Una nueva familia
by HalliwellMB
Summary: La abuela ha muerto dejando a Prue al cuidado de sus tres hermanas, ¿Podrán superar sus baches personales como una familia unida?, ¿O será el fin de la relación para estas cuatro adolescentes?/ Universo alterno. No magia. Fic largo.
1. Prólogo

**Una nueva familia.**

**_¡Bueno gente! Acá va el segundo intento de historia/fanfic que he tenido el valor de escribir y espero que les guste._**

* * *

Para que no se hagan un lío pensando en qué edad tiene quien, les dejo unos datos aquí:

**Prue** nació en 1992 y al inicio del fic tiene 17 años, cumplirá dieciocho en el capítulo tres. Está en el último año, es animadora de la escuela y presidenta de la junta escolar. Sus mejores amigos son Andy Trudeau (17 años) y Samantha Jones (18 años).

**Piper** nació en 1994 y tiene 16 años durante todo el fic. Está en el tercer año y es la mejor alumna de su clase.

**Phoebe** nació en 1995 y al inicio del fic tiene 14 años, cumplirá quince en el capítulo tres. Está en el segundo año y su mejor amiga se llama Katrina Muller (14 años).

**Paige** nació en 1997 y tiene 13 años durante todo el fic. Está en el octavo grado y su mejor amigo es Glen Belland (14 años).

_No son las edades originales de acuerdo a la trama, pero no funcionaba de otra manera la estructura que tenía para el fic._

* * *

**[¨] EDICIONES [¨]**

* * *

****

**Primera edición: **_Al in__icio oficial del fic (03/01/10) hasta el capítulo 31 según fanfcition y 25 según yo._

Agregué esta pequeña introducción cuando el capítulo 31 (Según el contador de Fanfiction y 25 según yo) Estaba ya subido, así que, para los que les gusta revisar los reviews para enterarse de spoilers o algo así (No es que yo lo haga, jojo) los reviews del capítulo 1 (Según el contador de Fanfiction) corresponden al capítulo 2 según el contador de Fanfiction...

¿Cuál es la diferencia entre el contador de Fanfiction y el mío?

El de fanfiction son los números que salen en el menú de capítulos; el mío es el que aparece junto al nombre del capítulo, como título del documento.

* * *

**Segunda edición: **_Al estar en una especie de "Bloqueo" estoy re editando el fics hasta que aparezca la inspiración._

_- Capítulo 1: "El que calla otorga". Editado el 20/09/10._

_- Capítulo 2: Originalmente llamado "De chicas y chicos", renombrado como "Primer día de escuela. Editado el 24/09/10._

_- Capítulo 3: Originalmente llamado "Cada una por su lado", renombrado como "Palabras que duelen". Le quité dos escenas, las cuales editaré y transformaré para añadir un capítulo extra (que antes no existía) entre éste capítulo "Palabras que duelen" y "La fiesta de Halloween". Editado el 06/10/10._


	2. El que calla, otorga

**Capítulo uno:_ El que calla, otorga._**

Desde un punto de vista externo, las cosas en la ciudad de San Francisco parecían tranquilas y normales: Nada fuera de lo común, nada diferente de lo habitual; pero si se miraba más a fondo y con detalle, se podía encontrar una variante en una casa específica de la ciudad, situada en la calle Prescott. Mientras la mayoría de las personas hacían su vida de manera regular, en una antigua casa victoriana heredada de generación en generación por una familia de matriarcas, se desenvolvía una "típica" pelea entre dos de sus miembros: Prudence Halliwell estaba completamente histérica entre tantas situaciones estresantes que manejar, especialmente ese día y, Phoebe Halliwell, parecía no querer cooperar y se unía a las dificultades que su hermana mayor -al igual que toda la familia- estaba pasando.

― Phoebe, no es una pregunta TIENES que ir ― Le exigió Prue, gritando proporcionalmente fuerte a lo enojada que estaba.

Colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas para enfatizar su punto y también su inflexibilidad; esa niña no podía ganarle cuando era ella quien estaba bajo su cargo, por mucho que le cansara estarlo. No era fácil estar en su lugar y por más que trataba de parecer valiente para Piper y Paige, no podía evitar perder los estribos cuando se trataba de Phoebe. La abuela había muerto hace unos días atrás y hasta ahora, ella no había mostrado señales de notarlo, realmente no se le notaba interés en el asunto, lo cual la traía bastante molesta y sentida al respecto.

― No dije que no iría ― Respondió Phoebe, apenas sacando la vista de una revista para adolescentes que tenía en sus manos ― Sólo dije que no me iba a estresar buscando un vestido negro para salir ― Le recordó sin poner atención en sobre qué usaría dentro de media hora para asistir al funeral. No era que no le importara la muerte de su abuela o que no la extrañara, o que no estuviese destruida por dentro, pero odiaba esos protocolos tontos y que Prue insistiera en hacerla participar en ellos cuando su único deseo era quedarse en casa sin tener que recibir comentarios estúpidos de gente que ni siquiera sentía los pésames que entregaba.

― La verdad es que no te entiendo ― Continuó Prue cruzándose de brazos, fuera de sus casillas y sin esforzarse en ocultarlo ― Tu abuela, la mujer que te ha crió durante catorce años y dio todo por ti está muerta Phoebe M-U-E-R-T-A ― Deletreó con los dientes apretados y la respiración entrecortada por la rabia ― Está muerta y no va a volver, y ni siquiera ahora, cuando es hora de despedirse de ella, te importa, ¿Qué te pasa niña estúpida?

Prue no había podido contener sus gritos ni su frustración respecto a la actitud de su hermana y soltó un par de lágrimas que limpió rápidamente de su cara, antes de que ésta se diera cuenta: No iba a permitirle a Phoebe el gusto de verla llorar. Había llorado pocas, muy pocas veces en su vida y esa no sería una instancia para hacerlo, menos en público. Su mentón tiritaba producto de la rabia y del dolor que sentía presionando su pecho; trataba de mantenerse firme, estable, poderosa, madura...pero sentía que no podría hacerlo durante mucho tiempo más.

― Cómo sea Prue ― Respondió Phoebe moviendo su mano con desinterés, evitándola y levantándose del sillón de la sala para subir hasta su habitación y salir del radar de histeria de su hermana.

― ¿No podrías ayudarme, ah? ― Preguntó Prue mirando al cielo desesperadamente, esperando algún tipo de respuesta de su abuela o de su madre en ese instante: ambas se habían ido demasiado pronto, demasiado...

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente antes de exhalar el aire acumulado y, con la frente en alto y su mejor sonrisa falsa, se encaminó escalera arriba para terminar de arreglarse y estar lista para salir en unos instantes.

― Chicas, ¿Están listas? ― Preguntó deteniéndose en la puerta de la habitación de Piper, en donde también estaba Paige, quien había dormido con ella desde el día en que Penny había fallecido.

― En proceso ― Le sonrió Piper, con una mueca igual de fingida que la de Prue, pero formada para tratar de mantener a Paige segura y a salvo, también a Phoebe aunque ésta fingiese no necesitar nada y a Prue, quien estaba cargando con todo eso sobre sus hombros.

― De acuerdo ― Respondió ésta desde la puerta, observando a su hermana menor retocar el cabello de Paige, quien parecía pálida e inmóvil como una momia.

― Ve, tranquila ― Le sugirió Piper con un gesto simple, indicándole que todo estaba bien; al menos en ese momento, en ese cuarto y en la acción de peinar a su hermana pequeña.

Prue se mordió el labio, con el corazón encogido al ver a la más pequeña de la casa en esas condiciones tan deplorables. Parecía que toda la vida, la alegría, y la chispa de humor y luz que solía brindarle a la familia día a día habían desaparecido con el último respiro de su abuela en el hospital cinco días atrás y ahora no quedaba nada más que un remedo de niña cubierto en lágrimas intermitentes y envuelto en una desolación de la que no sabían cómo iban a sacar; considerando que ni ella misma podía entender o encontrar una manera de seguir su vida sin la mujer a la que jamás había llamado madre, pero que lo había sido.

Paige le entregó el pasador a Piper ahora que se lo había pedido, y observó de reojo que Prudence salía de la habitación con la mirada perdida y la mente en otra parte; aunque tratara de hacerles creer que todo estaba bien con ella, ella sabía que no era para nada cierto y que estaba tan o más devastada que las demás, sobretodo ahora, que no le quedaban más que unos pocos días para cumplir dieciocho años y tomar la tuición legal de ella y sus demás hermanas, lo cual no debía ser fácil, en absoluto.

― Lista, te ves preciosa ― Le dijo Piper, besando su frente y sin recibir ni siquiera un murmuro de parte de Paige, quien simplemente se puso de pie y se sentó en el suelo para ponerse los zapatos, sin que le importara arrugar su falda al hacerlo.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Piper ya había terminado de arreglar su propio cabello, Paige de ponerse los zapatos y Prue de vestirse. Las tres hermanas estaban vestidas de negro, de forma muy elegante y refinada, aunque ninguna tenía real interés en lucir bien para recibir a la gente que iba a ver cómo enterraban el cuerpo de su abuela: solamente querían lucir impecables y bien vestidas para dejarle claro a todos que no había habido nadie mejor para criarlas que la mujer a quien iban a despedir ese día. No les importaba recibir gente, no querían escuchar condolencias, recibir abrazos o flores vacías y sin significado: Ninguno de ellos comprendía realmente lo que iban a hacer… ¿Cómo entenderían que después de eso no quedaría ninguna duda de que estaban totalmente solas en el mundo?, ¿De que su familia había desaparecido para siempre?, ¿De que ya no quedaba nada más que cuatro niñas en una casa sin madre, padre, o alguien que las cuidara?

― ¿Ya nos vamos? ― Preguntó Piper, acariciando la mano de Paige, quien no se había soltado de ella desde que habían llegado a la sala de emergencias con su abuela hasta ese momento, y si no se había arrimado a Prue era porque esta ya tenía demasiados problemas como para cargársele más encima.

― Sí, creo que no falta nada ― Respondió Prue, tomando su bolso desde el sofá que tenía a su derecha, reparando en que solamente estaba contando dos cabezas más aparte de la suya ― ¿Y Phoebe?

― Está en su cuarto, dijo que ya salía ― Le respondió Piper con calma, pensando en que al fin habría un poquito de paz entre las cuatro apenas se reuniese con ellas en el salón.

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse les dio la ilusión de que ya venía, pero al oír el gas corriendo por las tuberías para calentar el agua de la ducha y el agua golpeando contra ella, les hizo notar que si bien, Phoebe había salido de su cuarto, no era precisamente para bajar e irse con ellas.

― ¡PHOEBE! ― Gritó Prue histérica, tan fuerte que le llegó a doler la garganta, con la esperanza de que su voz se proyectase hasta el cuarto de arriba y lograra oírse por sobre el agua cayendo, pero su hermana no respondió.

Paige empezó a llorar despacio y se aferró más a la mano de Piper al ver los puños apretados de Prue y su cara roja de la ira, por lo que la segunda hermana decidió tomar el control de la situación por un par de segundos y puso su mano sobre el hombro de la mayor.

― Tranquila, sólo vamos.

Prue tragó en seco, a pocos segundos darse vuelta y golpear a Piper, ¿Cómo podía salir con un "Sólo vamos" cuando debería estar ayudándola a tirar a Phoebe del cabello hasta el auto?, pero se contuvo, sabía que su hermana tenía la razón ahora. Ésta tomó rumbo hasta la puerta seguida por las otras dos y se subió al auto como conductora con el mayor relajo posible; no era que Piper apoyara la actitud de Phoebe o que negara que Prue tenía cierta razón, pero la situación no ameritaba otra discusión o más gritos y peleas: Paige ya estaba lo bastante nerviosa y ella también, además, los invitados estarían por llegar en poco tiempo…a veces era necesario saber elegir qué peleas tomar y cuáles no.

Mientras conducían, Paige miraba por la ventana hacía atrás, rehusándose en observar el camino al cementerio. No quería llegar. No quería llegar al cementerio, saludar a la gente, ver a todos con cara de tristeza y como todo se llenaba de flores…ella no quería ver a su abuela muerta. No quería enterrarla y ver como su ataúd se cubría de tierra. No quería pasar por todo eso…eso lo haría real, eso le haría ver que su abuela nunca iba a regresar a su vida, que jamás iba a decirle te amo otra vez, que no iba a poder verla salir de la escuela, graduarse de la universidad o casarse. Ella no quería que se fuera: ella quería a Penny de vuelta, y la quería ahora.

Piper suspiró pesadamente cuando estacionó el auto y miró por el retrovisor hacia atrás, la cara de Paige parecía pálida e inexpresiva, mientras que Prue bajó del auto sin decir nada. Había ido en busca de George Trudau, el padre de Andy: al momento de hacer su testamento, Penélope Halliwell lo había dejado como tutor legal de sus nietas, ya que era la única persona de confianza y parte de la familia de alguna forma, que las niñas tenían y, a pesar de que Víctor existía, Penny jamás se hubiese rebajado al nivel de pedirle a "El innombrable" que hiciera algo por las ellas: si él se había ido sin que lo echaran, tendría que volver sin que lo llamaran, y sin él en el mapa, las cosas marchaban bien. El cargo de George duraba hasta que Prue cumpliera los dieciocho años, por lo que éste se había encargado de muchos de los detalles del funeral -por no decir de todos- porque, Prue podría ser la más grande de las cuatro, pero no dejaba de ser una adolescente en una trágica y desafortunada historia.

Piper se preocupaba de no dejar a su hermana menor sola ni un segundo, la cual parecía aumentar su necesidad de no soltarla a medida que pasaban los acontecimientos; estaba sujeta con mucha fuerza, como si fuera lo único que la ayudara a que el dolor desapareciera un poco...aunque fuera un poco. Cada una tenía su manera de enfrentar el luto, y la de Paige era reservarse y esconderse tras el instinto maternal de su hermana.

― Cariño ― Le dijo la madre de Andy, quien había ido a encontrarlas hasta donde estaban cuando había visto el auto estacionar.

Piper se dejó abrazar con protección por aquella mujer que no solamente era la madre de Andy, sino que también la madrina de ella y todas sus hermanas.

― Hola señora Trudeau – Masculló Paige para hacerse notar, recibiendo el efusivo abrazo con necesidad y desesperación, queriendo no separarse de ella nunca en la vida, esperando a que le mintiera y le dijera que su abuela estaba bien. Aunque sabía que era algo imposible, y que eso jamás iba a pasar.

― ¿Dónde están sus otras hermanas? ― Les preguntó la señora buscando con la vista a Prue y Phoebe, sin que Paige le permitiera soltarla, estando aún arrimada a la mano de Piper.

― Prue fue en busca del señor Trudeau ― Respondió Piper sonriendo agradecidamente por toda la ayuda que el matrimonio les había dado ― Y Phoebe…bueno, ella... ― Dijo, terminando con un pequeño suspiro cansado y desviando la mirada a otro lugar.

― Entiendo ― Le dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa, sin hacerla sufrir de más pidiéndole explicaciones; ella tenía claro cómo era cada una de las niñas, y sabía qué lo más probable era que Prue y Phoebe hubiesen discutido y que ésta última se hubiese negado a ir al funeral.

Más allá, entre medio de un grupo de gente, Prue iba caminando con determinación y repitiéndose que todo terminaría pronto, que resistiera un par de horas más antes de irse a casa, hasta que oyó que alguien clamaba por su nombre.

― ¡Prue! ― Le Andy al verla pasar frente a él, corriendo para acogerla entre sus brazos con protección, sintiendo cierta reticencia de parte de ella, desistiendo en su intento de mantenerla cerca de él ― ¿Cómo estás?

― ¿Realmente quieres una respuesta? ― Le reclamó con dureza en la voz y una mirada irónica.

Andy dio un paso hacia atrás por inercia y escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mirando el suelo con fingido interés en él, tratando de ocultar lo que le había dolido esa respuesta. Él estaba completamente enamorado de Prue desde que podía recordarlo, se conocían desde recién nacidos, pero cuando descubrió que la amaba ella estaba saliendo con Jake Carol y no pudo decírselo. Ahora se maldecía por ser un cobarde y no atreverse a hacerlo, pero tampoco era tan fácil…¿Qué le iba a decir? "Oye, tu abuela murió, pero yo te amo, ¿Nos casamos y tenemos dos hijos?" No, las cosas no funcionaban así.

― Lo siento ― Se disculpo Prue, al notar que había sido bastante maleducada cuando él solamente quería ayudarla, sobretodo ahora que lo necesitaba tanto.

― No importa, para eso estamos los...los amigos ― Dijo tragándose la última palabra con bastante dolor.

― Creo que llegaron algunos invitados ― dijo Prue algo nerviosa, soltando la mano de Andy con rapidez y un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas que ninguno de los dos pudo percibir ― Voy a…voy recibir a la gente ― Le dijo tomando rumbo hasta el lugar en donde había comenzado a llegar un pequeño grupo de personas que no tenía idea quienes eran, pero entre más rápido se fueran de ahí, mejor.

Podía sentir cómo su mano seguía tibia luego del calor que le había trasmitido Andy al sostenerla entre la suya…Andy…ella lo amaba…pero ¿Cómo decírselo? Un funeral no era el mejor momento, y a pesar de que ella estaba soltera, no significaba que él también…claro que no: Él salía con esa insoportable Taylor Williams. Taylor era una de las porristas de la escuela a la que las cuatro hermanas y Andy asistían, era bastante presumida, y por alguna razón siempre terminaba peleando con Phoebe y tratando de hacer enfadar a Prue, a quien envidiaba y solía tratar de opacarla en todas las rutinas, en los bailes, en la presidencia escolar, en fin; ese no era el momento más indicado de pensar en Taylor o en asuntos de la escuela. Debía ir y dar la cara ante los invitados, por sus tres hermanas…ella debía ir y enterrar a su abuela. No importaba cuánto deseara estar llorando sobre los brazos de quien fuera que accediera acogerla en sus sollozos…ella tenía que cumplir con sus deberes de jefa de familia; los sentimientos y el corazón tendrían que guardarse para después.

La iglesia estaba llena de gente para la misa previa al entierro, en la cual cada una de las chicas se envolvió en su propia interioridad y aunque Piper y Paige lloraron, Prue se mantuvo firme y no permitió que una sola lágrima resbalara por sus mejillas; no lo había hecho para el entierro de su madre, y no lo haría ahora. Tenía que darle firmeza y seguridad a sus hermanas, sacarlas adelante, y para eso, no podía permitirse mirar hacia atrás ni un solo instante.

Al terminar, algunas personas se ofrecieron a cargar el ataúd de su abuela y llevarlo hasta la carroza fúnebre y posteriormente llegaron hasta un lugar bastante agradable y bien decorado, pero que seguía estando al aire libre. El hombre de Dios, encargado de la ceremonia religiosa, dedicó más palabras durante el momento en que el artefacto de madera en donde yacía el cuerpo de Penélope Halliwell era bajado hasta el agujero preparado para ello.

Ésta vez fue Piper quien presionó la mano de Paige al ver como, poco a poco, lo último que quedaba de su abuela se cubría con tierra. Prue mantuvo su cabeza erguida, mirando directamente a cada movimiento de aquellas personas que sentían que no era más que otro muerto y otro ataúd que enterrar, y que nunca en la vida comprenderían que también estaban enterrando parte de su corazón, de su vida y de lo poco que quedaba de su trizada familia.

Paige no pudo contener el dolor y se soltó de la mano de Piper, abalanzándose sobre el borde del agujero que estaba siendo cubierto de tierra.

― ¡Regresa!

― ¡Paige! ― Gritaron Piper y Prue, corriendo hasta ella y tratando de recogerla del suelo.

― ¡Quiero que vuelva!, ¡Quiero que vuelva! ― Pataleaba, tratando de soltarse de los protectores agarres de sus hermanas, quienes trataban de evitar que se cayese o se hiciera daño, con el corazón roto al verla así, tan débil...tan frágil y tan pequeña.

― Paige, por favor, te vas a lastimar ― Le pidió Piper llorando, pero tratando de controlarse o sería peor. Histeria con histeria, estaba comprobado que no funcionaba.

― ¡Tráela de vuelta! ― Le rogó a Prue, mirándola a los ojos y empezando a tiritar en su lugar, sin más fuerzas para seguir luchando.

― No puedo ― Le respondió, recogiéndola entre sus brazos, a ella y a Piper y ésta vez, Prue lloró al sentirse frágil e incapaz ― No puedo.

Sentía impotencia al saber que realmente no podía hacer nada al respecto. Que sus hermanas, que ella y sus hermanas estaban solas, que las más pequeñas habían quedado completamente a la deriva y que ella, la que se suponía debía protegerlas, no podía hacer nada por cambiar eso. Odiaba el hecho de no poder traer de vuelta a Penny, de no haber podido hacer algo para que no muriera, de no haberla cuidado lo suficientemente bien y de que Phoebe no estuviese ahí ahora con ellas. No podía mantener a la familia unida, no podía hacer nada, y si no podía...¿Cómo iba a criar a las chicas?, ¿Por qué razón en el universo las cosas habían tenido que salir así?

Piper trató de no aferrarse a Prue durante su llanto, sino que de reconfortarla. Sabía y tenía claro qué tipos de pensamientos rondaban su cabeza ahora, porque por la suya estaban exactamente los mismos. Quizás Prudence no supiera que ella se sentía igual de responsable de la familia, y lo más probable era que nunca se lo dijera, pero no podía soportar saber que, oficialmente, todo estaba recayendo sobre su hermana mayor, y eso no era justo. No era para nada justo que tuviera que cargar con todo, nada de lo que estaba pasándoles desde, prácticamente sus nacimientos, era justo.

Paige sentía a sus dos hermanas mayores abrazándola con protección, y aunque tenía deseos de seguir gritando y luchando contra el destino y la muerte, sabía que lo único que iba a lograr en eso era preocupar más a Prue y Piper. No podía ser tan egoísta como para hacer eso, no podía ser tan como Phoebe...estaba tan enojada con ella por haber faltado al último adiós, tan furiosa porque no estuviese unida a ese abrazo en ese momento. Ellas eran cuatro, cuatro hermanas y tres de ellas no era lo que su abuela, o su madre hubiesen querido para ellas.

Nadie se atrevió a separar el abrazo de las chicas, o a mover un sólo dedo mientras ellas fingían que nadie podía verlas, o más bien, no les interesaba que lo hicieran. Andy, Sam y Glen estaban cerca de ellas, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para darles espacio para respirar, y se quedarían ahí, todo el tiempo que fuera suficiente para acoger a sus mejores amigas y darles sus hombros para que lloraran todo el tiempo que quisieran. Y así lo hicieron durante el tiempo restante antes del cóctel que se realizaría en casa y terminaría de ser la última actividad relacionada con el tema.

― "¿Quién habrá sido el imbécil que inventó lo del cóctel?" ― Se preguntó Paige sin entender muy bien por qué se juntaban a comer diminutos bocadillos mientras una persona había muerto hace poco. No tenía sentido. Y aunque antes había estado profundamente enojada con Phoebe, ahora estaba preocupada...no había dado señales de vida durante toda la ceremonia: simplemente no había ido.

Al llegar a casa junto a todos los invitados, Piper subió a la habitación de Phoebe para pedirle que bajara o para ver cómo estaba. Había estado preocupada por sus tres hermanas durante toda la tarde, ya que todas parecían emocionalmente quebradas: Prue parecía hacerse la fuerte y no mostraba sus emociones; Paige que no paraba de temblar y llorar encerrada en sus propios pensamientos; y Phoebe...simplemente no había hecho acto de presencia.

― ¿Pheebs? ― Preguntó al aire, abriendo la puerta de la habitación que compartían las dos hermanas menores ― ¿Dónde estás?

Piper entró a la habitación para prender la luz y tratar de ver algo, encontrándose con nada fuera de lo habitual en la habitación. El lado de Paige estaba ordenado, mientras que el de Phoebe era un completo y total desastre, como siempre y al escuchar el sonido de papeles moviéndose, reparó en que era por efecto del aire que venía desde la ventana abierta.

― Phoebe… ― Suspiró con desgano, masajeando sus sienes con ambas manos prediciendo una futura jaqueca.

Caminó hasta el armario y notó que el paraguas y el impermeable de su hermana seguían ahí: Phoebe, como siempre, había tomado decisiones a la rápida. Se había bañado a la hora en que ellas salieron y ahora estaba deambulando casi de noche en la calle, posiblemente con el cabello mojado, y, para sumarle cosas, había comenzado a llover hace unos minutos atrás. Si el frío en el cuarto era insoportable, afuera estaba mucho peor: iba a resfriarse.

― Espero que estés bien ― Se dijo a sí misma, bajando las escaleras totalmente desmoralizada y sin cerrar la ventana del cuarto: la fugitiva la necesitaría abierta cuando se dignara a regresar, porque por la puerta no entraría nunca, ya que conociendo a Prue, hacerlo sería como firmar una sentencia de muerte.

En otro lugar fuera de casa, precisamente de donde venían todos los invitados que ahora estaban en la mansión, había una chica de cabello castaño largo hasta los hombros, rostro pálido y ojeras violetas, quien no paraba de gritar y ahogarse en sus propias lágrimas: estaba destrozada. Phoebe no entendía por qué la vida tenía que ser tan dura para ella, era posible que no fuese la mejor nieta, hermana o alumna en la tierra, pero no siempre había sido así y el castigo del destino hacia ella había comenzado mucho tiempo antes de que ella se revelara contra el mundo: Su padre la había dejado antes de cumplir los dos años, su madre había muerto cuando ella era muy pequeña como para recordarla, y su abuela se iba con ella ahora a hacerle compañía en el cielo. Estaba sola.

― ¿Por qué? ― Se preguntó arrodillada en la tumba de su abuela, la cual parecía haber sido sellada hace muy pocas horas ― ¿Por qué te fuiste cuando me habías prometido no dejarme jamás? ― Le preguntó a gritos recordando borrosos detalles del día en que se había realizado el funeral de su madre, doce años atrás.

_― ¿Qué voy a hacer si mamá está en el cielo? ― Preguntó una pequeña Phoebe de apenas tres años de edad, tirando la falda de su abuela para llamar su atención._

_― Quedarte conmigo Pheebs. Prometo que jamás te voy a dejar sola ― Le dijo agachándose hasta su altura, sin soltar a la pequeña Paige de entre sus brazos y sonriéndole en actitud maternal, acariciando su mejilla._

_― ¿Me lo prometes? ― Preguntó Phoebe limpiando sus ojitos, mientras observaba como Prue y Piper jugaban con Andy unos metros más allá junto a los Srs. Trudeau, quienes trataban de distraer a las dos niñas._

_― Te lo prometo ― Dijo Penny, besando la frente de la niña y sintiendo sus pequeñas manitos enredarse entre la suya._

― ¡Por qué me mentiste! ― Recrimnó golpeando el suelo con furia, lastimando su mano al impactarlo ― ¡Por favor abuela, por favor regresa!

Sus gritos se hacían más y más agudos mientras arrancaba el pasto del suelo con la cara empapada en lágrimas y en gotas de lluvia, como si esa acción fuese a quitar todo el dolor y la decepción que estaban dominando su corazón y mente. Estaba destruida y no sabía qué hacer, qué decir o cómo debía actuar y era la primera vez que lloraba desde su abuela había muerto. No lo había hecho antes por la sencilla razón de no haber querido asumir que era cierto, no quería reconocer que era cierto…era por eso que cuando se enteró en la clínica no pudo creerlo ni dio señales de haberlo sabido.

_¿Cómo se suponía que tenían que reaccionar? Acababan de avisarles que su abuela no había resistido un paro cardio respiratorio y que había muerto al no haber respondido a los intentos de reanimación, ¿Qué se suponía que debían hacer?_

_Prue estaba completamente en shock mirando para todas partes sin saber enfocar un lugar fijo, tratando de hilar todo lo que había pasado de un tiempo a esta parte, tratando de entender lo que acababa de decirle el médico al salir de la sala de urgencias. Junto a ella se encontraban Paige y Piper, y hubiera sido imposible saber quién lloraba más entre las dos hermanas que permanecían abrazadas entre ellas, tiritando y ahogándose entre sus propias lágrimas. Parecía que cualquier intento de separarlas sería quebrarlas en mil pedazos._

_Phoebe no reaccionó y solamente tomó su bolso, para luego dirigir sus pasos hasta el ascensor, con destino a la cafetería._

_― Un café y un bollo, por favor._

_La chica que trabajaba ahí envolvió el pedido en una bolsa y le entregó la boleta: cuatro dólares con noventa y siete centavos. Phoebe sacó un billete de cinco y lo dejó en la mesa sin interesarse en el cambio que le correspondía, no tenía cabeza para las matemáticas o finanzas ahora._

_Se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta de la clínica, decidida a dar vueltas por la ciudad sin un destino fijo. Ni siquiera tenía ánimo para llamar a su mejor amiga y pedirle que la acompañara en ese momento, todavía parecía ser un sueño extraño del que no sabía cómo despertar._

Las luces, el humo de los pubs, la música fuerte, la relajaban y la hacían sentir mejor, aunque nadie entendiera eso. La abuela siempre la había criticado por ello, Paige no entendía nada y Piper la defendía mientras Prue buscaba una manera de que fuese castigada... ¿Pero cuando Prue iba a entenderla? Siempre la había tratado de floja, de irresponsable "No tienes visión" solía decirle, ¿Qué sabía la gran Prue Halliwell de lo que ella sentía, quería o pensaba? Esas eran sus maneras de relajarse y olvidarse del mundo…formas que había adaptado el día en que se enteró que su abuela estaba enferma un año atrás y aunque no le habían dado grandes resultados, no tenía las fuerzas como para salir de ese medio en donde, a pesar de todo, se sentía protegida del dolor...aunque no fuera más que el reemplazo del dolor mental y familiar a uno social y físico, pero ese era más fácil de disfrazar.

Un escalofrío le hizo notar que estaba húmeda, cansada y algo aturdida. Se sentía mareada, atontada y afiebrada. Le dolía la cabeza, tenía los ojos ardiendo y luego de un tambaleo involuntario, perdió el equilibrio antes de desmayarse sobre la lápida de Penélope Halliwell.

En casa la reunión parecía haber acabado dejando solamente a las hermanas y a los Trudeau en ella, los cuales estaban en camino a irse también, no sin antes despedirse de las chicas.

― Es hora de dormir ― Les dijo la señora Trudeau, secando sus manos en un mantel de cocina ― Es muy tarde, ha sido un día agotador.

― Muchas gracias ― Respondió Prue, abrazándola de corazón ― Usted, el señor Trudeau y Andy han sido un gran apoyo para nosotras estos días y… ― Dijo sintiendo su barbilla tiritar, a segundos de soltar algunas lágrimas que logró reprimir rápidamente; no le gustaba llorar, menos en público ― Gracias.

― De nada cariño, para algo estamos y estaremos siempre ― Le aseguró Jane acariciando su mejilla, provocando una inocente sonrisa en Prue.

― Adiós niñas ― Se despidió el padre de Andy con un sutil beso en la mejilla de cada una, tomando la mano de su esposa y saliendo de la casa junto con el hijo de ambos, quien agitó la mano con algo de cansancio antes de desaparecer por la puerta de entrada.

Prue suspiró pesadamente y trató de rearmar una sonrisa tranquilizadora, luego volteó y se dirigió a Paige:

― Es hora de dormir, ve a ponerte tu pijama y acuéstate. Iré a verte ― Prometió guiñando un ojo a la chica quien asintió sin entusiasmo y subió las escaleras con pesadez.

Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más sus hermanas y todos los adultos a su alrededor seguirían creyendo que ella era una pequeña que no se daba cuenta de las cosas, pero por ahora, prefería estar sola y tranquila a tener a Piper fingiendo que no pasaba nada y a Prue y Phoebe gritándose hasta por una cucharada de azúcar.

― Siéntate un momento, necesitas descansar también ― Escuchó decir a Piper antes de entrar a su cuarto.

Prue estaba ocupada en juntar algunos platos sucios que aún no había lavado. Faltaba poco por limpiar, pero tenía planeado terminar de hacerlo esa noche…era demasiada presión todo ese asunto y no quería que Piper, Phoebe o Paige siguieran en ese ambiente por más tiempo: entre más pronto pudiera lograr que pasar el luto y volvieran a sus vidas, mejor sería para las cuatro.

― No, tranquila ― Le respondió acercándose a la escoba y comenzando a barrer el piso del salón ― Acuéstate tú, yo termino ― Sugirió, concentrada en una huella de betún de zapatos que no podía limpiar. La mayoría de los invitados se había empecinado en ir lo más elegante posible, sin notar que a ninguna de ellas le importaba si iban o no iban, o si vestían de playa, de gala o de disfraces…su abuela había muerto y eso no se compensaría con nada.

Ninguna de las dos obedeció los consejos de la otra, por lo que siguieron ordenando y limpiando en la casa. Ambas sumidas en sus pensamientos y sentimientos más profundos, los cuales no eran compartidos con nadie más que ellas mismas.

Phoebe despertó en el cementerio echa una sopa humana y tiritando de frío. Habían pasado casi tres horas desde que había salido de la casa, aunque no estaba segura de la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado inconsciente.

― "Deben estar preocupadas por mí" ― Se dijo a sí misma, pero el simple hecho de imaginarse a Prue y de tener en claro que tendría casi un rosario de quejas y regaños con que atacarla apenas pusiera un pie en la casa, la hizo desistir en la idea de volver.

Miró su reloj otra vez, confirmando que eran las once y media de la noche. Chequeó sus bolsillos y notó que tenía algo de dinero en ellos. Estaba decidido: era sábado y las condiciones se prestaban para que el centro de San Francisco fuese el lugar en donde pasaría su luto. A su manera, sin que nadie le dijese qué hacer y qué no hacer. Era su vida, era su tristeza y era su herida, y si nadie más la comprendía, ella no haría esfuerzos para que lo hicieran. Nadie cambiaría, nadie trataría de ponerse en su lugar y no lo habían hecho nunca, entonces ¿Por qué esforzarse de más?

En casa, Piper y Prue ya no sentían las piernas de lo cansadas que estaban, aunque había valido la pena el trabajo, casi no quedaba nada por limpiar.

― Ya son las dos ― Dijo Piper, rompiendo el silencio y algo preocupada, deteniéndose de limpiar para mirar su reloj de muñeca.

Prue no le prestó mucha atención y acomodó algunos adornos y cosas que la gente había estado manoseando desde que habían llegado a la mansión. Piper suspiró ligeramente y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos: Phoebe no había llegado a casa todavía…que ella supiera, claro. Tosió despacio para llamar la atención de su hermana, quien se dio la vuelta y la miró esperando a que hiciera la pregunta que ambas sabían que iba a hacer.

― ¿Dónde estará Phoebe?, Aún no ha llegado a casa y...quiero decir, ¿Crees qué...?, ¿Le habrá pasado algo? ― Soltó al fin entre titubeos y Prue sonrió con ironía, sintiéndose victoriosa.

― Piper, estamos hablando de Phoebe: nunca nadie sabe dónde está, como está, con quién o, en su defecto, haciendo qué ― Le dijo con una mueca de molestia, recordando varios episodios en que su hermana había terminado en la dirección de la escuela por hacer bromas o escaparse de clases ― Seguramente está bien. Ya vas a ver que mañana aparecerá tarde en la mañana, o la encontraremos borracha en su cama quejándose de la resaca ― Respondió con tranquilidad, cerrando una bolsa de basura con cierta violencia que no pasó desapercibida para Piper.

― No sé... ― Continuó ésta mordiendo su labio, a sabiendas de que en el fondo, Prue estaba preocupada también ― No ha parado de llover, puede enfermarse ― Añadió guardando sus guantes y el detergente en el primer compartimento de la derecha, en el estante que tenía en frente.

― Voy a ver a Paige ― Le Prue a modo de respuesta, haciéndole ver que no le importaba en qué estuviera Phoebe a esa hora, siempre hacía lo mismo y siempre llegaba bien, por lo que no iba a quebrarse la cabeza pensando en dónde demonios estaba la irresponsable de su hermana. Aunque realmente estuviera hecha un manojo de nervios revoltosos, como cada vez que Phoebe salía sin avisar, e incluso, avisando.

Subió las escaleras lentamente y con algo de dificultad, le dolía todo el cuerpo producto de la tensión. Al llegar arriba, abrió la puerta del primer cuarto en donde las dos menores de la familia compartían habitación. Paige dormía en su cama con tranquilidad y el único movimiento en la habitación, era el de su pecho subiendo y bajando acorde a su respiración. Prue sonrió al ver a su hermanita en paz, quizás en la noche era el único momento en que la pequeña estaba relajada y lograba descansar un poco. El golpe de la muerte de Penny había sido más fuerte para ella que para las demás, al fin y al cabo, ella no conocía a otra madre que Penny Halliwell. Se sentó a su lado cuidando de no despertarla y acarició su cabello unos minutos. Paige se removió en la cama, acercándose más al calor que le brindaba el cuerpo de Prue, quien sonrió al notar que la niña parecía estar sonriendo ante el contacto.

― Buenas noches ― Susurró tapando bien a su hermana y dándole un beso en la mejilla y acariciando su rostro antes de voltearse― Y creo que deberías hacer lo mismo ― dijo a Piper al verla entrar la habitación sin hacer ruido.

― Buenas noches ― Respondió, dándole un fuerte abrazo que apenas fue correspondido por Prue, debido al miedo a quebrarse frente a ella ― Descansa, cualquier cosa, bueno, estoy aquí ― Dijo con una sonrisa triste, acomodándose los pantalones.

― Buenas noches ― Repitió Prue con un escuálido movimiento de manos y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Avanzó lentamente en dirección a su cuarto al final del pasillo, pero se detuvo en seco a la mitad de éste al reparar que estaba frente a la habitación de su abuela, la cual se había mantenido abierta desde el último día en que ella había estado ahí. La hermana mayor de las Halliwell observó la perilla con detenimiento, recordando la fuerza que había usado para abrirla en el momento en que recogió algunas cosas de la anciana mujer para llevarlas al hospital. Hizo un puchero para suprimir su llanto y puso su mano sobre ella.

― Buenas noches ― Murmuró, cerrando la puerta de aquel cuarto en un ligero movimiento, tiritando hasta acostarse en su cama y cerrar los ojos sin pensar en nada más que dormir.

Más tarde, parecía que todas las personas en la cuadra dormían tranquilas, todas menos: Prue, Phoebe y Piper Halliwell. La primera llevaba horas llorando escondida, como siempre que necesitaba hacerlo y no quería que sus hermanas supieran; la última no podía quedarse tranquila hasta asegurarse de que Phoebe llegara bien, y cada minuto que pasaba hacía que se pusiera más nerviosa al notar que seguía sin aparecer, y aunque sabía que Phoebe podía cuidarse sola (y mejor que nadie) ella nunca, jamás en la vida, dejaría de preocuparse por su hermanita menor.

A las cinco de la mañana, un auto se detuvo frente a la puerta de la mansión de las Halliwell, dejando bajar a una de sus ocupantes.

― Gra-graci-as ― Sonrió Phoebe con un tono ebrio y apenas pudiendo mantener su equilibrio al caminar, haciéndole una seña al conductor del auto que no tenía idea quien era, pero era un conocido de John, el jefe de la pandilla a la que pertenecía.

Antes de que pudiera terminar de agitar su mano, el auto ya había desaparecido y con ello, solamente quedaba la parte de entrar a la casa. Corrió entre pasos chuecos y mal dados hasta el árbol que había frente a la ventana, que a pesar de todo estaba bastante lejos de ella después de que su abuela hubiese mandado a talar el que estaba justo al frente para, precisamente, evitar que ella escapara o entrar a la casa por ahí, pero le serviría de impulso para balancearse hasta la cornisa. Luego de apoyar sus pies en la base del árbol y estirar sus brazos hasta afirmarse de la primera rama que encontró, se tambaleó unos segundos y se dio impulso para subir a la siguiente y luego a la siguiente. Después de repetir esa mecánica varias veces, ya se encontraba muy cansada como para seguir, pero le faltaba todavía la mitad del camino, sin contar el resto que tendría que realizar para llegar a la ventana.

― Vam-mos que no es taaan dif-dificil ― Se dijo con falso entusiasmo antes de darse impulso para sujetar la rama de arriba.

Y mientras subía, algo en su cálculo falló y se hubiese caído de cabeza al suelo si sus reflejos no hubiesen sido lo suficientemente rápidos como para cruzar las piernas y sujetarse de una rama con ellas, quedando, literalmente, colgada de cabeza. Sintió como unas nauseas se apoderaban de su cuerpo, pero no se detuvo a vomitar, tenía que llegar arriba rápido o iba a caerse, pero la misión no era sencilla: un golpe desde la altura podría doler demasiado y sumándole estar bajo la influencia del alcohol, sería más difícil de lograr. Afianzó el agarre de sus piernas y se dio todo el impulso posible para enderezarse, y cuando lo logró, siguió trepando hasta llegar a una rama lo suficientemente alta como para balancearse y caer en el borde de su ventana. Respiró profundo, evitó mirar al suelo y de un sólo salto logró su cometido.

― Yujuuu ― Balbuceó para ella misma, celebrando su hazaña y dando los últimos pasos para entrar al cuarto que compartía con Paige, pero el único problema que había, era que la ventana ya estaba cerrada.

Suspiró de mala gana y apoyó sus pies en el alfeizar que había abajo, quedando parada de puntillas y afirmándose con una sola mano, mientras la otra abría la ventana. Al hacerlo, entró al cuarto algo adolorida pero más relajada, agradeciendo no haberse herido o golpeado y pensando en lo difícil que había sido llegar hasta ahí, y que debía preocuparse de beber un poco menos la próxima vez si quería que las náuseas y el mareo no terminaran con su vida cuando intentase subir por el árbol de nuevo. Cerró la ventana, arrastró los pies y se lanzó con los ojos cerrados sobre su cama.

― ¡Ay! ― Chilló al chocar con un bulto bajo ella ― ¿Quién…? ― Comenzó a quejarse, pero Piper le tapó la boca para que no siguiera gritando y no despertara a Paige, menos a Prudence.

― Yo, Piper ― Dijo ella, quitándosela de encima y prendiendo una lámpara para evitar más colisiones ― ¡Dónde estabas! ― Le reprendió en un molesto susurro, enfatizando con sus manos en las caderas toda su molestia.

― Po-por ahí, po-por al-allá ― Contestó con dificultad, alzando una ceja y sin deseos de dar explicaciones, menos a esa hora y cuando estaba tan cansada ― Va-vamos Pip, déjame acost-acostarme, tengo sueñ-io ― Le pidió, cayendo de cara sobre su cama, esta vez sin encontrarse con una sorpresa parlante.

― Por Dios ― Gimió Piper bastante afectada al verla en ese estado, tapándose la boca con ambas manos y negando repetidas veces antes de hacer cualquier otro movimiento.

No tenía nada más que hacer que dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, y asegurarse de que al menos las chicas durmieran bien esa noche. Tocó el cabello de Phoebe, que ya no tenía ni una gota de humedad en él, al contrario, parecía estar alisado. Tampoco llevaba ropa que fuera de ella, parecían ser prendas de Katrina acomodadas de cierta manera para que quedase al estilo coqueto y rockero de Phoebe; no era que Katrina fuera más recatada que ella, pero no tenía la gracia e incluso la elegancia que Phoebe si tenía, usando cualquier cosa encima.

Tomó el bolso de su hermana y lo colgó en el perchero detrás de la puerta, dudando en si revisar o no su contenido...¿Debía inmiscuirse en la propiedad y privacidad de su hermana?...La respuesta era no, pero temía los pasos que estaba dando. Con el corazón latiendo tan rápido que parecía que se había detenido, abrió el pequeño bolso y revisó rápidamente para sentirse menos culpable al notar que no había nada más que algo de dinero, las llaves de la casa y el celular: todo en orden. No tenía idea qué pretendía revisando las cosas de Phoebe, pero se sintió inmensamente feliz al comprobar que no había nada comprometedor ahí adentro.

Después de sacarle algunas cosas incómodas, como el cinturón y los zapatos para que durmiese tranquila, arropó a Paige y la besó, luego se devolvió a hacer lo mismo con Phoebe.

― Descansa Pheebs ― Murmuró apagando la lámpara para volver a su habitación; la susodicha estaba profundamente dormida en su cama, como varias otras veces en que había hecho lo mismo, y como cada vez que lo hacía, Piper sentía que su corazón se exprimía del dolor al no saber qué hacer con ella…no podía soportar ver como su hermana estaba tan perdida sin hacer nada por reencontrarse consigo misma.

Más tarde en esa misma mañana, Piper estaba en pie a eso de las nueve sin poder volver a dormir, por lo que se levantó de la cama y calzó sus pantuflas bostezando. Salió de su cuarto, restregándose los ojos, para ver si había alguien más despierta. Al entrar al cuarto de las pequeñas pudo ver que Paige seguía durmiendo abrazada a su almohada, y para qué hablar de Phoebe, quien estaba enredada entre las sábanas e incluso babeando un almohada. Al acercarse al cuarto de Prue, pudo verla dormir con varios pañuelos cerca y con la misma ropa con la que se había acostado. Piper esbozó una sonrisa triste, había escuchado como su hermana había estado llorando en la noche, sabía que no era fácil para ella pasar por todo lo que estaban pasando, sobre todo al ser una persona que solía ocultar sus emociones para mantener estable al resto y no encontraba la manera de ayudarla. Resignada, bajó a la cocina y sacó un vaso para beber un poco de agua, luego abrió el refrigerador y notó que estaba casi vacío; pero no era tan importante ahora, ya que por la tristeza ninguna de las tres era capaz de comerse un plato entero, bueno, Phoebe si podía e incluso, a veces quedaba con hambre.

Media hora más tarde, Piper le llevó un vaso de jugo a Prue a su habitación para agasajarla un poco. Había hecho una mezcla de fresas, bananas, piña y otras cosas, quizás era menos pesado de tragar y ayudaba con algunas vitaminas. Dejó el vaso en la mesita de noche, para que lo bebiera en el momento en que despertara y tuviera hambre, pero su hermana se despertó casi de un salto al escucharla entrar.

― Lo siento, no quise ― Sonrió Piper ― Vuelve a dormir, todo está bien.

Prue se acomodó en la cama inquietamente y lanzó una almohada sobre los pañuelos en un milisegundo despúes de abrir los ojos, haciendo que ambas fingieran que no estaban ahí y que no había llorado.

― Oh, gracias ― Dijo Prue asintiendo con agradecimiento, tanto por el desayuno como por actuar de manera natural ― ¿Qué hora es?

― Nueve treinta.

Prue se puso las sandalias y se desperezó antes de bajar en la cocina en compañía de Piper, estirando los brazos y bostezando ampliamente a medida que iba caminando.

― ¿Y las demás?

― Durmiendo ― Le contestó con simpleza, mientras ponía algo de pan a tostar.

Prue se quedó mirando a Piper trabajar; ambas sabían que iba a venir una molesta pregunta con una más molesta respuesta, al menos desde el punto de vista de Piper; para Prue, era otra victoria sobre Phoebe.

― ¿Llegó borracha? ― Soltó al fin, tratando de aguantarse las ganas de sacarle en cara a Piper que ella estaba en lo correcto, la verdad, en el fondo, a ella le gustaría equivocarse respecto a Phoebe…ser el policía malo no era agradable y menos verla tirar su vida a la basura así. Ella lograba entender cómo se estaba sintiendo, porque ella había pasado por una etapa muy similar hace poco, pero no se explicaba por qué alguien como Phoebe, a quien nunca se le había cagado otra responsabilidad que ella misma, pudiera estar haciendo todo eso durante tanto tiempo y sin reaccionar. Era una malcriada, eso era todo.

Piper no respondió a la burlesca pregunta de Prudence y siguió preparando el desayuno, sin siquiera soltar un suspiro o hacer algún sonido que negara o asintiera la pregunta. Su interlocutora sonrió con orgullo al anotarse un punto a favor entre la discusión.

― El que calla otorga ― Dijo con aire suficiente, reafirmando su posición autoritaria frente a sus hermanas menores.

― Déjala Prue, ¡Es su vía de escape! ― Le dijo Piper, ya cansada de esa actitud y de las peleas entre ellas, aburrida de que siempre pasara lo mismo sin que ninguna de las dos hiciera un solo intento por cambiarlo.

― ¿Manera de escape? ― Le preguntó casi riéndose en forma sarcástica ― ¡No entiendo cómo puedes defenderla a estas alturas Piper!

― Bueno, hay maneras y maneras, ¿Acaso piensas que no le afecta la muerte de la abuela? ― Le preguntó retirando el pan de la tostadora, después de escuchar el "clic" de la maquinita encargada para ello.

― Claro que no le afecta Piper, Phoebe está en cualquier cosa menos en lo importante ― Respondió rodando los ojos, sirviéndose un poco de café en una taza para tratar de compensar las horas de sueño no utilizadas.

― Deja de ser tan dura con ella Prue, ¡Es su sistema de defensa!, eso es todo ― Insistió, ciento por ciento convencida ― Debería preocuparnos, porque – Dijo tragando saliva, tratando de pausar un poco su alteración ― Si opta por irse la noche entera en lugar de sentarse y hablar con nosotros, es porque algo pasa ― Afirmó suspirando pesadamente, apoyándose en la mesa de la cocina para contar hasta diez y evitar unirse al festival de gritos en el que se había convertido la casa desde un tiempo a esa parte...Prue podía ser desesperante cuando quería.

― Tienes razón… ― Murmuró Prue fingiendo ser comprensiva ― Algo pasa… ¿Sabes qué creo que pasa? ― Contiuó, dándole una pequeñísima ilusión a Piper que, por supuesto, se desvaneció de inmediato ― Lo que pasa es… ¡Que es una niñita mal criada que te manipula como se le da la gana! ― Le dijo Prue con tono de obviedad y dureza, bastante molesta y hastiada de que siempre tuviera que ser ella la que le ponía los límites a Phoebe, mientras el resto la miraba como si fuera una bruja.

Piper rezongó y le dio la espalda, sin sentirse con el ánimo suficiente como para continuar debatiendo a sabiendas de que no llegaría a nada; Prue tenía sus ideas fijas, y aparentemente nada ni nadie haría que éstas cambiaran y, para su mala suerte, Phoebe parecía ser igual: Ambas eran más parecidas de lo que realmente creían. Prue se quedó esperando por una reacción, pero al no obtenerla continuó hablando:

― Además, si realmente le importara algo, ayer hubiese ido al funeral ― Sentenció irritada, dejando caer las servilletas que llevaba producto de su desconcentración en lo que estaba haciendo.

Piper sonrió para sus adentros, fingiendo no tener nada que responder antes de dar la estocada.

― ¿Sabes?, anoche llamaron del cementerio para avisar que alguien con chaqueta roja, pantalones de jeans y cabello castaño había estado tres horas llorando y pataleando en la tumba de la abuela ― Le explicó, cortando el queso y el jamón en trocitos pequeños para acomodarlos en un plato.

Prue se quedó callada y bebió un sorbo de su café para hacer tiempo mientras pensaba en algo que decir, y sin encontrarlo, balbuceó:

― Entonces debería buscar otro sistema de defensa ― Dijo ignorando completamente el comentario de la tumba, pero sin dejar de sorprenderse por Phoebe….Piper podía tener razón, pero no iba a reconocerlo así de fácil, además, una acción buena no redimía cientos de fallas y errores.

― Tú también deberías buscar uno nuevo, no creas que no te escuché anoche ― Respondió con algo de tristeza, mirándola a los ojos con preocupación.

Prue desvió el contacto visual y siguió en lo suyo, ahora más molesta que antes al ser ella el objeto de la conversación.

― El que calla otorga ― repitió Piper.

― Voy…Voy a cambiarle el agua al jarrón, ya lleva muchos días así ― Masculló Prue completamente furiosa y sintiéndose herida en su orgullo, tomando el florero de la mesa de centro para hacer lo que había dicho.

Phoebe sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas y vueltas, sin querer parar. Le dolía el cuerpo, y seguía un poco aturdida por la noche anterior. No tenía idea qué hora era, ni siquiera en qué día estaba viviendo, solamente podía ver que Paige ya no estaba en la habitación y que alguien había entrado al cuarto, la misma responsable de que se hubiese despertado por el sonido de sus pasos.

― Te traje esto ― Le dijo Piper, sentándose junto a su hermana y acomodando una bandeja en la cama ― Sopa de almuerzo, sémola de postre y un vaso de jugo de frutas, a ver si se te quita la resaca ― Terminó, sonriéndole con un deje maternal.

― Gracias Piper ― Respondió Phoebe, tomando un poco de jugo para recomponerse ― ¿Ya se enteró Prue? ― Inquirió arrugando la nariz, el olor de la comida le daba algo de nauseas; la resaca era espantosa.

― Si, pero la convencí de que no suba a gritarte, sino, ya estarías en la ducha cubierta de agua fría y tiritando del frío.

― Tienes razón ― Resopló recordando una vez en que había llegado ebria a la casa y entre Prue y la abuela la habían metido a la ducha con agua helada en pleno invierno, con ropa y todo:había sido totalmente desagradable.

Piper recogió algunas cosas del suelo y las acomodó para despejar el camino del piso y evitar algún accidente, el lado de Paige en general permanecía tan ordenado como el de una chica de trece años, pero el de su compañera…

― Phoebe ― Pronunció Piper ordenando algunas monedas que se habían caído del jeans que había recogido ― Supe que fuiste a ver a la abuela…

La aludida se detuvo a observarla unos momentos, con una expresión de "Ya, ¿Y qué?" en su rostro, que Piper no captó hasta voltear.

― Bueno, quiero saber si te fuiste de fiesta anoche por, por el dolor de perderla... ― Finalizó frunciendo el ceño, apareando unas zapatillas que habían en el piso.

Phoebe dejó de mirarla un momento, Piper estaba en lo cierto, pero era demasiado orgullosa como para aceptar que esa había sido la razón, además, odiaba que le hablaran como si fuera una paciente del psiquiátrico y todos los demás psicólogos que querían "ayudarla"; ella no necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba que la dejaran en paz. Eso era todo.

― Phoebe, sólo prométeme una cosa ― Le pidió su hermana, tomándola de la mano y tratando de mirarla a los ojos ― La próxima vez que te sientas así, por favor, dímelo. Soy tu hermana y estoy aquí para ti, sólo prométeme que vas a tener más cuidado, te escuché toser, te resfriaste ― Le dijo indicándole una tira de pastillas para el resfriado que había en la bandeja ― Sólo cuídate, por favor ― Le dijo antes de abandonar la habitación y dejar a Phoebe pensando en todo lo que había dicho, sintiéndose miserable y una basura de persona, más de lo normal.

Durante todo el resto del día, las cuatro hermanas estuvieron en sus respectivas habitaciones haciendo distintas cosas, casi sin interactuar entre sí.

Prue se dedicó a avanzar en unos informes que tenía para la escuela, ser la mejor alumna de su generación, presidenta de la junta, líder de las animadoras y además hermana mayor no era un trabajo fácil y debía aprovechar todo el tiempo libre que tuviera para cumplir con todas sus responsabilidades, sobretodo con las escolares, debía conseguir suficientes créditos extra para la universidad, con una carrera universitaria sería menos difícil sacar adelante a las chicas...debía hacerlo por ellas. Por ellas, por lo que su abuela esperaba que lograra y por sí misma.

Piper estuvo todo el día en la sala haciendo una maqueta para la clase de biología, las manualidades no eran precisamente su mejor don; se le daba bien cocinar, limpiar y organizar, pero a la hora de trabajar con cosas tan pequeñas y con tanta paciencia, se desesperaba, lo que no quitaba que pusiera su mejor esfuerzo para hacer su trabajo a la perfección. Por lo general, muchos niños pasarían el tiempo haciendo otras cosas en un momento como ese, pero para ella, enfocarse en sus estudios era la mejor manera de alejar el dolor de su vida al menos unos momentos.

Phoebe anduvo de inútil el día entero, aturdida y mareada, gracias al resfriado. No había querido salir de su habitación y nadie la había obligado, por lo que se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo dormitando y sonándose.

Paige se distrajo pintando con unos lienzos que le había comprado Prue antes de almorzar. Si había algo que la distrajera y la hiciera olvidarse del mundo y del dolor que le producía vivir en él, era el arte…la pintura, cantar, eran las cosas que la hacían sentir viva, que la ayudaban a expresar lo que muchas veces no podía decir con palabras, lo que reprimía al sentirse sola y atemorizada.

A la hora de la cena, las cuatro hermanas se sentaron a comer algo que Piper había cocinado: Ravioles con salsa bologniesa. Casi ninguna dijo nada en la mesa, Piper y Prue seguían un poco molesta la una con la otra; Piper porque Prue seguía sin intentar entender a Phoebe, y Prue porque Piper tenía razón sobre que ella ocultaba sus emociones ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Tenía que cuidar a sus hermanas, era su trabajo…no podía flaquear antes, menos ahora.

Phoebe por otra parte, no se sentía demasiado bien y estaba bastante distraída comiendo, por lo demás, Piper la había salvado de la ira de Prue y si la provocaba ahora con alguna estupidez sería faltarle el respeto a su hermana y aunque no fuera la persona más respetuosa, le debía mucho a Piper durante esos días...Prue se había llevado mucho peso, eso era cierto, pero Piper también y parecía que nadie lo notaba, era ella la que se preocupaba del estado emocional de Paige y al mismo tiempo de tratar de entenderla, ojalá pudiese ser al menos una mínima parte de Piper y devolverle toda la paciencia que le tenía, pero no era tan fácil.

La pequeña Paige se había mantenido bastante callada, en ese almuerzo y todos los días desde la muerte de su abuela, no le gustaba hablar cuando estaba triste…y parecía que ninguna de sus hermanas estaban llevando bien el luto, lo que la hacía sentir más vulnerable; si ellas no podían, ¿Cómo iba a poder ella?

En la mesa se sentía la tensión: La familia estaba rota y ninguna de las cuatro sabía cómo repararla.

* * *

**_¡Espero que les haya gustado! cariños especiales a Vane-chan6._**

**_[¨] Capítulo re editado por primera vez el 20 de Septiembre del 2010._**


	3. Primer día de escuela

__

**Gracias especiales a vane-chan6 porque si no la pelea entre Phoebe y Taylor no hubiera sido contada jaja. Saludos también a Viiry :D , girls230889 y a NUAJava ¡Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo y sigan visitando!**

__

*** Freebe es el apodo (A modo de ofensa) que le pusieron a Phoebe en la escuela, según la serie (Temporada seis, capítulo 17, "Hyde school reunion").**

**

* * *

**

**_Capitulo dos: Primer día de escuela._**

El día lunes llegó quizás, demasiado rápido para las chicas. Se habían tomado casi una semana de ausencia en la escuela desde el fatal acontecimiento y parecía no ser suficiente aún, pero tanto Piper como Paige y Prue habían decidido volver a clases ese día lunes al no soportar más el ambiente depresivo y hostil en el que estaba sumida la casa. Por otro lado, Phoebe no había dicho nada al respecto, pero sabía que iba a necesitar distraerse un poco y estar lejos de las "garras" de Prue, por lo que decidió que también iba a ir, de todas maneras, si se le ocurría querer faltar al día siguiente podría hacerlo casi sin problemas.

Mientras Piper y Phoebe recogían las cosas del desayuno y Paige lavaba algunos platos, Prue corrió hasta la puerta para averiguar quién era la persona que tocaba el timbre a esa hora de la mañana.

― ¡Señora Trudeau! ― Saludó, bastante alegre y sin ocultar su sorpresa ― ¿Qué hace aquí a esta hora?, Pase, pase.

La madre de Andy sonrió con su habitual amabilidad y entró a la casa tranquilamente, llevando una bolsa de género en las manos y arrastrándola adentro.

― Bueno, supuse que posiblemente no habían tenido tiempo para salir a comprar algunas cosas para la semana y les traje esto ― Dijo tendiéndole la bolsa a Prudence ― Es una merienda para cada una, mientras estén en la escuela ― Le explicó, indicándole las cuatro bolsitas herméticas ― Abajo hay un guiso de pollo para que cenen y les traje algo de dinero para el almuerzo hoy en la escuela, sé que no es de lo más nutritivo, pero no tuve más tiempo para cocinar otra cosa y...

A medida que la mujer iba hablando, Prue se emocionaba más y más ante la bondad y buena voluntad que poseía, haciéndola sentir reconfortada al ver que no estaba tan sola ni que todo parecía ser tan horrible y sombrío como parecía. Le hacía sentir culpable escucharla pedir disculpas por no haber cocinado almuerzo para ellas, y escucharla argumentar que no era mala voluntad sino falta de tiempo, ya que Andy también comería en la escuela se día, ¿Cómo podía darle explicaciones? Estaba haciendo mucho, demasiado por ellas y aún así sentía que le faltaba esfuerzo.

― Gracias por tomarse las molestias ― Le dijo abrazándola con fuerza, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por la espontaneidad ― Hace demasiado por nosotras, muchas gracias ― Repitió, separándose de ella con una amplia e infantil sonrisa.

Siempre se sentía como una niña pequeña cuando estaba con ella, por alguna razón, retrocedía en el tiempo a cuando tenía cinco años y su madre y su madrina se sentaban a cuidarla a ella, a Andy a sus hermanas en el frontis de la casa. El sonido de la alarma de su reloj de pulsera, indicándole que ya eran las siete treinta la hizo volver a la realidad.

― ¿Cuánto salió todo esto?― Preguntó, pensando en lo que le debía considerar como descuento a la mensualidad que le correspondía.

― No te preocupes cariño, es un regalo.

― No puedo aceptarlo así como así, no ― Intentó replicar, pero la señora Trudeau la detuvo.

― Tranquila Prudence, sólo promete que vas a llamar si necesitas algo ― Le pidió, besándola en la mejilla ― Saludos a tus hermanas ― Dijo, despidiéndose de Prue y yéndose por donde mismo había venido antes de que pudiera seguir replicando o decir algo.

― ¿Quién era?― preguntó Paige con algo de curiosidad, saliendo de la cocina y con Piper y Phoebe tras ella.

― La señora Trudeau. Nos trajo esto ― Dijo poniendo la bolsa sobre la mesa, mientras Phoebe se acercaba a hurguetear como un animalito curioso ― ¡Hey! No eres un perro ― Le reprendió Prue, echándola con la mano y viéndola cruzarse de brazos ― Es una merienda, dinero para el almuerzo y la cena ― Les explicó, entregándole a cada niña una bolsita con su merienda y el dinero del almuerzo.

― Vaya, es un hermoso detalle ― Dijo Piper― Un día de estos, cuando estemos más ordenadas, me gustaría invitarlos a cenar ― Propuso con los ojos brillantes, realmente disfrutaba cocinar para el resto, era su manera de entregar y demostrar amor y compromiso hacia ellos, poniéndole todo el corazón, esfuerzo y espíritu a cada cosa que preparaba: como su abuela le había enseñado.

― Me gusta la idea ― Secundó Paige, un poco más en paz que los días anteriores y sorprendiendo al resto al haber hablado dos veces seguidas en menos de una hora.

― Vamos chicas, son las 7:30 y debemos llegar a clases ― Les recordó Prue tomando su mochila y saliendo de la casa.

Las demás no se hicieron esperar y salieron tras ella. Prue dejó su mochila en el asiento de atrás junto a Phoebe y Paige y se subió al auto en el asiento del conductor. Piper terminó de asegurar las puertas y se subió en el asiento del copiloto. Y aunque todas parecían poco conectadas esos días, cada una de ellas estaba pensando en lo mismo: Era su primer día de escuela sin que nadie les dijera "Pórtense bien chicas, no olviden su almuerzo".

Prue miraba el camino bastante concentrada. Era la primera vez que salía de casa sin que la abuela le dijera "Cuidado al conducir Prue, usa el cinturón y procura que tus hermanas lo hagan. No lleguen tarde, pero es mejor perder un minuto en la vida que la vida en un minuto" Ella solía odiar que su abuela le diera ese tipo de recomendaciones, pero el día de hoy, realmente necesitaba escucharlas...cuánto daría por escuchar una sola instrucción de su boca, jamás pensó que llegaría a extrañar eso de parte de ella, pero lo hacía, y dolía un mundo.

Piper estaba pendiente de que su maqueta no se desarmara, afirmándola por todas partes y retocando cada pocos segundos cada ínfimo detalle para asegurarse de que no se fuera a desmarar; por lo general, la abuela le daba una crítica constructiva sobre sus trabajos y le ayudaba con algunos consejos, como enseñándole a pegar algunas cosas o a coser otras…esta vez, su maqueta había sido construida sin la ayuda de nadie y sin ningún comentario final.

Phoebe desvió su mirada a sus tres hermanas, de seguro todas estaban pensando en lo mismo que ella…nadie le había gritado para que despertara, ni le había dicho "Phoebe Halliwell, ¡Espero que no me llame ningún maestro para esta tarde!" Mientras ella se reía y prometía que no iba a pasar, pero si pasaba…casi siempre, siempre decepcionaba a su familia…Ahora se arrepentía de todas las veces que había prometido cosas en vano, de todas las oportunidades en que fue un problema más que una ayuda y de no haber sido una mejor persona cuando valía la pena y su abuela podía verlo. Ahora, todo estaba perdido y si antes las cosas habían tenido poco sentido para ella, ahora ya no existía ninguna razón para seguir de pie.

Paige trataba de reprimir sus recuerdos. No quería sufrir pensando en lo que le hacía falta…pero necesitaba tanto a su abuela...que le diera un beso antes de salir deseándole suerte y que le dijera "Cariño, no permitas que nadie te diga que no puedes hacer algo, y si sientes que no puedes ¡Das lo mejor de ti misma y lo intentas! Eso hace una Halliwell". A pesar de que su apellido era Matthews, por su padre que no conocía, jamás se sintió anexa a las Halliwell, y todo porque su abuela jamás había permitido que se sintiera insegura o poco importante, ella siempre le había enseñado a destacar sus habilidades; era quien la había convencido de cantar el año pasado para la escuela, también la que le había regalado su primer lienzo y quien se había encargado de criarla desde que era una bebé...no podía describir cuanto la necesitaba en ese momento. Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro, por más que había tratado evitarlas éstas corrían libres y en completo silencio, pero cada vez caían con más fuerza y cada vez el dolor era más fuerte, por lo que al poco tiempo dejaron de ser mudas para comenzar a ahogarla.

Prue sintió un pequeño sollozo desde la parte de atrás del auto y por rápido instinto miró hacia atrás a través del espejo del auto, dándose cuenta en el acto de que se trataba de Paige. Tragó saliva en seco y se cambió de pista, desviándose del camino de la escuela y deteniéndose en un parque cercano a la casa en donde estacionó el auto.

― Chicas― Dijo también con los ojos vidriosos, parecía que las lágrimas de Paige habían despertado el mismo sentimiento de desolación en todas las demás y también el de impotencia al verse incapaces de hacer nada por cambiar el pasado y recuperar eso que extrañaban tanto ― Si alguna de ustedes desea volver a casa o ir a otro lado que no sea la escuela, dígamelo ahora…Yo...no quiero que se sientan presionadas. Sé que el golpe sigue siendo fuerte y si necesitan más tiempo...

Prue no sabía bien qué decir y finalmente se remitió a morder su lengua mientras se negaba a mirar atrás otra vez, era demasiado fuerte tener que ser el árbol al que todas se arrimaran, cuando las chicas esperaban de ella un roble y no era más que una ramita frágil con aspiraciones de ser un árbol. Por unos segundos, ninguna de las tres contestó, ocupadas en sus vagos intentos de reprimir sus lágrimas, pero Paige no resistió un segundo más y olvidándose de todas las palabras de fuerza y apoyo moral que se había estado repitiendo durante ese tiempo, se soltó a llorar desconsoladamente escondiendo su rostro entre sus tiritantes manos.

― No quiero ir a ningún lado Prue, quiero a la abuela ― Le confesó llorando y sintiéndose tan tonta y malcriada como perdida y desolada. Sabía que estaba siendo injusta con sus hermanas mayores y cruel al serles un peso extra, pero la tristeza era demasiado grande y no había nada que pudiera sacarla de su corazón.

Prue tampoco soportó más tiempo, pero en lugar de seguir el ejemplo de Paige y largarse a llorar, se desabrochó el cinturón para bajarse del auto y abrazarla, pero no fue necesario ya que Phoebe se le adelantó. Ésta abrazó a su única hermana menor y la acomodó en su pecho, susurrándole despacio para tratar de tranquilizarla y acariciándole el cabello mientras su ropa se mojaba con las lágrimas histéricas de la pequeña. Piper tampoco resistió la escena y dejó de intentar retener sus lágrimas, desatando con esto las de Prue y Phoebe.

Las cuatro permanecieron en su estado de catarsis durante un tiempo que ninguna podía determinar, nadando entre recuerdos, heridas, momentos felices y también otros tristes, pero todas coincidiendo en lo mismo: necesitaban a su abuela.

― Somos un grupo de sapos ― Bromeó Paige aún abrazada a Phoebe y recibiendo una mirada de duda de parte de todas ― Tenemos los ojos grandes, hinchados y rojos ― Explicó, causando de repente una risotada estridente, y aunque el chiste no era bueno, a todas les alegraba esa chispa de alegría picaresca que ella proyectaba y parecía estar de vuelta, al menos por ese momento.

― Vaya, ya son las 7:50 ― Anunció Prue, mirando su reloj, como siempre. La hora de entrada era a las ocho en punto ― ¿Alguna quiere volver a casa? ― Preguntó, recibiendo negativas de parte de todas.

― Pero creo que necesitamos mojarnos un poco la cara, peinarnos un poco... ― Sugirió Piper ― Si llegamos así nos van a llenar de preguntas y no nos podremos quitar de encima a nadie.

― Brillante, mi querida Piper ― Secundó Phoebe aún emocionada y llorosa, pensando en que quizás eso le ayudaría a dejar de parecer una niña pequeña.

Prue encendió el auto y volvió a unirse a la pista, dando una vuelta en para regresar a casa con el fin de que todas pudieran arreglarse un poco antes de salir otra vez, a esas alturas, ya no le interesaba si llegaban tarde o no y más tarde, a eso de las ocho y quince, estacionó el auto cerca de la escuela.

― Iré a dejar a Phoebe a su salón, tu ve con Paige ― Le pidió Prue a Piper, mientras ésta asentía sin chistar y emprendía rumbo junto a Paige a reincorporarse en clases.

Piper llevó a Paige hasta el segundo piso en el tercer salón, sintiéndose un poco extraña al volver a la escuela así como así, en donde todo parecía dar la falsa impresión de que no había pasado nada nunca y que al volver a casa, Penny estaría esperándolas con alguna cosa para comer y sus típicas preguntas acerca del día. Al llegar al salón de Paige, ésta tocó la puerta y esperaron unos segundos antes de que la maestra de artes abriera.

― ¿Diga? ― Preguntó distraídamente, aún mirando al interior del salón, hasta que la no respuesta de la persona en la puerta la hizo voltear con el ceño fruncido y la queja en la boca ― ¡Señoritas Halliwell!― Exclamó con alegría al reparar en que eran ellas ― ¡Qué emoción que hayan regresado a clases!, aunque es un poco tarde ― Agregó, indicándoles el reloj de la pared.

― Motivos personales ― Se excusó Piper con una mueca culpable ―Ddisculpe el atraso Señora Stevens, no se va a repetir, lo prometo.

― No se preocupe, adelante Paige, pase ― Le pidió con una sonrisa dulce, observando con cierta lástima cómo Piper se despedía de su hermanita y seguía su camino hasta el cuarto piso para llegar a su clase de biología.

Paige devolvió la sonrisa algo incómoda, sin saber si era o no una buena idea haber vuelto a la escuela tan pronto, pero se armó de valor, afianzó el agarre de su mochila y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, puso un pie dentro del salón.

― ¡Paige!― Gritaron varios de sus compañeros, corriendo para saludarla y llenarla de abrazos y aunque en ese momento a Paige le molestaba un poco tanto desorden y abrazos, no podía ocultar que estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a su clase y a todos sus amigos en ella.

― Hey, ya, déjenla respirar ― Les pidió Glen, el mejor amigo de Paige, retirándolos a todos de encima de ella con unas cuantas brazadas ― Ven, siéntate conmigo.

El chico la tomó de la muñeca y la guió hasta donde él estaba sentado, posicionando sus cosas en el lugar vacío junto a su asiento, como siempre. Glen y Paige se conocían desde el kínder y eran los mejores amigos desde ese entonces. Ambos se llevaban bien con todo el salón, a pesar de ser de bajo perfil, y aunque nunca estaban solos o faltos de amigos, nada podría compararse con la relación que tenían. Ellos se describían como los ojos: cada uno podía ver por su lado y sobrevivir el uno sin el otro a duras penas, pero cuando ambos miraban juntos, la vista era total y completa. Eran un equipo, el más perfecto equipo. Eran inseparables e insustituibles.

― Sí, y el resto también tome asiento, ¡Es hora de comenzar a trabajar! ― Les pidió la maestra Stevens, revisando una hoja entre sus manos y encontrando el tema de la unidad ― Hoy, vamos a seguir trabajando sobre cosas de la vida. Vamos a hacer una composición acerca de la... ― Dijo, quedándose en silencio de repente. "Muerte" ese era el tema de hoy, pero no podía hacerle eso a Paige ― El día de hoy... ― Dijo repitiendo, pensando en algo rápido ― Es...vamos a...vamos a... ¡Hacer un trabajo acerca de la amistad!, sí, la amistad ― Finalizó, lanzando la primera palabra que se le fuera a la cabeza.

Paige y Glen se sonrieron y empezaron a compartir ideas antes de empezar a trabajar; a él no se le daban muy bien las artes, por lo que para ella era divertido ayudarlo a tratar de encontrar su "Picasso" interior y, de igual forma, él se encargaba de ayudarla en biología.

En otra parte de la escuela, un piso más abajo, Phoebe se sentía un poco fastidiada por tener que ser llevada a clases por su hermana mayor como si ella no pudiese encontrar el camino sola, pero no iba a discutir ahora; no cuando la mayor parecía tan mansa y dispuesta a no sermonearla, al menos por ese rato.

― Ya, estamos en el gimnasio ― Le dijo Prue en la puerta del salón, respetando un poco la intimidad de su hermana y no queriendo dejarla adentro de él con toda la gente de testigo, pero iba en su compañía en el caso de que surgiera un problema al reingreso o algo así, la misma razón por la cual Piper había acompañado a Paige.

― ¿No podíamos llegar tarde otro día? ― Preguntó Phoebe un poco molesta, restregándose el rostro y algo adormilada todavía después del llanto.

― ¿Por qué?, ¿Algún problema?― Le preguntó Prue tratando de ser comprensiva y sin ánimos de discutir.

― Sí, la maestra no me soporta y me va a hacer dar mil vueltas por la cancha...

Prue enarcó una ceja y no pudo contener la broma de mal gusto de su boca al observar la cara de súplica de Phoebe de saltarse esa clase o algo por el estilo.

― ¿Te odia una maestra?, Wow, ¿En serio? No te creo.

― Cállate ― Le respondió Phoebe con una mirada ofendida, pero demasiado cansada como para empezar otra rutina de respuestas rápidas, cortas y pesadas ― Al menos le agrado al señor Morrison ― Se defendió, tratando de alargar un poco el clima agradable y familiar que se había construido esa mañana entre ellas; que fuera rebelde y le gustara su independencia, no significaba que no le gustara cuando se sentía parte de la familia y no un problema para ella.

― No sé si le agradas tú ― Respondió apuntando a su hermana ― o "tus" ― Continuó, apuntando sus pechos con una mueca de asco, recordando cuando aquél maestro le hacía clases a ella y a su curso y no paraba de mirarlas cuando creía que no estaban atentas.

― Sí, tienes razón ― Murmuró Phoebe, fingiendo que recién caía en cuenta de eso ― Viejo verde ― Concluyó, volviendo al tema cuando notó que llevaban casi tres minutos paradas afuera de la puerta y sin moverse de ahí ― Pero eso no quita que voy a terminar dando una vuelta al mundo por culpa de Peterson.

Phoebe se cruzó de brazos mirándola con expectación y Prue rodó los ojos antes de tomar la manilla de la puerta.

― Vamos, yo hablo con ella. Recuerda ― Dijo apuntándose a sí misma con orgullo y una sonrisa como de comercial de televisión ― Líder de porristas, favorita de la maestra.

― Lo que digas Barbie ― Le contestó Phoebe con una risita entre divertida y acostumbrada a la prepotencia que solía tener Prue y una actividad cualquiera en la que fuese líder.

Abrieron la puerta juntas y entraron al gimnasio, encontrándose con toda la clase terminando de correr al rededor de la cancha. Phoebe se desvió hasta las bancas y dejó su bolso ahí, mientras que Prue siguió su camino hasta Peterson.

― ¡Prudence!, ¡Qué alegría tenerte de vuelta! ― Celebró la maestra al verla caminar hacia ella, dándole un afectuoso pero breve abrazo, reparando en que Phoebe venía acercándose también ― Señorita Halliwell, ha vuelto ― Le dijo sin emoción.

― ¿Ves como me ama? ― Le preguntó Phoebe a Prue en un susurro, y ésta la retiró de su oreja para poder hablar en paz.

La menor entre las dos apoyó sus manos en sus caderas en un gesto aburrido y con la esperanza de que la intervención de Prue evitase que tuviera que correr hasta que se le gastaran las piernas. La maestra le tenía algo de manía, aunque por lo general, siempre le daba más oportunidades para resaltar que al resto, eso si, que con una exigencia mayor y esto se debía a que tiempo atrás, Phoebe había sido una buena estudiante y alumna como el resto de sus hermanas y una promesa para el equipo de handball de la escuela; todo hasta que decidió irse por el camino de "Las almas en desgracia" como decía la directora, y el equipo se había ido totalmente a pique, además de haber sido olvidado por todos. Ahora, Peterson trataba de sacar adelante a esa antigua Phoebe de su cascarón, pero no podía evitar castigar a la nueva por haberse convertido en lo que era.

― Hola maestra Peterson. Vengo a pedirle disculpas por el retraso de mi hermana. Fue culpa mía, tuve algunos problemas con el auto y...lo de abuela... ― Se excusó algo complicada. No estaba acostumbrada a darle explicaciones a la gente, porque no solía cometer faltas, aunque el año pasado había sido un imán de problemas, tal y como Phoebe era ahora, y pedir disculpas, sobretodo ante esa profesora, la ponían algo tensa al recordar algunos baches del pasado.

― Cariño, no te preocupes, no hay ningún problema. Ve a tus clases con tranquilidad, ésta vez lo dejaré pasar ― Le respondió, con una sonrisa cálida para Prue y una mueca un tanto extraña para Phoebe.

― Muchas gracias ― Sonrió Prue con cierta picardía ― Bueno, tengo que irme, ¡Adiós! ― Se despidió haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y pellizcando a Phoebe antes de irse, susurrándole en una súplica ― Pórtate bien.

Ésta la miró con cara de odio y se sobó el brazo, y si no hizo nada fue por el simple hecho de que la profesora la estaba mirando con un plan en mente.

― Halliwell ― Le dijo, confirmando sus pensamientos ― Capitana uno.

Phoebe rezongó y rodó los ojos al son de un resoplido molesto, le fastidiaba tener que ser la capitana siempre, aunque tenía que reconocer que le encantaba esa adrenalina competitiva que la invadía cada vez que tenía que dirigir, y sobretodo, sentirse útil y buena para algo; aún no entendía por qué ya no era parte del equipo de Handball, o más bien, por qué permitido que lo cerraran luego de renunciar a él. La maestra tomó su silbato para dar por finalizo el trote para las demás chicas.

― ¡Williams! ― Gritó, llamando a la novia de Andy, que originalmente era del curso de Piper pero había repetido un año en su séptimo grado, haciéndola quedar en el curso de Phoebe y convertirse en su enemiga natural ― ¡Capitana dos!

Taylor corrió agitando su cabello rubio hacia ambos lados de su cabeza mientras Phoebe la observaba con una ceja alzada, y ambas miradas se cruzaron en un odio profundo departe de la rubia, que la morena respondió levantándole el dedo del medio de su mano izquierda, aprovechando que estaba cruzada de brazos y Peterson no podía verla.

― Hagan una fila― Les pidió a las demás, y éstas a paso eternamente lento para demorar la clase, empezaron a caminar ― ¡Vamos, que no tengo todo el día! ― Les gritó tocando el silbato otra vez, con una mirada amenazante y pose agresiva, haciendo que todas corrieran para obedecer la orden lo más rápido posible.

Peterson contó a las chicas y luego de calcular veintidós niñas además de las capitanas, les dijo:

― Las primeras once con Williams, las otras once con Halliwell, ¡HANDBALL!

Mientras Prue escuchaba el silbato de la maestra Stevens hasta el pasillo en donde estaba, se dirigía al tercer piso a su clase de español. Hacía semanas que no le ponía especial atención al idioma, ya que por lo general había pasado mucho tiempo en el hospital cuidando de su abuela más que pendiente de las clases, o siquiera asistiendo a ellas, pero algo le decía que aunque su español apenas fuese apenas más que básico como para llegar a un nivel intermedio, no le iría tan mal esa clase.

Al entrar al salón, la mayoría de los compañeros tan populares como ella le sonrieron, mientras que otros que le tenían envidia se pusieron a hacer comentarios que no reparó en escuchar al estar más pendiente de las señas de Andy y Samantha, y del cariñoso saludo de su profesor.

― ¡Señorita Halliwell! ― Le dijo contento, juntando sus manos con alegría y caminando hasta la puerta ― Es un gusto tenerla de vuelta, ¿Cómo ha estado?

― Bien señor, muchas gracias...ha sido difícil pero, todo bien ― Le aseguró manteniendo su típica sonrisa condescendiente ― También me alegra estar de vuelta. Linda corbata, ¿Es nueva?

El maestro le sonrió y asintió repasando su corbata con los dedos, sintiéndose complacido de que Prue lo hubiese notado y también victorioso ante el comentario que su esposa le había hecho esa mañana acerca de la misma, diciéndole que algo azul con puntos amarillos no combinaba con su traje verde agua.

― Sí, gracias por notarlo ― Le respondió cerrando la puerta y viéndola hacerse hacia un lado, sin avanzar hasta el salón, respetuosa como siempre ― Bueno, pase, pase, tome asiento ― Le dijo mientras ella buscaba un lugar cerca de Andy y Samantha (Su mejor amigo y mejor amiga, respectivamente).

Sam era la mejor amiga de Prue desde quinto año. Cuando ésta llegó desde Texas, los chicos solían burlarse de ella por su acento, pero nunca contaron con que la colorina de definidos rizos tuviese un carácter fuerte y no se dejaría aplastar, ganándose así la admiración de Prue y su amistad, que de paso, venía con la de Andy.

― Hola Prue ― Le saludó Samantha con un abrazo ― ¿Segura que...?

― No te preocupes, estoy bien ― Le aseguró, adelantándose a su pregunta y tratando de darle tranquilidad ― ¿En qué estamos?

Sam se resignó ante la respuesta y no dijo nada; conocía a su amiga, y sabía que aunque estuviese deshecha por dentro, mostraría al mundo que nada estaba pasando en su vida...y también que, si es que necesitaba apoyo moral y un hombro para llorar, recurriría a ella y a Andy cuando estuvieran en privacidad y nadie pudiese ver que Prue Halliwell tenía derecho a flaquear a veces.

― En una guía que nos pasaron la semana pasada, te traje una copia ― Le dijo Andy, ruborizándose un poco al sentir la suave mano de Prue junto a la suya al momento en que le entregaba las siete hojas unidas por un clip.

― Gracias Andy, eres un sol ― Le alagó con una sonrisa juguetona y de verdad complacida, contenta de que su amigo se hubiese acordado y preocupado de ella, o bueno, que siguiera haciéndolo para hacerle justicia a los cuidados que éste le dedicaba todo el tiempo.

Andy era muy cercano a la familia, pero sobretodo, era su mejor amigo. Se conocían desde recién nacidos, ya que sus padres eran vecinos, y a pesar de que se mudó a otra casa tiempo después, jamás perdieron el contacto y los matricularon en la misma escuela.

― Bueno, señorita Halliwell, ¿Desea usted leer el texto número seis? ― Le preguntó el profesor Branham al frente el pizarrón.

― Claro, ¿Por qué no? ― Contrapreguntó, buscando con la mirada el punto seis ― El amor― Comenzó a leer Prue ― El amor es así, como el fuego: suelen ver el humo los que están afuera, que las llamas los que están dentro.

Varios chicos y chicas se sintieron identificados con esa línea, o más bien, deseaban ser identificados por ella, mientras que la voz lectora tenía su fe inconsciente en que el texto se refiriese a ella y a Andy Trudeau.

En el gimnasio, Phoebe estaba concentrada en el juego balanceándose de un lado a otro para tener mejor movilidad y aunque se encontrase demasiado cansada como para seguir jugando, el marcador estaba su favor; además, su equipo era el más unido y la respetaban, y no precisamente porque fuera de tener muchos amigos que no fueran parte de su pandilla, ya que solía ser cruel, burlesca e irresponsable para todo y con todos, pero no la odiaban ni la odiarían más de lo que sí odiaban a Taylor: nadie había querido unirse a su equipo de forma voluntaria, y las que si lo habían echo, jugaban de mala gana y dejaban caer la pelota por "accidente" solamente para verla gritar; el resto se proponía ganar, no para darle una victoria a Phoebe, sino que para ver llorar a la novia de Andy. Cuando se trataba de Phoebe vs Taylor, todo el grupo se ponía al favor de la Halliwell, por el simple echo de que era la única que siempre podía poner a la porrista en su lugar.

― ¡Tiempo! Anunció Peterson, teniendo que llevar a una de las chicas a la enfermería luego de que ésta se hubiese torcido el pie durante el juego, dejando al resto en descanso.

Las chicas suspiraron aliviadas al poder descansar un rato, aunque algunas lamentaban haber tenido que dejar el emocionante juego en el que habían estado enfrascadas desde el inicio de la clase. Phoebe se sentía especialmente motivada al ir ganando, al menos tenía una pequeña alegría después de tanta tragedia y llanto.

― ¡Son un equipo excelente! ― Felicitó ésta a sus compañeras, olvidándose un momento de que ya no seguía en el séptimo grado y que ninguna de esas niñas seguía siendo amiga suya, excepto Katrina ― Si seguimos así vamos a ganar. Tengan en mente el diez que nos ofreció Peterson si logramos los diez goles ― Les recordó con los ojos brillantes y emocionados, totalmente eufórica ― ¡Vamos a ganar! ― Gritó subiendo su mano al aire, sintiéndose tonta al notar que nadie más se unía a su especie de mundo paralelo en donde era popular y querida por el resto de su clase.

― ¡Vamos a ganar! ― Dijo una de ellas, que solía tener pésimo rendimiento en la clase y solía tener que dar exámenes extras para pasar el ramo, esperando a que esa oportunidad le diera un diez y una posibilidad de que le empezara a ir mejor.

Poco a poco las manos de las demás se unieron a la de Phoebe y al final, cuando las doce palmas estaban reunidas, saltaron y volvieron a gritar.

― ¡Vamos a ganar!

― Será fácil ganar ― Les dijo Phoebe más entusiasmada que al principio ― El otro equipo no tiene ganas de jugar, aprovechemos eso.

― ¿Y quién estaría feliz en el equipo de Taylor? ― Preguntó Katrina riéndose a viva voz junto a su mejor amiga y a otras que encontraron divertida la broma, aunque no a la bromista.

Taylor, al oír su nombre desde más allá, se levantó de la banca y con pasos de diva furiosa y ofendida en la profundidad de su alma, se puso frente al rostro de Phoebe, dispuesta a increparla.

― ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Phoebe la miró con desinterés y se volteó para irse a sentar un rato con Katrina a conversar de alguna cosa; se sentía infinitamente cansada y si no descansaba un poco iba a terminar tirada en el suelo y necesitar que alguien la arrastrara por el resto del día.

― ¿Freebe? ― Insistió Taylor retadoramente, llamándola por el sobrenombre que le había inventado y había terminado masificándose por el resto del estudiantado.

― De nada que te importe ― Le respondió Katrina con ánimos de pelear un poco, o de golpearla si le daba el tiempo y aunque Phoebe estaba molesta por haber sido llamada de esa forma, no le dio importancia y siguió su caminar.

― ¿Ah no?, Mira, para que lo sepas campesina, en mi equipo están MUY FELICES ― Dijo recalcando las últimas palabras y haciendo un gesto vanidoso con la cabeza y el cuello.

Las demás chicas la miraron con cara de no creer lo que escuchaba, negando y rodando los ojos, además de murmurar que eso no era verdad.

― MUY FELICES ― Repitió ― Conmigo como capitana, y si no fuera así, al menos son personas de poca importancia, simples chicas que no me interesan. Ahora, quizás a ti te siguen, porque te ven como la representante de las perdedoras que ellas son ― Dijo con una sonrisita irónica, pero Phoebe contaba hasta diez para no picar en la trampa, pensando en que Taylor se vería más ridícula y humillada si no reaccionaba a sus intentos de insulto.

― Quédate feliz con tu estúpida victoria moral, no durará más de veinte minutos y un estúpido diez en el libro de clases, al final, tu realidad, es que aunque ahora te estén siguiendo once deportistas de mala clase como capitana de equipo, tus propios padres, tu abuela y tu familia en general, te abandonaron y no se interesan ni un poquito por ti.

El silencio era lo único que se escuchaba en ese momento, todas pendientes de las reacciones que la última declaración de Taylor traería consigo. Ésta estaba con una sonrisa orgullosa por lo que había dicho, cruzada de brazos y con una cadera más alzada que la otra, tratando de no relamerse los labios (O se le correría el brillo que tenía en ellos) ante el placer que le producía ver los puños de Phoebe comenzar a tomar forma y enroscarse, al mismo tiempo en que cada músculo de su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse en un vago intento por suprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, ahora que sentía que lo que había oído le había ofendido más de lo que pudo haber pensado alguna vez. No era que no estuviese acostumbrada a que se burlaran de ella en muchas ocasiones o de que Taylor inventara mil rumores diferentes con el único fin de hacerla quedar mal frente a los demás, pero si algo le había herido en lo más profundo de su ser era lo que había tenido que escuchar en un momento de su vida tan malo como ese y que además, tuviese la indecencia de nombrar a su abuela. Nada de lo que había dicho era cierto: su madre no la había abandonado, y su abuela tampoco y, bueno..su padre...él habría de tener buenas razones para haberse ido de la casa hace casi catorce años atrás, y no iba a permitir que la oxigenada que tenía en frente se metiese con su familia; de ella podía decir cualquier cosa, pero con su familia...con ellos no se metía nadie sin que ella hiciera algo al respecto. Y en milisegundo, en una acción que nadie vio venir con tanta rapidez, Phoebe se dio vuelta y con las mandíbulas apretadas, le dio a Taylor un certero puñetazo en el pómulo derecho cargado de todo el resentimiento de los últimos días.

― ¡Ohhh! ― Corearon varias de las testigos para meter cizaña, disfrutando aquél momento que quizás habían estado esperando durante mucho tiempo, a la espera de ver lo que sucedería ahora que la situación estaba en llamas.

Taylor se afirmó el rostro totalmente anonadada, y no alcanzó a darse cuenta de que yacía en el piso al haber perdido el equilibrio.

― ¡Maldita huérfana! ― Le gritó, sintiendo que la zona del golpe estaba empezando a hincharse y tan rápido como el primer golpe de Phoebe, se puso de pie y se lanzó contra ella, afirmándola del cabello.

Phoebe cerró los ojos al sentir el fuerte jalón y simplemente atinó a darle una cachetada tratando de soltarse, pero Taylor la tenía bien afirmada desde la raíz y por más que tratase de deshacerse del agarre no podía hacerlo, por lo que optó por tomarla también del cabello a ver si funcionaba. Poco a poco se formó un círculo alrededor de las chicas, que aplaudían en su mayoría a Phoebe al ser la que tenía más posibilidades de ganar al poseer más agresividad, mientras que apenas dos o tres chicas apoyaban a Taylor. Katrina se había aprovechado del pánico y tenía anotadas unas cuantas apuestas sobre el resultado final, buscándole, como siempre, alguna utilidad monetaria a la escena.

― ¡Retráctate! ― Gritó Phoebe echa una furia, empezando a sentir lágrimas de dolor caer por su rostro y dándole una patada en la pierna a su contrincante para que la soltara, logrando que perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera al suelo con Phoebe sobre ella.

― ¡Suéltame loca! ― Era lo único que atinaba a decir Taylor tratando de protegerse la cara, y sintiendo como Phoebe entre lágrimas que ya no eran de dolor físico, sino que emocional y rabia, le destinaba cachetadas que golpeaban contra sus manos cubriendo su rostro.

― ¡Retráctate! ― Repitió golpeando con fuerza.

Taylor estaba de espalda en el suelo, con las rodillas flectadas y rezando porque su cara, cabello o uñas no salieran dañados en esa situación, y también por que no le quedase ninguna marca del ataque que estaba sufriendo.

Phoebe tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas, le castañeaban los dientes debido a la ira y estaba sentada sobre el vientre de Taylor, con sus pies apoyados en el piso y una de sus manos tratando de despejar el rostro de Taylor de su protección, y la otra dando cachetadas a diestra y siniestra. Estaba herida, tenía que reconocerlo, aunque fuese a si misma y a pesar de sentir que en cualquier momento la energía se le acabaría y el cansancio la haría desfallecer, quería luchar lo máximo posible hasta hacerla arrepentirse de todas las mentiras que había dicho, esa era la razón por la que cachetadas eran su opción y no puñetazos y patadas como se merecía la chica chillando en el suelo.

― ¡No! ― Insistió Taylor ― ¡Quítate de encima mío!

― ¡RETRACTATE!

Y entre más pasaba el tiempo, ya no escuchaba los gritos de las demás chicas. No venía nada más que el deseo de que ojalá lo que Taylor había dicho fuera mentira, porque, una pequeña e ínfima parte de su corazón creía que era cierto. Una parte le decía que su abuela había dejado de amarla en los últimos años, que si su madre la viese en ese momento negaría que esa era su hija y que, si su padre se había ido, era porque amor no era algo que sentía por ella.

Katrina guardó su libreta rápidamente y también el dinero que había recaudado cuando el resto del grupo comenzó a alborotarse más de la cuenta, resultado de la reaparición de la profesora en el lugar.

― Ya, suficiente ― Le dijo Katrina a Phoebe, mientras ésta última sentía que alguien la jalaba hacia atrás; entre menos supiese Peterson de la pelea, menos oportunidades habían de que se enterara de las apuestas ilegales que había estado haciendo durante ese tiempo (Y si lo hacía, las otras apuestas que solía realizar, correrían peligro de ser descubiertas también).

― ¡Halliwell, Williams!, ¿Qué demonios hacen? ― Dijo la mujer, totalmente escandalizada ante lo que sus ojos le enseñaban, tomando a Phoebe desde su playera para quitarla de encima de Taylor, y a ésta última de la muñeca para ayudarla a pararse.

― ¡Esa perra! ― Le rebatió Phoebe, intentado alcanzar a Taylor con el fin de que se retractara de una buena vez, pero la maestra fue más rápida y soltó a Taylor, quien se refugió entre el par de amigas que tenía, para poder afirmar a Phoebe con sus dos brazos e intentaba tranquilizarla.

Taylor miraba la cara de Phoebe con terror: estaba tan roja como un tomate, con ganas de matarla y su respiración parecía errática y agitada. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie de lo agotada que parecía, pero sus ojos demostraban tener la energía suficiente como para hacerla pedirle perdón de rodillas.

Piper iba haciendo malabares por el pasillo para evitar que su maqueta se cayera o se destruyera: tenía que llegar en las mejores condiciones posibles hasta el salón para ser evaluada.

― ¡Lo siento por llegar tarde Maestro Carter! ― Exlamó apenas vio la puerta abierta del laboratorio de biología ― En serio, de verdad, tuve, tuve un problema familiar y no pude llegar antes y...¿Señor Carter? ― Preguntó con voz confusa al notar que el salón estaba vacío y que no había nadie en los pasillos ― ¿Chicos? ― Dijo ésta vez, pero estaba confirmado: no había nadie ― ¡Genial! Todo un fin de semana para hacer una estúpida maqueta y no hay nadie.

Cerró los ojos y tomó aire profundamente antes de soltar y darse la vuelta para bajar por donde mismo había subido: iría a inspectoría a ver si alguien le decía dónde encontrar al señor Carter y al resto de su clase.

― ¡Señorita Halliwell!, Qué bueno es tenerla de vuelta ― Le dijo la directora de la escuela, que por ese momento estaba en la oficina de inspectores.

― Muchas gracias directora Smith ― Respondió dejándose abrazar, con todas las formalidades del caso ― Señora, este, quería saber...¿Sabe dónde está el tercer año B? Subí al salón pero no hay nadie, y, bueno...

― Querida Piper, los chicos están en un paseo a terreno, volverán en el bloque siguiente.

― Oh, rayos ― Se quejó Piper, mirando su trabajo con odio y sonrojándose de inmediato por la expresión utilizada frente a la directora de la escuela, quien le tenía especial cariño por representar a la escuela en olimpiadas de matemáticas, ciencias o humanidades, y también a Prue por ser líder de porristas y del consejo escolar.

― Si quieres, puedes aprovechar de ordenar tu casillero o cualquier cosa, usa bien tu tiempo. Te daré un pase para que puedas entrar a la segunda hora ― Le dijo, tomando un papel y anotando los datos de Piper, la hora de llegada y la fecha ― Toma cariño, te recomiendo que dejes tu maqueta en la oficina de la subdirector para asegurar que no la rompan, sabes cómo son los niños.

Piper asintió ante la amigable sonrisa de la mujer y agradeció por el pase antes de irse de ahí camino a la oficina de la subdirectora, la idea de Smith era buena y después de tanto esfuerzo, debía asegurarse de dejar su trabajo en algún lugar seguro y libre de una posible destrucción. Cuando iba entrando al recibidor de la oficina, pudo ver que la misma tenía la puerta abierta y que dentro de ella, Phoebe y Talor estaban completamente despeinadas y aceleradas. De las dos trenzas que se había hecho Phoebe antes de llegar a clases, quedaba la mitad de una (y eso era mucho decir), tenía los ojos hinchados, los labios resecos y el mentón tembloroso, mientras que el cabello largo, rubio y liso de Taylor estaba completamente enredado en sí mismo; la chica parecía ser un total desastre, y en comparación, Phoebe se veía como una candidata a concurso de belleza: el rostro de la peor enemiga de su hermana estaba completamente inflamado y parecía que las manos de ésta tenían algunos rasguños, sin obviar el grandísimo detalle de que ocho de sus diez uñas con manicure francesa estaban quebradas, lo que la tenía llorando, posiblemente, más que el golpe en la cara.

― No me importa quien empezó ― Insistió la subdirectora con cara de circunstancia ― El punto es que las dos se pusieron a golpear, y si no fuera por la maestra no sé en qué condiciones estarían ahora. ¡Gracias a Dios que no terminaron dándose golpes y patadas brutales como si fueran dos hombres salvajes!, O bueno, al menos no las dos ― Reformuló, mirando a Phoebe significativamente y con un gesto para hacerla sentir culpable ― Y no fue más que algo de mechoneo y cachetadas como dos mujeres histéricas sin modales, y no como las señoritas que ésta escuela pretende que sean ― Les dijo, sentándose al darse cuenta que se había puesto de pie por el exalto.

Taylor solamente estaba enfocada en sus uñas rotas y con el corazón también roto por ellas, mientras que Phoebe sentía que nada de lo que esa señora le estaba diciendo tenía sentido para ella, ¿A quién le podría importar lucir como una señorita cuando su vida era un total fracaso?

― Williams: estás suspendida tres días y necesito hablar con tus padres mañana en la tarde, a las seis, en mi oficina. Ahora prepárate para tu siguiente clase ― Sentenció, registrando la citación en su agenda para no olvidarla.

Taylor puso cara de indignación y aunque no dijo nada, pasó por el costado de Phoebe dándole un ligero empujón en el hombro.

― ¡Cuatro días! ― Le dijo la subdirectora en tono de amenaza y regaño, lo que hizo que la estudiante golpeara la puerta de la recepción al salir ― ¡Cinco si no quieres una semana, Williams! ― Vociferó con severidad, masejeándose las sienes estresada, pero para su alivio, Taylor no se volvió a pronunciar.

― ¿Y Phoebe? ― Preguntó Piper desde su posición, hablando de repente y haciéndose notar.

― Ah, hola señorita ― Le dijo, viendo lo nerviosa que estaba y cómo se aferraba a la maqueta que tenía en las manos ― ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

― Vine a preguntar si podía cuidar de mi trabajo hasta que terminará la jornada, usted sabe, estas cosas se rompen fácil ― Le explicó contándole su historia, al mismo tiempo en que Ramirez lo ponía sobre un mueble.

― Bueno, para la señorita Phoebe ― Continuó con severidad, cambiando su pose seria a una más comprensiva al ver el rostro de Piper preocupado y nervioso, el de Phoebe ido en su propia imaginación y el hecho de recordar de que no tenía a ningún padre, madre o abuela que citar ― Señoritas...yo, yo sé que las cuatro están pasando por un momento muy difícil y...sé que lo que voy a hacer no es para nada justo con la señorita Williams, pero esta vez, voy a perdonar su falta, Phoebe Halliwell.

Piper sonrió casi instantáneamente y soltó todo el aire acumulado en sus pulmones, realmente agradecida de que Prue no tuviese que enterarse de eso y tener más problemas que agregar a su lista. Phoebe sacudió la cabeza, algo confundida al haberse perdido en su mundo unos instantes pensando en nada, y miró a la subdirectora a la cara.

― Pero ― Agregó, ésta vez retomando la severidad ― Si comete alguna falta, voy a ser más dura de lo normal con usted, ¿Entendido? ― Se aseguró y Phoebe asintió vagamente ― Ahora vuelvan a sus clases, las dos.

― Gracias ― Dijo Piper antes de salir detrás de Phoebe, quien sin hacer ningún comentario había salido casi disparada de la dirección, atravesando el recibidor que separaba las oficinas de la directora y subdirectora antes de detenerse en su casillero.

― ¡Por Dios Phoebe! El primer día de clases, ¿Y ya en problemas? ― Le increpó Piper con las manos en las caderas, tono de regaño y mirada profunda.

― Déjame en paz Piper ― Dijo guardando su bolso de deportes en su casillero y cambiándolo por su mochila antes de pasar a su hermana por alto y seguir caminando sin mirarla.

Piper abrió la boca indignada por su actitud y a paso firme la siguió hasta tomarla del brazo y hacerla voltear.

― Espera. Llegas tarde, te peleas, casi te suspenden ¿Y soy yo la que tiene que dejarte en paz?

La voz de Piper parecía herida, y su mirada en los ojos de Phoebe que se rehusaban a corresponderla hacían que ésta se sintiera como debiendo una explicación; no era asidua a darlas, pero la decepción que su hermana proyectaba le hacía querer recuperar un poquito de la emoción y la sensación de sentirse útil que había tenido temprano en la mañana.

― Se...ella... ― Musitó mirando al piso algo atontada ― Ella se estaba burlando de mí... ― Le confesó sintiéndose irritantemente frágil ― ¿Contenta? ― Añadió con agresividad y volviendo a su actuación de chica rebelde, teniendo que afirmarse de la pared y cerrar los ojos para no caer al suelo, se había olvidado de lo exhausta y sedienta que se encontraba.

― ¿Estás bien? ― Preguntó Piper alarmada, y su hermana asintió con distracción, abriendo los ojos despacio, pero sin soltarse de la muralla.

― Taylor...ella, se empezó a reír de nosotras Piper ― Continuó explicándole, al tiempo en que las ganas de llorar y el sentimiento de debilidad en los tobillos regresaba junto con su tristeza ― Dijo que no teníamos a nadie y que...y que nadie me quería, y que hasta mi abuela me había abandonado ― Le confesó sin alcanzar a detener las lágrimas que volvían a caer por sus mejillas, echándose a llorar encima del torso de Piper, quien la recibió con cierta sorpresa entre sus brazos.

― Eso no es verdad ― Le susurró al oído, ahora furiosa contra Taylor, si Phoebe había reaccionado así y además había tenido el valor de decírselo y no mentirle o hacerse la chica ruda, era porque de verdad había creído esas palabras y en serio le habían afectado.

― Sé que...sé que la decepcioné Piper ― Continuó empezando a hipar ― Sé que, sé que ella quería a otra nieta, a, ella quería a esa vieja Phoebe y yo...si ella extraña a alguien sé que, es a todas menos...menos a mí ― Finalizó, sin poder pronunciar otra palabra más ahora que su llanto había tomado el nivel de histérico e incesante en los protectores brazos de Piper.

Phoebe sintió que sus piernas no la soportaban más y sin hacer esfuerzos se dejó caer al suelo con los ojos cerrados. Piper reaccionó rápidamente y se sentó en el piso, abrazando a Phoebe y meciéndola lentamente mientras escuchaba que su llanto se hacía casi mudo, pero más fuerte y desesperado; no sabía qué hacer ahora, muchas veces había deseado que su hermana presentara sentimientos reales y además que se los confiara en lugar de irse de fiesta con los tipos a quienes llamaba amigos, pero al verla tan débil, frágil y lastimada, no tenía idea qué hacer, cómo tranquilizarla o qué decir.

En tanto la mayoría de la escuela esperaba a que tocaran el timbre para salir al recreo, Andy estaba esforzándose por terminar de leer su texto de la clase de español sin sonar como un idiota.

― La peor forma de extrañar a alguien ― Leyó con cierta dificultad ― Es estar sentado a su lado, y saber que nunca lo podrás tener.

― Bien hecho, Kevin, tu turno ― Dijo el profesor, permitiendo que Andy se sentara de nuevo junto a Prudence, y ninguno de los dos chicos se atrevió a mirarse después de la última lectura realizada y, para la buena suerte de ambos (Y también de Kevin) el timbre anunció la salida al primer receso.

Prue tomó sus cosas rápidamente y se fue junto a Sam, tratando de evitar a Andy hasta que su sonrojo se fuera, y se pusieron a conversar de cosas triviales, como: ropa, chicos y el nuevo CD de alguna persona famosa. El único chico dentro del grupo de mujeres las siguió a cierta distancia, y cuando los tres habían llegado hasta sus casilleros, un huracán hecho persona se puso frente a él.

― Esa puta ― Se quejó Taylor enojada, causando sorpresa por su rostro hinchado ― ¡Siempre queriendo dejarme mal!, ¡Siempre buscando humillarme! ― Gritó, antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Andy llorando y pataleando por su desgraciada suerte.

Sam no puso atención, ya que lo que pasara o dejara de pasar con su compañera de equipo le daba lo mismo si no tenía que ver directamente con las animadoras. Prue al principio se alarmó, al saber que ese insulto estaba privilegiadamente reservado para su hermana menor, pero al notar que nadie la había mandado a llamar, se quedó tranquila y no hizo hizo conexión entre la cara lastimada de Taylor y la participación de Phoebe en eso.

― Tranquila Taylor, Phoebe no es así ― Le aseguró, como cada vez desde que eran novios, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que Phoebe no fuera así; ya casi no conocía a la niña que alguna vez había sido su amiga y hermanita menor ― Debió haber sido un mal entendido.

― ¡Deja de defenderla!― Vociferó golpeándolo en el pecho con un manotazo, viendo a Andy sobarse el torso ― ¡Siempre las Halliwell van primero que yo!, ¡Yo soy tu novia Andy!, ¡Yo tengo que ir primero que todas! ― Le exigió comenzando un llanto más exagerado y audible, llamando la atención de varios transeúntes.

― No, no llores ― Le pidió complicado, resintiendo las miradas divertidas de Prue y Sam, que lo hacían sentir más patético de lo que ya se veía ― Tranquila, no quise decir eso ― Insistió acogiéndola entre sus brazos, preguntándose por qué aún no terminaba con ella si no sentía ni siquiera una pizca de empatía, y la respuesta estaba dolorosamente clara: necesitaba olvidar a Prue.

Paige y Glen iban caminando por el pasillo, rumbo a su siguiente clase al otro lado de la escuela, cuando se toparon con el escándalo de Taylor.

― ¿Qué pasó ahora? ― Le preguntó Paige a Prue ansiosa de saber, pecando siempre de curiosidad.

― No lo sé, pero llegó quejándose de Phoebe ― Respondió encogiéndose de hombros ― Espero que no se haya metido en problemas, para variar un poco.

Paige asintió, pensando en que esa no era una respuesta que satisfaciera su necesidad de saberlo todo, pero no iría a preguntarle a Taylor por qué estaba gritando.

― Bueno, me voy, ¡Nos vemos! ― Dijo despidiéndose de su hermana con una radiante sonrisa que le devolvió el alma al cuerpo a la mayor durante unos instantes; parecía que la idea de regresar a sus vidas medianamente normales había sido buena, y el humor de Paige lo demostraba.

― Pobre Andy ― Comentó Glen.

― ¿Pobre?, ¡Él se las busca! ― Respondió rodando los ojos ― Los hombres pueden ser tan básicos, lo siento ― Añadió en seguida, luego de ver la mueca de Glen.

― ¿Cómo fue el fin de semana? ― Le preguntó, queriendo saber si es que estaba molesta o no por no haber hablado con ella desde el funeral, ya que su niñera le había recomendado que la dejara tranquila el fin de semana, todos necesitaban tiempo a solas a veces y un amigo tenía que saber cuándo retirarse para dar espacio.

― Algo deprimente, casi ni nos hablamos, pero al menos descansamos un poco de tanto abrazo, llanto y condolencias...pero, hablemos de algo más agradable.

― Bueno ― Accedió con una sonrisa, contagiada de la cara de curiosidad de Paige que lo más probable era que le estuviese preguntando indirectamente por algún chisme; aunque a nadie le gustaba la gente chismosa, lo bueno de Paige, era que las oía y le entretenían, pero no las publicaba ni le inventaba cosas que no habían pasado, simplemente, morían en su boca ― Te cuento, el otro día Thomas Anderson tomó una de las ranas del laboratorio ¡Y la lanzó al cabello de Marizza Golden!

― ¿De verdad? ― Le preguntó sorprendida, hambrienta de detalles y siguiendo el camino hasta la sala de matemáticas.

― Sí, fue muy divertido, la pobre no paraba de chillar "Me va a salir una verruga" ― Siguió, deteniéndose de sopetón en un enorme cartel frente a sus ojos:

"Fiesta de Halloween, 31 de Octubre, 20 hrs. ¡No te pierdas el baile de la escuela!, ¡Consigue una pareja!

Atte: el consejo de la escuela (Liderado por Prudence Halliwell) y la dirección escolar (Bajo el cargo de la directora L. Smith)."

― ¿Fiesta de Halloween? ― Leyó Paige en voz alta y sin tomarle demasiada atención, pasando de largo.

Glen se detuvo a recordar los datos del mensaje, mientras se daba ánimos para invitarla a ir con él, quizás podría encontrar su oportunidad para que pasara algo más entre los dos, algo más que una amistad, pero le daba demasiado miedo perderla en el caso de que se declarara y ella no sintiera lo mismo, por lo que casi le da un ataque cuando preguntó:

― ¿Qué te parece si venimos?

― No lo sé, no estoy demasiado de humor para esas cosas ahora Glenn ― Respondió suspirando, sin notar que mientras ella no le restaba importancia al asunto, Glen estaba a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco.

― Bueno, este...faltan...faltan seis días y quizás...de aquí a la fecha te hagas la idea, ¿Quién sabe? ― Insistió cada vez más nervioso y odiándose por no haber dejado las cosas hasta ahí ― Además, necesitas distraerte y...yo te paso a buscar, vamos, vamos, juntos.

El niño se mordió la lengua, ahora sí lo había arruinado. Parecía desesperado, y parecía demasiado insistente y poco natural, si Paige descubría sus sentimientos por ella, podría ser el final de todoso esos años de amistad y todo por no haber aceptado un simple no a un tonto baile.

― Está bien ― Le respondió con desinterés, y a su amigo le volvieron los colores a su pálida y asustada cara ― Pero recuerda que debo pedir permiso primero, aunque, desde que el nombre de Prue sale en todos los afiches de actividades, estoy casi segura de que me va a decir que sí, ¿Qué más seguro y resguardado por maestros que la escuela?

En la vacía cancha del patio de la escuela, precisamente bajo las gradas de ésta, Phoebe y un desconocido se besaban apasionadamente, y quién sabe a qué hubieran llegado si ella no hubiese escuchado la voces de Prue, Sam y Andy en la cancha preparando una exposición para la clase de Historia.

― ¡Maldición Justin!, mi hermana ― Le susurró separándose de él y tomando una bocanada de aire, mientras el chico bajo su cuerpo parecía todavía idiotizado por los encantos de una de las menores de la familia ― Tengo que irme, si me ve aquí, me mata ― Le explicó, besándolo una vez más a modo de despedida y girando hacia un costado para salir de ahí.

― Me llamo Max ― Murmuró, pero Phoebe no tenía interés en presentaciones, sobretodo si nunca más en su vida lo volvería a ver o hablar, no le gustaba repetirse platos de peces pequeños.

― Corre Pheebs, corre ― Se decía tratando de darse ánimos para llegar a su salón, aunque tenía las piernas acalambradas entre tanto ejercicio y emociones varias, pero iba tan concentrada en llegar a su clase de inglés que no notó que un chico iba camino contrario al suyo, terminando todo en una colisión.

― ¡Cuidado! ― Dijo el chico sosteniéndola de los brazos y evitando que cayera al suelo.

― ¡Perdón! ― Se disculpó también ella, sintiendo que su estómago se revolvía ante el movimiento tan brusco.

― ¿Estás bien? ― Preguntó su compañero, fijándose en su cara un poco pálida mientras la veía acomodarse la blusa.

― Sí, sí, lo siento debo, debo irme ― Comenzó a trastabillar sin haberlo mirado a la cara hasta ese entonces, y olvidándose de su prisa para detenerse a observar al guapo joven que tenía en frente.

El chico era rubio, alto, de piel clara y unos amables ojos azules, en resumen y definitiva: era un galán.

― Phoebe Halliwell ― Se presentó, tendiéndole la mano sin poder evitar sonreírle de forma coqueta.

― Leo, Leo Wyatt ― Respondió aceptando su mano con una sonrisa cálida.

Phoebe se quedó contemplándolo sin disimular, en su pose más seductora y naturalmente poco tímida cuando se trataba de chicos por conquistar.

― ¿Eres nuevo aquí?, Nunca te había visto ― Dijo finalmente, rompiendo el extraño silencio que se había formado entre ambos y sin dejar de fijarse en cada detalle del muchacho.

― Eh..sí, o sea, llegué hoy ― Respondió, fijándose en su reloj y un poco confundido con las intenciones de la bonita niña que tenía en frente; podía ser guapo, llamar la atención y muchas cosas, pero Leo era una persona muy sencilla, reservada y un poco tímida ― De verdad me gustaría conversar más contigo pero, ya es tarde y tengo clases con el señor Branham; dicen que es estricto.

― Sí, lo es ― Afirmó con un gesto de desinterés ― Pero...si eres un buen chico ― Agregó, poniendo una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Leo, como tigre sobre su presa ― No tendrás problemas...adiós, Leo ― Finalizó a modo de despedida, sonriendo con cierta picardía y guiñándole un ojo antes de voltear, hacer que su mini falda amenazara con enseñar de más y salir de ahí sin dejarlo responder.

Él se quedó un tanto desencajado, sin entender demasiado qué había ocurrido hace pocos segundos con la tal Phoebe Halliwell.

― Qué chica ― Murmuró un tanto avergonzado, siguiendo su camino por el pasillo en busca del salón cinco, en donde tendría que encontrarse con el curso que impartía el señor Branham.

Una vez ahí, se sentó cerca de la ventana, en el primer asiento. Cuando ya se había llenado de gente, el maestro saludó:

― Buenos días chicos, hoy les quiero presentar a un alumno nuevo. Algunos ya lo divisaron en la clase de biología, pero al haber exposición, el maestro Carter no alcanzó a presentarlo, por lo que deberé hacerlo yo ― Dijo, tomando el informe con el nombre del chico nuevo ― Bueno, quiero que le den la bienvenida al señor Leo Wyatt ― Anunció, mientras le indicaba con una señal que pasara al frente ― El chico tiene 16 años y viene de España ― Continuó, deteniéndose al notar una mano alzada en el salón ― ¿Desea decir algo, señorita Moore?

La jovencita que había levantado su mano era bastante hermosa. Tenía el cabello largo, hasta la cintura, castaño y perfectamente liso. Sus ojos eran cafés oscuros, pero encantadores a simple vista y su ropa hacía notar que, además de tener una excelente situación económica, no era de esas que se ponían lo más cómodo para salir: ella era un ícono de la moda.

― Sí señor Carter ― Dijo Michelle, con aire de suficiencia ― ¿El señor Wyatt, tiene novia? ― Preguntó haciéndose la coqueta y recibiendo algunas burlas de algunas de sus compañeras, ya que los chicos estaban embobados con ésta animadora y el resto de las mujeres le tenía miedo o trataban de encajar fingiendo ser su amiga.

El maestro rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros, cediéndole la palabra a Leo.

― No, y no estoy interesado ― Respondió con una sonrisa dulce y sin intención de sonar grosero o humillante, pero bajando a Michelle de su nube a una velocidad vertiginosa.

― Ah, bueno ― Respondió ofendida y humillada por su propio ego ― Qué se podía obtener de un Español que no ostenta el glamour y la frescura para vislumbrar nada acerca de una prodigiosa chica de California; me parece bastante lamentable por lo demás, ya que está disipando de una gran aliada, señor Wyatt ― Dijo, tratando de hablar en inglés de la forma más rebuscada y difícil para poner a Leo en vergüenza, lo cual no le funcionó demasiado, ya que su vocabulario no era muy bueno y no hizo más que autohumillarse otra vez.

Piper entrecerró los ojos enojada, ¿Por qué le gustaba burlarse de todos?, el chico era nuevo, no le había echo nada a nadie y además, venía de otro país con otro idioma, ¿Tanto le costaba ser amable?

― Más lamentable es que te burles de Wyatt de esa forma ― Interrumpió, sorprendida de sí misma al hablar en público, y por sobretodo, al estar desafiando a una de las chicas más poderosas del colegio ― Me parece vergonzoso que le hables de esa manera a propósito, sólo para que no entienda y dejarlo en vergüenza por no interesarse en ti. No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan cruel e insoportable, no te ha hecho nada y te estás encargando de juzgarlo por no hablar inglés ― Se quejó, notando la cara de sorpresa en otros que oían su voz por casi primera vez, y también en Michelle, quien jamás había cruzado un monosílabo con ella en toda su vida.

Cuando Michelle estaba preparándose para contestarle algo increíblemente ofensivo, vengativo e hiriente a la "nerd" que se había atrevido a hablarle en ese tono, Leo interrumpió.

― Muchas gracias, señorita ― Interfirió, con un perfecto inglés ― Pero si entiendo, he vivido en España muchos años, pero soy estadounidense ― Explicó, mirando a Michelle significativamente y notando cómo se ponía roja de vergüenza, de la rabia y humillación ― Entendí cada palabra de la señorita, también su intención ― Dijo, terminando lo que tenía que decir y volviendo a su asiento, enviándole una dulce sonrisa a Piper desde su posición, la cual la hizo suspirar de manera mental y a Michelle, retorcerse de la envidia.

Al final del día, Piper y Leo habían conversado muy poco, ya que cada maestro se había dedicado a darles diez mil cosas que hacer, pero cuando estaban preparándose para irse a sus casas, él encontró la oportunidad de acercarse a ella para conocerla un poco más.

― Eh, ¡Piper! ― Dijo, notando que había tenido la suerte de que su casillero se encontrara a tres más del de la chica.

― ¡Hola! ― Respondió devolviéndole el saludo, algo tímida y sonrojada, sin saber cómo seguir la conversación, menos con un chico y menos con uno en el que Michelle había puesto el ojo encima ― Eh...lo siento por, por Michelle ella, ella es así y...

Él se sonrió al ver lo nerviosa que estaba al hablarle y le pareció increíblemente tierno que estuviese a punto de ponerse a tartamudear, así que intervino antes de que le diese un colapso.

― No te preocupes. Muchas gracias por defenderme ― Expresó, con una encantadora sonrisa que puso más nerviosa a Piper ― Quisiera saber cuándo vamos a juntarnos para hacer el informe de español ― Continuó, tratando de buscar un tema que no hiciera que su compañera enrojeciera al hablar; parecía no ser muy sociable.

Ella dejó caer uno de sus cuadernos entre su torpeza producto de la conversación con Leo, y mientras lo intentaba recoger, se le caía otro, y otro, hasta que él intervino y los tomó todos para dejarlos nuevamente sobre sus brazos.

― Cuando...cuando tengas, un, algún minuto libre...sólo, sólo dímelo ― Respondió, volteándose de inmediato a fingir que tenía algo en su casillero para ocultar la cara de vergüenza que sabía que tenía, la cual le hacía sentir más avergonzada.

― ¿Te parece el jueves en la tarde?, Aún tengo cosas que arreglar en casa, y bueno, ese día no tengo nada que hacer.

― El jueves entonces ― Respondió sin sacar su rostro del casillero hasta que Leo se fuera de ahí, y sintiéndose completamente tonta y antisocial al notar que desde hace mucho tiempo, solamente había tres personas del sexo masculino con las que intercambiaba palabras (Excepto por los profesores) y esos eran: El señor Trudeau, Andy y Glen. Tenía que aprender a sociabilizar más o sería su fin cada vez que alguien se acercase a hablarle y ella tirara todo al suelo.

Suspiró todavía sintiéndose idiota y se encaminó hasta dirección para ir a rescatar su maqueta; luego se fue al auto a esperar a que las demás llegaran a su punto de encuentro. Después de esperar unos tres o cuatro minutos, Prue apareció junto con Paige y, un poco más atrás venía Phoebe arrastrando las piernas y bostezando.

― ¿Nos vamos? ― Preguntó Prue también agotada por todas las tareas del día.

― Sí ― Respondieron al unísono, todas cansadas, pero más tranquilas y felices que los días previos a ese.

Al llegar a casa, cada una se dedicó a revisar y ordenar sus cosas. Prue, Paige y Piper hicieron sus tareas rápida y eficazmente, y al terminarlas, se dedicaron a perseguir a Phoebe para que comenzara la suya. A eso de las ocho, se juntaron el comedor para cenar y conversar un poco, todas poniendo su mayor esfuerzo en revertir lo frías que habían estado las relaciones entre ellas mismas.

― Hoy llegó un compañero nuevo a la clase ― Comentó Piper.

― ¿Ah sí? ― Le dijo Paige, despertando sus ganas de saberlo todo.

― Se llama Leo, viene de españa; y para variar, Michelle se le lanzó encima apenas lo vio.

― O sea, el chico es guapo ― Intuyó Prue, bebiendo de su vaso después de decir eso.

― El asunto es que él no quiere nada con ella ― Continuó Piper, omitiendo cualquier comentario acerca de la belleza de Leo ― Y, la muy odiosa trató de ponerlo en vergüenza delante de la clase.

― ¿Ponerlo en vergüenza cómo? ― Preguntó Phoebe.

― Se puso a hablarle en un inglés tipo Shakespeare para que no le entendiera, y bueno, yo me enojé y lo defendí, encontré muy injusto e inmaduro que le hablara de esa forma solamente porque no sucumbió ante su ropita fina y su pelo liso.

― Uyyy ― Reaccionó Phoebe de inmediato, formando unos corazoncitos con sus dedos ― A Piper le gusta Leo... ― Canturreó empezando a recortar unas servilletas con los dedos, para empezar a tirarle las figuras en forma de corazón que hacía con ellas.

― ¡Hey! Déjame ya― Le pidió Piper defendiéndose de sus ataques, juntando todas las figuritas y haciéndolas una sola bola de papel roto.

― Bueno, tú no peleas contra de nadie públicamente, menos por un chico ― Le dijo Phoebe tratando de probar su punto ― Y sí ― Continuó, ésta vez dirigiéndose a Prudence ― Es bastante guapo, me lo encontré en el pasillo y si Piper no lo quiere, Phoebe sí.

Prue rodó los ojos y Piper la miró como diciéndole que estaba loca, sin decir nada al respecto y aunque hubiera querido tampoco hubiese podido, ya que Paige tomó la palabra.

― Hablando de pasillos, Glen y yo, bueno, Glenn, me invitó a la fiesta de Halloween la próxima semana. Sé que quizás es muy pronto para celebrar pero... ― Comenzó a decir, enredándose en sus propias palabras, pensando que en su mente la idea sonaba mejor que cuando la publicaba en voz alta; sentía que era una insensible al siquiera intentar sugerir la idea de asistir al baile de otoño con su mejor amigo.

― Tranquila Paige, claro que puedes ir, tienes derecho a divertirte ― Respondió Prue con el tono más dulce y comprensivo que encontró ― Sam y yo decidimos que si nadie nos invitaba, nos iríamos a la fiesta de su primo.

― ¿Alguien dejaría pasar la oportunidad de pedirle a una de ustedes dos que fuera su pareja? ― Acotó Piper sin entender su punto ― Cada vez que hay un baile, tienen al menos seis o siete chicos muriendo por salir con ustedes.

― Puede ser ― Corroboró Prue ― Pero, si no nos parece nadie lo suficientemente interesante como para ir con él, eso cuenta como no conseguir pareja para nosotras.

Piper rodó los ojos sin entender cómo una persona tan inteligente como Prudence se podía dejar llevar por superficialidades estúpidas, aunque también pensó en la posibilidad de que tener chicos babeando por ti, uno más aterrador que el otro, podía ser menos divertido de lo que parecía desde afuera.

― ¿Vas a ir al baile Phoebe? ― Dijo Paige.

― Claro, ya tengo unas seis invitaciones y no sé con quién ir, creo que iré sola, así puedo bailar con los chicos guapos que encuentre sin ningún compromiso, y quien sabe, quizás Leo caiga derretido bajo mis encantos si es que se aparece ― Respondió con orgullo; aunque no fuera muy querida, o más bien casi cien por ciento odiada entre las chicas, cuando se trataba del sexo opuesto tenía un arrastre tan poderoso como el de la mayor de las hermanas, aunque sus fanáticos buscaran otra cosa de ella y ésta lo supiera, pero normalmente los dejaba con las ganas de pasar más allá con ella, contrario a lo que podría pensar la creencia popular.

― ¿Y tú Pip? ― Le preguntó Prue, omitiendo haber escuchado lo último que había dicho Phoebe para no iniciar una discusión de proporciones en un momento tan extrañamente familiar y cómodo como el que se había formado hace poco.

― Eh, no, creo que paso ― Dijo un poco incómoda, tomando su plato medianamente lleno y llevándolo a la cocina, por alguna razón se le había quitado el hambre.

El resto quedó un poco preocupado por su repentina desaparición, pero siguieron conversando de sus días tranquilamente, olvidándose de Piper a los diez minutos. Ella nunca quería salir o participar de actividades sociales con el resto, y ellas no eran nadie para obligarla a hacerlo.

Piper subió a su cuarto desmoralizada y un poco molesta: no podía escuchar que todas sus hermanas tuvieran planes, una gran vida social y chicos babeando detrás de ella, y ella no tuviera ni siquiera un amigo en toda la escuela. Se sentía bastante triste al ser el patito feo de la familia Halliwell, por lo que creyó que quizás sería mejor subir a estudiar un poco más, al final, era para lo único que servía.

― "Estudiar, cocinar y cuidar hermanas" ― Pensó con resignación.

Tal vez, ella no había nacido para ser la chica de alguien, o para tener amigos; probablemente sería la tía solterona que estaría sola en una mecedora a los sesenta años con un gato gordo sobre las rodillas desarmando su tejido y sin tener a nadie a su lado con quien compartir su vida.

_

* * *

_

**¿Qué opinaron del capítulo?, ¿Les gustó?, Espero que sí, en serio =), ¡Se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo!**

Respuestas de reviews:

**vane-chan6: **No sabía si la escena del auto pegaba o no, pero me alegra de que realmente lo haya hecho, ¡Y de que te haya gustado! Jajaja, globos de colores, ¡Yeah! Pronto habrá más Piper y Leo, espero que las ganas que le tiene Phoebe se vayan rápido, o habrán problemas.

**ViryFuusara:**

Gracias por tu apoyo =)

* * *

__

**_[¨] Capítulo dos: re editado por primera vez el 24 de Septiembre del 2010. Originalmente llamado "De chicas y chicos", renombrado como "Primer día de escuela"._**


	4. Palabras que duelen

**Chicas (y si hay algún chico, chicos) Quiero aclarar que para mi buena suerte jamás he perdido a un ser querido, por lo que se me complica un poco el asunto cuando las chicas la pasan mal por el luto...pido disculpas si no lo escribo bien y espero no ofender la sensibilidad de nadie.**

**Gracias también a Vane-chan6 (Autora de "El heredero de la Oscuridad") que siempre lee mis capítulos antes, para corregir mis errores :)**

**Ya, ¡No los aburro más!, ¡Al cap!**

*** Drama queen significa reina del drama.**

* * *

**_Capitulo tres: Palabras que duelen._**

Al día siguiente, a la hora de almorzar, Prue se sentó en la misma mesa que solía ocupar desde hace años con su grupo. A pesar de que sus mejores amigos eran Andy y Sam, las dos chicas eran muy populares y a diario tenían distintos comensales en la mesa que eran tan poderosos, populares e importantes para la escuela como ellas mismas.

― Alerta Drama Queen ― Anunció Sam, dándole un ligero codazo a Prue y otro a Andy.

― ¡Andy! ― Chilló Taylor, haciendo notar su llegada ― ¿Cómo estás mi amor?― Le preguntó sentándose sobre sus piernas, ante una risa de vergüenza ajena de Prue y Sam, y una cara incómoda de su novio.

― Eh, hola Taylor ¿Por qué...por qué no te sientas aquí? ― Dijo corriéndose hacia un lado e indicándole el espacio vacía que había creado para ella, pero la muchacha no se movió un centímetro de su lugar.

― Tranquilo, estoy muy cómoda ― Le aseguró con sensualidad, acercándose incluso un poco más a él ― ¿Qué hacen? ― Preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa, dirigiéndose a Prue y Sam.

― ¿Comer? ― Repreguntó Prue con cara de obviedad, indicándole su plato de puré de papas y carne, además de su tenedor enterrado en ella.

Taylor la miró con fingido asco, tapándose la boca de forma exagerada y luego negando repetidas veces con la cabeza, como condenando un crimen inaceptable.

― Son demasiados carbohidratos para mi gusto ― Dijo despectivamente ― Prue, linda ¿No crees que si sigues comiendo así vas a engordar?, La capitana de nuestro equipo no puede ser una vaca.

Y a pesar de que lo último iba cargado de resentimiento y envidi, Prue enterró su tenedor con fuerza en su pedazo de carne solamente para no enterrárselo a ella en el cuello, ¿A quién estaba tratando de llamar gorda?

― Ya, tenía que haber un comentario de parte de la anoréxica ― Le dijo Sam aprovechándose de la circunstancia para devolverle la estocada por Prue, provocando una risa general en la mesa, incluso en Andy, quien se calló en seguida al ver la cara de ira de Taylor.

― Ya chicas, suficiente, que se preocupe de su físico no significa nada ― Les advirtió con el tono de "No molesten", y luego le dedicó otra mirada de "Compórtate" a su novia ― Y deja comer en paz a Prue, no te metas.

― Creo que voy a comer con mis amigas, acá se puso aburrido ― Le dijo con una actitud de víctima y cara de resentimiento al oír ese regaño, pero no se fue antes de darle un apasionado beso en los labios a Andy solamente para molestar a sus amigas y éste notó como todos lo miraban detenida y reprochablemente.

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó, mientras el resto rodaba los ojos, suspiraba de mala gana y seguía en lo suyo.

Al otro extremo de la cafetería, Paige, Glenn y sus compañeros, estaban almorzando callados y lo más rápido posible. Tenían como costumbre jugar a las cartas después de cada almuerzo antes de las clases de la tarde, por lo que gastaban la menor cantidad de tiempo abasteciéndose.

― ¿Trajiste el contador? ― Le preguntó Aphril a Paige, quien comía su puré rápido, pero sin llegar al extremo de tragar sin saborear su comida.

― Lo tengo, pero creo que los números han cambiado, hace una semana que no juego ― Aseveró, sacando el cuaderno de anotaciones de su mochila ― Aquí están ― Dijo poniéndolo sobre la mesa para que todos pudieran verlo.

― No te preocupes por eso ― Le dijo una chica sentada junto a ella ― Estos días sin ti hemos jugado por diversión, pero sin puntaje.

Paige los miró a todos como buscando el por qué de esa declaración, y Glen fue quien se la dio:

― Eres parte del grupo Paige, sin ti no era lo mismo.

La más pequeña de las Halliwell sintió que su corazón pegaba un brinquito de alegría al oír eso, ¿Tanto la querían como para haber detenido todo un sistema de juego solamente por ella?, Sus amigos eran buenos, y aunque estaba segura de que había sido Glen el que había impulsado la idea, el resto la había aceptado y eso significaba mucho para ella. A veces, la gente podía realizar pequeñitas acciones que probablemente no tuvieran significado para sí mismas, pero en la mayoría de las oportunidades, éstas podían ayudar a los demás a sentirse mejor, queridos o, como en el caso Paige, ayudarlos a ver que no estaban solos.

― Gracias ― Logró decir con una sonrisa amplia y brillante, y a pesar de no haber sido el gran discurso del siglo, al resto le bastó.

― Mucha cursilería, coman rápido ― Les recordó alguien más del grupo, y mientras todos sonreían al notar que ya todo estaba bien de nuevo, dedicaron su concentración a terminar de almorzar para poder jugar otra vez con el sistema de puntuaciones.

Algunos metros más allá, precisamente en el baño de la escuela (Lugar que solía estar vacío a esa hora) dos chicas del primer grado se encontraban compartiendo cubículo, una agachada en el piso tratando de detener sus arcadas y la otra sujetándole el cabello con cara de asco, con el fin de evitar que se le ensuciara con el vómito.

― ¿Terminaste? ― Preguntó Katrina sin mirar, ya que siempre que veía a alguien más vomitando terminaba haciéndolo ella también.

― Sí...creo que ya me siento mej…

Phoebe no alcanzó a terminar de comunicarle lo bien que se sentía, cuando otra ola de arcadas la hicieron posponer su diálogo. Sentía el cuerpo como si le hubiese pasado por encima una aplanadora gigante, le dolía todo, estaba cansada como nunca antes y moría de sueño, y para agregarle más tragedias a su mundo, las náuseas y el dolor de estómago la habían estado atormentando desde la mañana.

― Creo que ahora sí ― Dijo ésta vez, ya segura de que no había nada más que expulsar de su estómago.

― ¿Segura?, No quiero que ensucies mi sweater nuevo ― Respondió Katrina, alejándose un poco de la boca de Phoebe y soltándole también el cabello, ahora que según su amiga, ya no necesitaba más de su ayuda.

Phoebe se levantó sintiéndose un poco débil y se afirmó el estómago con una mano, enrollando su cabello con la otra.

― Amigas ― Murmuró con fingido resentimiento caminando hasta los lavabos para tomar un poco de agua con su mano y enjuagarse la boca de aquél detestable y amargo sabor, aunque nada le quitaría el dolor de garganta ― Hoy ha sido un día espantoso ― Se quejó, mojándose la cara varias veces como para despertar de su letargo y reanimarse un poco.

― ¿Te enfermaste?

― No ― Dijo cambiando su voz a una de seriedad ― Tengo que confesarte que soy bulímica y vomito todos los días después de almorzar ― Sentenció con voz aún más grave y golpeada ― ¡Claro que me enfermé!, ¿Qué más si no? ― Recontra preguntó con toda su ironía y enojada por tener que responder idioteces ― Te dije que no debíamos comprar esos bizcochos al chico guapo del curso de al lado, se veían raros.

― ¡Oye!, Yo fui la que dijo eso, por algo no compré ni me enfermé ― Se burló sacándole la lengua y cerrándole un ojo ante la cara más molesta de su amiga ― Lo que es yo, todavía tengo hambre, ¿Me acompañas a comprar a la cafetería?

Phoebe suspiró ante la resignación, acostumbrada a que su amiga tuviese especial debilidad por comer todo lo que pasara frente a sus ojos, cosa que ella había tomado por costumbre durante el último tiempo, algo que podía ser un problema para muchas chicas y chicos al rededor del planeta, pero para la buena suerte de ambas, eran del tipo de personas que comían sin engordar o al menos, no tanto como el resto, ya que durante el verano y los primeros días de escuela habían engordado al menos dos kilos cada una.

― Claro, pero ni me acerques lo que sea que compres, no quiero escuchar la palabra comida de aquí hasta el año que viene ― Refunfuñó todavía asqueada, a sabiendas de que a la hora de la cena estaría rogando por algo para comer.

Sobre las gradas de la cancha de la escuela, Piper estaba sentada completamente sola, a excepción de su mochila y el sándwich que Paige había preparado esa mañana para todas ellas. Estaba aburrida, no le gustaba la hora de almuerzo, ya que, aunque fuese de pocas palabras en clase y muy tímida, se llevaba bien con todos su compañeros, pero era a la hora de comer el momento en que todos se sentaban con sus amigos y eso le hacía caer en cuenta que ella no tenía ninguno. No es que fuera antisocial o algo así. Durante años tuvo de amigo a Andy y a sus hermanas, algo que compartía hasta la actualidad (Aunque no con tanta cercanía como en mejores épocas) y alguna vez también estuvieron Stela, Jake y Martin, pero ellos se habían mudado a otros estados e incluso Martin se había ido a Australia hace tres años: desde entonces no tenía a nadie. Siempre que conseguía un amigo, éste se iba a fin de año y ella volvía a quedarse sola, hasta que aparecía otro que volvía a irse. La soledad, sus libros y los tristes recuerdos de una vida mejor era lo único que tenía para valerse desde las 8 A.M hasta cerca de las 6 P.M

Mientras pensaba en eso y miraba a su sándwich como su única compañía en esa tarde, pudo ver como un chico trataba de pasar desapercibido y entraba a las gradas un poco escondido. Al agudizar la vista, y observar mejor, pudo notar que el chico era Leo Wyatt en un desesperado intento de esconderse de quién sabe qué.

Para Leo, el hecho de que fuera guapo, extranjero y hablara otro idioma, no era gran cosa (Era demasiado humilde como para detenerse a pensar en esas frivolidades) a pesar de que esos tres adjetivos parecieran traer locas a las chicas, cosa que podría ser algo interesante y útil para algunos, pero que para la personalidad de Leo resultaba terriblemente incómodo. El chico escuchaba como un grupo de niñas lo buscaba gritando su nombre, una "manada" de ocho chicas de entre primer y segundo año que había tenido el error de preguntar una dirección, y que se habían ofrecido a guiarlo el resto del día sin escuchar sus "No gracias" nerviosos. Miró hacia las gradas tratando de ver si había alguien, aunque después se dio cuenta de que daba lo mismo si nadie más lo conocía en ese lugar. Se apoyó contra la pared y respiró para tratar de regular su agitada respiración después de correr tanto, y sonrió aliviado, no por haberlas perdido, sino por haberse encontrado con los ojos de Piper, quien lo miraba con cara de duda.

― ¿Qué se supone que haces? ― Le preguntó modulando exageradamente, ya que sabía que gritar desde ahí no sería buena y había optado por recurrir a la lectura de labios.

Leo pareció no entender la pregunta y aprovechado que ella era la única persona de apariencia normal en ese extraño mundo, decidió correr hasta arriba a conversar con ella, a lo mejor, podría ser el inicio de una amistad que por lo visto ambos necesitaban.

― Hola ― Saludó ella con una sonrisa casi imperceptible, pero feliz de no estar sola y compartir con alguien que parecía ser agradable ― ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Leo suspiró y le hizo una señal con la mano, pidiéndole que le diera un poco de tiempo para poder respirar y recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. Su corazón latía increíblemente rápido, las canillas estaban acalambradas y su garganta seca no estaba en la mejor condición como para empezar a contarle una historia.

― Chicas ― Explicó con simpleza, un poco más recuperado ― No entiendo por qué me siguen, pero lo hacen, y muy bien ― Agregó con una mueca traumatizada ― No me he podido esconder en todo el día, ¡Están en todas partes!: clases, cafetería, ¡Hasta en el baño!

Piper abrió los ojos preguntándose si hablaba del baño de hombres, y él asintió con la misma cara de sorpresa para confirmárselo.

― Vaya ― Comentó riéndose despacio ― ¿Será porque eres guapo, extranjero y bilingüe? ― Preguntó deteniendo su risa de inmediato al darse cuenta de que había dicho todo eso en voz alta.

Leo sonrió al verla sonrojarse, notando que los primeros minutos de su conversación habían sido muy naturales, como si se conocieran de toda la vida y que durante ese lapso de tiempo, Piper había superado su desconfianza a hablar con chicos.

― ¿Guapo, extranjero y bilingüe? ― Repitió, mirando como Piper se ponía cada vez más roja de la vergüenza.

― Eso dicen…ellas, todas, ellas, las...las demás yo, las he escuchado ― Se excusó tartamudeando como la primera vez que se habían hablado en el pasillo y empezando a jugar con su sándwich para distraerse, esperando desaparecer de ahí mágicamente para no tener que enfrentarse a la cara de Leo, quien posiblemente se iba a burlar de ella y hacerla quedar como una tonta, humillándola...como los demás.

Él por su parte, notó lo incómoda que estaba y cierta tristeza en aquellos ojos que se resistían a mirarlo a la cara por alguna razón que desconocía, por lo que quiso desviar el tema y tratar de recuperar esa conexión que habían tenido antes del tema de las chicas locas.

― ¿Y?, ¿Ya almorzaste?

― Eh, no ― Respondió, agradeciendo para sus adentros que se hubiese olvidado del asunto, o al menos, fingido hacerlo.

― ¿Eso es tu almuerzo?

Piper dirigió su mirada hacia la expresión de extrañeza de Leo al ver su sándwich de queso y jamón, totalmente escuálido entre sus manos.

― No. La verdad es la merienda, pero no tengo hambre ― Le explicó sin complicaciones, encogiéndose de hombros y tendiéndoselo ― Si quieres tómalo.

― No creo, necesitas comer algo ― Insistió, recibiéndolo pero para sacarle el plástico que lo envolvía y luego ponerlo sobre la mano de su compañera, quien miró con una mueca poco convencida.

― Al menos acepta la mitad ― Le pidió trozándolo en dos partes ― No quiero comer sola, y creo que tu corriendo todo el día tampoco has comido algo.

Leo estuvo a punto de comportarse como un caballero y decirle que no, pero el sonido de su estómago lo delató antes de que pudiese decir algo. Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa cómplice y jugaron a brindar con cada mitad del pan. El resto de la hora de almuerzo la utilizaron conversando acerca del clima, las chicas locas y el accidente de Fray en la clase de química.

A la hora de la salida, Paige estaba sentada junto a Glen en la vereda al lado del auto, esperando a que el resto apareciera y con cara de aburrida.

― ¿Pediste permiso para la fiesta de Halloween? ― Se aventuró a preguntar el chico, menos nervioso y más esperanzado que el día anterior.

― Sep, Prue dijo que sí y Phoebe también va ― Dijo haciendo una pausa para recoger una ramita junto a ella y empezar a dibujar imaginariamente en el piso, sin notar la cara de felicidad en su amigo ― Pero el único pequeño gran detalle, es que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué disfrazarme, ¿Y tú?

Paige dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo, poniéndolo nervioso sin querer.

― Sí, había estado pensando en ir de Mariposa...

Ella cambió rápidamente su cara de incredulidad a una sonrisa amplia que luego se transformó en una estrepitosa risa a la cual el autor de la broma se unió.

― Hablando en serio, no tengo idea ― Dijo finalmente, cuando ambos habían parado sus carcajadas.

Paige volvió a hacer líneas en el suelo ahora que se había calmado, mientras tarareaba un "mmm" que denotaba que estaba pensando en algo.

― Quizás podríamos ir a la tienda mañana, a ver si hay algo divertido u original; no voy a ser calavera, hada o bruja como todos los demás cada año ― Le advirtió con seriedad.

― Uyyy, siento interrumpir ― Escucharon, viendo también a Phoebe sentarse entre medio de ambos y rodear sus cabezas con sus brazos ― ¿Llevan mucho tiempo tu novio y tú esperando? ― Agregó revolviéndoles el cabello a ambos y mandando besitos al aire.

― ¡Oye! ― Se quejaron ambos, tratando de quitársela de encima, lo cual no fue tan difícil siendo Phoebe pequeña y liviana ― No es mi novio ― Se quejó Paige, quien continuó hablando con el ceño fruncido y sin darse cuenta que detrás del mismo gesto de Glen, estaba oculta la decepción.

― Como si todos los amigos se miraran así ― Continuó Phoebe, juntando sus palmas y pestañeando bobamente para burlarse de Paige, dentro de un juego amistoso que le causaba más risa a ella que a su hermana menor.

Paige la miró con cara de "Si quieres guerra, voy a dártela" y con los ojos entrecerrados apoyó sus manos en el suelo para darse impulso y poder ponerse de pie.

― ¡Te voy a...! ― Amenazó sin terminar su oración, viendo a Phoebe ponerse de pie más rápido y empezó a correr detrás de ella para "golpearla" entre gritos de torturas terribles que sabían ambas, jamás iban a pasar.

Phoebe se reía a viva voz, como hace mucho no hacía, y empezó a correr hasta detrás de un poste para esconderse, pero cada paso que daba le hacía pensar que el objeto estaba más y más lejos de su alcance, y su cuerpo parecía no tener tanta energía como ella para permitirse dicha carrera.

― No creas que porque te rendiste no vas a pagar las consecuencias ― Se rió Paige, agitando sus puños en el aire y hablando como pirata al verla detenerse y apoyar sus manos sobre sus rodillas, jadeando.

― No ― Pidió cuando sintió que intentaba colgarse de su cuello, pero sin sentirla desistir ante su petición ― Paige, hablo en serio ― Le pidió soltando su mano de al rededor de su blusa con algo de brusquedad ― No me siento bien...

Cerró los ojos, esperando que al abrirlos las cosas dejaran de dar vueltas a su al rededor y deseando que un vaso de agua apareciera mágicamente cerca para saciar sus sedienta garganta. Su respiración era agitada, sus piernas le dolían y las náuseas de su estómago revuelto le recordaban que aún seguía delicada del estómago.

― Estás un poco pálida ― Dijo Paige, deteniéndose un segundo y mirándola con preocupación ― ¿Qué te pasó?

― Le compré unos dulces a un chico que estaba vendiendo para pagar su paseo de curso, pero creo que aunque él era un bombón de primera calidad, la comida venía en mal estado ― Explicó aún con los ojos cerrados, tratando de mantener el equilibrio para no caer al piso ― Sabes cómo soy cuando me enfermo del estómago ― Le recordó respirando profundo y afirmándose del hombro de su hermana, disimuladamente, antes de abrir los ojos y reincorporarse.

― Vas a comer fideos blancos una semana ― Concluyó Paige suspirando, y emprendiendo rumbo hasta el auto ― Pobre de ti.

― Sí…que mal ― Respondió suspirando y dejándose apoyar sobre la puerta del auto ahora que se habían reencontrado con Glen ― Pero no voy a dejar de comer dulces en la fiesta del sábado ― Sentenció decidida ― Así que si tengo que comer fideos una semana entera para pasarla bien en la fiesta, tendré que hacerlo.

― ¿De qué hablan? ― Preguntaron Prue y Piper al llegar junto a ellas, ambas quitándose las mochilas de los hombros.

― Phoebe se enfermó del estómago por comer cosas de dudosa calidad ― Les informó Paige en tono de reportera de chismes, omitiendo la mirada de odio que la acusada le estaba dedicando ahora.

Piper suspiró y se abrió paso para entrar al auto, mientras que Prue se encogió de hombros antes de contestar.

― Bueno, si no entendió por palabras, esta será su lección ― Dijo con tono de madre enfadada, dándose la vuelta para entrar al auto en el que Piper ya estaba sentada.

― Si no entendió con palabras, esta será su lección ― Repitió Phoebe con sorna, causando una risita suave en Paige y Glen, además de una mirada de advertencia de parte de Piper, la cual le había pedido esa mañana que por favor cooperara para mantener la paz.

― Oye Prue, ¿Puedes dejarnos a Glen y a mí en la tienda de disfraces?, Queremos ver qué vamos a usar ― Pidió Paige ya dentro del auto, mirándola con súplica.

― Eh, claro, claro ― Respondió tratando de fingir estar convencida del asunto ― Eh, déjalo encargado y mañana pasaré a pagar el arriendo, si es que encuentras algo que te guste.

― ¡Yo también quiero ir! ― Se sumó Phoebe, reaccionando como niña pequeña y cambiando su tono al de una ― También quiero algo lindo...

Prue suspiró, y si antes no sabía si era prudente o no gastar 30 dólares en un disfraz para Paige, ahora el pensar en 60 dólares hacía que su billetera gritara, pero si podía darles algo de alegría a las pequeñas aunque fuese por una sola noche, el esfuerzo podría valer la pena.

― Bueno ― Accedió, dispuesta a hacer una propuesta que sabía, iba a ser complicado de cumplir para ambas.

Y mientras los demás conversaban de ideas viejas del año pasado y de lo que esperaban para la fiesta nueva, por la cabeza de Prue pasaba un plan para poner a prueba a Phoebe y tratar de empezar a generar confianza entre ellas, por lo que pocos segundos antes de detener el auto frente a la tienda, se volteó hacia ella.

― Tú...tú estás a cargo: van todos juntos y las quiero a las dos en la casa a las ocho, listas para cenar ― Les ordenó con tono serio y tajante, haciendo sonreír a la mayoría al escuchar que estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad.

― Ok, gracias ― Respondió sorprendida pero disimulando muy bien, bajándose rápidamente del auto junto a Paige y Glen.

― ¡Phoebe!― Le llamó Piper rodando los ojos al no haber escuchado una respuesta mejor que ese "ok" ― Te está dando una oportunidad, por favor, a las siete en casa ― Le susurró, rogándole tanto con las manos, el tono de su voz y mirada.

― Tranquila, a las ocho ― Corroboró guiñando su ojo izquierdo y haciendo un gesto despreocupado antes de voltear a correr tras los demás, el cual sí preocupó a Piper y la hizo quedarse con la duda de si iba o no a cumplir con el trato.

Ahora fuera de la vista de los demás, Phoebe se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos, prometiéndose a sí misma que iba a llegar temprano para ganar la aprobación de Prue, demostrarle a Piper que confiar en ella no era un error y ser un ejemplo positivo para Paige. La relación entre todas como un equipo había sido muy dura desde que la enfermedad de la abuela las había separado más que unido, muy al pesar de Penny y de ellas mismas, y hasta el día lunes de vuelta a clases, habían permanecido más herméticas y distantes que antes. Prue tenía una relación buena con Piper y Paige, y aunque sabía que entre ella y su hermana había cariño, de relación no podía hablarse. Piper era como el alma maternal que velaba por la salud emocional de todas, aunque la suya propia no fuera demasiado consistente. Paige intentaba, al ser la más pequeña, aprender y buscar una forma de relacionarse con sus hermanas sin parecer una niñita al lado de ellas, pero por lo general, Prue era la persona que le decía que sí en casi todo, Piper la que le daba ánimos y Phoebe...ella era la que hacía gritar a Prue simplemente por divertirse, la que dejaba a Piper a cargo de sus problemas para deshacerse de algún castigo o que no la molestaran, y era la que la mayoría del tiempo ignoraba a Paige por parecerle menor, infantil y sin interés alguno en algo más que sus pinturas y videojuegos. Se sentía como una pésima hermana, y es que había pensado que su familia no tenía vuelta atrás, pero los pocos y emotivos momentos que habían pasado juntas desde ese día lunes en que lloraron como una sola en el auto, le hicieron recuperar una pequeña esperanza de la cual no se quería soltar.

Al entrar a la tienda y encontrarse con Paige y Glen, pudieron ver que había una interminable variedad de distintos tipos de disfraces. El local en sí era pequeño, con espacio para tres probadores en una de sus paredes, echos de cortinas verde oscuras y sus respectivos tres espejos de cuerpo entero. En las otras dos paredes, habían trajes colgados uno al lado del otro y llenando la muralla en tres repisas. Y en la última pared donde estaban la puerta y mostrador, fue en donde se detuvieron.

― Eh, hola, buenas tardes... ― Saludó Phoebe como jefa de grupo, lo cual le estaba gustando dentro de todo, empezando a entender a Prue cuando tenía el poder de la situación.

― Buenas tardes ― Respondió la asistente ― Tomen, y cualquier pregunta no duden en hacerla o llamar si necesitan ayuda ― Finalizó, entregándole un folleto a cada uno.

Los niños asintieron y dieron las gracias antes de pasar a revisar qué había de interesante para usar. Glen y Paige se fueron directo a los disfraces unisex para poder elegir algo que pudieran usar ambos como pareja de baile.

― ¿Frankenstein? ― Preguntó Glen, registrando entre las cosas que colgaban.

Paige ladeó la cabeza mirando el disfraz e imaginándoselo puesto en ambos, y aunque la propuesta se veía bien, le parecía demasiado cliché, por lo que negó.

― ¿Gatúbela y Batman? ― Insistió, recibiendo otra negativa ― ¿Enchufe y cable?

― ¡Oye! ― Le reclamó con cara divertida, dándole un manotazo en el pecho.

Phoebe estaba parada a pocos metros de ellos, por lo que sonrió al escuchar la última propuesta de Glen, pensando en registrarla como una buena día para el próximo año. Arrugó la nariz al ver que en donde estaba mirando no había más que trajes de ángel, diablo, enfermera, calabaza...por lo que se decidió a mirar en la repisa de un poco más allá, en donde estaba su hermana menor, a ver si encontraba algo menos repetitivo. En su búsqueda encontró trajes de gatúbela, la mujer maravilla, Lara Croft y de bruja, pero ninguno la convenció.

― ¿Policía bueno y policía malo? ― Preguntó Paige ésta vez, con tono suplicante. No era que la idea fuera demasiado original o distinta, pero tenía especial admiración por los policías, bomberos y paramédicos, y disfrazarse de uno le parecía una buena manera de sentirse como ellos durante un rato.

Glen estuvo a punto de decirle que no, y que no parecía gran cosa o especial, pero ese brillito en los ojos de su amiga le hicieron acceder con gusto.

― Buena idea ― Contestó, chocando su palma con la de ella en señal de celebración por haber terminado con la búsqueda de disfraces, dirigiéndose cada uno a buscar algo de su talla.

Phoebe sintió un calorcito de felicidad y ternura al ver a la pequeña tan contenta y siguió dando vueltas por el lugar hasta encontrar algo para ella. Luego de dar casi tres vueltas por la tienda entera sin que nada captase su atención de manera especial, decidió abrir el folleto en su mano y con los ojos cerrados, tocó un punto de la hoja.

― "¿Ángel?" ― Pensó frunciendo el ceño ― "Claro que no".

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y tocó otro punto, en el cual le salió cerdo. En el tercer intento le tocó marciano, y en el cuarto intento y final, leyó las palabras "Árbitro femenina".

― "Mmm...¿Por qué no?, suena sexy" ― Se dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, buscando la repisa en donde debería estar el disfraz y descolgando uno de su talla antes de ir a encontrarse con los chicos, quienes estaban sentados en una banca cerca de la recepción.

― ¿Estamos listos? ― Le peguntó Paige al verla aparecer.

― Sí, podemos ir a casa ― Respondió pasándole su disfraz a la dependienta ― Phoebe Halliwell, calle Prescott 1329...

― ¿Son los mismos datos que los de la niña? ― Preguntó ésta, refiriéndose a Paige.

― Sí, los mismos ― Asintió Paige, recordando por un momento que la confusión se debía por la diferencia entre el Matthews y Halliwell.

Los tres tomaron sus cosas, se despidieron y salieron de la tienda. El día los había engañado a todos partiendo con un suave sol de otoño, que ahora se había decidido esconder detrás de las nubes.

― Tenemos media hora para llegar a casa ― Comentó Phoebe, mirando la hora en su celular.

― ¡Marchando! ― Anunció Paige, empezando su caminata hasta la parada del autobús dos cuadras más allá para ir a dejar a Glen.

― ¡Mi general! ― Asintió su amigo, marchando también junto a ella, riéndose de algún chiste y disfrutando ese momento de amistad entre los dos.

Phoebe estuvo a segundos de ponerse a molestarla por inmadura, como muchas veces, pero algo en su corazón la hizo detenerse, terminando por unirse al juego hasta que Glen se fue en el bus.

― Ya se fue el cabo Nichols, ¿Lista para seguir, mi general? ― Le dijo Phoebe cuadrándose frente a ella, con las piernas juntas y la palma rígida sobre sus cejas.

Paige le sonrió ampliamente, feliz de pasar un momento así con ella, a quien para ser sincera, extrañaba mucho como compañera de juegos.

― ¡Afirmativo!, ¡A la derre! ― Ordenó volteándose junto a ella, comenzando a caminar hacia la derecha calle a abajo para continuar su camino hasta su casa ― Pobrecito ― Dijo Paige segundos más tarde.

― ¿Pobre quién? ― Preguntó Phoebe con curiosidad.

― Ahí, está perdido ― Le explicó, indicándole a un niño de no más de cuatro años llorando en la mitad de la calle, a dos cuadras de distancia ― ¿Su mamá no está por aquí? ― Se preguntó tratando de encontrar alguien, hasta que escuchó que el llanto del pequeño se hacía más fuerte.

Junto a él, una compañera de pandilla de Phoebe había pasado caminando, sin siquiera mirarlo, pero parecía que la reacción del niño había sido por principalmente por su vestimenta oscura, rockera y algo atemorizante.

― Si nos acercamos, va a gritar ― Murmuró la mayor entre ambas, mirándose a sí misma y notando que de verdad podía parecer algo intimidante entre tantas cadenas, sombra oscura y máscara de pestañas en los ojos, además de tener casi todo el cabello sobre la cara ― Se hace tarde, si nos quedamos paradas aquí, no avanzaremos, vámonos.

Paige miró a Phoebe con cara de incredulidad al pensar de esa forma sin intentar hacer nada por el niño, y no siguió acompañándola en su camino.

― ¿Vienes o no? ― Le preguntó voltéandose a mirarla con una mueca de hastío en su rostro.

― Tenemos que llevarlo con su madre ― Le exigió, mirándola directamente a los ojos y de brazos cruzados, exigiéndole que se devolviera a ayudarla.

Phoebe suspiró, se restregó la cara con sus manos y sacudió la cabeza antes de contestar.

― No hay tiempo para encontrar a su mamá Paige, ¡Tenemos que llegar en diez minutos!

― Entonces a la comisaría ― Insistió sin moverse un ápice de su posición.

― Está a veinte minutos de aquí, y luego en devolvernos, ¡Vamos a tardar por lo menos media hora y Prue...

Paige insistía en su pose rígida, mientras que la moral de Phoebe estaba en guerra dentro de su cabeza. No podía dejar a ese niño ahí solo, pero, en primer lugar, ¿Por qué su madre lo había descuidado?, No era su problema que sus padres no supieran cuidarlo como correspondía, y no por eso tenía que llevarse los regaños de Prue ni romper la promesa que le había echo a Piper. No, no había manera de que llegase tarde a casa y perdiese esa oportunidad de demostrar que era responsable y un buen ejemplo para Paige. Su cabeza hizo "clic" al pensar en eso último: responsabilidad y ser un buen ejemplo. A veces las oportunidades aparecían en los momentos y lugares más extraños, y ésta vez, estaba ahí y ahora: tenía que hacerlo.  
Paige se sorprendió al verla sentarse en la acera y abrir su mochila, en donde metió el pequeño piercing que tenía en su nariz, guardó sus cadenas, pulseras puntiagudas, y sacó un pañuelo desechable al que le echó un poco de crema para poder sacarse el maquillaje que llevaba, como siempre, corrido y sombrío.

― No me pongas esa cara, la idea es que confíe en nosotras, no que le de un ataque ― Se excusó. Cerró su mochila y su chaqueta para ocultar la calavera de su playera roja ― Necesito esto, gracias ― Dijo antes de desarmar una de las dos coletas de Paige para usar una de las ligas y hacerse una cola de caballo que despejó su cara.

― Oye ― Rezongó la más pequeña, desarmándose su otra coleta y amarrándose el pelo con la liga que le quedaba.

Y mientras Phoebe rodaba los ojos y Paige se acomodaba el cabello, se acercaron hasta él.

― ¿Qué pasa pequeño?, ¿Por qué lloras? ― Le preguntó Paige poniéndose a nivel del niño, sonriéndole amistosamente.

― Me perdí, quiero a mi mamá ― Chilló empezando a llorar más fuerte, lo cual sin duda puso nerviosa a ambas.

― Te ayudaremos a encontrarla ― Respondió Paige tomando su manita, pero él la retiró.

― No, son extrañas ― Discutió echándose para atrás.

Phoebe cerró los ojos y se golpeó la frente, pensando en todas las palabrotas que no podía decir en voz alta.

― "¡Genial!, no confía en nosotros, perderemos el tiempo y Prue se va a poner a gritar hasta que se acabe el mundo, ¡Buena idea Paige! " ― Se dijo tratando de mantener la compostura, pero Paige también parecía triste y asustada ahora que no sabía cómo ayudar.

En la casa, Piper revolvía la sopa nerviosamente mientras escuchaba los gritos de Prue.

― ¡Te dije que era imposible que Phoebe fuera responsable una mísera vez Piper!, pero no, ¡Tu insististe! ― Le recriminó agitando sus brazos y dándose vueltas por la cocina como león enjaulado ― ¡Ninguna de las dos contesta el celular!

― Prue, todavía faltan cinco minutos, cálmate ― Le pidió revolviendo tan rápido como nerviosa estaba ― Y tienen los teléfonos cargando arriba, no los llevaron hoy.

Su hermana puso cara de "¿Entonces para qué tienen teléfonos si no los usan?" y guardó el suyo en su bolsillo con cierta agresividad.

― Tiene cuatro minutos Piper, ¡Cuatro! ― Bufó sirviéndose algo de agua caliente para hacerse un café, lo cual era natural en ella si se trataba del desayuno, después de almuerzo o la cena, y también entre medio del día si es que sus emociones se salían de rumbo.

Luego de que a Paige se le hubiese ocurrido probarle al niño que eran confiables, preguntándole a los transeúntes que él eligiese si es que era verdad o no que la dirección hasta la estación de policía estaba donde ellas decían, el niño se ganó su confianza.

― Vamos, síguenos ― Dijo Phoebe empezando a andar, cuando sintió el leve jalón en su mano.

Miró hacia abajo y vio que el niño se había arrimado a su mano y enredado sus pequeños y pegajosos deditos en los de ella, produciéndole una sensación de miedo al ver que ahora estaba bajo el cargo no solamente de Paige, sino que también de él. Paige la miró, advirtiéndole que no lo soltara, de otra manera retrocederían en lo que ya habían logrado hacerlo cooperar.  
A medida que iban caminando, Jacob, como había dicho que se llamaba, apretaba la mano de Phoebe con fuerza si es que veía algo o alguien que lo asustara, y a casi un tercio del camino el ritmo del niño había comenzado a disminuir, yendo cada vez más lento y bostezando.

― Estoy cansado ― Anunció restregándose el ojo con su mano despejada, sin soltar a Phoebe ni un solo segundo.

Ésta miró su reloj y se desesperó al notar que ya llevaban por lo menos media hora de retraso, y por lo visto, ahora Paige también estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

― No podemos detenernos a descansar, también tenemos que llegar a casa ― Le dijo Phoebe sin mucho tacto, siguiendo el camino a pasos agigantados y viéndolo correr a su lado con toda su energía, pero llegó el momento en que el niño se detuvo y se sentó a llorar en el suelo.

― Quiero a mi mami.

Phoebe miró a Paige con cara de "todo esto es tu culpa" y su hermana le pidió perdón con la mirada, sabía que ahora iban a regañarla y posiblemente castigarla por su brillante idea, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?, el niño estaba perdido y solo, habría sido una locura dejarlo ahí, sobretodo ahora que entraba la noche. Paige se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa al escucharlo llorar, y parecía que la cabeza de su hermana iba a explotar por el estrés. Phoebe golpeó la pared para reprimir un grito de histeria, estaba agotada de toda esa situación, de la presión y además se le cerraban los ojos solos debido al sueño, solamente quería llegar a su casa e irse a dormir, ni siquiera el hambre parecía tan importante como dormir una buena siesta.

― Extraño a mi mamá.

El corazón de las dos se encogió al escuchar eso, recordándose a sí mismas cada día de su vidas...solamente Dios sabía cuanto extrañaban a su madre, cuanto les hacía falta y el dolor y desesperación, el sentimiento de estar perdido y solo cuando ésta se iba.

― Vamos a encontrarla ― Le prometió Phoebe, sintiéndose profundamente indentificada y agachándose frente a él, limpiando sus ojitos de las lágrimas.

― ¿Lo prometen? ― Preguntó mirando a Paige, y ésta asintió sonriendo.

― Lo juramos.

El niño sonrió y se limpió los ojos, poniéndose de pie para seguir caminando, a pesar de estar cansado, pero sus pasos eran tan lastimeros que Phoebe lo detuvo.

― Así será más fácil ― Le aseguró, tomándolo en sus brazos y cargándolo con sus piernitas al rededor de su cintura, y sus brazos rodeando su cuello. El niño pesaba, por lo menos quince kilos, pero si ella ya se encontraba cansada, él debía estarlo más.

― Se está quedando dormido ― Le advirtió Paige, notando como Jacob enredaba su manita al rededor de un mechón de cabello de Phoebe.

― A lo mejor ahora avanzamos más rápido ― Respondió ella, permitiendo que Paige le sacara su mochila para cargarla en su lugar, ambas acelerando su paso lo máximo posible hasta la estación de policías.

En la casa, Prue estaba sentada frente al sofá mirando televisión pero sin poner atención a nada más que al viejo reloj en el salón. Los minutos pasaban infernalmente lentos, pero no había noticia de sus hermanas. Piper no se había movido de ahí por miedo a que pasara cualquier cosa, tan o más estresada que su hermana mayor. Ninguna había tocado su plato, y las cuatro sopas estaban sobre la mesa, frías y grumosas por la espera. Las manos de Prue estaban tensas al rededor de los brazos del sillón, mientras que su acompañante estaba casi encogida en el suyo.  
Afuera, en la entrada de la casa, Paige estaba muy nerviosa, mientras que Phoebe ya se había mentalizado para escuchar gritos apenas pusieran un pie adentro de la mansión, por lo que con todo el valor del mundo, metió su llave en la cerradura, dio una vuelta y empujó la puerta.

― ¡Llegamos! ― Anunció, tratando de parecer relajada a ver si eso servía de algo.

― ¡Gracias a Dios! ― Suspiró Piper, al tiempo en que toda la vida y el color volvían al su cuerpo, contenta de verlas sanas y salvas después de una hora y media de retraso en la cual estuvieron totalmente inubicables.

― ¡Donde estaban! ― Gritó Prue, más enojada que antes a diferencia de Piper y haciendo que las tres se dieran vuelta a mirar la cara furiosa, solamente comparable a la de un toro en Cataluña, de la hermana que estaba de brazos cruzados, cabeza erguida y cara contraída.

― Tuvimos, tuvimos un, un problema, nos, nos atrasamos ― Comenzó a explicar Paige entre tartamudeos, siendo interrumpida en el acto.

― ¡Claro que se atrasaron! Eso es lógico, Paige ― Respondió con tono golpeado, dirigiendo ahora toda su molestia a Phoebe ― Son las diez de la noche, ¡Las diez de la noche Phoebe!, ¿No puedo entender...?, ¡Cómo no sabes...!, ¡Qué significa para ti llegar a las ocho Phoebe Halliwell! ― Gritó finalmente, luego de no haber podido hilar ninguna otra oración con coherencia.

Piper tragó saliva y se escabulló hasta la cocina para calentar la cena, tratando de escapar un par de segundos de una escena en la cual no tenía voz ni voto; las chicas habían roto su promesa y desobedecido, no tenía nada que alegar esta vez, muy a su pesar. Paige tragó saliva y entrecerró los ojos algo asustada, pero sabía que no debía intervenir hasta el final, o también la iban a tomar contra ella. Phoebe trataba de mantenerse de pie y despierta, ignorando todos los gritos y quejas de Prue, pensando en que apenas terminara de gritar se iría a su cuarto en donde su cómoda y tibia cama la estaba esperando.

― Te doy oportunidades y las desechas todas, eres una irresponsable…no tienes sentido común, ¡Lo único que te pido es que seas una persona ligeramente madura!, ¡Que trajeras a tu hermana pequeña temprano a casa!, tú sabes andar por la calle hasta tarde pero ella no, ¡Es una niña Phoebe!, ¡Le pudo haber pasado algo!

Paige estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar, al reconocer como su culpa todo lo que estaba pasando. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo había pasado un momento dulce con Phoebe sin que ésta la tratara como una niña que no sabía nada, ni que se avergonzara de ella o se pusieran a discutir, y lo único que había logrado había sido ser una molestosa hermana menor que metía en problemas a la más grande. La paz de Phoebe se iba con cada palabra que Prue gritaba: Había decidido cumplir con el horario y había hecho todo lo posible por lograrlo, pero en un momento había tenido que decidir entre lo correcto o no y optado por ser buena persona, ¿Era justo que le empezaran a dar un discurso moral por actuar bien?

― Una vez en tu vida podrías haber tratado de cumplir con lo que te pido, ¡Pero no!, ¡Cómo siempre haciendo lo que se te pega en gana y...

― ¡Me tienes harta Prudence! ― Gritó al fin, no logrando comprimir más su ira y haciendo que las demás maldijeran para sus adentros porque no hubiesen podido durar más de dos días sin pelear ― ¡Te crees la que sabes y puedes hacer todo perfectamente bien!, ¡Crees que todo el resto de la humanidad somos pobres inútiles que sin ti no podríamos ni abrocharnos los zapatos por nuestra propia cuenta!, ¿Te digo algo? ― Preguntó dando un par de pasos hacia adelante, poniéndose a su altura ― No es así. Paige y yo estábamos ayudando a un niño pequeño a encontrar a su madre Prue, ¡A su madre!

Piper le dio una mirada rápida a Paige para preguntarle si era cierto, y ésta asintió con una mirada llena de culpa.

― Estábamos siendo responsables, sí, dije RESPONSABLES, esa palabra que tanto te gusta gastar, pero estoy segura que no me crees ― Continuó, y su interlocutora desvió su mirada a otro lado.

Prue quería creerle, de verdad quería hacerlo, pero no era que no tuviese antecedentes de muchas mentiras, faltas y atrasos varios, ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer?  
Phoebe utilizó el silencio de su hermana a su favor, continuando su discurso. Estaba profundamente enojada y no había forma de callarse más, no era algo que soliera hacer, y la frustración por intentar hacer algo bien sin que nada resultara era mucho más fuerte.

― ¿Sabes?: No me interesa. Si crees que soy un caso perdido, no me interesa en lo más mínimo, pero deberías entender que no eres mamá, no eres la abuela, ni nadie con el derecho para manejar mi vida a tu gusto: eres mi hermana, solamente mi hermana ― Dijo enfatizando las últimas tres palabras que cayeron como dagas en el corazón de Prue ― ¿Estás feliz de que te hayan dejado a ti a cargo, verdad? Ahora puedes decirnos que hacer y que no con total libertad, mientras tú, lógicamente haces lo que quieres ¡¿Cierto?

Prue se quedó callada al escuchar eso, estaba acostumbrada a discutir y a decirse pesadeces con Phoebe, y aunque más de una vez las había oído decir "No eres mi madre", jamás había sentido que se lo dijeran con tanto sentimiento en contra, ni con tanto rechazo como ahora.

― ¡Phoebe!― Le reprendió Piper, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, luchando por calmar la situación ― No le hables así a Prue, ella solamente estaba preocupada y…

― ¡Miren quien salió a hablar! Piper La Santa Halliwell, ¿Por qué no te vas a alabar a la virgen María y dejas de creerte el Papa?, ¡Siempre buscándole una solución a las cosas que no la tienen, no la tuvieron ni no la tendrán! ― Le respondió con ironía.

― ¡Deja de comportarte como una tonta! ― Exigió Paige, totalmente nerviosa y enojada consigo misma, aún creyendo que todo era su culpa, cuando en realidad no era de nadie.

― Vete a tu habitación Phoebe: ahora ― Ordenó Prue lenta, pausada y mecánicamente. Su intención era controlarse y no sucumbir ante las provocaciones de esa mocosa malcriada.

― ¿Y si no quiero qué?, ¿Qué vas a hacer Prue, ah? ― Incitó, llevando sus manos hacia ambas caderas y acercándose a ella buscando provocarla ― ¿Castigarme?, ¿Golpearme?, ¿Darme en adopción? Entiende de una vez: no eres mi madre.

Piper y Paige se miraban preocupadas, ambas sabiendo que la discusión ya estaba en su apogeo y no tendría otro final que un empate en el que todas saldrían perdiendo. El fuego estaba siendo apagado con más fuego, y aunque sabían que todo terminaría mal, nunca se esperaron escuchar lo que oyeron.

― ¡Tienes razón Phoebe!, No soy tu madre, ¡Tengo la suerte de no tener como hija a Freebe!, una irresponsable, sin futuro y que no hace más que ser una suelta que anda de chico y chico y de cama en cama.

Piper abrió los ojos, esta vez, más ampliamente que nunca en su vida, ¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿Acaso la había llamado Freebe?, ¿En serio le había dicho todo eso?, ¿Cómo demonios habían llegado a ese nivel de crueldad de la una a la otra?. Paige se sorprendió, tragando saliva en seco, totalmente desconcertada: jamás, pero jamás, se hablaba del tema "sexo" y menos delante de ella o Phoebe, y aunque todos sabían que ese era el apodo que la malintencionada de Taylor Williams le había dado a su hermana, nunca en la vida habría esperado presenciar el momento en que alguna de ellas se atreviese a llamar a Phoebe así, sobretodo Prue, quien durante un tiempo había luchado por evitar que la gente usara esa palabra con ella (Y aunque no habían dejado de usarla, al menos la llamaban así solamente en secreto o para ocasiones netamente especiales).  
Prue no alcanzó a darse cuenta de la gravedad de las palabras que había gritado producto de su propia herida al sentir que todo se le iba de las manos, cuando la de Phoebe había atravesado su mejilla en una cachetada tan fuerte y certera que había dejado sus dedos marcados sobre su piel rosada y adolorida.

― Al menos tengo una vida y no tengo que fingir que soy perfecta cuando no lo soy como tú, ni trato de parecer invisible como Piper, ni de agradarle a todo el mundo como Paige ― Murmuró con resentimiento y lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos, al igual que Prue, ya que las otras dos ya habían empezado a llorar ante el escándalo que se había armado después de la triste esperanza de dos días de paz.

Phoebe caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió despacio, y así mismo, sin golpearla, la cerró. Comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia cualquier parte lejos de casa. Tenía miedo, estaba enojada, pero más que furiosa, tenía tristeza. Tenía vergüenza y le dolía todo lo que había dicho...jamás debió haberse metido contra Piper y Paige, ellas, simplemente habían querido ayudar y...lo que le había dicho a Prue, su hermana...ella había dado mucho por todas, ¿Cómo había tenido el descaro de hablarle de esa forma? pero si había algo, algo que le daba vueltas por la cabeza y era más fuerte que todo el cansancio acumulado y el que estaba ganando al correr, eran las palabras de Prudence:

" Freebe: una suelta que va de chico en chico y de cama en cama ".

Estaba acostumbrada a que hablaran así de ella, al menos las personas que la odiaban, pero jamás esperó oírlo de parte de alguna de sus hermanas y haberlo hecho, le hacía creer que si alguna vez pensó que podría recuperar su amistad con Prue, había estado equivocada: Prue la odiaba, tal como todos los demás, tal como pronto sus otras hermanas iban a hacerlo. Y se lo merecía.  
La luz de un autobús le dio una idea, por lo que extendió su mano y lo detuvo, subiéndose de inmediato y pagando su pasaje rápidamente. Evitó sentarse en los asientos de atrás, luego de escuchar los comentarios de los ocupantes de esa parte, que eran de ese tipo de cosas que no podría repetir frente a sus hermanas, por decencia. Se acomodó en el tercer asiento junto a la ventana, mirando el paisaje y esperando llegar rápido hasta su destino.

"Freebe, suelta, chico, cama en cama".

Esas palabras golpeaban dentro de su cabeza, tan fuerte, tan vertiginosamente que sentía que pronto iba a explotar. Quería llorar, ¡Por Dios que quería hacerlo!, pero no era una buena idea parecer desvalida, triste y sola cuando esos tipos estaban allá atrás. Se aguantó reírse de sí misma, preguntándose desde cuándo ella le tenía miedo a los hombres, cuando se manejaba perfectamente con ellos como si fueran mascotas, pero para ser sincera, y aunque nadie más lo creyera, era tímida. La gente solía asustarla, y quizás por eso siempre la alejaba, y era natural; nunca le había faltado el amor de su familia, pero la noticia de que su abuela podría morir le había afectado tanto, que sin darse cuenta, los había alejado a todos, de a uno por uno, quedando sola. Sola, desvalida, y dejándose utilizar por los demás a quienes erróneamente (Y a sabiendas) llamaba amigos. Por su mente empezaron a pasar flashes mentales de muchas cosas de las cuales se arrepentía, de muchas otras que añoraba y por sobretodo, lo que le había dicho Prue. Fue tanto el asco, el mareo, la confusión y el odio que sintió en ese momento, que alcanzó a atinar a bajarse del bus antes de dar su primera arcada y vaciar su estómago de las galletas que había compartido con Paige y Jacob camino a la comisaría.

En casa, las demás seguían en shock sin entender qué había sido lo que había pasado, cómo y por qué.

― Ya no sé qué hacer con ella ― Balbuceó Prue, anonadada, confundida y ciertamente asustada de todo lo que había dicho y escuchado ― No entiendo cuál es su problema ― Susurró, tapándose la cara con ambas manos y tocando dismiuladamente el punto en donde Phoebe la había golpeado; su hermana tenía más fuerza de lo que pensó alguna vez.

― No entiendo que pasa en esta familia ― Le corrigió Paige, con los ojos convertidos en pozas de agua ― ¿Por qué tuviste que insultarla así? ― Insistió limpiándose la cara con el dorso de su brazo, tan enojada como podría estar ― Ella quería volver temprano a casa, yo le dije, yo le dije que ayudáramos al niño y...

― Es la verdad Paige, no es un insulto ― Le discutió Prue escondiendo que estaba más enojada que nadie al notar que había cometido un error garrafal que había terminado en un circo de dimes y diretes que no pudo controlar, como todo en los últimos días.

― ¡Cuando vas a dejar de ser tan orgullosa! ― Debatió la más pequeña, empezando a gritar tan fuerte como antes habían gritado Prue y Phoebe ― ¡Insistes en ver todo lo malo!, ¡Nunca te fijas en que también tiene cosas buenas! Y, claro sabemos que, ella comete mil errores y que te provoca y que, suele ignorarme y...¡Por qué te cuesta tanto darle tu confianza!

Piper creyó que era demasiado para ella seguir viendo todo eso, y definitivamente no estaba lista para un segundo round con Paige, ni dispuesta a escuchar qué tipos de insultos iban a darse ahora, por lo que tosió despacio antes de decir cualquier cosa.

― Yo me voy a la cama, buenas noches.

― Yo también ― Secundó Paige, corriendo hasta su habitación y pasando a Piper de largo.

Prue se quedó sola en el salón, con el televisor prendido en una película de mala calidad como compañía única. La cena seguía sobre la mesa, y posiblemente se quedaría así hasta el día siguiente. Cerró los ojos y se permitió ser la última en llorar, abrazándose a sí misma y mordiéndose el labio con frustración.

― Lo siento... ― Susurró en un sollozo que intentó ahogar con la palma de su mano, para que no se escuchara hasta arriba.

Le había fallado a la confianza que su madre y abuela le habían encargado, había reaccionado como una niña tonta al no haber sido capaz de escuchar antes de gritar y decir todas esas barbaridades...pobre Phoebe, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de decirle esas cosas horribles, que ni siquiera pensaba que fueran ciertas? Ella confiaba en su hermanita, a pesar de todo, y tenía la profunda esperanza de que no fueran más que rumores falsos. Sabía que era coqueta, también que se pasaba de copas muchas veces, incluso tenía la ligera sospecha de que no era virgen (Aunque apostaría casi a un cien por ciento de que sí), pero jamás había pensado ni permitiría que dijeran (menos en su presencia) que su hermana era Freebe, y todo lo que conllevaba eso.

En los cuartos de arriba, Piper se tiró a la cama, cansada como nunca, más emocional que físicamente. Sentía que su estómago sonaba pidiéndole algo de comida, pero su estado de ánimo no le permitía ni abrir la boca o los ojos, ni siquiera tenía ganas de meterse bajo la cama o ponerse su pijama, pero pensando en el futuro y en que no quería resfriarse, abrió la cama y se metió adentro, recordando sacarse los zapatos una vez que notó que le molestaban. No quería recordar nada, no quería mediar nunca más, ¿Mediar?, ni siquiera lo había intentado. Había permitido que dijeran cosas de las que se iban a arrepentir para siempre, de las que de seguro ya se arrepentían ahora. En ese preciso momento, lo único que quería era desaparecer, y/o abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la caricia de su abuela diciéndole que despertara de aquella pesadilla, del amoroso beso de su madre diciéndole que se uniera a jugar con Andy, o de el lejano recuerdo de su padre tomándola en brazos y diciéndole que así se sentía volar.

Paige estaba golpeando la almohada hecha una furia humana, ¿Por qué no había dicho nada antes?, ¿Por qué había tenido que esperar a que se dijeran todas esas cosas?, ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido ayudar a ese niño?, ¿Por qué el estúpido niño se había perdido en primer lugar? Ahora Phoebe estaba sola en la calle, posiblemente llorando aunque les hiciera creer que ella era del tipo que no lo hacía, pensando en las horribles palabras que la idiota de Prue le había gritado.

― "Pobre Prue" ― Pensó en un momento, dándose cuenta de toda la presión que caía sobre ella, y de lo difícil que debía ser creerle después de que Phoebe tuviese un historial como el que tenía, y sobretodo cuando su reacción no había sido más que por protegerlas a ambas de algún peligro o accidente, sobretodo a ella. Lo único que esperaba, era que pronto todo estuviera bien, que Phoebe regresara pronto a casa y que no llegara ebria, que Prue no se culpara de todo lo que pasaba, que Piper no tuviera que ser nunca más un árbitro entre todas, y que ella pudiera dejar de sentirse culpable algún día si es que Phoebe y Prue no volvían a hablarse.

Más allá, en un barrio elegante de la ciudad, Phoebe avanzaba lastimosamente hasta la gran reja principal que protegía la enorme mansión azul oscuro que ocupaba un poco más de la mitad de la cuadra. Las rejas negras, además de cumplir con la función de seguridad, eran también un indicador de la gran cantidad de dinero que poseían los dueños del terreno y dejaban ver el tierno y fresco pasto verde que cubría todo el patio en el cual corrían los cinco educados yokshire, a quienes podía atribuírsele ese adjetivo al jamás causar un desmán en el resto del jardín. Tres caminos desviaban desde la gran puerta metálica en donde estaban parados los guardias de seguridad: el primero a la derecha, se transformaba en un camino de flores que terminaba en un invernadero lleno de plantas exóticas que cualquier botánico; el tercero a la izquierda, daba paso entre bancas de parque y jaulas con aves que nunca había visto otra vez fuera de ahí, hasta llegar a una piscina que era de uso durante todo el año al contar con la particularidad de ser temperada para los climas fríos como ese octubre otoñal; y el segundo camino, el central, era el que Phoebe acostumbraba usar para llegar a la puerta principal de la casa.

― Hola ― Saludó con cierta timidez, mirando al primer guardia de seguridad que tenía enfrente.

― Hay una cena de negocios, pero la señorita Muller está en su cuarto. Adelante ― Dijo abriéndole la puerta de las protecciones negras y dejándola pasar, sintiéndose como un pez fuera del agua, como cada vez que iba a ese lugar.

Al atravesar el camino de piedra que la llevaba hasta la puerta de la mansión, tocó el timbre una sola vez, recibiendo casi instantáneamente la respuesta del mayordomo, quien con su típica solemnidad le dijo:

― Buenas noches, señorita Halliwell. La señorita Muller está en su alcoba, pero Luisa te escoltará hacia ella.

El ama de llaves que estaba rondando por ahí, se dio vuelta apenas oyó su nombre y con una sonrisa cálida, indicó a Phoebe que la acompañara hasta el tercer piso de la casa, al segundo cuarto. Tocó la puerta tres veces sin ser impertinente.

― Señorita Muller, la señorita Halliwell está aquí afuera esperando por usted.

Las dos escucharon sonidos de cajas, movimientos rápidos y una que otra puerta cerrarse durante el minuto en que Katrina se tardó en abrir; Phoebe sabía perfectamente en qué estaba y por qué la espera, por lo que se reservó todos los comentarios.

― ¡Hola! ― Saludó Katrina, abriendo la puerta bruscamente y un poco nerviosa ― ¡Ven, entra!, ah, gracias por traerla, puedes retirarte.

Luisa asintió y se despidió con una pequeña inclinación antes de irse, y aunque por lo general, Phoebe odiaba esas cosas, ésta vez las agradecía al pensar que quizás esas tres personas (guardia, mayordomo, sirvienta) eran las únicas que todavía le guardaban algo de respeto, aunque fuese fingido.  
Las dos niñas entraron al enorme cuarto de Katrina.

― ¿Vas a querer? ― Le preguntó ésta a Phoebe, sacando una tabla del suelo de su walking closet, que era casi del porte de una habitación convencional, y buscando una cajita escondida ahí adentro.

― No.

El llanto de Phoebe volvió a comenzar, casi tan fuerte o más aún que antes. Estaba acostumbrada a tirar su vida por la basura junto a Katrina durante horas de fiestas, escapadas de clase, travesuras varias y más, pero eso no quitaba que, cada vez que estuviese sobria y ciertamente despierta en la cruel realidad, su corazón gritara al notar la manera en que ambas se estaban destruyendo.  
Katrina se encogió de hombros y volvió a ponerse la liga sobre su brazo, esperando a encontrar su vena para poder inyectar su jeringa sin muchos problemas. Los sollozos de Phoebe eran fuertes, para ser sincera le molestaba el sonido que emitía, pero tampoco dijo nada.  
Phoebe no esperaba una pregunta de por qué estaba triste, tampoco un abrazo de comprensión, no esperaba una sola caricia o mirada amorosa; sabía que cuando estaban fuera del mundo a ninguna le importaba nada, ni siquiera la otra, y esas eran las reglas...no tenía derecho a reclamar ahora. Lo único que necesitaba era una respuesta afirmativa para su pregunta e irse a dormir, deseando dejar de sentirse tan desesperantemente sola a pesar de estar en el mismo cuarto que la mejor y única amiga que tenía.

― Kat...¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí hoy?

― Claro, ¿Por qué no? ― Respondió ésta, pero su amiga no se atrevió a mirarla a la cara al saber qué estaba haciendo y sin hacer nada para evitarlo, pero más dolor le producía saber que estaba haciéndolo en su propio cuarto y nadie en su casa se preocupara de cuidarla como debían.

― ¿Me prestas algo para dormir?...

― Dame un segundo.

Katrina esperó a terminar de inyectarse mientras Phoebe se quedaba de pie junto a la puerta y luego volvió a esconder las cosas antes de tomar el teléfono junto a su cama.

― Luisa, trae un pijama para Phoebe y encárgate de que la cama para mis invitados esté armada, de aquí a tres minutos.

Phoebe supuso que la mucama habría accedido rápidamente, porque no oyó ninguna otra palabra más, y a los pocos segundos ya estaban preparando todo para que ella se quedara. Desde el cuarto de Katrina se desprendían cinco pasillos que terminaban en sus cinco correspondientes cuartos: uno con su ropa, otro que cumplía la función de sala de estar, otro de sala de estudios (la cual no usaba desde hacía por lo menos dos años), otra para su baño personal y además, una que contaba con dos literas para que cuando quisiera, pudiese invitar gente a dormir ahí.

― Buenas noches ― Se despidió la joven mujer que había ido a arreglar todo.

Phoebe salió el baño con el pijama nuevo recién puesto y sin decirle nada a Katrina, quien estaba escondida en su sala de estudios para que no la vieran en su estado, se fue directo a la cama. No pensó en nada, solamente cerró los ojos y dejó que el profundo sueño que tenía se llevara todo lo que sentía, aunque fuese por esa noche.

* * *

**¿Y?, ¿Qué opiniones tienen respecto al capítulo?, en lo personal creo que a Prue se le pasó la mano, pero por otra parte, igual está estresada con tanta cosa, pero no quita que debería ver que no es la única que está sufriendo en todo esto; digo yo no más...**

* * *

**_[¨] Capítulo re editado por primera vez el 06 de Octubre del 2010. _**

****_Originalmente llamado "Cada una por su lado", renombrado como "Palabras que duelen". Le quité dos escenas, las cuales editaré y transformaré para añadir un capítulo extra (que antes no existía) entre éste capítulo "Palabras que duelen" y "La fiesta de Halloween"._


	5. La fiesta de Halloween

**Gracias Vane―Chan6 por tus lecturas previas! (Y tus gritos de Shock por la línea final, que le recomiendo al público no leer hasta EL FINAL) y a Viiiry que me dice cosas lindas :D grandes amigas por siempre, como dijiste.**

**Saludos generales a todos :D que tengan un buen día! y como dice Ana María Polo, sean buenos, edúquense lo más que puedan, respeten para que los respeten y que Dios los ampare.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: La fiesta de Halloween**

A las tres de la tarde, Leo apareció en la puerta de la casa Halliwell.

― ¡Hola! ―saludó Piper sonriente― ¿Cómo estás, Leo? Por favor, pasa.

Leo entró a la casa y observó durante un tiempo el lugar. Era muy lindo y acogedor, y le agradaba que estuviera lleno de fotos de los integrantes de la familia.

― ¿Quieres tomar, comer algo?

― No, muchas gracias, acabo de almorzar. ―le dijo sentándose en la mesa del comedor para trabajar.

― ¿Tienes alguna idea para el tema?

― No, ninguno. ―le dijo un poco avergonzado― Entre tanta cosa no he tenido tiempo para pensar, lo siento.

― Oh, no te preocupes, yo tengo una idea, no es buena pero…  
― No digas que no es buena antes de decírmela; ―le dijo Leo, tratando de darle confianza― me predispones, además, si es una idea tuya, dudo que sea una tontería.

Piper se sonrojó levemente.

―Bueno, voy a buscar el laptop, espérame por favor, para explicarte.

Piper subió al cuarto de Prue y tomó el computador portátil que estaba en su cuarto en ese momento. Al bajar, encontró a Leo mirando los adornos del comedor.

―Son lindos―le dijo.

Ambos pusieron manos a la obra. Debían hacer un informe en español, y luego exponer acerca del tema frente a la clase. La misión no era difícil para Piper, era muy aplicada, aunque aún no dominaba el idioma perfectamente y para qué hablar de Leo.

Más tarde a eso de las cinco, Piper escuchó gruñir el estómago de Leo.

―Parece que tienes hambre. ―le dijo sonriendo.

― Si, un poco. ―le dijo con timidez, no le gustaba llegar por primera vez a una casa y sentarse a comer.

― ¿Te gusta el pie de manzana? ―le preguntó mientras se paraba de la mesa.

― No es por ser mal educado, pero las manzanas me dan alergia. ―dijo con un poco de tristeza, además de sentarse a comer estaba rechazando lo que había.

― ¿Y el de limón?

― Me encanta. ―le dijo sonriente.

― Bueno, entonces levántese de la silla y ayúdeme a cocinar. ―le dijo entrando a la cocina, con Leo siguiéndola.

― ¿Cocinar? ―le preguntó con sorpresa.

― Si, esta casa no es restaurante. ―se rió – pero podemos preparar algo.

― No te preocupes Piper, no quiero molestar.

― No molestas, amo cocinar, todo tipo de cosas; así descansamos un rato de la tarea. ―le dijo ella, buscando cada ingrediente y poniéndose a trabajar.

Leo presentía que no podría decirle que no a Piper, por lo que comenzó a recibir instrucciones y a ayudar en lo que podía.

― ¿Qué quiere decir con punto nieve? ―preguntó Leo hecho un lío con el merengue para el pie.

― Significa que debe quedar así. ―dijo ella, tomando las manos de Leo y ayudándole a batir.

Él se sentía bastante nervioso por tenerla tan cerca, pero ella parecía no notarlo ni compartir el sentimiento. Leo podía sentir el dulce olor del cabello de Piper, y sus suaves manos en contacto con las suyas "¿Acaso comienza a gustarme?" se preguntó, ignorando su pregunta y posible respuesta, y siguió cocinando con su nueva compañera de clases.

―¡Piper! ―dijo Paige, mientras bajaba las escaleras, entrando a la cocina. Al ver a Leo y Piper cocinando juntos, sonrió― Lo siento por interrumpir.

― No interrumpes nada Paige, estamos haciendo un pie. ―le dijo Piper algo distraída, sin notar que Leo se volvía a sonrojar.

― Bueno, bajaba a decirte que Phoebe y yo iremos a buscar los disfraces. Yo luego iré donde Glenn y Phoebe se va con Katrina, Prue dijo que iría con Sam a la fiesta del primo de Sam. ―le dijo contando los mensajes con los dedos, como si se lo hubiera tenido que aprender de memoria para no olvidar nada.

― De acuerdo, ve con cuidado. ―le dijo metiendo el pie en el horno― No olviden los celulares.

―¡Adiós!―dijo Paige, saliendo de la casa junto a Phoebe.

― ¿Disfraz? ―le preguntó Leo, sin entender de qué hablaba la hermana pequeña de Piper.

― Si, hoy hay baile de Halloween. ―dijo algo sorprendida de que él no tuviera pareja o siquiera estuviese enterado de que había baile.

― ¿De qué te vas a disfrazar? ―le preguntó él, descolocándola.

― No iré. ―le dijo con simpleza, limpiando el mesón lleno de harina.

― ¿Por qué? ―le preguntó Leo.

Piper se estaba empezando a incomodar con tantas preguntas, y no entendía cómo podía preguntar cómo era que una chica con horribles lentes, anticuado peinado y tan fea no iba al baile.

― No tengo pareja, eso es obvio. Además no me gustan esas cosas. ―contestó guardando el paquete de harina en su lugar, tratando de dar por terminado el tema.

― Quisieras…digo, quizás podríamos ir, juntos...―le dijo Leo temeroso de su respuesta. Era un idiota ¿Y si ahora le decía que no?― Digo, sólo si quieres, a ver qué tal.

Piper frunció el ceño ¿Le estaría tomando el pelo? ¿Por qué alguien como él querría ir con alguien como ella?

― No tengo disfraz…―contestó, por no quedar de maleducada, aunque tampoco era mentira.

― Bueno, alcancemos a tus hermanas y arrendamos algo. ―le dijo él, lavándose las manos y secándoselas en el pantalón― Di que si Piper, creo que también mereces distraerte.―insistió Leo, poniéndole ojos de cachorro y haciendo un puchero.

― No me vas a convencer con esa cara Leo, tengo dos hermanas pequeñas. ―dijo dejando de mirarlo, pero él insistió.

― De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me has convencido. ―le dijo ella, sin saber por qué había accedido a la petición― Avísale a las chicas que esperen, antes de que se vayan, yo le pediré a Prue que se acuerde de sacar el pie del horno.

Piper subió las escaleras y se encontró con su hermana recién salida de la ducha.

― Prue, dejé un pie de limón en el horno, está listo en 45 minutos…luego debes ponerle el merengue y listo.

― ¿Por qué?, ¿Vas a alguna parte? ―le preguntó Prue con curiosidad.

― Bueno, me invitaron al baile de Halloween…―confesó avergonzada.

― Wow, ¿Y vas a ir? Vaya el chico debe tenerte loca para aceptar.―le dijo emocionada. Piper nunca había mostrado interés por un chico más allá de mirarlo como boba desde la mesa, y ahora de repente tenía cita para el baile.

― Es el chico nuevo, sólo quiero ser amable. ―le contestó con una mueca que reflejaba incomodidad, no le pasaba nada con Leo― Voy saliendo, yo traigo a las chicas en la noche, vete tranquila. ―le dijo besando a su hermana y bajando las escaleras. Al salir, se encontró con Leo, Phoebe y Paige conversando.

― Bueno, nos vamos. ―dijo echando andar el auto con Leo de copiloto, y las dos niñas más atrás.

― Recuerda que tenemos que pasar por Glenn. ―le dijo Paige, Piper encendió el auto.

Más tarde, en la tienda, Glenn y Paige se fueron después de recoger sus trajes, al igual que Phoebe, dejando a Leo y Piper eligiendo sus disfraces. En eso se encontraron con Taylor, Aspen, Kellie, Michelle y Camille. Las primeras tres eran las amigas de Taylor que iban en el grado de Piper (recuerden que Taylor había repetido un año) y la última, Camille, era su hermana menor, de octavo año.

― Hola cariño. ―le dijo Michelle, tomando a Leo de la camisa y dándole un beso cerca de la boca.

― Hola Michelle. ―le contestó el, visiblemente incómodo sacándosela de encima, siguiendo su camino con Piper.

― ¿Vas a ir al baile? ―le preguntó Aspen. Una chica de pelo largo, negro y liso, de bonitos ojos negros, pero insoportable personalidad.

― Sí. No quiero ser maleducado chicas, pero voy retrasado, Piper y yo debemos irnos, un gusto. ―dijo tratando de irse de nuevo.

― ¿Tienes pareja? Porque yo podría dejar a la mía para ir contigo...―insistió Michelle.

― Si, voy con Piper, pero gracias. En serio chicas, debemos irnos, debo disfrazarme y Piper también.

― ¿Piper debe disfrazarse? ―preguntó Taylor riendo en voz alta.

― Vaya, pensé que iba a ir con su traje habitual. ―comentó Michelle.

― ¿El de frankenstein? ―le preguntó Aspen, chocando su cadera con la de Michelle. Piper miró al suelo.

― Claro, tiene todo, los lentes, la ropa...―dijo Michelle, provocando una risotada general en todas las chicas.

― Vámonos. ―le dijo Leo, tomando la mano de Piper quien la apretó con fuerza.

Al llegar al auto, podían ver como las chicas entraban a la tienda sin problemas, pero si alguien tenía problemas era Piper. Realmente la habían herido las palabras de Michelle. Sabía que no era una chica linda, pero no era necesaria tanta humillación ¿O sí?

― No llores. ―le pidió Leo, abrazándola― Hablan por hablar.

― No mientas. ―le dijo ella, separándose bruscamente― Sabes que es cierto, soy horrible.

― Yo no creo que seas horrible, ―le dijo Leo, tomando su mano― creo que eres una chica muy linda y muy dulce. No porque no tengas dos kilos de base en la cara, un tubo de labial entero en la boca y salgas a la calle casi en ropa interior, ―dijo causando una risa en Piper― no significa que ellas sean las princesas y tu el sapito.

Piper lo miró a los ojos y sonrió, ese chico era grandioso, pero era demasiado para ella…sólo lo decía porque tenía un corazón noble, pero jamás se podría enamorar de alguien como ella.

― "¿Enamorar?" ―se preguntó a sí misma― "Wow, Piper, estás dejando que tu imaginación vuele muy rápido, ni siquiera te gusta, no porque te trate bien vas a correr a sus brazos, algo de auto respeto" ―se dijo a sí misma.

― ¿Piper? ―le dijo Leo― ¿Estás bien?

― Si, lo estoy, gracias.

Ambos subieron al auto y se fueron a la casa de Piper, Prue ya se había ido y había dejado el pie afuera, claro que con un trozo menos.

― ¿Quieres comer? ―le preguntó Piper a Leo, sirviéndole un trozo.

― Claro, quiero ver que tan bien cocinas. ―le dijo sonriendo, comenzando a comer con mucho gusto― ¿Tú no vas a probar?

― No tengo hambre. ―le contestó guardando el resto del postre en el refrigerador.

― Vamos, prueba un poco. ―le dijo sacando un trozo con el tenedor y acercándolo a su boca.

Piper no entendió por qué, pero dudó en si comerlo o no, pero la cara de Leo le hizo encontrar la respuesta.

― Hmmm, nos ha quedado espectacular. ―le dijo sonriendo― Ahora voy a subir a vestirme, si quieres puedes pasar al baño, está ahí, al fondo a la derecha. ―le dijo subiendo a su cuarto para ponerse su disfraz.

Piper se había mentalizado todo el tiempo mientras se arreglaba en ser como Phoebe "Actúa como Phoebe, actúa como Phoebe" se decía a sí misma, tratando de arreglarse lo más linda posible. Si iba a ir a un baile, tenía que dejar una buena impresión. Ella y Leo habían decidido ir de vampiros.

Mientras, el objeto de inspiración de Piper se encontraba en la habitación de Katrina, tratando de vestirse para la fiesta.

― Creo que debí haberme probado esto antes de arrendarlo. ―dijo Phoebe, mirándose al espejo― Creo que he engordado una talla, casi dos.

― Te ves bien Pheebs, de que tienes más panza, tienes más panza. Bueno, de hecho, ahora tienes panza porque antes eras muy delgada, ahora te ves un poco rellenita. ―le dijo tratando de calmarla― Te ves sexy igual, además, entre tanta ansiedad durante la enfermedad y la muerte de tu abuela…cualquiera engorda.

― Si…cualquiera menos Piper, ella ha adelgazado bastante. ―dijo mirándose al espejo de nuevo, no muy contenta con su reflejo― Bueno, creo que al menos mis pechos se ven más grandes con esta ropa.

― Si, puede ser. ―murmuró Katrina, mirándose en el espejo también― Yo también estoy hinchada, quizás no fue buena idea tomar tanta gaseosa y dulces antes de la fiesta.

En la mansión, en tanto...

―¿Estás lista?―preguntó Leo desde el primer piso. Él se había puesto un traje negro, con capa negra y algo de gel en el cabello, traje sencillo.

― ¡Ya voy! ―dijo Piper desde arriba, mirándose al espejo por última vez y rezando por lucir bien. Tomó su bolso y bajó las escaleras, al llegar abajo, preguntó― ¿Cómo me veo? ―mientras se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

Leo quedó sorprendido. No veía en ninguna parte a la linda chica que había conocido el primer día de escuela, por más que la miraba, no daba con la chica dulce, tierna y algo anticuada que solía llamar Piper Halliwell. Lo que él veía en ese momento, era una vampiresa. Una mujer hecha y derecha. Se veía más que hermosa, era simplemente perfecta, si hubiera sido una vampira de verdad, le hubiera rogado que le mordiera para poder irse con ella…estos pensamientos le hicieron notar que cada vez que veía a Piper, no podía evitar sonreír y ver lo hermosa que era. Siempre se había fijado en ella por su personalidad, y eso era lo que le atrajo desde el primer segundo. No era una chica que llamara la atención físicamente en el primer minuto, pero poseía una belleza única y natural, no como esas chicas que se burlaban de ella, pero al verla como la veía ahora…parecía una modelo, igual a las de las revistas. A Leo Wyatt le gustaba Piper Halliwell.

― Hermosa. ―le dijo embobado― Digo, te ves muy linda, te queda bien, ¿Nos vamos?

― Gracias, tú también te ves bien. ―le dijo ella, ruborizándose, y aceptando la mano de Leo para bajar el último peldaño.

Más tarde, a las ocho, Piper y Leo se encontraban en la puerta de la escuela. Al entrar al gimnasio, pudieron ver como muchas personas se le quedaban mirando, al igual que cada vez que entraba alguien, pero volteaban enseguida, en esta oportunidad no fue así, nadie les quitaba la vista de encima porque no sabían de quienes se trataba la pareja que estaba entrando al salón, ya que ambos usaban antifaz.

― ¿Quién es? ―le susurró Glenn a Paige, pero esta se encogió de hombros― Ella se me hace familiar.

― Si, a mi también. ―dijo, hasta que la vio sonreír― ¡Por Dios Glenn, es Piper! ―chilló emocionada.

― ¿Piper?, ¿Nuestra Piper? ―preguntó Andy sin poder creerlo, un poco celoso; para él las chicas eran como sus hermanas menores, y si estaba acostumbrado a que Phoebe fuera acosada por los hombres (Acostumbrado no significaba que le molestara un poco) ahora realmente estaba celoso de los chicos, al ver como miraban a Piper.

― ¡Hola! ―saludaron Leo y Piper, acercándose a ellos, sin notar que la gente seguía murmurando.

― ¡Te ves hermosa! ―le dijo Paige, mientras Phoebe se acercaba para saber quién era.

― Gracias Paige, tu también te ves muy linda.

― ¿No puedes bajarte un poco el vestido? ―le preguntó Andy, provocando una mirada de reproche en Piper.

― ¿Me lo dice un gato? ―preguntó sin tomarlo en serio. El pobre chico había sido obligado por Taylor a vestirse de gato…un sexy gato, como decía ella.

― Digo, creo que te ves bien pero ¿Es necesario enseñar tanto?

― Hey, ¿Con quién tengo el gusto? ―preguntó Phoebe, acercándose a la vampiresa, e interrumpiendo los consejos de Andy.

― Soy tu hermana, Phoebe. ―le dijo Piper, notando que el resto estaba hablando sobre ella y Leo― Y no creo que enseñe tanto, ¿O sí? ―dijo tratando de mirar, pero el ángulo no se lo permitía.

― Para nada ¡Te ves hermosa! ―le felicitó su hermana menor― Bueno, ya que vine a saludar, me voy a disfrutar de esta fiesta.

― Le preguntas a Phoebe acerca de enseñar demasiado...―murmuró Andy con ironía.

― ¿A qué hora se acaba esto? ―preguntó Piper, volviendo a ignorarlo.

― Dieron plazo hasta la una de la madrugada…es poco, pero bueno, es la escuela. ―dijo Andy.

― ¡Aquí estabas! ―dijo Taylor tomándolo de la mano― Ven aquí mi sexy gatito ronroneante…tu gatita te está esperando. ―dijo saltando y aplaudiendo, mientras el resto la miraba divertido y Andy suspiraba, para irse con ella.

― Eso fue aterrador. ―dijo Paige.

― Nunca me vistan de gato. ―les pidió Glenn.

― Bueno, las espero en la puerta del gimnasio a esa hora. ―les advirtió Piper, recibiendo una señal de "te escuché" de Phoebe, y una afirmación de Paige.

Prue estaba en la casa de Sam, preparándose para la fiesta del primo de ésta. La fiesta se realizaría a casi una hora de la mansión, pero sabía que las chicas estarían bien con Piper. A eso de las diez, las dos amigas estaban listas para salir, y se subieron al auto de Sam. Luego de conducir por más de media hora, llegaron a una casa bastante grande, de la cual salía mucho humo y se podía ver a mucha gente cantando, bailando y bebiendo afuera.

― Creo que llegamos. ―dijo Sam, bajando el freno de manos y sacándose el cinturón de seguridad― Vamos, ¡Es hora de la fiesta! ―dijo Sam contenta, mientras Prue la seguía hasta adentro.

Respirar ahí era casi imposible, la fiesta parecía haber empezado hace varias horas por la cantidad de humo, botellas y gente ebria que ya había. Prue no estaba demasiado cómoda ahí, pero Sam parecía estar maravillada.

― ¡Hola Jordan! ―saludó Sam a su primo. El chico era alto, moreno y bastante atlético. Tenía un tatuaje en el hombro izquierdo que decía "I (corazón) SF" y el cabello hasta los hombros.

― Hola mi pequeña Sam. ―le dijo abrazándola como si no la hubiera visto en meses, y era probable que así fuera.

― Te presento Prue Halliwell, mi mejor amiga. ―dijo mientras ella saludaba a su primo.

― Un gusto Prue, bueno, las invito a disfrutar de la fiesta, chicas, debo ir a ver a los demás.

Cuando Jordan se fue, Sam desapareció y se fue a festejar. Prue estaba sola, y algo incómoda, pero trató de hacer algo para entretenerse.

― ¿Aburrida? ―le preguntó un chico. Era alto, rubio, de ojos verdes y piel clara. Tenía un acento extraño, no era del país y se veía bastante dulce y amable.

― Un poco. ―le contestó Prue, sintiendo que al fin encontraba a alguien normal en la fiesta.

― Me llamo Hackett, ―le dijo el chico― un gusto conocerte…

― Prue, Prue Halliwell.―le saludó. Había algo que le gustaba en ese chico, y quizás esa fue la razón por la que lo sacó a bailar.

En el gimnasio de la escuela, la hermana menor de Prudence y su mejor amiga estaban cerca de la mesa del ponche.

― Chequéame. ―le pidió Katrina, acercándose a Phoebe.

― ¿Ah? ―preguntó, saliendo de su distracción.

― Chequéame. ―le dijo de nuevo, y por fin Phoebe entendió.

― Ah, perfecto. ―le dijo, observando a su amiga.

― ¿Segura? Mira que el traje es blanco. ―le dijo, haciendo que Phoebe mirara de nuevo al angelito que tenía enfrente.

― Cien por ciento segura Kat, quédate tranquila. ―insistió Phoebe bebiendo de su ponche.

― Tengo tan mala suerte Pheebs, Colin Stewart me invita al baile y "esos días" ponen en peligro la cita. ―se quejó, sirviéndose ponche de mala gana, pero Phoebe no la estaba escuchando. Había algo sobre lo que su amiga estaba hablando, que la hizo pensar.

― "¿Y si…?" ―comenzó a preguntarse, poniéndose nerviosa― "No, no puede ser".

― ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? ―le preguntó un chico de segundo año, Phoebe asintió, cualquier cosa que la distrajera era aceptable.

Más allá, en la misma fiesta...

― ¿Quieres bailar? ―le preguntó Leo a Piper, pero ella se negó― Piper, es un baile ¿Qué más podemos hacer?

―Si quieres salir a bailar, pídele a otra chica, no me voy a enojar. ―le aclaró ella, algo incómoda por arruinarle la noche a Leo, sabía que no era buena idea ir al baile de Halloween.

― No, vine contigo, no me iré con otra chica, no sería educado. ―le aseguró― ¿No sabes bailar?

Piper lo miró unos segundos, y negó con la cabeza.

― Bueno, entonces podemos seguir conversando. ―le dijo sonriente― La idea es disfrutar la noche, no estresarse.

Piper sonrió, Leo era un ángel.

― ¡Estoy agotada! ―dijo Paige dejándose caer sobre la silla contigua a la de Piper.

― No quiero oír la palabra baile nunca más. ―se quejó Glenn, sentándose también y tomándose un vaso de ponche de frutas de un trago.

― Pobre Andy...―dijo Paige, mirando como Taylor trataba de arrastrarlo a la pista y él se negaba.

― Bueno, él se la busca. ―dijo Piper con una mueca― Todos le dijimos que la deje, pero no entiende.

― Lo que es nosotros, hemos bailado ya tres horas. ―dijo Glenn, agotado, sirviéndose otro vaso― ¿Y ustedes?

― Conversando bastante. ―contestó Leo, con una sonrisa tranquila― Piper me ha hablado un poco de casi todos los de la fiesta, ahora identifico a muchas más personas.

― ¿Por qué no bailan? ―preguntó Paige, quitándole el vaso a Glenn, que no se quejó y se sirvió otro.

― Porque no. ―contestó Piper con simpleza― Quedan dos horas de fiesta, ¿Dónde estará Phoebe?

Unos kilómetros más allá, en la fiesta del primo de Sam...

― ¡No puedo creerlo! ―dijo Prue riendo alegremente― ¿De verdad esa herida la puede hacer un gato?

― Si, uno muy bravo. ―le contestó Hackett― Pero siempre he querido decir que fue un tiburón, a algunas chicas les gusta eso.

― A mi me basta con el gato. ―le dijo Prue, sonriente― ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí?

― Bueno, llegué hace seis meses de Alemania, espero quedarme un año más, pero si algo me convence de quedarme aquí…―dijo mirándola con coquetería― podría quedarme mucho más tiempo.

― Interesante. ―le dijo Prue, tomando su copa y bebiendo un poco. Ella no tenía idea en donde estaba Sam, pero llevaba bastante tiempo conversando con Hackett y casi no se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de su amiga.

Phoebe estaba besándose apasionadamente con un chico de tercer año, era su sexta o séptima pareja de baile en la noche, pero con esta, según los pronósticos, llegaría más lejos. El chico abrió la puerta de uno de los armarios del conserje, y entró junto con Phoebe. La chica árbitro y el abejorro amarillo comenzaron a sentir que algo estorbaba y poco a poco las prendas comenzaron a caerse, mientras el beso se iba acrecentando.

― ¡Cuidado! ―se quejó Piper, cuando Michelle Moore pasó junto a ella y le golpeó la mano, provocando que se le cayera su ponche encima.

― Oh, lo siento, es que no te vi. ―le dijo riéndose maliciosamente de Piper.

― No te preocupes, sécate. ―le pidió Leo, pasándole algunas servilletas, intentando ayudar, hasta que notó que ayudarla a secar sus piernas no era una buena idea.

― No sé qué le hice a esa loca para que se porte así, ―se quejó Piper― pero bueno, tendré que aguantarme sus idioteces hasta que se aburra.

― O podrías decirle que se detenga. ―le aconsejó Leo, sentándose junto a ella otra vez.

― Te aseguro que no va a parar.

_― ...A continuación, el último baile de la noche... _―dijo una voz desde los parlantes― _...parejas, a la pista..._ ―terminó, mientras una música lenta inundaba el salón.

Sólo las parejas reales se levantaron a bailar, el resto permaneció sentado, descansando. Leo miraba a las parejas bailar, y Piper notó que él realmente tenía ganas de bailar un rato. Ella podría hacer un esfuerzo por él…

― Vamos. ―le dijo tomando su mano y llevándolo a la pista.

― Pensé que no sabías bailar. ―le dijo Leo sorprendido.

― No tengo idea. ―le contestó ella, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Leo― pero tú sí, sólo muévete, yo te sigo.

― ¿Por qué haces esto? ―le preguntó, poniendo su mano en la cintura de Piper.

― Porque no quiero arruinar tu noche. ―le contestó, desviando la mirada a sus pies.

― No lo haces, no es necesario. ―le dijo él, tomando la cara de Piper con suavidad par mirarla a los ojos.

― Quiero hacerlo. ―le dijo ella, sorprendiéndose cuando Leo la acercó más a sí mismo, para bailar la pieza lenta de la noche.

― ¿Crees que terminen en algo? ―le preguntó Paige a Glenn.

― Nunca se sabe. ―le comentó él, mientras los dos miraban a la joven pareja de conocidos/compañeros/amigos, bailar en el salón.

Piper trataba de seguir a Leo, eso de bailar no parecía ser tan horriblemente complicado, además el chico tenía talento. Leo estaba nervioso, y no podía evitar perderse en los castaños ojos de la hermosa chica que tenía en frente, era cierto que se veía hermosa, nada de vestidos largos o cortos, ella era perfecta como sea, incluso con las horribles gafas que solía usar.

Al final de la pieza de baile, Leo y Piper se separaron rápidamente.

―Tengo que irme. ―le dijo Piper, rompiendo la magia― Si quieres te dejo en tu casa, te llevo en el auto.

― No es necesario, puedo ir solo. ―dijo él, despertando del ensueño.

― Prefiero llevarte, no quiero que te pase algo. ―le dijo caminando hasta la puerta en donde se encontró con Paige y Glenn.

Se quedaron conversando durante diez minutos, pero mientras todos se iban, Phoebe no aparecía en ningún lado.

― Disculpa, ¿Has visto a Phoebe? ―le preguntó Paige a Katrina, al verla pasar.

― La verdad no, pero sé que dejó un bolso en el armario del conserje, a lo mejor está ahí. ―respondió, yéndose de la mano del famoso Colin Stewart.

―Voy a ver si está ahí, espérenme aquí.

Piper le dejó su bolso a Paige y se fue hasta el cuarto de conserje, a ver si se encontraba con Phoebe.

Por alguna razón, Phoebe se sentía algo incómoda, su cuerpo estaba en la escuela pero su mente estaba en otra cosa. Estaba demasiado pendiente de una idea que la perturbaba demasiado, por lo que decidió detener la situación en la que estaba, e irse a casa, pero cuando iba a decirle al chico que no quería continuar, la puerta del armario se abrió.

― ¡Phoebe! ―dijo Piper, horrorizada. Jamás se hubiera esperado ver a su hermana pequeña en "eso" y con los ojos cerrados, la mandó a vestirse.

― Y tú Robert ¡Deberías estar avergonzado! ―gritó enojada, a su compañero de clases― Vete de aquí ahora si no quieres que llame a algún maestro, ¡FUERA! ―le gritó, sacándolo del armario a empujones y quedándose sola con Phoebe, quien se vestía un poco más calmada― Nunca pensé que, lo que todo el mundo decía fuera cierto...―dijo decepcionada― Nos vamos a casa.

― Piper, yo...―Piper la miró, y luego desvió la mirada al suelo. No quería oír nada, le bastaba con todo lo que había visto.

Phoebe se sentía horrible, si había algo peor que los gritos, era el silencio. Tomó sus cosas, se arregló y salió junto a su hermana mayor en busca de los demás.

― ¡Qué bueno que la encontraste! ―dijo Paige― Estoy cansada y quiero dormir y…―siguió parloteando, pero al ver que las dos iban con cara de ultra tumba― ¿Me perdí de algo?

Ninguna de las dos contestó, y el resto prefirió no preguntar.

Prue llevaba toda la noche conversando y bebiendo con Hackett. Había descubierto que venía de Alemania, que tenía 24 años y que había venido a estudiar a la universidad. También supo que al chico le gustaban mucho los paseos en la playa y se había ofrecido ir a dejarla a su casa, y quizás hubiera aceptado si no fuera un extraño. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, y del lugar en donde lo había conocido, Prue estaba muy interesada en el alemán y esperaba poder verlo en alguna otra ocasión.

Después de haber ido a dejar a Glenn y Leo a sus casas, Piper estacionó el auto en la suya y sus dos hermanas se bajaron. Paige seguía sin entender qué había pasado, pero parecía que no se iba a enterar, al menos no esta noche. Piper abrió la puerta de la casa y las dejó entrar.

― Ya niñas, es hora de dormir. ―dijo subiendo las escaleras― Acuéstense temprano las dos, que ya es tarde. Buenas noches. ―dijo aparentemente cansada, ¿O triste? Y se fue a acostar a dormir, sin querer pensar en nada.

Su pequeña Phoebe, la que tanto había defendido…le costaba imaginar que todas las burlas de las chicas hacia su ella, que los comentarios de que era una suelta, hasta lo que había gritado Prue hace unas noches, tenían más sentido de lo que había pensado alguna vez. No podía borrar esa repugnante imagen de su hermana menor encima de ese chico, de ese Robert Sullivan. No sabía con qué cara lo iba a mirar el lunes en la escuela, sólo tenía ganas de golpearlo, a él y a Phoebe, pero también tenía unas ganas horribles de llorar…no era algo tan terrible, pero se sentía traicionada por su hermana. Le había pedido que se portara bien, ella le había dicho que lo intentaría, pero no lo hizo, como siempre, Phoebe era Phoebe y nunca se preocupaba de nada.

― ¿Qué hiciste? ―le preguntó Paige, recibiendo una mirada triste de Phoebe, que no contestó y salió de la casa.

― ¡A dónde vas! ―le gritó desde la puerta, apoyando la mano en la perilla para que no se cerrara.

― Voy a comprar un chocolate, ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ―le preguntó desde la mitad de la cuadra.

― No, gracias, pero ponte esto. ―le pidió lanzándole su blusa de policía― No es seguro salir en esa ropa a la calle, a esta hora.

Phoebe se puso la blusa que le lanzó Paige y siguió su camino.

Cuando Prue volvió a casa a eso de las tres y media de la mañana, se encontró a sus hermanas durmiendo plácidamente, o eso pensó. Mientras todos dormían y descansaban después del agitado día, Phoebe seguía despierta.  
La chica estaba escondida bajo las sábanas de su cama, con una linterna prendida enfocando algo que tenía escondido bajo su almohada.  
Phoebe no podía dejar de mirar, presa del terror y la desesperación, las seis pruebas de embarazo que escondía bajo la almohada e iluminaba con su linterna.

Las seis malditas pruebas de embarazo que insistían en darle positivo.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Opiniones, gritos, tortazos xD lo que deseen en los comentarios :D y si hay gente que lee pero no tiene cuenta, o gente con cuenta pero no comenta... es simple, sólo clic en el botón verde y ya :D y los que no tienen cuenta pueden poner un nick sin inscribirse!**  
**Los rr son el alimento del autor :( comenten!**


	6. Perdón I

**_Saludos a Vane-chan6 que siempre me aconseja en mis caps, y a Viiry que últimamente ha ayudado mucho. Saludos a todo el resto, gracias a AnnaHalliwell por valorar tanto mis RR!_**

* * *

**_Capitulo 5: Perdón I_**

-¿Estás escuchándome?  
Katrina llevaba casi media hora hablándole a Phoebe sobre algo en lo que ella no había puesto atención. Estaba demasiado perturbada, perdida en sus pensamientos y con unas ganas horribles-y ahora comprensibles- de vomitar.  
-Eh, claro que si, continúa-le pidió, fingiendo poner atención.  
-Phoebe, ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado actuando bastante extraño desde el baile, ¿Estás bien?  
-Si, perfectamente-le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-solamente, este...Paige-dijo, pensando en la primera hermana que pasara por su cabeza-bueno, ha tenido pesadillas estas noches y no me deja dormir.  
-¿Una semana?-le preguntó frunciendo el ceño, sin creerle demasiado, más bien sin creerle nada.  
-Bueno, ella es la más pequeña, sigue mal por lo de la abuela…aún no lo acepta-mintió, llevándose una cucharada de pudin a la boca por inercia, pero al sentir el sabor en la boca no pudo evitar reaccionar con asco.  
-¿Estás bien?-preguntó al ver que la chica salía corriendo sin responderle-Oh si, perfectamente…-murmuró en tono irónico, sin levantarse a seguirla al ver que Colin se sentaba junto a ella.

Phoebe corrió lo más rápido que le daban las piernas y se metió al baño.  
-Estúpidas nauseas-dijo luego de tirar la cadena y lavarse las manos, y la boca.  
Se miró al espejo detenidamente unos segundos, como buscando algo ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Sabía que era despistada, pero…su cuerpo estaba cambiando…era obvio, sus pechos ya no eran los mismos y su plano vientre ahora daba paso a un pequeño bulto que sobresalía de su playera.  
"¿Sabrán en casa?" se preguntó temiendo lo peor, pero luego negó con la cabeza "Si supieran ya estaría muerta ¿Qué voy a hacer?" se preguntó a sí misma, muerta de miedo.  
Se acomodó el pelo y la falda, de paso trató de arreglarse la chaqueta para disimular un poco su "subida de peso", había aumentado casi cuatro kilos en total y ya necesitaba usar cosas un poco más anchas.

Se dirigió a la cancha, la cual parecía ser el lugar favorito de todos cuando se trataba de estar solos, o pensar.  
Se sentó en una de las gradas del medio, porque se sentía un poco cansada como para subir a lo más alto. Phoebe respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, luego suspiró ¿Qué iba a hacer con un bebé en casa? No era cualquier bebé, era "su" bebé…era su hijo.  
-"Mi hijo…"-pensó algo emocionada, llevando su mano al vientre, sonriendo- "Pero, si no soy capaz de cuidarme a mi misma… ¿Cómo lo voy a hacer con un niño?"- se preguntó llena de angustia - "No voy a poder".  
Una lágrima comenzó a caer por la cara de Phoebe, sin que las demás tardaran mucho en acompañarla.  
Estaba tan asustada… ¿Asustada? La palabra era aterrorizada. "No puedo tenerte ¿Lo entiendes?" preguntó haciendo presión sobre su vientre con sus dos manos.

Para la gente de afuera se podía ver algo ridículo ver a una adolescente de quince años recién cumplidos hablando sola, pero para Phoebe era quizás la discusión más importante de su vida.  
Había tardado tiempo en asimilar la información, era la primera vez que se había sentado a pensar sobre todo lo que conllevaba un embarazo, su embarazo.

"Lo siento" dijo poniéndose de pie y limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su chaqueta y tomando su mochila "Pero no puedo, no estoy lista".

***

Prue estaba ansiosa. Había tomado y guardado su celular unas cincuenta veces ese día, pero nada, ningún mensaje, llamada entrante o perdida.  
-¿Qué le ves de interesante al teléfono?-le preguntó Andy, sentándose a su lado en clases de Historia.  
-Espero una llamada, ¿Qué más?-le contestó volviendo a mirar la pantalla.  
-¿De quién? Si se puede saber, claro-le dijo Andy sin poder ocultar sus celos.  
-¿Celoso, Trudeau?-preguntó Sam, sentándose atrás de ellos.  
-No digas tonterías-dijeron los dos juntos, causando una risa en Samantha.  
-Jones, silencio-le pidió el maestro a la revoltosa pelirroja, pero no detuvo la conversación, que continuó en susurros.  
-Espero la llamada de un chico, el que conocí en la fiesta de Halloween-contestó Prue.  
-Ahora comprendo tu interés, ¡Era hermoso!-dijo Sam, fingiendo caer desmayada en su silla.  
-¡Jones, segunda vez!-insistió el profesor, continuando con su clase.  
-Lo siento –murmuró Sam.  
-Mujeres-rezongó Andy, sin ganas de oír más, pero necesitaba saber qué pasaba entre Prue y ese chico.  
-Ese mismo-confirmó Prue, cuando el maestro volteó-dijo que llamaría…pero creo que no lo va a hacer, no sé por qué me ilusiono tanto-confesó, guardando el teléfono en su bolsillo nuevamente.  
-Porque te gusta-le dijo Sam, recibiendo un cuadernazo en la cabeza de parte de maestro Matheson-Me callo, me callo-dijo Sam, cubriendo su cabeza, provocando la risa del curso completo, mientras el profesor seguía explicando algo sobre los presidentes del país.

***

Las calles de San Francisco solían ser bastante familiares para Phoebe, eran como su segundo hogar. Siempre que se sentía sola, o triste, o enojada, podía contar con las calles de la ciudad como su compañía, pero ahora las calles eran simples calles, no encontraría su solución en ninguna de ellas, o eso pensó.  
Un gran letrero del "Choice Medical Group" llamó su atención. Se quedó observando el edificio sin saber qué hacer.  
Nerviosa, posó su mano sobre la puerta y la empujó.  
El lugar se veía bastante frío, como cualquier consulta médica. Baldosas blancas, asientos incómodos, personas mirándola con curiosidad, otras quedándose dormidas y también algunas corriendo de un lado a otro.  
-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, señorita?-le preguntó una de las recepcionistas del lugar al que Phoebe había entrado.  
-Si, o sea, no sé, es que-comenzó a decir echa un manojo de nervios y sin saber qué decir.  
-Toma un folleto, léelo y luego vuelves a preguntar-le aconsejó ella, con monotonía.  
-No, no, yo sé…sé a qué he venido-dijo Phoebe, guardando el folleto en su mochila.

***

-No sé qué pasó, ninguna de las dos habla, pero están algo distanciadas-comentó Paige, hablando de Piper y Phoebe.  
-Bueno, no debe ser importante, sino sabrías-le dijo Glenn, sirviéndose algo de lechuga en la fila del almuerzo.  
-Si, puede ser…pero Phoebe ha estado bastante extraña estos días, Piper también… ¡Para qué decir Prue! Anda todo el día esperando una llamada de no sé quién.  
Paige se sirvió un poco de tomate, y Glenn atún, para luego irse a sentar con el resto de sus compañeros.  
-Malas noticias siempre se saben, no pasa nada-insistió él, dejando su mochila bajo la mesa y la bandeja frente a su asiento.  
-Eso espero Glenn, no sería un buen momento para otro problema familiar…  
-¿Es tu hermana la que está saltando?-le preguntó, indicando hasta la mesa donde solía comer Prue.  
-Si, eso creo-respondió Paige, enfocando la vista a unas seis o siete mesas más allá.

-¡Tengo una cita!-chilló Prue, saltando en su lugar mientras Sam la miraba igual de emocionada.  
-Eso significa compras, ropa, maquillaje…-comenzó a enumerar.  
-No-dijo Prue tajante- usaré algo que tenga…ya gasté dinero en los arriendos de disfraces, demasiados gastos extras.  
-No sé cómo lo haces, si yo fuera tú y pudiera decidir qué hacer con todo ese dinero, te aseguro que a esta hora ya estaría llena de lujos y ropa-le aseguró Sam, mientras los demás rodaban los ojos sin entender lo irresponsable que podía ser la pelirroja.  
-Y al mes siguiente, te embargarían la casa y terminarías bajo el puente sin nada que comer-le contestó Prue, recibiendo una mirada de disgusto de su mejor amiga.  
-No sé si yo podría hacerme cargo de mis hermanos-murmuró Sam-Yo me hubiese mudado, no los soporto, ni a ellos ni a mis padres.  
Sam vivía con seis hermanos, sus dos abuelos, una tía y sus padres, consideraba que no tenía espacio y no le gustaba mucho compartir en familia.  
-Créeme, los amas. No esperes a perderlos para notarlo Samantha-le reprendió molesta, a veces Sam podía ser tan malcriada…  
-Drama Queen a las tres-murmuró Sam, molesta por la presencia de Taylor y Michelle.  
-¡Hola mi amorcito!  
Taylor, como siempre, lo saludó de manera exagerada, con un apasionado beso y una "invasión al espacio personal" como le decían las chicas a Andy.  
-Hola Taylor, ¿Qué tal?- le dijo Andy tratando de sacarse a la chica de encima, pero no tuvo éxito, como cada vez que lo intentaba.  
-Genial amor, ¿Quieres ir a mi casa esta noche? Mis padres no van a estar…-le dijo enredando su mano derecha en el cabello de Andy.  
-No, gracias, pero podemos salir a comprar un helado o algo así después de clases-le dijo Andy, muy nervioso. Taylor puso una cara de disgusto.  
-Por Dios, ¿Tanta es tu necesidad?-le preguntó Sam, chocando su mano con la de Prue.  
-No tanta como la de tu hermana-le dijo Michelle, feliz de tener una oportunidad para sacar el chisme.  
-¿Perdón?-le preguntó Prue, visiblemente molesta.  
-Al menos a mi no me encontraron encerrada con un chico en el armario de conserjes…digamos, jugando al doctor-le dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, mirando al resto de sus amigas.  
-¿De qué estupidez estás hablando?-Prue se estaba enojando, Phoebe podía ser cualquier cosa, pero jamás haría algo así… ¿O sí?  
-Pregúntale a Frankenstein, digo, a Piper-dijo Michelle riéndose con sus amigas, dejando la mesa confundida y a Prue completamente histérica.

***

-Átomo Karl, átomo-le dijo Piper por tercera vez a su compañero de clases, que aún no entendía la letra de Piper. Ella todavía no sabía por qué seguía prestando sus apuntes, pero se ahorraba problemas diciendo que si una vez antes que decir que no ocho veces.  
-¿Es verdad lo que dicen?-preguntó Prue, girando a Piper bruscamente.  
-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó deshaciéndose de la mano de su hermana rápidamente; Karl huyó velozmente de la mesa, no quería estar en medio de una pelea familiar.  
-De Phoebe te estoy hablando, ¿Es verdad que la encontraron…? bueno, tú entiendes-le preguntó haciendo algunos gestos con nerviosismo, sin poder terminar la idea. Piper tragó saliva.  
-¿Quién te dijo eso?-le preguntó casi tan traumada como su hermana mayor.  
-Te hice una pregunta, ve al punto-insistió Prue, mientras Leo miraba con miedo la reacción de la chica.  
-No, no es cierto-mintió Piper rápidamente-Phoebe estaba como siempre, dándose besos con un chico, y nada más.  
-Esa estúpida de Michelle Moore-murmuró Prue, con los dientes apretados, sentándose al lado de Piper.  
-¿Ella te dijo eso? Deberías aprender a tomar los rumores de quien vienen, el año pasado, según ella, Phoebe estuvo embarazada unas doce veces.  
-Trece-le corrigió Prue, relajándose un poco-tienes razón, lo siento, pero cuando escuché lo que ella dijo ¡Me hirvió la sangre!-después de un suspiro y respirar un par de veces, se fue.

Cuando Prue se fue, Leo miró a Piper.  
-¿Por qué le mentiste?-le preguntó en un susurro. Él sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado, luego de que a su amiga le diera un ataque de neurosis hace unos días.  
-¿Querías que Phoebe terminase en un convento? Además, le han inventado tantos rumores que la han metido en problemas, ahora que la salven-se defendió, dejando su bandeja de almuerzo casi llena sobre la mesa, para luego tomar su mochila e irse a su casillero.  
-¿Será normal?-se preguntó Leo, mirando con preocupación el plato del almuerzo de Piper completamente lleno, al igual que todos los días desde que la conocía.

***

-Quiero saber el costo de un procedimiento en específico-Phoebe se sentía realmente horrible, ni siquiera sabía si iba a tener el valor de pronunciar las siguientes palabras- Necesito saber el costo de…el costo de…- Tomó aire, respiró profundo un par de veces y con los ojos cerrados y las manos apretadas, lo lanzó:  
- El costo de un aborto-dijo casi con un hilo de voz.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Quiero dejar un mensaje para la gente que está contra el aborto, pero les aviso que contiene un spoiler...asi que quien no quiere enterarse, no lea, pero los contra-aborto por favor LEAN lo pondré en cursiva sin negrita, para los demás ¿Listos para la segunda parte?_**

**_********_**

**_*******_**

**_*****_**

**_****_**

**_***_**

**_**_**

**_*_**

**_Spoiler: Chicos y chicas, les aviso que Phoebe no va a abortar, es solo una parte de confusión...yo NO apoyo el aborto, por lo consiguiente el bebé nacerá, por favor, no abandonen la historia por este detalle. Gracias._**

_*****_

_******_

_********_

_*********_

_**********_

_***********_


	7. Perdón II

**_Capitulo 6: Perdón II_**

Phoebe había juntado todas las monedas, billetes y cobrado todas las deudas pendientes que pudo, pero aún así, no había logrado reunir más que 50 dólares y 25 centavos, cuando necesitaba unos $400.00: La misión parecía imposible, sin olvidar que necesitaba que uno de sus padres estuviera enterado de la situación.  
Phoebe estaba averiguando en internet qué podía hacer para tener una pequeña ayuda, si no el tiempo empezaría a pasar y la suma de dinero aumentaría.  
Buscando, encontró una asociación que prometía darle ayuda. Averiguando más, descubrió que era legal y confiable, por lo que decidió escribir para pedir asesoría, de paso, descubrió que podía pedirle ayuda a un juez para no necesitar nada de sus padres, o tutora legal. Las cosas se le hacían más simples.

-Phoebe-escuchó decir desde el pasillo del segundo piso, alarmada, borró el historial del computador y trató de actuar con naturalidad-Necesito que hablemos-le pidió Piper, abriendo la puerta.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Michelle Moore, una chica de mi clase, fue a decirle a Prue eso de…bueno, lo del baile, tu entiendes-le dijo Piper, recordando que estaba molesta con Phoebe. Las chicas no habían dicho una palabra sobre el tema, pero como dijo Paige, habían estado un poco lejos una de la otra.  
-¿Qué? ¿Ya sabe? ¡Va a matarme!-dijo desesperada, entrando en pánico, Piper la detuvo.  
-Calma, fue a preguntarme, le dije que era mentira.  
Phoebe se quedó mirando a Piper. Su hermana siempre cubría todas sus faltas, siempre la ayudaba cuando se trataba de Prue…pero esta vez había traicionado su confianza y aún así, ella seguía apoyándola, no la merecía…menos ahora.  
-Gracias-le dijo abrazándola con fuerza, necesitaba tanto un abrazo de Piper. Ella no correspondió al principio, pero era de perdonar, si Phoebe había cometido un error, ella no era nadie para juzgarla.  
-Phoebe, yo sé que tu y yo somos muy diferentes, y que quizás para ti es normal, pero podrías ser un poco más cuidadosa con lo que haces…-le dijo separándose del abrazo, y sentándose junto a su hermana-¿Te cuidas?-le preguntó nerviosa, no se sentía cómoda hablando de sexo con su hermana pequeña, menos cuando consideraba que eran demasiado niñas para hacer nada.

Phoebe iba a responder con la verdad: Si. Bueno, casi si…una vez no, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Era por eso que la había tomado tan de sorpresa estar embarazada, la protección había fallado, pero Piper no le había preguntado nada más sobre el asunto, así que dijo que si con tranquilidad.  
-Bueno, eso me tranquiliza mucho, pero por favor Phoebe, no es necesario que te metas con todos los chicos que saludas, no es una buena manera de escapar Pheebs. Podemos hablar hasta las seis de la mañana si hace falta, pero deja de desperdiciar tu vida-le pidió Piper, por milésima vez.  
-¿Por qué todos insisten en lo mismo? Yo hago de mi vida lo que quiero, a nadie más le dicen qué hacer excepto a mí, es como si tuviera una flecha que dice "Objeto de discurso moral" y no me parece que…maldición-dijo llevando una mano a su boca. Se había emocionado tanto hablando, que no había puesto atención en sus nauseas, por lo que terminó vomitando sobre Piper.  
-¡Phoebe!-se quejó Piper, completamente asqueada pero más preocupada que todo.  
-Lo siento-dijo comenzando a llorar, la situación realmente la estaba superando, de un tiempo a esa parte había estado vomitando casi todos los días durante las mañanas, y a veces en la tarde-comí demasiado chocolate, sabes cómo soy, no puedo parar-dijo lanzando la primera mentira que se le ocurrió.  
-A ver, cámbiate de ropa, yo me cambio y te ayudo a limpiar todo esto-le ofreció saliendo de la habitación, mientras Phoebe hacía lo que su hermana le había pedido. Al menos en algo podría tratar de complacerla…sólo una vez.

Más tarde, Phoebe se había acostado a dormir, mientras Piper le acariciaba el cabello. No le gustaba estar lejos de su ninguna de sus hermanas y ahora que se había "reconciliado" con Phoebe, se sentía mucho mejor, aunque sabía que algo más estaba pasando y el no saber qué, hacía que se le formara un nudo en el estómago que no podía desarmar.

-Piper-dijo Prue, entrando a la habitación de Phoebe al no encontrarla en el suyo.  
-No hables tan fuerte, se quedó dormida-dijo indicando a su hermana menor, que parecía bastante cansada y un poco pálida, quizás por haber vomitado recién.  
-Lo siento-se disculpó bajando el noto de su voz, y acomodando un arete-voy a salir, no sé a qué hora vuelvo-dijo yéndose rápido para evitar un reproche de Piper.  
-¿Cómo que no sabes a qué hora vas a volver?-insistió Piper, corriendo tras ella, Prue volteó.  
-Ay Piper…  
-No te mandas sola-le dijo imitándola en broma- bueno, técnicamente sí, pero te quiero devuelta temprano, si exiges algo das el ejemplo-dijo poniéndole seriedad a eso último.  
-No tengo quince años-dijo sabiendo perfectamente que se refería a Phoebe.  
-Sólo vuelve temprano y ten cuidado-le pidió Piper.  
-Tranquila Piper, vuelvo en un par de horas, Paige debe volver a las diez, la madre de Glenn la viene a dejar, adiós-dijo besando a su hermana y bajando las escaleras camino al auto.

***

Prue se había vestido simple, pero linda. Llevaba una falda negra de tela, hasta las rodillas y una blusa roja con algunos bordados negros. Llevaba el cabello recogido, excepto por dos pequeñas trenzas que caían por cada costado de la cabeza.  
Hackett la había invitado a salir esa noche a un restaurante cerca de la casa.  
Al llegar, preguntó por Hackett Harder y le indicaron la tercera mesa de la izquierda, ahí estaba él, tan guapo y elegante como siempre.  
-Disculpe, estoy esperando por Prue-bromeó Hackett, fingiendo no reconocerla, haciendo que ella se ruborizara-te ves preciosa, muy buenas noches.  
-Gracias, buenas noches-le dijo sonriendo.  
-Disculpe, la carta-les dijo un mesero, interrumpiendo el saludo y dejándole un cuadernillo a cada uno-¿Desean algo de beber?  
-Para mí una copa de vino tinto, por favor ¿Bebes Prue?-le preguntó hablándole como si fuera una niña pequeña, ella no quiso ser menos que su cita y decidió aceptar.  
-¿Traigo la botella?-preguntó el camarero, guardando su libreta en el bolsillo de su delantal.  
-No, sólo dos copas, no queremos que la jovencita beba demasiado-dijo riéndose-del chileno por favor, dicen que es uno de los mejores vinos.  
-De acuerdo, en seguida regreso a tomar su orden.  
-¿Qué tal el día?-preguntó Hackett, con su irresistible acento, el que hacía que Prue se derritiera bajo sus palabras y no pensara en Andy en ningún momento.  
-Nada nuevo, clases aburridas, charla con amigas, una cita-le dijo, recibiendo su copa mientras el mesero se retiraba.  
-Salud por ti Prue, por nosotros y por lo que espero que seamos-le dijo sonriendo seductoramente.  
Ambos alzaron sus copas y brindaron. Para Prue, la bebida fue un poco fuerte pero le gustaba, mientras Hackett parecía haber bebido casi la copa entera.  
-Me gusta mucho este lugar, por eso quise traerte, solo una belleza como tú podría convertir este lindo lugar en uno perfecto.  
-Dices cosas muy lindas-dijo Prue, ruborizada-pero si, es un lugar hermoso.  
-Lo siento si no pude invitarte antes, pero estuve un poco ocupado y supuse que estarías en la escuela-se disculpó Hackett.  
-Supusiste bien, pero no te preocupes, lo importantes es que decidiste invitarme hoy y yo acepté… y podría seguir aceptando.  
-¿Es una insinuación, Prue Halliwell?-le preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos, con coquetería.  
-Captas las indirectas.  
Cada palabra de Hackett era para Prue algo maravilloso, era tan dulce, tan tierno y tan inteligente, realmente le gustaba ese chico y quería una segunda cita, una tercera y muchas más; estando con él, se sentía dentro de una película romántica, donde los diálogos calzaban perfectamente y cada sonrisa o mirada era correspondida.  
-Tienes algo en la boca-le dijo él, mientras Prue se pasaba la servilleta por los labios-no, más allá-Prue volvió a repetir el proceso.  
-¿Ahí está bien?  
-No, espera-dijo él, tomando la servilleta y acercándose a Prudence-yo te ayudo.  
Ambos rozaron sus labios, pero Prue se inclinó un poco más para besar a Hackett; era un beso dulce, suave, cariñoso por Hackett y algo tímido de parte de Prue. Al separarse, ambos sonrieron.

Prue llegó a casa y se metió a la cama. La cita con su alemán favorito había sido una de las mejores citas de su vida, y pronto tendría otra. Estaba cayendo plácidamente en los brazos de ese chico, era encantador, quizás estaba yendo algo rápido, pero ¿Por qué esperar? Había pospuesto muchas cosas en su vida pensando en los demás, en la abuela, en Phoebe, en Paige y Piper, en los estudios, en Andy…no iba a seguir sufriendo por Andy, él estaba muy bien con la loca de su novia y ella tenía que seguir con su vida. Podía recordar las palabras de Hackett, el brindis, el beso…  
Prue sonrió para sus adentros, al fin estaba recuperando algo de la alegría que se le había arrebatado desde la muerte de su abuela, al fin dormía tranquila, con una gran sonrisa y en paz.

* * *

_**Listo el cap 6, así que comenten no más que ya tengo la siguiente parte de la historia!! :D **_


	8. ¡Ay la vida! A tomar decisiones

**Aquí estoy devuelta con el capitulo siete de esta historia, hey, estuve revisando el tráfico de visitas y son casi 50 ¿Por qué no tengo 50 Reviews? jaja, ¡Vamos gente de España, México, Chile, Argentina, Puerto Rico, Costa Rica, Venezuela y Estados Unidos!! Sé que ustedes están visitando, un comentario chiquito no haría mal...Que empiezo a creer que no dejan comentarios porque no les gusta la historia! Saludos a todos. Jaja, bueno, nadie podrá decir que no traté de conseguir comentarios xD. **

**Anyway, I know there is an American reading this too! C'mon, can you leave me a review honey...? Will not take so much time, I promise!! Well, nobody can say that I didn't try to convince you! Greetings.**

* * *

**_Capitulo 7: ¡Ay la vida! A tomar decisiones_**

Leo se había quedado dormido esa mañana, y estaba llegando tarde a la clase de física.  
Al entrar al salón, pudo ver cómo la mesa del maestro Sanz estaba llena de chicos y chicas anotándose en algo.  
–Piper Halliwell, Emilie Bulstrop, Fray Díaz y Leo Wyatt –le dijo Piper al maestro, quien los anotó a todos menos a Leo.  
–Lo siento Srta. Halliwell, pero el señor Wyatt ya tiene grupo de trabajo, con Michelle Moore –le dijo el maestro –busque otro integrante, o son sólo ustedes tres.  
– ¿Cómo que con Michelle? –preguntó Leo acercándose al maestro, mientras los demás discutían que no querían ser los últimos en anotarse o les tocaría con cualquier persona.  
–Ella lo anotó en su grupo, ahora, si me permiten tengo más gente que atender.  
Dicho esto, Piper y Leo fueron literalmente empujados hacia atrás, mientras el resto luchaba por anotarse.  
–Respira Piper –le pidió Leo, algo molesto también, pero prefería calmarla a ella. Podía ser muy tímida, pero cuando se enojaba era mejor encontrar un búnker seguro.  
–No le diré nada, no voy a reaccionar, no le voy a dar en el gusto –le respondió enojada, sacando algunos de sus libros para empezar a avanzar en el trabajo.  
–Leo, cariño ¿Por qué no vienes aquí para que empecemos? –Leo hizo una seña amable, pero de puro compromiso y despidiéndose de Piper se acercó a su martirio.  
–Pobre chico –dijo Fray, sentándose junto a Piper –era bueno.  
–Cállate Fray, hablas como si estuviera muerto –le reprendió Piper.  
–En manos de Michelle Moore, yo no estoy seguro si va a regresar, mi querida Piper –le respondió el chico. Fray era de Costa Rica, pero había llegado a San Francisco cuando tenía ocho, últimamente se había hecho muy amigo de Leo, por consiguiente, también era amigo de Piper, aunque a esta la conocía desde hace años –Tienes razón, no sé que tanto pueda sufrir Leo…al fin de cuentas, Michelle es una chica hermosa, la más linda de la clase…yo no estaría tan triste si pudiera estar cerca de ella, contemplando su belleza –prosiguió Fray, pero esas declaraciones no ayudaban en nada a Piper, ni a su autoestima ni a su enojo. Podría ser linda, pero era una estúpida, engreída de cabello liso, delgada, ojos verdes, de las animadoras, la reina del baile…No, no iba a desanimarse, ella también tenía muchas cosas buenas como que era la primera alumna del salón, y…bueno, era la primera alumna del salón.  
–Cállate y escribe –le respondió mirándolo con odio, esa chica era mejor que ella a todas luces y se estaba llevando a Leo… ¿Pero por qué le importaba tanto que Leo se fuera con ella? – ¿Dónde demonios está Emilie? –chilló frustrada, mientras Fray corría en busca de la chica a ver si lograba aplacar la ira de Piper.

***

– ¡Lo besaste! –chilló Samanta sin contener su emoción, mientras Prue trataba de hacer que se calmara.  
–No sé por qué pero, alguien un día inventó la vida personal y dicen que no se publica delante del salón –le chilló Prue de vuelta.  
–Lo siento, lo siento, pero te lo guardaste como secreto casi cuatro días –le reprochó – ¿Otra cita? ¿Cuándo? Detalles –le pidió ansiosa apoyándose en el borde de la silla de Prue.  
–No hay más detalles Sam, y si, me invitó al cine el domingo ¡No puedo esperar cuatro días! –insistió Prue, sacudiendo sus pies bajo la mesa.  
–Algunos tratamos de aprender –le reprendió Andy desde la mesa de al lado, visiblemente molesto por la maravillosa cita de Prue, maldita su suerte.  
– ¿A este que bicho le picó? –le preguntó Prue a Sam, que se encogió de hombros.  
–Como sea, espero que el domingo llegue pronto –terminó Prue para sacar su libro y comenzar a trabajar en unas preguntas que les había dejado el maestro.

***

Phoebe estaba en la sala de computadoras de la escuela revisando si es que le habían respondido acerca de su solicitud, pero aún nadie le decía nada. Decepcionada, se devolvió hasta el salón de clases y se sentó de nuevo ¿La harían esperar hasta la siguiente semana?

***

Paige estaba aburrida, así de simple. La hora pasaba muy lento y ella había terminado su examen hace media hora, pero no podía salir del salón.  
Mientras jugaba con su goma y un par de lápices de colores sobre la mesa – haciendo de cuenta que la goma era un autito y los lápices formaban una carretera – podía escuchar como algunos de sus compañeros se reían de sus ocurrencias y de los "accidentes" que tenía la pobre goma, que caía por un barranco –más comúnmente llamado, el borde de la mesa – cada dos minutos.  
–Que insistencia en ser tan infantil, señorita Matthews –le reprendió el profesor de historia, el señor Gómez –debería aprender a estar tranquila mientras espera, como una chica, no a ponerse a jugar con malos intentos de autos, como un chico.  
Algunas niñas se rieron por la crítica, mientras que otros chicos defendían la postura de Paige, comentando que era la única chica –chico del salón y que eso la hacía ser muy buena amiga; A pesar de los "lindos" comentarios de los chicos, Paige se sintió muy avergonzada ¿Era como un chico? ¿De verdad la veían así?  
Se fijó en su ropa: jeans gastados, zapatillas de deportes, una playera con una imagen de Jack –el personaje de Tim Burton – y el cabello negro en corte recto recogido en un moño: era un chico.

***

Los días habían pasado lentamente para Prue y Phoebe, y normalmente aburridos y deprimentes para Paige y Piper; la primera esperaba la cita con Hackett, la segunda una respuesta de la clínica abortiva, las otras dos simplemente estaban aburridas de ser atacadas y recibir burlas de sus compañeros. Piper estaba harta de que las chicas se interpusiera entre ella y Leo –su único amigo –la última jugada de Michelle había sido realizar junta de grupo para el trabajo de física el sábado y el domingo, por lo que tuvo que cancelar su visita a la casa de Leo, y Paige seguía pensando en que si quizás llevaba tanto tiempo siendo amiga de Glenn y su mejor amigo era un chico, era porque ella parecía uno.

–Voy al cine con Hackett –les dijo Prue, despidiéndose de todas –no sé si después iremos a comer algo, pero prometo llegar antes de las dos.  
–Pásenla bien –le deseo Paige –disfruta tu cita.  
–Gracias –dijo Prue sonriendo, saliendo por la entrada principal. Piper llegó con una deliciosa pizza hecha en casa a petición de Paige.  
– ¡Delicioso Piper, gracias! –dijo Paige contenta, comenzando a comer rápidamente.  
–También ayudaste, no hay de qué –dijo sirviéndole un trozo a Phoebe.  
– ¿No tienes camarones? –le preguntó. Llevaba horas deseando comer camarones "Malditos antojos".  
– ¿Camarones? No, pero si quieres puedo comprar mañana y cocinar algunos. ¿No que los odiabas?  
–Eh, era una broma –le contestó fingiendo una estrepitosa risa –era para probarte y ver si te acordabas –dijo nerviosa, recriminándose mil veces el por qué de haberle preguntado sobre los camarones y dándole un mordisco a la pizza –está rica, rica, muy deliciosa yo creo que es lo mejor que has hecho en días –le dijo comiéndose entre tres y cuatro trozos rápidamente.  
Paige y Piper la miraron sorprendidas, hasta que Phoebe se detuvo –Rico, si…muy rico.  
Las otras dos algo desconfiadas comenzaron a comer sus porciones.

Diez minutos más tarde, Phoebe estaba de vuelta en su lugar más visitado desde hacía semanas: El baño.  
– ¿Cuándo aprenderás a comer como la gente? –le reprendió Piper sujetándole el pelo.  
–Lo siento, lo siento yo… –otra arcada interrumpió las disculpas de Phoebe.  
–Eres una cerda Pheebs, eso te pasa por comer como hambrienta y no masticar.  
–Cállate Paige –le dijo poniendo sus manos sobre su estómago –si no estuviera aquí te aseguro que yo…  
– ¡Ya! Termina de vomitar de una vez –le pidió Piper, mientras Paige iba en busca de ropa limpia para Phoebe.

***

Un agudo grito hizo que Prue se asustara en su asiento, y se ocultara en los brazos de Hackett. Habían decidido ir a ver una película de terror, y aunque no era aterrorizante –valga la redundancia – ella quería acercarse a él lo máximo posible.  
No sabía por qué Hackett provocaba en ella una reacción tan infantil y enamoradiza, pero se sentía libre, viviendo un cuento y eso le fascinaba.  
–Lo siento –dijo Prue sonrojándose.  
–Tranquila, no voy a soltarte –Prue sonrió y se acercó al chico que le quitaba el sueño, poco a poco se acercaron hasta que se besaron por segunda vez.  
Prue se sentía en el cielo, quizás más arriba ¿En el espacio? Fuera donde fuera, le gustaba mucho más que estar en casa, llena de responsabilidades y cosas por hacer.

***

Paige llevaba casi veinte minutos pensando en pedirle algunas revistas a Phoebe, pero le daba mucha vergüenza ¿Y si su hermana también pensaba que era un chico y no se las quería prestar?  
–Phoebe… –dijo casi en un susurro, que su hermana alcanzó a oír.  
– ¿Ah? –contestó distraída, pendiente de sus cosas, mientras escribía cosas que solamente ella podría comprender en su diario.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó divertida, sin entender una palabra de lo que había dicho Paige.  
–Si puedes prestarme tus revistas, esas de chicas…  
–Claro, están debajo de mi cama, para el lado de atrás, pero agáchate tú que estoy escribiendo.  
Paige se puso de pie y luego se agachó para mirar bajo de la cama. Había peluches, lápices, algunos audífonos, CD rayados, un par de zapatillas y un calcetín pegado a plato sucio.  
–Eres un desastre Phoebe –le dijo Paige algo asqueada, dando con el montón de revistas de Phoebe.  
– ¿Para qué las quieres? –le preguntó Phoebe con curiosidad.  
–Este, no sé, quería leer algo… –le contestó tratando de desviar su atención.  
–A mi no me mientes Paige, cuéntamelo todo, quiero oír –le pidió ansiosa, sentándose junto a su hermana.  
–Si te cuento, ¿Prometes no reírte?  
Phoebe sonrió –Lo prometo, vamos, cuéntame.  
– ¿Crees que parezco chico?  
La pregunta dejó algo descolocada a Phoebe, que quiso reír por un momento, pero le había prometido a Paige que no iba a hacerlo.  
– ¡Claro que no! –le dijo de forma rápida –Bueno, estoy segura que eres una chica, hay fotos de ti en bañera cuando bebé.  
– ¡Phoebe! –se quejó Paige.  
– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué les gusta decir "Phoebe"? –Preguntó con un tono de reproche – ¿Tienes o no tienes fotos de bebé en la bañera? –Paige rodó los ojos, pero asintió –entonces, no me digas "Phoebe". Volviendo al tema –dijo cerrando su diario sobre la cama –Quizás te hace falta el toque femenino –dijo examinado a su hermana con cuidado.  
– ¿De qué hablas?  
–Ya sabes, un par de aretes de vez en cuando, un lindo peinado, un delicioso perfume –comenzó a enumerar Phoebe, mientras Paige se sentía más mareada que al principio – ¿De dónde sacaste la idea de que eras un chico?  
–Bueno, tu sabes, comentarios… –le dijo bajando la mirada hacia el suelo, estaba realmente avergonzada.  
–A ninguna Halliwell se le trata de chico Paige, y tú no vas a ser la excepción –dijo poniéndose de pie, sintiendo un ligero mareo.  
– ¿Estás bien?  
–Si, me paré rápido –se excusó Phoebe –ahora, ¡síganme los buenos! Esto va a ser divertido –dijo buscando algo en su armario, mientras Paige miraba algo temerosa de lo que su hermana podía hacer con ella.

***

La función había acabado, y Prue no iba a poder responderle a Samantha cuántos besos se había dado con Hackett, porque había perdido la cuenta en el séptimo.  
– ¿Qué tal la película? –preguntó Hackett a la entrada de la heladería a donde había invitado a Prue a comer, refiriéndose claro, a la cita.  
–Maravillosa –le dijo ella entendiendo la pregunta, dejando su cartera sobre la mesa y recibiendo el menú.  
–No necesitamos menú, gracias –dijo Hackett, devolviendo el cuadernillo a la señorita –vamos a llevar este banana Split.  
– ¿El de parejas? –preguntó la mesera, provocando una mirada sorprendida, pero complacida, en Prue.  
–Si por favor –insistió Hackett, tomando una de las manos de Prue cuando la chica se fue –El tiempo que he pasado contigo Prue, ha sido el mejor de mi vida…espero que sientas lo mismo –dijo mirándola con una cálida sonrisa, que hizo que Prue suspirara muy despacio – Me gustas mucho Prue –le dijo causando que el corazón de la chica diera un vuelco, y sonriera.  
–Tú también Hackett…también me gustas mucho –le respondió sellando la confesión con un beso.

***

– ¡Piper! Préstame tus aretes verdes, por favor –dijo Phoebe irrumpiendo de repente en el cuarto de Piper, dándole un susto.  
– ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? –preguntó con curiosidad, dejando de ponerle atención al libro de química que tenía enfrente.  
– ¿Nosotras?, ven a mirar –le pidió Phoebe tomando su mano para llevarla a su habitación; Piper no podía rechazar una oferta como esa, la curiosidad era un mal que afectaba a toda la familia y ella no había escapado de él. Al acercarse a la habitación de sus hermanas menores, pudo ver como la ropa estaba tirada por todas partes, al igual que las peinetas, los aretes, zapatos, maquillaje…pero Phoebe se veía igual, estaba en pijama ¿Para qué tanto desorden?  
– ¡Te presento a la nueva Miss California! –le dijo Phoebe, enseñándole a Paige.  
La chica estaba completamente renovada. Phoebe se había encargado hasta de cortarle el cabello –y lo había hecho bastante bien, a pesar de no tener los conocimientos necesarios. Las manos estaban impecablemente limpias y las uñas limadas y pintadas, la piel de Paige se veía suave y limpia, mientras que la ropa estaba perfectamente elegida. Paige no solía usar nada que no fueran sus zapatillas y sus jeans, pero Phoebe había logrado ponerle una mini falda y una linda blusa púrpura, que la hacían ver hermosa.  
–Won –dijo Piper sorprendida, y contenta por el nuevo estilo de la más pequeña de la casa –te ves preciosa Paige ¿A qué se debe el cambio?  
–Ya tengo trece Piper, soy una adolescente y debo lucir como una –dijo contenta, muy feliz por cómo se veía ahora.  
–Siempre que estés cómoda y te agrade, me parece genial –le felicitó Piper, Paige miró el reloj.  
–Ya son las nueve…  
– ¿Alguna tiene hambre? –preguntó Piper.  
– ¡Yo! ¿Vamos a comer algo? –preguntó Paige con el estómago sonando.  
–Si Phoebe no quiere, creo que serás la única, te voy a traer un trozo de pizza.  
– ¿Tú no vas a comer nada? –le preguntó Paige, algo preocupada por la nueva delgadez de su hermana.  
–No tengo hambre Paige, ya comí contigo y doña vómitos.  
Phoebe le dedicó una mirada de odio a Piper quien se rió.  
–Bueno, pero días empezar a comer mejor, te veo más delgada –dijo Paige, mirándola con recelo –Y tú deberías controlar la ansiedad, has engordado un poco Phoebe.  
Ambas chicas se miraron unos minutos, y decidieron ignorar a Paige. Phoebe tenía buenas razones para haber subido de peso, mientras que Piper encontraba que su hermana menor exageraba, además, comía todos los días…o casi, ahora que lo pensaba, Paige podía tener razón ¿Pero qué podía hacer si no le daba hambre? Pero de delgada nada "Iré a pesarme" pensó.  
–Son ideas tuyas –dijo Phoebe nerviosa, siendo secundada por una despreocupada Piper que bajó a la cocina a buscar la famosa pizza de la discordia.  
Una vez que le entregó el plato a Paige, entró al baño y se subió a la pesa: 54 kgs y 1,60 de altura. No estaba mal, aunque había bajado casi seis kilos desde que su abuela había sido ingresada a cuidados intensivos, hace cuatro meses. Todo debía deberse al luto, según su abuela le había pasado algo similar cuando su madre había muerto, decidió no prestar atención y terminar de estudiar para el examen que tenía en dos días más.

***

Al día siguiente, cuando Paige llegó a su salón, parecía que había llegado algún famoso o algo por el estilo, porque estaban todos los chicos hablando de la "nueva chica" sin haber notado en un principio que se trataba de Paige.  
–Já, dejen de soñar, si le pido una cita, apuesto mi mesada a que me dice que si –les dijo Boris, un chico del salón bastante engreído.  
–Entonces ve –lo retó Albin, haciendo que el moreno tuviera que pararse a probar suerte.  
–Hola, me llamo Boris y quisiera saber si querías salir conmigo –le dijo poniendo su mejor cara de galán y su mejor pose.  
– ¡Ya sé que te llamas Boris! –le dijo Paige, riendo a más no poder. El chico al reconocerla, la miró avergonzado.  
–Lo siento Paige, no, no supe que eras tú –dijo corriendo a sentarse mientras sus amigos se reían de él a carcajadas y Boris se escondía tras un cuaderno.  
– ¿A qué se debe el cambio? –le preguntó Glenn, al llegar y sentarse junto a su amiga.  
–En la vida a veces hay que cambiar Glenn, adiós lo viejo, hola lo nuevo –dijo mientras algunas chicas se le acercaban, empujando a Glenn al suelo para sentarse cerca de Paige sin que esta lo notara.  
Glenn se sentó en el suelo para poder pararse, esperaba como de costumbre la mano de Paige para levantarse, pero esta no llegó. Al mirar hacia arriba, vio como su mejor amiga conversaba animadamente con todo el grupo de chicas que había llegado a su alrededor y no se percataba de que él, su amigo de toda la vida, estaba en el suelo.  
–Hey, permiso –dijo molesto haciéndose un espacio para sentarse en su lugar.  
–Ay Glenn, siéntate más allá, las chicas y yo conversamos –dijo Paige, siguiendo en su tema, sin siquiera mirarlo.  
"¿Las chicas y yo?" se preguntó Glenn, ¿Desde cuándo eran las chicas y yo? Esas chicas se acercaban a Paige solo por interés, por curiosidad…y Paige lo sabía ¿Cómo podía decir "Las chicas y yo"?  
–Si esto es lo que quieres Paige, bien –dijo molesto, acomodándose la camisa – ¿Hola a lo nuevo? –Preguntó apuntando a todas las chicas que había –adiós a lo viejo, vieja amiga –dijo ofendido sentándose en el primer asiento del salón.  
Paige se sintió mal ante el comentario de Glenn, y quiso levantarse e ir a buscarlo, pero una niña la interrumpió.  
–Es un chico, está celoso ya volverá ¿Me dices de donde sacaste esos aretes verdes? –le preguntó la niña, haciendo que Paige olvidara a su amigo y siguiera conversando.  
Glenn miró a Paige desde su asiento con amargura. Abrió su cuaderno y buscó la última hoja, ahí, en la parte de atrás, había una foto de Paige y él en el día de Halloween; lucían sonrientes, abrazados con un vaso de ponche cada uno, como el policía bueno y el policía malo…la dupla perfecta, la pareja perfecta, la chica perfecta…"Demasiado hermosa para mi" se dijo con tristeza, cerrando el cuaderno con rabia y esperando a que la clase comenzara.

***

Ya había pasado otra semana desde la segunda cita entre Hackett y Prue e incluso habían tenido dos más entre medio.  
Phoebe había recibido una carta de la asociación y le habían dicho que la iban a ayudar, por lo que después de un poco de trámite, había conseguido el permiso legal para no tener que decirle nada a Prue sobre su embarazo y posterior aborto.  
Piper y Leo no se habían casi hablado en la semana, si no era Michelle era Fray…en general el pobre chico pasaba de lugar en lugar, menos con ella. Sobre sí misma, había estado tratando de cuidar un poco más su alimentación, y ahora había vuelto a comer más normalmente, el efecto del estrés la había hecho perder el apetito, pero ahora se estaba recomponiendo.  
Paige era muy admirada por sus compañeras de salón y los chicos comenzaban a hablar de ella, aunque su nueva fama de chica linda y atractiva la hacían sentir feliz, se sentía un poco incómoda y bastante lejos de su mejor amigo Glenn, con el cual no se había podido juntar un solo recreo sin que los interrumpieran.

Esa tarde sería la tarde decisiva para Phoebe, por lo que al salir de la escuela le dijo a Katrina que le dijera a Piper que le dijera a Prue que iba a ir a su casa antes de volver a la suya, cuando en verdad iba a otra cosa. Aunque Katrina quiso averiguar qué pasaba, Phoebe le contestó con evasivas y emprendió su camino hasta la clínica.  
Mientras iba caminando, releía por séptima vez en ese día el folleto que le habían entregado en la Choice Medical Group, en eso fue cuando chocó con una mujer.  
– ¡Disculpe! –dijo preocupada por la pequeña niña que la mujer cargaba en sus brazos, pero sin mirarla demasiado.  
–No, fue mi descuido, lo siento –le dijo ésta, dejando a la pequeña en el coche mientras Phoebe seguía su camino – ¿De verdad piensas hacerlo? –le preguntó la mujer, haciendo que Phoebe volteara.  
– ¿Perdón? –preguntó la chica, devolviéndose hasta donde la señora.  
–Escucha, sé que quizás te puede sonar difícil, pero puedo decirte que si estuvieras segura de lo que vas a hacer, no estarías revisando ese papel a cada minuto, como si te fuera a dar alguna respuesta cariño –le dijo indicándole que se sentara junto a ella, Phoebe sólo obedeció.  
–No puedo tenerlo, soy muy joven y en mi casa me matarían –dijo con un profundo suspiro.  
–Yo entiendo. Tenía diecisiete años cuando mi primer hijo, Brian, nació ¿Ves al que empuja a esa niña en el columpio? Es él, ahora tiene catorce años y si me lo preguntas, si, también pensé en no tenerlo una vez –le explicó mientras le hacía una seña a su hijo mayor, quien respondía la señal mientras le daba impulso a su hermana menor.  
– ¿Cómo supiste que, que no debías hacerlo? –le preguntó nerviosa, devolviendo el saludo del chico.  
–Mi corazón me lo dijo cariño, como a ti te lo dice el tuyo. No voy a negarte que estaba muy asustada, pero todo salió bien y lo pude sacar adelante. Hoy tengo tres hijos más con mi marido, que no es el padre de Brian, pero es un buen padre para los cuatro. Si me preguntas ahora linda, después de quince años, no me arrepiento de tener a mi hijo conmigo y si ahora no existiera, no creo que pudiera ser tan feliz como lo soy hoy.  
– ¿Cómo sé si elijo bien? –preguntó Phoebe, algo choqueada: toda la seguridad falsa que se había creado durante ese mes parecía desvanecerse a medida que la mujer hablaba.  
–Toma tu decisión con cuidado, escucha a tu corazón pequeña, si realmente quisieras hacer lo que piensas, no estarías conversando conmigo, o haciéndome preguntas: Sólo tú tienes la respuesta.

***

– ¡Piper! –escuchó gritar a alguien que venía corriendo desde hace bastante tiempo, por el sonido de su voz y la respiración entrecortada. La chica volteó y se encontró cara a cara con Leo.  
–Hola, te pareces a un chico que era amigo mío, pero no lo veo hace mucho tiempo ¿Cómo era que se llamaba…? –comenzó a preguntar, fingiendo hacer un esfuerzo en recordar el nombre.  
–Piper, en verdad lo siento pero ¡Ahg! Es tan complicado, cada vez que quiero pasar un minuto contigo, viene alguien y…  
–Te toma de un brazo, de la mochila o de la cara y te lleva lejos, lo sé, lo he visto –le contestó siguiendo su camino a paso firme hasta el auto.  
–Piper, no te enojes conmigo por favor, ¡No es culpa mía! –reclamó Leo, corriendo tras ella.  
–Claro, como no puedes decirle que no a nadie más que a mí –insistió sin parar de caminar.  
– ¡Te invito a mi casa!  
– ¿Cómo las otras tres veces? –Preguntó Piper, acomodándose las gafas – Tu mamá ya debe estar aburrida de mi, ¿No crees? –le contestó con un tono irónico, esperando en la puerta del auto a que llegaran Prue, Phoebe y Paige.  
–Te invito ahora. En este momento –insistió Leo, tomando la mano de Piper para hacerla voltear.  
– ¿Por qué no esperas en la puerta a Michelle o a Fray? En dos minutos vas a tener invitados a tu casa Leo, quien sabe si podría pasar algo más entre tú y esa engreída.  
–No me interesa tener a los demás, si mi mejor amiga no me habla –le dijo mirándola seriamente a los ojos.  
–No juegues conmigo por favor Leo –le pidió ella soltándose del brazo del rubio, un poco nerviosa.  
–No estoy jugando –le dijo él con voz seria, mirándola a los ojos, resistiendo sus deseos de besarla. – ¡Nos vamos! –Dijo Prue, llegando junto a Paige, interrumpiendo a los muchachos –Ah, ¡Hola Leo! –saludaron las dos con una sonrisa.  
–Hola –saludó en un murmullo.  
– ¿Dónde está Phoebe? –preguntó Piper, subiéndose al auto, sin despedirse de su amigo.  
–Se fue con Kat –dijo Prue.  
– ¿Te vas a ir? –le preguntó Leo, decepcionado, agachándose hasta ponerse a la altura de la ventana del asiento del copiloto, en donde estaba Piper.  
–Claro que me voy –le contestó Piper, riendo por dentro al ver la cara de sufrimiento de Leo –pero contigo, súbete, que estoy ansiosa por ir a conocer tu casa.  
Leo sonrió y abrió la puerta sentándose al lado de Paige. El camino fue bastante agradable hasta la casa de Leo, fueron haciendo chistes y contando adivinanzas hasta que Prue los dejó ahí.  
– ¿A qué hora vuelves? –preguntó Prue.  
–No sé, pero si me demoro te llamo para que vengas por mi –le dijo Piper, cerrando la puerta del auto y despidiéndose de Paige.

***

Phoebe estaba nerviosa, la habían llamado, era su turno.  
Al entrar al salón, se encontró con un médico que nunca había visto desde que había empezado a ir a hacerse los diferentes exámenes.  
–Bueno Phoebe, aquí tienes todos los resultados de tus exámenes, para que los veas antes de cualquier cosa –le dijo entregándole una pequeña carpeta con documentos que Phoebe no quiso abrir.  
–No me interesa, sólo haga lo que tiene que hacer y ya –le dijo dejando las hojas sobre la mesa.  
–De acuerdo, entonces siéntate aquí –le pidió mientras la chica le hacía caso. Estaba nerviosa, tenía miedo y una angustia horrible, pero estaba haciendo lo correcto. No tenía más opciones, era una niña, no iba a poder hacer nada por su bebé, ni siquiera sabía si el niño tendría o no un padre…era lo mejor para ambos.  
Mientras el médico y la asistente se preocupaban de preparar todo para realizar el trabajo, Phoebe seguía nerviosa. Sentía una culpa horrible, sus latidos se aceleraron y estaba muy mareada, sólo quería que todo terminara rápido para poder irse y olvidarlo todo, pero ni siquiera había comenzado.

***

– ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Paige asomándose por la puerta de su habitación, al ver que Prue estaba arreglando sus cosas.  
–Voy a salir, no le abras la puerta a extraños –le dijo Prue, despidiéndose de su hermana y cerrando la puerta de la casa.  
Paige estaba sola. Piper estaba con un amigo, Phoebe también, Prue tenía una cita, pero ella estaba sola. Quizás era un buen momento para sentarse y meditar sobre la semana; sabía que Glenn debería estar muy enojado con ella por haberlo dejado solo, pero se había sentido linda…una chica bonita, tanto como las demás ¿Podía culparla de querer ser como ellas?  
"Son excusas, excusas para mí misma" pensó "He estado actuando como una tonta estos días, ¿De qué me sirve tener mil seguidores si no tengo a mi mejor amigo?"  
Paige entró a su cuarto y se sacó la falda, los aretes y la blusa celeste que llevaba puesta, era todo muy lindo, pero no era ella.  
Buscó sus viejos jeans, y su playera favorita de su equipo favorito de baseball.  
–"Ahora sí" –dijo sonriente al verse al espejo. Había vuelto a la normalidad, bueno, casi, su cabello le gustaba de esta nueva forma.

***

–Estamos listos para empezar, mañana estarás libre de cualquier problema –le dijo el médico con una sonrisa, listo para comenzar.  
Phoebe no lo soportó más. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tomó aire y de una patada en la cara empujó al médico hacia atrás.  
– ¿Qué te pasa niña? –gritó el médico enfurecido, mientras su ayudante trataba de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.  
– ¡Aléjese de mí! –gritó mordiéndole el brazo a la asistente cuando intentó llevarla de vuelta a la sala para conversar.  
Phoebe tomó su ropa y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, varias calles lejos.  
La gente miraba con curiosidad a la chica que vestía con una bata y corría casi desnuda por las calles de San Francisco, pero a Phoebe no le importaba, lo único que quería era salir de aquel horrible lugar y no volver nunca, nunca más.  
Las lágrimas corrían por su cara sin tregua, pero estaba tranquila, se sentía bien y en paz consigo misma.

***

–Mamá, llegué –dijo Leo entrando a su casa junto a Piper.  
–Qué bueno que llegaste ¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó desde la cocina, mientras Leo entraba con Piper.  
– ¡Hola! –Dijo sonriendo –al fin te dignaste a traer alguien a casa –le dijo contenta, besando a Piper en la mejilla –Hola cariño, me llamo Helen, soy la madre de Leo.  
–Hola señora Wyatt, yo soy Piper. Su casa es muy linda –le dijo feliz de ser tan bien recibida y el "al fin te dignaste a traer a alguien" la hacían sonreír, Michelle no había pisado nunca la casa.  
– ¿Quieren comer algo? Deben tener hambre, les llevaré algo al cuarto de Leo, recuerda: chica adentro, puerta abierta –le dijo Helen hablando muy rápido y causando que ambos se ruborizaran.  
– ¡Mamá! –se quejó Leo, tomando la mano de Piper para guiarla hasta el segundo piso –Lo siento, por lo de mamá…  
–No te preocupes, así son los padres –le dijo animada – mi abuela solía decirme que… –dijo bajando el tono de su voz, hasta quedarse en silencio, con una triste sonrisa, melancólica.  
–Lo siento –dijo Leo, triste por haberla hecho recordar.  
–No, está bien…es sólo que la hecho tanto de menos –dijo empezando a llorar, cubriendo su cara con sus manos.  
–Llora Piper, llora –le dijo Leo abrazándola con fuerza, mientras ella se dejaba caer en el abrazo.  
La tenía tan cerca, pero tan lejos…era tan frágil, tan dulce, tan hermosa…Ojalá pudiera tenerla entre sus brazos para siempre…No podía negarlo más, se había enamorado, era oficial: Leo Wyatt estaba enamorado de Piper Halliwell.

***

–Lo siento –dijo hablándole a su pancita –lo siento por esta locura. Te prometo que desde hoy, voy a intentar ser una buena madre para ti.  
"Madre" era una palabra fuerte, que implicaba muchas cosas, pero si esa mujer en el parque había podido ¿Qué le decía que ella no?  
–No sé qué voy a hacer, pero sé que lo haré, y sé que no estuviste nunca dentro de mis planes, pero eres parte de mi vida ahora y debo protegerte. Perdóname, por favor –dijo limpiándose la cara y acariciando su vientre, sabiendo que lo más difícil aún estaba ahí: decirle al mundo.  
Una vez más calmada, notó que estaba sólo con la bata de la clínica y entró al primer lugar que vio para poder vestirse y volver a casa.

***

Al llegar a la plaza en donde la había citado Hackett, Prue se encontró con un niño pequeño que le entregó una rosa y un sobre.  
– ¿Y esto? –el niño no respondió y salió corriendo a jugar con sus amigos. Prue tomó el sobre y lo abrió, tenía sólo cuatro palabras, pero eran las cuatro mejores palabras que había leído en mucho, mucho tiempo.  
– ¿Qué dices? –le preguntó él, saliendo detrás de un arbusto. Prue lo miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y lo besó.  
–Claro que quiero ser tu novia.  
Ambos sonrieron, y fueron a dar un paseo romántico por el parque, la vida le estaba sonriendo a Prue, pero no a Andy, quien había visto la escena desde una banca en donde compartía un helado con Taylor.

***

Paige se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de Glenn. No sabía si su amigo se encontraría en casa, pero aún así hiso el intento y tocó el timbre. Después de escuchar unos pasos y un "Glenn, ve a ver la puerta" el chico se encontró cara a cara con Paige.  
–Hola –le dijo ella con timidez, mientras Glenn hizo el movimiento de cerrar la puerta –Espera, espera, vine a disculparme –Glenn abrió la puerta de nuevo y se sentó afuera, junto a Paige.  
–Te ves, diferente, como antes –le dijo él fijándose en la ropa que traía su amiga.  
–Sé que he estado muy distante, y ocupada en tonterías y que te dejé solo; sentirme linda, querida por los demás y bueno, como una "chica" fue genial…pero si el precio es perderte Glenn, no me interesa en absoluto.  
Glenn se enterneció con las palabras de Paige –Escucha, no necesitas nada de esas cosas para que la gente te ame y te sientas como una chica, Paige ERES una chica –le dijo riéndose –o al menos eso pareces, si eres chico cámbiate el sexo porque eres demasiado linda para ser un chico.  
–Gracias Glenn, supongo –le dijo riéndose, poniéndose de pie.  
–Sabes que no soy bueno para estas cosas, pero siempre voy a ser tu amigo, el de la Paige de siempre.  
Él la aceptaba siempre, la cuidaba siempre, incluso perdonaba todos sus errores. Un recuerdo pasó por la cabeza de Paige, de muchos años atrás.

****Flash Back***

–Esta es mi pelota, me la regaló mi abuelita –dijo Paige entre lágrimas e hipidos, abrazando a su pelota con fuerza.  
–Mira niña, los dueños del patio somos nosotros y si queremos la pelota, nos das la pelota –le dijo un chico de cinco años a una pequeña Paige de tres, quien estaba acompañado de tres o cuatro chicos más.  
– ¡No se la lleven! –les pidió mientras los niños se la quitaban y se ponían a jugar. Paige se sentó en un rincón a llorar por la suerte de su pelota.  
Esa pelota era la favorita de Paige, su abuela se la había regalado cuando la niña había aprendido a colorear dentro de las líneas a sus tres cortos años, pues era muy hábil con la pintura, y ahora esos niños se la quitaban…  
– ¿Por qué lloras? –le preguntó un niño pequeño que se acercó. Paige lo miró, y le respondió como pudo, contándole todo lo que había pasado.  
–Eso no es justo, me van a escuchar –dijo el niño de la misma edad de Paige, corriendo hasta donde los más grandes para recuperar la pelota – ¡Ustedes! Devuélvanle la pelota a la niña –les exigió, recibiendo una risotada del resto.  
– ¿Qué vas a hacernos sino?  
Glenn enojado, trató de alcanzar la pelota pero al no poder, uno de los chicos le dio un empujón que Glenn respondió con una patada.  
Al poco rato, en el centro del patio se había armado una pelea entre los cinco niños y el más pequeño.  
Paige corrió a avisarle a la maestra que pasaba afuera, y ella los separó a todos.  
El niño pequeño quedó con un ojo morado y un par de rasguños. Paige entró a la enfermería a ver al niño, que la había querido defender, pero había salido dañado por ello.  
–Lo siento –le dijo ella llorando con tristeza, el niño sonrió.  
–No sufras, mira en la silla-le dijo contento, como si hubiera encontrado el tesoro más valioso del universo y lo hubiera dejado ahí.  
Paige se dio vuelta y miró ¡Era su pelota!  
– ¡Gracias! –Le dijo ella dándole un tierno beso que hizo que el chico se estremeciera– ¡La recuperaste, gracias, gracias!  
–De nada… ¿Cómo te llamas?  
–Me llamo Paige.  
–Yo Glenn.  
–Gracias por todo Glenn, yo te voy a cuidar y vamos a ser los mejores amigos por siempre –prometió tomando la mano de su amigo.

***Fin Flash Back***

Paige sonrió. Así había sido, desde ese día hasta la fecha, llevaban diez años de amistad sin condición. Ambos se abrazaron, pero Paige le dio un ligero golpe a Glenn.  
– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –le preguntó confundido.  
– ¡A que no me atrapas! –gritó ella corriendo calle abajo.  
– ¡Eso es lo que crees, Paige Matthews! –gritó él, siguiendo a la chica que tanto echaba de menos.

***

–Y una vez, se olvidaron de encontrarme y me dejaron en el armario durante tres horas –dijo Piper causando un ataque de risa en Leo, al contarle la historia de cuando jugaba al escondite con sus hermanas –la abuela estaba tan enojada con las chicas, recuerdo que ese día las hizo limpiar los vidrios como castigo, para mí fue gracioso verlas pelear porque no querían limpiar el gran ventanal que da a la logia.  
–Me hubiera gustado tener hermanos, de hecho tuve uno…nació antes que yo, pero murió cuando tenía un año, mamá nunca habla de él –le dijo Leo, mientras su madre llegaba a la habitación con algo de comida, pero no escuchó a oír lo que Leo había dicho.  
–Traje varias cosas, no sé qué te gusta y que no así que, siéntete libre de comer lo que quieras y de dejar lo que no, si quieres otra cosa puedo preparar algo más –le dijo la madre de Leo, muy feliz al ver que su hijo tenía una amiga en la ciudad. Para él no había sido fácil devolverse a California después de ocho años lejos del país y habiendo dejado a su padre atrás, ya que aún no podía volver por un asunto de trabajo.  
–No era necesario tanto esfuerzo señora Wyatt, de verdad está delicioso todo esto, muchas gracias –dijo Piper, tomando una galleta y untándola con energía con lo primero que vio.  
– ¡Qué chica más dulce! –dijo Helen, saliendo del cuarto para seguir en sus cosas.  
–Tu mamá es muy atenta –dijo Piper comiéndose la galleta con gusto.  
–Es primera vez que te veo comer con tantas ganas, me alegra-dijo él con sinceridad.  
–Es que está delicioso –le dijo Piper tardando en entender lo que Leo había dicho – ¿Por qué todos se preocupan de lo que como o no? Les gusta exagerar –le dijo un poco molesta, recordando a Paige.  
–Porque una persona necesita comer para vivir y tu no comías demasiado…entiendo que hayas estado triste pero no puedes descuidarte así –dijo Leo, untando una galleta con mermelada de fresas.  
–Como sea –le contestó ella, sacando otra galleta de la bandeja de dulces.

***

– ¡Paige! –gritó Prue al llegar a casa, pero no se encontró con ella, sino con Phoebe.  
–Salió, dijo que la mamá de Glenn la traería a casa –le dijo Phoebe en pijama, comiendo algo de helado de vainilla cerca de la cocina.  
–No importa, necesito contarle a alguien –Dijo Prue lanzando su cartera al sofá y dando un pequeño brinco– ¡Tengo novio! –le dijo contenta, abrazando a Phoebe.  
– ¡Genial! Te felicito –le dijo feliz con ella, Prue merecía ser feliz, pero aún así no podía disimular su tristeza por lo que había pensado hacer hace unas horas y estaba cansada por tantas emociones.  
– ¿Te pasa algo? –le preguntó Prue, sentándose junto a ella y robándole una cucharada de helado.  
–Solamente me preguntaba, cómo serían las cosas si mamá estuviera aquí ahora –mintió, quebrándose y largándose a llorar en los brazos de Prue.  
–Si te consuela Pheebs, yo también me pregunto lo mismo cada noche… –le respondió abrazando a su hermana con protección.  
–Se fue demasiado pronto Prue, demasiado pronto –dijo mientras cada lágrima confesaba a Prue todas sus tensiones, sus miedos y sus problemas, sin que ella supiera.

* * *

**_Tan tan...¿Qué opinan? Se aceptan sugerencias para nombres de bebé, de niño y niña...vamos vamos, lancen sus favoritos!!  
PREGUNTA: ¿Quién es su bruja preferida? ¿Les gustaría leer algo en especial sobre ellas? En pedir no hay engaño...quizás pueda hacer algo._**

**_Cariños a: Girls230889, Vane-chan6 (Ya sabe, el angelito que lee todo antes de subir!), Viiry (Quien me hace sentir grande, ¡Igual que ella), AnnaHalliwell (Tb me haces sentir importante!), Rochelle Kuchiki (Bienvenida!!!) y a NUAJava (Donde estás?? )_**


	9. Estoy

_**Capitulo 8: Estoy… **_

Phoebe se había ocupado de averiguar en internet algunas maneras de cuidar su embarazo, sabía que tenía que pedir hora a un médico pronto, pues nunca se había preocupado de su estado de forma debida e incluso le preocupaba esa borrachera que se había dado hace dos meses.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Paige a su hermana al verla tendida en el suelo siguiendo algunos pasos de internet.  
-Yoga.  
-¿Yoga?-le preguntó divertida-¿Qué te dio por hacer yoga y comer sano?  
-Nunca es tarde para hacer un cambio en tu vida Paige-insistió Phoebe.  
-Cambio de vida-repitió con sorna-lo que tú quieres es bajar de peso.  
Phoebe sintió algo de alivio al escuchar eso, quizás su conducta podría ser justificada unos días más.  
-Puedes tener razón, ¿Me prestas tu libro de historia?-le preguntó causando sorpresa en Paige.  
-¿Para qué?-dijo frunciendo el ceño.  
-Quiero estudiar algunas cosas que no aprendí antes, como un repaso-le contestó, aparte de cuidarse, había decidido estudiar mucho para poder terminar el año, y los siguientes…ya no se trataba de ella, ahora tenía a alguien a quien cuidar y debía darle la mejor vida posible.  
-¿Estudiar? Espera ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Phoebe? La Phoebe que conozco estaría ahora preparándose para salir con Katrina a la fiesta de Billie.  
-Ya te dije, nunca es tarde para hacer un cambio en tu vida-insistió, cambiando de posición.  
-Tú estás metida en algo Phoebe, no me engañas y si, te lo presto-le dijo ella tirando su libro encima de la cama de su hermana.

***

-¡Esta casa es un desastre!-chilló Piper molesta, lo que respectaba la cocina y su habitación estaban en perfecto orden, pero lo que respectaba al resto de la casa era como ver una zona de batalla postguerra.

-A trabajar-dijo entregándole una pala a Paige y una escoba a Phoebe.  
-¿De qué hablas?-preguntaron las dos, mientras eran desconcentradas de sus estudios en historia.  
-Esta casa es un asco, y en esta habitación ni siquiera hay insectos o ratas, porque huyen de aquí. Se paran y limpian, quiero este cuarto resplandeciente cuando vuelva-dijo y cerró la puerta.  
-Si Piper está molesta, es cosa seria-dijo Paige, levantándose y empezando a ordenar.  
-Tú las ventanas, yo el piso-dijo Phoebe empezando a limpiar.  
Luego de haber sacado platos, ropa, pelusas, dos arañas, unas cuantas hojas, ordenado zapatos, blusas, los cuadernos de Phoebe, las pinturas de Paige y muchas, muchas cosas más, Paige se encontraba en la parte en que te quedan cosas en el suelo y no sabes dónde ponerlas.  
-Voy a botar estas bolsas, ya vengo-le dijo Phoebe bajando la escalera hasta la calle para dejar siete bolsas llenas de basura en el contenedor de abajo.  
-Bueno, creo que dejaré las mochilas en el rincón de la ventana-se dijo Paige así misma, tomando la suya primero y luego la de Phoebe, pero la última estaba abierta y se cayeron todas las cosas que habían adentro-genial-se quejó Paige tomando las cosas y volviendo a meterlas, hasta que se encontró con dos cosas que le llamaron la atención-¿Acaso no se aburren en la escuela de estos temas?-se preguntó mirando el folleto de la clínica abortiva a la que Phoebe había ido, pero había algo más-¿Qué?  
-¡Qué haces!-gritó Phoebe aterrada, mientras Paige no sabía qué decir.  
La escena no era alentadora, la pequeña Paige tenía en sus manos un documento en donde estaba anotada la cita con el médico en la clínica-con todos los datos de Phoebe- y en la otra el folleto.

***

-Al menos las chicas están limpiando su cuarto y todo lo demás ya lo terminamos-dijo Piper satisfecha, sentándose en el sillón de la sala junto a Prue.  
-Eres una obsesiva, pero debo reconocer que sin ti esta casa estaría completamente asquerosa.  
-¿Qué tal Hamblet?-le preguntó Piper, bebiendo del vaso que tenía en frente.  
-Hackett Piper, se llama Hackett-le corrigió Prue, sabiendo que su hermana lo decía solo para reírse un rato-bien, bastante bien.  
-¿Cuándo vamos a conocerlo?  
-No sé, buena pregunta…tu ya nos presentaste a Leo-le dijo riendo, mientras su hermana le pegaba con un cojín.  
-No me gusta Leo, somos amigos, eso es todo-se defendió, aunque estaba mintiendo, si le gustaba…Leo si le gustaba, aunque no quisiera admitirlo-y si me gustara, jamás se fijaría en mí.  
-No digas eso Piper, eres muy linda y no lo digo porque seas mi hermana.  
-¡Claro que lo dices porque eres mi hermana Prue! Él tiene cerca a Michelle, y muchas otras chicas lindas, populares, mejores que yo…  
-Hey, no voy a permitir que sigas bajándote el autoestima así Piper Halliwell, esas chicas darían todo por ser la mitad de lo que tú eres: linda, dulce, preocupada, buena, y muy inteligente, no pierdas tu fe en ti.  
-Gracias-dijo sin querer seguir discutiendo, ella no crecía ser nada de lo que Prue decía, pero ella jamás lo entendería, ni ella, ni Phoebe, ni Paige ¿Cómo iban a entender lo que era ser una nerd con lentes? Las tres eran preciosas, Prue era muy solicitada, Phoebe era una la chica más guapa del colegio a quien le llovían las citas por montón y Paige era hermosa también.  
-Voy por papas fritas, ¿Quieres?-le ofreció Prue caminando hasta la cocina.  
-No, gracias-respondió de forma automática. Por alguna razón se le había quitado el hambre, y mirar esas papas fritas no le causaba mucha gracia, más bien le daba algo de repulsión.

***

-¡Explícate!-le encaró Paige, completamente alterada.  
-No grites-le pidió Phoebe poniéndole la mano en la boca para tratar de calmarla, no quería que el resto entrara y se enterara de todo.  
-No me toques, explícame-insistió susurrando, pero en un tono comprensiblemente enojado.  
-No tiene sentido seguir escondiéndolo-suspiró Phoebe, sabiendo que con Paige estaba todo perdido-estoy embarazada Paige.  
-¿Qué? ¿Cómo, digo, ah?-dijo poniéndose de pie y dando mil vueltas por la habitación, completamente nerviosa-¡Tiene que ser una broma!-insistió, tenía que ser una broma era una broma ¿Verdad?  
-No es una broma, voy a tener un bebé-"Voy a tener un bebé" nunca había dicho esas palabras en voz alta, y eso le hacía sentir el peso de lo que le estaba pasando.  
-¿Hace cuanto lo sabes? ¿Quién es el padre? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? ¿Segura que no es broma?  
-Hace poco, casi un mes…no estoy segura supongo que unos dos meses…y no Paige, no es broma.

Phoebe no había querido responder a la pregunta del padre, ni siquiera había pensando en eso antes y no tenía una respuesta para darle ahora a su hermana.  
Paige tenía ganas de golpearla, de matarla, de gritarle hasta cansarse pero… sabía que eso no iba a ayudar en nada, lo hecho ya estaba hecho y lo que Phoebe necesitaba ahora no eran gritos, debía estar tan asustada y confundida como podía imaginarse, para gritarle estarían las demás, pero no ella.  
-Yo…-suspiró Paige mareada con tanta información, mientras Phoebe jugaba con sus dedos y no se atrevía a moverse ni un centímetro de su posición. El corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho de lo fuerte que latía-Gritarte y decirte cosas no va a solucionara nada Phoebe, ¿verdad?-le dijo sentándose a su lado, en shock.  
Phoebe estaba sorprendida por la reacción de su hermana ¿De verdad no le iba a recriminar nada?-Cuenta conmigo-le dijo abrazándola y comenzando a llorar por la suerte de su hermana, su hermana estaba embarazada ¡Dios, embarazada! Era una niña e iba a tener un niño, un hijo, un bebé…era demasiado, demasiado en muy poco tiempo.

***

-¿Te parece si invitamos a los Trudeau?-preguntó Prue a Piper, aburrida de no encontrar nada bueno en la televisión.  
-Creo que sí, aprovechando que la casa está limpia, buena idea-apoyó Piper, corriendo a la cocina para empezar a preparar algo.  
-Los voy a llamar, les diré que vengan a las seis, te ayudo a cocinar enseguida-le dijo Prue, buscando su celular para llamar a Andy.

El chico estaba tendido en su cama, mirando el techo, pensando, cuando sintió el sonido de su celular. La pantalla decía "Prue", no quería contestar, no quería hacerlo…pero debía, era su mejor amiga, era su amiga.  
-¿Hola?  
-Hola Andy, llamaba para invitarte a ti y tus padres a comer en casa hoy, a las seis.  
-Ok, les diré-dijo algo cortante, sin muchas ganas de hablar con ella.  
-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Prue, notando el tono de voz de su mejor amigo.  
-Nada, me duele un poco la cabeza, nada más, nos vemos en la tarde-dijo colgando el teléfono sin dejar a Prue responder.

Andy estaba muy confundido, si bien siempre estuvo enamorado de Prue, escuchar que tenía novio lo ponía celoso y hacía que se molestara con ella. Se sentía tan herido…y por otro lado, sabía que seguir junto a Taylor como reemplazo de Prue no era algo bueno, no podía jugar con los sentimientos de la rubia, aunque algo le decía que si ella salía con él era solamente para molestar a Prue, por lo que no tenía apuros en terminar su relación con ella.

-¿Qué dijo?-preguntó Piper desde la cocina, buscando algunos moldes para preparar un dulce para el postre.  
-Vienen, ¿Qué vamos a cocinar?  
-Para comer un strogonoff, es el favorito de Andy, pero no sé que más podríamos hacer-dijo Piper, sacando el pollo del congelador.

***

-Paige, supe el día de la fiesta de Halloween...no fui a comprar dulces, fui a comprar algunos test de embarazo esa noche…  
-No tienes que decirme nada Phoebe, no es necesario-le contestó Paige, sin encontrar fuerza para levantarse de la cama.  
-Quiero hacerlo-respondió Phoebe-Cuando supe, tuve mucho miedo…no sabía qué hacer, ni cómo iban a reaccionar aquí…-dijo comenzando a llorar de nuevo, mientras Paige lloraba con ella, pero en silencio-Se me pasaron mil ideas por la mente, y…entonces…  
-¿Decidiste abortar?-preguntó Paige con el folleto en la mano y con una frialdad sorprendente para Phoebe, aunque la verdad había tardado tres o cuatro intentos en poder decir la oración, eran palabras fuertes, horribles y fuertes.  
-Si-confesó Phoebe-pasó por mi cabeza, jamás he estado de acuerdo con eso, pero tenía miedo, no me siento lista, no estamos listas Paige-dijo tomando el papel, el folleto que le había traído tantos problemas, junto con sus documentos mientras los rompía en varios pedacitos-pero no pude.  
Paige miró hacia su hermana-¿No pude?-preguntó, aduciendo que la frase estaba construida en pasado.  
-Si, yo fui hace unos días…estaba todo listo-Paige cerró los ojos con dolor, no podía creer lo que escuchaba-no pude Paige, escapé, golpee a todo el mundo, y corrí de vuelta a casa. No pude, no lo haré.  
Paige se puso de pie y sacó una caja de pañuelos, tiritando de pies a cabezas ante la historia de su hermana. Le ofreció la caja a Phoebe y ambas se sonaron y secaron las lágrimas.  
-Entonces la subida de peso, la comida sana, los vómitos… ¡Estaba ahí! Como no me di cuenta-se dijo Paige a sí misma, tratando de asumir la situación.  
-Sé que estás enojada Paige, sé que te decepcioné a ti, a las chicas, a mamá, la abuela…sobre todo a mi misma-dijo algo más relajada, ahora que contaba con su hermana- Me da tanto miedo lo que pueda decir Prue, qué va a sentir Piper.  
-No te preocupes por eso ahora, lo que importa ahora es el bebé-dijo nerviosa, sin saber si tocar o no. Phoebe tomó su mano y la puso sobre su vientre. Paige sonrió con cansancio, con dolor- Todo va a salir bien Phoebe, no estás sola.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, mientras escuchaban como abajo Piper y Prue hablaban acerca de mostaza y cerezas. Las dos se perdieron, con la mente en blanco un momento, sin pensar, sin decir nada…solamente escuchando a Piper y su mostaza, y a Prue y sus cerezas.  
Al escuchar el sonido de las escaleras, las dos hermanas salieron del trance.  
-Es mejor que terminemos de ordenar y, Paige por favor, no digas nada, ya encontraré la forma de contarle todo a Piper y Prue-le pidió tomando las manos de Paige, apelando a su comprensión.  
-No diré nada-le dijo soltándose suavemente y comenzando a ordenar las demás cosas que había en el piso.  
-Chicas-dijo Prue irrumpiendo en el cuarto-esto es eficiencia-dijo complacida al ver lo limpia y ordenada que estaba la habitación-Los Trudeau vendrán a comer a las seis, estén listas.  
-¿Necesitan ayuda?-preguntó Paige, sin mirarla a la cara por temor a tener los ojos hinchados aún.  
-No, gracias, terminen de ordenar y luego descansen un poco-les dijo bajando a la cocina junto a Piper.

***

Más tarde la familia de Andy llegó a casa.  
-Hola chicas, ¿Cómo han estado?-preguntó la madre de Andy al entrar a la casa y sentarse en el recibidor, junto a su esposo y su hijo.  
-Hola señora Trudeau-saludó Prue-muy bien, muchas gracias ¿Y usted?  
-Bien también tesoro, gracias por la invitación-respondió ella.  
-Supe que tenías novio Prue-le dijo el señor Trudeau, haciendo que Prue se sonrojara y sonriera.  
-Si señor Trudeau, es cierto. Discúlpenme, pero voy a llamar a mis hermanas, ya vuelvo-dijo subiendo las escaleras mientras Piper se encargaba de los invitados.  
Al llegar al segundo piso, Prue tocó la puerta y abrió.  
-Niñas, a comer.  
-Vamos-dijo Paige, poniéndose sus zapatos y bajando las escaleras junto a Phoebe.  
Una vez en la mesa, el señor Trudeau quiso hacer un brindis.  
-Quiero brindar por ustedes niñas, y sobre todo por Prue y Piper, quienes han hecho una excelente labor cuidando a las más pequeñas. Las cuatro han sido muy responsables…  
-"¿Responsables?"-pensó Phoebe para sus adentros, sintiendo desencanto hacia ella misma…  
-Y han sabido cuidarse y portarse como corresponde desde que la señora Penny nos dejó…un salud por ustedes-dijo alzando la copa.  
-Por ustedes también, quienes han estado ahí para nosotros siempre-añadió Prue.  
-Y por la abuela-agregó Phoebe, con la voz algo quebrada, pero bien disimulada, alzando su vaso hasta hacerlo chocar con el de todos los demás.

Piper y Paige habían preparado el día anterior dos hermosas tortas para celebrar los cumpleaños de Prue y Phoebe, aunque fuera de una forma simple y simbólica.  
Después de una conversación en donde se pusieron al día con todo lo que habían hecho- en la cual Andy casi no había hablado con Prue en toda la noche, lo cual ella y las demás notaron- Los señores Trudeau emprendían su retirada junto a Andy, cuando Prue lo llamó.  
-Andy-dijo Prue antes de que se fuera- ¿Podemos hablar?  
Andy les pidió unos minutos a sus padres, y se acercó a conversar con Prue.  
-Andy, sé que te molesta algo ¿Por qué no eres sincero conmigo?-le preguntó con ternura, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.  
-¿Quieres que sea sincero?-le preguntó enojado, sin pensar demasiado en lo que iba a decir.  
-Si, eso quiero-respondió ella, muy nerviosa.

Paige estaba apoyada en la puerta, escuchando con atención, mientras Phoebe doblaba el mantel y le pedía a Piper que no metiera bulla, para que Paige pudiera escuchar bien lo que decían afuera.

-Yo, yo estoy enamorado-Prue se sorprendió, ¿Acaso le iba a decir que estaba enamorado de ella? "Di de ti Andy, di de ti" se dijo casi de manera inconsciente, con el corazón latiendo rápidamente-Estoy…enamorado de Taylor, y estoy aburrido de que tú y Sam se peleen con ella-dijo rápidamente para salir del paso, ¿Acaso estaba loco? No podía decirle a Prue que la amaba, ella tenía a otro y eran amigos, nada más, no podía arriesgar su relación con Prue por un ataque de celos.  
-Entiendo…-murmuró Prue decepcionada. Sabía que era muy posible que se hubiera escuchado un leve "crac" en su corazón, al romperse después de lo que Andy había confesado, pero fingió tranquilidad, sin poder ocultar su contrariedad-yo, hablaré con Sam y vamos a tratar de ser más amigables…eh, creo que tienes que irte-dijo Prue, mirando al suelo, sin atreverse a mirar al chico de sus sueños a la cara.  
-Si, tengo que irme-dijo él, saliendo de la casa sin despedirse, arrastrando los pies por el camino.

Prue estaba confundida, tenía muchas ganas de llorar, de gritar como una niña y lanzarse en los brazos de su madre, de llorar hasta cansarse y que las cosas fueran como antes…más simples.  
Estaba muy entusiasmada con Hackett, era verdad, pero ella amaba a Andy y Andy…amaba a otra, amaba a Taylor.

Prue entró a la casa y se encontró a Paige y Phoebe ordenando la mesa, mientras Piper lavaba los platos.  
-No tengo ganas de limpiar, déjenme algo y lo termino mañana-dijo Prue subiendo las escaleras, con pesadez, casi pidiendo permiso a un pie para mover el otro.  
-¿Discutiste con Andy?-le preguntó Paige desde abajo, recogiendo dos vasos, Prue asintió sin detenerse en su camino. Phoebe había ido a la cocina a decirle a Piper el mensaje de Prue.  
-Piper dijo que te fueras a descansar, que ayudaste mucho en la tarde y que no importa-le dijo la tercera hermana terminando su rol de trasmisora oficial de hermanas mayores y recogiendo el plato de las aceitunas.  
-Dile que gracias Pheebs, yo me voy a dormir, mañana tengo examen y quiero repasar mañana temprano-dijo Prue sacándose los zapatos y dejándolos en el pasillo.

Llegó a su cuarto y se lanzó a llorar sobre la cama. Andy la amaba, Andy la amaba…lo había perdido definitivamente: Andrew Trudeau amaba a Taylor Williams y en esa oración no cabía Prudence Halliwell.

***

-¿Alcanzaste a oír algo?-le preguntó Phoebe con curiosidad a Paige. La chica se había ubicado atrás de la puerta para escuchar la conversación entre Prue y Andy, y había escuchado todo.  
-Si, dijo que estaba enamorado de Taylor-le comentó Paige haciendo una mueca de asco, mientras Piper las miraba con un gesto de negación.  
-¿Cuándo van a aprender que escuchar detrás de las puertas está mal?-les preguntó ella con severidad, secando sus manos en su ropa-¿Qué le contestó?-dijo rompiendo su personaje de madre estricta, atenta a la respuesta.  
-Bipolar-murmuró Paige, Phoebe rió y Piper le sacó la lengua-nada, no le dijo nada, ahí se acabó la conversación.  
-Te juro que veo a Taylor en la calle sola, y la acuchillo-dijo Phoebe haciendo la mímica de enterrar varios cuchillos.  
-Deja de decir tonterías Phoebe-le dijo Piper riéndose ante la ocurrencia de su hermana.  
-Voy a dormir, se me cierran los ojos solos-se disculpó Phoebe, despidiéndose con un beso de sus dos hermanas y subiendo a su habitación a descansar. Estaba agotada, demasiadas emociones en un solo día.

***

Después de llorar casi una hora, Prue se levantó. Se miró en el espejo y vio que sus ojos estaban hinchados, su cara roja, el cabello alborotado…tenía marcadas las sábanas de la cama en su cara, producto de la presión contra su almohada… ¿Era así como se quería ver? Estaba bien, había perdido a Andy pero no era el fin del mundo, ella tenía a Hackett y tenía que intentar encontrar la felicidad con él, no se iba a dejar caer por un fracaso, al fin de cuentas, Andy jamás dejaría de ser su mejor amigo…su amigo.

Prue había tomado una de sus almohadas y ahora dormía firmemente abrazada a ella, pensando en Hackett, aunque su corazón gritara por Andy.

Piper trataba de negarse a sí misma que le gustaba Leo- no quería salir herida cuando se enamorara de él y él quisiera a otra…- aunque sabía que tanto ella como su inconsciente tenían claro que le gustaba el chico y que quería volver a su casa muy pronto a comer galletas, como la otra vez.

Phoebe había decidido-aprovechando la soledad de su habitación, antes de que Paige subiera-cantar en un susurro una canción de cuna, según había leído en internet, era bueno para el bebé. Una vez que terminó de cantar, le dio las buenas noches a su hijo y cerró los ojos, era hora de dormir y recuperar fuerzas.

Paige no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, de un lado a otro…la información recibida hace menos de 24 hrs la tenía preocupada y confundida, Phoebe tenía razón…ninguna estaba lista, pero no tenían opción ¿Qué iban a hacer?, ¿Quién era el padre del bebé? Esa era la pregunta que más la traía de cabeza, la que más se hacía, la que quería saber ¿Por qué era tan importante saber eso?  
Por ella misma…ella no había tenido un padre, ni ella ni sus hermanas…aunque Prue y Piper tenían ligeros recuerdos de su padre, Phoebe no recordaba nada, tenía apenas un año cuando él se fue y las había abandonado…pero ella, ella tenía otro padre, y lo único que sabía de él tenía apellido Matthews y que se había ido, se había ido cuando ella tenía dos meses de haber nacido. Ella no quería eso para su sobrino, o sobrina…no era lindo vivir sin tu padre, no era lindo vivir sin esa persona que todos los niños tenían, menos ella.

***

A la mañana siguiente, las cuatro hermanas estaban despiertas muy temprano, incluso Phoebe, de la cual Paige se había encargado de despertar para que no tuviera problemas con las demás.  
-Tu vístete, yo voy a limpiar el balde-le dijo Paige, tomando el objeto después de que Phoebe vomitara esa mañana al despertar.  
-Estoy cansada de vomitar todos los días, de los cuatro kilos que había subido, ya bajé dos-le dijo molesta, Paige la miró algo preocupada.  
-¿Es normal?-preguntó aún desubicada con la situación, apenas ayer en la tarde se había enterado de todo.  
-Si, eso dicen…-dijo refiriéndose a las nauseas matutinas-dámelo, yo limpio-le dijo Phoebe tomando el balde y saliendo de la habitación. Cuando estaba a punto de encontrarse con Piper, entró rápidamente al baño, para evitar preguntas sobre el balde sucio que llevaba consigo.  
"¿En qué están estas chicas?" se preguntó Piper pasando de largo hasta el primer piso. Phoebe había estado actuando raro hace bastante tiempo y Paige se había unido a ella la noche anterior…fuera lo que fuera, no podrían ocultarlo demasiado tiempo ¿Qué habría llevado Phoebe su mano?

Al llegar a la escuela, cada chica se dirigió a su casillero para encontrarse con sus amigos, pero Paige detuvo a Phoebe antes de que se fuera más lejos.  
-Pheebs, ¿Kat lo sabe?-preguntó en un susurro.  
-No, tu eres la única-le dijo ella caminando con tranquilidad, Paige le tomó la mano y la hizo voltear.  
-¿Vas a decirle? –Phoebe asintió- me dejaría más tranquila si ella sabe, así si pasa algo…  
-Tranquila Paige, no te estreses, vamos a estar bien y le diré a Kat, quédate tranquila-le dijo sonriendo. Se sentía muy bien al saber que le importaba tanto a su hermana, pero ojala fuera en otra circunstancia.  
-No quiero que te pase nada-le dijo Paige abrazándola, Phoebe se sorprendió por el gesto, pero sonrió. Paige le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego salió corriendo a encontrarse con Glenn.  
-¿Qué pasó?-le preguntó Katrina al llegar y encontrarse a Phoebe, quien venía sonriendo.  
-Larga historia, ven, te cuento-le dijo Phoebe llevando a Kat a uno de los lugares en donde solían esconderse cuando no querían ir a clases.

***

-¡Hola!-le saludó Sam a Prue con alegría, tarareando junto con su cuaderno de matemáticas en la mano- ¿Qué tal el día?  
-¿Arwin ya te pidió ser su novia?-preguntó Prue sacando unos libros de su casillero.  
-¡Cómo supiste!-le pregunto dando saltitos alrededor de Prue.  
-Intuición-murmuró. Sam jamás iría tan feliz un día lunes a las ocho de la mañana a clases de matemáticas, sin alguna buena razón-te felicito, pero tengo que contarte algo.  
-¿Contarme qué?-preguntó dejando de saltar, por el tono de Prue debía ser algo importante y no muy bueno.  
-Andy…ayer fue a mi casa, conversamos y me dijo que estaba enamorado de Taylor-dijo cerrando su casillero y la boca de Sam que se había abierto tanto como sus ojos producto de la sorpresa.  
-NO-PUEDE-SER- dijo atontada- ¡Qué asco!  
-Si, y quiere que nos portemos bien con ella…-continuó Prue caminando por el pasillo.  
-¿No lo harás o sí?-insistió Samantha.  
-Es mi amigo, lo quiero, que sea feliz…haré un esfuerzo-dijo Prudence recibiendo una mirada de Sam que se encontraba completamente traumatizada.

***

-¿Qué tú qué?-le preguntó Katrina casi cayéndose al piso al escuchar lo que le había dicho Phoebe.  
-Si, eso en resumen-le confirmó después de contarle la historia completa.  
-Esperaba que hubiera alguna embarazada en el grado antes de graduarnos, pero jamás pensé que esa ibas a ser tu Phoebe-le dijo Kat sin tomarle el peso al asunto.  
-Graciosa-le dijo con una mueca-el asunto es que no tienes que decirle a nadie y ya está, yo te conté porque eres mi mejor amiga.  
-Si, no te preocupes que de mi boca no sale.  
-Kat…-le dijo Phoebe sabiendo que todo lo que llegaba a la boca de Katrina terminaba hasta en el diario.  
-Esta vez es enserio Phoebe, pero ¿Qué hay sobre papá?-preguntó apuntando el vientre de Phoebe.  
-¿Nadie tiene otra pregunta?-contestó Phoebe-No sé, no hay, no tiene, no existe-terminó y para no responder preguntas se fue al salón.

***

Paige entró al salón con su look habitual y notó que en seguida, todos dejaron de mirarla, pero le gustaba así. Prefería no tener muchos seguidores a tener gente que estaba con ella por interés.  
-Bienvenida Paige-le dijo Glenn haciéndole un espacio junto a él.  
-Nadie me ha mirado-le dijo Paige, sonriendo.  
-Déjalos, son unos tontos-le dijo esperando a que la clase comenzara.  
Paige se sentía feliz, pero seguía sin parar de pensar en su padre…había pasado la noche pensando en eso, y había tomado una decisión: iba a buscarlo, quería saber por qué se había ido de su vida.

***

Leo se sentó junto a Piper, mientras Fray ocupaba el asiento de atrás.  
-Hola chicos-saludó Leo al llegar.  
-Hola, ¿Hiciste la tarea de química?-le preguntó Fray con cara suplicante. Leo rodó los ojos y le pasó su cuaderno para que su amigo copiara la tarea que no había hecho.

Piper estaba muy distraída, pensando. Últimamente se sentía más deprimida y sola que antes, lo que le parecía extraño teniendo a Leo e incluso a Fray.  
Todo parecía andar bien en casa, Prue estaba feliz, sus hermanas no peleaban hace días, pero ella sentía que algo estaba mal, algo escondían…No era normal la situación, y tanto Phoebe como Piage iban y venían entre cuchicheos… ¿Qué estaría pasando?... Se sentía tan sola, tan abandonada…poco importante, se sentía torpe, y fea, e inútil y todo lo negativo que podía sentir hacia sí misma y para peor, tenía hambre.  
-Planeta tierra llamando a Piper, cambio-repitió Fray acercándose al oído de su amiga, quien le dio certero golpe en la nariz del susto que le provocó.  
-¡Lo siento, lo siento!-se disculpó tratando de ayudar a su amigo, quien le alejó la mano por instinto.  
-Tranquila, fue solo un golpe-dijo con unas lágrimas en los ojos producto del dolor, Leo rió.  
-¿En qué pensabas?  
-No, en nada…-dijo mientras Leo escuchaba el gruñido del estómago de su compañera. Frunció el ceño.  
-¿No has comido?-le preguntó buscando algo en su mochila.  
-Ahora que lo noto, no, salí muy rápido en la mañana.  
Y era verdad, casi había olvidado un libro esta mañana y no podía encontrarlo, por lo que perdió todo el tiempo que tenía para comer en la búsqueda del libro.  
-Toma, come algo-le dijo Leo entregándole medio sándwich de jamón y queso, que Piper aceptó.  
Por alguna razón se le hacía difícil llevarlo a su boca, tenía hambre pero no tenía ganas de abrir la boca, mascar, tragar…le parecía demasiado trabajo, incluso, le parecía raro tener la comida en las manos, pero no saber qué hacer con ella…se supone, en teoría, que debía comerla pero…¿Por qué no lo hacía? Comenzó a observarlo detenidamente, como si fuera algo que nunca había visto, y así le parecía… ¿Qué debía hacer con eso? Hubiese seguido haciéndose preguntas existenciales –y bastante extrañas por lo demás - si Leo no la hubiera sacado de sus pensamientos.  
-¿Acaso se van a hacer novios que lo miras tanto?  
Piper quiso sonreír, pero ni siquiera una pequeña mueca salió de su boca. Dejó el sándwich perfectamente envuelto sobre la mesa, tomó sus cosas y se fue a sentar a otro lugar.  
Leo se quedó mirando a Fray con cara de no entender que sucedía, pero éste solo se encogió de hombros y siguió escribiendo.  
"¿Qué te pasa?" se preguntó Leo, observando a Piper completamente concentrada en sus libros, o al menos fingiéndolo, porque lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Piper una y otra vez, era que tenía hambre.

***

Durante el almuerzo, Paige se preocupó de que Phoebe estuviera bien y lo estaba, por lo que se fue a comer con Glenn.

-Paige, Phoebe es tu hermana mayor, no creo que sea necesario que vayas a verla cada diez minutos-le dijo Glenn, con una mueca de burla.  
-Oh, cállate-le reprendió molesta, él no entendía nada.  
-¡Ay Paige! Era una broma, no era para que te enojaras-se disculpó-¿Pasa algo?  
Paige dejó su tenedor sobre la comida y miró a Glenn. A él no podía esconderle nada, era su mejor amigo, la persona que siempre tenía con ella…

-Voy a contarte algo, pero debes jurarme que no le vas a decir a nadie Glenn-El chico asintió, mientras salía de la cafetería junto a Paige.  
-Dime, dime, dime-le pidió, recibiendo un codazo de Paige.  
-¡Ya, calma! Phoebe está…-al notar que había mucha gente, se acercó a su oído- Embarazada.  
-¡Emba…-Paige le tapó la boca, mientras Glenn abría los ojos y de paso se ahogaba al no poder respirar.  
-Si, pero cállate-le dijo Paige, soltándolo de golpe.  
-¿Vamos a ser tíos?-preguntó Glenn impresionado, Paige rodó los ojos.  
-¿Vamos? Me suena a mucha gente, pero si…recuerda, no le digas nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Phoebe.  
-Lo juro, pero no lo puedo creer-insistió Glenn, mientras se devolvían para terminar de comer. Glenn tenía muchas preguntas, pero Paige decidió decirle que se callara.

***

Prue estaba contenta, había recibido mensajes de Hackett todo el día, en donde le decía lo linda, lo tierna, lo inteligente que era, etc. Aunque había tenido que soportar a Taylor con la mejor cara posible ¡Cuánto la odiaba!  
-¿Qué dice este?-le preguntó Sam, Prue leyó en voz alta.  
-Te echo de menos hermosa…espero vernos pronto, un beso-dijo poniéndose el celular en el corazón.  
-Babosas-dijo Andy, recibiendo un golpe de Sam y uno de Taylor, quien estaba molesta porque Andy no le escribía nada, claro que no iba a reconocerlo frente a Prue y Sam.  
-¡Oh no!-dijo Prue con tristeza, abriendo su celular al recibir otro mensaje.  
-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Sam, acercándose a la pantalla, Taylor también se acercó.  
-"Querida Prue, estoy en el aeropuerto, voy a Alemania durante dos semanas, tengo que ir a ver a mi madre por su cumpleaños…volveré pronto, te traeré un regalo. Te ama, Hackett"  
-¿Acaso no te había avisado antes?-preguntó Andy, buscándole un punto débil al novio de su amiga.  
-Si, pero no había querido acordarme que era hoy…-dijo Prue con tristeza-bueno, ahora podré estudiar y dormir un poco-dijo buscándole el lado bueno-entre tanta cita, cena y cine…  
-No entiendo como no quedaste pobre-le dijo Sam.  
-Él pagaba…-confesó Prue-siempre que intenté pagar no me dejó.  
Taylor volvió a darle un codazo a Andy, él le dio una mirada de "Déjame tranquilo" y ella no insistió.

Leo no encontraba a Piper en el comedor, por lo que empezó a buscarla en la cancha y ahí estaba.  
Piper escribía, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Leo se sentó junto a ella, en silencio, pero Piper escondió lo que estaba haciendo rápidamente.  
-¿Me dejas leer? –le preguntó, Piper no le contestó y cerró su mochila.  
-¿Me abrazas?-le preguntó ella, dejándose consolar por un confundido Leo.

_Tengo mucho miedo. No entiendo que me pasa, no entiendo porque siento esto… me siento extraña, me siento estúpida, me siento…hasta en saber qué siento tengo un enredo.  
Mi mente, mi corazón, mis sentimientos, todos me dicen ¡No! Que no debo hacerlo…pero hay algo, una sensación que me pide cerrar la boca. Es esa sensación de poder que me da cuando paso horas sin comer nada…es una sensación tan especial. No creo que esté mal, pero tampoco puede ser normal… Tengo miedo a que estos sentimientos sean los que me controlen, pero es que cuando veo a mis hermanas discutir, a las demás ofendiéndome… me siento presionada, no puedo hacer nada por comer. Hay algo que no me lo permite, pero no puedo dejar que esa sensación me domine. Tengo que hacer las cosas bien, voy a hacer las cosas bien, por mi familia…no puedo permitirme flaquear ahora, no puedo dejar sola a Prue con todas las responsabilidades de la casa…no debo.  
_  
Quizás si Leo hubiera leído eso, hubiese entendido un poco que era lo que estaba pasando con Piper y de paso le hubiera podido ayudar a ella a entender. Piper se separó de Leo y con una sonrisa muy cansada, pero decidida, le pidió algo.  
-¿Tienes algo para comer?-Leo se sorprendió por la pregunta, y buscó entre sus cosas un queque de chocolate.  
Piper lo tomó entre sus manos con cuidado, y lo abrió muy despacio. Lo miró y pensó en cerrarlo, pero no…tomó una parte con la mano y se le llevó a la boca. Tenía unas ganas de llorar tan grandes como el país entero, pero se contuvo y se comió el dulce.  
-Gracias-le dijo limpiándose la boca, le dolía un poco el estómago pero estaba bien.

Leo había estado mirando a su amiga durante todo el proceso…estaba preocupado, muy preocupado…era posible que una persona no quisiera comer a veces, pero llorar por un trozo de comida no le parecía para nada normal o común en ningún caso: No era su imaginación, Piper tenía algo y él iba averiguar que era.

* * *

**¡Acá el otro capitulo! Dejo saludos generales porque estoy algo adormilada a esta hora y no sé jaja, una petición a España: ¡Por favor chicos y/o chicas! ¿Pueden dejar un comentario? ¡Para ti también, méxico! (Y todos los demás geniales países que nombré ayer).**

**PD: No olviden proponer nombres, de hombre o mujer.**


	10. Algo que decir

**¡Gente! siéntense cómodos, busquen algo para comer y dense tiempo, porque son 17 páginas de lágrimas xD. Gracias Viiry por el título del capítulo.**

* * *

**9- Algo que decir**

-Si durmieras más horas, quizás no tendrías esa cara de zombie cada mañana-le dijo Piper a Prue, terminando de limpiar su plato. Se había propuesto luchar contra sus propios sentimientos y comer sano, como siempre y lo había logrado bastante bien, parecía que su crisis había pasado sin pena ni gloria.  
-¿Quién quiere dormir dos horas más si puedo hablar con Hackett?-preguntó contenta, revolviendo su taza de café y maquillándose para tapar las ojeras.  
-Hablar con Hackett es una cosa Prue-le dijo Piper-pero todas las noches hasta la madrugada, no me parece bien, menos en tiempo de escuela.  
-Mientras pueda seguir levantándome temprano, no tengo problema-insistió Prue.  
-Iré a ver a las chicas, a ver si están despiertas-le dijo, cansada de debatir con su hermana en algo que sabía no iba a ganar.  
-Yo necesito ir a cambiarme esta blusa-comentó Prue enojada, al mancharse con el café, pero sin dejarlo en la mesa, para continuar bebiéndolo en el camino.

***

-¿Te sientes bien? Creo que sería mejor que hoy te quedaras en casa-observó Paige.  
Phoebe estaba muy pálida y cansada.  
-No te preocupes-insistió Phoebe poniéndose de pie-estoy bien, solamente un poco mareada y…  
Las nauseas la habían traicionado y ahora estaba vomitando mientras Piper abría la puerta de la habitación para ver si sus hermanas estaban despiertas, cosa que las chicas no notaron.  
-Phoebe, ¿Segura que es normal vomitar tanto?-le preguntó Paige, apartándole el pelo de la cara.  
Ya había pasado una semana desde que se había enterado del embarazo de Phoebe y trataba de ayudarla en todo, por lo que le ocurrió poner un balde bajo la cama para cuando Phoebe quisiera vomitar y así no despertaran sospechas en el resto.  
-Calma Paige, así son los embarazos-contestó ésta limpiándose la boca-No puedo creer que ya sean las siete, no he podido dormir en toda la noche-dijo bostezando.  
Piper se quedó helada, escuchando la conversación ¿De qué demonios estaban hablando?  
-Vomitar es parte del embarazo, pero una parte Phoebe, no creo que esté bien que vomites cada día, y si has bajado de peso yo me empezaría a preocupar por el bebé.  
-¿Bebé? ¿De qué hablan? –interrumpió Piper, alterada y asustada. Las dos hermanas se miraron a los ojos ¿En qué momento había entrado Piper? La mano de la susodicha estaba apoyada en la manilla de la puerta, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta-Quiero la verdad, ahora-les dijo Piper de brazos cruzados.  
Phoebe miró a Paige: No podía mentirle a Piper, ya sería lo suficientemente decepcionante que se enterara de su embarazo, como para ocultárselo y luego decirle la verdad. Era el momento, muy a su pesar, era el momento.  
-Entra, cierra la puerta-le pidió Paige, escoltando a su hermana a la habitación. Piper se puso nerviosa, tanta solemnidad, silencio y miradas le hacían temer lo peor; su cerebro sacaba mil conclusiones sin parar con ninguna.  
-Bueno, este…Phoebe-comenzó a decir Paige, pero fue interrumpida por la titular, con una leve seña. Paige la observó, estaba decidida.  
-Es algo que tengo que hacer yo-dijo Phoebe, mirando a Piper. Paige tomó su mano, Phoebe la apretó con fuerza-Piper, yo…no sé cómo decirte esto.  
Piper la miró a los ojos, con gran dolor y tristeza. Sus sospechas de que algo pasaba eran ciertas, y por lo que había oído sabía que era lo siguiente, sabía que iba a escuchar.  
El ambiente era tenso, tanto que podía cortarse con tijeras. Phoebe suspiró, Piper miró al suelo.  
-Estoy embarazada.  
Phoebe no alcanzó a terminar la oración, cuando la mano de Piper le había propinado una cachetada.  
Paige abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y gimió, estaba asustada. Phoebe no se atrevió a moverse, ni a llorar, ni a reclamar, ni a tocarse el rostro. Piper respiró varias veces, pero no dio resultado. La mano de Piper tiritaba sin control, la habitación le daba vueltas y la palabra "Embarazada" le daba vueltas también, pero en la cabeza.  
Phoebe y Paige miraban detenidamente la taza que Prue había dejado caer al suelo por la impresión.  
-¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Prue entrando a la habitación de golpe, Phoebe casi no podía respirar. Prue preguntaba por el impacto, porque había escuchado perfectamente lo que Phoebe había dicho.

La habitación se congeló. Era tan imposible saber cuál de las tres hermanas lloraba más, que Phoebe solamente atinó a repetir lo que ya había dicho:  
-Estoy embarazada.  
Prue sintió un repentino mareo, un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo rápidamente, tuvo que apoyarse en una pared y cerrar los ojos unos instantes, sin poder creer lo que había oído.  
-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Paige a Piper, que no paraba de llorar en silencio, echa un ovillo sobre sí misma, sentada en la cama de Paige.  
-¡Cómo esperas que esté bien, si me acabas de decir que mi hermana de quince años está embarazada!-gritó Piper en voz alta-No puede ser-murmuró Piper para sí misma, completamente en shock.  
-¡Cómo es posible!-dijo Prue estresada, caminando por toda la habitación reclamando para sí misma cosas que nadie lograba entender.  
-Te dije que iba a pasar algo así, ¡Te dije que había que ponerle límites!-le chilló Prue a Piper, quien se sentía completamente culpable frente a la situación, pero más que culpable, decepcionada y herida, quería morir ahí mismo si era posible. Parecían un viejo matrimonio enterándose que su hija estaba esperando un hijo, cuando uno de ellos está histérico y el otro completamente en shock, pero ambos decepcionados.  
-¡Te dije que fueras responsable Phoebe! Te dije, te enseñé, la abuela y yo nos preocupamos de ti, te explicamos cómo eran las cosas, te pedimos un mínimo Phoebe, un mínimo de respeto por ti-comenzó a decir Prue, sin poder terminar una oración con coherencia, producto del dolor y la frustración.  
Phoebe no escuchaba, no había escuchado antes, y no lo hacía ahora…pero no era lo mismo. Antes no escuchaba porque le parecía estúpido, le parecía aburrido…ahora no lo hacía porque el dolor era demasiado grande, y con ver la cara de sus hermanas mayores le bastaba, Prue gritaba y ponía poses, pero Piper…Piper miraba un punto fijo, como no estando presente, como pendiente de otra cosa…Piper no le hablaba.  
-¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable? ¡Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta! ¿Puedes explicarme como pretendes darle una vida decente si ni siquiera manejas la tuya? Phoebe, era tan fácil comportarse, Piper y yo lo hicimos, ¿Por qué es para ti tan difícil ser una niña normal?  
-¡Ya basta!-interrumpió Paige con un grito agudo y desesperado, recibiendo una mirada de Prue, casi asesina.  
Piper estaba sentada, con un nudo en el estómago que le producía náuseas, tenía tantas preguntas, tantas recriminaciones hacia sí misma.  
Prue estaba furiosa, estaba tan decepcionada, si hubiese puesto más atención en los movimientos de Phoebe, si tan sólo hubiera sido más estricta, ¿Qué dirían su madre y su abuela si se enteraran de eso? Había fracasado, ¿Era tan difícil cuidar de tres niñas? Y ahora por su culpa, su hermana menor estaba…en esa situación.  
-¿Vas a defenderla Paige? –preguntó Prue, espantada, confundida…la situación la superaba con creces, jamás se esperó algo así, ni en sus peores pesadillas.  
-No Prue, no se trata de eso. Phoebe cometió un error-dijo mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.  
-¿Un error?-interrumpió Prue, queriendo rebatir, pero Paige no se lo permitió.  
-No vamos a lograr nada a gritos ¿Qué no lo ven? Las cosas ya están hechas, ese bebé ya existe y ya no se puede hacer nada-insistió Paige.  
-Siempre se puede hacer algo-dijo Prue, sin tomar en cuenta que sus palabras iban a ser malinterpretadas por Phoebe.  
-Si te refieres a eliminarlo-dijo exasperada-no voy a hacerlo Prue, ya lo pensé, ya lo intenté-dijo haciendo que Piper cerrara los ojos con fuerza por las nauseas que le provocaba oír eso, dio un suspiro y un gemido que no se podía describir con palabras: estaba destrozada- Voy a tener este hijo, quieran o no-Piper se puso de pie y salió del cuarto, sin decir nada más.

Phoebe se quebró, estaba completamente histérica en su lugar y Paige la abrazó con protección.  
Prue se sentó en la cama, casi dejándose caer sobre ella. Miró a sus hermanas, ambas estaban abrazadas, Phoebe tiritaba.  
Miles de pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza de Prue, tantos que le llegó a doler, pero más que pensamientos, recriminaciones o gritos, le dolía ver a sus hermanas en esa situación…llorando así. Le dolía haber escuchado lo que Phoebe había dicho ¿A tanto había llegado el miedo y la poca confianza que le tenía, que había intentado hacer una barbaridad? Prue atrajo a Paige hacia sí misma, separándola de Phoebe.  
-No voy a gritar más-le dijo tranquilizando a su hermana, en un fuerte abrazo, acariciando su cabello. Paige se relajó en los brazos de Prue. Phoebe miraba desde su posición, con los ojos hinchados, el cuerpo tiritando, y con la respiración agitada, completamente angustiada. Prue se puso de pie y se acercó a Phoebe, quien instintivamente se echó para atrás, recordando la cachetada de Piper-No llores más-le pidió Prue, abrazando a Phoebe, quien comenzó a llorar más desesperadamente, soltando toda su amargura y su pena, en el fuerte y protector abrazo de su hermana mayor.  
-Lo siento, lo siento-comenzó a decir, mientras su hermana trataba de calmarla-te decepcioné, a ti, a Piper, a Paige, a mamá y a la abuela, decepcioné a todos, soy una estúpida-dijo dentro de un grito ahogado por sus lágrimas.  
-Ya Phoebe, cálmate-le pidió Prue, llorando también, acariciando su espalda.  
-No las merezco-dijo abrazando a su hermana con fuerza, enterrándole los dedos en la espalda producto de la desesperación, pero Prue no dijo nada-Siempre me cuidaron, siempre me dieron tantas oportunidades y yo…y yo siempre las decepciono, siempre hago todo mal, siempre soy la oveja negra de esta familia, de aquí y de todas partes.  
-Ya Phoebe, basta-le pidió Prue, limpiando la cara de su hermana con su blusa. Paige miraba con detenimiento la escena, llorando desde su lugar, preocupada por Piper y Phoebe-No quiero que hables así de ti-le pidió Prue, tomando la mano de Phoebe y llevándola hasta la cama, para sentarse entre ella y Paige.  
Una vez ahí, abrazó a cada una con un brazo y ambas se acurrucaron en su pecho.  
-Metí la pata, y muy al fondo-dijo Phoebe, sorbiéndose la nariz.  
-Tranquila, lo importante no es el error Phoebe, es asumirlo y enmendarlo.  
-¿Cómo enmiendo a un bebé Prue?-preguntó con pesimismo.  
-Siendo la mejor madre posible-le contestó Paige, tomando su mano. Phoebe sonrió.  
-Gracias Paige, estos días han sido terribles, pero sin ti…-dijo comenzando a emocionarse nuevamente.  
-Te prometo que todo va a estar bien, hemos pasado por muchas cosas y lo hemos hecho juntas-dijo Prue besando las frentes de sus dos hermanas pequeñas-Sé que no va a ser fácil, que tenemos mucho que aprender…pero podremos hacerlo, vamos a hacerlo, como siempre vamos a salir adelante.  
-¿No estás decepcionada?-le preguntó Phoebe, ya más tranquila, pero aún le costaba recuperar el ritmo de su respiración.  
-No voy a mentirte Phoebe-dijo Prue, suspirando-aún no digiero bien la información y no estoy contenta, sabes mi opinión…pero Paige está en lo cierto, las cosas ya están hechas, ahora hay que mirar al futuro y preocuparnos de darle lo mejor al…al bebé-dijo titubeando en la última palabra, con disgusto.  
-Lo siento-repitió Phoebe, abrazando a Prue.  
Las tres se mantuvieron en un fuerte abrazo, recostadas en la cama de Phoebe. Paige se quedó dormida a los pocos minutos, mientras que Phoebe dejaba de llorar y volvía a empezar, de forma intermitente…Prue la acarició, hasta que ambas se durmieron.

***

Piper había tomado el auto y se había ido a la escuela. Estaba completamente en shock, en completo silencio y con una calma que daba miedo. Al llegar al gimnasio, notó que no había nadie, lo más probable es que estuviera practicando en la cancha.  
-Halliwell, llegas tarde-le reprendió la maestra, pero Piper pasó de largo-¡Vas a tener un punto menos en tu examen de la semana siguiente!-le dijo la maestra, a modo de amenaza, pero Piper no la escuchó ¿Qué tan importante podía ser un examen después de todo lo que había pasado?  
-¡Hola! No te vi en la primera hora-le saludó Leo, quien estaba dando la vuelta a la cancha junto a los chicos, Piper no contestó-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó Leo. Esa pregunta había sido una de las más usadas desde hace mucho tiempo por él cuando se refería a ella, y eso no le gustaba.  
Piper insistió en no contestar, y comenzó a hacer ejercicio para no pensar, solo se preocupaba de su respiración y del número de repeticiones en cada cosa que hacía.  
Al final de la clase estaba agotada, y mareada por tanto trabajo. Leo salió de las duchas y se quedó esperándola en las gradas. Más tarde, Piper apareció, al ver a Leo desvió sus pasos, pero éste le tomó la muñeca para que volteara, Piper intentó soltarse, pero no tuvo éxito.  
-Déjame ir-le pidió ella en un gimoteo-por favor.  
-No antes de que me digas que pasa Piper.  
Ambos cruzaron sus miradas, y Leo la soltó.  
-Pasa que estoy aburrida y me voy-dijo corriendo hasta las afueras de la cancha, llegando hasta el auto.  
-¿Cómo que te vas?-le preguntó Leo, al llegar junto a ella. Piper no le respondió y prendió el motor, Leo aprovechó que el seguro del asiento del copiloto estaba abierto y se sentó junto a ella.

***

Prue no quiso levantarse para no despertar a sus hermanas, pero se sentó en la cama. Observó la habitación, estaba muy limpia y ordenada…tal como solía estar cuando ella y Piper la compartían, en viejos y remotos tiempos, cuando Phoebe y Paige eran una bebés y compartían el cuarto que ahora ella ocupaba, el más cercano a la habitación de Penny, el que había sido alguna vez de su madre. El tiempo había pasado tan rápido…casi no había notado como ya no era una niña, jugando a las muñecas con Piper y corriendo cuando sus hermanas aprendían a caminar…recordaba el día en que le había enseñado a Paige a saltar.  
Miró a Paige, la pequeña dormía abrazada a sí misma. "Es preciosa" se dijo a sí misma, sonriendo con nostalgia al recordar la pequeña niña que corría con Glenn en busca de sapos en el lago…poco a poco esa niña se estaba yendo y se iba convirtiendo en una mujer, hecha y derecha, una mujer buena, inteligente y generosa.  
Al mirar hacia su derecha, pudo ver como Phoebe descansaba. En su cara se podía ver los rastros de lágrimas secas, los labios partidos, la cara pálida y algo tensa. Prue suspiró, y la miró con melancolía…su hermanita, siempre discutían, pero cada palabra, cada pelea, era porque la amaba más que nada en el mundo. A pesar de todo lo que le reprochaba, sabía que su hermana era una persona buena, una chica que podía actuar como una idiota, pero no lo era en absoluto.  
Un instinto la hizo mirar hacia el la barriga de su hermana: Ahí, estaba gestándose una vida…de ahí, a sus jóvenes quince años vendría un niño…su sobrino. Podía ver como estaba ligeramente abultado, Phoebe siempre había sido muy delgada y cualquiera que no supiera la verdad podría pensar que era una simple subida de peso, como ella había llegado a creer…pero no, ahí había alguien esperando ver la luz del día en muy poco tiempo, no sabía cuando con exactitud…no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo estaría su hermana, pero a simple vista podría pensar en cinco o seis meses, Phoebe se había ocultado bastante bien como para que ellas no notaran nada durante tanto tiempo.  
"Pobre Phoebe, debió haber sufrido tanto sola, sintiéndose abandonada, con miedo…indefensa" pensó, acariciando la cara de su hermana. A pesar de que actuara como una adulta independiente, en el fondo Phoebe seguía siendo una niña que tenía muchas cosas que aprender y vivir antes de pensar en ser madre, pero sabía que su hermana lograba todo lo que se proponía e iba a poder hacerlo bien.  
Prue se puso de pie con cuidado, eran ya las doce del día. Se preguntó en donde estaría Piper, qué sería de ella…y por más que buscó, no la encontró, ni a ella ni al auto.  
Estaba preocupada, pero Piper era prudente, una chica inteligente, ya volvería a casa…lo más probable es que estuviera en la playa o en la escuela, pero estaría bien.

Buscó una guía telefónica y comenzó a buscar el nombre de la matrona que había traído al mundo a ella y sus hermanas. Al encontrarlo, le explicó quien era, la mujer recordaba con claridad a Patty Halliwell y le consiguió hora con el ginecólogo al que iba su madre, trabajaba en dos clínicas, en una privada y en la pública. Al ser el primer control, Prue decidió optar por la consulta pública, un bebé traería muchos gastos consigo y prefería tratar de ahorrar, a la larga, el doctor sería el mismo en los dos lugares.

***

Piper estacionó el auto en la playa. Había conducido en total silencio, Leo había prendido la radio para tratar de romper el hielo cantando, pero no lo logró y terminó cantando solo.  
Ambos caminaron hasta la playa, en donde Piper comenzó a caminar, sin prestar atención a nada mientras Leo la seguía.  
-Piper, ¿Vas a decirme que te está pasando?-le preguntó él con desesperación, tomando a Piper de ambos brazos. Leo notó que estaba siendo algo violento, por lo que la soltó rápidamente-Lo siento.  
Piper siguió sin escuchar, sin hablar, sin hacer nada más que caminar de un lado a otro.  
A eso de la una de la tarde, Leo decidió que era hora de comer algo en algún puesto de la playa.  
-No quiero-dijo Piper, hablando por primera vez en un par de horas, concentrada en un pequeño castillo de arena que estaba construyendo con una cuchara y un vaso de café que alguien había dejado en el suelo.  
-Piper, tienes que comer algo-insistió Leo, arrastrando a Piper hasta un local de comida rápida.  
-Dos combos cuatro, por favor-pidió Leo, la cajera escribió la boleta y le pidió que esperara su orden.  
-¿Qué bebida?-le preguntó a Piper, ella no le respondió. Al recibir la bandeja, ambos se sentaron a comer. Leo comenzó a comer su hamburguesa con mucho gusto, pero Piper ni había tocado su bandeja-Piper, no te pongas difícil, por favor come-le pidió tomando unas papas fritas.  
Piper las miró, y miró a Leo. Ella no quería hacerlo sufrir…no cuando él estaba ahí con ella, y se había escapado de clases solo para acompañarla. Tomó las papas fritas y comenzó a comerlas, una a una con lentitud.  
-Piper, ¿Vas a decirme que demonios está pasando?-dijo Leo perdiendo la paciencia, dándole un golpe a la mesa. Estaba desesperado, Piper no estaba bien pero no le decía nada ¿Qué la había pasado? –Piper, ¿Alguien te hizo daño? Porque si es así te juro que lo mato-dijo furioso.  
-Sólo problemas en casa Leo, nada importante-respondió al fin. Leo se quedó mirándola, con cara de interrogación-Voy a comprar algo, espérame-le pidió Piper, haciendo la fila para comprar algo más, de pronto le había entrado una ansiedad tremenda y tenía ganas de comer algunos helados y caramelos que vendían en el local.  
-¿Vas a comerte todo eso?-preguntó Leo al verla llegar de nuevo con una bandeja repleta de cosas.  
-Claro, ¿Para qué las habría comprado sino?-le preguntó como si fuera obvio, Leo rezongó-Es imposible complacerte Leo, si no quiero comer te enojas, si quiero comer te enojas ¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó molesta, sentándose a comer como desesperada todo lo que tenía enfrente.  
-¿Comer sano no te dice nada?-le preguntó con ironía-estás comiendo de ansiosa Piper, eso te hace daño.  
-¡Deja de tratarme como un niña! Sé lo que hago, ahora cómete tu hamburguesa que estás muy flaco.  
-¿Qué? ¡Acaso no te has mirado!-se quejó llamando la atención de las demás personas. Leo bajó el tono de voz-Has bajado bastante desde que te conocí y me vienes a decir a mí que estoy flaco ¡Por favor Piper!  
-Con más razón, déjame comer-finalizó. Sí, eso quería hacer, comerlo todo, para tratar de curar esa herida en su corazón, quizás llenar el vacío con comida podría hacerla feliz…pero no funcionaría, y ella lo sabía.  
Leo sabía que no podía discutir con ella y estaba enojado, muy enojado ¿A dónde se había ido esa Piper dulce y tierna que había conocido? ¿Quién se la había llevado y había dejado a esa chica en su reemplazo? Era igual a ella, tenían el mismo nombre, vivían en la misma casa, pero eran completamente distintas. Leo estaba frustrado, hace una semana se había preocupado por la conducta alimentaria de Piper, había estado averiguando en internet: Anorexia…falta de apetito, podía ser por la muerte de la abuela, por estrés, por muchas cosas…pero no era tan preocupante si solamente era anorexia, por lo que sus preocupaciones habían desaparecido cuando ella empezó a comer otra vez…pero ahora Leo estaba asustándose, había otra variante de la enfermedad: Anorexia nerviosa, eso sí era un problema serio y esperaba que Piper no estuviera pasando a ese lado de la situación, pero inevitablemente sentía que estaba retrocediendo y acercándose peligrosamente a la patología.  
Leo se quedó mirándola fijamente, mientras ella parecía haberse olvidado del mundo y se llevaba a la boca una cosa tras otra. Entre más cosas llevaba a su boca, más vacía, sola y triste se sentía. Era tanta la desesperación de Piper, que sin pensarlo demasiado corrió al baño.  
-Espérame, vengo enseguida-se disculpó, mientras corría a la primera puerta del local.  
En ese momento, Leo aprovechó que Piper se había ido para llamar a su casa y avisar que estaba bien.

***

En la mansión Halliwell, Prue subió a la habitación de sus hermanas y las despertó con suavidad.  
-Niñas, es hora de comer.  
-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Paige bostezando y restregándose los ojos con ambas manos.  
-Una y treinta-respondió Prue.  
-No tengo hambre, bajen sin mi-les dijo Phoebe, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.  
-Phoebe, tienes que comer algo…sobretodo ahora, vamos-insistió Prue tomando a Phoebe de la mano y bajando la escalera hasta el comedor.  
Una vez ahí, pudieron notar que la mesa estaba puesta para cuatro, pero solamente eran tres.  
-¿Y Piper?-preguntó Paige. Phoebe sintió un escalofrió, Prue suspiró con pesadez.  
-No lo sé, pero no se preocupen por eso, ustedes tranquilas-les dijo Prue, comenzando a comer. Phoebe no debatió, sabía que debía cuidarse aunque no quisiera probar nada de lo que había en el plato, y Prue se había esforzado mucho preparando la comida como para dejarla ahí. Paige trató de relajarse y entablar una conversación, pero ninguna de las tres se sentía bien si faltaba una en aquellas circunstancias.  
Cuando terminaron de almorzar, sonó el teléfono, iluminando las caras de las tres chicas que esperaban saber algo de Piper. Prue corrió a contestar, pero se decepcionó al escuchar la voz de un chico.  
-¿Hola, hablo con la familia Halliwell?-preguntó Leo desde la otra línea.  
-Si, hablas con Prue ¿Leo?-preguntó ella, causando una mirada de decepción en las dos hermanas.  
-Si, soy yo. Te llamaba para decirte que Piper está conmigo, para que no te preocupes…no sé qué pasa, sólo dijo que era un problema familiar, pero lleva conmigo la mañana entera…no he podido calmarla, y tuve que, bueno no fuimos a clases-dijo Leo esperando una reprimenda de Prue.  
-Está bien, no te preocupes Leo, y gracias…por favor, cuídala mucho y no la dejes sola-le pidió Prue mucho más tranquila que hace unas horas.  
-No lo haré, adiós-dijo Leo cortando el teléfono, algo aburrido de esperar a Piper, quien no salía del baño.

***

Piper estaba arrodillada frente a la taza del baño, con los ojos cerrados y la boca cerrada. No quería hacerlo, sabía que no debía…pero había algo, algo que le pedía que lo hiciera.  
Respiró profundamente, y llevó sus dedos a su boca, poco a poco los fue acercando a la garganta, provocando que le dieran ganas de vomitar, pero no lo hizo.  
-"Ya, está bien, no se puede, me voy"-se dijo a sí misma, poniéndose de pie, pero volvió a arrodillarse…"Pero podría intentar, una vez más…"  
Piper repitió el ejercicio, logrando un ligero avance y sonrió, lo estaba logrando. De repente, algo hizo que reaccionara ¿Cómo podía estar tratando de hacer eso? Se puso de pie, y salió del lugar. No iba a hacerlo, no debía hacerlo.  
Se miró al espejo y se lavó la cara. Era irónico pensar en todo lo que había pasado ese mañana, en cómo podía cambiar la vida de alguien de un segundo a otro. Su hermana…no podía entender cómo había pasado. Claro que lo entendía, ella lo había visto…había visto a su hermana con ese chico…su hermana iba a ser madre y el responsable podía ser su compañero de escuela.  
Piper hervía en rabia, estaba tan enojada, tan frustrada… ¿Qué dirían en la escuela? ¿Cómo terminaría Phoebe sus estudios? ¿Cómo demonios iban a financiar a un bebé? ¿Quién lo cuidaría mientras estuvieran en clases?  
Cada pregunta hacía que el corazón de Piper se llenara más de angustia, en un solo impulso, corrió al baño de nuevo y a los pocos minutos estaba vomitando todo lo que había comido.  
Cada arcada era como una daga filosa en el corazón, sentía que se liberaba de todo: de la culpa que sentía por haber golpeado a Phoebe, de sus miedos más profundos, de su tristeza por no ser la chica hermosa y perfecta para Leo, de su decepción, de su sentimiento de abandono… sentía que era libre de todo eso.  
Al terminar, se puso de pie con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que le dolía. Tiró la cadena y salió del cubículo. Se enjuagó la boca y se lavó las manos.  
-"Una idiota, soy una idiota"-pensó mirándose al espejo. Se sentía peor, peor que antes y peor que nunca.  
-Piper, ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Leo desde la puerta, Piper salió rápido-tienes los ojos rojos… ¿Lloraste?  
Piper asintió, la verdad la razón era por el esfuerzo que había necesitado para vomitar, pero tenía vergüenza y estaba muy confundida como para decirle la verdad a Leo, por lo que le restó importancia y dijo que sí.  
-¿Vas a contarme?  
Piper negó y siguió su camino hasta la playa, Leo la siguió sin preguntar. Una vez ahí, se acercó al mar y se mojó los pies. Leo la observaba desde unos pasos más atrás, preocupado. Observó como ella caminaba en silencio, seguía en silencio, como casi todo el día.  
Estaba tan asustada, tan nerviosa, tan perturbada. Todo estaba mal, todo su mundo estaba de cabeza…su hermana estaba embarazada, ella estaba perdida y por su culpa Leo no había ido a clases. No podía dejar de ver la cara de Phoebe cuando le dijo la verdad, no podía dejar de sentir su mano contra la cara de su hermana. No podía dejar de sentir sus dedos en su boca, su garganta quemándose producto del vomito…no podía parar de sentirse como lo hacía.  
Sus rodillas tambalearon y cedieron, provocando que cayera de rodillas al suelo, con las manos cayendo a cada lado de su cuerpo sin movimiento, lo único que podía hacer era llorar.  
Leo corrió al ver la escena, y abrazó a Piper, quien sin reaccionar se dejó querer. El chico estaba preocupado, Piper no paraba de llorar y él no sabía qué hacer.

***

A la hora de comer, Glenn pudo notar que no solamente había faltado Paige, sino las cuatro hermanas.  
Caminó hasta la mesa en la que solía comer Prue y se encontró con Sam, Arwin, Taylor y Andy.  
-Hola chicos-saludó Glenn, todos saludaron.  
-¿Qué pasa Glenn?, ¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó Andy, saludándolo con un choque de manos.  
-Bien, gracias Andy…quería saber, ¿Sabes por qué faltaron las chicas?  
-¿No faltó solamente Prue?-preguntó Andy, perplejo. Glen negó-Vaya, espero que no les haya pasado nada.  
-Yo también, nadie sabe de ellas, excepto que Piper estuvo aquí un rato pero no apareció más-dijo Glenn.  
Andy, Sam y Glenn se miraron preocupados ¿Qué les habría pasado? Era normal que Phoebe se saltara clases, pero no que faltaran todas juntas.  
-Voy a llamar a mis padres-dijo Andy-tu vete tranquilo, cualquier cosa te aviso.

***

-¡Señora Trudeau! Qué sorpresa, ¿Qué la trae por aquí?-le preguntó Prue, dejándola pasar.  
-Hola cariño, Andy me llamó muy preocupado, me dijo que no habían ido a la escuela.  
-Eh, no…las chicas están un poco resfriadas, preferí quedarme a cuidarlas, usted sabe…un día en cama es mejor que la semana entera-mintió Prue, rápidamente, pero no feliz de hacerlo.  
-Oh, me alegra mucho que estén bien-sonrió-¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?  
-No señora Trudeau-respondió Prue con una gran sonrisa-Lo siento por haberla hecho venir hasta aquí, sé que está ocupada con su trabajo.  
-No te preocupes Prue, ustedes son como mi familia. Tu abuela hizo muchas cosas por nosotros, cosas que nunca voy a poder agradecer. No me des las gracias cariño-dijo acomodándole el cabello tras la oreja-bueno, mejor me voy.  
-Antes de que se vaya, déjeme darle un poco de tarta, Piper hizo una deliciosa-dijo Prue yendo a la cocina, trayendo la tarta entera.  
-Gracias Prue, recuerda, cualquier cosa, estoy aquí-dijo despidiéndose con un fraterno abrazo.  
-Gracias-dijo Prue-vaya con cuidado, saludos al Señor Trudeau.  
-En tu nombre-dijo ella, cerrando la puerta. Prue suspiró, ¿Cómo iba a decirles a los señores Trudeau todo lo que estaba pasando?  
-¿Quién era?-preguntó Phoebe desde arriba.  
-La señora Trudeau-dijo Prue subiendo las escaleras hasta la habitación de las niñas-Andy le dijo que no habíamos ido a clase, le dije que estaban resfriadas…No sé hasta cuándo durará la mentira, tenemos que decirle la verdad…También en la escuela, pronto comenzará a notarse-dijo Prue, más que comunicándole la información al resto, pensando en voz alta- a todo esto Phoebe ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?  
-No estoy segura-dijo ella-sabes que soy irregular, pero no creo que más de tres meses.  
-¿Tres meses?-preguntó Prue-Phoebe, te ves más enorme que tres meses.  
-¿Tan gorda estoy?-preguntó afligida, Paige rió.  
-Como sea, te conseguí una cita mañana, iremos en la tarde y veremos que todo esté bien.  
-Gracias por preocuparte del heredero-dijo Phoebe, tocando su vientre con un pequeño palmoteo.  
-De nada Phoebe, es mi deber cuidarte-contestó Prue, con una maternal sonrisa.  
-¿Heredero? ¿Hombre?-preguntó Paige.  
-Bueno, soy su madre, tengo la certeza de que es un chico-aseguró con una orgullosa sonrisa.  
-Phoebe, quiero…-comenzó a decir Prue con las ideas desordenadas, hizo un gesto con las manos como de rebobinar la cinta y comenzó de nuevo-Phoebe, necesito saber, ¿El padre lo sabe?  
Phoebe bufó. Insistían en lo del padre, podía ser cualquiera…bueno, no tanto como cualquiera, pero hasta que no supiera cuánto tiempo tenía no iba a saber de quién estaba embarazada.  
-No-contestó secamente, Prue la miró con preocupación.  
-Phoebe, debes decirle-le dijo Prue-tiene que saber, tiene que cumplir con ese hijo.  
-Prue, no quiero hablar de eso ¿De acuerdo?-dijo molesta, poniéndose de pie.  
-Tiene razón Phoebe, es una información importante-insistió Paige-el niño tiene derecho a tener un padre, no porque nosotros no hayamos tenido uno vas a negárselo.  
-¿Acaso te embarazaste por obra y gracia del espíritu santo?-le preguntó Prue, molesta ¡Phoebe podía ser tan terca!-Tenemos derecho a saber.  
-No me interesa nada sobre eso ahora ¿Está bien? Por ahora me preocupa más Piper, ya son las seis y no llega-dijo cambiando el tema.  
-Está con Leo, no le pasará nada-dijo Prue, queriendo volver al tema, pero Phoebe ya había dejado la habitación.  
-Qué situación más difícil-dijo Prue, dejándose caer en la cama con los ojos cerrados.  
-Prue…-dijo Paige con un titubeo.  
-¿Ah?-preguntó abriendo un ojo parar mirarla.  
-Necesito hacerte una pregunta-dijo Paige, Prue se reincorporó en la cama y la miró con un gesto de "Dime, adelante".  
-Prue, ¿Tú sabes algo de mi papá?-preguntó mirándola con cara de culpa al preguntar.  
Prue se sorprendió con la pregunta. Siempre supo que Paige iba a preguntar alguna vez, pero no pensó que ahora, menos en un momento como este…pero quizás el asunto de Phoebe había causado en la más pequeña de la familia la necesidad de saber sobre su origen.  
-Si Paige, yo sé todo acerca de tu padre.

***

Piper estaba descansando sobre el pecho de Leo, tomando el sol, más bien disfrutando del atardecer.  
-Phoebe está embarazada-dijo rápidamente, Leo la miró sin entender-Me lo dijo hoy.  
-No sé qué decir-dijo Leo, entendiendo que pasaba con Piper, o eso parte...pero al menos lo consolaba saber que su falta de apetito se debía a eso.  
-Yo tampoco supe-dijo ella, acomodándose en el pecho de Leo-cuando la escuché, sólo atiné a darle una cachetada-dijo quebrándose en ese momento, se sentía tan avergonzada de haber herido a su hermana, pero se sentía tan traicionada-No quise hacerlo.  
-Tranquila-dijo Leo acariciando su cabello con cariño, tratando de darle paz, aunque sabía que no iba a lograrlo.  
-Leo, ella es mi hermana pequeña… ¡Tiene quince años por el amor de Dios!-dijo apretando sus manos, formando un puño-No sé cómo voy a mirarla a la cara Leo, ella…ella me dijo que se cuidaba, yo confiaba en ella, yo…yo la admiraba, ella…Leo…-Piper no pudo terminar de hablar, y se ocultó en el pecho de su amigo.  
Leo la abrazó, mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Amaba tanto a esa chica, daría todo lo que tenía para poder hacerla feliz…  
Piper lloraba amargamente, tenía tantos sentimientos mezclados…no era solamente por Phoebe, era también por ella…por lo que había hecho, había vomitado…No, no había vomitado: se había inducido a vomitar y eso era horrible, era asqueroso…

***

Paige estaba ansiosa por escuchar lo que Prue le iba a decir, ¿Qué sabría sobre su padre?  
-La abuela me contó esto, hace dos años, cuando enfermó…para que te lo dijera en el caso de que preguntaras y ella no estuviera aquí.  
Paige se sentó junto a Prue, en posición india sobre la cama, esperando saber.  
-Mamá y tu papá, se conocieron un año después de que Víctor se fuera-dijo refiriéndose a su padre con un gesto despectivo-se enamoraron y se casaron cuando mamá quedó embarazada de ti. Sam era un buen padre, recuerdo que nos llevaba a Piper, Phoebe y a mí a jugar al parque los domingos, mientras mamá nos miraba jugar, pero no se unía muchas veces porque tu embarazo fue algo complicado.  
-¿Sam? ¿Se llamaba así?-preguntó Paige, interrumpiendo el relato.  
-Samuel, Samuel Matthews-le dijo ella. Paige quería saber más-Era de la policía, trabajaba con casos importantes…casos peligrosos, narcotraficantes, gente influyente…corría mucho peligro-dijo Prue.  
-¿Era un buen hombre?-preguntó Paige, Prue asintió.  
-Excelente Paige, uno de los mejores-dijo Prue- Un día, recibió una amenaza en contra de la familia, de parte de un líder de una banda de narcos que había sido desbaratada gracias a él. Sufrió graves golpes, y volvió a casa mal herido-Paige se entristeció-Al día siguiente, tomó sus cosas y se fue…temía por nuestras vidas, no solamente por la tuya, sino por la de todas nosotras-dijo Prue con tristeza. Los ojos de Paige se llenaron de lágrimas, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo-Dijo que no podía quedarse si eso significaba verte sufrir, vernos muertas-dijo Prue-se fue y no volvió, nos pidió que no habláramos de él contigo, prefería que lo odiaras antes de que sufrieras por no tenerlo cerca.  
El llanto de Paige se fue acrecentando, su papá la amaba ¡Su padre la quería! La quería tanto, que prefirió dejar su vida por ella…  
-Tu padre era un buen hombre Paige, nunca lo dudes, por eso mamá decidió romper la tradición contigo y eres Matthews-Halliwell, en su honor.

***

-Piper, debemos volver-le dijo Leo, sentándose junto a ella.  
-No quiero volver a casa, no quiero verla-dijo Piper, negándose a moverse.  
-Piper, no puedes quedarte aquí para siempre, no puedes escapar de tu casa-insistió Leo, Piper lo miró sin mirar.  
-No quiero ir-repitió, destrozando la escultura de arena que había hecho. Leo estaba en un conflicto, no podía dejarla ahí…era peligroso, pero ella no quería moverse ¿Qué podía hacer?  
-Piper, no me voy sin ti.  
-Vete, tu madre debe estar preocupada por ti…voy a estar bien-insistió ella, sin moverse un centímetro de su posición.  
-Mi mamá no está en la ciudad, recuerda que viajó a Florida a ver a una tía durante esta semana…me puedo quedar aquí hasta el viernes. No me muevo si no voy contigo.  
Piper se sintió algo mal por eso, no iba a dejar que Leo se quedara toda la noche ahí por su culpa…entonces se le ocurrió una idea.  
-Déjame quedarme en tu casa-le pidió. Leo la miró sorprendido, no parecía una mala idea…y quizás sería la única manera de hacerla irse de la playa, ¿Qué pensaría Prue?  
-De acuerdo, pero nos vamos ahora-le pidió Leo, ayudándola a pararse.

***

Phoebe estaba en el cuarto de su abuela. Había entrado ahí sigilosamente y se había sentado a mirar algunos álbumes de fotos de ella y su madre. Tenía entre sus manos un álbum que tenía su nombre, ahí había fotos de su mamá embarazada, de ella recién nacida, incluso había una foto de Víctor por ahí "¿Qué pensaría papá si supiera que va a ser abuelo?" se preguntó Phoebe, aunque no iba a saber la respuesta…ni siquiera sabía si su padre seguía vivo, menos donde estaba.  
Al mirar otras hojas, pudo verse junto a sus hermanas, su abuela, con Andy, Glenn…al llegar al final, cerró el álbum y tomó un cuaderno que tenía cerca: "Mi pequeña Phoebe" decía la tapa.  
Al abrirlo, pudo ver como su madre había pegado detalle por detalle cada dato del embarazo…habían exámenes, fichas, citas, recetas…cada una de sus ecografías…datos de su vida hasta sus tres años. Su madre se había dedicado religiosamente a llenar su cuaderno con cosas como su primera palabra, su color favorito…había pegado su primer dibujo.  
Phoebe llevó su mano hasta donde debería estar su bebé…su madre la había amado tanto…le gustaba ver todos los recuerdos que había juntado de ella, por lo que pensó en construir algo para su bebé también, así cuando creciera podría ver todo lo que ella sentía por él.

***

Al llegar a la casa de Leo, éste le indicó el cuarto de su madre para que durmiera.  
-Ahí vas a estar cómoda, siéntete como en casa-le pidió Leo.  
-Gracias por todo-le dijo ella demostrándole al fin algo de afecto, en un gran abrazo. Leo se estremeció, y se separó ligeramente de ella pero aún la tenía cerca.  
Poco a poco se fueron acercando, hasta que ambos se besaron muy tímidamente, Piper se separó de golpe.  
-Lo siento, yo…yo, este…creo que voy a cocinar algo, debes tener hambre-dijo ella entrando a la cocina sin que Leo la siguiera.  
El chico estaba en las nubes, al fin había podido probar los labios de la chica que lo volvía loco…al fin había besado a Piper…pero parecía que ella no estaba muy feliz con la situación…ella no lo quería, ¿O quizás si?  
Piper estaba triste, había disfrutado tanto ese contacto…su primer beso, no solamente su primer beso, era un beso con Leo…pero ella no quería relacionarse con él, ella no quería ser una carga para él, no quería lastimarlo ni que él la hiriera a ella cuando le dijera que solamente serían amigos…tendría que convencer a su corazón que por mucho que le gustara Leo, jamás serían el uno para el otro y sobretodo, debía cuidarse de no enamorarse de él, aunque quizás estuviera siendo un poco tarde. Sacó una olla y comenzó a preparar sopa, el chico debía tener frio por haber pasado el día entero en la playa.  
Leo subió a su habitación y se cambió de ropa por algo con menos arena. Cuando bajó, pudo ver como Piper revolvía una olla que tenía un delicioso olor. El rubio tomó dos platos, cubiertos y manteles para poner la mesa.  
-Deja el plato aquí, para servirte directo de la olla-le pidió Piper, Leo dejó los dos platos, uno al lado del otro donde Piper había dicho.  
-Voy a ducharme, bajo en seguida-dijo Leo subiendo las escaleras para llamar a Prue y contarle que Piper se quedaría ahí esa noche, además de bañarse, por supuesto.  
Una vez que estuvo lista la comida, Piper la sirvió en el primer plato que tenía a la mano. Lo tomó cuidando de no quemarse, y volteó su contenido en un segundo plato, en el de Leo. La idea era ensuciar el suyo para hacerle creer que ya había comido, por lo que tomó su cuchara y comenzó a pasarla dentro del plato vacío, para dejar marcas y surcos. Una vez hecho esto, puso el plato vació dentro del lavavajillas y se llevó el de Leo a la mesa, esperando a que bajara a comer.  
-¡Esto se ve exquisito!-dijo Leo, sentándose a comer a la mesa en compañía de Piper-¿Y tu comida?  
-Ya comí, no te esperé porque también quería darme una ducha para sacarme la arena…antes de dormir-mintió rápidamente, últimamente se estaba convirtiendo en una mentirosa profesional y eso no le gustaba, pero no tenía hambre…no quería comer después de lo que había pasado en la playa.  
-Si tu comiste yo soy Birtney Spears.  
-Espero que no lo seas, no me gustaría ser amiga de un travesti-le contestó Piper con ironía. Por alguna razón, cada vez que Leo la cuestionaba o trataba de obligarla a comer algo, Piper sacaba la parte más fría e insoportable que tenía…inconscientemente quería alejarlo, no quería sufrir ni que hacerlo sufrir por su culpa.  
Leo se puso de pie y fue a la cocina, esperando encontrar el plato de Piper o vacío o guardado, pero se lo encontró en el lavaplatos, con restos de comida…Leo no sabía si creerle o no.  
-Te lo dije-insistió Piper con un aire de suficiencia, que sacaba de quicio a Leo-¿Me prestas una toalla?

***

Paige estaba muy emocionada con la historia, pero muy triste al mismo tiempo. Siempre había pensado que su madre había tenido un pésimo ojo con los hombres, y que tanto su padre como el de sus hermanas eran unas basuras, pero al escuchar lo que su hermana le acaba de contar, una parte de su corazón, esa que tenía herida por el abandono paterno, comenzaba a sanarse y le daba paz.  
-Prue, quiero buscarlo-dijo Paige, causando impresión en su hermana mayor. Prue le sonrió con dulzura, era justo lo que la pequeña estaba pidiendo…  
-Si es lo que en verdad quieres Paige, cuentas con todo mi apoyo-le dijo Prue, besando la frente de su hermana, pero el sonido de su celular hizo que se pusiera de pie y fuera en su búsqueda.  
Era un mensaje de texto, era de Hackett. Prue apretó el botón central de su celular dos veces, y leyó el mensaje "Mi hermosa Prudence, quiero decirte que estoy aterrizando en San Francisco, espero que podamos salir pronto. Te he echado mucho de menos, estos días sin ti han sido como un infierno…eres la razón por la que vivir tan lejos de casa se hace soportable, eres la razón de que cada mañana sea hermosa después de haber soñado contigo. Te ama, te adora y necesita, Hackett".  
Prue suspiró, no sabía si era correcto ir tan rápido…de un tiempo a esta parte Hackett había empezado a escribirle "Te amo" mientras ella aún se encontraba un "Te quiero". Comenzó a escribir un mensaje de vuelta: "Estoy muy feliz de hayas vuelto amor, espero que nos veamos pronto, pero mañana no puedo…aprovecha el día para descansar, saldremos cuando digas, lo juro. También te he echado de menos, te quiero mucho".  
De todas maneras, Prue estaba feliz por el retorno de su príncipe, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal después de lo de Phoebe…y sin que Piper hubiera vuelto aún

***

Phoebe estaba acostada boca abajo sobre la cama de su abuela, no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría acostarse así, ya que la barriga comenzaba a estorbarle un poco. Mientras movía los pies, escribía sobre un cuaderno que había comprado para usarlo como diario cuando se acabara el suyo.

_Querido bebé:  
Decidí hacerte un álbum en donde voy a anotar todo lo que nos pase hasta que nazcas, luego te haré otro para anotar cada cosa que hagas o aprendas. Quiero decirte que estoy muy feliz de tenerte conmigo, y que espero que el tiempo pase pronto para poder ver tu carita sonriente y escucharte decirme mamá.  
Hasta ahora has traído a tu pobre madre vomitando cada mañana, pero creo que va a pasar…mañana voy al médico por primera vez, a ver qué pasa contigo mientras estás aquí dentro.  
De tu mamá que te ama y te espera con ansias,  
Phoebe Halliwell._

Phoebe cerró el cuaderno que había tomado para escribir eso en su primera página, y con los labios pintados besó su firma. Luego lo cerró y lo guardó junto a sus cosas en la habitación de su abuela. El sonido del teléfono hizo que se distrajera de lo que hacía, y corrió a contestar, deseando que fuera Piper.  
-Espera-dijo tomando el teléfono inalámbrico-mejor contesta tú-le dijo a Paige-Piper está enojada conmigo…  
Paige tomó el teléfono y apretó el botón de contestación-¿Hola, Piper, eres tú?  
-Hola Paige, no, lo siento…soy Leo, ¿Está Prue?  
-Si, claro, espera, la llamaré-dijo tapando el micrófono del teléfono con la mano y pegando un grito hacia la cocina-¡Prue, Leo al teléfono!  
A los pocos segundos Prue había llegado junto a sus hermanas y había contestado.  
-Hola Leo, ¿Pasó algo? ¿Piper está bien?-preguntó de manera instintiva.  
-Si, todo está bien no te preocupes…pero Piper no quiere volver a casa-dijo con un leve suspiro, causando que Prue se pusiera tensa.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
-Dijo que no volvería, que no quería ver a Phoebe…-Prue tragó saliva-ella me contó todo, yo prometo no decirle a nadie Prue, pero Piper está decidida en no volver…  
-¡Ella no puede tomar ese tipo de decisiones Leo! Voy a buscarla ahora, y no me interesa si quiere o no quiere venir a casa-gritó Prue, causando curiosidad en Paige y Phoebe, pero más angustia en esta última.  
-Prue, deja que se quede en mi casa esta noche…prometo que voy a convencerla de irse a casa mañana, pero Piper no está bien…necesita un tiempo-insistió Leo, preocupado por la reacción de Prue.  
-¿Quieres que la deje dormir en tu casa?-preguntó con un tono irónico-Leo, pásame con tu madre.  
-No, no está-dijo cayendo en cuenta de que había cometido un error.  
-¡Ah! ¿Quieres que deje a un par de adolescentes solos en una casa vacía?-preguntó Prue muy enojada-¡Estás loco o qué!  
-Prue, confía en mi…tú conoces a Piper, sabes que nada va a pasar-dijo Leo avergonzado-Piénsalo por favor, es lo mejor.  
Phoebe y Paige habían escuchado todo lo que se había conversado, y entendían perfectamente ambas posturas, pero Phoebe interrumpió.  
-Prue…yo entiendo lo que pasa con Piper, déjala quedarse, ella es inteligente y responsable, dale tu confianza, se lo merece más que todas-dijo Phoebe. Prue suspiró pesadamente, y contra su voluntad decidió acceder.  
-De acuerdo Leo, pero las reglas son camas separadas, nada de contacto físico y la quiero temprano en la escuela-dijo Prue pensando en si era o no buena idea lo que estaba diciendo.  
-Lo prometo Prue, ahora debo bajar, Piper no sabe que estoy llamando-dijo cortando el teléfono.  
Prue se llevó ambas manos a la cara y se sentó en el suelo. Paige se puso cerca de su hermana y comenzó a masajearle la espalda, Prue estaba muy estresada, y con toda la razón del mundo. Phoebe se fue a su cuarto arrastrando los pies, nada estaría pasando si no fuera por su culpa…

* **

A las diez de la noche, Piper estaba acostada en la cama de la madre de Leo leyendo un libro de inglés.  
-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó Leo tocando la puerta del cuarto.  
-Pasa-dijo Piper sacándose sus gafas, dejándolas sobre la mesa de noche y cerrando el libro junto a ellas-Iba a dormir.  
-Piper, sé que ha sido un día terrible para ti…-Piper rodó los ojos ¿Era necesario escuchar un discurso a esa hora?-Y sé que tus sentimientos hacia Phoebe te confunden, pero la chica que has sido este día me ha caído pésimo-Piper pestañó con sorpresa-…no es la hermosa chica que conocí en mi primer día de clases…  
Piper estaba escuchando sin poner mucha atención, estaba distraída…no quería sentir, ni pensar, solamente quería dormir y no hacer nada…no ver a Phoebe, ni ver a Leo, ni a Michelle…  
-Piper, actuaste muy extraño durante el día, no me gustó lo que vi-insistió, sin notar que ella no lo estaba escuchando-Piper, para mi es importante que entiendas que estás haciendo las cosas mal, no puedes pretender dejar de comer un día y luego comerte el Mcdonalds completo.  
-Leo, es tarde, tengo sueño-insistió Piper apagando la luz de su mesita de noche-hablamos mañana.  
-No-dijo Leo, prendiendo la luz de nuevo. Estaba exaltado, molesto y agitado ¿Acaso ella no entendía lo que él trataba de explicarle?-hablamos ahora, no voy a esperar hasta mañana sin haber intentado detener esta situación, no quiero perder a la mujer que amo.  
Piper lo miró sorprendida ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Podía repetirlo? ¿Estaba soñando? Leo se había ofuscado mucho tratando de hacer reaccionar a Piper, tanto que no pensó en lo que decía…lo había confesado.  
Leo acarició el sorprendido rostro de Piper, ella cerró los ojos permitiéndose sentir la caricia palmo a palmo. Leo se acercó poco a poco a los labios de la joven y la besó. Piper correspondió el beso, con más seguridad que la primera vez. Poco a poco las caricias comenzaron a aumentar su intensidad, ambos estaban recostados sobre la cama, besándose con pasión.  
Piper comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Leo, ella lo quería, ella lo necesitaba…él era la única persona que siempre estaría ahí para sí, Piper comenzó a besar el cuello del chico, necesitaba tanto sentirse amada… silenciosas e imperceptibles lágrimas caían desde sus ojos…estaba tan desesperada, tan atrapada en sus emociones.  
Leo ayudó a Piper y se desabotonó los últimos botones de la camisa, para luego tirarla al suelo, mientras ella se subía la playera y Leo terminaba de sacársela. Piper comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón de Leo con energía, como si fuera la última cosa que haría en su vida. En pocos minutos, tanto el pantalón de Leo como el de Piper se encontraban junto a la camisa y la playera, ahí fue cuando Leo cayó en cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo: Él no quería detenerse, él la amaba, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo…Piper estaba actuando sin pensar, y él no quería aprovecharse de esa situación, si algún día iban a dar ese paso, tenía que ser cuando ambos estuvieran seguros y cuando ella lo amara, no por un arranque de exasperación. Se separó bruscamente de ella, con la respiración agitada.  
-Buenas noches Piper-le dijo de forma dulce, besando su mejilla con suavidad-Descansa-dijo despidiéndose, no sin antes pasar su mano por sus ojos limpiando las lágrimas que había dejado caer antes.  
Leo salió de la habitación, sin recoger sus cosas y sin mirar atrás, dejando a Piper completamente confundida, semidesnuda y avergonzada en la cama de la madre de su mejor amigo.

* * *

**CHAN CHAN!! ¿Opioniones? ¡Descárguense en los comentarios! :D Insisto, nombres para chica o chico?? Primer nombre en competencia (Y único hasta ahora) ROSE.**

**Saludos a BellaHerms22 quien ha dado el nombre de Rose, y que a este paso será el ganador si es chica...¡Por qué es el único que me han mandado!**

**Viiry y Vane-chan que me dieron la fe para subir el cap, MUCHAS GRACIAS, no saben lo importante que es para mi.**

**A los demás: ¡Anímense! Un comentarito no va a matarlos :( **


	11. De mal en peor

**Saludos y un abrazo apretadísimo a Vane-Chan6, Rochelle Kuchiki, bellaHerms22, AnnaHalliwell y a todos los demás que leen ¡Pero no comentan!**

* * *

**_Capítulo diez: De mal en peor..._**

A la mañana siguiente Piper despertó temprano, eran casi las seis de la mañana, pero había dormido tan plácidamente después del agotador día anterior, que ya estaba completamente recuperada para iniciar un nuevo día.

Al sentarse, pudo ver como en el suelo estaba la ropa de Leo, una ola de nerviosismo y algo de vergüenza recorrieron su cuerpo…Lo que había pasado la noche anterior ¡Qué podría pensar Leo ahora! Había actuado demasiado liberalmente, se había portado como Phoebe.  
—"Phoebe"—pensó, recordando de un golpe todo lo que había pasado el día anterior y el por qué se encontraba en donde estaba. Sacudió la cabeza, y se levantó de la cama para hacerla.  
Luego tomó la ropa de Leo y dobló sus pantalones, pero al tomar la camisa no pudo evitar llevársela a la cara y olerla…era el olor de Leo…estaba en la casa de Leo…había besado a Leo, él le había dicho que la amaba…

Piper salió de la habitación caminando de puntitas, y al pasar por fuera de la habitación de Leo pudo ver como el chico dormía plácidamente en su cama.  
—"Parece un ángel" —se dijo Piper, reprendiéndose por espiarlo al dormir— "Es tan perfecto"— se dijo sonriendo, de repente el recuerdo de sus manos desvistiéndose mutuamente hicieron que dejara la habitación, aún no entendía como había podido llegar a ese nivel, y hubiera pasado de todo si él no la hubiese detenido…era un buen chico, cualquier otro se hubiera aprovechado de la situación, pero Leo no…él era diferente.  
A pesar de todas las bondades de el rubio tenía, ella no quería tener nada con Leo, no podía…no podía lastimarlo, no podía permitir que él la abandonara, que la dejara por otra…no, no podía. Iba a ignorar todo lo que había pasado, eso iba a hacer…Leo y ella serían amigos para siempre, amigos y esa era la única palabra que iban a aplicar en su relación.  
Decidió tomar una ducha—No muy larga, ella no pagaba la cuenta de agua y no quería aprovecharse de la hospitalidad de Leo— y se dirigió al baño.  
Una vez ahí, se desvistió rápidamente y se metió a la bañera, ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarse en el espejo. Al sentirse bajo el chorro de agua tibia, pudo relajar sus músculos y des tensarse un poco, tenía el cuello bastante contracturado y sentía un poco de dolor en su estómago ¿Por qué? De repente le pareció lógica la razón: Vomitar. El día anterior había hecho tanto esfuerzo que hoy sentía los efectos y el dolor muscular. Piper no podía entender aún muchas de sus acciones el día anterior…parecía que no hubiera sido ella, parecía como si otra persona hubiera tomado su cuerpo y hubiera hecho muchas cosas en su lugar. Pero había sido ella, y no había sido otra persona, sino otra manera de ser de Piper…tantas emociones que no había podido canalizar, tantos sentimientos la colapsaron e hicieron que respondiera por instinto e impulsividad y no había marcha atrás, había pasado tres importantes límites: Había golpeado a su hermana, había vomitado y casi había pasado a un encuentro cercano del último tipo con Leo. Al recordarlas, se abrazó a si misma sin poder evitar que una ola de rabia, de dolor, de vergüenza, le recorrían el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, sus puños se apretaron cada vez más, tanto que se enterró sus uñas en las palmas de las manos…pero ese dolor, ese dolor físico la ayudaba a superar su dolor emocional…le gustaba, se sentía más relajada, menos tensa.

Leo despertó de su sueño, estirando sus brazos y piernas antes de sentarse en la cama. La noche anterior no había podido de parar de pensar en Piper…de lo cerca que la tenía, de todo lo que había dicho y de lo que pudo pasar…  
Se levantó despacio, sin meter ruido para ir a verla, pero no estaba, en su lugar pudo ver su ropa doblada.  
— ¿Piper?—preguntó Leo susurrando, sin saber por qué lo hacía si eran los únicos dos en casa y ella tenía que estar despierta— ¿Piper? –preguntó de nuevo, pero esta vez en tono normal.  
Leo no recibió respuestas, por lo que decidió tocar la puerta del baño, posiblemente se encontraba ahí, el auto seguía en la puerta de la casa, no podía haberse ido.  
—Ya salgo—dijo Piper, saliendo del trance en que se encontraba. Se echó shampoo y acondicionador en una mano, hizo una mezcla—una especia de dos en uno artesanal— y se enjuagó el pelo rápido. Al apagar la ducha, pudo notar como se había olvidado de un detalle: La toalla— ¡Leo!  
— ¿Ah?—preguntó este devolviéndose.  
—Leo, sé que es vergonzoso pero olvidé traer algo para secarme… ¿Podrías, dejar una toalla en la puerta?  
—De acuerdo, solo echa a correr el agua mientras, no quiero que te resfríes—le dijo bajando al primer piso a buscar algo una toalla en el cuarto de la ropa limpia.  
Al subir la escalera, dejó la toalla en la puerta y tocó—Piper, voy a ir a mi cuarto, tu sale, toma la toalla y entra a la habitación de mamá—le pidió Leo. Piper obedeció, y mientras ella se vestía Leo fue a bañarse.  
Al cabo de un rato, ambos estaban en la cocina comiendo cereales, sin dirigirse nada más que monosílabos o frases armadas "Gracias" "Por favor" "¿Quieres?"  
Piper estaba muy avergonzada y Leo confundido, ¿Ella no lo quería, ni un poco? ¿No le iba a hablar del tema? ¿Fingirían que nada había pasado? Sus preguntas no serían respondidas, porque al terminar de comer, Piper se puso de pie:  
–Voy al auto, te espero–dijo saliendo y buscando las llaves del viejo Toyota para entrar. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, pues seguida a ella venía Leo, que había salido de inmediato.  
Mientras echaba a andar el motor, Piper recordó algo: Si ella tenía el auto, sus hermanas tendrían que irse caminando.  
–Voy a buscar a las demás–dijo sin que Leo protestara, y doblando a la derecha se dirigió camino a la quinta Halliwell. Mientras se acercaba, pudo ver como sus tres hermanas iban caminando despacio hacia la escuela, Piper tocó la bocina.  
— ¡Hey!—dijo causando que las tres voltearan—Arriba, ¿O quieren ejercitar las piernas?  
Las tres no dudaron un minuto y se subieron al auto.  
—Piper, me tenías preocupada—le dijo Prue besando a su hermana— ¿Cómo fue la noche?—preguntó dificultosa, deseando que todo estuviera bien.  
—Bien, dormí apenas toqué la almohada—mintió Piper—Lo siento por no regresar anoche.  
Esas fueron las últimas palabras que se dijeron camino a la escuela, en el auto había una tensión bastante evidente…Piper y Leo, Phoebe y Piper, Prue y la situación general, Paige solamente pensaba en su papá.

Al llegar a la escuela todos bajaron del auto, Paige se encontró con Glenn, quien venía llegando.  
— ¡Hola!—lo saludó él corriendo para encontrarse con ella, observando las caras de todos los demás— ¿Por qué esas caras?—le preguntó su amigo, mientras Paige lo tomaba de la muñeca y se alejaban del resto.  
—Ya lo saben—dijo Paige, Glenn se inquietó—Si, eso que piensas, ya lo saben.  
— ¿Cómo reaccionaron? ¿Prue no murió?—preguntó sorprendido, si hubiera tenido palomitas de maíz para comer mientras Paige hablaba, de seguro lo hubiera hecho. Paige miró a Glenn con cara de "idiota".  
—No Glenn, Prue no está muerta—contestó Paige—creo que lo aceptó mejor de lo que la creencia popular podía haber pensado…incluso le consiguió una cita al médico.  
—Genial, ojala mis padres reaccionaran bien cuando les cuente que estoy embarazado—dijo con seriedad.  
Paige lo miró perpleja y se puso a reír, Glenn podía ser tan desencajante en sus comentarios que muchas veces la sorprendía.  
—Eres un tonto—dijo Paige lanzándose en un abrazo y haciéndole cosquillas.  
—"No me hagas esto Paige"—pensó Glenn para sus adentros, le dolía tenerla tan cerca sin poder decirle todo lo que sentía por ella.

***

—Nosotros también nos vamos—dijo Piper tomando la mochila de Leo, no quería tocar su mano…no después de todo lo que había pasado—Adiós Prue.  
— ¡Piper!—dijo Phoebe, pero ella no volteó— ¿No te vas a despedir de mí?—preguntó en voz alta, pero sin gritar. Prue la miró con tristeza, parecía una niña sola, pequeña e indefensa…tan frágil.  
—Ya va a recapacitar—le aseguró con un fuerte abrazo—sólo ve a clases y pórtate bien, déjala que se haga la idea Phoebe.  
—Siempre pensé que tú serías la que iba a dejar de hablarme—murmuró acomodándose la mochila, la que su abuela había tardado tiempo en conseguir, era una de las pocas de la línea de cosas de su película favorita, y tenía una imagen de Billy y su amada en la parte de adelante.  
—Para que veas que tu hermana no es tan bruja como crees Phoebe—le sonrió Prue—ser estricta contigo no es fácil, yo te amo, pero entiende que es la única manera de tratar de hacerte una persona independiente y responsable, la base para ser alguien en la vida.  
—Lo sé Prue, y lo siento por haberte hecho sufrir tanto escapando y gritándote…y –dijo enumerando con los dedos las miles de cosas que solía hacer.  
—Eso ya no importa–dijo Prue apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Phoebe– las cosas están cambiando, prometo ser más flexible si tú realmente cambias.  
Phoebe sonrió y cruzó su dedo meñique con el de su hermana, dicho esto se fue caminando tranquilamente a su salón.

Prue se abrazó a sí misma tratando de darse ánimos, observó alrededor y vio como todos los chicos reían, conversaban o se besaban…¿Por qué ella y sus hermanas no? Ellas, todas ellas, habían tenido que madurar a la fuerza…era tan injusto.  
Un sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos, era su teléfono. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y leyó el mensaje que había en él, era de Hackett.

"_Mi dulce Prue, lamento decirte que no vamos a poder encontrarnos durante la semana…tengo que ir a Nuevo México, a ver algo de arqueología para mi carrera en la universidad. Lo siento mucho cariño, prometo recompensarte. Te ama con todo su corazón, tu Hackett"_

Prue suspiró: por un lado era bueno…así podría dedicar más tiempo a las chicas, pero por otro lado estaría firmemente amarrada a la cruda realidad una semana extra. "Todo por un bien mayor" pensó para sus adentros, guardando su celular en su bolsillo y tomando su bolso con firmeza, avanzando hasta la escuela.  
Observó con algo de nostalgia las cosas, ese era su último año…sus amigos, sus maestros, todo se iría en muy poco tiempo y no sabía si realmente quería dejar todo, pero no había opción ¿O sí? Crecer era casi la única cosa sobre la cual no podía influir.  
— ¡Hey Prue!—saludó Sam con un efusivo abrazo.  
— ¿Ganaste la lotería?—le preguntó perpleja al ver a Sam tan alegre.  
—No—dijo quitando su sonrisa, pero volviendo a ponerla—escuché que David Scott terminó con su novia—dijo mordiéndose los labios y dando un brinco.  
— ¿Y tu punto es…?—le dijo Prue, las dos tenían chico, ¿Cuál era la razón para estar tan contentas?  
—Escuché hablar a un grupo de chicos del equipo de fútbol, a los amigos de David acerca de que él estaba con los ojos puestos en una Halliwell–dijo dándole ligeros codazos y moviendo las cejas para arriba y para abajo. Prue insistió en mirarla con algo de indiferencia.  
— ¡Qué no entiendes! El chico está loco por ti—dijo sonriente.  
—Sam, Halliwell somos cuatro…—Sam la interrumpió.  
—Considera que Paige tiene trece años Prue, es una niña al igual que Phoebe…y digamos que Piper, es Piper–dijo torciendo la boca, y subiendo las cejas.  
—Piper puede tener al chico que quiera Samantha—se quejó Prue, odiaba que hicieran ese tipo de comentarios acerca de su hermana—y a mí no me interesa ningún David Scott–dijo acelerando el paso, bastante molesta, se esforzaba por mantener el autoestima de su hermana en su lugar y que su mejor amiga se mandaba ese tipo de comentarios desafortunados, no le parecía bien.  
—Okay…no era para que te pusieras así—contestó Sam, tratando de seguirle el ritmo a Prue, sabiendo que había metido la pata hablando de Piper, a veces se le olvidaba que la chica era la hermana de su mejor amiga…pero Sam también era una animadora, y muchas veces se le pegaba la superficialidad de las otras.

Durante el cambio de hora, treinta minutos antes de almorzar, David Scott codiciado, alto, moreno, líder del equipo de fútbol y alumno de último año, iba en busca de la Halliwell que le llamaba la atención.  
—Hola—dijo el chico, sonriendo con galantería a la joven que tenía en frente.  
—Hola David, ¿Qué tal?—preguntó Phoebe distrayéndose de sus libros, que por primera vez tenían lugar en su casillero. Se había dedicado a limpiarlo y sacar toda la basura que había dentro, y ahora lo usaba para su utilidad principal: clases.  
—Estoy muy bien, gracias—respondió el chico de hermosa sonrisa— Quisiera saber Phoebe, si te gustaría ir al cine esta tarde conmigo.  
Phoebe pestañeó y pensó de forma rápida: Tenía examen al día siguiente, pero si estudiaba y descansaba las dos horas del cine podría ir perfectamente. Por lo demás, ¡Era David Scott! No podía decirle que no a David Scott.  
—Claro—respondió sonriendo, con algo de torpeza— ¿Por qué no?  
—De acuerdo, pasaré por ti a las seis—dijo yéndose tan galantemente como llegó.  
— ¡Por Dios ese era David!—dijo Katrina corriendo hasta Phoebe. A pesar de que las dos se movían en la zona popular de la escuela, seguían siendo de segundo grado y que un chico de cuarto, sobretodo el capitán del equipo de fútbol se acercara a hablar con ellas era algo que seguía siendo importante.  
—Me invitó a salir—dijo Phoebe sin evitar su felicidad, cerrando su casillero.  
— ¡Genial! –dijo Katrina abrazando a su amiga, topando con algo…con un próximo alguien. Phoebe lo notó y entendió la mirada de Katrina.  
—Mira, con o sin heredero–dijo diciendo lo anterior en susurro– tengo derecho a tener una vida normal, asique no me pongas esa cara—insistió Phoebe algo molesta, abriendo su revista favorita en la página seis, Katrina no dijo nada.

_  
_El timbre de la campana causó alegría en todos los chicos de la escuela, al fin era hora de irse a almorzar y a esa hora casi todos tenían hambre y estaban aburridos.  
De cada salón salían los chicos corriendo, o hablando de lo que iban a comer. Todos menos Piper.  
— ¿Piensas quedarte ahí para siempre?—le preguntó Leo, con su mochila café al hombro y un pliego de papel para una exposición.  
—Leo, sólo vete a comer—le respondió sacando un cuaderno de matemática junto a su libro, a lo mejor concentrarse en la velocidad en que chocarían los trenes fuera algo más simple que bajar al comedor y enfrentarse a su peor pesadilla.  
—Sabes que no voy a irme—le contestó Leo sentándose a su lado. Piper tomó sus cosas y las guardó, quizás sería mejor hacerle creer a Leo que todo estaba bien y ya, menos trámite.  
—Vamos—le dijo Piper haciendo que Leo sonriera.

Ambos llegaron al comedor y se sentaron juntos, ellos, Fray, Emilie y otros tantos.  
Empezaron a conversar de distintos temas, todos comiendo, todos menos ella. Piper partía su comida en pequeños trozos, como tratando de retrasar el máximo lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer. Al ver que estaban todos distraídos, aprovechó la oportunidad para echarse la comida a la boca, mascarla un poco y luego, al limpiarse la boca, escupir en la servilleta.  
En su primer intento, estaba nerviosa, pero al notar que nadie se dio cuenta insistió en el plan. Poco a poco el plato comenzó a vaciarse, mientras sus bolsillos estaban llenos de servilletas con comida escondida. Al final, notó como Leo había terminado de comer y ahora se dedicaba a mirarla, su plan no podía seguir en marcha o la descubrirían.  
—No sé por qué insisten en poner carne en los menús—preguntó Piper, haciéndose la que no quiere la cosa—estuve viendo un documental el otro día, fue horrible como morían las pobres criaturas.  
—No me digas que te hiciste vegetariana—le dijo Fray en tono burlesco, Piper asintió.  
—No deberías verlo como algo malo Fray, los animales también tienen derechos–dijo cruzándose de brazos.  
—Bueno, yo tengo derecho a nutrirme, asique si no te vas a comer eso—dijo indicando el trozo de carne del plato de Piper—puedes dármelo a mí.  
—Salvaje—dijo Piper actuando lo mejor posible, mientras Fray cambiaba su bandeja por la de Piper y se comía todo como si nunca en su vida hubiera comido una hamburguesa. Leo la miró sin saber si era posible que fuera cierto o si era todo una mentira para evitar comerse eso. Pondría atención en sus siguientes conductas, por ahora lo dejaría pasar.  
Piper estaba tranquila, había logrado limpiar el plato sin haber tenido que comer nada de nada, quizás no fuera tan difícil repetir el ejercicio todos los días, al fin y al cabo, era mejor regalar la comida que botarla a la basura.

***

Mientras tanto, Prue y Phoebe se dirigían a la oficina de la directora, tenían cita con el médico en media hora más y necesitaban salir.  
–Ahora, yo hablo, tú te callas, queremos que nos den permiso–dijo Prue, aleccionando a Phoebe antes de entrar a la oficina.  
–Siempre tengo que quedarme callada ¿Acaso crees que hablo tonterías?–preguntó molesta, Prue la miró con un gesto retador y tocó la puerta. Esperaron un lapsus, hasta que se escuchó la respuesta de la secretaria.  
–Pasen.  
Ambas entraron y saludaron con una sonrisa–Buenas tardes–les dijo la secretaria–¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?  
–Necesito hablar con la señora Smith, razones personales y urgentes–dijo Prue, en tono confidencial. La secretaria la observó unos instantes, mientras Phoebe parecía entretenida jugando con una pecera en el fondo del salón.  
–De acuerdo, pueden pasar–dijo poniéndose de pie y abriendo la puerta con lentitud–pero espero que sea importante, la Señora Smith es una mujer muy ocupada y.  
–Gracias–dijo Phoebe entrando de sopetón en la habitación contigua, Prue avergonzada se devolvió hasta donde la secretaria para agradecerle, luego corrió junto a su hermana quien había sacado un par de dulces de la mesa de la directora.  
–Hola alumnas, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?–preguntó la directora Smith. La mujer tenía unos cincuenta años de edad, cabellera canosa casi desapercibida por su color rubio y usaba un traje de dos piezas de color coral bastante elegante, pero simple al mismo tiempo.  
–Señora Smith, necesito pedirle un gran favor, al cual espero que acceda, sé que va a entender–dijo Prue, dándole un pellizco a Phoebe para que se quedara tranquila. La directora miró a Phoebe, y ella sonrió bobamente.  
–Adelante, dime en qué puedo ayudar.  
–Phoebe, ella necesita ir al médico hoy, está muy enferma y la cita es a las tres–dijo Prue, Phoebe miró a la directora y empezó a toser exageradamente, Prue no sabía dónde esconderse ante la vergüenza.  
–Si, creo que lo he notado–dijo la directora, con una cálida sonrisa.  
–Necesito su permiso para llevarla, usted sabe, por los trámites de salud y eso, tutoría legal y por supuesto, para asegurarme de que regrese a sus clases después de la hora, en el caso de que sobre tiempo–dijo Prue con seriedad. Phoebe al fin se había quedado tranquila y ahora mecía los pies de un lado a otro de la silla, en silencio.  
–Digamos que la situación es un tanto irregular–dijo la directora, acomodándose las gafas que estaba a punto de caer de la punta de su nariz–pero considerando que su situación es bastante particular, y especial–dijo mirando a Phoebe–confío en ti Prudence, eres una alumna destacada y no eres presidenta de la junta escolar por nada–dijo provocando una sonrisa orgullosa en Prue–por tu parte, espero que obedezcas a tu hermana y que mejores pronto, nunca es tarde para empezar el año de forma positiva, ya sabes, para variar un poco–dijo mirando a Phoebe y dirigiéndole una sonrisa un poco forzada, Phoebe le hizo un gesto de "ok" y se sentó bien en la silla.  
–Le prometo que no se arrepentirá, muchas gracias–dijo Prue poniéndose de pie y despidiéndose de la directora. Al salir, pudo ver a la secretaria llorando desconsoladamente frente a un pequeño televisor.  
–Es que, era tan bueno–dijo mirando a Prue y sonándose con una caja de pañuelos, aparentemente había muerto alguien en la teleserie que estaba viendo.  
Prue y Phoebe se miraron, le dieron las condolencias a la mujer y salieron de la escuela. Prue subió al auto y Phoebe la acompañó en el copiloto, después de unos veinte minutos estaban en la puerta del hospital en donde Phoebe sería atendida.

***

A esa misma hora, Paige y Glenn estaban en clases de música. La maestra estaba tomando exámenes por orden de lista, por lo cual ambos estaban libres para conversar.  
—Debo decirte algo—le dijo Paige, sentándose frente a Glenn, el chico le hizo un gesto para que procediera—anoche le pregunté a Prue sobre papá–dijo casi en un susurro.  
— ¿Sobre tu papá?—Paige asintió— ¿Desde cuándo te importa tu padre?–preguntó Glenn, quien estaba sentado sobre una de las mesas del fondo junto a Paige.  
—Bueno, creo que una chica siempre tiene la duda de saber qué pasó con él…el asunto es que me contó todo acerca de Samuel Matthews.  
— ¿Y qué te dijo, que era un idiota?—preguntó molesto, Paige negó con una orgullosa y brillante sonrisa.  
—No Glenn, algo mucho mejor. Mi papá era un policía, pero corría peligro de muerte—Glenn se sorprendió, Paige continuó—Se fue de casa cuando amenazaron con matarme, bueno, a la familia entera—Glenn abrió los ojos sorprendido, lo más que pudo, echándose un poco hacia adelante—yo puse la misma cara—aseguró Paige, desarmando su posición india para estirar las piernas y dejarlas colgando desde el borde de la mesa.  
— ¿Entonces no te abandonó?  
— ¡No!—dijo contenta—Mi papá me ama Glenn, se fue para protegerme y voy a buscarlo–dijo decidida, golpeando su palma con el puño.  
—Paige, ¿Eso no sería hacer lo contrario a sus deseos? Quiero decir, si se fue era para protegerte y ahora vas a ir a buscarlo…—dijo Glenn con toda la lógica del mundo, pero a ella no le hizo caso.  
—No me importa Glenn, nadie tiene derecho a alejarme de mi padre—insistió Paige—lo buscaré, lo encontraré y volveremos a ser una familia—dijo ciento por ciento convencida, bajándose de la mesa.  
Glenn se encogió de hombros, no sabía si era una buena idea, pero él iba a estar ahí para acompañar a Paige en todo momento.

***

Estaban las dos esperando en la consulta del médico. Era grande, espaciosa y poseía cuatro corridas de asientos grises, dos a los costados y dos en el centro. Phoebe y Prue estaban al medio, mirando jugar a los niños pequeños que estaban por ahí. Podían ver a mujeres embarazadas entrando y saliendo, uno que otro bebé llorando. Había un grupo de cuatro niños jugando frente a ellas con unos legos de colores, parecían armar un edificio muy alto, al mismo tiempo que un grupo de niñas armaban una cita de té en el otro extremo del salón. Phoebe se rió al ver a un niño haciendo de mesero, le parecía original.  
Un ligero jalón de su chaqueta la hizo mirar hacia abajo, una niñita de unos dos años, la miraba atentamente mientras intentaba pasarle un lego de la colección.  
–¿Para mí?–preguntó Phoebe, tomándolo como si se tratara de un tesoro invaluable, la niña pequeña asintió y siguió llenándola de legos–Tengo carisma–dijo mirando a Prue, ella sonrió mecánicamente. Esas imágenes hacían que todo fuera más real para Prue, quien no quería estar ahí, no era el momento, ni el lugar ni el tiempo, ambas deberían estar en la escuela, sumando y haciendo informes, no esperando ver a un bebé ni jugando con legos.

—Phoebe Halliwell, Doctor Kent—se oyó desde el altavoz. Ambas se pusieron de pie, Phoebe le entregó los legos a la pequeña que comenzó a llorar a gritos porque se iba.  
–Tranquila nenita, no llores por favor–le pidió complicada, mientras la madre le hacía un gesto de que se fuera tranquila, distrayendo a la pequeña con una galleta de nueces.  
Pasaron por el primer pasillo a la quinta puerta. El doctor abrió y las saludó a ambas con un gesto amable.  
—Por favor, pasen—les pidió indicándoles la entrada a las dos chicas. El salón era espacioso, y tenía fotos de niños, cuadros infantiles, distintos medidores y hasta algunos caramelos encima, daba la impresión de estar en cualquier parte menos en el médico.  
—Hola, ¿Cuál de las dos es Phoebe?—preguntó sentándose frente a ellas en su escritorio viejo.  
—Eh…yo soy Phoebe—dijo tendiéndole la mano.  
—Un gusto—dijo recibiendo el saludo y luego se volteó a Prue, para saludarla—Han crecido mucho desde que las conocí—dijo con una sonrisa—Bueno Phoebe, qué te trae por aquí—le preguntó el médico.  
—Técnicamente estoy embarazada—dijo con soltura, el médico tampoco se sorprendió, si supiera la cantidad de chicas que llegaban en su situación, ya se había acostumbrado.  
— ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tienes, más o menos?—preguntó anotando algo en su libreta, sin prestar mucho interés, parecía aburrido, el trabajo era algo monótono.  
—En general doc–comenzó a explicar.  
—Phoebe…—le reprendió Prue, con una suave patada debajo de la silla.  
—Quiero decir, en general, doctor–dijo recalcando la palabra y mirando a Prue al pronunciarla– mi periodo es irregular…hasta ahora solamente me entraron las dudas debido a que estaba vomitando mucho y engordando como vaca—dijo rodando los ojos.  
— ¡Phoebe!—dijo Prue avergonzada, ella la ignoró.  
— ¿A qué te refieres con engordando como vaca?—preguntó el médico, acomodándose los lentes.  
—Debo tener entre dos y cuatro meses, y ya subí seis kilos…—dijo Phoebe, encogiéndose de hombros.  
— ¿Seis?—preguntó el doctor, dejando el papel y lápiz de lado, mirándola con detenimiento.  
—Si…una barbaridad–dijo acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja– bueno, la verdad subí cuatro luego entre tanto vómito bajé dos, luego subí dos más…lo cuento como seis.  
— ¿Demasiados vómitos?—preguntó el médico algo preocupado.  
—Si, cada mañana…a veces durante la tarde, últimamente en cualquier horario.  
—A ver, ven aquí—le pidió el médico haciendo que Phoebe lo siguiera hasta un armario–toma, ponte esto, sácate todo menos la ropa interior.  
Phoebe entró a un pequeño cuarto en donde dejó su ropa desordenada, mientras se ponía la bata encima, al salir, el médico le pidió que se subiera a la camilla.  
Se recostó, de la mano de Prue, mientras el médico separaba las dos partes de la bata para dejar su vientre a la vista. Prue observó, anonadada el bulto que ahí había: Nunca había visto a su hermana como embarazada, y le provocaba un escalofrío que la recorría de cabeza a los pies, como si la realidad la golpeara de un golpe y se diera cuenta recién de todo lo que estaba pasando en casa.  
—Está frío—dijo Phoebe, riendo un poco, mientras el doctor Kent le ponía algo de gel para poder pasar el transductor del ultrasonido sin problemas.  
—Vamos a ver—dijo el doctor, tomando el transductor y ubicándolo donde debería estar el útero de Phoebe. Poco a poco se fue formando una imagen en 4D bastante confusa para Prue y Phoebe, pero no así para el médico.  
— ¿Pasa algo?—preguntó Phoebe preocupada, al ver la cara concentrada del doctor. Su corazón latía tan rápido y fuerte, que estaba segura que podían usar el sonido para un concierto de rock en vivo lleno de gente.  
—No estoy seguro—dijo el médico—gira un poco, por favor.  
— ¿Algo anda mal?—preguntó Prue, alertándose. Phoebe volteó con un poco de dificultad, tratando de no ensuciar todo con el gel que tenía encima.  
Ambas estaban tan tensas que no habían tomado tiempo en asimilar que frente a sus caras, en un monitor, se encontraba el nuevo miembro de la familia Halliwell.  
—Si y no—dijo el médico. Phoebe se estremeció y tomó la mano de Prue con fuerza, ahora podría ser su sólo musical— pero será mejor que te sientes Prudence. Les explico: Un embarazo adolescente, es un embarazo de alto riesgo de por sí, ya que tu cuerpo—dijo hablándole a Phoebe—aún no está completamente desarrollado. Por otro lado, un embarazo múltiple también es un embarazo de alto riesgo…  
— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?—preguntó Prue, con los ojos saltones, Phoebe frunció el ceño.  
—Van a tener que prepararse, porque Phoebe viene con un ticket de dos por uno—dijo el doctor, como si estuviera hablando de que el precio del pan había bajado o que se iría de vacaciones con su mujer a Argentina.  
— ¿Qué?—preguntó Phoebe casi sentándose de la impresión, pero Prue la volvió a echar para atrás— ¿Me estás…?  
— ¡Phoebe!–dijo Prue en voz alta, haciendo que su hermana se quedara callada. El grito iba por como terminaba la frase y por la nueva sorpresa de su hermana menor, ¿Dos? ¡Cómo demonios era eso posible!  
–Son mellizos Phoebe, estás esperando dos bebés—dijo él—míralos, aquí están—dijo indicando en la pantalla algo que ninguna logró diferenciar—Los dos tienen latidos, su placenta y su bolsa amniótica.  
— ¿Está seguro?—preguntó de nuevo Phoebe pensando en que bromeaba. Prue no lo podía creer, era demasiado para ella, se llevó la mano instintivamente a la frente y se despejó el flequillo de la cara.  
—Claro que estoy seguro, Phoebe. Pareces de veinticuatro semanas cuando según esto tienes trece semanas, tu aumento de peso ha sido muy rápido y el vómito excesivo corresponde a un aumento de hormonas durante el embarazo, pero un embarazo múltiple indica más hormonas, lo que en tu caso significa más nauseas.  
—No lo creo, no lo creo—dijo Prue en shock, era demasiado para manejar, demasiado para manejar "Debí haberme sentado cuando me dijo que lo hiciera" pensó sentándose junto a Phoebe, perecía que la mano de la pobre iba a explotar de tanto que Prue la apretaba.  
Phoebe no podía parar de llorar….era una mezcla de nervios, de desesperación, alegría, pero en general de mucho miedo, no sabía bien que estaba sintiendo o qué iba a pasar. Dos, dos…hace poco se había hecho la idea de uno, y ahora de repente, le cambiaban el "ticket" por dos, ¿Acaso eso era legal?  
—Si no me creen, miren—dijo él, tranquilo, tomando el controlador del monitor—Este es el corazón del primero—dijo comenzando a encerrar entre líneas las dimensiones del músculo.  
Mientras hablaba, Phoebe observaba con detenimiento y expectación cada cosa, estaba emocionada, muy emocionada a pesar de lo complicado que era todo. No podía creer que ahí, frente a ella, estuviera su hijo… ¡Sus hijos! Eran tan pequeñitos, podía distinguir perfectamente sus manitos, sus piernitas…hasta el perfil de los pequeños, claro que era un poco cabezones todavía.  
– ¿Cómo es posible que estés esperando gemelos?–preguntó Prue, algo fuera de sí, pero tratando de controlarse, no era culpa de Phoebe, la verdad sí era culpa de Phoebe estar embarazada pero no aquella sorpresa.  
–Mellizos–corrigió el doctor–no comparten bolsa, no son iguales.  
–Mellizos, gemelos, clones–dijo Prue, ignorando al doctor–Esto es más de lo que esperaba, es más de lo que yo puedo hacer–dijo nerviosa–¡Y usted lo dice como si habláramos de los resultados del fútbol!  
Phoebe se quedó en silencio, sin un pronunciar una palabra, sólo atinó a tomar la mano de Prue con suavidad cuando se puso de pie.  
–Sé que la situación no es fácil–dijo el doctor, sacándose los lentes para limpiarlos–pero una mala reacción o desear que no suceda, no va a cambiar las cosas.  
– ¡Es fácil decirlo!–rezongó Prue, soltando la mano de Phoebe de golpe. Estaba completamente asustada, enojada, confundida, tenía ganas de llorar y patear todo lo que tenía cerca, pero claro, no iba a hacerlo, tenía que mantenerse firme en su lugar.  
–No es fácil decirlo–le corrigió–tu madre y yo nos volvimos muy amigos, no es fácil para mí decirle a la hija de una de mis mejores amigas todo esto.  
Prue se sentó de nuevo, y respiró profundamente, contando hasta diez. El doctor tenía razón, no era fácil para nadie, y ella no ayudaba con sus gritos, tenía que controlarse; como siempre, tenía que controlarse y no mostrar sus sentimientos.  
–Vamos a escuchar el corazón–dijo el doctor Kent, prendiendo el sonido del aparato y permitiendo a Prue y Phoebe escuchar los latidos del primer bebé, luego del segundo.  
Phoebe se abrazó a la cintura de su hermana, dentro de un emocionando llanto. Se sentía tan feliz, tan feliz de todo, tan orgullosa…había pasado tantas cosas antes de llegar a donde estaba, había pensando tantas barbaridades y ahora, frente a ella, más bien dentro de ella estaban sus bebés, sanos, fuertes y podía escuchar sus latidos con claridad. No podía negar que estaba muerta de miedo, y que la ninguno de los dos bebés estaban llegando en un buen momento, tampoco podía negar que no estaba lista y que quizás no era una razón para saltar y gritarle a los cuatro vientos que iba a tener mellizos, pero por alguna razón, dentro de la mezcla de sus sentimientos, estaba feliz. Prue se mordía la lengua con nerviosismo, y miraba con expectación cada imagen, poco a poco se dejó llevar, no podía luchar contra ello, quizás debía unirse.  
—Son hermosos—atinó a decir Prue, muy emocionada también, tratando de disfrutar el momento, ya sería tiempo de preocuparse de los "detalles", aunque a decir verdad, parecía estar más bloqueada por el trauma que tranquila. Phoebe tenía una abierta sonrisa de lado a lado de la cara y reía despacio, a pesar de todas las dificultades se sentía feliz de estar donde estaba–Espera–dijo Prue, separándose de ella para sacar algunos pañuelos–creo que los necesitamos–dijo sonriendo, Phoebe se rió.  
—Debes tomar estas pastillas, en general los mellizos nacen prematuros y con bajo peso, si sigues vomitando los niños no se nutren y eso pone en peligro sus vidas–dijo escribiendo el nombre del medicamento en un papel–también la tuya. Con esto tus nauseas deberían disminuir bastante, sino debes venir de nuevo para hacerte algunos exámenes.  
— ¿A qué soy sorprendente?—dijo Phoebe tratando de relajar el ambiente, Prue la miró con cara de consternación y sacudió la cabeza, sin responder; por lo visto, Phoebe no le había tomado el peso al asunto.  
—Reserven una cita para el mes que viene—dijo el doctor Kent pasándole a Phoebe una toalla para limpiarse.

***

El camino a casa fue silencioso, ninguna de las dos era capaz de asumir bien que habían oído en la consulta del doctor y a decir verdad, Prue estaba algo molesta. Phoebe no había querido regresar a la escuela después de la cita y Prue tampoco tenía la energía suficiente, de todas formas faltaba solamente media hora para que Piper y Paige salieran de clases, ya pasarían a buscarlas.  
—Creo que para meter la pata soy una experta—dijo Phoebe al fin, sentándose en el sillón suavemente.  
—Tranquila—dijo Prue sentándose junto a ella—Creo que si podemos con uno, podremos con dos.  
—No lo sé, estoy un poco confundida ahora—dijo Phoebe sin reaccionar mucho—No puedo negarte que estoy feliz de saber que los dos están sanos pero…creo que es demasiado para nosotras Prue—dijo mirándola con detenimiento, con los ojos lleno de duda y temor, gritando por alguna solución o por despertar pronto de ese mal sueño.  
—Cuando mamá murió—dijo Prue, suspirando— Yo pensé que nada iba a ser igual, nunca más…  
—Nunca lo fue—comentó Phoebe.  
—No Phoebe, nunca lo fue…creí que jamás iba a reponerme, que la abuela nunca iba a poder ser tu madre y la de Paige, creí que no iba a poder soportarlo—prosiguió Prue—pero me equivoqué. Fue una excelente madre para todas…cuando ella murió—dijo titubeando, con ganas de llorar. Phoebe la miraba atentamente, sin siquiera jugar con su pie o sus manos, como era su costumbre—yo sentí que la familia terminaba de romperse…que no iba a poder con tres niñas, que no iba a poder ni conmigo misma, que a la semana siguiente un trabajador social vendría y se las llevaría a las tres.  
Phoebe abrazó a su hermana, tratando de darle apoyo…Prue nunca lloraba…al menos no en público, y ahora por su culpa llevaba dos días llorando…"Gran récord" pensó.  
—Lo que quiero decir Phoebe, es que a veces la vida nos da unas sorpresas buenas, otras malas y a veces, sentimos que nos toca enfrentar cosas que jamás podremos superar o no vamos a poder salir adelante… pero no nos tocaría vivirlas si no pudiéramos con ellas—dijo Prue, tratando de convencerse a sí misma más que a Phoebe—ya vas a ver que Paige va a ponerse muy contenta, y que todo va a salir bien.  
—Y Piper terminará de matarme—dijo Phoebe, echándose para atrás en el sofá.  
—Piper te ama Phoebe, sólo está algo sentida, eso es todo…siempre te ha apoyado, y aún ahora lo hará.  
–Van a ser las cinco–dijo Phoebe, mirando el reloj.  
–Voy al baño, ponte algo más abrigado y vamos a buscar a las chicas–dijo Prue, subiendo la escalera rápidamente en dirección al baño.  
–Vamos–dijo Phoebe, hablándole a sus hijos con un poco de tristeza, pero alegría al mismo tiempo, subiendo lentamente cada escalón.

A las cinco de la tarde, las dos tomaron el auto para ir a buscar a sus hermanas. Phoebe tenía una cita con David, por lo que tenía que aprovechar sus horas para estudiar apenas volviera a casa.  
— ¿Cómo les fue?—preguntó Paige sentándose en la parte de atrás, junto a Piper, ya que Phoebe iba en el copiloto.  
—Súper—dijo Phoebe sonriendo y buscando algo en su mochila—mira, te traje la ecografía.  
Al escuchar esas palabras, Piper bufó y se bajó del auto, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe.  
— ¡Piper!—dijo Phoebe tratando de bajarse del auto, pero Prue la detuvo.  
—Déjala, necesita tiempo–dijo mirando por el retrovisor como Piper pasaba esquivando a Fray y Leo para irse bastante molesta y a paso firme, posiblemente a casa.  
Phoebe cerró los ojos, presa del dolor, pero sabía que nada de eso podría hacerle bien a sus hijos, así que trató de cambiar de tema.  
— ¿Qué es esto?—preguntó Paige dando vueltas la imagen sin encontrar nada, interpretar una ecografía parecía ser más difícil de lo que pensó. Mientras Prue conducía, Phoebe le iba mostrando las partes de uno de los bebés para que se ubicara, tal como lo había hecho el doctor con ella antes.  
— ¿Y qué es esto?—preguntó Paige indicando la forma del otro bebé junto al primero, ladeando la cabeza al mismo tiempo que la imagen, sin encontrar respuesta: De golpe cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.  
— ¿Ya lo descubrió?—preguntó Prue, frenando en una luz roja al sentir que Paige se había quedado callada.  
— Sip—contestó Phoebe, ante la cara pálida de Paige.  
— ¡Son dos!—gritó a todo pulmón, Phoebe y Prue se rieron— ¡Dios mío Phoebe!—dijo sorprendida, pero no enojada—Si que la hiciste Pheebs–dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, con los ojos bien abiertos.  
Phoebe hizo una mueca incómoda, desviando su mirada hacia la ventana: estaba empezando a llover.  
—Paige, Phoebe ya tiene suficiente martirio, no ayudas—dijo Prue, doblando en la esquina cuando la luz verde iluminó el semáforo.  
—Lo siento—se disculpó rápidamente—pero Wow, ¿Dos? ¡Esto sí es una sorpresa! ¿Son chicas? ¿O son Chicos? ¿Saben que son?–preguntó rápidamente, apoyándose en el asiento de Phoebe, con los brazos afirmados al cojín de la cabeza del asiento del copiloto.  
Phoebe y Prue se miraron detenidamente, ninguna de las dos se había preocupado de preguntar y si es que se los habían dicho no lo recordaban.  
—Buen detalle—dijo Phoebe—no lo sé, pero ya te dije que uno al menos es un chico.  
—Confío tanto en tu intuición como confiaría en Taylor como maestra de matemáticas—le dijo Paige sacándole la lengua, Phoebe le devolvió el gesto.  
—Dejen de moverse tanto que me desconcentro—les pidió Prue a dos cuadras de la farmacia.  
Al estacionar el auto, ambas seguían conversando sobre cuál de las dos tenía más o menos intuición.  
—En fin—dijo Phoebe—quiero dejar las cosas en secreto, cuando nazcan sabremos de que sexo son.  
— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Me harás esperar seis meses?—preguntó Paige con un puchero, Phoebe asintió.  
–Iré a comprar estas medicinas para Phoebe, espérenme en el auto, hace frío y la lluvia está empezando a empeorar–dijo Prue bajándose para ir a comprar a la farmacia, esperando que Piper ya hubiera llegado a casa y no se estuviera mojando.  
—Quizás sean menos—dijo Phoebe, retomando la conversación, viendo como Prue entraba al edificio–Es probable que sean prematuros.  
–Que emocionante–dijo Paige mirando una vez tras otra la ecografía, junto a Phoebe.  
–No será emocionante cuando se pongan a llorar a las tres de la mañana por partida doble–dijo Phoebe con una mueca, Paige la imitó.  
–La parte buena–dijo Paige–es que yo podré tener la diversión de un bebé en casa, sin tener que cambiarle los pañales.  
– ¡Oh no, pañales!–dijo Phoebe llevándose la mano a la frente con los ojos cerrados, Paige se retorcía de la risa en el asiento de atrás. La inocencia y alegría de Paige le hacían olvidarse de las maldades del mundo y tomar las cosas con más calma, le ayudaban a ver el lado positivo de las cosas, porque como decía su hermana menor "Todo tiene solución, menos la muerte, ya verás que si no funciona el plan A el B nunca está de sobra o muy lejos de servir"  
– ¿Cómo irán a ser?–se preguntó Paige–Espero que saquen los ojos de Prue.  
–Ojitos verdes–dijo Phoebe–espero que no saquen tu color de piel–se burló.  
– ¡Oye!–se quejó dándole una ligera patada al asiento de adelante.  
– ¿Quieres que pasen en el solárium?–preguntó en venganza, arrugando la nariz.  
–Graciosa–se quejó Paige– ¿Qué irán a sacar de su padre? ¿Cómo es?–preguntó tratando de sacarle información a Phoebe.  
–Ya te dije que no importa–dijo cambiando el tono a uno más serio, sentándose derecha–y suficiente de imaginar, ya vas a verlos de aquí a unos meses–dijo Phoebe dando por terminada la conversación. Volvió a concentrar su vista en la lluvia, estaba preocupada, tenía dieciocho semanas…no tenía ningún candidato a dieciocho semanas…tenía a doce y cinco, pero nada de trece, quizás lo del espíritu santo no fuera tan descabellado como Prue pensaba.  
Paige se sentía algo culpable por lo que había dicho, quizás debía respetar a Phoebe sobre el tema, debería tener razones para no querer hablar, solo esperaba que no fuera algo malo.  
Cuando Prue se subió al auto, se sorprendió al ver a las dos chicas tan serias y calladas, pero no preguntó. Condujo tranquilamente a casa y aparcó frente a ella.

Las tres se bajaron del auto, cuidando de no mojarse entre la distancia que había desde su lugar hasta la puerta de la casa. Prue buscó en sus bolsillos y después de desarmar el enredo que tenía entre el celular y su reproductor de música, encontró las llaves de la casa.  
–Espérenme aquí, necesito hablar con todas, voy a buscar a Piper—dijo Prue al entrar, subiendo las escaleras.  
Paige y Phoebe se miraron algo contrariadas, pero se sentaron en el sofá a ver televisión, a esa hora deberían estar dando Los Simpsons.  
Prue tocó la puerta de Piper tres veces, pero no respondió.  
—Soy Prue—dijo, mientras la puerta es abría en el instante—Gracias.  
—Lo siento, no sabía que eras tú—se disculpó con tranquilidad, volviendo a sentarse en su cama— ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó secándose el pelo con una toalla que tenía cerca, la había tomado la lluvia a la mitad de camino a casa y había tenido que tomar un bus para no mojarse más de lo que estaba.  
—Pasa que necesito hablar con las tres allá abajo, por favor acompáñame—le pidió dejando la habitación, esperando que Piper fuera detrás de ella, pero no fue así—Piper–dijo rodando los ojos, sin devolverse.  
—No voy a bajar Prue, no quiero compartir la misma habitación que Phoebe—dijo Piper enojada—No me interesa–reclamó, de brazos cruzados sobre su cama, sin moverse.  
—Piper, deja de comportarte como una niña–le pidió Prue, devolviéndose al cuarto–si quieres bajas y no le hablas–dijo con una cínica sonrisa, con los dientes apretados– pero me acompañas quieras o no—dijo poniéndose severa. Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza y Piper no ayudaba, en absoluto. La segunda hermana sabía que Prue hablaba muy en serio, por lo que decidió bajar las escaleras y mantenerse de pie, al lado de ellas, lejos de Phoebe.  
—Bueno, las traje aquí porque necesito que sepan que va a ser necesario hacer algunos cambios en casa—comenzó a decir Prue, nadie objetó nada, por lo que siguió hablando—voy a necesitar que se reduzcan la mayor cantidad de gastos posible, entiéndase que Phoebe no podrá seguir dándose duchas de una hora, serán limitadas a quince minutos, si Piper puede todas podemos—Phoebe suspiró y se echó para atrás en el sillón, pero sabía que la razón de todo era ella, por lo que no dijo nada.  
—Segundo, se acabaron las idas a la tienda de pintura cada fin de semana Paige, vamos a ir una vez al mes al barrio chino y compraremos cosas para ti—Paige se cruzó de brazos y miró a Phoebe de reojo— Adiós comida de gourmet, vamos a tener que conformarnos con comer sano y más simple—dijo mirando a Piper, ella no reaccionó y siguió jugando con sus uñas, no le importaba nada acerca de comer o dejar de hacerlo—y para mí se acabó la peluquería y las cremas de belleza.  
—Hey, aquí, pregunta–dijo Paige levantando la mano. Prue, que estaba de brazos cruzados en el principio de la habitación movió la cabeza, indicándole que hablara– ¿Por qué tanta reducción?—preguntó de forma inocente. Prue inspiró profundamente y botó el aire lo más calmada que pudo, pero no funcionó.  
—Un bebé trae muchos gastos—comenzó a decir Prue—si vamos comprando poco a poco, todos los meses, el golpe será menos fuerte…pero no es hora para que ninguna de nosotras salga a trabajar, todas ustedes tienen que terminar sus estudios–carraspeó y cambió el tono a uno más serio–y eso es una orden—dijo —yo también voy a hacerlo, pero ya tomé la decisión de no ir a la universidad.  
— ¿Qué?—preguntó Phoebe escandalizada. Tanto Piper como Paige abrieron los ojos y pusieron atención en lo que Phoebe iba a decir— ¡Por Dios Prue! Siempre ha sido tu sueño ir, graduarte, tener un título.  
—Tu embarazo es de alto riesgo, no voy a escatimar en gastos en médicos y en una buena clínica–dijo negando tajantemente con las manos y su pose cualquier tipo de comentario–no voy a jugar con vidas humanas Phoebe, además, apenas vamos a poder con nuestros gastos y los de un bebé con la herencia, y ahora son dos—dijo causando una mirada curiosa en Piper, quien se alejó un poco de la escalera y se acercó más al grupo, olvidándose de su cabello mojado— No va a alcanzarnos para seis personas con tan pocos ingresos, hay que hacer sacrificios.  
— ¿Qué quieres decir con seis personas?—preguntó Piper en voz alta, recibiendo la atención de todos: Piper no sabía nada.  
Prue y Paige se miraron temerosas, Phoebe llenó los pulmones y dijo de forma lenta y pausada:  
—Estoy esperando mellizos.  
Piper puso cara de comprender, dobló la toalla y comenzó a subir las escaleras lenta y pesadamente, pero a medida que iba avanzando su desesperación aumentó y terminó corriendo a encerrarse al baño, cerrando la puerta de un golpe y tirando la toalla al suelo.  
— ¡Piper!—gritó Phoebe entre lágrimas, corriendo escalera arriba con la ecografía en la mano—Piper por favor, perdóname Piper, hermana hablemos—le pidió desesperada golpeando la puerta.  
Paige se abrazó a Prue con fuerza, mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello, era una lucha en la que no podían participar.  
Piper no quería saber nada de Phoebe, no quería verla, ni oírla, solamente quería que se fuera de ahí y la dejara en paz.  
El sonido de los golpes en la puerta y los gritos de Phoebe la ponían nerviosa, además de toda la información que tenía en la cabeza…si hubiera tenido algo en el estómago de seguro hubiera vomitado.  
— ¡Piper! ¡Piper por favor!—insistía Phoebe golpeando la puerta. Piper se sentó en el suelo del baño, abrazándose a sí misma con los puños apretados. Poco a poco comenzó a rascarse con desesperación, enrojeciendo su piel desde las muñecas hasta los hombros…el movimiento furioso y constante de sus uñas sobre sus brazos la calmaban… el dolor físico la hacía sentir mejor.  
—Me prometiste que podríamos hablar cuando quisiera, que estarías ahí conmigo—le gritó Phoebe desde afuera, cansándose de golpear.  
Piper cerró los ojos, "Se lo prometí a quien me dijo que se cuidaba, a quien me dijo que los rumores de los demás no eran ciertos…se lo prometí a quien me ha dado una decepción tras otra" pensó para sus adentros. La chica no hizo nada más que comenzar a rascar con más fuerza, tanta que comenzó a enterrarse las uñas sobre su muñeca derecha sin poder controlar su desesperación. Poco a poco el movimiento se hizo más fuerte y más profundo, podía ver pequeñas pintitas de sangre en su blanca y maltrecha piel, producto de los constantes rasguños que se estaba haciendo.  
— ¡Piper!—gritó Phoebe por última vez, sentándose fuera de la puerta del baño, completamente agotada—Piper…—murmuró tomando la ecografía—Piper mira, son tus sobrinos—dijo pasando la imagen por debajo de la puerta.  
A Piper casi se le detuvo el corazón y echa nervios, desvió su vista hacia arriba, viendo que cerca del jabón estaba el botiquín de emergencia. Se puso de pie temblando y sacó de él la tijera que usaban para cortar las gasas o a veces sacar partes de tabletas para llevar a mano.  
Se sentó en el suelo otra vez, y abrió la tijera. Comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el filo lentamente, como analizando la situación…comenzó a rasguñarse con furia la muñeca derecha…no era un cuchillo o algo muy filoso, pero le hacía daño y le calmaba…poco a poco comenzó a enterrar con más fuerza—pero no profundo— tratando de no sangrar para no levantar sospechas de nadie…no quería marcas ni cicatrices, solamente un dolor que se iba a llevar otro.

Prue se soltó del abrazo de Paige, quien se quedó inmóvil en la escalera, nerviosa y atenta a cualquier sonido o grito que pudiera venir de sus demás hermanas.  
Phoebe estaba sentada en la puerta, abrazada a sus rodillas, con la cara hinchada de tanto llorar y gritar.  
—Phoebe, ya es suficiente—le dijo Prue tomando la mano de su hermana para que se pusiera de pie—Cuando sea el momento ella va a volver, no la presiones ahora, no te humilles más, por favor–le pidió acomodándole el cabello y secándole algunas lágrimas con su camisa.  
—Es suficiente–dijo Phoebe, completamente dolida–soy un estorbo, ¡Un problema para esta familia!—dijo corriendo a la habitación que compartía con Paige, al entrar, se metió a la cama y cerró los ojos, solamente quería dormir y olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado desde que su padre las había dejado, más bien quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra para siempre.

Prue cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra la pared, suspirando profundamente: la situación no daba para más y no sabía cuánto tiempo sería capaz de seguir soportándolo; cuidar de tres adolescentes no le estaba saliendo fácil entre tanto choque hormonal y pensó en todas las cosas que tuvo que pasar su abuela hacia dos años atrás, cuando le dio su periodo de chica rebelde "Debió ser horrible" pensó, descansando en la pared.

Paige estaba nerviosa, sin saber a dónde ir, o si debía o no moverse…pero confiaba en que todo se iba a solucionar tarde o temprano…esperaba que temprano. Subió la escalera despacio y se acercó a Prue, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, las cosas en casa iban de mal en peor.  
–Te amo–le dijo metiéndose entre sus brazos, besando la frente de su hermana mayor.  
–Yo también–dijo Prue, abrazando a su hermana pequeña, meciéndola lentamente en su lugar.

Piper trataba de limpiar la sangre seca que había en sus brazos y en las baldosas del suelo, había permanecido un rato sentada ahí dentro, sin reaccionar o pensar en nada. Estaba ordenando todo el desorden que había dejado después de su ataque de nervios. Se levantó y se lavó la cara, tenía los ojos hinchados y el cabello desordenado. Se peinó con cuidado, mientras pequeñas gotitas de sangre caían sobre el lavamanos, pero no se molestó en limpiar, de todos modos volvería a caer la sangre, se le había pasado la mano con la fuerza en uno de los cortes. Puso sus brazos bajo el agua, esperando que la hinchazón disminuyera. Al terminar, se secó con una gasa y se puso una bandita en la herida más grande, no era más que un punto, pero parecía haber sido en una zona delicada.  
Tomó un poco de papel de baño para limpiar y secar el lavamanos, luego lanzó los papeles al baño y tiró la cadena: No habían pruebas.  
Abrió la puerta y vio que ya no había nadie. Caminó hasta su cuarto sigilosamente, entró y cerró la puerta de su habitación.  
Se miró detenidamente en el espejo, a ver si es que a distancia se notaba alguna cosa en sus brazos…aparentemente no se veía nada, el agua había funcionado y sus rasguños se habían deshinchado. Era una buena idea, sólo rasguñarse, nada profundo…quitaba el dolor mental, pero no se notaba, no quedaban marcas y se sentía mejor.  
Sonriendo con cansancio, por el éxito de su plan, tomó su mochila y revisó sus tareas, tenía un informe para el día siguiente y un examen de geografía. Sacó sus libros y los puso sobre su escritorio para empezar a trabajar, pero en cada intento se desconcentraba…mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza, tantas que no pudo concentrarse y dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa para salir a caminar.  
Cuando iba bajando las escaleras, se encontró con Paige saliendo de la casa.  
— ¿A dónde vas?—le preguntó con curiosidad, Paige volteó.  
—A la casa de Andy, quiero hablar con el señor Trudeau—le contestó sin esperar una respuesta, pero Piper la detuvo.  
—Yo te acompaño, me estoy aburriendo aquí—dijo tomando su chaqueta del perchero y saliendo junto a Paige. Que hiciera frio era una cosa buena, así podría usar mangas largas y evitar cualquier pregunta.

***

— ¡Phoebe! —dijo Prue corriendo escaleras arriba, despertando a su hermana de golpe.  
— ¿Prue, por qué gritas? ¿Se está quemando la casa o algo así?—preguntó restregándose los ojos.  
—No, pero te está esperando David Scott abajo–dijo de brazos cruzados, golpeando el suelo con el zapato, algo molesta. Phoebe abrió los ojos y se golpeó la frente.  
— ¡Lo había olvidado! ¿Ya son las seis treinta?—dijo poniéndose de pie rápido—Me invitó al cine, dijo que vendría.  
—Si quieres le digo que estás enferma—dijo Prue, aún parada en la puerta.  
—No, no, podría arruinarlo todo—dijo poniéndose calcetines rápidamente.  
—Phoebe, tomate las cosas con calma, estás embarazada—le pidió Prue, Phoebe siguió buscando sus cosas y se puso lo primero que encontró.  
—Pero no enferma, y no lo digas en voz alta que David puede oírte—le dijo yendo al baño para lavarse los dientes—Ya, me voy, te amo, vuelvo a las nueve.  
Y así como despertó, rápidamente se fue de casa.  
–Phoebe–dijo Prue, rodando los ojos y volviendo a su cuarto para terminar de leer el libro que tenía que terminar para la semana entrante, pero no podía, estaba pensando una y mil cosas. Estaba estresada, echa un lío, por lo que decidió bajar y ponerse en el ante jardín a ensayar algo de su rutina de animadoras, a ver si con eso olvidaba todo lo que estaba pasando en casa; este año tenía que dejar la capitanía del grupo y debía dejar su nombre en alto, haciendo que ganaran en las finales, no podía fallar.  
Comenzó a trotar alrededor de la casa, para calentar un poco, luego hizo algunas flexiones y algo de estiramiento, no podía darse el lujo de lesionarse.  
Una vez lista, comenzó a dar volteretas e invertidas, saltos, y distintas piruetas en cualquier orden, para practicar. Estaba tan distraída que no notó que Andy la observaba, sentado en la puerta de la casa.

***

Piper y Paige caminaron en silencio, la primera se sentía algo cansada después de todo lo que había pasado en el baño, Paige por su parte, no tenía ganas de conversar con Piper, estaba harta de su actitud hacia Phoebe.  
Llegando donde los Trudeau, tocaron el timbre. A los pocos minutos la madre de Andy abrió la puerta.  
—Hola niñas, ¿Cómo están? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa, su característica sonrisa.  
—Bien señora Trudeau, muchas gracias—dijeron al mismo tiempo.  
—Adelante, pasen—les pidió dándoles la pasada hasta el living— ¿Quieren tomar algo?–preguntó mientras las niñas se sentaban en el sofá del centro, azul de terciopelo, era fascinante.  
—No gracias, la verdad hemos venido a hablar con el Señor Trudeau—dijo Paige.  
— ¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó preocupada, Paige negó. Piper miraba distraída las uñas de sus manos, parecían frágiles.  
—No, solamente quería preguntarle sobre mi padre—Piper se sorprendió ante lo que estaba oyendo, tanto como la señora Trudeau, y olvidó sus manos para poner atención a la conversación—Quiero saber si como jefe de policía puede ayudarme a encontrarlo.  
—Cariño, no se encuentra en casa—le dijo tomando las manos de Paige con delicadeza, para darle confianza— Pero es más que seguro que George va a ayudarte–le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, Paige se sentía algo decepcionada por no ver al señor Trudeau, pero sabía que la mamá de Andy era una de las mujeres más buenas del mundo–vete tranquila a casa, yo le diré que busque, a penas tenga alguna respuesta te lo haré saber.  
—Muchas gracias—le dijo dándole un efusivo abrazo a la Señora Trudeau, quien se lo devolvió.  
— ¿Quieren quedarse a comer? —Preguntó ella — Ya casi es hora de cenar–dijo mirando el gran reloj dorado que había en la sala.  
—No gracias—Dijo Piper algo alarmada, y de forma rápida—tengo un examen horrible para mañana, y casi no he estudiado–dijo exagerando un poco la situación.  
—Oh, lo siento…–dijo realmente afligida–las invito a cenar el viernes, sin falta—dijo acompañándolas hasta la puerta.  
—Hasta el viernes—se despidieron las dos niñas caminando de vuelta a casa.

***

La atención de Phoebe estaba en cualquier parte menos en la película que estaba "viendo" con David Scott; estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos…en sus mellizos, en Piper, pero David parecía muy interesada en ella: en cada oportunidad que tenía para abrazarla lo hacía…eso de ir a ver películas de terror era un cliché, pero funcionaba.  
A la mitad de la historia, Phoebe sintió la inmensa necesidad de desahogarse, por lo que se lanzó en un abrazo a David y comenzó a besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana.

***

– ¿Andy?–preguntó Prue parada de cabeza, al notarlo en la puerta de la casa– ¿Qué haces aquí?–preguntó saliendo de entrenamiento y sentándose junto a él.  
–Pasaba por aquí, pensé en saludarte–dijo sonriéndole con delicadeza–Lo haces muy bien, no eres capitana por nada.  
–Gracias–dijo sonrojándose– ¿Quieres pasar? –Preguntó apuntando la casa– Hace frío afuera.  
–No, debo ir a casa–dijo poniéndose de pie, poniendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus jeans–ya es tarde, mamá se va a preocupar.  
–Yo puedo ir a dejarte, me dejaría más tranquila–dijo abriendo la puerta de la casa.  
–No es necesario Prue, puedo ir solo–dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, cerca, muy cerca de la mujer que amaba.  
–No, no sería–dijo Prue mirándolo a él también, algo embobada–no sería ninguna, ninguna molestia.  
– ¡Hola!–gritó Paige corriendo cerca de la casa, sacando de la ensoñación a la pareja, detrás de ella venía Piper caminando con lentitud.  
–Hola chicas, ¿Qué tal el día?–preguntó Andy, carraspeando y alejándose de Prue, igual que ella.  
–Pasable–dijo Piper–me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo examen con McMillan…no tengo tiempo que perder–dijo entrando a la casa y perdiéndose en su habitación.  
–Creo que es hora de que te vayas a casa, tu mamá quiere cenar–dijo Paige, Andy la miró con cara de interrogación–Venimos de ahí, fui a preguntarle sobre mi papá.  
Prue le hizo una señal, Andy entendió: Ella ya le había contado todo, Andy conocía bien la historia.  
–Vamos, al auto–dijo Prue subiéndose junto a Andy–vuelvo en seguida, dile a Piper que cocine algo, se me pasó la hora y no alcancé.  
Paige asintió y se quedó mirando el auto hasta que se perdió de su vista, esperaba con tanta ilusión el llamado del padre de Andy…pronto vería al suyo, pronto su familia volvería a armarse. Llena de esperanza e ilusión, entró a la casa dando saltitos, en busca de Piper.

***

–Ok, insisto en que no fue justo que nos echaran de la sala–dijo Phoebe, bebiendo su malteada de fresas con entusiasmo.  
–Creo que después del tercer "Consigan un cuarto" no fue tan impredecible que terminaríamos fuera–dijo David, sonriendo como todo galán sonríe, Phoebe sonrió. Se habían emocionado tanto besándose, que los habían echado de la sala de cine, a ella le parecía divertido, pero sabía que no debía volver a hacerlo, había sido su despedida a los buenos y liberales tiempos.  
–Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo Dave, pero tengo que irme a casa–dijo Phoebe buscando algo de dinero en su billetera, para pagar la malteada–espero que podamos salir pronto.  
–Guarda tu dinero Pheebs, yo te voy a dejar a casa–dijo David, dejando el dinero sobre la mesa y saliendo con Phoebe, mientras le prestaba su chaqueta. Phoebe no podía parar de sonreír, su tarde había mejorado bastante desde lo de Piper.  
David, por su parte, parecía contento de que todo hubiera salido bien, había oído comentarios muy buenos sobre Phoebe besando, y algunas perversiones, y aunque en un principio se había acercado a ella por ser una chica "fácil" la personalidad de la pequeña le estaba llamando la atención en el buen sentido.

***

A las nueve, Phoebe estaba de vuelta en casa, mientras Piper servía los platos de la comida, luego de que Paige hubiese puesto la mesa y Prue vuelto de dejar a Andy.  
Piper, aprovechando su excusa de estar molesta con Phoebe, tomó su plato y subió a su cuarto. Una vez allí, se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta y comenzó a buscar algo desde el bolsillo de sus pantalones, al dar con el objeto lo sacó. Comenzó a sacudir la bolsa de plástico que había escondido antes y había sacado de la cocina, para que se abriera completamente.  
–Con cuidado–murmuró, echando la comida del plato dentro de la bolsa, no sin antes asegurarse de que no tuviera algún agujero que hiciera que se filtrara algo. Hizo un nudo y guardó la bolsa dentro de su mochila, mañana podría echarlo a la basura o algo–Perfecto–dijo en voz alta, sentándose en su cama a estudiar un poco mientras tarareaba una canción.

***

–Como toda película de zombies, aburrida–dijo Phoebe, sirviéndose un poco más de papas.  
–Seguro–dijo Paige, picaronamente–pusiste atención en la película.  
–Espero que si le haya puesto atención a la película–dijo Prue, limpiándose la boca, sin que el hiciera gracia el comentario–Ya es suficiente lo de tu embarazo para agregar más problemas.  
–Salir no me parece ningún problema, estoy embarazada, no enferma–dijo Phoebe, molesta.  
–No me saques de contexto–le dijo Prue, dejando la servilleta a un costado del plato–sabes a que me refiero, si David va a quitarte tiempo, prefiero que dejes de verlo, es necesario que estudies y que te cuides, tu estado no es un juego, los tres corren riesgos.  
–No va a quitarme tiempo, y sé muy bien que hago–le contestó Phoebe, ignorando el comentario final.  
– ¿Segura?–preguntó Prue, con aire dominante y grandeza.  
– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?–le preguntó Phoebe, perdiendo la paciencia. La conversación comenzaba a subir de tono.  
– ¿Qué les parece si comen y callan?–preguntó Paige, dedicándole una fuerte mirada de "cállate" a Phoebe, Prue no siguió discutiendo.

Al terminar de comer, se fueron a sus cuartos a terminar sus deberes, o a estudiar, o a contar su cita –con algo de censura– a Paige…el día había sido tan agotador como el anterior, y pronto se irían a dormir.

Piper se había quedado dormida en su escritorio, con la luz prendida y el lápiz en la mano, cada día tenía menos fuerzas y se encontraba más cansada, posiblemente eran tantas emociones juntas. Prue entró al cuarto y se enterneció, su hermana era tan aplicada…  
Trató de guiarla hasta la cama.  
–"Estás más liviana de lo que pensaba"–dijo Prue, en un susurro dejando a su hermana sobre el edredón–"Descansa cariño"–dijo besando la frente de su hermana, apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Siguió su camino hasta el cuarto que compartían Phoebe y Paige, abrió la puerta despacio, en caso de que durmieran.  
– ¿Está dormida?–preguntó Prue a Phoebe, mirando a Paige, que estaba hecha un ovillo de mantas y almohadas en su cama.  
–Si–dijo ella, cerrando uno de sus cuadernos, su diario de vida para ser específicos; había escrito todo acerca de su cita con David Scott y otros datos, como lo horrible que se sentía respecto a Piper, lo buena que estaba siendo Prue y lo irritante que podía ser Paige con sus preguntas.  
–Duérmete–le dijo Prue–necesitas descansar.  
La casa estaba completamente a oscuras, excepto por la suave y anaranjada luz del pasillo, que le daba el contraste a la figura de Prue junto a la puerta.  
–Si, déjame terminar de escribir y apago todo, buenas noches–dijo Phoebe. Prue le sonrió–Te quiero–le dijo Phoebe.  
–Yo también–respondió Prue, cerrando la puerta con delicadeza.

Cuando Prue se fue, Phoebe volvió a concentrarse en lo suyo. Ya había escrito en su diario, era hora de tomar el cuaderno del bebé. Buscó debajo de su almohada y sacó el objeto, tenía un corazón rojo gigante, con un fondo lila. No era un cuaderno muy especial por fuera, puesto que era un repuesto para su diario, pero cuando le había llegado la inspiración para escribir no tenía otra cosa, de todas formas se esforzaba por hacerlo especial y le había hecho uno o dos dibujos en la tapa y pegado algunos stickers. Abrió la segunda página, en donde había escrito por primera vez, acomodó el cuaderno en la tercera, para poder escribir sus nuevas anotaciones.

_Querido bebé, (ahora bebés):  
Hoy me he enterado de que han venido juntos, que siempre fueron dos, y esa era una de las razones de por qué tenían a mamá vomitando todo. En casa estamos muy sorprendidos, sus tías están muy felices por la noticia, sé que haremos un buen trabajo. Usaré este cuaderno para escribir de ustedes, cuando nazcan compraré uno para cada uno…hasta ahora, los tres somos uno solo.  
Hoy pude escuchar sus corazones, vi sus manitos, sus piernitas y lloré de emoción, su tía Prue me acompañó a la primera cita, llena de sorpresas. El nombre del doctor es Adam Kent, el mismo que atendió a su abuela Patty. No sé si son chicos o chicas, su tía Paige quería saberlo, y entre tanta emoción no pregunté…en la próxima cita voy a averiguarlo, para comenzar a comprarle algunas cositas. Voy a pegar aquí una foto de ustedes, con sus dieciocho semanas, para que vean cuan pequeños fueron y lo mucho que van a crecer._

Phoebe tomó el pegamento y puso la foto debajo de sus anotaciones, con mucho cuidado. Tomó un lápiz e indicó con una flecha, dejando un espacio en blanco. No sabía cómo llamarlos, y ponerles "Bebé 1 y 2" era como etiquetar comida en el supermercado, sus hijos no eran comida del supermercado. Decidió dejar el espacio, para luego anotar los nombres.  
Tomó un labial rojo y se pintó la boca exageradamente, luego, con cuidado, besó su firma, la cual rezaba "_Con todo el amor, de su madre que los ama desde ahora y siempre, Phoebe Halliwell"._

Mientras, Prue caminaba hasta su cuarto, pero sintió un ruido dentro de la habitación de la abuela, contigua a la suya.  
Con un temblor puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta, no le daba miedo que pudiera encontrar dentro–bueno, quizás sí, pero no era la razón de su temblor–no había estado ahí desde hace casi tres meses…desde, desde que su abuela había muerto. Recordar la hacía ponerse más tensa, ella había tenido que vestirla para enterrarla, la última vez que pisó ese cuarto fue el día en que tuvo que ir a buscar la ropa, luego lo cerró sin saber si algún día lo volvería a abrir.  
Giró con cuidado la manilla, y abrió la puerta despacio, prendiendo la luz enseguida. Dio una vista panorámica, sin poder evitar llorar: Tantos recuerdos, tantas noches de pesadillas en que había ido a dormir ahí, tantas veces que tuvo que llevar los medicamentos mientras Piper cuidaba a las niñas…tantas horas que lloró al tener que elegir el traje indicado para despedirla…  
Dio un paso con lentitud y trató de agudizar el oído, el sonido venía de la ventana…se acercó despacio, tomó una lámpara por si acaso, y corrió la cortina: No había nada.  
Frunció el ceño y observó bien, una rama…era una rama la que estaba golpeando la ventana, eso era todo. Suspiró con pesadez y se sentó en la cama: Era tarde, ya había entrado, y cada recuerdo la azotaba con más fuerza que el anterior, ella no iba a volver, ella se había ido, estaban solas en el mundo, por mucho que se lo hubiera negado. Miró alrededor del cuarto con frustración, había una foto…Podía ver que en ella estaba la abuela, su madre, Piper, Phoebe, Paige y ella, luego de unos pocos días del nacimiento de Paige. No había ningún hombre en la fotografía. No estaba Sam, tampoco estaba Víctor…no habían padres en la familia Halliwell.  
Ella era una niña huérfana de dieciocho años, jugando a ser la madre de otras tres huérfanas más, de tres huérfanas y dos bastardos.

Se arrepintió enseguida de usar esa palabra hacia sus sobrinos, era muy fuerte, pero era cierto…parecía ser que la familia Halliwell estaba destinada a ser de hijos sin padres, le había pasado a su madre, les había pasado a ellas –y eso que por Paige, era otro padre– y ahora, sus sobrinos estarían corriendo la misma suerte…Phoebe no daba ninguna señal de un posible papá.

* * *

**¿Nombres para chica o chico? ¡Se aceptan todos! Hasta ahora hay tres nombres en competencia: Rose, Víctor y Patty.**

**Gracias por los reviews, de verdad se siente genial leerlos y saber que están ahí. Debo reconocer que me costó este capítulo, porque no estaba segura si sería demasiado poner lo de los gemelos-mellizos-clones, pero estaban en el guión original y decidí no cambiarlo. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, no sé si sienten que todo va muy rápido o muy lento, o confuso...cualquier comentario se acepta, para saber que estoy haciendo mal y poder corregirlo.**

**¡Abrazos enormes! Benditas sean :D y Benditos también.**


	12. Amigos

**Saludos y un abrazo apretadísimo a Vane-Chan6, Rochelle Kuchiki, bellaHerms22, AnnaHalliwell y a todos los demás que leen ¡Pero no comentan! Gracias por todo, espero que les guste como va y mil gracias a Vane, por darme la confianza en mi trabajo ^^ y a Viiry, por darme el ánimo. ¡LAS AMO!  
Creo que dejé medio traumada a bellaHerms22, pero verás que no será el único trauma que vas a llevarte jajaj. **

* * *

**_Capítulo once: Amigos._**

_–_El ataque a Pearl Harbor fue ejecutado por la Armada Imperial Japonesa en la mañana del 7 de diciembre de 1941–leyó Michelle Moore desde su asiento, con su conocido y antipático tono de sabelotodo que no sabe nada, aunque nadie la estaba escuchando, o no muchas personas: la clase estaba realmente aburrida, y el maestro no era especialmente "cautivador" lo único que hacían clase a clase era leer el libro página a página, sin más...y a esa hora, poco antes del almuerzo, todos estaban cansados y deseosos de salir.  
–Muy bien, Halliwell–dijo el profesor, indicándole a Piper su turno de leer, pero esta no escuchó–Halliwell–repitió el maestro molesto, la joven reaccionó cuando Leo le indicó en qué parte estaban.  
– El ataque sorpresa a Pearl Harbor–dijo concentrándose en su lectura– en la isla de Oahu en Hawái, fue dirigido a la Flota del Pacífico de la Armada de…-Se sentía mareada, fatigada y empezaba a ver que se le daban vueltas las letras sobre el libro de historia, como haciéndole burla– los, los Estados Unidos y las fuerzas aéreas, las fuerzas aéreas que defendían la zona–insistía tratando de concentrarse en las letras, pero a pesar de que hacía su mejor esfuerzo no lo estaba logrando bien.  
– ¿Estás bien?–le preguntó Leo en un susurro, Piper asintió, y se acomodó los lentes.  
–El Almirante Isoroku Yamamoto–Piper se permitió leer mal el nombre, pues era enredado y la verdad no tenía interés en saber cómo demonios se llamaba ese idiota que había atacado a su país– planeó el ataque como el inicio de la Campaña del Pacífico–poco a poco sentía como se le iban las fuerzas y su vista se nublaba, el libro ya ni siquiera se hacía perceptible a su vista y la voz del maestro diciéndole que continuara se oía grave y en un eco–de la Segunda Guerra, Mundial, de la Segunda…de la segunda guerra–dijo perdiendo el conocimiento, cayendo hacia un costado.  
Leo reaccionó rápido y la atrajo a su cuerpo, para evitar que cayera y se golpease–Piper, Piper–empezó a repetir Leo con preocupación, la chica no reaccionaba.  
– ¿Por qué no lee bien y deja de jugar en mi clase?–preguntó el maestro volteando hacia donde debería estar Piper, pero al verla sobre los brazos de Leo mientras Fray le echaba aire se preocupó–Díaz–dijo llamando la atención de Fray–lleve a Halliwell a la enfermería, por favor.  
–Yo lo haré–dijo Leo tomándola en brazos en un reflejo instantáneo del corazón, dándose fuerzas para levantarla e ir lo más rápido posible hasta la enfermería.  
-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien-dijo Leo, dando pasos firmes y rápidos, sin reparar en los alumnos del primer grado que hacían cambio de hora.  
-¡Cuidado!-le reclamó un niño que había sido empujado por Leo, pero él no le tomó importancia y siguió el camino, concentrado en llegar a la enfermería.  
Piper iba suspendida sobre los brazos de Leo cuando despertó, con el cabello y los pies colgando a cada lado– ¿Qué pasa?–preguntó casi en un susurro, no tenía fuerzas para hablar más fuerte, la luz de los tubos fluorescentes del techo le hacían daño a los ojos, eran demasiado brillantes.  
–Estabas leyendo y te desmayaste–le dijo Leo al entrar a la enfermería, dejándola suavemente sobre la camilla ante la atenta mirada de la enfermera.

***

–Si no te ha hablado en cuatro días Phoebe, creo que tu cita no fue también como pensabas–le dijo Katrina fingiendo escribir en su clase de álgebra.  
–Si me ha hablado, al día siguiente…dijo que llamaría–se defendió Phoebe, borrando el ejercicio para empezar a hacerlo de nuevo, ser una alumna aplicada era más difícil de lo que pensó.  
–Si, y estamos a viernes–insistió Katrina, recibiendo una aguda mirada de Phoebe.  
–La que no me habla ni por error es Piper–dijo cambiando el tema, a algo que le preocupaba más y le parecía más importante que David.  
–Quien creería que la dulce Piper sería la que iba a dejar de hablarte por algo así–comentó Katrina, dando vuelta la página y borrando algo, para verse más natural.  
–No puedo decir que no comprendo su actitud, creo que tiene motivos para estar enojada, pero yo la necesito.  
–Otra cosa que jamás creí que iba a pasar era que iba a estar de acuerdo con Prue, ella tiene razón, ya se le quitará el enfado…–dijo con tranquilidad– ¡Excelente!–dijo en voz alta, fingiendo tener un resultado correcto.  
Phoebe rodó los ojos–Si, pero yo quiero que se le quite ahora–dijo borrando con frustración el ejercicio otra vez -¿Tan difícil es resolver un torpe ejercicio de álgebra? -dijo Phoebe, sacando la hoja del cuaderno, arrugándola con rabia y lanzándola al basurero, pero cayó junto a él y no dentro de él. Phoebe dio un bufido de frustración por lo del papel y se levantó para recogerlo y echarlo en la basura.  
-Yo lo hago-le dijo con voz de enamorado uno de sus compañeros, otro de los que babeaban por ella.  
-Gracias-dijo Phoebe-pero yo puedo hacerlo-insistió, tratando de agacharse con dificultad, pero desistió-¿Lo botas por mí?-preguntó cambiando de opinión.  
El chico asintió contento, como si la basura de Phoebe fuera su oxígeno, e hizo lo que se le pidió.  
-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Katrina mirando la cara de rabia de Phoebe, al volver a su asiento.  
-Estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo-dijo dejando caer un par de lágrimas. Katrina era despistada y nunca ponía mucha atención en los demás, pero Phoebe era su mejor amiga y pudo notar que estaba acongojada.  
-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó dejando de lado sus cosas, mientras Phoebe trataba de reprimir su llanto en un puchero y asintió-Phoebe…-dijo en tono retórico, Phoebe negó con la cabeza-¿Quieres contarme?  
-No me pude agachar, no como antes-dijo frustrada-No pude hacer el "movimiento"-dijo refiriéndose a la pose sexy que solía usar cuando se le caía algo-ni siquiera, ni siquiera lo intenté…-dijo apretando los labios-Estoy obesa, me cuesta moverme tan ligera como antes y me queda mucho tiempo para seguir así-dijo llevando sus manos a su cara, para tapar su llanto. Katrina abrazó a su amiga con fuerza.  
-Tranquila, ya va a pasar-le dijo sin encontrar nada mejor que decir, acariciando la espalda de Phoebe.  
-No va a pasar-dijo Phoebe en un susurro, dejándose querer por Katrina-Sólo está empezando…-dijo con desesperanza.

***

–Lo que esta jovencita tiene–dijo la enfermera Thomson–es hambre, seguramente no has comido nada hoy.  
Leo tomó aire profundamente, y rodando los ojos se sentó en uno de los asientos de la enfermería, estaba comenzando a desesperarse.  
–Toma, llévate esta manzana, aunque falta poco para la hora de la comida–le dijo la enfermera entregándole una manzana roja a Piper, mientras se bajaba de la camilla para irse a clases junto a Leo. Una vez fuera, Leo se apoyó en la pared y Piper se detuvo junto a él.  
–Cómete eso para que nos vayamos rápido–le pidió Leo con frialdad, se estaba colapsando. Piper miró la fruta y con dificultad le dio un mordisco, después de cuatro días comiendo medio pan en las tardes–para que nadie sospechara nada en casa– y sólo agua el resto del día, era difícil comer algo a esa hora. Acaba de notar que tenía hambre, antes no se había dado cuenta y se comió la manzana con más tranquilidad, mascando lentamente y en mordiscos muy pequeños.  
-Prepárate mentalmente, en el almuerzo no va a haber ninguna excusa-le dijo Leo, con tono autoritario-Y no vamos a movernos de ahí hasta que limpies el plato con la lengua-exigió. Piper lo miró perpleja, sin decir nada-¿Hace cuánto que no comes?-le preguntó ladeando la cabeza, apoyándola en su propio hombro. Piper sintió un escalofrío.  
-"Miente, miente, miente"-se dijo de forma rápida a sí misma, para luego contestar-Tres segundos, una manzana.  
Leo tomó aire profundamente, la chica se volvía a hacer la difícil-No bromeo-dijo cruzándose de brazos, molesto.  
-Yo tampoco, déjame en paz-dijo girando sobre sus talones para irse al salón, pero Leo la detuvo, aunque ella no volteó.  
-Si me meto, es porque te amo-dijo él, con seriedad, pronunciando lenta y precisamente las últimas dos palabras-No intentes engañarme, te conozco, reconoce que hay algo que te está pasando-le pidió acongojado, Piper dejó de tironear y Leo la soltó con delicadeza.  
No se atrevió a voltear, tenía ganas de llorar y tirarse al suelo, podía sentir la angustia de Leo y que él se estaba preocupando en serio- "Claro que algo me pasa"-pensó- "Ahora, si supiera qué podría decirte…pero estoy tan confundida como tú ahora"-pensó algo mareada todavía, pero no dijo nada de eso y se fue corriendo al salón, dando pasos algo inestables y descoordinados, dejando a Leo con los ojos vidriosos y el corazón en la mano.  
-"No puedo verla así, no puedo"-dijo apoyando su cabeza en la pared, completamente desolado. No podía soportar verla así de pálida, frágil, llevaba resfriada desde hace unos días y parecía tan distraída y perdida en su propio mundo… ¿Dónde estaba Piper? Su Piper…

***

Prue y Sam habían sido retiradas de la sala de clases por la maestra Peterson para que entrenaran algo de la rutina de animadoras. En poco tiempo comenzaría la liga de Fútbol, lo que conllevaba la liga de cheerleaders durante los partidos.  
-¡Endereza la cadera Williams!-gritó la maestra Peterson a Taylor, quien no lograba dar la vuelta sin enchuecarse-Excelente Halliwell.  
Prue entrenaba duro, era la líder del grupo y debía mantener la unidad y la perfección en el equipo, pero no sabía si podría asistir a las finales…sería dejar a Phoebe, Piper y Paige solas un mes completo, mientras ella estaba en New York y no le convencía mucho la idea.  
-¡Bloque 5!-gritó la maestra Peterson, haciendo que las chicas se formaran en la posición correcta-1,2,3,4-contaba mientras aplaudía y gritaba los números-5,6,7,8  
-Esto es un abuso-dijo Sam, de estómago al suelo junto a Prue, moviendo las piernas.  
-Tenemos que ganar-dijo Prue, volteándose al igual que Sam, poniéndose boca arriba-¿Para qué participar si no vamos a ser las mejores?  
-Ni las mejores resisten tanto entrenamiento-dijo Sam, separándose de Prue para hacer la base de elevación, a la cual se subiría su amiga.  
-Golden School, más que Cool-gritó Prue desde arriba, era una frase bastante estúpida pero la maestra Peterson pensaba que era increíble, de todas maneras lograría hacerla cambiar de opinión antes de la presentación real.  
-Excelente trabajo chicas-dijo la maestra, cuando se desarmaron y volvieron a las filas-Excelente, vayan a almorzar y coman bien, si tengo tiempo las saco de clases más tarde, si no nos vemos mañana-dijo mientras las chicas tomaban sus bolsos y se iban a duchar, no valía la pena volver a ponerse la ropa de diario, ya que era probable que las sacaran de nuevo y cambiarse de ropa a cada minuto era irritante, por lo que la escuela estaba siendo dominada por "Un grupo de frívolas sin sentido de la utilización de neuronas" como solían decir sus hermanas para molestarla-¡Jones!-gritó la maestra Peterson, con su fuerte y sónica voz-¿Quieres saber que es abuso?-preguntó, Samantha cerró los ojos, tragó saliva y volteó.  
-¿Cómo me escuchó?-preguntó susurrándole a Prue, ella se encogió de hombros, divertida.  
-Porque todo lo veo, todo lo escucho y todo lo manejo-dijo apretando los ojos, arrugando la nariz-¡Veinte vueltas! A ver si te siguen quedando ganas de quejarte-dijo mientras Sam miraba al cielo, en busca de una ayuda divina y comenzaba a correr por el rededor de la cancha.  
-Debo mantener mi boca cerrada…-murmuró para Sam para sí misma.  
-¡Buen grito de guerra!-dijo la maestra Peterson-eso vas a ir cantando, mientras corres.  
Prue no aguantó la risa y sacó su celular para grabar a su amiga gritando "Debo mantener mi boca cerrada" cuando vio que tenía un mensaje de texto, de Hackett, como de costumbre.

"_Amor mío, te he extrañado más de lo que puedes imaginar, cada día sin verte, sin sentir tu dulce aroma o tocar tu tersa piel, se hace interminable, se siente como un castigo del cielo por atreverme a amar tus labios…Estaré de vuelta en cuatro días, anota en tu agenda que tienes una cita con la persona que más te ama en el mundo.  
Te ama, te necesita, te extraña…  
Hackett"_

Prue reconocía que amaba ese tipo de mensajes de su príncipe azul, pero no lo había echado tanto de menos como pensaba, era más una distracción que un amor…últimamente se había vuelto todo muy rutinario, no lo veía hace días y sólo recibía mensajes de su parte…nunca tenía la posibilidad de llamarlo o hablar con él y ese tipo de relación no le gustaba; pero debía entender, Hackett no era de ahí, tenía a su familia en Alemania, una carrera en la universidad…no podía ser tan egoísta como para exigirle todo su tiempo con ella ¿O sí?…Quizás, su ausencia había apaciguado un poco sus sentimientos, pero ya sería tiempo para volver a verlo, incluso, estaba pensando seriamente en presentárselo a sus hermanas.  
Seleccionó la opción para devolver el mensaje, y escribía una respuesta: _"Anotado y archivado, no aguanto las ganas de verte, cuídate mucho y espero que el tiempo pase rápido para volver a encontrarnos. Te quiere, Prue."_

***

Mientras almorzaban, Piper y Leo se mantenían en un silencio catatónico, no había nadie en la mesa junto a ellos; Fray y el resto habían sentido la incomodidad, y habían decidido irse antes de quedar en zona de guerra.  
Leo no tenía intenciones de conversar con Piper, lo tenía harto, cansado y frustrado, ¿Por qué las mujeres eran tan tercas? "No son las mujeres" se dijo a sí mismo "Es Piper en particular". Por otro lado, esta no quería oír ningún comentario de su parte "No es mi padre, no es mi madre, que viva y deje vivir" se dijo Piper molesta, como una niña de cuatro años quien era obligada a comerse sus vegetales cuando ella sólo quería el postre, o nada en este caso.  
Ambos comían lentamente, sobretodo ella que cada bocado de tallarines era un suplicio una tortura China, una puñalada a su orgullo. Al terminar de comer, se pararon juntos y se dirigieron al baño a lavarse los dientes, como todos después de almorzar.

Leo entró y se lavó la cara, estaba un poco cansado de discutir con Piper todos los días, la muchacha se ponía cada vez más fría e insoportable, no era nada comparado a lo que había conocido hace un par de meses atrás.  
-¡Qué tal Wyatt!-le preguntó David Scott-¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida?-le preguntó chocando su puño con el de Leo.  
-Bien gracias, ¿Y Tú?-preguntó distrayéndose un rato de Piper, sorprendido por el saludo del capitán del equipo de fútbol.  
-He escuchado cosas, sobre ti-dijo arreglándose el uniforme del equipo-me han dicho que eres buen deportista Leo, lamentablemente el año que viene Thomas Silver y yo dejamos el equipo, por razones obvias-dijo refiriéndose a su graduación de la escuela-Habrán audiciones para entrar, me gustaría que participaras.  
Leo se quedó pensativo, tratando de averiguar si era una broma de mal gusto, pero Scott parecía serio.  
-Claro, gracias por la invitación-finalizó Leo, sonriente, le gustaba mucho el fútbol y si se metía al equipo podría lograr una beca para la universidad un par de años más tarde.  
-No es nada Wyatt-le dijo chocando su mano para despedirse-El equipo de fútbol está hecho de gente talentosa, pero no solamente eso-dijo con orgullo- de gente popular, y así debe mantenerse-dijo guiñándole un ojo-eres muy cotizado entre las chicas Wyatt, deberías abrir más los ojos y dejar de juntarte tanto con esos perdedores de Díaz y FrankenPiper-dijo secándose las manos en la playera.  
Leo sintió ganas de patear al tipo en el suelo, pero sabía que tirarlo por un barranco no iba a lograr que cambiara de opinión, ni que su mente superficial cambiase.  
-Gracias David, pero me agrada estar con gente transparente, no con gente que usa máscaras-dijo omitiendo más comentarios, David parecía no entender que quiso decir.  
-Buena idea-dijo creyendo que era un comentario positivo-como consejo, de hombre a hombre-dijo casi en tono confidencial-Michelle Moore, sexy, linda, popular, animadora-dijo giñándole un ojo-Nos vemos Wyatt-se despidió saliendo del baño, mientras Leo contaba hasta diez y volví a su natural estado de paz.

***

Piper se había lavado los dientes y acomodado el cabello. Se estaba mirando al espejo y podía ver sus frenillos y esos horribles lentes negros que solía usar, eran espantosos…realmente parecía Frankenstein, o Gasparín…estaba pálida, con la piel reseca y las uñas algo débiles, se le habían quebrado tres en los últimos días, sin razón aparente; pero ella sabía que había una razón, le faltaban vitaminas que sólo podía obtener con comida, pero no merecía comerla…era tan horrible, tan espantosa, tan pérdida de tiempo…debía ser totalmente desagradable ver comer a una chica tan fea, y tan "¿Gorda?" se preguntó mirándose al espejo con más detalle. Nunca había pensado que estaba gorda, pero por alguna razón ahora, al mirarse al espejo, podía encontrar mil fallas y defectos en sí misma, y por primera vez se encontraba gorda.  
-"Gorda y comiendo como cerda"-se dijo a sí misma, recordando el plato de fideos que Leo la había obligado a comer-"Pero todo tiene solución, menos la muerte ¿Verdad?"-se preguntó de forma retórica, entrando a un cubículo del baño-"Ya verás que si no funciona el plan A, el B nunca está de sobre o muy lejos de servir".  
Al fin y al cabo no era su culpa, había sido Leo quien la había hecho comerse todo eso, de ser por ella no hubiera ni mirado el plato, tenía que enmendar su error por haber comido y tomar otra opción, así que lo que iba a ser no podía estar tan mal ¿Cierto? - "Ah no, detente aquí Piper"-se dijo a sí misma, como tratando de convencerse, y aunque tenía claro que no iba a detenerse, también que no debía hacer lo que iba a hacer.

***

Phoebe estaba comiendo junto a Katrina en la misma mesa de siempre, cuando sintió que había alguien detrás de ella.  
– ¡David!-dijo al voltear, y ver la cara del bronceado y fuerte capitán del equipo de fútbol.  
–Hola Phoebe-dijo galante, sonriendo- quería preguntarte si querías salir conmigo el martes, te diría antes pero tengo demasiados exámenes que hacer-dijo hundiéndose de hombros- tu sabes, antes de salir a las finales de fútbol-dijo acomodándose su limpio, lacio y bien cuidado cabello.  
– ¡Claro que me gustaría!-dijo Phoebe emocionada y casi gritando, pero calmándose al instante, no quería parecer desesperada ¡Pero estaba tan contenta! Sentía que el corazón iba a salírsele por la boca.  
–Excelente, te llamaré-dijo tronando los dedos para irse a sentar con el resto de sus amigos, en la misma mesa que Prue.  
-¡Segunda cita!-chillaron Katrina y Phoebe tomándose de las manos por la emoción, golpeando el suelo con los pies.  
-¿Estás cambiándonos por un superficial?-dijo John, un chico del grupo de Phoebe, sumamente rebelde y temido por la mayoría de la escuela, había repetido tres veces el último curso y por lo visto pretendía repetirlo de nuevo.  
-No-se defendió Phoebe-¿Acaso no puedo salir con quien quiera?-reclamó, el resto la miró negando con la cabeza.  
-Claro, pero te estás ablandando Pheebs-le dijo John-Ya no sales a las fiestas, me han dicho que te han visto estudiando…-dijo como si fuera el peor pecado del mundo, y claro, para ellos sí lo era- y ahora, citas estables…me preocupas-dijo John, dando la conversación terminada.  
Phoebe quedó algo perturbada por las palabras de John: Era cierto, se estaba ablandando. Estaba ordenando su vida, hace muchos días que no salía a una fiesta…había dejado de fumar y beber, no había sido fácil, pero tenía que hacerlo. Podía sentir como ese embarazo le quitaba, poco a poco, y casi sin notarlo, su vida su social, sus amigos, su tiempo: Su libertad.

***

Esa tarde, las cuatro hermanas estaban listas para ir a comer a casa de los Trudeau. Se habían arreglado bastante, querían verse presentables para la cena, sobre todo para lo que tenían que decir. Piper había preparado un dulce de fresas para el postre, sabía que la madre de Andy era amante de las fresas.  
-¡Vamos, es tarde!-dijo Prue corriendo con el bowl en los brazo hasta al auto, mientras Piper y Phoebe ya iban adelante, y Paige estaba cerrando la puerta con pestillo, no sería divertido que alguien entrara a robar durante la cena.  
-¡Cerrado!-dijo Paige, corriendo hasta el auto al ver que todas las demás ya estaban adentro, odiaba llegar al final a cualquier cosa.  
-¿Le diste doble llave?-preguntó Prue, mirando para atrás para asegurarse de que las dos estuvieran con el cinturón de seguridad puesto.  
-Prue, lo he hecho mil veces, sé cómo hacerlo, relájate-dijo Paige, echándose para atrás en el asiento y bajando la ventana para poder respirar ese aire fresco nocturno que tanto le gustaba.  
-Eso no contesta mi pregunta-dijo Prue, arrugando la nariz.  
-Si-dijo Paige rodando los ojos, mientras ponía Play a su reproductor musical al igual que Phoebe.  
Piper tomó el volante del auto y enderezó el retrovisor-Paige, muévete un poco que no veo para atrás.  
Quizás era una irresponsabilidad estar manejando después de haberse desmayado en la mañana, pero si lo hacía con cuidado no habría problemas, no iba a pedirle a Prue que manejara por ella, eso traería preguntas y ella no podría dar respuestas.  
Al llegar a la casa de los Trudeau, Phoebe fue la que llegó primero a la puerta. La noche era especialmente importante para ella, esa noche le diría a los padres de Andy acerca de su embarazo. Acercó su mano, algo temblorosa hasta el timbre y presionó el botón.  
–Buenas tardes señor Trudeau-dijo cuando sintió que alguien abría la puerta- ¿Podemos pasar?–preguntó Phoebe, nerviosamente, acariciando sus brazos producto del frío.  
– ¡Phoebe!–le saludó el papá de Andy, haciéndola girar en un paternal abrazo que lo sorprendió un poco al sentirla tan pesada, pero lo disimuló bien, tenía experiencia con las mujeres y el mínimo comentario las haría creer que estaban gordas hasta el final de sus días– ¿Cómo están niñas?-preguntó sonriente-pasen, pasen-les pidió indicándole la entrada a las cuatro adolescentes.  
Las niñas pasaron directamente al comedor, que estaba decorado especialmente para ellas. La alfombra beige estaba recién lavada y cada cuadro estaba perfectamente derecho. La mesa del comedor estaba impecablemente lustrada, al menos los fragmentos de esquina que podían verse, ya que estaba cubierta por un mantel azul oscuro aparentemente nuevo.  
-¡Hola!-saludó la mamá de Andy, desde la cocina, pero saliendo rápidamente al encuentro de ellas-¿Y eso?-preguntó mirando las manos de Prue.  
-Ah, es un postre que hizo Piper-dijo sonriendo, Piper se sonrojó-Sabemos que usted ama las fresas, aquí tiene-dijo entregándole el bowl ante la mirada emocionada de la madre de Andy-gracias por la invitación-dijo Prue, las demás asintieron y sonrieron.  
-No es nada cariño-dijo el papá de Andy, George-no era necesario-dijo hablando del postre.  
- ¡Mira qué hora es!-dijo Jane, la madre de Andy, mirando el reloj del comedor escandalizada-¡Y aún ese chico no baja!¡Andrew Trudeau, baja aquí inmediatamente si no…  
-¡Aquí estoy! No es necesario que gri…-dijo Andy bajando las escaleras, rápido como un rayo, pero deteniéndose de golpe al ver lo hermosa que se veía Prue. Andy estaba embobado mirando a su mejor amiga, como si nunca la hubiera visto antes. Estaba hermosa "No, no está, es hermosa" se dijo así mismo –tes-terminó de decir, para no quedar más idiota de lo que se había visto hace unos minutos antes.  
-A la mesa, a la mesa-dijo la mujer completamente estresada, era una persona muy dulce, pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba dar una buena atención a las visitas y tener todo en perfecto estado, y que Andy se demorara era, para ella, un punto en contra para su cena.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa, dejando las cabeceras para los padres y los costados para los niños. Phoebe y Andy estaban a la derecha de George, en ese orden. Al frente, a la derecha de Jane, se encontraban Prue, Piper y Paige.  
-Adivinarás-comenzó a decir el señor Trudeau, mientras la madre de Andy servía la carne- que te conseguí una dirección, para que vayas directamente al cuartel en donde tu papá trabajaba cuando yo lo conocí-dijo mirando a Paige, esta no podía contener su alegría.  
– ¿De verdad?–preguntó con los ojos brillantes de emoción– ¡Gracias!–dijo saltando a los brazos del Sr Trudeau, este correspondió el abrazo como si fuera su propio padre, Sam y él habían sido amigos durante la academia de policía, pero no supo nada más de él desde el día en que decidió irse de la casa Halliwell.  
-Muchas gracias-le dijo Piper al señor Trudeau-No sabe lo importante que es para Paige.  
-No es nada Piper-dijo George-Sam fue un gran amigo, me salvó la vida una vez.  
Paige abrió los ojos como platos, orgullosa de su apellido y de la sangre que corría por sus venas. Su padre había sido un héroe, no, su padre era un héroe y pronto se encontrarían ¿Cuántas niñas desearían tener a un padre tan genial como el suyo? No podía esperar conocerlo, darle un abrazo y decirle papá por primera vez…era demasiada la emoción. Iban a volver a ser familia, incluso su padre tendría a un amigo cerca, y quizás pudieran organizar algo entre todos para un día de campo o algo por el estilo, la vida con su padre sería maravillosa.  
-Bueno-dio la mamá de Andy, después de haber servido la carne y devuelto al olla a la cocina-ahí en el centro hay ensaladas y aderezos, sírvanse como en casa-les pidió sonriente.

Luego del primer brindis, de la comida y conversaciones triviales, llegó la hora del postre y "la hora de la verdad" como lo habían decidido Paige, Prue y Phoebe.

-Quiero aprovechar el postre, si me permiten-dijo Prue, como la jefa de la familia Halliwell-para hacer un brindis-dijo poniéndose de pie-Quiero dar gracias, por la hermosa familia que tengo-dijo mirándolos a todos-por estas maravillosas personas que están hoy junto a mí, por esta familia que siempre ha estado para nosotras, más que nuestra propia sangre-dijo pensando en su padre, casi sin querer-Andy, Sr y Sra Trudeau, gracias por todo, por lo que hacen por nosotras cada vez que necesitamos algo. Han sido una bendición estos dieciocho años, y espero que sigan en nuestras vidas para siempre-dijo provocando que la mamá de Andy comenzara a llorar, y Phoebe también, producto de las hormonas.  
-Pero-dijo volviendo a convocar las miradas hacia ella-hay algo que tengo que decirles-dijo mirando a Phoebe, quien se tensó de inmediato y dejó su copa sobre la mesa-Algo muy importante que deben saber, que no es fácil de decir…no a la familia-dijo mirando con detenimiento todas las caras del salón, a pesar de parecer segura estaba nerviosa y el corazón le latía con rapidez, su pie derecho no paraba de de girar alrededor del izquierdo, al notar el tic se detuvo.  
– ¿Les pasó algo a ti o a tus hermanas?–preguntó Jane preocupada, parándose del asiento– ¿Algo está mal?-dijo mirando a George, asustada, él le devolvió una mirada tranquila.  
–No–dijo Prue, negando con suavidad–digamos que no es algo bueno, pero tampoco malo.  
–Habla Prue-le pidió Andy, llamando la atención por el tono agresivo; si le había pasado algo, quería saberlo ahora, mataría con sus propias manos a quien se hubiera atrevido a herirla.  
–Mi hermana-dijo haciendo que las miradas se desviaran hacia las otras tres- bueno, Phoebe–dijo tomando fuerzas, y casi sin respirar. Las miradas se centraron en ella–Ella, ella está embarazada.  
La señora Trudeau se puso pálida y dio un leve chillido, soltó la copa y casi se va de espaldas ante la declaración. George abrió los ojos y no dijo nada, quedó perplejo: No había sido su idea, la niña de verdad estaba más pesada. Andy frunció el ceño, Prue parecía tomarlo con demasiada tranquilidad…aunque pensándolo bien, quizás se hubiera enterado hace un tiempo.  
– ¿Pero qué?-atinó a decir la mamá de Andy rompiendo el silencio, echándose aire con una servilleta. Phoebe se mordía los labios y chocaba sus pulgares contra la mesa producto de su nerviosismo, era como una pequeña batería y los dedos las baquetas ¿Cuántas veces tendría que pasar esta situación?  
–Si, todas pensamos lo mismo cuando nos enteramos-dijo Prue, ya más tranquila pero no menos tensa, tratando de mantener la calma. Piper miraba con cara de aburrimiento, mientras Paige tomaba la mano de Prue, sólo para recordarle que estaba ahí.  
– ¿Desde cuándo lo saben?-preguntó el señor Trudeau con aflicción, cambiando su posición hasta situarse junto a su esposa, a quien tenía abrazada.  
–Poco tiempo-dijo Prue. Se sentía muy mal, sentía que estaba decepcionando a personas tan cercanas para ella como lo serían sus tíos maternos. Ella no quería haberles dicho nada, ella ni siquiera quería que pasara lo que estaba pasando, se sentía avergonzada y culpable por las declaraciones que estaba dando.  
– ¡Pobre criatura!-dijo Jane, arrepintiéndose de haber dicho eso frente a Phoebe- ¿Qué van a hacer?-preguntó rápidamente.  
–Cumplir con los niños-dijo Paige con naturalidad, notando que Prue no tenía demasiadas ganas de seguir hablando, y Phoebe no abría la boca, tampoco iba a esperar a que Piper dijera algo.  
–Si, si-dijo Jane de manera frenética, frotándose las manos- cumplir con ¿Con los niños?-preguntó en la parte final "¿Qué era lo que había querido decir con eso?".  
–Son dos-dijo Phoebe, pronunciándose sin atreverse a mirar a nadie a los ojos. Sólo ahora podía entender como una acción, como una pequeña e irresponsable acción podía influir en la vida de muchas personas, si tan sólo lo hubiera pensando antes…  
– ¡Dios santo!-dijo la mujer, sentándose en la silla mientras George acariciaba su mano.  
–Yo me sentí en el deber de contarles, ustedes son muy importantes para nosotras y necesitábamos que supieran…-dijo Prue mirando a Andy, él bajó la mirada. Eran los mejores amigos desde hace 16 años, se conocían desde que Andy nació…entonces ¿Por qué no le había contado a él primero?  
–Cariño, cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden contar con nosotros, pero-dijo el señor Trudeau, con tono calmado-pero no nos pidan que asimilemos la noticia tan fácil, estamos en shock.  
–Gracias-dijo Phoebe, acercándose a George-lo siento…  
-Oh-dijo Jane levantándose de su asiento para abrazar a Phoebe y dejarla llorar sobre su hombro-todo va a estar bien, ya vas a ver-dijo diciendo lo primero que se le viniera a la mente.

La reciente confesión de las hermanas Halliwell había desarmado un poco la cena, por lo que luego de un tiempo terminaron todos repartidos por la casa, conversando y haciendo cosas.  
Andy se mantenía lejos de Prue, y jugaba a las cartas con su padre, Piper y Paige. Estaba dolido porque su mejor amiga de todo el mundo no hubiera sido capaz de decirle la verdad, y hubiera esperado que se enterara con el resto.  
-No robaste-le dijo Paige a Andy, éste sacó otra carta-¿Te sirve?  
Andy la miró y observó su mano-No, al pozo-dijo lanzándola en un montón que tenían a la derecha.  
-¿En qué andan?-preguntó Prue, sentándose junto al resto. Andy la ignoró.  
-Jugamos, ¿Quieres?-preguntó George, haciéndole un espacio para que pusiera su silla.  
-Claro-dijo Prue, sentándose junto a los demás. Ya no se sentía tan incómoda, al parecer lo habían tomado bien.  
-Claro-repitió Andy burlándose, saliendo enojado del juego y subiendo a su cuarto.  
-¡Espera!-dijo Prue corriendo detrás de él. Piper y Paige se miraron extrañadas.  
-¡Andrew!-dijo su padre molesto-¡Baja en este instante! ¿Qué manera es esa de tratar a los invitados?-preguntó enojado, si había algo que odiaba aquel oficial de policía eran las faltas de respeto, sobretodo en su casa. Andy volteó y dijo en un susurró: "Lo siento".  
-¿Nos permiten?-preguntó Prue, pidiendo permiso para salir a hablar con Andy afuera, el resto asintió.

Una vez que salieron, Prue preguntó enojada-¿Qué demonios te está pasando? ¡No me hablas desde la cena!-dijo cruzándose de brazos.  
-¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti? Somos los mejores amigos desde hace años, y de repente aparece un extranjero, te cuenta historias bonitas y dejas de contarme tus cosas-se quejó sentándose en el suelo, tomando una piedra que lanzó lejos.  
-¿Perdón?-preguntó Prue, visiblemente ofendida, pestañando repetidas veces-¡No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando! O sea, tú sales con la chica más insoportable y estúpida del mundo, que hiere a mis hermanas cada vez que puede y soy yo ¿Soy yo la del problema?-preguntó con la voz quebrada haciendo que Andy se pusiera de pie molesto.  
-¡Taylor no tiene nada que ver en esto! Y si, tú eres la del problema ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Phoebe estaba embarazada?  
-¡Acabo de decírtelo! Reaccionas como si te hubieras enterado por cualquier persona.  
-No fue por cualquier persona, pero fue como si yo fuera cualquier persona.  
-¡Por favor no exageres! –le pidió con los ojos vidriosos, desde hace tiempo estaba teniendo fuertes discusiones con Andy casi a diario-No sé bien desde cuando nuestra relación se volvió peleas e ironías –dijo con voz quedada, mirando al suelo-No me gusta, me lastima ¿No se suponía que íbamos a ser amigos por siempre? ¿Esto es amistad?-le preguntó casi en un grito al final. Ambos sintieron como la última palabra retumbaba con fuerza en sus oídos, pero más que en sus oídos en su corazón ¿Por qué tenían que ser solamente amigos?

***

En el cuarto de arriba, Jane y Phoebe estaban completamente ajenas a la discusión que había abajo.  
-No sé si te sirva esto-dijo buscando algunas cosas en una caja-era mío-dijo pasándole una jardinera ancha, muy bonita-la usé durante el embarazo de Andy-dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica-es muy especial. Quiero que la conserves.  
-¿Qué?-preguntó Phoebe contrariada-No, no puedo hacer eso ¡Es parte de sus recuerdos!  
-No te preocupes, tengo otra más y esta es muy cómoda-dijo sonriente, haciendo una pausa-No es que no puedas comprarte una nueva, o que no me importe pero, quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo el apoyo de los Trudeau.  
-Gracias-dijo abrazándola con emoción-de verdad, muchas gracias-dijo con sinceridad, parecía que no estaba tan sola como siempre había creído.  
-No me agradezcas cariño-dijo acariciando su cabello-No hay de qué, esta fue alguna vez de tu madre.  
-¿De mamá?-preguntó con una ligera sonrisa.  
-Si, cuando yo estaba esperando a Andy, no eran tiempos fáciles-dijo con un leve suspiro-tu madre había tenido a Prue hace poco tiempo, dijo que yo la necesitaba más-dijo riendo al recordar el momento-era cierto, tu madre era una mujer bondadosa Phoebe, siempre preocupada por los demás, incluso por quienes no conocía.  
Jane les tenía mucho cariño a las niñas, y no podía evitar sentir tristeza al ver que a pesar de que los tenían a ellos, eran familias diferentes y que no tenían una madre que les enseñara como hacer las cosas en momentos así, ella siempre estaría para las Halliwell.  
-Gracias-dijo Phoebe, abrazando a la señora Trudeau y pensando en cómo sería todo si ahora estuviera abrazando a su madre.

***

Andy la miró, estaba apoyada sobre el borde de madera que protegía la escalera de la entrada. Tenía las manos apretadas sobre ella, los hombros tensos y la mirada al suelo. Ella tenía razón ¿Cuándo su relación había llegado a eso?  
-Lo siento-dijo haciendo que Prue lo mirara directamente a los ojos, a esos ojos que tanto amaba-tienes razón.  
-También lo siento-dijo abrazándolo con necesidad, como si el abrazo de ese chico de fuerte torso quitara todos sus problemas de su mente-es todo tan…complicado…Phoebe, la universidad, el entrenamiento, de nuevo Phoebe…  
-Lo sé-dijo acariciando la cabeza y la espalda de su amiga-se llama crecer…  
-No me gusta-dijo afirmándose con fuerza sobre el pecho de Andy. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, abrazados un rato-no me gusta-repitió en un susurro ahogado.

Paige, George y Piper miraban por la ventana como los chicos se reconciliaban.  
Piper miraba con algo de culpa la escena, Leo daba todo por ella y ella le respondía sólo con insolencias y problemas, ella le mentía cada a día sobre lo que realmente le estaba pasando… ¿Era eso amistad?  
Paige sonreía, las cosas entre Andy y Prue estaban volviendo a la normalidad, a veces era bueno tener ciertas discusiones con tus amigos, hacía las relaciones más fuertes y eso lo podían asegurar perfectamente ella y Glenn. Amigos, eran los mejores amigos que el mundo podía conocer.

Amigos.

* * *

**¿Nombres para chica o chico? ¡Se aceptan todos! Hasta ahora hay cinco nombres en competencia: Rose, Víctor, Patty, Piper y Matthew.**

**Gracias por los reviews, de verdad se siente genial leerlos y saber que están ahí. Prefiero tener unos excelentes en calidad que a tener muchos que no digan nada ¡Gracias! **

**¡Abrazos enormes! Benditas sean :D y Benditos también.**


	13. Sólo abrázame

**DEDICATORIAS A: AnnaHalliwell, bellaHerms22, Vane-chan, Rochelle Kuchiki y Viiry =)**

******RECOMENDACIONES DE CHARMED: Una nueva historia mía y de Vane-chan6, bajo la autoria de una cuenta que hicimos juntas "HalliwellChan6" el fic se llama "Hasta que la sangre nos separe"; "El heredero de la oscuridad" de Vane-chan6 y "Los ángeles caídos" de AnnaHalliwell.**

**RECOMENDACIONES OTROS FANDOMS= "Tu y yo AU" (Harry Potter) de bellaHerms22 y "Pasado, Presente, Futuro y amor" (Naruto) de Viiry.**

* * *

**_Capítulo doce: Sólo abrázame_**

Los últimos cuatro días, Paige y Glenn habían recurrido casi todo San Francisco en busca del padre de Paige. Habían dado vueltas por el centro, Chinatown, Nob Hill, Russian Hill, La pequeña Italia, Telegraph Hill, incluso el peligroso barrio Tenderloin, al cual Glenn no había querido ir con Paige, considerando que era un barrio bajo y ella una mujer, pero ella no le hizo caso y fue de todos modos, arrastrándolo a ir. La desesperación y el cansancio comenzaban a notarse en la irritación de Paige y Glenn, quienes llevaban discutiendo durante todo el día, pero ambos seguían en la "misión" sin flaquear: Debían encontrar a Samuel.

–He buscado por todas partes Glenn, si este no es el lugar te juro que me tiro desde el Golden Gate a la carretera–dijo irritada, tocando la puerta del recinto varias veces, con insistencia. Era vieja, estaba muy mal cuidada y la manilla de la puerta parecía que iba a caerse en el momento en que la tocara para abrirla. Segundos más tarde, una persona abrió, sin que se cayera la manilla, sorprendentemente.  
– Hola, soy Paige Matthews, quisiera saber si usted maneja el paradero de Samuel Matthews–dijo rápidamente, como sabiéndose todo de memoria de tantas veces que lo había tenido que repetir antes, al hombre que estaba en la puerta quien debía tener unos cincuenta o sesenta años de edad.  
–Si, claro que sé…bueno, más o menos en donde–dijo complicado, gruñendo.  
– ¡Genial! ¿Podría ayudarme, por favor?–pidió con un puchero, tenía que tratar de lograr la máxima cantidad de información posible, aunque por dentro no podía más de maldecir por el agotador día.  
–Esperen–dijo cerrando la puerta y entrando a la casa. Glenn y Paige se sentaron en la vereda a esperar a que volviera.  
Paige se encontraba jugando con sus dedos, mientras Glenn tiraba piedras a una lata que estaba en el suelo, tratando de hacer tiempo durante los quince minutos que esperaron, antes de decidir irse, estaban seguros que no iba a volver. Glenn se estaba subiendo a su bicicleta y se acomodándose el casco, mientras Paige se amarraba bien las rodilleras, cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir–Está en esta dirección–dijo con una hoja amarillenta en la mano.  
– ¿Otra dirección?–preguntó Paige, suspirando, mirando al cielo como si fuera a recibir alguna disculpa de alguien por no ayudarla a encontrar a su padre. Se acercó a la puerta de una carrera– ¡Ya me han enviado a muchos lugares en estos días!–dijo aunque decepcionada, más enojada que todo.  
–Señorita, estoy casi seguro que aquí lo va a encontrar–dijo con seriedad, cerrando la puerta de un fuerte golpe.  
–Gracias–murmuró molesta, mirando a Glenn con la mandíbula apretada–vamos–dijo haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza, se subió a su bicicleta, y Glenn emprendió el camino guiándola por las calles de San Francisco, él sabía que muy pronto las cosas se iban a poner color de hormiga.

***

–Phoebe, tienes que ir–le dijo Katrina afirmándose de los pies de su amiga sin dejarla avanzar–es la fiesta de Sussy ¡De Sussy!–dijo ilusionada, como si fuera a recibir la visita del Papa –no podemos dejar de ir, sabes que pasa en las fiestas de Sussy.  
–Por eso mismo, no iré–dijo molesta, tratando de sacársela de encima–y ponte de pie que quiero comerme mi helado, y con el tuyo en mi otra mano no puedo hacerlo bien–dijo mientras su amiga rezongaba y se ponía de pie, pero no paraba de presionarla.  
– ¡Ay Phoebe! Hasta David te invitó ¿Vas a decirle que no a David?–preguntó poniéndole cara de cordero degollado, rogándole su asistencia a la gran fiesta de chicos malos geniales. En las fiestas de Sussy, por lo general, se llenaba de gente extraña y era fácil conseguir drogas a buenos precios y de distintos tipos, era el momento en que olvidabas quien eras, donde estabas y con quien, era la perfecta libertad– ¡La última vez te encantó!–dijo tratando de convencerla, Phoebe se estaba empezando a aburrir.  
– Dije que no Katrina–insistió cruzando la calle desde la tienda de helados ¿Tan difícil era entender "No"? Ella tenía sus razones para no querer ir–No es un buen lugar, no quiero ir y deberías seguir mi ejemplo y no ir tampoco–dijo sorprendiéndose, se había escuchado como Prue.  
– ¿Acaso fuiste tú quien dijo eso?–preguntó Katrina, también sorprendida– ¿Qué hiciste con Phoebe?–Phoebe le hizo una mueca y no fingió no escucharla–Es cierto lo que dijo John, te estás ablandando, ¿Ahora qué? ¿Vas a empezar a ir a clases privadas? ¿Vas a aprender a tocar piano? ¿O definitivamente te irás a un convento? ¿Vas a unirte a las animadoras y serás presidenta del consejo escolar? ¿Luego te vas a cambiar el nombre a Prue?  
A Phoebe, esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, sus amigos pensaban eso de ella, todos ellos y lo sabía, lo peor de todo es que ellos podían tener razón…echaba de menos las luces, los bailes y todas esas cosas, además, no iría sola, iría don David…podría ir, a echar un vistazo, Prue nunca se enteraría. Sólo salir en la noche, como antes, volver en la mañana y nada malo iría a pasar.  
–De acuerdo, iré, pero no hablemos más de eso ¿De acuerdo?–dijo molesta, entrando a un local de video juegos con su helado de tomate y piña, era una combinación increíblemente rara y se habían dado vueltas durante una hora para buscar un local que vendiera helado de tomate, ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Eran sus antojos y no ella los que hablaban.  
– ¡Eres genial!–dijo Katrina entrando con ella al lugar, comiendo un helado igual al de Phoebe, que no tenía otra explicación que probar algo nuevo.  
–Katrina–dijo Phoebe pasándole su helado y corriendo al baño, a vaciar su estómago de lo poco que tenía adentro.  
–Tú y tus náuseas–dijo su amiga, esperando a que Phoebe saliera, mientras sostenía ambos helados y le guiñaba el ojo al tipo de las fichas a ver si le regalaba algunas.

***

Paige llegó a un lugar que no pensó nunca en este momento: El cementerio. No lo había notado antes porque no se sabía las calles y Glenn había tenido que guiarla…pero estaba asustada, ¿Qué estaban haciendo ahí?  
–Debe estar trabajando de guardia–dijo ella, sonriendo convencida, Glenn miró al piso, por alguna razón el sentía que su Sam estaba ahí, pero no trabajando precisamente. Ambos bajaron de sus bicicletas y las arrastraron junto a ellos hasta una pequeña cabina que había en la entrada del lugar–Señor, disculpe, estoy buscando a Samuel Matthews–dijo Paige con una sonrisa falsa y forzada. Un hombre viejo y delgado, con varios dientes menos y arrugas de más, subió la mirada desde su libro hasta la cara de Paige.  
–Bueno, aquí en uno de estos libros puedo buscarlo ¿En qué año murió?–preguntó poniéndose sus pequeños lentes, que antes habían estado suspendidos por una cadena desde su cuello.  
–No–dijo con una risita– usted se equivoca, el es un ex agente de la policía, debe estar trabajando aquí en alguna cosa–dijo Paige apoyada en la baranda, convencida de lo que estaba diciendo, como si fuera una verdad absoluta y ella tuviera toda la certeza de las cosas eran como decía.  
–Señorita, no hay ningún Matthews trabajando aquí desde el 49–dijo con seriedad– Pero…–dijo acomodándose los anteojos– oficial de policía, ¿Desde hace cuanto no lo ve?–preguntó el señor, con monotonía y hastío.  
–Desde hace trece años–contestó Paige, con pesar, esperando ansiosamente la respuesta del señor. Estaba parada de puntitas, apoyando sus brazos en el mostrador. Glenn estaba junto a ella, esperando.  
–Permítame buscar–dijo entrando a su lugar. Paige estaba nerviosa, cada microsegundo que esa persona pasaba lejos de ella, adentro, buscando, le parecían una eternidad; cada movimiento, cada sonido, cada respiración le parecían acciones extremas y agotadoras, no escucha nada más que el suave rasgueo de las hojas del cuaderno del cuidador, ni observaba más que las manos arrugadas y morenas de la persona que las daba vuelta –Aquí está, Matthews Samuel–dijo acercándose al mostrador con el cuaderno en la mano, provocando que el corazón de Paige diera un vuelco–murió hace ocho años en Nueva Orleans, lo enterraron aquí, como era su deseo.

Paige negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, sonriendo, esperando que le dijeran que era una broma y que su padre saldría de la puerta de donde venía el cuidador, para darle un abrazo.  
–Mira–dijo mostrándole la ubicación del cementerio. Glenn observó a Paige, quien había dejado caer de golpe gruesas lágrimas y miraba a todas partes como un animal enjaulado queriendo huir, asustada, confundida y herida.  
– ¡No es cierto!–gritó Paige corriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos, dejando su bicicleta y a Glenn en el camino– ¡No es verdad!–seguía gritando.  
Cada paso se le hacía más doloroso, sus piernas corrían lo más rápido que podían, pero no tenía control sobre sus movimientos, estaba tan desesperada y asustada, que no notó que había una grieta en el piso que la hizo caer.  
– ¡Papá!–gritó desgarradoramente, gimiendo– ¡Papá!–repitió, limpiándose la cara con su antebrazo con brusquedad y poniéndose de pie. Siguió corriendo, un poco coja y tambaleante, sin notar que atrás venía Glenn lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas y las dos bicicletas.  
–"No es verdad, no es verdad, no es verdad" –se decía a sí misma sin parar de correr–Papá–dijo llorando, encontrando al fin la tumba.  
Se quedó de pie, a uno o dos metros de la lápida. Trató de dar unos pasos, pero sentía que las piernas le pesaban y cayó de rodillas, acostada sobre la lápida de su padre, afirmándose del pasto con fuerza, como si sacarlo de raíz fuera a sacar el dolor de su corazón.  
–Tranquila Paige–le pidió Glenn, tratando de abrazarla, pero ella se lo quitó de encima.  
– ¡Papá!–gritó llorando desesperadamente sobre la tumba. Cuarenta y tres años tenía su padre cuando murió…tan joven, tenían tantas cosas que hacer, pero la vida una vez más, le había quitado a la persona que más quería–Íbamos a ser una familia, ibas a llevarme al parque–dijo arrancando trozos de pasto al suelo, frenéticamente–Te pondrías celoso de Glenn–dijo desconsolada, ahogándose en sus propias lágrimas–tendríamos peleas que terminarían en cosquillas, ibas a levantarme en brazos cuando me cayera de los patines, Prue me dijo que podías ir a vivir con nosotros y que me ibas a llevar a mi baile de graduación algún día–dijo ignorando la inflamación que tenía en el tobillo, le dolía mucho más el alma que cualquier torcedura.  
Glenn observaba con impotencia, a dos o tres metros de distancia, como Paige lloraba y gritaba, sin poder hacer nada por ella…él hubiera dado su vida por traer a Sam devuelta. Si tan sólo pudiera hacerla feliz, pero no podía, aunque quisiera, quitarle todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo ahora. No era justo, no era justo para ella todo lo que estaba sufriendo, ¿Por qué había tenido que perder a sus padres tan pequeña? ¿Por qué la vida se había encargado de destruir la familia de Paige? ¿Por qué a ella y no a él? El podría ir al fin del mundo y volver, solamente para ver su sonrisa.

***

– ¿Qué parte de "Quiero que recojan todo lo que sea explorable" no comprendió, señorita?– dijo el maestro Carter, de biología, vestido cómicamente con un sombrero de scout, más bien, vestido completamente de scout. El hombre tenía en su poder un megáfono, por lo que todos se quejaban y preguntaban quien había sido el inconsciente que le había entregado semejante arma mortal al maestro Carter, quien de por si podía hacerse escuchar desde Canadá a Australia.  
Mientras todos los demás estaban en sus casas después de la jornada escolar, el tercer año A, el curso de Piper, había sido llevado a la playa a buscar criaturas que pudieran ser usadas para trabajar en biología, todo muerto, el maestro odiaba torturar animales.  
– ¡Hora de la merienda!–gritó el maestro de apoyo, el señor Morrison, quien hacía clases de biología a los primeros y segundos años, y tenía como deporte observar a las alumnas lindas del salón: claro ejemplo, Phoebe Halliwell.  
Al escuchar el grito de comida, todos los chicos soltaron sus cosas y corrieron a buscar su colación, la playa daba hambre y trabajar en horas extra–programáticas también, pero todo por un diez fácil.

Piper se las había arreglado para encontrar una forma conveniente de no morir y no engordar, 5oo calorías era su límite diario; pero en ese trabajo de curso, los maestros los habían obligado a comer antes de seguir, también llevaba nota por comportamiento, por lo que su dieta se estaba rompiendo casi en 500 calorías extra, ella no podía permitirlo.  
–Tengo que ir al baño, vuelvo enseguida–dijo Piper, poniéndose de pie rápidamente después de comer.  
– ¿Te acompaño?–preguntó Eylen, una chica del curso, limpiándose las manos con una servilleta.  
–No gracias–dijo Piper con frialdad, caminando hasta los baños públicos.  
– ¿Por qué las mujeres van al baño juntas?–preguntó Fray, desde su lugar, comiendo con ganas todo lo que tenía a mano, ya que su merienda se había acabado, había decidido compra algo más en los negocios de ahí cerca.  
–No lo sé–dijo Leo, preocupado, mirando como Piper daba pesados y difíciles pasos, como si le costara coordinar sus movimientos.  
–Tu eres chica–dijo mirando a Eylen– ¿Te has perdido cuando vas sola?–pregunto tratando de sacar una respuesta a su duda existencial. Eylen rodó los ojos y no dijo nada.  
–Ahora que lo pienso también tengo que ir–dijo Leo poniéndose de pie de un salto.  
– ¿Puedo acompañarte?–preguntó Fray, Eylen y Leo lo miraron raro.  
–Eh…no, se vería gay–le dijo Eylen, dándole ligeras palmaditas en el hombro a Fray–los chicos no van juntos al baño, es peor que meterse al de chicas cuando estás en tercer grado–dijo recordando el triste episodio del chico.  
– ¿Por qué no?–dijo Fray, mientras Leo se iba caminando lenta y pausadamente, cosa que Piper no se diera cuenta que la estaba siguiendo–Eso es discriminación, ¡No al feminismo ni al machismo! Tengo derecho a ir con quien quiera al baño y…–la voz de Fray se iba perdiendo a medida que Leo iba avanzando; nadie podía entender como Fray era capaz de hablar tan enserio cosas tan extrañas y algo absurdas, pero así era él.

Una vez adentro, Piper se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie en el baño y entró a un cubículo, tenía el seguro roto, pero si se apresuraba alcanzaría a terminar "El trabajo" antes de que nadie se diera cuenta.  
Leo se sacó los zapatos y entró al baño sin meter ruido, podía escuchar ligeros quejidos en el cubículo cuatro.

Piper estaba agachada, vaciando todo el contenido de su estomago. Estaba tan pendiente de lo suyo, que no escuchó cuando alguien más entró al baño, y cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban abriendo la puerta del cubículo ya era demasiado tarde.  
–Mierda–dijo Leo casi en un grito, llevando ambas manos a su boca. Piper apretó los ojos, ignorando completamente a Leo, como si al hacerlo él fuera a desaparecer mágicamente de ahí: Error.  
Leo la tomó de la cintura para sacarla del baño, pero esta trató de hacer fuerza para no moverse y hundió sus dedos más al fondo de la garganta, él no iba a detenerla– ¡Piper para!–le gritó tratando de sacarla de nuevo.  
– ¡Vete de aquí!–gritó Piper, enterrándole las uñas en el brazo, pero eso no logró que Leo la soltara– ¡Déjame tranquila! ¡Auxilio, ayuda!–gritó comenzando a darle golpes en el pecho de Leo para sacárselo de encima, se sentía acorralada, completamente fuera de lugar y asustada ¿Cómo había sido tan imbécil como para permitir que él la descubriera?  
– ¡Cálmate!–le gritó el chico zamarreándola, tratando de ignorar el dolor que le propinaban las patadas y puñetazos de Piper.  
– ¡Suéltame!–gritó de nuevo, mientras Leo la tomaba de las muñecas para evitar que siguiera golpeándolo, pero ella se liberó de él, cuando se llevó por instinto las manos a su entrepierna después de la feroz patada que ella le había dado, con un gemido, empujándolo lejos, Piper se metió a otro baño, que si tenía seguro y lo trancó– ¡Vete de aquí Leo! ¡Vete!–gritó con toda la fuerza que podía.  
Leo tiró la cadena del otro baño, y se sentó en el suelo, aún viendo estrellas después del golpe–Piper–murmuró preocupado, se fijó en sus brazos: estaban rojos, y con las uñas de Piper marcados en ellos, realmente lo había lastimado, estaba comenzando a sangrar en algunas heridas; tenía la piel de gallina y estaba temblando, lo que había visto le había afectado mucho, demasiado, todas sus sospechas y sus dudas siempre habían sido ciertas ¿Por qué no se había percatado antes?  
– ¡Vete de aquí!–volvió a gritar, pateando la puerta del baño, haciendo que Leo se asustara y diera un salto, pero no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar.

Piper se inclinó de nuevo, tiritando de pies a cabeza y volvió a vomitar, pero esta vez por las náuseas y nerviosismo que sentía por lo que estaba pasando. Leo no podía dejar de sentir una puñalada en el corazón al escuchar cada arcada y oír a Piper, quien no paraba de llorar lo más fuerte que le permitían sus pulmones y que al sentir que ya no podía expulsar nada más, se acurrucó en la esquina de la pared, abrazándose a sí misma rezando para que Leo se fuera de ahí pronto.  
–Piper ábreme la puerta–dijo Leo comenzando a golpear repetidamente la puerta del baño con la palma de su mano–Piper, sal de ahí ahora ¡Piper!–gritó pateando la puerta con fuerza, haciendo que ella se estremeciera, nunca había visto a Leo descontrolado– ¡Piper!–gritó pegándole un puñetazo a la puerta, pero sólo logró que ella se acurrucara más a la pared y deseara que todo pasara pronto.

Se habían mantenido completamente en silencio durante diez interminables minutos, pero Piper sabía que no podía esconderse y llorar ahí toda la vida, pronto descubrirían que ni ella ni Leo estaban, y comenzarían a buscarlos, todo se masificaría y no podía permitirlo. Abrió la puerta despacio y salió, pasando a Leo por alto, se enjuagó la boca y se limpió la cara. Leo le tomó la mano con suavidad, haciendo que se sentara junto a él.

–Escucha Leo–dijo despacio, casi imperceptiblemente, luego de otros diez minutos sentados en silencio–yo no le puedo decir esto a mis hermanas–dijo aumentando de a poco el volumen de su voz– ni a e ellas ni a nadie ¿Entendido?–preguntó mirándolo por primera vez en todo el día–Es mi problema–dijo mirándolo a los ojos, pudiendo ver que el chico estaba sufriendo profundamente.  
–Piper–dijo suspirando, aguantándose las lágrimas– no es un simple problema, estás enferma, esto puede…matarte–dijo atemorizado, tratando de tomar su mano, rompiendo el contacto visual: No podía mirarla a los ojos, sentía que la situación era demasiado para él y verla, significaba ver que estaba asustada, que tenía miedo, que estaba completamente destrozada por dentro.  
–Yo voy a ver qué hago Leo, pero por favor, no te metas–le dijo poniéndose de pie con brusquedad, casi cayendo al suelo, pero logró afirmarse– y sobre todo no le digas de esto a nadie–dijo poniéndose firme, y tan fría como cuando alguien se metía en sus cosas– A "N–A–D–I–E " Leo, si te atreves a decir algo–dijo sin poder creer que estaba amenazando a su único amigo–No sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer–dijo saliendo del baño, dándole un golpe seco a la puerta.

Leo tenía claro que no podía discutir con ella, menos ahora, pero no tenía idea acerca de lo que podía hacer o cómo podía ayudar. Estaba destrozado, la mujer que amaba estaba muriendo, y no pretendía notarlo ni querer cambiar la situación. Llevó ambas manos a su cabello, y se masajeó la cabeza lentamente, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que ser fuerte por ella, si él no lo hacía…no quería saber qué pasaría con Piper.

***

–Hola Paige, ¿En qué estás?–preguntó Phoebe amigablemente al verla entrar, estaba vestida con su pijama de osos, comiéndose una ensalada de frutas que acaba de prepararse y viendo televisión en el salón junto a Prue.  
–Púdrete–dijo tirando su chaqueta al suelo y subiendo las escaleras dando fuertes pisotones con la pierna derecha, su tobillo izquierdo dolía y estaba hinchado.  
– ¿Qué hice ahora?–se preguntó Phoebe mirando a Prue con cara de confusión, quien dejó su helado sobre la mesa de centro y se acercó a la escalera.  
– ¿Paige?–llamó en voz alta, subiendo las escaleras.  
– ¡Vete de aquí!–gritó ella, tirándole un cojín cuando su hermana entró al cuarto– ¡No quiero verte!  
– ¿Estás bien Paige? ¿Qué te pasó?–preguntó preocupada, acercándose a ella de forma instintiva.  
– ¡Dije que te fueras! ¡Mentirosa!–gritó tirándole un cuaderno que logró esquivar, Phoebe venía asomándose a la puerta.  
– ¿Qué es todo esto?–preguntó Phoebe, entrando al cuarto algo descolocada.  
– ¡Vete tú también! ¡Déjenme en paz!–gritó tirando de nuevo todo lo que tenía a mano, estaba enojada, estaba furiosa, estaba cegada por la rabia, por la frustración.  
–Recuerda lo que sueles decir Paige, "Todo tiene solución, menos la muerte, ya verás que si no funciona el plan A el B nunca está de sobra o muy lejos de servir" Dime que pasó, déjame ayudarte–le dijo Prue comenzando a entrar en pánico, Paige jamás tenía ese tipo de reacciones, tenía que haber pasado algo realmente horrible para que se pusiera así.  
– ¿Tú realmente crees en esas cosas?–gritó Paige, acompañando su pregunta con una risa sarcástica–Yo no ¡No seas ilusa!, a la vida no le importa si te está abrazando o aplastando en el suelo, las cosas no cambian, no hay segundas opciones, las cosas son como son ¿Realmente crees que viendo como estamos, las cosas podrían tener un lado positivo? ¡Por favor Prue! –gritó alejando a su hermana, quien intentaba abrazarla.  
–Todo va a estar bien, confía en mí–dijo Prue tomando las manos de Paige con firmeza para que no siguiera tirando cosas por el techo–Sé que estás herida, pero por favor cálmate, no hables así–le pidió empezando a ponerse nerviosa, la situación le parecía demasiado extraña; Paige era de hablar, de comunicarse o de expresarse dibujando, pero jamás en la vida había tenido ese tipo de reacciones.  
– ¡Deja de decirme que todo está bien cuando no lo está!–gritó empujando a Prue para soltarse de sus manos, quien casi llega a dar a la pared por la brusquedad del accionar de Paige–Repetirlo una y mil veces no hará que sea verdad ¡Deja de tratarme como una tonta!– dijo cansada de escuchar, a su juicio, tonterías.  
–Paige, tranquilízate–le pidió Phoebe, Paige cojeó hasta su cama para sentarse en ella y abrazó su almohada favorita.  
–Eres una mentirosa–dijo ella, Phoebe miró a Prue con cara de interrogación–Me dijiste que mi papá podía vivir con nosotras, que íbamos a ser una familia–gritó con los ojos llenos de rabia y desprecio hacia su hermana mayor.  
– ¿Qué te está pasando?–preguntó Phoebe preocupada, sin atreverse a acercarse a Paige, por miedo a recibir algo en la cara o en otra parte– ¿Qué le pasó a tu pie?–preguntó al fijarse que cuando su hermana cojeaba, había dejado su tobillo hinchado al descubierto.  
– ¡Mi papá está muerto, eso es lo que pasa!–gritó sintiendo que una parte de su alma se iba en ese grito desamparado y agudo, ese grito que tanto deseaba no haber tenido que dar.  
–Oh Dios mío–dijo Phoebe sentándose en su cama y tapándose la boca producto de la sorpresa, Prue cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió los labios. Ahora entendía por qué la niña pensaba que le había mentido, ella le había dicho que podían volver a unirse, que su padre la quería, pero ella no sabía que estaba muerto…pobre Paige.  
–Pasa que me caí–dijo sin tomarle asunto–Pasa que odio mi vida, odio esta familia, odio esta casa–gritó–Odio no tener a mis padres, odio –dijo mirando a Prue con una mirada que la hizo remecer hasta lo más profundo– que creas que tienes todo bajo control cuando Phoebe está embarazada y Piper se pasa todo el día encerrada en su cuarto sin hablar con nadie ¿Eso es tener control? ¿Eso para ti está bien?–gritó saliendo del cuarto, cojeando y encerrándose en el cuarto de su abuela bajo llave.

–No–musitó Prue, completamente perpleja en su lugar.  
–No la tomes en serio–le pidió Phoebe sin saber muy bien qué decir en esa situación, ella nunca mediaba en casa, ese era el papel de Piper, pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho de un tiempo a esa parte–lo dice sólo porque está herida–dijo Phoebe tratando de animar a Prue.  
–No, ella tiene razón, lo que dijo es cierto, las cosas no están bien…si fuera más responsable nada estaría como está ahora, la abuela debe estar decepcionada…–dijo Prue sentándose en la cama, con pesadez, soplando su flequillo para despejarlo de su cara.  
–Prue, haces más de lo que debes, estás haciendo un buen trabajo–le dijo Phoebe, sintiéndose por primera vez cercana a ella–Yo quedé embarazada antes de que muriera la abuela, si te sirve saberlo–dijo Phoebe, suspirando–no te hagas responsable de los errores que cometen los demás, y Piper, bueno, el problema que tiene ella es conmigo no contigo.  
–Ojalá pudiera hacerte caso Phoebe, no tengo idea qué hacer ahora con Paige–confesó Prue, sintiéndose muy extraña al compartir ese tipo de conversaciones con Phoebe.  
–Ella tiene que estar sola ahora–dijo Phoebe poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Prue cariñosamente–a lo mejor es bueno que salgas y te distraigas un poco, podrías salir con Hackett un rato, cuando vuelvas vas a estar más despejada y Paige también.  
–Si, tienes razón–dijo Prue, besando la mano de su hermana y sacándola de su hombro–gracias.  
–De nada, te amo–dijo abrazándola fuerte–y Prue–dijo antes de que se fuera–Yo…gracias por haberme cuidado toda mi vida, quiero que te quede claro que nada de lo que está pasando o pase conmigo es tu culpa, eres una gran hermana.  
–Pheebs–dijo abrazándola de nuevo–lo hago porque te amo, siempre voy a protegerte–dijo haciendo que Phoebe creyera fehacientemente en sus palabras, necesitaba tanto creer que era cierto, pero más que una creencia, ella sabía que era verdad–Necesito –dijo interrumpiendo el contacto con su hermana–que le pongas hielo a Paige, a ver si su tobillo se desinflama.  
–Si no me mata cuando entre al cuarto–dijo Phoebe cerrando los ojos y sacando la lengua, haciéndose la muerta.  
–Sólo déjale el hielo, puede conversar con Piper, debería volver en media hora más, te dejaré una nota para que se la entregues, no va a querer escucharte–dijo Prue mirando a Phoebe con cansancio.  
–Odio que tengas razón–dijo ella suspirando, esperando a que su hermana escribiera la nota con el lápiz y la hoja que acaba de pasarle.

***

La playa que había sido testigo de locuras, gritos, enojos, reprimendas de los maestros, descubrimientos, grandes hazañas y una buena tarde de diversión y trabajo, se encontraba completamente vacía a esa hora, bueno, casi vacía.

– ¿Me explicas por qué haces esto?–le preguntó Leo, mirándola con tristeza. Eran los únicos que quedaban en la playa, él no había querido irse y dejar las cosas con Piper pendiendo de un hilo, él era el único que sabía la verdad y el único responsable del futuro del amor de su vida.  
–No lo sé–susurró, confundida y algo molesta por recibir, según ella, miradas de lástima– ¿Puedo irme a casa?–preguntó con hastío, Leo le había quitado su billetera y la había escondido, por lo que no podía irse aunque quisiera.  
–Piper, ¿Tienes conciencia de que estás enferma?–le preguntó Leo, ignorando su pregunta final: él sabía que ella no quería estar ahí, y él nunca la obligaría a nada a menos que fuera completamente necesario, y esto era necesario. Ella giró su rostro hacia él, y lo miró con curiosidad.  
Ambos estaban sentados en una banca, uno al lado del otro. Piper tenía una botella de agua a medio tomar en la mano izquierda, Leo jugaba con su gorra.  
– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?–le preguntó Piper. Leo respiró profundo, aprovechando la brisa que golpeaba su cara con suavidad.  
–Piper, no estás comiendo, si lo haces vomitas, ¿No te suenan anorexia y bulimia?–le preguntó pronunciando las palabras de un solo golpe, Piper río– ¿Crees que es gracioso?–preguntó molesto, Piper dejó de reír.  
–No, pero no tengo esas cosas, no me interesa ser un palillo–dijo Piper, bueno, si podía adelgazar bienvenido sea pero no era la principal razón de todo.  
–No siempre es lo que desencadena estas enfermedades–dijo Leo con seriedad, Piper se alarmó ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Qué pasaba si lo que decía Leo era verdad?  
– ¿No estarás exagerando?–preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño y mordiendo su labio inferior.  
–No lo creo–dijo repasando sus brazos, aunque la mayoría de las marcas de uñas y rasguños se habían borrado, aún quedaban algunos que no saldrían de ahí hasta un par de días más. Ella quería pedirle perdón por eso, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo– ¿Qué sientes?–le preguntó Leo, tratando de analizar sus movimientos, cada uno de sus gestos a ver si encontraba una forma de ayudarla a mejorar– ¿Qué sientes cuando haces todo eso? Porque algo tiene que tener el asunto para que lo hagas.

Piper y Leo se quedaron en silencio durante casi media hora, él no volvió a preguntar, ella parecía estar pensando en su respuesta con detenimiento, poner en palabras ese mar de sentimientos revueltos no era sencillo.  
–Cuando dejas de comer–dijo llamando la atención de Leo, enfocando su vista hacia las olas del mar–Es como…– la playa tenía ese efecto en ella…siempre la calmaba. Siempre que veía ese lugar, podía recordar con nitidez un corto recuerdo de una familia feliz.  
–Es como suicidarte de a poco, es como… empezar a dejar de sentir, porque…  
Podía recordar una tarde de playa, podía ver a sus dos padres, a Phoebe con un par de meses de edad, a la abuela echándole protector solar mientras Prue la llamaba para armar un castillo…– El dolor es demasiado grande y no te cabe en el pecho y, solo quieres morir de la forma más lenta y sádica que encuentras, matándote tu misma–dijo enterrando los pies en la arena de conchillas, enterrándose el molidillo de las conchas en la planta de los pies, pero se sentía bien…  
En ese recuerdo no entraban ni Paige ni Sam, no porque no amara a su hermana, sino que simplemente el recuerdo era así: Una familia unida, una familia feliz, todo era perfecto, mágico.  
–Y pasas por la calle sonriendo porque, porque nadie sabe, es como tu secreto...–dijo sonriendo y mirando al cielo, notando que todo lo que estaba diciendo era una tontería sin sentido, pero era lo que sentía, simplemente estaba respondiendo la pregunta de Leo.

Él la miraba atentamente, tenía ganas de llorar pero no iba a hacerlo, podía sentir en cada palabra el sufrimiento de Piper, podía sentir en su corazón todo lo que le estaba doliendo, porque aunque ella no quisiera aceptarlo, ambos eran uno, eran un alma en dos cuerpos.  
–Nadie sabe que en un tiempo ya no vas a estar ahí y nadie sabe que no pueden evitarlo, porque la decisión la tomaste tú...–dijo volviendo a sonreír, Leo quiso decir algo, pero nada salió de su boca–pero…por otro lado lloras–dijo mirándolo a él esta vez–porque solamente esperas que alguien se entere, como sea, y te tome en sus brazos–dijo rompiéndose, comenzando a llorar en silencio– y te ayude a recuperar tu vida porque si te matas tan de a poco y no de golpe, es porque no quieres morir realmente...–dijo empezando a perder la voz, la obstrucción de su pecho producto del resfriado y la congestión producto de las lágrimas hacían que le costara respirar bien–pero tampoco quieres seguir viviendo así–dijo volviendo a perder su vista en el mar.  
–Piper–dijo Leo, acariciando su mejilla, haciéndola mirar hacia él–tu alguien llegó–dijo acercándose lentamente a ella, para besarla, pero ella movió su cara.  
–No quiero hacerte daño–dijo separándose de él con lentitud–no más del que ya te hice–dijo refiriéndose a los rasguños y los golpes–no me hagas daño tu tampoco, por favor, no lo soportaría–dijo poniéndose de pie, subiéndose los pantalones que de un tiempo a esa parte solían quedarle grandes, quería tomar un bus e irse a casa– ¿Puedo irme?  
–Si Piper, puedes–dijo Leo, entregándole su billetera con pesar, como si estuviera dejando ir parte de su corazón.

***

–Te veo preocupada–dijo Hackett mientras estaban tumbados sobre el pasto en una plaza cerca de la casa.  
–Necesito un abrazo–dijo casi suplicando–...no preguntes, no digas nada...solo abrázame–le pidió Prue, desesperada. Hackett se acercó a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos, con cuidado, como si fuera un pétalo de una rosa, la flor más preciada de su mundo.  
–Lo que me pidas amor–dijo acariciándola con delicadeza–Pero si no me dices que te pasa no te puedo ayudar.  
–Es Phoebe, Hackett–dijo acomodándose en el pecho de su novio– está embarazada y yo no sé qué hacer–dijo rompiendo toda su seguridad y entereza al instante, llorando con fuerza–te prometo Hackett, que hago lo posible por mantener la casa en pie, por hacerles creer que todo está bien, por tratar de convencer a Phoebe que sé que hago y que nada es tan terrible pero no es cierto–dijo acurrucándose en su pecho, como un animalito asustado.  
–No está mal tener miedo Prue, puedes ser la mayor, pero eres humana, puedes tener miedo a veces–le dijo Hackett–estoy aquí para cuidarte.  
–Tienes razón–le dijo sin mirarlo, atenta en una hormiga que subía por una margarita–Tengo miedo, estoy espantada, no tengo idea que hacer–dijo temblando ligeramente–Hackett, ella es una niña, yo soy una niña–dijo acurrucada, desahogándose completamente, olvidándose de su papel de omnipotente y toda poderosa Prue, por fin diciendo lo que sentía, casi olvidando que estaba junto a su novio–puedo parecer una adulta pero, la situación, no sé qué hacer–dijo dejándose abrazar, por fin podía decir lo que sentía y soltar todas sus emociones, algo que no podía hacer nunca. No podía flaquear, si ella se caía se caerían todas con ella, ella tenía que velar por la seguridad de las demás y no lo estaba logrando–el padre de Paige está muerto, ella está destrozada–dijo sentándose cuando la hormiga se perdió de su vista, Hackett también se sentó para dejar que ella apoyara su cabeza en su pecho–Me gritó un montón de cosas, cosas horribles, dice que me odia–dijo echando la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de reprimir sus lágrimas–Piper no quiere ni ver a Phoebe, llega a casa, cocina, y se encierra en su cuarto, al día siguiente lo mismo y no habla con nadie… estoy tan cansada, estoy tan estresada tan, tan preocupada, no sé qué hacer, me siento tan perdida…fuera de lugar, todo se está escapando de mis manos y no puedo evitarlo…–dijo gimiendo–me pregunto qué dirían mi mamá y la abuela, al ver que toda la confianza que depositaron en mi se fue a la mierda–dijo cambiando su tristeza por rabia–que no he podido cuidar de mis hermanas como merecen…–dijo sentándose rígida, mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda en el hecho de pensar en sus antecesoras–No tengo vida–dijo apretando sus labios, y las mangas de su blusa con los puños–No puedo tener una, menos con las cosas como están–dijo con tristeza–ni siquiera debería estar aquí ahora, debería estar cuidando de Paige, asegurándome de que Piper haya vuelto a casa.  
–Prue, está bien amar tanto a tus hermanas, tratar de cuidarlas, pero tienes que entender que no eres su madre, que tampoco puedes protegerlas siempre, que hay muchas cosas que ninguna de ellas ni tú podrán evitar y tienen que vivir–dijo atrayéndola nuevamente hacia a él, envolviendo su cintura con sus brazos.  
–Quisiera, quisiera que todo fuera tan simple como lo dices, estoy tan aburrida de sentirme así y repetir esto tantas veces…–dijo Prue, ocultando su cara entre sus manos, masajeando sus sienes–Tengo que ir a la final de las animadoras y no puedo, no puedo dejarlas sola, pero mi equipo me necesita, la maestra me necesita, es mi último año en la escuela, no puedo faltar pero…  
– ¿Tienes que ir, o quieres ir?–le preguntó Hackett, Prue lo miró frunciendo el ceño.  
–Quiero hacerlo–dijo ella–llevo años entrenando en el equipo, desde el séptimo grado ¿Por qué preguntas?  
–Porque nunca te he escuchado decir "Quiero" antes de alguna cosa, siempre es "Tengo" "Debo", "No puedo" "Mis hermanas"…  
Prue no contestó, sabía que Hackett estaba en lo cierto, ¿Pero cómo iba a entenderla si él era completamente libre? Ella no podría ni soñar en irse del país, ni siquiera podía irse de la casa.  
– ¿Qué harás cuando vayas a la universidad?–le preguntó Hackett–si, la universidad el próximo semestre, ¿Vas a faltar a las clases cuando uno de tus sobrinos necesite que lo cuides, porque Phoebe tiene que ir a la escuela?–le preguntó con un tono seco.  
–No iré a la universidad, necesitamos dinero, tendré que trabajar…ayudar a Phoebe con los niños–dijo mirando al suelo, con un nudo en la garganta…Hackett estaba en lo cierto, todos sus sueños, todos su deseos, su vida, su juventud, sus oportunidades se estaban yendo a la basura por poner siempre a sus hermanas primero, pero eso hacía una hermana mayor, no tenía otra opción ¿Verdad?  
–No puedes dejar tu vida en espera por la vida de los demás–le dijo tomando su barbilla con suavidad, mirándola a los ojos.  
–No sé qué hacer–dijo Prue, respirando despacio para no empezar a llorar de nuevo.  
–Tranquila Prue, todo estará bien–dijo Hackett, acariciando su cabello y besando su frente–nada es tan terrible como parece, habrán soluciones, eres inteligente, eres fuerte, eres valiente…  
–Estoy tan asustada–dijo sin escuchar lo que él decía, le bastaba sentirse protegida entre sus fuertes brazos, como si él formara una barrera, una burbuja que la separaba del mundo real y su mundo feliz. No le interesaba verse débil frente a Hackett, si tenía que ser sincera, no le importaba tanto como para protegerlo, ella necesitaba que fuera él quien la protegiera a ella.  
–Eres fuerte–dijo Hackett–puedes con esto y más.

***

–Piper–dijo Phoebe al sentirla llegar a casa, pero ella pasó de largo–Prue me dio un recado para ti, y como sabía que no ibas a oírme me dijo que te pasara esto–dijo entregándole una carta que Piper aceptó molesta, pero siguió su camino sin mirar a Phoebe–De nada–dijo Phoebe con un cantito molesto, poniendo sus manos cerca de su boca a modo de megáfono. Esto de que no le hablara la estaba empezando a hartar.  
Piper abrió la nota y comenzó a leer lo que decía:  
_  
"Piper, Paige descubrió que su padre está muerto…no quiere verme, no me habla y decidí salir a dar una vuelta para despejarme…volveré temprano, cuida de Paige y no la dejes sola por favor, gracias, te amo. Prue  
PD: Su pie está herido, Phoebe le dejó hielo, preocúpate de eso"_

–"Preocúpate de eso" –repitió Piper para sí misma, últimamente su vida se había hecho una con esa oración. Piper corrió hasta la puerta de la habitación de Phoebe y Paige, esperando encontrar a la más pequeña ahí, pero se equivocó.  
– ¿Dónde es…–comenzó a preguntar a Phoebe, pero recordó que no le hablaba y cerró la boca de sopetón.  
–En la habitación de la abuela–dijo Phoebe cerrando la puerta de su cuarto, sabía que Piper era demasiado orgullosa como para hacerle caso frente a ella, así que se quitó de su vista para que su hermana pudiera ir a buscar a Paige.

Piper tocó la puerta de la habitación de su abuela, no obtuvo respuesta, pero la abrió de todas maneras. Paige estaba con los ojos hinchados, llorando junto a una foto de ella, su padre y Patty juntos.  
– ¿Qué haces aquí?–preguntó Paige mirando a Piper–¿Cómo es que no estás encerrada en tu cuarto o ignorando a Phoebe?–le pregunto con acidez. Piper se sintió mal al escuchar eso, ¿Tanto se había alejado de su familia?  
–Vine a ver como estabas–dijo Piper, con voz suave y maternal, una que no usaba hace mucho tiempo y hasta le parecía raro volver a utilizar–¿Cómo está tu tobillo?  
–¿Ahora recordaste que sabías hablar?–le preguntó de forma sarcástica. Piper volvió a sentirse mal ante ese comentario, aparentemente había cambiado mucho y no lo había notado. Leo no podía estar tan equivocado como ella pensaba–Está bien, gracias, Phoebe me trajo hielo.  
–Lo siento si has sentido que te dejé abandonada–dijo Piper, lamentándose en serio, se sentía la peor persona en el mundo–¿Hablaste con ella?–dijo refiriéndose a Phoebe.  
–¿Abandonada? ¡Pareces un fantasma! Llegas para encerrarte en tu cuarto, y sólo sales de él para ir a la escuela y volver a encerrarte más tarde, ya no me das las buenas noches ni arropas a Phoebe cuando toma su siesta, ¡Ni siquiera la miras! ya no cocinas cosas deliciosas, sólo lo que cae en la olla y pareciera que Prue es la única que hace algo por esta casa desde que supimos lo de Phoebe–dijo terminando de gritar. Por fin se había podido desahogar contra el mundo, y parecía respirar agitadamente bajo la mirada de Piper, quien sentía que su corazón se partía en pedazos al escuchar las declaraciones de su hermana; había sido una hermana terrible este último tiempo, sobre todo con ella y Prue, Phoebe por ahora no le interesaba demasiado…no, no era cierto, Phoebe era una de las principales razones de su cambio de actitud tan drástico.  
–Lo siento–dijo Piper mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas–siento todo eso–dijo despejando su cara de las pequeñas gotitas–prometo que volveré a hacer todas esas cosas, déjame ser tu hermana de nuevo–le pidió a Paige.  
–No llores–le pidió Paige, abrazándola, sintiéndose culpable por haber hecho llorar a su hermana–últimamente hemos roto el récord de llantos en esta casa, no hay día en que alguien no llore por algo, no me gusta, y no, no he hablado con Phoebe…dejó el hielo en la puerta y luego le pedí que se fuera.  
–Ahora no importa la casa Paige, me importas tú–dijo Piper, abrazándola con cariño, ignorando todo comentario acerca de Phoebe– ¿Quieres hablar?– Paige negó– No te obligaré a hacerlo–dijo Piper–pero me gustaría saber porque estás enojada con Prue.  
–Lo sabrías si las últimas semanas hubieras estado presente–dijo casi venenosamente, sin intención, Piper tragó saliva–lo siento, no quise decir eso.  
–Está bien, es cierto–dijo Piper, amarrándose el pelo de nuevo–¿Quieres dormir conmigo esta noche?  
–¿Cómo cuando me daba miedo el monstruo del armario?–preguntó sorbiéndose la nariz.  
–Como cuando te daba miedo el monstruo del armario–dijo Piper, besando a su hermana, meciéndola lentamente–déjame volver a ser lo que era–le pidió Piper, con el corazón aún oprimido.  
–¿Vas a volver a hablarle a Phoebe?–le preguntó mirándola detenidamente a los ojos, Piper desvió su mirada al suelo–No vas a hacerlo–dijo erigiéndose, mirándola con seriedad.  
–Paige, Phoebe no es tu asunto–dijo levantándose de la cama de golpe.  
–Si lo es–respondió Paige, enojada–Si todos en esta casa fuéramos como tú, ya nadie se estaría hablando–dijo alterada, parándose de la cama también–¿Qué hubiera pasado si no le hubiéramos dado una oportunidad a Prue el año pasado, cuando le dio su ataque de rebeldía?, ¿Y si yo no te perdonara ahora por haber estado lejos de todos durante este tiempo?–preguntó haciendo que Piper apretara los dientes con rabia.  
–¡No es lo mismo! Phoebe me decepcionó, Yo no he decepcionado a nadie–dijo gritándole como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.  
–A mi sí–le respondió Paige con frialdad, Piper sintió que el estómago se le revolvía–tú no eres así–continuó Paige, volviendo a bajar el tono de su voz– o al menos no lo eras–dijo con altivez, enderezando su cabeza–cuando Piper vuelva, avísame.  
–Paige, para mí es muy difícil mirar a Phoebe a los ojos de nuevo, rompió todas sus promesas–dijo Piper, pensando en voz alta.  
–Tú también has cometido errores–le dijo Paige–y aún así, ahora estamos conversando, ¿Por qué no le das a Phoebe una oportunidad?  
–¿¡Otra oportunidad Paige!? –Preguntó Piper alterada–¿Otra más? ¿Apoyarla en todo y que de repente me vuelva a hacer caer como la estúpida que le cree en todo?–preguntó en tono burlesco–No lo creo Paige.  
–Si no podemos contar contigo–dijo Paige–con nuestra propia familia ¿Qué vamos a esperar de los demás?  
–Te devuelvo la pregunta ¿Qué me dice que puedo volver a confiar en ella?  
–Puedes hacerlo–dijo acercándose a su hermana, cariñosamente–sólo inténtalo, ella está tan asustada y aturdida como tú ahora, está haciendo un gran esfuerzo, de verdad quiere cambiar, está cambiando.  
–Si le vuelvo a hablar a Phoebe–dijo Piper, meditando–¿Dejas de estar enojada conmigo?  
–No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por ustedes–dijo Paige con seriedad.  
–Voy a intentarlo, pero a mi tiempo, déjame acostumbrarme a la idea–dijo Piper–duele demasiado cuando te traicionan.  
–Hazlo como tengas que hacerlo, pero no dejes que la situación se siga dilatando, tarde o temprano van a tener que volver a hablarse, son hermanas Piper–dijo Paige–no ayudes a destruir más esta familia…

Piper sentía que Paige estaba siendo demasiado dura con ella ¿Ella romper la familia? Ella no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero ella podía intentarlo por su hermana menor, ella estaba sufriendo más que nadie en ese momento y ella no quería que se siguiera sintiendo como se sentía ella: Sola, perdida, muerta.  
–No lo haré, pero ella tiene que cambiar–dijo Piper, saliendo de su trance–si lo está haciendo, todo volverá a la normalidad, pero tenemos temas pendientes.  
–Pues resuélvanlos–dijo Paige–es fácil, tocas la puerta, dices "Hey Phoebe, ¿Podemos hablar?" y con eso basta.  
–Esto no es Broadway, es la vida real, las cosas no se solucionan tan fácil–rebatió Piper.  
–Tampoco mágicamente, si no pruebas, no sirve–dijo caminando hasta la puerta–yo voy a probar contigo ahora. Iré a decirle a Phoebe que voy a dormir contigo, no quiero que se preocupe–dijo Paige, bajándose de la cama para entregarle la información a su hermana.

Piper se levantó y observó la habitación con nostalgia.  
–Todavía huele a lavanda…–dijo respirando profundamente–ese olor que tanto te gustaba–dijo Piper, dejando el cuarto con una melancólica sonrisa camino a su cuarto.

En el pasillo, se encontró con Paige caminando hasta ella.  
–Listo, vamos a dormir–dijo tomando la mano de Piper con seguridad, caminando junto a ella hasta la habitación de la misma. No le había comentado a Phoebe acerca de lo que había dicho Piper, no sabía cuánto iba a tardar en volver a hablarle y no quería darle esperanzas o ponerla muy ansiosa.

Mientras tanto, Phoebe estaba parada junto a su ventana.  
–"Ok, no estés nerviosa"–se decía, luego de haberse levantado de su cama y puesto unas botas negras, unos jeans ajustados–que aún podía usar, pero por lo visto sería la última vez que lo hacía– y una playera negra que resaltaba sus pechos y disimulaba bastante bien su barriga.  
Amarró la persiana de la ventana en el techo, para poder abrirla y bajar por ahí, afirmándose del árbol que había afuera, como siempre lo hacía cuando se escapaba de fiesta. Sacó la mitad de su cuerpo con cuidado, y apoyó el pie en una rama.  
–"Vamos, has hecho esto miles de veces"–se dijo poniendo todo su peso en el pie que tenía sobre la rama, para poder subir el otro.  
"Crac" escuchó, paralizándose por completo, su corazón empezó a latir a gran velocidad y pudo ver pasar su vida frente a sus ojos; de golpe retrocedió rápidamente a la ventana, completamente asustada: miró bien y notó que no había sido nada más que una pequeña ramita que se había roto cuando la había pisado.  
–"Es una locura, no puedo bajar por ahí ahora ¿Y si me caigo? Podría abortar" dijo retrocediendo, aterrada por la idea, y cerrando la ventana con frustración- "Tendrá que ser por la escalera, ya empecé, no voy a detenerme ahora" –dijo decidida–"tengo que demostrarle al mundo que sigo siendo la misma Phoebe de siempre, y que aún así puedo ser una buena mamá"–dijo bajando las escaleras de puntitas, llegando hasta la puerta, lista para salir, pero tuvo que salir corriendo hasta al basurero y vomitar ahí, las náuseas no se iban con nada y comiendo o no, terminaba vomitando cada cierto tiempo.

***

–Habla con ellas, quizás te haga sentir mejor–dijo Hackett, de pie junto a las tumbas de Penny y Patty Halliwell.  
–¿Podrías?–dijo mirando a Hackett, él se alejó y se sentó en una banca más lejos, pero sin irse del recinto, quería que Prue supiera que él estaba ahí.  
–Abuela–dijo Prue–Mamá…yo, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, quería venir, bueno fue idea de Hackett…es mi novio–dijo sonrojándose–llevamos saliendo un tiempo, es un buen chico, todo un caballero, me quiere mucho–dijo sintiéndose algo más en paz ahora, pero se preguntaba qué pensarían esas grandes mujeres que tenía, por así decirlo, en frente, si supieran que estaba con alguien por quien no sentía nada–Bueno, suficiente de mí, hablando de Paige…está triste porque supo la verdad de Sam, ojalá yo hubiera sabido que estaba muerto…podría haberle evitado mucho dolor a mi hermana–dijo suspirando pesadamente, acostada boca abajo, entre las tumbas de su abuela y su mamá–por otro lado Piper está muy bien, sigue siendo la alumna más brillante que he conocido, pero no le habla a Phoebe desde que supo que estaba embarazada…supongo que ustedes también lo saben–dijo sentándose ahora, echándose hacia atrás, apoyándose en sus brazos, mirando al cielo–sólo, quería pedirles disculpas, no he hecho un buen trabajo como hermana mayor…pero, tengo miedo–dijo mientras un par de lágrimas comenzaban a caer desde sus verdes ojos–tengo miedo de no poder hacer las cosas bien, de decepcionarlas a ustedes, de que alguna de ellas salga herida…no podría soportarlo, ¿Están ahí? ¿Pueden darme una señal?  
Una brisa hizo que Prue tiritara producto de un escalofrío–lavanda–dijo oliendo con una sonrisa tranquila, era el olor favorito de su madre y su abuela, ellas estaban ahí, podía sentirlas–Las amo–dijo Prue, llorando sobre sus manos, sintiendo un fuerte y protector abrazo desde su espalda, al mismo tiempo en que Hackett la besaba.  
–Tranquila amor–le dijo él, sin soltarla del abrazo–ellas no te culpan de nada Prue. Ella no dijo nada y sólo se inclinó despacio, acercándose a él para volver a besarlo. Se sentía tan segura, tan a salvo, tan feliz al sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, necesitaba sentirlo ahí, tenerlo cerca, como si no hubiera nada más que ellos dos en todo el mundo, como si él jamás fuera a dejarla. Poco a poco el beso comenzó a subir de intensidad, agregando caricias suaves y dulces, que comenzaron a ponerse más agresivas y apasionadas al poco rato.  
–Espera–dijo ella, separándose de Hackett completamente agitada–este no es un buen lugar, bueno, tu entiendes…–dijo algo incómoda, podía necesitarlo mucho, pero no quería que su primera vez fuera de esa forma…pero Hackett no pensaba lo mismo, según lo que ella veía, el chico realmente estaba enamorado.  
–Vamos a tu casa, tus hermanas ya deben estar dormidas–dijo él, tomándola de la mano con una sonrisa pícara, mientras Prue sonreía también, pero por dentro no estaba segura de lo que estaba pensando en hacer.

***

Phoebe había llegado a la casa de Sussy una hora después de su inicio, el lugar estaba lleno de humo, gente bailando, algunos besándose, otros en "otras cosas" sin importarles el público, alguna gente jugaba a tomar tequila y otros simplemente comían algo.  
Sussy Soyer hacía una gran fiesta cada mes, en la fecha en que sus padres salían a revisar sus negocios en Kansas, por lo que el terreno era libre para cualquier cosa.  
–Hola–dijo Katrina apareciendo junto a ella– ¡Miren quien vino chicos!–dijo contenta, llamando la atención de su grupo de amigos– Phoebe Halliwell decidió dejar su cunita y volver a las andanzas–gritó chocando su lata de cerveza con la de uno de sus amigos. Phoebe sonrió incómodamente, Katrina estaba completamente drogada.  
–Hola–saludó Phoebe con timidez, se sentía bien en ese lugar, echaba de menos todo el ambiente, pero no podía dejar de sentir un nudo en el estómago, sabía que no debía estar ahí–¿Han visto a David?  
–No está, olvídate de él. Ven a jugar Pheebs–dijo John, muy cariñoso, tirándola del brazo, para que se sentara junto a ellos a jugar a la botella. Phoebe se sentó alrededor del círculo y una chica giró la botella, dando como resultado el turno de Phoebe.  
–Vamos, ¡Desafío!–gritó Katrina completamente eufórica, como si estuviera en la mitad de un concierto de rock. Phoebe negó con una risa nerviosa.  
–Espera, también puede ser una verdad–dijo pensando de forma automática que su comentario había sido completamente estúpido e inútil.  
–Eso es para bebés Phoebe–dijo Kevin, un chico que estaba cerca de ellas–sabes que no jugamos así, ya entraste al juego, tienes que hacer el desafío–dijo siendo apoyado por todos los demás. Phoebe sabía que no tenía escapatoria, por lo que decidió acceder antes de que se pusieran más duros o se les ocurriera algo peligroso para "castigarla", era divertido ser parte del grupo cuando estaban a tu favor, pero era mejor rezarle a Dios y esconderse si se ponían en tu contra.  
–¡Hey Malcom!–gritó Katrina, corriendo para ponerse junto a él y tirarlo del brazo hasta donde estaban jugando–ven aquí–dijo riéndose, Phoebe abrió los ojos asustada ¿Qué iban a ordenarle hacer?  
–Vamos, móntatelo con Malcom–dijo Kevin, aplaudiendo junto con todos los demás, besando a Katrina en los labios, él también parecía borracho, o drogado, o las dos.  
–No chicos, en serio–dijo Phoebe negando tajantemente, tratando de ponerse de pie para irse.  
–Phoebe es una cobarde–gritó Katrina, bebiendo más como si fuera agua–¿Qué pasa Phoebe, por qué tan gallina?  
–Vamos Pheebs, ¿Desde cuándo saliste tan tímida?–le preguntó su ex novio de hace dos años, quien estaba completamente borracho, ayudándola a pararse y abrazándola por la cintura.  
–¡Phoebe, Phoebe!–comenzaron a cantar todos los demás, incitándolos a hacerlo. Phoebe estaba rodeada, sabía que no podía decir que no, encontrarían la forma de obligarla o algo peor, las cosas funcionaban así, nadie estaba en sus sentidos: todos estaban drogados, o borrachos, todos menos ella.  
–Vamos Phoebe–le dijo Katrina acercándose a su amiga, quien trataba de alejar a Malcom de su cuello–toma, esto te dará el valor–dijo abriéndole la boca, poniéndole una pastilla adentro que hizo que Phoebe tragara.  
–¿Qué me diste?–preguntó Phoebe aterrada, olvidándose del chico y dejando que siguiera besándola, por ahora él no le importaba ni siquiera que comenzara a propasarse con las manos.  
–Un poquito de alegría–dijo Katrina, riéndose histéricamente–una pastillita, ya la has tomado antes–dijo susurrándole al oído– éxtasis–dijo contenta, en su propia nube–ahora vamos, cumple la penitencia.  
Phoebe sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a ponerse rojas de la rabia que la estaba inundado, y sacaba una fuerza que no sabía que tenía para golpear a Malcom con un certero puñetazo en la nariz y así sacárselo de encima.  
–Perra–se quejó él, llevándose ambas manos a la nariz, mientras la chica que había girado la botella se acercaba a él a ver que le había pasado.  
– ¡Qué!–gritó Phoebe, haciéndose un espacio entre los demás, poniendo sus dedos dentro de su garganta para vomitar la droga, esta vez de forma voluntaria, no podía hacerle eso a su embarazo ¿Cómo su mejor amiga había podido hacerle eso sabiendo que estaba esperando?– ¡Eres una estúpida!–gritó dándole un empujón feroz, haciendo que Katrina cayera al suelo, a los pies de Kevin completamente atónita.  
– ¡Qué te pasa!–le gritó John, tomándola de las muñecas completamente indignado, arrinconándola contra la pared. Phoebe estaba aterrada, y comenzó a llorar, no quería saber que iba a pasar ahora, John parecía realmente enojado y ella sabía que podía ser peligroso, pero de repente su captor se puso pálido y salió corriendo con el resto del grupo.  
Estaba tan alterada y asustada, que no oyó el sonido de las sirenas de la policía, ni alcanzó a evitar que la tomaran de un brazo.

– ¡Abandonen la casa!–comenzaron a gritar los invitados, escapando por todas partes para evitar ser atrapados, la mayoría estaba en posesión de drogas y eso no podía verse bien delante de la policía.  
–Vamos, camina–le dijo un oficial tomándola de ambos brazos–que asco–dijo notando que estaba vomitada entera, pero no le interesaba, al menos había logrado evitar que la droga entrara en su sistema– ¿Qué van a pensar tus padres, jovencita?–preguntó empujándola fuera de la casa.  
–Yo no he hecho nada, quería irme, déjeme irme–le pidió Phoebe entre lágrimas, viendo como Katrina corría cerca de ella, pero escapando– ¡Ayúdame Kat!–gritó tratando de zafarse del oficial.  
– ¡Es tú problema!–gritó Katrina corriendo calle abajo, con el resto de sus amigos.

Lágrimas de rabia comenzaron a recorrer la cara de Phoebe. No podía creer como podía ser tan estúpida, como había accedido, como había sido capaz de hacerle eso a sus hijos, ¿No le había bastado con lo pésima madre que había sido antes de enterarse que estaba embarazada? Había sido un error ir a la fiesta de Sussy, ella lo sabía, ella sabía que aquel lugar no podía hacerle nada de bien ¿Alguna vez, toda esa gente, le había dado algo realmente bueno? La respuesta era no, nunca. Ni siquiera Katrina, su mejor amiga, se preocupaba realmente por ella. Eran amigas de fiesta, amigas de travesuras, pero no amigas reales, le dolía notar que todo su mundo siempre había sido una mentira ¿Por qué había accedido a ir? En ese lugar, hace meses, en esa fiesta de la cual no recordaba casi nada, había quedado embarazada. Se había puesto a analizar su diario de vida, y ningún otro momento correspondía: La fiesta de Sussy, el padre de sus hijos había asistido a esa fiesta y no podía recordar quién era.

***

Prue llegó a casa de la mano de Hackett–No metas ruido, voy a ver a las niñas–dijo Prue, mientras él la besaba, como retomando lo que habían dejado en el parque. Posó sus labios sobre el cuello de Prue, y comenzó a recorrerlo apasionadamente, mientras ella comenzaba a sentir un ligero calor que le recorría el cuerpo.  
–Hackett–pronunció sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. Él se inclinó más hacia ella, pegando su cintura a sus caderas en un pequeño tirón–Hackett–volvió a repetir, empezando a sentir que no iba a poder parar lo que seguía, pero quería hacerlo. Ella no quería tener su primera vez de esa manera, ella no quería arruinar ese momento por una calentura de veinte minutos, sabiendo que después se iba a arrepentir–espera, Hackett…–dijo Prue con incomodidad, separándose de él de a poco.  
–Entiendo si no estás lista–dijo Hackett, retirando un mechón de cabello de su cara.  
–Gracias por todo–dijo Prue, dándole un tierno beso en la nariz–pero creo que es hora de que te vayas, mañana tengo clases.  
–Te amo.  
–Buenas noches–dijo Prue, acompañándolo a la puerta y apoyándose tras ella, suspirando, el día había sido agotador, como casi todos los días desde la muerte de su abuela.  
La verdad Hackett la hacía sentir cosas increíbles, que no le habían pasado nunca con otra persona…pero no era amor, en su corazón y su mente seguía interponiéndose Andy. Ella recibía de Hackett muchas cosas, pero ella sentía que no le correspondía ni una mitad de esas cosas…por primera vez, se sentía como utilizándolo para su propia conveniencia, ¿Eso estaba mal? Él era feliz con eso, ella estaba tranquila…era casi un pacto inconsciente, en donde ambos terminaban felices. Se recompuso y acomodó su ropa, luego subió las escaleras, entrando a la habitación de Piper primero; sonrió al verla durmiendo abrazada fuertemente de Paige, quien parecía tener una ligera sonrisa, se veía segura, tranquila. Prue cerró la puerta despacio y se fue hasta la habitación de Phoebe, una vez adentro se extrañó al ver ambas camas vacías.  
– ¿Phoebe?–preguntó empezando a asustarse– ¿Phoebe donde estás?–preguntó saliendo del cuarto, dejando la luz prendida y empezando a buscar por toda la casa – ¡Phoebe! –Gritó empezando a enojarse– ¡No es gracioso niña! ¿Dónde estás? Si querías enfadarme o asustarme, ya lo hiciste ¡Phoebe!–gritó provocando que Piper se despertara de golpe al escuchar los gritos.  
– ¿Qué pasa?–preguntó Paige, restregándose los ojos con un poco de brutalidad.  
–No lo sé–dijo Piper, destapándose y poniéndose las pantuflas–voy a ver, espera aquí–dijo poniéndose sus lentes para bajar a ver, pero no fue necesario, Prue entró al cuarto.  
–Phoebe no está, ni su bolso, ni esa horrible chaqueta que le gusta usar para salir–dijo bufando, completamente histérica.  
– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?–preguntó Paige, fingiendo no entender, porque en realidad no quería creer que lo que estaba pensando era cierto.  
–Mami –dijo irónica–se fue de fiesta, escondida y sin permiso–dijo Prue, mirando detenidamente los ojos de Piper.  
– ¿No era hoy la fiesta de Sussy?–preguntó Paige, nerviosa.  
– ¿Crees que no sé que está ahí?–preguntó Prue furiosa, como si el comentario de Paige hubiera sido tremendamente obvio.  
–Cálmate, son la una de la mañana–le pidió Piper, bostezando–ya va a volver, vuelve a la cama, mañana estará aquí, borracha, como tú dices–dijo sacándose sus pantuflas y echándose a dormir de nuevo.  
–Mañana va a enterarse quién es Prudence Halliwell–dijo Prue, cerrando la puerta del cuarto.  
– ¿Vas a dormir o qué?–le preguntó Piper a Paige, quien seguía de pie en donde estaba.  
– ¡Estará castigada hasta que cumpla los 32!–escucharon gritar a Prue desde su cuarto, quien no dijo nada más después de eso.  
–Sí–susurró, acostándose junto a Piper de nuevo.

Paige no podía evitar estar preocupada acerca de Phoebe, ¿Por qué había decidido hacer eso? ¿Acaso no estaba cambiando? No podía soportar la actitud que Piper estaba teniendo hacia Phoebe, era demasiado horrible como parecía no interesarle que estaba pasando con ella–pero en mi habitación–dijo poniéndose de pie para irse.  
– ¿Ah?–dijo Piper, acomodándose en la cama.  
–Voy a esperar a mi hermana, si a ti no te interesa a mí sí ¡Me encanta como le das una oportunidad!–gritó sarcástica.  
–Yo decía lo mismo–le contestó Piper, sintiéndose como Prue cuando discutía con ella–pero como siempre, se encargó de decepcionarnos a todas–dijo dolida–No me culpes por lo que ella no es capaz de hacer–dijo mientras Paige se levantaba y cerraba la puerta de un portazo, yéndose a su cuarto a ver a qué hora Phoebe decidiría volver.

* * *

**¡Vamos lectores de: **

**_3 de Chile, 10 de España, 9 de Argentina, 5 de México, 2 de Puerto Rico, 3 de Costa Rica y último, pero no menos importante, 1 de Perú _!**

** ¿Tan difícil es dejar un review? = ( me estoy empezando a sentir mal, quizás no sea la mejor escritora del mundo, ni siquiera una buena...pero es triste haber recibido solo dos comentarios en el capitulo pasado, sabiendo que todos ustedes están pasando a visitar el fic =( **

**Insisto en lo de los nombres, aunque creo que ya los tengo, pero acá van las propuestas: Piper, Víctor, Patty, Matthew y Rose.**


	14. Simplemente Phoebe

**DEDICATORIAS A: AnnaHalliwell, bellaHerms22, Vane-chan y Viiry =)**

**RECOMENDACIONES DE CHARMED: Una nueva historia mía y de Vane-chan6, bajo la autoria de una cuenta que hicimos juntas "HalliwellChan6" el fic se llama "Hasta que la sangre nos separe"; "El heredero de la oscuridad" de Vane-chan6 y "Los ángeles caídos" de AnnaHalliwell.**

**RECOMENDACIONES OTROS FANDOMS= "Tu y yo AU" (Harry Potter) de bellaHerms22 y "Pasado, Presente, Futuro y amor" (Naruto) de Viiry.**

* * *

**_Capítulo trece: Simplemente Phoebe._**

–Tú, niña, despierta–le dijo el oficial de policía remeciéndola un poco, casi en un ladrido más que en un grito–es hora de ir a dejarte a casa–dijo el oficial, indicándole que lo siguiera junto a dos chicos más.  
–¿Qué hora es?–preguntó Phoebe preocupada, restregándose los ojos para ajustar su vista al lugar, que a esas horas estaba atestado de chicos borrachos o peleando, habían atrapado a unos cuantos de la fiesta de Sussy pero no reconocía a nadie realmente importante, lo que sí pudo notar es que no veía ni a Katrina, Kevin o John.  
–Las cuatro, arriba–dijo el oficial, haciendo que se sentara del lado derecho del auto de policía, cuando llegaron afuera–tú vas al final–dijo a Phoebe, echando a andar el coche junto al oficial de compañía.  
Phoebe estaba cansada y le dolía la espalda, había dormido sobre una banca durante esas horas, cansada después de tanto llorar y gritar horas antes para que la dejaran irse, pero más que todo no podía entender cómo había llegado a parar ahí, cómo su mejor amiga la había abandonado a su suerte ni cómo iba a darle una nueva decepción a sus hermanas.  
–"Al menos me salvé de John"–pensó Phoebe, angustiada, sin querer imaginar un "Qué hubiera pasado si…"

***

El timbre de la puerta hizo que Piper, Prue y Paige se despertaran de golpe y comenzaran a levantarse para ver de qué se trataba.  
–¿Quién puede ser tan idiota como para tocar a las cuatro de la mañana?–preguntó Paige con curiosidad, restregándose los ojos, bajando las escaleras junto a Piper y Prue.  
–Voy a ver por el ojal–dijo Prue en un bostezo, observando por la pequeña circunferencia de vidrio que tenía la puerta, mientras las otras dos esperaban en la escalera–Oh Dios…–dijo llevando su mano a su frente, Piper y Paige se miraron expectantes–Es Phoebe–dijo suspirando pesadamente, abriendo la puerta con todo el valor que tenía.  
–Buenos días–dijo el hombre–soy oficial Curtis–dijo enseñando su placa cuando Prue abrió la puerta–anoche encontramos a esta jovencita en una fiesta ilícita, rodeada de drogas, alcohol y otras cosas–dijo con disgusto–allanamos la casa, la chica estaba limpia–dijo dándole un ligero empujón a Phoebe, haciendo que diera un paso al frente–espero que no se repita, pero necesito hablar con sus padres.  
–Soy yo–dijo Prue cruzada de brazos mientras Phoebe miraba al suelo, incapaz de mirar las expresiones de sus hermanas. Paige y Piper suspiraban, mirando esta última acusatoriamente a la más pequeña, el oficial se puso serio.  
–No bromeo señorita, es imposible que usted sea la madre de esta niña–dijo molesto–no se burle de la policía o podría tener problemas–dijo con un tono golpeado, que no intimidó a Prue.  
–No me burlo de nadie–dijo Prue, con un tono superior al del oficial, que hizo que se sorprendiera por el carácter de la adolescente–mis padres están muertos, yo soy la tutora legal de mis hermanas.  
–No está haciendo un buen trabajo en ese caso–dijo son sorna–voy a revisar los resultados académicos de quienes estén bajo su cargo, si no me gusta, como esto–dijo refiriéndose despectivamente a Phoebe–que no me gusta, voy a enviar a estas niñas a un hogar de menores, espero que no se vuelva a repetir un incidente como este ni con ella o las demás–dijo con seriedad, guardando su placa–buenos días, niñas–dijo recalcando la última palabra y cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Prue se quedó helada mirando la puerta, caminó hasta el salón y se dejó caer en el sillón con pesadez, mientras Paige y Piper tiritaban de la mano ¿Habían oído bien?  
–Prue…–dijo Phoebe tratando de acercarse a ella, con el rímel corrido después de tanto llorar las horas anteriores y enormes ojeras violetas producto de la mala noche.  
–¡Vete a tu cuarto!–gritó idiotizada indicándole el camino a la escalera con el brazo extendido. Phoebe subió las escaleras mecánicamente, tan veloz como se lo permitían su dolor espalda y el cansancio.  
–Felicitaciones–dijo Piper con sorna, cuando pasó junto a ella, haciendo que Phoebe se sintiera peor y volviera a soltar unas lágrimas, entrando a su habitación cabizbaja.  
–¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?–preguntó Paige, bajando las escaleras para acercarse a Prue.  
–Ustedes se van a dormir, tienen clases–dijo Prue, en estado de shock, sentada en el sillón sin moverse.  
–Pero…–balbuceó Paige.  
–¡A dormir dije! ¿Qué están sordas o qué?–gritó corriendo hasta la escalera completamente enojada, como si fuera a empujarlas dentro de sus cuartos. Paige y Piper se dirigieron cada una a su cama, dejando a Prue llorando en el último peldaño de la escalera de la casa.

***

–¿Por qué lo hiciste?–preguntó Paige enojada dando un portazo al entrar a su cuarto, destapando a Phoebe completamente.  
–Déjame tranquila Paige–dijo ella, llorando desconsolada sobre la almohada, escondiendo su rostro del mundo.  
–¿Cómo quieres que te deje tranquila? ¡Por qué lo hiciste Phoebe!–gritó hipando producto del llanto y la rabia–¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?  
–¡No es lo que crees!–dijo en un reclamo, sacando su rostro de la almohada para mirlar a la cara–yo fui a la fiesta de Sussy, pero me quería devolver, llegó la policía, las cosas se pusieron feas y me atraparon, no hice nada, te lo juro Paige–dijo limpiándose la cara en su almohada, dejándola con manchas negras producto del maquillaje mezclado con sus lágrimas.  
–¿Cómo puedo creerte si te has encargado de derribar la confianza de todos?–preguntó Paige pausadamente, con un dejo de desesperanza–quiero creerte, Piper quiso hacerlo, pero ya no podemos–dijo acostándose en su cama, tapándose hasta el cuello, dándole a espalda a Phoebe, dejándola completamente destrozada y con el corazón roto.  
–Lo siento–dijo sin recibir respuesta de nada o nadie. Estrujando sus lágrimas contra su almohada, dándola vuelta para tratar de dormir por el lado seco, pero tenía miedo y se sentía tan culpable como sus hermanas pensaban que era. Había echado a perder todo, no era la misma de siempre, no era una buena madre, menos una buena hermana; no era ni la mitad de inteligente que Piper, ni un poco responsable en comparación a Prue, y no tenía ni una chispa del carisma de Paige: no tenía nada que ver con ellas, sólo su apellido, uno que ni siquiera era digna de llevar, era simplemente Phoebe.

***

Piper daba vueltas en la cama, completamente nerviosa y desesperada ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? ¿Cómo era posible que Phoebe arruinara todo lo que Prue se había esforzado en construir?  
Pobre Prue, cómo debería estar sufriendo, ¿Pero qué podría pasar con ellas si decidían quitarle la custodia? ¿Qué pasaría con ella, y con Paige? ¿Y con los hijos de su hermana? ¿También se los irían a quitar? Todo se estaba complicando increíblemente, y de una forma más imposible de resolver de lo que podrían haber pensado.  
Se levantó de la cama, incómoda por no poder conciliar el sueño otra vez y quiso bajar a ir a ver la condición en que se encontraba Prue, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo.  
Tomó una silla que tenía y se sentó frente a su ventana abierta, respirando el frio y gélido aire de San Francisco durante el invierno. Sabía que estando resfriada no era una buena idea ponerse ahí, pero el frio congelaba su piel, sus lágrimas y sus sentimientos…la ayudaba a relajarse producto del entumecimiento que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, el fuerte golpe del viento contra su cara le dolía pero no se movió, era algo que la resguardaba de sí misma y del resto del mundo, se sentía segura…protegida, aquella tortura era una carga menos pesada que el dolor que ahogaba su corazón.

***

Prue llevaba tres horas abrazada a sí misma, pensando en todos los recuerdos en que había estado junto a sus hermanas…. Podía recordar el día en que Piper había aprendido a escribir, cuando era muy pequeña y le había escrito un cuento…

**_FLASH BACK_**

_–¡Prue! ¡Prue!–dijo la pequeña Piper, de unos cuatro años, corriendo junto a su hermana.  
–¿Qué pasa Piper? ¿No ves que estoy jugando con Ahsley?–preguntó cruzándose de brazos, pero Piper no le hizo caso.  
–Mira, te hice esto–dijo la niña sonriendo, agitando sus coletas mientras reía.  
–De acuerdo, lo veo y te vas–dijo tomando las hojas de papel mientras su hermana sonreía expectante.  
–"Había una vez…–leyó Prue en voz alta– "una princesa llamada Piper, que tenía tres hermanas princesas a las que quería mucho…"–continuó mientras Ashley se acercaba a mirar qué estaba leyendo su amiga– "Sus hermanas princesas se llamaban Prue, Phoebe y Paige, y viven muy felices juntas, con su madre, la reina Patty y su abuela, la reina Penny"–siguió leyendo Prue– "Pero si hay algo que le gustaba hacer a la princesa Piper, es enseñarles cosas a sus hermanas pequeñas, las mismas cosas que su hermana, la princesa Prue, le enseñó a ella antes, Piper de verdad quería mucho a su hermana mayor Prue, quien a sus ojos ya era toda una reina"_

**_FIN FLASH BACK_**

Prue sonrió al recordar ese día, su hermana siempre había sido muy inteligente…y aunque Piper no lo sabía, ella aún conservaba ese cuento entre sus cosas más preciadas.

Se puso de pie en un instinto, dando vueltas por el salón. Tenía los ojos rojos, hinchados, las manos temblorosas y sólo daba movimientos torpes, estaba cansada…pero no podía dormir, le daba miedo que si cerraba sus ojos y volvía a abrirlos, sus hermanas ya no estuvieran ahí.  
Todo por Phoebe…era una irresponsable, una egoísta, tenía la cabeza llena de aserrín, sino ¿Cómo explicaba todo lo que solía hacer? ¿Acaso alguna vez había hecho algo inteligente? ¿Alguna vez había hecho algo por alguien, que no fuera ella misma?

Le llegó un recuerdo de golpe, de tan sólo un año atrás…Phoebe, la traviesa Phoebe, le había ayudado a escabullirse y aunque ella solía ser dura con ella cuando la descubría, recordaba bien cuando su hermana menor se culpaba para que Penny no la castigara…tenía un recuerdo de la primera vez que lo había vez que se había escapado de la casa, había vuelto ese día junto a Phoebe, habían concurrido a la misma fiesta…

**_FLASH BACK_**

_–Vamos, vamos–dijo Phoebe ayudando a subir a Prue por la ventana, ambas en un evidente estado de ebriedad.  
–Jaja, eso fue genial–dijo Prue demasiado fuerte, mientras Phoebe la tiraba de un brazo adentro de la habitación, haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo, una sobre la otra.  
–¡Prudence Halliwell!–escucharon gritar cuando la puerta del cuarto de Prue, en donde estaba, se habría–¿Qué horas son estas de llegar a tu casa? ¿No te da vergüenza darle ese ejemplo a Phoebe?–preguntó la anciana, exasperada y cruzada de brazos, con expresión seria. Prue iba a protestar, pero Phoebe actuó más rápido.  
–¡Eres una idiota Prue! Por tu culpa, por esperarme a que llegara, ahora la abuela descubrió que me escapé de casa ¿Estás contenta? –gritó dejando a Prue sorprendida ante lo que estaba diciendo–Gracias Prue, podrías mínimo una vez serme leal a mí y no a la abuela, y evitar que me castigaran ¡Boca floja!  
–Déjate de gritar a esta hora–dijo la abuela–tus hermanas duermen, como deberías estar haciendo tú, y Prue si no tuviera que cuidarte la espalda–dijo irritada–Lo siento Prudence, no debí haberte gritado así, vamos Phoebe, ¡A tu cuarto!–dijo empujándola hasta salir de la habitación, donde Phoebe guiñó un ojo a Prue sin que su abuela lo notara._

**_FIN FLASH BACK_**

Recordaba que le preguntó al día siguiente, "¿Por qué lo hiciste?", su hermana le había dicho "Simple Prue, yo siempre me meto en problemas, no me costaba meterme en uno más, si podía evitar que la abuela la tomara contigo…eso hacen las hermanas ¿No? Una para todas, todas para mi" había dicho la muy payasa.

Ella sabía que su hermana era una niña buena, y que por lo general, hacía muchas cosas por sus otras hermanas también…no podía enojarse con ella pero…  
–¡Cómo pudo ser tan idiota!–gritó dando un manotazo que hizo que una lámpara se cayera al suelo–Maldición–murmuró al notar que esa lámpara llevaba años en la casa y de un solo impulso la había quebrado. Miró al suelo y vio los pedazos de vidrios rotos…tenía que limpiar ese desorden, pero no quería hacerlo, no a esa hora. Se había sentado de nuevo en el sillón, completamente frustrada y se pasó las manos por el cabello repetidas veces, sintiendo algo pegajoso. Al mirar mejor su mano, pudo ver que tenía un corte producto de la ruptura de la lámpara…la sangre corriendo por su blanca mano, le trajo otro recuerdo…

**_FLASH BACK_**

_–¿Acaso no es Paige la que está llorando?–preguntó Andy, desde el otro lado de la calle mirando hacia la casa Halliwell.  
–Eso parece–dijo Prue, viendo a su hermana sentada en el suelo, junto a su bicicleta restregándose los ojos, llorando histéricamente entre hipidos–Espera, ya vuelvo–dijo cruzando la calle para ir hasta donde estaba Paige–¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando en la mitad de la calle?  
–Es que–dijo ella–es que…–dijo volviendo a llorar, Prue rodó los ojos y respiró profundamente.  
–Vamos Paige, ¿Qué pasó?–preguntó sentándose junto a ella, mirando rápidamente a su hermana de pies a cabeza, a ver si encontraba alguna razón.  
–Es que me caí de la bicicleta y, esta mañana–dijo desconsolada, limpiándose la cara con sus manitas llenas de tierra–está mañana Piper, Phoebe y yo estábamos viendo la tele y, dijeron que una persona se cayó de su bici y…  
–¿Y?–preguntó Prue viendo que llegaban al meollo del asunto.  
–Y murió –dijo completamente asustada–yo no me quiero morir Prue, solamente tengo cinco años–dijo mientras Prue esbozaba una sonrisa enternecida.  
–Paige, ¿Te hiciste daño cuando te caíste?–preguntó Prue, limpiando la cara de su hermana con su blusa.  
–Si–dijo Paige temerosa, ocultando su brazo y su rodilla–por eso tengo miedo–dijo sorbiéndose la nariz–Murió por sus heridas.  
–Paige, déjame ver–dijo tomando el brazo de Paige, mientras ella cerraba los ojos asustada–Oh Paige, no vas a morir–dijo sonriendo–es un rasguño.  
–¿Y mi pierna?–preguntó mientras estiraba su rodilla con un gemido de dolor, Prue levantó el pantalón de su hermana y puso una mueca de dolor.  
–Tiene mucha sangre pero, te aseguro que no vas a morirte–dijo mientras Paige sonreía ampliamente–vamos adentro, la abuela te limpiará esta herida y vas a ver que en diez años más vamos a reírnos de esto–dijo tomando a su hermana de la mano para acompañarla hasta la casa, mientras cojeaba producto de su pierna herida._

**_FIN FLASH BACK_**

–Paige–murmuró–has crecido tan rápido…–dijo entre un llanto amargo, ella había cuidado a sus hermanas toda su vida, tanto como ellas se habían preocupado de ella, como un clan, y ahora, por un error…por no haber estado pendiente de Phoebe, ahora iban a llevárselas, iban a alejarlas de sus manos, se las iban a quitar y ella no podría hacer nada al respecto, pero claro ¿Cómo iban a dejar a esas tres preciosas niñas bajo su cuidado? Ella no podía cuidarlas, ni darles la vida que merecían, por mucho que se esforzara ella no era su madre, tampoco era su abuela, solo era una niña jugando a serlo.  
Pensó en Phoebe, ella también era una niña…estaba embarazada ¿Qué iba a pasar con sus hijos? ¿Iban a terminar a disposición del gobierno también? A lo mejor podía evitar eso, si lograba encontrar al padre…quizás, podría evitar que se los llevaran a ellos por lo menos.  
–No voy a dejar que crezcan solos–dijo Prue, decidida.

***

Ninguna de las niñas había logrado dormir desde entonces, pero ya eran las siete y querían impresionar al policía y evitar problemas, no podían hacer que aumentaran faltando a la escuela ese día.  
Phoebe fue la primera en estar lista, después de haberse bañado y vomitado, y se sentó en la puerta de la casa esperando a que diera la hora para ir a clases, no quería estar dentro de la casa con las demás, sentía que no merecía estar presente…ninguna tendría ganas de verla después de todo lo que había hecho. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a Prue, sólo pasó de largo y se sentó afuera, muriendo por una taza de café o por fumar un poco, pero no podía hacerlo. Por fin entendía todas las cosas que su hermana había dejado de lado por ellas, como una madre, dejando de lado sus propias necesidades y se daba asco, asco al hacer que todo lo malo que pasaba en la familia fuera culpa suya.

Paige y Piper bajaron completamente en silencio, más listas y peinadas que nunca. Ambas se pararon en medio del salón, sin poder dejar de mirar a Prue, quien se encontraba mirando a un punto perdido en la habitación, con los ojos rojos y un cigarrillo apagado en la mano. Prue no fumaba, quizás simplemente lo había prendido sin intentarlo, ya que se encontraba completo y echo cenizas, sin rastros de haber sido tocado.  
–Permíteme–dijo Piper, tomando el cenicero, dejando caer lo que su hermana tenía en las manos–¿Por qué no vas a dormir?–le pidió preocupada.  
–Quiero hablar con Phoebe–dijo mirando a sus hermanas, pestañeando. Paige salió corriendo en busca de su hermana, pero no la encontró. Preocupada, salió a la calle en su búsqueda, golpeando a Phoebe con la puerta al abrirla.  
–¡Lo siento!–dijo echando la puerta para atrás, ayudándola a pararse–Prue quiere verte–dijo con una mueca, Phoebe asintió.  
–Vamos–dijo Piper, tomando a Paige de los hombros, guiándola a la cocina cuando Phoebe se sentó junto a Prue.  
–¿Quieres decirme por qué?–preguntó Prue, somnolienta y con la voz ronca.  
–Porque soy una estúpida, los chicos me presionaron, no supe decir que no–dijo rápidamente–pero te juro Prue, no estaba haciendo nada, quería volver a casa y justo llegó la policía, yo quería volver–dijo desesperada. Prue no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio largo tiempo, sin parar de suspirar–Prue, di algo, grítame, golpéame, tírame cosas, pero por favor, no te quedes callada.  
–No quiero que te aparten de mi–dijo lo único que pudo decir, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas–quiero conocer a mis sobrinos, quiero acompañarte el día del parto, quiero que te quedes conmigo– dijo cerrando los ojos, tratando de colar las lágrimas que caían de ellos. Paige miraba escondida desde la pared, pero también empezó a llorar–ven aquí, trae a Piper–le pidió Prue con dulzura. Las cuatro se abrazaron con fuerza sobre el sillón, incluso Piper y Phoebe se olvidaron de sus diferencias un rato–van a ir a clases, yo voy a arreglar esto, todo va a salir bien, lo prometo. Se los juro, nadie las va a apartar de mi–dijo echando su cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que las lágrimas cayeran por los costados–vamos, al auto–dijo poniéndose de pie, abriendo la puerta.  
–Prue, creo que necesitas descansar–le dijo Piper, viendo como su hermana hacia un gran esfuerzo para caminar.  
–Dije vamos–repitió con los dientes apretados, Piper no chistó, pero se adelantó a Prue y se sentó en el asiento del conductor, no la dejaría manejar en ese estado, sería como entregarle una metralleta a un asesino en serie en un edificio lleno de gente.

***

Prue entró a su salón sin decir nada. Se sentó en su puesto habitual, en silencio, poniéndole atención al maestro para evitar pensar. No quería pensar, le dolía demasiado.  
– ¿Qué te pasó?–le preguntó Sam al verla llegar, profundamente preocupada. Prue se veía terrible, tenía los ojos rojos, el pelo desordenado, el rostro pálido y ambas manos tiritando con fuerza.  
–Nada–contestó cortante, concentrándose en sus estudios lo más que podía. Sam le hizo un gesto a Andy, éste le devolvió la mirada de interrogación, pero Prue no volteó ni miró a nadie, no quería hablar, ni siquiera quería estar ahí; quería estar muerta, ella debió haber muerto, no su madre, no su abuela, ella.  
–Disculpe que lo interrumpa profesor–dijo la maestra Peterson, irrumpiendo en la sala–necesito al equipo afuera.  
–Claro, adelante–dijo sin parar de escribir en el pizarrón mientras Sam, Jessica y Prue se ponían de pie para salir del salón y reunirse con el resto del equipo. Al entrar al gimnasio, Sam se dirigió a los vestuarios para ponerse el uniforme, pero Prue no la siguió.  
–¿No te vas a cambiar?–dijo fijándose en la ropa que llevaba su amiga, la chica seguía vestida con su pijama, un pantalón corto y una blusa gastada que tenía una imagen de Minnie Mouse, pero nadie se había atrevido a burlarse de ella, Prue se veía realmente mal, cubierta de cenizas y maquillaje corrido. Se veía espantosa, realmente era perturbadora la imagen que sus amigos y conocidos tenían en frente.  
–No–dijo Prue fríamente, sentándose en una banca para esperar al resto, hasta que estuvieran listas.  
Taylor y Jessica, quienes eran muy amigas, estaban conversando cerca de Prue, hablando exageradamente fuerte para provocarla. Jessica era la ex novia de David, y se había enterado de que Phoebe había estado saliendo con él.  
–Ay sí, toda la escuela está hablando de eso ¿Supiste que también pescaron a Freebe?–preguntó Taylor en voz alta.  
–Ay sí, la muy puta estaba en pleno acto, otra vez–dijo riendo en voz alta–pobre David, él que tenía los ojos puestos en ella.  
Prue ya no se preocupaba que parte de lo que decían era verdad o qué parte era mentira, ¿Acaso importaba si quizás, ahora, estaban redactando una orden para quitársela?

***

–¿Cómo estás Paige?–preguntó Glenn, sentado junto a ella, escondidos de los maestros de educación física.  
–Es terrible Glenn–dijo Paige con una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla–es horrible.  
–Lo siento–dijo él–yo me sentí igual cuando mi abuelo murió.  
–No se trata de eso–dijo recordando de pronto que su padre estaba muerto–es, es peor que eso.  
–¿Qué pasó?–preguntó preocupado.  
–Phoebe salió anoche a una fiesta, la atrapó la policía y la llevó a casa–dijo sin atreverse a contar la segunda parte de la historia.  
–¿Prue se enojó mucho?–preguntó sin entender el problema. Paige negó con los ojos cerrados.  
–No, él preguntó por nuestros padres, Prue dijo que ella era quien nos cuidaba y…  
–¿Y?–preguntó Glenn impaciente, interrumpiéndola.  
–Si el oficial y el servicio social encuentran que Prue no está haciendo un buen trabajo, Piper, Phoebe y yo…–dijo con dificultad, completamente angustiada.  
–¿Piper, Phoebe y tú?–repitió Glenn, alarmado.  
–Nos van a separar de Prue, nos enviarán a un hogar–dijo abrazando a Glenn, lanzándose encima como si ese abrazo fuera lo único que la mantuviera de pie.  
–Eso no va a pasar–dijo Glenn, acariciando su cabello, un poco nervioso por tenerla tan cerca–Prue es una buena hermana, no las van a separar, te lo prometo–dijo abrazándola con más fuerza, sonrojándose sin que Paige lo viera.  
–¿Qué creen que están haciendo? ¡A la oficina del director!–gritó el maestro de deportes, haciendo que Paige y Glenn pegaran un salto del susto.  
–¡No hacíamos nada lo juro!–dijo Paige, asustada, no podía meterse en problemas y era lo primero que hacía.  
–¿Entonces por qué está tan alterada? Si dice que no hizo nada–preguntó el maestro, quien le tenía especial manía a Glenn.  
–¡Maestro Collins!–gritó David Scott, corriendo junto a él, haciendo que se distrajera de los niños.  
–Hola Scott, ¿Qué tal?–dijo chocando su palma con la de su deportista estrella–¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
–Bueno, le traje una lista de candidatos para postular al equipo, usted sabe, de los buenos–dijo guiñándole un ojo. El maestro refunfuñó mirando a Paige y Glenn.  
–Tengo que cuidar al grupo de chicos y a las chicas, la Sra. Peterson está con las porristas–dijo mirando de reojo a Paige y Glenn.  
–Déjelos trotando un rato, nosotros podemos conversar del futuro del equipo–dijo David, como si se le hubiera ocurrido la idea más brillante del universo.  
–Se salvaron esta vez, ahora váyanse–dijo el maestro, mientras Paige y Glenn no dudaban un momento y salían corriendo lejos, hasta el resto de sus compañeros de clases.

***

Phoebe estaba sentada junto a Katrina y Miranda, quienes tenían que hacer un trabajo grupal juntas, aunque Phoebe no tenía ningún deseo de conversar o ni siquiera mirar a su ex mejor amiga, la cual casi no recordaba qué había pasado la noche anterior.  
–¿Por qué no me hablas? ¿Qué cosa tan horrible pudo pasar anoche?–preguntó Katrina en un susurro a Phoebe, cuando Miranda se escapó del salón para juntarse con su novio un rato.  
–¿Hablas en serio?–preguntó enojada, mirándola con odio.  
–¡Vamos Pheebs, cuéntame que pudo ser tan malo!–dijo dándole un codazo, Phoebe se corrió.  
–No vuelvas a llamarme así ¡En tu vida!–dijo enojada– ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarte de todo lo que pasó anoche? ¿Ah?–dijo mientras Katrina la miraba sorprendida–¿No te suena Malcom, apuesta, sexo, éxtasis?–preguntó en un susurro histérico, sintiendo como toda la rabia volvía a su mente y alma–¿Policía, te pedí ayuda, me dejaste sola?  
Katrina abrió los ojos como platos, recordando todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y se quedó en silencio, completamente pálida.  
–Veo que si lo recuerdas–dijo Phoebe, juntando sus cosas para irse de ahí, a trabajar sola, Miranda no iba a volver, lo tenía claro y Katrina jamás trabajaba en nada.  
–Phoebe, lo siento, no sé en qué estaba pensando–dijo complicada– Phoebe, perdón.  
–¿Sabes en qué estabas pensando?–le preguntó fuera de sus casillas, sacando toda su frustración que tenía guardada–pensabas en ti, en ti y en tu sombra–dijo molesta, golpeando el hombro de Katrina con su dedo índice–¿Se te olvidó que estoy…?–preguntó mirando hacia su panza, apretando los dientes para no gritar o pegarle en el suelo como la vez pasada con Taylor.  
–Phoebe, de verdad, perdón–dijo sin tomarle mucho peso al asunto, como siempre– pero me estaba divirtiendo tanto, no me di cuenta, vamos Phoebe, soy tu mejor amiga no te haría daño–dijo Katrina con una sonrisa de aquí no ha pasado nada.  
–Eras –dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra–mi mejor amiga, tiempo pasado–dijo parándose esta vez–fue un gusto, adiós–dijo sentándose en el primer puesto del salón, a trabajar sola, dejando a Katrina atrás.

Era primera vez que se peleaba con ella en serio…aunque tantas fiestas, salidas en grupo, charlas hasta las tres de la mañana le pesaran en el corazón, sería la última vez que volvía a hablarle a alguien que solamente le hacía daño.

***

Taylor y Jessica seguían hablando y riéndose, pero al notar que Prue ni siquiera las miraba, dejaron de hacerlo, no era divertido si no podían hacerla pelear con su hermana menor.  
–No les hagas caso a esas–dijo Sam, sentándose junto a Prue–hablan porque tienen boca.  
–¡A entrenamiento!–gritó la maestra Peterson a todo pulmón, haciendo que todas corrieran a dar las primeras vueltas a la cancha, todas menos Prue, que caminaba arrastrando los pies y era la única que llevaba pantuflas en lugar de zapatillas–¿Cuál es tu problema Halliwell?–gritó la maestra tocando el silbato, llamando la atención de todas las demás–¿Te pasa algo?–preguntó algo preocupada por el aspecto de la joven.  
–Nada–dijo ella, siguiendo su camino.  
–¡Te estoy hablando!–dijo la maestra, haciendo que volteara de nuevo–No me gusta que me falten el respeto, vuelve a clases, hablaré contigo más tarde–dijo haciendo que Prue saliera del gimnasio y se fuera hasta las gradas, no tenía interés en ir a escuchar las preguntas de Andy o el resto de la gente.  
El resto de las chicas miraban preocupadas a Sam, como preguntándole que pasaba con su líder, incluso Taylor, Jessica y Michelle se miraban extrañadas.

***

–¿Qué pasó qué?–preguntó Leo cuando Piper le contó todo lo ocurrido, desde que él se había enterado de todo el día anterior, ella se sentía un poco más segura, más cercana a él, como antes.  
–Prue está destruida–dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior–no entiendo como Phoebe puede ser tan irresponsable.  
–Culpar a Phoebe no va a solucionar nada, tú tampoco te estás portando bien–dijo seriamente.  
–No te metas–le dijo abriendo su libro de inglés, poniéndole frente a su cara, suspendido en el aire.  
–Sabes que lo haré–dijo bajando el libro, mirándola a los ojos.  
–No ayudas ¿Sabías?–preguntó irritada, subiendo el libro de nuevo.  
–Tu tampoco–dijo bajando el libro otra vez, Piper suspiró.  
–¿Qué te pasa, cuál es tu fijación conmigo?–dijo poniendo esta vez, el libro de lado.  
–¿No crees que si un asistente social conversa contigo, fácilmente va a tener un punto para quitarle la tutela a Prue?–dijo con seriedad, en un susurro.  
–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?–preguntó frunciendo el ceño.  
–Con un simple examen de sangre, tú y tu "Secreto" podrían hacer que Prue perdiera todo control sobre las tres, por no haberse dado cuenta antes–dijo con tono golpeado.  
–¿Qué quieres que haga?–preguntó titubeando, Leo podía tener razón, la había tenido todo el tiempo desde que lo conocía.  
–Come–le dijo con seriedad.  
–Esa no puede ser una real solución a nada–dijo ella, desafiante.  
–¿Quieres irte a vivir con tu padre?–preguntó Leo, acusatoriamente. Piper pestañeó tres veces–Si él no está muerto, cosa que es casi segura o si no sabrían de alguna manera, Prue hubiera recibido alguna herencia.  
–Si él dejase algo, sino no–rebatió ella.  
–El punto, es que si él vive, y le quitan la tutela a Prue…saca tus conclusiones–dijo Leo, Piper frunció el ceño.  
–Genial, ahora me siento más tranquila–dijo irónicamente, aunque en cierta parte no estaba segura si era tan malo como ella pensaba lo que Leo estaba planteando–"¿Cómo no va a ser malo?"–se preguntó en su mente–"Prue ha hecho mucho por ti, ¿Y tú aceptarías cambiarla por un padre ausente? Piper, tienes un problema mental"–se reprendió, continuando con su lectura mientras Leo pensaba en si era o no una buena idea ahorcarla por terca.

***

Cuando el entrenamiento hubo terminado, la maestra Peterson fue a buscar a Prue a su casillero, quien ya se encontraba ahí, después de haber pasado el resto del entrenamiento con la mente en blanco, respirando lentamente en las gradas de la escuela.  
–¿Puedes explicar tu comportamiento reciente?–preguntó la maestra, con las manos en la cadera.  
–No.  
–¿Te pasa algo Prue?–preguntó esta vez, preocupándose.  
–Sólo, tonterías–contestó evadiéndola, queriendo pasarla de largo.  
–Prue, tú no te pondrías así por tonterías, no eres como las demás–dijo la maestra, seriamente. Ella suspiró, ¿En serio había notado que no era como las demás? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo la abandonó su padre, cuando murió su madre o cuando tuvo que enterrar a su abuela?  
–Maestra, por favor, no quiero ser grosera pero, déjeme en paz, no quiero hablar ahora–dijo tratando de escabullirse por un costado del pasillo.  
–No voy a interferir en tu vida personal Halliwell, pero espero que estés consciente de que no soy solamente tu entrenadora, soy una persona en la que puedes confiar si lo necesitas, toma nota de eso–dijo abandonando sus funciones para ir a tomar al tercer año. Prue suspiró y se llevó la mano a la frente, masajeando sus ojos y su cuello.  
–¿Me vas a decir a mi?–dijo una voz que tomó a Prue por sorpresa.  
–Abrázame Andy–le pidió Prue, mientras él la protegía en su abrazo, dulce y amoroso.  
–¿Qué te pasa ahora?–preguntó él preocupado.  
–Quiero a mi mamá–dijo Prue, Andy la miró extrañado, mientras Prue se dejaba abrazar, sin llorar.  
–¿Estás bien?–preguntó sintiéndose como un tonto, "Obvio que no está bien", a veces le parecían irónicas las preguntas de reflejo que solía hacer la gente, tipo "¿Te caíste? ¿Cómo podían preguntar si te caíste, si estabas en el suelo? ¿Acaso la gente solía tirarse al suelo por simple gusto?, sacó esas preguntas existenciales de su mente y volvió a enfocar toda su atención en Prue.  
–Andy, van a quitarme a las niñas y no puedo hacer nada–dijo comenzando a llorar desesperadamente de nuevo.  
–¿Qué?–preguntó él separándola de su cuerpo, para mirarla a la cara–¿Es una broma?  
–¿Cómo crees que podría bromear con algo así?–preguntó indignada.  
–Lo siento–se disculpó Andy–¿Pero por qué?  
–Phoebe–dijo casi escupiendo su nombre, Andy suspiró negando con la cabeza–anoche se escapó a la fiesta de Sussy.  
–Auch–dijo él, pensando en miles de millones de consecuencias o problemas que eso podría haber traído, y provocado lo que Prue le estaba contando.  
–La trajo un oficial en la madrugada, preguntó por mis padres–dijo secándose las lágrimas con su antebrazo.  
–¿Y por eso te las van a quitar?–preguntó Andy anonadado–Prue, eso no es justo.  
–Es justo cuando esas niñas–dijo hablando de sus hermanas–no tienen a nadie, y yo soy una estúpida que no sé cómo cuidarlas.  
–Prue, no hables así–le pidió Andy.  
–¿Cómo quieres que hable? ¿Quieres que te diga que soy fantástica?–preguntó con ironía–No lo soy, me las van a quitar, se las van a llevar Andy, y quizás sea lo mejor–dijo cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose horrible. Si ella era una mala "madre" las niñas merecían tener una persona que las cuidara de verdad, quizás sin ella las tres podrían tener un mejor futuro, mientras ella trataba de hacerse cargo de sí misma.  
–¿Qué estás diciendo?–le preguntó tomando su mentón con suavidad, girándolo hacia él–Prue, entiendo que estés asustada, o confundida–dijo mirándola a los ojos–pero tú no eres una mala persona, eres una tutora excelente y la mejor hermana que las chicas pueden tener.  
–No quiero que se las lleven–dijo acurrucándose en su pecho–Andy, si alguien toca a mis hermanas, si alguien las aparta de mí, me muero Andy, juro que muero.  
–Nadie va a quitarte nada–dijo Andy, acariciando su espalda–te lo prometo–dijo besando su frente, sintiendo una descarga eléctrica que los hizo temblar a los dos, pero ninguno atrevió a mirarse…ninguno quería que el otro supiera que estaba desfalleciendo por su amor.

***

–¡Vamos Paige, anímate!–le pidió Glenn, haciéndole muecas y caras que ella respondía con fingidas y cansadas sonrisas.  
–Glenn, no estoy de humor–le dijo ella, después de que su mejor amigo hubiera intentado animarla durante toda la mañana sin éxito.  
–Lo sé–dijo él sentándose junto a ella–pero preocuparte del tema y darle vueltas todo el día no te va a hacer ningún bien…  
–No me pidas que no me preocupe, Prue vino en pijama a la escuela Glenn, Prue, la diva de la moda, la porrista líder, la crême de la crême vino con un pijama viejo y gastado ¿Por qué tengo que estar tranquila, si ella está muerta de terror?–preguntó con lógica. Si Prue estaba asustada, era porque había razones para ello…si Prue no podía evitar esta situación, entonces, ¿Quién podría hacerlo? Estaban perdidas, completamente perdidas.  
–Es cierto…–dijo Glenn, tratando de desviar el tema–Prue siempre ha sido un As refiriéndose a la ropa.  
–¿Qué sabes tú de ropa?–le preguntó con una risita.  
–Créeme, mi hermanita está en la etapa de creerse una Barbie girl, no hay caso con ella, partido de fútbol que quiero ver, me lo cambia a algún desfile o a America's next top model–dijo poniéndose en pose de fotografía–créeme, a este paso voy a terminar postulando yo a ver si Janice Dickinson me da algún consejo para mi "Paso especial"–dijo poniendo voz exageradamente aguda y cruzándose de piernas, pestañeando como toda una dama.  
–No tienes remedio–dijo Paige sonriente–Te quiero Glenn–dijo abrazándolo con una sonrisa–sin ti nada sería lo mismo, gracias por ser mi amigo–dijo sonriente, mientras Glenn trataba de recibir su abrazo sin morir por el dolor que le causaba su corazón roto.  
–Yo también te quiero Paige–dijo dándole suaves palmaditas en la espalda–te quiero.

***

–Leo no–le pidió Piper casi en un lloriqueo infantil, que Leo decidió ignorar–en serio.  
–Piper, no estoy jugando–dijo poniendo una bandeja de comida frente a ella–vamos, adelante–dijo pasándole un cuchillo y un tenedor–sabes usarlos.  
–Leo…–dijo tomando los servicios indecisa, dejándolos de lado–Leo, esto es inútil–dijo con desesperanza, frustrada.  
–No lo es. Adelante, inténtalo.  
–De acuerdo–dijo respirando profundamente, cortando la lasaña en varios trozos pequeños, en perfecta simetría, sin atreverse a sacar ni un trozo.  
–¿Y?–preguntó Leo cuando Piper terminó de cortar–el plato sigue igual, vamos–le pidió, mientras él ya se había comido un tercio de su comida.  
–Ok–dijo Piper, temblorosa–No quiero hacerlo…–Leo la miró con ternura.  
–Lo sé, pero puedes–dijo tomando su tenedor y acercándole la comida a la boca, Piper apretó los dientes–vamos, abre la boca–le pidió mientras ella obedecía, recibiendo el pequeño trozo de lasaña en su boca–¿Ves? No era tan terrible.  
–Ajá–dijo Piper con la comida en la boca, sin siquiera atreverse a saborearla o morderla.  
–Ahora, debes morder–dijo Leo, ella lo miró con odio–No me mires así, sabes que tienes que hacerlo.  
Piper tomó aire profundamente, y con los ojos apretados y algunas lágrimas por la cara, comenzó a masticar con dificultad. Al menos Leo la había llevado a las gradas, y nadie podía ver lo que estaba haciendo, excepto él.  
–Así está bien–dijo Leo mirándola con tristeza–está perfecto.  
Piper tardó casi cinco minutos en masticar y tragar ese trozo, sabiendo que no iba a poder vomitarlo aunque quisiera hacerlo, no con Leo a su lado.  
–Leo, no más–pidió mientras observaba que le quedaba la bandeja entera por comer todavía–Por favor.  
–Hagamos un trato–dijo Leo, Piper puso atención–comete esto–dijo separando la mitad de la lasaña en la bandeja–el resto, puedes dejarlo–dijo mientras ella hacía una mueca–tú eliges, o te lo comes todo o esta mitad.  
–Sigue siendo asqueroso–contestó ella, poniendo el plato sobre sus rodillas.  
–Come–le pidió él, mientras Piper repetía el proceso anterior, cada vez más convencida de que no había marcha atrás, y que si Leo la había descubierto sería así, todos los días.  
–Te odio, abusivo.  
–Sabes que no me odias y no me mires así, fue tu decisión.  
–No es fácil decirte que no cuando me amenazas con contarle todo a mi familia.  
–En el amor–dijo Leo sonriendo–todo se vale.  
–"También en la guerra"–pensó Piper, irritada, dando el segundo mordisco a su plato de lasaña.

***

Phoebe se había pasado el día escondida de su ex grupo de amigos, por temor a que alguien recordara el episodio de la noche anterior y tratara de lastimarla, John era caso serio, y hasta la hora de la comida no había topado con nadie. Al recoger su bandeja de comida de la cafetería, caminó por inercia a su antiguo puesto. Pudo ver como todos sus ex amigos estaban sentados juntos, conversando, y cuando pasó junto a ellos simplemente la ignoraron, parecían no recordar nada sobre la noche anterior.  
–"No voy a sentarme aquí de ninguna manera, aunque me paguen"–pensó Phoebe, pasando de largo el mesón. Katrina no intentó recuperar la amistad de Phoebe y dejó que se fuera a sentar a otra parte–"¿Dónde puedo comer?"–se preguntó mirando para todas partes, hasta ahora todos tenían sus grupos de amigos formados, y ella había perdido el suyo, y había decepcionado a sus hermanas…no tenía a donde estar.  
–¡Phoebe!–escuchó decir, aliviada–Ven preciosa, siéntate conmigo–dijo David, haciéndole una señal desde donde estaba. Phoebe apresuró el paso y se sentó junto a él.  
–Hola–dijo sonriendo–¿Cómo estás?  
–Bien, muchas gracias–dijo tranquilo, había oído mil rumores acerca de Phoebe y la noche anterior, y quería sacarle la verdad entre preguntas–¿Qué tal la noche?–preguntó ante la mirada expectante del resto del equipo de fútbol.  
–Eh…aburrida–dijo Phoebe, nerviosamente–¿Se ha esparcido algún rumor que me miran con esa cara?–preguntó molesta, David sonrió.  
–Tú sabes cómo son los chicos–dijo quitándole importancia–¿Hay algo de lo que debiera enterarme?–preguntó él, Phoebe negó con la cabeza–Con eso me basta.  
–¿Has visto a mi hermana?, A Prue–dijo Phoebe, especificando, al notar que ni ella, Andy o Samantha se encontraban en el mesón.  
–No, pero eso no importa–dijo David, atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo–Tú eres la única Halliwell a la que puedo ver–dijo románticamente, besando a Phoebe en los labios, tomándola por sorpresa.  
–Genial–dijo Phoebe sonriendo con incomodidad ¿Cómo estaría su hermana?

***

–Creo que eso de tener ropa de repuesto en tu casillero si era una buena idea–dijo Prue, cerca de la sala de la directora, Andy estaba usando el teléfono mientras ellas lo esperaban.  
–Soy una genio Prue. Te quiero mucho amiga, sabes que puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras–dijo con dedicándole una sonrisa cálida.  
–Gracias–respondió Prue, mientras Andy colgaba el teléfono y se devolvía hacia ellas–¿Y?  
–Mi papá estaba en terreno, pero le dejé el mensaje a su pareja, tú tranquila–dijo él, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Le había ofrecido a Prue ayuda con la investigación, su padre era muy influente en la policía y era casi imposible que no pudiera hacer algo por las Halliwell.  
–Son los mejores, no sé qué haría sin ustedes.  
–Sin Andy tendrías menos jaquecas–dijo Sam, recibiendo una mirada de ira y un codazo de su parte–Sin ti no habría Taylor–dijo sacándole la lengua, Andy bufó.  
–¿Qué no tienen otro tema que Taylor?  
–Si, pero ningún otro te hace enojar, y eso es gracioso–dijo Samantha, mientras Andy salía corriendo atrás de ella para hacerla retractarse.  
Prue se subió el cierre de la chaqueta que le había prestado Sam, y miró a sus amigos con melancolía…les tenía envidia, ella quería ser ellos en ese momento, corriendo y bromeando, sin preocuparse de perder a su familia o de peleas legales…suspiró, era su vida, eso le había tocado y lo aceptaba, pero una chica a veces podía soñar.

***

A la hora de la salida, estaban todas a la misma hora esperando para ir a casa, preocupadas por lo que podría pasar durante la tarde.  
Piper volvió a tomar la conducción del auto y al llegar a casa, todas subieron a hacer sus tareas, no importaba cuantos problemas y pensamientos tuvieran en la cabeza, todas terminaron sus deberes sin chistar y a las ocho de la tarde Piper estaba preparando la cena, con la ayuda de todas.

El timbre de la puerta las sacó de sus actividades, Piper fue a abrir.  
–Sr. Trudeau–dijo dejando pasar al papá de Andy.  
–Lo supe todo, Andy me lo contó–dijo pasando al salón rápidamente, dando grandes zancadas–vine a decirles que me preocupé de intervenir, abogué por ustedes–dijo haciendo que Prue se secara las manos compulsivamente en sus pantalones–analizaron su rendimiento escolar, y es la única vez que Phoebe ha sido detenida, retiré los cargos, arreglé las cosas, no hay peligro–dijo sonriendo, los ojos de Prue y Piper se llenaron de lágrimas–pero por favor, manténganse lejos de los problemas, no fue fácil mover mis contactos–dijo casi sin alcanzar a terminar cuando todas se tiraron encima de él para darle las gracias–Chicas, necesito respirar–dijo mientras todas se separaban de él riendo–A pesar de todo, no había nada por donde pudieran quitarte a las niñas Prue, pero en una próxima vez buscarán todo lo que puedan para poder hacerlo, manténganse tranquilas de aquí hasta el tres meses, si lo logran el expediente se borrará–dijo  
–Es la mejor noticia que he recibido en mucho tiempo–dijo Prue contenta–gracias señor, de verdad–dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.  
–No es nada niñas–dijo George–tengo que irme, Andy está preocupado también, cuídense mucho–dijo poniéndose su sombrero de nuevo, listo para salir–Ah–dijo deteniéndose–¿Cómo te has sentido Phoebe?  
–Hoy, mejor que nunca–dijo sonriendo radiante, hasta que recordó que todo lo que había pasado había sido netamente su culpa y se puso seria–gracias por preguntar.  
–Bueno, tengo que irme, buenas noches, descansen–dijo saliendo de la casa rápidamente, cubriéndose de la lluvia con las manos, no quería abrir su paraguas si el camino era de la puerta a la auto.

–¿Quién quiere comer?–preguntó Piper, se sentía tan feliz y renovada que incluso tenía hambre.  
–¿Eso lo preguntaste tú?–dijo Paige, también contenta.  
–Oye–murmuró Piper.  
–Yo tengo hambre–dijo Prue, besando a cada una de sus hermanas en la frente, pero Phoebe no recibió su caricia–¿Pasa algo?–preguntó, olvidándose completamente que ella había sido el foco del problema.  
–Buenas noches.  
–¿No vas a comer nada?–preguntó Paige, Phoebe no respondió y se fue a su cuarto.  
–¿Y, comemos?–preguntó Piper, ignorando lo demás. Paige suspiró y rodó los ojos, Prue decidió disfrutar el momento, ya iría a conversar con Phoebe.  
Las tres hermanas comieron en silencio, pero no en ese tipo de silencio incómodo y molesto que solía darse en la casa, sino que uno de paz y tranquilidad casi en su totalidad, si no fuera porque les faltaba la presencia de Phoebe.

Al terminar de comer, Paige y Prue ayudaron a despejar la mesa mientras Piper terminaba de lavar los platos.  
–Queda comida en la olla, por si Phoebe tiene hambre–dijo Piper, Paige sonrió ante el comentario–Algo tiene que comer, no puede ser tan irresponsable–dijo borrando la sonrisa de Paige–voy a mi cuarto, con la mala noche creo que toco la almohada y caigo en los brazos de Morfeo.  
–Descansa–dijeron Paige y Prue ordenando un poco la cocina. Paige y Prue se quedaron en un silencio incómodo esta vez. Lo único que se escuchaba eran la vajilla chocando al ser apilada y las cerdas de la escoba.  
–Prue–dijo Paige interrumpiendo el silencio.  
–¿Uh?  
–Lo siento–Prue siguió limpiando, sin saber que contestar–Perdón haberte gritado todas esas cosas horribles, eres la mejor hermana, amo esta familia y…–dijo mientras sus ojitos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.  
–No llores–le pidió Prue acariciando su cara–está bien.  
–Es que, me había emocionado tanto con mi papá y, y ya no está–dijo llorando como una niña sobre los brazos de su hermana, y lo era, era una niña llorando sobre los brazos de su hermana.  
Prue mantuvo abrazada a Paige durante unos minutos, hasta que esta se calmó completamente.  
–Ah que parezco rana–dijo Paige sonriendo, Prue se rió.  
–La ranita más linda del mundo–dijo ella–ve a lavarte la cara, descansa un poco, ya es hora de que duermas.  
–Si, tengo sueño–dijo dándole un beso a Prue–te quiero.  
–Y yo.

Mientras Paige dejaba la cocina, Prue suspiraba profundamente, parecía que todo se había arreglado rápidamente, incluso Piper había comido junto a ellas en la mesa, cosa que no hacía hace tiempo, pero aún le quedaba lo más difícil: Hablar con Phoebe.  
–¿Todavía despiertas?–preguntaron Prue y Piper, entrando al cuarto de sus hermanas menores. Paige dibujaba en sus lienzos, tarareando alguna canción alegre, descargando toda su tristeza acerca de sus sueños rotos en él; Phoebe estaba acostada boca abajo, escribiendo en su diario con los audífonos puestos a alto volumen.  
–Prue, son las diez y media.  
–En media hora roncando–dijo ella, Paige rezongó.  
–Vamos–dijo Piper extendiendo su mano hasta Paige–Prue me pidió que te llevara a ver si estaba lloviendo en la esquina.  
–¿Quieres quedarte a solas con Phoebe?–preguntó Paige, calzando sus pantuflas.  
–Observadora–murmuró Prue, Piper y Paige dejaron el cuarto. Hasta ahora Phoebe no había puesto atención en el diálogo de sus tres hermanas, ni siquiera había notado que Paige se había ido o que Piper y Prue habían estado ahí.  
–Phoebe–dijo Prue, pero ella no contestó–Phoebe–repitió, luego lo intentó de nuevo–Phoebe–dijo sacándole un audífono de la oreja–llevo diciendo tu nombre tres veces, deberías dejar de escuchar esto tan fuerte–le reprendió, mientras su interlocutora apagaba su reproductor musical y lo dejaba de lado.  
–¿Qué quieres?–preguntó mirándola de reojo.  
–Necesito que me expliques por qué pensaste que irte de fiesta, a escondidas de todos, era una buena idea, y más aún ¿Qué estabas haciendo que te trajeron a casa los oficiales?  
–Prue, ¿De verdad es necesario todo esto de la madre comprensiva a la adolescente irresponsable?–preguntó a la defensiva, Prue parpadeó.  
–Esa actitud no me está gustando, dijiste que ibas a cambiar–dijo poniéndose firme, Phoebe estaba, nuevamente, actuando como una idiota–quizás un mes de buen comportamiento te dejó agotada.  
–¿Por qué no te vas a estudiar o a hacer algo y me dejas tranquila?–preguntó Phoebe cerrando su cuaderno, metiéndolo bajo su almohada, pero Prue fue más rápida y se lo arrebató–Devuélveme eso.  
–No lo haré–dijo escondiéndolo dentro de su blusa–tú eliges, o me das una explicación o me siento a leer pacientemente cada una de las páginas de tu querido diario–Phoebe pateó el suelo, molesta y Prue se sentó en la cama de Paige–Estoy esperando.  
–Bruja.  
–Inmadura.  
–Controladora.  
–Irresponsable.  
–¿Qué quieres que te explique?–preguntó rompiendo el diálogo de palabras.  
–Todo–contestó tranquilamente, cruzándose de brazos.  
–De acuerdo, haré la versión corta–dijo Phoebe–todo partió en mi infancia…  
–Phoebe…hablo en serio.  
–Bueno, pasó ayer y estoy en mi infancia–dijo Phoebe–¿Acaso no partió en mi infancia?  
–Al punto–dijo Prue empezando a perder la paciencia, de una manera u otra había viajado dos meses atrás en el tiempo, y Phoebe parecía no querer cooperar.  
–El punto–repitió Phoebe–es que mis amigos…–dijo dejando todo dejo de seguridad de lado–bueno, ellos, tu sabes, son chicos.  
–No entiendo que quieres decir.  
–Bueno, tú sabes cómo es ser adolescente, eres una–dijo con obviedad.  
–Si, y jamás me han detenido.  
–No finjas que no me entiendes, que ahora te hayas puesto en el buen camino no significa que el año pasado Piper y Paige no hayan tenido que cubrirnos mientras escapábamos juntas.  
–No te desvíes de la historia–dijo Prue, cruzándose de brazos, a la defensiva.  
–Porque no te conviene…  
–Ok, entiendo tu punto ¿Puedes seguir?–preguntó cediendo un poco, Phoebe se enderezó en su lugar.  
–John dijo que yo me estaba ablandando, cosa que no creí hasta que Katrina me dijo que fuéramos donde Sussy y yo le dije que no porque no era un buen lugar para ir.  
–Al fin algo sensato en todo lo que has dicho–dijo Prue, interrumpiendo el relato de Phoebe.  
–Como decía–dijo Phoebe–me dijo que fuera, que me estaba ablandando, y comencé a creer que era cierto, incluso soné como tú en un momento, fue aterrador–dijo tratando de darle un toque cómico a la situación, no quería volver a ponerse a llorar o mostrarle a Prue que no se sentía tan fuerte y segura como quería hacerle creer ahora.  
–Phoebe…–dijo Prue, con tono retador.  
–La cosa es que, me dijo que iría David así que creí que no sería tan malo si iba con él.  
–David Scott–dijo Prue suspirando molesta–Te dije que no salieras con él Phoebe.  
–Calma ráfaga, lo que pasó fue que, llegué y…bueno, yo quise devolverme apenas entré.  
–¿Por qué?–preguntó Prue, sorprendida.  
–Porque sabía que no debía estar ahí…digo, no es un buen lugar, está lleno de locos y gente fuera de su juicio…pero me empezaron a decir cosas y, sentí que si me iba, iba a perder a mis amigos…  
–Phoebe, quien no te respeta no puede ser tu amigo–dijo Prue quitando la dureza de su voz, estaba entendiendo el por qué del accionar de Phoebe.  
–Si, sí, sí–dijo Phoebe rodando los ojos– eso lo dices tú, quien pestañeas y tienes veinte a tu lado, la gente normal tiene que hacerse un lugar.  
–Ay Phoebe…–se quejó Prue.  
–No me digas "Ay Phoebe…" yo…Prue, es que tú no entiendes–dijo echándose para atrás en su cama, poniéndose una almohada en la cabeza.  
–¿Qué tengo que entender?–preguntó sacándole la almohada de encima.  
–Estoy haciendo mi esfuerzo en portarme bien ¿De acuerdo? Pero, es que, no es fácil cambiar de una vida tan relajada y divertida ah, bueno, a esto–dijo tomando su vientre entre sus manos, Prue asintió–estoy tan cansada, la mitad de mi ropa no me queda, me siento pesada, mi espalda me está matando y como rutina mañanera tengo que ir a vomitar al baño, ¿Me puedes decir cómo no extrañar todo lo que tenía antes?–preguntó en un grito ahogado.  
–Me gustaría poder ayudarte pequeña, pero eso que estás extrañando tanto, es lo que te trajo esto–dijo poniendo también su mano sobre su barriga. Phoebe cerró los ojos, su hermana tenía razón.  
– Sé que me equivoqué Prue, pero cuando quise irme, bueno, John y Katrina…–dijo con voz temblorosa, interrumpiendo sus historia.  
–Ellos qué–insistió Prue, con tono golpeado, mirándola fijamente, Phoebe se puso un poco nerviosa y se fue por las ramas.  
–Nada, no importa, el asunto es que llegó la policía cuando yo me trataba de ir–dijo sentándose de nuevo en la cama, no podía quedarse quieta en una sola posición más de seis segundos.  
–Si, si importa, ¿Qué pasó?–insistió Prue, Phoebe sabía que si había abierto la boca no podría evadir el tema.  
–"Soy una habladora"–se dijo a sí misma–"Nota mental, pensar antes de hablar, o de hacer algo, o de, ah, sé que no lo haré de todas formas"–dijo dejando de pensar, hablando en voz alta esta vez–Katrina…bueno, trataron de que yo hiciera un desafío…–Prue le indicó que siguiera–querían que bueno, yo…–dijo carraspeando– tú sabes–Prue la miró con cara de interrogación–Ay Prue, no me hagas explicártelo– Prue entendió e hizo una mueca de asco–y yo no quise, y entonces ella me dio, bueno, me dio drogas y yo…  
–Espera un momento. Phoebe Halliwell, dime que ni siquiera las miraste–dijo Prue amenazadoramente, empezando a alterarse.  
–Yo no las quería, ella me hizo tomarla…–no alcanzó a terminar la idea, cuando Prue la interrumpió.  
–Phoebe, a menos que te haya puesto una pistola en la cabeza, no me parece que pueda "hacerte" tomarla–le reprendió furiosa–¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable? Estás embarazada, ¡Por el amor de Dios!  
–¡Me hizo tragarla!–interrumpió en un grito más fuerte que el de Prue, quien la miró perpleja y se sentó callada y sumisamente en la cama otra vez–yo me enojé, ella no me escuchó y vomité, bueno, las consecuencias–dijo en broma, apuntando su panza de nuevo–no necesitan esas cosas en su organismo y le grité–dijo poniéndose seria de nuevo– la golpee porque estaba muy enojada, muy asustada también y quise irme, pero, y John...bueno, me arrinconó contra la pared…–dijo Phoebe, tratando de contar la historia resumidamente, pero sus recuerdos eran confusos, producto del pánico que había sentido entonces y que ahora estaba volviendo a sentir al pensar en John.  
–Phoebe, por favor, dime que no te hizo nada–dijo Prue, cambiando su postura severa a una preocupada, tomando las manos de su hermana muy afligida.  
–No, calma–dijo sacándosela de encima, Prue sintió que el alma volvía a su cuerpo–fue ahí cuando llegaron los chicos de uniforme y, acá estamos ahora.  
–Phoebe, es una historia un poco rara…–comenzó a decir Prue.  
–No me crees–dijo Phoebe, sintiéndose herida.  
–No, no–dijo Prue–no es que no te crea pero, Phoebe, supongo que tienes claro que no puedes volver a juntarte con esas personas ¿No es cierto? No te respetan, menos Katrina…siempre te dije que no me caía bien.  
–Aprovecha de decir "Te lo dije" sé que te mueres por hacerlo, pero a mí me duele, para mí si era importante, era mi mejor amiga–dijo cambiando rápidamente su semblante a uno más serio, no quería ponerse a llorar.  
–Phoebe, lo siento–le dijo Prue, realmente se sentía mal por todo lo que su hermana estaba pasando, pero todo parecía que un buen susto podía hacer mucho más que un buen consejo, respecto a la actitud de su hermana.  
–No importa, esta es la forma en que tenía que aprender… –dijo fingiendo que lo tenía asumido, pero tanto ella como Prue sabían que no era cierto.  
–Tienes claro que debería castigarte, ¿Verdad?–preguntó ella, Phoebe dijo "Si" con un tono gastado–No sé en qué tipo de alineación están los planetas hoy pero, no voy a hacerlo–dijo despejando el flequillo de su cara, y luego de la cara de Phoebe–creo que ya entendiste tu lección–dijo sonriéndole, dándole a entender que la comprendía–pero quiero que tengas cuidado Phoebe, ese estúpido de Johnathan Humble no puede hacer lo que quiera contigo, si siquiera atreve a mirarte mal Phoebe, te juro que…  
–Ya, tranquila–dijo mientras Prue botaba el aire y soltaba el puño que había formado–no recuerda nada, ni él ni nadie, y falta poco para salir de vacaciones y librarme de ellos unos días.  
–Espero que si alguien se atreve a hacerte daño Phoebe, tengas la confianza de decirme–le dijo con seriedad, Phoebe sonrió.  
–Lo haré–dijo dándole un efusivo abrazo que Prue aceptó. Cuando Prue se paró a abrir la puerta, pudo ver como Paige cayó al suelo al haber estado apoyada sobre ella.  
–Jeje–dijo sonrojada, poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa forzadísima de oreja a oreja–Hola–saludó mientras Prue miraba a Piper.  
–¿No tenías que llevártela?–le preguntó a su hermana, quien estaba sentada en el suelo, lejos de la puerta.  
–Trata de arrastrar cuarenta y ocho kilos tu sola, y luego conversamos–se defendió Piper de brazos cruzados, pero con una ligera sonrisa.  
–Es hora de dormir–dijo Prue riéndose. Paige corrió hasta su cama y se acostó rápidamente, Phoebe tiró sus cosas al suelo, se sacó los pantalones y se acostó con lo que tenía puesto.  
–Wow, eso es rapidez–dijo Piper, entrando al cuarto para besar a Paige en la frente–Buenas noches cariño.  
–Buenas noches–dijo Paige, Prue se paró en la puerta dejando salir a Piper.  
–Buenas noches Paige, descansa Phoebe–dijo apagando la luz, cerrando la puerta despacio, avanzando hasta al pasillo para ayudar a Piper a ponerse de pie.  
–¿Tan fuerte es Paige o tu eres escuálida?–le preguntó, tomándola por sorpresa.  
–¿Perdón?–preguntó Piper, sacudiéndose las manos después de haberlas puesto en el suelo para pararse.  
–¿Cuánto pesas?–le preguntó Prue de forma directa, Piper titubeó en su respuesta:  
–No lo sé, ¿Por qué?  
–Me pareces más delgada–dijo cruzada de brazos, ladeando la cabeza, como si de esa forma se le activara una súper visión de rayos X que le dijeran todo.  
–Querrás decir menos gorda–corrigió Piper, caminando hasta su cuarto con lentitud, para no dejar sola a su hermana y ser maleducada, pero para poder irse también de una manera disimulada.  
–No, pero así como estás está bien, más flaca te verías mal, bueno, trata de comer mejor, quizás tanta basura que no alimenta en nada te ha hecho perder peso, como esas barritas que te gusta comer–dijo Prue, relajándose un poco con el tema.  
–Si, creo que he comido muchas de esas últimamente–dijo Piper siguiéndole el juego.  
–Pues deja de hacerlo, la abuela siempre dijo que no eran buenas–insistió Prue, caminando junto a ella para ir a su cuarto.  
–Si, no lo haré más–dijo Piper aliviada, despidiéndose de su hermana–Bueno, descansa, te quiero.  
–Yo también te quiero Piper, buenas noches.

La pregunta de Prue la había dejado pensando, por lo que antes de irse a su cuarto, pasó por el baño. Se lavó los dientes, se cepilló el cabello y se paró sobre la báscula: 50 Kgs…llevaba cuatro kilos menos que hace un poco más de un mes.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado =) se solicitan comentarios de todo tipo xD la verdad, prefiero críticas constructivas a los comentarios q te digan "si, está muy bien" por lo que siéntanse libres de dar las críticas que consideren necesarias, y de paso, si tienen alguna idea, o les gustaría que pasara algo, tb se acepta.**


	15. Como Prue y Andy

**Quiero dedicarle este capitulo a quienes acaban de cerrar el libro de sus vidas; a todas las víctimas del terremoto del 27/02 en Chile...gente, amores, hermanos...estamos en el suelo, nos caímos de arriba y nos dimos un tremendo golpe contra el piso, en el cual algunos nos dejaron...pero los que seguimos de pie, vamos a LOGRAR que todos los que están abajo se levanten ¡POR QUE A CHILE NO LO BOTA NADIE! Porque hemos resistido muchas cosas, porque hemos crecido juntos, porque somos una sola familia de 16,000,000 de personas, porque estamos en el fin del mundo y casi nadie nos conoce, pero NOSOTROS sabemos bien quienes somos...**

**Por eso, mi país, mi gente hermosa, mi gente linda, mi gente única y distinta ¡VIVA CHILA MIERDA! Que cuando nos necesitamos CHILE AYUDA A CHILE.**

**ORGULLOSA DE SER DE MI TIERRA, orgullosa de haber nacido aquí, orgullosa de mi sangre, orgullosa de nuestra historia, de como hemos superado los baches del pasado, los errores del presente y las amenazas del futuro.**

**¡VIVA CHILE!**

**

* * *

**

A la mañana siguiente, todas habían despertado sonrientes y tranquilas, después del susto del día anterior ninguna cabía en su felicidad, tanto así, que Piper decidió compartir el mismo cuarto de Phoebe durante un rato, para conversar con Paige sobre un tema importante.

–Chicas creo que es necesario que hagamos algo por Prue–dijo Piper, reunida en su cuarto con Paige y Phoebe–las finales son después de las vacaciones de navidad, Prue quiere ir, aunque no nos haya dicho nada al respecto…  
– ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?–preguntó Paige, jugando con un cojín de cerdito que Piper tenía sobre la cama.  
–Juntar el dinero para el viaje a Nueva York, yo sé que si juntamos la mitad, la otra mitad se la puede donar la escuela como capitana del equipo, sería nuestro regalo, por todo lo que hace por nosotras.  
– ¿Qué te hace pensar que va a querer irse?–preguntó Phoebe, Piper se hizo la desentendida y acomodó sus lentes.  
–Phoebe dice que qué te hace pensar que va a querer irse–repitió Paige, rodando los ojos, si no podía hacerla razonar, le iba a seguir el juego, no estaba dispuesta a ponerse a discutir con ella y llegar a nada, como siempre. Sólo esperaba que se aburriera pronto.  
– ¿Vamos a perder algo con tratar?–preguntó Piper frunciendo el ceño–se trata de nuestra hermana, nunca será suficiente esfuerzo por Prue.  
–Tengo 35 dólares ¿Cuánto necesitamos?–preguntó Paige directo al punto. Piper ladeó la cabeza y pensó en una respuesta mientras emitía un leve "mmm":  
–Unos 300 estarían bien, yo tengo 60.  
–Yo tengo 50–dijo Phoebe.  
–Nos estarían faltando–dijo Paige contando con los dedos, mirando al techo mientras sumaba y restaba en su cabeza, con una cara bastante divertida, según Phoebe–165 dólares.  
–155–dijo Piper.  
–Eso–se corrigió Paige, con una sonrisa distraída.  
–Yo puedo conseguir otros 50–dijo Phoebe, Piper y Paige la miraron con cara de interrogación–hey, ni que fuera a traficar drogas o algo así–dijo risueña, pero ninguna se rió y la siguieron mirando con seriedad, exigiendo una explicación–mi colección de revistas, puedo venderlas a buen precio–dijo con simpleza, echándose hacia atrás en la cama, la espalda baja la estaba matando producto del peso.  
–Phoebe, las amas–dijo Paige casi escandalizada–te has esforzado por conseguir cada edición sin que te falte ni siquiera una, ¡ni siquiera rayas los crucigramas!  
–Amo más a Prue–dijo orgullosa, con una sonrisa cálida, quitándole el cojín a Paige y poniéndoselo en la espalda, tratando de buscar un poco de comodidad.  
–De acuerdo, faltan 55 más–dijo Piper, sonriendo por dentro ante lo que había dicho Phoebe, pero se reprendiéndose rápidamente por hacerlo–Yo puedo conseguir otros 15.  
– ¿Cómo?–preguntó Paige, curiosa.  
–Confía en mí–dijo Piper, sabía que si juntaba el dinero del almuerzo algunos días, lograría juntar hasta veinte antes de salir de vacaciones.  
–Bueno, eso nos deja con 30 extras–dijo Paige–puedo pedirle a Glenn prestados, luego se los devuelvo, en unos días.  
–Y lo que falte podríamos conversarlo con Andy, no es que no esté enamorado de Prue desde que nos conoce–dijo Phoebe con soltura, Paige y Piper sonrieron pícaramente.  
– ¿Crees que se den cuenta alguna vez que están más que enamorados?–preguntó Paige, con cara maliciosa moviendo sus pies de arriba abajo, tendida en la cama de Piper.  
–No sé, pero ahora necesito que abandonen la nación, Prue va a sospechar que tenemos algún en mente si las ve aquí–dijo Piper, mientras las otras dos se levantaban rezongando por interrumpir el chisme y salían del cuarto; aunque Piper deducía que iban a seguir conversando en el de ellas.

La pregunta de Paige le había quedado dando vueltas en la cabeza, como si fuera propia ¿Cuándo iba a reconocer que ella y Leo estaban completamente enamorados?– ¡Arhg! –se quejó echándose atrás en la cama, poniéndose una almohada en la cara, la cual utilizó para reprimir un grito; el amor podía ser algo tan hermoso como horrible, tan fácil de caer como complicado de tratar.

***

– ¿A quién vas a venderle las revistas?–preguntó Paige curiosa, como ella sola, caminando por el pasillo hasta su cuarto.  
–Auch–se quejó Phoebe tensándose, llevando sus manos hacia el lado izquierdo de su vientre con una mueca, llamando la atención de Paige.  
– ¿Qué pasa?–preguntó Paige– ¿Estás bien?  
–No sé–dijo sin tomarle asunto, destensando el rostro– creo que…–dijo cambiando su cara de confusión a una de completa felicidad– ¡Alguno dio una patada!  
– ¿Estás hablando del bebé?–preguntó Paige tratando de encontrarle el sentido a la oración anterior.  
–Si, si, patearon–dijo Phoebe contenta, levantando su playera, dejando su vientre a la vista– ¡Acaban de darme su primera patada Paige!–gritó llevando sus manos a su boca, completamente emocionada.  
– ¡Prue! ¡Prue! –gritaron las dos como un par de niñas con un juguete nuevo, riéndose de la felicidad–¡Prue!–repitieron mientras Phoebe no paraba de sonreír orgullosa, sin querer separar sus manos otra vez de la ubicación exacta de donde había recibido el movimiento.  
– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritan tanto?–preguntó con la cara llena de alguna cosa azul de un facial, saliendo de su cuarto junto a Sam, quien tenía un libro en la mano y también un facial en la cara.  
– ¡Acaban de patear Prue! –Gritó Phoebe, casi en una nube–patearon, recién, aquí, aquí ¡Mira!–exclamó apuntando el lugar donde había recibido el golpecito con emoción y lágrimas en los ojos, tomando la mano de Prue de un tirón, para ponerla ahí; haciendo que esta se emocionara al sentir que los niños seguían moviéndose, pero sin golpear. Lágrimas que al fin denostaban alegría, que trataban de canalizar todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese minuto, al fin podía sentir que no estaba tan sola como pensaba después de lo ocurrido con sus amigos, por fin había podido sentir a sus pequeños con claridad, quizás significaba que si la querían y la perdonaban por cada error que cometía, o eso quería creer, quería ser lo mejor para ellos. Tenía la ilusión, para ella era más que un simple reflejo de los niños, era como una señal que solamente ella lograba entender; era entre ellos y ella, algo de los tres y de nadie más.

– ¿Quiénes son unos sobrinos muy inteligentes?–preguntó Paige hablándole al vientre de Phoebe, como si ya tuviera a los bebés frente a si– ¿Quiénes son? ¿Eh? ¿Quiénes?  
– ¿Qué hora es?–preguntó Phoebe urgida, ignorando los babosos comentarios de su hermana menor y todos sus manoseos.  
–Las 8:30, ¿Por qué?–preguntó Sam sonriendo también ante la actitud de Paige.  
–Hora exacta–pidió Phoebe con algo de brusquedad.  
–8:33 ¿Por qué?–repitió Sam, expectante ¿Había algo a esa hora que Phoebe necesitaba saberla con tanta urgencia?  
–Tengo que anotarlo en mi cuaderno–explicó corriéndose rápidamente, haciendo que Paige casi se cayera de frente al suelo.  
– ¡Oye!–se quejó Paige afirmándose con las dos manos a la pared–un aviso no sobraba.  
– ¿Cuaderno de qué?–preguntó Prue confundida al ver a su hermana entrar velozmente a su cuarto, ignorando los reclamos de Paige.  
–Phoebe lleva un cuaderno donde anota todo sobre su embarazo–explicó Paige–y lo que acaba de pasar, es algo que tiene que escribir.  
–Entiendo–dijo Prue enternecida ante lo que acaba de oír, sí, las cosas iban muy bien de nuevo.

– ¡Paige!–llamó Phoebe desde su cuarto– ¡Paige!–repitió haciendo que ella corriera a ver qué pasaba–se me cayó el cuaderno tras la cama ¿Puedes sacarlo? Yo ya no quepo–dijo con una mueca de disgusto, pero estaba demasiado emocionada como para deprimirse ahora.  
–Claro, claro, Paigecienta a su servicio–dijo sarcástica, arrodillándose para sacar el cuaderno detrás de la cama.  
–Qué bueno que uno se dignó a patear–dijo Prue desde la puerta–ya me preocupaba que no se movieran, debieron hacerlo hace un par de semanas.  
–Y a mi–contestó Phoebe– ¡Gracias!–dijo besando a Paige babosamente cuando le pasó su cuaderno.  
– ¡Ay Phoebe! Qué asco–dijo quitándosela de encima mientras Prue se reía y Sam también.

Phoebe se sentó en posición india sobre la cama, con el cuaderno frente a ella, ante la atenta mirada de las demás.  
–Ejem–tosió– ¿Privacidad?–dijo rodando los ojos.  
–Eh, claro–dijo Prue–nosotras tenemos que terminar el ensayo que nos dejaron para historia, está quedando realmente fascinante–dijo emocionada– ¡Roma! –chilló saliendo del cuarto junto a Sam, que tenía una expresión en su rostro tipo "Sálvenme, yo no quiero saber nada de los romanos".  
–Solamente Prue puede hacer un ensayo de historia sonriendo–dijo Paige–yo vuelvo al trabajo, biología no se estudia sola.

Phoebe volvió a fijar su atención en su cuaderno, y comenzó a escribir:

_"Queridos hijos:  
Sábado 12 de Diciembre del 2009, 20:33 de la noche.  
¡Uno de ustedes dos (muy gracioso o graciosa) me acaba de dar una patadita! Fue la primera de todas y no dolió nada, pero me tomó de sorpresa y me costó reconocer que había sido un saludito al principio. Prue y yo coincidimos en que se tardaron en darla casi dos semanas, ya estaba preocupada al no sentir ningún tipo de movimiento de su parte, aunque el doctor dijera que quizás eran un poco flojos y por eso no pasaba nada y que era normal, pero bueno, una madre siempre se preocupa ¿No?  
Estaba conversando con Paige cuando pasó y se puso a gritar como loca para que Prue viniera a ver, se pusieron muy contentas y Paige incluso se puso a conversar con ustedes, pero parece que no le contestaron, creo que si alguien los a mimar y malcriar, esa va a ser su tía Paige.  
¡Espero recibir más pataditas y saludos de ustedes pronto! Fue la cosa más genial que he sentido en toda mi vida, y he hecho muchas cosas divertidas e interesantes en mi vida, así que sé de lo que estoy hablando.  
En unos días más tenemos control con el médico y voy a pegar otra foto de ustedes cuando me la entreguen, estoy muy ansiosa por verlos, además voy a preguntar sobre si son niñas o niños...estoy nerviosa ¿Qué serán? Sean lo que sean, espero que nazcan sanos y es lo único que a sus tías y a mí nos importa ahora y nos importará siempre._

_Con todo el amor el mundo, su mamá." _

_***_

Piper había escuchado todo el revuelo, los gritos y el alboroto desde su cuarto, y no podía evitar sentirse feliz por aquel importante acontecimiento, pero algo dentro de ella aún la hacía sentir molesta con Phoebe, traicionada por ella, y era incapaz de levantarse e ir a felicitar a su hermana, por mucho que muriera por hacerlo y quisiera unirse a las risas y bromas que las demás estaban disfrutando ahora.

* * *

–Piper, llevo diciéndote que no toda la semana y no voy a decirte que si hoy día–le dijo Leo hastiado, mientras ella trataba de insistir.  
–Leo, por favor, necesito juntar el dinero, un día no va a matar a nadie–dijo con las manos juntas, rogándole con angustia.  
–A ti si–respondió Leo–entiende Piper, ahorrar el dinero de tu almuerzo no es una opción viable, ahora, abre tu billetera y paga tu comida.  
–Pero Leo, quedan pocos días y aún nos falta dinero para el regalo de navidad de Prue…  
–Piper, por favor–dijo Leo con tono golpeado, mirando al techo–ya te dije, lo que te falte te lo presto, ahora déjate de excusas y juegos tontos, y sírvete algunas betarragas, son buenas–dijo tomando el cucharón para ponerle unas cuantas en el plato, mientras Piper ponía cara de asco.  
Leo no la había dejado saltarse la hora del almuerzo desde hace varios días, y no había podido juntar ni un solo dólar extra para el viaje de Prue, y más allá de eso, había tenido que seguir ingiriendo esas odiosas calorías durante una semana completa, y aunque había encontrado una manera de compensarlas haciendo ejercicio de las cinco hasta las siete de la mañana, cosa que Leo no sabía y tampoco iba a saber, seguía pareciéndole odiosa la misión que Leo había tomado para con ella.  
–Leo–dijo Phoebe acercándose a los dos, tomándolos por sorpresa– ¿Quieres comprar una de estas revistas? Salen excelentes consejos acerca de cómo destacar tus ojos con algo de sombra y delineador–dijo con una sonrisa típica de vendedora puerta a puerta que a Leo causó gracia.  
–No gracias Phoebe, creo que soy muy joven para maquillarme todavía, pero si alguien puede comprarte el resto de las revistas que te quedan, son las animadoras.  
–No voy a ir a venderle mis revistas a Taylor Williams.  
–Si quieres yo se las puedo vender a Michelle–dijo Leo, Piper le pegó un codazo–No me agrada, pero yo si a ella y será fácil vendérselas.  
–De acuerdo–dijo Phoebe–puedes pasar a buscarlas a mi casillero, tengo que venderlas si o si hoy, ya no queda tiempo.  
–Ok, ¿Ya almorzaste?–preguntó mientras Piper se sentía un poco molesta de que Leo se pusiera a hablar con Phoebe.  
–No, Leo–dijo riendo despacio– mi bandeja está llena–dijo mostrándosela– ¿Por qué?  
– ¿Quieres comer con nosotros? Sé que no es tu mejor momento–dijo encogiéndose de hombros, no era muy amigo de Phoebe, la conocía apenas de vista y un par de "hola" y "adiós", pero no era lindo ser una persona sola contra toda una secundaria.  
–Claro–dijo contenta, fijándose en la cara disgustada de Piper–quiero decir, no gracias, voy a comer con David, adiós y gracias Leo–dijo dando la vuelta rápidamente, perdiéndose entre la gente.  
– ¿Tienes que ser tan dura con ella?–regañó Leo a Piper, cuando Phoebe se fue.  
–Si no fuera por ella no estaríamos discutiendo almuerzo a almuerzo.  
–No culpes a los demás de tus problemas.  
– ¿Podemos irnos a comer?–prefería comerse la bandeja entera antes que hablar de Phoebe con Leo, sobre todo cuando comenzaba a pensar que él podía tener razón.

***

– ¿Tan fácil es que aun no terminas con ella?–le preguntó Samantha a Andy, mientras él suspiraba pesadamente y Prue trataba de evitar que le enterrara el cuchillo de su almuerzo a Taylor en la garganta.  
–Mira, si te cae mal es tu asunto, conmigo se porta bien y eso me basta–dijo Andy, cansado, pero acostumbrado a tener este tipo de discusiones con Samantha desde que había empezado a salir con Taylor a principio de año.  
–Si, debe portarse muy bien–dijo Sam con malicia, esperando una reacción de la rubia.  
– ¿Qué insinúas?–preguntó Taylor apretando fuertemente la mano de Andy, quien empezaba a ver estrellas debido al fuerte apretón.  
–Nada.  
–Ya, suficiente discusión, ¿Podemos almorzar tranquilos al menos una vez?–preguntó Prue los días anteriores habían sido lo suficientemente estresantes como para que ahora, cuando las aguas se habían calmado, no se pudiera comer en paz.  
–Mira, ahí viene Phoebe–dijo Sam, indicando a la chica que iba a sentarse junto a David y el equipo de futbol, al costado de Prue, Andy y el resto de las animadoras.  
– ¿Qué hace aquí?–preguntó Prue algo recelosa por la presencia de Phoebe entre los chicos del equipo de fútbol.  
–Se ve cómoda entre David y Jacob–dijo Taylor con desprecio.  
–Tú cállate–dijo Prue.

– ¿Qué haces aquí otra vez?–preguntó Jessica, la ex de David, con tono autoritario y fuerte, haciendo que la mayoría de la gente de la mesa desviara su mirada hacia ella, y por consiguiente también a Phoebe.  
–Vine a comer ¿No se nota?–preguntó Phoebe burlesca, dejando su mochila bajo el asiento y desenvolviendo sus cubiertos desde la servilleta.  
–A comer, ¿No crees que has comido demasiado?–preguntó aludiendo a su evidente aumento de peso–… ¿O vienes a comerte a mi novio?–dijo Jessica mirándola con profundo odio, tratando de llamar la atención.  
–Jess, por favor–le pidió David complicado, no quería que empezara una pelea en la mitad de la cafetería.  
–No te preocupes–dijo Phoebe mirando a David–no voy a contestar sus provocaciones.  
–Solamente te gusta ser tú la que provoca ¿Verdad?–dijo Jessica altamente fuerte, para que la pudieran escuchar todos los del colegio.  
–No te escucho…–murmuró Phoebe.  
– ¿Qué está pasando aquí?–preguntó Prue molesta con ambas manos en su cadera, parándose de su asiento después de escuchar el grito de Jessica–No te permito que trates así a ninguna de mis hermanas, menos en mi presencia.  
– ¿Y permites que tu querida Freebe –dijo cruzada de brazos, haciendo énfasis en "Freebe"–se haya robado el novio de mi mejor amiga?–preguntó Taylor, ácidamente.  
–Cállate–le dijo Sam poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que Taylor.  
– ¡No me callo! Que seas amiga de Andy no significa que me agrades–dijo la rubia molesta, echando su cabello para atrás.  
– ¡Taylor!–la regañó Andy, preocupado de que ahora, la mitad de la mesa parecía estar de pie discutiendo unos con los otros.

–Creo que es suficiente Jessica, déjanos en paz, Phoebe solamente se sentó a comer aquí, y si salgo o no con ella es nuestro asunto–dijo David enlazando sus dedos con los de ella, también de pie.  
– ¿Salir? Debes hacer cualquier cosa con esta, menos salir–dijo Jessica en forma despectiva.

– ¿Qué está pasando?–preguntó Fray, poniéndose de pie al igual que muchos otros a mirar la mesa de los populares.  
– ¿Qué de qué?–dijo Piper, mirando también hacia allá.

– ¿No son Phoebe, Andy, Prue y…–dijo Glenn.  
–La mesa entera–corrigió Paige, mirando hacia la mesa también, cruzando su mirada con la de Piper, que le pedía explicaciones con gestos desde la distancia–"No sé"–gesticuló, mientras observaban que estaba pasando.

– ¡Perra!–gritó Sam sorprendida cuando recibió un vaso de jugo de las manos de Michelle sobre la cara–Vas a pagarme esta–gritó tirándole encima un plato de fideos de vuelta, que le llegó al capitán del equipo de fútbol.  
–Oh David–dijo Phoebe, acercándose para limpiarle la cara con una servilleta, pero fue empujada por Jessica hacia un lado, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.  
–¡Pheebs!–gritó Leo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, haciendo que Andy reaccionará rápidamente y la sujetara antes de que cayera al suelo, con la ayuda de Leo, quien se venía acercando junto a Piper y Fray hacia el mesón.  
– ¿Estás bien?–preguntaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo, cada uno afirmando un brazo de Phoebe.  
–Si, lo estoy–dijo alejándose de la mesa, caminando junto a Leo y Andy hasta donde estaba Paige, no muy lejos. Al llegar, Paige y Glenn se hicieron a un lado para que Phoebe se sentara entremedio de los dos, escoltada por sus rescatistas.  
– ¿No te golpeaste en ningún lado?–preguntó Andy.  
–¿Te sientes mareada?–dijo Leo.  
– ¿Te duele la panza?–inquirió Glenn, cada chico parecía más preocupado y nervioso que el otro.  
–No, no y no–respondió Phoebe aturdida de tener a la gente tan encima de ella–gracias por preguntar y preocuparse, estoy bien, lo juro.  
–Eso pudo haber sido un accidente complicado–dijo Paige haciendo que su hermana se sentara junto a ella– ¿Segura que estás bien?  
–Si, segura–dijo recuperándose del susto, había visto pasar su vida frente a sus ojos, y Paige tenía razón, pudo haber sido un accidente fatal, pero no lo fue.  
–Phoebe, en tu estado un golpe puede ser crucial, da lo mismo si es fuerte o suave, tienes que ser responsable con esto, no te hagas la valiente si realmente pasó algo–insistió Andy mirándola fijamente a los ojos.  
–Estoy consciente de eso, no pasó nada, en serio–aseguró Phoebe tratando de tranquilizarlos a todos.  
–Mejor nos vamos, creo que hasta Fray está recibiendo cosas por la cabeza–dijo Leo con una mueca que denotaba que la situación parecía enredada. Desde donde estaba podía ver cómo los platos, cuadernos, golpes, insultos y hasta dinero volaba por la mesa, con gritos de todo el mundo y gente que rodeaba el mesón para alcanzar a chismear algo: parecía una zona de guerra, en donde todos iban contra todos.

–Sé que el color favorito de Piper es el rojo, pero no creo que sea tanta su devoción como para tener salsa de tomate por el cabello–añadió Andy, corriendo junto a Leo hasta la mesa del conflicto, bordeando y esquivando a todos los cotillas que estaban por ahí; pero ambos se resbalaron con la comida que había en el suelo y pasaron a llevar a Prue y Taylor, que se cayeron junto a ellos, en un enredo de brazos, piernas, patadas y gritos.  
– ¡Devuélveme mis veinte dólares!–escucharon gritar por ahí; parecía que el desorden se había prestado para que toda la mesa se pusiera a sacarse cosas en cara.  
– ¡Suéltame! ¡Loca!–gritó Piper tratando de sacarse a Michelle de encima, quien la tenía afirmada del cabello.  
–Esto pasa por meterte con mi Leo–chillaba sacudiéndola de un lado a otro, mientras Piper gritaba tratando de zafarse de las manos de Michelle, en esos momentos agradecía haber comido y tener algo de fuerza para poder resistirse, pero la furia de la morena era superior a cualquier intento de huir de su parte.  
–¡Dónde está esa Phoebe!–gritó Jessica enfurecida, buscando como un toro busca a su torero en pleno Madrid, logrando ubicarla junto a Glenn y Paige, quienes miraban preocupados como Prue seguía en el suelo tratando de pararse y Piper parecía estar tranzándose a golpes con Michelle, tratando de soltarse–¡Tú!–gritó Jessica dando fuertes y firmes pasos hasta Phoebe, hasta que sintió que alguien la tomaba del tobillo y hacía que perdiera su equilibrio y se tropezara, al mismo tiempo en que un plato de arroz le caía de lleno en la cara.  
–Siempre quise hacer tropezar a una rubia histérica–murmuró Fray a Leo, quienes habían logrado separar a Michelle de Piper, no sin recibir varios golpes entre medio.  
–Eso debió doler–dijo Prue acercándose a ellos, mientras Andy le afirmaba las muñecas a Taylor tratando de evitar que siguiera pataleando, pero se estaba llevando varios golpes encima, mientras David trataba de sacarse de encima a Jessica quien no paraba de llorar y gritar que lo amaba y que sin él moriría de depresión.

– ¡YA BASTA!–Gritó una voz que hizo que todos se dieran vuelta y dejaran de hacer lo que hacían, y la gente que se había acercado a mirar corriera de vuelta a sus asientos como almas que las llevaba el diablo.  
–Maldición–dijo Prue apretando la boca y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, al notar que la directora venía directamente hacia ella y los demás.

–Es inconcebible, inaceptable, inadmisible lo que mis ojos están viendo ahora–dijo golpeado, marcando cada palabra, abriéndose paso en el desastre que ahora era la cafetería–Quiero a todos los involucrados en mi oficina AHORA.  
–Pero…–murmuró Jessica congestionada producto de su llanto.  
–Ningún pero señorita, los quiero a todos ahora, y pobre de aquel que se haga el listo y no asista, porque sus mismos compañeros se encargarán de delatarlo–dijo mientras todos tomaban sus mochilas, listos para irse a la oficina, pero algunas personas no se movían –¿Qué esperan?–preguntó haciendo que la mayoría pegara un salto y todo el equipo de fútbol, porristas, las hermanas Halliwell (Incluyendo a Paige y Glenn, quienes fueron "a constatar lesiones"), Andy, Leo y Fray terminaran en la oficina de la directora, todos llenos de comida esperando a que la directora terminara de gritar en la oficina, junto a la maestra Peterson y el maestro Collins.  
Taylor, Andy, Prue y Leo tenían la ropa llena de salsa de tomate y jugo de algo, quizás gaseosa, después de haber barrido el suelo–literalmente–al resbalar. Phoebe, Paige y Glenn eran los únicos que estaban completamente limpios al haberse mantenido fuera de todo el asunto.

–Alumnos–dijo la directora al salir de su oficina, junto a los dos maestros– vamos a conversar con todos ustedes, para ver qué medidas vamos a tomar…esto realmente nos tiene impactados, no son cualquier tipo de alumno, son los que representan a esta escuela, el equipo de animadoras, de fútbol…incluso hay miembros del consejo escolar, esto es muy grave–dijo con seriedad, paseando su vista en cada uno de sus alumnos.  
–Quiero saber qué pasó–dijo el maestro Collins–¿Cómo puede ser que trece de mis veinte chicos estén metidos en este problema? ¿Quién empezó a lanzar comida?–preguntó haciendo que su vista saltara de jugador en jugador, hasta detenerse en David– Scott, quiero explicaciones, y las quiero ahora–dijo con tono golpeado, mientras todos los demás mantenían silencio.

El maestro parecía estar bastante enojado, se podía apreciar una venita hinchada en la parte superior de su cabeza, cerca de los senos frontales.  
David se sentía presionado, como arrinconado contra la pared–Partió…–dijo titubeando, sin querer delatar a nadie, jugando con sus pies.  
–Scott, o contestas o quedas fuera de la liga, tú eliges–dijo el maestro Collins seriamente, de brazos cruzados, mirando al joven indeciso.  
El chico se encontraba en una gran encrucijada, pero no podía traicionar a su equipo, menos arruinar la posibilidad de una beca universitaria–Fue Michelle Moore–dijo David lenta y pausadamente.  
– ¡Dave!–se quejaron Michelle, Jessica, Taylor y otras más en coro, angustiadas y en su habitual chillón y molesto tono.  
–Te dije que no podían ser los míos, que era una de tus histéricas chicas–dijo el maestro Collins mirando con recelo a la maestra Peterson, quien no tomó en cuenta su comentario y procedió a preguntar:  
–¿Es verdad eso Moore?  
–No, no es…–comenzó a decir con total seguridad, pero se arrepintió al ver la severa cara de todo el resto–si, es cierto, ¡Pero sólo a lanzar comida! A pelear no.  
–¿Quién fue quien partió peleando entonces?–preguntó la maestra.  
–Jessica–dijo toda calma.  
–¡Pero por culpa de Phoebe!–gritó la morena en su defensa, comenzando a descontrolarse.  
–¿Por culpa de Phoebe?–preguntó Paige enojada–¡Tú fuiste la que casi la tira al suelo de un empujón!  
–Tú no te metas púber–dijo Taylor con desprecio–si no fuera porque tú hermana se mete con todos los chicos de la escuela…  
– ¡Taylor cállate!–interrumpió Andy, tirándola de un brazo.

Esa discusión empezó a hacer que un barbullo de otros comentarios llenaran la estancia, y de repente estuvieran todos discutiendo entre todos, sin que se entendiera ni una sola palabra de todo lo que la gente estaba diciendo.  
– ¡Ya basta!–gritó la directora, haciendo que todos comenzaran a callarse de nuevo, pero parecía que Paige no se había dado cuenta y siguió hablando.

–Y además en el estado de Phoebe y…–dijo mientras Glenn trataba de calmarla, cuando notó que nadie más estaba hablando.  
– ¿Estado?–preguntó la directora, caminando lenta y pacientemente hasta donde se encontraba Paige.  
– ¿Perdón?–dijo Paige con los ojos abiertos producto de la sorpresa, mientras los demás se miraban preocupados.  
–Dijo estado, ¿Cuál es el estado de Phoebe?  
– ¿Estado? No–rió nerviosa, jugando con sus manos y su cabello, su corazón había comenzado a acelerarse y sus palabras se enredaban en la punta de su lengua, como no sabiendo qué inventar, si era obvio que el error no era enmendable–dije, este, pescado.  
– ¿Cree que soy tonta, señorita Matthews?–preguntó la directora con tono severo.  
–No, claro que no pero…  
–Paige–dijo Phoebe poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermana, dando un paso hacia adelante–Está bien.  
–Phoebe, lo siento yo, estaba discutiendo con Glenn, no quería que….  
–Algún día tenía que pasar–dijo ella con una falsa sonrisa, tratando de tranquilizar a su hermana. Mientras los demás miraban con congoja la escena, ¿Acaso iba a decir todo delante de la gente más influyente de la escuela?

– ¿Bien? ¿Puede alguien contestar a mi pregunta?–insistió la directora, con aire retador, tratando de entender qué estaba pasando entre todo eso.  
–Por su puesto, pero si me permite, puedo darle toda la información que quiera en privado–dijo Phoebe, actuando tan solemne como nunca nadie la había visto–pero, si le sirve saberlo, no tiene nada que ver con este conflicto, va más, hacia un tema de salud.  
–De acuerdo Halliwell–interrumpió la maestra Peterson–¿Puedes decirme por qué estás en el ojo del huracán esta vez?  
–David terminó con Jessica.  
– ¡Mentira!–gritó ella, la maestra le dio una sola mirada que la hizo callar.  
–Me ha invitado a salir, está celosa y comenzó una pelea en la mesa, que aún no sé cómo llegó a tirarse la comida por la cabeza, porque Jessica me dio un empujón que si Andy y Leo no me afirman, bueno, hubiera sido complicado, así que me fui a sentar con Paige.  
– ¿La señorita Matthews no tiene nada que ver en el asunto?  
–No, solamente me aceptó en la mesa, junto a Glenn.  
–De acuerdo, entonces los dos pueden retirarse, si no tienen nada que hacer aquí–dijo mientras Paige y Glenn no tenían ningún interés en irse, pero una nueva mirada de su parte los hizo dejar la habitación sin chistar.  
–Veo que Piper, Wyatt, Trudeau y Díaz no tienen nada que ver con los equipos–dijo fijando su mirada en los amigos, sin poder dirigirse como "Halliwell" a ninguna de las hermanas, o se crearía un enredo, era la única razón por la que utilizaba sus nombres de pila y no les ladraba por los apellidos.  
–No, solamente Piper, a quien Michelle comenzó a golpear–explicó Phoebe, notando como el ojo derecho de su hermana estaba bastante rojo, quizás terminaría en un moretón al día siguiente.  
– ¿Por qué hizo eso?  
–Porque ella, tal como su hermana, me quiere quitar a mi chico–gritó Michelle, con su aguda, chillona e insoportable voz.  
– ¿Esto es como un crimen pasional?–preguntó el maestro Collins, riéndose divertido.  
–No me causa ninguna gracia Tom–dijo la directora, haciendo que el maestro se avergonzara y se calmara–Creo entender, que todo esto partió por celos e incrementó por lo mismo. Me parece vergonzoso, completamente absurdo. Quiero que las señoritas Halliwell me acompañen a la oficina, los demás esperarán aquí, que voy a encargarme de conversar con todos y cada uno de ustedes.

Las hermanas reprimieron un suspiro y arrastraron sus pies hasta la oficina de la directora, mientras los demás casi ni respiraban o se movían por miedo a las reacciones de los maestros de educación física.  
La directora cerró la puerta con suavidad, dejando a las tres niñas paradas frente a su escritorio, mientras se sentaba en su silla rotatoria, sin pedirles que tomaran asiento.  
–Puede ahora explicarme, señorita Phoebe, su estado–fue lo primero que dijo, con sus manos entrelazadas sobre el pulido escritorio.  
Phoebe maldijo para sus adentros, si no fuera por qué Paige habló tan alto ella no tendría por qué responder a esa pregunta. Tomó aire profundamente y se mentalizó en su abuela, sólo tenía que pensar que le estaba diciendo que la habían castigado y sería más fácil, sólo eso, no era que no estuviese acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones y después de enfrentarse a Penélope Halliwell, cualquier persona era fácil de enfrentar–Estoy embarazada, ese es mi estado–dijo Phoebe con la frente en alto y con toda la indiferencia y despreocupación falsa que podía.  
–Oh–dijo la directora levemente, esperándose algo así de ella pero no tan pronto– ¿Va a dejar las clases?–preguntó con naturalidad.  
–No, no lo haré–dijo Phoebe tajantemente.  
–Le pido discreción–interrumpió Prue–aunque sé que pronto va a empezar a notarse, y que no es algo fácil de ocultar, pero usted entiende lo que quiero decir.  
–Descuida–dijo la directora restándole importancia con un leve movimiento de manos–¿Tiene que ver con eso todo el problema en la cafetería?  
–No, para nada, lo sabemos un número limitado–dijo Phoebe, feliz porque la directora no tuviera ningún interés o comentario que hacer.  
–De acuerdo–dijo desdoblando sus lentes que colgaban desde una cadena que tenía en su cuello– Quiero saber de su boca, señorita Piper, qué pasó en la cafetería, usted es una excelente alumna y de bajo perfil, me parece muy extraño que se vea envuelta en este tipo de conductas.  
–Yo vi que había un desorden en la mesa en donde suelen comer Prue y Andy, así que quise ir a ver qué pasaba y Fray, Leo y yo llegamos en la pelea y Michelle comenzó a gritarme una sarta de ridiculeces como que yo le había quitado a su novio y, supongo que no creerá esas cosas, ni siquiera tengo novio, cabe agregar–dijo Piper acomodando sus lentes al mismo tiempo que la directora.  
–Digamos que sé lo "especial" que puede ser la señorita Moore–contestó la directora, cansada de tener que resolver problemas entre el mundo y la hija del presidente de la junta escolar.

***

–Quiero saber qué pasa Glenn, por qué no salen–dijo Paige caminando de un lado a otro en el pasillo.  
–Ya, relájate, ya van a salir–trató de calmarla, sentado en el suelo.  
–Si no hubiera abierto mi estúpida bocota–dijo Paige ignorando a Glenn y dando más vueltas–Me da tanta rabia, como pueden ese par de perras en celo...  
– ¡Paige! ¿Qué maneras de hablar son esas?–preguntó Prue saliendo de la oficina justo al tiempo en que su hermana comenzaba a quejarse.  
–Es la verdad–dijo ignorando la cara de disgusto de Prudence– ¿Las van a castigar? ¿Le dijiste la verdad Pheebs?  
–Si, le dije–dijo Phoebe encogiéndose de hombros–no hizo comentario, casi lo omitió, creo que no será tan terrible.  
–Dijo que a la vuelta de vacaciones iba a anunciar los castigos y los castigados, que no tenía caso preocuparse de eso el día viernes a dos horas de salir de vacaciones–explicó Piper.  
–A esperar a los demás–murmuró Phoebe sentándose en el suelo, a la espera de Leo, Fray, Andy y Sam.

Al salir los susodichos, estaban preocupados del grito que Prue iba a dar por todo el show en que habían estado envueltos, pero esta comenzó a reírse en una fuerte carcajada.  
–Si pudieran verse ahora–dijo observando como el cabello de Piper parecía tener extensiones de fideos y mechas de salsa de tomate.  
–Podemos–dijo Glenn buscando algo entre sus cosas–Podríamos tomarnos una foto, será un buen recuerdo–dijo sacando su celular de su mochila–necesitamos alguien que la tome, la idea es que salgamos todos.  
–No voy a sacarme una foto llena de salsa de tomate–dijo Piper–ríanse, soy la que salió peor de todo.  
–No, la peor fue Jessica, que salió con caída y arroz en la cara–dijo Fray completamente orgulloso de su accionar.  
–Si, pero creo que el verde le queda bien a Prue, ¿Cierto?–preguntó uniéndose a las risas al verla con la ropa llena de lechuga, salsa, y otras cosas revueltas.  
–Creo que es mejor que saquemos esa foto y volvamos a clases–dijo Sam–no quiero tener más problemas por el día–añadió, con su rizado y cobrizo cabello aún estilando después de que haber recibido un vaso de jugo en la cara.  
–Estoy de acuerdo–dijo Andy, sin esperar a que Taylor se desocupara.

***

Al sonar el timbre de la salida de clases, todos los estudiantes salieron corriendo de sus salones, gritando, saltando, cantando y encontrándose con sus amigos en la puerta; algunos para despedirse, otros para salir a festejar, o simplemente recogían sus cosas del casillero.

Andy, Sam y Prue eran uno de esos grupos, después de la discusión a la hora de almuerzo, Taylor no había dado señales de vida, y los tres lo agradecían profundamente.  
–Me gustaría quedarme pero vamos a salir en unas horas, tenemos que llegar a Santa Rosa esta noche, para alcanzar a llegar a Vancouver el Miércoles–dijo Andy con una mueca de hastío–eso pasa cuando tu familia decide celebrar las fiestas donde tu tío abuelo.  
–Al menos vas a salir del país, yo sólo voy a San Diego a celebrar con la familia materna, imagínate 10 personas en una van camino a San Diego, pura diversión–dijo Sam con una sonrisa exagerada y cínica.  
–Al menos tendrán una fiesta, en casa somos las cuatro y ya, motivante–dijo Prue uniéndose a las quejas de los demás.  
–No sé por qué es tan importante esto de las fiestas–dijo Sam–todos los años lo mismo, que los regalos, el pavo, que siempre alguien termina peleando con alguien, porque no es fiesta de fin de año si la familia no se pelea y siempre, pero siempre, alguien te regala algo horrible y debes agradecer por ello.  
–A mi dejó de gustarme el día en que supe que papa Noel no existía, y eso fue, mucho tiempo atrás–agregó Prue.  
–Me encanta el espíritu de la navidad de ustedes, me hacen sentir vivo, como si de repente hoy quisiera ser una persona mejor–dijo Andy poniendo cara de idiota, saltando de un lado a otro, mientras las demás lo miraban riendo.

***

Mientas tanto, en las gradas, Leo y Piper aprovechaban para despedirse, ya a que al rubio lo estaban esperando en la entrada del colegio para irse directo al aeropuerto, no lo vería hasta dentro de dos semanas más, cuando volviera de Miami.  
–Adiós Leo, te voy a extrañar–dijo Piper tomando sus manos con firmeza.  
–Yo también–dijo él, acariciando su mejilla con suavidad– ¿Puedes prometerme algo?–Piper asintió, con los ojos llorosos producto de su tristeza–prométeme que cuando regrese, no vas a haber bajado ni un solo gramo–dijo con seriedad mirando a sus ojos con profundidad– ¿Lo juras?  
Piper lo miró detenidamente y pronunció despacio–Lo prometo.  
–Piper…  
–Lo juro–dijo abrazándolo con fuerza, como tratando de pedirle que no se fuera, que no la dejara ahí sola, que la llevara consigo, pero no iba a hacerlo…su orgullo y su amor por él no se lo permitían.  
–Tengo que irme Piper, mi mamá quiere llegar a Florida lo antes posible–dijo Leo con tristeza, sin querer separarse de ella.  
–Claro que debe querer, por fin tu padre va a llegar al país–dijo Piper, con una sonrisa triste, tratando de animarse–disfrútalo Leo y toma muchas fotos para que después me cuentes, ¿De acuerdo?  
–De acuerdo–dijo Leo abrazándola de nuevo, sin querer despegarse nunca más de sus brazos–Tengo que irme–dijo separándose lentamente del abrazo–Te…  
–Quiero, te quiero–dijo Piper interrumpiendo un nuevo te amo de Leo, bajando su mirada al suelo.  
–Claro, y yo a ti–dijo tomando su mochila del suelo, acomodándose en la espalda para irse caminando lenta y pausadamente hasta donde su madre lo estaba esperando. Su cuerpo estaba en camino a Florida, su mente, su corazón y su alma, con la chica que estaba sentada en las gradas, llorando en silencio, comenzando a extrañarlo desde ese preciso instante.  
Piper sabía que iba a volver, que dos semanas era poco tiempo, pero no podía evitar llorar y extrañarlo, ella lo amaba, y no podía estar con él…¿Por qué? Porque ella no quería, ella misma era la que estaba acabando con su propia felicidad.  
–Mierda–dijo pateando lo primero que tenía en su camino, la naturaleza autodestructiva funcionaba mucho mejor para ella que cualquier cosa.

***

– ¿A dónde vamos?–preguntó Glenn, ordenando su casillero junto a Paige, él no iba a ninguna parte este año.  
–No sé, ¿Quieres ir a comer a mi casa? Aunque te aviso que los ánimos no van a ser los mejores, Prue sin Andy y Piper sin Leo no son buenas noticias.  
– ¿Piper y Leo? ¿Pasa algo entre los dos?  
–Claro que pasa algo, ahora que ninguno se dé cuenta, es otra cosa, son algo como un Andy y Prue en versión dos punto cero.  
–"Tres punto cero"–pensó Glenn–"Los dos punto cero somos tú y yo… ¿Qué piensas Glenn? Ella no te quiere, son solamente amigos".  
–Qué complicado eso de enamorarse–dijo Paige distraídamente–que bueno que tú y yo podemos ser de sexos opuestos y amigos para siempre, si yo fuera los demás nos tendría envida.  
–Claro, amigos–dijo Glenn, revisando la foto que tenía de ellos dos, en el fondo de su cuaderno de Inglés.  
– ¿Qué haces con todas esa cosas?–preguntó Paige al ver a Phoebe cargada de cuadernos.  
–Me cambio de casillero, espero que no les moleste, pero no quería seguir donde Katrina y el resto–dijo dejando caer los cuadernos al suelo–Uf, eso estaba pesado–dijo poniendo sus manos en su espalda, estirándose un poco.  
–Obvio que no me molesta, lo que me molesta es que hayas traído todo ese peso sin pedir ayuda Phoebe.  
–Ya, ya, que tuve suficiente con la directora hoy–dijo con simpleza, agachándose a recoger algunas cosas.  
–Sobre eso, de verdad lo siento, no pensé que iba a tener tan mala suerte de ser la única de treinta personas en escucharse amplificada.  
–Ya fue Paige, no importa, mejor vete rápido con tu novio–dijo con tono burlesco, mandando besitos al aire.  
– ¡No es mi novio!  
–Si, claro–dijo Phoebe ordenando sus cosas–ahora no puedes perseguirme, así que puedo decirlo muchas, muchas veces con toda la inmunidad.  
–Me vengaré–dijo Paige con mirada maliciosa, tomando su mochila, definitivamente volvía a ser la de antes, después de tantos malos ratos y tristes días, Paige volvía a ser la misma niña alegre, sarcástica e inteligente que solía ser––Nos vamos, ve con cuidado–dijo a Phoebe y se fue junto a Glenn camino a la heladería.  
–Tu igual–dijo Phoebe acomodando sus cosas en un casillero que alguien había accedido a cambiar con ella, era una chica que siempre había querido estar en el grupo de Phoebe y no había cupo, pero ahora con su salida, la joven no lo pensó dos veces y decidió cambiar su casillero con ella. "No sabe en lo que se mete" se dijo Phoebe cuando cambiaron sus cosas, pero ya no era su problema.

Cuando terminó de ordenar, tomó su mochila casi vacía y emprendió camino hasta el auto. Se le hacía raro ver la escuela tan vacía, y se le hacía aún más raro no estar conversando con sus amigos sobre el calendario de fiestas y reuniones a las que concurrirían en esas vacaciones.  
–Cambia, todo cambia Pheebs–se dijo a sí misma, con una sonrisa nostálgica– ahora tienes cosas más importantes de qué ocuparte, y te van a dar amor de verdad.

Al llegar afuera, pudo ver como Prue estaba sentada en el asiento del conductor y Piper estaba sentada en el copiloto, ambas parecían estar cantando algo mientras la esperaban.  
–Lamento llegar tarde–dijo sentándose atrás, en la parte de la ventana.  
– ¿Dónde estabas?–Preguntó Prue arrancando el auto.  
–Arreglaba unas cosas.  
– ¿Qué tipo de cosas?  
–Casillero, me cambiaba de casillero, no estaba haciendo nada malo–se defendió rápido, ofendida.  
–No exageres, era una pregunta–dijo Prue, desestacionándose.  
–Si, un poco capciosa.  
–No vamos a discutir ahora Phoebe, acomódate bien el cinturón, como te dije, bajo el vientre no sobre él–dijo mientas Phoebe rezongaba, aburrida de ser tratada como una niña pequeña.

***

–Glenn–dijo Paige sonrojada en la tienda de los helados.  
– ¿Dime?  
–Es chico, el de atrás ¿Me está mirando?–preguntó emocionada; desde que habían llegado a la tienda pudo notar como un chico de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color, la estaba mirando atentamente, pero al sentarse le dio la espalda y no sabía si incluso, el chico seguía ahí; Glenn se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero trató de disimular.  
–Eh, no, no creo–dijo molesto cuando notó que realmente la estaba mirando de una forma muy poco disimulada.  
– ¿Seguro?–preguntó Paige aún con un poco de esperanza, Glenn no quiso hacerla sentir mal, por mucho que a él si le doliera.  
–Creo que si te mira.  
–Genial–dijo Paige sonriendo, poniéndose más sonrosada que antes. Se sentía bien que un chico la mirara como mujer y no como amiga o una niñita, como todos los demás; lo mejor de todo es que no estaba fingiendo ser nadie, era simplemente ella, con su ropa, con su peinado, con su forma de ser; no como la vez pasada, en donde le llovieron fans, pero siendo una persona que no era.  
– ¿No querías ir al cementerio?–dijo Glenn tratando de sacar a Paige de ahí, estaba empezando a ponerse celoso–van a ser las cinco, tenemos que estar en tu casa a las seis.  
–Buen punto–dijo Paige poniéndose de pie–gracias por recordármelo.

Paige había querido ir a visitar a su padre de nuevo hace varios días, y no se sentía preparada hasta hoy. Esa mañana se había puesto su mejor ropa y se había perfumado para ir al cementerio, quería ir a ver a su padre, esta vez más en calma, necesitaba saber que aunque no lo tuviera físicamente, su papá siempre iba a estar ahí para ella y ella para él.

Los dos se subieron a sus bicicletas y comenzaron a pedalear hasta el cementerio en donde habían encontrado al padre de Paige, días atrás.  
En la mitad del camino, Paige se bajó de su bicicleta y se acercó a un parque lleno de flores.  
– ¿Crees que le guste alguna de estas?–preguntó a Glenn.  
–Si, ¿Por qué no?–respondió Glenn, esperando a que su amiga recogiera unas cuantas y volviera a pedalear.  
Cuando llegaron a las grandes rejas negras que protegían el cementerio, ambos se bajaron de sus bicicletas y se fueron caminando hasta donde se encontraba la tumba de su padre, que sin notarlo, estaba muy cerca del mausoleo Halliwell, en donde se encontraban sus abuelos y su madre. Glenn se sentó en una banca de por ahí cerca, y se puso a descansar un poco, mientras Paige se sentaba junto a la lápida de Sam.

–Papá–dijo Paige–decidí venir aquí para hacerte parte de mi vida, en una manera un poco extraña y retorcida, tengo que decir–dijo jugando con el pasto que tenía cerca–No pude comprarte flores, en casa necesitamos el dinero pero te traje estas, espero que te gusten, yo misma las corté–dijo depositando el ramo sobre la tumba–no sé cuáles son tus favoritas, pero lo sabré cuando vea qué tipo de flores se marchitan más lento–dijo sonriendo–quiero decirte como van las cosas en casa, tu sabes, hablarte sobre mis hermanas, también de la escuela–dijo comenzando a contarle la pelea que hubo a la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería.

Pasada una media hora, Paige decidió que era tiempo de irse, Glenn debería estar cansado y en casa deberían estar esperándola.  
–Bueno, tengo que irme ahora…–dijo parándose del suelo, sacudiéndose el pasto de la ropa–te amo, por favor, cuídate y también a mamá–dijo enviando un beso al cielo.  
Sacudiéndose los pantalones, recogió un par de flores que había dejado bajo sus pies y caminó un poco más allá, hasta el mausoleo Halliwell.  
–No crean que me olvidé–dijo Paige sonriendo–Las amo, no se olviden de nosotras–dijo dejando una rosa en la tumba de su madre y otra sobre la de su abuela–Vamos–dijo subiéndose a su bicicleta, seguida de Glenn.

Al llegar a la casa, Paige y Glenn entraron, encontrándose con Prue bajando la escalera tan nerviosa e hiperactiva como un perrito pequeño.  
– ¿Vas a salir con él en la tarde? ¿No que el chico es un vampiro?–preguntó Paige, al ver a Prue tan arreglada, dejando sus llaves en la mesa de entrada.  
–Ay Paige, tiene que estudiar duro en la universidad, claro que no tiene tiempo en las tardes, no significa que sea un vampiro–lo defendió Prue, pasando saludando a Glenn con la mano, mientras ambos niños se sacaban los cascos y protectores.  
–Espero, no quiero que me muerdas–dijo Paige empecinada en molestar a su hermana mayor.  
–ja ja–dijo Prue con sarcasmo, hasta que escuchó el timbre–llegó, ¡llegó!–dijo nerviosa dando un saltito, él siempre causaba esa sensación en ella.  
–Calma, respirar es necesario–le dijo Piper bajando las escaleras con los pendientes que Prue le había pedido segundos antes–toma, aquí tienes.  
–Gracias–dijo Prue poniéndose los aretes mientras abría la puerta de la casa, con la cabeza un poco ladeada.  
–Hola amor–saludó él besando a Prue en los labios, poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la morena, Piper y Paige se miraron risueñas, Glenn puso cara de asco e incluso tosió.  
–Te presento a mis hermanas, Paige, Piper y ¿Dónde está Phoebe?–preguntó, Piper hizo un gesto de afirmarse el estómago para explicarle a Prue que estaba vomitando–Él es Glenn–dijo mientras él saludaba con la mano desde el sofá-el mejor amigo de Paige.  
–Gusto en conocerlas–dijo Hackett, besando las manos de las dos hermanas menores de Prue, mirándose con complicidad y sonrisas torpes debido al saludo.  
–Un gusto–dijeron las dos en una risita nerviosa lo que hizo que Glenn se molestara y le subiera a la televisión.  
–Nosotros nos vamos–dijo Prue enredando sus dedos con los del alemán, sonriente ante la aparente aceptación de sus hermanas hacia el chico con el que estaba saliendo.  
–Adiós–dijeron Paige y Piper, agitando sus manos de un lado a otro, con energía.  
–Despídanme de Phoebe, denle unas galletas de soda y díganle que beba agua, para el mareo–dijo Prue guiñándoles un ojo.  
–Claro–contestó Paige, cerrando la puerta tras su hermana.

Una vez que vio que ya habían dado vuelta la calle, dijo lo que tenía tantas ganas de decir desde que vio a Hackett–El novio de Prue no está para nada mal.  
– ¡Oye!–dijo Piper divertida–eres una niñita, no puedes andar mirando así a los novios de tus hermanas.  
–Piper, tengo trece años, no soy una niñita–se defendió mientras Glenn se reía, pero una mirada asesina de su parte lo hizo callar.  
– ¿Acaso eres una adulta?  
–No, una adolescente, y no te preocupes, que no tengo mis ojos puestos en Leo–dijo a sabiendas que era el punto débil de su hermana en ese momento.  
– ¿Qué tal tu tarde con Glenn? ¿Hicieron algo interesante?–preguntó Piper, desviando el tema, para gusto de Paige.  
–Fuimos a comer helado al centro, y luego al cementerio a ver a mis papás y la abuela ¿Y tú?  
–Tarea.  
– ¿Tarea? ¿En vacaciones?  
–Si, tenía un informe y dos tareas, las terminé hoy para descansar tranquila, además, sin Leo en la ciudad…  
– ¿Y Fray?–dijo Paige pícaramente.  
–Dije sin Leo o Fray en la ciudad–añadió Piper, reaccionado rápidamente.  
–No, no lo dijiste, dijiste "Sin Leo en la ciudad"–dijo suspirando dramáticamente, como desamayandose sobre Piper.  
– ¡Yo no dije eso!  
–Si, si lo hiciste–dijo Paige disfrutando la cara de vergüenza de Piper.  
–No, no lo hice–repitió.  
–No, no lo hiciste, creo que lo imaginé, mi esquizofrenia cada día va peor, si no pregúntale al tipo de sombrero que está parado en la puerta.  
–Paige, no hay nadie en la puerta–dijo Glenn desde el sofá.  
–Veo gente muerta–dijo Paige poniendo cara de loca, Piper suspiró.  
–Demasiada azúcar para ti.  
–Hablando de azúcar, ¿Hay algo para comer? Le dije a Glenn que podía cenar aquí.  
–Preparado no hay nada–dijo Piper–pero puedo cocinarles unos fideos mientras se lavan la cara y las manos–dijo Piper.  
– ¡Sería genial! Gracias Piper–dijo Paige.  
–Yo puedo ayudarte a cocinar, no quiero estar acá de vago–dijo Glenn.  
– ¡No!–dijo alterada, casi en un grito que sorprendió a ambos–quiero decir–tosió, carraspeando un poco– yo iba a prepararme algo para comer, tengo tanta hambre que me comería un caballo–dijo riendo–vayan tranquilos, cuando bajen se sientan y comen, yo quiero ir a ordenar un poco mi cuarto, comeré arriba–mintió sacando un montón de cosas del refrigerador para disimular.  
–Yo voy a dejarle el agua y las galletas a Phoebe–dijo Paige, tomando las dos cosas y subiendo la escalera seguida de Glenn.

***

–Phoebe–dijo Paige entrando al cuarto y prendiendo la luz– ¿Cómo estás?  
–Siento como si alguien me martillara la cabeza y no se aburriera de hacerlo–dijo Phoebe con los ojos cerrados.  
–Te traje esto, para las nauseas, pero no puedo darte nada para el dolor de cabeza–dijo acercándose a ella, mientras Glenn miraba desde la puerta.  
–Lo sé–dijo Phoebe–nada de remedios hasta unos meses más, que fastidio–dijo sentándose en la cama para tomar el vaso y las galletas– ¡Auch!–dijo tensando se un poco.  
– ¿Patadita?–preguntó Glenn divertido.  
–Patadota–dijo Phoebe casi en un sollozo, sobándose por afuera hacia ambos lados–y fueron dos, se pusieron de acuerdo, uno para la izquierda y el otro para la derecha–se quejó tratando de acomodarse en la cama sin éxito, el famoso golpecito le había dolido bastante.  
–Tienes mala suerte–opinó Paige.  
–Mientras no pateen a la vejiga o los pulmones, sobreviviré.  
–Más les vale, no quiero ser conocida como la hermana de la chica que no controla su esfínter–dijo Paige riéndose junto a Glenn sonoramente, la verdad les había causado gracia, pero a Phoebe no.  
–Oh Paige, cállate y apaga la luz, necesito dormir–dijo irritada, tapándose los ojos con las sábanas, esperando quedarse dormida rápido, a ver si de esa manera todos sus malestares se iban pronto.  
–Ok, descansa–dijo apagando la luz para ir al baño y bajar a comer junto a su mejor amigo.

***

–Ya, bajamos–avisó Paige corriendo a poner la mesa, luego de unos diez minutos de haber estado arriba.  
–Vayan a sentarse, yo les sirvo cuando esté listo–dijo Piper desde la cocina.  
–Yo termino, tú no te preocupes–dijo Paige, tomando el control de la olla de fideos.  
–Bueno, voy a mi cuarto, yo ya me comí un sándwich y me tomé un jugo mientras ustedes estaban arriba, era mucha hambre–mintió tomando una botella de agua antes de irse a su habitación, no todo lo que le había dicho Paige era mentira, de verdad quería ordenar.  
–Si, nos tardamos un poco pero estábamos conversando con Phoebe–dijo Glenn–lo siento.  
–Nah, está bien–dijo Piper–coman tranquilos, ¿Tu mamá viene por ti?  
–No sé.  
–Yo te voy a dejar, pero llama a tu madre, no quiero que se preocupe.  
–No es necesario Piper, puedo ir solo a casa–insistió Glenn respetuosamente.  
– ¡Ay Glenn!, no voy a dejar que te vayas solo a las once de la noche–instó Piper–ahí me avisas cuando te voy a dejar, estaré en mi cuarto.

***

Prue y Hackett estaban en la costa disfrutando de la brisa marina, caminando tomados de las manos con total calma por la orilla del mar, bajo la niebla y la fría noche que San Francisco les ofrecía. Habían llegado ahí porque Prue le había pedido hace mucho tiempo salir a disfrutar de la puesta de sol; el sol se había ido hace varias horas, pero ella insistió.  
–¿Te he dicho que eres perfecta?–dijo Hackett, interrumpiendo el silencio, causando que Prue se sonrojara y se riera tímidamente–No bromeo–continuó deteniendo su caminata, tomando sus manos entre las suyas, mirando a los tiernos y dulces ojos de la inteligente adolescente que tenía enfrente y tenía el privilegio de llamar su novia. Trató de disminuir su altura, agachándose hasta encontrar los labios de su chica, siendo ayudado por ella, quien se paró de puntitas para tratar de alcanzarlo; ella no era de baja estatura, pero él era bastante alto, incluso para otro hombre.  
–Ya, tranquilo–dijo Prue riéndose, separándose de él de a poco cuando el beso comenzó a tomar fuerza, pero él la atrajo de nuevo hacia sí, perdiendo el equilibrio, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.  
–Lo siento, cuando estoy contigo no puedo mantener los pies sobre la tierra–dijo sonriendo ampliamente, mientras Prue se reía divertida; él comenzó a besarla nuevamente en el suelo, presa de la pasión y el deseo; sentimientos con los que ella ni siquiera podía empatizar.  
–Ni las manos en su lugar–murmuró Prue, dejando de reír y sonreír, girando hacia un costado tratando de sacárselo de encima, ya no le parecía gracioso ni se sentía cómoda ahí.  
–Vamos Prue, es sólo un poco de cariño, nada más–replicó Hackett, girando también, quedando sobre ella, ignorando su comentario–Sabes que te amo–dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios y comenzando a bajar hasta su cuello, tratando de colar una de sus manos por debajo de su blusa.  
–En serio Hackett–dijo bloqueando el ingreso de su mano a través de su blusa– No–dijo irritada, sacándoselo de encima en un empujón; a él, sus labios y sus ágiles manos que trataban de pasarse más allá de lo que ella quería.  
–No entiendo por qué estás tan distante conmigo–contestó sentándose, irritado, al mismo tiempo que ella.  
–Son ideas tuyas–contestó Prue, acomodándose la ropa y cerrando su chaqueta, con todos los botones y cierres que esta tenía.  
–No son ideas mías–rebatió tirando una piedra hacia el mar con fuerza y molestia.  
–Hackett, no puedes pretender irte dos semanas semana por medio, luego enviar mensajes o flores y pretender que todo está bien–se quejó Prue amarrando su cabello en una cola de caballo, casi compulsivamente– Casi nunca hablamos y cuando salimos solamente son besos y esas cosas y no sé si me gusta una relación así, basada en nada más que en tus intentos de acostarte conmigo–sentenció Prue sin nada de sutileza, de una manera fría y golpeada, parándose del suelo; decidió dar un paseo por la orilla, mientras su novio permanecía sentado, respirar aire puro podría despejarla y enfriar su cabeza, estaba bastante enojada como para tener una conversación sin herir a nadie.  
–No seas injusta Prue, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, trabajo, universidad…–dijo él alcanzándola en su carrera–y no es que esté buscando sexo en ti, pero te amo, es natural que quiera compartir ese amor contigo–dijo con tono herido, que hizo que a Prue se le encogiera el corazón, parecía que realmente lo había lastimado con todo lo que había dicho minutos antes.  
– ¿Y en tus cosas por hacer no cabe una novia?–inquirió irónica, deteniéndose en su camino, por muy culpable que se sintiera no se lo iba a decir, pero decidió omitir la parte del te amo y pasar a lo que realmente le molestaba, si ya había soltado la bomba no podía pretender esconderla sin que pasara nada.  
–Si, pero tú también tienes un novio con quien cumplir.  
–Claro, con la diferencia de que yo si te tengo dentro de mis planes y me hago espacio entre la escuela, las animadoras, dos niñas y una embarazada para verte cada vez que vienes–enumeró Prue con acidez, echándole en cara al fin todas las quejas que había querido darle hace unas dos semanas.  
–Esta discusión se está poniendo tonta–dijo Hackett, agachándose a recoger otra piedra que lanzó lejos y con bastante fuerza, parecía tener brazos bastantes poderosos, posiblemente debía gastar un tiempo en el gimnasio, una espalda tan fuerte y unos brazos tan fornidos no podían ser un regalo de la naturaleza ¿O sí?  
–Cómo quieras, yo me voy a mi casa, cuando te interese saber lo que tengo que decir me avisas–le dijo Prue, volviendo a caminar, pero esta vez en sentido contrario.  
–Claro, no es que no vaya a verte de acá a dos semanas más–gritó Hackett, con sus manos en sus bolsillos como quien no quiere la cosa.  
– ¿Qué?–preguntó Prue anonadada, escondiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, volteando a preguntar– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
–Tengo que ir a Wisconsin, todos los del intercambio vamos a celebrar juntos por algo del programa y tengo que ir–dijo con hundiéndose de hombros, como si fuera lo más obvio y natural del mundo.  
–Genial–dijo Prue con la boca apretada, decidida a irse–nos vemos entonces en dos semanas ¡Feliz navidad Hackett! Pásala bien y disfruta, cuando vuelvas vas a tener a tu Penélope esperándote aquí, como una imbécil–gritó Prue alterada, cruzando la calle sin mirar; no sabía por qué le molestaba tanto la actitud de su novio, pero le molestaba y mucho, por lo que iba decidida a tomar el primer bus para irse rápido y directamente a su casa. Era la primera pelea que tenía con Hackett desde que lo conocía, y parecía haberle afectado bastante más de lo que debía para no estar enamorada de él.

Ya había avanzado unas tres calles cuando el sonido de una bocina de un auto fue lo que llamó su atención, el auto que venía por la autopista izquierda estaba demasiado cerca de ella: la iban a atropellar.  
–¡Cuidado!–gritaron ella y los pasajeros del auto, moviéndose ambos grupos en sentidos opuestos, haciendo que el vehículo frenara de golpe emitiendo un ensordecedor sonido y buscara una manera de estacionarse en el lado derecho para tratar de auxiliar a la irresponsable que se había puesto a cruzar la calle sin mirar primero.  
–¿Estás bien?–preguntó un chico al bajarse, acompañado de la conductora del auto y acercándose a chica que estaba en el suelo, con la cara entre sus manos, tiritando del miedo y encogida en sí misma.  
–¿Te hiciste daño? Contesta por favor Prue–preguntó la conductora, más tranquila al notar que ella no había recibido ni un rasguño de parte del auto, parecía tener solamente los golpes de la caída.  
–Si, sí, eso creo –contestó con lágrimas en los ojos: había sido una completa estúpida, nada justificaba que no se hubiera fijado antes de cruzar la calle ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera muerto? ¿Qué hubiera sido de sus hermanas?; sacó sus manos de su rostro, confundida porque su interlocutora supiera su nombre, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con quien tenía en frente–¿Piper?  
–Por Dios Prudence–dijo preocupada, abrazándola con fuerza–¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada?  
–Si, estoy bien, creo que solamente me rasguñé un poco, nada importante–dijo notando que su jeans tenía un agujero en ambas rodillas, producto del deslizamiento por la calle.  
–¿Por qué cruzaste así?–preguntó Glenn, todavía asustado, ayudándola a ponerse de pie, mientras Piper hacía lo mismo.  
–Estaba enojada, y no me fijé y…–dijo incómoda dando explicaciones–Esperen, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí a esta hora? ¿Dónde están Paige y Phoebe?  
–En casa, yo iba camino a dejar a Glenn–dijo Piper revisando a Prue milímetro por milímetro–¿Eres imbécil o qué?–preguntó finalmente, cuando estaba segura que todo estaba bien.  
–Piper, no molestes–contestó abriendo la puerta del conductor, aun con el corazón en la boca–vamos a dejar Glenn.  
–¿Crees que vas a manejar así?–la interrumpió Piper–yo conduzco, tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.  
–¿Perdón?–dijo Prue sorprendida–Piper, acá la responsable soy yo, tú no eres mi madre–contestó con las manos en la cadera, visiblemente ofendida y sintiéndose pasada a llevar.  
–Si no sabes cruzar la calle no me pareces en situación de discutir–contestó ella, dando por terminada la discusión subiéndose al auto dando un portazo, mientras Glenn solamente quería que lo tragara la tierra y teletransportarse mágicamente a casa.

Luego de conducir ida y vuelta hasta la mansión Halliwell en completo silencio, Piper y Prue se encontraron en la puerta de la casa, mirándose fijamente.  
–Prue, no te enojes conmigo–le pidió Piper, más flexible–solamente, pudo haberte pasado algo horrible Prue.  
–Lo sé.  
–¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estaba Hackett?–preguntó sentándose en la escalerita junto a su hermana, quien suspiró.  
–Discutimos, yo me fui, estaba enojada y no miré–respondió con simpleza, acomodando sus pies en el suelo.  
–No quiero presionarte para que me digas por qué pelearon–dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su hermana, en forma protectora–solamente quiero que sepas que me hace feliz que estés aquí y que no haya pasado nada, y que lo siento por gritarte.  
–Está bien Piper, también arriesgué tu vida, si no hubieras tenido el buen cálculo pudiste haber chocado o algo peor, perdóname– dijo abrazando a Piper con fuerza, necesitaba tanto sentirla bien; se había asustado mucho y había pensado demasiado durante el trayecto, ¿Y si le hubiera pasado algo a Piper? ¿Y a Glenn? Ella simplemente no podría perdonárselo, nunca en la vida.  
–Vamos a dormir, mañana podemos conversar mejor, no tengo nada que perdonarte tontita–dijo sonriendo, poniéndose de pie para entrar a la casa.  
–¿Piper?  
–¿Uh?  
–Prométeme que las niñas no van a enterarse.  
–Lo prometo.  
–Gracias.

* * *

**Saludos a Vane-chan6, Viiiry, bellaHerms22, AnnaHalliwell =) no pongo más especificaciones porque el cap va dedicado a mi país, pero el próximo, tendrá lo de siempre, saludos y recomendaciones varias =) **


	16. ¿No puedes cuidarte a ti misma?

**Saludos especiales a Viiry (Autora de fic de Naruto "Pasado, Presente, Futuro y Amor" ) a Vane-chan6 (Autora de fic de Charmed "El heredero de la Oscuridad") y a bellaHerms22 (Autora fic Harry Potter "Tu y yo AU")**

**

* * *

**

**_Capítulo 15: ¿No puedes cuidarte a ti misma?_**

–No me molestes por favor Prue, es el primer día de vacaciones, la semana pasada fue un asco y anoche no fue mejor tampoco–pidió Piper enredándose entre las mantas. Se sentía muy cansada y con pocas energías, no quería levantarse temprano, quizás el cuerpo le estuviera pasando la cuenta por las emociones de la noche anterior.  
–Piper, tenemos que ir de compras, el refrigerador está casi vacío y en una casa debe haber algo para comer, sobre todo con tres niñas en crecimiento–insistió Prue, sacándole la almohada de la cara–Y ayer fue ayer.  
–Cuatro–corrigió Piper.  
– ¿Ah?–preguntó perdiéndose en la conversación.  
–Somos cuatro chicas en crecimiento, no eres tan grande–dijo Piper, aprovechando el descuido de Prue para tomar la almohada de nuevo y ocultarse bajo de ella, pero con más fuerza–Y lo de ayer para mí sigue siendo importante hoy día.  
–Con mayor razón, el número aumenta y la despensa baja–dijo Prue forcejeando, y quitándola la almohada otra vez–Y para mí eso es importante ahora.  
–Vamos Prue, déjame dormir–le pidió casi comenzando a llorar, en un quejido desesperado que preocupó a Prue.  
– ¿Estás bien cariño?–le preguntó poniendo la mano sobre su frente, para constatar si tenía fiebre–Tienes unas ojeras terribles Piper, estás helada–dijo haciéndose un espacio para sentarse junto a ella, y tocar sus manos, que también estaban frías.  
–Anoche no me podía quedar dormida, y hoy tengo sueño–dijo Piper interrumpiendo el contacto y envolviéndose entre las mantas, era como si por el contacto físico Prue pudiera descubrir que era una mentira, una soberana mentira…la verdad era que últimamente estaba pasando mucho frío y durante las noches se despertaba tiritando, no podía dormir bien. Tendría que empezar a dormir más abrigada, o ingerir calorías sin quemarlas con ejercicios…pero más ropa sonaba más fácil. A pesar de que Leo la había estado ayudando esa última semana, después de todo lo del policía, ella sabía que sólo lo hacía por él y sin él cerca durante las vacaciones, no tenía por qué fingir estar bien frente a nadie.  
–Está bien, duerme más, yo iré con Paige o Phoebe–dijo Prue resignada, dejando la puerta entre abierta y yendo hasta el dormitorio de las otras dos chicas en donde tocó la puerta dos veces y luego abrió.

– ¿Cuál de las dos hermanitas menores en hibernación va acompañarme al supermercado?–preguntó en voz alta tratando de hacerlo sonar emocionante, pero no resultó y ninguna de las dos respondió– ¡Chicas! No me hagan esto…no quiero ir sola–insistió Prue, levantando las sábanas de Paige con cuidado, ella abrió un ojo y la miró con rencor.  
–De acuerdo, yo voy–dijo poniéndose de pie de mala gana–me ducharé, me vestiré y saldremos.  
– ¡Esa es mi hermanita!–dijo dándole un empujón juguetón; Paige la miró con resentimiento y se metió al baño–Tú duerme, pero las bolsas las guardan Piper y tú–dijo despidiéndose de Phoebe, quien no contestó y siguió descansando; Se sentía pésimo, todo le daba vueltas y le dolía la cabeza como si le fuese a explotar, lo único que podía hacer por ahora, era dar gracias por no tener que ir a la escuela. Sólo quería dormir, dormir durante varios días a ver si se despertaba de repente y se sentía bien otra vez.

***

–Cereales, leche y yogurt–leyó Prue de la lista de cosas que tenía en sus manos.  
– ¿Cuáles son los que les gustan a Piper?–preguntó Paige sacando algo de cereal de chocolate y Loops de fruta.  
–De azúcar, todavía hay en casa–dijo Prue, sacando otra caja de cereal de Chocolate.  
– ¿Cómo que queda? ¡Hace mucho que no venimos al súper!–dijo Paige, confundida, sin que le gustara aquella acotación.  
–No sé Paige, quizás ha estado comiendo otra cosa–dijo Prue sin interés, caminando por el pasillo–Huevos, fideos y huevos–leyó tachando las cosas anteriores.

– ¡Papá, papá!–decía una niña pequeña, de unos seis años, corriendo hasta su padre– ¿Papi, tú me quieres?–le preguntó con ojos brillantes, su padre sonrió.  
–Te amo más que nada en el mundo hija–dijo tomándola en sus brazos y llevándola en la espalda, mientras la niña reía a gritos y él fingía ser algún tipo de animal.

–Paige, ¿Espiral o caracol?–preguntó Prue ocupada en los fideos– Hey Paige–repitió mirando a su hermana que tenía los ojos vidriosos sin entender la razón, al mirar bien se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba con el padre y la niña– Lo siento–dijo mirando a Paige con tristeza.  
–Está bien–dijo restregándose los ojos– es que, me había hecho tantas expectativas con eso de tener un papá…  
–Quizás no debí decirte la verdad–se recriminó Prue, de inmediato, dejando de lado un poco su profunda decisión de qué tipo de fideos iban a llevar.  
– ¡No, no! No es tu culpa Prue, no es de nadie…pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que esos dos pudimos haber sido nosotros ¿Crees que hubiéramos sido así?–preguntó con un infantil y acongojado tono, que hicieron que a su hermana se le rompiera el corazón al escucharlo.  
–Claro que si, así y mejor, él te amaba Paige–le dijo Prue causando una sonrisa en su hermana, guardando silencio un rato– ¿Qué dices, espirales o caracol?–pregunto poniendo voz de caricatura. Paige se rió y puso los dos en el carro. Prue le dio una suave patada a su hermana, a modo de juego; admiraba que la menor de sus hermanas pudiera ser tan fuerte y optimista siempre, aunque había pasado casi una semana desde que se había enterado de lo de su padre, la niña parecía haber pasado su estado de depresión muy rápido, era más fuerte y valiente que ella misma…sí, tenía muchas, muchas cosas que aprender de Paige.

***

Phoebe acaba de salir del baño después de haber vomitado quien sabe qué cosa, puesto que no había comido nada aún, pero podía sentir como sus fuerzas se iban rápidamente, y sólo tenía una opción, ir a pedir ayuda.  
–Piper…–comenzó a llamar, caminando con dificultad, apoyada en la pared, dando pasos con la poca energía que le quedaba–Piper–repitió acercándose a su cuarto, teniendo que detenerse un poco para recuperar fuerzas. La habitación le daba vueltas, el suelo parecía moverse para todas partes y cada paso que daba le hacía creer que iba a ser el último. Las paredes de agrandaban y achicaban, como una película de terror, en donde la puerta del fondo del pasillo era su única esperanza.  
–Piper, ábreme la puerta–le pidió forzando su garganta y gastando casi todo el aire de sus pulmones; cada pisada se le hacía eterna y trataba de dar lo mejor de sí para evitar que sus piernas flaquearan y dejaran de sostenerla; casi no podía hablar, por lo que empezó a tocar la puerta repetidas veces, ya le era imposible sacar la voz y mantenerse de pie al mismo tiempo: tenía que centrar toda su energía en esa única acción para llamar la atención de Piper.

***

Piper no quería abrir, no iba a hacerlo, no tenía que hacerlo si no quería– "Phoebe se aburrirá pronto, es cosa de esperar"–se dijo mentalmente, dando vueltas cerca de la puerta de su habitación, entre molesta y nerviosa…pero no fue así…su hermana tocó la puerta casi un minuto entero, sin parar.  
Piper llenó sus pulmones y botó el aire, tronó sus dedos, contó a hasta tres y se dio ánimos para abrir la puerta y echar a Phoebe lo antes posible de ahí.  
–Vete o te saco–le gritó Piper abriendo la puerta, lisita para dar un portazo para cerrarla de nuevo, cuando vio algo que la dejó helada.  
–Piper–Sonrió Phoebe aliviada, resbalando lentamente por la pared, cayendo al suelo, en los pies de Piper.  
–Deja de jugar–dijo Piper nerviosa, cerrando la puerta, pero no sintió ningún movimiento afuera; Se estaba preocupando, Phoebe parecía seguir ahí, sin moverse– ¿Phoebe?–preguntó con un temblor en la voz, presa de un mal presentimiento, todo parecía indicar que ella no estaba jugando. Abrió la puerta, pidiéndole a Dios que ya se hubiera ido, no porque no quería verla, sino porque el encontrarla ahí significaría que algo realmente malo estaba pasando; al mirar hacia abajó, se encontró con su hermana en el suelo, pálida y con la respiración entrecortada– ¡Dios mío Phoebe!–chilló hincándose cerca de su hermana– ¡Por favor Phoebe, responde!–gritó mientras corría hasta al baño a buscar un perfume para poner cerca de la cara de su hermana, pero no reaccionaba–Phoebe, me estás asustando, esto no es divertido ¡Phoebe!–gritó de nuevo entrando en desesperación, pero su hermana no se movía y desde la posición de Piper parecía no respirar.

***

–Prue, este carro da vergüenza–dijo Paige observando cómo estaba completamente lleno, hasta el tope.  
–Durará un tiempo, además en casa no hay nada, no exagero–dijo Prue sacando un par de lechugas de los canastos de verduras.  
– ¿Es tu celular el que suena?–preguntó Paige, comprobando que no fuera el suyo.  
–Debe ser Hackett, no importa–dijo ignorando el sonido, sacando unas papas–lo llamaré más tarde.  
Paige se encogió de hombros y comenzó a echar algunas manzanas dentro de una bolsa plástica para ir a pesarla, las rojas eran sus favoritas.

***

–Contesta Prue, contesta–decía Piper asustada sin moverse de su lugar– ¡Mierda!–gritó tirando el teléfono al suelo producto de la frustración y salió corriendo escaleras abajo en una carrera que casi hizo que tropezara; no sabía de donde estaba sacando tanta fuerza, pero estaba tan asustada y nerviosa, que podría recorrer el mundo entero corriendo si se trataba de su hermana, no sabía cómo había sido capaz de actuar como lo había hecho con ella, pero ahora no importaba, lo único que deseaba era encontrar la manera de estar segura de que su hermanita iba a estar bien.  
Miró al frente y vio el auto del señor Brown: estaba en casa. Corrió hacia la puerta y empezó a tocar con fuerza.  
– ¡Señor Brown!–gritó mientras golpeaba la puerta.  
– ¡Qué maneras son esas de llamar!–demandó cuando abrió la puerta, pero al ver las lágrimas en la cara de Piper y su desesperación desistió de seguir riñendo.  
–Señor Brown, es Phoebe, no sé que tiene, no responde ¡Necesito llevarla al hospital!–dijo temblando de pies a cabeza, el señor Brown corrió tras ella hasta la mansión Halliwell.  
Subieron la escalera rápidamente, Piper agradeció que su vecino aún fuera joven y tuviera fuerza para correr, no pasaba los treinta años y tenía un buen estado físico.  
– ¡Ahí está!–dijo Piper mientras el hombre se agachaba y tomaba a Phoebe en brazos, mientras ella se agachaba a recoger el celular y corría al auto junto a los demás, desde ese instante, todo parecía correr en cámara lenta para ella...  
El señor Brown abrió la puerta de atrás del auto, poniendo a Phoebe adentro con cuidado, mientras Piper se metía atrás también, tratando de acomodar a su hermana para que su vecino pudiera subirse al asiento del piloto y se fueran lo más rápido posible.  
–Tranquila Phoebe, todo estará bien–dijo mientras abrazaba protectoramente a la chica que tenía tendida sobre ella, con la cabeza sobre sus piernas, presa del espanto. Su hermana respiraba con dificultad, podía verlo y estaba asustada, temía que en cualquier momento dejara de hacerlo.  
Sacó el celular de su bolsillo nuevamente y marcó esta vez, el número de Paige–Contesta, por favor contesta–dijo apretando la boca mientras el Señor Brown manejaba concentrado camino al hospital.

***

–Celular–dijo Paige inclinando la cadera a Prue para que lo sacara de su bolsillo, ya que tenía las manos ocupadas con las verduras. Prue sacó el celular de Paige desde su bolsillo y miró la pantalla.  
–Es Piper–dijo despreocupada, apretando el botón de contestación– ¿Hola?  
_  
–Prue ¡Gracias al cielo!–_dijo con la voz entrecortada, Prue se tensó.

–Piper, ¿Qué pasó?–preguntó asustada, llamando la atención de Paige, quien se acercó rápidamente a ella, tratando de escuchar algo.  
_–No sé, es Phoebe, se desmayó, casi no respira._

Prue palideció al oír esas palabras, sintiendo un escalofrío que la recorría de pies a cabeza que hizo que se mareara, por lo que se apoyó en el carro del supermercado, conteniendo la respiración, tratando de equilibrarse ¿Estaba oyendo bien?  
– ¿Qué pasa?–preguntó Paige tirando del brazo de su hermana, pero ella parecía no notarlo, y seguía concentrada en lo que Piper le trataba de decir por teléfono, quien estaba ahogada entre llantos e hipidos que no le permitían a Prue entender con claridad lo que estaba diciendo.  
_  
–El señor Brown nos está llevando al hospital, vengan pronto.  
_  
–Ok, tranquila Piper, respira–dijo Prue sin encontrar nada más inteligente que decir, presa del pánico y el nerviosismo.  
_  
– ¡No me pidas eso ahora!–_gritó alterada, sintiendo como su cuello se llenaba de las lágrimas que estaban cayendo desde sus ojos, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento había empezado a llorar.

–Cálmate por favor, vamos en camino–dijo Prue cortando el celular y tomando su cartera.  
– ¡Qué pasa!–preguntó Paige de nuevo, exigiendo una explicación, pero Prue la tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a correr junto a ella, camino al auto–¡Prue!–demandó Paige al llegar, viendo con angustia la cara pálida de la susodicha, y las manos temblorosas que no podían encajar la llave del auto para abrir la puerta.  
–Phoebe, se desmayó casi no está respirando, Piper la lleva al hospital–dijo cuando logró abrir el vehículo que casi la había atropellado la noche anterior, echándolo a andar lo más pronto posible.  
– ¡Oh no!–atinó a decir Paige con un hilo de voz, barajando en su mente todas las posibles cosas que podrían estar pasando con su hermana en ese momento, y ninguna de ellas era alentadora.

***

–Halliwell, Phoebe–dijo Prue al llegar corriendo junto a Paige, chocando sus costillas contra el mostrador, lo que casi la dejó sin respiración, pero no le tomó asunto, mientras la secretaria que había notado el alterado estado de Prue no dijo nada hacia su agresiva manera de llegar y buscaba entre los archivos acerca de la paciente en cuestión.  
–En emergencias, Ala B–dijo cuando encontró los papeles que le daban su ubicación, aunque no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando Prue y Paige corrían hasta el lugar, desesperadas por saber noticias y más aún por poder verla, hablar con ella y poder llevarla a casa lo antes posible.

Al llegar a la sala de espera, pudieron ver como Piper daba vueltas por todas partes mordiéndose las uñas con frenesí, sin reparar en sus llegadas, hasta que Prue la llamó– ¡Piper!–dijo abrazando a su hermana, quien casi se colgó de su cuello.  
– ¿Cómo está?–preguntó Paige, tirando de la blusa de Piper, como una niña pequeña tratando de ser oída.  
–No sé nada, no dicen nada, no entiendo nada–respondió ella casi al mismo tiempo, de una forma enredada, parecía estar completamente demacrada, como si hubiera perdido todo signo de juventud y vida desde el día anterior en las pocas horas que llevaba despierta.  
–Va a estar bien–les aseguró Prue abrazando a sus dos hermanas menores– Va a estar bien, verán que no es más que una baja de presión, un simple susto–dijo tratando de convencerse a sí misma, pero por mucho que quería creer que fuera cierto, no lo creía, su hermana tenía un embarazo complicado y cualquier cosa podía pasar. Sólo quedaba esperar, esperar y ver…

Llevaban un rato esperando a que alguien apareciera y les dijera algo. Paige estaba muy preocupada por la salud de Phoebe y compañía, se daba vueltas y preguntaba por su hermana a cada enfermera que pasaba; ella sabía que Phoebe no se había estado sintiendo bien desde hace un tiempo, pero jamás creyó que fuera algo tan serio como para que terminara en el hospital sin que se supiera nada de ella, se sentía culpable por la situación –"Si solamente hubiera confiado más en mis instintos, Dios, por favor, cuida a mi hermana, protege a los niños"–pidió sin poder soltar una sola lágrima, estaba tan pendiente de cualquier movimiento desde la sala de emergencias que no tenía tiempo que perder llorando.

Piper estaba completamente nerviosa, tensa y con las manos en la boca, no podía quitarse la imagen de su hermana pequeña, desmayándose frente a ella, luchando por respirar…era demasiado horrible, demasiado impactante y demasiado injusto, si le pasaba algo no podría perdonárselo nunca, ella había ido a pedirle ayuda y ella se la había negado –"¿Cómo pude ser tan maldita?"–se preguntó furiosa y avergonzada, dejando de lados sus uñas, y comenzando a rascarse frenéticamente los brazos, como ya lo había hecho antes, pero ni siquiera ese dolor le hacía sentir menos culpable y estúpida, solamente quería llorar. Al echarse para atrás, sintió una pequeña molestia en la espalda, causada por un irregularidades en la pared, que al apoyarse daba directamente contra su omoplato… quizás aplicando un poco más de fuerza, la incomodidad cambiara a dolor, y ese dolor a un alivio mental…Se fijó en Prue y Paige antes de hacer cualquier cosa, pero cada una estaba tan encerrada en su propia mente que parecían no fijarse en ella; sonrió, estaba funcionando, y no era solamente su omoplato esta vez, dependiendo la fuerza y el movimiento, podía lograr golpes en toda la superficie que daba contra la muralla.

Prue miraba el reloj de su teléfono cada tres segundos, como tratando de avanzar o retroceder el tiempo, pero por más que miraba el reloj, la hora pasaba lenta y torturadoramente, sin que se supiera nada acerca de Phoebe ¿Cómo no lo previó? El día anterior ella había estado enferma y no había bajado a conocer a Hackett – "Ella había querido conocerlo hace mucho tiempo ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que si no bajaba era porque algo iba mal?"  
Una gotera que había en el pasillo le estaba empezando a hartar, la sala estaba en completo silencio a esa hora, y lo único que llegaba a los oídos de Prue era esa molesta gotera, que caía aproximadamente cada dieciocho segundos.

Tic.

Tic.

Tic.

Tic.

Cada gota era como una recriminación que le decía "Si le pasa algo, es tu culpa".

Los pensamientos de las tres fueron interrumpidos por una voz que venía desde una persona con delantal blanco, quien había caminado desde el pasillo hasta la sala de espera, interrumpiendo el toda la concentración de Prue en la gotera, las culpas de Piper y los rezos de Paige.  
– ¿Algún familiar de Phoebe Halliwell?–preguntó un médico que venía saliendo del pasillo de la derecha. Paige se levantó de un salto, mientras Piper y Prue la seguían apresuradamente.  
–Debo decirles que ha sido un susto importante, y si la situación se controla correctamente no habrá ningún problema ni con Phoebe ni con su embarazo–les explicó sin demasiada emoción, parecía molesto.  
"Embarazo" la palabra no paraba de resonar en Piper y no dejaba de estar irritada, pero su enojo, por primera vez hace días, iba hacia ella misma…hacia nadie más.  
– ¿Qué tiene?–preguntó Paige, sacándola nuevamente de sus culpas, haciendo que se centrara otra vez en lo importante.  
–Phoebe presenta un caso de Hiperémesis Gravídica, y…  
– ¡En español!–interrumpió Piper de forma violenta, el médico no se alteró, y siguió con su expresión seria y fría, o como Paige pensaba en ese momento "La cara del hijo entre una momia y un vampiro".  
–Es un trastorno del embarazo, en el que las náuseas y los vómitos son excesivos, provocando deshidratación, pérdida de peso y desnutrición en madre e hijos. Algunas mujeres lo sufren, y un embarazo múltiple aumenta las posibilidades–dijo el médico, haciendo que Paige se diera un ligero topón en la frente: ella sabía que vomitar todos los días no podía ser tan normal como creía Phoebe.  
– ¿Qué tan grave es?–preguntó Prue con los brazos cruzados, buscando inconscientemente, protección con el gesto. El tono de voz, la postura y la mirada del doctor no le gustaba para nada, era como si les estuviera reprochando algo con cada palabra que decía.  
–Aún le estamos haciendo unas pruebas para ver el nivel de gravedad que tiene, pero es cien por ciento tratable y no trae mayor problemas al ser detectada a estas alturas del embarazo, al contrario. Necesitará seguir una dieta especial, está cerca de una anemia ferropénica y le falta de potasio–explicó– deberían darle suplementos de hierro y potasio en los controles médicos.  
–Nos enteramos hace poco–acotó Paige, tratando de que Prue no se sintiera mal por el hostil tono del médico y no comenzara a echarse la culpa de lo que estaba pasando, aunque sabía que era muy probable que Prue ya se estuviera culpando y se hubiera formado un rosario de quejas y reclamos hacia sí misma.  
–Suele pasar en estos casos–dijo despectivo, acomodando el cuello de su camisa– pero es muy importante que sea al menos un poco responsable y asista a un control médico regular.

Prue asintió, pero no dijo nada más, el doctor Kent le había pedido hacer unos exámenes de sangre para comprobar los niveles de potasio y hierro hace unos días, cuyos resultados aún no habían estado listos.  
–Llegó aquí muy deshidratada, pero ya la estabilizamos, si quieren, pueden pasar a verla–les dijo el médico, quien no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando Paige le agradeció y entró a ver a Phoebe corriendo por el pasillo.  
– ¿Vienes?–preguntó Prue volteando a ver Piper, quien se había devuelto a su asiento, pero esta no se movió; Prue tampoco le discutió nada y tomó el camino hasta donde Phoebe estaba ahora.  
El señor del delantal se retiró sin recibir las gracias de ninguna de las tres, quienes después de la manera en que les habló, decidieron tácitamente que no iban a dárselas.

***

– ¿Cómo estás?–le preguntó Paige al entrar a la habitación, situándose a los pies de la cama de Phoebe, quien se veía bastante pálida y cansada, pero estaba tranquila.  
–Bien, gracias, me dieron unas pastillas para las náuseas, así que creo que hoy fue el último día del balde–dijo con una enorme sonrisa cansada, pero sincera, después de haber sentido como si la vida la abandonara, podía jactarse de seguir ahí y que no hubiera sido nada grave.  
–Te dije que no era normal–le reclamó Paige frunciendo el ceño, dándole un leve topón en el brazo, ante lo que Phoebe puso cara de "Yo no fui".  
–Nos diste un susto–le dijo Prue besándola en la frente–Gracias a Dios que están bien.  
–Si, y tengo el privilegio de tener un par de intravenosas que me van a dejar marcas durante una semana–dijo con ironía–un momento ¿Dónde está Piper?–preguntó Phoebe, observando la habitación, sin encontrar un solo indicio de su enojada hermana.  
–No quiso entrar–respondió Prue suspirando pesadamente, despejando su cara de su flequillo, estaba pensando seriamente en cortarse un poco el pelo, casi no le permitía ver; Phoebe dio un casi inaudible "Ah…"  
– ¡No pongas esa cara!–le pidió Paige tratando de animarla, dándole un enorme y baboso beso en la mejilla–dejamos las compras tiradas por ti, con Prue no solemos hacer el ridículo por nada–dijo alzando sus cejas repetidamente, causando una risa en su hermana.  
–El carro–dijo Prue recordando de repente que lo había dejado en la mitad del supermercado–vaya, habíamos pasado dos horas seleccionando cosas como para dejarlo tirado por ahí–dijo con disgusto–al menos tendré algo interesante que contar al regresar a clases–murmuró con resignación.

***

Piper seguía temblando, había visto pasar su vida pasar frente a sus ojos al ver a su hermana casi sin respiración ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en verdad fuese algo grave? ¿Qué pasaría si una de las dos muriera, y lo último que recordaran fuera una cachetada e indiferencia? Era suficiente, tenía que ponerse de pie, ir a ver a su hermana y hacer las paces, nada era más importante que tener a su hermanita junto a ella…Phoebe la estaba necesitando, y ella le había dado la espalda durante el, hasta ahora, episodio más difícil de su vida; había sido la peor hermana del mundo, y Phoebe no lo merecía…no, no lo merecía para nada, todo el mundo tenía derecho a cometer errores y ella era la menos indicada para juzgar a nadie.  
Se levantó decidida a pedir disculpas, y caminó por el pasillo, cada vez más nerviosa al tener que enfrentarse con la futura mamá. Al llegar a la puerta del cubículo de Phoebe, pudo ver como las tres dejaban de hablar y reírse, y se quedaban mirándola en completo silencio y tensión.  
– Ejem… ¿Tú crees que…? ¿Podemos hablar?–preguntó con la voz más amable que pudo. Prue y Paige se miraron con complicidad y salieron de la habitación, estaban sobrando en ese momento, ni Phoebe o Piper se movieron un centímetro, temerosas de la reacción de la otra.

Phoebe miraba a su hermana mayor detenidamente, hace tiempo que no la veía durante tanto rato, si no era pasando por su lado con ella esquivándola o saliendo del lugar en donde apareciera, había cambiado mucho en esos meses…parecía más delgada y pálida que nunca, al enfocar sus ojos no sabía si fijarse en sus enormes ojeras violetas o en lo hinchados que estaban producto del llanto, ¿Piper había llorado por ella?; Podía ver como sus manos jugaban entre sí, sin atreverse a mirarla directamente a la cara y encontrarse con sus ojos, solamente estaba ahí, quieta, sin hacer nada más que jugar con sus dedos.

–Gracias por traerme aquí–Piper subió la mirada por primera vez al oír la voz de Phoebe, y asintió a la sonriente cara que había roto el hielo después de unos tres o cuatro minutos de silencio incómodo.  
Había sentido como Phoebe la había estado mirando con detención antes, y ahora era su turno de hacerlo; era como si no la hubiera visto en días, tenía tan solo dos recuerdos fijos de ella; el primero remontaba a una Phoebe llorando con las manos temblorosas y una marca de palma en la mejilla, el segundo a una Phoebe pálida y cianótica sin ni un deje de movimiento o actividad, apenas unas horas antes.  
Lo que ahora podía ver era a una Phoebe cansada y pálida, pero no tanto como antes, que a pesar de todo lo cruel y despectiva que había sido con ella, ahora le estaba ofreciendo su más sincera y amorosa sonrisa.  
–No me mires así, no lo merezco…Phoebe…–fue lo primero que dijo Piper, sin poder reprimir las lágrimas otra vez, cortando su declaración producto de la emoción, que no la dejaba terminar la línea.  
–Piper, esto no es necesario– le dijo Phoebe, tratando de evitar que se formara un llanterío o en el peor de los casos alguna pelea.  
–Si lo es– rebatió Piper, sorbiéndose la nariz y pasando su antebrazo por sus ojos, para despejar su vista de las lágrimas–Siento…siento haber sido tan dura contigo Pheebs.  
– ¿Estaba hablando en serio?–inquirió ella, acomodándose en la camilla–Quiero decir, Piper, yo tengo mucha culpa también…tu me defendiste siempre y yo, entiendo que te…  
–Me necesitaste–Siguió diciendo Piper sin dejar terminar a Phoebe, le estaba siendo muy difícil hablar y tenía que decir todo lo que podía de una sola vez o después no podría hacerlo…ojala Leo estuviera ahí ahora, él siempre le daba esa fuerza extra que ella pensaba que no tenía– Quiero decir, me necesitas y yo no simplemente no puedo…cuando te vi en el suelo, el sólo pensamiento…tuve tanto miedo no…–Balbuceaba Piper no encontrando las palabras para pedir perdón, por más que pensaba no se le ocurría qué decir y estaba empezando a enredarse.  
–No es necesario que digas nada–repitió Phoebe sin caber de alegría en su corazón, había querido escuchar la voz de su hermana dirigida hacia a ella hace mucho tiempo, y nada podía ser mejor que eso ahora –yo traicioné tu confianza, y era natural que reaccionaras así...  
–¡No!–interrumpió ella negando con la cabeza, casi dando un grito que disminuyó al recordar que estaban en un hospital–Nada justifica que te haya golpeado Phoebe, nada–repitió Piper soltando un par de lágrimas otra vez, las cuales trató de hacer pasar, pero Phoebe pudo notarlas sin acotar nada, aunque fuera cierto lo que estaba diciendo–Lo siento, de verdad, pero, Phoebe yo… no quiero perderte –dijo tapándose la cara con sus manos, ahogando su llanto entre ellas, tratando de que Phoebe no la viera a llorar, aunque supiera que era completamente inútil intentarlo.  
–Piper–dijo Phoebe con dulzura–¿Quieres abrazarme?– preguntó extendiendo sus brazos, tratando de no tirar muy fuerte, ya que la mariposa de la intravenosa le pinchaba.  
Piper se acercó tímida y cautelosamente a ella, como temiendo dar un paso en falso y arruinarlo todo otra vez–Te extrañé–le dijo Phoebe, abrazando a Piper como tratando de volver en el tiempo…como cuando eran niñas y Piper le decía que con su abrazo el woogyman jamás le iba a hacer daño, o cuando terminó con Jimmy en las vacaciones pasadas, o cuando la había cubierto de Prue después del funeral de la abuela…también cuando la encontró con un chico en la fiesta de Halloween…Piper tenía buenas razones para estar enojada, no podía juzgarla.

Ambas permanecieron compartiendo la camilla, abrazadas, llorando en silencio recostadas una sobre el hombro de la otra, completamente arrepentidas y culpables por la pelea que había provocado que dejaran de hablarse.  
–Phoebe–dijo Piper hablando después de veinte minutos en silencio–¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?–Preguntó con una mirada preocupada, mordiéndose el labio inferior con algo de violencia.  
–No hay nada que perdonar–dijo Phoebe–te vas a hacer daño–le dijo tirándole el labio para evitar que se siguiera mordiendo– ¿Podrás perdonarme tú a mi?  
–No hay nada que perdonar–respondió esta besando su frente, manteniendo el abrazo durante unos minutos más, sin que ninguna de las dos dijera nada. Al fin, la felicidad de Phoebe era completa, mientras que la vida de Piper se arreglaba un poco, dentro del infierno que tenía como vida– ¿Puedo…¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Hay una duda que me ha traído con la cabeza dando vueltas Phoebe, yo…  
–Tranquila, pregunta–dijo dándole la mano, luego de que se separaran físicamente, porque emocionalmente nunca más volverían a estar lejos, ellas podían sentirlo, la separación las había hecho más fuertes que nunca.  
– ¿Robert es el papá?–preguntó casi sin querer pronunciar las palabras anteriores. Phoebe la miró confundida, sin saber de qué estaba hablando.  
–¡Ahhh!–dijo recordando al chico de quien Piper estaba hablando y sonrió.  
– ¿Por qué pones esa cara? –preguntó Piper ligeramente alterada.  
– ¡Claro que no es Robert, Piper!–dijo Phoebe–eso fue en noviembre, yo ya tengo cinco meses.  
–Es un gran alivio–dijo Piper relajándose un poco, separándose de Phoebe y sentándose en la silla contigua, tratando de darle espacio para que se encontrara más cómoda.  
–Chicas–dijo la enfermera interrumpiendo el reencuentro, entrando junto a Paige y Prue–los exámenes detectaron que es algo leve, por lo que podrás irte a casa tranquila, pero vas a necesitar reposar al menos la semana entera y beber mucha agua si quieres mejorar.  
– ¿Phoebe en cama una semana? Eso tengo que verlo–dijo Prue. Phoebe la miró con fingido resentimiento.  
–No pueden tener a una persona como Phoebe quita más de veinte minutos y quieren dejarla en la cama una semana–bromeó Piper, haciendo sonreír a las demás, al fin volvían a estar unidas.  
–Va a tener que hacerlo, porque tardará menos de veinte minutos perder su embarazo o su vida–dijo el médico con seriedad, irrumpiendo en la sala; todas dejaron de sonreír en el acto, tomando con respeto lo que estaban oyendo–Voy a darles estas indicaciones que deben seguir al pie de la letra si quieren que todo avance bien, todo es curable siempre y cuando sean responsables con el tratamiento.

***

–Vamos, pasa–dijo Piper al llegar a casa, tomando la mano de su hermana menor–estuve pensando y quiero que te quedes en mi cuarto.  
– ¿Por qué?–preguntó Phoebe sintiéndose más viva y fuerte que hace muchos días, pero aún le faltaba para volver a sentirse como antes.  
–Necesitas estar tranquila, tener espacio, yo puedo compartir con Paige por ahora–dijo Piper cariñosamente, contenta de poder hacer algo por su hermana después de tanto tiempo de ignorarla a ella y a sus sobrinos.  
–Gracias Piper, en serio–dijo Phoebe emocionada, tratando de no llorar más, pero sus hormonas eran las que habían tomado control total en su cuerpo y de un tiempo a esta parte no las podía dominar.  
–De nada–dijo Piper con ternura, limpiando sus lágrimas con sus manos– por mientras ve a tu cuarto y ponte algo cómodo–dijo subiendo las escaleras, seguida de Prue.  
–Yo te ayudo–dijo Paige subiendo junto a ella–No vayas a caerte de la nada.

***

–Piper–dijo Prue al entrar al cuarto, cerrando la puerta, mientras oía como Paige reclamaba en contra del médico que había atendido a Phoebe–gracias.  
–Somos las hermanas mayores ¿no? Debemos ser maduras–respondió con un deje de melancolía, sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara, había sido cualquier cosa menos una buena hermana mayor, y daría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos por cambiar eso.  
–Eres una adolescente–dijo Prue acariciando su rostro– y tienes derecho a ser inmadura a veces.  
–Vamos a discutir una hora y no vamos a llegar a nada–dijo contenta; por primera vez en semanas se sentía realmente tranquila y feliz–vamos a arreglar mi cuarto para Phoebe, y luego tú y yo vamos a conversar cierto tema que tenemos pendiente–dijo Piper sacando las sábanas de su cama para poner unas limpias, mientras Prue sentía un retorcijón en el estómago con sólo pensar en Hackett.

***

–No puedo creer todo lo que pasó tan rápido, ¡Piper me está hablando!–Chilló Phoebe, a punto de saltar, pero Paige la detuvo.  
–Calma Speedy González, vienes del hospital ¿Te acuerdas?  
–Cierto, lo siento–dijo sonriendo como tonta, mientras Paige buscaba algo en su cajón de ropa.  
–Sácate eso–le dijo revisando sus cajones, hasta que dio con lo que estaba buscando– ponte esta camisa limpia, es ancha–dijo Paige entregándole una camisa grande que hacía tiempo que no usaba, pero le gustaba bastante; su madre se la había regalado hace años…era de ella, de Patty, pero a Paige le gustaba mucho y aunque no le quedara buena su mamá había accedido a dársela ; Según lo que le había contado su abuela, ya que Paige era un bebé cuando su madre había muerto, pero hoy, esa camisa era uno de sus más importantes tesoros.  
–Esto significa mucho para ti Paige–dijo Phoebe sin querer aceptar el ofrecimiento de su hermana.  
–Mamá está para todas Phoebe, ella estaría feliz de pasártela personalmente–dijo insistiendo, pasándole la camisa directamente en sus manos.  
–Gracias Paige–dijo Phoebe sonriendo, aunque las dos tenían casi nulos recuerdos de su madre, ambas podían sentirla en cada parte de la casa y dentro de sus corazones, sobretodo en momentos como ese... de una forma u otra, Patty Halliwell siempre estaba con ellas, cuidándolas y protegiéndolas en cada paso que daban.  
–Desde hoy nada puede ir mal–dijo Paige, sacándose sus zapatillas para ponerlas dentro del armario, mientras Phoebe se desvestía para ponerse la tan preciada camisa, de un momento a otro, la alegría había vuelto a la casa Halliwell.  
–Nada puede salir mal–repitió Phoebe, acomodando su cabello y estirándose un poco, hasta el dolor de espalda se había ido de repente.  
–Pheebs–llamó Piper desde la puerta–ya, está listo.  
–¿Tan rápido?–preguntó Paige, viendo como Prue bajaba las escaleras con las sábanas sucias para echarlas a lavar.  
–Si, fue una cosa poca, recuerda que ayer ordené mi cuarto–agregó Piper, tomando la mano de Phoebe, como cuando eran niñas y las dejaban en el kínder, para ese entonces Paige era muy pequeña y Prue ya iba a la escuela, eran solamente Phoebe y ella.  
–Piper, en serio, no tienes que hacer esto–dijo Phoebe al llegar al cuarto de Piper, que resplandecía de limpio y ordenado.  
–Si, si tengo–dijo Piper abriendo la cama, haciendo que Phoebe se acostara en ella–no se trata de mí, se trata de nuestra…de nuestra familia–dijo con algo de dificultad, enfocando su mirada hasta el vientre de Phoebe.  
–¿Quieres?–Preguntó tomando la mano de Piper para ponerla en su vientre, mientras ella parecía indecisa.  
–Yo–dijo soltándose de la mano de Phoebe–Lo siento Pheebs, esto es difícil para mí–se disculpó sintiéndose mal por eso.  
–Respeto tus tiempos Piper, no tienes que fingir si no estás lista–aseguró Phoebe, acomodándose en la cama con unas cuantas almohadas para la espalda.  
–Te quiero pequeña–dijo Piper, siendo interrumpida por un grito de Paige desde su cuarto.  
–¡Piper! Si quieres vivir aquí, vamos a tener que limpiar un poco, o te va a dar un ataque–escuchó decir desde el cuarto de al lado.  
–Ella tiene razón–acotó Prue, revisando las indicaciones que les había entregado el médico–vengo de ahí adentro, y encontré mundos desconocidos.  
–No me importa limpiar, me relaja–aseguró Piper, dejando el cuarto para ir a ordenar un poco, nada era imposible de limpiar para alguien como Piper Halliwell.

***

Ya más tarde, habían almorzado y lavado los platos, la casa estaba tranquila y en orden; Phoebe y Paige estaban viendo una película en el cuarto de Piper, mientras que ella y Prue acaban de entrar al cuarto de la última para tocar un tema importante para la segunda hermana: Hackett.

–Quiero detalles–exigió Piper, sentada en el borde de la cama de Prue, mientras parecía jugar trenzándose el cabello.  
–Piper, ¿Es necesario?–preguntó en el tono menos amigable que encontró.  
–Si Prue, tú no reaccionas así por cualquier cosa.  
–No es nada importante–dijo Prue abriendo su computadora portátil, tratando de cortar todo tipo de conversación.  
– ¿Por qué no confías en mí?–preguntó Piper, tratando de manipular un poco a Prue para sacarle la verdad. Prue suspiró y se masajeó las sienes.  
–No es que no confíe en ti pero, me es…  
– ¿Difícil dejar de fingir que eres omnipotente?–preguntó Piper con sagacidad, haciendo que Prue comenzara a tensarse y salirse de sus casillas.  
–No finjo que soy omnipotente, tengo que cuidarlas–se defendió, tecleando con fuerza su contraseña para iniciar su sesión.  
– ¿Cómo pretendes cuidar de nosotros si no puedes cuidarte a ti misma? –insistió Piper, no le gustaba hacer sufrir a Prue, pero la única manera de que le contara que había pasado era hacerla perder el control sobre sus emociones, y si tenía que provocarla para hacer que se deshiciera de sus tensiones, tendría que hacerlo.  
–Confía en mí–respondió cortante.  
– ¿Cómo tú en nosotras?  
–Piper–murmuró Prue con los dientes apretados, contando hasta diez para no gritarle.  
–Prue–respondió ella, sonriendo para sus adentros: Prue se había enojado.  
–Discutimos porque se va a pasar la navidad a Wisconsin, y no aquí conmigo en San Francisco–dijo omitiendo la otra parte de la discusión con el alemán–¿Contenta?  
–Oh, lo siento–dijo Piper con sinceridad.  
–Si, me molesté con él y nos pusimos y gritar y eso fue todo–resumió Prue, pensando en que el interrogatorio había terminado.  
–Ajá, ¿Eso es todo? ¿Por qué será que no te creo?  
–No sé.  
–Prue, si no quieres contarme, no voy a obligarte, pero si ese chico, por muy lindo que sea, se atrevió a hacerte daño…–dijo Piper formando un puño, chocándolo contra su otra mano estirada.  
–Tranquila, yo no permitiría que nadie me lastimara.  
–Tú no eres Dios Prue.

***

– ¡No!–gritó Phoebe preocupada, mientras sacaba un puñado de palomitas de maíz–¡No es lo que parece! ¡Créele! ¡Él te ama!  
–Phoebe, no entiendo cómo te puedes tomar estas comedias románticas tan en serio, siempre terminan juntos–dijo Paige, sacando algo de palomitas también.  
–No mates la ilusión Paige–dijo Phoebe metiéndose el puñado de palomitas a la boca.  
– ¿Qué ilusión? Se conocen, se enamoran, pelean, y terminan juntos, como si el amor fuera así en la vida real.  
– ¿De qué hablas?–preguntó con la boca llena de comida– Tú nunca te has enamorado, y puede ser así de mágico como lo pintan en las películas–insistió cruzándose de brazos y mascando con fuerza para poder seguir discutiendo el tema.  
–Tú tampoco te has enamorado.  
– ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
–Porque quien se enamora tiene una pareja estable, no anda de chico en chico como picaflor–disparó Paige risueña.  
–Cuida lo que dices–dijo Phoebe con seriedad.  
–No te estoy criticando Phoebe–dijo Paige tratando de hacerle ver que no quería herirla–pero nunca has estado con alguien por más de dos meses.  
–Si, con Jimmy estuve casi seis meses–añadió Phoebe, olvidando su seriedad.  
–Si, pero fue una excepción.  
–Era dulce–dijo Phoebe sonriendo, recordando algunos buenos momentos junto al chico en cuestión.  
– ¿Qué tal el padre de…?–intentó preguntar Paige, recibiendo la mirada más asesina y aterradora que pudo haber recibido de Phoebe– ¿Te has enamorado de alguien?  
–No lo creo–dijo Phoebe omitiendo cualquier tipo de comentario relacionado con el padre de sus hijos–pero tengo fe en que cuando ese día llegué, va a ser tan lindo como en esta película y todas las otras.  
–Eso espero–murmuró Paige, algo decepcionada por no conseguir nada acerca de su intento de cuñado perdido–según veo a Prue y Piper, no creo que sea tan fácil como tú crees.  
–Ellas sufren porque quieren, ni siquiera son capaces de reconocer que están enamoradas.  
– ¿Tú también notaste que Piper y Leo…?–insinuó Paige, sacando algunas palomitas, parecía ser que la conversación era más divertida que ver a Cameron Díaz humillada frente a todos sus amigos.  
–Claro, ¿Quién no? Toda la escuela lo sabe, ahora que nadie comente es otra cosa, y Prue y Andy son otros más, no entiendo por qué están saliendo con Taylor y Hackett.  
–Lo de Hackett se explica–dijo Paige– es sexy.  
– ¡Oye!–dijo Phoebe lanzándole una almohada, mientras Paige se recostaba al lado de ella riéndose a todo pulmón.  
– ¡Es cierto!–dijo mientras Phoebe le tiraba una palomita en la cara–te hubiera gustado conocerlo, no bromeo.  
–Si, fue una desgracia no poder conocer al famoso Hackett, espero saber quién es pronto.  
–Lo harás, si ya estuvo aquí no creo que no vuelva.  
– ¡Oh no! No le creyó–dijo Phoebe, volviendo a concentrarse en la película.  
– ¿Qué están haciendo?–preguntó Piper entrando al cuarto, sin alcanzar a oír la conversación anterior.  
–Vemos Una locura de amor en las vegas–dijo Phoebe, pidiéndole con un gesto de su mano que se moviera de la pantalla.  
–Dicen que es predecible–murmuró Piper, sacando unas palomitas que luego devolvió al plato.  
–Piper, es una comedia romántica ¿Puede haber algo más predecible que eso?–preguntó Paige.  
–Bueno, ¿Cómo te sientes Pheebs?  
–Bien, gracias.  
–Si necesitan algo me dicen–dijo Piper cerrando la puerta y entrando de nuevo a la habitación de Prue–Prue, zona despejada.  
– ¿Despejada para qué?  
–Estuve pensando un poco y, llegué a la conclusión de que en la casa hay cuatro cuartos y estamos usando tres, y bueno, Phoebe va a necesitar más espacio muy pronto–dijo Piper, sin alcanzar a terminar lo que estaba diciendo cuando Prue habló:  
–Ni lo pienses.  
–Prue–dijo Piper, mirándola con cara suplicante mientras ella parecía querer ahorcarla por lo que estaba diciendo–el cuarto de la abuela se está desperdiciando y dos bebés en casa van a necesitar su lugar.  
–Piper, ya te dije que no y se acabó esta discusión, ¿Puedes irte de mi cuarto?  
–Entiendo lo que estás sintiendo, yo también amo a la abuela…  
–No Piper, tu no entiendes lo que estoy sintiendo–le dijo en tono golpeado, cerrando sin cuidado su computador–no puedes reemplazar al abuela, no puedes olvidarte de ella así como así.  
–No estoy haciendo eso, estoy simplemente tratando de darle una vida decente a mi hermana y....  
– ¿Ahora te importa?–preguntó con todo el sarcasmo posible, pretendiendo herir a Piper; por alguna razón cuando se enojaba, podía ser majadera y no tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás, era su manera de evitar que se metieran en sus asuntos.  
–Si, ahora–respondió dolida, tratando de evitar subir el tono de su voz.  
–No me vengas a dar clases de moral Piper, fuiste tú la que no le habló a Phoebe quien sabe cuántos días–atacó Prue sin medirse en lo que estaba diciendo, pero la discusión ya había comenzado.  
–No trates de justificar tú actitud con la mía, dos malas no hacen una buena, y tú tampoco eres perfecta–respondió Piper con ambas manos en la cadera, enterrando sus pulgares e índices en aquella zona de su cuerpo a ver si con eso se iba un poco su nerviosismo.  
–Esto es absurdo–dijo Prue poniéndose de pie–si necesitas algo me avisas, ahora vete.  
–Piénsalo–le pidió Piper siendo empujada por la mano de Prue.  
–No voy a hacerlo–contestó cerrando la puerta, apoyándose detrás de ella dando un fuerte suspiro, acomodando su cabeza hacia atrás.  
El sonido del computador que continuaba prendido le hizo recordar que su programa para chatear había iniciado sesión, y ahora alguien le estaba hablando pensando que estaba detrás de la pantalla.

Se acercó a su escritorio y abrió su laptop, esperando a que la pantalla le mostrara quien era quien la estaba saludando.

**_[YDNA] En Vancouver, San Francisco no me extrañes: _**_¡Hola Prue! ¿Qué tal el día?_

__

****Prue** ¡Al fin vacaciones!:** Hola Andy, ¿Cómo estás?

**[YDNA] En Vancouver, San Francisco no me extrañes: **Bien gracias, ya llegué a casa de mi familia, y mi prima caprichosa se consiguió un novio y me dejó usar su computadora.

_****Prue** ¡Al fin vacaciones!:** Genial._

**_[YDNA] En Vancouver, San Francisco no me extrañes: _**_¿Por qué tan cortante? ¿Pasa algo?_

_****Prue** ¡Al fin vacaciones!:** Piper y sus idioteces._

**_[YDNA] En Vancouver, San Francisco no me extrañes: _**_¿Discutió con Phoebe?_

**_**Prue** ¡Al fin vacaciones!:_**_ No, ya se hablan, hoy día tuvimos que llevar a Phoebe al hospital porque se desmayó, pero no es nada serio, le dieron algunas indicaciones y reposo._

**_[YDNA] En Vancouver, San Francisco no me extrañes: _**_Eso es bueno, digo, que no sea serio y que se hablen, ¿Pero qué hizo que te molestó tanto?_

**_**Prue** ¡Al fin vacaciones!:_**_ Quiere que desocupemos la pieza de mi abuela para dársela a Phoebe ¿No te parece estúpido?_

**_[YDNA] En Vancouver, San Francisco no me extrañes: _**_Prue, si quieres que sea sincero, no me parece estúpido, al contrario._

**_**Prue** ¡Al fin vacaciones!:_**_ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

**_[YDNA] En Vancouver, San Francisco no me extrañes: _**_¡Qué es lo más lógico del mundo! No puedes pretender tener a Paige, Phoebe y a los dos niños hacinados en un solo cuarto cuando tienes otro vacío, no tiene sentido._

**_**Prue** ¡Al fin vacaciones!:_**_ Si vas aponerte en mi contra hablamos otro día._

**_[YDNA] En Vancouver, San Francisco no me extrañes: _**_No se trata de ponerse en tu contra, pero Prue…la señora Penny ya está muerta, y no está mal echarla de menos linda, pero tienes que seguir tu vida, y dejar que tus hermanas sigan las suyas…sé que es duro, pero tienen que velar por la integridad de los que vienen…los que se fueron, bueno…_

**_**Prue** ¡Al fin vacaciones!:_**_ No voy a olvidarme de ella así como así Andy._

**_[YDNA] En Vancouver, San Francisco no me extrañes: _**_Nadie te está pidiendo que te olvides de nadie, ¿Quién crees que somos, gente sin corazón?_

**_**Prue** ¡Al fin vacaciones!:_**_ Si._

**_[YDNA] En Vancouver, San Francisco no me extrañes: _**_No te lo tomes a mal, pero ponte en el lugar de Phoebe durante un rato…no te voy a decir qué hacer, pero piensa bien en tu decisión antes de darla._

**_**Prue** ¡Al fin vacaciones!:_**_ Andy, es que…_

**_[YDNA] En Vancouver, San Francisco no me extrañes: _**_Lo siento Prue, tengo que irme, mi prima ya se puso celosa de que yo esté usando su computadora, nos vemos pronto ¡Te quiero mucho! Saludos a todas las chicas._

**_**Prue** ¡Al fin vacaciones!:_**_ Andy, espera._

**_[YDNA] En Vancouver, San Francisco no me extrañes: _**_Lo siento, tu novio ya se tiene que ir y dejarme mi computadora a mí._

**_[YDNA]En Vancouver, San Francisco no me extrañes_**_ – Se ha desconectado._

Prue estuvo a punto de escribir "No es mi novio" pero algo la detuvo…una vaga esperanza de que algún día si lo fueran, y lo lindo que sonaba eso de "tu novio".  
Él era el chico perfecto, que siempre sabía cómo aconsejarla y contenerla, él era el único que podía hacerla cambiar de opinión con una sola palabra…y ahora, realmente, la había dejado pensando en todo lo que habían chateado antes–"Estúpido" –murmuró con una sonrisa enamorada en los labios, dejándose caer sobre su cama, mientras abrazaba una almohada con fuerza, pensando en Andy…solamente recordarlo cuando lo tenía para ella sola, sin la tarada de Taylor, le hacía subir hasta las nubes y reírse de la nada…

***

–Paige, tengo sueño, voy a dormir, termina de leer rápido que con la luz prendida nunca concilio el sueño–dijo Piper sacándose su blusa para ponerse el pijama, acostumbrada a cambiarse delante de sus hermanas, olvidando que tenía dos cosas que ocultar…una era su delgadez, la otra…  
–De acuerdo–dijo Paige despegando su vista de su libro, fijándose en la espalda desnuda de su hermana– ¿Piper?  
– ¿Ah?  
– ¿Qué te pasó en la espalda?-preguntó dejando su libro sobre la cama, poniéndole un marcador para no olvidar la página.  
– ¿Qué pasó de qué?–preguntó Piper tragando saliva, era cierto que le había dolido bastante durante la tarde, pero se había olvidado del por qué, había sido una tonta al desvestirse frente a Paige ¿Qué iba a decir ahora?  
–Déjame ver–dijo bajándose de la cama, corriendo a revisarla con cara de horror–Piper, tienes morado y un par de heridas ¿Qué te hiciste?  
– ¿Qué tengo qué cosa?-preguntó nerviosa, tratando de pensar en una excusa lo más rápido que podía.  
–Piper, tu espalda está horrible ¡Oye Prue!-gritó llamando la atención de su hermana mayor, para que viniera a ver lo que ella también estaba viendo.  
– ¿No estarás exagerando? –preguntó Piper bajándose la blusa, para tapar su espalda, pero sabía que Paige no iba a darse por vencida.  
–No exagero Piper, ¿Cómo pudiste herirte así sin darte cuenta? ¡Prue!  
– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué no pueden parar de gritar en esta casa para variar un poco?-preguntó con las manos en el aire, sucias con algo de crema para el rostro.  
–No reclames y mira esto Barbie-dijo tomando la blusa de Piper, contra su voluntad, subiéndola para dejar su espalda al descubierto.  
–Oh por Dios, Piper ¿Qué demonios…?-dijo llevando sus manos a su cara producto de la sorpresa.  
–No sé, yo no siento nada-dijo Piper nerviosa, tratando de zafar de la situación.  
– ¿No te duele?–preguntó Prue atónita, esparciéndose el resto de la crema para tener las manos despejadas.  
–No, en serio, si Paige no me dice nunca me entero-mintió tratando de bajarse la blusa de nuevo.  
–Piper, quiero una explicación y la quiero ahora, y deja quieto-dijo dándole una suave palmada en la mano, para subir de nuevo la tela.

Piper había barajado mil excusas distintas, y ninguna le parecía convincente, pero Prue no era una persona conocida por ser paciente, así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió– Ahora que lo recuerdo, este… cuando encontré a Phoebe desmayada esta mañana, corrí a buscar ayuda y me tropecé… ¡En la escalera! Y me caí.  
–Piper, pudiste haberte lastimado algo más que la espalda ¿Cómo no nos dijiste?-le reprochó Prue, fijándose bien en que todo fuera superficial.  
–Estaba preocupada por Phoebe, lo olvidé-dijo tratando de volver a bajarse la blusa, pero Prue fue más rápida.  
– ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!-le ordenó Prue, volteándola con brusquedad-No puedes olvidar algo así.  
– ¡Bueno ya lo hice! ¿Qué vas a hacer, ah?-respondió impetuosamente, dejando a Prue y Paige sorprendidas ante esa actitud por una sola pregunta.  
–Paige-dijo Prue retomando la calma- trae un antiinflamatorio, esto se va a poner más feo mañana–dijo Prue mientras Paige obedecía en el acto y escapa de la zona de guerra–yo voy a buscar algo de alcohol para evitar que se infecte, tienes una herida bastante fea.  
–No exageres.  
–No lo hago ¿Quién es la que no puede cuidar de sí misma ahora?-preguntó provocativamente saliendo del cuarto, sin recibir respuesta de Piper.  
–Toma, y te traje agua–dijo Paige entregándole las dos pastillas– ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan descuidada…?  
– ¿Tú también? –Respondió haciendo que Paige se callara- Estaba asustada ¿De acuerdo? ¿Tengo que recordarte cuando te caíste de la bicicleta por correr del perro de los Stevens?  
–Buena jugada, tienes razón, y no me lo recuerdes más, aún estoy avergonzada por eso-dijo Paige tratando de suavizarla.  
–Ya, despejen la zona–dijo Prue al llegar, haciendo que Piper se acostara boca abajo–si te duele, y va a doler–añadió–sólo aguanta, que es mejor que te duela ahora a que se infecte.  
Prue mojó el algodón con algo de alcohol, y comenzó a pasarlo por la parte superior izquierda de la espalda, haciendo que Piper diera un ligero salto-Te dije que iba a dolerte-dijo mientras Piper mordía la almohada, tratando de no gritar ni emitir sonidos, tenía que mantener su versión de que no había sido nada.  
–Estuve pensando–dijo Prue mientras limpiaba–acerca de lo que me dijiste.  
– ¿De verdad? –preguntó Piper aguantando la respiración, tratando de no sonar adolorida.  
–Si, de verdad.  
– ¿Por qué siento que me perdí de algo?–preguntó Paige con curiosidad.  
–Piper y yo estábamos pensando en que la habitación de la abuela se está perdiendo y que Phoebe puede necesitarla más que bueno, el polvo-dijo pasando repetidas veces el algodón por la zona más herida que hizo que Piper gritara-tranquila, esa era la peor.  
–Creo que tienen razón–dijo Paige volviendo al tema del cuarto–Phoebe y yo podemos compartir aquí casi sin matarnos, pero no me imagino mi cuarto con Phoebe y dos bebés más-dijo llevando sus manos hacia su cuello, cerrando los ojos y sacando la lengua, fingiéndose ahorcada.  
–Piper y yo vamos a empezar a limpiar, desocupar y ordenar pronto, pero que sea una sorpresa de navidad para Phoebe–dijo Prue.  
– ¡Yo también puedo ayudar!-dijo Paige emocionada, feliz por la idea.  
–Tenemos que empezar por guardar cosas en cajas, y ver que se puede regalar o donar.  
– ¿Qué cuentan?–preguntó Phoebe saludando desde la puerta, manteniéndose de pie junto a su cama, reparando, horrorizada, en la espalda de Piper– ¿Qué te pasó?  
– ¿La pregunta no es Qué haces aquí?–replicó Piper, sin poder voltear aún.  
–Ya me estaba cansando de estar acostada, así que decidí caminar un poco, estirar las piernas, ustedes saben–dijo Phoebe con simpleza, bostezando.  
– ¿Estás loca? Tuvimos que llevarte al hospital hace unas horas, ¿Y ahora estás haciéndote la graciosa aquí?–Preguntó Prue enojada, mirándola con fiereza.  
–Solamente estoy estirándome un poco, se me estaban durmiendo las piernas por la mala circulación-dijo Phoebe sintiéndose intimidada por las demás– ¿Alguien va a contarme que te pasó?  
–Resulta-dijo Piper levantando un poco la cara-que cuando cierta irresponsable estaba tirada en el piso, salí corriendo a buscar ayuda y me caí, y ahora demuestras tu agradecimiento dando vueltas por la casa cuando deberías estar acostada.  
–No sean así, me siento bien, en serio–dijo mientras todas la miraban feo, y Prue hacía más fuerza de la necesaria en la espalda de Piper.  
-¡Prue!-gritó dándole un golpe con la mano, para tratar de sacarla de encima suyo.  
-¡Piper lo siento!-dijo avergonzada-perdón, perdón, pero es que Phoebe me está empezando a poner histérica-dijo mirándola acusatoriamente, mientras la susodicha la miraba con cara de "¿Tú?, ¿Histérica?, ¿Cuándo?".  
-De acuerdo, Ok, me voy a acostar-dijo sacando sus cuadernos de su cajón- pero si muero de aburrimiento que el mundo sepa que es culpa de ustedes.  
–Prefiero que te mueras de aburrimiento, antes de que te mueras de verdad por irresponsable, ve a acostarte, vamos, vamos–dijo Paige aplaudiendo, como si fuera perrito para hacerla caminar.  
–Pero Paige…  
– ¡Vamos!-insistió tomándola de la mano para llevársela de ahí.  
–No va a pasar nada.  
– ¡Ve a acostarte!-escuchó que le gritaron Prue y Piper desde el cuarto.  
– ¡Ayyyyy! Odio esto, odio esto–se quejó Phoebe molesta, metiéndose en la cama–Si digo que puedo estar de pie, es porque puedo estar de pie ¡No va a pasar nada!-gritó enojada, mientras las demás parecían hacer caso omiso a sus quejas.  
–No vamos a arriesgarnos–dijo Paige dejando el cuarto, para volver a conversar sobre la habitación de la abuela.

Cuando Paige se fue, Phoebe abrió su diario de vida y comenzó a escribir.

_Betsi:  
Hola querida confidente, te escribo porque hay cosas que no le puedo decir a los niños…como que Piper me volvió a hablar hoy ¿No es genial? Claro que todo fue debido a un desmayo por deshidratación que tuve esta mañana, un asco. Me dieron algunas indicaciones y un par de pastillas para controlar la no sé qué cosa gravídica que tengo, es un trastorno del embarazo, nada que no se pueda controlar…Lo estoy tomando con calma, o al menos eso trato de hacer creer. Me dieron reposo una semana entera…dijeron que tenía que cumplirlo al pie de la letra, porque tenía riesgos de perderlos a ellos o perder mi propia vida ¿No crees que es genial? Era ironía, por si acaso…siempre supe que todo esto iba traer problemas, y que no estaba lista pero, he tratado de buscarle el lado positivo, de tratar de disfrutar esto que me está pasando pero…tengo tanto miedo, miedo de no poder asumirlo, miedo de no saber cuidarlos y hacerles daño ¿Y si es mejor que no nazcan? ¿Y si la vida me está poniendo en esto porque no tengo que tenerlos? No es que no los quiera…aunque no lo creas, yo ya los amo pero, quiero decir ¿Y si no puedo con la responsabilidad? Ya cometí un error al no consultar si era o no normal vomitar tanto…no quiero hacerles daño ¿Y si me pasa algo a mi? ¿Y si no puedo cuidarlos? Si no puedo cuidarme a mi misma...¿Y si morimos los tres? Puede que esté exagerando, pero es lo que siento, y tengo miedo…demasiado como para pensar con claridad._

Soltó el lápiz y cerró el cuaderno con frustración, mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro…tomó una almohada, la misma de cerdito que tanto le gustaba, y ahogó un sollozo en ella, para evitar que alguien la escuchara y se acercara a preguntar qué estaba pasando. No quería hablar con nadie, solamente quería despertar de esa pesadilla y que todas las incertidumbres se fueran a un lugar muy lejos de ahí.

***

–Descansen–dijo Prue apagando la luz del cuarto de Paige después de haber terminado de curar la espalda de Piper, quien se había quedado profundamente dormida en la mitad del procedimiento, posiblemente por el calmante que le habían dado.  
–Tu también Prue–dijo Paige acomodándose entre las sábanas, viendo como cerraba la puerta y se iba al cuarto de Piper, a despedirse de Phoebe.  
Sonrió al verla dormida, esa noche iba a poder descansar después de que le hubieran dado todo lo que necesitaba para que estuviera bien.  
Todo estaba bien, ahora era cosa de dormir un poco, al día siguiente tendría que despedirse de todos los recuerdos que estaban encerrados en el cuarto de Penny, para poder continuar con su vida y darle la bienvenida a las nuevas…tal como Andy le había dicho.  
-Buenas noches-dijo mirando al cielo a través de su ventana.

***

Phoebe sentía como algo tibio y líquido comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos despacio, llevando sus manos hasta sus piernas, en donde su tacto confirmó que algo líquido estaba corriendo por ellas. Se acomodó en la cama y prendió la luz, notando como sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre.  
Cerró los ojos en un instinto, rezando porque al abrirlos pudiera ver que todo había sido parte de una alucinación. Estaba aterrada, y podía sentir como a pesar de que sus ojos estaban cerrados, seguía sintiendo esa sensación molesta. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y se destapó, comprobando con un gritó agudo que estaba completamente bañada en sangre, y esta no paraba de salir de entre sus piernas. No sabía cómo había pasado, ni en qué momento había llegado a esa situación, solamente podía sentir la sangre tibia corriendo por sus muslos, y una desesperación que apenas la dejaba respirar.  
–Ayuda–gritó con toda la fuerza y volumen que podía– ¡Piper, ayúdame!–repitió poniéndose de pie, sintiendo como todas sus fuerzas la dejaban y caía al suelo, llorando, pidiéndole a alguien que la ayudara a evitar lo que ella temía que iba a pasar– ¡Ayúdenme por favor!–gritó desgarradoramente, terminando en un chillido; de un segundo a otro, todo se volvía negro, nada tenía vuelta atrás.

Poco a poco pudo abrir sus ojos, adecuándolos a la luz de aquella fría habitación del hospital. A su alrededor estaban sus tres hermanas, cada una recostada sobre la otra, dormidas y cansadas, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí.  
Llevó sus manos y su vista instintiva y rápidamente a su vientre– ¡Qué mierda!–gritó despertando de golpe a sus hermanas, quienes corrieron en silencio junto a ella, junto a ella y sus manos sobre su plano vientre– ¿Qué pasó? ¡Díganme que pasó!–gritó desesperada sin poder dejar de llorar compulsivamente, mientras las demás la miraban en un angustiante silencio desde donde estaban– ¡Qué pasó con mis hijos!–gritó descolocada, completamente fuera de sí – ¡Dime algo Paige! ¡Prue!–gritó tocando y tocando sin encontrar nada en donde solía tener a sus niños, a su razón de ser y levantarse todos los días, a quienes habían logrado que su vida tuviera un sentido.

–Phoebe, Phoebe por favor–dijo Piper remeciéndola, tratando de hacer que se calmara, pero era inútil, Phoebe no paraba de gritar y pegar patadas, completamente descontrolada gritando su nombre y el de sus hermanas.

– ¿Cómo pudo pasar?–preguntaba sintiendo un vacío, no solamente físico, sino en su corazón. De un momento a otro, todo su mundo se había venido abajo, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Cerró los ojos, no quería mirar, no quería mirar y ver que ya no estaba embarazada, que sus hijos ya no estaban ahí–No debí haber discutido, no debía haberme parado, jamás debí dejar la cama–gritó.

–Phoebe, Phoebe cálmate–le pidió esta vez Prue, agitándola con suavidad.

-¡No! Yo los amaba, yo los quería conocer-gritó ahogándose entre sus lágrimas, cerrando los ojos con fuerza-Por favor, ¡Mátenme! No puedo soportar esto, es mi culpa, es todo mi culpa-gritó abriendo los ojos de golpe, cubierta de un sudor frío, junto a sus tres hermanas quienes la miraban con rostros angustiados.

– ¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó fijándose que no era el hospital, sino el cuarto de Piper.  
–Estás en casa, tenías una pesadilla–dijo Paige, mientras Prue le acariciaba el cabello, tratando de calmarla.  
– ¿Fue un sueño?–preguntó Phoebe, sentándose en la cama y sacándose las sábanas de encima, sin atreverse a ver o a tocar su vientre.  
–Si, nos asustamos, no parabas de gritar, llevamos más de diez minutos tratando de despertarte–dijo Piper.  
–Están aquí–dijo Phoebe, llevando su mano derecha hasta su boca producto de la emoción–Están aquí–gritó acariciando su de nuevo abultado vientre con lágrimas en los ojos-Oh Dios ¡Gracias!  
–Claro que están ahí, llevan su tiempo ahí dentro–dijo Paige frunciendo el ceño, mirándola extrañada.  
– ¿Qué soñaste?–preguntó Prue, mientras Piper buscaba entre sus cajones algo para que Phoebe se sonara y secara la cara.  
–Es demasiado horrible para contarlo–dijo Phoebe, agradeciendo por los pañuelos con una mirada.  
–Debió serlo, tus gritos hicieron que la piel de Piper se erizara–dijo Paige inocentemente, viendo los brazos descubiertos de su hermana, quien sonrió con nerviosismo.  
–"Si claro, si supieras que es por el frío que no logro soportar"–pensó Piper sintiéndose culpable, volviendo a concentrarse en Phoebe.

Prue salió del cuarto en dirección a la cocina, tratando de regularizar su respiración. Tomó un vaso y lo llenó de agua, el corazón le latía muy rápido después de escuchar los desgarradores gritos de su hermana menor.  
Apagó la luz de la cocina y dio la vuelta camino al cuarto en donde estaban todas reunidas.  
–Ten, te traje agua–mientras Phoebe aceptaba gustosa y bebía el contenido casi de un sorbo, recomponiéndose un poco.  
–Creo que quedé un poco perturbada con eso de que podía perder mi embarazo-dijo al terminar de tomarse el agua.  
– ¿Soñaste con eso?–preguntó Piper enternecida.  
–Si–dijo Phoebe dejando su vaso vacío sobre la mesa.  
– ¿Quieres más?–preguntó Prue sentada junto a ella, Phoebe asintió, y Prue volvió a ir a la cocina en busca de más líquido vital.  
–Fue aterrador, podía, pude verme llena de sangre y luego en el hospital completamente delgada de nuevo–dijo mientras un escalofrío le recorría lentamente el cuerpo–lo de flaca no me disgusta tanto–dijo tratando de animarse un poco, pero no resultó– fue traumante, fue aterrador-dijo despejándose la cara, amarrándose el pelo- verme en el hospital, sin…sin estos pequeños parásitos.

–Parásitos–repitió Piper con una mueca–no los trates así, en el fondo los amas.  
–No–dijo Phoebe recibiendo otro vaso con agua de las manos de Prue–no los amo en el fondo Piper, los amo hasta el fondo–corrigió con una sonrisa cálida, mientras sus demás hermanas sonreían con ternura, hasta que Paige interrumpió.  
–Bueno, me encantaría quedarme conversando acerca de los distintos tipos de amor, bebés y pesadillas varias, pero son las cuatro de la mañana y en Paigelandia la gente duerme a esa hora.  
–Pruelandia te apoya–dijo bostezando, estirando son sus brazos con pereza-Buenas noches-dijo besándolas a todas, al mismo tiempo que Paige.  
– ¿No te vas?–preguntó Phoebe a Piper, acomodando su almohada tras su cabeza y un cojín bajo su espalda.  
–No, quiero cuidarte esta noche–dijo Piper acariciando el cabello de su hermana.  
–No tienes que hacerlo, voy a estar bien-insistió dejando el vaso sobre la mesa de nuevo.  
– ¿Estás echándome de mi propio cuarto?–preguntó risueña, Phoebe rió.  
–No, pero deberías dormir.  
–Yo sé qué hacer, soy tu hermana mayor.  
–Apenas por un año Piper.  
–Mayor al fin y al cabo, duérmete–dijo bajando los párpados de Phoebe con brutalidad, haciendo que esta riera nuevamente.  
–Te amo Piper.  
–Yo te quiero despierta, y te amo dormida, tú decides–dijo apagando la luz, sin dejar de acariciar a su hermana hasta que ambas se quedaron dormidas.

**

* * *

**

**Espero que les haya gustado todo el asunto de la reconciliación de Piper y Phoebe! Mi idea original era hacerlo rápido y sin mucho cuento, pero bellaHerms22 me pidió en un review que la hiciera llorar (Traté de hacer lo mejor posible para que te gustara!!) Así a los demás, les dejo como aviso que si quieren leer algo en especial, pueden dejarme el comentario y trataré de hacer todo lo que me pidan =) Esto es para ustedes!!!**


	17. Biología

**Capitulo dedicado a bellaHerms22, tal como ella me dedicó el suyo en el fanfic "Tu y yo AU" en el fandom de Harry Potter.**

******Saludos especiales a Viiry (Autora de fic de Naruto "Pasado, Presente, Futuro y Amor" ) a Vane-chan6 (Autora de fic de Charmed "El heredero de la Oscuridad") y recomendación especial de Charmed: "Hasta que la sangre nos separe" (Un fic mío y de Vane-chan6).**

**

* * *

**

**_Capítulo 16: Biología._**

―Volver a clases no va a ser fácil…―murmuró Phoebe, tirando a un montón de ropa otro pantalón, el sexto o séptimo que sacaba de su armario.

― ¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Piper sentada junto a ella, distrayendo a Phoebe mientras Paige y Prue arreglaban algunos detalles en el cuarto de la abuela, el cual estaba casi listo; No había sido fácil para Prue dejar ir todos los recuerdos y despejar la habitación, la verdad no había sido fácil para ninguna de las tres, pero ahora estaba casi lista y esa noche iban a entregársela a Phoebe.

―Mírame, ya voy para los seis meses, definitivamente se nota, creo que no valdrá la pena seguir escondiéndome…y ya nada me queda bueno―dijo posando en el espejo, sin esforzarse en mirar más ropa en su cuarto, si toda su ropa era de la misma talla, definitivamente no le quedaría nada, por mucho que intentara probarse algo―No puedo creer como en una semana pueden crecer tanto ¡Nada me entra! ¡Nada!―exclamó algo triste, sentándose en la cama con cuidado de no ser brusca, a pesar de que ese día se cumplía y pasaba la semana de prueba en perfectas condiciones, no iba a permitirse arriesgarse a nada…todos esos sueños perturbadores que no la habían dejado de lado en varios días, la tenían más saltona y cuidadosa que jamás en su vida.

―Podemos ir a comprar algo de ropa al centro comercial, si te sientes mejor―añadió Piper, pensando en que ella también iba a necesitar un par de cosas nuevas, como un buen cinturón que le ajustara el pantalón y alguna sudadera grande que disimulara cada gramo perdido.

―Piper, será una pérdida de tiempo ¡Estoy obesa!―dijo hinchando exageradamente la cara con aire, para aumentar el volumen de sus mejillas― hubiera sido mejor seguir vomitando―dijo molesta, causando que la piel de Piper se erizara producto de un escalofrío y sintiera un ligero mareo; su hermana de verdad no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando.

―Phoebe, primero que todo no estás obesa, estás embarazada, que es distinto―dijo poniéndose seria, ella ya estaba sufriendo lo suficiente como para que su hermana pasara por lo mismo o algo parecido― segundo, vamos a ver qué hay en maternidad y vas a poder vestirte normal en poco tiempo, te faltan apenas unos tres meses, puedes superarlo―dijo cayendo en cuenta al mismo tiempo que Phoebe, que casi no quedaba nada de tiempo para el nacimiento de los mellizos―No puedo creer que nos hayamos enterado hace tan poco y estén a pocas semanas de nacer.

―Yo me entere hace apenas tres meses, y te aseguro que pasan rápido…en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, vamos a tener a dos parásitos llorando a las tres de la mañana―dijo irritada, tratando de no pensar en eso en ese minuto.

― ¿Por qué estás tan de mal humor?―preguntó Prue entrando al cuarto― ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres hablar?

―No me pasa nada, no estoy de mal humor―gritó profundamente ofendida, sintiendo como las miradas de sus hermanas mayores se posaban en su persona, según ella, de forma acusadora―Y no quiero hablar ¿Qué no tienen sus propias vidas que están tan pendientes de la mía?―preguntó saliendo del cuarto a pasos agigantados para irse a acostar al cuarto de Piper: las pesadillas y los inquietos mellizos no la habían dejado dormir durante toda la noche con sus constantes movimientos y el sueño la estaba matando, al igual que el dolor de espalda que había regresado de nuevo.

― ¿Qué fue eso?―preguntó Prue casi en shock, sorprendida por el portazo que acaba de escuchar.

―Mi puerta siendo azotada―contestó Piper con cara de preocupación.

―Hablo en serio.

―Son las hormonas Prue, vamos a tener que aguantar sus drásticos cambios de humor de acá a un tiempo―dijo Piper echándose para atrás, cerrando los ojos―Sabrías eso si le pusieras atención a las clases de biología.

―Piper, biología es aburrida, a mi me gusta historia―se defendió cruzándose de brazos, mientras ella abría los ojos otra vez y se sentaba en la cama.

―Como sea, la única explicación a todo ese griterío son hormonas, y hasta que no llegue el día del parto va a seguir así o peor―dijo mordiendo su labio, parecía que ese tic jamás la iba a dejar.

― ¿Crees que sea bueno ir a hablar con ella? La he visto deprimida durante todo el día―agregó Prue, algo cansada.

―Quizás podríamos ir las tres, y ver si alguna de nosotras puede hacer algo sin morir en el intento―dijo Piper mirándola a los ojos, Prue asintió.

***

― ¡Hola Pheebs!―gritó Paige sentándose en la cama con bastante alegría, ante lo que Phoebe respondió con una mueca de disgusto y profundo odio― ¿Qué tal?―insistió, sin dejarse intimidar.

―Horrible ¿Cómo quieres que esté?―preguntó molesta, con una sonrisa cínica―Me duele la espalda, estos dos no han parado de moverse desde anoche, mis pechos no dan más de tensos y si tengo que agregar algo…―dijo quedándose callada en su protesta social de golpe.

― ¿Pasa algo?―preguntó Piper, notando como Phoebe ponía cara de concentración, y se quedaba quieta.

― ¿Una… contracción?―preguntó Phoebe al aire, sintiendo como poco a poco su útero volvía a destensarce―eso fue raro―suspiró, enderezando su espalda.

― ¿Dolió?―preguntó Prue, haciendo gama de su nulo conocimiento en biología.

―Claro que no, las contracciones en este mes son indoloras y no significan nada, ¿Qué no estudias  
biología?―preguntó Paige poniéndole cara de burla, demostrándole al mundo que por mucho que le costara esa materia hacía su mayor esfuerzo por estudiarla siempre que podía, aunque la maestra no le reconociera nada…nunca faltaba aquel profesor que te echaba todo el autoestima al piso y te perjudicaba en todo…

― ¿Por qué todos saben esas cosas menos yo?―preguntó Prue sintiéndose discriminada, mientras Phoebe se reía― ¿Qué más se supone que pasa este mes?―preguntó Prue.

― ¿Nos viste cara de enciclopedia?―preguntó Piper, moviendo las manos―Además se mide en semanas, no en meses.

― ¿Qué pasa esta SEMANA?―corrigió Prue poniendo los ojos en blanco, molesta de quedar como una ignorante, definitivamente iría a estudiar un poco acerca de eso más tarde.

―Déjame ir a ver―dijo Piper caminando hasta el fondo de su cuarto, agachándose frente a su escritorio para sacar su libro de biología, pero al bajar tan rápido un mareo la tomó de sorpresa y cayó sentada con el libro en la mano y otros cuantos encima, desordenando todo.

―¿Estás bien?―preguntaron las tres automáticamente, mientras Piper agradecía no estar mirándolas directamente, y cerraba los ojos para tratar de que el suelo dejara de darle vueltas―si, es que me afirmé mal―dijo acomodando algunos libros de memoria, sin que la sensación de mareo y las ganas de desmayarse la abandonaran en ningún momento, pero tenía que acostumbrarse; cada vez sería peor, y pronto comenzaría a desmayarse o a perder el equilibrio con facilidad, y si quería que nadie se diera cuenta tendría que arreglárselas para seguir adelante como una persona común y corriente. Se armó de valor, abrió los ojos y se mantuvo sentada, para evitar caerse o algo así otra vez, mientras las demás parecían haberse distraído de mirarla y estaban conversando acerca de si era o no importante estudiar biología.

―Ya, suficiente bla blá―dijo Piper, abriendo su libro en el capitulo siete―veamos―dijo buscando la página exacta―por aquí debe salir…―murmuró mientras llegaba a lo que estaba buscando― A las 22 semanas se supone que los estrógenos, bla, bla, blá…―dijo Piper disminuyendo su tono de voz hasta quedarse en silencio mientras leía el párrafo con dificultad, nuevamente las letras estaban jugando a dar vueltas sin permitirle leer bien―en resumen―dijo Piper mientras las otras tres la miraban con atención―pueden oírte, a ti y a nosotras, y pueden recordar nuestras voces, cuando nazcan van a reconocerlas.

― ¿Quiere decir que antes no me escuchaban?―preguntó Paige con un deje decepción, como si le estuvieran enterrando una estaca en el corazón repetidas veces.

―No sé Paige, no salen tantos detalles―dijo Piper guardando de nuevo el libro, recogiendo todos los otros que se habían caído antes.

―El punto es que ahora están escuchando cada palabra que decimos y también escuchan cuando los llamas parásitos―le reprochó Prue a Phoebe, con un tono de sabelotodo insufrible que no logró hacer enojar a Phoebe otra vez.

―Genial―dijo Phoebe, volviendo aparentemente a un buen humor― ¿Significa que si les digo cualquier cosa van a entender?

―No sé si tanto como entender, pero…inténtalo―añadió Piper desde el suelo, aprovechando para ordenar de forma alfabética los libros para la escuela, aunque sabía que luego se iban a desordenar todos otra vez.

―Veamos―dijo Phoebe ―¿Qué les digo?―preguntó como si fuera la primera vez que hablara con un chico o con alguien importante y se le hubiera olvidado todo; aunque tenía por costumbre conversarles y cantarles durante las noches, pero no iba a decirles eso a las demás, era algo entre ellos tres.

―Déjame a mi―dijo Paige, quien si hubiera podido empujar a Phoebe para que no le quitara su oportunidad de hablar, lo hubiera hecho―llevo días hablándoles y no sé si me han escuchado…―se defendió al ver la cara que Phoebe había puesto.

―Yo sí, y no es entretenido―respondió esta sin causar reacción alguna en Paige, quien se acercó lo suficientemente a ella, como para que pudiera sentir su respiración sobre su piel.

―Hola pequeños ¿Qué tal es todo allá adentro? Dicen que es divertido, como una súper piscina, la parte mala es que cuando nazcan no lo van a recordar así que disfrútenlo―dijo Paige, haciendo gestos tiernos y usando una voz suave, mientras Prue y Piper sonreían negando con la cabeza, y Phoebe ponía cara de aburrimiento― ¿Cuándo van a llegar? ¿Van a dejar dormir a la pobre Phoebe esta noche? –preguntó echándose para atrás en un impulso, al notar como de la barriga de Phoebe se marcaba un piececito que había enviado un golpe.

― ¿Vieron eso?―preguntó Piper emocionada, echándose hacia adelante para ponerse de pie, teniendo que afirmarse de algo para no irse directo al suelo de nuevo.

― ¿Por qué lloras?―preguntó Prue enternecida― ¿Te emocionaste? –preguntó mientras Phoebe se aguantaba las lágrimas.

―No―dijo Phoebe con los ojos apretados, tratando de recuperar la respiración―un golpe fue hacia adelante, pero el otro me pegó cerca de los pulmones―dijo tomando aire profundamente, mientras las demás ponían cara de dolor al escuchar eso.

― ¿Siempre se mueven juntos?―preguntó Piper intrigada, hace poco se estaba integrando a la nueva vida de una embarazada y se quería enterar de cada detalle, su intención era recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, no se había dado el tiempo antes para emocionarse ante los avances de sus sobrinos, y ahora que podía verlos en vivo y en directo parecía ser lo más maravilloso del mundo.

―Estos dos nunca se han movido por separado, excepto la primera vez, desde ese día, parecen competir en quien se mueve más entre los dos―explicó Phoebe respirando hondo y luego exhalado hasta que su respiración se regulara―y entre quien pega más fuerte.

―Ya, tranquilos―rió Piper acercándose por primera vez, de forma espontánea, tocando el vientre de Phoebe con cariño―dejen tranquila a su mamá un rato ¿No creen que la han torturado mucho?―preguntó con tono risueño, sintiendo algún movimiento en donde había apoyado la mano―Se movieron…―dijo sonriendo, mientras sentía como paraban de hacerlo poco a poco.

―Al fin se acomodaron―dijo Phoebe entonando el himno de la alegría, echándose hacia atrás en la cama, feliz de que al parecer iba a poder descansar.

―Deja de cantar eso―le pidió Prue frunciendo el ceño.

― ¿No te gusta la alegría Prue?―preguntó Phoebe suspicaz, parecía que su mal humor había volado por la ventana para no regresar, las hormonas estaban locas y la hacían perder todo sentido común, convirtiéndola en una bipolar en potencia.

―Cállate―dijo riéndose, mientras Paige intentaba acercarse al vientre de Phoebe de nuevo y esta la echaba a un lado con el brazo―venía a decirles que ya son las ocho, ¿Nos juntamos a cenar a las nueve?

― ¿Por qué no cenamos ahora? Tengo hambre―dijo Phoebe, logrando al fin que Paige se quedara quieta.

―Es la cena de navidad Phoebe, hay que tener algo de protocolo―insistió Prue, poniéndose firme para lograr que ninguna cambiar las reglas, como lo hacía su abuela cada año.

―Prue, es la cena de navidad, nunca nada sale perfecto―secundó Paige.

―Y la navidad perdió todo sentido cuando Paige descubrió que Santa no existía…cuando tenía once años―dijo Phoebe, luego de contar con los dedos―oye, creíste bastante tiempo, yo lo descubrí a los nueve―dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa, mientras Paige la miraba con reproche.

― ¿Por qué cuando yo lo descubrí? Y no es mi culpa que a los nueve tú estuvieras ocupada pestañándole a los amigos de Prue, y los de Piper, y los tuyos…y

―Ya entendí la idea―la detuvo Phoebe, tratando de evitar ponerse de mal humor otra vez―y era divertido, porque hasta ese entonces, era gracioso buscar las maneras de evitar que te enteraras.

―Oye, la navidad no son solamente los regalos―dijo Piper, terminando de acomodar sus cosas, comenzando a seleccionar los lápices que no tenían punta para dejarlos listos para el reingreso a clases.

―No convences a nadie con ese discurso Piper, todos lo sabemos, pero es la parte divertida…además―continuó Phoebe―navidad ¿acaso no es familia? No veo que seamos una muy grande tampoco―dijo arrepintiéndose al escuchar la respuesta de Prue ante su comentario.

―No necesitamos tener a trescientas personas en esta casa para ser una buena familia ¿De acuerdo? –dijo enojada, preparándose para dejar la habitación.

―No quise decir eso…

―Voy a cocinar―dijo Prue suspirando cansadamente, dando la vuelta para bajar a la cocina, mientras Piper y Paige miraban a Phoebe con cara de asesinas.

―Yo te ayudo―dijo Piper, dejando sus lápices a un lado y poniéndose de pie―también tengo hambre, conociéndome voy a poder comer un poco de todo mientras cocino―mintió felicitándose a sí misma por la idea, luego podría decir que había comido demasiado entre medio y ya no tenía hambre: cada día se sorprendía más de su astucia, y también le sorprendía lo macabro que era todo eso, la inteligencia del ser humano podía ser tan buena como mala, dependiendo el punto de vista y la situación en la que se aplicara.

― ¿Qué no piensas antes de hablar?―preguntó Paige dándole un golpecito a Phoebe, quien negó con cara complicada.

***

A eso de las diez y media, las chicas se sentaron a la mesa para comer; Piper y Prue habían cocinado un pavo de navidad con puré de manzanas, ensalada rusa y babarois de fresas para el postre. Phoebe no había sido autorizada a moverse mucho, pero había ayudado a Paige a poner la mesa y decorar el salón para la cena; no era la mejor cena de navidad que hubieran tenido, ni la casa estaba tan rebosante y alegre como años anteriores, y es que cada adorno, fotografía o guirnalda les traía recuerdos dolorosos, muy presentes todavía como para superar…Habían puesto el árbol―porque según Paige, la navidad no era nada sin un árbol―que tenía algunos pocos regalos debajo, como los de los Trudeau, de Sam, Glenn y Leo; Paige había sido la única que había tenido toda la motivación para armar el pino de navidad, por lo que decidió utilizar los colores que más le gustaban: verde y plata.  
Piper había preparado galletas para regalar a los cercanos cuando regresaran, y otras para la casa también, había preparado una bolsa bastante especial para el señor Brown, era su manera de darle las gracias y Paige había puesto las bolsitas ordenadas bajo el árbol de navidad― "Para que se vea más lleno" ―había dicho.

― ¿Falta algo?―preguntaron Paige y Phoebe asomándose en la cocina, mientras veían como las mayores repartían la comida en los platos.

―No, vayan a sentarse, vamos a llevar estos platos y estamos listas para cenar―respondió Prue, mientras Piper parecía estar aliñando la ensalada.

―De acuerdo―dijeron las dos yéndose a la mesa, ocupando los mismos puestos de siempre; a la derecha de la cabecera estaba Phoebe, y a su lado estaba Paige.

―Hazme un espacio―pidió Prue saliendo de la cocina con dos platos en las manos, mientras Paige y Phoebe sacaban las servilletas de la mesa para dejarle lado a la comida―Gracias―dijo volviendo a la cocina en busca de os otros dos, mientras Piper llegaba con un bowl de aceitunas y algunas otras cosas.

― ¿Está todo?―preguntó cuando vio a Prue llegar con los dos platos.

―Sí, parece―dijo sentándose en el lado izquierdo, junto a la cabecera y frente a Phoebe, mientras Piper se sentaba a su costado quedando frente a Paige: La cabecera estaba vacía, esa noche la abuela no estaba.

―Se siente extraño que en una navidad, falte ella en la cabecera―murmuró Paige, visualizando a Penny frente a ellas, mientras la imagen se disolvía poco a poco de su mente.

―Si, bastante…a esta hora deberíamos estar discutiendo porque no me había vestido para la ocasión―dijo Phoebe.

―Oigan ¡Es navidad! No deberíamos estar deprimidas. Tenemos una gran cena, estamos todas unidas y…―decía Piper al ser interrumpida por Paige.

―Falta algo―dijo esta, corriendo a la cocina, encaramándose en el mostrador para sacar un plato, un par de cubiertos y una copa; sin duda, Paige era el espíritu de la navidad en carne y hueso.

― ¿A dónde fuiste?―escuchó decir a Phoebe desde la mesa, respondiéndole a su regreso.

―Olvidamos poner un puesto para Jesús―dijo con una amplia sonrisa ubicando las cosas en el lugar donde solía sentarse su abuela, al mismo tiempo que tarareaba algún villancico. Amaba la navidad más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, y aunque nadie más lo supiera, ella seguía creyendo en Santa Claus...un poco de magia siempre era algo bueno para tener en su corazón.

―Creo que no está mal si rezamos una vez, todas juntas ¿Verdad?―preguntó Piper, mientras las demás asentían y cruzaban sus dedos, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados; todas tenían cosas pendientes que decir, pedir o confesar.

Paige cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras movía los pies hacia adelante y atrás bajo su silla―"Querido Dios, quiero decirte que estoy muy feliz de que todo esté tan bien en casa, que espero poder salir con Glenn pronto a dar alguna vuelta, las vacaciones no son muy divertidas si están todos nuestros amigos afuera de la ciudad. Quisiera darte las gracias porque Phoebe pasó toda esta semana sin problemas, y pedirte por favor que le mandes saludos a mamá, papá y la abuela ¿Puedes hacer eso? Cuida a mis hermanas, a Glenn y a los bebés, como siempre lo haces, gracias por no dejarme sola. Con mucho amor y cariño para ti, Paige… ¡Oye! ¿Notaste que dejé un puesto para tu hijo Jesús? Ahí está, espero que pase esta noche".

Phoebe estaba concentrada en lo que quería decir, tratando de ordenar sus ideas para dar gracias―"Dios, quiero darte las gracias con todo el corazón por poder estar aquí con mis hermanas hoy día, tengo que confesarte que he tenido mucho miedo estos días producto de todo el asunto del hospital y esas cosas, pero también tengo que decirte que has sido muy bueno y que gracias porque todo esté avanzando bien y porque Piper me está hablando. Te quiero pedir por mis hermanas, por mis hijitos que estén sanos y fuertes, y por mí…no quiero que crezcan sin una madre como nos pasó a nosotras…permíteme poder acompañaros y amarlos durante mucho tiempo, y por favor, ayúdame a ser una mamá buena, no dejes que sufran. Gracias por todo, y por favor mándale los mejores angelitos que tengas a los mellizos, para que estén siempre seguros."

Piper había tenido los ojos cerrados un tiempo, sin saber si era correcto o no rezar después de lo que había estado haciendo, pero se decidió a hacerlo de todas formas, si no pedía por ella, no habría problemas―"Dios, bueno, me siento un poco extraña pidiéndote algo o hablando contigo ahora, lo más preciado que nos has dado ha sido la vida, y yo estoy solamente tratando de quitármela ¿Crees que merezca poder hablar contigo o pedirte algo? Yo no lo creo, estoy traicionando lo más preciado que me has regalado; no voy a pedirte por mí, porque no merezco nada de tu parte, solamente quiero pedirte por mis tres hermanas, mis dos sobrinos, la familia de Andy, de Glenn y de Leo…son buenas personas, ellos si merecen todo tu amor y tu respeto, ayúdalos a ser felices, no permitas que Leo sufra por mí".

Prue estaba tranquila, tratando de enfocar sus energías al máximo para que Dios la escuchara y la ayudara―"Señor, quiero darte gracias por tener a mis hermanas cerca y porque no me las hayan quitado antes…también quiero pedirte que no lo hagan nunca. Quisiera pedirte por la salud de toda mi familia, bueno, tú sabes que con eso me refiero a Paige, Piper, Phoebe y especialmente los mellizos, que estén sanos todos por favor… te pido también por mis amigos, y que también cuides a Hackett en Wisconsin, que el viaje salga bien y que vuelva pronto…es un buen chico, y creo que no lo he tratado bien…sólo ayúdame a que me entienda y no me presione, y ayúdame a mí a poder entregarle lo mejor de mí misma, permíteme olvidarme de Andy".

―Amén―dijeron las cuatro a coro, después de unos quince minutos divagando cada una en sus pensamientos.

― ¿Cuánto falta para abrir los regalos?―preguntó Paige ansiosa en la mitad de la comida.

―Una hora―dijo Prue mirando su reloj de mano; siempre tenía un reloj junto a ella ya fuera en la cabecera de su cuarto, en su teléfono o en su muñeca, era una adicta a los cronómetros.

― ¡Es demasiado! ¿Podemos abrirlos ahora?―preguntó emocionada por ver las caras de Prue y Phoebe cuando vieran sus respectivos regalos.

―Paige, son las once―dijo Prue―ni siquiera hemos comido, mira el plato de Piper―dijo causando que todas enfocaran el plato que seguía casi lleno.

―Oye, lo estoy disfrutando, no soy aspiradora―dijo aludiendo a Phoebe.

―Oye, nosotros somos tres, no nos juzgues―dijo tomando el cucharón y sirviéndose un poco más de puré de manzanas.

―Por favoooorrr―insistió Paige haciendo un puchero, concentrándose en sacar unas lagrimitas que lograron corromper el corazón de Prue.

―Yo también apoyo la moción―dijo Piper tratando de evitar comer cualquier cosa, de paso también quería ver qué cara iban a poner sus hermanas cuando vieran sus sorpresas.

―Yo igual―agregó Phoebe.

―Bueno, ya cenamos temprano…esta navidad no es particularmente normal, Ok...son tres contra cuatro…vamos a ver los regalos―dijo Prue molesta por la inmadurez de sus hermanas, mientras todas dejaban su comida sobre la mesa y se reunían en los sillones junto al árbol, listas para entregarse sus presentes.

Phoebe se sentó en el sofá, poniendo los pies sobre la mesa de café ante lo que Prue carraspeó.

―Hey, las piernas―le reprendió Prue, dándole un par de suaves palmadas en los pies, para que los bajara.

―Hey, ¿mala circulación?, ¿calambres?―dijo con un tono de obviedad que hizo que Prue desistiera en sus intentos de hacerla sentarse como la gente. Paige se sentó en el suelo, junto al  
árbol de navidad para tener todos los regalos cerca, mientras Piper se sentaba la manga del sofá en donde estaba Phoebe y Prue se mantenía de pie junto al árbol.

―Veamos, cuál de estos vamos a elegir primero…―dijo cerrando los ojos y estirando su mano hasta el primero que encontró, uno azul con cintas rojas―Dice, "De: Sam, Para: Prue"―dijo mientras la mayor recibía el presente y lo dejaba en un sillón―Oye ¿Por qué no lo abres?―preguntó decepcionada.

―Cuando los tenga todos, los abriré juntos―dijo con simpleza.

―Funciona para mí―dijo Phoebe―vamos vamos, ¿Qué más hay?  
Paige repitió el ejercicio de antes, sacando esta vez uno rojo con cinta celeste―este dice "De: Los Trudeau, Para: Piper"―dijo mientras Prue se lo entregaba a su hermana, y esta lo dejaba también a un lado― ¿Tampoco lo vas a abrir?― preguntó sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

―Paige, hay tres regalos iguales, nos regalaron lo mismo, y si lo abro ahora se va a perder toda la sorpresa.

―Es cierto―dijo Paige enseñando todos los dientes en una sonrisa torpe―veamos, acá hay otro―dijo hurgueteando hasta haberlos entregado casi todos.

Prue había recibido una cadena de medio corazón de parte de Andy, que venía junto a una tarjeta "Para mi mejor amiga, una parte de mi corazón, yo guardo la tuya conmigo…" A Prue se le había revuelto el estómago y se le habían pasado mil ideas e imaginaciones por la cabeza cuando había visto la medalla, pero al leer "mejor amiga" todas esas expectativas y alegrías la habían dejado, poniéndola incluso de mal humor; de parte de Sam había recibido una blusa turquesa que había visto semanas antes en el centro comercial y no había querido comprar para no gastar dinero en trivialidades "Se te ve hermosa" le había dicho Sam cuando se la había probado "No puedo costearla, con Phoebe tendremos muchos gastos" había sido su respuesta, Sam era un cielo.

Glenn le había regalado a Paige un póster de "Queen" su banda favorita junto a otro accesorio de la película "El extraño mundo de Jack", Paige tenía una repisa sobre su cama en donde ponía cada regalo que Glenn le hacía acerca de Jack, era uno de sus más preciados tesoros, junto con la camisa de su madre y los aretes que le había regalado su abuela cuando había ganado un concurso de canto en sexto grado.

A Piper le habían dado una versión de oro de su libro favorito "El Principito", un papel que decía "Vale por una tarde de helados en Geeb's", una rosa plástica y una carta de parte de Leo, que no leería hasta que se encontrar sola, posiblemente más entrada la noche o al día siguiente.

Phoebe pensaba que no iba a recibir nada aparte del regalo de los Trudeau, que consistía en un pijama abrigado para el gélido clima que se estaba acercando, hasta que Paige dijo su nombre por segunda vez –Y el último bajo el árbol―dijo leyendo la etiqueta, haciendo sonar sus manos sobre el sofá como una batería―"De: Leo, Para: Phoebe"―dijo algo confundida, haciendo que todas la miraran exigiendo una explicación―No pongan esas caras, yo estoy solamente leyendo lo que esto dice "De: Leo, Para: Phoebe".

― ¿Segura que no dice para Piper?―preguntó la aludida, recibiendo el regalo en las manos, comprobando que decía su nombre.

―Ábrelo―dijo Piper con involuntario tono poco amigable, cambiando su rostro serio a una falsa sonrisa emocionada, para tratar de disimular.

Phoebe tomó el papel y lo rasgó con cuidado, sacando lo primero que encontró dentro de la bolsa― Ohh, son hermosos―dijo tomando dos pares de mitones de hilo, uno rosado y otro azul―miren esto―dijo mostrándoles a sus hermanas lo pequeñas que eran las prendas, poniendo cada par en una mano diferente.

― ¿Hay algo más?―preguntó Paige con curiosidad.

―Si, una crema para las estrías, bastante útil por cierto y unos bombones con una nota pegada―dijo haciendo que Piper sintiera unos deseos incontenibles de ahorcarla.

―"Es tu hermana Piper, ¿Cómo puedes querer golpearla porque Leo le dio un regalo…? ¿Estás celosa?" –se preguntó confundida― ¿Qué dice la nota?

―Ninguna buena noticia―dijo haciendo que Piper se imaginara mil declaraciones de amor o hasta una propuesta de matrimonio―dice "Comparte los bombones con tus hermanas, feliz navidad, Leo"

― ¿Cómo puede ser eso malo?―preguntó Piper riéndose, mucho más tranquila.

―Claro, como no tienes que compartirlos tú―dijo Phoebe, sonriendo contenta― Leo es muy amable, en serio, tengo que darle las gracias, es un buen amigo―dijo mientras sus ojos se humedecían y comenzaba a pensar en Katrina, sus amigos y todo lo que había pasado.

―No llores Pheebs―le pidió Piper, más cerca de ella―Nadie debe estar triste en navidad.

―No estoy triste―dijo Phoebe― estoy feliz-y lo estaba, de verdad lo estaba…ese cariño desinteresado, le hacía ver que Leo realmente era un buen chico…y esperaba que Piper se diera cuenta muy pronto.

―No quiero sonar insensible, pero quedan dos regalos más esta noche―dijo Paige, haciendo que Prue y Phoebe miraran con sorpresa, las dos sabían que había un regalo más para la otra, ¿De a dónde y para quién había salido el otro?― ¿A quién primero?―preguntó Paige.

―A Prue―dijo Piper, mientras Paige sacaba debajo de la alfombra un sobre blanco― "De: Piper, Phoebe y Paige, Para: Prue Halliwell, la mejor hermana mayor que alguien puede tener"―dijo haciendo que Prue se entusiasmara y casi le arrebatara el sobre para ver qué era, no se esperaba ningún regalo del tipo sorpresa.  
Rasgó el sobre con cuidado, bajo la atenta y ansiosa mirada de las otras tres –"¿Qué será?"―se preguntó siendo carcomida por la curiosidad, sacando un boleto que decía:

_"Prudence Halliwell Bennet, vuelo 342, De SFO a NYC"_

― ¡UN PASAJE A NEW YORK!―gritó quedándose muda unos instantes, mientras las demás no podían parar de reír, producto de la felicidad― ¿Pero…?―murmuró despacio, calmándose un poco― ¿De dónde sacaron esto?―preguntó contrariada, por un lado estaba feliz por el regalo, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido recibir algo así esa navidad, pero por el otro lado…

― ¿No te gustó el regalo?―preguntó Paige, deprimida, con la voz quebrada.

―No, no―negó con manos y cabeza, en movimiento horizontal― quiero decir, si, si me gustó pero…

― ¿Pero?―interrumpió Piper esta vez, mirando con preocupación las caras de Paige y Phoebe en ese momento, parecían bastante decepcionadas.

― ¿De dónde sacaron el dinero?―preguntó Prue, tratando de no hacer sentir mal a nadie, pero parecía que no lo estaba logrando ni por error.

―Eso no importa―dijo Phoebe, tratando de controlar su agresividad.

―Oh no señorita, a mi sí que me importa―rebatió Prue contestando igual de violenta que su hermana menor.

― ¿Qué no puedes aceptar un regalo?―discutió Phoebe, subiendo el tono de voz, parecía que iba a empezar una pelea como las que solían protagonizar antes, Paige y Piper tragaron saliva, mientras las otras dos se miraban a los ojos detenidamente como dos perros rabiosos, tratando de controlarse.

―Si, si puedo, pero no cuando deben haber gastado al menos ciento cincuenta dólares en esto-discutió siendo víctima de un problema ético/moral que nadie parecía querer comprender.

―Lo juntamos, ahorros, ventas, así lo hicimos―dijo Piper irrumpiendo en la línea de fuego, tratando de desviar la atención de Prue hacia ella.

― ¿Ahorros?, ¿Ventas?―preguntó Prue, ahora si estaba confundida ¿De qué ventas estaban hablando?

―Si, Phoebe, Paige y yo pusimos nuestro dinero ahí…y Phoebe vendió todas sus revistas para juntar dinero también―dijo Piper, mientras las dos pequeñas ponían cara de orgullo.

― ¿Tus revistas?―preguntó Prue comenzando a emocionarse― Phoebe, ¿Hiciste eso por mi?

― ¿Por qué a todo el mundo le da algo cuando hablo de mis revistas?―rezongó Phoebe, rodando los ojos.

―Porque las amas―dijeron las tres juntas, pero Prue continuó― ¿Gastaron sus ahorros en mi?

― ¡Claro!―dijo Paige sonriendo ampliamente―se vienen las finales muy pronto, y son en la gran manzana, y debes ir.

―Chicas―dijo Prue reprimiendo las lágrimas, echado su cabeza hacia atrás para lograrlo―yo…yo de verdad agradezco mucho lo que están haciendo, en serio, ha sido mucho más de lo que pude ni siquiera soñar, pero… no voy a irme a ningún lugar―dijo guardando el pasaje dentro del sobre, mientras lo cerraba con delicadeza, sin atreverse a mirarlas a la cara después del desprecio que les estaba haciendo a todos los esfuerzos que habían hecho para comprarlo.

― ¿Cómo que no vas a ir?―preguntaron las tres a coro, cada una más traumada e incrédula que la otra ¿Estaba bromeado?

―No voy a dejarlas solas un mes entero, menos ahora―dijo Prue tajante, esperando una avalancha de insultos o el inicio de la pelea con Phoebe.

―Si es por mí, te prometo que voy a estar bien―dijo Phoebe llevando su mano derecha a su corazón, a modo de juramento.

―Una madre no dejaría solos a sus hijos para irse a Nueva York, yo tampoco debo hacerlo―dijo Prue tratando de hacerles entender su lógica, pero parecía que ninguna de las tres tenía intención de ceder.

―Tú no eres nuestra madre―insistió Piper―y quieres ir, nosotras no vamos a amarrarte―insistió caminando hasta Prue y tomando el sobre―Prudence, no vamos a permitir que pierdas tus oportunidades por nosotros, vamos a estar bien, confía –le pidió mientras depositaba el sobre entre sus dos manos, cerrándolas entre sí―esto es tuyo―dijo mientras Prue paseaba los ojos entre sus tres hermanas, que la miraban con la misma seguridad y fuerza que le recordaban a Penny Halliwell cuando quería lograr algo y no se daba por vencida; no podía discutir contra eso, todas tenían algo en común y heredable: terquedad.

―Aún si aceptara, falta pagar el hotel y la inscripción, y el dinero del tour, en serio, es demasiado dinero―dijo Prue, tratando de buscar una salida, pero sabía que sus hermanas tenían que tener algo en mente para todos sus intentos de decir no―y no voy a gastar algo que no nos sobra para un viaje de placer.

―Sobre eso…si es tu única objeción―agregó Phoebe, confirmando todas las sospechas de Prue―ya movimos algunas piezas, y conseguimos que la escuela financiara todo, si nosotras comprábamos el pasaje ¡Es cosa de subirse al avión y ya!―dijo Phoebe jalándose el cabello, poniendo una mueca exagerada para que Prue entendiera de una forma gráfica que la estaba empezando a cansar con sus negativas.

―Pero…

― ¡Ay cabeza dura!―dijo Paige dándole una patada al suelo―suficientes peros, te vas y se acabó, y para que te quede claro que se acabó la discusión, vamos a saltar a otro regalo―dijo ignorando todo tipo de reclamos de parte de Prue, desviando su atención a Piper.

― ¿Vamos por el segundo?―preguntó Piper, Paige asintió, dando un aplausito travieso―Ven Phoebe, tenemos algo para ti.

― ¿Algo para mí?―preguntó sorprendida, mientras Prue asentía y la tomaba de la mano para subir todas juntas, no podía seguir discutiendo y le parecía lo mejor, ahora se venía la parte interesante de la noche.

―Cierra los ojos―le pidió Piper tapándoselo con las manos, mientras Prue y Paige se adelantaban para abrir la puerta―sígueme, yo te guio―dijo cuando llegaron al cuarto de la abuela.

―Vamos a contar hasta tres―dijo Prue ya adentro del cuarto, parada cerca de la cama―Uno…

―Dos―dijo Paige con emoción, cerca del closet.

― ¡Tres!―terminó de gritar Piper, sacando las manos de los ojos de Phoebe.

― ¿Qué es…? WOW―dijo abriendo la boca y los ojos a su máxima resistencia, cuando Piper le quitó las manos de la cara. Los ojos de Phoebe no tardaron en humedecerse cuando vio el cuarto de su abuela, o bueno, el ex cuarto de su abuela.

Sus hermanas habían cambiado el color de las paredes de un desteñido amarillo mostaza a uno rosado pálido, y las cortinas también habían sido cambiadas a tono, con visillos blancos para darle luz y un aire delicado; del techo colgaban un par de móviles de colores con figuras de animalitos y bajo ellos, había dos pequeñas cunitas blancas con sus respectivos colchones, cubrecamas y almohaditas, una junto a la otra, con un amplio espacio para ponerle una placa con el nombre de cada niño cuando fuera el tiempo de hacerlo. Las chicas habían decidido mantener la cama matrimonial en su lugar, suponiendo que sería más cómoda que una simple.

―Esto, es hermoso―dijo Phoebe, observando como el suelo de madera estaba limpio y lustrado, y tenía una linda alfombra entre su cama y las dos cunas, perfecto para cuando aprendieran a caminar, o para que pudieran jugar ahí tranquilamente.

―No quisimos ponerle tantas cosas, una por el intento de ahorrar espacio―dijo Paige― al fin y al cabo la habitación de la abuela tiene un walking closet, y nos las arreglamos para acomodar todas tus cosas ahí―dijo mientras la arrastraba de la mano hasta el closet y le mostraba de qué forma se había organizado su ropa, cuadernos, libros, Cd's, y demases―bueno, la verdad Piper se encargó de que todo encajara bien, tú sabes que tiene ese poder de roedor para que cada cosa ocupe el mínimo espacio y quepa todo―dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras Piper emitía un inaudible "Oye" al ser llamada roedor.

―La otra, es porque pensamos que tú también ibas a querer adornar algunas cosas a tu manera, y no quisimos imponerte nada―dijo Prue.

―Créanme, ni en un millón de años hubiera podido hacer algo tan perfecto como esto―respondió Phoebe aún en shock, sin poder dejar de mirar para todos lados.

―Aún hay más―dijo Piper cuando Phoebe salió del closet, mostrándole todos los regalos que había sacado de adentro de una bolsa.

―Dios mío―murmuró sorprendida―pellízquenme ¡Estoy soñando!―chilló sentándose en su cama, mientras Paige la ayudaba (o la presionaba) a abrir los regalos que estaban repartidos por la habitación, mientras Prue y Piper sonreían orgullosas de la bonita navidad que estaban teniendo.

― ¡Esto es hermoso!―decía cada vez que abría algo. Paige, Prue y Piper se habían turnado para ir al centro comercial y comprar algunas pocas cosas para los niños, entre mantas, ropa, juguetes, chupetes y pañales, no eran demasiadas cosas, pero si compraban algo cada mes, el golpe sería menos fuerte más adelante; para Phoebe todo parecía un gran y enorme tesoro.

―Mañana vamos a comprar algo de ropa para ti, no solamente los bebés tienen que vestirse―dijo Piper, recordando el episodio de la mañana.

―Gracias―dijo Phoebe abrazándola largo rato-Gracias por todo, por perdonarme, por estar aquí conmigo, por haberme cubierto tantas veces de muchos castigos que quizás, si los hubiera tenido…no sería necesario todo esto-dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, mientras Piper ponía una sonrisa triste y algo culpable-…pero no me arrepiento de nada-dijo besando su mejilla soltándose para ir hacia los brazos de Paige.  
-Gracias-repitió tomando las manos de ella-por haberme acompañado desde el primer minuto, por no decirle a nadie, por mediar entre mí y Prue y Piper, gracias por cuidarme y ayudarme a limpiar ese asqueroso balde todos los días-dijo sacando una sonrisa que Paige respondió con una risita y dijo "No es nada Pheebs". Finalmente se acercó a Prue, quien la miraba con una sonrisa casi imperceptible-Una sola palabra no va a decirte todo lo que te debo-dijo algo cohibida, le costaba ser dulce y expresarte frente a Prudence, les era más fácil discutir y gritar- tu tiempo, tu paciencia, unas millones de disculpas…gracias Prue-dijo abrazándola con fuerza, tratando de reemplazar con ese gesto todo lo que no podía decir.  
Prue la tomó de las manos y le despejó el flequillo, para besar su frente-vas a ser una gran madre Phoebe-dijo causando que su hermana se emocionara aún más al recibir ese tipo de comentarios de ella. Se separó del abrazo y se sentó en su cama, a mirar todas las cosas que le habían comprado a sus hijos―De verdad, muchas gracias― dijo con la cara cubierta de lágrimas, poniendo sobre la cama la ropita que había recibido, que hasta ahora había sido completamente unisex, pero no podía dejar de suspirar al ver lo pequeño y delicado que era todo el nuevo mundo al que se estaba acercando cada día más.

***

Luego de bajar y terminar de cenar, cada una subió a su cuarto, listas para dormir; Piper se había devuelto al suyo y Phoebe inauguraría el de ella, mientras Paige se sentía algo extraña de tener una sola cama en su cuarto y tanto espacio y privacidad para ella sola. Prue por su parte, estaba feliz de notar que Andy había tenido razón, nada parecía ser tan lindo como la cara que había puesto Phoebe al ver lo que habían hecho para ella: Nadie estaba olvidando a la abuela, solamente estaban dándole paso a las nuevas vidas.

Phoebe seguía recostada en su cama nueva, que ahora era mucho más amplia y le permitía acomodarse mejor, sobre todo con el cojín maternal que le habían regalado para que pusiera bajo su espalda, seguro sería la noche más cómoda que había tenido en años.  
Tomó el diario de los mellizos que tenía junto a su cama, sobre su mesita de noche y se preparó nuevamente para escribir:

"_Hijitos:_

_Hoy es navidad y ya fue hora de abrir los regalos, claro, después de cenar sus tías y yo juntas, y dar gracias por tenerlos cerca. Cuando pensaba que no quedaba ningún regalo más ¡No van a creer lo que pasó! Prue, Paige y Piper nos dieron un regalo hermoso, que pronto van a poder disfrutar tanto como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora. Acondicionaron el cuarto de la abuela, y les compraron sus cunitas, algo de ropa y lindos juguetes ¿No es genial? Debieron haber trabajado mucho, no sé cómo voy a darles las gracias por esto. Como saben que tengo un diario para ustedes, tomaron fotos del cuarto antes de la remodelación, durante ella y el resultado final, para que podamos ver todo lo que hicieron y lo hermoso que dejaron nuestro nuevo cuarto…estoy tan ansiosa de tenerlos cerca, faltan casi tres meses…tres meses para poder ver sus caritas y poder tenerlos junto a mí, ¿Cómo irán a ser? ¿Van a quererme? Espero que sí, porque yo simplemente no puedo dejar de amarlos…espero con ansias poder ponerles esta hermosa ropita y jugar con ustedes con todas las cosas lindas que vamos a comprarles…estoy lista para amarlos para toda la vida._

_Los ama, los espera con impaciencia y les desea toda la felicidad del mundo,_

_Mamá."_

***

A la mañana siguiente, después de almorzar, Piper, Prue y Phoebe estaban listas para ir al centro comercial.

―Vamos a ver algo de ropa para Phoebe, ¿Nos acompañas?―Preguntó Piper, tocando la puerta de la, ahora, habitación de Paige.

― ¡Claro!, voy a invitar a Glenn―agregó Paige, poniéndose las zapatillas mientras buscaba una chaqueta en su armario.

― ¡Vamos!―llamó Prue desde el piso de abajo, saliendo junto a las demás camino al auto.

***

―Pheebs, llevamos aquí casi tres horas y no has elegido nada ¿Puedes elegir al menos una cosa?―preguntó Piper cansada, masajeándose los ojos, sentada sobre un pequeño sofá que había frente a los probadores.

― ¡Nada de lo que me gusta me queda bueno!―se quejó Phoebe abriendo la cortina de su probador, saliendo de él y sentándose junto a ellas, con cara de pocos amigos.

―Eso es porque te estás probando ropa normal, y estás embarazada.

―Piper, la ropa de embarazada es horrible, ¡Es para señoras!―bufó cruzándose de brazos, tratando de buscar algo que no le apretara demasiado para comprar, pero a simple vista, y luego de tres horas de búsqueda, nada daba con ese perfil.

―Porque se supone que son las "Señoras" las que se embarazan Phoebe, no las niñas―rebatió Prue, hastiada de su terquedad, sin fijarse en cómo Phoebe había estado al borde del llanto hace un rato.

― ¡¿Ahora me lo estás echando en cara?!―preguntó poniéndose a llorar tan rápido que ninguna alcanzó a proveerlo.

―No, no, no quise decir eso―dijo Prue nerviosa, tratando de calmarla, mientras Piper miraba preocupada.

―Claro que quisiste decir eso―dijo Phoebe ofendida, completamente roja y a su sentir, humillada―me voy de aquí―dijo tirando al suelo la blusa que había sacado con intenciones de probarse.

― ¿A dónde vas?―Preguntó Piper tratando de detenerla.

― ¡A comprarme una hamburguesa, un helado y un poco de maní dulce!―respondió saliendo de la tienda marcando el paso, ignorando completamente a toda la gente que ahora la estaba mirando con cara de saber más sobre el chisme.

― ¿Phoebe?―preguntó Prue de forma inútil, su hermana ya había salido de la tienda.

― ¿Tercer trimestre?―preguntó la dependienta tratando de darles algo de apoyo moral a las dos hermanas que tenían cara de confusión.

―Empezando…―murmuró Piper.

―Tranquila, son hormonas, ya pasará.

Luego de ir a buscar a Phoebe y que esta se comiera todo lo que había amenazado con comer, eligieron algo de ropa al azar y fueron a dejar a Glenn a su casa para irse a la mansión; habían conversado con la madre de Andy y ella les había ofrecido hacerle algunos arreglos a las prendas para que quedaran al gusto de Phoebe, lo cual le había subido todo el ánimo y el autoestima de un solo golpe.

― ¿A dónde vas?―preguntó Phoebe al ver cómo Piper se escabullía hacia las escaleras, mientras ella se echaba a descansar sobre el sillón.

―A mi cuarto, ¿Por?―preguntó deteniéndose un segundo, tratando de no provocar en Phoebe otra pataleta, grito o llanto exagerado.

―Porque vamos a cenar, ¿No vas a comer nada?―preguntó haciendo que Piper negara con la cabeza―No puedes mantenerte a pura agua Piper, tienes que comer algo―insistió Prue, tratando de hacerla recapacitar.

―Ya comí, en el centro comercial, mientras Phoebe, Glenn y Paige revisaban los discos y tú hablabas con Sam―mintió rápidamente, sorprendida de sus habilidades para distorsionar la verdad.

―Hum―murmuró Paige, entrando a la cocina para ayudar a cocinar.

Piper subió a su cuarto corriendo, como si el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho después de lo que había dicho, comenzaba a sentir infinitamente culpable de un momento a otro, cuando fijó su mirada sobre la rosa que Leo le había dado…lo que le hizo recordar que aún había algo del regalo que no había visto.  
_  
" Querida Piper:  
Quiero desearte una linda navidad, también un año nuevo, ya que no podré llamarte desde donde estoy, estamos en una casa de playa en donde no llega la señal telefónica…  
Quisiera explicarte algunas cosas, como el regalo de Phoebe: espero que no te haya molestado, pero es una chica agradable y no me gusta que esté tan sola…también espero a que para hoy, ya te hayas arreglado con ella y me lo digas cuando nos reencontremos; sobre el vale en la heladería Geeb's, lo he escrito porque espero que cuando vuelva hayas cumplido tu promesa de no bajar un gramo, y te permitas salir a tomar un helado conmigo, sino (Cosa que espero que no tenga que ser así) servirá para hacerte engordar el gramo que bajaste…no frunzas el ceño, ni me mandes maldiciones mentales, sabes que tengo razón ¿Sonreíste en esta parte? Era la idea, no me odies cariño…la rosa quiere decirte que el día en que se caiga el último pétalo, será el día en que deje de preocuparme por ti, que deje de intentar curarte y que deje de amarte con todo mi corazón: como verás, será imposible que se caiga un solo pétalo de la rosa…tan imposible como que yo deje de hacer todas las cosas que prometo mientras la rosa dure._

_Quiero darte fuerzas, para pedirte que sigas luchando, quiero que sepas que eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido y que sé que nunca voy a conocer a nadie que se iguale ni un poquito a ti, con todo mi cariño, con todo mi apoyo y con un gran abrazo, se despide_

_Leo Wyatt , quien TE AMA (No dice te quiero, dice te Amo, aunque no quieras asumirlo)."_

Arrugó la carta entre sus manos, tratando de echar afuera el dolor y rezando porque su chico apareciera mágicamente en su habitación para abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero eso no iba a pasar, por mucho que lo deseara.  
Dejó la carta sobre la cama y se acercó al espejo, por alguna razón, cada vez que se sentía mal podía confiar en el espejo para sentirse peor…_  
_  
―¿Qué estoy haciendo?―se dijo Piper, cuando se fijó en su figura―¿Qué…?―repitió fijándose en que ya casi no le quedaba ninguna marca física de sus heridas en la espalda, pero podía recordar en qué lugar se había herido, cuanto le había costado dormir, y en que lastimarse de esa forma no le había hecho ningún bien―Leo, yo también te amo―murmuró limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su camisa. Se subió los pantalones, se cepilló el cabello y se preparó a bajar al comedor: Era hora de cenar, y eso iba a hacer, por mucho que le doliera.

― ¿Decidiste comer algo?―preguntó Phoebe al verla bajar, aún tratando de deshinchar sus pies en la sala, cinco horas en el centro comercial no habían sido buenas, por mucho que hubiera pasado horas sentada.

―Si, algo de comida real, tu sabes, la chatarra no alimenta en nada―dijo siguiendo su primera mentira, para tratar de no despertar ninguna duda.

Al terminar de comerse el plato entero, no sin antes aguantarse las ganas de llorar y salir corriendo, se levantó a ayudar a limpiar y ordenar después de la cena.  
Cuando ya habían terminado, tomó una de las miles de botellas de agua que había en la cocina, lista para llevársela a su cuarto.

―Piper, esta es la octava botella que tomas en el día, ¿No estarás exagerando?―preguntó Prue.

―El doctor dijo ocho vasos de agua al día, y corre para todas, no solamente para Phoebe―respondió Piper, irritada; había comido con mucho esfuerzo, tratando de cumplir la promesa de Leo, pero a esa hora estaba completamente arrepentida, aunque no iba a vomitar, podía despertar sospechas...

―Piper, tu eres la persona más deshidratada del mundo desde que eres una niña ¿Qué te dio por tomar agua?―objetó Prue.

― ¿Acaso no puedo tomar agua? ¿Cuál es su problema? Piper esto, Piper esto otro, que por qué haces esto y por qué esto no ¿No tienen nada mejor qué hacer?―preguntó corriendo escaleras arriba, con la botella de agua que acaba de sacar; con agua quizás desintoxicaría su cuerpo más rápido de todo lo que había ingerido, y desde ese día no iba a dejar de tomarla nunca más, por mucho que odiara beberla.

― ¿Qué bicho le picó?―preguntó Prue.

―Efecto Leo―contestaron Paige y Phoebe.

―Hablando de hidratarse, ¿Hay jugo de kiwi? –preguntó Phoebe, mirando dentro del refrigerador, sin encontrar lo que buscaba.

―Pheebs, nadie toma jugo de kiwi―contestó Paige poniendo cara de "déjate de hablar ridiculeces".

― ¡Claro!―dijo Phoebe enojándose de la nada―una que tiene que hidratarse, pide un poco de jugo de Kiwi para aliviar un poco la carga de nueve tortuosos meses y me lo niegan, mirándome como si estuviera loca―chilló sacando una botella de agua de donde mismo había sacado Piper, abandonando la cocina, haciendo que Prue y Paige pensaran que era un deja vû.

―Genial―suspiró Prue extendiendo sus brazos, para luego dejarlos caer de golpe sobre sus muslos― una hormonas y la otra feromonas.

― ¿Estuviste estudiando biología?―preguntó Paige, Prue sonrió.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, traté de hacerlo algo simple, menos cargado...y enfocar un poco los cambios a nivel familiar =) Próximo capitulo, como adelanto, tendremos el viaje de Prue a Nueva York!!**


	18. Dos angelitos

**Quiero darle la más cordial bienvenida a beast girl22! Gracias por tu review, espero que sigas dejándome tus comentarios, el capitulo va dedicado totalmente a ti =) Gracias por tu tiempo, los comentarios son el alimento del autor ¡Y realmente son un enorme regalo! Muchas gracias.**

******Saludos especiales a Viiry (Autora de fic de Naruto "Pasado, Presente, Futuro y Amor" ) y a bellaHerms22 (Autora de fic de Harry Potter "Tu y yo AU").**

******Sección CHARMED; a Vane-chan6 ("El heredero de la Oscuridad") y AnnaHalliwell ("Los ángeles caídos", ¡Suerte con la reedición de tu fic!).**

******Recomendación especial de Charmed: "Hasta que la sangre nos separe" (Un fic mío y de Vane-chan6).**

**

* * *

**

**_Capitulo 17: Dos angelitos._**

Dos semanas más tarde las vacaciones habían acabado y casi todos los alumnos iban regresando a clases, aunque siempre hay excepciones; mientras unos llegaban, otros se estaban yendo.

Frente a la escuela había un gran bus esperando a los equipos del establecimiento para llevarlos camino al aeropuerto, y posteriormente a Nueva York. Había un gran alboroto de chicas y chicos subiendo y bajando maletas, padres dando consejos a sus hijas sobre los chicos y amenazando a los mismos para que no se acercaran a sus niñas, madres repitiendo una y mil veces las mismas instrucciones que todos sabían de memoria y uno que otro poniendo en vergüenza a sus "bebés".

–Prue, vamos a estar bien–dijo Piper contenta, sonriendo al ver lo nerviosa pero feliz que se veía su hermana con su traje de animadora, una falda corta y el top correspondiente en tonos rojo y dorado (que eran los colores de la escuela) y como anexo tenía una chaqueta ceñida a la cintura, como parte de la tenida oficial de gala, que solamente se usaba para situaciones especiales.

–Pero, y si, mejor no voy en serio–dijo tratando de devolverse– podría pasarle algo a Phoebe o tú podrías enfermarte o Paige podría discutir con Glenn o…

–O podría caer una bomba que nos mate a todos, o un terremoto en Atlanta, o…vamos Prue, ya vete, en serio–le dijo Paige cortando todas sus apocalípticas predicciones.

–Pero…–murmuró sabiendo que le iban a obligar a ir de todos modos, y se sentía feliz por eso…quizás ellas tenían razón y podía tomarse un descanso, ser parte de una vida normal durante cuatro semanas…a lo mejor no era tan mala idea; sus hermanas eran inteligentes, podían cuidarse solas…se lo habían demostrado, habían tenido que madurar y enfrentar muchas situaciones difíciles en poco tiempo, y después de todo el esfuerzo que habían puesto en ella, no podía seguir diciendo que no.

– ¡Prue!–le dijo Phoebe interrumpiendo sus divagaciones mentales–todo va a estar bien, vas a ver, contestaremos tus llamadas todos los días, Piper cocinará, Paige lavará los platos y yo las voy a ayudar–dijo acercando a Prue hacia la escalera para subir al bus, mientras la distraía conversando.

–No hagas muchos esfuerzos Phoebe–pidió Prue tomando su mano, la cual Phoebe soltó rápidamente, no quería que David la viera como una niñita afirmada de la mano de su hermana mayor–si pasa algo, por favor, llámenme y yo me devuelvo de inmediato, como sea.

–Lo haremos Prue, lo haremos, ahora vete–dijeron despidiéndose de besos y abrazos, mientras el timbre de la escuela sonaba y ellas tenían que irse.

–Bueno–dijo con una risa nerviosa–Adiós.  
Prue subió la escalera con pesadez, mientras Paige se encargaba de entregar su maleta al acomodador.

–Hola –la saludó Sam al verla llegar– Siéntate aquí, te dejé un espacio junto a la ventana–dijo mientras Prue agradecía con un gesto y se sentaba en donde su amiga le había dicho, observando como Phoebe, Paige y Piper le hacían señas felices con las manos mientras Piper parecía haberse empezado a poner nerviosa porque ya no quedaba nadie afuera y llegarían tarde a clases, y ahora estaba empujando a las otras dos para hacerlas entrar a la escuela. Prue guardó un termo con café, el cual no podía faltarle nunca, en el bolsillo de al frente de su asiento y volvió a mirar hacia donde estaban sus hermanas: Se habían ido.

–Ohh… ¿Por qué lloras Prue?–preguntó Sam abrazando a su amiga.

–Nunca hemos estado separadas, quiero decir, si, pero no tanto tiempo ni dejándolas solas…

–Van a estar bien, de todas formas Andy sigue aquí, no están solas.

–Sí, es cierto–dijo echándose hacia atrás en el asiento, tratando de acomodarse–Andy también se queda aquí…–murmuró mientras Sam se distraía conversando con dos chicas acerca de cuánto tiempo llevaba llorando Taylor por separarse del enamorado de Prue, mientras la susodicha encerraba con su mano la cadena que el chico le había regalado.

–Oye Prue–le dijo Sam– ¿Tienes efectivo? Olvidé poner la merienda en mi mochila y me va a dar hambre, ¿Me puedes prestar para comprar algo en el aeropuerto?–preguntó poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado, haciendo un gran puchero.

–Si, claro–dijo sin prestarle atención– ¡El dinero!–recordó de repente: no les había pasado el dinero a sus hermanas, luego de sacarlo esa mañana en el cajero automático.  
Miró hacia afuera de nuevo y se dio cuenta que todavía quedaba gente de los equipos abajo, acomodando cosas.

–Scott–gritó Prue asomándose por la ventana desde el bus en el que se había subido– ¡Scott!–repitió haciendo que dejara de preocuparse del equipaje, que por alguna razón era más aparatoso y cuantioso que el de la misma Prue.

– ¿Qué pasa Prue?–preguntó el chico volteando a ver qué quería la chica que lo estaba llamando y  
se extrañaba de que le estuviera hablando.

–Necesito que le entregues esto a Phoebe, olvidé pasárselo antes de subir y la maestra no deja bajar si ya te subiste ¿Puedes pasárselo?–preguntó buscando en el bolsillo de su bolso.

–Si, claro–dijo desinteresadamente, recibiendo algunos dólares de las manos de Prue.

–Son doscientos–dijo Prue con seriedad, o con toda la seriedad que se le podía dar a una persona dando órdenes desde la ventana del autobús–es para emergencias, o comida y quiero que lleguen intactos a las manos de Phoebe, ¿De acuerdo?–preguntó haciendo que Scott se acordara de su madre.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo–dijo David, corriendo rápidamente para alcanzar a llegar a tiempo y evitar que lo regañaran.

***

Phoebe estaba recogiendo algunas cosas de su casillero antes de irse a clases como todos los días, parecía que la vuelta a la escuela no había sido tan terrible como pensó: La madre de Andy se las había ingeniado para arreglar la ropa que sus hermanas le habían comprado, dándole un nuevo estilo–ya que no estaba dispuesta a seguir vistiéndose como si fuera parte del grupo de chicos malos–y una forma que lograba que su embarazo se siguiera disimulando un poco, aunque ya no lucía la delgada cintura que siempre había lucido en sus atuendos, se seguía viendo hermosa.

– ¡Hey Pheebs!–gritó David corriendo hasta ella–Te ves… linda–dijo algo embobado al ver el nuevo estilo de la chica.

– ¡Gracias Dave! –Sonrió complacida, la mamá de Andy había tenido toda la razón– ¿No qué te ibas?

–Vine a despedirme de ti–mintió con coquetería, acariciando su mentón, desviándolo hacia arriba, mientras ella se paraba de puntitas para tocar sus labios–voy a echarte de menos mi pequeñita… ¿Vas a echarme de menos?–preguntó haciendo que Phoebe se riera como tonta y respondiera con un puchero infantil:

–No estoy segura–dijo haciendo círculos con su pie derecho, alrededor del izquierdo.

– ¿Por qué?–preguntó él siguiéndole el juego, arrinconándola contra el casillero, causando otra risa cómplice de Phoebe.

–Digo, no hemos tenido una cita hace mucho tiempo…–dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, mirando hacia cualquier parte menos a él.

–Hagamos algo–dijo David, captando la emocionada mirada de Phoebe –yo me voy a Nueva York, y eres libre por un mes completo para salir con quien quieras, pero…–dijo haciendo una pausa dramática.

– ¿Pero?

–Cuando vuelva de NY, quiero que la chica más hermosa de la secundaria sea mi pareja de San Valentín, ¿Aceptas?

– ¡Claro que acepto! –dijo Phoebe contenta, dándole un fuerte abrazo que hizo que David se sintiera vencedor en su conquista.

–Ah, antes de irme–dijo sacando el dinero que Prue le había pasado–Prue dijo que te pasara esto, que se le había olvidado antes en la despedida, pero es el dinero para cualquier emergencia o algo de comida, dijo que eran doscientos y que los quería intactos en tus manos, así que apenas puedas dile que los recibiste, no quiero caer en las manos de tu hermana enojada, es aterradora.

–Gracias Dave–dijo Phoebe riendo–No hables así de Prue, es una linda chica–dijo hablando, casi por primera vez en público, bien de su hermana mayor.

–Espérame–dijo David, besando a Phoebe fugazmente una vez más, corriendo de vuelta hacia el autobús.

–Lo haré–murmuró Phoebe, sin sacar sus dedos de sus labios, completamente sonrojada… ¿Acaso David le estaba gustando en serio?

– ¿Cuándo le vas a decir?–preguntó Andy, interrumpiendo de repente los suspiros de Phoebe.

– ¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Desde hace cuánto estás aquí?–preguntó Phoebe sintiéndose invadida en su privacidad.

–Qué cuándo le vas a decir sobre la existencia de un par de angelitos–dijo Andy, haciendo que Phoebe comenzara a molestarse–Y desde el tiempo suficiente para ver toda la escenita que los dos hicieron.

–Un minuto Andrew–dijo echando dentro de su mochila sus últimos dos libros–No tengo por qué andar contándole al mundo acerca de mis "Angelitos" y si hago o no hago una escena, no es tu asunto–dijo cerrando su casillero con fuerza, cerrándolo con su candado.

–Pheebs, no te pongas así–le pidió Andy tomándola de la muñeca con suavidad, Phoebe suspiró– solamente quiero protegerte, no quiero que salgas herida.

–Andy, he salido con muchas personas en mi vida y sé cómo cuidarme–rebatió ella, algo cansada de tener que andar discutiendo con todo el mundo sobre lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer.

–Has salido con muchas personas, puede ser–insistió Andy–pero solamente te he visto suspirando así dos veces y si supieras cuidarte, no estarías…

–No te atrevas a terminar esa oración–dijo Phoebe irritada, apretando la boca para no decir algo de lo que después se fuera a arrepentir–yo sé qué tengo que hacer Andy, y por muy amigos y hermanos que seamos…mira, no discuto esto con las chicas, tampoco voy a discutirlo contigo, lo siento–dijo colgándose su mochila al hombro, lista para irse.

–Cuando estés llorando porque ese imbécil te rompió el corazón, voy a decirte te lo dije–dijo también molesto.

–No tendrás que hacerlo, eso no va a pasar–respondió ella, sin parar su camino, bufando y refunfuñando.

–Mujeres–dijo Andy dándole una patada al casillero, dando la vuelta para irse a su salón.

***

– ¿Escuchaste eso?–murmuró Camille, la hermana menor de primer año de Michelle, quien miraba con ojos emocionados todo lo que había visto desde que llegó David hasta que Phoebe se fue.

–Claro que sí–contestó su amiga Missy, mirándola con cara de interrogación.

– ¿Por qué tengo que explicártelo todo?–preguntó Camille enojada– ¡Tenemos el chisme del año! Y con las fotos…tendremos asegurado nuestro puesto en la mesa popular, y gran ventaja para entrar a las animadoras cuando Jessica, Prue y Sam dejen la escuela ¿No es genial?–preguntó dando saltitos y aplausos emocionados, mientras su amiga la seguía mirando sin entender– ¿Sabías que me desesperas?–preguntó Camille, tomando a su amiga de un brazo–vamos, te explico en el camino.

***

–Bienvenidos queridos pasajeros, este es el vuelo a la ciudad de Nueva York desde la ciudad de San Francisco–escuchó decir Prue desde el altavoz, ya sentada en el avión. Estaba algo nerviosa por el hecho de dejar a sus hermanas solas, pero las chicas se veían decididas, y por el simple hecho de demostrarles que podían valerse por sí mismas sin su presencia, sabía que iban a pensar las cosas hasta diez veces antes de hacerlas, con el fin de no cometer ningún tipo de error.

–Ya Prue, relájate–le pidió Sam al oír el suspiro de su mejor amiga–tus hermanas estarán bien, lo sabes, y ahora estás aquí ¡Lista para disfrutar un mes entero de diversión y libertad!–chilló alegre, cerca de la fila catorce de asientos, el avión parecía dominado por adolescentes, y así era.

–Entrenamiento duro y trabajo en equipo, querrá decir, Señorita –Corrigió la maestra Peterson, sentada atrás de ellas.

– ¿Se va a sentar atrás todo el vuelo?–preguntó Samantha con cara de ultratumba, Prue sonrió sin que la maestra la viera.

– ¿Algún problema con eso?–preguntó la maestra, apoyándose en el asiento de adelante, mientras Sam sonreía con cara de tarada.

–Claro que no, somos muy suertudas ¿Verdad Prue?–preguntó mientras la maestra se sentaba en su asiento, y Prue negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

–Nunca vas a cambiar Sam.

***

– ¿Crees que puedes tener todo para mañana?–preguntó Camille a un chico nerd, quien la miraba con cara de felicidad infinita al notar que ella le estuviera hablando.

–Claro señorita Moore, digo, Camille, digo, excelencia, digo...

–Sólo cállate, y mañana a las siete en punto te quiero haciendo tu trabajo, si quieres que te acepte un helado un día de estos, Justin–dijo riéndose ante la falsa promesa que estaba haciendo.

***

–Se me había olvidado lo lindos que eran los días contigo–dijo Piper, resolviendo un cuestionario de historia junto a Leo.

– ¿Fueron muy largos los días en que falté a clases?–preguntó Leo, con doble intención.

–Si…me hicieron acordar, bueno…me hizo acordar muchas cosas–dijo cambiando su tierna sonrisa a una cara seria e inexpresiva.

– ¿A qué te hizo acordar?–preguntó Leo, volteando la página del libro en busca de la siguiente respuesta– ¿Piper?–preguntó unos minutos después, sin que esta le respondiera– ¿Me vas a contestar?

–No, ¿Tienes la pregunta quince?

–Piper…

–Leo, odio cuando me haces esto, no tengo por qué contarte cada pasaje de mi vida–reclamó defendiendo sus derechos de tener una vida privada, realmente odiaba cuando la obligaba a hablar y contarle sus cosas, aunque una parte de ella gritara por hacerlo de forma voluntaria.

–Intento conocerte, tu vida me interesa–rebatió él, cerrando el libro y poniéndolo bajo la mesa–Y sabes que voy a insistir.

–No te soporto–respondió Piper molesta, apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos–Esos cinco días de la semana pasada que no viniste, me sentí como cuando no tenía ningún amigo en quien confiar, y estaba completamente sola sin que nadie me hablara en todo este horrible lugar ¿Feliz?–preguntó sentida, sin querer mirarlo a la cara mientras hablaba, odiaba sentirse vulnerable, sobre todo frente a él. Leo la miró sorprendido, sintiéndose culpable por lo que le había hecho decir.

–Lo siento, no quería…

–Pregunta quince–dijo Piper fríamente, interrumpiendo todo intento de seguir conversando.

***

– ¡Claro! Y entonces–decían la maestra Peterson sin parar de reírse–entonces le dije, le dije, ¿Y tú qué?

– ¡Usted es genial!–dijo Sam riéndose alegremente junto a Prue y otras chicas sobre la historia que estaba contando la maestra, algo sobre cómo le había pedido el divorcio a su marido.

Se habían pasado todo el viaje contando chistes, historias, y todo el mundo se había cambiado de asiento mínimo una vez, para hacer que las cinco horas de vuelo no se volvieran tan aburridamente monótonas; y aunque Prue había tratado de disfrutar todo el viaje, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por haber dejado a sus hermanas solas…ni triste por no tener a Andy cerca, ahí con ella…y que se haya despedido como lo hizo con Taylor, cuando toda esa escena debió haber sido suya…y para rematar, hacía muchos días que no sabía nada de Hackett.

***

–El examen, incluye las dos guías que les entregué antes de salir de vacaciones, y de las páginas 76, 77, 78, 80, 81, 82, 83, 84, 85 y 86 ¿De acuerdo?–preguntó el maestro de física, repitiendo los contenidos que había dictado antes de la salida de las vacaciones para la gran prueba que iban a tener, la más grande del año.

–¿No se le quedó ninguna otra página en el tintero?–preguntó Paige con ironía, hablando demasiado fuerte como para que no la escucharan, si había una materia que detestara, esa era física–digo yo…–murmuró cuando se fijó que el maestro la miraba con cara desafiante.

–No–respondió el maestro–pero sólo por usted, agregaremos la 87 y la 88, ¿Le gusta la idea, señorita Matthews?

– ¡Paige!–se quejaron todos sus compañeros, incluso alguno le lanzó una bola de papel y otros comenzaron a hacer sonidos de burla en su contra.

–Lo siento…–murmuró frustrada por lo que había logrado, ahora tendría que estudiar dos páginas más de un día para otro, ella y todo el salón, por su culpa.

–Maldición, ahora tenemos que agregarle dos páginas a todo esto–murmuró Glenn al final de la clase, antes de salir – ¿Quieres ir a mi casa a estudiar?

–Claro, pasaremos horas en todo esto…prepararemos una buena jarra de café–dijo Paige con hastío, sin que los demás la dejaran de mirar con reproche o le hicieran comentarios como "Gracias" "Habladora" "Tenías que ser tú".

–Tú no tomas café–dijo Glenn tratando de distraerla de los comentarios negativos hacia su persona.

–Bueno, Prue lo toma todo el tiempo, alguna magia tiene que tener–dijo con simpleza, saliendo del salón directo a su casillero.

***

– ¿Hola?–dijo Phoebe compartiendo la misma mesa que Andy, Piper, Leo y Fray; durante ese período, muchos estaban compartiendo con todos, ya que para algunos, sus amigos más cercanos se habían ido, tal como el caso de Andy, quien se había quedado solo después de que Prue, Sam y la insoportable de Taylor se hubieran ido.

–_ ¡Hola Phoebe!–dijo Prue, emocionada desde el teléfono, contenta de escuchar su voz otra vez–te llamo para avisarles que ya llegamos, ¿Cómo va todo ahí?_

–Todo bien Prue–dijo haciendo que sus amigos se mantuvieran en silencio para tratar de escuchar la conversación.

_– ¿Están ya almorzando? –Preguntó mientras esperaba a que le entregaran su maleta a ella y a todos los demás._

–Sí, todas estamos comiendo–dijo mientras Leo miraba a Piper con una mirada de "Já, TODAS comiendo" y ella le pegaba una patada bajo la mesa con resentimiento, que hizo que Leo contara hasta diez para no gritar producto del dolor.

_–Genial, recuerda que tienes cita con el médico esta tarde, por favor, que no se te olvide._

–No lo voy a olvidar Prue–dijo Phoebe rodando los ojos–te doy con Piper–dijo sacándosela de encima rápido, si era controladora en vivo y en directo, a la distancia era mucho peor.

–Hola Prue–saludó Piper esta vez, mientras gesticulaba con la boca a Phoebe con cara de "voy a matarte por esto".

_–Hola Piper, ¿Todo bien?_

–Perfectamente.

_– ¿Dónde está Paige?_

–Está comiendo con sus amigos, no te preocupes por nada, todo está perfectamente normal y bien–dijo Piper, mientras Phoebe se reía de haberse liberado del interrogatorio.

_–De acuerdo, por favor, no olvides la cita…_

–…Con el médico esta tarde, no, no la olvido–dijo Piper, mientras Leo se reía despacio y Andy se moría de ganas por hablar con Prue por teléfono.

_–De acuerdo, salúdame a Andy, tengo que colgar–dijo Prue, recibiendo su equipaje y poniéndolo sobre un carrito–las quiero mucho, por favor, cuídense–dijo sin querer despegarse del teléfono._

–Adiós Prue, también te amo, disfruta el viaje–dijo cortando el teléfono, cuando Prue iba a decir algo, posiblemente alguna nueva recomendación.

–Espero que sobreviva sin nosotros–dijo Phoebe preocupada, echándose un pedazo de carne a la boca, cuando Piper le devolvió el celular asintiendo ante el comentario.

***

–Vamos Phoebe, no te demores que tenemos que ir al médico–dijo Piper apresurando a su hermana, en conjunto de Leo, a la hora de la salida de clases.

–Ya, calma, si mientras Paige no llegue no podemos irnos–se defendió acomodando algunas cosas en su casillero y otras en su mochila, con toda la calma del mundo.

–Si podemos, Paige se va con Glenn a estudiar, así que no te excuses–insistió Piper, golpeando el suelo con su pie repetidas veces, un nuevo tic que se había agregado a su colección y se turnaba con el del labio.

–Bueno, yo ya me voy–dijo Leo agachándose a recoger su mochila–nos vemos mañana–dijo mientras la acomodaba en su espalda, y Piper cerraba uno de los cierres que habían quedado abiertos. Trabajaban como el equipo perfecto.

– ¿No quieres ir con nosotros?–preguntó Phoebe de repente, mientras Leo desviaba la mirada a Piper, buscando la respuesta en ella–No te sientas obligado si no quieres–agregó con tranquilidad, cerrando su mochila.

–Claro que me gustaría ir, por supuesto–dijo Leo, después de una mirada de afirmación de parte de su mejor amiga.

–De acuerdo, ahora que están todas las invitaciones hechas–dijo Piper con voz solemne– ¡Vamos!–insistió perdiendo la paciencia entre tanta espera y demora.

– ¡Piper!–escuchó gritar a Paige, quien iba corriendo mientras Glenn cargaba su mochila y libros, para que ella los alcanzara a tiempo.

– ¿No que tú te ibas?–preguntó Phoebe mirando a Piper con expresión de "Já, te lo dije" y Leo se compadecía del pobre de Glenn e iba a ayudarlo a llevar las cosas de Paige.

–Si, pero me acordé que hoy hay ecografía y yo quiero ir, por favor–pidió arrodillándose en el suelo, a los pies de Phoebe y Piper.

–Paige, primero levántate, segundo, tienes examen–dijo Piper sacudiendo su pie para que Paige dejara de fingir que los besaba.

–Vamos Piper, puedo estudiar mientras esperamos en la sala, y luego me tomo un recreo cuando esté adentro, por favor, por favor–pidió insistente, tratando de hacerla ceder; tenía muchas ganas de ir a verlos en vivo y en directo, y sobre todo, preguntar si eran niñas o niños, y no se iba a quedar con la duda por un tonto examen de física.

–De acuerdo…vamos–dijo Piper rodando los ojos y dando un suspiro cansado–pero nada de esto a Prue, ¿Podemos irnos ya?–dijo hablándole a Phoebe, quien se estaba tomando su tiempo para poner la combinación en su candado.

–Bueno, adiós–dijo Glenn, dando la vuelta para irse a su casa, no queriendo interrumpir en la reunión familiar.

– ¿No vas a ir?–preguntó Paige, deteniéndolo de la mano, haciendo que el corazón de su amigo diera un violento vuelco y comenzara a transpirar producto del nerviosismo.

–No, es un momento privado…–dijo un poco avergonzado, soltándose de la mano de Paige con rapidez, tratando de que no se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por ella.

– ¿¡Privacidad¡?–dijo Paige casi echándose a reír– ¡Já! en esta familia hay de todo menos privacidad Glenn, vamos–dijo enlazando sus dedos con los de él, en un gesto involuntario que hacía que al pobre chico estuviera al borde de un ataque cardíaco.

***

Durante la espera, todo el grupo se dedicó a ayudar a Paige y Glenn para el examen que tenían al día siguiente, por alguna razón les habían tenido compasión, y por otra parte, Phoebe aprendía lo que no había hecho el año anterior.

–¿Hermanas Halliwell?–preguntó una chica, con un avanzado embarazo, caminado hacia ellas e interrumpiendo toda explicación que estaba dándoles Piper acerca del torque.

–Hola Claire, ¿Cómo estás?–preguntó Phoebe sorprendida, saludando a una de las compañeras de Prue del año antepasado, quien al quedar embarazada había dejado la escuela, se había casado y puesto a trabajar.

–Bien, todo está saliendo bien, vine a una revisión de rutina, tengo fecha para la semana que viene–dijo enseñando su vientre con orgullo–Johan y yo decidimos darle un hermanito a Bryan, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¡No me digas que estás embarazada Piper! Las calladitas siempre son las peores ¿No?–preguntó risueña, mientras el novio de la chica se acercaba a ellas, con el pequeño Bryan de la mano.

–No, no, claro que no…vinimos a, a ver a un amigo de la familia, que es médico y trabaja aquí, eso es todo–mintió rápidamente, molesta por los desubicados comentarios de Claire.

–Ah, bueno–dijo sintiéndose decepcionada por no tener chisme que contar–que estén bien, nosotros tenemos que irnos, salúdenme a Prue–dijo con una sonrisa cínica, tomando la mano de su novio quien la miraba con desaprobación.

–¿Qué se ha creído?–bufó Piper cuando la muchacha se fue–¿Qué quiso decirme con "las calladitas son las peores"? Ella no se calla nunca y ya va por el segundo–dijo irritada, causando una risa en Paige, Glenn y Leo, pero no así en Phoebe ¿Irían a ser las cosas tan simples para ella? ¿Podría seguir estudiando? ¿Tendría que salir a trabajar? Claire tenía una familia que la apoyaba, al padre de sus hijos, y aún así, tenía que trabajar y había dejado la escuela ¿Qué le esperaba a ella y a sus hijos, en ese caso?

–¿Estás bien?–preguntó Leo al verla tan distraída.

–Eh, sí, claro–dijo sonriendo falsamente–solamente se estaban moviendo un poco, y me distraje, nada más–mintió tratando de volver a concentrarse en la conversación del torque.

–Halliwell, Phoebe–llamaron desde el altavoz, era su turno. Paige y Glenn guardaron sus libros en sus mochilas, y los demás se pusieron de pie, pensando en que apenas llegaran adentro iban a terminar echándolos, pero por otro lado, todos tenían curiosidad y querían ir a ver, si los echaban, al menos podrían decir que lo habían intentado.

–Por la derecha–dijo una de las personas que se encargaban de orientar a los pacientes, sorprendida al ver a tanta gente entrando con ella, pero no dijo nada.

–Gracias–contestaron todos casi al mismo tiempo, mientras la mayoría de la gente que caminaba por el pasillo murmuraba acerca de la tropa de niños que estaban pasando a la atención médica.  
Phoebe, quien ya conocía el camino, guió al grupo hasta la puerta del doctor Kent, tocó tres veces y luego abrió, pasando a la sala junto a todos los demás quienes permanecieron en total silencio.

–Hola doctor, ¿Qué tal?–preguntó acercándose a saludar.

–Hola Phoebe, todo bien–dijo el doctor sin mirar, anotando algo en su cuaderno–¿Qué tal tu día?–preguntó esta vez, subiendo la mirada, fijándola en todos los chicos que tenía en frente–¿Desde cuándo hay tantas Phoebes?–preguntó sacándose sus lentes para limpiarlos y acomodárselos de nuevo.

–Lo siento doctor, querían venir a ver–dijo Piper avergonzada–pero si quiere pueden esperar afuera.

El doctor se acomodó los lentes otra vez y se quedó mirando a los niños que tenía en frente, parecían tranquilos, y quizás algo de flexibilidad podría ayudar a Phoebe a pasar un poco más serena la visita de rutina, a sentirse más acompañada.

–Bueno, que el público se acomode alrededor–dijo el doctor Kent, algo divertido por la gran cantidad de gente que había ahí, provocando una sonrisa en todos los demás– Veamos, Phoebe, ya sabes, la bata y vuelves–dijo mientras ella entraba en el box, en donde volvió a dejar toda su ropa tirada y volvía con la bata puesta, dejando la puerta del box abierto.

–Phoebe, ¿Qué va a pensar el Doctor Kent?–preguntó Piper avergonzada, doblando y ordenando toda la ropa de su hermana, dejándola apilada en una silla dentro del box.

Leo sonrió al verla preocupándose de Phoebe, y la susodicha ignoró cualquier tipo de comentario hacia su desorden y se recostó sobre la camilla.

–¿Me va a poner esa cosa fría otra vez?–preguntó mientras le ponían algo de gel sobre el vientre, que la hizo tiritar, como la vez pasada–no conteste–murmuró mientras los chicos se reían–¡Ustedes de qué se ríen! Me gustaría verlos así algún día.

–Considerando que es biológicamente imposible–dijo el doctor, haciendo que Phoebe frunciera el ceño–veamos…–dijo comenzando a examinar, midiendo varias cosas, escribiendo otras, mientras les iba explicando a todos lo que estaban viendo en la pantalla.

Phoebe estaba feliz, y no decía nada, solamente ponía atención a la conversación que Kent estaba teniendo con Paige y Glenn, los cuales miraban sorprendidos, como en una exhibición, la pantalla de la ecografía, haciendo comentarios entre ellos y mil preguntas curiosas que el doctor no tenía problemas en responder; Piper en cambio, tenía la cara cubierta de lágrimas de emoción, todo lo que estaba viendo era muy fuerte, y le causaba un montón de sensaciones, y sin pensar en lo que hacía, tomó la mano de Leo entra la suya, con delicadeza, mientras él sonreía enternecido al verle las caras a todos los demás y un escalofrío lo recorría al sentir la mano de Piper tan firme en la suya–23 semanas, todo se ve perfectamente bien, sanos ¿Cómo te has sentido tú?–preguntó el doctor sacando algunas toallas para que Phoebe pudiera limpiarse y vestirse.

–Después del hospital y el descanso, todo ha ido bien–dijo Phoebe tranquila, feliz de haber visto nuevamente a sus hijos; habían crecido bastante, pudo ver sus caritas, donde estaban sus ojitos, sus perfiles y hasta sus labios, todo eso producto del milagro de las ecografías en 4D, claro que eso pasó después de que Paige reclamara que solamente veía manchas en blanco y negro en la máquina antigua.

–Bueno, técnicamente no tengo nada más que hacer o decir, excepto que si van a llorar cada vez que vienen traigan sus pañuelos, se acabaron una caja entera–dijo bromeando, mientras Piper se avergonzaba otra vez, y él reía.

–Lo siento.

–¡Espere! Aún no puede acabar–dijo Paige casi desesperada, haciendo que el doctor diera un salto producto de la impresión.

–¿Perdón?–preguntó, mientras Piper la miraba con cara de "¿Acaso no tienes modales?" y sentía que volvía a ponerse roja de la vergüenza.

–Sí, quiero decir, aún no nos dice si son niñitos, niñitas, o qué–dijo Paige sin poder creer que había estado a punto de no saber esa preciada y valiosa información por la que había estado esperando tanto tiempo.

–¿Quieres saberlo Phoebe?–preguntó él, buscando sus materiales de nuevo; Phoebe asintió emocionada, repetidas veces–Veamos entonces…a ver, gira–pidió mientras podían ver como los niños se acurrucaban hacia adentro, sin dejarse observar–no cooperan, veamos–dijo sacando una compresa fría de un cooler que puso sobre el lado derecho del vientre, Phoebe saltó al sentir el contacto frío contra su piel–con esto se van a mover al sentir el frío, y vamos a poder verlos–dijo causando que en pocos minutos se cumpliera su profecía –Ahí…–dijo incrementando la imagen, enfocándose en el primer bebé–Señores y señoritas, ¡Una niñita!–dijo haciendo que Paige comenzara a saltar de alegría por todo el lugar.

–¡Já! Te lo dije–cantaba dándole punzadas con el dedo índice a Phoebe, tratando de molestarla. Piper apretó la mano de Leo con más fuerza, acercándose más a él, mientras ambos podían sentir como se ruborizaban ante el cariñoso contacto entre los dos. Glenn en cambio, sonreía embobado al ver a Paige tan feliz, riendo y danzando por la oficina.

–No cantes victoria, falta uno–dijo Phoebe fingiendo estar molesta–y ese es el niño–dijo confiando en su instinto, no era que una niña no la hiciera feliz, al contrario...podía imaginarse a su pequeña con vestiditos y lindos peinados, pero algo en su interior le decía que un niño venía junto a su hija.

–Apuesto por otra niña, tu sexto sentido no funciona–rebatió Paige, mientras los demás miraban concentrados la discusión, y esperaban con ansias la respuesta, para saber quién iba a ganarla.

–Veamos…el segundo–dijo el doctor mientras ese parecía estar más acomodado que su hermana–¿Alguien apostó por otra niña?–preguntó mientras Paige levantaba la mano sonriente, preparada para dar un discurso de lo buena que era adivinando y lo mala que era Phoebe para eso–bueno, felicitaciones –dijo mientras Paige aclaraba su voz para cantar alguna burla hacia la intuición de Phoebe– ¡Perdió la apuesta, es un niño!

–¡Te dije que era un niño!–dijo Phoebe riéndose a carcajadas, mientras Paige se cruzaba de brazos y se sentaba en una silla cercana, haciendo un puchero y Glenn le daba ligeras palmaditas en el hombro para reconfortarla. Piper comenzó a sentirse mareada, por lo que se abrazó a Leo, y él le devolvió el abrazo, sus firmes y fuertes brazos le daban a Piper toda la seguridad de estabilidad mientras su mareo pasaba; en ese momento solamente podía sentir lo muy enamorada que estaba de Leo…le encantaba sentirlo tan cerca suyo, protegiéndola, cuidándola, dándole lo mejor de sí; no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a poder seguir negándoselo a sí misma, ni cuánto más él iba a soportar su actitud para con él…quien le hacía sentir viva y protegida, amada y amando.

***

Los equipos se habían detenido para comer algo en el nutritivo McDonald's antes de irse al hotel en el cual se alojarían durante ese tiempo.

–Qué desagradable–decía Michelle, viendo como los chicos comían hasta dos hamburguesas de casi un solo mordisco, y ella trataba de comerse la desabrida ensalada que había comprado ahí; tenía que recordar que comer comida saludable en un local de comida chatarra, jamás sería una buena idea.

–Ya cállate–dijo Sam entusiasmada con la kétchup que le estaba echando a su hamburguesa–¿No pueden dejar de ser anoréxicas un solo día?–preguntó haciendo que varios de los de la mesa de los chicos se rieran del grupo de Taylor.

–Al menos, no tengo que preocuparme de buscar una falda en donde entren mis enormes caderas–respondió Jessica, haciendo que los chicos dijeran un malintencionado "Ohhhhhh".

–Ah sí, bueno, al menos yo tengo la suficiente grasa como para no usar relleno–dijo haciendo que los chicos se divirtieran más que nunca ante las fuertes declaraciones entre las chicas y Jessica se tapara el pecho cerrando su chaqueta.

–Ya, suficiente–dijo la maestra Peterson–demasiada información que no necesitamos saber, ahora, coman, déjense de pelear y no olviden llamar a sus padres para decirles que ninguno se quedó olvidado sobre el avión–dijo mientras la mayoría de los chicos decía algo como "Ohhh, no llamé a mamá" y se ponían a marcar desesperadamente los números de sus, probablemente, enfurecidas madres.

–Voy a llamar a Piper–dijo Prue, buscando el número de su hermana en el celular.

–Prue, ya hablaste con ellas, van a estar bien–dijo Sam–no vas a empezar a ponerte como mi madre.

–Es que, Phoebe tenía que ir al médico hoy y quiero saber cómo le fue–se excusó, mientras Sam rodaba los ojos y la dejaba en paz, Prue era Prue, y no verla estresada era como quitarle la cicatriz a Harry Potter.

–Hola ¿Piper?–preguntó sintiendo como su corazón se calmaba al oír su voz.

_–Hola Prue ¿Qué haces?_

–Almuerzo, ¿Ya fueron a ver al doctor Kent?

_–Si Prue, estamos aquí, Phoebe se está limpiando el gel para poder irnos–dijo caminando hasta la esquina de la habitación, para poder escuchar bien, entre tantos comentarios de Paige, Glenn, Leo y Phoebe, apenas podía oír lo que Prue le estaba diciendo._

–¿Alguna novedad? ¿Está todo bien?–preguntó complacida, sabía que podía confiar en sus hermanas y en que iban a cumplir con la cita en el médico.

–_Todo perfectamente, con nuestros sobrinos._

_–_¿Son chicos?–preguntó al escuchar "sobrinos" y no "los bebés", Phoebe le había comentado que iba a preguntar qué eran cuando fuera a la su próxima consulta.

–_Uno de ellos, la otra es una niñita, espera, te doy con Paige–dijo encontrándose a su hermana cerca de ella, tratando de escuchar lo que conversaban, ahora que Phoebe había entrado a vestirse su diversión se había ido de golpe._

_–Hola Prue, ¿Cómo estás?_

– Muy bien, gracias, así que ¿Tendremos la parejita?–preguntó mientras Sam sonreía al escuchar eso.

–_Ajá, creo que el simple hecho de que sea Phoebe, hace que todas las cosas que sólo pasan en la televisión, ocurran en la vida real._

–¿Ya han pensado en algún nombre?–preguntó trasmitiendo la pregunta que Sam le había hecho hace unas horas atrás.

_–No sé, no hemos hablado de eso, ¿Tienes uno en mente?_

_–_No la verdad, ¿Va a seguir la tradición de la P?

–_Ni idea, es Phoebe, las tradiciones para ella…–comentó Paige, encogiéndose de hombros._

–Es cierto–dijo Prue haciendo una mueca– ¿Me das con ella?– Prue sintió un ruido en el teléfono mientras Paige decía "Oye Pheebs, es Prue".

–_Hola, ¿Ya te contaron el chisme?–preguntó Phoebe acomodándose bien sus zapatillas._

–¡Sí! Le estaba preguntando a Paige sobre el nombre, si vas a seguir con las P.

–_No sé, creo que abusar de las P nos va a hacer girar en los mismos nombres hasta la eternidad–comentó desinteresada, aún no había pensado en nada de nombres, y ahora que sabía que tenía que elegir de niño y niña, iba a darse mil vueltas hasta encontrar el indicado para cada uno._

_–_Phoebe, es una tradición familiar y…–comenzó a decir Prue, recordando los discursos que Penny solía darles todo el tiempo.

_–…Las tradiciones hacen de las Halliwell lo que somos, bla, bla. Prue, disfruta tu viaje, ya tendremos tiempo para discutir en vivo y en directo–dijo a modo de broma, despidiéndose del doctor con la mano, mientras él le entregaba una prescripción sobre las vitaminas y suplementos que debía consumir, para evitar cualquier episodio parecido al de las vacaciones pasadas._

–¡Chicos, al autobús!–gritó la maestra, haciendo que Prue notara que su hamburguesa seguía intacta.

–Tengo que irme, las amo, cuídense mucho, llamaré en la noche–dijo tomando todas sus cosas, entre ella su hamburguesa fría.

–_No lo hagas, nosotras llamamos mañana, también te amo, adiós–dijo Phoebe, colgando el teléfono._

**–**¿Ya? ¿Comprobaste que están todas vivas?–preguntó Sam–ah, me comí tus papas, se estaban enfriando y así nadie las quiere.

–Sí, están todas vivas y la próxima vez que te metas con mis papas…–dijo Prue mirándola con falso odio, haciendo reír a Sam.

–Te compraré otras, ahora vamos a conocer nuestro lindo hotel–dijo emocionada de estar casi sola, por lo general siempre estaba rodeada de su numerosa familia y sus hermanos saltando cerca de ella.

–Creo que después de lidiar contigo, criar un hijo será simple–dijo haciendo que Sam pusiera cara de ofendida, y Prue le diera un beso y un abrazo–Gracias por ser mi amiga.

–No te pongas sentimental, ¿No ves que lloraré y mi maquillaje va a correrse?

–Mucho tiempo en el avión con el grupo Z–dijo riéndose, en referencia al grupo de Michelle, Jessica, Taylor y compañía, al que había apodado "Grupo zorras" y lo abreviaban en Z para que no fuera tan obvio.

***

_ "Hijita e hijito:_

_Hola amores, hoy supimos que estamos esperando a una niñita y un niñito, Piper, Paige, Leo y Glenn nos acompañaron hoy a verlos en la cita con el doctor Kent; su tía Prue se fue a NY esta mañana, pero estaba muy ilusionada cuando le conté que eran una parejita y me preguntó sobre sus nombres y le dije que aún no tengo nada en mente…no es que no haya pensando en cómo voy a ponerles, pero tienen que ser nombres especiales, muy bonitos y que signifiquen algo…aún no llego a los nombres indicados, prometo que pronto vamos a saber cómo les voy a poner._

_El doctor Kent me entregó una foto de ustedes para que pegara en mi cuaderno, es de las 23 semanas…falta poco para que pueda ver sus caritas, no saben lo emocionada que estoy"._

Phoebe pegó la foto bajo su escrito y volvió a escribir abajo _"Mi niñita y mi niñito a los seis meses, ahora al fin, puedo decirles quien es quien; la sensación de ver cómo van creciendo y de saber lo poco que falta para encontrarnos, es algo que jamás voy a poderles explicar…hasta que lo vivan no van a entenderlo, los ama con todo su corazón, su mente y su alma, mamá"._

Phoebe no paraba de suspirar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, imaginando cómo podrían ser sus bebés…-Una niñita-Murmuró acariciando su vientre, iba a tener una princesita para vestir, peinar, arreglar y con quien más adelante iba a poder compartir cosas de chicas- y un niñito-dijo riendo despacio, pensando en el chico al que le iba a enseñar cómo ser un caballero…algo como un Andy, un Leo o un Glenn…alguien que supiera apreciar a las mujeres, y al mismo tiempo, que se supiera valer sin ellas.

-Dulces sueños, descansen-susurró Phoebe, depositando un beso en su mano, traspasándola a su pancita, comenzando a cantar muy despacio-Duerman ya…duerman ya…mis dos angelitos…duerman ya…

***

Al día siguiente Piper estaba estacionando el auto frente a la escuela, como todas las mañanas, cuando el teléfono de Phoebe comenzó a sonar.

–Genial, Prue otra vez–rezongó con disgusto, tomando el celular, mirando la pantalla por inercia–¿Número desconocido?–preguntó sorprendida.

–Daa, Contesta y vas a conocerlo–dijo Paige con obviedad, haciéndole burla, sin que Piper les pusiera real atención.

–Esta cosa está loca–murmuró Phoebe, viendo como entraban y salían llamadas a gran velocidad sin alcanzar a contestar una, ya tenía muchas en espera–¿De qué se trata esto?–dijo apagando el aparato, para luego prenderlo otra vez.

–¿Qué pasa?–preguntó Paige con curiosidad, como siempre, quería saberlo todo.

–Sale como si tuviera quince llamadas en espera…y ahora, wow, mira–dijo mostrándoles la pantalla a las demás.

–¿Cómo puedes tener cuarenta y tres llamadas en espera?–preguntó Paige pasmada, mientras veía como el numerito de la pantalla iba subiendo de a poco, cuarenta y cuatro, cuarenta cinco, cincuenta, cincuenta y tres…

–No sé, debe ser un problema de conexión, lo voy a apagar, si Prue quiere llamar, también están ustedes para contestarle–dijo con despreocupación apagando el teléfono y guardándolo en su bolsillo, mientras Piper revisaban que todas las puertas del auto estuvieran cerradas.

–Hola–saludó un skater, guiñándole un ojo a Phoebe mandándole un beso, pero ella no le respondió.

–¿Por qué todos están mirándonos?–preguntó Phoebe confundida al entrar a la escuela donde el alboroto era aún mayor que antes.

–No nos están mirando a nosotras, te miran a ti–dijo Piper también confundida, sin saber por qué todos apuntaban a Phoebe y se reían, mientras otros le enviaban besos e incluso algunos gestos obscenos.

–¡Guárdame un turno!–escuchó que le gritaba uno del grupo del que una vez había formado, ¿De qué estaban hablando?

–¿A mí?–preguntó Phoebe helada–¿Por qué me miran a mí…? Oh, no me digas que ya supieron de…

–No–dijo Andy acercándose a ellas junto a Leo–no se trata de eso–dijo mirándolas con preocupación.

–¿Entonces?–preguntó Paige queriendo llegar al meollo del asunto rápido, no había tiempo para distraerse en nada.

–Véanlo ustedes mismas–dijo entregándoles a cada una, una copia de la hoja que él, Leo, y toda la escuela tenían en la mano.

La cara de Phoebe se desfiguraba más cada segundo que pasaba, y poco a poco unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, sin poder creer lo que estaba leyendo. Las caras de Piper y Paige no eran mejores, ambas tenían los ojos tan abiertos como era posible, y las tres parecían estar muy pálidas, incluso Paige, quien era muy blanca por naturaleza se veía más pálida de lo normal.

_"Phoebe Halliwell, ofrece a David Scott servicios sexuales de primera calidad, ¿No me cree? Aquí una foto" _–decía el papel, junto con una fotografía de David entregándole los doscientos dólares de parte de Prue_–"Si desea algún tipo de reunión con ella, no tema en llamar a su celular, les dejamos el número; Freebe no tiene escrúpulos, y es capaz de lo que sea por un poco de dinero, si no, miren como le saca celos al novio de Taylor Williams"._

–¿Qué estupidez es esta?–preguntaron las tres, al mismo tiempo, rompiendo los panfletos con rabia.

–¿Ya vieron?–preguntó Glenn, llegando también con el papelito, recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación de los demás.

–¡Es una mentira!–chilló Phoebe llorando–¿Quién puede ser tan maldito para hacerme esto?–preguntó sintiéndose desolada, fijándose en como todos los demás parecían mirarla como animal de circo–el dinero es el que nos envió Prue, David me lo pasó…y con Andy estábamos conversando, eso es todo lo prometo–dijo mirando desesperada a sus cercanos a los ojos, rogando porque le creyeran.

–¿Tienes tiempo para mi esta noche, freebe?–preguntó un chico tratando de acercarse a ella, pero Piper le dio un fuerte empujón que casi lo hizo tropezar, y salió corriendo lejos de su furiosa mirada.

–Bueno, quien sea que haya hecho esto, estaba ahí entonces y aprovechó la situación–dijo Andy también enojado, a pesar de todo, Phoebe era para él como su hermana, y si llegaba a descubrir al idiota que le había hecho eso…ay de él.

–Por eso tu celular no paraba de sonar–dijo Paige nerviosa, hilando ideas, sin saber muy bien qué comentario hacer o cual no, estaba muy nerviosa y preocupada por el rostro de Phoebe, que parecía inexpresiva, mientras sus ojos se posaban de cara en cara.

–¿Qué voy a hacer?–preguntó Phoebe, notando como cada miembro de la escuela tenía como mínimo, uno de los panfletos y que estaban todos comentando nada más que de ella.

–Hay que aclarar las cosas–dijo Glenn, recibiendo miradas de todos, en señal de reprobación; era un buen chico, pero era demasiado ingenuo.

–Estas cosas no se aclaran, un rumor tiene como cura otro rumor, y hasta que no pase, van a seguir molestándola durante un mes o más–le explicó Andy, experto en estos casos después de tener a las animadoras junto a él todo el tiempo.

– ¿Quién pudo haber sido?– preguntó Leo pensando en voz alta, mientras todos se preguntaban lo mismo en silencio.

–Alguien que quiere destruir mi vida–dijo Phoebe tratando de dejar de llorar, pero la humillación era demasiado fatal como para fingir que no pasaba nada.

–Tranquila Phoebe, vamos a solucionar esto–le prometió Piper, dándole un fuerte abrazo para protegerla; se le rompía el corazón verla así, tanto Phoebe como Prue habían estado envueltas en rumores otras veces, al ser conocidas y populares dentro de la escuela, pero nada, nunca en la vida, se podría comparar a lo que estaba pasando ahora, eso no era un simple rumor: era maldad.

–Piper–pidió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, apenas en un susurro–por favor, quiero irme a casa–gimoteó separándose de ella, caminado hasta la puerta de la escuela, mientras los demás la seguían.

–Toma, mi dirección–dijo un chico de primero, que se había atrevido a meterle un papel entremedio del escote, al que Phoebe le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que hizo que el chico la mirara asustado y se fuera corriendo hasta donde estaban sus amigotes, sin parar de reírse.

Phoebe se sentía mareada, de un momento a otro había dejado de escuchar a todos y solamente podía ver las caras de las personas riéndose de ella, gente apuntándola, grupos de personas cantando algo que no lograba descifrar, podía ver cómo le hacían gestos, otros le mostraban sus teléfonos haciendo llamadas, algunos le tiraron monedas.

–¡Por favor, sáquenme de aquí!–gritó Phoebe, mientras el corazón de todos los presentes se comprimía al verla en ese estado, tan muerta de miedo, de vergüenza…era dolor lo único que podían ver en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–Vamos a casa–le dijo Piper tomando su mano, luego volverían a ver qué era lo que realmente había pasado, ahora lo único importante era llevar a Phoebe a un lugar tranquilo.

–¿A dónde vas freebe, a trabajar?

–Oye, mis amigos y yo te queremos arrendar esta noche.

–¿Me haces un precio especial por ser amigo de David?

Phoebe no podía soportar las ganas de vomitar después de todo lo que estaba escuchando de gente que ni siquiera conocía, comenzaba a sentir como sus manos y pies se enfriaban, mientras todo el lugar comenzaba darle vueltas, quitándole las fuerzas para seguir en pie y el equilibrio necesario para mantenerse parada.

–Phoebe–exclamó Andy, afirmándola antes de que se cayera al suelo de golpe–¿Estás bien?–preguntó afirmándola con ayuda de Glenn y Leo.

–No–susurró, mientras la llevaban a la enfermería con cuidado, con sus hermanas tratando de calmarla y los chicos ofreciendo golpes a quien se atreviera a perturbarla.

***

–Solamente una baja de presión, vas a estar bien–dijo la enfermera terminando de revisar a Phoebe, mientras un par de chicas se colaban en la enfermería sin que nadie las viera pasar, y se escondían detrás de un armario.

–¿Alguien puede explicarme esto?–preguntó la directora entrando a la enfermería con uno de los panfletos en la mano. Phoebe solamente quería que la tierra la masticara y se la tragara, para no ver nunca más a nadie en su vida.

–No sabemos quien fue, pero todo es una soberana mentira–dijo Piper con seguridad, haciendo que la directora suspirara.

–No sé cómo lo haces para meterte en problemas siempre Halliwell, si no fuera porque tu desempeño escolar ha aumentado inimaginablemente, ten por seguro que ya no seguirías en esta escuela, creo que no voy a repetir eso de no castigarte después de lo que pasó el semestre pasado–le dijo sin una pisca de solidaridad o sensibilidad frente al hecho–¿Tiene algo?–preguntó a la enfermera, sin siquiera mirar a Phoebe.

–No, nada, una baja de presión, normal en situaciones de estrés, sobre todo con el embarazo–respondió la enfermera, mientras las dos niñas que estaban escondidas habrían los ojos de la sorpresa, maquinando algunas ideas mientras los que estaban en la enfermería parecían no notar sus presencias.

–¿Escuchaste eso?–susurró Camille a su amiga, ella asintió–con esto, vamos a ser las reinas–dijo contenta, con los ojos llenos de ambición e ideas para manipular su popularidad dentro de la escuela.

–Alguien hizo eso, no sabemos quién, pero le están haciendo mucho daño a mi hermana–dijo Piper molesta por lo poco ética que le estaba resultando esa mujer, con todas era un dulce, pero no así con Phoebe, no lograba entender a un maestro que tuviera ese tipo de preferencias entre sus alumnos, hasta en los momentos en que no tenían la culpa de nada.

–Vamos a encontrar a los responsables–dijo la directora con un tono, que les hizo creer que solamente era una falsa promesa para dejarlas tranquilas un rato– ahora, si nada más pasa, por favor, vuelvan a sus salones.

–Yo necesito llevarme a mi hermana a casa–discutió Piper–no se siente bien, y no es bueno que pase por este estrés ahora, como ya le había comentado a la enfermera, Phoebe estuvo en reposo durante una semana en vacaciones y no quiero arriesgarme a tener que llevarla a urgencias de nuevo.

–¿No dijiste que estaba bien?–preguntó la directora pasando un poco por alto a Piper, hablándole a la enfermera.

–Sí, eso dije.

–Bueno, eso significa que pueden volver a clases.

–Pero…–balbuceó Piper.

–La única forma de que salgan de aquí, es con un adulto que me asegure que se van a casa, y Prue no está, así que, vuelvan a sus salones y esta discusión se termina aquí–dijo la directora saliendo del lugar, dando un portazo, mientras Piper, Paige y Phoebe maldecían en murmullos.

***

–¡Arriba del bus, rápido!–gritó el maestro Collins, haciendo que todos los chicos y chicas tuvieran que tratar de teletransportarse al vehículo que los llevaría a la ceremonia de apertura de las competencias nacionales escolares de fútbol y cheerleaders.

–Ya oí, ya oí–decía David, subiendo rápidamente, siendo empujado por otros que también querían subir rápido, temiendo la ira del profesor.

–¿Vas a despegarte de ese celular algún día?–preguntó Sam aburrida de no tener otra imagen que Prue hablando por teléfono.

–Es ¿De la escuela?–dijo mirando a Sam con cierto temor en sus ojos.

–Contesta, o no sabremos qué pasa–dijo Sam dándole ánimos, Prue asintió y contestó el teléfono con nerviosismo.

_–¿Hablo con Prudence Halliwell?–preguntó la voz al otro lado del celular–Soy la directora de la Golden School._

–Sí, habla con ella ¿Ha pasado algo con mis hermanas?–preguntó mientras Sam se pegaba a su oreja, tratando de escuchar algo, pero el ruido de la gente atrás, no le permitía oír nada.

–_Lamentablemente, Phoebe se ha metido en problemas otra vez, yo no quiero darte más quejas ni estrés Prudence, pero se trata de algo serio._

–¿Algo serio? ¿Ella está bien?–preguntó a pocos segundos de que el corazón se le saliera del pecho.

–_Sí, perfectamente, no te asustes–dijo limando sus uñas–el asunto es que hoy llegué a la escuela y me encontré a todo el alumnado leyendo un panfleto, que dice, espera, déjame leértelo…_

–¿Qué?–preguntó David completamente traumatizado, mientras Michelle le seguía contando lo que había oído, y Taylor no paraba de llorar en los brazos de Jessica.

–Decía: _"Phoebe Halliwell, ofrece a David Scott servicios sexuales de primera calidad, ¿No me cree? Aquí una foto" _y pusieron una foto tuya en donde le entregabas el dinero en las manos, y para colmo, tu defendida se está metiendo ahora con el novio de Taylor.

–Espera, esto es todo un malentendido, yo jamás le di dinero a Phoebe por, ¡Por un favor sexual por favor! –se quejó estresado– ella y yo nunca, bueno, simplemente jamás–dijo tratando de defenderse, pero por otro lado, tampoco era bueno que el grupo escuchara que entre ellos dos aún no pasaba nada.

–_Comprenderás que es una acusación seria, muy grave, y se armó un total desequilibrio en el colegio después de esto._

_–_Espere, no estoy entendiendo bien–dijo Prue despejándose la cara – alguien le hace eso a mi hermana ¿Y es Phoebe la que está causando problemas? –preguntó con sarcasmo, algo harta de lo bipolar y loca que podía ser la directora de la escuela.

_–Ella encontró mil excusas para justificarse Prudence, pero no sé qué creer._

_–_¿Cómo no va a saber qué creer?–preguntó exasperada–¡Obviamente mi hermana está diciendo la verdad! Yo le entregué el dinero a David para que se lo pasara a ella, para gastos de emergencia o cualquier cosa mientras estuviera en Nueva York.

–Entonces se los pasé, y me fui, eso fue todo, era el dinero de Prue–dijo David, sintiéndose mal por la imagen suya que estaba quedando ahora en el colegio por culpa de algún chismoso.

–_Bueno, nosotros haremos todo lo posible para encontrar al culpable–insistió la directora._

_–_Directora, Phoebe no puede pasar este tipo de malos ratos, yo, necesito que me asegure que nadie va a dañar a mi hermana, yo conozco a mis compañeros y sé que son capaces de lastimarla–dijo preocupada, tanto de su salud física como mental, sobre todo ahora, cuando ella no podía estar ahí para defenderla de cualquier imbécil que quisiera herirla.

–_Voy a llamar a los maestros y les pediré que desmientan esto en cada salón, para que te quedes tranquila._

Prue no podía "quedarse tranquila" con esa respuesta, pero aún era alumna de la escuela, y no podía faltarle el respeto a su directora hasta que se graduara de ahí, y cuando ese día llegara, estaba segura que iba a hacer valer los derechos de sus hermanas sin tener miedo a ser expulsada o algo por el estilo.

–De acuerdo, muchas gracias–dijo masajeando sus ojos con la mano libre– no quiero ser grosera pero voy a cortar y llamar a mi hermana–dijo cortando el teléfono, para después soltar algunos insultos ante la mirada atónita de Sam.

***

–Lo que tenemos que hacer, es descubrir de quién está embarazada, y hacer que todos se enteren–Dijo Camille orgullosa de su macabro plan, mientras tomaba algo de agua mineral importada de Italia junto a Missy.

–¿Cómo vamos a saber de quién? ¡La mitad del colegio son hombres! Y ni siquiera sabemos si estudia o no aquí–discutió su amiga, al fin haciendo un aporte inteligente en el plan.

–Sí, tienes un punto…pero podemos buscar la manera de averiguarlo, algo con que podamos chantajearlas hasta que nos digan la verdad.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que van a hacerlo?–insistió mientras Camille sonreía con malicia.

–Si descubrimos algo bueno, nos van a ayudar.

***

–Piper, por favor ¡Déjame ir!–rogó después de haber estado discutiendo con ella unos diez minutos.

–No Paige, no vas a ir y se acabó esta discusión, por favor, haz lo que te pedí para que Phoebe y yo podamos irnos a casa, volverá a recogerte a las cinco–contestó Piper, tratando de ponerse firme.

–¡Pero Piper!

–Paige, por última vez, tú te quedas, yo no quiero más problemas de los que vamos a tener después de esto–respondió Piper con seriedad, mientras Phoebe las ignoraba esperando a que terminaran de discutir pronto.

Paige estaba verdaderamente enojada, de un tiempo a esa parte le estaba empezando a hartar que la trataran como si fuera una niñita, ya era una adolescente, sabía lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, y parecía que nadie lograba comprenderlo.

–¡No es justo! Yo también quiero estar con Phoebe ahora, no tengo por qué hacer todo lo que dices–discutió mientras Piper trataba de llegar a un consenso con ella, pero parecía muy decidida.

–De acuerdo, vamos todas, pero tienes que ser rápida–pensó en voz alta, a la larga, tendría problemas hiciera lo que hiciera, una hermana más no cambiaba nada.

–Vamos, sólo cumple tu papel y ya–dijo Phoebe escondida junto a ellas detrás de un casillero, mientras Paige asentía y se disponía a correr hasta el potero.

–¡Señor!–decía mientras corría por el pasillo, hasta llegar junto al anciano.

–Dígame–respondió él, mirándola con extrañez, casi nadie hablaba con él, menos venía gente gritando todos los días.

–La directora lo está llamando, dijo que quería verlo en seguida, está realmente molesta, yo que usted corro a ver qué pasa–dijo Paige fingiendo nerviosismo y miedo. El portero la quedó mirando sin saber si creerle o no, mientras Paige parecía estar cada vez más nerviosa, el plan parecía no funcionar–¡¿Qué está esperando?! Realmente está enojada, ¿Por qué cree que vine corriendo?–preguntó haciendo que el anciano comenzara a creerle, pero no se moviera de su lugar–Cómo quiera, yo cumplí con avisarle, usted se las arregla con ella, yo tengo que ir a mis clases–dijo dando otra carrera hasta esconderse con Phoebe y Piper, quienes estaban tan estresadas como ella, al ver que el tipo no se movía.

–A lo mejor es cierto…–murmuró el portero, que al notar que no había ningún rastro de la niña que le había hablado, había decidido dejar la puerta unos minutos, si en verdad la directora estaba enojada, era mejor no hacerla esperar.

–Vamos, rápido, rápido–dijo Paige corriendo a abrir la puerta, mientras Piper y Phoebe corrían junto a ella y salían de la escuela, sin parar de correr hasta llegar al auto, si las atrapaban, tendrían que volver a clases.

–Suban pronto, que no nos vean–dijo Piper abriendo la puerta de los asientos de atrás para Phoebe y del copiloto para Paige, mientras ella se subía rápidamente en la parte del conductor y se iban camino a casa.

–Eso fue increíble–dijo Paige cuando el auto ya había comenzado a andar, quien, como Piper, jamás se había escapado de clases.

–¿Increíble? Yo diría aterrador–corrigió Piper, sintiendo el estómago en la garganta, tratando de respirar bien de nuevo, esa pequeña carrerita la había dejado completamente exhausta, definitivamente su cuerpo ya no estaba respondiendo como lo hacía antes.

–Aficionadas–murmuró Phoebe, ella había escapado de todas las maneras inimaginables desde que iba en quinto grado; su comentario causó una alegre risa en Paige quien seguía nerviosa y Piper solamente suspiró un "Ahg".

***

–Scott–gritó Prue enfurecida, yendo hasta donde estaba sentado David, quien puso cara de terror al verla llegar así y se protegió la cara con ambas manos.

–Te juro que yo no hice nada, lo prometo, solamente hice lo que me pediste, no tengo nada que ver con el rumor–dijo de una manera increíblemente rápida que causó una risa interna en Prue, la que por supuesto no cambió su tono de voz o expresión.

–No me interesa si tienes o no tienes que ver, el punto es que mi hermana está sufriendo ahora por culpa tuya y exijo que te pongas los pantalones diciéndole a todos cual es la verdad.

–¿Cómo pretendes que haga eso?–preguntó David asustado, acurrucado junto a la ventana del bus que los transportaba.

–No sé, pero cuando se me ocurra, no habrá ningún "no" o "pero" que valga ¿Entendiste?–preguntó mientras Jessica, Michelle y Taylor sonreían, orgullosas de Camille. David asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza, mientras Prue se daba la vuelta y volvía a sentarse junto a Sam.

–¿Qué pasó?–preguntó ella, después de su décimo intento en saber.

–Alguien vio a Phoebe recibiendo el dinero que le envié con Scott, y comenzaron a decir que era…que era un pago por "servicios"–dijo echándose hacia atrás en su asiento, tratando de relajarse, pero no funcionaba.

–¿Qué ser….?–comenzó a preguntar Sam, entendiendo de pronto– Oh….

–Si–bufó Prue cruzándose de brazos–Sacaron fotos, repartieron panfletos, no sé más detalles, la voy a llamar ahora, debe estar destrozada–dijo buscando el celular entre su ropa, esta vez, sin que Sam hiciera ningún tipo de comentario acerca de su adicción al teléfono.

***

–Hola Prue–saludó Paige ya en casa, contestando el celular de Piper quien estaba en ese momento en el baño.

_–¿Paige? ¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de Piper?–preguntó Prue sin entender por qué Piper le dejaría su celular a Paige, o por qué estarían juntas a esa hora si deberían estar en clases._

–Es que está en el baño, y dejó su celular encima de su cama….–dijo callándose de pronto, al notar lo que había dicho.

_–¿Disculpa?–preguntó Prue enojada–¿Qué demonios hacen en casa a esta hora?–le increpó haciendo que varios se dieran vuelta a mirar, pero la asesina respuesta en la cara de Prue los hizo voltear a sus asuntos de nuevo._

–Eh…bueno, es una larga historia–dijo riendo como tonta, como siempre que se ponía nerviosa ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser ella la boca floja?

_–Paige Matthews, tienes tres segundos para explicarme qué pasa._

–¡Ay! Mira, es fácil, Phoebe quería venir a casa porque se sintió mal y le bajó la presión y…

_–¿Está bien?–preguntó interrumpiendo la narración de Paige._

–Si, al menos físicamente–suspiró–la directora no dejó a Piper traer a Phoebe a casa, tú sabes cómo es esa mujer…

_–Una loca–murmuró Prue._

–Exacto, y bueno entoncesnosescapamos–dijo de un solo golpe, tragando en seco.

_–¿Qué?–preguntó Prue irritada, entendiendo perfectamente lo que Paige había dicho._

–Queentoncesnosescapamos–repitió, pensando que le preguntaba de nuevo.

_–¿Cómo que se escaparon? Pásame a Piper–dijo mientras Paige se reprendía a si misma por idiota, e iba en busca de Piper, quien ahora estaba en la cocina preparando algo para cenar._

–Pip, teléfono–dijo entregándole el aparato con cara de culpable.

–¿Es Prue?–Preguntó con voz monótona, Paige asintió – Y le dijiste todo…–Paige asintió otra vez completamente avergonzada– No te estreses–suspiró Piper tratando de que se relajara–se iba a enterar de todas formas…

_–¡Escuché eso!– escuchó chillar a Prue por la otra línea, por lo que llevó el teléfono a su oreja rápido– ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarlas escapar? ¿Cómo se te ocurre escaparte?_

–Prue, no tenía otra opción, la directora ODIA a Phoebe igual que media escuela, y de verdad era mejor sacarla de ahí, si hubieras visto cómo la humillaron Prue…–dijo Piper poniéndose nerviosa, Prue parecía realmente fuera de sus casillas.

_Prue tomó aire un par de veces y trató de calmarse–¿Por qué no le pidieron a la mamá de Andy que las fuera a buscar? Se hubieran ahorrado problemas, a ustedes y a mí._

–Buena pregunta–respondió Piper –no sé, estaba nerviosa, no pensé....

_–No pensaste, el problema es que parece que ustedes nunca piensan–interrumpió Prue con tono autoritario, el que hizo enojar bastante a Piper._

–A ver, detente un segundo, yo entiendo que estés enojada pero eso no te da derecho a juzgar lo que creo que está bien, no tenía otra opción ¿Querías que tu hermana terminara en el hospital de nuevo por culpa de la loca de la directora?–gritó mientras Paige la miraba con ojos asombrados, Piper solía discutir con Prue y hacerla entrar en razón, pero jamás le había gritado como ahora.

_–Dame con Phoebe–contestó Prue atónita, mientras Piper subía las escaleras pasando por el lado de Paige y llegaba hasta el cuarto de su hermana._

–Es Prue, quiere hablar contigo–dijo entrando en el cuarto de Phoebe, quien estaba mirando una película junto a unos chocolates y palomitas de maíz en su cama, en completa depresión, con la luz apagada y las cortinas cerradas; se sentía como en el fondo de un agujero por lo que había pasado, y las hormonas ayudaban bastante a aumentar la sensación de angustia.

–No quiero hablar con nadie, dile que otro día–murmuró con lentitud, concentrada en el chocolate.

–Dice que…–comenzó a decir Piper al teléfono.

–_La escuché, ¡ahora dame con ella!–insistió Prue sobresaltada, provocando un salto en Piper y otro simultaneo en Sam._

_–_Toma, quiere hablar contigo si o si–dijo Piper, entregándole el teléfono a su hermana, dejando el cuarto a terminar la cena, aprovechando que Paige estaba abajo y la podría ayudar.

–Hola–dijo Phoebe de mala gana, dándole un mordisco grosero a su chocolate.

–_¿Cómo estás?–preguntó Prue tratando de sonar más comprensiva._

–Perfecto, podría ir a dar un concierto de paz en este minuto, ¿Y tú?

–_Phoebe, llamó la directora para contármelo todo–le dijo haciendo que Phoebe se echara para atrás en su cama, si Prue lo sabía iba a ser su fin._

_–_Vieja chismosa–atinó a responder.

–_Phoebe, lo que te hicieron es algo muy grave, pero, si te hace bien saberlo…Yo–dijo esforzándose en decirlo, no era buena para expresar ese tipo de cosas–yo creo en ti, y te voy a defender a brazo partido hasta que todo esto se arregle–dijo Prue quien no podía evitar deprimirse por lo que estaba pasando, pero lo que más le dolía y hacía sentir mal era no poder estar ahí cuidando a sus hermanas, por culpa de intentar seguir su vida como todo el mundo le decía que hiciera._

_– "Y yo"– se escuchó decir a Sam, lo que causó que Phoebe sonriera._

_– "¿Estás hablando con Phoebe?"– escuchó a decir a David, y se le erizó la piel ¿él también sabría sobre lo que habían dicho de ellos?_

_–Sí, pero no te voy a pasar el teléfono–dijo tratando de arrebatarle el celular; Phoebe pudo oír sonidos y golpeteos, el pobre aparato estaba pasando de mano en mano, hasta que se estabilizó._

_–Hola Phoebe, soy Dave–dijo mientras Phoebe sentía cómo se le caía la cara producto de la vergüenza–no sé cómo, pero te prometo que Prue y yo vamos a encontrar la forma para desmentir todo esto delante de la escuela, ¿De acuerdo?_

–¿Estás hablando en serio?–preguntó Phoebe ilusionada, feliz de escuchar algo así de parte de David.

–_Claro, ¿Cómo podría mentirle a mi pareja de baile?–preguntó mientras Phoebe podía imaginar su galante sonrisa– Oye, oye, espera, Prue, no…–Phoebe volvió a escuchar una revoltura de sonidos, y un "Cállate Scott" de parte de Prue._

_–Hola, bueno, ya escuchaste a este idiota–murmuró Prue al recuperar el teléfono– ahora cariño, descansa y mañana ve a la escuela, te prometo que nadie va a atreverse a molestarte otra vez._

–Gracias Prue, te amo–respondió Phoebe sin salir de su ensueño después de oír la voz de David prometiéndole que iba a solucionar todo por ella.

–_Yo también, descansa, y mándale saludos a esas pequeñas cositas, no queremos que se estresen por culpa de unos tontos ¿Verdad?–preguntó tratando de subirle el ánimo, hablando en clave para que los demás en el bus no entendieran._

_–_No, no queremos–respondió Phoebe–te quiero, adiós.

–_Adiós–repitió Prue terminando la comunicación._

–Adiós–murmuró Phoebe cuando ya había colgado, abrazándose de un peluche que tenía cerca, uno gigante que había sido parte de su regalo.

Se levantó de la cama despacio, y miró hacia el lado derecho de su cuarto; pudo ver que tenía el cuarto de una adolescente normal: discos, ropa tirada, pósters de su película favorita, algunos libros, su closet con sus cosas…con su ropa de antes y con su ropa de ahora, era una contradicción importante entre una y otra, marcaban la completa diferencia entre una vieja y una nueva Phoebe; dio vuelta su cabeza y se fijó en la parte izquierda de su cuarto: era un cuarto de bebés, tenía algunos juguetes, dos cunas hermosas y delicadas, adornos en el techo…todo estaba junto, en un solo cuarto, y era algo que iba a estar con ella para siempre. Se acercó y pasó sus manos por una de las cunas, sintiendo la suavidad de la madera y lo limpia que estaba, tomó las mantas que tenía y las quitó, eran blancas…ahora que sabía que eran un niño y una niña sacó una rosada y una celeste, para redecorar las pequeñas camitas, sintiendo como poco a poco la realidad se las arreglaba para golpearla un poco más fuerte; pero a pesar de tener todo ahí, aún no se hacía realmente la idea de que, aunque nunca había jugado con muñecas, ahora tendría que cuidar dos reales.

* * *

**Son como dos caps en uno...pero por alguna razón no quise separar los dos días, espero que les haya gustado ¡¡¡y que no se les haya hecho muy eterno!!! Giro dramático, ¿Qué querrán hacer Missy y Camille con todo lo que saben ahora?**


	19. Día de enamorados, es para enamorados

******Saludos especiales a Viiry (Autora de fic de Naruto "Pasado, Presente, Futuro y Amor" ) y a bellaHerms22 (Autora de fic de Harry Potter "Tu y yo AU") y también a **** beast girl22 (Autora de varios fics!!)**.

******Sección CHARMED; a Vane-chan6 ("El heredero de la Oscuridad") y AnnaHalliwell ("Los ángeles caídos", ¡Suerte con la reedición de tu fic!).**

******Recomendación especial de Charmed: "Hasta que la sangre nos separe" (Un fic mío y de Vane-chan6).**

******

* * *

**

**_Capítulo 18: El día de los enamorados es para los enamorados._**

-Creo que después de que tu caso haya sido tratado en cada clase, los rumores se acallaron bastante en una semana, pronto será asunto olvidado y nadie recordará tu nombre-dijo Piper mientras miraba televisión en la sala junto a sus hermanas.

-Claro, olvidado para ellos, yo nunca me voy a olvidar de una humillación así ¡Toda la escuela está hablando de mi!-bufó Phoebe tapándose la cara con las manos, sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo producto de la vergüenza- Por Dios Piper, hablaron de esto hasta en la escuela primaria, eso es para no salir de casa jamás en la vida otra vez, ¡El sicólogo escolar pasó por cada salón!

-Phoebe, lo siento en serio-respondió acongojada, mientras su hermana parecía haberla tomado contra las papas fritas y se las comía de un solo golpe, al menos había dejado de llorar y no se le había ocurrido tener otro ataque de risa furtivo producto de la alteración hormonal.

-No quiero saber qué va a pasar cuando se enteren que estoy embarazada-agregó llevándose un puñado de papas a la boca, notando que había olvidado echarle kétchup antes, y ahora se echaba directo de la botella a la boca para compensarlo.

-Eres una cerda-sentenció Paige asqueada, quitándole la botellita-No eres la única que ama el kétchup y ya lo llenaste de baba-dijo sosteniendo la botella con sus dedos pulgar e índice, a modo de pinza.

-No lo toqué genio-discutió Phoebe- me eché desde arriba, así, ¿Ves?-preguntó arrebatándole la botella de nuevo, echándose más a la boca tal como la primera vez; desde altura y lejos de los labios.

-No va a pasar nada Phoebe, tranquila-dijo Piper volviendo al tema, ignorando la estúpida pelea que había por el kétchup.

-A mí lo que me va a dar miedo, va a ser verle la cara a Prue cuando encuentren al culpable-agregó Paige, echándole casi la mitad de la botella a sus papas fritas antes de que Phoebe se acabara todo.

-¿Tú crees que lo van a encontrar? No seas ingenua-respondió Phoebe con un bostezo forzado, sacando más papas del centro de la mesa.

-Se acerca el baile-siguió Paige, ignorando la cara sucia de Phoebe-pronto se van a olvidar de ti, ya he visto a varios pendientes de saber con quiénes van a salir, y luego ¡Puf!-dijo haciendo la mímica y emitiendo un estruendo- Nadie recordará nada.

-Eso espero…mi única esperanza hasta ahora, está en que David vuelva-murmuró Phoebe sonriendo inconscientemente, pensando en el chico de uniforme deportivo y su lacio cabello.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron sus hermanas al mismo tiempo.

-Seremos pareja en el baile-respondió a Paige, quien rodaba los ojos y suspiraba con agotamiento.

-Claro, perfecto para desmentir rumores-murmuró Piper irónica, mientras Phoebe tomaba las papas definitivamente y usaba su vientre como mesita.

-Déjame en paz-contraatacó demostrando su molestia, al mismo tiempo en que las papas volaron al suelo.

-¡Oye!-chilló Paige al recibir la mayoría de la comida sobre los pies, manchando sus dedos y la alfombra con kétchup.

-Lo siento, no fui yo-dijo riéndose al ver los pies de Paige llenos de kétchup que ella misma había echado al plato.

-¿Ah no? ¿Quién fue, Gasparín?-preguntó mientras Piper se agachaba despacio para evitar marearse, a ayudar a limpiar sus pies.

-No, patada hacia adelante-comentó apuntándose a sí misma-uno de los dos podría postular a futbolista, en serio.

-Ja já, mira como me rio-dijo doblándose un poco para poder sacar bien el condimento que le había caído encima.

-Hablando de Prue-dijo Phoebe queriendo cambiar el tema- me sorprende que ya haya sobrevivido una semana sin devolverse.

-Y a mí-secundó Piper-espero que se esté divirtiendo en la ciudad.

-¡Ay!-se quejó Paige desistiendo en sus intentos de limpiarse- mejor me ducho más tarde, si seguimos así nos perderemos el final de la película.

-¿No que las comedias románticas eran predecibles?-preguntó Phoebe en tono burlesco.

-No he gastado una hora de mi vida viendo una película llamada "Mi novia Poli" para no ver el final.

-¿Quién puede ponerle Poli a alguien?-preguntó Piper, concentrándose nuevamente en lo que estaban viendo en la tele.

***

-Niñas, la primera presentación estuvo buena, pero necesitamos excelencia-decía la maestra, reunida con las chicas en una de las habitaciones del hotel, la semana anterior habían pasado entrenando como nunca y la presentación había sido una de las favoritas, pero todas sabían que confiarse solamente las haría perder-Hoy día pueden tomarse el día libre para que descansen, se despejen y conozcan un poco la ciudad-dijo mientras las caras de las chicas se iluminaban de la alegría y comenzaban a susurrar y comentar qué iban a hacer apenas salieran de ahí- pero disfrútenlo, porque los siguientes tres días van a ser del entrenamiento más exhaustivo del que jamás van a volver oír ¿De acuerdo?

-¡De acuerdo!-gritaron todas sin que su felicidad por tener el día libre se esfumara ante el último anuncio realizado por la maestra Peterson.

-Halliwell-llamó la maestra, deteniéndola antes de que saliera del cuarto junto a las demás.

-¿Si?-preguntó poniendo sus manos dentro del bolsillo de sus pantalones, algo distraída.

-Hay alguien abajo, esperándote en el salón-respondió la maestra no muy contenta.

-¿Alguien?-preguntó Prue frunciendo el ceño ¿Quién podría preguntar por ella en Nueva York?

-Dijo que se llamaba…-murmuró buscando el nombre en su agenda- Hackett Harder…-dijo cerrándola bruscamente, mientras Prue parecía entre sorprendida, enojada y curiosa, ¿Qué hacía él ahí? ¿Cómo la había encontrado? Y aún, ¿Cómo se había atrevido a ir a buscarla después de la discusión que habían tenido, sin haberla llamado o decirle algo antes?

-Gracias-dijo secamente, dando la vuelta para bajar a ver qué quería el chico.

-¿Pasa algo Prudence?-preguntó la maestra con tono autoritario, esperando una respuesta sincera y lo antes posible.

-No, nada, es…es un viejo amigo-dijo con una tranquila sonrisa falsa, tratando de sacarse a la maestra de encima, quien parecía no querer dejarla bajar con Hackett y la observaba en un escudriñante silencio, tratando de sacarle la verdad.

-De acuerdo, si necesitas algo, no dudes en decirme-se rindió la maestra, soltando su brazo para dejarla ir.

-No lo haré.

Al salir del cuarto, Prue se subió los pantalones, se acomodó la blusa y arregló el cabello-"Ok, solamente vas a ver a Hackett, con quien estás muy enojada y de quien no has oído noticias hace dos semanas, nada más, puedes hacerlo"-se dijo irónicamente a si misma, tomando aire profundamente, dando fuertes y decididos pasos hasta la escalera, si se iba caminando podría gastar algo de su ansiedad antes de llegar abajo.

Al llegar al primer piso, pudo divisar al joven rubio parado en el mostrador, preguntando nuevamente por ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Prue desdeñosamente y en posición pasivo-agresiva, tratando de mostrarle a Hackett que aún seguía molesta con él.

-Feliz navidad, y también año nuevo Prue, me alegra verte-respondió él, al mismo tiempo en que sus compañeras y compañeros se ponían a cuchichear acerca de quién era el tipo con quien Prue estaba hablando.

-Hablo en serio-respondió Prue sin bajar la guardia.

-Yo también, te traje un regalo-dijo pasándole una bolsita bellamente decorada y un ramo de rosas que sacó detrás de su espalda, las cuales recibió casi por inercia y un dejo de insensibilidad, no iba a comprarla con un par de flores-también te tengo una invitación al cine, luego a cenar…-terminó de decir, mientras las chicas empezaban a decir lo lindo, guapo y sexy, que les parecía Hackett y no lograban entender cómo no habían conocido antes al chico que ahora la estaba agasajando con tantos regalos; aunque Prue solamente lo miraba con cara de incredulidad.

-¿Crees que voy a llegar y aceptar así como…?-preguntaba retóricamente, hasta que Hackett la interrumpió besándola por sorpresa, haciendo que las mujeres emitieran un tierno "ohhh"-Imbécil-le gritó dándole una cachetada que dejó sus dedos marcados sobre la mejilla de Hackett, soltando todo lo que tenía en la mano, ahora los hombres emitían un cizañero "ohhh" y aplaudían divertidos ante la escena.

-Sé que estás enojada amor-dijo Hackett tomándola de la mano, evitando que se fuera.

-No me digas así-le contestó Prue con lentitud, remarcando cada palabra con la boca apretada por la rabia, sin reparar en soltarse de su agarre; podía sentir como su cara palma seguía palpitando después del golpe, y sus mejillas le ardían producto de la desfachatez con la que el chico se le aparecía y la besaba de esa forma, esperando a que ella volviera a él así como si nada.

-Prue, linda, no seas tan dura conmigo…-trató de insistir, acercándose cariñosamente, mientras ella sentía que estaba a punto de explotar.

-¿Dura? ¿Yo dura contigo? ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?-preguntó riéndose de él en su cara, completamente molesta, recordando que por su culpa su propia hermana casi la había atropellado.

-Que te amo-respondió tranquilamente.

-Eres increíble-le dijo negando con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos-vienes, me das regalos, luego te vas y te portas como un imbécil, luego vuelves a darme regalos y luego te vas otra vez y te portas como un imbécil de nuevo y ahora estás aquí, creyendo que va a funcionar porque…-decía subiendo su tono de voz y punzándolo con su dedo índice sobre el pecho, hasta que la interrumpió.

-Vine a pedirte disculpas-comenzó a decir, haciendo que la mandíbula de Prue se soltara un poco y se permitiera oír lo que él tenía que decir ¿Hackett cediendo en su orgullo? Le parecía algo casi imposible de ver luego de la pelea antes de navidad-pedí permiso para hacer unas investigaciones aquí, en Nueva York, para pasar más tiempo contigo…-continuó mientras la cara de Prue parecía destensarce por completo-no es justo que tengas que esperarme siempre, y tienes razón, tú siempre estás ahí cuando yo llego y…bueno, quiero hacer un esfuerzo por ti, por nosotros.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-preguntó Prue esbozando una escurridiza sonrisa, mirándolo a los ojos con ilusión.

-Más que nunca en mi vida-dijo con toda seriedad, tomando sus manos con delicadeza-¿Me das una oportunidad?-preguntó arrodillándose y recogiendo las cosas que Prue había tirado, ante la atenta mirada de los equipos de la escuela.

Prue lo miró a los ojos, disfrutando de aquel momento que era solo para ella, de Hackett arrodillado frente a sí, de las chicas mirándola con envidia y de los chicos sintiendo celos hacia su novio; podía tomar las disculpas así de simple y evitarse problemas, pero la parte cerebral y responsable de su personalidad la hicieron preguntar:

-¿Cómo sé que esta vez va a ser en serio? ¿Que no vas a volver a irte, a jugar conmigo otra vez?-preguntó mientras lo miraba desde arriba, sin atreverse a aceptar o rechazar nada todavía, todo parecía ser muy lindo, muy hermoso…pero también había sido así otras veces, para luego terminar todo mal otra vez.

-Puedo prometértelo-dijo poniéndose de pie, parándose en el centro del hall.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó cuando vio que se aclaraba la garganta.

-Recuperarte-contestó mientras se acomodaba el cabello y empezaba a hablar-Quiero pedir, públicamente, todas las disculpas del mundo a Prudence Halliwell –decía mientras el rostro de Prue tomaba colores cálidos y no sabía dónde esconderse producto de la vergüenza, pero tampoco podía negar que era lo más tierno que un chico había hecho por ella en mucho tiempo-Quiero prometer y jurar delante de todos ustedes, sus compañeros y amigos-dijo apuntando con índice hacia todos lados-que mis intenciones son serias, y que prometo nunca más volver a hacerle daño o hacerla sentir que no la amo-gritó volviendo a acercarse a ella, dejando de gritar-porque eso es lo que siento por ti Prue, amor-dijo agachándose nuevamente cerca de ella, mientras los demás cuchicheaban y suspiraban, y Prue sentía un cosquilleo de arriba abajo que le hacía recordar el por qué había puesto sus ojos en el chico que tenía delante de ella, humillándose por su perdón-¿Me perdonas?-preguntó mientras el hall se envolvía en un total silencio, esperando ansiosos la respuesta que Prue tardó en dar, solamente para torturarlo un poco más:

-Por supuesto-contestó finalmente, besándolo mientras lo ayudaba a pararse. Sabía que posiblemente era muy pronto, pero en general, su relación con Hackett siempre se había ido por el camino rápido y veloz…quizás, solamente cuando estaba con él podía sentirse como la quinceañera que nunca disfrutó ser, tomando decisiones apresuradas y viviendo los segundos sin pensar en las consecuencias, o en usar su sentido común en una equilibrada medida…quería mezclar a esa chica de diecisiete años unida a la causa rebelde, con la chica responsable y estresada que siempre había sido…solamente quería disfrutar las cosas, así, cómo venían, sólo por una vez…y eso era algo que solamente Hackett podía darle. Las chicas comenzaron a aplaudir y algunos chicos también; el sonrojo de Prue volvió a su cara, haciendo que su novio sonriera y acariciara su rostro-¿Salgamos? Hay mucho público aquí-dijo riéndose despacio.

-Vamos-secundó Hackett, siendo lo más gentil que podía, ofreciéndole su brazo mientras se iban juntos, con el resto de las chicas suspirando y soñando despiertas con algo así para ellas también; aunque Taylor parecía patear el suelo hecha ira y la frustración, y era calmada por Jessica y Michelle para que no comenzara un escándalo.

***

Piper, Leo y Fray estaban saliendo de la biblioteca, cuando una niña de unos trece años, morena y delgada se les acercó rápidamente, dejando a una chica atrás.

-¿A quién vas a invitar al baile de San Valentín?-preguntó Camille deteniéndose junto a Leo, en un agudo tono, pestañando constantemente.

-Perdón, ¿Tu eres…?-preguntó Leo encontrando un familiar parecido en la niña que le estaba hablando, pero no sabía si realmente la había visto alguna vez en otra parte.

-La hermana de Michelle, vengo a asegurarme de que no se te olvide pedirle que sea tu pareja-respondió coqueta, mientras Leo entendía de adónde había salido ese presentimiento de saber quién era y esa extraña actitud de pestañear como si el mundo se le fuera a ir en ello.

- Claro, no lo haré-respondió con una sonrisa mientras la niña se iba caminando presumidamente, haciendo que su cabello se moviera para los lados y su falda hiciera esperar a algunos chicos que mostrara un poco más; Piper apretó la mano de Leo con fuerza, casi cortando su circulación.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?-le dijo soltando su mano de repente, usándola para golpear su pierna producto de la inercia.

-Porque, Piper, es Michelle Moore-se adelantó Fray en responderle con usando su voz como para hacerle ver que era lo más lógico del universo, y demostrarle que estaba tan feliz como si Michelle le hubiera pedido salir a él.

-Tú cállate-respondió Piper dándole un codazo que hizo que Fray se afirmara el estómago después del golpe.

-Bueno, no sé, no tengo a nadie más a quien invitar-continuó Leo, haciéndose el que no quiere la cosa, recibiendo una mirada de desconcierto de parte de Piper.

-Nota mental-dijo Fray en voz alta, alejándose de ella, a segundos de que Piper le corrigiera de que las notas mentales, eran en la mente-No hacer enojar a Piper si está lo suficientemente para golpear… ¡Oye!-se quejó de nuevo cuando Piper se volvió a acercar para golpearlo otra vez.

-No es tan fácil reprimir mis ganas de golpearte si hablas estupideces-murmuró ella sintiéndose un poco culpable por descargar su rabia contra Leo en Fray.

-Vamos Piper, no pongas esa cara, sabes bien con quien quiero ir…

Ella miró a Fray con expresión de "Vete, conversación privada" pero este no reaccionó y seguía esperando atento a saber con quién quería ir Leo como para rechazar a Michelle.

-Ejem…Fray-susurró Piper cerca de su oído-generalmente las indirectas se subentienden, pero eres tú así que ¿Nos puedes dejar solos?-preguntó subiendo el tono de su voz, logrando que el chico llevara ambas manos a sus orejas, tratando de capear el ruido.

-Y la gente cree que eres tímida-murmuró tratando de reajustar su audición-pero claro, claro, siempre escondiéndole cosas a Fray-refunfuñó pateando el suelo-pero cuando sea presidente, ya van a ver, ya van a ver todos-siguió quejándose mientras los dos lo miraban negando con la cabeza y él se alejaba del lugar.

-¿Hoy es presidente?-preguntó Leo levantando una ceja.

-Ayer fue arquitecto, supongo que mañana será abogado o lechero-murmuró encogiéndose de hombros y Leo se empezó a reír por su comentario-¡Oye!-dijo ella riéndose también, feliz de compartir un momento tan simple con él-Mal pensado.

-¿Sabes algo?-dijo Leo retomando la caminata hacia el lado contrario de donde Fray se había ido, Piper emitió un "¿Hum?" acompañándolo también en el paseo-me encanta cuando te ríes…-dijo tomando sus manos entre las suyas-Quiero que esa sea la risa junto a mí en el baile de san Valentín-añadió mirándola directamente a los ojos, pero Piper bajó su vista.

-¡Genial!-respondió emocionada, cambiando de opinión y actitud rápidamente, soltando sus manos-quiero decir ¿Por qué no mejor, vamos al cine o a jugar algo? el baile del día de los enamorados es…bueno, tu sabes…-continuó jugando con su cabello.

-¿Para enamorados?-preguntó Leo divertido, Piper asintió.

-Eso dicen…

-Piper, cariño, yo te amo y tú me amas, ¿Cuál es el problema?-preguntó acariciando su mano, mientras comenzaba a ponerse nervioso por el siguiente comentario que iba a hacer.

-Leo, ya hemos hablado de esto…-dijo Piper soltándose de nuevo, completamente nerviosa; Leo tenía toda la razón en lo que estaba diciendo, y no es que ella no supiera que si no estaban juntos era porque ella no accedía.

-¿Piper?

-¿Si?-preguntó con incomodidad, mordiendo su labio y mirándolo con cara de circunstancia.

El corazón de Leo latía con tanta fuerza que comenzaba a dolerle, y sus manos comenzaban a sudar producto de la adrenalina que estaba sintiendo, iba a preguntarle, ahora, en ese momento y lugar…no era tan difícil, no era que no lo hubiera hecho antes…-"Claro que no lo has hecho antes"-se dijo a sí mismo-"¿Alguna vez te habías enamorado así? ¿Qué pasa si ella te rechaza? ¿Por qué lo piensas tanto?"-se dijo a si mismo negando con la cabeza, tratando de dispersar todos los pensamientos que lo rodeaban, era muy posible que ella le dijera que no, pero iba a intentarlo ahora y mil veces hasta conseguirlo, no importaba cuantas veces ella lo rechazara. Se aclaró la garganta, respiró profundamente y lo soltó: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

***

-Es tan deprimente ver cómo todo el mundo tiene pareja para el baile menos yo-suspiró Paige sintiéndose frustrada al ver como la mayoría de las chicas de su grado ya tenían a alguien para la próxima fiesta escolar.

-Oye, yo tampoco tengo pareja-le recordó Glenn mirándola con recelo, odiaba cuando ella lo pasaba por alto.

-No es lo mismo Glenn-respondió soplando su cabello fuera de su cara- tu eres un chico, tú pides las citas…-explicó apuntándolo para luego apuntarse a ella misma- yo soy la chica y creo que si ya no me pidieron, nadie se me va a acercar.

-No me hables con tu tono "Yo Tarzán, Tu Jane"-le reclamó causando una graciosa sonrisa en Paige-Y no exageres, aún quedan dos semanas para el baile, alguien va a pedirte salir luego, vas a ver.

-Eso espero, sino tendré una aburrida noche en casa-se quejó mientras le sacaba punta a su lápiz favorito, del cual casi ya no quedaba nada- Phoebe tiene a David, Prue tiene a Hackett, y Piper se las arreglará para hacer alguna cosa con Leo si es que no se animan a ir al baile…yo no tengo nada que hacer.

-No te deprimas, vas a ver que pronto alguien te pedirá salir, nadie podría dejar pasar a una chica tan linda así como así ¿No crees?

-Eres un tonto-dijo riéndose alegremente, sonrojándose un poco-tienes talento para hacer sentir bien a las mujeres, deberías apresurarte en pedirle salir a alguien, tu sabes, las buenas parejas se acaban rápido-dijo continuando en su dibujo, mientras Glenn tragaba saliva y juntaba todo su valor para pedirle que fuera su pareja; a pesar de haber compartido muchos bailes y fiestas juntos, no era lo mismo pedirle ser su pareja para Halloween o el baile del aniversario de la escuela, a pedirle que fuera su chica en el baile de San Valentín, no cuando ya no tenían ocho años y ahora las relaciones de pareja se veían un poco más serias.

-Sobre eso Paige-comenzó a decir unos minutos después, totalmente decidido y nervioso- yo…-dijo guardando silencio ante la atenta mirada de Paige, quien esperaba que terminara de hablar-"No seas tonto, no le vas a decir que te gusta, o que la amas, o que quieres casarte con ella algún día, aunque todo eso sea verdad; vamos, solamente pídele ir al baile contigo, no te asustes ¿Eres un hombre o una rata?"-Este…Paige, yo…

-¡Paige!-gritó una chica un par de mesas más atrás, corriendo hacia ella, haciendo que Gleen pateara el suelo y soltara todo el aire reprimido en sus pulmones, con unos deseos irremediables de matarla- ¡A que no adivinas quien me pidió ser su cita para el baile!

-No, ¿Quién?-preguntó emocionada, expectante por oír del chisme.

-¡Jason Becker! ¡Jason Becker!

-¿El del curso de al lado?, ¿Ese Jason Becker?-preguntó abriendo la boca producto de la sorpresa; Jason era un chico muy guapo, hermano de Jackson, Justin, Jeremy, James y Joshua Becker, todos grandes y destacados ex futbolistas de la escuela, excepto por Jackson, quien iba en el grado de Piper y Jason quien postularía apenas Jackson se graduara.

-¡Si!

-¿En serio? ¡Felicitaciones!-chilló Paige saltando de la mano de su amiga, la cual ya la había mareado con sus "Jason esto" "Jason esto otro" "Jason es tan lindo".

-Sí, yo pensé que iba a invitar a la tarada de Camille…tú sabes, tiene babeando a su curso como sucias ratas y…

-Ya, cálmate-interrumpió Paige riendo- ¡Lo importante es que conseguiste a Jason! ¡Ayyy! , te vas a ver tan linda con tu vestido y…

Las palabras de Paige y Martha se perdieron en la cabeza de Glenn, quien solamente miraba con decepción como todo el valor que había juntado se iba poco a poco-Quería saber si quieres ir conmigo al baile…-murmuró muy despacio, de forma en que Paige no escuchara lo que había dicho; y aunque hubiera hecho el comentario en voz alta, ella estaba demasiado distraída celebrando como para escuchar parte de su declaración.

***

-Oye, ¡Cuidado!—se quejó Phoebe al sentir que alguien chocaba con ella y caía al suelo al venir distraída.

-Lo siento, perdón, no estaba mirando-se disculpó Piper rápidamente, mientras Phoebe la ayudaba a levantarse otra vez, sin reparar en el por qué su hermana venía corriendo.

-O he ganado fuerza junto con unos kilos extra, o tú estás más liviana-comentó Phoebe ayudando a Piper a acomodar su ropa y cabello.

-¿Tienes algo para comer?-preguntó Piper ansiosa, necesitaba llevarse algo dulce a la boca rápido o iba a morir ahí mismo…se sentía tan culpable, tan nerviosa…

-Claro, siempre lista-respondió Phoebe con una gran sonrisa, sacando dos bolsas de papas fritas de su casillero-toma, ten una.

-Gracias-dijo Piper empezando y terminando de comerse las papas tan rápido como Phoebe-Creo que aún tengo hambre…-confesó después de comprobar que tanto su bolsa como la de su hermana no tenían rastros de comida.

-Yo también-respondió Phoebe con una sonrisa golosa y los ojos llenos de ganas de comer algo dulce para calmar los antojos-vamos al kiosco, tengo algo de dinero-dijo buscando su billetera entre sus cosas; al regresar al casillero de Phoebe a guardar algunas, se encontraron con Paige buscando algo en el suyo.

-¿Qué ustedes dos no se cansan de comer?-preguntó viéndolas con sus bolsos llenos de dulces.

-Yo tengo mis razones, una madre jamás le niega la comida a sus hijos-dijo Phoebe mientras Paige rodaba los ojos.

-Excusas, ¿Acaso Piper también tiene "sus razones"?-preguntó mientras sacaba un par de dulces para ella y Glenn de entre todas las cosas que sus hermanas tenían-Sus razones de querer empatarle a Phoebe y subir veinte kilos también ¿No?-preguntó mientras Phoebe la ignoraba y Piper pensaba en que Paige estaba en lo cierto, ni con todo el ejercicio del mundo iba a poder quemar las calorías que estaba comiendo-Además Pheebs, eso no es comida, eso es chatarra, y si algo necesitas comer es verduras y frutas, no grasa, colesterol y calorías extra, ¿Cuánto más quieres engordar?

-Para tu información, he subido trece-se defendió fingiendo estar ofendida.

-Estás empezando a sonar como Leo-le dijo Piper recordando sus sermones de comida saludable, vitaminas, y otras cosas que ella sabía pero se empecinaba en ignorar-Hablando de eso…Me dijo que lo fuera a encontrar y casi lo olvido ¡Me tengo que ir!-mintió yéndose rápidamente de ahí con su meta clara; llegar al baño antes de que se acabara el recreo.

-Creo que alguien te está quitando el título de rara-dijo Paige mirando como Piper se iban corriendo, casi atropellando a media escuela en el camino-¿Compraste lollypops?-preguntó volteando a revisar qué había comprado Phoebe en el negocio.

-Claro, aquí tienes…hipócrita, vida sana, comida sana, bla bla…

***

-Mis pies me matan-se quejó Jessica dejando unas cuantas bolsas sobre una silla, sentándose junto a todo el resto del equipo de animadoras, incluyendo también a Sam; se las habían ingeniado para ir al centro comercial y que los chicos cargaran sus paquetes hasta el almuerzo, prometiéndoles la tarde libre de ellas y treinta dólares para cada burro de carga.

-¿De qué te quejas? Yo he cargado todas tus bolsas, si hubiera sabido lo horrible que era el trabajo jamás hubiera aceptado los 30 dólares-se quejó Michael, miembro del equipo de fútbol.

-Déjala Mitch, si yo tuviera unos zapatos de tan mala calidad como esos, y tan horrendos-añadió Michelle riéndose con malicia-también tendría dolor de pies.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-inquirió Jessica sintiéndose ofendida y humillada frente a David-Solamente estás celosa porque compré el sweater que tú querías llevar.

-¿Celosa? ¿Yo? ¿De alguien como tú?-respondió soltando una larga e irónica risa que hacía que Jessica comenzara a enojarse más y el resto previera una pelea de egos que iba a ponerse cada vez peor.

-Siempre has estado celosa de mí, de mis giros, de mis logros y de que los chicos se fijen más en mí que en ti-contraatacó Jessica esperando dejar callada a Michelle, pero no fue así.

-Por favor, has estado llorando por David casi un mes, ¿De qué éxito con los chicos estás hablando?

-Al menos tuve a David un tiempo porque él quiso estar conmigo y no tuve que arrastrarme por él cómo tú, que acosas a un chico que no te mira, y prefiere a FrankenPiper que estar contigo diez minutos -respondió mientras Sam y las demás que no pertenecían a ese grupo de amigas, trataban de tomar nota para contarle a Prue toda la pelea que se estaba perdiendo, estaban totalmente impresionadas porque tuvieran una discusión como esa delante de ellas, pero era posible que el entrenamiento y el cansancio las tuviera más irritables de lo normal.

-¿Crees que eres mejor que yo con los chicos?-preguntó Michelle, queriendo quedarse con la última palabra, poniéndose de pie y llevando sus manos a las caderas, para imponer autoridad.

-Lo tengo claro-respondió cruzándose de brazos en posición de contraataque.

-Vamos a ver eso-respondió mientras dejaba el patio de comidas al mismo tiempo que Jessica, pero por el lado opuesto.

-¿Qué hago con las bolsas?-preguntó Mitchell mirando a Taylor y otras, quienes solamente suspiraron y se pusieron a darle más instrucciones.

-Wow, el grupo Z se va disolviendo-comentó Samantha mientras se reía para sus adentros de la estúpida discusión que acababan de tener sus compañeras-me parece increíble que sea tan, pero tan tontas como para gritarse así por un par de zapatos.

***

Piper estaba sentada sobre la taza el baño con las piernas en alto, de manera que nadie supiera que ella estaba ahí sentada y llorando. Había sido una idiota, una estúpida, ¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido que decirle que no a Leo era una buena idea? Claro, ella quería decirle que si con toda su alma…pero era tan estúpida.

-Soy una imbécil-se dijo a sí misma, pateando la puerta con fiereza, llamando inconscientemente la atención de un par de chicas que estaban afuera retocando su maquillaje y cabello.

-¿Escuchaste eso?-preguntó Camille a Missy en un susurro, cerrando su labial sin cuidado.

-Sí, lo hice-susurró de vuelta.

-"Eres una estúpida, una imbécil, una tarada"-se decía mientras jalaba su cabello desde la raíz, tratando de sacar todos esos sentimientos de sí misma, pero no lo lograba, lo único que podía hacer aparte de recordar el rotundo "No" que le había respondido a Leo, eran las palabras de Paige "Calorías, grasa, 20 kilos, ¿No paran de comer?, engordar"-"Ni siquiera puedo tener la mínima fuerza de voluntad para no engordar…aunque tiene solución ¿Verdad?"

-Voy a ver, tú sígueme sin meter ruido-le pidió Camille a Missy, quien obedeció en el instante dando sigilosos pasos hasta la puerta en donde habían escuchado el sonido.

-No Piper, espera…-murmuró en voz alta-"No has hecho tantos esfuerzos para echarlo a perder así cómo así…"

-Hazme una escalera-ordenó Camille a Missy, quien se las arregló para poner sus manos a forma de propulsor, ayudando a la hermana de Michelle a observar desde arriba quién era la persona que aparentemente estaba vomitando.

-¿Qué era? ¿Quién era?-preguntó luego de bajar a Camille y correr fuera del baño para no ser descubiertas.

-¡Era Piper Halliwell!-dijo Camille sin poder contener su emoción.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tiene de especial eso?

-¿Qué no entiendes Missy? –Preguntó disgustada rodando los ojos, aburrida de que tuviera que explicarle cada detalle para cada cosa-Estaba vomitando.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya lo entiendo! –fingió aplaudiendo con emoción logrando que Camille sonriera para seguir contando su plan-espera, no es cierto, no entiendo ¿Qué tiene que estuviera vomitando?

La sonrisa de Camille se desinfló y respiró profundamente, contando hasta diez antes de decir cualquier cosa-Veamos, te lo digo de una forma en que puedas entenderlo: Piper Halliwell es bulímica.

-¡Noooo!-exclamó sin poder creer la nueva información- espera, espera, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿No se pudo haber enfermado y ya?

-Missy, alguien que se enferma no se mete los dedos a la garganta para vomitar.

-¿Y qué significa eso para nosotras? ¿En qué nos ayuda?

-No lo sé, lo que diga Michelle será lo que haremos…aunque yo pienso que tendrá dos opciones-respondió tomando a su amiga del hombro, mostrándole una gráfica imaginaria- O nos dice de quién se embarazó Phoebe o toda la escuela se enterará de ella y su particular dieta.

***

-¿Sabes? La maestra y Sam, nadie sabe cómo, parecieron tener bastantes cosas en común-decía Prue revolviendo el vaso de jugo que tenía junto a ella; Hackett la había llevado a comer a un restaurante bastante popular en la ciudad de Nueva York aunque al principio Prue se había negado a hacerlo gastar dinero, ya que ella no podía costear la cita, pero él había insistido tanto que no pudo seguir diciendo que no.

-Yo tampoco sabría, esa mujer da miedo, vieras la cara que me puso cuando pregunté por ti-respondió fingiendo un escalofrío.

-Ella solamente se preocupa por nosotras, es una buena persona cuando la conoces bien.

-Si, como sea, Oh gracias-dijo distrayéndose al firmar la cuenta de la comida y pagando, sin dejar que Prue se fijara en el precio.

-No me gusta que pagues todo lo que hacemos juntos, yo quiero ayudar-dijo buscando dinero en su bolso, en donde encontró un poco de dinero que sin duda no alcanzarían para costear ni un cuarto del almuerzo.

-No-insistió Hackett bajando su bolso con delicadeza-yo invito, yo pago-sonrió.

-Eso no es justo, tú siempre pagas.

-Si quieres puedes dejar la propina-continuó sonriendo, dejando caer el bolso de Prue por accidente, haciendo que el dinero que había adentro también cayera.

-¡Soy una torpe!-recriminó algo avergonzada, tratando de recoger sus cosas, mientras Hackett dejaba caer unos veinte dólares de su propio dinero al suelo, mientras ayudaba a Prue.

-Cosas recogidas, puedes dejar la propina-le recordó Hackett al terminar de ordenar todo lo que se había caído, Prue sonrió.

-Algo es algo…-dijo dejando sobre la mesa unos cinco dólares, maldiciendo internamente por el gasto de dinero innecesario que estaba haciendo, pero no podía permitir que Hackett siguiera pagando todo, en algo, aunque fuera poco, ella tenía que ayudar.

-¿Quieres ir al paseo de la estatua de la libertad? –preguntó Hackett mientras la camarera sacaba los platos y vasos de la mesa, y ambos preparaban sus cosas para irse-Yo ya he ido, pero podemos ir juntos para que lo conozcas.

Prue ladeó la cabeza y recordó el paseo por la bahía en donde la mitad de sus compañeras se habían bajado vomitando, mareadas por el paseo en bote.

-Fuimos hace unos días con el grupo, ¿Conoces algún otro lugar donde podamos ir?-preguntó devolviéndose bajo el toldo del restaurante al sentir algunas gotas de agua sobre su cabello-Olvidé el paraguas, maldición-se quejó quitándose algunas gotas de agua de su cabello.

-¿Te parece ir a visitar Manhattan?-gritaba Hackett sin parar de caminar hacia la calle, deteniendo un taxi en la esquina más cercana-¡Espera, no te muevas de ahí!-ordenó haciendo que el vehículo diera la vuelta para recogerla exactamente en la puerta del local, haciéndole un gesto a Prue para que corriera y se subiera rápido.

-Gracias-dijo complacida, recostándose en el pecho de su novio, observando las gotas que caían por la ventana y terminaban acumulándose en el borde inferior del vidrio-Manhattan está un poco lejos ¿Crees que podamos ir y volver en unas horas?

-Con Hackett Harder como su guía turístico, querida Srta. Halliwell, todo es posible-respondió entre risas alegres intercaladas con dulces y cariñosos besos que los dos estaban disfrutando más que nunca.

***

-David, David, David-se dijo mirándose al espejo en el baño de hombres, mientras posaba y admiraba su musculatura- ¿Por qué Dios te ama tanto para hacerte tan hermoso? ¿Ah?-se preguntó probando su sonrisa desde distintos ángulos, sin notar que había alguien parada en la puerta desde hace un rato.

-Hola Dave-escuchó decir al mismo tiempo en que sentía cómo una mano acariciaba su espalda desde el cuello hasta la zona lumbar, provocándole un profundo escalofrío, reparando en el reflejo de la persona que lo había tocado.

-¿Hola?-preguntó dándose vuelta, encontrándose cara a cara con Michelle-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿El baño de los chicos no te dice nada?

-¿Alguna vez lo has hecho en un baño?-insinuó acercándolo a la pared, trancando la puerta para evitar que alguien entrara y los interrumpiera.

-No, claro que no-respondió sin entender su punto-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

-Hacer que tu respuesta sea un sí-respondió sonriendo, lanzándose contra él por sorpresa en un apasionado beso que él no interrumpió; le demostraría fehacientemente a Jessica que ella podía tener a quien quisiera, incluso a su tan amado David; nunca le había importado pasar por encima de alguien para conseguir sus objetivo, y que fuera su amiga no era un impedimento para conseguir lo que fuera que deseara.

***

-Oye Fray, Piper y yo vamos a comer afuera, nos vemos en clases-anunció Leo tomando sus cosas y su bandeja, siendo seguido por la susodicha hasta las gradas de la escuela en total silencio. Al llegar ahí se acomodaron, Piper puso sus mochilas entre los dos, como creando un espacio que los separara.

-Te traje aquí para que comieras a tu ritmo, no para que no lo hicieras y te quedaras mirando a un punto fijo-dijo Leo interrumpiendo el silencio entre ambos, recibiendo una tímida mirada de Piper.

-¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó empezando a desesperarse y a llorar sin que él lo notara.

-¿Hacer qué?-preguntó Leo concentrado en cortar su carne, mientras Piper dejaba su bandeja en un lado, lejos de ella.

-Leo, yo no entiendo qué pasa contigo…-comenzó a decir siendo interrumpida por él.

-Vaya, parece que no soy el único que no entiende que pasa con el otro-respondió sarcásticamente, enterrando más el cuchillo en la carne, como descargando sus confusiones mentales en eso.

-Leo, escucha…yo no soy-comenzó a tartamudear, fijándose en que él no la estaba mirando y seguía ocupado en su comida- ¡Mírame! –chilló dándole un manotazo a la bandeja, haciendo que cayera al suelo, ante la sorprendida mirada de Leo-escúchame y hazlo bien –gritó empezando a neurotizarse, mientras él parecía estar más sorprendido que antes-Yo lo único que puedo ser para ti es un problema y la verdad, lo que menos quiero es lastimarte y trato de alejarte ¡Pero no! Tú, ¡Tu, tu sigues aquí! de una u otra manera tú sigues aquí y no entiendo por qué-continuó exasperándose aún más, mientras el chico trataba de contar hasta diez y no escandalizarse por el griterío que Piper estaba armando-Yo no quiero que sigas a mi lado, ¡No quiero que sufras conmigo! Menos por mi-susurró recuperando el aire para seguir gritando-Yo no logro entenderte ¡No pareces una persona normal! ¿Acaso no te han bastado todas las veces en que yo te he rechazado, te he gritado, te he golpeado para irte y no acercarte más a mi?-continuó enumerando cosas, sintiendo como en cada palabra se le desgarraba más el corazón-Y tú…-dijo secándose las lágrimas violentamente con su manga, mientras Leo trataba de evitar dejar caer las suyas y agradecía estar sentado sin que ella pudiera sentir el temblor de sus piernas-tú sigues aquí, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te vayas? Yo no puedo darte más que problemas Leo ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entender eso?

-Porque Te amo-interrumpió en un temblor que lo propulsó hasta los labios de Piper, dejándola en silencio, cortando sus gritos, quejas, llantos y reclamos; dejándose llevar por el sentimiento, por aquel contacto dulce y tierno que parecía ser mucho mejor que la primera vez en que lo había besado semanas atrás en su casa, después de enterarse de lo de Phoebe.

Las lágrimas de Piper empapaban el rostro de Leo mientras el beso bajaba la intensidad a medida en que a ambos les empezaba a faltar el aire para seguir subsistiendo; se separaron despacio, como temiendo dar un paso en falso, cuando Leo habló:

-Quiero que seas mi novia-repitió despejando sus ojos de las lágrimas, retirando junto a la humedad los dejos de maquillaje que ella había estado utilizando para ocultar sus profundas y violetas ojeras, producidas por el mal sueño y la sobre exigencia que le daba a su cuerpo.

Piper cerró los ojos y contestó lentamente, como analizando cada palabra, pronunciándolas con dificultad y temor:

-Yo también quiero ser tu novia, pero no sé qué decisión tomar-respondió abrazándolo con desesperación, dejándose acariciar por él.

-Solamente di que si…

-Tengo miedo de que no funcione, tengo miedo de perderte...no quiero equivocarme-continuó acurrucándose en su pecho, escondiéndose entre su ropa, casi como un gatito asustado.

-Yo también tengo miedo de perderte…-respondió Leo, sintiendo un escalofrío que le comprimió el corazón ante el contacto tan cercano con Piper-No quiero que esta enfermedad te aleje de mi vida.

-Después de decirte que no…no pude evitar comer muchos dulces, por ansiedad-comenzó a explicar, sintiendo vergüenza de ella misma-luego…

-Lo vomitaste -dijo sintiendo como las palabras le pesaban en la boca y salían con dificultad de sus labios.

-No quiero seguir así Leo…pero, al mirarme al espejo, al ver lo maravillosos que son todos los demás…no puedo evitar sentir…que soy…nada-dijo sin entender muy bien sus propias razones, a veces poner los sentimientos en una oración no era tan simple.

-¿Cuánto…?-preguntó tratando de no romperse frente a ella.

-50.

-Habías prometido no bajar un gramo ¿Acaso no tomas tu vida en serio?-comenzó a gritar, bajando su tono de voz de a poco, debía ser lo suficientemente difícil confesarle ese tipo de cosas como para que le gritara por ser honesta.

-Sé lo que prometí, yo tampoco quiero seguir así Leo; estoy aburrida de comer, dejar de comer, comer , vomitar-dijo mientras se acercaba más a él, como tratando de fundirse con su cuerpo en aquel abrazo-Estoy tan cansada–confesó empezando a ahogarse entre sus lágrimas– Me siento agotada, débil, enferma…quiero sentirme bien, tener energía, estoy aburrida de levantarme todos los días después de mucho intentarlo, porque, porque mis brazos no me sostienen y estoy tan cansada de distraerme en clases o quedarme dormida en inglés-continuó expresando todo lo que sentía en ese momento, algunas de las cosas que la perturbaban y le dolían desde un tiempo hasta esa parte- No quiero más esto Leo, quiero volver a mi vida, quiero estar contigo como al principio, quiero poder sentarme y compartir un postre con mis hermanas, quiero estar bien otra vez, por favor-terminó con hilo de voz y un suspiro profundo y largo.

–Tranquila Piper, vas a estar bien, lo prometo–dijo acariciando su cabello con dulzura, sin saber, por primera vez en muchos años, qué era lo que tenía que decir; estaba preocupado, no le gustaba verla así…no quería seguir sosteniéndola en sus brazos, no quería sentir un golpe directo en el corazón al notar lo grande que le quedaba la ropa en comparación a antes y a la nueva prominencia de sus costillas enterrándose contra su pecho; Él también quería llorar, pero no podía…él debía cuidar de Piper.

***

Phoebe y Paige habían llegado a casa hace unas horas atrás, mientras la primera estudiaba y trataba de ordenar un poco su dieta, la segunda estaba en su cuarto pintando en sus lienzos.

-¿Qué haces Paige?-preguntó Phoebe sentándose en la cama con cuidado, procurando no sufrir ningún tipo de accidente.

-Dibujo-contestó sin tomarle atención, concentrada en la mezcla de colores adecuada para el paisaje que estaba pintando.

-¿No tienes tarea de nada?-volvió a preguntar sin tener algún buen tema de conversación para debatir y estaba un poco aburrida de estudiar y repasar fórmulas químicas que poco y nada le iban a servir más adelante en la vida.

-Sí, pero no voy a hacerla-respondió haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano en la que tenía su pincel-¿Crees que debería ser un día nublado o soleado?-preguntó volviendo a concentrarse en el cuadro que estaba haciendo.

-Detén tu caballo Matthews ¿Cómo que no vas a hacer la tarea y ya?-continuó Phoebe volviendo al tema, cuando Paige se ponía rebelde o silenciosa, siempre era señal de malas noticias o problemas existenciales.

-Es de religión, no es nada importante-murmuró entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de ubicar el mejor ángulo para ubicar las nubes, había decidido que sería un clima nublado.

-¿Dónde dejaste eso de "un puesto para Jesús esta noche"?-insistió Phoebe-Si sigo pasando el día sentada y acostada, voy a terminar más plana del trasero de lo que era antes-pensó en voz alta, tratando de alivianar el ambiente.

-No se trata de eso Phoebe, pero la tarea es tonta y no voy a hacerla-le dijo Paige con un deje de amargura, sin caer en la broma de su hermana.

Phoebe asintió para ella misma, y no supo como continuar la conversación-me gustan tus dibujos, son lindos.

-Gracias.

-Este…bueno…-continuó Phoebe, tosiendo un poco, sin obtener respuestas o reacciones-Esto es estúpido Paige, voy al punto ¿De qué era la tarea?

-Era del aborto…-contestó desanimada. A Phoebe se le comprimió el corazón-esto está horrible-dijo Paige rompiendo su pintura, abriendo otro lienzo para volver a empezar, guardando silencio unos segundos antes de continuar-No pienso hacer una investigación sobre eso, se me revuelve el estómago en el solo hecho de pensar…en…ustedes.

Un pequeño-"Oh"-Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Phoebe al sentirse tocada por el tema más de lo que le hubiese gustado-Lo siento Paige, creo que te he presionado mucho con todo esto y has tenido que ser fuerte para ayudarme-suspiró tratando de llamar la atención de Paige- una niña de tu edad no debería estar preocupada de estas cosas…ni siquiera debería tomarles mucha atención, ni bueno, yo…no sé qué decirte ahora…-finalizó buscando alguna respuesta o comentario en la cara de su hermanita, obteniendo una cálida sonrisa.

-No necesitas decir nada Pheebs, es parte de nuestra herencia, tu sabes, vidas complicadas…unos cuantos dramas familiares-comentó hundiéndose de hombros y dando unas pinceladas sin sentido- pero no me interesa pensar en eso ¿Sabes? A pesar de todo, tenemos muchas cosas por las cuales dar gracias-insistió encontrando nuevamente la inspiración para su dibujo.

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó Phoebe sin saber si emocionarse o deprimirse por la respuesta que, si bien era sincera y apegada a la realidad, no era algo por lo que saltar y gritar de felicidad.

-Oh si…-respondió Paige sonriendo al encontrar la mezcla perfecta en colores, después de haber tratado muchas veces sin lograr nada-Espera, ¿Son risas las que escucho allá abajo?-preguntó tratando de agudizar el oído y lograr escuchar que pasaba en el primer piso de la casa.

-Sí, creo que sí-secundó Phoebe tratando de poner atención en los sonidos, entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Es Piper y…

-…un chico?-preguntó Paige frunciendo el ceño, mirando a Phoebe quien tenía la misma cara de duda.

***

-Bienvenido a casa, novio-dijo Piper riéndose, mientras colgaba las llaves en el perchero y le daba un corto beso en los labios a Leo.

-Muchas gracias, ¿Puedo colgar tu chaqueta, novia?-preguntó Leo siguiendo el tonto juego de enamorados que habían estado haciendo desde la conversación en las gradas.

-Claro, pero déjame pagarte el favor, mi novio-dijo encariñándose de nuevo apoyando su mano sobre su pecho, mientras se reían.

-¿Tiene de esos besos que tanto me encantan y por los cuales he tenido que esperar más de lo que una persona "Normal" haría, novia?-preguntó Leo tomándola de la cintura, tocando la nariz de Piper con su dedo índice.

-Todos los que quieras amor-respondió cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cuello, arreglando el cuello de la camisa de Leo mientras él la atraía por la cintura.

-¡Aleluya!-gritaron Phoebe y Paige, con esta última saltando, sonrojando a la pareja que saltó desde sus posiciones producto de la sorpresa, haciendo que Piper llevara sus manos al pecho instintivamente.

-Oigan, ¿No conocen la palabra "privacidad"?-preguntó Piper entre enojada y contenta, arreglando su cabello y su blusa.

-No-respondió Paige riéndose animadamente.

-¿Y ustedes no conocen el dicho "Consigan una habitación"?-continuó Phoebe chocando sus manos con las de su hermana menor, haciendo que Piper se sonrojara al recordar cierto episodio en casa de Leo el día en que se había quedado a dormir ahí.

-Vayan a poner la mesa, hoy Leo se queda a cenar-dijo Piper tratando de reconstituir la calma en la casa, aunque sabía que después de lo que sus hermanas habían visto, eso iba a ser prácticamente imposible.

-¿Desde cuándo son novios?-preguntó Phoebe.

-¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?-añadió Paige.

-Dije que vayan a poner la mesa-respondió la Piper dándoles una mirada de "O se van y dejan de hacer preguntas, o empiezo a avergonzarlas también a ustedes".

-Hoy cantarán los ángeles-canturreó Paige, desviando el tema, tendría respuestas de Piper más tarde, cuando entre ella y Phoebe la obligaran a contarles todo mientras Prue las escuchaba por el teléfono.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-preguntó Leo divertido.

-No tengo idea-respondió Piper encogiéndose de hombros-a veces es bueno ignorar los comentarios de Paige y Phoebe, tu sabes, salud mental.

-Quería decir que hoy habrá postre incluido, ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo como Dios manda!-Explicó Paige corriendo a la cocina y de la ira de Piper.

-Piper y Leo, sentados en un árbol…-comenzaron a cantar las menores, una vez dentro de la cocina, protegidas por la puerta de cualquier ataque o mirada asesina de los novios.

-Te amo-dijo Leo riéndose ante la avergonzada cara de su nueva chica.

-Yo también te amo y prometo hacer todo lo posible porque esto funcione.

***

-Fue una lástima que no hayamos podido ir a Manhattan hoy…prometo llevarte antes de que el viaje termine.

-No te preocupes, pasear por la ciudad fue divertido y tener dieciocho años tiene sus ventajas…

-¿Ah sí, cuáles serían esas?-preguntó con picardía, la cual no fue correspondida por ella.

-Poder venir a este local contigo, Sam no hubiera podido entrar…-continuó tratando de mantener las alborotadas hormonas de Hackett en su lugar.

-¿No se supone que la mayoría de edad es a los 21?-preguntó algo confundido, las leyes estadounidenses no eran su fuerte al no ser del país.

-Sí, pero tienes algunas ventajas después de los 18.

-He disfrutado el día contigo Prue, echaba de menos estos momentos-dijo tomando las manos de Prue entre las suyas, acariciándolas despacio.

-Yo también Hackett-respondió mirando su reloj casi dándole un ataque ahí mismo- y no quiero sonar insensible pero tengo que irme ahora ya-dijo Prue deprimida y preocupada al percatarse de la hora-son las doce…

-¿Tienes complejo de cenicienta?-preguntó Hackett divertido, queriendo hacerla reir; Prue frunció el ceño.

-El toque de queda era a las once, a las doce deberíamos estar en la cama…la maestra pasará lista en diez minutos-dijo Prue nerviosa-Qué voy a hacer, no me fijé en la hora, voy a tener problemas-se dijo apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa y su cabeza entre sus manos, tratando de relajarse y encontrar una solución para su problema, pero no se le ocurría nada para retroceder el tiempo.

-Ven-dijo Hackett tomando la mano de Prue con suavidad-vamos a bailar.

-Pero…-balbuceó Prue, ¿Acaso él no había escuchado todo lo que había dicho?-tengo que…-no alcanzó a decir "irme" cuando Hackett había puesto su índice sobre sus labios.

-Yo me encargo si te regañan, además, entre una y dos horas de retraso…es llegar tarde igual, ¿Verdad?

-No creo que sea una buena idea-dijo Prue comenzando a ponerse nerviosa, pero por otra parte, Hackett tenía un poco de razón.

-Confía en mí, ¿No puedes relajarte sólo una vez?

Prue no quiso rebatir más, ella quería quedarse ahí…quizás, podría romper un poquito las reglas, de todas maneras, esa ocasión jamás se volvería a repetir otra vez…ellos dos juntos, en un paseo sin preocupaciones, en un pequeño pub en Nueva York…

-Es una pieza lenta…no soy buena, en esas cosas-mintió Prue avergonzada; las piezas lentas eran sus favoritas, pero también eran muy comprometedoras cuando se bailaba con alguien que te atraía tanto como Hackett a ella…nunca sabías cuando podía aparecer el amor, y si ella quería evitar algo, era enamorarse de él.

-Yo te guio-respondió Hackett, arrastrándola al a pista de baile, en donde varias parejas ya se habían reunido. Ambos se pusieron en sus posiciones, mientras Hackett ponía una de sus manos sobre la cintura de Prue, y ella afirmaba las suyas sobre el hombro y pecho de su novio.

-Ah…-murmuró Prue sonrojada, recordando las primeras citas que habían tenido, antes de que todo se volviera aburrido, monótono y él hubiera decidido empezar a viajar y dejarla sola.

-Una dama necesita-dijo acercando a Prue hacia sí, con un seguro movimiento del brazo que tenía sobre su cintura- un hombre que la entienda-dijo dando un paso hacia adelante, mientras ella seguía sus pasos, mirándolo detenidamente a los ojos-un hombre que la cuide, la proteja…-continuó girando un poco, cambiando de lugar en una especie de vals que comenzaba a ser cada vez más dulce, más romántico.  
Cada paso de Hackett era seguido fielmente por Prue, quien ya no podía recordar ningún tipo de discusión o de disgusto con el alemán, y solamente sentía como sus piernas comenzaban a tiritar del nerviosismo y como ese momento podía durar para siempre sin que le molestara o le aburriera; en ese instante nada existía, nada, solamente ella y su príncipe azul.

-Una dama necesita a alguien que la haga sentir una princesa, que la acoja en su fuerte pecho-dijo mientras atraía nuevamente a Prue hacia así, haciéndola suspirar y sentir que estaba nuevamente sobre nubes, en un cuento en donde todos los demás ya no importaban- Un hombre que le haga saber que nunca va a pasarle nada mientras él esté junto a ella, que la haga sentir que es la reina del mundo-dijo mientras la música terminaba de sonar, y la mayoría de las personas dejaban de bailar- y que sepa –dijo mientras Prue trataba de calmar su respiración-que siempre va a estar en la cima para él-terminó acariciando su rostro con suavidad, pidiéndole permiso a los ojos de su princesa para poder besarla.

Prue entendió el mensaje de Hackett, y retiró su cabello hacia tras para que no les estorbara, mientras otra canción comenzaba a sonar y la gente volvía a disfrutar un nuevo lento, del cual ninguno de los dos se percató entremedio del tierno y dulce beso que estaban compartiendo.

-Te amo-dijo Hackett volviendo invitándola a volver a bailar.

-Tengo que irme ya-dijo Prue complicada, mirando el reloj de su muñeca-son las doce y quince.

-Al menos logré retenerte otros quince minutos de tu tortuosa rutina ¿No?-respondió sonriendo, dándole tranquilidad a Prue, quien esbozó una sonrisa- Vamos, te llevo.

* * *

**Lo sé, aburrido, malo, pésimo!! Pero todos los avances e indicios, tendrán sus frutos más adelante, van a ver ;)**


	20. Algunas verdades

**Notas de la autora:**

Quiero darle la bienvenida y las gracias a_** Dyego Halliwell **_quien muy amablemente me dejó un review en mi otro fic; quería decirte que realmente tu review fue un enorme regalo (Igual que todos!!) y que me hizo súper feliz como una semana jaja, no importa que no seas usuario, siempre se pueden dejar comentarios anónimos =) me gustaría mucho saber tu opinión y lo que te gustaría ver/leer también!! Como ya dije, bienvenido y espero que te pases en un comentario al final de este capitulo, aunque sea para decirme que leíste mis saludos!!!

Saludos especiales a ViiryYuzukii (Autora de fic de Naruto "Pasado, Presente, Futuro y Amor" ) y a bellaHerms22 (Autora de fic de Harry Potter "Tu y yo AU") y también a beast girl halliwell 22 (Autora de varios fics!!).

Sección CHARMED; a Vane-chan6 ("El heredero de la Oscuridad").

**Recomendación especial de Charmed: "Hasta que la sangre nos separe" (Un fic mío y de Vane-chan6).**

******

* * *

**

**_Capítulo 19: Algunas verdades I._**

–"Le contaremos tu secreto a todos".

Esa era la oración que no paraba de darle vueltas a Piper; llevaba casi una semana saliendo con Leo, Prue estaba obteniendo excelentes resultados en sus competencias, Phoebe parecía no tener problemas de ningún tipo y Paige se pasaba el día pensando en el traje perfecto para el baile; Glenn la había invitado a ir si no conseguía pareja antes del "Gran día" por lo que la más pequeña de las hermanas no se iba a quedar sin su tan preciado baile, bajo ningún concepto.

Todo iba bien, tan bien que le parecía raro…pero es cuando empiezas a dudar de la veracidad de las cosas y tu buena suerte, cuando pasa algo que lo arruina todo: Camille y Missy le habían obligado a averiguar quién era el padre de los hijos de Phoebe, para echar a correr el rumor y lastimar a su hermana, pero ella no podría decirle a nadie la verdad de Phoebe…no tenía que hacerlo, no por cubrirse a sí misma…y de todas maneras, ella no sabía quién era el padre de sus sobrinos y no podía mentir; supiera o no quién era el tan solicitado chico, sabía que no iba a ser capaz de traicionar a su hermana.

_–"No lo sé"–había respondido cuando le preguntaron, un día cualquiera, a la salida del baño._

_–"Entonces, le contaremos tu secreto a todos"._

¿Pero qué iba a decirle a Phoebe? "Hey, Pheebs, necesito que me digas con quién te acostaste para contárselo a Michelle, si Michelle Moore, la que me hace la vida imposible y también te la hará a ti cuando yo le diga quién es para cuidar mi propio trasero"-pensó con ira, mordiéndose la lengua ante el estúpido diálogo mental que había tenido, era imposible, ella jamás podría traicionar así a Phoebe…tampoco sería tan egoísta de decirle algo como:

–Creo que no sería mala idea que nos dijeras quien es el padre de tus hijos Phoebe–pensó sin percatarse de que estaba hablando en voz alta, demasiado alta.

Phoebe la miró con sorpresa ante la manera en que le había preguntado, mientras Paige se quedaba callada tratando de no atragantarse con la comida, esperando a ver si en esta oportunidad tenía una respuesta o si otra vez respondería con evasivas y toda su ira.

Ninguna de las tres emitió sonido alguno los siguientes segundos, sin saber hacia dónde mirar, qué hacer o qué decir. Piper sentía como la vergüenza podría tragársela, regurgitarla y volver a tragársela un millón de veces, mientras Phoebe trataba de buscar con la mirada algún agujero profundo donde esconderse y no salir más de ahí.

– ¿Y?–insistió Paige sin poder contenerse más; ella quería saber desde hace mucho tiempo y según lo poco que había hablado Phoebe al respecto, el chico no tenía idea de que sería padre, menos por partida doble y eso era algo que, a su parecer, era su derecho y deber saber.

–Yo–murmuró revolviendo la sopa frenéticamente, tratando de descargar su nerviosismo en aquella acción, bajo la atenta mirada de sus hermanas–Yo–repitió sin parar de hacer chocar la cuchara contra el plato, haciendo que el sonido de los impactos comenzaran a ponerla más nerviosa.

Se sentía acorralada, un poco asustada… ¿Qué iba a decirles? ¿Cómo podías explicarles a tus hermanas que no tenías idea de qué había sido de tu alma esa noche? ¿Cómo les decías que estabas embarazada sin saber de quién? Peor que no saber de quién por confundirse entre un par de chicos, era no saber de quién porque no sabía nada…no tenía idea, ¿Cómo podría decirle eso a Piper? ¿Cómo le decía que había traicionado su confianza una vez más?, ¿Cómo lo entendería Prue? ¿Cómo podría Prue entender algo de lo que ella hacía, sin condenarla por ello para siempre?, ¿Qué ejemplo le estaría dando a Paige? ¿Con qué cara iba a mirarlas a todas de nuevo?

Cada pregunta chocaba contra su cabeza, dando paso a una marejada de ellas en pocos segundos, y entre más preguntas se hacía peor y más confundida estaba.

–Yo…-comenzó a decir guardando la calma, tratando de detener el desastre mental que tenía, sin nada de éxito-nolosé–respondió sorbiendo algo de jugo de su vaso rápidamente, ante la mirada de confusión e incredulidad del resto.

– ¿Qué dijiste?–le preguntó Piper sintiéndose aturdida, Phoebe la miró sonriendo, buscando cambiar el tema, pero la fija y profunda mirada de sus acompañantes hizo que desistiera de su idea; ya había hablado, ya lo había dicho y no había marcha atrás, por muy horrible que fuera la verdad, no tenía más opciones que decirla, tarde o temprano las cosas se sabían…pero hubiera dado uno de sus riñones porque fuera más tarde, muy tarde, después de muerta le parecía bien.

–Es inútil seguir evadiéndolo–suspiró corriendo la sopa fuera de su alcance, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa y su cabeza entre ambas manos–No lo sé–repitió sin atreverse a mirar directamente a ninguna de las dos, desviando su atención en un nervioso masaje a su sienes.

– ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?–preguntó Paige desencajada casi sin dejarla terminar con la oración, siendo acallada por un gesto de Piper quien trataba de mantener la compostura y no ponerse nerviosa ni ella ni a las demás.

– ¡No sé quién es!, ¿Contenta?-gritó haciendo que Paige diera un salto en su silla-esa es mi respuesta, no tengo idea quién puede ser–continuó acomodando su cabello hacia atrás, dejando su rostro despejado; sentía como su cuerpo se inundaba en vergüenza, tristeza y decepción hacia sí misma, pero más que todo, decepción para con su familia…

Paige miró a Piper, quien parecía estar concentrada mordiéndose los labios, observando como Phoebe mantenía sus ojos cerrados y los dedos enredados entre su cabello.

–Phoebe–articuló Piper con tono maternal unos segundos más tarde, mientras Paige parecía seguir con la mirada a las dos, sin entrometerse en la conversación; confiaba en que su hermana tendría más tacto que cualquiera en ese momento–cariño, tú…este, digo Pheebs… ¿Puedes… explicarnos?

La susodicha tomó aire y terminó de beber su jugo, sentía la garganta seca, pero por más que bebiera esa sensación no se le iba a quitar y lo sabía, el gusto amargo en su garganta no la dejaría nunca, pero quizás podría calmar la ansiedad y la rabia hacia sí misma que sentía en ese momento compartiendo sus temores con sus hermanas…ellas querían ayudar, eso era todo, no merecían que las tratara mal, tampoco que les siguiera ocultando lo poco y nada que manejaba de su historia.

–De acuerdo-dijo finalmente, recibiendo toda la atención de las demás en su persona- contaré la historia corta, pero no quiero críticas, quejas o reclamos ¿Quedó claro?–exigió mientras Paige y Piper asentían al comentario automáticamente–El día en que la abuela fue internada, luego de que sufriera el primer ataque al corazón–comenzó a decir, mientras las tres recordaban aquel horrible día con un profundo dolor en sus corazones...

_-¡Por última vez!-gritó Penny con frustración en la cabecera de la mesa, a la hora de cenar-Les he dicho cientos ¡Miles! De veces que la cena es a las ocho, pero parece que no entienden-se quejó mirando con recelo las caras de sus cuatro nietas, parecía que iba a explotar ahí mismo de la rabia que sentía por la impuntualidad de las cuatro._

_Piper parecía algo nerviosa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo había tardado un poco más en llegar a casa para la cena, se había atrasado casi media hora producto de un trabajo de biología que había tenido que realizar con un compañero de clase y había cometido el enorme error de no llamar para avisar._

_Paige sacudía sus pies bajo la mesa, también había llegado tarde de casa de Glenn, sus padres le habían comprado un nuevo video juego y había pasado la tarde jugando con él y su pequeña hermana; se había divertido tanto que cuando miró el reloj eran las ocho en punto, luego de eso había corrido tan rápido como un rayo para llegar temprano a casa, por mucho que supiera que no iba a conseguir llegar a tiempo._

_Phoebe parecía aburrida jugando con su tenedor, hastiada de tener que escuchar los gritos y quejas de su abuela las veinticuatro horas del día y los siete de la semana; ella había llegado a la hora casi por primera vez, pero de una forma u otra, le parecía que ella jamás reconocería algo bueno en su actitud…siempre que la regañaba utilizaba a las otras tres para compararla, pero ahora, por primera vez ella había hecho las cosas de forma correcta y no tenía ni una pequeña diferencia de actitud, al contrario, parecía que ni siquiera lo había notado._

_Prue estaba bastante molesta, el imbécil de Ronald había terminado con ella por teléfono y mientras discutían, su abuela se había entrometido cortando la comunicación, todo por su estúpida cena ¿Cómo podía ser tan incomprensiva? Ahora Ron pensaría que él se había quedado con la última palabra y que todo estaba bien, y no era cierto, no era que le doliera en el fondo de su corazón como para morir por eso, pero si algo había quedado herido en todo eso, había sido su orgullo._

_-Que no se repita-dijo severamente, golpeando la mesa con su mano- No entiendo cómo pueden ser tan irresponsables-insistía mientras las cuatro cruzaban miradas sin interrumpir, era mejor dejarla quejarse antes que atreverse a discutir con ella- Ya no tengo treinta años para estar lidiando con este tipo de conductas-decía comenzando a ponerse incluso algo pálida-estoy vieja y enferma-continuó esta vez sin gritar, parecía hacérsele dificultoso, le estaba costando respirar bien y su ritmo respiratorio era irregular y pausado- y no son capaces de hacer un pequeño esfuerzo por…-continuó llevando una de sus manos entre el corazón y el pulmón izquierdo, sintiendo un calambre que empezaba a inmovilizar su parte superior._

_Las chicas se miraban con cara de aburridas, esperando a que terminara de gritarles, cuando comenzaron a notar que de repente y de la nada, Penny se quedaba en completo silenci;, un escalofrío y un mal presentimiento las hizo voltear a todas y fijarse en su abuela, quien parecía bastante adolorida, haciendo presión sobre sí misma._

_-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Phoebe visiblemente asustada, saltando de su silla hasta llegar al lado de su abuela, mientras el resto parecía imitar su accionar._

_-No._

-Yo… sentía que no podía con el miedo de perderla, que era demasiado para una persona como yo…–dijo mientras sus ojos se humedecían al recordar varios pasajes de aquellos tiempos, y Piper tomaba su mano, tratando de trasmitirle su falsa seguridad y valor que no tenía.

_-Recuerden, tienen que descansar, nada de malos ratos…quedará en observación por ahora, cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en avisar-dijo el médico que había atendido a la abuela unas horas antes, dejando la habitación._

_-Hola-saludó Prue en voz baja, sentándose al lado derecho de la cama mientras Paige y Piper se acomodaban al lado izquierdo; Phoebe permanecía de pie, apoyada en la pared cerca de la puerta._

_-Hola-saludó Penny con rostro agotado, parecía haber envejecido unos diez años desde la hora de la cena hasta ese minuto, se veía cansada y demacrada, pero parecía tranquila._

_-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Piper, acariciando su cabello con ternura._

_-Cansada, pero bien-respondió sonriendo con dificultad. La habitación parecía oscura e incómoda para las cinco, tanto que casi ninguna quería hablar o decir algo, por miedo a que alguna tragedia llegara a suceder._

_-Es mejor que duermas, mañana veremos si puedes ir a casa-dijo Paige con voz quedada, tratando de no alterar el status quo de la situación._

_-Vayan a casa, mañana a la hora de la cena estará en casa para esperarlas después de la escuela-dijo tranquilamente, acariciando la mano de su nieta más pequeña._

_-No-dijo Prue tajantemente, interrumpiendo las palabras de su abuela-Las chicas se irán a casa y mañana a la escuela, yo me quedaré esta noche aquí._

_-Yo no quiero irme-dijeron Piper y Paige al mismo tiempo, mirándola con cara de súplica, tratando de alargar su estadía ahí._

_-Niñas, voy a estar bien, sabíamos que algo así podía pasar desde que supimos de mi enfermedad el año pasado-decía Penny fingiendo estar relajada-estoy bien, mañana iré a casa y todo volverá a ser como antes-dijo mientras las cuatro niñas y ella compartían un incómodo silencio durante cinco o diez minutos._

_Penny Halliwell tenía miedo; había hablado con el médico y su diagnóstico no se veía bien…miró las caras de sus cuatro nietas y sonrió con nostalgia ¿Qué sería de sus pequeñas si algo realmente malo le llegara a suceder? Las cuatro parecían haber perdido la unidad característica que habían compartido cuando niñas…Prue y Phoebe discutían casi siempre, Piper solía encerrarse en sus estudios y Paige trataba de seguirles el ritmo a las tres mayores… ¿Qué sería de ellas si llegase a faltar? Tenía miedo de sólo pensarlo, pero por otro lado, sabía que las cuatro se amaban y podrían enfrentar juntas cualquier adversidad, si algo tenía la familia Halliwell, aparte de un carácter fuerte y dominante, era unidad._

_-Si dice que nos vayamos, lo haremos-dijo Phoebe interrumpiendo el silencio que no llevaba a nada, recibiendo miradas confusas de las demás-vamos-dijo extrañamente tranquila y relajada, como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo- despídanse y salgamos, adiós abue-dijo haciendo una poco efusiva seña de "paz" con sus dedos índice y medio, dando una vuelta para salir de la habitación; segundos más tarde el resto se unió a ella en el pasillo._

_-Cuando se duerma vuelven a entrar, ella no se entera y no la dejan sola-dijo al verlas salir con caras de interrogación, poniéndose el gorrito de su sudadera, dándose la vuelta para irse de ahí._

_-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Prue con el ceño fruncido, sujetándola del hombro para detener su caminata._

_-A casa, mañana tengo examen de álgebra-respondió sin tomarle mucho asunto, siguiendo su camino._

_-No me mientas-le chilló Prue, haciéndola voltear con un violento movimiento-¿A dónde demonios vas?-gritó enfurecida, no podía creer cómo era posible que su abuela casi hubiera muerto y ella se fuera a "estudiar"._

_-Ya te dije, voy a casa-respondió sin alterarse, sacándose la mano de Prue de encima con delicadeza, buscando burlarse de ella con ese gesto._

_Paige tomó la mano de Piper con fuerza, mirando con algo de temor la discusión que se venía encima, mientras ella sentía cómo se le revolvía el estómago y cómo la ansiedad y los nervios parecían comérsela viva._

_-¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? La abuela acaba de tener un ataque y tú…_

_-Mira Prue, si no fuera porque ustedes tres "Los ángeles de Penny"-dijo en tono burlesco con una mueca rara producto de su rabia y todos los sentimientos negativos que tenía ahora-No hubieran llegado tarde hoy a la hora de cenar, ella no se habría enojado, sino se hubiera enojado no se habría puesto a gritar y si no hubiera gritado no le hubiera dado un infarto-dijo terminando de gritar por ese instante, cruzándose de brazos para darle más énfasis a sus reclamos._

_-¿Perdón? –Dijo Prue con una risa irónica- Tu siempre llegas tarde y la haces enojar, ¿Y nosotros tenemos la culpa?-dijo también cruzándose de brazos, mientras Piper trataba de distraer a Paige y evitar que esta se pusiera nerviosa._

_-Bueno, esta vez fueron ustedes ¿O van a negar que todas llegaron tarde?-preguntó indicando con su dedo a cada una de sus hermanas, haciendo que todas menos Prue bajaran la mirada, sintiéndose culpables por lo que estaba diciendo-¡Vamos! Que alguna desmienta lo que dije-insistió viendo como la cara de Prue parecía contraerse producto de la rabia, sin poder negar que lo que su hermana menor decía era cierto. Phoebe sonrió-Esta vez Prudence Halliwell, yo no tuve nada que ver en el asunto, asúmelo, también cometes errores._

_-Al menos mis errores ocurren una vez al año-se defendió sin saber qué cosa decir, sabía muy bien que Phoebe sabría contraatacar, esta pelea la tenía perdida, pero no iba a dejarse vencer sin luchar antes._

_-No te hagas la santa ¿Tengo que recordarte todas las veces que te cubrí y te arrastré ebria el año pasado?_

_Prue se quedó callada, Phoebe había dado justo en su punto débil, no tenía nada que decir o que pudiera defenderla, la pelea estaba perdida y Phoebe había ganado._

_-Hagas lo que hagas-interrumpió Piper acercándose a la ganadora de la discusión, mientras la perdedora retrocedía a tomar la mano de Paige-ve con cuidado-le pidió acercándose a abrazarla, sabía que por mucho que actuara como que no estaba pasando nada, Phoebe estaba aterrada, la había visto prácticamente teletransportarse junto a su abuela apenas se había sentido mal y la manera en que se las arregló para subirla y bajarla del auto, también la manera en cómo le había gritado a la secretaria para que atendieran rápido a su abuela habían demostrado todo el pánico que ahora parecía estar escondiendo._

_-Sé cómo cuidarme Piper, gracias-respondió sin haber correspondido el abrazo de ella, yéndose del lugar rápidamente en busca de Katrina, quería olvidarse del mundo por un momento._

-Me sorprende como hemos cambiado en tan poco tiempo-dijo Piper en tono muy despacio-sin darnos cuenta nos hemos acercado mucho, ya casi no puedo recordar peleas entre tú y Prue, y qué decir de Paige-dijo sonriéndole con orgullo-ya no parece un ratón cobarde avergonzado de sí mismo.

-¡Oye!-se quejó Paige mientras Piper se reía, pero Phoebe parecía estar encerrada en sus recuerdos con los ojos llorosos y siguió hablando.

–Me hubiera gustado que la abuela nos viera así, como ahora…-añadió antes de seguir lo que estaba contando-Por un momento, me hubiera gustado lograr que estuviera orgullosa de mí…

Piper quiso interrumpir y decirle algo que la animara, como que su abuela siempre estuvo orgullosa de las cuatro, pero Phoebe se adelantó y no dio espacio a ningún comentario; nada de lo que pudieran decirle iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión de acuerdo a ese sentimiento, la mujer que había sido su madre se había avergonzado de ella los últimos años de su vida y tal vez se lo merecía…había sido una buena nieta durante casi toda su infancia, pero algo en si se bloqueó cuando supo que su abuela estaba enferma…que quizás la perdería, algo que la hizo derrochar dos años de su vida, algo que había dejado consecuencias a las que estaría atada para siempre.

- Esa noche había una fiesta en casa de Sussy, Katrina había ido muchas veces, decía que era genial…aunque yo nunca quise ir, puedo ser irresponsable pero, aunque no se note, no me gustan los problemas–dijo recibiendo miradas irónicas y ceños fruncidos–bueno, bueno–se excusó–al menos no los problemas tan serios como llegar a casa con la policía; La cosa es que llegamos y la estaba pasando bien hasta que me llamó Prue…

_-¿Dónde demonios estás Phoebe Halliwell?-gritó Prue desde la línea._

_-¿Importa?-preguntó gritando, había mucho ruido y casi no podía escuchar ni sus propios pensamientos._

_-Claro que importa, son las tres de la mañana y tienes que ir a la escuela mañana ¿Dónde estás?-respondió Prue dando vueltas por la habitación de la abuela, mientras armaba un bolso con ropa para llevársela al hospital._

_-No te interesa Prue, metete en tus cosas-dijo preguntándose inconscientemente si había algo que había hecho que Prue fuera a casa a esa hora, o si es que alguna de sus hermanas la había delatado y por eso la llamaba…aunque era más probable la primera opción que la segunda._

_-Te quiero de vuelta en casa en veinte minutos Phoebe o…_

_-¿O qué? ¿Me acusarás con la abuela y le vas a dar otro infarto?-le dijo irónicamente, terminado con una risa molesta y autosuficiente que hizo que Prue comenzara a enojarse más aunque no hubiera podido verla._

_-Si no se lo das tú primero cuando sepa que no estás en casa-le dijo de manera ácida, enojada porque se le había enredado una cosa que había sacado con su pulsera._

_-No lo sabrá, ella está en la clínica, tú fuiste a dejar a Piper y Paige a casa, que por cierto, obligaste a ir porque crees que puedes manipular todo y a todos, quieran o no y no me encontraste ahí ¿Crees que no te conozco?_

_-No te hagas la brillante conmigo Phoebe, ¡Te quiero en casa ahora! ¿No te cansas de dar problemas? ¿Tan poco respeto nos tienes? ¿Cuál es tu estúpido problema Phoebe? ¡Te quiero en casa en veinte minutos! Estoy HARTA de tu irresponsabilidad-gritaba mientras Phoebe apagaba el celular rodando los ojos y suspirando pesadamente, pero no iba a llorar._

_-Y _luego Katrina y yo bebimos un poco…-decía jugando con sus manos nerviosamente, concentrándose en mirar una baldosa específica en el suelo.

– ¿Un poco?–interrumpió Piper al recordar en las condiciones en que había llegado a la mañana siguiente, donde no podía ni siquiera recordar su nombre o ponerse de pie sin ayuda, parecía que sus piernas no la afirmaban, había tardado casi dos días en volver a su estado normal.

–De acuerdo, bebimos mucho… ¿Feliz?, el problema está en que después de eso no recuerdo nada…–terminó de contar, suspirando un par de veces al comprobar que realmente no tenía ningún recuerdo después de eso, excepto al día siguiente con otra pelea en casa– y sigue siendo borroso hasta que la abuela volvió a casa.

– ¿No te acuerdas de nada?, ¿Nada?–inquirió Paige, mirándola directamente a los ojos; pero Phoebe no parecía ocultar nada más que el temor y la confusión que le producían seis o siete horas completamente borradas de su cabeza.

–No, lo último que recuerdo es la llamada de Prue, que fue a eso de las tres de la mañana y luego, mágicamente, estaba en casa a eso de las ocho cuando Prue llegó a despertarme para la escuela, quizás llegué antes, no lo sé–dijo con un deje de desesperación; no era la primera vez que se preguntaba que había pasado, por lo que no era la primera vez que llegaba a la horrible conclusión de que no tenía idea.

– ¿Quieres decir que no tienes ni una mínima pista…?–preguntó Piper preocupada, una cosa era que estuviera embarazada sin un padre, otra muy diferente y seria era no saber qué había pasado.

–Quiero decir que puede ser cualquiera–bufó empezando a enojarse por las preguntas, pero más por no tener respuestas que darse ni a sí misma.

– ¿Te has acostado con tantos?–Se le escapó a Paige una profunda mirada de odio de Phoebe.

– ¡Paige!– chilló Piper, dándole una patada por debajo de la mesa.

–Cinco, contando al que no recuerdo, ¿Quieres más detalles?–bramó haciendo que Paige se intimidara un poco.

–No, son pocos, siempre pensé que eran más–dijo tratando de amainar la ira de Phoebe con una broma, pero la cara de incredulidad de ella y Piper le hicieron ver que había logrado el efecto contrario.

–Gracias Paige–respondió tomando una servilleta y limpiando los rastros de comida de su boca, y en general de su cara, tenía la mala costumbre de ensuciarse entera cuando comía.

–De nada–murmuró Paige sintiéndose totalmente culpable, de una forma u otra, siempre metía la pata cuando se trataba de cosas delicadas…se sentía como una niña, indiscreta y maleducada.

–Si no les molesta–interrumpió Phoebe parándose de su asiento furibunda, Paige pensaba que de ser un dragón la casa sería cenizas en ese minuto–voy a mi habitación, los mellizos y yo estamos cansados, necesitamos dormir un poco, quizás hasta el mes que viene–murmuró desapareciendo rápidamente de la vista de sus comensales, subiendo las escaleras con pesadez, tratando de estirar un poco su espalda.

– ¿Tenías que ponerte a hacer esas bromas tontas?–soltó Piper una vez que toda señal de Phoebe había desaparecido.

– ¿Tenías que preguntarle tan violentamente y a raíz de nada?–contraatacó enojada, ¿Acaso le iba a echar la culpa a ella del rumbo que habían tomado las cosas?

–Nunca sabes callarte cuando tienes que hacerlo–continuó Piper enojándose también.

– ¿Y tú sí? Tú fuiste la que abrió la boca.

– ¿Y si abrirla estaba mal por qué no cerraste la tuya?

–Me voy a mi cuarto–refunfuñó tirando su servilleta al plato, corriendo escaleras arriba lanzando unas cuantas maldiciones inentendibles para Piper, quien no podía evitar sentirse como la peor persona del mundo después de todo lo que había pasado unos instantes atrás; pero si había algo que realmente le estaba haciendo un agujero en el corazón, era que Phoebe hubiera llegado a desperdiciar su vida de esa manera y ahora no tuviera marcha atrás, y para ponerle una guinda a la torta, serían los pequeños quienes iban a sufrir las consecuencias más adelante.

Los equipos de la escuela habían armado una gran fiesta en el salón del hotel, celebrando al fin las victorias del fútbol y de las animadoras; el esfuerzo, el estrés y el trauma infligido por los entrenadores a los chicos, habían dado sus frutos y les había entregado casi todas las victorias y el flamante primer lugar a los representantes de la Golden School.

–Sé que con la celebración se van a distraer, pero después de un rato se van a dar cuenta de que no estoy y tendré problemas–gritó Prue tratando de hacerse oír por sobre la música, la comunicación parecía increíblemente complicada bajo la gran fiesta que se estaba celebrando.

–Solamente quiero que elijas un vestido en una pequeña boutique cerca de aquí, lo pagamos, te traigo de vuelta y acá no pasó nada–respondió Hackett entre gritos también, acercándose a la salida del Hall.

– ¿Un vestido?–gritó Prue de nuevo, notando que ya habían salido y no merecía el esfuerzo seguir gritando–quiero decir, ¿Un vestido?

– ¿Aún no te invito?

– ¿De qué hablas?

–El día de San Valentín, hice unas reservaciones para cenar…–explicó tomando las manos de Prue con suavidad, guiándola hasta una pared cercana, aprisionándola contra ella–después de eso podemos pasar por el baile de tu escuela…, y ver en qué más improvisamos más adelante…–dijo comenzando a besarla despacio, sujetando sus muñecas entre sus manos con delicadeza.

– ¿De verdad?–preguntó Prue soltándose de golpe, girándose y alejándose lo más posible de Hackett, tan nerviosa como siempre que su novio se ponía en ese plan.

– ¡Claro que es verdad! ¿Me creerías tan cruel para bromear con eso amor? Además, tengo que lograr que me perdones por completo.

–No es necesario que me compres nada, tu compañía está bien–insistió Prue, algo apenada de que la chequera de su novio gritara cada vez que salía con ella.

–Nada es suficiente para mi princesa–murmuró Hackett, dándole un corto y tierno beso, que la relajó un poco respecto a que si ya se había calmado, esperando a que durara lo suficiente como para que entre sus improvisaciones no estuviera nada que ella no quisiera hacer.

–Me encanta esta manera de celebrar nuestras victorias–dijo Jessica mientras se vestía en compañía de su ex y ahora actual novio, David Scott.

–Solamente me hacen querer ganar más seguido–respondió besándola en los labios, abrochando su camisa antes de salir nuevamente al Hall a encontrarse con los demás; el sonido de la puerta abriéndose fue lo que los sacó de su conversación, mientras se ponían helados y nerviosos de que alguien los encontrara así; sobre todo si era un maestro.

–Espera mi amor, hay mucha bulla afuera–decía Taylor entrando al primer cuarto que encontró–No puedo escucharte–explicaba sin notar que la línea estaba cortada hace bastante tiempo, unos seis o siete minutos aproximadamente– ¿Ustedes dos juntos?–preguntó abriendo los ojos como platos al encontrarse con David y Jessica terminando de acomodar su ropa.

–No has visto nada Taylor, te explicaré más tarde, ahora sal de aquí y tu no nos has visto–le gritó Jessica dándole empujones para sacarla del cuarto, mientras la rubia obedecía rápidamente dejando a la pareja sola de nuevo.

–Tenemos que ser más cuidadosos, esa pudo haber sido Prue y si ella se entera de que estoy contigo cuando había quedado salir con Phoebe, va a matarme–agregó David abrochando sus zapatillas con cuidado, le gustaba lucir el uniforme tan impecable como debía haberlo el líder del equipo.

– ¿Tanto te importa lo que ella pueda decir?–preguntó Jessica cruzada de brazos, lista para empezar un ataque de celos y/o histeria.

–No, pero ella es la favorita de Peterson y también depende de ella que yo me lleve los puntos extras para la universidad, prometo que apenas lleguemos a California otra vez, terminaré rápido con Phoebe y podremos salir otra vez juntos sin que nadie nos diga nada–dijo tomándola por la cintura, tratando de hacer desaparecer el mal genio de su novia.

–Odio esto de estar en secreto…–murmuró algo decepcionada, no aguantaba un segundo más por demostrarle a Michelle que había recuperado a David en pocos días, y hasta se había comprado una cámara de fotos para registrar la cara que iba a poner Phoebe cuando se enterara de todo-No quiero esconder lo nuestro…lo que tenemos es de verdad.

–Algunas verdades deben esperar…pero no te preocupes, en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas estaremos de vuelta en San Francisco.

–Si Taylor, ya tengo mi traje para el baile, adiós–dijo Andy hastiado, cortando el teléfono rápidamente antes de que ella pudiera seguir hablándole; luego le quitó el sonido al aparato: si Taylor volvía a llamarlo no iba a enterarse y decirle "No escuché el celular" no sería una mentira, aunque no importaba otra mentira más entre los dos.

Se levantó de la cama algo aburrido y prendió el computador a ver si había algo que hacer, la vida sin Prue y Sam era demasiado aburrida, y aunque amaba a Piper, Paige y Phoebe como sus hermanas y había pasado unos buenos días junto a ellas y conocido a un nuevo amigo (Leo), las chicas jamás serían Prue, porque Prue…ella era otra cosa…

–Andy–escuchó llamar a su madre–Necesito que le digas a Phoebe que si quiere que le haga algún arreglo a su vestido para el baile, que lo lleve mañana temprano para recogerlo en la escuela–terminó de decir desde su cuarto; Jane le había diseñado un vestido a Phoebe, pensando en todos sus cambios físicos y este había estado terminado hacía un par de días atrás, pero la Sra. Trudeau era una mujer muy dedicada y noble y le gustaba que todo estuviera en regla.

–Lo haré–respondió distraído, abriendo su correo para revisar si alguien le había escrito algo o había alguna novedad, quizás algún correo de las chicas…–Genial–farfulló entre dientes, borrando dos o tres correos anticipados acerca de qué regalarle a tu novia el día de San Valentín.

Para Andy, el día de los enamorados le parecía simplemente odioso, además, era casi una discriminación a todos los que no tenían parejas, y aunque no era su caso, tampoco tenía a la persona que quería a su lado, él… simplemente tenía a Taylor…Era simpática a veces, siempre y cuando los planetas se alinearan de cabeza, pero ambos tenían un acuerdo tácito, en donde los dos sabían que se estaban utilizando entre sí: ella lo usaba para hacer enojar a Prue, él la usaba para olvidar a Prue; de una forma u otra, sus mundos terminaban siempre girando alrededor de la vida de la mayor de las hermanas Halliwell, y por ahora para él, no había nadie más ocupando sus pensamientos que la chica que no sería su pareja de baile, la que tenía de novio a un idiota que ni siquiera conocía –y prefería no hacerlo antes de romperle el cuello– la que él amaba más que a su propia vida y no se atrevía a decírselo.

Tomó su celular y buscó a Prue en la agenda, decidido a llamarla y desearle buenas noches.

– ¿Hola, Sam? Solamente te llamaba para desearte buenas noches, salúdame a Prue–dijo rápidamente, algo en su interior lo había hecho desistir y había terminado marcando el número de su segunda mejor amiga.

_–Gracias Andy, duerme bien y descansa de nosotras, que volveremos pronto, yo le dejo tu mensaje a Prue._

–Buenas noches–murmuró dejándose caer en la cama y cerrando los ojos, estaba demasiado cansado como para ponerse pijama y arroparse.

– ¡Ya no puedo esperar más para llegar a casa!–exclamó Sam sacudiendo los pies con alegría, echándose hacia atrás en el asiento del avión para relajarse antes de que comenzara el vuelo.

–Te dije que cuando estuvieras lejos de ellos, aprenderías a echarlos de menos–le recordó Prue acomodando sus cosas sobre los compartimentos superiores–yo tampoco puedo esperar por llegar a casa y abrazar a mis hermanas, son una molestia muchas veces–rió despacio– pero vaya que la vida es distinta sin ellas…

–No vas a negar que la pasaste bien aquí–agregó mientras Prue se acomodaba junto a ella– Tú y Hackett solos…paseos hasta tarde…amor, romance–decía poniendo cara de estar profundamente enamorada y agitaba sus pestañas con rapidez–…"cosas"

Prue frunció el ceño y la miró con cara acusadora– ¿Qué quieres decir con "cosas"?

Sam la miró pícaramente y comenzó a subir y bajar sus cejas rápida y repetidamente– ¿Acaso ustedes dos nunca…?

– ¡No!–interrumpió Prue antes de que terminara la idea, agitándose un poco– No necesitamos "sexo"–murmuró por lo bajo, causando una risa en Samantha– para tener una buena relación, ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que si es que son novios ya hubo algo? –refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos, echándose para atrás al notar que en su queja casi se había puesto de pie.

–Ya, cálmate, puedes tener razón, aunque la soltería se disfruta más, fueron buenos tiempos con mi ex novio, pero ahora todo parece mejor.

–Claro, eso pasa porque no te has enamorado nunca.

– ¿Tu si?–rebatió esperando ansiosa la respuesta, ¿Prue se había enamorado de Hackett?

– ¿A qué hora se supone que llegamos a San Francisco?–bufó poniéndose los audífonos y evadiendo cualquier pregunta, ¿Enamorada?…si, estaba enamorada: perdida y profundamente enamorada de Andy Trudeau…pero, ¿Qué era lo que estaba empezando a sentir por Hackett? Su corazón comenzaba a tener una disputa entre dos nombres que empezaban a complicarle la vida cada vez que pensaba en ellos.

Andy había sido su primer amor y se había mantenido así durante muchos años, ni siquiera sabía cuándo había comenzando ese sentimiento por él…se atrevería a decir, incluso, que parecía haber estado ahí desde siempre. Él era tan dulce, protector con ella, siempre había sido su mejor amigo; quien la entendía y la protegía siempre, incluso a la hora de ir a nadar, cuando todos iban a jugar y ella no lo hacía por su miedo al agua, él se quedaba con ella, asándose, pero con ella, sin jamás reprocharle algo o demostrarle que estaba aburrido…al contrario, siempre se las arreglaba para entretenerla mientras esperaban a los demás.

Hackett, por otro lado era dulce, y romántico…pero le había fallado tantas veces…aunque no podía negar que cuando estaba con él se sentía en el cielo y aunque antes le parecía un simple juego en donde se divertía y nada más, sin comprometerse, ahora le parecía más serio, como si algo en su corazón comenzara a removerse en el fondo…¡Estaba tan confundida ahora!…lo único que sabía era que tenía ganas de golpear a Sam por hacerle esa pregunta y tenerla de cabeza pensando y complicándose las cinco horas desde Nueva York hasta San Francisco.

– ¡Vamos, al auto!–gritó Piper corriendo energéticamente escaleras abajo, estaba ansiosa de ir a reencontrarse nuevamente con Prue después de un mes de su ausencia, la extrañaba tanto…le hacía tanta falta, nunca pensó en cuánto podría echar de menos a sus hermanas en el caso de tenerlas lejos, y ser la hermana mayor durante un tiempo había sido aterrador y estresante…estaba segura de que Prue sentía lo mismo, no por nada ellas dos eran la especie de "Padres responsables", Phoebe y Paige se tenían entre ellas para quejarse por ser reprimidas, ella y Prue para apoyarse cuando había que reprimirlas.

–A eso le llamo velocidad–dijo Leo atrayéndola hacia sí despacio y besándola en los labios, una vez que ambos se habían encontrado en los pies de la escalera.

–Esta semana ha sido un cielo, gracias a ti Leo–respondió con una sonrisa amable y sincera, una de las pocas sonrisas de verdad que había esbozado hace mucho tiempo.

–Te dije que estarías bien–respondió riendo, acariciando su cabello.

–Te dije que iba a poner de mi parte.

–Y estoy orgulloso de ti–confesó haciéndole un poco de cosquillas, lo suficiente como para no desesperarla; la verdad Piper había progresado bastante en esa semana, estaba llevando una vida ligeramente normal desde que empezaron a salir juntos, ella confiaba en él y él en ella, por lo que no tenía miedo de contarle sus pequeñas victorias y sus fracasos de acuerdo a su enfermedad, él siempre había estado ahí para ella y por primera vez, ella estaba aceptándolo sin tapujos.

– ¿Por qué siento que me pierdo en la conversación?–preguntó Andy tosiendo, entrando nuevamente a la casa.

–Cosas de novios–respondió Piper guiñando un ojo empalagosamente.

–Ajá–murmuró Andy frunciendo el ceño hacia ambos, un poco sobreprotector–este…vamos, al auto, falta Phoebe y estamos listos para ir a buscar a Prue–terminó de decir bastante ansioso por llegar pronto y sentirla cerca. Esos tortuosos días sin ella habían sido los peores de su existencia, le hacían recordar cuánto la amaba… ¡Cuánto la extrañaba!…pero aún así, en su cabeza seguía rondando una cita que había leído en clases hace unos meses "La peor manera de extrañar a alguien, es tenerlo a tu lado y saber que nunca será tuyo"; según los pronósticos, iba a echarla de menos para toda la vida.

–Lo siento por el atraso–se disculpó Phoebe encontrándose con el grupo, mientras Paige asomaba su cabeza por la puerta–Presión más vejiga, prevenir yendo a los servicios antes de salir–dijo con tono de doctor licenciado en ciencias, mientras su hermana menor parecía entrar en desesperación por salir rápido.

– ¿Ya? ¿Están listos? ¡Todos a bordo!–gritó dando empujones para sacarlos a todos de la casa rápidamente–vamos, vamos, se hace tarde–insistió mientras el resto se quejaba de ser empujado.

-Ya se hizo tarde-dijo Andy algo incómodo de ser empujado a la calle.

-Alcanzaremos a llegar, pero si te atrasas no sirve-respondió Paige empujándolo más fuerte, mientras Andy se dejaba llevar.

–Se abrochan los cinturones, no queremos accidentes–ordenó Andy mientras Paige y Phoebe lo tironeaban dentro del asiento de atrás sentándolo entre ambas, y Leo iba de copiloto de Piper.

– ¿Viste el juego de los Santos el sábado pasado?–preguntó Andy a Paige, quien amaba el baseball, tratando de encontrar alguna conversación para pasar el viaje hasta el aeropuerto.

– ¡Claro que lo vi! –respondió con obviedad, mientras Phoebe parecía esconderse dentro de una sudadera XXL, tratando de capear el frío de la tarde; era un día nublado en San Francisco y también muy frío, lo que le daba más sueño que un día normal en su embarazo.

–Yo también lo vi–dijo Leo apoyando su brazo en la cabecera de su silla, volteando para conversar con los chicos.

–Oh no, ¿Van a hablar todo el camino de los Santos?–preguntó Phoebe algo adormilada–yo duermo, avísenme cuando lleguemos–dijo y se acomodó en el pecho de Andy recogiendo sus pies y haciéndose un ovillo–Abrázame, tengo frío–le reclamó mientras él sonreía y la acomodaba entre sus brazos, como cuando eran niños; creía que era la primera vez en que sentía físicamente el embarazo de su amiga de la infancia…se deprimió por un momento y sintió lástima por ella, incluso algo de culpa, pero al ver la dulce cara de tranquilidad y paz que llevaba entre sus brazos, esbozó una tierna sonrisa y echó sus pensamientos a volar.

Phoebe dormía acurrucada y abrazada a Andy él como si él fuera una almohada y ella un pequeño gatito; mientras Leo, Paige y él hablaban de deportes y algunas bandas, era extraño entender cómo tres personas tan diferentes podían tener los mismos gustos en algunas cosas. Para Piper, quien iba manejando en total silencio, concentrada en el camino, todo parecía ser un paseo familiar como los que hacían cuando niños…cuándo todo era distinto y su abuela y los Trudeau organizaban campamentos y otras actividades en vacaciones, cumpleaños o feriados…-"eran buenos tiempos"–pensó con una sonrisa nostálgica: Ninguno se había dado cuenta cuándo se habían empezado a distanciar, hasta quedar cada uno en un grupo que casi no se mezclaba; claro que después de todos los grandes cambios que estaban ocurriendo en sus vidas ese año, poco a poco volvían a formar un sólo bando del cual todos se sentían parte, donde tenían la certeza de que en los momentos difíciles podían tenerse unos a los otros.

Luego de manejar un largo rato viró a la derecha y comenzó a buscar estacionamiento cerca de la llegada de los pasajeros, entretanto, los mismos con procedencia de la ciudad de Nueva York recogían sus maletas en el terminal.

–Y esa es la importancia de viajar con la maleta media vacía–repetía Sam orgullosa de sus buenas predicciones, como quien explica a un grupo de niños las grandes hazañas de su historia–siempre se compran cosas en los paseos, y si te vas con la maleta llena, luego quedas como ellas–dijo apuntando a Taylor, Michelle y Jessica, quienes estaban obligando a David, Michael y James a cargar todo su equipaje, que se había casi triplicado en comparación al original.

–Mira ahí–dijo Prue apuntando a un grupo de varias personas saltando y gritando algo, con un gran letrero de colores que decía "Bienvenida a casa Sam".

–¡Mis hermanitos!–gritó emocionada, levantando la manilla de su maleta–Te quiero Prue, nos vemos mañana–dijo besándola en la mejilla, corriendo a toda velocidad junto a su maleta hasta donde estaba su familia, mientras sus seis hermanos pequeños se lanzaban sobre ella y terminaban todos juntos en el piso, riendo y haciéndose cosquillas.

Prue veía sonriendo cómo su mejor amiga lograba entender lo importante que era realmente ese grupo de personas…no importaba cuán molestos o irritantes resultaran tus familiares, ellos formaban tu hogar, tu vida…las cosas sin ellos, eran completamente distintas y tristes, perder el timón era fácil si no contabas con alguien quien te recordara quién eras, de donde venías y hacia dónde ibas en muchas oportunidades.

–Hogar, dulce hogar–murmuró sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, dando tranquilos pasos hasta la gran puerta principal hasta donde guiaba la salida, expectante por encontrarse con sus hermanas; podía ver a muchas personas, padres, hermanos, amigos, pero a pesar de que estaba lleno de gente, no había ningún rastro de sus familia–Dulce…–repitió con sarcasmo, sintiéndose miserable unos segundos…ellas no había ido…simplemente, no estaban ahí; no era que tomar un taxi para volver fuera algo tan difícil, pero por un segundo le hubiera gustado…¿Por un segundo? ¡Mataría por tenerlas enfrente! Moría por decirles cuánto las amaba y verlas ir en su reencuentro, pero las cosas eran diferentes y así era como tenía que tomarlas.

–Te dije que llegaríamos tarde–insistió Andy discutiendo con Paige desde que se habían bajado del auto, al ver como ya varias familias estaban dejando el aeropuerto junto a sus hijos.

–Cállate Andy–contestó fingiendo enfado, enfocando por un momento a Prue detenida en la puerta de salida a dos cuadras de distancia, aparentemente distraída en sus pensamientos–¡Prue!–gritó corriendo lo más rápido que le daban las piernas, cruzando el estacionamiento sin mirar en si venían o no autos hacia su dirección.

– ¡Paige!–gritó Piper entrando en histeria sintiendo como su corazón dejaba de palpitar al ver como los autos pasaban a toda velocidad por el mismo lugar en que estaba cruzando su hermana, por lo que salió corriendo hasta ella para traerla de nuevo a la acera, siendo detenida por Leo antes de que se lanzara hacia los autos.

–No vas a lograrlo–le dijo al recibir un golpe de parte de ella, tratando de soltarse para en busca de su hermanita menor. Pudieron ver como varios autos terminaban de pasar, sin dejar ver ningún rastro de Paige…pasó un segundo, pasaron dos…tres…

– ¡Estoy bien!–gritó Paige riéndose desde el otro extremo de la calle después de que el último auto hubiera pasado, parecía bastante contenta agitando su mano alegremente desde su posición: su agilidad la habían salvado de un accidente.

– ¡Estás castigada!–gritó Piper perdiendo los estribos en histeria, mientras Leo trataba de relajarla a ella y su corazón a trescientos por ciento, a su vez Andy negaba con la cabeza, como amenazando a Paige y Phoebe se acercaba distraída y sin saber lo que había pasado.

– ¿Es necesario gritar tanto?–bostezó Phoebe estirándose un poco, venía rezagada hace tres cuadras; había despertado cuando Piper había estacionado el auto.

– ¡Esa niña!, un día de estos…–murmuraba Piper tratando de relajarse después del susto, mientras Paige parecía correr entre saltos agigantados hasta donde su hermana mayor, ignorando la histeria de Piper y el sueño de Phoebe.

–Bueno, ya esperé veinte minutos…Piper es puntual, me temo que será el taxi–suspiró Prue hablando para sí misma tomando su maleta, lista para ir en busca de uno de esos autos que te llevan a donde quieras por un poco de dinero.

–¡PRUE!–gritó Paige acercándose a su hermana en una veloz carrera, haciendo que ésta volteara con una cara de confusión total, que cambió a una de sorpresa casi en el mismo instante en que sus ojos se toparon con la imagen de la pequeña morena corriendo.

– ¡Paige!–respondió ella con emoción– "¡No se olvidaron de mí!"–se dijo en un feliz pensamiento, soltando sus cosas y corriendo al encuentro de su hermanita menor, quien cayó entre sus brazos–¡Paige!, te eché tanto de menos–dijo estrujándola en un abrazo apretado, escuchando nuevamente la melodiosa e infantil risa de su hermana–¿Cómo estás?–preguntó soltándola despacio, sonriendo–¿Acaso estás más alta?–añadió midiéndose en comparación a ella, emocionada y feliz; sus hermanas jamás la olvidarían así, había sido una tonta al siquiera imaginarlo.

– ¿Tú crees?–preguntó contenta, parándose de puntitas mientras Prue sonreía y la tomaba firmemente de la mano.

– ¡Claro! Ya casi me alcanzas–añadió notando como el resto de su comisión de bienvenida se acercaba a ella; Andy algo tímido y reservado, Phoebe bostezando y con el cabello enmarañado después de su siesta, y Leo calmando a una Piper retomando el color de su piel y el ritmo de su respiración alterados por el espanto de que Paige fuera atropellada.

– ¿Te viniste durmiendo?–preguntó a Phoebe mientras ella asentía somnolienta, restregándose los ojos con el antebrazo.

– Se mueven demasiado, cualquiera se cansa–se defendió palpando su vientre con orgullo, dando un gran bostezo–pero es del cansancio que luego te hace sentir feliz contigo misma.

–Pobrecita mi pequeña, debes estar tan cansada–dijo Prue atrayéndola cerca, besando su frente con zalamería.

–Si vas a volver tan amable siempre que te vas, no me molestaría comprarte un pasaje cada dos meses…–bromeó ella, despertándose de a poco de su estado de relajación.

–Si supiera que mi felicidad se va tan rápido luego de hablar contigo, te hablaría cada dos meses–respondió Prue molestando también, besando la frente de tu hermana otra vez, como si hubiera que tenido que esperar años para hacerlo. Phoebe se separó de ella algo avergonzada de que alguien fuera a verlas tan cariñosas y abrazadas, no quería parecer una niñita delante de la gente de la escuela.

Prue hizo una mueca divertida y Phoebe sonrió al notar que estaba enfocando su vista en su vientre, el cual estaba muy bien disfrazado entre su ropa, ser tan delgada le había ayudado a disimular ante los que no supieran la verdad–Déjame ver eso–pidió indicándole un lugar en donde pudieran esconderse y asegurarse de que nadie pudiera ver a Phoebe desde ese ángulo, separando su chaqueta con cuidado–¡Oh por Dios Phoebe! mírate ¡Estás enorme!–chilló emocionada, contenta por algún motivo de ver lo mucho que había crecido, estrechándola con fuerza y tratando de no aplastarla demasiado, cerrando su chaqueta rápidamente–¿Cómo están esos dos?

–Perfectamente-respondió Phoebe contenta de la actitud que Prue había tenido tan espontáneamente- aunque les gusta hacerme comer mucho, ya sabes por qué pesamos tanto.

– ¿No me vas a saludar Prue?–preguntó Piper abrazándola casi de forma desesperada–te extrañé tanto, si hubiera sabido cuánto te iba a echar de menos no te hubiera dejado irte nunca.

–Ni yo hubiera accedido–dijo con los ojos llorosos, sin querer llorar; había echado de menos su casa, sus amigos, su familia…parecía como si hubiera estado mil o dos mil años lejos de la gente que amaba–Yo también te eché de menos linda–dijo separándose de su abrazo– ¡Estás radiante! creo que Leo te ha hecho perfecto–dijo guiñándole un ojo al chico a modo de saludo, Leo se sonrojó.

– ¡Andy!–gritó abrazándolo con euforia al separarse de Piper y verlo ahí parado, necesitaba tanto sentir su piel junto a la de ella, abrazarlo, darle un beso…aunque fuera en la mejilla– ¿Cómo estás? ¡Te eché tanto de menos!

–Hola Prue, ¿Qué tal el vuelo?–preguntó sacudiéndola en sus brazos, haciéndola reír. Mientras ambos jugaban a hacerse cosquillas y golpearse olvidándose del mundo que los rodeaba, Sam venía acercándose para decir hola y adiós.

– ¡Andy!–gritó luego de haberse logrado levantar del suelo y de conversar un rato con su familia antes de partir; la verdad no había querido irse hasta asegurarse de que Prue tendría alguien que fuera a buscarla – ¿Cómo estás eh? ¿Me extrañaste?–preguntó chocando su palma con la suya, para luego hacer tronar los dedos en su saludo especial.

–Un mundo–respondió él tomándola de las manos, abrazándola también.

– ¡Andy!–escucharon gritar, casi como un alarido de agonía al hermoso momento.

–Maldición–murmuró apretando los ojos con fuerza, esperando el impacto en…uno, dos, tres…–Taylor…–susurró con el poco aire que le quedaba después de que ella se le hubiera tirado encima como animal a su presa.

– ¡Hola amor!, Te eché taaaaaaaaanto de menos–decía mientras comenzaba a llorar histéricamente abrazada a él–Gracias por venir a buscarme, eres fantástico, el mejor novio del mundo ¡Y eres mío! ¡Oh Andy!–decía casi asfixiándolo, mientras él trataba de sacársela de encima con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin lograrlo. Leo se reía para sus adentros y las chicas buscaban mil maneras imaginarias de matarla sin dejar rastros de que alguna vez hubiera existido Taylor Williams–Ven, vamos, mis padres están por allá–dijo tomándolo de la mano, arrastrándolo a la fuerza lejos de ahí.

–Pero, este, yo…Prue, las chicas, yo, Prue…–trataba de reclamar Andy, mientras su voz se perdía entre los gritos y chillidos de Taylor.

–Creo que la reunión entre los tres será mañana en la escuela–dijo Sam algo incómoda–si ya llegaron tus hermanas, tengo que irme–dijo despidiéndose de todas en forma afectuosa antes de partir–¿Puedes creer que también las eché de menos?–dijo a las chicas luego de separase de todas– Bueno, mejor me voy o el abuelo va a empezar a contarnos otra historia de vaqueros, y realmente, no queremos oírla ¡Nos vemos, adiós!–gritó desapareciendo entre la multitud producida por la llegada de otro vuelo.

Piper tosió para llamar un poco la atención de los demás del notable sufrimiento de Andy–Creo que es mejor que vayamos a casa, también hay que ir a dejar a Leo, y Prue y Phoebe están algo cansadas–dijo mientras los demás asentían y comenzaban su camino hasta el auto sin hacer demasiados comentarios. Prue maldecía para sus adentros por la separación que había sufrido gracias a Taylor, pero podía suspirar internamente al continuar sintiendo el perfume de Andy impregnado en sus manos y su chaqueta.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué opinan? Prepárense para el capitulo que viene...es uno partido en dos ¡Estoy nerviosa porque no sé si les va a gustar!**


	21. El mundo no es simple,mujer maravilla I

**Notas de la autora: El capitulo anterior iba a ser originalmente partido en dos, y este su segunda parte...pero Viiry (Autora de varios fics de naruto) me recomendó que lo dejara como unitario e hiciera de este un capitulo partido en dos, así que en pocos días subo la segunda parte que ya está escrita.**

**_Recomendaciones de la autora: Vane-chan6 (Entre algunos de Supernatural y El heredero de la oscuridad - Charmed), bellaHerms22 (Tu y yo AU - Harry Potter) y Uzuchiha Viry (Entre otros, ¿Qué puede más? - Naruto)_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capitulo 20, Parte I: El mundo no es tan simple, mujer maravilla _**

A la noche siguiente la mansión había sido invadida por planchas para el cabello, enruladoras, maquillaje, ropa, zapatos, listones, aros, pulseras, collares, brillos, cepillos para el cabello, pasta dental, perfumes, medias, abrigos y un desastre en general que se repartía por toda la casa, y a pesar del aparente estado de guerra y fatalidad en que se encontraba esa noche, las propietarias de la quinta Halliwell parecían las joyas más hermosas a lo largo de toda la región, listas para presentarse en el esperado baile de aquella noche de San Valentín.

– ¿Cómo me veo?–preguntó Piper hecha un manojo de nervios mirándose al espejo bastante ruborizada– ¿No crees que es un "poco mucho"?–preguntó ladeándose varias veces sin poder evitar encontrarse mil o dos mil defectos en cada mirada.

– Ni poco ni mucho Piper, te ves hermosa–respondió Phoebe sonriendo con orgullo, amaba las ocasiones en que Piper aceptaba participar en actividades sociales, era una chica linda con complejo de Betty la fea, pero tarde o temprano tenía que superarlo ¿Verdad?–Te queda mucho mejor de lo que me quedaba a mí cuando era joven–dijo sentándose en el sillón que estaba junto al gran espejo que habían bajado ahí.

–No exageres, eres preciosa, y el vestido también–dijo mientras se miraba detenidamente, observando el bonito vestido celeste metálico y sin tirantes que le llegaba hasta los muslos– ¿Y qué es eso de "Cuando era joven"? –inquirió frunciendo una ceja, mientras Phoebe se encogía de hombros y respondía tranquilamente:

–Bueno, cada segundo envejecemos, ¿Verdad? Eso significa que un año atrás, era un año más joven–respondió con toda lógica, poniendo una sonrisa tonta; Piper rodó los ojos y volvió a fijarse en como caían los rizos desde lo alto de su cabeza– ¿Te gusta?–preguntó Phoebe cambiando su sonrisa de tonta a cálida y tierna. Piper asintió con timidez, repasando algunos de los detalles del vestido con sus dedos–entonces es tuyo, te lo regalo–dijo irguiéndose en el sillón con sus manos cruzadas sobre sus piernas.

–Pero Pheebs… –comenzó a decir Piper con cierta incredulidad y timidez.

–Piper–interrumpió ella con un gesto que le impidió seguir balbuceando– a mi ya no me queda por razones obvias–dijo haciendo una mueca– y no me quedará de aquí a un tiempo…a ti se te ve…simplemente hermoso–dijo sinceramente causando una gran sonrisa en su hermana mayor–no sé cómo hiciste para entrar en ese vestido Piper Halliwell, pero de verdad, quédatelo–insistió tomando sus manos entre las suyas, meciéndolas en su propio juego.

–A mí también me gustaría saber cómo adelgazaste tanto–agregó Sam interrumpiendo la conversación algo renuente, comenzando a poner a Piper nerviosa.

– ¿Cómo me veo?–preguntó Paige bajando bruscamente al salón, saltándose los escalones para llegar rápido ante el comité de aprobación o desaprobación, en otras palabras: Sam y Phoebe.

–"Salvada por la campana"–pensó Piper para sí misma suspirando profundamente, sentándose en el sofá junto a Sam, quien ya estaba lista con su vestido rosado hasta las rodillas: parecía una fina bailarina de ballet.

– ¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Me veo muy pálida?–insistió Paige llamando la atención de todas jugando con sus manos, al mismo tiempo en que giraba un poco para que las demás lograran una vista más panorámica de su vestido naranja de escote recto y tirantes que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas.

–Todas ustedes se las arreglaron para hacerme lucir horrible, ¿Verdad?–preguntó Phoebe con una pícara sonrisa, tratando de disfrazar su propia frustración, sin dejar indiferente a Paige ante el comentario.

–No sé de qué te quejas Phoebe, con panzoooota–dijo inflando la cara y echando su cuerpo para adelante, tratando de sacar estómago– y todo –continuó botando todo el aire que había tomado por el esfuerzo– te ves bien, la madre de Andy tiene talento para estas cosas–finalizó Paige acercándose a las demás, levantando el pulgar para indicarle a Piper y Samantha que le gustaba como se veían.

–Te ves linda Paige, pero podríamos hacer unos cambios como…–pensó Sam, mirando detenidamente qué era lo que le molestaba en el atuendo– ¡Esos aretes! por otros, si, otros aretes–afirmó.

–Ok, vamos a mi cuarto Sam–respondió Paige tomando la mano de la amiga de Prue–vamos, vamos, no hay tiempo que perder–chilló corriendo escaleras arriba con la pelirroja que había decidido ir al baile junto a las hermanas.

Prue había salido hace un poco más de una hora antes para encontrarse con Hackett y cenar junto a él, por lo que había acordado con Samantha encontrarse en el baile cuando fuera la hora de hacerlo.

Mientras las chicas subían a re–elegir los accesorios de Paige, Phoebe se levantó de su sillón y se miró al espejo, bajo la atenta mirada de Piper.

–Creo que si me pinchas con un alfiler, reventaré–murmuró apegando su vestido color lila a su vientre y contorneándolo con él, observando lo diferente y extraña que lucía comparándose consigo misma seis meses atrás.

–Puedo hacer la prueba–respondió Piper con malicia, tratando de subir su ánimo. Phoebe bufó–Tranquila Pheebs, te ves linda, más que nunca ¿Has oído que las embarazadas tienen una belleza especial?–continuó sonriendo ampliamente, como solía hacer ella cuando estaba triste para animarla, pero parecía que aunque Phoebe fuera experta en subir el ánimo de los demás, subírselo a ella era casi una misión imposible de realizar.

–Sí, la belleza de las ojeras por el exceso de sueño, las estrías y los gases, creo que con ese currículum me aceptarán fácil en America's next, ¿No?–resopló con algo de frustración, soltando su vestido para que cayera holgadamente de nuevo, disimulando cualquier rastro de su embarazo.

Era segunda vez en que se asustaba y rechazaba su nueva imagen…la primera había sido tres meses atrás en el baño de la escuela, antes de la estúpida decisión del aborto.

–Uff…–murmuró al recordar el episodio, sintiendo un ligero escalofrío que no tomó en cuenta: si había algo que quería borrar de su cabeza para siempre era esa etapa de confusión y miedo en la que había tomado una decisión mala tras otra, y a pesar de haber creído que esa etapa ya había pasado, ahora se sentía algo decepcionada consigo misma otra vez; por mucho que tratara de evitar que le doliera su nueva y futura condición, a veces su mente se nublaba al recordarle todo lo que iba a perder y a todo lo que se iba a encadenar por no haber tenido cuidado antes.

–Pheebs, cariño–dijo Piper acercándose a su hermana, quien parecía al borde del llanto después de pensar esas cosas–No te deprimas, no les hace bien a ninguno de los tres–dijo levantando su mentón con su mano derecha, suavemente– Te ves preciosa confía en mí, soy tu hermana, jamás te mentiría.

–Por eso mismo, eres mi hermana, nunca querrías hacerme sentir mal–insistió quitándose la mano de Piper con brusquedad, respirando profundamente para tratar de relajarse y de no reaccionar mal.

– ¡Eres tan desesperante!–se quejó Piper empezando a ponerse de mal humor también, hasta notar que combatir el mal humor con más mal humor, no traería nada bueno. Suspiró, contó hasta tres y relajó su cara–Phoebe, te ves bien, créelo. Si tú no lo haces ¿Qué quedará para mí?

–Piper, tu si te ves hermosa, pareces una princesa–rebatió algo decepcionada consigo misma, no valía la pena tener esa actitud de niñita mal criada, al fin y al cabo, ella se había metido en ese problema sola, que ella supiera, nadie la había obligado a nada…y aunque hacía sus mayores intentos por mejorar como persona, a veces no podía evitar sentirse insegura y molesta, era mucho más fácil hacerse creer que era madura y que podía aceptar todo lo que estaba viviendo, que reconocer que no tenía realmente asumida toda su situación: y cuando esa verdad afloraba desde el fondo de su inconsciente, el mal humor y el miedo se hacían de todas sus emociones.

–Princesa del desastre querrás decir–dijo Piper mirándose en el espejo con cierta cara de horror, distrayendo a Phoebe de sus pensamientos otra vez– "el vestido es lindo…y el peinado pero…"–pensó fijándose en los mismo defectos que había estado observando desde temprano y ya había memorizado para ese instante– mira estos brazos gordos… y mi cara–decía pellizcándose con algo de fuerza, dejando sus dedos marcados unos segundos y la piel algo roja en aquellas zonas– y los frenillos y…

–Oye, ya, suficiente–la detuvo Phoebe pegándole en las manos algo preocupada– ¿Dónde se fueron tus buenas vibras?–preguntó levantando una ceja, mientras Piper suspiraba relajadamente al notar quien venía asomándose a la escalera.

– ¡Miren esta belleza!–gritó Sam bajando nuevamente junto a Paige, interrumpiendo la discusión entre Phoebe y Piper pensó que era la segunda vez que era salvada por la pequeña, tendría que darle las gracias de forma disimulada más tarde, o construirle un altar.

– ¿Y?–preguntó Paige parándose de puntitas para parecer más alta, sonriendo como si fuera una modelo de televisión, realmente estaba disfrutando esa noche.

–Perfecta–dijo Piper.

–La pequeña Paige está dejando de ser pequeña–comentó Phoebe haciendo que su hermana se sonrojara.

–Vamos a buscar a Glenn y Leo, hay que dividirnos para irnos en los dos autos–dijo Piper tomando su bolso, lista para huir de las garras de Phoebe y viceversa.

–Vamos–dijo Phoebe saliendo junto a todas las chicas camino al auto: La noche era de fiesta y debido a que era viernes, las chicas habían planeado una pijamada en la casa y como Glenn había tenido permiso para quedarse hasta tarde en el baile si se iba en el auto junto a ellas, también había sido invitado a la noche femenina.

Piper se subió para conducir y prendió la radio, mientras Phoebe le subía el volumen para irse cantando con el resto: Ambas habían mostrado cierta debilidad frente a la otra, y parecía que las dos querían dar por zanjado el tema y no insistir.

Prue sonreía complacida y sin poder evitar de hacerlo, por muy estúpida que pareciera, la noche era más que fantástica para ella, quizás la mejor de su vida entera: Hackett la había ido a buscar temprano en su auto, había abierto la puerta para ella y luego la había cerrado; el trayecto camino a la cena fue dedicado simplemente a los piropos, halagos y agradecimientos que él le había hecho y ahora, estaban terminando de cenar en el Harbour Court Hotel, el cual estaba en la Bay Area de San Francisco; Prue jamás había estado en un lugar tan caro y elegante como ese, y estaba casi segura de que no volvería a estarlo hasta que terminara su universidad, mínimo.

– ¿Te gustó la cena?–preguntó Hackett cuando el camarero dejaba la mesa después de retirar todos los platos.

–Deliciosa–respondió ella mordiendo sus labios coquetamente, en forma involuntaria.

– ¿Cómo tú?–preguntó empalagoso, acercándose a besarla, pero fue interrumpido por el camarero otra vez. Ambos se separaron, ella sonrojada y él algo molesto– ¿Pasa algo?–preguntó con la voz más amable que pudo, ocultando sus deseos de ahorcarlo.

–Traje la champagne, como pidió–dijo acomodando las copas de cristal delante de cada uno con elegancia, abriendo la botella para servir.

– ¿Campaña?–preguntó Prue menos siútica, sorprendida por la bebida que acababa de llegar a la mesa– ¿Celebramos algo?–preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, mirando para cualquier lado menos hacia su novio.

–Celebro que estés en mi vida–respondió Hackett tomando su mano, acercándola a su pecho–Por ti Prue, porque nuestro amor dure mucho, mucho tiempo–dijo chocando su copa con la de suya, esbozando una sonrisa, logrando una conexión visual con ella, la cual parecía confusa entre romperla o no.

Prue se sentía algo incómoda ante lo que él había dicho, ¿Amor?...le sonaba una palabra demasiado fuerte como para ser lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no podía negar que cada día se sentía más atraída a él, amor no sonaba tan loco si lo pensaba dos veces.

Después de tomarse las copas y conversar un rato, llegó la hora de pedir la cuenta.

–No te atrevas–rió Hackett sabiendo que Prue iba a intentar pagar, a pesar de saber que no podía permitírselo.

–Odio cuando haces eso–murmuró algo disgustada, no soportaba ser la chica en apuros o el sexo débil en la relación, aunque algo en el fondo de su ser gustaba de tener que ser la rescatada y no la rescatista, por una vez en su vida.

–No te pongas así–pidió Hackett entregando la cuenta con el dinero y propina incluida–Tu haces mucho más que yo.

Prue levantó una ceja con cara de interrogación, ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

–Sin ti, ninguna de mis citas serían lo que son–respondió acercándose a su boca de nuevo, esta vez logrando besarla–Ven–dijo tomando su mano, haciéndola caminar hasta el ascensor.

– ¿A dónde vamos?–preguntó al notar que el elevador estaba subiendo en lugar de bajar al estacionamiento.

–Te tengo otra sorpresa–dijo tomando su mano con confianza, lo que causó un poco de nerviosismo e inseguridad en Prue, si suponía bien, la sorpresa no sería tan sorprendente.

Ambos caminaron hasta el fondo del pasillo hasta llegar a la última puerta de él. Hackett abrió la puerta de la habitación dejando a Prue entrar primero, la chica se quedó muda: El lugar era enorme, parecía una pequeña casita con chimenea incluida y unos enormes ventanales que daban vista a la bahía de la ciudad; en el centro había una cama más grande que una doble, y la mesa tenía un gran adorno de flores con una caja de chocolates y más champaña en una pequeña nevera.

–Qué bonito–dijo cuando pudo recuperar el habla después de la impresión–pero se nos hace tarde para irnos, el baile es en media hora y estamos lejos…–comenzó a decir cada vez más nerviosa al sentir como la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella y Hackett volvía a acercarse en plan de acción.

–Podemos demorarnos un poco más, es el día del amor, ¿Recuerdas?–dijo usando sus manos para quitarle el abrigo a Prue, quien trataba de reacomodarlo disimuladamente y separarse de él– ¿Pasa algo?–preguntó cuando ella se alejó y se acercó de nuevo a la puerta.

–Sí, tenemos que irnos, las chicas me esperan, se van a preocupar–dijo nuevamente.

Hackett sonrió y la tomó de la muñeca, acercándola a él otra vez con un poco de brusquedad–no van a notarlo, ellas estarán con sus parejas, permítete ser libre una vez…–Dijo encontrándose con sus labios de nuevo, sin que la chica protestara.

Prue trató de dejarse llevar un poco, quizás Hackett tuviera algo de razón…parecía ser una ocasión perfecta, una noche mágica que podría marcar un gran recuerdo en su vida, pero cuando sintió las manos de su novio cerca de la cremallera de su vestido, fue cuando supo que ella no quería hacer lo que él tenía en mente.

–Lo siento–dijo y se separó de un golpe, dejando caer su bolso al suelo por el movimiento–Lo siento–mintió otra vez, dándole gracias al cielo al escuchar el sonido de su celular en llamada entrante–puede ser una emergencia–dijo agachándose a recoger su bolso, buscando su móvil.

–Claro–murmuró Hackett fingiendo tranquilidad, aunque la frustración que sentía por el fracaso de su cita era imborrable de sus facciones.

–Espera, no hay buena señal aquí adentro–mintió sin saber que Hackett sabía que no era cierto. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió al pasillo. El alemán suspiró y la esperó de pie en la puerta–Era Piper, dijo que iba en camino a la escuela–decía Prue guardando el celular en su bolsillo.

–Entonces vamos pronto, no querremos perdernos la fiesta–respondió fingiendo comprensión, recogiendo la chaqueta de Prue, para después cerrar la puerta que daba a la habitación y a su oportunidad de una noche perfecta.

La pareja se mantuvo en un silencio un poco incómodo durante el camino desde el hotel hasta la escuela y al llegar tuvieron que estacionarse a una cuadra desde ahí, pues estaba lleno de autos, furgones, y cualquier cosa que tuviera ruedas: Lo más probable era que los chicos se hubiesen conseguido autos para llevar a sus parejas de la mejor y más romántica forma hasta el gimnasio de la Golden School.

–Creo que debería presentarte a Phoebe–dijo Prue al entrar al salón y sentir la intensa música, rompiendo al fin el molesto silencio entre ambos– debe estar por ahí, vamos a buscarla antes de que se embobe con Scott–sugirió con una mueca de asco que hizo reír a Hackett.

–Vamos–dijo besándola dulcemente, logrando que ella se relajara un poco y emprendiera su búsqueda.

El teléfono de Prue comenzó a sonar, y mientras buscaba el aparato en su bolso ya había llegado hasta donde sus hermanas se habían reunido.

–No contesta–murmuró Sam, saltando de la impresión al escuchar la voz de su mejor amiga.

–Hola–saludó Prue al encontrarse con las chicas– ¿Llegaron hace mucho?–preguntó riéndose de la expresión de "Quiero matarte" que Samantha tenía en su cara.

–No, como diez minutos–dijo Phoebe volteándose a saludar, fijándose en que no estaba sola–Hola–saludó con una infantil y amable sonrisa– ¿Tú eres Hackett?

–El que viste y calza–dijo tomando su mano, besándola al igual que había hecho con Paige y Piper la vez pasada, y ahora volvía a hacer bajo la disgustada mirada de Glenn y Leo.

–Te conseguiste un buen novio–dijo Phoebe sonriendo, haciéndolo reír–Vaya, por fin conozco al famoso Hackett, finalmente puedo preguntarte ¿Cómo soportas a Prue?–dijo dándole un par de juguetones codazos, riéndose entre dientes.

– ¡Phoebe!–le reprendió Piper con un manotón en el brazo.

–Era una broma–se defendió sobándose exageradamente, haciendo un puchero, fingiendo haber sido herida en lo más profundo de su ser.

– ¿Soportar yo?–preguntó Hackett, continuando con la conversación e ignorando las sonrojadas caras de Prue, Phoebe y Piper después del "Show"– Tu hermana es la que me soporta a mí, no sé cómo lo hace–dijo tomando a Prue de la cintura, besándola en la mejilla respetuosamente, lo que logró que la mayor sintiera como se derretía bajo su abrazo.

–Suficiente amor para mí–dijo Sam algo empalagada, fingiendo ahorcarse a sí misma con sus manos.

–Y para nosotros–dijo Paige arrastrando a Glenn de la chaqueta y llevándoselo de ahí a otra parte.

–Mira–dijo Leo apuntando hacia el fondo del salón–Marie Jenkins nos saluda, un gusto chicos–dijo a modo de despedida, tomando la mano de Piper para ir hacia donde estaba su amiga.

–Tres son multitud–murmuró Phoebe malhumorada–ya, váyanse antes de que Dave los vea aquí–dijo empujándolos fuera de su perímetro sin que estos se resistieran a ser expulsados, quedándose sola junto a la mesa del ponche.

El fino traje de Hackett hacía perfecto conjunto con el elegante resonar de los tacones de Prue, de la misma manera en que su vestido negro y ceñido terminaba bajo sus rodillas y su cabello liso y brillante caía sobre sus hombros: como siempre, era una de las más hermosas de la escuela, por mucho que le pesara a Michelle, Taylor y Jessica, las cuales en ese momento tenían a sus embajadoras acosando a Piper.

La aspirante a chef se encontraba algo aburrida esperando a que Leo regresara de acompañar a Marie a su auto en busca de un abrigo, había pensado que era peligroso que saliera sola y se había decidido a acompañarla. A Piper no le molestaba aquel hecho, por lo que se quedó en el salón sin saber que pronto se arrepentiría de eso.

–Hey Halliwell–llamó Camille con un deje de violencia y prepotencia al notarla desprevenida– ¿Tienes nuestra respuesta?–preguntó cruzándose de brazos, chasqueando los dedos para que su amiga hiciera lo mismo.

La piel de Piper se erizó al oír la pregunta que venía desde una persona atrás de ella, no quería voltear…no quería mirar, pero sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a esos pequeños diablos tarde o temprano. Giró despacio, tratando de fingir seguridad, pero toda esta se desplomó al ver las cínicas sonrisas que surcaban los labios de Missy y Camille

–Yo…–dijo tosiendo para aclarar su voz y ganar algo de tiempo, aunque tenía más que claro que no serviría de nada–Yo, no sé nada…–confesó sintiendo como su corazón podría habérsele salido del pecho de lo fuerte que estaba latiendo producto del estrés y los nervios.

–Disfruta el baile, querida Piper–respondió Camille sonriendo ampliamente, enganchando su brazo con el de Missy, dejándola sola y complicada, sin saber qué era lo que podía hacer; claro está, aparte de negarlo todo en el momento en que todos supieran.

–Michelle–dijo Camille corriendo hasta su hermana, quien la miró con desprecio y ladró:

– ¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿No ves que esto ocupada?–reclamó volteando, dejando a su hermana menor hablando con el aire; no importaba cuántas cosas hiciera para ganar su aprobación, ni cuán bien había salido los panfletos de David y Phoebe: Camille jamás sería tan genial como lo era ella.

–Vine por lo de las Halliwell–dijo Camille, logrando captar la atención de su hermana rápidamente, por lo que no lo pensó dos veces y contó lo que sabía–Piper no tiene idea, no tenemos respuesta, hay que contarle a toda la escuela que es…–decía hasta que la mayor le tapó la boca, interrumpiendo su discurso.

–Guarden lo de Piper para otra cosa–dijo mientras Missy y Camille se miraban a los ojos, confundidas– ahora van a decir esto, es el turno de Phoebe…

"Elegantemente tarde, al estilo Scott" como él solía decir, venía llegando David al gimnasio de la escuela.

La música estaba increíblemente fuerte y las luces parecían ser tan brillantes como en ningún otro baile escolar; desde el techo colgaban largos adornos en forma de corazones, listones blancos, rosados y rojos, y varias mesas repartidas para que los invitados pudieran sentarse a comer y/o descansar en cualquier momento.

Miró alrededor y pudo ver como había varios grupos de personas susurrando y comentando algo, la mayoría de ellos lo miraban a él:

–"Soy tan apuesto…nadie me quita al vista de encima…elegí el traje correcto, oh si"–se dijo saludando alegremente a todos los presentes, listo para ir en busca de Phoebe y decirle que no quería nada con ella de la manera más sutil posible.

– ¡Dave!–gritó Michael corriendo hasta su capitán lo más rápido que podía sin llamar demasiado la atención, lo cual era difícil con tantas miradas sobre ellos.

–Córrete Mike ¿No ves que no dejas que mi público me admire?–dijo corriéndolo con el brazo y sonriendo ampliamente a una chica que se rió de él y comenzó a comentar con su grupo de amigas.

– ¿Admire?–dijo confundido, mirándolo con una ceja levantada, incrédulo de lo "especial" que podía ser su líder– ¿No supiste?–preguntó a David, quien solamente le devolvió una mirada despreocupada.

– ¿Saber qué?–preguntó sin parar de sonreír y saludar a todo el mundo, los cuales no dejaban de conversar y cuchichear, como si se alimentaran de humillar a otros.

– ¡Lo que están diciendo Dave!–gritó desviando su atención a él, dándole un suave golpe en el hombro para hacerlo reaccionar.

– ¿Qué están diciendo?–preguntó empezando a hartarse de que Michael no lo dejara tranquilo y quisiera robarse las miradas de las chicas.

– ¡Ay!–se quejó masajeándose las sienes– Ven aquí tonto–le dijo llevándoselo hasta un rincón solitario, donde nadie pudiera verlos u oírlos.

– ¿Por qué tanto misterio Mike? –preguntó David más harto que curioso.

–David, escucha, esto es serio amigo, concéntrate–pidió dándole suaves palmaditas en su rostro, haciendo que los ojos de David se fijaran en los suyos, comenzando a hablar muy pausadamente para que su compañero no se perdiera ningún detalle–Escucha bien: La gente está diciendo que le hiciste un hijo a Phoebe Halliwell–dijo sacudiéndolo desde los hombros, desarmando un poco el traje y el estilo de Dave.

– ¡Ahh! eso–dijo sonriendo abiertamente sin ponerle atención, fingiendo entender y acomodando su traje de nuevo para salir a buscarla y terminar con ella, dando la vuelta para lograr su objetivo: De repente, la cara de trauma de Michael y las palabras que había dicho llegaron a su cerebro como en un efecto retardado–espera, espera, ¿Qué?–preguntó cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba oyendo como si le hubieran puesto un cubo de hielo en la espalda, o un balde de cubos para ser más precisos.

–Lo que escuchas David: Phoebe está embarazada y todos dicen que es tuyo–repitió observando cómo los ojos de su amigo se abrían más de lo que pudo pensar que los ojos humanos podían hacer, y se quedaba con la boca abierta, totalmente mudo unos instantes sin reaccionar.

– ¿De…de qué demonios estás hablando?–gritó unos segundos después de gritar en su propia mente larga y prolongadamente– Yo no he hecho nada con Phoebe ¡Nada, nada de nada!–aclaró punzando el hombro de su amigo con fuerza, como si él fuera el culpable de todo lo que se estaba diciendo en el colegio.

–Bueno–dijo sacándose las manos de David de encima– sea de quien sea, la chica está embarazada y la gente dice que es tuyo ¡Todos están hablando de eso ahora! ¿Por qué crees que no dejan de mirarte?

– ¿Y ella no lo ha desmentido? –Atinó a preguntar, fijándose en que, efectivamente, las caras de los presentes no eran de amor y devoción hacia él, parecían estar divirtiéndose a su costa por primera vez en su popular y narcisista vida.

–Ella no…no ha dicho nada–respondió con nerviosismo, notando como la cara de David se comenzaba a contraer producto de la rabia, al igual que sus puños apretados y su espalda tensa.

– ¡Esa niñita se embarazó y ahora quiere hacer pasarlo por mío!–gritó pateando el suelo para descargar su furia– No se va a quedar así Mike, te lo aseguro, ¡NADIE! Repito, nadie juega con el honor de David Scott–dijo sintiéndose completamente humillado y ofendido por la "mocosa", pero en parte victorioso por el chisme: tenía la perfecta razón para terminar con ella sin ser el malo de la película.

–Dave, estamos en la mitad del baile de San Valentín ¿Qué vas a hacer?–preguntó Michael algo preocupado por la cruda mirada que el capitán tenía en su cara.

–Ir a buscar a esa "mamacita"–dijo con ironía, indagando con la mirada la posición de quien sería esa noche su ex pareja de baile.

Phoebe estaba junto al ponche esperando a la llegada de David, quien no aparecía aún en la fiesta, pero ya llegaría… ¡Estaba tan emocionada de salir con él! Tenía tantas ganas de que la gente la viera con un chico de forma estable y la dejaran en paz, estar tranquila, feliz, sintiéndose querida o protegida por aquel galán que la cortejaba…sentía que tenía suerte de que alguien se pudiera fijar en ella estando así…sentía que al fin tenía suerte en algo, que por fin era tan importante para alguien como para intentar algo serio, para compartir un cariño verdadero como el de Piper y Leo, algo que quizás podría llegar a ser amor, no sólo atracción física...alguien que la ayudara a sentirse segura con su abrazo, alguien en quien poder confiar y con quien poder crecer como persona…todo eso y más significaba David para ella.

– ¿Acaso no es el chico de la fiesta de Sussy?–dijo una voz femenina, interrumpiendo todos sus pensamientos de un golpe.

– ¿Ah? –Preguntó Phoebe algo contrariada al ser interrumpida en sus reflexiones, tratando de sacar las cosas de su cabeza rápidamente para poder tomar el hilo de la conversación– ¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó mirando a Katrina como si le estuviera hablando en otro idioma– Espera, un minuto ¿Qué haces aquí?–le encaró, alejándose de ella rápidamente.

–Lo vi y me pareció familiar, vine a preguntarte si era o no era, eso es todo Phoebe–respondió ella molesta y agresiva, perdiéndose entre el tumulto.

– ¡Espera!–gritó Phoebe, haciendo que su ex amiga se detuviera rápidamente y se volteara– espera–repitió mientras la chica se acercaba nuevamente– ¿Dijiste fiesta de Sussy? ¿Cuál fiesta de Sussy?

–La primera a la que fuimos juntas, ¿Qué no te acuerdas de él?–preguntó con voz de obviedad, ladeando la cabeza.

– ¿Si me acordara te estaría preguntando?–gritó Phoebe deteniéndola de un brazo, estaba posiblemente, muy cerca de una importantísima información y no iba a dejar que Katrina se fuera así como así sin hablar primero.

–Buen punto–dijo ella, soltándose de golpe– fuimos a esa fiesta, tú estabas muy enojada con Prue, habías discutido hace poco con ella y también estabas deprimida por lo de tu abuela…espera ¿En verdad no recuerdas nada? –repitió hastiada, mientras Phoebe le regalaba la peor mueca que pudo haber gesticulado, ahorcando el vaso que tenía entre sus manos–Ok, ok no me mires con esa cara–respondió Katrina bastante apabullada.

–Ve al punto–dijo con los dientes apretados, mientras su respiración comenzaba a agitarse producto de los nervios, no estaba segura de querer oír la historia, pero necesitaba saber qué había pasado esa noche.

–Te tomaste dos cervezas, pero te emborrachaste rápido ¡Apenas te mantenías en pie de lo borracha que estabas! Podrás querer fingir ser un ángel y estar con los buenos, pero tu pasado no se va a mover–le dijo con acidez, desviándose del tema: aún no le perdonaba que la hubiera dejado a ella y al grupo por seguir las demandas de Prue.

–No me hables como si fueras una santa–rebatió Phoebe sarcásticamente–después de la primera vez que fuiste a ese lugar ya no puedes soltar las drogas–contraatacó subiendo la manga del vestido de Katrina, dejando ver varias marcas y cicatrices de agujas que su amiga trató de ocultar rápidamente bajo su vestido.

–Estamos hablando de lo que pasó, no de mi–reclamó sintiéndose humillada por un momento.

–Sigue–dictaminó Phoebe cruzándose de brazos, expectante.

–Recuerdo que llegamos a la fiesta y bailamos un rato y luego que Prue te llamó y te ordenó que fueras a casa y tú te enojaste y cortaste el celular, incluso lo apagaste.

–De eso si me acuerdo bien, luego un chico me invitó a tomar algo–murmuró pensando en que tenía más o menos clara la historia hasta ese punto, pero luego no recordaba nada más que haberse despertado en su habitación al día siguiente para luego discutir con Prue, como de costumbre.

–Y ese algo debió haberse convertido en muchas copas, porque después de una hora estabas completamente dormida encima del sofá–dijo con simpleza, bebiendo un poco más de ponche.

– ¿Qué pasó después de eso?–insistió Phoebe, picada de la curiosidad.

Katrina terminó de tragar el ponche que tenía en la mano y se sirvió más, empezando a poner nerviosa a Phoebe, quien tosió para llamar su atención.

–Bueno, apareció ese chico, del que te hablo…–continuó sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Phoebe en su nuca.

– ¿Cuál chico?

–Ese de…–comenzó a decir mirando para todas partes, sin dar con él– Bueno, no lo veo, cuando lo vea te digo…–sentenció sirviéndose más, parecía que le había gustado mucho lo que estaba bebiendo.

–_ ¡Ya muévete! ¿Cómo quieres que nos vayamos a casa?–decía Katrina sacudiéndola en el sofá sin obtener ningún movimiento de su parte–Debería llevarte a alcohólicos anónimos–murmuró tratando de despertarla con suaves cachetadas._

_– ¿Pasa algo?–preguntó un joven mayor que ellas, acercándose a Katrina con galantería, tratando de hacerse el lindo frente a ella._

_–Mi amiga no despierta, tomó más de la cuenta y ahora no tengo idea cómo la voy a llevar de vuelta a su casa–bufó sobándose la espalda después del esfuerzo de tironearla._

_El chico miró a Phoebe unos instantes, recorriéndola de arriba abajo con la vista, sonriendo disimuladamente: –Si quieres yo puedo llevarlas._

_– ¿De verdad?–preguntó aliviada._

_–Claro, mi auto está en la otra esquina, las voy a dejar a ambas a casa, sería un gusto._

_–Eres un bombonazo–respondió ella coquetamente, haciéndolo sonreír–bueno, acepto, pero no sé cómo voy a despertarla–dijo volviendo al problema principal de trasladarla._

_–No es necesario, yo la llevo–dijo agachándose hasta llegar a la altura de Phoebe y tomándola entre sus brazos con delicadeza, cuidando de que su cabeza no se golpeara con nada–es liviana, ¿Qué come? ¿Aire?_

_–Come como cerdo, pero es de esas personas que aunque se coman una vaca no engordan–dijo mientras los tres abandonaban la casa y caminaban cantando algo acerca de la libertad hasta llegar a la camioneta azul marino que las esperaba donde el muchacho había dicho._

–Tenía un lindo auto–añadió Katrina sonriendo bobamente–era grande, tenía dinero, se notaba, además…

Mientras ella se iba en su mundo contándole lo maravilloso y millonario que parecía el dueño del auto, Phoebe podía sentir su corazón latiendo tan fuerte producto de la rabia que todo sonido, incluyendo la voz de la testigo comenzaban a desaparecer de su cabeza, dejando espacio al terror y la ira que se adueñaban de cada fibra de su ser.

– ¿LE DIJISTE A UN DESCONOCIDO QUE NOS LLEVARA A CASA CONMIGO INCONSCIENTE?–Gritó histérica, dándole un manotazo al vaso con ponche provocando que cayera al suelo ante la no sorprendida mirada de Katrina.

–Sí ¿Cómo querías que te llevara a casa? ¿En la espalda?–preguntó irónica, sin prestar atención al colapso emocional de Phoebe– Y no me grites, tampoco la pasaste mal después de eso…

– ¿Qué quieres decir?–preguntó cerrando los ojos con fuerza al sentir una fuerte contracción producto del golpe de sensaciones que estaba teniendo ahora. Respiró profundamente, tratando de destensarce un poco y de que su útero dejara de contraerse así.

_–La vamos a dejar aquí–dijo el chico recostándola en la parte de atrás del auto cerrando las puertas mientras Katrina se subía de copiloto y él al volante. _

_Luego de veinte minutos de conducción, Katrina pudo ver que iban por el camino contrario hacia la ciudad, pero no preguntó qué pasaba, estaba tan drogada y en su mundo que no se le ocurrió hacer ningún tipo de comentario._

_–Tengo que ir a buscar algo, ya vengo–dijo el chico bajándose del auto._

_Kat miró hacia atrás y comprobó que Phoebe seguía dormida y sin moverse. Diez minutos más tarde, el dueño del auto volvió con una bolsa llena de pequeños paquetes y otras cosas._

_– ¿Qué trajiste?–preguntó Katrina indagando en la encomienda, ante la cara divertida del dueño._

_–Si quieres tomar algo, hazlo–dijo volviendo a echar a andar el motor del auto y dando la vuelta camino a la ciudad, mientras su joven acompañante seleccionaba que era lo que iba a usar._

–Era hierba de la buena, él se puso a fumar conmigo un rato, los colores eran increíbles–dijo yéndose de nuevo en su historia, pero a Phoebe no le interesaba saber qué colores o formas había visto mientras se drogaba, ella quería otro tipo de respuestas.

–Vuelve al punto de que no la pasé mal–dijo sin medir su violencia, apretando el brazo de su ex mejor amiga con fuerza, tratando de pasar otra contracción.

–De acuerdo, se me había olvidado que eras tan mandona–chilló sobándose el brazo, Phoebe suspiró.

_– ¿Y tienes novio?_

_–No…ya no, pero no me molesta._

_– ¿Y tu amiga?–preguntó mirando por el retrovisor, sin ocultar su sonrisa esta vez._

_–Ella tampoco, terminó con su chico hace un par de meses, por ahora anda por la vida sin ningún compromiso, un baile, un par de besos y si tienes suerte sexo también, anda bastante liberal últimamente, tu sabes, la típica chica rebelde con problemas familiares–se burló rebuscando en la bolsa que tenía sobre las rodillas._

_–Es linda._

_–Claro, no por nada se le pegan los hombres como mosquitos–rezongó sin lograr ocultar sus celos hacia ella, quien siempre había quedado atrás bajo la sombra de Phoebe, lo más probable era que si no fuera por ella, jamás le hubieran permitido unirse al grupo de los rebeldes de la escuela, aunque Phoebe no fuera capaz de hacer ni la mitad de las idioteces que Katrina si podía hacer._

_– ¿Crees que tenga una oportunidad con ella?_

_–Claro, ¿Por qué no? Últimamente no le interesa con quien se mete, si eres hombre tienes todas las posibilidades que quieras–respondió enojada, parecía que hasta sin decir nada Phoebe tenía más éxito del que tenía ella._

_El chico estacionó el auto y se bajó de él, abriendo la puerta de atrás para sentarse junto a Phoebe, quien parecía respirar suave y tranquilamente, y parecía casi incapaz de sostener sus propios músculos. _

_–Es más bonita de cerca de lo que puede decir un retrovisor–dijo en voz alta, observando la figura de la chica que yacía dormida sobre el asiento trasero de su auto–¿Por qué no despiertas y jugamos un poco?–comentó en voz alta, zarandeándola un poco, pero Phoebe no despertaba._

_–Esto está genial, ¿De dónde lo sacaste?–preguntó Katrina como desesperada, rebuscando y escondiendo parte de las drogas dentro de su ropa._

_–Si quieres más saca–dijo de mala gana sin ponerle más atención y con eso Katrina se quedó callada sin decir una sola palabra más._

_El chico se inclinó hacia adelante y retiró el cabello suelto de Phoebe que caía con su cara, repasando sus labios con su dedo índice, observando el inocente y angelical rostro de la chica; la besó sin obtener ningún tipo de respuesta de ella ni comentarios de parte de la quien decía ser su amiga, por lo que comenzó a repartir besos y caricias con total libertad._

–Te dio un beso, y luego, bueno yo no iba a mirar ni que fuera una pervertida sexual pero…–respondió como quien no quiere la cosa, distraída en los pastelillos de la mesa, ya que Phoebe había dado vuelta su vaso de jugo.

–Espera–preguntó Phoebe cada vez más al borde del colapso nervioso– quieres decir que él, él y yo…que nosotros,…nosotros… –balbuceaba con la lengua enredada, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a tiritar producto de la información que acababa de obtener–¿Estuvimos… jun–juntos?–preguntó sintiendo como las lágrimas amenazaban por salir, pero no iba a permitir que lo hicieran, tenía que ser fuerte, lo que Katrina estaba diciendo no podía ser verdad…no era verdad, ¿Cierto?

– ¿En serio estabas tan inconsciente?–preguntó casi en tono de burla– Yo pensaba que sabías lo que estabas haciendo, por eso no los interrumpí, quiero decir, ¿Recuerdas esa vez que estabas con Jeremy y yo los interrumpí por error?–preguntó poniendo cara de horro– ¡Te pusiste furiosa y…!

– ¡Jeremy era mi novio! –gritó explotando al fin, sin poder creer todas las barbaridades que estaba escuchando de parte de ella– ¡Salimos casi por cuatro meses antes de que eso pasara! Katrina, estamos hablando de un completo desconocido, de un extraño ¡Yo no me acuerdo de nada! –gritó otra vez, escondiendo su cara entre sus manos, tratando de regular su respiración, lo que llevaba intentando desde el principio de la conversación sin nada de éxito.

–No me vengas con que no sabías qué hacías y que él te obligo Phoebe–le contestó Katrina con una sonrisa burlesca en la cara– ¡Ni siquiera intentaste detenerlo durante todo ese tiempo!

– ¿Todo ese tiempo?–gritó otra vez, empezando a escandalizarse más, deseando no tener que oír ninguna otra palabra– Claro que no sabía que hacía, ¿Hacía?–preguntó retractándose en el acto– ¡Lo que estaban haciendo conmigo!, ¿Qué no lo detuve? ¿Por qué no lo detuviste tú si viste lo que estaba pasando?, ¿Sabes lo que es estado de inconsciencia?–gritó nuevamente, esperando hacerla reaccionar con una sacudida de hombros.

Katrina se quedó completamente helada, jamás había visto a Phoebe de esa manera, parecía que apenas se mantenía en pie producto del temblor que recorría su cuerpo, su mandíbula estaba apretada, sus ojos la miraban con una ira que nunca había visto antes y podía sentir como sus uñas se enterraban en su brazo, que para su suerte estaba protegida por las mangas del vestido.

–Puede ser–murmuró algo intimidada– recuerdo que al día siguiente algunas cuantas sentían lo mismo, John dijo que habían mezclado los tragos con cosas al azar, como una especie de juego o algo así.

– ¿Un juego? ¿Ese imbécil cree que era un juego?–gritó nuevamente, provocando un ligero escalofrío en su interlocutora– ¡¿Estoy embarazada porque él pensó que era divertido?! –gritó otra vez, notando que estaba lastimando a Katrina, soltándola de inmediato.

–Deja de gritar y mira para allá–respondió ella girando su cabeza– ese es–dijo apuntando hacia cierta dirección en el centro del salón.

Phoebe sintió como todo su mundo se iba abajo (Más de lo que ya estaba) en un solo, lento y doloroso segundo: Ahí, en la mitad del salón, Prue estaba bailando apoyada en el pecho de Hackett…

Ahí, en la mitad del salón, Prue estaba dejándose guiar al compás del chico al que Katrina estaba apuntando.

* * *

**¡Hecho! Bueno, Uds Deciden cuando quieren la parte dos =) **

**_Saludos especiales y respuesta de reviews a :_**

bellaHerms22_**:** La verdad, creo que yo prefiero a Andy, ¡Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la parte que escribí para ti!, fue una especie de regalo de cumpleaños adelantado =), ¿Para cuándo un nuevo cap tuyo?_

_Dyego Halliwell: ¡Hey! Gracias por regresar, significa mucho, mucho para mi, en verdad. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, y no te preocupes, Taylor tendrá su castigo pronto jojo, pero no creo que pueda inventar un maremoto en las costas de San Francisco solamente para matar a Missy y Camille...pero quizás, una venganza general pueda dejarte contento más adelante ¡Espero tus comentarios con mucho entusiasmo!_


	22. El mundo no es simple,mujer maravilla II

**Notas de la autora: Lo prometido es deuda, acá la segunda parte del capítulo ¡Espero que les guste! ¡Ah! por cierto, le quiero cambiar el nombre al fic porque sentía que "Volver a empezar" No le pegaba muy bien...me gusta más "Una nueva familia" no sé qué opinen...pero por ahora dejé los dos nombres en el título para evitar confusiones, eso.**

**Los invito a leer otro fic que tengo, el cual escribo junto a Vane-Chan6; es de Charmed, pueden encontrar el link directo a la historia haciendo clic en mi nickname (HalliwellMB), se llama "Hasta que la sangre nos separe".**

**__****_Recomendaciones de la autora: Vane-chan6 (Entre algunos de Supernatural y El heredero de la oscuridad - Charmed), bellaHerms22 (Tu y yo AU - Harry Potter) y Uzuchiha Viry (Entre otros, ¿Qué puede más? - Naruto)_**

**__****_

* * *

_**

_******Capítulo 20, parte II: ****El mundo no es tan simple, mujer maravilla**_

― ¿Te pasa algo?―preguntó Leo a Piper, quien llevaba un buen tiempo mirando hacia la nada, pensando en qué decir cuando todo el mundo se enterara de su bulimia.

―No, no, ¿Por qué?―preguntó un poco alterada, esbozando una falsa y un poco aterradora sonrisa, según la apreciación de su novio.

―No sé, te veo nerviosa―respondió encogiéndose de hombros― ¿Segura que no pasa nada?―preguntó mirándola a los ojos directamente, tratando de sacarle la verdad.

―Segura Leo―respondió incómoda, moviendo su mirada a la gente que estaba bailando.

―Sabes que puedes confiar en mí―insistió con preocupación, volteando su cara hacia él.

―Lo tengo más que claro―respondió acariciando su mejilla con agradecimiento, acercándose a él para besarlo y distraerlo de sus preguntas.

En otra esquina del salón, Michelle observaba con la sangre hirviendo la escena de Piper y Leo, pero eso no se iba a quedar así…no por mucho.

― ¿De qué me perdí?―preguntó Fray en un grito sorprendido al verlos besándose. Leo tomó la mano de Piper y sonrió al verla sonrojada y avergonzada, era la primera vez que demostraban amor en público, o al menos en la escuela.

―Somos novios―dijo Leo orgulloso de eso, besando la frente de Piper, esperando felicitaciones.

― ¡QUE!―gritó Fray sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo― ¿TU Y PIPER? ¿QUE HAY DE MICHELLE?―gritó llevando ambas manos a su cabeza, totalmente decepcionado y al borde de tener un colapso nervioso producto de las nuevas informaciones.

―No estarás hablando en serio―Dijo Leo frunciendo el ceño, sintiendo como su novia se encogía.

―No, no―dijo Fray nerviosamente―o sea, pero ¡Ah! Sabíamos que entre ustedes podía haber algo –Piper sonrió disimuladamente, sintiéndose segura y quizás, merecedora del chico que tenía al lado―pero todos confiábamos en que elegirías bien.

La sonrisa de Piper se desvaneció, y la cara de Leo pareció contraerse en el instante.

― ¿Elegir bien?―preguntó él.

― ¿Todos?―añadió ella.

― ¡Sí!, los chicos, las chicas, el tercer año en general, otros de otros cursos, Leo no pasa desapercibido y Michelle tampoco, creíamos que ibas a elegirla a ella…quiero decir, bueno ¡Es Michelle Moore!―gritó bebiendo un vaso entero de ponche de la pura sorpresa.

Piper respiró profundamente tratando de evitar llorar de la decepción: había sido una total imbécil al siquiera pensar que ella podía estar con alguien tan fantástico e increíble como Leo Wyatt, ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó salir con él?

Leo afianzó el agarre de su mano tratando de darle calma, pero ella se soltó de un golpe y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, acelerando la velocidad de sus pasos a cada segundo: no quería que nadie la viera llorando por haber sido una ilusa, una ingenua.

―Eres un imbécil―le gritó Leo enojado, sorprendiendo a Fray por esa impropia actitud que estaba manifestando su amigo, quedándose a observa como el rubio de ojos azules corría tras la joven que había salido llorando del salón.

―¡VETE DE MI VISTA!―gritó Phoebe queriendo golpear a Katrina, o ahogarla en el ponche que tenía al lado― ¡Vete y ni se te ocurra volver a aparecer!―repitió comenzando a sentir que el aire le faltaba― Eres una imbécil―sentenció mordiendo su lengua para evitar llorar, pero el mismo truco no iba a funcionarle dos veces.

― ¿Yo? Nadie te obligó a nada―respondió riéndose sarcásticamente.

― ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así?―preguntó entre lágrimas, las cuales ya no podía contener más, era demasiado fuerte, demasiado doloroso como para fingir que podía manejarlo― ¡Eras mi mejor amiga!―gritó sintiendo como su garganta llegaba a rasparle producto de la fuerza y la desesperación de su voz.

Katrina la observó sintiendo una culpa que jamás pensó que sentiría y trató de controlarse, recorrió a Phoebe rápidamente con la mirada; ella continuó hablando más despacio, parecía estar agotada y solamente logró murmurar:

― Alguien me…―balbuceó cerrando los ojos al no poder continuar lo que quería decir, sin interiorizarlo totalmente―alguien… ―repitió cerrando los ojos, permitiendo a la otra chica hacer un puchero que desarmó lo suficientemente rápido como para que no la viera al abrir sus ojos otra vez―¿Por qué no lo detuviste?, ¿Qué te pasó?, ¿Qué nos pasó?―preguntó negando con la cabeza, recordando los buenos momentos que habían vivido juntas antes de que todas esas locuras y malas juntas comenzaran y arruinaran la vida de ambas, de una forma en que ya no se podía arreglar.

―Tengo que irme―dijo corriendo lejos de Phoebe lo más rápido posible, dejándola choqueada y nerviosa, con algunas dificultades para respirar; los bebés hacían presión contra los pulmones producto de su agitación, y parecía que estaba a pocos segundos de experimentar una crisis de pánico. Se sentó en la primera silla que encontró cerca y trató de calmarse: estaba en el baile escolar, sus hermanas estaban cerca y David llegaría pronto; pero si algo le daba más miedo que eso, era que el tipo que Katrina había mencionado no era menos el novio de su hermana y estaba en el mismo lugar que ella y las demás, ¿Se atrevería a hacerle daño a alguna de ellas?, o peor ¿Habría lastimado también a Prue?

John tenía que saber qué tenían los vasos, él tenía qué saberlo y ella quería saber cómo habían sido las cosas: lo iba a averiguar, costara lo que costara.

Trató de relajar su mente y de concentrar todos sus pensamientos en inhalar y exhalar, no había dado su primer respiro cuando escuchó otra cosa que le llamó la atención:

― ¿Qué tal está la futura mamá?―preguntó David desde su espalda. Phoebe volteó y lo miró con cara desconcierto ¿Cómo le había dicho?― ¿Te sorprendí?―preguntó sarcásticamente.

Era definitivo, su vida no tenía vuelta atrás.

La música parecía ser menos ensordecedora que al principio de la fiesta, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Glenn ahora que se había sentado a descansar un rato con su mejor amiga.

―Hola―saludó Paige a Hackett amablemente agitando su mano cuando lo vio llegar junto a Prue.

―Hola―dijo él con una sonrisa amigable, algo cansado después de tanto bailar con su novia y todavía un poco molesto por el repentino cambio en sus planes.

― ¿Has visto a Phoebe o Piper?―preguntó a Prue al sentarse cerca de ellos moviendo sus pies en círculos en el aire, tenía que aprender que los tacones no eran la mejor opción para ir a un baile.

Mientras ella se preguntaba dónde estaría su hermana menor, la aludida pasó corriendo entre lágrimas, siendo seguida por Leo: Parecía que ninguno se había dado cuenta de por dónde habían transitado y seguían corriendo hasta salir del salón, pasando a llevar a algunas personas en el camino.

― ¿Quieres una respuesta?―preguntó Paige preocupada, pasando su mirada desde la puerta hasta su hermana mayor.

Los chicos se miraron unos a los otros preocupados, hasta que Prue reaccionó y se puso de pie:

―Espera, voy a ver qué le pasa.

―Deja que Leo lo resuelva―dijo Glenn tomando su mano para que no se fuera, haciéndola voltear y levantar una ceja―creo que te importará poner atención allá―indicó hacia la mesa del ponche en donde estaba David, quien parecía estar gritándole a Phoebe algo que no podían oír por la distancia.

―Richie, detén eso―ordenó Michelle haciendo que el chico apagara los parlantes y todo el mundo dejara de bailar y conversar, desconcertándose al no escuchar más música y, en lugar de ello, oír algunos gritos que parecían venir desde cerca de la mesa de la comida.

La pareja estaba frente a frente, David recriminando cosas y Phoebe deseando que la muerte se la llevara rápido para dejar de sufrir. La mayoría de la gente estaba mirando a su dirección, esperando a ver qué pasaba, mientras que el grupo de insoportables ayudaba a preparar el ambiente para que los que no estaban mirando lo hicieran: no querían que el acontecimiento pasara por alto para nadie.

― No te entiendo―balbuceó Phoebe confundida, tratando de limpiar rápida y disimuladamente las lágrimas de sus ojos para ocuparse de la nueva situación que se venía encima.

― ¿Ahora te haces la que no sabes? –preguntó riéndose en su cara, provocándole un revoltijo en el estómago al recordar la misma actitud en Katrina minutos antes―No te queda mal el apodo "Freebe" ya que me enteré de que quieres hacerle creer a todos que "el milagrito" que llevas ahí–dijo apuntando su vientre despectivamente, haciéndola suprimir un gemido―es mío, vaya que se nota que te hizo falta una buena crianza, ah, espera…lo siento―continuó cruzando una fugaz mirada con Jessica― olvidé que eres huérfana.

Se escucharon varios murmullos y sonidos que lo único que buscaban era meter más cizaña a la discusión. Phoebe se quedó mirando a David y a la sonrisa que por primera vez estaba empezando a odiar en su rostro.

― ¿Qué…?―logró mascullar sacudiendo su cabeza para todas partes ―"Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí" ―se decía convencida de que no era más que una pesadilla y que lo más probable era que estuviese dormida en el auto camino al baile escolar, todo era demasiado retorcido como para ser cierto.

David metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, enfatizando una postura desinteresada y relajada sobre la de ella, que era todo lo contrario.

―No te hagas la desentendida―dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia él, utilizando su mano para levantar su mentón― te embarazaste y quieres hacerlo pasar por mío, ¡Pero vaya que eres tonta!, tu plan no funcionó y ahora todo el mundo sabes qué tipo de zorra eres―aseguró casi deletreando cada acusación, al mismo tiempo en que Jessica sonreía al ver las lágrimas que volvían a asomarse en la cara de Phoebe.

―No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando –murmuró tomando una bocanada de aire, ya que su nariz se encontraba demasiado congestionada como para poder respirar a través de ella― ¡Yo jamás haría algo así!―gritó golpeando la mano de David para sacarla de su rostro, dándole un fuerte manotazo que él fingió no sentir.

―No sé, varios te hemos visto bastante…"apasionada" con los chicos―interrumpió Jessica enganchando su brazo con el de Dave, posando junto a él frente a todos los demás como si se tratara de una pareja ejemplar de novios listos para la boda y tratando de deshacerse de la ex novia obsesiva que no aceptaba la relación.

―Tú cállate, esto es entre nosotros―afirmó Phoebe, aún sintiéndose herida por lo de huérfana, por lo de cualquiera, por todo lo que había tenido que escuchar…pero más que todo, por ver como todas las ilusiones que había construido comenzaban a caerse de un golpe frente a sus ojos, sin poder hacer nada para sostenerlas.

―No hay un "nosotros"―continuó David con tono conciliador― eres tú y el bastardito hijo de puta―continuó punzando su hombro despreciativamente con su dedo.

―Esto, es un "nosotros"―agregó Jessica besando a David delante de Phoebe, quien tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de abrir la boca producto de la impresión, sin lograr armar una respuesta o comentario que pudiera hacerlos callar.

―Creo que los panfletos que repartieron hace días no eran tan falsos, ¿Quién de todos los que están aquí es papi?―preguntó Camille satisfecha al ver la sonrisa que Michelle tenía en sus labios: parecía que al fin se había ganado su respeto.

―Nunca imaginé algo así de ti―respondió decepcionada, tratando de mantenerse fuerte y rescatar el poco orgullo que le quedaba―yo…―murmuró apretando sus labios para evitar un sollozo― Pensé que realmente podríamos, no lo sé, tener algo―continuó sonriendo infantilmente, riéndose de sí misma y de lo ingenua que había sido―iba a decírtelo…planeaba hacerlo, pero me equivoqué―confesó limpiando las cuencas de sus ojos con un sutil movimiento.

Podía sentir como todas las miradas estaban enfocadas exclusivamente en ella y lo único que estas provocaban era el deseo de ir y sacarle la cabeza a todos los idiotas que alguna vez le habían hecho daño, a todos ellos que ahora estaban disfrutando de la función como si fuera un simple animal de circo, una persona sin sentimientos…una persona era mucho decir.

― Prue tenía razón, ¡Eres un cerdo!, ¡Eres un imbécil!―gritó golpeándolo en el pecho con sus puños, sorprendiendo a sus hermanas que venían corriendo para llegar a ella, y habían podido ver y escuchar todo.

Phoebe solamente lo golpeaba sin pensar en todo el autocontrol que había querido tener antes, lo único que quería era expresar el dolor que sentía de alguna manera, todo el mundo se había reído de ella y daba lo mismo lo que hiciera desde ahora, solamente quería sentirse un poco menos destrozada de lo que estaba.

―Al menos no voy a ser padre a los trece―Se burló David quitándosela de encima con un casi imperceptible movimiento de manos, haciéndola sentir débil y poca cosa, más de lo que ya se sentía desde antes.

― ¿Quién crees que eres?―Gritó Prue echa una furia, atropellando a cualquier que estuviera en el camino entre ella y Phoebe― ¡No voy a permitirte que le hables así a mi hermana!

Paige tomó a Phoebe de la mano y la acurrucó en su pecho, tratando de evitar que siguiera llorando; ella se afirmó con fuerza a su hermanita menor, deseando desaparecer lo antes posible y si se podía, para siempre, la única persona que pasaba por su cabeza era la imaginación de su abuela recriminándole cosas…si tan sólo la hubiera escuchado un poco más…

―Piper, ¡Piper espera!―gritaba Leo corriendo tras ella notoriamente más rápido: Los tacones no eran buenos para correr.

― ¿Qué quieres?―preguntó deteniendo su carrera de golpe, haciendo que Leo también lo hiciera― ¿Vienes a negar que todo lo que dijo Fray es verdad? ―preguntó ella enjuagándose las lágrimas rápidamente, volteándose a verlo a la cara.

―Piper, por favor, no seas infantil…―comenzó a pedirle Leo, pero ella lo hizo callar casi con un grito.

― ¿Infantil?―preguntó sintiéndose enrabiada― ¿¡No escuchaste acaso lo que dijo! , Te dije que lo nuestro era un error, te dije que jamás iba a funcionar, te dije que…―continuó Piper moviendo las manos para todas partes producto de su laberinto mental.

―Piper, cállate―ordenó Leo sin subir el tono de voz, pero con un tono tan seco y serio que la hizo guardar silencio sin chistar―Nada ha pasado entre nosotros dos para que digas eso, ellos pueden decir lo que quieran, ¡Inventar lo que quieran!, no les hagas caso…no dejes que ellos terminen lo que tanto nos ha costado―pidió acentuando el contacto visual con ella, quien rompió la conexión en el mismo instante: estaba cansada.

―Lo siento…―murmuró extendiendo sus brazos para colgarse de su cuello, manteniéndose abrazados unos segundos con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la respiración del otro como único indicio de que no estaban solos―…pero tengo que ir a casa…―susurró separándose despacio, acariciando su mejilla y dando la vuelta.

―Piper no te vayas―pidió algo desencajado, había pensando que el abrazo era de reconciliación, pero parecía haber sido solamente por lástima. La chica no escuchó y siguió caminando, esta vez sin acelerar el paso: sabía que Leo no iba a seguirla.

― ¡Lleva a mis hermanas por mí!―gritó subiéndose a su auto, comenzando a conducir hasta casa. Leo suspiró profundamente, pero relajarse no era ahora su mejor opción.

―Estúpidos―susurró volteando derrotado, pensando en cuán fácil era herir a otro ser humano con un comentario.

Comenzó a andar despacio de vuelta al salón: la noche se había arruinado para él y solamente quería irse a casa, pero no lo haría: Piper se había llevado el auto y alguien tenía que trasladar a las otras tres que seguían en la fiesta.

― ¿Ahora te la das de hermana mayor?, ¿Dónde estuviste antes de que se embarazara?―picó Michelle cruzada de brazos, disfrutando cada momento de lo que ella y sus amigas habían hecho.

― ¡Mira quien llegó! El intento frustrado de adulto responsable, ¿Ya te diste cuenta que no eres superior a nadie? Tantos años tratando de ser perfecta, y tú dulce y tierna hermana demostró ser más "mujerzuela" que tú―dijo David sin alcanzar a reírse de su propio insulto, ya que de un momento a otro tenía a Andy encima de él, golpeándolo como si no hubiera un mañana cerca.

― ¡No vuelvas a hablarle así a Prue!―gritó casi sin dejar que se pusiera de pie, dando golpe tras golpe ante la chifladera y ovaciones que se habían armado en el salón.

David trataba de sacárselo de encima, y a pesar de ser más musculoso que él, Andy parecía estar poseído por el demonio y no se detenía en la paliza que le estaba dando que era cada vez más fuerte que el primer golpe.

― ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle algo así a Phoebe?―gritó presa de la rabia, tan herido por lo que había tenido que ver y oír cómo debían estar los demás amigos del grupo, no podía imaginarse la ola de emociones que Phoebe debía estar sintiendo en ese momento―Ella es una niña buena, dulce, realmente sentía algo por ti, ¡Por qué la ilusionaste así!―gritó otra vez.

―Andy para―pidió Prue nerviosa, tratando de sacarlo de encima de David, quien a esas alturas tenía la boca partida y sin parar de sangrar.

El llanto de Phoebe se hacía cada vez más fuerte al darse cuenta de que todo lo que estaba pasando era su culpa: Si ella no hubiera hecho todas las cosas que había hecho, nada de eso estaría pasando ahora.

―Por favor―dijo Paige bastante traumatizada con la escena que estaba observando―Leo, Hackett ¡Hagan algo!―gritó cuando vio al rubio novio de su hermana llegar curiosamente hasta el centro del salón, sin notar en ese momento que faltaba la presencia de Piper.

―Andy, es suficiente―pidió Leo tratando de evitar que le diera otro puñetazo a Dave, pero no tuvo suerte, su amigo tenía un brazo certero.

―Déjame darle su merecido a este imbécil, nadie juega con las chicas y se las lleva limpia―gritó mientras Leo y Hackett intentaban interferir para quitarle a Andy de encima a David, y los amigos de este último no se atrevían ni acercarse a ayudarlo por miedo al mejor amigo de Sam.

― ¿Qué está pasando aquí?―preguntó el maestro Collins, acercándose a pasos agigantados junto a la maestra Peterson: Era una misión imposible descifrar quien estaba más sorprendido o enojado.

― ¡Madre mía!―chilló Peterson al ver el estado en que estaban Andy y David: El primero parecía totalmente descontrolado, mientras que el segundo tenía la cara bañada en sangre.

―Esta noche no es para peleas―vociferó el maestro Collins, mirando con decepción a David―Esto es un baile de San Valentín, ahora, quiero que TODOS vuelvan a lo suyo―gritó haciendo que Richie subiera la música y el resto obedeciera despavorido a las instrucciones―Quiero saber qué pasó―exigió mirando con seriedad a sus alumnos hombres.

―Pregúntele a Freebe―respondió Taylor venenosamente, olvidando por un momento fingir que le importaba Andy, pendiente de ver cómo Phoebe estaba siendo humillada, como siempre había esperado.

―Ya escuchaste al maestro Collins, vuelve a tus cosas Williams, no te pregunté nada―dijo la Peterson mientras todos se iban, menos las hermanas, los chicos y los maestros.

―Scott, es mejor que te llevemos al hospital para chequear esos golpes―dijo Collins palpando su propia cara adolorido de imaginarse haber sido él bajo los puños de Andy―Trudeau, tu nos acompañas.

―Pero…―refunfuñó Andy. Prue le dio una mirada y se quedó callado―de acuerdo―cedió jugando con sus manos, los puños le dolían de tanto golpear a David.

―Yo voy con él―dijo Sam algo preocupada, mirando las caras de pocos amigos que Scott y Collins tenían en sus rostros―Prue, vete a casa, yo me iré con Andy―dijo sonriendo dulcemente. Ella lo agradeció con un gesto con la cabeza―Adiós Pheebs―dijo abrazándola sobre el abrazo de Paige.

―Si vas con nosotros no te atrases―gritó el maestro Collins, haciéndola rodar los ojos y separarse del abrazo rápidamente―Si necesitan algo, saben dónde encontrarme―finalizó siguiendo los pasos de Andy, David y Collins.

― ¿Estás bien?―preguntó Peterson a Phoebe, visiblemente preocupada por el estado de la chica: Tenía la cara roja al igual que los ojos, el maquillaje corrido, su barbilla tiritaba; sus dientes chocaban en una especie de movimiento involuntario que demostraba lo nerviosa que estaba y de sus ojos no paraban de salir lágrimas, por lo demás, parecía estar aferrada a su vientre como si al soltarlo algo malo fuera a pasar.

―Sí―mintió tratando regular su respiración y dejar de sentir las contracciones que no habían parado desde que habló con Katrina.

Peterson pasó su mirada por cada uno de los rostros que tenía en frente, pasando desde los inocentes y confundidos Paige y Glenn, el triste y melancólico Leo, la estresada Prue, la histérica Phoebe, para terminar finalmente en Hackett; a quien dedicó una especial mirada de disgusto y desaprobación.

―Tú no lloras por cualquier cosa Halliwell y Trudeau no suele creerse karate kid, ven conmigo―dijo tomando a Phoebe de la mano, quien se aferró a la de Prue sin querer separarse de ella.

―Me quiero ir―susurró sollozando en su vago intento de dejar de llorar.

―Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos maestra―interrumpió Prue deteniendo la marcha, mientras leía unos mudos "Por favor, vámonos" en los labios de su hermana.

―Dije que quiero hablar con ustedes primero―repitió tajante sin siquiera voltear, marcando sus pasos firme y autoritariamente.

―De acuerdo, vamos―dijo Prue yéndose con Phoebe, quien arrastraba los pies sumida en su depresión. Leo, Hackett, Glenn y Paige salieron del salón, después de todo lo que había pasado solamente querían irse a casa.

― ¿Dónde está Piper?―preguntó Paige caminando hasta el auto y abrazándose a sí misma para capear el frío: las noches de San Francisco eran especialmente heladas, sobretodo en esas fechas.

―En casa―masculló Leo desabrochando su corbata, comenzando a sentir una ligera necesidad de gritar de la exasperación.

― ¿Se fue caminando?―preguntó Glenn confundido.

―No, se fue en el auto, me pidió que los pasara a dejar en su lugar.

― ¿Terminaron?―preguntó Hackett ocultando su cizaña en un tono comprensivo.

―No―sonrió Leo de forma cínica, tratando de evitar partirle la cara―Fray hizo un comentario, se lo tomó personal y bueno, se fue.

―Es un poco sensible―dijo Paige encogiéndose de hombros y suspirando―ya se le va a pasar, la que me preocupa ahora es Pheebs.

―"Eso espero"―pensó Leo pendiente de patear una piedrecita que había estado pateando durante el trayecto―Claro―agregó con distracción.

―No te preocupes León, puedes irte a casa, yo me encargo―sugirió Hackett queriendo quedar bien delante de Paige y luego de Piper, Prue y Phoebe.

―Me llamo Leo―corrigió tratando de sonar tranquilo―y no me voy a ir hasta que Prue y Phoebe regresen―sentenció mientras recibía un gesto de aprobación de parte de Glenn y se iba conversando con éste acerca de cualquier cosa que los distrajera un rato: parecía ser que Hackett producía celos en todos los hombres.

Prue centraba toda su atención a la menor que estaba acurrucada entre sus brazos y escondida en su pecho rogando por irse a casa y desaparecer del mundo, haciéndola sentir el deseo de encontrar alguna solución para que dejara de sufrir de una vez.

― ¿Puedes explicarme qué pasó?―preguntó la maestra, profesando lástima por el estado emocional de Phoebe.

―Mi hermana está embarazada―explicó Prue casi automáticamente y de forma cortante, entre más rápido terminara de hablar con ella, mejor.

Peterson abrió la boca hasta más no poder, tratando de quitar esa expresión rápidamente de su rostro, Prue pensó que la directora no le había dicho a nadie acerca de eso, y no lograba decidir si le gustaba o no.

―Michelle, Taylor, bueno, ese grupo―explicó con disgusto mientras la maestra asentía al entender de quienes hablaba―se enteraron, y le dijeron a todos que era de David Scott…él le gritó unas cosas espantosas… le tendieron una trampa para burlarse de ella, para hacerle daño―finalizó acariciando el cabello de Phoebe para intentar calmarla, pues no parecía no poder parar de temblar por muchos intentos que hiciera en ello.

―Lo siento―respondió la maestra acongojada, masajeando sus sienes con pesadez; solía discutir con Phoebe muchas veces, pero no le deseaba mal a nadie, menos un problema así, o una humillación de ese calibre―yo, voy a ver qué puedo hacer con respecto a esas jovencitas―aseguró con molestia.

Peterson estaba muy decepcionada de su equipo: sabía que eran bastante "especiales" por decir lo suavemente, y que disfrutaban humillando y molestando a los demás, pero lo que acaba de decir Prue no tenía nombre.

―No te preocupes por eso―dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro de la líder de su equipo―Phoebe―dijo tomando la cara de la pequeña para desviarla hacia sí, enfocándose en sus húmedos ojos que la miraban con temor―No estás sola, todo va a salir bien, tienes mi apoyo para cualquier cosa, no solamente como maestra―especificó: si había algo peor en todo eso era que la niña no era una mala persona, era desordenada y en general no era muy conocida por su responsabilidad, pero no merecía ni la mitad de esas cosas.

Phoebe asintió lentamente despejando las lágrimas de su cara de nuevo, parecía que había sacado un magister en eso―Gracias―logró soltar estallando en llanto otra vez, la maestra la abrazó y la acogió con calidez.

― ¿El bebé qué esperas, es de David Scott?―preguntó meciéndola despacio de un lado a otro para tratar de calmarla.

Phoebe negó con la cabeza enterrándola más entre sus manos, las cuales yacían apoyadas en el pecho de la maestra, quien la abrazó más fuerte al escuchar el gemido que profirió ante la pregunta.

― ¿De alguien de la escuela?―intentó otra vez, pero ella no respondió y apretó sus ojos con fuerza, frunció los labios y se asió a la mujer, haciendo creer a las demás que sí era de ahí―Si es así, dímelo: no debes pasar por esto sola, un hijo es responsabilidad de dos, puedo ayudarte―insistió Peterson mirando a Prue, queriendo buscar apoyo y una respuesta.

―La maestra tiene razón Pheebs, dinos la verdad―suplicó tomando una de las manos de su hermana, queriendo apelar a sus sentimientos para que confesara de una vez quién era el desconocido padre.

―No es de la escuela―murmuró secamente, sin que la imagen de Hackett dejara de dar vueltas en su cabeza, provocándole ganas de vomitar.

―Esto no va a ser fácil―dijo la maestra acurrucándola y limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos―pero estaré aquí.

Recordó fugazmente la razón por la cual se había hecho maestra: vocación; ella amaba a los niños, le gustaba ayudarlos, aconsejarlos, cuidarlos, hacerlos personas de bien y protegerlos de toda la maldad del mundo…no podía evitar sufrir cuando sabía que uno de sus alumnos estaba enfermo, tenía problemas de drogas o alcohol, había perdido algún familiar o en su defecto, se enfrentaba a un embarazo; había decidido ser maestra para poder ayudar, para hacer un cambio en el mundo apoyando a los adultos del futuro como le hubiera gustado que la ayudaran a ella, como le gustaría que ayudaran a sus hijos si algún día lo necesitaban: esta vez no sería una excepción.

―Vayan a casa―susurró a Prue entregándole a Phoebe, quien se aferró a ella al instante―ya veré qué hacer.

Phoebe no dijo una palabra, estaba al borde de quedarse dormida después de tantas emociones; Prue por su parte, solamente le dedicó una agradecida sonrisa a su maestra y salió del gimnasio a paso lento.

― ¿Todo bien?―preguntó Hackett al encontrarlas afuera de la escuela. Prue asintió desgastadamente, sintiendo como Phoebe se estremecía entre sus brazos sin querer mirar hacia donde estaba el alemán.

No lograba comprender cómo había podido ir y saludarla fingiendo no saber quién era, ser así de cínico como para salir con su hermana después de lo que le había hecho, como para sonreírle con amabilidad sabiendo que estaba embarazada y que podía ser su culpa, pero lo que más vergüenza le daba era recordar como ella había bromeado con él tratando de ser dulce y agradable.

―Tranquila―pidió Prue caminando abrazada de Phoebe hasta al auto, siendo seguidas por él, pero le estaba exigiendo demasiado: no podía estar tranquila después de todo lo que había pasado en el baile; no después de cómo había sido humillada por el chico en que antes había depositado su confianza, incluso sus ilusiones; no después de lo que Katrina le había dicho; no después de saber la verdad sobre la noche que sus hijos fueron concebidos, de cómo ese infeliz se había aprovechado de ella tan vilmente, y, no después de saber que el novio de su hermana era…el padre de sus hijos.

―Ven aquí―dijo Paige recibiendo a Phoebe en el asiento de atrás del auto de Leo, abriendo sus brazos para abrazarla―Te quiero―murmuró mientras ella se dejaba querer, tratando de esconderse.

― ¿Dónde está el auto?, ¿Dónde está Piper? –preguntó Prue algo liada mirando directamente a Leo.

―Se fue a casa, en el auto―contestó con simpleza, aún decepcionado.

― ¿Está bien?―preguntó Phoebe tragando saliva rápidamente, despertando un poco de su transe.

―Lo estará―respondió Leo asintiendo amablemente. Phoebe suspiró y trató de mantener sus ojos abiertos y atentos a los movimientos de Hackett, dejándose cuidar por Paige.

―Lamento que todo se arruinara―afirmó Prue besando a Hackett románticamente, Phoebe cerró los ojos con fuerza, presa de unas repentinas nauseas y cierto resentimiento a lo que estaba haciendo Prudence.

―No te preocupes, disfruté la noche―aseguró Hackett cariñosamente, lo que para Phoebe sonó de la manera más asquerosa y detestable; el mismo asco que se vio reflejado en las caras de Glenn y Leo, provocando una mueca en Paige.

―"Los chicos pueden ser realmente inmaduros"―pensó rodando los ojos.

―Es hora de irnos―interrumpió Leo también cansado y triste, como todos los que estaban ahí ―vamos Prue, sube―indicó apuntando con la cabeza hacia su auto.

― ¡Oh no te preocupes! No es necesario Leo, gracias―confirmó asintiendo repetidamente― tú vives para el otro lado de la casa, Hackett puede llevarnos, le queda en el camino.

―¡No!―gimió Phoebe sin poder evitarlo, abriendo los ojos mientras su corazón latía despavorido, logrando que todos voltearan a mirarla con cara de interrogación―No, no querrás, molestarlo por nada―mintió rápidamente maldiciendo por su falta de control.

―No sería ninguna molestia―sonrió Hackett fingiendo estar agradado de hacerlo, sin todavía notar por qué Phoebe estaba tan renuente de él.

―De acuerdo―resopló Leo hastiado del novio de Prudence―cuídate Pheebs―dijo abrazando a su amiga y besando su frente, mientras ella se aferraba con fuerza para que no la dejara sola, esperando a que dijera algo para no tener que compartir el auto con Hackett, pero Leo no dijo nada.

La futura madre se fue tiritando y llorando abrazada entre Paige y Prue durante todo el camino a la casa Halliwell, mientras Hackett conducía tratando de hacerse el divertido con Glen, quien iba de copiloto tratando de ignorarlo. Phoebe no podía evitar imaginarse miles de imágenes acerca del testimonio que Katrina le había contado; estaba en ese mismo auto, en la parte de atrás, en donde la historia de los ocupantes de su hinchado vientre había comenzado …el golpe de la realidad era demasiado fuerte para aguantarlo, y podía sentir como si el novio de su hermana la estuviese observando desde el retrovisor, lo cual no era del todo falso, ya que por un momento, ambas miradas se cruzaron sin que ella pudiera aguantar más las nauseas y diera algunas arcadas, ensuciando el suelo del automóvil en donde iba sentada.

-¡Phoebe!-chilló Paige preocupada, la última vez que su hermana había vomitado había sido hace un par de meses y luego la habían tenido que llevar al hospital a raíz de eso.

-Estoy bien-aseguró limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la manga, sintiendo el sabor amargo que había quedado en su boca.

-¡Hackett, perdón!-se disculpó Prue en seguida, asqueada al observar el estado de la alfombra. Phoebe se acurrucó más en los brazos de Paige, apretando los ojos como si eso la hiciera teletransportarse a los brazos de su madre, segura y salva, como quería sentirse y creía que no iba a poder jamás.

-No te preocupes-dijo entre dientes-lo mandaré a limpiar, lo importante es dejarlas en casa.

-Yo lo limpio apenas lleguemos, lo prometo-dijo Prue avergonzada.

-Hackett es un caballero-comentó Glenn-no le será molestia limpiar esto por ti, sobre todo ahora, que estás tan ocupada.

-Exactamente, eso iba a decir-masculló el susodicho fingiendo amabilidad, Glenn sonrió al tener algo que contarle a Leo, y Prue dejó de preocuparse del auto y volvió a Phoebe.

―Hackett, ayúdala a ir a su cuarto―pidió una vez que estaban todos en el salón de la casa.

―Claro―dijo acercándose a ella y tomando su mano para que se apoyara sobre su brazo, haciéndola sentir un escalofrío que la recorrió de pies a cabeza, terminando en un tiritón.

―Puedo sola―dijo secamente soltándose de él, tratando de evitar que todos vieran el pánico que sentía al tenerlo tan cerca.

―Phoebe, déjalo ayudarte―pidió Prue preocupada― ¿Te pasa algo? Hace un rato que te afirmas el estómago.

―Estoy bien, es solamente nerviosismo―explicó estresada, no se había dado cuenta cuando las contracciones habían parado y estaba agradecida por eso―puedo irme sola, gracias.

―Hackett, no le hagas caso, ayúdala―insistió Prue, haciendo que pusiera una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra en su hombro para tratar de ayudarla a subir la escalera de la casa.

― ¡Dije que podía sola!―Gritó Phoebe desesperada, enterrándole el codo en el estómago a Hackett, provocando un grito de Prue y una mirada sorprendida del resto. Subió rápido las escaleras y se metió a su cuarto, sintiendo aún el contacto entre ella y el novio de su hermana, al mismo tiempo que un profundo asco se apoderaba de su ser. Se quitó el vestido sin importar que terminara en el piso arrugado y se puso la camiseta de su madre, tratando de encontrar protección en ella; lo único que podía hacer, después de haber sido humillada, maltrata y vilmente traicionada, era ponerse a llorar…de impotencia y dolor, porque de alguna manera, siempre había una forma de salir herida…justo cuando creía que las cosas podían salir bien, que todo estaría en paz, la mala suerte se hacía con todo y jamás lograba sonreír por demasiado tiempo, sin importar cuán positiva fuera.

―Phoebe…―se acercó Prue mientas sentía otro escalofrío al mirar a Hackett parado en su puerta, mirándola como si nada estuviera pasando.

―Por favor, Prue, déjenme sola―pidió con un hilito de voz, escondiendo su cara en una de sus almohadas.

―Pero…―murmuró Paige tratando de acariciarla, inclinándose en la cama.

― ¡Largo de aquí!― gritó tirándole un cojín a Hackett para que se fuera.

― ¿Por qué nos tratas así?―preguntó Paige visiblemente asustada después de la mirada que Phoebe le había dedicado, una mirada llena de miedo y de dolor que no lograba comprender―solamente te queremos ayu…

Phoebe se levantó con un poco de dificultad por la rapidez y los miró a todos con verdadero rencor, en especial a Hackett.

― ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡No quiero ver a nadie! ¡Quiero estar sola! ¡Déjenme en paz! Ya tengo suficiente con… ― chilló empujándolos a todos con brusquedad y cerró la puerta con llave ante la atónita mirada de sus hermanas. Las lágrimas comenzaban a surcar su cara otra vez, la rabia hacía amago en todo su ser. Se tocó el vientre, presa de una mezcla de sensaciones que no podía descifrar, recordando el momento en que su piel había hecho contacto con la del novio de su hermana; hizo un mohín de asco y se echó en la cama― ¡Estoy harta! ¡H A R T A! ― gritó con frustración contra las almohadas, como si estas fueran capaces de tragarse todo su odio de una vez.

Cuando el aire le comenzó a faltar retiró la cara de ellas, acomodándose y abrazando uno de sus blancos almohadones como su único salvavidas, el único soporte que le quedaba en la oscuridad de su habitación, donde el sentir como sus bebés se removían era el único consuelo que le quedaba, y que a la vez, comenzaba a provocarle asco y un rechazo que sabía que podía explicar, pero no quería hacerlo.

Sentía su garganta lastimada por haber gritado, su cerebro parecía querer salirse de su cabeza, era demasiada la información recibida esa noche y solo un nombre llenaba cada recoveco en su mente: Hackett. Hackett. Hackett. Hackett se había aprovechado de ella de la manera más cobarde. Hackett, era el padre de sus hijos, esos que ahora se movían inquietos ante su rabia. Hackett, era novio de su hermana, de Prue…de su hermana mayor.

Phoebe comenzó a llorar nuevamente ― "¿Qué voy a hacer?"―se preguntó apretando sus mandíbulas, mordiendo la almohada con frustración.

Hackett. Hackett. Hackett. En lo que a ella confería, sus hijos no tenían padre: nunca lo habían tenido y ese mal nacido jamás lo iba a ser.

―Ve a dormir o a jugar algo―dijo Prue a Paige―yo me encargo de Phoebe, mañana todo estará bien otra vez―resopló retirando el cabello de su flequillo en un acto de distracción.

―El mundo no es tan simple, mujer maravilla―respondió Paige bajando hasta la cocina para preparar algo de comer junto a Glenn, entretenerse un poco no le sonaba mala idea después de escuchar los gritos de Phoebe o de ver la cara de "mátenme rápido" de Prue.

― ¿Chocolate?―preguntó Glenn sonriendo amablemente, Paige sonrió: él siempre sabía cómo animarla.

Cuando terminaron de preparar su merienda, ambos se sentaron en las escaleras de la puerta de la casa, tomando cada uno una taza de chocolate caliente y mirando las estrellas; la noche había tomado un rumbo muy extraño. Paige estaba segura de que ninguna de sus hermanas podría dormir después de tanta "acción" y que posiblemente Phoebe estaba deshidratándose entre lágrimas…esa escena era algo que ella no quería ver, todo había sido más horrible y pesado de lo que ella o cualquiera podría soportar.

―Paige ― Interrumpió Glenn, bastante nervioso después de haber estado meditando un buen tiempo y pasado un largo de incómodo silencio, de tan solo escuchar el tímido susurro del viento, y ver unos cuantos coches pasar ― Yo…yo… tengoalgoquedecirte ― Dijo atropelladamente.

– Dime― Dijo distraída, pensando en sus otras dos hermanas ¿Estarían ellas consolando a Phoebe? Lo más probable era que así fuera, no tenía que preocuparse por nada…al menos no durante ese instante.

―Tengo...algo que decirte ― Dijo lentamente, evitando balbucear o algo parecido, ya había tomado la decisión y no se echaría para atrás, pero sinceramente la cara de Paige no animaba a nadie – Es serio – continuó, tomando el brazo de ella delicadamente para ganar su atención, mirándola a los ojos con un brillo especial en ellos, ese era el momento que había estado esperando y aunque sentía que sufriría un paro cardiaco, lo haría: Se iba a declarar.

– ¿Pasó algo?― Preguntó tratando de ponerle atención, quizás tuviera algo que decir que pudiera distraerla del desastre de aquella noche…aunque si lo pensaba bien, era posible que Phoebe estuviera solamente con Prue, porque Piper parecía no haberse enterado de nada de lo que había pasado.

– Si – Dijo Glenn comenzando a ponerse nervioso, mientras Paige esperaba la respuesta con un poco de curiosidad ― Bue...Bueno… pasa algo desde… desde hace mucho tiempo…― Continuó, tosiendo nerviosamente en un vago intento para aclarar su garganta ― Me pasa algo, algo contigo ― Dijo complicado, entrecerrando los ojos producto del temor mientras resoplaba y sentía que algo raro le sucedía en el estomago, un espasmo, un vacío…

– ¿Ah?― Balbuceó Paige comenzando a preocuparse y se giró por completo, centrando toda su concentración en Glenn.– Paige, te conozco desde hace mucho y… no puedo evitar embobarme cuando miro tus ojos y… ponerme celoso si alguien más se te acerca, y me…me encanta tu cabello y… adoro la forma que eres, de verdad, no importa cómo te veas, sino quien eres y…― dijo Glenn, maldiciéndose por decir tantas veces "y"… pero, Paige puso una mano sobre su boca y con la otra le hizo un gesto para que se callara.

Glenn sintió que algo le iba a caer encima, tal vez con un poco de suerte, un piano le aplastara el cráneo; eso sería morir por amor, de una forma tonta claro. Sus manos, comenzaron a sudar, cerró los ojos y deseó poder taparse los oídos para no escuchar la pre-negativa de Paige, la veía venir y no se sentía mentalmente preparado para escucharla, prefería el piano en su cabeza.

– Glenn, me estás asustando, no me digas que yo…― Comenzó a decir hecha un manojo de nervios, angustiada acerca de lo que posiblemente él quería decirle. En ese momento, Glenn lo vio venir definitivamente, las gesticulaciones de Paige se lo decían, ese tono de voz que sólo usaba cuando estaba algo cohibida… y su corazón, tan agitado que parecía no pausar en sus latidos, lo hizo decirlo, adelantarse, antes de que ella le quitara su oportunidad:

– Me gustas Paige, me gustas mucho ― confesó interrumpiéndola.

Paige se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás, como si las palabras del chico estuvieran cargadas de una fuerza invisible. Se quedó impactada, con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos también, su cerebro colapsó y hubiera jurado que su corazón había hecho una pausa leve tambié se quedó callada, él parpadeó repetidas veces, incitándola a darle una respuesta, pero Paige dejó de mirarlo. Glenn hizo amago de todas sus fuerzas, y su corazón comenzó a desaforarse nuevamente, la conocía, la pausa no era nada bueno, pero al menos lo había intentado, ¿O no? No era más un cobarde o eso quería creer para aliviar un poco la recién abierta herida. Paige miraba a la nada, procesando que su mejor amigo de toda la vida, su casi hermano, la quisiera de otra forma…

―Creo que es hora de que vayas―dijo Prue a Hackett―gracias por todo―expresó sinceramente, aceptando un reconfortante abrazo de parte de quien la había llevado a casa y había tenido que escuchar todos los gritos que Phoebe había proferido.

―No es nada, lo hago porque me nace―aseguró estrechándola con más fuerza, dejándola relajarse en su pecho unos segundos.

―Eres una buena persona, soy afortunada de tenerte en mi vida―agradeció Prue separándose de él lentamente, sintiendo como toda su ropa se impregnaba en el perfume del chico…el olor era todo lo contrario al de Andy…

―El placer es mío―dijo besándola en los labios rápida y escuetamente―adiós―exclamó abriendo la puerta para salir.

―Buenas noches―dijo al interrumpir el paso de Glenn y Paige, luego cerró la puerta. Prue no pudo ver más y se frotó las manos para calentarlas producto del frio. Suspiró, era hora del segundo round: Piper.

― ¡¿Cómo puedes decirme algo así en un momento como este Glenn?―preguntó Paige con un deje de histeria y neurosis que no eran parte de su personalidad, a menos claro, en este tipo de situaciones.

―Lo siento, lo tenía planeado hace días, junté el valor y…―Glenn tomó aire profundamente y se decidió a mirarla a la cara― Paige si no lo decía a ahora no iba a hacerlo jamás.

La niña se dio la vuelta y luego bebió su chocolate de un solo sorbo, ¿Qué le iba a responder?: ¿Qué preferiría que no lo hubiera dicho jamás?, ¿Que se dejara de haber idioteces?

Glenn miró al piso y comenzó a jugar con sus pies, sin querer mirar como su mejor amiga (y esperaba que no ex mejor amiga después de esto) se las arreglaba para buscar una manera de decirle lo que él sabía que iba a oír.

― ¿Tu no sientes nada por mi?― Preguntó él, algo decepcionado, quebrando así el silencio sepulcral que se había asentado entre ellos; fue entonces, cuando ella volvió a mirarlo, y Glenn sintió el impacto de esa mirada por la que desfallecía.

― No se trata de eso Glenn…― Comenzó a explicar Paige tartamudeando, su cuerpo estaba girado completamente hacia él, pero no lo miraba directamente, tenía miedo de mirarlo a los ojos, la verdad, era demasiado para ella, la noche había sido un total fracaso para todos y él parecía querer empeorarla más.

― Dijiste no.

― No ― Corrigió secamente ― Dije: "No se trata de eso", que es distinto ― Aseveró galopeadamente, ahora un poco irritada.

― Paige no trates de evitar hacerme sentir mal, me ves como amigo y eso es todo, es obvio, soy un idiota…arruiné nuestra amistad ― soltó vehemente, lo aceptaba porque en parte lo esperaba, pero eso no significaba que no doliera. Se sentía realmente algo patético, ¿Por qué? Simple: era un chico más de esos que se ven en los programas, se declaran, son rechazados, y posteriormente, rezagados.

― No Glenn ― Dijo dándole una palmada histérica en el hombro ― ¡Tú estás confundido! eso es todo ― Dijo mientras acariciaba la parte en donde lo había golpeado ― Suele pasar, no arruinaste nada, somos amigos ahora y lo seremos siempre.

Esa última frase fue como una bola de demolición a toda velocidad hacia su pecho, esa simple frase que intentaba ser de reconforte era la refutación más fuerte de todo el universo: "Ahora y siempre… amigos".

―Yo quiero ser más que un amigo Pai… ― intentó decir.

― ¡Deja de decir eso! ― Chilló golpeándolo otra vez antes de permitirle terminar ― Ahora, vamos a casa, el frío te está afectando ― murmuró recogiendo su taza, lista para entrar.

― ¿Piper?―preguntó Prue tocando la puerta del cuarto de su hermana― ¿Estás despierta?

La mencionada se levantó casi arrastrándose de su cama y abrió la puerta rápidamente sin dar la cara, entre más rápido Prue pensara que estaba bien más rápido iba a irse; era tanto el dolor que sentía que ni siquiera se había preguntado por qué todos habían regresado tan temprano a casa.

―Sí, pero me iba a dormir―dijo dándose la vuelta para evitar que la viera llorando. Sacó los cojines, ropa y otras cosas de su cama y comenzó a ubicarlas sobre su escritorio, luego separó las mantas de su cama y la dejó lista para acostarse.

Prudence observaba lastimosamente los movimientos de su hermana, sabía que estaba tratando de ocultarle lo que había pasado en el baile, pero aún así le iba a preguntar.

―Te vi corriendo, Leo iba tras de ti―dijo preocupada sin entrar totalmente en la habitación― ¿Qué pasó?

―Nada importante―mintió con el mejor tono que pudo fingir, tratando de esponjar las almohadas―Los chicos apostaron para ver a quién iba a elegir Leo entre Michelle y yo, y como debes imaginar, los votos iban a su…

La segunda hija de Patty se mordió el labio con fuerza, tratando de evitar cualquier tipo de sollozo, gimoteo y llanto. Prue se acercó caminando despacio para evitar algún movimiento en falso.

―Piper―murmuró poniendo una de sus manos en su hombro― lo siento…ellos son unos idiotas, no saben lo que hablan.

― ¿Cómo no iban a pensar eso?―preguntó sonriendo con amargura―Sólo…mírame―añadió con tono de obviedad―Soy espantosa, mira mi cara, y mis frenillos y mi cabello, soy un desastre y…

―Piper por favor no exageres, nada de lo que dices es verdad―insistió Prue algo triste y queriendo silenciarla― sé que los chicos pueden ser crueles pero…

― ¿Crueles?―preguntó Piper con una sonrisa cínica― ¿Qué sabes tú de crueldad? Jamás podrías entender lo que estoy sintiendo, siempre has sido "Prue Halliwell" líder de porristas, líder del consejo, la mejor alumna, la chica más linda, la que todos quieren… ―continuó llevando sus manos a las caderas apretando su cuerpo con sus dedos disimuladamente― ¿Cómo podrías entender que yo jamás en mi vida haya tenido un buen amigo?, ¿Qué nunca nadie me haya invitado a salir?

Prue sintió que no podía decirle nada, de una forma u otra ella tenía razón…pero no era por las razones que pensaba, era timidez, solamente eso.

― Nadie, JAMAS ha ido y preguntado cómo estoy o qué me pasa –añadió quitándole la atención a sus caderas, acomodando unos cuantos retratos que tenía en su escritorio mientras seguía hablando― ¿Cómo podrías entender algo así?, ¿Cómo podrían hacerlo tú, Phoebe o Paige? Yo siempre soy la que dice que si, la que ayuda en todo, la que está ahí siempre para cualquier cosa –sonrió quitándole una manchita de polvo a una foto de ella con su madre― ¿Alguna vez alguien ha estado para mí sin que yo se lo pida?

―Piper…―balbuceó Prue queriendo acercarse a ella, queriendo ayudarla a dejar de sentirse así.

―No digas nada―pidió enjuagándose las lágrimas tratando de ser valiente, se sentía estúpida armando un escándalo por algo tan simple como enfrentar la verdad―No necesito falsa modestia Prue, ni que finjas entenderme, porque sea como sea jamás van a poder enten…

―Piper―dijo Prue con las mandíbulas apretadas para no ponerse sentimental, estaba cansada de llorar, de gritar, de los abrazos después de un problema…solamente quería que todo volviera a ser como antes, un poco de paz ¿Era pedir demasiado?― Deja el melodrama―soltó haciéndose la dura, a sabiendas de que estaba haciendo mal con eso, pero no podía evitarlo…lo otro sería abrazarla, decirle que era todo cierto, confesarle que a pesar de todo ella también se sentía perdida y que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo y que tenía razón respecto a que todos daban por sentado cargarse en ella: pero no podía decirle eso…no podía seguir quebrándose, no ahora―Phoebe ha pasado por más humillaciones esta noche de las que tu puedes creer…

― ¡Ella se las buscó!―gritó sintiéndose harta.

―Paige tampoco ha tenido novio―continuó con seriedad, acercándose a la puerta para imponer una figura autoritaria y firme.

―Tiene trece años.

―Y mi vida no es tan simple y glamorosa como tú crees que lo es, Piper, M―A―D―U―R―A, ¿Cómo puede ser que te escandalices por tan poco? Si te molesta el pelo ¡Ve a la peluquería! –Gritó apuntando hacia la dirección del centro comercial―Y si te molestan los frenillos tendrás que esperar a que el tratamiento se termine porque no vamos a botar el dinero a la basura: Yo los tuve, Phoebe los tuvo y Paige también, si tú has tenido que usarlos más tiempo no es nuestra culpa―se defendió cruzándose de brazos, sintiéndose destrozada por dentro ante la poca comprensión que estaba demostrando hacia su hermana.

― ¿Sabes por qué he tenido que usarlos más tiempo?―gritó Piper con los ojos cerrados producto de la rabia―Porque no había dinero para las cuatro juntas, y yo como siempre dije "No importa, yo después"―recordó fingiendo voz de estúpida― Porque si mal no recuerdo tu decías "No quiero tener veinte años y usar estas cosas", a Paige le parecía divertido, como todo, y Phoebe, a ella siempre le ha gustado llamar la atención.

― ¿A Phoebe?―se burló Prue― ¿Qué me dices de ti?, ¡Tu hermana está muriéndose del dolor y la vergüenza en su cuarto! ¿Y tú te quejas por unos frenillos y por lo que Michelle Moore pueda decir? Pensé que eras más inteligente Piper―dijo volteándose para salir del cuarto y quedarse con la última palabra, pero ella contraatacó.

―¿Vas a fingir que no te afecta que todo el mundo esté hablando de Phoebe y te relacionen con ella porque es tu hermana?, ¿Vas a decirme que no te mueres de la vergüenza de que la hermana de la chica más popular de la escuela sea conocida como la prostituta oficial del colegio?―gritó sintiéndose mal por repetir lo que decían de Phoebe, pero no era ella quien estaba gritando y diciendo esas cosas, era esa parte que no lograba controlar y le hacía decir cosas que en verdad no quería…aunque lamentablemente si las pensaba.

―Esto es absurdo Piper, vete a dormir o a estudiar algo, yo no voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo y escuchando todas las estupideces que acabas de decir.

― ¡Ándate! ¡Vete! Como siempre que las cosas se ponen difíciles y sientes que no puedes con ellas, vamos, sal, finge que no pasa nada…como siempre, si se trata de mi no importa―dijo mirándola de forma acusadora, con los ojos firmemente atentos a algún tipo de respuesta física ante la verdad que le estaba diciendo. Se sentía furiosa, se sentía sola, se sentía poco importante y se sentía idiota, ¿Cómo podía haber tratado a Prue así después de todo lo que hacía por ellas?, ¿Cómo pudo haber digo algo tan horrible acerca de Phoebe?...pero si algo le dolía más era que Prudence no iba a devolverse, que no iba a preguntarle qué pasaba y que no sabría cuál era su real problema…que confiaba tanto en ella que jamás sabría lo mucho que se odiaba a sí misma y toda la ayuda que estaba pidiendo sin hablar.

Prue no hizo ningún otro movimiento que dar la vuelta y cerrar la puerta del cuarto de Piper. Una vez afuera suspiró y sintió como un leve mareo se apoderaba de su cuerpo, tanto estrés no podía hacerle bien a nadie. Tumbó su cabeza hacia atrás unos instantes y esperó a que el malestar se le quitara.

―Ve a mi cuarto―dijo Paige a Glenn al encontrarse con ella en el pasillo―espérame ahí ¿Estás bien?―preguntó retóricamente indicándole a su amigo la dirección a su habitación.

―Sí, perfecto―contestó de mala gana arrastrando los pies y pegando un portazo al entrar.

Prue respiró profundamente y giró un poco el cuello para la derecha durante tres vueltas, luego cambio de lado y repitió el ejercicio para la izquierda.

― ¿Quieres contarme?―preguntó haciendo una serie de nerviosos gestos.

―Es tarde―respondió Prue besando su frente― vete a dormir, mañana será otro día―aseguró acomodando el cabello de Paige tras su oreja con un deje maternal en la pequeña.

―No siempre tienes que manejarlo todo sola, déjame ayudarte―pidió tratando de mirarla a los ojos, pero ella simplemente miró a otra parte y arregló su propio cabello.

―Vete a dormir Paige, en serio―ordenó a punto de entrar en estado de histeria después de la discusión con Piper.

―Pero…

― ¡Vete a tu cuarto si no quieres que te castigue! ¿Tan difícil es para ustedes obedecer simples órdenes?―gritó por fin deshaciéndose un poco del nudo en su garganta, pero con la persona equivocada.

Paige miró a Prue con resentimiento y asintió despacio. Sus hermanas jamás la tratarían como una igual, siempre sería la niña pequeña a la que podían mandar: Una prueba de eso era que es noche ella y Glenn compartirían el mismo cuarto y la misma cama…si ella fuera Piper, Phoebe o Prue, ni siquiera se podría imaginar una barbaridad así, pero para ellas seguía siendo una bebita y parecía que jamás se iban a dar cuenta de que no era cierto.

―Buenas noches―dijo abriendo la puerta de su cuarto apenas lo suficiente para pasar.

Phoebe sonreía nostálgicamente en su cuarto, ya sin lágrimas que derramar. Había revisado todos los regalos que había recibido para sus niños y había seleccionado sus favoritos sobre la cama.

Tomó un trajecito azul y lo puso en la primera cuna, luego tomó uno rosado y lo puso en la segunda. Combinó los mitones que Leo les había regalado y un par de gorritos de parte de Sam, ambos blancos, acomodándolos con dos chupones con sus respectivos prendedores que había enganchado en ambos trajes: Estaba casi todo listo, lo único que faltaba en esa escena eran los bebés que llevaban pateando hace horas sin detenerse.

―Solamente quiero lo mejor para ustedes―murmuró sentándose en la cama observando ambas intactas y limpias cunas listas para recibir a sus futuros ocupantes. Frotó sus manos con su vientre para darle calor y pudo sentir que comenzaban a quedarse más tranquilos y sonrió; no se hubiera levantado a cambiarse a algo más cómodo y acostado bajo las sábanas si no fuera por el amor que sentía por ellos, independiente de donde venían o hacia dónde irían.

Su sonrisa se disolvió rápidamente al pensar en eso. Estaba herida, física y sicológicamente por culpa de Hackett, tenía miedo y estaba confundida, pero si tenía algo ciento por ciento claro era esto: No era culpa de ellos lo que le había pasado, no era culpa de ellos lo que Hackett había hecho, pero por mucho amor que sintiera por los niños que llevaba dentro, ahora tenía miedo, y comenzaba a sentir un extraño rechazo hacia ambos y eso la hacía sentir peor que todo…le hacía sentir odio hacia sí misma el simple hecho de llegar a sentir odio por esas criaturas que llevaba consigo.

Tomó aire y lo botó lenta y pausadamente sin parar de acariciar: Todo ese tiempo había pensado que era su culpa, que se lo merecía, que había sido irresponsable y que ahora tenía que asumir las consecuencias de sus propios actos…pero no: Nada había sido por ella, alguien más había manipulado las cosas hasta ese punto y solamente estaba pagando por la maldad y el descriterio de otros…ella era la víctima en todo eso, ella tenía derecho a tener una vida normal como sus hermanas, como sus compañeras de clases, pero en lugar de eso llevaba creciendo dentro la prueba de lo que le habían hecho, la prueba de que la habían lastimado más allá de lo que podía soportar.

Un sollozo se escapó de su boca, pero lo reprimió al instante: no iba a llorar más ni a reclamar por su suerte, no quería que los pequeños siguieran recibiendo esas malas vibras y se acostumbraran a oírla llorando; menos que sus padres sufrieran las consecuencias de tener dos hijos depresivos o con problemas por culpa de ella…la adopción comenzaba a pasar su cabeza como una nueva propuesta para analizar y que posiblemente era la iba a tomar.

* * *

**¡Tarán! ¿Les gustó?**

******_Saludos especiales y respuesta de reviews a:_**

******_Uzuchiha Viry: Jaja, bueno, ¡Bienvenida al nuevo reviewer! Y creo que no haré ningún tsunami jajja, por muy Dios que sea en esta historia...aunque no es una mala idea ¡Gracias por toooooooooooooooooda tu ayuda! Today, and always, I love you._**

******_Dyego Halliwell : ¡Hola Dyego! Vi que te hiciste una cuenta ¡Me parece genial! Y bueno, lo que quieres ver te aseguro que pasará, pero no aún es demasiado pronto...no te preocupes, que todos quienes merecen su castigo lo van a tener =) ¡Al menos, hasta a donde le sirve a la trama! Gracias por tu apoyo =)_**

_**bellaHerms22: Jaja, de que puedo, puedo...y ahora ¡Tengo aliados contra Hackett! Y bueno, no te presiono, pero espero un nuevo cap pronto =) ¡Gracias siempre por tus review!**_


	23. ¡Nadie regalará a nadie!

**_Nota de la autora: Hola, estuve fuera de la ciudad unos días, por lo que le pedí a mis buenas amigas: Vane―chan6 y HaruchihaViiryY que subieran el capítulo por mí, y que además, editaran los errores y fallas que habían desde la cena en casa de Leo hasta al final…son unas amigas maravillosas, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y su infinita ayuda ¡LAS AMO!_**

**_Quiero dar también, especiales agradecimientos a bellaHerms22, quien accedió a ser mi beta reader =) ¡Gracias por tu tiempo!_**

**Los invito a leer otro fic que tengo, el cual escribo junto a Vane-Chan6; es de Charmed, pueden encontrar el link directo a la historia haciendo clic en mi nickname (HalliwellMB), se llama "Hasta que la sangre nos separe".**

**_Recomendaciones de la autora: Vane-chan6 (Entre algunos de Supernatural y El heredero de la oscuridad - Charmed), bellaHerms22 (Tu y yo AU - Harry Potter) y Uzuchiha Viry (Entre otros, ¿Qué puede más? - Naruto)_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Acá les dejó los saludos que escribieron Vii y Vane:**

**A ver BUENAS NOCHES TARDES O MAÑANA, la autora HalliwellMB está amarrada debajo de la cama y nosotras "vi y vane" hemos publicado el siguiente cap en contra de su voluntad wuajajajajajaja ... Nah no se crean lo que pasa es que ella no ha podido publicarlo por motivos personales y nos ha pedido que entre las dos lo subiéramos, que coste ella ya lo había escrito jejeje bueno a lo típico muchas gracias a todos por leer :) espero que les guste demasiado y a los que no comentan les anime a dejar comentarios :) RECUERDEN ES LA INSPIRACION DE TODO AUTOR.**

**Comentario de las locas "vi y vane": ¿Quieres escribir una historia Dyego? andaaaaaaaaaa *_* escribe...**

**Disfruten!**

**

* * *

**

**_Capitulo 21: ¡Nadie regalará a nadie!_**

Piper venía bajando la escalera, resignada a cocinar algo; los últimos dos días se habían convertido en eso: cocinar, encerrarse en su cuarto, cocinar. Aún se encontraba un poco molesta por la discusión que había tenido con Prue, además de culpable por haber dejado plantado a Leo en el baile de San Valentín...se consideraba egoísta y mal criada, había hecho una tormenta en un vaso de agua y había sometido a la gente que amaba a un estrés tonto e innecesario…Aunque, por otro lado, no podía negar que había dicho al fin muchas de las cosas que pensaba y no había tenido el valor de expresar antes, y que ahora se sentía un poco más relajada y libre, aunque avergonzada de haber tratado así a su hermana mayor.

Suspiró y se estiró un poco, tratando de despejarse y prolongar un poco el estado de relajación después de una ducha caliente. Dio pasos lentos y pausados a medida en que bajaba las escaleras de la casa, en dirección a la cocina, "su lugar", por así decirlo.

―"Irónico"―pensó luego de su análisis, enarcando una ceja al oír ruidos provenientes de la cocina (O gritos para ser más exactos) los cuales parecían pertenecer a las voces de Paige y Prue, las cuales se hacían más fuertes a sus oídos entre más pasos daba:

―¡No tanto!―gritó Paige―¡Ya le eché sal!

―Lo siento―se disculpó Prue con cara de frustración―¿Por qué la gente no puede vivir a base de café? –chilló pasando una servilleta por encima de la carne para quitarle un poco de sal: cocinar no parecía tan fácil, menos si intentaban ponerse al nivel de Piper.

―Porque tú eres la única café adicta en la casa―respondió con tono de burla, empujando a Prue a un costado para echarle algunas verduras a la carne, para tratar de compensar el sabor salado que podía quedar.

―Porque es fácil de preparar―murmuró juntando algunas cosas sucias para poner en el lavaplatos, saltando por encima de un charco de huevos quebrados que por error se había caído cuando Paige se había tropezado con la caja de leche que por alguna extraña razón estaba en el suelo.

―¿Por qué no se doran?―preguntó su hermana en voz baja, observando el sartén con las verduras y la carne en él.

―¡Paige! tenías que hacerlo en otro sartén y luego mezclar, ¡La cebolla no se va a amortiguar nunca de esta manera!―gritó esta vez Prue, golpeándose la frente con frustración. Tomó el sartén y comenzó a recoger las verduras y la cebolla, mientras las ponía en el sartén vacío que había en el quemador de al lado.

―¡Por qué no me detuviste cuando dije que cocináramos!―decía Paige sulfurada, recogiendo algunas verduras para ayudar a Prue a reparar el error que había cometido.

―¿Por qué no me lo dijiste tú? Ah, perdón, espera –comenzó tosiendo despacio para aclarar su voz e imitarla socarronamente―"No importa que no sepamos hacer un gourmet, algo haremos, no creo que quememos…"

― ¡La casa!

―¡No me grites! Ya iba a llegar a esa parte, dijiste, "No quememos…"―continuó Prue.

―¡LA CASA!―repitió Paige, esta vez más histérica que al principio.

―Ya entendí, nadie tiene la culpa, no voy a seguir grit…

―¡PRUE!―gritó Paige golpeándole en un brazo para que dejara de hablar y le pusiera atención.

―¿Qué pasa?―se quejó mirándola con resentimiento.

―LA CASA―repitió tomando la cabeza de Prue entre sus manos, forzándola a darse vuelta para que observara a qué se refería con "La casa".

Prue volteó a mirar qué pasaba y se encontró con Paige saltando y girando sobre sí misma ante la cortina de la cocina envuelta en llamas.

―¡QUE HICISTE!―gritó corriéndola hacia atrás, buscando agua rápidamente, por lo que terminó dando vuelta la olla con fideos sin colar encima a la cortina.

Ambas retrocedieron para escapar del agua caliente y las llamas, esperando a que eso funcionara, pero parecía no ser suficiente.

―No sé, solamente, me distraje y creo que se quemó el paño de la cocina y…―balbuceaba Paige tomando lo primero que encontraba sin que funcionara realmente para apagar el mini incendio que, poco a poco, iba aumentando.

―¡Cállate y ayúdame!

―¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?―preguntó Piper desde lejos.

―Maldición, ¿No estaba en la ducha?―reclamó Paige preocupada, paralizándose en el acto.

―No importa, ahora la cortina es lo que me interesa―gritó pegándole sartenazos a la pared con un sartén vacío, tratando de apaciguar las llamas que comenzaban a disminuir de a poco, pero parecía ser más ruido que todo.

Paige se mordió la lengua cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió, permitiendo el ingreso de Piper a la habitación, quien con las manos en la cadera y su bata de baño comenzó a hablar:

―¿Qué…?―pero su pregunta se vio interrumpida al dimensionar el desastre en el que estaba convertida la cocina de la casa:

El suelo estaba hecho una porquería, parecía haber una sustancia viscosa ¿Huevo? Repartida por toda la superficie; los muebles choreaban harina y leche por los costados, y estaban llenos de distintas especies en polvo; el lavaplatos estaba lleno hasta el tope y la estufa parecía tener tres ollas humeantes en exceso; en tiempos antiguos podría haber funcionado como una perfecta señal de humo para la casa de al lado. Todo parecía reparable, hasta que se fijó en el ensordecedor sonido que hacía el sartén golpeando la cortina en llamas.

―¡Dame eso!―gritó Prue quitándole la toalla de la cabeza, lanzándola sobre la cortina repetidas veces. Las tres suspiraron con alivio al notar que la humedad y el movimiento comenzaban a apagar el fuego más rápido que los fideos de Paige o el sartén de Prue.

―Bien hecho―suspiró Paige con una sonrisa relajada, apoyando su peso sobre una de las encimeras cercanas.

―…hacen?―terminó de preguntar Piper, aún traumada con todo lo que había visto en tan pocos segundos y había pasado tan rápido.

Prue dio una vista panorámica de la cocina y suspiró. Luego tomó la toalla que había usado para apagar el fuego y caminó hacia Piper.

―Tu toalla―respondió de mala gana, pasándole los restos de tela que tenía en las manos.

―Preparamos la cena―respondió Paige enseñando todos los dientes en una sonrisa nerviosa.

Prue se sentó en el suelo algo cansada, y soltó un gemido cuando sintió la viscosidad mojando sus pantalones.

―¿Están bien?―preguntó Piper corriendo a la estufa para apagarla, luego se encargarían de eso.

―Perfecto―murmuró Prue sintiéndose avergonzada y estúpida, si hubiera vigilado más a Paige no hubiera pasado nada…casi queman la casa por culpa suya, y así se creía una adulto responsable.

Paige miró el suelo decepcionada de sí misma, no entendía cómo sus buenas intenciones habían terminado tan mal, o cómo era posible que hubiera metido la mano dentro de la salsa sin darse cuenta.

―Genial―murmuró.

―Tranquila, lo hiciste bien―dijo Piper desviando la atención del "incendio" y tratando de cambiar un poco el tema, no quería picar en la herida de Prue…sabía lo orgullosa que era y lo mal que debía estar sintiéndose ahora.

―Lo siento―dijo Paige en un susurro ahogado, mirando a Prue.

―Está bien, fue mi culpa―suspiró ella―debí poner más atención a lo que estabas haciendo…

―¿Por qué estaban cocinando?―preguntó Piper, tomando un trapero para limpiar un poco el piso de lo que, ahora sabía, era huevo.

―Queríamos darte una sorpresa―dijo Paige.

―Pero la arruiné―dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, mirándose de reojo con algo de culpa.

―¿Una sorpresa?―preguntó Piper enternecida, llevando inconscientemente su mano a su corazón―Bueno, si me dieron una sorpresa―bromeó, pero ninguna sonrió―Hey, no arruinaron nada, al contrario…no necesitaban hacer todo esto.

―Si necesitábamos―explicó Paige―pero no salió bien, como todo lo que intento hacer…

―Oye, haces muchas cosas bien―le aseguró Piper―a veces, nos equivocamos, pero no significa que seamos unos inútiles.

Prue comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, mientras Piper trataba de animar a Paige.

―Creo que tenías razón sobre todo eso que dijiste el otro día Piper, ponernos en tus zapatos no fue fácil…y a Paige se le ocurrió que podíamos…―dijo comenzando a trabarse, no era buena para esas cosas, menos con el trasero lleno de huevo reventado y harina.

―Lamentamos si te hemos hecho sentir que no nos importas―explicó Paige abrazándose a ella como un koala―y quisimos hacer esto para ti…pero, no salió como lo planeamos, pensé que era más fácil…

Piper volvió a mirar la cocina y su corazón se encogió producto de la culpabilidad...las cosas estaban hechas a medias, habían muchos errores, pero estaban haciendo un esfuerzo solamente porque a ella se le había ocurrido gritarle a Prue por culpa de las hermanas Moore…no se merecía nada de lo que estaba recibiendo, ni un poco.

―No necesitaban hacer esto…―balbuceó de nuevo.

―Si necesitábamos―sonrió Prue con pesadez―lamento haber fallado y no darme cuenta que tu vida tampoco es fácil…por dar por sentado que tu siempre ibas a hacer las cosas, sin valorar realmente toda tu ayuda.

―Hablan como si hubiera inventado la penicilina.

―Lo que haces es mucho más importante―aseveró Paige―bueno, no mundialmente quizás, pero para nosotras si―pensó en voz alta. Piper sonrió y estiró la mano para ayudar a Prue a levantarse.

―Veamos, si ordenamos un poco la cocina, evitaremos este tipo de accidentes―rió mirando la cortina y el pantalón de Prue, ella hizo un puchero.

―¿Tengo que botar todo esto?―preguntó Paige a Piper, mirando las ollas y sartenes con disgusto.

―No, la comida no se bota por nada en del mundo, hay gente muriendo de hambre―criticó―además, está perfecto todo lo que han cocinado, vamos a ordenar la cocina y terminar lo que falta.

Piper continuó trapeando, Prue se sacó el pantalón y lo llevó al cuarto del lavado, mientras Paige lavaba la loza sucia.

―Deberías vestirte, vas a resfriarte―dijo Prue al volver a la cocina con un pantalón limpio.

―La bata abriga, cuando termine de limpiar esto me cambio―contestó Piper con tranquilidad, continuando en lo suyo.

―¿Sabes?―dijo para llamar su atención―Creí que no había posibilidades para ver lo de la siguiente etapa de tus frenillos hasta el año que viene pero, estuve haciendo unas cuentas, moviendo algunas cosas y bueno…―continuó mirando la expectante cara de su hermana, quien había dejado de trapear para esperar lo que iba a decir―¡Si tenemos suerte en un máximo de tres meses podremos cambiártelos!―gritó emocionada, al tiempo en que Paige saltaba y Piper abría los ojos de par en par.

―¿De…de verdad?―balbuceó sin poder ocultar su alegría. Las otras dos se miraron con caras de cómplices satisfechas.

―Si Piper ¡De verdad! creo que lo más probable es que sea entre este y el mes que viene, quiero que sea antes del parto de Phoebe, será un mes de gastos para ese entonces y, quiero que lo que pase con nosotras deje de ponerse sobre lo que pasa contigo―explicó feliz de ver la amplia sonrisa que la beneficiara tenía en su boca.

―¡Gracias! son las mejores―gritó corriendo a abrazarlas a las dos con toda su fuerza, ya que ambas habían convertido su día en uno de los más especiales a nivel familiar, aunque por otra parte, se sentía no merecedora de ninguno de los gestos que habían hecho para reconfortarla.

―Lo sé―sonrió Paige recibiendo el cariño de su hermana.

―Creo que deberíamos ir a verla―divagó Prue en voz alta.

―¿A quién?―preguntó Piper con extrañeza, mientras todas volvían a sus actividades.

―A Pheebs, no ha salido desde su cuarto hace dos días, como tú―respondió masajeando su frente y tratando evitar tensarse a raíz de eso, su espalda ya estaba lo suficientemente llena de nudos como para agregar más.

Piper miró a Prue en busca de una respuesta, pero esta solamente se encogió de hombros y suspiró con pesadez.

―¿No?, ¿Pasó algo?

―La versión corta―dijo Paige adelantándose a Prudence―Toda la escuela sabe que está embarazada, David y el grupo de zorr…

―¡Paige!―le reprendió Piper con una mirada asesina.

―Rastreras―corrigió pestañeando inocentemente―la humillaron delante de todos, bueno, algo similar a lo que pasó con el asunto de los panfletos, que según Glenn y yo los repartieron ellas.

―Dios…pobrecita―murmuró mordiendo su labio, ya que conociendo a las chicas de las que hablaban, debieron haberla molestado hasta cansarse―Y yo siquiera me he acercado a verla, debe estar odiándome―resopló sentándose en una de las sillas de la cocina, apoyando su codo en el mismo plato de salsa que había sido víctima de Paige―Que asco…

―Eso me hace sentir menos tonta, gracias Piper―sonrió Paige retirando el plato para botarlo definitivamente, Piper le dirigió una mueca de "te odio" y Prue continuó hablando.

―No lo está, ni siquiera nos abre la puerta a nosotras. Le dejamos la comida en su puerta pero no la recoge…no la hemos visto más que salir al baño dos veces―dijo usando una servilleta para quitar los excesos de salsa de tomate del brazo de su hermana.

―Eso no está bien―se quejó Piper―¡Está embarazada!, está en crecimiento, no puede dejar de comer así como así―reclamó sintiéndose hipócrita, pero no se trataba de ella esta vez―espera―pidió separándose de Prudence― Voy a subir a hablar con ella.

―Piper, no va a abrirte―le dijo Paige con un tono bastante desalentador.

―Eso es lo que piensa.

Piper corrió hasta el segundo piso de la casa, ningún tipo de ejercicio debía ser menospreciado, cada caloría contaba y se maldecía por ese pensamiento.

―Phoebe, ábreme la puerta, necesitamos hablar…―pidió golpeando con suavidad, en el caso de que estuviera dormida ―Pheebs…―repitió sin sentir que nadie respondiera, ni ningún tipo de movimiento al interior de la habitación―Phoebe…

Se quedó afuera esperando un par de minutos, pero nadie abrió, así que decidió tratar otra vez.

―Pheebs, soy yo… ¡Piper!―gritó saltando del susto al sentir alguien pasando cerca de ella sin que lo hubiera visto venir antes―¡Phoebe!―se quejó llevando su mano a su pecho de forma instintiva, viéndola escabullirse sigilosamente a su cuarto e intentando cerrarle el paso a este.  
Puso un pie entre el mástil y la puerta para evitar que cumpliera con su cometido y volvió a llamar:

―Phoebe, sé que estás herida pero tienes que salir, necesitas comer algo, estás embarazada; si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por ellos, por favor―rogó apoyando la palma de su mano en el pomo de la puerta.

La inquietada voz de Piper hizo una especie de "clic" en la cabeza de Phoebe, quien dejó de oponer resistencia en el acto: su hermana tenía razón, una cosa no tenía nada que ver con la otra, la situación podrían ser de cualquier forma, pero ella estaba embarazada y tenía que ser responsable con ello, no podía ser tan egoísta…no podía ser como Hackett.

―¿Y la comida?―preguntó de mala gana, inspeccionándola y notando que no traía nada para ella, ni en una bandeja o a mano.

―Abajo―respondió acercándose para abrazarla y tratar de reconfortarla un poco. Phoebe se atiesó y la detuvo en el acto, errática y temblorosamente. Piper la miró con inquietud.

―Más tarde bajaré a buscar un poco, gracias―susurró tratando de cerrar la puerta otra vez, algo confundida.

―Pheebs, espera―pidió tratando de tocar su hombro para hacerla voltear, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo―no puedes seguir haciendo esto, sé que debió haber sido horrible pero…

―¿Debió haber sido?―preguntó Phoebe en una risa irónica―¿Acaso no lo viste?, ¿No escuchaste todo lo que dijeron de mi?

―No, no escuché nada―murmuró sintiéndose mal por ello, no es que le hubiera gustado verla humillada, pero todavía resonaban en su cabeza lo que le había dicho a Prue acerca de Phoebe esa misma noche―Phoebe no seas inmadura―espetó al notar que su hermana quería volver a cerrar la puerta.

―¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que decirme cómo debo o no debo actuar?―preguntó secamente. No quería tener a Piper cerca, no quería tener a nadie cerca, y si de algo estaba segura, era de que todo el mundo hablaba y daba consejos a otros como si fueran perfectos, pero jamás podrían entender realmente lo que la otra persona estaba sintiendo.

Ambas se miraron detenidamente, pero sin cruzar sus ojos, sumidas en sus tics personales y un silencio incómodo que la menor de ellas desarmó:

―¿Si te dejo entrar, decirme un par de cosas e irte, van a dejarme tranquila?

―No prometo nada.

―Pasa…―murmuró dejándole el camino libre para que entrar a su habitación y al hacerlo, ambas pudieron meterse de lleno en la oscuridad y el desorden que era.

―Pheebs, si no abres las cortinas, esto parece una casa embrujada―explicó acercándose a los ventanales para darle luz al cuarto, lo cual cambió bastante la imagen del lugar.

―Haz lo que quieras Piper, terminemos esto rápido―dijo mientras la veía recoger un par de cosas y juntarlas en un solo rincón; las ordenaría más tarde, ahora tenía que haber espacio para caminar.

―¿Cómo estás?―preguntó finalmente, sentándose a su lado.

―Súper, excelente―dijo con una falsa y cínica sonrisa. Lo único que quería era que se fuera de ahí rápido y la dejara con su soledad, sus miedos y sus traumas en paz. No había nadie en esa casa con quien pudiera hablar y la ayudara a sentirse bien otra vez, no había nadie que supiera por lo que estaba pasando y mucho menos alguien que pudiera entenderla; y deseaba que así se mantuviera, no le desearía algo así ni al mismo Hackett.

―Lo siento…―se disculpó Piper mirando al piso, haciéndole ver a Phoebe que estaba arrepentida y/o avergonzada por algo― y también siento no haber venido antes a ver cómo estabas…no sabía, en serio…

―¿Por qué te devolviste a casa tan temprano?―preguntó evadiendo cualquier tipo pregunta o insinuación, abrazándose a su almohada y dándole la espalda a Piper.

―Nada que importe demasiado, lo tuyo es más importante―aseguró poniendo sus manos entre sus muslos para abrigarlas, hacía frío esa tarde.

―Piper, era tu noche… a mí sí me importa, quiero saber―insistió queriendo sacársela de encima pronto, distrayéndola en sus propios asuntos durante un rato…también podía servirle a ella de distracción, y por otro lado, realmente le importaba saber qué había ocurrido.

Piper quiso protestar y no responderle, ya no quería hablar del tema, ni siquiera pensar en eso, pero sabía que Phoebe no se abriría tan fácil, por lo que accedió tácitamente y comenzó a contar:

―Los chicos apostaron si Leo iba a hacerse novio de Michelle…― Phoebe bufó y se abrazó con más fuerza a la almohada―o de "Frankenpiper"…―pronunció sonriendo, tratando de hallarle gracia al sobrenombre.

Phoebe hizo una mueca de culpabilidad, alguna vez había escuchado a un par de personas dirigirse así a Piper a sus espaldas…jamás los había detenido, un par de veces, incluso, se había reído de eso… ¿Cómo había sido capaz? Era peor persona de lo que se había imaginado alguna vez, no podía evitar pensar en que ella había hecho lo mismo cuando salía con el grupo de patanes, no de una forma tan abusiva y enfocada en una sola persona a quien destruir, sino que muchas veces molestó a otros con motivo de su propia diversión, o para quedar bien con el resto…había sido tan detestable como las chicas que ahora molestaban a su hermana, merecía cada humillación recibida…no era una buena persona, lo de Hackett no había sido más que un castigo por lo mala y malagradecida que había sido siempre. Se merecía cada humillación recibida.

―Todos pensaron que ella iba a ganar… fue Fray el que lo dijo, en el baile…salí del salón justo cuando pasó lo que pasó contigo…fue una tontería, para ser honesta…―continuó tratando de defender su actitud, pero su hermana parecía concentrada en su propia ira.

―Esas perras―se quejó dándose vuelta para mirarla, esperando una reprimenda por su vocabulario, pero Piper no dijo nada― están empecinadas en arruinar nuestras vidas. Primero Taylor con Prue, luego Michelle contigo y Jessica… ― "Jessica hacia mi" Iba a decir, pero decidió omitirlo…ella si se merecía lo que Jessica y David le habían hecho ― ¿Qué sigue? ¿Una de las hermanitas de esas tontas contra Paige?

―Al menos Paige está libre de estos problemas―sonrió Piper―Por un tiempo…

―Me gustaría saber si…si somos un blanco fácil para estas cosas, ¡La escuela entera nos conoce! Y no precisamente porque seamos animadoras como Prue ― dijo abrazándose más firme a su almohada.

―"Tú y yo si somos un blanco fácil, siempre hay una embarazada y una anoréxica en cada secundaria, y resulta que nosotras elegimos ser las premiadas…"―pensó Piper con una dosis de sarcasmo para sí misma, claro que no le dijo nada de eso a Phoebe―¿Cómo te sientes ahora que todos saben?―dijo esta vez en voz alta.

Phoebe se encogió de hombros, fingiendo desinterés. Piper la miró a los ojos y volvió a preguntarle con una sola mirada.

―Quiero… ―murmuró fingiendo desinterés, pero se sentía tan destrozada que su actitud de frialdad sucumbió rápidamente ante el calor maternal de Piper ―Quiero morir―confesó lanzándose sobre sus brazos con los ojos cerrados.

Piper se sorprendió y casi se va de espalda por el impulso, pero la acogió con delicadeza y fuerza, acariciando su cabello mientras ella parecía aferrarse tanto como podía, como si el mundo fuera a acabarse si la soltaba. No podía evitar sentir pena, dolor y frustración por su hermana pequeña, la gente podía ser muy cruel e hiriente, y no era la primera vez que esas chicas humillaban a una de ellas…temía que tampoco fuera la última, y tal como había dicho antes, hasta ahora no se habían metido con Paige… ¿Pero quién le aseguraba que no iban a hacerlo pronto? No podía soportar ver cómo estaban empecinadas en destruir sus vidas sociales solamente por envidia. No lograba entender como pensaban que siendo malas y crueles con las demás personas podrían ser veneradas y respetadas por el resto…era un gran error, si fueran amables y dulces, tendría seguidores reales, gente que en verdad las quisiera…no le harían daño a Phoebe, a Prue, a Paige, incluso a ella y todos sería más felices, ¿Pero cómo hacerles entender eso a quienes estaban acostumbradas a tenerlo todo, y peor aún, a su manera? Un remesón de Phoebe entre sus brazos la hizo afianzar el mimo.

Phoebe tenía miedo, estaba asustada y desesperada; quería contarle toda la verdad a Piper en ese mismo instante y que ella la protegiera de todo y de todos, no sabía cómo podría hacer eso, pero sabía que Piper si lo sabría…ella siempre sabía cómo cuidarla, ella y Prue tenían todas las magias y maneras para hacerla sentir protegida y amada, incluso cuando a veces llegara a sentir que nadie podía quererla…pero ahora todo se le hacía más confuso e inexplicable. Sentía que si le decía algo a alguien se iba a hacer real, que si le contaba a alguien iba a ser cierto, que si abría la boca no podría borrar nada de lo que dijera, que podía volver a desarmar a su familia después de todo lo que les había costado acercarse ¿Cómo iba a decirle a su hermana que el novio de su otra hermana…? Y si lo pensaba bien, algo le decía que quizás él no era tan culpable de todo…que quizás, ella tenía gran parte de la culpa en todo lo que había acontecido.

―Tranquila―pidió Piper al sentir un sollozo ahogado de parte de ella―no te voy a dejar sola…

Phoebe respiró profundamente y se dejó acariciar, pensando en que siempre había creído saber qué hacer, y ahora, por primera vez, no tenía idea…habían demasiadas opciones dando vuelta, hablar, no hacerlo…marcaban una diferencia abismante y ambas situaciones terminaban mal para ella.

―¿Te sientes mejor?―susurró Piper después de unos minutos, Phoebe negó, pero se separó despacio.

―¿Bajamos? Estos niños necesitan comer algo…―respondió con una sonrisa que Piper no supo cómo interpretar, parecía vacía, inexpresiva…no demostraba tristeza o alegría alguna, en el rostro de Phoebe no se leía nada.

―Vamos―sonrió tratando de disimular―Oye, no vas a creerlo, pero la comida la hicieron Prue y Paige―le contó mientras salían de la habitación y caminaban por el pasillo hasta las escaleras.

―¿Y eso tiene algo de raro?

―No es comida simple, es todo un gourmet―aseguró imitando a Penny en los viejos tiempos.

―Tengo que verlo, ¿Cómo no quemaron la casa?―bromeó volviendo a ser la misma de siempre durante unos pocos segundos.

―Bueno, sobre eso…―comenzó a decir Piper sintiendo un deje de esperanza al ver el chispazo de brillo en sus ojos regresar, aunque fuera un momento. No tenía idea de cuánto le había afectado el episodio durante el baile.

Las cocineras del día sonrieron al verlas bajar y pusieron la mesa rápidamente para comer todas juntas. Al terminar de comer, Phoebe dio las gracias con su mejor esfuerzo de animosidad y se puso de pie camino a su cuarto otra vez, arrastrando los pies y murmurando cosas inentendibles, incluso para ella.

Prue miró a Piper acusatoriamente, esta apoyó su cara entre sus manos y contestó:

―Hice lo que pude.

―Yo voy―dijo Paige mirándolas con disgusto, corriendo escaleras arriba a buscar a su hermana: la tercera era la vencida y ella era la segunda, por lo que si no funcionaba, todo quedaría en manos de Prudence.

―¿Qué haces?―preguntó Paige al entrar a la habitación de Phoebe entre saltos y giros varios.

―Ordeno.

―¿Te gustó la comida?―preguntó tratando de sociabilizar.

―Claro, me gustó lo crujiente, ¿Qué era?―respondió tratando de terminar rápido con el asunto, ¿Tan difícil era de entender para todas que no quería hablar con nadie?, Quería estar sola, no quería herir a nadie más...

―¿De verdad quieres saber?―bromeó riendo juguetonamente.

―Tonta―sonrió Phoebe queriendo agacharse a recoger algunas de las cosas que Piper había acumulado en un rincón, pero en lugar de hacerlo se erguió y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, respirando profundamente.

―¿Pasa algo?―saltó Paige.

―Nada, una contracción, ya pasa…―respondió caminando un poco por el cuarto para hacerla pasar rápido y evitar otras.

―Deberías acostarte, relajarte un poco―sugirió encogiéndose de hombros, relajándose nuevamente.

―Puede ser, aunque llevo dos días acostada…

―Relajada no creo…―debatió Paige. Phoebe rodó los ojos, ninguna de las tres se iba a rendir hasta que la vieran bien, por lo que si tenía que fingir que lo estaba, tendría que hacerlo.

Paige se acomodó en la cama e hizo un gesto con la mano para que su hermana se amoldara entre sus brazos.

―¿Cómo te sientes ahora que todos saben?―preguntó después de un rato de tenerla abrazada, pero no respondió―¿Estás despierta?―preguntó otra vez.

―Eh…No sé… es… extraño…ya no voy a tener que esconderme pero, ya nadie me va a tratar igual―balbuceó un poco confundida, se había ido en sus pensamientos y divagaciones sin sentido durante ese lapso, no podía pensar en ninguna otra cosa que no fuera él. No podía ver ninguna otra cara que no fuera la suya, y aún no podía decidir si era bueno no recordar nada o si le gustaría saberlo, sentía que le habían quitado incluso el derecho a sentirse ultrajada, ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que superarlo? No tenía ningún trauma físico, o ningún tipo de recuerdo que le produjera pesadillas en las noches, pero tampoco tenía manera de expresar nada.

―¿Te importa tanto eso? Ninguno de tus "amigos" ha luchado realmente por ti. Y yo sé de eso, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó cuando me embelleciste? Casi pierdo a Glenn.

La voz de Paige volvió a sacarla de sus cavilaciones rápidamente, por lo que logró escuchar parte de lo que había dicho.

―No se trata de eso―se quejó removiéndose un poco, alejándose de su contacto; estaba empezando a disgustarle que la tocaran tanto―Es que, es difícil saber que antes tenías seis o siete chicos buscando salir contigo y, ahora nadie va a querer salir conmigo…―pensó en voz alta, recorriendo fugazmente varios recuerdos y rostros― ni ahora ni nunca…David es un ejemplo, se enteró y desapareció del mapa.

―Phoebe…escucha, necesitas saber que no tiene nada que ver con eso―le dijo Paige sentándose en la cama con las piernas cruzadas. Lo que tenía que decirle no sería fácil de contar, menos aún de escuchar― Pheebs: Él te estaba engañando con Jessica desde que estaban en New York.

Paige apretó los dientes y comenzó a trenzarse el cabello frenéticamente por la ansiedad, aunque la reacción de Phoebe no se hizo esperar.

―¿Cómo sabes eso?, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?―le exigió abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, ¿Hace cuánto tiempo se habían estado burlando de ella?, ¿Cómo es que su propia hermana no se lo había advertido antes?

―Cálmate―le pidió haciendo un sutil gesto con las manos―Yo no lo sabía. Sam le contó a Prue, se enteró ayer por algo que le contaron otras chicas del grupo y...

―Debí haber escuchado a Prue―sonrió Phoebe con pesar― debe estar muriendo por decirme "Te lo dije".

―No lo diría.

―No importa―continuó tratando de omitir cualquier sentimiento o emoción acerca de David Scott, ya tenía suficientes confusiones como para agregarlo a ellas―El asunto es que me dejó―gimoteó acomodándose en su cama.

―¡Pero no tiene nada que ver con que estés embarazada!, Phoebe no te pongas así―le pidió mirándola con tristeza―vas a encontrar a alguien que te quiera por quien eres, él lo usó como excusa y nada más―Al ver que había perdido la atención de su hermana mayor, decidió tratar de amenizar un poco el ambiente―Y además, ¿Quién necesita un chico si ya tienes el resultado de lo único que sirven?―preguntó Paige.

Phoebe levantó una ceja de interrogación y su interlocutora sonrió al haber captado su atención de nuevo.

―Los hombres tienen como único fin evitar que la especie se acabe, ¡No sirven para nada más!―le explicó Paige con total convicción, Phoebe rió despacio―¿No es verdad personitas?―preguntó intentado tocar el vientre de Phoebe para acariciarlo, pero esta se corrió de golpe y le afirmó la mano con la muñeca.

―¿Pasa algo?―preguntó Paige extrañada, comenzando a sentir algo de dolor en su brazo por la fuerza que Phoebe estaba aplicando.

―No, nada―aseguró soltándola de golpe, tragando en seco.

―¿Tuviste otra contracción?―preguntó inocentemente, sonriendo como si hubiese adivinado un secreto importante.

―Si―mintió Phoebe inhalando y exhalando despacio.

―Duerme un poco, te hace falta―le aconsejó notando las ojeras marcadas bajo las cuencas de su hermana― me quedaré aquí hasta que te duermas, ven―pidió acercándose nuevamente a ella. Phoebe quería gritarle que la soltara y no volviera a tocarla nunca más, pero sabía que era una actitud irracional. Si ella sintiera asco y vergüenza hacia sí misma, no era asunto de nadie.

―Te quiero Paige…

―Y yo.

Phoebe se quedó dormida poco después. Casi no había dormido esos días y parecía sentirse un poco más a salvo entre los brazos de Paige, quien al notar que ya no estaba despierta se preocupó de arroparla bien y de salir del cuarto sin hacer ruido, lo cual no se le hizo difícil: su estado de ánimo no era el mejor de todos, no había dejado de pensar en Glenn durante todo ese tiempo. Casi no habían hablado desde que le confesó la verdad, habían entrado a la casa, dormido apenas tocaron las almohadas y él se había ido temprano al día siguiente, sin esperar a que lo fueran a dejar.

Al salir de la habitación pudo oír a Piper y Prue conversando.

―Recuerda: Odio las saladas―decía Piper caminando detrás de Prue.

―Lo recuerdo―aseguró Prue ―voy a comprar y vuelvo, ¿No se me olvida nada?―preguntó, Piper pareció querer hablar―Además de que odias las saladas.

―Nada―respondió con sencillez, Prue puso los ojos en blanco―¿Qué te pasa?―preguntó al ver a Paige pasar con una expresión seria y acomplejada en su rostro.

―Nada―dijo entrando a su cuarto, cerrando casi con un portazo.

―Ustedes parecen turnarse, si no es una, es la otra―bufó Prue devolviéndose para ir a hablar con Paige.

―Tranquila, yo voy –sonrió Piper―recuerda nada de…

Prue la interrumpió y emitió un sonido de hastío― Palomitas saladas, lo sé, ve con Paige.

Piper ahogó una risita y volvió sobre sus pasos para ir hasta el cuarto de Paige, quien se encontraba rebuscando algo entre sus cosas cuando la vio entrar al cuarto después de tocar dos veces.

―¿No tienes tarea?―preguntó comprensivamente desde la puerta.

Paige sintió como su hermana mayor trataba de invadir su privacidad haciéndola hablar sobre el tema que la tenía en ese estado de ánimo y sabía que iba a lograrlo, la falta de comunicación era lo que siempre había traído problemas para la familia y parecía ser que ahora querían evitar tener cualquier tipo de secreto entre ellas para evitarse problemas a largo plazo…lo cual no significaba que ella quisiera que supieran todo lo que pasaba en su vida, aunque también sabía que esa no era la idea…el punto era encontrar el equilibrio en las cosas, poder contar la una con la otra, pero de verdad no quería hablar de Glenn.

―Hecha―respondió sin querer sonar dura o cortante, pero tratando de limitar las preguntas y explicarle, de cierta forma, que no respondería nada más que monosílabos simples hasta que se fuera.

Piper levantó una ceja y murmuró algo para sus adentros, pero si había logrado hacer hablar a Phoebe, Paige sería pan comido: no quería volver a repetir el mismo error con esta última, que con la primera…seguía considerando que si hubiese sabido reaccionar antes, las cosas serían totalmente distintas en la vida de Phoebe, y principalmente, no estaría embarazada hasta dentro de unos diez años más.

―¿Hablaste con ella?―preguntó de todas formas, insistiendo y desviándose un poco hasta hacerla caer en la trampa que había aprendido viendo legalmente rubia.

―Sí―dijo Paige distrayéndose un poco en sus cosas. Piper no iba a sacarle una sola palabra y parecía que lo había entendido cambiando el tema.

―¿Es una pintura nueva?

―Sí.

―¿Quieres ver "Mátalo antes de que muera" con nosotras? Prue fue a comprar unas palomitas, para animar a Pheebs un poco…

―Claro―respondió sin haber escuchado su comentario, parecía que la vez pasada había usado demasiado diluyente para la pintura y ahora no lograba encontrar el color adecuado para terminar el campo de flores que estaba coloreando.

―¿Te pasa algo?―sonrió Piper para sus adentros, parecía que ya estaba lo suficientemente mecanizada para responder.

―Sip.

Piper sonrió satisfecha relajó los músculos de su espalda, mientras que Paige se tapó la boca con molestia y se maldijo por no haber predicho lo que la segunda hermana tenía en mente.

―¿Qué pasa entonces?...

―No pasa nada―adujo con naturalidad, sin que el nombre de Glenn dejara de aparecer en cada uno de sus pensamientos.

―Claro…―continuó Piper con tacto, dándole unos segundos de tregua para luego añadir― ¿Tiene que ver con Phoebe?

―No. No pasa nada, en serio―repitió tajante.

―¿La escuela?

Paige no contestó ni pensaba en hacerlo: no quería conversar acerca del tema con nadie, ¿Era pedir demasiado?

―¿Chicos…?―preguntó Piper sonriendo de medio lado. Paige se quedó quieta en el instante, no se le daba demasiado bien mentir…al menos, no cuando se trataba de mentir para sí misma―Entonces es chicos―concluyó― ¿De quién hablamos?

―¿Has vuelto a hablar con Leo?―preguntó tocando el punto sensible de su acompañante, tratando de hacerla desistir de la conversación de esa forma.

―No…pero voy a llamarlo…―respondió recelosa, tenía que reconocer que había sido una buena jugada: sucia, pero buena.

―¿Cuándo?―insistió Paige con animosidad.

―Pronto...―balbuceó encogiéndose de hombros, jugando con las puntas de su cabello, aún apoyada en la puerta.

―Piper…

―Ok, ok, ganaste―se quejó suspirando y mirando al cielo con algo de desagrado. No quería hablar con Leo…estaba harta de pedirle disculpas, de decirle lo tonta que había sido o que sentía sus arranques de niñita malcriada, él no merecía eso…claro que no: Leo era la persona más buena que había conocido (después de su familia, claro) y ella solía hacerle la vida de cuadritos sin que él dijera nada o se quejara, no le parecía justo…no era una buena novia, ni siquiera una buena amiga.

―Sería mucho más romántico si fueras a su casa―agregó Paige subiendo y bajando las cejas, entrando al borde de la hiperactividad, bastante divertida al notar como la situación se había dado vuelta a su favor y contra Piper; ésta gruñó despacio.

―Bueno―accedió guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón―vamos, en el camino, tú me cuentas quien es el afortunado―concluyó sonriendo exageradamente, a modo de juego.

―Trato―dijo Paige entre dientes.

―Pero tenemos que esperar a que llegue Prue, para que Phoebe no se quede sola…

―No quieres ir, ¿Verdad?

―No…―suspiró―pero eso no quita que tengamos que esperar a Prue antes de salir.

―Al menos ganamos tiempo en eso… ¿Por qué tengo que contarte y tu ir a casa de Leo si ninguna de las dos quiere?

―Porque a mí me importa saber que pasa contigo, y tú sabes que tengo que hacer lo correcto―refunfuñó.

―Somos tan buenas…―rió Paige cruzando una mirada inocente e infantil con ella; hasta donde sabía, era cierto, todas ellas eran buenas y jamás se harían daño, con dificultades y todo, eran una familia sólida, que nada o nadie podría destruir.

Piper acompañó a Paige en su risa, la cual era más fingida que todo…ella no era buena, ella no era ni siquiera la mitad de lo que una persona buena era…ella no merecía nada, ni a sus hermanas, a su novio…no merecía nada de lo que tenía, no siendo tan mediocre, tan inútil, tan irresponsable, tan fea, tan débil, tan gorda, tan tonta, tan frankenpiper…

Phoebe podía sentir el frío contacto de un par de manos sobre ella, las cuales la desvestían lenta y tortuosamente, como si disfrutaran de su angustia y desesperación; como si las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos les provocaran una especie de placer extra. Éstas recorrían su cintura sin ningún tipo de tapujo, subiendo y bajando por todo su cuerpo. Podía sentir como las manos de Hackett no se detenían en ningún lugar, recorriéndola completa; sentía como su piel era el único límite entre el ser que más asco le daba en el mundo (aparte de ella misma) y su persona.

―Eres muy bonita―lo escuchó susurrar a su oído, tan de cerca que pudo sentir un tibio vapor que le provocó un escalofrío que la hizo enterrar sus uñas al cubrecamas como único medio de expresión disponible. Tenía ganas de correr de sus brazos pero no podía moverse. Luchaba por gritar con todo el aire que podía acumular en sus pulmones, pero nadie la escuchaba: ni un solo sonido salía de su garganta, ni siquiera la más mínima queja.

Sentía como el novio que tanto quería su hermana la tocaba sin reservas en su propio cuarto, sobre su propia cama.

Cerró los ojos llorando en silencio, envuelta en espasmos nerviosos que no lograba controlar; no se atrevía a mirar lo que estaba pasando, rezaba porque pasara rápido, porque terminara pronto, que la dejara en paz. Abrió los ojos al escucharlo hablar.

―Muy bonita―repitió besándola en la boca con una especia de desesperación que no le provocó más que ganas de vomitar y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra en ese mismo momento.

Lo vio levantarse y caminar hasta su silla, en donde tenía apoyada su ropa. Ella seguía inmóvil en su cama, viéndolo mirarla con una cruel sonrisa en sus labios.

Una vez vestido, volvió a acercarse a ella, y sonrió de medio lado―Demasiado bonita―murmuró soltándose el cinturón nuevamente. Phoebe cerró los ojos y trató de gritar con todas sus fuerzas, sin importarle cuanto le doliera la garganta en el intento.

Al abrir los ojos otra vez, pudo encontrarse a sí misma en el hospital, cubierta de sudor y respirando agitadamente en una camilla, sin nada más que una bata celeste encima.

―Una niñita y un niñito―oyó decir a las únicas dos personas que tenía cerca, ambas enfermeras y cada una con uno de sus bebés en brazos.

Phoebe tragó saliva, algo nerviosa y estiró sus brazos para recibirlos; a pesar de todo, ella los quería más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo, no soportaba verlos en los brazos de esas mujeres y tan lejos de ella, quería recostarlos sobre su pecho, acurrucarlos y protegerlos…alejarlos de él.

―¿A dónde van?―preguntó confundida, tratando de sentarse y bajarse de la camilla en busca de ellos, algo le hacía tener un pésimo presentimiento y la angustia volvía a apoderarse de su cuerpo, incluso más que antes.

―Con su padre, naturalmente―respondió Hackett con una enorme sonrisa, recogiendo a cada niño en un brazo.

Phoebe se petrificó en el instante y pudo sentir, otra vez, como su cuerpo no respondía y no lograba moverse ni un centímetro de donde estaba.

―¡No!―dijo, sorprendida de que esta vez su voz se lograra escuchar―¡NO! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡NO! ¡NO!―volvió a gritar, sintiendo como su garganta se lastimaba en cada palabra que pronunciaba; pero no importaba, tenía que detenerlo, necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba a sus hermanas, necesitaba a sus hijos…eran suyos, eran de ella, él no podía llevárselos ¡No podía hacerlo!

Hackett recostó a ambos niños en un coche que apareció de la nada y luego caminó pausadamente hasta su madre, poniéndose a la altura de sus ojos.

―Si puedo―aseguró mirándola fijamente, encontrando en ella a una niña asustada y desesperada, sin saber que hacer― Puedo y lo haré Phoebe… ¿Realmente piensas que puedes hacer esto?―se burló soltando una carcajada en su propio rostro―¿Qué puedes darles tú, niñita? Tú no tienes nada, no tienes nada y no tienes a nadie, eres una simple adolescente jugando a creerse un adulto responsable, ¿Cómo le dicen ahora las mujeres…? Ah sí, "Independientes", por favor―rió poniéndose de pie, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por seguirlo, nada más que mirarlo.

La chica podía ver como Hackett parecía disfrutar de cada palabra, como le complacía hacerla sentir pequeña, miserable; como lo satisfacía humillarla y estar sobre ella, lo poderoso e imponente que se sentía al pisotearla sin que nadie pudiera defenderla, ni siquiera ella misma.

― ¿Crees que puedes ser una madre?―Continuó con otra risa irónica, hablándole como si fuera su hija, como si la estuviera regañando después de que hubiera cometido un error― No fuiste ni siquiera una buena hija, o nieta…una buena amiga, menos una buena hermana…

Cada palabra, cada oración, cada cosa que salía de la boca de ese tipo era como una daga directa al corazón, una daga envenenada por ella misma, porque sabía que todo lo que él estaba diciéndole era cierto…era cierto, ella no era nada, no era nadie.

―Sigue soñando. Yo no voy a dejar que arruines sus vidas, no si su padre puede protegerlos de un peligro como tú…

El llanto de Phoebe comenzó a turnarse más histérico y ensordecedor que nunca, logrando al fin moverse. Se levantó y trató de correr tras él, pero sus piernas no la sostuvieron y cayó al suelo y, en cada intento de volver a levantarse, volvía a caer, cada vez más fuerte que al principio.

―¡Mamá!―gritó desde el fondo de su pecho, sintiendo la necesidad vital de tenerla a su lado, de pedirle que la abrazara y la protegiera, de pedirle que solucionara todo…de que le prometiera que todo estaría bien, de que le jurara que jamás la dejaría sola, que nadie podía hacerle daño mientras ella estuviera ahí.

―Phoebe despierta―pidió Prue sacudiéndola despacio―Phoebe, Phoebe despierta, por favor―insistió sacudiéndola más fuerte, observando el rostro abatido y húmedo de su hermana. La había escuchado gritar y llorar hace unos segundos, y apenas lo había hecho, había corrido a tratar de despertarla; pero las pesadillas siempre eran más fuertes que ella, por lo que ya llevaba más de un minuto remeciéndola sin que pasara nada.

―No…no―repetía histéricamente, girando en su cama y lanzando manotazos y patadas al aire, como tratando de luchar por algo.

―Estás soñando―repitió Prue tomándola de ambas muñecas, tratando de inmovilizarla, lográndolo sin mucho esfuerzo en poco tiempo; parecía seguir soñando, pero por alguna razón se había quedado quieta.

Phoebe escuchaba la voz de Prue, parecía estar cerca de ella y le pedía algo, pero entre tantos gritos y pataletas no lograba escucharla, por lo que decidió quedarse callada y quieta para tratar de oír.

―Tranquila…―dijo Prue acariciando sus brazos―Tranquila, era una pesadilla…estoy aquí…―continuó hablándole calmada y despacio, como cuando era niña y despertaba asustada por el woogyman que según ella vivía en el sótano de la casa.

Phoebe abrió los ojos despacio, quitándose las lágrimas con brusquedad para poder enfocar bien. Observó a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que no había sido más que un sueño, que estaba en su cuarto, a salvo. Llevó ambas manos instintiva y protectoramente a su vientre, deleitada de saber que sus mellizos aún seguían ahí.

―Prue―balbuceó entre lágrimas, colgándose a su cuello de forma desesperada.

―Sh…Todo está bien, todo está bien―respondió acunándola entre sus brazos despacio, sin poder olvidar el episodio del baile; Phoebe parecía temblar tanto o más que entonces, y verla en esas circunstancias le rompía el corazón, por mucho que pensara que estaba exagerando.

Poco a poco los movimientos y temblores comenzaron a disminuir; estaba en casa, Hackett estaba lejos…pero el sueño había sido tan real, todo lo que él había dicho…¿Él? No era más que su propio subconsciente hablándole a través de su imagen…diciéndole la verdad que ella había tratado de ocultarse a sí misma, la cruel verdad que había tratado de omitir.

―¿Cómo te sientes?―susurró Prue, despejando su rostro del cabello húmedo que habían dejado las lágrimas que ahora estaban secas.

Phoebe se acomodó entre sus brazos y se escondió en su pecho, asustada por lo que iba a decir y por la forma en que su hermana iba a reaccionar:

―No puedo ser madre―dijo con apenas un hilito de voz. Prue frunció el ceño y acarició su espalda con un deje maternal, más propio de Piper que de ella―Prue…

―¿Si?

―Los…voy a dar en adopción.

La sangre de ambas se congeló en ese mismo instante, mientras Phoebe sentía como su corazón estallaba en miles de pedacitos que jamás lograría volver a juntar.

Piper conducía cuidadosamente camino a la casa de Leo, por su parte, Paige estaba en el asiento del acompañante, con los pies apoyados en la guantera y ambos audífonos de su reproductor de música enganchados en sus orejas.

―Nos faltan pocas cuadras para llegar y aún no me dices nada, no estás cumpliendo con tu parte―dijo Piper rompiendo el relajante silencio en el que iban, al mismo tiempo en que doblaba a la derecha.

Paige fingió no escuchar nada y no contestó al final de la canción, le daba demasiada vergüenza hablar de chicos con sus hermanas, sobre todo ahora que se trataba de Glenn.

―No voy a presionarte―añadió Piper―si no quieres, no voy a obligarte a decir nada…pero es bueno que sepas que, bueno, soy tu hermana mayor y estaré siempre que necesites confiar en alguien―concluyó deteniendo el auto en una luz roja, aprovechando la instancia para frotar sus manos y abrigarse un poco; ese invierno había sido el peor de toda su vida, y aunque estaba consumiendo las calorías necesarias para sobrevivir sanamente, aún le costaba entrar en calor.

―Se trata de Glenn…―dijo Paige finalmente, al mismo tiempo en que su hermana soltaba el freno y volvía a presionar el acelerador.

―¿Te gusta Glenn?―preguntó sonriendo algo enternecida, Paige era tan inocente y novata en ese extraño mundo de la adolescencia, que le causaba un especial sentimiento de dulzura verla así de sonrojada como estaba.

―¡NO!―se defendió negando enérgicamente―¡Cómo se te ocurre decir eso! ¡Es mi mejor amigo Piper! M―e―j―o―r a―m―i―g―o, uno NO se enamora de su mejor amigo―se quejó pateando el suelo del auto, arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho cuando sintió el dolor que le había provocado esa acción.

―¿Entonces?

―Yo le gusto a él Piper, ¡Es mi mejor amigo! ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?―bufó desamarrándose el cabello y amarrándolo otra vez mientras le respondían.

―Difícil situación…muy difícil…―murmuró casi para sí misma, el amor parecía ser realmente un problema universal sin solución―Espera, ¿Cómo puede ser que no te guste Glenn? Todos pensábamos que te gustaba Glenn.

―¡Oye! –se quejó mirándola con recelo―no ayuda Piper, no ayuda.

―Bueno, volviendo al tema…lo más importante es que seas sincera y le digas que no sientes lo mismo.

―Ya se lo dije pero…Piper, yo no quiero lastimarlo crees que… ¿Debería fingir y…?

―No―negó tajantemente sin dejarla continuar― Nunca―dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos, aprovechando el disco pare― La sinceridad Paige, está primero que todo, que cualquier cosa en el mundo y él es tu mejor amigo, no puedes mentirle a tu mejor amigo.

―¿Entonces qué tengo que hacer?, ¿Alejarme de él para no dañarlo?―preguntó suspirando pesadamente, jugando a romper una boleta olvidada que había encontrado en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

―Paige, dile lo que sientes, dile que lo quieres como amigo, y él va a entender. Toma la relación como era, normal, tus sentimientos no pueden cambiar por una declaración…no puedes pretender no hablarle más o fingir que no lo conoces; quiero decir, Glenn lleva siendo tu amigo desde que iban en Kínder… ¿Quieres perder una relación así?

―Piper, nada puede ser normal, ya lo dijo, no puedo olvidarlo, pero no quiero perderlo…estoy tan confundida―agregó escondiendo su cara entre sus manos, apoyándolas en sus rodillas con frustración.

Piper suspiró profundamente y puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Paige.

―Oye, si él quiere alejarse de ti que lo haga, pero tú no le des la espalda a tu mejor amigo.

―Me preocupa…―comentó suspirando cansinamente, observando como Piper parecía disminuir la velocidad buscando algún lugar para estacionarse.

―Puedo hablar con Leo, ya sabes, para que tengan una charla "De hombre a hombre"… si te sirve de algo.

Paige se encogió de hombros y terminó asintiendo. Piper encontró un espacio, calculó y tomó más tiempo del necesario para detener finalmente el auto; puso el freno de manos, apagó el motor y sacó las llaves.

―Llegamos.

―Entonces baja.

―De acuerdo―suspiró abriendo la puerta de mala gana y corriendo hasta la entrada, en donde pocos segundos después de tocar el timbre, fue recibida por la siempre amorosa madre de Leo.

―¡Piper querida!―saludó efusivamente, casi ahorcándola con el abrazo del que ella no se quiso deshacer, por educación―¡Leo!, ¡Hijo!, ¡Piper está aquí!

―Hola señora Wyatt, ¿Cómo ha estado?―saludó con una cordial y algo ensayada sonrisa, perfecta para ocultar lo nerviosa que estaba.

―Muy bien hija, muy bien, debo presentarte a mi marido, estará encantado de conocerte…espera, ¿Hay alguien en el auto?―preguntó casi tan acelerada como el corazón de Piper, parecía que realmente le agradaba a la mamá de Leo.

―Si―sonrió mirando hacia atrás distraídamente. Paige saludó con la mano―Es mi hermana menor.

―¿La que está embarazada?―preguntó sin detenerse a pensar. Piper miró al suelo un poco incómoda y complicada, no le gustaba que ese fuera el principal adjetivo a usar con Phoebe, pero sabía que lo sería hasta un tiempo; luego cambiaría a "La que fue mamá a los quince" y eso no dejaba de molestarla.

―Lo siento, no quería ser descortés―continuó avergonzada, tosiendo despacio.

―No, no, está bien―aseguró mirando hacia delante de nuevo, sonriendo otra vez― Y no señora Wyatt, la que está…embarazada…―murmuró casi sin querer decirlo en voz alta―es Phoebe, es menor que yo pero mayor que Paige, y Paige es la que está en el auto.

―¡Pues dile que pase!, ¿Cómo va a quedarse esperando afuera?―preguntó volviendo a su habitual estado de felicidad, haciéndole señales a la niña para que se acercara.

―Solamente vengo a saludar y…

―Vamos, dile que entre―insistió la señora Wyatt, aún avergonzada por el comentario del embarazo.

Piper notó el sentimiento de culpa en la madre de su novio y accedió comprensiva, le hizo una seña a Paige y esta se bajó del auto y comenzó a andar.

―Hola―saludó Leo con una cálida sonrisa.

―Hola―respondió ella de forma casi imperceptible, mirando sus pies.

―¡Hola!―saludó Paige casi en un alarido, poniéndose a juego al buen estado anímico de la madre de Leo.

―¡Vengan!, pasen, pasen, Christopher estará feliz de conocerlas―exclamó la mujer como respuesta al saludo de Paige, empujándolas con emoción hacia al interior de la casa―Leo, cariño, pórtate como un caballero y ofréceles asiento, yo voy a buscar a tu padre.

La mujer desapareció echa felicidad en persona y dejó a los tres niños en el salón.

―Tres son multitud…―canturreó Paige mirando al techo como quien no quiere la cosa.

―No digas tonterías―le dijo Leo en una risita amigable―espero que tengan hambre, mamá está feliz y va a pedirles que…

―¡Sería un gusto que se quedaran a cenar!―terminó de decir totalmente emocionada, entrando a la sala de nuevo, pero de la mano de su marido.

―Hola―saludó Christopher Wyatt, besando en la mejilla a ambas chicas―Un gusto conocerlas, Leo nos ha hablado mucho de ustedes.

―¿Con que contándoles historias de terror a tus padres?―preguntó Paige chispeante, el ambiente de alegría y amabilidad la ponía a juego, ya que aquella descripción correspondía a su personalidad.

―Paige…―le reprendió Piper por lo bajo, Christopher rió.

―No te preocupes Piper, relájate, estás en familia―añadió con amabilidad―vengan niñas, pasen, la cena está lista y podremos conocernos un poco.

Los tres niños, y los dos adultos caminaron lentamente, sin mediar palabra hasta el comedor. Leo, por inercia, dejó un asiento a su lado para Piper y Paige ocupó un lugar junto al asiento vacío de su hermana.

―Yo ayudo―se ofreció Piper desviándose a la cocina, tan nerviosa que deseaba moverse un poco a ver si gastaba su energía en algo.

―Eso sí que no, nada de ayuda jovencita, eres nuestra invitada, ve a sentarte―le respondió la Sra. Wyatt sonriendo, devolviéndola a la sala por los hombros, mientras Piper sonreía nerviosamente.

Todos estaban en silencio. Paige sonreía cada vez que su mirada se cruzaba con la de Christopher, la madre de Leo sentó a Piper junto a su hijo, y este, se revolvió el cabello sonriéndole a la recién llegada.

―¿Y…Qué tal la escuela?―preguntó el padre de Leo para romper el hielo―¿Alguna novedad?

―Nada interesante―respondió su hijo con naturalidad―deberes, trabajos…

―Lo único que esperamos, es que el aniversario empiece pronto―interrumpió Paige―¡Necesitamos un descanso y un poco de alegría! Tanta tragedia y torturas escolares no deberían ser legales en el estado de California.

Christopher rió con ganas y Paige se le unió, parecían haber congeniado bastante bien.

―¿Y esta encantadora jovencita es tu única hermana?―preguntó Christopher a Piper, algo perdido en la vida de la novia de su hijo; con suerte sabía su nombre y que iban en el mismo grado. No había tenido demasiado tiempo para ponerse al día con Helen y, por lo general, no juzgaban a las amistades de su único hijo a raíz de su familia, gustos u ocupaciones, casi siempre terminaban sabiendo esos detalles tiempo después y solamente por curiosidad.

―No―respondió Piper haciendo un espacio para que la dueña de casa pudiera poner el plato de sopa que había preparado―somos cuatro.

―¿Cuatro? ¡Vaya!, ¿Todas mujeres? ―quiso saber con aún más interés el hombre, mientras permitía que su esposa depositara su plato de sopa.

―Sí. La mayor es Prue, tiene dieciocho años; luego vengo yo, después viene Phoebe…―carraspeó desviando un poco la mirada con incomodidad.

―¿Están peleadas?―preguntó con inocencia.

―No―Intervino Leo para suavizar el asunto―¿Recuerdas de la amiga que te conté que estaba embarazada?―preguntó mientras su padre asentía sin inmutarse―bueno, ella es Phoebe…la hermana de Piper.

―¡Oh! Ahora entiendo ―exclamó el hombre, refiriéndose a la actitud de la chica ―entonces…. La mayor, es Prue, después tú y de ti sigue tu hermana Phoebe y después de Phoebe viene Paige―continuó con naturalidad al verla tan incómoda.

―Exacto―dijo ésta última sonriendo.

Helen tomó asiento y también sonrió:

―Espero que les guste, si hubiera sabido que venían hubiese preparado algo mejor pero…

―Lo siento por no avisar―dijo Piper, automáticamente―pero apuesto a que esto está exquisito, se ve contundente―agregó mirando apacible la comida que tenía en frente, era más cantidad a la que estaba habituada, pero podría hacer el esfuerzo y terminar con todo.

―Está delicioso―exclamó Paige, quemándose la lengua al probar tan rápido―Me quemé…―se quejó lloriqueando.

―Paige, compórtate―le pidió Piper estresada, ya le bastaba con la nueva reputación de Phoebe como para que Paige agregara más actitudes que a los padres de Leo pudieran molestarle.

―Tranquila cariño ― dijo Helen en tono conciliador ― ¿Estás bien, Paige? ―preguntó ahora a la afectada, ella asintió y cerró los ojos un momento mientras repasaba su lengua con el paladar, Christopher sonrió a Piper para tranquilizarla.

―Cálmate―le pidió Leo con suavidad.

―Está un poco nerviosa, Leo es su primer novio―dijo Paige, limpiándose la boca con una sonrisa en los labios.

―¡Paige!―repitió Piper cerrando los ojos con aún más frustración encima, sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse rosadas producto de la vergüenza.

―Recuerdo mi primer novio―dijo Helen, tratando de ayudarla a calmarse―está bien estar nerviosa linda, pero ya nos conoces…y Chris no va a comerte, tómalo con tranquilidad.

Luego de un poco de conversación, Helen trajo el plato de fondo para comer, era algo sencillo: Pollo empanizado acompañado de pequeñas porciones de tomate, lechuga, zanahorias con forma graciosa y aderezo; todo servido en un gran platón y realmente se veía exquisito. Paige recibió su comida con una exclamación alegre y tomó una zanahoria, llevándosela a la boca.

―Fracias ― dijo Paige, masticando su comida.

―De nada Cariño ― contestó Helen, y puso el plato de Piper en la mesa quien estaba a punto de regañar a Paige por hablar con la boca llena, pero no pudo decir nada, ya que toda su atención se desvió a abrir los ojos, tanto como el plato que tenía en frente: era demasiado, jamás podría lograr terminar de comerse eso.

―Piper, cariño, ¿No te gusta la comida?―preguntó la cocinera con una mirada algo decepcionada.

―No, no se trata de eso―respondió nerviosa, tratando de sonreír―es que, bueno, la sopa de verdad fue contundente y no tengo demasiada hambre…

―¡Pues deberías!―continuó―estás muy flaca cariño, deberías alimentarte más―añadió con preocupación, mirando sin disimulo los huesos de su clavícula.

―Déjala en paz Helen, no necesita comer si no tiene hambre, ya debe tener suficiente en casa con su madre diciéndole lo mismo ―intervino Christopher tratando de ser amigable.

―Mamá está muerta―dijo Paige sin titubear, untando su comida en el aderezo.

―Oh, lo…Lo siento… ―se avergonzó Christopher, sin saber bien que decir ― debe haber sido muy difícil para tu padre haber criado a unas niñas tan maravillosas sin ayuda de nadie…―murmuró observando que mientras Paige parecía entretenida en su comida, la cara de Piper expresaba de todo menos felicidad ― ¿No le molesta que su niña esté saliendo con este rufián?―preguntó en tono de broma, para suavizar el ambiente, pero, nadie se rió.

―Él se fue, no está, no existe, no ha criado a nadie… ¿Estaría Phoebe embarazada en ese caso?―respondió Piper con brusquedad. Se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar, molesta, invadida en su privacidad…pero sabía que esa no era la real razón de su enojo, el verdadero motivo era tener toda esa comida que comer y no querer hacerlo, pero tenía que hacerlo…tenía que hacerlo, no había otra opción y el hecho de ser obligada, aunque fuera inconscientemente, la hacía sentir débil y presionada…era una humillación que solamente ella lograba percibir, una humillación tan tonta y estúpida, que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, y era precisamente eso lo que la ponía de mal humor.

Piper bajó la mirada, culpable, avergonzada y enojada consigo misma. Paige la miró con la boca repleta de comida, extrañada ante esa actitud y Leo negó levemente suspirando. Christopher tragó en seco y Helen le dio un golpe bajo la mesa, la noche no podría empeorar para la joven pareja.

El resto de la comida la realizaron en silencio, ni siquiera Paige dijo algo.

―Será mejor que traiga el postre―anunció Helen después de un rato, saliendo del salón y volviendo con algún dulce que había preparado. Nadie volvió a hablar después de eso, hasta que a Paige se le cayó su copa encima y comenzaron a contar algunos chistes que relajaron la tensión temporalmente y al terminar de comer el postre, el grupo se puso de pie.

―Bueno, nosotros los dejamos, para que conversen―dijo Christopher sonriendo conciliadoramente―un gusto en conocerlas chicas.

―Un gusto señores Wyatt―dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, una con más ánimo que la otra.

Al quedarse los tres solos, Paige comenzó a darse algunas vueltas por el salón, mirando fotografías y adornos.

―Creo que se sienten un poco observados…―murmuró―Voy a fingir que voy a buscar algo al auto, y ustedes hablan de la vida, ¡Pero no se demoren mucho!, hace frío afuera―les advirtió y sin esperar respuesta, salió rumbo al auto, saltando como una niña pequeña y alternando sus pies.

Se podía sentir la tensión en el aire y un silencio tan molesto como Piper, quien era observada por Leo mientras miraba el suelo con interés, distraída en una machita de la alfombra.

―Piper, mi papá no sabía nada y… ― comenzó a decir Leo, se sentía realmente mal por todo lo sucedido y se culpaba bastante, crecía que podía haber contado algo, advertido a sus padres para que nada se tornara así de mal, pero tampoco había querido hablar de ella a sus espaldas.

―No te preocupes, no tenía por qué adivinarlo―agregó resignada, encogiéndose de hombros― Yo…lamento haber contestado así…pero era tanta presión y las preguntas y…

―Oye, no tienes que decirme nada, noté el gran esfuerzo que hiciste ―intervino Leo, posando una mano en el hombro de ella.

―Lo siento…no quise arruinar esta cena y, esa noche yo fui una estúpida y…―decía moviendo sus manos para todas partes, recriminándose mil cosas mentalmente. Leo la silenció poniendo su dedo índice sobre la boca de su novia.

―Oye…no quiero que sigas diciéndote cosas como "estúpida"…estabas nerviosa, algo estresada―sonrió mirándola a los ojos, pero ella bajó la mirada―oye, es normal…―insistió levantando su barbilla―a mis padres no les importa, les agradas, les agradas mucho…no van a comenzar una campaña anti "Piper Halliwell" por un arranque ―le dijo con ternura, retirando un mechón de cabello de su cara―Te amo, pero me gustaría que tuvieras más confianza en mí, en nosotros, y sobre todo en ti.

―Confío en ti…―aseveró casi en un susurro, sintiéndose algo embrujada con la mirada de Leo y por la forma en cómo sus manos estaban juntas ahora, como si no fueran más que una extensión de sí mismos: fuerte, segura y natural.

―Bueno, un punto menos en que mejorar…―sonrió subiendo y bajando los hombros espontáneamente.

―Prometo aprender a confiar en nosotros―dijo esbozando una sonrisa de vuelta.

―Primero tienes que confiar en ti.

―Prometo hacerlo.

―Te amo Piper―sonrió Leo complacido, antes de acercarse a ella lentamente. Piper se sonrojó casi de inmediato y cerró los ojos con sincronía, en el mismo instante en que los labios de Leo se posaban sobre los suyos con timidez.

Pasados unos minutos, sus respiraciones se volvieron discontinuas y el espacio entre ellos parecía ser demasiado grande como para poder soportarlo. Comenzaron a andar inconscientemente, hasta que él cayó sentado sobre el sillón y Piper encima, sin lograr que se separaran de aquel tímido beso que ahora parecía ser tan apasionado como nunca antes.

―Volví…―avisó Paige en un cantito alegre, deteniéndose al verlos besarse en el sillón con tanta "pasión", por decir lo menos. Cerró la boca instantáneamente y no supo que decir, así que solo sonrió un poco, algo incómoda, pero divertida al mismo tiempo.

Ambos chicos se separaron como si de un resorte se tratara. Piper empujó a Leo unos milímetros y se llevó las manos al cabello para acomodárselo; él hizo lo mismo y tosió un par de veces: Paige no lograba identificar cuál de los dos estaba más sonrojado.

―Perdón―dijo Leo, mientras ambos se acomodaban el cabello y la ropa ―Solamente…

Piper se mordió el labio y miró a su hermana con toda la culpa del mundo encima, sin arriesgarse a mirar a su novio en ese instante; lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era si Paige iría o no a contarle a Prue el chisme.

―No me pongas esa cara Piper, no voy a decirle nada a Prue, si eso es lo que estás pensando; me parece bien que se hayan reconciliado―rió Paige, notando como ambos chicos respiraban algo más tranquilos y reían despacio―pero les aviso, no quiero un tercer sobrino, ¿Quedó claro?―preguntó algo más seria, entre broma y verdad.

Leo casi se atragantó con su propia saliva, Piper mordió con mayor ímpetu su labio y casi al mismo tiempo, ambos tosieron.

―¿Le dijiste lo de Glenn? –preguntó Paige tratando de desviar un poco el tema, observando cómo aún el pecho de ambos parecía subir y bajar con rapidez.

―Ah, sobre eso, déjame explicarte―dijo Piper a Leo. Paige rodó los ojos y sonrió, no se habían dado el tiempo para hablar de ella y Glenn, y eso era bueno, porque significaba que ambos se habían arreglado e ido en su nube de amor y fantasías durante un rato.

Paige lanzó un suspiro y se incorporó a la conversación, sentándose en el mismo sillón entre ambos chicos, quienes se miraban risueñamente después de todo lo que había pasado.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Halliwell, Prue seguía abrazada de Phoebe, sintiendo como las uñas de esta se enterraban en su piel, producto de la fuerza con la que estaba sujetada a ella.

― ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?―preguntó confundida y pausadamente, luego de haber mantenido un impávido silencio que solamente había sido interrumpido por sus balbuceos mentales, que después de varios intentos habían logrado formar esa pregunta.

Phoebe se separó de ella, sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara y comenzó a hablar, al mismo tiempo en que jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente.

―No puedo darles una madre tan inestable como yo, no es justo para ellos…―comenzó a explicar sin mucha motivación, algo adormilada, y aunque en cierta parte sentía que lo que estaba diciendo era legítimo y cierto, otra gran influencia en la toma de su decisión era que no podía hacerle algo tan horrible a Prue… no podía seguir haciéndole daño, contarle la verdad…no podía hacerle daño a los niños tampoco, tenía que parar de destruir la vida de los demás con sus actos.

― ¿Qué…? Espera, espera―dijo Prue deteniéndola en seco, moviendo las manos en señal de una tregua―Phoebe NO puedes estar hablando en serio, no estás hablando en serio…¿Verdad?―preguntó presa de un repentino pánico, esperando a que le dijera que no era más que una broma de mal gusto y nada más, pero Phoebe no respondió y miró a otro lado.

― ¡Por favor Phoebe!―gritó comenzando a salirse de sus casillas, poniéndose de pie en el acto.

― ¡No me vengas con el discurso de madre decepcionada Prue!―gritó Phoebe devuelta, sorprendiéndola ante la agresividad con la que estaba respondiendo―No te queda― agregó algo más calmada. Odiaba la idea de que no lograra entender lo importante y sabia que era la decisión que estaba tomando, por muy dolorosa que fuera.

Prue la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y se sobó las sienes con pesadez, algo así era lo único que le faltaba para terminar de volverse totalmente loca.

― ¿Qué…qué le vas a decir a Paige?―preguntó esta vez, lanzando una de las muchas preguntas que se fraguaban en su cabeza.

― ¿Que qué le voy a decir a Paige?―repitió descolocada ante la pregunta― ¿Qué tiene que ver Paige en todo esto?

Prue negó con la cabeza repetidas veces y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación como gato enjaulado murmurando mil cosas que no empezaba o terminar de decir. Phoebe miraba atentamente sus movimientos, al mismo tiempo en que trataba de concentrarse en alguna otra cosa para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos y le demostraran a Prue lo insegura y asustada que realmente se sentía ante lo que estaba proponiendo tan categóricamente.

― ¡Phoebe, esto es una locura y…!-comenzó a decir Prue al detener su caminata entre ambas cunas, mirando directa y frontalmente a donde estaba su hermana, sentada en la cama y apoyando sus manos sobre el colchón para no irse de espalda por el peso de su barriga.

―Lo sé―respondió con la mayor calma que pudo fingir.

― ¿Vas a ser capaz de regalar a tus propios hijos? ¿Cómo si fueran animales? ―preguntó desviando su mirada hacia otra parte, no quería verla, no quería mirarla... ― ¿Acaso no los quieres? ―preguntó titubeante al observar como las cunas parecían estar armadas con la ropa de los bebés en cada una.

―No voy a regalar a nadie Prudence, les voy a dar una vida decente ―dijo Phoebe sonriendo con amargura, mordiendo su mejilla por dentro en un intento de mantener su postura firme delante de ella ― ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así?, ¿Qué si no los quiero? ―preguntó con una risita irónica―Los amo, más que nada…Es porque los quiero, porque los amo, que hago esto ¿Y sabes qué? no me hagas más preguntas tontas, me basta y sobra con tener la incertidumbre de quién va a adoptarlos, si van a odiarme, cómo será saber que existen y crecen sin tenerlos a mi lado...

Prue cerró los ojos, hirviendo en rabia y desesperación, ¿Cómo podía decir tantas sandeces?, ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar en tanta estupidez junta?

Phoebe aprovechó la instancia para dejar caer un par de lágrimas que limpió de inmediato ― ¿Crees que es muy fácil tomar una decisión así?, ¿Qué no lo he pensado? Seguramente crees que, como siempre, Phoebe hace las cosas sin pensar…

― ¡Claro que pienso eso! ―interrumpió Prue, pero Phoebe rebatió:

―¡Pero te equivocas! Lo he pensado, y mucho…

―¿Sabes? ―le preguntó Prue, despejando el cabello de su cara―Estás hablando demasiadas estupideces, más de lo normal, ¿Acaso te te estás escuchando a ti misma o es que acaso oyes un zumbido que bloquea que tu cerebro escuche las idioteces que estás hablando?―gritó al borde de un colapso nervioso, redundando en su propia pregunta, producto de la ira, la confusión y desolación que la estaban dominando. Escondió su cara entre sus manos resoplando y golpeando la pared con una sonora patada, pretendiendo descargar su furia con ella, y no con su hermana, en algún tipo de acción de la que se podría arrepentir más tarde.

Phoebe cerró y abrió los ojos rápidamente, notando como las lágrimas caían furiosamente desde los ojos de Prue hasta el piso: parecía estar sumida en una mezcla de rabia y tristeza que no lograba comprender… ¿Tanto le importaba lo que fuera a pasar con ellos? Y si le importaba… ¿Sería capaz de decirle que esos niños que tanto protegía, podría ser de cierta forma, sus hijastros?

―Prue, por favor―dijo tratando de hacerla entender, hablándole con toda la suavidad y calma del mundo―Seamos sinceras con nosotras mismas, ni yo ni ustedes tenemos nada para ofrecerles…

― ¡¿Cómo que no?―gritó interrumpiéndola, logrando que se callara en el acto y que incluso retrocediera un poco y apoyara un de sus manos en su vientre producto del salto. Respiró profundamente y continuó, esta vez sin gritar― Phoebe, por favor hermana piensa: tienen sus cunas listas, les compramos ropa, algunos juguetes, te he comprado todo lo necesario para el embarazo desde que supimos y…y Phoebe… los amamos… no…―Ninguna otra palabra pudo salir de su boca antes de quebrarse y comenzar a ahogarse en su propio llanto.

El dolor, el miedo, la confusión, eran demasiado grandes como para poder decir algo coherente, menos si Phoebe no quería cooperar y pensar como una persona inteligente haría. Se afirmó en la pared, procurando no caerse y tratar de calmarse, no iba a caer en su juego, no iba a dejarla ganar; tenía que mantenerse firme, mantenerse inquebrantable y demostrarle quien mandaba en la casa, tenía que hacerle entender que no podía ser tan hueca como para tomar una decisión tan importante por un estúpido baile.

Phoebe se puso de pie con algo de dificultad producida por los nervios y el embarazo, y caminó hasta ella:

―Prue, escucha―le pidió tratando de tomar su mano, la cual fue rechazada casi involuntariamente― somos unas niñas, apenas podemos con nosotras mismas, ¿Qué les podemos ofrecer? ― preguntó casi en un susurro apagado, tratando de hacerla ver su punto de vista, tratando de hacerla ver lo irracional que estaba siendo al cerrarse a la mejor opción.

―Amor―respondió instantáneamente, mirándola con dureza y rencor, ¿Cómo podía hablar así después de todo lo que había pasado?, tantas humillaciones, peleas, problemas y todos sus esfuerzos para ser una persona mejor… ¿No habían valido nada?, ¿Tan poco le valía su familia como para dejarse derrotar así?, ¿Tan poco le importaban ellas y tanto el qué dirán?

―El amor no basta―gimió Phoebe apretando los labios para no llorar y demostrarse insegura o débil delante de ella, cosa que se le hacía cada vez más difícil―el amor no significa nada cuando se trata de la crianza que merecen y no van a tener aquí― continuó, sintiendo esta vez un gemido ahogado de Prudence, quien poco a poco se iba calmando. Apoyó su brazo encima de su hombro, sin ser rechazada y continuó hablando- Mamá nos amaba, la abuela nos amaba, papá…

―No lo nombres―bramó con los dientes firmemente apretados, casi con odio, apartando su brazo con violencia.

―Nos dejaron solas…―continuó Phoebe sentida por el rechazo de su hermana, y también por lo que estaba diciendo.

― ¡Nos amaron y nos dieron todo mientras pudieron Phoebe!, ¡Hicieron lo que toda persona que te ama debe hacer! ― Gritó mirándola nuevamente a los ojos.

― ¡MIENTRAS PUDIERON PRUE!―gritó Phoebe de vuelta, cansada de que no intentara siquiera ponerse un par de segundos en su lugar, en el de los niños, ver las cosas desde su posición― ¿Y si no podemos? ¿Y si no termino la escuela? ¿Y si no vas a la universidad? ¿Y si no sabemos cómo guiarlos? No voy a usarlos de conejillos de indias para probarnos que podemos, no voy a permitir que los dañemos…

―¡ENTONCES NO LOS BOTES COMO SI FUERAN BASURA! ― Gimió dándole una pata al suelo, abrazándose a sí misma. Estaba frustrada, estaba histérica, estaba tan descontrolada que ningún pensamiento lograba perdurar más de un par de segundos en su cabeza y la calma y agresividad que expresaba Phoebe no hacía más que provocarle más ganas de golpearla contra el suelo hasta que recapacitara su tonta decisión.

― ¡No voy a botarlos! Los voy a dejar en adopción ―insistió cansada de tener que explicarle la gran diferencia y el por qué de su decisión― alguien, una pareja casada, con una madre y un padre, una casa, quizás un perro o un auto podrán darle todo lo que yo no puedo, lo que ninguna de nosotras puede Prue, abre los ojos ― le pidió cerrando los suyos.

―Phoebe ― dijo tomando sus manos entre las suyas ― Escucha, nosotras tenemos una casa, tenemos un auto, tenemos amor, tenemos algo de herencia y… ― comenzó a decir, tratando de convencerla, de hacerla cambiar de idea.

―Prue ― interrumpió sonriendo con tristeza ― sabes tanto como yo que no va a funcionar…

―Tienen una madre ― continuó mirándola a los ojos, retirando un mechón de cabello de su cara-Podemos comprar un perro y…podrían tener un padre si tú les permitieras, si tú dijeras quien es, depende de ti, podemos hacerlo. No tomes la peor decisión de tu vida por un arranque Pheebs, piénsalo bien, no estás sola en esto.

―No tienen un padre―aseguró Phoebe con dureza, disfrazando sus ganas de decir que tenía la razón y que podían hacerlo, pero el sentimiento de incapacidad era más grande que eso―No hay un padre, y son mis hijos, yo tomo la decisión. Yo sé lo que es mejor para ellos, eso no es aquí con nosotras ― sentenció caminando de vuelta a su cama, pero Prue la tomó de un brazo y la hizo voltear.

― ¡Estás equivocada!

―¡Cállate de una vez! No siempre puedes tener la razón, y esta es una de esas veces, ¡Despierta! No voy a tomar una decisión equivocada solamente porque te carcome el orgullo, ¡No siempre puedes la razón! Esta vez soy yo la que decide qué hacer y cómo hacerlo… tú ― murmuró negando con la cabeza―… no hay nada que puedas hacer…― finalizó, soltándose del agarre de Prudence.

― ¡Al menos no soy una desnaturalizada! Eres una inmadura, una irresponsable ¡Eres…eres una egoísta! ― gritó viendo como se volvía a sentar en su cama. Tosió un poco y aclaró su voz, para volver a hablar sin gritar ―Claro…fuiste lo suficientemente madura para ir y abrirle las piernas al primero que se te pasó por delante, pero no eres lo suficientemente madura para responsabilizarte de lo que hiciste, y ¡Obvio!, estamos hablando de ti…para quien todo es increíblemente fácil, quien se toma todo a la ligera ¿Verdad? ― Gritó volviendo a descontrolarse al ver como Phoebe cerraba los ojos con fuerza― Pensaste en el aborto, ¡La solución perfecta para cobardes como tú! Pero tampoco pudiste porque te dio remordimiento…porque hasta para eso eres una cobarde y ahora, buscas otra salida, otra más fácil, ir y tirarlos a la basura…ah no, espera ― rió con ironía ― no se llama así, se le dice "adopción", ¿Sabes una cosa? No te creo una sola palabra. No lo haces por ellos Phoebe, lo haces por ti, porque eso es lo que tú haces, Tu primero y tú segundo, y si queda espacio, tu sombra tercero y…

―Insultándome o diciéndome esas cosas, no vas a hacer que cambie de opinión ― le interrumpió Phoebe inexpresivamente ― Voy a hacerlo con tu aprobación o sin ella Prue, te estoy informando, no pidiendo permiso, no te desgaste más recordándome lo mala persona que soy y lo perfecta que podría ser si fingiera ser más como tú.

―No es un insulto. Es la verdad―dijo Prue sintiendo como Piper y Paige llegaban a la casa entre risas―No se te ocurra decirles nada a mis hermanas, ¿Entendiste? ―le advirtió apuntándola con un dedo.

― ¿Tan difícil es pedirte que me apoyes en algo? ― preguntó Phoebe son seriedad, mirándola a la cara.

―Ni una palabra ― repitió sin responder a su pregunta.

― ¡Llegamos! –Gritó Paige desde abajo― ¡Piper va a hacer las palomitas!, ¡Pongan la película por mientras! ― recomendó dejando de hablar y cooperando con su hermana.

― ¿Películas?―preguntó Phoebe con una ceja alzada.

―Traje palomitas, para que viéramos tu película favorita…― murmuró, cambiando su seria expresión a una sonrisa ― Soy tan imbécil que pensé en subirte el ánimo porque te lo merecías―dijo con acidez―pero no siempre puedo tener la razón ―agregó en tono mordaz.

Phoebe cerró los ojos y asintió despacio, en lo que Prue fue a su habitación a buscar el DVD para ver el filme. Piper y Paige subieron con las palomitas, y saludaron a Phoebe, quien saludó con un vago movimiento de manos y se acurrucó entre los brazos de Piper durante la película.

Paige y Piper parecían tranquilas y relajadas viendo los esfuerzos del protagonista por salvar a la chica. Phoebe, por primera vez, no disfrutó de ver a su eterno amor platónico, Billy, pensando en todo lo que Prue le había dicho…llegando a la conclusión de que tenía toda la razón del mundo, y que si era tan mala persona, no era una candidata para ser la madre de aquellos dos niños…Prue si lo era, ella podía hacerlo todo…pero ella no era Prue, para su mala suerte, ella solamente era Phoebe…la tonta, irresponsable e inmadura Freebe…

Prue trataba de evitar pensar en lo que Phoebe había dicho, sabía que se arrepentiría tarde o temprano, estaba hablando sin pensar, como siempre, porque no era posible que después de todo lo que habían pasado se decidiera hacer eso ¿Adopción? ¡Eran sus hijos, por Dios santo! Era tanto que casi no podía soportarlo ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza a Phoebe? Esa decisión… No tenía ni pies ni cabeza, era lo más absurdo que había escuchado en su vida entera, o tal vez no. Si había algo que realmente la enfurecía y la hacía sentir así de impotente, era que una pequeñísima parte de su conciencia le decía que dentro de todos los argumentos de Phoebe, tal vez, y solo tal vez, podía tener razón….pero no; habían sacrificado demasiado por esos pequeños seres, que con o sin padre, tal y como ellas, debían crecer en esa casa: debían ser unos Halliwell, parte de una familia que jamás se daba por vencida, y aunque tuviera que tomar el camino difícil, siempre hacían lo que era correcto.

Debían quedarse allí, pero ¿Qué podría hacer para convencerla de ello? Por vez primera, Prudence Halliwell se encontraba completamente sola, sin la ayuda de su abuela para ayudarla a discernir entre lo que era correcto o no y se preguntaba que debía hacer: qué hacer para salvar a su familia, a su hermana, a sus sobrinos, y lo poco que quedaba de su cordura.

* * *

**¿Qué opinan?, ¿Algún comentario?...espero que les vaya gustando, de acá a un par de capítulos no creo que pase nada muy interesante…después vuelven a aparecer algunassorpresas con ciertos personajes… ¡Gracias por leer!**

_Respuesta de review:_

**Dyego Halliwell:** ¡Gracias por tu review!, ¡Ya vi que tienes tu cuenta! Espero con ansias que escribas una historia =) ! entre Paige y Glenn no pasó nada jaja, solamente compartieron cama... ah! y sobre Prue y Andy, espera y verás! espera y verás! no todo está dicho entre ellos...y por cierto, ni Michelle, David, Taylor o Hackett se las llevarán tan limpias! espero tus comentarios de este cap =) !


	24. Si tengo que mentir, lo haré I

**_¡Saludos a todos! he notado que la cantidad de lectores ha aumentado bastante, aunque no dejen reviews, aprecio su tiempo en el que pasan a revisar el fic ! De veras gracias!_**

**Los invito a leer otro fic que tengo, el cual escribo junto a Vane-Chan6; es de Charmed, pueden encontrar el link directo a la historia haciendo clic en mi nickname (HalliwellMB), se llama "Hasta que la sangre nos separe".**

**_Recomendaciones de la autora: Vane-chan6 (Entre algunos de Supernatural y El heredero de la oscuridad - Charmed), bellaHerms22 (Tu y yo AU - Harry Potter) y Uzuchiha Viry (Entre otros, ¿Qué puede más? - Naruto)_**

**_Quiero dar especiales gracias a Viiry por TODA su MUTANTE ayuda, si sigue así, voy a tener que empezar a anotarla como my co-autora jaja; y a BellaHerms, que siempre me da ese apoyo moral y revisa todo antes de que lo suba, ¡Mil gracias!_**

**

* * *

**

**_Capitulo 22: Si tengo que mentirte, lo haré._**

― Phoebe, ¿Puedes ir a pedirle a Prue una copia de los materiales que hay comprar para el concurso de mañana? ― Preguntó Piper.

― ¿Por qué no vas tú? Me duele mucho la espalda Piper, no me quiero parar… ― Mintió, solamente para no tener que hablar con la mayor de sus hermanas, con la que casi no se había comunicado desde su discusión sobre la adopción, lo cual había sido dos semanas atrás.

A esa hora y ese día, la mayoría de la escuela se encontraba repartida en la cancha, preparando algunas escenografías y adornos para el concurso de teatro que se realizaría esa noche.  
La Golden School estaba realizando su semana de aniversario, por lo que casi no habían tenido muchas clases y Phoebe se había salvado de bastantes comentarios desagradables directamente en su cara, aunque sabía que la gente hablaba de ella y no podía evitar sentirse incómoda con las miradas poco disimuladas que recibía (o más bien, que recibía su abdomen) de la mayoría, sobretodo de los chicos curiosos y los más pequeños de séptimo y octavo grado.

― De acuerdo ― Suspiró Piper dejando algunas cosas de lado y tomando la mano de Leo. Les había tocado alianza con el curso de Phoebe, y como Prue era presidenta del consejo de alumnos, ella era la que entregaba las reglas de los juegos e instrucciones, y las últimas habían sido perdidas por Fray, por lo que ahora tenían que pedir unas nuevas.

― ¿Se siguen evitando? ― Preguntó Leo caminando con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, incluyendo la mano de Piper de forma relajada. El día era soleado a pesar de estar en invierno y eso le daba un aire de tranquilidad y paz que lo revitalizaba bastante.

― Si… ― Respondió casi en un susurro ― Llevan un poco más de dos semanas sin hablarse, mirarse o nada, ¡Ni siquiera discuten Leo! ― Añadió exasperada, cruzando su sweater al mismo tiempo que su brazo libre ― Me pregunto qué les pasa ahora… ― Bufó acongojada.

― Ten calma ― Pidió tomándola de la cadera, acercándola hacia él y apegándola a su cuerpo dulcemente ― Si es importante, sabes que te vas a enterar, tarde o temprano.

― Eso espero… ― Respondió resoplando, admirando lo brillante y bien cuidado que estaba el pasto― Creo que la unidad nunca nos dura demasiado, si no es una cosa, es la otra…

―No especules; te estresas y te salen arrugas ―Bromeó riendo despacio. Piper sonrió y le dio un juguetón manotazo antes de besarlo.

― Mejor vamos a buscar las bases, antes de que se acabe el tiempo y debas asintió con una sonrisa y enredó sus dedos entre los de ella antes de continuar su caminata hasta donde se encontraba la presidenta del consejo escolar. Desde su posición podían divisar a una delgada chica de cabello negro y amarrado en una coleta, cuya cabeza estaba protegida por un jockey rojo que hacía juego con el buzo de la escuela.

― Hola Prue ― Saludó él con un gesto, usando su mano libre. ― Hola ― Respondió cortante y estresada, mirando para todos lados y haciendo cruces y tickets en el block de notas que tenía en la mano.

Su trabajo era monitorear por toda la cancha que las cosas estuvieran en regla, ya que dentro de dos horas comenzaría un concurso de deportes, aunque seguía faltando media hora para que los equipos empezaran a jugar, por lo que deberían estar acondicionándose para ello en ese instante, mientras, el resto se preocupaba de armar las escenografías antes de tener que desocupar todo, por lo que los jurados- Los miembros del consejo de alumnos y algunos profesores- tenían que estar pendientes de que se cumplieran las normas de los juegos al pie de la letra y de que nadie dejara trampas en el medio de la pista.

― Oye, se nos perdió la lista de materiales para el concurso de… ― Comenzó a explicar Leo.

― Claro, acá tienen otra ― Dijo entregándole una hoja rápidamente, tanto que la dejó caer el suelo, y él tuvo que agacharse a recogerla.

― Eh…gracias Prue ― Contestó Piper divertida al verla corriendo para todas partes, incluso mentalmente, porque a pesar de que estaba quieta en ese instante, su mente estaba recorriendo cada centímetro y persona en el lugar.

―Ajá, ajá, como digas ― Respondió enfocando su vista hacia un grupo de chicos ― ¡Ustedes!, ¡Sí, los de verde!, ¿Qué se supone que hacen con esa sierra? ―Gritó acercándose a pasos agigantados y firmes a regañar a los pobres chicos que habían caído bajo sus garras.

―Asusta ―Dijo Leo mirando a Piper, algo impresionado.

―Un poco, cuando convives con ella te acostumbras ―Respondió encogiéndose de hombros desinteresadamente.

― ¿Vamos a comprar lo que falta?, tengo el dinero de la tesorería en mi casillero…

― Sí, mejor, pero tenemos que volver antes de que empiece la competencia y te toque jugar, no puedes desperdiciar la oportunidad de que los del equipo de fútbol pongan los ojos en ti, podría darte más puntos cuando vayas a postular al equipo ―Dijo volviendo a enlazar su mano con la de su novio, dando la vuelta para volver al camino por donde habían llegado hasta las gradas.

― Eso espero, unos puntos de más para la universidad no matarán a nadie ― Señaló besando su mano cariñosamente, saliendo de la cancha para ir a su casillero y luego a la tienda, ambos felices y algo embobados con la presencia del otro.

― ¿Viste eso? ― Preguntó Taylor a Michelle con un deje de mal intención en su pregunta.

― Sí, se fueron juntos… ― Suspiró enojada, con ambas manos en su cadera.

― ¿Vas a hacer algo? –Preguntó volviendo a picar en el orgullo herido de Michelle- Digo, tienes que hacer algo.

― Claro que voy a hacer algo ― Aseguró presuntuosa, sonriendo maliciosamente ― espera y verás Taylor, espera y verás.

Mientras tanto, Paige estaba en su casillero ordenando algunas cosas; el octavo grado no participaba con los primeros, segundos, terceros y cuartos años por ser un curso menor, y sus actividades correspondían en otros horarios junto a los quintos, sextos y séptimos grados. ― Hola Paige ― Saludó uno de los chicos de primer año, que por alguna razón no se encontraba en la cancha con el resto.

― Hola, ¿Qué…qué tal? ― Preguntó nerviosa, acomodándose el cabello un poco compulsivamente: que un chico de primer año fuera y la llamara por su nombre era algo de lo que no cualquiera podía jactarse, sobre todo si era el chico del cual todas sus compañeras y ella habían pasado horas hablando el año anterior.

― Quería saber si querías salir a dar un paseo después de clases, tú y yo… ―Preguntó apoyándose a medio cuerpo en uno de los casilleros, luciendo una coqueta sonrisa que hizo que a Paige se le acelerara el corazón a mil por hora, mientras su cabeza gritaba:

― "Si, si, si, dile que sí Paige, ¡Dile que sí!" ― Y estuvo a punto de obedecerle, hasta que un flash mental le trajo la imagen de Glenn sentado junto a ella en el frontis de la casa, diciéndole que le gustaba…

_―Paige ― Interrumpió Glenn, bastante nervioso después de haber estado meditando un buen tiempo y pasado un largo de incómodo silencio, de tan solo escuchar el tímido susurro del viento, y ver unos cuantos coches pasar ― Yo…yo… tengoalgoquedecirte ― Dijo atropelladamente._

_– Dime― dijo distraída.―Tengo...algo que decirte ― dijo lentamente, evitando balbucear o algo parecido, ya había tomado la decisión y no se echaría para atrás, pero sinceramente la cara de Paige no animaba a nadie – Es serio – continuó, tomando el brazo de ella delicadamente para ganar su atención, mirándola a los ojos con un brillo especial en ellos, ese era el momento que había estado esperando y aunque sentía que sufriría un paro cardiaco, lo haría: Se iba a declarar._

_– ¿Pasó algo?― Preguntó Paige, tratando de ponerle atención, quizás tuviera algo que decir que pudiera distraerla del desastre de aquella noche…_

_– Si – Dijo Glenn comenzando a ponerse nervioso, mientras Paige esperaba la respuesta con un poco de curiosidad ― Bue...Bueno… pasa algo desde… desde hace mucho tiempo…― Continuó, tosiendo nerviosamente en un vago intento para aclarar su garganta ― Me pasa algo, algo contigo ― Dijo complicado, entrecerrando los ojos producto del temor mientras resoplaba y sentía que algo raro le sucedía en el estomago, un espasmo, un vacío…_

_– ¿Ah?― Balbuceó Paige comenzando a preocuparse y se giró por completo, centrando toda su concentración en Glenn.– Paige, te conozco desde hace mucho y… no puedo evitar embobarme cuando miro tus ojos y… ponerme celoso si alguien más se te acerca, y me…me encanta tu cabello y… adoro la forma que eres, de verdad, no importa cómo te veas, sino quien eres y…― dijo Glenn, maldiciéndose por decir tantas veces "y"… pero, Paige puso una mano sobre su boca y con la otra le hizo un gesto para que se callara._

_Glenn sintió que algo le iba a caer encima, tal vez con un poco de suerte, un piano le aplastara el cráneo; eso sería morir por amor, de una forma tonta claro. Sus manos, comenzaron a sudar, cerró los ojos y deseó poder taparse los oídos para no escuchar la pre-negativa de Paige, la veía venir y no se sentía mentalmente preparado para escucharla, prefería el piano en su cabeza._

_– Glenn, me estás asustando, no me digas que yo…― Comenzó a decir hecha un manojo de nervios, angustiada acerca de lo que posiblemente él quería decirle. En ese momento, Glenn lo vio venir definitivamente, las gesticulaciones de Paige se lo decían, ese tono de voz que sólo usaba cuando estaba algo cohibida… y su corazón, tan agitado que parecía no pausar en sus latidos, lo hizo decirlo, adelantarse, antes de que ella le quitara su oportunidad:_

_– Me gustas Paige, me gustas mucho ― confesó interrumpiéndola._

_Paige se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás, como si las palabras del chico estuvieran cargadas de una fuerza invisible. Se quedó impactada, con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos también, su cerebro colapsó y hubiera jurado que su corazón había hecho una pausa leve tambié se quedó callada, él parpadeó repetidas veces, incitándola a darle una respuesta, pero Paige dejó de mirarlo. Glenn hizo amago de todas sus fuerzas, y su corazón comenzó a desaforarse nuevamente, la conocía, la pausa no era nada bueno, pero al menos lo había intentado, ¿O no? No era más un cobarde o eso quería creer para aliviar un poco la recién abierta herida. Paige miraba a la nada, procesando que su mejor amigo de toda la vida, su casi hermano, la quisiera de otra forma…_

_― ¿Tu no sientes nada por mi?― Preguntó él, algo decepcionado, quebrando así el silencio sepulcral que se había asentado entre ellos; fue entonces, cuando ella volvió a mirarlo, y Glenn sintió el impacto de esa mirada por la que desfallecía._

_― No se trata de eso Glenn…― Comenzó a explicar Paige tartamudeando, su cuerpo estaba girado completamente hacia él, pero no lo miraba directamente, tenía miedo de mirarlo a los ojos, la verdad, era demasiado para ella, la noche había sido un total fracaso para todos y él parecía querer empeorarla más._

_― Dijiste no._

_― No ― Corrigió secamente ― Dije: "No se trata de eso", que es distinto ― Aseveró galopeadamente, ahora un poco irritada._

_― Paige no trates de evitar hacerme sentir mal, me ves como amigo y eso es todo, es obvio, soy un idiota…arruiné nuestra amistad ― soltó vehemente, lo aceptaba porque en parte lo esperaba, pero eso no significaba que no doliera. Se sentía realmente algo patético, ¿Por qué? Simple: era un chico más de esos que se ven en los programas, se declaran, son rechazados, y posteriormente, rezagados._

_― No Glenn ― Dijo dándole una palmada histérica en el hombro ― ¡Tú estás confundido! eso es todo ― Dijo mientras acariciaba la parte en donde lo había golpeado ― Suele pasar, no arruinaste nada, somos amigos ahora y lo seremos siempre._

_Esa última frase fue como una bola de demolición a toda velocidad hacia su pecho, esa simple frase que intentaba ser de reconforte era la refutación más fuerte de todo el universo: "Ahora y siempre… amigos"._

_―Yo quiero ser más que un amigo Pai… ― intentó decir._

_― ¡Deja de decir eso! ― Chilló golpeándolo otra vez antes de permitirle terminar ― Ahora, vamos a casa, el frío te está afectando ― murmuró recogiendo su taza, lista para entrar._

Ella lo había rechazado, había herido sus sentimientos, ¿Cómo sería capaz de salir con otro ahora, cuando la herida estaba tan fresca? Lo estaba deseando, pero no podía hacerle eso a Glenn, de algún modo se sintía mal porque había estado a punto de ser egoísta, y ahora la culpa hacía mella en ella y se sentía como una samaritana…

― Eh…justo esta tarde no puedo, me comprometí con algo y…lo siento ― Se disculpó avergonzada y desanimada, por echar tan buena oportunidad a la basura como si nada.

― Oh, no te preocupes ―respondió el chico un poco descolocado ― Eh…cuídate Paige ― Dijo aún confundido, doblando por el pasillo, preguntándose qué había hecho mal con ella, había usado su mejor sonrisa, pero su ego, justo ahora, lo perseguía arrastrándose por el suelo, se preguntaba cómo era posible que alguien lo hubiera rechazado.

― Demonios ― Bufó Paige quejándose, apoyando su frente en el metal frío para calmarse un poco…era una tonta, lo único que quería era decirle que si…pero estaba Glenn…ese idiota, ¿Por qué había tenido que gustarle a Glenn? Una voz conocida y familiar la sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndola pegar un saltito en el lugar.

― ¿Por qué lo rechazaste? ― ¡Ay Glenn, me asustaste!, Espera, ¿Por qué estabas espiándome? ―se quejó apretando algunos libros contra su pecho, producto de la desagrado que estaba empezando a sentir al ponerse incómoda ante su presencia.

― No te estaba espiando Paige, tu casillero está junto al mío desde hace años, ¿Por qué lo rechazaste? ―volvió a preguntar, un poco más calmado que antes, pero aún contrariado. Paige guardó los libros que tenía en sus manos, solamente para volver a sacarlos.

― Tengo cosas que hacer, eso es todo. ― Paige, hablaste de él todo el año pasado y de repente le dices que…lo hiciste por mí, ¿Verdad? ―murmuró mirando al piso, algo se quedó en silencio y contrajo la cara, sin que él pudiera verla, odiaba cuando sus planes no salían bien.

― Paige ― gruñó, Glenn, llevando ambas manos a su frente, un poco colapsado ― ¡Creí que lo habíamos hablado! No importa nada de lo que haya dicho: Estoy bien, somos amigos, sigue tu vida y yo con la mía, juntos, como mejores amigos, ¡Tu misma dijiste que todo era normal! ―insistió cruzándose de brazos, en posición defensiva.

― Pero, Glenn… ―murmuró Paige, dignándose a voltear a verlo.

― ¡Pero Glenn nada! ― Se quejó acercándose a su cara, conectándose directamente con sus ojos, sin poder evitar un hormigueo en el estómago, tratando de resistir las ganas que tenía de besarla ― ¿Sabes algo?, No debí haberte dicho nada ― dispuso negando con la cabeza, volteando despacio y caminando hasta el pasillo, por el lado contrario que Justin.

― Glenn, ¡Glenn!, ¡No quiero herirte! ― gritó presionando los libros con fuerza, sintiendo como su corazón se comprimía al ver como la relación con la persona que más quería, después de su familia, se iba al piso sin poder evitarlo. El chico se detuvo y giró su cabeza para observarla una vez más antes de irse.

― En tu intento de no herirme, lo estás cerró los ojos, pensando en algo que decir sin que se le ocurriera nada que contestar.―Yo… ―murmuró abriéndolos lentamente, notando con tristeza que él ya se había ido ― Bien hecho Paige, ¡Perfecto! ― se recriminó dándole una fuerte patada a su casillero, que como siempre, se arrepintió de dar al no controlar la fuerza del golpe, logrando que le doliera más a ella que al pedazo de metal.

Mientras tanto, Piper y Leo ya habían vuelto a la escuela después de haberse ausentado casi una hora en las compras, se encontraban algo acalorados, ya que por alguna razón desconocida, la ferretería estaba más llena de gente de lo normal, y Piper casi había sufrido un colapso al sentirse tan rodeada de gente.

― Ya llegaron ― dijo Taylor al verlos aparecer, punzando a Michelle con el dedo ― Tardaron mucho como para llegar solamente con un bote de pintura, dos brochas y un tubo de plástico…

― ¿Quieres callarte? ― Se quejó irritada, observándolos coquetear entre ellos y reírse de algún comentario o chiste que Leo había contado. No quería aceptarlo, pero le irritaba demasiado verlos juntos, ¿Y a quién no le frustraría ver algo que debe pertenecerte a ti con alguien más?

― ¿Te imaginas que estuvieran haciendo…? ― comenzó Taylor con saña.

― ¡Dije que te callaras!-repitió más irritada, apretando los parpados para evitar alejarse de su realidad, y escuchar más atentamente a Taylor ― ¿Por qué siempre tienes que tener la mente tan negra, ah?

―No sé, ¡Míralos! ― instó sonriente ― Se ven demasiado felices, además, ¿No parece que Piper está sonrojada? Como si estuviera acalorada y… ―pero no pudo continuar, solamente emitir un fuerte alarido de dolor.

― ¡Dije que te callaras! ― vociferó Michelle, que le dio un pisotón tan fuerte que Taylor comenzó a saltar en su lugar, ante la risa de satisfacción de su amiga.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó entre alaridos.

― Tú sígueme, ya tengo un plan y creo que esto te entretendrá bastante ― Le aseguró acomodándose el cabello y mirándose en el espejo antes de atacar: Nadie se burlaba de ella, y nadie tomaba lo que era suyo sin que ella hiciera algo por evitarlo, y hallaría la forma de lograr que Piper Halliwell se arrepintiera de haber nacido.

Para su perfecto plan malévolo, bautizado así por ella misma, buscó entre la gente: Ella podía ser de todo, pero no era tonta y realmente era buena para manipular a la gente; había aprendido que para atacar a Piper no funcionaría hacerlo directamente… ya que estaba segura que si había algo que podía dañar a alguna Halliwell, era hacerle daño a otra Halliwell, burdo, pero certero. Así que, escogió por presa a la más vulnerable: Phoebe.

Se acercó a ella caminando altaneramente y le tocó el hombro para que la mirara.

― Hey Freebe ― saludó con una sonrisa encantadoramente maligna ― ¿Cómo estás? ― preguntó Michelle, posando sus manos en su cintura, con un deje de sorna, pero sobre todo, con curiosidad fingida― ¿Para cuando tienes fecha?

― Déjame tranquila ― respondió Phoebe, arrepintiéndose ipso facto, de haberse girado al llamado de Michelle.

― ¿Te acompañará el papá en el parto? ― preguntó Michelle otra vez, dando un pequeño salto para ponerse en el campo de visión de Phoebe ― ¡Oh, cierto! Lo olvidé, se supone, que para eso, debe haber un papá… ― Dijo, sonriendo levemente ante la expresión cada vez más consternada de su presa.

Phoebe luchaba por no comenzar a llorar y se mordía el labio sin saber que responder o decir. Evitó a toda costa acariciarse el vientre en busca de apoyo, como normalmente hacía o mirar alrededor, no quería mostrarse débil, pero tampoco sabía cómo contraatacar.

― Déjala Michelle ― Añadió Taylor, apareciendo en escena― No la tortures así, seguro que no lo recuerda, o ya perdió la cuenta de con cuantos se ha acostado, ¡Eso sí que es estar necesitada!

Phoebe dio un respingo de sorpresa, y su cara pasó a ser un verdadero poema de dolor al acotar la presencia de una chica más.

― Oh, tienes razón ― intervino Jessica sonriendo, acorando a sus amigas, no había podido evitar acercarse a tan divertido espectáculo ― ¡Pero Freebe! ― dijo con un deje dramático ― ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que David te delató? ¿A quién vas a engañar?

Phoebe casi sonrió ante su situación, ahora sí, la escena estaba completa, ¿No faltaba alguien más? Casi sentía el impulso de comenzar a gritar para ver si no había otra persona, cerca o lejos que quisiera burlarse de ella.

― Sí, ¿A quién? ― preguntó Taylor completando la frase de Jessica en perfecta sincronía.

― Ay chicas, ¿Por qué tendría que inventar un padre?... ― preguntó Michelle, como si realmente no supiera mucho del tema.

― Porque, Chelle, estamos hablando de Freebe, no tiene idea quién es el padre de su hijo ― dijo Jessica con obviedad, para luego dirigirse a Phoebe, que paseaba su mirada de una chica a otra, esperando el siguiente golpe ― ¿Cuántos hay en tu lista ah? ― preguntó.

― ¿Diez? ― aventuró Taylor.

― ¿Quince? ― Continuó Jessica, siguiendo el juego.

― ¿Cincuenta? ― completó Michelle, divertida, como si estuviera en una puja de subasta ― Nah ― negó con un gesto de la mano, restándole importancia ― Seguro que son más de cincuenta, con tu reputación…

Piper, que seguía abrazada de los hombros por Leo, sintió una irrefrenable necesidad por ver a Phoebe, una sensación de sobra conocida, la sentía siempre que a una de sus hermanas le sucedía algo, ese vacío en el estomago… sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró a buscarla, fue entonces cuando la localizó, y lo hizo gracias a una risa atronadora procedente de Taylor. Divisó a su hermana entre el tumulto de aquellas chicas y su boca se secó, su estomago se encogió y su corazón comenzó a latir rápido; de repente, la sangre en sus venas corría a toda velocidad. Cerró los puños alrededor de lo que tenía en sus manos y se puso rígida, lo cual alertó a Leo, que comenzó a escrutar a su novia.

Piper hizo rechinar sus dientes producto de la rabia, su mirada se tornó peligrosa y sin mirar a Leo, le estampó en el estomago la lata de pintura que tenía en la mano. Se soltó de su agarre y se encaminó prácticamente echando humo por la nariz. Bajó la cabeza levemente pero no dejó de mirar a esas chicas que rodeaban a su hermana.

Leo, que estaba confundido, la miró alejarse de él un par de metros. Alzó una ceja consternado, hasta que siguió la dirección próxima de Piper, lo cual lo ayudó a comprenderlo todo y vio venir el apocalipsis. Aventó la lata de pintura al suelo e hizo una mueca de tristeza, ya que les había costado mucho conseguirla, sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a seguir a Piper, lo cual era más prioritario que la pintura o la hora que había pasado esperando por ella.

― Déjala en paz ― Gitó Piper, alertando a las chicas de su presencia, sacuediendo su cabello castaño levemente con molestia y fijando su mirada en Michelle, quien era la que estaba más cerca de Phoebe ― ¡Vamos! ¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer que venir a molestar a mi hermana?

― No, claro que no, yo no aprovecho mi tiempo como… tu – Respondió Michelle, queien estaba esperando eso justamente, la encaró con una de sus mejores sonrisas y la miró a los ojos ― ¿Ya terminaron de hacerle un primito a el bastardo? ― Preguntó con sorna, chándole una rápida mirada a Leo, quien venía corriendo junto a sintió que le corría lava por las venas, eso ya era demasiado para ella: No iba a permitir que le faltaran el respeto así, ni a ella, ni a Leo ni a Phoebe.

Leo, quien venía agitado después de correr, se instaló a espaldas de Piper sin que se diera cuenta. Michelle al notarlo, ensanchó su sonrisa y la dirigó ahora a , que se moría por aprovechar ese momento, tiró una broma perfecta, a su juicio, claro.

― Haha, las calladas, son las peorcitas, seguro en unos meses nos sale con premio ella también ― Giró los ojos y se acomodó el peinado. Piper apretó con fuerza la manode Leo al escuchar esa indirecta otra vez, y este se sonrojó levemente ― Todas las Halliwell son unas…

― ¡Taylor ya cállate! ― le gritó Andy, acercandose rápidamente a todo el alboroto, que ya no era tan particular y parecía estar ampliándose a todos los curiosos que, poco a poco se iban acercando a mirar. Él no había podido evitarlo, las hermanas Halliwell surtían un efecto raro sobre él, un instinto protector, y no pensaba permitir que Taylor terminara con esa frase que las incluía a todas ellas.

Las lágrimas de Phoebe comenzaron a caer sin siquiera quererlo, ¿Cómo podían hablarle así?, Si tan sólo supieran quien era el papá que tanto buscaban, si tan sólo alguien supiera la verdad…Sacudió la cabeza, con el corazón latiéndole a tope, sobretodo ahora que todo estaban presentes: Piper que enrojecía de ira, Leo que miraba todo con el ceño fruncido y Andy que estaba colérico.

Taylor respingó cuando escuchó la voz de Andy y en lugar de divertirse por haberlo provocado, comenzó a sentir que algo dentro de ella hervía de rabia, ¡Siempre había alguien que salía en su defensa! ― Oh por favor, ¡No comiences a llorar Freebe!― Se burló Taylor apretando sus manos ― De todos modos, tus lagrimas no van a quitarte lo puta, siempre, SIEMPRE ― remarcó disfrutándolo ― serás una zorra.

Phoebe respiró rápidas y repetidas veces para no darle el gusto de oírla gemir, pero no fue necesario distraerla tanto, ya que Leo caminó adelantando a Piper, dejándola a sus espaldas, mientras fijaba su vista en Phoebe, que parecía ser más un pequeño gato asustado que una persona. La protegió entre sus brazos, escondiéndola de la mirada de los demás y Andy se llevó la atención del público, hecho una fiera:

― ¡Te dije que te callaras! ― Repitió Andy sacudiéndola violentamente ― ¿Cuándo se van a cansar todas ustedes de hacer daño?, Acá las únicas perras son ustedes, nadie más, y si no fuera por lo malas y engreídas que son, la gente no les tendría miedo, y si no le estuvieran miedo no serían nada ¿No se dan cuenta que son insoportables? ¿Qué no hay nadie que no las odie en toda la escuela?

Taylor, intimidada por la iracunda mirada de Andy y por la forma en que éste la tenía afirmada, solamete atinó a lloriquear:

― Cariñito…

― ¡No me llames así! ― Le reprendió hastiado ― Tú eres principalmente la más tonta, siempre tratando de arruinar la vida de Prue, burlándote de Phoebe y Piper…

― Prue, Phoebe y Piper ― Ladró Taylor imitando a Andy y su tono defensor ― ¡Prue, Prue, Prue! ― Vociferó en una rabieta ridícula ― ¡Siempre la has preferido a ella! ¡Asúmelo! ¡Asume que ella te gusta!

― ¡Me gusta y qué! ― Gitó riendose en su cara, algo más tranquilo ahora que lo había confesado. Taylor abrió los ojos como platos y contrajo el rostro en señal de confusión ― Es una buena persona, mil veces mejor que tu, ¡En una uña de cada una de estas chicas hay mil veces más grandeza que juntándolas a todas ustedes!

La confrontación era ahora del dominio público y ninguna de esas chicas estaba acostumbrada a ser humilladas, normalmente, ellas eran las que tenían a la gente bajo sus zapatos.

Taylor estaba empezando a desesperarse y sin saber qué hacer, se quedó completamente estática ante la revelación de Andy, y ahora sí que no pudo más que sentir rabia y su odio hacia Prudence Halliwell, que ni siquiera estaba presente, y se hizo mucho más grande al notar que toda la escuela se había enterado que su novio estaba enamorado de otra. Taylor hipó lastimeramente, en lo que era un intento por suavizar a Andy.

― ¿Cómo… puedes decirme que te gusta otra, aquí, delante de todos?, ¡Eres mi novio Andrew Trudeau! Eres mío, y no de Prue, ¡Que no se te olvide!

― ERA ―remarcó con furia el chico ― tu novio Taylor, tú y yo no somos nada, ¿No lo entiendes? No sé que me llevó a serlo, porque no me gustas, nunca me gustas y ¡Nunca me vas a gustar! Eres una escoria, una víbora, y quiero que te alejes de las Halliwell ― remató mirándola fijamente.

La mirada furibunda de Michelle fue detectada de inmediato por Leo; si había algo que hiciera que Michelle Moore colapsara de esa forma, de una manera en que no tuviera nada más que decir, era ser derrotada y humillada públicamente, sobretodo cuando el plan era al revés.

― Quiero que te alejes de ellas, ¡Y te exigo que no vuelvas a molestar a Phoebe! Si es por mí, es hora de que te des cuenta de que no te quiero cerca de mio, mucho menos de Phoebe o Piper ― Le pidió Leo a Michelle, abrazando a Phoebe con más fuerza, protegiéndola de cualquier cosa― No quiero nada contigo, y es hora de que lo entiendas.

Phoebe respiraba agitada en el pecho de Leo, sintiendo la humedad de su camisa producto de sus lágrimas; no pensaba en nada, solamente podía escuchar los gritos y las declaraciones que estaban ocurriendo, y el único sentimiento que identificaba en su pecho era la vergüenza, el dolor por la humillación era demasiado grande como para procesarlo ahora. Leo no podía evitar sentir lástima por ella, quien poco a poco comenzaba a volverse más cercana a él, una especie de mejor amiga o hermana pequeña, por lo que cualquier herida que le hicieran, indirectamente, también le dolía a él.

Piper trataba de no decir nada y concentrarse en no golpearlas, sentía tanta ira interna que temía descontrolarse y después no poder parar; no era la primera vez que Taylor humillaba a Phoebe, pero ésta siempre había sabido defenderse de sus ataques, ahora, por primera vez, podía ver lo vulnrable que se sentía su hermana y lo mucho que le afectaba su nueva condición y no podía evitar sentirse culpable por no haberla cuidado más o preocupado de sus andanzas antes...y esto último solía recriminárselo todos los días.

Andy parecía estar pasando uno y mil pensamientos distintos por su cabeza, por fin se había desecho de Taylor, pero quizás había esperado demasiado para hacerlo; él mismo le había dado el poder de hablar pestes de sus amigas sin haberla detenido antes, y ahora se sentía culpable al ver que Piper y Phoebe estaban pagando esas consecuencias.

Taylor trataba de rehuir la mirada de Andy, sin éxito alguno. Jessica miraba de un lado a otro, sin saber que hacer ahora que había chicos en la escena, y Michelle miraba con un pequeño e irritante nudo en la garganta, ¿Cómo es que SU Leo le había hablado de esa manera y ahora se abrazaba a la zorra de Phoebe? Apretó las manos y pudo ver que Piper, sonreía un tanto complacida por lo que había dicho Leo.

Prue daba una ronda revisando que todos y cada uno de los grupos y grados cumpliera con lo que debían hacer. En esas estaba cuando resopló furiosamente; se sentía demasiado estresada como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Phoebe y su dudosa decisión. De pronto, algo llamó su atención unos metros al frente. Se aproximó al tumulto de gente que estaba al rededor de algo o alguien, sin saber quien o qué estaba al centro de todo. Para cuando logró asomar su cabeza, Taylor salió chillando improperios hacia ella, y su lista de pendientes salió volando al vacio.

― ¡Mira lo que hiciste!, ¡Maldita seas Prue!― Gritó Taylor tirándose encima del motivo de su odio, comenzando a golpearla en el acto.

― ¡Taylor! ― Gritó Andy sorprendido, saltando como si fuera la sombra de Taylor, pero deteniéndose antes de caerles encima a ambas , que en realidad no sabía que pasaba, trató de quitarse a la chica de encima, hacía demasiado ruido y el aire comenzaba a faltarle al ser aplastada por ella, lo único que podía hacer para defenderse era meter las manos y evitarse algunos rasguños de parte de las uñas perfectas de Taylor, con manicure francés, por supuesto.

Piper abrió mucho los ojos, ¿A qué hora había llegado Prue?, ¿Por qué demonios Taylor parecía un mico sobre su hermana? Sin perder más tiempo y con el corazón a tope, se abalanzó entre la gente para poder acercarse, pasando a Leo y Phoebe por alto. Ésta última seguía llorando y Leo trataba de tranquilizarla meciendola despació, Piper negó con la cabeza al verla en ese estado y apretó los dientes con frustración.

― ¡Suelta a mi hermana, enferma! ― Gritó Piper con demasiada furia, tratando de agarrar a Taylor de la cintura, debajo de la cual, Prue yacía algo atontada por el golpe en la cabeza que se había llevado al caer ― ¡Demonios, Suéltala! ― Vociferó, pero no podía hacer mucho, hasta que una mano salió de la nada y la jaló del cabello, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Piper sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, pero no, solamente era Michelle, quien la había jalado hacia atrás para evitar que ayudara a Prue. Piper estiró las manos instintivamente para evitar algun golpe, pero era tarde, Michelle ya había comenzado a tirar cachetadas al aire. Piper soltó una patada y logró que Michelle cayera al suelo y se separara de ella. Tomó mucho aire y se puso de pie con cierta dificultad, pero Michelle fue más hábil y volvió a jalarla hacia el suelo, agarrándola por el cabello nuevamente. Piper soltó un sonoro aullido de dolor, lo cual distrajo a Leo de Phoebe.

Sam llegó agitada corriendo, había visto una gran aglomeración de gente y su instinto le dijo que necesitaba estar ahí, y la confirmación a sus presentimientos no se hizo esperar. Fijó su vista en Prue, quien parecía totalmente aplastada debajo de Taylor, y en Andy jadeando descontrolado por no poder hacer nada, ya que no podía golpear a una mujer.

Otro caso aparte era Leo, que estaba a punto de explotar, o eso parecía, ya que Michelle no dejaba en paz a Piper.

― ¡Michelle, suéltala! ― gritó Leo desesperado, tirando de la cintura a Michelle, pero era inútil, él jamás lastimaría a una mujer de manera física.

Leo comenzó a desesperarse, y jaló a Michelle, que se le vino encima con todo y Piper, quien tironeaba para zafarse del agarre de Michelle. La hermana del medio de la familia Moore se sintió acorralada con Leo ahí, por lo que soltó a Piper y ésta se proyectó al suelo con mucha fuerza, cayendo de lleno con la cara al piso, y ahí se quedó estática un momento.

― ¡Piper! ― jadeó Leo, olvidándose de Michelle, que estaba junto a él ― ¡Piper! ¿Estás bien? ― preguntó y se acercó para asistirla, mientras Phoebe se mordía las uñas nerviosa, despejando sus ojos de lágrimas con su mano libre y luego acomodándola en su vientre como instinto natural.

Por otro lado, Andy estaba completamente histérico, pero él si tenía el valor para enfrentarse a Taylor, ya que muchas veces había controlado sus ataques.

― ¡Maldita sea Taylor, deja en paz a Prue! ― Ordenó Andy como por tercera vez y se restregó el rostro, esta vez decidido a hacer algo, así que tomó a Taylor del cuello de su blusa, y la jaló hacia atrás, liberando a Prue que se incorporó de inmediato, aún sin entender nada. Taylor, que se confundió un poco, se giró rápidamente y comenzó a golpear a Andy como si fuera un costal de papas; le soltó una patada, una cachetada y varios golpes en el pecho, chillando descontrolada― ¡Taylor, calmate! ― gritaba Andy sin soltarla, por una cosa de amor a la humanidad.

― ¡Maldición! ― chilló Sam tratando de ayudarlas, pero era difícil colarse entre tanta gente y poco a poco, el grupo comenzaba a hacerse más grande, sin que nada pudiera separarlos y Sam comenzaba a asfixiarse entre todos, sin poder avanzar hacia sus amigas, mucho menos ayudarlas.

― ¡Se cancela la actividad! ― gritó la maestra Peterson a todo pulmón, logrando que el grupo que rodeaba la pelea se dispersara más rápido que una bala , dejando ver el campo de batalla con más claridad:

Prue estaba despeinada y sentada en el suelo con cara de confusión; Michelle igualmente en el suelo, con una rabieta en su rostro; Piper boca abajo con Leo junto a ella; Phoebe con lagrimas en sus ojos y cierta irregularidad en su respiración; y Taylor pataleando en brazos de Andy, ya que por alguna razón, Jessica había logrado huir, pero la maestra Peterson no era tonta, y sabía que ella también tenía que ver en todo eso:

― Todos ustedes, los quiero en la oficina de la directora, ¡Ahora!...una vez más… ― se quejó malhumorada, negando y mirando al cielo en espera de una señal divina que le diera paz.

Posteriormente, los gritos de la profesora Peterson, eran lo único que se escuchaba en la inspectoría y los alrededores de la misma, siendo complementados con algunos comentarios de la subdirectora Ramirez, en reemplazo de la ausencia de la directora Smith. Al salir de la oficina, las Halliwell huyeron de la escena, de modo que Leo y Andy fueron tras ellas. Taylor se restregó los ojos después de haber fingido llorar, sin resultados, obviamente, ya que se habían llevado un buen castigo: Una suspensión, su treta de siempre no había dado resultado y Michelle estaba demasiado malhumorada.

―Demonios, demonios, demonios ― Chillaba Michelle pateando el piso― ¡Demonios!

― ¡Michelle, por Dios! ¡Guarda silencio que me duele la cabeza! ― dijo Taylor tapándose los oídos dramá se le quedó mirando con mucho odio, y se alisó el cabello tratando de relajarse.

― ¡Maldita sea! ― volvió a decir Michelle después de un rato ― ¿Viste eso? ¡Tiene una suerte…! No les hizo nada… ¡Nada! ¡Y nosotras estamos suspendidas!

Taylor no le prestaba atención, estaba realmente ocupada en mirarse fijamente la mano.

― ¿Y tú qué demonios haces? ― preguntó Michelle frunciendo el ceño, con cierta curiosidad.

― Me… ¡Me rompí una uña! ― gritó dramáticamente, y le mostró su dedo a Michelle ― ¡Y me duele! ― agregó ― Todo por culpa de esas…Michelle parpadeó repetidas veces, mientras se armaba de valor para no azotar a su amiga contra los casilleros.

― Taylor, ¡Cierra la boca! ― gritó, y su alarido, logró escucharse por todos los pasillos, la escuela, la calle, el planeta y la galaxia, dejando sorda a Taylor y su drama de la uña rota.

Michelle estaba abatida y derrotada, ya que por primera vez había perdido una batalla, pero la guerra todavía seguía en pie: Estaba decidido, Piper pagaría las consecuencias y las principales afectadas serían sus tan amadas hermanas.

Horas más tarde, en casa, y después de que Prue y Paige hicieran que Piper y Phoebe les explicaran a ciencia cierta qué era lo que había sucedido, Piper preparó la cena.

― Al menos las castigaron a ellas, ya era hora, siempre nosotras ― sonrió Piper, y le puso el plato enfrente a Paige.

― Sin considerar que Andy dijo que te amaba ― intervino Paige mirando felizmente su comida, sonriendo, y se dirigió a Prue ― ¿De verdad lo dijo? ¡Como pude perderme eso! ― reclamó al aire ― Debió haber sido tan romántico…

― Dijo que le gusto, no que me amaba ― sonrió Prue disimuladamente, cohibida y satisfecha al mismo tiempo, enterrando el tenedor en su pieza de pollo.

― Gustar y amar, ¡Bah! Es lo mismo― gruñó Paige dando un buen bocado, para luego hablar con la boca llena ― Quisiera no habérmelo perdido…esas son las desventajas de ser la menor, me pierdo de toda la diversión...

― No, te pierdes de una buena dosis de humillación, bullying y peleas absurdas por celos tontos ― Corrigió Piper.

― Chicas ― murmuró Phoebe en un susurro.

―Deja el asunto Paige ― Comentó Prue sonriendo sin siquiera quererlo ― No tiene importancia.

― ¿Cómo no va a tenerla? ¡No todos los días un chico te dice que le…! ― se detuvo a mitad de la frase, gracias a un amargo recuerdo, sacudió la cabeza y retomó lo que decía ― ¿Qué? Ah sí ― dijo mientras Prue la miraba raro ― ¿Qué harás con eso? ― preguntó pícaramente.

―Chicas… ― repitió Phoebe en un tono más alto.

― ¿Pasa algo? ― preguntó Piper, posando su atención en ella.

― Me duele demasiado ― Explicó tocándose el vientre y apretando los parpados, ante la expresión asustada de sus hermanas. Tanto Prue, como Paige y Piper se acercaron a ella rápidamente, rodeándola.

― Camina un poco, muévete, respira ― Aconsejó Paige, asomando la cabeza entre los hombros de Piper y Prue.

― Eso he intentado todo el día, pero… no puedo pararme… me… me duele mucho… ― murmuró Phoebe con dificultad, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

Prue se mordió el labio preocupada y miró a Piper ― Son contracciones ― sentenció con temor.

― ¿Cada cuanto son las contracciones? ― preguntó Piper, tomando la definición recién dada por Prue.

― No lo sé ― respondió Phoebe negando con la cabeza, se sentía demasiado mal como para detenerse a pensar en eso; últimamente había evitado pensar en cualquier cosa distrayéndose con cosas vanales, pero ahora tenía una distracción real, y era el dolor ― Son… Auch ― Se quejó contrayendo el rostro ― … son muy irregulares, pero… tienen mucha frecuencia…

―No es la primera vez que tiene contracciones, ya van a pasar, denle tiempo ―sugirió Paige tratando de dar algún aporte importante, ayudar en algo, y de paso no ser ignorada.

―No ― cortó Prue ― Esto puede ser grave ― palmeó la cabeza de su hermana pequeña ― tranquila, todo estará bien. ― ¿Hace cuanto estás así? ― preguntó de nuevo Piper, con expresión seria, para aparentar que no estaba asustada, cuando su corazón estaba latiendo como loco.

―Desde… desde el escándalo de hace rato en la escuela ― contestó sintiéndose culpable por no haber avisado antes y luego resopló al sentir una leve dilatación de su útero.

― ¡Pero eso fue en la mañana! ― dijo Paige en un salto, poniendo cara de horror y finalmente llevándose las manos a la boca, opacando su propia voz ― ¡Son demasiadas horas!, Casi... ― murmuró contando en su cabeza ― ¡Ocho horas!, ¿Por qué no lo dijo antes? ― reclamó frustrada.

―Cierto ― concordó Piper, acomodando su cabello para atrás ― ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes Phoebe? ― preguntó arrodillándose junto a ella.

― No me dolía tanto… ― Respondió con una sonrisa tranquila, queriendo aparentar no estar asustada y cerró los ojos momentáneamente ― Como ahora…

― Phoebe ― Anunció Prue acomodándose los pantalones y la blusa inconscientemente ― reza porque no estés de parto ― Añadió en un murmullo para opacar su preocupación ― Muévanse todas, nos vamos al hospital ― ordenó, mientras Paige corría a la entrada, y Piper se ponía detrás de la silla de Phoebe, para ayudarla a levantarse.

― No puedo estar de parto ― Sollozó Phoebe incorporándose levemente ― Apenas tengo siete meses ― Gimió empezando a asustarse, simplemente no podía dar a luz ahora, Prue tenía que estar en un tomó del brazo a su hermana, Prue lo hizo con el otro y lograron poner de pie a Phoebe.

― Son dos, pueden ser prematuros ― le recordó Paige desde la entrada ― ¡Rápido, apúrense! ― urgió sacudiendo las manos levemente.

― No quiero que sean prematuros ― Respondió Phoebe comenzando a llorar otra vez y se recargó en Piper, quien se mordía el labio con temor.

― Phoebe, entra más te estreses, más va a doler ― dijo Piper acariciando su cabeza con ternura ― Tan solo relájate, ¿Sí? Estamos contigo ― le prometió mirandola a los ojos para luego besar su frente. Phoebe asintió sin ponerle atención en realidad.

Paige corrió a abrir la puerta para Phoebe y se metió al auto de un solo salto, inclinándose hacia adelante. Una vez que lograron sentarla atrás, Prue corrió hasta el asiento del piloto, Piper tomó el del copiloto, y con el corazón latiéndoles desaforadamente, tomaron rumbo hacia el hospital.

Paige tomó la mano de Phoebe y le sonrió para darle confianza, ella la apretó agradeciendo el gesto y se acarició el vientre, pidiéndoles en silencio a sus hijos que no salieran antes de tiempo, ya que no quería enfrentarse a esa despedida…aún...

* * *

**¿Qué opinan?, ¿Alguna idea?, ¿Algún comentario?, ¡Se acepta de todo! Lamento haberme demorado tanto, pero el capítulo estaba saliendo demasiado, demasiado largo...y si no lo parto en dos, no lo subo como en tres días más, así que apenas tenga la segunda parte lista, van a verla aquí, ¡Espero que les haya gustado como va avanzando! Hasta ahora, puede parecerles que relleno mucho...pero cada acción trae consigo una reacción para más adelante, aunque si creen que relleno y alargo demasiado, ¡Dígamenlo! haré lo posible por evitarlo si sienten que molesta...**

_Respuesta de review:_

**Dyego Halliwell:** De verdad me emocionaste con tu comentario, ¡Me hizo muy feliz! y espero que se te haga el tiempo para escribir algo, de verdad me gustaría leerlo =) ! sobre el opening, hey, este fic es para el pueblo jaja, si deseas hacer uno realmente me sentiría halagada, sería todo un honor para mí, muchas gracias! espero que te haya gustado este cap... ya te veo gritando contra la pantalla encontra de Hackett ajjaja, besos!

**bellaHerms22: **Gracias otra vez por toda tu ayuda y el apoyo, espero que el próximo cap también cuente con tu ayuda como beta =)


	25. Si tengo que mentir, lo haré II

**_¡Saludos a todos! he notado que la cantidad de lectores ha aumentado bastante, aunque no dejen reviews, aprecio su tiempo en el que pasan a revisar el fic ! De veras gracias! _**

**Los invito a leer otro fic que tengo, el cual escribo junto a Vane-Chan6; es de Charmed, pueden encontrar el link directo a la historia haciendo clic en mi nickname (HalliwellMB), se llama "Hasta que la sangre nos separe".**

**_Recomendaciones de la autora: Vane-chan6 (Entre algunos de Supernatural y El heredero de la oscuridad - Charmed), bellaHerms22 (Tu y yo AU - Harry Potter) y Uzuchiha Viry (Entre otros, ¿Qué puede más? - Naruto)_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Nota de la autora: Quisiera disculparme por varios errores en el capítulo anterior, creo que hubo un problema con fanfiction y la subida del archivo, y al releer algunos pasajes me di cuenta que algunas palabras simplemente no estaban y que algunos diálogos se subieron juntos y desordenados; editaré y arreglaré el problema lo antes posible, esperando que no pase lo mismo con este capítulo ni los siguientes._**

**

* * *

**

**_Capitulo 22, parte II: Si tengo que mentirte, lo haré._**

Prue manejó lo más calmadamente posible que le permitían sus nervios. Piper la miraba de vez en cuando, pero sobre todo, se aseguraba de que Phoebe estuviera bien en el asiento de atrás, mientras se imaginaba como sería regresar a casa con dos personitas más junto a ellas. Paige miraba por la ventana, esperando a que el tiempo pasara rápido y llegaran pronto al hospital privado en donde el doctor Kent las atendería debido a su horario.

Al entrar sentaron a Phoebe en la sala de espera, y ella se quedó haciéndole compañía y acariciando su cabello, tomando por un momento el papel de hermana mayor, mientras hacía lo único que podía hacer: calmar a Phoebe.

Prue se encaminó rápidamente hasta la recepción con Piper mirando cómo se alejaba.

― Tranquila ― murmuró Piper a Phoebe, mientras se sentaba a su otro costado, ya que el lado derecho estaba ocupado por Paige ― Todo saldrá bien ― Aseguró: eso era lo único que se le ocurría decir.

― Hola ― dijo Prue cortésmente, pero la recepcionista no le hizo mucho caso ― Disculpe ― dijo, en un tono más alto ― ¡Disculpe! ― gritó, logrando así obtener la atención de la mujer al otro lado del escritorio ― Necesito ver al doctor Kent, Phoebe Halliwell, su paciente, está teniendo contracciones, y muy fuertes ― detalló rápidamente.

― Le diré… por favor espere ― Pidió la secretaria mientras masticaba un chicle y no se dignaba a mirar a Prue, quien tamborileó en el escritorio desesperada.

Paige estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazada a las piernas de Phoebe.

― ¿Cómo estás? ― preguntó Piper, mientras aún acariciaba la melena castaña de su hermana.

― No preguntes ― respondió entre dientes, y cerró los ojos nuevamente.

― Respira, tranquila, todo va a estar bien ― insistió Paige y se abrazó un poco más a sus piernas ― Todo va a estar bien ― repitió.

Phoebe suspiró, consciente de que no podía hacer nada más que escuchar a sus hermanas, tratar de calmarse y confiar en que todo saldría bien, ¿Pero como aceptar eso? No era el momento para que sus bebés nacieran, no podía dar a luz, no en ese momento, sentía que… no podía, no era capaz, y más que dolor, lo que le calaba a Phoebe, era el miedo: no quería abandonarlos, no quería despedirse y fuera de sus egoístas razones, también estaban ellos; no era el momento, no estaban listos, sus pulmoncitos aún no estaban preparados para enfrentar al mundo, tenían mucho que crecer aún...no era el momento.

― Regresé ― anunció Prue, totalmente estresada ― ¿Cómo está? ― preguntó al aire, consiguiendo la atención de Piper, que se puso de pie y se dirigió a ella.

― Nerviosa y asustada, creo que le duele mucho ― dijo señalando a Phoebe, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía meditar en algo ― Y no es la única asustada ―agregó, mirando ahora a Paige, quien seguía abrazada a las piernas de Phoebe, con la cabeza recargada en su regazo.

― Lo sé ― dijo Prue mordiéndose el labio, sin querer reconocer que ella misma estaba muriéndose de miedo ― Ya fui a avisar y… tenemos que esperar a que el doctor venga, no pude hacer más ― dijo con hastío, al sentirse inútil y descontrolada.

― Tenemos que esperar ― Secundó Piper mientras suspiraba y regresaba a su lugar.

― Oye, tranquilízate, el doctor ya viene, todo va a salir bien ― Le dijo Prue sentándose a su lado, acurrucando su cabeza en su pecho. Paige se levantó y se acomodó también por el otro lado en el pecho de Prue, asustada.

Piper dirigió una dulce mirada a las tres, ahogando su nerviosismo en un nuevo juego que acaba de inventar; se trataba de tomar su lápiz, el cual siempre llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y enterrarlo en su muñeca durante un tiempo, calmando así su nerviosismo y expresando sus emociones de una manera menos..."emocional", valga la redundancia, aunque después tendría que buscar una manera de disimular, ir al baño y deshinchar las marcas que quedaran visibles para el mundo.

Por delante de ellas vieron pasar a una mujer en una silla de ruedas, cargaba un bebé en sus brazos e iba junto a su esposo, pareja, o lo que fuera. Piper sonrió y se deprimió un poco al comparar esa situación con Phoebe; esa mujer pasaba los treinta años, Phoebe apenas tenía quince; tenía a su pareja, Phoebe estaba sola hace por lo menos un año; Ella tenía un solo bebé, Phoebe saldría con dos.

Prue suspiró al ver la misma imagen, imaginándose a Phoebe en esa silla de ruedas, sin ningún bebé en brazos...de vuelta a casa, sin sus sobrinos, como realizando un mero trámite de extirpación de bebés en el hospital, y luego fingir que sus vidas seguían de forma natural...no, no era posible, eso no podría pasar, ¿Cómo Phoebe podía pensar que podrían olvidar a un par de personitas, así como así? Tenía que estar loca como para siquiera imaginar que sería posible hacerlos separarse de ellas.

Ni Paige o Phoebe notaron la imagen, la primera observaba detalladamente el rostro de su hermana, contando el tiempo que pasaba entre cada espasmo, aunque Phoebe no se había quejado en ningún momento, podía notar cada vez que su rostro se tensaba producto del dolor. Llevó una de sus manos al abdomen de Phoebe y sonrió al sentir movimiento dentro de él, ¿Sería el momento de conocer a esas nuevas vidas?

En lo único que Phoebe podía pensar era en la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba entre contracción y contracción, en el dolor y en lo mucho que sufriría al momento de despedirse de sus "Dos angelitos" como los había denominado Andy y no importaba si ese momento era ahora o en mil años más: el dolor iba a ser igual de horrible e incurable por siempre.

Después de unos interminables quince minutos, el doctor Kent hizo acto de presencia en su sala de consulta, buscando con la mirada a quien fuera que lo había llamado.

― ¿Quién llamaba? ― dijo en voz alta, dirigiéndose a las muchas personas ahí presentes.

― ¡Aquí! ― gritó Paige, y agitó su mano, sobresaltando a sus hermanas.

Piper y Prue se pusieron de pie de inmediato. El doctor se dirigió hacia ellas, y Paige saltó al lado de Piper, quien la abrazó y besó su frente, después de todo, la pequeña seguía siendo una niña.

― Ya habíamos tenido cita la semana pasada, ¿Pasó algo? ― preguntó, desviando su mirada hasta Phoebe, que seguía sentada en la sala, abriendo sus ojos para mirarlo.

― Contracciones fuertes ― aseguró mirando al doctor y a sus hermanas simultáneamente ― Y Duelen…

― ¿Mucho? ― preguntó el doctor, acercándose más a Phoebe.

― No sé, pero son las más fuertes que he tenido ― murmuró ella y no separó las manos de su vientre en ningún momento ― ¿Cree que ya es la hora? ― preguntó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, con temor a escuchar la respuesta.

Piper, Paige y Prue, miraban todo a espaldas del doctor. Piper se mordió el labio lascivamente, Prue se tocó el puente de la nariz, más asustada que estresada, y Paige comenzó a comerse la uña del dedo índice. Todas pendientes de la respuesta del médico.

― Es probable ― Dijo acomodando sus lentes, ante las perturbada mirada de Phoebe ―Vamos a ver, voy a pedir un monitoreo fetal, espérame por mientras te ingreso, necesito que cuenten la frecuencia de las contracciones ― dijo el hombre finalmente, luego de escanear la cara de espanto de las cuatro niñas, porque eso eran todas: adolescentes y niñas estancadas en esa situación hasta el cuello ― Quiero que estés tranquila ¿De acuerdo? ― Preguntó en tono paternal y luego sonrió, Phoebe trató de devolverle la sonrisa.

Las cuatro observaron cómo el hombre envuelto en su bata blanca se alejaba del lugar y volvieron a sus asientos, más ansiosas que tranquilizadas por la aparición del doctor. El silencio se instaló sobre ellas, sin que nadie supera exactamente qué decir, silencio del cual fueron salvadas, gracias a que el doctor regresó con una silla de ruedas para Phoebe, quien con su ayuda y la de Prue se sentó en ella para ser trasladada al interior de alguna habitación. Prue caminó tras ellos, pero el doctor la detuvo:

― Déjame acomodarla y luego te llamo, esperen aquí un momento.

Prue asintió poco convencida y junto a las demás, lo vio alejarse junto a su hermana. Paige resopló con furia y estrés, odiaba cuando la excluían de las cosas, si el doctor tenía algo que decirles, ella también quería saberlo. Soltó una patada siniestra al muro de concreto, que ni siquiera retumbó, pero si causó estragos en el pie de Paige.

― ¡Demonios! ― gritó y encogió su pie ― ¿Por qué siempre se me olvida que me duele más a mí que a lo que pateo? ― preguntó hablando sola ― algún día patearé un perrito, o un gatito, algo a lo que le duela ― razonó ― No, mejor no, no soy capaz de patear a un perrito ―corrigió pensando en la carita que pondría el pobre animal al ser herido por ella.

Prue miró a Piper alzando una ceja, ambas temiendo que el estrés hubiera hecho mella en su pequeña hermana y se le hubiera zafado algún tornillo.

― ¿Paige, estás bien? ― preguntó Piper acercándose a ella, expresando comprensión.

― ¿Glenn?, ¿Glenn qué? ― dijo Paige cohibida, mirando a Piper y Prue alternadamente. Sus hermanas se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice, entendiendo un poco el asunto, por ahora.

― Dije "¿Estás bien?", no dije nada sobre… "Glenn" ― mencionó Piper, mientras remarcaba el nombre del amigo de su hermana lentamente, observando su reacción ― Glenn…

― ¿Quién dijo Glenn? Estás loca Piper ― murmuró Paige y se hundió en un asiento.

―Tú dijiste Glenn ― intervino Prue.

― Sí, ¿Por qué lo hiciste, eh Paige? ― preguntó Piper, acorralando a su hermana, mientras sonreían.

― ¡Ah! ― gritó Paige intentando escapar del escrutinio de sus hermanas ― Yo no dije… bueno sí lo dije pero… pero bueno, ¿Qué no estamos aquí por Phoebe? Porque… ¿Porqué no la vamos a ver? Además, no terminamos de comer y yo todavía tengo hambre… ¡Ya sé! Voy a...voy a buscar una máquina de dulces ― terminó su balbuceo con una sonrisita demasiado abierta.

― Já, como si te fuera a creer eso ― dijo Prue mirándola pícaramente― Vamos, cuenta, ¿Qué hay con Glenn? ― Preguntó dándole un ligero codazo, sonriendo al verla sonrojarse.

― Con Glenn nada, nada… ¡Nada! ― repitió buscando algunas monedas en su bolsillo.

― Oh vamos Paige, no somos tontas, cuéntanos, ¿Quieres? O… ¿No confías en nosotras? ― preguntó Prue con expresión dolida, derrumbando a Paige.

―Bien ― aceptó Paige en un grito desesperado ― Es que… bueno… Glenn… él… él se me declaró y… yo… yo no supe que decirle, no quería herirlo, porque yo lo quiero muchísimo, pero no lo quiero así como él me quiere a mí, y entonces… pues es que… ¡Es que un chico me invitó a salir hoy!, ¡Uno muy guapo!, ¡Justin Truscot de primer año! Y yo le dije que no… ― explicó Paige manoteando al aire desesperada ― ¡Le dije que no por pensar en Glenn! Y no sé…

― Culpa ― intervino Piper ― Te da miedo que al salir con alguien más, hieras a Glenn, ¿Verdad?― Preguntó recordando la conversación que habían tenido antes en el auto hace poco.

― Sí… ― Reconoció avergonzada ― Se supone que no sales con tus mejores amigos, ¿No?

Prue se mordió la lengua y la miró algo complicada, lo que Paige decía era bastante cierto...salir con tu mejor amigo era cruzar una línea importante que no tenía vuelta atrás: Si las cosas salían bien, se podía llegar a un buen puerto y una relación duradera; pero sino, se terminaba perdiendo tanto el noviazgo con la amistad...

― Tranquila, Paige, ¿Porqué no piensas más las cosas? Glenn es tu amigo de toda la vida, no recuerdo cuando no ha estado contigo ― dijo después de meditar un poco, tratando de enfocarse en Paige y olvidarse de su crisis existencial por ahora ― Piensa bien las cosas, no debes forzarte a sentir algo que no sientes.

― Bien ― dijo Paige más calmada ― Es sólo que… no sé… no sé qué hacer ahora, Glenn está enojado conmigo y...

―Paige, tranquila cariño ― Continuó Prue ― Si de verdad te quiere va a respetar tu decisión, y antes que nada y todo, es tu mejor amigo, no te va a dejar sola ― aseguró con una cálida sonrisa, la que siempre convencía a la pequeña de que todo estaría bien.

―Claro ― dijo Paige más animada ― ¡Sí! Cierto, somos amigos, los mejores amigos…

Piper sintió que interrumpía en la conversación y sonrió, sin nada mejor que hacer se dirigió a la recepción para preguntar por el doctor Kent y su hermana.

La mente de Prue comenzó a divagar otra vez, pensando más que nada y como prioridad en Phoebe, pero sobre todo en Andy ¿Qué le diría después de lo que él mismo dijo? Había dicho lo que ella tanto había deseado escuchar...y lo más "estresante" era que ella sentía lo mismo, lo amaba, ¿Debía entonces arriesgarse y cruzar la línea?, y, si lo hacía, ¿Irían a llegar a ser una pareja duradera o terminarían perdiéndolo todo?...Prue negó, reprendiéndose a si misma por pensar así, ¿Cómo podía hacerse todas esas preguntas si, oficialmente, era novia de Hackett?...pero ella quería a Andy...entonces, ¿Sería correcto entonces terminar su relación con el alemán y comenzar una nueva con su amigo de toda la vida?

Paige suspiró pesadamente, estirando sus brazos y girando la cabeza. Piper volvió y les hizo un gesto para que la siguieran, haciendo que el grupo se encaminara a la zona de urgencias, a donde la recepcionista le había dicho a Piper que fuera y una vez allí encontraron al doctor saliendo de un box.

―Doctor ― Susurró Paige y se percató de que él no era el único doctor por ahí ― ¡Doctor Kent! ― aclaró y logró obtener su atención. Corrió hasta él y le sonrió amablemente ― ¿Cómo está Pheebs?

― Bien, de hecho, está aquí adentro ― dijo, y señaló la cortina que acababa de cerrar. Prue observó la dirección detenidamente.

― ¿Todo está bien? ¿Ya es hora?― Preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, cambiando su actitud a una mucho más seria y también algo fría.

― Bueno, según todo esto a los bebés les está empezando a faltar espacio ya que están creciendo mucho, es un proceso normal, pero intentan moverse y bueno, tu hermana sigue siendo pequeña físicamente, eso explica el dolor tan exagerado...― La cara de "Ve al punto" que las tres chicas tenían en sus rostros le hizo apresurar los comentarios y dirigirse a la pregunta original― así que no, hoy no habrá bebés ― sonrió el hombre al verlas respirar y recobrar el color natural de sus pieles, mientras Paige se alejaba de ellos.

― ¿Hay alguna posible fecha? ― preguntó Prue entrecerrando los ojos y masajeándo sus sienes.

― Bueno, en general, en este tipo de embarazos nacen antes de la semana treinta y ocho, verás, no es posible que dos bebés alcancen el tamaño ideal creciendo juntos, mucho menos en un cuerpo como el de Phoebe, así que… dime, ¿Ya les dieron fecha para las vacaciones de abril?

― Sí, son entre el 9 y 25 ― contestó Piper en automático, mientras repasaba las palabras "cuerpo como el de Phoebe" al igual que lo hacía Prue...era el cuerpo de una niña, por mucho que quisieran negarlo, no era un embarazo normal.

― ¿Por qué? ― preguntó la mayor, retomando la conversación.

― Podríamos programar una cesárea para el viernes 16, así tienen unos días para acostumbrarse sin que falte a clase, así están más tranquilas ― Sugirió notando como Paige observaba por un agujero de la cortina hacia el interior.

― Me… me parece muy buena idea ― Contestó Prue condescediente, aunque realmente no sabía bien que decir o hacer, suponía que si lo sugería de ese modo, era una opción viable.

― Necesito que vengas a firmar algo ― pidió el doctor viendo su cara de preocupación.

― Por supuesto ― Respondió Prue, retirando el cabello de su cara y cruzando su chaqueta de lado a lado.

― Paige ― dijo el doctor, sorprendiéndola, ya que creía que nadie había notado como miraba por la cortina.

― ¿Si? ― Preguntó con una sonrisa inocente.

― Si quieren, Piper y tú pueden entrar por mientras, pero tengan cuidado de tirar los cables, ¿De acuerdo? ― dijo utilizando nuevamente su paternal tono.

― ¡De acuerdo! ― respondió Paige sonriente, abriendo la cortina y desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

― Gracias ― Añadió Piper antes de desaparecer junto a ella, mientras Prue lo acompañaba a la recepción a buscar algunos papeles.

― ¿Te preocupa algo? ― Preguntó el doctor durante el camino, notando la expresión preocupada y silenciosa en la muchacha.

― Es...Phoebe ― Respondió observando sus botas chocar contra las baldosas del suelo ― Ella... tiene esa tonta idea… ― comenzó a explicar algo aturdida.

― ¿De la adopción? ― Completó el doctor, esquivando a una enfermera en el camino. Prue asintió repetidas veces, aseverando también con ligeros pestañeos.

― Sí, me preguntó algunas cosas sobre eso cuando estábamos solos ― Comentó buscando unos papeles entre carpetas ― Parece un poco perturbada, pero bastante decidida y…puede que no sea tan mala idea Prue ― Opinó mirándola directamente a los ojos, con expresión seria.

Prue negó un par de veces antes de lograr hilar una oración, ¿Acaso él también estaba de acuerdo con una decisión tan tonta? Tan tonta que incluso una parte de ella creía que era cierta...

― Escuche, estamos hablando de mis sobrinos, de sus hijos, ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo? ― Preguntó cruzándose de brazos nerviosamente.

Kent la observó rápidamente, como pensando en una respuesta convincente, pero también en una pregunta:

―¿Estás segura de la responsabilidad que acarrean un par de mellizos a tu edad? ― Preguntó con cierta severidad.

Prue asintió sin pensarlo, ¡Claro que estaba segura!, claro que sabía que sus vidas serían un total desastre durante un tiempo, asunto que no era tan nuevo, pero también sabía que encontrarían la manera de arreglárselas juntas, que superarían el bache, como siempre lo habían hecho las mujeres de su familia.

― ¿Qué estás dispuesta a hacer? ― Preguntó dejando los papeles de lado, mirándola otra vez, tratando de intimidarla; no para hacerle un daño, sino para ponerla a prueba antes de decir lo que iba a sugerir.

― Todo ― Aseguró devolviéndole una mirada inquisitiva, ¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa?

― Hay una manera ― Dijo cerrando los ojos unos instantes, ordenando sus ideas. Prue observó expectante, sin atreverse a decir nada para no interrumpir su concentración― Escucha ― Dijo tomándola de un brazo, aislándose un poco de los demás― Eres mayor de edad, lo cual te habilita a pedir su tutoría, quedarte con la adopción, pero sería muy difícil que te la dieran ― Dijo subiendo y bajando a Prudence de una nube extraña de esperanza y decepción.

― ¿Por, Por qué? ― Preguntó comenzando a sentir desolación en sus palabras, ¿Para qué le daba una opción que no podría tomar?

― Primero tienes apenas dieciocho años, no tienes trabajo, una carrera o una casa…pero… ― Dijo deteniéndose, al observar lo destrozada y dolida que parecía haberse tornado la expresión de la hija de su antigua amiga.

― ¿Pero? ― Preguntó subiendo la mirada, respirando agitada, buscando aferrarse a un puntito de esperanza que él parecía estar dándole.

― Si te…no ― Dijo arrepintiéndose de lo que iba a decir, caminando de vuelta al escritorio ― Es una idea demasiado tonta ― continuó murmurando, tomando los papeles entre sus manos otra vez.

Prue tomó los papeles y los tiró sobre la mesa con cierta agresividad: Kent había abierto la boca y ahora tendría que terminar con la idea.

― Dígamela, voy a hacer lo que sea por ellos ― Aseveró con un tono decidor y una mirada aún más convincente.

El doctor removió un poco la nariz y asintió despacio, listo para explayarse:

― Si lograras casarte, con alguien que tuviera todo eso… ― Insinuó balanceándose en la punta de sus zapatos.

― ¿Habría oportunidad? ― Preguntó Prue con una especie de brillo en sus ojos, parecía haberse bloqueado al sacrificio que tendría que realizar, mentalizada en el único resultado y beneficio de él.

― Es muy posible ― Aseguró aún serio, no le parecía para nada la solución que estaba dándole, pero Phoebe parecía no querer dar marcha atrás, y sicológicamente la veía un poco débil, no era una mala decisión para su caso, pero sabía que Prue no iba a ceder tan fácil.

― Quiero hablar con Phoebe, ¿Puede ayudarme con las chicas? ― Pidió ocupando su mente en trabajar rápido, concluyendo en que podía hacer lo que el médico de su hermana le estaba sugiriendo.

― Firma acá y yo me encargo ― Dijo entregándole la hoja de ingreso de Phoebe.

Piper y Paige se encontraban conversando de nada importante mientras acompañaban a Phoebe, quien se veía visiblemente más tranquila, aunque tampoco era que pudiera moverse mucho; estaba llena de cables de monitoreo y tenía un par de sueros directos a las venas, parecía cansada y tenía los ojos cerrados.

― Si yo fuera tu, Paige ― Decía Phoebe relajadamente ― Me preocuparía de tener un novio más adelante, apenas tienes trece, y no te estás perdiendo de nada importante, te lo digo yo, que tengo experiencia ― Aseguró ante una cara de vergüenza de Piper y una de asco de Paige.

―No tenías que ser tan gráfica ― Se quejó Paige.

― Y no lo he sido ― Se defendió Phoebe.

― Bueno Phoebe ― Interrumpió Kent entrando al box, seguido de Prue ― Puedes irte a casa con tranquilidad, date una ducha con agua caliente, relájate un poco…no sería mala idea si te inscribes en alguna de las clases pre parto, ya sabes, algo de asesoría no sería mala para ti ― Finalizó con cierto tono de órden más que de sugerencia.

― Seguro ― Respondió sentándose despacio, mientras el doctor le retiraba las jeringas de los brazos con cuidado.

― Piper, Paige, ¿Por qué no vienen conmigo a buscar unos folletos para que elijan algo mientras Phoebe se viste? ― Preguntó Kent. Ambas chicas asintieron y salieron tras él en el acto, sin sospechar nada de la conversación que iniciarían las otras dos.

Phoebe se desabrochó la bata por encima y se puso el sostén, para luego dar vuelta su blusa del lado correcto.

― Vas a necesitar uno nuevo ― Pensó Prue en voz alta, refiriéndose a su ropa interior.

― ¿Tu crees? ― Preguntó mirando hacia abajo.

― Si van a seguir creciendo así, lo creo ― aseguró ayudándola a dar vuelta sus pantalones mientras ella se ponía la blusa― ¿Aún...aún sigues con la estúpida idea?, ¿O te arrepentiste después de todo esto? ― Preguntó concentrada en desdoblar la pierna derecha del jeans.

Phoebe se tomó el cabello y lo dividió en tres partes, comenzando a trenzarlo, la paz y relajación le habían durado demasiado poco para su gusto o propio bien.

― No es una estúpida idea, pero estoy feliz de poder tener más tiempo con ellos…antes de... antes de tener que decir adiós ― Confesó apretando sus labios.

― ¿Cómo puedes seguir pensando así? ― Le reprendió histéricamente, calmándose en el acto al ver el rostro de Piper asomarse de nuevo.

― ¿Por qué están discutiendo ahora?, ¿Qué les pasa? ― preguntó entrando de golpe al box, mirandolas acusadoramente.

― ¿No estabas con Paige? ― preguntó Prue nerviosa, sacudiéndo su cabeza y cruzándo los brazos.

― Sí ―Dijo Piper apuntando hacia atrás ― pero vine por mi celular y…― Al notar lo que quería hacer Prue, distraerla del tema inicial, Piper decidió no quedarse callada y preguntar hasta obtener una repuesta ― ¡Contesta mi pregunta!, ¿Qué les pasa? Llevan semanas sin hablarse como la gente, ¿Qué están escondiendo?

― Piper...― Balbuceó Prue.

― No quiero una loca mentira inventada, quiero la verdad y quiero saberla ahora― Exigió cruzándose de brazos, mirándolas con seriedad.

Prue le dio una mirada rápida a Phoebe, y esta no le dijo nada, la verdad no le interesaba si se enteraba ahora o más tarde, ya que de una forma otra tendría que saberlo, no era que de un día para otro le diera una especie de amnesia que le hiciera olvidar de los mellizos que esperaba. Piper empezó a golpear el suelo con su pie derecho, exigiendo que alguna de las dos empezara a hablar. Prudence dio un paso al frente, y mirando a Phoebe respondió:

― Lo que pasa, es que la insensata, irresponsable, insensible, desalmada, inconsciente...

― Ya entendió ― Interrumpió Phoebe.

― De tu hermana menor ― Continuó ante el ceño fruncido de Piper y el resoplido de Pheebs ― como es una egoísta, quiere...quiere dar en adopción a los mellizos, Piper ― dijo Prue finalmente.

Phoebe esperaba los gritos de su hermana, y una posible alianza en su contra de parte de las dos mayores, pero jamás se imaginó escuchar la quebrada voz que oyó preguntar:

― ¿Qué?

Los ojos de Paige parecía estar llenándose de lágrimas y afirmando sus manos a la cortina dejó caer algunos folletos que había llevado para mostrárselos a Phoebe.

― ¡Paige! ― Llamó Kent entrando al box, notando la tensión y las caras sorprendidas y complicadas de todas ― Lo siento, no pude...

― No importa ― Dijo Phoebe, haciéndole una señal para que se fuera tranquilo y las dejara conversar en privado. ― Se iban a enterar igual.

― No puedes estar hablando en serio ― Continuó Paige destrozada, mirando para todos lados como en busca de una explicación.

― Paige, linda ― Balbuceó Prue consternada.

Phoebe no quiso mirarla, tampoco quiso pronunciar una palabra al respecto, de repente empezaba a notar toda la presión que causaba en Paige y eso la hacía sentir pésimo, partiendo porque estaba dándole demasiadas preocupaciones a una infancia que debía disfrutar como los demás niños, y terminando porque ahora la estaba decepcionando y haciéndola llorar, no podía soportar le hecho de que las lágrimas que ahora estaba derramando fueran responsabilidad suya.

― ¿Cómo se te ocurrió una idea tan tonta?, ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?, ¿Tierra? ― Preguntó mirándola con el ceño fruncido, agitando los brazos para luego cruzarlos.

― Paige... ― Dijo Phoebe tratando de intervenir, algo nerviosa al notar que todos los gritos y preguntas que esperaba vinieran de Piper, estaban siendo pronunciadas por ella.

― ¡Deja de decir "Paige" como estúpida y responde! ― Reclamó mirandola con ira, respirando agitadamente y apuntándola con el dedo índice ― ¿Acaso no los quieres? ― Continuó en un vago intento de tranquilizarse, diciendo en voz alta un pequeño porcentaje de todas las cosa que realmente estaban pasando por su mente ― ¿No te emociona ni un poquito ser mamá?, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cobarde?

Giró su cabeza y notó la frustrada y colapsada postura de Prue, quien estaba apoyada contra la pared, cruzada de brazos y con cada músculo de su cuerpo contraído. Sentía como un huracán de emociones diversas atravesaban su corazón, sin saber qué elegir: Llorar, gritar, patalear, reír, temblar, desmayarse o golpear a alguien.

― ¡No entiendo qué te pasa! No es tanto lo que tienes que hacer, solamente una mamá y eso es...,eso es quererlos, cambiar un par de pañales y suficiente, nada más ¿Dónde está tu sentido común? ― Gritó totalmente herida, sin lograr comprender la situación, sin que las palabras se le hcieran demasiado sentido a medida que las iba diciendo y sin que lo que había dicho Prue dejara de retumbar en su cabeza "Quiere dar en adopción a los mellizos".

Phoebe miró a la pared, enfocando toda su atención en una grieta en ella...así era como sentía que estaba su vida: partida a la mitad, irremediable y visiblemente.

― Siempre nos preguntamos por qué no habíamos tenido a una mamá con nosotras ― Agregó haciendo que el corazón de las cuatro diera un brinco violento y a Phoebe cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Y es que, a pesar de que todas eran huérfanas, el sentimiento de nunca haber conocido a su madra estaba mucho más presente en las dos más pequeñas que en Piper o Prue, quienes si mantenían algunos borrosos recuerdos de ella, aunque a veces era más simple no extrañar lo que nunca conociste a lo que tuviste y se fue:

― Dijiste que cambiarías, habías cambiado y...y, toda esa, esa farsa del diario de tu embarazo que, ¿Qué con eso? ― Insistió haciendo un puchero , abriendo y cerrando la boca para seguir hablando, pero sin lograr hilar nada hasta un par de segundos después ― ¿Por qué no abortaste y lo mantuviste en secreto si después ibas a salirnos con esto?, ¿Por qué nos pediste ayuda si al final vas a terminar haciendo lo qe tú quieres, como siempre? ― Gritó tiritando de pies a cabeza, sintiendo como el corazón quería salirse de su pecho ante lo rápido que iba latiendo, pudiendo también percibir lo tibias que estaban sus mejillas, posiblemente estaban rojas producto de su exaltación.

Phoebe se mantuvo inexpresiva, al menos físicamente; no podía evitar querer que todo lo que su hermana había dicho respecto al cuidado de un bebé fuera cierto, pero sabía que no lo era...por otro lado, la palabra "Aborto" no paraba de golpearla con fuerza, como recordándole lo que había estado a punto de hacer, haciendo que su conciencia temblara y le recriminara haber siquiera pensado en esa opción la primera vez, ahora entendía que habría sido la peor decisión que pudo haber tomado en su vida, porque de un tiempo a esa parte para ella, esos pequeños que estaban en tela de juicio eran lo más importante que tenía y sabía iba a tener en su vida, ¿Cómo podría explicarles a todas que se sentía llevarlos dentro de si misma, protegiéndolos de todo, cambiando sus hábitos de vida, recibir sus fuertes pero dulces patadas, percibir los movimientos bruscos y reflejos que realizaban, sentir sus corazones latiendo al ritmo del suyo propio?, ¿Cómo podría explicarles lo horrible que se sentía al creer que la mejor opción era dejarlos ir?...

― Paige ― Habló finalmente, tratando de demostrar serenidad y calma ― Cuidar a un bebé no es tan fácil, no lo es para un adulto y menos si son dos al mismo tiempo ― Le explicó resintiendo sus propias palabras en su pecho, recibiendo también una suave patada de parte de sus mellizos, los cuales parecían, a su imaginación, estar en desacuerdo con eso...o más bien, era ella la que estaba en desacuerdo, pero de una forma u otra tenía que convencerse a si misma; la historia que acarreaban juntos no era una fácil de explicar, menos de sentir...y quizás era por eso que todo le parecía un mal sueño, tan irreal, porque había decidido cerrar su corazón y evitar que los sentimientos le dijeran que hacer, evitar sentir a toda costa, con suerte pensar un poco; había decidido seguir viviendo lo más parecido a una máquina sin emociones, o al menos fingir frente a si misma que lo era, la cabeza era la única que podía hacerla decidir de forma correcta, o al menos de eso quería convencerse.

― Claro que es fácil ― refutó Paige, sin querer oír nada de sus "excusas" ― Es cuestión de organizarse y de tener las ganas, no es la gran cosa y lo sabes, además, además estaremos Prue, Piper y también yo ― Dijo indicando a cada una de sus hermanas con su índice, las cuales miraron al suelo con tristeza al verla reaccionar así, se veía dolida y atemorizada con la noticia, y parecía tan convencida de lo que estaba diciendo como Phoebe al defenderse.

Paige avanzó hasta su hermana embarazada y le tomó las manos, mirándola con un puchero esperanzado:

― Yo puedo jugar con ellos todo el día si no quieres hacerlo, y luego Piper puede bañarlos, Prue se encargaría de enseñarles cosas ¡No tendrías que hacer mucho! No es tanto trabajo si lo repartimos entre todas, podemos hacerlo, no inventes excusas ― Insistió sorbiéndose la nariz ― Por favor...

Phoebe la miró a los ojos, viendo lo angustiada que estaba y lo desesperada que parecía dandole todas esas opciones y asegurándole cosas. Miró de pasó también a Prue y Piper; la primera no le correspondió la mirada y negó despacio, mientras que la segunda parecía aún desconcertada y sin haber procesado nada.

― Lo siento Paige ― Susurró cerrando los ojos y soltando sus manos sin permitirse llorar, no quería ver como aquel brillo dulce e infantil se desvanecía entre lágrimas por culpa de ella.

La más pequeña de la familia se puso de pie, indignada y confudida, negando repetidamente con la cabeza, dirigéndole una profunda mirada de rencor.

― ¡No te creo nada! ― Gritó hecha un demonio andante, restregándose el rostro con su chaquieta de forma rápida para despejar sus lágrimas, las cuales volvieron a caer en menos de un segundo desde sus furibundos ojos― ¡Lo único que estás buscando es deshacer de ellos para irte de fiesta y volver a tener un novio!, Eras una de las personas que me inspiraban, pensé que si tú podías hacer todo esto, yo...que no había nada imposible si contábamos las unas con las otras, pero fui una tonta ― Dijo riéndose de si misma, de forma seca.

Phoebe pestañeó un par de veces, dispuesta a decirle que ella jamás daría a sus hijos por nada, que ella quería quedarse con ellos, explicarle todo lo que había pasado con Hackett y decirle que si estaba tomando la decisión que estaba tomando, era precisamente por el bien sicólogico de Prue, de los niños y finalmente, de toda la familia...pero sería demasiado fuerte, mucho más que seguir insistiendo en su decisión.

Paige, al notar que no iba a recibir otra palabra de ella, volvió a limpiarse la cara y tosió un poco antes de hablar:

―Te odio ― Articuló lenta y pausadamente, notando como cada letra iba con más resentimiento y ganas de lastimarla por ser tan egoísta y mala persona, causando el efecto esperado en Phoebe, quien no pudo evitar sentir que era el dolor más horrible que había sentido en su vida. No era la primera vez que alguien de su familia se enojaba con ella, o la tachaba de egoísta o irresponsable, incluso Prue una vez la había tratado de mujerzuela, pero jamás en la vida había esperado oír un "te odio" menos tan expresivo y letal como ese, menos de su hermanita menor.

Paige se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr, saliendo tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta cuándo había desaparecido del lugar.

― ¡Paige! ― Llamó Prue preocupada, apenas pudo reaccionar, pero la niña parecía ya demasiado lejos ― ¿Ves lo que provocas? ― preguntó con resentimiento a Phoebe, emprendiendo su marcha tras la pequeña Matthews.

El desencajado rostro de Piper demostraba lo impresionada que la dejaba oírla hablar así, nunca la había visto demostrar la herida e ira contenidas producto de la muerte de Patty, y jamás se habría esperado esucharla decir un "Te odio", menos tan decidido y lleno rencor como ese. Se quedó mirando a Phoebe unos instantes, luego la salida con cierto deje de duda, luego a Phoebe, luego a la salida y Phoebe otra vez, no entendía demasiado que estaba pasando.

― ¿Lo que dijo Prue es verdad? ― Preguntó después de un rato de confusión, armando su oración con cuidado, y sobretodo, con temor a oír la respuesta.

― Si ― Respondió con un hilito de voz, volviendo a retomar su actividad de vestirse, no quería ver su vientre desnudo, por un momento quería olvidar que estaba embarazada, por un instante quería desaparecer de esa pesadilla.

Piper la miró con desaprobación, sin atreversa a decir nada y ssalió del cuarto en busca de sus otras dos hermanas, encontrándolas a al vuelta del pasillo, con Prue sentada en el suelo y Paige abrazada a ella, llorando y temblando.

Piper miró a Prue con dolor en sus ojos, el mismo que ella proyectaba. Paige se afirmaba con fuerza al pecho de Prudence, quien la mecía despacio, pacientemente.

― ¿Por qué Phoebe quiere hacer eso? ― Preguntó con tono infantil, rompiendo el silencio.

― Solamente está asustada, nos sabe que está diciendo ― Le aseguró Prue.

― ¿Asustada de qué Prue? ― Preguntó separándose de ella, limpiándose la cara con el dorso de su chaqueta ― Nosotros vamos a cuidarlos, ella sabe que lo haremos, ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir tantas tonterías?

― No sé ― respondió, algo agotada.

― No vamos a dejar que pase, ¿Verdad? ― le preguntó Paige, depositando toda su esperanza en aquella pregunta.

― No ― respondió Prue negando con una triste sonrisa.

― Prométemelo Prue, júrame que va a cambiar de idea ― pidió separándose de ella, reitrando el cabello húmedo de su rostro, restregando sus ojos que ya habían comenzado a arder.

― Lo juro ― Dijo Prue cerrando los ojos con pesadez, sin llorar o expresar emoción alguna más que cansancio.

Piper gesticuló un "¿Cómo?" que Paige no alcanzó a ver, Prue agitó la mano como diciéndole "No te preocupes, sé lo que hago". Piper suspiró profundamente: Prue tenía una idea, no sabía cual, pero pronto le preguntaría, por ahora, solamente restaba calmar a Paige y volver a casa.

El viaje camino a casa fue aburrido, silencioso y angustiante, por lo que al detenerse el motor del auto, ninguna dudó en bajar lo más rápido posible. ― Vayan a hacer sus cosas ― Dijo Piper al entrar a la casa ― Voy a recalentar la comida y Prue y yo se las llevaremos a sus cuartos.

― Háganle caso, arriba ― Secundó Prue aplaudiendo despacio. Paige emprendió una carrera a su habitación, mientras que Poebe avanzó más despacio y se acomodó en su cuarto con algo de dificultad.

Prendió la estufa eléctrica porque tenía frío y tomó los papeles y la ecografía que había recibido en la clínica. Buscó en el cajón de su mesita de noche y sacó el cuaderno de sus hijos con delicadeza, como temiendo a que se fuera a despedazar en sus manos. Abrió la siguiente hoja en blanco después de su último uso y comenzó a escribir.

_"Mis amores:Hola, aquí yo de nuevo. Hoy fuimos al hospital de urgencias, porque las contracciones casi no me dejaban en paz. Me asusté mucho al pensar que ya era la hora, pero no, solamente se están preparando para cuando ese momento llegue y se acomodan._

_Tengo otra ecografía de ustedes, la voy a pegar aquí, aunque es casi igual a la que les puse la semana pasada. Están muy grandes, y pesan bastante, poco a poco patean menos (Y la verdad es un alivio, ya que les recuerdo, hace dos semanas pasé la noche en vela porque se dedicaron a competir quien pegaba más veces y con más fuerza), pero ahora el espacio allá adentro se está reduciendo, pero no se preocupen, el dieciséis de abril podrán salir de ahí de una buena vez…tendrán el mundo en sus manos, y todo el espacio que quieran para jugar y pegar patadas._

_Los amo, con mi alma, más que nada en el mundo y espero que jamás duden de eso._

_Su madre, quien los considera lo más importante en la vida y que los ama con todo su ser, _

_Phoebe Halliwell."_

Un sentimiento de tristeza la embargó tan rápido que no pudo evitarlo, ni siquiera con sus nuevas prácticas de no sentir nada. Había escrito algo parecido el mes pasado mientras esperaba a que le realizaran una prueba de resistencia a la insulina para la prueba de diabetes gestacional, que para la buena suerte de todos había salido bien; al menos se aseguraba de que la salud de ambos estuviera lo más óptima posible antes de tener que dejarlos.

A veces se preguntaba si sería mejor para ellos no pensar en ella, no leer sus cartas y simplemente empezar de cero con su familia nueva, pero aunque lo pensara no podía dejar de escribirles: iba a hacerlo hasta el último día, en caso de que decidiera que supieran de su existencía, quería que estuvieran al tanto de cuanto los había amado, sin importarle cómo habían llegado a su vida.

― Los amo ― Susurró en voz alta, acariciando su vientre con una mezcla de tristeza, rabia y orgullo― Los amo más que nada ― Sollozó cerrando el cuaderno con cuidado, guardándolo como preciado tesoro entre sus cosas ― Que les quede claro que son lo más importante para mí y que lo siento, siento no poder ser lo que ustedes merecen, siento que las cosas hayan salido así para los tres…pero prometo que cualquier decisión que yo tome, va a ser la mejor para ustedes…no importa cuanto tenga que sufrir o sacrificar, ustedes van a tener lo que merecen…que no es ni la mitad de lo que yo les podría dar...

Se puso de pie, sujetando su cintura con ambas manos y apagó la luz de su habitación antes de recostarse, resoplando con un poco de ahogo; definitivamente respirar se hacía más difícil cada día que pasaba. Cerró los ojos y puso su mente en blanco...no pensar, no sentir, no analizar nada...dormir era lo mejor que podía hacer cuando no había en qué ocupar su mente.

Prue juntaba los platos sucios y desocupaba la mesa, mientras Piper daba vuelta la comida en la olla y batía un jugo de manzana, las favoritas de Paige, buscando subirle el ánimo.

― ¿Hace cuánto te enteraste? ― Preguntó revolviendo los fideos para que no se pegaran al fondo de la cacerola.

― Un poco más de dos semanas, más o menos... ― Contestó sin complicaciones aparentes, pero bastante incómoda a ciencia cierta.

― ¿Cuándo pensaban decírnos? ― Insistió Piper chupándose el dedo que se había quemado cuando saltó le saltó agua por girar tan fuerte el cucharón.

― No quería que supieran hasta hacerla cambiar de opinión.

― Han pasado dos semanas y no veo que nada haya cambiado mucho, ¿Cierto? ― Preguntó sin poder evitar cierta acidez en su voz, si algo le irritaba de sobre manera era que tomara ese tipo de decisiones sin preguntarle a nadie ― ¿Puedo saber cómo prentedes cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a Paige?

― Si vas a molestarme, sin tener nada que aportar o alguna forma de ayudarme, entonces cállate ― Respondió ignorando los brazos cruzados y mirada acusadora de su hermana frente a ella.

― ¡No soporto cuando actúas así! Esta familia es un desastre, cada vez que pasa algo, todas se ponen contra todas y dejamos de hablarnos como si eso realmente nos diera una solución real, y te encanta cerrarte cuando crees que puedes manejarlo todo y ¡Sabes que no es cierto! ― Se quejó exasperada, observándola pasarla por alto ― Esta vez la decisión está en Phoebe y no hay nada que tú puedas hacer para cumplir tu palabra con Paige, admite que la situación te supera, y deja de cargarte peso que no puedes llevar, no eres Dios, ni Superman o algo similar ― Continuó relajando su pose exaltada, tratando de hacerla ver que estaba de su lado, aunque no lo pareciera.

Prue apretó las mandibulas y no dijo nada; definitivamente nadie entendería jamás que significaba ser Prudence Halliwell hasta que se pusieran en su lugar, cosa que sabía perfectamente, nadie haría, ¿Acaso alguien podría entender qué era tener que ser siempre una amargada para cuidar a sus hermanas menores? Que, no eran tan menores en comparación a ella, al menos Piper no se llevaba por más que un año y diez meses; ¿Cómo podrían entender que además ahora, tenía que tomar la decisión más sacrificada de su vida por la cabeza hueca de Phoebe?...Además, tenía que permanecer fuerte, segura y firme frente a Paige...tratar de inventarle esa estabilidad que incluso a ella le hacía falta.

Piper pudo ver que su hermana estaba ocupada pensando en algo, sn saber que se trataba de un asunto ni en su más loca imaginación podría concebir. Decidió no continuar picando en la herida y se dedicó a terminar lo que estaba haciando. Al terminar de prepara la comida, subió al cuarto de Paige con la comida lista.

― ¿Puedo pasar? ― Preguntó desde afuera, apoyando el borde de la bandeja en la puerta, para poder abrirla con una mano desocupada. ― Si ― Respondió desde adentro, parecía concentrada en algo.

― ¿Qué haces? ― Preguntó con curiosidad, dejando la comida sobre la cama, acercándose a la silla y atril de Paige. ― Un dibujo ― dijo apretando los labios, detallando con un pincel fino las imágenes, cuidando de no manchar lo demás.

― ¿De qué? ― Volvió a preguntar, sin mirar directamente al lienzo, por una cosa de respeto a la privacidad ajena.

Paige tardó unos segundos en contestar antes de relajar el rostro y soltar el pincel que había estado usando.

― ¿Quieres verlo? ― Preguntó finalmente, limpiando con diluyente su mano izquierda antes de que el óleo se pegara y le costara sacarlo.

― ¿Por qué no? ― Respondió relajada, acercándose a ver lo que su hermanita estaba pintando.

― ¿Crees que vaya a gustarle, a ella...a, a Phoebe? ― Preguntó con culpa en su voz, mirandola con una especie de puchero arrepentido y complicado.

Piper ladeó la cabeza, mirando con atención los angelitos tomados de la mano que tenía frente a ella, a ambos les faltaban detalles como el color de ojos y de cabello, pero parecía haber sido a drede.

― Yo creo que si, pero Paige, ¿Para qué haces esto? Paige suspiró y se levantó de su silla, sentándose frente a su bandeja con timidez.

― No quise... ― Balbuceó con cierto orgullo y pena ― No quise decirle a Phoebe que la odio ― Confesó finalmente, avergonzada y sonrojada.

Piper se enterneció y sonrió, agregando una risita complacida, golpeando el hombro de Paige juguetonamente.

― Ve y díselo, tu cuadro le va a encantar.

El teléfono de la casa, que casi nunca sonaba, fue lo que llamó la atención de Prue.

― Yo voy, no se peleen por contestar ― Murmuró corriendo a ver quién era, por lo general las llamadas las recibían a sus celulares, no al teléfono fijo ― ¿Aló?

_― Hola, soy la directora Anne Smith de la Golden School, ¿Con Prudence Halliwell?_

Prue frunció el ceño y cruzó uno de sus brazos sobre el otro, despejando el cabello sobre su oreja para apoyar bien el teléfono.

― Eh…claro, con ella, dígame en qué puedo ayudarle.

_― Tengo algo importante que conversar contigo, te espero en mi oficina en media hora. _

― Lo siento, pero vengo llegando del hospital y…

_― Es importante ― Dijo sin siquiera fingir un deje de preocupación ante la respuesta de Prue._

― De acuerdo, media hora ― Accedió con una cínica sonrisa que la mujer no pudo ver y cortó el teléfono de mala gana ― Loca, cree que puede darme órdenes en mi propia casa solamente porque soy alumna de la escuela, seguro que si yo fuera mi abuela no me habría hablado en ese tono…

Una triste sonrisa cruzó sus labios ante su comentario. Su abuela…ya habían pasado cinco meses desde su fallecimiento…el tiempo había pasado tan rápido, habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

― Me pregunto qué piensas cuando miras hacia abajo ― Murmuró hablándole a la fotografía de Penny sobre la mesa del teléfono. Tomó las llaves que estaban colgadas y caminó hasta la puerta en busca de su chaqueta ― ¡Piper, Paige, Phoebe! –Gritó desde el final de la escalera ― Voy a salir, vuelvo en un rato, no se olviden que después de cenar a Paige le toca lavar los platos ― Ordenó, oyendo un vago "si" desde las habitaciones superiores.

Acomodó el limpia pies de la entrada, bajó las escaleras y revisó el buzón; estaba nerviosa, por la cita con la directora, por el parto de Phoebe, por la promesa de Paige, por lo acertado que había sido el comentario de Piper, por lo de Hackett y por…

― Andy… ― Murmuró en voz alta, cerrando los ojos para respirar profundamente y luego botar el aire antes de seguir su camino hacia el auto ― Espejos, asiento, llaves – Dijo recordando las principales instrucciones para acomodarse antes de conducir; hablar en voz alta le hacía calmarse un poco y disminuir el sentimiento de soledad.

Miró hacia la derecha, hacia la casa de al frente y pudo recordar los viejos tiempos en que Andy, el Sr. Y la Sra. Trudeau vivían ahí. Los viejos tiempos en que las cosas eran más o menos simples, a pesar del abandono de su padre y la posterior muerte de su madre.

Sonrió al recordar la sensación de seguridad que sentía cuando cruzaba la calle, tocaba el timbre y la Sra. Jane le abría la puerta ― "¡Hola Prudence!, ¿Cómo estás? Andy, cariño, Prue está aquí" ― Recitó en voz alta con una involuntaria risita alegre; ella siempre abría la puerta de esa forma, con una gran sonrisa en los labios y con un colorido delantal rojo que acostumbraba usar para hacer las manualidades que solía vender. Conocía cada detalle de Andrew Trudeau, cada momento de su vida, cada pasaje de su familia…lo conocía hace tantos años que parecía que jamás en la vida habían estado separados. Estaba enamorada de él, desde que era una niña, pero había tardado demasiado en notarlo...

_ ― Prue, deja de llorar por Jake ― Le pidió Sam, abrazándola con fuerza ― No te merece. _

_― Es un idiota ― Se quejó sonándose la nariz con la tercera caja de pañuelos que Samantha había traído ― No puedo creer que le creí todas sus tonterías, ¡Me dijo que me quería!, ¿Cómo pudo hacerme algo así? _

_― Oye, deja de sufrir, es él el que se está perdiendo de esta hermosa chica ― Aseguró despejándole las lágrimas de su cara ― Además, Taylor Williams no es nadie comparada contigo, ¿Viste como lo besaba?, ¡Ni siquiera sabe besar!_

_Prue se rió del comentario de Sam, ella siempre tenía maneras para alegrarla hasta en las depresiones más profundas. _

_― Jake siempre me dijo que besaba bien… ― Sonrió para sus adentros. _

_― ¿Quién iba a imaginar que iba a ser la pequeña Phoebe la que iba a enseñarnos a dar besos con lengua? ― Dijo Sam riéndose a carcajadas. _

_― No me hace gracia que sepa tanto de ese tipo de cosas, apenas tiene doce años ― murmuró rodando los ojos ― ¿Está adelantada, o yo voy muy tarde? _

_― Tienes quince, vas bien, pero Phoebe es Phoebe… ― Asumió engogiéndose de hombros; Prue no hizo ningún comentario ― ¿De verdad te afectó tanto lo de Jake?, siempre dijiste que no estabas enamorada de él. _

_― No lo estuve, tampoco lo estoy ― Aseguró ― pero no es fácil asumir que tu primer novio te engañe en frente de tus ojos con la estúpida, chillona y mal nacida de Taylor Williams…_

_ ― Fue gracioso ver a Andy golpeando a Jake, lástima que lo suspendieran, le dio buenos golpes ― continuó Sam._

_Prue sonrió recordando a Andy y se sorprendió al notar que su corazón había comenzado a latir más rápido de lo normal, más incluso que en su primera cita con Jake… ¿Acaso, sentía algo por Andy…? ¿Acaso podía compararlo con lo que había sentido en su noviazgo? _

_― Oye Sam… _

_― ¿Dime? _

_― ¿Tú crees que…? Nada… ― Murmuró callándose en el acto. No hacía falta preguntarle, ella sabía que era esa emoción…esa emoción que Andy Trudeau estaba causando en ella hace más tiempo del que realmente consciente, ese sentimiento que había estado tratando de ignorar al salir con Jake. _

_― ¿En qué pensabas? ― preguntó Sam, deseosa de saber. _

_― En qué pasará primero, en que tú te pongas de novia o en que Andy... _

_― ¿En qué Andy qué? _

_― En que...― Titubeó, mirando la cara ansiosa de Sam frente a ella― En que él termine con Darling ―Finalizó, desviando su preguta y ocultando su intención._

_Sam puso cara de decepción al no escuchar nada interesante o trascendental, y respondió: _

_― Empezaron a salir ayer Prue, y conociendo a Andy, van a pasar un par de meses antes de eso. _

_― Si… ― Susurró lamentándose despacio. Tendría que esperar…esperar a que eso pasara e intentar algo ¿Intentar algo? ¡En qué estaba pensando! Andy era su mejor amigo de la infancia, su mejor amigo para siempre, él jamás podría mirarla de otra forma…ella tampoco debía mirarlo de otra forma…ella lo sabía, como también sabía que le gustaba desde que era una niña y era por esa misma razón que había tratado de ocultárselo a sí misma y al resto del mundo: Andy era su amigo, y se supone que uno no sale con su mejor amigo._

― ¿Y ahora qué Prudence?, ¿Ahora qué? ― Se preguntó girando sus manos sobre el volante, como estrujándolo ― Lo tienes, lo tienes ahí, listo, todo lo que esperaste tanto tiempo está junto a ti…está aquí, ahora, es tuyo… ¡Ah, mierda! ― Chilló girando la llave, quitando el freno de manos y comenzando a conducir camino a la escuela.

Estaba tan confundida, tan enojada…tenía lo más cercano a la felicidad al lado, ahí, junto a ella, y no podía tomarla…ella necesitaba a Hackett, los mellizos necesitaban a Hackett, ¿Y por qué no? Phoebe también necesitaba a Hackett.

Dio la vuelta por una calle alternativa al recordar que se produciría un desvío por el arreglo de una pista más adelante, lo que, para su desgracia, le hacía toamr un camino más largo y a la vez más depresivo.

― Hackett… ― Murmuró en voz baja ― Si le propongo la idea, si le digo que nos casemos ― Continuó acomodando nuevamente su espejo ― va a decir que si… ¡Está loco por mi!, haría lo que fuera…lo que le pidiera…pero… ― Una lágrima tibia y escurridiza resbaló por su mejilla y comenzó a tiritar, por lo que decidió estacionarse en el primer lugar que encontró.

Su respiración era agitada, sus ojos comenzaban a picar y su corazón parecía haber bajado a su estómago y haberse quedado atrapado en el enorme nudo que tenía formado y no podía desanudar.  
― No quiero hacerlo ― Dijo para sus adentros ― Lo siento Andy…te amo – Gimió apoyando su cabeza en el volante, tratando de hacer cierta presión que la hiciera reaccionar, y, con los ojos cerrados prosiguió ― pero, si tengo que sacrificar mi felicidad por la felicidad de mi familia, si tengo que esconderte lo que siento…

Ocultó su cara entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar en silencio, las cosas estaban cada vez más difíciles para ella y por lo visto, parecía que su infancia había sido dura, pero que su adolescencia sería peor…no se imaginaba qué sería adoptar dos niños, casarse con dieciocho años y con un tipo que penas conocía y no amaba; lo quería, era cierto…pero el amor…era otra cosa…

Una ola de rabia compensó la angustia que llevaba en el pecho, haciéndola por un momento, tener un leve sentimiento de odio hacia Phoebe y Hackett; ambos representaban para ella el problema y la solución, y uno como el otro eran la consecuencia de su cercana y eterna infelicidad. También se le pasó por la mente el recuerdo de su padre, al que en el fondo seguía queriendo y extrañando, pero que por encima odiaba por haberla dejado sola y jamás haber intentado regresar, ¿Quería ella que a sus sobrinos les pasara lo mismo, esta vez con su madre?

― Si tengo que mentir lo haré ― Finalizó decidida, raspando la humedad de su rostro con un furibundo movimiento de manos ― Dicen que el amor se puede fabricar, ¿Verdad? ― Preguntó al aire, peinando su cabello con la peineta que guardaban en la guantera del auto.

Al llegar a la escuela estacionó el auto lo más cercano a la puerta. Apagó el motor y se soltó el cinturón, no sin antes volver a suspirar y tumbar su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando al cielo:

― Siempre tuve que ser la responsable, siempre tuve que cuidar de las tres con mi propia vida ― dijo hablando hacia su abuela y su madre ― Por eso es que no voy a permitir que mis sobrinos se críen solos por un capricho de Phoebe…voy a hacer lo que tengo que hacer y si eso implica que tenga mentirle a todo el mundo, incluyendo a mí misma, lo voy a hacer ― aseguró suspirando de nuevo, más fuerte y profundamente ― Ayúdenme a lograrlo, ayúdenme a hacer lo correcto, no soy tan valiente y tan fuerte como ustedes quisieran que fuera…las necesito tanto… ― repitió sin poder evitar volver a llorar, aferrada a sí misma y sintiéndose sola: completamente triste, confundida, abandonada y sobretodo, sola.

Paige terminó de comer tan veloz como un rayo y bajó a dejar su plato a la cocina, observando con una mueca de disgusto todo lo que tendría que lavar más tarde.

Volvió a su habitación y tomó el cuadro que había pintado para Phoebe, algo nerviosa, tocó la puerta del cuarto de su hermana y esperó a una respuesta, pero nadie contestó.

― Solamente entra ― Le aconsejó Piper, quien la observaba desde su puerta.

―¿Me acompañas? ― Preguntó poniéndole cara de perrito regañado; a la vista de Piper, lo único que le faltaba era mover la colita.

― Paige, no exageres, hablamos de Phoebe, tu hermana, no te va a morder ― Respondió insinuando que no fuera exagerada.

― Por favor... ― Insistió Paige, acentuándo la ternura en su rostro, convenciéndola de no decir que no.

― De acuerdo ― Se quejó Piper resoplando. Paige rió jubilosamente y Piper pasó de largo hasta la puerta de Phoebe, tocando la puerta hasta seis veces antes de decidirse a abrir.

―¿Nadie respeta una puerta cerrada en estos días? ― Refunfuñó la dueña del cuarto, tapándose la cabeza con las sábanas de su cama para seguir durmiendo: visitas era lo que menos le importaba recibir ahora.

Paige sintió como la culpa embargaba su corazón, dando la vuelta para salir del cuarto. Piper la tomó de un brazo e hizo que se devolviera.

― Paige te trajo esto ― Dijo empujandola hacia adelante, recibiendo una mirada molesta de su parte.

La susodicha se balanceó hacia atrás y adelante en un acto de nerviosismo un poco patético para sí misma, ¿Pero qué mas podía hacer? Se sentía tonta e infantil, había dicho cosas sin pensar, sin reparar en el daño que podía hacer diciéndolas.

Piper dirigió una mirada, un cierto autoritaria, a Phoebe, quien de mala gana se sentó en la cama con dificultad.

― ¿Qué es eso? ― Preguntó fingiendo interés y la mirada de Piper se tornó más penetrante y casi en una advertencia; ya estaba aburrida de todas esas especies de "Te hablo, no te hablo, te quiero, no te quiero" Las cosas tenían que volver a su orden y ella iba a partir por reestablecerlo; lo que más necesitaban todas ahora era volver a lo más parecido a la normalidad.

― Nuestros mellizos...― Respondió claramente, aunque despacio― No quiero que los dejes Pheebs... ― Finalizó entregándole el cuadro en las manos a Piper, lanzándose a la cama y abrazándo a Phoebe ― No te odio, perdóname por decirte algo así, jamás podría odiarte Phoebe...nunca en mi vida ― Aseguró hundiéndose en su pecho, como un cachorrito pequeño.

Phoebe abrazó a Paige, sorprendida y con los ojos vidriosos, sobretodo después de escuchar la palabra "Nuestros".

Piper las observó pensativa; no lo sabían, pero por ambas cabezas se pasaban las mismas preguntas, como por ejemplo, si Paige realmente entendería lo que significaba un bebé en casa, si es que en serio dimensionaba todos los cambios y todos los sacrificios que tendrían que hacer...por muy madura que fuera, apenas tenía trece años y, a esa edad, muchas cosas se ven más fáciles o más horribles de lo que realmente son...y eso era algo de lo cual ambas podían dar fe.

En la oficina de la directora se podían escuchar las últimas palabras de una conversación telefónica, al mismo tiempo en que la puerta del lugar sonaba.

― Adelante ― dijo sin inmutarse demasiado. Prue ingresó al cuarto con un poco de timidez, aún preguntándose si se notaría o no que había estado llorando antes de llegar.

― De acuerdo, si, no, no es necesario, si, de acuerdo, adiós ― Dijo la directora, colgando el teléfono finalmente ― Toma asiento Prudence – Sugirió con la mejor voz de tranquilidad y amabilidad que pudo.

Prue se semi sorprendió al oír su nombre completo de la boca de Smith, quien por lo general la llamaba por su sobrenombre y de una manera mucho más amigable, aunque sabía que era muy posible que la protección, preferencia y estima que sentía hacia Piper por ser la mejor alumna y sobretodo a Prue por ser casi la mejor en todo, se hubiese acabado desde que ambas habían terminado metiéndose en peleas y asuntos a raíz de Phoebe, a la cual era sabido, no soportaba por nada en el mundo y menos podía entender que alguien pudiese saltar a defenderla, ya que, según ella: "A los niños problema había que tratarlos con rigidez y enseñarles a enderezarse"; sabía que si ella fuera la madre de Phoebe Halliwell, ya estaría en un reformatorio o en un convento haciendo ayunas.

― Gracias ― Respondió algo incómoda, sentándose en el borde de la silla ― ¿De qué quería hablar?

La directora tomó los lentes de su escritorio y los desdobló para ponérselos antes de responder, quizás tratando de darse a sí misma un aire más serio y un tanto agresivo para con Prue, sin saber que a ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo si eran o no amigas.

― Escucha Prudence, para mí no es fácil decirte lo que voy a decir, e iré directo al punto – advirtió ― Yo sé que supones ser una alumna muy respetada en esta escuela y posees grandes capacidades, pero lamentablemente, no todos los alumnos son así… ― Comenzó, recalcando la palabra "Supones" a modo de ofensa― Y no porque Phoebe sea tu hermana significa que también vaya a ser considerada imprescindible dentro de la escuela ― Diijo con cierto veneno en la voz, sorbiendo un poco de café de la pequeña tacita que tenía junto a ella.

Prue frunció el ceño y pensó rápido en lo que podría tratar de decir, preguntando a su manera, a sabiendas de la posible respuesta:

― No entiendo ― Dijo con más seriedad, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, tratando de verse menos débil e insegura de lo que parecía y era.

Smith acomodó sus lentes con los ojos cerrados y los abrió con cierta prepotencia, preparando su molesta y falsamente dulce voz.

― Hay muchos padres que se han quejado de que puede ser un mal ejemplo...

― Espere, espere ― Interrumpió agitando las manos ―¿Padres?, ¿Muchos?, ¿Mal ejemplo? ― Repitió casi desconcertada, ¿Había pasado algo que sus hermanas no le habían contado? Porque si era así, estarían castigadas hasta el día en que murieran.

― No les gusta que esté embarazada ― Dijo pronuciándo lenta y perfectamente la oración, también disfrazando aquel ataque como un comentario comprensivo.

Prue tuvo que morderse la lengua para ahogar una risa irónica y simplemente asintió, fingiendo también, comprensión, para luego decir:

― ¡Por favor! Esto es totalmente absurdo, el año pasado salieron tres embarazadas, y este año hubo dos además de Phoebe, una se fue y la otra ya tuvo a su hijo, ¿Por qué tienen que quejarse de ella como si fuera un caso único? ― Reclamó sintiéndose como una leona defendiendo a sus cachorros, sin entender por qué todo el mundo parecía ensañarce con ellas.

― Tu misma lo dijiste, las demás no siguieron viniendo a clases, todas han desertado, y si es que vuelven a estudiar lo hacen después de uno o dos años, cuando las cosas están más calmadas...

― ¿Les molesta que quiera tener un futuro? ― Interrumpió de gople, esta vez, sin poder evitar reírse con ironía ― ¿Les desagrada que quiera estudiar?, ¿Por ser valiente y continuar intentándolo? ― Preguntó comenzando a exaltarse, ahogando las ganas de levantarse y salir de la oficina, para dejar de oír más estupideces.

Smith sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y esta vez se retiró los lentes; Prue pensó en que, si seguía molestando con ellos, terminaría quebrándoselos en la cara.

― Ella ha sido la única que ha estado metida entre problemas sobre líos amorosos, paternidades y peleas… ― Explicó recalcando con gusto la palabra "paternidad" ― No es primera vez que llegan alumnos a dirección por un escándalo en donde siempre ella está incluida, más bien, donde ella es la protagonista. Sé que no ha sido un año simple para ustedes, pero se nota que a Phoebe le hace falta un adulto que la guie ― Continuó, notando el dolor disfrazado en la cara de su ex-alumna estrella al oír esa acotación ― El consejo de padres no está seguro de que logres encaminarla y hacerla una mujer de bien, al contrario, creen que lo poco que podías hacer con ella ya se tefue de las manos y temen que termine creando más problemas en la escuela y que, en consecuencia, los demás chicos también se conviertan en busca problemas drogadictos y alcohólicos ― dijo con cizaña, esperando ver la reacción que provocaba al decir esas palabras.

― Estoy segura que no quiso decirlo así como sonó ― Dijo Prue ― y que tiene completamente claro que mi hermana no es ninguna alcohólica o drogadicta ― Continuó sin dejarse amedrentar, ocultando las serias dudas que tenía respecto a eso ― Por lo demás, la escuela está llena de rumores y de personas que se las han arreglado para ir a molestarla, incluso antes de saber que estaba esperando...un hijo ― Dijo absteniéndose de decir "Mellizos" delante de esa señora ― Ella no ha hecho nada aparte de quedar embarazada, cosa que ya es un asunto familiar y no problema de la escuela, ¿Cree acaso que yo permitiría que una de mis hermanas se metiera en este tipo de escándalos? Pues si lo cree, está equivocada, cada una de esas niñas que están poniéndo en juicio sin conocer, son buenas personas y con futuros provechosos, y no voy a permitir que por un grupo de zorras ― Dijo sin poder aguantarse y ni siquiera intentar corregir ― Se venga a poner en duda mis capacidades relacionadas con el cuidado de las chicas y menos aún, si Phoebe tiene o no derecho a tener sueños y querer ir a la universidad en un futuro no muy lejos ― Terminó exaltada.

Sabía que se había descontrolado y dado en el gusto a la mujer que tenía en frente, pero no había podido evitarlo: O era eso o llorar delante de ella reconociéndo que podía tener cierta razón en lo que había dicho, y prefería que la torturaran antes de siquiera atreverse a insinuarle algo así.

Smith ignoró la respuesta de Prue, tratando de humillarla y hacerla sentir peor.

― Prudence, he tenido aquí demasiados chicos castigados, todos tienen relación con ella y la mayoría se trata de chicos tranquilos, como tu hermana Piper, como Leo Wyatt, como Glenn Nichols, ¡Incluso tu! Si este tipo de alumnos ha terminado en detención, ¿Qué me espera de los demás?, Tu hermana está revolucionando mucho al estudiantado.

― Están siendo muy injustos, no es la primera ni la última chica que entra y sale de esta oficina como Pedro por su casa, no es la primera madre adolescente en la historia y mucho menos el peor ejemplo de esta escuela, ¿Cuántos años lleva acá Johnattan Green sin que nadie diga nada? Sabiendo todo el mundo que es el principal drogadicto y vendedor en la escuela desde hace años, ¿Acaso cree que repite de curso porque es tonto? ― Preguntó en burla ― Si repite es porque le conviene para que el negocio no acabe y eso lo sabe tan bien usted como lo sabe él y como lo sé yo.

― Lamento que tengas que rebajarte a inventar historias sobre los demás ― Dijo fingiendo no saber de que hablaba ― Y lo siento Pruedence, esto ya no está en mis manos. El consejo escolar está reunido ahora, dentro de un plazo mínimo de una semana tendrás tu respuesta.

― ¿Respuesta?, ¿Respuesta de qué?, ¿Puede ser más clara? ― Preguntó esta vez algo asustada, temiendo lo que le iba a decir.

― Están discutiendo el caso de Phoebe, se va a tomar la decisión lo antes posible…si llegan a buen fallo, podrá seguir estudiando aquí hasta nuevo aviso, sino… ― Dijo fingiendo nuevamente, preocupación.

― ¿Sino…? ― Preguntó Prue, con el corazón latiendo a dos mil por hora, luchando por no salirse de su pecho y por mantener la calma.

― Tendrá que irse de la escuela Prudence: Si la decisión es que no debe cursar más sus estudios en la Golden School, va a tener que irse a buscar otro lugar donde estudiar ― Dijo sin tacto, observando como la cara de su alumna parecía desfigurarse un poco y tornarse pálida ― Aunque de preferencia, y como consejo personal, sería mejor que se olvidara de la escuela, la universidad, de los estudios en general; y se concentrara en su nuevo rol de madre, si es que puede, claro ― Finalizó sin ocultar lo mucho que disfrutaba que, si tenía suerte, al fin podría deshacerse de la tan rebelde Phoebe Halliwell.

* * *

**Bueno, lamento que este cap y el anterior hayan sido aburridos, pero espero recompensarlos pronto...¿Qué opinan?, ¿Alguna idea?, ¿Algún comentario? se acepta de todo!**

_Respuesta de review:_

**Dyego Halliwell:** Recibieron un "poquito" de su merecido...pero ahora las malas vienen más recargadas; aunque igual terminarán pagando de una manera u otra =) Espero que no me odies después de leer este cap; ¿Temporada 9? ¡Espero ansiosa! Si quieres ahí me mandas el piloto =) !

**latinbeauty008: **¡Gracias por todo tu apoyo! Espero que este capítulo te guste =)

**HaruchihaViiryY: **Jajaja, hace tiempo que no te ponía acá, ¡Gracias por todooooooo! 3 (Claro que es llegadora, es tuya!)


	26. El novio de Prue I

**Le quiero dar la bienvenida a latinbeauty008! Nueva lectora, que si tengo suerte, me ayudaría a traducir este fic =) ! Espero que funcione! (No te deje la bienvenida en la segunda parte del fic pasado por eso, porque era una segunda parte)**

**A todos los demás, ¡Hola! Espero que el capítulo pasado no los haya aburrido mucho, y que este compense en algo...el próximo se trae una confesión de una hermana a otra...¡Atentos!**

_Recuerden que tengo otro fic, el cual escribo junto a Vane-Chan6; es de Charmed, pueden encontrar el link directo a la historia haciendo clic en mi nickname (HalliwellMB), se llama **"Hasta que la sangre nos separe"**o siguiendo este link (fanfiction .net/~halliwellmb [Borren el espacio entre n y el .])_

_Recomendaciones de la autora: **Vane-chan6** (Entre algunos de Supernatural y El heredero de la oscuridad - Charmed), **bellaHerms22** (Tu y yo AU - Harry Potter) y **ViryFuusara** (Entre otros, ¿Qué puede más? - Naruto)_

* * *

**Capítulo 23, parte I: El novio de Prue.**

_La semana mínima había pasado lenta y estresantemente, pero la semana extra que habían tomado para finalmente entregarles una respuesta había sido insoportable y casi imposible de sobrellevar, ¿Y por qué se habían tardado más del plazo? Según la madre de Andy, quien también era parte del consejo, las votaciones habían sido estrechas y había terminado en un empate que debería solucionar el presidente de la junta, que para su mala suerte, era el mismísimo padre de de Danielle, Michelle y Camille Moore._

_Prue llegó a la escuela algo derrotada, la mirada de la subdirectora Ramirez no le daba buena espina._

― _¿Está...?_

― _Si, en su oficina, pasa ― Indicó apuntando la puerta con su mano derecha, sonriendo para tratar de darle algo de apoyo moral._

― _Gracias ― Respondió Prue balanceándose en sus pies, estirándose un poco antes de enferentarse a Smith. Ramirez sonrió otra vez y soltó un sincero "Buena suerte"._

_Prue le dio las gracias y tocó la puerta antes de entrar, y sin esperar una respuesta se dirigió hacia el asiento en donde se ubicó, sin esperar tampoco una invitación._

― _Bueno Prue, me gustaría que conversáramos ― Dijo la directora, con un poco disimulado cinismo._

― _A mi no ― Respondió con insolencia ― Vamos al punto ― Pidió aún más grosera, sonriéndole también con cinismo; por lo general, Prue respetaba a sus mayores, sobretodo a la directora, pero la actitud que esa mujer tenía hacia su hermana la enfermaba tanto que todos sus principios y buena educación se iba volando directo a su bolsillo._

― _Aunque estés aquí como apoderado, sigo siendo tu directora, Halliwell, y me debes respeto ― Corrigió entregándole el sobre._

_Prue rasgó el papel con una mezcla de nerviosismo y curiosidad, y estuvo a punto de leerlo, pero tenía tan mal presentimiento que decidió no darle la victoria a esa mujer ni a nadie._

― _Gracias ― Dijo saliendo de la sala sin despedirse, cerrando la puerta por fuera y dejando a Smith con un gran signo de interrogación en su cara._

_Ramirez la observó mirar con preocupación el sobre que tenía en sus manos, dudando de leerlo o no._

― _¿Ya leíste? ― Preguntó realmente interesada._

― _No ― Respondió algo cansada, pasando su mano por su frente, suspirando._

― _Sabes que si pudiera hacer algo por ustedes..._

― _Sé que lo haría ― sonrió Prue, con sinceridad ― Yo le agradezco todo lo que hizo después del escándalo que hicieron esas locas, si hubiera sido Smith..._

_Prue puso los ojos en blanco, con impotencia y Ramirez asintió despacio, sintiendo culpa._

― _Pero no pude evitar esto..._

― _Creo que con la plaga Moore en la escuela, hay muchas cosas lejos de nuestras manos ― Concluyó Prue ― pero gracias, de verdad._

_Ramirez sonrió de nuevo y Prue salió camino al auto. Condujo hasta el cementerio y se dirigió hasta las gravas de Penélope y Patricia Halliwell, sentía que necesitaba apoyo en ese momento difícil._

― _Aquí vamos ― Dijo sentada entre ambas lápidas._

_Terminó de rasgar el sobre y comenzó a leer lenta y pausadamente el documento, aunque lo primero era pura cordialidad y tecnicismos, nada interesante que le dijera algo._

_Siguió leyendo, sin saltarse una sola palabra, hasta llegar al final de la hoja:_

_"El consejo entonces, como decisión final, sentencia que la alumna Phoebe Marie Halliwell Bennet, no puede continuar sus estudios en la Golden School de forma permanente"._

Prue había tenido que contar esa historia al menos dos veces después de llegar a casa, otras tres mientras hablaba por teléfono con Andy, Sam y Hackett, y ahora, la estaba repitiendo al día siguiente en la casa de los Trudeau.

― En ninguna parte dice "Inapelable" ― Insistió la serñora Trudeau, sacándose sus lentes y acomodándolos en la mesa, junto a los anteojos de lectura de Prue.

― ¿Eso significa que aún hay oportunidades? ― Preguntó Phoebe tratando de sonar preocupada del asunto, aunque en realidad le diera lo mismo, su vida tenía factores más importantes que una simple escuela que la odiaba tanto como ella.

― Exacto ― Dijo Piper repasando el papel entre sus manos, de pie entre medio de las sillas de Prue y la dueña de casa.

― Interesante ― Murmuró Phoebe, concentrada en jugar con una pelotita de relajación, la cual pasaba de una mano a otra.

Estaba recostada sobre el sofá con los pies en alto sobre el brazo del sillón, tratando así de mejorar un poco su circulación y eliminar calambres en las piernas; con treinta y tres semanas recién iniciadas, casi no podía moverse bien, respirar o pasar más de una o dos horas sin ir al baño, por lo que no quería ni siquiera imaginar como estaría para inicios de la treinta y seis antes del parto. Apenas faltaban tres semanas para "El gran momento" y lo único que quería era tratar de ignorar ese hecho e imaginar que la separación no existiría o pasaría nunca, aunque supiera que no podría estar embarazada para siempre.

― Si vas a tener esa actitud, es mejor que no digas nada ― Le reprendió Prue en una advertencia ― Y más te vale cambiarla, porque la señora Trudeau te está haciendo un favor teniéndote en su casa para cuidarte mientras solucionamos esto, y no quiero que seas insolente, ¿De acuerdo?

― De acuerdo ― Suspiró de mala gana, volviendo a ponerle atención a la pelotita que saltaba de derecha a izquierda.

Jane apoyó su mano en el hombro de Prue, acariciándolo en forma de apoyo y le sonrió.

― Cielo, es una adolescente, no es nada fuera de lo normal ― Dijo buscando reconfortarla.

― Lo sé, pero adolescente o no, debe tener modales ― Respondió con dureza en su voz, siendo distraída por Piper.

― Se hace tarde _―_ Recordó, recogiendo sus anteojos de la mesa redonda del comedor _―_ ¿Dónde están Paige y Andy?

_― _Dijeron que iban a jugar a algo _― _Respondió Phoebe.

― En ese caso están en su cuarto, yo voy a buscarlos _―_ Dijo Jane poniéndose de pie despacio, pero Prue la hizo sentar otra vez.

― No, Piper va a ir _―_ Dijo en una orden.

La susodicha la miró con una cara de molestia, enojada por lo mandona que se estaba comportando últimamente, o más bien, lo dictadora, porque mandona había sido siempre, pero ahora se le estaba pasando la mano.

― ¿Piper, podrías por favor ir a ver? _―_ Dijo ella en voz alta_―_ ¡Por su puesto!, será un gusto _―_ Continuó rodando los ojos y encaminándose hasta la habitación de Andy en el piso de arriba.

― Por la derecha, por la derecha, ¡Por la derecha! _―_ Gritaba Paige emocionada, apretando con fuerza los botones del joystick.

― ¡Eso intento! _―_ Replicaba Andy, viendo como al fin estaba avanzando en esa etapa del vídeo juego en la cual había estado detenido casi un mes, antes de la ayuda de Paige.

― ¡Una vez más! _―_ Gritó concentrada en esquivar las bombas que lanzaba la máquina hacia su personaje.

Piper rió para sus adentros al verlos moverse físicamente, como si estuvieran dentro de la máquina: saltando en sus asiento, esquivando y moviendo la cabeza, como si eso fuera a servir de algo al final.

― De acuerdo, demasiada acción ante de las 08:00 A.M, arriba, Prue nos espera para llevarnos a clases _―_ Dijo mirando a Paige _―_ Y tu mamá nos espera a almorzar en tu casa _―_ Continuó mirando esta vez a Andy, pero parecía que ninguno de los dos la estaba escuchando.

― ¡Ya casi, ya casi! _―_ Chilló Andy emocionado al ver que en pocos segundos la etapa sería superada, y eso que era solamente el primer intento de Paige para lograrlo.

― Soy una maestra _―_ Dijo Paige enorgullecida, maniobrando concentradísima en la nave.

― Ok, suficiente _―_ Dijo Piper mirando su reloj _―_ Si no hago esto, llegaremos tarde, lo siento _―_ Dijo en voz alta, sabiendo que posiblemente ocasionaría la tercera guerra mundial con la siguiente acción: Se paró frente a la pantalla del televisor y la apagó en el acto.

Las caras de Paige y Andy mostraron su impresión al abrir los ojos a más no poder al mismo tiempo que la boca.

― ¿Qué? _―_ Gritó Andy desencajado.

― ¡Qué hiciste Piper! _―_ Relcamó Paige sin poder creer lo que había visto, viendo como Andy corría a prender la pantalla y se golpeaba la frente al notar que decía "Game Over".

― Se hace tarde, ninguno me escuchaba, ¡Algo tenía que hacer! _―_ Se defendió tratando de no reírse en la cara de sus amigos, quienes aún la miraban sin poder procesar nada.

― ¡Nos faltaba un segundo Piper, UN SEGUNDO! _―_ Repitió Andy golpeándose la frente con frustración otra vez.

― Me vengaré _―_ Aseguró Paige amenazándola con el dedo _―_ No te preocupes Andy, pronto pasaremos esa etapa y Piper no estará ahí para detenerlo _―_ Prometió hablando como jefe de la milicia.

― Entendido Señor _―_ Aseguró Andy, cuadrándose frente a ella, siguiéndole el juego.

― Descansa, Trudeau _―_ Dijo Paige permitiéndole bajar, mientras corría iba tras él en busca de sus mochilas.

Piper se quedó de pie en la mitad del cuarto, mirando desconcertada hacia la pantalla prendida con sonidos de guerra.

― ¿Ah? _―_ Se preguntó en voz alta, levantando una ceja confundida _―_ Están completamente locos _―_ Se dijo a si misma, sin querer comprender como podía ser tanto el fanatismo por ese juego de acción.

_― _Entonces los espero a almorzar a todos, si quieren pueden traer a Sam, Glenn y Leo_―_ Añadió la Sra. Trudeau, despidiéndose con un beso de Andy, quien se limpió la mejilla y se quejó, causando una risita en Prue.

_― _¡Se hace tarde Piper!_― _Llamó Prue, sin notar que venía bajando la escalera.

_― _Lo sé_._

_― _Volvemos a la hora de almuerzo, pórtate bien, sé educada, no hagas problemas..._― _Comenzó a decir Prue, mientras Phoebe la ignoraba_― _Te estoy hablando y cuando lo hago me gusta que me escuches.

Phoebe le dirigió una mirada altanera y Prue se contuvo de gritar solamente porque Paige estaba mirando algo perturbada.

_― _Gracias_― _Dijo a Jane y salió de la casa seguida de Paige, Piper y Andy.

La mamá de Andy estiró el mantel de la mesa y luego volteó a Phoebe, quien parecía intentar volverse a dormir. Durante el tiempo en que el consejo había ocupado tomando la decisión había continuado con su asistencia regular a clases, pero ahora que no podía ir, Jane se había ofrecido a cuidarla en casa, por cualquier cosa.

_― _Bueno Phoebe, ¿Qué quieres hacer? _―_ Preguntó con amabilidad.

― Nada en realidad _―_ Respondió sin querer sonar maleducada, pero era cierto.

Jane asintió y se dio unas vueltas por el comedor, mientras Phoebe comenzaba a desenrollar los audífonos de su MP3, de esa forma nadie le preguntaría nada y ella podría intentar dormirse si es que encontraba alguna posición cómoda para hacerlo; el tamaño de su vientre cada vez era más insoportable. La mujer notó los intentos de la chica en acomodarse, al verla dar dos o tres vueltas por el sofá antes de quedarse quieta.

― Falta poco, ¿Estás ansiosa? _―_ Preguntó Jane, Phoebe la miró sin entender. La mamá de Andy se tocó el vientre y Phoebe asintió.

― Si, poco, el 16 de abril _―_ Respondió un poco incómoda y cortante, esa mujer era como una segunda madre para todas ellas, de hecho, era la madrina de todas, pero aún así se sentía demasiado extraña sobre si misma como para hablar con nadie.

― Estuve conversando con Andy el otro día _―_ Continuó ella _―_ Me dijo que Prue le había contado que tenías en mente, no conservarlos.

― Es cierto _― _Respondió cortante.

― ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

― Claro _―_ Dijo Phoebe, pero no respondió, notando lo antipática que estaba siendo, pero sin tener intenciones de cambiar su actitud.

Jane evitó suspirar y prosiguió en su intento, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza la nueva relación entre Prue y Phoebe, la cual comenzaba a parecerse cada vez más a la de la misma y Penny; le preocupaba la nueva faceta de Prudence, no podía ocultarlo, pero también el brutal retroceso de su hermana menor.

― ¿Por qué?_― _Insistió empezando a irritar a Phoebe.

― No se puede ser tan egoísta en la vida _―_ Explicó _―_ Hay cosas que no puedo darles, es la mejor decisión _―_ Finalizó poniéndose sus audífonos, queriendo evitar conversar más.

Jane no dijo nada y se limitó a observarla, la tristeza en los ojos de Phoebe ocultaban algo más que esa fría y memorizada respuesta. Se preguntaba a dónde había ido esa adorable y traviesa niñita que solía ser en su infancia, se preguntaba también en qué momento se había transformado en eso y como fue que nadie logró salvarla del destino en el que había acabado. Sabía de todas formas, que esa persona seguía ahí, y que esa actitud no era más que un falso disfraz para ocultar su miedo y alguna otra cosa que le estaba pasando...¿Pero como averiguar qué era?

Entre tanto, en la escuela, Piper, Leo, Michelle, Taylor, Fray y otros más del grado corrían por la cancha en las clases de educación física.

Piper se detuvo un instante y se orilló hacia las gradas, Leo le hizo una señal mientras seguía corriendo y gritó:

― ¿Todo bien?

Piper asintió con un guiño y le indicó sus cordones, luego se agachó para abrocharse los zapatos.

― ¿Sabes algo? ― Le preguntó Michelle deteniéndose justo a su lado, fingiendo amarrar también sus zapatillas.

Piper no respondió y se aguantó las ganas de hundirle la cara en la tierra, aún tenía algunas marcas de rasguños y uno que otro moretón después de los golpes que le había dado, sobretodo el de la mejilla izquierda que había recibido el impacto cuando se cayó de cara al suelo.

― Yo puedo hacer que esto termine bien para Freebe ― Dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

Piper desvió su mirada con curiosidad, algo desconfiada: Sabía que de ella no podía venir nada bueno, pero también sabía que le iba a proponer algo en lo que al menos podría reflexionar.

― Ustedes pueden apelar, y yo puedo hablar con papá, tu sabes, es el presidente del consejo...él haría lo que fuera por su dulce hijita ― Continuó pestañeando repetidas veces, sintiendo como la vista de Leo se mantenía fija en ambas, como preparándose en el caso de que intentara algo.

― ¿Qué estás tramando? ― Preguntó Piper acomodando sus manos en cada costado de su cadera, mirándola a los ojos, inspeccionando para encontrar algo que nunca vio.

― Si quieres mi ayuda, vas a tener que hacer algo por mí _―_ Agregó con aire suficiente, feliz de haber conseguido su atención _―_ No se puede recibir sin dar algo a cambio.

― ¿Qué quieres, Michelle? _―_ Preguntó Piper, cruzándose de brazos, acercándose a ella tratando de demostrarle seguridad.

― Quiero que termines con Leo, tan simple como eso _―_ Finalizó riéndose y dándole un amistoso y cínico topón en el hombro. Piper respiró profundamente, esa chica jamás se iba a aburrir de arrastrare por alguien que no sentía nada por ella.

Piper la miró con cara de burla y simplemente negó riéndose despacio, ¿Creía que solamente porque era su deseo iba a ir y terminar con él?; estaba loca.

― Vamos Piper, ¿De verdad sigues pensando que él es tu príncipe azul? ― Preguntó ampliando su perfecta sonrisa, llamando la atención de Piper ― Hay ciertos sapos que no se transforman nunca, linda...y dime, ¿Qué tienes tú que pueda ver en ti y no en mi? ― Le dijo parándose frente a ella, tratando de intimidarla y aprovechando que Leo parecía haber sido llamado por el maestro y ya no podía verlas.

― No voy a perder mi tiempo contigo ― Contestó Piper, dando la vuelta para irse, pero Michelle la retuvo.

― Cariño, él va a ser uno de los campeones en la liga el año que entra ― Piper la miró con confusión ― ¿No sabías? Bueno, nadie lo sabía, excepto algunos pocos de los equipos...con razón no tenías idea, pero ahora mismo el maestro le está por decir que va a ser parte de los mejores y que pronto se convertirá en alguien más popular de lo que incluso es ahora y no nota...¿Has visto alguna vez a un futbolista de la escuela saliendo con...la esposa de frankenstain? ― Le preguntó con una sonrisa miserable ― ¡Por favor, mírate! No eres nada en comparación mía, obsérvame y date cuenta de que estás frente a una animadora ― Dijo sonriendo de nuevo, mostrándole sus blancos dientes ― Nosotras somos glamorosas, bonitas...estamos en buena forma... ― Insinuó apuntando la panza que la chica no tenía, pero sabía que estaba enferma y que sería fácil de sicosear.

Piper miró hacia abajo, siguiendo su mano y se fijó en que apuntaba directo a, a su opinión, su grasosa barriga. Quiso esconderla y ponerse su chaqueta encima para que nadie más pudiera verla y reírse de ella, pero sería darle una victoria a la alta y hermosa chica que tenía al frente, y no quería hacerlo.

― ¿Ya entraste en razón? ― Le preguntó, notando la cara pálida y afligida en su contrincante.

― Eres una perra ― Respondió Piper con ira en sus labios, mirándola con pesar.

― Bueno ― Concluyó Michelle, haciéndose la desinteresada ― si no te importa ayudar a que tu hermanita se re inserte en la sociedad y no termine en un prostíbulo, y quieres cargar con el peso de complicarle más la vida a Prue por envidiarla por ser todo lo que tu quieres y no puedes... _―_ Continuó encogiéndose de hombros, mirando para otra parte, comenzando a trotar lejos de ella y de vuelta al círculo de trote.

Piper se quedó de pie, observándola partir con la gracia y elegancia de toda animadora, la misma que ella no tenía. Se recostó en el piso y comenzó a hacer algunos abdominales para aprovechar el tiempo y no quedar como idiota delante de todos sin hacer nada y mirando a un punto fijo. Tenía ganas de llorar, tenía ganas de morir...todo lo que Michelle había dicho era cierto, era cierto y ella había tratado de omitirlo durante mucho tiempo, pero pareciera que ya no podría seguir haciéndolo ahora que todo había cambiado tanto...si bien, Leo siempre había sido alguien popular y muy atractivo para las chicas desde que había entrado a la escuela, ahora era diferente...ahora era parte del equipo de fútbol y tendría que empezar a codearse con la gente de su mismo nivel; léase otras animadoras y jugadores y ella no encajaba en ningún otro puesto que no fuera el de cerebrito nerd y frankenpiper...pero, ¿No se estaría emocionando mucho?, ¿Quién le había dicho que podían durar tanto como para seguir juntos en el septiembre próximo? Tenía que ser demasiado ilusa para siquiera imaginarlo, alguien como Leo y alguien como ella...juntos no llegarían muy lejos...menos cuando ella era lo que era...una mal nacida bulimaréxica que echaba toda su vida por la borda por ser una cobarde y una lacra social.

Sintió entonces, como varios chicos y chicas se pusieron cerca de ella para empezar a hacer abdominales, mientras unos pocos se quedaban conversando con Peterson y Collins, posiblemente acerca de los equipos, ya que eran los únicos que no estaban ejercitando con los demás. Fijó su mirada en Leo, quien parecía estar recibiendo la noticia de que iba a estar en el grupo, algo no nuevo para ella después de que Michelle le hubiese dicho un par de minutos antes; de paso, miró hacia un lado y observó a la chica muy cerca de él, incluso, felicitándolo por haber entrado y éste recibiendo su saludo dentro de su entusiasmo.

Una chispita de duda atacó el corazón de Piper, haciéndole ver que no se veían para nada mal ellos dos juntos, y que quizás, podrían encajar como el príncipe y la princesa que ella (Piper) y él no eran. Se detuvo a pensar en lo que Michelle había dicho y notó que quizás...sólo tal ves, si terminaba con Leo las cosas mejoraran para Phoebe, de paso para Prue y Paige...incluso para el mismo Leo. Phoebe necesitaba algo que la impulsara a volver al camino correcto, y eso podría ser una nueva oportunidad en la escuela...eso también sería una buena oportunidad que afectaría directamente a sus sobrinos en un futuro próximo; le quitaría un peso a Prue de encima y la ayudaría a cumplir la promesa de Paige, ayudándola a formar estabilidad en su vida y, por otra parte, liberaría definitivamente a Leo de una psiquiátrica como ella, que en lo único que podía pensar aparte de todas esas confusiones mentales, era en lo mucho que deseaba que sus huesos chocaran con el piso sin que una capa de grasa evitara ese contacto...ella lo amaba y era cierto, por eso quería que fuera feliz...porque ella, ¿Qué podía darle ella más que problemas?...era tan poca cosa...su familia y su chico merecían ser felices, y si eso tenía que costarle aquél sacrificio lo haría, al fin y al cabo, sabía que Leo jamás sería feliz con ella...por mucho que para si, su vida hubiese comenzado a tomar real sentido el día en que habló por primera vez con él.

Prue y Sam estaban en la biblioteca, en la parte más alejada de todos; el lugar ya les brindaba la suficiente privacidad por tratarse de una biblioteca, los adolescentes no solían ir voluntariamente a encerrarse a las bibliotecas cuando tenían una hora libre antes de la siguiente clase.

― Apelar _―_ Repitió Sam con una ceja alzada.

― Si.

― ¿Tienes claro que vas a necesitar mucho más que una apelación para lograr algo?, mientras Eugene Moore sea el presidente de la junta, y mientras las hermanitas del diablo Moore sean sus hijas, no hay ningún tipo de apelación que valga.

― Lo sé _―_ Resopló Prue despejando su flequillo, con su cabeza apoyada en sus manos _―_ pero no voy a darle la espalda a Phoebe así como así, no sin antes intentarlo ― Continuó mirándola con seriedad y un deje de confusión.

― No creo que le estés dando la espalda Prue, haces más cosas por ella que cualquier otro hermano ― Le hizo ver Sam, algo estresada por la tensa situación familiar que llevaba viviendo su amiga desde la enfermedad de Penny.

― Y aún así no consigo que lo comprenda ― Se quejó acomodándose hacia atrás en la silla, levantando los pies en el aire solamente por ocio.

― ¿Aún quiere dar en adopción? ― Preguntó en un susurro.

― Si... ― Respondió arrugando la nariz, sin querer admitir su respuesta.

― Tranquila, ya vas a ver que va a arrepentirse.

― No voy a confiarme, en el caso de que al final decida entregarlos, no podré hacer nada si no tengo un plan B en marcha ― Dijo convencida, tomando lápiz y papel para fingir que hacía algo al ver pasar a la bibliotecaria buscando algo en un estante cercano.

― ¿De qué hablas Prue?, ¿En qué estás pensando? ― Susurró Sam, acercándose al centro de la mesa para no tener que hablar tan fuerte y aún así ser escuchada.

― Ayer hablé con el médico de Pheebs ― dijo en un murmullo.

― ¿Y...?

― Hay una manera de que yo pueda..."evitar" que Phoebe haga esa locura.

― ¡Genial!, ¿Cuál? ― Exclamó alegremente, recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación de la bibliotecaria, quien después de observarlas leer un rato se marchó.

― Puedo pedir la tutoría de los niños, o adoptarlos yo ― Continuó Prue al verla partir, provocando que Samantha levantara una ceja y comentara:

― Wow, Prue, eso es un montón de responsabilidad, ¿Se puede hacer ese trámite tan fácil? ― Le preguntó emocionada.

― No _―_ Aseguró negando rotundamente, cambiando su expresión a una seria y algo fría.

― ¿Entonces...? ― Comenzó a preguntar, agitando su mano derecha en señal de esperar a que continuara con el relato de su idea.

Prue inhaló profundamente y exhaló el aire lenta y pausadamente antes de volver a mirarla, echa un remolino de emociones y sentimientos extraños que no lograba explicar y solía descargar en su duro tono de voz y las reprimendas y órdenes a las cuales se había dedicado las últimas semanas.

― Voy a casarme con Hackett, Sam ― Confesó finalmente, viendo como el rostro de su amiga cambiaba de una expresión curiosa a una divertida, preparada para ponerse a reír, pero la expresión de Prue la hizo dudar de que fuera una broma.

― ¿Qué tú qué? ― Preguntó abriendo los ojos y gritando en un susurro ― ¿Te pidió matrimonio?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

― No me pidió nada Samantha, yo voy a pedírselo ― Corrigió rodando los ojos, la chica que tenía en frente parecía pasar demasiados ideas antes de analizar lo que pasaba en realidad.

― Eso de que las mujeres toman la iniciativa en el siglo 21 parece ser verdad.

― Deja de hablar tonterías, esto es serio: Al casarme con Hackett soy la candidata perfecta para que el gobierno me los entregue.

Sam abrió la boca como hace mucho no hacía y la observó esperando a que le dijera que era un chiste, una broma de mal gusto, pero eso nunca pasó. Prue tensó su rostro, dándose cuenta de que lo que estaba diciendo era totalmente absurdo y digno de una teleserie mexicana, pero no tenía otra opción y eso, también lo tenía claro.

― ¿Vas a casarte porque a Phoebe se le dio la gana? _―_ Preguntó finalmente, aún sorprendida _―_ ¿Te volviste completamente loca?

― No, no me volví loca, pero si yo no lo hago...

Sam la interrumpió realmente enojada, ¿Cómo podía tomar una decisión tan seria así de fácil?, ¿Tan a la ligera?, ¿Acaso se había golpeado la cabeza contra el suelo antes de desayunar? Su mejor amiga iba a cometer el peor error de su vida y parecía no haberse dado cuenta de eso.

― Prue, te estás sacrificando demasiado por ella y no veo que lo esté notando o entienda lo importante que...

― ¡Ya basta Sam!_― _Interfirió sin dejarla hablar, viéndola cruzarse de brazos y también algo lastimada, por lo que suavizó el tono de su voz, sin quitarle decisión y seguridad _― _Sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo, y no te estoy pidiendo permiso, solamente te estoy contando que voy a hacer, y como mi mejor amiga no espero otra cosa que un poco de apoyo.

Sam se echó para atrás en la silla y desvió su mirada, aún molesta, aunque en cierta parte Prue tenía razón...ella era su mejor amiga y debía apoyarla, y sabía que la chica que tenía en frente podría ser cualquier cosa, menos tonta y que la decisión debía haber sido pensada unas quinientas mil millones de veces antes de ser publicada, sobretodo con esa seguridad.

― ¿Qué pasará con Andy? ― Preguntó esta vez, recordando el hecho de que el mejor amigo de ambas había gritado en el patio que Prue era la chica que le gustaba y, de paso, había terminado frente a Taylor delante de todos.

Prue resopló otra vez, y ocultó su cara bajo sus manos, sobándose los ojos.

― No sé como decírselo... ― Dijo despacio, dejando que su amiga percibiera la angustia en su voz.

― Él te quiere _―_ Le recordó Sam cariñosamente, acariciando su cabello desde su posición _―_ Y yo sé que tu...

― No lo digas _―_ Le pidió afligida, hundiéndose más en si misma.

Sam sonrió con tristeza, estaba hablando con la mujer más valiente que había conocido alguna vez, alguien que estaba dando todo lo que tenía por la gente que amaba...pensaba en si misma y sabía que jamás podría hacer algo tan honorable como lo que Prue pensaba en hacer pronto, esperaba por eso, que se encontrara alguna otra solución o/y que Phoebe se arrepintiera...alguien tan buena y de corazón tan puro como Pruedence merecía ser feliz.

― Hablaré con Hackett esta tarde, y luego será tiempo de decirle a Andy... ― Concluyó reacomodándose en su silla, suspirando con pesadez; ahora que contaba todo el plan en voz alta, por primera vez, se había convertido en algo real y tangible que tendría que enfrentar antes de lo que le gustaría.

― Si quieres llorar puedes hacerlo _―_ Dijo Sam tomando su mano.

― No _―_ Aseguró Prue, soltándola y abriendo uno de sus libros _―_ He gastado demasiadas lágrimas y no arreglan nada...lo único que sé es que no quiero ver mal a Andy por culpa mía...ni siquiera hemos hablado de su declaración...

― Se le va a partir el corazón, pero no creo que no sepas como va a sentirse...o que esté muy alejado de como te sientes ahora ― Sugirió Sam, leyendo el dolor que proyectaba Prue en cada fibra de su ser, uno que a pesar de que trataba de ocultar del mundo, jamás podría hacerlo de ella...Sam era la única persona en la que, a veces, podía ser natural y una persona normal, con miedos, dudas e inseguridades...la única persona aparte de su difunta abuela antes de que enfermara, y la única persona que le quedaría después de perder a Andy.

Piper miró para todas direcciones, fijándose en que Leo parecía distraído por el maestro Collins otra vez. Aprovechó la instancia para correr rápido y acercarse a Michelle, quien parecía estar haciendo los abdominales que la maestra les había mandado a hacer.

― Lo haré _―_ Dijo llamando su atención, mirando hacia abajo.

Michelle sonrió ampliamente y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Taylor, quien se alejó de ella y cedió su lugar a Piper; ésta se sentó a sus pies y los sujetó mientras fingía contar cuántos ejercicios llevaba hechos.

_―_ Tienes hasta esta tarde _―_ Especificó cuando sus miradas se encontraron, volviendo a bajar la cabeza y poniéndose de pie _―_ Un gusto hacer negocios contigo, Piper Halliwell _―_ Dijo sonriéndole burlonamente, dándose la vuelta hasta el camerino de las chicas.

― ¿Te dijo algo? _―_ Preguntó Leo acercándose a Piper, quien aún estaba detenida de pie y sin hacer nada.

― Nada que te importe _―_ Respondió groseramente, sintiendo como la respuesta le dolía más a ella que a él, pero tenía que partir el término de su relación de una forma u otra, una pelea era lo óptimo...pero sacar de quicio a Leo tendría que probar varias veces, tenía demasiada paciencia, sobretodo con ella...y esa era la razón por la que lo amaba tanto, la misma razón por la que no merecía estar con alguien tan lindo.

Él frunció el ceño, y le tomó la mano, la cual Piper estuvo a punto de rechazar, pero su corazón no le permitió hacerlo.

― ¿Qué hablaste con Collins? _―_ Preguntó tratando de desviar su atención, sabiendo que no tendría que ponerle atención si ya se había enterado de las noticias.

Leo rodó los ojos sin que ella lo notara, sabiendo que algo importante o de mal gusto tuvo que haber dicho Michelle y ella no quería contarle, pero también sabía que por mucho que la intentara obligar no iba a conseguir una sola palabra de su boca, por lo que no la contradijo y le respondió:

― Dijo... ¡Dijo que estoy dentro! ― Celebró sonriendo abiertamente, esperándose un abrazo, un beso, una felicitación o lo que fuera de parte de ella, pero no llegó.

― ¿Dentro? _―_ Preguntó Piper distraída, ahogando la angustia y las ganas de llorar, no quería dejar a Leo...pero él merecía algo mejor, mucho mejor.

― Soy parte de los novatos de la liga de fútbol de la escuela, tengo que ir a entrenamientos cada fin de semana y el próximo año reemplazo a los que se gradúan _―_ Explicó, sin poder ocultar su emoción y orgullo por el hecho; no se había ganado el puesto por nada, había trabajado y se había esforzado por conseguirlo y, ahora, el lugar era suyo y ¿Quién sabe?, si tenía suerte podría terminar siendo el capitán.

― ¡Vaya! _―_ Sonrió feliz por él al ver la complacida sonrisa en su rostro, riéndose en un reflejo y a segundos de abrazarlo, pero se arrepintió.

― ¡Mujeres, adentro! _―_ Gritó Peterson indicando la escuela, y el camino al gimnasio_―_ ¡Es hora de voleibol!

― ¡Chicos, al centro! _―_ Ordenó Collins, tocando su silbato _―_ Quiero que se formen, quedan dos espacios para novatos y si tienen suerte, uno de ustedes puede ingresar.

Las instrucciones de los maestros terminaron la poco comunicativa conversación entre Leo y Piper, y mientras este trotaba preguntándose que pasaba esta vez, ella hacía lo posible por aguantar sus lágrimas hasta llegar a casa, distrayéndose al jugar con la cadena de oro que siempre llevaba consigo, regalo de su madre, que la ayudaba a entretenerse un poco.

Dentro de la escuela, en uno de los salones del segundo piso, Paige estaba contándole a sus amigos y a Glenn lo impresionante que había estado esa mañana en la casa de Andy, respecto al juego de vídeo.

― Y entonces _―_ Dijo con la atención de varios de sus compañeros encima, haciendo gestos con sus manos y con voz de ultratumba _―_ Llegó mi hermana y apagó la tele, ¿Pueden creerlo? _― _Comunicó rompiendo la magia de su relato y recibiendo ciertos abucheos contra la "desalmada" que había apagado el televisor.

― ¿Y qué hiciste? _―_ Le preguntó una de las chicas, molesta por el final de la historia.

― Aparte de gritar _― _Aclaró recibiendo gestos comprensivos _―_ Bajar al auto, Prue estaba histérica, como siempre.

― Yo la hubiera matado en el instante _―_ Insistió otro chico, sentado con las piernas abiertas, abrazando el respaldo de la silla.

― ¡Los de atrás! _―_ Dijo la maestra de Español con severidad _―_ Espero que su conversación sea en español, y que estén estudiando para el examen de la próxima semana _―_ Añadió mirando al grupo de Paige, quienes asintieron y en su mayoría pronunciaron "Si maestra" lo más perfecto que pudieron para sacársela de encima.

― Y yo también, pero bueno, Piper es Piper, no entiende de estas cosas, ¿Verdad Glenn? _―_ Preguntó mirando a su derecha, notando que de un instante a otro ya no estaba _―_ ¿Glenn? _―_ Preguntó de nuevo, mirando a su alrededor, tratando de ubicarlo: estaban en clases, no podía estar tan lejos.

― Ahí está, con Carmen _―_ Dijo una de sus amigas, apuntando hasta el final del salón _―_ Se ven bien juntos, ¿No crees?

Paige miró hacia atrás, con la mandíbula apretada, y observó algo desconfiada la nueva amistad y cercanía entre Glenn y Carmen; por alguna razón no le agradaba que esa chica estuviera tan cerca de él y que además, que mientras todos le ponían atención a su historia él ni siquiera hubiese estado presente para escucharla...pero ya pasaría, debía ser una conversación llana y simple, quizás de una tarea o tal ves le estaba pidiendo prestado el sacapuntas; como fuera, en pocas horas habría pasado como si jamás hubiera existido. Sí, solamente tenía que esperar...

Phoebe seguía recostada en el sillón, algo adormilada, como la mayoría del tiempo desde hace unos días; prefería dormir, ver televisión o estar distraída antes de sentarse a pensar en su decisión o sobre Hackett, sabía que aún no lo había analizado lo suficiente como para que le doliera demasiado, pero también sabía que ocultarse a si misma sus sentimientos le estaba provocando ese tan detestable cambio de actitud que con suerte ella podía soportar.

― Voy a entregar la apelación a la escuela, no tardaré, ¿Vas conmigo o me esperas en casa? _―_ Preguntó Jane, sacándola de su trance con una suave sacudida.

La chica se restregó los ojos, fingiendo despertar y bostezó un par de veces, para luego re acomodarse y responder:

― Eh... puedo quedarme aquí, no se preocupe, gracias _―_ Concluyó volviendo a cerrar los ojos, prendiendo su MP3 para tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Jane suspiró y pensó en sentarse a hablar con ella, lo más probable era que con la histeria general que rondaba la casa, nadie se hubiese detenido un par de segundos a conversar con ella acerca de lo que le estaba pasando, pero la niña dio una vuelta, dándole la espalda y se acurrucó en la manta que horas antes su madrina le había puesto encima, por lo que desistió de su intento y salió de la casa camino a la escuela, en donde Leo ya había salido del vestuario de chicos y ahora esperaba en las bancas de afuera a que su novia también lo hiciera.

Ya habían salido casi todas las chicas del camerino, pero no había ninguna señal de Piper, lo cual era extraño, ya que siempre era una de las primeras en salir.

― ¿No te pudiste demorar un poco más? _―_ Preguntó Leo en broma cuando la vio pasar frente a él cabizbaja, pero ella siguió caminando de largo, ignorándolo.

El timbre del recreo les indicó que al fin eran libres por un periodo de quince minutos, y la mayoría no se hizo esperar para salir de su salón y/o ir a comprar al kiosco algo de comida, como Piper.

― ¿A dónde vas? _―_ Preguntó siguiendo su acelerado paso, colgándose el bolso deportivo de su novia al hombro, como dulce detalle que no pasó por alto por ella, ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle las cosas más difíciles, siendo tan lindo y atento?

― Al kiosco _―_ Respondió cortante, poniéndose delante de todos y siendo aplastada durante su intento de comprar algo.

Leo suspiró pesadamente y maldijo para sus adentros: algo andaba mal otra vez, y la verdad, le estaba empezando a cansar todo ese asunto de tiras y aflojas constantes.

Después de esperarla un poco, ocupando su tiempo jugando con una moneda que tenía en su mano, Piper salió con la chaqueta de su buzo llena de dulces y se dirigió nuevamente a las gradas para sentarse a comerlos tan rápido como cuando pasaba la aspiradora por un cuarto sin limpiar.

Leo la siguió, como patito a su dueño y se detuvo de pie a observar como comenzaba a abrir paquetes de cosas y, sin siquiera observar qué eran o mascar más de dos veces, terminaba tragándoselas.

― ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? _―_ Le preguntó bastante enfadado, después de observarla comer sin parar un solo segundo.

― Como _―_ Respondió con la boca sucia con chocolate y caramelo.

― Si, lo veo _―_ Respondió con sarcasmo_―_ ¿Pero por qué?, Digo, ¿Por qué así? Sabes perfectamente que esto está mal ― Le reprendió, tratando de tomar algunas golosinas y guardarlas para más tarde u otro día.

El firme agarre de la mano de Piper a su muñeca fue lo que terminó por preocuparlo, parecía casi un robot entrenado para matar: Sus dedos estaban enterrándose en su brazo con fuerza, su mirada parecía una mezcla entre ira y tristeza, y lo tensa que estaba su cara le decía que el asunto era serio. Con un movimiento rápido se soltó de ella y la miró ciertamente lastimado. Piper dejó de observarlo y volvió a la chatarra.

― Lo estoy haciendo porque estoy triste, deprimida y sola ― Respondió notando la cara de aflicción de Leo al escuchar la palabra "sola" tan marcadamente ― Esto es lo único que me mantiene en pie cuando lo necesito, sin quejas, sin críticas, sin comentarios ni preguntas tontas.

― Sola... _―_ Murmuró Leo, asintiendo despacio, juntando fuerzas para no largarse y golpear la primera cosa que tuviera cerca.

― Sola claro, ahora que lo único que va a importarte será tu fútbol y yo quedaré de lado _―_ Reafirmó, sintiendo una punzada en el corazón ante la mentira tan grande y horrible que le estaba diciendo; odiándose por lo cruel e insensible que estaba siendo, pero era la única manera de alejarlo de ahí.

Leo puso cara de confusión y decidió irse antes de seguir escuchando idioteces, si había algo que odiaba en Piper era única y exclusivamente cuando empezaba con ese tipo de actitudes, pero no podía ocultar que el miedo de una latente recaída estaba siempre presente en su cabeza.

― ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? _―_ Preguntó ofendido, antes de partir, al menos podía darle el beneficio de la duda o de pedirle ayuda.

― Si _―_ Dijo con frialdad, causando un deje de esperanzas en el chico, y un leve titubeo en su misma _―_ Vete. Tanta amabilidad y esa estupidez de creer que vas a lograr cambiarme con tu "amor", me da...simplemente asco _―_ Puntualizó canalizando su odio hacia Michelle a las palabras que le decía a Leo, esperando no herirlo demasiado, pero si lo suficiente para que se fuera.

― De acuerdo, si no vas a escucharme me voy _―_ Suspiró, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía en pedazos al verla en ese estado, porque él la amaba...porque él sabía que esa no era Piper, esa actitud era totalmente irracional, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza; habían estado abrazados, besándose y riéndose dos horas antes, y ahora parecían estar estancados en una suerte de universo paralelo donde ella lo odiaba y él no comprendía una palabra de su boca.

Piper cerró los ojos, y empezó a comer con más fuerza y velocidad, distrayendo su mente en la mezcla de sabores y olores que tenía cerca, tratando de omitir todo sonido o sensación que le hiciera ver que aún tenía a Leo cerca.

― ¡Vete! _―_ Chilló al sentir que él intentaba besarla antes de irse, provocando que diera un ligero salto ante lo inexplicable de su reacción.

― Cuando tengas ganas de hablar, me avisas.

― Vas a morir esperando _―_ Le dijo mientras veía como se alejaba de ella, a pasos lentos y firmes, pesados _― _¡Eso no va a pasar! _―_ Insistió sin que Leo mirara atrás, y que sólo apretase sus labios para no gritarle alguna cosa de la que fuera a arrepentirse _―_ ¡Tu y yo...! ― Titubeó, sintiendo como el pecho le quemaba producto del dolor y de lo mucho que estaba odiándose a si misma ahora ― ¡Tu y yo...ter...terminamos! _―_ Gritó apenas pudiendo terminar esa oración.

Leo se detuvo en seco y volteó a mirarla, parecía temblando, algo confundida y no muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo, pero al ver sus ojos pudo ver cierto deje de convicción que no supo interpretar, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

El mundo dejó de girar durante unos instantes para ambos, quienes solamente se miraron, uno más confundido y enojado que el otro.

― ¿Eso es lo que de verdad quieres? _―_ Atinó a preguntar Leo, después de unos segundos sin pensar en nada.

Piper tardó en responder. Tragó saliva y lo miró con seriedad, con una frialdad que solía reservarse para ella misma y con claro mecanismo en su voz rectificó:

― Sí.

Ambas miradas se conectaron, perdidas en un lugar en donde nadie más existía, donde ni siquiera el sonido del timbre para regresar a clases los tocó. Leo se devolvió sobre sus pasos, percibiendo un leve movimiento nervioso en Piper y se agachó frente a ella, sin perder de vista sus inexpresivos ojos.

― Dímelo a los ojos; si quieres que te crea esa mentira, dímelo de frente _―_ Exigió tomando su barbilla con delicadeza, quitándole toda posibilidad de desviar su rostro a otra parte.

Piper lo miró con timidez, ocultando un temblor cuando sintió su mano sobre su piel y cambió la pregunta mentalmente a "¿Me amas y me estás mintiendo porque eres la persona más imbécil que ha pisado la tierra?", con el fin de hacerse creer a si misma que no estaba mintiéndole:

― Sí _―_ Repitió, ahogando un gemido.

― Dímelo ― Insistió Leo, no contento con la respuesta, como actriz, mejor se quedaba como la cabeza de los mejores promedios del colegio.

― Leo, quiero que tú y yo terminemos ― Repitió con seguridad.

― No es verdad, yo te amo y tu a mí ― Leo se acercó más y tomó su cara entre ambas manos, obligándola a mirarlo en todo instante, a confesarle lo que pasaba ― ¿Esto tiene que ver con Michelle?

El corazón de Piper dio un brinco seco y la paralizó un momento, ¿Cómo podía ser tan inteligente y creer tanto en ella como para saber que su decisión no era propia, sino impuesta por esa chica? Leo era un ángel...enviado por Dios, pero ella no se lo merecía, y lo tenía claro, muy claro.

― No ― Balbuceó mirando de reojo a otro lado, repitiéndose mentalmente que no debía llorar.

― ¡Dímelo a los ojos! ― Gritó desesperado por no saber qué estaba pasando, teniendo plena certeza de que Michelle Moore tenía todo que ver en esto y que otra vez, su novia estaba dejándose manipular por la morena.

― ¡No te amo! _―_ Chilló mirándolo directamente a los ojos, soltándose de su agarre y empujándolo lejos de sí con fuerza y cierto descontrol, pudiendo notar como algo en el interior de ambos se rompía, e, incluso, sentir su herido corazón trizarse un poco más.

Leo, consciente de que Piper estaba mintiendo, pensó en que si no le tenía la confianza suficiente para decirle la verdad, no había que él pudiera hacer, más que esperar a que recapacitara.  
La aparición de los niños de séptimo grado les hizo recorrdar que debían volver a clases, pero mientras Leo tomó rumbo a su casillero y próximamente a su salón, Piper se mantuvo tragando hasta que lo vio irse, para luego comenzar a llorar.

― Leo... ― Musitó entre lágrimas, ocultando su rostro entre ambas manos: Lo había perdido. Había perdido a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, como siempre perdía a todas las personas que aparecían en su vida y que lograba querer y hacer un espacio en su corazón...lo había perdido por una estupidez, por una cuestión que tenía poco sentido, pero ¿Cómo le explicabas a la cabeza las razones de un corazón confundido y asustado? ― "Al menos uno de los dos va a ser feliz..." ― Pensó, recordando charlas y tardes enteras que ahora eran parte de un pasado sellado y no otra cosa más que un bonito recuerdo que no volvería a repetirse más.

A la hora de la salida, que ese día, por ser viernes, era a la hora de almuerzo, las chicas y Andy se juntaron para subir al auto, bajo la conducción de Andy esta vez.

― Conteo de cabezas _―_ Dijo Trudeau, en tono gracioso _―_ Uno, dos... falta una _―_ Dijo notando la falta de Piper entre las hermanas.

― Ahí va Leo _―_ Dijo Prue_―_ Pero no está con Piper _―_ Pensó en voz alta, mirando hacia atrás y viendo a Paige encogerse de hombros sin saber por qué _―_ ¡Leo! _―_ Llamó desde el auto, sacando su cabeza por la ventana. El chico saludó con expresión seria _―_ ¿Piper?

― Ni idea _―_ Respondió despidiéndose con un movimiento de manos, triste y cansado, dando la vuelta en busca de su vieja camioneta, regalo de su padre al volver de España.

― ¿Qué bicho le picó? _―_ Preguntó Andy al verlo alejarse arrastrando los pies en dirección contraria a ellos. Ambas chicas se miraron con curiosidad.

― No lo sé, pero si Piper no llega en cinco minutos, bajo a buscarla, tu mamá nos está esperando para comer _―_ Refunfuñó Prue, cruzándose de brazos y notoriamente estresada.

― Mejor voy yo y ahora, antes de que la mates por llegar veinte segundos tarde _―_ Opinó Paige, bajándose del auto y volviendo a ingresar ante el tumulto de gente que había en la entrada de la escuela.

El lugar estaba atestado de chicos conversando, besándose, jugando y/o discutiendo; había también algunos alumnos persiguiendo profesores para pedirles una oportunidad para algún examen, algunos padres dando vuelta quien sabe para qué y sobretodo, gente luchando contra la multitud para poder irse a casa.

― Tener el control del juego es algo que no me va, te dejo la libertad de hacer conmigo lo que quieras, a quererme a tu manera _―_ Canturreaba Paige mientras buscaba con la vista alguna pista de su hermana y fue entonces cuando encontró a Glenn y Carmen conversando junto al casillero de esta, lo cual por alguna razón le disgustó.

― Eres gracioso _―_ Dijo Carmen coquetamente, apoyando parte de su cuerpo en la pared.

― Bueno, cuando el chico no es guapo, al menos tiene que ser gracioso ― Respondió Glenn.

― No creo que una cosa quite la otra _―_ Continuó Carmen con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Paige sintió asco al ver esa escena, ¡La chica era patética! Estaban demasiado juntos, riéndose y todo eso desde la mañana y cada vez soportaba menos; una especie de sentimiento extraño comenzó a hacerse notar en su pecho, ¿Acaso eran celos?

― "Claro que no son celos, es tu amigo, y tiene derecho a salir con quiera...aunque sea esa dientes de conejo..." _―_ Se dijo a si misma con disgusto, queriendo quedarse a vigilarlos y no perderse un detalle, recordando entonces que tenía que ir a buscar a Piper _―_ Maldición _―_ Se quejó continuando su camino, imaginando mil variables en la conversación, cada una más desagradable y asquerosa que la otra.

En el baño de la escuela, la persona que buscaba Paige se encontraba con sus manos bajo el chorro de agua, esperando a que lo frío de este le ayudara a disminuir la hinchazón su muñeca derecha, irritada luego de haber estado enterrándose la punta de un filoso lápiz en ella durante la última clase del día.

― Cuando voy a aprender _―_ Se repetía, retirando el color carbón del lápiz de mina de su piel, dejando nada más que una manchita rojiza en el área.

― ¿Piper, estás aquí? _―_ Escuchó decir a Paige al entrar al baño.

La chica se alarmó y entró en exagerado pánico, reaccionando finalmente al oír los cada vez más cercanos pasos de Paige, escondiendo su mano dentro de uno de sus bolsillos y colgándose su mochila al hombro, tratando de parecer natural.

― Te estaba buscando _―_ Dijo su hermana pequeña al encontrarla ahí _―_ Prue ya se puso histérica ― Agregó rodando los ojos, como si eso no fuera novedad.

― Lo siento, tenía que venir al baño _―_ Dijo un poco nerviosa_―_ Eh... ¿Vamos?

― Nos encontramos con Leo, se veía enojado, ¿Pasó algo? _―_ Preguntó una vez afuera.

Piper se mordió el labio y pensó en una respuesta, se iba a enterar de todas maneras, mentir no serviría de nada.

― Discutimos ― Dijo acomodándose la blusa, recordando esconder bien su mano, por si acaso.

― ¿Por qué? ― Volvió a preguntar, no muy interesada, ya que había encontrado a quienes estaba buscando con la mirada, cerca de la puerta.

Glenn y Carmen parecían muy entretenidos conversando, y ésta estaba más cerca de lo que a ella le gustaría que estuviera.

― Tonterías ― Suspiró Piper, agradeciendo en cierta manera que no la estuviera escuchando.

― Ah... ― Finalizó Paige, observando a la pareja desaparecer entre la gente, olvidándose de Leo y continuando el camino en silencio hasta el auto. Una vez que llegaron a él, abrieron la puerta y se abrocharon los cinturones antes de partir.

― ¿Dónde andabas? ― Preguntó Prue a Piper al verlas llegar, ambas cabizbajas y poco expresivas.

― Baño ― Respondió secamente.

Andy miró a Prue antes de que reaccionara mal y le hiciera más preguntas solamente para recordarle que era ella la que mandaba, y esta lo miró con un rezongo que le causó gracia al chico; trató de poner su mano sobre la suya, pero ella fingió abrocharse la chaqueta y evitó el contacto físico y también algo comprometedor con él.

― ¿Podemos irnos? ― Intervino Piper algo molesta, observando como, desde un par de bancas más allá, Michelle sonreía amplia y burlonamente, conversando con las demás chicas de su grupo de sádicas.

Andy echó a andar el motor del auto y condujo hasta su casa, con todo el grupo sumido en silencio. Los dos mayores iban incómodos, mirándose de reojo y algo tristes, mientras que las dos menores iban repasando sus problemas en silencio...ninguno sabía que no era el único que estaba en medio de penas de amor.

La señora Trudeau se encontraba afinando los últimos detalles de la mesa cuando escuchó voces y pisadas en la puerta. Una ligera alegría la contagió al tener la casa llena de invitados, disfrutaba mucho las visitas en casa.

― Hola ― Saludó Phoebe bostezando al verlos pasar, se había despertado al sentir el golpe de la puerta y maldecía haberlo hecho; le había costado quedarse dormida como para que vinieran a despertarla, pero tenía que comer algo y lo sabía, la fecha en la que se encontraba era cuando más necesitaba alimentarse bien para que ambos niños ganaran buen peso.

― Hola ― Saludaron los demás, sin ánimos de sentarse a conversar de la vida.

― ¿Cómo les fue en la escuela? ― Preguntó la mamá de Andy sin poder ocultar su emoción de tenerlos a todos cerca.

― Bien ― Respondieron todos en balbuceos y de mala gana, parecía que nadie estaba de buen humor ese viernes.

― ¿Qué hicieron hoy? ― Insistió tratando de meter conversa, pero nadie picó.

― Nada ― Dijeron a coro, mientras juntaban sus mochilas en el suelo y Andy subía a dejar la suya a su cuarto.

― Eh, bueno, la comida está lista ― Siguió Jane, sin dejarse bajonear.

― ¿En qué ayudo? ― Preguntó Piper.

― Está todo listo, solamente siéntense ― Contestó sonriente, mientras las chicas pasaban por su costado hasta la baño para lavarse las manos ― ¡Andy! ― Llamó escuchándolo bajar la escalera y viéndolo detenerse a los pies de ésta, con cara de interrogación ― Hijo, por favor, ayuda a Pheebs a levantarse, después se lavan las manos y a comer.

Andy asintió y se acercó a Phoebe, quien se dejó ayudar, no sin sentirse algo humillada y subestimada durante el trayecto al baño y luego a la mesa, su amigo no había querido dejarla sola o soltar su mano en el camino; odiaba tener que ser tratada de manera especial tan seguido.

― La verdad no tengo hambre _―_ Dijo Piper al sentarse a la mesa, una vez que todos habían obedecido las instrucciones previas.

― Yo tampoco _―_ Añadió Phoebe.

Jane suspiró pesadamente y las pasó por alto, pero Prue se puso de pie y se encargó de servirles un plato muy lleno a ambas.

― Si no quieren que las castigue, quiero los platos vacíos al final del día _―_ Ordenó enojada.

Las chicas se miraron con angustia y comenzaron a comer, Prue parecía más seria que nunca.

― ¿Suena un celular? _―_ Preguntó Andy unos minutos más tarde.

― El mío, permiso _―_ Pidió levantándose de la mesa casi en un salto y yendo hasta donde estaban todas las mochilas reunidas.

― ¿Y ese ringtone? _―_ Preguntó Paige, alzando una ceja ― No lo había escuchado antes.

― Es el que suena cuando llama Hackett _―_ Explicó Prue, causando un tierno suspiro en la más pequeña y profundas reacciones de asco en Phoebe y Andy. Rebuscó entre sus cosas y encontró su celular _―_¿Hola?

― _Hola linda, recibí tu mensaje, ¿Cómo estás?_

― Bien, gracias ― Respondió mecánicamente ― Quería saber si podíamos juntarnos no lo sé...esta noche, o mañana ― Añadió titubeando, un poco bastante nerviosa.

― ¡_Por supuesto!, pero pasado mañana recién estoy libre..._

― ¡Ni un problema! ― Respondió rápidamente, necesitaba hablar con él a toda costa, no importaba cuando fuera ― El domingo entonces _―_ Resolvió _―_ Eso si, tendría que ser en la mañana, porque en la tarde tengo ensayo.

― _Cuando quieras hermosa, nos vemos, te amo, saludos a tus hermanitas._

― En tu nombre _―_ Respondió colgando el teléfono, poniendo cara de angustia y gesticulando algunas palabrotas, aprovechando que estaba de espalda y no la veía nadie.

― ¿Tienes una cita? _―_ Preguntó Andy disgustado, con Phoebe siguiendo la conversación con atención.

Prue volteó y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo.

― Algo así _―_ Sonrió de medio lado, volviendo a sentarse con las demás con un nudo en el estómago similar al de Andy, pero mucho menor al que tenía Phoebe cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Hackett o en su defecto, pensaba en él.

El domingo temprano, Prue se levantó a tomar una taza de café y comer algo de pan tostado, no tenía mucha hambre y no era su mayor problema ahora: no sabía cómo iba a decirle a Hackett que quería casarse con él para que la ayudara a adoptar a los niños. Rió en voz alta de si misma, ¿Cómo no iba a estar complicada? No era algo tan fácil de decir o pedir a alguien a quien conocías hace tan poco tiempo, ni siquiera a alguien con quien estuvieses toda tu vida, ¡Era una total locura!, pero la situación lo meritaba, los pequeños necesitaban de algo así.

Tomó su chaqueta y la abrochó mientras bajaba las escaleras de la casa camino al auto. Condujo rápido hasta la plaza en donde el chico le había pedido alguna vez que fueran novios, con una rosa y unas palabras lindas...para ese entonces, haberle dicho sí había sido quizás, una simple jugarreta y algo sin importancia, sin trascendencia, un simple capricho de adolescencia...hoy por hoy, todo había cambiado y ahora iba a otra propuesta, más seria, más escalofriante y más dolorosa.

Al llegar a la plaza, pudo ver al chico de sus pesadillas y también sueños, sentado en una de las bancas del parque, mirando algo en su teléfono. Por coincidencias de la vida o por simple intuición, Hackett miró a un costado y la vio acercarse con timidez, usando el vestido de su próximo ensayo en la escuela, y le sonrió.

― Hola ― Saludó con un beso en los labios, que por primera vez, Prue sentía fríos y desagradables.

― Hola ― Respondió ella, sentándose a su lado, con las piernas contraídas y sus manos buscando calor entre ellas. Ya estaban en primavera, pero por alguna razón, el clima aún no se había enterado de ello.

― ¿Te pasa algo Prue? ― Preguntó fingiendo condescendencia, tomando sus manos y abrigándolas entre las suyas.

Ella sonrió con tristeza y también algo de ternura, él siempre sabía cómo sacarle las palabras, aunque no quisiera decirlas. Tomó aire profundamente y volteó a verlo, no quería prolongar su agonía ni un minuto más y sabía que si algo tenía Hackett, era percepción y, que de una forma u otra, sabía que no se había juntado ahí con él por nada que no fuera importante de hablar.

― Yo...Hacket...Necesito saber si me amas ― Preguntó observando cierto desconcierto en el rostro de su novio, quien no dudó en responder rápida y decididamente:

― Claro que te amo.

La chica se volvió presa fácil de emociones diversas, entre ellas: ganas de vomitar, de gritar, de patalear y llorar, por sobre cualquier alivio o tranquilidad ante esa respuesta. Tomó sus manos con firmeza y lo miró a los ojos, sentándose en el borde del asiento, como siempre que estaba preocupada o nerviosa.

― Esto...Hacket...lo que te voy a pedir va a ser difícil, muy, muy difícil ― Aclaró con seriedad, mirándolo fijamente ― Y no sé si incluso es justo para ti...yo entiendo si dices que no ― Añadió comenzando a sentir como su corazón golpeaba su pecho con fuerza, tan rápido y acelerado como nunca antes.

― ¿De qué hablas Prue? ― Preguntó picado de la curiosidad, más que de amor y compasión.

― ¿Recuerdas que te dije que Phoebe iba a dar en adopción...? ― Introdujo con menos tacto del que usualmente tendría en una ocasión así, pero la agonía de la duda y la espera eran demasiado fuertes como para darse el lujo de tardar.

― Si, si, ¡Como olvidarlo! ― Continuó con cierto dramatismo angustiado, haciendo de cuenta que eso le hubiese estado quitado el sueño durante un tiempo.

Prue volvió a tomar aire con pesadez y miró hacia el suelo, tomándose un poco de tiempo antes de mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente y soltar la bomba que tenía adentro.

― Hay una manera en que...en que yo pueda evitarlo ― Dijo volteando a fijar sus ojos con los suyos, mordiendo su labio repetidas veces.

― ¿De verdad? ― Preguntó con falsa emoción, sonriendo ― Espera, ¿Por qué no estás sonriendo?, ¡Son excelentes noticias!, para ti y también para tu hermana y yo creo que...

― ¡No lo son! ― Interrumpió entrando a exaltarse, provocando una real sorpresa en él ― Se trata de ti.

Hackett se preocupó de inmediato, y tuvo que evitar retroceder de un salto ¿Qué tenía que ver él en sus asuntos?, ¿Phoebe le había dicho algo sobre lo que había pasado entre ambos?...Según John, la chica se había enterado parcialmente de los detalles de la noche de la fiesta hace poco, principalmente de aquél en donde había sido drogada y él reconocido como su abusador...pero, ¿Acaso habría tenido el descaro de ir y decírselo a Prue? Sabía que había cometido un gran error al no haber terminado con ella apenas se había enterado de que la chica con quien había estado en su auto tenía un nombre y que además, éste correspondía al de Phoebe...quien al mismo tiempo se refería a una misma persona para él y Prue; asunto que no supo hasta aquella noche en el baile de San Valentín en donde se la presentaron y donde no logró comprender la razón de su espanto al verlo, hasta que más tarde los chicos le contaron que Katrina le había contado parte de la verdad; en ese momento debió haber ido y terminado su relación con Prue, por un asunto de estrategia, pero nadie le decía que no a Hackett Harder, y hasta que su novia no accediera a pasar más allá con él, su relación seguiría en pie...aunque no estaba decidido a esperar mucho tiempo antes de forzarlo.

―Hay una manera... ― Continuó Prue, presionando sus manos con las suyas, cada vez más nerviosa ― pero influye en ti directamente...solamente tú puedes ayudarme a hacerlo ― Dijo sintiendo como su voz se empezaba a trizar en el acto, despreocupando a Hackett respecto a sus apresuradas conclusiones.

― ¿Cómo?, en lo que pueda Prue, sabes que lo haría ― Minitió levantando su mirada, encontrándola con la suya.

Prue titubeó unos instantes, ¿Debía o no debía...?, ¡Claro que debía!, pero no quería, no quería hacerlo...pero no tenía opciones...o sea, si tenía suerte era posible que él se negara y todo terminara en nada más que en la peor vergüenza de su vida..., pero ¿Cómo podía pensar así?, ¡Si tenía suerte él accedería y ella podría salvar a su familia del desastre! Y era en eso en lo que tenía que concentrarse, en lo correcto, en el bien mayor.

Observó atentamente la mirada expectante del chico, quien se había imaginado de todo, pero jamás esperó oír lo que escuchó:

― Necesito que te cases conmigo.

* * *

**Ya, ese fue el increíblemente aporte capítulo 22, cualquier comentario o reclamo se acepta.**

**Felicitaciones a España por ganar la copa del mundial =) y a todos los demás países que llegaron tan lejos, como Urugay, Estados Unidos, México, Francia, Italia y muchos muchos más, y por supuesto, mi amado Chile!**

**Abrí una encuesta en mi perfil**** (fanfiction .net/~halliwellmb [Borren el espacio entre n y el .])** Para que uds elijan el próximo fic que escribiré, más bien, de qué hermana =) NO ES NECESARIO ESTAR REGISTRADO, así que todos pueden votar (Como no es necesario estar registrado para dejar algún comentario con su opinión, preguntas o críticas).

* * *

_**Respuestas de reviews:**_

**ViryFuusara: **Eres una enferma de la cabeza! Gracias por todo! y por el review XXXXXXXLLLLLLL, y yo que te sigo debiendo como mil! Demonios, pero con tanto teje y maneje por estos lados, creo que tendrás que esperarme un poco más! Prometo hacerme el tiempo ASAP!; Amé que recordaras lo de las landias jaja.

**latinbeauty008: **¡Muchas gracias! Yo espero lo mismo jaja, pero no te preocupes, lo hará, más pronto que tarde.

**Dyego Halliwell: **Amo tus reviews tan agresivos jaja, todo lo que quieres ver pasará pronto! (Excepto lo del mounstruo y lo del tsunami, pero puedo dar un guiño por ahí respecto a eso!). A todo esto, ¿Te animarás a mandarme el borrador? Me encantaría leerlo!


	27. El novio de Prue II

**¡Hola, mi querida y dulce gente! No hago el saludo muy extenso porque estoy algo ocupada ahora, pero acá está la segunda parte del cap =) No sé si el capítulo siguiente será, efectivamente una tercera parte de "El novio de Prue" o un capítulo nuevo; pero les aseguro que vale la pena que esperen a que lo suba, ya que podrán apreciar una confesión de un secreto de una de las chicas a otra de ellas...como había adelantado en el cap pasado; pero si quieren que les dé una pista extra...les digo que una de las chicas es nuestra querida Piper...**

**Los invito a leer un fic nuevo que estoy publicando, se llama "Volver a empezar" (Por si notaron, este antes se llamaba así, pero ahora le cambié el nombre a "Una nueva familia") y se trata exclusivamente de Piper y Leo, es un fanfic bastante corto, que no ambiciona más de seis capítulos...**

_Recuerden que tengo otro fic, el cual escribo junto a Vane-Chan6; es de Charmed, pueden encontrar el link directo a la historia haciendo clic en mi nickname (HalliwellMB), se llama **"Hasta que la sangre nos separe"**o siguiendo este link (fanfiction .net/~halliwellmb [Borren el espacio entre n y el .])_

_Recomendaciones de la autora: **Vane-chan6** (Entre algunos de Supernatural y El heredero de la oscuridad - Charmed), **bellaHerms22** (Tu y yo AU - Harry Potter) y **ViryFuusara** (Entre otros, ¿Qué puede más? - Naruto)_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 23, parte II: El novio de Prue.**

Hackett se quedó en total silencio y bastante helado por cierto, ¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿Le había pedido que se casaran?, ¿Acaso estaba loca?, ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza?

Sintió las manos de Prue presionando las suyas, nerviosa y con los ojos cerrados.

Ella ya no lo miraba, ahora dirigía su vista al piso, temiendo escuchar la respuesta de su boca, incluso moverse: ¡Era una idiota!, es decir, ¿Cuán imbécil se podía a llegar a ser en la vida? Creía que no había hecho jamás una estupidez más grande que esa, la cual fácilmente podría ser la más grande en la historia de las estupideces, ¿Cómo podía proponérsele a su novio? Era una chica pidiéndole matrimonio a un chico como si fuera una cosa tan sencilla, ¡Ahora correría de su lado, de seguro! Se notaba en el rostro de Hackett que estaba asustado, y es que los hombres y el compromiso no solían llevarse muy bien...y eso, ella lo sabía de sobra...su propio padre había delegado el compromiso de cuidarlas a todas antes incluso de que Phoebe pudiera recordarlo, y, a este misma un idiota también la había abandonado con dos hijos...¿Por qué Hackett sería diferente? Ya no había vuelta atrás: Lo había arruinado todo, le iba a decir que no, había perdido toda posibilidad de arreglar las cosas por no haber esperado un poco más o haber buscado una manera más suave de decírselo...ahora todo estaba tristemente perdido y era su culpa, para no variar, todas las desgracias en su familia eran por cosas que ella no había podido evitar o hacer bien; y ese sentimiento de culpa jamás la iba a abandonar.

Él aprovechó el silencio para pensar tan rápido como solamente un calculador profesional podía hacer y llegó a un plan que pondría en marcha justo ahora.

― ¿Qué? ― Le preguntó con falsa preocupación, pensando para sí que todo estaba bajo control de nuevo.

Prue retiró sus manos de sobre las de Hackett y las frotó repetidas veces en un tic nervioso que no pudo ni quiso reprimir; ya lo había dicho, ahora tenía que enfrentarse a todas las consecuncias y esperar la respuesta de su salvador y al mismo tiempo verdugo:

― Puede sonar loco y extremista, bueno, sé que lo es ― Comenzó a decir rápida y atropelladamente, no se permitiría balbucear ni hacer que la conversación se cociera a fuego lento: Necesita una respuesta lo antes posible.

― Prue ― Interrumpió Hackett, tomando sus manos otra vez, observando lo complicada que estaba y lo que le estaba costando voltearse a mirarlo ― Acepto.

― ¡Por favor Hackett, no me grites! ― Suplicó casi al mismo tiempo en que él habló, no dejándolo expresarse ni permitiéndose escucharlo ― Yo sé que es la locura más estúpida que se me pudo haber ocurrido, que somos muy jovenes, que tal vez es la cosa más ilógica que puedes escuchar de mí, pero por favor, entiéndeme, necesito que me entiendas yo, bueno, mi hermana está en un lío tremendo y realmente...

― Dije que acepto ― Repitió divertido de verla así de estresada y acomplejada: ahora la tendría definitivamente en la palma de su mano.

― Es la mejor idea que tengo, bueno, bueno en realidad es la única... ― Continuó ida en sus explicaciones, sin aún escuchar lo que él le había dicho, hablando tan rápido que apenas lograba terminar una palabra cuando ya había soltado otra ― Bueno, eso es lo que me dijo el doctor Kent y, yo sé que esto es injusto para ti, no debí haberte dicho nada y si tú, si no me quieres volver a ver, yo, lo...

― Prue ― Repitió Hackett, tapando sus labios con su mano, haciéndola saltar en su lugar y dejar de hablar en el instante, cambiando toda reacción por una mirada de sorpresa ― Dije que acepto, voy a casarme contigo.

Hackett quitó la mano de la boca de Prudence despacio y la dejó respirar un par de veces mientras ésta lo miraba con cara inexpresiva e incluso de shock, ¿Había dicho que si?, ¿Así de fácil?, ¿Tal y como lo había planeado?, ¿Acaso todo lo relacionado con ese chico era como su cuento soñado?, ¿Era real alguien así, que simplemente le dijera que si en todo?

―...¿Qué?... ― Musitó sin saber que decir ahora, se había preparado para negativas, para una discusión, incluso para pedir disculpas, pero no para que le dijeran que si de buenas a primeras y además la miraran sonriendo con dulzura.

― Si esto demuestra cuanto te amo, Prudence Halliwell ― Dijo volviendo a tomar su mano y acuclillándose frente a ella ― Sería bueno que supieras que si quiero casarme contigo y que también quiero ayudarte a recuperar a tus sobrinos: cueste lo que cueste.

Prue cerró los ojos con fuerza, confundida entre sus emociones y lo único que pudo hacer exitosamente fue llorar; no sabía si era felicidad, tristeza, dolor, amargura, ira o miedo, lo único que interesaba era el sí que acababa de recibir.

― Hackett... ― Susurró entre lágrimas al sentir como el chico se ponía de pie y la rodeaba con sus brazos.

― Te amo dulzura, nunca lo dudes ― Le dijo al oído, mientras ella se escondía en su pecho aún sin saber que hacer ― ¿Qué suena? ― Preguntó al oír un sonido.

― Mi alarma ― Susurró afirmándose de sus brazos, con miedo de caerse si éste la soltaba; apenas podía mantenerse en pie o incluso consciente y su mente estaba más en blanco que nunca antes en su vida, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer después de que le dijeran que si a una propuesta que ella no quería tomar?

― ¿Alarma de qué? ― Le preguntó Hackett bastante curioso, sin parecer tomarle el peso a todo lo que Prue estaba sintiendo; él estaba tranquilo y seguro, consciente de que no iba a casarce por nada en el mundo, la única razón por la que estaba haciendo eso era para poder engatuzar a Prue defenitivamente y terminar la misión que se había impuesto por su propio ego...iría a la casa Halliwell, conversaría con la pequeña Phoebe y se las arreglaría para hacerla cambiar de opinión más rápido que un rayo: Ese intento fallido de mujer no iba a arruinar su vida así de fácil.

Prue se removió en sus brazos y buscó el teléfono para apagar la alarma, si ya estaba histérica, el sonidito incesante del aparato terminaba por hacerla perder los nervios.

― Del entrenamiento ― Explicó brevemente, apretando la primera tecla que encontró, logrado que dejara al fin de sonar, no pudiendo ocultar un fuerte gemido y su rostro entre ambas manos: su vida se había acabado definitivamente y para siempre.

― No llores así princesita, pareciera que no te algra que haya dicho que sí ― Dijo jugando un poco con sus sentimientos, por la siemple diversión de verla titubeando; él tenía claro que la muchacha lo estaba utilizando, pero quien iba por lana muchas veces salía trasquilado en el intento.

― No, no, claro que estoy contenta ― Mintió limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos ― Solamente estoy, emocionada, yo...gracias... ― Insistió reacomodándose en su pecho, apretando sus puños con fuerza sobre la chaqueta del chico, completamente ofuscada.

Hackett rodó los ojos ahora que ella no podía verlo, ya le estaba cansando tanto lloriqueo constante en ella. Acarició su espalda, apegándola más hacia él con el único fin de sentir sus curvas contra su cuerpo, como único contacto que ella permitía que tuvieran...por ahora...y se separó rápidamente, aburrido de que le estuviera mojando la ropa con sus lágrimas.

― Te ves hermosa cuando lloras ― Aduló, y no estaba mintiendo, sus ojos rojos y bien abiertos resaltaban el azul de su mirada más que nunca ― Pero no puedo evitar sentir tristeza al verte soltando lágrimas así preciosa, ¡Arriba el ánimo! ― Le instó levantando los brazos, haciendola sonreír.

El sonido de la alarma de Prue volvió a aparecer en la escena, haciéndole recordar que no la había apagado, solamente puesto en pausa.

― Se te hace tarde, vamos al auto, voy a dejarte a tu prática, a lo mejor las animadoras te animan ― Bromeó queriendo sacarsela de encima de una vez.

Sintió que él la tomaba de la mano y sonrió algo reconfortada camino al auto: no quería estar un segundo más junto a él ahora que lo único que realmente quería hacer era morir. Odiaba sentirse mal en presencia de Hackett, parecía que toda su historia de amor se había transformado en una pesadilla y que si alguna vez había disfrutado una tarde o una cita con él, nunca más podría volver a hacerlo...pero, ¿Realmente quería sufrir toda la vida a su lado?, ¡Claro que no! No permitiría que su vida se transformara en algo miserable; había leído mucho sobre reyes y reinas en historia, y si había algo que realmente admiraba en las mujeres de los tiempos antiguos, era la capacidad que tenían de casarse con personas que ni siquiera conocían: niñas casadas con ancianos, mujeres con hombres que las maltrataban e incluso que las hacían cambiar de religión, abandonar a sus familias o ser una fábrica de hijos...si ellas habían podido hacer todo eso por el bien de su pueblo, dando incluso sus vidas por ello...¿Cómo no sería ella capaz de dar un poco por los remedos que le quedaban de familia? Los tiempos habían cambiado, él no la obligaría a nada que ella no quisiera...excepto quizás a pasar un poco más abajo de la ropa...y eso, verdaderamente, era lo que más le asustaba: No quería llegar al momento en que tuviera que hacerlo...no quería acostarse con Hackett.

― Llegamos ― Le dijo deteniendo el vehículo frente a la escuela.

Prue se desabrochó el cinturón y se acercó a darle un beso, pero Hackett la detuvo, queriendo evitar otra lloradera más y tratando de irse a casa, tenía que pensar en cómo poner su siguiente plan en marcha sin que éste contuviera errores.

― Apresúrate, las chicas te esperan ― Dijo cínicamente sonriente ― Ya tendremos tiempo para nosotros solos ―Agregó.

Prue se bajó del auto con rapidez y caminó a la escuela, pensando en lo último que había dicho el chico...¿Cómo podría entregarse a alguien de esa manera si no se sentía ni lista o enamorada?

― El amor se puede fabricar ― Se dijo a si misma. Caminó al baño para lavarse la cara y volver a armar su peinado antes de reunirse con las demás ― A la larga...te gusta...o te gustaba mucho...y le tienes cariño...el rechazo es algo temporal y...el amor es...llegará...llegará pronto, antes incluso de que lo note, él y yo seremos una pareja más ― Se dijo tratando de autoconvencerse de lo que estaba diciendo, sonriendo ampliamente al mirarse en el espejo para tratar de proyectar esa imagen, desviando toda su atención hacia lo que ella y su familia iban a ganar con la unión.

En la casa Halliwell, mientras tanto, Paige tocó la puerta de Phoebe antes de entrar dando saltitos emocionados y con una cámara en las manos.

― ¡Hola Pheebs!

― Hola...― Bostezó ella, despertando de su estado de dormitación.

Paige hizo una mueca, preocupada de que durmiera tanto y no habalara con nadie, saliera o incluso hiciera bromas, hace días que no la veía como antes, parecía que toda su jovialidad y alegría ubiesen sido extraídos totalmente de su alma de un momento a otro, sin que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta cómo o por qué, para poder evitarlo.

― Traje esto ― Dijo indicándole la cámara con su dedo índice, golpeando la lente de ésta para darle énfasis a su proposición.

― ¿Qué es eso? ― Preguntós somnolienta, abriendo un solo ojo para mirarla, y luego lo volvió a cerrar, estirándose en su cama antes de volver a acomodarse entre las almohadas.

― Una cámara de fotos ― Le explicó con tono de obviedad ― ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te tomaste una para tu registro?

― Ayer ― Respondió secamente, ocultando su rostro entre el lado frío de la almohada ahora que la había dado vuelta, esperando a que Paige se fuera rápido y la dejara volverse a dormir.

La chica, algo desanimada pero terca como toda Halliwell, insistió en sus esfuerzos:

― Bueno, hoy vamos a tomar algunas para mi registro ― Aseguró con una sonrisa amplia y juguetona.

Phoebe ahogó un suspiro para no herirla y preguntó:

― ¿Llevas un registro de mi embarazo?

― No ― Respondió encogiéndose de hombros ― Pero ahora puedo empezar uno, vamos, vamos, ¡Arriba! ― Insistió corriendo hasta la cama, destapándola para ayudarla a sentarse.

― Ay Paige... ― Se quejó quitándose el pelo de la cara, estirándose otra vez y haciendo que fuera difícil para su hermana ayudarla a sentarse.

― ¡Ay Paige nada! ― Insistió con energía ― ¡Arriba todo el mundo!, ¡Piper! ― Gritó a todo pulmón, haciendo que Phoebe se tapara los oídos ante la agudeza del llamado, empezando a irritarse.

― ¿Qué pasó? ― Preguntó Piper asustada y jadeando, afirmándose del marco de la puerta para no pasar de largo por el pasillo; había corrido apenas oído el grito, y estaba verdaderamente cansada después de casi tres días sin dormir, vomitar, dejar de llorar o comer más que un poco para aparentar...no tener a Leo, era haber perdido toda la estabilidad y firmeza al suelo que tenía ― ¿Estás bien, Phoebe?, ¿Le pasó algo a los bebés?

Phoebe le dedicó una mirada molesta y apuntó a Paige con su barbilla, quien parecía sonreír con culpabilidad.

― No quise asustarte ― Se disculpó ― Te llamaba para que te sacaras algunas fotos con nosotras.

La cara de desconcierto y molestia de Piper se unió a la irritada Phoebe, ¿Había gritado así por eso?

― Me diste un susto de muerte, ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ― Le pidió cansada, restregándose la frente y también los ojos.

― No lo haré ― Prometió sonriendo ― Vamos, peinate un poco para que tomemos algunas fotos ― Dijo pasándole una peineta por la cabeza, algo brusca.

― Esto es ridiculo Paige, vuelve a tu cuarto ― Le pidió quitándosela de encima y tirando la peineta a la cama de Phoebe.

― No ― Insistió tajantemente ― Vamos a tomarnos algunas fotos como hermanas, ¿Hace cuanto que no lo hacemos? ― Preguntó poniendo un puchero exagerado y parpadeando repetidas veces, tratando de hacerlas cambiar de opinión y unirse a la actividad.

― ¿El baile? ― Respondió Piper agriada, recordando las que habían tomado vestidas de gala.

― Mucho tiempo, vamos, formación ― Pidió haciéndolas rezongar ― No se quejen; necesitamos fotos chicas, así se las podremos mostrar luego a estas cositas lindas ― Canturreó con voz tierna, en tono de bebé, descubriendo el vientre de Phoebe y dándole algunos besos que, lo único que consiguieron en la futura madre, fueron ganas de patearla por melosa, y una cierta incomodidad de que la tocaran tanto si no era estrictamente necesario.

― ¡Paige esto es detestable! ― Le gritó quitándosela de encima ― ¿Quieres irte y dejarme en paz? ― Colapsó Phoebe, agresivamente, haciendo también reaccionar a Piper.

― Y a mi también, si tu estás aburrida y no tienes nada mejor que hacer, no significa que nosotras vamos a ser tus payasos caseros.

Paige se quedó helada al escucharlas hablarle así, ella solamente quería jugar un poco con su hermanas y creía que la reacción era demasiado exagerada; si estaban enojadas o sus vidas no eran como querían no era problema suyo, pero le dolía que siempre que pasara algo se descargaran con ella.

― Lo siento ― Musitó ofendida, recogiendo sus cosas con desgano ― Yo...solamente quería ayudar, un poco...

Piper y Phoebe se miraron, ambas mordiéndose los labios con angustia, ¿Cómo habían llegado al nivel de reaccionar así? Había mucha gente que les había hecho daño, y eso era cierto, pero no Paige...no podían hablarle así a ella, no a su hermanita.

― Paige, pequeña, perdón ― Le dijo Piper haciendola volver, tomando su mano a quien la miró herida y con los ojos húmedos ― Estoy...lo siento yo... ― Comenzó a decir tapando su rostro entre sus manos.

― ¿Estás bien? ― Le preguntó Phoebe preocupada, y también asustada, parecía demasiado angustiada y también un poco enferma, no era natural verla en esas condiciones...acaso...¿Acaso Hacket...? ― Me estás asustando, ¿Qué pasa? ― Preguntó preocupada.

Paige se olvidó de su tristeza al ver llorar a Piper de la nada, pero si algo le sorprendió más que eso, fue la sobrereación de Phoebe ante el hecho, parecía estar pensando en algo que realmente la perturbaba, podía verlo en el terror de sus ojos, el cual desapareció al escuchar la declaración final de Piper.

― Leo y yo...nosotros...terminamos ― Explicó entre sollozos, sintiendo entonces los brazos de Paige y Phoebe alrededor de su cuerpo, junto a cálidos besos de parte de ambas sobre su cabello; necesitaba tanto sentirse reconfortada y amada por ellas, tenía tanto miedo de que un día llegase a perderlas, a que la dejaran sola...a que todas siguieran su vida mientras ella se quedaba ahí, incapaz de hacer nada por si misma...matándose poco a poco sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Y le dolía ese abrazo de Phoebe, le dolía saber que, entre otras cosas, había dejado ir al amor de su vida por ella...aunque supiera que no era cierto, que si lo había hecho era por inseguridad propia y por ser la cobarde que había sido siempre...pero se trataba de hacer creer que era por Phoebe, que ella lo sabía, y que le daba las gracias en cada caricia y gesto...eso al menos, le daba un poco más de paz.

― Piper, lo siento ― Le decía ésta, riéndose irónicamente para sus adentros, pensando en todo lo que la trastornaba Hackett, aunque infinitamente más tranquila ahora que sabía que no tenía nada que ver con él...pero no más feliz; le hacía sentir mal que después de tantos esfuerzos y sufrimientos, cuando al fin su hermana había dado con alguien que la hacía feliz, esa relación desapareciera tan fácil y la dejara en ese demacrado y lastimero estado.

― Yo también ― Susurró Paige, sin saber que decir: nunca antes había visto llorar a una de sus hermanas por un chico.

Prue solía compartir sus intimidades con Andy y Sam, casi nunca les contaba muchos detalles a ellas, a menos que fueran cosas felices y de una realidad perfecta, que todas sabían no existía y era ficticia, pero ella se empeñaba porque fuera lo único que sus hermanas menores manejaran de su vida: Penas, dolores y confusiones se los reservaba a ella misma y a veces, solamente a veces, a sus dos mejores amigos, por lo que, en resumidas cuentas, solamente se enteraban cuando tenía una cita, cuando ya eran oficialmente novios y finalmente cuando habían terminado, sin decir nada más de ellos y dando vuelta la página, o eso era lo que había hecho con sus únicos tres novios.

Phoebe por su parte, había tenido solamente un novio conocido y asumido como eso: Jeremy, con quien había durado casi seis meses antes de terminar con él o él con ella, cosa que nunca le había quedado claro a nadie; todos los demás se habían tratado de simples citas, cortas andanzas y nunca más. No era tampoco que le confiara sus secretos a ellas, por lo general, solía hablar con Katrina, además de registrar todas sus experiencias en su diario (El cual era archiconocido, pero respetado por todas) el cual ahora, parecía ser su único confidente...aunque había demostrado cierta cercanía hacia Leo como amigo en los últimos días, del tipo en el que podía confiar sin que fuera su hermana o una especie de hermano mayor como Andy...pero quien sabía si ahora con lo de Piper fueran a afianzar su amistad o simplemente quedase en vías de haber sido y no serlo.

Y Piper, ella jamás había tenido una cita, dado un beso o tenido un novio hasta Leo, y ahora parecía tener el corazón destrozado producto a una ruptura que nadie había visto venir, ni menos esperado que pasara...¿Tenía que ser tan complicado el amor?...si la respuesta era "Sí", entonces ella prefería mantenerse lejos durante la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible de él.

― Yo igual ― Murmuró Piper, recostándose en la cama por lo cansada y mareada que se encontraba, siendo acompañada por sus dos hermanas, quienes se acurrucaron junto a ella.

Se mantuvieron juntas durante un tiempo indefinido, abrazadas y acompañadas...y si había alguien aparte de Piper quien estuviera necesitando ese apoyo, era Phoebe, quien dejó descansar sus miedos, dolores y traumas durante un momento, volviendo a sentirse viva y acompañada, aunque fuera durante ese abrazo.

En el gimnasio de la escuela, las chicas estaban terminando el proceso de estiramiento después de descansar un rato para recuperar fuerzas luego de tanto trote.

― Pirámide Delta, ¡Ya! ― Gritó Peterson con todo el aire que pudo, tocando el silbato y viéndolas correr.

Incluso las detestables de Michelle, Jessica y Taylor, a pesar de haber sido suspendidas de clase, se estaban formando, ya que necesitaban tener continuidad en lo extra curricular para pasar el curso, por lo que contra su orgullo herido después de las declaraciones de Leo y Andy, asistieron de todas maneras...claro que, no sin plan.

Cuatro chicas comenzaron a formar una base para dos pirámedes inciales, en donde se subirían dos chicas más; junto a ellas, otras cuatro chicas comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, subiendo también a dos extra. Los dos grupos de pirámides daban espacio a una cúpula que se formaba entre los dos costados internos, en donde la capitana del equipo debería subir para ser elevada.

Al llegar arriba, Prue estiró los brazos y se preparó para gritar el slogan del equipo, como siempre en cada práctica, pero en lugar de sentir que era impulsada hacia arriba, comenzó a notar que le faltaba algo a su apoyo y que bajo sus pies toda firmeza se desmoronaba, yendose al piso sin poder afirmarse de nadie.

En un instinto, trató de girarse de frente antes de caer de espalda y golpearse la cabeza, logrando solamente un movimiento de cuarenta y cinco grados, cayendo sobre su costado izquierdo y golpéandose de lleno en él.

― ¡Prue! ― Gritó Sam con un hilo de voz, raspándose la garganta, teniendo que esperar a que las chicas que tenía arriba se bajaran de encima suyo antes de correr a auxiliarla, para evitar otra caída peligrosa.

― ¡Dios mio! ― Chilló la maestra Peterson, acercándose rápidamente a la chica, quien parecía abrazarse a sí misma y retorcerse del dolor, con la cara pegada al suelo.

― No...no pue...do...res...pi...rar... ― Gimió despacio, apenas perceptiblemente.

El dolor era insoportable, apenas podía estar consciente, lo único que escuchaba eran gritos por todas partes y preguntas que no podía responder por la falta de aire. Cerró los ojos al percatarse de que veía borroso y que estaba empezando a marearse.

Sintió como derepente alguien ponía sus manos bajo su cabeza y espalda, causandole dolor en el brazo con el que había aterrizado; también como alguien parecía sujetar sus piernas, y al final, no pudo evitar dar un alarido desgarrador cuando la tomaron de la cintura.

Todo pasó tan rápido, que Prue no se dio cuenta cuando la habían trasladado desde las camillas de emergencia de la escuela hasta la ambulancia en movimiento en la que estaba junto a Sam y la maestra.

― Vas a estar bien ― le dijo su mejor amiga, observando como los paramédicos quienes ya habían estabilizado su respiración, ahora estaban buscando torceduras, fracturas o lo que fuera.

― Voy a llamar a tus hermanas ― Le dijo Peterson con amargura; jamás se había esperado que las rivalidades entre las chicas del equipo llegara a tanto como para que Taylor y Jessica hubiesen soltado el pie de Prue, provocándole la caída desde al menos seis metros del suelo...

Si había algo que le dolía era que las cosas hubiesen llegado a un punto en donde una de las alumnas a quien más cariño tenía, terminara siendo tan lastimada y herida por parte de ese grupo de malcriadas, quienes se habían aprovechado de que la vida le hubiese quitado a unos padres que velasen por ella y que Penny ya no pudiera ir e imponer su presencia para defenderlas como lo hacían los padres de aquellos monstruos, quienes con ese último acto, habían firmado su sentencia de exilio del equipo para siempre.

― No ― Susurró Prue con dificultad, alarmándose en el instante, no quería que sus hermanas se preocuparan antes de saber si realmente tenía algo ― No... ― Repitió mirando con súplica a ambas mujeres.

Peterson asintió preocupada y se resignó al instinto de protección y responsabilidad de Prudence; por ahora ella se encargaría de ella hasta asegurarse de que se encontraba bien...se culpaba por no haber preevisto lo que había pasado, por no haber pensado antes en lo que las chicas podían hacer...pero, ¿Quién podría haberse imaginado una locura así?

Sam tomó la mano de Prue y la acarició con ternura, no tenía idea de qué había pasado ni por qué se había caído, pero no quitaba que le causara un dolor enorme verla así.

― Tiene un hombro izquierdo dislocado ― Le comunicó un paramédico ― Y pareciera que fractura en una costilla, hay que realizar algunos exámenes para asegurarnos de que no haya complicaciones con los órganos internos ni alguna otra lesión, pero la posibilidad de que eso ocurra es casi nula.

Peterson asintió preocupada, sin quitar las manos de su boca, mientras que Sam cerró los ojos de Prue para que descansara; ésta no discutió en la acción y sintió la mano de su amiga acariciar su cabello, no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que ella siempre estaría ahí para ella, y viceversa.

Tenía más consciencia ahora que cuando había estado en el suelo del colegio: ahora podía respirar normalmente y aunque todo seguía doliéndole, parecía que las vendas firmemente puestas por los paramédicos ayudaban bastante a reducir el dolor...solamente quería llegar rápido al hospital y poder devolverse pronto a casa, antes de que sus hermanas tuvieran la instancia de preocuparse por ella.

Andy se encontraba haciendo ejercicio en su cuarto, acondicionando su cuerpo para cuando tuviese que presentar destrezas físicas en la academia de policía, y convertirse en el mejor detective, como siempre había soñado.

― Trescientos noventa y dos ― Contó echándose hacía atrás en el suelo, tomando nuevamente impulso antes de volver a bajar ― Trescientos noventra y tres, trescientos noventa y cuatro...

El sonido del teléfono lo distrajo de su cuenta, y decidió redondear desde el cuatrocientos para no enredarse y poder seguir.

― Cuatrocientos, cuatrocientos uno... ― Continuó sin sentir que nadie fuese a contestar ― ¡Mamá, teléfono! ― Gritó rodando los ojos, posiblemente estuviese con las manos llenas de harina cocinando algo ― Cuatrocientos dos, cuatrocientos tres...

El teléfono siguió sonando, y ya cansado del insistente tono, decidió ponerse de pie e ir a contestar.

― ¿Hola? ― Preguntó jadeando, cansado después de tanto movimiento.

― _Hola, Trudeau, hablas con la maestra Peterson._

― Eh...hola, ¿Cómo está? ― Preguntó sorprendido de recibir una llamada de su parte, no ocurriéndosele nada más que contestar que eso.

― _¿Están tus padres?_

Andy lo pensó un momento, y llegó a la conclusión de que su madre, adicta al teléfono, no había ido a contestar, era porque no había nadie más en la casa.

― No ― Respondió con simpleza ― ¿Desea dejar un mensaje?

― _Andy, hoy en el ensayo ocurrió un accidente, Prue se cayó desde una pirámide, estamos en el hospital._

El corazón de Andy dejó de latir durante unos instantes, quedándose en absoluto silencio, ¿Qué le había pasado a Prudence?, ¿Estaba bien?, Si algo malo le pasaba...no podría soportarlo, simplemente moriría, y la voz de seriedad de la maestra no lo reconfortaba, para nada.

― ¿Está bien? ― Preguntó presa del miedo, esperando una rápida respuesta.

― _Se dislocó un brazo, pero ya se lo volvieron a acomodar, pero parece que tiene una costilla fracturada, le están tomando algunas radiografías ahora...no quiso que llamara a sus hermanas, sabes como es ella...pero creí que sería bueno que tus padres supieran y pudieran venir._

Andy asintió, sabiendo que la maestra no podía verlo y respondió:

― Los llamaré, estaremos ahí enseguida, gracias por avisar ― Dijo cortando el teléfono rápidamente y corriendo a darse una ducha de tres segundos, ponerse lo primero que encontró entre sus cosas y salir a buscar el auto, mientras llamaba a sus padres para pasar a recogerlos.

En el hospital, Prue acababa de salir de la sala de rayos X, aún adolorida y bastante cansada después de tanta agitación.

― Peterson insistió en que llamara a alguien ― Le dijo Sam encontrándosela en la puerta, ayudándola a vestirse de nuevo ― Llamó a los papás de Andy, ya vienen.

Prue suspiró de mala gana, molesta de ser el centro de atención por algo tan tonto como caerse en la prática; debió haber sido más cuidadosa al subir, había sido culpa suya caerse, como capitana y veterana del equipo, debería haber tenido un mínimo de cuidado y experiencia para que no hubiese pasado. Sabía que ese tipo de cosas pasaban, pero no podía dejar de repetirse que, aunque un accidente podía ocurrirle a cualquiera, a ella no debían pasarle jamás.

― Llama a Hackett ― Le pidió indicándole el celular ― Él...merece saberlo, es...lo justo...

― Prue, ¿Ya hablaste con él...? ― Le preguntó preocupada.

La chica asintió lenta pero decididamente, esbozando una sonrisa neutra. Sam cerró los ojos, disimulando la tristeza de ambas y se acercó a buscar el teléfono para llamarlo.

― De acuerdo.

Mientras tanto Prue era sometida a otros exámenes y pruebas, Peterson le explicaba a los papás de Andy lo que había pasado y que ni Prue o Sam, o algún miembro del equipo de animadoras que no fueran Jessica, Taylor y su grupo sabían, por no haber tenido el ángulo para apreciar el hecho.

― Esto no va a quedarse así, ¿Verdad? ― Preguntó George a pocos segundos de explotar de la furia, se habían metido con las chicas muchas veces, pero ahora había pasado de ser una broma cruel o una simple rivalidad; lo que habían hecho no tenía perdón y era una falta grave y totalmente reprochable.

― No ― Aseguró Peterson ― No lo saben, pero están fuera del equipo permanentemente, de paso, voy a llevar el caso con la directora...pero ella es...

― Demasiado amiga de los Moore, no será fácil lograr mucho, la única persona transparente en los cargos altos es Ramírez, pero aún así es solamente la subdirectora... ― Suspiró la madre de Andy, bastante hastiada y acongojada por todo lo que había estado sucediendo de un tiempo a esa parte entre esas jovencitas y sus ahijadas, lo cual no dejaba de quitarle el sueño las últimas semanas, sobretodo durante las defensas a Phoebe.

― Tranquila Jane ― Le pidió la maestra, apoyando su brazo en su hombro ― Sé que las cosas están demasiado revueltas en la escuela, pero buscaremos la manera para que todo salga bien, tanto para Prue como para Phoebe.

Andy, en tanto, se separó de los adultos, llamando por teléfono a Prue para preguntarle donde estaba, cuando se encontró con la voz de Sam en el tono.

― ¿Sam?

―_¿Quieres ver a Prue?, estamos en el box seis, te haré una seña para que nos veas._

Andy apagó el teléfono y enfocó su vista en los números de las cabinas, encontrándose con el cabello pelirrojo de Sam agitándose al mismo tiempo en que daba pequeños saltitos.

― ¿Dónde está? ― Preguntó preocupado, tratando de pasar la cortina.

― Se está vistiendo, bueno, tengo que ayudarla, todo parece indicar que se fracturó un par de costillas...espérame, yo te aviso ― Dijo devolviéndose nuevamente para terminar de vestir a Prue.

Después de unos pocos segundos, los cuales parecieron interminables para Andrew, las chicas lo recibieron.

― ¿Estás bien? ― Le preguntó un tanto alterado, fijándose de que tenía una benda afirmando su brazo izquierdo, una bata de hospital y el buzo de gimnasia bajo él; notó también que su blusa y brassier estaban sobre una silla, lo que le provocó un leve sonrojo al darse cuenta de que la espalda de su amiga estaba descubierta.

― Sí ― Aseguró con una sonrisa amable, tratando de transferirle seguridad, sin poder ocultar lo feliz que la hacía tenerlo cerca en un momento como ese, cuando se sentía tan torpe y acomplejada ― Gracias...gracias por venir, no quise molestarlos...

― ¿Molestar? ― Le preguntó con una risa seca ― ¡Debiste haber llamado apenas pudiste!, Estaba preocupado ― Insistió, caminando por instinto a abrazarla, pero Sam puso una mano entre el pecho de Andy y Prue.

― Fractura, dislocación, sentido común ― Ennumeró rodando los ojos ― Está bien, va a estar bien, solamente se siente torpe por haberse caído.

― ¿Caído? ― Les preguntó Andy confundido.

― Si, caído ― Respondió Prue ― ¿Cómo crees que terminé así?, ¿Crees que me pillé el dedo con la puerta? ― Continuó con sarcasmo.

― No sé qué idea tienen ustedes en mente, pero tú no te caíste ― Le explicó Andy, frunciendo el ceño al igual que sus dos amigas ― Prue, esto no fue un accidente: Taylor y Jessica, tus bases, soltaron tus pies cuando estabas arriba.

― ¿De qué estás hablando?, Pueden ser unas locas pero, en las rutinas y los ejercicios, siempre nos hemos tenido respeto y...

― Claro, hasta que Taylor es humillada delante de todos porque Andy dijo que te quería a ti ― Recordó Sam, mirándolos sonrojarse ― No quise poner el incómodo tema en la mesa, pero...es la verdad, tiene todo el sentido del mundo que hayan hecho lo que hicieron, si en verdad fue así, ¿Quién te dijo eso, Andy?

― La maestra Peterson.

― ¿Sigue aquí? ― Preguntó Prue, avergonzada de eso.

― Dijo que se quedaría hasta asegurarte de que estabas acostada en tu casa, con tus medicamentos, tratamientos y al menos el conocimiento de Piper de lo que había pasado.

― Genial... ― Murmuró Sam para sí misma, al ver cruzar a Hackett frente a sus ojos, quien pasó rápido como un rayo, pasando también a llevar a Andy.

― ¿Estás bien? ― Preguntó exageradamente alto, acariciando su rostro y besándola en los labios, provocando una mueca de asco en Andy, al mismo tiempo que una compresión en sus puños que Sam trató de disolver cariñosamente.

― Sí, todo en órden, me faltan un par de exámenes más y creo que podré irme a casa ― Aseguró fingiendo felicidad al verlo, aunque sabía que preferiría no tenerlo ahí en un momento tan incómodo para su mejor amigo de toda la vida y ella.

Hackett se fijó en la cara de odio que Andy le estaba dedicando, y también en lo poco convencida que estaba Sam ante su presencia, por lo que aprovechó la instancia para jugar un poco y entretenerse: si tenía que pasar parte de su tarde en ese aburrido hospital con la llorona de su novia, al menos tenía el derecho de divertirse.

― Que bien, me preocupaste mucho, vine lo más rápido que pude ― Continuó melodramáticamente para su gusto, dulce y preocupado para un testigo externo a los presentes.

― Gracias por venir ― Le respondió Prue, bostezando por el cansancio, echándose para atrás en su camilla, tratando de desviar la conversación hacia cómo se había lastimado o qué heridas tenía, queriendo alivianar el ambiente, que estaba tan tenso que podía cortarse con tijeras fácilmente.

― Creo que deberías descansar ― Sugirió Andy, molesto al ver a Hackett besarla y acariciar su cabello una vez recostada y sobretodo celoso de no ser él quien lo estaba haciendo ― Te llamará luego, mis padres están aquí y está en buenas manos, puedes irte a casa.

Hackett lo miró con sorna y sonrió ampliamente antes de contestar:

― Creo ― Dijo en tono que expresó total convicción de lo que estaba diciendo, más que una creencia ― Que yo soy el más indicado a quedarme, después de todo, me voy a casar con ella.

Sam hizo una mueca de "Maldita sea", mientras Prue sintió que cualquier dolor de golpes o caídas, no se comparaba para nada con el que estaba sintiendo ahora al ver la cara de confusión de Andy, sin poder omitir cierto odio hacia Hackett, ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decirle algo así?...aunque tampoco podía culparlo demasiado, no creía que lo hubiese hecho a drede, ya que nunca le había contado lo que su mejor amigo sentía por ella.

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó mirándolo como si estuviera loco, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Sam, quien tenía una cara que le indicaba que algo raro había en todo eso.

― Andy... ― Susurró Prue, tratando de decirle algo, de explicarle la situación de pies a cabeza, de decirle que era por conveniencia y que era a él a quien ella amaba...pero no podía ser tan egoísta como para decirle que aunque se amaban estarían separados...prefería que la odiara antes de que sufriera por ella, por algo que jamás podría llegar a ser ― Yo... ― Murmuró, sin encontrar nada inteligente o compacto que decir.

Andy bajó los brazos algo desconcertado, pero cuando vio que los ojos de Prudence no le correspondían más, sintió como toda la desolación del mundo se le venía encima, temiendo que la no negación de nadie en el lugar le estuviese confirmando que no era una broma, que era cierto, por muy descabellado que sonara para él.

― Déjame que te explique afuera ― Le pidió Sam, tomando su mano, la cuál él no rechazó, pero tampoco afianzó ― Es...mejor que nos vayamos.

Andy sentía cómo su corazón se rasgaba y rompía en miles de incalculables pedazos, tan eficientemente que no le daba para pensar o reaccionar al respecto, quedándose en total estado de shock y no hizo ningún otro movimiento más que voltearse, ahora con su peor temor confirmado, y seguir a Sam sin protestar.

― ¿Me perdí de algo? ― Preguntó Hackett, fingiendo no entender nada, aunque supiese desde siempre que él estaba enamorado de su novia; y es que era demasiado obvio, también saber que ella le correspondía y moría por estar a su lado...pero no le preocupó, estarían juntos en poco tiempo, su relación con la alumna más popular del colegio tenía los días contados.

― No...solamente, es sobreprotector conmigo, nada más ― Mintió rápidamente, con el corazón destruído y su mente puesta en él, sólo pidiéndole a Dios que no estuviese lastimado, aunque sabía que eso era imposible ― "Al menos ahora podrá olvidarme...y no fui yo la que tuvo que decirle" ― Pensó, sintiéndose egoísta, pero sin poder evitarlo...era algo demasiado crudo como para haber tenido la desdicha de haber sido ella quien se lo contaba.

Piper se despertó casi cayéndose de la cama , ya que como siempre, Phoebe pateaba y se adueñaba de todo el espacio, y ahora era mucho más grande de lo que era antes.

― Pensé que no iban a despertar nunca ― Bromeó Paige, tomándole una foto con cara de recien levantada.

― Oye... ― Se quejó Piper, restregándose los ojos y levantándose para estirarse un poco ― ¿Hace cuánto estás despierta?

― ¿Media hora?, Pensé que ibas a dormir hasta mañana ― Agregó.

― No, sabes que no estoy hecha para las siestas, ¿Hasta que hora va a dormir Phoebe? ― Preguntó mirando su reloj ― Ya son las seis, ¿No ha llegado Prue?

― No sé, se la ha pasado durmiéndo todo su tiempo libre desde hace varios días, no hace nada más que necesidades básicas y dormir ― Aseguró con una mueca preocupada ― Y Prue, no, no ha llegado, debió haber salido con Sam o algo así.

― ¿Estuviste tomando fotos mientras dormíamos, señorita obsesiva compulsiva? ― Preguntó Piper divertida, recibiendo una amplia sonrisa de Paige.

― No pude evitarlo ― Dijo entregándole la cámara ― Mira, aquí sales babeando.

Piper le dedicó una mirada de falso odio y negó con la cabeza entre risas.

― ¿Por qué tanta alegría? ― Preguntó Phoebe sentándose con bastante dificultad, mirándolas con los ojos aún medio cerrados.

― Tu hermana se dedicó a paparazzearnos mientras dormíamos, mira ― Contestó Piper, compartiendo la pantalla de la cámara para que todas pudieran ver.

Poco a poco fueron pasando fotos, cuando nadie notó que al terminarse las de ese día, empezaban las del baile de San Valentín...empezando con una foto de Leo y Piper tomandos de la mano y sonriendo. Paige apretó el botón de continuar, tratando de devolverse a las fotografías de las chicas dormidas, pero al estar mirando la cámara desde otro ángulo, se equivocó y avanzó a la foto en donde el ex novio de su hermana y ella se daban un beso tímido, ambos sonrojados.

Piper no pudo suprimir un sollozo y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, mientras que Paige le quitó la cámara y la apagó el acto.

― Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, no sabía que seguían ahí ― Se disculpó rápidamente, sintiéndose idiota como ella sola.

Su hermana temblaba de pies a cabeza, entre sollozos ahogados y fuertes que se combinaban con gemidos de dolor; parecía que le había afectado más de lo esperado, como si la herida fuera de extremo a extremo y sin posibilidades de recuperación en un largo, largo plazo.

― ¿Cuándo fue...? ― Le preguntó Phoebe con el mayor tacto posible ― ¿Por qué terminaron?

― El...el...vier...nes... ― Respondió entre hipidos histéricos, que hicieron sentir peor a Paige ― No sé ― Agregó largándose a llorar como Magdalena otra vez, escondiéndo su rostro entre ambas manos, queriendo dejar de hacerlo, pero sin éxito.

Phoebe respiró profundamente: No podía ver a su hermana así, era una chica demasiado tierna, ingenua, buena persona y sobertodo dulce, quien estaba sufriendo quizás más de lo humanamente necesario...no quería ser cruel, menos ahora, pero tenía que serlo; a este paso, lo único que Piper conseguiría sería deshidratarse hasta quedar como una pasa, y conociéndola como la conocía, sabía que había pasado esos días llorando a escondidas, en lugar de estudiar para sus exámenes como había dicho para que nadie se metiera en su cuarto.

― Piper Carter Halliwell Bennet ― La llamó con tono autoritario, causando una mirada de sorpresa en Paige, nadie llamaba a la otra por su nombre completo, menos incluyendo el apellido paterno, a menos que fuera serio y tajante ― Te diré esto una sola vez, y sólo una vez, así que escúchalo bien: Sé que la primera desilusión amorosa puede ser horrible, pero no voy a permitir que mi hermana se ahogue en sus propias lágrimas durante más tiempo, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas llorando, desde el viernes?

Piper asintió, sin ánimos de mentir, estaba cansada de hacerlo, estaba agotada de tener que decir "Ya comí", "Me duele el estómago", "¿Esta marquita? Es que me rasguñó el gato de Leo", sin que nada de esas cosas fuera verdad; Leo ni siquiera tenía gato, le daban alergia.

― Suficiente entonces ― Continuó Phoebe ― Vas a llorar ahora, todo lo que quieras y todo lo que puedas, y aprovéchalo bien, porque va a ser la última vez que vas a llorar por Leo Wyatt antes de dar vuelta la página, ¿Entendido?

― Pero...

― Ningún pero que valga Piper, no puedes llorar toda tu vida por un chico, que por idiota, no aprendió a valorarte, ahora, aprovecha bien tus lágrimas porque van a ser las últimas que vas a gastar ― Le advirtió mirándola con seriedad.

Paige se sorprendió ante lo madura y sabia que se veía Phoebe en materias de amor, aunque se preguntaba por qué no había aplicado su mismo consejo cuando había pasado lo que pasó con David, pero no dijo nada.

Piper asintió y lloró con todas su fuerzas, volviendo a ser reconfortada por sus dos hermanas, y de paso por sus sobrinos, a quienes sintió moverse y golpear durante casi todo su llanto, como si la estuviesen acompañando de una manera simbólica, aunque sabía que no era más que una coincidencia, y que el movimiento era porque se estaban acomodando.

Se sentía desolada y partida en mil pedazos, "Que por idiota, no aprendió a valorarte" Se repitió mentalmente, ¿Leo un idiota que no sabía valorarla?, ¡Él la valoraba más de lo que ella se quería a si misma!, él apostaba y confiaba más en ella de lo que ella confiaba en sí misma...él no había terminado con ella, ella lo había dejado por culpa de Michelle...¿Por culpa de Michelle?, No...no había sido culpa de Michelle, ella solamente había estado ahí...pudo haber sido cualquier persona, una Clara, una Rose, incluso un Troy...pero ella había sido la que había accedido y aceptado el chantaje, como una excusa a su propio miedo.

Estaba tan perdida sin él...se había llenado de raspaduras la muñeca derecha, las cuales había tapado con su reloj para que nadie viera; lo poco que había comido, aprovechando que Paige había pasado el día anterior en casa de una compañera haciendo un trabajo, Phoebe en su cuarto y Prue, en su defecto, en el suyo, había terminado vomitándolo cada día sin excepción hasta ese domingo por la tarde y hasta el agua, que era lo único que había consumido sagradamente, terminaba por írsele entre lágrimas y crisis de llanto...necesitaba a Leo...necesitaba que estuviese ahí y la hiciera detenerse, y más que detenerse, no querer lastimarse más...porque él la hacía querer ser una persona mejor, él la hacía querer vivir para estar a su lado...moría por confesarle a sus hermanas todo lo que le estaba pasando, decirle a Prue y recostarse en sus brazos, como cuando eran niñas y alguien la molestaba en el colegio, como ella hacía con Paige y Phoebe cuando la necesitaban...pero no podía hacerlo, era su problema, no el de Prue, tampoco el de Leo...era su asunto y tenía dos opciones: O solucionarlo pronto, o dejarse llevar y morir rápido.

Los señores Trudau, seguidos de la maestra Peterson y también de Sam, entraron al box de Prue después de que le hubiesen terminado de hacer el último exámen y ya se encontraba casi lista para irse, lo único que le faltaba era firmar un par de papeles y salir.

― ¿Y Andy? ― Preguntó, fijándose que era el único que faltaba.

― Parecía molesto, algo choqueado ― Le explicó Jane con dulzura ― Pobre bebé, debe estar tan lastimado al saber que quien te hizo esto fue Taylor...

Prue asintió, fingiendo creer lo mismo, leyendo en los gestos de Sam que él se había ido antes de que pudiera conversar con él; podría estar pensando en cualquier cosa ahora, como que había jugado con sus sentimientos, como que no había confiado en él...

― Jones, ayuda a Prue a ponerse lo que resta del uniforme para que podamos irnos ― Le pidió ― Hijo, afuera ― Ordenó hablándole a Hackett de forma despectiva.

― Yo me voy a casa, cualquier cosa que necesites, llámame ― Le dijo despidiéndose de un beso que no pudo alargar demasiado, por la presencia de los adultos en el lugar.

Sam comenzó a ayudarla y Prudence cooperó en lo que pudo, mientras los demás esperaban afuera; Prue había intentado pedirle a la maestra que se fuera tranquila, y explicado que no era necesiario que se quedara, pero ella había insistido en hacerlo, además de asegurado que las chicas recibirían un castigo por lo que habían hecho o dejaría de llamarse Demetria Peterson.

Mientras, en casa, después de que se hubiesen tomado las fotos que tanto quería, Paige le pidió a Piper que le enseñara a cocinar algo, y de paso Phoebe aprovechó de sugerir que fuera el pie de limón que había estado en sus antojos las últimas tres horas y, ahora ayudaba a exprimir limones.

― ¡Familia, hemos llegado! ― Anunció Sam al entrar junto a Prue, los Trudeau y la maestra.

― ¡Estamos en la cocina! ― Gritó Paige de vuelta.

― Chicas ― Dijo Sam dejando entrever su cara por la puerta ― Se requiere su presencia en el salón, hay visitas, y maestros ― Añadió con una mueca divertida ― Ah, por si acaso, Prue se ve peor de lo que está, no se alarmen ― Advirtió con una sonrisita cómica y causando curiosidad en las niñas.

Tanto Paige como Piper dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y se fueron al comedor, mientras que Phoebe tuvo que afirmarse en la mesa, y de a poco tratar de levantarse.

― Cuando no necesito ayuda, me acosan y cuando la necesito, me dejan aquí ― Se quejó rodando los ojos, pero tomándoselo con humor; tenía que reconocer que Paige había transformado su día de uno depresivo, silencioso y dormitante a uno feliz, ocupado y alegre.

Las chicas llegaron al salón, observando a los tres adultos de pie cerca de los sillones y a Sam ayudando a sentar a Prue, quien tenía una venda en el brazo y un bulto impropio de su físico bajo su blusa, atribuído al bendaje.

― Por el amor de Dios Prudence Halliwell ― Chilló Piper quedándose muda, con los ojos abiertos y llevando su mano al pecho ― ¿Qué te pasó?

― Accidente laboral ― Respondió Sam con humor, no logrando el efecto esperado en Piper quien puso otra cara de espanto.

― Se cayó desde la cima de la pirámide, en el entrenamiento ― Explicó la maestra Peterson, cuya presencia Piper no había notado antes de eso.

― ¿Cómo...? ― Balbuceó corriendo a verla ― ¿Estás bien?

― Tres costillas quebradas, hombro dislocado...pero viviré ― Respondió tratando de encogerse de hombros, haciendo una mueca de dolor al haber olvidado que no podía.

― Ven, siéntate, siéntate ― Le pidió Paige preocupada, encaramándose por el sillón largo y cayendo sentada en él, para luego pararse y acercarse a Prue.

― ¿Qué fue esa vuelta? ― Preguntó George levantando una ceja, sorprendido.

― Era más rápido que darse la vuelta entre tanta gente ― Explicó Phoebe, recien llegando al salón ― Así me escabullía cuando... ― Comenzó a explicar recordando tiempos pasados, arrepintiéndose de escarbar en sus memorias ― Es más rápido ― Sentenció con brusquedad.

Prue negó un par de veces por la historia no contada de Phoebe y por el ejemplo que le daba a Paige, mientras que ésta última sonrió.

Luego de que les contaran la historia entera, se hicieran comentarios respecto a eso (Y que Piper y Prue hubiesen reprendido a Paige, Phoebe y Samantha por estar a punto de decir alguna palabrota durante ella) y les explicaran los cuidados que había ordenado el médico para Prudence, llegó la hora de decir adiós a todas las visitas en casa.

― ¿Quieres que te vayamos a dejar, Sam? ― Preguntaron los padres de Andy, antes de salir.

― No, gracias, me quedaré un rato más aquí ― Aseguró sonriente.

― Cuídense mucho todas, cualquier cosa, estoy disponible, a cualquier hora ― Les pidió Peterson ― Prue, Phoebe, sean responsables con ustedes mismas y sus situaciones, la idea no es convertir a Piper en una cenicienta ― Bromeó antes de irse y cerrar la puerta por fuera.

― Ahora que todos se fueron, ¿Qué hacemos para divertirnos? ― Preguntó Paige emocionada.

― Ir a terminar ese pie de limón que estaban haciendo ― Respondió Sam con los ojos brillantes.

― ¡Oh, buen punto! ― Recordó Paige, corriendo de vuelta a la cocina y siendo seguida por Piper.

― Creo que...yo me voy a mi cuarto ― Comentó Phoebe, no queriendo interrumpir entre las amigas ni tampoco volver a la cocina a exprimir más limones; había comido demasiados durante la época de náuseas y ahora no quería ni verlos hasta nuevo aviso.

Sam notó la tristeza y angustia, que habían vuelto a Phoebe, y se decidió a llamarla para que se quedara con ellas, ignorando lo molesta que se sentía por lo que, inconscientemente, había obligado a hacer a Prue:

― ¡No te vayas Pheebs!, estamos a punto de empezar a sicopatear los facebooks ajenos, será divertido ― Aseguró animosamente.

Prue le dedicó una sonrisa amable a su hermana, recordando que estaba enojada con ella, por lo que la quitó rápidamente. Sam en cambio, mantuvo su pose alegre y al no recibir respuesta de Phoebe, se decidió a subir la escalera.

― Voy por el computador, espérenme en el sillón.

Prue y Phoebe se quedaron juntas, sentadas semi inválidas y en una situación bastante incómoda para las dos, esperando a que llegara Samantha, quien, para la buena suerte de ambas, no tardó en llegar.

― Veamos, veamos ― Dijo comenzando a digitar su usuario y contraseña en la página social ― Facebook es el mejor lugar para saber las últimas noticias ― Dijo contenta, diluyendo su sonrisa al ver un estado de Andy de hace pocas horas.

_"See...I already waited too long, and all my hope is gone..."_

Decía tristemente, citando un verso de "How soon is now", traducido como: "Mira, yo ya esperado demasiado tiempo ... y toda mi esperanza se ha ido".

Prue también se fijó en el estado y miró hacia abajo con ojos a punto de comenzar a llorar, mientras que Phoebe no entendía por qué se habían deprimido de un segundo a otro, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar o hacer otra cosa que decir lo siguiente:

― Estoy a dos segundos de hacer de Taylor mi mejor amiga.

― ¿De qué demonios hablas? ― Preguntó Prue escandalizada, al mismo tiempo que Sam; ambas mirándola como si hubiese dicho la peor herejía del mundo, lo cual no era tan lejano a la realidad.

Phoebe sonrió y les quitó el computador, poniéndolo sobre su barriga y haciendo clic en una publicación:

― La estúpida no sabe usar facebook, y en vez de enviarle un privado a Michelle, publicó en su muro algo que...no van a creerlo, ¡Esto es glorioso! ― Gritó hiperventilada ― ¡Piper, Paige, vengan aquí, necesitan ver esto!

Sam y Prue se miraron extrañadas, preocupadas por la salud mental de Phoebe, y a los pocos segundos, Piper y Paige estaban junto a ellas, esbozando la misma expresión que las mayores.

― ¿Qué le pasa? ― Preguntó Paige, limpiándose las manos en sus pantalones, llenándolos de harina y provocándole un ataque a Piper al pensar en como sacaría esa mancha más tarde.

― ¿Por qué te ries? ― Le preguntó la misma, tratando de distraerse de su histeria y mirando como leía interesadamente unos comentarios en el computador.

― ¡Está embarazada! ― Celebró Sam, entendiendo el punto de Phoebe y riéndose junto a ella.

― ¿En serio? ― Preguntó Prue sarcástica ― Lleva embarazada por lo menos ocho meses, ya lo notamos, Sam ― Respondió con ironía ― ¿Acaso les falla el mismo cable a las dos?

― No entiendes Prue, no hablo de Phoebe, hablo de Michelle ― Le explicó esperando a que se uniera a las celebraciones con ella, pero solamente la miró con cara de interrogación.

― ¿Michelle? ― Preguntó Piper, reaccionando apenas escuchó su nombre ― ¿Michelle está embarazada?

― ¡Sí! ― Asintieron Phoebe y Sam, tan felices como nadie ante una noticia de ese tipo.

― Espera, espera, ¿Cómo sabes eso? ― Preguntó Prue, recien conectándolo todo, un poco choqueada.

― ¿Embarazada de quien? ― Semi gritó Piper, sabiendo que era imposible que Leo tuviera algo que ver en eso, pero a veces una chica podía exagerar.

― De...de David… ― Contestó Phoebe con amargura, sin poder evitar sentir cierta decepción y algo de orgullo herido al tener que reconocerlo.

― ¿Scott? ― Preguntó Paige, picando en la herida de Phoebe sin querer, pero totalmente incrédula y luego eufórica por el chisme.

― Sí ¡El mismo! Jessica se enteró y publicó casi toda la historia en facebook ¡Toda la escuela lo sabe! ― Gritó Sam dando grititos y pataleando contra el suelo, mirando su página incial con los ojos abiertos.

― ¡Eso significa que van a reintegrarte a la escuela! ― Gritó Paige alegre, chocanco sus manos con las manos de todas y entondando alegremente una recien inventada cancioncita de victoria a la que se unieron las demás.

― ¡Sí! ― Saltó Piper, abrazando a Paige por ser la más cercana a ella y pensando de inmediato en Leo y en las posibilidades cercanas de poder volver con él; sabía que el mundo no podía ser tan injusto.

El mundo no podía ser tan injusto...

* * *

**¡Ya! estoy lista para recibir la furia de los titanes sobre todo el asuntito con Hackett...pero leáse por ahí que también les di esperanzas sobre sus verdaderas intenciones de no cumplirle a Prue su palabra...¿Qué pasará al final?...**

_Respuesta de review:_

**latinbeauty008: ¡Mil gracias! Aún no puedo pasar el primer cap, estoy de visita en otra casa y no me dan el tiempo espacio para hacerlo =( ! Y si, pobrecilla Piper...Paige está empezando a entrar al mundo de los celos jejeje; Phoebe...está aprendiendo de Piper y Prue, reservándose sus sentimientos...pero todas esas cosas siempre terminan por explotar de una manera u otra, ¿No?**

**Dyego Halliwell: Insisto en que amo tus reviews jajaja, me tienes entrenada xD no subo cap si no dejas comentario jajaja! Las hermanas están siendo unas totales idiotas! pero bueno, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?...eso pasa cuando los humanos tenemos sentimientos y nos hieren...pero después de caer hasta el fondo, nos espera un final...¿Feliz?...me gustó mucho lo que dijiste sobre Prue y Piper, si me das permiso, planeo usar esas líneas en algún capítulo entre el que viene y el final xD ! nunca he escuchado a un cerdo cantar en un chiquero, pero sería interesante enseñarle y luego hacerlo dar un concierto con la peluca de Hannah Montana... mmm ... Si quieres ver una reacción en Phoebe, espera al cap que viene...ahí verás un poco de lo que estás pidiendo jejeje, pero no te adelanto más! Y Michelle...está armando su castigo, están cayendo...pero aún queda un poco más...! (Sería un honor entonces, recibir el borrador cuando lo tengas disponible!).**


	28. Manipulando los hechos

**¡Hola terrícolas! Como les dije, acá viene la confesión que incluye a Piper...en un capítulo un poquito más largo de lo normal, pero que espero los deje contentos y no piensen que arruiné un momento que estaban esperando... =/**

_**Quiero dar especiales bievenidas a Sweet Candii, nueva lectora que dejó un genialísimo review en el capítulo anterior y autora de varios fics (Muchos en realidad) espero que la trama le guste a medida que se desenvuelve y no me pida el tiempo y dinero de vuelta! De paso, dedicarle el capítulo tanto a ella como a beast girl halliwell, quien se volvió a aparecer por aquí siendo también autora de un fic llamado "PreCharmed".**_

**Saludos también a mi adorada vane**―**chan6 que al fin tiene tiempo otra vez para nosotros jaja y los invito a pasar por su fic "El heredero de la oscuridad" que narra la historia de Chris Halliwell y por los miles de fic de Naruto y uno de Harry potter que tiene ViryFuusara.**

**Y por último, pero no menos importantes, saludos a Dyego Halliwell que siempre me hace reír con sus comentarios, a latinbeauty008 que me sube la moral y el ánimo, y a bellaHerms22 que anda por ahí desaparecida, pero supongo que ya volverá.**

**Si se me pasó el saludo a alguien, pido me disculpe y me avise para no volver a hacerlo!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 24: Manipulando los hechos.**

― Y yo insisto en que Phoebe Haliwell tiene los mismos derechos que Michelle Moore, ¿Por qué tiene que dársele un trato diferente?, ¿Por no ser hija de Eugene? ― Preguntó la señora Trudau, quien se encontraba bastante exaltada después de haber estado escuchando defensas tontas del padre de Michelle a su hija ― Esta niña ha demostrado una mejoría impresionante en sus calificaciones, una conducta impecable en comparación a años anteriores y además, en cada problema o pelea en que se ha metido este último tiempo, ha sido en las mismas oportunidades en donde se ha incluido Michelle, ¿Ven alguna razón por la que se le niegue a Phoebe el reingreso a clases, y no sea castigada la alumna Moore, quien además rompió las reglas de la escuela de distintas y variadas maneras, que han sido aquí omitidas?

La mayoría de los rostros se voltearon a mirarla después de escuchar la última línea, ¿Omitidas?, ¿Había algo más que nadie había dicho? La discusión parecía haber al fin tomado un rumbo interesante para los apoderados que ya estaban cansados de escuchar las defensas de Eugene Moore para con su hija.

El susodicho, quien en su foro interno sabía que por el pedido de la misma tenía que reincorporar a Phoebe Halliwell a la escuela, notó que la oportunidad para asegurarle al consejo que la niña podría reingresar a clases antes de que Jane abriese le boca (y usara la herramienta que ocuparía sin que pudiese evitarlo), se había acabado por haberse distraído en la defensa de su hija del medio; es que la joven no había sido su prioridad durante las dos horas que llevaban del consejo, ya que todo se le había ido de las manos debido a los fervientes deseos de Jane Trudeau para devolverle la matrícula a su ahijada, por lo que sus esfuerzos mentales y físicos había estado directa y totalmente enfocados hacia Michelle, perdiendo el norte y olvidándose de evitar que se dijera lo que ya no podía evitar.

― ¿Puedes ser más clara, Jane? ― Le pidió uno de los miembros del equipo**.**

― Claro ― Aseguró, reacomodándose en su asiento y causando más expectación en los demás ― Como usted sabe, se le pidió a la familia Moore que trajera los exámenes médicos de la alumna en cuestión para corroborar o desmentir los dichos publicados en la página de internet que distribuyó la noticia, llegándose a la conclusión de que la fecha de la concepción de la criatura ocurrió entre dos días desde la salida a Nueva York, hasta dos días antes de llegar de regreso a San Francisco: en resumidas cuentas, ocurrió durante el viaje escolar, rompiéndose las claras reglas de buen comportamiento durante el viaje para competir en representación de la escuela.

Un murmullo se alzó en el salón, comenzando entonces a salir varios rumores que algunos de los padres habían oído de las bocas de sus hijos, llegando a más de un comportamiento inadecuado departe de los destacados y sobrevalorados miembros de los equipos, causando un caos y una mini revolución en la sala, el cual duró por lo menos dos horas más antes de que se decidiera disolverlo al presentarse todos exaltados y con historias que no se sabían si eran reales o no.

― Se llega, entonces, al consensó de que el viernes 26 de Marzo se realizará una asamblea de emergencia para analizar los casos de cada uno de los chicos y chicas que realizaron el viaje a Nueva York y también una nueva votación acerca de Phoebe Halliwell Bennet, esperando no alargar más la situación y llegar a un resultado lo antes posible ― Sentenció la secretaria del grupo, leyendo el acta que acaba de redactar, resumiendo todo lo que se había hablado.

Jane se masajeó las sienes, agotada de tanto discutir y argumentar en defensa de las niñas. Salió de la sala de clases arrastrando los pies, y escuchando como desde lejos se oían los gritos de Taylor y Jessica al enterarse por voz de la maestra Peterson que estaban fuera del club de animadoras permanente e irrevocablemente después de lo que habían hecho; también vio pasar a algunos de los chicos junto al maestro Collins, pudiendo divisar a un malhumorado Leo quien la saludó rápidamente con un gesto amable: no dejaba de parecerle extraño el repentino mal humor que estaba cerniéndose alrededor de todo el grupo de chicos con los que solía relacionarse, ni tampoco la maldad en las amistades y la ex novia de su hijo.

Ese lunes había tenido a Prue, Phoebe y Andy en casa, para aprovechar de cuidarlos mientras podía: El dolor en las lesiones de Prue parecían regularse bien con los medicamentos, Phoebe había estado sobreviviendo el ataque de hipo que le había dado a uno de sus mellizos que, una vez acabado, se le contagió al otro, y así durante casi todo el día; Andy por su parte, no había querido levantarse de la cama, y como no faltaba nunca a clases, Jane le había concedido quedarse ese día: pero si había algo en común entre los tres niños, era que ninguno quería hablar con nadie, todos parecían encerrados en sus propias mentes y, sobretodo, se podía sentir la permanente tensión entre Phoebe y Prue, que era explicable, pero no podía comprender qué pasaba entre la última y su hijo Andrew.

Al llegar a casa, casi a las nueve, pudo oír la insoportablemente fuerte música desde el cuarto de Andy. Subió las escaleras, agradeciendo que esa noche George se encontrara de turno en la estación y no se hubiese armado una discusión entre él y su hijo por los altos decibeles de la música.

― Hijo ― Dijo entrando a su cuarto, Andy apagó el equipo de inmediato ― Hola ― Sonrió ― Voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada, buenas noches ― Se despidió, besando la frente de su hijo, quien yacía en la cama sin hacer nada.

― Buenas noches mamá, ¿Alguna novedad? ― Preguntó por educación.

― No, ninguna ― Respondió rodando los ojos, volviendo a su cuarto tan cansada como no había estado en mucho tiempo.

Andy asintió y vio a su madre irse, tomando esta vez su walkman para escuchar alguna música depresiva y corta venas, como todos los adolescentes hacen cuando se sienten mal, solamente para sentirse peor.

Prue. Prue. Prue. Cada letra, palabra, frase, era eso: Prue Halliwell casándose con otro. Prue Halliwell burlándose de él. Prue sin habérselo dicho. Prue Halliwell compartiendo su casa durante toda la mañana, sin haber conversado y explicado las cosas, sin siquiera haber intentado hablar con él.

¿Cuándo pensaba decirle?, ¿Cuando tuviera un hijo con él y fuera el niño quien le contara?

― Que asco ― Dijo en voz alta, imaginándose con dolor un hijo entre Hackett y ella, uno que debería ser de ellos dos...no de ese estúpido alemán con aires de ser mejor que todos, y no eran sólo celos, no era solamente su opinión: Leo y Glenn lo apoyaban y pensaban lo mismo.

Se giró sobre su almohada y se negó a llorar, los hombres eran fuertes, no lloraban por esas cosas...no más de dos días seguidos...no podía mentir y decir que no había llorado durante horas al regresar a casa, pensando en que la había perdido para siempre...y no era para menos: la había perdido para dejársela a Hackett, ¡A él!, a ese idiota...a alguien que no la merecía y jamás en la vida podría amarla tanto como él.

― ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer sin ti? ― Preguntó mirando la foto sobre su escritorio, en donde salían ambos abrazados, y Sam haciéndole cachitos sobre sus cabezas...los tres juntos, riendo felices y ella tomada de su mano.

La herida era profunda y no sanaría en mucho tiempo...ella había jugado con él y no lo quería, ni siquiera como un amigo...porque los amigos no se mienten, los amigos no hacen lo que Prue le había hecho a él: verle la cara de tonto durante todo ese tiempo, como una cobarde que no se había atrevido a enfrentar las cosas con el que en vano llamaba su mejor amigo.

En la casa de las hermanas Halliwell, el motivo de las lágrimas y depresión de Andy, se encontraba sentada en el sofá del living, revisando la correspondencia de los últimos tres días, antes de tomar la decisión de llamarlas a todas hasta el lugar:

― ¡Queridas hermanas! ― Gritó Prue con la intención de que se escuchara hasta arriba ― ¡Reunión en el salón!

A los pocos minutos, sintió los rápidos pasos de una de ellas corriendo escaleras abajo. Paige se encaramó nuevamente en el sillón, causando un suspiro resignado en Prue.

― ¿Son las calificaciones? ― Preguntó entre emocionada y disgustada, queriendo saber cómo le había ido pero temiendo que la respuesta no fuera bien.

― Veamos entonces, ¿Qué dicen? ― Preguntó Piper acercándose a ellas, decidiendo devolverse escaleras arriba para ayudar a bajar a Phoebe.

― Gracias ― Se quejó ésta, arrugando la nariz ― Pero puedo hacerlo sola, aprendí a caminar cuando tenía...no lo sé, ¿9 meses?

Las tres rodaron los ojos y Piper la soltó para irse a sentar, odiaba cuando le daban sus episodios hormonales y de adolescente autosuficiente que no necesitaba a nadie.

Después de tardar un poco más de lo normal en llegar abajo, Phoebe se hizo un espacio cerca de Prue en el sillón más grande y sonrió con orgullo; no necesitaba ser una obra de caridad las veinticuatro horas del día, ¿O sí?

― ¿Dijiste calificaciones? ― Preguntó retomando la conversación inicial.

― Exacto ― Respondió Prue, mezclando los sobres y poniéndolos boca abajo ― Elige uno ― Pidió volteándose hacia ella, extendiéndole los papeles mientras la chica sacaba la lengua con indecisión ― ¡No hay un millón de dólares en ninguno! Sólo elige ― Dijo aburrida del exagerado tiempo que se estaba tomando.

― Era para la tensión ― Se quejó mostrándole los dientes, disgustada ― Y no me gusta que me hables en ese tono ― Le contestó sacando uno con brusquedad.

Prue estuvo a punto de responderle y decirle unas cuántas verdades sobre lo que no le gustaba de ella, pero prefirió evitarse un mal rato: ya tendrían una discusión cuando sacara sus notas y luego la enviara castigada a su habitación.

― Veamos, dice "Paige Matthews Halliwell" ― Leyó en voz alta.

― Demonios… ― Murmuró la nombrada, cerrando un ojo y mirándola con temor mientras la veía rasgabar el sobre y sacar el documento dentro de él.

― 8, 9, 10, 8, 9, 9, 9 ― Comenzó a leer, sin poder evitar una orgullosa sonrisa ― 10, 8, 10... ¿6?... ― Preguntó algo escandalizada, dedicándole una mirada de regaño ― ¿Cómo puedes tener un 6?

Paige se encogió de hombros, recibiendo una cara de pocos amigos de su hermana mayor y tutora legal.

― ¿Es biología? ― Atinó a preguntar, antes de ser asesinada. Prue asintió ― ¡Ahhh! Bueno, si te fijas en los promedios del semestre pasado ― Explicó contenta, cambiando su tono a uno similar al de una promotora de los comerciales de llame ya ― Tenía un 3 en biología, ahora tengo un 6, y las próximas notas serán entre un 8 y un 10, vas a ver ― Finalizó orgullosa, echándose para atrás en el sillón con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, y poniendo un pie sobre la mesita de café, bajándolos al escuchar un quejido de Piper.

― Tienes razón ― Accedió Prue, algo más relajada ― Tus notas se han arreglado, espero que siga así o voy a tener que castigarte, ¿Entendido? ― Preguntó sin ocultar lo que le gustaba ser la autoridad en ciertas ocasiones.

― Entendido… ― Murmuró, bajando sus brazos y cruzándolos en señal de disgusto.

Prue estiró sus brazos y le enseñó los sobres para que eligiera el siguiente. Paige tomó el primero que vio, mucho más rápido que el show que había hecho Phoebe para hacerlo y se leyó el nombre de la dueña antes de entregarlo.

― Veamos ― Dijo Paige ― La segunda en nuestra lista es…"Piper Halliwell Bennet" ― Celebró como presentadora de televisión, entregándole el papel rápidamente a Prue, quien ahogó cualquier comentario desagradable al escuchar el último apellido en voz alta; aunque no era asunto de ella, si deseaba considerarlo dentro de su nombre, que lo hiciera.

Piper empezó a jugar con su cabello, nerviosa ante la lectura y aunque sabía que por todo el esfuerzo que depositaba en estudiar era imposible que tuviese menos que un 8, pensaba que el factor amor y...aquél otro, podían haberle afectado en algo.

― 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 9, 10, 9, 10, 10 y 9 ― Leyó Prue orgullosamente, logrando un profundo suspiro de paz y calma en Piper ― Como siempre, sin sorpresas y perfecto rendimiento ― Continuó a modo de felicitaciones ― Saca un sobre― Pidió, enseñándole los últimos dos.

― Mmm, este... ― Dijo dándolo vuelta para leer el nombre ― Dice: "Prudence Halliwell B…"

― Halliwell ― Interrumpió con una mirada asesina ― Prudence Anne Halliwell, y nada más ― Añadió secamente, marcando su apellido materno con fuerza.

Piper suspiró y Phoebe rodó los ojos, mientras que Paige no le tomó importancia, pero para Prue si la tenía, ya que a su opinión ella no tenía padre, no lo había tenido ni lo tendría jamás: Bennet era algo que nunca nadie oiría relacionado con ella...incluso, había estado pensando secretamente en cambiarlo a Johnson, como el apellido de soltera de su abuela.

Tomó el papel y lo leyó con rapidez, terminando su lectura con un escuálido: "Me fue bien".

― ¡No es justo! ― Se quejó Paige ― Debes leerlas en voz alta, como las nuestras.

Prue rodó los ojos ante lo infantil que podía ser su hermana, pero ya estaba demasiado de mal humor y no quería terminar peleando, por lo que comenzó a leer:

― 10, 9,10, 10, 10, 9, 10, 10, 10, 9, 9, ¿Contenta?

― No ― Respondió Paige, re cruzándose de brazos ― Maldita perfecta ― Se quejó con falsa molestia.

Piper se rió despacio y Phoebe la hubiese acompañado si no hubiera sabido que las siguientes por leer eran las suyas.

― Y la última es: "Phoebe Halliwell" ― Dijo Prue con toda lógica, rasgando el papel para sacar la libreta de adentro.

― Bennet ― Agregó Phoebe, sin saber si era para hacer enojar más a Prue o si lo sentía de verdad, pero tampoco se dio el tiempo para analizarlo más a fondo: simplemente le había nacido decirlo.

― No empecemos ― Le respondió Prue casi acribillándola con la mirada, contando hasta diez para evitar gritar ― Dice: 8, 9, 9, 10, 7, 8, 7, 9, 9, 10 y...¿X? ― Preguntó levantando una ceja, mirándola con acusación.

― ¿Segura que dijiste que esas notas son de Phoebe? ― Dijo Paige, totalmente impresionada al saber que ella le había ganado con un siete como nota mínima.

― Oye ― Se quejó Phoebe, poniendo un pie sobre la mesa, quitándolo al oír también el gritito de Piper ― He estudiado mucho para conseguirlas, no ha sido fácil ― Se defendió, y era cierto: había sacrificado noches enteras por subir su promedio, si bien antes no tenía mayores planes a futuro, con la aparición de los mellizos en su vida su meta principal era ir a la universidad y ser una profesional, algo de lo que sus hijos pudieran estar orgullosos cuando crecieran...recordando de sopetón que no iba a ser posible que supieran de ella si iba a tener que despedirse de ellos apenas nacieran...la soledad se apoderó de su mente de nuevo, parecía que su capacidad de formar una coraza anti emociones se estaba debilitando más cada día que pasaba.

― Te felicito por eso ― Congratuló Piper con sinceridad, orgullosa de aquél gran e impresionante avance en su hermana ― Antes no había nota más alta en tu libreta que un 6.

― No canten victoria tan rápido ― Interrumpió Prue, aún pensativa ― ¿Por qué tienes una X en educación física en noviembre?

― Porque no hago educación física desde Noviembre ― Respondió con simpleza.

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó Prue impresionada y empezando a sentirse colapsada, ¿Cuántas clases se había estado saltando sin que ella supiera nada?

― ¿Querías que hiciera deportes así? ― Rezongó rodando los ojos y apuntando su vientre ― Conociendo lo brutas que son para jugar voleibol, esta parejita no hubiera contado la historia de su nacimiento.

― Si, lo tengo claro, pero sólo te he te he firmado los permisos para faltar desde diciembre ― Le recordó esperando a escuchar una buena explicación sobre lo que había estado haciendo un mes antes.

― Si, pero yo me enteré bastante antes que ustedes ― Le respondió en tono de "obvio", cruzándose de brazos, molesta por tanta interrogación.

― ¿Cómo hiciste entonces? ― Preguntó Piper con cierta inocencia.

Phoebe sonrió ante la ingenuidad típica de Piper, mientras que Paige adivinó su respuesta.

― Escapando…o mintiendo ― Le explicó desinteresadamente ― o…, sí, escapando en general ― Aseveró mirándose las uñas para acentuar su poco y nulo interés en ello.

― ¡Ay Phoebe! ― Suspiró Prue negando con la cabeza al escuchar esa confesión.

― ¿Qué querías que hiciera?, ¿Qué asistiera de todas formas corriendo peligro de perderlos? ― Criticó exaltada ― Quizás no fue lo mejor escapar de clases, pero si fue lo correcto cuando no tenía otra opción ― Concluyó tajantemente, no estaba dispuesta a que la regañaran por hacer lo que había hecho, cuando por una vez había obrado bien.

Prue no se atrevió a decirle nada, sabiendo que estaba en lo cierto, aunque no quiso reconocerlo en voz alta.

― Voy a hablar con Peterson a ver qué podemos hacer contigo con este asunto ― Dijo, a modo de terminar la conversación sobre el tema y continuar con lo siguiente que tenía que decir.

― Ok ― Resolvió Phoebe, encogiéndose de hombros y relajándose, sin poder ocultar lo feliz que estaba al haberle ganado la batalla moral contra Prue, aunque fuera tácitamente.

― Lo otro que quería decir, era que con los gastos médicos de Phoebe hace unos días y bueno...esto... ― Dijo apuntando sus propios vendajes con cara de culpa ―…el presupuesto que tenía para mandarte al dentista... ― Comenzó a explicar, mirando directamente a Piper, recibiendo su total y completa atención en el instante ― Es...es casi nulo, yo... no creo que podamos pagarlo sin sacar dinero de la caja de emergencias ― Confesó dejando de mirarla, devolviendo su mirada a las cuentas que tenía sobre la mesa, una apilada sobre la otra junto a las calificaciones de las muchachas ― pero...podemos hacerlo si es realmente importante para ti ― Agregó con una amable sonrisa, tratando de pensar de dónde podría sacar el dinero para cubrir esos gastos extra durante ese mes, pero no importaba la procedencia del dinero, sino que Piper se sintiera bien y querida por los demás, tan importante como ellas.

La principal afectada guardó silencio antes de contestar cualquier cosa, sintiéndose decepcionada por un momento, pero también aliviada y agradecida hacia Prue.

― No te preocupes, estoy...

― ¿Segura? ― Le interrumpió Prue, antes de dejarla continuar ― Tenías razón el otro día, no quiero que te sigas sintiendo como a nadie le importara o agradeciera todo lo que haces por nosotros, no quiero que me digas que no importa si realmente te interesa ― Le previno con seriedad, atenta a cualquier signo de que su hermana le mintiese respecto a lo que opinaba sobre la nueva noticia.

― Segura ― Sonrió Piper sinceramente, dándole seguridad a Prue en su respuesta ― Fui una tonta al decir eso no, no era cierto lo que dije, yo no necesito ir al dentista ahora, puedo esperar ― Sonrió, sintiéndose culpable por haber perturbado tanto a Prue para que aún siguiera pensando en sus palabras ― Quiero decir, no voy a morir por usar estos fierritos un poco más de tiempo, estoy bien ― Aseguró recibiendo una mirada de advertencia de Prue, que le decía que si estaba mintiendo iba a enterarse ― Te lo prometo ― Agregó.

― Gracias por entender Piper, eres genial ― Le reconoció Prue, observándola con verdadera admiración y honestidad en sus palabras; siempre podía contar con que Piper fuera lo suficientemente centrada, madura y honesta cuando se trataba de algún capricho que cualquier otro niño o persona hubiese luchado por conseguir...pero ella era diferente, era comprensiva y considerada, algo que sin duda apreciaba y admiraba en su hermanita menor.

― "Claro que no lo soy" ― Pensó ahogando una mueca amarga ― Gracias por entender ― Repitió, aliviada de no tener que ir al dentista y que este se diera cuenta del estado de sus dientes producto de los vómitos...aunque no estuvo segura de que con tan poco tiempo de continuidad se fuera a notar algo, pero no quería arriesgarse a ello...estaba demasiado alarmada y paranoica de que alguien llegase a enterarse de su verdad y su fachada se fuera al piso...pero ese alivio también la hacía sentir mal por lo mismo: la única herramienta que tenía para pedir ayuda se había ido, junto con la única persona que la mantenía a flote...

Por asuntos internos, la reunión del viernes había terminado siendo el domingo y después de casi tres horas de conversación en donde se discutió sobre todos los viajeros, excluyendo a Michelle que se dejaría para el final, Eugene Moore se encontró próximo a dar una importante declaración, aunque fuera de lugar, cabe destacar:

― A ver, gente, orden ― Pidió poniéndose de pie, recibiendo la mirada de todos y produjendo silencio general ― No quiero que esto siga tornándose un circo romano. Nosotros, la familia Moore, tanto como los Scott, nos caracterizamos por ser una familia de valores cristianos, que estamos a favor de la justicia y la igualdad ― Expresó, haciendo que la mayoría tuviese que ahogar una risotada tapándose la boca o poniendo los ojos en blanco ― Como así también de las familias conformadas debidamente: Permítanme informarles que, el día de ayer, mi hija Michelle tomó el apellido de David Scott durante la unión del sagrado matrimonio en el que se vieron envueltos, para conformar una familia idónea y óptima para la nueva vida que se avecina, como cualquier persona decente ha de hacer en una situación así.

La señora Trudeau estuvo a dos segundos de ir y golpearlo por hacer un comentario tan desubicado de su parte, además de cínico y malintencionado.

― ¿Quiere decir que Phoebe es una persona indecente? ― Preguntó enojada, siendo secundada por varios murmuros de otras personas en la habitación.

El señor Moore comenzó a titubear, jugando nerviosamente con su corbata al sentir las fuertes e iracundas miradas de varias personas afectadas por una vida no matrimonial a las cuales había ofendido con el comentario.

― No, no, me malentendiste Jane ― Se disculpó, claramente sin sentirlo― Lo que quise decir es que creo, como todo buen cristiano en ya que mi hija ha obrado bien, respetando los mandamientos del señor, merece otra oportunidad en esta institución...

― ¿Solamente porque ahora está casada? ― Interrumpió Jane agudamente, sin dejarlo terminar su discurso sin sentido y enfocado a salvar la poca reputación de su adorada hija ― ¿Que pasa con Phoebe entonces, tengo que casarla con alguien para que pueda volver aquí? ― Insistió Jane cada vez más enojada, sintiendo como la sangre le hervía ante los comentarios del idiota que tenían como presidente de la junta.

― Dios es para justos y pecadores Jane, por lo que opino que ambas tienen derecho a terminar de estudiar aquí ― Sentenció finalmente, recibiendo al fin una mirada más relajada de la madre de Andy y otros más ― ¿Alguien más apoya mi moción? ― Preguntó, fingiendo que la idea siempre había sido la que él defendía, como si pensara que nadie recordaría que había sido el primero en negarse a la posibilidad de que una alumna "Embarazada, conflictiva y mal ejemplo para los demás" continuara asistiendo a la escuela.

La mayoría levantó las manos (Más en favor de Phoebe que de Michelle, aunque varios iban en defensa de la última y en apoyo de Moore, por cosa de apariencias) Felices de que al fin se hubiese dado término a la discusión que tantos días y horas de conflicto había tomado.

― Entonces, queda resuelto ― Prosiguió con una sonrisa inquieta ― Tanto Michelle Scott ― Sostuvo orgullosamente, cambiando a un tono más despectivo antes de seguir ― Como Phoebe Halliwell, pueden terminar sus estudios aquí, sin que sea esta decisión revocada por este mismo tópico nunca más.

Mientras el salón se llenaba de aplausos y los ojos de la señora Trudeau de lágrimas de alegría por haber ganado, la chica a quien tanto había defendido se encontraba cómodamente acostada en el sofá grande de la sala de su casa.

Las últimas horas, al igual que los últimos días, habían sido horriblemente deprimentes para ella y ya había comido suficiente helado, y eso solo lo hacía cuando estaba realmente desolada. Cerró los ojos y se arropó de nuevo, tratando de dormir y evadirse del mundo, cosa que no le funcionó más que un par de segundos, tiempo en que escuchó voces en la entrada de la casa.

― Me cambio y salimos, no tardo ― Oyó decir a Prue, quien había salido esa tarde a un chequeo médico al cual Hackett había llevado, muy a pesar de Phoebe, quien había tenido la dicha de no oír su nombre hasta esa mañana...lo cual posiblemente había alterado más su estado de ánimo.

Prue besó a Hackett fugazmente en los labios sin sentir presión o asco; había estado reencantándose con el chico, quien se había portado increíblemente amable y dulce los últimos días, lo que le hacía pensar en que quizás los dos juntos podían tener un próspero futuro, y ni siquiera el saber que ya tenía fecha para su matrimonio la había hecho sentir nuevo rechazo hacia él: parecía que su vida, poco a poco se iba arreglando...aunque seguía pesándole en el corazón el hecho de no haber hablado con Andy durante toda la semana, quien solamente había estado comunicándose con el también solitario y triste Leo, ya que seguía molesto con Sam por no haberle dicho nada.

Phoebe miró a su hermana subir la escalera sin que ésta se percatara de que se encontraba en la sala. Supuso que Hackett estaba con ella y se había quedado ahí esperándola, a menos que de un día para otro a Prue se le hubiese ocurrido empezar a hablar sola. Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, hacía demasiado tiempo en que no lo veía o escuchaba su voz...técnicamente desde el día en que supo...trató de acomodarse de nuevo, se haría la dormida y no pasaría nada, ¿Verdad?

Oyó como fuertes y firmes pasos, característicos de hombre, se acercaban al salón y vio de reojo que éste no reparó en su presencia: parecía distraído mirando un retrato familiar. Luego volvió a sentir otros pasos bajando la escalera, esta vez suaves y apresurados, por lo que se relajó: Prue posiblemente había ido en busca de algo y nada más, ese imbécil se iría de su casa en apenas dos segundos extra.

― ¡Vuelvo más tarde! ― Anunció Paige asomándose por la puerta de la sala, sorprendida al encontrarse con Hackett ahí ― ¡Hola! ― Saludó sonriendo ampliamente, alegre de tenerlo en casa.

― Hola ― saludó Hackett cortésmente, dedicándole una sonrisa ― ¿Paige? ― Preguntó, sin estar seguro de que ese fuera el nombre que le correspondía a ella, pues en realidad, no le importaba o quitaba el sueño identificiar los nombres de esas niñas.

― Esa soy yo ― Sonrió orgullosamente y besándolo en la mejilla por educación.

― ¿A dónde vas? ― Preguntó Phoebe: Hackett ya la había visto y no quería quedarse con él a solas, por lo que trataría de distraer a Paige a un rato, hasta que llegara Prue y ese hijo de su madre se fuera de su "lugar de seguridad", el cual ya no parecía ser tan seguro ahora que sabía que él podía entrar y salir cuando quisiera, quitándole toda sensación de protección dentro de su propia casa.

― Donde Glenn.

― ¿No pasa nada entre ustedes? ― Le preguntó en una mezcla de interés real y de querer demorar su partida.

― No ― Sonrió Paige ― Todo arreglado, ahora vamos a jugar unos video juegos nuevos que le regalaron para que no se aburriera y evitara rascarse.

La relación entre los dos amigos se había equilibrado ahora que no se habían visto tan seguido y que ella no lo había visto relacionarse más con Carmen durante toda la semana, ya que ésta le había contagiado la varicela y ambos habían pasado ese tiempo encerrados en casa y en cama. Aunque Paige y las demás ya se habían enfermado de eso durante los primeros días de Prue en el kínder, prefirieron que evitara ir hasta que pasara la etapa del contagio para prevenir y no enfermar a Phoebe, teniendo en consideración que estando embarazada el pronóstico podría ser complicado.

― ¿Juegos de qué? ― Insistió, pareciendo inusual y sospechosamente interesada en esos temas, a vista de Paige.

― No sé Pheebs, son nuevos y de verdad me gustaría conversar toda la tarde acerca de eso pero quiero ir a jugar pronto ― Sonrió, queriendo parecer amable frente a Hackett ― Cuídate, y esas cositas lindas también ― Agregó fingiendo, como siempre, desconocer el hecho de que su hermana quería darlos en adopción y separarlos de ella ― ¡Adiós Hackett! Ah, oye, no te quedes ahí parado, Prue va a tardar, siéntate aquí ― Le invitó, indicándole el sofá contrario al de Phoebe y corriendo hasta la puerta.

― Hasta luego ― Murmuró él, fingiendo otra sonrisa.

Paige salió de la casa sonriendo mientras que Phoebe abría exuberantemente los ojos al ver a su única esperanza de vida alejarse entre saltitos y volvió a morderse el labio en un intento de suprimir una mueca de dolor al sentir una contracción, que posiblemente había causado ella misma por estar nerviosa. Se tocó la panza por instinto y miró el reloj con interés, esperando que a Hackett no se le ocurriera intentar nada, y mejor aún, ni siquiera se atreviera a mirarla...no podía evitar estar paranoica y al borde de perder los nervios, pero sabía también que no corría peligro estando Prue en la casa...o eso quería creer.

El segundero avanzaba deliberadamente lento, cada segundo que pasaba parecía ser un minuto entero, y estaba dudando en quedarse ahí, o levantarse con dificultad y torpeza para subir las escaleras, lo cual sería difícil sin ayuda, pues la única manera de pararse desde un lugar tan hondo y suave era con la asistencia de un tercero para evitar que se fuera nuevamente de espalda o terminara pataleando sin conseguir nada, sobretodo si quería levantarse rápido.

― Ella tiene razón, va a tardar ― Dijo Hackett finalmente, sentándose donde Paige le había indicado ― Creo que tendremos tiempo para conversar un poco, ya sabes, conocernos más... ― Siseó sonriendo cínicamente, agitando su cabello rubio.

Phoebe miró a Hackett de reojo, evitando las ganas de ponerse a llorar o de golpearlo con la mesa de centro y simplemente lo ignoró.

Hackett contrajo la sonrisa y la miró con seriedad, enfadado al no recibir la atención que esperaba y según todo egocéntrico, merecía.

― Si te pones difícil, creo que tendré que ir directo al punto ― Especificó parándose de su asiento, ubicándose frente a ella de manera amenazadora.

Phoebe se removió asustada e intentando controlar el impulso de alejarse de él a como diera lugar, temiendo caerse si salía corriendo; le incomodaba tenerlo tan cerca, ¿Incomodaba? Más bien le aterrorizaba, sentía horribles ganas de desmayarse y a su corazón latiendo tan rápido que le llegaba a doler, entonces, decidió fingir ser fuerte y tomar valor para no parecer tan desarmada como realmente estaba. Frunció la nariz, enderezó la espalda e intentó mirarlo a los ojos, pero era demasiado para ella realizar lo último, por lo que terminó desviando la mirada a sus cejas.

― ¿Punto?, ¿Qué punto? ― Preguntó con fingida indiferencia, tratando de ocultar un titubeo.

― ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser una malcriada y un dolor de cabeza para Prudence? ― Preguntó sin sutileza.

Phoebe se quedó helada durante unos varios segundos antes de poder balbucear un suave " ¿Disculpa? ".

El hombre sonrió al ver el miedo que le tenía, el miedo era mejor que el respeto...hacía que los demás hicieran lo que él pidiera, fuera lo que fuera y generalmente sin chistar, por lo que sabía que el plan que había maquinado en el parque iba a darle resultado al ver cuan temerosa estaba esa niña.

― Desde que conozco a tu hermana la he escuchado quejarse y preocuparse por ti, "Phoebe esto", "Phoebe aquello", "Es que Phoebe..."― Se burló poniendo cara de drama, imitando a Prue de manera detestable.

Phoebe frunció nuevamente la nariz y se sentó mejor en su lugar, para darle la cara con el valor que no sentía y trataba de proyectar, aunque más que valor, parecía ser la rabia contenida durante más de un mes en el fondo de su pecho y su cabeza, era la primera vez que tenía tiempo de verlo con detenimiento y la primera vez en que comprobaba el tipo de basura que realmente era.

― ¿Y eso a ti que te importa? ― Le recriminó casi escupiendo las palabras ― Ella es MI hermana y es MI vida― Dijo recalcando la palabra con fuerza― y a todo esto, invades mi espacio personal ― Agregó, mientras hacía un ademán con la mano para alejarlo de ella, la cual temblaba sin poder controlarla: lo cierto era que Hackett había puesto el dedo en la llaga más dolorosa que tenía.

― ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de tiritar y esconderte de mí como un animal asustado? ― Le preguntó desviando el tema, haciéndole recordar el episodio del baile y formándole un molesto nudo en el pecho al no permitirse empezar a llorar en su presencia.

― ¿Cuando vas a dejar de perseguirme? ― Le dijo ahogando un grito, en el mismo tono hosco que estaba usando él ― El ser novio de Prue no te da derecho alguno a meterte en mí vida y si tuvieras un mínimo de moral, no te atreverías a ser el novio de mi hermana después de...

Phoebe se mordió los labios y apretó la mano izquierda sobre su abultado abdomen buscando protección, viéndose incapaz de decir en voz alta lo que lo quería expresar, una palabra que ni siquiera había podido decir completa en una oración en sus pensamientos y en la que se había negado a relacionar con ella durante todo ese tiempo, solamente para no morir del dolor y la vergüenza que le provocaba saber la verdad, y pensar que a pesar de todo, era culpa suya.

Hackett reparó en el gesto y le sonrió.

― Simple, mi querida Phoebe ― Dijo mirándola mordazmente, mientras se inclinaba sobre la esquina del sofá ― Cuando tú dejes de arruinar la mía, ¿Qué no lo ves niñita? Tú metes la pata y yo tengo que pagar tus tonterías...Yo no me quiero casar con tú hermana, sinceramente, estará muy buena y lo que quieras, pero no soy el tipo de personas que se dejan amarrar por una mujer, y tampoco quiero tener que mantener a un par de bastardos que no tienen nada que ver conmigo: no tengo por qué ser papito de niños ajenos, ¿Entendiste? ― Le preguntó socarronamente, viéndola poner una cara de interrogación.

― No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo ― Logró murmurar, apenas con hilito de voz al sentirlo tan peligrosamente cerca, pero aún confundida sobre lo que había dicho, ¿Casarse con Prue, papá de alguien?

― ¿No? ― Preguntó fingiendo dulzura ― Ah, lo más probable es que tu querida y sacrificada hermanita no te haya contado nada...pobre Phoebe, todo el mundo planeando a sus espaldas...

Ella se mordió el labio con más fuerza para alejar las ganas de llorar, pero el dolor físico no menguaba lo que sentía por dentro, los ojos le ardían y no podía apartar la mirada de la de Hackett, quien seguía sonriéndole y creyéndose lo máximo; en ese momento, lo único que ella quería era tostarlo vivo... o algo mucho peor, pero necesitaba escuchar una explicación a su pregunta.

― Tu hermana decidió que quería casarse conmigo para cuando dieras a luz y dejaras de ser este ballenato incapaz de levantarse por si solo ― Bromeó esperando risas de algún público invisible, que obviamente no llegaron― Ella pudiera adoptar a tus bastarditos y éstos no se criaran solos...llegó a esa conclusión después de soltarme su trauma de haber crecido sin sus padres, una pena la verdad, pero no es asunto mío ― Resolvió encogiéndose de hombros con desinterés― El punto es que tú eres realmente un problema en su vida, niña: ella no me ama y yo lo tengo claro, pero se esfuerza tratando de mentirme y hacerme creer que nuestra relación es real...solamente para que me case con ella, ¿No es tierna? ― Preguntó esbozando un puchero exagerado y burlesco.

Phoebe casi se desmaya de verdad esta vez, ¿Prue había dicho todo eso?, ¿Ella iba a sacrificarse del todo solamente por ella?, ¿Tanto era el amor que sentía por alguien que valía tan poco? No podía creerlo...era demasiado, demasiado fuerte, demasiada información...pero si no entendía algo, era por qué le estaba diciendo eso.

― Deja de mirarme así, me haces parecer un monstro ― Le pidió riéndose divertidamente de la pálida e incrédula cara de quien tenía casi pegada a su rostro.

― Tú ― Siseó Phoebe sin dejar de mirarlo, mientras los ojos seguían quemándole; tal vez era por no querer llorar, o por no parpadear para no bajar la guardia ― Eres peor que eso ― Soltó entre dientes, golpeándole el pecho con la palma, pero sin lograr que se moviera un ápice de distancia ― Aléjate de mí o voy a gritar, te juro que lo haré ― Amenazó presa de la ira y el dolor que eran cada vez menos soportables para ella, el cual estaba comenzando a azotarla con fuerza como no lo habían hecho durante todas esas semanas en que se lo había negado, ahora se le hacía casi imposible detener las lágrimas que a pesar de todo no dejaba salir de sus ojos.

― ¿Y qué vas a lograr con eso, aparte de asustar a todos por nada? ― Le preguntó, acercándose más a ella solamente para molestarla, sintiendo un leve salto en su lugar y un temblor que le causó placer ― Ya has hecho bastantes tonterías como para agregar otra a tu lista, ¿Crees que Prue va a defenderte a ti sobre mí? ― Se rió con ganas, separándose de ella por fin, viéndola como parecía recuperar un poco la compostura, pero seguía asustada...podía verlo en sus ojos perturbados y rojos producto del llanto acumulado― ¿Por qué lo haría Pheebs?...Piensa bien: tú eres la que se embarazó, eres la niña idiota que metió la pata y ahora no sabe cómo salir del atolladero, eres la que ahora quiere deshacerse de esas "Cositas lindas"... ― Dijo imitando a Paige, con la intención de hacerla sufrir más.

Pausó su discurso unos instantes y negó con la cabeza, para luego señalarse a sí mismo:

― En cambio yo, pequeñita, soy el que la ha apoyado todo este tiempo, el que siempre escucha sus insoportables "Phoebe, Phoebe, Phoebe" Y le presta el hombro si necesita llorar; yo soy el buen y dulce hombre que la va a ayudar a recuperar a esos niños, no tienes por donde ganar algo, así que por una vez en tu vida, piensa antes de actuar, niña y sé buena: Dile que no cambiaste de opinión y así, de esa forma, yo me la quito de encima y tu le evitas un sufrimiento eterno como el que los dos sabemos que vivirá si realmente se casa conmigo.

Hackett finalizó su discurso con una sonrisa de victoria, dándose un poco de tiempo para mirarla en estado de shock sentada en el viejo sillón de la casa.

Phoebe apretó los dientes, sintiendo como el dolor parecía volver a esconderse y la rabia hacía amago de todo su ser: juraba que si le decía "niña" de nuevo iba a tomarlo del cuello y a tirarlo por la chimenea o del Golden Gate, era el colmo que se atreviera a ir a decirle todas esas cosas a su propia casa, sin si quiera mostrar señales de recordar lo que le había hecho.

― ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico? ― Soltó finalmente, después de respirar agitadas veces ― Soy su hermana, la conozco de toda la vida y ella...ella me ama, tú...tú eres un chico más, del que se va a olvidar y del que debe deshacerse lo antes posible.

― Y tú sabes mucho de chicos... ¿Verdad? ― Dijo devolviéndole la pregunta con sorna y claras intenciones de lastimarla, dedicandole una significativa mirada a su vientre, el cuál ella decidió tapar con su manta: no quería que la mirara de esa forma, como haciéndose el desentendido.

― ¿Como puedes decir eso? ― Le recriminó exasperada― ¡Esto es...esto es por ti!

― ¿Por mí? ― Se burló mirándola con incredulidad ― ¿Qué pretendes?, ¿Aludir a que estás embarazada de mí? ― Soltó una risa hueca, sin poder evitar mirarala como si estuviera loca de remate.

Phoebe se quedó callada, incapaz de concebir que se estuviera haciendo el desentendido del asunto; su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar en pedazos ante la presión y confusión que sentía, logrando solamente quedarse estática y en un profundo silencio, casi con la mente en blanco. Él se volvió a reír.

― Vamos, en serio, ¡No me interesa!, Conociéndote, podrían ser hijos de cualquier chiquillo idiota, tan hormonal como tú ― Sugirió y se tocó la frente teatralmente, abriendo un ojo para mirarla y ver su reacción.

― Tú no me conoces ― Aseguró negando repetidas veces, al fin saliendo de su ensimismación, sintiendo como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero no le daría el gusto de llorar frente a él...podía aguantar más e iba a hacerlo.

― No necesito hacerlo, conozco a miles como tú, y a la larga, todas las mujeres son iguales, no valen nada, ninguna de ustedes, solamente sirven para una cosa ― Le confesó encogiéndose de hombros y mirándola con cara de inocente.

― Eres un cerdo ― Escupió mirándolo con odio y aprentando sus puños ― ¿Por qué demonios quisiste ser el novio de Prue?, ¿Cuál fue tu idea desde el principio, acosarme?

Hackett la miró con obviedad, haciendo que el mundo de la chica se le cayera encima.

― No eres tan importante para mí, si realmente quieres saberlo: fue una coincidencia, pero tu hermana no se parece para ti en nada...es difícil, llevo meses tratando de obterner mi recompensa, pero se ha negado, mi única razón de salir con ella es para conseguir eso que estoy buscando, ¿Qué más? ― Preguntó levantando una ceja ― ¿Acaso el padre de tus engendros se interesó por ti por tu encantadora sonrisa? ― Añadió con seriedad ― No cariñito, claro que no...

Phoebe sintió ganas de saltar de donde estaba y tirársele al cuello, matarlo ahí mismo y enterrar su cadáver en el jardín trasero, borrando su existencia para siempre, pero sabía que cualquier movimiento que hiciese desencadenaría en ella como la perdedora.

― ¿Cómo puedes hacerle algo así a mi hermana? ― Le gritó totalmente ofuscada, pasando por su cabeza miles de imágenes mentales de Prue emocionada, sonriendo contenta, esperando a salir con él con toda su ilusión de chica enamorada y le dio asco: asco al notar que todo había sido una cruel mentira, una simple farsa ― ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así a mí?

― ¿Hacerte qué?, ¿Vas a decirme que no te gustó? ― Le preguntó tomándole la cara con fuerza, lastimándole las mejillas producto de la presión y al fin viendo caer algunas lágrimas por su cara.

Phoebe comenzó a golpearle y rasguñarle los brazos con fuerza para quitárselo de encima: la desesperación y el pánico en su reflejo, no hicieron más que darle una victoria moral a Hackett y hacerla avergonzarse de si misma, ya que si la soltó, fue por asunto de voluntad propia.

― ¡Estás enfermó! ― Bufó respirando con fuerza al sentir como sus dedos se alejaban de su cara ― ¡No voy a dejar que hieras a mi hermana, que le hagas lo mismo que hiciste conmigo!

― ¿Que vas a hacer para impedirlo? ― Inquirió guiñándole un ojo y negando con la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua antes de dejarla terminar ― Vamos Phoebe, sé buena y no digas nada, ¿Vale? Prudence no tiene por qué enterarse de nosotros...

La aludida sintió como las ganas de vomitar se apoderaban de ella al oír un "nosotros", y en general las náuseas que le provocaban escuchar cada palabra de parte de él.

― De todos modos, dime ¿Realmente crees que te creería? Una chiquilla como tú es de poco confiar, no es que no tengas antecedentes...

― ¡Por favor! ― Interrumpió Phoebe, empezando a salirse de control ― Prue jamás y entiéndalo bien, JAMAS desconfiaría de mi en algo tan serio, soy su hermana ¿Crees que siendo yo su propia hermana no va a creerme? Parece que no conoces los lazos fraternales, mucho menos entre nosotras. Eres un tonto si realmente crees eso y si pensaste por un momento que yo voy a dejar que la lastimes, estás muy equivocado: no voy a permitir que te le acerques y que le hagas daño, yo te conozco y sé con quien trato, sé la clase de basura humana que eres y no voy a dejar que la historia se repita con ella, ni loca.

Respiró hondo y se volvió a enderezar, tratando de relajar su estado de exaltación, el cual no le podía hacer bien a nadie. Estaba tan enojada y tan decepcionada de todo que no se dio ni cuenta cuando había parado de llorar.

― ¿Daño? ― Bufó Hackett con ironía― ¡Oh, por favor!, mira quien lo dice, ¿Recuerdas esa noche, Pheebs? ― Comentó por lo bajo, guiñando un ojo ― Si no quisieras que los hombres pensaran que te les estás regalando, créeme, no te hubieras vestido... ― Sonrió, acercándose a su rostro, permitiéndole escuchar incluso el latido de su corazón, que a diferencia del de ella iba con tranquilidad ― Como esa noche...como hoy...― Insistió llevando una de sus manos al muslo de Phoebe, que apenas estaba cubierto por el vestido de verano que llevaba puesto ahora que el clima finalmente había mejorado.

― Aléjate de mí, maldito animal ― Gimió tratando de empujarlo otra vez, sin resultados, congelándose al sentir la presión de los dedos de su agresor al rededor de su pierna.

― Está por verse ― Contestó él, a centímetros de su rostro ― Phoebe ― susurró y le sonrió.

Ella se encogió ante el aliento de Hackett y la sensación de su mano subiendo por su pierna por debajo de la ropa, deteniéndose finalmente en el costado de su cadera

― Espero que recuerdas esa noche ― Insistió, quitando su mano izquierda casi son tocarla y acariciando su cara para despejar su cabello ― Yo sí, con tan sólo mirarte ...

Phoebe apretó la manta, que ahora la cubría casi totalmente, con verdadera impotencia y el dolor de sentirse humillada y acosada de esa manera tan impune en su propio hogar, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo...Hackett tenía razón, nadie iba a creerle.

Piper bajaba los escalones pesadamente después de haberse dado una ducha de media tarde, cuidando de que su cabello no goteara por la escalera y luego quedase resbalosa. No hizo ruido y tampoco lo escuchó en ningún otro lado, aunque estaba segura de que Paige había llevado a Phoebe a la sala antes de que ella entrara al baño, ya que esta al fin había entendido que necesitaba ayuda para subir y bajar escaleras, también para levantarse cuando no tenía de adonde afirmarse.

Escaneó todo con la mirada, tratando de encontrarla por ahí, hasta que vislumbró un pequeño movimiento y entrecerró los ojos acomodando sus lentes para poder enfocar mejor, encontrándose con Hackett inclinado sobre el sillón; no podía negar que la posición le parecía un poco extraña, pero si algo le impresionó e inquietó, fue ver que junto a los pies de él se encontraban los de Phoebe, indicándole que estaba sentada en el mismo sofá en donde el chico se encontraba tan inclinado.

― ¿Phoebe? ― Llamó con duda en su voz. Acto seguido, Hackett casi voló hasta el otro lado de la sala, haciendo parecer que todo estaba bien ― Hola Hackett ― Saludó con recelo y se acercó a su hermana.

― Piper ― Murmuró Phoebe con alivio, limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos que había dejado caer otra vez cuando lo sintió tocarla, las cuales su hermana pudo alcanzar a percibir y por las que anotó mentalmente preguntar más tarde.

― ¿Está todo bien? ― Consultó la recién llegada, mirándolos inquisitivamente, tratando de encontrar alguna actitud sospechosa en ellos.

Phoebe miró a Hackett atemorizada y éste le devolvió la mirada sugerentemente, prosiguiendo a responder:

― Sí, todo bien, Phoebe me había ofrecido sentir unas patadas, es realmente emocionante, pegan fuerte...le sacaron hasta lágrimas ― Mintió guiñándole un ojo a la susodicha, quien le devolvió una mirada de profundo odio ― ¿Y Prue?

― ¿De qué hablaban? ― Preguntó ésta con inocencia, recién apareciendo en la escena, trayendo consigo su reproductor musical; Phoebe no podía definir si había tenido buena o mala suerte al haber tenido esa conversación justo cuando nadie podía escucharlos hablar.

Hackett sonrió con amabilidad, Piper frunció el ceño y Phoebe mantuvo su cara de ultratumba.

― De una película, de Woogyman, creo que la trama dejó a tu hermana asustada, ¿Verdad Pheebs? ― Inquirió tratando de justificar el rostro atemorizado de ella.

― Sí, es cierto ― Murmuró acomodándose hacia atrás, tapándose entera con la manta que tenía cerca otra vez: aún temblando y completamente asqueada al recordar el contacto físico con el hombre.

― ¿No deberían irse? Van a llegar tarde al cine ― Sugirió Piper.

― Es cierto, nos vamos ― Respondió Hackett.

― ¡No! ― Interrumpió Phoebe, recibiendo una mirada confundida de todos ― Mejor, ¿Por qué no lo dejan para otro día? Hace frío, y llovió hace poco…

― Phoebe, hay casi treinta y tres grados allá afuera, y llovió la semana pasada, si con eso quieres decir hace poco; tranquila, el mundo ya se enteró de que es primavera ― Aseguró Prue, despidiéndose de ambas con un beso en la mejilla ― Ya era hora, parecía que el invierno iba a durar para siempre ― Agregó sonriendo.

Cuando la puerta de la entrada se hubo cerrado finalmente, Piper se cruzó de brazos y miró a Phoebe a los ojos, quien notó entonces, que Piper no le había creído una sola palabra y esperaba pacientemente por una explicación.

Paige, en tanto, estaba muy entretenida jugando en la casa de Glenn a los nuevos juegos que le habían comprado, en donde incluían carreras de autos, peleas y uno de rol.

― ¡Perdiste! ― Gritó animada y saltando sobre la cama ― Soy increíble, ¿A que no soy genial?, digo, era muy fácil ganar y...

Glenn sonrió disimuladamente y Paige se sintió sonrojar por eso.

― ¿Me dejaste ganar, Glenn Nichols? ― Preguntó fingiendo indignación, llevando ambas manos a sus caderas e imitando el agudo y severo tono de su abuela.

― Eres muy graciosa cuando te emocionas, quería reírme un poco ― Respondió recibiendo un almohadazo en la cara, que solamente fue el primer ataque de un segundo que llegó después.

En un rato, ambos niños estaban tirados en la cama haciéndose cosquillas y tirándose cosas, en una especie de batalla por el honor que solamente ellos lograban entender.

Paige sonreía feliz de haber recuperado a su mejor amigo de toda la vida, al cual casi había perdido por una estupidez, mientras él disfrutaba cada risa y momento en su compañía ahora que nuevamente la tenía cerca. Poco después, la niñera de Glenn y su hermana apareció en el cuarto con una bandeja de galletas.

― ¿Y cómo has estado, Paige? ― Preguntó con amabilidad, sin alcanzar a oír una respuesta cuando sonó el timbre de la casa ― Lo siento, tengo que ir a ver ― Se disculpó dejando la comida en la cama y bajando las escaleras.

― Mis favoritas ― Sonrió la niña al ver la bandeja de galletas de chocolate, mientras ambos brindaban con el vaso de leche, riéndose y llenando se dulces la boca.

Phoebe estiró sus brazos, pidiéndole ayuda para ponerse de pie. Piper suspiró y le prestó apoyo, mientras la miraba con severidad.

― ¿Se puede saber qué pasa entre tú y el novio de Prue? ― Le preguntó remarcando "El novio de Prue" de una manera que a Phoebe la pareció un insulto, y para ser sinceros, hiriente.

― Nada ― Respondió subiendo la escalera hacia su cuarto arrastrando los pies y profundamente dolida por la pregunta.

Piper dio un saltito apenas se dio cuenta de que se había ido y bufó sonoramente, dando fuertes pisotones hasta los pies de la escalera, para hacerle notar que la conversación no acabaría así como así.

― ¿Por qué estabas llorando? ― Preguntó notando como seguía frotándose los ojos a medida que avanzaba.

― Por nada... ― Insistió en un gimoteó que trató de disimular, pero no funcionó: estaba totalmente destrozada, herida, humillada y avergonzada...y no solamente por Hackett, por Prue o por si misma, sino también por no saber qué decirle a Piper ahora.

― ¡No me mientas! ― Le gritó, ya harta de secretos y mentiras ― Porque si vi lo que creo que vi Phoebe Halliwell... ― Comenzó a decir, hecha una bola de confusiones y conclusiones apresuradas que no la dejaban pensar con claridad, solamente exigiendo una respuesta honesta de parte de ella.

Phoebe cerró los ojos con pesar una vez que llegó arriba, agotada por el esfuerzo físico, pero más aún por desgaste mental y emocional que recién estaba resintiendo sobre sus hombros.

― Dime la verdad Phoebe, si no quieres que me entere por mis propios medios ― Amenazó comenzando a colapsar de forma masiva: la negativa de su hermana le hacía temer y casi confirmar que entre ellos estaba pasando algo a espaldas de Prue, algo que tenía su alma pendiendo de un hilo delgado y fino que se estaba a punto de cortar.

― No puedo... ― Respondió siguiendo su camino a su cuarto, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desmoronarse ahí mismo, comenzar a llorar como histérica y pedirle que la matara de una vez para acabar con tanto sufrimiento.

Piper se asió con fiereza de la baranda de la escalera y comenzó a subirla lo más rápido que pudo sin caerse producto de los fuertes mareos que sentía ante aquél desgaste para el que su cuerpo no estaba acondicionado. Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Phoebe y la vio comenzar a cepillarse el cabello de manera frenética e inexplicable.

― ¿Cómo que no puedes? ― Insistió quitándole el cepillo con agresividad, extrañada de si misma ante sus reacciones tan violentas, pero decidida a saber qué era lo que estaba pasando y de lo que su hermana no le quería hablar.

― No vas a creerme... ― Masculló temblorosa, sentándose en la cama y tapándose la cara con sus dos manos, presionando sus ojos con sus palmas, tratando de mantenerse despierta.

― Pruébame ― Le desafió Piper, con ambos brazos cruzados y en pose rígida, enfocando su penetrante mirada en el oculto rostro de la interrogada.

Phoebe se abrazó a si misma, asustada y solamente con la verdad en la punta de la lengua. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tango que se llegó a marear, mordiéndose también el labio superior tan firmemente que pudo sentir el sabor de la sangra cayendo en su boca.

― Piper...él...él es... ― Balbuceó sin que a su hermana se le hiciese sentido.

― ¿El novio de tu hermana? ― Repitió, a conciencia de que la estaba lastimando y también arrepentida de eso, pero necesitaba saber la verdad...necesitaba que le explicara que estaba pasando antes de que se volviera loca pensando en ello.

― Él... ― Susurró gimiendo al escuchar eso ― Él es...

― ¿Puedes ser un poco más clara? ― Preguntó Piper con impaciencia, notando que no estaba llegando a ningún lado con la conversación ― Dudo y espero que la verdad no sea peor de lo que yo creo que pasa entre ustedes dos ― Advirtió con su índice extendido, apoyando su otra mano en su cadera para darle más énfasis a su punto.

Phoebe guardó silencio, respirando pesadamente y tratando de no llorar, mentalizándose en estar tranquila y demostrarse segura, en rearmar la coraza que se había caído de golpe cuando estaba en el salón.

― ¡Por favor Phoebe!, ¿Vas a tener el valor de negar o confirmar que estás metiéndote con él? ― Insistió Piper poniéndose a su nivel, quitándole las manos de la boca e intentando mirarla a los ojos, cosa que su interlocutora no permitió que hiciera.

― ¡Cómo se te ocurre pensar algo así de mí! ― Gritó sin poder contener algunas lágrimas que cayeron de golpe hasta su mentón, causando remordimiento en Piper, pero no una respuesta a su inquietud.

― ¡No...no lo...no lo sé! ― Reclamó confundida, quitándose el cabello de la cara y afirmándoselo desde las raíces con desesperación ― Después de lo que vi tengo varias preguntas y...Phoebe, por favor respóndeme, ¿Qué te pasa con Hackett?, ¿Por qué siempre que escuchas o sabes de él te tensas tanto?, ¡Quiero saber la verdad ahora y la quiero saber ya! ― Gritó sintiéndose temblar y casi caer al suelo al gastar la energía que no poseía como antes, podía notar que cada recaída era más fuerte y que cada vez necesitaba menos días para terminar demacrada y sin energía que antes...estaba segura que hubiese cedido directo al suelo si no se hubiera afirmado del mueble que tenía cerca.

Cerró los ojos tratando de hacer pasar ese intenso mareo que no lograba zafar, mientras Phoebe los abrió sin notar su estado, ya que no se sintió en la capacidad de mirarla.

― ¿Recuerdas cuando...cuando me preguntaste, cuando me preguntas quien era...el...el papá de los mellizos? ― Balbuceó despacio, terminando la pregunta con dificultad y empezando a ahogarse entre los hipidos que ya no podía controlar y tampoco quería; estaba cansada, agotada de ocultar sus sentimientos: ella era la víctima en todo eso, ella era la que estaba sufriendo, era ella a la que el mundo tenía que correr para abrazar y pedirle perdón, para asegurarle de que nada malo iba a volver a pasarle...y era a ella a la que el mundo le pedía explicaciones, la insultaba y la lastimaba...cuando quien merecía ese trato estaba impunemente viendo una película en el cine.

Piper asintió aún aturdida y apoyó su espalda contra la pared buscando apoyo en ella, abriendo los ojos con dificultad.

― Es muy tentador hablar de eso Phoebe, pero no cambies el tema, quiero una respuesta de lo que te pregunté ― Dijo Piper perseverando en su pregunta, sin saber que estaba próxima a ambas respuestas y ni que hubiese preferido no oírlas nunca.

Cada sensación era más confusa que la otra para Phoebe y podía oír una especie de remix entre los latidos de su agitado corazón, el golpeteo del pie de los dedos de Piper, el sonido de los pajaritos afuera de la casa y finalmente, algo que pensó que nunca iba a decir.

― Es...él... ― Titubeó entre dos lastimeras bocanadas de aire, apretando otra vez los ojos e inmovilizándose por el temor a escuchar lo que fuese que Piper le fuera a decir.

Ésta la miró con extrañeza al principio, sin lograr entender sus balbuceos, cuando de un brusco golpe todo se unió en su cabeza "¿Qué relación tienes con él?, ¿Te acuerdas cuando me preguntaste por el papá?, Es él".

Piper descargó todo su peso contra la pared, dejándose caer sentada al piso con una mano en su boca y la otra empuñada con incredulidad, sin poder asumir lo que acababa de oír directamente de la boca de Phoebe.

En tanto, en la casa de Glenn, él y Paige se habían impuesto competir por quien era capaz de comerse más galletas hasta que se acabaran del plato, cuando la puerta del cuarto del chico se volvió a abrir.

― Hijo, Carmen ya llegó ― Proclamó la nana de Glenn, abriendo la puerta y dejándola pasar ― Miren, trajo esto, ¿No es un amor? ― Preguntó con una sonrisa auténtica y dejando los pasteles que la niña había traído en modo de regalo encima del mostrador.

Paige miró con cara de no saber qué pasaba cuando la vio pasar y sentarse como si nada entre ella y Glenn, estando a pocos segundos de tomarla del cabello y tirarla por la ventana por meterse donde nadie la llamaba.

― ¿Ya le dijiste? ― Preguntó la niña con una sonrisa tímida y un tono pasivo.

― No ― Respondió Glenn, bastante nervioso.

Paige miró las caras de ambos, pudiendo ver a Glenn bastante liado, perfilando un rostro de "¿Ahora qué?", a diferencia de Carmen, quien parecía tranquila y expectante a que alguien hablara para contar lo que quería contar.

― ¿Decirme qué? ― Preguntó temerosa de oír la respuesta, dándose el valor para preguntar lo que le interesaba saber.

Carmen sonrió con alegría y se subió las mangas de su blusa para enseñarle la pulserita de cuero que tenía amarrada, la misma que compartía con Glenn.

― Decirte que somos novios ― Respondió feliz, agregando la gota que rebalsó el vaso de Paige ― ¿No es genial?

La única hija de Samuel Matthews se levantó de la cama en un ágil y bien calculado salto, se puso las zapatillas sin importarle acomodar la lengüeta corrida del pie izquierdo y salió del cuarto dando un portazo, bajo la impresionada mirada de Carmen y la angustiada de Glenn.

― ¿Pasó algo? ― Le preguntó la nana de Glenn al verla correr escalera abajo tan rápida como un rayo.

― No ― Respondió saliendo de la casa entre firmes pasos, corriendo a toda velocidad por las calles de San Francisco.

Unas traviesas lágrimas caían por su rostro, sin entender por qué se sentía tan mal como se sentía. Solamente quería ir a su cuarto y encerrarse ahí sin que nadie la molestara, pensando en el horrible fiasco que había resultado su reconciliación con Glenn. Giró dando la vuelta al notar que iba por el lado equivocado y tomó el rumbo de vuelta a casa, pensando en si es que acaso Piper se había sentido así después de terminar con Leo, o si es que estaba exagerando el asunto con Glenn...

Piper seguía sin poder dejar de abrir y cerrar la boca en sus vagos e infructíferos intentos de decir algo. Lo único que podía hacer era remitirse a observar a Phoebe presionar su cara contra sus manos, tratando de tranquilizar su llanto.

― ¿Quieres...quieres decir que...? ― Logró pronunciar Piper frunciendo el ceño, y negando con la cabeza, sin entender cómo las siguientes palabras formarían una oración que podía ser coherente para muchas personas, pero en esa familia no tenía ningún tipo de sentido ― ¿Él...te dejó...emb...?

Cerró la boca forma abrupta, sintiéndose nerviosa e incapaz de terminar de hablar al ver a su hermana pequeña calmándose y volviendo a largarse a llorar cada tres segundos promedio. Tomó aire con fuerza y se mentalizó para preguntar: alguien tenía que ponerse los pantalones ahora, y a falta de Prue, ella estaba a cargo.

― Phoebe, quiero que me respondas con la verdad...solamente con la verdad ― Estipuló antes de darse el ánimo suficiente como para continuar ― ¿Fue Hackett el que te dejó embarazada?

Phoebe tragó en seco y sintió como se ahogaba entre tanta congestión, tomando una parte de su vestido y sonándose con ella; daba lo mismo si después tenía que cambiarlo, la prioridad ahora era respirar y terminar de contarle el resto de la verdad a Piper, por mucho que doliera.

― Sí... ― Susurró casi inaudiblemente, algo adolorida de lo contraída que se encontraba escondiéndose en sí misma ― Sí ― Repitió con más claridad, luego de despejarse la garganta.

Piper la miró unos instantes, sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, por lo general, uno no venía con una instrucción de "Qué hacer en caso de que tu hermana vaya a tener un hijo con el novio de tu otra hermana", y si no lo hacía, era porque se suponía que algo así no debería pasarle a nadie.

― ¿Él sabe? ― Atinó a preguntar, queriendo ser neutral y no emitir juicios antes de tiempo, sin todavía saber qué había entre ambos en la situación actual ― Qué bueno…que, los niños...

― No... ― Mintió automáticamente y sin saber por qué, todo su miedo había reemplazado la histeria y la rabia, y ahora estaba tan asustada de tener que confesarle el resto de la historia a Piper, que su mente se bloqueó en una especie de defensa sicológica, negándose a seguir hablando más.

― Él tiene que saberlo ― Opinó Piper poniéndose de pie de golpe, ignorando que casi se había ido devuelta al piso en el movimiento ― Él tiene derecho y necesita conocer a sus hijos, apoyarlos económicamente, darles amor…y...

Detuvo su discurso sin saber si acaso era o no coherente lo que estaba diciendo; ya le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza con toda la información que poco a poco procesaba por lo contundentes que eran las nuevas noticias.

― No lo necesitamos, créeme ― Se defendió Phoebe secándose la cara con lo poco de tela seca que le quedaba a su vestido.

― ¡Por el amor de Dios Phoebe! ― Gritó Piper, al fin descomprimiendo su rabia, tirándose el cabello ― ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida?, ¡Cómo fuiste capaz de…! ― Gimió entre chillidos y alaridos de rabia, decepción y dolor, poniéndose un momento en el lugar de Prue y en cómo le dolería que algo así le pasara a ella si se tratase de Leo ― ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?, ¿Por qué no dijiste la verdad apenas supiste de él? ― Le recriminó mirando al techo con desesperación, como animal enjaulado buscando una salida, sabiendo que no iba a encontrarla ― ¡Es obvio que lo que hubo entre tú y él fue antes de lo de Prue!, ¿Por qué permitiste...?, ¿Por qué jugar así con ella Phoebe?, ¡Por qué! ― Gritó tirando al suelo lo primero que encontró sobre la encimera del cuarto de su hermana, en su mayoría aretes, collares y algunos lápices.

Phoebe se alarmó en el instante cuando pensó en la posibilidad de que Piper fuera y le dijera algo a Prue, pensando en como se iba a distorsionar todo el asunto ahora que había decidido no contarle lo demás a Piper.

― Entre él y yo no pasa nada Piper, te lo prometo ― Sollozó mirándola en busca de algo de confianza ― Pero nadie tiene que saber nada ― Añadió con seriedad, nunca más segura de algo en su vida.

― ¿Estás loca? ― Se quejó ella, soltando una risita sarcástica ― Él está con tu hermana Phoebe, ¡Tu hermana maldita sea!, los dos necesitan saber la verdad ― Gritó en medio del colapso, apoyando su frente en la pared, tratando de reposar su cuerpo ahí unos instantes, mientras no sabía qué tenía que hacer ahora: Tanto callarse como decir la verdad terminarían lastimando a alguien.

― No lo haré ― Repitió Phoebe clara y pausadamente, pero con apenas voz ― No tengo que hacerlo y tú no vas a decir nada ― Le ordenó nerviosamente, empezando a divagar en sus pensamientos ― Porque...porque si...si lo haces...yo…¡Si lo haces yo...!

― ¿Tu qué? ― Se rió Piper con sarcasmo, sin dejarla terminar ― ¿Crees que estás en posición de amenazarme? ― Cuestionó poniendo expresión seria y molesta, acercándose a ella ― Phoebe, no sé si en tu retorcido mundo mental te diste cuenta pero: acabas de confesarme el error más tonto, grande e irreparable de tu vida y…

― ¡Si hablas tomaré mis cosas y me voy de aquí! ― Gritó raspándose la garganta de lo fuerte que había hablado para imponerse sobre los gritos de Piper, haciéndola callar en seco y abrir los ojos al echarse para atrás ― Te prometo que no van a volver a verme nunca más en toda su vida si te atreves a decir una palabra, ¿Quedó claro? ― Confirmó, sin recibir expresión o respuesta alguna, observando la cara confundida de Piper ― Él no va a ser un padre para mis hijos, él se acordaba de mí, él me vio embarazada, ¡A él no le importa! ― Concluyó golpeando su almohada con un puño, haciendo retumbar el colchón.

Piper se restregó el rostro con fuerza, tanto que incluso le llegó a doler la nariz, y apretó los párpados para abrir sus ojos de nuevo al instante, algo en shock.

― Deberías decirle, ella...es tu hermana, y...necesita saberlo, Prue...ella no se merece esto, menos de ti... ― Dijo sintiendo como la tristeza apaciguaba la ira, y ahora sus lágrimas reemplazaban los atronadores gritos que había dado antes ― Toda esa historia de que no recordabas nada, de que...de que alguien había puesto algo en tu vaso ― Rió despacio, burlándose de ella misma ― Era tan absurda...y yo...yo te creí, Paige te creyó... y era otra mentira Phoebe...¿Por qué? ― Preguntó sintiéndose estafada y engañada, perdida y descolocada en su posición, completamente fuera de lugar.

Phoebe sentía que no podía continuar respondiendo más preguntas o contarle su verdad; era demasiado fuerte para ella asumirlo consigo misma como para ir y contarlo libremente, por lo que no se defendió ante ese comentario ni hizo otra cosa que no fuera repetir lo que ya había dicho antes.

― No voy a decirle nada a Prue, y tú tampoco vas a hacerlo, está decidido.

Se cruzó de brazos y sostuvo su mirada hasta que Piper finalmente dijo lo que tenía atorado en su garganta, dedicándole una significativa mirada de odio que dio de lleno en el corazón de Phoebe:

― Me das asco.

La puerta retumbó por toda la casa cuando Piper salió de esta, corriendo entre lágrimas en dirección a cualquier parte, a cualquier lado, pero lejos de ahí.

Phoebe se abrazó a su almohada y ahogó un profundo y largo grito en ella: nada de lo que había pasado era justo.

― ¡No es justo! ― Gritó lanzando la almohada lejos de ahí, comenzando a tirar todo lo que tenía cerca al suelo.

Deshizo la cama a golpes, pateó zapatos y tiró ropa por todas partes; rompió los cordeles de los móviles que colgaban desde el techo, hizo volar peluches, rompió papeles viejos y pateó las cunas como toque final.

Se detuvo jadeando y con dificultades para respirar, por lo que se vio obligada a sentarse en su cama a reposar un momento. Al notar el desastre en que se había convertido su cuarto, se decidió a calmarse y echó si cabeza hacia atrás, notando lo húmeda que se encontraba su blusa en la parte superior, pensando en que tenía que sacarse eso antes de que se resfriara...o tendría que agregarle más complicaciones a su vida.

Se levantó con pesadez, apoyándose en la pared para llegar al baño, derrotada y somnlienta. Se paró frente al espejo y miró su rostro pálidamente acalorado, presentando los ojos hundidos, rojos y secos, culminando en el cabello enmarañado. Se amarró el pelo en una cola de caballo rápida para quitárselo de encima, se lavó la cara con agua fría y luego la secó sin esfuerzo antes de empezar a desabotonar su vestido por delante y notando entonces que la parte superior de su ropa interior parecía húmeda, pero dentro.

Algo confundida terminó de sacarse su vestido y mientras se ponía otro limpio por encima, prosiguió a chequear una idea que se le había pasado por la cabeza y ahora estaba confirmando que era cierta: su cuerpo había madurado y estaba lista para poder dar leche cuando fuera necesario hacerlo.

Sintió como se le caía el mundo encima al notar cuando cerca estaba la fecha del parto, recordando de golpe todo lo que había pasado desde la fiesta de Halloween hasta esa misma tarde horas atrás. Sintió un profundo odio contra Hackett por haberle causado todos los problemas que le había causado, dándose cuenta con libertad de que él era el culpable de haberle arruinado la vida para siempre, y que por culpa de él estaba mojada, su espalda le dolía y su adolescencia había terminado: su vida era un desastre.

El recuerdo de la cercanía de su rostro contra el suyo la hizo tiritar, el tacto de su mano tocando su pierna tan impunemente, aferrándose a ella cuando la vio llorar, solamente por el gusto de hacerla sentir peor. El paseo camino a casa en su auto, aquél lugar en donde no tuvo tapujos de volverla a subir sabiendo lo que había sido capaz de hacerle hace unos meses atrás en ese mismo lugar.

El dolor era demasiado grande para soportarlo, y su ira ciega chocaba con el pánico que seguía sintiendo. Junto a ella había una atractiva, llamativa y filosa tijera llamándola despacio como también ua despensa llena de pastillas que fácilmente la podrían matar con una dosis más alta de la indicada, convergiendo en que estaba viviendo una vida que no quería vivir más.

Paige abrió la puerta de la casa hecha el demonio en persona, golpeando cada escalón con más y más fuerza, extrañándole incluso que nadie la regañara por hacerlo.

― ¿Hay alguien en casa? ― Preguntó sospechando que algo podía ir mal, al notar que realmente todo parecía desolado.

Siguió su camino hasta su cuarto y tiró su chaqueta sobre su cama, luego caminó hasta el cuarto de Piper y no vio nada. Sorprendida, fue hasta el de Phoebe y tampoco encontró a nadie, comenzando a preocuparse.

― ¿Pheebs?, ¿Piper? ― Dijo recorriendo la casa en general, pasando por la cocina, el salón otra vez, el patio, el sótano e incluso el ático, decidiéndose al final entrar en el baño principal de la casa.

Abrió la puerta y su mirada bajó directamente al suelo: parecía que los medicamentos del estante se habían caído y se encontraban varias cajas y frascos repartidos por el piso, además del botiquín e emergencias a medio vaciar y sin la tijera adentro.

La cortina de la bañera parecía cerrada, y el suelo un poco húmedo. En principio, sé asustó pasando mil ideas locas por su mente, hasta que una voz la ayudó a volver a respirar:

― ¿Paige? ― Preguntó Phoebe sacando su cabeza por la cortina, recostada en el agua ― ¿Llegaste hace mucho?

― No ― Respondió aliviada, sintiendo como el alma volvía a su cuerpo, pensando en lo tonta que había sido al imaginarse que alguien hubiese intentado quitarse la vida ― ¿Por qué no contestaste cuando llamé?

― Ah, es que tenía la cabeza bajo el agua ― Respondió lógicamente ― No te preocupes por ese desorden, lo que pasa es que está empezando a subírseme la leche y buscando las gasas o algo para evitar mojarme, terminé tirando todo al piso ― Mintió.

Paige asintió relajada y se sentó en la taza para quedarse a conversar con su hermana un rato.

― Abre la cortina si vas a quedarte, tengo el bikini ― Sugirió ― Menos mal que apareciste, no sabía cómo demonios me iba a parar para salir de aquí.

Phoebe se echó para atrás otra vez y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el agua caliente, que hacía maravillas con su espalda y caderas tensas. Sonrió por un reflejo, feliz de volver a ver Paige, después de haber pensado durante unos instantes en que jamás volvería a hacerlo.

Durante los minutos de titubeo en el baño antes de su llegada, había llorado al darse cuenta de que acabar con su vida era una manera cobarde para solucionar las cosas, y que atentar contra si misma también traería consecuencias en los pequeños que estaba esperando, los cuales no tenían culpa de nada y no debían seguir pagando por los errores de los otros. Sollozando y aún perturbada, había tirado las pastillas al suelo después de darles una manotazo furioso, y se había devuelto a su cuarto para guardar el desorden debajo de la cama, sin ánimos de reparar o reorganizar nada. Al sentir que el dolor de espalda la irritaba más de lo normal decidió meterse a la tina durante un rato, tratando de despejar su mente, si es que acaso eso era realmente posible y ahora, estaba ahí: como si nada hubiese pasado, sin que nadie en el mundo se enterase de lo que pasaba por su mente, y preocupada profundamente por Piper, y al mismo tiempo por Prue.

Piper estaba sentada frente a la playa, llorando en silencio y mirando las olas ir y reventar con fuerza contra las rocas, dándole una especie de calma que no podía explicar con palabras.

Escuchó el sonido de su celular y lo sacó de su bolsillo mirándolo con indiferencia. Estuvo a tres segundos de tirarlo al océano antes de pensar con claridad y contestar la llamada.

― _Le devolvieron la matrícula a Phoebe ― Le dijo Prue por el teléfon. Parecía estar llorando de la emoción, haciendo que el corazón de Piper se comprimiera más todavía al pensar en todo lo que sacrificaba para ser recompensada con la gran sorpresa que no imaginaría ni en sus peores pesadillas._

― ¡Genial! ― Mintió tratando de sonar entusiasta, pero la verdad, ahora le daba lo mismo.

― _Y ese, no es todo el chisme ― Respondió Prue ― Michelle se casó con David, ¿Puedes creerlo?_

Piper sonrió disimuladamente y negó, al menos alguien recibía lo que merecía en esta vida.

― _Vamos a casa a celebrarlo ― Agregó Prue ― Así que vuelve pronto de donde sea que estés, está empezando a ponerse el sol._

― Claro ― Resolvió cortando sin despedirse ni moverse un centímetro de su lugar: quería ver la puesta de sol en la playa, después encontraría la manera de decir por qué se había retrasado de más.

Piper alargó las mangas de su chaqueta para abrigarse un poco las manos, queriendo realmente ocultar sus muñecas de su vista, ya que inconscientemente tenía todo un plan para utilizar el filo de las conchas de mar. Cerró los ojos despacio y sonrió, quizás tendría más suerte que el resto de sus hermanas y Leo y ella podrían volver a estar juntos en poco tiempo.

Pero el conjunto de emociones era demasiado fuerte como para poder soportarlo, y el lugar en específico le traía profundos recuerdos de cuando Leo la había descubierto vomitando, y de haber sido ahí a donde había ido cuando se había enterado de que Phoebe estaba esperando. Ningún recuerdo positivo que la ayudara a descansar y dejar su mente en paz.

Removió sus pies descalzos en la arena hasta que sintió que algo clavaba en uno de ellos, encontrándose con un pedazo de vidrio roto entre sus dedos. Lo tomó con cuidado, mirándolo con interés antes de decidirse a utilizarlo, cuando una mano sobre su hombro la hizo saltar.

― Hey... ― Le dijo Michelle, quitándole el vidrio y tomándolo entre sus dedos índice y pulgar ― No hagas eso...aún tengo sueños y esperanzas que destruirte.

Piper la miró con una sonrisa cansada y le respondió:

― ¿De qué hablas?, Es a ti a quien se le acabó el chantaje.

Michelle ladeó la cabeza y contrajo el rostro fingiendo estar pensando en algo que decir.

― Eso es lo que piensas... ― Siseó finalmente, aventando el pedacito de cristal lejos de ahí.

― ¿De qué hablas? ― Preguntó Piper, empezando a alterarse, sobretodo porque había pensado que su día no podía ser peor y ahora, esa tipa aparecía justo cuando estaba a punto de lastimarse, dejándola en una posición de desventaja, y bastante avergonzada.

― Este bebé no va a hacerme problemas durante mucho tiempo... ― Respondió encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose junto a ella, mirando también al mar ― Y todavía tengo otra carta bajo mi manga... ― Murmuró, ordenando unas cuantas conchillas filosas en una fila, jugando a rodear la mano de Piper con ellas.

― ¿Perdón? ― Preguntó ésta, quitando su mano del medio de la construcción de la otra chica.

Michelle no se inmutó y continuó su obra de arte, haciendo esperar a Piper por una respuesta.

― ¿Crees que si todo el mundo se enteró fue por un error? ― Preguntó sin mirarla, acomodando más conchitas que encontraba al rededor ― No, claro que no...lo planeé hace unos días, después de una discusión con Jessica... ― Explicó con naturalidad ― Creyó que era mejor que yo porque, no vas a creer lo que me dijo ― Continuó hablándole como si fueran las mejores amigas del mundo― Me dijo que ella tenía un novio estable y no tenía que arrastrarse para conseguirlo.

Piper creyó que era cierto, que Jessica tenía toda la razón, pero si ni su mejor amiga lograba que Michelle lo entendiera, nadie podría hacerlo.

― Como supondrás, no puedo soportar que me hable así...no dos veces ― Aseguró haciendo señas hacia arriba, pero Piper no se volteó ― La primera vez le demostré que era falso...seduje a Dave y no fue difícil y ahora, aprovechando las consecuencias que trajo ― Sonrió ― Aproveché de humillarla por segunda vez, a través de una vía más global, claro...necesitaba aprender de una buena vez su lección.

― Estás loca ― Le dijo Piper empezando a asustarse de lo sicópata que era esa mujer, le parecía que se estaba saliendo de los parámetros de la normalidad entre tanta maquinación y planes para arruinar la vida de los demás ― Y eres una tonta, ¿No te das cuenta que sola arruinaste tu chantaje?

Michelle sonrió de medio lado y repitió la señal anterior, apuntando esta vez a donde estaba ella.

― La verdad, nunca esperé a que estuvieran a punto de expulsarme ― Confesó ― pero siempre supe que no iban a hacerlo y...sobre casarme con David...a la larga, sirvió para demostrarle a Jessica que jamás estará por sobre mío y que puedo tener todo lo que quiero ― Le explicó.

Piper al fin entendió a quien le hacía tantos gestos, cuando vio a David sentarse junto a ellas, cargando una mochila llena de cosas, unas toallas, un quitasol y una mini hielera: todo por su cuenta.

― Hola ― Saludó con timidez a Piper, besando los labios de Michelle.

― Hola ― Respondió ésta, sin poder creer que se estuvieran ubicando junto a ella, como si los tres tuvieran algo que ver entre ellos.

― No vas a tener a Leo, estás casada ― Le rebatió, observando como David se encargaba de acomodar todo sin ayuda de nadie y por un momento, sintió lástima por él, hasta que recordó la humillación que le había hecho a Phoebe en pleno baile.

― ¿Crees que eso puede detenerme? ― Preguntó sacando una manzana de la mochila, ofreciéndosela a Piper ― Oh, lo siento, olvidé que no comes ― Suspiró con falsa tristeza, mascando la fruta con ganas.

― ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto...?, ¿Por qué seguir humillándote? ― Preguntó confundida, tocando el dije que Leo le había regalado cuando habían cumplido un mes juntos, el cual colgaba oculto en la misma cadena que una vez le había dado su madre ― ¿No ves que ya perdiste?

― Yo nunca pierdo ― Rió, saludando con la mano a Jessica, la cual se acaba de sentar junto a ellos ― Jessica lo aprendió a las malas, ¿Verdad, Jess?

La chica asintió con una sonrisa fingida y se acurrucó en el pecho de David, sin que Piper entendiese nada.

― Pero yo soy un alma caritativa ― Continuó ― Y le doy la oportunidad de que ella se quede con este idiota, que hagan lo que quieran...siempre y cuando delante del mundo seamos él y yo la feliz pareja...no es malo, porque así yo también tengo mi propia libertad ― Añadió dándole otro mordisco a su manzana.

Piper no pudo evitar poner cara de asco al pensar en qué tipo de basuras eran las personas que tenía al frente, todos mintiendo, viviendo del qué dirán y haciéndose daño entre ellos mismos, solamente para después seguir siendo todos parte del mismo grupo; preocupándose realmente al pensar en que si había sido capaz de hacerle algo así a una de sus mejores amigas, con ella no tendría ningún tipo de escrúpulos...era peligrosa, peligrosa en serio y por un momento empezó a sentir miedo al verse rodeada en un lugar tan solitario y con tes potenciales enemigos cerca.

― Por mucho que tu matrimonio sea una farsa, no vas a tener a Leo ― Le dijo sin poder evitar hacerlo, tomando sus zapatillas con ambas manos para levantarse e irse de ahí lo más rápido posible.

― Si lo pones así... ― Suspiró Michelle, sonriendo maliciosamente y se le acercó, hablándole al oído con suavidad ― ¿De qué quieres que el mundo se entere primero...? ― Preguntó, separándose para preguntar en voz alta esta vez ― Dime cómo suena mejor, ¿Qué eres bulímica o que eres anoréxica?

Piper se quedó helada al mirarla sonreírle como si fueran un par de amigas conversando de los regalos de navidad del año pasado y no de una amenaza de ese tipo, mientras que Michelle buscó algunas monedas en sus bolsillos para ir a comprar algo; luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a Piper a modo de despedida y le entregó otro pedacito de vidrio quebrado en la mano.

― Puedo ser un alma caritativa también contigo...así que, piensa bien antes de hacer cualquier movimiento ― Le sugirió dándose vuelta para subir a comprar a los negocios de arriba, aludiendo tanto a Leo como al uso del cristalillo.

* * *

**¡Ya! Espero que haya sido suficiente acción para sus corazones hambrientos de adrenalina! Y que no olviden que cualquier comentario, o crítica se aceptan, de cualquier tipo! siempre y cuando vayan con respeto, por su puesto =) El capítulo que viene está armado en lo que a borrador se refiere, así que supongo que no tardaré demasiado en subirlo, a menos que tenga problemas de tiempo.**

_Respuestas de review:_

**latinbeauty008: **¡Mil y dos mil gracias!

**beast girl halliwell:** ¡Hola usted! Pensé que se había olvidado de la patria y ya no pasaba, perdón por no haber comentado tu historia, juro por mi madre que no tenía idea que la habías subido; por alguna razón la página inicial nunca me la mostró =/ pero ya me puse al día y te agradezco de corazón que estés aquí de vuelta, eso si, ¡No te vayas de nuevo! ; sobre la trama, dale tiempo a Piper, creo que le están haciendo demasiado bullying como para pensar bien...y ahora la perspectiva de Phoebe cambiará radicalmente, dándole de paso ciertas ventajas al dulce Andy.

**Sweet Candii: **Hey usted, la chica que lo odia todo según el profile que profesionalmente sicopateé! Un gusto tenerla entre el aquelarre, y no te preocupes ¡Entre vagos nos entendemos bien!, Creo que de todas las ideas en carpeta que tengo y fics que he escrito en mi vida, esta es la más trágica, llena de vueltas y colapsada de cosas por cada chica; no me sorprendería si un día de estos los personajes hacen huelga; y no, no te preocupes, todos odiamos a Hackett, menos yo, porque sin él la trama sería bastante distinta jaja, lo necesito, ¡Lo reconozco! pero no te preocupes, apenas lo desocupe puedes molerlo a palos con total libertad. La pequeñita Paige aún no entiende las dinámicas del amor, que son un desastre a decir verdad...¿A quién se le ocurrió inventarlas, ah?... Y como dije a beast girl, dale tiempo a la pobre Piper, que pareciera que Michelle definitivamente se obsesionó con ella, incluso más que con Leo...sobre Phoebe...habría que sentarse a conversar largo y tendido jaja! Aunque es la mejor decisión, respecto a la posición en la que se encuentra ahora, eso es cierto.

**Dyego Halliwell: **¡Pucha! Que mal que se hayan acabado tus vacaciones u.u !, pero lo comido y lo bailado...! ¡Qué bueno que la hayas pasado tan bien en el cine! Un poco de diversión no le hace mal a nadie jeje lo que es yo, ni siquiera he visto Shreck 3 :'(, ¿Hackett siempre se sale la con la suya...? ¡Es el malo! Pero a los malvados, desde el cielo les caerá su castigo jo jo... y Dale con que Michelle se muera jajjaajja! Si fuera por ti, tendríamos que mandar a hacer un cementerio nuevo para enterrar a tanta gente! (Ohh que mal que se te haya olvidado escribir! Bueno, cuando sea, estoy disponibele =D )


	29. Una dulce bienvenida I

**Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a _bellaHerms22_, que está pasando por un momento muy triste...besos, un abrazo gigante, estoy aquí =) **

**Siento que he tardado mil milenios en actualizar, y apenas ha pasado una semana jajaja! Bueno, este cap es tan largo que creo que tuve que partirlo en tres, si señores _TRES PARTES!..._**

**Saludos especiales a todos ustedes, por tener la paciencia de estar aquí leyendo este fic tan malo, y sobretodo a vane-chan6 que durante el día de ayer se dio el trabajo de leer casi 10 caps de un tirón, y eso, ni yo lo haría! ajajaja**

**Los invito a leer un fic nuevo que estoy publicando, se llama "Volver a empezar" (Por si notaron, este antes se llamaba así, pero ahora le cambié el nombre a "Una nueva familia") y se trata exclusivamente de Piper y Leo, es un fanfic bastante corto, que no ambiciona más de seis capítulos...**

_Recuerden que tengo otro fic, el cual escribo junto a Vane-Chan6; es de Charmed, pueden encontrar el link directo a la historia haciendo clic en mi nickname (HalliwellMB), se llama **"Hasta que la sangre nos separe"**o siguiendo este link (fanfiction .net/~halliwellmb [Borren el espacio entre n y el .])_

_Recomendaciones de la autora: **Vane-chan6** (Entre algunos de Supernatural y El heredero de la oscuridad - Charmed), **bellaHerms22** (Tu y yo AU - Harry Potter), **ViryFuusara** (Entre otros, ¿Qué puede más? - Naruto) y **beast girl halliwell **(Autora de PreCharmed).  
_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 25, parte I: Una dulce bienvenida.**

Phoebe se despertó de un salto, cubierta en sudor frío y asustada por una pesadilla que no lograba recordar. Se sentó en la cama y prendió la luz, restregándose los ojos con sus puños antes de revisar si se había vuelto a mojar o no.

Miró el reloj y supo que eran las cinco cincuenta y dos de la mañana, le quedaba casi media hora más para dormir antes de tener que ir a la escuela, pero no tenía sueño.

Se levantó algo cansada por la mala noche, recordando que su pesadilla se había tratado en general de Hackett, lo cual tenía bastante sentido después de toda la confesión del día anterior, y de que éste hubiese llegado con una torta para celebrar su reintegro a clases en una reunión en donde asistieron los padres de Andy, motivo por el cual había preferido irse.

Apoyó sus manos en la parte trasera de su espalda, sintiendo la típica molesta presión en sus caderas, por lo que decidió apresurarse y aprovechar el tiempo para darse una ducha caliente antes de bajar a preparar el desayuno.

Una vez que salió, limpia y relajada, se vistió rápidamente con el primer vestido que encontró agradable para usar ese día, que ya había amanecido soleado y caluroso. Se peinó en cabello con delicadeza, haciéndose una cola de caballo con efectos ondulados para complementar, por alguna razón, ese día quería sentirse linda...se sentía inexplicablemente contenta después de haberse bañado; no se cuestionó el por qué, le gustaba sentirse así e hizo uso de su creciente energía para re ordenar las cunas de sus pequeños, hacer su cama, acomodar algunas cosas y armar el bolso que usaría dentro de dos semanas para ir al hospital.

Bajó y lavó algunas frutas que luego peló y picó para hacer una ensalda saludable que acompañó con pan tostado, huevos revueltos, leche y té.

Los pasos de sus hermanas en la cocina le indicaron que ya habían acordado quien se bañaba primero y las otras dos habían bajado a comer.

Prue se sentó a la mesa, impresionándose al notar que no hubiera sido Piper la que había hecho.

― ¡Wow!, ¿Y esta sorpresa?, ¿Tan feliz te hace volver a clases? ― Preguntó contenta, sirviéndose algo de café con una sonrisa.

― No lo sé, desperté con ánimo ― Sonrió Phoebe de vuelta, sirviéndose más frutas, sentía un poco pesado el estómago para comer algo más ― ¿Por qué tan molesta, Paige? ― Añadió interesada.

― Tonterías ― Respondió llevándose la cuchara a la boca, evadiendo su respuesta y pensar en la situación en casa de Glenn el día anterior, ¿Con qué cara iba a mirarlos ahora que volviera a clases? Quería matarlos, a ambos...a ella por meterse con SU mejor amigo, y a él...por tratar de reemplazarla ¿No que le gustaba tanto hace unos días atrás?

Sentía la incoherencia de sus pensamientos retumbar en su cabeza, al mismo tiempo en que enterraba su cuchara en el posillo con azúcar, ¿Acaso no había sido ella la que le había pedido que siguiera adelante y ya...?, Ella le había dicho que no era más que una confusión, y eso era lo que había sentido: confusión, pero ahora, estaba mucho más confundida al notar ese pequeño cosquilleo que parecían ser celos hacia la nueva relación de Glenn, la cual en una situación normal, debería alegrarle...¿Por qué se sentía tan mal entonces?

― Tonterías ― Repitió.

― ¿Algo que quieras compartir con la clase? ― Preguntó Phoebe, observándola masticar con fuerza los pedacitos de fruta en su boca.

Paige negó con la cabeza y siguió comiendo, y el hecho de notar la ausencia de Piper luego de unos diez minutos fue lo que las preocupó.

― ¿Se habrá quedado dormida? ― Preguntó Prue frunciendo el ceño, observando su reloj y sorprendiéndose de que a esa hora no se sintieran sus pasos por la casa.

― No sé ― Respondieron Paige y Phoebe.

Prue subió las escaleras, ya que había terminado de comer y entró al cuarto de su hermana, quien parecía estar bastante abrigada y aún durmiendo.

― Arriba ― Susurró con ternura de verla así.

Supuso que debía haberse quedado estudiando hasta tarde, después de haberse perdido la oportunidad de hacerlo por la celebración del regreso de Phoebe; la había notado nerviosa y preocupada por algo, posiblemente por algun examen durante esa mañana y, para compensar las horas de estudio que no había tenido, había sacrificado las horas de sueño.

Toda esa historia pasaba por la cabeza de Prue, orgullosa y confiada de lo inteligente y responsable que era ahora y había sido siempre; le hacía la vida más fácil, se esforzaba y daba todo de si misma...en secreto, muchas veces deseaba con tener un poco de su simpleza y sencillez.

― Piper... ― Repitió remeciéndola un poco, viéndola abrir los ojos con pesadez y suspirar.

― ¿Cinco minutos más? ― Preguntó escondiendo su rostro bajo las almohadas.

― De acuerdo, solamente cinco más, el desayuno está hecho ― Avisó saliendo de la habitación, complacida al recordar ciertos pasajes de cuando eran niñas.

Piper suspiró varias veces antes de levantarse. La noche anterior se había devuelto a casa, aún choqueada por todo lo que le habían contado Phoebe y Michelle, y no había podido evitar sentir un retorcijón en el estómago y ganas de golpear a su hermana y también a Hackett cuando lo vio besando a Prue en vista y presencia de su hermana menor y, peor aún: sabiendo que la estaban engañando tan descaradamente...y ella, ahora, era parte de ese juego cruel.

La culpa ante eso y los pensamientos retorcidos y asquerosos no la dejaron sola hasta pasadas las cuatro de la mañana, cuando finalmente pudo quedarse dormida.

Se levantó a rastras, a poco de caerse de la cama y se puso el primer jeans y playera que encontró antes de bajar a hacer presencia en el desayuno, teniendo la buena suerte de que no había nadie abajo para verla no comer. Envolvió algunas cosas en servilletas y las guardó en su mochila, se desharía de ellas al llegar a su salón.

Al escuchar el toque del timbre para el primer receso, Phoebe había salido del edificio y caminado hacia la parte de atrás, que colindaba con la zona de descarga de los camiones de la comida para la cafetería. Buscó con la mirada, sabiendo que por la hora y el día la persona que buscaba estaba ahí, escondida en algún lado. Siguió caminando, algo incómoda por el lugar que estaba revisitando después de tanto tiempo y finalmente lo divisó.

Se acercó a pasos firmes, afirmándose el vientre por debajo con una de sus manos y la espalda baja con la otra, el peso iba a terminar matándola un día de esos.

Llegó hasta posicionarse detrás del chico alto y mal vestido que tenía en frente, poniéndo la mano que tenía antes apoyando su espalda sobre su hombro, haciéndolo volteara y tomándolo de la chaqueta con agresividad.

― ¿Vas a decírmelo? ― Le preguntó con decisión en sus ojos.

― ¿El qué? ― Le preguntó John atacado, sorprendido por verla ahí y porque le hablara en ese tono, como si no le tuviera miedo.

― Qué era lo que tenían esos vasos Johnnattan ― Exigió seriamente, sin demostrarle un mínimo de debilidad ― Quiero una respuesta, y la quiero ahora ― Complementó.

― ¿De qué...?, ¿De qué estás hablando? ― Preguntó haciéndose el desentendido, maldiciendo que se encontrara solo ahora que uno de sus "colegas" hubiese sido suspendido, de otra manera la chiquilla no estaría hablándole como estaba haciéndolo ahora...

― ¡No te atrevas a mentirme! ― Le gritó sonriendo con malicia, tratando de intimidarlo ― O la POLICIA ― Dijo aumentando notoriamente su tono de voz ― Tendrá que encargarse de esto en mi lugar: tú decides, es fácil ― Amenazó casi venenosamente, recordando que tenía que ser más rata que esa rata para lograr algo.

John, quien al oír la palabra "policía" saltó de la impresión y tragó en seco, titubeó un par de veces antes de responder, ante la atenta y agerrida mirada de Phoebe.

― Distintas cosas, todos eran variados, algunos, algunos tenían éxtasis otros laxtantes, algunos pocos tenían rohypnol... ― Comenzó a explicarse, tratando de hacer memoria, pero ella lo interrumpió.

― ¿Rohypnol?, ¿Qué es eso? ― Preguntó perdida, no habiendo escuchado el término nunca antes.

― Lo que tenía tu vaso ― Contestó quitándosela de encima, haciendo que Phoebe retrocediera y reacomodara su mano en la parte baja de su espalda, pero por un asunto de comodidad, no por temor a él.

― ¿Qué efecto tiene? ― Preguntó directamente, poniendo cara de interrogación y tratando de recordar bien el nombre para comprobarlo en internet al llegar a casa; por una cuestión de lógica no se fiaba completamente de él.

John contrajo el rostro, comprometido a tener que decirle la verdad, porque si algo tenía claro era que Phoebe era una Halliwell, y como toda mujer de su familia, era de armas tomar; si mentía terminaría en la cárcel.

― Es...esto va a sonar peor de lo que realmente es pero... ― Le dijo riendose con nerviosismo.

― ¡Contéstame! ― Le gritó, disfrutando por un momento ser ella la que lo ponía nervioso y paranóico, y no al revés.

El chico tragó saliva y asintió antes de continuar.

― Es la droga que se usa...es la droga de la violación Phoebe, hace que una persona quede en total estado de inconsciencia, bajo el control de cualquier persona y que luego no recuerde nada de lo ocurrido dentro de un lapso que, puede variar depende de la persona.

Ella se echó un poco para atrás al escuchar eso, teniendo que afirmarse de la primera pila de cajas que encontró para evitar caerse producto de la sorpresa, ¿Qué era lo que acababa de escuchar?

― Se...se suponía que era para hacerle una broma a los chicos, fingir que los habían asaltado o inventarles alguna historia, tu sabes, una broma ― Continuó tratando de destensar el ambiente, pero ella no se rió y espero a que continuara― A las mujeres no les íbamos a dar nada, pero quien mezcló los tragos se equivocó y, debió haberle caído al tuyo ― Continuó ― Es una suposición solamente, tomando en cuenta los efectos y los síntomas que tenías después, por algo decías que no te acordabas de nada cuando te preguntamos dónde habías estado...

Phoebe cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró profundamente antes de decir algo: no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Era demasiado loco y extraño, pero estaba segura de que ellos eran capaz de hacer algo así e incluso cosas mucho peores que esas, para luego hacer de cuenta que no pasaba nada...analizando eso, sabía que todo era más factible de lo que le podría gustar.

― ¿Te parece que...te parece que mis hijos son una broma? ― Preguntó riendose con ironía, abriendo los ojos sin dejar de sonreír ― ¿¡Lo que quieres decirme, es que estoy embarazada porque alguien quizo hacer una broma y fue tan estúpido como para que incluso una idiotez así le saliera mal?

― Phoebe, lo siento, no tenía idea de que…no era el plan ― Se disculpó.

Phoebe negó con la cabeza y apretó los labios antes de darse la vuelta para salir de ahí. Tomó el camino devuelta a la escuela, con el corazón en la mano y más roto que antes, si es que eso era posible.

Después de escuchar las declaraciones del líder de su ex pandilla, llegó a la conclusión de que no quería saber nada más, ningún otro detalle que encerrara a Hackett, la fiesta y a ella misma en el mismo tema, porque cada vez que se enteraba de algo nuevo, en vez de darle tranquilidad, terminaba por herirla, estresarla y asustarla más y en lugar de culparlos o lamentarse, terminaba agradeciendo haber salido de ahí antes de salir sin vida, incluso sin una tan destruida como la de ella.

No le cabía en la cabeza cómo era posible que jugaran con cosas tan peligrosas como lo era la consciencia de una persona, sobretodo de una mujer, sola y de noche...¿Acaso no pensaban en las consecuencias?, ¿Actuaban simplemente porque sí? Eran todos un grupo de idiotas e irresponsables, sin sentido de la decencia ni visión del futuro, y había tenido que aprenderlo de la manera más dolorosa posible.

El resto del receso transcurrió normal hasta que tocaron el timbre, haciendo que todos regresaran a sus salones.

En la puerta de la sala de química, Andy pasó de largo por delante de los demás y se sentó en la parte del fondo. Prue y Sam no se dirigían la palabra con él todavía, principalmente porque la primera no tenía idea cómo explicarle nada y el último se sentaba en el último asiento del salón para no verlas o hablar con ellas.

Mientras que en la sala de español, Leo y Piper eran otros más que no se hablaban: Ella por miedo a Michelle y su reciente demencia, y él por tener algo muy importante que tenía que contarle sin saber cómo hacerlo.

Glenn y Paige no eran la excepción a la regla: Carmen estaba ocupada con él siendo empalagosa, sentada en la mesa de Glenn conversando acerca de algo. La amiga de su novio abrió su libro de historia de malas pulgas, alejada de ambos al sentirse traicionada por él y, ahora sí, cien por ciento celosa y asumida de ello.

Phoebe estaba tratando de concentrarse en su examen de matemáticas que acaba de recibir, pero se le hacía imposible. Además de dársele vueltas por la cabeza la conversación con John una hora antes, el dolor que sentía en la espalda baja era como si hubiera levantado una casa el día anterior y ahora estuviera resintiéndose del esfuerzo, además sentía una ligera molestia a la altura de las caderas que desde la noche no la dejaba en paz.

Trataba de ignorar esos sentimientos incómodos: ya le había pasado antes y sabía que tenían que pasar pronto, o sino esperar a casa para tomar un baño para relajarse y todo sería normal otra vez. Notó que al cambiar de posición, el dolor disminuía un poco...para luego volver a doler al mantener el reposo. A la tercera vez se movió un poco más rápido, tratando de experimentar con los cambios, encontrándose con una sorpresa cuando de repente, algo tibio y húmedo hizo que desviara toda su atención hacia su entre pierna**.  
**  
― Oh Dios mío ― Dijo, tapándose la boca por la impresión, suspirando hacia adentro producto de la sorpresa.

― ¿Qué pasa, Halliwell?, ¿Quieres que te quite el examen? ― Preguntó el maestro desde donde estaba.

― No...no...no se trata de eso ― Respondió nerviosa, mirando su vestido con los ojos bien abiertos, sintiendo como el corazón empezaba a latirle rápido al no saber a ciencia cierta qué estaba pasando.

― ¡Phoebe se hizo pis! ― Gritó un chico de la clase, muerto de la risa, recibiendo una mirada de enojo de parte de Phoebe y varios comentarios como "Ignorante" o "Bruto" de parte de los demás.

― ¿Es verdad, señorita? ― Preguntó el maestro con un deje divertido, acercándose al puesto de Phoebe.

― ¡Sí! ― Gritó enojada, amenazando al chico que se había burlado de ella agitando su mano empuñada― ¡Quiero decir no! ― Corrigió negando con la cabeza y notando que, aunque el flujo del líquido se había detenido, éste había logrado manchar su vestido además de humedecerlo un poco.

― Tu estás haciendo esto para no hacer el examen ― Dijo Taylor agregando cizaña, molesta por toda la atención que Phoebe estaba recibiendo y ella no, y eso que la joven recien se había integrado a la escuela esa mañana.

― No, no, son...es el bebé ― Se corrigió, pensando en no tener que dar explicaciones en ese momento. Estaba bastante ansiosa mentalmente, pero tratando de no moverse demasiado, por cualquier cosa ― Puede ser que haya, que ya roto aguas...necesito a mis hermanas... ― Concluyó tratando de percibir alguna contracción, pero sin sentir ninguna.

― ¡Eso no es cierto!, con suerte tienes ocho meses ― Replicó Taylor indignada, ¿Acaso iba a dar a luz en el salón a vista y paciencia de todos?

Phoebe parecía bastante nerviosa, y tanto Taylor como el maestro parecían no querer cooperar demasiado; la primera por histérica y escandalosa, el segundo por eséptico...y para ser honesta, no tenía muy buen historial de conducta durante sus clases, por lo que no lo culpaba de no creerle.

― ¡Cierra tu boca víbora! ― Le gritó Katrina saltando desde su asiento, sorprendiendo tanto a Phoebe como a todos los demás, quienes sabían que ambas llevaban meses sin hablarse o mirarse siquiera ― Si Phoebe dijo que el bebé viene, es porque viene ― Le dijo gritándole en la cara, corriendo hasta el asiento de su ex amiga y guardando todas sus cosas en su mochila para que pudiera irse sin perder nada.

Phoebe se sorprendió ante la actitud y reacción de Katrina, pero se encontraba mucho más preocupada de su ruptura, fisura o lo que fuera de aguas que de cualquier otra cosa en ese momento.

― Gracias ― Dijo con una sonrisa amable, pero algo desconfiada aún ― Aunque la verdad no sé si vienen...viene ― Se corrigió ― o no...creo que se trata de otra falta alarma, un simple mal rato esta mañana ― Añadió bastante convencida de lo que estaba diciendo ― Pero necesito ir a preguntar qué pasa, incluso las falsas alarmas tienen que ser confirmadas, ¿Podrías ir a buscar a mis hermanas? ― Preguntó en una súplica, mientras Katrina asintía y se ponía de pie, entregándole en las manos la mochila armada.

― ¡Buscaré a Paige! ― Anunció, corriendo afuera de la sala y en conocimiento de que la pequeña se encontraba apenas dos salones más allá.

Prue estaba parada en el frente de la clase, disertando sobre el efecto invernadero y las consecuencias a nivel mundial de éste, cuando una conocida cabecita de cabello negro apareció en la puerta del salón.

― ¡Oh Dios mío, ya es hora! ― Alertó jadeando y deteniéndose a recuperar el aire en la puerta.

― Oh Dios mío ― Repitió Prue abriendo los ojos y dejando lo que tenía en las manos sobre la mesa, volteándo a ver a Samantha y Andy antes de irse ― ¡Encárguense de eso! ― Les pidió, haciéndole una seña al profesor a modo de despedida y corriendo tras su hermana, quien iba bajando la escalera para volver al primera piso en donde estaba Phoebe ― Tú ve por Piper ― Dijo haciéndola voltear y volver a subir al segundo piso, hasta llegar al tercero y dar con ella en el salón de arriba.

― ¡A dónde van! ― Preguntó el portero, detenido en la puerta de la escuela al ver caminar a Prue visiblemente alterada por el pasillo y a Phoebe junto a ella, tratando de calmarla.

― Ya es hora, ya es hora ― Le respondió enseñando su tarjeta de permiso, la que había conseguido en caso de emergencias, cortesía de la sub directora Ramírez.

El anciano asintió sin oponer resistencia y las dejó pasar, observando como pronto aparecían dos chicas más corriendo tras ellas.

― ¿Y ustedes?

― Ya es... ― Trató de decir Piper, respirando agitadamente y corriendo con todas las fuerzas que le permitía su cuerpo, agradeciéndole a la adrenalina la capacidad de hacerlo.

― ¡Hora! ― Completó Paige sin voltear, lanzando su pase al suelo al no tener tiempo para pasárselo en la mano.

― La juventud de hoy en día… ― Murmuró el portero, suspirando y deteniéndose a observar el sol, luego sentándose en su cómodo y viejo asiento para terminar de jugar el juego de solitario en el que estaba concentrado antes de que pasaran los cuatro correcaminos.

― Espero tener que volver muerta de la vergüenza y que esto no sea más que exageraciones nuestras, no espero a que nazcan hasta dos semanas más ― Se quejó Phoebe entrando al auto con ayuda de sus hermanas, sentándose para el lado de la luz y el calor del sol en un intento de aliviar sus dolores y de que se secara la apenas visible humedad de su ropa.

― Mamá tuvo casi seis falsas alarmas cuando estaba esperando a Paige ― Contó Prue una vez arriba del auto, sentada en donde el copiloto, mientras Piper comenzaba a conducir camino al hospital y Paige cuidaba a una distraída Phoebe.

― ¿De verdad? ― Preguntó la aludida, bastante emocionada.

― Sí ― Respondió, tratando de distraerse a si misma durante el paseo en el auto ― La casa era un caos cada dos días ― Sonrió recorriendo sus vagos y borrosos recuerdos de cuando tenía apenas cinco años.

― ¿Cómo te acuerdas de eso? ― Preguntó Paige con curiosidad, sentándose en el borde del asiento de atras y apoyando sus manos sobre el asiento de adelante para no irse para atrás.

― No sé ― Respondió Prue, sabiendo que su hermanita siempre quería saberlo todo, pero ella no tenía todas las respuestas el cien por ciento de las veces ― Son de esos recuerdos selectivos.

Mientras Prue y Paige se iban conversando acerca de las falsas alarmas de Patty, Piper estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y concentrada en el camino, rogando no tener ningún desmayo o mareo durante su conducción que pudiera producir un accidente en desmedro de sus hermanas.

Phoebe en cambio, iba única y exclusivamente concentrada en contar contracciones, aunque casi no sentía ninguna, y en tratar de notar si había o no un nuevo fluído de agua.

Al llegar al hospital, estacionarse y entrar, Prue se acercó rápido hasta la mesa de la recepcionista.

― Hola, buenos días, necesito ver al doctor Kent ahora: Phoebe Halliwell, su paciente de ocho meses necesita un chequeo médico, creemos que puede ser una fisura de la bolsa amniótica ― Dijo no muy segura si ese término era incluso válido, pero de alguna manera tenía que sonar profesional y seria como para que la atendieran ese mismo día y no el año siguiente al tratarse de un hospital público; el único detalle que tenía el doctor, era que solamente trabajaba en privado para las intervenciones programadas, como la que tendrían en un par de semanas si no se trataba más que una falsa alarma otra vez.

Phoebe se apoyaba en los brazos de Paige y Piper, solamente para darles calma a sus apresuradas y estresadas mentes, notando que su hermana mayor estaba tan preocupada que ni siquiera se acordaba de la discución que habían tenido la noche anterior.  
**  
**Paige no le pidió permiso a nadie y tomó una silla de ruedas que había por ahí, y con la ayuda de Prue sentaron a Phoebe en ella.

― ¿Cómo sabes si era de alguien? ― Preguntó Piper dubitativa, notando la cantidad de gente que iba y volvía por los pasillos, sin que nadie reparara en ellas paradas en la mitad del lugar.

― Si era de alguien se va a quejar y le van a traer otra ― Respondió con toda lógica, haciendo que Piper se golpeara la frente con resignación ― Phoebe la necesita ahora, como la muy especial no se pudo aguantarse dos semanas más ― Dijo echándoselo en cara a modo de juego.

― Paige, no deberías emocionarte tanto, las posibiliades de que sea otra falsa alarma son altas ― Le respondió Phoebe tranquila, incluso un poco avergonzada por todo el escándalo que habían hecho para salir de la escuela ― No siento nada, no contracciones, no dolor, no nada.

Hubieran seguido discutiendo si no fuera por una enfermera que se llevó a Phoebe a un box, a esperar a que el doctor fuera a atenderla.

Una vez que se había sentado en la camilla en la sala de emergencias, un hombre más o menos joven se acercó a ellas.  
**  
**― Hola, doctor Brown ― Se presentó caminando directamente hasta Phoebe ― ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

― La verdad estoy bien ― Respondió con simpleza, pero Prue la interrumpió algo sobreprotectoramente.

― No quiero ser grosera ― Inició, cruzándo sus brazos para proyectar seguridad ― Pero, ¿Y el doctor Kent?

El médico presente pestañeó un par de veces antes de responder con aires de superioridad.

― Tenía un intercambio para unos talleres durante esta semana en Kentucky, me temo que hoy voy a atenderlas yo hasta que se acabe el turno ― Le respondió con poca amabilidad, casi impertinente.

Prue lo miró con disgusto y una mueca en los labios, y si no dijo el insulto en voz alta fue por la presencia de las demás chicas.

― Hay mucha gente aquí dentro ― Dijo a continuación, mirando directamente a todas las que no estaban sobre la camilla ― ¿Me permiten quedarme con la paciente?, ¿Dónde están tus padres?

El tono acusatorio y casi en reproche hizo que Prue se tensara más, contara hasta diez de manera rápida y respondiera secamente.

― No tiene ― Se giró a mirar a sus otras dos hermanas ― Yo me quedo con ella, Paige, Piper, esperen afuera por mientras ― Finalizó apuntando la cortina con su cabeza.

Ambas chicas se miraron y salieron de la sala, no sin que antes, Paige le diera un beso en la frente a Phoebe, el cual la hizo sonreír.

Mientras el doctor realizaba unos exámenes y delegaba otros a una enfermera, Phoebe ponía atención a todos los movimientos simultaneamente, esperando a que alguien dijiera al menos una palabra que le hiciera sacar por conclusión que pasaba. No estaba nerviosa, por alguna razón se sentía tranquila y segura, creyendo en que pronto la enviarían a casa a reposar, como de costumbre y dentro de unos días más el doctor Kent se reiría de su historia.

El doctor salió de la sala, dejando a la enfermera sola unos instantes, quien luego salió junto con él.

Piper y Paige los vieron pasar por su lado sin decirles nada y se relajaron, sobretodo la primera, quien había estado pensando en que, si realmente era el momento...¿Qué pasaría con el derecho de Hackett para estar presente en él?

Paige en cambio, inocentemente, se preguntaba si acaso las dejarían pasar a ver el nacimiento ahora que el doctor no estaba presente, convencida de que era el día, la hora y la fecha para que ocurriera, sin tomar en cuanta la prematurez del asunto.

Adentro, Prue parecía acongojada, pensando en que la fecha para casarse con Hackett era la semana próxima, y en el caso de que nacieran ahora, aparte de no ser lo más ideal para su salud, sería indispensable apresurar todo el proceso si quería conseguir algo.

Ambas vieron como la enfermera entraba de nuevo y era ella quien les daba la información que, para el gusto de Prudence, debió haberles dado el médico:

― Lamentablemente presentas una dilatación de casi tres centímetros ― Dijo observando la cara de espanto en la cara de Phoebe, y una bastante similar en la de Prue ― Y digo lamentablemente porque apenas tienes 34 semanas; lo óptimo sería tratar de esperar lo máximo posible hasta la 36, y si se pudiera hasta la 37...

― Había una cesarea programada para la 36 ― Interrumpió Prue, en caso de que ese dato sirviera de algo ― ¿Cuál es el plan ahora?

― Lo que presenta es una fisura en la bolsa amniótica, o sea, aún no se rompe por completo ― Explicó, produciéndole a Prue ganas de golpearla por hablarle como si fuera idiota ― La idea es ingresarla y mantenerla estable lo máximo posible antes del parto y tratar de prolongar la espera un poco más.

― ¿Por cuánto tiempo más?, y ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que funcione? ― Preguntó Phoebe esta vez, sin poder ocultar su preocupación ante aquél asunto que no le gustaba para nada.

― Bueno, existen unas buenas posiblidades de que aguante hasta la semana treinta y seis, o incluso más ― Explicó permitiendo que la futura madre respirara otra vez y recuperara un poco el color― Como también existe la opción de que no pase más de unas horas más ― Sentenció con seriedad, provocando que la pequeña paz de Phoebe se fuera lejos y rápido.

― De acuerdo, entonces, hagamos eso, lo que usted dice ― Accedió Prue acelerada, sin evitar hacer sentir algo pasada a llevar a la enfermera, quien se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, dando paso a quienes parecían ser los encargados de Phoebe ahora.

Aquellos nuevos personajes la acomodaron en la camilla, subiendo las barandas para evitar una caída y abrieron las cortinas del box, sacándola de ahí y encaminándola hacia el ascensor.

Paige y Piper reaccionaron apenas sintieron el sonido de las argollas que sostenían las cortinas con los fierros.

― ¿Y? ― Preguntaron, mientras Paige casi se teletransportaba junto a Prue, y Piper la seguía un poco más despacio, a su ritmo.

― Tiene tres centímetros ― Les explicó caminando tras su hermana y las personas junto a ella ― Vamos a ingresarla a ver si se puede retrasar unos días más.

El elevador llegó increíblemente rápido y como nunca, totalmente vacío, por lo que tanto los enfermeros, Phoebe y sus hermanas, se subieron a él sin chistar.  
**  
**― ¿Cómo no sentiste contracciones o, algo así? ― Le preguntó Piper ciertamente asombrada, pensando en que siempre había pensando que las mujeres gritaban y pataleaban durante horas, llorando por dar a luz rápido, y Phoebe parecía todo lo contrario a la creencia popular.

Ésta se encogió de hombros, sin poder responder verbalmente a la pregunta al escuchar otra de parte de parte de Paige.

― ¡Te dije que nacían hoy!, ¿No es genial? ― Preguntó sonriendo y aplaudiendo en su lugar, produciéndole un deje de ternura que se vio opacado rápidamente por su preocupación.

― Espero que no... ― Murmuraron en respuesta, no solamente ella, sino que también Prue y Piper.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par, dándoles el espacio para bajar de él y seguir el movimiento de la camilla en silencio.

Entraron a una habitación en donde no había nadie más, y en su reemplazo dos camas vacías.

Mientras Phoebe se bajaba de la camilla y se acomodaba en su nueva cama con cuidado y bastante miedo, una de las mujeres que no sabía si era médico o enfermera comenzó a desenrollar algunos cables y cosas que había sacado de un armario que había ahí.

― ¿Sientes dolor? ― Le preguntó desde una mesita junto a la pared, frente a los pies de cama de Phoebe.

― No, nada ― Aseguró con convicción, mientras sentía como le ponían algunas agujas de suero en los brazos, monitores y más: en resumen, estaba rodeada de cables y cosas que no la dejaban moverse con libertad, lo que le hacía parecer estar encerrada en la cárcel o algo por el estilo más que relajándose para evitar más dilatación o rupturas.

― ¿Ahora solamente queda esperar? ― Preguntó Paige con una sonrisa ansiosa cuando vio a la mayoría del equipo médico retirarse sin siquiera decir adiós.

― Sí, ahora tengo que ver otros pacientes, mi turno acaba en una hora, así que si no vuelvo, alguien más lo hará ― Dijo la misma enfermera que las había atentido abajo, saliendo sin despedirse y dejando a Prue rabiando sola y pateando el piso para ahogar sus ganas de golpearla por insensible.

Phoebe echó su cabeza hacia atrás, reposando sobre su almohada y sintiendo lo fuerte que latía su corazón al estar tan tensa, nerviosa y asustada; todo lo contrario a lo que le habían pedido antes de subirla.

― No llores ― Le susurró Paige cariñosamente, limpiando la lágrima que había caído de su ojo inconcientemente ― Todo va a salir bien...

― Lo sé ― Sonrió ella, ladeando su rostro y mirándola con agradecimiento ― Lo sé ― Repitió cerrando los ojos otra vez.

― Es mejor que duermas ― Le pidió Prue acariciando su frente, también tensa y sin querer demostrarlo en público.

Ésta obedeció en el acto y se relajó en la cama, presionando en un principio la mano de Prue con su izquierda y la de Piper con la derecha, sintiendo como Paige recostaba su cabeza sobre sus piernas y el pinchar de las ajugas en sus brazos al hacer fuerza, por lo que relajó sus puños, sin deshacer el contacto con ninguna de ellas.

Sentía el suave movimiento de sus mellizos en su interior y la intranquilidad de que alguien o algo pudiese hacerles daño, el solo hecho de pensar en que podrían tener algún problema al nacer la perturbaba en demasía, procurando calmarse para evitarlo y poder aguantar algunos días más ahí. Respiró profundamente y se relajó sobre la almohada, trantado de encontrar paz interior y dormirse...tenía práctica en eso último, ahora tenía que utilizar su experiencia y encontrarse con Morfeo lo antes posible. Sintió la mano de Piper acariciar su rostro con delicadeza, produciendole un revoltijo de emociones al notar que, a pesar de todo, su hermana seguía ahí, como siempre.

Piper trataba de ayudar a Phoebe a relajarse con sus caricias, esperando a que finalmente se quedara dormida pronto. No podía negar que seguía en shock y que sentía desprecio por todo lo que estaba haciendo, pero otra parte de sí misma le decía que ahora no era el momento de estar divididas, sino al contrario, y que todas, incluyéndose, debían estar juntas ahora.

Paige miraba las caras preocupadas de sus hermanas mayores y el intento de pacificación de Phoebe, cambiando su atención de un lado a otro, pasando a veces por encima del vientre de Pheebs. Estaba ansiosa ante el simple hecho de poder conocerlos y al fin ver sus caritas, curiosear el color de sus ojos, su piel y también el cabello, si es que tenían, pero también se preguntaba si es que Phoebe iría a darles el nombre del padre para poder llamarlo, o algo así. Cerró los ojos al notar que la respiración de su hermana se calmaba cada vez más, haciendole creer que ya se había dormido.

Prue pensó lo mismo que Paige respecto a lo último, sorprendiéndose de lo rápido en que había conciliado el sueño; posiblemente hubiese tenido contracciones durante la noche sin saberlo, y ahora su cuerpo le exigía un poco de descanso.

Se enderezó en su asiento, tratando de mantenerse en buena posición para la recuperación de sus costillas y se apoyó en el respaldo de éste para lograrlo. Piper dejó descansar su cabeza sobre la cama al sentir como sus fuerzas eran casi nulas de un momento a otro, al mismo tiempo en que un dolor de estómago le pedía un poco de comida o agua a gritos.

Una hora después, el dolor en las costillas de Prue fue lo que la despertó del sueño en que había caído. Miró su reloj y notó que casi eran la una y treinta de la tarde, cuando debió haberse tomado sus medicamentos media hora atrás y no los tenía cerca. Se levantó algo adolorida y salió de la habitación para no despertar a ninguna de sus tres hermanas, notando de paso que nadie había subido a chequear el estado de Phoebe en al menos una hora de haberla llevado ahí. Marcó el número de Hackett, pensando en que por la hora debía estar en su tiempo de almuerzo y podría ayudarla.

― Hola ― Saludó ― Necesito pedirte un favor, ¿Puedes ir a la escuela y pedirle a Sam que te entregue mi mochila?

― _Claro, pero, ¿Qué haces que no está en clases, jovencita? ― Le preguntó en tono de broma._

― Estoy en el hospital con Phoebe ― Respondió sin ánimos de jugar.

― _¿Les pasó algo? ― Preguntó fingiendo estar preocupado y asustado, destapando una cerveza en el sofá de su sala._

― No, bueno, cuando llegamos tenía una dilatación de unos tres centímetros, ahora la ingresaron a ver si pueden retrasar el parto unos días más... ― Murmuró sin poder evitar una queja de dolor bastante fuerte, pasándosele incluso por la cabeza ir al médico aprovechando que estaba en un hospital, pero no lo hizo; más gastos en la cuenta mensual no eran necesarios, sobretodo ahora con la nueva internación de Phoebe.

― _De acuerdo, voy por tu mochila, y voy en seguida._

Mientras ellos hablaban afuera, Phoebe pestañeó un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos finalmente, después de haber sentido que Prue se había ido y unas dos o tres contracciones suaves que interrumpieron su sueño.

Prue regresó tratando de disimular el dolor y se sentó donde estaba antes, notando que esta vez, Phoebe estaba despierta.

― Debes tener hambre ― Pensó, al notar que ella misma estaba hambrienta.

― La verdad no ― Contestó nuevamente triste, sin mirarla a la cara.

Recordaba la conversación con Hackett y todo lo que le había dicho sobre el sacrificio que iba a hacer Prue por ellos, y tuvo que reprimir un sollozo, pensando en una manera de evitar un destino así para su hermana, sin tener que ceder en su idea.

― Despiértalas despacio ― Le pidió Prue, sacandola de su ensimismación y aprovechando la cercanía con ellas ― Tienen que bajar a comer algo...

Miró hacia su lado y vio que Paige y Piper estaban durmiendo; la más pequeña roncaba despacito e incluso babeaba un poco, provocándole dulzura, mientras que la mayor seguía aferrada a su brazo, inexplicablemente pálida y ojerosa como no la veía hace unos meses atrás, cayendo en cuenta que se debía a ella: no era llegar y digerir una noticia como la que le había dado la noche anterior.

Phoebe remeció a sus hermanas cuidando de no asustarlas. La primera en raccionar fue Paige, quien se restregó los ojos con ambas manos y bostezó estirando sus brazos con pereza.

― ¿Ya es hora? ― Balbuceó entre bostezos cortos, causando una risa en Phoebe al ver lo terca y obsesiva que era.

― Es hora ― Dijo Prue sin alcanzar a terminar la oración cuando Paige expresó un "Yes" empuñando la mano ― Pero, hora de comer ― Le explicó riéndose al ver la cara de decepción y deseos de matarla, viendo que Piper también se reincorporaba ― Ve con Paige y compren algo en la cafetería, yo iré más tarde, cuando ustedes vuelvan.

Hackett apareció en la puerta con la mochila de Prue en las manos y sonrió desde allí, pasando hasta la habitación y la besó en los labios.

Phoebe cerró los ojos: Eso era lo último que le faltaba para completar al cuadro de ese día; primero John, luego Katrina y ahora, "eso"...

― Llegué, aquí tienes ― Anunció sosteniéndole la mochila para que ella no tuviese que cargarla y hacer fuerza, saludando a todas las demás con un sutil movimiento de manos.

― No tengo hambre ― Respondió Piper, cruzándose de brazos sin saludar y volviendo al tema inicial; no quería irse de ahí y dejar a los tres solos, solamente esperaba a ver si es que Phoebe confesaba o no su verdad, como a sus ojos debía hacer, aunque doliera.

― Yo desfallezco ― Dijo Paige en cambio, despreciando por primera vez la emocionante presencia de de Hackett en el mismo lugar que ella, mentalizándose en un sandwich de queso con jamón o algún perrito caliente.

― No desfalleces ― Sonrió Prue, al notar que al menos alguien estaba de buen humor, contagiando al resto ― Y no importa si no estás hambrienta ahora Piper, es hora de almorzar: bajen, compren, coman y luego regresan ― Ordenó sin dejarles espacio para reclamar, en tono autoritario y con determinación.

Piper rezongó de mala gana, teniendo que asumir que su cuerpo le estaba exigiendo algo sólido que mantuviera dentro sin vomitar desde hace tres días y no podía seguir negándoselo más, por mucho que eso la humillara y pusiera de mal genio.

― Vamos ― Dijo tomando la mano de Paige, como excusa para apoyarse en el caso de que le faltaran las fuerzas en el camino.

Cuando ambas niñas salieron, Prue empezó a buscar sus medicamentos en su mochila, dándose cuenta que no tenía con qué tomarlos y recordando que el dinero del almuerzo lo tenía ella en su bolsillo.

― No le pasé a Piper el dinero ― Comentó, golpeándose la frente ante su torpeza ― Espera, voy a dejárselos y a comprar algo para tomarme esto, ya vuelvo ― Dijo saliendo del cuarto rápidamente, mientras Phoebe abría los ojos al notar que ese tipo de mala suerte solamente podía tenerla ella.

Eludió suspirar o quejarse ante las repentinas contracciones que habían comenzado desde que lo vio entrar unos diez minutos atrás, tratando de no demostrar cuánto la alteraba y debilitaba que estuviese ahí con ella...que odiaba estar con él, más aún, estar sola con Hackett...y peor, en una especie de trabajo de parto sola con Hackett: Era una humillación demasiado innecesaria para ella que personas que no fueran cercanas la vieran así, cuando en poco tiempo estaría totalmente sudorosa, adolorida y sufriendo; y si algo le molestaba más, era que él también lo viera, él, quien era el real culpable de todo y fingía no saber nada.

Una contracción la hizo levantar un poco la cabeza y cerrar los ojos antes de poder volverse a echar para atrás, no estaba logrando relajarse como tanto había intentado, y todo era culpa suya, ¿Acaso ni siquiera eso le podría dejar hacer en paz?

Hackett la miraba divertido, de pie junto a ella y con ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

― ¿Cuánto más vas a estar retorciéndote así? ― Preguntó con tono de burla, disfrutando verla sufrir sin tener que mover un dedo para hacerlo.

Phoebe lo miró con odio y no le respondió; no valía la pena, no tenía que seguir su juego, debía relajarse, calmarse y tratar de hacer que el pronóstico se tornara positivo para los tres...los tres, Hackett no entraba en sus cuentas y así debía mantenerse la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible.

― "Relájate, respira...cuenta hasta diez" ― Se decía, claro que sin cerrar los ojos, aunque quisiera hacerlo ― "Ya va a llegar Prue, por ahora tranquilízate y mantente en calma...tu prioridad no es ese idiota, tu prioridad es velar por tu salud y la de tus niños...calma..." ― Se repitió inhalando y exhalando con paciencia, notando que aunque su mente parecía relajada por encima, en el fondo seguía histérica y gritando porque se fuera de ahí rápido.

― Dijo que tenías 3 cms hace unas horas, ¿No? ― Insistió luego de un poco de silencio, para ella incómodo y para él tentador.

Phoebe siguió sin decir una palabra, repitiéndose que debía estar en paz o las contracciones suaves empezarían a aumentar y ya no tendría remedio ni futuro su internación ni sus fervientes deseos de alargar el parto.

― Me pregunto cuánto tienes ahora... ― Comentó haciéndose el tonto, tomando la punta de la sábana de su cama y lanzándola para atrás, destapándola totalmente, dándose incluso el tiempo para doblarla a sus pies y hacer que pareciera natural o a petición de ella.

Sonrió riéndose al ver la anonadada cara de Phoebe, quien por una cosa de instinto se semisentó en la cama, mientras éste la amenazaba con levantar la bata de hospital que estaba usando.

Phoebe ahogó un gemido y apretó los dientes, tratando de reprimir el dolor de las patadas que recibía últimamente al ponerse en esa posición, y que siempre eran más fuertes al estar nerviosa...al igual que las contracciones.

― No te atrevas ― Bramó con los ojos ardiéndole de tenerlos tan abiertos y mirándolo fijamente.

Se sentía impotente al ver como ese idiota seguía jugando con ella sin que pudiese hacer nada, apenas podía moverse y no le convenía hacerlo, el espacio en donde estaba no era muy amplio y de paso estaba demasiado alto del piso; una caída no sería para nada conveniente en un momento como ese, lamentablemente, estaba a merced de Hackett.

― ¿A quién engañas Phoebe?, no hay nada que yo u otros miles más no hayamos visto antes ― Se burló tocando su tobillo.

Phoebe juntó las piernas aunque le costara hacerlo y de paso le causara dolor, pero otra fuerte contracción la hizo afirmarse de las sábanas y sentarse en la cama, haciéndola separarlas otra vez; parecía que las cosas siempre se podían poner peor.

― ¿Quién dijo que Freebe no era fácil? ― Rió Hackett, palmeando su rodilla cariñosamente, observando como casi no tenía fuerzas para volver a juntar sus piernas de nuevo, pero seguía intentándolo, al mismo tiempo en que respiraba de forma agitada, sobretodo cuando él la tocaba.

A Phoebe le parecía que su presencia siempre terminaba por alterarla y agitarla más de lo necesario, comenzando a sentir temor ahora que el dolor se acentuaba más en su espalda y caderas; un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza al ver y sentir cómo la mano de Hackett había viajado desde su rodilla hasta su vientre al hacerse visible una increíblemente fuerte patada en su pancita, dándole profundo asco que se atreviera a tocar ese lugar tan sagrado para ella.

― Ya, listo ― Dijo Prue al llegar de vuelta, bebiendo de una lata y deteniéndo su caminar en la puerta ― Phoebe...¿Por, por qué estás mojada? ― Preguntó casi escupiendo su refresco al fijarse en como poco a poco, la mancha de humedad que había visto al llegar de regreso al cuarto se hacía más grande.

La aludida se fijó entonces que, no solamente había sido un escalofrío ante la latente amenazada de Hackett, sino que al mismo tiempo, el resto de la bolsa del primer bebé seguía rompiéndose o, en su defecto, ya se había roto.

― Voy a llamar al doctor ― Dijo preocupada, preparándose para salir otra vez, pero un grito la detuvo en seco.

― ¡NO! ― Lloriqueó Phoebe, con una fuerza que había salido directamente del fondo de su alma, aprovechándose de la oportunidad para poder hacerlo sin que le preguntaran nada o la mirasen como si estuviera loca ― No me dejes sola, tengo miedo ― Suplicó, mientras Prue se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba, besando su frente y sin saber qué otra cosa hacer: estaba tan asustada como ella misma.

― De acuerdo ― Accedió despejando el rostro de su hermana, quitándole el cabello de la frente ― No me iré ― Prometió, sintiendo como Phoebe trataba de relajarse entre sus brazos, sin éxito al tensarse rápidamente cuando volvió a hablar ― Hackett, ¿Podrías...?

― Por supuesto ― Dijo sin siquiera dejarla terminar, mirando con una mueca incrédula y burlesca a Phoebe, quien solamente se hundió más en el pecho de Prue para sentirse a salvo hasta que se fuera.

― No es tu culpa ― Fue lo primero que le dijo Prue cuando el chico ya había dejado el lugar, en el caso de que se sintiera responsable por no haber logrado aguantar más tiempo sin entrar en trabajo de parto de manera definitiva.

Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos al sentir el líquido corriendo por sus piernas, llena de impotencia e irremediable resentimiento contra del mundo, furiosa porque gracias al idiota de Hackett las cosas estaban pasando de esa manera...primero su embarazo, luego la fisura de bolsa por toda la agitación y pánico que la había hecho pasar en su propia sala la noche anterior y, ahora, el trabajo de parto que no le había permitido atrasar. Una rápido pensamiento llegó un par de segundos más tarde, añadiendo otra preocupación al acordarse de su diario de embarazo que tenía en casa.

― Prue... ― Murmuró, haciendo que ésta pusiera atención a cualquier sonido proviniente de su boca ― ¿Qué hora es?...

Ésta se sorprendió por el extraño tipo de pregunta y miró su reloj, tardando un poco en responderle, ya que por alguna razón, siempre que alguien preguntaba la hora le costaba leerla antes de poder descifrar el código.

― 13:50 ― Dijo levantando una ceja con curiosidad ― ¿Por qué?

― Necesito que lo anotes ― Pidió con seriedad entre un suspiro cansado y molesto, al tener un ligero flash de Hackett en la habitación ― Cuando lleguemos a casa y tenga algo de tiempo, voy a necesitar tener anotados todos los detalles importantes para...

― ¿Para qué? ― Le preguntó interumpiéndola de golpe y sin medir la dureza de su voz, recordando que posiblemente llegarían a casa sin las criaturas y que esa pregunta le parecía casi una burla a su sensibilidad.

Phoebe sacudió la cabeza, alejando sus pensamientos de Hackett: él no podía arruinar ese día, no ese día. Dirigió su vista hacia Prue, y por casi primera vez, se sintió feliz de estar ahí...parecía que por lo menos algunas preguntas al fin tenían respuesta...al menos una de ellas dejaba de atormentarla desde ese día y esperaba, para siempre.

Prue se rascó la frente, tratando de controlarse y no empezar a discutir en ese momento, sintiéndose demasiado cansada como para intenter hacerla razonar una vez más, deteniéndose a escuchar lo que ahora estaba diciendo.

― Necesito saberlo para que cuando sean más grandes y me pregunten por esta historia, pueda leérselas sin perderme de ningún detalle importante que una madre no debería olvidar ― Explicó relamiéndose los labios y sonriendo infantilmente, guardando silencio para esperar ver la respuesta de Prudence.

Ésta retiró sus brazos de alrededor de su hermana y se separó despacio de ella, un tanto confunfida. El único sonido que acompañaba la habitación era una melódica y alegre risita de su hermana, junto a su corazón latiendo a una velocidad exagerada.

― ¿Quieres decir que...? ― Balbuceó sin querer hilar nada todavía, por miedo a ilusionarse por haber acelerado sus pensamientos y terminar en una decepción más fuerte, aunque éstos ya estaban totalmente revolucionados en su cabeza y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Phoebe se acomodó de costado, pero sin darle la espalda, buscando reducir las patadas con esa acción.

― Pensé... ― Comenzó a decir despacio, pensativa y calmada ― Que lo mejor...que lo mejor era dejarlos... ― Dijo causando que los pies de Prue volvieran a la tierra de forma brusca, atenta a las siguientes y cruciales palabras de Phoebe ― Pero...ahora que, que estoy aquí y, me siento como me siento...

Cerró los ojos, casi en paz, notando que su táctica de girarse había funcionado. Lo que iba a decir a continuación era demasiado fuerte, incluso para ella...pero su decisión de renunciar a sus dos grandes tesoros había recaído principalmente en la presencia de Hackett en la vida de su familia...en alguien a quien ella no había visto como una persona que podría dañar a Prue...pensando en que si, le había pasado lo que le había pasado, era porque esa era la imagen que proyectaba al mundo; a decir verdad, seguía pensando en que todo era culpa suya y que todo el mundo tenía sus razones para creer que era una mujerzuela...pero ahora sabía que Hackett estaba dispuesto a lastimar a Prudence y que tenía que buscar la manera de sacarlo de la vida de su hermana rápido. Lo más seguro era, que Prue sufriría por ello, pero si Hackett tenía razón y ella no lo amaba, significaba que la herida algún día se iba a curar...que iba a poder manejarlo como la persona fuerte e inteligente que era, y el hecho de saber que era imposible que Prue terminara sabiendo la verdad completa o siquiera parcial, la hacían manejar sus miedos respecto a eso, pensando en que si su decisión consistía en evitar que la olla se destapara y terminara dañando a todos, ahora sabía que a Hackett no le importaba nada acerca de su paternindad, y que el daño no existiría jamás al no tener que contarle a Prue o Paige nada acerca de él...y de Piper, de ella se ocuparía luego.

En su cabeza también daba vueltas su deseo de estar con sus pequeños para siempre, de verlos crecer, de cuidarlos y protegerlos; de discutir con ellos cuando fueran adolescentes y le causaran los mismos problemas que ella a su abuela; acompañarlos el día de sus matrimonios, estar ahí para conocer a sus nietos...eso era algo a lo que no podía renunciar por Hackett, él no merecía ningún otro sacrificio más de su parte, y sus angelitos tampoco: ellos menos que nadie merecían sufrir más solamente por él.

― Estas...personitas ― Sonrió acariciando su panza por los costados ― Son ...son parte de mí ― Dijo con una débil y orgullosa sonrisa ― Son parte de mí, y lo van a ser para siempre...son, son mis hijos... ― Rió apretando los labios para no llorar de la emoción, feliz de poder decirlo abierta y libremente, sin que alguien más en el mundo, más que ella, pudiera tener el derecho a hacerlo ― Son tus sobrinos Prue, son parte de la línea Halliwell y...tienen que crecer sabiéndolo: rodeados de amor en la vieja mansión de la bisabuela Baxter.

Prue sonrió sin poder evitar besar su frente varias y repetidas veces, riéndose a viva voz y sin importarle lo mucho que le dolían sus fracturas por hacerlo: la notica era demasiado grande, importante y trascendental como para reparar en ello, al fin Phoebe había tomado la decisión correcta para todos...

― Gracias ― Susurró despejando una o dos lágrimas de su rostro y también del de ella, a punto de decir algo más en ese momento cuando algo llamó la atención de las dos.

― Aquí ― Escucharon decir a la voz de Hackett desde el pasillo, quien entró con una mujer bastante agitada.

Phoebe rezongó y puso los ojos en blanco, ahogando un grito, ¿Ahora también venía a interrumpir los momentos importantes y felices para ella?...¿Acaso tenía un radar especial para ir y aparecer justo en el momento menos propicio?

La mujer sacó unos guantes de una caja en el estante de la vez pasada, se los puso casi tan veloz como un rayo y se ubicó a los pies de Phoebe.

― Veamos ― Dijo separándo sus piernas antes de subir su bata, haciendo que Prue cerrara la cortina rápidamente, dejando a Hackett afuera.

Éste se estiró y relajó sus hombros, algo agotado, esperando el momento ideal para poder irse a su casa...ya había molestado a Phoebe una vez y ahora era seguro que Prue no se separaría de ella...no había nada interesante o divertido que hacer ahí.

― No hay nada que hacer ― Sentenció la mujer, quien para el gusto de Phoebe, la manoseaba demasiado y de forma brusca ― Si no esperar hasta el momento.

― ¿Nacerán hoy? ― Preguntó Prue nerviosa, pero emocionada, mientras Phoebe se aguantaba las ganas de patear a la señora por ser tan descuidada con su trabajo: si estaba apurada, no era culpa de ella.

― No se puede predecir, pero es probable ― Respondió la ajetreada mujer ― Tiene tres centímetros, igual que a la hora de ingreso ― Notó ― Si sigue así de lento, posiblemente tengan que esperar hasta mañana.

Prue ladeó la cabeza y Phoebe bufó, molesta por no saber a qué tendría que atenerse a las próximas horas, excepto que el parto era inminente y que no tenía otra opción que esperar a que pasara el tiempo.

La cortina se abrió rápidamente, dejándolas ver a Hackett con fingida cara de curiosidad y los rápidos pasos de la mujer para salir de ahí.

― Es hora de comer, ¿Puede comer algo? ― Preguntó Prue, viéndola caminar hacia la puerta.

― Siempre que sea liviano, aunque de preferencia nada ― Respondió antes de salir definitivamente, posiblemente estresada por tantos pacientes que atender y tan poco tiempo para hacerlo.

― Bruja desagradable ― Se quejó Phoebe echándose hacia atrás y tapándose la cara con la almohada.

Prue sonrió, estaba demasiado contenta y aliviada como para preocuparse de las quejas menores de Phoebe, quien parecía estar algo incómoda, malgenio y bastante agitada, pero en esas situaciones debía ser totalmente normal.

― Cuando Paige y Piper regresen, bajaré a traerte algo ― Aseguró quitándole la almohada de encima, recibiendo una profunda mirada de rencor al realizar esa acción ― De paso a comer también.

― No tengo hambre... ― Contestó, intentando ponerse la almohada en la cara otra vez y así evitar tener que mirar a Hackett, pero Prue la miró de manera amenazadora; necesitaba respirar y relajarse, no afixiarse bajo el cojín ― Estoy demasiado nerviosa.

― Si quieres bajas a comer algo ahora ― Sugirió el novio de Prue, hablándole a ella ― Yo me puedo quedar acompañándola mientras no estás, no sería ningún problema ― Añadió con una inocente y abnegada sonrisita que cada vez le provocaban a Phoebe más ganas de matarlo, tirarlo por la ventana o de vomitar.

― No ― Dijo Prue, adelantándose a Phoebe sin saberlo ― Prefiero quedarme aquí...puedes irte si quieres, no es necesario que esperes más ― Terminó de decir de forma amable, sin ocultar su felicidad.

― Creo que...debería ― Corrigió, mirándola de manera en que le hacía recordar el asunto que tenían ambos acerca de los niños.

― No ― Sonrió, a punto de saltar hasta que el dolor le recordó que no podía ― Phoebe decidió conservarlos.

Hackett sonrió ampliamente, contento de que su plan hubiese dado resultado...él le había propuesto de forma dulce y amable a Prudence que, si Phoebe llegase a cambiar su opinión o encontrara otra manera para llegar a lo mismo sin casarse, no sería necesario acelerar la decisión y finalmente hacerlo...a menos que más adelante, cuando se conocieran más, se decidieran por cuenta propia...aunque lo último no era más que una mentira para fingir que la quería y ocultarle que, más temprano que tarde, se desaría de ella.

Phoebe lo vio sonreír, felicitar a Prue e incluso abrazarla, también tener el descaro de besarla en la frente a modo de felicitación; como si no supiera que él había interferido en todo, como desde el principio, y no fuese más que parte de su propio plan...uno que ella había seguido no porque fueran sus órdenes, sino porque ella así lo quería.

* * *

**¿Cómo va?...¿Les gusta el proceso?...¿Quisieran ver algo en especial?, si la respuesta es SÍ, o tienen algo en mente, díganmelo en los reviews a ver si puedo hacer que calce dentro de las otras partes del cap =) ****Me costó un mundo sacarlo, y aún no me convence...no sé por qué siento que voy muy rápido.**

RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:

**vane-chan6: **Tus comentarios siempre me dejan con traumas imborrables, ¡Pero me encantan! Gracias por todo, en serio, y como siempre, sí: A Michelle no le dieron ni cordura, cerebro, sentido común ni bondad.

**ViryFuusara**: ¡Claro! Si no, no sería tan divertido como es, ¡Pure fun! , Ok, no...nice try jaja por cierto, estoy 100% al día con tus reviews, costó, pero salió!

**latinbeauty008: **¡Espero que este capítulo te guste!, y yo también espero que se resuelvan pronto, ¡Estoy cansada de escribir! jajaja.

**Dyego Halliwell: **Hacket...hay que "puro castrarlo"; y bueno, ponte en el lugar de Phoebe un minuto! y también en el de Piper jejee, y si, las del grupo Z aparte de putas son locas...pero bueno, hay de todo en la viña del señor. Mmm, podría encargarme de Juana Montaña, quizás si le ofrecemos a los asistentes una caja de huevos podridos por persona, recaudemos fondos para algo como, no sé, pelusas sin cama donde esconderse o piscinas sin escaleras!

**bellaHerms22: **Jajaa, si te digo que si pretendía matarte, ¿Qué dices? Jajaja, broma! Suerte en todos tus exámenes, gracias por todo tu apoyo, espero que de verdad te guste =)

**beast girl halliwell: **Porque es un hijo de !"#Ñ!"$[93120' ; pero si, un villano siempre, siempre es necesario, ¡Oye, felicitaciones por tu fic!, que por cierto, ¡Me encanta! Síguelo pronto, ¿Sí?


	30. Una dulce bienvenida II

**Hooolaa mi gentecilla hermosa, acá les dejo la segunda parte de este capitulillo, y no sé por qué estoy hablando como Flanderscirijillo pero me entretiene; espero que les agrade, creo yo que igual se hace un poco largo...pero bueno, son procesos que toman su tiempo, y traté de hacerlo lo más realista (Y menos traumático) posible.**

**Mis saludos a todos ustedes, una dedicación general a todos y cada uno y las típicas recomendaciones de siempre, además de decirles que subí por ahí un par de oneshots que espero que les gusten.**

_Los invito a leer un fic nuevo que estoy publicando, se llama** "Volver a empezar"** (Por si notaron, este antes se llamaba así, pero ahora le cambié el nombre a "Una nueva familia") y se trata exclusivamente de Piper y Leo, es un fanfic bastante corto, que no ambiciona más de seis capítulos..._

_Recuerden que tengo otro fic, el cual escribo junto a Vane-Chan6; es de Charmed, pueden encontrar el link directo a la historia haciendo clic en mi nickname (HalliwellMB), se llama **"Hasta que la sangre nos separe" **o siguiendo este link (fanfiction .net/~halliwellmb [Borren el espacio entre n y el .])_

_Recomendaciones de la autora: **Vane-chan6** (Entre algunos de Supernatural y El heredero de la oscuridad - Charmed), **bellaHerms22** (Tu y yo AU - Harry Potter), **ViryFuusara** (Entre otros, ¿Qué puede más? - Naruto) y **beast girl halliwell **(Autora de PreCharmed)._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 25, parte II: Una dulce bienvenida.**

Al verlo reírse y bromear con Prue durante una sosa despedida, notó que lo odiaba. Nunca se había dado el tiempo para pensar en él...durante todo ese tiempo había desarrollado miedo hacia su presencia, terror al no saber cómo manejar la verdad y se había remitido a llorar y enrabiarse contra sí misma en su vago intento de proteger su corazón de todas las otras emociones; su resentimiento no había sido contra Katrina, ni contra John ni Hackett: era contra ella. Ahora, seguía sintiendo odio hacia su persona, pero por primera vez se veía capaz de odiarlo a él también, de odiarlo tanto que incluso le dolía el notar que, aunque en su corazón había algo de amor dedicado a su familia, el resto era solamente odio...el odio hacia él ocupaba apenas un pequeño espacio, porque la mayoría era hacia sí...porque ella se había causado eso, porque ella le había dado las señales equivocadas para que...hiciera lo que hizo, porque ella había sido la que aún era lo suficientemente cobarde y débil para no tener el valor de decirle a todos lo que había pasado...por miedo a que supieran que todo el daño que se provocaría era por culpa suya: única y exclusivamente suya.

― Yo me voy entonces ― Se despidió ― Cualquier cosa que necesiten, no duden en avisarme.

Fue esto último, acompañado de un guiño, lo que hizo que la sangre de Phoebe terminara de hervir, lo que ella necesitaba de él era que se fuera de su vida para siempre o que retrocediera el tiempo a casi ocho meses atrás y de preferencia ni se le acercara o se atreviera a mirarla. Había arruinado su vida así de fácil, con un cruel e irresponsable acto...la había hecho dudar de sí misma, la hacía castigarse culpándose a sí misma cuando sabía en el fondo que ella era inocente...la hacía embargarse de vergüenza al recordar que había pensando en suicidarse por él...

Piper y Paige iban subiendo las escaleras camino al cuarto en donde habían dejado a sus otras dos hermanas antes, y también a Hackett.

― Tardas tanto en comer, que no me sorprendería que llegásemos a ese cuarto y nos encontráramos con nuestra sobrina dando a luz ― Se quejó la más pequeña, provocando una traumatizada mirada de Piper y una ligera negación con la cabeza.

Al entrar a la habitación, ambas notaron con cierta preocupación que la cama donde habían dejado a Phoebe seguía ocupada, pero no por ella.

― ¿Qué...? ― Murmuró Paige, mirando a Piper de forma acusadora.

― Disculpen ― Preguntó ella, sin querer incomodar a la mujer que yacía ahí, rodeada de unos diez familiares.

― ¿Sí? ― Preguntaron éstos, mirándolas con curiosidad algunos, con molestia otros y con ideferencia el resto.

Piper se aclaró la garganta, era demasiado tímida como para ir y molestar a gente que no conocía, pero necesitaba saber a dónde se habían ido las demás.

― Eh...mi hermana, Phoebe, estaba por aquí hace poco...y...

― ¿La niña? ― Preguntó una señora de edad con voz dulce, tratando de ser amable al verla tan nerviosa.

Piper asintió con disgusto, sintiendo como si le estuvieran echando en cara eso, cuando en realidad esta vez nadie lo hacía; la mujer le sonreía para darle confianza, pero logró el efecto contrario...solamente consiguió recordarle a su propia abuela y contagiarle unas ganas intensas de llorar al saber que ya no estaba ahí, y que jamás volvería a verla...que no podría estar presente ese día para conocer a sus bisnietos, ni a los que traería Phoebe, ni a los de ella, Paige o Prue.

― Se fue hace poco, dijo que ninguna contestaba el teléfono y que apenas se instalaran bajarían a buscarlas, están en la sala de dilatación ― Respondió la mujer, algo extrañada al ver los ojos vidriosos de Piper y de paso en Paige.

La más pequeña, quien había tenido la misma percepción al comparar la similitud entre ella y Penny Halliwell, no sabía si había sido el tono de voz, la manera de mirarlas acogedoramente o simplemente las canas, pero le constaba que la ausencia de su abuela las había golpeado con fuerza después de tan poco tiempo en que no habían alcanzado a vivir bien el luto cuando se habían llenado de problemas externos que había llamado su atención sobre su tristeza...pero ella les hacía falta, sobretodo ese día tan extraño y especial.

Ambas hermanas se miraron confundidas al notar como las personas seguían mirándolas al ver que no se iban y que parecían estar soñando despiertas. Agradecieron rápidamente antes de salir de ahí, encontrándose con el señor Trudeau en el pasillo al mismo tiempo en que éste chocaba con Paige.

― Lo siento ― Se disculpó ésta sobándose la nariz, Piper rodó los ojos.

― ¡Ahí estaban! ― Exclamó el papá de Andy, sin casi haber sentido el choque al ser tan maciso y grande ― Prue me pidió que las viniera a buscar, están en otra sala ahora.

― ¿Qué pasó?

― ¿Por qué?

Antes de que las chicas pudieran hacer más preguntas y se pusieran histéricas, George resolvió responder rápida y concisamente.

― No se pudo evitar la ruptura de bolsa, está en trabajo de parto: chicas, van a ser tías entre mañana y el día de hoy.

Paige sonrió tanto que llegó a dolerle la mandíbula y comenzó a saltar, dando aplausos y gritos de victoria que fueron acallados por Piper, quien al contrario, estaba sin palabras ante las nuevas declaraciones.

― Estamos en un hospital ― Le recordó.

La pequeña se sonrojó y siguió caminando rápidamente hasta donde el señor Trudeau les había indicado.

― ¡Te dije que venían hoy! ― Celebró apenas puso un pie en la habitación, causando risas nerviosas, pero complacidas en todos, menos en Piper.

Ésta se sentó consternada y preguntándose dónde estaba Hackett, dándose cuenta de que tanta alegría significaba que todo seguía en secreto y nadie sabía nada.

― Hay algo que Phoebe tiene que contarles ― Sonrió Prue, causando expectación y cediendo la palabra a su hermana.

Ella se restregó el rostro entre sonrisas y se rió en voz baja junto a los demás, quienes estaban disfrutando la cara de ansiedad en las hermanas, sobretodo en Paige.

― Decidí... ― Dijo pausando su declaración, solamente para ver como Paige hacía gestos impacientes ― Decidí que estos pequeños Halliwell no van a irse de nuestra familia.

Paige esta vez, no pudo evitar sonreír y gritar algo que nadie entendió de lo rápido e incoherentemente que estaba hablando, pero era lo de menos.

― ¿De verdad?, ¿De verdad? ― Preguntaba mirando para todas partes en señal de aprovación, saltando para todos lados y girando en su lugar, sin saber qué hacer, decir o cómo actuar.

― De verdad ― Prometió Phoebe riéndose al ver la alegría en los ojos de su hermana, una que no había visto hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

― ¡Sí! ― Gritó abrazándo a todo el mundo como si fuese año nuevo, acariciando el vientre de Phoebe, pero deteniéndose en el acto al recordar cuánto le molestaba últimamente que hicieran eso.

― ¿Por qué te detuviste? ― Preguntó Phoebe, dándole ánimos con una mirada cómplice.

Paige sentía que no cabía en su felicidad y aprovechó de llenar de besos la pancita de su hermana y sentir unas ligeras patadas, ahora que Phoebe se había semisentado en la cama.

― ¿Escucharon eso? ― Preguntó, hablándo con ellos ― Falta poco para que nos veamos, se van a quedar aquí y nunca nadie nos va a separar. Vamos a pasarla bien juntos, los voy a vestir, y peinar, y luego jugaremos cosas, Glenn y yo vamos a enseñarles a ser los mejores en video juegos y les contaremos chistes, y cosquillas y cuentos, y, ¡Va a ser tan divertido! Así que apúrense, no hagan sufrir a mamá y salgan rápido de ahí, que su tía está ansiosa, muy ansiosa por verlos ― Terminó, empezando a hablarles como bebé y celebrando cada patadita nueva que pegaban, ante la enternecida y emocionada mirada de su hermana.

Phoebe no podía creer cuánto amor tenía esa pequeña niña para darles, o cuánto amor había en ese salón solamente esperándolos a ellos...sin siquiera conocerlos, sin que fueran incluso parte de sus familias en el caso de los Trudeau...ellos estaban ahí, ansiosos de tomarlos en brazos y darles la bievenida. No podía ser más afortunada en ese sentido, esos pequeños no podían tener una familia mejor que esa, en ningún centro de adopción hubiesen encontrado a una tía tan amorosa o unos amigos tan nobles y quizás, criarse sin un padre no sería tan caótico como se imaginaba...ella lo había hecho, sus hermanas también y todas estaban vivas para contarlo.

Miró a Piper, quien no había dicho una sola palabra desde que había llegado. Parecía llorar inconsolablemente, y se preocupó...¿Acaso ella ya no los quería más...?

― Bien hecho, Phoebe ― Felicitó genuinamente cuando sus miradas se encontraron, dedicándole una débil sonrisa que le cambió el mundo, haciéndola creer que aunque era muy posible que no la hubiese perdonado y que en ese momento la estuviera odiando, no era algo que se trasmitía también a sus sobrinos.

― ¿Ya les tienes un nombre? ― Preguntó Prue, cambiando el tema de la conversación, pero no demasiado.

― La verdad no ― Respondió Phoebe frunciendo el ceño.

― ¿Vas a seguir con la tradición de la P? ― Inquirió Prue otra vez.

― No lo sé ― DIjo encogiéndose de hombros.

― ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ― Preguntó Prue.

Mientras ellas tenían una pequeña e inofensiva discusión acerca de si era bueno o no repetir los mismos nombres con P hasta la eternidad, los demás daban pequeñas opioniones entre medio, sin que nada terminara en una pelea seria y no hubiese más que alegría y risas, sugerencias de nombres tan extraños como "Alcachofacio" y al final, terminaran en nada.

Piper tenía un lío mental del porte de un monumento, pensando en qué debía hacer con la información que sabía y preguntándose qué tenía Phoebe en mente.

Durante un poco más de tres horas, no supieron de nadie que los fuera atender, por lo que George, bastante molesto, salió del cuarto en busca de alguien.

― Cuatro centímetros ― Dijo el doctor que había ido a atenderla luego de los reclamos de George Trudeau, y Phoebe notó que la única persona que había ido dos veces a examinarla había sido la enfermera maleducada que la había atendido en urgencias, pero el resto era siempre una persona nueva ― ¿Sientes dolor?

― No ― Respondió con un puchero, decepcionada de haber avanzado tan poco en tanto tiempo.

― Más tarde pasaré de nuevo, o alguien más, lamento tantas tardanzas pero estamos en urgencias y por alguna razón a todo el mundo se le ocurrió enfermarse esta semana ― Se disculpó, siendo casi el único que las había tratando con amabilidad durante su estancia.

― Al fin una persona y no un robot ― Comentó Phoebe una vez que ya se había ido ― ¿Anotaste la hora? ― Preguntó directamente a Prue.

― Sí, todo en orden.

― Ya van a ser las seis ― Murmuró Phoebe, después de confirmar la hora en el cuaderno que tenía Prue con las anotaciones ― Esto casi no avanza, no es necesario que se queden aquí por más tiempo...nosotras, prometemos llamar si surge algo ― Sugirió a sus padrinos, algo avergonzada de tenerlos amarrados ahí por culpa suya, pudiendo estar haciendo alguna otra cosa más interesante o importante que esperar.

― Déjanos quedarnos un poco más ― Sonrió Jane con ternura ― Además, Andy venía en camino hace un rato.

Prrue sonrió al escuchar eso, recordando por primera vez que ahora estaba casi libre para estar con la persona que realmente amaba y que al fin todo se había dado vuelta a su favor, después de que hace apenas unos días hubiese sentido que su vida estaba arruinada y yéndose por una cañería.

― ¡Hola! ― Saludó Sam alegremente, corriendo desde la puerta y besándo en la mejilla a todas y todos, baboseando un rato con el vientre de Phoebe apenas se detuvo en ella.

― ¿Quienes decidieron adelantarse? ― Preguntó con voz de niñita pequeña, sonriendo y haciendo reír a Jane ― ¿Quiénes ah?, ¿Quienes?

Paige sonrió al notar que no era la única que les hablaba así y se unió a ella, para mala suerte de Phoebe, quien tuvo que aguantar casi diez minutos de delirios, caricias y besos que ni siquiera eran para ella.

Entre la conversación, terminó de darles intrucciones a cada una de sus hermanas para que repararan en detalles: a Prue le asignó la hora, a Piper los nombres de los médicos y a Paige que le pidiera prestada la cámara a Glenn, considerando que ella era la más indicada cuando se trataba de curiosidades. Prue le contó a todos las nuevas buenas sobre la adopción, causando lágrimas de felicidad en Sam, la cual sabía acerca del trato entre ella y Hackett en el caso de que Phoebe cambiase de opinión y agaredecía a sus santos que su amiga al fin pudiera tener una oportunidad para ser feliz, y que los niños de Phoebe también.

Durante unas horas se quedaron conversando de temas triviales, mientras la futura madre parecía bastante hiperventilada ahora que tenía a toda su familia unida otra vez...o casi, si no fuera por Piper.

El médico que la había atendido hace unas horas atrás, fue el que terminó con la conversación al volver a chequearla.

― Vaya, hay gente ― Dijo el doctor que había ido antes, fingiendo sorpresa para causasr cierta simpatía ― Veamos, chequeo rápido para saber en qué andas.

Mientras la mayoría dejaba la sala para darle un poco de privacidad a Pheebs, Prue se acercó a Andy disimuladamente.

― ¿Podemos hablar? ― Susurró esperanzada, mirándolo con gran ilusión en sus ojos verdes, expectantes por oír un sí.

Andy la miró unos instantes, derretido ante su mirada, pero furioso y herido por ella y sus secretos que no le confiaba, por lo que, con el dolor de su alma no accedió.

― No ― Negó con una mirada vacía y dura, entrando de nuevo al cuarto al ver que la cortina de Phoebe se había vuelto a correr.

Prue se quejó perpleja y con la palabra en la boca al verlo partir, Sam le dio una palmadita en el hombro en señal de apoyo, y el resto entró de nuevo al cuarto.

― Cinco centímetros ― Anunció el doctor, notablemente cansado con todo el ajetreo del día ― Alégrate, después de los cinco va más rápido ― Le aseguró con ánimo ― Pero la hora de visitas terminó hace casi media hora, creo que tendrán que irse... ― Explicó sintiéndolo en serio.

― Yo no dejaré a mi hermana ― Fue lo primero que dijo Prudence, cruzándose de brazos y retirando un mechón de cabello para verse un poco más adulta.

Después de convencer al médico de que las dejaran quedarse, por lo menos a ellas, el resto del grupo se fue a casa, pensando en que al día siguiente irían de visita otra vez y no esperaban demasiado acontecimientos hasta salida el alba, considerando que se había tardado casi nueve horas en avanzar tan sólo dos centímetros.

Apenas el grupo se fue, el teléfono de Paige comenzó a sonar.

― ¿Glenn?

_― Estoy arriba, pero no sé dónde estás, dicen que no es hora de visitas._

― Espera, voy a salir, dame un segundo ― Se despidió cortando el teléfono.

_― Voy contigo, quiero hablar con su nana ― DIjo Prue, suponiendo que a esa hora de la noche, él no estaba solo._

Las otras dos chicas vieron partir a Paige y Prue. Piper miró a Phoebe, ésta cerró los ojos.

― ¿No te parece injusto que Hackett no pueda estar en el parto? ― Preguntó Piper de una vez, soltando lo que había estado en su cabeza durante horas ese día.

Phoebe bufó, rezongó y suspiró pesadamente, cuando quería, Piper podía ser un dolor de cabeza...¡Una jaqueca!

― No quiere ― Respondió simplemente, tratando de no demostrarle el dolor que le producía esa conversación.

― Porque no sabe ― Contraatacó Piper, orgullosamente y mirándola con seriedad ― Y no sabe porque eres una terca, porque solamente estás pensando en ti ahora y no piensas en lo que él va a sufrir cuando algún día ellos quieran conocer a su padre y le digan que durante años él no pudo tener una oportunidad de criarlos porque a ti se te ocurrió que...

Mientras Piper le recriminaba cosas y la regañaba casi quedándose sin aire, soltando, aparentemente, todo lo que había pensado y analizado durante la tarde, Phoebe no escuchaba. No escuchaba porque sabía que desde el punto de vista de su hermana todo tenía sentido y sabía que si lo decía, era porque realmente pensaba en lo mejor para todos...pero no entendía la realidad e iba a odiarla para siempre y estresarse por ello durante toda su vida...ella iba a ser la persona que iba a prestarle ayuda a sus hijos el día en que quisieran buscar a Hackett...y no podía permitir que eso pasara, no dejaría que entonces se enteraran de la verdad y que todos sufrieran otra vez por su culpa, que las heridas que ahora recien habían sido abiertas, en ese entonces se reabrieran: estaba decidido.

―...Si tan sólo... ― Continuaba Piper, hablando no tan fuerte para que no las escucharan afuera, pero lo suficientemente golpeado como para hacerle ver que hablaba en serio.

― ¡Piper! ― Interrumpió de una sola vez, haciéndola callarse en el instante producto de la sorpresa ― Él...si lo sabe ― Confesó, mordiéndose los labios, esperando una reacción que no podía predecir, ¿Qué haría?, ¿Gritar más?, ¿Felicitarla?, ¿Golpearla otra vez...? Aunque le había dicho que no importaba, no podía evitar resentirse ahora que sabía que no había merecido jamás esa cachetada.

Su hermana se echó un poco para atrás en su asiento, y la miró con incredulidad, sin saber si debía creerle o no, o si lo estaba diciendo solamente para que dejara de sermonearla.

― ¿Le...le...dijiste? ― Preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos, cambiando su pose de ataque a una defensiva pasiva.

Phoebe asintió, sintiendo como las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, pero sin tener deseos de dejarlas salir frente a Piper.

Ésta se puso de pie, confundida y algo cansada, acercándose más a ella y poniéndose directamente en su campo de visión; podía haberse esperado cualquier cosa, menos eso.

― ¿Cuándo?, ¿Qué dijo? ― Preguntó con comprensión y una suavidad en su voz que relajaron a Phoebe al notar que su pose rígida había cambiado un poco, disponiéndose a escucharla y a dejar de juzgarla durante unos minutos.

― Ayer ― Respondió mirando a un punto fijo en el suelo, sin querer mirala a los ojos por temor a quebrarse y contarle todo la verdad ― Dijo que no son de él.

― ¡¿Qué? ― Preguntó Piper casi en un grito histérico, enojado y ofendido al escuchar lo que ese imbécil le había dicho a su hermana, reparando en que según Phoebe, el día de ayer Hackett no sabía nada ― Espera, espera, ¿No me dijiste que no sabía?

― Si sabía ― Respondió tan rápido como latía su corazón, tratando de resguardar su historia en el fondo de su cabeza, sintiéndola tan cerca de su lengua que le aterraba hablar antes de pensar.

Piper pateó el piso y se revolvió el cabello con frenesí, suspirando larga y pesadamente.

― ¿Por qué insistes en inventar versiones de las cosas y nunca decirme la verdad de una vez? ― Soltó complicada ― Pheebs yo...cada vez se me hace más difícil creerte yo... ― Piper cerró los ojos, su hermana sintió una estocada en el corazón ― Yo, creo que voy a creerte para siempre...aunque me mientas mil veces, siempre confiaré en ti...pero, ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto confiar en mí y decirme la verdad desde un principio?, quiero decir, alguna vez, ¿Te he fallado Pheebs?, ¿Por eso no confías en mí?, ¿Por eso...por eso te callas y nos ocultas todo?

Phoebe se sorprendió al ver que Piper se tomara las cosas por ese lado, culpándose a si misma por algo que no tenía nada que ver con su persona...le partía el corazón ver como se tapaba los ojos con ambas manos, y parecía quieta, pequeña y frágil, como nunca antes.

― ¿Crees que...que es muy fácil decirle a tu hermana que el papá de tus hijos se desliga de ellos y no le interesa nada? ― Preguntó a punto de quebrar su voz, pero sacando fuerzas de donde no sabía ― ¿Crees que es...es muy simple aceptar que el mundo sepa que cuando tenía catorce años alguien vino, me embarazó y luego se fue? ― Preguntó dándose asco, sintiéndose sucia, sintiéndose...como Freebe.

Piper no respondió, ahogó un gemido y la miró a los ojos, viendo el dolor y el sufrimiento en ellos.

― Es humillante, me da vergüenza y me duele ― Confesó, mirando hacia otro lado, no soportando el contacto visual.

Piper se quedó helada otra vez, sintiéndose estúpida, una reverenda imbécil y una tarada, sin que todas las ofensas y las palabras duras que le había dedicado a su hermanita dejaran de darle vueltas por la cabeza...ella le había dicho la verdad a Hackett...él estaba jugando con ella...él estaba jugando con Prue, y aunque Phoebe también, en cierta parte le estuviera mintiendo, entre ambos era la niña...la que debía ser protegida y guiada, él era una basura, una mierda, alguien que debería pudrirse para siempre sin tener derecho a ver el sol.

― Yo creí... ― Balbuceó, sin saber cómo pedirle disculpas, o qué decir, cada vez que hablaba de este tema con Pheobe terminaba más confundida y estresada.

― Sé que creiste, lo dijiste ― Respondió, sin poder evitar crudeza y toxicidad en sus palabras, no podía mentir...aunque supiera que Piper no entendía nada, no podía evitar querer golpearla cuando recordaba todo lo que le había dicho.

― Pheebs...yo... ― La barbilla de Piper comenzó a temblar, proyectando en ese acto todo el odio que sentía hacia si misma por no haber podido proteger a su hermana, por no haber vist o las señales antes, por haberle permitido a Prue salir con ese tipo más grande que ella sin saber ni siquiera algo acerca de él previamente...él había tenido el descaro de dejarse seducir o seducir a su hermana, cualquiera de las dos opciones era igual de asquerosa, de saber que iba a ser padre y aún así salir con Prue...¿Desde cuándo se estaba riendo en la cara de Phoebe, de Prue, de ella y también de Paige?

― No lo sientas, no tenías por qué saberlo, al fin y al cabo, tienes razón...no te dije la verdad, pensaste otra cosa... ― Suspiró ― Está bien ― Sonrió, tratando de darle paz.

― Lo lamento ― Masculló, tomando su mano, sin saber cómo reaccionar, Phoebe era tan cambiante como la marea, y a cada momento salía con algo nuevo, más choqueante, confuso y ambiguo que lo anterior.

― No importa... ― Aseguró aceptando las manos de Piper entre las suyas, palmoteándolas con cariño, tranquila al haberla recuperado otra vez...por casi tercera vez ese año.

Piper apretó sus labios, pero no pudo reprimir todas las preguntas que tenía en mente.

― ¿Qué...qué pasará con Prue?...¿Desde cuando sabías que él era...? ― No terminó la oración, no queriendo presionarla más de lo que había hecho ya, avergonzada e incómoda.

― Hace un mes o dos y ― Intentó responder, tratando de parecer calmada, madura y fuerte ― Sobre Prue...por ahora Piper...solamente te pido que me dejes en paz...esto es demasiado, fuerte y...

― De acuerdo ― Dijo interrumpiéndola, notando lo mucho que le estaba costando mantener la compostura, no queriendo alterarla, menos ahora.

Afuera en el pasillo, Glenn ya le había entregado dos cámaras de video a Paige; quería tratar de reivindicarse ahora que estaba tan enojada con él, y a falta de una, le había llevado dos, como una especie de mérito extra. Ella había recibido los apartos y ahora estaba lista para devolverse al cuarto con Phoebe.

― Paige... ― Interrumpió Prue ― Creo que sería buena idea que te fueras con Glenn y volvieras mañana, necesitas dormir en algún lugar y no creo que pase nada de aquí hasta...

Paige negó con la cabeza e hizo una señal de negación rápidamente.

― ¡Claro que no!, ¿Estás loca? ― Se quejó ― LLevo esperando por esto durante meses, ¿Y quieres que me vaya así como así?

― No vas a pederte de nada, solamente a dormir un poco, te prometo que...

Prue observó la determinación en la pose de su hermanita y se dio cuenta de que podría estar horas, días y años convenciéndola para irse y ésta no lo haría por nada del mundo; estaba demasiado emocionada con todo lo que estaba pasando, había deseado ver a los mellizos hace mucho tiempo, había sido la primera en saber de su existencia, la más afectada al saber lo de la adopción y ahora, la más feliz al saber que se quedarían con ellas para siempre...no podía pedirle que pensara racionalmente, esta vez, Prue Halliwell iba a ceder.

― De acuerdo, puedes quedarte ― Accedió suspirando, y casi perdió la respiración cuando Paige saltó sobre ella a abrazarla dándole las gracias.

― Eres la mejor ― Agradeció con sinceridad, haciendo que Prue recordara por qué le gustaba tanto ser la hermana mayor...amando sentirse necesitada, importante y a pesar de saber que era un humano con limitaciones igual que todos los demás, Paige siempre la hacía sentir como una superheroína capaz de lograr todo.

Al entrar al cuarto de Phoebe otra vez, luego de despedirse de Glenn, vieron que Phoebe dormía plácidamente, con Piper abrazada a su torso y sentada a su costado. Ambas sonrieron al verlas descansar.

Unas horas más tarde, mientras Prue leía algunos libros de su mochila para no perder el tiempo y Paige jugaba con su celular, una vocecita tímida apareció en la puerta.

― ¿Puedo pasar? ― Preguntó Katrina, desde la entrada de la sala, semiescondida.

― ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ― Le Preguntó Prue con agresividad, parándose rápidamente para sacarla de ahí antes de que despertara a Phoebe, ¿Cómo tenía el descaro de aparecer en un momento como ese?

― Yo...quería saber cómo estaba Phoebe ― Dijo algo intimidada por la mirada asesina y llena de resentimiento de parte de Prue ―...pero ahora que veo que está bien, me voy... ― Tosió, girando sobre sus talones para irse, ante la tranquilidad de Prue y la curiosa mirada de Paige.

―¡Espera! ― Escucharon decir a otra voz desde la parte de atrás del cuarto, encontrándose con Phoebe algo somnolienta, recién despertándose por el exaltado tono de voz de su hermana mayor al hablar con Katrina ― No...no te vayas.

Paige sonrió despacito al ver que parecían volver a amigarse, no entendía demasiado el por qué de su separación, y no era su culpa, nunca nadie le daba los detalles de las cosas. Prue por su parte, respingó y puso una cara de incredulidad tan grande como el país completo, ¿Cómo que le pedía que no se fuera?, ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza, maní?

Katrina esbozó una sonrisita tímida y Phoebe la correspondió, sin interesarse en la cara de Prue o en los deseos de ésta de golpearla por permitirle entrar al cuarto, pero sentía que tenía que darle las gracias...al fin y al cabo, ella había buscado a sus hermanas, ordenado sus cosas y defendido de Taylor.

― ¿De verdad? ― Preguntó Katrina, entrando casi de puntitas a la habitación.

― No deberías estar aquí, lo sabes, ¿Verdad? ― Demandó Prue enojada, a punto de llamar a seguridad para que la sacara de ahí ― La hora de visitas terminó.

Katrina se volteó a verla con incomodidad, pero la mano de Phoebe la distrajo para que la mirara ella.

― Gracias por tu ayuda ― Sonrió con sinceridad, sintiendo un leve despeje en su corazón, parte de su odio parecía desvanecerse un poco...quizás había opción para que algún día sus heridas se curaran por completo, en los ojos de la chica de cabello teñido últimamente de mil colores exhuberantes, podía notar un arrepentimiento real.

― Lo siento ― Sollozó Katrina, abrazándola y sorprendiendo a su amiga ― Perdóname por favor, no quiero perderte, quiero estar aquí hoy, contigo, no dejes que nuestra amistad se acabe ― Lloriqueaba, despertando a Piper quien casi se cayó de su silla al sentir tanto alboroto de la nada ― Sé que te decepcioné, que he sido una pésima amiga, que nunca te he retribuido nada pero puedo cambiar, por favor Pheebs, me haz hecho demasiado falta, sin ti estoy sola, no le importo a nadie y a la única persona que le importaba, le hice demasiado daño ― Se disculpó envuelta en lágrimas.

Piper miró a Prue confundida, ésta le devolvió una mirada asesina, taladrando a Katrina con la mirada y esperando a que Phoebe no aceptara sus disculpas; Paige por su parte, estaba pensando en Glenn...¿Le estaba dando la espalda...?

Lo que fuera que Phoebe iba a decir, fue interrumpido por una mueca de dolor que hizo que Katrina se asustara.

― ¿Estás bien? ― Preguntó automáticamente, haciendo que las demás también reaccionaran y se pusieran alerta.

― No ― Gimoteó apretando los párpados, comenzando a respirar profundamente ― Esto está empezando a doler...― Añadió, inhalando y exhalando reguladamente, aunque no tenía mucha idea de cómo hacerlo...en ese momento se maldecía no haber ido a las clases preparto como le habían dicho, pero se suponía que no las iba a necesitar con una cesárea, ¿Cómo sería el parto ahora, natural? ― Ya pasó..., pero fue horrible.

― Voy a llamar al doctor para que venga a verte, ya ha pasado un buen rato, pero creo que la señorita aquí presente tendrá que irse ahora ― Dijo Prue con porte severo, y claras ganas de que la chica se fuera de ahí rápido, sin siquiera molestarse en ocultarlo.

― ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan grosera? ― Le preguntó Phoebe, harta de que tener que recibir críticas y ser juzgada, también podía tomar sus propias decisiones, aunque últimamente todas hubieran terminado mal...

― No te preocupes ― Dijo Katrina, antes de que se comenzara una pelea ― Es tarde, mi mamá me quería en casa a las nueve, mañana...quizás pueda venir ― Dijo a modo de despedida, abrazándo a Phoebe por última vez y haciéndole un gesto amable a las demás, tratando de pasar lejos de Prue, sólo por si acaso.

Ésta se puso de pie también y salió de la habitación para ir a buscar a un médico, encontrándosela afuera.

― No quiero que te acerques de nuevo a Phoebe, ¿Te quedó claro? ― Riñó tomándola de la mano para hacerla voltear, soltándola en seguida ― Le ha costado mucho llegar donde está, y mejorar todo lo que ha mejorado, y no voy a permitir que vuelvas a llevarla por el mal camino otra vez, no creas que se me ha olvidado que llegó a las cuatro de la madrugada de la mano de un policía porque tú la dejaste atrás, ni que no supe que intentaste darle drogas en esa fiesta, a sabiendas de que estaba embarazada.

Katrina la miró con los ojos vidriosos y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, mientras Prue se ahogaba en su furia contra ella, contra todos los que habían fingido ser amigos de Phoebe y no habían hecho nada por ayudarla...¿Creían que con una simple visita al hospital las cosas iban a cambiar?, Estaban en un error: en uno muy grande.

Piper miró a Phoebe, en espera de algún comentario, y Paige también quería saber.

― Antes de que digan cualquier cosa ― Anunció ― No voy a dar declaraciones, a ninguna, así que ni lo intenten.

― ¿Crees que era sincera? ― Insistió Paige, Piper rodó los ojos.

― Ya dije que...¡Ay! ― Se quejó encogiéndose otra vez, respirando agitadamente.

― A ver, tu hermana me pidió que viniera, ¿Cómo te sientes? ― Preguntó el médico, quien recien había entrado y la había visto quejarse, y ahora tratar de relajarse en la cama.

― No quiere una respuesta ― Jadeó con los puños apretados entre las sábanas.

― Cómo va esto ― Preguntó al aire, separando las piernas de Phoebe con cuidado ― Vaya ― Exclamó después de un rato, volviendo a ponerlas en su posición original ― Señorita, ya tienes 7 cms ― Sonrió quitándose los guantes antes de tirarlos a la basura.

― Wow ― Exclamó Paige emocionada ― ¿No decías que no avanzaría nunca? ― Preguntó mirando a Prue acusadoramente, ésta le hizo un gesto de "déjame en paz", todavía molesta por la visita de Katrina.

― ¿Quieres la epidural ahora? ― Le preguntó el doctor, divertido por las caras de burla que le hacía Paige a Prue mientras ésta no miraba.

― No, creo que aún no es necesaria ― Dijo tranquilamente, pensando en que tenía bastante suerte para tener siete centímetros y casi nada de dolor, excepto de un par de dolores aislados cada varias contracciones ― Cuando me ponga a gritar como histérica descontrolada, usted sabrá que es el momento ― Explicó bromeando, tratando de ocultar su miedo de que faltase tan, pero tan poco para que todo eso terminara, dejando paso a algo nuevo que jamás la dejaría.

― Te recomiendo que duermas, vas a necesitar fuerzas más tarde.

El doctor se fue y Phoebe volvió a acomodarse a dormir, como por milésima vez ese día. Prue aprovechó de que no había nadie en la cama de al lado e hizo que Paige y Piper la compartieran, tapándolas a ambas con sus chaquetas, las noches seguían siendo frías.

Piper se quedó dormida tan rápido como se recostó, agotada, cansada, pero un poco menos enferma físicamente al haber comido algo tanto en la tarde como en la noche; Paige parecía tan emocionada y agitada que tardó casi una hora en lograrlo, Phoebe estaba en las mismas condiciones, pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo para descansar, el doctor tenía razón: necesitaría todas sus fuerzas para el día siguiente.

Prue no durmió, no podía, era tan alto el nivel de nerviosismo en su cuerpo que ni siquiera las pastillas que tomaba por las noches para poder dormir con el dolor de sus costillas, lograban que conciliara el sueño.

Miró su reloj 12:30 de la madrugada, miró a sus hermanas...las tres parecían angelitos durmiendo, en total calma, tranquilas y en paz...ojalá pudiera verlas así toda la vida, protegidas, unidas...sin sufrir, llorar o incluso morir.

Pensó en Andy, y se imaginó cuán triste debía estar todavía por su culpa, pero también en que en poco tiempo, podrían estar juntos...no era tan malo soñar con un futuro, ambos de la mano...ambos juntos, amándose al fin, después de tantos años separados...la vida siempre jugaba con sus corazones: Cuando ella salía con un chico, él estaba soltero...cuando ella terminaba con su chico, Andy empezaba a salir con alguien...cuando él terminaba con ella, Prue ya tenía otro novio y así...sucesivamente, cada año...hasta hoy, pero las cartas estaban lanzadas y los sentimientos dichos: Tenía que luchar por ese amor, era ahora o nunca.

Se puso de pie y se aseguró de que Piper y Paige estuvieran con el pecho abrigado, no quería que se resfriaran, y se quitó su chaqueta para taparles los pies, las vio sonreír en sueños y su corazón dio un brinco de satisfacción.

Se dio la vuelta y se sentó junto a Phoebe, tomó su mano y se fijó en que ya tenía ambos brazos llenos de moretones a causa de las mariposas con suero, y las inyecciones que le habían puesto desde su ingreso...tenía una cicatrización difícil, y era simple que se le hicieran marcas o heridas que se demoraban en desaparecer, pero casi siempre lo hacían. Besó su puño y acarició su rostro, se veía cansada, pero tranquila. Puso una de sus manos sobre el vientre de su hermana, algo que no había hecho demasiadas veces durante esos meses.

― Falta poco...vamos a vernos pronto, y espero que podamos hacerlos felices...darles todo lo que necesiten...prometo que mientras yo esté aquí, nunca les va a faltar nada...y puedo asegurarles ― Agregó emocionada ― Que la madre que eligieron, va a ser la mejor que alguna vez podrían tener ― Terminó de decir en un susurro, besando la pancita de Phoebe, quien casi la tira al piso al sentarse de golpe, encogida en un grito de dolor.

― ¿Estás bien? ― Preguntó Piper por inercia, despertándose también de manera rápida al igual que Paige.

Phoebe negó, respirando agitadamente repetidas veces, mientras se quejaba entre gemidos y suspiros pesados.

― ¿Epidural? ― Preguntó Prue preocupada, sin saber cómo reaccionar más que ir en busca de un médico, enfermera o lo que fuese.

― Sí ― Afirmó con un hilo de voz, echándose para atrás nuevamente mientras Prue le acariciaba la frente sin verse habilitada para hacer algo más.

― Yo voy ― Se ofreció Piper, saliendo rápidamente del lugar, pero a medio camino, sintió un fuerte mareo que la hizo caer al suelo.

― ¿Estás bien? ― Le preguntó una enfermera, que la vio aterrizar con ambas palmas en el suelo, ayudándola a pararse ― Estás un poco pálida.

― Sí, sí, lo siento ― Mintió ajustando sus ojos a la luz, todo parecía darle vueltas sin parar, ni siquiera podía definir con quien estaba hablando ― Gracias.

― ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

― Sí, sí, mi...mi hermana, Phoebe Halliwell, necesita una epidural con, con urgencia ― Terminó de decir con dificultad, sintiendo la garganta seca, pero tratando de fingir que estaba bien...tener ese tipo de síntomas en un hospital no era una buena idea.

― Yo me encargo.

Piper se quedó afirmada de la pared un rato, esperando a que su mareo pasara, pero no lo hacía. Se había exigido mucho corriendo y andando tan fuerte, y su cuerpo no tenía la misma fuerza que antes. Poco a poco fue regulando su respiración, hasta que su mareo disminuyó, y se devolvió al cuarto, en donde Phoebe ya había comenzado a gritar.

― El siguiente bebé lo tendrás tú ― Amenazó apretando los puños y todas posaron sus miradas en la sonrojada Paige con cara de amenaza ― No la miren así, en la televisión la mujer siempre le dice eso al esposo y como yo no tengo esposo…

― Phoebe ― Suspiraron las tres al mismo tiempo, rodando los ojos y relajándose un poco, ella se encogió de hombros.

― Sólo cierra la boca y relájate ― Sugirió Prue con dulzura, tratando de tranquilizarse.

― Respira, respira, respira― Aconsejaba Piper respirando agitadamente, por una cosa de ayudar a Phoebe y por otra cosa de que estaba a tres segundos de desmayarse delante de todas.

― ¿Quién está pariendo, tú o Phoebe? ― Preguntó Paige a Piper de forma acusatoria, ella no respondió y cerró los ojos, aliviada de que casi automáticamente había recuperado su salud.

― No lo sé, buena pregunta ― Dijo Phoebe, sarcástica ― ¿Puedes parar de cortarle la circulación a mi mano, Paige?

― Ups, lo siento ― Rió soltándola en el instante.

― Nunca tengan un hijo ― Aconsejó sonrosada, echándo su cabeza hacía atrás ― Jamás ― Aclaró, botando aire con fuerza y respirando con exageración ― ¿Dónde demonios está el medíco? ― Gritó cuando vio pasar a una enfermera por afuera del cuarto.

― Era cierto lo de gritos de histérica ― Dijo el doctor, dejando pasar al anestesista, quien era la persona a la que Phoebe le había gritado.

― No se haga el gracioso conmigo ahora ― Gruñó entrecerrando los ojos ― Espero que esto funcione, sino…

― Relajate― Le pidió Paige.

― Veamos cuanto tienes ― Tarareó el doctor, revisando a Phoebe con tranquilidad, abriendo los ojos a su máxima expresión ― No sé si te hará efecto, ni siquiera hay tiempo ― Dijo subiendo los fierros de la camilla, quitándole los frenos a las ruedas para llevarla afuera.

― Espere, espera ― Dijo Phoebe ― Necesito llamar a los Trudeau primero.

― Elige: o llamas por teléfono o daz a luz en el pasillo ― Dijo desconectándole el suero y moviendo la camilla. Phoebe lo miró con cara de interrogación ― Ya es hora ― Explicó ― Tu bebé ya viene, puedo ver la cabeza, me sorprende que no hayas avisado antes de tenerlo en tus brazos definitivamente.

Las chicas miraron a Phoebe con caras desencajadas, cada una más desesperada que la otra.

― ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan especial? ― La encaró Paige.

― ¿Esto va a doler? ― Preguntó, evadiendo la pregunta, completamente agitada mientras sentía cómo la llevaban hasta el ascensor, siendo seguida por sus hermanas.

― Esto es lo último Pheebs, ya falta poco ― Prometió Piper.

Cuando subieron a la sala de reanimación, lugar elegido para un embarazo de alto riesgo como el de Phoebe, las tres fueron detenidas afuera.

― Yo voy ― Insistió Prue, corriendo junto a su hermana.

― Yo también ― Dijeron Paige y Piper.

― Sólo el padre ― Dijo una de las enfermeras, sin nada de tacto, recibiendo las más profundas miradas de odio de parte de todas, sobretodo de Piper.

― Yo voy ― Repitió Prue con autoridad ― Y también mis hermanas.

― De acuerdo, que venga el chupacabras, el presidente, Michael Jackson si se le pega en gana, ¡Pero sáquenlos rápido! ― Gritó Phoebe tirando de la bata del médico con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y apretando las mandíbulas ante la agudeza de las contracciones: las más dolorosas que había tenido en su vida; posiblemente era una especie de revancha y todo lo que no había sufrido durante su larguísimo trabajo de parto, lo estaba sufriendo ahora.

Las chicas se pusieron batas y limpiaron sus manos, los asistentes cambiaron a Phoebe de camilla y el equipo médico se alistó, al mismo tiempo en que Prue realizaba las llamadas telefónicas correspondientes a los Trudeau y también a Hackett, aunque el último no había contestado: todo eso en un tempo récord de tres minutos.

La gente ajena a la sala de partos tenía la ventaja de poder resgurdar sus oídos de los alaridos de Phoebe, quien parecía estar gritando en un partido de béisbol más que teniendo un niño, o dos...y eso que recién había dado su primer empujón.

― Una vez más Phoebe, la cabeza está casi afuera ― Le pidió el doctor.

Las chicas se dieron cuenta de que era otro nuevo, que nunca había visto, pero a esas alturas a nadie le importaba quien fuera: lo único que querían, era que todo saliera bien y lo más rápido y menos doloroso para Pheebs.

― ¡Ya escuchaste, una vez más! ― Le apoyó Piper, tomando su mano o, más bien, poniéndola como mártir, a sabiendas de que pronto perdería la circulación en ella.

Phoebe apretó su mano con fuerza, agradeciendo el hecho de que su bebé hubiera estado tan cerca de salir sin tener que hacer demasiado, pero estaba muy cansada: pocas horas de sueño, estrés, trabajo de parto de más de un día, casi eterno y demasiado dolor: la energía se le estaba acabando.

― No puedo ― Negó sacudiendo su cabeza, completamente bloqueada, viéndose incapaz de empujar otra vez, era demasiado para ella, el dolor era insoportable...le estaban pidiendo más de lo que realmente podía dar.

― No cariño, si puedes ― Insistió Prue afirmando su cabeza, sosteniéndola por debajo para ayudarla a tener un buen apoyo de base ― Vamos, tú puedes ― Animó besando su frente, preocupada por ver que a recién comenzando sintiera que era imposible.

― No, no puedo ― Repitió entre lágrimas mezcladas de dolor e impotencia, sin seguir intentándolo ― No puedo hacer esto, no puedo...no soy tan fuerte.

Cerró los ojos, presa del pánico y la impotencia, creyendo realmente todo lo que estaba diciendo, tenía miedo de no poder lograrlo, tenía miedo del dolor...si ahora era insoportable, ¿Cómo sería en el transcurso?, ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer con un bebé de verdad, respirando, comiendo, existiendo en sus brazos? Era una locura, era una total y completa locura.

― Inténtalo, sólo uno más ― Rogó Paige con cara de cachorro, tomando su otra mano y sintiéndose mal por verla así, sufriendo y llorando, aunque estaba inmensamente feliz de todas maneras, ya que, en poco tiempo, podría tener a sus sobrinos en brazos.

― No puedo ― Afirmó angustiada, expresando lo que pensaba ― Sólo es el primero ― Añadió escondiendo su cara en los brazos de Prue, quien ahogó una mueca de dolor ante el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, tanto ella como sus fracturas y lesiones.

― No pienses en eso, tú puedes ― Le dijo Piper, notando la incomodidad de su hermana mayor, y cambiando de posición con ella.

No se sentía más fuerte o capaz de sostener tanto peso y empujones en su espalda, pero Prue estaba herida físicamente por culpa de otros, y su incapacidad era solamente responsabilidad suya: tenía que hacer el esfuerzo.

― Cuando salga el primero, el segundo será casi sin esfuerzo ― Dijo una enfermera con dulzura, a los pies de la camilla.

― No...

― No digas que no puedes ― La interrumpió Prue, regañándola con severidad, sin dejarla terminar de quejarse ― Linda, puedes hacerlo, ya has pasado por mucho, esto es lo último que te queda...― Continuó con dulzura y confianza en su voz, tratando de relajarla y de hacerla ver que no estaba sola.

― Pero... ― Sollozó, tapandose los ojos con ambas manos, haciendo un puchero cansado y temeroso del futuro.

Estaba asustada, adolorida y preocupada, preguntándose si es que tanto tiempo sin hacer nada podría traerle algún problema a su bebé.

― Yo confío en ti ― Confesó Prue, sacando las palabras directamente de su corazón, siendo honesta y sincera, orgullosa de la valentía de su hermana y quitándole ambas manos del rostro con un suave movimiento ― Puedes hacer esto.

Su hermanita abrió los ojos cuando una caricia de Piper le hizo hacerlo, recibiéndola con una amorosa sonrisa: No estaba sola.

― Vamos, uno fuertecito, puedes gritar ― Bromeó Paige sonriéndole con inocencia, y fue ese apoyo de parte de ellas lo que le dio las fuerzas necesarias como para tomar aire profundamente, cerrar los ojos y empujar como pudo, llegando a sentarse por el impulso, sintiendo el apoyo de los brazos de Piper en su espalda.

― Muy bien, excelente ― Le dijo el doctor ― La cabeza está totalmente afuera, vamos, otra vez.

Las chicas sonrieron, y Phoebe volvió a cerrar los ojos, recargando su espalda contra la cama.

― No puedo más... ― Negó, incrédula de que el uso de tanta fuerza no hubiera servido tanto como había pensado, aunque tener la cabecita de su bebé totalmente en el exterior no dejaba de ser un logro.

― Si puedes, una más ― Pidió el doctor con cierta irritabilidad, impacentándose ante las demoras que ponía la joven.

― Eso dijo la vez pasada ― Refunfuñó con resentimiento.

Las manos de sus tres hermanas se juntaron entre las suyas, sin que fuese necesario decirle otra cosa para que supiera que estaban todas juntas en eso, como una familia, y no como cualquier familia: como la familia Halliwell.

Phoebe tomó aire una vez y botó, luego volvió a hacerlo y concentró todas sus fuerzas en empujar. Profirió un grito tan agudo y potente, que todos los miembros de la sala se remecieron, quedándose casi estáticos y sumidos en un silencio que solamente era interrumpido por el quejido de Phoebe, quien sentía como el doctor giraba a su bebé y éste salía del cuerpo en donde había estado creciendo todos esos meses. Una vez afuera de ella, su grito se desvaneció al ser acompañado del fuerte llanto de la pequeña que acababa de traer al mundo.

― Ya está aquí ― Anunció una de las mujeres, recibiéndo a la bebé con cuidado y enseñándosela a Phoebe desde sus piernas.

El corazón de la niña comenzó a latir con una celeridad casi infartante, al mismo tiempo en que la velocidad pareció cambiar en su mundo y todo iba en cámara extremadamente lenta. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás por la sorpresa y miró rápidamente hacia abajo apenas oyó el grito de la bebé.

― Es...perfecta... ― Susurró llorando de la emoción: estaba profundamente cansada, adolorida y con la garganta raspada, pero había valido el esfuerzo: ya estaba ahí.

― ¿Quieres cortar el cordón? ― Preguntó quien la sostenía, hablándole a Prue, quien seguía aferrada a la mano de Phoebe y miraba con los ojos vidriosos al pequeño ser cerca de ellas, sin poder creer que todo eso fuera real.

― ¿Y si le hago daño? ― Respondió cuando notó que le habían preguntado algo y las miró a todas en busca de aprovación, terminando en los ojos de Phoebe en espera de una respuesta.

― Tranquila, no pasará. Confio en ti ― Respondió de vuelta, con una sonrisa débil, pero sincera.

Prue se mordió los labios y tiritando de pies a cabeza, recibió la tijera que le ofreció la enfermera, cortando entre nerviosa y emocionada el cordón que separaría a madre e hija de manera física, pero jamás simbólica. Sonrió cuando el trabajo estaba hecho y pudo respirar otra vez cuando descubrió que no había lastimado a la pequeña, quien era trasladada hasta adelante, para que se recostara sobre su madre unos segundos.

― Ayúdame a sentarme ― Pidió ésta a sus hermanas, mientras Paige y Piper le daban apoyo en la espalda para lograrlo y una de las enfermeras la depositaba en sus brazos.

Recibió al pequeño bultito tibio sobre su pecho y sintió la satisfacción más grande en su vida entera junto a un violento brinco en su corazón, sin importarle las manchitas que le estaba dejando sobre su ya maltrecha bata, sin importarle lo mucho que la pequeña gritaba y pataleaba a todo pulmón, tal como ella misma cuando había nacido, quince años atrás en la casa Halliwell.

Todo iba en cámara lenta, detenida y detallada otra vez. Besó su frente como si fuese algo vital para ella, dejando caer un par de lágrimas sobre la carita de su bebé, las cuales retiró sonriendo con dulzura al sentir su piel arrugadita, suave y blanda. Se mordió los labios con fuerza, omitiendo el profundo dolor que sentía aún después de que su hija hubiese salido de ella, y el mismo que le provocaba los continuos movimientos de su hijo en su interior, quien según ella, debía estar preguntándose qué pasaba y por qué derepente todo parecía más espacioso y amplio.

Besó la frente de su bebé otra vez, con los labios tiritando de emoción y notando que al sentir su contacto, la niña empezaba a calmarse de a poco. Tragó en seco, sin poder identificar muy bien sus emociones. Observó su pequeño cuerpecito encogido y en posición fetal, cubierto de una cosa viscosa; sus manitos apretadas formando dos puños, sus ojitos hinchados y coloraditos, unas pelusita de cabello mojadas. Sonrío. Pasó su dedo índice delicadamente desde la colorada frente de la bebé hasta su mentón, tocando el suave, húmedo, delicado y arrugado perfil que había visto tantas veces en ecografías y repasado en imágenes, y que al fin estaba con ella en todo su esplendor: mil veces mejor de lo que había soñado.

― Hola bebé... ― Susurró despacio, con miedo de hablar muy fuerte ahora que se había relajado entre sus brazos ― Soy...me llamo Phoebe y..., y...soy tu, soy tu mamá.

Su corazón se detuvo unos momentos al decir eso, al sentir que era real, y que lo que tenía en brazos era nada menos que su hija...su hija.

Rió despacio al ver que la niña trataba de afirmarse de su pecho, a pesar de ser tan pequeña, sus instintos de supervivencia estaban desarrollados. Se dio cuenta de que su barbilla tiritaba y su cara se cubría de lágrimas otra vez, recordando por todo lo que había pasado antes de llegar a ese momento en particular: el miedo, sus confusiones, casi no permitirle nacer...sus pesadillas, sus vómitos, internaciones, antojos, cambios de humor, la verdad que cargaba su pequeño cuerpecito, las pataditas y las patadotas, las tardes de hipo, el miedo a perderla, la decisión de dejarla...y a pesar de todo, ahora, estaba ahí: en sus brazos, tranquila, bostezando. Lloraba por el sólo hecho de pensar no tenerla consigo, y confirmó que prefiría morir antes de no tenerla a su lado.

― Es tan pequeñita ― Dijeron Prue y Piper, acercándose a verla, riendo al notar que habían hablado al mismo tiempo.

Prue estaba sumida en lágrimas, enternecida al ver a Phoebe en esa nueva faceta, sin poder imaginarse cómo el monstruo rebelde, la chica irresponsable, la quebranta reglas que no le importaba ni le temía a nada, ahora se había convertido en una madre dulce y preocupada...el shock era importante. Por otro lado, la pequeña en sus brazos era simplemente lo más hermoso que había visto, recordándole cuando, hace muchos años atrás, su madre le había tendido a las pequeñas Phoebe y Paige poco después de nacer...era un momento que jamás iba a olvidar, y aunque no tenía recuerdos claros, sabía que también había cargado a Piper recien nacida, a pesar de ser pequeña, y había tenido ayuda para lograrlo, por supuesto...apenas sintió a sus hermanas bajo su cargo, supo que ser la hermana mayor iba a ser divertido...no importaba tener que llevarse regaños injustos o responsabilidades extra: las amaba, más que cualquier cosa en el mundo y a esos nuevos miembros de su familia, también.

Piper suspiró echándose aire con sus manos, agradeciendo a Dios que todo estaba saliendo

bien, y que tendrían la oportunidad de cuidar y proteger a esa criatura tan frágil hasta que la vida se los permitiese, ahora que no tenían dudas de que se iría con ellas de regreso a casa y de que Halliwell sería el apellido que acompañaría su aún indefinido nombre. Estaba feliz, flotando en el aire y tan contenta como jamás pudo predecir, como no pensó que iba a sentirse aquél día en que se enteró de que Phoebe estaba embarazada.

― ¡Veinte! ― Gritó Paige dando vueltas por todos lados, mientras la niña era depositada en los brazos de su madre ― Veinte deditos, dos orejitas, ¡Está perfectamente bien!

Paige parecía un trompo a motor y baterías inagotables, saltando, corriendo, mirando a todos lados y tratando de no perderse de ningún tipo de detalle: Estaba tan emocionada, tan contenta, tan ilusionada con semejante acontecimiento que en lo único que podía reparar bien era en que el bebé estuviese en perfectas condiciones. Al fin había llegado la niñita por la que había apostado, por quien había trabajado redecorando el cuarto que alguna vez había sido de su abuela y a quien había ocultado de los ojos de Piper y Prue hasta que se enteraron de todo...al fin estaba ahí, y muy pronto, el primer niño de la familia Halliwell y el que sabía sería mimado para toda la vida, llegaría al mundo.

― ¿Yo... yo hice esto? ― Preguntó Phoebe maravillada, casi susurrándolo todo, teniendo miedo de despertar a la pequeña que estaba a poco de quedarse dormida oyendo los latidos del agitado corazón de su madre.

― Sí ― Rió Prue, tapándose la boca de la emoción ― Sí ― Repitió ― Buen trabajo Pheebs.

Esas palabras se asentaron con fuerza en el corazón de su hermana, quien pensaba que por fin y por primera vez en la vida había hecho algo bien; no haberse quedado esperando tan joven, sino que haber concebido algo tan maravilloso, hermoso y perfecto...tanto que no parecía ser suyo o siquiera real.

― Es perfecta...― Repitió Phoebe, acariciando sus manitos, viendo lo firmemente afirmada que estaba de la ropa sobre sus pechos, enamorada de la pequeña criatura que tenía entre sus brazos: un bebé real, que respiraba, que comería, que crecería, que lloraría por las noches. Un bebé suyo. Su hija.

― ¿Puedo...? ― Preguntó Paige emocionada, inclinándose sobre la punta de sus pies para poder mirar mejor.

― Hay que monitorearla primero ― Dijo una de las enfermeras, interrumpiendo el momento familiar y despertando un sentimiento de angustia en Phoebe al escuchar eso.

― ¿Algo anda mal? ― Preguntó casi entrando en histeria.

― No, rutina ― Le sonrió la enfermera.

Phoebe se rió de si misma al haber reaccionado tan aprensivamente y pensó en que todas sus reacciones iban a ser así cuando la gente se referirse a sus pequeños.

― No se la lleven ― Pidió Paige con un puchero triste al ver que una enfermera se la sacaba de los brazos a Phoebe, algo enojada por no haber tenido la oportunidad de cargarla.

― Vamos a hacer unos chequeos básicos, si quieren, pueden acompañarme ― Dijo la mujer cálidamente, y quien para impresión de Paige, era la única que realmente disfrutaba lo que estaba haciendo y actuaba de corazón, el resto parecía monótono y aburrido.

― De acuerdo.

― Prefiero quedarme con Pheebs.

Las respuestas de Prue y Paige, respectivamente, se mezclaron en el aire junto al silencio de Piper, o más bien, los hipidos histéricos del emocionado llanto de Piper.

― No quiero dejar a Phoebe sola ― Añadió Prue complicada, dividida entre irse a mirar los exámenes o quedarse ahí a esperar al siguiente bebé.

― Ve, tranquila ― Le animó la aludida ― Es tu sobrinita, te necesita más que yo ― Sonrió confidentemente, aunque Prue seguía titubeando ― ¡Ve!, No te preocupes, yo me quedo con Piper y Paige.

― De acuerdo ― Sonrió de medio lado, besando a Phoebe en la frente antes de irse tras la nueva adquisición familiar.

― ¿Lista? ― Preguntó le doctor, como queriendo terminar rápido, rompiendo la fuente del pequeño que aún seguía adentro.

Phoebe asintió, sintiéndo el incómo fluído otra vez, aunque sabía que jamás estaría lista para tremendo sufrimiento, pero moría de ganas de ver a su hijito cara a cara: sano y salvo.

Después de unos quince minutos de esfuerzo de parte de Phoebe, Prudence y la niña llegaron acompañadas de la enfermera, sin que la nueva tía se atreviese a tomar en brazos a su sobrinita, por miedo a que sus fracturas no le permitieran sostenerla bien y terminase en el suelo.

― ¿Ahora puedo? ― Preguntó Paige, decepcionada que durante el transcurso en que las chicas habían desparecido, Phoebe no hubiera avanzado en nada, y derritiéndose de ternura al ver a la pequeñita limpia y vestida con su primer trajecito, que precisamente ella había elegido cuando le pidieron que las ayudaran a decidir cual comprar.

― Pero que sea rápido ― Le pidió otra persona ― Necesitamos ponerla en la incubadora.

Si el corazón de todas había pasado por los latidos incesantes y se había detenido de golpe también producto de la emoción, ahora parecía confundido en cómo reaccionar ante esas últimas palabras.

― ¿Incubadora? ― Preguntó Phoebe, con el corazón encogido, ¿Por qué nadie le había hablado de eso antes?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Algo iba mal?, ¿Algún problema, complicación en algo?

― Tu bebé pesa 2 kilos 260 gramos, los parámetros generalmente son a los 2 kilos 500, y aunque se presenta completamente sana e independiente de aparetos externos, creemos que sería una buena decisión mantenerla unas horas, por si acaso.

― ¿Sólo prevención? ― Preguntó Prue de inmediato, retomando su seriedad habitual cuando se trataba de defender a su familia ― ¿Está bien?, ¿Está sana?

― Sólo prevención ― Sonrió la mujer con la que venía hace un rato, la misma que les había dado la explicación y la única que parecía tener sentimientos ― Está en perfectas condiciones ― Dijo tranquilizadoramente, entregándole a la bebé a la anhelante tía menor.

Paige afianzó el agarre de su sobrinita con todo el entusiasmo contenido durante tantos meses, embobada con su tibio y pequeño existir, sonriendo ampliamente cuando la niña apretó su dedo.

― ¡Miren esto! ― Chilló enseñándoles a todos, sin ocultar su exaltación ― No olvides grabar esto ― Amenazó a los enfermeros a quienes habían entregado las cámaras para que no se perdieran detalles ― ¡La primera vez que afirma mi dedo!, y su manito, es tan pequeña, sus uñas, parecen de juguete ― Celebró mientras Phoebe tenía el alma en un hilo, temerosa de que fuera a caerse de los alegres brazos de Paige, pero sin atreverse a publicar su temor en voz alta, algo imposibilitada por el dolor que seguía sintiendo.

― Aquí está la incubadora ― Dijo uno de los auxiliares, arrastrando el equipo.

Paige hizo un puchero, sin querer entregarla aún...no era justo.

― ¿Puedo? ― Le preguntó Piper, recién emitiendo juicio y con su hipo terminado, recibiendo con cuidado al nuevo miembro de la familia, cuidando de su cabecita y dándole un respiro tranquilizador a su madre al saber que ahora estaba en los extremadamente neuroticos, maternales y cuidadosos brazos de Piper.

Ésta siguió las instrucciones de la cariñosa enfermera para acomodarla en la pequeña cajita en donde descansaría unas horas, mientras Phoebe observaba con los ojos vidriosos y llenos de impotencia cómo le ponían monitores, algunos cables y cosas para asegurarse de que estuviese bien durante las próximas horas. Tenía el corazón destrozado y casi en la mano, queriendo devolverse al pasado y evitar que su fuente se rompiera, evitar haber cedido a los acosos de Hackett...evitar...

― Ya han pasado casi quince minutos, y no tiene contracciones ― Comentó el doctor, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y llamando la atención de todas las chicas otra vez, menos la de Piper, quien seguía concentrada en asegurarse de que la niña estuviese siendo tratada con cuidado.

― ¿Qué significa eso? ― Intervinó Prue, con el ceño fruncido.

― Intentaremos una vez más ― Explicó, casi dándole una órden a Phoebe ― Y si no hay avances, tendremos que utilizar fórceps.

Phoebe frunció el ceño también y se concentró en el pequeño que aún faltaba, tomando las manos de Prue y Paige para hacer su mejor esfuezo.

― Phoebe, con fuerza ― Le pidió Paige excitada, esperando con ansias conocer al siguiente bebé.

― Cuando a ti te pase esto, te diré lo mismo y vas a entender las ganas que tengo de golpearte ― Gruñó mirándola con rencor.

Afirmó sus pies en las bases, afianzó el agarre de las manos de sus hermanas y sintió el apoyo lateral de Paige en su espalda.

Pujó una vez.

Pujó dos veces.

Pujó por tercera vez.

Nada.

― Natalie ― Dijo el médico hablándole a la enfermera buena voluntad que al fin tenía nombre para ellas ― Llama al equipo de emergencias, vamos a necesitar fórceps.

― ¿Emergencias? ― Preguntó Paige, con carita asustada, pellizcando a Piper en su débil brazo, escuchando un suave "auch" de su parte.

― Rutina ― Respondió secamente.

Natalie salió rápidamente en busca de apoyo, algo preocupada de dejar a las chicas solas con aquél grupo de insensibles y ciertamente incompetentes médicos que les había tocado recibir, por lo general, se mezclaban "buenos" con "malos" pero por una cuestión de horarios, les había tocado la mala fortuna de dar con los menos pacientes. Se detuvo en la recepción de urgencias, encontrándose con un sólo médico a la vista.

― Lo siento señor, sé que vino sólo a la conferencia, pero necesitamos de su ayuda en el pabellón.

El hombre asintió con amabilidad, algo acostumbrado a terminar ayudando siempre que salía a conferencias fuera de su ciudad, siendo conocido por su buena disposición para ello.

― Cuéntame ― Pidió mientras caminaba junto a ella y se acercaba por la puerta trasera a la contigua a la de reanimación.

― Parto gemelar, asistencia con fórceps, quince años ― Dijo mientras su interlocutor negaba con la cabeza por la edad de la inadecuada edad de la niña, por el peligroso tipo de embarazo y el uso de fórceps, con el que no estaba estrictamente de acuerdo.

― ¿Algo que necesite saber? ― Preguntó suspirando, esterilizando sus manos antes de entrar al cuarto conjunto al de reanimación.

― No, el doctor Krause está con la madre, usted atiende a los recién nacidos, el primer bebé ya está en la incubadora, falta que dé la autorización para que baje, el segundo aún en trabajo de parto ― Explicó mientras él entraba y se preocupaba de revisar a la bebé que acaba de llegar al cuarto.

Sonrió con cierta tristeza al recodar a la familia a quien tanto echaba de menos, y se dedicó a revisar que el trabajo estuviera bien hecho; no siempre se debía confiar en los practicantes.

― Parece que está todo bien contigo, pequeña... ― Le dijo con tono suave, enternecido al verla descansar tan plácidamente y tomó su bracito con delicadeza para observar la pulsera que llevaba en ella para llamarla por su nombre o al menos por su apellido.

Dio un violento paso hacia atrás, pestañeando rápidamente, totalmente incrédulo de lo que estaba leyendo ahí, frente a sus ojos, estremeciéndose al decodificar la etiqueta en su bracito: "N.N" - "".

Natalie apareció de nuevo en la sala, parecía que ya había conseguido convencer a uno de los estudiantes de ayudar con el uso de la asistencia con fórceps y ahora se dirigía a buscarlos en aquél salón.

―¿Cómo...cómo, cómo se...cómo se llama esta...ni..niña? ― Preguntó desesperado, con un presentimiento terrible que azotaba su pecho y su cabeza, algo mareado y con ciertas náuseas.

― No lo sé, la madre no dio nombre ― Respondió ella con tranquilidad, sonriendole a la neonata.

― Me refiero a ella, a su ma...má, ¿Cómo, cómo se llama? ― Insistió agitado, mirando la cara de curiosidad en la mujer que tenía al frente.

― No estoy segura ― Respondió llevando una mano a su mascarilla ― Pero la han llamado "Phoebe" veces, bueno, al tema ― Preguntó ― ¿Cómo está el bebé?

― Bien, lista para bajar ― Respondió sin darle asunto, pero sin dejar de ser profesional, pues era cierto ― Pero no quiero que usen fórceps con ella, denle más tiempo ― Exigió.

― ¿Por qué? ― Preguntó, algo extrañada de que se metiera a tomar esas deciciones, después de tanto tiempo de conocerlo, él jamás interfería en los pacientes de otros médicos.

― Conozco a sus padres, y no estoy de acuerdo con esas prácticas invasivas, denle más tiempo ― Ordenó autoritariamente.

El hombre salió del lugar, cuidando de no tropezar en sus torpes y aturdidos pasos, regresando a la sala de esterilización en donde se lavó la cara con agua fría repetidas veces, aún shockeado.

Natalie se quedó sola en donde estaba, porque incluso la pequeña niña había sido trasladada al tiempo en que el doctor abandonaba el salón con sus indicaciones.

La enfermera puso cara de complicación ante la órden recibida, pero salió igual con los aparatos: no podía pasar a llevar las intrucciones de su médico jefe, menos por un invitado.

― No quiero que usen eso ― Se quejó Phoebe apenas la vio entrar.

― ¿Por qué no? ― Preguntó Prue rodando los ojos, esperando a que a su hermana no se le ocurriera hacerse la graciosa y empezar un escándalo, mientras sus quejas eran obviadas y el equipo seguía en la preparación como si no la hubieran escuchado.

― He leído sobre... ― Comenzó a explicarle, bastante enfática ― ¡No quiero! ― Repitió histerizada, cerrando las piernas antes de que pudieran introducir el aparato metálico.

― Lo siento, pero es necesario ― Insistió el doctor que atendía su parto, molesto por la terquedad, por la demora y por todo la cursilería que tenían armadas esas mocosas, como si estar atendiendo a una adolescente desde las 3:43 A.M tuviese alguna gracia para él.

― No lo es ― Rebatió Phoebe, mirándolo casi con odio.

― Dale unos minutos más ― Intervino Natalie, en un balbuceo, pensando en lo que le había dicho el médico antes, recordando también la ética profesional de que el paciente decide cómo se trata...una que sabía que Krause no tomaba muy en cuenta ― Si no funciona, haz lo que tienes que hacer.

Phoebe apretó los labios, enojada porque se metieran así en su parto sin preguntarle nada. Y sí, estaba sufriendo, y sí, le dolía como nunca nada en el mundo, pero no por eso iba a arriesgar la vida de sus hijos, no después de tanto esfuerzo y energías gastadas en dar a luz...no le importaba cuántas veces habían ayudado esos aparatos, le importaba cuántas veces habían fallado y ella no quería arriesgarse a ser parte de un experimento.

― Por favor...coopera ― Susurró a su vientre con cierta desesperación, masajeándolo e instándo a su bebé a salir, a sabiendas de que quince minutos no era tanto tiempo de espera como ese hombre quería hacerles creer.

Después de unos minutos de masajeo, nerviosismo e intentos de pujar totalmente en vano, el médico retomó los fórceps.

― Ya esperamos demasiado tiempo ― Se quejó cínicamente.

Prue parecía bastante molesta por la actitud del tipo, pero lamentablemente, ella no era médico y no sabía si, realmente era Phoebe o él quien tenía la razón. Piper y Paige también estaban molestas, pero no intervinieron.

Phoebe en cambio lo miró con odio, no le había dado más de diez minutos extra. Mientras él se preparaba para hacer su trabajo, ella concentró todas sus fuerzas, tanto físicas como mentales y empujó como nunca antes, sintiendo al fin un movimiento en su interior y el leve deslizamiento de su pequeño hacia afuera.

― Ya viene ― Anunció con una mueca de dolor, sintiendo como los desgarros internos se acentuaban más, pero no importaba, al fin el hombre a sus pies tendría que desistir de su idea.

Cerró los ojos triunfal, tomó las manos de sus hermanas con fuerza y volvió a pujar al sentir una contracción, pequeña, pero efectiva. También agradeció que la enfermera tuviese razón, parecía salir mucho más fácil el segundo que la primera. Repitió el proceso una vez más, y escuchó un gritito de celebración de parte de Paige: La cabecita de su bebé estaba casi afuera.

― Grita fuerte ― Comentó la enfermera a Piper, tratando de relajar el ambiente tenso, refiriéndose a Phoebe, quien acababa de soltar un alarido más fuerte y agudo que ninguno.

Phoebe tomó aire de nuevo, contó hasta cinco - segura de que intentar contar hasta diez no hubiese sido permitido por acelerado médico - empujó con toda la fuerza que le quedaba y no se detuvo hasta escuchar un suave llantito que le indicaba que al fin, la espera se había acabado.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama después de pujar, agotada y sintiéndose mareada por el esfuerzo, pero aún necesitab saber si estaba bien, por lo que no se dio un segundo de descanso y trató de reacomodarse.

― ¿Ya...ya está aquí? ― Sollozó ayudándose de sus hermanas para poder sentarse, apoyando sus palmas en la superficie de la cama, pensando en que si Piper no la sujetaba por la espalda, no sería capaz de sostenerse, ya que sus codos parecían doblarse con facilidad.

― Ya está ― Sonrió Piper contenta, acariciando su mano y despejando algunas de las lágrimas del rostro de Pheebs, quien trataba de desarmar sus muecas de dolor, sin nada de éxito.

― ¡Yo voy! ― Gritó Paige olvidándose de Phoebe un rato y corriendo a ver al nuevo bebé a los pies de la cama, aún unido a su madre ― ¿Puedo cortar el cordón yo esta vez?, ¿Si? ― Rogó haciendo un gran puchero, emitiendo soniditos de perrito abandonado y solo.

― Claro, adelante ― Respondió Phoebe, aún luchando por mantenerse despierta.

― Disfrútalo ― Agregó Piper, divertida ante lo hiperactiva que seguía siendo, a pesar de que ya eran las cuatro de la mañana con algunos minutos.

― Está emocionada ― Sonrió Prue, despejando el pelo de la sudorosa y agotada Phoebe.

― No es la única… ― Añadió ésta, esperando con ansias abrazar a su pequeño bebé, a su hijito menor, necesitando saber que estaba tan bien como su hermana.

― Aquí está ― Dijo Paige cortando su conversación, trayendo al niño en brazos, dándole otro ataque a Phoebe al verlo tan pequeño y en brazos de alguien también tan pequeña ― Toma, mamá ― Sonrió marcando la última palabra con orgullo, acomodándoselo con cuidado encima de su pecho otra vez.

― Recuerda que esta vez cuentas veintiuno – Sugirió Phoebe entre risas relajadas, sintiéndose cansada.

― Ojalá yo tuviera tu sentido del humor ― Le dijo Piper negando con la cabeza, pensando en que siempre, hasta el final de los días, Phoebe sería Phoebe.

La feliz madre acomodó a su hijito sobre su pecho, tal como había hecho la primera vez y suspiró llena de ternura: podía haber tenido la experiencia antes, pero seguía siendo tan especial e importante como esa vez.

El niño era más pequeño que su hermana, menos pesado de igual forma y parecía un poco más tranquilo; no había gritado ni tirado patadas, solamente llorado despacio y ahora parecía estar hipando, haciendola saltar junto con él.

― ¿A sí que tú eras el del hipo? ― Le preguntó Phoebe pícaramente, ahogando un sollozo y observando las mismas caracterízticas de su hermana en él, excepto por su cabello, parecía tener más que ella.

Repasó sus facciones, tal como lo había echo con su hermana, dándose la confianza para mecerlo un poco e intentar calmarlo, comenzando a experimentar una nueva etapa como madre, tan linda como la anterior.

― Eres hermoso, eres perfecto ― Le dijo besando su carita un par de veces, teniendo que despejar algunas de sus propias lagrimas de su bebe otra vez ― Y te lo diré muchas veces mientras pueda, porque más adelante vas a encontrarlo vergonzoso ― Bromeó acariciando su manita, sintiendo la presión de ella sobre su dedo, algo que Paige no pudo evitar notar y ordenó al "camarógrafo" registrar ―Vas a ser furor entre las chicas, pero siempre vas a ser mi bebé, ¿Trato hecho?

Quizo hacerse oír como relajada y amorosa, y aunque lo último era genuino, en realidad estaba herida y preocupada por lo liviano y pequeño que parecía ser, recostado sobre ella en posición fetal también, sin mostrarle signos de tratar de alcanzar su pecho como lo había hecho su hermana, aunque no sabía si eso era realmente una mala señal. Parecía casi estático, apenas sentía que respiraba calmadamente oyendo su corazón.

― ¿Ves lo que hicisite? ― Preguntó Prue, despertándola de su ensueño, haciendo que todas sintieran que era la primera vez que esa oración no sonara un reproche previo a un sermón a las cuatro de la madrugada, sino una felicitación.

― Yo hice esto… ― Murmuró Phoebe sonriendo, orgullosa de muchas cosas, sintiendo también demasiadas emociones a la vez, sin lograr canalizar ninguna más que su llanto silencioso ―Soy mamá ― Sonrió, cerrando los ojos y emitiendo un suave sonido de arrullo para su bebé, el cual sabía que iban a quitarle pronto para llevarselo con su hermanita, por lo que estaba tratando de disfrutarlo al máximo antes de que eso pasara...el primer hombre en la familia Halliwell después de muchos, muchos años.

― Hay que examinarlo para poder ponerlo en la incubadora... ― Interrumpió Natalie con algo más de tacto que Krause la primera vez, quien incluso estaba mas pendiente de terminar el alumbramiento para poder irse de ahí.

La mujer se acercó al pequeño y con ayuda de Phoebe lo tomó en brazos, dándole una paz increíble a su madre oírlo llorar y gritar tan desesperadamente al ser separado de ella, no por verlo sufrir o egocentrismo, sino que al fin lo había visto reaccionar.

― ¿Puedo ir? ― Preguntó Paige pegando un brinco, esperando a que le dijeran que sí.

― Claro ― Sonrió, llevándola junto a ella a repetir los mismos pasos que había dado Prue al principio.

Phoebe tenía los ojos cerrados, escuchando los fuertes gritos y el inconsolable llanto se su bebé adentrándose en un pasillo, rompiéndosele el corazón al oírlo así, temiendo por su gargantita, en tanto, ella esperaba a que dejaran de presionar su abdomen para provocarle las últimas contracciones, lo cual era bastante incómodo. Había dejado de llorar, y sonreía pacíficamente, pensando en volver a verlos pronto...en que todo había sido estupendamente perfecto, también en que nunca había usado esa palabra tantas veces...menos en relación a ella, pero eso era lo único que describía a cabalidad todo: Perfección. Maravilloso, fantástico, increíble, único y especial, eran simples acompañamientos al factor principal: La perfección.

Piper y Prue, por primera vez en meses habían dado rienda suelta a su parte infantil, sin preocuparse de la parte racional, de las cuentas por pagar, de cómo los iban a cuidar, de cómo iban a estudiar...ahora no importaba, ahora su única preocupación eran Phoebe y sus mellizos.

― Pesa 1 kilo 860 gramos, y como su hermana, 40 cms ― Le comunicó la mujer, abriendo la cápsula para ingresar al menor en ella.

― Dámelo a mí ― Pidió Piper emocionada, recibiéndolo para volver a ayudar a ponerlo en su cajita.

Phoebe hubiese soltado lágrimas otra vez al verlo ahí, pero tuvo que cerrar los ojos al sentir cómo terminaban de retirar la placenta de una manera, a su gusto, algo brusca y poco cuidadosa, ahogando un gemido de dolor y soltando lágrimas producto de ello.

―Ahí viene― Le dijo Paige, entregándole recibiendo entre sus brazos al liviano bebé ― Hola, soy la tía Piper… ― Lo saludó, tomando su manito a modo de saludo, apegándolo contra su pecho, meciendolo despacito antes de tener que recostarlo ahí.

Phoebe apretó los labios, enojada por el hecho de tener que separarse de ellos y tener que ponerlos en esas horribles cajas, no le importaba si era una hora o un año: no había podido mantenerlos más tiempo dentro de si hasta que las condiciones fueran óptimas, y no podía dejar de culparse porque su cuerpo no estuviese preparado para enfrentar un embarazo doble, pero tampoco dejaba de culparlo a él por haberle hecho todo más difícil las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas específicamente.

― ¿Te pasa algo? ― Preguntó una preocupada Prue, al verla llorar otra vez, incluso algo pálida y fría.

― No ― Negó con una sonrisa vaga, sintiéndose más pesada y agotada que antes ― Creo que...creo que es...cansancio..es..e...el cansa…

De repente, todo se volvió negro y sin sentido, sus párpados se hicieron insoportablemente pesados e imposibles de volver a abrir. Los infernales sonidos de las máquinas, las miradas estresadas del cuerpo médico y las caras confusas de Paige, Piper y Prue, se remitían todos a Phoebe, quien había comenzando a perder la consciencia de todo.

Tal y como para Phoebe, ahora todo estaba en cámara lenta otra vez para las demás chicas, parecía un sueño, todo se veía demasiado brillante e irreal.

Piper podía ver gente moviéndose para todas partes, de una manera tan poco preocupada que sintió su sangre hervir. De la nada, Phoebe había dejado de hablar y todo empezado a sonar escandalosamente, y no lograba comprender qué era lo que estaba pasando, y tampoco había alguien ayudándola a entender.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― Preguntó sin saber para dónde mirar, habiéndole costado bastante hacer escuchar esas dos palabras sobre el bullicio, que parecía inhumanamente fuerte y ensordecedor.

― ¡Qué pasa! ― Gritó Prue menos paciente, al borde de un colapso nervioso y totalmente histérica, tirándo a la primera persona que se le pasó por delante para exigirle una explicación.

_― El pulso está bajo, necesita comprensiones ― Dijo el médico a su gente, ignorando completamente a las demás chicas._

― ¿Qué pasa? ― Preguntó Paige a sus hermanas mayores con ojitos vidriosos, preocupada y perdida, viendo como la famosa Natalie tomaba al menor de los niños y lo sacaba de ahí para llevarlo al cuarto de al lado, tratando de protegerlo de todo el alboroto.

_―Más comprensiones._

Para Paige, estaban hablando un idioma que no comprendía y odiaba no hacerlo, luchando por tratar de conseguir una respuesta con la pregunta que había realizado hace un segundo atrás, la cual había sido acallada por las órdenes del médico.

― ¡Qué pasa con mi hermana! ― Gritó Prue de nuevo, sacudiendo el cuerpo de ésta cuando interrumpieron las famosas comprensiones, al ver que nadie le daba una respuesta ― ¡Phoebe!, ¡Phoebe responde! ― Rogó dándole suaves palmaditas en el rostro, tratando de despertarla, pero parecía tan inconsciente como al principio.

― Esto no es divertido, por favor Pheebs ― Pidió Paige llorando con amargura, tirando de su ropa como una niña pequeña, frotando uno de sus lagrimeantes ojos con su mano libre, casi sin fuerzas.

― Phoebe, por favor, no nos hagas esto ― Lloró Piper, recordando inevitablemente cuando la había encontrado tirada en el pasillo de la casa en vacaciones y había salido corriendo a buscar alguien que las ayudara.

Todas hablaban al mismo tiempo, llorando sin importar si exageraban o no: tenían miedo, habían perdido a demasiada gente que amaban en muy poco tiempo, de manera injusta, y la simple idea de que ella se agregara a la lista de pérdidas irreparables en la familia, las hacía sucumbir ante el profundo pánico que nadie más ahí parecía comprender. Sintieron como las jalaban hacia atrás de manera brusca, tratando de quitarlas de encima del cuerpo de su hermana para trabajar en él.

_― Salgan, es mejor que salgan ― Ordenó el médico, haciendo que los demás las echaran hacia atrás para que no entorpecieran el trabajo ― O al menos que se muevan ― Añadió sin una chispa de sensibilidad para con ellas._

― No voy a dejarla ― Rebatió Piper con decisión, aún aturdida por el empujón que, si bien había sido suave, para ella y sus pocas fuerzas había sido casi un terremoto grado 9.

― ¿Qué pasa con Phoebe? ― Preguntó Prue, viendo a Natalie regresar, sabiendo que era la única que les daría una respuesta ligeramente decente.

_― Es algo delicado, el organismo de tu hermana está haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande para ella, esto puede ponerse en estado crítico en cualquier momento, es mejor que dejes a los profesionales trabajar ― Le pidió con la mayor calma posible, tratando de sacarlas de la habitación con sutiles movimientos._

― ¿Quieres decir que mi hermana se va a morir? ― Preguntó Paige desconsolada, abrazándose de Piper, casi tumbándola al piso.

_― No, no dije eso ― Explicó nerviosa ― Por favor, cálmense y esperen afuera, pronto alguien saldrá a informarles lo que está pasando con ella ― Insistió tomando la mano de Paige, para sacarla de ahí junto a Piper, esperando a que Prue las siguiera._

― ¡No voy a salir!, ¡Es de mi hermana bebé de la que estamos hablando! ― Gritó Prue empujándo a un par de personas, acercándose a Phoebe, siendo empujada de vuelta para atrás ― ¡Díganme que pasa!, ¡Hagan algo! ― Gritaba fúrica, impotente, angustiada y aterrorizada, no quería perderla, no podía perderla, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre darle sustos así y a su vista los médicos no hacían nada más que inyectarle un par de cosas y repetir las incomprensibles órdenes de siempre, que no causaban ninguna mejoría o reacción en Phoebe.

_― Suficiente ― Se quejó el médico, dejando a sus practicantes adentro y encargándose de sacarlas a todas con un solo movimiento, cerrando la puerta del pabellón y escuchando los gritos desgarradores que pegaba Prue desde afuera, encontrándose ahí con los señores Trudeau, a donde Paige corrió a refugiarse mientras Piper intentaba calmar a Prue._

― ¡Dejenme entrar! ― Gritaba golpeando la puerta, intentanto llegar hasta Phoebe otra vez, sintiendo como sus rodillas temblaban y casi no la sostenían más, tenía que verla, tenía que estar con ella, tenía que protegerla como le había prometido a su mamá, a su abuela, incluso a su padre hacer...como le había jurado el día en que nació.

― ¿Qué está pasando? ― Preguntó el médico que había ido en apoyo hace un rato, regresando a chequear el estado del bebé menor antes de su admisión abajo, topándose con ese escándalo monumental afuera de la habitación.

―No sé ― Respondió Prue, volteando a verlo, decidida a pedirle ayuda ― No sé, no sé qué pasa no me dejan entrar y…

Tanto Piper, como ella y los Trudeau guardaron silencio, teniendo George que reaccionar rápidamente para afirmar a Piper antes de que cayese al suelo, desmayada por la impresión, mientras la mano de Prue temblaba junto a su cara completa cubierta de lágrimas.

_― ¿Víctor?_

_

* * *

_**Creo que ahora les queda perfectamente claro que soy una loca sin vida =) , y que de mí, pueden esperar ¡Cualquier cosa! Ok, eso fue egocéntrico jajaja, ni que fuera sorpresa, ¿Fue sorpresa?**

RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:

**ViryFuusara: **Obveo (sic) que te re amo y te re adoro jaja, no lo dudeis! pero también te echo de menos ¬¬, y respeta la letra morada! es linda =) y no me pidas seguridad, como siempre hago decir a piper: ¡No me pidas que me calme! Sé que amas a Paige, jaja, me hace acordar a ti, aunque ames a Phoebe xD y si, creo que Michelle siempre ha estado demente.

**Dyego Halliwell: **¡Awwwww! Pues tu "una sola cosa que decir" Me sube el ego hasta la luna y de vuelta! Muchas, muchaaaaasss gracias! jajaja, que bueno que te haya hecho reír! ¿Quizás fue lo de la silla de ruedas? y claro, todo es lindo si no fuera por el "puto violador de Hackett" como le dices tú jaja, bueno, vamos juntos a lo de Juana, dicen que es entretenido! Por lo demás, ud haga el video como quiera! para mí es un honor del porque de un buque que quieras hacer uno, ¿Tendría cara para exigirte algo?, ¡Obvio que no! No lo he visto el video, ni siquiera lo haz empezado y YA LO AMO! así que, tómate la libertad de hacer lo que queiras y usar los recursos que tangas y ¡Bum! Sorpréndeme!


	31. Una dulce bienvenida III

**Ok chicos y chicas, aunque varios de ustedes me tienen bastante abandonada en asunto de comentarios...acá les traigo la tercera parte ! Y un saludo especial a Dyego Halliwell porque siempre me hace reír con sus comentarios; otro a Vane-chan6 por haberme aconsejado en este cap; también a bellaHerms22 y ViryFusara quienes me ayudaron con los otros dos anteriores!**

_Los invito a leer un fic nuevo que estoy publicando, se llama** "Volver a empezar"** (Por si notaron, este antes se llamaba así, pero ahora le cambié el nombre a "Una nueva familia") y se trata exclusivamente de Piper y Leo, es un fanfic bastante corto, que no ambiciona más de seis capítulos..._

_Recuerden que tengo otro fic, el cual escribo junto a Vane-Chan6; es de Charmed, pueden encontrar el link directo a la historia haciendo clic en mi nickname (HalliwellMB), se llama **"Hasta que la sangre nos separe"**o siguiendo este link (fanfiction .net/~halliwellmb [Borren el espacio entre n y el .])_

_Recomendaciones de la autora: **Vane-chan6** (Entre algunos de Supernatural y El heredero de la oscuridad - Charmed), **bellaHerms22** (Tu y yo AU - Harry Potter), **ViryFuusara** (Entre otros, ¿Qué puede más? - Naruto) y **beast girl halliwell **(Autora de PreCharmed)._

* * *

_**Capítulo 25, parte III: Una dulce bienvenida.**_

― ¿Cómo está? ― Preguntó Víctor, entrando de golpe a la habitación por la puerta de la la sala contigua, sin haberse dado el tiempo de conversar, responder la pregunta de Jane o hacer otra cosa más que correr a ver qué era lo que pasaba con su hija.

― _El pulso sigue bajo._

― _Sus hermanas están muy preocupadas._

― _Hemorragia._

― _Temperatura baja._

Víctor estaba confundido, mareado, eran demasiadas noticias de un solo golpe y lo único que podía hacer era ver cómo trataban de estabilizar a Phoebe...a la pequeñita que había visto por última vez cuando tenía un año de edad.

Se veía incapaz de hacer nada, observando estáticamente y totalmente pálido como el equipo médico hacía su trabajo.

Escuchó cómo afuera los gritos habían cesado, preguntándose si la chica que se había desmayado había sido Piper o Prue, u otra persona, ya que no había alcanzado a reconocerlas antes de entrar. Giró su cabeza hacia las ventanillas de atrás y vio a una niña de cabello oscuro inclinarse sobre la puerta para trarar de ver algo.

Tragó saliva, pestañeó varias veces y corriendo el riesgo de desmayarse si se movía o intentaba caminar, se dio la vuelta, pasó por el cuarto de al lado y salió a reencontrarse con su familia.

Afuera, podía reconocer a su viejo amigo George Trudeau sentado en uno de los bancos, con Piper recostada encima, quien ya estaba despierta, pero no quería abrir los ojos y enfrentarse a tamaña sorpresa. Prue parecía congeladamente atónita, tratando de ser reconfortada por Jane Trudeau sin obtener el resultado esperado.

Paige corrió desde el vidrio de la ventana, sin haberse dado cuenta de nada, preocupada por Phoebe, y se acercó a él para preguntarle por ella.

― ¿Cómo está?, ¿Por qué aun no despierta? ― Dijo con voz suave, lamentosamente y jalando del estetoscopio que colgaba del cuello del que no sabía, era su padrastro.

Víctor miró hacia abajo, sintiendo los tirones de la niña que no tenía idea quien era, pero supuso que se trataba de Paige...la hija de Patty...de Patty y de Sam...

― Ella...está siendo estabilizada...está aún con la presión y el pulso bajo pero...pero va a estar bien... ― Respondió apretando los párpados y negando un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos de nuevo: era chocante encontrarse con aquella niña por primera vez, siendo su último recuerdo de ella dentro del vientre de su ex eposa...se parecía demasiado a ella.

― ¿Qué demonios haces haciéndote el lindo aquí en lugar de estar salvando la vida de mi hermana? ― Le gritó Prue furibunda, causando sorpresa en su hermana menor al verla hablarle así a un médico, sobretodo a quien había ido de manera amable a darles información.

Víctor observó a la muchacha que acaba de gritarle, contemplándola fugazmente dentro de toda su confusión: estaba furiosa. Tenía los puños apretados, su pecho subía y baja incesantemente producto de su agitación, su rostro estaba sonrosado y cubierto de lágrimas que no paraban de caer desde sus ojos, perdiendo su camino cuando restregó sus mejillas con su antebrazo, mirándolo a los ojos con odio: odio en su estado puro.

Su padre resintió esa mirada la cual se clavó en su corazón al ver que la pequeña niñita que había cargado en sus brazos, contado cuentos y felicitado tantas veces por ser tan inteligente, había desaparecido para siempre en sus heridos ojos, que solamente reflejaban el dolor de su maltrecho corazón.

― Prue... ― Balbuceó con apenas fuerza ― Hija...

― ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRME HIJA! ― Gritó sintiéndose temblar, estallando en llanto otra vez y agudizando su voz en la mitad de su histérica declaración ― Déjame entrar, quiero estar con ella ― Le exigió dando un paso hacia adelante, decidida.

Paige arqueó una ceja, confundida al no haber escuchado el nombre "Víctor" cuando Jane lo había balbuceado y al jamás haber visto una foto del papá de sus hermanas en su vida, por lo que solamente se preguntaba ¿Por qué le había dicho hija?, ¿Por qué Prue gritaba tanto?, ¿Qué pasaba adentro con Phoebe?

Se olvidó de los gritos de Prue, quien siempre tenía una razón para vociferar contra alguien y apoyó sus palmas contra la puerta con ventanas que le permitía ver parcialmente lo que estaba pasando en la sala de reanimación, pendiente de ver algún tipo de reacción en Phoebe.

Víctor tragó saliva de nuevo, complicado y solamente logró balbucear.

― No...no se puede, es...

― ¡No pueden negármelo!, es mi hermana menor, es...depende de mí, haz algo, ¡Ahora! ― Gritó, dándole empujones violentos para devolverlo adentro, sin reparar en si estaba proyectando rasguños, patadas, puñetazos o lo que fuera _― _¡Ahora!, ¡Ahora!, ¡Ahora! _―_ Repetía sin parar, solamente quería que fuera útil para algo y la ayudara a poder reencontrarse con ella pronto.

Víctor únicamente pensaba en cuánto le dolían los golpes y gritos de Prudence, no físicamente, sino en el sentido emocional...sentir su rechazo, su odio, su furia contra él...era algo que jamás en la vida hubiese querido sentir. No se alcanzó a dar cuenta cuando ya había entrado a donde estaba Phoebe, sin denostar ninguna mejoría, al contrario, parecía ir empeorando.

― Ellas quieren entrar ― Fue lo único que dijo, pero nadie le hizo caso ― Sus hermanas quieren estar aquí ― Repitió.

_― No es una buena idea Víctor ― Le dijo Natalie al fin, parándose junto a él, comenzando a darle explicaciones._

Él simplemente no escuchaba, acongojado al ver en la joven pálida y azulada sobre la mesa, a la pequeña bebé que había recibido orgullosamente en sus brazos luego de asistir a Patty en un parto increíblemente rápido en la mansión, habiéndose enterado de su tercer embarazo apenas tres días antes.

Sintió gritos a sus espaldas: era Prue nuevamente golpeando la puerta, insistiendo en entrar. Natalie pareció dárse la vuelta para salir, dispuesta a conversar con ella, pero Víctor la detuvo.

― Está muy alterada, déjamelo a mí ― Pidió, temiendo por la integridad física de su colega, sintiéndose merecedor de cada golpe y grito que le había dedicado.

Salió de la sala de reanimación cuidando de no tropezarse y se encontró con su hija mayor, mirándolo con cara expectante.

Piper estaba sentada sobre las rodillas de George como cuando era pequeña: escondida sobre su pecho y llorando en su hombro. No podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, no era posible que desde el viernes la vida se hubiese encargado de golpearla más fuerte de lo que ya había hecho. Phoebe estaba allí adentro sin reaccionar, y conociendo la suerte que tenían, temía profundamente que no volviera a abrir los ojos otra vez...y no podría aceptar eso, no podría soportar tener que enterrar a su hermana, que sus sobrinos no tuviesen ni a su madre ni a su padre junto a ellos, que todo se hiciera más difícil de lo que ya era...y para colmo, ahora aparecía Víctor nuevamente en el mapa...¿Qué era lo que iba a pasar ahora? La última vez que había visto a su padre fue cuando tenía tres años de edad...podía recordar ese día con claridad.

_Tanto Prue como Piper habían estado esperando la llegada de su padre con ansiedad. Llevaban casi un mes sin verlo, y aunque Sam también era divertido para jugar, no era Víctor...pero ese día era diferente, él había llamado temprano para avisarles que las iría a visitar y ambas pequeñas no cabían en sus cuerpecitos debido a la emoción de reencontrarse con él._

_El timbre de la puerta de la vieja casa les indicó que la visita que tanto habían estado esperando, al fin había llegado._

_― __¡Papá! ― Gritaron las dos niñas, quienes llevaban horas sentadas en el sofá de la casa en su espera, sin querer perderse un sólo segundo de su visita._

_Penny tuvo que afirmarse de la escalera para evitar caerse cuando ambos torbellinos pasaron corriendo a su lado con destino a la puerta, empujándose entre ellas hasta que decidieron que lo mejor era trabajar en equipo y ayudarse a abrir la puerta, pero su abuela se les adelantó._

_― __Hola Penny ― Saludó Víctor, sintiéndose incómodo ante la matadora mirada de su suegra...o ex suegra; se había divorciado de Patty hace casi un año atrás, dos o tres meses después del nacimiento de Phoebe, y por cosas de la vida no había podido ir a ver a sus tres hijas hasta esa tarde, luego de un mes de ausencia._

― _Mira qué trajo el viento...¿Te acordaste de que tenías una familia, Víctor? ― Preguntó la mujer con acidez, sintiendo como a sus costados las pequeñas Prue de cinco años y Piper de tres, se encaramaban para tratar de saltar sobre los brazos de su padre._

― _¡Hola! ― Les sonrió ignorándola, cargando a cada niña en un brazo, sintiendo sus limpias, suaves y gorditas manos asiéndose a su camisa, casi sin dejarlo caminar; habían crecido bastante desde hace treinta días atrás._

― _¡Mira, mira, se me soltó este diente! ― Le mostró Prue orgullosa, tocando con su dedito índice de la mano derecha, el pequeño diente de leche suelto._

― _¡Te hice un sándwich muy rico!, Me costó mucho, pero le puse extra queso porque sé que es tu favorito ― Sonrió Piper, abrazándose a pecho y apoyando su carita, feliz de escuchar los latidos de su corazón bombeando en su oreja._

― _¿De verdad? ― Preguntó sin haber entendido nada al oírlas hablar al mismo tiempo y bajándolas al suelo, besando ambas pequeñas frentes, escuchando como las dos seguían hablando una sobre la voz de la otra._

_Víctor se sacó la chaqueta y la colgó en el perchero, mientras Penny lo miraba con resentimiento, todo parecía indicar que su presencia ahí no era bienvenida y él no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, pensando que era mejor salir de ahí._

― _Voy a buscar a Phoebe...después, podemos salir a comprar un helado, vayan por sus chaquetas ― Les dijo a las pequeñas, quienes corrieron a toda velocidad escalera arriba siendo seguidas por él, quien se desvió hasta la habitación que había compartido con Patty un par de años atrás._

_Las dos hermanas entraron al cuarto que compartían y se apresuraron para llegar hasta el armario._

_― Quítate Piper, no alcanzo mi chaqueta roja ― Reclamó Prue, tratando de sacarla antes que ella y correr de nuevo hasta donde su amado padre, para poder salir._

― _Si no me empujaras tanto, podría sacar la mía ― Se quejó ésta, dándole la pasada y esperando a que su hermana mayor le entragara también la suya._

― _¿Escuchaste eso? ― Preguntó Prue, frunciendo el ceño y corriendo hasta la puerta._

― _Sí ― Respondió Piper, encontrándose con su hermana en el pasillo y viendo como su papá corría escalera abajo; parecía enojado._

― _Es porque te tardas mucho ― Le dijo Prue ― Vamos, papá nos espera ― Dijo corriendo hasta abajo, mucho más ágil que Piper, quien apenas podía bajar la escalera, teniendo que juntar ambos pies en un peldaño antes de bajar otro._

― _No me tardo ― Refuñó, tratando de llegar rápidamente abajo, viendo como Prue saltaba emocionada al rededor de su papá, y se devolvía rápidamente hacia arriba, topándose con Piper en la mitad de la escalera, aún tratando de bajar._

― _Lenta ― Se burló jugando, sacándole la lengua y yendo a buscar algo para Phoebe: siempre le llevaba su oso favorito a su hermanita bebé, en el caso de que se pusiera a llorar en medio del paseo._

― _No soy lenta ― Se quejó Piper, bastante molesta y tratando de llegar abajo antes de que Prue volviera, y lográndolo._

_Orgullosa de su "gran hazaña" corrió hasta la cocina. Tomó un pequeño piso que solían usar en casa cuando algo era muy alto, poniendo además una pesada guía telefónica sobre él, ya que a pesar de todo, ella seguía siendo muy pequeña como para alcanzar la mesa de la cocina sin ayuda. Se encaramó como pudo, sujetó una servilleta y un plato, arreglándoselas para bajar y dejar ambas cosas en el suelo. Suspiró cansada, y volvíó a subir, ésta vez recogiendo el sándwich, el cual acomodó sobre la servilleta, que yacía sobre el plato y tomó éste último con ambas manos, corriendo de vuelta hasta la sala para dárselo a su padre._

― _¡No te metas donde nadie te llama! ― Escuchó gritar a Víctor._

― _¡Me meto porque Patricia es mi hija y las niñas mis nietas! ― Le respondió Penny, gritándole también._

― _¡Si tanto te interesaran no hubieses permitido que el estúpido policía con el que me reemplazó tu hija intentara quitarme a las mías!_

― _¡Nadie intenta quitarte nada!, ¡Y no tienes derecho a quejarte, si te perdiste por casi un mes, olvidándote de tu familia!_

― _¡¿De qué familia me estás hablando? ― Gritó Víctor ― ¡Éramos una familia!, Desde que ese imbécil se metió en nuestras vidas ya no somos nada, ¡NADA!_

― _¡Al menos ese imbécil ha estado aquí siempre, acompañando a Patty en su embarazo y no enterándose tres días antes!_

― _¡¿Ahora me culpas porque ella no me dijo nada!, no es mi culpa que se haya dignado a contarme sobre Phoebe tres estúpidos días antes._

― _¡Te hubiera contado si no te hubieras ido cuatro meses a MIchigan!_

― _¡Mi madre me necesitaba!_

_Los pasos acelerados de Patty se hicieron sentir, acompañados de los histéricos gritos de Phoebe, quien estaba ahogada en lágrimas y totalmente colorada, y de los pequeños y acelerados pasos de Prue por bajar a ver._

― _¡Patty también te necesitaba! ― Insistió Penny._

― _¡Me tienes harto!_

― _¡Por favor, dejen de pelear! _― _Les pidió Patricia, totalmente nerviosa al ver que las niñas estaban observándolo todo._

_Piper miró con ojos asustados a Prue, quien ahora tomaba su mano, tratando de evitar que su hermanita escuchara más, ocultando su cara en su pequeño pecho y tapando sus orejas con sus manitos...se guardó las lágrimas, no quería preocupar a Piper...era su responsabilidad protegerla de todo eso, y le bastaba escucharla llorar a ella al oír tanto griterío...lo único que trataba de hacer, además, eran gestos divertidos para que Phoebe dejara de chillar en los brazos de su madre, pero no rendía resultados.  
_

― _¡Si no te gusta no vuelvas y ya! ― Le ordenó Penny, indicándole la puerta._

― _¡Mamá! ― Reclamó Patricia angustiada, pensando en que todo se estaba saliendo de control, demasiado para su propio gusto._

― _¿Ah sí, eso es lo que quieres? ― Gritó Víctor, asintiendo enrabiadamente ― Me voy, ¡Me voy y dejaré de perturbar tu perfecta familia de la que tanto hablas!_

― _¡Por favor, Víctor! ― Le rogó Patty, corriendo tras él con mucha dificultad, con Phoebe retorciéndose entre sus brazos, pegando patadas y gritando tan fuerte que ya tenía a toda la casa mareada._

_Piper y Prue seguían de pie en la puerta, y cuando su padre pasó, rápido como un rayo junto a ellas, la mayor atinó a hablar._

― _Papá ― Sonrió, tratando de distraerlos a todos y que no pelearan más, tratando de controlar la situación― Mira, ¿Quieres ver mi diente?_

― _Te traje tu sándwich ― Añadió Piper limpiándose sus ojitos, viendo como el hombre las pasaba por alto y sacaba su chaqueta del perchero y se la ponía furibundo, gritándose cosas que no entendían con su abuela, con Patty tratando de calmarlos._

_El llanto de Phoebe era cada vez más desesperante, y los gritos habían pasado de un nivel histérico a unos atronadores, ambas niñas podrían jurar que todo el país los estaba escuchando._

― _¿A dónde vas? ― Preguntó Prue, sin soltar la mano de Piper, quien seguía sujetando su sándwich con protección._

_Víctor no se volteó, temiendo ver a sus dos hijas asustadas y a la más pequeña llorando, sin atreverse a mirarlas a los ojos después de todo ese escándalo. Abrió la puerta, y de un sonoro portazo la cerró._

― _¿Papi? ― Preguntó Prue, mirando las lágrimas caer del rostro de su madre y la cara de confusión en la de su abuela, soltándose de la mano de Piper para correr hasta la puerta y abrirla otra vez, viéndolo dar pasos firmes hasta su camioneta._

― _Prue, vuelve a entrar ― Le dijo su abuela con severidad, corriendo a tomarla del brazo, pero ésta se soltó._

― _¡No quiero! ― Chilló empezando a pegar patadas al ver sido apresada de nuevo, y ahora arrastrada hasta la casa otra vez._

― _¡Papá! ― Gritó Piper, corriendo hasta la puerta y tratando de bajar los grandes peldaños, cuidando de que su sándwich no fuera a caerse por nada del mundo, pero su padre parecía haberse subido al auto._

― _¡Vuelve a entrar Prudence! ― Gritó Penny, corriendo tras su nieta mayor y sin notarlo, haciendo que Piper perdiera el equilibrio y terminase botando al piso la comida que había preparado durante toda la tarde y había tomado tantos intentos dejar perfecta..._

_― ¡Piper! ― Exclamó Patty, corriendo con dificultad hasta su hija pequeña, cargando consigo a su embarazo de seis meses, a su bebé de un año e intentando recoger a su segunda hija del suelo._

― _¡No! ― Sollozó la pequeña, tomando entre sus deditos aquél sándwich que ahora podía representar su despedazado corazón, y no dejó que su madre la tomara en brazos, solamente se aferraba a lo poco que quedaba de pan y se volteaba corriendo con eso hasta el auto de su padre, dando pasos torpes detrás de Prue._

_― __¡Papá! ― Gritaba ella, que ahora era sujetada por la cintura por las manos de Penny, quien recibía golpes y patadas de la niña, que al igual que su hermana menor, gritaba a todo pulmón por su padre, quien entre lágrimas había abandonado la mansión, a toda velocidad en su vieja camioneta._

_Estuvieron gritando durante casi media hora, y ni siquiera la presencia de Andy logró calmar a las niñas...a ninguna de las tres, y mientras Patty trataba de ser fuerte por sus hijas y Penny trataba de convencerla de que Víctor pronto iba a volver, ambas niñas veían a su familia terminar de destruirse, al mismo tiempo en que tuvieron que correr a la clínica ahora que Patty estaba con síntomas de pérdida._

― ¿Paso por ahí? ― Preguntó Prue con dificultad, al verlo salir, nerviosa por tenerlo frente a ella en vivo y en directo, de carne y hueso...sin saber que tanto ella como su hermana habían pasado el mismo recuerdo por sus memorias.

Muchos pensamientos habían pasado por su cabeza en esos pocos segundos desde que había visto al hombre que le había dado la vida. Tenía rabia, tenía tristeza, tenía dudas, ¿Qué hacía ahí?...¿Dónde había estado todo ese tiempo?, ¿Por qué nunca había regresado?...¿Qué pretendía hacer?, ¿Llevarse a sus hermanas?...porque si esa era su idea, iba a luchar hasta el final para evitarlo, y de preferencia, también evitar que se atreviera a cruzar una sola palabra con Phoebe o Piper: No las merecía.

― Prudence, no van a permitir que ingreses yo... ― Respondió balbuceando y negando despacio ― Estoy haciendo lo máximo que puedo pero...

Prue emitió un bufido burlezco y se cruzó de brazos, queriendo proyectarse confidencia.

A George se le partía el corazón sentir a Piper tan temblorosa y frágil sobre su pecho, quien como sabía, estaba tratando de ignorar todo lo que pasaba perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, omitiendo que frente a ella su padre y hermana estaban discutiendo, de paso preguntándose al igual que todos, qué hacía Víctor ahí.

― Lo único que te he pedido en trece años es que me dejes estar con Phoebe en este momento y...

― Te prometo que si pudiese dejarte pasar lo haría ― Interrumpió Víctor antes de escucharla gritar como insana otra vez ― Pero puedo asegurarte de que la están cuidando bien allá adentro y que pronto podrás estar con ella.

― ¿Y acaso quieres que te de las gracias por eso? ― Se mofó, sonriéndole con cinismo ― ¿Quieres que te diga "Eh, gracias pa, por cuidar de nosotras" ― Dijo imitando un tono sureño y grave, sin saber por qué ― Cuándo por tu ausencia mi hermana acaba de dar a luz allí adentro?, Si no fuera porque decidiste no criarla, ni a ella ni a Piper, ni a mí, estoy casi segura de que no estaríamos aquí ahora ― Le recriminó haciendo resonar sus zapatillas en el piso, tensando cada músculo de su cuerpo y oyendo un leve chirrido al chocar sus dientes ― Y lo único que te he pedido en todos estos años es que...

― ¿Cómo está? ― Interrumpió la Sra. Trudeau, tomando la mano de su ahijada con delicadeza para tratar de relajarla y volviendo a lo importante.

Prue sintió ganas de golpearla por interrumpirla en las cuántas verdades que le hacían falta escuchar a Víctor, pero no lo hizo. Jane trató de proyectarle calma, sabiendo cómo debían estar sintiéndose esas niñas entre tantos sucesos que no deberían estar enfrentando tan jóvenes y tratando de manejar un poco la situación para darles cierta calma, aunque fuera momentánea.

Víctor seguía descolocado, pero reaccionó casi de manera instintiva y mecánica, al fin de cuentas era médico y estaba acostumbrado a familiares histéricos en las salas de espera...aunque jamás a que fuera su hija la histérica, y su otra hija en el pabellón...sobretodo porque jamás creyó volver a verlas.

― Se produjo una hemorragia y…

― ¿Qué está pasando? ― Preguntó Paige con voz quebrada y casi gritando, ajena a toda la pelea por lo que de nuevo no se enteró de nada y mirando aterrorizada por la pequeña ventana, como todos se habían escandalizado adentro.

Piper pegó un salto desde los brazos de George y éste tuvo que afirmarla para que no se cayera al suelo, se había movido tan rápido que se había mareado. Prue se alarmó y corrió a la ventana junto a todos los demás, mientras que su padre se dio la vuelta.

― Tengo que volver ― Anunció entrando a la sala y encontrando un ambiente que no le gustó para nada en la sala de operaciones, deteniéndose a escuchar lo que decía toda la gente reunida ahí dentro.

_― Está más débil._

_― Taquicardia._

_― El pulso baja._

― _Fibrilando._

― _Entró en shock._

Todas esas oraciones iban una seguida de la otra, o incluso al mismo tiempo, mientras Phoebe parecía entrar en violentas combulsiones y las máquinas empezaban a sonar más fuerte que antes.

― Reanimación, ¡Ahora! ― Rugió con la adrenalina corriendo libremente por su sangre, corriendo hasta ella y viendo como todos obedecían sus órdenes sin preguntarse el por qué.

Tenía un nudo en el estómago que casi no lo dejaba respirar, el corazón en la boca y sus piernas débiles y pesadas, pero por muy asustado y aturdido que estuviera, no podría dejar a su pequeña morir. Tomó la mano de su hija con fuerza, por primera vez en muchos años, mientras los paramédicos comenzaban a chocar las placas eléctricas entre sí, para luego ponerlas sobre el pecho de Phoebe. La niña saltó ante el primer shock, sin que éste rindiera ningun sólo resultado.

_― Carga a doscientos, despejen__._

Victor vigilaba a todos los miembros del personal, manteniéndose quieto en su posición, abandonando su mano solamente para las descargas, mirando cómo alguien tomaba nuevamente las planchas y volví a aplicarlas sobre el pecho de Phoebe.

_― ¡Sus signos vitales van bajando! ― Gritó otro de los paramédicos, haciendo que volvieran a aplicarle el choque, y ella volvió a dar un salto, pero parecía que no daba resultados más allá de eso._

Lo único que escuchaba Víctor eran los degarradores gritos de Prudence, Piper y Paige fuera de la sala al ver cómo su hermana pegaba saltos y movimientos bruscos durante cada shock eléctrico, las mismas convulsiones que hacían que el corazón de todos se partiera en mil pedazos.

Las palabras de los médicos, auxiliares, enfermeras, todo parecía confuso, por primera vez en su carrera no entendía una sola palabra de lo que estaban diciendo, ningún término le resultaba familiar y lo único que podía hacer bien era sentir lo fría que estaba y los pocos signos vitales que iban desapareciendo segundo a segundo.

_― Cargando._

― _Sigue fibrilando._

― _Trata con comprensiones otra vez._

― _Su presión cae._

― _Pulso casi nulo._

Un insistente pitido que siempre era horrible y frustrante de escuchar para un médico, le indicaba que el corazón de Phoebe Halliwell había dejado de latir definitivamente.

Escuchó los gritos de sus hijas mayores, sintió los golpeteos violentos que se estaban provocando más allá sin saber de dónde provenían o por qué se estaban produciendo, pero nada era más fuerte que el pitido de la estúpida máquina que tenía al lado...que lo único que le hacía sentir, era cómo la vida de la más pequeña de sus hijas se le iba de las manos, sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo...pero tenía una opción todavía. Una idea se arremolinó en su cabeza, poniéndosele entre ceja y ceja.

― ¡Pásame eso! ― Vociferó Víctor, quitándole las planchas al paramédico, golpeándolo al tener que forcejear por ellas ― Súbelo ya ― Mandoneó, hablando del voltaje.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ― Preguntó el médico que tenía junto a él, el mismo que se había ocupado del parto desde el principio, profundamente ofendido porque ese aparecido le estuviera quitando su trabajo y además, dándo órdenes a su gente.

― Salvo a mi hija ― Replicó con voz rasposa, repitiendo la orden, pero más fuerte ― ¡Súbelo ahora! ― Gritó tomando el toro por los cuernos y haciéndolo él mismo, sin permitir que lo detuviesen, el sonido de la máquina lo ponía cada vez más y más nervioso.

― Podrías matarla ― Le previno Natalie tomando su brazo, deteniéndolo en su intento de aplicar las planchas sobre el pecho de la niña; el voltaje que pretendía usar era demasiado alto y eso podría provocarle la muerte con la relación altura/peso de Phoebe...un daño irreparable en el caso de que las comprensiones llegasen a funcionar y devolverle el pulso.

Víctor sabía que era una locura monumental, pero también que no tendría esperanzas con los vagos esfuerzos que hacían para reanimarla y, tenía dos opciones: dejarla morir y culparse de ello para siempre, o intentarlo y culparse también si no funcionaba, pero dándole otra oportunidad de vivir en el caso de que sí.

― Ya está muerta ― Alegó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, observando como seguían aplicando comprensiones que a sus ojos no tenían utilidad...pensando en que en el momento que dejaran de hacerlo, sería cuando se cansaran de intentarlo y declararan la hora de defunción ― ¡Cargando!, ¡Despejen! ― Gritó aplicando la electricidad sobre su hija menor.

Sintió las tibias lágrimas corriendo por su cansado rostro, escuchó gritos de desaprobación de parte de todos y también una severa caída de parte de alguien del personal cuando lo había empujado hacia un lado para tener el espacio suficiente para moverse con libertad utilizando las planchas. Presenció un salto violento de Phoebe hacia arriba, sin que el sonido de la máquina le hiciera ver algún tipo de cambio. Se ahorró el tiempo de avisar sobre una nueva carga, y repitió el proceso maldiciéndose por no haber estado ahí antes, por haber sido tan poco profesional de caer en shock al ver a sus tres hijas ahí, en lugar de haberse preocupado de estabilizar a la más pequeña.

George y Jane Trudeau no podían hacer otra cosa más que mirar cómo las otras tres niñas se las ingeniaron para entrar, sin importarles que las detuvieran en su intento, golpeando a todo el mundo hasta llegar junto a Phoebe y sin atreverse a tocarla o intervenir ahora que Victor daba el segundo intento con las planchas eléctricas sobre el ya colorado pecho de su hermana.

Víctor fue tomando de ambos brazos por dos auxiliares médicos, quienes lo retiraron hacia atrás entre gritos y patadas de parte de éste, sin querer desisitir en su desesperado intento de reanimación: no le importaba si le quitaban el título, el derecho a ejercer o si terminaba en la cárcel, lo único que quería era a su hija viva otra vez; pero parecía que los demás no lo comprendían y no le permitieron volver a acercarse a ella, ni tampoco intentarían seguir con su misión, lo veía en sus rostros...nadie lucharía por Phoebe y sabía que le echarían la culpa de su muerte por el efecto de las planchas.

Paige se abrazó entre Piper y Prue para no caer, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza producto del dolor; podía ser que no supiera nada de medicina, pero entendía perfectamente qué estaban haciendo y qué significaba ese sonido de parte de los aparatos. Sus hermanas mayores afianzaron su agarre, también temiendo no resistir y caer al suelo de sopetón al sentir el horrible dolor calando en sus corazones, recordando la escena de la muerte de Penny hace pocos meses atrás, una que habían evitado que Paige presenciara, pero ahora no habían alcanzado.

Todo eso pasaba al mismo tiempo, y el médico jefe tomaba la hora para anunciar la defunción y casi dos segundos después de que Víctor hubiera soltado la descarga eléctrica, Phoebe tomó una bocanada de aire y abrió los ojos a su máxima extensión, sintiéndo que un impulso nervioso la había hecho semisentarse sobre donde fuera que estuviera, haciendo que Víctor sonriera incrédulo a pesar de estar apresado y que comenzara a dar órdenes diversas a su equipo, entre ellas que dejaran a las demás niñas acercarse a la paciente y que lo soltaran si no querían terminar con todos los dientes en el suelo.

― Todo estará bien ― Le dijo Víctor, acariciando su frente, apenas volvió junto a ella ― Ya estás aquí ― Continuó, mientras el resto del equipo se encargaba de estabilizar a Phoebe otra vez, y sus hermanas se abrazaban contentas, esta vez guardando cierta distancia para evitar cualquiera nueva complicación o que las volvieran a echar, aprovechando que nadie reparaba en ellas al estar todos pendientes de la resucitada ― Estás a salvo ― Susurró, monitoreando los latidos de su corazón en la pantalla.

Phoebe podía ver luces brillantes a su alrededor, y gente corriendo y gritando cosas, pero no entendía nada, estaba como perdida ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿Y sus hermanas?, ¿Quién le estaba acariciando el cabello? Una voz, había una voz que había reconocido durante todo ese tiempo mientras todo era oscuro y negro y no sabía de quien era, a quien pertenecía, pero sabía que estaba grabada en el fondo de su mente y de su conciencia.

― Necesito que salgan un momento, vamos a trasladar a su hermana a otra sala, pero por normas del hospital no pueden verla hasta que salga de la sala de reanimación y muestre que está en condiciones para subirla ― Dijo Natalie, temerosa de sus reacciones.

Todos parecían ser víctimas de sentimientos encontrados, y aunque a las chicas no les hacía ninguna gracia salir de ahí y dejar a Phoebe sola, sabían que con Víctor en el lugar, a su hermana no le pasaría nada. Asintieron, sin querer intervenir, como si decir algo o quejarse fuera a causarle otro problema a Phoebe, por lo que salieron a la sala de espera a reencontrarse con los Trudeau, quienes las abrazaron con fuerza, besando sus frentes y arrullándolas.

Paige parecía tranquila entre los brazos de la mamá de Andy, calmada y confiada en el equipo médico, además de agotada después de tanto llorar por el miedo, considerando de paso que eran las cinco de la mañana. Se quedó dormida abrazando a Jane, quien la arrulló a propósito, esperando a que pasara al mundo de los sueños y se deshiciera de tanta tensión por un rato.

Prue y Piper seguían nerviosas, repasando el último día que habían vivido con su padre años atrás...aún asustadas por Phoebe, no queriendo ser fatalistas pero tampoco estándose seguras de que alguna otra descompensación podría ocurrir, alguna otra hemorragia.

La mayor de las hermanas Halliwell se separó del grupo unos pasos y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a otra dirección, antes de resoplar.

― No quiero que Phoebe sepa nada de él ― Fue lo que dijo, cerrando los ojos para suprimir cualquier muestra de flaqueza delante de cualquier persona...era su decisión y tenía que hacer que todos la respetaran, para eso, tenía que ser firme.

George y Jane se miraron con cara de circunstancia, sin saber si debían intervenir, y si es que debían, tampoco tenían idea de cómo hacerlo.

― ¿Cómo que no quieres que Phoebe sepa? ― Preguntó Piper, acariciando sus helados y escuálidos brazos, caminando hasta donde estaba ella.

― Ya tiene suficiente con el idiota que la embarazó, Víctor no hace falta ― Respondió Prue con dureza, sin evitar expulsar cierto veneno y odio en sus palabras, hacia ambos hombres.

― ¿Cómo sabes que es un idiota? ― Preguntó Piper, alarmándose en el acto, ¿Quién creía que era?, ¿Acaso ya sabía sobre lo de Phoebe y Hackett?

Por un segundo se aterró, y se quedó completamente quieta, incluso respirando despacio, a la espera de su respuesta.

― Sé que es un imbécil porque mientras Phoebe estuvo dando a luz, y al borde de no contar la historia del nacimiento a los mellizos, ese hijo de...de su madre ― Corrigió, por un asunto de respeto a la presencia de sus padrinos ― Está durmiendo, descansando para ir mañana a la escuela tranquilamente y sin ningún tipo de problemas, ¡Es un cobarde! ― Terminó de decir, verdaderamente exaltada, provocando que Paige se restregara los ojos por el ruído, y Jane la volviese a mecer para que no despertara.

― ¿Sabes quién es? ― Preguntó George, resintiendo las palabras de Prudence, pensando en que tenía toda la razón del mundo, y que quien fuera que había dejado embarazada a Phoebe se estaba aprovechando de la situación, y si es que alguien sabía quien era, además de Phoebe, claro, él se encargaría de hacerlo responder.

― No, pero sé que es de la escuela y si yo fuera hombre y me acostara con una chica que después está embarazada, tendría el mínimo de decencia e iría a preguntarle si es mío o no el bebé y por lo visto no lo ha hecho ni parece querer hacerlo.

Piper se permitió relajar su cuello, girando su cabeza despacio de un lado a otro, con la tranquilidad de que su hermana aún no sabía nada de lo de Hackett...ese no era el mejor día como para que supiera. Prue apoyó su cabeza contra la muralla, esperando a que el frío de ésta le ayudara a relajarse, a enfriar su mente...no permitiría que Víctor se metiera en su ya desastroza familia, y era algo que iba a dejar en claro, por lo que volvió a decir.

― En resumen Piper, señores Trudeau ― Anunció, aún sin separarse de la pared ― Phoebe no sabrá nada de éste caballero, y tú ― Dijo apuntando a Piper, ésta vez dándose vuelta ― Tienes estrictamente prohibido dirigirle la palabra, ¿Te queda claro?

Jane y George no sabían qué hacer, Prue parecía demasiado seria y segura de lo que estaba diciendo, mientras que Piper parecía estar en total desacuerdo con su hermana...se notaba en su rostro, y ahora sería el momento en que se lo dijera.

― ¡No puedes tomar esa decisión por tu cuenta!, ¡Víctor es nuestro padre! ― Se quejó poniéndose directamente frente a ella para imponer su posición y decisión frente al tema, pero Prue la bloqueó y empezó a caminar por todos lados, como animal enjaulado.

― ¡No es nada nuestro! Un padre es quien te cría, quien te ama, quien te protege... ¡Y...y él no hizo nada de eso en trece años Piper!

Los presentes podían sentir el dolor en las palabras de la adolescente, también que estaba confundida...pero sobretodo su resentimiento, ¿Y podían juzgarla?, La separación había sido fatal para todas, y al fin de cuentas, la mayoría del peso había recaído en las mayores...aunque Prudence parecía ser quien lo sentía más; la personalidad de Piper le permitía perdonar a su padre y dejar las cosas ir, aunque estuviese dolida y hubiera extrañado su presencia desde siempre...pero Prue...ella guardaba sus emociones para sí misma, y juntaba rencores y recuerdos...durante años se había empecinado en mejorar ese defecto, y si bien había avanzado mucho, había una sola persona que nunca había podido salir de su "lista negra", y era Víctor...porque ella lo amaba, amaba a su padre, y eso era lo que más le hacía daño.

― No puedes mentirle así... ― Murmuró, tratando de palmear la espalda de su hermana mayor, sin embargo Prue se giró con rudeza, logrando que perdiese la paciencia, y ahora se uniera a sus gritos ― ¡No puedes decidir con quién me relaciono y con quién no!...

― ¡Puedo y voy a hacerlo! ― Gritó más fuerte, no permitiéndole seguir reclamando por sus legímitos derechos que, si bien ella entendía y hubiese apoyado de ser otras personas en la misma situación, no apoyaba...porque siempre que se trataba de Víctor se volvía un ser irracional ― No nos hizo falta antes y no nos hace falta ahora.

― ¿Pasó algo? ― Preguntó Paige con los ojos desorbitados, demasiado dormida como para entender nada y preocupada por Phoebe.

― No princesa, no pasa nada ― Le respondió Jane, y la pequeña se acucurró de nuevo.

Piper y Prue fijaron sus miradas llenas de resentimiento, de contradicciones...de todas las emociones del mundo en una simple y pequeñita expresión; tácitamente decidieron quedarse calladas, ambas con mucho que decir y sin reales deseos de callar, pero no querían involucrar a nadie más en eso...Paige no debía enterarse de nada.

Víctor estaba sentado en una sillita junto a la cama de Phoebe. La veía dormir, extaciado...como si fuera su mayor tesoro, una maravilla del mundo junto a él...y lo era. Su pequeña niña tenía cables y cosas por todas partes, pero estaba viva...y aunque le rompía el corazón recordar todo lo que sabía sobre ella desde hace apenas unas horas atrás, sonreía al saber que había podido hacer algo bueno por ella...aunque fuerauna vez en su vida.

Veía en la adolescente la fuerza de todas las Halliwell...podía ver a Patty, a su tan amada Patty...también a su dulce e inocente Piper, y a Prue...un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando recordó a la mayor de sus hijas; su mirada llena de odio...porque no era resentimiento, no era ira, no era tristeza...era odio, y odiaba ser el culpable de que una persona tuviera un sentimiento tan horrible allegado en su corazón, sobretodo si esa persona era su hija...su primera bebé.

― Te amo hijita... ― Le susurró a la tercera de sus niñas, quien acababa de moverse en un reflejo, sabiendo que no podía escucharlo y que le quedaban un par de horas más para estar con ella antes de que volviera a estar consciente ― Estás tan grande...y preciosa...te pareces a tu madre...

Sollozó, tapandose la boca y apretando los párpados para evitar que las lágrimas se colaran por sus ojos, aunque no podía evitarlo...la tenía ahí, después de tantos años, de tanto extrañarla...de preguntarse qué sería de ella, de cómo sería el timbre de su voz o qué le gustaría hacer...de las demás niñas tenía recuerdos, vagos e infantiles, pero definidos en sus personalidades...de Phoebe, de ella casi no sabía nada y ahora, su pequeña estaba ahí...saliendo de una sala de partos con quince años de edad.

― Lamento todo...lamento haberme perdido de tu vida, lamento que todo lo que Prue piensa sea cierto...solamente espero, que aunque entiendo si así fuera, no me odies como ella...te amo mi niñita...mi princesita más pequeñita...mi bebé.

Se quedó acariciando su cabello, tomando su mano y besando su frente de vez en cuando durante varias horas en las que no podía recibir visitas o nada hasta que los exámenes demostraran que estaba lista para subir a la sala de recuperaciones, por lo que cada cierto intervalo de tiempo se encargaba de realizárselos, buscando sacarla de ahí lo antes posible para darle tranquilidad a sus demás hijas...preguntándose de paso, dónde estaba Penny en toda esa historia y cómo había permitido que Phoebe hubiera terminado embarazada, recordando haber visto a los Trudeau abajo...pensando en que si acaso sus nietos serían del pequeño Andy.

* * *

**¿Qué opinan?...En serio chics, ¿Era muy predecible lo de Víctor?**

_Respuesta(s) de review(s)_**:**

******Dyego Halliwell: **Bueno, se supone que no debes robar sillas de ruedas ajenas...pero es Paige! Y creo que sí oí los "pip" de los "***" pero tengo el donde de la interpretación jajaja, ¿Gracias por lo del video? , WHAT?, ¿Estás loco? !GRACIAS A TI POR TODO! Haz sido un apoyo que ni siquiera te imaginas :B muchas gracias, en verdad =) ! ¿Segunda temporada?, ¿Hablas en serio :O ?,


	32. Amor de madre pero, ¿Y de padre?

**Mil, dos mil, ocho mil gracias a vane-chan6 ¡Sin ella este capítulo no habría visto la luz! (Sin menospreciar a bellaHerms22, que tb me ayuda mucho) pero esta vez Vane se lució...de verdad chicos, acá hay trabajo de ambas =) Gracias amiga, te quiero demasiado...aunque no sé si me sigues queriendo ahroa que te exploté casi 3 días pidiéndote ayuda jajaja. Muchas, muchas gracias...no sé cómo decirte cuánto hiciste por mí, y no solamente ahroa, sino que siempre. Gracias, te quiero.**

**_A los demás, mi querida y hermosa gente tan fiel y leal que siempre me apoya y me comenta ¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAACIAS POR TODO! Los amo, me hacen feliz...espero que se sientan recompensados con cada capítulo que escribo, y que no se decepcionen de como avanza esta historia. Muchas gracias, sin ustedes, esto sería NADA._**

_Recomendaciones de la autora: **Vane-chan6** (Entre algunos de Supernatural y El heredero de la oscuridad - Charmed), **bellaHerms22** (Tu y yo AU - Harry Potter), **ViryFuusara** (Entre otros, ¿Qué puede más? - Naruto) y **beast girl halliwell **(Autora de PreCharmed)._

* * *

_**Capítulo 26: Amor de madre pero, ¿Y de padre?**_

Paige había dormido plácida e incómodamente en el auto, a donde había sido cargada por George la noche anterior. Piper y Prue no habían pegado un ojo en toda la noche acompañando a sus sobrinos en cuidados intensivos, ambas pendientes de Víctor: una buscando hablar con él, la otra queriendo evitar que se acercara a cualquiera de ellas.

― ¿Qué hora es?... ― Murmuró Paige, sentándose en el asiento trasero del auto, dejando caer al suelo la chaquetas de Piper y Prue, con las que había sido cubierta durante la noche.

― Hola ― Dijo Jane rápidamente en un balbuceo, despertando de su sueño en el extendido asiento de adelante; había decidido pasar la noche ahí, cuidando de Paige...una niña sola en un auto estacionado en la calle no era una idea para nada segura, y si es que no habían llevado a la chica a su casa a dormir, fue porque todos sabían que al sentir el sonido del motor iba a despertarse y convencerlos a todos de dejarla quedarse ahí, por lo que para evitar más líos, llegaron a esa solución.

― Hola, ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ― Dijo restregándose los ojos tiernamente, bostezando y estirando su entumido cuerpo.

― Goerge te cargó aquí después de un rato, queríamos que durmieras un poco...son las once y treinta ― Respondió estirándose también, y Paige frunció el ceño.

― Voy adentro, quizás Pheebs ya despertó ― Comentó, pensando en que si así era, estaría bastante molesta de haberse perdido cualquier detalle...creyendo también en que no había pasado nada más digno de atención o si no hubieran llamado para avisarle...aunque analizándolo bien, conociendo a Prue, era posible que hubiera pasado cualquier cosa durante la noche y no le hubieran contado para "protegerla", ¡Cómo odiaba que hicieran eso!

Jane sonrió, la personalidad de Paige era ecantadora, y aunque estaba cansada y su espalda la estaba matando, se levantó y salió junto con la niña de vuelta al hospital.

Piper y Prue se encontraban comiendo alguna cosa en al cafetería; ambas habían sido obligadas por George, quien les había prometido que las relevaría en el cuidado de los pequeños, y que si sabía algo de Phoebe se encargaría de decírselos. Las dos accedieron, a regañadientes, y ahora estaban terminando de comer al ver que su hermana pequeña venía entrando junto a Jane Trudeau.

― ¿Alguna novedad? ― Preguntó tranquilizada y ahora que veía que estaban comiendo tan pacíficamente, podía asegurarse de que nada malo había pasado durante las últimas seis horas.

― Ninguna. Aún no podemos verla, sigue dormida ― Respondió Prue, bebiendo su tercera taza de café en los últimos diez minutos.

― ¿Y los bebés? ― Preguntó Jane, sentándose junto a ellas y esperando a que la mesera fuera a atenderlas.

― Avanzan bien ― Sonrió Piper, por primera vez en horas ― Estuvimos con ellos hasta que el Señor Trudeau nos mandó a comer algo aquí arriba...

― ¿Significa que puedo ir a verlos? ― Preguntó Paige, totalmente emocionada ― ¡Qué espero! ― Se dijo a sí misma, lista para irse de ahí.

― ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? ― Preguntó Piper, levantando una ceja y tomando también un sorbo de café con una mueca de asco: no le gustaba para nada, pero la revitalizaba bastante.

― ¡A ver a los mellizos!, ¿Qué más?

―No señorita. Vas a sentarte aquí, comer algo nutritivo y luego podrás ir a ver a quien quieras ― Le ordenó Prue.

Paige suspiró, repitió en tono de burla lo que Prue había dicho y se sentó, esperando rápido a tragarse su desayuno para bajar a mirar.

Después de que Prue hubiese regañado a Paige por tragar sin masticar, Piper aconsejado que comerse un helado con una pizza a esa hora no era exactamente un desayuno, y de que ambas hubieran dado término a varias tazas de café, pagaron, salieron y se encontraron con George abajo.

― Linda, ve a casa y duerme un poco, yo me quedo con las niñas ― Le sugirió a su esposa, besándola en los labios con ternura.

― Voy a cocinar, más tarde van a tener hambre...y no pueden pasar otra noche así, Andy tiene que comer algo decente también, no me fio de la comida de la escuela ― Respondió despidiéndose de todas las chicas, yendo en busca de su camino a casa.

― ¿Podemos bajar? ― Rogó Paige con un pucherito, juntando sus manos y arrodillándose en medio de todos.

― Vamos ― Sonrió George, mientras las demás pensaban en que esa familia tenía demasiada paciencia como para hacer tanto por ellas y seguir sonriéndoles así.

Paige se fue caminando aceleradamente tras las largas zancadas de su padrino, emocionada a más no poder, muriendo por ver a sus sobrinos.

― ¿Es aquí? ― Preguntó de manera ansiosa, sin poner atención a todas las instrucciones que le daban para acceder a la sala, esperando solamente ver a los pequeñitos por los que tanto había estado esperando.

Se acercó a ambas cajitas, en donde estaban los dos bebés abrigados con sus ropitas y con uno que otro cable conectados. El chico parecía tener más cosas encima que la chica, y ambos dormían plácida y envidiablemente a opinión del papá de Andy.

― Hola... ― Susurró, metiendo sus manos con cierto nerviosismo por el espacio disponible para ellos, tocando las suaves y calentitas pieles de las dos criaturas ahí presentes.

― Estuvieron despiertos hace poco, no van a despertar hasta más tarde ― Le dijo George, y Paige frunció el ceño con decepción.

― Esperaré ― Resolvió, sin dejar que nada le quitara la alegría de tenerlos junto a ella, de que Phoebe hubiera salido bien de todo, de que cada asunto en su vida estuviera marchando bien...en comparación a las cosas importantes, Glenn y su estúpida novia no eran nada...y quizás, no sería mala idea aceptar que su amigo tuviese alguien con quien compartir su vida...al fin de cuentas, ella también encontraría a alguien algún día y necesitaría todo el apoyo de Glenn en ese momento.

Acarició las pancitas de los chiquitos, notando y sin dejar que la deprimiese, que había diferencia entre ambos...pero sabía que el pequeño se recompondría pronto, no era un Halliwell solamente de apellido...era un Halliwell de sangre.

En la sala de espera, Piper y Prue seguían aguardando a que alguien les dijera qué pasaba con Phoebe, sin dirigirse la palabra las unas a las otras, porque tenían perfectamente claro que si empezaban, terminarían discutiendo y no iban a llegar a ningún punto en concreto; porque aunque eran muy parecidas, también eran muy distintas...Piper podía retraerse, enojarse y dejar de hablar durante un tiempo, pero siempre terminaría perdonando...Prue, en cambio, era de explotar o guardarse sus emociones, pero tenía una mente rígida, que le costaba dejar ir las cosas...perdonar a Víctor era impensable para alguien como ella.

― Señoritas ― Las interrumpió una enfermera que no reconocieron ― La paciente Halliwell ha sido trasladada a la sala de recuperaciones, pueden subir a verla.

Ambas chicas se sonrieron por el alivio que les producía saber eso y salieron corriendo hasta abajo para informarle a Paige y al señor Trudeau, antes de volver a subir y continuar un par de pisos más arriba para llegar hasta donde Phoebe.

Al entrar al cuarto de su hermana pequeña quien seguía durmiendo, Piper y Prue se ubicaron una a cada lado de ella, recogiendo sus manos, agradeciendo en silencio el hecho de tenerla aún ahí y durante mucho tiempo más.

A eso de las tres de la tarde, las tres hermanas se habían detenido de tanto sube y baja entre el cuarto de Phoebe y las incubadoras: la idea era no dejar solos ni a Phoebe ni a los mellizos bajo ninguna circunstancia, y ahora estaban acompañando a éstos últimos mientras arriba, los Trudeau cuidaban de Phoebe. El día había sido más que cansador para todos, sobretodo para las hermanas mayores, si bien, Paige no había dormido en las mejores condiciones, al menos lo había hecho: Ni Prue ni Piper habían pegado el ojo desde el parto.

Prue había estado cabeceando durante horas debido al cansancio, el sueño y al efecto de los calmantes para el dolor. Durante los gritos y pataletas se había olvidado completa y totalmente de sus fracturas, pero ahora resentía el peso de haberse exigido más de lo debido, por otro lado, Víctor seguía sin desaparecer de sus pensamientos. Estaba tranquila de no haberlo visto aparecer otra vez, le quitaba un peso de encima, aunque en el fondo de su pecho retumbara el grito de una niña de cinco años, pidiendo que su padre regresara a abrazarla, besarla y decirle princesa una vez más...pero no: eso no era algo que Prudence Halliwell fuera a reconocer en voz alta, menos a sí misma, era una situación que se escondía en su inconsciente, cubierta por un maquillaje de ira, resentimiento, dolor e indiferencia.

Piper tenía una lucha interna importante: si no comía no resistiría tanta acción, pero si lo hacía se sentía terrible...estaba estresada y cuando estaba en situaciones límites, que le hacían daño a nivel emocional, prefería suplir todo con comida -o no comida-, vómitos y flagelaciones...hacían todo mucho más llevadero, no era más sano, ni siquiera era inteligente, pero era lo único que tenía para resistir...era demasiado débil, necesitaba pilares en los que apoyarse, que le hicieran creer que podía ser alguien en el mundo y exigirle eso a Leo o a Prue, no era algo que fuera justo para ellos. Y sabía que era una excusa, decir eso era una excusa, lo que ella tenía era miedo de luchar por si misma, no tenía ganas de hacerlo, y Víctor lo hacía todo más difícil. Ella quería verlo, quería abrazarlo, decirle que lo había echado de menos y que no se volviese a ir, que se quedara en casa, que cuidara de ella y sus hermanas, que...que estuviera ahí, que le hiciera creer que la amaba...necesitaba saber que su padre la amaba y esa era la razón por la que no había preguntado a nadie por él: si debía volver a verlo, el momento llegaría solo; no quería tentar el destino, si él la amaba, volvería a ella...si no, prefería no sentir el rechazo en vivo y en directo.

Paige estaba algo acalambrada, pero estaba realmente emocionada y feliz. No podía mentir, y ver lo frágiles y pequeños que eran le rompía el corazón, pero sabía que iban a poder superarlo y que ella iba a darles todo el amor, el cuidado y el apoyo que necesitaran para estar bien y no solamente ahora, o los meses siguientes, si no que para toda la vida. Ella era su tía, ellos sus sobrinos, eran parte de su vida y su responsabilidad...ella iba a amarlos, jugar con ellos, enseñarles a hacer cosas divertidas como andar en bicicleta y jugar a video juegos, también a pintar, y se encargaría de defenderlos de los ataques de perfeccionismo de Prue y de cuando Phoebe los castigara injustamente. Eran parte de su familia, eran su familia y nadie podría alejarlos jamás.

― Hola ― Escuchó decir, y se volteó a mirar, encontrándose con Hackett y el amoroso beso de saludo que estaba compartiendo con Prue.

― Hola ― Le respondió su hermana mayor, algo distraída, sintiendo sus cálidas manos sobre su cintura.

Piper sostenía una mirada severa y profunda contra Hackett, ¿Cómo podía llegar y aparecerse así?, ¿Cómo podía actuar así, después de lo que había hecho? Era el colmo, el colmo del cinismo.

Phoebe empezó a recuperar la consciencia de su existir, y respiró profundamente mientras abría sus ojos con una sonrisa cansada, ansiosa por preguntar cómo estaban sus hijos y cuando podría subir a su habitación, notando que ya estaba en una habitación, pero no veía a nadie de su familia por ahí cerca.

― ¿Cuánto he dormido? ― Preguntó llamando la atención de todos, acomodándose en la cama con pesadez mientras Andy le ayudaba a poner una almohada en su espalda, y ella le sonreía aún con cierta pereza después de tanto trabajo.

Acomodó su vista a la luz, que era bastante fuerte, y sintió todas las miradas en ella al verla moverse de su pesado sueño.

―Hola ― Saludó Jane, corriendo a sentarse junto a ella despúes de haber estado parada junto a la ventana ― ¿Cómo estás?

― Adormilada ― Respondió sonriendo, con una sensación de relajación que era simplemente genial, pero que no duró demasiado ― ¿Las chicas?, ¿Mis bebés?, ¿Están bien?

Se hubiera convertido en una máquina bombardeadora de preguntas si no la detenían, parecía que había dormido durante años y se acordaba de pocas cosas, por lo que quería saberlo todo lo antes posible.

― Tranquila ― Dijieron George y Andy, y Jane continuó hablando ― Ellas están abajo, con ellos, les diremos que suban a verte, nosotros las relevamos, seguro necesitan privacidad.

La mujer sonrió de manera maternal. Phoebe le devolvió el gesto y les susurró un "gracias", adornado de otra sonrisa. George le tendió la mano a su esposa y salieron del lugar, ambos pensando, sin saberlo, en Víctor Bennett.

― Te quiero ― Le dijo Andy y besó la frente de su amiga antes de irse.

― Yo también.

El chico salió rápidamente de ahí para irse a cualquier parte: no quería encontrarse con Prue. La chica lo tenía mal, trastornado y furioso todavía, y algo le decía que el detestable alemán con el que había tomado la ridícula decisión de casarce, tenía que estar por ahí solamente para molestar ¡Cuánto lo odiaba! Sobretodo porque era muy posible que ese imbécil tuviera todo lo necesario para hacer feliz a Prue, y él siguiera siendo un simple chico de escuela que no tenía donde caerse muerto.

Phoebe se relajó en su cama, dandose cuenta de que estaba todavía cansada y adolorida, esperando ansiosa a que llegaran sus hermanas a la habitación.

― "¿Qué hora será...?" ― Se dijo, y buscó con la mirada a ver si daba con un reloj, encontrándolo en el acto y sorprendiéndose de ver que eran casi las cuatro de la tarde.

Suspiró agotada, y se preguntó también cuanto tiempo más tendría que pasar acostada: llevaba meses sentada, acostada, recostada, y otras variaciones, cuando ella se caracterizaba por ser una persona activa y movediza, para nada sedentaria. Ahora se venía el proceso de bajar de peso otra vez después de haber subido casi doce kilos, y eso si que sería un desafio, considerando que tenía que cuidar a sus hijos y además, terminar el año escolar: estaba decidido que no iba a desertar, el año tendría que terminarlo a como diera lugar.

Se tocó el vientre, sintiendo extraño no tener el gran bulto que había cargado tanto tiempo, y aunque tardaría unas semanas más en volver a su tamaño original, se sentía mucho más liviana que antes, y era algo que agradecía infinitamente, no podía esperar para levantarse y poder saltar, correr, agacharse y poder verse los pies, en resumidas cuentas, dejar de ser una "ballena varada".

― ¡Hola! ― Gritó Paige, corriendo a verla, estaba contenta de que al fin estuviera despierta, pero Prue la sujetó de la chaqueta y la detuvo en seco.

― Sé delicada ― Le pidió antes de soltarla y verla caminar como la gente civilizada hasta su hermana mayor.

― ¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿Te duele algo?, ¿Ves borroso?, ¿Tienes...

― Calma, estoy bien ― Sonrió Phoebe, rodando los ojos ante lo dramática que podía ser Paige ― ¿No crees que exageras?

― ¡Exagerar! ― Se quejó Prue, mirando a Piper como en busca de apoyo moral ― Te vimos morir, ¿Crees que estamos exagerando?

― ¿Morir? ― Preguntó, recordando lo cansada que se había sentido, lo pesados que habían estado sus ojos, su salto en la mitad de la oscuridad mental, una voz...

― ¿No te acuerdas?

Phoebe frunció el ceño ante la pregunta de Piper, y miró con cara de "no entiendo nada", ¿Cómo que había muerto?...¿Podían ser más precisas?

― Pheebs, cariño, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? ― Le preguntó Prue, sentándose a su lado y poniendo su cabello detrás de su oreja, para despejar su visión.

― Yo... ― Murmuró, cerrando los ojos para pensar con más claridad ― Recuerdo que, la enfermera nos pidió a mi bebé, que Piper lo recibió y...luego me sentí cansada, muy cansada y oí que me preguntaste algo, yo te dije que estaba cansada y...desperté aquí.

Phoebe se quedó callada, buscando una respuesta en los rostros de sus hermanas, ¿Todo estaba bien?, ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿Los pequeños estaban bien?, ¿Por qué nadie decía nada?

Piper se mordió el labio, resopló y empezó a jugar con sus manos antes de decir algo.

― Tuviste...tuviste una hemorragia o eso nos dijeron la verdad, es que no sabemos más, no nos han dado detalles.

― Especial, insisto ― Comentó Paige, tratando de alivianar el ambiente, las caras agotadas de sus dos primeras hermanas mayores y la asustada y algo incrédula de la tercera de ellas.

Phoebe pensó autómaticamente en la persona que le había hablado durante ese tiempo. No recordaba qué le había dicho, ni siquiera había entendido una mísera palabra, pero sabía que la conocía de alguna parte, aunque decidió no decirle a nadie...no quería que la tomaran por loca o le hicieran preguntas que no podía responder.

― ¿Cómo están ellos? ― Preguntó en voz baja, aún distraída, agradeciendo el hecho de estar viva aún, aunque no en voz alta.

― Bien ― Sonrió Paige ― Son preciosos.

― ¿Alguna complicación?, ¿Algo? ― Insistió preocupada, recordando lo pequeños que eran, sobretodo el chico.

― Todo está bien, te lo prometo ― Le aseguró Piper, con una sonrisa confidente.

Phoebe trató de conformarse con esa respuesta, a sabiendas de que era imposible, pero asintió; si en algo era buena, era en fingir tranquilidad y de que no pasaba nada cuando en realidad pasaba todo.

― ¿Qué pasó allá adentro? ― Inquirió aún curiosa por saber más.

― Las...máquinas empezaron a sonar, tuvieron que reanimarte varias veces... ― Dijo Piper, guardando silencio al pronunciar lo de la renaminación, ¿Debía decirle a Phoebe sobre Víctor?, ¿Tenía que contarle que, precisamente su padre la había salvado de morir?

― Estuviste oficialmente muer...muerta un rato ― Continuó Prue tratando de evitar que Piper dijera algo con respecto a Víctor, pero también de ser fuerte y no llorar al decir eso último cubriendo su cara con sus manos y recordando de golpe todo el shock de emociones de la noche anterior, aquellas imagenes que jamás en su vida iba a poder borrar...a su hermanita pequeña en esas condiciones.

Paige miró al suelo con cierta incomodidad, ya que no había reparado en analizar al final del día, y ahora que todo estaba bien, tampoco quería hacerlo. Phoebe tocó las manos de Prue y las retiró como lo habían hecho con ella en la sala de reanimación en la madrugada.

― Estoy bien ahora ― Le dijo discipando unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

― Te amo.

Prue abrazó a Phoebe con fuerza besando su rostro, y las demás no quisieron quedarse afuera de eso y se unieron a los abrazos...podía ser cursi y empalagoso, pero haber visto a la persona que amas morir frente a tus ojos, y luego tenerla de vuelta, era algo que no se podía contar dos veces, menos en una familia en donde la muerte siempre tomaba a las personas amadas de manera desastroza.

― Estoy tan feliz de tener dos hermanas a las que amo tanto, y que aman a mí ― Les murmuró, haciendo que las tres comenzaran a intercambia miradas para saber quién eran las dos, y a cuál no estaba considerando en sus agradecimientos.

Phoebe comenzó a reírse al verlas mirarse con duda en los ojos y de Prue la regañó por ello.

― Acabas de casi morir, ¿Y te ríes?, ¿Qué pasa si te da otra hemorragia?

― Cierto, lo siento ― Se disculpó tranquilizándose― Pero no pude evitar reírme al verles las caras cuando dije "dos hermanas"; claro que las amo a las tres, solamente quería divertirme un poco.

― Eres odiosa ― Dijo Piper riendose despacio, Phoebe siempre sería Phoebe, pasara lo que pasara y eso, era lo que más amaba de ella.

― Lo sé ― Respondió con una sonrisa amplia y orgullosa, mientras Paige acercaba a llenarla de besos y abrazos otra vez.

― Tuve mucho miedo de perderte ― Le confesó cerrando los ojos, permitiéndose sentir el calor de su hermana junto a ella.

― No se iban a deshacer de mi tan fácil, mala hierba nunca muere.

Piper se apoyó contra la pared unos instantes y cerró los ojos, los párpados caían pesados y le ardían por el sueño. Prue estaba en las mismas condiciones, y ahora estaba buscando algunos calmantes para el dolor en sus cosas, necesitaba más reposo y correr, tirar patadas y no quedarse quieta, eran todo lo contrario.

Phoebe apoyó sus palmas sobre el colchón y se dio impulso para sentarse bien en la cama, luego giró su cuerpo y dejó sus piernas colgando, tanteando con sus dedos la escalerita para bajarse.

― ¿A dónde vas? ― Preguntó Paige.

― Abajo, a ver a los mellizos.

― No puedes hacer eso, te acaban de, ¿No te diste cuenta que estuviste muerta? ― Reaccinó Prue abriendo los ojos y haciéndola recostarse otra vez, casi agresivamente.

― Esperé nueve meses para poder verlos y ahora no me dejan ¿No te parece tonto? ― Refunfuñó mientras sentía como Prue guardaba las sábanas bajo el colchón para casi dejarla inmovilizada ― Ya, déjame ― Se quejó dándole unas palmaditas en las manos para que parara.

― No esperaste nueve meses, con suerte fueron cinco ― Le rebatió Paige después de sacar la cuenta desde el día en que se había enterado.

― Si juegas con eso, yo te digo que fueron diez ― Respondió sacándole la lengua.

― ¿Cómo diez? ― Intervino Piper, no era que le importara discutir tonterías, le bastaba con escuchar y reírse para sus adentros.

― Claro ― Respondió Phoebe, poniendo voz de doctora en alguna ciencia ― Cinco meses cada uno, te dan diez.

― ¡Ay Phoebe!, Solamente descansa un rato, ¿Quieres? ― Le pidió Prue rodando los ojos, inevitablemente feliz ― Yo voy a ir a dejar a las chicas a casa y regreso.

― ¿Vas a dejar a quienes a dónde? ― Preguntó Piper, cruzándose de brazos de inmediato y casi sin controlar su voz, alcanzando a no tornarla agresiva.

― A ustedes dos a casa, necesitan descansar, comer y dormir un poco ― Les respondió poniéndose de pie como una madre cuando da una órden inapelable.

― Oye, no quiero irme ― Se quejó Paige mirando a Piper.

― Yo tampoco.

― ¿Saben qué? ― Les dijo Prue, volteando a mirarlas, bastante cansada y sin ningún deseo de irritarse más ― Hagan lo que quieran, pero después no se quejen, y mañana es el último día que faltan, quiero que las dos vuelvan a clases el jueves por la mañana y se encarguen de resolver sus exámenes pendientes, ¿Claro?

Las dos hermanas se miraron con molestia, y Phoebe sonrió al ser libre de los reclamos de Prue por una vez.

― Voy abajo, y ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí, ¿Entendido? ― Le dijo Prue antes de salir de la habitación, al tiempo en que las otras rodaban los ojos, se quejaban y refunfuñaban en su contra por dictadora.

Sin duda Piper estaba enojada. Sentía que todo era nada más que una manipulación de su hermana para evitar que se viera con Víctor y nada más, aunque si se ponía más racional, sabía que ella tenía razón al sugerirles ir a casa y que no hacía nada más que sacrificarse en más horas sin dormir para que ellas si lo hicieran...el asunto la estaba trastornando más de lo que le gustaría.

Paige también estaba algo molesta, estaba harta de que la trataran como una niña pequeña para todo, aunque le hecho de que Prue hubiese enviado a Piper también a casa la hacía sentir mejor, y le hacía creer que el motivo no era tratarla como bebé, sino que era un trato igual para grandes y chicos.

― ¿Por qué no la acompañan?... ― Les sugirió Phoebe.

― ¿No quieres que nos quedemos contigo? ― Asumió Paige, haciendo un pucherito triste y restregando su cara contra el cabello de Pheebs como un perrito.

― Claro que sí tonta ― Le dijo ésta, sacándosela de encima entre risas ― Pero no quiero que se queden solos...digo, yo debería estar ahí ahora ― Agregó, con una mueca amarga.

― No te pongas así ― Le pidió Piper ― No es que no quieras...

― Como sea ― Suspiró, mirándolas de vuelta ― No quiero que estén solitos, a mi no me va a pasar nada.

― Ok ― Aceptó Paige con alegría, parecía disfrutar estar abajo ― ¡Vuelvo más tarde!

Paige salió corriendo del cuarto, despidiéndose con la mano y desapareciendo en el acto.

Piper se cruzó de brazos y mordisqueó sus labios, algo nerviosa...estaba a solas con Phoebe, tenía muchas preguntas que hacer, también preguntas que se hacía a sí misma, ¿Cómo le iba a explicar lo de su papá?

― Supongo que debe ser algo muy lindo esto de...de ser madre y también...también padre ― Suspiró. Hizo una breve pausa y soltó lo que tenía en la cabeza ― ¿Estás segura de que Hackett sabe que son suyos...?, este, tal vez, ¿Malinterpretó las cosas? ― Soltó de golpe, queriendo buscar una explicación a la actitud tan poco interesada del joven.

― ¿Qué...qué? ― Preguntó Phoebe algo desconcertada, ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese tema? Bueno, era obvio como...Piper debió haber estado pensando en eso durante horas.

― Digo, es que, Phoebe...― Volvió a suspirar, y comenzó a trenzarse el cabello como siempre que se ponía nerviosa ― Quiero creerte. De verdad quiero hacerlo pero, tienes que darte cuenta de que tengo razones para dudar y...él es un amor con Prue, es, algo como el novio perfecto...tu...tu historia no encaja en algunas cosas y...

Phoebe no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, y parecía que Piper se complicaba mucho entre sus balbuceos incoherentes, pero ella no iba a dejar que siguiera hablando sin saber.

― Espera, espera, quieres decir, ¿Le crees más a él que a tu hermana?, ¿Qué no te encaja?, ¿Qué quieres que te diga?, ¿O qué quieres que haga para que me creas? ― Le recriminó, y si no gritó fue porque estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir gritando después de tantos alaridos durante la madrugada.

― Phoebe... ― Dijo Piper, mordiéndose el labio y con el corazón en la boca, sabía que estaba hiriendo a su hermanita...pero, tenía dudas, tenía preguntas y tenía que hacerlas ― Siempre que te pregunto sales con verdades a medias, o mentiras piadosas y él...él siempre ha sido sincero, no ha fallado ni siquiera una vez como para desconfiar de él y...

Piper observó como cada palabra hería más el corazón de Phoebe y sus ojos comenzando a envidriarse por las lágrimas; se sentía terrible al decirle todo eso, más de lo que podía explicar con su tono confuso y tartamudeos.

― Quiero que me digas la verdad...sin tapujos, sin miedos, yo...quiero ayudarte ― Le pidió mirandola fijamente a los ojos, esperando una reacción.

Phoebe apretó los labios, pensando en responderle, pero se arrepintió, ¿Cómo se suponía que le explicaba a Piper TODA la verdad?, Ni siquiera lo había logrado asumir ella misma como para ir y contárselo a Piper así de fácil...además, ¿Qué pasaba si no le creía? Acaba de demostrarle que estaba confundida, de decirle que Hackett parecía inocente y...no podría soportar que ella no le creyera, decirle la verdad para que le contestara que no era cierto, ¿Y cómo iba a creerle?, Ella misma la había encontrado con Robert en el armario del gimnasio, todo el mundo decía que era Freebe, había quedado embarazada con catorce años, y era todo menos un ejemplo de persona...¿Quién podría creerle, por un minuto, que ella estaba diciendo la verdad? Nadie. Nadie que tuviese dos dedos de frente podría creerle, después de todas las veces que había dicho que saldría a estudiar y había vuelto borracha. Nadie le creería, y era su culpa...todo era su culpa.

Se giró mirando hacia la puerta y se acomodó en posición fetal, escondiendo su mano izquierda bajo la almohada y la otra sobre ella, mirando a otra parte y pensando en no pensar. Dolía menos.

Piper soltó el aire que no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo al ver el gesto de Phoebe, ¿Esa era su respuesta?, ¿Acaso siempre huía así de todo?...Se arrepintió de sus pensamientos de inmediato: ella no era la más adecuada para hablar de valor, en realidad, ni siquiera la más apropiada para exigir explicaciones cuando ella ocultaba tanto.

Se puso de pie, lista para salir de ahí, avergonzada por su actitud pero sedienta de información, de algo de que agarrarse para poder ayudar a su hermana...se sentía inútil y patética sin saber cómo hacer algo por ella, y no podía soportar saber que ahora mismo la ya no tan pequeña Phoebe estuviera llorando en silencio y negándose a mirarla...se preguntaba desde cuándo su relación con ella había terminado en eso, en peleas, gritos, llantos...cuando durante años habían sido las mejores amigas; apenas se llevaban por un año de edad, y durante mucho tiempo habían estado acompañadas en todo...ahora la sentía tan lejos...

Phoebe vio salir a Piper arrastrando los pies y afirmándose la cara con sus manos, parecía triste...estaba triste.

Después de un rato y de varios intentos de tranquilizarse, las ganas de ver a sus pequeños la asfixiaban; para alguien como ella, que nunca había tenido a su padre o madre que la arrullaran, alejaran al monstruo del closet o simplemente la esperara a las afueras del kínder con una sonrisa de orgullo, y que ni siquiera era digna de tener la confianza de su hermana, era realmente importante y necesario contar con amor incondicional, real y puro...y ese tipo de cariño solamente podían dárselo sus hijos.

― ¿Hijos? ― Suspiró en un susurro entre feliz y triste, la palabra sonaba linda, denotaba amor sin restricciones y llenaba su pecho de felicidad, aunque fuera momentánea...ellos no la odiarían, tampoco iban a juzgarla o dudar de su palabra ― Al menos de aquí a unos años... ― Pensó y se tapó la cara con las manos: estaba asustada, porque sentía que se quedaría sola muy pronto...más de lo que ya estaba...¿Por qué todos se iban?, ¿Por qué todo el mundo la dejaba? Porque no valía nada, esa era al respuesta: su padre la había dejado, su madre también, su abuela se había ido...y era cuestión de tiempo para que Piper y las demás también lo hicieran, y antes de poder darse cuenta, sus pequeños hijos también se darían cuenta de que ella era ese tipo de personas que no valían la pena...pero necesitaba verlos, tenerlos en sus brazos...eran lo único bueno que había salido de todo eso, y sin ellos, sinceramente no podría resistir un segundo más de toda esa tortura.

― No me interesa si me desangro entera ― Dijo en voz alta, como convenciéndose y algo incómoda por el silencio ― Me pondré de pie y voy a ir a verlos.

Mientras ella hablaba consigo misma y trataba de deshacerse de las ataduras artesanales que Prue había hecho con las sábanas, había alguien que acaba de entrar por la puerta de la habitación.

― Espera, no ― Le pidió Víctor agitando sus manos rápidamente ― Recuéstate, por favor ― Insistió sin que ésta mostrara signos de desistir ― Si quieres, yo puedo ayudarte a verlos.

Sin duda, eso último llamó su atención profundamente y no tardó en preguntar.

― ¿Cómo?

― Diré que los suban, para que puedan comer... ― Le respondió, algo atontado al verla despierta, conversando con él y tan decidida...al menos eso podía recordar de ella, las pocas veces que la había podido ver cuando era pequeña, siempre había demostrado determinación para alcanzar cualquier cosa.

Phoebe sintió algo extraño en el aire, sin tener claro qué, pero la persona frente a ella le parecía confiable y con toda la calma del mundo se reacomodó en su cama.

― Oh, gracias, doctor...

Se quedó callada, esperando a que le respondiera su apellido o nombre para llamarlo, pero él parecía estar perdido en sus propios pensamientos, en cualquier otra parte menos ahí.

Víctor reprimía las ganas de decirle palabras como "hija", "te amo", "abrázame", de pedirle que le permitiera ser parte de su vida una vez más...de la suya y la de sus hermanas, también de la de sus nietos...tenía que asumir que todavía le dolía saber que era abuelo, sobretodo por parte de Phoebe...de su pequeñita, y que le costaba analizar todo el contexto en que estaban envueltos ahora, pero si tenía clara una cosa, era que a pesar de todo, amaba a sus hijas y quería lo mejor para ellas...Notó que la niña parecía no reconocerlo, lo cual era entre bueno y malo: bueno porque podía acercarse sin que lo odiara, malo porque lo más probable era que hubieran decidido no decirle nada de él...y quizás, era mejor no tener un padre que tenerlo a él ahí, en eso podía estar de acuerdo con cualquiera.

― Tengo que irme ― Dijo en voz alta, interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ambos ― Si te sientes mal o si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme.

― Claro pero...

Phoebe no alcanzó a decir la oración entera cuando el misterioso hombre había desaparecido de su vista y dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

―Su…nombre… ― Murmuró, sintiéndose algo extraña y frustrada al no saber identificar la razón de un nudo en el estómago, que no parecía tener que ver con Hackett o alguna otra cosa que le quitase el sueño.

Abajo en las incubadoras, Paige seguía embelesada con sus sobrinos, mientras que Prue y sobretodo Piper, cabeceaban al estar desfalleciendo del sueño.

― Hola ― Susurró Hackett al llegar, tomando a Prue de la cintura e intentando besarla en los labios, pero ella puso su mejilla.

― Hola ― Sonrió, solamente por educación ― ¿Qué haces aquí?

― Vine a ver cómo estabas, tú y las demás ― Agregó, saludando a Piper y Paige con la mano.

Piper le dedicó una mirada de curiosidad, esperando a ver algún tipo de reacción de su parte hacia los pequeños, pero se decepcionó al notar que ni siquiera bajó su vista a mirarlos, parecía más divertido mirando su escuálida figura sin tener la decencia de disimular, aunque no era tan tonto, ya que ella lo observaba desde el reflejo de un espejo y las demás no lo estaban mirando...¿Quién era Hackett en realidad?...No podía juzgarlo por mirarla, lo más probable es que estuviese pensando en lo horrible que era y en lo gorda que era, pero esa frialdad que le dedicaba a su propia sangre la hacía dudar, ¿Qué pasaba realmente entre Phoebe y Hackett? Había gato encerrado, definitivamente, en una caja bajo siete llaves.

― ¿Los viste? ― Le preguntó Prue con orgullo, logrando que el chico dejara de mirar a Piper y que ésta se sintiera un poco menos acosada, dirigiendo su atención a los hijos que no le importaban.

― Eh, claro ― Sonrió con falsedad ― Están lindos, son muy lindos.

― Chicas, con permiso ― Anunció el doctor amable del día anterior, que había aparecido otra vez.

― Hola ― Saludaron en general.

― Les traigo noticias ― Anunció ― Si todo sale como se había previsto, en diez minutos vamos a subir a estos angelitos donde su madre para que sean alimentados como se debe y no con más fórmulas ahora que supe que ya despertó.

― Esa es una gran noticia ― Celebró Prue, pensando en lo feliz que se pondría Phoebe al verlos, consciente de lo culpable que se sentía al no poder estar ahí abajo con ellos.

― Creo que habría que ir a avisarle a Phoebe ― Sugirió Piper, con otro plan en mente ― Eh, ¿Podrías, Hackett? ― Dijo de manera no muy convencida, ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto, o estaría metiendo la pata? ― Aunque...si, si quieres quedarte un rato más abajo puedo ir yo, sin problemas.

Con todo eso, Piper estaba esperando ver una reacción en él; quería ver si prefería subir o si decidía quedarse con los niños un tiempo más, ahora que al fin los había visto...quizás no tenía una conección con ellos al haber sido Phoebe la que los había gestado sin tener contacto con Hackett durante mucho tiempo, pero tal vés al verlos ahora ahí, le hicieran cambiar su comportamiento frente a su paternidad.

― Yo voy, no te preocupes.

Piper asintió decepcionada y enojada tanto consigo misma como con Hackett, el muy idiota parecía no reaccionar frente a nada...no merecía a su hermana, tampoco a sus sobrinos, no merecía nada...y tenía el descaro de ir y besar a Prue delante de su propia descendencia.

Hackett subió las escaleras saltándose escalones para llegar más rápido y tener un poco de tiempo a solas con Phoebe y aunque no era un físico culturista, se acercaba bastante a ello y parecía ser bastante fuerte, ágil y veloz.

― Hola ― Saludó sin siquiera jadear después de su carrera, sentándose en el borde de la cama de Phoebe como si fueran íntimos amigos y besando su frente con ternura falsa.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Semigritó, tapándose por inercia y mirándolo con una mezcla de odio y terror, ¿Qué hacía arriba?, ¿Dónde estaban las demás?, ¿Por qué demonios Piper no aparecía en esos momentos para comprobar que tipo de persona era el novio de Prudence?

Él se levantó de la cama al sentir que ya la había asustado, y se puso a caminar por la habitación deliberadamente.

― Vine a decirte que van a subir a tus monstruitos en un par de minutos más, y que hay un masaje...

Hackett se acercó nuevamente a ella, viéndola retirarse y apoyar su cuerpo contra la pared, tratando de alejarse de él sin tener mucho éxito, ahora más que nunca maldecía que fuera tan complicado bajarse de esa camilla. Phoebe se afirmó de las sábanas, e ignoró el dolor que todavía tenía en su resentido y sobreexigido cuerpo, sabiendo que era inútil, que no podía hacer nada contra él, por mucho que quisiera; él era más grande, más fuerte, y estaba en su total capacidad física, ella...ella era una inofensiva oveja siendo asechada por un lobo sicópata.

Hackett sonrió y también se aproximó a la pared, apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de Phoebe amigablemente, a su estilo. Ella tembló al sentir sus manos haciendo presión alrededor de sus hombros, y sintió que su cuerpo se envolvía en vergüenza al emitir un leve quejido por el pánico que estaba sintiendo; sus manos y pies estaban poniéndose frios, su cabeza no registraba nada más que miedo y su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido como siempre que tenía a ese hombre cerca.

― Y sirve para hacer que la leche suba... ― Le sugirió, contento por tener el control de la situación otra vez...él era Hackett Harder, él venía de una familia en donde el "No puedo" no existía, en donde él siempre tenía lo que quería, y ninguna mocosa iba a burlarse de él; se lo había demostrado durante esa fiesta...se lo probaría de nuevo, apenas le diese la oportunidad ― Si quieres puedo hacerte uno... ― Continuó, acercando su rostro al de Phoebe, besandola en la comisura de los labios.

― ¡Eres un cerdo! ― Gritó empujándolo y pegando puñetazos al aire, viéndolo alejarse de ella entre risitas de victoria moral, mientras ella temblaba como un animalito asustado ― ¿No te cansas de molestarme?, ¡Cuál, cuál, cuál es tu problema!

Se sentía tan indefensa como el domingo en la sala de su casa, y las ganas de vomitar la tenían aturdida: él le daba asco, y haber sentido sus labios contra los suyos le daban más deseos de meter la cabeza a un balde con desinfectante...o su cuerpo entero. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba ahora más que nunca, y no había nadie que le creyera...ese tipo era un monstruo, y ella era la única que lo veía así, ¿Qué podía hacer contra su juego? Tenía que tratar de demostrar calma, serenidad, de hacerse respetar aunque fuera un poquitito...al fin y al cabo, no podría hacerle nada en un hospital, lleno de gente, de testigos...¿Cierto?

Hackett se sobó la mejilla en donde había recibido un golpe de Phoebe, el cual solamente alcanzó a rozarlo, lo cual era bueno: no tendría que darle explicaciones a nadie, menos a Prue, de por qué tenía un moretón en la cara.

― Tú ― Le respondió como si fuera obvio ― Haz jugado conmigo demasiado tiempo, y fuiste tan estúpida como para quedarte embarazada...¿Crees que es muy gracioso? ― Recriminó, a segundos de perder la paciencia con ella.

― ¿Ahora admites lo que hiciste? ― Le preguntó sin dejarse amedrantar más, dentro de lo posible.

― Es cosa de verlos ― Dijo con una sonrisa, no era que sintiera algo por los pequeños, era simplemente el orgullo de un macho que sabe que ha marcado el territorio ― Mi genética es fuerte.

― ¿Qué pretendes, ser su padre?

Phoebe preguntó con un hilo de voz, esperando un no por respuesta, rezando porque se negara...no podría soportar el hecho de tener que compartir a sus hijos con él, no confiaba en él...no quería ni siquiera pensar qué sería para esas criaturas estar un rato a solas con su padre...jamás iba a permitir algo así, menos a su hija.

― Por supuesto que no, son tu problema, tu te embarazaste sin preguntarme, ahora no me metas en tus decisiones.

― ¡Llegamos mamá! ― Saludó Paige, quien venía gritando su saludo desde afuera y ahora corría junto a ella, mientras Prue venía acompañando a dos enfermeras con dos cajitas, y Piper apenas lograba arrastras los pies.

― Hola ― Saludó Phoebe casi muda, adoptando una posición más natural e ignorando nuevamente a Hackett, observando a los pequeños que apenas había podido ver más de unos minutos, aunque desde su posición apenas los podía ver bien.

― El primero va a ser el niño ― Dijo la enfermera, haciendo que Phoebe se semisentara para que lo recibiera en brazos― Tu hija puede quedarse, pero él va a tener que volver a bajar.

― ¿Por qué? ― Preguntó preocupada, sintiendo una presión y un nudo en el estómago.

― No te alarmes ― Le sonrió la mujer ― Mañana podrá salir de la incubadora, es para cuidarlo un poco más.

― ¿Mañana? ― Balbuceó, y por una cosa de curiosidad miró a Hackett, quien parecía entretenido mirando cualquier cosa, sin ponerle el mínimo interés a los que eran sus hijos, sin importarle el hecho de verlos tan pequeños e incluso conectados a algunas cosas...sintió odio otra vez, ninguno de los niños merecían esa indiferencia.

― Sí ― Insistió la mujer ― Ahora, necesito que te descubras el pecho...

Phoebe sintió un escalofrío que la recorrió completa, y miró a Hackett, quien seguía entretenido mirando por la ventana.

― Prue ― Interrumpió ― ¿Podrías ..podrías ser tan amable de pedirle a tu novio que se vaya?, No es para nada agradable andar mostrándole tu intimidad a todo el mundo.

― Claro, ¿Pero no pudiste decir lo mismo de una manera más amable? ― Se quejó rodando los ojos y suspirando con pesadez.

― No te preocupes, está bien ― Sonrió Hackett, besando a Prue con pasión, solamente para hacer que Phoebe se retorciera, sin saber que lograba el mismo efecto en Piper ― Vengo más tarde, ahora que ya está todo bien, voy a revisar algunos documentos para la universidad.

― Gracias por todo ― Dijo Prue despidiéndose y dándole un beso más suave, casi un roce de labios nada más.

― ¿No puedes irte ya? ― Insistió Phoebe, recibiendo una mirada molesta de su hermana más grande.

Hackett fingió una mueca afligida por su trato, causando el efecto esperado en Prue y Paige, además de una duda en Piper, y le guiñó el ojo a Phoebe antes de irse.

Prue estaba bastante molesta por la actitud de Phoebe, pero de verdad no tenía energías como para discutir...seguía cansada, demasiado como para empezar un griterio ahora, por lo que no le dijo nada. Piper se sentía triste y enojada consigo misma, acaparando la culpa de todo lo que le estaba pasando a su hermana sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por ayudar. Paige, por su parte, no entendía qué le había dado a todo el mundo por gritar y tratar mal a los demás ese día.

La enfermera se encargó de enseñarle a Phoebe como sostener su seno y luego a apoyar a su bebé entre sus brazos; la joven madre estaba hecha pura decepción, ya que no tenía tiempo para conocerlo ni jugar con él, debido a que tenía que volver a la incubadora lo antes posible.

― Ya, ya, no llores mi amorcito ― Pidió al oír que el niño se quejaba al ser tomado en brazos por alguien que no era ella ― Aquí está tu mamá ― Le dijo entre lágrimas silenciosas de emoción, al mismo tiempo en que su corazón pegaba un vuelco al recibirlo entre sus brazos, esta vez más consciente ― Aquí está tu mami...aquí está...ahora, y siempre...para ti y para tu hermanita, para toda la vida.

Besó la frentecita de su pequeño, y puso su palma sobre la suya, resintiendo que fuera tan pequeñita por culpa de ella. El niño enroscó su manita en el dedo de su madre, lo que la hizo reir nerviosa; le costaba creer que esos dos seres humanos fueran suyos, que hubieran nacido de su ser…se le hacía difícil imaginar que había tenido a dos personas dentro de su vientre y que ahora estuvieran junto a ella, como si nada…parecía estar viviendo la historia de otra persona, viendo una película…no lograba creer que ella era la madre de esas criaturas, y que cuando ella fuera a casa no volvería con una revista o un par de cuadernos, sino que con dos nuevas personas que nunca dejarían de ser parte de su vida.

Sintió entonces como su bebé comenzaba a intentar comer, y sonrió abiertamente al notar que no le estaba costando lograrlo.

― Muy bien ― La felicitó una de las enfermeras.

Phoebe sostuvo a su bebé con orgullo y aprovechó de fijarse en él un poco más mientras duraba la comida; parecía más pequeño que cuando había nacido, posiblemente porque ahora estaba con mucha ropa encima y los mitones, todo lo que había elegido apenas la noche anterior para dejar listo para la fecha real del parto.

Estaba aún colorado, bastante arrugadito y tenía la nariz un poco aplastada, pero sabía que en pocos días iba a volver a la normalidad, al igual que los ojitos hinchados.

El bebé abrió los ojos con pereza y la miró, tratando de seguir el sonido de la voz de su madre, quien susurraba una canción que solía cantarles durante su embarazo y fue ahí cuando Phoebe terminó de enamorarse del pequeño que tenía arrullado entre sus brazos: esa mirada sería algo que no iba a olvidar jamás en toda su vida, y ni siquiera le importó que compartiese el color de ojos de su padre...para ella era algo totalmente diferente, distintos, especiales...no se comparaban para nada con la horrible y burlesca mirada que la torturaba cada vez que podía...ésta era una persona distinta, una personita que era su responsabilidad, a la que amaba más que nada en el mundo...no podía imaginarse estar sin él y pensaba en unos meses atrás, cuando descubrió aterrorizada que ese día iba a llegar...cuando tantos miedos pasaron por su mente, y aunque todas esas dudas seguían atormentándola, había algo más grande que eso ahora ocupando su corazón y eso, era amor: amor genuino, real, del sincero, uno que podía superar cualquier cosa, incluso la otra mitad de su ADN.

Piper se sentó en una sillita a mirar la dulce escena y apoyó su espalda contra la pared, tratando de afirmarse; sentía náuseas de haber comido "tanto", y un revoltijo en el estómago al todavía no haber superado el choque de información que había recibido hace tan poco...había tenido a toda la familia reunida unos instantes, y nadie había hecho o dicho nada...parecía que Phoebe no tenía intenciones de arreglar las cosas con Hackett, y todo indicaba que a él no le interesaba ser responsable con Phoebe...todo era un desastre.

Prue se fijaba atentamente en cada paso y movimiento de todo el mundo, haciendo preguntas minuto por medio, las cuales eran contestadas con paciencia de parte de las profesionales: quería memorizarlo todo, todo para hacer las cosas lo más perfectas posible al llegar a casa después de eso, casi no se daba tiempo para fijarse en los suaves movimientos de su sobrinita junto a ella, la cual estaba siendo mimada por Paige, quien sonreía ahora que la había visto abrir los ojos de par en par.

― ¡Tiene ojos verdes! ― Exclamó, a segundos de crear una danza de felicidad.

Las chicas se voltearon a mirarla, a comprobar lo que estaba diciendo.

― Pero, ¿Pueden cambiar con el tiempo, no? ― Preguntó Phoebe ahora un poco más alarmada..los dos tenían los ojos de Hackett...

― Algunos cambian, otros no ― Respondió la mujer.

La orgullosa madre sopló para despejar su rostro de un poco de cabello ahora que tenía sus manos ocupadas en su bebé, y no se complicó más al respecto: si sus ojitos permanecían verdes, daba lo mismo...siempre podrían ser atribuídos a los ojos verdes de Prue cuando preguntaran por qué no tenían los ojos cafés como ella, y al fin de cuentas, nada haría que ella no los quisiera...un color de ojos, de piel o de cabello ni un padre, tampoco un tiempo inapropiado para ser mamá: todos y cada uno de los sacrificios habían valido la pena, y lo seguirían valiendo.

Después de un rato, el bebé retiró su boca del pecho de Phoebe y se removió un poco en sus brazos, indicándole que ya estaba satisfecho.

― Creo que ya terminó de comer ― Le explicó la enfermera, recogiendo al niño de los brazos de su madre ― Ahora hay que pasearlo para que suelte los gases.

― ¿Puedo? ― Preguntó Paige con los ojos brillantes, dando saltitos y aplaudiendo despacio, para no hacer ruído.

La mujer le sonrió y se acercó a ella, y a pocos segundos de entregárselo, Phoebe interrumpió.

― ¡No!

Los presentes se voltearon a mirarla con cara de asustadas, pensando en que si le había pasado algo. Ella puso cara de culpabilidad y tragó antes de seguir hablando, avergonzada por el instinto sobreprotector y aprensivo que estaba teniendo.

― Quiero decir, ¿Y...y si se le cae?, Paige es pequeña y...

― Jamás imaginé verte así de histérica ― Bromeó Prue, bastante satisfecha al ver que Phoebe se estaba poniendo a la altura de la situación y actuando como una persona responsable ― Pero tranquila, Paige sabe lo que hace.

― Tienes razón ― Secundó aún nerviosa, y su corazón dio un brinco cuando vio a su hermana menor recibir a su hijo ― La cabecita, la cabecita ― Repitió estirando sus brazos como para acomodarlo a la distancia, mientras Paige sonreía y lo ponía sobre su pecho, emocionada por aquél contacto.

― Está cerrando los ojitos ― Exclamó contenta ― Es tan lindo...

Mientras Paige daba vueltas con el bebé por el cuarto, la enfermera le daba a Phoebe algunos tips de lactancia que Prue y Piper trataban de memorizar y apuntar, ya que ella parecía mucho más pendiente de que a Paige no se le fuera a caer el bebé o lo tomara de manera inapropiada y él no tardó mucho tiempo en estar listo para volver a bajar.

― Ya, hay que volver a ponerlo aquí ― Dijo la enfermera, recibiéndo el bebé de los brazos de Paige, quien tenía una mueca de disgusto por no haber podido tenerlo cerca mucho tiempo.

Phoebe besó a su hijito con una puchero triste y estiró sus brazos, como tratando de evitar que se lo llavaran otra vez, furiosa por no poder ir y acompañarlo...ya lo había tenido en sus brazos, lo había alimentado, había empezado a formar un lazo fuera del vientre e iban y los separaban como si nada.

― Chicas ― Dijo tratando de desarmar su cara triste― Yo...ella y yo ― Explicó, refiriéndose a su otra bebé ― Vamos a estar bien juntas, ¿Podrían estar ustedes con él hasta que pueda salir?...Yo no podré bajar y...no quiero que esté solo... ― Pidió cerrando los ojos con una mueca amarga que no trató de disimular.

― Por supuesto Pheebs, lo que menos va a faltarle a estos angelitos es el amor de su familia ― Le aseguró Prue besándola antes de salir junto a sus hemanas.

Phoebe sonrió, consciente de que eso era cierto, pero no podía evitar sentir tristeza al ver que la mujer que había llegado segundos después de que Hackett se hubiese ido, tuviera el doble de su edad, un niño robusto y grande junto a ella quien estaba siendo cargado por los brazos de su orgulloso y feliz padre...mientras que el padre de los suyos estaba también ahí y no le importaba en absoluto el destino de sus descendencia.

Suspiró con desgano, alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se concentró en tratar de repetir las instrucciones que siguió con el primer bebé, ahora para el segundo y con la menor cantidad de ayuda, pues en unos días más tendría que hacerlo sola. Sola.

El resto de la familia Halliwell iba bajando por la escalera, ya que el ascensor estaba repleto y con suerte había podido pasar la incubadora.

― Paige, creo que ya lo has visto todo y no te has perdido de ningún detalle, como querías ― Le recordó Prue ― Pero, lo mejor ahora es que te vayas a casa, te duches, tomes uno o dos cuadernos, almuerces donde los Trudeau y estudies para los exámenes que vienen...la que dio a luz es Phoebe, no tú, y no tenemos ninguna excusa para aplazar tus exámenes, y aplazar los de Phoebe ya va a ser un problema con la directora ahí para molestarnos.

― Pero... ― Comenzó, mirando a Piper por apoyo.

― Creo que Prue tiene razón ― Le sugirió, acomodando su cabello detrás de su oreja ― Te prometo que no vas a perderte de nada, pero necesitas descansar un poco...mañana te quedas en casa, te preparas para los exámenes que te has perdido, y en unos pocos días Phoebe y los bebés estarán en casa otra vez, saldremos de vacaciones el viernes, ¿Puedes hacer ese esfuerzo?

Piper usó su mejor tono de comprensibidad, mientras que Paige parecía poco convencida, a decir verdad, entendía todo lo que le decían y encontraba que tenían razón, pero no quería irse.

― Pero...

― Por favor ― Le pidió Prue, haciendo un puchero juguetón, queriendo verse un poco menos rídiga y más flexible.

― ¡Ay demonios!, De acuerdo ― Accedió, resoplando y cruzándose de brazos, a dos segundos de que Piper al corrigiera por blasfemar ― PERO, sería hora de que les pongamos un nombre, no se me hace para nada lindo decir "los bebés", "la niña" y "el niño".

Piper y Prue rieron, y entre bromas cortas la acompañaron a tomar el autobús: ninguna de sus hermanas mayores quizo dejar a la otra en el hospital, ambas por miedo a sus reacciones respecto a Víctor.

Phoebe afirmó la cabecita de su hija con sumo cuidado, la cual acaba de ser depositada en sus brazos, y pudo sentir que ésta pesaba más y era un poco más inquieta que su hermano, y que a diferencia de éste se estaba demorando más en encontrar su pezón, lo cual le estaba preocupando.

― Es natural ― Le aseguró el médico con el que había hablado horas antes, parado desde la puerta ― A veces pasa que tardan un poco.

Víctor entró a la habitación, todavía sin saber por qué se arriesgaba tanto, pero si podía estar cerca de su hija durante unas horas aunque fuera, las iba a aprovechar al máximo.

Phoebe reafirmó su innata confianza en él, y le permitió acercarse hasta sentarse junto a ella y a su pequeña hija, y ninguno dijo nada hasta que el médico rompió el silencio después de un rato.

― ¿Ves? ― Le dijo él, aún algo cohibido, haciéndola sonreir al notar que la pequeña había comenzando a comer.

― Gracias ― Sonrió sinceramente, fijándose en que la cabecita de su niña estuviese bien sujetada y que no fuera a ahogarse con su pecho, por lo que lo sostenía con la otra mano ― Si no fuera por usted, seguría esperando por saber como están, quien sabe, hasta el año que viene.

― No es nada ― Le dijo Víctor ― Es un gusto haberte ayudado, estaré por aquí estos días, en lo que pueda ayudarte, dímelo.

― ¿Por qué hace esto? ― Le preguntó curiosa, mirándolo detenidamenta a los ojos, buscando algo en ellos, repasando sus facciones, pero no podía llegar demasiado lejos con la máscarilla que tapaba su nariz y boca.

― Hace muchos años...perdí a una hija, hoy tendría tu edad ― Le explicó con tristeza, sabiendo que no estaba mintiendo del todo, solamente omitiendo información ― Me recuerdas mucho a ella, eso...eso es todo.

― Lo siento ― Se disculpó Phoebe, haciendo una mueca de comprensión, ella tenía claro qué era perder a una persona amada, y ahora como madre, el sólo hecho de imaginarse perdiendo a uno de sus hijos le hacía sentir una sensación vacía...y estaba segura de que no quería vivir esa experiencia, no como ese pobre hombre.

Víctor sintió como las ganas de llorar hacían amago de su ser, y al notar que estaba a pocos segundos de confesarle quien era, decidió que era hora de irse...pronto llegaría el momento de pasear a la bebé, y si le pedían que la tomara en brazos, sería su fin...no podría despedirse de su nieta así de fácil.

― Tengo que bajar, nos vemos pronto ― Dijo, y se puso de pie rápidamente para irse, pero la voz suave y algo infantil de Phoebe lo hizo detenerse.

― ¿Por qué se produjo el parto prematuro?

Esa pregunta la había tenido en la cabeza durante horas, necesitaba saber qué había hecho mal...por qué todos los cuidados que había tomado no habían funcionado y evitado eso; tenía claro que los primeros tres meses, cuando no tenía idea, no había sido la mejor madre del mundo, pero de ahí en adelante había exagerado en el cuidado de su embarazo, al punto de tratar de revertir la falta de cuidados al comienzo de éste...y aún así no había sido capaz de aguantar unos días más.

― No lo sé... ― Respondió sin voltear, afirmado de la puerta para darse fuerzas ― Hay factores...

― ¿Como...?

― Tu edad ― Sonrió con calidez, volteándose a mirarla esta vez ― Tu peso se considera bajo, el hecho de que fueran mellizos, alguna enfermedad durante tu embarazo no controlada, como una eclampsia o estres post trauma o...

― ¿Estrés post trauma?

El doctor no había nombrado nada que ella no supiera, hasta eso último, ¿Estrés? Había tenido bastante, ¿Trauma?, ¿No le bastaba lo de Hackett?

― En general, es después de haber perdido a un familiar cercano, algo laboral, una violación, cambio de casa, problemas con la familia...a veces se liga con la hiperemisis gravídica... ― Le explicó, desviando su vista hacia la ventana.

― O sea, es mi culpa.

La chica sonrió para si misma, confirmando lo que tenía claro : todo era culpa suya ¿Muerte de un familiar? La abuela, ¿Por qué? Porque ella no había sido lo suficientemente buena cuidándola...si tan sólo hubiese sido más atenta, más buena, una mejor persona...nunca la había podido hacer sentir orgullosa y quizás, si lo hubiese hecho, posiblemente su corazón hubiese podido resistir más y ahora estaría con vida ¿Una violac...? Ella le había dado todas las facilidades a Hackett para que tuviera la oportunidad de lastimarla porque si ni siquiera se apreciaba ni cuidaba ella misma ¿Cómo esperaba que nunca le pasara algo asi?...una chica inconsciente, sola, provocativa, lejos de casa y en un lugar de mala muerte... ¿Problemas en casa? Ella era el problema oficial en la casa, siempre desencadenaba en...problemas, que envolvían a las personas que amaba, todo por su irresponsabilidad, por su falta de carácter y le aterraba de sobre manera que las próximas victimas de sí misma fueran sus propios hijos.

― No ― Le aseguró Víctor categóricamente al verla cambiar su semblante a uno triste y melancólico ― Podría pasarle a cualquiera.

― "Pero me pasó a mí" ― Pensó Phoebe ― ¿Si hubiera sido una cesárea...algo hubiera cambiado?

― No ― Le aseguró, pensando en que posiblemente con una cesárea también hubiese tenido una hemorragia, ya que no dependía del tipo de parto, sino de su cuerpo ― Tengo que irme.

Dicho esto último, Víctor salió de la habitación sin darle oportunidad a Phoebe de hacerlo regresar.

― Adiós... ― Se despidió, sin que él alcanzara a oírla y volviendo a enfocarse en su bebé, quien comía como si jamás en su vida lo hubiese hecho, lo que le producía gracia. Estaba muy contenta de tenerla junto a ella...y por unas horas simplemente serían ellas dos juntas creando ese lazo especial que nadie en la vida podría separar.

Abajo, en neonatología, Piper y Prue llevaban varias horas cuidando de su sobrino y dormitando una sobre el hombro de la otra, hasta que la voz de Hackett las despertó de su letargo.

El extrangero disfrutaba más que nunca ese día, no solía pasar mucho tiempo visitando a Prue a menos que fuera para salir con ella y tratar de hacerla ceder...cosa que jamás funcionaba, incluso había probado ponerle algo en su bebida un par de veces, pero ella era mucho más inteligente que su hermana menor, y sabía muy bien como cuidarse...no confiaba en botellas abiertas, ni tomaba nada si ella no vigilaba el vaso durante todo el tiempo; era una niña buena, pero no era ese el tipo de niñas que a él le gustaban...esa era la razón por la que le llamaba tanto la atención, porque le parecía un desafío interesante de concretar...Y aunque la paciencia se le había estado acabando, con el asunto del matrimonio y su buena voluntad, tendría a la chica en bandeja de plata en pocos días...y si eso no funcionaba, no importaba: tenía tiempo. Estaba disfrutando cada contacto con Phoebe, cada humillación, cada lágrima, quejido o mueca de su parte, y si eso duraba un tiempo, podría esperar a Prue...aunque si se cansaba, no dudaría en tomar el sartén por el mango y terminar su "misión" de una vez, ya fuera por las buenas o por las malas.

― Piper ― Balbuceó Prue después de los típicos saludos, restregándose los ojos y bostezando ― Llevas aquí muchas horas, van a ser las siete, ve a casa, cámbiate, come algo, duerme un poco.

― No ― Aseguró: no quería dejar de observar y vigilar a Hackett, necesitaba que todo hilara, necesitaba entender qué estaba pasando en todo ese circo.

― Entonces al menos, ve a comer algo, luego me relevas.

Prue parecía decicida a hacerla irse, y Piper lo pensó: irse a casa no era una opción que iba a tomar, y dejar a Prue sola...¿Qué pasaría si su papá bajaba?...Aunque por otro lado, irse a "comer" sola era una idea buena, nadie la iba a vigilar y moverse un poco por el hospital, podía propiciar un encuentro con Víctor.

― De acuerdo.

Se levantó despacio para no marearse, y pasó junto a Hackett sin mirarlo, pensando en que ya sería el momento de ir y preguntarle directamente qué pasaba por su cabeza, pero no todavía, era demasiado pronto aún.

― ¿Cómo estás? ― Preguntó Hackett, poniéndose detrás de Prue, abrazándola y estrechando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

― No lo sé... ― Suspiró, dejándose reposar sobre su pecho, mirando hacia adelante, enternecida todavía y dejando que su sobrinito enroscara su manita en la suya.

― ¿Quieres contarme? ― Le susurró al oído, mordisqueándo su oreja con fingida dulzura, y también fingido interés en el asunto.

Prue se mordió el labio e hizo un ademán de acomodar su cabello tras su oreja para que Hackett dejase de besarla, no era el momento para tenerlo en esa actitud...aunque podía aprovechar que no había nadie más que él para hablar un poco, a ver si desahogaba.

― Es...es mi papá... ― Confesó, cerrando los ojos con rabia, apretando los dientes ― Está aquí, en el hospital, atendió durante el parto de Phoebe y... ― Apretó los párpados consumida por la desesperación, por estar aburrida de tener que ser fuerte, por haberse aguantado todo el día su mal humor y no haber podido expresar sus sentimientos, como siempre ― ¿Qué quiere Hackett?, ¿Por qué volvió?

Hackett rodó los ojos cuando la sintió esconderse en su pecho y comenzar a llorar, palmeando su espalda a ver si servía de algo para que se quedara tranquila; odiaba tener que ser su pañuelo de lágrimas o fingir que le interesaba, aunque el hecho de que el famoso padre de las chicas estuviera de vuelta podría tener cierto sabor interesante en todo eso, por lo que trataría de sacarle información a Prue, sobretodo si es que Phoebe sabía algo...lo más probable era que no, y si no sabía, era un arma perfecta para utilizar más tarde.

Phoebe estaba tendida sobre su costado, dejandole casi todo el espacio de la cama a su pequeña, quien dormía desentendida del mundo mientras su madre vigilaba su sueño y se mentalizaba en no dormirse para asegurarse de que no dejase de respirar, se fuera a caer de la cama, o en su defecto, que ella misma la aplastara.

Su pequeña princesita estaba a su lado derecho y era tan chiquitita...le daba miedo tomarla o tocarla…y lloró de alegría, de miedo, de emoción…tanto ella como quien la esperaba abajo, eran ahora responsabilidad suya, si les pasaba algo sería solamente por culpa de ella… ¿Cómo iba a poder salvarlos de un mundo tan horrible y lleno de maldad como en el que estaban? Partiendo por su propio padre, la sociedad era un asco, pero estaba muy agradecida de poder tener a sus hijos fuertes y sanos siendo amados por su familia. Durante las citas al médico había podido ver como una chica del grado de Prue había dejado el año y se había puesto a trabajar para mantener a su hijo, cosa que ella gracias a la vida no tenía que hacer y, por otro lado, el bebé de esa chica había nacido con una malformación en el labio…ella había tenido hijos más joven, por partida doble y ambos estaban completamente sanos, un par de horas en una incubadora no era nada en comparación a todo lo horrible que les pudo haber pasado.

― Eres preciosa ― Le sonrió, acariciando su carita, viéndola descansar en un sueño plácido, profundo y que le llegaba a dar envidia. Parecía tan tranquila, tan inconsciente de todo...solamente estaba ahí: existía. Era. Respiraba. No había nada más...era feliz, y esperaba que pudiera prolongar esa felicidad para toda su vida, aunque sabía bien que jamás podría protegerla de todo.

― Te ves feliz ― Le dijo Hackett, quien acaba de entrar después de haberse desecho de la llorona de Prue.

― Claro ― Le sonrió, por una cosa de inercia, cambiando su expresión y tono apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con él ― ¿Qué quieres? ― Dijo algo asustada, y furiosa por tenerlo ahí; ahora no le daba solamente miedo que le hiciera daño a sus hermanas, ahora que ambos niños estaban fuera de ella, sería mucho más difícil protegerlos de la retorcida mente de ese demonio.

― Arruinarte el día, ¿Qué más? ― Ironizó, dándole un mordisco al sándwich que estaba comiendo ― Y te tengo novedades ― Continuó, tratando de llamar su atención ― Prue no quiere que te enteres, pero yo puedo contarte...

Phoebe no le puso atención, esperando a que se aburriera y se fuera de ahí, ahora estaba más nerviosa que nunca antes al tener a su hija tan desprotegida y a merced de ese idiota, si se quería meter con ella no había problema, pero con sus hijos...incluso una ceja fruncida hacia ellos sería razón para matarlo con sus propias manos.

Hackett hizo una mueca de relajo y le dio otro mordisco a su comida, ofreciéndole un poco a la chica, pero ella lo ignoró.

― Te pierdes de mucho ― Le dijo saboreando su sándwich ― Bueno, te veía a contar que tu papá está aquí.

Ella lo miró con cara de desconcierto, sin saber si llorar o reír, tratando de ver en él ¿La verdad?, ¿La mentira? No era más que un remedo de hombre, entonces, ¿Por qué tenía que creerle?...Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que era muy de su hermana ocultarle algo de ese tipo...y si había aprendido algo en todo ese tiempo, era que Hackett nunca perdía su tiempo en algo que no le diera un grado de satisfacción a su maldito ego, o en decirle algo que no fuera verdad, por lo general, era honesto solamente con ella, ya que era la única que conocía su verdadero y nauseabundo "yo".

― Oye, no seas eséptica: si no me crees, pregunta; lo que yo te puedo decir es que te atendió en el parto y que, por supuesto, Prue no quiere que te enteres de nada ― Le dijo de golpe seco, terminando de lamerse los dedos ahora que se había acabado el contenido de su cajita plástica de su emparedado.

Prue se encontraba sola abajo, en la pura y simple compañía de su sobrino menor, y ahora repasaba el contorno de sus carita, se le derretía el corazón cada vez que lo miraba, si le hubieran preguntado cuatro meses atrás qué sentiría ese día, jamás hubiese podido describir lo que estaba sientiendo ahora.

― ¿Quieres vestirlo? ― Le preguntó Natalie, la enfermera que las había atendido en el parto, distrayéndola de sus memorias ― Hay que cambiarlo, deberías aprender cómo hacerlo.

Prue asintió, sintiéndose como una niña pequeña con juguete nuevo por inspeccionar, y con cuidado y risitas de por medio, se las arregló para vestir a la que alguna vez fue una extraña mancha en un monitor por el mes de diciembre. El niño parecía dócil, tranquilo y casi no se movía, por lo que no le costó mucho lograr ponerle los mitoncitos en las manos sin que hiciera esfuerzos por sacárselos como había pasado con su hermana al vestirla por primera vez.

― Hola ― Le canturreó cuando lo vi abrir los ojos ― Hola bebé...estás con tu tía Prue...con tu tía que te ama más que nada en este mundo...y lo sabes.

Claro que tenía que saberlo, ella estuvo a punto de casarse con alguien que no amaba solamente por él...por él y por su hermana, lo amaba, siempre lo había hecho. Terminó de acomodarle la ropa limpia mientras le hablaba, y le contaba que el traje que ahora vestía lo había elegido ella. Blanco era el tono de la ropa que habían comprado para su primera vestimenta, que ahora sería reemplazada por otra tenida del mismo tono: Blanco, color de luz, de la bondad, inocencia, la pureza, la virginidad, seguridad y la paz, el color que ayuda a aclarar las emociones, los pensamientos y el espíritu; perfecto para lo que significaban esos pequeños seres para su familia, especialmente para su madre.

Phoebe emitió una tos seca e irónica, dedicándole una mirada de incredulidad, diciéndole con todos estos gestos que si acaso estaba loco.

― ¿Cómo puedes inventar tanta estupidez?, ¿Qué no tienes algo que hacer aparte de molestarme?, ¿Una vida acaso?, ¿Alguna película que ver?, ¿Algo?

― Si no me crees ya es asunto tuyo...yo ya te lo dije: él está aquí, y claro, si no te dijo nada es porque en el fondo no le importas pero, cumplo con contarte...― Se encogió de hombros y bostezó antes de seguir hablando ― Después de todo parece ser algo de familia, quiero decir, a tu padre tu no le interesas...y a mi esa cosa no me importa ― Le dijo con aire superior, indicándole a la pequeña con el dedo índice, desde la distancia ― Yo entiendo al pobre hombre, tres hijas...qué cosa más inútil tener mujeres...y además, tu madre va y lo engaña teniendo otro ser inferior como la impresionable de Paige.

Phoebe apretó los puños, muriendo por ir y molerlo a golpes contra el piso...¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así...?, ¿Cómo podía decirle "cosa" a su propia hija?, ¿Cómo podía ser tan cerdamente machista?, Y más aún, ¿Cómo podía ser la única persona en el mundo que veía la verdadera personalidad del hijo de puta que tenía en frente?

― ¡Ah!, Antes de que se me olvide, y sólo para que sepas: Prue está histérica, y Piper como siempre, no dice nada...obviamente a Paige le escondieron todo, igual que a ti, pero, te tengo compasión y quise decirte la verdad...

Caminó hasta la puerta con paso calmado y pausado, dejándola expectante ante lo siguiente que fuera a decir, aunque se arrepentía de haberle puesto atención al escuchar lo que dijo antes de irse.

― Me pregunto... ¿Qué cara habrá puesto tu padre al saber que su pequeña hijita se convirtió en una puta fácil que lo hizo abuelo tan joven?...

Phoebe acercó a su hijita más hacia si, cuidando de la posición de su cabeza, y estrujó las sábanas con su mano libre, ¿Era verdad?, y si lo era, ¿Cómo saberlo?

― Papá...¿Está aquí?

Miró a su hija, pensando en cómo sería abandonarla de un día para otro, y no pudo con el dolor, ¿Cómo se habría sentido su padre el día en que se fue?...había atendido su parto, estaba en el hospital...había una persona que jamás se había aparecido cuando estaban sus otras hermanas, había una persona que nunca le había dicho su nombre y que se preocupaba por ella más de lo que esperaría...si su padre estaba realmente en ese lugar, era la persona que había estado cuidándola y acompañándola durante todo el día.

― "Por favor, que Hackett no esté mintiendo"

Pensó eso, y luego de un rato era lo único que se repetía mentalmente: Por favor, que Hackett no esté mintiendo. Ella quería ver a su padre, si era cierto que estaba ahí, quería saberlo, verlo, hablar con él...preguntarle tantas cosas...pero, ¿Y si la rechazaba?...Ya la había dejado una vez, y ahora...no era precisamente la hija perfecta, ni siquiera la sombra de una...si su padre realmente estaba ahí, ¿Querría que ella fuera su hija?

― ¿Cómo estás? ― Preguntó Víctor al entrar a la habitación junto a alguien más y riendo bajo su máscara ― ¿Te sientes bien?, Vinimos a revisar que esté todo en órden.

Ella no le respondió nada y solamente lo vigiló revisar sus signos vitales y anotar un par de cosas en su ficha médica y por otra parte, el médico que lo acompañaba, se dedicó a hacerle un chequeo físico.

― Creo que está todo bien, ¿Verdad? ― Dijo Víctor después de hacer su trabajo, interrogando directamente al gineco-obstetra que estaba terminando de revisar a Phoebe y ahora terminaba de revisar a la bebé, devolviéndosela a la su madre.

El hombre observó a la pequeña familia de madre e hija unos instantes antes de responder, él sabía quien eran esas chicas en la vida de Víctor...la mayoría del hospital estaba hablando de eso, pero él le debía respeto a su colega, por lo que sabía que tenía que darle una información importante acerca de la real razón de la hemorragia de la paciente.

― Sí, pero tengo que hablar contigo afuera...¿Podemos? ― Le preguntó, mientras salía de la habitación sin despedirse.

― Regreso en seguida ― Se disculpó Víctor, tomando rumbo hacia afuera.

Phoebe tomó aire rápidamente, y a riesgo de cometer un error o pasar la peor vergüenza de su vida, decidió seguir a su corazón y hacer lo que él le decía que estaba bien hacer ahora.

― Dime tu nombre.

Víctor se quedó congelado y se volteó a verla con el corazón latiendo desbocado y el cuerpo sin responderle. Sintió por un momento la imperiosa necesidad de huir, el no podía enfrentarla: a ninguna de ellas, pero ella estaba ahí y lo miraba con los ojos lloros, tristes y algo ¿Vacíos? aunque sin duda de que con la misma intensidad que siempre había caracterizado los ojos de las más pequeña de sus princesas.

― ¿Te llamas Víctor?, ¿Víctor Bennett?

La pregunta no sólo lo sacó de sus dolorosos recuerdos, si no que lo trajo de vuelta a la dolorosa realidad ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir, después de una ausencia de trece años?, ¿Cómo explicarse o justificarse?

Se dio la vuelta para irse, sintiéndose forzado de repente a una reacción que en realidad no creía poder expresa y tuvo que afirmarse de las barras de la cama de al lado (Que nuevamente estaba vacía ahora que habían tranferido a su vecina a otro lado) para no caerse cuando le pareció escuchar un suspiro decepcionado de su hija.

― ¿Te vas a ir?, ¿Así como así?, ¡¿Sin intentarlo? ― Gritó, y escuchó como su bebita se empezaba a quejar por lo alterada que estaba, su propia ira parecía estar en el aire, y ahora su pequeña amenazaba con estallar en llanto.

― Phoebe… ― Murmuró para sus adentros.

― ¿No vas a luchar?, ¿No vas a luchar por mí, por Piper y por Prue?, ¿Por tus nietos?, ¿Sólo vas a irte? ― Volvió a preguntar conteniéndose de llorar; ella ya no era una niña, pero dolía tanto...y tal vez lo que más le corroía el corazón era que lo entendía, esa sensación de incertidumbre, de miedo, de no sentirse lo suficientemente fuerte, ella la había pasado también.

― Hija... – Susurró, sin percatarse de que una figura algo delgada, y de pelo largo se encontraba sujetada de la puerta, temblando a las afueras del cuarto…

Phoebe no se dio cuenta de que su instinto maternal ya estaba funcionando, y que mientras trataba de hallar la manera de hablar con Víctor, estaba arrullando como si fuera una experta a su pequeña niña.

― Papá...yo sé que tuviste miedo, sé que tienes miedo ahora y ― Respiró para tratar de tranquilizarse ― Conozco a Prue, sé lo intransigente que puede ser cuando quiere, lo cerrada que es a las ideas pero, papá, es tu hija, Piper también, y yo...¡Yo también!, y estos de aquí son tus nietos, mis hijos.

Tomó una pausa tratando de regular su respiración y evitar exaltarse más, para evitar cualquier malentendido y darse a entender con claridad.

― Yo entiendo tu miedo a ser padre, yo también tuve miedo de serlo, pero ahora que tengo a mis hijos conmigo, si algo me los quitara, si algo hiciera que tuviera que separarme de ellos…moriría; son parte de mi corazón, de mi alma, y siempre lo serán, sé que entiendes a lo que me refiero... ― Insistió, sin estar siquiera segura de que él quisiera ser su padre todavía, pero tenía que intentarlo ― Por favor, si nos amas...no dejes que te gane el miedo, yo sé que sufriste la primera vez que nos dejaste, no lo hagas otra vez papá, por favor, no lo hagas; si yo puedo enfrentar esto... ― Dijo indicandole a su bebé, ya tranquila en sus brazos ― Sé que tu puedes, eres mi padre después de todo…

Un sollozo más fuerte se escuchó en dirección a la puerta, distrayéndolos a ambos del soliloquio de Phoebe: Piper intentaba acallarse a si misma con una mano en su boca, sin ningún éxito e, inclusive, unas pequeñas pero constantes lagrimas ya la habían traicionado y corrían libres por sus mejillas.

― Pa... ― Susurró Piper, y corrió a sus brazos.

El llanto de padre e hija se confunden y aunque Víctor moría de miedo, nada se comparaba al sentimiento cálido que arrullaba su pecho al tener a su Piper entre sus brazos. Pronto, Phoebe empezó a llorar tan fuerte como su hermana y su padre, sin que se pudiese distinguir quien estaba más emocionado.

― Te necesito ― Dijeron ambas al tiempo, en un sollozo ahogado, y Víctor no pudo evitar regocijarse al escuchar eso, ¿A él? Un remedo de padre como él había sido con ellas, aún era necesitado por sus hijas...y si el cielo le brindaba la bendición de redimir sus errores y poder recuperar a los seres más sagrados en su vida, no le podía fallar...

* * *

**Un final ligeramente feliz...me pregunto qué irá a decir Prue cuando se entere de todo esto, y qué dirán ustedes ahora que leyeron todo esto...¿Opiniones? Se aceptan quejas y felicitaciones jeje.**

Respuestas de reviews:

**vane-chan6: **Yo también casi lloré con la pobre Piper de nenita...fue tan triste...jeje, tu corazón hacía pum pum xD pobre Pheebs...experimentó una vida después de la muerte O_o; creo que juntarte en una sala con Prue durante 2 horas terminaría en una de las dos muerta jajaj xD ! Siempre "discutes" sus decisiones. Gracias, gracias por todo.

**Dyego Halliwell: **¿Te gustó la aparición de Víctor? Jejeje casi casi, pero Pheebs tiene cuerda para rato :B y mi intención es que odies cada vez más a Hackett, a si que, dime si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo. Estuve pensándolo bien...y, ¿Eso crees Diego, en serio? Una segunda temporada está siendo planeada! PERO, creo que la magia complicaría demasiado las cosas...¿No te interesaría que escribiera otro fic a tu gusto? Si quieres puedes decirme de qué te gustaría un fic con magia (A tu gusto) y yo podría hacer todo lo humanamente posible para escribirlo pronto!(Solamente si quieres, claro!).

**bellaHerms22: **¡ enormes!No te pude esperar para mandarte el borrador porque no tendré net en unos días...y necesitaba dejar esto arriba, aunque igual, notarás que muchas cosas ya las sabías! En fin, espero urgente un nuevo capítulo de "Tu y yo" así que, a ponerse las pilas!

**beast girl halliwell: **No te preocupes linda, siempre es un gusto tenerte por acá, ¿Te gustó lo de Víctor? Jejeje lamento haberte hecho llorar...se repetirá, lo prometo XD, wow, tenemos una chica a favor de Prue! Que bueno, porque Vane-chan6 siempre está en desacuerdo jajaja. espero con ANSIAS tu nuevo capítulo, me encanta tu fic.


	33. De regreso a casa

**¡Hola! Quiero pedir perdón por tardar tanto, pero tengo pruebas finales y muchas cosas que estudiar...pero estaré libre como en noviembre para escribir tranquilamente (Obvio que por ahora sigo escribiendo y tratando de subir lo más seguido posible).**

**Quiero dedicarle el capítulo a Dyego_Halliwell, quien SIEMPRE está a pie de cañón para dejar sus comentarios y expresar su odio contra Hackett, muchas gracias =)**

**De paso, decirles a ViryFuusara y a vane-chan6 que las hecho mucho de menos y que odio que el colegio y las pruebas no nos dejen hablar tanto como antes u.u, pero que las amo mucho y que les doy las gracias (Llena de vergüenza eso sí) por soportar todos mis ataques de rabia repentinos.**

**También desearle a bellaHerms22 una rápida recuperación en su tobillo, ¡Y que tenga más cuidado a la próxima vez que se baje de un taxi! [Aunque es bueno que tenga tiempo en casa, así escribe más capítulos =) ] y a beast girl halliwell que se le echa de menos por aquí y espero con ansias su capítulo 6.**

**Al resto, gracias por pasar a leer, y sería un gusto poder conocerlos y dejarles un saludo aquí arriba a todos; no es tan difícil, es cosa de dejar un mensajito pequeño abajo, para poder agradecerles personalmente el tiempo que invierten leyendo esto =) **

**Besos, gracias eternas y bendiciones para todos.**

**

* * *

**

_**Capítulo 27: De regreso a casa.**_

Víctor sonreía solo. Estaba simplemente feliz al observar las fotos de sus tres hijas dentro de su billetera...¡Cómo las amaba!...La noche anterior, Phoebe lo había reconocido y tanto ella como Piper le habían pedido que se quedara.

"Te necesito".

Esas dos palabras lo hacían increíblemente feliz, tanto como las veces repetidas y tímidas veces en que las había escuchado llamarlo "Papá", cosa que parecía rara después de tantos años...considerando que cuando él se había ido, Phoebe no sabía decir esa palabra, y Piper y Prue la gritaban a los cuatro vientos desesperada y dolorosamente, y aunque no podía ser más afortunado y estar más agradecido con la vida, habían tres cosas que amargaban su idílico momento:

La primera era haberse enterado (Y más que enterado, que fuese una realidad) De que su hija ahora fuese madre, ¡Y por partida doble!, ¡Era una soberana locura!, ¡Un completo desastre! No tenía idea de qué hacer con eso, ni cómo enfrentarlo...es decir, él había sido padre relativamente jóven, pero nunca tanto como su hija menor y quizás era eso lo que más le afectaba: que era su hija menor. Sin embargo, no había alcanzado a pasar tiempo con sus nietos...palabra que le quedaba todavía muy grande, ya que con suerte podía llamarse padre...pero tenía claro que apenas tuviese a esos pequeños niños en sus brazos se enamoraría total y completamente de ellos, tal como lo había hecho el día en que su hermana menor había nacido y él era sólo un niño; tal como cuando había tenido por primera vez en brazos a Prue, luego a Piper y finalmente a Phoebe.

Suspiró y se restregó los ojos algo cansado. Demasiadas sensaciones y noticias chocantes en tan poco tiempo, entre ellas, la muerte de Penny; esa era la segunda cosa que lo complicaba: haberse enterado de que hace solamente cinco meses atrás, su ex suegra había fallecido debido a un ataque al corazón. La noticia, sinceramente, lo había destrozado; a pesar de haber tenido una relación algo difícil después del nacimiento de Piper hasta el día en que se había ido de San Francisco, las cosas no habían sido así de terribles entre ellos desde siempre. Desde el momento en que él y Patricia se habían conocido, hasta un poco antes de que ésta se embarazara de Phoebe, la matriacarca de la familia Halliwell había sido como su madre y saber que había muerto le provocaba una gran y sincera tristeza, pero por sobretodo, le pesaba en el corazón el hecho de saber de que eso significaba que ahora sus hijas estaban completamente solas en el mundo y que posiblemente había sido Prue la que se había llevado la mayor parte del peso de todo eso, y además, el de tener a una de sus hermanas embarazada...se sentía miserable al no haber estado ahí para evitar que su hija mayor tomara todas esas responsabilidades que le correspondían a él, y que si para un adulto eran difíciles, para una niña debían de ser inimaginables.

Y la tercera y última cosa, era el hecho de haberse enterado por boca del gineco-obstetra, de que el asunto de la hemorragia que Phoebe había sufrido y casi terminado con su vida, no había sido menos que una negligencia médica. Su cuerpo era demasiado pequeño como para enfrentar un parto natural y había resultado herido después de la expulsión del primer bebé, y el haber forzado la salida del segundo había desembocado en la hemorragia interna y desgarros vaginales que posiblemente no le permitirían tener otro parto natural en un futuro...pero eso era algo de lo que aún no había hablado con ella. La verdad, no había intercambiado más que unas pocas oraciones con sus dos hijas antes de haber tenido que irse de ahí bajo la advertencia de Piper acerca de encontrarse con Prue, por lo que había aprovechado el tiempo lejos de ellas para buscar a los responsables de la negligencia cometida contra su hija (De los bebés también) y de paso, ya se había comunicado con Kent para ponerlo al día de la situación y pedirle que se encargara de cuidar de la salud de los tres apenas regresara.

Se acomodó en su silla, suspirando ahora que parte de su alegría se había esfumado y miró su reloj de pulsera. Eran casi las once de la mañana, lo que significaba que en una hora más sería tiempo de que los niños fuesen alimentados por su madre y de que todos pudieran irse de vuelta a casa. Él mismo se había encargado de revisar que todo estuviese bajo control, y aunque había sido un poco incómodo hacerle todos los exámenes físicos por su propia mano, prefería haberse asegurado de que estuviese todo en orden y evitar que volviesen a lastimar a su pequeña, también que ésta estuviese en casa a que siguiese ahí en donde su cuidado como paciente había sido deficiente, por lo que había conseguido que la dieran de alta ese mismo día. Decirle adiós a sus chicas sería lo más horrible que tendría que hacer ese mediodía, pero esperaba volver pronto a encontrarse con ellas: habían quedado en que él debía volver imperiosamente a Michigan esa tarde ya que no podía permanecer más en San Francisco hasta nuevo aviso, pero les había jurado que haría todo lo posible para no dejarlas sola en ese momento tan difícil.

― No ahora, ni nunca otra vez ― Se dijo bebiendo un sorbo de café, tomando la taza entre ambas manos, como aferrándose a ella y a su promesa.

Ahora le restaba asegurarse de que Phoebe y sus nietos salieran bien de vuelta a la casa y de tomar su avión a Detroit, pero por sobre todo eso, analizar qué demonios iba a hacer ahora para no dejar de estar presente en California. También en cómo iba a hacer que Prue lo aceptara cerca. Habían tomado por decisión que ella no se enteraría de que él había conversado con Phoebe y Piper, que incluso se habían abrazado, besado y hecho promesas de volver a ser una familia en el menor tiempo posible...tampoco sabía cómo iba a hacer su relación con Paige, no tenía idea de nada...excepto de que Andy no tenía nada que ver con la paternidad de los mellizos (Lo que también lo perturbaba, ya que no tenía idea quien había sido el responsable de embarazar a su hija, bajo su punto de vista) y de que no se rendiría en su intento de darle estabilidad a toda su familia, como siempre debió haber hecho.

En un cuarto del hospital, en los pisos de arriba, Phoebe estaba tratando de cambiarle el pañal a su hija mientras resistía los impulsos de vomitar y la necesidad vital de respirar durante el proceso.

― Y ahora agradezco que a mí solamente me toca jugar con ellos – Se mofó Paige, con la nariz tapada con los dedos.

― A eso le llamo solidaridad, gracias Paige ― Se quejó Phoebe, terminando de deshacerse de tan asquerosa labor que aún así realizaba con afecto ― ¿Quién es una cosita limpiecita ahora, ah?, ¿Quién? ― Le preguntó besando la pancita de la pequeña con orgullo y ternura, quien la miraba con ojitos brillantes y somnolientos, algo encogida aún.

La menor de las hermanas sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes, procurando tomar la manita de la niña y tener algo de contacto con ella, ya que Phoebe se había "apoderado" de su hija y casi no permitía que nadie que no fuese ella la cogiera en brazos, y por su puesto, se ponía histérica cada vez que Paige intentaba tomarla. Se ofuscaba y preocupaba en exceso de que se le fuera a caer, no la afirmara bien o que se pusiera a llorar: si Phoebe no aguantaba algo dentro de todos los nuevos cambios, era escuchar a su bebé llorar. La niña casi no lo había hecho desde el momento en que había nacido, pero la primera vez que lo hizo después de eso, el día anterior por la tarde, su madre no había podido evitar acompañarla en su llanto al no saber por qué lo estaba haciendo y fue después de eso que se había puesto mucho más neurótica con respecto a su cuidado.

― Te traigo un regalo ― Canturreó Prue entrando a la habitación con una sonrisa pícara y juntando ambas manos, mientras anunciaba ― Piper, ¡Haz presencia! ― Le pidió y Phoebe la miró con curiosidad, en tanto que Paige se relamía los labios esperando por la reacción de Phoebe.

Piper se apareció en la habitación realizando suaves movimientos y un leve mecimiento al bultito que cargaba en brazos, tan embobada con él como todas las demás y al compás de un tarareo amoroso que dedicaba a su sobrino; con el que hasta ahora tenía más conexión al haber pasado varias horas cuidándolo en la incubadora, de la cual ya había sido dada de alta bajo la condición de un plan de alimentación especial.

― Cien por ciento sano y libre de cajitas de cristal ― Le aseguró contenta de ver la expresión de su hermana, a quien le tendió al pequeño.

Phoebe sonrió ampliamente con el corazón latiendo a dos mil por hora, casi creyéndose dentro de un sueño hecho realidad. Recostó a su hija a su lado izquierdo, rodeándola con un brazo para evitar que se cayera o le pasara algo, concluyendo que sería prácticamente la primera vez en que recibiría a su hijo con calma. Al ver a Piper tenderle a su niño, sintió que su corazón había dejado de latir: ya estaba acostumbrada (O tan acostumbrada como podría estar luego de unas pocas horas) a tener a su pequeña niña con ella, pero siempre había añorado la presencia de su otro bebé ahí con las dos.

Piper se preocupó de recostar al pequeño sobre el torso de Phoebe, cuidando de su cabecita y fijándose en que su madre lo abrazaba más a su cuerpo con su mano libre, sintiéndose algo vacía al despejar sus agotados brazos. El instinto protector que Phoebe había estado sintiendo con su niña durante todas esas horas en las que, incluso no había dormido más que una o dos horas por orden de sus hermanas y los Trudeau, empezaba a crecer y extenderse hasta alcanzar a su hijo ¡Lo había extrañado demasiado! Considerando que era casi la primera vez que lo veía de cerca, sin contar cuando los había amamantado a ambos horas después de despertar.

― Hola amor... ― Le saludó en un susurro amoroso, esbozando una sonrisa lo suficientemente amplia como para evitar reírse y perturbarlo ― Mira...aquí está tu hermanita... ― Le susurró, tratando de recostarlos a ambos sobre su pecho para reunirlos de nuevo, sin nada éxito.

― Déjame ayudarte ― Le dijo Paige con animosidad, tomando con delicadeza a la pequeña niña sin evitar que a su madre le latiera el corazón a mil, como cada vez que esa situación pasaba.

― Respira, es necesario ― Bromeó Prue al ver las manos empuñadas de Phoebe y la tensión en sus mandíbuilas, y ésta le sacó la lengua apenas sintió a su otra hija sobre ella, totalmente a salvo.

― Por fin los tres juntos otra vez ― Celebró, besando las frentes de ambos niños, y abrazándolos por encima de sus cuerpecitos, preocupada de cubrirlos a ambos con sus respectivas mantitas.

― Esto merece una foto ― Opinó Paige y tomó la cámara fotográfica que colgaba de su muñeca para retratar ese momento tan perfecto ― Digan "Whiskey".

― ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser de ese estilo?, ¿"Whiskey"?, ¿No podía ser, "Niki"? ― Les preguntó Piper con cara de ironía.

― ¿Qué demonios es "Niki"? ― Le preguntó Prue y su hermana supo que si es que ella no apoyaba su moción, nadie iba a hacerlo.

― Olvídenlo, me rindo ― Dijo rodando los ojos, y Prue le palmeó la espalda riéndose junto a sus demás hermanas.

Paige enfocó la dirección de la lente, y mientras se movía por todo el cuarto para encontrar el mejor ángulo, recibía consejos de Prue para tomar una buena fotografía: su hermana siempre había tenido una pasión por esa actividad, aunque jamás hubiese tomado un curso, o se hubiera dado demasiado tiempo para practicarla...siempre le había tomado ser más realista y buscar enfocarse en alguna actividad que fuera productiva y les diera un buen nivel de ingresos, sobretodo ahora.

― Perfecto ― Sonrió Paige al haber logrado tomar la foto de la mejor manera ― Vamos, ¡Todas juntas! ― Pidió haciendo un pucherito emocionado, corriendo a entregarle la cámara a una mujer que se encontraba al lado de ellas con su bebé al lado.

Mientras todas se esforzaban por acomodarse al ángulo de la mujer que compartía la habitación con Phoebe, ésta última podía jurar que su felicidad, aunque fuera por un día, estaba ciento por ciento completa. Si moría en ese preciso instante, sabría que podía hacerlo en paz, sin pensar en los problemas que tenía o en los personajes a los que tendría que enfrentarse más tarde; no sabía cuándo, tampoco cómo, pero sí que al menos durante ese instante era una persona feliz otra vez. Una hora más tarde, surgió el desafío de tener que amamantar a ambos niños, y aunque le sugirieron que partiera con uno y luego siguiera con el otro, ella insistió en que eran los dos juntos o nada: mientras pudiera, siempre sería un trato equitativo para los dos y aunque sus hermanas insistieron en que se relajara con el asunto, terminó haciendo lo que quería y luchando por encontrar alguna posición para alimentar a ambos al mismo tiempo.

― No sé cómo lo haces ― Comentó Prue tiempo más tarde, ya en la puerta del hospital, caminando junto a ella ― Pero siempre te sales con la tuya.

― Magia ― Sonrió Phoebe, siendo guiada en su silla de ruedas por una enfermera.

Ambas hermanas estaban esperando a que Piper y Paige llegasen, ya que las dos habían ido a buscar el auto a casa hace unos veinte minutos y posiblemente peleado con las sillitas de los bebés en sus intentos de instalarlas en el asiento de atrás.  
Prue se balanceaba sobre sus talones, algo nerviosa y un poco hiperactiva. Se preguntaba cómo iban a ser las cosas desde ese momento en adelante. Cuidar a sus sobrinos no había sido una tarea tan difícil en el hospital con la ayuda de las enfermeras, pero...era precisamente eso lo que le atemorizaba: ya no estarían más en el hospital y no habría nadie más que ellas mismas para hacer todo el trabajo.

― Vamos a casa...y vamos con ellos ― Rió como quien no quiere la cosa, rascándose el brazo en un tic nervioso.

― Sí...con ellos ― Respondió Phoebe contagiándose de la risa nerviosa ― Esto va a ser extremo.

Prue asintió, y su hermana se sintió llena de miedos y preguntas que se escondieron bajo el amor y la ternura que le causaba sentir a sus dos hijos en brazos, sin hacer nada más que respirar y estar relajadamente sobre ella, bajo su cuidado...dos nuevas, perfectas, maravillosas y hermosas vidas dependiendo total y completamente de ella. Se preguntaba, en el caso de que los niños pudieran elegir a sus padres, si es que la hubieran elegido a ella o si todo era solamente una prueba al azar; fuera como fuera, prueba, destino o coincidencia, quería aprobarla y dar lo mejor de sí para cumplirla lo más perfectamente posible.

― Ahí está Piper ― Dijeron ambas con alivio de que el silencio incómodo al fin se interrumpiera al verla estacionarse frente a ellas.

La conductora subió el freno de manos y apagó el motor del auto. Paige salió del auto sacando una de las sillitas para logralo y dejando una de las sillitas para dejar pasar a Prue antes de volver a poner la silla otra vez, haciendo que quedara entre medio de ambos aparatajes. Piper se bajó del auto y en una rápida carrera se acercó a Phoebe.

― Ven aquí bebé ― Tarareó tomando al niño sobre el brazo izquierdo de Phoebe, ya que supuso que al ser su hermana diestra, sería más fácil hacer equilibrio al sostener a la niña, queriendo negar también que influía un poco el hecho de tener más lazos con él por ahora.

― Cabecita, cabecita ― Gimoteó su madre como siempre que alguien los tomaba en brazos, si seguía así tendría que empezar a pedir una comisión por repetir tanto la palabra.

― Lo sé ― Refunfuñó Piper, algo harta de que le dijera eso cada dos minutos a todo el mundo y acomodó al pequeño sobre su pecho sonriéndole y haciéndole soniditos raros mientras lo llevaba hasta el primer asiento libre ― ¿Te gusta tu sillita?

El bebé seguía algo adormilado y por supuesto no le respondió, lo cual le dio más ternura a su tía que besó sus piececitos antes de subirlo al auto.

― Paige, como lo ensayamos ― Le dijo cuando ya había abrochado los cinturones entre la silla y el auto, y ésta se tomó en serio su trabajo de cuidadora oficial, regulando los cinturones de seguridad, las almohaditas y todo lo necesario para que estuvieran cómodos y a salvo.

Phoebe le entregó su hija a Piper, y si no dijo "La cabecita" fue porque su hermana le dedicó una mirada de advertencia antes de que lo hiciera. Y mientras ella y Paige la acomodaban al otro lado, Phoebe era ayudada por la enfermera a entrar al asiento del copiloto.

― El auto empequeñeció ― Suspiró Paige, haciendo sus mejores esfuerzos para sentarse en reducido espacio del suelo en el asiento de atrás, ya que los tres asientos estaban ocupados y no había forma de tratar de sentarse encima de Prue con sus lesiones físicas.

― Lo siento ― Se disculparon Phoebe y Prue.

Piper se quedó afuera un par de segundos fingiendo que limpiaba los vidrios y acomodaba los espejos, cuando en realidad, estaba haciendo tiempo para ver si Víctor iba o no a despedirse de ellas. Necesitaba saber si su padre había sido sincero o si simplemente las había engañado para que lo dejaran en paz. Había disfrutado muy poco tiempo de su presencia después de su reencuentro ante la inminente amenaza de Prue, y antes de que se fuera rápidamente de la habitación sin alcanzar a decir mucho, les había prometido no dejarlas solas nunca más. Deseaba creer que era cierto.

La enfermera Natalie se encontraba cerca de las chicas todavía, con clara intención de hablar con ellas, por lo que Prue bajó su ventana para no perderse ningún detalle de la conversación.

― Eh, señoritas, no quisiera molestar pero, recibí una llamada del Doctor Kent y él me pidió que hiciera una cita para la paciente Phoebe Halliwell lo antes posible, también para los recién nacidos ― Explicó jugando con sus manos un poco nerviosa, mentir no se le daba muy bien.

Prue asintió desde su posición con la tranquilidad de saber de que el médico oficial para la familia estuviese así de comprometido con ellas.

― ¿Hay que hacer la cita en el hospital? ― Preguntó Piper, con una mirada llena de segundas intenciones.

― Sí.

― Voy ― Dijo Prue un poco molesta al tener más trámites que hacer, cuando pensaba que ya había terminado con todos ― A ver si cuando regreso Piper termina de limpiar vidrios y hacerle una mini mantención al auto ― Ironizó.

Sin notar que su hermana le dedicaba una mirada asesina y que la ansiedad se comía a Phoebe, Prue se las arregló para pasar por encima de sillitas y no aplastar a Paige y luego entró al hospital tras la enfermera. Casi al mismo tiempo, Víctor salió de su escondite tras una pared, con el corazón en la mano y sin ganas de tener que decir adiós.

― ¡Papá! ― Escuchó gritar a sus dos hijas al mismo tiempo en que sus ojos se iluminaban, también a Piper armarse de toda la energía necesaria como para reaccionar rápidamente y correr hasta él.

― Pensé que ya no vendrías ― Confesó con una paz interna que solamente le trasmitía su contacto: no había sido una mentira, él las quería, estaba ahí ahora para demostrárselos.

― Te dije que lo haría, ¿No? ― Sonrió su padre estrechándola entre sus brazos y sintiéndola asentir sobre su pecho, sin querer separarse de su niña nunca más en la vida.

Paige observaba la escena con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Por fin todas las discusiones y pedazos de oraciones sueltas empezanan a ordenarse y cobrar sentido en su cabeza: durante todo ese tiempo el padre de sus hermanas había estado ahí. Ahora entendía la reacción de Prue durante la reanimación de Phoebe, las miradas de confusión y estrés de Piper y los cuchicheos entre los padres de Andy.

― Gracias por venir ― Le dijo Phoebe esperanzada, bajándose del auto para reunirse con él y Piper al sentirlo moverse, se separó un poco pero aferró más sus puños cerrados sobre la camisa de Víctor.

― Hey, tú, no te levantes más a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, es una orden señorita ― Le exigió con tono paternal y amoroso, abrazándola con su otro brazo y guiándola de nuevo a su asiento ― Reposo, total y completo hasta que Kent diga lo contrario, ¿Claro?

― Claro ― Aceptó de mala gana, haciéndole un puchero que causó una carcajada en Víctor, logrando que éste afianzara el abrazo de las dos hermanas del medio.

Ambas parecían haber retrocedido a su temprana infancia en donde las cosas eran simples y sencillas. Esa época que todo el mundo extraña. La sensación de seguridad y la tendencia a creer que tus padres son unos super héroes invencibles; la capacidad de hacer amigos confiables de la nada; la alegría y el amor por la vida, la naturaleza y cualquier cosa pequeña que brillase: una utopía en donde el dinero, el poder, las envidias o los problemas del mundo eran algo tan irreal como volver a vivir de esa forma. Todos cruzaban miradas y sonrisas felices en total silencio, envueltos en el bienestar, alegría y paz que les había traído el reencuentro. O todos, excepto Paige. La menor de las hermanas observaba de pie y casi petrificada la escena sin entender nada, pero comprendiéndolo todo al mismo tiempo: Víctor estaba de vuelta, sus hermanas tenían a su padre otra vez, él le había salvado la vida a Phoebe y ahora las abrazaba. Volvía a ser parte de sus vidas de una forma u otra y se amaban: eran una familia, de una manera algo retorcida y poco convencional, pero lo eran. Ellas tenían ese algo que tanto añoraba y jamás en la vida iba a poder tener y él tenía la oportunidad de recuperar algo que había abandonado como basura cuando su padre, quien se había ido por su seguridad, ya no podía.

― Eh...Paige ― Dijo Piper, tosiendo para llamar su atención y tomando la palabra en ese momento tan delicado.

Phoebe le dirigió una mirada preocupada al notar que su hermanita parecía perdida en el espacio y con los ojos inexpresivos. Piper se mordió el labio, miró a su padre, luego a Phoebe otra vez y finalmente volvió a enfocarse en Paige.

― Te presento a Víctor Bennett, nuestro...nuestro padre...

Ninguno de los cuatro alcanzó a reaccionar después de lo que Piper había dicho, cuando se vieron interrumpidos por una voz cargada de resentimiento y que parecía más ladrido que inglés.

― Querrás decir que él ERA nuestro padre ― Le corrigió Prue, con la cara roja de la ira y los brazos cruzados, cerrando ambas manos en un puño.

Víctor tragó saliva sin saber cómo reaccionar ahora, atinando a simplemente afirmar con más fuerza a sus dos hijas menores. Phoebe maldijo para sus adentros y se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría Prue parada ahí sin que nadie supiera. Piper se culpaba por no haberse dado cuenta antes o no haber tenido el cuidado suficiente como para evitar esa confrontación, mientras que Natalie compartía su sentimiento con cara de "Perdón" al no haberla podido retener más tiempo adentro, luego de que resolviese que mejor pedía hora por teléfono. Y Paige, ella simplemente desconectó su cerebro unos instantes para convencerse de que estaba viendo una película o un poco de televisión, y que nada de lo que estaba pasando era real.

Prue se cruzó de brazos, cuidando no topar con sus costillas. Avanzó con paso firme y territorial hasta Víctor y le dedicó una profunda mirada de rencor, eso sí que evitando encontrar sus ojos con los suyos: no quería volver a sentirse una niña pequeña y vulnerable, ni tampoco correr a sus brazos y llamarlo papá como una parte de su corazón le rogaba que hiciera. No iba a hacerlo.

― ¿Cómo te atreves a estar aquí todavía? ― Le interrogó finalmente, cambiando su punto de ataque hasta una de las chicas que estaban a su lado ― Y tú, ¿No te había dicho que no quería que las niñas supieran del tema?, ¡Qué tienes en la cabeza Piper!, Cuando te digo que no hagas algo es por una razón, no porque se me pega en gana y lo primero que vas y haces es todo lo contrario a lo que te digo y...

Piper tragaba saliva como loca al escuchar los gritos de Prudence, mientras que Víctor seguía sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la encarnación de su suegra cuando estaba enojada. Paige continuaba (a su propia opinión) sin encajar en la escena y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no replicar al haber sido llamada "niña". Fue Phoebe la que se atrevió a hablar para detener sus protestas.

― ¡Ya basta Prue!, Deja de hablarle así a Piper, ella no tiene la culpa, ¡Yo lo descubrí sola!

Prue alzó una ceja sin saber qué pensar y por supuesto, sin inclinarse a creer en las palabras de Phoebe, quien continuó hablando al notar esa expresión escéptica tan típica suya.

― ¿Qué?, ¿Acaso nadie es tan inteligente como tú como para sacar sus propias concluciones? ― Le incitó enojada por su testarudez, y también porque no le creyera.

Piper enroscó su mano sobre la de su padre al sentirse tan nerviosa, Paige miró para todos lados de forma desinteresada y con apariencia fúnebre. Phoebe se había quedado mirando fija y retadoramente a Prue a los ojos, en una especie de batalla a muerte visual compartida con su hermana mayor, la cual no llegó a nada y fue disuelta por su contrincante.

― Nos vamos a casa. Suficientes estupideces ― Alegó ésta agresiva y secamente, no dejando espacio para nada más que el retumbar de sus palabras en todos los que estaban ahí.

No tuvo que decir otra cosa ni repetir la instrucción para que Paige despertara momentándeamente de su universo paralelo y se volviera a meter al auto entre acrobacias varias para evitar lastimar a sus sobrinos o a ella misma.

― Y tú ― Le dijo a Víctor en tono amenazante, apuntándolo con un dedo y mirándolo con desprecio ― Espero que esta sea la última vez que te veamos por aquí. Vete, no regreses: no te necesitamos.

Esas palabras, la manera de decirlas y la mirada de Prudence fueron como dagas venenosas enterradas directamente al corazón de Víctor, quien no atinó a hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos demostrando su dolor frente a lo escuchado y a soltar la mano de Piper para dejarla ir, aunque ésta no se movió un ápice de su lugar, lo cual dio a Prue otra razón para gritar.

― Si no manejas tú, lo hago yo.

Piper sacudió la cabeza saliendo de su ensimamiento y mirando a su padre con tristeza. Corrió hasta el asiento del conductor y se sentó en él. Prue miró a sus hermanas menores con semblante asesino y al asegurarse de que las tres estaban sentadas en al automóvil y sin posibilidades ni ganas de volverse a bajar, dio unos seguros, firmes y prepotentes pasos hasta el hombre por el cual trece años atrás había llorado y gritado.

― Ni se te ocurra intentar algo ― Articuló lenta y casi mecánicamente ― Mis hermanas están bajo MI cuidado y por nada del mundo pienses en que las puedes recuperar. Estás muerto Bennett, para mí y también para ellas.

Piper hizo un puchero al oír eso de la boca de su hermana, y la vio acercarse de nuevo al auto y sentarse con dificultad entre los dos bebés. Paige se puso a jugar con una pelusa que encontró bajo el asiento. Phoebe negaba repetidas veces tratando de trasmitirle confianza a su papá y le envió un beso amplificado con un gesto de manos mientras que Piper hizo una seña de adiós con una sonrisa triste; esperaban y confiaban con todo su corazón y el resto de inocencia que les quedaba, en que su padre mantuviese su palabra de regresar a sus vidas, sin importar lo que Prue, el destino o lo que sea dijera.  
Piper encendió el auto y miró por el retrovisor, cuidando no chocar al auto de atrás. Phoebe no despegó su vista de los adoloridos ojos de Víctor, diciéndole sin hablar que lo amaba. Paige seguía en shock y, más que choqueada, estaba completamente furiosa: nada de eso era justo, ¿Por qué él aparecía así como así, y su padre estaba muerto?, ¿Por qué él, quien se había ido de la casa y abandonado de un día para otro tenía derecho a volver, mietras que su padre, quien se había ido por su seguridad, ahora estaba enterrado y muerto? Nada era justo, todo era una basura, una estupidez, una triste y cruel broma del destino.  
Prue no pudo evitar reprimir las lágrimas de cólera y colapso que caían por su rostro haciéndole compañía al leve temblor que dominaba su cuerpo, ¿Cómo se atrevía?, ¿Cómo se atrevían ellas?, ¿Acaso se habían olvidado de que las había dejado a su suerte?, ¿Acaso tenían idea de lo mucho que lo había necesitado en su vida y de todas las veces que no había estado en ella?...No. Ellas no entendía nada, y él tampoco y si alguno creía que la cosa era "Perdonar y olvidar" estaban muy equivocados. Todos ellos.

El camino en el auto fue silencioso, muy silencioso, tanto que llegaba a dar ganas de que pasara cualquier cosa que pudiese iniciar una conversación, aunque cualquier conversación después de esa mañana sería el comienzo de una pelea.

― Piper... ― Dijo Phoebe, hablando tan despacio que llegó a pensar que no había dicho nada en voz alta.

― ¿Uhm?...

― ¿Crees que...que podamos ir al cementerio? ― Preguntó un poco nerviosa, mirando directamente a Prue, la cual estaba callada y con el rostro contraído mirando hacia la autopista.

― ¿Para qué? ― Preguntó Paige, despertando su curiosidad y dejando de lado un poco su incredulidad ante los nuevos hechos.

― Quería presentarle los chicos a mamá y a la abuela... ― Respondió un poco avergonzada, sintiendo como una adolescente preguntando por poner galletas y leche para Santa Claus en diciembre.

― No es buena idea, son muy pequeños y acaban de salir del hospital. Tú necesitas descansar, y Paige, Piper y yo debemos exámenes. Otro día ― Dijo Prue rompiendo su silencio en tono golpeado, pero sin moverse de su estado catatónico, el cual había mantenido desde que había subido al auto.

Phoebe se sintió un poco herida con la respuesta de Prue, también con la seriedad que usó y no rebatió nada. Paige miró a su hermana mayor preguntándose si también estaría enojada con ella, aunque sonara a una pregunta egoísta.

― Tiene razón ― Le dijo Piper cariñosamente, notando el cambio tímido a decepcionado en las facciones de su hermana ― Otro día podemos venir.

― ¿Qué dijiste? ― Preguntó Prue con ironía, sin moverse un ápice, excepto por su boca para hablar ― Creo haber escuchado que yo tenía razón, ¡Increíble!, ¿Alguien más escuchó eso?, ¿Yo teniendo razón?, ¿No les parece una locura?

― No seas burlesca, no es necesario ― Se quejó Piper apretando sus puños al rededor del volante.

― ¿Ah no Piper?, Porque resulta que cuando digo algo que digo porque tengo la razón, van y desobedecen a la primera instancia, ¿O me equivoco? ― Preguntó con ganas de obtener una reacción, un grito, una queja, alguna cosa para empezar a gritar y deshacerse del horrible nudo que se atoraba en su garganta, al fin moviéndose de su posición para mirarlas a todas.

― ¿No quires callarte? ― Le preguntó Phoebe con una sonrisa cínica ― Los niños duermen.

― Claro ― Respondió toscamente, sintiendo que su plan había fracasado, también estúpida por no poder evitar que la aparición de Víctor repercutiera tanto en su vida.

En casa de Leo, el chico se encontraba caminando por su cuarto dando vueltas y vueltas, como si eso fuera a llevarlo a la respuesta de Piper acerca de una pregunta que todavía no hacía: "¿Quieres que me quede?". Hace un par de días sus padres le habían dicho que debían volver a España lo antes posible, y si las cosas se complicaban, tendría que elegir entre quedarse en el viejo continente con ellos o si permanecer en Estados Unidos por su cuenta...su respuesta radicaba en Piper, ella decidiría qué hacer...la única cosa que ataba a Leo a ese lugar, era ella...el amor que sentía por esa chica era lo más fuerte e importante que tenía después de su familia y no podía abandonarla así como así, menos cuando ella lo necesitaba aunque no quisiera reconocerlo y menos cuando no tenía idea por qué habían terminado su relación, y fuera cual fuera el motivo, él la amaba, por lo que era Piper Halliwell la que tendría la última palabra respecto a eso.

Y mientras el complicado chico se preguntaba qué sería de su vida ahora, la joven que ocupaba su cabeza acababa de abrir la puerta de la casa, permitiéndole a todas las demás entrar y cargando a su sobrina en brazos a la par de Paige.

― Bievenidos a la mansión Halliwell, tierra de la familia más loca y especial del mundo ― Anunció Paige, tratando de hacer que las demás se relajaran un poco, aunque ella misma siguiera desconcertada y enfurecida con la vida por el asunto Víctor.

― Estás loca ― Le sonrió Piper, agradeciendo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo y preguntándose qué pensaba al respecto de todo eso, ya que no había hecho ningún comentario sobre el tema.

― Tienen que ubicarse en la casa Piper ― Le explicó irguiendo la barbilla y mirándola de pies a cabeza, metiéndose en su personaje de mayordomo― A su derecha, tienen la cocina, a la izquierda encuentran la sala y, subiendo la escalera ― Dijo emprendiendo rumbo hacia arriba y agradeciendo que Phoebe aún no entrase a la casa o la mataría por estar "Jugando con el bebé", carraspeó al notar que Piper no la estaba siguiendo ― Y subiendo la escalera ― Repitió remarcando las palabras ― Está su cuarto.

Prue cerró la puerta aguantándose dar un portazo, no porque se le hubiera quitado la rabia, sino por los niños. Dejó las llaves sobre la mesita de la entrada y se encaminó hacia arriba junto a Paige, cargando el bolso con cosas del hospital para dejar en el cuarto de los mismos.

― Sube con cuidado ― Le pidió Piper a Phoebe desde su vista panorámica en la escalera y ésta le hizo un gesto de "no te compliques" caminado tras ella y afirmándose de la baranda solamente para dejarla tranquila y que viera que estaba tomando precauciones (por mucho que creyera que no las necesitaba).

Paige ya se encontraba en el cuarto y de paso borrado su sonrisa fingida, se sentía demasiado decepcionada como para seguir poniendo cara de felicidad cuando no nadie la miraba.

― Y ésta es tu camita... ― Le explicó al chico, tomándolo con cuidado para recostarlo sobre su cuna blanca ― Acá tienes unos peluches muy bonitos que elegimos para ti, y...¿Te gusta esto? ― Preguntó al notar que el pequeño parecía dirigir su mirada hacia el móvil sobre su cuna, aunque su vista aún no estuviera lista para enfocar con claridad.

― Dale cuerda ― Le sugirió Piper, repitiendo el accionar de su hermana menor y recostando ahora a la melliza, cuidando de acomodar bien a la bebé: boca arriba, sin almohada y al centro de la cuna.

― ¡Al fin en casa! ― Celebró Phoebe al entrar a su cuarto, feliz de estar ahí otra vez y emocionándose profundamente al ver que ahora, las dos cunitas que había permanecido vacías estaban siendo utilizadas por aquellas criaturas que habían salido de su propio ser.

Paige asintió ante el comentario de Piper y giró la manija de uno de los adornos, éste comenzó a tocar una música relajante y suave que le trajo un sentimiento de tranquilidad, melodía que comenzó a acompañar con su propia voz. Piper y Prue estaban de pie cerca de la puerta y Phoebe sentada en su cama, pero todas mirando al cuarto que había tomado reciente vida y escuchando el compás que compartían Paige y la cajita de música: la imagen era magnífica y aterradora, ¿Era todo eso real?, ¿Era todo eso cierto?...Era fuerte, de seguro era fuerte, atemorizante y maravilloso.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ― Preguntó Piper sentándose junto a su hermana unos instantes, preocupada por su salud mental ahora que todo había tomado su forma casi definitiva.

Phoebe se tomó un par de segundos antes de responder, aún perdida en el sonido de la música y el movimiento, ¿Que cómo se sentía? Le costaba obtener una definición. En cuatro días había pasado todo lo que podía pasar en una loca película de sucesos traumatizantes. Hackett había empezado a acosarla, Piper se había enterado de que él era el progenitor de sus niños (porque padre no era un título que se podía regalar así como así), había dado a luz, casi había muerto en ello y ahora, su papá aparecía en carne y hueso; responder la pregunta de Piper sería algo muy difícil. El sonido de un "clic" le indicó que la música había parado de sonar, pero a Paige parecía haberle gustado mucho, por lo que le dio cuerda de nuevo, ésta vez al otro móvil. Sonrió al ver como los niños estiraban sus manitos y piernas ante el estímulo y se imaginó a esos mismos pequeños dando patadas dentro de su vientre, eso le ayudaba a dimensionar todo lo que estaba viviendo. Era como una película de terror. Tenía pánico de que algo fuera a pasarles sin que ella pudiese evitarlo, de hacerles daño, de no cuidarlos bien o malcriarlos o de no saber hacer de ellos adultos exitosos en un mañana, ¿Sus padres se habrían sentido así también? Se preguntaba si, acaso, habrían dejado que esos miedos los abrumaran o si en su lugar, se habían aferrado a todos los sentimientos hermosos que también existían.

― Mejor que nunca ― Confesó con sinceridad, pensando en que todo había salido bien al final del día, en que ambos estaban perfectamente sanos y junto a ella. Estaba bien.

― Recuéstate y descansa un poco ― Le dijo Prue severa, pero atenta a su respuesta y expresión ― Paige, Piper, estudien algo; yo voy a cocinar algo rápido. Tengan paciencia, esta semana se acaba el viernes y ya tendremos dos semanas para acostumbrarnos a todo esto, por ahora, todas a sus asuntos ― Ordenó.

― ¡Pero dijiste que hoy podía faltar a la escuela! ― Se quejó Paige con un puchero decepcionado, amargada porque Prue estuviera obligándola a ir a clases cuando le había prometido otra cosa, solamente porque estaba enojada por algo que no tenía nada que ver con ella.

― Sí, exactamente, pero dije que sería para estudiar ― Le reprendió con amargura.

Paige estuvo a punto de decirle que si ella tenía problemas con su vida no era culpa suya, pero la suave voz de Piper, quien siempre mediaba en todo, fue lo que la detuvo de decir cualquier cosa.

― Anímate, mañana es jueves, y el viernes cuenta medio día ― Le recordó dándole un codazo amistoso en el brazo.

― Ya. A sus cosas, Phoebe necesita descansar y los niños dormir ― Les dijo a sus hermanas antes de salir de ahí ― Y tú, no te olvides que a las dos de la tarde tienes que darles comida de nuevo. Voy a subir a esa hora para recordártelo.

― Sí, mi capitán ― Le respondió Phoebe tensando sus piernas y llevando su mano hasta su frente simulando ser un militar, queriendo levantar el ánimo de Paige, Piper y el suyo propio con eso.

Prue le dirigió una mirada apática y se dio vuelta suspirando y refunfuñando sobre algo que nadie entendió y tanto Piper como Paige se despidieron de los bebés antes de irse a hacer sus cosas como les habían ordenado hacer. Phoebe se quedó sola en su habitación por primera vez y cerró la puerta antes de meterse bajo las sábanas: estaba sola. Ella, sus hijos y nadie más. En ese momento fue cuando sintió todo el peso sobre sus hombros, uno que aunque tuviese ayuda de los demás para cargar, jamás dejaría de ser su problema.

La tarde avanzaba ligeramente tranquila en la ciudad de San Francisco, mientras que en el aeropuerto de Detroit, Michigan, una mujer agitaba sus brazos radiante y sonriente de volver a ver a su marido.

― ¡Víctor! ― Celebró la mujer, abrazando con fuerza al cansado médico.

― Hola amor ― Le saludó besándola en los labios con poco entusiasmo, todavía perturbado de tanto pensar y re pensar durante el vuelo ― ¿Cómo estás?

― Perfectamente, los dos ― Le sonrió con orgullo y llevando la mano de Víctor hasta su vientre de siete u ocho meses ― Te extrañamos, mucho.

― Yo también.

La mujer de cabello negro y piel blanca quien no pasaba de los treinta y cinco años de edad se quedó mirándolo con preocupación, la cual aumentó al notar los ojos perdidos y nerviosos de su esposo.

― Víctor, cariño...¿Te pasa algo? ― Le preguntó perceptivamente, ella más que nadie sabía reconocer los sentimientos en él, sobretodo cuando no decía una palabra.

Él dejó su maleta en el suelo y se separó de ella lentamente. Era increíble como a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, ella seguía conociéndolo tan perfectamente y haciéndolo sentir como un niño de nuevo. Se restregó la cara con ambas manos, y luego de suspirar largamente, tomó su maleta otra vez, la mano de su esposa y la llevó a un sector más alejado del tumulto de gente saliendo de la pasarela.

― Paola, cuando tu me conociste... ― Comenzó a decir algo perturbado ― Sabías, tú sabías que yo tenía una historia y también cómo era.

― Sí, claro que sí y siempre la he aceptado ― Le respondió empezando a preocuparse, él jamás hablaba de ese tema a menos que realmente estuviera deprimido, el cual era un estado muy común en él.

― Siempre supiste que antes de conocerte yo había estado casado, tenido tres hijas...y, y en San Francisco ― Continuó, mirando al suelo algo temeroso de seguir hablando y sin poder creer lo que estaba a punto de decírle.

Paola hizo todas las conexiones mentales que pudo en un tiempo mínimo, y se sorprendió al llegar a la conclusión a la que había llegado.

― ¿Las viste? ― Le preguntó casi sin caber en su sorpresa, pero tratando de controlarla y apoyar a su marido lo más que pudiera.

Víctor se negó a subir la vista y a responder algo, temiendo empezar a llorar por todo el sentimiento acumulado o quebrarse frente a su mujer. Sintió la suave mano de Paola acariciar su mejilla con protección y aquella comprensión que solamente había sentido con Patty hace muchos años, y lo hizo mirarla a los ojos, y con ellos repitió su pregunta.

― Las vi, a las tres y...a la otra hija de Patty ― Respondió sin evitar atragantarse con lo último, sobretodo al recordar el rostro de Paige.

Paola cerró los ojos y se mordió la falange del dedo índice al imaginarse por todo lo que su esposo tuvo que haber pasado en esos días, sobretodo al haber conocido a la hija menor de su difunta mujer.

― ¿Có...cómo están? ― Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntarle, sin saber qué decirle en un momento así. Había estudiado muchos años para ser una buena sicóloga, pero parecía que nadie era profeta en su tierra y manejar esa situación tan cercana a ella no eran tan fácil como libros o cátedras podían decir.

Las imágenes de las últimas horas se arremolinaron en la cabeza de Víctor, golpeándolo con fuerza, tanta que le llegó a doler. Podía ver a Prue golpeándolo, odiándolo, echándolo, exigiéndole que se fuera. A Piper necesitándolo, queriéndolo, pidiéndole que no se fuera, que por favor no la abandonara otra vez. A Phoebe siendo madre, muriendo en sus brazos, amamantando a su nieta, rogándole que se quedara con ella. A Paige...nacida, parecida a su madre, hija de otro tipo, de otro y de su amada Patty.

― Abrázame ― Le pidió con un hilo de voz y un temblor en el mentón, largándose a llorar como un niño pequeño sobre su esposa.

En San Francisco, el timbre de la casa de las hermanas Halliwell sonaba, indicándole a todas que habían visitas en ella, y también a Phoebe que ese sonido no era un peligro que despertara a los mellizos de su envidiable sueño.

― ¡Yo voy! ― Se ofreció Paige gritando desde su cuarto y corriendo hasta el pasillo: quien fuera que apareciera y sacara a todas de las órdenes de la furiosa Prudence, sería bienvenido y alabado por sí misma.

― No grites, bebés durmiendo ― Le recordó Prue deteniéndola en la mitad de su camino.

― Lo siento ― Masculló, Paige tapándose la boca y gimoteando ― Me lastimas.

Prue miró su mano y se dio cuenta de que estaba casi enterrando sus uñas en la muñeca de su hermana menor, estaba tan tensa que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que tenía las mandíbulas apretadas y los pies casi de puntas.

― Perdóname Paige yo, no quise... ― Le susurró soltándola con suavidad, avergonzada de sí misma.

Paige la miró con cierto resentimiento pero no le dijo nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo hasta abajo para abrir la puerta.

― Hola ― Saludó en un susurro, recordando solamente la primera parte de su encuentro con Prue en la escalera y evitando gritar.

― Hola ― Dijo Samantha, parada al frente de la puerta y dejando ver a Andy y a su madre detrás de ella ― Vinimos a ver a las novedades, y a preguntar si necesitaban ayuda con algo.

― Hola ― Saludó Prue, bajando la escalera sin correr, sintiéndose pésimo por la reacción que había tenido con Paige; como si no fuera difícil también para ella todo el ambiente ― Gracias, pero creo que solamente falta preparar la cena, ha sido un día tranquilo gracias a Dios.

Paige la miró con una ceja alzada y sin creer que pudiera mentir así de descaradamente, pero por otro lado pensó en que quizás no estaba mintiendo, sino que simplemente bloqueando los hechos que no le agradaban, como siempre.

― Bueno, Andy y yo te ayudaremos a cocinar ― Se ofreció Sam aplaudiendo y siendo acallada por su mejor amiga.

― Bebés durmiendo ― Le recordó.

― Lo siento ― Dijo Sam con cara de culpable.

― Yo voy a ir a ver cómo están tus hermanas, si no les molesta, esperaba quedarme a dormir aquí esta noche...en caso de que necesiten ayuda ― Dijo la señora Trudeau indicando el bolso que su hijo cargaba por ella ― Y no digas que no, porque sé que si la van a necesitar ― Le advirtió con una sonrisa pícara y amorosa.

Prue la verdad, no quería a nadie más en casa ahora, pero sabía que necesitaba ayuda y que aunque quisiera, no podía hacerlo todo sola, y que el amor y apoyo que estaba recibiendo era el mejor regalo que alguien podía tener en la vida, no podía decir que no.

― Sería un honor ― Respondió, permitiéndose sonreír un poco.

A varios kilómetros de distancia, en Detroit, Paola y Víctor habían llegado a casa, la cual estaba a oscuras y llena de cajas de mudanza, ya que planeaban mudarse a una más grande en unos días debido a la llegada del bebé.

― Cuidado con las cajas, las envolvieron en la tarde ― Dijo ella al prender la luz del salón ― ¿Quieres comer algo?, Queda lasagna del almuerzo ― Agregó, dejando su cartera sobre el sofá y abriéndose paso hasta la cocina.

― No tengo hambre, gracias ― Respondió en un suspiro agotado, dejándose caer sobre un sillón envuelto en plástico.

Ella se devolvió y le sonrió, sabiendo ya la historia completa de los acontecimientos que su marido le había contado durante el camino, y a paso lento, pero decidido, se acercó a él. Víctor sintió las tersas manos de Paola acariciando sus mejillas, como cada vez que trataba de reconfortarlo o decirle algo importante. La mujer lo miró con compasión y ternura, y entre un suave y lento susurro, soltó lo que tenía en mente:

― Vámonos a vivir a San Francisco.

Él abrió los ojos de golpe y en lugar de rehuir la mirada como en el aeropuerto, le dedicó una de total confusión, ¿Que quería que hicieran qué?

― No me mires con esa cara Víctor Bennett. Me escuchaste perfectamente bien ― Le regañó en tono de juego ― Vámonos a San Francisco ― Repitió convencida, sin un rastro de duda o temblor en su voz ― Aprovecha que todo está en cajas, compra los primeros dos pasajes que encuentres y vámonos de aquí.

Víctor se quedó mirándola en shock, y no logró balbucear nada más que un simple "Pero". Paola le sonrió con confianza y empezó a explayarse, emocionada con su nuevo plan:

― No me mires como si estuviera loca, es fácil: Compras dos pasajes, viajamos unas incómodas horas, sobretodo ahora que tu hijo encontró como deporte patear siempre que estoy sentada y nos quedamos en un hotel hasta que encontremos dónde vivir, luego enviamos todas nuestras cosas para allá.

― Es una idea demasiado loca , no , no creo...

Víctor no alcanzó a terminar su balbuceo cuando el dedo índice de su interlocutora se había puesto sobre sus labios.

― Escucha: Sé que es una idea loca, pero ellas son tus hijas ― Comenzó a decirle con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si fuese un niño pequeño a quien le explicaba el por qué estaba mal tirarle la cola al gato.

― Pero, y mi mamá... ― Empezó a rebatir, nervioso, confundido y asustado, mirándola con miedo y sin saber qué hacer. Solamente quería cerrar sus ojos y volver a cuando las cosas entre él, su madre y Patty iban bien; no era que no amase a Paola y a su hijo tanto como seguía amando el recuerdo de Patricia y a sus hijas, pero a veces deseaba volver atrás a esa pequeña época en la que había sido completamente feliz.

― Víctor, escúchame: Todo lo que has hecho en tu vida... ― Le dijo con tono conciliador, pero hablándole cien por ciento de corazón y esperando a que él entendiera y cediera ante su punto ― Has dado todo por tu madre, y ella no parece retrubuirte en nada y...amor, no va a hacerlo. Toda la vida has querido quedarte en esta ciudad para estar cerca de ella porque te sientes culpable de lo que pasó con Molly pero, Víctor, amor ― Dijo notando las lágrimas que caían nuevamente por el rostro de su amado esposo al recordar tantos años de dolor en esas pocas palabras. Ella tomó su mano y la puso ambas sobre su vientre, mientras que las otras dos manos sobre el corazón de Víctor ― Las situaciones cambiaron, vamos a tener un hijo... y tus otras hijas te necesitan más que nunca, ¿Vas a darles la espalda, por miedo?

Víctor se quedó callado y la miró sin saber que responderle. De unos días a ese momento ya no tenía idea qué decisiones tomar, qué hacer o decir. Todo era infernalmente confuso, enorme y tenebroso, ¿Qué iba a hacer?, ¿Qué debía hacer? Había mucha gente en juego: Paola, su bebé, su madre, Phoebe, Piper, Prue, sus dos nietos y...y también estaba Paige.

― ¿Por qué lo dudas?, Tú mismo me lo dijiste: Phoebe te lo pidió, Piper también y se lo prometiste a ambas, ¿Vas a dejarlas solas?, ¿Ahora que te necesitan más que nunca en su vida?, ¿Quieres ser un extraño en la vida de tus nietos?, ¿Quieres seguir siendo un extraño en la vida de tus hijas? Amor, están solas, perdieron a su abuela, la única persona que les quedaba...depende de nosotros solucionar esto.

Victor entrecerró los ojos cuando una sensación cálida lo envolvió al oír las palabras nosotros. Su corazón se aceleró un poco y una sonrisa leve se formó en su rostro mientras suspiraba y tomaba la mano de su ángel entre las propias: confiaba plenamente en lo que estaba oyendo, confiaba en el enorme corazón de su esposa, alguien con tanto amor para entregar que no sólo lo había salvado de la oscuridad una vez, si no dos. Ella era su soporte, su pequeña ancla al mundo, y lo mas importante: era su corazón extra para cuando el propio intentaba huir o le dolía demasiado sentir.

― Permítete ser el padre y abuelo que siempre quisiste Víctor...permíteme también a mí, si ellas y tú así lo aceptan algún día, ser la madre y abuela que hoy les hace falta.

― No sé...no sé qué decir ― Susurró, acercándose a ella y besándola tiernamente en los labios, conexión que se vio interrumpida por una patada de parte de su bebé.

Paola sonrió, y él besó su vientre con emoción al sentir a esa pequeña vida cada día más cerca.

― Di que sí, y compra dos pasajes directos a California.

* * *

**¿Tan tan?, ¿Qué piensan de todo el asunto de Víctor? Sé que me centré más en su vida que otra cosa pero, era necesario...¿Algún comentario?, ¿Tomatazos, algo?**

**Perdón el retraso, (Si, pediré disculpas mil veces) y gracias a VANE-CHAN6, quien me ayudó a sacar adelante muchas partes que estaban imposibles (Y las dejó tan lindas!) También a bellaHerms22 por sus críticas constructivas y esas preguntas que me hacen pensar en ideas nuevas para seguir esta historia, que ESPERO, no los esté aburriendo al estar tan larga. Esa es una pregunta MUY IMPORTANTE, **

**¿LES ABURRE QUE SEA TAN LARGA LA HISTORIA?**

_Respuestas de review:_

**Dyego Halliwe**ll: ¡Awww! Gracias, Hackett será sujeto de odio por un buen rato. Gracias por entender que la magia sería un caos aquí jaja; mmm Los Hechiceros no suena mala idea como un crossover, pero necesitaría tu ayuda, ¿Qué piensas? Si tienes más ideas házmelas llegar, lo que se te ocurra, algo podría salir de puras ideas locas. Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero con el 18, y todo el ajetreo correspondiente... Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, y que estés muy bien =).


	34. Reuniones, impulsos y reacciones

**¡Holaaaaaaaa gente!, He aquí un nuevo capítulo de "Una nueva familia". Tiene casi 5 páginas más que el promedio de los capítulos, pero eso se debe a que hice participar a CASI todos los personajes de la historia (Como podrían apreciar, creo que solamente me faltó agregar a cinco o seis, que no son necesarios/importantes ahora). Por ahí va algo que algunos de uds han querido ver desde hace mucho...  
Agradezco a Dyego_Halliwell y bellaHerms22 por algunas ideas y recomendaciones, además de darse el tiempo de escuchar mis desesperados "ME QUEDE EN BLANCO, ¿QUE ESCRIBO AHORA?" jaja, gracias, en serio =)**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a todos, pero especialmente a vane-chan6 a quien hecho mucho de menos ahora que está sin su computador u.u y también a viryfuusara, quien está pasando un momento triste...lamento no poder hacer nada por solucionar tu problema, pero quiero que sepas, que estoy aquí, aunque no te sirva de nada.**

_Recomendaciones de la autora: **Vane-chan6** (Entre algunos de Supernatural y El heredero de la oscuridad - Charmed), **bellaHerms22** (Tu y yo AU - Harry Potter), **ViryFuusara** (Entre otros, ¿Qué puede más? - Naruto) y **beast girl halliwell **(Autora de PreCharmed)._

_

* * *

_

**_Capítulo 28: Reuniones, impulsos y reacciones._**

A la mañana siguiente la madre de Andy se encargaba de despertar a las niñas de una por una mientras éstas le pedían "Cinco minutos más" para dormir al no tener la costumbre de despertarse a las seis de la mañana, y contra toda creencia popular o pronóstico conocido, Phoebe era la única que no suplicaba nada y estaba completamente despierta desde hacer horas: no había dormido en toda la noche, nisiquiera había cerrado un ojo. Había enchufado una lamparita de noche para tener algo de visión sin perturbar a nadie y estado pendiente de que ninguno de los niños dejara de respirar, o de que lloraran porque su hora de comer hubiera pasado sin darse cuenta, o por no tener el pañal seco y limpio entre otras cosas, por lo que los había recostado al medio de su cama y sentado un poco más abajo mirando hacia la cabecera, observándolos dormir en completa calma. Ahora estaba donde mismo había estado vigilando durante las pasadas horas y repitiendo el mismo ejercicio que había hecho desde el momento en que había llegado a casa: amamantar.

― Sería bueno que durmieras un poco... ― Le dijo Jane con amabilidad, parada en la puerta con una taza de té en sus manos ― Cada vez que vengo a este cuarto te veo despierta y controlando todo, ni siquiera alcanzaron a llorar ― Agregó sonriéndole con orgullo, parecía estar tomándose cien por ciento en serio su nuevo rol.

― No, está bien, no tengo sueño.

Jane sonrió otra vez a sabiendas de que no era cierto. La niña tenía los ojos rojos y cansados, acompañados de unas profundas ojeras violetas; debía estar tan cansada como podía estar una persona después de casi 34 horas de trabajo de parto quien no había dormido más que el tiempo en que estuvo recuperándose de su pérdida de conciencia y unas dos o tres veces durante no más de diez minutos en su estadía en el hospital. Y aunque le agradaba su manera de tomarse las cosas con cuidado y delicadeza, también le preocupaba que llegara a extremar, además de lamentar de que no tuviese al padre de sus criaturas a su lado para sobrellevar todo eso. Un bebé era difícil de cuidar en pareja y ella lo sabía, no tenía idea qué sería de estar bajo el cargo de dos y menos si estabas sola.

― Ve a desayunar con tus hermanas, Phoebe ― Insistió en tono de orden maternal ― Yo me quedaré aquí con ellos ahora y cuando subas, vas a tomar una merecida siesta hasta que descanses un poco.

― Per...

― Te prometo que no les voy a quitar un ojo de encima, a ninguno de los tres ― Le aseguró sentándose a su lado.

Phoebe puso cada mano sobre la pancita de sus pequeños para poder mirar a otra parte sin perder el curso de sus movimientos y se volteó a ver a su madrina mordiéndose un labio, no muy convencida del trato.

― También fui madre cariño ― Continuó, retirándole el cabello del rostro y afirmándola de la barbilla ― Confía en mí.

La chica asintió de mala gana, pero sabiendo que esa mujer tenía razón y mucha más experiencia en eso que ella misma, por lo que llena de angustia en su pecho y con ganas de llorar incluso, se puso de pie sin mirar hacia atrás (O correría el riesgo de devolverse y no moverse de ahí de nuevo) y bajó a encontrarse con su desayuno.

Antes de irse a la escuela, cerca de las ocho, las chicas se despidieron de la nueva pequeña familia y la señora Trudeau, y para la buena suerte de Paige esta pudo hacer los soniditos que quizo sin temor a despertar a nadie, ya que nuevamente era hora de alimentar a ambos prematuros. Prue fue un poco fría con su hermana menor, ya que ésta seguía algo renuente después de la aparición de Víctor, pero muy afectuosa tanto con la madre de Andy como con sus sobrinos.

― Pero no quiero irme... ― Suplicó Paige haciendo un puchero hacia todas, a ver si alguna se apiadaba de su alma y la dejaba quedarse ahí.

― Paige, voltea y marcha hacia abajo ― Le advirtió Prue jalándola de su mochila.

― Pero Prue... ― La escucharon decir por el pasillo.

― Pero nada...

Y mientras Phoebe y Jane sonreían, Piper aprovechó el ruido de afuera y la distracción de su hermana más grande para susurrarle algo a Phoebe.

― Papá me mandó un mensaje. Dijo que estaría esta noche aquí otra vez y nos invitó a cenar con él.

Phoebe se inquietó de inmediato, y si no retiró su visión de sus mellizos para comprobar lo que Piper había dicho mirándola a la cara, fue solamente por miedo a que se ahogaran sin darse cuenta y que ocurriera un accidente del cual después se arrepintiera.

― ¿Prue lo sabe? ― Dijo en su reemplazo, esbozando una sonrisa que era en parte alegre por saber de su padre, y en parte nerviosa por los peros de su otra hermana.

― No ― Negó Piper rascándose una ceja con cierto nerviosismo también ― Pero se lo diré pronto.

― ¿Y si dice que no? ― Insistió Phoebe mordiéndose la lengua. Conocía muy bien a todas sus hermanas, y aunque tenía claro que Piper lucharía por su derecho de estar con Víctor contra viento y marea, también sabía que Prue haría hasta lo imposible por evitarlo y/o comprobar su punto acerca de la pésima y miserable persona que era su padre.

― Iremos tú y yo, y Paige si quiere acompañarnos. Lo haremos Pheebs ― Dijo poniéndose frente a ella para poder mirarla a los ojos ― Sea como sea, te lo prometo.

La joven madre asintió con los ojos esperanzados y sonrió de medio lado, confiando en las palabras de Piper.

― Ve si no quieres que Prue sospeche ― Dijo Jane, haciéndoles recordar que seguía ahí y había escuchado todo, lo cual preocupó a ambas según pudo leer en sus caras ― No diré nada, vete tranquila.

Piper asintió y agradeció con un abrazo breve y fugaz hacia la madre de su mejor amigo y un beso en la frente para Phoebe, sin poder evitar caer en la tentación de acariciar a sus sobrinos una vez más antes de correr escalera abajo para encontrarse con sus otras hermanas en el auto. Phoebe en tanto, se mantuvo en un intenterrumpido silencio hasta que fue la hora de ayudar a que los recién expulsaran los gases después de comer.

― Te ayudo ― Se ofreció Jane como había echo a las dos, cuatro y seis de la madrugada en reemplazo de sus otras ahijadas, tomando en sus brazos a la bien despierta niña que aún no tenía nombre.

Phoebe agradeció con una mirada y sin levantarse de la cama producto del cansancio y el sueño, apoyó a su hijo sobre su pecho y comenzó a imitar los movimientos del paseo y las palmaditas que ya se había aprendido de memoria al tener que repetirlos cada dos horas.

― Así que, ya sabes de Víctor... ― Comentó Jane, sacando el tema a flote otra vez.

― Sí...hablamos, y decidió que, bueno...dijo que quería recuperarnos.

No supo por qué, pero decir eso le produjo cierta vergüenza, como si se sintiera algo desamparada y temerosa de que lo que estaba diciendo no fuera cierto o dejase de serlo en algún minuto.

― ¿Le crees? ― Preguntó Jane, picando en su inseguridad.

Phoebe miró hacia otra parte y bajó su vista. La pregunta era difícil, ¿Le creía?, Sí, le creía...o más bien, quería creerle ¿Cómo podía confiar en alguien a quien no conocía?, No tenía otra opción que darle toda su confianza y depositar en él sus ciegamente sus esperanzas...no había otra forma.

― No te estoy criticando ― Le explicó Jane comprensivamente, caminando al rededor del cuarto.

― Sí ― Respondió finalmente, luego de mirar la cara de su hija más pequeña lejos de ella.

Ambos niños, al igual que todos los recién nacidos, tenían que confiar sí o sí en quienes eran sus cuidadores y padres. No tenían idea si eran buenos o malos, inteligentes o tontos, demócratas o republicanos, moros o cristianos. No sabían si eran pobres o ricos, populares o perdedores, amorosos o violentos, seguros o inseguros; simplemente cedían a los mejores intentos de cuidarlos, amarlos y protegerlos bajo cualquier costo: Y eso era lo que ella tenía que hacer ahora. Debía darle a Víctor la oportunidad de ser su padre, confiar en él, permitirle intentarlo, equivocarse y desesperarse, pero también reconocer sus aciertos.

En la escuela, la primera hora había pasado lentamente para Paige, Prue y Piper. La primera no había hecho nada más que hablar de sus sobrinos en cada oportunidad que tenía para hacerlo, y tuvo suerte para poder hacerlo sin problemas al estar en clase de arte. Lo más probable es que tuviese al curso entero mareado, y andaba con varias baterías recargables para ponerle a su cámara, teniéndola siempre lista para mostrar algunas fotos desde unos meses atrás hasta esa mañana.

― Aunque a Phoebe le da algo cada vez que me ve con ellos en brazos ― Se quejó frunciendo el ceño a un Glen que no le estaba poniendo atención al haber escuchado lo mismo varias veces desde que ese momento había pasado por primera vez ― Y, ¡Glen! ― Se quejó golpeándolo con un cuaderno en el brazo.

― ¡Por qué hiciste eso! ― Reclamó de vuelta, sobándose el brazo ― Me va a quedar una marca.

― No llores niñita ― Se burló con una mueca molesta ― Llevo hablándote hace...

― ¿Toda la mañana? ― Completó él por ella de manera graciosa y simpática, que no fue interpretado así por Paige.

― Si no quieres oírme sólo dímelo y me callo.

Glen suspiró largamente y la miró cruzada de brazos y dedicándole una expresión seria.

― No es que no quiera escuchar lo que dices, o que no esté feliz porque tú lo estás.

― ¿Entonces?

― Es que, has dicho lo mismo varias veces en el día y, comprendo que estés emocionada pero Carmen y yo también tenemos otros temas de qué hablar, es todo ― Le explicó encogiéndose de hombros y continuando su pintura.

El estómago de Paige se retorció al escuchar esas palabras, ¿"Otros temas" de los que hablar con Carmen?, ¿Qué quería decir con eso?, ¿Desde cuando había "otros temas" entre ellos?, ¿Desde cuándo habían "temas" con otra gente que no la incluyeran?; Siempre habían tenido conversaciones en común, ¡Todas sus actividades en común!, Nunca en la vida habían existido "otros temas" en los cuales el otro no estuviese inmerso, y por sobre todo: Glen jamás la había dejado hablando sola o enojada sin resolver el problema, pero ahora parecía dejarla así y continuar con sus actividades y su estúpida conversación de Lindsay Lohan con Carmen, ignorándola completamente.

Se puso de pie en un movimiento violento haciendo sonar la silla para que se notara y luego se acercó hasta la maestra antes de salir del salón, reparando en que Glen se preocupó al verla reaccionar así, pero no se acercó a preguntarle sus motivos.

― Claro, vaya ― Accedió la maestra.

Paige dio las gracias y salió del salón con suma tranquilidad, pero al cerrar la puerta su máscara cambió a sus verdaderas emociones y salió corriendo a toda velocidad hasta esconderse en el baño.

― ¡Mierda! ― Gritó pateando la puerta de uno de los cubículos al entrar, y por primera vez el dolor de sus patadas le dolió menos que el corazón.

Se acercó a los lavabos y apoyó sus manos sobre el borde, sin importarle que estuviese mojado y con rastros de acuarela de alguna persona que había dejado sucio. Se miró en el espejo y notó sus pálidas mejillas pintadas de rosa, sus ojos llorosos y también sus hombros tensos. Se sacudió las lágrimas de la cara con un movimiento brusco y al sentir ruido en el baño de alguien más, decidió bajar la tapa de uno de los asientos de baño y subirse encima, cerrando la puerta con pestillo para que nadie intentara entrar.

― ¿Paige? ― Escuchó preguntar, y su sangre volvió a hervir al reconocer a Carmen llamándola.

Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que su compañera y novia de su mejor amigo se diese por vencida y se fuera sin resultados. Paige tenía las piernas flectadas y rodeadas por sus brazos, mientras que su mejilla derecha descansaba sobre sus rodillas: estaba desecha. No podía ocultarlo más, no podía seguir fingiendo que no le pasaba nada cuando le pasaba todo. Estaba enojada, frustrada, asustada y sentida. ¿Cómo era posible que cuando las cosas parecían ir bien para los demás, su vida fuera un desastre?

Phoebe parecía estar feliz y tranquila con sus dos hijos, y durante las últimas horas casi no le había puesto atención a nadie más que a ellos...no le había preguntado cómo estaba, ni tampoco comentado que se veía bien con su atuendo como muchas manañanas, ni siquiera le tenía le confianza suficiente como para dejarla arrullarlos sin gritar o poner cara de espanto sin siquiera disimular. Prue, como siempre, no le decía nada sobre nada y además andaba con un humor de perros que había tenido que pagar ella con malas caras, y aunque esa mañana se había esforzado en no demostrar lo enojada que todavía estaba, no era la misma preocupada de siempre. Piper no tenía más cabeza que para sus propios pensamientos, posiblemente acerca de Víctor.

― ¡Es tan injusto! ― Se quejó en un sollozo ahogado, apretando los puños y hundiendo más su rostro en sus rodillas.

¿Por qué ella no tenía a su padre de vuelta?, ¿Por qué todas parecían estar ocupadas en sus propias vidas sin preocuparse de qué pasaba en la de suya?, ¿Cuánto se suponía que duraban como una familia de cuatro hermanas que se amaban?, ¿Se destruía cuando una paría, una bloqueaba sus emociones y la otra solamente pensaba en su padre?, ¿Y qué con Glen?, ¿A dónde había ido lo de "mejores amigos para siempre"?, ¿Para siempre cuándo?, ¿Hasta que consiguiese novia?...Ni siquiera la madre de Andy, o el padre de Andy o el mismo Andy tenían tiempo para ella...la sra. Trudeau había pasado casi todo el tiempo pendiente de sus sobrinos, George no había aparecido en las últimas horas y Andy...él parecía muy enfadado con Prue y Sam por alguna razón, y como su hermana mayor, no hablaba con nadie y tenía cara de pocos amigos.

Paige solía ser una persona positivia, incluso había inventado su primera cita ""Todo tiene solución, menos la muerte, ya verás que si no funciona el plan A el B nunca está de sobra o muy lejos de servir", pero ahora, parecía que su plan "A" y el plan "B" estaban fallando, y lamentablemente, en su frase célebre no tenía contemplado un plan "C".

En otro salón, específicamente en el cuarto piso en clase de religión, los segundos años estaban trabajando de forma grupal en unos carteles de mensajes positivos que colgar en los pasillos de la escuela esa semana; era algo que se hacía cada siete días, partiendo en septiembre por los séptimos grados hasta terminar con el cuarto año, dando la vuelta todas las veces necesarias hasta julio y que ésta vez era su turno.

Piper aprovechó la distracción de varios de sus compañeros, sobretodo de Leo y Michelle para acercarse a Fray con una pequeña bolsa plástica.

― Cinco ― Le dijo al entregársela, y éste a regañadientes le entregó los cinco dólares que le estaba exigiendo por la transacción.

Ella guardó el dinero rápidamente en su bolsillo y se fue a seguir con su cartel, que irónicamente era el de "confía en ti mismo".

― "Como si fuera tan fácil, decirlo es simple, hacelro..." ― Se dijo mentalmente antes de sentarse a repasar las letras con marcador negro.

― ¿De a dónde sacaste comida? ― Cuestionó Leo a Fray al verlo tan emocionado tragándose un sándwich de huevo.

― Piper ― Respondió con la boca llena ― Es genial que se haya puesto a vender desayunos, deberías probarlos Leo, son deliciosos.

El ex novio de la chica en cuestión frunció el ceño sin entender nada, exigiéndole a Fray una explicación sobre eso.

― Ha estado trayendo esto hace unos días atrás, es simple: ella me pasa la comida, yo le doy dinero. Breve y conciso.

― ¿Desde cuando? ― Preguntó tratando de ocultar sus sospechas, o más bien, rogando porque no fueran ciertas.

― Creo que desde que...no me acuerdo, pero tuvo que haber sido después de que terminaron, sino lo sabrías.

Leo se tapó la cara con las manos respirando lo más profundo que pudo hasta soltar todo el aire de sopetón, al borde de las lágrimas, ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a irse y dejarla así? Estaba enferma, cada vez más, y ni él ni ella estaban haciendo nada concreto para solucionarlo. Se puso de pie, armándose de valor y fuerza: ese era el momento para decirle a Piper acerca de su traslado.

Apenas sonó el timbre del recreo, Prue se apresuró para encontrase con Paige y poder justificarla por sus inasistencias, de paso, pedirle a los profesores nuevos plazos para sus exámenes.

― Recuerda, mantente callada y finge estar agotada, y si tenemos suerte te dejan las pruebas para la vuelta de vacaciones.

Paige rodó los ojos en respuesta a la sugerencia de su hermana, cuando vio aparecer a la otra junto a ellas.

― Menos mal que recordaste seguir mi consejo de venir a hablar con los maestros y no te quedaste callada, todo lo contrario a lo que te dije ― Dijo Prue a modo de saludo, y de paso aprovechando de echarle en cara a Piper lo de Víctor, quien supo de inmediato que aunque fuese una total pérdida de tiempo, tenía que decirle a su hermana que él las había invitado a comer esa noche.

― Hola ― Saludó Leo un poco nervioso ― Prue, Paige ― Agregó con un gesto con su mano, recibiendo una sonrisa seca de Paige y brazos cruzados de Prue ― Eh, Piper, tengo que hablar contigo de algo...¿Podemos?...

Piper miró la expresión de sus hermanas y resolvió que molestar más a Prue no traería más que problemas para todas y más problemas para la confundida Paige.

― Lo siento Leo, quizás más tarde.

Leo asintió decepcionado y no insistió; Piper parecía preocupada y ocupada en serio, ya sería momento para tomar valor otra vez.

Ella lo vio caminar con la cabeza gacha y sintió el enorme deseo de correr a besarlo, pedirle que volvieran ora vez y que por favor no la dejara sola, menos ahora. Moría por decirle que tenía miedo, que no quería luchar más, que quería sentarse y disfrutar un helado como la gente corriente, que deseaba presentarselo a su padre y pasar por esa etapa en que los dos se ponían nerviosos ante eso. Pero no podía, ahora menos que nunca.

― Tengo que decirte algo ― Le dijo a Prue, sintiéndose como teniendo nada que perder ahora.

― Claro, ¿Qué pasa? ― Respondió de mala gana, pero intentndo ser lo más amable posible después de haber tratado así a Leo sin que éste tuviese la culpa de nada; aunque sabía que su pose no duraría tanto tiempo, porque algo le decía que Piper quería hablarle de Víctor.

Ésta tragó saliva, asintió nerviosa y después de acomodarse los lentes se puso a jugar con sus manos, frente a la inquisitiva mirada de su hermana mayor.

― Papá...

― Ok, no me interesa.

Paige ahogó un gimoteo al escuchar "aquella" palabra de boca de Piper, agradeciendo de manera interna que Prue hubiese cortado su discurso. La única aliada que tenía Víctor entre las tres presentes continuó tratando de hablar y exponer el resto de su idea.

― Estará en la ciudad esta noche, nos invitó a comer ― Continuó, volviendo a acomodarse los lentes y enredando su cabello con sus dedos ― A todas, a las cuatro ― Sentenció mirando a Paige.

La menor de todas tenía una expresión de "No me metas en esto" mezclada con rabia, y al no querer escuchar ninguna otra palabra del tan "amado y perfecto Víctor", se dio la vuelta y entró a la sala de profesores sin decir nada.

― ¿Ah sí? ― Preguntó Prue con una sonrisa irónica ― Pues está en un error. Ninguna de nosotras va a ir, NINGUNA ― Recalcó con mirada de advertencia, indicándole con el dedo índice que no era una amenaza, sino un hecho ― Así que puede quedarse a esperar sentado todo el tiempo que quiera, e incluso acampar en la parte de atrás de la casa, pero no va a conseguir nada. Ir queda estrictamente prohibido, y ésta vez, quiero que me hagas caso.

Piper no rebatió una sola palabra, porque tenía más que claro que si le decía que iría de todas maneras y dijiese loque dijiese, se amaría la tercerra guerra mundial en donde nadie quedaría vivo. Ya se encargaría de invitar a Paige a ir con ella y Phoebe, porque no había manera en el mundo en que perdiera a su padre otra vez; había sido demasiado sufrimiento vivir sin él en su vida como para que ahora todo se echara a perder de nuevo: no iba a permitirselo a nadie.

Más tarde, en casa, Phoebe al fin estaba durmiendo y tan profundamente que llegaba a roncar, lo cual le producía bastante gracia a Jane. Le había tomado un tiempo convencerla de dormir, y solamente lo logró cuando le dijo que luego de dos horas tendría que despertarse de nuevo, así que no se preocupara por perderse de algo. Para su buena suerte, la joven se había dado cuenta de que realmente necesitaba dormir un poco y después de darles de comer a los niños en un estado de total somnolencia, había retomado su siesta sin darse cuenta siquiera. Ahora eran casi las dos de la tarde, por lo que faltaba poco para que despertara otra vez y también para que ambas pudieran almorzar; Jane se había levantado temprano a preparar el desayuno y también almuerzo para las niñas, enviándoles de paso el plato de Andy y un agregado para Sam. Faltaban unas tres horas más para que todas volvieran a casa y el ajetreo de un hogar lleno de adolescentes retomara su curso.

Unos gimoteos y sollozos la distrajeron de su lectura, buscando en ello encontrar la procedencia de éstos y encontrándola en Phoebe, quien parecía estar llorando en sueños y tratando de liberarse de algo.

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó pegando un salto en la cama, mirando para todas partes con el corazón en la boca.

― Tranquila ― Le susurró Jane haciéndola recostarse de nuevo ― Una pesadilla, todo está bien.

― ¿Los niños? ― Preguntó aún agitada, sin ser capaz de recordar nada de su mal sueño.

― Perfectamente, los dos ― Le dijo con tranquilidad ― Iba a despertarte en tres minutos más para que almorzáramos.

― Gracias ― Asintió cerrando los ojos y suspirando pesadamente antes de volver a abrirlos.

Acomodó sus ojos a la luz, dejando de ver manchas borrosas y se restregó los ojos solamente por pereza, aún estaba tremendamente cansada y con el cuerpo cortado, pero si dormir significaba pesadillas, prefería quedarse despierta.

― Tres minutos más, tres minutos menos... ― Murmuró antes de ponerse de pie.

― Si quieres algo pídemelo, no te levantes de más ― Le recordó haciéndola sentar otra vez.

― Darles de comer, eso quiero ― Respondió todavía adormecida y algo irritada por ser enviada a sentar como una niña pequeña.

Jane no dijo nada respecto al mal humor de la muchacha y se dio vuelta para caminar hasta la primera cuna que tenía cerca.

― ¿Qué harás cuando entres a clases? ― Preguntó, recogiendo con cuidado a la niña para entregársela a su madre.

― Shhh, shhh ― Silbó a su pequeñita que emitía suaves ruidos, y luego la recogió contra su pecho ― Aquí está mami...no tienes que asustarte...― Le dijo armando los cojines y cosas para empezar amamantar apenas llegase su otro hijo.

Jane acomodó algunas almohadas sobre las piernas cruzadas de Phoebe, y ésta se las arregló para que los dos quedaran en posiciones cómodas (Aunque su espalda se agotara de estar encorvada cada vez que eligía esa manera de apoyarlos).

― Creo que el saca leche y yo nos tendremos que convertir en buenas amigas para ese entonces... ― Suspiró pensando en qué pasaría luego de que las dos semanas de vacaciones por el domingo santo terminaran ― ¿Hasta cuándo comen cada dos horas?

― Eso depende de lo que diga tu médico ― Le explicó, acomodándole una almohadita a la inquieta niña para que pudiese afirmar bien su cabeza.

― No sé cómo voy a hacer para no dejarlos solos, ni tampoco con alguien más que los cuide mientras voy a clase ― Dijo preocupada, mordiéndose el labio y tratando de ayudar al más pequeño a encontrar la fuente de alimento.

― Sabes que yo puedo ayudarte en lo que sea.

― Lo sé ― Dijo y sonrió al ver que su hijo ya se había adaptado. Cada vez le costaba menos engancharse de su pezón, y eso le daba tranquilidad ― No quiero sonar maleducada o malagradecida, pero quisiera pasar todo el tiempo que pueda con ellos y...usted ya crió a Andy, se ha preocupado de nosotras desde que la abuela... ― Comentó, deteniéndose apenas pronució esa última palabra.

Se abstuvo de hablar durante unos instantes, previniendo un ataque de llanto desenfrenado. La echaba tanto de menos...sobretodo ahora...cuando era pequeña había llegado a soñar el día de su boda. En su mente, los pasillos de la iglesia staban perfectamente decorados, y su novio era lindo, responsable y la amaba mucho. En sus sueños, su abuela iba en reemplazo de su madre a darle consejos y regañar a su esposo a la hora de ser padres...nada de eso había pasado no iría a pasar, simplemente había muerto enterrado junto a la inocencia de una niña de doce años.

― Desde que supimos que estaba enferma...y ― Continuó aún con el nudo en la garganta, tratando de pasar rápido por el tema antes de caer en la trampa de las hormonas revueltas ― No podría exigirle que siguiera ocupándose de nuestras vidas cuando usted tiene la suya propia.

― Phoebe, cariño para mí...

― Ningún problema ― Se adelantó con una sonrisa sincera ― Pero quiero, al menos intentar cumplir con todo sin tener que renunciar a nada y, si tengo que hacerlo...no será a ellos ― Aseguró con tono serio y decidido, refiriéndose a todo lo demás, desde su vida social, hasta su futuro académico.

― Va a ser difícil... ― Susurró la mamá de Andy, preocupada por la actitud tan dedicada y tajante de su ahijada, que si bien era mejor que una despreocupada madre adolescente, tampoco estaba siendo un buen equilibrio para una chica de ninguna edad.

― Lo sé.

Phoebe dio terminado el tema con esas dos palabras y así lo entendió Jane, quien se puso de pie para ir a buscar algo de comida para ambas al piso de abajo, dejando a su acompañante a cargo de la situación. Ésta miró las caras pacíficas y todavía hinchadas y manchadas de las criaturas entre sus brazos.

― No importa si tengo que dejarlo todo ― Les dijo en palabras suaves, reservándose el resto de su discurso para si misma.

No importaba si nunca más conseguía un amigo, tampoco si su matrimonio ideal no se cumplía o incluso si jamás volvía a pisar la escuela: las cosas habían cambiado y ahora, sus prioridades eran otras. Ella sabía muy bien qué era crecer sin el amor y el cuidado de sus padres, y aunque su abuela y sus hermanas habían hecho un excelente trabajo tratando de llenar ese espacio en su corazón, era una experiencia por la que no iba a permitir que sus hijos pasaran. Ella jamás iba a irse y dejarlos bajo el cargo de Prue, Paige, Piper o sus padrinos, tampoco con Víctor...eran su responsabilidad. El solo hecho de recordar a su padre le causó un nudo en el estómago, sobretodo al imaginar el escándalo que se iba a armar cuando Prue las detuviese en la puerta, era en esos momentos cuando recordaba lo mucho que le hacía falta su mamá ahí.

Unas horas más tarde, Prue y Paige se habían bajado del auto apenas habían llegado a casa, mientras Piper terminaba de estacionarlo afuera.

― Hola ― Saludaron al encontrarse con Jane instruyendo a Phoebe en algunas técnicas de cambia pañales.

― Hola ― Respondieron ambas, la madre de Andy más emocionada que Phoebe, quien parecía estar quedándose dormida sentada sobre su cama.

― Te ves terrible ― Opinó Paige al verla bostezar durante largos segundos, bostezando también ella por inercia.

― No quiso dormir más de una hora... ― Se disculpó Jane.

― No se preocupe, conocemos a mi hermana, tiene la cabeza dura como piedra ― Respondió Prue con una sonrisa cínica para Phoebe.

― Creo que ya llegaron y es hora de irme a casa a ver a Andy y George, volveré más tarde ― Se disculpó, ordenando y doblando algo de ropa, mantas y sábanas limpias.

― No es necesario que regrese, debe haber pasado una noche pésima por estar aquí; nosotras nos encargaremos de todo ― Insistió Prue agradecida, sintiéndose culpable al verla hacer todos los deberes de la casa como si fuera la suya, por lo que también se puso a su lado y de manera suave la alejó de la ruma de cosas que había a los pies de la cama de Phoebe.

― Pero... ― Comenzó a excusarse la mujer, aún con una manta en las manos que fue recibida por su ahijada mayor.

― Es mejor que le haga caso a Hitler, muere por poder volver a dar órdenes ― Respondió Phoebe con una sonrisa burlesca, haciendo bizcos con los ojos, como si estuviese imitando a una Prue vuelta loca.

― ¿Ya están discutiendo? ― Preguntó Piper apenas entró a la habitación, notando en un espejo, el cual vio de reoejo, que se veía tan mal como Phoebe.

― No ― Corearon Prue y Phoebe al mismo tiempo, rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos como dos niñas pequeñas.

Ese pequeño gesto hizo recordar a Jane los viejos días de preescolar en que las cuatro niñas jugaban junto a Glen y Andy en los paseos de verano, en los cuales Piper y Phoebe eran mejores amigas la una con la otra al tener una edad tan similar. Esos viejos tiempos se habían ido demasiado rápido...más pronto de lo que hubiese deseado. Paige se acercó a la cuna de la pequeña que yacía en la cuna, a diferencia de su hermano que estaba terminando de ser cambiado por su madre, y de manera casi instantánea y en una exclamación angustiada que era proporcional a la velocidad de los pasos de Paige, Phoebe habló:

― ¡Cuidado con...!

― ¡La cabeza!, ¡Lo sé! ― Rezongó Paige apretando sus puños y sus mandíbulas en señal de queja, apresurando su camino para "rescatar" a su sobrina, a quien tomó en brazos sacándole la lengua a Phoebe.

― Respira, respira ― Insistió Piper riéndose despacio y quitándole de los brazos a su sobrino mientras le besaba la pancita, pero ésta vez su hermana no dijo nada al estar demasiado histérica observando el camino de Paige hasta sentarse en la cama.

Prue se golpeó la frente y negó un par de veces, entre enternecida y avergonzada con la actitud de su hermana, mientras que Jane le palmeó la espalda en señal de confirmarle que todo estaba yendo como debía ser.

― Adiós niñas, nos vemos pronto ― Se despidió apenas recogió su bolso, para luego besarlas a todas y también despedirse de los pequeños, tratando de no derramar ninguna lágrima al sentir que las estaba dejando solas en todo eso.

― Vamos a estar bien, no se preocupe.

Esas eran las palabras que se escuchaban en el camino escaleras abajo que Prue le estaba dedicando a la señora Trudeau, y que se perdían a cada paso que éstas daban. Piper entonces, aprovechó que estaban solas y el terreno era despejado para poder hablar.

― Chicas, papá nos espera en el hotel Hilton, a las siete.

― Eso es casi en, dos horas más ― Dijo Phoebe, contando con los dedos y pensando en que parecía que la elección del hotel tenía más que ver con la geografía y que estuviese a pocas cuadras de la casa, a el precio de las habitaciones.

― Exacto... ― Continuó juntando las manos, como cuando disertaba frente a su clase ― Prue no quiere ir y nos prohibió hacerlo pero...

― Iremos de todas formas, ¿Verdad? ― Interrumpió Phoebe.  
Piper se puso a mover un sonajero cerca del pequeño recostado frente a ella, y le hizo algunas muecas antes de responder, aprovechando que la estaba mirando.

― Sí.

Phoebe sonrió, nerviosa pero contenta, pensando en qué se pondría para ir esa tarde, aunque si lo analizaba dos veces, su papá la había visto en las condiciones más demacradas y hasta desnuda, después de eso, daba lo mismo que se pusiera encima para ir a verlo.

― De acuerdo, a las siete entonces tenemos que estar todas listas para salir.

Paige emitió un gruñido que apenas pudieron escuchar las demás y antes de irse echa un torbellino enojado, se aseguró de que su sobrina estuviese segura en el centro de la cama. Sus hermanas mayores se quedaron mirando con caras complicadas, sin tener idea qué hacer con sus propios sentimientos, y menos con los de la más pequeña.

― Ya se fue ― Dijo Prue, sin alcanzar a toparse con Paige en la entrada, lo que terminó siendo bueno para todas, sobretodo para el secreto de su misión en el Hilton ― Phoebe, ahora que no estás haciendo nada, ¿Podrías terminar de doblar la ropa en tu cama?, Es algo que no debiste haber dejado que la mamá de Andy comenzara a hacer por ti.

La susodicha se mordió la lengua antes de decir cualquier cosa, ahorrándose sus palabras para discutir cuando su hermana se diera cuenta de que irían a ver a Víctor.

― Muero de ganas de estar un ratito con estas cositas ― Siguió diciendo Prue, sentándose en el espacio que le había dejado Piper al correrse más al centro de la cama ― ¡Odio tener que estudiar! ―Se quejó, acariciando a los niños ― Preferiría mil veces quedarme en casa con ustedes...

Piper sonrió al verla tan contenta con sus sobrinos, a los cuales no había puesto mucha atención desde que había llegado, al estar ocupada organizando las otras cosas de la casa, por ser fin de mes, como pagar cuentas, comprar cosas en el supermercado y encargarse de asuntos de la escuela. Phoebe estuvo a punto de discutir sobre qué quería decir con eso de "Preferiría quedarme en casa antes de ir a la escuela", y que si acaso era una indirecta en su contra, pero la ternura que le producía cada vez que alguien se acercaba a los niños y se contiagiaba de su alegría y paz, era algo que le remecía la conciencia y le decía que dejara pasar algunas peleas que no valían la suspiró, pensando en que las cosas no habían ido tan mal ni sido tan difíciles como había pensado cuatro meses antes el día en que se enteró del embarazo de Phoebe, y aunque parecía muy poco tiempo como para digerir todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, parecía que lo estaba haciendo bien. Ambos niños eran preciosos, estaban sanos y no hacían problemas; parecían intuir que les era difícil cuidarlos y no hacían dramas, dándoles poco trabajo y de manera sencilla, aunque no podía asegurar eso último, ya que, tenía que reconocer, Phoebe se había encargado de que no tuvieran ni siquiera la instancia de quejarse antes de que ella reaccionara para atenderlos y eso era algo que no podía dejar de ver, un cambio de actitud que la llenaba de orgullo aunque no lo dijiera en voz alta.

― Voy a ir a pelear con mis apuntes de física, ¿Para qué demonios inventaron esa clase? ― Se quejó Prue, poniéndose de pie pocos minutos después de haberse sentado ― Voy a estar hasta tarde, pero la señora Trudeau dejó comida en el refrigerador, pueden cenar a las siete como siempre, yo caliento mi plato más tarde.

Piper y Phoebe asintieron con naturalidad, viéndola irse y cerrar la puerta tras sí, le ponía nerviosa meter ruido sabiendo que los bebés podían ponerse a llorar de la nada y si algo la ponía más nerviosa que eso, era escuchar bebés llorando.

― ¿Crees que Paige esté tomando bien todo esto? ― Preguntó Piper, poniéndose de pie y empezando a doblar algo de ropa.

― No ― Respondió Phoebe con un deje de tristeza, cogiendo también una prenda para doblar.

― Eso pensé ― Murmuró Piper.

Las dos se quedaron doblando ropa en silencio, ambas pensando en qué iban a hacer con las hermanas de los extremos, y también en cómo sería rearmar su vida junto a uno de sus padres. Al terminar de ordenar, acostaron a los más pequeños junto al medio de la cama, la cual ya había sido corrida por Phoebe hasta ser atracada contra la pared, por lo que la misma se recostó de lado a los pies de ella, mientras que Piper hizo lo mismo pero en el borde restante que no tenía protección. Las dos apoyaron sus orejas sobre el colchón, y se miraron esperanzadas, con una sonrisa débil y tímida. Piper extendió su mano hasta tocar la de su sobrina, mientras que Phoebe extendió ambas para juntarlas con una manito de cada uno, haciendo que Piper usara su mano libre para juntarla con el chico. Sin darse cuenta, bajo una canción de cuna que ambas estaban entonando, se quedaron dormidas recordando los viejos en tiempos en los que solían ser las mejores amigas, de esas que se contaban todo y mantenían confidencias...algo que las dos habían extrañado durante mucho tiempo y que, aunque habían ido poco a poco recuperando, había vuelto en ese preciso instante en gloria y majestad, esta vez para no volver a irse.

Phoebe despertó, acostumbrada a dormir pocos minutos antes de tener que cambiar pañales, amamantar o alguna otra cosa, encontrándose con que Piper dormía plácidamente en donde mismo se había quedado y que los dos pequeños la acompañaban en su sueño descansando en el medio de la cama. Sintió alivio al comprobar que estaban perfectamente bien, y también que no se movieran a esa edad y no hubiesen tenido un accidente por su tonta irresponsabilidad de quedarse dormida; aunque hubiesen estado ella, Piper, la pared y la cabecera de la cama como barreras anti caídas.

― Piper ― Susurró meciendo a su hermana ― Piper ― Insistió, pero parecía tener el sueño demasiado pesado ― Casos extremos, medidas extremas ― Se dijo, cerrando los ojos con culpabilidad cuando le pellizcó el brazo.

― ¡Auch! ― Se quejó sobándose de inmediato ― ¿Por qué hiciste...?

― Si no nos arreglamos y salimos ahora llegaremos tarde, son las seis treinta.

Piper seguía dormida sin entender ni una sola palabra, y aunque veía los labios de Phoebe moverse y también su cara seria y algo acelerada, todavía no entendía por qué la había pellizcado.

― ¡Oye! ― Se quejó, cuando su hermana repitió el proceso, despertando esta vez.

― Lo siento ― Se disculpó Phoebe, poniéndose de pie demasiado rápido y mareándose un poco.

― ¿Estás bien? ― Preguntó Piper de inmediato, asustada de que fuera hacer alguna complicación del parto.

― Sí, me levanté rápido ― Le explicó ― Y déjame decirte que después de los mareos que tuve por este par, eso no es nada ― Bromeó de paso.

Piper miró hacia la cama con una vista un poco más panorámica ahora que estaba sentada, y sonrió internamente al verlos dormir tan pacíficamente sin enterarse de nada.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer con ellos? ― Preguntó sin querer ser malinterpretada en su pregunta.

― ¿Qué de qué?

― Digo, vas a dejarlos en casa o, vas a llevarlos o, ¿Cuál es la idea?

Phoebe abrió la boca para hablar hasta que se dio cuenta de que no tenía una respuesta planeada para eso.

― Eh...bueno, no puedo dejarlos solos aquí tienen que comer cada dos horas, y si les pasa algo y...Prue descubriría que nos fuimos, no...¿Crees que sea una buena idea llevarlos?

Piper se mordió el labio y Phoebe se sentó en la cama, empezando a estrarse con el asunto y tapándose la cara con las manos.

― Era más fácil cuando estaban aquí adentro ― Se quejó tratando de respirar y relajarse, dejando su tensión de lado.

― Lo siento Pheebs... ― Respondió Piper, sin saber qué decirle.

― Voy a ir a ver si Paige quiere salir ― Dijo Phoebe, queriendo salir de ahí y ocultar su lado débil ― Vígilalos con tu vida, ¿Sí Piper?

Ésta asintió con una sonrisa suave y de paso aprovechó de ayudarla un poco, no imaginaba lo difícil que debía estar parciéndole todo eso a su hermana y ésta vez ambas iban juntas a un mismo lugar y tendrían que hacer de todo para llevarlos y no dejarlos solo, pero en un futuro, o incluso en la próxima salida, era posible que Phoebe tuviese que hacer todo por ella misma en algo que para siempre la iba a acompañar.

La joven madre dio agotados y perezosos pasos hasta el cuarto que solía compartir con su hermana, sin tocar la puerta antes de entrar.

― Paige, salimos en diez minutos ― Le avisó rápidamente, dándose la vuelta de inmediato para ver en qué y dónde estaba Prue, quedándose tranquila al notar que estaba recién entrando a la ducha, lo que les daba un lapso perfecto de al menos media hora para poder salir sin que se diera cuenta.

Mientras Phoebe estaba afuera, Piper se preocupó de revisar si su sobrinos tenían el pañal limpio, llegando a la conclusión de que para su buena suerte lo estaban, y al ver llegar a Phoebe, se puso de pie para entrar al closet lleno de pañales, mantas, ropa, juguetes y productos de higiene para los niños.

― ¿Te gustan estos? ― Preguntó, mostrándole dos trajecitos verde agua con el dibujo de un pato estampado encima.

― Sí ― Asintió sentándose como siempre en el borde de la cama para hacer de barrera humana y empezando a desvestir a su hijo ― Mamá y tía Piper van a ponerte ropita limpia para que vayamos a juntarnos con el...con el abuelo ― Dijo mirando a su hermana con una mueca extraña, la misma que puso ésta al escuchar eso.

― Eso sonó raro ― Le advirtió Piper, sentándose en el otro lado de la cama y empezando a cambiar a su sobrina.

― Lo sé...

Luego de eso ninguna dijo algo otra vez, las dos pensando en nada por su propia salud mental, pensar se estaba volviendo tremendamente doloroso de un tiempo a esa parte y prefirieron concentrarse en lo que estaban haciendo. Cuando estuvieron listos, y con gorritos de un color distinto para ser diferenciados, (Aunque no era muy necesario, ya que el más pequeño era el niño y la más gordita, si es que se le podía a decir así a la también delgada criatura, era la niña), Piper incursionó en el guardarropas de Phoebe para encontrar algo que ponerse y que le quedara bueno, ya que la mayor parte de su ropa le quedaba grande, y aunque la de Phoebe todavía se le era un poco ajustada, había un par de cosas que había usado entre los cinco primeros meses de embarazo que le quedaban buenas.

― Maldita ― Se quejó Phoebe arrugando la nariz, entre mitad broma y mitad en serio.

― ¿Por qué?

― Mírate, y mírame ― Le dijo comparando el abdomen de Piper y el todavía hinchado que llevaba ella.

― No seas tonta, tuviste gemelos hace dos días Phoebe, ¡Estas dos cositas sobre la cama estuvieron allí adentro! ― Dijo también escandalizándose un poco al tan sólo imaginarlo.

― No me hagas recordarlo, todavía me duele la puerta que usaron para salir ― Le respondió negando rápidamente con una mueca de dolor y enfocándose en abrochar unas cintas de su ropa.

Ambas se pusieron zapatillas para tener mejor soporte en los pies al cargar a los pequeños, también jeans y alguna blusa casual; Piper optó por un beatle azul marino y Phoebe por una blusa roja con un par de cintas que caían a un costado de su pierna. Armaron un bolso lleno de cosas necesarias para transportar en caso de emergencia o por simple rutina, y poniéndoles el chupón en la boca a cada uno de los niños, se fuerno hasta el cuarto de Paige.

La pequeña Matthews se encontraba en su cuarto oyendo música recostada sobre su cama con los ojos cerrados y usando la vieja camisa de dormir de su madre (La cual había vuelto a sus manos después del parto de Phoebe) cuando la puerta de su cuarto se volvió a abrir sin que nadie tocara para preguntar si podía o no, lo que le hizo pensar que de nuevo era Phoebe.

― ¿No vas a ir? ― Preguntó ésta última, mirando a Paige con seriedad al verla tan relajada e ida en su nube mental, y sin estar lista para salir con ellas.

Paige se hizo la sorda, justificándose con el volumen de la música, y fingió no escuchar las siguientes dos veces que les preguntaron hasta que Piper le quitó un audifono.

― ¿Vas a acompañarnos al Hilton?

Paige rodó los ojos y con una fingida sonrisa de paz y calma, respondió.

― No gracias, disfrútenlo.

Las otras dos chicas se miraron con una ceja levantada, y Piper volvió a hablar.

― ¿Por qué no?

― Por qué no y ya, ¿Algún problema? ― Gritó de mal humor, en una actitud tan poco predecible que las dejó con los ojos abiertos, sobretodo a la más grande, quien intentó acercarse para sabe qué le pasaba.

― Piper, déjala ― Le sugirió Phoebe, deteniéndola con su mano derecha, la cual estaba libre al llevar a su bebé en el brazo izquierdo ― No la presiones.

― De acuerdo ― Asintió mirándola con cierta angustia que no logró ocultar ― Pero al regresar, tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente ― Le dijo a Paige, quien ésta vez le subió el volumen a su mp3 y empezó a tamborilear con sus dedos sobre su vientre.

Se sentía mal al reaccionar así cuando nadie más que ella misma se estaba apartando y haciendo diferencias de sangre, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba demasiado enojada, todo era muy injusto y la gran cantidad de cambios no le estaban gustando en lo absoluto. Sus hermanas se habían ido, sin ninguna preocuparse o preguntarse por qué no quería ir, y ni siquiera se había podido despedir de los bebés, a los que Phoebe no le dejaba cargar pero Piper si podía llevar a todas partes, lo que también era injusto. Las cosas estaban tornándose de una manera que no le gustaba para nada, sus hermanas y ella habían estado bajo los mismos problemas y alegrías durante toda su vida; habían enfrentado juntas casi todo, excepto perder a sus padres. Podía recordar claramente horas en el hospital durante dos infernales años, los días en que iban al campamento de verano Skylark, a donde no habían dejado de asistir a pesar de que su madre hubiese muerto en el lago. Recordaba cuando Prue había llegado llorando a casa el año anterior, y al día siguiente la abuela le había explicado en palabras que pudiese entender, que su novio había tratado de propasarse con ella y aprovechado de tener "la charla". Leugo el embarazo de Phoebe, la extraña actitud de Piper, enterarse de que su padre había sido un héroe e intentar buscarlo, pero fracasar en ello. Siempre habían estado juntas, todas luchando contra un enemigo o dificultad en común, pero ahora se sentía lejos, sola y ajena a una parte de la vida de sus hermanas a la cual nunca podría unirse. Ahora todas parecían tener "sus propias vidas", una lejos de la otra, después de todo lo que les había costado formar parte de una sola. Phoebe tenía a sus mellizos, Prue estaba embobada con Hackett, Piper seguía deprimida por haber terminado con Leo y ella...ella seguía ahí, sin que nadie lo notara. Podía parecer egoísta, y también tonto, y lo más probable era que su percepción no fuera cierta, pero era lo que sentía, quisiera o no.

Piper logró estacionar el auto en la zona reservada para visitas entregando el nombre de su padre para poder pasar, y una vez que lo detuvo, las dos se quedaron sentadas, sin sacarse el cinturón de seguridad o moverse: tenían miedo.

― Phoebe... ― Susurró Piper, un poco temerosa de romper el silencio, pero con una idea que había estado pasando por su cabeza hacia al menos dos días, y si no hablaba ahora, sabía que no lo haría nunca ― Quiero pedirte disculpas...

La chica levantó una ceja algo confundida y se ladeó un poco para mirarla de frente.

― ¿Por qué?

― Por desconfiar de ti... ― Confesó cerrando los ojos, sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante y estrujando el volante del auto ― Por, haberte dicho lo que te dije de...lo de Hackett, yo, lo siento.

Phoebe profirió un apenas audible "Ah..." acompañado de una sonrisa amarga. Era una pequeña curita para su corazón escuchar esas palabras, pero también le había caído como una bomba recordar a ese imbécil, después de haber pasado un par de días sin pensar en su mísera existencia. Piper mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, pero apretándolos con más fuerza, algo ansiosa por una respuesta.

― Está bien ― Dijo Phoebe al fin, dándole una ligera palmadita en el hombro para que se destensara, pero logró solamente el efecto contrario.

― No, no está bien ― Negó abriendo los ojos, apretando con más fuerza, pero ladeándose a mirarla ― Últimamente te he estado pidiendo disculpas día por medio. Siempre hablo impulsivamente, y sin saber la hitoria completa y...

― No es tu culpa ― La detuvo hablando más fuerte que ella para que pudiese ser escuchada bajo todos los balbuceos de su hermana ― Tienes razón en enojarte o en entender mal o en reaccionar como lo haces. No es fácil todo lo que tienes que aceptar y, nunca tengo el valor para darte más que verdades a medias que confunden a cualquiera y, que no tienen sentido porque al final, no consigo nada más que lastimarte y...también lo siento.

― Phoebe, Prue necesita saberlo ― Le recordó pensando sobre eso, sabía que podía ser doloroso. Correción: sabía que iba a ser doloroso, pero no podían ocultar más tiempo esa verdad.

― No ahora Piper, por favor ― Le rogó, dando una mirada fugaz para atrás, cerciorándose por milésima vez de que los niños fueran bien ― Ya tenemos suficiente con papá por ahora, y los cambios en la casa.

― Pero...

― Te prometo que voy a hacerlo, lo antes posible Piper, pero ahora no es un buen momento.

Las dos se quedaron calladas, pensando para sí mismas que jamás sería un buen momento para ir y decir una barbaridad como esa, pero ahora era menos propicio que en otra situación.

En casa, Paige estaba aburrida, con ganas de hacer algo pero sin saber qué y la falta de Glen se hacía notoria en ese momento, ¿Qué estaría haciendo él ahora?, ¿Se preguntaría por qué estaba enojada?, ¿La extrañaría y estaría arrepentido por haberla ignorado esa mañana?

― ¿Dónde están las chicas? ― Vociferó Prue de la nada, abriendo la puerta de golpe y sacándola de todas sus cavilaciones ― Salieron a ver a Víctor, ¿Verdad?

― Sí ― Respondió Paige, ignorando el escándalo que Prue estaba armando y el que comenzaría a crecer más ahora que sus temores estaban confirmados.

― Les dije que no lo hicieran pero...¡¿Ese pare de irresponsables se llevaron a los mellizos? ― Gritó derepente, reparando en que ahora eran sujetos separados de Phoebe.

― Sí.

― ¡¿Qué demonios tienen en el cerebro?, ¡¿Pasto? ― Exclamó furiosa, dando vueltas por el cuarto sin que Paige le pusiera eral atención ― ¡No tienen ni tres días y ya los andan dando vuelta por la ciudad!, ¿Qué va a pasar si se enferman?, ¿Y si les pasa algo?, ¿Y si lloran?, ¡Phoebe!, ¡Siempre Phoebe!, No puedo entender cómo todavía Piper sigue dándole el favor y no deteniéndola en las estupideces que...

― ¿Puedo ir a casa de Glenn?

Prue se sorprendió al escuchar esa pregunta tan distraída, como si su hermana no estuviese escuchando una sola palabra de la importante y certera queja que estaba haciendo.

― ¿No te das cuenta de lo que está pasando? ― Le preguntó con sarcasmo ― ¡Tu hermana se fue con los mellizos a quien sabe donde!, ¿Y tú preguntas por salir a ver a Glen?

― Me corrieron las pruebas para la vuelta de vacaciones, no tengo que estudiar nada, ¿Puedo ir?

La insistencia de la sombría y apagada voz de Paige la sorprendió y preocupó de paso, algo le pasaba a la niña y parecía ser algo más al alcance de sus manos averiguar qué era antes que devolver el tiempo y amarrar a las otras dos a la cama.

― ¿Quieres hablar? ― Preguntó sentándose a su lado con la cabeza todavía cubierta con su toalla y sentándose a su lado.

― ¿Puedo ir a la casa de Glen, Prue? ― Insistió calmada y sin responder a la pregunta, y su interlocutora supo que no conseguría nada hasta que saliese de ese estado catatónico del cual a lo mejor Glen podría sacarla.

― Ve rápido, antes de que se termine de poner el sol. Pide que te vengan a dejar, Piper se llevó el auto y no sé a qué hora vuelva ― Respondió algo cansada, pero sin demostrarselo.

― De acuerdo.

En el hotel, las chicas ya se habían decidido a salir del auto y cada una cargaba su sillita que cumplía también función de moisés, en donde los niños iban protegidos del viento con una mantita y relajadamente dormidos succionando sus chupones.

― ¿Tiene reservación, o a quién busca? ― Preguntó el recepcionista, algo eséptico al verlas aparecer.

― Bennett, Víctor Bennett, dijo que estaría aquí a las siete ― Le explicó Piper, notando que eran casi las siete veinticinco.

― Aquí está, mesa doce ― Dijo revisando su libreta ― Por favor, lleva a las señoritas hasta la doce ― Pidió hablándole a una garzona que asintió y con una sonrisa cordial las guió hasta donde Víctor las estaba esperando.

En el fino lugar lleno de gente con dinero, o en reuniones de negocios, parecía ser bastante extraño encontrar a un par de niñas con jeans y cargando bebés, ya que pudieron percibir al menos dos o tres miradas poco disimuladas hacia ellas.

― Mesa doce ― Dijo la joven, doblando a la derecha del pasillo e indicándoles la primera mesa de esa sección de no fumadores, haciéndolas encontrarse de frente con su padre.

Las chicas sonrieron al ver que estaba ahí, sonriéndoles también, pero si algo les llamó la atención y les hizo cambiar su expresión a una un poco descolocada, fue la presencia de una mujer bastante atractiva sonriéndoles amorosamente.

― Hola ― Saludó ésta de inmediato, más emocionada que cualquiera de ellos.

Piper y Phoebe se miraron de reojo, preguntándose qué había pasado y por qué estaban tan perdidas en esa historia, mientras que Víctor se mordía la mejilla por dentro en señal de nerviosismo al confirmar que la idea de aparecer con Paola sin previo aviso no había sido para nada buena.

Pocas cuadras más alla, en la calle Prescott, Prue estaba histérica dando vueltas al rededor de la casa. Subía escaleras, abría y cerraba el refrigerador, revisaba que las llaves estuviesen bien cerradas, volvía a abrir el refrigerador para luego cerrarlo otra vez, sin que nada hubiese cambiado dentro de él. Estaba sola en la casa, paranóica, enojada, destruída. Se preguntaba cómo estarían sus pequeños sobrinos, si es que Phoebe los había abrigado bien, o si Piper se fijaría en que Phoebe cuidase bien de ellos...a veces, con el ritmo de vida que llevaban, olvidaba que sus hermanas pequeñas eran precisamente eso: pequeñas, lo que conllevaba consigo total falta de experiencia.

También quería saber qué era lo que pretendía Víctor ahora...si él intentaba quitarle a sus hermanas...ella no iba a permitirlo, ¿Qué sería lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Paige ahora?...ella sabía cuánto había sufrido al saber que sus dos padres estaban muertos, y ahora, aparecía el de ellas de sopetón y no había tenido el tacto de sentarse a hablar el tema con la más pequeña, lo que proablemente podría ser el motivo de su cambio de actitud; pero es que, el asunto era que para ella Bennett no era tema, pero también era cierto que negándolo e ignorándolo no iba a desaparecer para las demás.

― ¿Cuál es la idea? ― Se preguntó en voz alta, exasperada.

El sonido de su celular le indicó que había una llamada entrando, y aunque no tenía ganas de nada, pensó en la posibilidad de que fueran sus hermanas llorando ya que Víctor las había dejado plantadas, o Paige que no podía devolverse a casa, y en el peor de los casos, algún accidente con los pequeños. Y antes de seguir haciéndose picadillo la cabeza, decidió atender.

― ¿Sam? ― Preguntó más tranquila, al notar su nombre en la pantalla.

_― ¿No desperté a nadie?_

― ¿Ah?

_― A tus sobrinos, porque si los desperté, lo siento._

― Eh no, no, no despertaste a nadie...la verdad, no están en casa.

_― ¿No?, Sabía que los niños están cada vez más precoces, pero que salgan a pasear con no más de dos días de vida me parece insólito._

― Eres una idiota Sam ― Ironizó, pensando si en que si su amiga escribiese un libro de tonterías llegaría facilmente a best seller ― ¿Qué pasa?

_― Te llamé para saber cómo estabas, ¿Qué te pasa a ti?_

― Nada ― Respondió enredándose el cabello que se había alisado para gastar algo de energía y ansiedad.

_― Oh...claro, el típico "Nada" que viene de la mano de un "Déjame en paz porque no quiero contarte que me estoy hundiendo en lágrimas por dentro". Mira Prue, te sacaré la verdad de una forma u otra, ahorrémonos las previas: voy a tu casa para que no tengas que dejar a las chicas solas._

― Estoy sola en casa, mejor yo voy a la tuya ― Le sugirió, apretándose el puente de la nariz algo complicada. Quería quedarse esperando a las demás, pero dar más vueltas histéricas por al rededor del sillón y tratar de encontrar una torta de chocolate que no había dentro del refrigerador, entre cada intervalo de tiempo que lo abría, no haría más que terminar con lo poco que le quedaba de cordura.

_― Estoy en el centro comercial del Embarcadero, te espero aquí._

Piper y Phoebe todavía no salían de la impresión de ver a aquella mujer sentada también junto a ellos, confirmando al mirarle las manos a la pareja y encontrando anillos iguales en ambos anulares, de que no era nada menos que la esposa de su papá.

― ¿Qué van a beber las señoritas? ― Preguntó la mesera despertándolas de su ensimismación, mientras Víctor desplegaba el coche gemelar que había comprado esa tarde como un regalo para sus nietos.

― Va a ser más fácil aquí ― Dijo, reparando en los dos moisés que acarreaban las niñas y que eran mucho más pesados y aparatosos de llevar.

― Creo que, aún no se deciden ― Le dijo Paola a la mesera un poco nerviosa, pero emocionada todavía.

― Cuando estén listas, me avisan.

La garzona salió del lugar dejando a los demás personajes en un extraño y algo incómodo silencio, pero más extraño que todo. Phoebe asintó al escuchar a su padre y con mucho cuidado recostó a su hijo sobre el coche, recibiendo a su niña de los brazos de Piper y haciendo lo mismo, hasta asegurarse de que los dos estuviesen perfectamente cómodos y a salvo.

― Gracias ― Balbuceó.

Las dos seguían algo choqueadas y todavía incrédulas, aunque creían que tendrían que haber sido demasiado ingenuas como para creer que después de tanto tiempo su padre hubiese seguido solo, pero les dolía pensar que había seguido su vida sin acordarse de volver por ellas.

― ¿Puedo saber cómo se llaman? ― Preguntó Paola sonriendo ampliamente, emocionándose al ver a los bebés que estaba entre las sillas de Phoebe y Piper.

― No ― Respondió Piper un poco seca, corrigiéndose de inmediato ― Quiero decir, todavía, todavía no tienen.

Paola se sintió un poco decepcionada, pero sabía que pensar en que la abrazarían y aceptarían de buenas a primeras era una idea demasiado inocente, sobretodo cuando ella conocía la sicología humana.

Víctor parecía estar más nervioso que nunca en su vida, y preguntándose en dónde estarían las otras dos chicas.

― ¿Prue y Paige no...?

― Sólo nosotras ― Se adelantó Piper en contestar, sin dejarlo terminar su pregunta.

Víctor no pudo evitar cambiar su semblante a uno decepcionado y triste, pero trató de seguir adelante con la cena, esperando a que fuera mejorando en vez de echarse a perder cada vez más.

― O sea, ustedes son Piper y Phoebe, ¿Verdad? ― Preguntó Paola, todavía sin darse por vencida.

Las niñas asintieron desinteresadamente, algo incómodas y mirando sus manos y las cosas sobre la mesa, pero no a los adultos frente a ellas. Querían tener una relación con su padre, pero no les estaba pareciendo tan fácil como al principio, y aunque todavía se sentían extrañas ante la existencia de aquella mujer frente a ellas, agradecían que hiciera preguntas a ver si en una de esas respuestas se rompía el hielo.

― Ella es Piper ― Dijo Phoebe, indicándola con su mano ― Yo, yo soy Phoebe y ellos...bueno...

Se quedó en silencio tragando saliva, tratando de participar y poner de su parte sin sin ánimos para ni siquiera seguir despierta.

― Son preciosos ― Respondió Paola, con un deje de esperanza en que las cosas pronto mejoraran.

― Gracias.

― Yo soy Paola, era sicóloga en el St. John Health de Detroit.

― Interesante... ― Comentó Piper por querer ser cortés, pero sin interés en nada sobre aquella persona.

― ¿Ya saben qué van a comer? ― Preguntó otro mesero, acercándose a la mesa con su libreta en la mano.

Tanto Víctor y Paola, como Piper y Phoebe se miraron de reojo, pensando en que a lo mejor eso también podía servir de ayuda para poner un tema.

Paige se paró en la puerta de la casa de Glen, sintiéndose avergonzada de ir sin avisar después del episodio de la mañana. A los pocos segundos, la puerta se abrió con una radiante sonrisa de parte de María, la nana de su amigo.

― ¡Paige!, Que gusto verte aquí ― Le sonrió dándole un abrazo ― ¿Cómo tu hermana?

― Cansada, pero bien ― Respondió con amabilidad.

― Qué bueno, y dime, ¿Te agradaron tus sobrinos?, Glen dice que ya están en casa.

― Sí, son lindos ― Asintió sin poder evitar sonreír ― Hasta ahora se han portado bien, casi no lloran, aunque puede ser porque Phoebe está lista y alerta para evitar que alcancen a quejarse más de una vez antes de que el problema esté resuelto.

María se rió de gusto al escuchar eso, pensando también en que hacía varios años que no veía a Phoebe más que divisarla de vez en cuando.

― Sube, los chicos están arriba.

― ¿Chicos? ― Preguntó Paige cambiando su cara a una de angustia, que no pasó desapercibida por la mujer.

― Ten paciencia ― Le aconsenjó estrechándola entre sus brazos ― La mejor herramienta de una mujer: paciencia.

Paige asintió, pensando en que en su situación era cierto, pero en que no tenía idea de lo insoportables que se ponían los momentos cuando la parejita de Glen y Carmen se juntaba, era asqueroso. Subió la escalera a paso lento y cansado, sin ganas de nada y al llegar al segundo piso se encontró con Briana, la hermana pequeña de su amigo.

― Hola Paigey ― Saludó la pequeña con una sonrisa traviesa ― ¿Quieres ver mis muñecas nuevas?

A Paige le agradaba bastante la hermana de Glen, y a veces sentía que era como su propia hermana menor. Había nacido cuando ellos tenían ocho años, por lo que la había visto crecer durante todo ese tiempo, y aunque la mayoría de las veces ella tenía sus propias amigas y casi no se topaban, tenían una relación muy buena, y la admiración que la niña solía sentir hacia ella, hacerla sentir necesaria e importante, era algo que en ese momento necesitaba experimentar.

― Claro Bri, vamos.

De vuelta en el Hilton y después de la recomendación del chef (Y también de Piper), el grupo pidió su comida y se quedó en silencio de nuevo, por lo que Paola habló. ― ¿Cómo ha ido la escuela?

― Bien, muchas pruebas, algunos trabajos pero, mañana salimos de vacaciones ― Respondió Piper de inmediato, breve y concisa.

― ¿Y tú? ― Preguntó la mujer, volteándose a Phoebe.

― No he ido.

― Y...¿Te has adaptado al cambio? ― Insistió.

― Sí, algo... ― Respondió con poco ánimo, pero esforzándose al continuar ― Tengo que alimentarlos cada dos horas, y creo que es eso lo que más cansa...pero, hasta ahora han estado tranquilos.

― ¿Y a qué hora comieron, a las siete? ― Preguntó Victor, haciendo sonreír a Paola al ver que al fin se esta avanzando un poco.

― No, a las seis...de nuevo en diez minutos... ― Dijo mirando su reloj ― Creo que, debería ir ahora en el caso de que la comida llegue y yo esté ocupada.

― ¿Te acompaño? ― Preguntó Piper de inmediato, sonando un poco desesperada.

― Vamos y volvemos, por favor, cuídenlos por mí ― Les pidió a su padre y a Paola antes de desaparecer junto a Piper.

Se sentía algo culpable y angustiada al dejarlos solos, pero era mucho más seguro que se quedaran ahí antes de llevárselos al baño con ella a donde podían contraer alguna infección.  
Víctor y Paola se quedaron mirando a los mellizos dormir, como siempre, antes de hablar.

― Me odian ― Susurró Paola.

― No, no lo hacen.

― Por favor Víctor, ¡Me miran como si fuera un bicho raro!

― No te conocen, es natural.

― Ni siquiera les has dicho que soy tu esposa ― Le recordó, sin querer sonar como una niñita mal criada, pero sintiéndose especialmente vulnerable por las hormonas.

― Cariño, ésto debe ser muy difícil para ellas ― Dijo Víctor, acariciando su rostro para intentar calmarla.

― Lo sé, y no te estoy echando nada en cara amor, pero no podemos esconderles a nuestro hijo para siempre.

― No hoy, por favor, sería demasiado para ellas.

No tan lejos, cerca de la costa, Prue acaba de llegar al centro comercial. Se había ido caminando tan rápido como su ansiedad laatormentaba, y ahora estaba a un paso de ponerse a jadear. Respiró profundo y se sentó en la escalerita de afuera a esperar que su respiración volviera a darle oxígeno a su cuerpo, y cuando lo logró, entró por las puertas automáticas, quedándose con la duda de en qué lugar exactamente estaría Samantha. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo, esperando a que todavía tuviese saldo y buscó el número de su amiga en la agenda.

― Sammy, ¿Dónde estás? ― Preguntó al oír su voz desde el otro lado ― Ok, voy.

Guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo delantero y caminó hasta llegar a las escaleras mecánicas que la llevarían al segundo piso hasta el patio de comidas. Al llegar ahí avanzó un poco y no tardó demasiado en encontrarse con las señales de Sam indicándole que estaba ahí, como si fuera tan difícil distinguir a una pelirroja en medio de las personas normales. La chica estaba bebiendo una malteada mientras untaba unas papas fritas en ketchup, lo que era típico cada vez que se sentaba a consumir comida chatarra, pero a quien no esperó encontrarse ahí fue a Andy. La verdad, era absurdo haberse imaginado que él no estuviese ahí, cuando se caracterizaban por estar siempre unidos...al menos hasta lo último que había pasado con Hackett.

― Genial ― Se quejó el hijo de policía, rodando los ojos y poniéndose de pie apenas la vio acercarse ahí.

― Hey, esto no funciona así ― Le reprendió Sam, tomándolo de la muñeca y haciéndolo sentarse de un solo tirón hacia abajo ― Las cosas se hablan. Y ustedes, tienen mucho de qué hablar...elijan: los dejo solos y vuelvo en media hora, o me quedo aquí como juez de dos niñitos de tres años, pero la situación se ha dilatado demasiado y hoy vamos a darle fin a todo esto.

Sam había apoyado sus manos en sus caderas para apoyar su punto con su pose agresiva, y a sus amigos les pareció que nunca había hablado tan en serio ese año. Andy y Prue se miraron rápida e incómodamente; él de brazos cruzados, ella nerviosa, pero Sam tenía razón: era el momento.

De regreso en el Hilton, específicamente en el segundo cuarto de baño, Phoebe estaba tratando de descubrir como usar el saca leche, sentada sobre el retrete mientras Piper le hacía compañía apoyada en la puerta, tratando de ayudarla.

― ¿Y?

― No, todavía no ― Le respondió Phoebe sacando la lengua algo estresada ― ¿No se supone que esto debería ser una ayuda para la madre atareada, en lugar de un dolor de cabeza?

Piper rodó los ojos y se golpeó la frente, mientras su hermana repasaba las intrucciones.

― No te hablo de eso, te hablo de...de la nueva esposa de papá ― Dijo finalmente, mirándola congelar su vista en sus papeles.

― ¿Qué con eso?

― ¿Qué piensas?, ¿No te parece...extraño?

― Si quieres decir que si alguna vez me lo imaginé o pensé en la posibilidad, mi respuesta es no ― Le aseguró, doblando el papel con instrucciones y empezando a frustrarse; si no encontraba rápido la manera de hacerlo funcionar terminaría teniendo que hacer malabares para poder alimentarlos juntos sin la comodidad de su cama.

― Dame eso ― Dijo Piper, quitándole el instructivo ― Torpe, es así ― Le explicó, logrando que poco a poco la leche empezara a bajar.

― Primero deberías invitarme a salir antes de tocarme así, ¿Lo sabes? ― Bromeó Phoebe con una sonrisa pícara, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Piper.

― Concéntrate ― Le reprendió ― ¿Te agrada?

― ¿Esto se supone que va a reemplazarme? ― Se quejó, mirando la parte que reunía la leche y encontrándola demasiado escasa para el tiempo y la presión que hacía el aparato.

― Paciencia.

― No sé Piper, apenas la conocemos y...no sé, ¿Por qué te gusta hacerme preguntas difíciles? ― Le reclamó estresándose y volviendo al tema.

― No es una pregunta difícil ― Se defendió cruzada de brazos, y Phoebe levantó una ceja ― Bueno, si lo es, pero...¿Qué hacemos?

― Ser naturales, amables y seguir adelante...no nos arriesgamos a la ira de Prue y que nos amarre con cadenas a la casa solamente para renunciar ahora ― Respondió Phoebe ― Sabíamos, a pesar de todo, que papá podía tener una vida lejos de nosotras y es algo que tenemos que aceptar.

Piper notó que en los ojos de Phoebe no se veía la seguridad que estaba usando su voz para trasmitir ese mensaje, y aunque apoyaba la moción de que debieron haberse imaginado que su papá tenía una vida paralela a la de ellas, en la donde era cien por ciento factible una familia nueva, la idea confirmada le molestaba un poco, y, ¿Por qué no ser honesta?, le dolía. Sabía que Phoebe sentía lo mismo. Luego de un tiempo en que ambas se quedaron calladas sumidas en encontrar la fuerza necesaria para terminar esa velada en paz, Piper habló.

― Hay que darnos el tiempo para conocerla, se ve simpática.

― Sí, además, tenemos que tener un buen recuerdo de ella para cuando Prue la asesine el día en que la llegue a conocer, no es fácil fingir lágrimas en un funeral Piper.

― ¿De adónde sacas tantas tonterías que decir?

― Creo que esto ya está listo... ― Dijo fijándose en el saca leche, no muy complacida con el resultado.

― ¿Alcanzará?

― Eso espero ― Respondió irritada, pensando en que no se había pasado todo ese tiempo siendo una especie de vaca lechera para tan poco ― Ten, necesito acomodar un par de cosas dentro de un sujetador.

En la mesa, los platos acababan de ser servidos cuando las niñas llegaron sonriendo, decididas a luchar por su sueño de ser hijas de Víctor Bennett más allá de su biología.

― Se ve delicioso ― Comentó Phoebe al sentarse ― Buena idea Paola.

― Fue solamente una sugerencia ― Respondió algo sorprendida por sus cambios de actitud tan repentinos.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan casados? ― Preguntó Piper directo al grano, con curiosidad.

― Casi siete años ― Dijo Víctor.

― Wow, eso es mucho tiempo ― Continuó Phoebe, desabrochando los seguros del coche ― Ven con mamá mi amor ― Le dijo amorosamente a su hija, recostándola en sus brazos y dándole un biberón.

Piper tomó a su sobrino y repitió lo que estaba haciendo Phoebe, mientras que Paola tenía sentimientos encontrados al verlas tan niñas y con esas responsabilidades, y que Víctor se maldecía una y otra vez por no haber sido capaz de evitar eso.

― Se ven tan tiernos... ― Suspiró Paola, pensando en que pronto tendría a su propio bebé en sus brazos, sin pensar en lo raro que sería que los hijos de su hermana tuviesen la misma edad que él.

― Tendría que ver a Paige, no los deja nunca, los adora ― Le contó Piper ― La que no ha pasado mucho tiempo con ellos ha sido Prue, pero es entendible, siempre está ocupada, entre estudios, la casa, nosotras...

― La universidad siempre es difícil ― Dijo Víctor ― ¿Qué carrera estudia?

― Sigue en la escuela, está en su último año ― Respondió Phoebe.

― ¿Repitió un año? ― Preguntó curioso.

― No ― Negó Piper de inmediato ― Es la mejor alumna de su generación, pero la abuela decidió inscribirla un año más tarde porque justo el año que entraba a la escuela mamá...ella murió.

― Quiere estudiar historia ― Dijo Phoebe tratando de levantar el ánimo ― Pero lo que de verdad le apasiona es la fotografía.

― ¿Cómo se las arreglan en casa?, Lamento si estoy siendo muy impertinente ― Se adelantó Paola.

― Bueno, funcionamos como un matrimonio: yo me encargo de la cocina, ella de las cuentas y la escuela; el resto es compartido por las cuatro, aunque Prue pone las reglas y yo me encargo de que no sea demasiado severa la mayoría del tiempo.

― Es el árbitro oficial de la casa, y un cerebrito de primera clase ― Continuó Phoebe, orgullosa de su hermana mayor ― Ha participado y ganado por sí sola en todos los concursos de ciencias, matemáticas, español e inglés de la escuela desde que entró al primer grado.

― ¿De verdad? ― Le dijo Víctor sorprendido, pero muy agradado ― Te felicito hija, eso es impresionante, ¿Sabías que tu mamá y yo solíamos participar también en concursos de ciencias?

― De mamá sabía ― Respondió Piper avergonzada y sonrojada por ser el tema de la mesa.

― ¿Así que hablas español? ― Interrumpió Paola ― Me parece muy admirable que te hayas interesado en aprender otro idioma.

― Bueno, sé sólo un poco...

― ¿Un poco? ― Continuó Phoebe ― ¡Habla casi perfecto!, Prue también sabe, aunque menos que Piper, y Paige está aprendiendo...yo casi no me acuerdo, pero también quiero aprender.

Las chicas se pusieron a ponerlos al día a todos acerca de sus vidas con lujo de detalles, ante su orgulloso padre y también complacida madrastra. Piper se sentía feliz de ser algo de lo que su papá estuviese orgullosa, y era tanta su paz que no estaba teniendo problemas para comer, incluso se sentía lista para pedir algún postre lleno de chocolate y dulce de leche. Phoebe estaba un poco avergonzada al hablar de todas las maravillas que tenía que contar sobre sus hermanas; de Prue como la chica más popular y perfecta del colegio, solamente igualada y superada por Piper a nivel académico. También de Paige y sus numerosos premios en concursos de talentos, y todo eso era actual...ella solamente tenía recuerdos de éxito de hacía un par de años en el pasado, y como futuro, lo único que podía decir era que el año pasado casi repitió el curso y que ahora tenía un poco más de cuarenta y ocho horas de ser madre soltera.

― ¿No quieres más? ― Le preguntó Phoebe a su bebé, viendo que ya estaba rechazando la mamadera ― Y nosotras pensando que no iba a alcanzar ― Comentó a Piper.

Phoebe dejó el biberón sobre la mesa y se acomodó una mantita sobre el hombro para poner a su hija sobre él, afirmando su cabecita con una mano y su espaldita con la otra.

― ¿Puedo... ? ― Preguntó Víctor con timidez.

Phoebe lo miró con una sonrisa emocionada y asintió feliz, entregándole a la pequeña con mucho cuidado. Víctor estiró sus brazos y recibió a su liviana y pequeña nieta algo consternado, viendo como ella trataba de identificar a esa persona que ahora la estaba tomando en brazos. La niña le hacía recordar irremediablemente a sus hijas recién nacidas, y ese sentimiento de una sensación nueva era muy parecido al que había tenido la primera vez que sostuvo a Prue en sus brazos. La pequeña hija de Phoebe Halliwell tenía el cabello un poco más oscuro que el primer día en que la vio, y los ojos verdes que no había podido presenciar antes al tenerlos cerrados. Luego miró hacia al frente, directo a los brazos de Phoebe quien ahora estaba cargando al niño, quien era casi igual a su hermana, pero con más cabello y un poco más claro, además de ser más delgado. Se preguntaba si algún día se adaptaría a todos esos nuevos cambios en su vida, a ese aterrorizante proceso de unión entre una vida nueva y la antigua que le seguía doliendo, pero las cosas parecían estar yendo muy bien y sabía que era gracias al gran esfuerzo que estaban haciendo Paola, y sobretodo las chicas. Si ellas podían perdonarlo, darle una oportunidad y además, aceptar a una mujer extraña que no era su madre de la manera en que lo estaban haciendo, significaba que él también podía volver a empezar.

En casa de Glen, Paige ya se había encontrado con su amigo después de que Briana hubiese decidido ir a jugar a la casa de al lado con su vecina que había hecho una fiesta de té, por lo que ahora estaba jugando con sus dedos y sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar entre él y su noviecita, a la cual estaba tratando de soportar ahora que había decidido aceptar que su amigo saliera con una chica, pero se le estaba haciendo difícil.

― ¿Lo estoy afirmando bien? ― Le preguntó Carmen a Glen, y aunque Paige le parecía patético que una mujer fingiera no hacer algo para llamar la atención, se le hacía mucho más patético notar que en realidad no sabía como sostener el joystick.

― No, mira ― Le corrigió Glen ― Lo afirmas así y...

― ¡Glen, ven aquí por favor! ― Escucharon llamar a su nana.

― Ya regreso.

Glen se puso de pie rápidamente para ir a ver qué querían allá abajo, mientras que Carmen se cruzaba de brazos y hacía un puchero.

― No entiendo qué le ve Glen a esto, es difícil, aburrido y confuso.

Paige rodó los ojos, preguntándose cómo su amigo había podido fijarsAe en esa chica tan...tan distinta a ella, y tan distinta a ellos, ¿Habrían sentido Sam y Prue lo mismo cuando Andy empezó a salir con Taylor?, no, nadie era comparable con esa loca, y a pesar de que estuviese enojada por el hecho de que Glen le diera más atención a Carmen que a ella últimamente, la chica seguía siendo su compañera de clase, y no tenían una mala relación, por lo que le accedió a ayudarla.

― A ver, mira, te enseño ― Se ofreció, bajándose de la cama y sentándose junto a ella frente a los sillones del televisor ― Toma el control con las dos manos, no no, así no ― Le corrigió.

― ¿Y ahora? ― Preguntó, sonriendo ligeramente al estar encontrándole la técnica a eso.

― Estos botones son para golpear, con este tiras cosas, con este saltas y con estos de acá te mueves. Si descubres como usar los poderes ocultos, usas estos dos ― Le explicó de manera acelerada, acostumbrada a entender rápido las intrucciones respecto a eso, pero notando la cara de confusión de su compañera ― No entendiste nada, ¿Cierto?

Carmen hizo una mueca y asintió.

― ¿Tengo que elegir una de esas caricaturas?

Paige rodó los ojos y ahogó un suspiro, a punto de decirle a esa ignorante que no eran "caricaturas" sino los personajes de nintendo, pero se ahorró humillaciones, al fin de cuentas, fuera como fuera, no comprendería.

― Si, la que quieras.

Luego de que cada una eligiera su personaje y se pusieran a jugar, era Paige, lógicamente, quien iba ganando la pelea por gran ventaja, cosa que estaba empezando a ponerla de mal humor, ¿Y por qué no?, también celosa al ver que ella comprendía totalmente el mundo de su Glen.

― Ya no quiero jugar más ― Se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

― ¿Por qué no? ― Le dijo Paige, sabiendo la respuesta, odiaba los perdedores que se quejaban y querían rendirse a la primera.

― Porque estás haciendo trampa.

Paige contó hasta diez antes de ir y gritarle que dejara de ser tan llorona y madurara de una vez, ya que no quería quedar como la mala de la película, menos delante de Glen: no se podía permitir perderlo ahora que se sentía tan abandonada y sola.

― Bueno, juguemos algo más simple ― Resolvió, poniéndose de pie y acercándose hasta el balcón para preguntarle a los gritos a Glen si podía conectar el nintendo wii, pero encontrándoselo de frente en el camino cargado de una bandeja con cosas, al igual que su nana.

― ¿Y eso? ― Preguntó con una sonrisa alegre, pensando en que tenía suerte de tener a alguien que se preocupara tanto por ella para prepararle chocolate caliente en un día tan malo como había sido ese.

― Me alegra que hayas venido ― Le respondió sonriéndole de vuelta, empezando a poner a su novia más celosa de lo que estaba antes.

Glen, Paige y María entraron al cuarto para acomodar las cosas, mientras Carmen que no tenía idea dónde ubicar la bandeja con comida, miraba los movimientos de todos, pensando en que después de conocer a Paige durante tantos años, era la primera vez en que la veía como enemiga.

En el hotel parecía haber un cumpleañero entre las mesas y las luces se habían bajado lo suficiente como para que la cantante del lugar que acaba de terminar de entonar el cumpleaños feliz, destacara entre todos los presentes.

― ¡Y que cumpla muchos años más, señor Benson! ― Dijo finalmente.

La mayoría de las personas que estaban ahí reunidas se pusieron de pie y empezaron a aplaudir con fuerza a aquél magnate de la ciudad, que para las niñas no tenía nada de diferente o importante, pero para el resto de las personas sí, y mucha.

― Sh...sh... ― Empezó a susurrar Phoebe, al notar que los bebés estaban empezando a quejarse.

Ella, Paola, Víctor y también Piper, se estaban poniendo cada vez más nerviosos al darse cuenta de que los sonidos empezaban a hacerse cada vez más y más fuertes y que las quejas fundadas de los mellizos también estaban aumentando en decibeles.

― Mejor salgamos antes de que se pongan a llor...

La sugerencia de Piper llegó demasiado tarde, ya que ahora los dos estaban llorando a vivo pulmón y el ruido de la celebración empezaba a hacer más fuerte en lugar de disminuir, sobretodo ahora que había un grupo de gente haciendo un show con silbatos y chispazos de luz, que empezaban siempre con una molesta explosión antes de brillar.

― Ya, ya, no llores, por favor ― Le pidió Phoebe a sus dos bebés con cierta dificultad, apoyándolos sobre su pecho para intentar calmarlos, a ver si sus latidos y el calor de su cuerpo servían de algo.

― ¡Lo siento! ― Se disculpó el garzón al tropesarse por la oscuridad, dejando caer sobre Víctor y Paola los vasos de aperitivos.

― ¡Está helado! ― Se quejó Paola por inercia, siendo la más afectada al recibir casi todo encima.

Ambos pegaron un ligero salto al sentir el líquido frío sobre su ropa, y ninguno pudo evitar ponerse de pie. Piper y Phoebe quedaron más sorprendidas que nunca en sus vidas cuando vieron lo que la mesa había estado ocultando durante toda la cena. Ni Paola ni Víctor se dieron cuenta de que las chicas estaban enfocando sus miradas directamente al abultado abdomen de la mujer mientras ellos trataban de secarse el alcohol de encima y buscar alguna manera de ayudar a que los nietos de Víctor dejaran de llorar en los brazos de su madre.

― Vamos afuera, hay, hay, demasi...demasiado ruido ― Dijo Piper aturdida y empezando a sentir el estómago pesado, sin poder quitar su vista del vientre de la esposa de su padre.

― Nos vamos a casa, gracias por todo ― Corrigió Phoebe, confundida e irritada, ¿Cuándo le iban a decir que esa mujer estaba esperando un bebé de su padre?, ¿Cómo podían haberles escondido eso?, ¿Pensaban que no iban a darse cuenta?

Ambos adultos no entendieron por qué la drástica decisión, y se preocuparon de inmediato al ver que Piper ayudaba a su hermana a recostar a los niños sobre el coche, tapándolos para protegerlos de las ráfagas del viento que había afuera. Paola se secó el vientre y los brazos de la champaña empezando a sentir frío al mojarse, sintiendo la mano de Víctor apoyar unas servilletas sobre las suyas.

― Espérame aquí ― Le dijo a Paola, al caer en cuenta de lo que sus hijas habían visto, saliendo corriendo detrás de ellas.

Las niñas abrieron el auto de golpe y acomodaron cada una a un niño en su silla, la cual había sido llevada ahí por un garzón cuando su padre les había entregado el coche, a una velocidad tan rápida como su propio impacto.

― Chicas ― Llamó Víctor, viéndolas guardar el coche en la cajuela del auto.

Ninguna de las dos respondió y se se subieron al auto, anonadadas y choqueadas, sin ninguna otra emoción en el rostro que una cara algo pálida y seria.

― Oigan, tenemos que hablar, no se vayan ― Dijo acercándose a la ventana de Phoebe, viendo a Piper girar la llave y acomodar su espejo retrovisor.

― Lo haremos, gracias por la cena ― Respondió fríamente, empezando a retroceder.

― Y por el coche, muy útil ― Añadió Phoebe con desinterés antes de subir la venta para cerrarla.

Víctor vio el automóvil alejarse de él con impotencia y sin poder hacer nada por detenerlo: la noche había sido un total fracaso. Lo peor, era que no tenía idea qué pasaba ahora por la mente de sus hijas; no había visto rabia en ellas, tampoco odio ni tristeza, simplemente sorpresa e incredulidad...entendía si no querían hablarle otra vez.

― Nada de esto a Prue ― Dijeron al mismo tiempo, sin tener la necesidad de mirarse.

― Tampoco a Paige ― Agregó Piper, antes de que las dos se quedaran sumidas en el los gritos de los niños que Phoebe trataba de tranquilizar en el asiento de atrás.

En el Embarcadero, Prue y Andy seguían sentados frente a frente sin hablar. Sam se había quedado también ahí con ellos, sin poder creer que llevaran exactamente una hora mirándose en silencio.

― Esto es demasiado, incluso para ustedes dos ― Se quejó tomando sus cosas ― Hasta la vista, adeus, good bye, au revoir!

― ¿A dónde vas? ― Preguntó Prue volteándose a mirarla con los ojos abiertos, no creyendo que los fuese a dejar solos.

― ¡A casa!, No voy a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con dos niñitos mal criados.

― Pero... ― Balbuceó Andy, tratando de hacerla quedarse.

― ¡Arrivederci! ― Gritó saludando con su mano y haciendo un gesto de artista famosa antes de irse con total gracia hacia otra parte lejos de ahí. Sus amigos tenían que arreglar sus diferencias, fuera como fuera, y tenía que saber cuando dar un paso al lado.

La pareja la vio irse después de haberse despedido en cinco idiomas distintos, dejándolos solos y frustrados. Andy y Prue se quedaron mirando nuevamente. Él con cara de pocos amigos y ella muerta de vergüenza, por lo que fue la primera en hablar.

― Andy...yo quiero, quiero... ― Balbuceó, con las manos enlazadas y algo temblorosas, sintiéndose patética al estar tan nerviosa frente a su mejor amigo de toda la vida ― Quiero pedirte disculpas, y explicarte que...

― ¿Explicarme por qué no me dijiste nada? ― Gritó mirándola con resentimiento e ira, escondiendo su corazón roto ante esa actitud pedante.

Prue no se sorprendió ante ese tipo de respuesta, lo que no quitó que le doliera escucharlo hablarle así y se limitó a cerrar los ojos para escucharlo gritar.

― ¿Explicarme que desde que el imbécil de tu novio apareció en tu vida ya no somos lo mismo que antes?, ¿Decirme que después de confesarte mis sentimientos no has dicho una sola palabra acerca del tema?, ¿Cómo crees que me siento?, ¿Se te ocurrió pensar en que mientras el estúpido de mi te siguiera alabando daba lo mismo si barrías o no el piso conmigo?

― ¡No!, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ― Le recriminó mirándolo a la cara con el dolor en su mirada ― ¡Eres mi mejor amigo desde hace años Andy!, ¿No me conoces?

― No estoy seguro...

Ambos cerraron los ojos, y respiraron profundamente antes de seguir hablando, para evitar decir algo que fuera irreversible más adelante.

― Andy... ― Continuó Prue, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas al ver la manera en que había caído la relación entre ellos, por algo tan estúpido como que Hackett abriera la boca en el hospital sin permiso ― Todo fue por Phoebe, por Piper, por Paige yo...

― ¿Qué tiene que ver ellas en todo esto?, ¿Ellas te obligaron a ocultarme la verdad? ― Le recriminó, enojándose cada vez más ante sus explicaciones, ¿No se daba cuenta que le estaba haciendo daño?

― No Andy, ellas no lo sabían...era algo entre Hackett y yo y, Sam se enteró porque...porque yo no sabía cómo decirte que...Phoebe quería dar en adopción a los mellizos y, había una sola manera de evitarlo y...

― ¿Casándote tú con Hackett?

Andy no pudo ni quiso evitar ser burlesco e irónico, riéndose en su cara y negando antes de apoyar sus manos sobre la mesa para ponerse de pie e irse de ahí, era demasiado balbuceo y estupidez como aceptarlo.

― ¡Sí! ― Le gritó Prue al verlo levantarse, pensando en que si se iba así ahora, lo habría perdido para siempre ― Era la única manera de que yo pudiera adoptarlos por ella.

Andy se quedó mirando los ojos vidriosos de Prudence y supo que era cierto, por lo que antes de caerse de espalda, decidió sentarse de nuevo.

― Había una sola manera de evitar que esos niños crecieran lejos de la familia, y esa era adoptándolos...pero, el doctor Kent...él dijo que si estaba casada todo sería más fácil porque, además Hackett tiene dinero y, podríamos haber sido los candidatos perfectos para la adopción ― Le explicó limpiándose las lágrimas con una manga, repasando los amargos días que había vivido hasta hace poco imaginándose casada con alguien que no amaba. Casada con alguien que no era Andy.

Él se tapó la boca, sorprendiéndose al escuchar esas declaraciones tan fuertes, y al pensar en lo injusto que había sido cuando su amiga solamente había estado necesitando apoyo.

― ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?,¡Te hubiese ayudado a buscar otra solución!, ¡A hacer algo!, ¡A convencer a Pheebs!

― ¡Lo intenté y no me dejaste! ― Le gritó enojándose ella ahora, al recordar que se había negado a hablar con ella en el hospital ― ¡Cuando quise decírtelo me dijiste que no!, ¡Cuando te necesitaba me negaste una conversación contigo!

― ¡Porque tú me dejaste solo y sin hablarme desde que te confesé que te amaba! ― Insistió Andy restregándose el rostro, completamente colapsado.

― ¿Y Qué querías que hiciera? ― Le reclamó Prue con la voz quebrada, sintiéndose débil frente a alguien que siempre la había hecho sentir fuerte.

― ¡Tener el valor de decirme que yo no te intereso!

― No alcancé a analizarlo cuando tuve que proponerle matrimonio a Hackett Andy, ¡No quería lastimarte!, ¡No sabía qué decirte!

― ¡Pero lo hiciste!, Me ocultaste la información, me hiciste creer que él y tú...que entre nosotros nunca...Me rompiste el corazón Prudence, y no porque no me correspondieras, porque siempre supe que alguien como tú no podría interesarse en alguien como yo ― Dijo soltando unas lágrimas traicioneras, las cuales odiaba por hacerlo ver débil frente a ella ― Lo que me dolió, y lo que todavía me duele, es que no fueras capaz de decirme la verdad.

Andy se puso de pie, ésta vez sin gritos o escándalo y se puso a caminar en dirección a las escaleras para irse de ahí. Prue apoyó su rostro entre sus manos, soltando un sollozo tan fuerte que terminó de llamar la atención de las personas que no se habían dado vuelta a mirar los gritos que se habían dado antes. ¿Cómo podía pensar que no lo amaba?, ¿Acaso en verdad, jamás se había dado cuenta de que él era todo su mundo?, ¿De que mejores amigos era un título que disfrazaba el miedo de decirle lo que sentía por él?, ¿Cómo demonios podía pensar que ella lo hubiese querido herir porque sí? Ella había sacrificado su felicidad, prefiriendo que la odiara antes de que le tuviera lástima, solamente porque quería que fuera feliz.

― Ve por él Prue ― Le dijo Sam, quitándole las manos de la cara.

Prudence miró a su mejor amiga, quien le sonreía con un toque maternal, y ésta le limpió los ojos con sus palmas.

― Ahora.

Prue asintió, sin decirle gracias o cualquier otra cosa, ya que con la sola mirada que se dedicaron fue suficiente. Se puso de pie, y adolorida y todo se echó a correr hasta llegar hasta las escaleras mecánicas, viendo que Andy ya estaba afuera del centro comercial. Sin pensar en nadie y olvidándose de sus modales y rigidez, empezó a bajar la escalera trotando, mordiéndose el labio para evitar quejarse por el dolor de sus costillas fracturadas. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, viendo a Andy sentando en el paradero del bus para poder irse a su casa.  
Tenía los ojos rojos por el esfuerzo de detener sus lágrimas, sintiéndose como un tonto al llorar por una chica que siempre estaría más allá de sus expectativas, por algo nunca lo había mirado con otra intención en diecisiete años. Empuñó una mano y se golpeó la palma contraria con ella, furioso de haber sido tan estúpido y haber arruinado el grupo de amigos que conformaba, sabiendo que desde ese momento en adelante todo sería terriblemente complicado al ser su familia y la de ella tan unidas y codependientes. No podía pedirle a su mamá que dejara de ayudar a Phoebe, ni tampoco dejar de velar por la seguridad de ésta, Paige y Piper. Ellas eran parte de su familia, sus amigas, como sus hermanas pequeñas...y él había cometido el pecado de mirar como algo más a la mayor de ellas, era lógico que tuviese que pagar por dicho crimen. Sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y pegó un salto al pensar en un asalto, relajándose al ver que era Prudence, pero poniéndose de pie para irse de ahí.  
Prue tomó la mano de Andy para detenerlo, y éste se detuvo en su caminata, volteándose a mirarla con resentimiento y pidiéndole con su mirada que lo dejara irse en paz, algo que simplemente la destruyó, pero no le quitó el valor. Ella se puso frente a él directamente, y él se negó a mirarla, por lo que Prue afirmó su cara entre sus suaves y temblorosas manos antes de inclinarse un poco sobre las puntas de sus pies para compensar la altura de Andy, acercándose sin pensarlo dos veces a sus labios. Él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa, pensando en que si era eso un sueño o una ilusión demasiado realista, la cual se tornó aún más real cuando ella tomó su mano y la puso sobre su cintura, y su beso empezó a tornarse más seguro. El corazón de Prue latía a una velocidad jamás antes experimentada, y aunque una parte de ella le decía que si él no respondía su amistad, definitivamente se vería arruinada, otra parte le pedía que no parara y que insistiera, que por una vez cumpliera ese sueño que durante tantos años había tenido y no había podido realizar. Él cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la felicidad del momento y la atrajo más a su cuerpo, agachándose para evitar que ella se esforzara en tratar de hacerse más alta, y uniendo sus labios a un beso que se fue haciendo cada vez más apasionado y desordenado, el cual duró todo el tiempo en que pudieron mantenerse sin respirar.

* * *

_**Ya. Listo. Lo prometido es deuda y acá hay algunas deudas pagadas ajaja. ¿Qué reacción irán a tener después de ese beso?, ¿Sam no que se había ido?, ¿Víctor tirará la toalla o seguirá intentándolo después del rotundo fracaso de la noche?, ¿Irán Carmen y Paige a hacer las paces por el bien de Glen?, ¿Qué fue de Katrina y Hackett que no salieron en este capítulo?, ¿El saca leche será de ayuda realmente o no? Todo esto y más, en el capítulo siguiente jajaja.**_

_Respuesta(s) de review(s) :_

**Dyego Halliwell: **¡Me alegra saber que no te duermes leyendo esto!, (Y que no tires tomates, hay gente que se muere de hambre en África). Jajaja, creo que estarás más que feliz al ver que ahora Hackett tampoco apareció, aunque si tuve que nombrarlo un par de veces...Jaja, me reí mucho con eso de que "Leo volvió de la oscuridad" y aunque ahora no salió mucho, el capítulo que viene (Si es que mis planes no cambian, y espero que no) tendrá su centro base en Piper y Leo. Lo de Prue y Andy...¿Ya te convenciste para dónde van las cosas? jejeje. Lo demás te lo contesté ya por chat y msjes privados =) ¡Espero tu opinión ahora!


	35. Una oportunidad

**Ok gente. Aquí un cap nuevo, largo (¡Cómo odio los capítulos largos!) pero la otra opción era empezar a dividir en dos partes...y entonces, iban a quedar muy cortos...buuuu...**

**Saludos y gracias a Dyego_Halliwell y bellaHerms por el tiempo y apoyo, que siempre se aprecia =)**

_Recomendaciones de la autora: **Vane-chan6** (Entre algunos de Supernatural y El heredero de la oscuridad - Charmed), **bellaHerms22** (Tu y yo AU - Harry Potter), **ViryFuusara** (Entre otros, ¿Qué puede más? - Naruto) y **beast girl halliwell **(Autora de PreCharmed)._

_

* * *

_

**_Capítulo 29: Una oportunidad._**

A la mañana siguiente, Prue se encontraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par en su cama, pensando en la tarde anterior.

― _Tengo...tengo que irme._

Esas últimas palabras, además de la carrera que tomó de vuelta a casa afirmándose las costillas, y pensando en que si su médico la viese controlando tan mal su recuperación la mataría, eran las últimas tres cosas que podía recordar de la tarde anterior; aparte de que cuando regresó a casa, Piper y Phoebe ya estaban de regreso en ella. La primera estudiando sin decir nada, la segunda cambiando pañales y arrullando. No las había "enfrentado", ni gritado, ni dicho nada, solamente asegurado de que los mellizos estuvieran en buenas condiciones y esperado a que Paige regresara para poder irse a dormir ligeramente en paz, aunque nunca concilió el sueño.

Se puso de pie con bastante pereza y agotamiento antes de llegar a la conclusión de que si eran las cinco de la mañana, ya no podía dormir más, aunque al menos no se había aburrido girando en su cama durante toda la noche al haberse levantado a las doce, dos y cuatro a ayudar a Phoebe con la alimentación de los mellizos. Tomó dos toallas y entró al baño para aprovechar bien su tiempo, agradeciendo a que ese fuera el último día de clases y que terminara temprano. Abrió la llave del agua caliente y se metió a la ducha, cerrando los ojos al sentir el contacto de las gotas sobre su piel.

― Andy... ― Susurró para sí misma, repasando sus labios con sus dedos y sonriendo como una adolescente enamorada, abrazándose feliz, apoyando su tibia espalda sobre las frías baldosas del baño, sin darle la más mínima importancia a su escalofrío.

Sus labios era lo único que tenía en mente. Ese beso con el que había estado soñando durante tantos, tantos, tantos años y que por fin se abía hecho realidad; eso le recordaba agradecerle a Sam, y preguntarle también desde hace cuánto tiempo sabía que sentían algo el uno por el otro sin haber dicho nada al respecto.

― Andy... ― Repitió suspirando profundamente, sin evitar soltar un par de risistas tontas, retirando el cabello húmedo de su cara y mordiendo su labio.

Se preguntaba, ¿Qué estaría pensando él ahora?...Debía ir y conversar con él, correr después de un beso era algo que nunca debió haber hecho, pero no sabía qué más hacer...tenía miedo de mirarlo a la cara y ver que él ya no sentía nada por ella o que simplemente prefería no relacionarse así después de lo de Hackett...eso era lo que le daba miedo; ese beso tenía dos significantes posibles: una era que todo terminase en una relación de pareja estable como había soñado desde hace mucho tiempo; pero la otra era igual de posible y más desalentadora, diciéndole que también podía interpretarse como una despedida definitiva.

― Maldita sea... ― Se quejó en voz baja, saliendo de su estado de fiesta interna, recordando a su novio y de paso, que tenía un novio.

¿Qué iba a hacer con eso?, Acaba de engañar a su pareja con otra persona, ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso a Hackett? Si ponía sus sentimientos en balanza, sabía que no lo amaba...le tenía cariño y le gustaba su forma de tratarla, esa capacidad suya de hacerla desaparecer de la realidad durante cada segundo que compartían juntos, pero...eso no era amor, era una droga...algo tóxico que la alimentaba, pero que a la larga, simplemente era una ilusión.  
El problema principal, no era su lazo con Hackett, sino el de él con ella, ¿Cómo podía decirle que había pasado con Andy el día anterior, sin romperle el corazón? El chico había estado a su lado en tiempos difíciles, la había ido a ver a Nueva York, había acompañado a su hermana unos momentos en el hospital, incluso se había ofrecido a casarse con ella...no podía hacerle algo tan horrible como dejarlo y cambiarlo por otra persona; ella sabía cómo se sentía eso...se lo habían hecho una vez, cuando era más joven y su novio la habia engañado en su propia cara con Taylor Williams. No podía caer en su nivel, por mucho que por fin hubiese sido capaz de asumir sus sentimientos por Andy...

― ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ― Preguntó mirando al cielo, dejándose llevar por las gotitas de agua sobre su cuerpo, era insoportable ver como la realidad se las arreglaba siempre para golpear los sueños de una persona.

Piper sintió el sonido de la alarma de su reloj a las seis treinta, poniéndose de pie algo adormilada. Le dolía el estómago después de que todo lo que hubiese comido la noche anterior siguiera revuelto en él. Se sentía pesada, también algo decepcionada por la cena de anoche, pero agradecía profundamente que Prue se hubiese ahorrado sus comentarios y las hubiera dejado tranquilas, también de que hubiese ayudado a Phoebe en la madrugada aunque fuera su turno, parecía tener insomnio, y se preguntaba el por qué.  
Se puso a buscar la ropa que usaría ese día, sin darle real importancia al asunto, nunca había llamado la atención de la gente (Excepto de Leo) y ahora que no lo tenía a él, no le importaba si iba con una sábana encima o si se ponía una carpa de circo. No tenía ganas de ducharse ese día, y no iba a hacerlo, por lo que empezó a cambiarse de ropa, escuchando los suaves pasos de Phoebe al rededor de su habitación, posiblemente ya había terminado con la lactancia de las seis; esperaba que Paige se hubiese acordado de que era su turno de ayudarla a esa hora y no hubiese tenido que hacerlo sola (O que en su defecto Prue la hubiese reemplazado).

Se trató de subir un jeans limpio que no había usado en varios días, intentando hacerlo sin desabrochar el botón, pensando en que tendría que buscar un cinturón o algo así, porque seguir pidiéndole ropa prestada a sus hermanas empezaría a levantar sospechas, pero se dio cuenta de que ésta vez le quedaba casi bueno, lo que le decía que había estado engordando desde la última oportunidad que lo había usado en diciembre. No supo por qué, pero eso la hizo deprimirse más de lo que hubiese llegado a pensar, y al mirarse al espejo pudo comenzar a ver miles de defectos (más de los habituales) y odiar su figura, pensando en que nunca antes había estado más gorda, aunque su mente lógica supiera que eso no era cierto.

― "Manos a la obra" ― Se dijo mentalmente, pensando en que si ya no tenía que hacer esfuerzos por Leo (los cuales le habían costado un mundo y nunca había podido lograr al cien porr ciento) ahora estaba, entre comillas, libre, para poder bajar de peso sin que nadie la criticara.

Se sentó en la cama y abrió su cajón para sacar su billetera, encontrándose entre medio, la carta que Leo le había entregado en navidad. Tragó en seco, con el corazón en la mano, pero cuando estuvo a punto de abrirla para releerla y largarse a llorar, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió.

― El desayuno está servido ― Le avisó Prue con una sonrisa calmada ― No es un gourmet, pero espero que te guste.

― Gracias ― Asintió Piper, intentando contagiarse de su positivismo, relajándose al notar que había ido contenta hasta su habitación, pensando en que parecía que no iba a gritarle por lo de anoche ― ¿A qué hora te levantaste?

― Temprano ― Respondió encogiéndose de hombros, pasando a llevar los rizos que se había dado el tiempo de armar en su cabeza, los cuales adornaban su maquillada cara y complementaban su muy bien elegida ropa.

Piper levantó una ceja: Prue siempre estaba bien arreglada, pero esta vez, parecía haber puesto más esmero que nunca...¿De qué se estaba perdiendo?

― ¿Dónde es la fiesta?

― ¿Fiesta? ― Preguntó Prue, empezando a caminar y uniéndose a los pasos de Piper ― Voy a despertar a Paige.

― Olvídalo ― Respondió suspirando ― Oye, espera. Si tú estuviste cocinando, y yo durmiendo, y Paige sigue acostada...¿Quién ayudó a Phoebe?

Prue abrió la boca para hablar, reparando en que no tenía una respuesta para eso.

― Nadie.

Las dos rodaron los ojos y se golpearon la frente, subiendo hasta la habitación de su hermana para ver si necesitaba cooperación en algo.

― Pheebs ― Dijo Piper abriendo la puerta, siendo silenciada por un susurro de su hermana.

― Trato de que se duerman ― Respondió paseando por el cuarto, con cada niño apoyado sobre su pecho y afirmado con un brazo, cuidando su equilibrio para no irse de espaldas.

― ¿Estás enojada? ― Preguntó Prue, y Piper se acercó a recibir a la niña al ser un poco más pesada.

― Claro que no ― Les dijo Phoebe bostezando ― Me han ayudado muchísimo, pero es mi trabajo, no el de ustedes, por lo que decidí dejarlas dormir un poco más.

― Oye, no tienes que hacer todo esto sola ― Insistió Piper, dando vueltas por la habitación al mismo ritmo que las otras dos, aunque Prue tuviese los brazos vacíos.

― No lo hago ― Insistió Phoebe ― Sentí que cocinaste, ¿Qué vamos a desayunar? ― Preguntó cambiando el tema en el acto, también sorprendida por la actitud dócil de Prue.

― Nada del otro mundo, vamos, voy a llevar los moisés abajo para que comamos juntas.

Prue se agachó con algo de dificultad a recojer las sillitas y las cargó por el camino, siendo seguida por sus otras dos hermanas. Piper quería saber si estaba bien, al verla actuar tan...poco natural, pero su hermana fue más inteligente y se fue directo tras Prue para evitar cualquier tipo de pregunta. No sabía qué responderle acerca de cómo se sentía, lo único que tenía claro era que "bien" no sería su respuesta.

Paige podía sentir el molesto brillo del sol sobre sus ojos cerrados, pero trataba de esconder su cara bajo las sábanas o las almohadas para dormir un poco más...hasta que derepente, recordó su compromiso con Phoebe.

― Oh oh... ― Se dijo abriendo los ojos con dificultad, comprobando que ya eran las siete quince de la mañana y que la puerta de su cuarto estaba siendo abierta.

― Buenos días bella durmiente ― Saludó Phoebe, aún en pijamas, el que estaba segura que no cambiaría pronto al tener más cosas que hacer.

― Perdón ― Se adelantó Paige haciendo una mueca, fijándose en la bandeja que traía su hermana en la mano.

― No te preocupes, no quise despertarte ― Respondió acomodándola sobre la cama ― Prue hizo esto, come tranquila y vístete pronto, que ya se hace tarde para ir a la escuela.

― Eh, claro ― Respondió Paige algo extrañada por su tan chispeante actitud, viéndola partir de vuelta a su habitación.

En la escuela, Prue y Sam estaban en clase de artes en el segundo bloque, mientras que Andy estaba en otro salón tomando música. Esa hora la tomaban separados ese semestre por el electivo, y antes habían tenido especialidades, por lo que habían terminado todos separados hasta ahora.

― ¡Por Dios Prue!, ¡Tú y tu cabeza dura! ― Chilló Sam, golpeándole la nuca ― Hackett te gusta y todo lo que quieras, ¡Pero tú amas a Andy!

― ¿Por qué no vas y lo pones en el diario? ― Se quejó mirándola con resentimiento, esperando a que nadie hubiese escuchado eso, no tenía cabeza para más dramas.

― Me desesperas, definitivamente.

― ¿Qué quieres que haga?, ¡Lo engañé Sam!, Me besé con otra persona estando de novia con Hackett y...

Su amiga hizo un gesto con la mano para que se quedara callada, deteniendo el ataque de moralidad confundida de Prue.

― Hey, no te quejes: partiste saliendo con él sabiendo que amabas a "otra persona" ― Le respondió, devolviéndole la queja y continuando con su dibujo.

― No estás siendo de ayuda, ¿Sabes? ― Resolvió responderle luego de salir de su desencajo, mezclando unas botellitas de pintura.

― Sí lo estoy siendo, el problema es que a ti te gusta estresarte ― Le respondió con toda calma ― Ve, termina con Hackett, sal con Andy, ¿Qué más fácil?

― ¿Dónde está tu sensibilidad? ― Le respondió Prue, rezongando ― ¿Cómo voy a decirle "Oye, sabes, la pasamos bien juntos e hiciste cosas por mí que nadie más hubiese hecho pero, termino contigo porque te engañé con Andy, sí, Andy, mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, y ahora voy a ser su novia. Un gusto, manda fruta y una postal para navidad".

― Sí, tienes razón, suena un poco fuerte ― Convino Sam, mirando lo exaltada que estaba su mejor amiga, y lo confundida, preocupada y desesperada que estaba emocionalmente.

― ¿Un poco?, ¿Eso crees? ― Refunfuñó, apretando demasiado el tubo de pintura y haciendo que saltara sobre todo su dibujo ― ¡Perfecto!

― Prue, tu vida es un desastre ― Le dijo Sam con sinceridad y poniendo cara de tristeza fingida, golpeándole la espalda despacio y haciéndola saltar al haberle provocado dolor en sus heridas.

― Gracias, necesitaba eso ― Se quejó tomando aire profundamente, sacando la cuenta mental de a qué hora se había tomado sus medicinas.

― Oye, no te compliques más...empieza a congelar un poco tu relación con el alemancito y así, uno de los dos terminará con el otro...

― ¿Y luego qué?

― ¡Sales con Andy!, ¿Qué más? ― Dijo con obviedad, esperando a que Prue fuera a botar su hoja manchada antes de que siguieran hablando.

― Sam, eso no quita que vaya y lo reemplace como quien se cambia de zapatos. Y cambiarse de zapatos es más fácil ― Añadió suspirando, arrancando otra hoja de su block.

― Mira, parte con el plan uno, ya veremos como sale el dos ― Le aconsejó moviendo su pincel demasiado rápido y manchando la hoja limpia de Prue, quien al miró con odio antes de reemplazarla por otra hoja nueva ― Lo siento. A todo esto, ¿Dónde andaban tus hermanas anoche?

― No me preguntes... ― Refunfuñó, tratando de recrear el trabajo que había hecho antes y por culpa de su neurosis había arruinado.

― Ya lo hice ― Le recordó, encogiéndose de hombros con los ojos brillantes de curiosidad ― Responde.

― Víctor.

Sam levantó una ceja y la miró esperando a obtener alguna declaración más, pero Prue estaba tratando de mantener su mente lejos de eso, por lo que preguntó otra vez.

― ¿No que se había ido?

― Decidió que sería gracioso volver a la ciudad y llenarles la cabeza a Piper y Phoebe de pajaritos, así que las dos fueron a encontrarse con él a no sé dónde, ¡Sin decirme!

― No las culpo, les hubieses dicho que no podían.

Prue torció su boca y entrecerró los ojos, ¿Era tan obvia?

― Porque no tiene sentido. Es una falta de respeto hacia mi madre y mi abuela que vayan a juntarse con un tipo que no les dio ni siquiera un saludo de cumpleaños en catorce años Samantha.

― Quisiera decir que te entiendo, pero no lo hago ― Le dijo mirándola tomar medidas y marcar ángulos en su hoja, casi estrangulando su lápiz ― Lo único que sé, es que...a ti nadie te obliga a tener una relación con él, es tu derecho decidir si quieres o no volver a verlo.

― Eso, en palabras, significa que está en ellas decidir qué hacer...¿Cierto? ― Suspiró, no diciendo algo nuevo o que no hubiese pensado antes.

― Captas rápido ― Le sonrió.

El curso de Piper tenía la hora libre luego de que la maestra hubiese faltado a clases, por lo que todos los chicos estaban repartidos por al rededor de la escuela, y ella estaba en su lugar predilecto: Las gradas.

El curso de Piper tenía la hora libre luego de que la maestra hubiese faltado a clases, por lo que todos los chicos estaban repartidos por al rededor de la escuela, y ella estaba en su lugar predilecto: Las gradas. Tenía los ojos mojados y los vidrios de sus lentes empañados por ello. En su mano sujetaba la carta que acaba de repasar y que había producido en ella ese efecto, mientras que con la otra, sujetaba el colgante que Leo le había regalado poco tiempo atrás. Le hacía falta, le hacía mucha falta...necesitaba estar con él como antes, recostarse en el pasto a mirar el cielo en los recreos largos, o simplemente sentarse a reírse de Fray. Necesitaba tener su apoyo, sentir su mano, ver sus ojos y escuchar sus palabras de aliento cada vez que tenía que enfrentarse a un tenedor, por mucho que odiara que la obligara a hacerlo. Él le hacía bien, le daba ánimos, esperanzas, le daba amor...y ella...simplemente no era nadie sin su abrazo. Se le hacía imprescindible tenerlo ahí ahora, para escucharla y aconsejarla sobre qué hacer con Víctor, él siempre tenía un buen consejo que darle. No era que su cada vez más fuerte y ciento por ciento recuperada amistad con Phoebe no fuera suficiente para enfrentar a su padre, pero su hermana confiaba en ella como su guía, no podía decirle que estaba confundida y tenía miedo sin predisponerla también a ella; ya tenía demasiado peso encima con todo el asunto de Hackett como para preocuparla más, era algo que tenía que solucionar sola si Leo no estaba disponible.

Pocos metros más allá, Leo localizó a Piper secándose los ojos con los puños, había estado llorando o algo así poco tiempo antes. Suspiró, enderezó su espalda y con pasos firmes se acercó hasta ella, notando que apenas lo vio, escondió un papel en su bolsillo.

― ¿Por qué le dices a la gente que te mandan comida para vender? ― Le increpó de frente, en pose defensiva, luego de ver que ese día Fray también había estado comiendo algo que ella había llevado.

Piper se sorprendió al escuchar esa pregunta, algo resentida con él después de que no se hubiese aparecido ni por casualidad por el hospital o la casa en esos días, sobretodo cuando Phoebe también era amiga suya.

― Si tú no compras ― Le dijo sonriendo con burla, encontrando en él la persona perfecta para descargarse ― ¿Por qué te importa?

Dicho esto se puso de pie dándole la espalda para irse de ahí, le dolía ser tan cruel y tan fría con una persona que siempre había estado ahí por ella, y a la que comprendía por haberse cansado de perseguirla. No lo culpaba por no haberla visitado o llamado esa semana, en absoulto.

Leo no podía soportar esas palabras de Piper. No aguantaba ver esa mirada de burla: esa mirada vacía, ¿Dónde se había ido la dulce y tierna niña que había conocido meses atrás? Esa no era su chica, no era ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez había sido.

― Adiós ― La oyó decir, y sin poder detenerse, actuando por instinto y arrepintiéndose de inmediato, Leo Wyatt hizo algo que jamás pensó en hacerle a una mujer, menos a ella.

Piper se llevó la mano a la cara por inercia: Él le había dado una cachetada. Dolía, y mucho, pero no el golpe entre la mano del chico y su mejilla en sí, sino que el tipo de relación al que había llegado con la persona que más amaba. Trató de ahogar las lágrimas que le había producido el roce, mientras él sentía su mano temblar todavía, horriblemente avergonzado, tanto como ella. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, casi estáticos e incrédulos ante la impropia actitud del otro.

― ¿Qué...qué quieres? ― Preguntó Piper finalmente rompiendo el silencio, cansada de todo eso y sin ganas de hablar más.

― ¡No sé! ― Gritó, excepcionalmente enojado, apretándose el puente de la nariz ― ¡Haz algo por ti!, Si tú no te ayudas a ti misma, ni yo ni nadie puede hacer nada.

Leo se sentó en la banca suspirando, contando hasta dos mil para controlarse a él y la situación de nuevo, pero cada vez se le hacía más y más difícil soportarla. Piper soltó una risa amarga y sin mirarlo, le dijo:

― ¿Y si no me quiero ayudar Leo?, ¿Y si no quiere ayuda de nadie? ¡¿Y si quiero que me dejes sola? ― Gritó ella ésta vez, cruzándose de brazos y sujetándose la boca con una de sus manos, empezando a temblar. Ella sí quería ayuda, si lo quería a él...ella quería que volvieran a estar juntos.

― ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi Piper? ― Le preguntó tomándola del brazo y obligándola a voltear a ver algo que hubiese preferido no ver nunca: los ojos de Leo cubiertos de lágrimas.

― Yo...

Piper titubeó, tratando de no sucumbir ante sus emociones de frágil y destruída persona, tragando en seco y metiéndose muy bien en su personaje de mala del cuento. No podía demostrarle a Leo que estaba fingiendo, prefería que él fuera feliz aunque le costara serlo a ella...porque, eso era el amor, darlo todo por el otro de manera sincera, y ella elegía dejarlo libre antes que atarlo a su complicada forma de ser.

― Yo siempre he sido la misma. Si tú te ilusionaste pensando que yo era otra persona, no es mi problema Leo ― Respondió, sintiendo que le dolía mucho más a ella decir eso que a él escucharlo.

Leo le soltó el brazo y ella bloqueó cualquier tipo de contacto visual antes de voltear para poder irse lo más rápido posible a llorar a otra parte; sabía que sus ojos estaban vidriosos, pero no quería empezar a lagrimear antes de estar lejos de él.

― ¡Tengo algo que decirte! ― Anunció Leo, cuando ella ya había dado varios pasos lejos, pero no los suficientes como para no escucharlo ― Antes de irme...

― Adelante. Habla, pero no me pidas que escuche ― Contestó ella, cerrando los ojos y ahorrándose más palabras ahora que todos sus intentos por mantener la calma habían fallado y sus lágrimas corrían libres por su rostro.

Leo respiró profundamente, inflando sus mejillas antes de contestar rápidamente, antes de que se alejara más y fuese imposible que lo oyera.

― Esta tarde sale mi avión a España, Piper.

― ¿Tu qué?

En el Hilton, Paola acaba de subir desde el spa, luego de darse un masaje a ver si de algo servía para aliviar su dolor de espalda, encontrándose con Víctor despierto y caminando al rededor del cuarto.

― Hola ― Saludó ella, besándolo en los labios antes de sentarse a su lado ― ¿Qué y para quién?

― Vino y chocolate, para los Trudeau ― Le explicó terminando de envolver ― No sé cómo agradacerles que hayan estado con mis hijas todo este tiempo...por algo tengo que empezar.

Paola sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

― No dormiste nada anoche...

― Tú tampoco.

― Porque por alguna razón, cuando tú estás nervioso, tu hijo reacciona ― Le explicó mirándolo con fingido resentimiento ― Se movió y pateó la noche entera.

― Lo siento ― Respondió Víctor, tratando de sonar gentil, pero con cierta seriedad que no pasó desapercibida por su esposa.

― No fue culpa de nadie... ― Le dijo comprensivamente ― Y de todas formas se iban a enterar...

― Pero no de esa manera, debí haber sido yo quien les decía.

― Y debió haber llovido la semana pasada, y los tacones de aguja deberían ser tan cómodos como las zapatillas y ese moño de regalo no debería haberte quedado tan chueco ― Le dijo reparando la cinta ― ¿Ya las llamaste?

― No...

― Bueno, esa sería una razón para enojarse ― Le explicó ― Llámalas.

― ¿Y si no quieren hablar conmigo?

― Van a cortar el teléfono, o algo así, pero puedes volver a llamar.

― No es tan fácil.

― Ni tan difícil. Víctor, escucha: estás haciendo grandes cambios, no tires las cosas por la borda ahora.

― ¡Ni siquiera le he dicho a mi mamá que nos vamos a quedar aquí! ― Le respondió exasperado, sin entender cómo podían ver la misma situación de una manera tan difícil.

Víctor se tapó el rostro con las manos, intentanto no reaccionar mal. Su esposa solamente quería ayudarlo, nada más, y tenía razón cuando decía lo que decía...el problema era que él, él era el problema. Tenía miedo, estaba aterrado, y era un cobarde, siempre lo había sido...

― Sé que tienes miedo... ― Le dijo leyendo su mente de inmediato ― Pero ahora hay cosas más importantes que eso Víctor, eres fuerte y eres valiente: yo sé que puedes.

― Si fuera fuerte o valiente nunca en mi vida las habría abandonado ― Le respondió con una mirada llena de amargura, claramente sumido en el dolor de su pasado.

― Eso fue hace años ― Insistió, acariciando su rostro y retirando una lágrima de su mejilla ― Las cosas cambian, la gente también.

― ¿Y si ya no quieren nada conmigo?, No podría soportar su rechazo por mucho que sepa que me lo merezco...

― Sé que te dolió que Prue no fuera ― Le dijo interrumpiendo su fatal discurso ― Pero sabías que esa posibilidad era alta. No todo sale a la primera, a veces hay que intentar varias veces: inténtalo con Phoebe y Piper, y cuando sea el momento de acercarse a Prue, será más fácil de lo que se ve ahora.

Víctor guardó silencio, pensando en que la teoría sonaba perfecta, pero que la práctica sería mucho, mucho más complicada.

― ¿Y qué hago con Paige? ― Le preguntó al recordar su dolorosa existencia.

― Ya dirá el tiempo, pero deja de poner preguntas y proyectar miedos como excusa para no hacer lo que tienes y quieres hacer. El rechazo es una posibilidad, siempre, pero no quita que debas dejar de intantarlo; te lo dije muchas veces antes y te lo seguiré diciendo hoy.

Víctor cerró los ojos, suspirando pesadamente e incluso sintiéndose aturdido, para ser sincero, jamás en su vida se había imaginado que una vida podía dar tantas, pero tantas vueltas.

― Pensaste que nunca ibas a salir de tu depresión ― Continuó diciéndole Paola, repasando su rostro con su dedo índo ― Que no volverías a sonreír nunca más...también que tus hijas te odiaban.

― No me equivoqué ― Le respondió quitándose sus manos de encima, arrepintiéndose en el acto de su actitud.

― Sí lo hiciste ― Le dijo en tono golpeado, haciéndolo voltear a ponerle atención; después de su madre, las difuntas Penny y Patty, y su hija Prue, Paola enojada era lo más atemorizante que podía tener en fren te ― Te superaste, y tus hijas hicieron un gran esfuerzo anoche, ELLAS están esperando, ellas NECESITAN que tú hagas lo mismo. Eres su padre, ahora tú eres el adulto bajo su cargo, y depende de ti que todo esto funcione.

Piper se había sentado en la banca de la pura impresión y llevaba unos segundos en total silencio, com ambas manos en la boca, escuchando a Leo sollozar.

― Me...voy apenas toquen para la salida Piper ― Continuó hablando, intentando mantenerse firme todavía ― Tengo esta semana para pensar...para pensar sí...

Cerró los ojos, dejando caer más lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, sin querer hacerle esa pregunta que no tenía idea como iba a contestar.

― ¿Para pensar qué? ― Se adelantó angustiada, sintiendo como su corazón se trizaba más de lo que estaba al verlo tan frágil y tan pequeño, como jamás en la vida lo había visto.

― Tengo la opción de tomar un intercambio el año que viene y quedarme aquí, en San Francisco...y otra para quedarme en España con mi familia hasta nuevo aviso.

Piper cerró los ojos cuando escuchó la voz de Leo temblar, sintiéndose completamente desmoralizada y destruida; podía sentir el miedo en él, su dolor, su tristeza...también que estaba pidiéndole a gritos que lo abrazara, que le diera un beso, que le prometiera que todo saldría bien y que le pidiera que se quedara ahí...sabía que en ese momento, y más bien desde el día en que se conocieron, los dos se hicieron imprescindibles el uno del otro, pero...

― ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Tus padres están bien? ― Preguntó alarmada, no podría soportar que una persona tan buena como Leo pasara por lo que era perder a su familia.

― Ellos sí ― Contestó, tranquilizándola en el acto ― Es mi abuela...le diagnosticaron cáncer terminal hace un par de meses, le dieron dos meses más de vida y...la familia entera se reunirá en Madrid hasta que...

Piper se tapó la boca por la sopresa, poniendo especial atención a "hace un par de meses", recordando súbitamente a su propia abuela, entendiendo plenamente su dolor.

― Leo... ― Susurró con los ojos vidriosos ― Eso...es horrible, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ― Le preguntó dolorida, avergonzada de sí misma por no haberlo apoyado cuando la necesitaba.

Leo sonrió con tristeza y repasó sus labios, tragándose una o dos lágrimas. La pregunta era casi retórica, Piper tenía clara la respuesta.

― ¿Para qué? ― Le dijo con una mueca cansada.

Ella cerró los ojos, sintiéndose culpable y egoísta; nunca había tenido tiempo para Leo, porque él jamás se había mostrado débil ni dado problemas. Siempre estuvo a su disposición, dándole todo su tiempo y su espacio...y ella...no lo merecía. Lo mejor era terminar con él definitivamente antes de seguir lastimándolo. Era una persona horrible, estaba confirmado, y había lastimado, dándole la espalda, a la única persona que tenía junto a ella.

― Este podría ser nuestro último adiós, o una oportunidad para empezar de nuevo ― Le dijo Leo, sorprendiéndola, ¿Qué nunca se iba a cansar de ser un mártir? ― Está en tus manos Piper, si tú me lo pides yo vuelvo apenas...termine todo esto.

La idea la emocionó por un momento. Ambos corazones iban a una velocidad casi infartante, los dos teniendo como claro que esa era y sería quizás, la decisión y pregunta más importante que tendrían que resolver. Piper estuvo a casi medio segundo de gritarle que lo sentía y que por favor volviera, que ella misma se iba con él hasta doned quisiera para acompañarlo porque lo amaba y se puso de pie.

― No ― Respondió negando, mordiendo sus labios para castigarse por imbécil, sin que ninguno se esforzara en reprimir sus lágrimas ― Yo...creo que es mejor que te vayas.

― No quiero perderte si sientes algo por mí ― Le rogó Leo, tomando sus manos y mirándola casi con súplica; no era que no tuviese dignididad o no supiese cuando retirarse, pero él sabía que ella lo quería...lo que no entendía era por qué insistía en alejarlo de ella.

― ¡No..! ― Insistió medio gritando, quebrando su voz en la mitad y negando tajante con sus manos ― Yo no siento nada por ti Leo, y te lo dije una vez hace tiempo: si te quedas vas a quedarte solo, porque a mi no me interesas ni un poco. Nunca lo hiciste, ¿No te das cuenta que siempre fuiste mi jueguete?, ¿Que siempre fuiste un títere?, ¿Mi paño de lágrimas?, Nunca me importó qué pasaba contigo, nunca te pregunté y ahora me importa menos qué vayas a hacer, ¡Nunca Leo!, No significas, ¡No significaste nada! ― Gritó histérica, roja por el esfuerzo y respirando con mucha dificultad ― Haz lo que quieras Wyatt, no me metas.

Leo respiró profundamente, sin querer pensar en las palabras que acaba de escuchar, fueran o no fueran ciertas. Toda persona tenía un límite, todo corazón podía quebrarse, y aunque el suyo hubiese resistido bastante, parecía que había llegado a su final.

― Adiós ― Balbuceó sin ocultar su desconcierto, su dolor y desesperación, echándose a trotar hasta llegar abajo y camino a encerrarse a algún lugar a donde nadie lo viera.

No quería dejarla, la amaba como nunca había amado a alguien en la vida...sentía que la estaba traicionando, pero también que no podía hacer nada si ella no cooperaba consigo misma. Era impotencia, era rabia, era incluso odio hace Michelle lo que sentía, porque de una forma u otra, él sabía que esa mujer tenía todo que ver en eso.

Piper se sentó a esperar a que Leo se fuera para ponerse a llorar con toda su alma sin que la viera e intentara convencerla, porque no podría seguir mintiéndole si se devolvía a ver que le pasaba. Si antes había pensado que lo había perdido, ahora definitivamente había matado toda oportunidad de recuparlo, y si alguna vez creyó que su corazón estaba rasgado en pedacitos, ahora se daba cuenta que no era cierto, porque sino, no dolería tanto sentir cómo se partía de arriba a abajo sin posibilidad alguna de volver a latir como antes.

En casa, Phoebe había terminado de limpiar, ordenar y estudiar mientras la mamá de Andy la ayudaba a vigilar a sus hijos, sin que ésta hubiese podido detenerla de moverse tanto, por mucho que le hubiese recordado de su percance en el quirófano. La niña parecía perturbada por algo, o por varios algos, lo cual no dejaba de parecerle normal después de la situación de estrés en la que estaba, o que para ser más precisos, llevaba sumida hace mucho tiempo.

― Phoebe Marie Halliwell, si no te sientes ahora, voy a tener que amarrarte a la cama ― Le dijo con seriedad, sin aceptar un no por respuesta y con ambas manos sobre sus caderas.

― Ok... ― Respondió tranquila, ya no le quedaba nada más que hacer por lo que no valía el esfuerzo seguir discutiendo, aunque tenía que aprovechar de dormir un poco ahora que estaba su madrina en casa, ya que no se arriesgaría a dormir durante la noche y que pasara algún accidente.

― Necesitas descansar hija, tu cuerpo está haciendo demasiados esfuerzos físicos y tu mente también está ocupada ― Le dijo sentándose junto a ella en la cama, comenzando a cepillarle su desordenado cabello.

Phoebe sintió un calorcito suave que la hizo sonreír de forma involuntaria al sentir aquellos mimos.

― Hace tiempo que nadie hacía eso ― Comentó complacida, dejándose llevar por el sentimiento de protección y cerrando los ojos, que ya le ardían al llevar tantas horas abiertos sin un mínimo descanso.

― ¿Cómo fue la cena de anoche? ― Preguntó con curiosidad, tocando el tema con sumo cuidado. Hacía años que no sabía nada de Víctor, pero si tenía una cosa clara, era que él jamás las lastimaría a propósito.

― Aceptable... ― Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de volver a bloquear la cena de la noche anterior y las extrañas sorpresas con las que se había encontrado.

La decepción y la puñalada directa al corazón la habían ayudado a re esconder todos sus sentimientos dentro de una cajita en el fondo de su pecho, la que por error había permitido a Hackett que abriera la noche del viernes.

― ¿Fueron todas?...

― No. Solamente yo, los niños y Piper ― Respondió con total calma, la cual le parecía demasiado real a Jane.

― ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Paige? ― Insistió, a ver si le sacaba algo o si lograba entender su conducta.

― Nada bien, pero no tengo más detalles ― Le dijo recordando en que si de algo tenía que preocuparse, era de la salud mental de la más pequeña ― Prue no quería que fuéramos, pero, fuimos de todos modos...― Agregó, esperando no recibir más preguntas que no tenía ganas de respoder.

― O sea, pelearon ― Continuó Jane, empezando a percibir que Phoebe se estaba cansando del interrogatorio, pero necesitaba saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Se suponía que después de una pérdida importante, como la muerte de Penélope, no se deberían hacer grandes tipos de cambios. No comprar o vender la casa, no irse de la ciudad, no casarse, o tener un hijo, no cambiarse de escuela o comprar otro auto en fin...no lograba entender cómo podían seguir las cuatro en pie sin ningún tipo de problema a nivel personal, lo cual sinceramente le parecía poco natural.

― Aunque parezca extraño decirlo, no dijo nada...― Respondió Phoebe, sacándola de sus pensamientos ― Pensé que se iba a poner a tirar fuego por las orejas, y a enviarnos a la escuela militar hasta cumplir los veintiuno, pero no pasó.

Phoebe cruzó sus piernas y apoyó su codo sobre una de sus rodillas, para poder apoyar su mentón sobre su palma. Cerró los ojos, dejándose trenzar el cabello con suma delicadeza, preparada para otra pregunta tonta o comentario preocupado.

― Es más difícil para ella cariño ― Acotó Jane, dividiendo el cabello de Phoebe en tres partes ― Y aunque no estuvo bien que quisiera alejarlo de sus vidas o de frentón, no decirte qué era lo que estaba pasando, tienes que tratar de entendarla.

― ¿Ella nos entiende a nosotras? ― Le dijo abriendo los ojos y rezongando, le parecía insólito que ahora las cosas se dieran vuelta a favor de Prue.

― Sí ― Asintió, desarmando una celda para rearmarla ― Quizás no al comienzo, pero si no dijo nada cuando regresaron, es porque está confundida y tratando de manejar bien la situación para ustedes dos...ella no quiere lastimarlas, solamente que sean felices y es un trabajo muy pesado para una persona que sigue siendo una niña, ¿No lo crees?

― Lo sé... ― Murmuró cerrando los ojos de nuevo ― A veces me gustaría que, en lugar de gritar y dar órdenes se acercara a conversar y a no sé, nos dijera que siente...sería mucho más fácil que tratar de leer su mente y llegar a nada ― Aseguró, sintiéndose por un momento en el lugar de todos cuando ella daba problemas, comprendiendo al fin el sentimiento y el dolor de cabeza que había sido hace tan poco tiempo.

― No necesitamos hablar más de esto, ¿Verdad? ― Dijo Jane sin reproches, al notar que el cerebro de Phoebe estaba trabajando a gran velocidad, llegando a varias conclusiones importantes en pocos segundos.

― No ― Asintió suspirando, entregándole la liga para su cabello y permitiéndole que lo amarrara para poder acostarse a dormir antes de tener que levantarse de nuevo; tenía la opción del sacaleche, pero lo odiaba y prefería despertar a cada rato antes que tener una guerra con el aparato.

Aún en la cancha, a pesar de que el tercer bloque de clases había comenzado hace diez minutos, Piper seguía con su cara escondida entre sus rodillas, hasta que sintió que alguien le tocaba la espalda

― ¿¡Qué quieres? ― Le gruñó a Michelle, después de pegar un salto al sentir su punceteo, era el colmo que se apareciera en ese momento.

― ¿Así que tu hermanita ya es toda una mami? ― Le preguntó con sorna, sentándose junto a ella ― ¿Y?, ¿Qué fue?, ¿Bastardo o bastarda?

― ¿De qué tanto hablas? ― Le preguntó Piper a la defensiva ― Tú vas a lo mismo.

― Ayy Piper...¿Para qué tanta agresividad?, Yo tenía curiosidad...somos amigas, ¿No? ― Dijo haciendo una mueca fingida de sufrimiento.

Su "amiga" sintió que el estómago se le comprimía de rabia, poniéndose de pie para irse de ahí en ese mismo instante, o sino correría el riesgo de levantar la mano contra alguien y dejarla llorando en el suelo, algo no propio de ella, por lo demás.

― Te vi hablando con Leo ― Le dijo haciéndola detenerse, y armar un puño que ocultó sobre su pecho ― No quiero que te acerques más a él.

― Dijiste que terminara con él ― Le respondió complicada por un segundo, retomando su pose firme y fría otra vez ― Nunca que no podía hablarle.

― Ahora te digo que no puedes hablarle ― Resumió, sonriéndole como si le estuviera dando felicitaciones o entregando un premio por algo.

― ¿Qué ganas con todo esto? ― Preguntó Piper completamente descolocada, ocultando su furia para no parecer desolada ― Ya estás arruinada Michelle, ¡Reacciona!, estás casada, embarazada, ¿Qué demonios pretendes lograr?

― Piper... ― Suspiró ― Tan ratona de biblioteca, supuse que sabrías al menos un par de cosas de la vida, pero parece que sigues siendo una niñita tonta y nerd como siempre has sido. No sé por qué llegué a pensar que quizás pasar más tiempo con la puta de tu hermana o con los populares Leo y Pruedence te hubiesen enseñado algo ― Murmuró.

Piper se sentía completamente humillada, como no se había sentido en al menos dos años hasta ese día. Si bien, tiempo atrás solían lastimarla mucho con palabras hirientes o acciones crueles, cuando Prue había entrado a su etapa agresiva más de una vez había amanazado a gente con golpearlas o algo por el estilo si la seguían molestando, y eso los había mantenido a todos los lejos hasta ese día...aunque debía reconocer que su "florecimiento" gracias a la aparición de Leo también había ayudado en que sus pares la respetaran y la vieran por fin como una persona...al menos todos menos Michelle.

― El matrimonio se resuelve con un divorcio, y el embarazo...tiene una y mil formas de acabar...y si buscas bien, siempre hay una buena oportunidad ― Sonrió acariciando la mejilla de Piper antes de que ésta gruñera al sentirla ― Mira, mira, he estado pensando en varias maneras...¿Qué te parece esto?

Michelle se puso de pie, se aclaró la garganta y luego miró a Piper.

― Pero tienes que poner atención, mira, escucha:

Piper levantó una ceja, lista para aprovechar su extraño y traumático diálogo e irse corriendo de ahí antes de volverse igual de loca que ella, pero escuchó llamar su nombre:

― ¡Piper! ― Gritó casi desesperada, provocándole un susto de muerte y haciéndola de voltear de inmediato, asustada de que le hubiese pasado algo; que fuera el dolor de cabeza más grande de su vida no significaba que no tuviera corazón.

― ¿Qué pas...?

― ¿Qué haces?, ¿Por qué estás tan furiosa?, ¡Por favor suéltame!, ¡No me empujes!

Mientras Michelle gritaba eso como una real histérica asustando a Piper más que nunca en su vida al no entender qué le estaba pasando, le sonrió con especial malicia y se dejó caer al suelo, rodando escalón por escalón hasta llegar cabeza abajo sobre el pasto de la cancha.

― ¡NO!

El desgarrador grito que profirió Piper y llegó a lastimarle la garganta, era lo único que acompañaba a la impresión e incredulidad ante lo que acababa de ver. Corrió escaleras abajo lo más rápido que le daban sus cansadas piernas y apenas logró tocar el suelo, se arrodilló al costado de su compañera, completamente aterrorizada.

― Michelle ― Le dijo, tomando su cara entre sus manos y tratando de hacerla reaccionar, cuidando de no sacudirla o moverla ― ¡Reacciona!

Se estaba empezando a desesperar, de un momento a otro todo se había salido de control sin saber cómo y ahora, tenía a una persona inconsciente después de caerse de veinte escalones hacia abajo. Se aseguró de sentir su pulso y pudo respirar al darse cuenta de que Michelle también lo estaba haciendo, pero en caídas de ese tipo, nada podía asegurarse. Buscó, costándole sacar su celular por sus continuos temblores, y marcó el 911 tan rápido como un rayo.

― Golden School, mi compañera se acaba de caer de la escalera, está inconsciente, en el suelo y no sé que hacer, ¡Por favor vengan! ― Gritó por teléfono, escuchando preguntas que apenas respondía por inercia, controlando que por ningún motivo la chica dejara de respirar; aunque no tenía idea qué hacer si eso llegaba a pasar.

― ¿Qué pasó? ― Le gritó Leo, corriendo desde el lado opuesto; la había escuchado gritar y su instinto de protección había logrado que se devolviera a comprobar que estaba bien.

― No sé, no sé ― Balbuceó histérica, sin ponerle atención y llorando sin darse cuenta ― De repente, de repente se lanzó y, ¡Te prometo que yo no hice nada!, ¡Solamente pasó! ― Gritó entrando en shock, recordando el diálogo que había inventado Michelle segundos antes.

Paige y Glenn estaban caminando por el pasillo de la escuela en busca de unas fotocopias para la clase de inglés, cuando escucharon el ajetreo que pasaba a unos pasillos de distancia, junto al ruido de una ambulancia.

― ¿Quién murió? ― Preguntó Paige, alzando una ceja.

― No sé...pero, ¿Por qué una ambulancia?, ¿No basta con la enfermería? ― Le dijo Glenn, sosteniendo la nota de la profesora entre sus manos.

― Entonces fue grave ― Murmuró su amiga ― Bueno, sea como sea, nos enteraremos, en esta escuela no hay secretos para el que pregunta.

― ¡Juro que no hice nada! ― Escucharon gritar de manera desesperada, reconociendo de inmediato la voz de quien se defendía.

― ¿Piper? ― Se preguntó Paige, mirando a Glenn con miedo en sus ojos y largándose a correr hasta encontrar el lugar de donde viniese la voz.

Glenn se guardó el papel en el bolsillo y salió detrás de Paige a toda velocidad, ambos dándose dos o tres vueltas antes de encontrarse con toda la gente que deambulaba por ahí, viendo como Michelle era llevada en una camilla por un par de paramédicos y aparentemente inconsciente.

― ¿Dónde está Piper? ― Preguntó Paige en voz alta, sin importarle a quien, solamente esperando una respuesta.

Parecía haber otro par de paremédicos aparte de los que se habían llevado a Michelle, y uno de ellos acababa de pasar junto a ella casi sin mirarla, pero la detuvo.

― ¿Qué pasó?

― Lo siento, confidencialidad del paciente ― Respondió la mujer ajetreada, corriendo hasta la puerta de la escuela.

Paige estaba nerviosa, algo le decía que Piper estaba metida en eso pero el no escucharla hablar, o siquiera que le dijeran dónde estaba, le daba mucho más miedo que haberla oído lloriquear que algo no era su culpa. Se mordió el labio y se acercó a la puerta de la enfermería, y la puerta le fue abierta de inmediato al pensar que podía ser otro funcionario, pero cerrada en su cara apenas vieron que era una estudiante.

― ¡Piper! ― Gritó al reconocer a su hermana ahí adentro, ahora sí, convencida de que algo muy malo había pasado para tanto escándalo y empezando a entrar en pánico ― ¡Piper!, ¡Déjenme entrar! ―

Gritó golpeando con fuerza, sintiéndose impotente al ver que nadie le hacía caso.

En el interior de la sala, la enfermera, uno de los paramédicos y Leo se encontraban al rededor de la cama de Piper, quien apenas tenía los ojos abiertos, resintiendo el efecto del sedante que había recibido en la cancha después de sus gritos y declaraciones confusas, que nadie lograba comprender.

― Yo no... ― Susurraba, apenas despierta, mirando para todas partes sin identificar nada ni a nadie.

― Es Paige ― Dijo Leo, poniéndose nervioso al escuchar los gritos de afuera.

― Es mejor que hables con ella ― Le aconsejó la enfermera, dejando salir a Leo con el corazón en la mano al ver a Piper tan ida por el medicamento.

― ¡Piper! ― Gritó Paige, golpeando la puerta, pero dándose cuenta de que su puñetazo había dado directamente sobre el pecho de alguien ― ¡Leo! ― Chilló sorprendida, y también avergonzada.

― Se ven más indefensas de lo que son ― Se quejó, cerrando la puerta tras sí y recuperando el aire.

― ¿Qué pasa con Piper? ― Le preguntó aterrorizada, sin darse cuenta que tenía la mano de Glenn enlazada con la suya y él estaba en total silencio sin saber cómo reaccionar ante eso.

Yéndose el sonido de la ambulancia, apareció el del timbre para salir a recreo, y con ello, la hora de acudir a los casilleros para recambiar cuadernos o revisar horarios. Prue iba caminando junto a Sam, conversando también del sonido del carro de emergencias y preguntándose al igual que la mayoría qué había pasado, olvidándose de sus preguntas para entonces triviales, cuando vio la figura de Andy aparecer frente a sus ojos ordenando sus cosas para la siguiente clase.

― En peleas de casarse es mejor no meterse ― Canturreó Sam, llamando la atención de ambos chicos sonrojados e incómodos antes de irse a otra parte con alguna otra compañera.

Los dos se miraron sin mirarse, algo nerviosos. Prue se sentía desubicada al haber salido corriendo después de besarlo, siendo ella la que había impulsado el acto, y él, completamente confundido, preguntándose por qué se había ido así como así.

― Hola ― Se saludaron al unísono, sin evitar sonreír al sentirse como dos niños pequeños tratando de hablar con el sexo opuesto por primera vez.

― Linda blusa... ― Murmuró Andy, tosiendo despacio.

― Gracias, me gustan tus...tus zapatillas ― Respondió Prue, sonrojándose de nuevo al oír la tontería que acaba de decir.

― Bueno, son las mismas de siempre y...tienen un poco de barro después de...aún no las lavo y... ― Comenzó a balbucear, sintiéndose estúpido ― Prue...

― ¿Sí? ― Murmuró jugando con sus pies, abrazándose a unos cuadernos en sus brazos.

― Esto es ridículo ― Le dijo tomando su mentón, con sus manos temblando.

― Lo sé...― Suspiró despacio ― Estoy nerviosa...

― Yo también...¿Es una buena señal? ― Preguntó Andy con una sonrisa tímida.

― ¿Dónde está Sam cuando la necesitas? ― Bromeó Prue, riéndose por lo bajo, más nerviosa que divertida.

― ¿Por qué te fuiste? ― Le preguntó al fin, borrando la sonrisa en el rostro de su enamorada, arrepiniténdose de ese efecto.

― Andy...yo... ― Comenzó a balbucear, todavía contradiciéndose a sí misma en la lucha interna de su razón y corazón.

― Necesito saber ― Continuó Andy, tratando de ayudarla a expresarse, sabiendo lo mucho que le costaba hacerlo ― Si ese beso fue...de verdad o, simplemente un premio de consuelo...

― ¿Tú que piensas? ― Inquirió Prue, atreviéndose a subir su mirada y mirarlo a los ojos directamente.

Andy sonrió, contagiándola de nuevo con esperanza y relajando la tensión de sus manos, dejando su rostro libre de ellas.

― Me asusté ― Le explicó, sin desarmar la distancia o retroceder siquiera un paso, más cómoda que nunca al tener a alguien tan cerca ― Pensé que...que me odiabas y que no habí...

― Eso nunca ― Se adelantó, interrumpiéndola bruscamente antes de que siguiera mortificándose ― Nunca podría odiarte Prue Halliwell...enojarme, sentirme triste, pensar que no te merezco...pero

nunca odiarte ― Le aseguró, sintiéndose bien por fin.

Ella sonrió y se relamió los labios, jugando con sus pies y con sus manos, otra vez sin mirarlo a la cara hasta que le preguntó:

― ¿Qué sientes por mí?

― ¿Qué sientes tú?

La contra pregunta de Andy fue casi de rebote, y ambos se sintieron entre felices y ofuscados, siendo ella la que continuó la conversación:

― ¿Vamos a hacernos estas preguntas hasta que nos cansemos?

Ella entrecerró los ojos juguetonamente, él llenó sus pulmones de aire y luego exhaló, listo para hablar.

― Te amo ― Dijo clara y lentamente, observando que Prue abría su sonrisa al máximo antes visto y sus ojos fijos en los de él empezaban a brillar de una manera únicamente especial ― Desde que puedo recordarlo. Te amo y me dan celos cada vez que sales con otro, o me comentas de tus novios. Me dan ganas de ir y romperle la cara a los idiotas que se han atrevido a dejar a una mujer como tú, y tenido el valor de hacerte llorar ― Le recordó, acariciando su mejilla ― Y hoy por hoy, no puedo escribir o leer una palabra con H sin que las ganas de asesinar a Hackett aparezcan en el camino...

Prue deshizo su sonrisa para morderse los labios de una manera inconscientemente provocadora, solamente para volver a sonreír confesando también sus sentimientos, de una manera un poco más fría por su personalidad, pero igual de sincera.

― Yo también te amo ― Dijo respirando profundamente, e inflando su pecho llena de emoción entre risitas risueñas ― Desde que lo recuerdo Andy...y tardé en mucho en darme cuenta de...siempre...siempre creí que...

― Que era imposible ― Dijeron al mismo tiempo, completándose los pensamientos, como siempre habían hecho.

El corazón de Prue empezó a latir rápido, y sus ojos a empañarse de la exitación; de un minuto a otro todo su mundo se reparaba, aunque fuera por ese isntante...de un segundo a otro, su relación con su mejor amigo volvía a ser tan pura e íntima como al principio.

― Quiero estar contigo ― Confefesó directamente, sin miramientos y hablando de frente, sin pensar en las consecuencias ― Y me atrevo a decírtelo porque, estuve a punto de perderte y...no podría vivir así...sin ti...no me importa nada.

Andy la atrajo por la cintura, pegándola contra su pecho y mirándola a los ojos con total libertad, sin tener que ocultar nunca más en su vida sus sentimientos hacia a ella. Le retiró el pelo de la cara, escondiéndolo detrás de su oreja y con un suave movimiento de su mano le cerró los ojos antes de acercarse a su boca.

― Somos dos ― Susurró, rosando sus labios con los suyos.

Prue se sintió volando. Si alguna vez había sido princesa de un cuento con Hackett, no se comparaba en absoluto con esto. Ésta vez sentía que su historia tenía pies y cabeza, un final feliz sustentable, un hada madrina real y un amor verdadero, una amistad sincera, que no era solamente un escape de la realidad que no quería enfrentar, sino la realidad que quería mirar a la cara. Aunque toda realidad tiene puntos a favor y en contra, y fue precisamente uno de esos últimos el que la hizo suspirar una palabra antes de sucumbir ante el beso.

― Pero...

― ¿Pero?

Andy se separó de ella, sintiendo que el miedo y la decepción le golpeaban el corazón de un sólo y violento golpe, y enfocó su mirada en los afligidos ojos verdes de su compañera.

― Hackett... ― Suspiró titubeando, temerosa de la reacción de él al escuchar ese nombre.

El chico emitió un bufido y puso los ojos en blanco antes de patear el casillero de un certero golpe en una puerta que si no dejó abolladura, fue de pura suerte. Realmente odiaba a ese tipo, más de lo que se podía imaginar. Prue se mordió el labio, bastante ansiosa y jugando con el mismo mechón que Andy le había retirado de la cara, empezó a explicarse.

― No puedo terminar con él así como así Andy, sería, demasiado injusto y...lo entiendes, ¿Verdad?

― No ― Bufó cortante, cruzándose de brazos y sin mirarla a la cara.

― No te hagas el difícil, por favor ― Le rogó tomando su rostro entre sus manos, obligándolo a mirarla ― Sabes que no puedo hacerle algo así después de...después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí Andy. Él no se merece que lo engañe contigo ni, ni que lo reemplace...¿Me entiendes?

― Es un idiota ― Respondió secamente, mirándola con detenimiento.

― Andy, por favor, seriedad ― Insistió, tratando de convencerlo con su mirada, enseñándole sin tapujos que de corazón era sincera.

Él suspiró y miró a otra parte, torciendo la boca y diciendo con monotonía:

― Tienes razón...no sería correcto.

― Sabía que entenderías ― Le sonrió abrazándolo rápidamente, antes de volver a tomar su rostro entre sus manos y acariciar sus labios con su dedo pulgar ― No te deprimas...Te prometo; no, te juro ― Se corrigió ― Que haré lo posible para terminar con él, dame tiempo, no quiero lastimarlo...y seriá demasiado obvio dejarlo de un día para otro, de la nada y empezar a salir contigo...

Andy guardó silencio, bastante molesto, pero a sabiendas de lo que decía era totalmente cierto. El idiota era un odioso, insportable, vanidoso, presumido, estúpido, arrogante y muchos otros defectos más, pero había ayudado a Prudence en todo lo que había podido, tenía que reconocerlo. El suave susurro preocupado de ella le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

― ¿Puedes esperarme?

Su voz parecía nerviosa e insegura, lo que aumentó cuando lo vio cerrar los ojos y apretar las mandíbulas antes de tomar aire. Estaba casi segura de que había arruinado todo.

― Lo he hecho durante años ― Comenzó a decirle, aún sin mirarla a la cara ― Unas semanas más no van a matarme.

Andy terminó de hablar regalándole una sonrisa, y ella tardó un poco en reaccionar y unirse a la expresión de felicidad. Se miraron a los ojos, y no dijeron nada, pendientes de perderse en los naturales y esperanzados brillos de sus ojos, permitiendo a sus corazones latir al mismo tiempo; ni muy rápido ni muy lento, solamente en paz. Él se agachó para que ella no tuviera que inclinarse, y cuando estuvieron a punto de cerrar sus ojos, un grito los hizo separarse brusca y rápidamente.

― ¡Prue!, ¡Es Piper! ― Chilló Paige, deteniéndose en su rápida carrera un par de metros más allá al ir a toda velocidad, por lo que tuvo que devolverse con el corazón en la boca y jadeando.

― ¿Está bien? ― Preguntaron ambos de inmadiato, mirándose asustados ante la angustia del chillido de Paige.

Ella afirmó sus manos sober sus rodillas tratando de dejar de jadear y respirar de nuevo, negando y asintiendo con la cabeza alternadamente.

― Sí, pero no, digo, sí y no, es que ¡Ay! ― Se quejó sacudiendo la cabeza ― Michelle, hubo un accidente.

― ¿Qué le hizo a mi hermana? ― Saltó Prue de inmediato, soltándose del agarre de Andy que al parecer Paige no había visto y afirmándola por los hombros, exigiéndole una respuesta rápida.

― Nada o no sé, la verdad, pero ― Comenzó a divagar, pensando en que tenía que ordenar sus ideas pronto o a su hermana le daría un colapso bien justificado ― Escucha: la loca se cayó por las gradas altas de la cancha hasta abajo, y solamente estaba Piper con ella.

Prue retiró una de sus manos de los hombros de Paige y se tapó la boca antes de alcanzar a decir un improperio ante lo escuchado, mientras que Andy abría los ojos de par en par.

― La, la cuidadora ― Continuó Paige algo más calmada pero con el corazón acelerado todavía ― Dice que escuchó gritos de Michelle, que le pedía a Piper que no le hiciera daño y...

― ¿Creen que Piper la empujó? ― Dijo Prue antes de dejarla terminar, empezando a sentir un nudo en el estómago que se alimentaba de rabia e incredulidad.

― No hay más testigos, y todo apunta a eso ― Respondió Paige al fin, contenta de que la idea se hubiese terminado de explicar y no tuviera que seguir intentando sobrevivir y contar la historia.

― Esto tiene que ser una broma ― Dijo Prue negando con la cabeza y mirando a Andy como si él tuviese algo que ver en eso ― ¡Tiene que ser una broma! ― Chilló tirándose el cabello y empezando a dar vueltas entre Andy, Paige y el casillero.

― ¿Dónde está? ― Preguntó él, enfocándose en lo más importante, sin decirle a Prue que dejara de girar por el lugar, sólo por temor a perder la vida en su intento.

― En la enfermería. Leo la está cuidando, él me contó todo y, dijo que se puso histérica y a gritar y... ― Explicó, moviendo las manos para todas partes dentro de su costumbre de opnerle efectos especiales a todo ― Tuvieron que cedarla para que no se hiciera daño; Michelle está camino al hospital, está inconsciente.

― Dios mío... ― Declaró Prue, apoyándose contra la pared y cerrando los ojos, pasando y barajando mil y un días por su mente.

Paige comenzó a ponerse más nerviosa ahora que podía respirar y concentrarse en el drama que estaba ocurriendo, reparando casi automáticamente en un detalle que, hasta ese minuto, nadie más había visto.

― Ella estaba embarazada Prue ― Sollozó cayendo en consciencia de aquél impactante hecho.

― No estarás pensando en que Piper realmente hizo esa estupidez ― Atacó su hermana al interpretar esa acotación como una acusación, arrepintiéndose de inmediato al decir una barvaridad como esa.

― No, claro que no ― Negó apretando los puños y moviendo su cabeza repetidas veces ― Jamás creería eso.

Prue no dijo otra cosa y en un movimiento tan rápido como imprevisto, se giró sobre sus talones y empezó a correr hasta la enfermería con los otros dos detrás de ella. Tenía miedo de pensar en qué pasó realmente, y lo que más le preocupaba era que Piper estuviera involucrada con esa tipa; ninguna de sus amiguitas, y menos la participación de sua dinerados padres eran una buena enemiga, y ya lo habían demostrado con Phoebe durante todas las humillaciones que le habían hecho ese año, también con ella al tirarla de la pirámide en el ensayo, y Piper había sido víctima de Missy durante unos años hasta que ella misma intervino en el asunto y que buena suerte de todas se hubiese ido de intermcabio ese año; lo que no quitaba que, si a Michelle se le ocurría agarrarla contra Piper, sería casi imposible sacarla de sus garras y no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño de nuevo.

Los tres se afirmaron de la puerta, casi pasando de largo, y fue Paige quien tocó, esta vez, de manera más civilizada.

― Soy yo ― Anunció sin gritar, viendo como la puerta se abrió de inmediato por la enfermera.

Paige entró a la sala despacio pero ansiosa, seguida por Andy, mientras que Prue arremetió con todo pasando directamente hasta el único cubículo con las cortinas cerradas, abriéndolas de golpe.

― Pip...― Intentó decir, cuando notó la presencia de Leo junto a su hermana, haciéndole una seña de que no gritara.

― Shh... ― Los silenció con amabilidad, acariciando el cabello de su ex novia ― Está durmiendo...

Paige sonrió para sus adentros al ver el amor que todavía le profesaba, y preguntándose internamente por qué no seguían siendo novios.

― ¿Qué pasó? ― Preguntó Prue de nuevo, por inercia, sentándose en la silla que Leo había despejado para cederle el lugar.

― Todavía no se sabe... ― Suspiró, mirándola dormir casi como el ángel que había sido ― Pero la directora se fue con Michelle al hospital y Ramírez dijo que...

― Prue, que bueno que te encuentro ― Dijo la susodicha, entrando a pasos agigantados hasta la enfermería e interrumpiendo la conversación entre los niños.

― ¿Qué pasa ahora? ― Preguntó nerviosa, y sin interés de ocultarlo.

Ramírez se restregó el rostro con sus manos, y luego cruzó uno de sus brazos, apoyando su cara con el otro.

― Esto es muy grave Prudence... ― Comenzó, siendo interrumpida en el acto.

― ¡Claro que es grave!, ¡Mire como está Piper!

― Nora dice que escuchó los gritos de Michelle ― Continuó la subdirectora, ignorando la desesperación de su alumna estrella.

― ¿Qué dijo? ― Preguntó Paige, menos ansiosa e impulsiva, pero también más asustada y nerviosa que su hermana más grande.

― Le pedía...según Nora, le pedía a Piper que dejara de gritar, y que se calmara y luego se sintió un grito, un golpe y silencio.

― Eso no es cierto, ¡Piper nunca haría eso! ― Saltó Paige a defenderla de inmediato, siendo sujetada cariñosa y firmemente por Andy antes de que se arrepintiera de algún acto o palabra.

― Depende de...de qué pase con Michelle, sabremos el destino de Piper ― Prosiguió Ramírez, ignorando esta vez a Paige; también estaba nerviosa, aunque no lo pareciera, y los gritos de las otras dos niñas no ayudaban en absoluto a solucionar el problema; ya era suficiente tener involucrada a la más complicada de las Moore con las alumnas Halliwell que, después de los trágicos eventos a los que se habían visto expuestas durante el año, estaban en el ojo crítico del consejo escolar.

Los cuatro chicos se miraron preocupados y confundidos, todos menos Andy y fue Prue la que se encargó de poner en palabras la duda de los demás.

― ¿A qué se refiere con "el destino de Piper"?

Ramírez suspiró antes de volver a restregarse la cara, y fue la enfermera quien siguió hablando.

― La señorita Moore se veía muy, muy mal, si algo llega a pasarle...

― Pueden encarcelarla ― Terminó Andy en voz suave y tratando de no sonar golpeado, poniendo en práctica las cosas que su papá le había enseñado para adelantarlo un poco en su futura carrera de policía.

Paige lo miró esperando a que lo negara, pero eso no pasó, y solamente se acurrucó entre sus brazos con los ojos cerrados y empuñando sus manos sobre su camisa. Leo suspiró, estresado, y Prue se mordió la lengua entre sus muelas posteriores.

― ¿Podemos ir a casa? ― Preguntó en shock, de brazos cruzados y mirando a la ventana, la cual daba directamente a la calle.

― Necesita una declaración a la policía, hasta entonces, no puede irse ― Respondió Ramírez, esperándose una respuesta agresiva al ver a Prue cerrar los ojos e intentar no reaccionar mal.

― ¿Qué va a declarar estando así? ― Preguntó indicándola con su mano, queriendo enfatizar el punto de su inconsciencia.

― Es el protocolo, no puede hacer nada más que cumplir con la ley ― Le explicó Andy, acariciando el cabello de Paige, la cual seguía escondida sobre su pecho como un animalito asustado.

― Me quedaré con ella ― Sentenció Prue, tajantemente y nadie le negó su derecho de parmanecer ahí si quería ― Y Paige...

― No me hagas irme, por favor ― Le rogó separándose de Andy solamente para rogarle con decisión en los ojos, sin dejarla darle alguna instrucción u orden que estuviese contra su voluntad.

― De acuerdo ― Asintió, estirando su mano para recibir la de Paige y acercala a ella ― Nos quedaremos con hasta poder ir a casa.

Paige le agradeció con una sonrisita débil y le dio un abrazo antes de besar la frente de su otra hermana. Prue afirmó la mano de Piper entre las suyas y Paige se acurrucó al lado de Prue, apoyando su cabeza junto a la de Piper.

― Trudeau, Wyatt, necesito que vuelvan a sus clases, y por favor, sean discretos.

Los chicos asintieron, y mientras Andy se despidió con un simple gesto, Leo besó a Piper en la comisura de los labios antes de irse, dejando algo sorprendidas a Prue y Paige.

Andy vio a Leo pasar de largo de él e irse con los ojos vidriosos directo a el baño para lavarse la cara y poder volver a sus actividades de una manera medianamente normal, y si no se acercó a preguntarle qué le pasaba, fue porque supuso que sus lágrimas correspondían al estrés de ver a la persona amada metida en líos...ya hablaría con él más tarde, y aunque no se juntaran demasiado, eran amigos...las circunstancias los habían hecho conocerse y compartir tiempo juntos más de una ó su celular y empezó a escribir un mensaje antes de envíarselo a Prue, el cual llegó instantáneamente al teléfono de su receptora. Ésta buscó su celular y leyó la pequeña pantalla bajo la firma de Andy.

_"Hablaré con papá, no te preocupes de nada. Te amo."_

Prue sonrió para sus adentros y Paige levantó una ceja con curiosidad al verla redactar algo de vuelta, que envió en dos mensajes, el primero decía:

_"No le digas nada a Phoebe hasta que sepamos algo con certeza, no quiero preocuparla"._

El segundo rezaba:

_"También te amo"._

Prue tomó su celular, procurando tapar la parte de "Te amo" del mensaje de Andy, enseñándole el mensaje a Paige, para luego mostrarle la primera respuesta que ésta le había enviado y así informarla de todo. Su hermana le sonrió, agradecida de ser considerada como un adulto, y suficientemente madura y responsable como para enfrentarse a algo que, por lo general, le hubiesen ocultado al ser la más pequeña...tenía que reconocer que le sorprendía la flexibilidad de Prue, pero que también la hacía sentirse grande e importante.

Casi al mismo tiempo, el teléfono de Prue empezó a sonar, enseñándole a ambas que la llamada entrante correspondía a Hackett. La dueña del celular dudó en contestar o no, dándose el tiempo para pensar al tenerlo en modo de vibrador y que el ruido no despertara a Piper, decidiéndose a aceptar la llamada, pero terminarla rápido.

― ¿Hola? ― Preguntó un poco nerviosa, recibiendo un flashback de su beso con Andy y su posterior conversación en los casilleros.

_― Hola linda, ¿Estás libre esta noche?_

― No...otra emergencia familiar ― Suspiró ― Incluso ahora no puedo hablar, tengo que cortar ― Le dijo, sintiéndose culpable al ser tan fría.

_― Eh...¿Estás bien?_

― Sí, eso creo...después te explico, de verdad tengo que cortar.

No esperó más respuesta, tampoco a algún comentario y apretó el botón rojo para terminar la llamada de una vez. Paige no dijo nada, y Prue marcó el número del celular de Phoebe para decirle que llegarían tarde al tener que pasar por el supermercado; no sabía cuanto tiempo Piper iba a estar durmiendo, y de una u otra forma debía ganar tiempo.

En el aropuerto de la ciudad, particularmente en el avión del vuelo 528, una familia de tres integrantes hispano americanos se encontraban sentados en la fila del medio de aquél vuelo internacional que los llevaría a cruzar el Atlántico de vuelta a casa.

― Será un viaje largo, vamos a llegar a las 11 PM hora España...trata de dormir un poco ahora, así no es tan fuerte el cambio de horario ― Le recomendó su madre, acariciando su mejilla.

― Claro... ― Suspiró Leo, mirando a la ventana con la vista nublada y perdida.

― ¿Te preocupa algo? ― Le dijo su papá, mirándolo con detenimiento, conociendo a su hijo demasiado bien como para notar que su mente estaba trabajando en algo que no les había dicho.

― Pienso en la abuela, eso es todo... ― Dijo, y no era falso, solamente que también pensaba en Michelle y en Piper.

― Y yo ― Le respondió su padre ― Y yo...

Leo cerró sus ojos para descansar y tratar de dormirse, pensando en cuánto le dolía no haberse podido despedir de Piper como la gente. Le dolían las palabras que le había dicho, también su forma de reaccionar. No podía aguantar la imagen de la chica sobre la cama, pálida, ojerosa y sin conciencia...¿Qué le había hecho Michelle?, Porque si de algo estaba seguro, era de que la culpable, bajo cualquier concepto era ella...entonces, si razonaba de esa forma...¿Qué era lo que le estaba haciendo permanentemente a Piper, como para que hubiese cambiado su forma de ser de manera tan extraordinaria?...¿Debía culparla a ella?, ¿Debía culpar a la enfermedad?, ¿Era solamente culpa de Piper?...¿Qué era lo correcto?, ¿Qué estaba bien y qué estaba mal?...Eran muchas preguntas sin erspuesta, y ya le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza...tendría varias horas para pensar durante su vigilia, y otras tantas de vuelta en Madrid. Por ahora, lo único que podía hacer, era cerrar sus ojos y rezar porque todo saliera bien.

La ex novia de Leo acababa de abrir los ojos, bastante confundida y profundamente relajada. A primera vista, todo estaba borroso y podía reconocer las figuras de Prue y Paige, solamente porque las conocía desde siempre.

― ¿Qué pasó? ― Preguntó restregándose los ojos, encontrándose con sus hermanas, la enfermera y un policía a su lado.

― Eso venimos a preguntar ― Le dijo el policía, recibiendo una mirada de odio de parte de Prue.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ― Le preguntó ésta a su hermana, midiéndole la temperatura con su mano ― ¿Cuántos dedos ves?

― ¿Tres? ― Preguntó negando rápidamente, volviéndose hacia el policía, quien la miraba con pose seria.

― ¿Ya podemos irnos? ― Preguntó Paige con voz de niña pequeña, esperando sinceramente un "sí" por respuesta.

― Necesitamos saber qué paso antes de que se vayan, apenas dé su declaración, pueden irse. Tiene derecho a un abogado ― Le dijo el policía.

Piper empezó a desesperarse y negó rápidamente poniéndose de pie.

― ¡No quiero ningún abogado!, Solamente irme a casa... ― Chilló Piper de inmediato, enojada, nerviosa y confundida.

Apenas podía entender qué había pasado, y el único recuerdo que golpeaba su mente era Michelle rodando hacia abajo, sin hacer nada por sujetarse o detener su caída.

― Vamos al cuartel, luego podrás irte.

En la comisaría correspondiente al caso de Piper, los dos hombres de la familia Trudeau se encontraban esperando a que llegaran las muchachas. George acababa de hablar con su esposa, pidiéndole que se calmara y explicándole lo sucedido, también que no le mencionara nada a Phoebe.

_― ¿Sabes algo de Michelle? ― Preguntó nerviosa, preocupada por la vida de la adolescente._

― Está estable, sin riesgo vital, pero no han dicho nada más que eso ― Le respondió ― Tengo que irme, ya llegaron, te amo.

Mientras él y su hijo se acercaron, vieron a Piper ser guiada directamente hasta una oficina pequeña en donde sería interrogada. Paige y Prue se quedaron afuera, sin que las dejaran pasar.

― Debes ir con ella, está bajo tu cuidado ― Le dijo George a la mayor, recordándole que ella era la guardiana legal de sus hermanas.

Prue asintió como si esa verdad fuera desconocida para ella y entró rápidamente junto a la policía, explicándole su situación, mientras que Paige se mantuvo arrimada a Andy, quien se dedicó a distraerla.

La sala era pequeña, incómoda y contaba con cuatro sillas y una mesa. Piper se sentó en la primera de la derecha, y Prue junto a ella, mientras que frente a ellas se sentó un oficial.

― Tienen derecho a un abogado ― Le explicó de nuevo ― Si no pueden costearlo, el estado les financiará uno.

Piper negó rápidamente con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, y apretó la mano de Prue.

― No tengo nada que esconder, solamente puedo decir lo que vi y lo que no vi ― Aseguró y Prue la interrumpió.

― ¿Segura que...?

Con una sola mirada, la respuesta de su hermana quedó clara: No. Había seguridad, calma a pesar de su nerviosismo, y sobretodo, ganas de irse de ahí lo antes posible. No había espacio para dudas, ni para perder llamando abogados o defensores...era la palabra de Piper lo único que necesitaban, y era eso lo que ella les iba a dar.

― ¿Qué pasó exactamente? ― Dijo el inspector, tomando nota de todo lo que fuera a decirle.

Piper tragó saliva, y mirando a los ojos a su interrogador, empezó a explicarse:

― Estábamos en las gradas...bueno, yo estaba en las gradas.

― ¿Haciendo qué?

― Nada ― Le explicó, omitiendo la parte de estar llorando por Leo ― Simplemente, leía una carta...y...estaba recordando algunas cosas, tranquilamente...reflexionando...

― Continúe.

― De repente, se apareció a mi lado y yo quise irme, es una persona conflictiva...no quería meterme en problemas así que, me puse de pie para irme de ahí, cuando ella me pidió que me quedara a ver algo...

― ¿A ver algo?, ¿Una pulsera, una revista?...

― No...me sonrió, y me dijo que...me preguntó si, el hijo que mi hermana tuvo fue "bastardo o bastarda" ― Repitió con disgusto.

― ¿Eso fue cuando?

― Cuando ella llegó, de eso hablábamos.

― Prosigue.

― Le respondí que no tenía derecho a decir nada si ella también estaba embarazada...y...

Piper negó rápidamente, tapándose la cara con las manos al revivir el momento recién pasado para ella. Había sido realmente choqueante, y se sentía culpable por no haber predicho lo que iba a pasar; pensaba en si es que acaso su compañera seguía con vida, o qué pasaba con el bebé que estaba esperando...estaba tan nerviosa, que incluso llegaba a preguntarse si en realidad se había lazando sola o si ella la había empujado y no se acordaba.

― Por favor, continúa.

― Déjela respirar, ¿Acaso no puede? ― Le defendió Prue agresivamente, apretando la mano de Piper.

― Entre más rápido termine, más pronto podrá irse a casa hasta que sigamos investigando.

Prue miró a su hermana y le limpió las lágrimas de la cara, despejándole el cabello.

― Vamos, termina, tú puedes ― Le animó besando su frente, y entrelazando su mano con la suya mientras la acariciaba.

― Me dijo que eso se arreglaba fácil...que un embarazo se terminaba de muchas formas ― Continuó Piper evitando tartamudear ― Y derepente, se puso a gritar que la dejara en paz, que no la empujara y...yo estaba muy lejos de ella, ¡Se lo prometo! Y cuando empezó a gritar me di vuelta porque, porque pensé que le había pasado algo y...la vi tirarse hacia abajo.

― Tranquila por favor ― Le pidió Prue, abrazándola al sentir sus temblores y un gemido de parte de ella.

― ¿Puede especificar más en lo último?

Piper tardó un poco en recomponerse, y el oficial no la presionó; un lado porque por alguna razón le creía a Piper, y por otro lado, ya parecía demasiado nerviosa como para presionarla más.

― Se puso a inventar un diálogo ― Dijo recuperando la compostura con dificultad ― Y de repente se puso a gritar "No Piper, suéltame" y luego, y luego se lanzó...

El policía la miró con detenimiento, luego enfocándose a tomar notas otra vez.

― No me cree, ¿Verdad? ― Preguntó nerviosa y un poco enojada.

― Yo sí ― Le aseguró Prue.

― ¿Pueden irse ya? ― Preguntó George desde afuera, hablando con otro policía encargado. Viéndolas a ambas conversar entre sí.

― Sí ― Dijo éste, abriendo la puerta del cuarto ― Las mantendremos informadas.

Prue se abrazó a Piper, y Paige a ella, saliendo las tres juntas hasta el auto y siendo acompañadas por los Trudeau, dejando a George conducir hasta la casa. Todos parecían nerviosos, demasiado como para decir algo; Michelle era peligrosa, y si quería, los problemas podrían ser muy, muy grandes después de eso. Paige estaba más tranquila después de haber conversado con Andy y que éste le hubiese aclarado sus dudas, además de explicado que con su papá en la policía era imposible que algo malo llegase a pasarle, aunque no estuviese seguro si era o no cierto...pero había funcionado para calmarla. El auto se estacionó frente a la acera, y todos sus ocupantes se bajaron para entrar a la casa.

― ¡Que bueno que llegaron! ― Dijo Jane, abrazándolos a todos en la puerta ― Piper, cariño, ¿Cómo estás? ― Preguntó preocupada.

― Estaré bien ― Susurró, emprendiendo rumbo hacia su cuarto y siendo seguida de inmediato por Prue.

― Es mejor que descanses ― Dijo ayudándola a despejar su cama para que se acostara.

― Sí, eso voy a hacer... ― Respondió, sumida en una depresión profunda después de todos los acontecimientos de esa tarde.

― No te dejaré sola...te prometo que todo va a salir bien ― Dijo recostándose a su lado, luego de ayudarla a quitarse las zapatillas y taparla con las mantas.

Piper cerró sus ojos, dejando caer varias lágrimas que su hermana se dedicó en secar de su cara, arrullándola con gran pesar en su corazón. La más pequeña entre ambas no pensó en nada, solamente se repetía "No pienses, duérmete" y eso fue lo que hizo.

― ¿Por qué todos tan callados? ― Preguntó Phoebe irrumpiendo en el cuarto en donde estaban las otras dos, siendo callada por un gesto de Prue.

― Ven aquí ― Le pidió extendiendo su mano hasta la de Phoebe, pidiéndole que se sentara a su lado.

― Ok, pasó algo ― Le dijo con una mirada dubitativa, preocupándose por la expresión de Prudence.

― Sí ― Asintió ― Hoy...antes que todo, Piper está perfectamente sana y salva...todo se va a arreglar ― Le aseguró.

― Además, algo grave ― Añadió golpeándose la frente.

― Hubo un accidente en la cancha...y...Piper dice que Michelle se puso a gritar, y luego se tiró por las gradas...

― ¿Que hizo qué? ― Preguntó abriendo los ojos, bajando su tono de voz de inmediato al reparar en el sueño de Piper, quien se había quedado dormida apenas tocó su almohada.

― No tengo tantos detalles, Piper está muy nerviosa todavía pero...en resumidas cuentas, Michelle se dio un golpe de los grandes y hasta hace unas horas estaba en el hospital.

― Dios... ― Resopló incrédula, empezando a llorar al recordar el embarazo de su compañera de escuela ― ¿El bebé...?

― No lo sé ― Respondió Prue.

― No... ― Sollozó Phoebe, sintiéndose afectada directamente. Su instinto maternal estaba funcionando en ese momento ― ¿Qué va a hacer si así es?, ¿Qué va a pasar con David?

― ¿Estás hablando en serio? ― Le preguntó incrédula.

― ¡Claro que sí! ― Aseguró limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara ― No puedo evitar ponerme en su lugar, e...imaginarme que, si me hubiese pasado a mí.

Prue cerró la boca al comprender la posición de Phoebe, y la atrajo hacia su pecho para tranquilizarla; había sido insensible, pero le costaba sentir algo de piedad por un par de personas que le habían hecho tanto daño a su hermana pequeña...sobretodo David, quien jugó con su corazón sin importarle nada.

― Lo siento... ― Le susurró.

Abajo, George acababa de dejar la sala para irse devuelta a la comisaría a ver qué más podía a hacer al respecto, dejando a su hijo, eposa y Paige en el comedor.

― ¿Qué te parece si armamos una lista de compras? ― Le preguntó Jane a la más pequeña.

― ¿Por qué todos intentan ocultarme hasta lo más obvio? ― Se quejó Paige.

― No se trata de eso, es necesario hacer una...y quizás sirva de distracción ― Le recomendó la mujer ― Andy, hijo, ¿Podriás ir a hacer una de nuestra casa?, Así vamos al supermercado de una sola vez.

El chico asintió, se despidió de las dos y se fue de vuelta a su hogar, dejando a las chicas en la casa haciendo su inventario, el cual era la esperanza de Jane para distraer a Paige un par de horas si era posible. Arriba, Phoebe había regresado a su cuarto al darle la hora de alimentar, aún choqueada con toda la información que Prue había terminado de darle mientras intentaba dejar de llorar. No podía comprender cómo existía gente tan mala en el mundo, y sobretodo dejar de preguntarse, ¿Por qué a Piper?

Se sentó en su cama acomodando a los mellizos cerca de ella, y a los pocos segundos, su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en su mesita de noche. Agradeció tenerlo cerca, y también sin sonido, y casi le da un infarto cuando leyó el nombre de quien llamaba.

"Papá".

Sonrió al ver que por primera vez en toda su vida, dentro de su agenda tenía un "papá", cosa que jamás había existido...junto con un mamá. Titubeó antes de responder, pero luego se dio cuenta de que pasaría al menos media hora sentada en esa incómoda posición y que tenía que distraerse en algo, además, debía que hacerle frente a su padre un día u otro, y ver si es que él conocía alguna forma de ayudar a Piper.

― ¿Ho...hola? ― Preguntó un tanto nerviosa, luego de apretar el botón verde de contestación de llamada.

Escuchó al interlocutor suspirar y balbucear un poco antes de responder.

_― Hola...Phoebe, soy, soy yo, Víctor._

― Lo sé ― Respondió poco expresiva, aún decepcionada y algo resentida.

_― Quería...saber cómo estabas, tú y tus hermanas y...los niños..._

― Todos bien...pero...

_― ¿Pero? ― Preguntó ugido, esperándose una queja, un reclamo o un "Te odio" ― Lamento lo que pasó anoche, te prometo que iba a decírselos pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, yo...entiendo si no me quieren hablar nunca más en sus vidas, soy un idiota._

― No ― Le pidió Phoebe emocionándose en el acto, deteniéndolo de hablar ― No lo eres papá...no tenemos nada que perdonar pero, no nos pidas que lo aceptemos tan rápido es...demasiado fuerte...

_― Lo siento._

― No llores ― Le pidió limpiándose sus propias lágrimas al escucharlo congestionarse y sollozar, con el corazón tan comprimido como el de él.

_― Tu tampoco...no por mí..._

― Tengo que contarte algo ― Le advirtió algo nerviosa.

_― ¿Estás bien?_

― Sí, todos estamos bien pero...ocurrió un accidente esta tarde, entre Piper y una compañera de clase.

_― ¡¿Qué?_

― La chica se cayó por una escalera, más bien, Piper dijo que se lanzó por la escalera...y ahora le están echando la culpa a ella...estuvo en la comisaría hace unas horas, hay un caso abierto si el papá de Michelle presenta cargos o exige más y...el único testigo escuchó a Michelle gritandole a Piper que no la golpeara.

_― ¿Tu hermana hizo...?_

― No ― Aseguró tajante ― Esa mujer está loca papá, se tiró para...se tiró para abortar, y para dejar a Piper como su atacante.

_― ¿Qué hizo qué?, ¿Qué tipo de persona es esa?_

― Una muy mala ― Le aseguró ― Podría hablarte de ella toda la tarde. Lo peor es que su papá tiene mucha presencia en la escuela y como nosotras...bueno, no tenemos a nadie...siempre le es fácil meternos en problemas, y...

_― Esto no se va a quedar así Phoebe. Yo volví por una razón, y esa es protegerlas...si esa niña cree que están solas, está equivocada. Espérame, te juro que nada va a quedar así como parece._

― Tengo que colgar ― Dijo apenas sintió pasos cerca de ella y guardando su teléfono bajo su almohada, pensando que era Prue, y queriendo evitar problemas.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió rápidamente y a través de ella pudo ver que Prue no estaba ni siquiera cerca.

― ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí? ― Preguntó Paige, sentándose en la cama y entrando con Jane ― Ya terminamos de hacer el inventario de la casa y no hay nada mejor que hacer.

― Sería una gran ayuda que me ayudaras a cambiarme de posición ― Le dijo, desprendiendo a los niños de su pecho y recostándose espalda abajo ― Tu sostenlo a él, yo a ella.

― ¿Cuándo les vas a poner nombre? ― Le preguntó Paige algo confundida.

― No sé, no he tenido tiempo para penasr en eso y...bueno, originalmente la idea no era conservarlos así...no sé.

― ¿Por qué no les pones Paige a ella y ya? ― Sugirió sonriendo.

― Graciosa ― Le dijo ― Si voy a nombrarlos...quiero algún nombre importante y fuerte, y que no se repita con los nuestros o sería un caos... ― Le aseguró ― Me tomaré mi tiempo.

Una hora más tarde, cuando los niños estaban siendo re acostados en sus cunas y tanto Prue como Piper estaban profundamente dormidas, el timbre de la casa sonó.

― Yo voy ― Se ofreció Paige, pensando en Andy o en George, corriendo escaleras abajo hasta toparse con la manilla de la puerta ― ¡Hola! ― Saludó llena de ánimo, hasta darse cuenta de quién era la persona frente a ella.

― ¿Puedo pasar? ― Preguntó Víctor algo nervioso, viendo a la niña correr escalera arriba bastante enfadada y sin entender el por qué.

Paige bufó y parecía ir como un toro rabioso hasta el piso de arriba, abriendo la puerta de Phoebe de un golpe y dejándole su mensaje antes de irse hasta su cuarto.

― Es para ti, Víctor.

― ¿Papá? ― Preguntó para sí misma, sin evitar sonreír.

― Sí , eso ― Dijo Paige antes de ir a encerrarse a su cuarto, dejando a Jane y Phoebe con un sabor amargo en la boca.

― ¿Los puede cuidar? ― Preguntó Phoebe a su madrina, recibiendo un sí y echándose a correr.

― ¡No corras! ― Escuchó que la regañaron, tanto Jane como Víctor al verla agitarse tanto.

― ¿Cómo se ponen de acuerdo? ― Preguntó en voz alta, lanzándose a los brazos de su papá, oliendo su camisa y el olor a perfume que no sabía que era parte de un recuerdo muy antiguo ― Hola.

― Hola ― Sonrió él, sintiéndose lleno de felicidad al tenerla aferrada a su cintura de esa forma, de una manera tan natural y cariñosa que le hacía pensar que jamás en la vida se habían separado.

― ¿Quieres ver a Piper?

Víctor subió la escalera y se acercó a la habitación de su hija del medio, siendo guiado por la más pequeña estremeciéndose al encontrarse cara a cara con Prue, quien se contuvo de gritar y pasó de largo hasta otra parte. Su padre cerró los ojos, intentando esconder su dolor; prefería que fuera y le diera con un hacha a que pasara a ignorarlo completamente. La casa le traía recuerdos, la mayoría buenos, pero los pocos malos eran insoportables de sentir...todavía podía escuchar las voces desesperadas de sus hijas gritando su nombre el día en que tomó la peor decisión de su vida.

― Acércate ― Le aconsejó Phoebe, empujándolo despacio para que diera un paso hasta la habitación.

Víctor tragó saliva nerviosamente, y a pasos cortos y tímidos, terminó siendo obligado a sentarse en la cama por otro empujón de Phoebe.

― Piper... ― Susurró, sonriendo al pasar varios recuerdos de haber ido a despertar a su bebé en el pasado ― Hijita...

Jane le sonrió a Phoebe, dándole confianza, y ésta salió de la habitación; quería darles algo de privacidad, y además, tenía que ir a controlar a los mellizos en el cuarto de al lado...si su padre quería ir a verla, podía simplemente cruzar la puerta. Jane la vio pasar frente a ella, y también notó en que era el momento de irse, yendo en búsqueda de las otras dos niñas entre las cuales no podía distinguir quien estaba más enojada o incómoda con la escena.

― Ven aquí ― Le dijo a Prue apenas ésta le permitió entrar a su cuarto, abrazándola fuerte ― Estoy orgullosa de ti.

― ¿Por? ― Preguntó algo extrañada, pero sin rechazar el abrazo maternal que tanto extrañaba de parte de Penny.

― Lo sabes bien ― Le sonrió ― Eres una muy buena hermana Prudence.

Ella suspiró, pensando en que no compartía su opinión respecto a eso, y que en realidad le estaba costando mucho mantenerse en su habitación sin ir y empujar Víctor por las escaleras abajo, o sin ir y abrazarlo...Sacudió la cabeza de inmediato al pensar en eso.

― ¿Por qué no vas con Paige? ― Le sugirió ― Creo que para ella, esto es mucho más difícil...y le haría bien saber que no está sola.

Paige estaba echando algunos juegos y una que otra cosa extra, tirándolo todo de golpe sobre la mochila encima de su cama.

― ¿Podemos pasar? ― Preguntó una voz que reconoció como la de Jane, por lo que no tuvo otra opción que aceptar.

Rodó los ojos, suspiró enojada y abrió la puerta desinteresadamente sin mirar a quien esperaban afuera, o siquiera decir una palabra.

― ¿Qué haces? ― Le preguntó Prue, viéndola enrollar unos cables.

― Armo mis cosas.

― ¿Para...?

― Voy a casa de Glenn, este lugar se puso denso ― Respondió agresivamente.

Prue respiró y se puso a jugar con el aire retenido en sus mejillas estresadamente, y Jane la miró con cariño, tomando una mano de cada niña y sentándolas en la cama. Las chicas miraron, esperando a recibir algún sermón o alguna cosa.

― Sé que esto es muy difícil para ustedes dos...pero sentirse solas, excluídas o traicionadas, no va a conseguir nada más que separarlas, y no pueden permitir eso: son hermanas. No hay un lazo más fuerte que ese en el mundo...los padres mueren, los amigos se van, los novios también...los hijos crecen, pero los hermanos ― Dijo juntando sus manos ― Eso no se acaba. Hablen, las dos están sufriendo y deben apoyarse para tratar de entender que ahora, lo mejor para Piper y Phoebe, es tener la posibilidad de conocer a su padre...no les nieguen eso, y traten de encontrar una forma para aceptarlo; no les digo que lo incluyan en sus vidas, o que hagan lo que no quieren hacer...no soy nadie para exigirlo, pero sí les puedo decir, que lo menos dañino es que acepten que él vino para quedarse, y tarde o temprano, van a tener que toparse con él.

Jane apretó las manos de las niñas una vez más antes de salir de la habitación y dejarlas solas, mirándose sin expresividad.

Piper ya se había despertado, yendo a parar al cuarto de Phoebe junto a su papá, para unirla a su pequeña reunión.

― Niñas... ― Les dijo, agachado en el suelo y tomando las manos de las dos, casi de la misma manera en que Jane había hecho con Prue y Paige ― Quiero pedirles perdón.

― No tienes que... ― Comenzó a decir Piper, pero él siguió hablando.

― He sido un padre terrible; las abandoné, no las llamé, jamás intenté regresar...soy un cobarde. No merezco a dos niñas tan hermosas, dulces e inteligentes como ustedes...quienes sí merecen a un padre mucho mejor que lo que yo en mi vida podré llegar a ser. Quiero que sepan que, que quiero intentarlo y si es que creen que no lo merezco, cosa que entendería, las dejo tranquilas y...no regreso ― Propuso, mordiéndose los labios antes de seguir hablando, sintiendo como el corazón se le iba en cada palabra que decía ― Lamento que se hayan enterado de todo por un accidente tonto, si no les dijimos nada antes era porque quería ser yo quien se los explicara de alguna manera más suave y...lo último que quiero es hacerles más daño niñas...

― No quiero que te vayas... ― Le pidió Piper, abrazándolo como temiendo que fuera a desaparecer si no se arrimaba con fuerza.

― Yo tampoco ― Agregó Phoebe abrazándolo por el otro lado ― No de nuevo...Quédate aquí, podemos empezar de nuevo.

― Perdón... ― Sollozó Víctor, sin caber en su felicidad al sentir que, a pesar de todo, ellas seguían ahí para él...tenía que haber sido alguien demasiado bueno en su vida pasada como para que la vida le diese una oportunidad ahora.

― No tenemos nada que perdonar ― Le dijo Piper ― Pero por favor, no te vuelvas a ir.

― Paola nos agrada ― Siguió Phoebe hablándole como una niña pequeña, contagiándose de Piper ― Y...es difícil aceptar todo esto y ver que tienes tu propia vida fuera de nosotras...

― No...ustedes son mi vida también ― Les aseguró acariciándoles el cabello, en una suerte de catarsis.

― Si tú puedes perdonarme por...por ellos ― Dijo Phoebe, indicándole sus cunas, ahogando un gemido culpable ― Yo no soy nadie para juzgar nada...

― Y yo tampoco ― Dijo Piper, pensando también en sus propios pecados.

― No digas eso ― Le pidió Víctor a Phoebe, sentándose en la cama para que no estuvieran tan incómodos, refugiándolas en su pecho como cuando eran pequeñas niñas.

Un cuarto más allá, sus otras dos hermanas estaban terminado de escribir en una hoja. Al verse incómodas, poco expresivas y enojadas, habían decidido escribirse sus sentimientos e intercambiarlos; a veces escribir era un poco más fácil.

― ¿Listo? ― Preguntó Paige doblando la suya e intercambiándola con la de Prudence.

― Sí ― Dijo abriendo el papel que le acaba de pasar su hermana.

_"Siento que todo esto es injusto, creo que él no tiene derecho a aparecer después de haberse ido porque quizo cuando...Prue, ¿Por qué mi papá no puede estar aquí?, ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él el que está muerto?...Sé que él no me ha hecho nada y, creo que incluso me alegra que las chicas lo tengan de vuelta pero...me siento tan egoísta al enojarme por no tener lo mismo...y es que, sé que es imposible que algo así me pase a mí. No quiero que Piper y Phoebe se enojen conmigo por tener envidia, ni que él se vaya de nuevo por mi culpa ahora que ellas están tan felices...yo soy la hija de un tipo que se metió con su esposa, y...¿Cómo se supone que tengo que sentirme cada vez que me mira a la cara, con ojos tristes?, No sé qué hacer...solamente quiero llorar..."_

Prue tragó saliba y dejó caer una lágrima al leer lo que la pequeña Paige estaba sintiendo. Su hermana en tanto, la miraba con cara furiosa al haber terminado de leer lo que ella había escrito en el papel.

― No te puedo tomar en serio ― Se quejó rompiendo la hoja en varios pedazos ― Yo te dije claramente lo que siento y tú, ¿Crees que con _"No lo quiero en casa"_ me expresas lo que pasa por tu mente?

Prue no respondió, y aunque hubiese querido, su hermana siguió quejándose.

― Odio ser la estúpida que siempre tiene que hablar, compartir sus emociones y todo eso cuando a mí nadie me confía nada; cuando siempre soy la niña pequeña, la imbécil que nunca entiende y...¡Odio no saber nunca qué pasa! no soporto tener que tratar de adivinar qué demonios pasa por sus cabezas mientras ustedes pretenden que no me doy cuenta de nada.

― No es fácil para mí... ― Intentó defenderse, pero Paige continuó hablando.

― ¡Tú y tu estúpido complejo de superheroína! Sé que, quizás suene como una niña malcriada y que te estoy exigiendo mucho, pero a veces me gustaría saber qué piensas o que me contaras tus cosas y...sé que te has esforzado siempre por tratar de reemplazar a mamá, para mí sobretodo... ― Lloriqueó, secándose los ojos con el dorso de su mano ― Pero no quiero que seas mi mamá...quiero que seas mi hermana, que me cuentes cosas, que discutas conmigo por una chaqueta...no es que no te aprecie, que no valore todas las veces que has hecho de madre y me has cuidado, protegido...pero...no soporto ver como tu vida se arruina principalmente por...por mi culpa.

Prue sintió que su corazón se rompía en dos piezas al oír eso, y la atrajo hacía así limpiándole la cara de lágrimas.

― Eso no es cierto Paige, tu no arruinas mi vida. Yo te amo más que nada, eres mi bebita...jamás permitiría que te pasara algo malo, entiéndeme...fue, es demasiado difícil ver a Phoebe como está...y si...quiero que para ti las cosas sean distintas, y que nadie se atreva a hacerte daño como Missy a Piper..lamento si sientes que te sobreprotejo pero...simplemente, me da miedo cuando una de ustedes sale sola...porque, les podría pasar cualquier cosa y yo no estaría ahí para ayudarlas...

― ¡No eres un supehéroe! ― Le gritó Paige, harta de todo eso.

― Lo sé, pero... ― Balbuceó Prue ― Lo siento...

― No llores, por favor...no quise gritarte...

― Me cuesta expresarme ― Le explicó suspirando ― No quiero que vean que...que yo también tengo miedo, o puedo equivocarme o...sé que ustedes lo saben pero, si yo no les doy fuerza y...a veces siento que, si me caigo se van todas conmigo y...no puedo permitirlo. Han sufrido demasiado...demasiado y...

― Nada de eso fue tu culpa Prue ― La detuvo Paige ― Estás haciendo mucho y lo agradecemos, pero nos preocupas...estás dando tu vida por nosotras y, en un futuro...queremos que seas feliz Prue, queremos que confies en nosotras, que nos veas como tus iguales y no como tus cargas, que...que sepas que si te caes no vamos a irnos al piso, vamos a recogerte y seguiremos juntas...

― Lamento que tu papá no pueda estar aquí hoy... estaría orgulooso de la marivollsa niña que eres ― Aduló, sonriéndole amorosamente.

― No quiero odiar a Víctor... ni que tu lo hagas ― Confesó acomodándose entre sus brazos.

― No lo odio ― Le corrigió Prue ― Muero de ganas de ir a abrazarlo Paige.

― ¿Entonces?

― Hay algo en mí que no me deja hacerlo...

― Pues enfréntalo.

― Dame tiempo, por favor ― Dijo recordando entonces a Andy y su conversación de esa mañana, encontrando un tema perfecto para empezar a abrirse un poco, como su hermana le estaba pidiendo; le costaba, la verdad le daba algo de pudor, pero por ella...haría lo que fuera por ella ― Paige...

― ¿Hum?

― ¿Quieres que te cuente algo? ― Preguntó con un tono provocador, haciéndole cosquillas en la panza.

― ¡Dime! ― Suplicó emocionada, corriéndose para no recibir más cosquillas.

― Pero tienes que prometerme, que será un secreto solamente entre tú y yo ― Le pidió riéndose de su curiosidad, sentándose de piernas cruzadas y siendo imitada por la niña.

― ¡Lo juro!

― Ayer...en la tarde...me encontré con Andy y Sam en el Embarcadero... ― Comenzó a contarle, poniéndole emoción a su boca, como en los viejos tiempos en que le contaba cuentos y leyendas.

― ¿Y?

― Nos besamos ― Dijo nerviosa, riéndose y tapándose la boca al confesarlo de esa forma, como si hablase con su mejor amiga, y mejor aún, volviendo a esa especie de complicidad de niñas pequeñas.

― ¡Mentirosa! ― Rió golpeándola con una almohada.

― Oye, chica fracturada ― Le recordó riéndose por lo bajo ― Y no miento, ¡Es cierto!

― ¿En serio Prue?, ¿Pero cómo? ― Le preguntó ansiosa, queriendo escuchar cada mínimo detalle y sin reparar todavía en Hackett.

― Te explico ― Le ofreció abrazándose a una almohada ― Ayer, estábamos...

Jane estaba sentada en el sillón de la casa, sonriendo al sentir esa corazonada de que pronto todo volvería a ir bien. Escuchaba risas en los dos cuartos de arriba, después de no haber oído más que sollozos tristes. Suspiró, y enfocó su mirada al cuadro sobre la mesa de al frente.

― Tenías razón Patty...él regresó...

* * *

**¿Les gustó esto?, Espero que sí...yo insisto en que a veces siento que las cosas me quedan un poco rápidas, en comparación a otras; creo que puse más diálogos en este cap que nunca jaja, a lo mejor porque estaban expresando sus sentimientos de manera hablada, cuando por lo regular se los guardan.**

_Respuesta(s) de review(s):_

**Dyego Halliwell: **No me esperaba ese tipo de respuesta jajajja. Sé que dije que el cap estaría arriba a las 13:00 del día lunes...lamento que se me haya pasado la hora, pero ud sabe, la vida del estudiante...

**bellaHerms22: **Te daré las gracias hasta que me canse, ¡He dicho! (Aunque no me cansaré jamás jaja). Piper y Phoebe me encantan juntas, a la larga, siempre han sido ellas...Paige y Prue han participado, pero el núcleo han sido las dos. Gracias por lo de Paige jaja, es que siempre me cuesta saber qué inventar para ella...espero no haber decepcionado con su participación en esta instancia. Y sobre Prue, también espero que su cambio de actitud se note, pero que al mismo tiempo no se vea forzado/exagerado...a la larga es humana, somos todos bipolares, pero tampoco es mi idea irme al extremo totalmente opuesto jajaja.


	36. Doble estándar

**Una nueva familia**

**Hola gente bella! jajajj, déjenme decirles q soy bellaHerms22, (mas conocida como Val) y q ha secuestrado, raptado, apoderado ('?) de la cuenta de HalliwellMB!**

**jajaja, soy muy mala!**

**En esta parte es en la que les digo xq secuestre la cuenta, pero aun no lo voy a hacer, eso será mas adelante. X lo pronto les dejo el capitulo 36 (segun ff, segun ella, no recuerdo, jajaj) y espero q lo disfruten, xq pasan cosas realmente sorprendentes! (En realidad aun no lo leo, pero sé q va a ser sorprendente, confien en mi!)**

**Como ya saben, no dejen de ver las recomendaciones de siempre (Vale dijo q m incluya, pero no me parece correcto... aunq si se pasan no m ofendo, jajaj)**

**Sin mas...**

* * *

**_Capítulo 30: Doble estándar._**

En el juzgado local, tanto los abogados de Piper como de Michelle, se encontraban en la mediación del caso. Junto a sus representadas estaban sus padres, y también Prue por ser la tutora de su hermana. La idea básica era llegar a un acuerdo, buscando evitar más dramas y un juicio, algo que podría dañar más las reputaciones de ambas familias frente a la sociedad, cosa que para el lado Halliwell no tenía importancia, pero para el Moore, era el aire que respiraban.

― ... Y entonces, mi representada fue empujada por la acusada, en total acto de descontrol, teniendo como consecuencia la pérdida del embarazo que tenía y que pudo haber terminado también en su muerte, algo que solamente por cuestión de suerte, no sucedió.

― ¿Cuál es su exigencia? ― Preguntó el juez mediador.

― Correcional, o alguna institución del tipo; la señorita presenta un riesgo para la sociedad que debe ser tomado en serio.

― De acuerdo, quisiera oír a la demandante y luego a la demandada.

Michelle asintió, con cara de mártir y limpiándose unas lágrimas con su pañuelo, siendo reconfortada por el corazón roto de sus padres y un beso en la mejilla de su marido. La joven se posicionó en su lugar, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Piper en el camino, sin que nadie más que ella pudiese verlo.

― Esto es...muy duro para mí ― Dijo haciendo un puchero, intentando reprimir sus lágrimas ― Yo...no sé lo que te hice Piper...pero, de verdad, si tanto te ofendió para que llegaras al punto de intentar matarme ― Continuó agudizando su voz ― Lo lamento, nunca quise, no fue mi intención...debió haber sido, algo que malinterpretaste y...

― Por favor, cálmese señora Scott ― Le pidió el juez.

Michelle asintió, se sonó la nariz y se secó las lágrimas con su manga antes de continuar.

― Ese día, habíamos salido de clases un poco antes porque el maestro se había enfermado...por lo que, estábamos dando vueltas por la escuela hasta el siguiente ramo...Estaba aburrida. No había nada que hacer, y David y Jessica iban caminando conmigo por el patio grande.

― _Tengo hambre ― Le dije a David ― Amor, ¿No quieres traerme una tarta de mora?_

― _¿Tarta de mora?, ¿De dónde voy a sacar eso aquí? ― Me preguntó._

― _Está embarazada, compréndela ― Le dijo Jessica ― Yo lo acompaño Chelle, así tu descansas un poco aquí, venimos rápido._

― _¡Son los mejores amigos!, Gracias ― Les sonreí, y los vi irse caminando despacio hasta la escuela._

Jessica y David hicieron una mueca, ambos pensando en cómo podía tener tanta imaginación y en su defecto, maldad, para inventar esa historia que nunca había pasado.

― Lógicamente no me quedé mirando todo el tiempo, así que me acerqué a las gradas, y vi a Piper llorando, así que me acerqué a ver qué le pasaba ― Continuó.

Prue apretó los dientes, furiosa, ella sabía tanto como los demás que si es que se había acercado no era para ver "qué le pasaba" sino para buscar "qué más podía decir para dañarla". De paso, ahora se preguntaba, si Piper de verdad estaba llorando...¿Por qué lo hacía?

― _¿Estás bien? ― Le pregunté sentándome a su lado._

Piper bufó, y Víctor tomó su mano. Odiaba no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, de no saber qué creer...pero en lo único que tenía ocupada su cabeza, era en repetirse que su hija no podía estar mintiendo, a veces es difícil confiar cuando no conoces a las personas que tienes a tu lado, aunque sean tu propia sangre, pero él le creía...

― Ella me miró con odio en su mirada, tenía cara de desquiciada, como si fuera a matar a la primera persona que pasara delante suyo...

― _Vete ― Me gritó, y yo retrocedí algo asustada. _

― Me preocupé de inmediato, parecía muy perturbada, y tenía los ojos muy hinchados, así que, a pesar de su notoria agresividad y odio hacia mí, intenté ser buena samaritana y me acerqué de nuevo.

― _Piper, ¿Estás bien?, Si hay...¿Algo en que pueda ayudarte?, ¿Te sientes enferma?, ¿Alguien te hizo algo?..._

― Ella me miró con más odio que antes, y se rió despacio, tengo que reconocer que en ese momento me dio mucho miedo, pero estaba decidida a ayudarla en lo que fuera...quiero decir, su vida ha sido muy dura y...puedo entender que esté frustrada por muchas cosas y con ira interna, así que, lo intenté de nuevo.

Víctor se sintió directamente atacado al escuchar eso, pero su fe en su hija no se disolvió. Los padres de Michelle le sonrieron, orgullosos de la hija que habían criado. Prue se aguantó las ganas de vomitar, como también hicieron David y Jessica.

― _Piper, puedes confiar en mí, sé que no hemos sido las mejores amigas...pero, oye, si necesitas algo, lo que sea...sé que tu hermana ya dio a luz, ¿Fue niñita o niñito? ― Le pregunté, con una sonrisa cálida._

― Lo único que estaba intentando era que se abriera, que hablara conmigo...nadie merece estar solo, quizás...la maternidad me había dado otro punto de vista al mundo y, simplemente...no puedo creer que mi bebé ya no está aquí por culpa de ella...

Piper empezó a ponerse nerviosa cuando vio al juez mirar a Michelle con tristeza y comprensión, y a ella dedicarle una mirada severa, ¿Le iban a creer?, ¡Claro que le iban a creer!, era una actriz de primera, tenía comprado al público...y había perdido a su hijo...; ella era simplemente una desadaptada social, que tenía miles de razones para odiar al mundo...no tenía por donde ganar todo eso...¿Rendirse era más fácil?

Michelle volvió a limpiarse la cara, y un gendarme le llevó un vaso con agua para que pudiera seguir hablando. David y Jessica tenían tomadas las manos detrás de un mostrador, cosa de que nadie más los viera, ambos nerviosos...demasiado.

― No se alteren... ― Les pidió el defensor de Piper a ella, su hermana y padre. Los tres asintieron.

― Ella me respondió, entre gritos, claro... ― Prosiguió Michelle.

― _Déjame en paz, vete de aquí, ¡Vete de aquí perra! _

― _Oye, solamente quiero ayudar... _

― _¡No quiero nada de ti!, ¡Yo estoy perfectamente bien como estoy!, ¿Cómo podría entender una princesita como tú, que lo tiene todo, lo que es ser una perdedora como yo?_

― _Piper, no hables así de ti, sabes que no es cierto..._

― _¡Lo es! ― Me gritó ― Soy una perdedora, nadie se interesa por mí, mi hermana mayor es la perfecta barbie que todo el mundo quisiera ser, ni siquiera podría compararme a ella...incluso Phoebe tiene más arrastre con los chicos que yo, ¡Acaba de tener un hijo! ― Gritó enojada ― Y mi novio...¡Él me dejó por tu culpa!, ¡Tu nos separaste! ._

― _Piper, sabes que a mi no me interesa Leo para nada...eso ya es pasado, yo estoy formando una familia con David, nunca intentaría separarlos..._

― Tengo que reconocer que me sentí muy mal con todo lo que Piper me dijo en ese momento... de verdad se sentía muy sola, y...estaba temblando de rabia... ― Continuó hablando, mirando al lugar en donde la familia Halliwell estaba reunida con cara de compasión.

Piper empezó a llorar en silencio, abrazándose en su padre y recibiendo caricias de Prue para tratar de calmarla, mientras que su abogado insistía en que demostraran compostura. ¿Pero cómo?, ¿Cómo podía demostrar compostura y dejar de llorar?, ¿Acaso él entendía lo que era ser Piper Halliwell en ese momento? No. Nadie entendía lo que era tener la verdad en la boca y no poder decirla, por miedo a herir o lastimar a su familia...no podía decir que Michelle la chantajeaba, no podía decir que por eso había dejado a Leo, ni que a pesar de todo, sentía que las cosas que estaba inventando acerca de cómo se sentía respecto a sus hermanas, eran ciertas.

― Intenté...intenté decirle que, convencerla de que Leo no la había sabido valorar y que no era su culpa, ni culpa mía y que...que es una persona muy valiosa, pero ella no me escuchaba...no paraba de gritar...

― _¡No tengo a nadie!, ¡Estoy sola!, ¡No tengo padres, no tengo familia, no tengo nada! ― Gritó enfurecida._

― Piper se puso de pie, y me miró a los ojos. Yo retrocedí, esta vez si estaba aterrada. Miré para abajo, y pude ver a Jessica y David acercarse de nuevo...me empecé a alarmar, Piper parecía muy, muy furiosa...

― _¡Y lo único que tenía, que era Leo, me lo quitaste! _

― Me tomó de la blusa y me atrajo a ella, me afirmó del cuello de mi chaleco...

― _¿Qué haces?, ¿Por qué estás tan furiosa?, ¡Por favor suéltame! ― Le grité._

― Estaba desesperada...realmente desesperada ― Agregó ― Entonces, me sonrió, y me dijo...

― _Si eso es lo que quieres..._

Los padres de Michelle se abrazaron, no podían soportar esas palabras de su hija ni imaginárselo todo. Sus tres niñas siempre habían sido sus ángeles, tanto Danielle quien ya estaba en la universidad, Michelle y la menor de todas, Camille, habían sido educadas bajo el catolicismo y los valores familiares. No entendían cómo, personas tan buenas como ellas, podían estar sufriendo por los padres de esas chicas, que eran los principales culpables de que fueron los desastres que eran. La primera, que había fingido caerse para que Taylor fuera expulsada del equipo...como si los padres de Williams merecieran ese trato, incluso habían pagado el tratamiento de Prue para compensar el daño, a sabiendas de que su hija no sería capaz de hacer eso...; después estaba esta chiquilla, Piper, quien había atentado contra la vida de Michelle...y no tenía el valor de confesar su crimen; también estaba Phoebe, una pequeña ninfómana que siendo una niña ya había empezado su propia guardería...sin olvidar mencionar a la poco femenina de Paige. Culpaban a los padres, y por sobretodo, encontraban injusto que por el deseo de llamar la atención de las hermanas, fueran sus hijas y sus amigas las que tuvieran que pagar por todo eso.

― No me empujes... ― Sollozó ― Fue lo último que le pedí al ver que me orillaba al borde de las gradas y...le supliqué con la mirada, y...solamente se rió y...y luego ya no recuerdo nada...excepto que al despertar, mi hijo ya no estaba conmigo...

Afuera, Jane se daba vueltas por afuera de la puerta, algo más tranquila ahora que George se había llevado a Paige a recorrer el lugar para que conociera un poco y distraerla, mientras que Phoebe trataba de alimentar a sus bebés con algo de ayuda de Andy.

― ¿Sabes?, Después de tantas visitas al ginecólogo, el parto y ser la viva representación de una vaca lechera, el concepto de privacidad se pierde... ― Comentó Phoebe con una mueca.

― No me pone menos nervioso, pero gracias ― Le respondió Andy, algo sonrojado e intentando mirar a otra parte.

― Hazte hombre, niñita ― Se burló Phoebe, sacándole la lengua.

― Soy un hombre ― Se quejó, frunciendo el ceño.

― Sí, claro. Acomoda esto, por fis ― Dijo indicándole la mantita que cubría sus pechos del mundo que estaba empezando a resfalarse.

Andy se puso más nervioso que antes y se sonrojó completamente cuando la manta terminó por caerse, recogiéndola rápidamente para taparla. Phoebe se rió otra vez.

― El primer hombre no gay en la historia del mundo que no aprovecha la oportunidad de mirarle la delantera a una mujer, y en su lugar, se pone nervioso...

Andy miró a otra parte, haciéndose el desentendido y sabiendo que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, y que ahora que Phoebe lo había tomado como objeto de diversión, no iba a soltarlo.

― ¿Eres gay, Andy? ― Le preguntó arrugando la nariz y y entrecerrando los ojos.

― ¡No! ― Se defendió de inmediato ― Y no eres una mujer eres...eres Phoebe ― Dijo volteándose a mirarla.

― ¿Cómo que no soy mujer? ― Se quejó Phoebe, fingiendo estar profundamente ofendida ― ¿Y qué significa ser una "Phoebe"?

― Bueno, algo como mi hermana pequeña y...

― Sí claro, sigue escondiendo que eres gay...

― ¡Que no soy gay!, ¡Retráctate!

― No hasta que reconozcas que sí soy mujer.

Ahora ambos estaban riéndose, y Andy se había relajado un poco más, pero Jane no los oía. Ella seguía preocupada, pensando en que Michelle contaba con dos testigos que sí o sí mentirían a su favor, mientras que Piper no tenía nada más que su palabra. No era que hubiesen entrado con testigos propiamente tal, y nadie había notado la presencia de Jessica adentro, quien había aparecido quien sabe cuando...pero ella sabía que iban a testificar contra Piper, aunque no había comentado a nadie más que a su marido la presencia de ella y David, no quería poner más nerviosos a los niños.  
No podía evitar sonreír también, era cierto, al ver a Piper tan abrazada de su padre y a él intentando hacerle frente a todo eso...aún con el dolor que le producía el rechazo de Prue, quien no se quedaba fuera del esfuerzo, ya que actuaba de la manera más natural y menos odiosa que su propio resentimiento le permitía.

Vio a Piper acomodarse en el estrado, nerviosa y tropezando en un escalón antes de sentarse. El juez le dijo algo y la vio asentir. Lamentaba ser incapaz de oír una palabra desde su lugar.

― Estábamos en la hora libre...y, yo me fui a la cancha a pasar el tiempo ― Comenzó a contar Piper, con sus manos entrelazadas. ― ...tenía cosas que estudiar, materia que leer y...y luego apareció Michelle cerca mío...

Prue le hizo una seña de "Sigue así" acompañada de una amorosa sonrisa para inspirarle confianza, y el abogado asintió también, recordándole estar tranquila; no era que lo hubiese dicho en voz alta, pero la había estado aleccionando desde hace varios días para que no le bajara un ataque de histeria en la mitad de su declaración.

― Me dijo...me dijo que... ― Continuó Piper, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente, respondiendo con el aire que soltaba ― Se empezó a burlar de mi hermana...Dijo que, que si había nacido bastardo o bastarda...yo le respondí que...le respondí que ella no tenía derecho a decir nada porque también estaba embarazada...y...me dijo que...me dijo que...me dijo...

Piper empezó a tartamudear y a ponerse nerviosa en esa parte, sentía que la batalla estaba perdida y que dijiese lo que dijiese, no tendría relevancia en el caso. Michelle lloraba entre los brazos de sus padres entre cada palabra que decía, y el resto de las personas le dedicaban especial mirada de culpa, las cuales eran difíciles de rehuír al estar mirándolos a todos desde la altura.

― Por favor, prosiga ― Le pidió el juez.

Piper asintió, se restregó la cara con las manos y enderezó la espalda para darse algo más de confianza.

― Que el embarazo...que, que el...que embarazo se, se terminaba de muchas formas y que... y que...

Piper cerró los ojos de nuevo, luego de ver las caras desesperadas de su hermana, padre y defensor al no oírla terminar ninguna oración de manera coherente.

― "Vamos Piper, sé fuerte y termina una estúpida declaración como la gente" ― Se reprendió a sí misma.

― O se ordena en sus comentarios y deja de parecer culpable, o nada de lo que digamos va a servir ― Murmuró el abogado a Prue y Víctor, quienes se lamentaron para sus adentros, pero siguieron sin quitar la vista de encima de la chica, que carraspeó antes de seguir.

― Michelle se puso a gritar, como si yo le estuviera haciendo algo en su contra, y de la nada, se inclinó hacia un lado y se dejó caer, rodando por varios escalones antes de terminar en el piso.

Prue, Víctor y el abogado sonrieron al ver que estaba tomando confianza y empezando a agarrar fuerza, haciéndola sonreír también a ella, pero de forma interna.

Michelle empezó a llorar increíblemente fuerte, abrazándose de David esta vez, y sus padres no podían evitar mirar a Piper y a su familia con todo el odio del mundo.

― Se lanzó al piso y yo grité y, grité mucho. Estaba muy asustada. Corrí hasta abajo lo más rápido que pude, y me acerqué a ella...

Piper estaba empezando a sentirse impotente. Su historia parecía no ser tan poderosa ni mucho menos tan completa como la de Michelle...le faltaban partes, pero no podía decirlas en voz alta...si decía que todo había partido por Leo, tendría que reconocer el chantaje y eso significaría, reconocer que tenía un problema...eso también, en destruir más a su familia y en separarlos a todos...en decepcionarlos...ella no podía decepcionar a su papá ahora, tampoco darle más problemas a Prue y mucho menos darle un mal ejemplo a sus hermanas pequeñas.

― Aún respiraba y...y estaba, estaba inscociente...tomé, tomé mi, mi teléfono y marqué el 911...llamé, llamé y poco después, sé que tenía miedo no recuerdo demasiado y...prometo que no hice nada señor juez, lo juro señores Moore, por favor, créanme.

La pared firme y confidente de Piper se había ido al suelo tan rápido como cuando vio a Michelle sonreír con satisfacción, y hacerle un gesto que, para variar, nadie más vio. Ahora estaba llorando de nuevo, abrazada a sí misma y haciéndose sangrar el labio con los dientes.

Prue se mordió los propios, pero sin llegar al punto de lastimarse y se cruzó de brazos, golpeando el suelo con sus talones al darse cuenta de cuan pobre y poco convincente sonaba Piper, algo que también pasaba por la mente de Víctor.

Desde afuera, Jane tenía el corazón roto al verla llorar y suplicar así, humillándose delante de todos, pero actuaba natural, intentando que Phoebe y Andy no se acercaran a mirar y se distrajeran en sus asuntos y discusiones triviales; de las cuales no deberían salir jamás, los niños no debían tener problemas de adultos, la mayor preocupación de sus vidas debería ser qué ropa usar o las tareas pendientes de la escuela...nada más.

El juez escribió algo, revisó otros papeles, y luego de darse un par de minutos de silencio, los miró a todos.

― Si no hay más pregunta y las declaraciones están hechas... ¿Hay algún testigo antes de deliberar?

― Sí, dos: Jessica Vernal y David Scott ― Respondió el abogado de los Moore.

Piper, Prue y Víctor se miraron rápidamente, pero quien reaccionó fue el abogado.

― Objeción: ellos no estuvieron durante la situación.

― Sí estuvieron ― Agregó el abogado de Michelle ― Me sorprende, Venturi, que te atrevas a negar la participación de dos testigos solamente porque ya no tienes nada más que decir.

― Es la palabra la señora Scott contra la de mi cliente ― Insistió ― No tiene validez.

― Sí la tiene, Usía, ¿Si la señorita Halliwell tuviese un testigo, no tendría el derecho a la oportunidad de que dijera lo que tiene que decir?

El juez negó rápidamente con la cabeza, haciendo suspirar a Venturi y sonreír al abogado de Michelle.

― Objeción denegada, ¿Tiene usted algún testigo? ― Preguntó, mirando al de Piper, quien negó rápidamente, con impotencia.

El llanto de la hermana menor de Prue se hizo más fuerte que antes: ellos no habían estado ahí, ¿Cómo podían testificar algo?, Iban a mentir por ella...todo había terminado.

En la clínica Ruber de Madrid, ocurría una solución similar en lo angustiante.

― Leo... ― Tosió su abuela al verlo entrar en su habitación.

― Nany... ― Sollozó a su lado, no podía soportar verla llena de cables, tubos y demases.

― Mi niño...pensé que no alcanzaría a verte antes de irme de aquí ― Le sonrió palmoteándole la cara con amor.

― No digas eso ― Le rogó tomando sus manos entre las suyas, apenas con un hilo de voz ― No voy a volver a irme Nany, te lo prometo, te lo juro.

― Lo harás cielo ― Le sonrió acariciándole la mejilla, muy tranquila y relajada ― Es el ciclo de la vida...unos nacen, otros mueren...no es nada nuevo amor.

― No hables más... estás enferma ― Resolvió Leo, sin querer escucharla despedirse de él...ni de nadie.

― Si no te digo esto ahora Leo, mañana habrá sido demasiado tarde ― Aseguró con una mirada llena de significados, con una paz que su nieto apenas lograba comprender.

Leo hizo un puchero para evitar llorar, y con los ojos vidriosos, le devolvió la sonrisa.

― Siempre fuiste el más cercano a mi de todos tus primos hijo...tan parecido a tu padre...recuerdo cuando se casó con tu mamá, lo mucho que sufrió cuando tu hermano Christopher murió siendo apenas un bebé...es curioso como la muerte selecciona a quienes se van, el órden en que los toma y la manera en que desaparecemos...cuando tú naciste, el alma de tus padres volvió a su cuerpo Leo...eres un ángel...muy jóven y siempre maduro, tranquilo y estudioso...tienes ese algo que te hace especial Leo...

― No soy la gran cosa Nany... ― Negó él, sintiéndose débil, incapaz y muerto de miedo; no quería perderla...no a ella, quien había sido como su madre durante los últimos ocho años.

― Sí lo eres cariño, confía en ti ― Insistió la mujer ― Siempre has estado aquí, para mí, para tus primos cuando lo necesitaron...también para esa chica Piper...Hablando de eso,¿Cómo está ella?

Leo se revolvió el cabello con su mano y resopló. Le parecía admirable que, estando en las condiciones que estaba, siguiera preocupándose de él y también de su ex novia, a la que una vez había visto por cámara web tiempo atrás.

― Mal ― Sollozó, tragando saliva ― Tiene anorexia, no entiende que está enferma...y...cada día se aisla más...

― Y sigues amándola...eres una persona buena, hijo ― Le dijo con una sonrisa tierna ― Las personas buenas saben que, sea como sea, de una forma u otra van a salir heridas; y el hecho de que aún así decidan seguir entregándolo todo, las hace más especiales de lo que puedan creer.

― No si no puedo ayudarla a ella, y tampoco a ti ― Le respondió largándose a llorar, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos para tratar de disimular, aunque supiera que no tenía remedio...su abuela lo conocía demasiado bien.

― No te culpes por mi vida cariño, cada uno tiene su tiempo...yo estoy tranquila, muy en paz...pronto me reuniré con Chris, si tengo la suerte de ir al cielo...

― No digas eso Nany ― Rogó entre lágrimas ― Vas a estar bien, vamos a estar bien...

Leo se acurrucó sobre el pecho de su abuela y cerró los ojos. Ella le acerició el cabello con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Se quedaron en silencio, él no quería dejarla ir...y ella lo tenía claro, siempre supo que le costaría más despedirse de él que de cualquier otra persona después de su marido. Agradecía tener el tiempo para poder explicarle que estaría bien, y de aconsejarlo un poco antes de verse incapaz de hacerlo; lo que menos quería, era que una persona tan dulce, buena y especial, sufriera por ella...sobretodo una que por naturaleza estaría destinada a sufrir y ser lastimada...

David y Jessica se encontraban en el estrado, listos para ser interrogados. Ambos estaban muy nerviosos, pasando sus ojos entre la cara de Michelle y las lágrimas de Piper.

― Jessica y yo nos devolvimos para preguntarle a Michelle si quería jugo para acompañar su tarta... cuando vimos que, Piper estaba gritando y...

David titubeó, sintiéndose no capaz de continuar esa farsa, dandole el paso a Jessica para que siguiera hablando.

― La empujó...la empujó y...cuando nos vio, solamente cuando nos vio...ella llamó al 911...

― Entonces, ¿Podrían declarar a la acusada como culpable? ― Les preguntó el abogado de Michelle.

David y Jessica se miraron a los ojos, se tomaron de las manos con fuerza, y ella cerró su boca, dejándolo hablar.

― Nosotros, Jessica Vernal y David Scott, declaramos a Piper Halliwell como...

Era el fin. Era el fin, y tanto Piper, como Víctor, Prue y el abogado Venturi lo sabían. No había opciones, no había marcha atrás, y podía ver como al lado opuesto de ellos, los Moore parecían celebrar con una insoportable sonrisita.

― Inocente ― Finalizó de decir David.

La completa audiencia abrió los ojos de par en par, y si Piper no se desmayó, fue porque necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando.

― ¿De qué estás hablando? ― Le preguntó Michelle rápidamente, cambiando su sonrisa amplia y cínica a una cara de total incredulidad.

― ¡Deten esto ahora Michelle!, Antes de que sea demasiado tarde ― Le pidió David, dirigiéndole a su compañera de clases y su hermana pequeña, una mirada culpable y arrepentida ― Sabes que ella no hizo nada, lo planeaste todo...yo estaba ahí, Jessica también...

― ¡No había nadie más que Piper y yo, Scott! ― Gritó Michelle, increíblemente furiosa, tan aterradora como solamente su enemiga mortal podría haber visto antes.

― Si había, David y yo. Te vimos gritar, Piper estaba al menos a dos metros de ti cuando te lanzaste a propósito al suelo ― Continuó Jessica, temblando del susto, pero aún así, decidida a no continuar con el chantaje.

― ¡Eso no es cierto!, ¿¡Por qué están haciendo esto? ― Gritó desencajada, y claramente alterada.

El mundo perfecto de mentiras y embrollos que había creado estaba empezando a caerse frente a sus ojos, y parecía que los únicos pilares de su palacio de realidad alterna estaban saliéndose de sus bases, ¿Cómo se atrevían a traicionarla?, ¿Que no veían lo serio que era todo el asunto?

― ¡Porque eres una mentirosa!, ¡Porque estás jugando con todos!, ¡Porque nos usasete a mí, a Jessica, a Piper y a Leo!, ¡Porque incluso le has mentido a tus padres! ― Le gritó David, controlándose de bajar y golpearla en el suelo por mala persona, por miserable, por víbora.

― Pido un receso, su señoría, quince minutos ― Dijo el abogado de Michelle, mientras esta empezaba a alterarse.

― Ustedes no estaban ahí, ¡No pueden opinar! ― Gritó ésta, a punto de correr a tirárseles encima y hacerlos retractarse de lo dicho.

El juez observó a la familia de la muchacha detenerla de la carrera, y también a David y Jessica ocultarse detrás de sus propias manos como defensa. El caso estaba tomando un rumbo interesante, y parecía que todo el salón necesitaba analizar qué era lo que acababa de pasar.

― Quince minutos ― Accedió.

Piper se abrazó a Prue, totalmente incrédula y segundos de que sus piernas dejaran de sujetarla. Su padre también se arrimó a ella, besándole la frente con un alivio casi indescriptible, y sin darse cuenta, los tres estaban unidos.

― Voy a...voy a decirle a las chicas ― Carraspeó Prue, separándose de inmediato al sentir el contacto y acercándose a la puerta, dejando a los demás con el abogado.

Suspiró y negó, sacudiéndose el flequillo. Agradecía no haber alcanzado a tocar Víctor, y escapado del abrazo antes de que caer en la trampa de la niña que seguía esperando en el sillón a que le contaran un cuento.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― Le preguntó Jane apenas la vio salir, y tanto Phoebe como Paige y Andy levantaron su vista.

― No van a creer esto ― Sonrió, despejando su cabeza y volviendo a lo esencial ― Jessica y David vinieron a testificar...

― ¿Y eso te hace feliz? ― Preguntó Paige, irónica y cortando su discurso de raíz, pero no así su inspiración.

― Mucho ― Continuó, dejándolos a todos confundidos ― Declararon a favor de Piper, dijeron que Michelle lo está inventando todo, ¡La loca no para de gritar allá adentro!

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó Phoebe de inmediato, sorprendida ante la actitud de David, y más aún de la de Jessica.

― ¿Estamos hablando de las mismas personas de las que creo que estamos hablando? ― Preguntó Andy, como buscando una cámara oculta que le dijera que todo era una broma.

― Les cuento ― Comenzó a decir Prue, totalmente emocionada ― Ambos se subieron como testigos y dijeron que...

De regreso en Madrid, la abuela de Leo estaba a punto de romper el silencio que había compartido con el muchacho, convencida de que necesitaba explicarle que para ella, la muerte era algo natural y para nada escalofriante.

― Leo... ― Le sonrió, sintiéndolo removerse en el abrazo ― Déjame irme cuando sea mi tiempo...la muerte no es algo malo, hijo. Cuando nacemos, lo único que tenemos como certeza es que algún día vamos a morir; no sabemos si vamos a casarnos, a tener hijos, a ser ingenieros o plantar un árbol...pero no hay persona en este mundo Leo, que no sepa que vino a morir...

― Aún tienes tiempo Nany...el abuelo te necesita...yo te necesito... ― Sollozó con apenas voz, llorando de verdad y con fuerza, pero con toda su fuerza en dejar de hacerlo.

Quería verse valiente frente a ella, sonreírle como siempre, no darle problemas y ser su "pequeño ángel"; no quería verla así, sufriendo, con un respirador...llena de agujas...con máquinas sonando infernal e intermitentemente sin parar un sólo segundo.

― Si el cielo quiere, aún no será el momento de irme...pero tienes que saber, que si esta no es la instancia, habrá una pronto... ― Le explicó dirigiendo los ojos del chico a los suyos ― Soy vieja Leo, no somos eternos...prométeme, que vas a dejarme ir si llega ese momento...y que me vas a recordar con alegría, con flores en la mesa cada fin de semana...no quiero ser un llanto y una tumba...sé que los demás no van a hacerme caso, pero tú...yo sé que tú vas a ser feliz, y a saber que siempre estaré contigo en cada paso que des...nunca me has decepcionado Leo...

― Pero...

― Promételo, por favor corazón... ― Insistió mirándolo a los ojos, perdiéndose en los ojitos azules que había heredado de su nuera.

Leo titubeó al principio, pero la paz, la calma y el amor que le daban las ventanas del alma de su amada abuela, le dieron la fuerza para, a pesar del dolor, acceder.

― Lo prometo Nany, te lo juro.

Su abuela se rió despacio, empezando a toser descontroladamente. Leo se preocupó al instante, y se puso de pie casi mecánicamente.

― Voy por una enfermera, espérame.

― No ― Le rebatió ella, negando con la cabeza, y sin parar de toser.

Leo asintió, con el corazón en el estómago y con ganas de tirarse al suelo y rogarle que por favor, se quedara con él, pero sabía que no podía ni debía hacerlo. Odiaba tener que pensar como un ser racional, odiaba no poder actuar por impulso y ser un simple chico...actuar como un niño, ser una persona egoísta y obligarla a quedarse a su lado...

Sostuvo la mano de su abuela y esperó a que dejase de toser. Poco después, ésta le acarició la mano y continuó hablando.

― Sé feliz hijo, cuida a tus padres...y no dejes que cuando el amor de verdad te golpee ese corazoncito que tienes, se vaya sin luchar por él primero.

Leo asintió, y le acarició el cabello. Ya no tenía nada en qué pensar, ni nada más que decir...las cartas estaban lanzadas, y algo le decía, que ese día, ese momento y esa última palabra, eran la traducción literal y exacta de un último adiós.

― Hola ― Le saludó una chica de su misma edad, entrando al cuarto junto a su abuelo, esposo de la mujer en la cama.

― Lucía ― Respondió Leo, levantándose rápidamente de su asiento, cediéndoselo a su abuelo y abrazándose a su prima, con toda la fuerza que el dolor no le había quitado aún.

― Te extrañé ― Le aseguró ella, coglándose de su cuello y parándose de puntas para alcanzarlo.

― Yo también...

― ¿Nos dejan solos un momento? ― Les pidió el abuelo.

Los niños asintieron, y Lucía salió primero. Leo miró hacía atrás, y con una sonrisa sincera, llena de alegría, de inocencia y de agradecimiento, dejó el cuarto para reencontrase con el resto de la familia expectante afuera de la habitación. Le quedaba esperar...esperar a saber que, esa mirada, había sido la mirada final. Cerró los ojos, con fuerza, intentando guardar esa imagen en el fondo de su corazón, mente y alma, para nunca en su vida llegar a olvidarse de la maravillosa mujer que yallacía en la habitación que acababa de dejar.

En una pequeña habitación, la familia Moore se encontraba reunida conversando o más bien gritando; claro que sin contar con la presencia de David o Jessica. Eugene Moore

había dado vueltas, confirmado el testimonio de su yerno, y escuchado más de lo que hubiese deseado de parte de su "mejor amiga"; y luego de un gran escándalo, intentaba terminar el espectáculo poniéndose los pantalones de una buena vez con la descarriada de su hija del medio.

― No Michelle, esto es suficente.

― ¡Pero créeme! ― Le rogó bañanada en lágrimas, sin concebir cómo mierda había llegado a donde estaba.

― ¡No puedo! ― Le gritó colapsado ― Los testigos, ¡Tu amiga!, ¡Tu marido!, ¡Todos dicen lo mismo! Te has enredado en tus propias mentiras todo este rato y...pensábamos que algo iba mal contigo en el momento en que supimos que estabas embarazada, pero ahora...hija, nos preocupas, en serio.

― ¡Pero papi! ― Inisistió, colgándosele del cuello e intentando manipularlo una vez más, como muchas veces, y como todas sus hermanas hacían, pero esta vez, no daría resultado.

― ¡Nada! ― Le apoyó su madre ― ¡Mira la vergüenza por la que nos has hecho pasar!

― ¡Ella está inventando porque yo descubrí su secreto!

― ¿Secreto?, ¿Vas a seguir? ― Le retó su madre, abanicándose con lo primero que encontró a mano.

― Esto se terminó Michelle, y se terminó ahora. No dirás una mísera palabra más, tu abogado y yo veremos cómo compensar a Halliwell y evitar que esto se convierta en un escándalo más grande. Y es una orden.

Michelle abrió la boca de la sorpresa, nunca en su vida sus padres se habían puesto así frente a ella, y no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar. Lo único que tenía claro, es que algún día, toda esa gente le iba a pagar lo que acaban de hacerle pasar.

Jessica y David salieron tomados de la mano, ambos más tranquilos, cuando él reparó en alguien en el camino.

― Phoebe... ― Susurró.

Jessica lo miró, y con una mueca amarga se deshizo de su agarre. Phoebe subió la mirada, cruzándose de brazos de manera instintiva. David miró al piso, sin atreverse a encontrar sus ojos con los de ella, y sólo se detuvo de caminar cuando había llegado junto a su compañera.

― Lo siento ― Dijo con sinceridad, intentando mirarla a la cara, pero ella no estaba cooperando.

Phoebe se quedó en silencio completo, sin creer lo que acababa de oír. Jamás en su vida, alguien que le había hecho daño, había tenido el tacto ni la decencia de pedirle perdón; era demasiado como para creer que pudiese ser cierto.

― Lamento haberte hecho el daño que te hice...no lo merecías...

David estaba nervioso, cualquier podría decirlo y mientras jugaba con sus manos, sintió los ojos de la chica clavarse en los suyos con una fijeza perturbadora.

― Lo siento, espero que algún día me perdones ― Repitió al no verla reaccionar, y se dio la vuelta para irse: ella estaba en su derecho de odiarlo, para toda la vida si así lo quería.

Andy tenía las manos empuñadas, la señora Trudeau miraba con ojos emocionados, y Paige simplemente observaba. Phoebe lo vio caminar, alejarse de ella arrastrando los pies. No supo porqué, y es que a veces, los seres humanos actuan por instinto, tal como ella al preguntar:

― ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué quisiste salir conmigo en un principio?

David sintió que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo al escucharla hablar. Apenas había reconocido su timbre de voz, al escucharla tan tenue y tímida. Tragó saliva, se dio la vuelta otra vez y con las manos temblando, actuó también por instinto.

― ¿Quieres un café? ― Le preguntó algo nervioso, maldiciéndose por haber preguntando y sugerido algo tan estúpido, desechando su oportunidad ― Te debo una explicación decente...― Añadió, tosiendo despacio y mirando sus pies.

Phoebe miró hacia atrás, mordiéndose los labios y sin saber cómo improvisar ante tanta espontaneidad.

― Puede servir de algo ― Le recomendó Paige, sonriéndole.

Phoebe pensó en que su corazón estaba abriéndose de nuevo, cada vez más, y que Paige podría tener razón; era importante para recuperar algo de su autoestima que seguía aún en un limbo de emociones que no lograba equilibrar. Sabía que lo más sano era abrir sus sentimientos completamente otra vez, pero no podía hacerlo de golpe...le daba miedo llegar a la parte en que tendría que asumir todo lo que le había pasado, pero ahora, nadie le estaba pidiendo eso...¿O sí? Podía ir despacio por las piedras, acercarse a algunos pocos...y quien sabe, quizás jamás abrirse de nuevo otra vez y seguir escondiendo ese oscuro secreto en el fondo de su subconciente...dejándolo así, alejado de la realidad, incluso de la suya propia, tal como ahora.

Los demás la vieron partir cargada con el bolso de cosas para los niños, acarreando el coche y caminando algo adistanciada de David.

― Debería romperle la cara ― Se quejó Andy.

― Es sincero ― Replicó Paige.

― No quita lo que la hizo sufrir.

― La gente cambia Andy...

― Las mujeres tienen un talento especial para fijarse en idiotas.

― Solamente va a pedirle disculpas, no matrimonio ― Insistió Paige, escondiendo que también le preocupaba el corazón de Phoebe.

Andy gruñó y se cruzó de brazos, acomodándose en su asiento.

― Me encanta cuando te pones celoso, te ves lindo ― Se rió.

― No estoy celoso.

― Sí lo estás... ― Canturreó, picándole el brazo con su dedo índice.

― No estoy celoso ― Se defendió, quitándosela de encima al ponerse de pie.

― ¡Claro que sí! ― Insistió, parándose también y corriendo a su lado ― Vamos, hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y la noción de hermanos ha vuelto, no soportas ver que Phoebe esté con un chico, y lo sabes.

― Puede ser que tengas un poquito de razón ― Se quejó, arrugando la nariz ― Pero, solamente es una mínima posibilidad.

― Como digas...

Paige se rio un buen rato, pero él seguía molesto y ella curiosa, lamentándose de no poder estar en la conversación entre Phoebe y David. Jane les hizo una seña para que se acercaran a mirar con ella lo que pasaba adentro.

― En vista de lo que he tenido que presenciar en este lugar, deniego la demanda, y dejo en manos de la principal afectada el procedimiento a seguir desde ahora.

El juez y los abogados vieron algunos detalles, mientras que de Michelle no se volvió a ver un sólo cabello más.

― Te dije que todo saldría bien ― Le dijo Prue acariciando el rostro de Piper, besándole la frente con emoción y total alivio.

― No puedo creer que esto esté pasando...― Le respondió Piper, llorando de felicidad, como para variar un poco el motivo de sus lágrimas.

― Ya, se acabó esta pesadilla hija...valió la pena la espera... ― Animó Víctor, abrazándola de nuevo y estrechándola con fuerza entre sus brazos.

― Y que arruináramos las vacaciones de todo el mundo ― Resongó Piper, pensando en que se habían gastado las dos semanas de receso en asuntos legales y nada de diversión para sus demás hermanas.

― No arruinaste nada ― Le dijo Prue ― No sabes lo felices que estaban allá afuera cuando supieron lo de David y Jessica.

― Para la gente que te ama hija, nunca en la vida vas a ser un problema ― Le aseguró Víctor.

― Una cosa inteligente que digas ― Le dijo Prue, un poco seca.

Piper sonrió de todas maneras, y los abrazó con fuerza, sintiéndose protegida por ellos, pensando en que tenía una familia que no merecía...y que ahora menos que nunca, tendría el valor de pedirles ayuda...en un suspiro, pensó en Leo...¿Cómo estaría él?, ¿Qué sería de su abuela?, ¿La odiaría en ese momento?,...esperaba que el drama como Michelle hubiera terminado de una vez, que nunca más tuviera que enfrentarse a ella ni a su familia...que sus hermanas estuvieran libres y a salvo de ellas...pero aún le quedaba una duda en la cabeza, y esa era, ¿Por qué Michelle no había gritado que tenía anorexia, aprovechando que ya lo había perdido todo? Le daba miedo pensar en qué tenía planeado esa mujer.

En la cafetería del tribunal, David, los mellizos y Phoebe, quien los llevaba a todos lados en su pequeño coche, se sentaron para pedir algo. Ella vio a Jessica seleccionando también algo que comer, e instintivamente preguntó.

― ¿No se va a poner celosa o intentará golpearme con un uslero?

― No ― Sonrió, algo más relajado con esa bromita ― Creo que nos dimos cuenta de que no éramos más que una obsesión tonta y muñecos de Michelle...somos amigos, y creo que eso nos hace más felices que nunca antes.

― Lo siento por eso ― Dijo con sinceridad, aún no convencida de estar ahí.

― No vinimos a sentirnos mal por mí, ¿Sabes? ― Comentó, revolviendo su taza de café recién servida ― ¿Quieres?, Yo invito ― Le ofreció, indicándole un vaso.

― No puedo ― Negó, sacando una cajita de leche con chocolate ― Lo que yo como, lo comen ellos, y la cafeína no es una idea buena ― Le explicó.

David asintió, algo reacio a mirar al coche que la chica acababa de apuntar, sintiendo como la culpa lo recorría de arriba abajo al recordar la manera en que la había tratado en el baile...sobretodo, algo consternado al notar que había dos ejemplares y no solamente uno, lo que lo tenía bastante confundido, a decir verdad. Phoebe notó su reacción, y sonrió para sus adentros.

― Vinieron en una oferta de dos por uno ― Le explicó, caminando junto a él hasta una mesa cercana.

― Debe ser difícil...cuidar de dos...

― Ni no lo menciones ― Asintió, apoyando su caja de leche sobre la mesa ― Las vacaciones han sido difíciles, pero de regreso a la escuela... ― Suspiró.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, bastante incómodos, hasta que el pequeño comenzó a quejarse en su lugar.

― Shh, tranquilo ― Le pidió a su bebé, reparando en que sus reclamos eran porque el chupón que antes estaba en su boca, ahora se había caído al costado de su carita.

David tragó saliva, y esta vez se dedicó a observarlos bien, y su madre hizo lo mismo. Estaban más grandes, un poco más gorditos también. Ya no tenían tantas manchitas, ni los ojos tan hinchados, los cuales habrían cada cierto tiempo al escuchar ruidos en el salón; seguían siendo verdes, y su cabello se había oscurecido un poco, quedando casi castaño, como el de su madre.

― Tienen un poco más de dos semanas ― Musitó.

― Son lindos...su papá, debe estar orgulloso ― Le sonrió.

― Buena manera de camuflar la típica pregunta del padre ― Le respondió Phoebe, muy frustrada ― No hay uno; si quieres saber: somos los tres, nadie más, nadie menos.

― Lo siento ― Se disculpó de inmediato, sintiéndose un imbécil al meter la pata una vez tras otra ― ...no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta cuando salíamos juntos...no se te notaba, para nada...incluso, ahora te ves...muy bien... ― Añadió, nervioso ― ¿Cuánto tenías entonces?...

― Creo que unos cinco meses... ― Suspiró, empezando a incomodarse al recordar la terrible noche que había sido esa ― Y si te lo preguntas, estaba soltera...no jugaba contigo Dave...

David entendió lo que había dicho como que él si había jugado con ella, y para ser franco, le dolía tener que reconocer que era verdad.

― Sé que...sé que te cuesta creer en mí y que ni siquiera debería osar pedirte algo de confianza y que si estás aquí conmigo ahora es, simplemente porque eres mucho mejor persona que yo...

Phoebe lo miró a los ojos, necesitaba saber si era o no real todo lo que él le estaba diciendo, o si había una trampa, pero parecía ser sincero: había algo increíblemente distinto en él, así como en Jessica; los dos parecían personas diferentes, personas nuevas...más maduras, más grandes. La chica no estaba haciendo un escándalo ni muriendo de celos, simplemente se había ido a buscar una bebida unos metros más allá. Él, tenía una mirada que le decía que también había estado sufriendo, y que después de todo eso, ya no era el mismo niño mimado y creído que había sido hacía un mes atrás.

― ¿Por qué decidiste salir conmigo, David? ― Soltó, con la curiosidad quemándole la boca del estómago.

― Voy a serte sincero... ― Dijo restregándose el rostro ― Había terminado con Jessica, y tú sabes...corrían los rumores de...

― Freebe ― Gimoteó, poniéndose de pie entre humillada, ofendida y avergonzada.

Sabía que había sido un error estúpido, una ilusión infantil creer que algo bueno podía haber salido de esa conversación; él solamente quería cotillear, saber algo de su vida y hacerse el lindo, eso era todo.

― ¡Espera! ― Le pidió, reaccionando rápidamente antes de que diera un paso más ― Déjame terminar de hablar, por favor.

― ¿Va a cambiar algo? ― Titubeó, con ojos decepcionados.

― No lo sé...

Phobe lo miró a los ojos, y él la miró a ella. Parecía bastante herida, y tenía sus razones, pero también necesitaba escuchar algunas cosas para poder cerrar una etapa y seguir caminando, por lo que se sentó de nuevo.

― Te escucho.

Ella cruzó sus manos sobre la mesa, y con un pie mecía el coche junto a su lado, algo que ya tenía completamente dominado en los días que llevaba como madre. David asintió, respiró profundo e intentó seleccionar bien sus palabras, tenía suerte y ella lo estaba escuchando, pero no toda suerte era eterna, y cualquier cosa mal dicha, podría arruinar sus disculpas y hacerle creer que no era honesto.

― Necesito que sepas que es...cierto que ese fue el principio, que no pensé en salir más que salir una vez contigo, terminar en la cama y...adiós ― Le explicó avergonzado, pero sin bajar su vista.

― Vaya, eso me hace sentir mejor ― Ironizó, sintiéndose horriblemente mal y utilizada, pero retorcidamente feliz al saber que al menos, lo que le decía era cierto y no una mentira para engatuzarla.

Se aseguró de que los cinturones del coche estuvieran bien cerrados, y se colgó el bolso con todas las cosas que solía cargar con ropa, pañales y cosas, lista para irse.

― Pero cuando te conocí me gustaste ― Se adelantó antes de que se fuera, o que incluso, alcanzara a ponerse de pie ― Me gustaste en serio Phoebe...llegué a mi casa pensando en ti. Cuando fuimos a comer, me di cuenta de que no me importaba no terminar en tu cama, incluso, no quería hacerlo porque me pareciste interesante...linda, geniuna y...

― No necesitas mentirme ― Le interrumpió, quedándose estática y queriendo creerle...pero su propia mente le jugaba sucio y le decía que, siendo ella quien era, la gente no podría realmente amarla...era ilusa si pensaba eso.

― No lo hago ― Dijo con voz clara, menos nervioso y más decidido; ya había dicho lo más difícil, ahora quedaba terminar de hablar ― Tuve miedo de enamorarme de ti y terminar en boca de todo el mundo, tu sabes...

― David Scott, el mejor jugador de la escuela saliendo con Freebe ― Explicó Phoebe, emulando a la reportera del noticiaro de las seis ― Hubiera sido difícil tener que escuchar comentarios de tu novia o inventos de rumores que te pusieran en la portada del periódico escolar, ¿No es verdad?

― Creí que volver con Jessica era lo mejor... ― Continuó David, sin responder la pregunta que ambos sabían, era "sí".

― ¿Y en qué parte de "Jessica" entra dejar embarazada a Michelle? ― Le encaró, soltando una risita sarcástica.

― Era un niño Phoebe...

― Fue hace dos meses ― Le cortó, levantando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

― No sabes lo mucho que se puede cambiar en tan poco tiempo...o creo que si lo sabes ― Le sonrió, con tristeza, en una mueca desdichada, pero sincera.

Phoebe se miró a sí misma en una fracción de segundo, y repasó su historia de vida...claro que una persona podía cambiar de un día a otro, depende cuan fuerte te arrastrara la vida...hacia arriba, o hacia abajo, pero sí, era posible...y David, había tenido que sufrir bastante aunque ella no lo hubiese notado; generalmente, solemos observar nuestra historia y la de la gente más cercana a nosotros, odiando o enojándonos con quienes nos han hecho daño o ya no están aquí...casi por primera vez, se estaba poniendo en un lugar completamente opuesto, intentando ver las experiencias que él había pasado sin que ella tuviera idea de que estaban ocurriendo...algo le decía, que a pesar de haber sido un idiota cabeza de músculo e infantil mariscal de campo, la muerte de su hijo y la trampa en la que había caído por Michelle, le habían dejado una marca imborrable en su memoria.

― Lo sé... ― Asintió.

― Nunca quise hacerte daño, lo prometo. Fui un egoísta, un tonto...caí en la estúpida superficialidad de ser el chico popular y me dejé manipular por el resto yo...le hice daño a Jessica, también a ti...y creo que si alguien no lo merecía en todo eso, eras tú.

― No te mortifiques más ― Le pidió con tono serio, aún perdida en sus reflexiones.

― ¿Vas a perdonarme algún día?

Phoebe lo miró, viendo esperanza y arrepentimiento en sus ojos; todo había sido real, y eso le daba paz a su alma, aunque fuese un poco. Negó con la cabeza, y se acomodó el bolso en el hombro.

― No tengo nada que perdonar David, son cosas que pasan. Estoy orgullosa de ti, gracias por ayudar a Piper ― Sonrió, mordiéndose los labios, sin saber qué decir, lo mejor era irse.

― Era lo que tenía que hacer...

David terminó de balbucear, y ella se mantuvo inmóvil en su silla. Él apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa, y se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios, tan nervioso como jamás había estado antes frente a una chica. Phoebe cerró los ojos, y apretó sus puños, entre nerviosa por sentirse por primera vez en una "relación" sincera, pero recordando con asco las manos de Hackett sobre ella, y sus labios obligando a los suyos a compartir un beso que aún resentía.

― No me hagas esto, por favor ― Sollozó, apenas sintió los labios de él rozando los de ella.

David se apartó en el instante, maldiciéndose por idiota, otra vez. Phoebe apretó los párpados, enviando una orden cerebral para no llorar. La acotación tenía dos sentidos; el principal, era que no jugara con su corazón...no podría soportarlo de nuevo, sobretodo, ahora que lo había perdonado. La segunda, era la que le pedía que por favor no la hiciera revivir los momentos más críticos entre el novio de su hermana y ella.

― No quise ofenderte, discúlpame.

― No lo hiciste ― Suspiró, abriendo los ojos y poniéndose de pie; tenía que mantener la compostura, y no asustarlo, al fin y al cabo, sus traumas emocionales no tenían nada que ver con él ― Aprecio todo lo que escuché...en serio.

Él la vio acomodarse su bolso por tercera vez, reafirmar los seguros del coche, acomodar chupones y almohadas antes de tomar el mango de la carriola. Le quitó el freno, y empezó a andar, guiando a su pequeña familia hasta la puerta.

― ¡Phoebe! ― Le llamó antes de que cruzara el umbral, haciéndola detenerse ― ¿Por qué quisiste tú salir conmigo?, ¿Tuvo que ver que fuera el capitán?

Ella sonrió para sus adentros, le parecía irónico que él también tuviera las mismas inseguridades que ella, y pensara que no era más que una simple reputación de escuela...aunque algo le decía, que eso era lo mismo que sentía todo el mundo.

― Al principio sí ― Admitió, torciendo la boca en una mueca culpable, cambiándola de inmediato a esa sonrisa que se te escapa de los labios cuando alguien te gusta ― Después...tenía ilusión Dave...pensé que...

Sonrió con tristeza, sin completar la oración que sabía, él ya había completado en su mente. Siguió caminando, y dobló a la derecha para volver con los demás. A través de los ventanales de la cafetería, pudo ver a David esconder su cara entre sus manos, y a Jessica palmearle la espalda en señal de apoyo, pero no vio nada más entre ellos dos.

Al regresar al punto de partida de su expedición, se encontró con Piper, Prue y su padre, recién saliendo y con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, además de sonrisas triunfales.

― ¡Te dije que lo lograrías! ― Le felicitó Paige, corriendo hasta Piper y abrazándola con tanta fuerza, que casi la tiró al piso.

― Gracias Paige ― Le respondió devolviéndole el abrazo, sintiendo como a éste, se le unían Andy y también Phoebe.

Prue se fue directo hasta el coche, dejando a los demás felicitar a su hermana, y se sentó en una banquita con ambos niños frente a ella. Ahora se sentía mejor de sus lesiones, pero todavía le faltaba un poco para terminar de recuperarse...resentía el hecho de no poder tomarlos en brazos con calma si no era sobre una cama o un sofá, pero ya llegaría el momento.

― Ya todo salió bien, ¿No es genial? ― Les preguntó haciéndoles algunas caritas divertidas para evitar que lloraran, todo el alboroto del lugar los tenía en un estado de vigilia cuando deberían estar durmiendo.

Víctor estaba en una esquina apartada, viendo a los demás celebrar y enterneciéndose con Prue y sus sobrinos. Ahora estaba en calma, su hija al fin estaba en paz, y el resto parecía contento y relajado...estaba sobrando, era el momento de darse media vuelta y regresar a casa...o al hotel, para ser más exactos.

Jane notó la cara de su antiguo amigo de juventud, y se le acercó con una sonrisa maternal. Él se puso nervioso, había estado divisando a los Trudeau hacía varios días, pero no había tenido un solo minuto para conversar con ellos. Siempre llegaba el momento, ¿Verdad?

― ¿Cómo has estado? ― Le preguntó con dulzura, viéndolo guardarse las manos en los bolsillos de su traje.

― Bien...gracias...¿Tú? ― Carraspeó, sintiéndose como un universitario otra vez.

― Sé que esto es difícil Víctor...pero quiero que sepas que te conozco y sé que si estás aquí, es porque realmente estás intentándolo. Confío en ti...tienes mi apoyo...nada ha cambiado, una promesa no se rompe tan fácil ― Le aseguró, recordando viejos conceptos y noches de paseos junto a Patty y George, en épocas pasadas.

― Eso significa mucho para mí Jane, en serio ― Respondió emocionado, pero sin atreverse a moverse o decir algo más.

― Sigues siendo el mismo chico tímido de siempre, ¿No vas a abrazarme? ― Le preguntó con una sonrisa amplia, extendiendo sus brazos.

― Gracias por todo ― Le dijo abrazándola con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro sobre su hombro y sintiéndose de vuelta en casa.

Poco a poco, su vida volvía a ser suya, y únicamente suya. Ya había recuperado a Piper, las cosas con Phoebe y los mellizos marchaban bien, todavía le dolía ver a Paige pero cada vez era más superable, y al recuperar a Jane también había recuperado a George, incluso a Andy...la única que le quedaba en el camino era Prue, y eso, parecía verse menos difícil de lo que le pareció antes...pero aún complicado.

― Es hora de volver a casa, Piper necesita descansar y hay demasiado ruido para los niños ― Opinó Prue, sin intención de desarmar el momento que se vivía ahí, pero pensando de manera racional.

― Tienes razón ― Asintió Víctor ― Cualquier cosa que necesiten, ya saben dónde encontrarme...no duden en...cualquier cosa, estoy aquí ― Les recordó, sabiendo que empezaría a echar de menos las tardes en que se juntaban para hablar con el abogado y preparar el caso.

Prue no dijo nada, Paige tampoco, y sus otras dos hijas lo abrazaron antes de verlo partir, dejando esa parte de su corazón que siempre había estado con ellas, un poco más sano. Volvería al hotel, seguiría revisando junto a Paola un lugar para vivir que quedara cerca de Prescott 1923, y continuaría buscando una manera de decirle a su madre que Michigan y ella, querían nuevamente atrás.

El camino en el auto fue en silencio, todos parecían agotados y mirando por la ventana perdidos en sus pensamientos. El viaje había sido en dos autos, el primero llevaba a Phoebe, los mellizos, Piper y Andy conduciendo; en el segundo iban Prue, Paige y los señores Trudeau.

Prue respiraba al fin tranquila, nuevamente, todo estaba en casi total orden...y aunque seguía sin intenciones de sentarse a conversa con Víctor, estaba complacida de la gran ayuda que había brindado y el tremendo apoyo que había significado para sus hermanas menores en los últimos días, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta...y aunque no habían sido las mejores vacaciones del mundo, ni mucho menos las más relajantes, había podido pasar mucho tiempo con Andy, y aprovechado de "enfriar" su relación con Hackett al, verdaderamente, no tener tiempo para él.

Phoebe seguía pensando en cómo podrían haber sido las cosas con David, y qué sería de ella ahora si no tuviera dos hijos...también en que, si algún día, hubiese encontrado alguna razón para volver a enrielar su vida o eso jamás hubiera pasado si no fuera por ellos. Los miraba dormir, uno a cada lado de ella, los dos tranquilos y en completa calma. Le gustaba verlos dormidos, aún le dolía ver el verde en sus ojos cada vez que la miraban, pero el amor era más fuerte que eso. Lo que eralmente no podía soportar, era darse cuenta de que, a pesar de sus intentos, Hackett si era una influencia en su vida y su acercamiento físico y posterior rechazo a David, tenían que ver casi un cien por ciento con él...lo odiaba, más de lo que quisera reconocer, y agradecía que no se hubiese aparecido en aquellas dos semanas...pero eso no le quitaba la preocupación de saber que seguía de novio con Prue, y que quizás, volvería más malo y recargado después de su receso obligatorio.

Piper pensaba en Leo...era lo único que tenía en mente: Leo, Leo, Leo. Al fin el asunto con Michelle se había resuelto...ahora podían estar juntos, pero no podía ser tan inmadura y tan maldita como para ir a perseguirlo otra vez y dejarlo solo apenas alguien llegara con un chantaje de mala clase...tenía muy poco amor propio, y eso siempre iba a ser algo que destruiría su relación con él, con el resto y con cualquier persona...hasta que no solucionara sus propios problemas, no lograría nada...y eso era lo más difícil. Las últimas dos semanas habían sido un infierno, con una carga emocional tan pesada que, en lugar de subir, había bajado. En vista de que no podía dejar de comer, había estado vomitando casi sagradamente después de cada comida, incluso, sus actos de autoagresión también habían aumentando, pero todavía era demasiado cobarde como para cortarse en serio. Esperaba que, con todo los cambios, ahora no tuviese que recurrir a nada de eso otra vez y ser libre al fin..."No es tan difícil" Le decía una parte de su cabeza, pero la otra le decía "Sabes que lo es". Luego su mente volvía a rebatir, diciéndole "Puedes dejarlo cuando quieras, sabes que hay algo más que esto" y la otra le respondía "Lo sé, pero no quiero dejarlo...me da más seguridad que nada en el mundo", y la discusión terminaba en un "Esto te está matando" y ahí, era donde ambas voces concordaban.

Paige analizaba todo lo ocurrido en esas dos semanas; su relación con Glenn había mejorado ahora que solamente se hablaban por teléfono al estar él en Santa Mónica, y entre todo eso, Carmen no figuraba. Phoebe aún no la dejaba cargar a los mellizos si no estaba en la cama, pero cada vez estaba menos histérica respecto al asunto y ahora parecía estar un poco más calmada. Estaba siendo estrictamente responsable y organizada, así que, había más tiempo para divertirse y menos para estresarse...al menos desde su punto de vista. Piper había estado en estado catatónico durante esos días, y Prue más histérica que nunca antes, pero lo que más le había estado llamando la atención era la presencia de Víctor en casa: iba casi todos los días. Iba solo, a cualquier hora, siempre pendiente de que todo saliera bien con Piper y ayudando a Phoebe con los bebés...se preguntaba si acaso no tenía trabajo o algo así, ya que estaba disponible en cualquier minuto. La relación entre ambas no era buena, pero tampoco era mala, derechamente: no se conocían. Él parecía amable todo el tiempo, aunque siempre tímido y algo nervioso...podía notar una mirada de dolor hacia ella la mayoría del tiempo, pero nunca de resentimiento o de odio...le costaba saber que ella era el producto del quiebre entre él y su madre, y se sentía completamente ajena a él, sin saber qué hacer en su presencia. Odiaba estar incómoda en su propia casa.

― Ya, a casa ― Anunció el papá de Andy, permitiéndoles bajar y viendo como su hijo aparcaba casi al mismo tiempo.

― Gracias por todo.

Entre todos comenzaron a despedirse, ahora que los Trudeau emprenderían un viaje rápido a Vancouver apenas empacaran...la decisión había sido tomada de esta forma: si todo sale bien (Y saldrá bien), nos vamos unos días. Si las cosas no salen bien (Y no lo harán) Nos quedamos. Era tiempo de irse. Las chicas entraron a la casa, y los papás de Andy se fueron al supermercado, dejándolo a él a cargo de ir a comprar unas baterías al otro lado del camino antes de volver a casa.

Prue acompañó a su "novio" hasta la puerta, y la cerró, deteniéndose junto a él en el tintel.

― Todo salió bien ― Sonrió Andy, encogiéndose de hombros.

― ¿Quién iba a creer que ese par de locos se volverían cuerdos? ― Añadió ella, pensando rápidamente en Jessica y David, aún seguía impresionada por lo que habían hecho.

― Espero que dure... ― Murmuró, pero Prue no entendió lo que quería decir, y era mejor que no lo hiciera, ya era suficiente con el asunto de Víctor y Hackett como para agregarle el nuevo acercamiento de David a Phoebe.

― Parecían sinceros...pero, prefiero no confiarme...

― Odio tener que irme y dejarte aquí ― Se quejó con un puchero, acariciándole el rostro.

― Lamento haberles arruinado las vacaciones... ― Se disculpó, mirando al suelo y jugando con sus manos.

― No lo hiciste, la verdad no teníamos ganas de ir este año...al menos, yo preferiría quedarme contigo unos días más ― Le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriéndole con picardía.

― Han sido buenas vacaciones ― Le sonrió Prue, afirmándose de su cuello y mirándolo con la misma noción.

― Las mejores ― Convino, afirmándola de la cintura con delicadeza y besándola en los labios.

Al prinicipio no fue más que un ligero y suave roce, que de a poco, empezó a incrementar. Ella se apoyó en la puerta de la casa, y él continuó el beso, lo más que se pudiera dentro del rango de la decencia.

Hackett vio a su novia terminar de besar a Andy antes de entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta tras sí, permitiendo a su "mejor amigo" irse a quien sabe donde.

― Parece que la niña perfecta no era tan buena como parecía... ― Se dijo sonriendo para sus adentros, con el orgullo destruído ― Mala jugada Prue...mala jugada.

* * *

**Y? No se los dije? Excelente!**

**Creo q m porté demasiado bn hasta ahora, pero dejenme decirles q hasta q no hayan dejado x lo menos 5 reviews o mas, no voy a desapoderarme de la cuenta, x lo tanto, no habra mas capitulos... y ninguno kiere eso... o si? jajajjajajj**

**Pero d vdd, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas...ehhhh, digo... devolver la cuenta a los 5 rrs! jajajja...**

**(No se enojen conmigo, lo q pasa es q, ¿Como m divierto sino?**

**Hasta la proxima... solo depende d ustds...**

**Val...**

**Acá pones tu comantario final val ajjaja.**


	37. La chica de Hackett

**Okay chicas y chicos! LAMENTO la tardanza, pero colegio, pruebas, etc...! Poco a poco me estoy tratando de poner al día con TODO lo que tengo que hacer a nivel personal y de fanfiction. Las últimas escenas no las alcancé a editar y trabajar como la gente, pero creí que era mejor subirlo un poco menos detallado que no hacerlo de frentón. Se piden las diculpas del caso jejeje.**

**Gracias bellaherms22 por OBLIGARME a subirlo rápido jaja, a Dyego_Halliwell por insistir y a Vii por...por ser más que una beta, sino que también jefa de edición y ángel sube moral :B Gracias gente.**

* * *

**Capítulo 31: La chica de Hackett.**

― No puedo creer que pasado mañana entremos a clases ―se quejó Paige, dejándose caer sobre el sillón de la sala.

― Ni yo ―suspiró Piper― De catorce días, doce fueron dedicados a Michelle.

― ¿Podemos disfrutar del último día de libertad sin pensar en eso? ―les pidió Prue, sirviendo los vasos de bebida sobre la mesa llena de dulces y palomitas para ver la película que habían arrendado esa noche.

― ¿Qué vamos a ver primero? ―preguntó Sam, enseñando las tres cajas de películas en sus manos.

― "Mi nombre es Sam" ―dijo Piper.

― ¡"Hombre en llamas"! ―propuso Paige.

― "La boda de mi mejor amigo" ―corearon Prue y Samantha.

Sam dejó las primeras dos películas en el estante y se agachó a poner la tercera, Paige bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

― No es justo, ¡Ustedes son dos!

― Relájate, la próxima la eliges tú ―le dijo Piper, sonriendo y rodando los ojos.

― A esto le llamo mala suerte. Odio las comedias románticas y es lo primero que me toca ver...y todo es culpa de Andy ―refunfuñó finalmente, poniendo sus pies sobre la mesa y bajándolos de inmediato frente a la cara de Piper.

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó Sam.

― Porque si ya estuviera aquí, hubiese elegido "Hombre en llamas", y hubiesemos empatado.

― Y luego Phoebe votaría por "La boda de mi mejor amigo", y tendrías que verla igual ―le hizo notar Piper.

Paige se hundió en el sillón con un puchero molesto, mientras que Prue y Sam se reían despacio al verla tan frustrada.

― Hablando de eso, ¿Dónde están esos dos? ―preguntó Sam, lanzándose al sillón, ocupando el asiento junto a Paige.

Andy iba atrasado y a pasos agigantados por la calle. Trataba de llegar lo más rápido posible hasta la casa de sus amigas, pero el hecho de haber tenido que desarmar las maletas después de que el viaje a Vancouver se cancelara, había provocado que perdiera valiosos minutos. Miró el reloj por enésima vez, como si eso ayudara a que el tiempo fuera más lento o en su defecto, se detuviera por completo hasta llegar a la casa de las Halliwell, logrando confirmar que iba tarde. Maldijo para sus adentros, pero agradeció que no le quedaran más de cuatro cuadras para llegar a su destino. Seguramente Prue iba a matarlo, y posiblemente Sam metería cizaña solamente para verlo regañado; Piper diría que terminaran de discutir para ver la película, y mientras Phoebe hacía un comentario pícaro, Paige saldría con alguna ironía de la cual se reirían todos antes de ordenarse y ver televisión.

Miró para atrás, un poco perturbado. Sentía que alguien lo estaba mirando, clavando sus ojos en su nuca.

― No seas paranóico ―se dijo a sí mismo, y continuó andando.

Cada paso hacia adelante, no hacía más que darle más inseguridad. Alguien lo estaba mirando, estaba seguro; no necesitaba mirar para atrás para saberlo. Aceleró el paso, tanto por su certeza como por ir atrasado y percibió que la sensación de incomodidad se hacía más fuerte, casi insoportable. Torció su cuello y se fijó en que, efectivamente, dos cuadras más atrás, había un tipo que parecía observarlo.

Cruzó la calle para comprobar su punto, nervioso y complicado; si realmente lo estaban siguiendo, tendría que empezar a darse vueltas y tratar de perderlo de vista lo antes posible. Miró de reojo y comprobó que el sospechoso iba nuevamente tras él, pero más cerca. Ahora estaba asustado. La calle estaba casi vacía, y el único ser viviente que se encontraba junto a él, era el musculoso hombre que lo seguía.

Pensó rápido en qué dirección tomar para perderlo: optar por la derecha lo desviaría de la casa pero lo llevaría cerca de una zona comercial en donde podría esconderse; sin embargo, tomar la izquierda, lo llevaría directo a la seguridad de la mansión, claro que en un camino de una cuadra más largo.

― Mierda ―blasfemó al sentir la vibración de su celular en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón, saltando de la impresión.

Un segundo después el aparato comenzó a sonar, y por el timbre supo que se trataba de Sam; debía estar llamando para preguntarle por qué no llegaba todavía, pero no iba a contestar, en ese momento, le parecía una idea poco inteligente. Siguió andando, cada vez más alterado y saltón. Tenía que tomar la decisión rápido, el desvío estaba a pocos pasos. Tomó aire profundamente, llenando sus pulmones al máximo y su corazón se aceleró al tiempo en que torció a la derecha intentando distraer a su persecutor.

― "Mira para atrás, ¡No seas cobarde!" ―se dijo a sí mismo, volteándose casi imperciptiblemente en un intento de fingir que no tenía miedo.

Suspiró larga y profundamente cuando notó que ya no había nadie al rededor: ni una sola alma en la misma cuadra. Pensó en devolver la llamada a Samantha, pero algo le decía que permaneciera alerta y tuviera como única meta llegar en una pieza hasta la casa de Prue. Inhaló de nuevo, un poco más tranquilo hasta que sintió un "crac".

Ahora si estaba pretificado. Comenzó a sudar frío, y todo le indicaba que nada bueno podía ocurrir ahora. Moría de miedo. Pensó rápidamente en sus padres y en lo mucho que los amaba. Se preguntaba si la persona tras él llevaría una pistola, un cuchillo, o quizás ambas cosas. Su cuerpo reaccionó antes que su cabeza y derepente se encontró corriendo a toda velocidad, hacia cualquier dirección pero lejos de ahí.

Volvió a mirar atrás y se fijó en que ya no era una persona, sino tres hombres fornidos a gran velocidad, quienes le seguían el paso sin dificultad. Siguió corriendo, y cerró los ojos un solo segundo para darse fuerzas, conluyendo en que había sido un gran error al colicionar con una pared. Cayó al suelo de sopetón, y se afirmó el puente de la nariz con una mano, lagrimeando por el dolor del impacto. El golpe había sido brutal y se encontraba mareado, pero se forzó a levantarse; quedarse en el suelo sería un suicidio. Sintió una opresión en el pecho y que sus pies se despegaban del piso, notando recién que el choque no había sido contra una muralla, sino que contra una persona grande y gorda que ahora lo estaba arrastrando hacia los demás persecutores.

― Contesta ―instó uno de ellos con voz áspera y burlona al escuchar que el celular seguía sonando― digo, para avisar que...no vas a alcanzar a llegar.

En tanto, en la mansión, Sam daba vueltas de un lado a otro por el salón con su teléfono en la mano, el cual cerró con un suspiro cansado.

― Esta es la tercera vez que llamo, y no responde.

― Partimos sin él, y más le vale tener una buena excusa ―dijo Prue irritada, odiaba que la dejaran esperando y que la gente no fuera puntual.

― Okay ―asintieron las demás, sin abogar por el pobre de Andy y acomodándose bien en sus asientos.

― ¡Phoe...! ―intentó gritar Sam para llamarla abajo, y no alcanzó a darse cuenta cuando seis manos le taparon la boca.

― No grites.

― Los bebés.

― Están durmiendo.

Le dijeron Piper, Paige y Prue coordinadamente. Sam abrió los ojos como platos y asintió, y solamente entonces las chicas la soltaron.

― Lo siento... ―susurró.

― Hoy ha sido una guerra hacerlos dormir; nos tardamos más de lo humanamente normal en lograrlo... ―le explicó Piper poniendo cara de mártir.

― Yo voy a buscarla, no puede demorarse tanto en bañarse ―pensó Prue, más para sí que para el resto.

Se puso de pie y empezó a subir la escalera a trote, sintiéndose poderosa al poder volver a dar esos saltitos ahora que sus lesiones habían estado mejorando. Giró el pomo de la puerta al llegar a ella, y la abrió lento en una manera alternativa de anunciarse; tocar metería ruido y podría despertar a los mellizos.

Phoebe estaba cerca de las cunas, pero no mucho, por precaución, planchando cada pieza de ropa de los pequeños. Llevaba al menos ocho mantas, diez pares de mitones, doce de calcetines, seis trajecitos, ocho gorritos, cuatro juego de sábanas y dos fundas de almohadas. Todavía le quedaban sus propias sábanas, las fundas de sus almohadas, sus camisas de dormir y una que otra cosa más.

― Phoebe, te estamos esperando ―dijo Prue, adentrándose en la habitación con pasos suaves.

― Sí, preparen las cosas, voy cuando estén listas ―respondió en un susurro, sin levantar la vista de sus cosas.

― Está todo listo, vamos ―insistió, desenchufando la plancha de la pared y enrollando el cable.

― Prue, me falta todo esto todavía... ―le explicó, indicándole las cosas sobre su cama.

― Phoebe, eso lo puedo hacer yo más tarde. Queda poco tiempo para entrar a clases, los niños duermen, has estudiado mucho estas semanas, dos horas de películas y palomitas de maíz no van a matarte ―dijo tomándola del brazo e intanto arrastrala hasta la puerta.

― Pero Prue...―se quejó poniéndose rígida, evitando que pudiera empujarla hasta el pasillo.

Apenas se sintió liberada, se dio la vuelta para regresar a la tabla de planchar. Prue la soltó, y se restregó el rostro sin que ella pudiera verlo.

― Hey, Pheebs ―le dijo pasando sus manos por sus hombros, enrollándole el cabello para despejarle la cara― Relájate un poco, estás empezando a preocuparnos.

― ¿Ah? ―preguntó arrugando la nariz, levantando una ceja antes de acomodar otro trajecito sobre la tabla.

― Estás siempre ocupada, no has dormido en días... ―comenzó a decir Prue, pero fue interrumpida.

― Si duermo.

― Tres horas porque te obligamos, y eso, no significa dormir ―continuó, desenchufando la plancha otra vez.

― Algo puede pasar y...

― Phoebe, basta ―la detuvo Prue, empezando a desdoblar la tabla de planchar para llevarsela a otro lado― Ya escuchaste a Kent, a la señora Trudeau y básicamente, a todo el mundo: Duerme cuando el bebé duerme.

Phoebe suspiró y se sentó de mala gana en su cama, comenzando a doblar algunas cosas sobre ella. Prue rezongó.

― Nadie dijo "plancha, estudia, limpia, báñate, y llénate de cosas que hacer" mientras el bebé duerme. También necesitas descansar, tu cuerpo sigue en ajuste. Dame eso ―la regañó, quitándole las cosas de las manos y tomándola de la muñeca para ponerla de pie.

― Pero si... ―intentó defenderse, frustrada y molesta porque no la dejara en paz; siempre se había quejado de que no ayudaba ni limpiaba, y ahora que lo estaba haciendo, le decía que no se estresara, ¿Quién la entendía?

― Pero nada. Déjalos aquí ―dijo indicándole las cunas― Y cada veinte minutos vengo a verlos para asegurarme de que ningún duende se los llevó. Tú te quedas abajo viendo televisión y comiendo chatarra con las demás.

― ¿Chatarra?, ¿Crees que dieciocho kilos demás ameritan chatarra?

― ¡Por favor!, no son dieciocho, perdiste ocho en el parto y con la lactancia se irán los otros diez. Y no te inventes excusas tontas, abajo, ahora ―dijo empujándola hasta la puerta.

― Eso lo dices tú, que todo te queda perfecto ―refunfuñó tratando de afirmarse del tintel para no salir.

Prue la soltó y la vio devolverse a su cuarto y sentarse sobre la cama de brazos cruzados, bastante irritada.

― Phoebe, céntrate, no estamos hablando de eso ―le corrigió, empezando a exasperarse también con la terquedad de su hermana― estamos hablando de que era natural que te sientieras triste, estresada o ansiosa durante los primeros días, pero ya vamos a empezar la tercera semana y deberías estar más tranquila, pero si no pones de tu parte, eso no va a pasar y vas a terminar colapsando.

Phoebe la miró con cara de "odio tus sermones" y puso los ojos en blanco. Prue cruzó sus brazos y empezó a golpear el piso con su pie, esperando a que cediera.

― No voy a irme sin ti, y lo sabes ―le recordó.

― De acuerdo ―suspiró apretando los dientes y parándose de la cama, mirando hacia un lado antes de hablar otra vez― Podemos...¿Llevarlos abajo?

Prue estuvo a punto de gritarle un "¡Relájate!", pero algo le decía que gritar no era la mejor manera de calmar a una persona histérica.

― Se van a despertar ―optó por decir― déjalos aquí y te prometo que en quince minutos subo a verlos.

Phoebe se mordió los labios con un nudo en el estómago y miró las cunas antes de salir de la habitación, siendo guiada por Prue por sus hombros y maldiciendo mentalmente por hacerle caso; sabía que tenía razón, pero de verdad no quería dejarlos solos...no lo había hecho nunca (excepto al bañarse) y le parecía terriblemente angustioso hacerlo incluso entonces.

― ¡Hola! ―saludó Sam sonriendo, agitando su mano al verla bajar.

― Hola ―murmuró Phoebe a regañadientes, sentándose junto a Paige con clara actitud de no querer estar ahí.

Sam hizo una mueca y Prue la miró con resentimiento. Piper puso play al video y mientras partían los comerciales, la mayoría comenzó a comer lo que había sobre la mesa.

― ¿Quieres? ―preguntó Paige, ofreciéndole las palomitas a Phoebe, pero ésta negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

No quería poner una sola mano sobre los dulces; no podía seguir engordadndo así, lo único que iba a comer eran las comidas del día y de manera sana, chatarra y demás cosas estaban totalmente fuera de su dieta.

Paige se encogió de hombros y le ofreció también a Piper, quien sacudió su cabeza mascullando un "no". Por alguna razón, comenzaba a sentir rechazo e irritabilidad, ya no tenía hambre, ya no sentía nada y que la "obligaran" a comer le significaba una humillación que no estaba dispuesta a seguir pasando; no tenía hambre, no quería comer eso, todo lo que había en esa mesa le generaba profundo asco ¿Era tan difícil de entender?

― Como quieran ―resolvió Paige, feliz de tener más para ella y sin ganas de discutir con el par de tercas a su lado.

Prue miró a sus dos hermanas con cara de circunstancia, pero no dijo nada; estaba preocupada por la actitud de Phoebe, por la todavía tristeza de Piper acerca de su término de relación con Leo, y además, porque Andy no llegaba.

― Phoebe, relájate ―le ordenó Sam al verla tan rígida en su posición.

― Mira, le pondré alarma al teléfono ―dijo Prue programando su celular― Así no se me pasará la hora.

― Tienes el monitor aquí, si pasa algo vas a saberlo ―siguió Paige indicando el pequeño aparato que la chica estaba estrujando.

La película empezó, y mientras Paige y Samantha miraban relajadas haciendo comentarios al aire y riéndose porque la pequeña parecía estar entreniéndose con la comedia que había dicho odiar, Prue no cabía en su nerviosismo ante el atraso injustificado de Andy.

Miró hacia ambos lados, encontrándose con que Piper parecía algo triste y pensativa. Tenía la cabeza apoyada entre sus manos, y suspiraba de vez en cuando. Sus ojos parecían perdidos en el espacio y sus labios apretados, como encargándose de evitar que se pusiera a llorar.

La primera de sus hermanas menores seguía pensando en Leo; lo único que tenía en la cabeza era dónde estaba, cómo estaba...si acaso pensaba en ella durante cada noche como ella lo hacía. Llevaba llorando cada noche sagradamente entre las cartas, los regalos, e incluso las tareas que tenían su letra. Se sentía patética, estúpida, pero parecía que su primer amor había llegado directa y profundamente al corazón sin poder haber hecho nada para evitarlo. Lo único que había logrado exitosamente, había sido destruirlo. Desgarrarlo, pisotearlo, asesinarlo poco a poco, tan lentamente que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía. Ella sola. No era culpa de nadie, era mérito suyo, único y exclusivamente suyo. Es curioso, demasiado, como es que un ser humano puede alcanzar la felicidad y que ésta sea lo suficientemente fugaz para desvanecerse en menos de un solo segundo, ante sus ojos; como espuma, como lluvia. Sí, es curioso. Lo único que le quedaba entonces, era esperar. Ver cómo se desvolvían las cosas...si es que aún había algo que desenvolverse, claro. Leo se había ido. Y ella, pudiendo haberlo evitado, lo había permitido. Lo había perdido, no, no. Lo había hecho irse. No tenía derecho a quejarse. Siempre se había creído madura, y ahora era la oportunidad perfecta para probarlo. Debía apagarse a la decisión que había tomado por Leo, y demostrarle que lo amaba de verdad al respetarla. Hacerle ver cuánto lo amaba, permitiéndole ser feliz, aunque fuera a costa de su propio corazón. ¿No es extraño, retorcido? A veces la mayor prueba y muestra de amor, es dejar ir...sabiendo que la persona que más amas en el mundo lo es. Eso, eso es suficiente. Suficiente para ser feliz.

Suspiró sin darse cuenta, y miró hacia un lado, Phoebe parecía estar en su propia mente y tan histérica como nunca. Se mordía las uñas, enrollaba su cabello y juntaba y separaba sus pies, como jugando a descontar los segundos que restaban para que la alarma de Prudence sonara. Se veía cansada. Era un estropajo. Si bien era natural en ella cargar ojeras por trasnoches y fiestas, no era común verlas abajo de ojos brillantes. Sí, los ojos de Phoebe brillaban. Se veían asustados, perturbados, pero también brillantes. Sabía que a pesar de todo, estaba contenta, tranquila y estaba dando lo mejor de sí para cumplir con sus responsabilidades. Y aún así, Piper sentía que todo ese peso extra que llevaba encima, se podía ir solamente abriendo la boca y pronunciando ocho palabras "Prue, Hackett es el padre de tus sobrinos". Sabía que eso conllevaría un cataclismo. ¡Una hecatombe!, pero a la larga, seguir ocultándolo solamente lograría que esas ojeras se hicieran cada vez más profundas.

Su hermana se repetía y cuestionaba mil cosas. ¿Qué pasaba si olvidaban como respirar?, ¿Y si se despertaban sin que ella estuviera ahí arriba para saludarlos?, ¿Y si lloraban?, ¿Y si...? Era un perfecto desastre, se sentía incapaz de ser independiente de ellos y temía saber qué iba pasar al día siguiente cuando tuviera que dejarlos en la guardería mientras volvía a la escuela...se supone que los hijos dependen de los padres, y no viceversa. Se supone que es así porque los padres son poderosos, son capaces de todo, y siempre tienen la manera de hacerte sentir seguro y en calma. Pero todo indicaba que ella los necesitaba más a ellos, que al revés. Le preocupaba saber que tendría que controlarse y esforzarse más que nunca, de otro modo, la universidad estaría descartada para ella y si eso pasaba, no tendría forma de sacar adelante a sus pequeños de una manera decente; pedirle ayuda a Hackett era algo totalmente descartado, jamás en la vida, aceptaría algo de sus manos. Prefería comerse una cucharacha, cortarse los dedos de uno por uno antes que pedirle ayuda. Él era una escoria, y no tenía derecho a acercarse ni un ápice a sus hijos; una persona así no merecía tener hijos. Ella se los había dado, por imbécil, por estúpida, pero no significaba que iba a seguir permitiéndole meterse en su vida. Él no existía. No existiría jamás en al vida de sus mellizos. Nunca iba a contarles la verdad, prefería que pensaran que era una cualquiera antes de decirle al mundo lo que en realidad había pasado...porque nunca iba a aceptar o permitir, que relacionaran a un ser tan abominable con dos criaturas tan inocentes y puras como los niños en el cuarto de arriba. No; preferiría morir antes que tener que rebajarse al nivel de pedirle ayuda, y aunque no le quedara otra opción que luchar contra la corriente y el estigma social, las verdaderas víctimas del caso podrían vivir ligaremente en paz...si es que ella lograba ser al menos, un diez por ciento de la madre que merecían.

Miró a un lado, y vio que Paige y Sam se retorcían de la risa ante una escena que no alcanzó a entender, pero Piper y Prue parecían estar en las mismas condiciones que ella.

― Voy a llamarlo ―avisó Prue, casi saltando de su asiento y renunciando a sus intentos de calma― De paso voy a ver a los niños ―informó a Phoebe.

Ésta asintió, mordiéndose los labios y tratando de distraerse, sin nada de éxito. Prue marcó el número de Andrew a la velocidad de la luz, sintiéndose aliviada al escuchar el sonido del aparato fuera de la puerta.

― Llegó ―suspiró complacida dirigiéndose hasta la puerta y poniendo su mejor cara de madre regañadora― ¡Al fin!, ¿Dónde creías que...?

Su frase se vio interrumpida, lo mismo que su respiración y sus latidos. No recordaba haber visto nada más terrible que aquello, nada más angustioso ni que le oprimiera el corazón tan rápido. Se llevó una mano a la boca presa del horror, y abrió los ojos inu anamente. Frente a ella estaba Andrew, trastabillando y apenas sosteniéndose del umbral de la puerta.

Andy cayó al suelo en ese mismo instante; Prue lo miró desde arriba mientras él hacia amago de levantarse. Se sostenía el costado con gesto adolorido, parecía que le costaba respirar siquiera; su rostro desencajado con el puente de la nariz amoratado y posiblemente roto. Los labios hinchados, reventados y sangrantes, los ojos cerrados aunque parecía querer abrirlos sin éxito; las mejillas rasmilladas. Sangre fresca y reseca por el borde de su rostro hasta llegar a su ropa.

― ¡Andy! ―gritó asustada pero su voz se vio opacada por los gritos y pasos de las demás.

― ¡Dios mío!

― ¡Ohh...!

― ¿Pero qué...?

Las voces se mezclaban y todo empezó a dar vueltas en su cabeza. Se dejó caer junto al cuerpo de Andy, en donde su usual sonrisa mostraba una mueca de dolor que sostenía con fuerza a pesar de estar insconsciente.

― ¿Qué le pasó? ―sollozó Paige, agachándose junto a Prue, quien tenía la cabeza de su enamorado sobre sus piernas y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

― No...sé...

― Hay que llevarlo al hospital, ahora ―sugirió Piper, también preocupada y con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta, ¿Quién podría haberle hecho algo así a Andy?

― Si lo tomamos entre todas, podemos subirlo al auto ―dijo Sam, reaccionando rápidamente, ignorando la angustia y la sensación de impotencia cruzando por su cabeza.

Phoebe se agachó para afirmarlo de un brazo, pero Prue la detuvo en el acto.

― Tú no, aún estás recuperándote. Ve a abrir la puerta del auto.

La chica no tuvo tiempo de rezongar y mencionar que odiaba ser tratada como inválida y se acercó a la mesita para sacar las llaves del toyota, corriendo a abrir la puerta del auto estacionado afuera. Prue, Paige, Piper y Sam se las arreglaron para cargarlo y llevarlo hasta el vehículo. Prue se metió al auto y con la ayuda de las demás, Andy terminó recostado sobre sus piernas.

― Yo conduzco ―dijo Sam, subiéndose en el asiento del piloto y prendiendo el motor.

― Estás a cargo ―le anunció Prue a Piper, sabiendo que era obvio, pero necesitaba sentirse en control en ese momento.

Las chicas las vieron partir y se miraron sin saber qué decir o qué hacer en ese momento. Estaban nerviosas, y mucho; lo que habían visto en realidad las había perturbado y removido hasta el fondo, ¿Estaba bien? ,¿Qué había pasado?...todo era confuso y había pasado demasiado rápido.

― Deberíamos llamar a sus padres ―opinó Phoebe de inmediato, caminando hasta la casa en busca del teléfono, alterada.

― No ―la detuvo Piper, a medio camino.

― Piper, si yo fuera su madre te aseguro que querría saber qué le pasó a mi hijo ―dijo apoyando sus manos en las caderas, y continuando su camino hasta el comunicador.

― Phoebe, dejémoslo en manos de Prue; es mejor que les avisen cuando ya sepan algo antes de que pasen angustia sin saber por qué.

Phoebe la miró con cara de reproche y aprovechó la distracción para subir a su cuarto y continuar con sus cosas. Estaba molesta, enojada porque Piper fuera tan insensible, pero no podía culparla...ella no entendía lo importante que se convertía un hijo en la vida de una persona, y no lo haría hasta un buen tiempo.

― ¿Seguimos viendo? ―dijo a Paige bastante ansiosa, y ésta asintió.

― Sí...mejor, matemos el tiempo hasta que sepamos algo...odio no saber qué hacer ―suspiró, dejándose caer sobre el sofá y mirando la escalera por donde su hermana menor se había ido.

En el hospital, Sam estaba sentada con las manos en su boca, nerviosa y expectante. Prue caminaba de un lado a otro esperando saber qué pasaba con su amigo―novio―amante, neurótica al no obtener respuesta de nadie.

― ¿Familia de Andy Trudeau? ―preguntó una enfermera.

― ¡Aquí! ―se anunció Prue corriendo apenas la escuchó hablar.

― Pueden pasar a verlo, está despierto ―les dijo haciéndolas que la siguieran― tiene la nariz rota, dos costillas fracturadas y varios hematomas repartidos por el cuerpo; le dieron una paliza de las buenas.

― ¿Se va a poner bien? ―preguntó Prue de inmediato, pensando en lo dolorosas que habían sido sus lesiones, y lo pésimo que deberían sentirse las de Andy al estar agravadas con todas esas demás cosas.

― Sí ―sonrió la mujer, dejándolas pasar junto a él.

― ¡Andy! ―celebró Prue apenas lo vio, absteniéndose de abrazarlo al ver a una enfermera curándole el labio.

― Hola ―masculló de mala gana, confundiendo a las dos chicas.

― ¿Duele mucho? ―preguntó Sam, con una mueca de dolor.

Andy le dirigió una mirada de odio por la desafortunada pregunta y apretó los párpados cuando sintió que ahora le estaban curando un par de cortadas en la mejilla.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―le preguntó Prue, de inmediato― ¿Cómo pudiste haber quedado así?

― Estaba a dos cuadras de la casa ―le explicó, aún con los ojos cerrados, pero sin quejarse― y alguien me seguía y, de repente eran varios tipos que me agarraron a golpes...

― ¿Te robaron? ―preguntó Sam, abriendo los ojos.

Andy negó sin moverse demasiado para no entorpercer el trabajo de la enfermera. Las chicas se miraron contrariadas, preguntándose por qué entonces, estaba en esas condiciones.

― ¿Entonces? ―insistió Sam.

Andy suspiró. Recordaba los gritos y cada golpe con bastante claridad, había resistido en consciencia hasta llegar a la mansión y seguía escuchando nítidamente el nombre de Hackett...

_Se puso las manos contra la cara, intentando protegérsela de los puñetazos y patadas que estaba recibiendo. Apenas podía sentir dolor, porque no alcanzaba a racionalizar un golpe cuando le propinaban otro. No entendía qué podía haber hecho o como podía tener tanta mala suerte para eso, y por qué no se llevaban su celular al ser lo único de valor que tenía junto a quince dólares en su billetera. No se estaban esforzando en buscar nada...eso no era un simple asalto._

― _Grita, entre más sufras más pronto te dejaremos en paz ―le aconsejó uno de los tipos, que se dedicaba a pisotearle la caja toráxica._

_Andy emitió un quejido ahora que casi no recibía oxígeno nuevo en sus pulmones, y no podía hacer más que exhalar e intentar respirar cuando le quitaban los pies de encima._

― _Que... ―chilló con dificultad, intentando girarse para rodar y salir de ahí._

― _Mal movimiento ―se burló uno de ellos, rompiéndole la costilla derecha de un solo pisotón._

_El chico vio todos los colores existentes en el universo; jamás en la vida había sentido un dolor tan agudo y penetrante como ese. Pero sabía que venían golpes peores, recién estaban comenzando._

― _Quieren...―logró pronunciar, cuando al fin lo soltaron._

_Se afirmó las costillas y sintió que lo recogieron y aplastaron contra la pared, cortándole el aliento de nuevo._

― _Esto te pasa, por... _

Sam y Prue se miraron entre ellas ahora que el chico parecía estar mirando sin mirar, soñando despierto.

― ¿Andy? ―preguntó Sam, pasando su mano delante de sus ojos repetidas veces hasta verlo reaccionar.

Él tragó saliva, sabiendo que para Prue, escuchar lo siguiente iba a ser difícil, muy difícil...pero debía saber la verdad.

― Fue por...meterme con la chica de Hackett Harder.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó Prue confundida, saltando de inmediato y sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

― Eso Prue, fue por meterme con "la chica" de Hackett Hader ―repitió.

― No... ―balbuceó ella, mirándolo como si estuviera loco e intentando conseguir el apoyo moral de Sam.

― ¿No lo entiendes? ―dijo ésta, con voz queda― Hackett se enteró de lo que pasa entre ustedes y lo mandó a golpear...es eso, ¿verdad? ―preguntó mirando a Andy con algo de incomodidad al respecto.

― Oye, no, espera, estan viendo demasiada televisión ―negó Prue, tajante― ¿Cómo se les ocurre una idea así? ¡Él jamás haría eso!

― Lo hizo ―dijo Andy a regañadientes, mirando a Sam con el rabillo del ojo.

― No, no, o sea, ¿Qué?, ¡Están locos!, ¿No saben todo lo que me ha ayudado?, ¡Él jamás haría algo así! ―continuó Prue, empezando a enojarse ante la gravedad de las acusaciones hechas.

― ¡Yo lo escuché!, ¡Dijeron su nombre! ―se defendió Andy, apretando los ojos de nuevo al sentir el alcohol sobre sus heridas.

― No es cierto ―negó Prue, confundida y estresada― ¡No es verdad!, ¿Cómo puedes inventar algo así?, entiendo que no te agrade pero...¿Para llegar a esto?

― ¡No estoy inventando! ―gritó Andy.

La enfermera pegó un salto al verlo reaccionar así, y algunas personas se voltearon a mirarlos a ver qué pasaba. Ambos parecían molestos, alterados y confundidos.

― Quiero creerte pero...es que, Andy...―comenzó a balbucear, empezando a darse vueltas en círculos al rededor de sus dos amigos.

― Prue ―dijo lentamente, mirando al suelo y con los puños formados― vete de aquí, por favor.

Ella se tapó la boca con ambas manos y negó con la cabeza, sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a caer por su rostro. Abrió la cortina del box y salió de ahí, avanzando rápidamente hasta el auto. Sus manos temblaban, sus labioso también y no tenía idea qué hacer.

"Hackett, fue por meterme con la chica de Hackett".

Esa sentencia le daba vueltas por la cabeza vertiginosamente. Chocaba contra sus labios, contra su pecho. Le hería el corazón y se le enrostraba hasta colapsar sus oídos.

"La chica de Hackett".

"Hackett".

Abrió el auto y encendió el motor, conduciendo por el mismo camino por el que venía, alejandose más y más de casa. Volver significaba responder las preguntas de sus hermanas...¿Cómo iba a decirles que, según Andy, había sido Hackett?...estaba en un lío, uno verdaderamente grande. Su corazón le decía que él jamás habría hecho algo así, ¡Él no lastimaría ni siquiera a una mosca! era una persona dulce, suave, inteligente...algo hormonal, sí, era cierto...pero de ahí, ¡De ahí a mandar a golpear a Andy habían demasiados pasos de distancia! pero...¿Cómo no creerle a su mejor amigo de la infancia? Él nunca le mentiría, jamás en la vida.

Todo era enredado, y odiaba los enredos. No sabía qué decir, qué opinar o qué pensar siquiera. Tenía dudas. Tenía dudas y hacia ambos chicos por igual. Uno de los dos estaba mintiendo, pero, ¿Quién?...lo más lógico era que desconfiara de Hackett; lo conocía hace poco, no más de cinco meses, no podía comparar eso con diesciete años de conocer a Andy, pero...él le había probado que daría todo por ella y sin pedirle nada a cambio.

― ¿Cómo supo que estábamos juntos? ―se preguntó en voz alta― Prue, piensa ―insistió, tamborileando sobre el volante.

Hackett no estaba en la ciudad, de nuevo. Otra vez estaba de viaje en alguna de sus actividades del grupo de intercambio que lo había llevado a Estados Unidos, ¿Cómo podía haberlos visto? No tenía sentido...había algo en todo eso que no tenía sentido, y no podía, por más que quisiera, definir qué.

Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta, era que su corazón estaba dividido entre lo que era más cómodo y despertar de la realidad. Preferiría quedarse en ese estado de limbo en donde podía salir con ambos al mismo tiempo sin lastimar a nadie, a tener que perder a uno de ellos. El amor era una tortura, una real y soberana locura...un mal común al que nadie había encontrado solución aún y, por el simple hecho de haberse dejado engatuzar por él, debía ser fuerte y pagar las consecuencias. No podía quedarse con ambos...tenía que elegir entre la estabilidad y seguridad que le daba Hackett, pero casi nada de amor; y entre una arriesga relación amorosa con Andy en donde podría terminar perdiéndolo para siempre si las cosas no salían bien.

Suspiró y viró a la izquierda, entrando a un camino de tierra muy conocido para ella y sus hermanas: el campamento Skylark. En ese lugar había pasado los mejores veranos de su vida hasta su cumpleaños número diesiséis, pero también el más horrible al haber perdido a su madre en su principal lago.

Apagó el motor y saltó del auto hasta afuera, guardando sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Se sentó en el muelle, y el recuerrdo de su madre la envolvió elevándola hasta arriba, lo más alto, para luego tirarla al suelo de un sólo golpe trizando su sonrisa.

La extrañana...la echaba de menos. Le gustaba ir ahí cuando quería pensar, o simplemente, dejar la mente en blanco. También cuando necesitaba llorar a escondidas en un vago intento de fingir que ella era el único ser humano que no lo hacía. Sabía que todos tenían consciencia de que sí lo hacía, y que en los últimos meses lo había hecho varias veces delante de sus hermanas; quizás por todas las oportunidades en que había pretendido no hacerlo. Pero ahora tenía que ser fuerte de nuevo.

Al mundo no le importa tu autoestima, a la gente no le interesan tus sentimientos...para la sociedad, tu único fin es producir. Tenía que producir: ver a dónde iba a trabajar después de terminar la escuela; la universidad estaba completamente descartada, y la cuentas cada vez eran más caras. Encargarse de que Phoebe pudiera terminar su educación. Preocuparse de que Víctor no volviera a lastimarla ni a ella ni a Piper. Intentar guiar a Paige por los locos años de la adolescencia sin tener que lamentar nada en un futuro.

Escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas, permitiéndose desahogar lo necesario como para volver a casa y no quebrarse. Había mucho, mucho que hacer. Y debía hacerlo con una sonrisa y la frente en alto porque, porque Prudence Halliwell no lloraba...no en público.

No más.

* * *

**Ya :B eso era, gracias jejeje. Se agradecen los reviews que dejaron la otra vez! Claro que si Vale (bellaherms22) no los obliga, no pasa nada! feo el gesto! (broma). Uds saben que son libres de hacer lo que quieran jajaja, pero no está demás decirles que se me ilumina la cara y la semana me parece perfecta cada vez que me dejan un comentario (sin presiones, eh).**

_Respuesta(s) de review(s):_

**ViryUchiha: **Si Dyego se entera de que encuentras que Hackett es sexy, te mata. Eso. Jajaja, gracias por todo :B

**Dyego Halliwell: **Jaja, bueno ¡Ahora viste lo que hizo Hackett!, ¿Qué tal, ah?...Jajaja, sobre Phoebe y David...todavía no sé qué planes a futuro hay para ellos.

**Sweet Candii: **¡Hola usted! Se le echaba de menos por estos lados de la ciberlandia :B bueno, sobre tu pregunta...creo que te dejé la respuesta D: hahaha, pobre Piper, le pasa de todo. Deberían amarrar mi imaginación rápido para que este pobre fic termine y las chicas dejen de sufrir D: (Y amarrar la de mis colaboradoras también, que se hacen las inocentes, pero no lo son). Muchísimas gracias por el comentario, siempre es refrescante saber que hay gente leyendo y que les gusta como andan las cosas! (Aunque si no les gustara, igual quisiera saberlo jejeje, se aceptan todo tipo de críticas).


	38. Adaptándose a los cambios

**Creo que nunca había actualizado tan rápido, ¡Pero acá otro cap! Espero que sea de su agrado :B está más o menos light y creo que va un poco rápido, pero prometo que el capítulo que viene será bastante interesante.**

* * *

**Capítulo 32: Adaptándose a los cambios.**

Temprano por la mañana, un poco antes de las ocho, la mayoría de los alumnos de la Golden School ya habían aparecido en las dependencias de la escuela. Era el primer día de vuelta de vacaciones y todos parecían más alborotados de lo normal, entre felices por el descanso y los reencuentros, y fastidados por tener que volver a la rutina de estudios.

― ¡Hola! ―saludó Fray con una sonrisa dedicada a Piper cuando la vio acomodar un par de libros en su casillero.

― Hola ―respondió de mala gana, de pésimo humor por la falta de sueño.

― Yo también me alegro de verte ―rezongó mirándola con resentimiento.

Piper le hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano y empezó a revisar su horario, para comprobar, por milésima vez, que tenía todo listo para sus clases. Miró de reojo y se dio cuenta de que su compañero e intento de amigo seguía mirándola, con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y contemplando sus zapatillas.

― ¿Se te ofrece algo? ―gruñó, acribillándolo con la mirada.

― Wow, ¿Quién durmió bien, ah? ―le respondió con sarcasmo― ¿Que no puedo acercarme a ti sin tener una razón?

Piper enarcó una ceja y emitió una risita irónica, cerrando su casillero con un portazo y mirándolo de manera acusadora. No estaba para jueguitos tontos, menos esa mañana. Tenía hambre, estaba cansada, moría de sueño y su espalda la estaba matando; los bebés habían decidido que no querían dormir sino gritar y llorar durante la noche, y a causa de eso, ni ella ni sus hermanas habían podido dormir más de dos horas seguidas, y aunque habían dejado a Paige seguir durmiendo (o intentándolo) entre ella, Phoebe y Prue, se habían dado vueltas acunando e intentando calmarlos y todavía tenía los brazos acalambrados.

Se acomodó la mochila en la espalda y apoyó una de sus manos sobre su cadera, cruzando un brazo para enfatizar aún más su molestia. Leo no estaba al rededor, así que, no entendía por qué Fray sí.

― Bueno, no me mires así ―se defendió enseñándole las manos y retrocediendo un paso― En primera, vengo a ver si me trajiste el desayuno.

Piper suspiró y buscó en su mochila hasta sacar la bolsita con comida, que le pasó rápidamente para evitar que alguien la viera.

― Gracias ―sonrió, entregándole el dinero a cambio.

― ¿Y? ―preguntó Piper, al ver que seguía parado sin hacer nada.

― Ah, bueno...supe que Leo no volvería hasta un par de semanas más, tu sabes, sus viajes a España y...bueno, técnicamente no tengo más amigos y...bueno, no es un secreto que tu tampoco así que...

Piper rodó los ojos. Si ese chico quería conseguir algo por las buenas, tenía que mejorar su tacto, urgentemente.

― ¿Quieres que andemos juntos para no parecer dos inadaptados sociales más dentro de esta masa llena de capitalistas y mentes vacías buscando popularidad, aceptación grupal alguna meta hueca y estúpida, o algo por el estilo?

Fray pestañeó un par de veces, sin entender mucho de lo que Piper había dicho. Esta gruñó y se golpeó la frente, sobándose las sienes.

― Te lo traduzco, a palabras que puedas entender; ¿Quieres que andemos juntos para no estar solos? ―resumió.

― ¡Era justo lo que te iba a preguntar! ―respondió sonriendo, dándole una mordida a su sándwich, o al ex sándwich de Piper.

Más allá, unos pasillos a la derecha, Paige y Glenn se ponían al día después de no haberse visto en tantos días de vacaciones, y éste le entregaba un regalo que le había traído desde Cancún, México.

― ¡No tenías que hacerlo! ―le dijo con falsa modestia, riéndose al recibir el pequeño sobre entre sus manos.

― Tienes razón, no sé por qué pero el "¡Más te vale que me traigas algo lindo Glenn!" que me dijiste me hizo creer lo contrario ―bromeó.

Paige se sonrojó y le dio un manotazo al escucharlo reírse de ella, y emocionada como toda chica curiosa, empezó a abrir el regalo sin importarle cuánto rasgaba el papel. Extendió su mano y dejó caer el contenido sobre ella, recibiendo un collar de piedritas verde agua junto a los aretes correspondientes, además de una plaquita con su nombre.

― Paige ―leyó en voz alta, sonriendo― ¡Me encanta!

Glenn casi se atraganta cuando la sintió lanzarse entre sus brazos, y no pudo evitar respirar profundo para sentir su aroma a coco y limón de su acondicionador. Amaba ese olor, amaba a Paige.

― ¿Me lo pones? ―le preguntó ella, separándose algo sonrojada y entregándole el collar.

― Claro ―sonrió Glenn.

Paige afianzó su sonrisa mientras se ponía los aretes, los cuales combinaban muy bien con su tono tan blanco de piel y negro de cabello; se veía hermosa. Poco a poco veía que la fase de niña dejaba paso a la nueva faceta de adolescente y mujer, y arreglarse un poco la hacía sentir protegida y segura.

― "Debería hacer esto más seguido" ―se dijo a sí misma, dejando como nota mental cambiar su vestuario.

Ya lo había intentado tiempo antes con ayuda de Phoebe, y todo había salido mal por su propia inmadurez. Ahora buscaría su propia manera de cambiar, a su ritmo y sin dejar de ser ella en ningún minuto, pero demostrándole a los demás que ya era una niña grande a la que no deberían seguir tratando como bebé; para eso estaban los lactantes que no la habían dejado dormir de corrido en la noche entera, y que de graciosos, se habían ido profundamente dormidos en el camino que comprendió desde la casa a la escuela.

Unos metros más allá, Carmen venía hecha una fiera al verlos tan abrazados, sonrojados y ahora encima, con Glenn nervioso al tocar la piel de Paige. Odiaba por primera vez en la vida a la chica más querida del salón, pero sabía que ese era un gran error...podía costarle su reputación y relación con el curso, y también el cariño de Glenn. Pero estaba celosa, era cierto. ¿Qué podía hacer entonces? Ellos jamás dejarían de ser buenos amigos, Glenn la escogería a Paige por sobre sí sin duda alguna...¿La clave estaría en fingir que eran mejores amigas? Sinceramente la más pequeña de las Halliwell le agradaba, se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no podía evitar ponerse verde de envidia al verla tan cerca de su novio. Era su primer novio, y ni ella ni nadie se lo iba a quitar.

― ¡Eja!, ¡Cuidado! ―se quejó Katrina sobándose un brazo cuando sintió a la niña de octavo grado casi corriendo hasta los casilleros de ese nivel― mocosa...

Miró para todos lados tratando de ubicar a Phoebe. Se preguntaba si había ido o no a clases, o si seguría acudiendo. La última vez que la había visto había sido en el hospital durante el trabajo de parto, y desde entonces, no sabía nada más de ella; aparte de que había tenido mellizos, tema que estaba en boca de todos y la había dejado bastante impresionada.

Emprendió rumbo hasta la puerta de entrada, decidida a ver si es que la encontraba afuera, aunque fuese por casualidad. Le quedaba poco para salir, pero desde esa posición podía ver que estaba todavía lleno de gente a fuera y por instinto se acorraló un poco más a la pared cuando vio que Prue venía cruzando la puerta para entrar al colegio.

― Phoebe, me detuve a conversar como con mil personas desde que te dejé en la guarderia hace media hora. Si no sales de ahí cuando suene la campana y entras a tu salón como corresponde, voy a ir a buscarte y traerte de las orejas.

Katrina tragó en seco, ver a Prue enojada siempre asustaba. Parecía cansada, y estaba bostezando. La vio guardar su celular en su bolsillo y restregarse los ojos antes de doblar hacia el lado contrario. Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que el susto había valido la pena, y salió finalmente camino al edificio de al lado para encontrarse con Phoebe en el jardín infantil del colegio. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?, su amiga no tenía padres, o abuelos, o nadie con quien dejar encargadas las criaturas, debió haber partido buscando por ahí.

Afuera estaba la mitad de la escuela conversando y jugando, aunque la mayoría de la gente estaba empezando a entrar ahora que faltaba tan poco para que tocaran, pero como siempre hay excepciones a la regla, pudo ver a John y la pandilla de lo más relajada junto a unos árboles, fumando su segunda cajetilla de cigarrillos, por no decir que eran otra cosa.

― ¡Hey Kat! ―le saludó éste, con un movimiento de cabeza― vamos a ir a la tienda de helados en la primera hora, ¿Vienes?

Ella negó rápidamente, algo confundida. No, muy confundida. El tiempo sin Phoebe a su lado había sido extraño y perturbador. Junto a ella siempre se sentía protegida y querida, parte de algo; pero ante su ausencia no sabía qué hacer.  
Se había quedado con el "trono" de Phoebe apenas ésta se fue, siendo ahora ella la favorita del grupo e incluso, nueva novia de John, cosa que había estado esperando hacia muchos años que pasara; porque a él le gustaban todas, y por sobre ella, le gustaba Phoebe, con la cual había tenido una relación corta que, para su amiga, había terminado mal y ella, lo sabía. Pero ahora tenía todo lo que quería, y el lugar que según ella misma merecía, pero se sentía más sola y muerta que nunca en su vida.

― ¡No! ―respondió con un grito, igual al que su novio le había dado.

Éste no se complicó y siguió conversando. Ser novia de John no acreditaba nada, solamente era un título de respeto. Él seguía con otras mujeres y haciendo lo que quería; con la diferencia de que ella ya no podía mirar a ningun otro chico ni siquiera por error: era celoso, agresivo, y mucho. Se sentía cada vez más y más perdida en el abismo de la pandilla, y se preguntaba cómo demonios Phoebe había podido ser la reina del lugar durante tanto tiempo y no morir en el intento.

Su respuesta llegó de golpe a su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie frente a la guardería. Suspiró. Por supuesto que había tenido que pagar un precio, o dos para ser más precisos.

Abrió la puerta y pasó de largo entre madres, padres y niñeras antes de detenerse en la sala cuna y escuchar la voz de Phoebe.

― ¿Y segura que pueden con tantos niños? ―preguntó con voz nerviosa.

― Phoebe, te he mostrado todas las instalaciones y sabes perfectamente bien como funciona este lugar. Dime, ¿Alguna vez te pasó algo a ti o a tus hermanas durante el tiempo que vinieron aquí? ―preguntó la maestra.

― No...―murmuró avergonzada.

Se sentía tonta al preguntar y exagerar tanto, pero todavía no sabía si era o no una buena idea dejarlos tan pequeños en ese lugar. Quería quedarse con ellos, no deseaba irse de ahí.

― La mayoría de las primerizas pasa por esto. Incluso las que ya han dejado a un hijo antes aquí ―le reconfortó― ve a tus clases, relájate. Están a pocos pasos de ti y como ya lo hablamos, puedes venir a amamantarlos a la hora que quieras. La única condición es que hagas lo que tienes que hacer y regreses a tu salón.

― Pero...―intentó rebatir.

La mujer que alguna vez la había cuidado a ella cuando era niña la miró con una ceja alzada y apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros.

― Todo estará bien, lo prometo ―dijo guiándola hasta la puerta, encontrándose con alguien más en ella― disculpa, ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Katrina abrió la boca para decir algo pero no salió nada de ella. ¿Qué le decía?, ¿Con qué cara la miraba ahora? Sabía que estaba perdonada, pero aún así no había aparecido en la casa durante todo ese tiempo, aunque con Prue ahí presente con estrictas ganas de matarla y luego de la advertencia que le había dado en el hospital, todavía no estaba muy segura si acercarse era o no una buena idea. Pero si Phoebe había cambiado, o estaba cambiando...ella también podía hacerlo, junto a ella...¿Verdad?

― ¿Sí? ―volvió a decir la maestra.

― Eh...vine a...buscar a Pho...a Phoebe ―logró decir, tosiendo despacio.

Para la buena suerte de Katrina, el reloj de Phoebe sonó indicando que ya eran las ocho, lo que significaba que la campana de la escuela estaba sonando. Si se ponía atención, se alcanzaba a escuchar el sonido desde ahí, porque el silencio incómodo de la sala no era interrumpido sino por eso y los ruiditos que emitían algunos bebés.

― Creo que deberías irte con tu compañera ―le aconsejó la maestra.

Phoebe se mordió el labio y empezó a jugar con su pie, mirando nerviosamente hacia la cuna en donde sus dos pequeños reposaban. Se veían tan delicados, y en miniatura...al comparar a los mellizos con el resto de los bebés en las cunas, el corazón se le estrujaba como un pequeño peluche presionado por sus manos nerviosas. Todos eran más grandes, algunos ya se apoyaban solos, otros estaban sentados jugando con algunos juguetes, todos activos. Los suyos eran los únicos en silencio, durmiendo, como cualquier niño de menos de un mes de vida. Se lamentaba por el hecho de no poder quedarse con ellos, pero tenía que terminar ese año, como fuera.

― ¿Puedo despedirme?

La mujer asintió y la vio avanzar de nuevo hasta ellos. Phoebe sonrió con cierta tristeza al tener que separarse por primera vez de la pareja. Había pasado dos semanas completas dedicada única y exclusivamente a sus pequeñas existencias, y ahora tenía que decirles adiós. Sabía que no era por más de dos horas, de hecho apenas por dos bloques de cuaerenta y cinco minutos, pero ya los estaba extrañando. Dejó escapar un suspiro cuando ambos enrollaron sus manitas al rededor de su dedo, luego de que los acariciara. Jamás se había imaginado esa escena tan desesperante.

Katrina no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al verla tan preocupada. No, definitivamente Phoebe no había salido limpia de todo el asunto. Había salido perjudicada, y mucho. Se sentía culpable, porque sabía que en el fondo era su culpa. Ella había insistido en ir a la primera fiesta, le había rogado que se quedaran en el grupo cuando las habían aceptado y se había negado tajantemente a salir de ahí. Phoebe se había quedado con ella, como una buena amiga, solamente para protegerla. ¿Cómo se habían turbado tanto las cosas para llegar al punto en que, están abusando de tu mejor amiga y tú no haces nada por detenerlo?

― Phoebe ―le advirtió la maestra.

La chica se agachó, depositando un beso en cada frentecita y sin mirar atrás, llegó hasta la puerta.

― Vamos ―le dijo a Katrina.

Ésta se giró sobre sus talones y empezó a andar, mientras que la educadora de párvulos se dio vuelta para volver al cuidado de todos los bebés que estaban bajo su cargo. Cuando Phoebe creyó que nadie la estaba observando, volteó su cabeza una vez más, encontrándose con la puerta cerrada.

En la calle Green, a pocas cuadras de Prescott y la casa de las Halliwell, Víctor se encontraba llenando los últimos datoso del contrato para su nueva casa con Paola. El lugar era realmente grande. Tenía tres baños, seis habitaciones y un patio con piscina. El ex marido de Patty podría agradecer su pequeña fortuna a la herencia de su padre (la cual no pudo ver hasta después de casarce con Paola, por trampas de su madre) y a las ganancias como médico.

― Perfecto señores Bennett, esta casa es toda suya ―los felicitó el agente, siendo escoltado por Paola hasta la puerta.

Víctor sonrió melancólicamente. Ese lugar era hermoso. Ese tipo de casa era con la que siempre había soñado con regalarle a Patty; un lugar donde cada una de sus hijas tuviese su propia habitación y un lugar amplio para jugar, correr, pintar. Lamentaba demasiado que no hubiese podido darle ni siquiera una pequeña parte de lo que se había merecido. Ahora era demasiado tarde.

― ¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó Paola al volver, encontrándoselo con los ojos vidriosos de pie junto a la escalera.

― Sí ―sonrió, besándole la mano y abrazándola por la cintura.

― Gracias.

― Gracias a ti ―respondió― significa mucho que hayas estado de acuerdo con un lugar en donde mis hijas pudieran tener espacio si es que, algún día...quisieran venir aquí.

― Son chicas lindas ―añadió― pero, creo que es necesario que hagas una llamada a Michigan, Víctor.

― ¿Tienes hambre? ―preguntó saliendo de la casa, camino al auto.

Paola rodó los ojos y le siguió el paso como pudo; el vientre si que le estaba empezando a pesar.

― ¡Victor! ―refunfuñó― Quieras o no vas a tener que hablar con tu madre, ¿Crees que no se va a dar cuenta de que de un día para otro ya no estás en Detroit?, ¡Te ha llamado todos los días dese que nos fuimos preguntando cuándo vamos a volver!

― No hagas esto más difícil, por favor ―se quejó subiéndose al auto, esperando a que ella también lo hiciera, pero no lo hizo.

Paola estaba de pie, cruzada de brazos y mirándolo con desaprobación.

― No voy a ir a ninguna parte, hasta que hables con tu madre, Víctor Bennett.

― Hagamos algo ―propuso― apenas me llame, cosa que hará pronto, yo le digo todo. Ahora, te subes al auto y vamos a comer algo. Ese bebé necesita alimentarse bien si quiere llegar a una familia tan loca como esta.

Paola arrugó la nariz y accedió, subiéndose al auto de mala gana.

― Me pregunto cómo les estará yendo a las niñas en la escuela ―comentó, acomodando el espejo del vehículo para asegurarse de que estuviera en buena posición― Phoebe estaba muy nerviosa con el asunto de mis nietos y, Piper temía poner un pie dentro de la escuela después de lo de Michelle.

― Hey, padre preocupado ―bromeó ella― ¿Por qué no pasamos a verlas, a ver si necesitan algo? Es hora de almorzar, no vas a interrumpir las clases.

Víctor le sonrió y condujo en dirección al colegio. A pesar de todo lo que extrañaba a Patty y lo mucho que seguía amándola a pesar de muerta, no podría haber sido mejor bendecido que con Paola. La mujer era sorprendente, realmente un regalo. Muchas otras habrían hecho lo imposible para que no volviera a reunirse con sus hijas, sobretodo si estaba esperando un hijo propio, pero ella era diferente. Tenía suerte de tenerla a su lado.

― Recuerda que ni Prue ni Paige saben de ti todavía. Prometo no tardar ―le dijo estacionándose en un bandejón cercano y despidiéndose con un beso para ella y con una caricia para su bebé antes de bajar del auto.

Caminó a paso acelerado, un poco molesto por tener que esconder parte de su familia a otra parte de la misma.  
Llegó hasta la puerta en donde nadie lo detuvo, recordando los viejos tiempos en los que él había estudiado ahí; no había sido más que un año, cuando tenía seis años de edad. En ese colegio había conocido a Patricia, y por cosas de la vida, había tenido que irse apenas finalizado el primer curso. Se habían reencontrado casi nueve años después por el trabajo de sus padres, y a pesar de no seguir estudiando en la misma escuela otra vez, se hicieron novios. Lo demás ya era historia, trágica, pero imborrable.

― Hey, ¡Paige! ―saludó apenas la vio pasar junto a Glenn y Camen.

La chica rodó los ojos. Todavía se sentía extraña en presencia de él, y la mitad de la veces le molestaba tenerlo cerca.

― Hola Víctor ―resopló, presionando los cuadernos que tenía contra su pecho― Phoebe debe estar en la guardería, Piper y Prue están el cafetería, eso queda para allá ―le explicó apuntando hasta la derecha.

Glenn sintió como sus dos manos perdían la circulación. Por un lado, Paige le estrujaba los dedos para pasar la ansiedad, y por el otro, Carmen lo torturaba porque Paige le estaba tomando la mano.

― ¿Cómo estás? ―le detuvo Víctor, antes de que lo pasara de largo.

Paige arqueó una ceja y relajó la presión sobre la mano de Glenn. ¿Le estaba hablando a ella? No era que el tipo le hiciera la ley del hielo, pero, le parecía extraño que le importara como estaba, si ella no era su hija.

― ¿Te adaptas? ―insistió― ¿Trajiste almuerzo?, ¿Necesitas algo?

Paige parpadeó, y soltó a Glenn, quien al fin pudo respirar en paz, al mismo tiempo que acariciar sus manos ahora que las sentía otra vez.

― Eh...yo, bien gracias. Sí, Piper hizo estofado y...no necesito nada, gracias. ¿Cómo está usted?

― No me trates de usted Paige ―le sonrió― somos, familia...de una manera un poco extraña pero...familia al fin y al cabo.

La chica no supo por qué, pero se sintió feliz al escuchar eso. Le agradaba pensar que él podía tener razón, y que no estaba tan sola como parecía. Antes de que su imaginación se echara a volar apoyada con la inocencia de la temprana adolescencia, una voz chillona la interrumpió.

― Si nos hace falta algo ―dijo Carmen― A Paige se le olvidó el pegamento para la clase de la tarde pero no le quiere decir a Prue para no molestarla y si no lo trae nos vamos a sacar mala nota y...

Paige miró a su compañera con odio por no saber mantener cerrada la boca y Glenn, como leyéndole la mente, se la tapó con ambas manos. La chica comenzó a retorcerse a ver si podía soltarse para seguir hablando, pero su novio hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no soltarla. Paige sentía sus mejillas ruborizar, y tosió despacio para recuperar la atención de Víctor, quien parecía algo sorprendido al ver a los dos chicos luchando por hablar o no hacerlo.

― Perfecto, ¡No hay problema! ―le aseguró, mirándola con cierta alegría― Dime qué necesitan exactamente y puedo venir a dejártelo a la hora de tu clase.

― No es necesario Víctor, en serio ―le rebatió Paige, algo avergonzada.

― Sí lo es. Vamos Paige, déjame hacer esto por ti.

― De acuerdo, pero que sea rápido, en verdad estoy ocupada ―oyeron decir a la voz de Prue.

Ésta descaceleró su paso hacia la puerta de la escuela, tapando el micrófono de su celular con la palma libre, deteniéndose frente al grupo.

― Espérame, nos vemos afuera ―finalizó, guardando el aparato en su bolsillo y mirando a Víctor― ¿A qué viniste? ―preguntó sin rodeos, pero sin agresividad.

Glenn le volvió a tapar la boca a Carmen, ahora que se había liberado, intentando evitar que dijera algo, mientras que los demás se hicieron los desentendidos respecto al tema del pegamento; comentarlo frente a Prudence sería un error, y un ataque directo a su orgullo.

― Vine a ver si estaban bien, eso es todo ―le saludó, intentando acercarse a besarla, pero ella se corrió.

― Piper está en el comedor, Phoebe en la guardería ―dijo siguiendo con su camino.

Le costaba aceptar la presencia de su padre en sus vidas. Hacía grandes esfuerzos para no echarlo a patadas, y otros grandes también para no caer en sus brazos. Tenía miedo. No quería decepcionarse de él...no de nuevo. No quería creerle sus promesas cuando ya las había roto una vez, no podría soportarlo.

Dejó de pensar en eso. Se había prometido no llorar de nuevo, así que empezó a ir más rápido para encontrarse con Hackett, quien la esperaba afuera. Aún no sabía qué hacer respecto a él y Andy, hasta ahora no había vuelto a hablar con su amigo otra vez, y solamente se había enterado (gracias Sam) de que no iría a clases hasta que le operaran la nariz y ésta se recuperara. De una forma u otra, su vida siempre estaba de cabeza.

Se alisó la falda de mezcilla que llevaba hasta las rodillas y se acomdó el escote de su blusa en sus últimos pasos hasta la puerta.

― Hola linda ―la saludó Hackett apenas la vio aparecer, entregándole unas rosas y una caja de chocolates.

― Hola ―sonrió emocionada, recordando el por qué estaba de novia con él. Le hacía sentir bien, feliz, contenta, amada. En la luna. Libre.

― ¿Cómo se han sentido esas costillas tuyas? ―preguntó tocándole el vientre, y besándola en los labios.

― Mejor, gracias ―respondió con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

― ¿Y tus hermanas?, ¿Padre, bebés? ―preguntó, sabiendo que picaba en la herida de Prudence, pero tenía que fingir que era el chico ideal.

La cara de Prue cambió a una mueca complicada, la cual Hackett notó de inmeadiato, o más bien, previó desde un principio.

― No quise molestarte ―mintió bajando la mirada, fingiendo estar arrepentido.

― No lo haces ―dijo soplando el flequillo de su cara, caminando hasta una banca de ahí cerca en donde dejó caer su peso y acomodó sus regalos― no hablemos de mi, ¿Cómo estás tú?

Él se sentó a su lado, casi desplomándose y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, suspirando pesadamente.

― ¿Pasa algo?

Por la cabeza de la adolescente pasaban miles de ideas como que quisiera terminar con ella. Eso sería lo ideal, lo mejor. Así no tendría que ser ella la rompe corazones ni pasar por la incómoda declaración de "No eres tú, soy yo; necesito tiempo; salgamos con otra gente". Pero por otro lado, sería una herida directa al amor propio escuchar algo así de sus labios.

― Nada... ―dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, pero no esperaría más que una insistencia para contar su "mentirita piadosa".

Tenía perfectamente claro que tenía a Prue en la palma de su mano después de su brillante actuación respecto a casi todo, pero al verla besándose con el imbécil de Trudeau (el cual, por cierto, ya se había llevado parte de su merecido por meterse con su mujer) y lo cortante que había estado durante el proceso de Piper, le habían hecho pensar en algo más antes de hacerla caer en su bolsillo con seguridad; aún no conseguía lo que estaba buscando en ella...y sería mucho más simple quitárselo a la fuerza, pero él era una persona que necesitaba cumplir con sus metas, y la suya le pedía convencerla hasta hacerla ceder, de otra forma, el juego dejaba de ser interesante y, para jugar de manera fácil, siempre estaba Phoebe.

Prue le quitó las manos del rostro, sonriéndole en un intento de trasmitirle paz.

― Sabes que puedes confiar en mí ―insistió ella con tono comprensivo, girando su rostro hacia sí con delicadeza.

― Es que...mi abuela...―comenzó a decir, quebrando su voz― ella me crió durante años Prue, como si fuera su propio hijo...a mí y a mi hermano y ahora...está enferma, le queda poco tiempo de vida...

Empezó a sollozar sobre sus brazos, con lágrimas de verdad incluso; de verdad que era un actor bueno. Sentía que el cuerpo de la joven se estremecía bajo el suyo al escuchar lo que acaba de decir, había dado justamente en su punto más débil.

― Oh...―fue lo único que pudo balbucear, sintiéndose indentificada por la historia, más de lo que quisiera.

― Es la persona que más amo en la vida Prue, sin ella...sin ti y sin ella, de mi no sería nada ―le prometió, riéndose por lo bajo al sentirla tan cerca de su cuerpo, pensando en que ojalá pasara poco tiempo para poder ser su dueño definitivamente.

Prue se mordió la lengua, maldiciéndose por loque estaba escuchando. ¿Cómo podía terminar con él en un momento así?, ¿Cómo una persona así de lastimada podría haber mandado a lastimar a Andy?, ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? Ambos chicos parecían estar necesitándola, y ella no tenía idea de a cual de los dos elegir. A los dos les debía mucho, en distintos niveles, y estaba jugando con fuego; faltaba muy poco para quemarse.

― No me dejes nunca mi amor...te necesito ―le susurró al oído.

Prue se petrifició al escuchar eso. Estaba decidido que el mundo quería ponerla en todas esas situaciones incómodas para reirse de su destino.

― Prometeme que no me vas a dejar, por favor.

Los ojos del alemán se clavaron en los de ella. Vidriosos, lamentables. Parecía un niño solo, asustado y perdido. No habían huellas del fino y caballeroso Hackett, tampoco del masculino y hormonal macho. Lo único que podía ver, era una persona que necesitaba que le devolvieran toda la ayuda que había prestado.

Ella titubeó un par de segundos antes de que sus labios se movieran solos y sus cuerdas vocales vibraran sin alcanzar a pensar en la comprometedora oración que iba a decir:

― No...no lo haré ―le prometió, sintiéndolo apretar más el abrazo― no lo haré...

― ¿No se ven lindos juntos? ―preguntó Carmen, mirándolos desde la puerta, tirando una indirecta para Glenn, aún molesta con él por haberla acallado.

La curiosidad había comenzado a carcomer a Paige cuando vio a Prue salir disparada hacia la puerta, y no pudo evitar espiarla junto a los demás.

― ¿Quién es él? ―preguntó Víctor, un poco ecéptico.

― Hackett ―le respondió Paige de manera amigable― es su...novio ―completó, algo confundida ahora con todo el asunto de Prue saliendo con él y también con Andy.

― ¿No es un poco mayor para ella?

Paige se rió por lo bajo y lo miró con expresión sincera.

― Es posible, pero no te metas en sus decisiones Víctor, menos si quieres ganártela ―le resomendó.

Lo vio fruncir el ceño. No estaba para nada convencido de que su "princesita" saliera con un tipo mayor. Se veía grande, a millas. Y no sabía si era por ser sopreprotector o algo, pero no confiaba en él.

― Nosotros nos vamos ―anunció Glenn, mirando su reloj― o nos quedamos sin almorzar.

― ¿Van a la cafetería? ―preguntó Víctor, siguiéndoles el paso.

― Sí, ¿Vienes?, así te encuentras con Piper.

― Claro.

El comedor estaba plagado de gente calentando su almuerzo, recibiendo pizzas desde afuera o haciendo la tediosa fila, a la que Carmen y Glenn se dirigieron directamente apenas entraron.

― Eh...bueno, Piper debe estar por aquí ―le dijo Paige, sin saber qué más decir en ese silencio incómodo.

― Gracias Paige, entonces, ¿A las cuatro es tu clase? ―preguntó, refiriéndose al asunto del pegamento y a otras cosas que se habían agregado a última hora.

― Sí... ―asintió ella.

Ambos se quedaron mirando sin saber qué más decir. Él con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, ella balanceándose hace atrás y adelante sobre la punta de sus pies.

― Es mejor que vayas...a la fila o te vas a quedar sin almuerzo ―le sugirió Víctor, carraspeando.

― Tienes razón ―secundó, dejando de moverse ― Eh...adiós.

Paige se dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente hasta el grupo de sus amigos. Se sentía extraña, pero también algo fría...le había faltado algo a esa despedida.

El padre de sus hermanas se volteó para mirar a todos los niños a ver si encontraba a Piper, cuando sintió que una pequeña cabecita de pelo negro aparecía frente a él de nuevo.

― Gracias ―se despidió otra vez, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla y emprendiendo una carrera hasta encontrarse con el resto de sus amigos.

El corazón de Paige latía a mil por hora, preguntándose si acaso había estado bien despedirse así.

― "¡Claro que está bien!" ―se dijo a sí misma― "Se llama educación, gratitud..." ―insistitió.

En el fondo de su corazón, había una disputa importante: sentía rechazo hacia Víctor por haberse ido y abandonado a su mamá y hermanas, pero por otro lado, admiración al atreverse a regresar y luchar por ellas. Se preguntaba si, en algún momento y quizás universo alterno, él podría, sólo talvés, ocupar el lugar que su padre jamás había logrado. No era que quisiera reemplazarlo, porque nadie, jamás en el mundo, podría reemplazar a su papá; pero era cierto que necesitaba a uno, a alguien, un adulto en quien confiar...una chica siempre podía soñar, ¿Cierto?

Víctor se tocó la cara, sorprendido ante la reacción de Paige, pero también complacido. Sentía que poco a poco lo iba aceptando, y tenía puestas sus esperanzas en que un día dejara de parecerle un extraño. A pesar de que Samuel le había "quitado" a su esposa, y esa era la razón por la que Paige existía, también había sido un padre modelo y cariñoso para sus hijas mientras rondó la casa. Le debía el favor, y aunque no lo hiciera, no tenía corazón para dejar a Paige a la deriba. Él no era ese tipo de personas.

Se puso a caminar entre el tumulto de gente, encontrándose con la mirada de su segunda hija en la mesa de al fondo. La vio sonreír, parecía entre aliviada y contenta. Estaba rodedada de gente, se veía incómoda, bastante.

― ¡Piper! ― le saludó estrechándola entre sus brazos y besándole la frente, escuchándola reír.

La mayoría de la gente se quedó mirándolo con curiosidad; sin duda, las Halliwell estaban en boca de todos esos días, más de lo normal. No había nadie en la escuela (y eso incluía la primera, en el edificio del a lado) que no supiera de los mellizos de Phoebe, del accidente de Michelle ni de la aparición de Víctor.

― Hola papá, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ―preguntó, evitando mirando a los demás tras ella.

― Vine a ver cómo estaban, ¿Todo bien? ― dijo aumentando el tono de voz, intentando intimidar a los demás en caso de que alguien se encontrara molestándola.

Causó, de inmediato, el efecto esperado y todos dejaron de mirar, o al menos directamente.

― ¿Ya te encontraste con Phoebe?

― No, iba a eso.

Ella miró hacia los demás, sintiendo que a pesar de todo, seguían atenta a su conversación. Estaba cansada de evadir preguntas capciosas acerca de todo lo que había pasado el mes pasado, y de escapar de los curiosos que querían saber si Michelle había o no muerto, cuando todos sabían que estaba en una cabaña en el sur junto a sus padres. Otros le preguntaban si es que era verdad que Phoebe tenía quintillizos, si es que no inventaban que eran siameses unidos por el cóxis. También habían preguntas respecto a su padre; eran demasiadas cosas incómodas a las que no quería responder, y demasiadas estupideces como para escuchar.

― Te acompaño ―resolvió rápidamente.

Piper tomó sus cosas y se puso la mochila en la espalda. Víctor tomó la lonchera de su hija y también la mochila, cargándola él, tomando la mano de la chica durante el camino.

La chica sonreía. La mayoría de los niños podría pensar que esa escena era vergonzosa, o decir "¿Qué van a pensar mis amigos?", pero para ella, esa pequeña escena era importante. Era feliz, muy feliz. Muchas veces había soñado hacer el camino al primer año de la mano de sus dos padres, verlos a ambos sentados en primera fila para sus concursos escolares, o simplemente para abrazarla en su graduación del octavo grado; a pesar de que su abuela había sido la mejor padre y madre del mundo, y de que su mamá seguía faltando en el cuadro y lo haría siempre, al menos ahora tenía a su papá presente. La vida suele cerrar puertas, muchas veces y sin explicarnos sus razones, pero las ventanas abiertas también son puntos en los cuales reparar.

― Aquí es ―dijeron al unísono, después de cruzar bancas, el pasto y un par de árboles antes de llegar a la guardería.

Entraron sin meter ruido. A esa hora, por lo general, los niños pequeños tomaban su siesta después de comer. Piper le indicó a su padre el camino al salón en donde estaban sus sobrinos. Víctor miraba a todas partes, notando que el lugar estaba totalmente reestructurado y no quedaban huellas de lo que había sido antes, en los tiempos en que sus hijas acudían a ahí.

― Hola ―susurró Piper al abrir la puerta y verla recostada sobre unas sillas usando una mochila de almohada.

Se sorprendió ciertamente al ver a Katrina ayudándola, sentada en el suelo junto a ella.

― Hola ―susurraron las dos.

― ¿Cómo va todo? ―preguntó Víctor, besando la frente de su hija más pequeña y saludando a Katrina con una mirada amistosa.

― O encuentro otra manera, o mi espalda será un bello recuerdo de infancia ―gruñó algo atontada todavía por la falta de sueño, estrés y tiempo gastado en evitar miradas chismosas en su salón.

― Hijita, ¿Es necesario hacer todo eso? ―le preguntó con seriedad― ¿Por qué no les das biberones, y ya?

― No me gustan ―respondió tajante― además, no es culpa de ellos que yo no tenga tiempo; no voy a sacrificar nada que no sea necesario.

Phoebe apretó las mandíbulas, algo estresada. Hablaba en serio. Se había tenido que aguantar burlas, comentarios, preguntas, quejas, acotaciones y demases apenas había puesto un pie en su salón. Taylor, como novedad, no había dicho una sola palabra, pero otras personas habían comenzado a cuchichear. Sabía que hablaban de ella, y nadie hacía el menor esfuerzo por disimular. La mayoría obserbaba directamente a su vientre, que seguía hinchado, pero notoriamente más pequeño; incluso el maestro se sorprendió de verla aparecer: sabía que nadie se esperaba a que terminara sus estudios después del parto, y no sabía si eso la ofendía o la hacía sentir más segura de sus propias capacidades.

― Voy a ver qué puedo comprarte para mejorar esto ―le dijo Víctor.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―le preguntó Piper a Katrina, pero no de la misma acusadora forma en la que lo había hecho Prue en el hospital.

― Ayudar...―murmuró, algo tímida.

― Oh...eh...¿Te molesta si hablamos afuera? ―preguntó.

― No... ―respondió titubeando.

― Nos vemos más tarde, te quiero ―se despidió Piper, besando a su padre y hermana― y también a ustedes ―añadió con voz de niña pequeña, refiriéndose a sus sobrinos.

Víctor se sentó en el suelo para reemplazar la ayuda de Katrina, y Piper le tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, caminando junto a ella hasta afuera del cuarto.

― Kat, escucha ―comenzó a decir, con la mente revuelta― Yo sé que Phoebe y tú han sido amigas hace mucho tiempo pero...nada bueno ha salido en estos últimos tres años y no es que yo diga que es tu culpa o algo así. Cada uno tiene responsabilidad de sus actos.

― Pero no quieres que me junte con ella ―se adelantó, mirando a sus pies.

― No ―corrigió, llamando su atención― No quiero que te juntes con Phoebe si piensas que todo va a ser como antes. Ella tiene responsabilidades nuevas Katrina, y mucho más importantes que correr de la policía un miércoles a las tres de la mañana.

Piper la miró con cara de acusación, y la sintió tragar saliba antes de mascullar:

― Entiendo...

― Si eres capaz de entender eso y de ayudarla en todo esto...―continuó― yo no tengo ningún problema con que sean amigas de nuevo.

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron tan veloces como un rayo apenas escuchó eso, ¿Estaba hablando en serio?, ¿Tenía otra oportunidad?

― Yo puedo perdonarte muchas veces Katrina, pero no olvidaré nunca todo lo que ha pasado, menos que la dejaste sola y llegó con la policía estando embarazada y tú sabiéndolo ―le recalcó, pronunciando lenta y pausadamente cada palabra.

― Lo siento...―atinó a decir.

La vergüenza y ella eran una sola cosa. Piper tenía razón: había sido una basura, una persona miserable. Phoebe la había necesitado, y a ella no le había bastado abandonarla a su suerte una vez hace nueve meses, sino que también en esa oportunidad. Le debía mucho, y tenía que pagar esa culpa. Debía reivindicarse, ayudarla a lidiar con todos los cambios de los cuales ella era una gran responsable.

― Demuéstralo ―le retó Piper― Ella te necesita, necesita una amiga Kat. Dásela. Está muy sola y los rumores y el estigma en esta escuela son fuertes...creo que no es necesario que te lo explice; pero hazlo solamente si eres capaz de aceptar estos cambios, no quiero que salga más lastimada de lo que ya está.

― Lo prometo ―asintió, volteándose para volver al salón al notar que Piper había terminado de hablar.

― Por favor ―dijo ella, llamando su atención una vez más. Mirándola detenidamente a los ojos― piensa en eso antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

Piper sintió que estaba hablando casi por ella misma. Se sentía sola, muy sola ahora que Leo no estaba. Ni siquiera Michelle estaba presente para hacerle la vida de cuadritos y la gente llenándola de preguntas malintencionadas la tenían agotada y, si ella estaba pasándola mal, no podía imaginar cómo serían los días que venían para su hermana menor.

Katrina asintió otra vez y volvió a la sala, casi temblando. Lo que Piper le había propuesto era una cantidad de responsabilidad enorme; pero tenía que cumplir con su palabra. Tenía que recuperarse de su adicción a las drogas, alejarse de la pandilla de John, volver a la vieja amistad de niñas bien que había mantenido con Phoebe cuando más niñas...no había otra opción.

― ¿Qué te dijo? ―preguntó la chica recostada sobra las sillas apenas la vio entrar.

― Nada que no supiera ―sonrió.

Las dos se miraron como examinándose. No habían tenido tiempo de hablar en todo el día. Se habían encargado de tratar de poner atención en clases, de preguntar más que nunca en los últimos tres años sobre todo lo que no habían logrado comprender, sorprendiendo a los maestros de esa mañana. Durante los recreos, la actividad había sido correr hasta la guardería y hacer todo lo que Phoebe tenía que hacer en un tiempo récord de quince minutos antes de volver a clases. Ahora deberían estar almorzando, y lo harían después de que la nueva madre terminara de alimentar, y entre eso, posiblemente encontrarían la instancia para conversar. Pero no iban a hacerlo; después de todo lo que había ocurrido, no había nada de qué hablar: solamente las acciones podrían demostra hacia donde iba su amistad y sus verdaderas intenciones.

― Creo que es mejor que las deje solas ―dijo Víctor, notando que las dos niñas estaban ensimismadas― voy a ver qué encuentro para simplificarte la vida Phoebe. Te amo, y también a ustedes dos.

― Adiós papi ―se despidió en tono infantil, despertando de su letargo y sonriendo ampliamente al recibir un beso en la frente.

― Un gusto en conocerte Katrina.

― Un gusto, señor Bennett.

Víctor salió, suspirando. A pesar del tiempo pasado, aún no se acostumbraba a ver a Phoebe en esas condiciones; le parecía lamentable, demasiado. Incluso algo humillante para su pobre criatura. Había una pregunta que seguía dándole vueltas por la cabeza, y era una importante, ¿En dónde demonios se encontraba el papá de sus nietos? Quizás él no era el más indicado para hablar de paternidad y responsabilidad, y conociendo a los hombres, no le parecía extraño que apenas éste se hubiera enterado de lo de Phoebe se hubiese querido ir...pero si el chico era alguien de la escuela, debía tener padres, y éstos el suficiente sentido común como para obligarlo a cumplir con su nuevo rol. El único detalle, es que no se sentía lo suficientemente merecedor de la confianza de su hija como para ir y exigirle que le dijera el nombre del chico.

― ¿Y?, ¿Todo bien? ―preguntó Paola, dejando de jugar con el crucigrama en sus manos.

Víctor casi pega un salto al escucharla hablar; se había ido distraído en sus divagaciones mentales a tal punto en que no se había dado cuenta que había llegado al auto. Cuando iba a responder a la pregunta, otro sonido llamó su atención. Paola lo miró con cara de "ahora o nunca" y él pateó el piso, bastante enojado antes de contestar.

― Hola mamá ―saludó, sentándose en el auto y resistiendo las ganas de dar un portazo descarga tensiones.

_― ¿Cuándo piensas volver?_

― No...eh, voy a tardar un poco ―confesó, prendiendo el motor del vehículo para alejarse de ahí; las cosas iban a ponerse un poco difíciles y no quería que la gente de la escuela llegara a escuchar algo, por lo que había escuchado de las chicas en las vacaciones, las noticias volaban más rápido que la luz en ese lugar, sobretodo si eran falsas.

_― ¿Por qué?_

― ¿Cómo está el clima? ―dijo intentando retrasar la conversación, y dándose cuenta de que tendría que estacionarse en ese momento, el sonido de un gruñido de su madre indicaba que no había tiempo para rodeos.

_― Mamá...voy a...voy a..._

― ¿Vas a qué?

Paola le tomó la mano con fuerza y lo miró a los ojos.

― Dile ―le susurró.

Él tomó aire profundamente, escuchando los "Víctor, ¡Víctor" de su histérica madre al otro lado de la línea. Pensó en sus hijas, en los rostros de cada una de ellas. Pensó en sus nietos. En Patty, en Penny, en Paola y en su nuevo bebé, y lo dijo:

― Voy a quedarme aquí.

_― ¿Qué?_

― Voy a quedarme aquí ―insistió, agarrando fuerza. Ya lo había dicho y no había marcha atrás, por segunda vez en su vida, tendría que enfrentarse a su madre― Me voy a quedar en San Francisco. Paola, mi hijo y yo vamos a hacerlo.

_― ¿Por qué?_

― Encontré a mis hijas. Y no voy a perderlas otra vez.

_― ¡Qué te has creído!_

― ¡Ya las perdí!, ¡Perdí a Patty!, He dado mi vida por ti mamá, pero ya es suficiente. Yo te amo, más que nada, pero si no puedes entender que mis hijas me necesitan, no me amas como deberías...yo, lo siento.

_― Si te quedas me pierdes._

― Ya pasamos por esto una vez, no me hagas esto de nuevo, por favor.

_― Y me elegiste a mí, como corresponde._

― No voy a dejar a mis hijas otra vez. Menos ahora ―dijo con seguridad― Si cambias de opinión, puedes venir a vivir con nosotros mamá y conocerlas ―continuó, emocionándose con la idea y empezando a desvariar― Son unas muchachas increíbles, son maravillas. Prue es presidenta y animador, Piper tiene las mejores notas y Pho...

Cerró los ojos y se permitió llorar afirmado del volante, recibiendo las caricias de su esposa. El teléfono indicaba que, la persona al otro lado, había cortado.

* * *

**Bueno, creo que ahora saben por qué Víctor le tiene tanto miedo a su mamá jajaja. Esa mujer, mala persona...y Hackett, sigue con sus jugarretas de siempre, ¿Prue es muy tonta o él muy cínico? Katrina parece realmente arrepentida, pero me pregunto si será tan fácil llegar y cambiar...mmm...**

_Respuesta(s) de review(s):_

**_Viry:_** ¿Cuántas veces más vas a cambiarte el nickname, ah? ¡Trastorno de personalidad múltiple aquí! Y sí, lamentablemente Dyego ya se enteró jajaja, pero no te preocupes, no te hará daño xD. Gracias por la paciencia, de verdad te mareé mil doscienteas veces con el estúpido capitulo pasado...al menos este no te aburrirá tanto al ser nuevo jejeje. Le faltan detalles and I know, but I'm excited about the next chapt...you know, "the scene" is coming.

**Dyego Halliwell**: ¿Tu queja es que el cap fue corto? Wow, Eso (como dices tu) alimentó mi ego con rosquillas cubiertas de chocolate y mermelada! Jajaja, gracias por el ánimo =) tkm!

**bellaHerms22:** Esperando tu rr hahaha, lo prometido es deuda (6).


	39. Odio

**Este capítulo fue increíblemente difícil de hacer, todavía me duele la cabeza. Quería poner algo más interesante sobre Andy y todo eso pero...la verdad, nunca se me ocurrió, pero ya aparecerá algo (Espero) en los caps que vienen. Les advierto que no encontrarán nada muy gráfico abajo, así que pueden leer tranquilos...**

* * *

**Capítulo 33: Odio.**

― Al fin viernes ―celebró Paige con alegria, tirando su mochila al suelo y pateándola hacia un lado del pasillo para evitar que quien pasara por ahí se tropezara.

― Al fin viernes ―resopló Piper, cargando una sillita que dejó sobre una mesa junto al sofá y pasando por su lado con intenciones de macar el número para pedir pizza; nadie tenía ganas de cocinar.

― Al fin viernes ―dijo también Phoebe, repasando mentalmente qué tenía que hacer, cargando a su pequeño en un brazo y su mochila en el otro.

― Al fin vi... ―intentó decir Prue, llevando a su sobrina entre sus brazos, haciendo malabares para no dejar caer una cartulina gigante.

― ¿Tú también?, ¿Qué no hay nada más original que decir? ―bromeó Sam, huyendo de la mirada asesina de su mejor amiga y dejando la otra silla junto a la primera.

― ¿Pepperoni? ―preguntó Piper desde el teléfono, recibiendo consentimiento general y continuando con el pedido.

Prue dejó caer su cartulina en un lugar ligeramente seguro y se aproximó hasta la mesita que había junto al sofá, agachándose para recostar ahí a la pequeña entre sus brazos.

― Voy para arriba ―corrigió Phoebe desde la escalera, queriéndole decir que subiera a la niña hasta su cuarto.

Prue pensó en quejarse y decirle que llevar a las pobres criaturas de la casa a la escuela y de la escuela a la casa no era sano y que deberían estar en otros lugares y salir a pasear de vez en cuando, pero esa conversación ya la habían tenido y Phoebe no quería ceder en su postura de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo posible junto a ellos, y desde que había estado en reposo varios días y estudiando encerrada entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación, no había tenido el tiempo para salir a dar una vuelta o simplemente respirar.

― ¿Planes para el fin de semana? ―preguntó Sam, queriendo relajar el ambiente de los fuertes pasos que daba Prudence escalera arriba y los más fuertes que daba Phoebe como para competir contra ella.

― Iba a salir con papá pero tuvimos que cancelar. Se muda a San Francisco y está ocupado desempacando y todo eso ―le explicó Piper, sonriendo sin querer.

― ¿Se queda? ―repitió Sam, feliz también por ella― ¡Genial!, espero que la señorita de allá arriba y él puedan darse una oportunidad...―murmuró.

Paige y Piper hicieron un gesto de cansancio asumido y Sam se rió.

― Carmen le pidió el fin de semana entero a Glenn ―refunfuñó Paige― y el resto del tiempo libre lo va a gastar estudiando para inglés, así que, nada.

― Y en vista de que todas tenemos agendas vacías y la clara necesidad de una vida social más amplia ―comenzó a decir Sam.

― ¿Tú con una vida social más amplia?, ¡A los únicos que te falta por conocer es a los extraterrestres! ―ironizó Prue, bajando la escalera entre trotes.

― Graciosa ―murmuró― como decía, ¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a Andy? Debe estar aburrido como nunca y hay tareas que pasarle a dejar.

― La pizza llega en media hora ―anunció Piper, celebrando mentalmente por la idea de haber pedido eso para almorzar.

Sería increíblemente sencillo esconder o botar un pedazo, en su defecto, que alguien más se lo comiera sin notar que ella no había ingerido bocado decente desde el domingo antes de clases, el cual por cierto, había vomitado y, esa semana, se había mantenido a agua y una que otra fresa.

― ¿No lo fuiste a ver ayer? ―preguntó Prue, totalmente ajena a los pensamientos de su hermana pequeña, intentando evadir la visita a casa de Andy.

― ¿Y qué? ―contestó Sam― No seas cobarde Prue, estoy segura de que quiere verte.

― Yo no lo estaría tanto ―susurró, mirándola con expresión de "cállate", hermanas presentes.

― ¿Me perdí de algo? ―inquirió Piper, con cierta curiosidad, casi la misma de Paige.

― Detalles ―mintió Sam.

Piper y Paige se miraron sabiendo que había gato encerrado, y decidiendo no preguntar hasta uno o dos días más. Prue sintió que se había salvado de tener que dar explicaciones por lo menos unas cuantas horas extras y recogió su cartulina.

― Terminemos con esto ―le pidió a Sam― no quiero llenarme de tareas si podemos avanzar algo.

― ¿Vas a hacer tareas ahora? ―le preguntó Paige como si estuviese decepcionada de ella.

― Solamente hay que pintar las letras del título y pegar dos fotos, no es gran cosa ―le respondió Prue.

La pelirroja la miró con cara de dolor y entre quejas se sentó en el suelo, sacando algunos marcadores y lápices de su mochila para seguir decorando el cartel de la segunda guerra mundial.

― Te ayudo ―se ofreció Piper, sentándose junto a su hermana mayor y tomando una tijera para cortar las imágenes.

Se quedó mirando por un segundo el filo, imaginándoselo a través de su muñeca, cortando su piel. En su mente se sentía bien. Reflexionó en que, si es que los suaves rasguños eran aliviadores y tranquilizantes, los cortes más profundos podrían ser más terapeuticos.

― Yo también ―dijo Paige, encogiéndose de hombros y despertando a Piper de su trance ― si no puedes contra los nerds, úneteles.

― Oye, las letras no son verdes ―le dijo Prue, pasándole el marcador celeste en su lugar.

― A mi me gusta el verde Prue, y verde se queda ―rebatió Paige, ignorándola completamente y pintando a su gusto.

Las hermanas empezaron a discutir por el asunto de los colores mientras que Piper y Sam siguieron en lo suyo sin ponerles atención.

Media hora más tarde, el trabajo estaba terminado y también la pizza en la puerta.

― Hay que llamar a Phoebe ―dijo Paige.

― A mí no me miren, ya entendí el mensaje de la vez pasada ―les recordó Sam, tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

― Bien hecho ―le felicitó Prue― ya están manejando, pero anoche durmieron mal.

― Pobrecitos, tan pequeños y con cólicos ―lamentó Piper― voy a llevarle un poco a Phoebe, debe estar cansada.

― Dile que después de comer vamos donde Andy ―le avisó Sam y Prue casi se desmaya.

Piper subió la escalera entre bostezos, preguntándose qué había pasado entre Prue y Andy para que ésta no quisiera ir a verlo. En las vacaciones habían estado más cercanos que en todo el año como para no querer mirarse ahora.

Giró el pomo de la puerta, y la abrió lento, ya que tocar metería ruido. Phoebe estaba sentada en el medio de su cama, de piernas cruzadas y con un cuaderno sobre ellas. Al rededor, habían tres o cuatro cuadernos más, dos libros, un diccionario, el computador y su estuche; a sus costados, estaban los mellizos, uno a cada lado.

― Te traje esto ―le dijo, dejándole la bandeja sobre sus piernas.

Phoebe evitó mirarla con odio, encontrando una falta de respeto su actuar cuando claramente estaba leyendo, pero sabía que era con la mejor voluntad.

― Gracias ― Dijo con una sonrisita cínica, tomando la bandeja por sus mangos y dejándola en el suelo, casi debajo de la cama.

― Phoebe... ―comenzó a decir Piper, cruzándose de brazos, preparando el sermón.

― Piper, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y...

― ¿No que ya habías dado todas las pruebas atrasadas? ― Le preguntó, alzando una ceja e interrumpiendo sus excusas.

― Sí, si lo hice ― Le respondió, molesta por ser cuestionada.

― Entonces, hay tiempo para comer ―sostuvo, recogiendo la bandeja del piso y poniéndola de nuevo sobre su regazo.

Se sentía hipócrita y descarada, pero no iba a permitir que alguien más pasara por el mismo infierno por el que ella estaba pasando, y aunque sabía que no había nada más humillante en el universo como el hecho de que alguien te obligara a comer cuando realmente no querías hacerlo, y era algo que, ella especialmente odiaba que le hicieran, debía velar por la salud de Phoebe.

― Tienes que alimentarte, no te estoy preguntando.

― ¿Desde cuándo la pizza es nutritiva? ―gruñó cruzada de brazos, sin soltar su lápiz.

Observaba la comida con gran apetito. Se veía deliciosa, y mucho, pero no tenía interés en engordar más; ya tenía kilos que perder, además de cosas por hacer. La hora de almuerzo era inútil y prescindible para alguien como ella.

― Yo paso, comeré más tarde; no es que vaya a morir de hambre ―bufó, apretándose el abdomen indicándole lo ya entendido.

― Deja de decir idioteces ―le riñó Piper, preocupada por su actitud, tan parecida a la suya― tienes que comer: todos los días, tres veces al día como mínimo y, sin excepciones.

― Ya te dije que no quiero.

Piper tomó aire para evitar gritarle y apretó los puños. Pobre Leo, al fin entendía qué era estar en su lugar, y apestaba. No lo culpaba por odiarla si es que lo hacía, y se convencía más de que había hecho lo correcto al dejarlo partir.

― Phoebe no te estoy preguntando ―logró articular, intentando reprimir las lágrimas ante el recuerdo de sus días felices junto a él.

― Y yo no te estoy dando opciones, ¿Quieres irte de mi habitación de una vez?

― No me hables en ese tono, soy tu hermana mayor y me tienes que respetar.

― ¡Hola Prue!, Lo siento, te confundí con Piper.

― No empieces.

― Entonces déjame tranquila.

― No hasta que te comas la estúpida pizza y duermas un poco, ¡Estás insoportable!

― ¡Mira quien habla!, para ti y Prue es fácil hablar, son flacas como un palo ―se quejó semigritando, controlándose apenas recordó que tenía a los niños durmiendo al lado― ¿No te quieres poner en mi lugar dos minutos?, ¿Por favor?

― No me interesa ponerme en el lugar de un pensamiento sin sentido Phoebe Marie Halliwell ―le reprendió, hartándose, tanto por su hipocresía como por la terquedad de su hermana― te comes eso porque yo te lo digo y no espero un no por respuesta, ¿Te quedó claro?, ¿Cómo quieres cuidar bien de tus hijos sin no sabes cuidarte a ti misma?

Esa pregunta caló hondo en el corazón de Phoebe. Fue casi como una cachetada en la cara, o un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza en la mitad de un día de invierno.

― ¡No te atrevas...! ―comenzó a gritar, reparando otra vez, en la siesta que tomaban ellos― ...a opinar de cómo estoy haciendo mi trabajo de madre ―continuó en voz baja― no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que estoy dando por ellos y del sacrifio que hago todos los putos días para que estén bien ―finalizó casi en un susurro.

Encontraba increíble el egoísmo de parte de Piper. ¿Tanto le afectaba no dejarla comer? Bueno, si se veía desde ese punto parecía estúpida la pregunta pero...podría reemplazarlo con otra cosa, una hoja de lechuga o talvés dos...¿Por qué tenían que seguir tratándola como una bebé? Ya tenía edad suficiente como para decidir qué era bueno o no para ella, ¿Acaso iban a regañarla hasta el final de los días?, ¿Con qué autoridad iba a criar y educar a dos hijos, si a ella la seguían tratando como una niña pequeña delante de ellos? De esa forma, jamás le iban a tener respeto o verla como un adulto. Si las cosas seguían de esa manera, en un futuro cercano terminaría siendo la hermana de sus mellizos, y no su madre.

― Lo único que veo es a la misma malcriada de siempre, ¡Tu fuiste la que decidió quedarse embarazada, no yo! No voy a permitir que me hables en ese tono cuando solamente quiero ayudarte Phoebe Halliwell.

Piper cerró la boca y tragó saliva, apretando los párpados. Se había excedido, pero era verdad. Tenía que dejar de actuar como la víctima cuando nadie la había obligado a nada y estaba metida en ese problema por su propia inconsciencia.

Podía ver en las facciones de su hermana que le había dolido lo que acaba de escuchar, y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por ello. Carraspeó y bajo el tono de voz, antes de seguir hablando; la idea era apoyarla, no crucificarla más.

― Estoy intentando ayudarte Pheebs, no decirte qué hacer o cómo hacerlo, pero si sigues así vas a colapsar más de lo que ya estás ahora, ¡Apenas te puedes la cabeza!, te estás quedando dormida, y si vas a empezar a comer mal...

Phoebe no le estaba poniendo atención, no más. Había resentido la estocada directo en el corazón y su boca se había secado en el instante. ¿Había dicho eso en serio?, claro que sí. Se le había salido directo del alma y sin poder evitarlo. Eso era lo que pensaba ella, lo mismo que pasaba por la cabeza de Prue, de Paige, de Andy, de su papá...y tenían razón. Todos ellos, todos tenían razón. Pero a pesar de saber de que era cierto, que era su culpa, su responsabilidad y su problema, no podía seguir escuchando otra palabra de la boca de nadie. Necesitaba estar sola, cinco minutos, con urgencia.

― ¡Ya cállate! ―vociferó, tapándose los oídos con las palmas de las manos― me voy a comer la estúpida pizza si con eso dejas de molestar.

Piper dejó de mirar la cara agitada de su hermana menor y cambió su objetivo enfocándose en sus pies.

― Bien ―murmuró. Carraspeó e intentó animarse― Vamos a ir a visitar a Andy dentro de quince minutos pero, supongo que no vas a ir...

Phoebe no le dijo nada y miró hacia otro lugar intentando controlarse y relajar la tensión en su mandíbula. No tenía idea de adónde había salido tanto griterío y cómo se había armado una pelea tan estúpida por un trozo de pizza.

Piper se dio la vuelta y juntó la puerta antes de comenzar a bajar. Se sentía totalmente fracasada. Trató de evitar pensar en la época pre embarazo en donde esos eran los diálogos que todo el mundo sostenía con Phoebe: peleas, gritos, recriminaciones. Todo siempre terminando mal. Ella escapando de casa, Paige llorando cuando se daba cuenta, Prue histérica y la abuela cansada. Piper en el medio.

Suspiró y se restregó la cara, preguntándose si Katrina tenía que ver en el asunto, negó rápidamente: lo más cobarde era culpar al amigo, al de al lado. Katrina había sido un apoyo esos días y lo tenía claro, el problema con Phoebe tenía que ser el estrés, o eso era lo que quería creer.

Sin darse cuenta, ya había aparecido en la sala, recibiendo todas las miradas incómodas.

― No viene, está descansando ―mintió tomando su llavero desde la mesita, sin mirar a nadie.

― Escuchamos los gritos ―farfulló Paige, jugando con sus manos, algo nerviosa.

Lo único que logró pronunciar Piper, fue un "Oh...", antes de imitar a Paige y ponerse a jugar con las llaves. Se sentía avergonzada.

― No te estreses. Sé lo difícil que es, sobretodo estos días ―le reconfrotó Prue, intentando pretender que no pasaba nada.

― No siempre puedes controlarte...a veces, la boca va más rápido que la cabeza ―prorrogó Sam, no muy asidua a interferir en peleas familiares, pero conociendo a Piper lo suficientemente bien como para saber que era demasiado sencible ante los encuentros verbales, y claramente se sentía culpable.

―...no dijiste nada que, no tuviera que escuchar...―masculló Paige, sintiéndose algo mal por hablar así de ella, pero era lo que pensaba.

― Me preocupa, eso es todo ―les explicó Piper, viéndolas continuar comiendo, pero a ritmo más pausado― Primero con que no duerme, luego no sale, y ahora no quiere comer...

― Ya se le va a pasar, Phoebe es una cerda, necesita comer cada veinte minutos ―bromeó Paige, tratando de animar el ambiente.

― "Eso espero" ―pensó Piper, y sabía que las demás también.

Phoebe estaba en su cuarto, mascando lo último que quedaba de su comida con fiereza. No podía creer que hubiese tratado a Piper de esa manera, solamente porque se preocupaba de ella.

Sintió la puerta de la casa cerrarse después de unos apenas audibles "adiós". A los pocos segundos, el motor del auto y su posterior desaparición la hicieron ver que estaba sola.

― Hora de almorzar ―suspiró al escuchar su reloj sonar.

Se puso de pie, se cambió la ropa de escuela por su camisón, mucho más fácil y cómodo de movilizar, y se sentó a comenzar con su trabajo.

Sentía que las hormonas locas y el golpe de estrés estaban tomando total posesión de ella. Odiaba sentirse así de vulnerable, odiaba su sitema hormonal. Gracias a ellas se había pasado casi todo el embarazo llorando y dejándose amedrentar por la gente de la escuela, cuando en otra posición, hubiese ido directamente a golpear unas cuantas caras, romper uñas y arrancar mechones. Y ahora, cuando debía ser dulce y comprensiva, atacaba al primer comentario amable que recibía de las personas que más amaba.

Estaba cansada. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, pero tenía mucha materia que adelantar si quería alcanzar a hacerlo todo sin perderse de nada; lo cual parecía casi una misión imposible. Le dolían las piernas de tanto correr el trayecto entre la guardería y la escuela, y a pesar de que había contando con la incodicional ayuda de Katrina, Sam, Glenn y sus hermanas durante esos largos y agotadores cinco días, el cuerpo no aguantaba tanto esfuerzo. Se vio en la tentación de darle una patada a todo lo que había en la cama y dormir hasta el próximo año, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Quedaba poco tiempo para terminar el semestre, debía resistir un poco más.

― Ustedes lo valen...―suspiró.

Se preguntó hace cuanto tiempo no se daba un minuto para jugar con ellos, para disfrutarlos en serio. Hacía mucho. No pasaba de cambiar pañales, vestirlos, alimentarlos, hacerlos dormir y tratar de preocuparse de sus cosas al mismo tiempo. Eran las demás las que jugaban y estimulaban en las pocas horas que pasaban despiertos, tiempo en que ella estaba ocupada en otra cosa.

― Lo siento...―agregó, lamentándose porque estuvieran durmiendo.

Le causaba ternura y gracia verlos durmiendo y mamando al mismo tiempo, era divertido. Le gustaba sentirse necesaria para ellos.

― Veamos, valencia I: Litio, sodio, potasio, rubidio, cesio, francio y plata ―leyó en voz alta, haciendo esfuerzos por recordar los elementos químicos de la lista que les había entregado el profesor y debía memorizar. Cada minuto contaba, incluso ese tan especial e íntimo.

En casa de Andy, su madre estaba realmente contenta al ver a cinco conocidas caritas en la puerta de su casa.

― ¡Hola niñas!, pasen, adelante ―les dijo, haciéndolas pasar― Ya las estaba empezando a extrañar, se me hacía raro que no vinieran a ver a Andy.

― Lo siento, muchas tareas, y pruebas...―se disculpó Piper.

― Y bebés llorando, con bebés llorando, y más bebés llorando ―añadió Paige con cara de terror.

― No era reproche ―se sonrió Jane― ¿Ya están mejor?

― Sí ―asintió Prue, sin convencerse― O lo estamos mejorando mejor. La hora de los gritos es de acá a una hora más, o durante la noche.

― Lamento escuchar eso ―dijo con sinceridad― Apenas Andy se recupere bien, prometo pasar por la casa.

― No es necesario, de verdad ―insistió Prue― ya todo está en ligero orden.

― Además, Víctor se queda en la ciudad ―celebró Sam, hablando por primera vez desde que llegaron.

Prue no supo qué cara poner, entre feliz y confundida al recordar ese hecho. Los demás sonrieron.

― Andy está arriba, pasen, les llevaré algo de comer ―les dijo Jane, encaminándolas hasta la escalera.

Prue avanzó hecha un manojo de nervios, no muy segura de cómo iba a reaccionar cuando la viera. ¿Le gritaría?, ¿La echaría de su habitación?...¿Cómo le explicaba a sus hermanas que su corazón estaba fuera de control?

― ¡Hola! ―chilló Paige apenas entró, viéndolo jugar a los videojuegos sentado en su cama.

― Hola ―sonrió.

Ya no se veía tan deforme e hinchado como antes, apenas quedaban marcas violetas al rededor de...todo su cuerpo, cade vez menos nítidas.

― Hola Prue ―agregó, diciéndole con su mirada que la quería demasiado como para incomodarla frente a las demás, sabiendo que si se comportaba como realmente se sentía con ella, levantaría sospechas que conllevarían explicaciones que ella no querría o sabría dar.

― Hola Andy ―susurró, sonriéndole en agradecimiento, y sabiendo, que quedaba mucho que conversar, pero no ese día, ni en ese lugar.

En la casa, Phoebe ya había hecho dormir a los mellizos otra vez, agradecida de que no se hubieran puesto a llorar apenas terminaron de comer, pero no cantaba victoria tan pronto; podían comenzar en cualquier momento, y por eso, debía aprovechar el tiempo para memorizar.

― Estroncio, bario, radio, cinc, cadmio y...―se preguntó con los ojos cerrados, intentando recordar― ¡Eran ocho!, vamos...piensa, piensa...

Llevaba casi una hora repitiendo y repitiendo, y todavía se le olvidaban los mismos tres elementos de siempre.

― Veamos ―refunfuñó, frustrada y mirando su cuaderno― Berilio, magencio, calcio. Berilio, magnecio calcio, berilio magnesio...

Para su buena suerte, el timbre de la puerta le indicó que tenía un pequeño receso para atender, tomar un poco de agua y seguir en su pelea para no olvidarse de mencionar los primeros elementos del grupo II.

― Quédense aquí, no se muevan, ¿Quedó claro? ― Preguntó al par de ovillos que tenía como hijos, quienes dormían relajadamente uno al lado del otro en una de las cunas; cuando estaban juntos estaban más tranquilos y lloraban menos, además, le daba pena separarlos.

Phoebe sonrió, y bajó la escalera tarareando hasta abrir la puerta. Se encontraba un poco más relajada ahora que había avanzando para su clase de química y la tarde había sido pacífica, sin nadie entrando y saliendo de su cuarto para decirle qué hacer.

Se acomodó el cabello, solo por costumbre y abrió la puerta, lista para decirle al vendedor de lo que fuera que no quería nada, pero palideciendo al instante al ver a Hackett parado frente a ella.

Abrió los ojos y por instinto intentó cerrar la puerta, pero él puso un pie para interrumpir su acción.

― Hey, nena ―saludó el hombre mientras apoyaba su peso contra la puerta y lograba abrirla pese a que ella intentara lo contrario ―¿No vas a dejarme pasar? eso es de mala educación ―espetó, logrando entrar completamente ésta vez.

Fiscalizó el hogar en un segundo, sus ojos verdes recorrieron de un lado a otro en busca de Prudence. Su cerebro le comprobó la teoría: Prue no estaba en casa. De lo contrario ella misma hubiera abierto la puerta, todo por no molestar a su hermanita...  
Se giró a mirar a Phoebe y siendo más alto, lo hizo desde su pocisión. Primero a los ojos y finalmente le recorrió el cuerpo, prácticamente devorándola con la mirada, había olvidado como lucía así: sin estar embarazada.

― Le diré a Prue que... que estás afuera, espérala afuera ― Le pidió Phoebe, nerviosa, pretendiendo que creyera en su mentira.

Phoebe tamborileó los dedos nerviosamente en el marco de la puerta. Castañeó los dientes tratando de pensar en qué hacer, sus hijos no estaban seguros y ella mucho menos.

― Sabes que no está aquí, si lo estuviera, simplemente la habrías llamado y subido a esconder...―dedujo, fingiendo amabilidad― no tratado de sacarme de la casa...Estás sola ―concluyó sonriendo coquetamente.

― Sal de aquí ―dijo queriendo que sonara como una orden, sin lograrlo realmente, mientras apretaba los labios para no ponerse a gritar― Por...por favor...

Pero él ya no estaba escuchándola. Seguía diciendose mentalmente que se veía diferente, mucho mejor. El ligero detalle de que ya no tenía un bulto formando parte de ella, la hacía lucir muy parecida a...aquella vez. Porque al recorrerla de arriba a abajo, pudo recordar todo con detalle, y aunque fuera una completa locura, supo que Phoebe no se comparaba con su hermana mayor ni de lejos. Sus ojos verdes volvieron a recorrerla nuevamente, definitivamente su busto estaba más grande. Hackett sonrió.

― ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya? ―preguntó él en tono inocente, mientras caminaba hacia ella y estiraba su mano para cerrar la puerta. Phoebe intentó impedírselo pero además de alto, Hackett era claramente más fuerte que ella.

―So...solo sal de aquí ―contestó, mientras hacia un último amago de resistencia y fruncía los labios, más preocupada por sus hijos que por ella, todavía no se había dado cuenta de la mirada de Hackett y tampoco hacia donde estaba mirando.

El muchacho terminó por triunfar y cerró la puerta con un gran estruendo. Phoebe se encogió ante esto y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Trataba por todos los medios de agilizar su mente y salir del problema: No podía hacerlo.

― Vamos, Phoebe, sé linda ―espetó él y sonrió lascivamente― Te ves mucho mejor sin ese bulto encima ―murmuró y comenzó a acercarse a ella otra vez.

Cada paso que ella daba hacia atrás, Hackett lo contrarrestaba yendo hacia adelante. Hasta que lo inevitable sucedió: la espalda de Phoebe se topó con la pared y el muchacho sonrió. Ella hizo un gesto de molestia ante lo absurdo de la situación, sobre todo porque él tenía una mirada de locura que jamás había visto; ni siquiera la había insultado, o hecho sentir como basura, y eso le parecía extraño.

― Déjame en paz ―dijo Phoebe, sintiéndose estupida al no tener nada más inteligente que hacer o decir.

Sus manos se pegaron a la pared y ahí quedo su marca, estaba nerviosa. Hackett negó.

― ¿Por qué? Ahora que estás libre de ese par de cosas, ¿No has deseado divertirte aunque sea un poco? ―preguntó divertido.

Sus ojos ya se habían llenado de deseo. Él estaba empecinado en acostarse con Prue y no se iba a dar por vencido, pero claramente Phoebe poseía algo que lo estaba volviendo loco, que ya lo había vuelto loco y además...era mucho más accesible que su hermana más grande.

― Lávate la boca con cloro antes de atreverte a mencionarlos ―espetó ella recobrando su valor, recordando que arriba tenía dos seres demasiado valiosos que proteger, como para darse por vencida frente a una basura humana como él.

La sonrisa de Hackett se tornó un poco más psicópata, y solo hasta ese momento Phoebe fue capaz de captar el brillo en sus ojos verdes, que tanto le recordaban a su par de bebés. Desechó la idea, ellos no eran como él y jamás lo serían, ella se encargaría de que así fuera. Pero ahora no podía pensar en nada más que salir de su encierro. Él se inclinó hacia adelante y recargó su mano derecha en la pared, a un lado de su cabeza.

― Como tú quieras, Phoebe ―contestó mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba― No creo haberte dicho que te ves muy linda...incluso con esta anticuada camisita maternal.

― ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa? ―gritó explotando y tratando de empujarlo. Se había desesperado, y con justa razón― ¿Qué quieres de mí, ah?

Hackett se resistió fácilmente a su empuje. Le gustaba que fuera agresiva y presentía que sería mucho mejor que la primera noche que la vio, cuando decidió que tendría que ser suya fuese como fuese. Phoebe se impulsó hacia adelante, él la mando de vuelta hacia atrás mientras la tomaba con rudeza de las muñecas. Sí, mientras más se resistiera más la desearía. Empujó con fuerza y la emparedó, sonriendo. Soltó su agarre en una de las muñecas de Phoebe y la llevó a su rostro.

―¿No lo adivinas? ―preguntó en un susurro, mientras se acercaba a ella un poco más si es que era posible― Te deseo a ti.

Phoebe lo miró a los ojos mientras el miedo se hacía presente en los suyos. No podía ser cierto... ¡Simplemente no podía ser!, tenía que ser una broma. Tenía que estar bromeando. Mientras ella seguía pasmada, Hackett aprovechó para pasar de su rostro y afianzar sus cabellos de manera posesiva: ya estaba encendido y no había vuelta atrás.

Podía ser que estuviera loco, pero ella tenía ese efecto sobre él, sobre todo si lo miraba así**. ** Le hacía recordar mucho a aquella noche y se desconocía al desear a una mujer con la que ya había estado una vez, y que incluso había cometido el estúpido error de quedarse embarazada, pero su deseo era mucho más importante que eso. Él siempre tenía lo que quería, por muy ridículo que fuera su interés.

Phoebe tembló e intentó zafarse, ésta vez con más ímpetu, ahora que entendía que Hackett realmente estaba loco. Antes pensaba que lo hacía solamente para torturarla, por la diversión de verla retorcerse como una babosa a la que echan sal, pero ahora...ahora confirmaba que su fijación iba por otro lado.

Él sonrió ante sus intentos de escaparse, lo estaba provocando aún más; en serio que parecía que lo hacia adrede. Volvieron a forcejear y ésta vez él se desesperó, aplicando más fuerza de la necesaria y estampándola contra la pared. Ella no pudo evitar resoplar al sentir sus pulmones comprimiéndose.

― No me provoques ―advirtió y llevo su boca al lóbulo de Phoebe, mordiéndolo mientras ella ahogaba un quejido que se perdió en sus labios cerrados.

Ella cerró los ojos sin saber qué hacer, realmente estaba en problemas. Su cabeza dolía y sus pensamientos chocaban sin darle ninguna respuesta coherente o plan de escape: era momento para los instintos, no para la cabeza. Proyectó su rodilla hacia arriba, esperando causar algún daño, pero Hackett estaba sobre ella de tal manera que el golpe llegó al aire. Apretó los labios aún más mientras él pasaba su lengua por su mejilla izquierda. Cerró los ojos antes de comenzar a llorar, se sentía patética.

― Cálmate, Phoebe ―susurró en su oído, sonriendo por sus intentos de hacerle daño.

De verdad, ¿estaba haciéndolo a propósito? El cuerpo de Hackett se encendió mucho más y la afianzó con más fuerza. La deseaba, justo en ese momento, justo en ese lugar e importaba poco lo mucho que ella se quisiera resistir. Porque, él era Hackett Harder y nadie, jamás, le decía que no. Ese era el gran problema en su personalidad, aunque él jamás se hubiera dado cuenta de ello. Se restregó contra ella y haciéndola gemir de asco: estaba harta, no quería ser presa de ese animal. No otra vez.

― Te va a gustar. Te haré tan mía que no lo olvidarás ―dijo nuevamente la voz varonil de Hackett, mientras hacía amago de volver a besarla, ésta vez en el cuello.

Phoebe siguió tratando de resistirse, estaba desesperada, desesperanzada. Tenía miedo y las lágriamas corriendo por su cara no le hacían más que enojarse más por su propia debilidad e incapacidad de moverse bajo su tacto.

―¡Suéltame! ―alcanzó a gritar, después de cinco o seis intentos mudos de hacerlo.

Su agresividad avivó el deseo. Su resistencia solo era leña sobre el fuego. Hackett se desesperó también y la tomó de los hombros aplicando toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz.

― Te lo advertí ―murmuró y la tomó como si fuera una simple muñeca, llevándola hasta el lugar más cercano: La sala de estar― Te dije que no me provocaras y ahora vas a pagar las consecuencias. Tú ya eres mía y grábatelo niña ―agregó mientras la asestaba en el sofá más grande y se agachaba a besarla posesivamente.

Phoebe intentó alejarse sin éxito. Se retorció pero él era demasiado fuerte, comenzó a pensar que era mejor darse por vencida... era solo la segunda vez. La segunda vez bajo sus manos...no podía ser tan malo, a la larga ya lo había hecho antes, no era la primera vez que pasaba por algo así.

Sobre la mesa junto a ellos, se encontraba uno de los monitores que tenía repartidos por la casa, y un pequeño ruidio emitido por uno de sus hijos la regresó a la realidad: su orgullo y su fuerza se levantaron como un gran y fuerte muro ante sus ojos obligándola a seguir resistiendose. A contestarle, se lo debía a ellos.

― ¡Dije suéltame! ―gritó otra vez― ¡No me importa lo que quieras!, ¡No soy tu juguete!, ¡Déjame en paz!

Parecía que trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que no era un objeto sexual o una muñeca para jugar cada vez que a alguien se le diera la gana. Ya no tenía trece ni catorce años. Ya no tenía un futuro negro y sin puerto, ahora tenía dos vidas por las cuales luchar y un futuro que forjar; no podía recaer en los vicios de su pasado de nuevo. No podía dejar que nadie insistiera en jugar con ella si no quería.

A Hackett no le pasaron inadvertidas su confusión e inseguridad en sus ojos y emitió un sonido que acentuó sus palabras, llenas de sarcasmo.

― Soy el padre de tus hijos ―murmuró todavía agachado, usando lo que tenía a la mano para pretextar el fogoso deseo de su cuerpo y mente― Tengo todo y todos los derechos sobre ti, porque ya eres mía, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás. Vamos, sé una chica mala…―espetó con con un tono dulce y mal actuado.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre Phoebe y volvió a besarla. Ella volvió a retorcerse, completamente consciente de que... ésta vez... estaba consciente, precisamente de eso.

― No te aflijas, te va a gustar, incluso me pedirás más. Esa noche me mirabas deseándolo, no lo puedes negar ―murmuró Hackett.

Phoebe sintió que su pecho ardía, quería vomitar, quería morirse. Nuevamente, el recuerdo de sus hijos fue lo único que la mantuvo cuerda y fuerte, tal vez no tan fuerte como quisiera pero no pensaba darse por vencida.

―Tú... ¡Tú no tienes derecho a nada, cerdo asqueroso! ―volvió a proferir, realmente se había dado cuenta de que solo podía recurrir a insultos verbales. E intentar ganar tiempo con eso.

Hackett se enervó. El deseo pudo más que su paciencia, incluso más que el absurdo pensamiento de que la resistencia de Phoebe la hacía más deseable aún.

― Es tu culpa ―dijo él ahora en voz alta― Me haces desearte, eres demasiado ardiente para tu edad.

Dcho esto, comenzó a tratar de desvestirla. Por suerte para él, vestía solamente su ligero pijama, el cual no tardaría para nada en quitar. Phoebe, consciente de lo posesivo, agresivo y hormonal que era Hackett no dijo otra palabra, limitándose a llevar sus manos a las de él para evitar perder su ropa.

Arañó y enterró sus uñas todo lo que pudo, pero él no se detuvo. Y todo fue un error: entre más luchaba, la ansiedad del chico aumentaba, pero su conclusión llegó demasiado tarde, Hackett no tuvo paciencia para desabotonarle nada y procedió a romper, desgarrar y jalar.

Phoebe jadeó ante la brusquedad. Él se excitó aún más y soltó un jadeo producto del placer. Ella estaba a punto de gritarle algo para empezar una discusión: lo único que deseaba era tiempo (si es que ya no podía hacer nada) y estaba segura de que no, contra la fuerza masculina que Hackett poseía. Además de su deseo loco por tenerla.

― Eres mía ―dijo él.

Ella lo miró a los ojos con temor, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. Parpadeó con rapidez mientras él sonreía. Sintió que llevó una de sus manos a su rostro para taparle la boca, en un gesto letalmente brusco, para que no volviera a hablar.

― Y te lo voy a dejar claro, pequeña Phoebe.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y se retorció mientras arañaba la mano de Hackett, pero él no la soltó: todo indicaba que había perdido la posibilidad de entretenerlo con insultos. Todo estaba cada vez peor.

― Si dices algo, ten por seguro que será peor para ti, aunque mejor para mí. Me excita tu rebeldía, demasiado ―dijo él mientras presionaba más contra la boca de ella― Ésta vez sí que lo disfrutarás, cada vez que entre en ti, cada vez que me sientas en tu interior llenándote por completo, vas a gemir ―agregó y procedió a, con su otra mano, desabotonarse el pantalón.

Phoebe abrió los ojos con terror en ellos y comenzó sacudir el rostro de un lado a otro en forma de negación. Era oficial, estaba muerta de miedo. No podía ser que tuviera tan mala suerte como para ser...para que él...no tenía el valor para pronunciar aquella palabra en relación a la vez anterior, y mucho menos para ahora. No podía ser tan estúpida como para caer en las manos del mismo psicópata dos veces.

― Tal vez debería recordarte como fue la última vez ―comenzó a decir, sin dejar de desvestirse― Fuiste mucho más dócil, ¿sabes? gemiste un poco, pero no lo suficiente para mi gusto ―alzó los hombros― lástima que no estabas despierta...pero tus reflejos lo dijeron todo. Ésta vez vas a sentirlo en vivo y en directo, quiero escucharte decir mi nombre.

Dicho esto, se removió sobre Phoebe mientras se hacía espacio entre las piernas de ella con su rodilla derecha. Sonrió, satisfecho, se sabía dueño de ella.

― ¿Desapareció la niña mala? –preguntó Hackett socarronamente, zarandeándola ligeramente― Qué lástima, me gusta la agresividad en ti.

Le abrió los muslos con un par de rodillazos que la hicieron ver estrellas, concentrado en no soltarle el rostro para que no comenzara a gritar. Ella intentó por todos los medios volver a resistirse, pero en esa nueva posición difícilmente podía hacer algo, sin contar el dolor que sentía después de ambos golpes. La desesperación llenó su organismo y su corazón se descontroló: Era el fin. Su mundo, sus hijos, sus hermanas (que no entendía por qué demonios no llegaban) y su propio cuerpo estaban a punto de pasar al poder y control de la bestia encima de ella. Hackett se acomodó mejor y besó su cuello, ahora estaba más quieta. Supuso que ya se había rendido.

En la casa la imagen no era para nada alentadora: Phoebe recostada sobre el sofa, con su camisa rasgada y el cabello desordenado; congelada por el pánico y con la cara llena de lágrimas, las cuales no paraban de fluir por su rostro. Hackett vuelto un monstruo encima de ella, con los pantalones a la altura de los tobillos; tapándole la boca y afirmándola de la cintura, ejerciendo demasiada presión sobre su todavía convaleciente vientre.

El tiempo parecía estar detenido, ir en cámara absolutamente lenta para Phoebe. Escuchó otro ruidito desde el monitor, más fuerte, casi un quejido. Apretó los párpados y abrió los ojos, mirándolo con odio. No. Ella no se iba a dejar vencer, ya tenía bastante por su culpa; había desperdiciado demasiadas lágrimas, malas noches de sueño producto de pesadillas con él de protagonista en ellas, discusiones con Prue, Paige y Piper.

Con toda la fuerza que su mallugado cuerpo fue capaz de brindarle, movió su pierna hacia la entrepierna de Hackett, ya que en la nueva posición era fácil acceder hasta ahí, lo cual era beneficioso para ambos, pero más para Phoebe en ese momento. Cuando Hackett lanzó un sonoro aullido de dolor, ella aprovechó que había relajado la mano sobre su rostro y abrió la boca, mordiéndolo también, tan fuerte que sintió el sabor de su sangre en su lengua, lo que ni siquiera le importó, ¿Quien dijo que Phoebe Halliwell era débil?

― Te dije que me soltaras ―murmuró, escupiendo hacia un costado la sangre en su boca.

Trató de cerrar las piernas, aún adoloridas y de cubrir su pecho con su raído camisón, pero éste ya no tenía remedio alguno. Su corazón latía rápido y se sentía...bien. Muy bien, porque había hecho algo por sí misma, al fin, había podido decir "no".

― Mal...maldita ―vociferó Hackett, tan adolorido como incapaz de formar una frase completa a raíz de ello.

Inevitablemente, cuando el dolor fue más fuerte que nada, se fue por completo encima de Phoebe. Ella jadeó ante su peso, pero sonrió cuando él gimió en su oído presa del dolor. Volvió a sacudirse y ésta vez logró que Hackett cayera del sillón.

Pegó la frente al suelo y rechinó los dientes. Sentía que estaba muriendo: era una de esas sensaciones que si no experimentas, no logras entender jamás. El dolor recorría su entrepierna de manera punzante, regresaba, iba y venía en un remolino de pequeños toques electricos. Pronto, subió a su estomago y volvió a bajar. ¿Qué jamás se iba a terminar esa tortura? Esa maldita, esa perra... se las pagaría caro...claro, que en cuanto lograra dejar de jadear y pudiera hablar o moverse correctamente.

Phoebe, en cambio, observaba con un poco de deleite como Hackett no podía separar sus manos de su entrepierna. Se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a pensar en sus posibilidades, en la manera de escapar de manera inteligente sin ser atrapada en la mitad del camino. Sus muslos resentían los rodillazos, su cabeza dolía y el llanto la tenía mareada, pero tenía que encontrar una manera de salir de ahí.

― Mier...mierda ―dijo Hackett entre dientes, sintiendo como la rabia crecía en su pecho― ¡Me las vas a pagar!

Y ante el asombro de Phoebe, se puso de pie con algo de dificultad, pero con la mirada furibunda. Se irguió herido y trató de no tropezar con sus propios pantalones, que le rodeaban los tobillos impidiendole caminar con normalidad. Ella se hizo hacia atrás ligeramente, su momento fuerte había pasado, sus cinco minutos de valor se habían dado la vuelta e ido a cuidar a sus bebés, dejándola sola abajo.

― Vas a pagarme eso muy caro, perra ―dijo y se sostuvo el pantalón para caminar hacia ella.

No, el dolor no había pasado pero todo lo valía si podía vengarse. Ahora no solo la deseaba, sino también la odiaba. Deseaba su cuerpo, hacerla suya, pero también quería demostrarle que él era su dueño completamente y que intentar resistirse a él, era un error grande. Necesitaba vengarse por humillarlo de esa manera, por su altanería y lo que se atrevió a hacerle a la parte más preciada de su cuerpo. Phoebe jadeó, su respiración se detuvo.

― Mis hermanas ―soltó diciendo lo que pensaba― Van a llegar en cualquier momento ¡Vete ahora!

― Ja, ¿en serio crees que me iré así nada más? , ¿Después de esto? Mal, niña, muy, muy mal... vas a aprender, que no puedes contra mí ―le dijo con las mandíbulas apretadas, y los ojos rojos de ira.

Se acercó lentamente hacia ella, haciéndola encoger al creer que volvería a tratar de besarla o algo parecido, pero, sorprendiéndola al soltar un golpe brutal en su mejilla.

Phoebe no lo sintió hasta que su rostro fue girado con brusquedad hacia un lado, la mejilla comenzó a arderle e instintivamente se llevó una mano ahí. Él resopló furioso, eso no era suficiente. Ni de cerca. Venía más, y no iba a detenerse a escucharla ni a discutir con ella: las mujeres eran un objeto, las odiaba a todas por igual, y él era el dueño de esta.

Gruñendo, Hackett no esperó a que ella le contestara o se defendiera. Estaba furioso, rojo de ira, y el dolor aún no se iba, pero era más llevadero claro. Llevó una de sus manos al cabello castaño de Phoebe y lo asió con fuerza. La obligó a mirarlo, sus ojos se encontraron. Café y verde. Contrastante y mágnifico. Él le sonrió con sadismo y ella se mordió el labio para acallar algún otro gemido de dolor que fuera a escapársele de los labios: no iba a darle ese placer. La mejilla le ardía y su cuero cabelludo gritaba por un poco de suavidad, que obviamente, no llegó.

― Eres una puta ―soltó y acercó su nariz a la de Phoebe.

Con una mano se aseguraba de mantener sus pantalones arriba y con la otra comenzó a jalarle con más fuerza el cabello.

― Voy a hacerte entender que de mí, jamás, nadie se burla, Freebe, ¿así te llaman por zorra, no? Freebe ―susurró, deleitandose con cada estremiciento de ella.

Ella lo miró con profundo odio. ¿Qué tan maldito, sádico, desgraciado e infeliz podía llegar a ser un hombre? Hackett parecía no tener limites, y eso era lo que más le preocupaba en ese instante: ¿Qué pretendía hacerle? Lo sintió enterrarle el codo en su vientre hinchado, haciéndola sentir un dolor indescriptible; seguía delicada después del parto, no estaba lista para nada de lo que él quería hacer con ella.

― ¡Suéltame, por favor! ―rogó Phoebe, sin poder evitarlo.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo sin parar, el dolor físico y emocional se superaban mutuamente; no podía decidir qué le dolía más. Forcejeó levemente, pero solo consiguió que el agarre en su cabeza fuera más fuerte.

― Oh, que patética ―esbozó una sonrisa macabramente seductora, una de sus más irresistibles, las que usaba para conseguir lo que quería, siempre ― Ahora te haces la santa, la virgen, la inocente que tiene mucho miedo, ¡Por favor! ―gritó y rozó su nariz contra la de ella― Todos saben que tu única función, para lo único que sirves, es para darle placer a los chicos en la cama, una y otra vez ―susurró con especial malicia, hundiendo más su codo en su cuerpo.

Phoebe no dijo nada, porque no sabía qué hacer o decir, porque su orgullo se estaba desmoronando. Su vientre clamaba auxilio, el nacimiento de cada diminuto cabello en su cabeza ardía. Y su mejilla se sentía caliente, muy caliente.

Hackett soltó por fin el cabello de Phoebe y llevó su mano hasta el trasero de la chica. Lo apretó con fuerza y ella comenzó a sollozar. ¿Es que jamás se iba a acabar? ¿El dolor? ¿El trauma? ¿El que fuera conocida por ser una libertina? Algo en ella se removió y supo, comprendió que Hackett tenía razón. Que él siempre había tenido toda la razón.

Ella era Freebe, conocida solo por eso. Deseada por todos los chicos, odiada por las mujeres y considerada por nadie. Jamás tomada en cuenta mas que por su cuerpo y su encantadora sonrisa. Freebe. Ella había cavado su propia tumba, había caido en ella y se estaba ahogando lentamente. Una decepción andante, una hija, hermana y nieta terrible, una alumna deplorable. Ni siquiera como madre tenía éxito, no hacia nada más que pagar sus pecados; si había quedado embarazada, era porque ella había tentado a Hackett...era su culpa que ellos hubiesen nacido, y que tuvieran a ese monstro como padre.

El comunicador los hizo escuchar a ambos, que los pequeños poco a poco reclamaban más. El pecho de Phoebe se comprimió, ahora que él parecía sonreír mirando hacia la escalera, pero sin dejar de tocarla. Entonces, antes de que él volviera a intentar alguna otra bajeza, llantas de automovil quebraron el agudo silencio. Phoebe volvió a respirar y Hackett siseó.

― Maldita sea ―murmuró y la soltó por completo para vestirse lo mejor y más rápido que pudo― Esto no se ha quedado aquí, ¿lo entiendes? No vas a deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente. Fuiste, eres y serás mía siempre. Una y otra vez, una y otra vez, hasta que tú misma me pidas más.

Atrancó a Phoebe y la besó bruscamente antes de correr hasta la puerta trasera. El maldito aún se dio tiempo de mirarla sonriente con sus ojos verdes destellando ira.

― Tenemos algo pendiente ―guiñó un ojo y... se fue.

¡Se fue, así nada más! Se había largado y Phoebe seguía temblando. Los ruidos del auto siguieron escuchándose, las luces iluminaron los cristales de variados colores en la puerta principal.

Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas de nuevo, o siguieron lagrimeando; ya no podía definir si estaba empezando otra vez o si nunca había parado. Se mordió el labio, no podían encontrarla así.

Jadeó agitada y su cerebro la traicionó, porque no podía pensar con claridad. Sentía los labios de Hackett sobre los suyos. Su cabello siendo acariciado, su rostro, sus piernas, el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella. Eso estaba...muy mal.

Miró hacia las escaleras, las luces del auto se habían apagado y el llanto de los mellizos empezaba a ser notorio. Su vista viajó a toda velocidad de la puerta a las escaleras y de las escaleras al techo. Se despabiló y corrió hasta arriba intentando ver entre las lágrimas de sus ojos. Trataba de ignorar el llanto de arriba, sus propios quejidos y la quemazón en su garganta. Tropezó varias veces antes de llegar a la planta alta de la casa, golpeándose en todos lados y tratando de afirmarse de la baranda para no llegar al suelo desde arriba.

Voces llegaban desde la entrada. No pudo identificarlas como sus hermanas, pero sabía que eran ellas.

Llegó a su habitación y chocó contra la puerta dos veces antes de lograr entrar y, justo cuando lo hizo, la puerta de la entrada principal resonó mientras las voces de sus hermanas se hacían menos nítidas para ella. Tiró su camisa raída dentro de su mochila y se puso lo primero que encontró cerca; todo como instinto de supervivencia, actuaba nada más que por inercia.

― La mamá de Andy hace las mejores galletas del mundo ―comentó Paige, verdaderamente contenta y enseñando su panza, haciendo alusión a que estaba satisfecha.

― Tienes ra...

Prue se quedó en total silencio y agudizó el oído, al igual que las otras dos. Se podía escuchar con total claridad el llanto de los bebés, tan estridente y desesperado como muchas veces durante la última semana. El corazón de las tres comenzó a latir muy rápido, pensando en Phoebe jamás podría controlarlos a los dos sin ayuda.

― Están llorando demasiado fuerte ―dijo Paige y se retorció los dedos un poco, armando su camino hasta la escalera.

― No escucho a Phoebe caminar, ¿No debería haberlos calmado ya? ―murmuró Piper, poniendo atención a los sonidos del techo, oyendo nada.

― Mejor subamos antes de que le de un colapso nervioso o algo peor ―sugirió Prue, y las tres empezaron a subir las escaleras.

Al llegar a la habitación de Phoebe, ninguna fue capaz de emitir sonido alguno ante la escena: Su hermana estaba echa un ovillo sobre su propia cama, en pocisión fetal abrazada a sí misma y meciendose en su lugar. Parecía lejana, ausente, lloraba pero no emitía sonido alguno. El sonido lo causaban los bebés, a los que Phoebe parecía no escuchar ensimismada en su pequeño espacio personal.

― Oh Dios ―dijo Prue, casi horrorizada, tomando en brazos a la niña― Paige, aprovecha tu oportunidad y baja a pasearla.

La más pequeña de las Halliwell la miró con odio; era una manera sucia de sacarla de ahí, pero era mucho más importante hacer lo que Phoebe se veía incapacitada de ser ahora.

― ¿Estás bien?―le preguntó Prue a Phoebe, acercándose de inmediato a la criatura en shock meciéndose sobre la cama.

― Vamos, no llores, todo está bien ―dijo Piper, tomando al niño con cuidado entre sus brazos― bajemos, antes de que se ahoguen.

― ¿Phoebe? ―insistió Prue, pasando una mano de arriba a abajo frente a su rostro, esperando una reacción que nunca llegó: ella seguía en estado catatónico, fuera de ahí.

Piper tomó un bolsito para sacarlos a dar una vuelta por la cuadra; seguía siendo temprano y el clima era óptimo como para llevarlos a pasear por el vecindario. Le hizo un gesto a Paige para decirle que bajaran, pero no alcanzaron a dar un paso cuando escucharon un grito de las otras dos, que fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para oírse por sobre el llanto de los más pequeños.

― ¡No! ―oyeron decir a Phoebe, apenas Prue intentó poner una mano sobre su hombro.

― ¿Qué te pasa? ―preguntó asustada, viéndola retroceder apenas intentó acercarse otra vez.

― ¡Déjenme sola! ―Bramó enardecida, furiosa, enojada, herida.

Se puso de pie y se metió al baño, dando el portazo más fuerte que había dado en su vida y dejando a sus hermanas preocupadas mirándose unas a las otras, tratando de encontrar respuesta hacia su actitud.

― ¿Qué le hiciste? ―le preguntaron al mismo tiempo, con cara de trauma.

― Nada, lo prometo ―respondió Prue, totalmente nerviosa― Vayan a, vayan, encárguense de eso ―dijo refiriéndose a los gritos de los bebés, tan alterada como los demás por todo el ruido.

Piper y Paige se miraron sin intenciones de chistar o discutir; las cosas estaban muy complicadas como para empeorarlas.

―Phoebe, por favor, abre la puerta ―pidió Prue, y eso fue lo último que las demás alcanzaron a escuchar antes de bajar.

Adentro, la susodicha podía escuchar llantos de niños sin lograr identificarlos como los suyos. Se sentía perdida, como en otra realidad. Atinó a ponerle pestillo a la puerta para que nadie osara entrar. Oía las suplicas de Prue, y también los golpes que le daba a la puerta pidiéndole que saliera de ahí...pero no podía. Simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Abrió las llaves de la ducha, aturdida y mareada. Apenas veía, tenía los ojos borrosos con lágrimas. Se quitó la ropa y se metió abajo del chorro de agua. Estaba frío, todavía no se calentaba. No le importó. Se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas flectadas y rodeadas por sus brazos. Siguió balanceándose, de atrás a adelante. Sentía el frío de la cerámica en su espalda, golpéandola como la cruda realidad que recién estaba empezando a decodificar.

― Te odio ―balbuceó, cerrando los ojos , sollozando histerica y desesperadamente.

Dejó que el agua lavara por encima el contacto de Hackett, pero sabía que sería imposible sacárselo de la piel después de tener su eterno recuerdo durmiendo cerca de su cama. Sentía sus manos sobre ella, sentía su boca sobre ella, sentía su...

― Te odio ―repitió estrujando la esponja de baño que acababa de recojer de su alrededor.

Tomó el jabón, el shampoo, todo lo que encontró para limpiar y empezó a restregarse con la esponja. Su piel estaba empezando a tornarse roja. Raspaba, dolía, y algunas partes más sensibles comenzaron a mancharse con pintitas de sangre. Su ira, su desesperación, su miedo, su trauma, su pánico, todo su dolor se estaba expresando en la fuerza con que frotaba su cuerpo, tratando de quitarse las huellas del bastardo que había estado hace menos de cinco minutos sobre ella.

― ¡Phoebe!, ¡Por favor!

Esa ya no era la voz de Prue, eran las voces de todas mezcladas, intentando hacerla salir. Ya no escuchaba llantos, supuso que se habían encargado de calmarlos y también de dejarlos abajo, de otra manera, no estarían gritando como desaforadas allá afuera, ¿O sí?

― Si no nos dices qué demonios pasa no podemos hacer nada.

Esa era la voz de Prue. No pudo evitar reírse amargamente, casi como maniaca. ¿Qué podían hacer por ella? No podían hacer nada; era tan estúpida que todavía no se había dado cuenta de la mierda que era Hackett. La culpaba, aunque no debía, por no protegerla de ese tarado. La culpaba, aunque no debía, por no haberlo echado el día del parto. La culpaba, aunque no debía, por traerlo y permitirle entrar a la casa, sino fuera por ella...él jamás habría aparecido esa tarde.

― Por favor Phoebe, ¡Dime qué pasa!

Esa era Piper. Y también se rió, pero entre sollozos mezclados con lágriamas. ¿De verdad quería saber qué pasaba?, ¿De verdad le importaba?, ¿Entonces por qué demonios cada vez que le decía algo se enojaba con ella? La culpaba, aunque no debía, de haberse enojado cuando le confesó que estaba embarazada. La culpaba, aunque no debía, por haberla odiado cuando le dijo que Hackett era el papá que tanto andaba buscando. La culpaba, aunque no debía, por no ser una rata y decirle todo a Prudence, y quitárselo de encima. La culpaba, aunque no debía, por haberle dicho lo que le había dicho más temprano.

― ¡Phoebe!

Esa era Paige. Y a ella, no podía culparla de nada; excepto por haber tenido la mejor infancia de las tres. Excepto por ser mejor que ella, por tener un futuro que ella nunca se podría permitir, la culpaba porque era igual que ella cuando tenía su edad...la culpaba porque, sabía que no había modo de que su hermana se perdiera tanto en la vida como para terminar igual que ella.

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba. Con todo su corazón, lo odiaba. Había estado a punto...a pocos segundos. A ellas también las odiaba, por haberla dejado sola en casa. Por haberla dejado a la merced del lobo disfrazado de oveja. ¿Qué hubiera sido de ella si, si no hubiesen alcanzado a llegar?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y dejó escapar un gemido. No quería pensarlo. No tenía mucho que imaginar tampoco. Habrían bastado tres o cuatro centímetros más, dos o tres segundos extra, para que su mundo terminara de romperse. Casi lo había permitido.

Había reaccionado, sí, era cierto...pero demasiado tarde y...él tenía tanta razón. Era su culpa y...si es que era verdad que había disfrutado el primer encuentro...¿Con qué cara le podía exigir que se mantuviera lejos de ella? Lo quería lejos, porque él tenía maneras de hacerle ver la realidad, enrostrársela como nunca nadie había hecho, excepto quizás, Prue o Taylor.

Se sentía sucía. Se sentía usada. Se odiaba por tan solo haber pensado en odiar a las demás. Y lo peor de todo, es que sentía, hoy más que nunca, que lo merecía con justa razón.

* * *

**¿Y?, ¡Chan chan!, nunca esperé que las cosas llegaran a esto xD. ¿Qué piensan?, ¿Qué opinan? ,¿Qué sienten?...¿Hay algo que quisieran ver?**

**Gracias especiales a Viiry, quien personificó a Hackett y escribió todo el ambiente físico y reacciones varias. Sin esta talentosa niña, no hubiese existido escena (tampoco idea). Gracias por todo, no sigo con cursilerías acá porque te las digo en el chat. Te re amo :B**

_Respuesta(s) de review(s):_

_**Dyego Halliwell:**_ No sé por qué pero me encantó tu review :B jaja, pobre Prue u.u ...mmm, ¿Fray gusta de Piper...? buena pregunta...mmm, también lo he pensado. Bueno, estoy lista para que me odies, a mi y Hackett después de este capítulo :B_  
_


	40. Sí señor

**Casi dos semanas anduve perdida...pero acá el capítulo nuevo. Creo que quedó un poco raro, pero me gustó.**

**Gracias y mil gracias a: _vane-chan6, bellaherms22 y Viiry_. Las tres, como siempre, salvándome el pellejo y ayudándome ya sea a escribir, como a editar escenas. En serio chicas, gracias. Ustedes son el real poder de tres en este asunto!**

**Saludos también a_ Dyego_Halliwell, beast girl halliwell_ que está casi de vuelta! y a _Bristish Cigarette, _quien está en cada fic importante! Gracias en serio!**

**Les recomiendo a todos que pasen a leer los fics/profiles de esta gente linda, que no van a arrepentirse por nada del mundo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 34: Sí señor.**

Temprano, a la mañana siguiente, Prue y Piper se encontraban conversando recostadas en la cama doble de Phoebe, cada una con un mellizo al frente, haciéndolo jugar. La idea era ayudarlos a levantar la cabeza, a agarrar firmeza con cada caricia o sonido.

― Parecen peces fuera del agua ―sonrió Piper.

― Como la madre ―suspiró Prue.

La más pequeña entre ambas hizo una mueca. La noche anterior, Phoebe había gritado como loca y luego encerrado en la ducha, lugar del cual no había salido cuatro horas más tarde, hasta casi las nueve de la noche y convertida en una pasa. Había pasado de largo frente a ellas, que seguían esperando a que saliera. No había dicho una sola palabra, nisiquiera mirado a sus propios hijos y con el secador de pelo se encerró de nuevo en el baño.

― No aguanto verla así ―continuó Prue, con un deje de tristeza― siempre creí que era una irresponsable y que jamás podía tomar nada en serio pero...lo está haciendo tan bien que se está haciendo daño a sí misma. Irse a los extremos nunca es bueno y siento que está recibiendo demasiada presión de parte de todos lados...creo que no la estoy ayudando lo suficiente y...

― Particularmente te sientes mal porque salió embarazada ―asumió Piper, con una sonrisa dulce.

Prue asintió, con cierto remordimiento y una mueca amarga, la cual se disolvió apenas sintió un ruidito de parte del bebé que tenía delante de ella. Era cierto, la noticia había sido fatal, pero ahora que los tenía junto a ella...sabía que habían tomado la decisión correcta.

― Es demasiada presión Piper...es muy joven, pequeña todavía, aunque quiera aparentar que no...no quiero pensar que, a la larga, yo la obligué a tomar esta responsabilidad.

― Si se sintió obligada, créeme que fue por todas. Pero estoy segura que la decisión fue de ella; hablamos de Phoebe, no necesita la aprobación de nadie para hacer lo que se le pega en gana.

― Parecía tan decidida Piper...

Su hermana guardó silencio. Sabía que era verdad, pero también que el motivo de ello era la paternidad de Hackett, más que la relación de Phoebe con sus bebés, pero no podía decirle eso a Prudence...debía hacerlo, pero también tenía que respetar la voluntad de su hermana menor y darle la oportunidad a ella de solucionar el problema.

― Sabes que está enamorada de este par desde la primera ecografía, incluso de antes Prue. Está haciendo grandes intentos y grandes cambios y...

― Sufriendo grandes colapsos ―advirtió.

― Espero que esta noche de sueño ayude en algo, debió haber dormido profundamente ―sonrió Piper― ¿No crees que sería interesante salir a pasear?, no sé, no hemos hecho nada divertido en mucho tiempo y necesitamos un descanso.

― Mañana tenemos clase.

― Una tarde no nos va a matar ―intervino Paige, entrando a la habitación que tenía la puerta abierta.

Bostezaba, arrastraba los pies y se limpiaba los ojos, dejando ver su ombligo ahora que tenía los brazos arriba.

― Hola, buen día señorita ―la saludaron con alegría.

― Hola ―repitió, subiéndose a la cama y gateando hasta ponerse entre medio de sus dos hermanas, como un tercer bebé en la reunión.

― ¿Amaneciste con hambre de mimos? ―preguntó Prue, con una sonrisa picarezca.

― Sí ―sonrió como niña pequeña, y la verdad lo era, chocando su nariz con la de su hermana más grande.

― Este es casi un día perfecto ―dijo Piper― el sol brilla, hace calor, corre viento y estos angelitos no han llorado desde ayer por la tarde, ¿Quiénes se han portado bien?, ¿Ah?

Paige se rió y se inclinó hacia al frente, llenándolos de besos y cosas por el estilo. Se sentía bien compartir con ellos sin tener a la histérica de Phoebe presente, sin desmerecer a su hermana.

― ¿Podemos ir a la playa? ―preguntó Paige finalmente, mirando con súplica a sus dos hermanas mayores― ¡Por favor!

― No sé si sea una buena idea ―dijo Piper, un poco incómoda por el hecho de imaginarse saliendo a exhibir su cuerpo o algo parecido.

― Phoebe necesita descansar, nosotras también ―insistió Piage― ¡A ella le encanta la playa!, por favor, por favor vamos.

― Creo que Paige puede tener razón...―suspiró Prue― necesita un incentivo, algo de nuestra parte...un día libre, quizás dos podrían ser de ayuda ―añadió, mirando a Piper.

― ¡Ayyy!, no me miren con esa cara ―se quejó, sintiéndose manipulada y cruzándose de brazos― vamos, no perdemos nada. Todo sea por Pheebs.

― ¡Genial! Voy a armar mi bolso y...

― Calma Paige ―la detuvo Prue― Vamos a ir, pero necesitaremos toda tu ayuda; la idea es que Phoebe no mueva un solo dedo y solamente se divierta, así que, prepara tu bolso y luego baja a la cocina y envuelve una merienda.

― Sí señor capitán ―expresó, corriendo hasta afuera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

― ¿Segura que es buena idea? ―preguntó Piper, mordiéndose la lengua.

― No ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros― pero se ve tan contenta...

― Me compras con eso.

― Lo sé ―sonrió, besándole la frente, y Piper se la quitó de encima― tu mellizos, luego arma tus cosas. Yo voy a verla.

Piper asintió y se aseguró de llenar de cojines los costados de la cama antes de levantarse a armar un bolso con todo lo necesario para llevar: más valía prevenir, que lamentar.

Prue se armó de valor. Tenía que reconocer que se encontraba un poco nerviosa, pero era el adulto responsable en la casa y debía cumplir su rol como tal, por mucho que fuera difícil y prefiriera salir de compras o algo por el estilo.

― "Puedes hacer esto, no es la primera vez que te enfrentas a una adolescente histérica y malhumorada" ―se dijo.

Acomodó su blusa, se balanceó en ambos pies e implantó una sonrisa en su rostro antes de tocar dos veces con sus nudillos y abrir la puerta de su cuarto, en donde Phoebe había dormido esa noche.

― Buenos días _―_saludó, viéndola despierta y sentada en una silla, haciendo funcionar el sacaleche.

Las sábanas y el cubrecolchón estaban enrolladas en una esquina de la habitación, y el cubrecama y almohadas encima de las tablas de la cama, ya que el colchón estaba posicionado junto a la ventana abierta.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó de inmediato, ¿Por qué su habitación estaba en vías de ser desmantelada?

― Me quedé dormida anoche...―confesó, algo avergonzada― Y cuando me desperté estaba todo mojado con...con la leche que esta vaca no ordeñó _―_dijo de mala gana, mirando al suelo.

Prue puso cara de comprensión, y no dijo nada más. No quería hacerla avergonzarse más de lo que ya estaba.

― ¿Y a qué hora fue eso? ―preguntó por curiosidad.

― Casi las seis ―masculló.

― ¿Y por qué no te fuiste a dormir a otro lugar?, ¿O me avisaste?

― El otro lado del colchón estaba seco, hace poco desarmé todo _―_le explicó, cortante y de mal humor.

― ¿Qué es ese olor? _―_preguntó Prue, y Phoebe se agitó.

_Después de haberse secado el pelo y salir con el cabello erizado, se acercó a Prue y Piper, casi como una muerta viviente._

― _Yo voy a dormir aquí esta noche, tu ocupa mi cuarto ―le dijo Prue, al fin y al cabo, ella tampoco podía dormir pensando en el asunto de Hackett y Andy._

― _Ok __―les respondió con voz de ultratumba._

_Eso fue lo único que dijo, y su hermana salió para darle privacidad. Phoebe se vistió, tapándose hasta el cuello; por casi primera vez en su vida tenía vergüenza de su cuerpo. Necesitaba esconderse, esconderlo. Quizás así estaría más segura...quizás así, dejarían de mirarla de una vez._

_Se agachó cuando un cascabel junto a su mano cayó al suelo por su descuido, teniendo que estirar su brazo hasta abajo de la cómoda, en donde sus dedos palparon algo más que el sonajero de bebé. Jaló la tira de la pequeña mochila que había ahí, entre otras cosas, pero esa era la que más le llamaba la atención: era su vieja compañera de salidas y trasnoches. No la veía desde el funeral de su abuela, por poco había olvidado que existía. Bajó el cierre, escuchando el tétrico sonido de ambas placas delizándose para permitirle abrir el bolso._

_Se mordió los labios._

_Devolvió la mochila a su lugar de origen, sin cerrarla otra vez, y se puso de pie para seguir en su triste vida, notando que había dejado el cascabel en el suelo. Rezongó y se agachó de nuevo, con cara de pocos amigos; dolía bastante moverse en ese espacio tan reducido y más aún, que la misma tira de su mochila estuviese enredada con el cascabel en su mano. Esta vez no se contuvo, y dio vuelta el contenido en el suelo. Tuvo que reprimir una risa irónica y resistir las ganas de golpearse la cara contra la pared cuando reparó en lo que había adentro:_

_Una cajetilla de cigarros abierta, pero casi llena, un encendedor nuevo, un poco de dinero, lápiz labial rojo, un perfume a medio gastar, un delineador negro y tres condones de diferentes tamaños._

_Observó las cosas y se llenó de rabia. A esas alturas nada de eso le era importante o le servía de algo. Esa cantidad de dinero servía para una cerveza, y no podía beber. Lápiz labial y delineador eran cosas que había dejado de usar cuando su look había cambiado a uno más adecuado a su edad, aunque podía servirle de vez encuando si lo usaba con moderación y no para echarse un tubo entero encima como en sus antiguos días. Aunque si algo la hacía enfurecer de verdad, eran los condones. Eran irónicos, demasiado. Pero...los cigarros...calmaban la ansiedad. Eran antiproducentes, no debía fumar si daba pecho, pero...los niños iban a alimentarse de las reservas de leche en el refrigerador durante esa noche, y, eso significaba que...que en nada iba a afectarles, además, no era que se absorviera como el alcohol o las drogas, un solo y aislado cigarrito no iba a matarla._

_Cerró los ojos, confundida y un poco asustada, y escondió cigarrillos y encendedor entre su ropa antes de esconder la mochila bajo la cómoda y salir del walking closet con su actitud más natural._

― _Buenas noches, cerraré la puerta, nos vemos mañana ―anunció a las demás, apenas apareció en público._

_No había alcanzado a terminar la oración cuando la vieron girar sobre sus talones y salir de la habitación. No había volteado a despedirse de nadie, ni siquiera a echar una mirada a los pequeños, y eso les indicó que si es que pensaban que la niña podía colapsar en cualquier minuto, ya lo había hecho._

_Phoebe cerró la puerta de la habitación de Prue casi con un portazo, hecha un manojo de nervios y con su moral dándole cabezazos internos que no sabía cómo interpretar. Sabía que lo que tenía en mente estaba mal, pero también que necesitaba ayuda y no podía pedirla, lo cual no le dejaba otra opción que buscar un método de relajarse, una manera de evadirse una vez más..._

_Se quedó despierta hasta que nadie más emitió un ruido, hasta a eso de las doce y se levantó de la cama, dando pasos pesados y lentos. Abrió la ventana y se sentó en el alfeizar, con una pierna arriba y otra en el suelo, dentro de la casa. Apoyó su espalda en el marco y miró sus manos. Ambas temblaban violentamente, y estaba mareada, aturdida por la noche oscura y la visible neblina del puerto. Hacía frío y el aire gélido golpeaba contra su cara con fuerza, tal como la realidad, tal como el puño de Hackett en su mejilla horas antes. Con dolor y frustración, presionó la ruedita del encendedor y prendió el primer cigarro. Se quedó mirando el humo salir de la punta de éste, como dudando, sin saber si hacerlo o no. Había luchado mucho para llegar al punto al que había llegado. Había dejado de fumar, de beber, de fiestear apenas supo de su embarazo para proteger a la pequeña vida formándose en ella, o a las pequeñas vidas que ahora dependían de ella más que nunca. ¿Valía la pena tirar todo el esfuerzo a la basura?, tantas horas de llantos, de estudio, de humillaciones, decepciones, miedos..._

_Se dejó llevar, y casi sin darse cuenta, ya estaba liberando la primera bocanada de humo. Emitió un gemido casi insonoro: paz...ese sentimiento de tranquilidad, de calma, de control..._

_Se dejó llevar, y por los recuerdos y emociones, llorando y riéndose despacio entre cada uno de ellos, hasta llegar a uno en especial: El recuerdo del baile de Halloween, que azotaba su memoria. En ese momento, se habían condensado tanto la felicidad de verse tomada en serio por David, como el dolor de su posterior humillación y confesión de Katrina sobre Hackett._

_Siguió fumando, casi como si fuese una necesidad vital, como si en lugar de un elemento tóxico, fuera oxígeno para sus pulmones y un calmante para su corazón. Rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos, y siguió pensando. Tan rápido, tan veloz, tan imprecisamente, que apenas recordaba algo, ya había saltado a otra cosa. La mayoría de sus recuerdos eran buenos, pero los malos eran tan malos, que superaban cualquier felicidad, menos una: el día del parto. Nada podría jamás, quitarle la imagen de sus pequeños sobre su pecho por primera vez._

_Y sin notarlo, ya no quedaba un solo cigarrillo en la caja. Su cara estaba húmeda de lágrimas, su cuerpo entumido con el frío y sus pechos a punto de reventar. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, sintiéndose estúpida, inmadura y culpable. Y entre sollozos amargos y susurros de disculpas, súplicas y oraciones al cielo que ni ella entendía, se quedó dormida._

_Despertó unas horas más tarde con la cama mojada._

― Se me cayó un perfume ―dijo, sin mentir, ya que adrede había lanzado una botellita al suelo para tapar el olor de cigarro, si es que no se había ido con la ventana abierta.

Se alivió al ver que Prue le había creído, y ahora jugaba con sus manos. Estaba nerviosa, la pregunta que haría no era sencilla, pero tenía que hacerla.

― Phoebe...necesitamos hablar.

Ella levantó la cabeza lentamente, hasta encontrarse con la mirada de su hermana; preocupada, supo que nada bueno saldría de la conversación, mucho menos con ese inicio tan peculiar.

― ¿Qué? ―atinó a preguntar.

― Ven aquí ―le pidió, tomando su mano y sentándola en el suelo junto a ella― es importante. No quiero que te sientas atacada o algo no es una queja ni, ni nada por el estilo es...― suspiró ― Phoebe, estás tomando demasiadas responsabilidades por ti misma, y eso está muy bien pero...hay un 50% que falta en esta historia.

Lentamente, la chica alejó su mano de Prue y la llevó a su pecho, donde comenzó a acariciarla y bajó la mirada.

― Mira, Prue ―comenzó a decir, agilmente ya había comprendido un poco las palabras de su hermana― Yo estoy muy bien como estoy y no necesito que me digas cosas que ya sé, yo puedo sola, gracias.

― Phoebe, linda. Yo sé que no es cómodo hablar de esto con tu hermana mayor y menos ahora que recién estamos forjando una relación más o menos decente pero...esos bebés no se hicieron solos. Se necesita un hombre para que se haga la magia, y él tiene la obligación de ayudarte en esto, además de ellos tener el derecho de conocer a su padre.

― ¡Eso es obvio!, ¿Crees que me monté en mí misma y me embaracé sola? No me hables como si fuera una niña estúpida ―remató de inmediato. Se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras su corazón se aceleraba, no sabía qué hacer, y necesitaba a piper... no quería estar sola con Prue y el tema del padre de sus hijos.

Prue respiró profundo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo que acaba de escuchar; la simple imagen de su hermana pequeña haciendo..."eso" la perturbaba demasiado, demasiado.

― Sé que no lo eres ―dijo apelando a su razón― por eso te digo, que recapacites. Ellos necesitan un papá, y tú más que nadie sabe lo que hace falta un padre en la vida de un niño Phoebe.

― Si eso era de todo lo que querías hablar conmigo, creo que puedes irte.

― Phoebe, por favor. Compórtate como madre y no como niña, durante quince minutos.

Phoebe alzó la mirada otra vez y la mantuvo fija en la de su hermana mayor. Dolía mucho hacerlo, y sentía el cosquilleo de la fiscalización de Prue como las manos de Hackett alrededor de ella; no podía soportarlo.

― Es lo que he estado haciendo, ser una madre, dime tú como debo comportarme.

― Esto es tan difícil para mí de preguntar y presionar como para ti de oír Phoebe; trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo, esto es por ti pequeña...quiero que seas feliz, eso es todo. Nunca, y lo sabes, haría algo que te lastimara; estás haciendo un trabajo maravilloso Phoebe, pero necesitas ayuda y tienes que saber ver eso. No eres Dios ―dijo, pensando en un momento, en que eso mismo era lo que las demás le solían decir a ella.

― Mira quien lo dice ―espetó Phoebe― Y aunque te parezca difícil de creer, yo puedo sola, en contra de la creencia popular de que la tonta, irresponsable e ingenua de Phoebe parece nunca poder hacer las cosas bien. Pero yo puedo, y voy a poder y no necesito de ningún hombre para sacar adelante a mis hijos ―sonaba igual que su abuela, seguramente, así la había escuchado hablar a ella cuando era más pequeña― ¿Por que insistes tanto?, ¿Qué quieres escuchar?, ¿Qué esperas ganar, ah? ―se irguió un poco en su misma posición, mientras sentía sus ojos arder de manera demencial ― Mamá pudo sin Víctor, y la abuela sin nadie, ¡Yo también!

― No se trata solamente de ti, ¡No seas egoísta!, Phoebe, recuerdo haberte preguntado hace mucho tiempo atrás y dijiste que él no tenía idea que iba a ser padre, ¿Cres que está bien que no le digas la verdad?, ¿Crees que tus hijos merecen pasar lo mismo que pasamos nosotras?

Phoebe guardó silencio. En realidad no sabía qué decir o hacer, ya no sabía nada. ¿Por qué no soltarle en la cara a Prue que su amado novio era el infeliz padre de sus hijos? ¿Por qué no liberarse de una vez? Porque amaba a su hermana más que a sí misma, y el decirlo era un arma de doble filo; en todo. Era lastimar a Prue, a sí misma, a sus hijos y a toda la familia. Ella tenía razón, no se trataba solo de ella... no era solo Phoebe, eran los mellizos, Paige, Prue y Piper también... y ella no podía. Pero tenía que fingir que sí, por primera vez todo dependía de ella. Y entonces, lo entendió un poco y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era cerrarse, cerrar la caja de pandora y guardárselo todo por completo.

Ante el silencio de Phoebe, y el temor de Prue a que volviese a colapsar, decidió ceder y cambiar de tema.

― Vamos a ir a la playa, así que arregla tus cosas.

― ¿Qué? hay cosas que hacer.

― Sí, y no voy a discutir contigo como parte del día, así que, vístete y nos vamos. De los niños nos encargamos yo y Piper, así que, aprovecha tu día libre.

Phoebe frunció el ceño; queriendo argumentar algo.

― No quiero ir, gracias ―dijo, antes de que Prue saliera o algo más, nadie le había preguntado y no se sentía con ganas de salir a algún lado.

― Demuéstrame que puedes equilibrar tu vida, y prometo dejar de meterme. ―le advirtió prue.

― No deberías prometer algo que ni siquiera deberías hacer ―murmuró Phoebe por lo bajo y siguió refunfuñando; lo pensó mejor y sacudió la cabeza ― okay, de acuerdo..

Prue fingió no haber escuchado nada, y se dio la vuelta. Ese día cedería todas las veces que fuera necesario para manenter la paz en la familia, al fin y al cabo, debía aprovechar el tiempo para reflexionar y tratar de encontrar una salida para el tema Hackett/Andy. La moral y el corazón estaban discutiendo, y ninguno de los dos había ganado todavía.

Phoebe no estaba muy convencida, pero fue a su cuarto a buscar sus cosas, y se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada más que un bikini para ir a la playa. No iba a usar un bikini. Se puso un pantalón y una blusa que no enseñara nada de preferencia. Había uno que otro moretón que ocultar, además del puñetazo en el pómulo que ya había maquillado para evitar levantar sospechas, pero debería retocar durante el día si quería que nadie preguntara nada; el contacto con el agua, no haría más que ponerla en evidencia.

Se sentía estúpida por pensar en dar explicaciones, en preocuparse por lo que los demás pensaran; cuando hacía lo que quería, no tenía que pensar en nada mas que el momento. Anoche había sido liberador fumar sin restricciones, en paz con su tormenta emocional. No dejaba de sentirse culpable por haber dejado relegadas todas sus responsabilidades, pero tenía que reconocer que se había sentido bien...autodestruyéndose, era cierto, pero en calma, aunque fuera falsa.

― ¿Todo el mundo listo? ―preguntó Paige corriendo por el pasillo.

― Casi ―le respondió Piper desde el cuarto de Phoebe, quien estaba en ese momento en el baño.

― Lleva a Diega al auto, yo llevo a Merlín ―le dijo Paige― y que sea rápido, antes de que Phoebe me vea y colapse.

― ¿Diega y Merlin? ―preguntó Piper, con una ceja alzada.

― Si Phoebe no les pone nombre, yo les buscaré alguno bonito.

― ¿Y crees que Diega y Merlín son bonitos?

― No, pero quería ver cómo sonaban.

Paige se encogió de hombros, Piper suspiró y rodó los ojos ante las ideotas de su hermana, y ambas bajaron la escalera rumbo al auto. Abajo, en el estacionamiento, Prue se encontraba acomodando cosas en el porta maletas y tratando de hacer entrar una botella de jugo.

― Hay suficiente para almorzar y merendar ―les dijo al verlas acercarse― Llevo ropa de recambio, toallas, protector solar, lentes, sombrillas, una pelota de playa...―continuó indicando un pequeño montoncito en una esquina del porta maletas― Y toallas, ropa de recambio, pañales, mamaderas, juguetes, medicamentos para cualquier cosa, más ropa de emergencia, más pañales, mantas...etcétera ―mencionó, indicando la mayoría del espacio que llenaba el resto del lugar, que eran particularmente, propiedad de los pequeños.

― Van a conocer la playa ―canturreó Paige, emocionada― ¿No te alegra eso, Joe?

― ¿Joe? ―preguntó Prue, con una ceja alzada.

― Juega a barajar nombres ―le explicó Piper.

― Oh...

― ¿Y Phoebe? ―preguntó Paige, mirando para todos lados, asegurándose de que no la viera.

― Arrastrando los pies ―dijo, pasando de largo.

Paige abrió los ojos, esperando un grito o algo, pero no escuchó nada de su boca y la vio sentarse en el lado de la ventana derecha. Piper miró a Prue, ésta le hizo un gesto de "omitelo" y entró a la casa para sacar la primera sillita.

― Ponle los seguros ―le pidió a Phoebe, metiendo la primera en el asiento del medio.

Phoebe asintió, y mientras hacía eso, Paige le entregó a su hijo, a quien acomodó con cuidado pero no mucha emoción. Y se sentía infinitamente culpable por eso.

― Silla dos ―anunció Prue de la puerta― Paige, ponle llave.

La pequeña trotó a hacer lo que le dijeron, y mientras Prue y Piper se las arreglaban para asegurar la otra silla.

― Cuidado con la cabeza... ―murmuró Piper, cuando Prue recibió a su sobrina― no escuchaste eso ―se defendió, y Paige lanzó una carcajada.

― Todos arriba ―anunció Prue al fin, asumiendo el asiento del conductor.

Piper se subió en el asiento del copiloto, y Paige por su parte, se ubicó entre Phoebe y la ventana. Iban algo apretadas por que el lugar era escaso, pero se acomodaron lo mejor que pudieron

― Vamos de paseo, en un auto feo...

Paige empezó a cantar, para guardar silencio casi al instante. Esas palabras traían demasiados recuerdos dolorosos.

― _¡Phoebe! ¡Prue! ¡Apúrense! –gritó Penny desde el auto al ver la tardanza de ambas._

― _¿Puedo conducir? __―__preguntó Phoebe._

― _¡Buen intento! Pero no –se negó Prue tajante._

― _¿Y a ti quién te preguntó? __―r__eplicó Phoebe sin intenciones de dejar que su hermana pasara sobre ella._

― _No seas infantil –concluyó Prue, dando por zanjado el tema._

― _No eres mi madre –fue la contestación de Phoebe._

_Aunque Prue no lo dijera, le dolían las palabras de su hermanita._

― _Suficiente –dijo Piper, quien al ver que pronto comenzarían con una de sus escenas decidió interceder._

― _Ya empezaron –acotó Paige, al tiempo que rodaba los ojos dejándolos en blanco. Una vez que Prue y Phoebe comenzaban a discutir, solo terminaban cuando las cosas se ponían muy mal._

― _¿Pueden, aunque sea una vez, comportarse? La idea es que demos un paseo como una familia unida, no asistir a la lucha libre –reprochó su abuela. Estaba cansada de soportar las continuas peleas de ambas chicas._

― _Perdón__ –dijeron las dos, poniéndose de acuerdo por primera vez._

_Estaban por subir al auto, cuando Paige miró de reojo a Phoebe, examinándola._

― _¿Te pusiste mi blusa?, ¡Te queda pequeña! –exclamó irritada._

― _Esa es la idea, exhibirse aunque no haya nada que ver –se metió Prue, ya que todavía no olvidaba la discusión anterior._

― _Mira quien lo dice… la Barbie que usa relleno –replicó Phoebe con cizaña y una sonrisa de triunfo extendiéndose por su rostro._

― _Típica respuesta de alguien que tiene apariencia de chico, aunque no lo acepte, y no lo digo solo por lo plana…_

_Prue la miró de arriba abajo con malicia. Deseaba que sus palabras la lastimaran. Al ver que había logrado su cometido, ya que Phoebe no decía nada, sacó pecho y caminó victoriosa hacía el auto._

― _¡Cualquiera se vería como tu, si también rellenara el sostén con algodón! –le gritó. No dejaría que Prue tuviera la ultima palabra. Antes muerta– Y para tu información, he aumentado una talla desde el mes pasado… no como otras que solo aumentan de cintura._

_Ese era un golpe bajo._

― _¿Relleno?, ¡Yo no uso relleno! –chilló mas alto de lo que pretendía– ¿Encima me dices gorda? –le reprochó, volviendo sobre sus pasos._

― _¡Eso mismo!, ¡Pareces una cerda de tan gorda que estás! Dime Prue, ¿Cómo haces para engordar si se supone que estás todo el día saltando frente al equipo de fútbol?, ¿Eh?_

_Si Prue quería jugar, aprendería a jugar.  
_

― _Primero, antes de decirme gorda, deberías verte: pareces un palo de escoba, y segundo, no estoy gorda, tengo el peso correcto para una persona de mi edad. Ahora tu, ¿Cómo haces para estar tan delgada si lo único que haces es comer como una vaca?, ¿Mucho ejercicio Phoebe?_

_Phoebe sabía dar golpes bajos, pero Prue también tenía sus armas._

_―__ Chicas, por favor, dejen esto ya…__―__intentó intervenir Piper. Si seguían así solo lograrían lastimarse en serio._

― _¡Deja de meterte en mi vida Prudence! ¡Aléjate de mis amigos! –le gritó Phoebe con fiereza._

_Paige miraba la escena sin comprender demasiado por qué las cosas que se decían sus hermanas sonaban tan hirientes. Con apenas 11 años, los temas de la estética y la popularidad no eran cosas que le interesaran aún, pero era plenamente consciente de que solo se estaban lastimando. Y que Phoebe estaba muy enojada desde que Prue se había vuelto "rebelde" y__ había asistido a una que otra fiesta, compartiendo el grupo social de su hermana más pequeña._

― _¡Phoebe! ¡Prudence! ¡Ya basta! No quiero oír una palabra mas de parte de ninguna. Es suficiente –las regañó Penny, pero ambas estaban demasiado metidas en su pelea como para percatarse de lo que les decía su abuela._

― _¿Por qué te molesta que me junte con ellos? –preguntó Prue bajando la voz y usando un tono meloso, señal de que nada bueno podría venir a continuación__―__ ¿Escondes algo Pheebs? ¿Será ahí donde bajas esos kilos de más?_

― _¿Qué estas insinuando Prudence? –preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro._

_Estaba verdaderamente enojada, pero también estaba dolida. No podía creer que Prue pensara eso de ella._

― _Basta Phoebe, déjala, ya escuchaste lo que dijo la abuela –le recordó Piper mientras la tomaba por el codo para intentar alejarla de su hermana._

― _¡Callate! –le espetó soltandose de su agarre– Quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir, ya que es tan valiente._

― _Tu dime Phoebe. Debes saber de lo que hablo -continuó Prue. La sonrisa maliciosa continuaba firme en sus labios._

― _Prue, ¿Por favor? –pidió Piper, sin ya saber como controlarlas._

― _Se los he advertido –les avisó su abuela._

― _Vamos, dilo de una vez… perra –incitó Phoebe, cargando todo su odio en esas cinco letras._

_Prue estaba a punto de rebatir cuando escuchó los gritos de Paige._

― _¡Ya basta! ¡Basta! ¿Es que no se dan cuenta de lo que hacen? ¿Siempre tienen que arruinarlo todo? – Paige lloraba desconsolada. Odiaba estos momentos mas que nada en su vida._

_Sus tres hermanas se giraron en el momento en el que Penny se sujetaba el pecho con fuerza._

― _¡Abuela! –gritaron las tres acercándose a ella._

― _¿Estás bien? –preguntó Piper preocupada y dejando escapar una lagrima._

― _El… Pa… paseo se…cancela…__―a__nunció desviándoles la mirada y caminando hacia el interior de la casa._

― _¿Abuela? __―__preguntó paige con los ojos llorosos haciendo sentir mal de inmediato a las otras chicas._

_Paige miró a sus dos hermanas que ahora lucían arrepentidas, con desprecio._

― _Siempre lo arruinan todo…_

Paige sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad al mismo tiempo en que el auto se estacionaba en una playa cerca de la casa. Ese había sido el último intento de paseo en familia que habían tenido antes de la muerte de la abuela. Le sorprendía, y le agradaba, ver cómo habían cambiado las cosas tan rápidamente, pero el cambio de Phoebe y la extraña e intermitente actitud de Piper, le hacían temer que todo se perdiera de nuevo.

― No hay tanta gente ―celebró Piper, mirando por el retrovisor hacia la costa.

― Vamos a ubicar los quitasoles y toallas, quéndese aquí ―les pidió Prue, antes de desabrocharse el cinturón y bajar del auto.

Sus otras hermanas la imitaron, y mientras Piper la acompañó calle abajo, Phoebe y Paige se bajaron del auto para salir del hacinamiento del asiento de atrás. La primera apoyó su espalda contra la puerta del auto, cruzada de brazos, la segunda, simplemente se dio la vuelta hasta el otro lado del auto.

― ¿No tienes calor, mami? ―preguntó Paige con voz de bebé, tomando en sus brazos a su sobrino y enseñándoselo, agitándole la manita.

Phoebe abrió un ojo, y enderezó la cabeza para verla con una sonrisa juguetona, y también con el sol dándole de lleno en la cara.

― Déjalo ahí adentro ―gruñó, refiriéndose al auto― no quiero que les dé sol o se enfermen, su piel es delicada aún ―se quejó― y no, gracias.

Paige desarmó su sonrisa, y con una mueca de molestia se devolvió a reacomodar al pequeño en su silla.

― Amargada ―dijo, lo suficientemente alto como para que la escucharan.

― Inmadura.

Paige rodó los ojos ante el suspiro de Phoebe, quien volvió a cerrar los suyos. Tenía sueño, estaba cansada, y apenas se mantenía despierta. Los ojos le ardían por el insomnio y por el cigarro, y se sentía culpable, mucho, por ello.

― Oye Pheebs ―insistió Paige, caminando como quien no quiere la cosa hasta detenerse frente a ella― ¿Cómo vas a llamarlos?

Phoebe volvió a abrir un solo ojo, el mismo de antes, y se encontró con la cara de Paige casi incrustada en la de ella.

― No sé Paige ―respondió, y se corrió rápidamente, un poco incómoda al tenerla tan cerca, no quería que notara el maquillaje― ¿De verdad importa?

― Claro que importa ―aseveró, poniendo cara de estar profundamente ofendida por la pregunta; y en cierta parte, lo estaba.

Phoebe se golpeó la frente, intentando recomponerse. Paige estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para animarla, y no merecía que arruinara ese paseo que tanto había estado esperando desde hacía al menos un año atrás; el mismo recuerdo que su hermanita había tenido, también había pasado por su memoria.

― Quiero decir que ahora, no importa ―se corrigió, sonriendo falsamente― Nadie los conoce, y técnicamente no voy a ponerles el primer nombre que pase por mi cabeza sólo porque sí. Si he de nombrarlos, tiene que ser un nombre importante ―aseguró, poniendo cara de científico importante.

Paige sonrió, y se animó a seguir conversando.

―¿Angelina?, ¿Barack?

―¿Barack? ―preguntó con los ojos abiertos, sacando la lengua ante la sugerencia; le gustaba su presidente, pero como nombre para bebé, no era una idea muy buena.

― Bueno...dijiste nombres importantes ―se defendió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Phoebe intentó reírse y parecer natural, pero no dijo nada. No le nacía; estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para mantenerse en pie y no desmoronarse frente a todas. Paige intentó seguir la conversación, no quería perder lo que había logrado.

― ¿Ya no gritarás cada vez que quiera tomarlos en brazos? ―preguntó con un puchero y tono de bebé.

― No Paige ―sonrió Phoebe, esta vez, de corazón― Sé que he sido injusta contigo, eres la más emocionada en todo esto hace mucho y la primera en darme todo tu apoyo. No era mi intención lastimarte, solamente estoy un poco nerviosa ―reconoció, suspirando, ahora se sentía un poco mejor.

― ¿Un poco? ―preguntó, con la ceja levantada.

― Bueno, mucho.

Paige se rió y corrió hasta ella, abrazándola por la cintura. Phoebe tembló, y si no hubiese controlado sus impulsos y quedado estática, su pobre hermana hubiese volado metros más allá por el empujón que había estado a punto de darle, producto de un reflejo: instinto de supervivencia.

― Lo estás haciendo bien ―le dijo, apoyando su mejilla contra su vientre, con los ojos cerrados― quédate tranquila. Están bien ellos, estámos bien nosotras, estás bien tú: todos estamos bien. ¿Sabes? ―preguntó, abriendo un ojo, imitándola― No estarían más seguros con nadie más en el mundo, y tu nos tienes a nosotras a tu lado: jamás dejaremos que te pase algo Phoebe.

― Seguro ―sonrió, con un nudo en el estómago respecto a eso último.

Quería confiar en las palabras de Paige, y la reconfortaban infinitamente, pero por otro lado, sabía que eran mentira. Nadie podría protegerla del pasado. Ninguna había estado ahí para evitar que bebiera de ese vaso, o para que Hackett se mantuviera afuera de la casa la tarde anterior, ni para quitarle los trece cigarrillos que había fumado durante la noche. Ella era su único verdugo, y él, su peor pesadilla. Nadie más podía participar en ese juego cruel.

― Creo que hay unas cositas que quieren mamá ―le dijo Paige con un pucherito, al oír un ruidito del auto.

― Creo que...―susurró, despertando de su ensueño― hay una mamá que quiere unas cositas ―agregó, sintiendo como por un momento su alma regresaba a su cuerpo, haciéndole recordar cuánto moría y desfallecía por ambas criaturas encerradas en el auto.

Más allá, abajo, Prue y Piper habían desacelerado el paso al llegar a una zona más o menos aceptable para asentarse.

― Piper, las gaviotas están cayendo asadas y tú estás usando eso ―dijo Prue, indicando su chaqueta manga larga.

― Hey, a las que les gusta el arte de enseñar cada centímetro del cuerpo es a Phoebe y a ti, a mí déjame en paz ―se defendió, intentando evadir el tema; no se quitaría eso para dejar a la vista su enorme panza, sus brazos gordos y su piel blanca como el papel. Ni muerta.

― No era para que me mordieras.

― ¿Te parece este lugar? ―preguntó, deteniéndose cerca del mar, pero no demasiado y, por su puesto, aprovechando de cambiar de tema.

― Sip, aquí mismo. Voy a hacer un hoyo en la arena.

― Voy a avisarle a las niñas, y a buscar agua ―dijo Piper, marcando el número y oyendo la voz de su hermana más pequeña al otro lado del telefóno.

― ¿Sí? ―preguntó Paige― Okei. Pheebs, hay que bajar.

― ¿A quién llevas?, ¿A Katherine o a Brian? ―preguntó ésta, asegurándose de que el resto del auto estuviera cerrado correctamente.

― ¿De verdad les vas a poner así? ―preguntó Paige, algo ilusionada.

― No, ¿Eres la única que puede inventar nombres? ―respondió, sonriendo ante su cara de decepción y colgándole un bolso en el hombro, antes de colgarse uno sobre el suyo.

― Llevaré a Valeria, es un poco más sociable ―le explicó, apoyándola contra su pecho― Nicholas se desespera cada vez que se aleja de ti.

Phoebe sonrió al ver a Paige cargando a la niña con tanto amor y cuidado, y también al escuchar eso último: todo el esfuerzo valía la pena. Esos pequeños la amaban, y la necesitaban. No podía pedir nada más que una familia perfecta como la que tenía.

Bajaron con cuidado de no caerse por una escalera destartalada y se encontraron en pocos minutos con sus otras dos hermanas, las cuales tenían gran parte del esquema armado.

― Ponlos aquí ―dijo Piper, indicándole a sus hermanas el espacio que había preparado para los pequeños: resguardados del sol, del viento y cualquier levantamiento de arena.

― Lo mismo que le dije a Piper ―dijo Prue, mirando a Phoebe― Hay un sol enorme y tú con esa chaqueta.

― Esoty bien así, gracias ―se defendió nerviosa, queriendo cortar el tema; primero Paige y ahora Prudence; al menos Piper la apoyaba tácitamente.

― Quítate eso, vas a insolarte ―le advirtió Prue, con tono autoritario― las dos, ahora.

Ambas se sintieron forzadas a hacerle caso; creyendo que no hacerlo levantaría sospechas, porque, para ser sinceros, ¿Quién salía a la playa a estar bajo el sol con una chaqueta manga larga, perfecta para una tarde de invierno?

― Deben estar bromeando ―dijo Paige con cara de trauma al notar que abajo de las prendas que acababan de quitarse, llevaban blusas de manga larga.

― Como quieran ―murmuró Prue, sintiéndose superada― yo no voy a asarme.

Las tres la vieron ponerse de pie y quitarse los pantalones, guardándolos en su mochila antes de quitarse también su blusa.

― Mucho mejor ―sonrió, recostándose sobre la toalla y entregándole a Paige un bloqueador― Paigey, ayuda, por favor. De paso, todas ustedes échense de nuevo, la radiación está fuerte.

Paige rezongó y se sentó en la espalda de Prue, solamente para escucharla quejarse y reírse un poco antes de esparcir la crema por su cuerpo.

Piper se quedó mirando con sentimientos encontrados. Sentía envidia. El cuerpo de Prudence le producía envidia. Era delgada, de buena contextura, tenía una piel perfecta y un cabello brillante. Sus piernas eran algo delgadas, pero su busto recompensaba cualquier cosa. El bikini se le veía más que perfecto en su tonificado cuerpo, y podía ver uno que otro hueso sobresaliendo de su cadera, espalda y hombros. Era perfecta. Era algo que ella jamás lograría ser con su metro sesenta de altura, su cutis lleno de imperfecciones, su cabello sin forma o gracia, su casi inexistente delantera, cintura nula y llena de grasa de su flácido abdomen, que no era lo único suelto, sino que se complementaba perfectamente a sus pierna y brazos. No. Ella jamás sería como Prue. Nunca en la vida podría compararse con esa belleza andante, y tenía que aceptarlo y lidiar con eso, en su defecto, lugar hasta el final hasta conseguir lo que su hermana tenía y a ella le faltaba, o morir en el intento. Literalmente. Sentía que la humillación carcomía su amor propio al pensar en que Phoebe había tenido a los mellizos hacía apenas tres semanas atrás, y aún así, se veía mucho mejor que ella.

― Voy a juntar piedritas y a nadar un poco ―les avisó Paige, levantándose de la espalda de Prudence y quitándose la ropa de un solo movimiento, quedando en un traje de baño de una pieza que en realidad no la acomplejaba para nada. O no demasiado.

― Ten cuidado, por favor ―le pidió Piper.

― No te vayas muy al fondo ―agregó Prue, con la cara hundida entre sus manos, de estómago al suelo.

― En media hora más bloqueador, no lo olvides ―agregó Phoebe.

Paige hizo un gesto de "sí, sí, lo que digan" y salió corriendo al mar. Amaba nadar. Sabía que Prue le tenía pánico a hundirse más allá de la cintura después de la muerte de su mamá, y que Piper y Phoebe habían tomado clases de natación para superar su miedo cuando eran niñas, pero ella, tenía una relación sana y sin contratiempos con el océano, y le encantaba.

El día estaba yendo mejor de lo que hubiese esperado, y disfrutaba cada minuto ahí.

Phoebe tenía su atención y mirada entre sus mellizos y Paige, cuidando atentamente de que los tres estuvieran a salvo. Intentando también, evitar mirar a Prue. Se sentía intimidada por ella, ahora que su cuerpo era un desastre después del embarazo, también nerviosa, porque entendía muy bien qué era lo que Hackett buscaba en ella, y no podía culparlo, su hermana era realmente hermosa. Miró a Piper, y se preguntó por qué se cubría tanto como ella. Había algo extraño en su actitud, pero sabía que no tenía nada que ver con Hackett, porque sabía que él no callaba una victoria, y le hubiese dicho, solamente para torturarla y reírse en su cara, cualquier movimiento sobre alguna de sus hermanas; de eso no tenía duda alguna. Tenía que pensar rápido en qué hacer para separarlo de Prue y evitar que le hiciera daño, pero , ¿Cómo? Apenas podía cuidarse a ella misma, menos podría defender a alguien más del sicópata que no dejaba de sentir rasgando su ropa.

Era lunes otra vez, y el relajante fin de semana había hecho maravillas en toda la familia, que parecía más descansada y tranquila después de pasar tiempo juntas y dormir como era debido. El timbre de la hora de almorzar indicó a Phoebe que debía hacer su archi conocido viaje a la guardería, ésta vez sin Katrina, quien tenía otro compromiso en dirección a esa misma hora. Avanzó a paso acelerado para llegar pronto y poder aprovechar el máximo de tiempo con sus hijos, cuando una imagen conocida se puso junto a ella. Miró hacia todos lados, notando que no había nadie más que ellos dos al rededor del colegio.

Estaba Sola.

De nuevo estaba sola con él, ¿Cómo se las arreglaba para quedarse a solas con ella?, ¿Que acaso tenía una especie de radar para detectarla? Tragó saliva, apretó los puños, e hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no temblar, pero no podía negar que estaba asustada. No habían pasado más de cuarenta y ocho horas desde que intentó atacarla de nuevo, y todavía resentía el abuso emocional y físico como si estuviese siendo administrado ahora.

― Así me gusta –dijo, deleitándose con su cara llena de miedo― Que me mires, y te estremezcas.

Phoebe frunció el ceño y trató de recomponerse. Se enfocó en pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuese la tarde a solas con Hackett, y mucho menos en el pánico que le infundía.

― Aquí no puedes hacer nada, no me asustas –espetó y trató de hacerle frente.

Levantó la barbilla para darse más porte, pero al encontrarse con la mirada verde profundo de Hackett, su voluntad la dejó desmadejada en el suelo.

― Sí, claro. Y se supone que en tu casa estás segura y nadie podría "lastimarte" ahí, pero no puedes hacer nada si yo me decido a hacer contigo lo que quiera... ―le aseguró― Conmigo no debes dar nada por sentado, excepto que siempre gano...si quisiera, podría ahora mismo tomarte así ―dijo torciéndole el brazo, haciéndola reprimir un gemido de dolor― Taparte la boquita esa que tienes y llevarte a cualquier lugar...digamos, mi auto está a dos cuadras...

Phoebe tragó saliva y trató de zafarse de su agarre, pero como siempre, era difícil ir en contra de la fuerza masculina de Hackett.

― Sí… mi auto –susurró él mientras asía con más fuerza el brazo de Phoebe― No necesariamente tienes que recordarlo, pero, ahí te hice mía por primera vez –murmuró y le sonrió angelicalmente, ella tragó pesado nuevamente― Podría hacer que lo recordaras… te gustaría, ¿Verdad, Phoebe?

Ella se removió inquieta y rechinó los dientes.

― Ni se te ocurra decir que te suelte, no lo haré ―Intervino Hackett antes de que ella pudiese decir cualquier otra cosa.

Tenía miedo, estaba resentida y emocionalmente destrozada. Se dejó llevar, ya ni siquiera podía pensar en algo para librarse de eso. No quería, luchar más, pelear más, intentar zafarse...estaba cansada, agotada, aterrorizada. No quería más guerra. No más.

― Buena chica, así me gusta, que me obedezcas ―sonrió, chasqueando la lengua, luego se relamió los labios con la punta de la misma― Y así va a ser en todo, si no quieres que tus hermanitas paguen las consecuencias... –dejó la frase en el aire, dándole a Phoebe la pauta para imaginarse muchas cosas.

― No te atrevas ―masculló, reaccionando de inmediato.

Con ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero con sus hermanas...era una historia distinta.

― No lo haré, si te comportas. Tienes mucho que perder si no lo haces.

― No te descubrirías frente a las demás, son fuertes ―dijo, pensando en que ella no lo era, y en que no era una amenaza útil para él; hacía lo que quería, siempre.

― Tengo mis maneras. Además...una propuesta interesante ―dijo acercándose a su cara, haciéndola pararse de puntitas para no sufrir más por su brazo― si tu hablas, si tu te atreves a negarte, si insistes en ser una niña mala...yo me encargo de ir al gobierno y reclamar a un par de mellizos que conozco, como hijos míos...

Los ojos de Phoebe brillaron de terror. Su corazón dejó de latir y su boca se secó al instante. Su cabeza se vació de pensamientos, y lo único que sabía, era que todo, absolutamente todo, estaba mal.

― ¡No puedes hacer eso! ―gritó, raspándose la garganta con el alarido y sin importarle más demostrarle fuerza; llorar era lo que quería, y llorar era lo que iba a hacer.

― No necesariamente –contrarrestó él, sonriendo al verla así de humillada y débil frente a sus ojos― Tú eres una zorra fácil, y no puedes negar que te me regalaste, hay muchas más pruebas a mi favor. Muchos testigos.

La vio tratar de decir algo, de morderse la lengua una, dos, tres veces. De enredarse, abrir y cerrar los ojos. Pestañear. Tragar, parpadear, intentar hablar, balbucear, hasta lograr decir algo.

― No… no puedes… ¡Ni siquiera puedes probar que…!

― ¡Claro que puedo! ―gritó, interrumpiendo sus palabras y viéndola quebrarse nuevamente. Le producía morbo verla así de frágil, por su culpa― Basta solo con mirarlos, pero un examen también serviría. Y además...mírate...una mocosa como tú, una zorra tal cual sin nada, sin futuro. Y yo, linda, yo vengo de una familia importante, entre tú y yo, ¿Quién crees que tiene mejores condiciones para criar a dos niños? ―preguntó mientras comenzaba a disfrutar aún más de las gesticulaciones de terror de su interlocutora.

― Pero… ¡Pero son mis hijos!, los llevé durante ocho meses, me he preocupado de que no les falte nada, he pasado noches en vela, estoy haciendo lo mejor por protegerlos y criarlos bien ―lloró, desesperada y sin importarle si alguien más la escuchaba. Las piernas le temblaban, el aire le estaba faltando y si no fuera por el agarre de Hackett, estaría en el suelo― Por favor Hackett, no me hagas esto.

― También míos –espetó, soltándole el brazo y viéndola casi caer al suelo― Y te los puedo quitar si quiero. Hasta ahora he sido bueno contigo, Phoebe. No me tientes, ni se te ocurra provocarme, porque yo, de verdad, soy un mal enemigo. De los peores, si me lo propongo vas a sufrir mucho, mucho –Murmuró y su mirada se volvió torva, alzó los hombros― Y si no me crees… puedes preguntarle a Andrew Trudeau…

― ¿Andy? –Soltó Phoebe, tapándose la boca con horror. Ese tipo estaba loco, y eso, era poco decir― ¿Tú…? ¿Tú…?

― Yo, sí, yo ―Respondió Hackett con orgullo― Se estaba metiendo con mi novia ―le explicó,viéndola sorprenderse ante eso― Y tú eres tonta, pero no lo suficiente para poner en peligro a tu familia, ¿Verdad? Harás lo que te digo, todo lo que yo quiera, y el par de engendros se quedarán contigo , ¿queda claro? –preguntó, mirándola de tal manera que era imposible decir que no.

― Sí ―musitó Phoebe desganada, dándose por vencida pero sabiendo que… de alguna manera, ella ganaba algo.

Eran sus hijos. Prue, Piper, Paige... su familia, su vida. Su cuerpo no importaba, ya no, y prefería mil veces dejarse tocar una y otra vez por Hackett a perder a sus hijos, o que éste dañara el cuerpo y el alma de algunas de sus hermanas, tal como lo había hecho con ella.

― ¿Si qué? ―le gritó, disfrutando verla saltar al oír su voz.

― Si...sí señor ―balbuceó, intentando mantener la compostura lo máximo posible, sin interesarle si ya la había perdido antes. Estaba en la mitad de un ataque de pánico.

― Perfecto, buena chica ―Le dijo acariciando su mejilla, haciéndola estremecer al sentir su mano sobre la misma zona en donde dos días atrás le había dado un puñetazo― Ahora vamos.

― ¿Va...vamos? ―preguntó, despejándose la cara de lágrimas, sintiendo que la jalaba del brazo.

― Dos cuadras más allá, mi camioneta nos está esperando.

Se paralizó. Ahora sí que su corazón no bombeaba más sangre. Él quería...él quería tenerla de nuevo, y la quería ahora, y si se negaba...si le decía que no...pero no estaba lista. Aún tenía que recuperarse, no podía, aunque quisiera, cumplir con sus deseos.

― Hackett yo...―intentó decir, sintiéndose todavía arrastrada hacia la calle― no sé si te enteraste pero, casi muero en el parto no puedo yo... ―sabía que no iba a escucharla, pero no perdía nada con intentar― dame tiempo, haré lo que me pidas, pero esto tiene que ser despacio.

― De acuerdo ―le respondió.

Phoebe sintió que el mundo no era tan malo por una vez en su vida, y que algo de suerte le quedaba, pero cuando él dejó de guiarla por el camino y comenzó a empujarla para que fuera más rápido, supo que algo seguía mal.

― ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije? ―gritó, escandalizándose.

― Sí, y en una hora tienes que volver a tus clases si queremos que nadie se entere de lo nuestro ―dijo, dándole asco al escuchar esa última palabra, tan convencido― así que si quieres que sea "lento y despacio" tenemos que hablar menos y caminar más.

* * *

**Sé que casi nadie quedó contento con esto, pero bueno...creo que es la primera vez que aplico el concepto de "es mi fic, hago lo que quiero".**

_Respuesta(s) de review(s):_

**DyegoHalliwell12**_: ¡Lamento haberte traumado!, pero debiste haber supesto que las cosas no eran tan dulces y santas como parecían hace unos 20 caps atrás jajajjaja. Gracias por todo, lo siento de nuevo! me alegra que hayas encontrado tu contraseña! Y feliz cumpleaños atrasado! (más bien, feliz cumpleaños de nuevo! XD)._

**ViryMousy:**_ CREO que ya no te mueres por lo que viene. Pero sé que me apoyas igual :B aunque no te guste la idea. Te quiero, gracias._

**bellaHerms22**_: Pienso lo mismo, estoy en las mismas que tú jajaja. Te felicito por el nuevo fic, de más está decir que soy fiel lectora desde el principio y que me da mucha pena que se haya acabado "Tu y yo", pero cuando una puerta se cierra...una ventana se abre. Te quiero!_


	41. Feliz día

**Infinitas gracias a vane-chan6 por soportarme TODA LA TARDE Y LA MAÑANA con el capítulo. También a bellaherms22 quien escribió la última escena. (Y ambas escribieron el flash back).**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 35: Feliz día.**

La atómsfera estaba demasiado fría como para ser una noche de primavera, pero no era algo inusual al tratarse de la ciudad de San Francisco. Desde the bay area hacia el sur, en una lugar situado en la calle Prescott y bajo el número 1329, dos de las cuatro adolescentes residentes de aquella casa dormían plácida y reparadoramente; el segundo semestre de la escuela era siempre agotador, y se debía aprovechar el tiempo para subir las notas antes de que el año terminase y no quedaran más opciones que perseguir a los profesores por un punto más o algún trabajo de recuperación, sobretodo ellas, ya que Prue se graduaría de la preparatoria ese año para entrar a la universidad, y Paige de la primaria para ingresar a la secundaria.

Y, mientras ellas dos dormían, Piper seguía en vela, como desde el día en que Leo había partido. Le dolía el estómago y también la garganta. Ya no podía seguir vomitando así, los músculos de los abdominales le dolían demasiado por las arcadas y apenas sostenía sus piernas. Estaba engordando en vez de bajar de peso, y nuevamente había alcanzado los 55 kilos; estaba fracasando en la única cosa que podía controlar. La concentración no la ayudaba en nada durante las clases, ya que pasaba el día contando calorías, restando otras, ingeniando maneras de esconder la comida, venderla, botarla, vomitar, ocultar el mal aliento de su boca, tener excusas para sus ojeras, uñas quebradizas y heridas ocacionales que aparecían después de alguna tortura física. Apenas podía dormir por las noches, tratando de estudiar y ponerse al día con las tareas que perdía durante las clases, pero era peor aún, ya que durante éstas terminaba quedándose dormida sobre la mesa y ya le habían enviado a Prue una nota diciéndole que su rendimiento y participación en el salón estaba decayendo.

Pero esa no era la única razón por la cual no podía dormir: todas las noches, sagradamente, Phoebe despertaba gritando entre pesadillas. No era algo raro que expresara en su inconsciente todas sus trancas emocionales y problemas mentales desde que era bebé, al igual que ella, era ya costumbre. La verdad, entre las dos eran muy parecidas, quizás por la corta diferencia de edad y el tiempo en que habían pasado juntas como mejores amigas durante su primera infancia. Pero las pesadillas siempre duraban poco tiempo, y ya llevaba quince días seguidos si se contaba esa madrugada. A veces lloraba, otras se enojaba, pero siempre decía no poder recordar su mal sueño y hacía algo más para no seguir durmiendo; parecía que le estaba empezando a dar miedo dormir por las noches, y había optado por hacerlo en clases; Prue también había recibido una nota de parte de los maestros de Phoebe por sus siestas en la escuela, en donde una vez había despertado gritando y asustando a todo el salón en la mitad de un examen.

Cada día parecía más distante, más cansada, y siempre estaba sobresaltada; bastaba un sonido fuerte como para que se alterara, o simplemente que le tocaran el hombro para que se paralizara. Había algo raro en ella, pero no entendía qué, y cada vez le asustaba más que estuviese sufriendo de una depresión post parto o algo por el estilo, se veía desganada y ocultaba su cuerpo, tal y como lo hacía ella. La veía comer casi por obligación, su apetito disminuía al igual que la alegría en sus ojos. Temía que cayera en sus mismos pasos, no deseaba por nada del mundo que su hermanita bebé pasara por el mismo infierno que ella estaba viviendo; ni siquiera se lo deseaba a Michelle.

Sintió ruidos en el cuarto de Phoebe, e interrumpió el abdominal quinientos siete para levantarse con algo de dificultad e ir a verla: todas las noches, era ella la que se levantaba a despertarla para evitar que siguiera sufriendo. De algo tenía que servir su insomnio. Algo más que en pensar en Leo. Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo él ahora, ¿Qué habría cenado?, ¿Habría salido a pasear durante la mañana?, ¿Habría llevado sus jeans favoritos?, ¿Y su chaqueta con el bolsillo secreto?, ¿Habría tenido tiempo para ir a la playa?, ¿Y para conocer a otra chica?, ¿Pensaría en ella? Seguía sintiéndose patética por pensar en el las veinticuatro horas del día y los siete días de la semana, pero no podía evitarlo...necesitaba volver a verlo. Algo le decía, una intuición, que lo iba a necesitar muy pronto.

En la habitación de Phoebe, ésta estaba boca abajo con las manos empuñadas al rededor de su almohada, la espalda rídigida y los ojos apretados. Se quejaba despacio, y murmuraba algo que Piper no podía entender. Nunca lograba comprender, porque su boca no hilaba ninguna palabra y todo lo que se oía, eran tartamudeos incoherentes.

_A unas cuadras de la escuela, en un terreno valdío, especificamente en un oscuro y desolado callejón, una camioneta azul marino acababa de estacionarse. El conductor se bajó de su asiento, abriendo la puerta de atrás con una sonrisa sicópata. Estiró su brazo, atrayendo a la joven sentada en el asiento de atrás, quien sollozaba con resignación; paracía no ser la primera vez que esa escena ocurría.  
_

_Tenía los ojos cerrados, y temblaba, pero Hackett no se detenía. Sentía sus brazos al rededor de su cintura, sus labios contra su piel. Le quitaba su blusa, se entretenía con su cuerpo, y lo único que ella podía decir bajo el poder de aquél hombre, era "Detente"._

― _Déjame en paz __―insistió con un poco más de fuerza en su voz, tratando de quitárselo de encima, sin nada de éxito, terminando boca abajo sobre el asiento de la camioneta._

― _No te portes mal, querida __―le recordó, acariciando su espalda, desde atrás― ¿No recuerdas que tenemos un trato? No me gusta tener que recordártelo cada vez que nos encontramos._

― _¿Qué te hice? __― Le preguntó, desesperada casi en un grito, mordiéndose los labios y sintiéndose desfallecer. _

_Quería cerrar los ojos y dormirse, desmaya__rse, perder la conciencia o no contar con ella. Pero él quería humillarla, la posibilidad de fingir que no estaba ahí para que todo ocurriera más rápido era inexistente._

― _Existir __― Respondió Hackett indiferente, siguiendo con lo suyo y no profiriendo ningún otro sonido más que de placer._

― ¡Piper! ―gritó Phoebe respirando hacia adentro, al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con su mano sacudiéndola.

Ésta se acercó, desde los pies de la cama, ya que los costados estaban ocupados por los pequeños, y estiró sus brazos para acunarla e intentar calmarla un poco. Phoebe escondió su cara en el pecho de su hermana mayor, enterrándole los dedos al rededor del brazo con fuerza, antes de darse cuenta de que la cercanía y el contacto de piel contra la piel la ponían enferma, y retroceder rápido, intentando no gritar, aplastar a alguien y parecer natural.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Piper preocupada, por el grito, las pesadillas y la manera de alejarse.

― Sí fue...solamente una pesadilla, nada más ―mintió, cerrando los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora. Lograba sentir palpitaciones hasta en la cabeza, y sus ojos volvían a cerrarse por el canscancio, pero no quería dormirse...no podía dormirse, porque, eso significaría volver a verlo en sus pesadillas, porque no le bastaba raptarla y lastimarla casi todos los días a la hora de almorzar, sino que también la aterrorizaba en sus sueños haciéndole recordar cada escena compartida con él durante esos lapsos de tiempo.

― Otra pesadilla más ―le corrigió Prue, entrando al cuarto algo adormilada, casi sonámbula.

― No fue nada, estoy bien ―asintió, sobándose las sienes y sacudiendo un poco la cabeza― estoy bien.

― Descansa ―le sugirió Piper, aún sentada en la cama, mirándola restregarse los ojos.

― Sí, primero voy a ver si los niños tienen hambre...―dijo, acariciando sus mejillas a ver si encontraba una reacción; si seguían durmiendo, significaba que estaban satisfechos todavía.

― Menos mal que ya pasó lo de comida cada dos horas ―celebró Prue, refiriéndose al hecho de que ahora dependía de si tenían o no hambre más que de un horario.

― Sí ―convino Piper, bostezando y estirando los brazos.

― Tienen hambre ―concluyó Phoebe al verlos girar la cabeza y boquear ante su contacto.

Piper se hizo a un lado para dejarla pararse de la cama, y la vio pasar cerca de Prue, camino al pasillo.

― ¿A dónde vas? ―le preguntó ésta, con una ceja levantada.

― A buscar biberones a la cocina, estoy cansada ―mintió, bostezando y estirándose un poco para dar más credibilidad.

¿La verdad? Si estaba cansada, y muerta de sueño, pero esa no era la razón real de alimentarlos con mamaderas. No. Desde que las torturas habían iniciado, odiaba amamantar a sus propios hijos, lo que podría resultar incomprensible para muchos e inclusive hacerla clasificar dentro del grupo de mala madre, pero, ¿Cómo podía compartir sus pechos con sus hijos y con él?, ¿Cómo?, Amamantar a sus bebés era un acto íntimo, personal, de amor. Una muestra de afecto, dedicación y esfuerzo entre muchas otras...Una que sin duda, jamás dejaría que él destrozara y ensuciara, ¡Jamás! Con ella...podía hacer cualquier cosa, lo que quisiera; estaba segura de que no podía romperse más de lo que ya estaba, y si lo hacía, tampoco le importaba, pero sus hermanas y cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con sus hijos, era sagrada; era su ancla para mantenerse cuerda, lo único que la ataba a ser fuerte y la mantenía de pie, lo único sano y puro que le quedaba en su vida, ¿Cómo podía dejar que él los contaminara? No podía hacerlo, nunca. Antes muerta.

― Ve a dormir ―dijo Prue a Piper, al verla cabecear sentada en la cama de Phoebe― yo la ayudo.

― Vayan las dos, puedo sola ―corrigió con tonto convencido.

― Phoebe...―le advirtieron ambas.

― Duerman duerman, así cuando tenga sueño, ustedes se encargan por mí ―insistió, torciendo a la derecha para salir de la habitación y continuar su camino a la cocina.

― Duérmete ―le repitió Prue a Piper, apuntándola con un dedo― no quiero más noches de insomnio ni notas de los maestros otra vez.

― No es mi culpa que Phoebe me despierte todas las noches ―mintió, cruzándose de brazos.

Se sentía hipócrita por culparla a ella de su incapacidad para estar despierta de día y dormir de noche, aunque en el fondo sentiera que ella tenía mucha culpa en su enfermedad al ser un factor de estrés influyente en su vida, pero también entendía que la única real culpable era ella misma, de otro modo, todas las demás estarían pasando por algo similar si se tratara del efecto de Phoebe y sus problemas.

― Por eso: ve y aprovecha las horas que quedan antes de que Paige también se despierte por todo el alboroto. Yo voy a asegurarme de ayudar a tu hermana para que se duerma aquí y no en clases ―añadió, bostezando una vez más y dándose la vuelta con pereza hasta la cocina.

Piper arrugó la nariz, y suspiró pesadamente antes de moverse.

― ¿Saben? ―preguntó a sus sobrinos, fingiendo molestia― no entiendo cómo se despiertan cuando se cae un alfiler a diez metros de ustedes, pero siguen durmiendo como si nada cuando su mamá grita en pánico a menos de diez centimetros , ¿Salieron igual de especiales que ella, ah? ―se rió, decidiéndose a no irse hasta que al menos una de sus dos hermanas volviera a la habitación a hacerce cargo de ellos.

Prue iba arrastrando los pies hasta la cocina, cansada de las rutinas nocturnas. Se preguntaba cuándo sería el día en que podría volver a dormir una sola noche de corrido, pero valía la pena no hacerlo, si Phoebe apenas mantenía los ojos abiertos para ir a clases contando con ayuda, no se la imaginaba haciendo todo sola.

Se detuvo en la puerta, y una sensación de calor y ternura llenó su corazón: su pequeña estaba con los ojos casi cerrados, sacando las botellas del refrigerador y caminando entre bostezos hasta el termo con agua caliente que usaría para descongelarla. Casi se estaba quedando dormida parada, pero le sorprendía el amor y le dedicación que jamás hubiese imaginado ver en ella antes de ese día; incluso, podría ser posible que no lo creyera si no lo estuviese viendo con sus propios ojos y alguien viniese a contárselo.

― Ve a dormir ―le dijo Phoebe, sin tener la necesidad de mirar para saber que estaba ahí.

― Te estaba mirando ―le sonrió complacida.

― Una película de zombies sería más emocionante.

― Tonta ―dijo, arrugando la nariz― ve arriba, cuando esto esté caliente yo lo llevo. A ver si alcanzas a dormir un par de minutos y a convencer a Piper de irse, sigue en tu cuarto.

Phoebe accedió solamente por lo de Piper, y le hizo un gesto de paz con la mano derecha a Prue antes de irse hasta la escalera. Se detuvo ahí, ahora que nadie la veía, y cerró los ojos con fuerza suprimiendo las ganas de llorar. Sentía asco, náuseas, ganas de despertar de esa pesadilla de una vez o dormir sin volver a abrir los ojos de nuevo. Llevaba quince días bajo el poder de Hackett, quince días haciendo lo que él quisiera, teniendo como único escape los fines de semana, en los cuales eran las pesadillas y recuerdos los que hacían el trabajo en ausencia de su sicópata personal.

Se rió de sí misma. Siempre había creído que las mujeres violadas eran unas estúpidas al caer en el chantaje de sus abusadores, y que si hablaran, sus familias se encargarían de protegerlas, pero ahora entendía el terror que éstos podían infundir sobre ellas. El miedo de que él le quitara a sus pequeños y se atreviera a hacerles daño era enorme, sobretodo por su hija, pero su hijo tampoco estaba a salvo: Hackett era un enfermo y lo creía capaz de cualquier cosa. Dependía de ella proteger a su descendencia, y también a sus hermanas. Temía por Prue, pero algo le decía que si él se contentaba abusando de ella, su hermana mayor estaría a salvo de sus sicópatas garras durante un tiempo. Se preguntaba también, por qué no terminaba con él de una vez y empezaba a salir con Andy en público...también porqué estaba saliendo con él en secreto y Hackett se hacía el desentendido; que terminara con él era lo que estaba esperando que pasar pronto...eso podría simplificarle la vida a todos: asegurar la integridad física y sicológica de la familia, y de paso, evitar que el imbécil de Hackett se paseara más por la casa.

Se mordió los labios, reprimiendo un sollozo, con tanta fuerza que los sintió sangrar. Quería escribirlo en su diario y desahogarse, pero no podía, corría el riesgo de que alguien lo encontrara y se supiera toda la verdad; era algo que tenía que guardar para sí misma y esperar a olvidarlo, pero sentía como todas sus tensiones habían formado una bomba en su interior que solamente quería explotar. Tenía miedo de que aquel momento llegara pronto, porque sentía que no podría aguantar todo eso ni un solo segundo más.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, a eso de las diez de la mañana, la casa estaba en paz y silencio otra vez, excepto por una música suave y un delicioso olor a dulce en la ex habitación de la abuela.

― Humm...eso huele bien...―sonrió Phoebe ampliamente, haciendo un sonido gracioso.

Se estiró en la cama, con cuidado de no aplastar o lastimar a sus pequeños junto a ella, reparando, con pánico, que no estaban ahí. Abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a ambos lados, y hubiese gritado de histeria, si no fuera porque sus piernas sintieron que había gente a los pies de la cama. Escuchó unas risitas suaves, y giró la cabeza para atrás.

― Feliz día mamita ―corearon sus tres hermanas.

Prue estaba al lado derecho con la pequeña semi sentada sobre su regazo, vestida con un simpático trajecito lila y un cintillo de adorno, porque cabello suficiente todavía no tenía. Paige estaba al medio, con una tarjeta gigante suspendida entre sus dos manos, y Piper estaba a su izquierda, con su sobrino vestido de amarillo claro y más dormido que despierto, en la misma posición que su hermana mayor.

Phoebe solamente balbuceaba de la impresión, apenas comprendiendo. Todo se veía demasiado brillante con los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana, y los globos y serpentinas que le habían puesto al rededor de la habitación para darle aire de celebración le daban un toque de felicidad extra al cuarto al verse combinadas con las cunas, peluches gigantes, móviles en el techo y juguetes en el suelo. Sus pequeños se veían maravillosamente hermosos, como para comérselos, y sus hermanas también se habían vestido para esa ocasión especial.

― Está muda ―rió Piper, hablándole a su sobrino en el oído y besándole la mejilla.

― Hey, Phoebe, reacciona ―se rió Prue, agitando la mano delante de su rostro, con cuidado de no soltar a la bebé.

La chica se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, negando para todos lados. No podía creer que hubieran hecho todo eso por ella, y que pudieran ser tan buenas personas como para celebrarle ese día en lugar de culparla por tener que celebrarlo.

― ¿Hicimos algo mal? ―preguntó Paige, al verla esconder su rostro entre sus manos y oír los sollozos ahogados en su garganta.

Phoebe estiró los brazos, y se acercó a todas, cerrando un abrazo familiar. No tembló. Por un momento dejó de tener miedo, porque en ese instante, la vida le estaba demostrando que todos los sacrificios realizados en el último tiempo valían la pena, y que debía luchar, hasta encontrar una solución al problema. Bajar los brazos no era una opción, y se lo debía a la hermosa familia de la cual formaba parte.

― Gracias ―sonrió, negando y despejándose el rostro de lágrimas, riéndose de emoción.

― Pasé casi un día intentando enseñarles a escribir, pero lo único que conseguí fue esto ―bromeó Paige de inmediato, haciendo que todas se separaran y entregándole la tarjeta; si empezaría a llorar de manera histérica, que tuviese razones para hacerlo.

Era grande, de unos treinta centímetros por veinte. De color rosado pálido, con una foto de la primera vez en que los tres estuvieron juntos en el hospital a modo de portada.  
Phoebe la recibió entre sus manos, como si fuera un tesoro invaluable, y en realidad lo era, y con delicadeza y los ojos brillantes, mordiéndose los labios, la abrió. Adentro, en la primera solapa, había una marca de tempera con manos y pies de su pequeñita, y algo que entre todas habían redactado y había sido escrito por Paige, por ser la que tenía mejor letra.

_"Mamá. Gracias por darme la vida y permitirme conocer a mis maravillosas y amorosas tías. Gracias por traerme con un hermanito para no sentirme sola. Gracias por sacrificar todo por nosotros. Me gusta cuando te pones a darme un concierto cuando estoy nerviosa, llorando o sólo porque sí, porque piensas que no hay nadie más que te pueda escucharte, y también cuando siempre sabes que te hecho de menos y llegas a tiempo sin necesidad de que me ponga a llorar. Te amo"._

Se rió, porque era cierto; nunca había pensado que en realidad las demás escuchaban sus conciertos de canciones infantiles, pop o incluso de comerciales junto a la radio o el televisor encendido. Al otro lado de la tarjeta se repetían las marcas de piececitos y manitas.

_"Mamá. Gracias por no dejarme solo a menos que sea necesario, sabes que me encanta estar contigo. Gracias por dormir conmigo y protegerme de todo, este mundo sigue siendo demasiado raro, sabia decisión tomaste cuando me mandaste junto a una hermanita para que no tuviera que pasar solo por todo esto. Me encanta escuchar tu voz cuando estás lejos, porque me hace saber que no me has dejado, sino que estás siempre pendiente de mí. Te amo"._

Lo último realmente terminó con ella. Era increíble lo cierta que era esa aseveración...y lo mucho que ella también disfrutaba su compañía; la hacían sentir completa, con una razón de peso para existir. Y algo le decía, que a sus hermanas le pasaba exactamente lo mismo cuando los veían tan felices y tranquilos, viviendo sus pequeñas vidas sin que nada las perturbaraa.

― Oye, la idea era que te pusieras feliz ―le dijo Prue, acariciando su hombro, viéndola cerrar los ojos con más fuerza y dejar caer más lágrimas.

― Lo estoy ―susurró, tartamudeando, dejando la tarjeta de lado y abrazando fuertemente a Paige, a quien tenía al frente― lo que escribieron es hermoso, gracias, te amo ―le dijo al oído, besándole el cuello un par de veces antes de estrujarla entre sus brazos.

― ¿Escribieron?, Solamente tradujimos lo que ellos nos dictaron ―bromeó, separándose de ella y viéndola sonreír― no llores Pheebs, no seas niñita.

Prue les dedicó una mirada risueña, y recibió un abrazo también.

― Te amo Prue ―le dijo dejándose a abrazar― más que a mi vida...―agregó en un susurro, casi imperceptible y empezando a llorar más fuerte, sin pronunciar otra palabra más hacia ella.

Se sentía culpable por estar engañándola, y recibir tanto amor y cariño de parte de ella. Se sentía horrible, la peor hermana del mundo por hacer nada para evitar que siguiera saliendo con Hackett, pero no podía decirle la verdad...eso sería peor para todos y cada uno de ellos. Sentía que no podía protegerla lo suficiente, y le daba miedo pensar en que había momentos en que estaban ellos dos a solas, sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Paige sonrió al verlas tan cercanas a pesasr de todo, y se sintió en paz, mientras que la mayor de todas no entendía por qué tanto llanto y tanta profundidad al decirle eso. Piper en cambio, era la única que entendía la verdad detrás de esas palabras, y lo mucho que debía estar sufriendo al ocultarle un secreto tan grande.

― Yo también te amo bebé, pero no voy a morir si me sueltas ―bromeó Prue, separándola de encima de ella sin mucho éxito.

Piper decidió tomar el toro por los cuernos, y evitar que Phoebe se viera más sospechosa, porque sabía, por lo que la conocía, que no iba a decirle la verdad a Prue en ese momento y esa actitud no haría más que preocuparla. Así que la tomó de un brazo y la atrajo contra ella. Se abrazaron también con fuerza, pero ninguna de las dos dijo ni una sola palabra; Phoebe tratando de dejar de llorar y Piper de no empezar a hacerlo.

Paige y Prue se miraban entre ellas y a Piper con cara de curiosidad, sin entender qué pasaba por las hormonas locas de su hermana.

― Tranquila...―le pidió Piper, en un susurro que solamente escuchó Phoebe entre sus brazos.

Ésta se alejó de ella, entendiendo el punto, no debía levantar sospechas y tenía que disimular, aunque no quería separarse de su hermana mayor; se había sentido segura por unos minutos, ¡Cuánto deseaba que ella pudiera protegerla!, cuánto deseaba que toda la pesadilla se terminara.

― Y ustedes dos vengan aquí ―sonrió falsamente, dirigiéndose a sus bebés y recibiendo a ambos en sus brazos.

A esas alturas ya no le costaba tenerlos a los dos juntos, a pesar de que cada día estuvieran más grandes y más movedizos. Se echó para atrás en la cama, con ambos sobre su pecho, descansando su espalda sobre el colchón.

― Pobrecitos, tienen sueño...―dijo Piper cambiando el tema y el punto de atención, algo que Phoebe agradeció mentalmente.

Prue los tapó con una mantita delgada para protegerlos de las brisas que entraban por la ventana abierta y los vio enroscar sus manitas en el pijama de su madre.

― Eso es por todo el ajetreo de ayer ―les explicó Paige, con tono profesional― ¿Sabes todo lo que nos costó traducir los balbuceos a nuestro idioma? ―preguntó mirando a Phoebe e indicándole la tarjeta.

― Son las mejores, ¿Lo saben? ―preguntó con una risa, ante las cosas absurdas que decía Paige con tanta naturalidad.

― Sí...―sonrió Prue― pero nos gusta oírlo.

― ¿Qué se siente tu primer día de la madre? porque en mayo pasado no estabas embarazada todavía ―hizo ver Piper.

― No puedo creer que ya tengan un mes ―sonrió Prue, tendiéndose a un lado de Phoebe como niña pequeña, abrazada a su cintura y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y mirándolos como si jamás los hubiese visto antes.

― Un mes y diez días ―corrigió la madre orgullosa― Y se siente...no hay palabras, la verdad.

― Yo tengo una sola queja ―dijo Paige, interrumpiéndola y cortándole la inspiración― Uno: todavía no les pones nombre, y dos: aún no se los presentamos a la abuela y a mamá.

Phoebe iba a defenderse cuando sonó el timbre, y Prue rodó los ojos preguntándose quién podría molestar a esa hora un día domingo.

― Te salvó la campana ―dijo Paige con cara de odio y resentimiento, luego miró la cara de corderito degollado de Prue― yo voy...

― Gracias ―rió Prue, celebrando por no tener que pararse y acomodándose más junto a Phoebe para descansar; seguía convaleciente, aunque no obedeciera las instrucciones de reposo del médico.

Phoebe no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa y sobresaltarse, preguntándose si es que la maldad del cínico y desgraciado de Hackett llegaría tanto como para aparecerse ese día, fingiendo ser el novio y cuñado perfecto con su cara de "amor al universo y ángel", para luego convertirse, justo cuando nadie lo viera, en su demonio personal. Más de una vez se había topado con el resto a la hora de almorzar, y gracias a eso, se había salvado de él uno o dos días al tener que fingir delante de las demás...el único problema, era que cuando eso ocurría, al día siguiente el castigo era más fuerte y peor, según él por "haberlo dejado con las ganas". Pero una cosa por la otra.

Paige se dio la vuelta y se fue trotando hasta abajo, imaginando que iba en una carrera contra el tiempo.

― Tuerce por la derecha, adelanta al segundo puesto, ya no le queda nada y...¡Sí! ―celebró saltando al detenerse en la puerta, fingiendo aplaudir a un público imaginario.

Miró por el agujerito de vidrio para ver de quien se trataba, y no se sorprendió al ver a Víctor detenido afuera, con un regalo entre sus manos.

― ¡Hola! ―saludó Paige con alegría― ¿Cómo estás?

― Hola ―sonrió Víctor, complacido de verla y sobretodo tan contenta.

― Bien, bien, gracias. Las chicas están arriba ―le explicó, recordando que su única razón de estar ahí eran sus hijas de verdad; ella no era más que una extraña en esa historia.

Víctor notó cómo la sonrisa de Paige se desvanecía, y comenzaba a arrastrar los pies hacia la escalera. Su relación con ella poco a poco iba mejorando, de tímidos saludos a otros tímidos besos y abrazos rápidos, pero a veces la veía deprimirse de la nada; Paola le había dicho que era natural, que muy posiblemente se sintiera ajena a él y al resto de sus hermanas, tal como él se sentía extraño al pensar en que esa niña, a pesar de ser hija del amor de su vida, era también la hija del hombre que le había quitado a Patty.

― ¿Cómo dormiste? ―carraspeó, tratando de llamar su atención; odiaba cuando la relación se tornaba tensa.

― Bien ―respondió algo cortante, intentando reanimarse y pensando en que, si Víctor realmente quisiera ignorarla lo haría...algo de sinceridad tenía haber en su preocupación.

Víctor se sentía demasiado incómodo como para pensar en algo más que decir; una mujer enojada, o triste, era siempre difícil de manejar. La siguió sin meter mucho ruido hasta el piso de arriba, haciéndole recordar todas las veces en que había usado esa escalera mientras vivía en aquella casa, además de lo raro que era entrar a la habitación de Penny y que ya no fuera el mismo cuarto viejo de antes, sino el de sus nietos y su hija, que tampoco seguía teniendo un año, si no que ya había cumplido quince. Era increíble lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo.

― Miren lo que trajo el viento ―anunció Paige antes de entrar a la habitación, con una sonrisa al ver las caras iluminadas de Phoebe y Piper.

― ¡Papá! ―saludaron contentas al verlo, saliendo del estado de relajación de antes.

― Piper ―saludó su padre, abrazándola con fuerza y besándola en la cabeza.

― Hola Víctor ―dijo Prue, despacio, pero audible.

― Hola Prue ―respondió Víctor con una sonrisa gigante al escucharla saludarlo sin que nadie se lo ordenara o algo por el estilo.

Prue se corrió para dejarle espacio a su padre cerca de Phoebe, ya que ésta no podía moverse con ambos bebés dormitando sobre ella, y se acercó a la puerta a observar.

― Feliz día hijita ―le felicitó, besándola en la frente y sentándose junto a ella.

― ¿Viniste solamente por eso? ―le preguntó emocionada, sonriendo de lado a lado y sin poder creer que después de tantos días malos, apareciera uno tan bueno como ese.

Su papá había ido a visitarla, todos se habían acordado de ella ese día y nadie la juzgaba. Era importante saber que contaba con el apoyo de su familia en eso, y le daba más fuerzas para continuar. Le complacía saber que su padre había decidido mudarse a San Francisco solamente por ellas, y que se había comprado una casa ahí, cerca de la suya; aún no se las mostraba porque quería hacerlo con todas las chicas juntas, y para eso debían esperar a Prue, pero esperaba que en poco tiempo pudieran conocerla, además, pronto nacería su nuevo hermano...no era un detalle menor que ocultar a pesar de que no lo hubiesen visitado ni a él ni a la nueva esposa de su padre desde la primera y única vez que se conocieron en el hotel Hilton, y no tenía ni idea si era hombre o mujer, o para cuándo estaba fijado el parto.

― Por su puesto amor, ¡Hey!, mira quien abrió los ojos al escuchar al abuelo ―se rió al ver a su pequeña nieta tratando de enfocar su rostro, tomándola en sus brazos con especial admiración― Hola hermosa, ¿Tu desnaturalizada madre ya te puso nombre para poder llamarte, o sigues siendo N.N. Halliwell?

― N.N. Halliwell ―corearon las tres. Phoebe frunció el ceño.

― Insistan todo lo que quieran, pero hasta que no llegue el nombre perfecto, no hay nombre ―se quejó cruzándose de un solo brazo, sujetando a su bebé con el otro.

Prue miraba la escena algo deseosa de ser parte de ella, pero demasiado entre orgullosa y confundida como para expresar sus sentimientos al respecto. Le alegraba verlos a todos tan felices como una verdadera familia, incluyendo a Paige, quien sinceramente, era la que más le había preocupado apenas Víctor había hecho acto de presencia, pero su padre no era tonto, y la trataba como una más del grupo, algo que sin duda no debía ser tan sencillo.

― Te traje esto ―dijo Víctor, entregándole una cajita de regalo junto a él― espero que te guste, no sabía muy bien que elegir bueno...aún nos queda conocernos pero...espero, espero que te guste, va con mucho amor y significa mucho para mí.

― Lindo gesto ―dijo Prue, algo dura, pero sorprendiéndolos a todos otra vez― ¿Por qué no lo abres Pheebs?

Phoebe tomó la cajita envuelta en papel floreado amarillo y lo rasgó sin un ápice de delicadeza: así lo hacía desde niña y no iba a cambiar ahora; incluso, cuando Piper tardaba en abrir los suyos, siempre prolija y cuidando no romper el envoltorio, ella se apresuraba en abrirlos sin que su hermana se quejara; Paige era igual de cuidadosa al buscar coleccionarlos, pero se ponía a llorar a gritos cuando Phoebe se los rompía, por lo que había tenido que aprender a hacer eso solamente con los suyos.

― ¿Por qué siempre tienes que romperlos si sabes que me gusta guardarlos? ―se quejó Paige, cruzándose de brazos.

Víctor sonrió, acababa de aprender que Paige guardaba los papeles y Phoebe los rompía sin si quiera mirarlos; en vano había pasado dos horas decidiéndose por el color, la forma y

las figuras con qué envolverlos, y aunque pareciera tonto descubrir un detalle que para otros podía ser efímero, para él era importante.

― ¿Qué es? ―preguntó Prue con curiosidad, acercándose desde la puerta.

― Aún no sé, no tengo visión de rayos x ―respondió Phoebe, abriendo la cajita de cartón que protegía su regalo.

Sin paciencia y algo hiperactiva, ladeó la caja abierta sobre la cama para dejar caer su contenido; esperar a sacarlo era demasiado esfuerzo, además tenía un brazo ocupado con su hijo. Sobre el colchón cayó una hermosa cajita rectangular, de madera rosada pálida con bordes blancos que no eran simples líneas claras, sino que simulaban nieve al igual que los puntitos blancos que parecían copos. Tenía apariencia vieja, estaba nueva, pero se podía apreciar que llevaba un tiempo guardada en esa funda de cartón. Su manera de tomarla cambió a una delicada, como si su corazón le estuviese diciendo que era mucho más que una caja, y que algo especial había en ella.

― Ábrela ―la incitó Piper, sabiendo de qué se trataba el regalo, porque ya lo había visto: tanto ella como Prue tenían uno igual, el suyo estaba escondido en el fondo de su amario.

Prue tragó en seco, evitando que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas con el presente que su padre le había llevado a su hermanita, y pensó de inmediato que el suyo estaba oculto en una caja arriba en al ático, junto a varias fotos suyas y de su padre. Cuando más pequeña, había pensado que guardando arriba todo lo relativo a su Víctor haría desaparecer el dolor, pero eso jamás había pasado, solamente lo había cubierto de polvo.

Phoebe obedeció, emocionada, y al levantar la cinta plateada que la mantenía cerrada y subir la tapa, una hermosa y tenue melodía la recibió acompañada de un espejo bellamente adornado con figuritas blancas que conformaban un hermoso cielo estrellado, y más copos de nieve caían en distintas direcciones del espejo simulando una nevazón entre ellas. En el centro, ocupando un espacio que debería estar vacío, reposaba un pequeño relicario de color dorado con un hermoso y extraño símbolo forjado en él; no sabía qué era, pero sin duda, su brillo le llamaba la atención.

― ¡Está hermosa! ―celebró Paige, quitándole a Phoebe las palabras de la boca― ¿Y a ustedes dos qué les pasa?, ¿Por qué esa cara? ―preguntó refiriéndose a sus hermanas más grandes.

― Todavía tengo la mía ―le sonrió Piper a Víctor, acercándose a él para apoyar su cabeza en su hombro libre de bebé.

― Era el regalo de nuestro primer cumpleaños, Piper y yo también tenemos una, por alguna razón a Phoebe no le alcazaron a dar la suya―le explicó Prue, queriendo decir con eso que ella también conservaba su caja musical.

― ¿Es verdad? ―preguntó ésta, sin haberse enterado nunca de esa parte de su historia.

― La tuya la encargamos para el día de tu cumpleaños y te la regalamos tu madre y yo esa misma mañana...pero un día no la afirmaste bien y se cayó al suelo...la mandé a reparar, pero cuando estuvo lista yo...ya me había ido. La he guardado todo este tiempo con la esperanza de entregártela otra vez ―sonrió, con los ojos aguados y la vista en los de su hija más pequeña.

Paige se sintió un poco incómoda ante esas declaraciones, pero decidió dejarlo ir; a la larga, todo eso había ocurrido antes de su nacimiento o de que siquiera pensara con existir, pero le dolía saber que ella no tenía nada especial y único con que recordar a sus padres, algo que fuera solamente entre ellos y ella, como pareja Matthew―Halliwell.

― Es preciosa ―le dijo Phoebe con voz suave, sintiendo como además, su pequeño niño se relajaba con la melodía de la cajita― Y esto también, ¿Me lo abrochas? ―preguntó a Paige, indicándole el relicario.

― ¿No se supone que esas cosas llevan algo adentro? ―le preguntó ésta, pasando entre medio de todos para llegar hasta el cuello de Phoebe.

― Generalmente ―secundó Víctor, esperando a que su hijastra terminara de cerrar el broche antes de separar las dos piezas del corazón dorado sobre el pecho de Phoebe.

― ¡Oh, papá! ―exclamó emocionada, reparando en que en cada cara se encontraba una foto de sus pequeños angelitos; no tenía idea de cuándo habían sido tomadas, pero si que los habían vestido como rey y reina para ellas.

― Agradécele al equipo de producción ―le dijo indicando a Piper y Paige― se encargaron de dejarlos más lindos que nunca.

― Talento innato ―se pavoneó Paige, llenando de besos al niño junto a ella.

― ¿Te quedas a desayunar? ―preguntó Piper, demostrando emoción por la hora de la comida, como nunca.

― Me gustaría hija, pero tengo que hacer ―dijo, acomodándose a su nieta entre los brazos, acariciando su naricita.

Tanto Piper como la madre de la niña entendieron que hablaba de Paola, y a pesar de no tener nada en contra de ella, no pudieron evitar sentir un sabor amargo en la boca y disolver sus sonrisas al saber que se iría a reemplazarlas por esa mujer.

― Gracias por venir ―dijo Phoebe cortante y sin poder ocultar la amargura en su voz, cerrando la caja y dejándola de lado sin ninguna emoción entre medio.

Piper se separó brúscamente de su padre apenas escuchó su negativa, y le quitó a la pequeña de sus brazos para ir a sentarse a los pies de la cama, algo molesta.

Víctor se puso nervioso, pero era verdad que no podía quedarse más tiempo ahí; debía ir a ver a Paola y de paso ver si podía recuperar algo de contacto con su madre, quien estaba sola en el mundo y en otro estado del país, además de que moría por presentarle a sus hijas para que al fin conociera el motivo de orgullo de sus ojos.

― Prometo recompensarlas ―les susurró a ambas al momento de abrazarlas, sin que ninguna demostrara mucho interés en sus palabras.

Se separó de sus hijas menores, algo dolido por la fría despedida, e intentó despedirse de Prue, quien se corrió sin permitir que la tocara, era demasiado pronto para ella. Paige, en cambio, le dijo adiós con un efusivo abrazo y lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

Piper y Phoebe tenían el ánimo por el suelo, intentando distraerse con los pequeños entre sus brazos.

― ¿Listas para salir? ―preguntó Prue queriendo animarlas, ocultando que también se sentía mal porque su papá se hubiese ido tan pronto, de verdad había disfrutado su compañía ahí en ese ambiente tan idílico como familiar.

Se arrepentía de no haberlo abrazado, pero también por ser tan débil y estar empezando a perdonarlo, ¿Se lo merecía?, ¿Qué dirían su abuela y su madre respecto a eso? Sabía que su mamá estaría feliz...lo poco que recordaba de ella era lo mucho que estimó a Víctor hasta el final de sus días, pero de la abuela...aunque quisiera negárselo, sabía que ella también estaría contenta por su nuevo reencuentro, ¿Qué era, entonces, lo que la hacía tan testaruda respecto al tema?

― ¿Salir? ―preguntó Phoebe aún desanimada, mirándola con curiosidad y sin ningún deseo de poner un pie fuera de su habitación.

― Segunda fase del día: visitar a nuestras mamás ―le dijo Piper, y Prue guiñó un ojo.

Phoebe enarcó una ceja al oír a su hermana mayor. Suspiró y asintió con una leve sonrisa, ¿Cómo había olvidado eso? Quizás tantas emociones juntas. Se levantó de la cama, bostezando un poco y acunando a su pequeño en su brazo.

― Iremos a visitar a las abuelas ―le explicó hablándole con tono de bebé, aún de manera melancólica, pero procurando sonar alegre para él― ¿Te gusta este color para mami? ―preguntó, indicándole una chaqueta celeste que cubriría su escote y disimularía su cintura apenas se la pusiera.

― Voy a guardar el desayuno, podemos comerlo en el camino ―dijo Prue, bajando la escalera y esperando encontrarse a Paige abajo.

― Yo veo el bolso, guardaré un par de biberones ―anunció Piper― llevo a Natasha, no te alteres ―anunció a Phoebe, entre burlándose de ella y avisándole que la traería consigo.

Al poco rato estaban subiéndose al auto, ya que Phoebe era la única sin vestirse aún.

― No quiero ir atrás, siempre voy atrás ―se quejó Paige― que ahora la que se aplaste sea Piper.

― Mejor yo manejo y Prue se va a atrás ―intentó decir Piper, no quería irse atrás compartiendo con Phoebe...estaba demasiado obesa como para que alguien más cupiera en el asiento de atrás si es que se sentaba ella; de seguro que ni siquiera cabía ahí por sí sola.

― Lo justo es justo ―se quejó Prue― apenas tengo unas pocas ventajas por ser la más grande, y ahora tengo que ir atrás ―refunfuñó antes de sentarse junto a Phoebe.

Paige sonrió gloriosa y corrió hasta el asiento del copiloto, mientras que Piper se dispuso a conducir, esperando no marearse ni aturdirse en el camino; demasiadas vidas estaban bajo su responsabilidad y no podía darse el lujo de perder ninguna, así que se fue tan despacio que sus técnicas de manejo fueron motivo de burlas durante todo el trayecto, pero al menos, ella iba un poco más en paz.

Al llegar al cementario, Paige corrió con unas flores en las manos hasta la tumba de su padre, separándose de las demás.

― Te prometo que otro día regreso pa, te amo ―le dijo enviando un beso al aire y corriendo de vuelta hasta sus hermanas.

Phoebe avanzaba a paso lento, adolorida de las piernas y la espalda, viendo como más allá, Piper y Prue ya habían llegado a la tumba de su mamá. Ella recién estaba frente a la de su abuela, uno o dos metros antes que la de Patty. Se detuvo, por un milisegundo.

― Ojalá estuvieras aquí para decirme que hacer...prometo que ésta vez escucharía...―murmuró, reparando en la lápida de mármol― esta vez sí.

― ¡Vamos! ―celebró Paige, quien venía corriendo, tomándola de la mano y haciéndola llegar hasta las demás al ritmo de su trote, quienes esperaban a que las alcanzaran para presentarle a los pequeños a Patty y Penny.

― Feliz día mamá ―dijo Prue, acomodando unas flores bajo el nombre de ésta―...trece años desde que la última vez que la pasamos juntas...

― Es mejor que jamás ―intervino Paige, carraspeando.

― Mira ―continuó Piper, queriendo evitar que todas se deprimieran― esta es tu nieta, tiene un mes y diez días. Supongo que ya sabes que es hija de Phoebe, y aún no le pone nombre...es sociable, se queda tranquila en brazos de cualquiera de nosotras...

― Y este es tu nieto, el menor de ambos ―continuó Prue― se pone nervioso si pasa mucho tiempo lejos de Phoebe, le basta con escuchar su voz para girar la cabeza y mover las manitas buscándola.

Luego de hablar un rato con Patty y contarle en qué iba su vida lo más apegado a la realidad posible sin comentar más de lo que realmente podían decir en el caso de las tres mayores; Paige todavía no tenía secretos, y según Prue, era la única que sabía sobre ella y Andy, aparte de Sam; se movieron unos metros hasta sentarse junto a la abuela.

― Hola ―saludaron todas un poco avergonzadas― lamentamos no haber venido antes...―se disculpó Piper.

― Feliz día mamá ―sonrió Paige, reconociéndola como la única figura materna que había tenido después de sus hermanas, al fin y al cabo, Patty había muerto cuando ella tenía apenas seis meses de edad.

― Te traje una sorpresita...―murmuró Phoebe, cohibida― aunque ya los conoces desde el cielo...―comentó, de manera inocente.

― Te presentamos a tus bisnietos ―le dijo Prue― mira amor, aquí está la bisabuela...esta es la mamá de la abuelita, la que visitamos más allá ―le explicó al bebé.

― Les hubiera encantado conocerla ―añadió Phoebe, acercándose a su hija a la cara, y cambiando su semblante a uno de profundo asco.

― ¿Qué te pasó? ―le preguntaron riéndose, al verla cubierta de vómito de bebé en el rostro.

― Odio cuando olvido que no tengo que alzarla después de comer ―dijo fingiendo llorar, entregándole la pequeña a Piper y recibiendo ayuda de Paige, quien no paraba de soltar carcajadas histéricas.

― Te hubieras, te hubieras visto la cara ―decía retorciéndose en el suelo, bajo una profunda mirada de odio de parte de la vomitada.

― Ya Paige, déjala en paz ―le regañó Prue, sin parar de reírse junto a ella.

― Wow, tremenda autoridad ―se ironizó Phoebe, recuperando a su pequeña entre sus brazos― eso no se le hace a mamá, se le hace a tía Prue o tía Paige, ¿Quedó claro? ―le aleccionó mirándola a sus verdes y adormilados ojitos, antes de volver a zucumbir a su ternura y llenarla de besos.

― ¡Oye! ―riñeron ambas, fingiendo estar ofendidas.

― Vamos hijo, defiende a tu madre― le pidió Phoebe, dirigéndose a su bebé en brazos de Prudence, pero él estaba más dormido que despierto, como siempre.

― Aún está muy pequeño para tomar venganza Pheebs ―explicó Piper, mirándolas a todas con cara de "¿No piensan madurar algún día?", por alguna razón, se sentía irritada y molesta; posiblemente por haber tenido que comer sin haber podido vomitar nada.

Después de hablar más incoherencias, contar algunas cosas y ponerse al día, decidieron que era hora de volver a casa a descansar un poco y prepararse para el lunes siguiente, lo que para Paige significaba examen de álgebra, para Piper otro día más de depresión sin Leo, para Phoebe el primer encuentro semanal con Hackett y para Prue, otro encuentro frío con Andy, pero ya había decidido que no podía seguir retrasando las cosas con su mejor amigo, ex mejor amigo, novio, ex novio o lo que fuese. Debía hablar con él para tratar de solucionar las cosas, ante todo, siempre había sido su mejor amigo.

― "Y la persona que amo…" ―pensó con tristeza, doblando a la derecha durante su conducción. Las demás iban casi dormitando en la parte de atrás del auto, cansadas.

Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Su deber era estar con Hackett, él era todo lo que ella necesitaba, pero mas allá de eso, no podía abandonarlo ahora. Hackett no lo merecía. Él era una excelente persona, que siempre estuvo para ella, que la ayudó en los momentos más difíciles y nunca la dejó sola a pesar de ser más fácil. No podía ahora llegar y decirle que lo dejaba solo porque al fin se había animado a aceptar lo que sentía por Andy.

Asi no actuaba Prue Halliwell, y no iba a cambiar ahora.

― Niñas, llegamos a casa ―dijo sin hablar muy fuerte, para no sobresaltarlas.

Poco a poco las cabecitas empezaron a reaccionar y a acomodarse, y pensó en que tendrían que encontrar una manera más fácil de transportarse si no quería que cada paseo terminara con una de ellas con tortícolis por ir apretadas en el asiento trasero; las sillas ocupaban demasiado espacio.

― ¿No vas a bajar? ―preguntaron, al ver que no se movía.

― Tengo que ir a buscar algo donde Andy, de paso voy a dejarle nuestro regalo a su mamá, vuelvo más tarde.

Las demás asintieron, sin preguntar más y entraron a la casa. Prue encendió el auto, suspiró largamente y condujo hacia una dirección que llevaba aprendida de memoria desde hacia muchos años.

Se plantó frente a la puerta de la Residencia Trudeau, decidida, pero al momento de llamar a la puerta esa seguridad se le fue al piso. Enfrentar a Andy no era tan facil como creía.

Se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

― Prue, me alegras que hayas venido – la saludó la señora Trudeau– Te vi llegar por la ventana – le explicó al ver el estado de extrañeza de la chica.

― Claro… ―comentó con una sonrisa educada ¿Qué mas podía decir?

― Sube, Andy está en su habitación.

― Feliz día ―agregó, al reparar en el regalo en sus manos― de parte de los seis.

― Oh Prue...

― Gracias por todo ―dijo Prue, agradecida y honesta, pero también queriendo retrasar el momento de subir con aquél abrazo.

― No te entretengo más con mis cursilerías ―sonrió la mamá de Andy, limpiándose los ojos― sube.

Prue se tuvo que limitar a actuar normal, aunque su alma pedía a gritos que saliera de allí. Subió los escalones lento, tratando de retrasar el momento al máximo, hasta que ya no fue posible hacerlo porque la puerta que buscaba estaba frente a ella.

Llamó dos veces y esperó.

― Pasa mamá –dijo Andy desde adentro sin mucho ánimo.

Prue abrió la puerta con cautela y asomó su cabeza por el espacio entre esta y la pared.

― Soy yo… ―dijo en un susurro.

Andy clavó sus ojos en los de ella. Prue podía sentir el calor de ellos quemandola por dentro.

― ¿Puedo pasar?

Andy asintió. No quería verla. Le dolía hacerlo. Pero era consciente de que dejar las cosas como estaban no era la mejor opción.

Prue se acercó a él y lo contemplo con ternura y dolor al mismo tiempo. Las marcas en su cuerpo eran casi imperceptibles, pero las de su alma no. Se podía ver el sufrimiento de él.

Al ver que ella no decía nada, Andy se decidió hablar. Él que haya aceptado verla no significaba que podría soportar estar a su lado mucho tiempo.

― ¿A que viniste Prue?

Su mirada de pronto habia abandonado los ojos de ella. Ahora se perdía en algun lugar del espacio. El tono de voz de su amigo no la hizo relajarse, al contrario.

― Necesitaba saber como estabas… me importas mucho Andy.

Acortó la distancia y se sentó en la cama, tomándole la mano.

― Tu también me importas Prue…

Volvió a mirarla de forma anhelante. Sin pensarlo, se inclinó levemente hacía ella, y la besó. Un beso tierno. Un simple roce de labios. Una descarga infinita de emociones. Prue intentó profundizar ese beso, tomandolo de la nuca para atraerlo mas hacia ella, pero Andy se lo impidió, soltando su agarre de forma delicada. Prue no tenía la culpa de sus impulsos. O si, pero ese no era el punto. Prue no pudo evitar dejar caer unas lagrimas ante su rechazo.

― ¿A que viniste Prue? – repitió.

La chica que amaba, lo miró desconsolada. ¿Cómo contestaba a eso si ni ella misma lo sabía? De pronto el entendimiento llegó al corazón de Andy y casi se pudo escuchar el sonido de su corazón al romperse.

― Todavía no me crees… ―susurró completamente destrozado.

― Andy…

― No digas nada Prue – la acalló él.

― Yo te amo Andy.

Sus lagrimas ahora eran un mar incontenible.

― ¿De que me sirve tu amor si no quieres darmelo? ¿De que me sirve amarte, si tu no me dejas cuidarte?

Andy también lloraba. De bronca, de impotencia, pero por sobretodo de dolor. Dolor por ser incapaz de proteger a la persona mas importante en su mundo.

― Debes entender que yo… no puedo… ―intentaba justificarse Prue.

― No importa. Ya no tiene importancia. Ya elegiste. Lo elegiste a él por sobre mi. De verdad espero que seas muy feliz con él, aunque sé que no será así, pero no voy a estar aquí cuando te rompa el corazón.

― Andy no me hagas esto – imploró.

― No soy yo el que lo hace. Te dije que fue Hackett quien me hizo esto, ¡Casi me mata Prue!... Y aun asi, tu lo defiendes… si no crees en mí, lo nuestro ya no tiene sentido…

Ahora el destrozado, fue el corazón de Prue.

– Sé feliz con él, dale lo que a mi me negaste… y olvídame, porque aunque me lleve toda la vida, yo te olvidaré.

― Andy…

― Dejame solo por favor. Necesito descansar…

Prue sencillamente no podia creer lo que sucedía. En estado de trance, se levantó y se dirigió hacía el pasillo, cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras ella. Apoyó la frente contra la madera y unas palabras resonaron en su mente.

"…Olvídame, porque aunque me lleve toda la vida, yo te olvidaré…"

Definitivamente, había perdido a Andy.

* * *

**Yap. Cap listo, el que viene se pone interesante (o eso espero) de verdad será un desafío, así que, perdonen si no sale perfecto...**

_Respuesta(s) de review(s):_

**ViryMousy: **Já lo sé, pero déjame ser. Ama a Hackett no más, mientras puedan MUAHAHA.

**DyegoHalliwell: **Piper /Holly es hermosa! lo sabemos, pero de eso trata su historia...las mujeres son raras, apréndelo ahora que eres jóven.

**British Cigarette:** Jajaja las mujeres aman a Hackett xD! no puedo creerlo hahaha! pero sí, pobre Pheebs =/ sobre eso hay un párrafo allá arriba...y Paige, awww! pucha que me cuesta ponerle escenas, pero siempre salva con sus comentarios y su dulzura! awww! Gracias por el comentario =) se esperan sus aprecisasiones.

**bellaHerms22: **Anoche no sé si estabas drogada o qué xD! pero bueno. Gracias pro la escena final, ¡En serio! saliste feliz en too caso haciendo "Pagar" a Prue ahjajaja.


	42. Miedo a perderte I

**Hola gentecita hermosa. Aprovechando que es 24 de Diciembre, les dejo un regalito con este cap que muchos han estado esperando por ver (incluyéndome).**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A BELLAHERMS22 Por haberse tomado el tiempo (durante tres días!) de escribir muchas muchas y las más importantes escenas del cap...yo edité por encima pero, el crédito es de ella. También a vane-chan6 por leer antes de que lo subiera y las muchas ideas para los diálogos de pesadillas de Phoebe que terminó por corregir para mí.**

**LES ADVIERTO: Que el cap viene algo fuerte para las personas sensibles...**

* * *

**Capítulo 36: Miedo a perderte I.**

La casa se mantenía en completo silencio. Los mellizos ahora no despertaban cada dos horas con hambre, lo que todas las chicas de la casa agradecían al extrañar dormir de corrido.

Todas, menos una: Piper.

Seguía sufriendo de insomnio y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. El hecho de que los bebés despertaran llorando a cualquier hora le permitía sentirse útil en momentos como este, pero ahora ni siquiera para eso servía, ya que era Phoebe la única que sabía cuándo alimentarlos.

Decidió ir por un vaso de leche con la intención de conciliar el sueño; tenía contempladas unas quinientas calorías como máximo para no morirse de hambre, y la leche le haría descontar sus primeras noventa. No debía olvidarlo, y no iba a hacerlo, pero su recorrido se vio interrumpido por una situación en particular.

Al pasar por delante de la habitación de Phoebe escuchó su voz. Al principio creyó que hablaba con Prue o Paige, pero al pararse y escuchar comprendió que algo andaba mal.

― No...detente...no más...– La voz de su hermanita sonaba apagada, sin vida… se notaba que sufría.

Estaba teniendo otra pesdailla, lo tenía claro, y por eso, sin dudarlo un minuto, ingresó a la habitación buscando despertarla. Phoebe se encontraba en su cama, enredada en las sabanas producto de su desesperación. Movía su cabeza frenéticamente de lado a lado a medida que su voz sonaba más alta.

― Ya no más...por favor...duele...―suplicaba haciendo pucheros y con lágrimas en su rostro, de tal manera que el alma de Piper se contrajo– duele...por favor...

Era la única vez que lograba entender lo que su hermana decía en sueños, generalmente eran simples balbuceos sin sentido que terminaban en chillidos o gritos acompañados de lágrimas en ocaciones. Phoebe estaba sufriendo. Era una pesadilla, sí. Pero una demasiado real.

Piper se acercó a ella para despertarla con delicadeza. No quería asustarla mas de lo que ya estaba. Con cuidado se subió a la cama en donde, de un tiempo a esa parte, Phoebe dormía sola y los niños en las cunas; lo habían decidido así, por miedo a que los aplastara o hiriera entre sus gritos y patadas nocturnas. Alzó la mano para tocar su frente en el preciso instante en el que una revelación salía de los labios de Phoebe.

― Hackett, por favor...así no...duele, duele, ¡Hackett! ―gimió adolorodida, enredándose en la almohada, lanzando puñetazos y patadas, llorando increíblemente fuerte, pero hablando muy muy despacio― ¡Suéltame!, ¡Detente!, ¡Maldita sea déjame en paz!

Piper abrió los ojos hasta más no poder. Las palabras que rasgaban la garganta de Phoebe no dejaban lugar a dudas sobre lo que estaba pasando en los sueños de su hermana.

― ...¡No!... –gritó Phoebe, despertando al instante y sentándose por inercia en la cama, cayendo a su vez en los brazos de su hermana mayor con los ojos bien abiertos y respirando descontrolada, casi en shock.

Piper la acunó con cuidado de no romperla. Lo que acababa de oír la había dejado en shock y no lograba reaccionar.

―"¿Eso significa que...?"―el dolor emocional no la dejó terminar con la frase que su cabeza estaba hilando, era demasiado horroroso pensarlo, más aún decirlo…más todavía ser Phoebe.

Su hermanita… su bebé… no podía reprimir las ganas que tenía de matar a ese ser inmundo. Pero ahora no. Primero estaba Phoebe.

Ésta lloraba desconsolada. Recordaba la pesadilla a la perfección, como todas las demás en su lista, a pesar de que luego mintiera al decir que no. Aún tenía la sensación en su cuerpo de las manos de él rozándola. Podía sentir su aliento. Podía escuchar su voz. No sólo la atormentaba mientras estaba despierta, ahora incluso, lograba torturarla en sueños. Ese hombre iba a acabar con lo poco que quedaba de ella.

― Phoebe…

La voz de Piper era un susurro quebrado. Su corazón ya no latía. Sus manos y pies se enfriaron. Deseaba no tener que enfrentar ese momento, pero las cosas estaban mucho peor de lo que alguna vez creyó. Siempre había protegido a Phoebe de Prue y de Penny cuando estas pretendían hacerla hablar de cosas que ella no quería, pero esta vez sería ella la que la obligaría a hablar si fuese necesario. Ya no había vuelta atrás. No quería creer lo que su mente estaba pensando, y rogaba por sonar impertinente y que Phoebe terminara riéndose de ella por pensar estupideces, pero algo le decía, que eso no iba a pasar.

Se separó lentamente de ella hasta que pudo contemplar su rostro. La más chica lloraba sin parar, mientras que su hermana seguía atónita, sin poder reaccionar.

― ¿Se aprovechó de ti?

La voz de Piper retumbó fría, directa, sin tacto. No era momento de contemplaciones. Era el momento de obtener respuestas. Necesitaba respuestas, o iba a volverse loca.

Phoebe se sorprendió por la pregunta, también por su entonación, ¿Lo que había dicho en su sueño, también lo había hablado en la vida real?

― No… no sé de qué hablas… ―contestó haciéndose la desentendida y separándose aún más de ella, nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

― No vas a escapar esta vez ―le advirtió en tono duro― Has huido demasiadas veces de la verdad en todo este tiempo, y ya es suficiente Phoebe ¿Puedes confiar en mi al menos una vez en tu vida? –le preguntó en voz baja, casi susurrando.

No era un reproche. Era solo la necesidad de dejar en claro, que pasara lo que pasara, Piper iba a obtener toda la verdad aquella noche, aunque las consecuencias fueran nefastas. Aunque tuviera que oír la cosa más horrible que pudiera escuchar.

― Siempre he confiado en ti…―dijo también despacio, acariciándose la muñeca que tenía lastimada después de tropezarse el día anterior cuando Hackett la empujó al auto.

― Demuéstramelo –le instó, tomando su mano con fuerza antes de repetir― ¿Ese imbécil se aprovechó de ti?

Phoebe comprendió que estaba en una encrucijada y que no tendría forma de zafarse. Tenía que pensar rápido, porque la chica frente a ella no iba a ceder con la primera mentira que pasar por su cabeza; no esta vez. No de nuevo.

― Piper, yo… las cosas… es difícil de explicar…

Intentaba encontrar una excusa para no tener que confesar la verdad, pero las palabras parecían haberla abandonado. ¿Ahora qué?, ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir? Al fin había encontrado esa oportunidad que estaba buscando para poder abrir la boca y terminar con todo eso, pero no tenía el valor para decirlo...su orgullo también estaba lastimado, y le daba vergüenza confesarlo todo. Le daba miedo que, al pronunciarlo, todo se volviera real. O más real. Admitir lo que le estaba pasando no era para nada sencillo.

―Júrame por nuestra madre que él no te obligó a nada.

― No ―mintió, demasiado débilmente. Se maldijo por eso.

― Dijiste que confías en mi… ―le recordó, mostrándose dolorida al comprobar que no era así.

Phoebe quiso ahorcarse por hacerle eso a su hermana. De todas las personas del mundo, la única que merecía saber la verdad por encima de todos, era Piper. Tomó aire sabiendo que si no lo hacía ahora, ya nunca más lo haría, y no quería perderla, de verdad no.

― Yo...lo...yo...lo siento Piper… ―confesó al final, enterrándose los colmillos en sus labios, intentando reprimir un sollozo exagerado.

Las lágrimas volvieron a acudir a sus ojos y esta vez no las pudo ni quiso contener. Lo necesitaba. Ya no podía más con su cabeza, con su cuerpo, con su corazón ni con nada. Necesitaba llorar, sabiendo que al fin, la verdad pesaba un poco menos.

Piper no necesitaba mas confirmación que aquella. Tampoco iba a obligarla a hablar más, ya estaba sufriendo demasiado como para agregar más presiones.

― Juro que voy a matar a ese imbécil –dijo sin gritar, ni siquiera elevó la voz, pero la determinación de sus palabras no dejaban lugar a dudas: Piper sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

Phoebe se asustó ante aquella amenaza, mucho más que ante cualquier otra que hubiese escuchado en su vida: si Piper se acercaba a Hackett, quien sabe que le haría éste. Tenía que protegerla, mantenerla alejada de ese monstruo, no podía, por nada del mundo, permitir que la lastimara.

― No Piper ―le pidió conteniendo las lágrimas, para pasar a ser seria y tajante, a sabiendas de que no podía verse más débil― no hagas nada… ya está hecho, ya todo pasó.

― ¿Qué ya pasó? –repitió desencajada, sin poder creer lo que oía― ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ese cerdo, Phoebe él...

Phoebe cerró los ojos, dejando caer las lágrimas acumuladas entre sus cuencas y pestañas. Piper negó despacio, con la mente en frío, procurando controlarse.

― Hackett te violó ―soltó al fin con al voz vacía, arrastrando las palabras.

El peso de éstas las shockeó a ambas, pero aún así, la mente de Piper siguió trabajando de manera rápida y violenta al reparar en alguien más relacionada con ambos: Prue. Phoebe fue capaz de leer su pensamiento con solo mirarla, la conocía demasiado bien.

― ¡No le digas a Prue! –gritó de forma frenética y de manera automática, temblando como animal asustado de ser deborado por un depredador más grande.

Si Piper hablaba, solo conseguiría poner en peligro a su hermana mayor, aparte de ella misma, y también a los tres más pequeños de la casa. No quería pensar en que Hackett pudiera ponerles un dedo encima, a ninguno de ellos.

― ¡Tiene que saber! –le discutió, tratando de hacerle entender lo lógico al apretar las mandíbulas, expresando rabia y frustración en cada uno de sus vocablos. ¿Cómo Phoebe podía ser tan estúpida?

― ¡No! ¡No sabes como podría reaccionar! ¡Él podría…!

Phoebe se calló de golpe. No quería terminar la oración porque no quería pensar en que podría hacerle Hackett a Prue. Miró a su hermana, quien esperaba a que terminara lo que estaba diciendo y suspiró derrotada.

– Lo siento Piper, esto es mi culpa…―insistió, volviendo a caer en lágrimas y escalofríos empuñando sus manos en una almohada― Si yo hubiera sabido comportarme, si le hubiera hecho caso a la abuela… si me hubiera portado bien, todo esto no estaría pasando…esto es mi culpa, ¡Yo lo provoqué! ¡Yo puse de mi parte para que él hiciera lo que hizo! … Le mandé las señales equivocadas, él pensó...―continuó limpiándose los ojos de lágrimas, presa del pánico― Si no me hubiera vestido así...yo soy tan responsable como él Piper, por favor no le digas nada a Prue ¡No merece saberlo!

― Phoebe, esto no es culpa tuya, ¡El único culpable es él! ―le explicó, fuera de sus casillas.

Le dolía verla en ese estado, encojida, sufriendo, llorando. Estaba aterrada, Phoebe estaba realmente muerta de miedo y creyendo las estupideces que estaba diciendo, y eso era lo peor en toda esta historia: Phoebe realmente pensaba que era su culpa, y que lo tenía merecido.

― Por favor...―agregó ella, ahogándose entre sus lágrimas y limpiándose los ojos como una niña pequeña al caer.

Piper veía que su hermanita no hacía nada más que mirarla con súplica en sus ojos, implorándole que por favor guardara el secreto con ella y se lo llevara a la tumba, para que todos siguieran viviendo en paz. Y estaba furiosa por la actitud tan poco inteligente de Phoebe, ¿Dónde demonios estaba la chica fuerte e independiente que siempre decía ser?, ¿Qué habían hecho con la valiente y fuerte capitana del equipo de voléibol de hace dos años atrás?

― Voy a decírselo a Prue ―sentenció decidida, poniéndose de pie para ir a la habitación de su hermana mayor: era suficiente, no podía mentir más por Phoebe, porque a la larga, no la estaba protegiendo a ella, estaba protegiendo a Hackett.

― ¿Qué vas a decirme?

Tanto Phoebe como Piper se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de Prue desde la puerta, mirándolas con cara de sueño y rascándose la cabeza. Piper pudo percibir el miedo surcar el rostro de su hermana pequeña quien le pedía "a gritos", pero en silencio, que no dijera nada. Y otra vez, Piper calló cuando debería haber hablado.

― Nada importante… ―mintió arrastrando las palabras.

Odiaba mentirle a sus hermanas, pero dadas las circunstancias, ¿Qué mas podía hacer? apenas podía registrar, aún no lograba digerir lo que estaba pasando con Phoebe; todo parecía tan irreal, tan falso, tan confuso...

Prue entró el en cuarto no muy convencida de lo que le decía.

― Escuché gritos, ¿Tenías otra pesadilla Pheebs? –le preguntó sentándose a su lado, despejándole el cabello húmedo pegado en su rostro, limpiándole algunas lágrimas con su dedo pulgar.

― ¿Eh? S..sí… sí, eso… ―respondió trabándose en las palabras.

Phoebe aún estaba alterada, tanto por lo que había soñado como por el hecho de ser consciente de que Piper ya sabía toda la verdad. Y de que pronto comenzaría a hacerle preguntas, tipo, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Dónde?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?...y ella no tendría respuestas para darle, y no tenía idea cómo explicarle que no había sido una sola vez.

Piper se mantenía en silencio. Estaba tensa, pero no dejaba que eso se notara. Permanecía firme, por y para Phoebe.

― ¿Y por qué no querías decirme? –le volvió a preguntar, extrañada de la actitud de las dos.

― Porque soñó contigo ―se adelantó Piper al ver a Phoebe titubear― Soñó que alguien muy cercano a ti te lastimaba, y ella no era capaz de ayudarte.

Piper soltó aquello con tanta naturalidad y tranquilidad que Phoebe se estremeció. Su hermana no era así. Ella no actuaba así. Piper era de las personas que se ponían histéricas por nada. De las que siempre lloran y se quebraban con facilidad: fue entonces cuando comprendió que algo se había roto en el corazón de Piper, de manera tan brusca y repentina que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hacer "crac". Y era su culpa. Otra vez, era su culpa.

― ¿De verdad? ―preguntó Prue, ajena a todo aquel espectáculo. No veía las señales que las demás se mandaban, seguía dormida― Nadie va a hacerme daño...y si así fuera, jamás sería tu culpa ―le explicó, tomando su mano para tranquilizarla― al contrario, moriría si te pasara algo por tratar de protegerme.

Phoebe soltó una lagrima producto de un dolor profundo: las palabras de Prue significaban más de lo que ella misma podía comprender, y ver a esa Piper, la misma indiferente y fría, perdida y vacía que había visto cuando se enteró de su embarazo una mañana conversando con Paige, le destrozaba el corazón más de lo que ya estaba. Le partía el alma saber que, por segunda vez en menos de un año, su hermana estaba casi muerta en vida por culpa de ella.

― Nada va a pasarme Phoebe, tranquila, fue solamente un sueño ―le dijo Prue al verla alterarse más.

Prue le hablaba con cariño, pero Phoebe no lograba encontrarle sentido a sus palabras. Su mente ya no estaba ahí, seguía pensando en Piper.

― Tienes estas pesadillas porque estás cansada y estresada...necesitas dormir ―le aconsejó.

Phoebe tembló cuando sintió los brazos de Prue rodearla para tenderla en la cama, y un par de imágenes desagradables y traumantes pasaron por su cabeza mientras su hermana se aseguraba de que la tela de su pijama le tapara la espalda, buscando que no se resfriara. No dijo nada. Se remitió a cerrar los ojos, rezando porque esa tortura se terminara y respirando al fin cuando Prue se separó de ella para cubrirla con la sábana.

― Eso es, duerme tranquila…¿Quieres que Prue se quede contigo? ―preguntó Piper, aún en estado catatónico y sin siquiera mirarla.

Había retirado su vista de ella cuando la vio encojerse ante el tacto de Prue, y no pudo seguir viendo a su hermana pequeña en ese estado de terror, sabiendo la real razón de éste. Ahora entendía por qué se ponía nerviosa cuando la tocaban demasiado tiempo o de cierta forma, o se asustaba si es que le tocaban la espalda. Por qué usaba cosas que la taparan completa, por qué ya no le gustaba amamantar si en un principio se había declarado fan número uno de hacerlo...Al fin comprendía el por qué de muchas cosas.

Su hermanita se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella propuesta. Nunca pensó que Piper caería en artimañas tan bajas. Quería que Prue se quedara con ella, para que de esa manera, si las pesadillas volvían, ella pudiera escuchar la verdad sobre Hackett.

Antes de que pudiera replicar nada, Prue habló.

― De acuerdo, todas a dormir, apenas nos queda una hora de sueño y hay que aprovecharla ―dijo recostándose junto a Phoebe, metiéndose también en la cama y acomodando una almohada bajo su cabeza.

Phoebe solo podía mirar a Piper. Preguntándose en qué momento había pasado a odiarla tanto como para hacerle algo así, ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? Al sentir a Prue acurrucarse a su costado, se resignó al comprender que no se iría y, antes de cerrar los ojos para fingir dormir, miró fijamente a Piper, quién se levantó para salir de la habitación.

― Quédate tranquila Pip ―le indicó Prue, tomándole la mano para atraerla hacia así― ahora trata de dormir un poco más –le aconsejo, acariciándole la palma y besándole la mano.

― Claro –fue su respuesta.

Se dirigió hacía la puerta y antes de cruzar el umbral, miró por ultima vez a su hermanita, quien con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas trataba de pedirle perdón. Piper giró sobre sus talones e ingresó a su habitación aprisa, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Toda la compostura que había tenido hasta hacía cinco segundos se desvanecía de manera veloz.

Su respiración empezó a volverse entrecortada, su pecho le oprimía. No sentía ni sus piernas ni sus brazos. El aire que respiraba se mezclaba con los sollozos que emitía haciendo que se atragantase con su saliva. Cuando sintió que no podría retener ni controlar el ataque fue demasiado tarde. Su cuerpo cayó al piso de manera brusca mientras los espasmos se apoderaban de ella.

De manera frenética su mente comenzó un juego en el que la única perdedora era ella. Las imágenes revoloteaban en su cabeza, mientras los recuerdos la golpeaban cada vez mas fuerte. Las palabras que oía la mataban lenta, pero profundamente.

― "Soy la peor hermana del mundo. Solamente tenía que hacer eso en la vida: ser una buena hermana y fracasé, fracasé rotundamente. Consentí a Phoebe durante todos estos años, ¿Y qué fue lo que conseguí?...permití que la embarazaran...permití que la viol...que la violaran...dejé que la rebajaran a lo más mínimo y no hice nada para impedirlo, ¿Cuándo pasó?, ¿Cómo?...¿Cómo pude dejar que le pasara eso? Debí haber sido yo, ¡Debió haberme pasado a mí!...no a ella...no a Pheebs...no a mi pequeña..."

Piper se abrazó más a sí misma, furiosa, furiosa y herida. Se preguntaba por qué, por qué a Phoebe...no era justo...había sufrido tanto con la falta de sus padres, por toda su triste historia familiar...¿No podía haberle tocado a alguien más?, ¿Alguien que no fuera ella? Sufría, se torturaba al pensar en que el mismo tipo que se presentaba tan perfecto y dulce en la casa, que incluso la había visitado al hospital, era el responsable del peor dolor y más horrible daño de Phoebe, ¿Con qué cara se había atrevido a reírse de todas ellas? Y ella defendiéndolo...insistiéndolo a Phoebe que tenía derecho de conocer y saber de sus bebés...era una imbécil ¡Había ayudado a construir una cicatriz en ella!, la había presionado más de la cuenta...y no sabía si, se había atrevido a tocarla una vez o...si habían sido dos...¿Había quedado embarazada por voluntad?, ¿O era consecuencia...?, ¿Por qué no había mostrado signos de haber sido atacada meses atrás?...porque no recordaba nada. Había dicho que no recordaba nada...en otras palabras...

― Mamá...perdoname...―sollozó ahogándose en su llanto, enterrándose las uñas en sus brazos y sintiendo cómo sus rótulas y costillas se hundían en el frío suelo; de no ser por él, pasaría directamente al piso de abajo― Abuela lo siento...lamento haberla cubierto todas esas veces en que debí, en que debí dejar que la castigaras...

Se limpió la cara con las manos y comenzó a boquear, intentando respirar, pero sus vías estaban obstruidas y su respiración era agitada y errante.

― "Lo siento por no haber sido estricta con ella cuando lo necesitaba, cuando llegaba borracha a casa...lamento no haber hecho nada para evitar que se metiera en la pandilla...¿Quién sabe qué hacían ahí?, Perdió su virginidad, posiblemente se metió en drogas, llegó a casa con la policía...y quién sabe qué demonios más. No la comprendí cuando necesitó mi ayuda, sino que le di la espalda como si fuera la peor persona del mundo… No la ayudé cuando me confió la verdad sobre Hackett, incluso la culpé por eso… Ni siquiera soy capaz de decir la verdad ahora que sé la clase de monstruo con el que se toparon ella y...ella y Prue… Estoy exponiendo a Prue ahora mismo y no logro hacer nada más que llorar en mi habitación… ¿Qué clase de persona soy?... ¿Qué debo hacer conmigo?...".

De manera cruel, el destino le daba la respuesta. Solo le bastó con abrir un poco los ojos para dar con ella. Sobre su escritorio, apoyado exactamente en el borde del mismo, un destello captó su atención. No tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo porque sabía de lo que se trataba, llevaba una relación muy peculiar con objetos de ese estilo: una tijera.

La asociación de ideas no fue difícil.

Colocó cada milésima de energía que aun le quedaba en ponerse de pie. Sus movimientos eran lentos y tortuosos, daba cada paso como si fuera el último, pero siempre con la vista clavada en su objetivo.

Las lágrimas caían rabiosas en su rostro, combinándose con la firmeza de su dientes apretados: Se odiaba. Se odiaba desde lo mas profundo de sus ser y en cada una de sus células. Se odiaba de la forma más sincera que alguna vez hubiera siquiera imaginado que podía sentir. Se odiaba más de lo que amaba a sus hermanas, a su madre, su padre y a su abuela. Más de lo que amaba a sus sobrinos. Más de lo que, incluso, amaba a Leo.

¿Cómo no iba a odiarse? Todo lo que hacía estaba mal, todo en ella estaba mal. Era un ser quebrado, frágil, alguien a quien no valía la pena querer… Sabía que se había equivocado, pero el error no estaba ahí. El error recaía en que, habiendo tenido en sus manos el poder para remediar muchos de los sufrimientos de su familia, no lo había utilizado..,. y eso si que no tenía perdón…

Tomó la tijera con fuerza y determinación. La miró con rabia, pero a la vez con certeza. Era justo. Era lo que se merecía por el mal que había causado en su familia.

La ultima vez que se había lastimado a si misma se juró que no volvería a hacerlo. El dolor para ella era consuelo, alivio y ella no merecía ninguno de ellos. Pero esta vez las cosas estaban mas allá de eso. Esta vez las causas y las consecuencias, eran y serían distintas.

Retrocedió sobre sus pasos, en dirección al pasillo. Atravesó la puerta fijándose en que nadie estuviera allí afuera. Tal como cuando había salido para buscar leche, la casa estaba en un silencio abrumador. Todas descansaban y se perdían en un mundo mas tranquilo que el que les tocaba vivir. Sonrió de forma irónica. Ella no era merecedora siquiera de un mundo de sueños en el que ser feliz. Ella ni siquiera lograba dormir.

Se dirigió a la puerta que buscaba: el baño. Ese era su lugar de tortura propio. El lugar que solo era de ella y en el que las huellas serían borradas fácilmente.

Cerró la puerta al entrar. No puso el cerrojo porque nadie se aparecería sin ser escuchado.

Por un segundo se miró en el espejo. Lucía enferma, en cuerpo y alma. Ya no se horrorizaba por esa imagen. Las cosas estaban mas allá de eso. Estaba en un nivel superior de sufrimiento.

Dedicándose una úlltima mirada se decidió. Levantó la manga de su pijama dejando al descubierto su brazo. Sin dudarlo un segundo y más determinada que nunca, comenzó con su labor. Esta vez no acarició su piel con el filo hasta esperar a que se llenara de marcas, tampoco se preocupó de que no quería dejar cicatrices, simplemente hundió con fuerza la punta más filosa de la tijera en el centro de su muñeca, casi tres dedos bajo ella, y cortó horizontalmente hasta el borde de ésta. Emitió un sonido bajo, un quejido de dolor y de pánico al ver la tijera manchada con sangre y ésta corriendo por su pálido y delgado brazo. Sintió unas gotas de su líquida sangre caer sobre su pijama, pero no le importó que se manchara, ya no importaba nada.

Suspiró, estaba temblando, pero no iba a parar. Nunca se había cortado tan fuerte ni profundo, y no estaba más que empezando.

― Ojalá algún día puedan perdonarme...

Era temprano en la mañana, había pasado apenas una hora después de que Phoebe hubiese despertado a media casa con sus gritos, y Prue no había pegado un ojo desde entonces. Se había dedicado a cuidar a acariciar el cabello de su hermana a ver si con eso le daba paz, y parecía haber funcionado; Phoebe había dormido acurrucada en su pecho con una sonrisa pacífica, que no se le veía hace bastante tiempo atrás.

― Al menos tu inconciente está en paz ―le susurró Prue, besándole la frente antes de pararse de la cama y verla reacomodarse para ocupar todo el espacio; no pudo evitar sonreír al ver ese gesto infantil en ella.

Se dirigió hasta el baño de Phoebe para ducharse y de paso, despejarse un poco. Había pasado toda la hora pensando en Andy y en Hackett. En lo mucho que extrañaba al primero, que se juntaba con Sam mientras ella salía con otras animadoras, y en lo que le complicaba el segundo, a quien no veía hace días porque de nuevo, estaba de viaje. Si seguía así le regalarían su propia empresa de aviones.

Pensó en que había sido una buena decisión remodelar el cuarto de la abuela y también el baño para dársela a Phoebe y los niños, a pesar de que en un principio hubiese odiado la idea. Ahora había más espacio para ducharse y arreglarse por las mañanas, porque, era lógico: cuatro mujeres en la casa, imposible llegar temprano sin madrugar.

Se metío a la ducha, sin ánimos de lavarse el pelo para no perder el alisado del día anterior, y salió tan rápido como había entrado, pensando en Víctor. El día anterior había llegado a la casa con una serie de paquetes y regalos para todos, cada uno más aparatoso que el otro. Se trataba de ropa de verano para todos los miembros de la casa, más mamaderas, una torre de pañales, juguetes interactivos para los más pequeños y algunos libros y demases para ellas; era como si la navidad se hubiese cambiado a mayo de un día para otro. No le gustaba que él llegara con todas las cosas que las niñas necesitaban antes de que ella pudiera comprarlas, porque era su trabajo ser el sustento, y por esa misma razón sería ella la que optaría por trabajar y ganar unsueldo en lugar de ir a la universidad. No quería que las mimara y acostumbrara a cosas que ella no podía darles. Por otro lado, pensaba en que ese estilo de regalos para todos lados era muy propio de Hackett, y también en que, por lo general, regalos y tantas flores de parte de un hombre significa que están disculpándose de algo, ya sea público o privado. ¿De qué se disculpaba Hackett?...¿De haber golpeado a Andy?...

Definitivamente, estaba en las Halliwell tener problemas de compromisos, y rotar de hombre en hombre sin que nada funcionara; no por nada su mamá había estado entre sí y no con Víctor y Sam, tal como ella, sino que además su abuela se había casado cuatro veces después de su abuelo Allen. Era una especie de maldición cargada en la sangre, pero ella se merecía el desprecio de Andrew, y eso era lo que más la lastimaba. También sabía que el hecho de la abuela enferma de Hackett y no dejarlo por esa razón, no era más que una excusa por tener miedo de quedar como la mala del cuento al irse con su amigo, a una relación que fácilmente podía fracasar. Jamás debió haber cruzado la línea entre el amor y la amistad, porque quien jugaba con fuego, siempre terminaba quemado

― Chamuscada, así estás, chamuscada ―se dijo enojada, su humor definitivamente se había agriado por la falta de sueño y pensamientos confusos― ¿Por qué esto tiene que ser tan difícil? ―se quejó pateando el suelo, restregándose el rostro con ambas manos antes de salir del baño, con dirección a su cuarto.

Miró su reloj, uno de los cuantos en su alcoba, pues era una adicta a mirar la hora, y vio que todavía le quedaba una hora antes de ir a clases, y tenía todo listo para salir. Decidió entonces, que si no podía deshacer el conflicto Andy/Hackett, todavía le quedaba algo por controlar, y eso era los regalos de Víctor y su cercanía poco productiva (y más bien distractora) a la casa.

Tomó un papel y lápiz para escribir una notita que pegó en un móvil colgante sobre la cama de Phoebe, así cuando despertara, lo vería de inmediato.

"Desperté temprano, me sobra tiempo, voy a la escuela caminando. Dile a Piper que maneje con cuidado, tomen desayuno y no lleguen tarde. Prue".

Ahora sí, bajó la escalera trotando y tomó un bus hasta la clínica más cercana a la casa que era en donde trabajaba su padre; Víctor tenía que saber qué era lo que pensaba respecto a los mimos, o más bien la forma en que estaba malcriando a sus hermanas. Aunque para ser sincera, no iba a más que a buscar un diálogo con él...por lo que fuera. Necesitaba tenerlo cerca, escuchar su voz y recordar los cuentos que solía leerle cuando niña, aunque fuera en una discusión...aunque todo terminara con algo muy parecido a un "Te odio, déjame en paz".

Al llegar a la clínica, recordó con cierta nostalgia las veces en que había llevado a Phoebe a controlarse con el médico y pensó en anotar una nueva cita con el pediatra y otra con Kent para Phoebe, ahora que lo pensaba, debía de haber asistido hacia una semana atrás y todavía no cumplía con ir; siempre tenía una excusa para cancelar la hora con el ginecólogo, pero ya estaba siendo tiempo de que asistiera de una vez, morir en la sala de partos no debía ser considerado un juego.

Se acercó al mesón para confirmar la hora de los mellizos y a pedir otra para Pheebs.

― Phoebe Halliwell, quince años, doctor Kent. De preferencia en la tarde ―le recordó a la secretaria, que la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

― Si va a volver a cancelar la hora, le pido que avise antes, el doctor es una persona muy ocupada y ya lo han dejado esperando dos veces.

Prue sonrió con incomodidad, aguantándose las ganas de golpearla por atreverse a llamarle la atención de esa manera.

― Por supuesto ―dijo una vez registrados los datos, guardando el papel con los detalles dentro su bolsillo para no olvidarl las citas al llegar a casa.

Empezó a caminar, como quien no quiere la cosa, reparando en el gran reloj de la pared que no era tiempo para rodeos; no debía llegar tarde a clases si deseaba que sus hermanas no se enteraran que no se había ido directamente a la escuela. Anduvo hasta llegar a la sala de emergencias, encontrándose con muchas personas corriendo para todas partes.

― Disculpe ―dijo a la secretaria― Quisiera ver a...Víctor Bennett, ¿Él...?

― Está atendiendo, si quiere que la vea debe esperar su turno ―le dijo la mujer, ordenando unos papeles.

― No, usted no entiende ―le dijo sonriendo inconscientemente por lo que iba a decir a continuación― él es mi padre, soy Prue, su hija mayor.

La cara de la secretaria cambió de inmediato a una más amable, y le indicó un cubículo con la mano izquierda.

― Está ahí querida, espera a que salga y atájalo antes de que alguien más te lo quite, ¿De acuerdo? ―preguntó con amabilidad.

― Por supuesto, muchísimas gracias ―respondió aún sonriendo ampliamente, y desvaneciendo aquél gesto apenas se dio cuenta de él― "Viniste a ponerle límites, no a perdonarlo" ―se dijo mentalmente al llegar a donde le habían indicado y, para su suerte, la persona que estaba buscando salió del cubículo cerrando la cortina.

― ¿Prue? ―preguntó preocupado, palideciendo de inmediato― ¿Estás bien?, ¿Tus hermanas?, ¿Los bebés?

― Calma, todo bien ―respondió algo herida por la reacción de su papá; pero tenía razón, ¿Por qué otra cosa iría a verlo si no fuera por las demás?...él pensaba que ella lo odiaba.

― Me asustaste ―confesó, respirando de nuevo y sintiendo que alma le volvía al cuerpo― ¿Entonces viniste porque...?

― No te emociones Bennett ―respondió bajándolo de su nube, tan rápido como ella había caído de la suya― quiero hablar contigo sobre los regalitos y esas cosas que te gusta repartir por la casa sin preguntarme antes.

Víctor estuvo a punto de discutirle, pero al ver a su hija mayor cruzada de brazos y mirándolo con una ceja levantada, casi insolentemente, desistió.

― Vamos a una sala de descanso, este no es el mejor lugar; hay mucha gente, poco espacio en los pasillos, y te puedes enfermar.

― Te sigo ―dijo, esperando a que le tomara la mano o al menos hiciera un amago de intentarlo.

Él estuvo a punto de hacerlo, de tratar de tomar su mano y guiarla hasta más allá, pero el miedo de ser rechazado por ella como cada vez que trataba de acercarse, fue más fuerte. Era demasiado doloroso verla tan lejos de él.

Prue tragó en seco cuando lo vio avanzar entre la gente sin voltear a mirarla. Y se sintió sola. Chiquita. Era, por un instante, la misma Prudence de tres años que se había perdido en la mitad de China town los días previos a la navidad al ir de compras con sus padres. Y ahora, en la mitad de la sala de urgencias del hospital, se encontraba esa pequeña niña, esperando a que alguien fuera a rescatarla. Esperando que su papá llegara, le extendiera su mano y le dijera que todo estaba bien.

Decidió que era momento de avanzar y no quedarse ahí parada como estúpida a esperar algo que no iba a pasar, y que además, no iba a permitir que ocurriera. Se conocía demasiado bien, y muy a su pesar, era rencorosa. Odiaba serlo, pero no podía evitarlo.

Al entrar a la salita con algunos sillones, casilleros y una máquina de café, Víctor se detuvo de pie cerca de una mesita, esperando a que le dijera algo.

― Todo lo que dejaste en casa ayer, todo lo que repartes como si fueras papá Noel...es mejor que te lo guardes, porque no lo necesitamos.

―Prue, si lo necesitan...

― No. No lo hacemos. Soy yo la que me encargo de proveer todo en la casa, es mi asunto, mi problema. No tiene nada que ver contigo.

―¿No lo necesitan o eres tú la que no quieres saber nada de mí? ―preguntó picando en su herida, algo molesto; no tenía por qué aceptar siempre los berrinches de Prudence, al fin y al cabo era su padre, pacífico, tímido y algo torpe, pero le debía respeto.

― Yo soy la que mantiene a la familia, yo decido qué se hace con las cosas. Qué se compra, qué falta y qué no ―discutió, empezando a enojarse por la respuesta de Víctor, más bien, por la pose severa de Víctor.

― Tus hermanas tienen derecho a tener ropa nueva y Phoebe si necesita esas cosas, los niños no son baratos.

― Tú lo sabes muy bien, ¿Cierto?―dijo irónica.

― Por favor hija...

―No me llames así ―le corrigió― y no necesitamos nada de tu parte. Es hora de que lo entiendas.

Prue lo miró desafiante, esperando a que le dijera algo. A que insistiera con decirle "hija", a que incluso la pusiera en su lugar y le bajara el ego a la tierra, porque ella lo intentaba, pero cada vez que era momento de ponerse frente a él, toda su mentalización se disolvía.

Víctor se restregó la cara, pensando seriamente en qué responderle. Estaba harto de esa actitud infantil, y esta vez no se iba a quedar callado.

Paige despertó de manera automática y con una sonrisita de lado a lado. El despertador aún no había sonado y tampoco lloraban los bebés, ni se escuchaban gritos de Phoebe dormida. Después de muchos días, había logrado dormir una noche entera sin escuchar ruidos fuera de lo normal. Sonrió satisfecha.

Se desperezó lentamente y dando un saltito salió de la cama. Se sentía feliz y tranquila. Aprovechando que era temprano decidió darle una sorpresa a sus hermanas y preparar el desayuno para todas.

Tomó su cepillo de pelo para desenredarlo antes de salir de la habitación camino al baño, se ducharía antes que nada. Abrió la puerta mientras tarareaba una melodía pegajosa y bailaba una coreografía recién inventada, utilizando el cepillo como micrófono, revolviendo su cabello en una especie de concierto de rock.

― Oh Oh Oh go totally crazy, forget Ima lady...―cantaba despacito, cosa de no despertar a nadie con sus extravagancias matutinas― Men shirt short skirts oh oh oh oh...

Giró el pomo de la puerta igual de despacio, dispuesta a mirarse en el espejo para posar un poco antes de meterse a bañar, pero la imágen alegre reflejada en él se transformó en una de completo horror ante la escena que se figuraba delante de sus ojos.

― ¡Piper! – Gritó de forma desgarradora antes de tirarse al suelo, sin saber qué demonios hacer.

Su hermana estaba el piso del lugar, completamente desparramada. Tenía el cuerpo cubierto de sangre, la ropa manchada y el cabello también. Su piel era pálida y parecía no respirar.

Paige comenzó a llorar al instante. Lo que veía no podía ser cierto.

― ¡Piper! ¡No! ¡Mírame! ¡Despierta! –gritaba al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba a su lado.

No sabía si tocarla o no. Piper lucía mal, muy mal. Y tenía miedo de lastimarla más.

― Piper… por favor, despierta… ―repitió con un dejo de voz, ahora susurrándole al oído.

Tomó fuerzas de donde pudo y se decidió a tocarle el rostro. Podía distinguir el rastro de las lagrimas, ya secas, que ésta había derramado. También veía las manchas de sangre sobre su piel y su cabello. Una lágrima solitaria cayó sobre la mejilla de Piper, y fue en ese moimento en el que se dio cuenta de que ahora era ella la que lloraba.

Le costaba creer que, después de todas las tragedias que habían tenido que afrontar en sus vidas, ésta aún tuviera ganas de jugarles pruebas difíciles y malas pasadas. Lo peor de la situación, era el no tener la certeza de que si esta vez, Piper podría superar la prueba. El no saber si saldría adelante, pero por sobre todas las cosas, ser consciente de que ella, Paige Matthews, no lograria concebir una vida en donde no existiera su hermana.

* * *

**Todo aquel que tenga deseos de matarme, meterme a la licuadora y molerme en trocitos...tiene mi permiso para hacerlo D: pero que conste que si lo hacen, no sabrán como continúa el fic...así que, ¡Váyanse con cuidado!, ¡No piensen con la cabeza caliente!**

_Respuesta(s) de review(s):_

**ViryMousy: **Sí, sí, ¡Hackett es tuyo! (Bueno, vas a tener que conversar sobre eso con Birtish Cigarette a ver si piensa lo mismo...) Que bueno que te gusta la relación entre Paige y Víctor! me siento incómoda porque los siento también incómodos a ellos jajajaja xD! déjame ser. Sobre el nombre, bueno, por ahí diré Elvira, porque Helena (con H, aunque el tuyo no lleve) ya está en "Atentamente, Freebe". ¡Así que no te quejes!

**DyegoHalliwell: **¿Cierto que fue lindo? Rayó en lo cursi, pero es la esencia de charmed...se matan todo el día, puro discuten, pero al final, se aman. Sí, Prue necesita despertar! URGENTE! Andy no es un jueguete tampoco.

**bellaHerms22:** ¡Tú! Corrompe almas! Sí tú! jajaja, GRACIAS! dijiste que las gracias las daba cuando el trabajo estuviera listo, ¡Y lo está! , así que, gracias. Espero no haberte explotado demasiado, pero no olvides ¡Tú lo pediste! jajaja, te quiero.


	43. Miedo a perderte II

**¡Ya! Taráaan! capítulo nuevo auspiciado por la talentosa bellaherms22 que ha estado (presionándome) ayudándome muchísimo, de verdad mucho, para tenerlo listo pronto. No los mareo más, ¡A leer!**

**Ah...! Y que no se me olvide, ¡Feliz año nuevo a todas y todos! **

* * *

**Capítulo 36, parte II: Miedo a perderte.**

Phoebe se sentó de golpe en la cama al oír un perturbador chillido y asustada como nunca, corrió a ver las cunas. Frunció el ceño, aún con el corazón en la mano al notar que sus pequeños estaban en perfectas condiciones aunque algo mañosos y hambrientos por la manera en que se movían. Pensó en que iba a matar a Paige si es que la había despertado por nada; aunque de no haberlo hecho no se habría dado cuenta de que tenía que ir a la cocina para darles de comer, pero la verdad...no quería estar despierta y enfrentarse a Piper.

Se devolvió a la cama a leer la nota colgando, dispuesta a buscar sus sandalias antes de bajar y entendió por qué Prue no estaba junto a ella, también agradeció al cielo al notar que no había dicho nada comprometedor durmiendo...no otra vez.

Salió de la habitación, restregándose los ojos y bastante atontada; vaya que había estado durmiendo profundamente antes de aquél estúpido grito, que de paso, la había puesto de pésimo humor.

― ¿Paige? ― preguntó apareciendo en la puerta del baño, reconociendo que su voz venía desde allá― ¿Qué son esos…?

Su hermana pequeña la miró a los ojos con los propios llenos de lágrimas, sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Phoebe lucía dormida, pero despertó al instante, comprendiendo qué era lo que había pasado.

― ¡Oh, por Dios! ―emitió con hilo de voz, afirmándose de la puerta para evitar caerse de la impresión.

Al lado del cuerpo de Paige y Piper, estaba la tijera que ésta última había utilizado para lastimarse una y otra vez en ambos brazos, debajo de un charquito de sangre.

― ¡Piper! ―gritó al fin, logrando reaccionar y dejándose caer al suelo junto a ella.

Comprobó su pulso detrás su oreja apenas se sentó en el suelo. No quería ver sus muñecas, no tenía el estómago, el valor o la fuerza como para poner sus manos sobre las profundas heridas que zurcaban ambos antebrazos.

― ¿Está...? ―comenzó Paige.

La niña se calló de inmediato; se veía incapaz de concluir esa frase con un "¿Viva?" o "¿Muerta?", por el miedo que le producía escuchar la respuesta más obvia.

Phoebe estaba aterrorizada. Miró a Paige, sintiendo que el mundo se le venía más encima al notar que de los ojos de ésta, el agua manaba como si fueran un manantial esperando su respuesta: Y no tenía idea qué decirle. El pulso de Piper era demasiado débil.

― Tenemos que buscar ayuda...―logró articular aturdida― hay que… tenemos que…

Phoebe se levantó sin terminar de decir nada y salió corriendo del baño hacia el teléfono: debía actuar ahora.

Paige sintió pánico al ver a su hermana mayor partir, pero no dijo nada; confiaba en ella. Observó el panorama a su alrededor: era realmente enfermizo.

― Piper… despierta por favor... ―le susurró, acercando su rostro al de ella ― no me dejes tu también…¿Por qué hiciste esto...? Yo te necesito a mi lado, no te vayas… moriría si me dejas…por favor...no te vayas...

Paige ahogó un sollozo, pensando en parmenecer fuerte para ella y depositó un beso en su frente con infinita ternura, para proceder a apoyar su cálida frente con la fría y ensangrentada bajo ella. Pudo percibir que de manera casi involuntaria, su hermana abría los ojos.

Una mirada.

Ausente, distante, nula, pero al fin y al cabo, una señal de vida.

Paige se levantó un poco mas calmada, como si su mente se hubiera activado ante aquella visión. Empezó a revolver cajones hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: el botiquín de emergencias.

Volvió a sentarse junto a Piper con los ojos apretados y el corazón apunto de salírsele del pecho. Ahogó otro gemido al sentir los cortes y su profundidad cuando intentó estirar su brazo, apoyando su mano sobre sus rodillas. Dejó de lado su propio dolor y los pensamientos que le decían lo pésimo que estaban las cosas para preocuparse de vendar sus heridas: debía intentar detener el flujo de sangre, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

― Tranquila Piper, todo va a estar bien… yo estoy aquí a tu lado, no te voy a dejar…yo no te voy a abandonar jamás Piper, te lo prometo…

Paige lloraba desconsolada mientras le daba fuerzas, pero no dejaba de trabajar. Su alma pedía a gritos salir de allí e ir a un lugar mejor, en donde todo fuera tranquilo. Un lugar en el que llevara una vida normal para una niña de su edad. Un lugar en el que fuera una niña de trece años con una mamá y un papá que se preocuparan de todo y no tuviera otra preocupación en la tierra que elegir el color de zapatos que iba a usar, a donde también pudiera invitar a sus hermanas para verlas vivir en paz.

― Paige… ―la voz de Piper sonó tan baja que creyó que estaba alucinando. Solo lo creyó cuando vio que sus labios se movían, pero ningún otro sonido salió de ella.

Phoebe sentía su cuerpo entero temblar en espamos involuntarios que casi hicieron que se fuera rodando por la escalera; pero no tenía tiempo para peder cayéndose. Se afirmó bien de la baranda y siguió corriendo, olvidándose del dolor de sus piernas y la torcedura de su muñeca para tirarse hasta el sillón y ahorrar tiempo al recoger el teléfono.

― 911 ―gritó marcando el número increíblemente rápido, sin si quiera esperar a oír la voz de la operadora antes de empezar a hablar― Prescott 1329, Bay area. Ambulancia urgente mi hermana se desangra.

― Tranquila, por favor: trate de hacer presión sobre la herida para evitar que siga el flujo de sangre...

― ¡No me pida calma y mande la estúpida ambulancia de inmediato! ―interrumpió vociferando, totalmente fuera de sí― ¡Si a mi hermana le pasa algo va a ser su culpa!

― Por favor señorita: cálmese. Tenemos registrada su dirección, la ambulancia va en camin...

Phoebe no escuchó otra palabra más y dejó el teléfono sobre el sillón, sin darse siquiera el tiempo de colgar antes de correr al piso de arriba junto a Piper. Lágrimas tibias caían por todo su rostro y apenas podía ver su camino; se preguntaba cuántas veces más tendría que subir esa escalera llorando y sufriendo. Se preguntaba si es que algún día el dolor se iba a acabar.

― ¡Paige! ―gritó desde ahí, pensando de inmediato en que la pequeña se había quedado sola en el baño― La ambulancia viene hacía aquí... ―le explicó al cruzar la puerta, obviando el comentario acerca de la presión al notar que ya la estaba ejerciendo.

― ¿Dónde está Prue? ―respondió la mas pequeña sin despegar los ojos de su otra hermana. Se aferraría a cualquier señal de vida que ella emitiera.

― Se fue caminando a la escuela, dejó una nota, acabo de verla…

Phoebe miraba su reloj desesperada y sin saber que hacer, pensando si es que Prudence seguiría en camino o si ya habría llegado al colegio. En ese momento se escucharon los quejidos de los niños en la habitación de al lado.

― Ve por ellos… yo me quedo con Piper.

Phoebe vio la determinación de Paige, y no pudo rebatir: pese a sus 13 años, era toda una mujer. Estaba creciendo demasiado rápido y eso no le gustaba en absoluto. Las cosas no deberían ser así, jamás debieron ser así. Le dolía saber que ella era gran responsable de los sufrimientos de su hermanita menor, y sobretodo de la más grande quien yacía en el suelo. Ella había destruido a su familia. Sola. Sin ayuda de nadie, y no había marcha atrás, pero no podía seguir haciéndoles daño: no debía permitir que Paige siguiera allí. Tenía que obligarla a salir de ese baño, pero también sabía que no era justo y que su hermana nunca se lo perdonaría, y además...Paige merecía estar con Piper mucho más que ella.

― Vuelvo rápido ―dijo con la voz quebrada, odiándose profundamente.

Quería quedarse ahí y abrazarla, protegerla de todo; decirle muchas cosas. Pero en ese momento no podía. Ahora lo importante era Piper.

La ambulancia llegó mas rápido de lo que creían. Y Phoebe en lugar de ir a su cuarto a buscar a sus pequeños, decidió cambiar el rumbo hasta la puerta y guiarlos hasta el baño. Uno de los paramédicos comenzó con el interrogatorio mientras seguía a Phoebe hasta el segundo piso.

― Explíqueme qué pasó.

Su voz no era amigable, ni nada por el estilo; sonaba como una persona haciendo el mismo trabajo día tras día.

― La encontramos en el baño… ella… creo que intentó suici…suicid...suicidarse… ―soltó Phoebe como pudo. Sabía lo que Piper había hecho, pero decirlo lo hacía más real, horrorosamente real.

― Entiendo, ¿Qué hay de sus signos vitales?

― Son muy débiles… ―confesó entre su llanto, intentando contenerse para poder darle toda la información que necesitara para salvarle la vida.

― De acuerdo.

Ambos ingresaron al baño obligando a Paige a alejarse de su hermana mayor, quien no quería alejarse, pero sabía que era la mejor opción. Se movió cerca de la tina sin dejar de prestar atención a cualquier palabra, movimiento o evento que llegase a suceder. Tenía miedo de que de un instante al siguiente, Piper ya no respirara.

― Fue una buena idea lo de las vendas ―reconoció el segundo de los paramédicos que parecía más amable.

Phoebe apretó el hombro de Paige con cariño, dándole fuerzas y esperando que no la rechazara...porque si se llegase a enterar de todo lo que le había estado haciendo a Prue y Piper, la odiaría para siempre. Como la odiaba Piper, como lo haría Prue. Como se odiaba ella misma.

― La trasladaremos al hospital de urgencia. Debemos intervenirla cuanto antes, ha perdido demasiada sangre. Casi no tiene pulso ―les informó el de aspecto más frío.

― ¿Tienen idea de cuánto tiempo permaneció así? ―preguntó el segundo tratando de no sonar descortés ni desubicado.

― No más de una hora ―afirmó Phoebe.

Piper no habría tenido más tiempo que ese desde que se despidieron esa madrugada.

Ambos profesionales se miraron preocupados y acelerando sus movimientos al máximo.

― Vámonos ya.

En ese instante salieron con la camilla por la puerta de manera frenética. Las chicas salieron corriendo detrás de ellos; no querían dejar sola a su hermana ni un momento.

Phoebe estaba desencajada, los acontecimientos de la noche y los de esa misma mañana la tenían completamente aturdida.

Paige por su parte, daba una imagen mucho peor. Su ropa, así como sus manos y su cara estaban manchados con la sangre de Piper. Pero era algo en su semblante lo que atormentaba a quien la viera: dolor.

― ¿Quién va a acompañarla? ―preguntó el paramédico más amable.

Las hermanas se miraron. Definitivamente Paige se negaba a dejar sola a Piper, bajo ningún motivo se separaría de ella. Por su parte Phoebe pensaba que lo mejor y quien más merecía acompañarla era Paige, pero no podía dejar que siguiera expuesta a tanto. Al mismo tiempo en que él terminó de preguntar, se escuchó un llanto agudo desde la habitación de arriba, que de inmediato se unió a otro más, y ambas cayeron en cuenta de que se habían olvidado completamente de los mellizos.

― Yo voy ―afirmó Phoebe con seguridad, reaccionando rápido y volteándose a Paige, afirmándola de los hombros para mirarla a la cara― tú quédate con los...

― ¡No me quedaré! ―gritó desde el fondo de su alma, asustando a su hermana, intentando soltarse― ¡Son tus hijos Phoebe!, ¡Es tú problema!, ¡Quédate tu con ellos! Yo iré con Piper ―respondió completamente fuera de sí y tratando de subir a la ambulancia, sin que Phoebe se lo permitiera.

― ¡No! No lo harás ―repitió con voz autoritaria, sacudiéndola un poco ― yo soy tu hermana mayor y sé lo que es mejor para ti: Te quedas en casa con los niños hasta que encuentre a Prudence.

Le dolía la reacción de su hermana y la manera en que le echaba en cara su maternidad, pero la comprendía perfectamente. Y a pesar de no querer juntar más puntos en contra en la relación con la más pequeña de las cuatro, no permitiría que viviera aquella experiencia que solamente iba a traumarla más de lo que ya estaba. No deseaba, por nada del universo, que la vida de Piper terminara, pero tenía que ser realista y saber que eso podía pasar en cualquier momento, incluso camino al hospital dentro de la ambulancia...no podía permitir que Paige se enfrentara a la muerte de alguien más de esa manera: en vivo y en directo. Ella todavía podía recordar con perfecto detalle la muerte de su abuela y el momento preciso en que las máquinas habían comenzado a sonar, sin detenerse, diciéndoles que había muerto. No iba a dejar, por ningún motivo, de ninguna manera, que Paige pasar por esa situación si es que lo podía evitar.

Ambos paramédicos las observaban nerviosamente al entender un poco de la situación, y ahora las miraban con lástima, inclusive el más amargo.

― ¡No me quedaré con tus hijos! ―le espetó Paige otra vez, soltándose exitosamente y haciéndola retroceder por la fuerza aplicada, remarcando casi con odio la palabra "tus".

Phoebe se dio cuenta de que no había más tiempo para discutir, y también de las caras que tenían los paramédicos, temerosos de interrumpir pero intentando hacerlo. Y tomó una decisión.

― Y no lo harás. Váyanse rápido ―les dijo a los hombres detenidos junta ella, antes de explicarle el plan a Paige ― Iremos en el auto detrás de la ambulancia.

El paramédico asintió y se encaminó hacía el interior de la misma.

― Las estaremos esperando allí. No tarden demasiado ―les dijo el conductor, acelerando de cero a sesenta casi en el acto.

― No lo haremos ―respondió Phoebe, un poco más serena al verlos partir.

― ¡Debería haber ido con ella!, ¡Piper me necesita! ―le reprochó Paige con rabia en los ojos, dándole un empujón, sin lograr controlar todo su nerviosismo y frustración, descargándola en la primera persona que tenía en frente.

Phoebe lamentó nuevamente aquella reacción, pero sentía que la merecía, por lo que nisiquiera se permitió llorar.

― Sé que no lo entiendes ahora, pero es lo mejor. Piper sabe que estás con ella, que no vas a dejarla, pero yo te necesito ahora en este momento. Tenemos que ir por los bebés, no se pueden quedar solos en casa y...yo sola no puedo… te necesito Paige, ayúdame por favor.

La voz de la mayor sonaba lastimera y herida, y es que así estaba. La más pequeña en cambio, no soportaba las ganas de gritar y golpear a alguien, ¿Cómo había permitido que algo así le pasara a Piper?, ¿Cómo no la escuchó?, ¿Por qué no se había metido al baño antes?

― Ni siquiera tienes permiso para conducir ―arremetió con lógica― ¡Aún te falta un año y no tienes idea cómo hacerlo!, ¿Puedes explicarme cómo mierda vamos a llegar?

― No hagas esto más difícil por favor Paige ―le rogó en voz queda, reparando en que su hermana tenía toda la razón acerca del auto, y poniendose más y más nerviosa al escuchar los desesperados gritos de sus niños allá arriba; su corazón no aguantaba más desgarros.

Paige comprendió que si quería llegar pronto al hospital, lo mejor era no decir nada más. Por lo menos por ahora. No podía dejar de sentir horribles ganas de ahorcar a Phoebe por intentar "protegerla" y separarla de su hermana mayor, y estaba segura de que no podría perdonarla si algo le pasaba y ella no estaba ahí. Sentía rabia, demasiada rabia, tanto que sus pensamientos se ponían confusos. La culpaba porque, si es que no se le hubiese ocurrido quedar embarazada, la vida de todas sería mucho más fácil y quizás Piper jamás hubiese llegado a esos límites y, también, si los niños no existieran, ella podría haberse ido junto a su hermana mayor sin tener que quedarse detenida para que Phoebe fuera por ellos. Y cayó en cuenta de que su psiquis estaba mal, pésimamente mal. Amaba a su hermana y a sus sobrinos más que nada en el mundo, y jamás pensaría en que Phoebe se hubiera desecho de ellos. Pero no podía evitar sentir, que desde que habían aparecido en el mapa, todo se había ido abajo. Más de lo que ya estaba.

― Ve por ellos, yo pongo las sillas ―dijo Phoebe corriendo a la casa, sintiendo a Paige pasar a su lado y golpearle el hombro. Y dolió, no el golpe, sino el gesto.

La delgada niña de cabello negro corrió a la velocidad del rayo hasta la habitación de arriba, y tomó en brazos al primer bebé que encontró cerca, inclinándose para recojer al otro, dándose cuenta de que era una maniobra demasiado peligrosa y podía terminar lastimando a alguno. Maldijo para sus adentros y cuidando la cabecita de su sobrino, corrió hasta el auto en donde Phoebe ya había asegurado la primera silla y lo dejó ahí, abrochándole el cinturón con maestría y corriendo de vuelta a buscar a la segunda bebé.

Phoebe en tanto, se sentó en el asiento del conductor, nerviosa entre tanto escándalo e intentando recordar lo poco que había aprendido cuando su abuela le repetía los pasos e instrucciones a Prue y Piper al enseñarles a manejar; ella nunca se había preocupado de eso, ya que siempre tenía alguien que se ofreciera a ir a dejarla a casa después de cualquier salida o fiesta y ni siquiera tenía edad para manejar, pero ahora, de alguna manera tendría que lograr hacerlo. Era irresponsable, sí, mucho, pero esa era Freebe...esa era ella.

― ¿Qué piensas hacer? ―le enfrentó Paige, dando un portazo que ayudó a que los niños siguieran gritando más, mientras Phoebe intentaba dar vuelta la llave y encender el motor.

― Laterales, retrovisor, motor, freno, freno, drive, freno ―se dijo en voz alta, recordando para su sorpresa con mucha claridad la imágen de sus hermanas conduciendo.

Paige se afirmó de la silla, asustada, pero ansiosa por llegar al hospital, y Phoebe trató de olvidarse de los niños llorando, dedicando todos y cada uno de sus sentidos a la conducción. Iba algo torcida y le costaba enderezarse, apretando derepente el freno sin necesidad de hacerlo y llendo a golpes y a saltos; estaba mareada y con muchas náuseas, y podía ver que Paige estaba aferrada a su propio cuerpo rezando por no morir, además de gritarle "¡Cuidado con eso!", "¡Acelera, no, frena!" y miles de instrucciones más que no hacían que ponerla más nerviosa. Por otra parte, los bebés estaban rojos de tanto gritar y patalear, y nadie se había acordado de llevar el bolso con biberones para poder tranquilizarlos; no tendría más opción que alimentarlos a la manera antigua apenas llegaran a la clínica.

― ¡Déjate de gritarme! ―chilló golpeando el volante, dándole a la bocina y asustando a unos peatones caminando cerca del lugar.

― ¡¿No pueden dejar de llorar? ―preguntó tapándose los oídos, encogiéndose en su cuerpo y mirando para atrás, esperando a que por arte de magia se quedaran callados.

― ¡Tienen hambre, qué esperas! ―respondió acelerando y frenando de repente, solamente para volver a acelerar.

Paige estuvo a punto de responder, pero se mordió la lengua; sabía que no tenía nada más que decir aparte de cosas hirientes y duras, por lo que era mejor quedarse callada y no distraer más a Phoebe si quería llegar con vida a encontrarse con Piper.

Víctor abrió la boca para decir algo, justo en el momento en que su localizador comenzó a sonar, indicándole por el tono y la manera de vibrar que era algo realmente urgente, impostergable.

― Tengo una emergencia ―dijo tomando su delantal con rapidez, algo alarmado.

― ¡Claro!, otra emergencia, tu primero siempre―dijo mientras Víctor se acercaba para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, pero ella lo rechazó.

El teléfono de Prue comenzó a sonar y pudo leer en él el nombre de Paige, ¿Qué podía querer a esa hora de la mañana?

_―__ Prue._

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó alterándose al instante; Paige estaba llorando. Paige no lloraba por cualquier cosa; era positiva para ella todo tenía arreglo.

― Es _Piper, est__á__ camino a la cl__í__nica._

― ¿Qué le pasó? ―preguntó tratando de no gritar, no quería poner a la pequeña más nerviosa y necesitaba comprender qué era lo que estaba pasando.

_―__Hizo una locura. La encontr__é__ sangrando en el ba__ñ__o, está en una ambulancia rumbo a la clínica. Ve para allá enseguida por favor, Phoebe y yo estamos en camino._

― Lo haré, lo haré ―dijo sintiéndose insensible al dejarla sola y preocupada cortándole el teléfono, pero ella estaba en la clínica más cercana y Piper tendría que estar por llegar allá.

Corrió fuera de la oficina y miró en todas direcciones a ver si se encontraba con Piper: y la vio. Estaba siendo transportada en una camilla, llena de vendas y en proceso de ser reanimada mientras su padre hacía todos los esfuerzos para que no dejara de respirar: esa había sido la emergencia. Avanzó más rápido hasta encontrarse cerca, pero no lo suficiente para interferir en el cuidado de su hermana; no tenía idea qué estaba pasando y no podía arriesgar su vida por un impulso.

― ¿Qué le pasó? ―preguntó a uno de los paramédicos que se había alejado un poco de la escena para dejarle paso a Víctor― Soy su hermana, por favor ―rogó tomándole las manos manchadas de sangre, tiritando.

― Todo a punta a que intentó terminar con su vida.

Prue abrió la boca a más no poder, sin creer lo que estaba oyendo. Cada palabra que salía de los labios de su interlocutor era más y más confusa, poco digitable.

― Sus signos vitales estuvieron muy débiles y disminuyeron al llegar aquí. Está sufriendo un...

― ¡Fibrilando!

Prue dejó caer varias lágrimas al escuchar esas palabras, recordando irremediablemente la muerte de Penny, también la de Phoebe y todo el miedo que había sentido entonces, estaba de vuelta, ésta vez debido a Piper. Sus ojos verdes dejaron de ponerle atención al paramédico y se acercó a Piper. Verla saltar así le partía el corazón en mil millones de partes, y solamente pudo sonreír de ligero alivio cuando sintió que sus signos vitales volvían a funcionar, débiles, pero estables.

Vio que la camilla siguió avanzando junto al carro de reanimación rumbo a la sala de trauma. Aceleró sus pasos, sin dejar caer una sola lágrima, intentando ir con ella y acompañarla: no podía arriesgarse a perderla.

― Lo siento, no puedes...―la detuvo una de las enfermeras, dejándola afuera.

Prue quiso entrar, patear puertas y no hacer caso, pero tenía tanto miedo que decidió quedarse ahí. Temía que cualquier movimiento distrajera al personal y evitara que salvaran la vida de su hermana y saber que Víctor se encontraba ahí le daba cierta calma porque, aunque no se llevaran bien, tenía claro que lucharía hasta el final por Piper, tal como lo había hecho por Phoebe.

Se puso a dar vueltas de lado a lado, como animal enjaulado en un espacio mínimo. Se preguntó en dónde estaban las demás, qué había pasado con Piper por qué...¿Por qué había tratado de quitarse la vida?, ¿Por qué nadie se había dado cuenta antes?

― ¿Qué hice mal? ―se preguntó torturándose, mirando al techo y revolviéndose el cabello con desesperación― Si algo le pasa...si algo te pasa Piper... ―agregó, sintiendo una lágrima caer sobre sus labios.

La imagen de su hermanita tendida en la camilla, simplemente la martirizaba. No podía estarse tranquila, y tampoco quitar su vista de la pequeña ventanilla que la dejaba ver cómo le quitaban las vendas con las que había llegado, y comenzaban a trabajar en sus heridas. La imagen era horrible. Una que seguramente nunca, jamás en su vida, podría olvidar. Y le dolían. Le dolían como si fueran las suyas propias, como si cada corte o surco fuera sobre su propio corazón.

Es la primera vez que se sentía tan perdida y sin saber que hacer. Sabía que otras veces había pensado lo mismo otras veces antes de ese día, pero siempre había estado equivocada. Esta era la primera vez que realmente no tenía idea de nada, inclusive cuando su vida era de por sí un caos, jamás se había sentido así en su vida. ¿Cómo se supone que tenía que comprender que su hermana pequeña había intentando suicidarse?, y, más que eso, ¿Cómo asimilaba que ella hubiese podido evitaro. ayudarla si es que..., ¿Por qué demonios se había ido de la casa sin decir adiós primero? Ella siempre cuidaba de las niñas y se preocupaba de ver si seguían dormidas o si habían despertado cada mañana y cada noche pero. No. No era cierto, esa mañana no lo había hecho y talvés, sólo talvés, si es que hubiese revisado esa mañana...hubiese podido evitarlo todo. Pero no, no lo había hecho porque estaba demasiado ocupada en sus estúpidos problemas de Andy y Hackett, además de buscar una manera de sacar de quicio a Víctor. Era la peor hermana del mundo. No había podido proteger a Phoebe, tampoco a Piper y ahora no podía hacer nada por proteger a Paige de todo ese dolor. Necesitaba que Piper estuviera a salvo. Necesitaba que todas estuviesen bien. No podía soportar que estuviera heridas, lastimadas, al borde de la muerte...

― ¡Prue! ―escuchó gritar, y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Paige.

Estuvo a punto de desmayarse al ver a la pequeña cubierta en lágrimas y sangre en todos lados, y la recibió entre sus brazos, besándole la frente apenas las rodillas de ésta temblaron bajo su contacto.

― ¿Dónde está Piper? ―gimió al mirar y no encontrarla.

― Adentro, en la sala de traumas ―dijo sin soltarla del abrazo, sin querer dejarla mirar por la ventanilla; la imagen era demasiado fuerte para ella― ¿Estás bien?, ¿Por qué tienes sangre encima?

― ¿Está bien?, ¿Está viva? ―dijo sin importarle su ropa, no estaba para preocuparse de la moda en ese minuto.

― Sí, sí lo está, está viva ―dijo sin poder creer que tuviera que pronunciar esas acotaciones― Paige, por favor, ¿Estás bien?

― Sí, lo estoy. Prue ―sollozó― fue horrible...

Prue sintió a su hermana asirse de su blusa, empuñando las manos sobre su blusa.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó con un hilito de voz.

― Me levanté, fui al baño y...y ahí estaba Prue. Bañada en sangre, apenas respirando yo...no pude hacer nada más que cubrirle las heridas Prue, lo siento.

Prue cerró los ojos. Paige lo había visto todo, no había manera de protegerla...no había forma porque, ella había sido la que había tenido que manejar algo que le correspondía a ella desde un comienzo. Y se dio cuenta, de que una de las tres estaba dentro de la sala, la otra entre sus brazos y...faltaba una.

― ¿Dónde está Phoebe? ―preguntó alterada― ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

― Está en el auto con los mellizos, ella condujo.

― ¿Que hizo qué?

― Ella nos trajo aquí.

― ¿Se subió al auto con ustedes tres y manejó sin tener idea cómo hacerlo?

― Eso ya no importa, estamos aquí y llegamos a salvo. Prue, ¿Por qué Piper quiso suicidarse?

Prue sintió que ahora así, el mundo se le vino abajo. ¿Cómo respondía a eso? Ni ella entendía, ¿Qué iba a decirle? Apenas sabía que Piper se debatía entre la vida y la muerte allá adentro, y que había sido Paige la que había tenido la horrible suerte de encontrarla. Y ya no podía mentir, porque ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo bien...

― No lo sé ―confesó, sintiéndose miserable y débil frente a la más pequeña― no lo sé...

Para la buena suerte de Prue y mala suerte de Paige, unos gritos y chillidos llamaron la atención de ambas hacia la puerta, en donde Phoebe trataba de mecer y caminar al mismo tiempo, al borde de caer en la histeria y tratando de no llorar para no alterarse más en aquella situación tan complicada.

― ¿Qué les pasó? ―preguntó Prue, preocupada.

― Han estado llorando todo este tiempo, tienen hambre ―le explicó Phoebe antes de sentarse y descubrirse el busto con un temblor, intentando posicionarlos encima y recibiendo ayuda de Prue para sujetar al más pequeño.

Phoebe tenía los ojos bien abiertos para convencerse de que no estaba con Hackett sino que eran sus bebés los que se asían a su pecho, pero no podía parar de llorar. Lloraba por su recuerdo, por haber convertido su momento favorito en algo tan repulsivo y que le daba asco, porque estaba sufriendo con ambos niños bebiendo de su seno. Lloraba por Piper, porque gracias a ella, su hermana estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte en una fría cama de hospital, y lloraba porque no podía estar junto a ella codo a codo y mano a mano por tener que ocupar sus brazos, fuerza y torso en los mellizos. Lloraba por haber tenido que decidir entre ellos y Piper, y por haber tenido que darle la espalda gracias a eso. Había dejado sola a su hermana en una horrible ambulancia de hospital.

― No han dejado de llorar un segundo ―se quejó Paige― ¡Estoy harta!, ya estoy harta de todo ―agregó, tapándose las orejas― ¡Quiero ver a Piper!

― Paige, vas a lastimarte ―le llamó Prue, intentando levantarse y frustrándose al notar que si lo hacía, el pequeño podría caer.

― Suéltalo ―le susurró Phoebe, afirmándolos a los dos con fuerza y empujando a Prue con su pie para que reaccionara.

Paige estaba llorando, tratando de brincar lo suficientemente alto para ver a Piper por sobre todas las cabezas de los médicos, y si la visión ya se le hacía difícil a través de los vidrios, con lágrimas en los ojos era mucho peor.

― Todo va a estar bien Paige ―le dijo Prue abrazándola y tragándose sus lágrimas― Piper va a estar bien, es más fuerte de lo que pensamos ella...ella tiene que estar bien, no puede dejarnos.

― "Por favor mamá, no permitas que vaya a tu lado… No podemos seguir, no sin ella, por favor. Sé que me estás escuchando, es tu hija, mamá, por favor, dale otra oportunidad. Quizás para mí no has tenido tiempo y lo comprendo pero, no le des la espalda a Piper, a ella no" ―le pidió Phoebe cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose los labios.

― No es tu culpa Prue... ―fue lo que dijo Paige al dejarse reposar sobre sus brazos― no es tu culpa...

Las tres mantuvieron sus lagrimeantes miradas en la puerta de la sala de trauma, esperando una noticia pronto...ya fuera buena o mala.

Adentro, las cosas no estaban mejor. Había presión extra a todo el equipo, no todos los días debían dedicarse a salvar o dejar morir a la hija de uno de tus colegas.

Víctor hacía lo posible porque todo el mundo al rededor hiciera bien su trabajo, no iba a dejar, por ningún motivo, que algún otro miembro de su familia la abandonara sin haber luchado primero. Se lo debía a Patty, a Penny y también a Molly...

― Es mejor que salgas ―le sugirió un miembro del equipo― estás demasiado nervioso, espera afuera con tus otras hijas.

― No ―se negó tajantemente― no puedo abandonarla así.

Trabajaba a toda su capacidad mientras intentaba que la situación no lo sobrepasara ni le afectara en su profesionalismo, pero no podía. No entendía cómo ni por qué Piper había tomado una decisión como esa, ¿Qué había sido lo que la había impulsado a hacerlo?, ¿Por qué nadie se había dado cuenta antes de los signos? Hasta hace poco había pensando que lejos de él, sus hijas vivían felices y tranquilas junto a su abuela, pero cada vez se daba cuenta de que las conocía menos y menos de lo que hubiese deseado y de que la decisión de haberse ido, no había sido más que su peor error. La primera sorpresa se la había llevado con Phoebe, y ahora, tenía a Piper sobre la tabla siendo estabilizada después de cortarse hasta desmayarse por el dolor y la pérdida de sangre. La dulce niñita que solía correr a su lado durante las noches cada vez que tenía una pesadilla, ahora estaba ahí, haciéndole a él, vivir la peor de todas. No lograba comprender cómo en menos de dos meses, había visto a dos de sus hijas debatirse entre la vida y la muerte. Y todo era su culpa, por no haber estado ahí antes para prevenir todo eso. Todo ese dolor, esa soledad, esa depresión, y esos miedos. Todos esos momentos de angustia y de no saber qué hacer, de sentirse perdidas y abandonadas por todos...

― No podemos hacer más, el resto depende de ella ―le dijo uno de los médicos junto a Víctor.

― Llévenla a internación ―anunció éste, acariciando la frente de su hija con profunda tristeza antes de depositar un beso sobre su frente, saliendo de la habitación para encontrarse con el resto.

Una vez afuera, se encontró de inmediato con las reacciones de las tres niñas esperando en la sala contigua. Estaban cansadas, adormecidas y nerviosas, pero no tardaron un solo segundo en voltear a mirarlo y clavar sus ojos en él. Seis pares de vidriosos ojos mirándolo expectantes.

― Está estable ―se adelantó antes de que las demás dijeran algo― está estable.

Las tres parecieron volver a respirar, soltando un poco los músculos tensos, pero no demasiado, todavía había mucho camino que recorrer antes de volver a pensar en estar en paz.

― ¿Va a sobrevivir? ―preguntó Paige sin tapujos, soltando de golpe lo que todas tenían ganas de preguntar y necesitaban saber, pero no se atrevían a hacerlo.

― Todo indica que sí, Paige ―dijo viéndola sonreír muy imperceptiblemente― hay que mantenerla en observación e internada durante uno o dos días para ver que todo salga normal y evolucione bien, al menos físicamente.

― ¿Podemos ir a verla? ―preguntó Prue ésta vez, con voz ronca y suave, mirándolo a los ojos casi con súplica.

― Es mejor que no ―respondió con cierta lástima― esperen unos minutos para que todas puedan relajarse y permitan que Piper descanse un poco; perdió demasiada sangre y es mejor que no despierte aún, hasta que los analgésicos hagan efecto.

Las caras de todas cambiaron de inmediato a unas de amargura al escuchar eso, pero Prue insistió en tratar de hacer algo, aunque fuera mínimo, por ayudarlas.

― No vamos a irnos a casa, y las niñas necesitan estar tranquilas ¿Podemos esperar en la salita?

― Síganme ―accedió, concordando con la idea y asistiendo a Phoebe para llevar a su nieto en brazos.

Al dar unos pasos más allá, todos ingresaron al cuarto en donde Víctor y Prue habían estado conversando unas horas antes de que la mañana diera un giro de ciento ochenta grados y los golpeara contra la pared.

― Pueden esperar aquí, apenas sepa algo vengo ―les dijo, recostando a su nieto sobre un sillón― No duden de ello ―dijo a modo de despedida, sin atreverse a abrazar o besar a nadie por miedo a quebrarse delante de ellas.

Las tres se quedaron sentadas, lo más alejadas las unas de las otras posible. Phoebe gastaba todas sus energías y pensamientos en los mellizos, a pesar de que estuvieran casi todo el tiempo durmiendo, intentando de alguna forma no pensar en Piper y todo el daño que le estaba haciendo.

Prue en tanto, le había prestado a Paige su blusa para que no siguiera manchada de sangre, y se había cerrado una chaqueta de hilo que llevaba encima para usar ella. Y también pensaba, en muchas cosas, en demasiadas cosas, tantas que no lograba definir ninguna correctamente.

Y Paige, se encontraba dando vueltas por el cuarto. Se ponía de pie, se sentaba, se volvía a parar, daba vueltas por el sillón, pasaba de largo, se sentaba otra vez, sin poder dejar de repasar, por mucho que quisiera, la visión perisférica que había tenido desde la puerta del baño una vez que había entrado. Podía ver la sangre en el suelo, a su hermana cubierta en ella. La profundida de las heridas, la dirección de los cortes. Recordaba perfectamente incluso, la cantidad de ellos en cada brazo, al menos los más visibles, y pensaba en lo curioso que podía ser el ser humano...siempre había descartado medicina de su lista de carreras por el pánico a aquél líquido rojo, pero por Piper, no se había dado ni cuenta de que había tenido que enfrentarse directamente a él. Y no le había importado, porque lo único que realmente deseaba con todo su corazón, era poder volver a verla y decirle que la amaba.

― Es mejor que duermas...―le recomendó Prue a Paige, viéndola somnolienta, pero muy movediza.

― No quiero...

― Te prometo que nada le va a pasar si duermes ―insistió.

Estaba preocupada por las secuelas que le dejaría todo eso; podía ver que de vez en cuando se quedaba quieta, perdida en su mente, y de la nada comenzaba a llorar: Paige no estaba bien, y que se encerrara en sí misma le preocupaba demasiado.

― No ―repitió.

― Creo que deberían avisarle a los Trudeau ―susurró Phoebe por lo bajo, bostezando al escuchar la palabra dormir; estaba agotada...

― No quiero hacerlo...―murmuró Prue, mordiéndose la segunda falange de su dedo derecho.

Phoebe asintió, y tomó su teléfono para realizar la llamada: de algo tenía que servir; no podía ser tan inútil.

Paige miraba y tocaba todo lo que tenía a su alrededor, descargando su ansiedad. Le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto tratando de encontrar la razón, el motivo el por qué Piper había hecho lo que había hecho, ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza?, ¿Por qué no lograba meterse en ella y entender...? Había algo que la había estado perturbando y la había llevado hasta ese punto...no podía dejar de hacer una lista de culpables en donde los nombres que más destacaban eran Michelle, Leo y Phoebe...la primera no tenía necesidad de ser explicada y por mucho que llevara semanas sin aparecerse en la escuela, realmente había hecho la vida de Piper miserable ese año. El segundo no daba señales de vida, simplemente, había desaparecido después de terminar con su hermana y sin que nadie supiera el por qué, y la tercera...doliera reconocerlo o no, era un problema en sí.

― Phoebe...―dijo Prue, distrayendo a Paige de sus cavilaciones una vez que la nombrada terminó la llamada.

― ¿Sí?...

― ¿Qué te pasó en el pecho? ―soltó de golpe, recordando haberla visto a torso descubierto en la sala de espera, pero no había preguntado antes por no ser considerado importante en comparación a Piper.

Phoebe agradeció estar dándole la espalda y que no viera la expresión de terror que tenía en ese momento estampada en la cara, sabía que había sido un error garrafal, desde un principio, haberles dado pecho otra vez.

― ¿Qué me pasó de...de qué? ―tosió, intentando no atorarse y enviando a trabajar su mente lo más rápido posible para inventar una excusa a lo que Prue había visto.

― Tienes marquitas ―le especificó, bajando un pie del sillón y luego el otro antes de caminar hasta ella― ¿Qué te pasó?

― ¿Marcas? ―dijo ahogando una risa nerviosa, actuando natural, demasiado natural.

― Sé que eres descuidada, pero no entendería que no te hayas dado cuenta ―le riñó, agachándose frente a ella y descubriéndole la blusa para dejar su busto a la vista.

En el estómago del objeto de estudio se armó un nudo tan grande y tenso que apenas podía respirar. Y comenzó a transpirar apenas sintió las manos de Prue sobre ella.

― Phoebe, se ven horribles, ¿No te duelen?...están en zonas delicadas ―agregó con cierto disgusto, repasándole las heridas visibles con las yemas de sus dedos para examinarlas bien― pareciera que algunas más oscuras son de hace tiempo pero, otras son nuevas...se ven notoriamente rojas y tienes más allá abajo...―dijo moviendo un poco su sostén para mirar por encima, pero no demasiado, no quería irrumpir más en la intimidad de su hermana pequeña y ya había visto las heridas cuando se había descubierto completa― ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?

― Oh...eh, el... ―comenzó a titubear.

Se sentía amenazada por la presencia de su hermana, pero agradecía que le hubiese bajado el escote y no subido la blusa; rezaba porque no lo hiciera, porque ahí yacía un moretón del porte de un puño que había recibido por "desobedecer" hace siete días atrás, y eso, si levantaría preguntas que no podría responder con ningún tipo de mentira, pero ¿Y ahora qué tenía que inventar?, ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta como para no haberse cubierto antes?, ¿Y acaso Prue no podía dejar de tocarla así? No era que no le tuviera confianza, era su hermana mayor y cuando pequeña muchas veces la había vestido y bañado, pero...dolía, física y psicológicamente.

― ¿Segura que no te arden? ―insistió Prue, convenciéndose de que no eran mordidas de insectos ni cosas por el estilo; eran demasiado grandes para eso.

― Sí, segura...―dijo, recurriendo rápidamente a su salvación apenas miró hacia adelante, encontrándose con sus bebés― el saca leche.

― ¿El saca leche? ―preguntó Paige, arqueando una ceja, recién cayendo en la conversación.

― ¡Sí! ―continuó, convencida de haber encontrado la excusa perfecta― Tira, aprieta, duele un poco y como siempre estoy apurada...

Y mientras ella hablaba, Prue no le creía demasiado ni Paige tampoco, la puerta de la sala se abría dejando pasar a Víctor a ella.

― ¿Despertó? ―gritó Paige, sin contenerse en su agitación, corriendo hasta la puerta.

― Sí ―sonrió al darle una buena noticia, viéndola sonreír también― pueden subir a verla, Valeria las guiará ―dijo indicando a la enfermera que iba a su lado.

― ¿No vas a ir? ―le preguntó Prue, olvidándose por unos instantes que esa misma mañana había ido solamente a discutir con él.

― Estuve con ella todo este tiempo, y las necesita a ustedes más que a mí.

Víctor caminó hasta el sofá en donde se encontraban sus nietos y Phoebe, y le besó la mano.

― Sube, yo me quedo con ellos.

Prue esperó, con las manos apoyadas en los hombros de Paige a que la hermana del medio se acercara a la puerta. Sus pasos eran tímidos y lentos, nada en comparación a lo rápidos y desesperados que realizaba Paige camino al ascensor.

La pequeña ruta entre un piso y otro les pareció tortuosamente eterna, casi como si cada segundo se alargara con el único propósito de hacerlas esperar más. Al detenerse en el piso cuatro, Prue tomó una bocanada de aire, sintiéndose ahogada; a Phoebe se le revolvió el estómago formándosele un nudo en la garganta; y Paige, salió corriendo, pues sabía perfectamente en dónde se encontraba Piper después de haber interrogado a Valeria durante el camino.

― Aquí es ―susurró apenas se detuvo en la puerta, volteándose para ver a sus demás hermanas, ambas temerosas de entrar: no sabían con lo que se podían llegar a a encontrar, y tampoco estaban seguras de poder enfrentarse a eso.

― Aquí es...―repitió Prue.

Phoebe no dijo nada, Valeria algo habló pero ninguna escuchaba. Paige tomó la mano de Prue, y Prue la de Phoebe, y juntas, dieron el primer paso hasta la habitación de Piper.

Frente a ellas, pudieron ver a su hermana recostada sobre la cama. Lucía despierta, pero su mirada se perdía en algún punto del espacio. Su semblante era desgarrador, casi como un muñeco de trapo: muerta en vida, inerte. Sus brazos estaban completamente vendados, y de entre medio de éstas se podían ver dos vías asomándose: una le suministraba suero, y la otra, sangre.

Prue fue la primera en verla y su alma se vino abajo. No pudo detener las lágrimas que ahora caían de su rostro al ver a su hermanita en ese estado. La culpa volvió a alzarse como una sombra sobre su espalda.

― "Si tan solo le hubiera prestado mas atención. Si hubiera podido interpretar las señales que me mandaba... esto no habría pasado..."

Los recuerdos empezaron a aflorar de su inconsciente y pudo ver cómo su hermana, desde hacía meses, le pedía ayuda a gritos...unos que ella no supo escuchar...

― _¿Piper?, ¿Estás despierta?_

_Acababan de llegar del baila de San Valentín, y la noche, para todas, había sido un asco._

―_Sí, pero me iba a dormir―dijo dándose la vuelta para evitar que la viera llorando._

―_Te vi corriendo, Leo iba tras de ti, ¿Qué pasó?_

―_Nada importante. Los chicos apostaron para ver a quién iba a elegir Leo entre Michelle y yo, y como debes imaginar, los votos iban a su favor..._

_Se mordió el labio con fuerza, tratando de evitar cualquier tipo de sollozo, gimoteo y llanto._

_―Piper, lo siento…ellos son unos idiotas, no saben lo que hablan._

― _¿Cómo no iban a pensar eso? Sólo…mírame. Soy espantosa, mira mi cara, y mis frenillos y mi cabello, soy un desastre y…_

―_Piper por favor no exageres, nada de lo que dices es verdad. Sé que los chicos pueden ser crueles pero…_

― _¿Crueles?, ¿Qué sabes tú de crueldad? Jamás podrías entender lo que estoy sintiendo, siempre has sido "Prue Halliwell" líder de porristas, líder del consejo, la mejor alumna, la chica más linda, la que todos quieren… ¿Cómo podrías entender que yo jamás en mi vida haya tenido un buen amigo?, ¿Qué nunca nadie me haya invitado a salir? Nadie, JAMAS ha ido y preguntado cómo estoy o qué me pasa ¿Cómo podrías entender algo así?, ¿Cómo podrían hacerlo tú, Phoebe o Paige? Yo siempre soy la que dice que si, la que ayuda en todo, la que está ahí siempre para cualquier cosa ¿Alguna vez alguien ha estado para mí sin que yo se lo pida?_

―_Piper…_

―_No digas nada―pidió enjuagándose las lágrimas tratando de ser valiente, se sentía estúpida armando un escándalo por algo tan simple como enfrentar la verdad―No necesito falsa modestia Prue, ni que finjas entenderme, porque sea como sea jamás van a poder entender. Como siempre, si se trata de mí, no importa._

Negó y apretó los párpados, también las manos de sus hermanas sin darse cuenta. Presa de la vergüenza y la amargura...ahí estaban todas las pistas, y ella, por comodidad, las había ignorado completamente. Porque confiaba en que Piper era fuerte, y confiaba en que siempre sería inteligente...pero nunca se había detenido a pensar, que a veces, el corazón hablaba más fuerte que cualquier razonamiento. Sobretodo uno así de roto.

Detrás de ella, entró Phoebe, quien tuvo la misma reacción que su hermana mayor. Sencillamente, se le hacía imposible creer que las cosas hubiesen llegado hasta ese punto.

―"Es mi culpa, es mi culpa..." ―se repetía incanzablemente, resistiendo las ganas de llorar y clamar por perdón.

Ella, de entre todas, era la única que debería estar en el lugar de Piper. Ese día, cuando Hackett había ido a casa y ella había titubeado con la tijera sobre su brazo...no debió haberse detenido. Debió haberse suicidado y terminado con ese infierno, dejado de lastimar a los demás, porque, ni siquiera sus hijos debieron haber nacido, no para estar bajo el constante peligro de que su padre se decidiera a llevárselos. Porque, si no fuera porque seguía viva, lastimando y destruyéndolo todo y a todos, Piper jamás hubiese reaccionado de esa forma...sino fuera por ella, Piper sería feliz. Paige no hubiese tenido que enfrentarse a nada de ese calibre, Prue terminaría con Hackett de un día a otro ya que no le debería ningún favor, y sus hijos no tendrían que cargar con la horrible historia de su existencia, dado que, de frentón, no lo harían. Estarían con ella, en el cielo, junto a su madre y su abuela, todos juntos y en paz arriba...todos juntos y en paz también abajo. Si es que ella tenía los puntos suficientes para ir al cielo, claro...

Tanto ella como Prue quedaron estáticas ante lo que veían. Estaban demasiado impresionadas como para reaccionar. Se sentían fuera de lugar, que aquello no podía ser verdad, que no debía ser verdad. Que Piper no tendría que estar pasando por esto. Piper no.

Paige fue la ultima en ingresar. Ella era quizás la más afectada por todo. Fue ella quien la encontró en la peor de las situaciones, y fue tambien quien la socorrió. Y según lo que le habían dicho, gracias a su actuar Piper llegó viva al hospital. Pero al mismo tiempo, fue la que menos se impresionó al verla. Le dolía encontrarla así, pero la situación vivida hace unas horas, superaba todo eso con creces. Sin dudarlo un segundo, y mirando con rabia a sus otras hermanas por ser incapaces de demostrar fortaleza en ese momento, caminó con cuidado hacía Piper. Necesitaba confirmar que ella si estaba viva.

― Hola Piper ―saludó en voz bajita, como si le diese miedo perturbarla al hablar más fuerte.

Ésta desvió la mirada hacia otra parte, sin pasar a mirar a ninguna de las tres en el cuarto. Le daba vergüenza toda esa estúpida situación. No se atrevía a mirarlas a la cara, porque no merecían lo que ella había hecho...no merecían tanto dolor, y eso le dolía también a ella: saber que le había arruinado la mañana entera a todo el mundo. Los había distraído de cosas mucho más importantes que hacer.

Recordaba muy poco cómo habían pasado las cosas, pero todavía podía escuchar con perfecta claridad la voz de su papá pidiéndole que fuera fuerte entre lágrimas desesperadas, diciéndole cuánto la amaba y acariciando su frente durante un prologado periodo de tiempo. También escuchaba las voz de Paige, rogándole que no se fuera y llorando sobre su pecho, además de sentir sus manitas temblando al rededor de sus brazos fríos y sangrantes. Recordaba entonces, lo que había sentido al comenzar a cortarse: esa ira, ese odio, ese deseo de morir, de desaparecer, de acabar con todo de una buena vez...porque, en su memoria, seguía retumbando la confesión de Phoebe. Y todo cobró sentido otra vez. Por sobre los sedantes, sus heridas, el trauma de Paige y la frustración de Prue, podía recordar las palabras de Phoebe. Su rostro asustado, sus ojos mojados, su cuerpo tembloroso y la nauseabunda verdad. Y no pudo hacer más que comenzar a llorar. Despacio, en silencio, lo más hermética que pudo.

― ¿Piper? ―preguntó Prue, preocupándose al verla llorar así de repente.

Su hermana se atrevió a voltear y mirarla por breves segundos, a la cara. No soportó detenerse más en aquella mueca de desesperación. Estaba demacrada, cansada, ojerosa y con los ojos hinchados. Igual que todas las demás. No se perdonaba por darle más problemas a una persona tan buena y dedicada como ella. No se perdonaba hacerla llorar.

― No llores, por favor ―le pidió Paige ahogando un sollozo, limpiándole las lágrimas con su pulgar y acariciando su mejilla de paso.

Piper cerró los ojos, sintiéndose no merecedora de tanto amor. Gracias a ella, Paige tenía la imagen más horrosa del mundo grabada en su retina, sin que nadie en el universo se la pudiera borrar. Por su culpa, la más pequeña, la única que había mantenido una vida más o menos más tranquila de las cuatro, tenía un trauma latente que sería imposible de eliminar, por mucho que pasara el tiempo. Y se odiaba por haber sido ella la que lo había causado. Se odiaba por haber destruido la única vida que todavía quedaba más o menos de pie.

― No me toques ―exclamó Piper al sentir su mano sobre su cara, en un grito reprimido que sólo llegó a ser un susurro.

No la había mirado en ningún momento y seguía sin hacerlo. Paige se sorprendió al escuchar la reacción de su hermana, pero su cabeza apuntó de manera rápida hacia sus vendajes; posiblemente los había tocado.

― Lo... lo siento... ¿Te duele? ―inquirió, comprendiéndola, o creyendo hacerlo: a Piper debían dolerle los antebrazos.

Su hermana mantuvo el silencio, sin saber que responder. Necesitaba que se fuera. Que Phoebe o Prue reaccionaran y la sacaran de ahí: no quería que Paige siguiera expuesta a todo eso, y la manera de hacerle ver que deseaba que abandonara la sala, sería ignorándola. Prefería que la odiara antes de que sufriera más por ella. Así como había hecho con Leo, hoy haría con Paige.

― ¿Necesitas algo?...―le preguntó Prue tragando saliva, sin saber qué más preguntarle. Se sentía estúpida, desencajada.

Piper la ignoró por completo. No quería verlas, deseaba que por favor se fueran rápido, que la dejaran sola, pero por sobretodo, que alguien sacara a Phoebe de ahí. No se atrevía a compartir la misma habitación con ella a sabiendas de todo lo que la había herido durante el último tiempo al juzgarla sin saber la historia en realidad. Al recordar todas las discusiones, insultos, presiones, tardes y días sin dirigirle la palabra que jamás había merecido...horas que pudo haber ocupado en protegerla y evitar que ese bastardo le siguiera haciendo daño.

Prue apretó los labios y también la mano de Phoebe inconscientemente, y la miró, a ver si ésta lograba sacarle alguna palabra. Pero Phoebe no dijo nada, solamente se mantuvo quieta, muy quieta, casi como una estatua.

― ¿Te duele mucho?, ¿Necesitas algún analgésico? ―insistió Paige, viéndose incapaz de aceptar la indiferencia de su hermana.

― Déjenme sola...―les pidió.

Estaba determinada, no quería a nadie cerca, ¿Por qué era tan difícil de comprender?

― Pero esperamos mucho para verte...―le explicó Paige, acariciándole un mechón de cabello― no quiero dejarte aquí, sé que odias los hospitales ―insistió, sonriéndole tan maternalmente como Piper solía hacer.

La directa hermana menor de Prue, era de todas, la más maternal. Siempre tenía los brazos abiertos, una palabra de aliento e incluso, un cuento para contar. Prue era también una guía importante en su vida, y Phoebe una compañera de juegos inigualable, y aunque todas se habían mostrado incondicionales casi siempre, Piper era la que jamás había bajado los brazos...ni siquiera para las rebeldías de Prue y Phoebe, en las cuales ambas se habían alejado de todo el mundo sin que nadie pudiera hacerlas regresar. Le debía no haberla abandonado nunca, ni a ella ni a nadie, e iba a dar todo de sí por sacarla adelante, por devolverle aquellas sonrisas que siempre lograba arrancarle, bajo cualquier circunstancia.

― Dije: déjenme sola ―repitió esta vez más convencida, pero todavía complicada.

Prue sintió las palabras como un cubito de hielo cayéndole por la espalda y soltó a Phoebe para cruzarse de brazos y tratar de darse seguridad. Phoebe tiró el codo de Paige, con decepción, tratando de atraerla a su cuerpo para sacarla de la habitación; nada bueno podía salir de eso. Absoultamente nada.  
La más pequeña no permitió que Phoebe la separara de ahí, y ésta se alejó de inmediato, sintiéndose rechazada por el resto.

Piper miró a ambos lados y la vio mirando el suelo, lejos de todas; de un minuto a otro se había separado y ahora, volvía a ser esa niña rebelde y perdida que no había sido hasta hacia siete meses atrás. Y Paige...volvía a ser la pequeña niñita frágil temerosa de todo y de todas que había sido durante todo el tiempo en el hospital durante las visitas de la abuela. Odiaba saber que gracias a ella, todas estaban retrocediendo lo mucho que les había costado avanzar. Era una hermana asquerosa. Lo único que estaba haciendo era dar más problemas a su familia, y lo único que merecía entonces, era morir para dejarlas en paz, pero ni siquiera pudo hacer eso dignamente, ya que sus hermanas la amaban tanto que la habían salvado del aquel tan deseado final, de la paz que estaba buscando, y no lo merecía: no merecía ese amor, esa devoción, ese cariño. No merecía vivir un minuto más. No merecía nada, absolutamente nada.

― Lo siento ―dijo llorando de nuevo, en voz clara y alta esta vez.

Prue mantuvo su vista fija a los ojos de Piper, mientras que Paige la recorría por todos lados con la mirada, como esperando algo, sin saber qué. Phoebe no se sintió digna de mirarla y siguió observando sus pies, evitando derramar cualquier lágrima de la cual no era merecedora, al fin y al cabo, todo eso era culpa de ella.

― Perdóname por no ser la hermana que necesitas ―le susurró a Prue, sintiéndose otra vez, como aquella oportunidad en que le había ensuciado un pijama horas antes de su primera pijamada fuera de casa― discúlpame por favor, por no ayudarte con las niñas cuando lo necesitas, porque si Phoebe quedó embarazada fue mi culpa: debí apoyarte cuando decías que había que castigarla y ser más dura con ella, perdóname por hacerte sufrir cuando papá se fue, porque se fue por mi culpa…

― Piper, deja de decir tonterías ―le pidió su interlocutora, interrumpiendo sus palabras con el corazón roto, ¿Cómo podía decir tantas barbaridades juntas?

Prue no podía soportar oírla hablar así, y no entender qué era lo que estaba tan mal con Piper para verla así de vulnerable, destrozada y rota. Para que dijera todo eso delante de todas sin preocuprase si la escuchaban o no; era como si estuviera soltando sus culpas más profundas, porque ya no podía cargar un segundo más con ellas martillándole la conciencia. Intentó tomarle la mano, besarle la frente, abrazarla y sacarla de ese lugar para siempre, pero Piper rechazó todo contacto con ella.

― ¡No son tonterías Prudence! ―chilló haciéndola callar de inmediato, casi haciéndola saltar― yo mojaba la cama y me iba a acostar con papá y mamá, debió molestarle, por eso se fue Prue, porque no lo dejaba dormir...

― Piper, por favor, princesa ―le pidió tratando otra vez, de tomarle las manos― no sigas, no digas eso, sabes que no es verdad.

― ¡Él se fue porque no me quería!, ¡También aburrí a Sam! ―continuó llorando desconsoladamente, fuera de sí― lo siento Prue, por mi culpa papá se fue, por mi culpa...

Phoebe tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sin poder creer que se estuviera culpando de todo, y que en realidad sintiera que ella era la culpable de todas las tragedias que habían ocurrido alguna vez en la casa. Paige tuvo que apretar los puños ante todas esas estupideces, sobretodo cuando escuchó el nombre de su padre entre las disculpas de Piper...¿Por qué decía que él la había aburrido?...era de dominio público que había decidido abandonarlas por una cosa de seguridad, era imposible que Piper tuviese que ver en algo.

― Phoebe perdón, perdón por no haberte dejado conocer a papá ―insistió sin mirarla, pensando en cómo hubiera sido ser criadas por él, sobretodo celadas por él y protegidas― Lo siento, lo siento tanto…

― Piper, cálmate ―le pidió Paige esta vez, sin alterarse tanto como las demás.

Paige era la única de entre todas, que no se tomaba el intento de suicidio de Piper de manera personal; y es que no tenía razones para hacerlo. Estaba dolorida, triste, y asustada, pero mucho más tranquila que el resto; posiblemente también afectaba el shock emocional y que después de todo lo que había visto esa mañana, a esa hora, la mente no le daba para más. Estaba cansada, agotada, sin un ápice de energía para seguir entre tanto escándalo.

― ¡Perdón!, perdón por ser una carga, ¡lo siento! ―gritó pataleando, golpeando la cama al sentirla tocarle el brazo, intentando mantenerla lejos―¡Por qué me salvaste Paige!―gritó mirándola con ira―¡Por qué no me dejaste morir!

Ahora sí, todas quedaron desencajadas. Phoebe emitió un gemido y se tapó la boca, tratando de afianzar la mano de Paige y esperando a que no la soltara, pero no se movió. Parecía tener los ojos cubriéndose de lágrimas ante una mirada atónita y sin respuesta; estaba choqueada, congelada. Prue miró a otro lado, apretándose los labios y despejándose la cara de cabello, como tratando de fingir que Piper no había dicho nada y que por sobretodo, nadie había escuchado.

― Piper, tranquilízate ―le pidió Prue, viéndola golpear todo y mover su cabeza de lado a lado en total desesperación; la escena era escalofriante― por favor, estás débil ―dijo tratando de acercarse, pero ésta la rechazó.

― ¡No quiero verlas! ―gritó empujándola lejos de ahí, haciéndola chocar contra la pared― ¡No quiero que estén aquí!, ¡Déjenme sola!, ¡Ahora!

Estaba furiosa. Más de lo que la habían visto nunca. Estaba llena de odio, de culpas y de ira contra sí misma. Contra Hackett. Odiaba a Hackett, quería hacerlo pedazos, ahorcarlo con sus propias manos, castrarlo, hacerlo sufrir y picarlo en miles de pedacitos. Quería hacerse daño a ella misma, quería morir de una buena vez, ya no quería seguir sufriendo...ya no.

― ¡Ya basta Piper! ―gritó Prue molesta, viendo que el mentón de Paige tiritaba en sus esfuerzos de no llorar y seguir fuerte, y que rechazaba el abrazo que trataba de darle Phoebe.

― No me grites, por favor―le pidió Piper, volviendo a la defensiva y dejando la agresividad de lado, tan de repente como la manera en que había empezado a gritar― Ni siquiera pude suicidarme bien, ¿Crees que esto es muy fácil?

― ¡Claro que…! ―Prue dejó de gritar y respiró profundo, no era culpa de Piper, era suya.

La tensión se sentía en el cuarto y nadie sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Todas temían que cualquier movimiento o palabra trajera el caos de vuelta, de que Piper volviera a gritar, de que alguna además de ella se llegase a quebrar.

― Piper... ―comenzó a llorar Paige, tan despacito como una niña pequeña, y su llanto no hubiese sido percibido sino fuera por el sepulcral silencio de la habitación.

― Déjenme en paz, déjenme sola, ¡Déjenme tranquila! ―comenzó a gritar Piper de nuevo.

Odiaba ver a Paige llorar. Odiaba verla así de frágil y pequeña, y por sobretodo, saber que era por ella. Entró en histeria de nuevo, tan rápido como cuando caía una chispita sobre un poco de pólvora. Estaba harta, harta de tener que ver eso y ser la culpable de tenerlas a todas en ese estado de angustia y preocupación. Por ser una decepción, por haber derribado todas las esperanzas que sus padres habían puesto en ella ese día en que habían nacido Phoebe y Paige, pidiéndole que, como hermana mayor, las protegiera.

Y era suficiente. Tenía que terminar con eso, de la punta, de un principio, de raíz. Sintió que algo le clavaba entre tanto movimiento brusco y llegó a la conclusión de que, si seguía conectada y siendo tratada, nunca podría irse al más allá. Se llenó de valor absurdo, se mordió la lengua y con toda la fuerza que pudo, arrancó las vías conectadas a sus brazos.

― ¡No Piper! ―gritó Paige, más cerca a ella, intentando afirmarlas para volver a ponérselas.

― ¡Déjame en paz! ―gritó empujándola más allá, mientras Phoebe trataba de poner a Paige de pie y Prue corría hacia afuera diciendo algo de una enfermera.

― ¡No Piper!, ¡Detén esto ahora! ―gritó enojada.

Se quitó a Phoebe de encima con un movimiento brusco, haciéndola golpearse un hombro y torcerse otra vez su muñeca ya torcida al tratar de afirmarse. Paige estaba enfurecida también, y se lanzó contra Piper sin importarle que la aplastara contra la cama, pero tenía que mantenerla quieta: iba a seguir haciéndose daño.

― ¡Ya déjame! ―sollozó, intentando tirar a Paige fuera de la camilla de nuevo― ¡Te odio Paige!

Prue llegó a tiempo, junto a la enfermera para escuchar esas declaraciones. Phoebe dejó de respirar al ver cómo Paige se retiraba de encima de Piper al oír eso, mirándola con total incredulidad: pero los ojo de Piper estaban rojos, y la miraban como culpándola de todo su dolor.

Y con eso, y en el mismo instante en que Piper intentana ser calmada por el personal, algo se rompió, porque ésta vez, no había sido un insulto, una niñería o algún comentario del que luego se arrepentirían y dejaría de tener sentido otra vez. Esta vez, no era un simple "freebe", tampoco un "no eres mi madre", ni un "no te metas Piper", esta vez, era algo mucho más fuerte que todo eso junto: te odio era ese tipo de cosas que se impregnaba en tus oídos, asfixiaba tu corazón y envenanaba tu mente cuando era algo que oías de la persona que más amabas en el mundo.

* * *

***El flash back corresponde al capítulo "El mundo no es tan simple, mujer maravilla II".**

_Respuesta(s) de review(s)__:__  
_

**ViryMousy:** ¿Excuse moi?, ¿Tú mi dueña?, espera, espera: Ja! SUEÑA. Ok, Ok, No te alteres Hackett es tuyo. Las escenas de Víctor y Prue me cuestan tanto xd pero me gustan otro tanto!, !Merri kurisumasu!

**DyegoHalliwell:** Jajaja, si, por favor! Piper reaccionaa! ahora lo hará, bueno, no tan "ahora", pero pronto. Ohg Sí, pobre Paige...ella está pagando todos los platos rotos u.u ¡Feliz navidad!

**bellaHerms22:** ¿Ya viste lo que es canela?, querías caps, ahora te tengo amarrada jajajaja xD! me comprendes, al fin me comprendes! ¿Cómo que "¿Cómo puedes disfrutar haciendo sufrir tanto a tus personajes?, sos mala"? ¡Tú tb lo amas!, ¡Hipócrita! jajaja .


	44. De corazones rotos

**Okay, más de su teleserie favorita, queridos humanos! Quiero dedicarle el capítulo a _Daniie_armstrong, _nueva lectora y escritora en potencia! Gracias por pasar, un gusto tenerte aquí amiga =)**

**También es necesario que sepan, que desde el inicio hasta que empieza a contarse de Prue, es obra, arte y magia (talento) de _bellaherms22_ =)**

**El cap no es muy largo, pero dice bastante...O eso creo, espero...**

* * *

**Capítulo 37: De corazones rotos.**

Había gente corriendo para todas partes, tratando de sujetarla, pero ella no se rendía. Porque Piper necesitaba huir, escapar, desaparecer. Necesitaba por cualquier medio dejar de sentir dolor, dejar de sumirse en una espiral de depresiones que la carcomían por dentro y poco a poco la llevaba a la autodestrucción.

Necesitaba por una vez en la vida tomar el camino fácil.

Ya no quería sufrir. Ya no quería pensar. Porque pensar es sentir y las sensaciones son demasiado profundas, las huellas pasadas duelen aún más en momentos como estos. ¿Por qué nadie entendía que ya no tenía ganas de seguir peleando? ¿Por qué, por una vez, nadie podía hacerle caso? ¿Por qué no la dejaban decidir a ella? Solo necesitaba morir. De manera fácil y rápida. O lenta y tortuosa. De cualquier forma, pero morir al fin.

¿No podían hacerlo por ella? Solo una vez. Siempre hacía lo que correspondía. Siempre actuando como la mejor hermana, la mejor nieta, la mejor alumna, la mejor amiga.

La mejor.

Pero era eso: actuar. Ella no se sentía la mejor en nada. Solo hacía lo que se esperaba de ella. Era el ejemplo para sus hermanas y sus compañeros. Madura, objetiva, buena persona, dulce, y todas y cada una de las cosas buenas que se le exigían. Lo había hecho durante toda su vida y ¿De que le había servido? ¿Para que había valido tanto esfuerzo si al final no tenía nada?

"Te odio Paige" Había dicho. Y en cierto sentido, era verdad. Aunque se odiara aún más a sí misma por ello.

Odiaba a su hermanita y por razones egoístas sí, pero no por eso menos válidas. La odiaba porque había impedido la única cosa que anhelaba verdaderamente en el mundo: morir.

Le había gritado de la manera más cruel, de la forma más dura, con las únicas intenciones de hacerle daño… y eso la destruía aún más. ¿Por qué Paige? ¿Por qué a la única persona fiel que nunca le había fallado? Y supo la respuesta: precisamente porque era Paige. Y no Phoebe o Prue. Porque, de todas sus hermanas, la única constante siempre era Paige.

Admiraba a Prue, su fortaleza, su instinto de protección, su capacidad para enfrentar la adversidad. Era la mejor hermana mayor que podría haber tenido y la amaba con el alma, y volvería a escogerla sin dudarlo. Pero, pese a todo lo bueno, cuando Prue pasó por su etapa de rebeldía, se olvidó de todos, especialmente de ella. No le había importado que su hermana le rogara que por favor recapacitara porque su comportamiento les hacía daño a todas. Y Phoebe… siempre fue su mejor amiga, su compañera en cada paso, pero pasó lo mismo que con Prue: la popularidad cambia a las personas, para bien o para mal, y en el caso de Phoebe, no hacía falta decir para que lado había ido el cambio. Ser popular era algo inalcanzable para ella, por lo tanto, se distanciaron, irremediablemente. Y aunque siempre había intentado volver a forjar la misma relación que tenían antes, no lo había conseguido hasta hacía pocos días, y ese había sido uno de los golpes más duros que había recibido.

En cambio Paige era un pilar fuerte, consistente, inmutable. Pese a su corta edad, y a mostrar fuertes tendencias a ser super sociable, nunca había modificado su esencia. Para ella siempre sería la familia lo primordial y nada la haría cambiar. Por eso se enojaba con sus hermanas cuando le mentían con respecto a los problemas que tenían. Por eso había salvado a Piper, porque dejarla morir sería como morir ella misma. Esa era la razón por la que había arremetido contra ella: porque sabía que en algún punto, más allá del dolor y la tisteza, Paige era la unica persona capaz de perdonarla sinceramente. Prue guardaría rencor de por vida, Phoebe sufriría en silencio, pero Paige la comprendería, entendería que ella era la unica capaz de soportar un rechazo así, y perdonarlo de corazón, porque no existía ni un ápice de maldad en su ser. Y por eso mismo quería morir. Por saber y entender todas estas razones. Por ser consciente de que, entre todas las personas del mundo, Paige era la unica que no merecía que le hicieran algo así, y aún así lo había hecho. Necesitaba que la odiara, que la despreciara con todo su ser, porque ese era el precio justo que tenía que pagar por haberse convertido en alguien tan cruel y despiadada.

Entre gritos y llantos, y utilizando toda su fuerza, seguía removiendose en la cama, jalando como podía las vías que aun tenía en sus brazos y que los medicos intentaban en vano volver a colocar. Sus antebrazos sangraban. Las vías habían sido arrancadas con brutalidad provocando nuevas heridas, y las que habían sido ocasionadas en la madrugada, habían vuelto a abrirse. Moriría desangrada de forma lenta si tenía que ser así. Pero lo haría. Lo merecía. Y en medio del alboroto, sintió un nuevo pinchazo. Uno de los medicos había logrado colocarle un sedante, demasiado fuerte supuso, porque el cuerpo dejó de responderle de manera rápida. O quizás era el efecto de la perdida de sangre, o una mezcla de ambas.

Poco a poco sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a ceder al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se relajaba. Giró la cabeza hacia donde, instantes antes, su hermana la miraba. La escena terminó de desgarrarla: Paige lucía como una muñeca sin vida. El brillo de sus ojos ya no estaba. La sonrisa de sus labios habia desaparecido. La alegria de su alma se había esfumado.

Paige.

Su Paige. Su hermanita. La niña más dulce del mundo había quedado reducida a nada. A solo una sombra. Y de eso sí, era absolutamente responsable.

Con una ultima exhalación, sus ojos se cerraron.

La más pequeña de las hermanas sintó, que en ese preciso instante todo en sus vidas había dejado de tener significado. Porque, ¿En qué punto te encuentras si la persona más importante de tu vida te odia?, ¿De que manera las cosas podrían estar peor? Y entendió en ese momento, que quizás era una manera de pagar sus culpas después de haberle dicho algo así a Phoebe hacía tiempo...y ya no lloraba. No. Las lágrimas eran un instrumento escaso para expresar el dolor. No alcanzaba con llorar durante un tiempo determinado y luego seguir como si nada. Esta vez era distinto. Esta vez no era una simple cicatriz externa que el tiempo y unas medicinas se encargarían de borrar. Las cosas estaban mal. Ahora se trataba de una enorme cicatriz en el alma y el corazón. Una de esas cicatrices que marcan y que se deben cargar de por vida. Esta vez, un perdón, un abrazo y un beso, no bastarían.

Todo era nuevo, distinto y mucho peor.

Jadeó. Necesitaba aire. Sin notarlo, el peso las palabras de su hermana la habían dejado petrificada y se había olvidado hasta de respirar. Inhaló bocanadas de aire de manera agitada. Se sentía desfallecer. En sus oídos retumbaba la frase que mas la lastimaría por el resto de su vida:

"¡_Te odio Paige! __¡__Te odio! Te odio__…"_

Su mente giraba en espirales irreversibles. Su cuerpo no le respondía. Sus ojos no lograban visualizar mas que imágenes borrosas.

Quería morir.

Esa era la unica opción que le pasaba por la cabeza. Siempre supo que las cosas en su familia eran difíciles. Siempre fue consciente de que la vida que les había tocado estaba llena de contratiempos. Pero nunca, bajo ningún motivo, hubiera creído que la relación entre ellas cambiaría. Ese era el único pilar que la hacía luchar cada día pese a todo: el saber que pasara lo que pasara, contaría con sus hermanas mayores en cada paso. Ya no más. Quería morir para ser feliz.

Dicen que los niños van al cielo, y en el cielo puedes hacer lo que quieras y obtener todo lo que deseas. Y lo que ella deseaba más que nada en la vida, era tener a su familia feliz y a su lado. Tener la posibilidad de conocer a su mamá y a su papá. Sentirse un bebé al que ellos cuidarían como el tesoro mas preciado del mundo. Poder ver a Prue como una adolescente normal, preocupada por cosas banales como ser porrista, y al mismo tiempo, verla prepararse para ir a la universidad y quizás, hasta verla al fin feliz al lado de Andy.  
Phoebe; ella sí merecía tener una vida mejor. Pese a toda su rebeldía y su falta de criterio, había sabido tomar la decisión correcta, aunque fuera la mas difícil, y asumía sus errores, pagaba sus culpas. Cómo quisiera que tuviera la oportunidad de volver a ser solo una chica más, algo rebelde, pero sin problemas. Con una madre y una abuela que la guiaran por la senda correcta...con Víctor incluso.

Su abuela… su madre en todos los sentidos. La extrañaba demasiado. Las cosas ya no eran iguales desde el momento en el que partió. Daría lo que fuera por solo escuchar su risa una vez más…Pero por sobretodo, Piper. Pensó en ella y en todo lo que quería para su vida, y fue el detonante. Sentía las lágrimas cálidas caer por sus mejillas como un torrente. Sus piernas comenzaron a fallar y lentamente, comenzó a caer al suelo.

Y finalmente, su mundo se derrumbó.

Prue apenas lograba entender la realidad. Todo el salón parecía excesivamente brillante y no tenía idea de cómo había salido de la habitación de Piper para llegar a buscar ayuda, y menos, en dónde estaba parada en ese instante. Nada le hacía sentido desde esa mañana y ahora, todo había empeorado. Tenía la garganta seca, las mandibulas increíblemente apretdas, tanto, que la tensión le había causado una jaqueca que la tenían al borde de vomitar. Tenía frío, y estaba tiritando...piel de gallina, los ojos casi desorbitados. Trató de recuperarse del mareo, a pesar de todo, su instinto de protección funcionaba incluso bajo las peores circunstancias y siempre se encontraba alerta: Paige. Necesitaba saber dónde, y cómo, estaba Paige. No había digitado bien lo que Piper había dicho antes de empezar a gritar, o más bien, no podía recordarlo, pero sí tenía retumbando la palabra "odio" y la mirada amenazante y dura dirigida a la más pequeña de las cuatro.

Miró hacia todos lados, y aunque las imagénes pasaban rápido por su cabeza, logró enfocarla: estaba sentada en el suelo, cerca de la puerta, mirando sin mirar. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y apenas sostenía su propio peso. Siguió buscando con su mirada a Phoebe, pero dirigiéndose hasta Paige, y encontró a la joven madre de pie, apoyada en la pared, casi tan quieta y pálida como una estatua. Y supo que se había quebrado algo entre las cuatro, al mismo tiempo, en que se había dado un retroceso feroz en todo lo que habían crecido como hermanas en los últimos meses, también incluso, como personas.

No pronunció ni una palabra, y aunque hubiese querido, no habría podido hacerlo: ese nudo en la garganta, que se terminaba de amarrar en la boca de su estómago, no se lo permitía. Envolvió a Paige entre sus brazos, sin importarle sentir el frío de la cerámica contra sus piernas desnudas, y no sintió reacción en ella. Y su hermana no la alejó, pero tampoco se unió a su abrazo. Simplemente miraba al frente, con su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Su respiración no se escuchaba para nada, y es que, nada podía escucharse por sobre los gritos de Piper y los murmullos del equipo médico. Las lágrimas de Prudence se unían a las de Paige, como si fueran una sola...resbalándose por su blanca, sonrojada y tersa mejilla.

Al frente estaba Piper, chillando como descontrolada, aunque a cada segundo que pasaba sus gritos se volvían balbuceos y poco a poco, empezaban a bajar su volumen. Estaba en shock. Nunca la había visto así antes, ni menos se habría esperado haberlo hecho...y la pregunta que más se agolpaba en su cabeza era "¿Por qué?" Y aunque sabía que tenía la respuesta, con todo lo que pasaba en sus vidas, todavía no entendía como no se había dado cuenta jamás de los signos, los síntomas...Su hermana había bajado sus calificaciones, se quedaba dormida en clases, tenía cara de muerta en vida la mayoría del tiempo y durante los últimos meses se había peleado con Phoebe varias veces cuando, Piper jamás en la vida, había discutido con ella. Incluso a ella misma la había desafiado un par de veces, siendo que por lo general, le decía que sí en todo...¿Y no vio un cambio?, ¿Y no se dio cuenta que algo pasaba con ella?...¿Cómo no le pareció extraño, que de un día al otro terminase su relación con Leo?, y más aún, ¿No haberla visto llorar nunca por ello? Piper se había dejado ganar por las emociones, sin saber hacerles frente. Sin saber cuándo gritar y cuándo quedarse callada, y todo eso, habían traído como resultado, la escena frente a sus ojos.

Y ella no había hecho nada para evitarlo.

Intentó dejar de llorar, su trabajo era mantenerse fuerte. Para todas. Porque no importaba cuantas puñaladas tuviera su corazón, debía recibirlas sin chistar, sin quejarse. Por ellas. Era su tarbajo, su única misión y estaba fallando. Primero con Phoebe, luego con Piper...¿La siguiente acaso, sería Paige? No. No podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que la vida de ésta también terminara en un fracaso. Y se limpió el rostro.

Tomó el peso de Paige entre sus brazos, sin saber de dónde sacaba la fuerza para hacerlo, y arrastrándola básicamente, logró sentarla en una silla junto a Phoebe. Esperó a que ésta acudiera a ayudarla con lo de Paige, que abrazara a la pequeña y le permitiera entonces, ir a ver qué pasaba con Piper...pero Phoebe no se movía. Estaba en otro mundo, en su propio universo...estaba como antes. Fría, lejana, fingiendo que al rededor, no estaba pasando nada. Y sus lágrimas se hicieron más fuertes, a pesar de saber que no debía hacerlo, porque todo le indicaba que estaban perdidas. Porque también tenía sangrando el corazón, y no podía hacer nada por silenciarlo. Estaban hundidas. En el fondo de un precipicio del que no sabía cómo demonios sacarlas, porque ni ella podía salir. Porque Piper había tratado de quitarse la vida, porque Paige jamás volvería a ser la misma...como si alguna de ellas pudiera ser la misma después de todo eso...y porque Phoebe definivitamente había terminado de romperse.

Ésta tenía los ojos entrecerrados, y se miraba los pies. Pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido desde la noche anterior hasta ese instante, y parecía tan irreal...como un sueño, como vivir la vida de otra persona. Quería llorar, pero no iba a hacerlo. No valía la pena, no serviría de nada...llevaba meses llorando sin detenerse y nada había mejorado, al contrario, todo iba cada vez peor. Ya no tenía expresión, definitivamente, y ya no le importaba nada...eso también era cierto. Ni siquiera los miles de recuerdos que le traían los hospitales le hacían reaccionar, porque su cabeza tenía dos imágenes alternadas en ella: Hackett violándola en su camioneta en días y fechas distintas, Piper desangrada en el piso del baño. Y luego, empezaba toda la secuencia otra vez.

Todavía podía recordar los gritos de Piper y sentía el dolor en el pecho de su alma desgarrándose poco a poco. Se negaba a verla. No podría resistir si lo hacía. Poco a poco, y de manera inconsciente, a sabiendas de que se llenaría de gente, se había ido de la habitación a esperar afuera para arrinconarse en una parad. Bajó la vista agobiada. Ya no podía permanecer ahí. Era cobarde, si, y no podía quedarse a ver eso, no había querido hacerlo. Verla así de frágil, de desesperada, perdida, histérica...a Paige con el corazón despedazado, a Prue enredándose para correr rápido hasta los médicos. No. No había podido ver más, y cobarde, como era ella, había salido de la habitación a esperar afuera, por cualquier cosa. Porque oír sus gritos, su llanto y ver cómo el personal corría para tratar de calmarla, era algo que jamás, ni en sus peores pesadillas, habría esperado ver. Se sentía fría, insensible, dura, sobretodo cuando vio a Paige derrumbarse delante de ella. Su pequeña hermana sufría la mayor decepción de su vida y ella no era capaz de ayudarla, ni de reaccionar. Se había sentido mucho peor al ver a Prue recoger a la niña y arrastrarla hacía ella, y seguir siendo incapaz de reaccionar. Sintió la mirada de desconsuelo de su hermana mayor clavada en ella, y terminó de odiarse al ver que Prue también había caído.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Pero seguía siendo culpa de ella.

Porque...porque Piper se había decepcionado, y había reaccionado así...porque no pudo explicarle nada sobre que había sido gracias a su propio mérito y nadie la había lastimado. Y ahora, la tenía ahí...con ganas de morir, a punto de hacerlo o más bien...¿Muerta? Sí, muerta. Piper estaba muerta...dijeran lo que dijeran sus signos vitales. Porque la vieja Piper ya no existía, y la verdad...había dejado de existir hacía tiempo, sin que se hubiera dado el tiempo de notarlo por estar metida en problemas, como siempre. Porque ella se había encargado de asesinarla, poco a poco, destruirla y arrancarle el último pedacito de alma que le quedaba...a la mejor persona del mundo. A la única que la apoyaba, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo, aunque no lograse entenderlo: pasara lo que pasara. Y la había quebrado.

Se odiaba.

Hoy más que nunca se odiaba porque el resto de la vida de Piper pendiese de un hilo, porque Prue no supiera que demonios hacer con todo eso y porque Paige...porque la pequeña hubiese tenido que irse de cara al suelo contra la gélida realidad. Había conseguido que Piper lastimara a alguien, cuando siempre pensó que eso era imposible, y a la persona menos merecedora de ello: a Paige. Le había dicho te odio. Esas palabras tan horribles, de alto calibre, habían salido directamente de sus labios estampadas de ira y fuerza, hasta dar al corazón de Paige.

Se odiaba.

Porque sabía lo que se sentía que tu hermana te dijera así, porque la pequeña una vez, con razón por supuesto, se lo había dicho. Y cada vez se convencía más de que debería estar muerta. No deseaba morir solamente, sino, haberlo hecho antes. Antes de tener el espacio para lastimarlas a todas de la manera en que había hecho. Antes de que la abuela muriera. Debió haber muerto en algún accidente por subirse a un auto de algún amigo, conocido, lo que fuera conduciendo ebrio, o por caerse del árbol cada vez que se escapaba. En cualquier jugarreta arriesgada, o de tanto vomitar en los primeros meses de embarazo, también en el parto, pero por sobretodo, debió haber enterrado esa tijera en sus brazos...y haber terminado con todo eso. Pero no podía ser tan cobarde como para hacer algo así después de haber destruído incontables vidas...porque sería morir y descansar, y no lo merecía. Debía seguir, continuar, porque habían demasiado pecados que pagar y quizás el universo la estaba haciendo pagarlos con Piper...quizás, quitándole a la única persona que podría salvarla de su psicópata, el mundo cobraría su última deuda.

Y ahí estaban las cuatro. Todas remitidas a sus propios calvarios y culpas mentales. Cada una pensando en la otra, resintiendo los golpes a su manera...unas más dañinas que las demás, otras más expresivas, pero al fin y al cabo, con el corazón roto. Porque no había nada que lamentaran más, que la infelicidad de la otra. Sobretodo, pensar, sentir y estar casi ciento por ciento seguras, de que la culpa, era de ellas mismas.

* * *

**Oh...depresivo...creo que debí haberles avisado que se alejaran de las tijeras antes de leer jajja.**

_Respuesta(s) de review(s)_:

**ViryMousy:** Si consigues cómo hacerlas reaccionar, ¡Me avisas niña, por favor! Te creo que estuvo bueno porque recibí montonazos de ayuda jajaja. Lo de Paige, agradécelo a bellaherms =)

**DyegoHalliwell: **¿De verdad pudiste imaginarlo todo? ¡Genial! nuestro trabajo está hecho :D

**bellaHerms22:** Respondo rápido para acelerar el proceso jajaa te quiero ¡Tabla!


	45. No te alejes de mí

**Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a bellaHerms22, a ver si se le sube un poco el ánimo entre tanta tragedia...sé que eres fuerte, madura e inteligente. Vas a saber pasar esto, y mucho más. Los corazones buenos de una u otra forma están destinados a sufrir, pero al menos viven tranquilos consigo mismos, y el tuyo no tienen ninguna culpa real, por lo que las inventadas tampoco deberían formar parte.**

**Saludos a todos los demás fieles lectores y amigos, de quienes espero la opinión del cap muy pronto jejeje. **

* * *

**Capítulo 38: No te alejes de mí.**

En tanto, metros más allá, Víctor se encontraba cuidando de sus dos nietos recostados en el sillón. Disfrutaba la presencia de ambos, sin poder evitar pensar en sus hijas cuando niñas al mirar a la pequeña, ni en su nuevo hijo en camino, al fijarse en su hermano menor. Y suspiraba. Su mente lo atormentaba con recuerdos, viejos y nuevos, también con Piper. Se preguntaba cómo hubieran sido las cosas si él jamás hubiese partido...principalmente si es que esos pequeños hubiesen tenido espacio de existir si él hubiese cuidado de Phoebe, si es que Piper estaría cómo estaba en ese momento si él se hubiese preocupado de que no.

Y se le partía el alma recordando las imágenes en la sala de trauma. Todavía podía sentir la sensación de la sangre de su hija manchando sus guantes, su ropa, impregnándose en el fondo de su mente para siempre. El sonido de las planchas intentando detener la fibrilación, y haciéndole recordar, irremediablemente, una escena parecida con Phoebe. Y otra con Molly...no había día en que no extrañara la existencia de su hermanita menor.

― Padres...―susurró― es irónico como, de niños, creemos que a la hora de tener hijos no repetiremos los errores que cometieron con nosotros, y luego...todo termina así, en un caos. Me pregunto en dónde está su padre...y por qué Phoebe no habla de él...por qué Piper hizo lo que hizo...pero supongo que si yo no sé las razones, menos ustedes, ¿Verdad?

La puerta de la salita se abrió de repente, en un golpe brusco que casi lo hizo saltar si no fuera por temer aplastar a los niños en ese movimiento.

― Tu hija ―dijo una de las enfermeras, respirando con dificultad y viéndolo tele transportarse del sofá a la puerta en menos de un segundo.

― Cuídalos ―gritó, refiriéndose a los bebés, y a una velocidad no experimentada en años, llegó al piso en donde se encontraba Piper.

Tenía miedo. Podía estar pasando cualquier cosa, incluso, lo peor. No podría soportar perder a Piper de nuevo, menos para siempre. No. Sería demasiado, otra pérdida más, otra persona amada dejándolo otra vez. Desde la distancia, vio a Prue sentar a Paige sobre una silla y a Phoebe apoyada en la puerta, y su corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho al escuchar gritos que poco a poco cesaban en la habitación de su hija del medio.

― Tranquilo ―fue lo primero que escuchó apenas puso un pie en la sala― todo en orden.

El color y la vida volvieron al rostro de Víctor, quien se acercó a Piper para tomar su mano, limpiando de paso, las lágrimas del rostro de su hija. Se contuvo. No tenía opciones.

― Se alteró y se quitó las vías. Volvió a hacerlo varias veces luego de volver a ponérselas ―le explicó uno de sus colegas.

― Hija...―susurró, acariciándole la frente con pesar― ¿Qué pasa por tu cabecita, amor?

La mayoría de los colegas salieron para darle espacio a padre, hija y a Mckaan: lo que éste último tenía que decirle a Víctor no era para nada fácil, menos al verlo sufriendo tanto por la niña.

― Estuve revisando los exámenes que tomamos hace unas horas y...no alientan demasiado Bennett, pero al menos, ya nos dicen qué pasa con ella ―le explicó, suspirando largamente antes de continuar.

― ¿Qué tiene? ―preguntó el padre, alarmado, apretando inconscientemente la mano de su hija.

Entre tanto, kilómetros más al este, un mar entero de distancia y en un continente distinto, Leo Wyatt mordía y remordía su lápiz en el salón de clases tratando de salir rápido e irse a casa. Tenía un presentimiento fuerte y horrible oprimiéndole el pecho, el que siempre estaba al saberse lejos de Piper, pero ahora, se le era casi imposible respirar.

― Terminé ―mintió, entregando su examen de matemática completamente en blanco.

― Pero, Wyatt, su hoja está...―intentó decirle el maestro, mirándolo con desaprobación.

― Lo sé, no sé nada, no estudié, mamá puede hablar con usted mañana, ¡Adiós! ―dijo tomando su mochila y saliendo del salón, sin importarle las quejas de nadie ni las amenazas del profesor.

Buscó entre sus cosas hasta encontrar su teléfono y marcó el número de Piper.

― Contesta, por favor, contesta...―pedía caminando hasta la cancha de fútbol de la escuela.

El teléfono sonaba, la línea estaba despejada, pero nadie contestaba al otro lado.

― Está en clases, o es eso, o me ignora ―se dijo en voz alta, queriendo convencerse de ello, pero su corazón seguía diciéndole quealgo no andaba bien― Phoebe ―pensó de inmediato, preguntándose de paso si es que estaría en casa o en la escuela mientras discaba su número señalado en la pantalla.

Esperó, apoyando la espalda en la pared y contando los segundos como si eso fuera a servir para que la chica contestara más rápido.

― ¿Phoebe?―-preguntó casi desesperado al oír la voz de su amiga al otro lado del planeta, a punto de lanzarse al suelo y besarlo, agradecido de que alguien le hubiese contestado.

― ¿Leo?, ¿Por qué me llamas? ―preguntó algo alterada, y disgustada.

― Lo siento, sé que he sido un amigo pésimo y lamento no haberte ido a ver al hospital ni pasado por casa, pero las cosas con Piper no estaban bien y...

― No te preocupes, no me sorprende que te hayas olvidado de mí si es que a la persona que decías querer la dejaste sola, después de todo lo que ella te ama te fuiste, y te olvidaste de...

― Phoebe, no quiero sonar grosero, pero no llamé para discutir contigo ―le detuvo, reparando en el punto de que Piper le había dicho a sus hermanas que él había terminado con ella, lo cual no le sorprendía para nada― necesito saber cómo está ella.

Leo sintió un profundo pero agitado silencio, un par de suspiros de parte de ella: le estaba ocultando algo.

― Phoebe...¿Cómo está Piper? ―preguntó otra vez, de manera increíblemente lenta.

― ¿Por qué te importa? ―preguntó con resentimiento.

Leo tragó en seco, ¿Cómo le decía la razón de su preocupación, aparte de todo lo que la quería? Piper jamás podría perdonarlo, pero...si seguía callando, podría terminar ayudando a matarla. Le quedaban pocos días para volver a Estados Unidos, menos de una semana para ser honestos y, una respuesta completa era mucho mejor darla cara a cara que por larga distancia internacional.

― Sabes lo mucho que quise a tu hermana.

― No lo suficiente como para olvidarte de ella de un día a otro ―gruñó, sintiéndose mal por descargar sus frustraciones en él, incluso por ser tan egoísta de estar defendiendo a Piper, pero al mismo tiempo, quejándose porque ella también se había sentido abandonada por su único amigo.

― Phoebe, algo pasa, lo siento, lo presiento. Tu voz está quebrada, ella no contesta, por favor Pheebs, dime la verdad ―insistió entrando en pánico, desesperado. Una rara opresión en el pecho lo tenía al borde de gritarle y exigirle que le dijera de una vez qué estaba pasando con ella.

― ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?, ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

― ¿Qué tengo que decirte para que me creas que me preocupa en serio? ―gritó al fin, arrepintiéndose en el acto por tratarla de ese modo: ella no lo merecía.

― Nada... ―susurró sorprendida, queriendo creer en sus intenciones y sintiendo que algo raro había entre todo el rompimiento de él y Piper.

― Lamento lo que pasó ―se disculpó en serio― prometo que no tiene que ver contigo, ni siquiera conmigo es...ella la que me quiere lejos Phoebe.

No temió decir eso, porque sabía que la tenía de su lado y que no malentendería sus intenciones, menos sus palabras.

― Te alejó...¿Por qué?...

Leo se masajeó las sienes, harto y cansado, confundido: era demasiado para manejar.

― Phoebe, no es tan fácil de explicar por teléfono. Prometo que lo haré apenas regrese y eso será esta semana que viene, pero necesito que sepas que yo amo a Piper y he intentado volver con ella por la misma razón, pero ella me sigue rechazando y yo no entiendo por qué...

― Ella te quiere Leo ―le interrumpió Phoebe, sintiéndose mal por escucharlo tan lastimado― ha sufrido demasiado este tiempo sin ti.

― Por favor Phoebe, dime qué pasa...―le preguntó otra vez, sabiendo que en esta oportunidad, ella sí le respondería.

― De acuerdo ―suspiró, tratando de ser fuerte, de parecer estable― Leo, esta mañana Piper...hizo una locura yo...no sé cómo decírtelo pero...

Phoebe guardó silencio unos instantes, intentando controlar su llanto, el cual había vuelto a aflorar al fin después de todo el drama de la mañana: podía intentar resguardarse del mundo, pero de alguna forma u otra, Leo siempre la hacía abrir su corazón, aunque fuera para dejarla llorar o reírse a gusto únicamente.

― Leo, Piper intentó...ella intentó suicidarse hoy.

Las palabras salieron lentas, tortuosamente lentas de los labios de Phoebe, y se fueron torciendo y quebrando por el camino hasta llegar a los oídos de él. Y no podía creerlo. Lo que había temido durante tanto tiempo, lo que había intantado evitar, ya había ocurrido: y él no había hecho absolutamente nada para evitarlo. ¿Qué creía, ah? Tenía apenas dieciséis años y pensaba que podía solucionar el mundo con sus buenas intenciones: error. Comprobado que no era cierto, no había hecho más que alentar a Piper en sus manipulaciones y mentiras, en acompañarla de la mano hasta el borde de la muerte...y así decía que la amaba y la quería, ¿Cómo podía atreverse a decir eso, si jamás había movido un dedo para salvarla?

― Soy un idiota, esto es mi culpa.

― No digas eso, ―respondió Phoebe entre lágrimas, quebrándose más al escucharlo a él llorando― ¿Cómo podría serlo?

― Yo lo sabía Phoebe.

― ¿De qué estás hablando?

― Phoebe, yo...lo lamento. Sé que debí haberlo dicho antes, pero si lo hacía la perdía, y si se alejaba de mí esto... algo así podía pasar y...dejé que pasara, no hice nada para detenero cuando tenía todo el poder en mis manos para hac...

― ¡Leo! ―gritó Phoebe, exasperándose ante tantas palabras entremezcladas con sollozos― por favor cálmate y explícame que pasa, ¿Qué sabes?

― Tienes que ser fuerte Pheebs, y sé que lo eres...― intentó decirle sin quebrar más su voz, para que su mensaje llegase a entenderse.

― ¡No des rodeos Leo!, por favor...me estás asustando, me pones nerviosa, ¡Habla ya!

― Piper tiene anorexia.

El silencio dejó de ser incómodo, para pasar a ser tétrico. No se escuchaba absolutamente nada al otro lado de la línea. Leo se preocupó, y mientras se limpiaba el rostro de lágrimas comenzó a llamar a su interlocutora.

― ¿Phoebe? ―preguntó despacio, aclarando su voz antes de intentarlo de nuevo― ¿Phoebe?

― No ―dijo ésta, y su voz parecía haberse calmado, pero no dejaba de estar incrédula― No, no tiene sentido Leo...―dijo finalmente― eso no puede ser cierto, no, no, Piper no, ella jamás, ¿Qué?

― Lo supe hace un tiempo atrás, la descubrí vomitando en un paseo de la escuela ―comenzó a explicarle, omitiendo todo el asunto de que el problema se había acentuado gracias a ella― traté de ayudarla en todo lo que pude, te o juro. Ella me dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie, y yo no lo hice porque, porque pensé que si lo hacía no podría ayudarla más y todo estaba mejorando Pheebs...

― ¡¿Mejorando? ―gritó Phoebe, perdiendo la paciencia ante la ironía de lo que acababa de escuchar, alejandóse aún más del resto de sus hermanas para poder discutir ligeramente tranquila― ¿A esto le llamas mejorar?, ¡Mi hermana está sedada, después de intentar suicidarse!, ¿Me puedes decir en dónde mierda entra el concepto de mejor ahí, ah?, ¡Lo sabías Leo!, ¡Tú lo sabías!, ¿Por que no me lo dijiste?, ¡Pensé que éramos amigos, que teníamos confianza!, ¡Es mi hermana por el amor de Dios y no me dejaste salvarla!

― ¡Ya sé que cometí un error!, Ya sé que hice todo mal Phoebe, pero no sabía qué hacer, estaba asustado nunca me había tocado algo así y creí...pensé que estaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer.

― Pensaste mal Leo, ¡Pensaste pésimo!, ¿Qué te hizo creer que un niño podría manejar una situación así?, ¿Qué te hizo pensar que lograrías tú solo, sin ayuda de nadie, hacer que superara algo como esto?

― ¡Ya lo sé!, pero estaba confundido Phoebe, sigo confundido ella, de repente se veía tan bien y...al otro día decide dejarme, terminar conmigo, irse de mal en peor...no sé qué paso entremedio, pero sí sé que jamás en la vida haría algo para lastimarla a propósito, ¡Yo la amo Phoebe! y por eso mismo no quise perder su confianza, intentar ayudarla, no tienes idea cuántas veces luché por convencerla de contarle a Prue...

Lo último fue más que un balde de hielo, un iceberg sobre su cabeza, desmoralizándola por completo: Leo no cumplía otro papel en la vida de Piper, que el que la misma Piper cumplía en su vida: confidente. No podía culparlo. Ella lo había presionado, él había querido ayudar, y la terquedad de todo el mundo y esa estúpida idea de los adolescentes de pensar que pueden hacer todo sin ayuda de nadie, no había hecho más que arrastrarlos a todos a donde estaban en ese instante.

― No te tortures más ―dijo al final, ahogando un gemido― te entiendo, sólo querías protegerla y hacer lo mejor y todo salió mal...

El llanto de Phoebe se acentuó, porque si bien se trataba de Piper, también era por ella. Era por Prue, por Paige, por todas, por todos. Prue había intentado protegerlas toda la vida, no logrando más que sentirse eternamente culpable por todo. Piper de ayudarla a ella, y había acabado colapsando al no saber qué hacer con tanto que manjar; ella misma de mantenerlas a todas lejos de sus asuntos para protegerlas de las manos de Hackett, y a Paige todo el mundo había querido mantenerla viviendo en un mundo ligeramente normal...pero nada había salido como esperaban. Leo tampoco podía ser la excepción a la regla.

― Eso no fue por mí ―le dijo él, presintiendo la culpa en su propia voz― ¿Te pasa algo?

― Ella te necesita ―logró decir, sin querer responder a la pregunta con un "sí" y terminar confesándoselo todo― por favor, regresa.

Leo apoyó su espalda en la pared, y se tapó los ojos con su palma, restregándolos con cansancio. Todo era demasiado fuerte, demasiado...los gritos de Phoebe, la culpa que sentía, lo que estaba pasando con Piper.

Phoebe había apoyado su frente en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, un poco mareada de tanto llorar, agradeciendo que las demás no hubieran escuchado nada; aunque tampoco era que ella fuera el centro de atención en ese momento: Prue estaba ciento por ciento atenta a Paige, intentando, de alguna manera, mantenerla a flote en aquella situación tan particular. Su hermana mayor llevaba todo ese tiempo abrazando a la más pequeña, haciéndole promesas de que todo empezaría a ir bien de nuevo. De que después de caer a lo más hondo del pozo, no quedaban más opciones que subir...porque más abajo, era imposible de llegar. Sonrió ante la ironía, claro que era posible...ella tenía mucho que contar aún.

Aprovechó el silencio para agudizar su oído y escuchar un poco de lo que decían en la habitación, y supo que hablaban de lo que tenía Piper.

― Tengo que cortar ―dijo sin pensarlo dos veces, creyendo importante avisarle, pero no demasiado darle muchas explicaciones: responder con la voz tranquila era la única manera de dejarle ver, que no era una emergencia, pero no podía seguir hablando.

Puso atención, al escuchar la voz de su padre hacer una pregunta, y ésta ser respondida por el médico a cargo.

― T.C.A ―dijo despacio, en voz baja, pero de manera clara.

Víctor se quedó estático. Entendía perfectamente lo que significaban esas tres malditas letras juntas y ordenadas de esa manera, pero pretendía no hacerlo. No quería entender.

― Pensé que, era solamente anorexia nerviosa hasta que...velo por ti mismo ―le sugirió, el médico, indicándole la mano de Piper.

Éste tomó su mano derecha y observó sus dedos, reparando en sus uñas quebradizas, sus cutículas secas, yemas amarillentas y algo duras. Y lo supo. Supo que su hija, su pequeña Piper, su segunda niña también había estado vomitando; no hacía mucho, eso lo podía demostrar su mismo tacto, pero lo suficiente como para tener marcas que la delataran.

T.C.A: Trastorno de la conducta alimenticia.

Vio en Piper todas las huellas. Ojeras profundas, piel seca y amarillenta, cabello quebradizo. Pómulos marcados, brazos vendados, el rostro con lágrimas secas.

Cerró los ojos, repitiéndose que debía ser fuerte, pero no había manera de evitar que todos los dolorosos recuerdos encerrados en el fondo de su memoria, afloraran de golpe. Abrió los ojos, dejando caer una única lágrima que no limpió, acariciando la frente de su hija y mirando a los ojos de su colega en busca de...en busca de nada. Él no podía hacer nada, nadie podía hacer nada: excepto Piper. Ella era la única que podía hacer algo por su vida y, por lo visto, no tenía deseos de seguir viviéndola. Y no sabía qué hacer, la primera vez había intentado de todo pero su hermana había muerto de todas formas y ahora, tenía a Piper, a su hija, al borde de irse a acompañar a su tía por las mismas razones.

No.

Él no podía permitir que la historia se repitiera, que pasara otra vez, perderla sin luchar. Iba a luchar, por ella, por todas, porque él era su padre y el responsable de su salud, de su bienestar y no iba a dejar, tuviera así que luchar contra la mismísima muerte, que alguien se atreviera a arrancarle la vida a Piper.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar un gemido y el sonido de un teléfono dando contra el piso: Phoebe estaba en la puerta, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y esperando una negación al diagnóstico. No alcanzó a decirle nada, cuando los pasos de las demás llegaron rápidamente a encontrarlos: el haber visto esa reacción en Phoebe, las había alertado.

― ¿Cómo está? ―preguntó Prue de inmediato, sujetando a Paige de los hombros y atrayéndola a su pecho, manteniéndola cerca.

― Ya la tranqulizaron, está dormida. No despertará hasta dentro de unas horas más ―respondió Víctor, soltando la mano de Piper y acercándose a la puerta― pueden quedarse con ella si quieren.

Prue, pendiente de Paige, no se dio cuenta de las lágrimas de Phoebe, también temerosa de mirarla y pensar en la posibilidad de encontrarla totalmente inexpresiva.

― Vamos―le dijo a Paige, aún sabiendo que la pequeña podría negarse.

― Ella no me quiere ahí dentro ―respondió casi en un susurro, cruzada de brazos.

― Si te quiere―insistió Víctor, agachándose para ponerse a su altura, mirando disimuladamente a Phoebe, quien no dejaba de mirar a Piper.

― Pero…lo que gritó…―balbuceó Paige, intentando no llorar más, pero era imposible no hacerlo: le dolía el corazón.

Víctor tomó aire profundamente, sin aguantar verla así. Se veía tan asustada, y herida...no tenía idea qué había sido lo que había dicho Piper, pero sí, que en realidad la había lastimado.

― Tu hermana está enferma ―le dijo finalmente, tomándole las manos entre las de él― aún está confundida por los calmantes. Ha perdido mucha sangre, se siente débil, y frustrada: no es nada en tu contra Paige. Ni contra ti, ni contra Prue ―añadió mirándola a ella, luego, intentando encontrarse con Phoebe, pero ésta ya no estaba en el dintel― ni contra Phoebe.

Paige lo miró a los ojos, y vio la sinceridad en ellos, pero no podía llegar y olvidar palabras tan fuertes...porque no era lo que había dicho, sino la forma, en que lo había hecho. La manera en que la había mirado, la lentitud de sus palabras...esos ojos, tan...tan extraños.

Miró hacia la cama, y la vio tan frágil...tan pálida...no quería que se fuera. No podía permitir que lo hiciera, y, en el peor de los casos, si es que esa era la última vez que podía compartir con ella, no iba a desperdiciarla por enojarse: entraría, la acompañaría, le daría todo su apoyo, por muy herida que estuviera.

Caminó despacio, separándose de Prue y tocando el hombro de Víctor dándole las gracias, antes de sentarse en la silla contigua a su hermana.

― Si le hablo, ¿Puede oírme?...―susurró, acariciando el rostro de Piper, con profunda devoción.

― Claro que sí ―le aseguró Víctor, levantándose del suelo― y le haría muy bien hacerlo.

― Genial ―suspiró, mirándola con tristeza― te adoro Piper...

Prue frunció los labios y se acercó a Paige en completo silencio. Miró hacia la puerta, esperando a encontrarse con Phoebe, pero no la vio ahí.

― Avísame cuando termines ―dijo Prue a Paige, buscando salir del cuarto.

― No tengo nada más que decirle Prue ―le explicó― no te vayas...

Su hermana mayor miró con confusión hacia la puerta antes de enfocarse de nuevo en las pequeñas dentro del cuarto.

― Yo voy por ella ―le tranquilizó Víctor, y la vio asentir antes de salir de la habitación.

Salió al pasillo, encontrándolo vacío y pensó rápidamente, en que su hija debía estar con sus nietos. Se restregó el rostro, aún choqueado con el diagnóstico de Piper y se metió al ascensor. Un recuerdo, doloroso como aquél momento, cruzó su cabeza...

_Estaba en un hospital, en Michigan, hacia catorce años atrás. En una de las camas, yacía una joven adolescente de la misma edad de Piper, con la misma enfermedad de Piper, pero sin las esperanzas de sobrevivir de Piper._

― _Esa era la meta Víctor, quedar en los huesos...―le explicaba, sonriéndole con melancolía― se veía bien como plan, pero en la práctica no pareció ser tan interesante..._

― _No hables así Molly, puedes recuperarte ―le rogó Víctor, llorando amargamente en la silla contigua._

_La chica le tomó las manos y le acarició el rostro con sus huesudos dedos._

― _Ya no hay oportunidades, no se puede dar marcha atrás...entiéndeme, por favor, vivir así no es más que un castigo porque...porque soy mi propio verdugo, ¿No crees que es triste?..._

El sonido de la puerta abrirse y de la gente quejándose porque él no se movía, cortaron aquella memoria. Se despejó las lágrimas de los ojos, tratando de quitarse de la cabeza a su hermana pequeña, convenciéndose de que algo así, no le pasaría a Piper: esta vez, todo sería diferente. A pasos agigantados se acercó a la salita en Emergencias, y ahí encontró a Phoebe: tal y como lo había pensado.

― ¿No quieres verla? ―le susurró acercándose despacio, sintiéndola temblar cuando le tocó el hombro.

― Hablé con Leo ―le explicó, sentada sin mirar nada más que el borde del sillón para asegurarse de que los mellizos no terminaran en el suelo.

Víctor la miró con cara de interrogación, sentándose al otro lado de ella y retomando sus juegos con los pequeñitos. Phoebe hubiese sonreído, si no fuera por el hecho de recordar en dónde estaba.

― Novio ―dijo por impulso, antes de recordar que ya no lo era.

Víctor la miró con cierta esperanza, pensando en que al fin había encontrado el nombre del papá de sus nietos, y que en el mejor de los casos, había vuelto con Phoebe.

― Ex novio de Piper, no mío ―le dijo bajándolo de la nube apenas notó la mirada de su padre― "Aunque me hubiera gustado que fuera él el papá de estas criaturas..." ―pensó, soriendo ante esa tontería; pero era cierto, Leo era un chico maravilloso y no dejaba de agradecer que fuera para Piper. Ella lo merecía.

― ¿Qué quería? ―preguntó sin evitar deprimirse un poco, aún sin darse el valor de preguntarle directamente aquella pregunta que le interesaba saber.

― Me dijo...me dijo lo mismo que te dijo el médico ―respondió mirándose los zapatos, sintiendo la culpa de Leo traspada a sí misma.

― Espera, ¿Él lo sabía? ―preguntó Víctor, cambiando su rostro de decepcionado a enojado― ¿Lo sabía y no dijo nada?

― ¿Por qué él si se pudo dar cuenta y yo no? ―preguntó Phoebe, cambiando el tema, al fin soltando lo que estaba sintiendo hacia horas― soy su hermana, fuimos mejores amigas durante años, ¿Cómo no vi que le pasaba algo?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?

Víctor se sintió algo intimidado por el alarido final de Phoebe, y tomando prioridades, optó por consolarla en lugar de quejarse del famoso Leo, si el tipo de noviecitos que se conseguían sus hijas eran uno que la superaba notoriamente en años, otro que sabía que estaba gravemente enferma y no decía nada, y un último que la dejaba embarazada y se iba...no quería saber qué tipo de "enemigos" tenían; aunque le bastaba con recordar a la loca de Michelle.

― Tranquila―le pidió abrazándola, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Entendía el sentimiento perfectamente― Piper va a estar bien.

― Es por mi culpa…―susurró Phoebe, apretando los puños y hundiendo la cara en el pecho de su papá, sintiéndose poco merecedora al confort y apoyo que le brindaban sus brazos.

― Hija, nada de esto es culpa tuya...

― ¡Es mi culpa! ―repitió más fuerte, interrumpiendo la defensa de Víctor, sin ánimos de oír eso, cuando ella tenía claro que era cierto― ella, ella confiaba en mi…ella, me pidió tantas veces que, ella…

Víctor no pudo hacer más que abrazarla con más fuerza, pero ella se resistía. Tenía sus puños y brazos firmes entre ambos, impidiendo que él pudiera acercarla y protegerla. Estaba reticente a él, a su contacto y tiritaba, entre decidiéndose en mantenerse junto a él o si salir corriendo a otra parte.

― La he decepcionado una y otra vez. Ella confió en mí y le mintió a Prue cuando…―siguió, repasando muchos momentos que sino hasta ahora cobraban realidad― ella siempre ha estado ahí y yo solamente, si no fuera por mí…―continuó sin terminar ninguna oración correctamente, incómoda por tanto abrazo y flashbacks que no podía contener.

Víctor aintentó abrazarla de nuevo, sin saber qué decirle; por mucho que tratara de reconfortarla, él no sabía nada de la vida de sus hijas, nada de lo que Phoebe balbuceaba era comprensible para él y de ninguna manera podría lograr hacer el comentario acertado si no sabía quién eras las tres niñas que, aunque habían nacido de su ser, no habían sido nada en su vida durante años. A pesar de que siempre las había tenido presentes y no había noche en que no se preguntara como estarían sus pequeñas, los años perdidos siempre le jugarían en contra, el no haberlas visto crecer junto a él como cualquier padre como él hubiera soñado.

En la habitación de Piper, Prue y Paige no hacían más que mirar al suelo mientras nada pasaba. No sabían bien qué decir, porque en esos momentos no habían palabras que bastaran, al contrario, la mayoría de ellas sobraban. Ya habían hablado bastante, o más bien, Prue lo había dicho...Paige casi no había emitido una sola palabra, sino que se había dedicado a escuchar todo lo que Prue le había dicho mientras calmaban a Piper para tratar de mantenerla en calma.  
**  
**_"Nada de esto es culpa tuya", "Ella jamás podría odiarte, nadie en el mundo podría hacerlo", "No sabe lo que dice", "Te amo Paige, nunca lo olvides", "Lamento no haber estado en tu lugar", "Fuiste muy valiente, gracias a ti, ella está viva", "Va a mejorarse, lo prometo, y en pocos días no vamos a recordar nada de lo que pasó esta mañana"_

Y en cierta medida, eso funcionaba, hasta que recordaba que no era sobre una mascota muerta, una mala nota o una bicicleta rota: era la vida de su hermana. El ambiente era doloroso, tanto, que se sentía incluso aplastante.

― Disculpen, hay tres personas esperándolas afuera, se presentaron como la familia Trudeau.

Esa voz las distrajo a ambas de sus más profundos pensamientos, y por una cosa de respeto, Prue se puso de pie, dejando a Paige quedarse adentro.

― Gracias ―dijo, saliendo de la habitación.

― ¡Prue! ―dijo Jane, corriendo a abrazarla apenas puso un pie afuera― cariño, ¿Cómo está Piper?

Ella no dijo nada, sino que se largó a llorar desesperadamente sobre sus brazos, liberando todo lo que tenía encerrado en su pecho ahora que Paige no podía verla, y tenía alguien en quién apoyarse. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba saber que no estaba sola y que si ella no podía tomar la decisión correcta, si no sabía qué hacer, alguien más podría estar ahí para guiarla en el camino correcto. George la abrazó por la espalda, susurrándole que ellos estaban ahí para ella y las demás, mientras que Andy, quien n ohabía ido a clases ese día, entró hasta encontrarse con Paige.

― Hola ―le susurró, besando la frente de la niña, abrazándola con protección y cariño.

― Hola ―respondió, dejándose cuidar, mientras las lágrimas se absorvían con la camisa del eterno amor de su hermana― Háblale Andy, Víctor dijo que si lo hacías, iba a escucharte...

El chico sintió la tristeza y el dolor en la voz de la niña, y la abrazó con mucha más fuerza que antes. Miró a Piper, y el corazón terminó de rompérsele: ya no importaba nada con respecto a Hackett, a Prue, a ninguna cosa...era ella, lo único que realmente habían dejado todos de lado y no habían reparado hasta ese instante, y sólo esperaba, que no fuera demasiado tarde para haberlo hecho.

Entre tanto, Phoebe y Víctor subían tomados de la mano de regreso a dónde las demás chicas, decididos a contarles qué era lo que pasaba con Piper. Ambos estaban nerviosos, pero sabían que tenían que hacerlo en algún momento, y era mejor ahora, cosa de que todos pudieran reaccionar como quisieran antes de que la chica despertara.

― ¡Víctor! ―le saludó Jane, abrazándolo con un brazo apenas lo vio aparecer, sin soltar a Prudence.

― Gracias por venir ―le dijo él, besándola en la mejilla y separándose de Phoebe, quien ahora estaba siendo abrazada por George.

― ¿Sabes qué tiene? ―preguntó éste, soteniéndola cuidadosamente entre sus brazos, sin reparar en que a ella estaba a punto de darle un ataque.

― Sí ―asintió, separándose de Jane y caminando hasta la puerta de la habitación de Piper― Paige, Andy...necesito que salgan un momento.

Ambos chicos se miraron preocupados. Andy tomó la mano de Paige, enredando sus dedos con los pequeños de ella, permitiéndole besar a Piper antes de salir. La niña lo miró, instándolo a hacer lo mismo, y él lo hizo, sufriendo infintamente al sentirla tan frágil bajo sus labios. Ambos salieron a encontrarse con el resto, y mientras Phoebe y Víctor no cabían en sus nervios, Prue, Paige, Jane, George y Andy estaban atentos.

― Lo que Piper tiene...―comenzó a decir Víctor de manera lenta, comenzándose a llenar de malos y amargos recuerdos.

Tomó aire, suspiró e intentó llenarse de valor por los demás ahí presentes, por la esperanza que tenía de salvar a su hija. No se atrevió a mirar a Paige a la cara, menos a Prue, ni siquiera con Phoebe había sido fácil la conversación en la sala de descanso.

― Piper tiene algo que se conoce como trastorno alimenticio. Se puede ver que no ha estado comiendo; eso se llama anorexia. También ha estado vomitando, según algunas señales físicas que pudimos detectar en algunos chequeos. Presenta un cuadro depresivo, el que finalmente la llevó a tomar la decisión de intentar suicidarse, que gracias a Dios no fue más que un intento fallido.

Ya. Lo había dicho. Al fin lo había confesado. Le tiritaban los labios, estaba nervioso y pudo ver como poco a poco las expresiones de todos cambiaban. Prue se cruzó de brazos, y despejó su flequillo. Phoebe comenzó a alisarse una mechita, los padres de Andy pusieron cara de horror y éste último junto a Paige fueron los que hablaron.

― No puedo creerlo, ¿Piper? ―comentó Andy, completamente sorprendido― ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?, ¿En serio?

― No es posible ―continuó Paige, como regañándolo por decir ese tipo de tonterías― Piper no es una barbie estúpida, ¡Ella jamás haría algo así!, ¡Tiene cerebro!, Sabe que el físico realmente no importa, tiene que ser otra cosa, ella es demasiado inteligente como para pensar en ser un maniquí.

― La enfermedad no se trata de eso Paige ―le explicó Phoebe, casi sin hablar, enternecida porque pensara tan inocentemente sobre ello, pero triste por tener que destruir sus creencias y explicarle en detalle de qué era lo que hablaban.

Prue miraba, pero no escuchaba nada de las explicaciones más técnicas que le daban a Paige y Andy para que entendieran. Sólo pensaba en todas las señales, todas las cosas que siempre habían estado ahí y ella no había sabido leer. Tantas tardes de mal genio, noches de insomnio, cada vez le quedaba más ancha la ropa, o subidas de peso repentinas..tanto tiempo que pasaba en el baño, que siempre hiciera el desayuno más temprano de que el resto se levantara. Las mangas largas en sus brazos...¿Desde cuando llevaba cortándose?, ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo se estaba lastimando así sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta? Y ahora entendía muchas, muchas cosas...tanto que haía insistido para ir al dentista, y de un día para otro, ya no quería ir más...sus dientes debían decir muchas cosas. La ropa de invierno que usó en la playa, tantas horas encerrada en la casa, todo lo que había mejorado en educación física, al menos en entusiasmo, y lo muy cansada que se veía siempre.

Todo había estado ahí. Y ella no había visto nada.

Phoebe y Andy se habían encargado de sentar a Paige entre ambos, en las primeras sillas cerca de la puerta, intentando explicarle con más claridad a la niña que todo era tratable, y que al ahora, saber lo que tenía, la posibilidad de que se recuperara era muy alta. En tanto, los papás del chico se encontraban junto a Piper en la habitación, Prue sentada al otro extremo de todos, lo más lejos posible y Víctor estaba mirando a la escalera, viendo gente pasar y escuchando los murmullos de su hija más pequeña al otro lado del salón.

La puerta del ascensor de abrió, trayendo consigo la conocida voz de una mujer preocupada.

― ¡Víctor! ―dijo Paola, llamando su atención y abrazándolo, dandole un corto beso en los labios apenas lo vio― Supe que pasó algo con una de las niñas, ¿Quién es?

El hombre se puso pálido al verla ahí y al sentir su beso. Phoebe se tapó la cara, sin poder creer que eso estuviera pasando y tanto Andy como Paige abrieron sus bocas a su máxima expresión, dirigiendo de inmediato sus miradas a Prue: la chica miraba confundida, casi aterrada, a la escena que tenía en frente.

― ¿Cómo lo supiste? ―preguntó Victor, siendo esa pregunta la única que atinó a hacer.

― Llamé, venía a contarte algo del bebé y me dijeron que algo le pasó a una de las niñas, ¿Qué ocurrió?

― ¿Señora Bennett? ―preguntó Prue en voz alta, tan tétricamente que hizo que todos saltaran en el lugar; incluso Andy.

Paola miró al grupo y contó a las niñas, notando que habían tres además de la que estaba en la habitación que le habían indicado. Se fijó que la morena de la boca abierta era menor que Phoebe, y supo que la otra chica de cabello negro, que acababa de hablar, era Prue.

― Prue...―alcanzó a decir Phoebe, haciendo un ademán de acercarse y mordiéndose los labios antes de verla taparse la boca al mirar el vientre de la mujer.

― ¿Señora Bennett? ―preguntó ésta de nuevo, mirando a Víctor con resentimiento y la frente en alto.

― Piper ―respondió Víctor rápidamente a Paola.

― ¿Te importa? ―le preguntó Prue a la mujer, desafiante, mirándola casi con odio― ¿Te importa cuál de nosotras es?

Phoebe tomó su celular disimuladamente, y envió un mensaje mientras que Paige se escondía entre los brazos de Andy, temerosa de lo que fuera a venir.

― Claro que me importa ―respondió Paola, tímida, pero con decisión― ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

― T.C.A, intento de suicidio ―le explicó Víctor, casi fríamente, estresado...esa actitud tan pasiva de Prue no anunciaba nada bueno.

― Lo siento...―susurró, recordando cuánto había sufrido su marido años atrás, por algo similar.

― Pero va a curarse ―atinó a decir Phoebe, velando por la paz y tranquilidad de Paige, intentando retrasar la explosión de Prudence.

Víctor asintió, entendiendo lo que Phoebe quería hacer. Sabía que no rendiría frutos, pero la cara de súplica de su pequeña le decía que al menos, lo intentara.

― Piper necesita tratamiento psicológico, psiquiátrico. Quiero que se trate bajo mi tutela, como su padre puedo conseguir una buena terapia y un precio especial, Paola también puede ayudarla...

Prue, con eso último, sintió que ya no tenía nada que guardarse: era el colmo. ¿Quería poner a esa mujer al cuidado de su hermana?, ¿Quería incluir a esa intrusa en la vida de todas, a la fuerza? Podía irse olvidando de la idea en ese mismo instante, porque desde ese momento hacia adelante, él estaba expulsado de su vida para siempre.

―No necesito tu dinero, ni tu limosna. Yo puedo hacerme cargo de todas sin ti, como siempre. Piper es mi asunto, al igual que Phoebe, los mellizos y Paige. Vuelve a casa Bennett, deja de jugar a ser el padre ideal con nosotras si ya tienes un juguete nuevo con el que intentar ―soltó venenosamente, proyectando en eso el dolor que le producía ver a la mujer que él había usado para reemplazara a su madre.

― Es demasiado costoso...

―Nos las arreglaremos.

―No se trata de ti Prudence, se trata de la vida de tu hermana ―intentó decir, continuando el rápido pin pon de oraciones, antes de verse interrumpido por un grito.

―¿Ahora te importa?, ¿Ahora quieres ser un padre, un abuelo, incluso un padrastro para Paige? ¿Ahora? Tú moriste para mí el día en que cruzaste esa puerta, sin decir adiós mientras yo te llamaba a gritos ¿Qué quieres que te diga?, ¿Gracias?, ¿Quieres que te diga, "Gracias papá, por haber estado ahí el día en que se me cayó mi primer diente"?, ¿Recuerdas que me decías que el ratoncito iba a ponerme una moneda bajo la almohada?: Se me cayó esa misma tarde, guardé la moneda para mostrártela cuando volvieras, ¿Puedes creer que te esperé durante tardes enteras?, ¿Quieres que te de las gracias por estar ahí cuando la abuela murió?, ¿Quieres que te de las gracias por ser el padre que todas necesitamos y jamás tuvimos desde que Sam se fue y mamá murió?, ¿Quieres que te de las gracias, porque si no fuera por tú decisión egoísta de irte, yo hubiera tenido una infancia?, ¿¡De eso quieres que te dé las gracias!

Andy intentó llevarse a Paige a ver a Piper, pero ésta se resistió. Phoebe ahogó un gemido, y revisó a ver si su mensaje había sido respondido. Los Trudeau salieron de la habitación de Piper al escuchar los gritos, mientras que Víctor miraba detenidamente a Prue, quien se encontraba completamente agitada y con muchas más cosas que decir: era ahora o nunca.

― Hija...

―¡No me llames hija! ―gritó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos para ver su expresión al terminar― Porque yo nunca voy a llamarte padre, ¿Escuchaste bien? ―le preguntó en tono más calmado― Ahora quiero que te vayas Victor. Toma a tu mujer, date la vuelta y vete de aquí. Olvídate de nosotras, de todos nosotros y no regreses. Ya has hecho demasiado daño, y no voy a permitir que sigas lastimando a mis hermanas, menos que metas a Paige o a los mellizos en todo esto, ¿Te quedó claro?

Phoebe cerró los ojos, creyendo que ese sería el final de todo. Que él haría caso, que se daría la vuelta y jamás lo podría volver a ver...y entendía que lo hiciera, después de todo, ellas no eran más que el sinónimo de problemas y su hijo nuevo...él podría ser, simplemente perfecto, además de ser hombre. Como solía decir Hackett, él al ser hombre era mucho mejor que ella al ser mujer, a todas luces, y ella sabía que era cierto. Ese bebé era mucho mejor que ella, incluso antes de haber nacido.

Paige no sabía dónde meterse, al sentirse tan fuera pero dentro al mismo tiempo de toda esa discusión. Se echó un poco para atrás, hasta encontarse con los padres de Andy, guiándolo también a él. Todos parecían divididos en cuatro grupos: ellos cuatro, Phoebe, Prue y Paola junto a Victor.

― No ―dijo éste en voz alta, casi susurrando― No ―repitió más fuerte, listo para, por primera vez, enfrentarse a ella― Es hora de que entiendas que no eres la madre de Piper y Phoebe, por mucho que lo hayas parecido: eres su hermana. El padre aquí soy yo. El adulto aquí soy yo y tengo perfectamente claro lo que es bueno o no para ellas. Condéname, por no haber estado antes pero ya llegué y no voy a irme.

Prue caminó hacia un lado riendo amargamente mientras ladeaba su cabeza hacia Víctor.

― Esas son palabras, y las palabras son jodidamente faciles de decir, son vacías ¿Sabes quién estuvo con Piper cuando comprendió que no volverías?, ¿Sabes quién la consoló miles de noches cuando lloraba por ti?, ¿Ah?

Hizo una pausa obligandose a no derramar lágrimas, su orgullo podía más.

― ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que es escuchar a tu hermanita menor... ¡A Phoebe! ―gritó señalándola― preguntar por qué no tenemos papá, como todos los demás niños?

Ésta se sintió tiritar y encoger al escuchar eso. Por un momento, todos esos recuerdos de confusión y duda la aplastaron, haciéndole pensar en que, no muy tarde, más bien en poco tiempo más, serían sus pequeños los que harían aquella pregunta sin que ella supiera qué demonios decirles. Quería salir de ahí, irse, desaparecer, pero estaba demasiado paraliazda y expectante como para hacerlo.

―¡No!, ¡Por supuesto que no lo sabes!, Porque mientras tu jugabas a hacer una familia feliz con otra, nosotras llorábamos desesperadas la muerte de mi madre. Porque mientras tú la dejabas embarazada, mi abuela nos dejaba. Ella, Penélope Halliwell, una mujer que fue mucho más "hombre" ―dijo haciendo comillas con sus manos y dejando salir una risita cargada de ironía― de lo que tu podras ser jámas. Nos los dio todo, humildemente quizás,... sí, pero al fin y al cabo nos educó, nos amó, nos crío y nos enseñó todo lo que necesitábamos saber, asunto que, ¿Adivina?, ¡Te correspondía a ti maldita sea!, ¡Era tu trabajo!

Algunas personas de las otras habitaciones salieron para ver qué pasaba, mientras que Jane y George intentaban decirles que volvieran a sus cuartos, que el médico, aludiendo a Víctor, se estaba encargando del escándalo.

― Mientras tu jugabas a hacer una familia feliz ―repitió de nuevo bajando, la mirada al suelo y también el tono de su voz― Yo me enfrentaba al mundo, sola con mis hermanas...―añadió levantando su vista esta vez, hacia Paola― Mientras tu jugabas a hacer una vida con este hombre, habían tres niñas bajo mi responsabilidad, ¡LA MIA! ―gritó exasperándose de nuevo― ¿Y aún así te atreves a decir que no sé lo que es bueno para ellas, cuando fuimos la abuela y yo quien las cuidamos mientras tú estabas acostándote con esta estúpida en tu intento de reemplazar a mi mamá?

El salón quedó en silencio, apenas interrumpida por la errática respiración de Prudence y el sonido de los pasos de Paola bajar por la escalera hacia otro lugar, sin que Víctor fuera tras ella. Ésta vez, insistiría.

Phoebe ahogó un quejido de sorpresa: nunca, nunca antes había visto a su hermana tan herida..., furiosa sí, muchas, pero nunca tan lastimada. Tampoco prue expresando tanto y tan poco a la vez. Volteó a ver a Paige quien tenía los ojos abiertos y temblaba un poco; era demasiado para ella: Piper, Prue, toda esa situación de amor y odio que rondaba a Victor...

Andy se encargó de estrecharla con más fuerza, expentante, igual que los demás, de alguna reacion por parte de Victor, ver si iba o no tras Paola, quien se había ido para escapar de los gritos de odio injustificado de Prue. Odio, o resentimiento, que ella misma sintió en su momento junto a Piper, aunque su hermana no había elegido las palabras correctas o de hecho habían sido demasiado directas, era cierto que dolía saber que mientras ellas añoraban a un padre, ese padre había estado con otra mujer todo ese tiempo. Acerca de su madre no podía decir nada, porque no sabía qué había pasado entre él, ella y Sam a ciencia cierta, pero sí sobre lo mucho que la lastimaba saber que pronto venía un hijo entre Víctor y su nueva mujer.

― No hay nada que pueda decir o hacer para pedir disculpas Prudence, porque sé que no merezco ninguna ―comenzó a decirle, sin ceder, sin alterarse, apenas hablando despacio― pero estoy listo, listo para rectificar mis errores. Para ser un padre y un abuelo para mis nietos. No para busco perdón, porque sé que no hay forma en que todos los años perdidos puedan recuperarse, pero estoy dispuesto a enfrentar todo lo que viene y ser un padre para Phoebe, Piper...

Hizo una pausa, volteando a ver a Paige, quien estaba muy atenta a cada palabra y movimiento de su padre.

― Y para ti si lo permites. Dispuesto a ser el padre que la vida te quitó, o al menos un amigo en quien puedas confiar Paige. Por eso, sé qué es lo mejor para tus hermanas. Tu odio y orgullo no te dejan verlo Prue, y si alguna sale herida por ello, jamás te lo perdonarás, lo sé... porque soy tu padre y es mi deber cuidar de todas, inclusive cuidarte de ti misma.

Paige no podía creer lo que acaba de oír, y se revolvió entre los brazos de Andy para poder esconder su rostro sobre su camisa, sin querer mirar a nadie ni decir una sola palabra. Phoebe sentía más seguridad ahora, pero seguía asustada, mientras que Prue apretaba los puños al tiempo en que una lágrima rebelde bajaba por su mejilla.

― Pero también sé que, así como fue desicion de Phoebe y Piper darme una oportunidad, es tu desicion también hacerlo. Si no es tu deseo, no te molestaré más. Dejaré que sigas con tu vida como siempre, podrás fingir que no existo, que Paola no existe, que tu hermano no existe y ninguno de los tres va a perseguirte, pero no me pidas que me distance de Piper, de Phoebe, mis nietos o inclusive de Paige, porque Dios y tu madre saben que nadie volverá a separarme de su lado. Ni siquiera tú...

"No te voy a perseguir". Esa premisa se quedó en la cabeza de Prue, y fue demasiado para seguir ahí, mirándolos a todos, escuchándolo hablar, recordar la imagen de aquella mujer y de...de su hermano, como había dicho Víctor. Se dio la vuelta, y pasando a llevar a todo el mundo entró a la habitación de Piper.

― ¡Bennett! ―le llamó alguien, corriendo hasta donde estaba él― Sé que estás ocupado con tu paciente pero acaba de llegar un choque entre dos buses y se necesitan médicos ahora, con urgencia.

Éste asintió, y sin pensarlo dos veces, acudió a cumplir con su deber: los problemas, las niñas, los gritos y todo permanecerían en su lugar, sin irse ni solucionarse.

― Tengo que bajar, no sé con quién están los niños ―advirtió Phoebe, cayendo en cuenta de ello y corriendo rápidamente hasta abajo.

― ¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó Andy, al sentir que Paige se soltaba de sus brazos.

― A ver a Paola, debe estar nerviosa después de todo esto ―le contestó, limpiándose las lágrimas― ¿Van a quedarse con Piper y Prue? ―preguntó mirando a la familia Trudeau.

― Por supuesto ―respondieron casi al mismo tiempo, y la vieron irse hasta la planta de abajo en búsqueda de la mujer que tantos problemas había traído, luego de años antes, haber sido la única solución en la vida de Víctor.

Paola seguía altamente nerviosa después de escuchar los gritos y llantos de Prue contra ella y Víctor. No podía dejar de escuchar las quejas de esa niña, ni sentirse culpable porque todo lo que dijiese fuera verdad: sabía que no tenía nada que ver con ella, pero sí entendía perfectamente que la odiara. Ella también, posiblemente, lo haría de estar en su lugar. Estaba en una de las salas del personal, pero en otra; habría preferido quedarse en el caso de que la necesitra Víctor y no compartir la misma que la de las niñas por una cosa de salud mental para todo el grupo.

Sintió que la puerta se abrió, y pensó que se trataba de su esposo, o peor aún, de Prue con una metralleta, pero se equivocó.

― Hola ―saludó Paige, algo tímida, detenida en el dintel con ambas manos entrelazadas.

― Hola ―saludó de vuelta, algo a la defensiva― tu familia está en la otra sala.

― Lo sé ―sonrió con un deje de tristeza.

La niña caminó hasta ponerse frente a ella, sorprendiéndola en efecto.

― Soy Paige ―se presentó― nos conocimos hace un rato, allá arriba...

― Paola Bennett ―dijo, preguntándose qué hacía la niña ahí, realmente curiosa.

― ¿Sabes? ―dijo rompiendo el incómodo silencio― no te tomes tan en serio lo que Prue dijo...no lo decía en serio...o bueno sí pero, no con esas palabras, quiero decir...

Paola le sonrió con resignación, y Paige cerró la boca, algo avergonzada.

― Está bien, la entiendo. El que me preocupa es tu papá ―dijo, reparando de inmediato que él no era su padre― quise decir...

― Víctor ―corrigió, dedicándole también una sonrisa resignada― quisiste decir Víctor...

―Lo lamento Paige, no fue mi intención ―dijo arrepentida, sobándose las sienes― Tampoco es que quiera reemplazar a tu madre, solamente busco...

― ¿Encajar? ―se adelantó la chica, sentándose a su lado naturalmente, como si la conociera desde hace años.

― No te esfuerces, sólo sé tú..―le aconsejó― pero también es necesario que sepas que los gritos y la histeria son algo típico, vienen prácticamente con el desayuno de la mañana. Entiendo qué es sentirte no parte de la familia...

― ¿Te sientes así, Paige? ―preguntó acomodándose para mirarla de frente, sujetándose la espalda con sus manos.

La chica asintió, algo tímida por ello, y se miró las uñas mientras hablaba; por alguna razón, se sentía en las mismas condiciones que ella.

―Es que a veces...a veces siento que, son solamente Prue, Piper y Phoebe...y que yo no calzo.

― Eso no es verdad ―intentó decirle, pero la niña siguió hablando.

― Lo sé pero es lo que siento. Prue siempre trata de fingir que no pasa nada y vive ocultándonos las cosas, que por lo general sí saben Piper o Phoebe por ser más grandes o estar directamente relacionadas con el tema y...entre Phoebe y Piper...ellas, fueron las mejoers amigas hasta los doce años, ¿Qué queda para mí?, ¿En dónde entro yo? A mí siempre me ocultan las cosas, me tratan como si fuera una niña y...yo fui la primera en saber del embarazo de Phoebe y cuando los niños nacen soy casi la única que no tiene todos los permisos y votos de confianza que las demás. Yo encontré a Piper hoy en la mañana y...temo que intenten alejarme de ella, o que no me digan la verdad sobre su tratamiento.

― Lo hacen para protegerte Paige...y ellas te aman ―dijo sin hablar sobre detalles, porque no entendía mucho a lo que se refería― Jamás te separarían de Piper, menos en un momento como este. ¿Quieres saber algo Paige? sería la mujer más feliz del mundo si es que algún día llegaran a amar y aceptar a este bebé, como lo hacen contigo ―dijo tocándose el vientre con nostalgia― Prue parece ser una maravillosa hermana mayor...

― Lo es ―asintió, atreviéndose a acariciar al futuro hermano de sus hermanas, por muy raro que eso sonara― yo sé que ella va a quererlo mucho, al fin de cuentas, es su hermano o hermana.

― Hermano ―le sonrió― ¿Sabes Paige?, me gustaría que algún día fueramos una familia. Todos juntos, y que me permitieran formar parte de ella, y no me refiero solamente a tus sobrinos y a tus hermanas, también hablo de ti.

― ¿De mí?, ¿Por qué de mí? ―le preguntó extrañada, frunciendo un poco el ceño y ansiosa de oír la respuesta.

― Porque eres parte de su familia, ellas de la de Víctor, y yo también. Todas las familias son distintas, creo que entrar a ver quién es hijo de quién, empezar a separarse por hermanos y medios hermanos, madrastras, padrastros, los hijos de Phoebe, haría que todo terminara en un caos que no debe ser. Una familia se trata de gente que se ama y está ahí para ti, siempre que lo necesitas...ese concepto me interesa trabajar. Este bebé también es tu hermano si tú lo quieres aceptar como tal, a mi no me interesa quién tiene sangre de quién o qué apellido venga detrás de tu segundo nombre.

Paige se quedó en silencio. El deseo de Paola y la propuesta de Víctor sonaban realmente tentadoras...realmente necesitaba una familia, la fuerza y el apoyo de un par de padres que la pudieran guiar. No era que Prue no hiciera un buen trabajo, mucho menos que los Trudeau no fueran un pilar, pero no eran sus padres...y aunque Paola y Víctor tampoco, éstos sí estaban dispuestos a serlo directamente, en un sentido de criar y castigar, no mantenerse algo lejos por miedo a interferir en las decisiones familiares como lo hacían los Trudeau, siempre acotando las órdenes de Prudence: Víctor tenía la habilidad de mandar sobre ella. No era que quisiera verla derrotada ni bajo el mando de alguien más, sino que, tenía conciencia de que ella también era una niña, una adolescente, quien tenía derecho a disfrutar de su juventud mientras los padres se dedicaban a cuidar de los pequeños.

― ¿Cuando nazca, me dejarás cargarlo? ―preguntó con voz infantil, diciendo que sí de esa manera.

― Por supuesto Paige, ―le sonrió Paola, con una sonrisa complacida― ¿Por qué no lo haría?

― Porque Phoebe no me dejaba, se ponía histérica. No confiaba en mí, como Prue, y como Piper...ella me odia...―dijo al recordar toda la escena de más temprano, cambiando su semblante a uno triste otra vez.

― Ella no te odia ―le dijo Paola, acariciándole una mejilla― y no es nada contra ti de parte de Phoebe, a algunas mamás les pasa, es natural.

― ¿Si no me odia por qué me pidió que la dejara morir? ―le preguntó Paige empezando a llorar de nuevo.

― Está alterada Paige, está enferma, y tú lo sabes, como me dijiste: "no tomes en serio las palabras de Prue, no las dice en serio" ―le explicó, limpiándole algunas lágrimas con sus pulgares, con el corazón roto: apenas conocía a esa niña y ya le había agarrado cariño.

― No quiero que Piper muera ―sollozó, abrazándose a Paola instintivamente― no quiero que le pase nada malo, no se lo merece, es la mejor hermana del mundo, lo prometo.

La mujer se sorprendió ante ese acto de confianza, cariño y necesidad de apoyo de Paige, y aunque tardó un poco en responder, la acogió entre sus brazos.

― No va a morir, te lo prometo ―le aseguró, acariciándole el cabello― No va a pasarle nada malo, se va a recuperar, vamos a estar todos ahí para que eso pase. Pero tienes que ser fuerte para Piper.

― Soy una llorona, no puedo ser fuerte para nadie ―respondió sollozando, afirmándose con más fuerza a la blusa de la psicóloga.

― Llorar o no llorar no indica fuerza amor, no puedes pedirle al corazón que no sienta ―le explicó susurrándole despacio― Pero no te des por vencida, ni sientas que todo lo que puedan decir palabras cargadas con ira te hagan daño o las tomes por verdad: es tu hermana mayor, te ama más que cualquier otra cosa en el universo. Jamás podría odiarte Paige, ¿Quién podría odiar a una niña como tú?

― Carmen ―refunfuñó, intentando animarse, confiando y sabiendo que lo que decía Paola era verdad.

― ¿Quién es Carmen?

― La novia de mi mejor amigo ―le explicó sin separarse, pero retirando la cara del pecho de Paola, mirando hacia un lado para poder respirar.

― Eso lo explica todo ―rió Paola, y Paige lo hizo también.

En la sala contigua, Phoebe estaba sentada con un café que no podía beber en las manos; Katrina había olvidado que no podía tomarlo, y le había llevado uno. Había recibido su mensaje e ido directo a verla a pesar de tener que haberse escapado de clases, y ahora estaba de pie junto a ella, viendola sostener el vaso caliente entre sus manos.

― ¿Y cómo te sientes? ―le preguntó después de oír toda la historia, desde la mañana hasta ese instante.

― No lo sé, viva, supongo ―dijo oliendo el delicioso aroma del líquido entre sus manos.

― ¿Es normal que se muevan así? ―le preguntó indicándole a los mellizos, que parecían estar buscando algo con los labios.

― Tienen hambre ―le explicó, volteándose a verlos.

― ¿Dónde están los biberones, para ayudarte? ―le preguntó algo confundida por verla tan poco activa, casi sin reaccionar ante lo que acaba de decirle.

― En casa. No pude traer nada.

― ¿Los vas a dejar así? ―preguntó un poco nerviosa.

― No ―respondió Phoebe, dejando el vaso en el suelo― sólo quería retrasar el momento.

Katrina enarcó una ceja, viendo a Phoebe bajarse la blusa, y horrorizándose en el acto. Tenía llenos de marcas rojas, burdeo y rosadas, e incluso pudo ver el borde de una medio amarilla y morada en donde estaba la boca de su estómago.

― Qué demonios te...

― Hackett ―respondió sin saber por qué, acomodando los breteles de su sostén.

― ¿Hackett? ―preguntó, sin comprender nada de lo que decía― ¿Te estás acostando con el novio de tu hermana?, ¿Despúes de lo que te hizo? ―le preguntó casi escandalizada.

Phoebe quiso reír irónicamente al verla por fin, preocupada de algo importante, pero se abstuvo: lo que menos quería era pelear.

― Si quieres decirle acostarse, déjalo así.

― ¿Por qué siento que aquí hay gato encerrado?

― Porque lo hay ―respondió mordaz, tomando a uno de sus mellizos entre sus brazos, cerrando sus ojos al tener que posicionarlo.

― Phoebe, ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? ―le preguntó nerviosa, viéndola derramar una lágrima cuando el bebé comenzó a comer.

― Sólo ayúdame ―respondió, intentando mantenerse fuerte.

Katrina tomó a la niña y la ayudó a sostenerla.

― ¿Así está bien? ―preguntó, realmente preocupada, sobretodo al verla negar.

― Ayúdame a recordar que ellos no son él, por favor Katrina ―le rogó llorando más, pero en silencio― Recuérdame que la razón de dejarlo hacer lo que quiere es por ellos, por favor.

― ¿Ah? ―preguntó la chica, pensando de manera lenta, hasta entender― Phoebe no me digas, por favor Phoebe él, ¿Él te está...te está obligando?

Phoebe no dijo nada durante un rato, mas dejó que Katrina siguiera con sus dedos, las marca amarillenta que tenía, dándose cuenta de que era un hematoma del porte de de un puño aproximadamente, que se mezclaba con color morado y gris por la superficie del, claramente, golpe recibido. Tenía una que otra marca de rasguños e incluso dientes, ahora que se fijaba mejor, y no quise mirar más ni explorar otras partes de su cuerpo, del sólo terror que eso le causaba.

― Estoy dejando que me viole cada vez que te digo que voy a sacar leche a la hora de almuerzo ―dijo tranquilamente, cuando su amiga reacomodó su blusa y la miró a la cara con incredulidad.

Estaba desahogándose, sin pensar en lo que acababa de confesar. Se sentía tan ausente de la realidad que todo lo que decía, salía de manera natural de sus labios, incluso hasta lo más horroroso parecía no sonar importante o ser difícil de pronunciar.

― ¿Podemos dormir en tu casa esta noche, por favor? ―dijo finalmente, quebrándose de nuevo en ese sube y baja de emociones mezcladas entre sentir todo de golpe y volverse a cerrar al segundo siguiente.

Prue acababa de ingresar a la habitación de Piper, y quiso cerrar la puerta de un portazo, pero se contuvo justo a tiempo. Su hermana aún dormía.

― Piper…

Su susurro fue como un puñal gélido atravesando su espalda. El llanto no se hizo esperar. Las lágrimas comenzaron a manar de sus ojos y no había señales de que fueran a parar pronto.

Se acercó a la cama en donde su hermana descansaba y la contempló como si fuese la cosa más frágil del mundo. Y es que en realidad lo era. Tenía sus brazos completamente vendados. No los podía ver, pero sabía que las cicatrices en ellos la marcarían de por vida. Se acercó más a ella y la pudo ver detenidamente, como hacía demasiado tiempo no lo hacía.

Piper tenía unas marcadas ojeras debajo de cada uno de sus ojos. Las mejillas estaban hundidas. Todas las facciones de su rostro estaban más afiladas. Su pelo lucía pajoso y sin brillo.

Bajó la vista y recorrió de nuevo sus brazos, su torso, sus piernas…

¿Cómo era posible que no haya visto esto antes?, ¿Cómo se le había escapado de las manos de esa forma? Su hermanita estaba completamente cambiada, todo en ella lo indicaba.

"¿Por qué no lo vi?" ―se recriminó, llorando más fuerte y audiblemente, sin importale si afuera la escuchaban o no.

Deslizó su mano acariciando su mejilla, luego siguió el recorrido por el brazo, notoriamente más delgado. Sintió un escalofrío al comprobarlo.

No se sintió con la suficiente energía como para mantener su mano ahí así que optó por tomarla de la mano. Error.

Emitió un sollozo audible. Se sentía morir. Las manos de Piper estaban frías. Muy por debajo de la temperatura normal. Parecían… no quería decir lo que parecían. La examinó en detalle. Las uñas estaban partidas, sin brillo y extremadamente frágiles.

Todo en ella era pálido. Sin color, sin vida.

Era eso. Piper, la que ella conoció, la que creció a su lado, su hermanita pequeña, su primer hermana, su primer compañera, su primer amiga, esa Piper, ya no existía. Esta persona que ahora contemplaba mientras dormía era un ser desconocido. Piper siempre había sido transparente, dulce, amigable… la mejor persona que conoció en su vida. Siempre dispuesta a brindarle a los demás la ayuda que necesitaran…La vida y los golpes que esta le había dado, fueron haciendo mella en su interior y fueron acabando poco a poco con ella.

"¿Anorexia?, ¿Cómo no lo vi?, ¿Por qué no lo vi?, ¿Dónde demonios estaba que no me di cuenta?"

Se repetía una y otra vez.

La miró con detenimiento y ahora se percató de algo mas. La sudadera que llevaba Piper era de Phoebe. Piper nunca había podido usar la ropa de Phoebe, porque esta siempre había sido de estructura más delgada. Pensó en todas las veces en las que se negaba a comer, que decía que no tenía hambre, que había cenado sin nosotras o que estaba enferma del estómago. Sus cambios de humor, sus arrebatos, imposibles de haber sido predichos antes, contra Phoebe e incluso contra ella. Toda esa hostilidad impropia de su personalidad...

No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. Había tenido todas las pruebas delante de sus ojos y lo único que hizo con ellas fue ignorarlas, porque era tan dura consigo misma, que no era capaz de asumir que no había sabido hacerlo. Prefería culparse y creer que no había querido.

Y se sintió aun peor. Peor que después de haber discutido con Victor. Más herida que al descubrir el embarazo de su nueva esposa, y más lastimada que jamás nunca en su vida.

― Ya no sé que hacer…Piper, necesito que despiertes. Necesito que vuelvas, que abras tus ojitos...necesito verlos brillante, diciéndome que las cosas van a salir bien. Te necesito…

Dejó caer sus lágrimas. Necesitaba limpiar sus culpas, pero también necesitaba ser débil por una vez. Necesitaba que la vieran frágil, perdida, porque era asi como se sentía, y esta vez, no había lugar para las apariencias.

― Perdóname Piper…Eres tú la que debe perdonarme y no al revés. Soy yo la responsable de esto…eres una niña y yo… no supe comprenderlo. Necesitabas de alguien que te cuidara, que te guiara, que te escuchara y te protegiera, y lo sigues haciendo pero creí… creí que, si te mostraba que al mantenerse fuerte y firme en la vida, los problemas se mantienen lejos de tu corazón y nada pueden afectarte…Me equivoqué al tratar de mentirte así, de pretender que yo puedo hacer eso cuando no es cierto. Lo siento tanto Piper…Eres una persona demasiado pura como para que no te afecte nada. Fui demasiado dura cuando lo que necesitabas era tan sólo un poco de atención, ¿Cuántas veces habrás intentado decirme lo que te pasaba y yo… por estupida, no quise escucharte?

Prue se levantó de un salto y comenzó a andar nerviosa por la habitación.

Había fracasado, en todos los sentidos.

Siempre había visto a Piper demasiado parecida a ella misma, y acababa darse cuenta de que había cometido un error.

Siempre creyó que era fuerte.

Creyó que podría hacerle frente a los abusos de los mas populares del colegio y salir sin ninguna secuela.

"Piper es demasiado inteligente como para tomar en serio los comentarios de esos perdedores", se decía. A ella, a Sam y a Andy. Pero aún así la defendió de Missy durante mucho tiempo, porque sabía que no tenía que ver con la fortaleza.

Creyó que Piper la ayudaría a cuidar de sus hermanas. Creyó que era tan fuerte como ella y que sabría sacrificarse por las mas pequeñas y desempeñar ese papel. O más bien estúpida, lo suficientemente estúpida como para pretender que podía hacerlo sin salir lastimada en el camino.

Creyó que Piper no necesitaba ayuda, que todo en ella estaba bien. Que de todas las hermanas era quien llevaba mejor las cosas.

Error.

Piper siempre había necesitado de una hermana que la defendiera, de una madre que la cuidara, de un padre que la mimara… de todo eso y mucho más. Pero la vida se lo había negado. Y a la vez se sacrificaba demasiado por los demás. No queriendo preocuparlos por sus problemas, se dedicó a encerrarlos en una cajita de cristal. Lejos de todos. Pero esa cajita, un dia se llenó demasiado, y la presión misma de los problemas hizo que estallara en miles de pedazos…al igual que ella.

Prue se odiaba desde lo mas profundo de su ser.

Siempre estuvo a destiempo. Nunca fue lo que su hermana necesitaba y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Siempre había confundido "fortaleza" con insensibilidad, con pretender que todo iba bien, por cerrar el corazón y fingir que nada estaba pasando. Una silla que estaba cerca de ella, salió volando en ese momento. Debía descargar su furia, su dolor, su rabia… su tristeza.

No lo había hecho cuando se fue su papá porque era demasiado pequeña para entenderlo.

No lo hizo cuando murió su madre porque la negación era mas facil.

Tampoco cuando murió su abuela porque debía mostrarse fuerte.

Pero ahora… ahora todas las barreras habían caído. De todas las cosas que podrían faltarle, Piper era la unica que no estaba dispuesta a ceder. Piper no. Ahora comprendía que no era ella la que mantenía a la familia adelante. No dependían de lo que ella pudiera hacer.

Siempre fue Piper.

Piper era la que se encargaba de mantenerlas unidas, aún en sus peores etapas. Era Piper la unica en la que todas confiaban incondicionalmente. Era Piper quien siempre ponía el hombro y secaba sus lágrimas incluso cuando fingía no estar llorando. Era Piper el soporte en el que ella misma se apoyaba cuando sentía que todo se le iba de las manos.

― Si no hubiera dependido tanto de ti… si te hubiera permitido ser una adolescente normal, en lugar de compartir la cruz conmigo...perdóname Piper…

Se acercó nuevamente a la camilla y apoyó su frente sobre la de su hermana.

― Perdóname, por favor perdoname…

Las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro y caían en el de su hermana, mientras ellas las limpiaba frenéticamente, luchando por no perturbarla más, pero queriendo que comprendiera cuando arrepentida estaba y cuanto la necesitaba junto a ella.

― No me abandones por favor hermanita, es lo unico que no resistiría… te necesito demasiado…más de lo que alguna vez fui capaz de decirte.

Tomó su mano entre las suyas con delicadeza. Temía romperla.

― Piper, escúchame, sé que puedes hacerlo: prometo que todo va a ser distinto a partir de ahora. He sido una estúpida por demasiado tiempo, pero mereces que todo cambie. Phoebe merece que todo cambie. Paige merece que todo cambie. Sé que quieres que Vict...papá ―se corrigió, aún con cierto pesar― regrese a nuestras vidas: prometo que haré todo porque eso pasé. Yo también lo necesito…pequeña. Tendremos a papá de vuelta si eso es lo que quieres…tendrás una familia de nuevo, pero… por lo que mas quieras… abre tus ojos… quedate conmigo.

Un gemido desgarrador salió desde lo mas profundo de su ser.

― Piper, si algo te pasa, si te vas...yo te juro que me voy contigo.

Lejos de ahí,

Phoebe cargaba en sus brazos a su hija, mientras que Katrina llevaba en los suyos a su hijo menor. Ambas iban en silencio. Katrina se había encargado de interrogarla durante todo el camino y ella había respondido antes de que el letargo y la insensibilidad se fueran, trayendo consigo de nuevo su consciencia gritándole que se quedara callada y guardara el secreto para ella misma. Pero había necesitado contarlo, hacerlo más fácil de decir para cuando tuviese que confesárselo a Prudence: porque iba a hacerlo. No podía dejar que nadie más saliera herido, y no iba a permitir que él lastimara ahora a su hermana más grande, porque de alguna forma, sabía que era su culpa, más bien de ambos, lo que estaba pasando ahora con Piper.

Ambas estaban detenidas en la puerta de una casa que Phoebe no veía hacia al menos seis meses atrás. La gran reja azul oscuro que protegía la mansión las tenía separadas de la entrada principal, y no fue necesario mover un sólo dedo para que el guardia de seguridad adjudicado a ese sector corriera a abrirle la puerta a la heredera de los dueños de casa.

― Señorita Muller, Señorita Halliwell. Niños ―agregó extrañado, dejándolas pasar y manteniendo la puerta abierta hasta que las dos entraran.

― Hola ―saludó Katrina, mientras que Phoebe no hizo más que un ademán con la cabeza.

Ambas atravesaron el camino de piedra que llevaba a la mansión, en donde el mayordomo ya las esperaba con la puerta abierta al haber sido advertido por el intercomunicacor del guardia.

― Buenas noches señorita Muller, señorita Halliwell.

― Buenas noches ―dijeron ambas, viendo a Luisa, el ama de llaves, acercarse.

― ¡Qué cosas más hermosas! ―celebró al ver a los bebés, corriendo a acariciarlos.

― ¿Qué son esos gritos Luisa? ―preguntó la madre de Katrina, entrando al salón junto a su marido; más bien, iban saliendo de la casa.

― ¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó el padre de la amiga de Phoebe, mirándola con recelo.

Ambos padres detestaban la presencia de Phoebe en la casa, no por considerarla una mala influencia solamente, la habían odiado desde siempre solamente por no ser de la misma clase social que ellos: cliché y estúpido, pero cierto.

― Tu padre te hizo una pregunta, Katrina ―repitió su madre con tono agudo.

― Son mis hijos ―respondió Phoebe, avergonzada y buscado un lugar en donde esconderse para toda la eternidad.

― Esperable ―respondió la madre, avanzando hasta la puerta justo a su esposo y dejando la mansión.

― Lo siento no sabía que iban a estar aquí ―respondió Katrina con cierta culpa, sintiéndose ignorada también al ver que tuvieron tiempo para tratarla mal pero no para preguntarse por qué no estaban en clases.

Phoebe negó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras que Luisa y el mayordomo miraban sorprendidos ante lo que acababan de oír.

― Luisa, necesito que envíes a Thomas a comprar todo esto ―le dijo, mostrándole una lista con cosas básicas para los pequeños que había obligado a escribir a Phoebe durante el camino― lo necesito lo más pronto posible, que salga ahora.

― Sí señorita Muller, por ahora vaya a su cuarto, diré a María que acomode las cosas para los cuatro.

Prue llevaba esperando durante minutos, horas, pero Piper no daba señales de despertar. Aquello parecía una mala jugada del destino que le decía de la manera más cruel, que tendría que pagar por todas las pistas que no había sabido reconocer. Y una vez mas, lloró.

― Es hora de que te vayas a descansar a casa ―dijo Víctor al entrar al cuarto, sin acercarse a ella para no presionarla: tal y como lo había dicho.

― No quiero dejarla sola.

― Yo voy a quedarme con ella. Te dejaría hacerlo a ti, pero tienes que dormir, el día ha sido duro y Paige está en casa de Glenn esta noche, le pidió a Jane y George que la dejaran ahí. Phoebe está con Katrina y los mellizos.

― ¿Katrina? ―preguntó, a punto de empezar de nuevo, pero sabiendo que la chica contaba con el personal suficiente como para que todos estuvieran a salvo.

― Andy está afuera, va a conducirte a casa, el auto sigue abajo.

Prue asintió, y no se fue antes de besar a Piper e la frente, las manos, la nariz, los ojos, en todas partes con el fin de dejarle claro que la amaba más que nunca.

― Vuelvo mañana. Te amo ―le dijo antes de dejar el cuarto sin mirar atrás.

Había prometido cambiar su actitud con Víctor, y lo estaba haciendo, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para partir con una agotadora disculpa emocional en ese mismo minuto.

Al salir, se encontró con Andy, a quién también le debía pedir perdón con urgencia.

― No digas nada ―le dijo éste, recibiéndola entre sus brazos por primera vez en mucho tiempo, besándole la frente mientras ella ya no tenía lágrimas que derramar.

― ¿Por qué en esta familia tenemos que enterarnos todo vía hospital?, ¿Cómo puedo ser tan irresponsable? ― le preguntó con voz ida, vacía.

― Prue esto no es culpa tuya y lo sabes. No me hagas convencerte.

― Gracias por esperarme ―le dijo separándose de él, mientras ambos bajaban al estacionamiento del hospital.

Andy iba pensativo. Se suponía que habían discutido horriblemente, y al final él le había pedido que no se le acercara más. Le había dicho que iba a olvidarla, le había dicho que iba a sacarla de su día, su corazón y su vida: pero no podía hacerlo. Y sí, quizás era un tonto, un llorón, un imbécil, pero ella lo necesitaba y no podía dejarla sola.

Se detuvieron en la puerta del piloto mientras Andy giraba la llave, y la escuchó desarmarse y empezar a llorar abrazada a sí misma de nuevo.

― Soy la peor hermana del mundo Andy. No pude proteger a Phoebe, no pude proteger a Piper, y tampoco a Paige de todo este dolor. Necesito que Piper esté bien, que toads ellas lo estén. No puedo soportar saber que están heridas y...tampoco aguanto a Víctor y su nueva eposa...van a tener un hijo Andy. Un niño que realmente va a amar, y no va a abandonar nunca. No habrá espacio para Piper o Phoebe en la vida de Víctor y si no hay para ellas...para mí tampoco, ¿Por qué volvió?, ¿Por qué decidió quedarse?, ¿Por qué no se fue cuando le pedí que lo hiciera? Lo necesito pero tengo demasiado miedo de perdero otra vez...su primer hijo con ella...yo era su primera hija con mamá...

― Si no te arriesgas Prue, no vas a conseguir nada. Dale una oportunidad, es tu padre y aunque personalmente también llegué a odiarlo por dejarte...está haciendo un esfuerzo que no debes ignorar. Date la oportunidad, al menos una vez ―le aconsejó, caminando hasta ella y abrazándola con amor, con cariño, como queriendo absorver todo el dolor, miedo y tristeza de ella para que dejara de sufrir de una vez.

― Lo siento ―susurró― de un tiempo a esta parte he hecho todo mal y, cada decisión ha ido de mal en peor...desconfié de ti, porque no puedo creer que Hackett haya hecho algo tan horrible por la forma que es conmigo, pero si yo pude hacer algo tan malo como no creerte...―dijo sin poder razonar que le hubiera hecho algo así― perdóname. No lo veo capaz de hacerlo Andy, pero si tú dices que sí fue así, yo te creo. Pero no quiero perderte, ya he perdido tanto, tanto...no te vayas tu también, no ahora...te prometo que, sea sí o no tu respuesta, él y yo terminamos tan pronto regrese a California.

― ¿Estás hablando de verdad?

― Sí. Más que nunca. No quiero perder a la persona que amo por alguien que apenas conozco y si no quieres perdonarme yo voy a entenderlo, porque no merezco otra oportunidad de tu parte. No me atrevería a pedirtela si no eres tú el que quiere dármela, pero te lo debo y de alguna forma, siento que esta es la manera de hacerlo.

― Prue, no quiero que esto suene como un no, pero tampoco darte esperanzas falsas. Lo importante ahora es Piper, y ver cómo avanza, también el resto de tus hermanas y que te preocupes de ti misma. Por mi parte, no sé si pueda volver a pasar por una pelea mental entre él y yo, sin saber a qué atenerme. Lo mejor será dejar las cosas como están. Podemos ser amigos, como siempre, y ver qué dice el tiempo más adelante...

* * *

**Quiero aclarar que como a veces me baja la incompetencia, la escena de Prue-Piper la escribió bellaHerms22 y que los gritos de Prue contra Víctor son obra maestra de vane-chan6. Gracias chicas.**

_Respuesta(s) de review(s)_:

**bellaHerms22:** ¿Presiones tuyas?, ¡Nah!, ¿Cuándo?, ¡Y apareció Leo!, ¡Al fin! No tenemos dinero suficiente para pagarle para todos los capítulos jajajaj!

**DyegoHalliwell: **¡Espero que tb te haya gustado este cap!, :D suerte con tu fic!

**Daniie Armstrong: **¡Hey Pheebs!, ¡Acá tenemos una lectora que piensa que la culpa es tuya! haha pobrecita! Gracias por pasarte por todos mis fics, ¡Significa mucho! Suerte y éxito en el tuyo.

**vane-chan6: **¡Cap arriba, lo prometido es deuda! Y todo gracias a ti! MILLONES DE GRACIAS que jamás podré expresar en millones de gracias xD por TODOS los reviews que me dejaste. Signfican tanto!

**ViryMousy:** ¡Justo a tiempo! Estaba a punto de subir jajaja. Laura en América! Que pase la desgraciada *se va con carrito sandwichero*. Jajaja aún les queda mucho por sufrir mi querida enana! :D Te aodor.


	46. Una vida normal

**Esto salió antes de lo que pensé, pero eso es bueno :D Saludos a todos, gente! **

***Tuve que subir el cap de nuevo porque no sé qué le pasa a FF, que a veces no postea todo el texto! pero bueno, acá va reparado.**

* * *

**Capítulo 39: Una vida normal.**

Habían pasado dos días desde el incidente con Piper, y de una forma tácita y casi imperceptible, todo había cambiado: por primera vez en meses, eran los adultos los que estaban tomando las responsabilidades y el gran peso de todo, mientras que las niñas eran eso: niñas. Al fin, debido a las declaraciones de Víctor, las cosas se estaban ordenando un poco: él era el único que tenía el valor y derecho de tratar a Prue como subordinado, y no como adulto responsable de sus hermanas, por lo que ahora, que una persona con más experiencia estaba a cargo, todo parecía más simple, inclusive para la misma Prudence.

El día anterior, ésta había decidido no ir a clases y nadie la había obligado, por lo que apenas se despertó, abandonó la casa de Sam y fue en búsqueda de Paige a casa de Glenn, ya que había querido quedarse también en el hospital y ambas llevaban toda la mañana con Piper. Phoebe por su lado, había ido a la escuela después de pasar la noche en vela en casa de Katrina, sintiéndose incompetente a pasar el día entero en el hospital durante tantas angustiantes horas, sabiendo que era culpa de ella. Y este tercer día de clínica, la rutina era exactamente la misma que la del día anterior.

Eran cerca de la una y media de la tarde, y Prue había enviado a Paige a almorzar algo en la cafetería de la clínica mientras ella cuidaba a Piper; cambiarían de lugares pronto. Por ahora esperaba a que llegara Samantha a visitarla, le había dicho que pasaría, y se había ofrecido a llevar a Phoebe también.

― Hola ―saludó la primera, entrando a la habitación de Piper y viendo a Prue escribiendo algo en un cuaderno― ¿Qué haces?

― Escribo el discurso para la graduación, la maestra Peterson me lo encargó a mí y...que no vaya no significa que no se lo entregue, ¿Y Phoebe? ―preguntó mirando de reojo.

― ¿No vas a ir? ―preguntó su amiga de vuelta, sentándose junto a ella― abajo, en la cafetería con Paige.

― Tengo reponsabilidades Samantha, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas...―le dijo algo estresada― ah, hazme acordar que le hice una cita con el ginecólogo para el lunes 17. No puedo dejar que siga faltando a las citas, el parto fue demasiado delicado y se las ha ingeniado para saltarse dos. No entiendo cual es su problema.

― Ponte en su lugar, no debe ser agradable que te hayan tocado por todas partes durante ocho meses para que te sigan metiendo mano después ―dijo poniendo cara de disgusto.

Prue bufó; Sam tenía razón, pero aunque sonara cruel Phoebe debería haberse acostumbrado a esas alturas y nada justificaba que fuera tan irresponsable con su salud, y ella también lo estaba haciendo al permitirle reemplazar horas médicas por horas de estudio. No más: iría sí o sí ese diecisiete aunque tuviera que llevarla amarrada.

― Prue, la graduación y el baile serán las cosas más importantes de tu vida antes de la universidad, ¡No puedes faltar! ―continuó Sam con impaciencia, volviendo al tema luego de que su amiga hubiese intentado cambiarlo.

Prue se masajeó las sienes, cerró el cuaderno y enredó el lápiz en los espirales antes de dejarlo sobre una mesita junto a ella.

― No tengo pareja para el baile, no he comprado el vestido porque no tengo dinero para pagarlo, Sam, no tiene sentido ir ―le dabatió, harta de que le dijera qué hacer y qué no, por mucho que se tratara de su propio bien.

― ¿Por qué no hablas con tu papá?, seguro él puede comprarte uno sin problemas.

― ¿Dos días antes de la fiesta? ―preguntó levantando una ceja.

― ¿Por qué te gusta complicarte tanto?, ¡Llevas soñando con esa noche desde que entraste al primer año!, ¡Quería ser la reina!

― Sam, de verdad no me interesa nada que no esté relacionado con Piper, Paige y Phoebe en este momento. Y ser o no ser reina, no es importante cuando tengo a Piper en estas condiciones ―le explicó en un susurro triste, casi quebrado.

― Como digas...―intentó Sam, sin saber cómo discutir a eso.

Ambas se quedaron calladas, sabiendo que las dos tenían un punto de razón y un punto de error. El asunto era, ¿Cómo poner todo en equilibrio? No eran tan sencillo, no era en absoluto simple. Lo que ninguna notó, fue que la chica recostada en la cama estaba tratando de abrir sus ojos ante las voces que oía.

Piper escuchaba murmullos que no entendí bien, y estaba algo adormilada, pero curiosa de saber dónde estaba. Sentía el cuerpo adormecido, los brazos pesados y hasta los párpados eran casi como dos grandes cortinas imposibles de levantar sin una palanca. Intentó varias veces, apretando los párpados, pestañeando, hasta que al fin logró abrirlos. Miró a ambos lados, y no reconoció a nada más que el cabello colorín de Samantha y la siempre protectora presencia de Prue. Intentó hablar, pero su voz no salía y apenas podía mover los labios. Intentó de nuevo, y aunque no daba resultado, cada vez avanzaba más.

―...¿rue...? ―logró decir al fin, intentando pronunciar "Prue" sin que se entendiera mucho, pero fue suficiente para llamar la atención de las dos.

Prue abrió los ojos como platos y se giró de inmediato a ella, confirmando con lágrimas, que los ojitos de su hermana estaban abiertos de nuevo.

― ¿Piper? ―preguntó Sam, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―...¿ige?...―intentó decir de nuevo, buscando pronunciar "Paige" y luego "Pheebs"―...¿eb?...

― Piper ―suspiró Prue, sin que cupiera toda la felicidad que sentía en su cuerpo, abrazándola con cuidado de no lastimarla y dejando sus lágrimas caer sobre el rostro de su hermana― no vuelvas a hacerme algo así nunca más en tu vida Piper, te amo.

― Voy por tus hermanas ―dijo Sam corriendo hasta la cafetería a dar las nuevas y buenas noticias.

El calor del cuerpo de Prue sobre el de Piper la hacía sentir mejor, pero no comprendía demasiado qué estaba pasando, dónde estaba ni por qué estaba tan aturdida, ¿Prue estaba llorando?...¿Por qué lloraba?, ¿Hacerle qué?

Prue se separó de ella para no aplastarla, quitarle aire o ponerle demasiado incómoda, y vio que su hermana no entendía nada y tenía cara de confusión.

― Estás en el hospital ―le explicó en un susurro, acariciándole la raíz del cabello en la frente, despejándole la cara con cierto dolor al verla tan, pero tan pálida.

― ¿Ah? ―preguntó Piper, haciendo un sonido más gutural que pensado.

― ¿No recuerdas nada? ―dijo Prue, frunciendo el ceño y tomándole la mano, sin atreverse aún a mirarla directamente a los ojos: la culpa era demasiado pesada.

Piper se quedó en silencio, mirando a un punto indeterminado en la pared. Trataba de pensar, pero no llegaba ningún recuerdo a su memoria: lo último que tenía en mente, era haber estado abajo en la cocina antes de subir de nuevo a su habitación, y luego, haber despertado ahí. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de hacer un esfuerzo pero no había nada más que imágenes borrosas que no tenían ni forma, color, o caras que reconocer. Tampoco palabras, o al menos alguna voz que le dijera con quién y dónde había estado.

― Ok, no te esfuerces, no importa ―le dijo Prue, abrazándola de nuevo― no importa cielo, sólo interesa que estás bien y ya ―agregó besándola la frente con los labios mojados de lágrimas― gracias, gracias... ―agredeció mirando para arriba, por todas sus oraciones, súplicas y peticiones hechas a los que allí moraban.

Piper se quedó aún confundida, pero prefirió no pensar más, y esperar a que Prue la guiara en todo eso: le estaba cargando mucho peso, era verdad, pero no se sentía capaz de cargarlo ella en ese momento. Se relajó bajo las caricias de su hermana, que parecía muy contenta por alguna razón, pero al mismo tiempo, profudamente angustiada.

En la cafeteria, Paige estaba eligiendo un sándwich que comer, molesta porque el de pollo con mayonesa que tanto le gustaba se hubiera terminado.

― Odio cuando tengo que ponerme a elegir ―se quejó, repasando el mostrador― ¿No quieres pedir tú, y yo como lo mismo? ―le preguntó a Phoebe, viéndola sentada en la mesa con un libro en las manos.

― Prefiero comer en la escuela, tantos olores mezclados con el típico olor a hospital me da náuseas ―dijo, y era cierto que sentía asco― prefiero avanzar con este libro, sigo en la página diez ―se quejó, enseñándole la portada de "El cantar del Mio Cid".

― Pensé que a estas alturas ya estbas acostumbrada a los hospitales y a vomitar ―le respondió Paige, tapándose los ojos con una mano para apuntar sin ver, la primera cosa que hubiese cerca― ¡Que estupidez!

― ¿Qué pasó ahora? ―preguntó Phoebe levantando la vista de su libro, meciendo el coche con su pie, intentando concentrarse en el mismo párrafo en el que llevaba toda la mañana; por alguna razón, todo el mundo la interrumpía y su atención tampoco funcionaba demasiado bien para ser exactos.

― Apunté al azar, ¡Y salió el sándiwch de pollo, pero no hay! ―se quejó tirándose el cabello.

Phoebe quiso reírse de su desgracia y la cara de frustración que tenía; le parecía genial que después de todo lo que estuviera pasando, Paige aún tuviera la capacidad de tomar las cosas simples, hacerse problemas falsos por cosas tan minúsculas, que realmente no le importaban, pero la distraían de los focos tóxicos. Negó con la cabeza, diespuesta a partir leyendo el libro desde la página uno, al haberse olvidado de todo lo que había leído antes y ver si tenía mejor suerte, cuando escuchó una voz familiar correr cerca de la puerta.

― Chicas, Piper despertó ―les anunció Sam, viéndolas dejar de hacer lo que hacían y emprender rumbo hasta el cuarto de su hermana.

― ¡Lo siento! ―gritó Paige, corriendo emocionada por la escalera y dejando a Phoebe y Sam esperando el ascensor para subir el coche.

― Yo también ―susurró Phoebe, impotente y empezando a llenarse de rabia por tener que quedarse amarrada, otra vez, como siempre tendría que hacer hasta al menos dieciocho años más.

En pocos minutos, una agitada Paige, un tranquilo Victor y obviamente Prue, estaban reunidos en el cuarto de Piper, a la espera de la llegada de las demás.

― ¿Cómo te sientes hija? ―preguntó Victor, sentado a su lado y acariciándole la frente― ¿Necesitas alguna cosa?

Sam y Phoebe llegaron al cuarto apenas terminada la pregunta. Piper negó, tratando de acomodar sus ojos a tantas figuras y la luz de la habitación. Estaba un poco lleno, pero parecía no molestarle al estar ocupada pensando: ver a Paige le había aclarado algunos recuerdos, y tener ahora a Phoebe al frente le hacía orientarse un poco más.

― ¿No te incomoda tanta gente? ―comentó Víctor, al sentirse un poco aplastado.

Piper negó, haciendo clara señal de que no le importaba que se quedaran ahí. Todavía no entendía mucho, y prefería tenerlos cerca, se sentía más segura de esa forma. No recordaba ni siquiera la razón de estar ahí, pero cada vez, al ver las caras, escuchar las voces de su familia, podía ir sintiéndose un poco más clara.

― Yo te ayudo ―dijo Sam, al ver a Phoebe intentando sacar a los niños del coche para dejarlo afuera y hacer un poco más de espacio, recibiendo a la pequeña entre sus brazos.

― Cabecita, con cuidado ―le dijo su madre un poco nerviosa, inclinándose hacia un lado, sin que nadie le recriminara sus maternales instrucciones.

― Tengo hermanos menores, sé hacerlo ―le dijo para asegurarle tranquilidad, guiñándole un ojo.

Apenas la niña se separó de su madre, comenzó a ponerse algo inquieta. Se movía, trataba de soltarse, sin temerle al hecho de caer al suelo y golpearse por ello. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, aunque no llamaba la atención de nadie más que la de Phoebe y Samantha, ahora que Piper había cerrado los ojos, dejando caer una lágrima: recordaba, estaba recordando.

― ¿Te sientes bien? ―preguntó Víctor, alarmándose de inmediato.

― Sí...―dijo.

Pero estaba mintiendo. No estaba para nada bien. De repente recordaba pasajes de cosas sucedidas, y de un sólo batazo tenía la confesión de Phoebe, la decisión tomada en el baño y la manera en que había gritado contra Paige apenas había despertado en la clínica. Los recuerdos eran borrosos, recordaba una que otra línea, casi no tenían imágenes y eran en su mayoría, sentimientos y sensaciones, pero no significaba que fueran menos perturbadores que las escenas exactas. Y quería morir de nuevo, o más bien, apagar su corazón. Era demasiado dolor para manejar, y el sólo hecho de pensar en cuánto daño había hecho a su hermana más pequeña por algo que no tenía nada, absolutamente nada que ver con ella, le partía aún más el corazón. Terminaba de desgarrar lo poco que le quedaba intacto después de lo que Hackett había roto.

― No sabes lo feliz que estoy ―le dijo Paige, besándola en la mejilla y abrazándola, algo asustada de su reacción, pero demasiado contenta como para contenerse de hacerlo.

― Amo ―logró decir Piper apenas sintió sus cálidos brazos al rededor de su cuerpo, sin verse capaz de decir la frase entera ni de expresar unas disculpas completas, apenas pudiendo coordinar esas tres letras al tener su cabeza ocupada en revivir aquellos traumas: pero necesitaba decírselo.

Paige soltó unas lágrimas y se las limpió rápidamente, sin querer ponerse cursi en ese momento; más tarde sería el momento de conversar cara a cara con Piper, por ahora, le bastaba con saber que estaba bien y que como había dicho, la amaba.

― Phoebe, tu hija no me quiere ―dijo Sam, llamando la atención del resto― se va a poner a llorar, se va a poner a llo...

Tarde: la niña había comenzado a gritar de un instante a otro, y no faltó demasiado tiempo como para que su hermano se uniera a su llanto y su madre sintiera que también empezaría a hacerlo: odiaba cuando se ponían a llorar, nunca sabía cómo manejarlo sin entrar en histeria también.

Piper cerró los ojos ante el ruido, se sentía demasiado fuerte como para poder ignorarlo. Todos sus sentidos estaban despertando de a poco, en orden diferido, y mientras unos iban lento como su capacidad de reaccionar, otros iban demasiado rápido como su audición.

― Salgamos de aquí ―dijo Phoebe, casi gruñendo.

Estaba harta de todo eso. Aburrida de tener que calmar llantos, llenar estómagos y cambiar pañales como si no tuviera nada más que hacer, y estaba molesta porque se suponía que la niña solía era la sociable entre los dos, y no lloraba nunca en brazos de nadie, aunque los últimos días parecía estar extremadamente nerviosa al igual que su hermano. Parecía que percibían bastante bien sus propios nervios, mal genio y estrés, además de esos cambios de humor repentinos que la hacían saltar del amor al odio en menos de medio segundo. No era culpa de ellos, sus mellizos no eran más que el fruto de la maldad de Hackett y su estupidez, por muy horroso que sonara eso, y aunque tenía claro que eran lo único bueno e inocente en toda esa relación, no podía, a veces, evitar sentir resentimiento en contra de ellos: sobretodo en momentos como ese. Y todo desde que su esclavitud con ese imbécil había comenzado: porque si haciá todo lo que él quería, era para protegerlos a todos, y principalmente, a ellos.

― Espera, se me está cayendo ―le dijo Sam complicada, haciendo malabares para sostener a la inquieta y desesperada niña― lo siento Piper.

Sam apoyó a la bebé en la cama para poder tomarla en brazos de nuevo, y fue mientras la levantaba, que los ojitos húmedos de la pequeña se conectaron con los de su confundida tía recostada frente a ella.

Los gritos, al menos de ella, cesaron al instante y sus pataletas fueron reemplazadas por una sonrisa que no dejó indiferente a nadie. El corazón de Piper comenzó a latir con fuerza ante todo lo que significaba esa niña, todo lo que arrastraba en su pequeña historia. Su estómago se revolvía, porque a pesar de sentir profundo odio por ese cincuenta por ciento que no era de Phoebe, la pequeña risa que se escapaba de los labios de la criatura curaba un poco su maltrecho corazón, haciéndole ver que no todo era tan terrible y que al menos, algo positivo había dentro de todo eso: escucharla era lejos, lo más maravilloso que le había pasado en mucho tiempo.

― Su primera risa ―dijo Phoebe sonriendo con profunda emoción. Eran esos momentos los que hacían que todo valiera la pena.

El sonido emitido por su hermana logró calmar al bebé, quien además junto a la tranquilidad que percibía de su madre, ya se estaba quedando armonisando de nuevo.

― ¡Y fue para Piper! ―agregó Paige, saltando en su lugar y aplaudiendo despacio, haciéndole caritas a su sobrina como en señal de felicitación.

― ¿Y ahora te estás riendo? ―le preguntó Sam, sosteniendo su cuerpecito en dirección directa a la de Piper, cosa de que no empezara a llorar de nuevo.

― Asume que Piper tiene más ángel que tú ―bromeó Prue, también emocionada al ver la carita contenta de la bebé.

― ¡Oye, esto no es justo! ―se quejó Paige, fingiendo un ataque de celos― ¡Tú!, ¡Ven aquí! ―dijo corriendo hasta Phoebe y quitándole al bebé de los brazos.

― ¡No seas brusca! ―le dijo de inmediato al verla quitárselo tan rápido, sintiendo vértigo al observarla correr al otro lado de la habtación con él entre los brazos.

― ¡Ríe para mí!, ¡Vamos campeón!, ¡Ríete para la tía Paige! ―le pidió, tomándolo por debajo de los brazos y poniéndolo cara a cara con sus ojos.

― No puedes forzarloa sí ―se quejó Phoebe, estresada, sintiendo las manos de su papá masajearle un poco el cuello― ¡Paige Matthews!, ¡Por favor ten cudiado se te va a caer!, ¡Lo vas a hacer llorar de nuevo!

― No se me va a caer neurótica ―le respondió, aún concentrada en hacer caras graciosas― y sí puedo forzarlo, mira: ¡Vamos ríete!

― Qué vergüenza ―mumuró Prue, tapándose los ojos― por favor Paige devuélvele su hijo a tu hermana antes de que tengamos que ponerla en un cuarto por un ataque al corazón.

― Ríndete, no funciona ―insistió Phoebe, recuperando a su hijo entre sus brazos, estrechándolo con firmeza y besándole la cabeza, ahora más tranquila. Aunque su corazón latía velozmente después de estar tan nerviosa; no es que no confiara en Paige, pero se estaba moviendo tanto que ya veía que en cualquier minuto su bebé terminaba en el piso.

Paige hizo un puchero molesto por que sus planes hubieran salido frustrados y golpeó el suelo, tan fuerte como solía hacer cada vez que algo le salía mal y sintió ese típico dolor en el pie después de hacerlo.

― Por qué, siempre, me olvido, de que, duele, tanto ―se quejó saltando en sólo pie.

― Te lo mereces por usar a mi bebé de juguete ―dijo Phoebe con una falsa mirada de odio.

Prue rodó los ojos, parecían dos niñas peleando por un oso de peluche. El resto iba a reirse, cuando cierto pequeño se les adelantó. Phoebe se sorprendió, y lo miró con una amplia sonrisa.

― Lo hiciste, felicitaciones ―le dijo Víctor, y hasta Piper emitió una risa pequeña y complacida después de todo el show que habían montado.

― Claro, a ella le sonrien por obra y gracia de Jehová, y yo tengo que sufrir para recibir un poquito de amor ―se quejó Paige con una mueca de pobre criatura, causando otra risa más de parte de todos.

Phoebe sonreía sin parar, pasando de profundo enojo a una felicidad difícil de explicar y pasó su mirada por todas las caras sonrientes que tenía cerca y fue en ese instante cuando comprendió el verdadero sentido de una decisión importante, que a partir de ese momento, ya estaba hecha.

― Anoten la hora y la fecha, o va a matarnos ―dijo Víctor, recordando lo muy detallista que era Phoebe con cada pequeño evento en la vida de ambos.

― Buen punto ―dijo Prue, tomando el cuaderno que había dejado de lado.

Phoebe iba a salir en su defensa de que no era histérica, Paige a tirar una broma y Prue a preguntar la hora, cuando el notar que Piper quería decir algo las hizo callar a todas.

― Sam... ―dijo despacio, apenas audible; la verdad era la tercera vez que lo decía, mirándola significativamente― déjamela...

― Piper estás herida ―dijo Prue rápidamente, intentando negarle su petición por su propia seguridad.

― Déjala ―intercedió Phoebe, con la voz casi quebrada, pasando de la felicidad a la tristeza.

Sam asintió y dejó con mucho cuidado a la pequeña encima del pecho de Piper. Casi no se movía mucho, pero aún así la mano de Paige se encargó de mantenerla en su lugar para evitar cualquier accidente.

Piper sentía que no sabía qué hacer con todos esos sentimientos encontrados en ese momento, por lo que decidió aprovechar lo aturdida que se encontraba para esconderlos hasta más tarde. El ambiente estaba tan natural, relajado, dulce, que prefería no arruinarlo pensando en nada que no fuera el presente; ya tendría que enfrentarse a todo eso después: tenía dos serias conversaciones pendientes con Paige y Phoebe.

― Me gustaban esos tiempos en que éramos así de portátiles ―comentó la menor de las Halliwell― dormir en cualquier lado, y el mundo entero pendiente de que no tuviéramos hambre o nos aburriéramos...

― Ni lo menciones ―dijo Sam suspirando― que tu hermana y yo vamos a entrar al mundo de los ancianos universitarios en un par de meses más.

Prue se estremeció. No tenía tiempo para ir a la universidad con todo eso, tenía que cuidar de Phoebe, los niños, Paige y ahora también de Piper. No, universidad no era más que un sueño lejano que tendría que poner a dormir para usar más tarde.

― Oye ―dijo luego de mirar su reloj― ¿Hasta cuando vamos a tener que seguir escribiendo "niña" y "niño"? ―preguntó, anotando en su cuaderno.

Varias miradas acusatorias se volvieron contra Phoebe, quien se encogió de hombros y comenzó a hablar.

― Todo depende de Piper ―respondió, y ésta alzó una ceja― necesito que me prometas que vas a estar bien, para que Piper tenga el honor de conocer a Piper Halliwell ―dijo con voz suave; nadie había querido sacar el tema de su enfermedad al aire, y ella esperaba a que su petición pasara disimuladamente.

― O alucinas o te fumaste de la equivocada: Piper está al frente tuyo ―le respondió Paige, volviendo a relajar el ambiente antes de que todo se hiciera incómodo y las lágrimas volviesen a aflorar.

― No entiendes ―le corrigió Phoebe con una sonrisita― quiero que tenga el honor de conocer a la persona que le otorgó su nombre.

― ¿Por qué no entiendo nada de lo que dices? ―preguntó Prue.

― ¿Ah? ―añadió Piper, aún negándose a mirarla directamente, ¿A quién tenía que conocer?, ¿No que se llamaba Piper por su bisabuela?

― Es sencillo ―continuó Phoebe, caminando por la habitación con su bebé en brazos― Mi hija, tu sobrina, ya tiene nombre.

― ¡Ya era hora! ―celebró Paige, interrumpiéndola en sus declaraciones.

― ¿Piper? ―preguntó la misma, mirando a la pequeña criatura yaciendo sobre su pecho.

Su emoción creció desde el momento en que la niña se había reído con ella, hasta ahora, al enterarse de que sería nombrada gracias a ella. Contrario a todos los consejos, puso un brazo sobre su cuerpecito y la pequeña Piper apretó su mano, buscando de paso algo que succionar con sus pequeños labios. Sonrió y tomó el chupón que tenía amarrado en su ropa para ponérselo en la boca. La quería demasiado, más de lo que pudo haber pensado e imaginarse una vida lejos de esa criatura era casi imposible. La conocía desde antes de nacer, y aunque Phoebe trataba de hacerlo todo sola, ella había cambiado sus pañales, bañado, arropado, hecho dormir, y muchas cosas más. Ambos eran parte de su corazón, y el honor no era para la pequeña, el honor era para ella.

― ¿No buscabas nombres rimbombantes?, ahí encontrste uno ―dijo Prue en tono de broma; de alguna forma u otra siempre terminaban burlándose de los nombres que tenían.

― Dije importantes ―respondió sacándole la lengua― y agradece que le puse un nombre con "P" como querías.

― Yo creí que le pondrías Penny, o Patricia ―dijo Victor, conociendo la tradición de nombrarlas a todas con un nombre de algún antepasado.

― No sirve de nada honrar a los que ya están muertos, si no sabemos honrarlos en vida...―murmuró con nostalgia, pensando en la horrible persona que había sido durante los últimos años de vida de su abuelita.

― ¿Significa que su segundo nombre es Paige? ―preguntó ésta, queriendo animarla a ella y al resto ante el recuerdo de su fallecida abuela.

Prue negó con la cabeza sonriendo despacio, en tanto Piper lo hizo ampliamente.

― No, ¿Quién se llamaría de manera tan horrible? ―dijo, solamente para verla suspirar y fruncir el ceño― me gusta más Matthew ―agregó, con una cara coqueta.

― ¿Matthew? ―preguntó Paige, y sus ojos se iluminaron completamente.

― Saluda a Matthew Benjamin, Paige ―le respondió con una sonrisa y viendo a su hermanita estirar sus brazos con emoción para recibir a su sobrino entre ellos.

La pequeña estaba feliz. Todas sus inseguridades se estaban yendo a volar lejos: su hermana le había puesto su apellido, haciéndolo de alguna manera, parte de la familia para siempre. O más bien, afianzando su enlace a ellos.

― Hola Matthew ―dijo abrazándolo con fuerza, mirándolo a sus bonitos y adormilados ojitos verdes y sintiendo sus manitas enroscarse en su blusa― al fin sé como llamarte. Pero creo que valió la espera. Gracias Phoebe ―dijo yendo a abrazarla también a ella, cuidando de no aplastar al pequeño reposando entre ambas.

― De nada Paige, nunca dudes que te amo. Pero no le digas a nadie de la escuela ―agregó, recibiendo una cálida palmada en el brazo de parte de su hermana más grande.

― ¿De dónde sacaste el Benjamín? ―le preguntó Samantha.

― De papá, es su segundo nombre ―dijo Prue de inmediato.

Víctor sonrió por eso. No sabía que Prue fuera capaz de recordarlo, y menos había imaginado que su hija más pequeña lo supiera y además nombrara así a su primer nieto.

― ¿Cómo se llamará entonces...la pequeña Piper? ―preguntó Prue, sonrojándose un poco al verse descubierta.

― No me olvidé de ti si eso crees ―sonrió Phoebe― Sophia. Piper Sophia Halliwell.

La cara de sonrojo de Prue se coloreó más, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa complacida adornaba su cara: su segundo nombre también sería el de su sobrinita, y con eso sentía que todo su esfuerzo tenía una recompensa.

Piper seguía llorando, mirando a los mellizos, mirando a Prue, mirando a Phoebe. No lograba explicarse cómo su hermana podía tener tanta fuerza después de todo lo que estaba sufriendo, para aún así buscar lo mejor para sus hijos, sin importarle que fueran también del imbécil que había acabado con su adolescencia.

― Creo que hay dos personas que tienen que hablar, y estamos sobrando... ―canturreó Sam, tomando la mano de Prue y la de Víctor― vamos, afuera, afuera. Paige, devuelve a ese bebé y acompáñanos.

Prue y Victor salieron a la fuerza, y Paige a regañadientes "devolvió a ese bebé" a los brazos de Phoebe antes de salir. Nadie se quejó, porque todos sabían que en algún momento sería la instancia de sentarse a hablar con Piper, y el primer turno era el de Phoebe.

― Odio que Sam de entre todas las tonterías que puede decir, acierte ―murmuró Phoebe.

Piper hizo una mueca, pensando lo mismo. Ambas se quedaron calladas, sin decir una palabra.

― Hijito no hagas eso ―le pidió despacio a Matthew, cuando lo vio llevarse a la boca la cadena de oro que colgaba de su cuello, la misma que también llevaban sus hermanas.

Piper se preguntaba de adónde su hermana sacaba tanta fuerza para seguir de pie escondiendo un secreto tan grande, y se avergonzaba de sí misma, ya que teniendo una vida mucho más simple y bonita que la de ella, había tomado una decisión tan tonta como tratar de suicidarse.

― ¿Por qué hiciste esto, Piper? ―preguntó en un susurro, tratando de sacarle una respuesta; necesitaba confirmar que era culpa suya, única y exclusivamente para torturarse.

Piper miró hacia un lado, contrario al de Phoebe y no le respondió nada. No sabía qué decir.

― Ya sabemos que estás enferma...

Piper puso cara de espanto, quedándose paralizada. Todos sabían todo. Se rió de sí misma, ¿Cómo esperaba, después de tantos exámenes y revisiones, que nadie lo supiera? Había sido una ingenua. Todos sus esfuerzos para mantener sus problemas en silencio no habían servido para nada, absolutamente nada.

― Calma, todos estamos preocupados, sí, pero nadie va a juzgarte ni hacerte daño sólo...buscamos que estés bien otra vez. Pero necesito saber por qué lo hiciste.

Piper cerró los ojos, ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Porque siempre había sentido que era invisible, que no le importaba a nadie y que no servía para nada. Porque de un tiempo a esa parte había pensado que para Prue era una carga tener que defenderla, para Phoebe una vergüenza que fuera una nerd mientras ella era la más popular junto a su hermana mayor. Pensaba en que Paige era la única que realmente la quería como era, pero no duraría demasiado, ya que tenía el mismo potencial que sus otras dos hermans y ya era muy sociable y conocida, apostaba a un cien por ciento que apenas entrara al primer año, se volvería la nueva chica popular, y ella quedaría sola definitivamente.  
¿Por qué lo había hecho? porque se había dejado manipular por todos buscando "hacer lo mejor" y no había logrado otra cosa que perder a Leo, juzgar mal a Phoebe, arruinar la psiquis de Paige, decepcionar a Prue, preocupar a su padre, pero por sobretodo: destruirse a sí misma.  
¿Que por qué lo había hecho? Porque en lugar de defender, proteger, cuidar y guiar a su hermana pequeña como toda hermana mayor debía hacer, como Prue siempre podía, la había criticado. En lugar de ir, y matar a Hackett con sus propias manos, lo había aceptado en su casa e incluso había abogado con él para convencer a Phoebe que le dijera la verdad sobre sus hijos. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Porque no soportaba saber que la había herido tanto o más que él.

― Dile ―dijo finalmente, decidida a cambiar las cosas y ponerse los pantalones: había sido una cobarde al tratar de desaparecer, y si tenía otra oportunidad, era para hacer las cosas bien― o lo hago yo...

― No le digas nada ―le dijo Phoebe, interrumpiéndola― Yo voy a hacerlo. No voy a dejar que la lastime a ella también, ya hizo suficiente contigo. Ya hicimos suficiente contigo ―se corrigió, asegurándose de que su bebé desenredara sus manitas de la cadena de oro antes de que la cortara.

― Tu no...―trató de decir Piper.

― Yo sí ―se le adelantó, tajante― Voy a hacerlo, pero no ahora.

― No te creo, no es primera vez que me dices lo mismo.

― Sé que no, pero va a graduarse en dos días más, no quiero arruianar su noche, tampoco la de Paige. Dos días es lo que pido: dos días y terminamos con esto.

― Va a ir con él a la graduacion, en el baile de gala pasa de todo y lo sabes.

No entendía cómo podía ser tan ingenua cuando todo el mundo tenía claro que los bailes, y sobretodo el de graduación, siempre se prestaban para dar rienda suelta a los más bajos instintos de sus asistentes: era la perfecta ocasión para que cualquier diera el siguiente paso, incluyendo a Prue y Hackett si ella realmente sentía algo fuerte por él y esa era la impresión que daba. Se preguntó si es que ya habría ocurrido, y deseaba que no: no soportaba la idea de creer que él estuviera jugando con ambas, y menos lo mucho que le iba a costar a Prue superar que se había acostado con él después de lo que le había hecho a Phoebe.

― No estará aquí. Me dijo que tiene que arreglar algo con su visa y no vuelve hasta al dia siguiente del baile ―le explicó con voz ronca― Piper, entre ellos no ha pasado nada y no lo hará, no voy a permitir que pase.

― ¿Cómo sabes? ―le preguntó de inmediato, curiosa y también preocupada― ¿Por qué te cuenta esas cosas?

Phoebe se quedó callada, ¿Qué siempre tenía que hablar de más?― Por nada en especial...―logró decir, tosiendo un poco― No me hagas más preguntas difíciles Piper, ya es suficiente con saber que Prue va a odiarme para siempre.  
Los ojos de Phoebe se aguaron de nuevo, pero echó un poco su cabeza hacia atrás, impidiendo que las lágrimas cayeran: no tenía derecho a quejarse, ella había permitido que todo eso pasara.

― No es tu culpa ―dijo Piper, con el corazón a punto de explotarle― Por favor Phoebe comprende que no tiene nada que ver contigo: es él, es él el único que...

― ¡Es su novio maldita sea! ―contestó, alzando la voz, respirando profundo antes de seguir hablando― Y yo me acosté con él.

― Eso no es cierto, ¿Lo es?

Piper se mordió los labios, ¿Acaso sí había sido una relación entre ambos durante un tiempo, y luego apareció todo lo demás?, ¿Acaso alguna vez ella y Hackett habían estado juntos por voluntad de ambos?

― Necesito que sepas, y que respetes ―continuó Phoebe, sin responderle nada sobre eso― que lo único que Prue va a saber, es de su paternidad. El resto muere contigo, conmigo y con él.

― No empieces, tienes que decirle que...

― ¡No! ―gritó, mirándola con rabia― No necesita saber eso, fue un error que tú te enteraras y no va a ocurrir otra vez.

― Phoebe no seas imbécil.

― ¿Recuerdas cuándo éramos niñas? ―preguntó Phoebe― No había nada más problemático que elegirle la ropa a nuestras muñecas, o elegir el sabor de un cono de helado. Quiero volver a eso, quiero que en lo único que tengamos que pensar sea en la ropa que vamos a usar mañana. No quiero que Paige se entere de nada…a ella aún le queda algo que ni tú o Prue pueden tener por culpa nuestra, ni yo por él…No quiero que ella pierda lo que aún tiene de infancia y lo que le resta de adolescencia, no quiero que sea mi culpa. No quiero que Prue piense que falló, cuando fui yo la que le abrí todas las puertas a ese idiota. No quiero que tú creas que hiciste algo mal.

― ¡Claro que estoy haciendo algo mal!, ¡Lo estoy cubriendo y tú también!, ¡Usa el cebrero una vez por favor Phoebe! ― Es mi decisión, no la tuya ―dijo mirándola con aire de amenaza― Tú no le preguntaste a nadie cuando hiciste lo que hiciste, ¿Para evitar sufrir Piper?, Yo no quiero lastimar a nadie más, respeta lo que te estoy pidiendo.

Sabía que había sido una estocada cruel sacarle eso en cara, y aunque estaba dolida por lo que había intentado hacer, por casi dejarla abandonada y sola, también la entendía: porque si ella fuera un poco más valiente, también lo habría hecho.

― En el momento en que te callas te conviertes en culpable, y no solamente en eso Phoebe, también en su cómplice.

Phoebe lo estaba ayudando, ¿Tanto le costaba entender eso? Ese tipo debía estar en prisión, tras las rejas, pudriéndose hasta morir de viejo entre cuatro paredes, pero al contrario, estaba por ahí, libre, mientras la salud física y mental de Phoebe iba disolviéndose cada día más.

― ¿Todo bien? ―preguntó Paige, entrando rápido al cuarto después de escuchar que habían empezado a exaltarse.

― Sí ―dijo Phoebe, saliendo de la habitación para dejar a su hijo en el coche antes de volver por Sophia, quien dormía en el pecho de Piper― tengo que irme a clases, es tarde.

― Piper acaba de despertar ―dijo Paige algo molesta por esa actitud tan insensible.

― Lo sé ―respondió Phoebe, saliendo del cuarto sin mirar atrás.

― ¿Qué le pasa a esa loca? ―preguntó Paige enojada― Víctor fue a buscar a alguien, dijo que vendría más tarde y Prue y Sam fueron a almorzar a la cafetería.

― Se fue porque yo le dije, no quiero que pierda clases ni repita el curso ―mintió Piper― por eso le grité, quería quedarse.

― Oh ―dijo Paige.

Después de eso, ambas se quedaron calladas en un silencio incómodo y asfixiante. Ahora estaban solas, no había tema de conversación, ni nada que pudiera salir de manera natural: sólo quedaba hablar de lo que tenían que hablar.

― Me agrada que estés aquí ―dijo Piper, tratando de romper el hielo.

― No es lo que dijiste antes.

Sabía que su actitud era inmadura, pero todavía era una niña, podía ser infantil a veces, ¿No? aún tenía un corazón fácil de hermana sintió esas palabras como un golpe bajo, una patada en los pulmones, un balde de agua helada en la mitad de la calle en una noche de noviembre, pero se lo merecía.

― Espero que no me hayas creído...― ¿Tú lo hubieras creido? Dime Piper ¿Te hubieras creido de haberte visto?

― No. Te vi una vez hacerlo con Phoebe y no creí que lo que le dijiste fuera cierto, pero si dolió, a todas nos dolió oírte, supongo que esta vez fue lo mismo.

― No, no fue lo mismo. Por lo menos no para mí. Cuando yo dije eso, ellas sabían que no era lo que sentía. Estaba enfadada, pero nunca las odiaría, no podría hacerlo, pero tú Piper...

Paige se detuvo un poco, sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar aquellas imágenes de su cabeza. No quería ver a Piper así, deseaba nunca haberlo hecho y no hacerlo nunca más.

― Pude ver el odio reflejado en tus ojos. Pude ver que odiabas el hecho de que te hubiese salvado...tu querías morir.

Los ojos de Paige la traicionaron, dejando escapar unas cuántas lágrimas que no causaban más que un horrible nudo en el estómago de Piper: la había lastimado. Había herido a su hermanita sin razones, y sin intención tampoco de hacerlo. Quería abrazarla, pero no se sentía digna de hacerlo, y tampoco era que fuese muy sencillo pararse con tantos cables e intravenosas.

― Es cierto ―dijo finalmente― No te voy a mentir, había odio Paige, pero jamás podría ser contra ti. Dije lo que dije porque...estaba tan frustrada, y enojada yo...―se mordió los labios, siguió hablando― Sí Paige quería morir y ahora que te veo y pienso en todo lo que grité, la forma en que te dije eso tan...horrible, sólo confirmo que no quiero estar aquí.

Paige subió su mirada, alarmada al oír eso y tembló: no podría soportar que Piper intentara terminar con su vida de nuevo, de verdad no.

― No era en serio, te lo juro, ¿Cómo crees que podría odiar a mi hermanita?, ¿Crees que una persona que te odia, podría hacer todo lo que yo he hecho por ti? No me malinterpretes, no te saco nada en cara, pero todas las noches en vela, las tareas, los dulces, todo lo que hago por ti es porque te amo Paige. No dejes que algo sin sentido, una tontería, algo de un momento, te haga creer una barbaridad como esa.

Piper se relamió sus labios, secándolos de las saladas lágrimas que caían entre ellos, y vio a Paige aún reticente a ella: y no podía culparla, pero de verdad deseaba que la perdonara y se olvidara de eso, por mucho que supiera que era imposible hacerlo. Continuó hablando, era lo único que podía hacer.

― Eres mi pequeña. Si algo llega a pasarte, si alguien se atreve a herirte, yo me encargo de asesinarlo con mis manos Paige, y me odio por saber que quien te hizo daño, fui yo misma.

Era demasiado tarde: Piper no podía seguir hablando más. Se sentía miserable y no sabiá que más hacer, decir, pensar para mejorar las vidas de todas sus hermanas, para verlas tranquilas y en paz, para ella misma poder cerrar los ojos y abrirlos de nuevo en un lugar mejor que aquél.

― ¿Por qué querías morir Piper? ―le preguntó Paige, caminando despacio hasta la cabecera de la camilla― ¿Por qué querías dejarme sola si sabes que sin ti yo no funciono?

Ambas subieron sus miradas del suelo, encontrándose con la de la otra: dolor. Lo que ahí había era dolor, pero de amor...porque era eso lo que las estaba lastimando, el estar separadas, peleadas una con la otra.

― No digas eso ―le pidió Piper abrazándola, ignorando el dolor de sus brazos― eres lo que eres por ti, no por lo que yo pueda hacer o deje de hacer.

― Sin ti yo me muero, entiéndelo ―le gritó Paige, escondiendo su húmedo rostro en el pecho de Piper, sin dejar de llorar, sin conterse más: no quería hacerlo.

Aún al sentirla cerca de nuevo, Piper siguió hablando: ella era la hermana mayor, y tenía que cuidar de Paige, explicarle las cosas, guiarla en cada paso. Eso era algo que había hecho siempre, en lo que había fallado dos días antes y que volvería a hacer desde ese momento.

― Phoebe me dijo que ya sabían que...bueno, ya lo saben todo ―dijo avergonzada, sin asumir que eso fuera verdad― Dejé que la presión y el estrés me consumieran y colapsé, pero te prometo que todo va a salir bien. Te juro que voy a recuperame y que muy pronto esto va a ser algo que vamos a olvidar, en pocos días todo será normal otra vez, incluso mejor, porque ya no quiero seguir llorando más.

― Nunca voy a olvidarme de lo que vi Piper, y no quiero verlo de nuevo ―dijo Paige a modo de respuesta.

― Te diría que me arrepiento de que hayas tenido que verme así ―dijo Piper, besando el cuello de Paige― pero agradezco que me hayas encontrado y me hayas salvado la vida. No me imagino vivir sin tus abrazos, y sin escuchar tu voz otra vez.

― ¿Lo dices en serio? ―susurró Paige, restregando sus ojos en la camisa de Piper para secarlos un poco, mirándola a la cara desde su posición.

― Esta vez, cree todo lo que te digo ―le respondió Piper, sonriéndole de esa forma manternal que solamente ella poseía.

― No vuelvas a intentar pensar siquiera, alejarte de mí otra vez...

― Nunca ―prometió, besándola en la frente― pero necesito perdirte algo importante.

― Dime, lo que quieras lo voy a hacer.

― Entre mañana y dos días más son tu graduación y baile, también de Prue: quiero que asistas, y luego te vayas al campamento, el año pasado no pudiste pero este año nada te lo puede impedir.

― No ―negó tajante, abrazánola con más fuerza y empuñando sus manos al rededor de su camisa― eso significa dejate sola y no voy a hacerlo Piper.

― No quiero que te quedes aquí, preocupada por mí y aburriéndote todo el verano. El año pasado nadie pudo ir a Skylark, bueno, por lo de la abuela, pero este año no hay nada que te diga que no puedes ir ¡Te encanta ir a ese lugar!

― Pero tu no vas a compañarme ―le respondió con la voz triste― Prue ya cumplió la mayoría de edad y seríamos solamente yo y Phoebe...

Piper sonrió con nostalgia y le acarició el cabello. Paige cerró los ojos, con rabia al entender el gesto de Piper.

― Tampoco puede ir Phoebe...

― No, no puede ―respondió Piper― Pero tú y Glenn sí, además, por ahí supe que Andy va a ser jefe de grupo este año ―añadió con gracia, imaginándoselo correr detrás de todos esos chicos y tropezando en el río.

― No voy a dejarte sola Piper, no insitas.

― Ya es suficiente Paige ―dijo Piper, haciéndola sentarse en el borde de la cama y mirándola con seriedad― No vamos a dejar que esto condicione nuestras vidas, ¿De acuerdo? Si quieres que yo siga adelante, y que todas podamos hacerlo,tienes que ayudarme y tú seguir adelante también, ¿Puedes hacerlo por mí?, Si decides regresar podemos ir a buscarte, pero inténtalo: no más lágrimas Paige. No más dolor...

La más pequeña comprendió que Piper tenía razón, y aunque las dos tenían claro que no sería para nada fácil salir de eso, tenían e iban a hacerlo: porque eran Halliwell, venían de una familia en donde todo era posible y nunca nadie había bajado los brazos.

― Te odio cuando me miras con esos ojos ―dijo Paige, abrazándola de nuevo.

― Y yo te odio a ti Paige ―respondió Piper besándola― Y yo te odio a ti.

En la escuela, Phoebe iba corriendo, como siempre, después de haber ido a dejar junto a Katrina a sus mellizos a la guardería. Su papá había ido a dejarla en el auto para que no tuviera que andar en el bus y con un coche, y alcanzara de paso a almorzar y sacar sus cuadernos. Tenía hambre: Hackett llevaba tres días afuera, y había estado más tranquila, y ahora con Piper despierta, sentía que su estómago si podía recibir algo en él.

― Leo ―dijo al pasar por el casillero de su amigo y hermana, buscando su teléfono mientras avanzaba al suyo junto a Katrina― Genial, nada de dinero ―se quejó al tratar de marcar.

― Ten ―dijo Katrina, entregándole el suyo que le permitía llamar todo lo que quisiera, sus padres pagarían la cuenta al final.

― Es a larga distancia, a Madrid ―le explicó, devolviéndole el teléfono.

― Entonces llama pronto antes de que se haga más tarde allá, tómate tu tiempo, total, yo no pago ―respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

― Gracias ―dijo copiando el número― ¿Leo?

_― ¿Phoebe?, ¿Piper?_

― Calma. Despertó hoy, lamento no haber podido llamarte antes, espero que hayas recibido mi email anoche.

_― Sí, lo hice, gracias por no olvidarte._

― Está bien, se ve bien. Estaba tranquila, todo el mundo bromeó, incluso ella...no hablamos de bueno, "aquél tema" ―dijo susurrando un poco― pero como te dije ayer, papá se está encargando de todo para que mejore pronto.

_― Son las mejores noticias que pude haber escuchado en semanas._

― ¿Vas a regresar? ―preguntó con cierta esperanza, deseando escuchar un sí.

― Sí Pheebs, el dieciséis estoy en San Francisco.

― ¿Y hoy es?

_― Doce._

― Creo que podrías llamarla más tarde, sé que se va a poner muy contenta si le dices que vas a volver.

_― Ella no me quiere cerca..._

― Leo, créeme, lleva semanas llorando por ti; no te lo había dicho porque soy su hermana y estoy de su lado siempre, pero te necesita, te quiere mucho.

_― Lo haré ―sonrió― gracias Phoebe._

― No es nada Leo, me alegra que todo se esté resolviendo.

_― Oye, antes de cortar._

― Dime ―dijo ajustando el teléfono a su oreja, después de haberlo quitado.

_― ¿Qué talla de ropa están usando tus hijos?, estoy pasando por una tienda de bebés muy bonita y..._

Phoebe sonrió, Leo jamás iba a dejar de ser aquél chico dulce y amable que se preocupaba de todos.

― No necesitas traerles nada.

_― Mándame un mensaje con tu talla, la de tus hermanas y los pequeños, hay unos souvenirs muy lindos que quiero llevar._

― De acuerdo Leo ―sonrió― tengo que ir a clases, te amo amigo ―se aventuró a decir, esperando a que no la malinterpretara.

_― Yo también te amo Pheebs._

― ¿Te amo amigo? ―preguntó Katrina, levantando una ceja.

― Novio de mi hermana, amigo mío, nada romántico ―le explicó, entregándole el celular.

― Pero a ti te gustaba primero.

― Pero lo de ellos es amor, y además, solamente me llamaba la atención porque tienes que reconocer que es lindo, pero no pasaba más allá de eso. Ahora somos amigos, y así es como lo prefiero.

Katrina no dijo nada, porque sabía que tenía toda la razón del mundo y lo último la hacía sentir casi como una rata.

― Tengo que decirte que me encanta que estés de mejor humor ―dijo mezcla sarcasmo y seriedad― pero creo que deberías decirle todo a Prue, no solamente una parte...

― ¿Tú también vas a seguir? ―la detuvo Phoebe, con la palma extendida en el aire, dándose la vuelta para ir hasta el casillero de su amiga

― Phoebe yo lo vi lastimándote, ¿Quieres que acepte eso así como así? ―discutió Katrina, preocupada en serio, al doblar la esquina.

― No quiero sonar mala ni nada por el estilo Kat, pero debiste haberlo pensado antes y no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación ahora ―atacó, lanzando la mordida sin pensar en nada más que su propio desahogo: como antes.

Phoebe siguió caminando, Katrina fue detrás, herida pero sabiendo que lo merecía, y no dijeron nada hasta llegar al casillero de ésta.

― Cometí ese error entonces ―asumió, sin bajar la mirada― pero no voy a hacerlo de nuevo, Phoebe por favor despierta ―le pidió tomándola de los brazos, sacudiéndola un poco― ¡Lo que está haciendo contigo está mal!

― ¡No me toques! ―gritó quitándosela de encima con un fuerte empujón, nerviosa por los recuerdos que le había traído esa manera de afirmarla― ¡Protejo a Sophia y a Matthew!

― Perdón, no pensé en que...―dijo arrepentida por haberla sacudido de esa manera, aún dolida por la cara de espanto que Phoebe había puesto y la forma en que sus ojos se habían aguado.

― No voy a dejar que se los lleve ―continuó, fingiendo que nada había pasado― Ya los estoy arriesgando demasiado con contarle un poco a Prue, no puedo dejar que una persona como él me los quite.

― Phoebe...―suspiró Katrina.

― Muévete, vamos tarde ―gruñó de pésimo humor, mirando al casillero de Katrina― ¿Tienes más? ―preguntó, refiriéndose a unas cervezas y cigarros que eran casi lo único que había adentro de ese lugar.

― Sí, pero para ti no ―le dijo cerrando la puerta de golpe.

― Hey, no seas egoísta ―se quejó Phoebe, intentando abrirla de nuevo casi con desesperación, golpeando con el puño la lata cuando se dio cuenta de que no había manera de abrirla sin la combinación.

― Phoebe, ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ―le dijo Katrina, intentando separarla del candado― ¡No puedes!

― ¿Y ahora te importa? ―gritó Phoebe, empujándola de nuevo, buscando entre los números la forma de abrir el casillero de su amiga.

Katrina se quedó sin nada que decir. Lo que tenía en frente era mezcla rara entre la vieja Phoebe tratando de salir del cuerpo de la nueva, para volver a ser la de antes. Su amiga le había confesado que hacía cuatro noches se había fumado una caja entera de cigarros, y la noche anterior la había encontrado tomándose una botella de vodka en su casa. Hoy parecía buscar más.

― Deja de atacarme para defenderte ―respondió, aún choqueada― ¡No puedes y lo sabes! Esta no es la forma de ocultar tus problemas Phoebe, llevas días sin llorar, sin dormir, sin comer o hacer nada más que vivir en estado zombie, me preocupas ―finalizó.

― Quiero creerte ―respondió Phoebe, deteniéndose a mirarla con burla en la mirada― , pero no me importa. Estoy nerviosa, estoy ansiosa y ya no quiero sentirme así, ¿Tanto te cuesta comprenderlo?

― ¿No recuerdas todo lo que te ha costado llegar hasta aquí?

― ¡Y de qué sirve! ―le gritó pateando nuevamente la puerta del casillero― ¡Mírame! He dado todo por ser la mejor madre, la mejor hermana, la mejor alumna, la mejor amiga, la mejor en todo. He hecho hasta lo imposible para cambiar, para que cuando se refieran a mí nunca más se oiga un "Freebie". Para ser un ejemplo para Paige, un orgullo para mis hermanas: pero no soy nada. Sigo dejando que me usen, pero personas distintas: sigo siendo una puta que toman cuando y cómo se les da la gana. Sigo lastimando a mi familia, siempre encuentro la manera de hacerlo y no dejo de mentir, de esconder cosas, de crear problemas ¿Puedes decirme realmente en qué he cambiado?

Katrina se quedó helada al verla así, parecía estar fuera de control. Pateaba la lata, trataba de abrir el candado y no lo lograba. Esa no era la Phoebe que había sido durante el último tiempo, pero tampoco la que había sido antes: era una que jamás había visto y que daba miedo, en verdad, asustaba.  
El sonido del timbre las distrajo, aunque Phoebe seguía como vuelta loca por un poco de cualquier cosa que le hiciera pensar que seguía siendo el año pasado en los buenos tiempos de la pandilla, o tan buenos como podría ser vivir en problemas dentro de una pandilla.

― Vamos ―dijo Katrina, dirigéndose al gimansio para la clase de deportes.

― No tengo que ir, tengo licencia para no hacer clases hasta el año que viene. Te veo más tarde ―dijo Phoebe, dándose la vuelta para irse al otro lado: saltarse de clases también era rebelde, también era parte del plan de antes, en donde a pesar de todo se seguía más segura que en ese momento.

Ser una oveja negra, una decepción y una busca problemas era mucho más sencillo que intentar hacer las cosas bien, y dolía menos: porque al ser un fracaso, no tenía esperanzas que se rompieran cuando intentaba algo y le salía mal.

― ¡Hola! ―saludó David, doblando por la esquina en donde estaban ellas, haciéndolas detenerse a pesar de haber ido en direcciones opuestas.

― Hola ―saludó Phoebe algo amargada, cambiando su actitud un poco, a una más positiva: él no tenía la culpa de nada grave relacionado con su triste vida.

― Tu hermana no ha venido a clases hace días, este, ¿Está bien? ―preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

― Mala línea Romeo ―le dijo Katrina, sabiendo que Phoebe la quería lejos: siempre la quería lejos a al hora de coquetear con un chico.

― Se te hace tarde, ¿Lo olvidas? ―preguntó Phoebe, haciendo que Katrina comprobara su punto y se fuera de ahí.

― La verdad es que el viernes por la noche es el baile de gala de la graduación de los últimos años y...

― Sí, tranquilo ―dijo Phoebe, deteniendo sus palabras― Prue irá y brillará como siempre. Estará bien en pocos días, no es nada grave ―dijo antes de voltear para irse por el mismo camino de Katrina pero contrario al de David.

― Espera, no es eso ―dijo él deteniéndola por el brazo.

Phoebe se soltó bruscamente, casi como si su piel con la suya le quemaran, y tuvo que resistir las ganas de ponerse a llorar: ya no aguantaba más tener ese tipo de reflejos en defensa propia, como si en la vida real le fueran útiles cuando le pedía a Hackett que no siguiera o la soltara.

― Lo siento, impulso ―se disculpó, suavizándose un poco por el cansancio.

David asintió, sonriendo con algo de nerviosismo. Parecía estar muy inquieto y se revolvía el pelo de manera constante, pero estaba listo para lanzar su pregunta, y ni siquiera la cara de pocos amigos de la chica lo harían desistir de su intento.

― ¿Quieres ser mi pareja para el baile?

Una serie de dolorosos recuerdos pasaron por la cabeza de Phoebe, sumándole además, que si le daba pánico sentir un brazo hasta de una mujer tocándole el propio, bailar con él sería una real y fatal tortura.

― Creo que esto ya lo vivimos antes David ―respondió tratando de seguir adelante, pero él dio un paso para atrás.

― Y entiendo si no aceptas ―le insistió, pidiéndole una oportunidad para hablar. Ella rodó los ojos― Pheobe no quiero presionarte, pero me gustas mucho y de verdad me gustaría compartir esta noche especial contigo...

― ¿Quieres acostarte conmigo? ―le preguntó mirándolo con cierto desafío, inclinándose en una cadera y levantando una ceja: si, extrañaba esos tiempos de sentirse mejor que los demás sabiendo que no lo era.

David tragó en seco y abrió los ojos, empezando a jugar con sus manos de manera nerviosa: jamás se hubiese esperado esa pregunta tan directa y casi morbosa de la dulce jovencita que había conocido tiempo atrás.

― ¡No!, o sea sí, o sea, no es que no quiera porque eres muy bonita y de verdad que siento algo por ti pero, no es la idea principal: quiero llevarte como mi pareja, bailar, comer, sacarnos fotos y volver a casa. Eso es todo, lo juro.

― No lo sé ―dijo Phoebe haciéndose la difícil, porque moría de ganas de aceptar.

Sí, podía ser contradictorio pero tenía muchos deseos de salir con él: porque le gustaba, y mucho. Porque quería sentirse la chica sexy de nuevo, porque deseaba lucir mejor que todas las demás en aquella fiesta y robarse las miradas de todos y cada uno de los presentes, como lo hacía antes: pero le daba miedo, porque nada era igual.

― Tú ya terminaste tus exámenes pero yo sigo en pruebas, informes, y te aseguro que no es para nada fácil leer El Mío Cid mientras tus hijos lloran al lado tuyo ―dijo recalcando la palabra hijos, como buscando espantarlo.

― Una noche. Sólo una noche y prometo dejarte en paz, ¿No crees que tu papá podría cuidarlos durante tres, cuatro horas mientras sales a divertirte un rato?

Phoebe puso cara de pensamiento, asomando la lengua y mordiéndose los labios. Todos sus pensamientos le decían, que cuando había salido herida en una relación por primera vez había sido por enamorarse y esperar ser tratada con cariño, entendiendo así, que la forma de no salir trasquilada era sentir que no valía nada y quitarle toda sombra de importancia a su cuerpo: y eso había servido de mucho, aunque por dentro, a veces, esa pequeña niña le gritara por algo de piedad. Ya había perdido todo de la peor forma posible: su virginidad, su juventud al verse amarrada con dos hijos, su confianza en sí misma y su salud mental. Salir al baile, pasarla bien y olvidarse de todo era lo mejor que podía hacer si quería resistir, la mejor manera de ocultarse, porque detrás de un gran fiestero siempre había un corazón roto, y detrás de toda mujerzuela había una sexualidad marcada por las agresiones: ya nada le importaba.

― Está bien ―dijo sin emocionarse― Una noche. Tres o cuatro horas. Pero te advierto que no vas a recibir ni un solo beso, menos más allá...así que, piensa bien si quieres pasarte la noche aburrido o procura buscar a alguien más para después. O busca a otra desde ahora, no me ofende si decides que no vaya contigo.

No era hubiese aprendido a ponerle límites a los hombres o algo así, más bien era que las maneras de tratarla de Hackett eran demasiado brutas como para que no le doliera, y no era tan tonta como para ir buscar más heridas gratis: además no tendría forma de ocultarle las marcas de golpes que tenía repartidas y él iba a preguntar. Todo se iría al suelo.

― No lo haría ni en un millón de años. Paso por ti a las ocho, primero habrá una cena.

― De acuerdo ―dijo yéndose, dejándolo solo en la mitad del pasillo.

David estaba feliz, a pesar de todo el malgenio y actitud casi despectiva de Phoebe, de haber conseguido un sí de parte de ella, mientras que la chica en cuestión sonría para sus adentros al sentirse por primera vez en casi seis meses, una rompecorazones de nuevo.  
En la clínica en tanto, Prue acababa de quedarse sola con Piper después de que Paige hubiese decidido ir a casa en busca de su carta de confirmación para el capamento Skylark, la cual llevaba semanas sobre la mesa de la sala para no ser olvidada y debía ser enviada antes del viernes.

― Buen trabajo, merece descansar un poco ―le comentó Prue, con respecto al asunto del campamento.

― Sí, me costó convencerla, pero la va a pasar bien ―dijo Piper, encogiéndose de hombros.  
Luego de que Paige hubiese salido no tenían tema de que hablar y era como si una fría pared de hielo se hubiese interpuesto entre ambas: no se miraban a los ojos, y no sabían cómo entrar en calor. Ambas estaban decepcionadas de sí misma, y se culpaban por lastimar a la otra.

― No puedo creer que esté creciendo tan rápido...graduarse del octavo grado, ¡El año que viene va a estar en primero! ―dijo Prue.

― ¿Recuerdas cuando entraste a primero?

― Fue increíble, toda la adrenalina, y la ropa perfecta, la junta escolar...―comentó repasando en pocos segundo sus últimos cuatro años como la chica más popular del colegio.

― Mi primero fue asqueroso, tuviste que terminar el discurso de bienvenida por mí ―le recordó haciendo una mueca, pero realmente ya había superado ese episodio.

― Eso fue triste ―dijo Prue sin querer reírse en su cara― pero tu discurso fue bueno.

― Claro, seguro ―se rió, dándole el espacio para hacerlo― Oye, hablando de discursos, ¿Terminaste de escribir el tuyo?

― Aún me falta un poco...―respondió con un gesto desinteresado, mirando hacia el cuaderno que no había tocado desde que registró lo de las risas de los mellizos.

― No lo tienes.

― Ni una palabra.

― Ya va a salir ―intentó animarla.

― Sí, lo hará, pero no me preocupa. De todas formas, no voy a leerlo yo así que si no suena bonito no será mi problema ―bromeó.

― ¿Por qué no vas a leerlo? ―le preguntó Piper acomodándose en su cama y mirándole las manos, las cuales tenía unidas sobre su regazo.

― No iré ―contestó cortante, sin querer oír nada al respecto de su decisión.

― ¿Qué? ―inquirió Piper, sin creer lo que estaba oyendo― Espera, no, Prue. No puedes "no ir" y ya, ¡Es tu día!, ¡Llevas años esperando por esto!...

― Lo sé ―le interrumpió― pero hay demasiadas cosas que hacer y...

― ¿Tienes que hacerte cargo de la suicida de Piper?

Prue se quedó en silencio al oír eso. Nunca se esperó escucharla a hablar así de sí misma, menos decir las cosas tan de frente y en tono de rebatir, de imponer su punto, cuando siempre era la que mediaba y se guardaba sus opiniones para no hacer problemas.  
Piper notó que apenas dichas esas palabras, los ojos de Prue se llenaron de lágrimas que no quería dejar caer, al mismo tiempo en que sus manos se tensaron: se sentía terrible, una hermana de última categoría al hacerla sufrir así cuando sabía que ella se estaba culpando de eso.

― Lamento lo que hice ―dijo mirando al suelo, apenas hablando lo suficientemente fuerte para oírse ella misma.

― No me pidas disculpas ―le detuvo de inmediato― fui yo la que debí haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que te estaba pasan...

― No te atrevas a culparte por algo que no tiene que ver contigo Prudence Sophia ―le dijo en tono de órden, en voz fuerte y clara: ya era suficiente de gente asumiendo culpas que no les correspondían.

― Es la primera vez que me gusta oír mi segundo nombre ―sonrió, pensando en su sobrina y en que no quería discutir el tema de las responsabilidades, porque Piper siempre le iba a decir que no era culpa de ella.

― No me cambies el tema, Prudence Sophia.

― ¿Vamos a salir de esto? ―le preguntó, sorprendiéndose ante esa sincera pregunta que no había pensado, solamente había salido directamente del fondo de su corazón.

― Sí Prue. Se dice que cuando estás abajo ya no quedan más opciones que subir...―hizo una pausa, pensando en lo que le faltaba por saber― aunque a veces estás equivocada al pensar que este es el suelo...

Prue entedió que eso tenía segundas intenciones, pero no comprendió de qué hablaba, y no preguntó, porque todo su ser se trizó cuando oyó lo que la quebrada voz de Piper le estaba confesando.

― Quiero tener una vida normal de nuevo...―sollozó, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, enroscando sus puños al rededor de sus ojos.

― Piper...

― Sé que deseándolo mamá no va a regresar ―le explicó, hablando como una niñita pequeña, con voz de bebé― No vamos a impedir que papá se fuera, ni que la abuela esté aquí otra vez. Sé que con un deseo todo lo de Phoebe no va a deshacerse, ni los recuerdos de estos días van a borrarse pero...sé que podemos avanzar. No quiero vivir así por más tiempo Prue, estoy tan cansada de todo, de pelear...

Prue no soportaba verla así, y se le acercó para protegerla bajo su abrazo. El llanto de Piper se hizo estridente: al fin estaba soltando todo, todo lo que tenía adentro.

― No quiero vomitar nunca más Prue...―le dijo, y sintió a su hermana tensarse ante lo que le estaba diciendo, que aunque para ella pudiera ser normal, para ella era algo fuerte y choqueante― no quiero esconder la comida, ni mirarme al espejo solamente para llorar. No quiero tener que inventar mentiras, quiero dejar de sumar calorías e inventar rutinas de ejercicios hasta las tres de la mañana. Quiero poder irme a dormir sin tener frío, quiero irme a dormir sin insomnio. Por favor, por favor...

― Si quieres una vida normal, te prometo que voy a dar hasta lo último que tengo para dártela Piper ―dijo conteniéndose para poder protegerla a ella.

― ¿Me lo juras Prue?

― Te lo juro hermana. Y nunca pienses que eres un problema, te amo más que a mi vida, si tú no eres feliz, es imposible que yo lo sea.

Ambas se quedaron abrazadas. Los puños de Piper se apretaron a la espalda de Prue, y su rostro en su cuello. Sus lágrimas caían sin parar, pero el latido del corazón de su hermana mayor, la que siempre había estado ahí para guiarla, protegerla, defendarla, enseñarle todo lo que necesitaba, le daban calma para poco a poco respirar tranquila. Ésta en tanto, le acariciba el cabello y la espalda, mientras la tarareaba una canción que su mamá les cantaba cuando eran bebés y su abuela había seguido haciendo para que nunca llegasen a olvidarla. Deseaba haber muerto ella en lugar de su madre...ella sabría que hacer, ella habría evitado que Piper hubiese llegado tan lejos.

― Tengo algo que pedirte ―le dijo después de un rato, ahora que ya no quedaba más humedad en sus ojos.

― ¿Qué cosa? ―preguntó Prue susurrando.

― Quiero ir a verte a tu graduación y despedirte de la puerta la noche del baile.

― Pero...

Piper se separó un poco de ella y le dedicó "la mirada" típica de las Halliwell cuando algo se les metía entre ceja y ceja.

― Vida normal, entiendo ―se rió Prue― te amo Piper, no sé cómo eres capaz de pensar en todos los demás en un momento así.

― No es ningún momento en especial...―suspiró, despejándole el cabello a su hermana más grande― digamos que siento que pronto todo va a ser mejor...―finalizó, pensando en el desatre que iba a quedar después de que Phoebe abriera la boca, pero segura de que poco a poco todo se iba a ir arreglando hasta que todo quedase atrás.

― Te admiro Piper ―dijo Prue de manera lenta, le costaba superar su orgullo, pero ya había descubierto que la mejor manera de llevarse con las chicas era demostrándoles que también tenía sentimientos, tanto buenos como malos.

― Yo te admiro a ti.

― No se trata de mí, se trata de ti esta vez.

Prue estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar y desarmarse de nuevo al sentirla tan delgada, por lo que decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación; una cosa era demostrar que tenía sentimientos, la otra, era preocupar a Piper.

― Cuando sea grande quiero ser como tú ―le dijo en tono de niña pequeña.  
Piper sonrió y le dio un golpecito en la cabeza, viéndola protegerse la cara bajo una risa infantil.

― Estúpida.

Más tarde, las cuatro hermanas y los dos sobrinos se encontraban en la habitación de Piper, conversando de todo y de nada. Parecía que nada estaba pasando, después de tantas lágrimas, y de las que probablmente vendrían después con el tratamiento de Piper, ese paréntesis de felicidad que les causaba que estuviera sana y despierta, no se los quitaba nadie.

― Supimos que la bella durmiente abrió los ojos... ―dijo George, entrando de la mano de Jane y un ramo andante de tulipanes de color violeta.

― ¿Y eso? ―preguntó Piper sorprendida.

― Para la pequeña Piper ―dijo Andy, pasándoselas con delicadeza.

― Ya no soy tan pequeña ―dijo con un puchero, disfrutando de los mimos, aún avergonzada.

― Tenemos novedades ―dijo Paige― Phoebe al fin decidió nombrar a los pequeños.

― ¿De verdad? ―preguntó Jane.

Y mientras el resto hablaba, Prue se daba el valor para hablar con Andy. Quería pedirle algo importante, pero le daba algo de vergüenza después de la conversación de dos días atrás en el estacionamiento.

― Hola, buenas tardes ―saludó Víctor con una sonrisa― hijas, amigos, necesito hablar con Piper a solas un momento.

Hubo algunas quejas, pero todos terminaron por salir de ahí pronto: entre más rápido salieran, más rápido volverían a entrar.

― ¿Cómo te sientes amor? ―preguntó abrazándola por encima, cosa de no lastimarla.

― No me vas a creer pero aún tengo sueño.

Víctor sonrió, sobretodo al verla bostezar y reacomodarse bajo las sábanas. Piper cerró los ojos y ocultó la mitad de su cara bajo las mantas, mientras que su padre se dedicó a acariciarle el cabello como cuando era chiquita y la acompañaba a dormir. Lamentaba haberse perdido tantos años de su vida, verla crecer...

― Hijita, sé que es difícil hablar de esto...―le dijo despacito, como le estuviera contando algún cuento.

― Lo lamento ―dijo Piper de inmediato, sin abrir los ojos.

― No, no me pidas perdón ―la detuvo― debí harme dado cuenta antes, soy médico y tengo la experiencia...

― No quiero que nadie se culpe por esto ―le interrumpió ella esta vez.

Víctor asintió, sin discutirle nada.

― Necesito saber si comprendes la gravedad del asunto.

― Perfectamente ―suspiró desganada, a pocos segundos de caer profundamente dormida.

― ¿Sabes que es un problema? ―preguntó ésta vez, mordiéndose los labios al verla fruncir los suyos.

― No ―dijo haciendo un puchero para contenter sus lágrimas antes de continuar― No es un problema papá, es una tortura.

― Esto tiene un tratamiento. Va a costar, no quiero mentirte y decirte que mañana todo va a ser diferente, pero vamos a trabajar en esto: todos juntos. Tus hermanas, tus amigos, yo, todos vamos a aprender con esto y a sacar la mejor parte del asunto, pero necesito que nos permitas ayudarte a superar esta enfermedad, ¿Qué opinas de todo esto Piper?, ¿Qué es lo que tú sientes respecto a lo que te pasa amor?

― Quiero ayuda ―dijo girándose en la cama, mirando hacia Víctor y en posición fetal.

Él le sonrió y le besó la frente, limpiándole las lágrimas de sus ojos y tomándole las manitas entre las de él. Espero a ver si le deciá algo más, pero ella no lo hizo: estaba aburrida de lloriquear, quejarse, solamente quería actuar y poner de su parte para enterrar todo eso en el pasado, dar vuelta la página.

― No quiero que te sientas presionada, eres libre de decir no, pero Paola, como psicóloga, fue la única en la que pude confiar cuando necesité de su ayuda. Me gustaría saber quieres que sea ella la que te ayude en esto, o si quieres que busquemos a alguien más.

Piper se quedó mirándolo, pensando en su respuesta. La verdad no lo sabía muy bien todavía, y estaba más entretenida en observar la cara de su papá. A pesar de los años, seguía siendo un fiel recuerdo del hombre que la había cuidado y protegido durante sus primeros tres años de vida. Estiró su mano para tocarle la cara, y repasó sus facciones de manera delicada, sólo por el gusto de hacerlo: porque podía hacerlo, porque estaba ahí, por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, estaba ahí para poder tocarlo.

― No tienes que responder ahora si no quieres...―le dijo sin detener el camino que su hija armaba con sus dedos sobre su cara, mirándola concentrada en su quehacer.

― Te quiero papá ―susurró, pasando su mano por su cabello y dejándola finalmente en su pecho, sobre su corazón.

― Yo te amo hija.

Afuera, los demás conversaban, mientras que Prue se las arregló para separar a Andy de manera disimulada de el resto. Ahora, ambos estaban cerca de una maquinita de dulces que se ubicaba al extremo contrario de los asientos, cercano al ascensor.

― Hola ―dijo ella, tosiendo despacito.

― Hola ―respondió él, sonriéndole de la misma forma.

― Quería...quería preguntarte algo...―logró decir, jugando con las puntas de su cabello, sin mirarlo.

― Adelante.

― No quiero que suene a compromiso, y está bien si dices que no. Lo más probable es que ya tengas alguien y...

― Prue, soy Andy, te conozco desde que usabas pañales. No te pongas nerviosa conmigo.

Él sonrió y le levantó la cara con su mano de manera suave, y ella se sonrojó al sentirlo hacer eso. Andy estaba en lo cierto, pero se sentía como una total caradura al ir y pedirle favores como si no se hubiese encargado de machacarlo contra el piso más de una vez.

― ¿Quieres ser mi pareja del baile? ―lanzó al fin, esperando un no por respuesta, pero al menos lo había intentado.

― Creí que...

― Como amigos ―le aclaró rápidamente― Tú y yo como mejores amigos que se despiden después de pasar doce años juntos en el mismo colegio. En la noche más importante hasta la universidad ―dijo reptiendo lo último de Sam.

Andy se rió para sus adentros, encontrando gracioso que después de ser él el chico nervioso detrás de ella durante tanto tiempo, ahora fuera ella la que estaba al borde de un colapso.

― Lamento tener que decirte que no...―dijo con un suspiro.

"Oh" fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Prue, sintiéndose estúpida y decepcionada, aunque no alcanzó a expresar su frustración cuando lo escuchó empezar a reírse a carcajadas, ¿Qué le pasaba?, ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?

― ¡No te imaginas la cara que pusiste cuando te dije eso! ―se burló, riéndose fuerte, incluso llamando la atención de los demás desde la distancia― ¡Claro que podemos ir juntos Prue!, Tenía pensado no asistir, pero bueno, como amigos no tengo ningun problema y de todas formas Sam iba a obligarme, y prefiero ir contigo antes que con una loca que no conozco. Amiga de Sam siempre significa una borracha o vagabunda que conoció en el supermercado.

Prue se quedó con la boca abierta, impresionada y él se dio vuelta a hablar con el resto de la gente.

"Prefiero ir contigo antes que con una loca que no conozco".

Eso le pegaba el orgullo como una demoledora a un edificio viejo.

― "¿Prefiero?" ―se preguntó, palideciendo― "¿Prefiero?"

Prue no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida, pero feliz al mismo tiempo.

― "Algún día tenía que pasarme a mí" ―se dijo aún tratando de superar el impasse, pensando en todas las veces que ella había roto corazones ajenos, con o sin voluntad de hacerlo y más aún, el del mismo Andy.

Se devolvió hasta donde los demás, aún con cara de desconcierto cuando vio a su padre salir de la habitación de Piper.

― ¿Podemos pasar? ―preguntó Paige, veloz como siempre.

― No ―negó poniendo cara de afligido― me temo que no podrán pasar nunca más.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Prue, saltando de inmediato, olvidándose de Andy, del baile, de todo en aquél mismo instante.

― ¿Está bien? ―añadió Phoebe.

― Porque una enfermera va a subir en unos minutos a ayudarla a vestirse, y apenas esté lista, podrán irse todas a casa otra vez.

― ¿No es una broma? ―celebró Paige, saltando alto y golpeando a Andy al aterrizar― Lo siento ―rió.

― No, yo lo siento ―respondió soltando unas lágrimas, acariciándose el pie.

― Niña ―insistió Phoebe.

― No es broma ―continuó Víctor, ignorando todo eso― El tratamiento empezará lo antes posible, y se siente bien, está tranquila, puede volver a casa apenas termine de vestirse. Prefiero que así sea, a nadie le gusta estar encerrado en un hospital.

― Te dije que no era inútil traerle ropa ―dijo Paige sacándole la lengua a Phoebe.

― No te dije que fuera inútil, dije que era pronto.

Y mientras discutían, Piper estaba en su habitación, pensando en la propuesta de Víctor. Tenía la opción de meter más gente extraña en su complicada vida, o la de elegir a alguien conocido, pero que aún le causaba sentimientos encontrados. Y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, haberse sentido tan amada, querida y necesitada por las personas más cercanas en su vida, seguía faltándole cierto rubio de ojos azules, del cual no sabía absolutamente nada.

No mucho después, ya que todas estaban desesperadas por volver a la normalidad, estaban todas en casa junto a Víctor.

― ¡Hogar, dulce hogar! ―celebró Piper apenas puso un pie adentro.

― Pareciera que no hemos estado aquí en siglos ―comentó Paige, notando que todo seguía igual a como lo habían dejado el domigo antes de salir a la playa.

― Cada día están más pesados ―se quejó Víctor, cargando unos carritos con sus nietos en cada brazo.

― Estamos rodeados de niñitas ―se quejó Phoebe, tomando una de las canastas entre sus manos, con Sophia adentro.

― Vamos a tu cuarto ―dijo Prue, hablando con Piper y todas la siguieron hasta arriba.

Phoebe se desvió al baño por costumbre, sin recordar que nadie había estado en la casa además de Paige, quien había ido al living a sacar su carta de Skylark, y Prue que había sacado ropa para Piper de su cuarto. Todas habían dormido en casas ajenas.

Emitió un gemido y cerró la puerta de golpe, aún sosteniendo el moisés firmemente con sus manos. La sangre estaba seca, y podía ver que la tijera que había usado Piper seguía en un charquito de sangre coagulada.

El baño era un caos. Parecía haber pasado la primera, segunda y hasta la tercera guerra mundial por esas baldosas blancas que hacían que todo se viera más tétrico de lo que podría parecer. Dejó a su pequeñita cerca de la puerta, en un lugar donde no pudiera ser golpeada si esta se abría de golpe y buscó una esponja, un trapo, lo que fuera, para intentar limpiar el suelo rápidamente. Sintió una ola de asco que la hizo correr al retrete, y alcanzó a echar su pelo para atrás para no ensuciárselo al vomitar. Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos al recordar todo lo que había visto, el susto que había pasado, y por sobretodo lo tentadora que se veía la tijera a su lado, que no quería tocar. En pocos segundos tenía el baño casi limpio, y los ojos rojos e hinchados. Pero aún faltaba algo: la tijera de Piper.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Victor, tocando la puerta del baño― ¿Está Sophia contigo?

― Sí ―dijo con la voz quebrada.

― Hija, abreme la puerta ―le dijo con preocupación al escucharla así.Phoebe titubeó un poco, y tomó la tijera entre sus manos, escondiéndola en un trapo manchado y guardándosela en la blusa antes de abrirle.

― ¿Estás bien? ―repitió cuando al vio abrir la puerta con los ojos indicándole que había llorado, las manos temblando.

― El baño estaba sucio, lo estaba limpiando ―le explicó, volteando de inmediato para agacharse dificultuosamente a recoger a su hija.

― Tengo que volver al trabajo. Dejé a tus hermanas en la habitación de Piper ―dijo besándola en la mejilla― cualquier cosa me avisas, no te olvides: ante la mínima cosa, incluso si es para una tontería, soy tu padre y es mi responsabilidad cuidarte. Si no vivo contigo es...no siento que sea lo indicado invadir la casa...

Phoebe asintió, y pasó de largo suprimiendo más sollozos. Víctor no le pidió que no llorara, porque no podía pedirle algo así, y preocupado y todo, salió de la casa a cumplir con su agotadora labor de salvar vidas.  
Prue se encargó de cocinar algo para todas, no demasiado pesado para que fuera fácil de comer, y dejó la sopa de tomate en cada puesto de la mesa, ya que Piper había elegido comer ahí.

― Listo, lo que querías y cómo lo querías ―dijo Prue, sentándose al final.

― Vamos a ver cómo destruiste un plato de sopa instantánea ―bromeó Piper, tomando la cuchara con firmeza y hundiéndola en el plato de sopa.

Estuvo dando vuelta el cubierto por el plato, mientras que las demás la miraban sin disimular, esperando a que probara algo. Se sentía incómoda, mucho, observada y presionada por las demás: pero sabía que tampoco era fácil para ellas. Dependía de sí dar el primer pasó. Llevó la cuchara hasta sus labios, sopló para no quemarse, y despacio, intentando relajarse, logró tomarse todo el contenido.

― Prometo terminarla si dejan de mirarme así ―dijo antes de llenar la segunda.

Las chicas reaccionaron rápido, avergonzadas, y se concentraron en comer las suyas sin mirarla ni siquiera de reojo. Estaban nerviosas y no tenían idea de cómo actuar, por lo que se mantuvieron en un extraño silencio. Paige fue la primera en terminar, incluso cuando se había servido dos veces. Prue la siguió, y tras ella fue Phoebe, quien recién estaba ingiriendo algo después de casi dos días sin haberlo hecho por el asco que le daba, y el poco apetito que la acompañaba desde hace un tiempo. Piper fue la última en acabar, pero también la única que incluso se dio el tiempo de lamer su plato.

― No lo haces tan mal ―bromeó, enseñándole el bowl vacío y limpio a Prudence.

― Eres magnífica ―respondió ésta, sonriendo con amplitud.

― Dime que hay postre ―dijo Paige con un puchero, todavía con hambre.

― Gelatina de fresas, como le gusta a Piper, ¿Quieres? ―preguntó mirándola, sin querer ejercer presión en ella.

― Me encantaría.

Paige salió despedida a la cocina, y Phoebe recogió los platos mientras tanto Prue servía las porciones y Piper acomodaba esos platos en cada puesto.

― Phoebe, no has tocado tu jalea ―le dijo Prue, al ver que era la única que no había empezado.

― Lo siento, me distraje jugando con ella.

De mala gana, tomó su cuchara y empezó a comer. La verdad no tenía ganas, ni un poquito, nada de hambre, pero se trataba de apoyar a Piper, tenía que intentarlo...porque la entendía bien. Entre cada cucharada que daba podía imaginarse a la voz de Hackett diciéndole que aunque había ganado más busto con el embarazo, la grasa del abdomen se le veía horrible, y que empezara a bajar de peso rápido o nadie volvería a dirigirle la mirada.  
Por su parte, Piper saboreaba cada bocado. Se sentía a gusto, tranquilamente en paz, sobretodo porque las demás estaban confiando en ella y hacían lo posible para no incomodarla. Ese día, esa cena estaba yendo perfecta, sólamente deseaba que todas las otras opotunidades también lo fueran, aunque sabía que no sería tan fácil cada vez. Leo y ella lo habían probado así en varias ocaciones, y aunque habían días que iban bien, otros iban pésimo. Aunque habían días de mejorías, habían otros donde el tropezón era fuerte. Pero iba a luchar, porque cada día fuera mejor que el otro.  
Prue estaba orgullosa al ver a Piper comer con felicidad, y Paige sentía que podía confiar en todos aquellos que le dijeron que su hermana iba a recuperarse.

Más tarde, cuando Piper y Paige revisaban unos vestidos en internet para la más pequeña y Phoebe intentaba terminar su libro, Prue se preparaba para salir a dejar un recado.

― Vuelvo en media hora, cualqueir cosa, tengo mi celular.

Estaba nerviosa, pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo. Sus hermanas necesitaban estabilidad y paz, y ella era la única que no estaba cooperando. Condujo no hasta muy lejos, a una casa por la que había pasado más de cincuenta veces sin haber entrado jamás. Se dio el valor para tocar la puerta y titubeo, a punto de irse cuando esta se abrió.

― ¡Hol...!

El saludo de Paola se silenció apenas notó a quien tenía al frente. Prue miró hacia un costado a ver si tenía suerte y encontraba un agujero profundo en donde esconderse cuando le cerraran la puerta en la cara.

― ¿Le paso algo a Piper? ―pregunto Paola de inmediato, buscando su celular para llamar Víctor quien estaba en turno a esa hora.

Prue negó y tosió despacio antes de mirarla a la cara, cuidando de no estrujar los dos sobres que tenía entre sus manos. Paola la miró con cara de confusión, deseando que esos sobres no estuvieran envenenados o algo por el estilo.

― Yo...vine a...

Prue trago en seco, fijándose en el vientre de su "madrastra" y sus ojos se aguaron, resentidos y celosos de ese bebé.

― Toma...―resolvió entregandole uno de los sobres con algo de torpeza.

Paola lo recibió con cuidado; como si se tratara de una joya y la miró con compasión.

― ¿Quieres pasar? ―le pregunto de manera amable.

Prue se sorprendió ante eso, pero negó. Le latía el corazón muy muy rápido, y lo único que quería era volver a casa.

― Solo vine a entregarte eso y... me voy.

Paola asintió con comprensión y separó la tapa del sobre blanco entre sus manos.

_"Recuerdo de mi graduación. Golden school generación 2010"._

Era una tarjeta elegante y a la vez sencilla. En ella daba gracias a sus maestros, su abuela y su madre, a sus hermanas cada una por separado, a los señores Trudeau, a Sam y Andy, al equipo de animadoras, la junta escolar, sus sobrinos y también, parecía haber un espacio improvisado para "Los Bennett".

― Es el jueves de esta semana, a las 19:00 horas en...bueno, la escuela. Entiendo si no tienes tiempo o realmente no quieres ir y...

― Iré ―la detuvo, poniendo un hombro sobre su brazo, dándole ánimos― Valoro mucho lo que estas haciendo, ¿Esa es para tu padre?

― ¿Se la puedes...entregar? -preguntó tosiendo despacio, juntando fuerza para no escapar y dejarla parada en la puerta.

Paola negó sonriendo, orgullosa de la muchacha detenida junto a ella; no le importaba nada de lo que había gritado en su contra, porque la entendía y no podía culparla, por lo que realmente sentía orgullo al verla con esa nueva actitud.

― Él va a querer recibirla de tus manos. No va a rechazarte. Te ama, más que nada en este mundo y solamente quiere acercarse a ti.

― Pero dije...

― Lo que sentías. Y está bien. Nadie te culpa por eso, no te ha tocado nada fácil. Está bien estar enojada, pero también saber cuando dejar de gritar y abrir tu corazón para pedir disculpas. Y eso es lo que estás haciendo ahora.

Prue sintió la dulce mirada de Paola sobre su cabeza y no pudo soportarla más: era demasiado esfuerzo, lo estaba intentando, pero toda voluntad tenía un límite. Podría seguir tratando al día siguiente, pero ahora, necesitaba volver a su hogar.

― Tengo que irme. Gracias ―respondió antes de correr al auto y salir de ahí rápidamente, en dirección a cualquier lado.

Otra vez estaba llorando, porque de alguna forma, estúpida quizás, sentía que traicionaba a su madre, a pesar de que otra parte le decía que ésta debía estar contenta al ver que otra vez tenían la oportunidad de tener una familia bien constituida. Condujo sin destino durante unos minutos hasta calmarse, y luego, volvió a casa.

* * *

**¿Y?, ¿Y?, ¿Qué opinan?, ¡Quiero comentarios! :D**

_Respuesta(s) de review(s)_:

** ViryMousy:** Tú siempre lloras y me odias D: Me encanta que te haya gustado :D espero que este igual!

**bellaHerms22:** ¡Ya!, ¡Al fin!, salió antes de lo planeado pero eso es buenísimo! espero tener otro posteado antes de que regreses, ¡Ya te extraño!

**DyegoHalliwe**ll: ¡Ya! ¡Capítulo arriba!, Cada vez le queda menos, espero que te siga gustando.


	47. Eureka!

**Capítulo 40: Eureka!**

Las gradas de la cancha de deportes, zona más popular de la escuela para asuntos de buscar un poquito de privacidad, ésta vez estaba cerrada para aquellos fines. Todo estaba listo y dispuesto para la ceremonia más importante de cada año: la graduación de los cuartos años de la Golden School. Alumnos, padres y maestros estaban ansiosos por ver a los chicos, dar el siguiente gran paso en sus vidas. La mayoría de los familiares ya estaban afuera. Profesores, directorio, y la familia más cercana tenían asientos al frente del escenario, el resto, estaba repartido por las gradas de más lejos.

Los chicos y chicas estaban detrás del telón, esperando a que el acto comenzara, todos mirando nerviosamente a través de las cortinas para ver quiénes habían ido a verlos, y en dónde estaban.

― Te dije que vendría.

― ¡No hagas eso otra vez! ―se quejó Prue, pegando un salto y mirando a Andy― me asustaste.

― Lo siento, ¿Estás contenta?

Prue se mordió el labio y asintió despacio, mirándolo a los ojos.

― Muy contenta.

La chica volteó de nuevo, para confirmar una vez más, lo que Andy le había dicho. Separó las cortinas sin abrirlas demasiado, y empezó a mirar.  
En la segunda fila se encontraban los padres de Sam, cuyos hermanos, tíos y abuelos estaban en la parte de atrás para no separarse tanto ni llenar tantas sillas. Junto a ellos, los señores Trudeau ocupaban dos lugares hacia la izquierda, y siguiendo la misma dirección estaban Víctor y Paola, siendo acompañados de Piper, Paige y Phoebe. Ésta última había accedido después de horas de tratar de convencerla, a dejar a los pequeños bajo el cuidado de una niñera, y solamente había dicho que sí porque de otra forma iba a perderse la ceremonia, y llevarlos era una idea no demasiado viable.

En un instante, de manera espontánea, los ojos de Prue y Víctor se encontraron: él le sonrió, haciéndole un gesto de saludo con su mano, y ella le devolvió el gesto un poco sonrojada. Cerró la cortina, también los ojos, y recordó la mañana de ese mismo día.

_Se había levantado temprano, aunque ni ella ni Paige tuvieran que ir a la escuela hasta las diez, para ir a dejar a Phoebe, quien junto con Piper todavía tenían clases. Tanto Paige como ella habían salido antes por encontrarse en los últimos años antes de un cambio de ciclo, y lo único que sus compañeros habían hecho los pasados dos días, había sido ensayar para la ceremonia. Piper había insistido en volver a clases, recibiendo un severo y rotundo "no" de todos y cada uno de los miembros de la casa, incluso de Víctor, quien había aparecido a las ocho de la mañana en la puerta, justo cuando Phoebe iba subiendo al auto a Sophia y Matthew._

_― Pero voy a aburrirme ―se quejó Piper, mirándolos a todos con cara de enojada._

_― ¿Ya desayunaron? ―preguntó Víctor, ignorando toda queja, como cualquier padre._

_― Íbamos a hacerlo cuando Prue regresara ―dijo Paige, restregándose los ojos con la manga de su pijama.― Ajá ―respondió Phoebe de mala gana, pasando de largo._

_― ¿Qué tienes en la cara? ―le preguntó Víctor, haciéndola parar en su caminata._

_― Delineador negro, ya intenté decirle que se lo quitara pero no quiso ―respondió Prue cruzándose de brazos― voy a dejarla a clases, ¿Necesitas algo? ―preguntó a Víctor._

_― Traje muffins ―respondió mostrando una bolsa en sus manos._

_― ¡Yo quiero! ―saltó Paige, tomando la bolsa y mirando lo que había adentro._

_― Dale uno a tu hermana antes de que se vaya._

_Phoebe lo recibió, lo guardó en su mochila y cerró la puerta, sin siquiera decir gracias; el olor la estaba volviendo loca. Víctor hizo una mueca de confusión, y el resto quedó en las mismas condiciones._

_― Estrés, escuela, muchos exámenes ―supuso Paige― vamos adentro._

_― ¿Trajiste de manzana? ―le sonrió Piper― ¿Cómo te acordabas?_

_― Cuando tu mamá y yo nos separamos, tú podías pasar días sin comer nada, a menos que se tratara de muffins de manzana._

_Piper sonrió con nostalgia y los tres entraron a la casa. Paige puso la mesa, Piper se quedó mirando, mientras que Víctor ayudaba con lo que faltara por hacer._

_― Llegué ―anunció Prue, dejando las llaves sobre la mesita._

_― ¡Prue, papá trajo muffins de manzana!_

_― ¡Y de arándanos! ―gritó Paige, después de Piper._

_La hermana mayor se sentó a comer junto el resto, y aunque tardaron casi una hora antes de que Piper pudiera terminar de comerse un muffin entero, la misión estaba cumplida. Parecía que estar bajo un ambiente cálido, ayudaba bastante, aunque Víctor sabía muy bien que no siempre iba a ser así de sencillo: simplemente estaban teniendo suerte._

_― Voy a ducharme ―avisó Paige, poniéndose de pie― Gracias Víctor._

_― De nada, adiós ―se despidió, recibiendo un tierno beso en su mejilla de parte e la última hija de Patty._

_― Yo voy a dormir un poco, estas pastillas para el dolor me tienen como estúpida ―anunció Piper bostezando, antes de despedirse y subir hasta su cuarto arrastrando sus pies._

_Una vez que ya estaba fuera del radio de audición y vista, Prue cambió su sonrisa a una cara de preocupación._

_― ¿Cómo me aseguro de que no va a vomitar? ―le preguntó Prue a Víctor, tapándose el rostro con las manos y desarmando actitud positiva de la hora anterior._

_― No puedes ―respondió él― no puedes._

_― Anoche comió bien, y estuve atenta a cualquier sonido, supongo que no lo hizo ―le explicó cansada― aunque después salí donde Paola y..._

_― ¿Fuiste donde Paola? ―preguntó Víctor, sorprendido tanto por el hecho de que su mujer no se lo hubiese contado, como por estar hablando tan sueltamente con Prudence._

_― ¿No te dijo nada?, No, no lo hizo... ―suspiró― espérame aquí._

_Víctor la vio ponerse de pie, buscar algo en su mochila, y volver a sentarse a su lado. Estaba nerviosa, no se decidía a entregarle o no el papel entre sus manos._

_― Ten. Es hoy a las siete, en la escuela. Le fui a dejar una invitación también a ella y...olvídalo, no es importante ―dijo al final, viéndolo sostener la tarjeta entre sus manos sin decir una sola palabra._

_― Es importante ―respondió Víctor― no todos los días mi primera bebé termina la escuela. Estoy orgulloso de ti._

_― ¡Prue!, ¡Se acabó el gas me estoy congelando! ―gritó Paige desde arriba._

_― Voy a, a ver eso y...―comenzó a decir, tosiendo despacio, sin saber qué hacer._

_― Sí y, es tarde ―continuó él también nervioso― nos vemos._

_― Nos vemos ―dijo Prue, dejándolo en el salón con una sonrisa emocionada._

― Chicos, es hora de bajar a sus asientos, van a ser las siete ―les avisó el maestro Collins, empujándolos a todos para que se formaran en fila.

Entre quejas, risitas nerviosas y caras emocionadas, hasta del mismo rudo profesor de educación física, los chicos se ordenaron, esperando al sonido de la música antes de bajar por una escalerita del costado del escenario.

― Buenas tardes ―dijo la directora Smith, desde el micrófono― queridos padres, apoderados, familia. Hoy, es un día muy especial...

― Aburrido ―susurró Phoebe a Paige, y ésta asintió.

― Silencio ―les reprendió Piper, y ambas rodaron los ojos.

La directora dijo algunas palabras, sin ánimos de soltar el micrófono mientras los chicos y chicas esperaban a que al fin los dejaran bajar, sobretodo el primero adelante, quien rezaba por no entrar antes de tiempo, o después.

― ...es por eso ―continuó Smith― que quiero darle la bienvenida por última vez a esta cancha, ¡A los distinguidos y apreciados alumnos del cuarto año generación 2010!.

Los sesenta y algo adolescentes de aquella clase comenzaron a bajar de a uno por uno por las escaleras del escenario. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, y lentamente y sonriendo, cada joven tomó su asiento asignado: todo igual a como lo habían ensayado.

― Como directora de la escuela ―continuó hablando― quisiera decirles a cada uno de mis alumnos, en representación de sus maestros y el directorio que...

Mientras Smith hablaba, la mayoría de la gente asentía y miraba más a los chicos que a ella. Estaban todos emocionados, y la palabrería no era lo más adecuado, sobretodo cuando no era más que un discurso reciclado de todos los años.

Prue miró hacia el lado derecho de su silla, encontrándose casi al otro extremo de donde estaba ella, con Sam, y ambas sonrieron. Luego, miró disimuladamente para atrás, encontrándose con Andy varias, varias filas lejos. Siguió mirando para atrás, enfocándose en el público y observó las sonrientes caras de sus hermanas, el orgulloso semblante de su padre y la conciliadora sonrisa de Paola. Pero faltaba algo, algo que jamás volvería, y subió su mirada: ¿La estaría cuidando desde arriba?

― "Sé que me estás mirando" ―pensó, hablándole a su abuela― "gracias por permitirme llegar hasta aquí. Si no me hubieses detenido, si no me hubieras enseñado lo importante que era hacer las cosas bien en este lugar, hoy no estaría donde estoy. Te amo".

Subieron varias personas a hablar, algunas más interesantes que las otras, hasta que al fin, se oyó un nombre que fue recibido con fuerza al rededor de las filas de adelante: tanto de los padres, como la junta de maestros.

― Con ustedes, una de las alumnas más destacadas de su generación. Presidenta de la junta escolar y líder de las animadoras. Emblema y espíritu del colegio transformado en una persona: Prudence Halliwell.

― ¡Vamos Prue! ―gritó Paige saltando en su asiento y chiflando con los dedos en la boca, pero Piper la hizo bajar antes de que tuviera un accidente.

― ¡Enséñale a la arrugada como dar discursos buenos! ―gritó Phoebe, y ésta vez fue Víctor el que le tapó la boca y la hizo sentar, sin quitarle la palma de los labios.

― Compórtate ―le regañó, mirándose la mano cuando ella rodó los ojos, notando lápiz labial rojo en ella― ¿Cuánto maquillaje crees que es saludable usar?

Prue agradeció que los gritos de sus hermanas no se hubiesen escuchado entre tanto vitor, porque por las caras que tenían Piper y Víctor, no habían sido comentarios inteligentes. Se levantó de su silla, caminó con elegancia y gracia y besó la mejilla de la directora antes de instalarse en el podium y acomodar el micrófono frente a sus labios.  
Miró hacia adelante, y si el vértigo no la hizo correr a esconderse, fue por la costumbre de tener que presentarse en ese tipo de cosas. Acomodó los papeles con lo que tenía que decir en la mesita, y golpeó dos veces el micrófono con uno de sus dedos, comprobando que funcionaba bien.

― Hola, buenas tardes. En un día como hoy, tan especial e inolvidable, quisiera dar las gracias a cada uno de nuestros maestros y co docentes que han hecho posible que estemos aquí...

Hizo una pausa, luego suspiró: eso no era para nada natural, esa no era ella. No estaba haciendo más que repetir tonterías que ni siquiera sentía, y en ese momento, todo se trataba de eso: de las emociones. En ese momento, estaban diciéndole a todos que estaban listos para dar un paso más hacia adelante, para seguir creciendo y estando cada minuto más cerca de volverse adultos. Ella tenía que demostrarse a sí misma que cualquier indicio o intento de adolescente malcriada quedaba atrás, y que hoy, era el inicio de una nueva actitud: no iba a cambiar de un momento a otro, pero no había una mejor instancia que esa para intentarlo en público.

― Creo que eso es un poco aburrido ―comentó, riéndose por lo bajo y sus compañeros se rieron con ella― permítanme hacerlo bien esta vez.

Prue se bajó del escenario, recibiendo una profunda mirada de "¡Regresa ahora allá arriba!, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" de la directora de la escuela. Miró a sus amigos, y vio sonrisas y pulgares levantados de parte de ellos, y luego, dirigió su vista hasta su familia: todos sonreían, dándole ánimo, diciéndole que estaban ahí para apoyarla.

― Vamos, mírenme ―murmuró, hablando con su abuela y su madre, subiendo la escalera con una nueva y fresca actitud, antes de detenerse en el podium de nuevo.

― Se ve hermosa ―le susurró Paola a Víctor, y éste asintió.

La mayor de sus hijas llevaba una toga de color rojo oscuro, sin alcanzar a ser burdeo, cubriendo su ropa de diario. Llevaba el pelo liso y bien peinado cayendo por sobre sus hombros, y un sombrero a juego que tenía un adorno dorado en los costados, antes de caer por un borde de su cara: los colores de la escuela estaban en esos trajes.

― Hace...esperen, déjenme contar ―les pidió riéndose nerviosa, moviendo sus dedos rápidamente para poder seguir― hace dieciséis años llegué a este lugar, de la mano de mi padre sentado aquí al frente, y de mi madre, que a mi pesar hoy no está aquí, pero está mirando atentamente cada uno de mis movimientos desde el cielo.

Los ojos de Víctor se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar ese día, así como los de los conocidos más cercanos de Prudence al escucharla hablar así

_― Vamos ―dijo Prue, tirando de las manos de Patty y Víctor para que entraran con ella a la misma guardería en donde iban los mellizos._

_― No podemos ir amor, este lugar es sólo para ti y Piper ―le explicó Patty, agachándose para tomarla en sus brazos._

_― Piper, Prue, papá y mamá ―le explicó la niña con toda lógica, insistiendo._

_Patty rodó los ojos, eso no parecía estar saliendo tan simple como ella y Víctor lo habían pensado, y le daba tristeza tener que dejarlas a las dos tan pequeñitas en ese lugar, pero con todos los problemas que tenía su matrimonio y los frecuentes viajes de Víctor, era mejor que tuvieran un lugar en donde despejarse._

_― Piper y tú van a quedarse a jugar aquí, y más tarde su madre y yo vendremos por ustedes ―le explicó Víctor._

_― No me gusta ―respondió Prue haciendo un puchero._

_― Casa ―pidió Piper, también enojada, al ver que Prue estaba enojada._

_― Hagamos un trato ―les dijo Patty― las dejamos aquí hoy, y si no se divierten, prometemos no volver a traerlas, ¿De acuerdo?_

_Prue y Piper se miraron, la última no entedía mucho, la verdad, terminaría haciendo lo que Prue fuera a decidir._

_― De acuerdo ―dijo Prue, bajándose de los brazos de su madre, y tomando la mano de Piper― vamos, pero te apuesto que no nos va a gustar Piper._

Ese mismo recuerdo pasó por la mente de Prue, quien sonrió con nostalgia. Al finalizar la tarde ni ella ni Piper habían querido volver a casa, y había sido una pelea poder llevárselas: les había encantado ese lugar, sobretodo al saber que el pequeño Andy también iba con ellas.

― Vine aquí por primera vez con la primera de mis hermanas menores, Piper, cuando teníamos uno y tres años. Ese día conocí a muchos de los que hoy están aquí sentados, compartiendo conmigo este día. Hemos pasado entre dieciseís y un año juntos. Hemos compartido muchas cosas, travesuras, protestas, noches sin dormir por estudiar hasta tarde, fiestas de la escuela, cumpleaños, paseos, tantas, tantas cosas que sería imposible ennumerar sin distraernos y terminar llorando como niños pequeños en la puerta de la escuela en el primer grado. Adelante, ríanse, en el anuario están sus fotos chicos y sabemos quiénes estaban hechos un trapo mojado.

Algunos se taparon la cara, otros se rieron fuerte, y varios apoderados y padres suspiraron al recordar tan viejos tiempos que habían pasado tan rápido.

― Algunos dejaron la escuela antes de este día, otros llegaron entre medio o al final de nuestro camino, pero cada uno de ustedes y de ellos, han hecho de esta clase lo que es el día de hoy, y lo que siempre ha sido. Sé que tenemos nuestras diferencias ―dijo mirando a algunas compañeras que sabía que la odiaban― y sé que hemos pasado por momentos complicados, sin haber pensado jamás que pudiéramos haber trabajado juntos ―agregó, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa a Jessica y a David― y hoy, no es una despedida chicos, es un hasta pronto. Vamos a volver a vernos. Cuando pensemos que ya no queda nada de estos locos años de juventud, al encontrarnos de nuevo, vamos a volver atrás. Tengo que confesar que este día es mitad doloroso y mitad feliz, porque al momento de que tengamos que decirnos hasta luego, un pedazo de mi corazón se va a ir con todos. Espero poder llevar conmigo partes de los suyos.

Varios aplausos cortaron sus palabras, y aprovechó la instancia para retraer sus lágrimas y seguir hablando sin ponerse a llorar.

― Profesores, ¿Qué hubiera sido de nosotros sin ustedes todo este tiempo?, aparte de tener más fines de semana libre por supuesto ―rió, y ellos también― quiero darles las gracias, de parte de todos nosotros, porque no fueron solamente "aburridos que piensan que no tenemos nada más que hacer un viernes en la noche", si no que también fueron padres y madres, enfermeros, policías, doctores, asistentes sociales, consejeros de corazones enamorados, sabios, cineastas, proyectores de sueños, entrenadores de disciplina, pilares de nuestro día a día. Muchos de nosotros nos hubiésemos perdido en este mar si no fuera por ustedes, y es algo que nunca, jamás en la vida, vamos a olvidar: porque nos trataron como a sus hijos, de manera estricta sí, muchas veces, pero comprensiva otras tantas. Lamentamos las oportunidaes en que les gritamos y salimos corriendo de los salones, pero no aquellas en las que fueron tras nosotros ―dijo dedicando su mirada a la maestra Peterson y a la subdirectora Ramírez.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron, sin contenter su emoción ante lo que estaban oyendo.

― Amigos, hoy nos vemos por última vez como hermanos que peleaban, pero al final terminaban el día juntos a la hora de almorzar o de armar algún panorama para el fin de semana. Hoy, nuestros caminos se separan y ya no somos esos niños que fuimos al momento de llegar, pero siempre vamos a ser compañeros, pase lo que pase, y avance como avance nuestro futuro. Les deseo éxito, que todas sus metas se cumplan. Que logren ser médicos, abogados, enfermeras, profesores, jugadores de fútbol profesionales, gimnastas, cantantes, electricistas, seguir el negocio de sus padres si eso es lo que sueñan, pero que principalmente, todos sean capaces de convertirse en cazadores de esperanzas y de sueños, y que no dejen de perseguirlos hasta el último momento de sus vidas. Muchas gracias por permitirme ser quien dice estas palabras.

Prue bajó del escenario, sin dejar caer lagrimitas para evitar que su maquillaje se ensuciara, y se encontró con Peterson en la parte de abajo de la escalera.

― Estoy orgullosa de ti Prue ―dijo besándola en la mejilla, ordenándole un poco el cabello― superaste espectativas, como siempre.

Ésta sonrió ampliamente y recibió un empujoncito suave de parte de su profesora, camino a sentarse otra vez. Estaba contenta, ese día estaba yendo mucho mejor de lo que había soñado.  
Smith se puso de pie de nuevo, y caminó hasta ubicarse detrás del micrónofo.

― Después de este emotivo discurso de la alumna Halliwell, procederemos a llamar a los demás, uno a uno, para entregarles sus diplomas y despedirlos por la puerta ancha de este colegio que los ha visto crecer durante todos estos años.

La lista empezó a correr, con nombres y apellidos, los cargos que habían tenido y si es que habían logrado algún reconocimiento de la escuela, hasta que llegaron a la letra H.

― Prudence Sophia Halliwell Bennett.

La susodicha se puso de pie, y caminó ansiosa hasta el escenario de nuevo, mientras la directora seguía hablando.

― Presidenta de la junta escolar, líder de animadoras...

Ramirez tomó una de las cintas que Taylor cargaba en una bandeja, como asistente, y Prue agachó su cabeza para dejar que se las pusiera, "Golden School, 2010", decía la cinta dorada con letras rojas.

― Graduada con honores en comportamiento, y calificaciones...

Ramirez tomó un diploma que cargaba otra animadora en otra bandejita, y posó para una foto con Prue.

― Se le otorga también, el premio a la dedicación, consistencia. Por todos los triunfos que ha liderado para esta escuela: El Eureka!

Prue se tapó la boca, ingenuamente sorprendida por el reconocimiento: era el premio más alto, el título más importane que todo alumno de la escuela soñaba con obtener al momento de graduarse.

Ramirez le entregó una escultura pequeña, de no más de diez centímetros, de un oso de color dorado, que era además de la mascota del colegio, era parte de la bandera del estado de California. Esta vez, los ojos de Prue no retuvieron lágrimas de felicidad y su dueña tampoco se contuvo, abrazando con fuerza a la subdirectora que tanto la había ayudado durante todo ese tiempo.

― ¡Yujuuu! ―gritaba Paige, saltando y aplaudiendo sin ser detenida por Piper, ya que ésta estaba ocupada gritando también.

Sam, Andy, David, Jessica y algunos otros compañeros, aplaudían con fuerza aquél merecido reconocimiento de su amiga y compañera.  
El fotógrafo tomó las fotografías correspondientes, al igual que con todos los demás chicos, mientras que Víctor y Paige tomaban las propias. Prue bajó del estrado, y se abrazó con el compañero que venía tras de ella antes de volver a sentarse.

Al fin, al fin se había graduado. Había sido relativamente sencillo hasta la enfermedad de la abuela, y debía reconocer que si no fuera por ella, no lo hubiera logrado. Había arriesgado su promedio de notas siendo una "rebelde" de no muy buena calidad por cierto, ya que nunca había obtenido menos de 9 incluso en esas instancias. Se había tenido que hacer cargo de sus tres hermanas, y de los problemas que cada una traía consigo, aparte de los de ella: y estaba orgullosa, orgullosa de no haber dejado la escuela, feliz de haber podido terminarla, y sobretodo, agradecida de todos los que le habían ayudado a hacerlo.

La lista siguió avanzando hasta Samantha Jones, David Scott, Jessica Vernal y Andy Trudeau entre otros, y para la no sorpresa de todos, John Humble no estaba en el listado: nuevamente, estaba repitiendo el año.

― Con esto, queremos decir adiós, queridos alumnos. Gracias por formar parte de la gran familia de la Golden School.

Hubo aplausos, y al fin los chicos tuvieron la instancia de desordenarse. Se abrazaron varios amigos, compañeros, dándose besos, deseándose suerte y recordando que al día siguiente iban a volver a verse para el baile final.

― ¡Te luciste con el discurso Prue! ―gritó Paige corriendo a darle un abrazo, apenas se hizo espacio entre todo el tumulto.

― Menos mal que le quitaste el micrófono a la pasa ―agregó Phoebe.

― Suficiente ―le riñó Víctor.

― ¿Puedo saber por qué me estás hablando así? ―preguntó Phoebe, de manera altanera y desafiante.

― ¿Qué tenía que aparecer un adulto para que te empieces a portar como una malcriada? ―le preguntó Prue, a punto de empezar una pelea.

― ¡Ya, basta! ―gritó Piper antes de que siguieran― por favor, estamos en público, calmen las pasiones. Phoebe: obedece a papá. Prue: no te metas; y tú Paige: trae la cámara, hay fotos que tomar.

Se sacaron varias fotos alternando gente. En algunas estaban solo las hermanas, en otras hermanas y amigos. Otras contaban solamente con amigos, pero tambíen habían con profesores y hasta los ayudantes y limpiadores. Al final, de manera espontánea, surgieron tres fotos: una de todas, junto a Paola y Víctor, otra de Paola, Víctor y Prudence, y la más especial: Prue y su padre solos.

― Creo que es hora de irnos, hay demasiada gente ―dijo Victor, al ver que todos estaban en lo mismo que habían estado ellos― ¿A dónde quieren ir a cenar?

― ¿A cenar? ―preguntó Prue.

― ¡Claro! ―le dijo Paola, permitiéndose hablar― es un día importante, y "muy especial" como dijo tu directora casi trescientas veces. Hay que celebrar tu logro y tu premio como Dios manda.

Los ojos de Prue se iluminaron tales como los de una niña, y estuvo a punto de gritar un nombre cuando miró a su lado y se encontró con Piper. ¿Qué tan incómodo sería para ella comer en público, en un restaurant, con toda esa gente cerca?

― Eh ―dijo calmándose un poco― no sé, la verdad creo que sería mejor que...

― Si es por mí, yo estoy de acuerdo con que vayamos ―le dijo Piper, con sinceridad.

Prue titubeó un poco, y miró a Víctor, quien asintió despacio.

― Entonces vamos ―resolvió sonriendo de nuevo.

― ¿A dónde? ―preguntó Paige, picada de la curiosidad, como siempre.

― A donde primero paremos ―dijo Prue― al azar, quiero probar un lugar nuevo.

― Okay, como quieran, pero a mí me dejan en casa primero por favor ―les pidió Phoebe, jugando con sus manos.

― ¿No quieres ir? ―le preguntó Paola, levantando una ceja.

― Tengo dos pequeños solos con una mujer que no conozco, créeme que no quiero estar aquí sino allá ―le explicó casi de manera grosera.

Piper suspiró, Prue se aguantó las ganas de empezar la tercera guerra mundial, y Paige se hizo la desentendida. Phoebe se mordió la lengua, algo avergonzada: tenía que reconocerse a sí misma que estaba insoportable, ¿Pero quién no lo estaría de estar en su lugar?

― Vamos a buscarlos, y salimos otra vez ―sugirió Víctor, salomónicamente.

Phoebe hizo un gesto desinteresado, y de paso bostezó antes de encaminarse al auto. Prue hizo un gesto también, pero de ahorcarla por la espalda cuando nadie más podía verla, antes de enojarse e ir y hacerlo de verdad.

Llegaron a un restorant de comida italiana, y mientras que Paola, Phoebe y el coche se ubicaron en el lado más cercano al baño, Piper y Paige se acomodaron al medio, dejando a Victor y Prue al otro extremo de la mesa.

― ¿Ya tienen una idea de lo que van a comer? ―preguntó Víctor, mirándolas a todas.

― Quisiera compartir algo con alguien...―dijo Piper con cierta timidez, sintiéndose poco capaz de comerse un plato de restaurante ella sola.

― Yo comparto ―se ofreció Phoebe rápidamente, considerando lo apretado que tenía el estómago y el nudo en su garganta.

El ambiente estaba tan relajado y amigable, que llegaba a sorprender, aunque a pesar de todo cada uno de los comensales estaba un poco nervioso, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por hacer de esa noche una de unidad y familia. Los platos llegaron pronto, la mayoría se había decidido por una trilogía de fideos y distintas salsas, mientras que las hermanas del medio compartían un plato de lasagna; pero a pesar de ser la mitad lo que el correspondía a Piper, cada vez que ésta enterraba su tenedor para tomar un poco de comida, sentía que el plato se hacía más, y más grande, y la comida mucho más dura y difícil de masticar.

― No puedo comer más ―dijo finalmente con cierta vergüenza, apenas tocando un tercio de lo que le correspondía a ella.

― Está bien, no te esfuerces si crees que hiciste lo mejor que podías ―dijo Paola con una sonrisa cálida, relajando al mismo tiempo al resto de las chicas.

― Creo que podría comer una cucharada más ―se dijo animándose a sí misma― una sola.

El resto siguió conversando para no presionarla, dejando únicamente a Víctor bajo el cargo de Piper, parecía ser que Paige y Paola se llevaban bastante bien, y hasta Prue de repente emitía juicios. Phoebe se mantenía moviendo el coche, apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos.

Piper asintió, y cerró los ojos tomando aire profundamente. Suspiró, vaciando sus pulmones de toda la presión y trató de llenar su tenedor lo más que pudo. Detuvo la lasagna frente a su boca durante largos segundos, antes de decirse que si no lo hacía en ese momento, no lo haría jamás. Mascó por primera vez, a punto de largarse a vomitar, pero se resistió: tenía que hacerlo, poner todo lo que tenía en ello. Mascó por segunda vez, tercera, cuarta, y aunque cada mordida era peor y más angustiante que la otra, llegó un momento en que no podía mascar más: el momento de tragar había llegado.

― Estoy orgulloso de ti ―dijo Víctor, tomando su mano y acariciándole los dedos.

Eso último fue lo que le dio el valor para lograrlo, y contra su voluntad, o una parte de ella, cumplió con la meta que se había autoimpuesto: podía parecer pequeña, nula, miserable para muchas personas, pero para ella, había sido un paso gigante.

― ¿Te sientes bien? ―le preguntó Piper a Phoebe cuando su mano cedió, haciéndole apoyar su frente sobre el hombro de su hermana mayor.

― Jaqueca ―mintió en un susurro, afirmándose de ella para no caerse de cara al suelo.

― Jaqueca ―repitió Piper en voz alta, para despejar la duda de las caras de los demás.

― ¿Quieres que vayamos a casa? ―preguntó Prue, los dolores de cabeza en esa familia nunca eran leves.

― Sí, pero terminen de comer tranquilos ―dijo cerrando los ojos― puedo esperar un poco más.

Sentía que el cuarto le daba vueltas, lo poco que había comido amenazaba con salir por su boca y solamente quería cerrar los ojos para dormir, aunque se arrepentía por la manera en que se había portado todo el día con su familia, por lo que quería resistir un poco más para no arruiarle la noche al resto.

― No voy a tenerte aquí sufriendo por nada Pheebs ―resolvió Prue― creo que es mejor que nos vayamos.

― Voy a decirle a la mesera que cancele los postres y a pedir la cuenta ―anunció Víctor, parándose despacio.

― Dile a Prue que lo siento ―susurró Phoebe en el oído de Piper, gastando casi lo último que le quedaba de energía en eso.

― Dice que te diga que lo siente ―trasmitió Piper a Prue.

― Familia de migrañas ―le explicó Paige a Paola, quien miraba sin entender― nunca vienen sin vómitos, mareos o desmayos de por medio.

― Oh ―dijo la mujer, echándole un poco de aire a su hijastra con una servilleta cercana.

Phoebe se arrimó más a Piper: tenía mucho frío, y demasiadas nauseas.

― Está helada ―dijo ésta, al sentirla tocar su cuello― ¿Vas a usar tu chaqueta? ―le preguntó a Prue.

Su hermana reaccionó rápido y le pasó la prenda, viendo con lástima lo pálida que estaba la más pequeña. Piper no dijo nada, a pesar de que le estaba rozando los brazos, y por ende, haciendo doler un poco, cada vez se sentía más pesada.

― Ya, cuenta pagada ―anunció Víctor devolviéndose al poco rato― ¡Phoebe! ―exclamó antes de atajarla entre sus brazos.

― Te lo advertimos ―dijo Prue, hablando con Paola.

― Cuidado con tus heridas ―dijo Víctor a Piper, separándola de Phoebe― hija, hijita reacciona...

Un mesero llegó rápido con un vaso de agua, pero Phoebe no estaba en condiciones para beber. Emitió un quejido suave, y se dejó alzar en brazos por su padre, sin gritar, temblar o tirarse al suelo: estaba demasiado débil como para intentarlo, incluso para seguir consciente.

― Paola, cariño, por favor abre el auto ―le pidió, viéndola levantarse con la ayuda de Prue al atascarse un poco en la silla por todo el peso de su vientre, quien terminó de acompañarla hasta el auto para poder acomodar bien a Phoebe en el asiento de atrás.

Paige en tanto, bajó una pequeña telita que cubría el coche de los bebés para que la brisa no los resfriara, y comenzó a dirigirlo hasta el auto siendo seguida por Piper.

Al llegar a la casa, Prue estacionó el auto dejando aque Víctor aparcara atrás de ella, y se bajó al mismo tiempo que Paige. Ambas se encargaron de bajar a los mellizos, mientras que Piper fue hasta la puerta para abrirla y darle la pasada a su papá con Phoebe en brazos.

― ¿Te ayudo a bajar? ―se ofreció Paige, devolviéndose con Matthew en sus brazos, hablándole a la Paola.

― No te preocupes, estoy tan cansada que prefiero esperar aquí ―sonrió― gracias de todas formas, ¿Va a estar bien? ―preguntó refiriéndose a Phoebe.

― Sí, no bromeamos cuando hablabmos de las jaquecas: siempre terminan en cama hasta la mañana siguiente. Lo bueno es que pocas veces nos tocan fuera de casa.

― Duerme bien Paige, mañana será un día interesante para ti ―le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo.

La pequeña no entendió ese gesto, pero aún así sonrió de vuelta antes de entrar a la casa.

Víctor se detuvo en la puerta, cediéndole el paso a Prue y Paige, mientras que Piper se adelantaba para abrir la puerta del cuarto de Phoebe y extenderle la cama.

― Frío...―susurró Phoebe, acurrucándose al pecho de su padre.

Víctor sonrió y la asió más a su cuerpo, antes de subir la escalera tras las demás y dejarla sobre su cama. Paige y Prue dejaron a los mellizos en sus cunas, a ver si esa noche podían al fin dormir en ellas, y Piper se fue a su cuarto para ponerse su pijama.

― Bebés ―murmuró Phoebe al sentir el espacio vacío a su lado al palpar con su mano.

― Espera ―le respondió Víctor.

― No...―se quejó Phoebe cuando Prue intentó bajarle el pantalón para que no durmiera con el jeans― no ―repitió sacudiéndose un poco― déjame en paz, estoy bien así.

― Phoebe te vas a enterrar las chapitas de los adornos durante la noche ―rebatió Prue.

― Lo sé ―dijo tapándose con las sábanas hasta el cuello, para prevenir que cualquier persona intentara desvestirla.

Prue suspiró y se dio la vuelta para irse a su habitación, dejando a Víctor solo y recostando a sus nietos junto a su hija. Luego apagó la luz, dejando que toda la iluminación dependiera de la luz prendida del pasillo y se sentó sobre una sillita junto a la cama. Tenía tristeza, mucha pena en el corazón. Cargar a Phoebe de esa manera no había hecho más que recordarle todas las veces que no había estado ahí para hacerlo. Traspasar a su nieta hacia la cama, le recordó las pocas y casi nulas veces en que había podido tomar a la madre en sus brazos cuando era bebé...casi no tenía recuerdos de la pequeña Phoebe, el primero partía el día de su nacimiento, los siguientes tenían semanas de diferencia entre una visita y otra, y el último, era de su hija de un año de edad llorando cuando intentó tomarla en brazos, ya que no lo recordaba debido a sus constantes ausencias.  
Se quedó acariciando su cabello hasta constatar que estaba profundamente dormida, lo que no tardó mucho tiempo, y luego se permitió llorar en paz. Dolía mucho ver a Sophia y Matthew junto a ella, demasiado.

― Buenas noches Pheebs ―se despidió besándola la frente, dejando la puerta de su cuarto entreabierta y caminando al siguiente cuarto: al de Paige.

Tocó tres veces, y esperó a que la niña abriera. Tenía los ojos cansados, y usaba una camisa que había visto muchas veces en otras oportunidades: era de Patty.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó la chica, algo extrañada de tenerlo en su habitación.

― Quería preguntarte algo ―le respondió un poquito nervioso.

― Oh, claro, adelante ―dijo sentándose en su cama con las piernas cruzadas y una almohada sobre ellas― pasa, pasa ―agregó, indicándole los pies de la cama para que se sentara ahí.  
Víctor obedeció y ocupó el espacio, viéndole arrimarse de su almohada y esconder la mitad de su cara en ella, solamente enseñándole los ojos.

― Paola y yo nos preguntábamos si es que...―comenzó a decir, pero no sabía si la pequeña lo tomarí a mal.

― ¿Qué cosa? ―le instó con curiosidad: cuando la mecha de dudas de Paige se encendía, nada podía apagarla, excepto una buena respuesta.

― Nosotros no queremos que pienses que yo quiero reemplazar a tu papá, y que ella planea ocupar el lugar de Patty porque eso no es así. No sería justo para nadie...

Paige no dijo nada, solamente bajó su mirada para enfocarla en una canica que tenía tirada en el suelo. Era bonita, transparente y brillante, mucho más agradable que esa tan incómoda conversasción que se avecinaba.

―...pero queríamos saber, si es que te gustaría que fuéramos a tu graduación mañana. Sé que es algo importante para ti, y, necesitamos que sepas que si para ti es importante, para nosotros también lo es ―le explicó, juntando sus manos y mirándola a la cara con sinceridad en sus ojos, pero ella no estaba respondiendo.

― Oye, escucha, no tienen que hacer esto ¿Saben? ―dijo un poco irritada, o más bien, confundida― tus hijas son Prue, Piper y Phoebe y yo...no soy más que la hija del hombre que te quitó a tu esposa.  
Víctor tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de gemir cuando escuchó eso: era crudo, pero era cierto. Paige juntó sus pies, y se puso a jugar con ellos de manera inquieta mientras esperaba que el papá de sus hermanas se pusiera de pie y se fuera de ahí: pero no lo hizo.

― No sabes lo mucho que te pareces a tu madre Paige ―dijo con una sonrisa melancólica― ella solía hablar así: directo al punto, a la yuugular. Por mucho que doliera escuchar sus palabras.

― No necesitas intentar agradarme, ni siquiera preocuparte por mí ―insistió ella, aún feliz por lo que había escuchado sobre el parecido con su mamá.

― No intento hacerlo para agradarte, o "comprarte" : lo hago porque me nace hacerlo. Somos una familia rara Paige, un desastre si quieres ser más honesta ―dijo riéndose despacio― pero tenemos que aprender a funcionar así...y no puedo, no puedo hacer de cuenta que no existes.

― Pero te duele ―le dijo dejando caer unas lagrimitas― creéme que para mí esto es muy difícil, ¿Sabes qué se siente ser la causa de que tu matrimonio se rompiera?, ¿Sabes qué se siente ser la culpable de que tus hermanas perdieran la familia que tenían?

― No digas eso ―le pidió de inmediato, tomándola del mentón― tú no eres culpable de nada Paige.

― No es cierto ―rebatió con la voz quebrada, soltándose de su mano y escondiendo su cara en la almohada.

― Paige, tu madre y yo teníamos problemas desde antes de que naciera Phoebe. Tu papá llegó, y le dio todo el apoyo que yo no pude darle, fue algo que simplemente pasó, linda, Patty y yo nos divorciamos antes de que quedara embarazada de ti: no es tu culpa.

Paige siguió llorando, empuñando sus manitas en el cojín: nunca en su vida se había dado cuenta, hasta ese instante, que cargaba esa culpa tan grande. Jamás había notado que sentía que ella era la causa principal del fin de aquella familia.

― Las cosas salieron así, no sé por qué Paige...

― Yo sé que me odias, y a mi papá también ―masculló entre sollozos ahogados, suaves, apenas audibles pero lo suficientemente claros como para que el corazón de Víctor se partiera en dos al verla así.

― Nunca ―respondió intentando abrazarla, y ella se lo permitió― jamás podría odiar a una niña tal dulce como tú. No odio a tu padre tampoco, él hizo mucho por tus hermanas y tu madre, mucho, y jamás voy a poder retribuírselo. Si me acerco a ti no es por eso, es porque sinceramente, quiero que seas parte de mi vida, la de Paola, la de tu hermano si algún día quieres llamarlo así: Paige, quiero que tengas la familia que perdiste y hoy creo que puedo darte.

― Lo siento por...

― Por nada ―la detuvo― los errores de los adultos, los problemas de los adultos, nunca van a ser culpa de los niños, y necesito que tengas eso claro: lo que sea que haya pasado entre tu madre, tu padre y yo, es imposible que sea culpa tuya, o de alguna de tus hermanas. Sólo nuestra.

Paige dejó que los cálidos brazos de Víctor la protegieran de su dolor, y cerró los ojos, creyendo lo que estaba escuchando: necesitaba creer lo que estaba escuchando, ya no quería estar sola nunca más. Había rezado tantas, pero tantas noches a Dios, a su madre, a su abuela, a todo el mundo, por recuperar algún día lo que la vida le había quitado...y aunque quizás no habían vuelto sus padres, ni su abuela había regresado, era posible, sólo tal vés, que esa fuera la manera en que sus oraciones estaban siendo contestadas.

― Me encantaría que me acompañaran a mi graduación ―dijo separándose de él, y sonriéndole con timidez.

― Entonces está decidido ―dijo limpiándole la cara de cabello húmedo― mañana vendremos a buscarlas, igual que hoy, para ir a la escuela a escuchar "lo importante" que es ese día ―dijo imitando a Smith en aquella palabra.

Paige se rió, y le besó la mejilla antes de meterse a la cama.

― Buenas noches Paige ―dijo Víctor desde la puerta, juntando ésta al igual como lo había hecho con Phoebe.

Paige suspiró cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse y se enrolló en las sábanas mirando al techo: de todo lo malo algo tenía que salir. Sólo debía tener fe y confiar que el plan del destino era que todo iba a ir cada vez mejor, por lo que tenía que poner de su parte, por mucho que continuara sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar.

Víctor siguió caminando, ésta vez al cuarto de Piper. La encontró sentada con un libro de historia en las manos y su lamparita de noche encendida.

― No hay manera de decirte que descanses, ¿Verdad? ―sonrió, quitándole el libro y dejándolo sobre su escritorio.

― No quiero atrasarme, eso es todo ―le explicó con un puchero al verse separada de lo que estaba leyendo.

― Te felicito por el gran esfuerzo que haces ―le dijo sentándose en un borde de su cama― Sé que no es sencillo, y que Prue aprecia mucho que hayas aceptado salir a comer.

― Nadie va a curarme si yo no lo intento, ¿verdad? ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros― Aunque debí haber comido más...―agregó con una mueca decepcionada.

― Eso no le quita valor a tus intentos, y cualquier caída, es aceptable siempre y cuando te vuelvas a levantar ―le dijo tomando sus manos entre las suyas― Mañana será un mejor día, vas a ver que poco a poco esto va a quedar atrás hasta el día en que no puedas ni siquiera recordar qué se sentía.

― Sin duda ―respondió Piper, segura de que mañana no podría ser un día peor― sin duda ―repitió antes de bostezar.

― ¿Te tomaste tu medicina? ―preguntó, mirando el calendario de pastillas junto a su velador.

― Sí, Prue ya me la entregó ―respondió algo enojada: no la dejaban guardarlas a ella, en el caso de que quisiera intentar otra locura, pero entendía que desconfiaran.

― Buenas noches cariño, duerme bien ―se despidió, repitiendo el ejercicio de la luz y la puerta antes de ir hasta el último cuarto: el de Prudence.

Caminó algo agitado, recordando que años atrás, esa habitación era la de Penny. La casa seguía igual que siempre, pero todo era distinto, vertiginosamente distinto ahora.

― Prue ―preguntó al ver la puerta abierta, deteniéndose afuera.

― ¿Sí? ―respondió detenida detrás de él, con la boca húmeda después de lavarse los dientes.

― Venía a despedirme ―dijo tosiendo despacio, mirando sus pies.

― Buenas noches ―respondió ésta― te acompaño a la puerta.

Víctor asintió y ambos bajaron distanciados y en silencio. Prue se detuvo en el gran ventanal de colores antes de abrir, y él la detuvo antes de que lo hiciera.

― Quería agradecerte por la invitación, y que hayas aceptado la cena ―dijo intentando mirarla sus ojos verdes.

― Gracias por ir, y por la cena ―respondió ella.

Ambos se quedaron callados sin saber qué otra cosa decir, cómo expresar lo felices que estaban, pero al mismo tiempo, lo confundidos que seguían.

― Adiós ―dijo Víctor abriendo la puerta antes de salir.― Adiós ―respondió Prue, mirándolo caminar despacio.

Cerró la puerta y apoyó su espalda contra esta. No quería que se fuera, le hacía recordar a todas esas veces en que se había ido después de ir a visitarlas...le hacía recordar a cuando se había ido por última vez sin que ella pudiera decirle adiós. Tomó aire, se giró y sin pensarlo, siguiendo un impulso, abrió la puerta.

― ¡Víctor! ―gritó haciéndolo detenerse.

Prue corrió tras él con el corazón en la mano y se detuvo justo al frente.

― Buenas noches ―dijo dándole un corto, fugaz pero cálido beso en la mejilla, antes de correr de nuevo hasta su casa y cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Víctor sonrió y se tocó el rostro, Paola le hizo un gesto de "Te dije que lo lograrías", y Prue suspiró con una mueca infantil detrás de la puerta. No podía creer que lo había hecho, y sentía que una parte de su corazón que había estado cerrada y oscura durante mucho tiempo, comenzaba a revivir otra vez.

* * *

_Respuesta(s) de review(s)_:

**Daniie Armstrong:** Jaja abajo la opresión! abajooo!

**DyegoHalliwe****ll: **¿De verdad te gustó?, Yayyy! :D Ojalá consigas tu ticket pronto!

**British Cigarette: **¿Floja tú?, ¡Nah! jajaja ¿Viste que te dejé unos reviews :D ?, no te preocupes, tendrás de donde entretenerte...no pienso dejar esta trama sola por mucho tiempo...*cof* *cof* oh entiendo lo del computador! me alegra que ya esté andando de nuevo :D **  
**


	48. La reina del baile

**Capítulo 41: La reina del baile.**

Paige ya estaba en el escenario, saludando junto a seis compañeros más. Las graduaciones de los octavos grados no eran tan rimbombantes como la de los últimos años, y ni siquiera había espacio para discurso de los alumnos. Era casi un trámite, pero aún así, la pequeña se veía feliz.

― Paige Frances Matthews Halliwell ―presentó Smith, y la niña dio un paso al frente― se le hace entrega de su cinta y su diploma, certificando que ha terminado este ciclo de manera exitosa.

Ésta sonrió, y recibió el beso y abrazo de la subdirectora Ramírez antes de poder tomarse su foto personal. El grupo de los seis niños bajó las escaleritas, y volvieron a sentarse a esperar a que terminaran de nombrar hasta el último integrante de la generación. Paige miró hacia atrás, y sonrió con su lengua entre los dientes al saberse acompañada por toda su familia: incluso los mellizos habían acudido ese día, al ser una ceremonia mucho más corta que la del día anterior.

― Te veías tan linda hasta que te desordenaste ―suspiró Piper, con la túnica de su hermana más pequeña suspendida entre sus brazos.

― Detalles ―respondió agitada, con el cabello un poco desarmado también después de haber corrido para todas partes para sacarse fotos con sus amigos― Me estaba asando ―agregó.

― Al menos tú estás en short y blusa sin mangas, imagínate yo ―se quejó Piper, usando jeans y una blusa delgada pero de manga larga.

― Al menos tú tienes tus razones, no como otra enferma ―respondió Prue, usando un vestido corto de color celeste, apuntando a Phoebe y su vestimenta de otoño.

― ¡Hola! ―las saludó Peterson, interrumpiendo la disputa de moda, para el alivio de Phoebe― hace días que no te veo y tenía tantas ganas de ver cómo estaban estos niños ―sonrió, viéndola con Matthew en sus brazos.

Phoebe sonrió y le tendió al pequeño niño vestido con una jardinera de mezclillas que como a todo bebé le quedaba grande, y su maestra lo recibió fascinada.

― Se parecen a ti ―sonrió, haciéndole gestitos al pequeño.

― "Claro, eso es porque no has visto al padre" ―pensó Phoebe, sin decir nada respecto a eso en voz alta.

― Mire a esta preciosura ―agregó Prue, enseñándole a su sobrina entre sus brazos, quien vestía igual que su hermano pero con una faldita en lugar de pantalón.

Después de unos halagos de la profesora, algunos comentarios babosos de las tías y abuelo orgulloso, y una que otra felicitación, la maestra terminó por despedirse al tener que partir a arreglar detalles para el baile de esa noche.

― ¿Vamos por un helado? ―preguntó Víctor, al verlas a todas echándose aire con als manos― no es hora de cenar y hay que celebrar a Paige.

― ¡Claro! ―celebró aplaudiendo.

― Vamos rápido, que Prue y Phoebe tienen que ir al baile esta noche ―agregó Paola― lástima que tu grado no tenga baile, creo que es injusto ―agregó, hablando con Paige.

― Ningún octavo tiene baile, sólo el cuarto ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros..

― ¿Seguros que vas a poder cuidarlos? ―preguntó Phoebe, nerviosa, hablando de sus bebés repartidos entre su hermana y su padre.― Por supuesto cariño, ya te lo prometí ―le dijo Victor guiñándole un ojo.

― ¿Ya recogieron sus vestidos? ―preguntó Paige, liderando el camino hasta los autos.

― No ―dijeron ambas.

― Flojas. Paige y yo les reservamos los que querían por internet, lo único que tenían que hacer era pasar a recogerlos ―les dijo Piper.

― Vamos entonces al centro comercial, compramos los helados y recogemos por los vestidos ―resolvió Paige, abriendo la puerta del viejo toyota rojo.

― Y a la peluqería ―agregó Prue, agachándose a acomodar a Sophia en su asiento.

― Y a la peluquería ―repitió Victor, temiendo por la integridad de su billetera.

Al llegar, Phoebe y Prue se fueron directo a la peluquería para hacer la eterna fila de espera; a fin de año siempre estaba lleno de adolescentes listas para ser peinadas para la graduación. Paige, Víctor, Paola, Piper y el coche gemelar iban camino a la tienda de vestidos para recoger los que habían encargado, y de paso irían a comprar helados y recorrer el agetreado centro comercial.

― ¿De qué sabor quieres tu helado Piper? ―preguntó Paige, corriendo hasta una mesita, desde la fila en donde Víctor y Paola estaban.

― Frutilla con chocolate ―sonrió pícaramente, y su hermana se devolvió en una carrera hasta el mostrador.

El bolsillo de Piper comenzó a vibrar, o más bien, el celular que tenía guardado en él. Lo tomó de inmediato, pensando que podría tratarse de Prue o de Phoebe, pero leyó un nombre que no había estado presente en mucho tiempo, excepto en su cabeza. Dudó un poco, mientras la pantalla seguía diciendo "Leo Wyatt". Tomó aire con profundidad, lo extrañaba demasiado, tanto que su orgullo y todo lo que le había dicho y hecho al pobre chico, le daban lo mismo.

― ¿Aló? ―preguntó sintiendo que le iba a dar un parocardiaco en ese mismo instante.

― ¿Piper? ―respondió Leo, casi gritando de emoción― ¿Eres tú?

― Sí, soy yo ―continuó mordiéndose los labios, ¿Qué tenía que decir ahora?, ¿Por qué le preguntaba si era ella si por algo llamaba a su celular?, ¿Qué esperaba?, ¿Que le contestara Merry Poppins?

― ¿Qué tal? ―preguntó el chico nervioso por el otro lado de la línea, tratando de irse con tacto: entrar en detalles y preguntas personales no haría más que alejarla nuevamente.

― Nada nuevo ―mintió, viendo como Paige seguía pensando en qué iba a pedir, junto a Paola y Víctor: parecía ser la hija de ambos. Sonrió.

― Llamaba para...para avisarte que este lunes estoy de regreso en la ciudad y...me gustaría verte ―soltó rápidamente, ansioso por su respuesta.

Piper estuvo a punto de negarse, hasta que recordó que ya no tenía nada que ocultar, ni ningún chantaje del que safar.

― Entonces nos vemos, sólo avísame cuándo y dónde.

― De acuerdo, manten tu celular prendido.

― Adiós.

― Te quiero.

Piper se quedó en silencio, sin saber cómo responder a eso, cuando vio a su familia acercarse a la mesa en donde estaba.

― Y yo ―dijo rápidamente, antes de cortar de golpe y fingir que no pasaba nada, pero la sonrisa en su cara sería imposible de quitar.

― ¿Y esa sonrisa? ―preguntó Paige al sentarse junto a ella, tendiéndole su helado.

― Es un buen día, ¿No crees? ―preguntó sonriendo más aún antes de enterrar su cuchara en el helado.

― ¡Claro!, tenían helado de coco Piper, ¡De coco! ―celebró Paige, saboreando su cono con ánimo.

― ¿A qué hora crees que estén listas tus hermanas? ―preguntó Víctor.

― Tratándose de Phoebe y Prue, podrían tardar siglos ―respondió la mayor de las dos presentes, haciendo que Paola se riera al comprobarle a su marido que nunca tardarían menos de dos horas.

Siguieron conversando de cualquier cosa para matar el tiempo, de manera cálida y relajada. Piper parecía auto de fórmula uno hablando tan rápido, pero estaba emocionada por ver a Leo en pocos días más. No podía esperar, lo imaginaa frente a ella y le tiritaban las piernas: iba a luchar por él, porque había decidido luchar por sí misma, y era su odio a su persona lo que la había mantenido lejos, pero ahora todo era distinto y aunque se trataría de una pesada lucha cuesta arriba, sabía que al momento de lograrlo recuperaría las dos partes faltantes de su corazón: su autoestima y a Leo.

Después de comer, Piper, Paige, Paola y Víctor se encaminaron a pasear por los pasillos, mirando algunas tiendas sólo por mirar.

― ¿Podemos entrar a ver? ―preguntó la esposa de Víctor, al pasar por una tienda de bebés cerca a ellos.

― Vamos ―sonrió Piper, entrando junto a su padre y hermana a revisar las distintas cositas que había ahí.

Paola estaba muy emocionada, el que estaba esperando era su primer hijo y ya le quedaba poco tiempo para que naciera.

― ¿Vas a contarme con quién hablabas? ―preguntó Paige a Piper en un susurro casi malicioso― y no me digas que con nadie, ¡Te vi!

― Con nadie ―dijo a sabiendas de que terminaría contándoselo.

― ¡Piper! ―le dijo mirándola con fingida molestia― ¿Quién era?

― De acuerdo, te diré, pero prométeme que no le vas a decir a nadie, hasta ver qué pasa ―dijo mirándola con seriedad, extendiéndole su dedo meñique.

― Lo juro ―dijo enredando el suyo con el de ella― ¡Cuéntame!

― Era Leo.

La sonrisa de Paige se desvaneció de inmediato y la miró con cara suspicaz.

― No sé si me emociona la idea ―respondió algo molesta.

― Es un buen chico y lo sabes.

― Te rompió el corazón, ¿Me olvido de eso tan fácil?

― Todos perdonaron a David por lo que le hizo a Phoebe, ¿Y a Leo van a juzgarlo porque decidí terminar con él?, Por eso no quería contarle a nadie ―dijo enojada, saliendo de la tienda a sentarse auna sillita de afuera.

Paige se mordió la lengua y se restregó la cara antes de ir tras Piper, había olvidado lo fácil que era que cambiara de emociones.

― No lo estoy juzgando ―le respondió sentándose a su lado― y tienes razón sobre lo de Phoebe pero, es que ella tiene mucha más experiencia que tú en estas cosas y, verte llorando por amor fue realmente doloroso para mí. No quiero que salgas lastimada, no soportaría verte herida otra vez.

Piper suspiró, había sido dura con Paige, cuando la pequeña realmente tenía la razón.

― No sabía que tú habías tarminado con él ―añadió.

― Si, fue bueno, no me sentía lo suficientemente buena para él ―respondió con tristeza, con los ojos vidriosos; nunca había compartido esos sentimientos de inferioridad con nadie, o bueno, nunca enfrentándose a ellos con tanta naturalidad más bien.

― Eres lo mejor que podría pasar frente a él ―respondió Paige con seguridad.

Piper sonrió, su hermanita siempre sería esa lucecita de esperanza de la cual aferrarse.― Vamos a encontrarnos el lunes, no sé dónde ni a qué hora, pero me va a avisar ―dijo cambiando de tema.

― En ese caso, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer ―comentó tomándola de la mano para ponerla de pie.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó Piper, algo inquieta por la manera en que los ojos de Paige brillaban.

― ¡Vamos a comprar algo de ropa para que el pobrecito se desmaye de la impresión!, No es que no tengas ropa bonita, pero necesitas usar algo que sí te quede bueno.

Piper se rió, y se dejó arrastrar por Paige hasta la tienda de bebés de nuevo antes de que entre ella y Paola la ayudaran a elegir algo que le quedara bien, claro que sin contarle a ninguno de los adultos el motivo del nuevo armario.

Más tarde, de regreso en la casa, las chicas estaban pendientes de que Prue y Phoebe estuvieran listas y bien arregladas antes de salir, mientras que Víctor estaba en el sofá mirando televisión: él cuidaría de los mellizos hasta que las dos llegaran.

― ¿Qué opinas? ―preguntó Prue al bajar la escalera, parándose frente al televisor y su papá.

Víctor quitó su vista de la pantalla y la dirigió a Prudence, sorprendido y algo celoso de lo hermosa que se veía. Estaba usando un vestido de color burdeo con varios lazos, uno de ellos era grande y contorneaba el ras de su cintura, mientras que otro iba sobre su pecho. Era descotado, pero llevaba tiras transparentes para evitar cualquier tipo de accidente desafortunado. De accesorios, llevaba tres pulseras de plata en su mano izquierda (impares para la buena suerte), un collar también de plata medianamente grueso, con gravados circulares que se entrelazaban entre sí en una serie de perfectos círculos que nunca encuentran su final. Su cabello tenía una serie de trencitas y listones blancos, casi transparentes, todos reunidos con maestría a la altura de una cola de caballo alta, por lo que los aretes eran pequeños para evitar sobrecargar el estilo. Su maquillaje era suave y simple, destacando sus hermosos ojos verdes.

― No te gusta, me veo horrible ―se dijo dispuesta a subir a cambiarse el maquillaje o algo que la hiciera ver bien.

― No, no es eso es...te ves preciosa hija, mucho ―sonrió con orgullo― es solamente, la imagen de la niñita que eras y verte ahora lo que me shockea un poco.

Prue se sonrojó y sonrió disimuladamente, mientras que se escuchaban otros pasos detrás de ella, los de Phoebe.

― No estoy segura de esto ―dijo apenas llegó al final de la escalera― ¿Qué pasa si me extrañan? ―agregó, refiriéndose a sus mellizos y el hecho de dejarlos solos durante unas horas en la que se suponía ella estaba con ellos.

― Eres tan bipolar ―respondió Paige en pijama, detenida en la mitad de la escalera― ayer eras una fiera y hoy estás llorando como niña.

― Soy una niña ―se defendió cruzándose de brazos, mirándola con fingido enojo.

― Sólo ve, diviértete unas horas, y al regreso tendrás a tus "parásitos" donde mismo los dejaste ―le respondió Paige, sintiendo los pasos de Piper acercarse a ellas.

― Sonríe ―le pidió ésta, bajando rápido para encontrarse con Phoebe, limpiándole un diente de lápiz labial― ahí sí.

El timbre de la casa sonó, indicándoles a todos que al menos uno de los dos chicos había llegado a recogerlas.

― ¡Hola! ―saludó Paige pegando un salto a la puerta, encontrándose con David detenido en ella― Phoebe, es hora de salir de tu escondite ―dijo mirándola con una traviesa sonrisa en los labios.

La chica se sonrojó un poco, y su pareja le sonrió amablemente antes de distraerse a mirar lo hermosa que se veía. Su vestido era negro y largo, cubriendola casi completamente, excepto por los brazos, hasta sus tacones, que no eran muy altos para afirmar su pisada, estaban escondidos bajo él. En recompensa a tan poca piel expuesta, se ceñía un poco a su busto y delineaba muy bien su cintura sin hacer notar demasiado la pancita que, por lógica, todavía tenía. Sobre los brazos para tapar algunos rasguños, llevaba puesta una especie de chaquetita azul marino transparentosa que le daba un toque especial a su look. De peinado, llevaba el cabello semi recogodio en una media cola, entre ondulado y enrulado, adornado con florecitas blancas casi tan pequeñas como una uña. Su maquillaje era oscuro, pero sobrio, y a diferencia de Prue, había decidido destacar sus labios en lugar de sus ojos.  
Víctor también reparaba en lo bonita que lucía con esa ropa, más de lo normal, y decidió intervenir un poco.

― La quiero en la puerta de la casa antes de las dos. Manos en su lugar, ojos mirando a la cara y no a otras partes...―comenzó a decir, pero al ver a las cuatro chicas cruzadas de brazos mirándolo con una ceja levantada, decidió desistir― que la pasen bien, un gusto David.

David estrechó su mano con la del padre de Phoebe y algo nervioso le ofreció el brazo para encaminarla hasta el auto.

― Ya, adiós, adiós ―las despidió Paige, empujándola un poco.

― Cualquier cosa me llamas ―agregó Piper, algo preocupada por la "primera cita" de Phoebe en tanto tiempo. Temía que él fuera a lastimarla, por mucho que haya demostrado haber cambiado, y también que ella no supiera cómo manejar la situación.

― ¡Espera, foto! ―sonrió Prue, tomando la cámara junto al mueble.

Phoebe hizo una mueca de "por favor no", pero entre menos discutiera, más rápido terminaría ese circo de humillación familiar. David sonrió, asiéndola de la cintura para grabar ese momento en aquella cámara.

― Adiós ―se despidió la cuando el flash sonó, mirando hacia la escalera con cierta nostalgia de dejar a sus pequeños solos.

Prue cerró la puerta para evitar que Phoebe no se devolviera y Víctor dejara de mirar, aunque ella misma se hubiese quedado con las ganas de vigilarlos un poco más; pero entendía lo vergonzoso que era que te estuvieran observando, la abuela se lo había hecho miles de veces en otros viejos tiempos.

― Lamento eso ―dijo Phoebe con cara de vergüenza, avanzando hasta el auto de David― no está acostumbrado a estar con nosotras, y creo que aún no supera lo de mi embarazo.

― Es tu padre, es lógico que se preocupe ―respondió un poco incómodo, pero nada acabaría con su noche, menos cuando recién estaba comenzando.

En la casa, Víctor se sentó de nuevo en el sillón para esconderse de la furia de las niñas, y Prue fue la que habló.

― Ni se te ocurra hacerme algo así ―le advirtió con seriedad.

― Papá eso fue vergonzoso ―dijo Piper algo sonrojada todavía.

― No haré comentarios, aprecio mi cabeza ―respondió un poco molesto, tenía sus razones para ponerle reglas a los chicos, sobretodo cuando se trataba de Phoebe.

― Voy a buscar mi bolso antes de que llegue Andy ―dijo Prue, subiendo hasta su habitación y siendo seguida por sus hermanas también.

Apenas puso un pie de vuelta a la sala, el timbre de la casa sonó para decirle que su pareja de baile ya había llegado.

― ¡Adiós! ―dijo Prue, lista para escapar de la foto de recuerdo que ella misma había obligado a Phoebe a tomar, pero nada era tan simple.

― ¡Foto! ―gritó Paige, corriendo más rápido que Piper para tomar la cámara.

― Pero...―intentó decir Prue, buscando huír de eso.

― Foto ―repitió Piper con una sonrisa macabra, viéndola acomodarse en la puerta casi de la misma manera en que la pareja anterior había hecho.

― Ya, nos vamos, los quiero ―se despidió Prue con una sonrisa y enviando un beso al aire.

― Buenas noches ―dijo Andy, cerrando la puerta tras sí y dirigiéndose al auto de George.

En la casa, Víctor no pudo evitar observar por la ventana como la mayor de sus hijas se iba a su fiesta, y sonrió con nostalgia, pensando en sus años de juventud junto a Patty y cuánto se parecían cada una de las niñas a ella.

Aproximadamente dos horas más tarde, el salón de eventos del hotel al que habían ido, se estaba llenando de gente. Habían tenido una cena con los maestros y todos los compañeros junto a sus parejas, y ahora que los postres habían sido ingerido, se estaban desplazando a las pistas. El momento culminante del baile, su razón de ser, era la coronación del rey y reina y hasta entonces, la noche se iba en bailar, mirarse, reírse y divertirse lo más que se pudiera. Nadie desperdiciaba esa noche, para nada: el último día, era al mismo tiempo la última oportunidad, y nadie quería irse sin haber cumplido su último sueño o deseo relacionado con la escuela.

Entre toda la gente, Prue era una de las que no estaba desperdiciando la noche, para nada. Miraba tanto a Andy, como él a ella. Parecía que toda la palabrería de "somos amigos", "no eres tú, soy yo", y más complicaciones que ellos mismos se inventaban, se habían disuelto en la recepción del hotel y habían dejado a ambos jóvenes bailando y sonriéndose sin parar. Estaban tan ensimismados, que ni siquiera se daban cuenta de qué música estaba sonando ni en qué estaban los demás, lo único que existía aquella noche, eran Prue y Andy.  
Más allá, no muy lejos pero lo suficiente como para tener libertad, Phoebe y David también estaban en lo suyo, y aunque él trataba de acercarse un poco, ella mantenía su distancia, procurando no entrar en un ataque de pánico o malos recurdos. Bailaban separados uno del otro, pero el juego de miradas era casi igual de intenso que el de la otra pareja relacionada con ellos.  
Sam en tanto, también estaba pasando un buen rato, tratando de recuperar una relación perdida con el primer novio que había tenido al llegar a la escuela.

Unos kilómetros más allá. Piper se encontraba en su cuarto, armando junto a Paige, distintas tenidas con todo lo que había comprado esa tarde.

― Si te pones unas vendas limpias, que estén blancas, y te pones esta blusa anaranjada encima, da la impresión de que estás usando mangas largas a juego.

― ¿Tú crees? ―preguntó Piper, no muy convencida, mirando con recelo las tiras sobre sus brazos.

― Sí, además así no te rostizas.

― Esto es San Francisco, ni en verano nos rostizamos, ¿Nunca has oído que "El invierno más frío de mi vida lo pasé un día de verano en San Francisco? ―preguntó levantando una ceja.

― Claro, pero hoy hubo una ola de calor terrible ―le respondió, anotando un punto a favor con su lógica.

― De acuerdo, la anaranjada ―dijo dejando de lado las otras dos que su papá le había comprado― ¿Y ahora qué me pongo abajo?

― Tenemos una falda muy bonita... ―respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

― No me presiones.

― De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¿Y este pantalón...?

Piper ladeó la cabeza, proyectándose con aquella combinación puesta. Hasta ahora, su humor, confianza en sí misma y todo iba yendo casi a la perfección, pero tenía que reconocer y asumir que la gran responsabilidad de ello no era solamente el buen ambiente de los últimos dos días, sino también el efecto de las pastillas y calmantes que la tenían casi como un miembro activo del Woodstock.

― La siguiente opción, ¿Cuál es? ―preguntó así desechando la idea de Paige sobre el pantalón, quien bufó frustrada y se puso a pensar en otra idea.

Más tarde, cuando casi todos estaban cansados y no habían piernas que resistieran más movimientos, ni suficiente ponche para satisfacer tantas gargantas secas, el sonido del micrófono atrajo la atención de los asistentes.

― Chicos y chicas, como pueden ver, éste baile de graduación está llegando a su final. Se les pidió a todos que votaran por su rey y reina, y es momento de dar los cómputos finales a estos nobles reconocimientos que ustedes mismos están entregando esta última noche.

Peterson terminó de decir eso, y abrió un sobre delicadamente antes de leerlo en voz alta.

― Queridos niños, quiero que reciban con un gran y caluroso aplauso a su rey: David Scott.

El chico sonrió ampliamente, incluso tomó a Phoebe en brazos, le dio una vuelta y la volvió a dejar en el suelo. Está casi pierde el equilibrio, pero al verlo tan feliz no le dijo nada, solamente soltó su brazo para que pudiera acercarse a recibir su corona.

― Gracias chicos, son los mejores, los mejores que existen ―dijo brevemente, dejándose coronar por la profesora.

― Y ahora, el momento más esperado por todos y todas ―rió Peterson― ¿Lisots para saludar a su nueva reina, alumnos de la Golden School?

La mayoría de las chicas cerraron los ojos, cruzaron los dedos y rezaron por el premio. Prue en otra ocasión, y bajo otras circustancias, también habría sido parte de esas niñas, pero con todo lo que había aprendido y tenido que pasar en los últimos meses antes de esa noche, sentía que tenía todo lo que necesitaba y que una corona, ya no significaba nada; aunque debía reconocer que si la ganaba, su noche estaría lista.

― Prudence Halliwell, ven aquí a recibir tu merecida corona.

― ¡Yuujuuu! ―gritaron Phoebe y Sam apenas escucharon su nombre, aplaudiendo animosamente mientras le daban suaves empujoncitos para hacerla caminar hasta donde estaba David.

― Mi reina ―le sonrió el chico, tomando la corona de una pequeña almohada y poniéndosela delicademente sobre la cabeza: como era tradición hacer.

El corazón de Prue latía con fuerza: estaba acostumbrada a recibir todas las miradas, pero no se había esperado, después de tantos escándalos e inasistencias ese año, que pudiera ser realmente la reina de su generación, y que uno de sus sueños más inocentes y a la vez ambiciosos de su infancia se estuviera cumpliendo.

― Estoy sorprendida, y agradezco mucho todo el cariño que están expresando de esta forma ―dijo entra tartamudeos y balbuceos― no digo más porque, bueno, ya los aburrí con un discurso ayer en la tarde así que...gracias chicos, no saben lo importante que es esto para mí.

Se escucharon algunos aplausos mientras ambos reyes posaban para las fotografías. Una música solemne comenzó a sonar, y la pareja elegida por sus compañeros se dirigió al centro de la pista.

David llevó una de sus manos a la cintura de Prue, lo más arriba posible y ésta apoyó su mano sobre su hombro, alejada del cuello; la situación era un poco delicada al estar alternando parejas entre hermanas, y lo mejor era no dar ningún tipo de movimiento en falso. Se tomaron las manos, sin enredar sus dedos ni nada parecido, y sonrieron nerviosos. Comenzaron a danzar, suavemente, algo separados también.

Prue se dejó guiar dócilmente, disfrutando cada compás, sabiendo que era de ella: únicamente suyo. Ese momento, esas miradas, incluso tenía que decir, la envidia de otras chicas, eran de ella. Nada podía arruinar esa noche, aquella en la que al fin, se sentía una reina...porque ella amaba revisar el viejo álbum de fotos en donde su mamá aparecía como reina de la escuela, de esa misma escuela, y ésta le había prometido que cuando creciera iba a conseguirla también. Y lo había hecho.

Al terminar, David se acercó al público y tomó la mano de Phoebe con delicadeza, mientras que Andy pidió la de Prue. Los cuatro comenzaron a bailar una pieza lenta, a la cual el resto del grupo pudo unirse después de los primeros compases inaugurales.

― Dave...―susurró Phoebe, sintiendo sus manos rodear delicadamente su cintura, provocándole un escalofrío instantáneo.

― ¿Sí? ―preguntó éste casi en un susurro, apegándola un poco más a su cuerpo y hablándole en el oído.

Ella no respondió, y trató de dejarse llevar por el momento, pero no podía. Era demasiado asqueroso sentirlo tan cerca, por mucho que fuera su deseo el tenerlo así, a su disposición como había querido el baile anterior.

― Perdón ―dijo separándose un poco brusca, caminando lejos de ahí, en dirección al baño.

David se preocupó de inmediato y la siguió a pasos alargados, casi zancadas y sin importarle el letrero de la puerta, entró al baño de mujeres.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó al verla encerrarse en uno de los cubículos.

― Sí ―respondió afirmándose el estómago con una mano y sujetando el seguro de la puerta con la otra, intentando no vomitar la cena.

― ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? ―preguntó él, acercándose a la puerta y pegando su oreja a ella.

Phoebe no alcanzó a responder nada, y fue una arcada la que le dio la respuesta a David.

En la pista, Prue y Andy a diferencia de la misma y Scott, estaban bien juntos y con los dedos entrelazados, mirándose directamente a los ojos. Ambos estaban perdidos en su propia utopía mágica, y bailaban por todo el salón aquella lenta y romántica pieza como si fuera un sólo cuerpo moviéndose con delicadeza. Andy la guiaba, y ella seguía sus pasos sin distraerse un sólo instante en dónde o cómo estaban bailando, más detenida en pensar con quién. No podía pedir más, todo era perfecto, mil veces mejor a lo que había soñado y dos mil veces más increíble que la mejor película que hubiese visto.  
Al terminar la música, ambos se detuvieron casi abrazados, respirando agitadamente con las mejillas sonrojadas al haber estado tan, pero tan cerca, de besarse.

― ¿Gusta de ponche, su majestad? ―preguntó Andy, sediento como ella, guiándola de la muñeca hasta la mesita de comida.

― Phoebe ya se fue ―comentó Prue en voz alta, al ver que no habían signos ni de ella o David al rededor de la gente― es mejor que me vaya a casa, mi papá debe estar cansado y mañana tengo que ir a dejar a Paige al campamento, sin olvidar que tú también entras a trabajar...―dijo un poquito incómoda, sin saber si inclinarse o no a darle un beso, y es que no quería presionarlo, por ahora, prefería que él llevara el ritmo de su relación.

― ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan aburrida? ―bromeó Andy, entregándole un vaso lleno con algo de hielo.

Prue le dedicó una mirada asesina, y le dio un golpe con su cartera mientras trataba de no reírse para no ahogarse con lo que estaba tomando.

― Siempre, pero así me quieres ―dijo tanteando el terreno, y Andy le sonrió.

― Vamos a tu casa, mañana será un día muy largo ―respondió divirtiéndose un poco al torturarla así, pero tener el control era demasiado excitante como para no aprovecharlo.

Más allá en el mismo hotel, Phoebe se estaba enjuagando la boca y temblaba un poco al hacerlo; tenía frío y el agua helada no ayudaba a regular su temperatura.

― Voy por mi bolso ―le avisó, recodando haberlo dejado en la recepción al empezar la danza.

― Espera, yo voy por él, ten ―añadió entregándole su chaqueta― estás temblando.

Ella asintió, avergonzada por la escena que estaba haciendo y continuó enjuagándose la boca y la garganta, a la espera de que David volviera. No tardó mucho, parecía haberse ido y vuelto corriendo.

― Vamos a casa ―le dijo tomándola de la mano y poniéndola adelante suyo para llevarla hasta afuera; prefería tenerla cerca en caso de cualquier cosa, ya veía que se desmayaba en cualquier momento.

― Lamento haber arruinado tu gran noche ―dijo Phoebe una vez sentada en el auto, el cual seguía detenido en el estacionamiento.

― Mi gran noche la hiciste tú ―respondió él, sentándose de lado para poder conversar mejor.

Phoebe sonrió débilmente, y dedicó unos segundos para observar sus facciones, notando una manchita de guacamole en la comisura de sus labios.

― Tienes algo ahí...―dijo estirando la mano que no sostenía la chaqueta, pasando su dedo por su rostro para limpiarle la manchita.

David juntó su mano con la suya, y cerró los ojos al sentirla acariciar su cara. Se acercó un poco más, y ella también lo hizo. Cada vez estaba más nerviosa, su corazón latía fuerte y sus manos estaban sudando frío, y fue cuando su boca estuvo a punto de tocar la suya cuando saltó hacia atrás, pegándose en la cabeza con el vidrio del auto.

― ¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó David con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido al verla saltar así y también por el sonido que había hecho el golpe que se había dado.

― Sí, sí, perfecto ―minitió acariciándose la nuca, acomodándose bien en el asiento: eso era futura migraña de nuevo.

― No quise presionarte ―dijo él lamentándose― perdóname.

― No te disculpes ―dijo, negando con la cabeza, apoyándola en el frío vidrio a ver si así se mantenía más despierta― pero no creo que un beso con sabor a vómito recién expulsado sea lo más agradable del mundo ―bromeó sin poder evitarlo.

David se rió, Phoebe siempre sería Phoebe. Ella abrió los ojos, y le levantó el mentón con una de sus manos.

― No es que no quiera estar contigo ―le explicó con tristeza― es que...e s imposibe. Soy madre David, a tiempo completo. Durante las veinticuatro horas del día no paso de cambiar pañales, dar biberones y arullar niños. No hay espacio para nada más, no tengo espacio ni para mí en mi propia vida.

― Quiero que seas mi novia, puedo aceptarlos a ellos, todas tus responsabilidades, ayudarte en lo que quieras si eso me deja estar contigo ―intentó decir, convencido de lo que le estaba diciendo, quizás más que nunca en su vida.

― No sabes lo que estás diciendo ―sonrió ella, como si se tratara de una madre sabia hablando con su hijo inexperto― es mucha más responsabilidad de la que en tu vida vas a soñar Dave.

― Puedo intentarlo, son tuyos, y si es así yo ya los quiero ―insistió, sin querer darse por vencido, él nunca se daba por vencido― No puedes detener tu vida para siempre por tener hijos, hay muchas mujeres que son madres solteras y han armado su vida otra vez tú...apenas tienes quince años Phoebe, ¿Vas a cerrarte al mundo ahora?

Phoebe soltó su rostro y miró hacia otro lado. Él tenía toda la razón del mundo, pero ella también tenía razones muy buenas para mantenerse lejos de los hombres.

― Eres lindo, y eres un chico maravilloso ―respondió con dulzura― pero no es solamente eso. Es...no me siento lista aún David. Me han traicionado demasiadas veces...

― Te dije que lo sentía.

― No hablo solamente de ti tontito ―sonrió, pensando en que por mucho que una persona cambiese, su esencia se mantenía igual...y él siempre sería ese chico egocéntrico que creía que el mundo giraba a su alrededor, además de claro, intentar conseguir todo lo que quisiera sin dar un paso atrás.

― ¿Aún lo quieres? ―preguntó refiriéndose al papá de los mellizos, esperando con todo su corazón, recibir un no.

― Nunca lo quise ―respondió directamente, sin pensarlo, más bien, esas palabras se le escaparon de los labios― lo que hubo entre él y yo no fue más que una equivocación, no fue más que dejarlo usarme. Me hizo daño, mucho Dave, no me siento preparada para sumir eso todavía...necesito sacar adelante a mis dos hijos, tratar de estabilizarme, terminar la escuela...por ellos tengo que hacer todo eso, y apenas puedo conmigo ahora, y debo cargarlos en mi espalda. No me siento lista para devolverte lo que quieres darme.

Él se quedó en silencio, analizando sus palabras y la mueca que tenía en su cara, además de la pequeña lágrima que había caído de su ojo izquierdo. Ella se dedicó a respirar para tratar de calmarse, no podía creer que le hubiera dicho todo eso, que se hubiese abierto de esa forma cuando lo único que ella quería era un poco de diversión, pero estaba sucumbiendo. Era enamoradiza, no podía evitarlo, era como pedirle a Prue que no fuera mandona, a Piper tímida o a Paige alegre.

― Entiendo, y lo acepto ―dijo limpiándole la lágrima de su mejilla― Pero tenía que intentarlo.

― Gracias por luchar por mí, nunca nadie lo había hecho ―respondió sin abrir los ojos, no quería mirarlo, porque eso le haría querer besarlo...y no podía, no podía darle más espacio para entrar a su vida, si lo único que debía hacer era expulsarlo de su corazón.

― Puedo esperarte de todas formas, si eso es lo que quieres, hasta que estés lista.

― No puedo pedirte que hagas algo así ―respondió frustrada, ¿Acaso no había manera que entendiera sin tener que romperle el corazón?

David se restregó el rostro, ¿Por qué le era tan difícil conseguirla cuando le interesaba en serio?, Unos meses atrás hubiera sido cosa de sacarla a dar un par de vueltas y tenerla en bandeja durante todo el tiempo que quisiera...pero unos meses atrás nada hubiera significado tanto. Unos meses atrás, una mirada suya no lo hubiera derretido como lo hacía ahora, valía la pena haber esperado hasta ese instante, y valdría seguir haciéndolo.

― Seguiré con mi vida entonces, pero cuando sientas que es momento, no dudes en buscarme. No es tan fácil quitarse a una mujer como tú de la cabeza.

Phoebe sonrió, ahora que al fin habían llegado, tácitamente, a ese acuerdo que no podía lastimarlos demasiado, sabía que algún día ese amor adolescente iría a desaparecer y él encontraría a la muchacha perfecta para seguir con su vida.Él echó a andar el auto, y decidió no prender la radio, ese silencio era reconfortante por sí solo.

El vehículo que conducía Andy se detuvo en la puerta de la casa Halliwell, y ambos ocupantes se bajaron para caminar lenta y pausadamente hasta la puerta.

― Y eso es todo ―comentó Prue, un poco ansiosa, de pie en la escalerita de su hogar.

― Sí, eso fue todo...doce años como compañeros se fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ―respondió él, como quien no quiere la cosa, poniéndola más tensa sólo por divertirse.

― Dieciséis ―corrigió, sumándole los años que habían pasado juntos en el kínder.

― Es curioso saber que nos conocemos desde toda la vida ―concluyó, mirando a cualquier parte, con un poco de nostalgia― no había nada mejor que levantarme en la mañana, para correr hasta aquí.

― Tu mamá siempre gritaba que tenías que ponerte los pantalones primero ―se rió Prue, recordándolo con pañales o a veces, sin ellos, corriendo hasta la casa para jugar con ella y Piper, ya que Phoebe todavía no existía en esa edad ausente de pudor.

― No me recuerdes eso ―le pidió sonrojado― a menos que quieras que empiece con las fotos que tenemos bañándonos juntos después de las peleas de lodo.

― Esas fotos deberían ser quemadas ―respondió Prue, siendo ella la que estaba sonrojada ahora.

― Éramos niños ―comentó él, con una sonrisa divertida― todo era inocente y natural.

― No quiero crecer tampoco ―dijo ella, interpretando sus palabras, tomándole la mano con cariño― pero cuando estamos juntos, se me quita el miedo.

― Pensé que Prue Halliwell no temía a nada ―susurró, tomándole la otra mano y mirándola a su iluminada cara.

― Prue Halliwell tiene miedo de separarse de Andy Trudeau ―pronunció despacio, lentamente, cosa de que no le quedara ninguna duda de lo que decía.

― Andy Trudeau jamás va a separarse de Prue Halliwell, mientras ella no lo haga irse ―acotó, marcando y escongiendo muy bien sus palabras.

― Prue no lo hará.

― Andy se queda.

― Prue ama a Andy ―confesó finalmente, sintiendo como el mundo frenaba de golpe y dejaba de girar.

Se rió despacio, un poco nerviosa esperando una respuesta, o quizás no, mientras que él no hizo más que dejar de lado su juego infantil de ignorarla, y la atrajo por la cintura hasta él.

― Andy ama a Prue ―dijo con una mueca divertida, acariciándole la mejilla con su mano.

Prue cerró los ojos y se puso de puntitas, esperando a que no le bajara la crueldad de la venganza y la dejara con los labios estirados, pero iba a arriesgarse. Él pasó su pulgar por los labios de Prue delicadamente, antes de sujetar su mentón con la misma mano para juntar sus labios con los de ella.

La chica se soprendió gratamente al verse correspondida, y poco a poco, el beso comenzó a hacerse más intenso. La lengua de Andy pidió permiso para pasar a jugar con la de Prue, y ésta le permitió el acceso sin pensarlo ni siquiera una vez, ¿La había perdonado?, ¿Eso significaba que su opinión había cambiado? No quiso pensar en eso, arruianr el momento complicándose con preguntas que no tendrían respuesta hasta que él hablara, y pretendía que eso no pasara en unos cuantos minutos más.  
Se separaron cuando el aire se hizo escaso, aunque no demasiado. Aún podían mirarse a los ojos, ambos brillantes, jóvenes, llenos de esperanzas y de ilusiones, con un futuro prometedor esperándolos a la vuelta de la esquina y con mucho, mucho tiempo aún para disfrutar el uno del otro.

― Buenas noches reina ―se despidió Andy, besándola en la mejilla esta vez, pero en un gesto distinto a cualquier otro beso en la mejilla que hubiese recibido, este le decía "hasta luego" en lugar de "adiós".

Prue no dijo nada, solamente lo dejó partir, siguiendo cada movimiento que él hacía hasta el auto, sin voltear a verla.

― "Mírame, mírame, mírame" ―se decía en la cabeza, esperando a que en cualquier momento, él lo hiciera. Y cuando sus esperanzas se comenzaron a esfumar, Andy miró hacia la casa y sonrió antes de irse.

Entró a la casa, buscando llegar a su cuarto y tirarse sobre su cama a abrazar a su almohada, encontrándose con Víctor en la escalera.

― Creo que ya puedes irte a dormir en paz. Gracias Víctor ―dijo Prue, quien solía referirse a él como su padre contodos, menos con él.

― Aún no llega tu hermana ―respondió somnloiento, cansado de tanto trabajo esa semana.

― ¿No? ―preguntó frunciendo el ceño, sacando cuentas mentales: no entendía cómo era posible que si Phoebe se había ido antes que ella, aún no llegara a casa.

― No, ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ―preguntó de vuelta.

― Por nada, buenas noches ―respondió besándole la mejilla de manera natural, antes de irse a su cuarto, aún pensando en su hermana menor.

Prue esperó a dejar de verlo antes de pegarse a la puerta de su cuarto, suspirar y hasta pegar un saltito de emoción, ¡La había besado!, la había tratado como una joya, había salido reina del baile, había pasado la mejor noche de toda su vida en donde todo lo que su corazón deseaba, estaba ahí, frente a ella...o casi todo, habían personas que no podía volver a ver, pero había sentido sus presencias el día anterior cuando les dio las gracias.

― Mamá ―dijo mirando a una fotografía de ella sobre su mesita de noche con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja― cumpliste tu promesa, fui la reina.

David estacionó el auto y se bajó para abrirle la puerta a Phoebe, ayudándola a bajar. Luego la guió hasta la puerta, viéndola aún cubierta con su chaquieta y un poco menos pálida que antes.

― Gracias por invitarme al baile, hace mucho que no me divertía así, ya me estaba olvidando qué era llegar a casa pasadas las seis de la tarde ―sonrió.

― Gracias por acompañarme ―le dijo, deseando que ese momento no terminara jamás, que se congelara en ese preciso instante.

― Buenas noches David ―se despidió Phoebe, esperando, rezando, porque él no intentara darle un beso.

― Espera, antes de irme ―la detuvo, mostrándole algo que tenía en su mano― quiero que conserves esto.

― Es tu corona ―respondió ella, con cierta emoción que no ocultó― la debes haber soñado mucho tiempo, no puedo quedármela.

― Es tuya ahora, es para la reina.

― La reina fue Prue ―murmuró, mirándolo a los ojos desde su menor altura.

― Del baile, eso es cierto ―respondió él, fingiendo una cara desinteresada― pero la reina de mi corazón también merece su premio.

Los ojos de Phoebe se llenearon de lágrimas, sin poder creer que en estaba despierta y que en serio alguien la estaba tratando así. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que la brillante corona de David se posaba sobre su cabeza, y que luego éste le acarició la mejilla para hacerla mirarlo otra vez.

― Gracias por darme la mejor noche de mi vida ―susurró desde el fondo de su alma, sin importarle ninguna cosa, reaccionando de manera espontánea y lanzándose a sus brazos.

David se sorprendió, pero sonrió ante su dulce contacto antes de acariciarle la espalda, procurando no excederse, quería demostrarle que la respetaba y que sus intenciones sí eran serias.

―Nos vemos pronto Pheebs ―dijo cuando la sintió separarse un poco, y antes de estar totalmente alejados el uno del otro, le besó la frente.

Phoebe tembló, pero esta vez no de miedo o de desesperación, si no de emoción y nerviosismo, ¿De verdad había hecho eso? No lo creía, si alguien hubiese ido y tomado la suerte mirando la palma de su mano, y le hubiese dicho que alguna vez alguien iba a ser así de caballero y amoroso como lo estaba haciendo a él, hubiese pedido que le devolvieran su dinero de ó la puerta, y le besó la mejilla lentamente, dejándole su lápiz labial marcado en la cara antes de quitarse la chaqueta y entrar a la casa.  
David recibió la prenda entre sus manos, y fue su cabello enrulado cayendo por sus hombros lo último que pudo ver antes de que cerrara la puerta. Se devolvió a su auto, caminando muy despacio, y antes de irse de ahí, miró a la casa otra vez.

― Te quiero...―susurró, permitiéndose ser débil y oler la chaqueta impregnada del perfume que ella solía usar.

Phoebe entró a la casa, se despidió de Víctor rápidamente para que no le dijera nada o la llenara de preguntas, y se metió a su habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pero todo su mundo se terminó cuando escuchó a Matthew gimotear, y tuvo que cambiarle el pañal, además de revisar el de Sophia: la realidad era mucho más fuerte que cualquier noche de película. Y horas más tarde, ese mismo día, todo se haría mucho peor.

Prue sintió la puerta de la calle cerrarse, y supo que era porque Víctor se había ido. Miró su reloj: media hora desde que había llegado, y Phoebe acababa de entrar a la casa. No quiso sacar conclusiones, por mucho que su mente se las lanzara, y cerró los ojos para dormir pensando mejor, en el beso con Andy y en sus posibles significados.

* * *

_Respuesta(s) de review(s)_:

**Daniie Armstrong:** No desesperes mi querida niña! Falta poco.

**DyegoHalliwe****ll: **¿Ya lo tienes?, ¡felicitaciones! jaja sí súper papá, que casi muere acribillado después de la escena de la puerta, probrecillo. Oh, espero que te hayas quedado contento con Prudence y Andy =)


	49. Adiós a Skylark

**Capítulo 42: Adiós a Skylark.**

A la mañana siguiente, Piper y Paige estaban reunidas en el cuarto de la más pequeña con una maleta sobre la cama y mucha ropa revuelta que la mayor de ambas doblaba pacientemente.

― ¿Ropa interior limpia? ―le preguntó, tratando de pensar en todas las cosas que necesitaría llevar para el campamento.

― Sí...

― ¿Calcetines suficientes?, ¿Traje de baño?, ¿Bloqueador solar, desodorante, toallas higiénicas, medicamentos en caso de que los necesites, cepillo de dientes, pasta de dientes, repelente de insectos, sandalias para las duchas, zapatillas de...?

― ¡Ah suficiente! ―la detuvo exasperándose, alzando los brazos― sé cómo hacer un bolso Piper. Sí, tengo todo eso y más.

― Perdón. Es que me pongo nerviosa al saber que vas a ir sola y no vamos estar ahí si es que algo pasa o llega a faltarte ―dijo suspirando, guardándole un par de calcetines extra en su maleta de manera disimulada.

― No voy a ir sola, iré con Glenn y sabes que también va a ir Andy como tutor ―le explicó, cambiándose el peinado por tercera vez, ocupada en mirarase al espejo.

― Sí, es cierto, es cierto ―suspiró su hermana, rodando los ojos― Todo irá bien.

― Llevo mi celular, y ya le puse dinero, cualquier cosa llamo a casa.

― Y yo te llamaré si pasa algo, o solamente para contarte como estamos.

Lo último que Piper dijo salió con un hilo de voz que desembocó en llanto, estaba nerviosa, al borde de la histeria por no poder acompañarla y también por saber que apenas fueran a dejarla, el momento de la verdad encontraría espacio para aparecer.

― Hey, no llores ―le pidió levantándose de su asiento para ir a abrazarla― nos vamos a ver en ocho semanas, van a pasar volando, siempre pasaban volando...

― Lo sé ―dijo Piper alejándola para poder secarse los ojos― pero te voy a extrañar los 56 días sin excepción.

― Si quieres me quedo ―le dijo con seriedad, mirándola a los ojos para que supiera que no le importaba tener que quedarse en casa.

― No, no Paige ―negó de inmediato― Vas a divertirte y descansar de este año de locos. Nosotros iremos a verte de vez en cuando, no creo que sobrevivas mucho tiempo sin Sophia y Matthew.

― Sabia Piper, muy sabia ―bromeó refiriéndose a lo último que había dicho― ¿A qué hora vamos a salir?

― A las once vamos a ir dejarte, Prue sigue durmiendo y Phoebe también.

― Espero que hayan pasado una buena noche, se lo merecían.

― Y yo también...

― Voy a bajar mi maleta ―le alertó, afirmándola por el mango.

― Yo a hacer algo para desayun...

― No ―la detuvo Paige― brazos heridos, nada de movimientos que no sean necesarios. El desayuno lo podemos hacer entre Phoebe, Prue y yo.

― Odio ser inútil ―bufó, sacando un poco de la frustración que los antidepresivos tenían betada― anoche ni siquiera pude quedarme cuidando a Matt y Sophia porque no podía cargarlos, papá tuvo que hacerlo por mí.

― Piper, no eres inútil ―le advirtió apuntándola con el dedo― solamente terca y estresada.

― Gracias Paige.

― De nada ―concluyó, cargando su equipaje escaleras abajo.

Prue despertó, estirándose con una sonrisa feliz: había besado a Andy, y eso era en lo único que podía pensar, con lo que incluso, había soñado. Se había quedado en vela pensando en él, en el momento, en sus labios tocando los suyos, en lo mágico y sagrado que había sido eso. Nunca antes había sentido algo así en su vida, porque jamás había besado a alguien de quien estuviera así de enamorada. Nunca.

― En algún momento las cosas tenían que arreglarse ―suspiró, abrazando su almohada― no quiero lastimarte Hackett, pero no puedo seguir mintiéndonos...

Tomó su celular y encontró una que otra foto que se había sacado con él en alguna de sus escasas citas. No sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de romperle el corazón después de todo lo que él había hecho por ella, pero sabía que era mejor decirle la verdad a seguir mintiéndole con un amor que no existía.  
Se puso de pie perezosamente al ver la hora. Salió del cuarto y al ver la maleta de Paige abajo, supo que ya estaba lista.

― Ya le hice "las preguntas" ―le advirtió Piper, sentada en la sala viendo televisión.

― O sea, mejor no le pregunto nada sobre lo que lleva y lo que no.

― Exacto. Oye, Paige está en la ducha, son casi las diez, hay que preparar algo para comer ―dijo algo ansiosa por moverse y hacer algo, apagando la televisión― Voy por Phoebe.

― No, déjala dormir. Debe estar cansada y hoy y mañana son los únicos dos días en que puede dormir hasta tarde. Cuando tenga hambre va a despertar ―le sugirió, sin recordar lo molesta que estaba la noche anterior por el hecho de haber llegado tanto después que ella.

― Claro ―sonrió falsamente.

Arriba, Phoebe fingía estar durmiendo, o intentaba hacerlo, pero no lo lograba. La noche había sido maravillosa y en el velador junto a ella yacía la corona que le había dado David, pero apenas había puesto un pie en la casa y dicho adiós a su papá antes de acostarse, se dio cuenta de que ya era el día después del baile. Había pasado la noche en vela, sin poder descansar al proyectar toda la madrugada, las posibles reacciones de Prue y las miles distintas maneras en las que podía decirle "te odio". Tenía miedo, había llorado toda la noche, porque apenas Piper apareciera diciéndole "es hora", ya que por su cuenta no haría nada hasta que la presionaran, paralizada por el espanto, tendría que ir y soltarle todo a su hermana en la cara. Por ahora prefería alargar el momento, quizás podría salvar a Paige de enterarse de cualquier cosa si es que la presión no llegaba antes de que tuvieran que dejarla en Skylark.  
No quería hacerlo, de verdad no quería hacerlo. Pero tenía que hacerlo: él estaría de vuelta el lunes, lo que significaba que tenía entre ese momento y el día siguiente: ni un minuto más. Por otro lado, se lo había prometido a Piper, y no podía decepcionarla más...no otra vez, sobretodo cuando se sentía tan culpable por lo que había hecho.

El reloj ya marcaba las once. Prue y Paige subían la maleta de ésta última al auto.

― Voy a ver si Phoebe despertó, o algo ―anunció Piper subiendo la escalera sin meter ruido y entrando al cuarto de su hermana de la misma forma en el caso de que estuviera durmiendo.

Todo parecía indicarle que seguía reunida con Morfeo, y se dio la vuelta para asegurarse de ello, cuando notó que estaba mordiendo la almohada para que su llanto no fuese audible.

― Por favor no llores más ―le pidió abrazándola. No sabía qué más decirle.

― No puedo evitarlo ―respondió déjandose abrazar, empuñando sus manos en las sábanas arrugadas― lo odio tanto Piper, no sabes, no tienes idea cuánto.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que ella también lo odiaba profundamente, pero sabía que eso no iba a tranquilizarla, y quizás causaría el efecto contrario, ¿Cómo podía sentirse con derecho de odiarlo más que ella, si jamás la había lastimado?

― Vamos a ir a dejar a Paige ―dijo sin saber qué otra cosa decir― creo que lo mejor sería que nos acompañaras, tomaras un poco de aire puro, y los niños aprovecharan de pasear un poco también.

Phoebe no quería ir con ellas, prefería quedarse en casa para terminar de deshidratarse hasta que no quedara otra lágrima que derramar, aunque llevaba tanto rato haciéndolo que ya había parado, pero debía pretender que estaba bien...porque Paige necesitaba saber que todas estaban bien.

― Calma antes de la tormenta ―masculló, raspándose la cara de lo fuerte que se había pasado la manga de su pijama― vamos, pero no pienso vestirme para hacerlo.

― Te queda bien ese pijama ―intentó decir Piper, sin saber por qué.

― Voy por el bolso, baja a...mejor tú lleva el bolso, yo los bajo ―se corrigió al recordar lo de sus brazos.

Al poco rato estaban todas camino a Skylark, y la respuesta a los ojos llorosos de Phoebe había sido que se había golpeado en un pie al momento de salir. Paige se fue jugando con sus sobrinos durante el trayecto, insistiendo a que si no iban a verla en muchos días, tenía que asegurarse de que no la olvidaran tan fácilmente.

― Esto es lo bueno de salir dos semanas antes ―dijo Prue, encontrando estacionamiento fácilmente― casi no hay gente, excepto por otros octavos años y alumnos de exámenes libres.

― Tendré la cabaña para mí sola ―celebró Paige, saltando del lado de Phoebe a quien tenía apretujada por lo de las sillas.

― Y yo un asiento para mí sola ―masculló aliviada.

Prue y Piper negaron y se desabrocharon los cinturones para bajarse del auto y entrar al terreno del campamento. La mayor de las Halliwell tenía toda la razón, no había casi nadie. Bueno, la verdad, sí habían muchos niños, pero en comparación a la cantidad que se reunía ahí a partir de la primera semana de junio que daba la impresión de una zona de guerra, ahora parecía vacío. Habían varios padres despidiéndose de sus hijos, niños y niñas, así como monitores repartidos por todos lados.

― ¡Señoritas Halliwell! ―le saludó uno de ellos― ¡Pensé que otra vez no vendrían!, se les echó de menos el año pasado.

― No te emociones tanto Hank, sólo se queda Paige ―dijo Prue con una sonrisa amable― algunas estamos demasiado viejas para seguir viniendo ―añadió haciendo un puchero triste.

― Pero hija, si quieres seguir acudiendo has como Andy e inscríbete en trabajo de verano. No es sencillo decirle adiós a Skylark, muchos ex campistas deciden trabajar aquí ―le sugirió el hombre de mediana edad, con su cabello cubierto de canas.

― Quizás el año que viene.

― ¿Y Piper?, ¿Phoebe? ―preguntó, desviando su mirada a las otras dos chicas que conocía desde que eran unas bebés.

― Tengo otras cosas que hacer por ahora ―le explicó Piper sin ahondar en detalles― pero quizás el año que viene me veas por aquí de nuevo.

― Te presento a los futuros miembros de Skylark. Matthew y Sophia ―dijo Paige, sin perder una sola oportunidada para decirle al universo que ellos eran sus sobrinos.

― ¿De dónde salieron estas criaturitas? ―preguntó con dulzura, enterneciéndose ante las somnlientas caritas que le estaban enseñando.

― De Phoebe ―respondió Paige, encogiéndose de hombros de manera natural.

Ésta hizo una mueca, queriendo irse de ahí en ese mismo isntante, porque quería quedarse, como Paige, a jugar durante ocho semanas sin preocuparse de nada que no fuera ella misma. Como cada vez que los niños eran presentados o vistos en sociedad, Hank tomó a Matt en sus brazos diciendo lo parecidos que eran a Phoebe y sus tías, mientras ella se hacía la idea de que las cosas nunca más serían sobre ella: toda la atención desde el momento en que habían sido procreados, se había desviado hacia ellos. Ya no había más "Phoebe" ahora eran, "Los hijos de Phoebe" de lo que la gente hablaba cuando se acordaban de que existía.

― Voy a acompañarte a tu cuarto ―dijo Prue hablándole a Paige, recibiendo a Matthew en sus brazos de nuevo.

― Lo que tu quieres es ver a Andy ―le susurró la pequeña.

Su hermana mayor sonrió y fue tras ella, cargando su maleta hasta donde fuera que le tocara dormir.

― Un gusto verte Hank ―se despidió Piper, antes de seguir a Phoebe quien iba cargando a Sophia hasta cerca del lago.

La joven madre se detuvo a mirar el suave movimiento del agua, mientras muchos recuerdos se agolpaban en su cabeza.

― Ella debería estar aquí Piper.

La susodicha no dijo nada. Sabía en lo que Phoebe estaba pensando al mirar el agua de aquél lago con tanta rabia, era lo mismo que pensaba ella cada vez que lo veía. Su voz se escuchó tan despacio que se mezclaba fácilmente con el sonido de las hojas moverse con la brisa.

― No tenía que haberse ido, no cuando la necesitamos tanto ―continuó, tomando la manito de su hija entre la suya, sintiéndola hacer presión― Por eso tengo que ser fuerte, porque no quiero que Matthew y Sophia tengan que pasar por lo mismo. Pero no soy fuerte...

Piper pensó que estaba llorando, o que iba a hacerlo, pero no había nada más que dureza en sus palabras.

― Yo no soy como tú. No soy como Prue, tampoco como Paige.

― Eres más fuerte que todas juntas, mira todo lo que has hec...

― He dejado que las cosas avancen, y ahora cuando es momento de detenerlas, no tengo idea cómo hacerlo ―le interrumpió cortantemente, sin ánimos de escucharla decirle más mentiras, sin querer oír cuán fuerte era cuando ella sabía que se conocía mejor que nadie: era una cobarde.

― Phoebe yo puedo hablar con Prue si quieres ―se ofreció, intentando acercarse a ella, pero el gruñido que recibió la hizo desistir.

― No es tu trabajo, es el mío.

― Es ayuda.

― Gracias, pero no corresponde.

Se agachó con cuidado, se mojó un poco las manos y se puso agua en el cuello, reptiendo la acción con Sophia.

― Mejor voy al auto, hay demasiado sol aquí y no quiero que se queme.

Piper la dejó irse, ya que no había nada que pudiera decir o hacer por ella. Se sentó en el muelle, como lo había hecho muchas veces antes.

― Tiene razón mamá, no debiste haberte ido tan temprano...

Dejó que el viento golpeara su cara y la hiciera sentir viva de nuevo. En ese lugar se mezclaban sus momentos más felices, junto a uno de los más tristes de su vida.

― Sólo, asegúrate de que todo mejore para ella...te necesita más que nunca...

El otro par de hermanas iba caminando por entre medio de todos los demás chicos, hasta llegar a unas cabañitas en donde Paige se iba a hospedar, y Prue conocía de memoria.

― ¿Qué número dijiste que te había tocado?

― La cinco del área A ―respondió Paige, mirando su hoja.

― Vamos entonces, a la derecha, ¿Qué quieres? ―le preguntó al verla con los brazos estirados, abriendo y cerrando las manos.

― A Matthew ―respondió, viéndola rodar los ojos y entregarle al bebé.

Paige sonrió y lo apoyó bien antes de seguir caminando, mientras avanzaban pacíficamente hasta donde había leído minutos antes. Entraron al ver la puerta abierta, y Prue dejó la maleta sobre la cama de Paige.

― ¿Te gusta?, Algún día vendrás aquí ―dijo Paige besando a Matthew repetidas veces sin que el indefenso bebé pudiera quejarse de ello.

― Hey, ya llegaron ―sonrió Andy, saludando a Paige, Mahttew y besando a Prue muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.

― ¡Trudeau, sal de ahí y ven a ayudarme! ―gritó un compañero de su curso quien también se había inscrito para trabajar de cuidador.

― Ya, bésense rápido par de tórtolos infieles ―dijo Paige cerrando los ojos y tapándole los suyos a Matthew.

Andy levantó una ceja contra Prue, ésta sonrió de manera inocente.

― Adiós mujer infiel ―respondió Andy, besándola rápidamente en los labios antes de irse de ahí.

― Gracias Paige, ahora tendré que darle explicaciones.

― Mejor ve y termina con Hackett ―respondió Paige con seriedad.

― ¿Qué?, ¿Qué dices Matt?, ¿Que nos vayamos y dejemos a esta horrible y metice chica sola? ―preguntó recibiendo a su sobrinito en brazos.

Paige rodó los ojos, besó a su sobrino y hermana, y la vio salir, pero devolverse de inmediato.

― Te extrañaré enana, prométeme que vas a divertirte y que me vas a echar de menos ―le pidió poniéndose a su altura, aunque cada día estaba más alta.

― Te prometo lo primero...―sonrió con malicia.

Prue le sonrió y salió de ahí, caminando con el pequeño Matthew bien afirmado a su blusa.

― Llegó el chofer chicas ―dijo sentándose en el piloto aún con el bebé encima― Apenas salgas de vacaciones Phoebe, te voy a sacar a manejar. En noviembre puedes sacar tu licencia y las clases de conducción en la escuela empiezan a fines de ese mes, así no pierdes tiempo tomando ese ramo.

Phoebe no dijo nada, solamente recibió a su hijo para sentarlo en su sillita. Piper tampoco habló.

― ¿Por qué van tan calladas? ―preguntó unos metros más allá.

― ¿Por qué estás tan contenta? ―preguntó Piper.

― Nada importante ―sonrió― pero me tranquiliza saber que Paige va a pasar un verano feliz.

Al regresar a la casa, Piper aprovechó que Prue había entrado antes que ellas para aprovechar de hablar con Phoebe para decirle que ese era el momento, pero ésta la había convencido de darle plazo hasta después de comer.

― Creo que voy a descansar a mi cuarto ―dijo Piper apenas terminó su porción, aún dejando un poco en el plato― gracias por cocinar Prue.

― No fue nada, yo voy a ir al supermercado y apagar unas cuentas ―dijo levantándose de la mesa y recogiendo las llaves del perchero― Supongo que volveré como a las seis.

Piper se tapó la cara cuando sintió el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, y Phoebe no podía creer cuánta suerte había tenido.

― Dijiste después de almuerzo ―le recordó molesta.

― Salió, ¿No la viste?

― No la detuviste ―le recriminó mirándola con rabia.

― Déjame en paz ―se quejó, echándose para atrás de manera brusca y subiendo hasta su cuarto mientras sus zapatos resonaban con fuerza en los escalones.

― A la vuelta del supermercado, ¡O soy yo la que va a hacerlo! ―le advirtió gritando hacia arriba, antes de sentir el portazo que dio.

Piper se apoyó en la pared, siendo la frustración personificada, y se metió a la cocina a buscar algo para comer: no tenía hambre, pero sí tenía mucha, mucha ansiedad.

Phoebe se lanzó de espalda a la cama con total libertad, ahora que tenía un minuto de paz. Prue se había ido, Paige no estaba en casa, Piper estaba enojada y los mellizos estaban durmiendo. Nada podía perturbarla, nada excepto él.  
Giró la cabeza y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con su reflejo tendido en la cama, en el espejo que tenía al frente. Se recorrió rápidamente con su mirada, y no vio más que a una chica demacrada y destruida. Tenía unas ojeras enormes, que aunque la noche pasada se habían disimulado con maquillaje, ese día estaban a la vista. Su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal, sus ojos opacos y su cabello desordenado: odiaba lo que veía. Siguió recorriendo más abajo, y sonrió un poco al notar sus pechos un poco más grandes, gesto que se disolvió al ver la pancita que aún tenía. Continuó hasta abajo, sus piernas cansadas cayendo por el borde de la cama. Estaba cubierta entera, no había nada de piel que pudiera verse, excepto sus manos, pies descalzos y su cara despejada de cabello.

Piper tomó todo lo que había encontrado, que no era mucho, por algo Prue había ido a comprar, y lo llevó hasta su cuarto. Se sentó sobre la cama y repartió las bolsas de papas fritas, algunas galletas, barritas de dulce y un par de cosas más sobre el cubre cama: tenía un ataque de nervios, y su cabeza le pedía comida para detenerlo. Comenzó con las papas, tragándoselas sin alcanzar a masticarlas bien, tan rápido que la bolsa se acabó antes de lo pensado. Gruñó y tomó el paquete de galletas que tenía más cerca, haciendo lo mismo que había hecho con las papas fritas. Una vez terminado ese, decidió tomar una bolsa de gomitas de dulce, pero estaba imposible de abrir. Se puso de pie, y buscó en su escritorio alguna tijera o algo para abrirlo, pero no encontró nada filoso o útil, y se rió de sí misma por pensar en que pudieran haberle dejado algo así a mano.  
Abrió su armario buscando algún alfiler de gancho de la ropa nueva, para utilizar la punta en la bolsa plástica, cuando su mirada se cruzó con el espejo que tenía. Se vio con la boca llena de migas, desesperada buscando algo filoso y con las manos aferradas a la bolsa como si fuera algo de vida o muerte. Observó sus brazos, y se miró a los ojos: no quería más. Tomó todo de nuevo y corrió escalera abajo a guardar lo que quedaba, antes de pasar por el baño.

En la habitación de Phoebe, ésta ya se había maquillado perfectamente. Los ojos delineados de negro, la sombra púrpura hasta casi tocar sus cejas, las pestañas con máscara y los labios lo más rojos posible: todo de manera exagerada. Se puso el piercing en su nariz, y un collar con púas a jugo con la pulsera. Llevaba una blusa bastante escotada, que dejaba nada para la imaginación y al mismo tiempo no tenía mangas: esa era su manera de disimular su abdomen, y ya no le importaba si se veían las marcas de golpes. Se había puesto unas medias de celdas grandes que estaban rotas, una falda que no cubría nada y unas botas negras con cadenas plateadas.  
Se miró al espejo otra vez e hizo una mueca al ver las marcas rojas que enseñaba su escote, además de las grandes áreas moradas entre sus muslos y el resto de sus piernas; pero no podía hacer nada contra ello, y todavía sentía que le faltaba algo. Se examinó detenidamente, hasta notar que era su cabello: había dejado de teñírselo por el embarazo, y ahora estaba más claro, además de ya no usar más el flequillo que llevaba antes. No lo pensó dos veces y tomó una tintura que tenía en su closet.

Piper se detuvo temblando en el lavamanos, sin saber qué hacer. Sus instintos le pedían que vomitara, pero su cabeza le ordenaba que volviera a su habitación. Se mojó la cara con agua helada, y siguiendo una corazonada, decidió devolverse a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta: no podía dejarse vencer, tenía que luchar, debía luchar. Tenía que hacerlo, por ella, por sus hermanas, por su padre, para que Leo volviera y la viera bien. No iba a dejar que esa estúpida enfermedad le siguiera quitando más cosas.

― La que manda aquí soy yo, no tú ―se dijo mirándose al espejo de su cuarto, el cual sacó y escondió tras su armario: no mirarse era mejor que hacerlo y echarse a llorar.

Phoebe volvió del baño con la cabeza mojada y el cabello goteando, peinó una parte para poder cortarla y hacerse el flequillo de nuevo.

― ¿Tijera? ―se preguntó, sin saber dónde tenía una, hasta recordar fugzamente la que había guardado al llegar del hospital.

Buscó en su cajón, en lo más hondo de éste y la sacó. Aún estaba envuelta en un trapo manchado con sangre seca, y la tijera estaba en las mismas condiciones: pero ya nada importaba. Se miró al espejo y de un sólo golpe cortó el mechón que sobraba, sin siquiera preocuparse de tirarlo a la basura: simplemente lo dejó en el suelo.

― Hola Freebie ―se dijo mirándose al espejo, con una sonrisa casi sicópata: defintivamente todo su mundo se había terminado.

Tomó su bolso, le echó algunas cosas al azar, y el cuaderno que tenía para anotar todo lo que pasaba con sus hijos, cayó al suelo. Se detuvo paralizada, y lo recogió. Abrió la primera página, dispuesta a intentar recapacitar, pero terminó guardándolo de nuevo sin mirarlo.

― Te odio ―dijo sentándose sobre la cama, con la cara entre las manos― te odio ―repitió, y sintió la tijera de Piper clavarse en su rodilla― te odio.

La segunda nieta de Penny, en tanto, estaba poniéndose algo cómodo para dormir y poder descansar un poco: las horas que venían iban a ser un infierno en la tierra, y la ansiedad le hacía demasiado mal, por lo que intentar dormir era la mejor opción que tenía hasta el momento en que llegara Prudence. Abrió su cama, se metió adentro y cerró los ojos, pero el sonido de su teléfono la hizo pararse de nuevo.

"Puedo pasar a tu casa el lunes a las siete, si no te molesta. Leo".

Piper sonrió, y sin titubear un segundo envió un, "Me gustaría, pero creo que sería mejor ir a comer ese helado que me prometiste en navidad", le escribió, refiriéndose a lo que le había escrito en su carta navideña en diciembre pasado. Quizás era un poco apresurado, sí, era apresurado y no merecía nada de él después de lo que había hecho, pero tenía que arriesgarse...

"A los helados entonces, paso a esa hora. Nos vemos."

El corazón de Piper latió con fuerza y pataleó un poco, emocionada. No se había esperado una respuesta tan rápida, menos un sí de buenas a primeras, quizás, él estaba así de desesperado como ella por volver a verse.

― Nos vemos ―repitió en voz alta, acostándose en su cama de nuevo, ésta vez con las cartas, regalos, y todo lo que tuviera el sello de Leo junto a ella.

Phoebe se acomodó bien las viejas muñequeras que usaba cuando hacía handball, y abrió la ventana de su habitación.

― Lamento esto ―le dijo a sus pequeños, sin mirar para atrás: no se atrevía a hacerlo.

Apoyó un pie en el alfeizar, y agradeció que éste fuera el cuarto de su abuela y, por ende, mil veces más fácil de escapar que antes, aunque no tuviera árbol. Cerró la ventana, que ella fuera una imbécil no significaba que quisiera que los mellizos se resfriaran, y mientras pensaba en que así se había sentido su padre el día que se había ido de casa, llegó al suelo.

― Hey, llegué ―avisó Prue, entrando a la habitación de Piper, viéndola dormitando.

― Estoy despierta ―respondió, girando con una sonrisa, que se desvaneció al escuchar la pregunta de su hermana.

― ¿Dónde está Phoebe?, tengo que decirle que le pedí hora al médico, antes de que se me olvide o invente una excusa.

― En su cuarto ―respondió secamente, atenta a la conversación que venía.

― No está ahí, de ahí vengo ―respondió con una ceja alzada.

― No puede estar en otro lado.

Prue volvió a pasar por el cuarto de su hermana, con Piper tras ella, entrando esta vez; quizás estaba en el baño o en el walking closet. Ambas empezaron a encontrar ciertos detalles que empezaron a darles pistas: la ropa estaba revuelta, había algo de la que usaba antes tirada entre la cama y el suelo. Su bolso no estaba, había un mechón de cabello oscuro y mojado en el suelo, y a la hora de abrir la puerta del baño el olor a amoniaco las hizo cerrar de nuevo antes de que la habitación se contagiara también.

― ¡Ay no, Phoebe! ―se quejó golpeándose la frente― ¡Sabía que no faltaba poco para que empezara con sus estupideces!, ¡Debí haberlo predicho antes!

― Espera, cálmate, no saques conclusiones apresuradas. Déjame llamarla ―le dijo tomando el teléfono entre sus manos, viendo que Prue hacía lo mismo ― ¿Qué haces? Si llamamos al mismo tiempo la llamada no va a entrar.

― No la llamo a ella ―respondió molesta, digitando el número de David.

Katrina estaba en su cuarto, pintándose las uñas en un descanso de sus estudios. Desde que había empezado a compartir la responsabilidad con Phoebe, ambas se habían ido encaminando otra vez, y aunque las drogas seguían siendo su pan de cada día, el resto de sus actividades poco a poco se iban regulando de nuevo. Su celular sonando la distrajo de la decoración de sus manos, y aunque pensó en no atender para que no se corriera el esmalte, decidió hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta que el tono era uno que tenía especialmente para Phoebe.

_― Kat, Kat, te estoy esperando_.

― ¿Dónde estás? ―preguntó extrañada.

_― En casa de Sussy, ¿En dónde más?_

― Phoebe son las siete de la tarde, ¿Qué demonios haces ahí?

_― ¿Cuál es tu punto? _

― ¿Qué estás tomando? ―preguntó al oírla tragar, intentando entener lo que decía entre todo el ruido de fondo.

_― No sé, ¿Importa? _

― Voy para allá ―respondió de inmediato, tenía una corazonada terrible diciéndole que no esperara otro segundo.

* * *

_Respuesta(s) de review(s)_:

**Daniie Armstrong:** Estos chicos están hechos a la medida ajajaa me pregunto si serían iguales de ser escritos por hombres...hum...

**DyegoHalliwe****ll: **Woohoo! me encanta que te haya gustado :D ya sabes, el mejor consejo es escribir...sigue la inspiración, algo saldrá.

**Viiry:** ¡Sí, vamos por los 200!, y sí viviste engañada. Tú eres la única enana, oh, no, gracias a ti por lo de la corona :D Cursi rocks.


	50. La verdad duele I

**Wohooo niños! Cap 50! Vamos a mitad de camino :D (no, mentira jajaja pero me hubiera gustado verles las caras de trauma). Bueno, acá más! sé que no he puesto muchos saludos ni nada pero como la inspiración me atacó de golpe y saqué como tres caps en menos de una semana, no quería distraerme escribiendo cosas jejeje. **

**Saluditos especiales a Daniie y Dyego, que andan siempre por estos lados sin que los llame! Los adoro :B Espero que les guste este cap.**

* * *

******Capítulo 43, parte I: La verdad duele.**

En la casa, Prue y Piper habían tratado de ubicar a Phoebe durante al menos una hora antes de llamar a su padre por un poco de ayuda. La primera de las dos estaba furiosa por el escándalo que su hermana estaba haciendo, y aún más enojada al no recibir respuesta de David. Piper en tanto, no daba más de los nervios, pero sabía que no era el momento de encerrarse a vomitar, sino a pensar en dónde estaría su hermana: ella sí entendía las razones de su huída.

En la fiesta de Sussy, la música estaba a todo volumen y la poca gente que estaba ahí desde temprano, descansando un poco antes de seguir con la segunda parte cuando llegara el resto.

― Phoebe, ya has bebido demasiado detente ―le ordenó Katrina, intentando quitarle la botella de las manos sin nada de éxito.

― Apenas es la primera, no exageres. He bailado más de lo que he bebido ―respondió dando otro sorbo más.

― ¿Quieres emborracharte acaso? ―le preguntó tratando de alcanzar la botella de nuevo.

― Oh... ―susurró Phoebe, quitándosela de la boca y mirándola con cara afligida― ¿Te había dicho que tienes buenas ideas?

Katrina se golpeó la frente, viéndola reírse y echar la cabeza para atrás, dejando caer el contenido de la botella sobre su boca y algo de su cara al no poder tragar tan rápido.

― ¡Basta! ―le exigió, dándole un manotazo a la botella, haciéndola salir despedida por el aire hasta caer lejos de ambas.

Phoebe la miró con odio y de un sólo empujón la atracó contra la pared, de manera amenazante.

― No vuelvas a hacer eso. No te vuelvas a meter en mis asuntos, ¿Te quedó claro? Estás hablando conmigo,y mi posición aquí es mucho más fuerte que la tuya, que no se te olvide.

― No me das miedo. Y ya no eres nada entre nosotros ―respondió con los dientes apretados― y me voy a meter hasta que te devuelva a tu casa y termines con esto.  
― ¿Ah sí?, me basta chasquear los dedos para volver a la cima niñita ―acotó sonriendo cínicamente antes de contestar la otra parte― pero vamos, quiero verte intentarlo.

Katrina suspiró pesadamente, tratado de negar lo que había visto y escuchado, y volvió a emprender su misión de sacarla de ahí; lástima que había olvidado su teléfono y no se sabía el número de ninguna de las hermanas de su amiga.  
Phoebe se alejó de ella, perdiéndose entre el mar de gente que había llegado hacia pocos minutos.

― Hey, ¿Te había dicho que te ves sexy con esa ropa? ―le preguntó Hackett tomándola por la cintura, hablándole al oído― me gusta el cambio al viejo look, te veías demasiado mosca muerta con el otro.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo el olor a tabaco que despedía de la boca de su atacante.

― Llevo todo el día aquí ―respondió desplazando sus manos un poco más arriba, besándole el cuello.

― Dijiste que no regresabas hasta el lunes.

― A estar contigo cariño. Llegué hoy, pero no era una idea inteligente meterme a tu casa el fin de semana, a menos que fuera a visitar Prue. Y digamos que no me interesa escuchar sus quejas, llantitos y estupideces tan temprano.

― ¿Ahora? ―le preguntó, haciendo una mueca de asco y espanto cuando sintió su mano meterse bajo su falda, pero no hizo más que apretar los párpados.  
― Ahora. Te veo arriba, no quiero que nos vean subir juntos. Quince minutos.

Ella asintió, dejando escapar un gemido cuando lo sintió lejos, a punto de chillar cuando alguien la hizo darse vuelta.

― Al fin te encuentro ―dijo Katrina, quien aparentemente se había perdido de la escena.

― ¿Qué quieres ahora?

― Llevarte a casa. No puedes beber y llevas una botella. No puedes fumar y ya llevas media caja. Tienes dos niños que dependen de ti y les hace daño que consumas eso, lo sabes mejor que yo. No debes estar aquí Phoebe, ¡No entiendo qué demonios hacemos aquí después de todo lo que te hicieron!

― Casi me convences ―respondió con una sonrisa cínica― pero no te creo nada.

― Te van a lastimar apenas puedan, por favor, vuelve a tu casa.

― ¿Puedes ser más hipócrita? ―murmuró dándose la vuelta.

― ¿Disculpa? ―preguntó Katrina con los ojos abiertos, haciéndola voltear otra vez.

― Te preguntaba si podías ser más hipócrita ―dijo hablando bajo, pero firmemente y golpeándole el pecho con su dedo― finges que te importo, me imploras que regrese a casa, ¿Sabes por qué? ―hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño de manera burlesca― porque es la único te sirve para poder lidiar un poco con la culpa que cargas por no haber hecho nada esa noche. Lo haces para poder decirte a ti misma "Kat, eres una buena amiga, aún no estás tan podrida por dentro..." Tu oportunidad ya pasó, y no la usaste. No lo intentes más. Ya no pueden hacerme más daño, pero gracias por el consejo ―respondió encaminándose hasta las escaleras de la casa, pero fue detenida de nuevo.

― ¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando? ―le preguntó mirándola detenidamente a los ojos, sabiendo que había algo más. Llevaba tiempo lejos de todo eso, como para explotar así de rápido, la había perdonado y habían vuelto a ser inseparables las últimas semanas: tenía que haber algún detonante del que ella no se había enterado.

Desde afuera, sería casi imposible creer que esa Katrina era la misma de siempre. Nadie, excepto Phoebe y las amigas que había tenido en su ciudad natal, conocían esa parte de ella, ya que ésta había sido la única que se le había acercado cuando era nueva en la escuela...un mes antes de meterse donde nadie las había llamado.

― ¿Quieres saber el último chisme, Kat? ―le preguntó casi con voz mafiosa, desafiándola, el alcohol siempre sacaba esa parte agresiva y sincera en ella.

― Sí ―respondió sin ponerse a discutir sobre el término que estaba usando.

Phoebe se afirmó de la mesa que tenía cerca, y negó. No, estaba actuando por impulso, y Hackett la estaba esperando, debía irse antes de que fuera tarde.

― Lo siento, no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Intentó hacerse camino, pero Katrina la detuvo con fuerza.

― ¡Quiero la verdad ahora! ―le exigió, enterrándole los dedos en la muñeca― ¡Llevas actuando como estúpida durante más de una semana y quiero saber por qué!, ¿Qué pasó?

― ¿Qué pasó? ―le preguntó con ironía, sin esforzarse en soltar su mano― ¡Mi hermana intentó suicidarse imbécil, eso pasó!, ¡Mi otra hermana me va a odiar para siempre, eso pasa!, ¡Estoy embarazada de nuevo, eso está ocurriendo! ―gritó empujándola lejos de sí― Estoy esperando otro bastardo del hijo de puta al que me vendieron, ¿Contenta?

Katrina se tapó la boca y se echó un poco para atrás, ¿Qué había dicho? La miró de arriba abajo, esperando una reacción, buscando lágrimas, llanto, gritos, alguna cosa, pero no habia nada: no había

nada. Simplemente tomó un vaso de por ahí, y llenó la cuchara del ponche.  
― No. No es cierto ―negó con los ojos vidriosos, sintiéndose aún peor cuando vio que en la cara de su amiga no había ni siquiera un poco de sentimiento― tiene que haber un error, ¿Te hiciste alguna prueba?

― No ―respondió con frialdad, más ocupada en llenar el vaso― Tampoco voy a hacerla.

La verdad no estaba segura, solamente había experimentado síntomas desde hacía unas semanas atrás, como vómitos, mareos, cansancio, sueño, hinchazón y acidez, pero no estaba dispuesta a confirmar nada. No se atrevía a hacerlo, aún cuando habían opciones de que estuviera en un error, porque también habían otras para estar en lo cierto.

― Phoebe puedes estar confundida. Tuviste un bebé hace poco, estás estresada...estás confundida, eso es todo.

― Como sea ―dijo bebiendo de un solo sorbo― No voy a dejar de hacer todo lo que se supone que no debo hacer. Te prometo que no quiero saber nada de este engendro, ni de éste, ni de los otros dos ―dijo sabiendo que estaba mintiendo.

Si le importaba, ese y los demás, todos los que vinieran. Pero no podía cargar con ello, no lograba hacerse la idea de que otra vez, tendría que pasar por la misma pesadilla en menos de un año.

― No espero que entiendas que no me sirvió de nada hacer tanto por ese par de cosas que solamente me atan a una vida que nunca he pedido y lo único que han hecho, ha sido traer desgracia tras otra a mi casa.

Conforme cada palabra salía de su boca, sentía que su corazón se desgarraba más, pero era tanta la necesidad de soltar ese miedo, ese odio, ese pánico de una niña pequeña que no debería ser madre, sino salir con chicos lindos que no buscaran solamente sexo, ir a pijamadas, salir al cine, pero no...tenía dos pequeños angelitos dependiendo de ella, y estaba segura que el castigo más grande, lo que terminaría de destrozarla, era no saber dar la talla a un papel que no quería, pero ella misma se había buscado.

― No lo entiendo, es cierto. Y sí, estoy podrida por dentro y soy la peor lacra que vas a conocer, pero...―dijo mordiéndose los labios antes de continuar― si no te detengo ahora, Phoebe si no reaccionas y si de verdad estás embarazada, te vas a arrepentir toda la vida de esto. Te juro que no es por mí cuando te digo que no estoy dispuesta a permitir que te sigas dañando de este forma, y tampoco a tu hijo, a ninguno de ellos.

― ¿Qué vida? ―le preguntó― no lo quiero Katrina, y si no lo pierdo de esta forma lo haré de otra. No debí haber escapado de la clínica esa tarde, si hubiera abortado este infierno no existiría. No cometeré el mismo error dos veces.

― ¿A dónde vas? ―inquirió al verla dejar el vaso vacío sobre la mesa y darse la vuelta.

― El padre del año me está esperando, fue un gusto.

Katrina la vio alejarse, aún helada por la información. No podía ser verdad, ella tenía que estar confundida. Se quedó de pie en donde estaba durante casi tres minutos sin moverse un sólo centímetro, hasta que reaccionó: todo había ido demasiado lejos.

― Permiso ―dijo empezando a empujar gente mientras intentaba hacerse espacio entre todos para llegar hasta arriba.

Miró a todos lados: habían muchas habitaciones en esa casa, y tres pisos donde buscar, pero si no empezaba pronto no lo haría nunca. Abrió la primera puerta, pero estaba vacía. Probó con la segunda, pero había una pareja adentro, buscó así en la tercera poniendo su oreja primero a ver si reconocía alguna vez, dándose cuenta de que en la cuarta estaban las personas que estaba buscando. Podía escuchar quejidos suaves de Phoebe, y gemidos fuertes y algunas palabras de Hackett.

― Disfruta bastardo, que se te acabó la fiesta ―se dijo Katrina, poniendo su mano en la manilla de la puerta, cuando otra voz la hizo saltar.

― ¿Quién está adentro? ―preguntó John.

― Nadie ―respondió, fingiendo que pasaba de largo.

― ¿Esperas a alguien? ―preguntó atracándola con la pared― recuerda que tu novio aquí soy yo.

― No espero a nadie ―aseguró, intentando quitárselo de encima disimuladamante.

― ¿Quién está adentro? ―insistió― no me mientas Kat...

― Phoebe y Hackett ―soltó de golpe, a ver si con eso se iba de ahí a buscarse a alguna mujer que le interesara.

― ¿Por qué los querías interrumpir?, ¿No sabes que son malos modales? ―preguntó con una ceja alzada.

― Sabes perfectamente por qué ―respondió con rabia― Y ya es suficiente.

― ¿Te bajó el ataque de conciencia? ―se rió, acariciándole la mejilla con burla.

― No van a seguir jugando con nosotras.

― Si mal no recuerdo, tú pudiste haber ayudado a tu tan querida amiga...pero en cambio, decidiste acostarte conmigo ―le recriminó.

― Y cometí el peor error de mi vida, pero no va a pasar de nuevo ―le dijo tratando de pasar por el lado, pero él la detuvo.

― ¿Ah sí?, ¿Estás segura?

Enla casa, Víctor acababa de tocar el timbre y entrado como caballo de carreras a la sala. Había dejado lo que estaba haciendo apenas escuchó las noticias que su hija del medio le había comunicado, y lo único que tenía en su cabeza, era Phoebe.

― ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Aún no llega?

― No sabemos nada ―respondió Piper hecha un mar de lágrimas― Prue salió, yo me dormí y ella se suponía que estaba en su habitación ―respondió lanzándose a sus brazos.

Se sentía culpable, profundamente culpable...si ella no la hubiese presionado, si tan sólo la hubiese apoyado un poco más o haberla tratado con más tacto, nada de eso estaría pasando.

― Pero cuando yo llegué no estaba ―respondió Prue, entre irritada e histérica.

― ¿Los niños? ―insistió Víctor.

― En las cunas ―balbuceó Piper.

― Al menos ellos están a salvo ―dijo su padre en voz alta― ¿Llamaron a sus amigas?

― Phoebe no tiene amigas, todos la odian ―le explicó Prue, demasiado sincera― O al menos lo hacían ―se corrigió.

― Katrina, pero no contesta ―dijo Piper, omitiendo lo que había dicho Prue, porque sabía que era verdad.

― Y David tampoco ―agregó Prue.

― Quédense aquí, voy a ver si la veo en alguna parte. No podemos llamar a la policía hasta que pasen más horas ―dijo con impotencia.

― Ve con cuidado ―le pidió Piper, preocupada al percibirlo tan alterado, temiendo a que algo fuera a pasarle al conducir en esas condiciones.

― No te asustes, ni te pongas nerviosa. Esto no te hace bien ―le dijo mirándola a los ojos, furioso por la situación que tenía que atravesar la pequeña, sobretodo cuando estaba tan delicada de salud.

― Es mi hermana ―respondió restregándose los ojos antes de separarse de él y ser aceptada por Prue, quien se sentó en el sillón para rodearla con sus brazos.

― Y no es primera vez que se escapa ―dijo Prue, para ambos― va a aparecer, siempre lo hace.

― Llamaré si encuentro algo ―dijo Víctor, saliendo directo a buscar calle por calle sobre su auto.

Piper se estremeció ante el portazo y se sujetó más a Prue, quien maldecía para sus adentros.

Víctor en tanto, se subió a su auto y aceleró rápidamente, sin pensar en nada más que Phoebe. Nunca había podido ver en su hija más pequeña, todo lo que la directora le había contado el día en que se había ido a poner al día con las cosas de la escuela, pero ahora entendía y podía creer, que todo lo que había escuchado había sido cierto. Y era doloroso aceptarlo, no era fácil asumir que todo estaba tan retorcidamente mal.

En la verdadera ubicación de la chica desaparecida, ésta sintió que podía volver a respirar cuando Hackett se bajó de encima y se recostó a su lado.

― Nada contra el auto, pero en una cama es mucho mejor ―le comentó él abrazándola por la cintura, para apegarla a su cuerpo― podríamos probar en la tuya un día de estos...ahora podríamos partir de nuevo, la noche es joven y nos queda tiempo.

Phoebe cerró los ojos, sintiendo los húmedos labios de Hackett sobre su hombro, sus dedos en su cabello todavía mojado y las ganas de vomitar recorriéndola de arriba a abajo.

― Pero tengo una cita con cierta hermanita mayor a la que atender ―dijo sentándose brúscamente, cambiando su tono a uno más animado.

― ¿Una qué? ―le preguntó dándose vuelta, quedando pegada contra su pecho y son su boca frente a sus ojos. Era repulsivo.

― Mientras te esperaba, le envié un mensaje. Nos encontraremos en dos horas más en el parque cerca de tu casa.

― No te atrevas a...―intentó decirle, sentándose también y cubriéndose un poco con la sábana destartalada que tenía a un costado.

― No, no, tranquila ―le dijo sentándose detrás de ella, sentándola sobre sus piernas y abrazándola por la espalda― No te preocupes por nada. Tú y yo tenemos un trato, y yo cumplo con mi palabra. Pero no te puedo prometer que ella no quiera nada conmigo amor.

La respiración de Phoebe se hizo más acelerada y en sus ojos se encendió un brillito de terror: él tenía un punto, uno demasiado bueno como para ser pasado por alto.

― No te alteres...―le pidió, jugando a repasarla con sus manos― te prometo que cada beso que me doy con ella, me hace pensar en ti...

Phoebe cerró los ojos y ahogó una acarcada de disgusto, una cosa era que se metiera con ella, pero otra muy distinta era tener que escuchar todas esas obsenidades.

― Y si llegamos a avanzar un poquito más...―agregó, comenzando a destaparla de nuevo antes de capturar su boca y hablar entre medio del beso, que ella respondía sin querer― te juro que voy a pensar en ti. Cuando toque su espalda, va a ser la tuya...y cuando sus manos desabrochen mi camisa...―le dijo divirtiéndose por la genial tortura, sujetándole las muñecas antes de fruncir el ceño.

Phoebe lo sintió soltarla de golpe, y lo vio levantarse hasta recoger su camisa y entregársela en las manos para que se la pusiera.

― No te hice el comentario antes, porque tenía un lugar más importante que visitar ―le dijo rifiriéndose a ella― pero esas muñequeras que te quité, por favor, no las uses más. Me molestan, son feas, y se ven peor aún si las usas manchadas. Y aunque me parece muy excitante saber cuánto influyo en tu triste vida, es mejor que dejes de hacer tonterías si no quieres que te hagan preguntas ―agregó, tomando un vaso que había cerca y quitándole el limón que había adentro.

Phoebe no entendió que pretendía hacer, hasta que le tomó las muñecas de manera brusca y exprimió el cítrico sobre sus heridas, las cuales se había hecho con la tijera de Piper, haciéndola saltar y tratar de soltarse, sin lograr nada más que más limón sobre ellas.

― Espero que hayas aprendido la lección ―dijo soltándola después de que el cítrico hubiese quedado seco, viendo sangre mezclada con jugo manchar sus antebrazos. Ardía como el infierno.

Phoebe bajó la mirada, había pensado que no se había dado cuenta, pero no, lo había hecho y para ser sincera, le daba vergüenza que las hubiese notado. Era darle más poder del que ya tenía.

― Además ―agregó, de pie en la puerta― si vas a cortarte hazlo bien, no tan por encima, pequeña cobarde. Se nota que ni eso eres capaz de aprender de tus hermanas, ¿Siempre te van a ganar en todo?

Hackett se dispuso a salir, no sin antes darle un beso en los labios que le dieron, como siempre, ganas de vomitar.

― Ah...otra cosa: un beso de Prue es mucho mejor que una noche entera contigo. Sólo como comentario, claro.

Phoebe se aferró a las sábanas, decepcionada de sí misma, preguntándose cómo había permitido llegar a eso. Él tenía razón, todas eran mucho mejor que ella...no tenía nada original, todo era aprendido y copiado, y una cobarde.

― Salud por mí ―dij o y sujetó la botella que había al lado de la cama, tomándosela de una sola vez antes de beberse otra que había cerca.

Ya vestida y con sus muñequeras puestas, salió de su habitación en busca de más, ¿Qué estaba buscando?, no sabía exactamente, podía ser algo para beber, algo para fumar, incluso si le ofrecían drogas estaba dispuesta a aceptarlas.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó al ver a John detenido en la puerta que acababa de abrir― el cuarto está desocupado si quieres usarlo ―dijo antes de pasar de lado para irse de ahí.

― No, quizás más tarde ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros― ¿Quieres? ―añadió, tendiéndole una botella casi llena.

― ¿No tiene nada esta vez, cierto? ―preguntó, pero aún así no le importaba si es que tenía algo, ¿Qué más podría pasarle?

― Claro que no ―respondió él, fingéndose ofendido― sabes que fue un accidente, y si hubiese podido evitarlo...

― Cállate y dame la botella ―ladró, estirando su mano para quitársela, pero él se movió más rápido y la atrajo a su cuerpo.

― Me gusta cuando te pones así.. ―dijo acercándose a su cara― lástima que ya no eres mi propiedad.

La soltó y semi empujó hacia adelante, dejándola con la botella en la mano y el orgullo en el suelo, aplastado por cada paso que daba. Ella sacudió la cabeza, tambaleándose un poco antes de entrar a la habitación de en frente, a ver si encontraba algo que valiese la pena ver o experimentar.

― Sí claro, "no tomes tanto Phoebe, te vas a emborrachar" ―dijo con tono de burla al ver a Katrina tirada sobre la cama, dormitando aparentemente― cínica.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación y se sentó junto a ella, destapando la botella que acababa de recibir.

― Debería ir a llamara Hackett, aprovechando que no estás consciente... ―bromeó ácidamente, pero en lugar de reír, se puso a llorar con la cara entre sus manos.

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo?, ¿Qué era lo que estaba buscando, exactemente? Terminar de destruirse, dejar de pelear, fingir que ya nada le importaba. Dejar que Piper abriera la boca, que Prue la odiara con libertadad, incluso escapar para siempre...dejarle a sus hijos a sus hermanas, ellas sí serían unas madres competentes de las cuales podrían estar orgullosos sin esforzarse mucho. Ella no era nada, ni siquiera una madre decente...una buena mamá jamás haría lo que ella le estaba haciendo a sus hijos, menos al tecero.

― No caigas de nuevo Pheebs…―escuchó decir a Katrina, y con el ceño fruncido volteó a mirarla.

― ¿Qué estás murmurando? ―preguntó Phoebe, aún agresiva.

― No caigas de nuevo en esto...―le pidió apenas audiblemente― aléjate de John. Aléjate de Hackett. Aléjate de todo…

Phoebe rodó los ojos y se acercó la botella a la boca, bajándola para decir algo antes de beber.

― Creí que ya habíamos hablado de lo obvio, ¿No te cansas?

― Te están mintiendo…hay algo que no sabes…―se apresuró en decirle, sintiendo que las fuerzas se le estaban yendo.

― ¿De qué hablas ? ―le preguntó, ahora totalmente interesada en lo que tenía que decir.

Su amiga cerró los ojos, y no dijo nada más. No podía decir nada más, sentía que apenas lograba respirar. Phoebe guardó la botella en su mochila, sin haber alcanzado a tomar nada, y se acercó más a ella, gateando por la cama.

― Katrina, por favor, dime lo que sabes ―insistió sacudiéndola sin un poco de cuidado, su motricidad ya estaba fallando.

― Yo escuché…el otro día…no sabía ―aseguró, haciendo sus mayores esfuerzos para hilar algo coherente― no sabía, yo escuché, el otro día, escuché, porque no sabía...

― Kat, cálmate y dime que pasa.

― No fue un accidente ―le aseguró― no lo fue Pheebs, no fue un accidente…

― ¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó poniéndose más seria, empezando a agitarse.

―De John...él le vendió a Hackett sabiendo que iba a pasar ―respondió, respirando de manera entrecortada, intermitente y violantemente.

― ¿Qué? ―dijo discolocada, preocupándose por la manera en que su pecho se movía al inhalar y exhalar.

― Él sabía, él sabía…

La chica ladeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, sin dejar de respirar con agitación. Phoebe, ya desesperadan, comenzó a sacudirla para que volviera a reaccionar.

― Kat, termina de contarme Katrina, por favor…―pidió, pero parecía no estar oyéndola― ¿Kat? ―insistió, entrando en pánico al ver que su tórax ya no se movía― Kat no jueges así, Katrina, ¡Katrina!, ¡Ayuda! ―gritó aún aferrándose a su amiga, tratando de hacerla reaccionar, pero era inútil.

Su cerebro comenzó a ir rápido, pasando por muchas ideas al mismo tiempo sin lograr terminar ninguna. Dejó todo a su intuición y se levantó para correr hasta la escalera. Apenas podía pisar bien y se estaba tambaleando, estaba mareada, demasiado ebria pero necesitaba ayuda y empezó a gritar por ella a cualquier persona que estuviera cerca, pero nadie la escuchaba.

―¡Necesito ayuda!, ¡Mi amiga no reacciona! ―dijo tomando a alguien de los hombros para que la mirara, que de paso la ignoró.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y deseperanzada, se dio la vuelta para subir otra vez: nadie haría nada por ellas. Buscó su teléfono en su bolsillo antes de regresar a donde estaba la chica inconsciente, marcando rápidamente el 911.

― Kat, Kat no hagas esto…por favor, respira, reacciona…―insistió, mientras el teléfono sonaba, indicándole que alguien había contestado― ¡Ayuda!

En tanto, en la casa , Víctor llevaba sentado casi treinta minutos después de haber recorrido la ciudad durante las últimas tres horas que no habían rendido frutos.

― Aún no contesta el teléfono...―dijo Prue, paseándose por delante de él y Piper― Ninguno de los dos.

― ¿Cuál es tu fijación con llamar a David? ―preguntó Piper, rodando los ojos, hastiada de todo ese escándalo.

― Ya te lo dije. Se fueron antes, llegaron mucho después y no confío en esos dos solos, ¡Tú no viste cómo se miraban! ―dijo nerviosa, algo incómoda al pensar lo que estaba pensando, pero prefería eso que creer que la habían secuestrado o algo peor.

― ¡Déjate de imaginar tonterías!, Te aseguro que si Phoebe escapó no fue para ir a tener sexo con él, Prue. Tiene mucho más cerebro de lo que crees ―gruñó de mala gana, estaba muy atontada con sus medicinas y su cuerpo le pedía dormir, pero su cabeza mantenerse en vigilia en caso de cualquier cosa.

― Suficientes conclusiones que no quiero escuchar ―les dijo Víctor, también enojado y lamentablemente, temiendo lo que Prue, también había sido adolescente y sabía como funcionaba la mente de un hombre― Ay no...

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Prue de inmediato.

― Emergencia en la clínica, no puedo faltar ―dijo levantándose de inmediato― salgo de ahí y sigo bucando.

Prue se sentó junto a Piper y lo vio partir, esperando a que al momento de volver, lo hiciera con Phoebe junto a él.

― Lamento mi actitud. Estoy preocupada ―dijo, recordando la promesa de crecer y madurar, incluyendo lo de compartir sus sentimientos.

― Va a estar bien...―comentó, más para sí misma― tiene queestarlo, es Phoebe...siempre lo logra.

― Siempre lo logra ―repitió, arrulándola entre sus brazos para intentar darle un poquito de calma.

Piper cerró los ojos y se acomodó en el pecho de Prue, y ambas se quedaron en silencio, como muchas veces que habían tenido que sentarse a esperar sin poder hacer nada.

El sonido de las sirenas detenidas frente a la casa de Sussy habían hecho correr a muchos al pensar que se trataba de la policía, pero le habían dado esperanzas a Phoebe, quien ahora estaba peleando con los paramédicos que habían ido a recoger a Katrina.

―¡Es mi mejor amiga! ―gritó, golpeando la ambulancia con sus palmas― ¡Déjenme entrar!

― Rápido antes de que partamos ―le dijo una mujer, compadeciéndola y abriéndole la puerta para detener sus gritos desgarrados.

Phoebe, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se sentó en un pequeño espacio disponible y tomó la mano de Katrina con protección.

― Vas a estar bien ―le dijo preocupada, acariciándole la frente, sin nada mejor que hacer para ayudarla― No te vayas Kat...necesito que me lleves a casa...por favor, sola no sé cómo hacerlo...

Los paramedicos siguieron en su trabajo, lamentándose por la escena y comenzaron a hacer muchas preguntas que Phoebe no sabía como responder, y tampoco era tan fácil hablar con tanto alcohol en el cuerpo. Se mantuvo sujetando su mano, llorando en silencio y pidiéndole entre susurros que no la abandonara, hasta que llegó el momento en que la escuchó hablar.

― Pheebs...

― No, no te esfuerces ―le pidió sonriendo un poco más esperanzada― guarda oxígeno, vamos a llegar pronto y todo va a estar bien. Ten fuerza, resiste un poco más.

―Hay algo...―intentó decir, aún mareada entre tanto movimiento y luces brillantes.

― Sh...―le pidió, mientras el paramédico junto a ella se encargaba de revisarla y tomarle una que otra prueba.

― Todo fue planeado ―logró decir, a pesar de las peticiones de su amiga para que se quedara callada.

― Tranquila, ya vamos a llegar...

― Te mentí...―sollozó― lo que te dije en el baile no era cierto...

― ¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó por un reflejo, sintiendo que su corazón se comenzaba a acelerar más de lo que ya estaba.

― Él planeó todo...

― Tranquila, no importa, podrás decírmelo más tarde...

No estaba segura si quería saber lo que tenía que decirle, ni tampoco si iba o no a terminar con ganas de abrir la puerta de la ambulacia para tirarla con el auto andando. Lo único que tenía claro era que estaba delicada, le costaba hablar, respirar y veía en sus gestos lo mucho que sufría para poder pronunciar unas pocas palabras.

― No sabemos si habrá tiempo...―sollozó, cerrando los ojos y dejando caer lágrimas por ellos, las cuales Phoebe limpió sin pensarlo dos veces.

― Si lo habrá ―susurró, apoyando su frente con la de ella, ensuciándole la cara con su lágrimas oscuras― te prometo que lo habrá.

― Escucha, no me interrumpas...sólo pon atención y, luego puedes odiarme más si quieres...pero eres mi mejor amiga...no. Eres mi única amiga y necesito que sepas la verdad, en caso de que no pueda hacerlo más tarde.

_La música estaba alta, la gente prendida, y todos parecían estar disfrutando la noche, menos una persona: Phoebe Halliwell._

― _¿Dónde demonios estás Phoebe Halliwell? ―gritó Prue desde el teléfono._

― _¿Importa? ―preguntó gritando, había mucho ruido y casi no podía escuchar ni sus propios pensamientos._

― _Claro que importa, son las tres de la mañana y tienes que ir a la escuela mañana ¿Dónde estás?―respondió Prue dando vueltas por la habitación de la abuela, mientras armaba un bolso con ropa para llevársela al hospital._

― _No te interesa Prue, metete en tus cosas ―dijo preguntándose inconscientemente si había algo que había hecho que Prue fuera a casa a esa hora, o si es que alguna de sus hermanas la había delatado y por eso la llamaba…aunque era más probable la primera opción que la segunda._

― _¡Sólo córtale y ya! __―le aconsejó Katrina, pero su amiga la hizo callar._

― _Te quiero de vuelta en casa en veinte minutos Phoebe o…_

― _¿O qué? ¿Me acusarás con la abuela y le vas a dar otro infarto? ―le dijo irónicamente, terminado con una risa molesta y autosuficiente que hizo que Prue comenzara a enojarse más aunque no hubiera podido verla._

― _Si no se lo das tú primero cuando sepa que no estás en casa ―le dijo de manera ácida, enojada porque se le había enredado una cosa que había sacado con su pulsera._

― _No lo sabrá. Ella está en la clínica, tú fuiste a dejar a Piper y Paige a casa, que por cierto, obligaste a ir porque crees que puedes manipular todo y a todos, quieran o no y no me encontraste ahí ¿Crees que no te conozco?_

― _No te hagas la brillante conmigo Phoebe, ¡Te quiero en casa ahora! ¿No te cansas de dar problemas? ¿Tan poco respeto nos tienes? ¿Cuál es tu estúpido problema Phoebe? ¡Te quiero en casa en veinte minutos! Estoy HARTA de tu irresponsabilidad..._

_Mientras Prue gritaba, Phoebe se quitó el teléfono de la oreja y apagó su celular, rodando los ojos con un suspiro pesado: pero no iba a llorar._

― _Debiste haberlo hecho antes __―dijo Katrina, encogiéndose de hombros._

― _Disculpa._

_Phoebe no le puso atención, todavía pensando en casa, y Katrina le pegó un codazo para que reaccionara ante lo guapo que era. Tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos verdes, la piel clara y un acento que les hacía saber que no era de ese país. _

― _Te estaba mirando hace un rato...¿Quieres bailar? __―preguntó con una sonrisa seductora._

_Phoebe siguió en silencio, intentando contener su llanto y el miedo que tenía por la vida de su abuela, no estaba escuchando._

_― Si quieres yo acepto ―sonrió Katrina, pero él la ignoró― Phoebe...―murmuró dolida, dándole un codazo para que le doliera su propio rechazo, y a la vez, reaccionara._

_― ¿Ah? ―preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza, sobándose un poco el torso después de que el codo de su amiga se le enterrara en él._

― _Preguntaba __si quieres bailar ―repitió, un poco frustrado._

― _Eh, no ―respondió avanzando más allá, en busca de algo que beber para despejarse.  
_

_Hackett apretó las manos, y la vio irse junto a su amiguita a otro lugar: nadie le decía que no, y ella no sería la primera.  
_

― _Dijiste que era de las fáciles ―se quejó, empujando a John a otro lado lejos de donde estaba._

_― Lo es ―respondió, algo intimidado por el tamaño de sus puños.  
_

― _La muy estúpida me acaba de decir que no ―le contó, con tanta seriedad, que John no se atrevió a reirse en su cara.  
_

― _¿Qué quieres que haga al respecto? ―le preguntó de mal genio― la única opción que te queda es obligarla._

― _Grandes mentes piensan igual, querido amigo ―sonrió con malicia― ¿Qué tienes que pueda ayudarme?_

_― Roofies ―respondió, enseñándole una bolsa― sé cuidadoso, si usas mucho puedes matarla, y ahí no voy a ayudarte._

― _Claro que lo harás ―le amenazó― pero no es la idea, aunque debería._

― _Una pastilla ―le explicó― debería funcionar de aquí a treinta minutos. _

― _Ve y dásela, confía en ti._

― _Sólo a medias ―le explicó― ya sabes lo que pasó entre nosotros.  
_

― _Si la engatusaste una vez, vas a poder hacerlo de nuevo._

_―Iré, pero vigílala: cuando la veas mareada, sácala de aquí._

_Casi veinte minutos más tarde, los pronósticos de John se estaban cumpliendo. Phoebe estaba tambaleándose, afirmándose de las paredes hasta sentarse en el suelo._

_Creo que es mejor que me vaya, no sé cómo voy a escalar ese árbol -dijo balbuceando, o eso pensó que dijo, la verdad ni siquiera sabía si había o no hablado._

– _¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Hackett, acercándose a Katrina con galantería, tratando de hacerse el lindo frente a ella._

– _Mi amiga no despierta, tomó más de la cuenta y ahora no tengo idea cómo la voy a llevar de vuelta a su casa.  
_

_El chico miró a Phoebe unos instantes, recorriéndola de arriba abajo con la vista, sonriendo disimuladamente._

_–Si quieres yo puedo llevarlas._

– _¿De verdad? –preguntó aliviada._

–_Claro, mi auto está en la otra esquina, las voy a dejar a ambas a casa, sería un gusto._

_– yo la cargo –se ofreció Hackett, agachándose hasta llegar a la altura de Phoebe y tomándola entre sus brazos con delicadeza, cuidando de que su cabeza no se golpeara con nada– es liviana._

_Phoebe sintió que alguien la estaba tomando en brazos y se asustó, porque no podía reaccionar ni moverse bien, pero al escuchar la voz de Katrina tan calmadamente se quedó tranquila, al menos algo._

_– Hey, ¿Van a casa? –preguntó John, apareciendo entre todos._

– _Sí, él va allevarnos –respondío Katrina._

– _¿Te molesta si voy? –preguntó._

– _No, para nada –dijo Hackett, sin entender su plan._

_Los cuatro salieron de la casa y cruzaron la calle hasta donde el auto de Hackett se encontraba._

– _La vamos a dejar aquí –dijo el chico, recostándola en la parte de atrás del auto._

_John se sentó junto a ella y cerró la puerta, mientras que Katrina se fue de copiloto y el aleman se dispuso a conducir  
_

_Phoebe escuchaba todo, pero no entendía nada. Se sentía pesada, mareada, no podía moverse, pero estaba agradecida de estar siendo llevada a casa y no terminar abandonada donde Sussy. Luego de unos quince minutos de conducción, Katrina vio que el camino no era el de la casa de Phoebe, de John, ni tampoco de ella: iba al lado contrario.  
_

– _Tengo que ir a buscar algo, ya vengo –dijo el chico, bajándose del auto junto a John.  
_

_Kat miró hacia atrás y comprobó que Phoebe seguía dormida y sin moverse. Afuera, ambos hombres entraron a una casa a buscar una bolsa pequeña._

_– ¿Se puede saber por qué estás aquí? –preguntó Hackett a John._

_– La metiche de Katrina se metió al auto, ¿Quieres tenerla de testigo acaso?, la mocosa está enamorada de mí, y si jugamos bien nuestras cartas esta noche los dos salimos ganando._

_– Eres una pésima influencia, Humble –rió Hackett, su amigo sonrió y ambos se devolvieron al auto._

– _¿Qué trajiste?–preguntó Katrina indagando en la encomienda, ante la cara divertida del dueño._

– _Si quieres tomar algo, hazlo –dijo volviendo a echar a andar el motor del auto y dando la vuelta camino a la ciudad, mientras su joven acompañante seleccionaba que era lo que iba a usar._

– _Es linda –comentó mirando a Phoebe por el retrovisor._

– _Claro, no por nada se le pegan los hombres como mosquitos –rezongó sin lograr ocultar sus celos hacia ella._

_Katrina siempre se había sentido bajo la sombra de su amiga, y sabía que aunque ella había sido la de la idea de meterse en la pandilla, sin Phoebe jamás lo hubiese logrado, aunque ésta no fuera capaz de hacer ni la mitad de las idioteces que Katrina si podía hacer._

– _¿Crees que tenga una oportunidad con ella? –preguntó tanteando el terreno._

– _Claro, ¿Por qué no? Últimamente no le interesa con quien se mete, si eres hombre tienes todas las posibilidades que quieras –respondió enojada, parecía que hasta sin decir nada, y después de haberlo rechazado, Phoebe tenía más éxito del que tenía ella._

_El chico estacionó el auto y se bajó de él, subiéndole el volumen a la radio. John también se bajó, y ambos se pusieron a fumar apoyados en el parachoques._

_– Está dormida –comentó John, soplando._

_– Dijiste treinta minutos, lleva quince –dijo Hackett._

_– ¿Ves que reaccione?_

_– ¿Qué si se acuerda?_

_– ¿De verdad te importa?_

_– No, pero nunca sabes si se atreverá a denunciar._

_– No lo hará, porque lo que sea va a olvidarlo. Ve, yo te quito a Katrina de encima._

_Hackett abrió la puerta de atrás y se sentó junto a Phoebe, quien respiraba suave y tranquilamente, casi incapaz de sostener sus propios músculos._

– _Es más bonita de cerca de lo que puede decir un retrovisor –dijo en voz alta, observando la figura de la chica que yacía dormida sobre el asiento trasero de su auto– ¿Por qué no despiertas y jugamos un poco? –comentó en voz alta, zarandeándola un poco, pero Phoebe no despertaba._

_Necesitaba confirmar que estaba lista, y su nula reacción le daba más confianza. No es que fuera un santo, pero nunca había hecho algo así antes._

– _¿Qué haces? –preguntó Katrina, mirando para atrás– oye, déjala tranquila –sugirió sin mucha fuerza en su petición, empezando a sentir el efecto de los estimulantes– cuando esté despierta te va a dar lo que quieras._

_John abrió la puerta de Katrina y la hizo bajarse, para sentarla sobre sus piernas._

– _¿Te he dicho lo linda que te ves esta noche? _

– _Nunca me dices esas cosas–respondió sonrojada._

– _Pensé que las sabías –respondió besándola en los labios, Katrina se sorprendió, pero continuó el beso._

_Era su sueño hecho realidad, le gustaba desde siempre, la verdad, él era la razón por la que ella estaba metida en la pandilla, pero apenas se presentaron, él había puesto sus ojos en Phoebe...habían salido juntos, terminado en la cama y su relación después de eso. Y aún así, cuando él jamás la había considerado, ella lo seguía esperando, y hoy, su oportunidad había llegao.  
_

_Atrás, Hackett Hackett se inclinó y le dio un beso, antes de sugerirle que reaccionara, para fingir delante de su amiga que estaba despertando o más o menos consciente. __La sintió intentar moverse cuando sus manos se dirigieron a su blusa, sobretodo cuando logró quitársela, pero no dijo una palabra. Estaba un poco nervioso de que eso no fuera a funcionar, pero realmente parecía estar dormida y aunque no lo estuviera y no diera resultado, seguiría adelante con su plan de todas formas; no era algo que fuera a detenerlo._

_Phoebe soltó unas lágrimas desesperadas, sin poder hacer nada por gritar o por detenerlo. Frunció los labios intentando hacer fuerza, salir de ahí, pero no lo estaba logrando. Hacía grandes esfuerzos para pedirle ayuda a Katrina o John, porque sabía que ellos estaban ahí, y rezaba porque al escucharla fueran en su rescate, pero no siquiera podía abrir los ojos para ver a quien tenía encima._

_Hackett se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta, pero también que no podía hacer nada para defenderse. Continuó con su misión, desabrochándole __l__os pantalones rojos que estaba usando, los cuales les quitó por completo en un movimiento rápido. __Ella gimió, apenas audiblemente cuando lo sintió y sus lágrimas cayeron libremente por su cara: no podía soportar el dolor, era como partirse en dos. Él comenzó a moverse, y ella sentía que el último amago de fuerza la estaba abandonando, y aunque estaba muerta de miedo, logró moverse con fuerza, tanto que __terminó rodando hacia un costado, golpeándose con el suelo y perdiendo la consciencia definitivamente._

– _Niña tonta __–__se quejó Hackett, recogiéndola y poniéndola de nuevo en donde estaba._

_– ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Katrina, separándose un poco de John y sus manos._

– _Nada, Phoebe despertó –mintió éste, distrayéndola con cierta artimaña que la hizo suspirar._

_Después de unas horas, Hackett tomó el control del auto y John se quedó en el copiloto, dejando a Katrina aún desnuda, en el asiento de atrás, quien recién ahora, comprendía lo que había pasado con cara de terror._

– _Vístete y también a ella –le ordenó John, mientras se devolvían en el camino para ir a dejarlas a sus casas; sólo por diversión._

_Katrina tomó su ropa y se la puso rápido, y luego con las manos temblando, sin creer lo que había pasado con su amiga, ni como se había dejado usar. Su mente lo estaba bloqueando, borrando, intentando olvidar...aunque al menos su corazón se quedaba un poco más tranquilo al saber, por lo que había oído, que ella no recordaría nada al despertar._

– _No tiene que notarse que falta –les dijo Katrina al estacionarse frente a la gran casa._

_Hackett y John asintieron, pensando que era mejor eso, antes de que la gente se hiciera perguntas. Se encaramaron en los árboles, se la pasaron de brazo en brazo, y fue el rubio entre ambos, el que la mteió a su cama antes de bajar de nuevo._

– _Si aprecias tu vida, nadie va a enterarse de nada, ¿Preguntas? –dijo John._

_Katrina asintió nerviosamente, y Hackett la empujó al auto, siendo él ahora el copiloto camino a la gran mansión de la chica._

Katrina cerró los ojos y susurró un "Lo lamento", mientras que la mandíbula de Phoebe cayó. Entendía todo, pero no lograba analizar nada, era como si le estuviera contando la historia de otra persona, no la suya. Su llanto se hizo tan desesperado que comenzó ahogarse. Apenas lograba respirar y todo le daba vueltas. Las voces ya no eran reconocibles, las manos y pies le hormigueaban y lo único que tenía en la cabeza era esa sensación e imagen con la que había tenido tantas pesadillas, creyendo que no pasaban más allá de eso: pesadillas. Hasta ahora, que entendía que realmente había pasado una vez, que no había sido un sueño.  
Sintió que sus pulmones se cerraban y que por más que intentaba respirar, la misión se le hacía imposible. Cada intento la desesperaba más, hasta que sintió algo plástico en su boca, que luego de ser presionado dos veces, la ayudó a respirar.

Perdió toda noción del espacio y el tiempo, y sus sentidos estaban apagados. Estaba en estado catatónico, en blanco, ni muerta ni viva.

El vehículo se detuvo y mientras Katrina era bajada de la ambulencia, ella tuvo que quedarse ahí con la paramédico amable que se encargó de su ataque de asma. No supo cuanto tiempo tardó en volver a respirar de manera normal, ni siquiera sabía que sufría de asma, pero la mujer le dejó el inhalador antes de dejarla bajarse en caso de que volviese a necesitarlo. Se puso de pie, buscando desesperadamente con su mirada a su amiga, necesitando saber que estaba bien. Necesitaba constatar que seguía viva, eso era lo importante ahora, por mucho odio, ira y ganas de matar que sintiera.

Al entrar a la sala de emergencias de la clínica, pudo encontrarse con una pareja conocida detenida frente a una sala en donde el equipo médico corría de un lado a otro, como cada vez que se fijaba detalladamente en los movimientos de la gente de ese lugar.

― ¿Qué le hiciste a nuestra hija?

Se llevó una mano al pecho, estaba aturdida entre la noticia, el estrés y todo lo que había tomado, además de cansada por la falta de aire; pero pudo reconocer sin problemas la voz de la madre de Katrina, quien con ira en cada poro de su piel, la había acorralado apenas notado su presencia.

― No le he hecho nada, lo juro. No tengo nada que ver con esto ―le explicó exaltándose de nuevo, afirmándose bien del inhalador, algo le decía que era muy probable que lo necesitara otra vez.

― ¡Entonces por qué está allá adentro!, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ―le gritó siendo sujetada por su esposo, antes de que se pusiera más agresiva y llegara a lastimar a la niña.

― Estaba conmigo cuando se desmayó, llamé a la ambulancia, eso es todo ―le explicó echándose un poco para atrás, buscando a dónde correr para esconderse.

― ¿Sabes quien le hizo esto a nuestra hija? ―preguntó su papá, intentando mantener la compostura.

―¿Hacerle qué? ―preguntó saltando de inmediato, preocupada de lo que fuera oír.

Por su cabeza pasaron miles de ideas, y por un momento no supo reconocer si todo lo que le había contado Katrina le había pasado a ella o a su amiga. Estaba fuera de la realidad, y se sentía perdida, confundida, asustada, como si hasta el estetoscopio colgando del cuello de su padre, quien acababa de salir de la sala, fuera capaz de lastimarla.

― Sobredosis de drogas ―dijo Víctor, mirándola con desaprobación, decepción y dolor.

Estaba hecha un desparpajo. Mojada con quien sabía que qué, olía a cigarrillos, alcohol y a transpiración. Tenía el maquillaje corrido hasta el cuello y la ropa corrida que de por sí no cubría demasiado, dejaba ver bastante.

― Nadie le hizo nada a Katrina, ella, fue su decisión…―continuó hablando, sintiendo que la traicionaba, a pesar de saber que no era así― no es primera vez que se droga.

― No puedes estar hablando en serio ―le dijo la madre, siendo acallada por el padre.

― ¿Dos años?, ¿De qué estás hablando?

― ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de nuestra hija?, ¡No puedo creer que te hagas llamar su mejor amiga! ―chilló la madre, vuelta loca, olvidándose de la mujer de alcurnia que suponía ser.

― No estoy mintiendo y se los digo por lo mismo, no quiero que siga haciéndose daño ―confesó, haciendo lo posible por no desmayarse y dar contra el suelo.

― Si tanto la quieres, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes de que esto pasara? ―le gritó su mamá, a putno de lanzarse sobre su cuello.

Víctor fue más rápido y se puso delante de Phoebe, ésta se aferró a su espalda y escondió su rostro, temblando de miedo. Estaba espantada, por todo. El padre de Katrina afirmó a su esposa quien lo rasguñó, mientras que el de Phoebe gritaba de vuelta.

― ¡No pueden estar exigiéndole esto a mi hija!, ¿Cómo esperan que una niña de quince años maneje una situación así?, ¡Dónde estaban ustedes, sus padres, que no se preocuparon de ella antes!

― ¡Ella fue la que metió a nuestra Katrina en todo esto!, mi hija era una niña buena, una niña dulce, jamás habría hecho algo así, ¡Y no tienes derecho a decir nada si ni siquiera conoces a la que llamas hija tuya!, ¿Crees que nadie sabe que la dejaste sola toda su vida?

― Cállate ―le dijo el padre de Katrina a su mujer, sacudiéndola para intentar calmarla.

Las palabras de la señora Muller pesaron en el corazón de padre e hija, mientras que su marido intentó desviar la atención a lo que le importaba de verdad, por mucho que no lo hubiese demostrado nunca.

― Queremos verla.

Víctor asintió, y les indicó la puerta.

― Pase, por aquí, voy en seguida.

Ambos padres asintieron, entrando despacio, dejándolos solos. Víctor volteó para ponerse frente a su hija menor, y suspiró. Ésta cerró los ojos, al fin había terminado de decepcionar a todo el mundo. Su padre se fijó en su ropa, en su cabello, en su cara y sintió rabia, pero no contra ella, sino contra él.

― Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente, Phoebe ―dijo subiéndole un poco la blusa para tapar su escote, pero en su reemplazo, se le destapó el ombligo.

― No dejes que muera ―le pidió ignorando la advertencia― tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad.

―Va a tenerla... ―le prometió, quitándose la bata y poniéndosela encima para cubrirla― quédate aquí, hablaré con sus padres y luego voy a llevarte a casa. Tenemos que conversar seriamente.

Él volteó sin decir nada más, sin darle una mirada cariñosa o un beso en la frente como hacía siempre, y se devolvió a trabajar. Phoebe lo vio entrar a la habitación, y se sintió sola, infinita y eternamente sola. Olvidó todo lo que su padre le había dicho, pensando en que ya no podía ser más odiada delo que era y aprovechó la instancia para irse de ahí de vuelta a la fiesta: había mucho de qué hablar, y John iba a escucharla.

* * *

******¿Y?...*cof*, *cof* espero que se hayan quedado con ganas de leer más...****Sé que deben estar odiándome con todo su corazón, muahahahah, pero no se preocupen, es la idea. Esta es la primera parte, creo que son tres partes, no estoy segura. Besos!**

_Respuesta(s) de review(s)_:

**Daniie Armstrong:** Sí, necesita ayuda urgente esta niñita! Tendrás tu Andy algún día :B

**DyegoHalliwe****ll:** Ahora uno más larguito! :D sé que escribí poco de Piper, pero prometo recompensarlo con la vuelta de Leo. Sí, pobrecita Phoebe...muahahahaha.


	51. La verdad duele II

******Capítulo 43, parte II: La verdad duele.**

Entró a la vieja casa a la que jamás en su vida volvería a ir si no era para quemarla, buscando desesperadamente la presencia de John. Estaba furiosa, lastimada, con ganas de destruir, destripar, asesinar. Lo odiaba tanto como odiaba a Hackett. Él era el responsable de que su vida fuera un desastre, él había manipulado todo hasta ese punto y le debía demasiadas lágrimas y sangre.

― ¡Por qué me mentiste! ―gritó apenas lo divisó entrela gente, corriendo a golpearlo― ¡Cómo pudiste venderme así!

― ¿De qué estás hablando? ―le preguntó petrificado, ¿No debería estar agonizando allá arriba? La botella que le había dado era lo suficientemente fuerte para dormir a un elefante.

― Ya lo sé todo Johnatan. Katrina me contó lo que pasó de verdad: tú le vendiste esas estúpidas pastillas a Hackett, ¡Fuiste tú el que le propusiste todo!, ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan...?

― ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ―le gritó cortando sus quejas, sin prestar atención a sus furiosas lágrimas― ¡Tenía deudas!, ¡Cosas que pagar!, y digamos que mi vida me importa mucho más de lo que pueda o no pasar contigo.

― ¡Aún te excusas con eso! ―gritó golpeándolo más fuerte en el pecho, en los brazos, en donde pudiera darle― ¡Me mentiste!,¡Me vendiste! Creí en ti, pensé que éramos amigos…te perdoné después de lo que me hiciste.

No podía creer cuán estúpida había sido con perdonarlo. Él se había aprovechado de ella, hecho creer que la amaba solamenta para que le regalara su primera vez, y que al día siguiente se olvidara de todo su amor y devoción para irse con otras, dejándola atrás. En ese momento debió haber reaccionado y abandonado todo, pero no...todo había sido peor hasta llegar a esto.

―No es mi culpa si eres una ilusa…―dijo atracándola contra la pared, afirmándola de las muñecas― y yo no te hice nada que tu no quisieras. Ahora vienes y armas un drama como si te quedara algo de dignidad, pero todos sabemos que eres Freebie preciosa, nadie te va a tomar en serio, ¿Crees que alguien va a creerte después de saber cómo eres? No juegues, sabes que nadie confia en ti.

― Hijo de puta ―gritó escupiéndole en la cara, pero ni una mínima fracción de su odio se había expresado en ello― ¡Por tu culpa Katrina está como está!, ¡Por tu culpa!, ¡Por tu culpa pasó todo esto!, ¡Tú destruiste nuestras vidas!, las nuestras y de las de quien sabe más…¿No te da vergüenza?

― Yo no las obligué a nada. Eran ustedes las que pestañeaban coqueteando y buscando más "aventuras y acción", como nos dijeron…―sonrió burlándose― nadie las obligó a nada, no es mi culpa que le hayas creído todas sus mentiras a Jimmy, o siquiera pensando que alguien podría alguna vez enamorarse de ti, ¿De verdad me creíste todo eso?, Si eres una estúpida no es culpa mía.

― ¡Teníamos trece años John!

Cerró los ojos, porque sabía que él tenía razón, pero eso no quitaba que tanto él como todos los demás involucrados en eso se hubiesen aprovechado de la inocencia de ambas.

― ¡No es mi problema si querían jugar a ser niñas grandes!

Sintió que John la tomaba firmemente de las manos y luego que sus pies estaban siendo sujetos por alguien, encontrándose directamente con Jimmy. Entre ambos la cargaron a la calle, y con un gran impulso la lanzaron unos metros más allá. Rodó un poco, y sin pensar qué era más importante, decidió proteger su vientre con sus manos, echando la cara para atrás para intentar no lastimársela.

― Esto no va a quedarse así ―dijo escupiendo algo de tierra, tratando de mover su rodilla izquierda― Lo juro por lo más sagrado que tengo...

Se puso de pie con dificultad, apenas resistiendo su peso y una imagen llegó a su cabeza de golpe: Hackett. Él iba a juntarse con Prue, aún podía detenerlo si alcanzaba a llegar a casa para decirle la verdad.

Ahí, Prue ya estaba lista para ir a su cita de rompimiento, mientras que Piper no podía creer que en serio fuera a irse.

― ¿De verdad vas a salir?

― Piper, papá dijo que estaba con Phoebe y ella no está haciendo más que una pataleta y viéndonos las caras de estúpidas para no variar ―dijo refiriéndose al hecho de que hacia poco habían recibido un mensaje de texto con esa información― Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo algo importante que hacer.

Prue abrió la puerta, y Piper se asomó al escuchar un grito que le parecía familiar: y la vio, ahí estaba Phoebe. Estaba vestida de la manera más...frustrante, además de tener la ropa con tierra y las manos, cara y piernas un poco raspadas, como si se hubiese caído. Tenía los ojos rojos, el maquillaje manchándole la cara y apenas lograba mantenerse en pie.

― ¡Espera! ―gritó ella, tambaléandose de un lado a otro, intentando afirmarse del buzón de correo.

Todo le daba vueltas, pero tenía que detenerla. Era el momento, ya todo daba lo mismo, todo menos Prue.

― Ahí tienes a tu perdida Piper, disfruta la noche ―le dijo siguiendo su camino hasta su auto.

― ¡No te vayas! ―gritó, pero las ganas de vomitar interrumpieron su discurso.

Odiaba ese sabor desagradable y el dolor que le daba en la garganta después de hacerlo, aunque estaba un poco acostumbrada a esas alturas. Piper abrió los ojos y se tapó la boca, tentada de hacer lo mismo, pero resistiéndose. Prue rodó los ojos y avanzó hasta Phoebe enfurecidamente, cuidando de no ensuciar sus zapatos.

Víctor estacionó el auto y se bajó rápido, aliviado de haber encontrado a Phoebe ahí luego de que hubiese desaparecido de la clínica, y también de no tener que explicar que la había perdido ahora que estaba ahí peleando con Prue, y ya lo habían notado.

― ¡No puedo creer que vengas ebria! ―le gritó tomándola de un brazo para arrastrala a la casa― ¡Eres una irresponsable!, ¿Qué no has aprendido nada?, ¿Cómo vas a alimentar a tus hijos ahora, ah?

― ¡Déjame en paz!, ¡No soy una vaca lechera ni cambia pañales!―gritó Phoebe empujándola, yéndose al suelo de paso― ¡Deja de tratarme como una niña!, ¡Tengo sentimientos y una vida además de eso!

― ¡Lo siento pero ya es tarde para pensar en eso!, ¡Mírate!, ¿Qué futuro les pretendes dar? ―gritó afirmándose de Víctor para no caerse por el empujón, pero dejándolo en el camino antes de volver a acercarse a su hermana menor.

― ¡Tú no sabes lo que es ser madre y todo lo que doy por ellos!

― ¡Sé muy bien qué es ser madre desde que nació Piper!, luego vinieron tú, y luego tú y Paige, ¿Y quién crees que estuvo aquí para ayudar a mamá y a la abuela?, ¿Sam?, ¿Víctor?

Lo que Prue acababa de gritar dio de lleno en el pecho de su padre. Ella tenía razón sobre eso, y él debería estar, ahora, tomando el control de todo y deteniendo esa discusión, pero se veía incapaz de meterse al medio y hacer su parte. Ambas estaban muy enojadas, aunque Prue parecía más decepcionada que todo y Phoebe...ella estaba ebria. Piper se sostenía de la puerta, apretando los párpados y abriendo los ojos de inmediato, como esperando algo más.

― Tú ayudabas, como Piper ayudó conmigo, como todas ayudamos con Paige, pero jamás tuviste que criar tu sola a un par de bebés a mi edad ―replicó con amargura, antes de intentar pararse de nuevo; le dolía todo el cuerpo.

― ¿Sola? ―interrumpió con una risa sarcástica― ¿Vas a decir que nosotras no te hemos ayudado?, La que sí ha tenido que hacerse cargo sola de tres adolescentes dejando mi vida congelada por ellas he sido yo, ¡Y si tú fuiste madre es porque quisiste!, ¡A mi me obligaron!

― ¡A mi también me obligaron! ―gritó enfurecida, y sintió su garganta rasparse ante ello.

Piper ya estaba llorando y Víctor estaba junto a ella, cuidando de que no fuera a cometer otra locura o colpasara de nuevo. Las otras dos podían seguir gritándose, pero la que necesitaba ayuda urgente era Piper, no podía arriesgarse a que cayera al hospital otra vez.

Prue sonrió con sarcasmo. No podía entender cómo era tan caradura para decir algo así. Phoebe se había buscado eso, no había dudas de ello y ahora se hacía la víctima, llorando y escapándose de la casa. Entendía que la responsabilidad fuera mucha, que estuviera cansada y tuviera miedo, pero no podía defender su actitud ni manera de actuar. Seguía siendo una niña, sí, pero no podía seguir actuando como una, por mucho que quisiera.

― ¡Claro!, ¡Pobre Phoebe la mártir!, Quizás tu poca moral te obligó a dejarlos nacer, pero si te quedaste embarazada fue por estúpida. Porque no tienes ni un ápice de respeto por ti misma, ¡Mírate como estás vestida por favor!, Si a eso le puedes llamar ropa, ¡Podrías ir desnuda y llamarías menos la atención!

Phoebe apretó los labios e intentó no llorar: se merecía eso y más. No tenía derecho ni cara para negar que lo que su hermana le decía era cierto, pero no quitaba que doliese como estaba doliendo escucharlo.

― ¡Prue cállate! ―le pidió Piper con autoridad, tan fuerte que su tono se desvió y terminó en un gemido agudo.

Si seguía diciendo cosas así, iba a ser mucho más difícil que se perdonara después de saber la verdad, y sabía, al mirar los ojos de Phoebe, que esta vez era el momento. Prue no se sorprendió por verla intentar detener la discusión, pero no iba a escucharla: la menor necesitaba oír la verdad, y por mucho que le doliera lastimarla, prefería eso que dejarla terminar de hundirse en esa rebeldía otra vez.

― No Piper, no voy a hacerlo, ¡Mírale el pecho por favor!, ¿En qué crees que andaba, ah? ―gritó apuntando a la menor, pero mirando a la del medio― ¿Vas a decirme que le dio alergia acaso? Yo me voy, ustedes sigan animándole la fiesta si quieren, después no se quejen del resultado.

― ¡Eso es!, ¡Vete Prue! **―**gritó Phoebe, arrastrando las palabras y luchando por no dormirse**― **¡Vete y evade la realidad con el estupido de tu novio!, ¡Ve y olvídate de casa!, ¡Ve y escapa!, pero cuando vuelvas todo va a seguir así de mal, así tal como está, ¡Siempre has sido una cobarde no importa lo que digas!, ¡Hablas, gritas y das instrucciones pero no eres capaz de lidiar con la realidad sin fingir que no pasa nada!

Piper se tapó la boca otra vez y Víctor no tenía idea como manejar la situación, estaba sobrepasado y completamente en blanco. Phoebe estaba agitada, furiosa y herida, mientras que Prue no aguantó escucharla hablarle así y se acercó a ella con el grito listo para salir.

_**―**_ ¡No te metas en mi vida!, ¡La que tiene que ser educada aquí eres tú!, No te atrevas a cuestionarme porque yo sé perfectamente lo que debo o no debo hacer, y si me equivoco lidio con mis errores sin meter a nadie más entre medio. No voy a aguantar que me hables en ese tono Phoebe Halliwell, soy tu hermana mayor y me debes respeto, ¡Ni se te ocurra hablarme así de nuevo!

― ¡Yo te hablo como se me da la maldita gana!, ¡Vas a escucharme esta vez, porque aunque no lo creas la que no sabe nada eres tú esta vez!

Necesitaba decirle la verdad a Prue, había perdido tanto, no tenía nada más que arriesgar. Apretó los puños, quería decirlo de una manera suave, quería evitar lastimarla, pero era imposible. No pudo recurrir a nada más que al sarcasmo, pero al fin, lo dijo:

― Hackett. Prue, tu amado, querido, santo, bendito Hackett, es el padre de los hijos de Freebie, ¿Ya?, ¿Contenta?

Su voz tembló y las palabras salieron como si no las hubiese dicho, como si hubieran rebotado en el aire y vuelto a su cabeza otra vez. Su cuerpo entero temblaba, sus lágrimas ya no se sentían pero seguían ahí y estaba mareada, asustada, su corazón no latía, o quizás lo hacía tan rápido que no se daba cuenta. Se había imaginado esa escena mil, dos mil, tres mil millones de veces y en todas era mucho más dramática y menos simple que en esa, pero en ninguna de ellas había sido tan dolorosa y destructiva. Tan desquisiante y desesperante.

Piper abrió los ojos y dejó escapar un gritito antes de que sus tobillos dejaran de soportarla y cayera al suelo, en un gesto que solamente su padre notó. Intentó recogerla, aún choqueado por lo que estaba oyendo, esperando algo más, necesitaba entender qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hija menor, por primera vez, sentía que era un caso perdido y sentía otro golpe al corazón al notar el grave daño que les había hecho al dejarlas solas.

Prue sonrió, desarmó su sonrisa, y la armó de nuevo. Estaba bromeando, era obvio. Lo decía para provocarla, no tenía otra razón de ser, estaba segura de ello, porque no había forma en el universo de que lo que decía fuese cierto. No iba a creer una barbaridad así, no podía y no estaba dispuesta a creer en una estupidez de ese calibre, ¿Que acaso no pensaba lo morboso, asqueroso y abominable que era lo que estaba diciendo? Claro que no, Phoebe nunca pensaba en nada.

― Déjate de decir tonterías ―respondió al fin, volteándose para irse de ahí.

Ni Piper ni Phoebe pudieron creer lo que escuchaban, pero tampoco pensaban que fuera tan fácil que comprendiera algo así. La más pequeña dio un paso al frente y gritó para llamar su atención.

― ¡No son tonterías!, ¡Míralo y míralos a ellos!, ¿Crees que te mentiría con algo así, Prue?

Ambas miradas se juntaron y mientras una estaba asustada, brillando y a punto de apagarse, la otra se encontraba incrédula, enojada y asustada en el fondo. Ella tenía razón, ni siquiera Phoebe podría ser tan vil como para inventar una locura como esa, pero no podía creerle...no quería creerle eso...porque significaba que ambos habían estado jugando y mintiéndole todo ese tiempo, y era algo que podía entender y esperar de Hackett, de un desconocido, de alguien que no tenía por qué sentir nada por ella. Pero no de su hermana. No de ella. No de Phoebe.

― Suficiente, me voy de aquí.

Phoebe se dejó caer al suelo, destrozada. Le había tomado mucho tiempo, horas, meses incluso, darse valor artificialmente para ser capaz de abrir la boca y no le había creído: simplemente se había dado la vuelta para irse a encontrar con Hackett.  
Piper se soltó de los brazos de Víctor y trató de correr hasta su hermana más grande, deteniéndola en su caminata. La tomó de las manos y la miró a la cara, con los ojos recorriendo su cara y los labios apretados.

― Te está diciendo la verdad Prue ―susurró con el corazón roto.

Prue enfocó su vista, y supo que era cierto. Piper jamás se prestaría para algo así, y Phoebe jamás inventaría algo de ese calibre, menos a Piper. Se llevó la mano a la boca y comenzó a negar repetidamente, mientras veía a su otra hermana asentir sin parar.

― No puede ser cierto, no, ¡No es cierto! ―gritó tapándose la cara con las manos, pensando en que al abrir los ojos iba a despertar en su cama, con sus padres diciéndole que era el primer día de kínder.

Necesitaba volver atrás, no podía soportar la realidad, no podía aguantar el presente, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para compreder que dos de sus hermanas, dos de sus mejores amigas, sangre de su sangre, familia, las personas por las que había dado todo y sacrificado mucho durante años, le hubiesen mentido así. No podía codificar que Piper, su Piper, se hubiese prestado para ayudar a Phoebe y a Hackett a engañarla, a reírse de ella, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban divirtiéndose a su costa?

― ¡Desde hace cuánto lo sabes! ―le gritó furiosa, mirándola con decepción y fuego en la mirada.

Piper tembló y empezó a agitarse, no tenía idea qué responderle porque sabía que nada iba a mejorar la situación, sino a hacerla peor, mucho peor. Se soltó y trató de retroceder, como un animal asustado y se tropezó con una piedrita que no logró notar antes de irse abajo. Su padre con tantas náuseas como las demás, atinó a recogerla y alejarla de la mirada hirviente de Prudence quien ya no escuchaba nada, solamente pensaba, tan rápido que llegaba a arderle.

― No le grites ―le exigió Phoebe a Prue, intentando hacer algo, sin saber si surtiría o no efecto, pero no podía seguir metiendo a Piper al medio: ya no.

Era su trabajo, era su responsabilidad, era su error. Era algo entre ella y Prudence, nadie más tenía derecho ni obligación de meterse en el asunto y tenía que enfrentarlo, como fuera, tenía que hacerlo. Por mucho que estuviera en la mitad de un ataque de pánico, de que pensara que no habría un mañana, de que sintiera que su vida estaba sepultada y que nunca jamás, su hermana volvería a hablarle. Que la odiaría, para siempre, que ya la odiaba. Que su padre lo hacía, que estaba decepcionado y lo sabía. Que sus hijos harían pronto cuando supieran por qué no tenían derecho a llamar a nadie papá...

― ¿Cómo mierda haces para meterte en problemas siempre? ―gritó llorando, decepcionada como nunca― ¿Por qué lo hiciste Phoebe?, ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas riéndote de mí?, ¿Cuánto tiempo, Piper? ―preguntó hablándole también a ella.

La última apretó los párpados y desvió la mirada, incapaz de responder nada: era demasiado doloroso verla así, tan destruída...y eso que todavía le quedaba escuchar más. Phoebe intentó decir algo, pero las palabras se agolpaban en su boca sin permitirse hilar nada, nada coherente. Trataba de hablar pero su voz no salía, y se estaba empezando a desesperar otra vez.

― Yo...yo...yo...yo...

Phoebe tragaba, hacía grandes esfuerzos pero nada funcionaba, ¿Cómo tenía que reaccionar ahora?, ¿Cómo discutía ante eso? Era cierto, le había mentido, las dos lo habían hecho...pero no era culpa de Piper, ella se lo había pedido.

― ¿Sabes qué?, Mejor te quedas callada ―dijo Prue apretando los puños, tan fuerte que se enterraba sus propias uñas― ¡Ya estoy cansada de tus excusas!, ¡Harta de tus idioteces que yo tengo solucionar porque eres una irresponsable!, ¡No tienes sentido común ni una pisca de amor por nadie que no seas tu misma, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?, ¿Entiendes el peso de tus mentiras?

― ¡Prue déjala hablar! ―pidió Piper.

Solamente el llanto de Piper hizo que Prue le diese una oportunidad para hablar a la tercera de ellas, porque no soportaba verla así de mal y llorando a mares, porque conociéndolas a las dos de la manera en que las conocía, sabía que ella había estado persiguiendo a Phoebe para hablar sin que ésta lo hubiese hecho. Por esa razón peleaban tanto, ¡Era lógico!, pero no quitaba que le hiriese su silencio.

Phoebe observó la dinámica familiar, notando la manera en que Prue había detenido sus pasos ante las palabras de Piper y la forma en que su papá abrazaba a la misma, y se sintió sola: infinita y etenamente sola. Estaba sobrando en ese cuadro, no quería sobrar en esa escena.

Sus lágrimas cambiaron de impotencia y dolor a tristeza y desolación, y toda su fuerza se apagó al instante, lo único que deseaba era que Prue la abrazara y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, pero eso no pasaría nunca. Ni un millón de años.

― Por favor, no le des tanta importancia. Solamente quiero vivir en paz, con ustedes y los niños y ya, ingóralo, olvídalo, has de cuenta que no te dije nada y ...

No continuó hablando, porque sabía que no tenía sentido hacerlo, y sobretodo, lo que estaba diciendo, ¿Cómo podía pedirle que lo olvidara?, ¿Cómo creía que era posible vivir en paz viviendo así?, ¿En serio pensaba que por pedirlo, que por decirlo, Prue iría y haría de cuenta que no había pasado nada? O estaba más loca de lo que creía, o había bebido más de lo que había pensado.

― Oh, claro. No te preocupes, lo único que tengo que hacer es olvidarme de que te emborrachaste, tuviste sexo con un tipo diez años mayor que tú, quedaste embarazada de él y no solamente eso ―dijo haciendo una pausa para tomar aire, ya que se había quedado sin él entre tantas cosas― eres madre de mellizos y ¡Ah! ¿Sabes qué más? El amado papi ¡Es mi novio! ¡Claro que puedo olvidarlo!, ¡Si ese tipo de cosas pasan todos los días, ¡No me pidas que me olvide de lo que hiciste Phoebe, eso no pasa ni siquiera en la televisión!

Su hermana asintió, dándole la razón a sus palabras, aún sin saber qué decirle o cómo reaccionar. Sólo atinó a abrazarse a sí misma, tratar de ser fuerte, porque se lo debía a todos, y no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría despierta antes de dormirse o desmayarse. Tenía que zanjar el asunto ahora, o no lo haría nunca.

― Estás siendo muy hiriente y cruel Prue ―interfirió Piper igual o más asustada que su hermana pequeña.

Víctor se sorprendió al escucharla, sus labios casi no se habían movido y apenas podía sentir su suave respiración, pero su voz había sonado fuerte y clara, decidida, aún preocupada.

― Estoy diciendo la verdad, y ni siquiera es la mitad de lo que pienso.

Su respiración era errática, sus ojos no tenían lágrimas que derramar y sus puños seguían fuertemente enroscados. Su espalda estaba tensa y sus manos con ganas de ahorcarla, pero aún así, el dolor en los ojos de Phoebe le impedía ir más lejos, pero no se sentía dispuesta a seguir en su presencia. No quería mirarla más.

― Prue, hermana, yo ―intentó decir Phoebe, logrando ponerse de pie después de varios intentos.

― No digas nada Phoebe ―le pidió con voz seca, aguda― No puedo creer que te atrevas a llamarme hermana. No puedo creer que me hayan hecho algo así.

― No quise mentirte Prue, te lo juro ―sollozó tratando de acercarse, pero la vio retroceder y cruzarse debrazos.

Piper hizo un amago de abrazarla, de ir y darle un poco de apoyo a su hermana mayor, pero ésta también rechazó su cercanía. Las miró a ambas, sin saber quien la había herido más, y negó despacio.

― Sólo aléjense de mí.

Las chicas y Víctor la vieron caminar despacio. No corría, porque sabía que nadie se le iba a acercar, y se sentó en el auto. Puso la llave, la giró y ahí fue cuando su paciencia y calma, por decirlo de alguna forma, desaparecieron. Pisó el acelerador con fuerza y en lugar de desestacionarse para salir, se subió a la vereda y viró hacia un lado para irse de ahí a toda velocidad.

― Va a matarse ―dijo Piper volteando a ver a su papá, entrando en pánico al verla irse de esa forma.

Víctor quien seguía en shock y nervioso, siguió su impulso y pasó a sus otras dos hijas de largo para ir tras la más grande. Se subió al auto, se dio el tiempo de desestacionar y en pocos segundos, ya no estaba a la vista.

Piper corrió hasta donde estaba Phoebe y trató de guiarla a casa. Una apoyada sobre la otra lograron entrar, cada una más preocupada y las dos, en definitiva, con el corazón destrozado.

* * *

**Ya. Lo dijo, ¿Y qué?**

**Creo que yo tenía más expectativas con este cap, y sinceramente no me gustó...pero creo que era como la única forma que tenía de hacerlo, y le puse harto esfuerzo xD pero no significa que no quiera sus opiniones e ideas! Me gustaría saber cómo se imaginaban esto...o cómo lo habrían hecho para que quedase mejor. Eso. Gracias :B**

_Respuesta(s) de review(s)_:

**Daniie Armstrong:** Jajaja! Linda!, pero hey, ¿Mala yo?, nahhhh!

**DyegoHalliwe****ll:** Jojojojo, pobrecito, siempre te traumo.


	52. La otra cara de Hackett

**Capítulo 44: La otra cara de Hackett.**

Prue acababa de estacionar el auto frente a la calle que debía cruzar para encontrarse con Hackett en la plaza. Iba acelerada, y sólo Dios sabía cómo no se había matado. Apoyó su frente en el manubrio y pateó el suelo. Más le valía a Hackett tener un chaleco antibalas, porque si encontraba algo con qué asesinarlo, iba a hacerlo.

Pensó en Phoebe y su corazón se comprimió. No tenía idea de como reaccionar, se suponía que tampoco debería saberlo. La vida no venía con un manual que dijera, "Cómo enfrentar que tu hermana se embarace de tu pareja sin decírtelo". No debería venir con él tampoco, porque no era lógico que algo así ocurriera, ¡Algo así no debería pasar!, ¡A nadie!, Y mucho menos que le mintieran así...no era que le importara Hackett y estuviese herida por ello, le hería que su hermana le ubiese ocultado la verdad durante tanto tiempo. Ahora entendía por qué él había aceptado tan rápido el hecho de casarse con ella...porque eran sus hijos, ¡Cómo no iba a aceptar!, ¡Había hecho el ridículo delante de todos! Durante tanto tiempo había compartido los labios que su hermana había besado, ni siquiera sabí si en un pasado o en un presente, pero sí sabía, que incluso habían compartido más allá de ello. Y se sentía miserable, por todas las veces en las que él había tratado más allá sabiendo...sabiendo que en casa sus hijos dormían bajo su mismo techo, los hijos que tenía con otra, ¿Mujer?...no, con una adolescente, con su hermana adolescente para ser exactos.

Se bajó, y no le bastó avanzar mucho para encontrarlo sentado en un montículo, ocupado en su celular.

― Estás muerto ―dijo entre dientes, avanzando decididamente hasta donde él se encontraba.

Victor iba buscando el auto de Prue, pero ya le había perdido el rastro. Había demasiado tránsito en la calle y de paso, ella había ido a demasiada velocidad. Siguió buscando, dándose vueltas por lugares inteligentes para hacer una cita. Su celular comenzó a sonar, y aunque sabía que manejar y hablar no era la mejor idea, contestó.

― ¿Paola? ―preguntó al reconocer su voz, parecía agitada.  
_  
― ¿Ya apareció? _

― Phoebe está en casa, pero Prue...no sé en dónde.

― _¿Cómo?_

― Es una historia demasiado larga que ni yo entiendo bien, pero Prue escapó y debo encontrarla.

― _De acuerdo. Avísame cuando sepas algo, te amo._

― Y yo te amo a ti.

Cortó el teléfono y lo dejó cerca, en caso de que alguna de las niñas lo llamara. Estaba preocupado por la salud mental de Piper, y no confiaba en que Phoebe pudiese cuidar de ella porque ni siquiera podía cuidarse a sí misma. Estaba decepcionado, algo asqueado y más aún temeroso por todo lo que había tenido que escuchar. Jamás de los jamases, se hubiese imaginado a su niñita en esos pasos...a ninguna de ellas, y quizás Phoebe le afectaba más al ser la menor de ellas. El sólo hecho de imaginársela en "eso", le daba nauseas. Nunca le había gustado el hecho de que Prue saliera con ese tipo, y con Phoebe la aprobación no era mucho mayor.

Hackett estaba sentado en el pasto un poco nervioso; le acababan de informar que Katrina había tratado de abrir la boca y que John se las había arreglado para hacerla callar para siempre, así como a Phoebe, pero nada había salido bien y ambas estaban vivas y coleando. Estaba nervioso, porque sabía que ahora habían demasiadas posibilidades de que la pequeña Halliwell abriese la boca sobre todo lo que había estado pasando desde el año pasado.

― ¡Por qué me hiciste esto!

Quitó la mirada de su celular en el acto, encontrándose con una Prue furiosa frente a él. Le dio miedo, porque nunca la había visto así de agresiva y con una mirada más asesina que esa, y no atinó a más que preguntar lo obvio.

― ¿Qué?

― ¡Hablé con Phoebe! ―gritó afirmándolo del cuello de su blusa― ¡Me lo dijo todo!, ¡Me dijo que tú...! ―respiró profundamente antes de seguir, lo que iba a decir era repugnante― Me dijo que tú eres el imbécil que la embarazó y luego la dejó sola.

Los ojos de Hackett se abrieron como platos y su corazón casi se infartó, ¿Qué había dicho?, Prue lo sabía todo y posiblemente cada detalle, y estaba muerto. Con ella no podía meterse, porque no era ingenua como Phoebe ni nerviosa como Piper, ésta era de armas tomar si se trataba de alguien de su familia. Pero aún le quedaba la oportunidad de defenderse, hacerla desconfiar de lo que había oído para tratar de salvarse el pellejo.

― ¿De qué estás hablando? ―preguntó con una mirada extrañada, quitándose las manos de Prue de encima.

―No te hagas el estúpido conmigo, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle algo así a mi hermanita? ―gritó empujándolo para hacerlo caer, pero él no se movió ni un centímetro.

― Prue, ¿Cómo puedes creerle una locura así?, ¡Está mintiéndote amor!

―¡No vuelvas a decirme amor! ―fue lo primero que le gritó―¿Por qué debería creerte a ti?, Ella es mi hermana, la conozco desde que usaba pañales o incluso de antes. Y tú...

No pudo seguir hablando porque él intentó defenderse con una risita nerviosa.

― Piénsalo. Tiene quince años, dos hijos y no padre. Está celosa de ti, siempre lo ha estado, está confundida e inventó lo primero que se le ocurrió. Ya va a recapacitar, te dirá que es mentira y nos reiremos de esto en poco tiempo.

La sangre de Prudence hirvió, o al menos terminó de hacerlo: Si Hackett creía que iba a lograr ponerla contra Phoebe, estaba equivocado. Y mucho.

― ¡No trates de engañarme, cerdo! ―gritó empujándolo , y él se puso de pie― ¡Ni creas que voy a creerte una palabra!, Ellas es mi hermana imbécil, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¡Es una niña por Dios!, Ella, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?, ¿Por qué me engañaste tanto tiempo?, ¿Con qué cara la estuviste mriando todos estos meses sabiendo que ese vientre que estaba cargando era por ti? ―gritó golpeándolo con fuerza en el pecho.

Prue estaba furiosa y se daba asco ella misma por haberlo tenido cerca todo ese tiempo, por haberle dado entrada a su casa, a su vida, a su mundo...Lo odiaba, y mucho, por haberle destruido la vida a su hermana pequeña y haberse atrevido a hacerse el inocente, a no saber nada, a reírse de ambas. De su familia completa.

Hackett no se movía, más bien pensaba en qué iba a hacer ahora, necesitaba un plan, un plan que seguir después de terminar lo que tenía que hacer con Prue, y de qué horrosa y dolorosa manera haría pagar a su hermana menor por haberlo traicionado.

― ¡Me das asco!, ¡Voy a demandarte!, ¡Te voy a deportar!, ¡Eso voy a hacer!, ¿Querías adoptarlos?, ¿A tus propios hijos?, ¡Hijo de puta!, ¡Eso es lo que er...!

― ¡Déjate de hablar tonterías y no te metas con mi madre! ―le amenazó tomándola de las muñecas con extremada fuerza― ¡Me tienes harto con tus ataques de histeria!, Entiende niñita, que aquí el que manda soy yo, no ti nu tu hermana.

Prue se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar así, y comenzó a asustarse: el tipo estaba loco. Desquiciado, lo veía claramente en sus ojos, la manera de sujetarla, la forma en que apretaba los dientes para burlarse de ella; podía comprender por qué Phoebe decía que no existía un hombre en su vida, porque ese tipo no era un hombre. Aunque no podía perdonarla por no habérselo advertido.

― Suéltame ―le ordenó tratando de sacudirse, de enviar patadas― ¡Suéltame que voy a matarte!, ¡A castrarte!, ¡A...!

Se quedó callada e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando lo sintió atracarla contra un árbol y hacer sus convalecientes costillas golpearse contra la madera astillosa. Sus manos se pusieron en su cuello, y debía levantarse en las puntas de sus pies para poder respirar, aunque fuera con dificultad.

― Suéltame, no puedo respirar ―pidió tomando aire a bocanadas, intentando soltarse, pero era demasiado fuerte para ella.

― Tranquila ―le advirtió bajándola un centímetro, la idea no era matarla...no aún― Tienes muchos planes contra mí que te van a mantener un poco ocupada...y si piensas hacer todo eso, creo que primero tengo que divertirme un poquito. Despedirme a lo grande, ¿Qué piensas?

La sangre de Prue se heló de inmediato, y sin notarlo comenzó a sudar frío. Esa escena ya la había vivido antes, dos años atrás con un chico en una fiesta; había sido aquella la razón por la que se había acabado su instinto rebelde y vuelto a la normalidad. Sabía lo que Hackett tenía en mente pero no cómo escapar de él: pero tenía que hacerlo. Ya lo había hecho una vez, podría hacerlo de nuevo.

― Suéltame Hackett, no es gracioso ―logró decir intentando ganar algo de tiempo o de divisar a alguien cerca de ahí que pudiese ayudarla: pero estaba sola.

― No bromeo amor...―dijo con tono seductor y voz dulce, pero mirada enferma y tétrica.

Prue comenzó a gritar y tratar de patearlo, pero él se acercó más para que no pudiera hacerlo. Atrapó sus labios, y ella abrió su boca para dejarlo meter su lengua, y cuando lo hizo, la mordió; fuerte pero no tanto, no quería quedarse con un pedazo de lengua ajena en la boca.

― ¡Puta! ―le gritó, soltando un poco sus manos pero enterrando su rodilla entre sus costillas, cortándole la respiración en el acto.

Prue cayó al piso, intentando levantarse pero el aire era escaso. El cuerpo se le estaba adormeciendo, y estaba aturdida por el dolor del golpe. Apenas podía ver y sentía que sus pulmones se comprimían, y sobretodo, que ahora estaba a su merced. Era una estúpida.

― ¿Creías que ibas a librarte tan fácil de mí? ―le gritó sentándose a su lado― equivocada mi dulce princesa...muy equivocada.

Se mantuvo calmada y serena, si tenía que pasar, que supiera que no le afectaba. Lo sintió voltearla y ponerla boca arriba, y sentarse sobre sus caderas, haciéndole respirar aún más difícil de lo que ya era. Sintió que sus manos le quitaron su chaqueta, y bajaron rápidamente a desabrocharle los pantalones. Quiso vomitar, hizo una arcada, pero no iba a gastar sus fuerzas en eso: tenía que juntar las necesarias para poder pararse y correr sin quedar a mitad de camino. Prue quiso llorar pero no iba a darle ese placer.

Él sonreía, porque al fin iba a obtener lo que tanto había buscado; tenía pensado que fuera de otra manera, pero bueno, un plan B nunca estaba de más. Le quitó el cinturón que adornaba sus jeans y le besó el estómago, solamente para sentirla comenzar a temblar, pero detenerse en el acto: la muy majadera no quería hacerle ver que estaba sufriendo, pero él sabía que así era.

― Voy a hacer que salgan sonidos de esa boca ―le advirtió, y ella pensó en escupirle, pero sería un gasto de energía innecesaria.

Hackett le quitó la blusa, sin romperla: quería ir lento, para desesperarla lo más que pudiera. Prue mantuvo los ojos abiertos y desafiantes, hasta que decidió que cerrarlos y hacerle creer que se había rendido era mucho mejor: si bajaba la guardia, tendría más opciones. No podía evitar recordar con dolor y tristeza el episodio de su juventud, que aunque no había llegado ni a la mitad de lo que ya iba este, había sido especialmente traumático.

Él siguió sobre ella, desabrochándole los otros dos botones de los pantalones que usaba antes de comenzar a quitárselos. Ella ahogó un suspiro cuando sintió que podía respirar mejor, pero no lo suficiente como para echarse a correr: tenía que soportar un poquito más. Hackett sonrió, y le bajó un bretel antes de besarle el hombro. Bajó el otro y Prue sintió rabia al no estar todavía lista para escapar, pero si no lo hacía ahora, ya no habría vuelta atrás. Él metió su mano por atrás de su espalda para desabrochar su sostén, y de repente, el peso y calor sobre sus caderas ya no estaba.

Prue abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió ese cambio junto a una voz familiar, y rodó para ponerse boca abajo para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando.

― ¡No te atrevas a tocar a ninguna de mis hijas otra vez! ―gritó Víctor, dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

Prue decidió que quedarse a mirar no era la mejor idea, y que entre Hackett y Víctor era el primero que tenía muchas más oportunidades de ganar. Corrió hasta sus pantalones y logró sacar su celular, sus manos estaban temblando pero tenía claro cuál era el número que tenía que marcar.

― ¡Tarde! ―se rió Hackett, recibiendo los golpes e intentando propinar los propios― ¡No sabes cuánto he disfrutado de la más pequeñita!

Si Víctor ya estaba enojado, ahora había perdido el control; Hackett podía tener puños más fuertes y músculos más grandes, pero nada se comparaba a la ira y al dolor de un padre que sabía, habían herido a dos de sus hijas.

― ¡Te voy a pudrir en la cárcel! ―gritó golpeándole la cara, la nariz, las mandíbulas: todo lo que pudiera para hacerle sentir el dolor que él cargaba.

Prue no sabía que hacer, en la mitad de un ataque de pánico ante la grotesca escena que estaba viendo y lo único inteligente que logró realizar con más o menos coherencia, fue ponerse su blusa, colgar los pantalones entre las manillas de su cartera y usar su chaqueta como una falda improvisada; no tenía la motricidad necesaria para lidiar con tantos detalles de moda.

― ¿Quieres saber dónde tiene una mancha de nacimiento muy curiosa? ―le gritó Hackett a Víctor, muerto de la risa pero en realidad, podrido de nervioso.

― ¡Cállate! ―gritó Víctor con lágrimas en los ojos y los puños sangrando, no podía seguir escuchando eso.

Prue tenía el corazón pendiendo de un hilo; lo que decía Hackett era ciertamente asqueroso pero ver a su padre siendo golpeado de esa forma era algo que jamás hubiera deseado ver: y era por ella. Él había ido a salvarla a ella, él estaba siendo lastimado, por ella. Tenía que hacer algo, la policía estaba tardando demasiado para su gusto y Hackett no estaba tan débil emocionalmente como lo estaba su papá. Buscó algo, lo que fuera útil y vio una banca cercana, que tenía algo en especial: desde hacía años que una de las tablas estaba suelta por una trizadura, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hasta ella. Puso un pie encima y empezó a pegarle patadas hasta lograr quebrarlo, y luego de varios intentos desesperados reazando porque fincionara, su pierna pasó hasta abajo. El dolor la hizo cerrar los ojos pero no era importante ahora, así que sacó su pierna raspándose otra vez y cogió la tabla para correr hasta donde los dos hombres se tranzaban a golpes: no tenía idea qué iba a hacer ahora, pero algo iría a improvisar.

― ¡Muévete! ―gritó a Víctor, quien no entendió y no le hizo caso, ¿Estaba loca?, moverse era dejarlo escapar, o peor, lastimarla― ¡Ahora!

La decisión en su voz le dijo que tenía una idea, un plan, y aunque no tenía idea de qué se trataba, sabía que jamás arriesgaría la vida o seguridad de ninguno de los dos por cualquier cosa. Giró, y Prue aprovechó el movimiento para darle a Hackett en el estómago. Éste se retorció de la misma forma en que se había retorcido ella, y con toda la maldad del mundo, y deseos de venganza, intentó golpearle cierta delicada zona, pero él fue más rápido y le afirmó el pie. Prue gritó y él se sentó, apenas con fuerza pero con odio en los ojos, y fue Víctor el que tomó el palo para golpearle en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Hackett se fue de espaldas, inconsciente, y lo único que podía oírse eran las respiraciones agitadas de padre e hija, y los rápidos pasos de ésta para esconderse entre los brazos de su golpeado papá.

En tanto en casa, Phoebe estaba sentada en el sofá con un balde cerca en el caso de que quisiera vomitar. Piper había preparado té para ambas, en un intento de calmarse un poco, pero ni eso era lo suficientemente ligero para entrar en sus estómagos ahora.

― Bebe un poco, estás muy nerviosa ―le dijo la mayor a la menor, pero ésta no paraba de llorar en su asiento completamenta callada― Phoebe por favor di algo, no aguanto verte así ―le pidió preocupada.

Su hermana seguía en shock, repasando la mirada de Prudence, la forma en que le había hablado, el dolor, la decepción, la ira, incluso, ¿Odio?...y tenía miedo, porque sabía lo impulsiva que era su hermana.

― Lo odio Piper ―dijo después de haber estado callada durante largos minutos― Lo odio.

Estiró sus brazos sin sentirse capaz de resistir un segundo más y su hermana la recibió entre los de ella, acariciando su cabello con lágrimas también.

― ¿Por qué a nosotras?, ¿Por qué a Prue? ―preguntó con amargura, ahogándose en su llanto sin parar de temblar― Si le hace algo a Prue, si algo le pasa en el auto, Piper te juro que lo mato con mis propias manos. A cualquier persona pero no a ella, conmigo lo que quiera pero no a ella...

― Phoebe, necesito preguntarte algo que...sé que va a ser difícil de responder ―dijo sin soltarla, y la sintió asentir― Cuando...cuándo quedaste embarazada, ¿Quisiste hacerlo?

― ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que me embaracé a propósito? ―preguntó alejándose de ella, entre ofendida y confusa.

― No me entiendes ―dijo Piper nerviosa― quiero saber si lo que pasó entre tú y él esa noche, si tú querías hacerlo o...necesito saber si alguna vez hubo algo entre ustedes, si...¿Cuántas veces te ha hecho daño?

Phoebe se tapó la cara y ahogó un gemido, temblando. Sabía que las preguntas iban a comenzar en cualquier momento pero no se sentía lista para asumir nada. Estaba en pánico, atacada, aterrorizada de hablar más.

― ¿Phoebe?

― Nunca he querido ―dijo sin responder nada más.

Piper la abrazó de nuevo y la acunó de lado a lado con todo el amor y la comprensión que encontró, pero estaba destrozada...a pesar de todo había tenido la esperanza de que al menos una vez, aunque fuese la primera, hubiera sido por algo de ambos. Luego de un rato, ambas empezaron a dormirse abrazadas, y fue Phoebe la que se dio cuenta de que Piper estaba casi con Morfeo, sentada incómodamente en el sillón.

― Ve a tu cuarto...yo te aviso si pasa algo.

Piper asintió, más dormida que despierta; las pastillas que debía tomar eran demasiado fuertes y aunque había intentado luchar contra ellas durante horas, ya no podía hacerlo más. Phoebe la acompañó y ayudó a subir la escalera despacio, pero le dolía todo despúes de haberse acostado con Hackett hacia tan poco, haber sido tirada al suelo, y haberse caído en la puerta de la casa, entre otras cosas. Vomitar tanto le hacía doler el abdomen, y el dolor psicológico de pensar en su bebé nuevo y en los otros dos la tenían al borde del colapso; no, ya estaba colpasada, pero necesitaba saber que Prue estaba bien.

Volvió abajo, porque el aroma a colonia de bebé y ropa limpia y planchada para ellos la ponía enferma, enferma al saber todo lo que había hecho. No tenía cara para mirarlos, tomarlos en brazos...y estaba asustada, ¿Cuántas veces había golpeado el suelo?...temía por la vida de su pequeño, por mucho que antes hubiese dicho que lo único que buscaba era perderlo.  
Abrió su mochila, y encontró la botella que John le había dado. Pensó en beberla, pero no...si es que su hijo aún tenía oportunidades, no iba a terminar de apagarlas. Dejó la botella de lado y fue por un poco de agua: entre más tomara, más se desintoxicaría. Apenas Prue llegara a casa, pediría a quien fuera que la llevase al hospital para hacerse los exámenes necesarios, y hacer lo que fuera por salvarle la vida a esa criatura. No se sentía lista, pero tampoco era una asesina, una estúpida sí, y de las grandes, pero no una asesina.

Prue y Víctor estaban en la clínica, constatando lesiones. Poco después de haber noqueado a Hackett, la policía había llegado y separado en autos diferentes para llevarlos a urgencias. Llevaban ahí un rato, y ya estaban listos para irse, las acciones legales podían ponerlas más tarde.

― Gracias por salvarme ―le dijo cuando se encontraron frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos― si no hubieses llegado...

― Hubiera llegado siempre, una y mil veces ―le prometió abrazándola con fuerza, y ella se dejó querer― lamento lo que pasó.

― No puedo creer que Phoebe me haya hecho algo así ―sollozó― es mi hermana papá, es mi hermanita, la bebita a la que le enseñé tantas cosas...

Estaba tan herida y decepcionada que no sabía cómo reaccionar, se había pasado toda la revisión médica pensando en Hackett y Phoebe. Imaginándose a su pequeña hermana junto a él, pensando en todas las veces que habían estado juntos y fingido que no pasaba nada. Recordaba el día del parto, y esa vez que Phoebe había gritado tan enojada sin querer mirarlo...en cuánto parecía odiarlo, y ahora se preguntaba por qué.

― No llores amor, no vale la pena ―dijo tratando de convencerse a sí mismo, pero no era cierto.

― Prométeme que vamos a pudrirlo en la cárcel, que nunca más se va a acercar a mí o a ella otra vez.

― Te lo juro hija, jamás en la vida.

Víctor besó su frente,y ella rodeó su espalda con sus brazos. Al fin tenía lo que tanto había buscado, no había llegado por el mejor camino, pero al menos lo había hecho. Él la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta la cafetería en donde compraron algo para llevar antes de ir a sentarse a las bancas del pequeño patio de lacostosa clínica; tenían mucho que hablar, y ese era el mejor momento para hacerlo. Eran ellos dos solos, nadie más que Víctor y Prudence, lo demás, sería tema para más tarde.

Cada uno se sentó en un extremo, dejando el centro desocupado. Estaban calmados, transparentes, cansados. Los ojos de Prue dejaron caer todas las lágrimas que la separación de su gran héroe le habían causado, y no dudó en preguntar todos los porqués que necesitaba escuchar para cerrar esas heridas que de niña siempre había cargado.

― ¿Por qué te fuiste?, ¿Fue mi culpa?, ¿O de mis hermanas?, ¿Te enojaste porque manché todos tus documentos papá?, ¿Por eso te fuiste?

― Prudence...―suspiró, ¿De verdad creía que había sido por algo así?

― ¿O fue porque corté tu corbata favorita?, ¿Fue mi culpa papá?

Víctor no soportó que esa palabra que tanto estaba esperando de su parte viniera cin una exclamación tan triste y resentida, tan dolorosa, tan culpable.

― Hijita...―dijo abrazándola, rompiendo el espacio entre los dos― Nunca, jamás, y que te quede claro, podría haber sido culpa tuya o de tus hermanas, jamás mi amor, nunca en la vida.

― ¿Entonces por qué te fuiste? ―susurró en su oído, apretando sus puños a su espalda― ¿Por qué nunca te preocupaste en volver?

― Tu mamá y yo nos conocimos cuando eramos muy jóvenes, teníamos un año más que tú cuando naciste. Éramos muy inexpertos...

― ¿Se casaron por mi culpa?, ¿Sólo por un error? ―preguntó angustiada, sintiéndose peor que en su vida completa.

― No digas eso. Nosotros estábamos muy enamorados antes, durante y después de tenerte. Jamás fuiste ni vas a ser considera un error, ni para tu madre ni para mí. Tuvimos problemas más adelante, es cierto, pero nada fue un error hija. Y nada fue tu culpa, jamás vuelvas a pensar en eso.

Ella se quedó callada, pensando en lo mucho que extrañaba estar así con él, y cuánto hacía falta su mamá en aquella escena. Ese momento le recordaba al día en que había nacido Phoebe y él las había sacado a pasear por el patio, a ella y a Piper, para que su mamá pudiera descansar un poco junto a la recién nacida.

― Luego llegó Piper, y la vida no pudo ser más perfecta durante esos años. Creo que entre tu nacimiento y el de Phoebe, fueron los mejores años de nuestras vidas. Míos, de tu madre...y de la familia completa...

― Se divorciaron antes de que Phoebe naciera ―le discutió.

― Nosotros empezamos a distanciarnos, y tu madre conoció a Sam, que fue unas semanas después de que tu mamá quedase embarazada de Phoebe. Yo estaba en un momento muy malo emocionalmente, mi hermana acababa de morir...―recordó con tristeza, el fantasma de ella llevaba azotándolo durante muchos días, más de lo normal.

― ¿Tuviste una hermana?, ¿Tienes más? ―preguntó extrañada, separándose de él con curiosidad.

― No, no hay más. Éramos Molly y yo. Ella era menor por unos ocho años. Cuando eso pasó, yo me alejé, caí en una depresión profunda y tu mamá se apoyó en Sam. No la culpo, estaba embarazada, tenía dos bebés que cuidar y además estaba sola. Ella jamás me dijo que estaba esperando a Phoebe hasta pocos días antes de que tu hermana naciera. Después de eso, comencé a ir cada vez más seguido a visitarlas, pero no podía evitar ver como ustedes parecían ser más felices con él que conmigo, y empecé a ir menos seguido…hasta que un día tomé la decisión de no volver más ―confesó con vergüenza en sus palabras, había sido un maldito cobarde.

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

― Ese día llegué a casa para ir a buscarlas. No había ido hacía un mes, porque fui a visitar a mi madre, quien me exigía que estuviera junto a ella después de la muerte de Molly. Recuerdo que llegué a casa y tu y Piper corrieron a verme, me dijiste algo sobre tu diente…ella me ofreció un sándwich, decía que lo había preparado con su talento de chef…―sonrió― cuando subí a ver a Phoebe, me encontré a tu madre sentada sobre su cama, con un librito y unas ecografías, mientras le hablaba a la que ahora es Paige…

― Eso debió dolerte mucho…―dijo, agradeciendo no haber sentido nada fuerte por el imbécil de Hackett.

― Yo la amaba Prue, más que nada ―confesó sin llorar, porque estaba acostumbrado a no tenerla cerca.

― _Hola ―saludó Víctor casi con un susurro, pasando de largo hasta la cuna de Phoebe, quien jugaba con unos cubitos de colores._

― _Hola ―saludó de vuelta con una sonrisa triste, le dolía verlo y recordar lo mal que había terminado todo. Saber que la persona que más había amado y seguía queriendo, ahora era su ex pareja de la cual se había divorciado._

― _Hola Pheebs ―saludó Víctor, estirando sus brazos para recogerla de la cuna._

_La niña se resistió un poco, y se estiró para recoger un cubito con ella. Miró a Víctor y lo sintió besarla, y empezó a sacudirse. Su padre notó que sólo quería bajarse, e hizo sus esfuerzos para tranquilizarla._

― _Hey, ¿Qué pasa?, Es papá...papá vino a verte, y vamos a ir a comer algo con tus hermanas...―le dijo con una sonrisa incómoda al verla a punto de ponerse a llorar._

_La bebé de un año y cuatro meses comenzó a llorar, nerviosa por no saber quién era la persona que la tenía en brazos._

― _¡Mami! ―gritó entre patadas y golpecitos con las manos, intentando separarse de Víctor._

― _¡Aquí estoy! ―dijo Patty levantándose dificultosamente, cargando los seis meses de embarazo de Paige, recibiendo a su asustada hija de los brazos de su padre._

_La niña se escondió en su pecho y ocultó su carita entre sus manos, negándose a mirar al herido hombre junto a ella._

― _Ha pasado mucho desde que no te ve Víctor. Su memoria es corta, no te recuerda todavía ―le explicó Patty sintiéndolo tanto como él._

_Víctor asintió y bajó las escaleras corriendo, enfurecido y lastimado como nunca, incluso más adolorido que ante la pérdida de Molly._

― _¿Tan larga fue tu visita?, ¿Cuándo te veo de nuevo?, ¿En navidad? ―preguntó Penny enojada al verlo tomar sus cosas para irse._

― _¡No te metas donde nadie te llama! ― Escuchó gritar a Víctor._

― _¡Me meto porque Patricia es mi hija y las niñas mis nietas! ― Le respondió su suegra gritándole también._

― _¡Si tanto te interesaran no hubieses permitido que el estúpido policía con el que me reemplazó tu hija intentara quitarme a las mías!_

― _¡Nadie intenta quitarte nada!, ¡Y no tienes derecho a quejarte, si te perdiste por casi un mes, olvidándote de tu familia!_

― _¿De qué familia me estás hablando? ― Gritó Víctor ― ¡Éramos una familia!, Desde que ese imbécil se metió en nuestras vidas ya no somos nada, ¡NADA!_

― _¡Al menos ese imbécil ha estado aquí siempre, acompañando a Patty en su embarazo y no enterándose tres días antes!_

― _¿Ahora me culpas porque ella no me dijo nada!, no es mi culpa que se haya dignado a contarme sobre Phoebe tres estúpidos días antes._

― _¡Te hubiera contado si no te hubieras ido cuatro meses a Michigan!_

― _¡Mi madre me necesitaba!_

_Los pasos acelerados de Patty se hicieron sentir, acompañados de los histéricos gritos de Phoebe, quien estaba ahogada en lágrimas y totalmente colorada, y de los pequeños y acelerados pasos de Prue por bajar a ver._

― No pude soportar el dolor hija. Aún no soportaba haber perdido a Molly, a tu madre…saber que estaba esperando un hijo de otro y que tu hermana no sabía quien era…fue demasiado horrible Prue. Tu abuela se enojó conmigo por que no había ido a verlas hace un mes, discutimos, gritamos…decidí irme. Escuché que gritabas por mi hija, pero no pude volver. Tú, tus hermanas y Patty eran lo que yo más amaba en el mundo y las tres necesitaban algo mucho mejor que yo.

En la calle Prescott, el timbre de la casa sonó, dejando a Phoebe respirar otra vez ahora que su papá había vuelto, aunque no mucho, porque no lo había hecho con Prue; de otra forma, ella hubiese abierto la puerta en lugar de tocar.  
Trató de ir lo más rápido que pudo pero seguía aturdida y ebria, por lo que se afirmó de los muebles y paredes antes de girar la perilla, abriéndola completamente, devolviéndose sin mirar: no podía mirara su padre a la cara. La puerta se cerró y sintió los pasos detrás de ella.

― ¿Aún no la encuent...?

Su pregunta no llegó a completarse cuando sintió que una furiosa mano la tiraba de un brazo para hacerla voltear, y que su nariz ardía como nunca antes. Se afirmó el puente de ésta y trató de mirar, ¿Tan enojado estaba Víctor?

― Mala jugada Freebie.

Se congeló al escuchar eso: no era su padre, era Hackett. No alcanzó a reaccionar cuando otro golpe se fue directo a su estómago, otro a su pecho, otro a su cara otra vez.

― Te advertí que nada iba a salir bien para ti si abrías la boca, y te dije que cumplo mi palabra.

Phoebe se afirmó el vientre, asustada y decidió que fuera como fuera, no iba a quitar sus manos de ahí: había una vida que proteger. A ella podía hacerle lo que quisiera, con el resto no iba a dejar que se metiera. Hackett volvió a dirigir su puño contra su mejilla y ella se las arregló para lanzarse al sillón y tratar de correr, pero un movimiento falso la hizo enredarse, y entre carse de golpe o devolverse hasta él, lo mejor fue permitirse resbalar suavemente hasta llegar al suelo.

― ¿Crees que te liberaste de mí? ―preguntó tomándola del pie y acercándola hasta él, poniéndola de bajo― te equivocaste. El que pone las reglas soy yo, y nadie más.

Phoebe tragó en seco, pero ya había perdido a su hermana, a su padre, la poca familia que le quedaba y no tenía nada por lo que luchar, nada con la que la pudiera amenazar: excepto con sus hijos, pero si no lo detenía ahora, él estaría ahí para siempre...cerca para poder lastimarlos y hacerles daño.

― ¡Súeltame! ―gritó tratando de forcejear, sintiendo la cálida sangre de su nariz caer por sus labios y mejillas.

― No te atrevas a darme órdenes ―le gritó arracándole la blusa― vas a pagarme caro lo que hiciste niñita, nadie juega conmigo, menos una basura como tú.

― ¡No!, ―reclamó intentando girarse, pero otro golpe, ésta vez en un brazo la hizo cerrar los ojos― No soy tu esclava, ¡Ya no más!

― ¿De verdad crees eso? ―le preguntó riéndose alto― ¿Dónde está Piper?

― En casa de Paola ―minitió rápidamente, no quería que saliera lastimada, menos cuando no podía reaccionar.

― ¿Y los bastardos? ―agregó, bajándole la faldita que ya había quitado horas atrás.

― Con ella ―mintió tratando de moverse pero él aplicaba más fuerza que nunca, y ella estaba más débil que jamás.

― Solos tú y yo, fue un gusto conocerte ―sonrió.

Phoebe temió, por primera vez, por su vida,y siguió tratando de escapar de sus manos, pero cada movimiento significaba otro golpe, y cada golpe, menos fuerza para luchar.

En su cuarto, Piper sentía ruidos abajo y aunque estaba casi ciento por ciento dormida, una intuición, llaménlo sexto sentido, le gritaba que bajara al primer piso. Le obedeció, y cuidadosamente, sin meter ruido y bien afirmada de la baranda, empezó a andar.

― Fue divertido mientras duraste, pero tu error no deja que sigamos siendo amigos ―escuchó decir a una voz masculina, que no lograba reconocer bien.

― ¡No voy a dejarte!, ¡No más!

Oyó eso y el sonido de un golpe junto a un quejido, y acercándose más, logró ver mejor: Hackett estaba sobre una semidesnuda Phoebe, ambos golpeados, pero ella se veía mil veces peor que él. Su corazón casi se le sale del pecho así como los ojos de las cuencas, y pensó rápido: bajar sería un suicidio, lo que ahora era necesario era llamar a la policía y pedir ayuda.

― No lo dejes, por favor ―rezó rápidamente arrastrándose hasta su habitación para marcar al 911.

Se sentía culpable por dejarla sola, desprotegida, pero era eso o no hacer nada por detenerlo. Solamente esperaba a que todo pasara rápido, de forma en que él no alcanzara a lastimarla por última vez, porque ya estaba decidido: esa sería la última vez.

Aún en la clínica, Prue miraba con ojos emocionados todo lo que su papá le estaba contando. Siempre lo había odiado, culpado por egoísta, y aunque no lo justificaba para nada, al entender que también era un ser humano y escuchar su versión de la historia, sentía que podía comprenderlo y dejar de resentirse tanto. Había sufrido mucho, y sabía que era sincero. Pero todavía le quedaba algo por preguntar.

― ¿Por qué no volviste cuando mi mamá había muerto?, ¿Cuándo Sam se fue?

― Cuando supe que tu mamá había muerto, sentí que iba a morir de dolor. No me estaba listo para enfrentarme a la casa sin ella, a verlas sin ella. No me sentía ni siquiera listo para hacerme cargo de mi mismo, ¿Qué iba a hacer con tres niñas?, ¿Qué iba a ser para mi mirar a Paige?, No volví, tu abuela no me quería y ustedes merecían algo mucho mejor...sin olvidar mencionar que siempre he sido un cobarde

Prue estuvo a punto de decir algo, no sabía qué, cuando el teléfono de Víctor comenzó a sonar.

― ¿Hola?, ¿Paola?

― _¿Aparecieron?_

― Sí ―sonrió, complacido por su preocupación― Phoebe está en casa y tengo a Prue conmigo.

Ella sonrió y aceptó su mano, mientras esperaba a que cortara el teléfono, aún quedaba volver a casa y enfrentarse al desastre que había ahí.

― _Gracias a Dios que están bien._

Víctor enarcó una ceja; sonaba agotada, algo agitada y un poco ahogada también.

― ¿Estás bien?

― _Sí, pero sería bueno que te aparecieras en la clínica. Tu hijo está por nacer._

El corazón de Víctor se aceleró y apretó la mano de Prue, quien lo miró extrañada.

― ¿Dónde estás?

― _En la clínica, en maternidad._

― Ya estoy ahí. Espérame, no hagas nada ―le pidió, sabiendo que era estúpido e inútil.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Prue siendo arrastrada por su padre hasta adentro.

― Paola está dando a luz.

Prue se sorprendió ante eso y se puso un poco nerviosa. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, y apenas lograba separar realidad de ficción, futuro de pasado. Víctor se detuvo, y la miró con cariño y comprensión.

― No tienes que ir si no quieres.

Prue se mordió el labio y estuvo a segundos de darse la vuelta para volver a casa, pero eso era retroceder...lo único que tenía que hacer realmente, era avanzar.

― ¿Cómo?, ¿Pretendes que falte? ―preguntó con voz animada― Tengo que estar ahí para escuchar el discurso de la hermana mayor por cuarta vez, ¿Lo olvidas? ―agregó rodando los ojos con una sonrisa débil, pero sincera.

― Claro que no ―sonrió Víctor de vuelta.

― Te eché tanto de menos papá ―dijo abrazándose a él.

― Yo también hija, yo también.

En su habitación, Piper seguía escuchando gritos y sonidos fuertes. No quería bajar, estaba aterrada de lo que podía llegar a ver, ¿Qué tal si él estaba...? No, si era así tenía que detenerlo y si no era, también. Se armó de valor, rezó rápidamente y buscó algo contundente para defenderse en caso de necesitarlo. Bajó despacio, descalza para no meter ruido y a pasos increíblemente lentos, pero seguros. La escuchaba gritar, llorar, y a él también, excepto por lo del llanto.

Phoebe estaba desesperada, había estado tratando de escapar todo el tiempo y no había logrado más que perder sangre y fuerza. Él estaba listo para proceder, y ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando se fijó en la cara de Hackett: tenía los ojos llenos de odio, la boca con una retorcida sonrisa y parecía concentrado, mucho, tanto que no reparó en que atrás de él, estaba Piper. El corazón de Phoebe dejó de latir preocupada por su hermana, y Piper al ver la posición en la que ambos estaban, tan cerca de que fuera tarde, no lo dudó. Levantó la lámpara, y la dirigió a su cabeza, pero él se movió y el golpe le llegó en el brazo.

Hackett se sobó el brazo y miró para atrás, encontrándose con la hermana mayor de Phoebe. Piper se echó para atrás, sin saber qué hacer ahora y su hermana se petrificó: Piper estaba en peligro, y peor aún, ahora Hackett sabía que le había mentido. Él se aseguró de golpearle el vientre una vez más a Phoebe para evitar que se levantara, y mientras Piper tiritaba en su lugar sin saber qué hacer, aparte de mirar a su hermana retorcerse, él la afirmó de un brazo.

― ¿Donde Paola? ―preguntó él, con ironía― Todas ustedes son más tontas de lo que realmente parecen.

Phoebe intentó ponerse de pie, pero no podía; estaba segura de que tenía algo quebrado, y le dolían partes del cuerpo que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Se subió la ropa interior como necesidad básica, agradeciendo la interrupción de Piper y se arrastró intentó afirmar la lámpara: quizás empezar a jugar a desesperarlo les diera algo de tiempo, y sino, lograría distraerlo para volver a entusiasmarse con ella, porque a sus hermanas no iba a tocarlas, menos a Piper que no tenía nada que ver con el asunto. Trató de pararse, afirmada del sofá, mientras que Piper era afirmada por el cuello contra la baranda de la escalera.

La segunda de las hermanas luchaba por quitarse las manos de Hackett de encima, pero apenas podía hacerlo. Estaba cada vez más y más aturdida, y estaba segura que al menos una de sus heridas se había reabierto. Intentó patalear, lanzar patadas pero si su cabeza le ordenaba mover su pierna veinte centímetros, en la práctica no lograba moverse más de dos.

― Ni se te ocurra ―gritó Hackett al voltear y ver a Phoebe sujetar la lámpara.

Soltó a Piper, dejándola caer abruptamente al piso, y le quitó la lampara a Phoebe para tirarla lejos. Afirmó a la chica y de un sólo movimiento la tiró al suelo, aprovechando que Piper seguía intentando respirar, afirmándose la garganta y tosiendo sin parar, la tomó de los hombros y le sonrió antes de despedirse.

― Un gusto Piper, no te preocupes, tú y yo tenemos una cita para más tarde.

Piper intentó escaparse, pero estaba demasiado mareada para hacerlo, y lo último que sintió fue su cabeza golpeándose contra el piso, y todo se fue a negro. Su cuerpo se desplomó cerca de la escalera, y Hackett se relamió los labios antes de volver a mirar a Phoebe, quien trataba de pararse pero volvía a caer al suelo.

― ¡Piper!

Con fuerzas que no sabía de adónde había sacado, se paró y corrió hasta ella, agachándose a su lado para recostar su cabeza entre sus piernas, viendo algo de sangre caer por el costado de su frente― despierta, desiperta, Piper, ¡Eres un monstruo!

― Te dije que la protección duraba mientras nuestro trato lo hiciera, y como lo rompiste...

Hackett se le acercó y sólo para verla sufrir más, le propinó una patada a Piper en una de sus piernas. Phoebe chilló y trato de golpearlo de alejarlo, de distraerlo y por sobretodo alcanzar a tomar un teléfono para pedir ayuda o correr a la calle para gritar por ella, pero él estaba más cerca de la puerta. No podía creer que las cosas hubiesen llegado tan, pero tan lejos como para estar siendo golpeada hasta la muerte en su propia casa, y que una de sus hermanas hubiese salido tan lastimada por ella: temía por sus mellizos, pero aún más por el bebé que cargaba adentro. Estaba aterrorizada, y con Piper sin moverse cualquier cosa podía pasarle si Hackett se aburría de ella.

― ¡Deja de intentar escaparte!, Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer ―le dijo Hackett afirmándola de la cintura y tirándola sobre el sofá, haciéndola rebotar incluso, golpeándole la cabeza con el brazo del sillón― siempre me gustó este lugar.

Phoebe intentó golpearlo para quitárselo de encima, pero él la golpeó más fuerte. No se dio cuenta hasta ese momento de que tenía la cara cubierta de lágrimas, y si antes veía borroso y todo se le daba vueltas, ahora si que no veía nada. No podía terminar así, el mundo no podía ser tan horrible como para terminar de esa forma. Cerró los ojos y lo sintió arrancarle lo poco que le quedaba de ropa, y supo que era el fin: el de Piper, el de Matthew y Sophia, el de ella y junto consigo, el último de sus hijos.

La puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe y con ella, las esperanzas volvieron a su corazón. Escuchó gritos, y muchos pasos. Sintió que Hackett se bajó de encima, más bien que lo arrastraron lejos y alguien la cubría con una chaqueta, susurrándole algo que no logró entender. Pudo oír un balazo, sonidos de puertas, pero ya no veía nada. Habían más voces, escuchó la palabra "escalera" y supo que habían encontrado a Piper, y pudo quedarse tranquila. Sonrió antes de desmayarse: Su hermana era una genio, otra vez y como siempre, le había salvado la vida.

* * *

_Respuesta(s) de review(s) _:

**Daniie Armstrong: **¿Querías algo "más dramático"? :D


	53. Trauma

**Aquí más, más, más! Un saludo a bellaHerms22 y a vane-chan6! Grandes mentes piensan igual chicas, o mentes locas...se aplica.**

* * *

**Capítulo 44: A trauma.**

Fuera de la sala en donde se encontraba Paola, Prue estaba esperando por su papá y hermano. Había decidido hacerlo afuera, por el sólo hecho de que los gritos y la sangre la ponían nerviosa, aunque su madrastra parecía no gritar demasiado, más bien, estaba bastante relajada. Esa mujer debía ser hippie o zen, no se explicaba como podía ser tan paciente y calmada todo el tiempo, aunque era lo mejor, con el gen de histeria en su familia altamente activado, un poco de equilibrio no estaba mal.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza contra la puerta, reviviendo las últimas escenas con Hackett. Podía sentir sus manos en su piel, y eso la enfermaba. Abría los ojos y él ya no estaba, pero al cerrarlos de nuevo, lo tenía encima otra vez. Estaba asustada, aún en un poco de negación...si no hubiese sido por Víctor...

Suspiró. Prefirió no pensar en eso, era demasiado tétrico, debilitante imaginarse lo que venía después. Sacudió su cabeza, se despejó el flequillo y enderezó un poco su espalda. No dejaba de pensar en que él si había llegado al final de todo con Phoebe y eso, le daba mucho más asco que cualquier cosa. Su hermana era tan pequeña tan...frágil, no sólo en edad e inteligencia emocional, físicamente también, y era imposible que Hackett no se hubiese dado cuenta de que era una menor de edad. Esperaba a que el estúpido se pudriera en la cárcel después de lo que había tratado de hacerle en el parque, pero peor, después de lo que le había hecho a Phoebe, por mucho que ella hubiese estado de acuerdo. Se sentía triste, se sentía sola...porque no podía entender por qué Piper no le había contado si sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando. Se las imaginaba hablando, chismeando, riéndose del engaño y la falsa ilusión en la que estaba viviendo; sabía que no podían ser tan crueles como para hacerle algo así, pero sí sabía que de todas formas, le habían mentido. Y estaba derrotada. Había sido traicionada por las personas que más amaba en el mundo, por las que daría la vida e incluso aún más, ¿Con qué cara iba a mirar a sus sobrinos ahora? Ellos eran inocentes en todo ese asunto, pero eran la prueba de la gran canallada que le habían hecho. Nada sería lo mismo desde ese entonces...todo estaba roto. Ya no quedaba nada de la familia que trizada, intentaba avanzar, y que ésta vez, había terminado de caerse.

Traición. Mentiras. Engaños. Esas palabras, siempre creyó que estaban fuera del diccionario familiar...siempre creyó que algún día, podía pasarles algo así...pero de afuera, no entre ellas mismas. Porque eran hermanas sí, pero mucho más que eso: eran mejores amigas, y así se lo habían jurado años atrás...

_La cálida noche de verano y la luna iluminando el lago de Skylark, eran las únicas cosas que acompañan a los cuchicheos y pasitos de cuatro niñas escabulléndose de sus camas unos cinco minutos antes de las doce de la noche._

_― No deberíamos estar aquí, ¿Qué pasa si nos atrapan? ―preguntó Piper, abrazándose a sí misma de manera nerviosa._

_― No seas gallina, nadie va a encontrarnos y si lo hacen, siempre podemos decir que somos sonámbulas ―dijo Phoebe, agachándose para abrocharse sus zapatillas._

_― Eres la que tiene más imaginación de las cuatro, ¿Y lo único que puedes inventar es que somos sonámbulas? ―preguntó Prue, levantando una ceja._

_― ¿A quién le paso esto? ―preguntó Paige, frotándose los ojos con sus puños, somnolienta; a sus ocho años de edad, la hora de dormir nunca pasaba las diez._

_― A mí ―dijo Prue, sentándose en el suelo junto a Phoebe, y acomodando a Paige sobre sus piernas._

_― ¿De verdad haremos esto? ―preguntó Piper, siendo obligada por Phoebe a sentarse a su otro lado._

_― Sí, y es mejor que lo hagamos rápido ―dijo ésta, moviéndose un poco para alinear bien el círculo que formaban sentadas sobre las hojas de árboles caídas._

_― ¿Por qué a las doce y no antes?, Muero de sueño ―se quejó Paige, intentando mantenerse despierta._

_― En las películas todo lo importante esa las doce y en luna llena. Y siempre forman círculos ―explicó Phoebe, Prue rodó los ojos._

_― Ok, bruja frustrada. Terminemos con esta idea tuya, que no sé por qué accedí, y vámonos. Paige se va a dormir y yo voy a tener que cargarla, no ustedes ―se quejó ésta._

_― De acuerdo. Manos al medio, todas ―pidió Phoebe._

_Piper se tapó la cara con sus dos manos, Prue y Paige estiraron las suyas, al igual que Phoebe._

_― ¡Piper! ―la regañó Prue._

_― Odio la sangre ―refunfuñó, antes de estirar su mano, aún tapándose los ojos._

_Phoebe tomó una tijera que había sacado de manualidades, y trazó una línea por su palma._

_― Auch ―se quejó, haciendo a Piper saltar y repitiendo lo mismo con sus hermanas._

_― Prometo ser, no sólo su hermana toda la vida, sino su mejor amiga. Podrán confiar en mí, pase lo que pase ―dijo Prue, estirando su brazo nuevamente, poniéndolo al medio del círculo._

_― Prometo no desmayarme ―dijo Piper, asqueada por la sangre, juntando su mano con la de Prue― y ser su mejor amiga por siempre. Siempre estaré para ustedes cuando lo necesiten._

_― Prometo ser su mejor amiga y sin que me busquen estaré ahí. Juro que siempre podrán encontrar en mí el apoyo que les haga falta ―dijo Phoebe, uniendo su mano a las de las otras dos._

_― Prometo ser su mejor amiga, estar ahí para alegrarlas y jugar siempre que quieran, aunque el juego sea aburrido ―dijo Paige, estirando su mano y uniéndola a las otras tres hermanas._

_― Mejores amigas, hermanas y una sola para siempre ―repitieron las cuatro, sonriendo juguetonamente._

Un llanto fue lo que la distrajo de sus pensamientos, y se dio vuelta a mirar por la ventanita de la puerta. Sonrió y el corazón casi se le sale del pecho al ver al varoncito que ahora, su papá sostenía en sus brazos para dejar sobre el pecho de Paola. Se quedó mirando, sin saber qué hacer, sintiéndose entre afuera y adentro de esa familia al mismo tiempo. Aún tenía el recuerdo fresco en su memoria, y no entendía cómo una relación tan linda se había desvirtuado tanto con los años...hasta llegar a eso. Realmente le hacían falta las pijamadas a las cinco de la tarde, los campamentos en el patio de la casa de Andy, los juegos con Barbies, pelear por quien usaba el auto...eran los problemas más grandes del mundo y siempre, se arreglaban con una sonrisa.

Ésta vez no. No había nada que arreglase un corazón roto, una confianza traicionada, ni un lazo destruido. Vio a su padre acercarse a abrirle la puerta con una sonrisa, y sintió el golpe de la ironía darle de lleno.

― Ven, ayúdame ―le pidió sonriendo de lado a lado mientras ella entraba tímidamente a saludar a Paola y luego, conocer a su hermano.

Víctor se quedó con su esposa, mientras que Prue acompañó a la matrona hasta la pequeña mesita en donde le estaban realizando pruebas básicas antes de limpiarlo. Prue sonrió al ver que todo salía tan bien, mucho más simple, acogedor y tranquilo que con Phoebe. Se preguntaba cómo sería su relación con ese niño, si es que algún día, iría a ser así de fuerte como había sido con las demás...y por sobretodo, si podría confiar en él sin tener miedo a que la decepcionara. Ya no confiaba en nadie. De una manera u otra, todo el mundo le había dado la espalda. Primero su padre al irse, luego su madre al morir, su ex novio engañándola con Taylor, después su abuela siguiendo los pasos de Patty, Hackett acostándose con su hermana, ella escondiéndole la verdad y Piper ayudándola. No tenía nada más, que un mundo lleno de figuras desmoronadas.

― ¿Quieres cargarlo? ―le preguntó la matrona, tendiéndoselo en una manta, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

Prue titubeó, mirando a su padre y madrastra antes de asentir, al ver que ambos la animaban a hacerlo. Estiró sus brazos, nerviosa, y su timidez aumentó al sentir el cálido calorcito sobre su pecho. Era fácilmente, del doble de tamaño del que había sido Sophia al nacer, y eso que ella era la más grande entre ella y Matthew. Era más pesado, también se veía más gordito y gritaba mucho más fuerte que los dos hermanos juntos.

― Hola...―susurró, meciéndolo para tratar de que dejara de llorar, pero sabía que no la conocía para nada, y eso haría muy difícil que se quedara callado en sus brazos.

― Alex ―dijo Paola desde la cama, sonriendo agotada― se llama Alex Bennett.

Prue se mordió el labio inferior, y tomó al niño de cabello oscuro entre sus brazos con más firmeza, acercándose a los padres.

― Hola Alex...―dijo ésta vez― soy Prue. Soy tu...hermana.

Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente, pensando en lo fuerte que era aquella palabra, lo mucho que significaba, y lo vacía que se sentía ahora. También pensó en Paige y lo lejos que estaba, aunque era mucho mejor lejos que enfrentándose a todo eso. Mejor lejos antes que verla tan...incapaz de manejar nada. De seguro hubiese disfrutado mucho ese momento si estuviese con ella. Ella misma estaba emocionada, algo así no pasaba todos los días. Los sucesos de la última semana habían sido tan repentinos y rápidos, que no se alcanzaban a digerir bien cuando ya aparecía otra cosa de la cual hacerse cargo, la mayoría de las veces, un problema difícil de manejar. Esta vez, un milagrito de nombre Alex. Le costaba mirarlo y aceptar que ese niño no era de su madre, que era de otra mujer viviendo con su papá...de que Patty jamás iba a regresar. Y la echó de menos. Extrañaba su olor a hamburguesas...su madre olí a hamburguesas y frituras cada vez que iba a darle un beso, debido al trabajo de mesera que había conseguido cuando Víctor las había abandonado. Extrañaba el dulce roce de sus labios contra su mejilla, y la manera tan suave en que le acariciaba el cabello cada vez que la bañaba, siempre utilizando el shampoo de manzanilla que desde su muerte, nunca más había vuelto a usar. Dejó caer una emocionada lágrima, tratando de reprimir las demás con un puchero. Recordaba cuando había nacido Paige, ella tenía cinco años y su mamá se la había tendido, con ayuda de su abuela claro. Había sido así como Alex, gordita, tibia y suave...todo eran sonrisas, y felicidad...excepto porque el hombre que sujetaba a su nueva hermana no era su padre, era Sam.  
Ésta vez, era lo mismo, porque, aunque su madre nunca la había abandonado derechamente, técnicamente, si lo había hecho. Eran casi los mismos sentimientos encontrados, pero desde otro punto de vista más maduro quizás, menos puro tal vez.

― Víctor ―llamó alguien de la puerta― hay una emergencia abajo y...

Prue rodó los ojos, ¿Por qué siempre le ponían emergencias en los momentos más...desubicados? Estaba recuperando a su familia, intentando ser una hija otra vez y una hermana buena con ese pequeño, para que se metieran a interrumpir su acto de madurez. Paola frunció el ceño, frustrada y Víctor negó decidido a no irse.

― Lo siento pero estoy ocupado ahora, ¿No puede ir alguien más?, Clarkson tenía dos turnos ho...

― Se trata de tus hijas ―dijo la secretaria con una mueca amarga, sin atreverse a decirle nada, pero interrumpiendo sus quejas de inmediato.

Prue abrió los ojos y su corazón dejó de latir un segundo, al igual que el de su padre, ¿Sus hijas? Piper y Phoebe. Algo había pasado con ellas en las horas que no habían estado en casa, e, inevitablemente, no pudieron hacer más que pensar en las peores tragedias que se les venían a la mente. Tenía que ir a verlas, tenía que estar con ellas: que ambas hubiesen roto su promesa, no significaba que ella también iba a hacerlo. Al menos, no por ahora.

― Ve ―dijo Paola, preocupada, y Prue le entregó al pequeño a una de las enfermeras antes de correr junto a su padre.

Temían por Piper. Había estado bajo demasiado estrés y presiones, y se habían olvidado de volver a casa a ver qué tal estaban sus nervios con todo lo que había pasado después de dejar la casa. Prue se maldecía por egoísta, por no haberse devuelto apenas debió haberlo hecho, y Víctor no se sentía mucho mejor.

Al llegar a la sala de emergencias, pudieron ver tres camillas entrando una tras otra. La primera tenía a Hackett, encadenado a las barandas y siendo guiado por un par de policías hasta un box del fondo. La segunda, llevaba a Piper con un parche en un costado de la frente así como las vendas manchadas con sangre, y en la tercera, iba Phoebe. Ésta tenía la cara cubierta de sangre y una chaqueta de la policía puesta encima de la rasgada y sucia ropa que llevaba abajo.

Prue apuntó a Hackett y miró a Víctor con terror, ¿Acaso no lo habían detenido después de que hubiese intentado atacarla?, ¿Qué hacía ahí?, ¿Qué le había hecho a sus hermanas?

― ¡Rápido!, ¡Rápido! ―escucharon decir a los paramédicos, cambiando a las dos chicas de una camilla a otra.

― Bennett, a trauma dos ―le dijo uno de sus jefes, apuntándole a Phoebe.

Éste no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a trabajar de inmediato, mientras que a otro médico se le encargó el trauma tres y por ende a Piper.

― Déjenme ir ―pidió Prue tras ellos, manteniéndose a una buena distancia para no ser expulsada.

Los médicos la dejaron quedarse ahí sin molestar, más preocupados de Piper que de su presencia. Prue no entendía qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando, lo único que podía hacer era llorar y escuchar cosas que no comprendía. Quería preguntar, interrogarlos a todos, pero era mejor quedarse callada y dejarlos trabajar. Deseaba estar con Phoebe, por mucho que estuviera enojada, pero su hermana estaba con Víctor y con él a su cargo estaría bien pronto. O eso esperaba.  
Pensó en Paige automáticamente, y pudo suspirar algo más calmada respecto a ella al recordar que estaba kilómetros más allá, sana y a salvo. Su cabeza pasó de inmediato a sus sobrinos. Si todos estaban en la clínica, ¿Dónde estaban ellos?

Prue se debatía entre quedarse y salir, estaba entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado tenía a Piper, a quien no deseaba abandonar, pero no era médico y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer de bueno ahí; en cambio, de sus sobrinos era la única que podía hacerse cargo ahora, y dependía de ella hacerlo. Cerró los ojos, maldijo y salió de la sala, corriendo hasta buscar al primer policía que encontrara cerca para pedirle que le explicara qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no encontró a ninguno cerca. Se detuvo donde la secretaria, quizás ella sabía algo de todo eso.

― ¿Sabes dónde están los mellizos?

― Están en pediatría, en perfectas condiciones. Puedes ir a recogerlos si quieres.

― Es mejor que estén ahí hasta que...¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó angustiada, con las lágrimas a punto de caer de sus ojos.

― No lo sé ―respondió negando, lamentándose por no poder darle una mejor explicación.

― Necesitamos una TAC cerebral ―dijo el medico a cargo de Piper, hablando con la secretaria, quien de inmediato tomó el teléfono para pedir el examen a los tecnólogos.

― ¿Está bien? ―preguntó Prue, arriesgándose a tomarlo del brazo para que no se fuera antes de hablar con ella― es mi hermana ―agregó.

― Todo indica que hubo forcejeos. Algunas de sus heridas se reabrieron, pero están controladas. Sufrió un intento de asfixia por estrangulamiento, que no pasó a mayores afortunadamente. Una de sus piernas tiene una fractura menor. Nada serio excepto por el golpe en su cabeza. Debemos realizar los exámenes pertinentes y mantenerla bajo observación durante al menos veinticuatro horas para asegurarnos de que no hayan complicaciones por ello.

Prue se quedó de hielo, ¿Intento de asfixia?, ¿Golpe en la cabeza?, ¿Fractura?, ¿De qué hablaba?, ¿Por qué no lograba entender una sola palabra? Vio al médico alejarse, a mucha gente moverse, y aunque tenía ganas de ir donde Hackett para sacarle la verdad a golpes y asfixiarlo a él con resultados de muerte, prefirió correr de regreso hasta donde se encontraba Piper para acompañarla en cada examen posible. Necesitaba saber que iba a estar bien, que nada iba a pasarle y por sobretodo, que le explicara quién y por qué le habían hecho algo así. Todo apuntaba a que había sido el bastardo de su ex novio, pero no entendía las razones de éste, ¿Por qué Piper?, ¿Qué tenía que ver ella en todo ese asunto? Y pensaba en Phoebe...recordaba su rostro ensangrentado y la piel se le ponía de gallina. Piper había intentado defender a Phoebe de quién sabe qué, no tenía dudas de ello, y sólo esperaba de que no hubiese sido por rescatarla de lo mismo de lo que su padre la había salvado a ella.

En trauma dos, Víctor hacía sus mejores esfuerzos por no vomitar ni desmayarse por el horrible escenario al cual se estaba enfrentando. Phoebe tenía politraumatismos varios, pero los más importantes eran en la cara, y por sobretodo, el abdomen. Habían dado la orden de que apenas la estabilizaran se le tomarían todas las pruebas habidas y por haber, por lo que nadie debía tocarla mucho para no alterar los resultados de los exámenes, ya que Víctor estaba decidido a encontrar algo, lo que fuera, que sirviera de evidencia contra Hackett: como lo había hecho con Prue.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Junto al equipo, la policía había entrado con ellos para contarle a él como padre, y también al resto como médicos, lo de la llamada de Piper, lo que habían visto en la casa y todo lo que Katrina les había contado horas antes. Y simplemente, no podía creerlo. La mejor amiga de su hija menor había decidido confesar todo a la policía al momento de despertar, y había contado todo con lujo de detalles. Había hablado de los traficantes de drogas, de lo que John y Hackett habían hecho a Phoebe, de lo que Hackett seguía haciéndole y además, que John había intentado matarla de una sobredosis, así como a Phoebe, sin lograrlo con ninguna, por lo que en la casa, parte de los detectives estaban buscando la botella que la chica había llevado en su mochila, a ver si daban con la evidencia necesaria para investigar lo de Katrina, y por supuesto, hacer justicia para ella y su amiga.

Uno de los primeros exámenes en llegar, fueron los de sangre, casi todos normales, menos uno: el de embarazo. Víctor ya se había enterado de que su hija estaba esperando un bebé otra vez, y sabía que era de Hackett, de nuevo. Dado eso, se había decidido saltar todos los demás procedimientos como yesos, transfusiones y cualquier cosa que no fuese urgente, para dar comienzo al examen de violación: tenían que moverse rápido, porque la amenaza de aborto era demasiado alta y en cualquier momento, un sangrado podría llevarse la evidencia que necesitaban y sabían que había, después del relato de Katrina.

No podía creer que cuando la había encontrado en la clínica, junto a su amiga unas horas antes, su hija veniese de haber estado con su abusador. Y él no había hecho nada por ella. La había mirado con desaprobación, la había dejado ir, no la había protegido como debió hacerlo...y si lo hubiese hecho, nada de eso estaría pasando. Si él no la hubiese dejado ir, ni Piper ni Phoebe hubiesen salido así de lastimadas. Si no la hubiese dejado ir...jamás se hubiese enterado de la verdad.  
Ahora tenía a Phoebe tendida sobre una camilla en una habitación cerrada, tomada de la mano como única cosa que podía tocar sin alterar ninguna prueba. Kent había atendido a su llamado, y aparecido de inmediato para hacer la revisión necesaria, estaba tan sorprendido y destrozado como su viejo conocido. Shockeado, alarmado, triste a la vez.  
La pequeña estaba dormida por el exceso del alcohol y el dolor posiblemente, y junto a ellos, había una inspectora, en el caso de que despertara: necesitaba hacer preguntas, muchas, dolorosas era cierto, pero entre más tiempo pasara, más difícil sería obtener una declaración que fuera útil.

― Esto es eterno ―dijo Víctor frustrado, viendo cómo pasaban los minutos y no llevaban ni la mitad del proceso listo.

No aguantaba tener a su hija desnuda a vista y paciencia de todos, porque eso permitía que tanto él como el resto pudiesen ver cuán herida estaba. Tenía el labio reventado, la nariz quebrada y las mejillas, pómulos y mandíbulas ya estaban tomando un color violáceo. En el cuello tenía marca de dedos, en los brazos uñas y dientes, así como en su torso. Las piernas estaban magulladas, y tenía marcas tanto antiguas, medianas, como nuevas: era obvio que llevaba tiempo en eso. No había sido una cosa de una vez. Y él nunca lo había notado. Entendía por qué solía usar ropa que la cubriera casi entera, por qué tiritaba muchas veces en que la tocaban...por qué tenía pesadillas todas las noches. Comprendía su pérdida de apetito, sus demayos, su debilidad y mal humor. Captaba con más claridad todas sus actitudes, y al igual que con Piper, todo estaba ahí: frente a sus ojos, y nadie había visto nada de nuevo...Quizás, porque imaginar que algo tan terrible podría pasar con sus hijas era imposible, porque esas cosas pasan sí...pero siempre se tiende a pensar que jamás va a tocarle a uno. A ellas les había pasado.

― Lo más importante ya está hecho ―le respondió Kent con mucha seriedad― encontramos lo que necesitábamos.

Víctor asintió, entendiendo perfectamente lo que quería decir y su corazón se contrajo más, porque eso confirmaba toda la historia de la que aún tenía inocentes esperanzas, no fuera cierta. Significaba que sí, que cuando Phoebe no estaba en casa...estaba con él. Significaba que cada palabra que había salido de la boca de Katrina había sido verdad, y ya no quería vivir más. No quería que el reloj siguiera avanzando, solamente que parara. No quería salir de ahí y conversar con Kent en privado, porque no quería escuchar lo que tenía que decirle. No quería saber lo que había visto, ni en qué condiciones se encontraba el cuerpo de su hija por dentro. Solamente quería tomarla en brazos y no soltarla nunca más. Nunca. Porque ahora sabía que si siempre se había negado a hablar del padre de sus nietos, era porque no quería recordarlo. Porque tenía miedo. Ahora sabía que por mucho que se hubiese decepcionado por haber llegado a su vida otra vez y visto con dos niños en brazos, jamás fue su culpa...como tampoco era culpa de ella estar esperando a otro más. Era culpa suya, por no haber estado ahí para defenderla de ese monstruo. Si no la hubiese dejado, si jamás se hubiese ido...si se hubiera preocupado de a dónde iba, con quién y por qué...

Se preguntaba si Phoebe sabía que estaba embarazada de nuevo, y de qué manera iba a confesárselo independiente eso. Pensaba en que lo más probable era que sí lo supiera, y por eso su uraña y agresiva actitud durante los últimos días que nadie había sabido leer. Sí, ella lo sabía...lo sabía, no hace mucho, pero lo suficiente. Dos semanas y seis días...eso tenía, dos semanas y seis días de gestación. No se notaba nada aún, no lo haría hasta unos meses más y, en enero, estaría ahí su nieto número tres. En sus brazos. En los brazos de Phoebe. Otra vez, su pequeña pasaría por la misma pesadilla, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo...nada que ella quisiera hacer. Estaba contra el aborto, Katrina lo había repetido muchas veces, pero por otro lado...las situaciones siempre cambiaban, las acepciones también.

Suspiró, se restregó la cara, confundido y sin dejar de mirar sus manos, de observar sus muñecas heridas. Esas marcas eran nuevas, de hacía pocas horas...su hija estaba destrozada. Piper siempre decía que antes de que la abuela se enfermara, Phoebe había sido una persona alegre, animosa, un ejemplo en muchas cosas y llena de vida. Que todo eso se había apagado con la enfermedad de ésta, y había vuelto un poco, de manera intermitente, con el nacimiento de sus hijos y además, el regreso de su padre. Pero no toda su alegría había regresado, y la poca que tenía, se había ido de nuevo cuando Hackett había atacado. Y se había convertido nuevamente en una chica perdida, sin dirección, con miedo, desde hacía unos pocos días atrás. Y razones tenía, si él, como padre y adulto, como hombre incluso, no tenía idea qué hacer...¿Cómo iba a saberlo ella?, Era una pesadilla, quería que le mostraran una cámara y le dijeran que no era más que un chiste cruel, prometía no reaccionar mal, sino con alivio. Pero no habían cámaras, o no más de las que tomaban fotos a Phoebe en ese momento. Las que quería apagar y destruir, pero no era una buena idea hacerlo si quería hundir a Hackett en la cárcel hasta el último día de su vida.

Él había tomado toda la vida de su hija, afectado también a las otras dos. A todas en general...ese hombre, ese monstruo, había arruinado la adolescencia de todas, pero más aún, la vida de Phoebe. Tenía miedo de que fuera a perderla del todo. Su cuerpo se había debilitado con el embarazo y cada vez había ido peor hasta ese entonces, y, con el nuevo bebé en camino, su vida corría muchos más riesgos. Sabía que habían pocas posibilidades de que ese niño lograse sobrevivir, y tenía que ser sincero: no quería que lo hiciera. No quería que niña tuviera que, otra vez, dar a luz a un hijo que no quería ni había buscado. Si fuese por él, habría enviado a Kent a abortarlo, pero era demasiado peligroso para Phoebe...y no tenía derecho a tomar una decisión así sin conversar con ella antes.

Estaba en una encrucijada, en una grande. Y lo único que le quedaba por hacer, era esperar.

― Lo siento amor ―susurró limpiándose las lágrimas con su otra mano― lo siento.

Se sentía inútil. Ninguna palabra, gesto, nada, podría devolverle todo lo que le habían quitado, ninguna disculpa era válida. Quería que despertara para poder prometerle que él iba a pagar, pero por otro lado, prefería que no lo hiciera...abrir los ojos significaba enfrentarse directamente con la realidad.

Unos pisos más arriba, Prue tenía a Piper tomada de la mano mientras ésta descansaba en su cama. Los resultados de todo habían estado saliendo normales, y lo único que tenía que esperar era pasar el periodo de observación. Lo más probable era que no despertara hasta unas horas más debido a sus medicamentos, más que a otra cosa.

― No te gustan los hospitales, y es la segunda vez que estás en uno en menos de una semana...―dijo acariciándole la mano, ya que su frente estaba cubierta con una gran venda que le sostenía la cabeza en caso de cualquier cosa.

Se quedó mirándola, repasando las palabras de los médicos. Tenía marcas de dedos en su cuello. Se tocó sus heridas, las mismas de Piper, al menos en el cuello, y deseó ser ella la que estaba en su posición. Tenerla a salvo. Pero seguía fallando en protegerla...de una forma u otra, su hermanita salía lastimada sin que ella pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo.

Fue en ese momento en el que las cosas dejaron de transcurrir a la velocidad normal. Los pensamientos se pausaron en su cabeza y todo a su alrededor dejó de tener sentido. No quería pensar. No quería saber. No quería sentir. Hizo un conteo en su mente y las cosas pasadas en las ultimas cinco horas eran demasiado fuertes. Ya no podía enfrentar más, y supo que ese era el momento en el que bajaba los brazos. Se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar, era suficiente, lo único que quería hacer era dejarse caer y eso haría: ya no quedaba nada de la persona que siempre había sido. Ya no quería ser la fuerte, la valiente, la hermana mayor, la que siempre estaba ahí para todos. Ya no más.

Se dejó caer sobre su silla, apoyando su frente en la cama de Piper, dejándo caer también simbólicamente, toda su fuerza, aunque fuera por un momento, lo necesitaba. Quería por primera vez, ser débil y la protegida, porque así se sentía ahora: débil, inútil, incapaz de reaccionar y a la deriva. Porque gracias a ella, Hackett había lastimado a sus hermanas...y tenía un pésimo presentimiento sobre Phoebe, y nada de ánimo para confirmarlo. Del sólo hecho de pensar en que algo más pudo haberle hecho a su hermana, le hacía sentir un escalofrío y tiritar. Querer morir, desaparecer, terminar con todo de una buena vez; seguir el ejemplo de Piper y suicidarse, o sino el de Phoebe y perderse en fiesta tras fiesta sin nunca más tener una responsabilidad otra vez. O el de Víctor: huir y armar una vida nueva de la nada, sin mirar atrás hasta que sintiera que podía.

Cerró los ojos, volvió a recordar...ésta vez a su abuela. Tantas noches, tardes, mañanas en las que se había sentado a su lado para cuidar de ella...por mucho que le dijese "Prue, hija, ve a dormir, mañana tienes escuela". Siempre decía "Sólo diez minutos más" antes de quedarse dormida con ella, y despertar al día siguiente con un dolor de espalda que no se quitaba con nada, pero al menos, tenía la seguridad de que su abuela seguía viva. La extrañaba mucho. No había tenido tiempo suficiente para echarla de menos, e, incluso, había tenido el triste instinto de querer llamarla a casa para pedirle que fuera por los mellizos, para que no se quedaran solos. Pero no...porque ella no estaba, porque ella no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos.

Suspiró. Su vida, la de todas, era un desastre de principio a fin, y todo parecía indicar que en lugar de ir mejorando y yendo hacia arriba, cada año que pasaba, todo empeoraba más. Lo único que quería era que todo volviera a ser normal. A que fueran una familia unida, con mamá y papá, con una abuela cariñosa, sin preocuparse de nada más que de la ropa que usarían al día siguiente o si habían suficientes dulces para todas. El peso de sus párpados, como el de la presión sobre su persona; su cuerpo cansado de tanto correr; su cabeza abrumada y el reloj indicando las cuatro de la mañana, la hicieron quedarse dormida con una lágrima en la mejilla y una mano empuñada sobre su regazo. Sentía impotencia, rabia e impotencia, pero más que eso, desolación.

* * *

**Me deprimo. Mucho. D:**

_Respuesta(s) de review(s)_:

**Daniie Armstrong:** Sé lo que te había dicho por el chat, pero creo que hubo ciertos cambios de planes! Más drama, obvio. Gracias por todo pequeña.

**ViryMousy:** Jajaja tú y Hackett xD! meter ruido será cambiado entonces! Okas, yo tb te amo! Gracias.

**DyegoHalliwell:** Más traumado quedarás cap a cap, te lo aseguro. Feliz día de la amistad!(atrasado).

**bellaHerms22:** ¡Miren lo que trajo la marea! Sí, pretendo matarte! gracias por el review número 200, grossa. Amiga off, fic on!


	54. Phoebe

**Capítulo 45: Phoebe.**

El débil sol de aquella mañana de primavera entrando por las ventanas de las habitación, acariciaron el descansado rostro de Piper. Tomó aire profundamente, se desperezó un poco en su posición, hasta que algo duro y pesado en su pierna la hizo perder la relajación. Abrió los ojos, y por un momento no tenía idea de adónde estaba. Miró a Prue, durmiendo en una silla junto a ella, chueca y posiblemente con tortícolis. Se tocó la cabeza para acomodarse el cabello tras la oreja, dándose cuenta de que tenía una venda puesta.

― ¿Phoebe? ―preguntó de inmediato, recordando a su hermana menor y todo lo ocurrido en las horas previas― Prue, Prue ―dijo sacudiéndole el hombro, buscando despertarla.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó de vuelta, reaccionando automáticamente.

― Phoebe...―dijo sin pensarlo más, buscando sentarse en la cama― ¿Dónde está Phoebe?

― Está con papá ―le explicó rápidamente, haciéndola acostarse de nuevo― espérame aquí, no te muevas voy, por, ¡Doctor!

Piper la vio correr fuera de la habitación algo aturdida, tropezandose con sus propios pies antes de dejarla a sola. Se restregó los ojos, preguntándose qué hora era y sobretodo, cómo estaba su hermanita. Al menos sabía que Prue estaba bien, y eso la tranquilizaba mucho, pero no lo suficiente.

Bajó un poco las sábanas de su cama, y se dio cuenta de que tenía un yeso cubriendo desde su rodilla hasta sus pie, rezongó: ahora tendría que pasar todo el veranocon esa cosa, muerta de calor. Sacudió la cabeza, eso no era importante ahora.

― Aquí, aquí ―dijo Prue, caminando tras el médico― ya despertó.

― Buenos días ―saludó el doctor, sentándose en el asiento que antes usaba Piper― ¿Cómo te sientes?

― Como si me hubiesen golpeado con un bate de baseball ―respondió Piper, mientras el médico le iluminaba los ojos con una linterna, buscando la reacción de sus pupilas.

― ¿Está bien?, ¿Todo en orden? ―preguntó Prue, viéndolo trabajar tranquilamente y a Piper, algo aburrida.

― Sí, todo indica que no pasó a mayores ―dijo golpeándole la rodilla para ver sus reflejos― depende como evolucione, podrán irse a casa entre hoy al final de la hora de visitas, o mañana temprano ―les explicó, dándose la vuelta para irse.

― ¡Espere! ―le detuvo Piper, estirando su brazo como si de algo fuera a servir― Necesito ver a Phoebe, por favor, ¿Dónde está?

― Piper estás débil ―dijo Prue, deteniéndola.

La verdad, no era tanto por eso, sino porque ella aún no sabía nada de Phoebe..y no quería enterarse al mismo tiempo que Piper. Quería saber antes, para saber a qué atenerse cuando su otra hermana fuera a verla. Para intentar protegerla, para dejar de fallar.

― Necesito verla ―insistió Piper, mirando al doctor e ignorando a Prudence― Por favor.

El médico asintió, algo preocupado y la miró con comprensión.

― Hablaré con una enfermera; por políticas del hospital, la única forma en que puedas bajar es con ella y en silla de ruedas.

― Puedo caminar ―rebatió Piper, odiaba la idea de tener que ser tratada como si no pudiera hacer nada por sí misma.

― Políticas del hospital y única forma.

― De acuerdo, silla ―resopló, viéndolo salir en busca de lo prometido.

Prue se separó de Piper, ahora que estaba despierta, las condiciones de todo cambiaban y volvían a estar ligadas a su traición.

― Estaré afuera ―dijo tosiendo despacio, antes de voltear.

― Prue ―dijo Piper, deteniéndola con voz suave― te prometo que vas a entender.

Su hermana asintió, esperando a que tuviera razón, y salió de la habitación sin decir nada: el sólo hecho de escuchar su voz, la quebraba. Piper se tapó la cara con las manos, rogando porque todo ese infierno se terminara pronto.

Pocos minutos después, la enfermera llegó y Prue decidió entrar para ayudar a Piper a sentarse sin dificultades, antes de emprender camino hasta el ascensor y cuidados intensivos. Se mantuvieron en silencio, sin atreverse a hablar una con la otra.

Piper estaba nerviosa, y tenía una sola pregunta en su cabeza que gritaba por ser respondida...necesitaba saber si había o no salvado a su hermana, o si merecía las peores penas del infierno por idiota.

Prue no sabía cómo actuar. Estaba enojada, herida, pero su preocupación y corazonada eran mucho más fuertes que cualquier cosa. Tenía que ser madura, actuar como una adulta y, hacer lo mejor para todos antes de preocuparse de otra cosa. Ahora, en el hospital, todo sería apoyo y paz...lo que le daba miedo, era saber qué iba a pasar afuera.

Al llegar al piso, la enfermera guió a Piper, mientras Prue las seguía, hasta que se detuvieron en una puerta cerrada.

― Esperen aquí ―pidió la enfermera, ingresando a la habitación― Doctor Bennett, sus hijas están afuera.

Éste siguió sentado, mirando sin mirar con una mano de Phoebe entre las suyas, sin escucharla. Estaba perdido, desesperado, deprimido, solo.

― Doctor...―repitió la mujer, golpeando la puerta despacio para no alterar a nadie― sus hijas, están afuera.

Ésta vez, él pareció haberla escuchado, pero no dijo nada. Se levantó de la silla que no había dejado desde que él y su hija menor habían llegado ahí, casi robóticamente. Caminó hasta afuera automáticamente, no sin voltear a ver a Phoebe primero.

Tenía la cara morada, inflamada, y llena de banditas pequeñas en las heridas de su rostro. Dormía tranquila, sólo gracias a las medicaciones y respiraba lento...muy lento. Demasiado lento. Cerró los ojos, apretó los puños, siguió avanzando. Era el momento de ser la fuerza y el pilar, tomar el lugar que jamás debió haber dejado.

― ¿Cómo te sientes Piper? ―preguntó apoyándose en la puerta, sin dejarlas pasar todavía.

― Bien ―respondió un poco cortante, muriendo por entrar a ver a Phoebe.

― Revisé tus exámenes, están todos bien ―dijo acariciándole la frente.

― Tuvo una noche tranquila ―dijo Prue, jugando con sus cutículas― ¿Cómo está...ella?

Víctor frunció los labios y les tomó las manos. No sabía cómo iba a explicarles todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo él, y ser valiente. Por primera vez, el cobarde que siempre había sido tenía que desaparecer, para no volver nunca más. Por ellas, tenía que hacerlo por ellas. Él ya no existía, no más, hasta que todas estuviesen bien.

― Voy a necesitar que sean fuertes ―pidió suspirando― lo que van a ver no es fácil de aceptar.

Las chicas quisieron mirarse, pero no lo hicieron, por temor a ver el miedo en los ojos de la otra. Piper hizo un puchero y asintió, intentando no llorar. Afirmó la mano de Prue, como cuando era pequeña, y aunque ésta sintió que no merecía ser aceptada, no la soltó. No podía abandonar a Piper, menos ahora.

Un pie tras otro, un movimiento coordinado, y ya habían atravesado la puerta. Piper no se atrevió a mirarla, hasta que su silla se detuvo junto a la cama de su hermana. Prue tampoco miró, hasta que la voz de Piper llamó la atención de todos.

― Necesito saber ―preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos, tomando la mano de Phoebe con cuidado de no lastimarla por las intravenosas― necesito saber si...si abusó de ella anoche.

Las palabras salieron de sus labios como si jamás las hubiese pronunciado, o como si no significaran lo que significaban en realidad. Eran vacías, superfluas, no tenían sentido ni razón. Los sonidos eran irreconocibles, era otro idioma, otra persona...otra vida.

El rostro de Prue se contrajo al oír eso y tuvo que suprimiruna arcada, mientras que el de Víctor ya no tenía expresión. Sus ojos estaban secos, apagados, y rodeados de bolsas moradas. Su boca estaba tensa, su labios apretados y no había un sólo deje de vida en él. Nada.

― No en la casa ―respondió despacio, mirando al suelo.

― ¿Qué singifica eso? ―preguntó Prue, sobresaltada, mirándolo con terror.

― Tenemos que hablar.

Piper estaba un poco más preparada para todo, sólo un poco...o más bien, ya había reaccionado a la noticia que aún no digería, pero ya había escuchado. Y no lo había hecho bien...casi había muerto, muero como Phoebe. Prue en cambio, dejó de respirar.

― Necesito que te sientes ―le pidió a Prue, ayudándola a acomodarse en la silla junto a su hermana durmiendo.

― ¿Va a estar bien? ―preguntó Piper antes de que comenzara a hablar, yendo a lo más importante.

― Va a vivir, sólo eso te puedo responder ―respondió Víctor con un poco de crudeza, pero cariño al mismo tiempo― Voy a contarles todo lo que necesitan saber, y no quiero que me interrumpan hasta que termine. Es muy difícil para mí explicarles todo esto, y entre menos me interrumpan, más van a poder escuchar. Cualquier pregunta que tengan, pueden hacerla al final, ¿Está bien?

― Sí ―dijo Piper, enredando sus dedos con los de Phoebe.

― Sí ―repitió Prue, casi arrastrando la sílaba.

Sabía que por el tono de voz, la forma en que su padre estaba respondiendo y la pregunta de Piper, había algo que ella no sabía y no quería saber...no quería oírlo, no podía escucharlo.

― Ayer, cuando Phoebe escapó, fue a una fiesta. En esa fiesta se encontró con Katrina, quien llegó aquí con una sobredosis provocada por terceros para borrar evidencia, y lo mismo buscaron hacer con su hermana. Gracias a Dios, Phoebe no alcanzó a tomar nada y reaccionó rápido, salvándole la vida a su amiga.

Víctor hizo una pequeña pausa para que las niñas tuvieran la opción de asumir eso, que era lo menos fuerte de toda la historia. Ambas abrieron sus ojos, incrédulas ante lo que estaban oyendo, ¿Borrar evidencia? Habían tratado de matarlas, ¿Cómo había llegado todo tan lejos? Su hermana había estado a punto de morir esa noche, y ninguna de ellas hubiese sido capaz de salvarla o siquiera imaginárselo, ¿Con qué clase de personas se había estado relacionando todo ese tiempo? Sabían que John y los demás no eran de la mejor calaña, pero pasar de ser imbéciles y drogadictos, a asesinos, era algo completamente distinto.

― Querían evitar que hablaran, y que lo que está ocurriendo con, Hackett ―dijo escupiendo su nombre con desprecio― se descubriera. Él conoció a Phoebe en esa misma fiesta, la invitó a bailar, ella le dijo que no. A Hackett no le gustó eso, por lo que se decidió a tenerla a toda costa y...lo hizo.

Víctor quiso hacer una pausa, pero una defenitiva y no hablar más, pero tenía que seguir adelante. Continuó hablando, sin detenerse un segundo en su narración: entre más rápido terminase con eso, mejor para todos.

― Entre él y otro chico la drogaron con Rohypnol, que es una sustancia que hace que la víctima pierda el conocimiento, y se olvide de todo. Quien lo consuma no recordará nada desde una media hora antes de perder la consciencia, hasta despertar otra vez. Él abusó de ella esa noche, y a raíz de ello, quedó embarazada de Matthew y Piper.

Ahora sí, la sorpresa en la cara de Prue era única. Nunca antes vista. Recordaba todas las veces en que ella lo había "rechazado" cuando buscaba ir más a allá, y no podía creer cuanta suerte había tenido. Phoebe solamente se había negado a un baile y había terminado en todo eso...mientras que ella. No era justo. Debía ser Phoebe la que estaba en su lugar, y ser ella la que estaba ahora recostada en esa cama con dos niños esperándola en casa. Era injusto, era asqueroso era...había pasado antes de que ella lo conociera y mucho antes de que se hiciera su novia y él sabía lo que le había hecho a Phoebe. Él sabía de todo, y con total descaro se había mantenido entrando y saliendo de su casa, riéndose de su hermana ya que ésta no podía recordar absolutamente nada.

Se había reído de todas, había tenido a sus propios hijos cerca más de una vez y jamás, nunca, los había tomado en brazos ni mirado más de medio segundo. Había estado tan enojada con Phoebe cuando le contó que estaba embarazada...  
_  
__― __Estoy embarazada._

_Prue sintió un repentino mareo, un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo rápidamente, tuvo que apoyarse en una pared y cerrar los ojos unos instantes, sin poder creer lo que había oído._

_― ¿__Cómo es posible? __―gritó__ Prue estresada, caminando por toda la habitación reclamando para sí misma cosas que nadie lograba entender__― __Te dije que iba a pasar algo así, ¡Te dije que había que ponerle límites! __―__le chilló Prue a Piper._

_Ésta se sentía completamente culpable frente a la situación, pero más que culpable, decepcionada y herida, quería morir ahí mismo si era posible._

_― __¡Te dije que fueras responsable Phoebe! Te dije, te enseñé, la abuela y yo nos preocupamos de ti, te explicamos cómo eran las cosas, te pedimos un mínimo Phoebe, un mínimo de respeto por ti , ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable? ¡Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta! ¿Puedes explicarme como pretendes darle una vida decente si ni siquiera manejas la tuya? Phoebe, era tan fácil comportarse, Piper y yo lo hicimos, ¿Por qué es para ti tan difícil ser una niña normal?_

_― __¡Ya basta! __―__interrumpió Paige con un grito agudo y desesperado, recibiendo una mirada de Prue, casi asesina._

_― __¿Vas a defenderla Paige? __―__preguntó Prue, espantada, confundida…la situación la superaba con creces, jamás se esperó algo así, ni en sus peores pesadillas._

_― __No Prue, no se trata de eso. Phoebe cometió un error __―__dijo mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro._

_― __¿Un error? __―__interrumpió Prue, queriendo rebatir, pero Paige no se lo permitió._

_― __No vamos a lograr nada a gritos ¿Qué no lo ven? Las cosas ya están hechas, ese bebé ya existe y ya no se puede hacer nada __―__insistió Paige.  
_

― _Siempre se puede hacer algo __―__dijo Prue, sin tomar en cuenta que sus palabras iban a ser malinterpretadas por Phoebe._

_― __Si te refieres a eliminarlo __―__dijo exasperada__― __no voy a hacerlo Prue. Ya lo pensé, ¡Ya lo intenté! Si tengo que irme o no quieren verme nunca más, voy a aceptarlo, pero voy a tener este hijo, quieran o no._

Había gritado tanto, se había decepcionado y la había juzgado...Y jamás había sido culpa de ella. Había sido dura, dura como nunca durante varios meses, desde siempre...en lugar de protejerla, la había acusado y llenado de presiones que no le correpondía cargar.

Ladeó un poco más la cabeza cuando el sollozo de Piper al fin salió de su boca, sin tener el valor suficiente para mirarla.

Su hermana estaba desesperada, sin dejar de llorar con amargura. Era cierto que Phoebe no recordaba cuando había dicho que no lo hacía, y odiaba haberla presionado...cuánto desearía en ese momento que jamás se hubiese enterado de lo que le había pasado, todo sería mucho más sencillo...odiaba haberla juzgado sin haber escuchado más u observado mejor.

― El tiempo pasó sin que ella recordara nada, hasta que Prue lo llevó al baile de Halloween en donde Katrina lo reconoció y le contó la verdad a Phoebe.

Prue cerró los ojos, odiándose profundamente. Recordaba el llanto de Phoebe después de la humillación de David, o por eso pensaba que había sido...y sintió ganas de matarlo, a él y a todos los que se habían burlado de su hermana, ¡Cuánto daño le habían hecho a su herida!; Cuánto daño le había hecho ella misma que, por tratar de ayudar, no había hecho más que hacerla estar más asustada y acercarla a Hackett.

_― __Hackett puede llevarnos, le queda en el camino.  
_

―_¡No!―gimió Phoebe, logrando que todos voltearan a mirarla con cara de interrogación― No, no querrás, molestarlo por nada._

― _No sería ninguna molestia―sonrió Hackett._

_La futura madre se fue tiritando y llorando abrazada entre Paige y Prue durante todo el camino a la casa Halliwell, podía sentir como si el novio de su hermana la estuviese observando desde el retrovisor, lo cual no era del todo falso, ya que por un momento, ambas miradas se cruzaron sin que ella pudiera aguantar más las nauseas y diera algunas arcadas, ensuciando el suelo del automóvil en donde iba sentada._

― _¡Phoebe! ―chilló Paige preocupada._

― _Estoy bien ―aseguró limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la manga._

― _¡Hackett, perdón! ―se disculpó Prue en seguida._

― _No te preocupes. Lo mandaré a limpiar, lo importante es dejarlas en casa._

― _Hackett, ayúdala a ir a su cuarto ―pidió una vez que estaban todos en el salón de la casa._

― _Claro._

― _Puedo sola ―dijo secamente soltándose de él._

― _Phoebe, déjalo ayudarte ―pidió Prue preocupada― ¿Te pasa algo? Hace un rato que te afirmas el estómago._

― _Estoy bien, es solamente nerviosismo. Puedo irme sola, gracias._

― _Hackett, no le hagas caso, ayúdala―insistió Prue, haciendo que pusiera una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra en su hombro para tratar de ayudarla a subir la escalera de la casa._

― _¡Dije que podía sola! ―gritó Phoebe desesperada, enterrándole el codo en el estómago a Hackett, provocando un grito de Prue y una mirada sorprendida del resto._

_― Phoebe…―se acercó Prue._

― _Por favor, Prue, déjenme sola ―pidió con un hilito de voz, escondiendo su cara en una de sus almohadas._

― _Pero…―murmuró Paige tratando de acariciarla, inclinándose en la cama._

― _¡Largo de aquí! ―gritó tirándole un cojín a Hackett para que se fuera._

― _¿Por qué nos tratas así? ―preguntó Paige― solamente te queremos ayu…_

_Phoebe se levantó con un poco de dificultad por la rapidez y los miró a todos con verdadero rencor, en especial a Hackett._

― _¡Fuera de aquí! ¡No quiero ver a nadie! ¡Quiero estar sola! ¡Déjenme en paz! Ya tengo suficiente con… ― chilló empujándolos a todos con brusquedad y cerró la puerta con llave ante la atónita mirada de sus hermanas― ¡Estoy harta! ¡H A R T A! _

Ahí había estado claramente el por qué de su reacción, y ella no lo había entendido. Porque esa noche, tanto Piper como Phoebe le habían pedido ayuda a gritos, tratando de decirle lo que les estaba pasando, y ella no había sabido escucharlas. Ella no las había ayudado...las había dejado ahí, hundirse solas y por su cuenta, contrario a lo que había prometido en Skylark cinco años atrás.

― Empezó a acosarla hasta que consiguió lo que quería después de las vacaciones de semana santa ―continuó Víctor, desconsolado―...Si ella hablaba o se negaba a estar con él, él iba a quitarle a Piper, Matthew y a hacerle daño a ustedes, sobretodo a Prue. Phoebe decidió que era mejor entregarse, antes de que él las lastimara o le quitara a los mellizos.

Prue no podía creer eso. Siempre había creído que su hermana era irresponasble y altamente egoísta, y había estado sufriendo, solamente por protegerla a ella. Y se había atrevido a dudar de su palabra. A hora entendía que lo que había tenido no era suerte: si Hackett jamás la había atacado, sino esperado con paciencia, había sido por Phoebe. Phoebe la había salvado, su hermana menor la había protegido con su propia vida y alma, cosa que siempre debió haber sido al revés.

Todo cobraba sentido ahora. Las pesadillas, su mala salud, el miedo que le daba todo el mundo y que no pudiese dormir si no tenía lla pequeña luz de noche encendida...y de todas formas no lo haciá, porque se levantaba gritando, ya fuese en clases o en la casa. Comprendía porqué era tan aprensiva con los mellizos, siempre a su lado...porque le daba miedo que alguien los fuera a alejar de ella. Que él los alejara de ella. También por qué había cambiado a los biberones si siempre había disfrutado de amamantarlos ella misma.

― La última vez que le hizo daño, fue durante la fiesta de anoche. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo otra vez en la casa, pero Piper lo detuvo.

Esta sonrió, agradecida por ello. Feliz de saber que había logrado evitar, al menos una vez, los planes de Hackett. Pero era una sonrisa triste, melancólica. Había pasado un mes en las garras de ese monstro, y ella no se había dado cuenta hasta hace poco...y en lugar de defenderla, había ido a encerrarse al baño con una tijera.

― Fuiste inteligente, y valiente, muy valiente ―le dijo Víctor, intentando consolarla, pero también diciéndole algo que era cierto.

― No ―susurró, negando con la cabeza, enojada― debí haber hablado antes, apenas me enteré...y, en lugar de eso...―sollozó, tocándose los antebrazos, furiosa consigo misma.

― ¿No crees que era demasiada responsabilidad para una niña? ―le dijo Víctor, con seriedad.

― Pero...

― Ningún pero. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, y no podría estar más orgulloso de ti, Piper.

Ésta sonrió, llorando y asintiendo. Su padre le tomó la mano y le dio un beso, mientras ella dirigía su mirada a las heridas de Phoebe, muerta de dolor al verla en esas condiciones.  
Prue se sintió pequeña, diminuta, casi invisible. Piper había salvado a Phoebe. Sus hermanas menores habían logrado hacer todo lo que era su trabajo, y ella no había hecho. Era una estúpida, ¿En qué había estado pensando su abuela cuando le dio la tutoría de las niñas? Si ella estuviese viva, nada de esto estaría pasando.

― Tengo que ser sincero ―continuó Víctor― físicamente, Phoebe está muy lastimada, tanto externa como internamente. Las marcas en su pecho, los moretones en su espalda, en sus muslos...los hizo él.

Prue se sintió estúpida, avergonzada como nunca antes. Si no fuera por ella, él jamás hubiese estado cerca de Phoebe otra vez. Katrina jamás hubiese descubierto nada y Phoebe seguiría viviendo ligeramente feliz, sin recordar nada, sin que nadie la lastimara.

― Pero eso no es lo peor...Necesito que sean muy fuertes para escuchar esto, y sé que lo son.

Ambas se miraron, temiendo lo peor. Alguna enfermedad, alguna sentencia de muerte. Todo era posible, todo era esperable.

― Cuando su hermana llegó aquí, se le hicieron muchos exámanes. Afortunadamente no hay ninguna enfermedad que haya sido trasmitida por Hackett, más que una infección por no haber respetado el periodo post parto que se arregla con antibióticos que ya se le están administrando ―explicó, enseñando las intravenosas― pero hay un examen que sí salió positivo, lamentablemente.

Hizo una pausa. No se atrevía a decirlo. Ya lo había dicho varias veces en voz alta hablando con los médicos, pero como eso: como médico. Como padre era algo distinto, se sentía incapaz de pronunciar media palabra.  
Las miradas desesperadas de sus hijas lo hicieron reaccionar, y tomando aire profundamente, cerrando los ojos, lo soltó:

― Phoebe llegó embarazada. El examen de embarazo salió positivo.

Piper chilló y casi saltó de la silla, y no pudo quedarse callada.

― ¿Embarazada?, ¿Otra vez? No puede ser cierto, ¡Tienen que estar en un error!, ¡No es justo!, ¿Por qué? ―gritó mirándolo con odio, como si él tuviese la culpa de ello.

Víctor miró al suelo, mientras Piper lloraba cada vez más fuerte, llena de dolor, odio y rabia contra el mundo. No era justo con Phoebe, no otra vez. Apenas tenía quince años, había estado luchando por todos, de una manera estúpida quizás, pero no menos sacrificada que otras formas. Otro bebé en casa...un tercer hijo, otra prueba más de lo que Hackett le había hecho, de ese tipo que la acompañaría para siempre junto a los otros dos niños.

Prue en tanto, se quedó en completo silencio. Desde ese momento en adelante, su cabeza ya no procesaba nada: estaba en blanco. En shock, en negación. No había ni un solo pensamiento en su mente.

― Tenía tres semanas...―continuó Víctor, buscando terminar de hablar― pero el bebé no resistió la golpiza de Hackett, y murió durante la madrugada mientras ella dormía...

Ambas cerraron los ojos con frustración. Piper puso su mano sobre el vientre de Phoebe, a pesar de todo lo que odiaba a Hackett, conocía bien a su hermana y sabía que la noticia iba a afectarle mucho. Bastaba con ver la forma en que era con Sophia y Matthew, para saber cuánto amor tenía para entregar a pesar de todo el daño que representaban. Se odiaría, se culparía por no haber sido capaz de traer al mundo a su tercer pequeño, lo tenía claro.

― Ella aún no lo sabe. Como les dije, físicamente está muy débil...demasiado débil. Y psicológicamente no tengo idea de cómo está, pero depende de lo que sienta con lo del aborto, las cosas pueden mantenerse como están, o ir mucho peor...

Tomó las manos de Phoebe con cuidado, delicadamente, para voltearlas y enseñarles la parte baja de sus palmas.

― Esto es de anoche.

Víctor las miró, y las vio sufriendo. Era tonto pensar que no lo hicieran. Sentía impotencia, no sabía qué hacer ahora. No sabía cómo decirles que todo iba a ser mejor porque no sabía realmente si las cosas iban o no a mejorar, él mismo estaba asustado. Jamás se había esperado enfrentarse a algo como eso en la vida; con Piper era un poco más fácil porque sabía muy bien qué y cómo hacerlo, aunque se sentía mucho más presionado después de haber fallado con Molly, pero con Phoebe...

― Cualquier pregunta que tengan...

Eso fue lo que le dijo a Prue que, gracias a Dios, no tenía nada más que contarles y fue lo suficiente como para hacerla ponerse de pie, sin ninguna expresión o lágrima en su rostro antes de salir de la habitación sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

― Phoebe...―susurró Piper, acariciándole la frente y besándole el rostro, o al menos, las partes que no tenía lastimadas.

Le tomó las manos, mirando sus heridas...ella no quería lo mismo para su hermanita. No para ella, sabía lo desesperada y angustiada que debió haberse sentido como para hacerse daño a sí misma, y no le gustaba en absoluto que tuviera ese tipo de sentimientos en el pecho.

― Vamos a salir de esto. Lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes, perdóname por favor ―le pidió llorando amargamente― te prometo que nunca más voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño, sé que es tarde pero por favor, resiste. Te necesito. Te necesito conmigo, sin ti mi vida pierde sentido...no me dejes sola. Lucha, sal adelante, como siempre lo has hecho. Todo va a ser mejor, te lo juro y te lo digo en serio: él ya no puede lastimarte, nunca más. Nadie te va a volver a hacer daño porque yo no voy a permitir que eso pase. Por favor Phoebe...abre los ojos...por favor hermana, lucha por ti.

Afuera y en un piso diferente, Prue abrió la puerta de un armario, el primero que encontró para sentarse en el suelo y escondiéndose en una esquina con la luz apagada, junto a un trapero. Ya no quería existir ni un segundo más, ya no soportaba nada.

― No...―susurró, soltando al fin las lágrimas que se había reservado durante toda la narración de su padre.

Sentía que las había defraudado, a sus hermanas y a su madre y abuela. Se sentía pésimo, la peor persona del mundo y más destruida que jamás al saber que el presentimiento de la madrugada había sido correcto: Hackett había violado a Phoebe. A su hermanita...a la niña más ingenua que había conocido, la que pensaba que siempre había algo bueno en todo el mundo, y seguía ahí, perdonando, sin importar cuántas veces le hicieran daño. Ella siempre creía en las segundas oportunidades, en que la gente podía cambiar. No le tenía miedo a nada y siempre confiaba en que las cosas de una manera u otra, iban a salir bien. Su buen corazón e infantiles esperanzas había sido traicionado. La habían humillado, rebajado, convertido en nada. En absolutamente nada, no sólo una vez: muchas. La habían convertido en una persona que se odiaba. Phoebe se odiaba a sí misma, tanto como ella se odiaba en ese momento.

Tomó su celular, necesitaba a Andy, no podía cargar con todo eso sola. No tenía idea ni qué tenía que sentir, si culpa, felicidad, tristeza, rabia. No podía decidirse, porque no había forma de dejar de sentir esa opresión en el pecho y esa confusión, ese dolor, los sentimientos encontrados de un corazón roto, pisado, aplastado y vuelto a trizar. Pero él no estaba disponible, estaba en Skylark, y prefería que se quedara cuidando de Paige antes de que arriesgara su trabajo volviendo a la ciudad con ella.  
Tiritando, logró marcar el número de su mejor amiga, la necesitaba, o terminaría de volverse loca de una vez por todas.

― Sam, Sammy, ¿Puedes venir por favor? Es urgente.

En la habitación de Phoebe, Piper seguía acariciándola, llenándola de besos y pidiéndole que fuera fuerte. Sólo podía darle ánimos, aunque a ella misma le faltaran, pero necesitaba ayudarla de alguna forma y era la única que tenía.

― Ya no sé qué más decir Pheebs ―dijo con los ojos aguados― pero por favor, no me dejes. No me dejes, tú no.

Víctor se había quedado mirándola todo ese tiempo, sin llorar para mantenerse firme y fuerte para ella. Pero ya no podía escucharla más, toda su fuerza inventada ya se había acabado, ido junto a lo poco que tenía de esperanzas.

― Es mejor que vayas a descansar ―le pidió con voz ronca― Phoebe también necesita hacerlo.

― No quiero abandonarla.

― No lo harás. Yo me quedaré con ella. Te dejaré en tu habitación, cualquier cosa, prometo que vas a ser la primera en enterarte.

― ¿Lo juras? ―preguntó temerosa, sintiéndose culpable por dejarla ahí.

― Te lo juro hija.

― Lo odio ―confesó, empuñando sus manos y mordiéndose la boca por dentro.

― Yo también ―confesó sin contenerse, al menos en eso.

Víctor tomó la silla de Piper y le besó la frente antes de guiarla hasta arrriba, haciéndole promesas que no sabía si podría cumplir, y que sabía, ella no estaba escuchando.

Una puerta se abrió, haciendo que Prue estirara sus brazos como niña desesperada al ver la sombra avanzando hacia ella; estaba oscuro, pero sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad de la pequeña habitación.

― ¡Aquí estabas! ―dijo Sam, agachándose para recibirla entre sus brazos― ¿Qué pasó?

Prue no respondió, solamente la abrazó con fuerza y siguió llorando sin detenerse. La necesitaba consigo, necesitaba sentir su abrazo y que no estaba sola, que al menos había alguien a quien no había lastimado y que no la odiaba. Porque Phoebe tenía que odiarla, después de todo lo que Hackett le había hecho por culpa suya y sobretodo, por la horrible y despectiva manera en que le había hablado la madrugada anterior.

No podía creer que la hubiese tratado de esa forma, y ahora comprendía por qué Piper había insistido en que se quedara callada...proque iba a arrepentirse de cada palabra, y lo hacía.

― No tienes que decirme ahora ―dijo Sam, acariciándole el cabello,― estoy aquí. No dudes de eso, estoy contigo sea lo que sea.

Prue comenzó a llorar más fuerte, y Sam empezó a hacerlo; verla así le partía el alma. No tenía idea por qué estaba tan triste y desesperada, pero agradecía que abriera su corazón y expresara sus sentimientos, y fuera lo que fuera, estaría ahí para ella.

― Llora Prue, llora...

* * *

**Ok, hice lo mejor que pude para que no quedara tedioso, espero que haya funcionado y les haya gustado este capítulo :D**

_Respuesta(s) de review(s)_:

**ViryMousy: **Mucho, demasiado. Jaja te gustó lo del juramento? Genial! pensé que iba a quedar mal xD.

**DyegoHalliwell: **Jajaja proemto no desmayarme! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! bueno ando de paso por el pc, apenas pueda me conecataré!

**bellaHerms22: **Jajaja loca! Ya cap arriba! espero que te guste! Gracias por los montones de rr que me dejaste :D


	55. Abriendo los ojos

**Hola gente! Aqui bellaHerms22, usurpando la cuenta nuevamente. Mi amiga HalliwellMB esta ocupada en estos instantes (la vdd es q su servicio de internet es un fraude) y este es el resultado: yo interfiriendo otra vez. **

**Quiero pedirles fervientemente que dejen rrs, xq, no se si lo saben, pero son los ultimos caps, x ende, sus ultimas oportunidades de dejarlos, aprovechen!**

**Les dejó el cap... ahhh! Traigan el respirador artificial, xq lo q viene es fuerte. Disfruten...

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 46: Abriendo los ojos.**

Sam seguía acariciando el cabello de Prue, quien ya había dejado de llorar y, en ese momento, se mantenía aferrada a ella. Acababa de contarle todo lo que Víctor le había contado antes, y ahora, sólo ahora, era real. Su mejor amiga no podía creer todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que Phoebe había hecho o más bien, lo que le habían hecho. Y se sentía miserable. Las hermanas de Prue eran como las suyas, y ella, como hermana mayor, no quería imaginarse qué sería de ella si algo así le pasara a una de sus hermanas o hermanos más pequeños.

― Ve a verla ―le aconsejó, después de varios minutos de silencio.

― No puedo...

― Es tu hermana, te necesita ―intento decirle, para darle ánimos, pero Prue no la dejó.

― ¡No puedo!, ¡No tengo derecho! ―gritó desarmada, haciéndola retroceder― ¿No ves que esto es mi culpa?, ¿Que yo hice esto?

― Prue...―suspiró su amiga, dándole un poco de espacio.

― No las merezco ―respondió abrazando sus piernas, con su cara entre sus rodillas― a ninguna de ellas.

Lo que Prue decía lo creía en serio. No había sido capaz de mantener el orden en casa, de cuidarlas y criarlas como correspondía. Ella era la hermana mayor, la que tenía que hacer todo porque las pequeñas estuvieran en las mejores condiciones. Y tenía miedo. Pavor, pánico, ¿Qué iba a ser de la vida de Phoebe desde ese entonces hacia adelante?, ¿Cómo iba a relacionarse con la gente?, ¿Cómo iba a ser feliz?...encontrar una pareja, formar una familia, crecer...ya no parecía tan sencillo ni natural como para el resto de la gente: iba a ser una batalla. Hacer que volviese a confiar en alguien, en que recuperara su autoestima, su vida, el amor propio que hacía mucho había perdido. Phoebe ya no era nada. Hackett había tomado todo; su alegría, su animosidad, su juventud, la poca paz que tenía, su futuro. Él la había reducido a pedazos, terminado de destrozar. Pero no se iba a quedar así, él no iba a ganar y su hermana iba a volver a nacer, porque era su trabajo: no se daría por vencida hasta que Phoebe recuperase cada mínima parte de su felicidad y tuviese una vida normal otra vez. O lo más normal posible.

― "Lo juro" ―pensó, hablando hacia el cielo.

Piper estaba en su cama, aburrida, pero más histérica que eso. Poco a poco se quedaba dormida por los efectos de su medicamento, pero temía hacerlo...temía soñar, tener alguna pesadilla...y peor aún, que algo ocurriera con Phoebe mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados. No podía creer que estuvo a punto de ser tía de nuevo, y menos de que ya no lo sería por una pérdida. Odiaba a Hackett: él había obligado a Phoebe a cargar una vida, y de la misma manera, se la había quitado. Lo había manipulado todo, contra la voluntad de todo el mundo y a su propio gusto. Tenía miedo, lo que Víctor había dicho sobre que Hackett pensaba en quitarle a Phoebe sus hijos, no paraba de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Podía hacerlo, tenía mucho más poder que ellas. Una mejor situación económica, la mitad de una carrera universitaria y mucha más edad. Tenía todo para ganar una demanda, quedarse con ellos y hacer que ninguno pudiera verlos nunca más.  
No quería que pasara eso, porque Phoebe no merecía más dolor y sus sobrinos estarían inseguros y en peligro toda la vida si es que ese tipo se los llevaba.

Arriba, la madre de ambos intentó ladear la cabeza, sintiéndose sujeta por un collarín que no la permitía moverse bien. Abrió los ojos, pero le ardían, al igual que su cara, su cuerpo completo. Sentía que le había pasado una aplanadora por encima, unas treinta veces. Sabía que tenía varias cosas rotas porque apenas lograba moverse. Trató de recordar algo, y lo logró, ganándose además un gran dolor de cabeza junto a un nudo en el estómago imposible de desarmar. Se tocó el vientre disimuladamente, preguntándose muchas cosas, sin atreverse a exteriorizar ninguna.

Víctor sintió un movimiento, un leve quejido y reaccionó rápidamente, algo más aliviado.

― ¿Hija?

Viéndose incapaz de mirarlo, ésta sólo se atrevió a balbucear un poco, con los ojos cerrados.

― Por favor, vete...

Víctor se sorprendió ante su rechazo. No se lo esperaba, ni le gustaba. Le rompía el corazón y le hacía daño, pero se lo merecía. No podía exigirle nada, pero si podía intentar convencerla de dejarlo quedarse con ella. De no dejarla sola nunca más.

― Pero...

Ella frunció los labios y apretó los párpados, cosa que tuvo que dejar de hacer de inmediato por el dolor que le provocaba hacer aquellos gestos. Víctor vio unas lágrimas caer por su cara, y decidió irse, darle algo de tiempo para estar sola.  
Tan pronto como él se fue, aparecieron los tacones. Pudo escuchar tacones pero no logró levantar la cabeza, y sólo pudo ver la cara de la persona que había entrado cuando ésta se había sentado al lado suyo.

― Buenas tardes ―dijo una mujer de cabello castaño― Soy la inspectora Janis Heredia, ¿Cómo te sientes?

― ¿Piper? ―inquirió de inmediato, necesitando saber que estaba bien.

No había alcanzado a preguntarle a su padre, porque no podía aceptar que todos supieran la verdad, dado que sabía que una vez en el hospital, no habría ningún secreto que pudiese guardar.

Ninguno.

Todos sus intentos por escaparse de las citas al ginecólogo habían perdido su propósito, y ahora todo había llegado a su fin. Se sentía un poco mejor sin tener que esconder nada, pero tenía miedo de encontrarse con su familia o conocidos. No quería escucharlos reírse de ella, burlarse de lo estúpida que era u oír que si eso había pasado por irresponsable, desordenada y tener poco respecto por sí misma. Por su culpa. No quería que le dijeran que debido a ella, Piper había salido herida, Prue engañada y sus hijos corrían peligro de ser arrancados de su vida.

Aunque fuese cierto.

― Está en observación, sana y salva. Sólo tiene una pierna quebrada, pero, sanará pronto ―le respondió con una sonrisa empática, odiaba esa parte de su trabajo.

― ¿Prue? ―preguntó a continuación, recordando su furiosa y rápida carrera en el auto.

― En perfectas condiciones ―dijo con cariño, viéndola calmarse un poquito y bajar el nivel de ansiedad.

― ¿Mis hijos? ―agregó, preocupada, ya que durante la noche habían estado solas en casa.

― Ambos están en pediatría, sólo para que no estén solos, están bien ―dijo rápidamente al verla sobresaltarse.

Phoebe cambió su expresión y relajó un poco sus músculos tensos, desechando la idea de echarse a correr en busca de ellos para saber qué tenían, y luego, hasta donde Hackett para matarlo. No le perdonaba que hubiese golpeado a Piper, que hubiese jugado con Prudence; pero si ponía un sólo dedo en uno de sus hijos, podría despedirse del mundo. Le daba lo mismo si tenía que pasar el resto de su vida en la cárcel, pero él jamás iba a tocarlos. Nunca lo había hecho, y tampoco lo haría. Antes muerta.  
Pensar en gente muerta le hizo recordar en Katrina. La noche anterior la había visto muy mal y la opresión en su pecho se hizo más insoportable: necesitaba verla, constatar que estaba bien, y por sobretodo, tener en quién apoyarse y llorar tranquila, sin tener que fingir delante de nadie.

― Quiero ver a Katrina, mi amiga, Katrina Muller, está aquí en esta clínica. Necesito saber que está a salvo.

― Lo está ―dijo con tranquilidad― hablamos con ella anoche, nos contó toda la verdad. Ahora necesitamos oír tu parte de la historia para hacer todo lo que se necesite para meter a esta gente a la cárcel.

― No hablaré con nadie hasta que me dejen ver a Katrina ―dijo comenzando a hartarse, no quería que la trataran como una pobre lisiada, víctima, una inútil.

La mujer asintió al verla tan decidida, sabiendo que era mejor cumplir con su deseo antes de que comenzara con un ataque de histeria y salió de la habitación, dejando pasar a los pocos minutos a la mejor amiga de Phoebe.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos, y vieron lo mucho que habían cambiado en dos años sin haberse dado cuenta antes. Parecían mayores, más adultas que nunca e incluso más que otras chicas de su misma edad o más grandes. Cargaban heridas de guerra, historias escalofriantes y traciones, una tras otra. Pero también cargaban arrepentimiento, amistad, tristeza, empatía y amor la una por la otra. No habían pasado por todo eso por nada; tenían dos opciones: romper el lazo, o hacerlo más fuerte. Phoebe había salvado la vida de Katrina, y eso era algo que no cualquier persona haría después de haber sido traicionada. En el mundo en el que ellas se movían, otra persona la hubiese dejado morir, sin pensarlo una vez siquiera.

― Lo siento ―fue lo primero que dijo desde la puerta, sin evitar espantarse al verla en ese estado― Si hubiera sido más inteligente, hubiese podido salvarte de esto...

― Estás viva ―sonrió Phoebe, emocionada por verla levantarse de la silla de ruedas en la que había llegado― Gracias a Dios estás bien, me diste un susto de los grandes.

― No, gracias a ti ―le corrigió con una sonrisa agradecida― Me salvaste la vida, y yo sólo arruiné la tuya.

― Me hace muy feliz saber que estás bien ―dijo Phoebe, ignorando lo último― No vuelvas a hacer una estupidez así ―le regañó con seriedad― pudiste haberte matado.

La fuerza de Katrina desapareció de inmediato. Phoebe parecía en otra realidad, ajena al mundo, como otra persona. Se acercó despacio, temerosa de su reacción, pero necesitaba estar a su lado y hacerla abrir los ojos.

― Phoebe, por favor amiga, despierta. No actúes como si nada pasara, por favor. Es lo peor que puedes hacer, necesitas hablar, contar lo que pasó y terminar con todo esto. Necesitamos meter a Hackett en la cárcel, hacer que se pudra ahí para siempre, alejarlo de ti. Necesito saber que vas a estar bien, que él no va a volver a tocarte, ni a ti ni a los mellizos. A nadie.

Phoebe rodó los ojos, suspirando e intentando fingir que nada le importaba, pero no podía. Si lo hacía. Se mordió los labios intentando reprimir sus lágrimas, pero no era tan fácil.

― No quiero que se haga real...―le explicó en un susurro cansado.

― Ya lo es ―respondió Katrina, tomándola de las manos― Alguien trató de matarnos anoche Phoebe. Te prometo, y necesito que me creas, que anoche yo no hice nada con ninguna droga: fue John. Él te dio una botella, que tenía la cantidad suficiente para terminar también con tu vida. Ya se lo conté a la inspectora, le dije también sus razones. Él sabía que yo iba a hablar contigo y contartelo todo, hasta convecerte de decirle a tu papá y a la policía, y quiso evitarlo.

Phoebe se quedó estática, atónita. Lo que estaba escuchando era demasiado loco y extraño como para ser cierto, pero lo era. La voz de Katrina sonaba sincera, su pose lo era, su intención era buena. No tenía duda alguna de que había madurado, retrocedido en el tiempo y vuelto a ser la misma niña que había llegado desde Luisiana dos años atrás. Katrina casi habia muerto por salvarla a ella. Le debía la vida también, de una forma u otra.

― Habla con la inspectora ―dijo la chica, viendo que su amiga estaba sin palabras― hazlo por ti.

Phoebe intentó negar, pero el collarín no la dejó hacerlo.

― No soy nada, no vale la pena ―intentó decir, pero un grito de su amiga la cortó de raíz.

― ¡Déjate de hablar estupideces y autocompadecerte!, ¿Crees que así vas a conseguir alguna cosa?

Su interlocutora se quedó callada, sorprendida de verla tomar el control de algo, de que no fuera un ratoncito escondido que solamente decía que sí.

― Eres algo, y alguien importante. Eres mi mejor amiga, eres la mejor madre del mundo, eres la mejor hermana que existe y la mujer más sacrificada que he conocido. Eres la persona que me salvó la vida, eres la que ha arriesgado la suya por los demás sin que siquiera supieran lo que estabas haciendo.

Phoebe cerró los ojos y dejó caer varias lágrimas, comenzando a ahogarse con ellas. Apenas podía respirar, le dolía escuchar todo eso y su cuerpo también. Cada movimiento, respiración, hasta pestañeo, era increíblemente doloroso, y no lograba saber qué era más fuerte: el ardor de sus heridas, la tortura de su mente o el dolor de su alma.

― Preferiste que tus hermanas te odiaran antes de que sufrieran por ti ―continuó hablando con suavidad, tratando de no alterarla más― Eres algo, eres alguien, mucho mejor que muchas personas en muchas partes. No te rindas ahora, esto está acabando. Termínalo de una vez, cierra esta página. Por favor, sigue adelante. No te estanques aquí, no ahora. Piensa en tu futuro, hay algo más allá y mereces ser feliz. Vas a serlo, pero primero tienes que salir de esto.

Su mejor amiga abrió los ojos para mirarla y le dijo que sí con ellos. Había tenido un sueño esa noche, lo recordaba vagamente, pero había sido simplemente maravilloso...se había visto a sí misma junto a un hombre caminando por la playa, completamente feliz. En el aire, sentía lo mucho que él la quería, y lo mucho que ella lo amaba también. Junto a ellos, Piper y Matthew corrían animosamente gritando por su papi, quien los recibía en brazos. Detrás de ellos, una pequeña niña de más o menos un año menor, corría hasta ella, llamándola mamá. Todo era paz, todo era amor, y no había ni una sola huella de Hackett en su utopía. Pero había despertado, y lo primero que había sentido, había sido el dolor de su cuerpo magullado. Nada de eso era cierto. La realidad era que estaba sola con tres niños, y sin nadie que la acompañara en esa aventura.

De verdad quería ese futuro, deseaba que su sueño se convirtiera en realidad, y Katrina tenía razón: la única forma de que eso pasara, era actuando.

― Dile que pase.

Katrina sonrió e intentó darle un abrazo, desistiendo al verla llena de vendas, escayolas, yesos y cables por todas partes.

― Eres la mejor.

La vio irse, decidida y contenta. Se quedó ahí, en silencio, pensando en todo y la vez en nada. Quería pararse e irse, pero era imposible, estaba prácticamente unida a la cama de manera quirúrgica. Tacones otra vez, y la misma mujer ingresó a la sala junto a Katrina. Agradecía que su mejor amiga hubiese entrado, porque sola se sentía incapaz hasta de respirar.

― Gracias por dejarme pasar ―le dijo Heredia― Hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo, antes de preguntarte cualquier cosa ―le explicó con tono dulce y suave, pero no menos autoritario.

― Katrina puede escucharlo ―respondió a la defensiva, no confiaba en nadie.

La chica se sentó a su lado, tomando su mano y enlazando sus dedos, demostrándole que estaban juntas, que ella no iba a dejarla sola. SimbolIzando que, las asperezas ya estaban limadas y mirar al pasado no tenía ningún sentido: sólo hacia adelante.  
La inspectora asintió, preparándose psicológicamente para lo que tenía que hablar con Phoebe. Víctor había insistido en ser él el que le decía, pero ella había pedido que le dejara hacerlo. No era porque le gustara dar malas noticias, sino que para poder ganarse la confianza de la niña: si veía que no le mentía y le decía siempre la verdad, su actitud para con ella sería mucho más abierta.

― Cuando llegaste aquí, te tomamos todas las pruebas posibles. Todo arroja que estás sana, algo débil y un poco desnutrida, con una infección que ya está siendo tratada por los antibióticos, pero...

Phoebe se tensó. Sabía que venían malas noticias. El tono de voz, aquella pausa...se preparó para lo peor. Se afirmó más fuerte de la mano de Katrina, ésta respondió su tacto.

― No sé si ya lo sabías, o si esto es una sorpresa, pero llegaste embarazada.

Asintió, adolorida y todo, dándole a entender que sí lo sabía. O más bien que lo había sospechado. Se sentía fatal por haber bebido como lo había hecho, y con su mano libre se toco el vientre, pidiendo perdón, aunque no lo mereciera. Katrina abrió los ojos sorprendida, Phoebe tenía razón. No podía creer que fuera cierto, quería morirse en ese mismo instante.

― Un par de horas más tarde, cuando ya estabas estabilizada, empezaste con síntomas de pérdida.

Todas se quedaron en silencio, y lágrimas mudas cayeron por la cara de Phoebe. Estaba espantada, aterrorizada, no quería perder a su hija. Sí, algo le decía que sería una niña...y no quería despedirse de ella. La necesitaba. La necesitaba para seguir creyendo que de todo lo malo tenía que salir algo bueno. La necesitaba para presentársela a Piper y Matthew, enseñarles lo que era ser hermanos mayores de una criatura nueva. No, no quería escuchar que su hija ya no estaba consigo, o de que era posible de que se fuera, ¿Por qué sus embarazos tenían que ser tan díficiles?, ¿No podía simplemente, tener antojos, dormir muchas horas y gritar al momento del parto, como la gente normal?

― Intentaron salvarlo ―continuó, tratando de tener el máximo tacto posible― No se quiso optar por un aborto sin tener tu consentimiento antes, pero la agresión fue demasiado brutal, centrada en tu abdomen y, eso más la infección que tienes, no hizo más que hacer que todos los esfuerzos fueran en vano.

― ¿Quiere decir que...? ―dijo Kat, interrumpiendo.

― No sé si esto es bueno o malo para ti...pero perdiste al bebé, Phoebe.

* * *

**Como yo no soy ella (q gran vdd) no hay respuestas d rrs, jajaj**

**De cualkier manera, gracias a todos x leer, y sobretodo, x comentar, es el oxigeno del escritor, (y creanme cuando les digo q esta chica, a vcs, se ahoga, jajaj, No le digan q dije eso)**

**Gracias a todos y hasta la proxima!**

**Besos, Val**


	56. Culpa

**¡Hola!, sé que esto quedará súper irónico, pero quería decirles que hoy se anunció y se confirmó oficialmente (de su propia voz) que Alyssa Milano está esperando su primer hijo junto a su esposo, que estaría naciendo a principios de Primavera (para el hemisferio sur) / otoño (para el hemisferio norte).**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 47: Culpa.**

Eran casi las doce del día, lunes, y Sam no se había movido un centímetro de donde estaba. Había pasado la noche sentada junto a Prue, escuchándola llorar, balbucear cosas, viéndola dormirse para despertar llorando de nuevo. No sabía qué hacer, pero sí tenía claro que no podía dejarla sola en esas condiciones...quién sabía qué sería capaz de hacer sin supervisión. Prue no había hablado con nadie más que con Samantha. Se había mantenido encerrada en ese closet durante todo ese tiempo. No había querido comer nada, ni levantarse o ir a casa. Sólo quería mantenerse escondida, para siempre si se podía. Lloraba, como nunca antes lo había hecho, y en ese momento estaba en el apogeo de su histeria.

Sam se arodilló frente a ella, viéndola patalear y moverse de atrás a adelante, y decidió que ya era suficiente. Le tomó las manos, llamando su atención. Prue pegó un salto, y retrocedió un poco, casi como un animalito asustado.

― Deberías ir a casa, darte una ducha...―le aconsejó con dulzura, despejándole la cara― estar así no te va a ayudar en nada. Ya te desahogaste, ahora es momento de actuar. Phoebe te necesita, Piper debe estar preocupada por ti, Paola y tu padre también. No les hagas sentir más aproblemados.

― No tengo el valor...―respondió con la mirada perdida, enfocando a cualquier cosa en ese oscuro lugar.

― Lo tienes. Más de lo que crees ―le recordó― ¿Quién fue la chica que me salvó de morir ahogada, cuando le tiene pánico al agua?, ¿Quién fue la que sola, logró escapar del chico que trató de propasarse con ella?, ¿Me puedes decir quién fue la que sin nadie, mantuvo junta a una familia mientras su abuela estaba muriendo? Te hiciste cargo de todas, has enfrentado muchas cosas que otros en su vida podrían imaginar. Eres valiente, y sé que tienes miedo, pero las amas más que eso y eso también lo sé. Lucha por ellas, te adoran Prue.

― Phoebe me odia, Piper también y tienen razón. No falta mucho para que Paige también lo haga ―respondió desconsolada, apretando los párpados y los puños de sus manos.

― No te odian, ¿Crees que Phoebe hubiese hecho todo lo que hizo si te odiara? Lo hizo por amor, por amor a ti. No la defraudes, correspóndele y levántate. Ve a casa, que te vea entera, que te vea fuerte. Necesita que estés a su lado, hoy más que nunca, ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Prue abrió los ojos y la miró a los ojos. El calor que la mirada de Sam proyectaba, y el cariño y apoyo que su sonrisa le daba, le hacían creerle. Sabía que a la larga se caería varias veces y dudaría de sí misma y de todos durante el camino, pero la vida eran momentos. La vida eran instancias, escenas, pequeñas oportunidades y un conjunto de acciones...ahora necesitaba estar en pie e iba a estarlo, y si más tarde se tropezaba, buscaría la manera de levantarse otra vez. Pero no debía detenerse solamente porque tenía miedo.

― Sí puedo ―respondió decidida, limpiándose la cara con el dorso de su chaqueta.

― Esa es la Prue que yo conozco ―le animó Sam, abrazándola juguetonamente antes de ayudarla a salir de ahí.

Podía a iba hacerlo. Porque Hackett le había quitado todo a su hermana, pero ella iba a devolvérselo. No tenía idea de cómo lo iba a lograr, pero iba hacerlo. Lucharía porque su vida volviese a ser lo más normal posible. Iba a gastar cada día de su vida, cada instante que tuviera, en conseguirlo. Piper y Phoebe iban a recuperar su alegría, e iban a volver a ser las mismas de siempre, aunque fuese lo último que hiciese en su vida y lo único que hiciera en ella. Lo juraba.

A unas cuadras de la mansión, Piper sufría, porque Phoebe no quería verla, ni a ella ni a nadie de la familia. Ella había sido dada de alta el domingo por la noche, por lo que con ayuda de su papá, tanto ella como Matthew, Piper, Paola y Alex se habían trasladado a la casa de su padre. Las dos se encontraban en la cocina, cocinando juntas algo para desayunar.

― Tuvimos suerte ―comentó Paola, algo triste, ya lo sabía todo― Alex no lloró en toda la noche, si él hubiese empezado, hubiera sido imposible tranquilizar a Sophia y Matthew.

― Pobrecitos, extrañan a Phoebe...―dijo mirando a los pequeños en el coche junto a ella.

Se había decidido a mantenerlos cerca, porque con ella no lloraban. La tenían identificada como otra mamá, pero jamás podría reemplazar a la verdadera. No sabía cuánto tiempo irían a resistir lejos de ella.

― Toma, están listos ―dijo tendiéndole dos biberones que acaba de calentar.

Piper recibió uno, y con cuidado puso una almohadita detrás de las cabezas de ambos para sentarlos un poco mientras sujetaba las mamaderas. Paola en tanto, estaba ocupada con su propio hijo.

― Es lindo...―sonrió Piper― lástima que no puedo cargarlo...

― Ya será el momento ―sonrió orgullosa― todo a su tiempo. Ten fe, Phoebe no la está pasando bien pero no significa que no te ame. Dale su espacio, volverá a ti antes de que te alcances a dar cuenta.

― La extraño. Pensé que ya habíamos recuperado nuestra amistad de niñas y...él llega y destruye todo ―dijo dejando caer una lágrima― no tengo idea en dónde está Prue.

― Tu hermana no es tonta Piper ―dijo acariciándole la mejilla― va a estar bien. Debe ser fuerte para ella, la hermana mayor...toda la presión, ella es demasiado dura consigo misma. Hay que esperar a que se perdone, no va a ser fácil, pero te prometo que pronto todo va a estar bien de nuevo.

― Va a ser una lucha cuesta arriba...―suspiró, mirando su plato junto a ella: huevos revueltos, tostadas y jamón.

― Como todo ―le sonrió― está permitido caerse, pero levantarse es ley. No dejes de hacer lo que está bien para ti ―dijo mirándola con seriedad― necesitas estar bien tú primero, para poder estar bien para los demás.

― Pero no tengo hambre...

― Lo sé. Ni yo ―dijo con una mueca de asco― pero si no como, Alex se perjudica. Si tú no comes, tus avances retroceden.

― Odio no ser la que tiene razón ―rezongó, mirando a los niños comer despacio.

― Eres dulce. Tus hermanas tienen suerte de tenerte ―le animó.

Piper se sonrojó un poco, preguntándose si era cierto. Se quedó observando a sus sobrinos...tan pequeños, tan ajenos a todo. No tenían idea que habían tenido un hermanito que ya no estaba, ni todo lo que pasaba entre su mamá y papá. Solamente estaban ahí, confiando en que pronto, su mamá estaría abrazándolos de nuevo. Phoebe iba a salir adelante, porque no había nada que amara más que a esa parejita...tenía que salir adelante por ellos. Eso le daba fuerzas, esperanzas de saber que el futuro tenía que ser mejor, no había más opciones que subir cuando ya estabas hundida hasta el fondo. Otra cosa que la animaba un poco, era saber que ese mismo día, Leo estaría en la ciudad, aunque no sabía si estaba o no de humor para salir a comer helados en una situación como esa.

En la clínica, Phoebe llevaba llorando y durmiendo las últimas horas. Había respondido las preguntas de la inspectora con el fin de que la dejara tranquila y se fuera. En ese momento estaba sola, ya que Katrina había tenido que irse. Le había ofrecido que si se lo pedía, se quedaba, pero ella no podía ser tan egoísta como para detenerla en su tratamiento y las cosas que tenía que hacer, por lo que le había recomendado que mejor se fuera; a fin de cuentas, nadie podía hacer nada por ella.

La comida que le habían llevado, la había tirado al piso más de una vez, y se había negado incluso a que los médicos hicieran su trabajo. No quería nada con nadie, odiaba al mundo, estaba enojada con todos. Lo único que quería, era a su hija de vuelta y nadie podría devolvérsela, porque ella la había matado. Le había negado a un ser inocente, la oportunidad de ver la luz del día solamente por su propio egoísmo, al fin y al cabo, la criatura no había pedido existir...era ella la que la había creado, solo para destruirla. Y no era justo para su bebé, no era justo que no pudiera estar ahí para conocer a sus hermanos ni a sus tías, o sus abuelos...y la extrañaba. A pesar de que hasta ahora no había sido más que mareos y nauseas, y de un tamaño tan ínfimo que no se notaba que estaba ahí, le hacía falta su presencia. Ella la había sentido, no sabía cómo, pero ella sabía que contaba con su compañía, y eso la había aterrado. Convertido en el ser más indeseable del mundo, que había hecho todo lo que no tenía que hacer para mantenerla consigo y ahora, se creía con el derecho de quejarse y llorar su muerte. No lo tenía. Ella la había destruido.

No quería vivir un segundo más. Quería desaparecer, cerrar los ojos y simplemente morir. Irse con su hija, pero aún tenía que luchar por sus mellizos, para que Hackett no se los llevara. Una vez que hiciera eso, su misión estaría lista. Podrían quedar bajo el cargo de Piper...o de Prue...o de Paige, ¿Quién sabe? Quizás de Paola o su padre, y ella podría irse de ahí, para siempre. Olvidarse de todo, morir de una buena vez y dejar de sufrir, aunque se preguntaba si sería capaz de quitarle madre y padre a sus pequeños y dejarlos vivir la misma vida que ella había tenido, preguntándose cada noche cómo sería un beso de sus padres.

Dejó de pensar en eso, faltaba mucho todavía para quitarse a Hackett de encima y lo más importante ahora, era asegurarse de que fuese borrado del mapa.  
Deseaba tener a sus hijos con ella, decirles lo mucho que los amaba...pero no podía verlos, le dolía mucho saber que en cualquier momento podrían irse y, que jamás iban a ser tres. Sólo dos.

La tercera estaba muerta. Había sido asesinada por sus propios padres.

Se sentía débil y sin fuerzas. Apenas podía mantenerse ligeramente consciente. No podía moverse, mezcla de las heridas, fracturas y contuciones, mezcla de la poca y nula energía que le quedaba. Sentía que, si cerraba los ojos con suficiente fuerza, no abrirlos de nuevo sería una misión imposible de cumplir.

― Señorita Halliwell, hay alguien que quiere verla ―dijo una enfermera, algo preocupada de morir incinerada por la furia de la chica en la cama.

Ésta simplemente la ignoró, aún en sus pensamientos. Ya se aburrirían; era cosa de hacer de cuenta de que quien fuera que entrara, no existía. Unos pasos tímidos llenaron la estancia, y no supo quien era hasta escuchar su voz cerca de su cama. Abrió los ojos, algo confundida, ¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

― Phoebe ―dijo la madre de Katrina.

No respondió nada. Se quedó en silencio, aún atenta a cualquier palabra de su boca o movimiento que llegara a hacer; si tenía suerte, moriría ahorcada en pocos minutos.

― Katrina me contó todo ―le explicó, viendo que no le contestaba― Y lo lamento. Siento que esto haya pasado, y me siento avergonzada por haberte tratado de la forma en que lo hice...pero no tienes idea qué es ver a tu hija al borde de la muerte, qué se siente, el miedo de saber que en cualquier momento se puede ir...imaginarte una vida sin ella.

Aunque el plan inicial había sido ignorarla, aquellas confesiones habían tocado su corazón directamente, despertándolo un poco, estrujándolo otro tanto. Ella entendía. Y perfectamente. Escucharla llorar así, solamente le recordaba a sí misma y sintió tristeza, compartía su dolor y comprendía lo mucho que estaba sufriendo. No tenía derecho a juzgarla, por mucho que esa señora siempre la hubiese mirado como si fuera una pequeña delincuente juvenil infiltrándose en su casa. Estaba herida, y muy asustada, la perspectiva de todo cambiaba ahora que sabía lo que era ser madre.

― Ella va a estar bien…―le dijo en un susurro, con la voz ronca, casi inaudible.

― No puedo evitar sentir que es mi culpa ―dijo, continuando la conversación― Debí haberme preocupado más, cuando yo estaba embarazada…me costó mucho dejar las drogas, es mi culpa que Katrina esté así.

― ¿Por qué me cuenta esto? ―preguntó frunciendo el ceño, como sintiéndose en una especie de realidad alternativa en ese momento, al tener una conversación tan privada con una mujer que no conocía.

― No lo sé...

Varios kilómetros lejos, casi a una hora de la ciudad, había una niña de cabello oscuro y piel extremadamente blanca escabulléndose entre unos árboles hasta la pequeña placita de Skylark. Había dormido muy mal la noche anterior, con un mal presentimiento oprimiéndole el pecho, pero no había querido llamar tan tarde; sus hermanas debían estar durmiendo. La parte mala, era que se había despertado justo a la hora de salir de expedición, por lo que tampoco había alcanzado a llamar, pero seguía pensando fuertemente en ellas y ya no podía aguantarlo más.

― ¿Paige? ―le preguntó Andy, viéndola meterse a su habitación, como escondida.

La niña pareció no haberlo oído, y él se fue corriendo tras ella, preocupado de que le hubiese pasado algo. Tocó la puerta de su cabaña, pero nadie respondió, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces entró.

― ¡Andy! ―reclamó con las manos en su bolso― ¡Me asustaste!

― ¿Por qué no contestaste la puerta? ―preguntó enfadado.

― Porque creí que era un supervisor, da ―respondió con tono obvio, aún buscando.

― Soy un supervisor ―respondió enseñándole su placa.

― Sí, pero eres Andy ―rebatió, sin darle mucho poder o crédito en su trabajo.

El chico puso cara de ofendido e ignoró el comentario, le preocupaba más saber por qué la chica estaba ahí en lugar de estar con los demás.

― ¿Pasó algo?

― Tengo un presentimiento ―confesó angustiada, molesta por tener tantas cosas en su bolso― siento que algo pasa en casa, sé que suena tonto, pero es demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo.

― ¿No hablaste con Prue anoche? ―preguntó Andy, y ella dejó de buscar para seguir conversando.

― Sí, pero fue corto...

― ¿Todo estaba bien?

― Sí, pero siempre me mienten ―se quejó algo frustrada, sentándose en la cama y apoyando su mentón entre sus manos, inflando las mejillas.

― Hagamos algo ―dijo Andy, sentándose junto a ella y tomando su teléfono― llamaremos a Prue, verás que todo está bien y no escaparás de las expediciones sin avisarle a nadie, nunca más, ¿De acuerdo?

― D_e_ acuerdo...―dijo soltando el aire de su cara, rodando los ojos.

Andy marcó, y esperó a que Prudence contestara.

― ¿Hola?

_― Hola, ¿Le pasó algo a Paige? ―preguntó sobresaltada._

― No, no todo bien aquí, ¿Y allá?

_― Todo perfecto, solamente tengo un poco de alergia ―mintió, justificando así su voz congestionada._

― Qué bien. Te llamaba porque Paige estaba un poco nerviosa, espera, te doy con ella ―dijo al verla estirar sus manos con una mirada de "pásame el teléfono ahora, o verás".

― ¿Hola? ―preguntó apenas se lo quitó, con el corazón latiendo rápido.

_― Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo estás? ―preguntó con voz amable, queriendo parecer tranquila._

― Súper, esta mañana fuimos a buscar unas pistas para la competencia final, y adivina quién la encontró ―le dijo ahora más convencida de que todo estaba yendo bien; Prue no estaba nerviosa.

_― ¿Un chico muy hábil?_

― ¡No!, ¡Yo! ―se quejó fingiendo estar ofendida.

_― ¿De verdad?, ¡Te felicito!, ¿Qué era?_

― No sé, un pedacito de mapa, pero al menos, ya tenemos algo ―sonrió, jugando con su cabello; feliz de que su hermana compartiera la alegría de su triunfo.

_― ¿Lo estás disfrutando?_

― Sí, pero las hecho mucho de menos...¿Está Piper? ―agregó, saltando rápidamente al tema, a ver si la sorprendía en alguna mentira si es que realmente estaba pasando algo que no querían contarle.

_― No, fue a la clínica a su hora con el médico. Phoebe está en la escuela, y los mellizos duermen._

― Oh...quería hablar con ellas...―dijo con tristeza, decepcionada por haber llamado tan tarde― ¿Les dices que llamé?

_― Por supuesto. Apenas Phoebe termine con sus clases, estaremos ahí para que veas a Matt y Sophia, ¡Oh!, No vas a adivinar qué pasó anoche ―dijo tratando de parecer natural, olvidarse un poco de todo._

― ¡Dime! ―chilló emocionada, mientras su curiosidad era despertada por su hermana más grande.

_― Paola tuvo a su bebé. Se llama Alex._

― ¿Y me lo perdí? ―se quejó golpeándose la frente.

_― ¿Qué querías?, ¿Que naciera a los doce meses?_

― Tonta ―se quejó sacándole la lengua, aunque no pudiese verla― Bueno, mejor me voy porque Andy está histérico pidiéndome que corte, ya es hora de comer.

_― Ok, cuídate mucho por favor. Obedécele en todo, y no te llenes con dulces._

― Sí mamá, a la orden. Besos a todos.

Cortó el teléfono, y por fin, Andy dejó de agitar su mano para pedirle que se apresurara; el resto de la gente llegaría pronto y lo mejor era que no descubrieran que se había escapado si no quería un castigo.

― ¿Te convenciste? ―preguntó recibiendo su celular.

― Sí, nació Alex ―le contestó con una sonrisa.

― ¿Alex?

― El hijo de Víctor y Paola.

― Felicitaciones ―dijo Andy― ven, vamos, aprovecha de ponerte adelante en al fila para elegir el postre antes que el resto.

― El de chocolate siempre se acaba rápido ―dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se rieron y Andy le revolvió el cabello, haciéndola enojar a propósito. Ella se lo quitó de encima y corrió hasta la puerta, gritando.

― ¡El último en llegar es un huevo podrido!

Y dicho eso, echó a correr con Andy tras ella, camino al comedor. A pesar de que ella era liviana y ágil, las piernas del chico eran más fuertes y su altura le ayudaba a llegar más lejos, pero aún así, estaba dispuesto a dejarla ganar, solamente para verla sonreír y escucharla burlarse de su derrota.

Al otro lado de la línea, Prue tenía su teléfono contra su pecho, pensando en Paige. Había odiado mentirle, pero no tenía más opciones. Aún estaba fuera de todo eso, y lo mejor era que así se quedara: afuera.

― ¿Paige? ―le preguntó Sam, mientras Prue se cambiaba de ropa.

― Sí...la casa se siente tan vacía cuando no está...―se lamentó, sintiendo lo mucho que le hacía falta.

Sam sonrió. Prue también lo hizo. Hablar con su hermanita le había levantado la moral, alegrado el corazón y dado ese ánimo y apoyo que le producía saber que al menos ella, estaba contenta. Tenía que reparar a la familia, asegurarle una vida simple y sencilla, al menos a ella. No habían más opciones que hacerla feliz...porque por nada del mundo, Paige iba a seguir los pasos de Phoebe o de Piper. Menos los de ella.

― Quiero a Paige, Phoebe y Piper de vuelta en casa ―le dijo con tristeza― las extraño demasiado.

― Piper está a pocas cuadras ―le dijo indicando más allá con su barbilla.

― Le debo una disculpa, ¿Verdad? ―suspiró, cepillándose el cabello frente al espejo de su cómoda.

Cuando estuvo lista y Sam hubo comido el sándwich que tanto había estado esperando, salieron de casa. Caminaban despacio, ya que a Prue todavía le dolía un poco el estómago después del rodillazo, y el razguño de su pierna por haber quebrado la tabla.

Al llegar a la puerta, Sam tocó, y pocos segundos más tarde, Piper apareció. Se restregaba los ojos, tenía sueño, pero al ver a las dos chicas frente a ella, toda su energía apareció.

― ¡Dios, Prue! ―dijo intentando correr para abrazarla, pero su yeso no se lo permitía― me tenías tan preocupada, ¿Dónde estuviste?, ¿Estás bien?

― Estoy bien...estuve con Sam ―respondió abrazándola con fuerza, acercándose para que Piper no tuviese que hacerlo― lamento haberte dejado sola, estuvo mal.

― Olvídalo, pasen ―pidió haciéndolas entrar― traten de no hablar fuerte, Paola está descansando. Los niños duermen.

― Voy al baño...¿Dónde? ―preguntó Sam, queriendo dejarlas solas, y de paso, echar una miradita a la casa, disimuladamente por su puesto.

― Al fondo, a la derecha ―sonrió Piper, ¿Por qué todos los baños estaban al fondo a la derecha?

― Gracias.

Ambas hermanas se quedaron solas. Enfrentarse la una a la otra no era tan sencillo como parecía. Piper se sentía especialmente mal por haber traicionado la confianza de Prue, pero ésta se sentía aún peor por todo lo que había dicho pensando algo que no era cierto.  
Piper se sentó en el primer sofá, cansada y somnolienta, pero en silencio. Prue imitó su gesto, ocupando justo el de al frente, quedando cara a cara pero sin mirarse directamente a los ojos

― Es un lindo florero ―dijo Prue, tratando de romper el hielo; sabía que era ella la que tenía que dar el primer paso.

― Sí, bonito. Papá encargó estas flores para Paola, las vinieron a dejar hace unas horas.

― Sí, tiene buen gusto.

― Aunque una la dejé en el cuarto de arriba, Paola me la regaló, era una rosa. La dejé en mi habitación.

― Es bueno saber que tenemos donde estar...

― Sí, y lo mejor es que hay un patio grande atrás, con una piscina...el verano no será tan caluroso como pensamos.

― Sí, el verano...

― Calentamiento global, cada vez más...

― Caluroso...

― Y los inviernos más fríos...

― Sí, creo que tendremos que mandar a reparar la...cosa esa que, se rompió.

― Sí, o nos congelaremos...en el invierno.

― En el invierno.

Se quedaron así unos instantes, tamborileando con los dedos, mirando las plantas, observando a una mosca volar. Era incómodo y desagradable, ambas odiaban sentirse así la una con la otra. Siempre era difícil hablar algunos temas, pero en general, estaban ahí para apoyarse y sacar adelante a la familia, y quedarse así, hablando de las plantas, no era precisamente inteligente.

― Piper, esto es ridículo.

Prue suspiró, y avanzó hasta acuclillarse frente a ella, echándose su propio cabello para atrás antes de atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

― Lamento haberte gritado lo que te grité. No era cierto.

― Olvídalo Prue ―le interrumpió― no tiene sentido, no sabías lo que estaba pasando. Estabas confundida, todo se veía mal y, de una forma u otra, te mentimos.

― No lo hubieran hecho si yo no fuera tan...como soy ―dijo arrepentida― si fuera menos dura, o no juzgara antes de terminar de escuchar...tu pierna no estaría rota y el bebé de Phoebe...

"El bebé de Phoebe". Ambas cerraron sus ojos, pensando en eso. Habían pasado horas, solamente pensando en eso, pero no significaba que dejarían de torturarse, analizando la situación. Habían perdido a un sobrino, Phoebe había perdido un hijo. Todo por Hackett...ninguna pudo salvar a la criatura, porque ninguna pudo salvarla a ella. Y se sentían horribles personas, y tenían miedo, porque era imposible que su hermana se tomara bien esa noticia. Iba a culparse, tanto como lo hacían ellas ahora.

― Como eres, eres perfecta ―le dijo Piper, tratando de animarla, tomándole el mentón con su suave mano― nos amas, quieres protegernos, pero eres demasiado...exigente contigo misma. Y sé que ahora crees que lo que pasó con Phoebe es tu culpa, pero no es cierto. Prue, esto no es culpa de nadie, excepto de él. No te cargues un peso que no te corresponde.

― ¿Cómo se supone que logro eso?, tenía que protegerla, a ella, a ti, a Paige y he fallado una vez tras otra. Todo esto estuvo pasando bajo mi nariz, en mi propia casa Piper y dejé que ocurriera, me puse contra ella, la traté como...como a una cualquiera cuando...cuando ella más me necesitaba.

― Sé que te sientes víctima. Sé que sientes que también fuiste violada, que también fuiste maltratada porque yo también me siento así ―confesó, mordiéndose los labios, ahorrándose las lágrimas― pero si pretendemos que ella sea fuerte y siga adelante con su vida, tenemos que serlo nosotras primero. Para que pueda apoyarse en nosotras, para que tenga de adónde afirmarse las veces en que sienta que no puede y se deje caer, sin que nos vayamos todas al piso.

Prue asintió, sin evitar llorar. Le sorprendía lo madura y fuerte que parecía Piper en ese momento. No, no le sorprendiá, ella sabía que lo era. Había crecido mucho desde el incidente que la habái dejado en el hospital, y aunque seguía débil, aún tratando de empezar su recuperación, tenía demasiado amor que entregar como para no darlo. La envidiaba, ojalá pudiera ser sólo un uno por ciento de lo que Piper era.

― Está bien que llores ―le dijo atrayéndola a su regazo, acariciándole el cabello― yo tampoco reaccioné bien. He llorado durante horas Prue, días, pensando en ella, pensando en él. Pero tan pronto como la miremos a la cara, ya no será nuestro tiempo, sino el suyo. Y no podemos hacerla creer que no tenemos la fuerza, porque sí la tenemos.

― ¿Desde cuándo sabías lo de Phoebe? ―susurró, dejando reposar su cabeza en las rodillas de su hermana, mirando el yeso, recordando cómo sus hermanas habían decorado el suyo cuando tenía siete años y se había fracturado un tobillo.

― Lo de que él era el padre...lo supe la noche antes del parto. Traté de convencerla de contarte, pero ella no quería...también la presioné.

― ¿No sabías lo...lo otro?

― No...―suspiró― me enteré la semana pasada, la escuché en una pesadilla. Estaba hablando entre sueños, la verdad, gritando y...

― Lo supiste ―sentenció deprimida, algo más calmada en su llanto.

― Sí...―confesó, respirando profundamente antes de deshacerse del aire en sus pulmones― Pero fui estúpida, no lo resistí y...la tijera se veía mejor que enfrentarme a la realidad.

Al oír eso, Prue se separó de ella y ésta vez se puso de pie para mirarla a la cara, con mucha seriedad.

― No fuiste estúpida, y nunca vuelvas a decir que eres estúpida ―le advirtió, casi amenazantemente― fuiste humana, tuviste miedo, es natural. No fuiste estúpida.

Piper asintió, y su hermana relajó un poco su mandíbula, antes de sentarse en el sofá, junto a ella.

― ¿Qué haremos con Phoebe? ―le preguntó, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Prudence.

― No lo sé...―respondió, acariciándole el cabello, ésta vez ella a Piper.

― No quiere vernos.

― No la culpo.

― No es tu culpa Prue, no lo sabías. Yo no lo sabía era...el tipo perfecto, ¿Quién lo hubiera podido imaginar? ―preguntó frustrada, enojada por su fachada de oveja que no había hecho más que esconder al lobo.

― Sí, perfecto ―bufó― Mientras yo salía al cine con él en las noches, Phoebe tenía pesadillas. Mientras él me besaba, dándome "tiempo" antes de acostarnos, pensaba en cómo y dónde iba a violar a mi hermana ―escupió con rabia, odio en sus palabras.

― Déjalo ir. No puedes culparte toda la vida por esto. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar y Hackett fuera novio, no es que yo pueda conseguir a un tipo así pero...

― Piper ―la detuvo con una mirada asesina.

― Lo siento, me desvié...―respondió sonrojada― si él fuera mi novio, y yo dijera que es mi culpa, ¿Qué dirías tú?

― Que no lo es. Que no lo sabías, que nos engañó a todos, per...

― Perdónate ―le interrumpió― Es la única forma real, en la que podemos ayudar a Phoebe. Yo también me siento culpable, pero la víctima no somos nosotras. Llorar y enojarnos, no va a hacer nada por ella.

Prue se llenó las mejillas de aire y soltó lentamente, sin pensar en nada. Piper se apoyó bien en su pecho, empezando a quedarse dormida por el efecto de sus medicamentos.

― Vamos a verla ―dijo Prue, haciéndola sobresaltarse por la firmeza y seguridad en su voz; algo había cambiado en su cabeza después de todo lo que Piper le había dicho.

― No quiere vernos ―le recordó bostezando, separándose de ella al sentirla tratar de ponerse de pie.

― Hemos estado en las buenas y en las malas. En las peores, tenemos que aparecer sin que nos llame.

Piper asintió, convencida de ello.

― Seguimos siendo hermanas ―le dijo, recibiendo su ayuda para pararse.

― Mejores amigas, lo prometimos ―le sonrió con calidez.

― Lo prometimos ―repitió Piper, respondiendo a la sonrisa y sellando la reconciliación con un abrazo apretado.

Todo tenía que salir bien desde ese momento en adelante, ya nada podía separarlas. No podían dejar que nada, volviese a separarlas.

En la clínica, Víctor iba y venía por la sala de emergencias, intentando entrara cada cierto tiempo a la habitación de Phoebe, pero ella no lo dejaba pasar. Ningún médico podía pasar, y eso le preocupaba. Temía que cualquier cosa le pasara y nadie supiera hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Si no cedía en una hora más, se vería obligado en sedarla para que él y sus colegas pudieran hacer su trabajo y asegurarse de que mejorara. Aunque no tenía idea de qué era lo que tenía qué hacer. La verdad sí, sabía, pero una cosa era la teoría y otra la práctica. Se había cubierto de trabajo y cosas que hacer, sólo para no estar en casa...y se sentía muy mal por no estar acompañado a Paola y Alex, pero no podía dejar a Phoebe sola, ellos podían arreglárselas solos por ahora. Por mucho que eso le pesara.  
Levantó la vista del historial médico de uno de los pacientes a los que estaba atendiendo, y vio llegar Piper y Prue; la primera apoyándose en una muleta, la segunda empujando el coche gemelar en el caso de que Phoebe quisiera ver a sus hijos, de los cuales no había hablado o demostrado recordar hasta el momento. Al menos no con él.

― Vamos arriba, ¿Algún cambio? ―preguntó Piper.

― Ninguno ―les respondió Víctor.

― Hablamos con la inspectora, nos dio algunos consejos...esperamos que no nos eche a patadas ―le explicó Prue, haciendo una mueca complicada.

Víctor asintió, con la esperanza de que las dejara pasar y se abriera con ellas, aunque veía que eso sería demasiado difícil, casi imposible. Las vio irse de vuelta al ascensor, decididas, valientes. Se sintió orgulloso de ellas, y de la crianza que su suegra les había entregado.

Las chicas dejaron el coche en la pequeña recepción de aquél piso, sin querer exponerlos a gritos o malos ratos innecesarios, y entraron a verla. Titubearon un poco, pero se tomaron las manos y avanzaron, echando sus miedos a volar, aunque fuese por ese segundo.

Miraron adentro, de inmediato, y estaba durmiendo profundamente. Se veía pacífica, en calma, como si nada malo estuviera ocurriendo. Se acercaron despacito, y cada una se sentó a un lado, quedando frente a la otra y junto a Phoebe. Inevitablemente, cada una ahogó un sollozo que desencadenó en llanto. Pero no ocultaron sus rostros, aunque la vista fuera espantosa.

― Todo va a salir bien...―dijo Piper a Prue, mordiéndose le comisura de los labios por dentro.

― Todo va a mejorar...―agregó Prue, haciendo lo mismo sin darse cuenta.

Entre sueños, Phoebe esbozó una sonrisita dulce al escucharlas hablar. Ambas sonrieron con ella, intentando no reparar en su condición física. Su cabello estaba sucio con algo de sangre seca y el resto de su rostro con hematomas y algunas curitas. Su nariz no se veía bajo el yeso que tenía como misión afirmarla hasta que se sanara. Más abajo, un collarín sostenía su cuello, y el resto de su cuerpo tenía yesos repartidos. Uno estaba en su brazo derecho, el otro solamente estaba torcido y con unas vendas cubriendo los cortes. No veían más abajo, porque tenía las sábanas encima, pero sabían que al menos una de sus piernas tenía también uno, y sus costillas lucían igual que las de Prue hacía unos meses.

Las chicas sonrieron al verla reaccionar ante sus voces, y atinaron a tomarle las manos, sin pensar que aquél simple, cariñoso gesto tan propio de su hermandad, desencadenaría gritos y una pelea.

― ¡Suéltame! ―gritó abriendo los ojos de golpe, tratando de quitarse a quien fuera que tenía cerca, de encima.

― Somos Piper y Prue ―dijo la primera, echándose para atrás un poco nerviosa― Cálmate.

― ¡Suéltame!, ¡Ya basta!

La voz de Phoebe sonaba entre llorosa y fuerte, raspada. Estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de lo mucho que le costaba moverse. Tenía miedo, no sabía qué pasana: la confusión era más grande y le dolía todo.

― ¡Phoebe! ―le gritó Prue, afirmándola de los brazos con fuerza, mientras Piper la apoyaba contra la cama para que dejara de tirar patadas, o se lastimara.

La chica comenzó a llorar, desesperada, sintiéndose atrapada y con poco aire. Estaba en estado de pánico, no quería que le volvieran a hacer daño y se sentía pesada, como si tuviera un saco de plomo en cada una de las extremidades de su cuerpo que no podía mover con libertad, ni tampoco la dejaban correr para escapar. Escuchaba su nombre, y voces de mujeres gritando, pero no entendía nada, y tampoco quería hacerlo, solamente quería a sus hermanas para que la protegieran, la salvaran de que no le hicieran daño. Intentó quedarse quieta, a ver si encontraba otra forma de escapar, pero poco a poco las imágenes se le empezaron a aclarar y, logró darse cuenta de que no era Hackett el que la sujetaba: eran manos de mujer, eran figuras femeninas. Las voces de éstas también se hicieron reconocibles, sobretodo el tono autoritario de Prue y la dulce Piper tarareándole algo. Trató de relajarse, ahora que sabía que nada podría pasarle.

Sintió que la presión de los dedos de Prudence se hacía menos fuerte y más gentil, y sus uñas ya no se enterraban en sus manos. Piper en tanto, ya no la presionaba para mantenerla pegada a la cama, sino que tenía sus manos apoyadas en su torso, sin hacer fuerza. Las tres se quedaron quietas, sin moverse un sólo ápice de su posición. Respiraban de manera agitada, y esperaban a que sus corazones dejaran de latir a aquella velocidad tan alta. Tenían los ojos cerrados, y lágrimas en ellos.

Los minutos pasaban tan rápido, como lento al mismo tiempo. Era como si no hubiese nada, nada más que aquella imagen congelada.

Phoebe estaba casi en blanco, solamente respirando, sintiendo el tacto de sus hermanas y oliendo el perfume que despedían sus cabellos. Siempre olían bien, eran unas princesas. Amaba reconocerlas por el olor del shampoo que usaban, porque eran siempre los mismos, pero diferentes entre ellas...cada una tenía su propia esencia. Piper era manzanilla, por el simple hecho de querer recordar a su madre. Prue no, a ella le dolía, usaba lavanda, siempre lavanda. Paige en tanto, gustaba de todo lo que tuviera fragancia a coco. Se preguntaba dónde estaba Paige en todo eso, la única seguridad que tenía, era de que estaba a salvo, contagiando las brisas de Skylark con el olor de su shampoo.

Prue no podía creer la manera en que Phoebe había reaccionado, y le dolía. Había sido como una estaca enterrándose en el corazón una y mil veces. Nunca en su vida la había visto en ese estado, excepto una vez cuando había llegado ebria a la casa y junto a la abuela, la habían metido a la ducha con agua helada. Se había quejado, sí, pero no había reaccionado ni a la mitad de lo que había hecho ahora. Era horrible, era despreciable, era una escena que jamás iba a poder borrar de su memoria. Se sentía como Paige, cuando había pasado lo de Piper.

Ésta en tanto, seguía tarareando, intentando que su voz no se quebrara, concentrada en la canción de cuna que su abuela le había cantado a su madre cuando niña, ésta a ellas, y Phoebe solía cantar a sus mellizos. Esperaba calmarse a ella misma al mismo tiempo, también a Prue. A todas. No quería más gritos, más llantos, más escándalos. Un segundo de paz, era lo único que rogaba.

Poco a poco se fueron reacomodando en sus sillas. Piper se quedó en silencio, Prue abrió los ojos despacio, y Phoebe siguió pensando en los perfumes, tratando de recordar el olor que tenía la colonia que le ponía a sus hijos...intentando no olvidarse de la fragancia favorita de la abuela.

― Por favor, váyanse ―pidió en un murmullo, con los ojos cerrados y las manos empuñadas, aún tensas.

― No ―nego Prue, tajantemente, sin subir el tono de su voz― no vamos a irnos.

― Por favor, váyanse ―repitió hablando más fuerte, sin mirarlas directamente.

― No Phoebe. Nos necesitas y no vamos a dejarte ―le respondió Piper, tan seria y decidida como las otras dos.

― Voy a gritar ―les advirtió susurrando.

― Grita lo que quieras, pero no vamos a salir de aquí ―aseguró Prue, mirando a Piper, quien asintió dándole todo su apoyo.

― ¿No pueden dejarme sola? ―preguntó haciendo un puchero, luchando por cubrirse la cara con las sábanas, pero apenas podía mover los brazos.

― Nunca ―pronunció Prue, casi deletreando.

― Jamás ―agregó Piper, más dura que nunca.

Phoebe siguió llorando, y al verla, sus hermanas también.

― No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando y no sé qué hacer ―confesó mordiéndose los labios, que le dolían sin necesidad de hacer eso― No quiero que se vayan, pero tampoco quiero que estén aquí. No sé cómo tratarlas, cómo mirarlas a la cara. Lo único que tengo claro es que no quiero vivir más; que me siento inmunda, me siento sucia, me siento quebrada, y que me doy asco. Me doy asco, no me aguanto a mí misma. Después de meses, sólo ahora logro asumir que alguien tomó el control de mi cuerpo sin que yo estuviera ahí, y luego me hizo sentirme la persona más estúpida durante meses sin saber cómo era posible que no supiera con quién demonios me había acostado para luego...―se detuvo, no podía decirlo en voz alta.

Se sentía incapaz de hacerlo, porque la única vez que lo había hecho había sido por un impulso, y luego, lo había olvidado. No quería reconocerlo, era lo único que le quedaba en esa historia, la última cosa que la separaba de la realidad, por muy absurda que pareciera.

― Tienes que admitir lo que pasó Phoebe ―le pidió Piper, tomándose sus propias manos al no querer tocarla de nuevo― luego ir a terapia y mejorar, dar vuelta la hoja. Sé que no suena fácil, que parece imposible, y que incluso debe darte rabia escucharme hablar como si fuera tan simple o siquiera entendiese lo que estás sintiendo: pero necesito que sepas que no vas a sentirte así para siempre, que las cosas pueden cambiar si de verdad lo quieres.

― Vamos a meter a ese imbécil en la cárcel ―continuó Prue, con voz conciliadora― nunca más va a volver a acercarse a ti Phoebe, ni a ninguna de nosotras. Va a pagar por lo que te hizo, él y todos los que estén involucrados, aunque sea lo último que hagaen mi vida te juro que van a tener su castigo y a alejarse de ti.

― No me interesa qué pase con ellos, siempre y cuando no se acerquen más...lo único que realmente quiero es mi vida de vuelta, a mi hija conmigo.

Cerró los ojos, y sintió la mano de Prue limpiarle algunas lágrimas, tiritando, asustada de que la fuera a golpear o se asustara de nuevo; pero no lo hizo. Ya no tenía fuerzas, se sentía incapaz de mover un dedo, de abrir los ojos de nuevo.

― No voy a decirte que va a volver, porque no va a hacerlo ―trató de consolarla Piper― Pero puedo prometerte que vas a tener tu vida de vuelta, que aprenderás a vivir con esto y...

― Necesitamos que comprendas, y que no te queden ningun tipo de dudas: esto no fue tu culpa.

La hermana menor de las dos apretó los ojos con más fuerza y dejó escapar un gemido, negando aquella afirmación, ¿Cómo podían decir eso?

― Escúchame, y mírame ―le pidió Prue, haciendo contacto directo con sus ojos, obligándola a abrirlos.

La vista era infinitamente dolorosa, infartante. Se dice que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, y era cierto...estas ventanas no mostraban nada bueno, ni un poco de luz o color hacia adentro.

― Escucha, y ponme atención Phoebe Halliwell: Jamás, nunca, por ningún motivo creas que esto lo causaste tú. Te hicieron daño, de la manera más cobarde, es cierto, pero no fue tu culpa. Es imposible, no hay manera alguna, de que tú hayas provocado esto.

― ¿Entonces por qué? ―bramó sacudiendo su cabeza para que la liberara― Algo tuve que haberle hecho para que lo hiciera. Todo esto partió porque buscaba a alguien que pudiera amar, porque, pensé que alguien podría quererme...―le explicó, recordando unos años atrás― pero...hice cosas que no debía, buscando un poquito de amor y...entre más hacía por conseguirlo, menos me gustaba a mí misma. Más tonterías cometía, y, sin darme cuenta termine odiándome tanto que ya nada me interesaba. Porque ustedes también me odiaban, porque la abuela se avergonzaba de mí, al igual que todas. Porque yo me avergonzaba de mí misma. Todo esto pasó, porque yo dejé que pasara. Porque me creé un nombre, porque ¿Quién más fácil que Freebie? Era obvio que Hackett iba a enojarse, si no quería darle lo único para lo que sirvo.

― No vuelvas a decir eso ―le gritó Piper, haciéndola saltar― perdona, no quise gritarte, pero no puedo escucharte hablar así Pheebs: nada de lo que dices es cierto. Jamás te hemos odiado y nunca vamos a hacerlo. Eres nuestra hermanita bebé, y sí, cometiste errores, pero todas lo hemos hecho. No te eches más para abajo, no te quites el valor que tienes, no te hagas esto.

― Nadie tiene derecho, ni hoy, ni antes, ni en un futuro, a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres. Podrías ir desnuda por la calle y nadie tendría el derecho a ponerte un sólo dedo encima, ni siquiera por casualidad. No entiendo por qué esto tenía que ocurri contigo, ni porqué a la gente buena le pasan cosas malas pe...

― ¿Buena? ―le interrumpió con sarcasmo.

Las chicas pensaron que si las miradas mataran, o las ondas de una voz pudieran destruir un edificio, no quedaría huella alguna de seguro estarían enterradas y bajo tierra. Phoebe había pasado de la tristeza, la depresión y el sentimiento de insuficiencia, a la ira profunda y la histeria.

― ¡Por mi culpa mi hija no está conmigo!, ¡Yo dejé que muriera!, ¿Cómo puedo ser buena si maté a mi propia hija?, bebí y no debí hacerlo, fumé y no debí hacerlo, dejé que me arrastraran por el suelo, corrí sabiendo que ebria no podía sostenerme y caí muchas veces...¿Cómo esperaba que fuera a sobrevivir?

― No Phoebe, fue por culpa de Hackett. Todo es culpa de Hackett. Todo lo planeó él, todo lo manipuló él, nada, absolutamente nada es culpa tuya.

― ¿De Hackett? ―preguntó con una risa irónica― es mi culpa Prue. Freebie provocó esto. Freebie puso todo delante de él, y él solamente lo tomó, como haría cualquier otro hombre en su lugar. Es mi culpa haber quedado embarazada, no la de él, ¿No lo entiendes?

Las tres se quedaron calladas. Phoebe no cambiaba de idea. Habían estado tratando de convencerla de la realidad, explicarle las cosas, pero ella no las estaba escuchando. Pero insistirían, seguirían tratando, todos los días una vez más hasta que reaccionara y se diera cuenta de que nada de lo que sentía era cierto.

― Piper y Matt están afuera, ¿Quieres verlos? ―preguntó Prue con vagas esperanzas.

― No...―susurró, con una mueca amarga y un tono de voz aún más agrio― y a ustedes tampoco.

― Pero...―comenzó a decir Piper, confundida.

Phoebe empuñó sus manos, y se preparó para gritar. No quería oír una sola palabra más de condescendencia, de lástima. Estaba harta, de ellas, de todos. No quería volver a escuchar que no era su culpa, porque sí lo era. No quería volver a escuchar que era fuerte, porque no tenía un ápice de fortaleza. No quería oír, nunca más, que no la dejarían sola porque sabía que en cualquier momento se cansarían de ella, así como ella estaba cansada de sí misma. Quería que se fueran, que no sufrieran por su culpa, porque no merecía ni un segundo de compasión o de cariño, después de todo el daño que había hecho y lo mucho que había lastimado a todos.

― Fuera ―dijo con las mandíbulas apretadas, advirtiéndoles que no estaba de humor para seguir oyéndolas.

― Pero...―intentó discutir Piper, mirando a Prue, pidiéndole que hiciera algo sin saber exactamente qué.

― ¡Ahora! ―gritó Phoebe, ya desatada y sin intenciones de parar hasta que la dejaran sola― ¡Ya les dije que se fueran una vez!, ¿Cómo puede ser que no entienda?, ¡No quiero verlas!, ¡Salgan!

Phoebe empezó a sacudirse violentamente, mientras chillaba y trataba de empujarlas. Ambas se dieron cuenta de que lo que venía no sería menos que un ataque histérico que podía terminar muy mal si no se controlaba. Piper intentó sujetarle las manos, mientras que Prue se quedó casi estática mirándola gritar y llorar.

― Ve por ayuda ―pidió Piper, viéndose incapaz de correr, al contrario de su hermana.

Ésta asintió, y sintió un déjà vu: hacía exactamente una semana había tenido que hacer lo mismo con Piper. Y las ganas de vomitar, lanzarse al suelo y llorar la consumieron, pero su hermana menor estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por mantener a Phoebe en la cama, y ésta pataleaba tan fuerte que le daba miedo que fuera a pasar al suelo o a quebrarse algo más si no reaccionaba rápido. Echó a correr, y para su suerte, los gritos se habían escuchado afuera y ya había gente entrando a la sala.

Piper hacía lo mejor posible por mantenerla firme, pero a pesar de lo débil que estaba, su hermana era demasiado fuerte, estaba más histérica que minutos atrás y se le hacía imposible afirmarla sin recibir golpes entre medio.

― ¡Suéltame te dije!, ¡Déjame en paz!, ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto dejarme tranquila?

Phoebe pateaba sin saber cómo, y de la misma forma enviaba puñetazos y sacudía su cabeza. Le dolía todo, pero merecía sufrir. No aguantaba la desesperación de Piper ni la cara de miedo de Prue, y solamente quería que la dejaran ahí, caerse de la cama, golpearse la cabeza y decir adiós.

― Por favor para ―sollozó Piper, con el corazón roto y las lágrimas mojándole el rostro.

De un momento a otro Phoebe dejó de percibir la presencia de Piper, y ésta sintió un brazo arrastrándola hacia atrás. Prue atrajo a la hermana del medio, separándola de la camilla y todo el ajatreo, y ambas se quedaron en una esquinita, viendo cómo los demás se encargaban de Phoebe.

Piper no pudo evitar llorar, y recordó cuando ella había hecho lo mismo y se odió profundamente: ahora entendía cuánto había lastimado a su familia al reaccionar así. Prue en tanto, deseaba que todo terminara, porque se veía incapaz de soportar un sólo instante más de pie.

Una aguja se enterró en un brazo de Phoebe, y ésta dejó de moverse ante la sensación, tratando de reconocer qué había pasado. Poco a poco sus párpados se cerraron, sus extremidades hormiguearon y las voces hacían ecos graciosos, combinando perfectamente con las borrosas imágenes frente a su cara.

* * *

**Queda poquito, ¡Muy poquito! **

_Respuesta(s) de review(s)_:

**Daniie Armstrong:** Jaja tus reviews me encantan! Acá más más más! :D

**ViryMousy:** Título del cap arreglado! :D

**DyegoHalliwell: **Hey! :D quedan pocos caps! así que atento! Acá tienes la reacción de Pheebs, bonita, ¿Verdad?

**bellaHerms22: **¡Mil gracias por subir el cap anterior!, ¡Te debo otra más! :D pronto te dedico tu cap jajaj te quiero mucho!


	57. Corazón de Leo I

**Bueno chicas y chicos, este cap lo hice como...10 lineas cada tres días! así que quizás no está muy bueno...pero hice lo mejor que pude -como siempre, excusas baratas- espero que sea de su agrado =)**

**Le dedico este capitulo a Val (bellaHerms22) porque se lo merece jejejejeje. Tenía pensando subir too de una, pero después decidí que era mejor partirlo en dos por el simple hecho de no querer diluir las escenas. Eso. Los quiero!**

* * *

**Capítulo 48: Corazón de Leo I.**

Pudence entró al salón con un vaso de jugo en cada mano, viendo a Piper con su pierna derecha estirada sobre la mesita de centro y la otra doblada, con la rodilla en su pecho. Apoyaba su mentón en ella y la abrazaba con sus dos brazos, mientras se mordía el pulgar de la mano izquierda, concentrada en quién sabe qué cosa. Después de la escena de Phoebe en el hospital, lo nerviosas que habían quedado y lo poco saludable que era pasear a los mellizos por la clínica, habían decidido volver a casa; o a la casa de su padre, para ser más exactos.

― ¿Qué haces? ―preguntó a Piper, tendiéndole un vaso de jugo de pera, antes de dejarse caer en el gran sofá contiguo.

― Eh, nada interesante ―suspiró, agradeciendo por el líquido con un suave movimiento de cabeza, enderezándose en el sillón.

― ¿Piensas en Phoebe? ―preguntó Prue, tratando de sacarle algo y evitar que se guardara más sentimientos que llegarían a hacerle daño.

― Sí...―respondió no muy convencida; si pensaba en ella, pero también en alguien más.

― Pero no es todo lo que te molesta, suéltalo ―le pidió sorbiendo de su vaso, mirándola con curiosidad.

Piper suspiró y rodó los ojos. Se sentía insensible y fuera de foco pensando en Leo cuando todo estaba tan pésimamente mal.

― Anda, dime ―insistió, intentando además cumplir su promesa de abrirse más a sus sentimientos y por ende, a escuchar los de los demás antes de que colapsaran.

Su hermana suspiró y rodó los ojos otra vez, ¿Ahora quería hablar de qué pasaba por su cabeza, cuando ella no quería hacerlo? La gente era extraña, pero lo mejor era abrirse y apoyar a Prue en su esfuerzo por cambiar un poco.

― Trataba de llamar a Leo ―suspiró, jugando con sus manos― íbamos a salir hoy...lo acordamos el viernes ―le explicó algo avergonzada, tomando de su vaso solamente para enfocar su ansiedad en algo.

― ¿A Leo? ―preguntó Prue, frunciendo el ceño sin comprender― ¿No se supone que estaba en Europa?

― Sí, pero volvió a San Francisco hoy en la mañana, y necesito avisarle que no puedo ir ―dijo con total lógica, algo frustrada por el hecho. En serio lo extrañaba mucho, y moría de ganas de verlo, pero se sentía extremadamente desubicada al pensar en ir y besarlo en un momento así, cuando era momento de todo, menos de celebrar.

Prue parecía más confundida que antes, y trató de organizarse mentalmente sin resultados, por lo que finalmente decidió hacer la pregunta y meterse un poco en la vida amorosa de su hermana; cosa que jamás hacía, no por falta de interés claro, sino porque Piper hasta ese entonces, nunca había tenido una vida amorosa de la cual hablar.

― ¿No habías terminado con él?

― Sí...―respondió sin mucho ánimo, un poco incómoda: jamás hablaba de chicos con sus hermanas, nunca. Solamente recordaba haberlo hecho con Phoebe al compartir tanto tiempo juntas los últimos meses, sobretodo porque ésta había estado ahí para darle fuerzas y el ánimo luego de terminar con su ex novio.

― ¿Entonces?, ―continuó la mayor, mirándola con cierto recelo― ¿Lo quieres? ―agregó con semblante comprensivo. Conocía a su hermana, comprendía lo difícil que debía ser para ella darse una oportunidad o creerse lo suficientemente buena para aceptar que alguien podía quererla.

Piper cerró los ojos, repasando la pregunta, ¿Lo quería?...sí, si lo quería, mucho, demasiado, más que a cualquier persona...era un sentimiento nuevo, algo que jamás había pensado que le podría pasar, y no sabía si era muy rápido, la emoción o la inexperencia, pero algo le decía que era más que quererlo: era amarlo. Su corazón le decía que lo amaba, su cabeza insistía en que quizás era exagerar, pero ya no quería escuchar a su razón con respecto a Leo; ésta la había metido en demasiados problemas dolorosos, haciéndole daño a su corazoncito al que ahora, por fin, estaba aprendiendo a escuchar. Cabeza afuera, al menos por ahora...si nada tenía sentido o lógica, si todo estaba de cabeza, si nadie lograba entender nada...lo mejor era darle paso a lo que estaba sintiendo.

― Creo que...―asió el vaso con más fuerza antes de abrir los ojos con una sonrisita inocente, al mismo tiempo pura. Asintió suavemente―...creo que estoy enamorada ―confesó riéndose despacio, mordiéndose los labios con un brillito especial en los ojos.

Prue sonrió de vuelta. Se sentía feliz por ella, emocionada porque al fin se abriera un poco al mundo, pero tenía miedo de que llegase a salir herida; de una forma u otra, las Halliwell parecían tener la peor de las suertes en el amor. No quería que la lastimaran, porque no sabía cuánto más podrían soportar su frágil alma y dulce buena voluntad, ya había visto lo que era capaz de hacer en un momento de histeria y desolación, y le aterraba pensar que pudiese llegar a ocurrir de nuevo.  
Trató de ser positiva, de pensar en lo mejor y creer que Piper sabía lo que estaba haciendo, de que Leo no se atrevería a mover un sólo dedo en contra de ella, y entonces, la pregunta que se había hecho hacía tiempo pero jamás había preguntando, llegó a su cabeza.

― Piper, ¿Por qué terminaron? ―soltó sin pensarlo, esperando a que no le respondiera con un "¿Y a ti qué te importa?" o se largara a llorar.

La sonrisa de ésta se desvaneció; sabía que esa pregunta iba a llegar en algún momento, y le daba rabia, vergüenza tener que responderla: por estúpida. Esa era la verdad, ¿Por qué habían terminado? por estúpida. Llano y simple. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, poniéndose los mechones que colgaban cerca de su cara tras la oreja antes de contestar, mirando hacia un lado.

― Michelle.

Prue rodó los ojos y se golpeó la frente omitiendo un gruñido. Piper juntó las palmas, y comenzó a jugar a aplaudir despacio sin emitir ningún sonido, pensando en explicarle rápida y resumidamente la historia sin parecer la víctima o amargar ese momento en el que al fin, se sentía contenta, aunque fuera por un minuto.

― Querían expulsar a Phoebe. Ella me dijo que si yo terminaba con Leo, nada iba a pasarle y su matrícula no se iba a cancelar. Cuando ella quedó embarazada, pensé que podía volver con él y lo intenté, pero...―hizo una pausa, chasqueando la lengua, no podía creer lo ridículo que sonaba todo lo que estaba diciendo y lo peor que iba a ponerse― ella me descubrió vomitando y me amenazó con contarle a todos por lo que...le dije a Leo que terminábamos.

Piper terminó de hablar, sin atreverse a mirarla, dándose cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido, ¿En serio era tan manipulable? En ese momento todo se había visto tan negro, tan complicado...y ahora, sólo ahora, se daba cuenta de que hubiese bastado con abrir la boca y pedir ayuda para evitarse todo aquél sufrimiento. Se merecía todo lo que había ocurrido, por débil, pero no permitiría que volviese a pasar: su misión era recuperarse, eso estaba haciendo y eso iba a hacer. Y no solamente su autoestima, sino todo, absolultamente todo volvería a sus manos, incluso lo que antes le hacía falta.

Prue en tanto, no dejaba de mirarla con cara sorprendida. Había hecho un gran sacrificio, tan estúpido e insensato como el de Phoebe, y nada había terminado bien para ninguna de las dos. Le gustaría saber quién les daba ideas tan tontas, pero por otra parte, admiraba la capacidad de ambas de entregar todo para proteger a la otra. No cualquiera podría regalar su felicidad por alguien más, y por eso no podía dejar de sentir rencor y odio hacia todos los malditos que las habían lastimado, aprovechándose de la bondad de los corazones de sus hermanas más pequeñas...quería matarlos, a todos, de a uno a uno y con sus propias manos: pero eso no serviría de nada, lo que debía hacer, era sacarlas a flote y no permitir que ellas mismas dejaran, que las lastimaran otra vez.

― No puedo creer que seamos presas tan fáciles... ―dijo finalmente, rascándose la cabeza con descuido.

― Eso parece ―respondió Piper, levantando uno de sus pies del suelo, solamente para volver a dejarlo caer― por buscar lo mejor para las demás, terminamos arruinándolo todo.

La chica se puso a jugar con sus dedos, aún abochornada, y cada minuto más. Prue la miraba con ternura, seguía siendo una niña pequeña...pero al mismo tiempo, ya era una mujer magnífica y digna de imitar. Una gran persona, de la cual no podría estar más orgullosa de lo que ya estaba. Quizás no tendría que hacer tanto por ella, la verdad, había muy poco que pudiese hacer; todo estaba en manos de Piper, y podía ver que lograría cualquier cosa que llegase a proponerse, porque era una Halliwell, porque siempre había logrado avanzar en los momentos más difíciles para mantener estable al resto. Ésta vez tendría que luchar por ella, y tenía que dejarla hacerlo sola, siempre con su ayuda, pero no podía intentar protegerla de todo...sino, ayudarla para ser capaz de hacerle frente a todo por sí misma. Debía empezar ahora.

― Sal con Leo ―le aconsejó, tomando un poco de su vaso― Yo me quedaré aquí y cualquier cosa que pase con Phoebe, te vas a enterar ―le prometió, tomándole una mano para incitarla a mirarla.

― Pero...―intentó discutir, siendo acallada por una mirada cómplice de ojos entrecerrados y labios fruncidos.

― Nada de peros señorita ―insistió con voz alegre, cambiando a una más dulce― Recupérate. Recupéralo a él si es que es eso lo que te hace verdaderamente feliz. Ya no más lágrimas Pip, es hora de levantarse y sanar. No te quites la oportunidad de hacerlo, preciosa ―le pidió, despejándole el rostro de cabello y levantando su mentón para encontrarse con sus ojos― eres hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, jamás lo olvides. Digan lo que digan, y hasta en el momento en que creas que no lo eres, recuerda lo que te estoy diciendo ahora y piensa que tu hermana mayor siempre tiene la razón y debes hacerle caso en todo ―agregó bromeando, sacándole una sonrisa.

Piper se largó a reír y la empujó sólo por diversión, escuchándola reír de vuelta. Se sentía bien al tener una conversación así con su hermana, levantaba su espíritu. Los ojos de Prue decían muchas cosas, le daban esa seguridad que siempre le habían entregado cuando niña...esos ojos verdes, tan distintos a los de todas, tan tristes, pero valientes como ningunos.

― Eres una gran mujer. Doy gracias por tenerte como mi hermana, como mi madre, como mi mejor amiga ―sonrió con amabilidad, haciendo a Prue soltar una lagrimita― No seas niñita, deja de llorar ―bromeó limpiándose unas que había dejado caer, viéndola reírse.

― ¿A qué hora tienes que salir? ―preguntó cambiando un poquito la atención del asunto.

― No sé, pero cancel...

― Piper, no, tienes que ir ―insistió preocupada.

― Iré, pero puedo ir mañana o pasado, además, Leo debe estar un poco cansado también. Prefiero quedarme hoy aquí, para ayudar con los tres cerditos durmiendo allá arriba; es un trabajo pesado y somos tres personas saliendo de un hospital hace pocas horas ―le recordó con tomo de obviedad.

― Hey no ―insistió Prue, agachándose frente a ella― quiero que salgas, te diviertas y despejes un poquito. Llevas muchos días en casa, durmiendo y pasándola mal...

Piper trató de interrumpir, pero su hermana la miró con reprobación, y continuó hablando.

― Mira, si quieres hacer algo para ayudar aquí en casa, es sencillo: sal con Leo, despéjate y además, ¿No eran él y Phoebe amigos?...quizás, sería bueno que él fuera a visitarla. No digo que tengas que contárselo todo pero...a lo mejor Pheebs solamente nos rechaza a nosotras ―dijo con tristeza, intentando ocultarlo― No quiero que esté sola, y si lo acepta, sería un gran avance para sacarla un poco del shock en que está.

Piper entendía el punto de Prue, y pensó en que, siendo ella la que estaba en su lugar, haría lo mismo por su hermana. Aún quedaba mucho de qué hablar, asuntos que tratar...le preocupaba un poco que no dijera nada sobre la relación que había tenido con Hackett, aunque por otra parte, quizás las lágrimas habían reemplazado todo lo que su cabeza no había podido decir.

― De acuerdo ―asintió con una sonrita― gracias Prue ―terminó, abrazándola, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

― ¿Estás en modo vibrador o te están llamando? ―preguntó su hermana echándose hacia atrás, con cara extrañada.

― ¡Leo! ―advirtió, sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo y contestando con una sonrisa enorme― ¿Hola?, sí, a las, ok, claro, te veo ahí. Adiós, yo también te quiero.

Prue se rió para sus adentros, no podía evitarlo al verla tan bobamente enamorada, se veía graciosa, muy tierna.

― No te rías, tu te ves peor ―se le adelantó, sacándole la lengua.

― ¿Con qué vas a ir? ―preguntó, mirándole la ropa deportiva que estaba usando.

Piper frunció el ceño y reparó en que un pantalón gastado, una blusa que le quedaba grande y el cabello enmarañado no era la mejor vestimenta para una cita, menos aún si tenía la tenida indicada en su closet, elegida personalmente por la asesoría Paige. Sacudió la cabeza, iba a ir a ver a Leo, a la persona que la había aceptado tal y cual era, ¿Realmente importaba si no tenía la facilidad de ir y ponerse un montón de trapos que a la larga no importaban? La respuesta era no.

― Tal cual. Me ha visto en las peores condiciones, me conoce bien, creéme ―respondió con simpleza, haciendo un gesto desinteresado.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con "me conoce bien" y "peores condiciones"? ―preguntó Prue un tanto sorprendida, y otro poco nerviosa.

― Soy virgen ―respondió con una mueca odiosa, sonrojándose junto a su hermana mayor― hablo de vomitando, llorando y cosas por el estilo, mente sucia.

Prue hizo una mueca al oír eso, y se sintió culpable. Sacudió la cabeza, y pensó en que hasta ahora la única que parecía haber ido más allá, había sido Phoebe. Lamentó eso, demasiado más allá quizás.

― Vamos, te voy a dejar ―se ofreció parándose rápidamente― Así no vas a conducir a ninguna parte, y tampoco escalar en el autobús ―dijo apuntando a su yeso― al auto.

― ¿Puedes ir a avisarle a Paola?, mientras tu subes y hablas, pata de palo se arrastra a la acera ―se quejó, haciendo un puchero.

Prue asintió y subió la escalera rápidamente, encontrándose con su madrastra despierta, dándole de comer a Alex. Sonrió con ternura, y tocó suavemente para no sobresaltar al bebé. A su hermano bebé.

― Hola Prue, pasa ―le dijo su madrastra con una sonrisa cansada, pero complacida.

Ésta se acercó, notando que en la cama también estaban Sophia y Matthew, rodeados de cojines para que no se fueran a caer; aunque no se movían demasiado, prevenir nunca estaba de más.

― No quise dejarlos solos ―le explicó, viéndola darles un beso a cada uno de los pequeños.

― Gracias por traerlos, significa mucho para nosotras ―dijo con sinceridad; Paola se había ganado un espacio en su corazón rápidamente, sin alcanzarse a dar cuenta de cuándo y cómo; había ocurrido sin darse cuenta. De un minuto a otro.

― ¿Alguna noticia? ―preguntó la mujer, bostezando de paso.

― No, nada ―respondió Prue, bostezando también al contagiarse― venía a decirte que voy a ir a dejar a Piper a no sé a dónde la verdad, pero iré por ella más tarde. Regreso de inmediato.

― Claro, vayan con cuidado ―le pidió con preocupación.

― Siempre ―asintió, avanzando hasta la puerta para irse, pero se devolvió― te quiero ―dijo con cierta dificultad, besándola en la mejilla antes de bajar corriendo.

La nueva esposa de Víctor se tocó la mejilla, sonriendo ampliamente. Al fin la estaban aceptando, y nada podía hacerla más feliz que eso. No había palabras, quejas o recuerdos negativos que la hicieran desistir, y a pesar de todo lo que ocurría con Piper y Phoebe, le hacía bien saber que un poquito de luz siempre estaba presente.

― ¡Listo! ―avisó Prue al salir a la calle, presumiendo que Piper tendría las llaves, y así era, ya estaba en el auto incluso.

― Cinturón ―le recordó, y ésta rodó los ojos.

― ¿A dónde vas a encontrarlo? ―inquirió, prendiendo el contacto y arreglando el espejo de adelante.

― En los helados Geeb's del embarcadero ―respondió empezando a ponerse nerviosa, no podía creer que de verdad fuese a verlo después de tanto tiempo separados: diez semanas y tres días para ser exactos; 73 días sin Leo.

― Sus deseos son órdenes.

Mientras Prue conducía pendiente de la autopista y nada más, Piper estaba emocionada. Sentía que podía desmayarse en cualquier momento, y había sacado su cabeza por la ventana para recibir el golpe de la brisa marina en su piel; era revitalizante. Su mente no dejaba de darse vueltas en si es que acaso él querría verla, si la rechazaría, qué tipo de reacción iba a tener al momento de tenerlo cara a cara. Se preguntaba qué iría a pasar apenas lo viera. Lo más probable era que sus piernas comenzaran a temblar, sus manos a sudar y su lengua a enredarse, como cada vez que lo tenía cerca...su corazón a latir a una velocidad inimaginable, sus ojos mirando a todas partes. Era como un sueño, brillante, excitante, extraño. Lo único que quería, era que los segundos pasaran rápido y encontrarse rápido con él, y así fue. Casi al instante, el auto se detuvo gentilmente junto al pequeño local de helados, y Piper respiró profundamente, llenando pulmones y mejillas antes de casi escupir el aire completamente histérica.

― Tranquila ―sonrió Prue― sólo sé natural, suerte.

― Claro ―respondió mordiéndose los labios― adiós, cualquier cosa avísame.

― No lo dudes ―sonrió afianzando el agarre del volante, a punto de bajarse para ayudar a Piper a salir del auto, pero ésta fue más ágil y ya estaba afuera.

Se quedó mirando unos minutos, en el caso de que se devolviera o necesitara algo, pero eso no pasó. Encendió el auto de nuevo, con la esperanza de que todo saliera perfecto para su hermanita, y sin dejar de pensar en las otras dos que tenía, se devolvió a casa a encontrarse con el resto de los que compartían su sangre.

En la puerta del local, estaba detenida Piper, mirando a todos lados; no era que el lugar fuera muy grande, pero había mucha gente a esa hora. Estaba nerviosa, a dos segundos de darse vuelta y correr con yeso y todo de regreso a casa, pero algo la detuvo. Unas mesas más allá, cerca de una ventanita, estaba él, y tal como había predicho, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, las rodillas a temblarle y el corazón a latir a su máxima expresión, y si eso no era suficiente, todo aumentó su intensidad cuando los brillantes ojos azules de Leo Wyatt, se encontraron con los vidriosos ojos cafés de Piper Halliwell.  
El chico sonrió ampliamente, y esperó a que se acercara. La miró rápido, de arriba a abajo. Se veía un poco desaliñada, cansada en demasía, pero con un brillo que hacía mucho tiempo no veía en ella: estaba perfecta. Flaca como un espíritu, sí, pero no podía esperar menos. Se fijó también en su muleta, así como en el yeso en su pierna y emprendió una corta pero rápida carrera hasta encontrarla.

― ¿Qué te pasó? ―preguntó de inmediato, afirmándola por su delgada cintura para ayudarla a avanzar.

― Larga historia ―respondió Piper, sin moverse de su lugar.

Leo se extrañó ante la negativa de caminar, y se soprendió gratamente al sentir sus manos en su nuca y su agitado y cálido pecho contra el suyo. Ella enredó sus dedos en su cabello, sin importarle lo bipolar que parecía o lo que podría pensar él: lo necesitaba, le había hecho demasiada falta y ahora estaba ahí, por fin, después de tanto tiempo. Hundió su rostro en su cuello y respiró profundamente, sintiendo el olor de su perfume, el mismo que se impregnaba en sus manos y siempre la dejaba sonriendo como tonta durante el tiempo en que durase en ellas.

― Te extrañé ―le susurró al oído, sintiéndolo abrazarla con fuerza, protegiéndola con sus cálidos brazos, amándola como nadie más que él sabía hacerlo.

Leo repitió las actitudes de Piper sin notarlo. Manzanilla era su olor, su cabello estaba un poco seco de todas formas...sus uñas se sentían débiles, como si en cualquier minuto fuesen a quebrarse. Su piel había dejado de ser suave, su cuerpo de ser firme. Tomó aire profundamente, era pequeña, frágil, y sentía que si la abrazaba más fuerte podría llegar a quebrársele entre los brazos: pero necesitaba estrecharla con fuerza, porque al fin era suya de nuevo.

― Y yo a ti ―murmuró contento, tranquilo, se había asustado mucho al momento de oír las palabras de Phoebe, y el sólo hecho de imaginarse una vida en donde ella no existiera, lo había destrozado.

Se separaron despacio, solamente porque obstruían el paso de los demás transeúntes. Piper no podía estar más contenta en su lindo mundo de ilusión en ese instante, y él, más triste y dolido al verla tan demacrada: pero el brillo especial que despedía, le daba todas las esperanzas de que pronto las cosas iban a cambiar. Estaba mejorando, y no era primera vez que empezaba a hacerlo, pero sabía que sí sería la última, la final y la que terminaría de manera exitosa: porque ahora contaban con el apoyo de todos y todas, no estaban solos. No más.

― Creo que deberíamos sentarnos ―sugirió él, sonrojándose un poco y ayudándola a avanzar a la mesa más cercana.

― ¿No estabas sentado al fondo? ―preguntó ella, mirándolo con una ceja alzada, intentando disfrazar el nerviosismo que había detrás de sus palabras.

― No quiero que te exijas ―sonrió, dejándola suavemente en una silla antes de ir por un par de bolsas que tenía junto a él antes de ir a buscarla.

Piper quiso preguntarle qué tenía ahí, pero prefirió no hacerlo, en su lugar, se quedó mirándolo como si nunca antes lo hubiese visto. Era maravilloso. Amaba el color de sus ojos, no solamente porque fueran azules...cafés, verdes, grises, amarillos, cualquier color sería perfecto siempre y cuando fueran los de Leo. Amaba la forma en que sonreía con ellos, dejando paso a unas pequeñas arruguitas en los extremos de sus ojos, tenues, pero características en él. Bajó a sus labios, eran delgados, pequeños y rosados, delicados, siempre formados en una gran sonrisa que era algo que él no podía faltar. Leo sin una sonrisa en su rostro, sin actitud positiva ni en son de paz, no era Leo. Ella muchas veces había hecho que Leo no fuera Leo, y se preguntaba entonces, si lo merecía tener.

― Tengo que decirte algo...―susurró despacio, bajando la mirada, al tiempo en que una mano la tomaba de la barbilla para dirigir su vista a la suya.

Leo sabía que ella estaba arrepentida y que al fin había recapacitado. Le alegraba saber que de ahora en adelante todo sería avance, y que ella estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. Sentía lástima al ver sus ojitos tristes y avergonzados, asustados, ¿Acaso ella creía que él no la podría perdonar?, ¿Pensaba que no la amaba lo suficiente como para estar ahí cuando ella lo necesitaba y lo quería cerca? No era que no tuviera amor propio, ni se sintiera inferior. Tampoco se trataba de que se dejara manejar por ella, ni mucho menos que tuviese una tendencia sadomasoquista a sufrir su rechazo una y otra vez, al contrario, volvía porque entendía sus razones. Pero había llegado a un punto en el que había tenido que aceptar que, hasta que Piper no dejase de luchar contra ella misma, no habría lugar en su vida para él y, por lo tanto, había decidido que lo mejor era marcharse y darle su espacio. No sabía si había sido un error o no dárselo, pero sí sabía que era momento para regresar a ella, y ella a él.

Piper, al ver que él solamente la miraba con dulzura y le daba todo el tiempo para hablar sin interrumpirla, optó por continuar. No sabía qué decir, poqrue no había palabras para resumir y pedir disculpas por todo lo que habían pasado ese año. Cerró los ojos, y sintió las manos de Leo enredarse con las suyas, dándole calor. Él, como siempre, le estaba entragando confianza y le pedía que siguiera adelante. Tomó aire, abrió los ojos y soltó lo único que tenía claro.

― Te amo.

Sentía que su corazón podía dejar de latir de una vez, que las luces del lugar podrían apagarse, sus ojos cerrarse y Leo irse de ahí sin decirle nada, burlándose de lo tonta que era al creer que él podía sentir lo mismo. Pero contrarioa sus pronósticos, su corazón empezó a ir más fuerte, las luces se mantuvieron igual, y Leo en lugar de irse, le sonrió con esperanza. La instó a continuar, y le debía una explicación decente, por mucho que no sirviese de nada.

― Yo...entiendo si no me correpondes, o si te cansaste de mí. Sería muy, muy injusto actuar como si no hubiese pasado nada como, si no hubiese dicho todo lo que dije...

Mientras Piper hablaba, él seguía sin cambiar su cara de felicidad por al fin sentirla real de nuevo, lo cual la perturbaba un poco para ser sinceros, pero tenía que decir lo más importante y no podía callarlo más. Era ahora o nunca, ahora y sólo esta vez.

― Nunca quise terminar contigo Leo ―suspiró avergonzada y casi enredándose con su propia lengua, esto estaba haciéndose muy difícil.

Esperó a su respuesta, pero él no decía nada ya que lo sabía de antemano aunque ella no,y eso la frustraba demasiado; prefería que él le gritara, o la interrmpiera, pero en su lugar se quedaba ahí, sonriéndole como un ángel sin culparla, criticarla o decirle nada, ¿Tenía que ser tan perfecto?, ¿Merecía a alguien tan maravilloso de vuelta?

― Eso quiere decir "continua, me divierte verte pidiendo perdón" ―murmuró con una mueca, y él se rió.

Reía fuerte, con ganas y mucho ánimo, contangiándola también a ella. Estaban relajados, contentos, tranquilos...hablaban tan naturalmente como si nada hubiese pasado, como si nada fuese tan serio o grave como lo era en realidad. No había nada que no pudieran decirse, y amaban saberlo. Ese era sin duda, el mejor día que habían tenido en días, semanas y meses incluso: al fin eran uno otra vez.  
Cuando las carcajadas cesaron, Piper continuó hablando; estaba perfectamente claro que él no diría nada hasta que ella terminase de hacerlo.

― Michelle me chantajeó con la matrícula de Phoebe ―se restregó el rostro, aún sin creer cuan estúpida había sido― dijo que si terminaba contigo, ella podía seguir en la escuela. Es mi hermana Leo, y los últimos años ha amenazado con repetir o desertar muchas veces y ahora con todo lo que está viviendo, es mucho más importante que estudie y salga adelante, que saque una carrera. Pensé que era lo correcto, creí que estaba haciendo las cosas bien...

Piper se tapó la cara con sus manos, respirando profundamente para no llorar. Había tratado de hacer lo mejor para Phoebe, y había terminado protegiendo al estúpido de Hackett sin saberlo. Si hubiese hablado cuando era tiempo de hacerlo, muchas cosas se hubiesen evitado. Leo la miró con tristeza, pero aún así con orgullo. El corazón de Piper era demasiado puro, sus intenciones siempre buenas, pero el único y gran problema que tenía con eso, era que solía ser incapaz de ponerse adelante cuando era necesario hacerlo. Le tomó las manos, despejó su cara y le acarició la mejilla con ternura eterna.

― Cuando quedó embarazada ―continuó, cerrando sus ojos ante la dulce sensación de los dedos de Leo― pensé que era momento para volver contigo, pero ella sabía de...de bueno, de "eso" ―sollozó, gimiendo despacio― fui una tonta. Tenía miedo. Me paralicé. Me asusté, y no atiné a más que hacer lo que me estaba pidiendo. Te prometo que nada de lo que te dije era verdad, pero no quería lastimarte y...prefería que me odiaras antes de que sufrieras por mi culpa.

Ésta vez, Piper no se contuvo de llorar y soltar más tensiones, vaciando un poco su mochila de peso y cargas que cada día se hacía más liviana, pero costaba mucho desarmar después de haber juntado tantas cosas durante tanto tiempo. Leo por su parte, tampoco quiso aguantar más, y dando rienda sulta a sus sentimientos, capturó sus labios.  
Ella abrió los ojos, y estuvo a segundos de preguntar qué pasaba, pero en su lugar, continuó el beso como si fuese algo por lo que hubiese estado esperando toda su vida y hubiese llegado recién ahora. Se afirmó en la mesa con cuidado y se acercó más a él, permitiéndole acariciar su nuca con una de sus manos, que al mismo tiempo le dejaban tenerla más cerca. El beso fue, primero, rápido y tímido, pero poco a poco pasó a ser apasionado y despacio, suave, lento.

Leo se sentía infinitamente feliz, al fin las cosas estaban en su correcto orden. Aún le dolía la pérdida de su abuela, y también extrañaba a sus amigos y familiares que vuelto a abandonar en Madrid, pero eso era el cielo, la gloria en su total manifestación. Piper en tanto, se dejaba llevar por los suaves movimientos del chico que tenía en frente, olvidándose de sus lágrimas, penas y frustraciones, simplemente disfrutando de aquél dulce momento, en el cual ambos supieron, o más bien confirmaron, que era amor. Cursi posiblemente, pero verdadero, e inclusive algo desagradable para el resto de los solteros al rededor, como para quien los interrumpió en su encuentro algo amargamente.

― Disculpen, llevan mucho tiempo aquí y no han pedido nada; me temo que si no ordenan, van a tener que irse.

Ambos carraspearon sonrojados y se miraron a los ojos; brillaban, lo decían todo. Se separaron lentamente, y Piper se acomodó la blusa por inercia, mientras que Leo atinó a obedecer a la queja del camarero.

― Quiero un...eh...¿Tienes hambre? ―preguntó a Piper, ella negó― ¿Segura? ―insistió, sin intenciones de presionarla, pero preguntar dos veces, solía sacar la verdad.

― Sí...―respondió a regañadientes― si tengo... ―refunfuñó, resoplando mientras él negaba pacientemente antes de decidir qué llevar.

― Un banana split, con helado de chocolate y...¿De qué quieres tú?

― Frutilla ―respondió algo complicada, pensando en el helado, sus calorías y el azúcar.

El camarero asintió y tomó nota antes de alejarse con el pedido en su vieja y gastaba libreta.

― Vas a estar bien, es un plátano y helado ―le consoló Leo, acariciando el dorso de su mano con su pulgar, dándole ánimos.

Piper suspiró y asintió un poco angustiada respecto a ese tema, y decidió que no se preocuparía de eso hasta que llegase el momento de enfrentarse a la crema, el chocolate y el jarabe del plato. Respiró profundamente: ya no tenía nada que decir y él, al contrario de su silencio previo, dijo tres palabras que la sorprendieron.

― Ya lo sabía.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó frunciendo el ceño, echándose un poco más adelante en su silla, sintiéndose en el punto máximo de su estupidez.

Leo sonrió con nostalgia y la vio apretar los labios con los ojos cerrados, sabía que se estaba maldiciendo y lanzando los peores insultos que podría imaginarse una persona. Levantó su mentón, la obligó a mirarlo, por mucho que le doliera verla así de herida.

― Era obvio ―continuó, y la cara de dolor de la primera amiga que había hecho en Estados Unidos, se hizo más intensa, a la vez confusa― Piper, en tu mundo confuso, en tu cabecita perturbada, quizás todo estaba muy disimulado y...quizás no notabas muchas cosas que yo sí podía ver al conocerte así como te conozco...―le explicó, viéndola bajar la mirada de nuevo― mientras para ti tu mentira era perfecta, yo podía leer entre cada "Te odio" y "aléjate de mí" un "te amo", "no me dejes sola".

Piper emitió un quejido y trató de ahogar un sollozo, ¿Cómo podía merecer a alguien así?, ¿Cómo había estado tan ciega? Leo tenía razón...en su mundo, todo se veía como si ella fuera la persona más inteligente, tramposa y mentirosa, en un mundo de enredos que estaban perfectamente hilados y construidos de una forma en que ella fuese la única capaz de moverlos, pero no. Se había equivocado, porque desde afuera, se veía patética, absurda y estúpida...necesitada, en problemas, enferma.

― Mientras tu te decías a ti misma que estabas gorda, yo veía a una chica normal convertirse en huesos; mientras tú decías que eras horrible, yo veía a una hermosa mujer convertirse en lo más espantoso que pude haber visto...―continuó, viéndola angustiada, sin decir nada, sin soltar lágrimas pero sin reprimirlas tampoco― mientras tú te repetías que yo no podía amarte y me iría así de fácil, yo sabía que olvidarme de ti tomaría demasiado tiempo y que incluso...Piper, que me olvide de ti es imposible y la única forma en que me mantenga lejos es si tu me lo pides, y aún así, siempre estaré cuidándote, porque te amo.

La cara de Piper sonrió inconscientemente, y sus ojos se iluminaron. Pensó en pensar, en llenarse de reflexiones, pero en ese instante la magia estaba en confesarse, hablar, porque a Leo...a él, no le podía esconder nada.

― Me siento tan estúpida como nunca en mi vida Leo, y me duele en el orgullo todolo que dijiste porque...porque es cierto...―suspiró, siguió hablando― Es extraño ver cuánto ha despertado mi mente en estos últimos días. Ahora puedo ver el mundo como es en realidad, ¿Sabes? Antes cuando me miraba al espejo...ahora me miro y, sé que me veo mal pero no por comer sino...por no hacerlo.

Él le sonrió, orgulloso de su cambio y ella respondió, sin saber por qué.

― Sé que está mal Leo, pero me cuesta dar ese paso a lo que está bien porque...la comodidad, la costumbre, tengo una rutina de cómo ocultarlo todo y...ese sentimiento, ese sentimiento tan fuerte que no quiero dejar ese...―apretó los puños, inspirada en sus confesiones, por muy maniáticas que sonaran, sabía que él la entendería, siempre lo hacía― esa sensación de seguridad, de poder, de sentir que era un personaje secreto con una historia que nadie entendía y debía conocer...me va a costar mucho dejar eso, porque, dime Leo, ¿Quién deja la seguridad y la calma así de simple, por mucho que le lastime? Nadie, porque todo, aunque se estuviese derrumbando y fuese el peor de los infiernos construido por mí misma, era perfecto.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, entre pensando y con la mente en blanco. No sabían qué decir, porque mientras ella se sentía cada vez más liberada al poder hablar de manera libre, y estúpida al imaginarse todas las veces en que creyó que engañaba a todos pero no era cierto, él sentía una estaca clavada en su corazón al oírla hablar así, al saber cómo se sentía y qué pasaba por su cabeza, pero por otra parte, regocijo al ver que al fin estaba despierta.

El camarero llegó con el postre, dejando dos cucharas y dos vasos con agua sobre la mesa. Leo tomó su cuchara para comer un poco de helado de chocolate, mientras que Piper tomó la suya y le puso de frutilla, deteniéndola frente a sus labios por largos segundos antes de devolverla al plato intacta.

― ¿Me odias? ―preguntó cabizbaja.

― Jamás podría odiarte, ¿No te quedó claro? ―le dijo tomándole las manos, mirando con recelo a sus brazos, que por la blusa que llevaba no dejaban ver los vendajes que él sabía que estaban ahí.

― ¿Sabes algo más que yo piense que no?...

Leo tomó el borde de la manga de su blusa y la subió, hasta dar con los primeros indicios del vendaje que protegía sus heridas, o lo que quedaba de ellas.

― Phoebe ―dijo Piper, un poco molesta porque se hubiese metido en sus asuntos sin pedirle permiso.

― ¿Quién más? ―preguntó, riéndose despacio; Phoebe era incapaz de guardar secretos y el medio más efectivo de comunicación y diversificación de información a nivel mundial― no te enojes con ella. Ese día llamé, tenía una corazonada de que algo pasaba contigo y ella estaba llorando al teléfono. Traté de sacarle la verdad, pero estaba resentida porque me había alejado de ustedes, sobretodo de ti y bueno, estaba tan asustado que no pude hacer más que contarle que estabas enferma.

― ¿Lo supo por ti?

Leo se quedó callado, temiendo por la reacción de Piper ante ello. Ella simplemente suspiró y asintió despacio, ¿Valía la pena enfadarse por algo así? Ahora podía comprender que lo mejor hubiese sido hablar desde un comienzo y evitar llegar hasta ese punto. No podía culparlo.

― Está bien, hiciste lo correcto ―le aclaró.

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ella sabía que esa pregunta llegaría, por lo que no se sorprendió. Quiso actuar como una persona madura, explicarle tranquilamente, pero no lo logró y se largó a llorar de nuevo en la mitad de su respuesta.

― Phoebe...

Leo frunció el ceño y se preocupó al verla llorar tan desesperadamente al pronunciar el nombre de su amiga, ¿Le había pasado algo?, ¿O había hecho algo? Él sabía lo mucho que influían esas hermanas entre ellas; tenían un lazo demasiado fuerte que había visto pocas veces, pero por sobretodo, sabía que una de las más influenciables en Piper era Phoebe. No podía culpar a esta última de todos los males de la primera, más bien de ninguno, pero sí sabía que ella había sido el detonante que había hecho explotar a Piper y caer en su anorexia, por mucho que los motivos de esta se hubiesen ido juntando desde hacia mucho tiempo antes.

― No vas a querer creer esto, y no tengo derecho a contarte nada pero...no puedo sola ―agregó, tapándose el rostro con sus manos y olvidándose del postre, o de donde estaba, sin importarle si la gente la miraba.

Leo se asustó y se puso de pie junto a ella para abrazarla, y la sintió esconder su cara en su pecho y empuñar sus manos en su camisa como muchas veces antes en el pasado. Y se sintió bien al poder reconfortarla, al poder estar ahí para ella y poder sentir en los músculos de su tenso y frágil cuerpo, cómo el calor de Leo la calmaba un poco.

― ¿Está bien? ―le susurró al oído.

― No.

En la central de policía, Víctor había ido a ver en qué iban las cosas con Hackett. Tenía suerte, y George había estado moviendo gente y revolviendo papeles para hacer que todo avanzara más rápido. Los Trudeau se habían enterado de todo al oír el nombre de Phoebe en un caso, y comprendido que con el escándalo, no hubiesen alcanzado a avisarles y lo difícil que les era enfretar esa situación como para llegar y contarlo tan rápido.

― Hackett está en prisión por ahora, pero sus abogados están haciendo todo lo posible por sacarlo de Estados Unidos y enviarlo a Alemania para ser juzgado y encarcelado allá ―le explicó George con unos papeles en las manos, frustrado por tener que comunicarle eso.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó Víctor con incredulidad― ¡No pueden hacer eso!, Tiene que quedarse aquí y pagar lo máximo, ¡Pena de muerte! ―se quejó con furia, sabiendo de manera lógica que esa condena era imposible en aquél caso, pero el corazón roto le dictaba otra cosa― No van a darle la misma pena que allá George, lo sabes bien.

Su viejo amigo de juventud y padre del de sus hijas, se puso nervioso: no sabía cómo explicarle lo que tenía que decirle respecto a ello, pero tenía que hacerlo de una forma u otra. Él merecía saber.

― No van a darle ninguna pena allá, Víctor ―dijo al fin, con tristeza en su voz― Mira.

Víctor frunció el ceño confundido, y George estiró su brazo para entregarle los papeles que tenía en sus manos. En él aparecía el nombre de Aldric Harder, registrado como el padre de Hackett Harder. Abajo se escribía importante información sobre esa familia en Alemania; eran dueños de importantes empresas, gente influyente, personas poderosas. A medida que iba hojeando registros, iba palideciendo cada vez más al ver que todas las posibilidades de hacerlo pagar se hacían inexistentes: aquella familia llevaba años metiéndose en problemas legales y ganándolos fácilmente, uno tras otro, sin tener ni siquiera que pestañear.  
El padre de las chicas se dejó caer en una silla, sin saber qué hacer con esa información, y George negó con lástima y la misma impotencia por las chicas que para él, siempre habían sido como sus hijas.

― Son gente poderosa, más que cualquiera y sin duda más que nosotros. Si se va, no va a recibir su castigo, pero jamás va a volver aquí, no le conviene en lo absoluto; sería muy tonto si lo hiciera ―dijo sentándose a su lado, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Víctor.

― ¿Qué va a pasar con los niños?

― ¿Qué de qué? ―contestó George, sin comprender lo que quería decir.

Víctor se restregó el rostro, asustado. Esa gente era poderosa, era cierto, y temía por el bienestar de los pequeños que eran el nexus entre esos locos, y su familia.

― Él amenazó a Phoebe con quitárselos si hablaba, y con esto ―dijo sosteniendo los papeles con fuerza― puede hacerlo con un chasquido.

― No, tranquilo ―sonrió George con alegría― no puede.

― ¿Disculpa? ―preguntó, levantando la mirada y esperando que siguiese explayándose.

― Las leyes del Estado de California dicen que cualquier hijo o hija producto de una...―carraspeó antes de decir la palabra― violación ―tomó aire― no tienen relación alguna con el padre: él no puede ser, por ley, su padre. No puede reclamar paternidad, al contrario, está condenado a mantenerse lejos de ellos y de Phoebe.

― ¿Qué?, ¿Están a salvo? ―preguntó con los ojos iluminados, el mundo no podía ser tan terrible después de todo, ¿O sí?

― Sí ―rió George, emocionado ante el subidón de espíritu en Víctor― La única madre y con derecho exclusivo a la patria potestad, es Phoebe.

Su amigo se puso de pie de golpe y lo abrazó, dándole palmadas en la espalda producto e su felicidad. Al fin tenía buenas noticias que contarle a su hija, después de todo el sufrimiento y la sensación de que no había nada porque luchar y todo estaba perdido y roto, una luz de esperanza se prendía en la oscuridad.

* * *

**Sueño y deseo con todo mi corazón, subir el cap que viene rápido! Espero merecer comentarios a pesar de la tardanza.**

_Respuesta(s) de review(s)_:

**Daniie Armstrong:** Acá vino el romance! tranquila, tranquila!

**ViryMousy:** Gracias por todos los comentarios =) Espero que se haya mejorado, aunque no creo! cero tiempo pero necesitaba actualización.

**DyegoHalliwell: **Awwww! gracias por los halagos! Suerte en Shakira!

**bellaHerms22: **Gracias te las doy mil veces! no insistas en que no lo haga! Me das ánimos!


	58. Corazón de Leo II

**Ok, el cap pasado tiene varias fallas en palabras que se repiten y un par de erros de continuidad, que no noté hasta que tuve tiempo de leerlo completo (anoche). Les pido disculpas por eso, aunque creo que es posible que se vuelva a repetir porque el tiempo es escaso, pero tengo que subir caps igual! Lo que no significa que los haga de manera desordenada, sino que no tengo tanto tiempo para revisar los errores que puedan existir.**

**Esto lo escribí de un solo tirón, espero que haya quedado bien, ya que éste no es el modo habitual en el que trabajo. **

**Cap otra vez, dedicado a Val. **

* * *

**Capítulo 48: Corazón de Leo II.**

En tanto, la última hija de Víctor y Patty estaba en su cama mirando la bandeja que tenía al lado. Ésta vez no la había tirado al suelo, pero tampoco la había tocado. Solamente estaba ahí, recordándole que estaba internada en un hospital por segunda vez en menos de tres meses. Sintió la puerta abrirse y estuvo a pocos segundos de gritar para exigir que quien osara ingresar a su cuarto, se fuera, cuando un chico de cabello rubio y lindos ojos azules apareció con un globo y un par de bolsas en el dintel.

― Hola ―sonrió con inocencia, sin evitar hacer un puchero que desarmó rápidamente y que ella no notó.

― ¿Leo?, ¿Volviste? ―preguntó emocionada, haciendo el ademán de sentarse, pero no pudo apoyarse en nada para lograrlo― ¿Ya viste a Piper?

― Sí, está afuera ―continuó, dejando las bolsas en el suelo y acercándose para acomodar las almohadas detrás de su cuello― dijo que no la dejarías pasar.

Phoebe bajó su mirada, asintiendo así a esa premisa y tembló al sentir sus manos cerca de su cabeza, pero se resistió a hacer un escándalo: era Leo, era su mejor amigo, él jamás podría hacerle daño. Él pudo percibir la tensión en ella, por lo que apenas terminó de arreglar las almohadas, se sentó en una silla contigua. La miró y su corazón se quebró, y aunque le parecía egoísta el pensamiento, agradecía no haber visto a Piper en el hospital y deseaba no haber vuelto hasta que Phoebe ya hubiese sido dada de alta; jamás tener ese recuerdo en su memoria.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ―le preguntó e hizo el gesto de tomarle las manos, pero no se decidía, ¿Debía hacerlo o eso la pondría incómoda?

― ¿Cuánto sabes? ―inquirió de vuelta, mirando desviando su mirada al lado contrario al notar la confusión de Leo, suspirando con impotencia.

El chico se reacomodó en su silla y se puso a jugar con sus dedos. Pensó en mentirle y decir que nada, pero eso la enfadaría porque no era cierto, y también en decirle la verdad, pero eso también podría hacerla enojar; por lo que optó por el camino medio.

― Lo que quieras contarme.

Phoebe frunció los labios. Necesitaba desahogarse y no podía hacerlo con nadie más; no quería preocupar a su familia y menos aún oír su condescendencia, era demasiado fuerte y doloroso saber que, aunque podía confiar en ellos, cada palabra no haría más que destruírlos más. Los médicos y enfermeras la miraban con lástima, la gente la trataba como una víctima y sentía que no tenía la confianza para conversar con ellos, y ya no soportaba un segundo más de estar encerrada en sí misma.

― Todo ―soltó casi con desesperación― Eres mi mejro amigo, no hay nada que pueda ocultarte...o que Piper no te haya contado ―agregó armando un puchero y subiendo sus ojos para contener las lágrimas.

― No, no, no hagas eso ―le pidió Leo, acercándose a ella de todas formas― no te guardes nada.

― Estoy cansada de llorar ―confesó estallando en lágrimas de nuevo, harta, furiosa, triste a la misma vez.

Leo no supo que decir. Siempre solía tener la palabra de aliento en la punta de la lengua, ese buen consejo que hacía falta y podía ser tomado de él, pero en esta oportunidad, no tenía nada. Estaba completamente en blanco, ¿Cómo se enfrentaba a una situación así? Palabras no arreglarían nada, porque no había manera alguna de regresar el tiempo y quitar el dolor. Sólo atinó a inclinarse un poco y envolverla en sus brazos, siguiendo su corazón y esperando a no perturbarla.  
Phoebe se sorprendió al sentirlo tan cerca, y aunque estuvo a punto de gritar, el calor que despedía aquél abrazo era diferente al otro tipo de abrazos a los que tenía miedo, y sonrió. Quizás si era posible dejar de estar asustada. Se afirmó como si se tratara de un panda bebé, y él la sujetó para darle el equilibrio que apenas podía conseguir por sí misma.

― Me siento vacía ―le susurró después de largos minutos sin que ninguno dijera nada o se moviera de su posición― me siento débil, llena de rabia, llena de odio y llena de miedo.

Leo se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, la cual percibió suave y quedada. No estaba quebrada ni llorosa, ni firme e iracunda, solamente comunicando cosas. Piper le había contado todo lo que sabía durante un llanto desesperado en la heladería, y aún no podía creerlo. Los puños de Phoebe se apretaron con más fuerza antes de seguir hablando, y a pesar de no querer oír nada que le confirmara que todas las atrocidades que Piper le había dicho eran verdad, le complacía saber que al menos se estaba abriendo un poco.

― Tengo tantos sentimientos y pensamientos encontrados...―continuó, mirando sin mirar a la perilla de la puerta― a ratos pienso que tengo derecho a gritar y llorar hasta cansarme porque, porque me hicieron daño y aún no entiendo por qué...

Leo la abrazó con más fuerza ahora que la chica se veía incapaz a hablar más, y la escuchó llorar durante un par de minutos sin detenerse. Se sentía horrible, pésimo, y lo único que lograba pensar era que si él se sentía así, no quería saber cómo se sentía ella. Quería matar a Hackett, por hacerle daño a todas. Siempre había sentido que tenía algo raro y jamás le había gustado, pero de eso a que fuera capaz de atentar contra ellas, era algo que jamás hubiese imaginado.

― Pero otras veces ―siguió, con un hilito de voz rasposa que lo sorprendió de nuevo― siento que lo merezco y no tengo derecho a quejarme...y ya no sé ni quién soy...

― No es tu culpa ―atinó a decir rápidamente, furioso de que llegase a pensar por un mínimo instante de que sí.

― ¿Cómo puedes decir que no lo es?, ¿Por qué todos insisten en que no lo es? ―se quejó empujándolo lejos de sí, tapándose con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, escondiéndose bajo ellas.

Leo se tuvo que afirmar bien para no salir volando hacia atrás; la chica tenía más fuerza de lo que parecía, o quizás era la rabia que tenía condensada. Le daba pena verla escondida, como si esa sábana la fuer aa proteger de algo, y aún temblando, en posición fetal, sentada en su pequeño refugio.

― Por favor Pheebs reacciona, piensa en que no te pasó a ti, que fue a alguien más, ¿Qué dirías? ―le preguntó sin querer sacarla de debajo de las mantas, aprovechando de restregarse el rostro.

― Quiero ver a mis hijos...los extraño y los amo, pero me da asco ―sollozó, evadiendo la pregunta― me da asco pensar en por qué demonios son mis hijos, en su padre, mirar esos ojos y saber...y verlo a él ―dijo avergonzada por sentirse así respecto a ellos, mientras su llanto se hacía mucho más fuerte.

Leo se apretó el puente de la nariz, ella tenía razón respecto a lo último, y estaba convencida de que ella era la mala del cuento. A Phoebe le dolía todo en la posición que estaba, pero ya le daba lo mismo; un poco más de dolor no iba a matarla, o si tenía suerte, terminaría con ella pronto. No quería saber nada de nadie, ni respirar un sólo segundo más, quería irse, terminar con eso de una sola vez, ¿Por qué no la había matado en lugar de dejarla herida? Porque no merecía ni un poquito de misericordia.

― Me siento podrida, muerta, seca por dentro ―agregó con odio, apretando los dientes― se llevó a mi hija, dejé que se la llevaran. No luché por ella ni hice nada por mantenerla conmigo, ¡Quise matarla! ―gritó, sacándose las sábanas de encima y golpeándolas lejos de su cuerpo, descargándose en ellas― hice tantas cosas estúpidas para perderla y ahora la necesito aquí y no está, ¡No va a volver porque la destruímos! Juntos, él y yo, sus padres, la asesinamos sin una pizca de amor por ella...

Dobló sus rodillas, con ayuda de sus manos y trató de abrazarlas, aunque tantos yesos, vendas y extra apenas le daban un poco de movilidad. Las intravenosas le pinchaban, porque las estaba doblando, y aunque ella pretendió dejarlas así, Leo las acomodó y de paso, la abrazó por la espalda.

― La necesito tanto...―confesó apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, con los ojos cerrados― yo la amaba, solamente tenía miedo. Pensé en que lo mejor para ella era que no existiera y, lo peor de todo es que creo que tuve razón ―sollozó, sintiendo las manos de Leo limpiarle lás lágrimas de la cara― si tan sólo hubiesemos tenido otra oportunidad...te prometo que hubiera hecho de ella, la niña más feliz del mundo. Yo sé que los mellizos la hubieran adorado, y hubiera sido un desastre cargar a tres niños por todas partes, y lo más probable es que hubiese tenido que dejar de estudiar o que tenga que hacerlo ahora, pero hubiesen estado juntos los tres, todos, como hermanos. Y hubiese sido divertido, ¿Puedes imaginar una navidad con los tres revoloteando, mientras Piper les daba galletas y Prue se ponía histérica porque sus trajecitos no se ensuciaran? Ella hubiese intentado imitar a sus hermanos más grandes y Paige...

― No te tortures más ―le pidió Leo, sin notar que también estaba llorando― por favor Phoebe, no sigas haciéndote esto.

― Lo mejor para ella era irse, pero lo mejor para mí era tenerla, ¿Por qué no puedo pensar en lo bien que está ahora y parar de llorar por lo mucho que la extraño?

Afuera, Piper estaba apoyada cerca de la puerta, pero escondida cosa de que Phoebe no la viera. No podía parar de llorar al escucharla, y moría por entrar y abrazarla, darle un par de cachetadas también para que reaccionara, pero lo mejor era no hacerlo: hasta ahora, Leo había sido el único que había podido hacer algo por ella y era mejor no detener la escena, por mucho que le afectara...pero era lo que sentía, aunque odiase que fuera eso lo que caminaba por su corazón y su mente. Se apoyó bien en la pared, intentando sostenerse y no ceder al suelo, mantenerse firme...agradeciendo que Prue no estuviese ahí para oírla, y preguntándose cómo estaría ella en tanto...aún no decía nada sobre lo que había pasado hacía tan poco.  
Podía escuchar llanto desconsolado, fuerte, bastante fuerte, pero que poco a poco se iba calmando. Era una especia de rutina; Phoebe hablaba, lloraba, volvía a hablar y empezaba a llorar otra vez...pero cada llanto lo sentía un poco menos cargado que el anterior, y cada palabra más fuerte y que la primera. Tenía que mejorar, iban a salir de eso y ese, era el primer paso. Agudizó su oído al notar que nuevamente, había una conversación adentro.

― No sabes cuanto me encantaría decir algo útil ―le dijo Leo, sintiéndola tensa, pero calmada, apoyada sobre su pecho― pero no sé qué decirte. Lo único que puedo asegurarte, es que aunque parezca que no, todo mejorará. Que las cosas van a cambiar para bien, que pronto vas a volver a tu vida. No sé cómo, pero sí que yo estaré ahí, tus hermanas lo harán y toda la gente que te ama y te ...

― ¿La gente que me ama? ―se burló, riéndose con ironía― ¿Cuántas películas de Disney has visto?, ¿Alguna cosa real en tu mundo? La gente que me "amaba", mis "amigos" fueron los que me pusieron en esto. Yo misma, que se suponía tenía que quererme, me metí aquí. La gente que ama se va, Leo. Papá lo hizo, mamá también y la abuela. Prue me odia, Piper un día de estos se irá contigo y se olvidará de mí porque es lo que más le conviene: alejarse de la persona que la lastima. Mis hijos me van a odiar cuando sepan la verdad de todo, mi hija no se quiso quedar conmigo...

― ¡Cállate! ―le detuvo Leo en voz alta, sorprendiéndola al verlo tan serio y firme― la gente que te ama somos yo, tus hermanas, tu padre, Paola, Sam, los Trudeau, tus hijos, Katrina, nosotros. Lo demás no fue amor Phoebe, no te confundas. El amor de verdad es el que tienes y no puedes ver. Nadie te odia y nadie te culpa, porque lo quieras entender o no el único culpable es Hackett. Abre los ojos y deja de ser tú, la única que le está poniendo pausas y límites a tu vida. Deja de autocompadecerte, acepta lo que ocurrió y lucha por seguir adelante. Tienes a muchas personas que están contigo y lo único que quieren es verte bien. Tus hijos te amarán más que nunca cuando sepan todo el sacrificio que has hecho y seguirás haciendo por ellos.

Phoebe negó, aún cuando el collarín apenas le dejaba mover el cuello, y estuvo a punto de hablar, pero Leo continuó.

― Tu hija, Phoebe, lo que hiciste sí fue peligroso para ella, no voy a mentirte. Pero eso no fue lo que te hizo perderla: fue Hackett. Si él no te hubiese golpeado así, te juro, porque sabes que jamás podría mentirte, que ella estaría contigo hoy y duele, pero necesito que comprendas que no fue por ti. Ten un poco de visión, mira hacia adelante y, Phoebe, ¿Recuerdas cuando creías que eras un caso perdido?, ¿Te acuerdas cuando me decías que te daba miedo el parto?, ¿Que estabas asustada y creías que no ibas a lograrlo? Lo hiciste. Superaste todo eso, con la ayuda de todos los que te aman, pero principalmente, porque tú quisiste hacerlo. No te abandones, nosotros no lo haremos pero si tú no haces nada por intentarlo, nada de lo que podamos decirte o hacer, va a servir.

Phoebe cerró los ojos con fuerza, y no lloró. Solamente se separó despacio, y tocó un espacio de la cama delante suyo, indicándole a Leo que se sentara ahí. Éste lo hizo sin chistar, aún sobresaltado. Se sentía cruel por hablarle así, pero alguien tenía que bajarla a tierra.

― Tienes toda la razón y lo sé ―le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, ambos pares vidriosos― pero me cuesta sentir algo diferente, pero sé que tengo que hacerlo o jamás dejaré de sentirme así. Como una basura, un pedazo de nada...no quiero vivir así toda la vida. Quiero volver a casa, tomar a mis pequeños y decirles cuánto los adoro, verlos crecer, llevarlos a la escuela...nunca olvidaré a mi niña y jamás dejaré de amarla, pero he perdido a tante gente que creo que sabré como continuar una vida en donde no esté ella...―pestañeó, para liberarse de lágrimas y ver mejor― pero tenme paciencia, por favor. No me dejes ahora, no dejes que Piper me deje, que Prue me odie.

― Nunca harían eso ―le explicó Leo con una sonrisa amplia, tierna esta vez― jamás.

― Gracias por tratarme como a una persona, no como a una víctima ―le dijo con otra sonrisa, un tanto difícil de esbozar, pero real― lo necesitaba.

Leo le acarició la mejilla y ella sonrió más. Su cara estaba roja de tanto llorar, sus ojos con dos grandes bolsas violetas debajo, y rasguños, moretones y parches cubrían el resto de su piel. Apenas era reconocible, una persona que no supiera que era Phoebe, no podría saber que se trataba de ella. Estaba horrible, y odiaba saber que alguien había tenido tanta maldad como para hacerle algo así. Como para romperle la pierna a Piper, como para engañar a Prudence, como para poner en riesgo la vida de sus propios hijos y haber incluso acabado con la vida de uno de ellos.

En su habitación, aún en casa de Víctor, Prue tenía a los mellizos durmiendo junto a ella. Ya los había alimentado, y a pesar de estar ayudando a su hermana, no se sentía menos culpable por nada. Paola y Alex dormían en la habitación contigua, ambos estaban cansados, y a diferencia de Phoebe, Paola si tomaba el consejo de "duerme mientras el bebé duerme" aunque el niño casi no había llorado desde que había llegado, excepto hacia una hora atrás.

― Mamá volverá pronto...―les tarareó a los bebés― no desesperen, mamá estará aquí otra vez...

Se tapó la boca, no quería hablar más. Eso solamente le hacía extrañar a su propia madre, y se sentía fatal. Había juzgado a todo el mundo, menos a quien debía juzgar. Se abrazó a una almohada, sin quitar la vista de sus sobrinitos y volvió a llorar. La culpa era demasiada, el dolor peor.

― Ven aquí ―le pidió Paola, abrazándola maternalmente― no deberías enfrentar esto sola...

Prue se aferró a ella, sin pensar en cuándo había entrado a su habitación, ni menos esconderse para fingir que no estaba llorando.

― Le dije tantas cosas que no debí haber dicho. La he tratado como una cualquiera todo este tiempo, no sabía, pensé que...¿Por qué tengo que ser tan estúpida?, ¿Tan dura siempre? Ella me necesitaba, y yo en lugar de proteger a mi hermana la entregué al lobo sin darme cuenta, ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Caminaba raro, se tapaba las heridas, tenía más ojeras, estaba insoportable pero creí que era normal. Pensé que era estrés, que se exigía mucho, llegué a pensar que posiblemente era depresión post parto y la iba a llevar al médico...¿Cómo no supe leer que algo pasaba, y por eso no quería ir donde Kent?, ¿Las pesadillas? Phoebe siempre tiene pesadillas cuando algo anda mal,¡Tenía todo en frente y no quise abrir los ojos!

― ¿Cómo podías si te los estaban tapando? ―le preguntó Paola con comprensión, acariciándole el cabello― linda, no había forma en que supieras qué estaba ocurriendo si nadie estaba hablando. No es culpa tuya, ni culpa de nadie. Si tienes que llorar y reciminarte cosas para soltarte lo comprendo, pero tienes que saber que culparte no va a ayudar en nada, menos a ella.

― Pero...―se quejó, limpiándose la nariz con su blusa― la abuela me pidió que las cuidara, mamá me dijo que a mis hermanas menores tenía que protegerlas y no hice más que hacer lo contrario, con ambas. Las dos estuvieron gritando por ayuda tanto tiempo y yo...

― Has hecho un trabajo excelente, cariño, lo que pasó con Phoebe ocurrió cuando tu abuela que en paz descanse, estaba viva. Ella tampoco lo vio, porque nadie dijo nada. Era imposible saber qué estaba ocurriendo sin ninguna pista o indicio. No te culpes, no eres perfecta y tienes que saber que siempre van a haber cosas que escapan de tu control y que eso está bien. Debes perdonarte a ti misma si quieres avanzar, de otra manera, no vas a salir nunca de esto...y si tu no lo haces, las demás tampoco.

Prudence agradecía la suavidad de la voz de su madrastra, también el tiempo y apoyo que le estaba dando. Era raro tener uan conversación así con ella, después del escándalo en el hospital días atrás y las conversaciones vacías y sin sentido que habían tenido los días posteriores a ello. Hasta ese momento, se habían llevado pasablemente bien, pero ahora, era cuando sentía que la relación se estaba consolidando un poco, y esperaba que así fuera, porque extrañaba sentirse hija, odiaba desempeñar el papel de mamá por mucha fuerza y control que este le diera.

― Estoy harta de que todo se trate de lo que hago y lo que no hago. Me sobrepasa, y odio sentirme así porque a mí nadie me ha hecho nada...―intentó decirle, pero se vio interrumpida por la voz de su interlocutora.

― Rompieron tu corazón amor, eso es bastante ―dijo acariciándole el cabello, lamentándose por la situación, pero sintiéndose bien al serle útil a la hija mayor de su esposo.

― Rompieron a Phoebe...―murmuró, a modo de correción y de querer explicarle que su corazón eran ellas, su familia― y yo ayudé. Ahora no quiere verme y la entiendo, ¿Cómo podría aparecerme frente a ella después de todo lo que le grité? Le dije que si se había quedado embarazada era por estúpida, ¿Pudes creerlo? ―gruñó, separándose de Paola para limpiarse las lágrimas y mirarla a la cara― le debió haber dolido tanto, y no fue lo único que le dije...egoísta, muchas veces la culpé de ser egoísta cuando no estaba haciendo más que protegerme a mí. Lo dio todo por mí, y yo le di la espalda, ¿Cómo la miro ahora, si sé que si está herida en ese hospital, es porque la dejé sola en casa? Si papá hubiese estado ahí, como pretendía esa noche, en lugar de haber ido a buscarme...

― No hubiese podido salvarte a ti ―le dijo limpiándole las lágrimas con su pulgar, tocando suavemente su piel.

― ¡Pero yo si lo merecía! ―le rebatió, tirando las manos hacia adelante― ¡Debí haber sido yo!, siempre, desde un principio, ¡Ellos deberían ser míos! ―dijo apuntando a Piper y Matthew con resentimiento― ¡Yo debería estar en esa cama de hospital!, ¡Hackett debería haber sido mi pesadilla durante meses!...

Paola frunció el ceño, y la vio esconder su rostro en sus manos, apoyándose en la almohada que acababa de poner sobre sus rodillas. La veía llorar, ahogarse, respirar profundamente y emitir suspiros mientras murmuraba cosas indescifrables. Estaba destrozada, y parecía confundida, como cualquiera estaría en su lugar.

― Ella debería estar en la escuela conversando con sus amigos e intentando resolver ecuaciones, contando los días para regresar a Skylark junto a Piper, encontrarse con Paige allá...―continuó, sin levantar el rostro de su escondite.

― Y tú no le hubieses contado a nadie hasta que todo esto ocurriera, y ellas serían entonces, las que se sentirían igual como te sientes tú...¿Sería justo para ti, en posición de Phoebe, que ellas sintieran que es su culpa? ―preguntó tratando de hacerla entender el asunto con un poquito más de altura de miras.

Prue levantó su cabeza y la miró con seriedad. Pasó sus mejillas por la almohada para secar sus lágrimas con ella, y negó despacio.

― No pero...

― No ―le detuvo Paola, retomando la palabra― No es justo. No es justo ahora, ni lo será más adelante. Echarse para abajo ustedes mismas, no hará más que destruir la familia que tienen, cuando la única gran fuerza que debe haber es la que se encargue de sacarlas a flote.

― Quiero matarlo, castrarlo con mis propias manos y que jamás se olvide de mi nombre en su miserable vida ―comentó con odio.

― No Prue. Son unas niñas, que han tenido que enfrentar demasiado y eso tampoco ha sido justo. Déjanos tomar cartas en el asunto y por primera vez en años, sean las niñas que les corresponde ser, mientras los adultos, nosotros ―dijo apuntándose a ella― nos encargamos de lo demás. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

― Eso espero...―murmuró, ¿De verdad creía que era tan simple como dejar las cosas en sus manos? Era un peso menos encargarse de la policía, sí, pero eso no le quitaría el dolor ni la amargura, ni a ella ni a nadie.

― ¿Puedes hacer eso? ―preguntó de nuevo, levantando su mentón para hacerla mirarla― ¿Puedes creernos, cuando te digo que las cosas van a salir bien?, ¿Confías en nosotros?

Prue titubeó un poco y se mordió la cara interior de las mejillas, al mismo tiempo en que se pellizcaba las cutículas. ¿Podía dejar de preocuparse? Claro que no, ¿Podía creerles que todo iba a salir bien? No, no podía, pero sabía que sí iba a mejorar, porque todo cambiaba...y confiar, ¿Podía volver a confiar en alguien? No quería, le daba pánico, pero por otra parte era lo que una persona madura haría: desertar y ceder cuando las cosas ya no eran manejables. Debía ser responsable por sus hermanas, aunque fuera un poco, y reconocer a sí misma que se encontraba incompetente para realizar todo lo que los "adultos" sí podían hacer por ellas ahora.

― Sí ―dijo con seguridad, mentalizándose en uan vieja foto familiar que solía haber sobre una mesita cerca del sofá del salón― sí.

Paola abrazó a Prue de nuevo, intentando proyectarle amor y comprensión, hacerla seguir segura, protegida, en confianza. Prue aceptó el abrazo, recordando con melancolía, a su querida abuela.

En tanto en la clínica, Piper seguía esperando afuera. Los chicos llevaban un buen lapso en silencio, y la curiosidad crecía en ella. Solamente podía escuchar la suave respiración de los dos y el llanto de Phoebe ya no era para nada audible, ¿Se habría quedado dormida? Una voz, la de Leo, le hizo poner atención otra vez a la conversación que se desarrollaba en la habitación.

― Sé que tu color favorito es el morado ―dijo el chico, intentando destensar y alegrar un poco el ambiente, poniéndose de pie y tomando el globo con el que había llegado― pero solo había lila, y creí que traer flores era un poco anticuado, por lo que lo traje de todas formas ―le explicó, sentándose otra vez y tendiéndole el inflable de helio.

― Me encantan las flores ―le dijo Phoebe en tono juguetón, animada por las palabras y el apoyo de Leo, recibiendo la cuerdita del globo, mirándolo como una niña pequeña quien recibía uno por primera vez.

Él sonrió y se levantó a tomar algo más, mientras su amiga contemplaba lo que acababa de pasarle. Era lila, como había dicho, y tenía adornos plateados y amarillos con un deseo de "Mejórate pronto" y algunos corazoncitos rosados y rojos de adorno, era lindo la verdad. Mucho, como los sentimientos y el corazón de Leo.

― Bueno, creo que te compraré unas más tarde ―le prometió, sentándose en la cama con las bolsas que había llevado.

Phoebe sonrió ante la promesa, y miró con profunda curiosidad lo que tenía sobre sus piernas.

― ¿Y eso? ―preguntó haciéndose la inocente, tratando de tomar una sin éxito.

― Oh, espera, yo te lo abro ―se le adelantó, quitándole la cinta adhesiva que las mantenía selladas.

Phoebe miró con atención cómo el chico parecía tan metódico en ello. El momento era hermoso, y se sentía muy cansada después de llorar tanto, pero al mismo tiempo mucho mejor de lo que había estado los otros días. Ahora podía sentir un poquito de calma, que algo de peso se le iba de encima. Continuaba triste, no dejaría de echar de menos su vieja vida, nunca jamás, pero se prometía en ese mismo momento, darse espacio para comenzar una nueva, tan feliz como merecía.

― Son para los niños, espero que les queden ―dijo Leo, tomando dos pequeñas camisetitas que la joven madre sabía que le iban a quedar grandes, pero no se lo mencionó.

"Alguien que me ama fue a Madrid y me trajo este regalo", rezaba, escrito dentro de un corazón rojo. Eran de color blanco, y les durarían al menos un par de años desde ese día. Las tomó entre sus manos, y la melancolía, el recuerdo de su par de criaturitas la golpeó con fuerza...los extrañaba tanto, tanto.

― Es muy dulce ―sonrió con una risita― creo que tendrás que encargarte de enseñarles español, para que entiendan lo que dice por sí solos.

― Será un placer, podemos retomar las clases con las chicas cuando me lo pidan ―dijo él, recordando cuando les enseñaba, después de que le hubiesen pedido aprender más, atacadas de la curiosidad al verlo hablar con Piper en ese idioma algunas veces, sin entender nada.

― Están hermosas, significa mucho para mí ―confesó doblando las camisetitas con dedicación y mucho cuidado, antes de que él las tomara y las guardara de nuevo― les van a quedar perfectas, se van a ver tan lindos...

― Toma ―dijo sacando la de otra bolsa, antes de que se deprimiera de nuevo― ésta es la tuya.

Los ojos de Phoebe se iluminaron, ese chico era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Era un amigo de verdad, que no buscaba nada más que apoyarla y quererla, algo que siempre pensó sería imposible de conseguir de parte de un chico que no fuese Andy, incluso de él había tenido dudas antes. Ahora no, sabía que podía confiar en ellos, así como en Katrina. Tenía amigos, de verdad, y esperaba no perderlos por sus tonterías otra vez.

― Alguien que me ama ―leyó emocionada, enrollando sus puños en ella, sujetándola con devoción― ¿De verdad me...amas? ―preguntó casi susurrando, sintiéndose estúpida por preguntar algo así.

― Por supuesto ―le sonrió, tomándole las manos con cariño― eres mi mejor amiga.

― No sabes lo que significa esto para mí ―repitió mordiéndose los labios.

― Estoy contigo, siempre lo he estado ―le prometió, despejándole la cara de cabello húmedo de lágrimas.

― Para que quede claro ―dijo Phoebe, sujetando su camiseta entre sus manos― cuando te digo que te amo...quiero decir como amigos...

― Lo sé ―sonrió Leo― no es que quiera meterme con la hermana de mi novia.

Phoebe hizo una mueca de disgusto, desarmando su sonrisa en el acto. Leo se sonrojó y se maldijo internamente, al igual que Piper, quien de pasar a enternecida, ahora estaba preocupada de que su hermana fuera a reaccionar mal.

― Lo siento, no quise ―intentó disculparse el chico, pero ella cambió el tema.

― ¿Ya eres su novio de nuevo? ―inquirió, desviándose a algo más alegre y menos relacionado consigo misma. ― Sí ―dijo con orgullo― Aclaramos todo, y no creo que haya algo que pueda separarnos otra vez.

Piper sonrió al escuchar eso y suspiró enamorada, mientras que Phoebe también esbozó una sonrisa al saber que al fin, el corazón de Piper podía empezar a sanar. Se lo merecía, era la mejor chica que había pisado la tierra, y él, lo mismo. Uno para el otro, la pareja perfecta. Soñaba con algún día, encontrar algo así para ella...lo mismo que tenían Piper y Leo, y algún día tendrían Andy y Prue.

― Gracias por hacer tan feliz a mi hermana, por volver por ella...

― Gracias por contarme la verdad cuando te llamé. Por creer en mí y en lo mucho que la amo ―respondió con honestidad― pero no la alejes de ti..les hace daño a ambas. De verdad está muy preocupada, y se muere por verte.

― Me da vergüenza mirarla...―confesó, bajando la mirada e inflando sus mejillas con aire, hasta que notó que eso dolía demasido como para intentarlo de nuevo.

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque...ellas...todos me tratan como una lisiada, como si no pudiera ser nada ―explicó con frustración― Me tienen lástima, me miran con tristeza, como si fuera algo tan frágil que no puede valerse por sí misma.

― Entiendo lo que sientes...a nadie le gusta que lo traten así, pero por favor, Intenta ponerte en el lugar de tus hermanas, ¿Cómo te sentías cuando Piper llegó aquí?

― Odio tu psicología inversa ―respondió de mal genio.

― ¿Le pido que pase? ―preguntó riéndose de su cara.

― Por favor.

― Estoy orgullos de ti ―le animó Leo, besándola en la frente antes de salir en busca de Piper, ésta se hizo la desentendida cuando lo vio salir.

― ¿Cómo está? ―preguntó con ambas manos juntas, como rezando.

Leo sonrió, haciéndole entender que él tenía claro que había escuchado todo y la envolvió en sus brazos antes de susurrarle algo al oído.

― Ve a abrazar a tu hermana, Piper.

La chica no se hizo de rogar, y se soltó de él rápidamente, no sin antes besarle en la mejilla a modo de gracias. Se estiró un poco la ropa, se acomodó el cabello y entró de golpe a la habitación. Una vez ahí, toda su energía se disipó, y la timidez se hizo una sola con ella. Se puso nerviosa, tenía miedo de que la echara a gritos y sentía sus manos temblar.  
Phoebe sintió que su corazón revivía un poco al verla entrar, y lo único que deseaba, era abrazarla, en ese mismo instante y para siempre. Se arrepentía de haberla expulsado de su habitación antes, si lo único que necesitaba en ese mundo, era a su familia junto a ella.

― Creo que ahora seremos un clan ―bromeó al ver a su hermana usando la misma camiseta que Leo le había regalado a ella y a sus hijos minutos antes.

― ¿Te gustaron los regalitos? ―preguntó algo incómoda, caminando con cierta desconfianza.

― Perdóname, no quise ―se disculpó de inmediato, dolida de verla temerosa de acercársele― no me dejes sola Piper, por favor.

― Perdóname a mí ―se adelantó abrazándola con fuerza, sin importarle a ninguna de las dos el dolor físico de la cercanía― te amo Pheebs, demasiado, más de lo que en la vida llegarás a imaginar―juró, besándole la frente, feliz de tenerla viva entre sus brazos.

― Y yo a ti Piper, hoy más que nunca ―respondió, dejándose cuidar por ella― gracias por salvar mi vida.

El corazón de la mayor pegó un brinco al escuchar eso y aplicó más fuerza a la unión; el calor maternal de Piper llenaba el espíritu de Phoebe, mientras que el dulce amor de ésta recuperaba también el alma de su hermana. Ese abrazo era sin duda, el más importante de toda su vida hasta el momento. Estaban juntas, siempre lo habían estado y lo estarían hasta el final.  
Leo observaba desde la puerta con una enorme sonrisa, la reconciliación que no requería palabras ni siquiera gestos. Las dos sabían lo mucho que significaban la una para la otra, y hablar más, no haría más que quitarle la pureza y magia a ese momento.

* * *

**Ya. Si tengo suerte la semana que viene tengo otro cap! Si tengo más suerte, antes de la semana que viene XD. Igual sé que algunos notaron que hay ciertos recuerdos que nunca escribí, pero no significa que no ocurrieron...lo que pasa es que no se puede describir día a día y hora por hora!**

Respuesta(s) de review(s):

**ViryMousy:** Romance, difícil, me cuesta demasiado! Ohg sí, ahora que leí, se ve como re wtf lo de Victor y George xD, detalles, pero he de corregirlo cuando corrija todo esto xD.

**bellaHerms22: **Ya chica que no merece nada ! Acá la otra parte, espero que te haya gustado. Te re queiro yo también, y sí, buena observación aquella! Dame un tiempito que me pongo al día con lo que te debo!


	59. La casa de papá

**Quiero decir hola, hola, hola a todos ustedes! Darle las gracias pro seguir aquí, y pedirles un momentito para pensar y reflexionar acerca de Japón y Libia...**

**...**

**Deseo darle la bienvenida, además de dedicarle este cap, a nuestra nueva lectora y amiga Faiwill! Quien se ha dado el tiempo de leer todo de un sólo tirón, lo que no me deja de sorprender! De paso, les invito a pasar por sus fic de Buffy la caza vampiros :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 49: La casa de papá.**

Ese mismo lunes en la tarde, a eso de las seis, Prue seguía en su habitación en casa de Víctor. Extrañaba su cuarto, la mansión...se preguntaba si las plantas ya se habrían secado al no ser regadas, si los vecinos se preguntarían por qué no estaban, si a alguien le importaba que no hubiese nadie en aquella gran y vieja casa. No; porque su familia era otra, había cambiado. En un año, todo era diferente. En ese momento, ya no eran cuatro nietas y una abuela discutiendo y arreglándoselas para sobrevivir en la mansión, sino que tres hijas e hijastras, una media hermana, un medio hermano, una madrastra y dos sobrinos arreglándoselas para sobrevivir. Diferente en forma abismante, en un año todo había cambiado de una sola sacudida sin haberse alcanzado a dar cuenta hasta ese minuto. Tenía a dónde ir si necesitaba ayuda, a diferencia de meses atrás. Una segunda casa, un padre a quien acudir...algo que creyó, nunca en su vida tendría de nuevo; y tenía a Andy, un chico que en realidad la amaba, porque así lo había demostrado...y se preguntaba, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo podían amarla, si no merecía que lo hicieran? Había vendido a sus hermanas por su felicidad, y se había dejado engañar por Hacket...¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida?

― Argh...―se quejó, sacudiendo la cabeza y golpeándose la frente con su palma, ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta?...él, más de una vez, le había dado todas las pistas...

_– Ya, tranquilo –dijo Prue riéndose, separándose de él de a poco cuando el beso comenzó a tomar fuerza, pero él la atrajo de nuevo hacia sí, perdiendo el equilibrio, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo._

_– Lo siento, cuando estoy contigo no puedo mantener los pies sobre la tierra–dijo sonriendo ampliamente, mientras Prue se reía divertida._

_Él comenzó a besarla nuevamente en el suelo, presa de la pasión y el deseo; sentimientos con los que ella ni siquiera podía empatizar.  
_  
_– Ni las manos en su lugar –murmuró Prue, dejando de reír y sonreír, girando hacia un costado tratando de sacárselo de encima, ya no le parecía gracioso ni se sentía cómoda ahí.  
_  
_– Vamos Prue, es sólo un poco de cariño, nada más–replicó Hackett, girando también, quedando sobre ella, ignorando su comentario– Sabes que te amo –dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios y comenzando a bajar hasta su cuello, tratando de colar una de sus manos por debajo de su blusa.  
_  
_– En serio Hackett –dijo bloqueando el ingreso de su mano a través de su blusa– No –dijo irritada, sacándoselo de encima en un empujón; a él, sus labios y sus ágiles manos que trataban de pasarse más allá de lo que ella quería.  
_  
_– No entiendo por qué estás tan distante conmigo –contestó sentándose, irritado, al mismo tiempo que ella._  
_  
– Casi nunca hablamos y cuando salimos solamente son besos y esas cosas y no sé si me gusta una relación así, basada en nada más que en tus intentos de acostarte conmigo.  
_

___– No es que esté buscando sexo en ti, pero te amo, es natural que quiera compartir ese amor contigo –dijo con tono herido, que hizo que a Prue se le encogiera el corazón, parecía que realmente lo había lastimado con todo lo que había dicho minutos antes.  
_  
Se quejó de nuevo, pensando en la conversación, recordando esas veces en que la había tocado y la noche en el parque de la cual su padre la había salvado. Aún le daba asco imaginarse su piel sobre la suya, así como el recordar el incidente con aquél chico en una fiesta cuando tenía diecisiete. Le daba náuseas, y si a veces le seguía provocando escalofríos cuando se acordaba, se preguntaba cómo estaría Phoebe...nada se comparaba a lo que ella había sufrido. Apretó los párpados, lo de ella y Hackett no había sido más que un juego del alemán, y toda su paciencia se remitía no a la falta de sexo de su parte, sino a que saciaba sus instintos con su hermana. Prue gimió, y no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas furiosas y decepcionadas, se sentía asquerosa, repulsiva, tanto como su ex novio. Novio. Había sido su novio el que había abusado de su hermana durante un mes completo e incluso más que eso. Sólo ahora podía recordar a Phoebe temblando en su presencia, asustándose, huyendo, intentando hacer que se alejara de él...¿Por qué no había sido más clara?

― No llores Alex, todo está bien ―le susurró a su hermano, quien había comenzado a removerse en sus brazos al sentir sus sollozos y temblores involuntarios― para ti al menos...

Lo meció despacio para darle tranquilidad y miró a su celular, pensando en cuánto extrañaba los días previos a esos; estaba tentada de llamar a Paige, o a Andy para distraerse un poco y hablar, pero sabía que terminaría desarmándose si es que escuchaba sus voces. Prefirió desistir, había tardado mucho tiempo en dejar de llorar durante su charla con Paola como para empezar de nuevo, y llamar a Sam para preocuparla más no estaba dentro de sus planes por el momento, sobretodo porque no la había dejado dormir bien la noche anterior consolándola en un armario de clínica. Algo de respeto tenía que darle de vuelta si se decía llamar su mejor amiga.

Suspiró, buscando calmarse; tenía que estar dentro de todas sus facultades y en alerta ahora que todas sus hermanas estaban repartidas por la ciudad, entre Skylark, el embarcadero y la clínica, además de estar bajo el cuidado de los pequeños de la familia. Los mellizos estaban despiertos y se movían un poco, por lo que su tía estaba aprovechando de estimularlos al mismo tiempo en que sostenía a Alex entre sus brazos, quien a diferencia de sus sobrinos, dormía profundamente; había decidido cuidarselo a Paola para que descansara mejor, Víctor estaba muy ocupado en el asunto de Phoebe como para estar en casa o pendiente de alguien más que no fuera ella.

― Bienvenido a la familia...―dijo repasando la pequeña nariz del niño gordito y de cabello oscuro entre sus brazos― cuánto me hubiese gustado que hubiese sido en mejores condiciones...y no en medio de una tragedia...

Cerró los ojos, porque mirar a Piper y Matthew era demasiado doloroso. Eran parte de Hackett...de Phoebe y de Hackett, era difícil comprender todo eso como realidad, y odiaba comparar los nacimientos de los tres niños...tan distintos, deseaba que el caso de Phoebe hubiese sido igual o mejor que el de Paola: con un hombre que la amara, que la acompañara, y que la protegiera de cualquiera que intentase hacerle daño. No quería pensar más en él, quería olvidarse de Hackett, pero de una forma u otra, no podía hacer más que recordarlo...

_– ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó al notar que el elevador estaba subiendo en lugar de bajar al estacionamiento._

_– Te tengo otra sorpresa._

_Ambos caminaron hasta el fondo del pasillo hasta llegar a la última puerta de él. Hackett abrió la puerta de la habitación dejando a Prue entrar primero, la chica se quedó muda: El lugar era enorme, parecía una pequeña casita con chimenea incluida y unos enormes ventanales que daban vista a la bahía de la ciudad; en el centro había una cama más grande que una doble, y la mesa tenía un gran adorno de flores con una caja de chocolates y más champaña en una pequeña nevera._

_– Que bonito –dijo cuando pudo recuperar el habla después de la impresión– pero se nos hace tarde para irnos, el baile es en media hora y estamos lejos…–comenzó a decir cada vez más nerviosa al sentir como la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella y Hackett volvía a acercarse en plan de acción._

_– Podemos demorarnos un poco más, es el día del amor, ¿Recuerdas? –dijo usando sus manos para quitarle el abrigo a Prue, quien trataba de reacomodarlo disimuladamente y separarse de él– ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó cuando ella se alejó y se acercó de nuevo a la puerta._

_–Sí, tenemos que irnos, las chicas me esperan, se van a preocupar–dijo nuevamente._

_Hackett sonrió y la tomó de la muñeca, acercándola a él otra vez con un poco de brusquedad–no van a notarlo, ellas estarán con sus parejas, permítete ser libre una vez…–Dijo encontrándose con sus labios de nuevo, sin que la chica protestara._

_Prue trató de dejarse llevar un poco, quizás Hackett tuviera algo de razón…parecía ser una ocasión perfecta, una noche mágica que podría marcar un gran recuerdo en su vida, pero cuando sintió las manos de su novio cerca de la cremallera de su vestido, fue cuando supo que ella no quería hacer lo que él tenía en mente._

_– Lo siento –dijo y se separó de un golpe, dejando caer su bolso al suelo por el movimiento– Lo siento –mintió otra vez, dándole gracias al cielo al escuchar el sonido de su celular en llamada entrante– puede ser una emergencia –dijo agachándose a recoger su bolso, buscando su móvil._

_– Claro –murmuró Hackett fingiendo tranquilidad, aunque la frustración que sentía por el fracaso de su cita era imborrable de sus facciones._

_–Espera, no hay buena señal aquí adentro–mintió sin saber que Hackett sabía que no era cierto. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió al pasillo. El alemán suspiró y la esperó de pie en la puerta–Era Piper, dijo que iba en camino a la escuela–decía Prue guardando el celular en su bolsillo._

_– Entonces vamos pronto, no querremos perdernos la fiesta –respondió fingiendo comprensión, recogiendo la chaqueta de Prue, para después cerrar la puerta que daba a la habitación y a su oportunidad de una noche perfecta._

No lograba entender cómo alguien tan perfecto había terminado siendo sendo monstruo. Prefería no creerlo y protegerse de esos recuerdos, pero no hacerlo significaba traicionar a Phoebe y no podía hacerle algo así de nuevo. Sintió la puerta abrirse despacio y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el sonriente rostro de Piper junto a la puerta quien tenía su mano enredada a la de Leo.

― ¿Podemos pasar? ―preguntó con una sonrisa enorme, mientras su novio otra vez, le ayudaba a entrar.

Prue asintió, pestañeando sorprendida de verlos juntos, pero con una buena corazonada. Se miró rápidamente, reparando en que llevaba dos coletas cayendo sobre sus hombros y un pijama corto, viejo y desgastado. No le tomó importancia, algo le decía que Leo pasaría mucho tiempo en la familia y debía acostumbrarse al chico; hacerlo su amigo si era posible.

― Claro, cada uno un bebé ―pidió de paso, afianzando bien a Alex mientras la pareja se sentaba sobre la cama; entre menos contacto tuviese con sus sobrinos, mejor, por mucho que se odiara por sentirse así.

― ¿Así que éstos son los famosos mellizos? ―preguntó Leo con una sonrisa tierna, tomando entre sus brazos a Sophia― Hola, soy el tío Leo, ¿Por qué eres tan pequeña? ―bromeó, y las chicas sonrieron.

― No has tomado a Matthew, esto si es algo pequeño ―le corrigió Piper, poniendo una almohada sobre sus piernas y acostándolo encima, rodeándolo con sus brazos, pero sin cargarlo sobre ellos.

― No se comparan a este pequeño cerdito ―se rió Prue, tratando de animarse un poco para ponerse a tono con la escena― menor en varias semanas y más pesado que los dos juntos, ¿Cómo estás Leo?

― Bien Prue, gracias, ¿Y tú?

― Sobreviviendo ―contestó, soplando el cabello que caía por su cara y ladeando un poco la cabeza, cansada.

Los tres suspiraron, asintiendo, creyéndose identificados por lo que había dicho. Se quedaron en silencio un rato, cada uno jugando, meciendo o simplemente cargando a un pequeño. Prue intentaba distraerse con Alex y Leo de "recuperar tiempo perdido" con Sophia. Piper no cabía en su alegría de al fin volver a tener a Matthew en brazos, o en sus piernas, después de su episodio y aunque le recordaban mucho a Hackett y el dolor que sentía, lo amaba mucho como para pensar en su padre directamente: ella pensaba en Phoebe, ellos eran de Phoebe. Esos niños eran de su hermana, eran suyos, eran de todos los que se habían preocupado de ellos desde el comienzo hasta ese minuto y no permitiría que nadie les arrebatara esa relación, esos recuerdos. Porque no había pasado por nada más emocionante que por el día en que los vio nacer, pequeños y confundidos por haber salido a un mundo nuevo, porque había llorado ecografía por ecografía, y pasado noches enteras despierta para calmarlos con sus cólicos. Eso era amor, porque ella los amaba, y ellos también...no por nada habían reído por primera vez cuando estaban con ella, y sabía que tanto Víctor como Prue y Phoebe tenían sentimientos encontrados hacia ellos, mucho más fuertes y menos controlables que los que tenía ella: era su responsabilidad ser su madre por ahora, no podía exigirle a Prue y menos a Phoebe, a que hicieran algo mientras estaban emocionalmente destrozadas, ¿Y acaso ella no lo estaba también? Sí, lo estaba, pero ella ya había bajado al infierno y ahora que había salido de él, no volvería a caer, menos con Leo a su lado.

― Hey, tengo algo que contarte ―dijo tomando la palabra, mientras se entretenía con la pancita de Matt― te prometo que te subirá el ánimo.

― Adelante ―le pidió, poniéndole el chupón a Alex ahora que se le había caído de los labios.

Leo y Piper se miraron preocupados por ella y su actitud tan poco animada; esperaban algo más, como depresión, llanto o enojo, pero no esa negación. Él le tomó una mano a su novia en un intento de darle fuerzas, sin soltar a Sophia, quien estaba bien afirmada de su camisa como si se tratara de una extensión más de su propio cuerpo, y él sonreía por dentro; le gustaba tener a la bebé en brazos, se sentía bien aquél dulce y ligero calorcito. Se parecía a Phoebe según su punto de vista, aunque no podía negar que tenía gran similitud al maldito de Hackett, sobretodo por los colores de su cabello, piel y ojos. Su sonrisa interna desapareció, y pensó en su amiga, en Piper y en Prue, y en lo mucho que les costaría olvidar todo eso al tener a los pequeños cerca, en lo mucho que éstos sufrirían si llegasen a enterarse de la verdadera historia de su padre.

― Bueno, la verdad, son dos noticias ―se corrigió la chica, tratando de llamar su atención― la primera, menos trascendente, pero para mí muy importante ―dijo sonriendo, apretando más su mano con la de él antes de mirarlo― es que Leo y yo estamos juntos otra vez.

Prue levantó su mirada desde el rostro de su hermano menor al de su hermana, y la miró tanto a ella como a su novio, preguntándoles si no estaban bromeando. La sonrisa de Piper y la cara de felicidad de Leo, además de sus manos unidas, le confirmaron todas sus dudas: era cierto.

― ¿En serio? ―preguntó animándose inconscientemente― ¡Los felicito!, ¡Al fin! ―celebró con una sonrisa tan complacida que hasta soltó una suave risita― ¿Cómo?, ¿Conversaron?, ¡Detalles!

― Te contaré más tarde ―respondió Piper guiñándole un ojo, y Prue le guiñó de vuelta mientras que Leo negaba resignado: las mujeres siempre serían mujeres― ahora tengo algo mucho más interesante que decirte.

― ¿Hum? ―preguntó con curiosidad, preguntándose mentalmente, cómo era posible que pudieran tener una conversación tan normal cuando Phoebe estaba tan mal, cuestionándose si era insensible o no.

― Es sobre Phoebe ―dijo con tacto, viéndola hacer una mueca al oír su nombre, Piper sabía lo mucho que Prue la extrañaba y lo horrible que se sentía, por mucho que no dijera nada.

― Fui a verla y me aceptó en su cuarto. Hablamos, se desahogó un poco y finalmente dejó que Piper entrara ―le contó Leo, al ver que Piper no se sentía bien al contarle a Prue que a ella no la había rechazado, picar en su herida con la felicidad que sentía después de haber estado con su hermana durante un rato.

― ¿Habló? ―preguntó Prue concentrada en un doscientos por ciento en la conversación, sorprendida y agradecida por ello, notando que Leo lo sabía todo.

― Sí, bastante. Creo que se quitó un poco de peso de encima ―le contestó él, tratando de tocar el tema con el suficiente tacto.

― También comió, no más de tres cucharadas, pero al menos se llevó algo a la boca. Dejó que los médicos la revisaran, la acompañé en todo momento ―dijo Piper, escuchando a su sobrino hacer sonidos de alegría, lo que ciertamente le rompía el corazón― está bien...tiene el rostro inflamado, los moretones ya se ven...pero ha evolucionado bien desde que la internaron, no hay riesgo de hemorragías y los antibióticos están funcionando...

Prue se mordió la lengua y tragó saliva, agradecida de lo que estaba oyendo en cierta parte, acongojada por otra, intentando no imaginarse en las condiciones que estaba su hermana pequeña. Lamentaba no haber podido ser ella la que hablaba con Phoebe, o la que la acompañaba, y aunque no sabía qué era lo que tenía Leo, no tenía dudas de que le hacía muy bien a sus dos hermanas.

― Parece que este chico tiene talento ―le felicitó Prudence, con sinceridad― gracias Leo, has hecho mucho por esta familia. En mi vida ―dijo emocionándose un poco― no hay nada más importante que las chicas, y bueno, ahora los chicos...significa mucho para mí todo el apoyo que le has dado a Piper, y el que le estás entregando a Phoebe.

― Gracias no, ayúdame con tu padre ―dijo entre verdad y mentira, tratando de alegrar un poco el ambiente y desviarlo de las lágrimas que parecían formarse en los ojos de los tres adolescentes― Phoebe me dijo que él sabe que yo sabía lo de Piper...

― Buena suerte con eso ―dijo con una mueca molesta, sentándose bien derecha en su posición― estaría enojada contigo si yo fuera él, más bien lo estuve un poco...si debo ser honesta.

― No seas injusta ―le pidió Piper― no es su culpa.

― Lo sé, pero en el momento no puedes evitar sentir que fue una tontería que nos hayan ocultado todo ―le explicó con madurez― pero ahora lo entiendo, y a pesar de que creer que podían manejar algo así por su propia cuenta fue un gran error, tengo que decir que estoy orgullosa de ambos por haberlo intentado...sobretodo de ti ―dijo a Leo― por nunca haberte dado por vencido con esta cabeza dura.

Piper puso cara de fingida ofensa, y él se rió besándole la frente.

― Sobre eso...―dijo Leo, jugando a subir y a bajar a Sophia en sus brazos, viéndola abrir los ojos con sorpresa cada vez que pasaba de lo alto a lo bajo― mis padres decidieron devolverse de manera definitiva a Madrid...

La mandíbula de Piper cayó, y los ojos de Prue se abrieron tanto como la sobrina que jugaba con el novio de su hermana. Ambas pusieron cara de interrogación, pero ninguna se atrevió a decir nada. Piper estaba al borde del llanto, ¿Acaso iba a volver a dejarla? No, no podía irse, ¡Leo no podía irse!

― No saquen conclusiones ―les pidió rápidamente al verlas silenciarse al instante― me ofrecieron quedarme, y yo acepté.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó Piper de inmediato― No, ¿Vas a separte de ellos por mí? No puedo aceptar eso Leo, ellos son tu familia.

― Y siempre lo serán ―le sonrió, besándole la mano en esta oportunidad― no sé qué me pasa contigo Piper, pero no quiero separarme de ti otra vez. Nos queda un año para salir de la escuela, luego veré qué pasará con la universidad...por ahora se trata solamente de un año, y el futuro se verá más tarde, quizás en Madrid, quizás en California, o quizás en otra parte. Por ahora, tenemos doce meses que podemos aprovechar para ver cómo avanzamos...

― Lo harán bien ―les animó Prue, emocionada por las declaraciones de Leo y la carita iluminada de Piper― cualquier cosa que necesites, sólo dime, ¿Dónde vas a quedarte?

― Ese es el detalle...―respondió avergonzado― no tengo un lugar dónde estar.

Piper sonrió ampliamente, a punto de sugerir la mansión, pero Prue la miró con cara de advertencia.

― Ni se les ocurra que ustedes dos van a compartir el mismo techo. No tenemos suficientes habitaciones, y si piensan que van a dormir juntos...―comenzó a decir Prue, recobrando un poco de su sentido materno hermana mayor.

― No, calma ―se adelantó Leo, sonrojado ante eso― estaba pensando en que...quizás tu papá o, o Andy...¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor Glenn...

― No te preocupes ―le cortó Prue, ahora más flexible y viendo a Piper sonreír aún más que antes― convenceré a papá para que te deje quedarte aquí cuando sea el momento...ahora las cosas están un poco difíciles...

― Por supuesto. Gracias Prue ―le dijo Leo acercándose para abrazarla, y ella se dejó reconfortar.

― Gracias a ti ―susurró en su oído, pensando en que quizás el futuro no se veía tan gris a largo plazo.

Piper se quedó sonriendo, viendo con alegría cómo su hermana aceptaba a su novio y los apoyaba en su relación, a pesar de estar un poco nerviosa ante lo que fuese a pensar o a decir Víctor al respecto; él tenía razones para estar molesto, pero también debía entender que había sido su error no haberle dejado hablar y que él no había hecho más que tratar de ayudarla, equivocándose como cualquier mortal. Se las arreglaría, de una forma u otra, de convencerlo. Por ahora no quedaba más que darle tiempo al tiempo y saltar un obstáculo tras otro hasta llegar a la meta, y la parada que tenían que sortear antes de avanzar al tema de Leo, era la de Phoebe.

En tanto, en la clínica, Víctor avanzaba a pasos agigantados hasta la habitación de ésta; apenas había llegado a su trabajo desde la comisería y hablado con las enfermeras, le habían contado que Phoebe había aceptado visitas, comido algo y además, permitido a los médicos hacer su trabajo como era debido. Luego de darse la paciencia para oír cómo estaba, combatiendo contra las ganas de ir a verla, cumplió con su deseo deteniéndose en la puerta de su cuarto y dando un tímido golpecito en ésta.

― ¿Puedo pasar? ―preguntó mirándola a la cara, luchando por no largarse a llorar al ver lo horrible que se veía su joven rostro.

― Claro ―contestó con suavidad, sintiéndose un poco más fuerte ahora que había comido, llorado y dormido un poco sin pesadillas; de la mano de Piper no había tenido ni un solo mal sueño.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ―preguntó después de suspirar, sentándose en el banquito junto a su cama.

― Mejor...

Padre e hija se quedaron en silencio, sin saber cómo continuar la conversación. Ella se sentía demasiado avergonzada, y él, culpable. Pero debía guiarla, ser el fuerte y dejarla reposar en sus brazos en cada momento en que se fuera a caer, sin importar si él tenía o no el corazón roto para hacerlo: debía fingir, pretender, era su trabajo y era hora de asumirlo.

― Tengo algo que decirte...―comenzó con naturalidad, pero ella lo interrumpió de sopetón, en un sollozo agudo.

― Más malas noticias no...

― No, no llores ―le pidió tomando su mano, procurando hablar pronto antes de que se desesperara― son buenas, muy buenas. Puedes dormir tranquila hija: Hackett está tras las rejas, esperando a su juicio y no volverá a acercarse a ti, nunca en la vida. Jamás vas a volver a verlo mi amor.

Al oír eso, Phoebe se sintió de inmediato más segura y estuvo a punto de celebrar, pero toda esa sensación de tranquilidad se desvaneció rápidamente cuando lo pensó de nuevo.

― Pero los niños...rompí el trato que teníamos ―le explicó mientras su mentón tiritaba y sus ojos se cerraban con resignación― lo arruiné todo papá...los perdí por idiota. Debí haberme quedado callada pe...

― No amor. Lo mejor que pudo haber pasado es que nos hayamos enterado...de otra forma, él no hubiese parado hasta...hasta quien sabe cuando...―le cortó al instante con la voz temblorosa, acariciándole un ínfimo espacio de piel sana en su mejilla.

Ella cerró los ojos, y no quiso decirle a su papá que no la tocara porque le dolía el rostro, no deseaba que se ofendiera o sintiera que lo estaba rechazando, y por otro lado, se repetía que hubiese preferido seguir con él hasta el fin del mundo si con eso su hija hubiese sobrevivido, sus niños pudieran quedarse consigo, Prue no culpado y sentido como la basura que sabía se sentía, ni Piper lastimado a sí misma.

― La ley te ampara Pheebs ―continuó al verla decir nada― George me lo explicó hace unos momentos: ningún hombre que haya procreado bajo una relación no consentida, tiene derecho sobre el hijo o hija que haya engendrado.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ―preguntó, esperando haber entendido bien. Sentía que la cabeza le latía fuerte, y se estaba mareando.

Por un momento, ficción y realidad se aliaron de nuevo, era como estar en otra historia, ajena a la historia que ya vivía como si no fuera la suya...era todo muy enredado, extraño, vertiginoso y escalofriante, ¿Estaba durmiendo?, ¿Estaba despierta?, ¿Por qué no podía distinguir nada?

― Que son tuyos: únicamente tuyos. Por mucho que él grite y patalee, nadie va a darle permiso para estar con los niños ―dijo con animosidad, feliz como pensó que jamás podría volver a ser después de enterarse de lo que le había pasado.

Phoebe seguía confundida, tratando de sentir su propio cuerpo, sin comprender por qué se sentía tan extraña si hacia tan pocas horas todo le parecía claro, ¿Quizás era que sentía que era imposible que todo pareciera tan perfecto después de tanto caos y destrucción?

― Hija, escucha ―intentó de nuevo, mirándola a sus perdidos y aguados ojos― Legalmente, Piper y Matthew Halliwell no tienen padre, solamente madre, y esa eres tú. Nadie, absoultamente nadie, tiene derecho sobre ellos fuera de ti. Él tiene deberes si así los quieres, pero derechos, hijita, jamás en la vida va a tener la mínima oportunidad de mirarlos, dirigirles la palabra, de compartir el mismo cuarto que ellos si tú no lo permites. Eres libre de elegir, tú mandas, no él. Ya se acabó Phoebe: ya no puede decirte qué hacer, ya no puede chantajearte. Esto llegó a su final. No tengas miedo, no va a volver a tocarte nunca más, ni a ti, ni a Prue, ni a nadie.

Phoebe cerró los ojos sin fuerza esta vez, y trató de despejar su cabeza, de ordenar sus pensamientos, ¿Por qué no podía creerle?, ¿Por qué le costaba tanto confiar en él, en los demás? Porque Hackett se había encargado de hacerla perder su amor propio, y su confianza. Porque él le había repetido tantas veces que nadie la quería, que no valía nada...¿Por qué le creía a alguien que solamente estaba ahí para hacerle daño? Tenía que pensar en lo que le había dicho Leo, en lo que le había dicho Piper y creer, aunque costara, aunque doliera, aunque pareciera eternamente difícil: tenía que confiar en él, pensar en que tenía razón y que ya no quedaba nada a que temerle, que lo único que restaba era volver a casa, ir a terapia y seguir adelante, recuperar su vida.

― Quiero ir a casa papá...¿Puedo? ―rogó desde el fondo de su corazón, no quería seguir en ese hospital ni sentirse enferma.

― Por su puesto ―respondió abrazándola rápidamente, recordando entonces, que lo más probable era que ella fuera a rechazarlo.

― No, no...―le corrigió, instándolo a abrazarla y no separarse de ella, podía soportarlo, era su padre...alguien que estaba ahí para ayudarla, no para hacerle daño.

Víctor sonrió, su hija estaba progresando por la fuerza de sí misma, y si era capaz de ir tan rápido, tenía todas sus esperanzas de que algo de ayuda profesional borrarían lo máximo posible de esa pesadilla. De que recuperaría su alegría, su vida, su chispa. Ella en tanto, se repetía una y otra vez que tenía que confiar en su padre, en sus hermanas, en su familia. Que a pesar de todo lo que sentía, y lo que había oído de la boca de todos los que se habían burlado de ella en el pasado, ellos la amaban. No estaba sola, nunca lo había estado, y aunque le tardara la vida entera asumirlo, entenderlo y aceptarlo, iba a lograrlo.

Varios kilómetros más lejos, Paige estaba corriendo hasta su habitación para esconderse de una guerra de agua que se desarrollaba afuera. Eran las seis de la tarde, el sol no se escondería hasta al menos dos horas más y la tarde estaba demasiado entretenida como para desperdiciarla.

― ¡Escóndete! ―gritó a una compañera, y ambas se metieron debajo de la cama para pretender que no estaban.

Escuchaban gritos y risas afuera, y también personas buscándolas para mojarlas, otras de su mismo equipo para buscar refugio y saber si estaban dentro del grupo de "los caídos" o los "sobrevivientes" pero lo mejor era no decir nada para evitar que la atraparan.

― Ni se te ocurra ―le advirtió su compañera, al oír el sonido del celular de Paige.

― No contestaré ―le dijo de mala gana, pensando en que si era importante, llamarían de nuevo.

― ¡Nos encontraron! ―gritó una chica entrando con un portazo, alarmándolas― ¡Tenemos que salir ahora o...!

― ¡A ellas! ―gritaron un grupo de chicos y chicas, corriendo para capturarlas y sacarlas de la habitación; las reglas decían que los cuartos debían ser siempre respetados, por lo que iban a mojarlas afuera.

― ¡Tengo el celular! ―gritó Paige, sosteniéndolo en las manos.

― Elige, o lo dejas o pierdes ―le recomendaron, respetando la norma tácita de no mojar a nadie con algo valioso o estropeable por el agua.

― Renuncio, ya, adiós ―dijo lanzándose a su cama, jadeando del cansancio y contestando rápidamente al leer el nombre de Piper en él, recordando de repente lo delicada que estaba su hermana― ¿Hola?

― ¿Paige?, ¡Hola!

― Hola Pipe, ¿Todo bien? ―preguntó acomodándose en la cama, abrazando una almohada, extrañaba tenerlas cerca...

― Absolutamente ―mintió.

― ¿Cómo están todos?

― Bien. Papá está trabajando, así que estamos en su casa para acompañar a Paola quien está durmiendo junto a Alex. Prue le está explicando unas cosas a Phoebe para los exámenes finales, así que no creo que puedas hablar con ellas hoy, pero me dijeron que te mandara saludos.

― Oh, y yo que las extraño ―se lamentó― dile que las quiero mucho, deséale suerte a Pheebs en sus pruebas, ¡A ti también!

― Gracias pequeña. Oye, te llamaba para chismear un poquito...

― ¡Cuenta! ―exclamó emocionada, muriéndose de ganas de preguntarle si había comido o no, o vuelto a vomitar, pero sentía que era condenarla demasiado.

― Te informo que hoy en la mañana, cierto Leo Wyatt llegó a la ciudad...―dijo haciendo silencio para tensarla.

― ¿Y?, ¿Qué pasó con eso? ―preguntó muerta de la curiosidad― ¡No te quedes callada Piper!, ¡Habla!

Paige pudo escuchar la risa de su hermana al otro lado del teléfono, y supo que tenía buenas noticias que contarle, lo que de paso, significaba buenas noticias para sí misma: ver a Piper feliz no tenía precio.

― Estamos juntos de nuevo, ¡Y adivina qué!, ¡Se quedará aquí el próximo año!

― ¿En serio?, ¡Genial! ―celebró aplaudiendo, abrazándose más aún a su almohada― al fin lo que te merecías.

― Gracias ―respondió encantada― por otro lado, tus sobrinos aquí presentes duermen bastante cómodos en el sofá. Parece que ver a Alex los contagió de la misma flojera.

― ¡Muero por conocer a Alex!, tienen que mandarme una foto, ¡Aún la espero!

― Más tarde tomo una y te la mando al celular. En unos días vamos a ir a verte, cuando termine lo de la escuela.

― De acuerdo, las voy a estar esperando ―sonrió infantilmente, mirando por la ventana cómo los demás seguían corriendo para no ser atrapados― bueno Piper, si no hay nada más que saber, creo que voy a jugar afuera.

― No Paige, nada más. Ten cuidado, ¡Pórtate bien!

― Siempre ―respondió con tono jugetón― te amo, saludos a todas, ¡Dile a Leo que te cuide o sino voy a pegarle!

― ¡Paige! ―se quejó Piper, y la oyó reírse antes de que la comunicación se perdiera.

La mayor entre ambas guardó el celular en su bolsillo, suspirando con esperanzas, feliz de haber oído la voz tan tranquila y contenta de Paige...esa niña era una persona muy especial.

― ¿Cómo está? ―preguntó Leo desde el sofá, cuidando el sueño de Matthew y Sophia junto a Piper, en tanto Prue estaba en su habitación luego de salir de la ducha.

― Bien, contenta como siempre ―respondió enternecida, apoyándose en su pecho― odio tener que mentirle, pero creo que es lo mejor...es tan feliz, no me siento lista para arruinar eso.

― No tienen que decirle ahora ―le apoyó, abrazándola con protección― ya será el momento de escuchar la verdad.

― No quiero que llegue...―le susurró con melancolía.

― No pienses en ello todavía, no te crees problemas que aún no existen, bastan con los que hay presentes.

― Me gusta como piensas ―sonrió― te extrañé...

― Y yo a ti ―dijo acercánodose a su rostro para besarla, siendo interrumpidos por un grito de Prue desde la escalera.

― ¡Phoebe vuelve a casa! ―anunció corriendo hasta abajo, casi como un torbellino― ¡Hablé con papá y vienen en camino!

― ¿De verdad? ―preguntó Piper emocionada, sonriendo de lado a lado― ¡Excelente!

― Ok, calmen el revuelo ―dijo Paola sonriendo, acercándose a ellas con Alex en brazos― ¿Les parece si preparamos algo para darle la bienvenida?

Los tres chicos asintieron y pusieron manos a la obra, mientras que Prue llamaba a Sam para invitarla a la pequeña reunión en casa. Piper y Paola pusieron a hornear un postre de manzanas, al mismo tiempo en que Leo ponía la mesa y colgaba un par de adornos. Sam y Prue en tanto, cambiaron a los niños para tenerlos tiernos y presentables a la llegada de sus padres.

Al terminar de firmar los papeles necesarios para poder llevarse a su hija, Víctor volvió a su habitación y la vio sentada en su cama mientras una enfermera le acomodaba bien el cuello ortopédico.

― ¿Lista para irnos? ―preguntó tomándole la mano esguinzada, era difícil verla en ropa de diario y notar todas las vendas y cosas que traía encima, o al menos las que habían sido imposibles de ocultar.

― Sí ―confirmó, y su padre vio algo distinto en su ropa.

― ¿Y eso? ―preguntó con curiosidad, notando por primera vez el globo que su hija llevaba amarrado en su brazo quebrado.

― Me lo trajo Leo ―respondió con una sonrisita complacida, aún feliz por su nueva camiseta.

― ¿Leo Wyatt?, ¿No que no estaba aquí? ―inquirió cambiando su tono a uno más severo, frunciendo el ceño con molestia.

― Volvió hoy ―le explicó, mientras su padre la ayudaba a sentarse en la silla de ruedas― al país y con Piper...―añadió en un titubeo, pero era mejor que se enterara pronto a ver si podía hacer algo por ellos.

― ¿Volvió con Piper? ―preguntó al borde del colapso, ¿Le estaba hablando en serio?

― No te enojes, él la ama en serio ―le explicó con seguridad, mientras la enfermera se encargaba de los últimos detallitos antes de guiarla hasta la puerta de la clínica.

― Tanto que no fue capaz de decirnos nada Phoebe, ¡Calló algo tan serio como que tu hermana estaba muriendo! ―criticó con resentimiento hacia el famoso chico, incluyendo un poco de celos a que estuviese con su niña, sobretodo después de ver lo que ya le habían hecho a las otras dos.

― ¿No crees que era demasiado para un chico de diecisés años? ―preguntó haciéndolo entrar en razón, o intentándolo al menos― ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara? No es fácil enfrentarse a algo así...yo lo entiendo; debí haber hablado sobre el problema de Katrina hacia mucho tiempo y, todo esto se hubiese evitado...

La voz de Phoebe se quebró, mientras mordía uno de sus dedos pensando en ella y en que no sabía nada de ésta desde que se había ido, se preguntaba si estaría bien. Víctor se suavizó, por mucho que le molestara, Phoebe tenía razón.

― Él y yo tendremos una charla de hombre a hombre ―le aclaró, mientras ambos y la enfermera, salían de la habitación que otra vez quedaba vacía y limpia, como si nadie hubiese estado ahí: como si nada hubiese pasado.

― Le trajo un par de camisetas a Piper y a Matthew también ―le dijo indicándole la bolsa sobre su regazo― les van a quedar un poquito grandes, pero se van a ver preciosos...

Víctor asintió, y en poco tiempo se encontraban subiéndola al auto con algo de ayuda; una pierna y un brazo fracturados más una muñeca esguinzada, sumándole las costillas rotas y los moretones en todas partes, hacían de algo tan sencillo como sentarse, una misión casi imposible.

Se fueron en silencio. Víctor seguía molesto por lo de Leo, y estaba pendiente del camino, ansioso por regresar a su casa, mientras que Phoebe tenía su vista perdida en la carretera. Miraba sin mirar, y no pensaba en nada, solamente sentía la incomodidad de no poder moverse ni girar el cuello con libertad, y se sentía prisionera. Se sentía como las veces en que él la tomaba de las muñecas y la obligaba a quedarse quieta, se sentía como cada vez que tenía una pesadilla y no podía contarla, se sentía como cada vez que deseaba decir lo que le estaba ocurriendo y terminaba por desistir de la idea. Se sentía atrapada, se sentía tan inútil fisicamente como él le había dicho que era.

― Tenemos opciones ―le dijo su padre después de un rato― puedo ir a dejarte a casa con tus hermanas, y puedo quedarme ahí si quieres durante el tiempo que desees...o podemos ir a la mía, y hacer lo mismo. O si tienes otra idea...

― Tu casa ―respondió cortante.

― De acuerdo.

La verdad de las cosas, era que extrañaba su hogar, pero en esa vieja época en que era feliz, inocente. Hoy no se sentía preparada para enfrentar los recuerdos de la mansión, para dormir en la misma cama en la que había llorado durante noches enteras o para sentarse en el sofá en donde había intentado abusar de ella más de una vez, sin lograrlo. No se sentía ni siquiera cómoda al ir en el auto, porque a pesar de ser distinto e ir de copiloto, le seguía trayendo los recuerdos más vívidos que podía tener. Y los odiaba, solamente quería bajarse y entrar a la casa a la que no había visitado demasiadas veces y no le decía absolutamente nada, aunque todas las personas con las que iba a encontrarse adentro fueran lo contrario: recuerdos parlantes.

Al llegar a la enorme casa que Bennett había adquirido para habitar en California, ambos bajaron del auto, Phoebe casi saltando, y él a pasos lentos y cansados; llevaba días sin dormir, aunque sabía que no era el único.

― Ven, con cuidado ―pidió tomándola en sus brazos, escuchándola gemir― sé que duele, pero es mejor.

La menor de sus hijas no pudo evitar sentir repulsión al escuchar eso, le sonaba demasiado a él...por alguna razón, todo le sonaba, le parecía y le recordaba a él. Nunca le había pasado algo así en todo ese tiempo, o sí, un poco, pero nunca tan asfixiante y lo odiaba, lo detestaba con toda su alma.

Al abrir la puerta, pudo ver que Sam, George, Piper, Alex cargado por Paola, Matthew por Leo y a Sophia por Jane, los estaban esperando en el salón de la casa con enormes sonrisas y una mesa llena de comida. Estaban todos sus seres queridos disponibles, menos Prue...También echó de menos a Andy y a Paige, y recordó fugazmente que, mientras Hackett la golpeaba en el suelo de la casa, en lo único que podía pensar, era en el pánico que le daba la posibilidad de no poder volver a verlos nunca más.  
No emitió palabra alguna, solamente se dejó abrazar y besar, luchando por controlar la incomodidad y el miedo, las ganas de empujarlos a todos para que no la tocaran, porque necesitaba sentirlos cerca...y eso era mucho más fuerte que cualquier trauma.

Unos momentos después, pudo sentarse en el sofá y dejar caer su cansado cuerpo sobre él. Era cómodo, bastante, mucho más que las miradas sobre ella. Tenía el presentimiento de que debía estar llena de marcas, pero aún no se había atrevido a mirarse en un espejo para confirmarlo, y algo le decía que eso era lo que los demás estaban mirando.

― Piper, Matt ―dijo apenas se calmó el alboroto, estirando los brazos en un intento de recibirlos entre ellos.

Jane y Leo sonrieron, acercándose para tendérselos. El corazón de Phoebe se aceleró cuando los sintió tan cerca, y comenzó a sudar frío mientras temblaba sin saber cómo reaccionar: los quería lejos, lejos de ella, pero al mismo tiempo los necesitaba, ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?

― Supe que hay un nuevo miembro ―dijo mirando de reojo hasta Paola, ignorando completamente a Leo, Sophia, Jane y Matthew.

Ambos se quedaron mirando con preocupación, ¿Desde cuándo Phoebe rechazaba a sus hijos?, era algo que nadie hubiese esperado ver en toda su vida, y era lamentable ver como los niños hacían gestos bastante claros de querer estar con su madre y que ésta los ignorara de esa forma. Ni la misma Phoebe pudo soportarlo, menos cuando vio el rostro hinchado del recién nacido en los brazos de su madrastra y los recuerdos la golpearon brutalmente en el pecho: tanto los buenos, como el nacimiento de los mellizos, como los malos, el hecho de saber que jamás tendría a su bebé en brazos.

― ¿Puedo ir a mi cuarto? ―logró mascullar, intentando pararse de donde estaba para correr hasta cualquier lado que no fuera el lugar en donde estaba.

El grupo reaccionó sorprendido, o más bien, decepcionado. Piper estuvo a punto de protestar, ¿Cómo iba a irse si acababa de llegar?, y los demás quisieron tratar de convencerla de quedarse, pero Paola se les adelantó con voz calmada y señales de saber qué estaba haciendo.

― Por supuesto. Si necesitas algo, avísanos. Puedes bajar cuando quieras.

Phoebe asintió como pudo, y su padre se encargó de subirla a su habitación otra vez mientras los demás se miraban confundidos y tristes en el piso de abajo. La depresión era entendible, y cada uno se sentó en una silla o sofá, suspirando con frustración; habían pensando en hacer lo mejor para ella, pero nadie había reparado en que lo más probable fuera que no quisiera hablar ni ver a nadie, sino dormir y dejar de tener consciencia por unos momentos, sobretodo ahora, que tanto Matthew como Sophia se habían largado a llorar increíblemente fuerte al verla alejarse de ellos, contagiando a Alex y poniendo nervioso a todo el mundo.

― ¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó Leo al ver a Piper levantarse y moverse con dificultad hasta la escalera.

― A dormir, estoy cansada ―respondió de mal humor, sintiendo las miradas sobre ella mientras seguía el camino de su padre y hermana, pero desviándose hasta su propia habitación.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se tiró sobre la cama; se sentía lista para morir. Todo el apetito se había ido, y lo único que sentía, eran ganas de vomitar, de cortarse, de deshacerse de esa angustia que se agolpaba en su pecho. Se giraba en la cama, luchando por hacer lo correcto, ¿Pero qué era lo correcto? No quería seguir sintiéndose mal, y conocía las peores maneras de dejar de hacerlo aunque fuese unos instantes...pero eso significaba retroceder, ceder, caer y dejarse perder de nuevo. No podía perder de nuevo, tenía que resistir.

― Te extraño...―susurró, pensando en lo mucho que le hacía falta una dulce caricia de la mano de su abuela cada vez que estaba triste; solía subirle algo de comer, y le decía cosas dulces para darle ánimos y confianza en sí misma...si tan sólo estuviese ahí ese día...

Se puso de pie, casi desesperada por encontrar algún objeto punzante; todo su discurso de mejorar había perdido sentido de un momento a otro y necesitaba liberarse: ahora. Registró cajones, movió cosas, pero por más que lo intentaba, no lograba dar con nada que le fuera útil, hasta que recordó algo: en el baño había un corta uñas.  
Salió sigilosamente hasta encontrarlo, y de la misma manera se devolvió hasta sentarse sobre la cama con la punta para retraer las cutículas y limpiar las uñas, lista para ser enterrada. Levantó sus mangas, encontrándose con las vendas, por lo que volvió a bajarlas, bajándose esta vez el pantalón hasta la altura de sus rodillas: nadie se fijaría de cortes en la parte alta de sus muslos, nadie tenía por qué mirar ahí. Sin titubear, enterró la punta en su pierna derecha y la giró para poder raspar el resto de la superficie, cuando el golpe de saber que lo que estaba haciendo estaba peor que mal la atacó, y terminó lanzando el corta uñas hasta una pared, viéndolo caer detrás de unos muebles pequeños.

― No de nuevo...―se dijo, quitándose el resto de los pantalones para meterse bajo las sábanas― no otra vez...―se repitió, enrollándose entre ellas y abrazando una almohada con fuerza, llevando sus palmas hasta el pequeño puntito herido para evitar que alguna gotita de sangre llegase a manchar algo.

Sonrió para sí misma: había sido débil, y estado a punto de cometer una estupidez, pero había parado. Se había detenido, estaba mejorando.

En el cuarto contiguo, Prue sintió sonidos en la escalera y que los gritos de emoción de abajo habían cesado, cambiando por llantos de niños. Se preguntó qué pasaba, pero se sentía poco merecedora de la presencia de su familia o de incluso preguntar por Phoebe, por lo que sus planes de bajar a ver fueron desechados. Apretó sus puños en su almohada, y se hundió más abajo en la cama, cubriéndose bien con las sábanas y de cojines para pretender que no existía. No quería existir en un mundo en donde le había hecho daño a una de las personas que más quería; confiaba en que si algo grave había ocurrido, subirían a contarle, por ahora prefería no estorbar. Cerró los ojos, susurrando disculpas sin parar hasta quedarse dormida nuevamente.

Al lado, Víctor acababa de dejar a la menor sobre la cama antes de despejarle el rostro de cabello, deseando quedarse con ella para acompañarla, a pesar de saber que no podía: ella necesitaba tiempo a solas.

― Te amo cariño, no olvides eso ―dijo besándole la frente antes de irse.

― Gracias...―susurró, viéndolo cerrar la puerta con tristeza, y sintiendo sus pasos lentos hacia abajo otra vez.

Apenas dejó de oír sus pasos, hizo su mayor esfuerzo para pararse de la cama y llegar lenta y dolorosamente hasta donde había un gran espejo colgado de la pared, viéndose por primera vez después de los hechos. Su boca se abrió completamente al observarse, y no pudo evitar llorar de impotencia al ver el yeso en su nariz, brazo y pierna, las vendas en el otro brazo, todo su torso, ambas muñecas cortadas y el collarín en su cuello. Su rostro inflamado, la cara llena de rasguños y marcas moradas, su cabello ahora negro que seguía manchado con sangre seca.  
Aún usaba la ropa del día en que había llegado a la clínica, excepto por las medias que Hackett había rasgado y la blusa, al habersela cambiado por la camiseta de Leo. La falda increíblemente corta dejaba ver sus muslos amoratados en todas partes, poniéndose más negras y amplias las marcas entre más arriba se miraba. Tenía moretones de dedos en ellos, además de algunas en sus brazos y cuello. Decidió darle uso a sus mano esguinzada y levantó su blusa, solamente para darse cuenta de que no podía ver nada de piel, aunque tenía claro de que ahí debían encontrarse las marcas más grandes, junto a las de su espalda. Cerró los ojos, furiosa, viendo lo plano que se veía el lugar en donde debería haber un pequeño bulto creciendo, listo para ver el sol en poco tiempo más.

Se lanzó a su cama, metiéndose bajo las sábanas a llorar hasta cansarse. Odiaba lo que había visto, odiaba en lo que se había convertido, y por sobretodo, haber dejado que la convirtieran en algo así. Odiaba haber rechazado a sus mellizos, si lo único que le daba sentido a esa tortura eran ellos...los necesitaba demasiado, pero tenía asco, demasiado como para aceptarlos así de cerca. Odiaba que Prue no hubiese estado abajo junto a el resto, también haberlos dejado plantados...sobretodo a Piper. Pensaba en todos, pensaba en todo, y miles de recuerdos, de imágenes de Hackett, de sus palabras susurradas en su oído llegaban a su cabeza, ¿Acaso jamás la dejaría en paz, incluso cuando ya no estaba?

Muchas veces durante los meses pasados había creído que había estado bajo una especie de sueño, y despertado. En más de una oportunidad, había pensando que había "despertado a la realidad", pero solamente ahora se daba cuenta de que nunca lo había hecho en un cien por ciento, que siempre había estado en una especie de ilusión que se había inventado para sí misma, con excusas de por qué hacía lo que hacía...haciéndose creer que las cosas tenían sentido, pero ahora, solamente ahora, veía las cosas sin máscaras, sin disfraz, tal cual como eran. Por primera vez, tenía los ojos abiertos y no lo soportaba más, ni un sólo instante. Se sentía enferma, angustiada. Deseaba morir, deseaba a su pequeña, quería desaparecer de una vez por todas. Se arrastró en la cama, inclinando su cabeza hacia el borde de ésta para poder vomitar la cucharada de fideos que había comido, el suelo podría limpiarse más tarde.

En el salón, el resto de los invitados estaba sentado sin saber qué hacer, y todos voltearon sus miradas al ver a Víctor aparecer de regreso.

― Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos ―dijo Jean con todo el tacto del mundo― cualquier cosa que necesites...

― Gracias ―dijo él, abrazándola a ella y saludando a George, mientras Paola los acompañaba hasta la puerta.

― Nosotros también nos vamos. Estamos a una llamada, no lo olvide señor Bennett ―se despidió Sam, arrastrando a Leo lejos de la muerte; durante los preparativos no habían tocado otro tema que su relación con Piper.

― Adiós, vayan con cuidado ―respondió, tan agotado, que ni siquiera se dio tiempo de mirar a Leo o decirle alguna cosa.

Ambos chicos asintieron y dejaron la casa, cada uno más preocupado que el otro. Paola cerró la puerta tras sí, y se fijó en que ahora, el comedor no contaba con más presencia que la de ella, su esposo y el hijo de ambos.

― Dale tiempo ―pidió ella, acercándosele despacio― necesita pensar, descansar...pasar su luto.

― Me rompe el corazón verlas así ―respondió sentándose en el primer lugar que encontró― ¿Dónde está Prudence?

― Arriba, en su cuarto. Ayudó a preparar cosas y subió después, no quiso estar presente...

― Se siente culpable.

― Sí...―dijo sentándose a su lado― es natural...

― No es natural ―respondió de mala gana― no debería ser natural, ¡Esto jamás debió haber pasado!

― Lo sé ―contestó con tristeza, acomodándose a Alex entre los brazos― y lo lamento...pero son niñas fuertes, van a salir adelante, lo sabes tan bien como yo.

― Eso espero...eso espero ―repitió, escondiéndose en un abrazo entre su esposa y su nuevo hijo, llorando todas la amargura que había acumulado en los pasados días, triste de no poder haberse dado el tiempo de pasar un instante junto a su bebé, pero para nada arrepentido de estar dedicándole todo el tiempo necesario a su otra criatura.

* * *

**Para los pobres intentos de flash backs, me tuve que meter a revisar caps viejos y awww me bajó la nostalgia, no puedo creer todo lo que hemos avanzando y lo poco que queda!**

Respuesta(s) de review(s):

**DyegoHalliwell: **¡Síiii! Al fin Leo está de vuelta :D y bueno, todas sienten culpa, pero espero que pase rápido!


	60. El octavo día

**Hola! poco que decir, muy apurada! dedico el cap a Vii :D gracias por leer y darme opiniones te adoro!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 50: El octavo día**

Casi una semana después, las cosas en la casa se habían ido ordenando un poco, lo que no era lo mismo que decir que se hubiesen calmando, bajo ningún concepto.

Prue seguía sin ganas de ver a nadie, encerrada en su cuarto la mayor parte del día y solamente conversando con Paige día por medio para pretender que todo marchaba como se suponía que debía marchar, lo mismo con Andy, quien hasta el momento no sabía nada de nada. Ni siquiera había querido hablar con Sam, lo único que hacía durante el día y la noche era llorar, dormir y llorar más.

Piper en cambio, a pesar de estar triste, iba subiendo y progresando. Costaba, sobretodo porque el ambiente de la casa no era el mejor de todos, pero con ayuda de Leo, Víctor y Paola, lograba enrrielarse cada vez que fallaba; no podía estar más orgullosa de sí misma e, irónicamente, era la única de las tres que estaba comiendo. Su relación con su hermano menor era cada día más fuerte, así como la que llevaba con sus sobrinos...unos a los que su madre seguía rechazando, al igual que su tía, y habían pasado a ser responsabilidad de los demás por el momento. Sobre Leo, él y Víctor habían tenido una conversación en la que el pobre chico casi sufrió un infarto, pero su "suegro" terminó entendiéndolo, permitiéndole seguir junto a Piper al ver lo bien que estaba avanzando desde su llegada, y aceptándolo en su casa durante el año siguiente. La vida sonreía para la pareja, al menos en el contexto amoroso y personal.

Phoebe al igual que su hermana mayor, llevaba siete días tirada en la cama, con pesadillas y llantos imparables. No había comido nada, excepto cuando Piper lloraba para rogarle que lo hiciera, cuando Leo le conversaba o cuando Víctor o Paola le explicaban por qué era importante para su recuperación alimentarse como la gente; aunque nunca lograba vaciar un plato completo. En las mañanas, despertar no le era difícil y podía partir de muy buen humor hasta que lo recordaba todo y el simple hecho de pensar en intentar reconciliarse con sus pequeños y darse cuenta de que era incapaz de mirarlos sin sufrir un colapso, hacía que se odiara profundamente y sus ganas de vivir fueran menos.

Paige seguía siendo engañada por la familia, incluso Phoebe había accedido a hablar con ella para mantener la mentira en pie. Estaba pasando los mejores días del año en el campamento junto a Glenn, su hermana Brianna y Andy, además de otros conocidos, aunque no podía evitar sentir una pequeña opresión en el pecho que no lograba explicar bien, y un deseo fácilmente explicable de regresar pronto a casa. O de que la casa volviera a ella, aunque fuera por cinco minutos...al ser la menor, estaba acostumbrada a tener a las demás siempre cerca, y la abrupta separación la ponía un poco sensible para ser honesta.

Víctor al fin había encontrado un poco de tiempo para pasar junto a Paola y Alex, y hacía pocas horas se le había informado que un avión del gobierno alemán se había llevado a Hackett devuelta a su patria. Por un lado se sentía bien de que al fin se pudiera dar vuelta la página de saber que ya no estaba en el mismo territorio que su familia, pero por el otro, la impotencia de saber que estaría suelto en las calles era insoportable. Había logrado aceptar a Leo, a regañadientes, pero estaba dispuesto a tragarse el orgullo por Piper, quien junto a Phoebe y su novio, terminaban sus clases dentro de tres semanas más. Ambas habían faltado dos hasta el momento, y seguirían faltando: prefería que perdieran el año antes de que perdieran sus vidas, y de una forma u otra se las arreglaría para que ninguna de esas opciones pasara.

Pero esa tarde del octavo día tenía algo que las otras siete no, y era que Prue, simplemente, se había aburrido de estar sumida en una depresión que no iba a llevar a nadie a ninguna parte. Siempre había tratado de merecer el título de hermana mayor, y a pesar de que muchas veces se había equivocado, muchas otras había acertado. Era momento de acertar, de arreglar las cosas...debía dar el ejemplo, y el que estaba dando era el peor de todos; tanto para Piper como para Phoebe, ambas altamente suceptibles a caer en una depresión profunda con muchos mejores motivos que los de ella, que a pesar de todo, seguían siendo válidos.

Se puso de pie con dificultad, cosa que no había hecho durante todos esos días con excepción de ir al baño de vez en cuando, y se sintió patética al notar que llevaba la misma ropa desde la semana pasada. Negó, Hackett no iba a quitarles nada más, no iba a permitirlo: quería su vida de vuelta, la de Piper, la de Phoebe...y que la de Paige jamás tuviese que cambiar. Se desvistió y se metió a la ducha, pretendiendo salir rápido: tenía una conversación pendiente con segunda hermana, y no iba a alargarla un solo segundo más. Se echó shampoo en las manos, se restregó el pelo rápidamente y mientras el agua le quitaba las burbujas del cabello, se encargó de enjabonar su cuerpo. Apagó el agua, se estrujó el pelo y lo envolvió en una toalla antes de salir a buscar algo que ponerse encima; lo que fuera. A los pocos minutos estaba lista con el cabello aún envuelto en su toalla, y caminando lentamente, llegó hasta la habitación de su hermana menor. Agradeció que no hubiese nadie en el pasillo para verla, de otra forma, por simple timidez se hubiese devuelto a su habitación por otros siete días más. Tocó dos veces, y casi automáticamente escuchó un leve "pasa" desde adentro, proveniente de Phoebe, que la hizo tiritar violentamente al ritmo de un escalofrío que la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, haciendo especial énfasis en su columna vertebral.

Se dio vuelta, lista para correr de regreso a su habitación, pero hacer ello no sería más que asumir que era una cobarde y darle la razón a Hackett, no iba a hacerlo. Por nada del mundo. Abrió la puerta despacio y se hizo camino entre un pequeño espacio entre ésta y el muro. Pudo ver a Phoebe boca abajo sobre su cama con la cara hacia la pared, sin mirar a la visita. Se sintió un poco menos presionada al no encontrarse con sus ojos y se preguntaba cómo estarían todas sus heridas en ese momento. Se restregó la cara con sus manos y suspiró tapando su boca con una de sus palmas, por otro lado, verla en ese estado tan desgastado, desanimado y pobre, impropio de su personalidad, ya que hasta con resaca era más activa, le rompía el corazón. Después de varios intentos, mucho nerviosismo y seguido de un tono amigable que terminó por agudizarse, logró decir algo.

― Hola...

Phoebe se sorprendió, abriendo los ojos de par en par al escuchar esa voz temblorosa, y automáticamente se dio vuelta para confirmar si era realmente quien pensaba que era; ahora podía apoyarse en la mano esguinzada que estaba casi recuperada en su totalidad.

Prue se congeló ante su mirada de sorpresa, y se sintió miserable por haber sido capaz de pasar tantos días lejos de ella, y sabiendo que estaba en sus manos el destino y propósito de la conversación, continuó hablando, sin saber de dónde estaba sacando el valor para hacerlo.

― Yo…―carraspeó, tratando de desanudar su lengua enredada por el nerviosismo que le producía estar ahí― Yo…entiendo si sientes que…no puedes con, esto...

Se quedó en silencio llevando sus manos hasta su frente, enredando sus dedos en su cabello para despejar su cara. Lo que había estado pensando durante los últimos días era difícil de decir, doloroso de haber ingeniado, pero quizás era lo correcto. Debía preguntárselo, tenía que darle la opción, pensar en su hermana como una niña de quince años atrapada en una tragedia griega que tenía todo el derecho a ser como las demás y no tenía por qué sacrificarse a sí misma y su futuro por pagar las culpas de alguien más.

Su hermana enarcó una ceja, confundida, ¿Qué quería decir?, ¿Por qué estaba en su cuarto si la odiaba tanto?, ¿Dónde había estado los demás días, que no había sabido nada de ella?

― Te apoyo ―continuó con seriedad, logrando regular un poco su tono― Phoebe, quiero pedirte perdón por haberte dicho todo lo que te dije, por, por, por...―trató de decir, pero su voz volvió a quebrarse.

Phoebe se volteó, aprovechando que ahora podía mover el cuello otra vez si lo hacía despacio, sintiéndose incapaz de ver a Prue llorando, o más bien, intentando reprimir sus lágrimas en aquellas agudas y temblorosas declaraciones, ¿Por qué tenía que sentirlo?, ¿Por qué tenía que lamentarse, si también era víctima de ese asqueroso juego?

― Por no haber sabido cómo protegerte ―finalizó antes de luchar por no desmayarse, empuñando sus manos de manera furiosa, sobretodo por estar actuando como víctima cuando ella había convertido a su hermana en una, tratándola como la peor cosa.

Ésta se sorprendió al escuchar eso, ¿Por protegerla...? Acaso...¿Acaso Prue se estaba culpando a sí misma? No, no podía hacer eso, ¡No era justo! Había pasado todos esos días haciendo a Prue sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía, pensando en que todo ese tiempo, su hermana la había estado odiando...se sentía más tonta que nunca.

― Necesito que sepas que, que estoy de tu lado ―siguió, carraspeando un poco, dolida porque Phoebe no la estuviese mirando― que siempre lo he estado y que...agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por mí. Quiero que sepas que...que si es que alguna vez entendí cómo funcionaba tu cabecita...y crees que estoy enojada contigo o, o que te odio...―balbuceó, pellizcándose las cutículas mientras hacia sus esfuerzos para contener sus lágrimas― jamás podría hacerlo, aunque la manera en que me porté contigo te dijese lo contrario. Estaba herida, estaba confundida y asustada, eres mi hermana bebé Phoebe, ¿Cómo tenía que entender que mi novio y mi hermana...? ―apretó los labios, levantó la mirada, tiritando un poco antes de continuar― Phoebe, hermanita, a pesar de lo mucho que desearía que no fuera cierto...yo te creo y debí haberme dado cuenta en el instante en que, independiente de cualquier cosa, tu jamás serías capaz de hacerme daño de esa forma...de la forma en que yo te dañé a ti.

Phoebe apretó los párpados, ¿De verdad estaba escuchando eso?, ¿En serio le creía?, ¿De verdad confiaba tanto en ella como para pensar que jamás podría lastimarla?...cuántas ganas tenía de decirle que no la había herido, pero por alguna razón, no salía ni un sólo sonido de su boca. Ese momento era horrible, jamás pensó que llegase a pasar y solamente quería devolver el reloj, regresar en el tiempo y evitar esa conversación con su hermana, o avanzarlo hasta el momento en que todo estuviese bien otra vez. El estómago se le revolvía, pero no tenía nada que expulsar y tampoco fuerzas para lastimarse así misma; cada día comprendía más a Piper, cada día más. Era la vergüenza de no haber sido más fuerte.

― Sé que no merezco que me hables o me digas nada ―continuó Prue, rogando por un abrazo y un beso de la más pequeña, a pesar de todo― y, Pheebs, si sientes que todo esto es demasiado para ti...y si, si realmente te va a ayudar a superar esto...creo que...―balbuceó, volviendo a retirar el cabello de su cara y juntar sus palmas detrás de su nuca.

Su hermana la miró detenidamente a los ojos, esperando a que terminara de decir lo que por algún motivo no podía. Su actitud tan nerviosa, los suspiros y la forma en que se balanceaba en sus tobillos la ponían tensa.

― Si quieres darlos en adopción...Pheebs: tienes todo mi apoyo ―logró pronunciar tétricamente, como si estuviese leyendo una sentencia de muerte, aunque lo sentía como algo mil veces peor. Dirigió su avergonzada mirada a sus pies automáticamente, intentando evitar los ojos de su hermana menor.

Phoebe abrió los ojos por la impresión, y se sentó en la cama rápidamente en actitud defensiva antes de mirar a Prue con detenimiento. Se veía asustada, confundida, nerviosa, y con una culpa tan grande como no correspondida sobre sus hombros. Sintió una tristeza profunda al verla tan desarmada, su hermana era una persona fuerte, y cuando no, lo fingía, pero ésta vez no había ningún rastro de fortaleza en ella. Estaba demacrada, tenía grandes ojeras y la piel muy pálida, se abrazaba a sí misma esperando a que le respondiera algo; pero no sabía qué decir. Al ver que Phoebe no hacía nada más que mirarla, a su parecer, acusadoramente, Prue decidió dar la vuelta para salir. Su operación había sido un total fracaso, y se sentía una perra desalmada al sugerirle algo así...pero recordaba cuánto era el entusiasmo de Phoebe meses atrás sobre el mismo tema, cuán segura estaba de la decisión que tenía en mente...la forma horrible en que ella, Piper y Paige la habían juzgado por eso sin entender sus razones, sin comprender que para ella significaba ver a Hackett todos los días y recordar lo que le había hecho sin derecho a un descanso.

― ¿Prue? ―masculló con apenas un hilito de voz, afirmándose de las sábanas con cierto temor a su propio sonido.

Ésta se detuvo justo en la puerta de la habitación, sin voltear para mirarla: el tono de su voz, la manera en que expresaba su duda, la forma en que le hacía recordar cuando era niña y le tenía miedo al woogyman del sótano…ese recuerdo que le hacía sentir impotente al ver que ahora había crecido, y un abrazo, un beso y una linterna no servirían nunca más para solucionar nada.

― E…llos… ―murmuró contrayendo el rostro para no llorar, cambiando su intención a una más seria, menos infantil y quebrada como la que realmente era― no tienen la culpa de nada, ¿Verdad? ―sollozó reprimiendo un gemido.

Ambas trataron de controlarse, las dos se sentían tan culpables en relación a la otra que creían que no tenían derecho a llorar o quejarse de nada. Se quedaron en silencio y sin moverse de su lugar, sin pensar en nada: solamente escuchando con lástima, el fallido intento que hacían para respirar tranquilamente y no quebrarse más.

― No ―respondió Prue respirando profundamente, armándose de valor para voltear a mirarla.

Su corazón se rompió al ver como parecía estar hipnotizada en su propia mente, y se acercó a ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos, en donde por primera vez, su hermana no se contuvo de llorar sin guardar ningún secreto…por fin no había nada más que ocultar.

― No Pheebs ―repitió besándole la frente varias veces, complacida al tenerla en sus brazos― ni tú ni ellos...

Phoebe asintió, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho y enrollando sus manos con desmedida fuerza al rededor de sus brazos. Se sentía horrible por haber siquiera dudado de ello, y aún peor por no haberlos visto en tanto tiempo por volutad propia, alterada o no.

― Pero nadie puede obligarte a tomar una responsabilidad que no es tuya...―continuó Prue, ignorando el dolor de las uñas de Phoebe en su piel― te juzgué, te presioné. Todas lo hicimos, porque nadie pensó en ti. Porque ninguna entendió todo lo que significaba para ti todo esto...y si crees que no puedes, si sientes que no es justo, si quieres tener una vida normal otra vez...Phoebe yo te apoyo. Entiendo lo que es estar cargada de responsabilidades siendo tan jóven, viendo a los demás haciendo las cosas que a ti te gustaría hacer y no puedes. Cariño, solamente quiero lo mejor para ti ―insistió, y la sintió apretarse más fuerte, decidiéndose a acariciarle el cabello al mismo tiempo que la espalda― no quiero obligarte a nada, lo que decidas, para mí está bien. Te prometo que sea lo que sea estaré contigo, no voy a volver a decepcionarte Pheebs, no otra vez, nunca más. Créeme por favor, y si tu deseo es...si tu deseo es olvidarte de esto, ser niña de nuevo...puedes hacerlo, debes hacerlo. Está en tus manos, no pienses en nosotras...piensa en ti. Lo que digas, será lo que haremos. Pero por favor, piénsalo bien...no quiero que te arrepientas de entregarlos, ni tampoco de no hacerlo si eso es lo que estás sintiendo ahora.

Durante largos, largos minutos, no se escuchó un sólo ruido en la habitación, ni siquiera el de llanto. Prue no se detenía en acariciar el cabello de Phoebe, y está no soltaba un poco la fuerza de su agarre. No quería entregarlos, aún extrañaba sus pataditas, el tiempo en que estaban juntos...pero no sabía si podría superar lo que significaban. Le dolía, porque hasta que no supo nada de Hackett estaba feliz con ellos, pero desde ese día hasta ese momento, sentía más y más rechazo...¿Qué iría a pasar en el tiempo?...¿Llegaría a odiarlos? No quería odiarlos, no quería llegar a eso...¿Y si era mejor dejarlos?...¿Sería capaz de abandonarlos, dejarlos preguntarse quiénes eran sus padres y por qué los habían dejado?, ¿Correría el riesgo de que los separaran, o de que jamás en la vida alguien los adoptara? Tenía miedo, se sentía...exactamente como se había sentido cuando supo que estaba embarazada de nuevo. La respuesta llegó a su cabeza, así como el sonido a la habitación.

― Traté de protegerla -le explicó, ya con los ojos secos, apenas hablando― puse mi brazo sobre mi vientre, con el otro intenté detener los golpes. No lo logré.

Prue sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, al igual que la voz de su hermana golpear contra sus oídos. No quería escuchar eso, de verdad no quería.

― Intenté escapar, pero fueron demasiadas caídas, golpes, mis estupideces...era estúpido tener la esperanza de que fuese a vivir después de eso ―continuó, soltando un poco el agarre, pero sin separarse un sólo centímetro― No la quería...pensé en mil, dos mil maneras de perderla...―reconoció, apretando los párpados como su hermana más grande― pero cuando me di cuenta de...de que antes de proteger mi cara, o mi vida, estaba más preocupada de la de Piper y la de mis hijos, incluso de ésta...supe que estaba lista Prue.

Se sorbió la nariz, sonriendo con nostalgia al recordar ese momento. Se había sentido orgullosa, hasta había construído planes para un futuro si lograban sobrevivir a eso. Ojalá no lo hubiese hecho sola, ojalá ella la hubiese acompañado.  
Prue no sabía qué decirle, simplemente la meció un poco, buscando darle algo de tranquilidad, aunque fuese física. Jamás entendería, o eso esperaba, lo que ella estaba pasando, por lo que había pasado.

― Tenía miedo, demasiado...quiero decir, ¿Tres bebés? ―rió con desgano― ¿En un pasado, me hubieras imaginado a mí siendo capaz de cuidar siquiera a uno? Dos era demasiado, tres...un exceso...

― Lo hubieras hecho excelente, te lo prometo ―dijo intentando animarla― te he visto, eres perfecta en lo que haces Pheebs...mejor que cualquiera, mejor de lo que alguna vez hubiese podido creer.

― Y estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante ―le respondió, sonriendo ante lo que había escuchado, solamente para volver a deprimirse― no sabía cómo iba a explicárselos. Sé que Piper iba a entender, ella lo sabía...pero no sabía qué iban a decir tú, o papá. Con qué cara iba a mirar a Paige de nuevo.

Su hermana esta vez no interfirió; tenía un punto. Siempre ponían a Paige al medio para darles un golpe a la moral y enseñarle a ésta lo que estaba bien, y ella...vivía para criticar a todo el mundo, ¿Cómo no iba a estar asustada de abrir al boca?

― Pero estaba lista para tomar miles de pastillas otra vez para evitar cualquier problema...a enfrentar las miradas de mis compañeros, las burlas de todos...las preguntas...―suspiró, repasando todo lo vivido en los meses previos― lista para cargar náuseas, dolor e incomodidad durante nueve meses si esta vez lograba terminar el embarazo...

― Pheebs no...―le pidió Prue, sintiéndola desesperarse de nuevo, incluso dejarse caer sobre la cama sin fuerzas para sostenerse más en su propia espalda.

― Quería sentir sus patadas, Prue. Quería jugar a pensar si iba a ser hombre o mujer, aunque algo me dijera que era una niña...buscarle un lindo nombre. Estaba preparada para pasar más horas en vela, alimentarla cada dos horas, cambiar más pañales.

Prue se despejó la cara de lágrimas, intentando hacer lo mismo con ella, quien estaba boca arriba, llorando mientras hablaba. Sólo hasta ahora, comprendía lo mucho que le había afectado algo que para el resto no había sido más que un alivio; se sentía mal por haberse alegrado de aquella noticia.

― Tenía decidido que el parto iba a ser por cesárea, por lo del anterior...―le explicó poniendo cara de dolor agudo― ya había imaginado un espacio para otra cuna...iba a ponerlas todas alineadas, para tener espacio suficiente para sacarlos con libertad...lo que áun no definía, era cómo iba a hacerlo para dormir con los tres sin dejar a ninguno a la orilla...lejos de mí...

― Mi niñita...―logró susurrarle Prue, echándose más para atrás para apoyar su cabeza sobre su cuerpo, rodeándola con sus brazos― lo siento tanto...

― Mi niñita...―repitió con una sonrisa melancólica, sintiéndose mejor al poder decir lo que no había materializado en sus pensamientos vagos― ¿Te cuento algo...?

― Por supuesto...―le dijo, sabiendo que corría el riesgo de escuchar alguna cosa que terminaría por destruirle lo poco que le quedaba de moral.

― Cuando dormía ―comenzó, tragando en seco, bastante congestionada― soñé con ella. Estábamos yo, un hombre...no era Hackett ―aclaró de inmediato, con un deje de esperanza en sus palabras― No sé quién era, pero sí que me amaba Prue, a mí y a mis hijos. Los vi a ellos, a mis mellizos..y a su hermanita, se llevarían por poco, diez, nueve u ocho meses...―contó, usando los dedos de una mano para hacer el cálculo, logrando que la piel de su hermana se erizara― su edad sería casi la misma, pero aún así tendría que separarlos a la hora de entrar a la escuela...y éramos felices Prue...no había nadie que pudiera hacernos daño en mi mente. Pero desperté. Mi hija ya no está conmigo. Ese sueño nunca va a hacerse realidad.

Al escuchar eso, y su agudo llanto, a Phoebe se le rompió el corazón, mientras que al mismo tiempo, saltaba de orgullo por el nivel de amor, humildad, entrega y compromiso que detectaba en el corazón de su hermanita. Cuando supo que Phoebe estaba embarazada, su primer pensamiento había sido "¿Cómo una niña, irresponsable, inmadura e inestable va a ser capaz de cuidar de otro niño?" y había terminado creyendo en que ella sería la que tendría que criarlo y cuidarlo como si fuera su verdadera mamá, por lo que el hecho de saber que eran dos casi la había matado, y así lo había casi confirmado el día en que escapó de la casa con su ropa de fiesta...pero ahora, no podía hacer más que confirmar que siempre estuvo en un rotundo error, y que madre mejor que su hermana ahí presente, no iba a encontrar en toda su vida. Odiaba saber que por muchos intentos que hiciera, o por más oraciones que realizara, jamás en su vida lograría borrar esa parte de la historia de Phoebe...ni conocer a la sobrina que recién ahora, había aprendido a querer y comenzado a llorar por su partida.

Phoebe se afirmó bien, se sentía muy bien estar junto a Prue de esa forma...tan limpia, tan honesta, tan amorosa, solamente hubiese deseado que no hubieran necesitado pasar por eso para que al fin, su relación se consolidara; por primera vez la sentía como su mejor amiga, así como a Piper...Al fin sentía, que una página pesada, larga y llena de contenido en relación a Prue y a ella, se estaba dando vuelta para dar espacio a un lienzo en blanco que pintar con el corazón; y le gustaba, quizás su bebé no había sido más que un angelito enviado para reunirlas otra vez después de tantos, tantos años. Necesitaba darle esa connotación, para por lo menos intentar, seguir viviendo a pesar de saber que jamás en su vida lograría deshacerse de tal dolor. Nunca.

En la cocina, Piper revolvía una ensalada, Víctor salteaba algo de verduras y Paola acomodaba niño por niño en su moisés repitiendo la misma rutina de todas las noches de un tiempo a esa parte.

― Ya, terminé, ¿Qué hago ahora? ―preguntó la hermana mayor de Alex, haciéndole caritas a los tres pequeños para distraerlos mientras su madrastra acomodaba sus cinturones.

― ¿Está la mesa puesta? ―preguntó Víctor, concentrado en dar vuelta la comida sin tirarla al suelo.

― Sí, perfecta ―respondió ella de vuelta, dejándose caer en una silla.

― Nada más cariño, cuida tu pierna ―le pidió Paola, sentándose junto a ella para agitar un cascabel delante de los más pequeños.

― Creo que voy a ver si alguna de las dos quiere bajar o al menos comer...―comentó con resignación, masajeándose las sienes con cansancio.

― Ten fe, llegará el día ―le pidió su madrastra, apoyando sus manos sobre sus hombros― debes darles...

― Tiempo ―suspiró Piper, viendo a su papá repetir lo mismo― lo sé, pero ¿Cuánto? Llevan una semana ahí adentro, ¿Cuándo será suficiente?, ¿Un mes?, ¿Un año?, ¿Tres? ―se quejó sacudiéndose el cabello, rascándose la cabeza en su intento de relajarse.

― Hija...―le alentó Víctor, poniéndos en su otro hombro― sé que duele...

― Estoy cansada, eso es todo ―murmuró, deshaciéndose de las manos protectoras de sus "padres", dándose vuelta para subir la gran escalera que la conduciría hasta sus hermanas; en cierta parte, era casi como volver a tiempos atrás junto a la abuela, cuando tanto Prue como Phoebe llegaban tarde, borrachas y eran un problema.

Subió con resignación, envuelta en tristes recuerdos para intentar evadirse del presente, porque el futuro se veía demasiado incierto como para atreverse a concluir algo sobre él. Se tardó un poco, como siempre, debido a su pierna enyesada, y luego de un rato había llegado a la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Phoebe. No tocó, por si estaba durmiendo, y no se sorprendió por no verla despierta, sino por encontrarla abrazada a Prue, ambas con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo apenas perceptiblemente. Se acercó más, lo suficiente para no ser vista, intentando escuchar un poco ahora que volvían a hablar; no sabía cuándo había empezado a escuchar tras las puertas, pero estaba funcionando.

― Me alegra que ya no tengas el cuerpo hinchado, espero que las demás cicatrices y moretones se vayan pronto ―comentó Prue después de largos minutos sin decir nada, tomándole las muñecas, pasando una mano por sus clavículas― pero estás demasiado delgada, tienes que comer algo...recuperarte bien.

― No soy la única ―respondió algo adormecida, despertando ante las palabras de Prue y arrimándose más a ella― Sé que intentó lastimarte...lo siento por eso...¿Saliste herida?

― No me pidas perdón...―le corrigió en voz suave― un rasguño, aquí ―le indicó tocándose la pierna― la semana que viene no va a verse...

― Al menos a ti se te borran pronto, chica de la buena cicatrización, ¿Qué tan mal se me ve la cara? Hace días que no quiero mirar...―dijo con expresión de disgusto― pero al menos pude sacarme ese collarín, me tenía desesperada.

― Phoebe en cama más de veinte minutos...―sonrió Prue― nunca lo hiciste...

― Prue sin gritar a Phoebe por eso ―respondió con picardía― nunca lo hiciste.

― Te amo más que a mí misma ―le explicó despejándole el cabello de la cara― lo hacía porque pensaba que era lo mejor para ti...temía que todo terminara mal...―suspiró.

― Era lo mejor...―susurró de vuelta― gracias por no rendirte...

― Tu cara se ve preciosa si tienes una sonrisa en ella...quiero que volvamos a sonreír ―le pidió hablando igual de despacio, con esperanzas.

― Yo también...―le apoyó, cansada por tantas emociones, feliz en aquél letargo― Al menos Piper lo está logrando ―añadió con una sonrisa orgullosa― se ve más sana, cada día más linda...

― Extraño las cenas en familia...

― Y yo comer sin vomitar...―añadió Phoebe, sintiéndose hambrienta, pero con el estómago débil aún.

― No lo harían si bajaran esta vez ―dijo Piper irrumpiendo en la habitación, sentándose en la cama junto a ellas.

― ¿Cuánto llevas aquí? ―preguntó Prue con dulzura, haciéndola recostarse en la cama también para unirla al gran abrazo de tres; solamente faltaba Paige...todas notaron lo mismo.

― ¿Quince minutos? Te estaba buscando para preguntarte si ibas a bajar o a comer en tu habitación ―respondió a la misma, acurrucándose entre los vientres de Phoebe y Prudence.

― Nosotras deberíamos estar apoyándote a ti ―murmuró la menor entre las tres, sintiéndose estúpida y problemática― no al revés.

― Intenta mejorar tu ánimo, y prometo que no vomitarás esta vez ―dijo Piper retomando la conversación de arriba, ignorando lo demás― te estás enfermando, no quiero que termines como yo.

― No voy a dejar que eso pase, a ninguna de nuevo ―les advirtió Prue, sentándose en la capa y orillándose al borde de ésta ― vamos a bajar, las tres juntas y tendremos una cena familiar bien merecida, ¿Les parece? ―sugirió con fingida emoción, simplemente tratando de lograr que la siguieran y se movieran un poco, de empujarlas a avanzar.

― No tengo ánimo...―respondió Phoebe, escondiéndose entre los brazos de Piper, quien la recibió mientras Prue se acomodaba los pantalones, mirándolas con cara de no saber qué hacer.

― Yo tampoco ―agregó Piper, bostezando mientras se separaba de ella para seguir a su hermana mayor― si supieras lo mucho que me cuesta enfrentarme a un tenedor...pero lo hago de todas formas porque sé que depende de mí y de nadie más lograr un cambio.

― Vamos ―insistió Prue, tomando una mano de Piper para ayudarla a ponerse de pie― no quiero que sigamos estancadas, viviendo así...

― Ni yo ―dijo Phoebe poniéndose a llorar de nuevo― pero me siento tan mal cuando...extraño a los niños...―resumió, mordiéndose los labios, sintiéndose hipócrita.

― Estarán abajo ―le dijo Piper con compasión, tomándole la mano para instarla a acercarse a ellas, a bajar.

― Exacto ―sollozó, sin recibirla― estarán ahí, y no sabré qué hacer, y van a llorar y ¿Qué pasa si se olvidaron de mí?, Piper, han estado contigo y Leo durante todo este tiempo...¿Y si los preferieren a ustedes? No los culparía, los he rechazado tantas veces y...

― No digas tonterías ―le silenció Piper de inmediato, casi agresivamente― ninguno de los dos ha comido bien, o dormido durante este tiempo...echándote de menos. Son tus niños, Phoebe los amas con tu alma así como ellos a ti, no los dejes por tener miedo.

― Lucha, por algo eres una Halliwell ―le pidió Prue, estirando su brazo y atrayendo a Phoebe para que Piper también pudiera tomar su mano― Vamos, entre todas podremos hacer esto ―pidió, y juntas hicieron su camino hasta el piso de abajo, lento, muy lento, pero constante.

Iban todas en linea, ayudándose entre ellas a bajar. Prue iba al medio, tratando de darle estabilidad a las otras dos y sus piernas enyesadas, con los dedos bien entrelazados las unas con las otras. Podía ver las caras de nerviosismo al bajar de parte de ambas, también lo mucho que Phoebe temblaba, al igual que ella y de paso, sin que ella misma lo notara, Piper. Todas estaban juntas, y eso les daba la fuerza necesaria para hacer lo que tenían que hacer, pero no quitaba que tuviesen miedo por las posibles reacciones o escenas que pudiesen ocurrir abajo.

En el comedor, Víctor y Paola repartían los platos mientras Sophia, Matthew se entretenían con sus chupones a punto de quedarse dormidos y Alex ya lo hacía profundamente.

― ¿Qué dijeron? ―preguntó la madrastra a Piper al sentirla bajar, sin mirar, contando cubiertos.

― Que me gustaría doble ración de eso ―comentó Phoebe, apuntando un plato de guacamole sobre la mesa, tenía que reconocer que estaba hambrienta.

― Y yo me sumo ―añadió Prue, mientras su boca se le hacía agua.

Ambos padres voltearon a mirarlas, sin creer lo que estaban viendo. El corazón de Víctor pegó un brinco en su pecho, sin caber dentro de su felicidad mientras que Paola estaba igual de contenta al ver el gran avance demostrado por ellas. Las chicas sonrieron débilmente, tomándose las manos con más fuerza y con algo de ayuda del resto, Phoebe y Piper se sentaron para poder comer. En lo primero que se fijaron los ojos de la primera, fue en la corrida de moisés que había cerca de ella: Piper y Matthew frente a ella, cerca, pero lejos al mismo tiempo. Sintió un escalofrió, o miles, con ganas de ponerse a gritar ahí mismo pero tan fuertes, que no podía emitir ni un simple sonido.

Prue lo notó rápidamente, de hecho, estaba pendiente de ello durante el trayecto, por lo que fue directamente hasta el primero más cercano, tomando con mucho cuidado, a Matthew.

― Haremos esto despacio ―dijo Prue, sujetándolo por debajo de los brazos, aún complicada y con cierto resentimiento, pero debía mostrarse fuerte para ella― toma, sé que puedes hacerlo. Confió en ti.

Phoebe tragó en seco, viendo como la criatura movía sus extremidades emocionada al verla otra vez. El pequeño sonreía y estiraba sus bracitos descoordinadamente, chocando sus pies en una animada reacción al tenerla otra vez cerca, se notaba emocionado y mucho. Su madre pudo evitar llorar al sentir los bruscos movimientos reposar sobre su brazo sano. Por un momento se asustó, y estuvo a segundos de soltarlo, pero eso significaría que caería al suelo y saldría lastimado...y no podía permitir que lo lastimaran, lo amaba mucho. Sí, lo amaba, tenía que recordar cuánto. Tenía que saber cuánto lo había esperado, todas las noches que escribió en su diario, las veces que habían compartidos juntos y las noches en que se había sentido importante al tener a alguien a quien proteger.

― Te extrañé tanto ―le susurró , feliz de verlo reaccionar ante su voz, de estirar su boca hasta su pecho al tocarle la mejilla y de afirmar sus puños en su blusa para no separase de ella, como siempre que los cargaba― te extrañé tanto...perdóname por dejarte solo, lamento haberme portado así yo...sé que no lo puedes entender, pero te prometo que nunca más algo va a separarnos...

Lo abrazó, apegándolo a su cuerpo mientras lo besaba por todas partes, sintiendo el dulce olor a bebé y su suave y tibia piel contra sus labios. Habían crecido mucho para su gusto, y se arrepentía de no haberlo visto con detalle. Estaba más fuerte, se veía más sano, y era hermoso. Su cabello era castaño muy claro, o quizás rubio muy oscuro y sus ojos...por un minuto se quedó paralizada, a punto de largarse a llorar al fijarse en el verde de su mirada, pero luego lo vio sonreír y todo dejó de significar tonterías: era su hijo, era su bebé, no un monstruo.

― Te amo...―dijo al final, mientras los demás sonreían enternecidos al ver eso, excepto Piper, quien ya estaba llorando y sonándose la nariz.

Prue en tanto tenía a Sophia en sus brazos, intentando aceptarla, así como Phoebe a su hermanito. La pequeña tenía reacciones un poco más claras que la de su hermano, era un poquito más rápida todavía, quizás por haber sido más fuerte o solamente por el hecho de ser mujer, y la miraba con una coqueta sonrisa, buscando cariño y abrazos, pero también volteando con dificultad su cabeza para intentar localizar a su madre sentada un asiento más allá.

― Pheebs, te necesita ―resolvió finalmente, dejándosela junto a su hermano y ayudándola a sostenerla, no por deshacerse de su presencia, sino al ver la desesperación de la bebé por volver a los brazos maternos.

― Hija ―susurró Phoebe, besándola también.

Piper sonrió, y Prue simplemente miraba con orgullo. Víctor no quiso llorar, y se mantuvo abrazado de Paola, mirando con emoción la fuerza reunida en ese salón. Era admirable ver a Phoebe así, sin parar de decir cosas para los dos, pedirles disculpas, expresarles el gran amor y devoción que sentía por ellos. Era increíble cómo después de todo lo pasado, lo cual fácilmente pudo haber separado a otra familia en otro lugar, no estaba haciendo más que hacer un lazo más fuerte que el ya existente.

― Hoy dormiremos juntos...―susurró para finalizar, recibiendo ayuda para que fuesen devueltos a sus carritos, teniendo que ponerlos junto a su silla, en donde sus manos pudieran tocarlos, para que se quedaran tranquilos; la amenaza de llanto era inminente: habían recuperado a su madre y no querían perderla de nuevo.

El primer bocado fue lejos, el más delicioso que habían probado en muchísimo tiempo. La comida fue armoniosa, llena de risas, delicada y con tacto para evitar cualquier reacción adversa, y marcada por los soniditos de los mellizos quienes a pesar de estar muertos de sueño, se mantenían despiertos y abrían los ojos de golpe cada vez que escuchaban la voz, y más aún la risa, de su mamá.

― Te felicito ―le dijo Víctor a Phoebe, emocionado como todos los demás, una vez que habían terminado con el postre― este es el primer paso para una nueva vida Pheebs, ¿Lo sabes, verdad hija?

Ésta asintió, tomando entre las suyas, las diminutas manitos junto a su asiento.

― El siguiente es terpia, ¿Cuándo vas a querer comenzarla? ―preguntó Paola, temiendo ser un poco brusca, pero alguien tenía que sacar el tema al aire.

― Mañana ―respondió con seguridad, sin dudarlo un sólo momento― a primera hora, esto se termina aquí y ahora. Se los prometo ―añadió, mirando a sus niños antes de dedicar una rápida vista a los demás.

― Perfecto ―celebró Víctor, aplaudiendo no muy fuerte para no despertar a nadie― porque hoy día también celebramos que su hermana ya recuperó medio kilo esta semana ―sonrió, orgulloso de ella― con mucho esfuerzo, Piper lo hizo.

― ¿En serio? ―preguntaron las dos, abriendo los ojos con impresión y riéndose incluso ante la asombrosa noticia.

― Sí ―respondíó sonrojada― en serio.

― ¡Felicitaciones! ―saltó Prudence, corriendo a abrazarla mientras Phoebe hacía sus intentos, por lo que Piper mejor decidió acercarse.

Las tres se abrazaron con alegría, dentro de su mítico final feliz y las menores sintieron a Prue alejarse, viéndola correr a buscar algo a su cuarto y bajar otra vez a la velocidad de la luz con un teléfono en la mano; había ido a buscarlo para llamar a Paige y contarle las buenas noticas.

― ¡Paigey! ―gritaron las tres, utilizando el altavoz para ello, apenas escucharon un tenue "hola" al otro lado de la línea.

― ¡Chicas!, ¿Cómo están? ―preguntó chillando con felicidad.

― ¡Perfecto! ―gritó Phoebe con ánimo, sorprendiéndolos a todos gratamente― ¡Adivina!

― ¿Qué?, ¿Qué? ―preguntó Paige, muerta de la curiosidad, casi saltando en su cama.

― ¡Piper subió medio kilo esta semana! ―gritó Prue, aplaudiendo y haciendo sonidos que tuvo que cesar al oír las quejas de los más pequeños― ups.

― ¿De verdad? ―gritó Paige, comenzando a aplaudir― ¡Bien hecho!, ¡Sabía que podrías hacerlo!

― ¡Y mañana vamos a verte! ―añadió Piper, riéndose de felicidad― espéranos, ahí estaremos.

― ¿En serio?, ¿Vendrán? ―preguntó Paige.

― ¡Claro! ―agregó Phoebe.

Todas y todos se miraron con caras de, ¿Cómo van a explicarles las heridas? Pero las tres simplemente hicieron un gesto de ligereza, aludiendo a que algo inventarían en el corto plazo: lo importante ahora, era que nuevamente, eran una familia unida y nada podría quitarles eso nunca más.

* * *

**¿Muy rápido?, ¿Voy muy rápido? Espero que no! **

Respuesta(s) de review(s):

**DyegoHalliwell**: ¡AL FIN SUBISTE CAP! Lo leo apenas pueda, te quiero! Y sí, por Piper me siento feliz al igual que por Leo, ¡Ya se lo merecían! ¿Cierto?


	61. De distancias

**Gente, si mis cálculos no me fallan y no me doy cuenta de que falta algo que tratar...creo que éste, no es nada más ni nada menos, que el penútimo capítulo del fanfic. Estoy aterrorizada! No tengo idea de qué estoy haciendo o de si voy a lograr terminarlo bien, por lo que cualquier IDEA, comentario, lo que sea, se acepta, se necesita, se ruega! ¿Alguna cosa que esté quedando de lado?, ¿Algún asunto que no resolví y deba hacer? Eso... gracias a todas y todos, las aprecio.**

**Gracias especiales a Val (bellaHerms22, quien dice que la historia es de ella jajaja, ¡Ídola!) y a Vii por ser nuevamente, parte clave del fic.**

* * *

**Capítulo 51: De distancias.**

Temprano en la mañana, Piper despertó con una sonrisa en los labios. Se estiró un poco, lo más que pudo, y luego abrió su ojo izquierdo para mirar a Prue, quien dormía junto a ella en su cuarto. Sonrió más aún al verla descansando, al fin había dormido bien una noche, y estaba bien acurrucada a ella, abrazada de su almohada. Se sentó en la cama, tomó la punta de las sábanas y se encargó de taparse de nuevo; habían terminado destapándose por el calor que le daba el yeso, y de paso, destapando a Prue.

― Hola ―saludó ésta perezosamente al sentir la tela sobre su cuerpo― ¿Qué hora es? ―agregó en un bostezo, acomodándose en la almohada.

― Hola, como las diez, sigue durmiendo ―le aconsejó, levantándose lentamente antes de caminar y arrastrar su pierna hasta su cómoda, de donde tomó una liga para el cabello.

― No, es tarde ―discutió, estirándose en toda la cama ahora que la tenía para ella― ¿Dormiste bien? ―preguntó, suspirando.

― Pareces un gato, flojo, panzón y con ojos achinados ―respondió complacida― sí, excelente, ¿Y tú?

― Muy bien ―repitió, sentándose mientras estiraba el cuello― ¿Tú?

― También ―dijo abriendo la puerta para salir de la habitación.

― ¿Dónde vas? ―preguntó con curiosidad, yendo tras ella a pasitos rápidos.

― A ver cómo está Phoebe ―contestó con simpleza, atravesando el pasillo para entrar sin meter ruido a la habitación de su otra hermana.

Prue asintió, recordando que la noche anterior había insistido en dormir con los niños hasta, en efecto, haberse quedado dormida en la cama con ellos, momento en que sus hermanas dejaron la habitación.

Ambas chicas entraron, viéndola recostada sobre el costado en que sus costillas no estaban lastimadas. Miraba con una sonrisa dulce a los pequeños, ambos a su lado, uno más arriba, otro más abajo, ninguno más lejos de ella que el otro. Les acariciaba el rostro, aceptaba sus manitas, controlaba sus respiraciones, tal cual como lo hacía antes, incluso mejor: ahora eran mucho más importantes y los amaba mil veces más que una semana atrás, por muy increíble que pareciera eso.

― Hola ―sonrió Piper con dulzura― ¿Dormiste bien?

― Mejor que nunca ―respondió sin dejar de mirarlos.

― Córrete ―le dijo Piper, subiéndose a la cama para acurrucarse desde su espalda.

― Hagan espacio ―se quejó Prue, poniéndose al otro lado de los mellizos.

― ¿Lista para el gran paso? ―le preguntó Piper, acariciándole el cabello, despejándole la cara de él.

― No lo sé...―suspiró cansinamente― pero tengo las ganas, ¿Sirve de algo...?

― Es lo más importante ―le alentó Piper― sé de lo que te hablo.

― ¿Tenías miedo? ―preguntó en un susurro, mirando a Prue, pero hablando con Piper.

― Mucho ―confesó, atreviéndose al fin a decirlo al no haberlo hecho en su momento― no te presiones si sientes que no puedes, Paola entenderá.

― Si no quieres que sea ella, podemos buscar a alguien más ―le recomendó Prue, sólo por prevención.

― Da lo mismo, sea quien sea no cambiará el pasado ―replicó, sonriendo al darse cuenta de que estaba con todas ellas hablando con naturalidad y de paso, abrazada sin temblar o gritara para que la soltaran. Se acurrucó más.

― El futuro está en tus manos, no te olvides de eso ―le pidió Prue, tomándole la mano por encima de Sophia― tu futuro, y se ve más brillante de lo que piensas.

― ¿Crees que tengo futuro? ―sonrió con nostalgia, mirándola a los ojos.

― Siempre lo he creído Pheebs ―le confesó con cierta vergüenza ante su propio orgullo.

― Me alegra saber que se aman tanto ―rió Piper, feliz de que al fin dejasen de pelear para tener una conversación decente: sin llantos, sin gritos, sin quejas.

Prue arrugó la nariz, Phoebe prefirió no hacerlo, aún no segura de si la tenía o no curada.

― ¿Listas para un largo día? ―preguntó Piper otra vez― después de tu terapia, mi terapia, y la hora de almuerzo, el camino a Skylark será el paisaje de la tarde.

― ¿Qué haremos con Paige? ―preguntó Phoebe preocupada.

Piper se reacomodó en su lugar, Piper levantó la cabeza por sobre el hombro de Phoebe para meterse mejor en la charla.

― Piper y yo estuvimos hablando anoche acerca de eso...y llegamos a la conclusión, de que todo depende de lo que tú quieras...―le explicó soplándose el flequillo de la cara― ¿Quieres decirle la verdad, Phoebe?

Las dos miradas se dirigieron a ella, mientras que ésta se mordió los labios, sin saber qué decirles. Lo pensó bien, y supo que no quería contarle ni el más mínimo detalle. Podía sonar injusto, dejarla afuera, pero era lo mejor para ella...ya había pasado por demasiado. Primero la muerte de sus padres, la de su abuela, su embarazo, la aparición de Víctor, la enfermedad de Piper...¿Era justo, responsable, digno de hermana mayor protectora, darle otro dolor más?, ¿Sería capaz de abrir una nueva herida en su vida? No. No iba a hacerlo.

― No ―resolvió en un suspiro pesado― no quiero.

― ¿Qué haremos entonces? ―preguntó Piper, esperando a que Phoebe tuviese un plan "b" entre manos, pero se equivocó.

― No sé, solamente no le digan nada, ¿Me lo prometen? ―preguntó con la voz temblorosa, recibiendo un "sí" de parte de las dos en aquél mismo instante.

― Déjenlo en mis manos, algo se me ocurrirá ―les aseguró Prudence― ahora, creo que lo mejor será que bajemos a la cocina, alimentemos a los enanos y a nosotras mismas de paso.

― Mi primera meta ―dijo Phoebe mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de Prue y Piper― será volver a ser yo la que se encargue de alimentar a estos sacos sin fondo ―se prometió en voz alta, con todas las esperanzas de un mañana mejor.

Las tres bajaron a comer y la comida fue agradable, aunque todos los comensales estaban un poco nerviosos con respecto a la primera terapia de Phoebe y de paso, a la vista que realizarían a Paige en la tade. Después de comer, Víctor y Prue lavaron platos, mientras Piper recibía a Leo en la casa, quien la estaba ayudando a cuidar a los más pequeños, y para Paola y Phoebe, el momento había llegado.

― Vamos al estudio ―le explicó la mujer, sonriéndnole para darle confianza― ¿Te conté que voy a ejercer mi profesión en casa?

Phoebe siguió la conversación de manera amable, pero más automática que nada: en lo único que podía pensar, era en el miedo que tenía de abrir la boca;pero tenía que hacerlo, se lo debía a todos. Cerró los ojos, sentándose en un cómodo sofá frente a su madrastra, quien delicadamente, le entregó una bolita de hule.

― Relájate en ella, no en tus brazos ―le pidió como inicio― le dije lo mismo a Piper, le ha funcionado ―explicó, viéndola asentir― Aprenderás cómo manejar el estrés, las pesadillas...todo lo que ahora no te deja vivir en paz...¿Sabes por qué estamos haciendo esto?

― Sí.

― ¿Puedes decírmelo? ―preguntó con cierto cuidado. Phoebe puso cara de, ¿Bromeas?― sé que sabes que sé, pero necesito saber si estás lo suficientemente lista, o si no necesitamos empezar de más atrás.

― En ese caso...―suspiró, tapándose la cara y sacudiéndose el cabello, recordando la bolita que comenzó a estrujar antes de hablar― Estoy aquí porque...―tragó en seco, abrió los ojos― estoy aquí porque el novio de mi hermana me...

― Si no puedes, no te obligues ―le pidió Paola con suavidad.

Phoebe tragó, se enderezó en la silla y negó con decisión.

― Estoy aquí, porque el novio de mi hermana me violó. Estoy aquí, porque deseo recuperar todo lo que él se llevó, tener la capacidad de ser la mejor madre para mis hijos...los mismos que son también suyos. Quiero dejar de tener miedo, dormir bien otra vez, no tenerle más miedo o asco a mi cuerpo...recuperar mi relación con la gente que me rodea.

Paola sonrió y Phoebe también lo hizo, sintiéndose menos pesada: ese era el primer paso de muchos más, y cada uno, iría más firme que el otro hasta que pudiera nuevamente, volver a caminar.

Muchos kilómetros más allá de aquella casa ubicada a tres cuadras de la vieja mansión, cierto chico de apellido Trudeau estaba agudizando la vista al ver una imagen familiar cerca de él a una hora no apropiada para ello.

― ¿Paige? ―preguntó al avanzar, deteniéndola en su caminata. La chica pegó un salto y se llevó una mano al pecho con resentimiento― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a esta hora?, ¿No deberías estar en actividades, con los demás?

― No puedo tomarte en serio como mi supervisor ―respondió ella en una risita cómica al oírlo hablar así, pero Andy no rió y la miró con seriedad― de acuerdo ―suspiró rodando los ojos, cruzándose de brazos― vine a encontrarme con alguien…―confesó algo tímida.

― ¿Con alguien? ―preguntó él de nuevo, con cierta incredulidad, también cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja, esperando una explicación más decente.

― Larry, me dijo que podíamos vernos aquí…―dijo algo sonrojada, mirando al pie que tenía repasando la tierra del suelo, armando un circulito en ella.

― Espera, ¿Larry?, ¿Larry Dickens? ―inquirió, haciendo memoria del muchacho. Paige asintió― Oye, ese chico no me da buena espina, ¿Puedo saber para qué quería verte? ―agregó, ahora con cierto tono de hermano celoso.

― No lo sé…―murmuró avergonzada― quizás…

― ¿Te gusta? ―le interrumpió conmprensivamente, viéndola asentir sin mirarlo a la cara.

Andy suspiró y la tomó de la mano para guiarla a una banquita en donde los dos se sentaron, uno al lado del otro. Se sentía un poco extraño en esa posición, pero era su "hermanita", era su deber protegerla y reemplazar a Prue cuando ésta faltara, guiarla, aconsejarla...dentro de lo posible.

― Paige, sabes que no puedes romper las reglas del campamento y que a esta hora deberías estar con las chicas y los chicos con los chicos…―comenzó a decir, mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza entre sus manos, aburrida por el pre sermón que se iba a llevar― él y tú pueden verse más tarde...pero si te invita a juntarte con él a esta hora, cuando no hay nadie más cerca…no me parece bien, considerando que es más grande que tú ―advirtió con lógica.

Paige suspiró, y luego tomó aire para botarlo de nuevo haciendo sonar sus labios parecido a un caballo, ¿Por qué todo tenía que salirle al revés cada vez que le gustaba alguien? Era como si, ese asunto del amor, estuviese hecho para cualquiera menos para ella.

― No quiero hacerte sentir mal…―le dijo torciéndose un poco para quedar de frente― pero yo conozco a los chicos...no quiero que te hagan daño ―le aseguró con dulzura, ella lo miró algo decaída.

― Andy…-susurró, retomando el tono normal de su voz para continuar― tu eres un chico, ¿Verdad?

― Eso he creído durante unos diecisiete años ―sonrió, pero ella no respondió, sino siguió hablando.

― ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta de esas difíciles? ―dijo despertando un poco, aprovechando el minuto de confianza y de que no podía estar más avergonzada en ese momento.

― Si me preguntas de dónde vienen los bebés, voy a decirte que los trae una cigüeña desde francia ―aseguró con voz solemne.

― No esa pregunta, tonto ―Paige rió y le pegó en un brazo, él se acarició el golpe fingiendo que le habí dolido― Andy...―continuó, jugando con sus dedos de manera nerviosa― crees que yo… ¿Crees que soy…? ―intentó decir, atragantándose, se sentía estúpida pensando en ello, pero ya había comenzado― Bueno, tu sabes… ¿Bo...boni...bonita? ―dijo terminando la pregunta casi sin nada de voz, como si le hubiesen estado bajando el volumen letra a letra hasta llegar a cero.

Andy puso cara extraña, contrayendo sus facciones en el intento de analizar lo que había escuchado; había entendido poco y nada, pero no quería hacerla repetir al verla tan nerviosa en su primer intento. Trató de juntar las sílabas, la situación y la idea, y sin tardar demasiado, llegó a lo que había querido decirle. Sonrió, era tierna, dulce, inocente. Era Paige.

― Claro que lo eres ―le dijo tomándole el mentón― tú eres dulce, cariñosa, preocupada por todos, alegre, muy inteligente, y por último, menos importante que ser una maravillosa persona, pero aún así imposible de no notar: muy hermosa.

Paige sonrió de medio lado, y le tomó la mano para quitársela de la cara de una manera poco brusca, antes de replicar a eso.

― ¿Entonces por qué es tan difícil esto de conseguir una cita? ―bufó decepcionada, de todas formas, Larry no había ido a encontrarse con ella como había dicho y eso, la ofendía en serio.

― ¿Para qué quieres una cita? ―preguntó él de vuelta, sin entender demasiado bien su punto; para él, y para todos, seguía siendo una niña.

― No lo sé -suspiró, sacudiendo sus pies en el aire, sólo por hacer algo- todas mis amigas ya han tenido una, algunas ya han besado…-agregó como gran cosa, para sí lo era- yo nunca…he…

― ¿Nunca has dado un beso? ―le interrumpió Andy, sintiendo ternura por dentro; era lindo recordar cómo era tener su edad, y lo mucho que le gustaría volver a ella en lugar de estar a un paso de la universidad y la vida de un adulto.

Paige negó con cierta vergüenza de admitirlo; entre todas sus compañeras de clase y además, hermanas, era la única que aún no había besado a nadie.

― Paige, un segundo ―dijo Andy, retrociendo un poco al meollo del asunto― ¿Cuántos años tienes?

― Trece ―respondió de manera rápida, esperando a ver a dónde quería ir con eso.

― Con trece años aún te queda mucho tiempo para conocer chicos, tener citas y dar tu primer beso, tómalo con calma ―le explicón con dulzura, sintiéndose importante al notar que le estaba poniendo toda su atención― todos tenemos un ritmo diferente, nadie debe presionarnos a tomar el ritmo de los demás ¿Quieres vivir todas estas cosas de forma rápida y notar que las desperdiciaste, o disfrutarlas en su momento?

― Creo que la segunda suena mejor ―contestó, no muy convencida― pero…

― No me gusta darte este ejemplo Paige…―le interrumpió Andy, sin querer soltar su punto ahora que lo tenía afianzado― pero piensa en Phoebe.

― ¿En Phoebe? ―repitió, haciendo una mueca de no comprender nada, poniendo más atención todavía a lo que quería explicarle.

Andy suspiró, tratando de decirle las cosas de una manera suave, sin tirar abajo a nadie ni menos poner mal a una hermana contra la otra, pero ya había abierto la boca y Paige no se quedaría en paz hasta que se explayara al respecto.

― Adelantó demasiadas etapas ―resolvió jutando las manos, jugando a emparejar sus dedos― y ahora, en lugar de estar aquí con nosotros, jugando y disfrutando del verano, está en casa preparando biberones, cambiando pañales y cuidando gemelos.

― Mellizos ―corrigió algo molesta por el comentario, por mucho que fuera cierto.

― Eso ―cedió, tratando de seguir el tema sin que Paige se enojara, sino que entendiera― el asunto, es que se saltó etapas importantes en su vida por querer ir más rápido de lo que debía y hay cosas que no pueden deshacerse después de hechas ―suspiró, lamentándose por ello- Lo que quiero decirte, es que vayas a tu ritmo, ¡Nadie te presiona! No eres ni mejor ni peor persona por haber o no haber tenido novio a los trece años, hay cosas mucho más importantes que esas.

Paige suspiró, echándose un poco para atrás. Era cierto, no era ni peor ni mejor que las demás, solamente estaba...demorándose un poco, pero eso no era malo. Piper no había tenido ningún tipo de experiencia romántica hasta los los quince y no había muerto por ello.

― Tienes razón…―dijo finalmente, sintiéndose bastante mejor que antes.

― Y si no llegó, y no supo valorarte. No vale la pena; si no te respeta, déjalo ir hasta que aparezca alguien que si lo haga ―le aconsejó revolviéndole el cabello, mientras ella se defendía con una risita― Oye, ya se acerca la hora de almorzar. Los chicos deben venir de vuelta de la expedición ―dijo poniéndose de pie enseguida― ve al comedor para que parezca que no te escabulliste, iré tras de ti.

Ambos hicieron caso a lo que había dicho y echaron a andar camino al gran comedor de madera que los albergaba durante las comidas. ― ¡Ah, y Paige! -le detuvo Andy, recordando algo más que consideraba que debía decir.

― ¿Hum? -musitó ella, deteniendo su trote, a mitad de camino, y volteando a mirarlo.

― Aléjate de ese tipo de chicos, ellos buscan solamente una cosa…

― ¡Ya lo sé!, ¡Sexo! ―gritó riéndose al ver la cara sonrojada de Andy al escuchar esa palabra, y siguió su carrera, deteniéndose también al recordar algo― ¡Ah, Andy!

― ¿Hum? -preguntó, sin aún moverse de su posición.

― Gracias ―sonrió enviando un beso en el aire y corriendo alegre hasta el comedor.

Andy sonrió y negó con la cabeza, mirando como la niña desaparecía de su vista…había crecido tan rápido, definitivamente no era más esa pequeña niñita a la que solía defender de los chicos abusivos en el parque, pero seguía sintiéndose bien al notar que ella continuaba necesitándolo y que confiaba en él, lo suficiente como para hablar de cualquier cosa si era necesario. Le agradaba tener la oportunidad de ser hermano mayor con ella y las demás, y en un momento así, no podía evitar extrañar sobremanera a Prue.

En casa, las chicas se estaban preparando para salir a Skylark. Prue aún no había inventado nada convincente, y se barajaba en millones de opciones distintas, una más rara que la otra, sin llegar a nada al final; aunque por supuesto, le había dicho a sus hermanas que sabía exactamente qué decir. Paola y Víctor insistían en que no penasban que era una buena idea ir a meterse así al campamento para ir a mentir, y menos aún, para decir la verdad sin apoyo de su parte para ayudarla a manejar la situación bien, pero todas insistieron en la perfección del plan.

Piper en cambio, sufría por dejar a Leo en la ciudad, ocupado de rellenar papeles y firmas para poder quedarse en California el año siguiente...sus padres deseaban pasar la mayor parte del tiempo junto a él antes de volver a España sin su único hijo. Se sentía mal por separar a la familia, pero por otro lado, sabía que ella no podía hacer nada a favor ni encontra de la decisión de Leo, sino respetarla.

Phoebe se encontraba en su habitación revisando sus cuentas de internet a las que no había accedido en bastantes semanas, y aprovechando de volver a tomarle el ritmo a su cybermundo, el cual tenía abandonado desde los doce y extrañaba demasiado. Abrió su cuenta de chat para revisar su correo, encontrándose de inmediato con una persona hablándole y tornando la ventanita de conversación en anaranjada. Sonrió al leer el nick y cliqueó encima para responder.

_**Kat NoMeJodas - Dulce hogar Luisiana, dice: **Odio que ahora no se vean los nicks y muestre el nombre de la cuenta._

_**Pheebs Halliwell - 16 de abril, lleguen pronto criaturitas..., dice: **Al menos tenemos los subnick, ¿Vas de vacaciones?_

_**Kat NoMeJodas - Dulce hogar Luisiana, dice: **El tuyo es del siglo pasado y tus deseos se cumplieron; y no..._

_**Pheebs Halliwell - 16 de abril, lleguen pronto criaturitas, dice: **Cierto, pero no pretendía que llegaran antes, solo que el tiempo pasara rápido; ¿Entonces?_

_**Kat NoMeJodas - Dulce hogar Luisiana, dice:** Regreso al viejo estado Pheebs...mis padres piensan que es mejor volver a casa; dicen que el dinero y los negocios en San Francisco nos arruinaron y que es mejor volver a nuestras raíces con los abuelos, al menos hasta que yo mejore..._

_**Pheebs Halliwell - dice: Oh...**_

_**Kat NoMeJodas - Dulce hogar Luisiana , dice: **no es tan malo, me gustaba ese lugar...vivíamos casi en el campo, la vida era más tranquila, inocente..._

_**Pheebs Halliwell - dice: **..._

_**Kat NoMeJodas - Dulce hogar Luisiana, dice: **¿Cómo has estado?, estaba preocupada por ti. Fui a verte al hospital pero no me dejaron pasar porque no querías ver a nadie...no dejé mi nombre. Fui a tu casa ayer, pero no había nadie y no contestabas el teléfono, ¿Estás bien?_

_**Pheebs Halliwell - dice: **Lo siento, no he estado en casa. Estamos en casa de papá por ahora y no tengo el valor para volver a la mía...de todas formas, es mejor que las chicas tengan algo de ayuda de parte de él y Paola para cuidar a los mellizos mientras yo esté de inútil._

_**Kat NoMeJodas - Dulce hogar Luisiana, dice: ¿**Has sabido algo de Hackett?_

_**Pheebs Halliwell - dice:** papá me dijo que ayer lo enviaron de regreso a Alemania...no sé nada más. La verdad, ya no me interesa...solamente quiero dejar todo este infierno atrás._

_**Kat NoMeJodas - Dulce hogar Luisiana, dice:** ¿Qué pasará con los pequeños...?_

_**Pheebs Halliwell - dice:** Ellos se quedan conmigo, él no puede hacer nada para quitármelos por una ley que tenemos en California; que de algo sirva vivir en esta ciudad tan cara y pagar tantos impuestos, como dice Prue...aunque lo intente, él está completamente desligado de ambos, y también de mí._

_**Kat NoMeJodas - Dulce hogar Luisiana, dice:** ¿De verdad?, ¡Te felicito Pheebs!, Aunque no me creas me hiciste llorar, ¡Al fin se hace un poco de justicia!, ¿Qué hay sobre ti?_

_**Pheebs Halliwell - dice: **Hoy tuve terapia con Paola...fue agotador, pero creo que me siento mejor, aunque me duele un poco la cabeza. Espero seguir avanzando bien y terminar con esto pronto..no sé si realmente va a servir o no, pero espero que sí...realmente estoy harta, aunque al menos anoche dormí tranquila, algo es algo; te cuento más detalles más tarde, ahora estoy matando el tiempo mientras espero a que mis hermanas se alisten para ir a visitar a Paige._

_**Kat NoMeJodas - Dulce hogar Luisiana, dice: **Phoebe...lo siento. No quería que nada de esto pasara. Quiero volver al día en que nos conocimos, que volvamos a tener doce años y que pasemos horas riéndonos con las revistas que tanto nos gustaban. Quiero tener trece y decirte que tu abuela va a estar bien, que dejes de llorar…quiero que jamás hayamos tomado la tonta decisión de aceptar las invitaciones de Jimmy y Michael..._

_**Pheebs Halliwell - dice:** Yo también, pero no podemos predecir el futuro…todas esas cosas pasaron, querámoslo o no…y tenemos que afrontar las consecuencias, seguir adelante…cueste lo que cueste._

_**Kat NoMeJodas - Dulce hogar Luisiana, dice: ¿**Se puede empezar otra vez?, ¿Vale la pena intentarlo?_

_**Pheebs Halliwell - dice: N**o lo sé, pero eso supongo...la vida no puede ser tan triste, ¿Cierto?..., solamente prométeme que vas a volver a ser la de antes, tu aún puedes cambiar las cosas, tener una vida normal…olvidarte de todo esto…_

_**Kat NoMeJodas - Dulce hogar Luisiana, dice: **¿Vas a perdonarme algún día por todo el daño que te he hecho?_

_**Pheebs Halliwell - dice:** No tengo nada que perdonar. No digas tonterías, también cometí errores sin ayuda de nadie._

_**Kat NoMeJodas - Dulce hogar Luisiana, dice**: Puede ser, pero por mi culpa tu vida nunca va a ser la misma Phoebe…yo dejé que pasara todo esto._

_**Pheebs Halliwell - dice:** Oye, suficiente, te lo dije antes y te lo diré de nuevo: no tienes la culpa de todo lo que ocurrió, también fuiste una tonta que cayó en mentiras ajenas...pero si te sirve de algo, a pesar de que no es lo que cualquier chica sueña cuando cumple quince, creo que Matthew y Piper fueron mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños y no los cambiaría por nada. Son la única cosa que me mantiene en pie todos los días, o medianamente en pie...dos grandes motivos por los que seguir luchando...sí Kat, si tiene sentido intentarlo otra vez._

_**K****at NoMeJodas - Dulce hogar Luisiana, dice: V**oy a echarlos de menos...¡No quiero irme Pheebs!, quiero quedarme aquí...eres la única amiga que tengo, y los niños...me había acostumbrado a tenerlos cerca ¡Hasta el cambio de pañales voy a echar de menos!_

_**Pheebs Halliwell - dice: **Jajaja no creo que vayas a extrañar eso, enferma, y no seas mentirosa, la única vez que lo intentaste terminaste corriendo lejos de la guardería a esconderte detrás del auto del maestro Collins. Hey...tampoco quiero que te vayas, pero si es lo que te hará estar bien...tienes que hacerlo. Además, yo me ganó un hotel todo pagado de visita a Luisiana un día de estos, con carga gemelar incluida, por supuesto._

_**Kat NoMeJodas - Dulce hogar Luisiana, dice: M**e encantaría que vinieras a visitarme. Los gastos corren por mi cuenta, no te preocupes por eso._

_**Pheebs Halliwell - dice:** Si tuviera dinero te diría "¿Estás loca?" pero como no tengo...jejeje, ¿Vas a volver a tu vieja escuela?_

_**Kat NoMeJodas - Dulce hogar Luisiana, dice: **Sí, tengo que seguir estudiando...¿Qué harás el próximo año?_

_**Pheebs Halliwell - dice: **Lo mismo supongo, tengo más razones que nunca para terminar con la tortura escolar...claro que será mucho más aburrido ahora que mi mejor amiga no va a estar conmigo._

_**Kat NoMeJodas ― Dulce hogar Luisiana, dice:** la mía tampoco...odio que esto haya tenido que terminar así._

_**Pheebs Halliwell - dice: **Kat...si te prometo que nunca dejaremos de ser las mejores amigas, ¿Me lo prometes?_

_**Kat NoMeJodas - Dulce hogar Luisiana, dice: **Te lo juro._

_**Pheebs Hallliwell - dice: **Y si te digo que quiero que seas la madrina de mis hijos, ¿Aceptas?_

_**Kat NoMeJodas - Dulce hogar Luisiana, dice:** Ahora sí me hiciste llorar, tonta, ¡Sería un honor, pero recuerda que no soy católica!_

_**Pheebs Halliwell - dice: **Ya lo sé, ¿Importa?, ¿Desde cuándo respetamos ceremonias? Si te vas a poner en esa pose, ve y pídele disculpas al maestro de religión por llenarle el salón de cruces invertidas; podemos inventar una ceremonia propia. Oye, tengo que irme, mis hermanas me llaman, hablamos más tarde._

_**Kat NoMeJodas - Dulce hogar Luisiana, dice: **Pheebs, ¿Puedo ir a verte mañana? Tenemos todo empacado para irnos, pero no quise dejar la ciudad hasta poder despedirme...les prometí a mis papás que apenas lograra comunicarme contigo nos iríamos..._

_**Pheebs Halliwell - dice: **Estúpida, ahora tú me hiciste llorar a mí. Te espero, casa de papá mañana a la hora que quieras. Te amo amiga, adiós._

Phoebe se limpió la cara de las lágrimas que no habían dejado de caer por su rostro desde que supo que su amiga se iba a ir hasta ese momento. Cerró el computador y se levantó de la cama, mientras sus hermanas la miraban con cara de interrogación y preocupación también.

― No pasó nada ―les adelantó― estaba hablando con Kat.

― ¿Cómo está? ―preguntó Piper, yendo a reconfortarla― ¿Le pasó algo?

― Está bien ―respondió, infinitamente triste― pero sus padres van a volver a Luisiana…, dicen que en la casa de sus abuelos, donde vivían antes de venir a San Francisco, es más tranquilo para todo su proceso de rehabilitación y esas cosas…

― Esas son buenas noticias ―le alentó Prue, tratando de ser simpática con el asunto de esa niña, que aunque todavía la traía de sentimientos encontrados, le había salvado la vida a su hermana― significa que a sus padres les importa y que pronto va a mejorarse.

― Lo sé, pero la voy a echar tanto de menos...

― No llores ―le pidió Prue en un susurro, sin entender mucho lo que ella sentía; siempre había tenido dos mejores amigos y nunca se había separado de ellos.

― Déjala que lo haga ―le sugirió Piper, quien en su vida, había perdido a sus amigos uno tras otro― yo te entiendo, sé cuánto duele...déjalo salir...

Phoebe se abrazó con fuerza, expresando toda la pena que sentía al tener que dejar todo lo que conocía. El peso de crecer, y lo difícil que era responder con madurez a ciertas cosas...ese día, había crecido más que nunca antes, desde el principio hasta ese momento, había dejado salir muchas cosas, despedido de otras y abierto puertas nuevas. Qué difícil era crecer...

Cuando los ánimos se calmaron, las chicas se subieron al nuevo Jeep que Víctor había comprado para reemplazar el toyota; y aunque Prue se había negado a venderlo y optado por quedárselo como recuerdo de su madre, era el vehículo que usarían las demás en adelante, al tener dos asientos plegables en la parte de atrás, que sería bastante útil al momento de salir todas juntas y evitaría que alguna tuviera que irse sentada en el suelo o sobre la otra en el asiento de atrás.

El viaje hubiese sido en silencio, si no hubiera sido por el CD de música infantil que Prue había puesto en el toca discos, y ahora iban tarareando; lo más gracioso, era que mientras los niños no podían decir nada y movían sus manitas un poco, las demás cantaban de manera animada las mismas canciones que hacía no mucho, habían cantado ellas.  
Al llegar, estacionaron en el mismo lugar en que se habían ubicado al ir a dejar a Paige, en un día menos caluroso que ese; tanto Piper como Phoebe estaban algo desesperadas por la mala mezcla de calor y yesos.

― Le envié un mensaje, esperemos a que salga ―sugirió Prue, y las otras dos asintieron, esperando en el auto con las puertas abiertas a ver si alguna brisa pasaba por ahí.

Paige salió corriendo al leer en su teléfono que las chicas estaban afuera. Estaba muerta de la ansiedad, y aceleró aún más sus rápida carrera al punto de casi caerse, pero algo le decía que perder el tiempo tropezándose no era lo mejor, y disminuyó un poco la velocidad para evitar contratiempos. Vio un desconocido auto estacionado frente y su corazón se detuvo, pero no por la emoción de que fuera nuevo ni por la confusión que le producía encontrarse con un vehículo que no fuera el viejo toyota, sino por verlas como las estaba viendo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sus manos se hicieron puños furiosos y no supo qué hacer. Vio que la cara de sus hermanas se puso tensa, y que al igual que ella, estaban angustiadas.

Prue se afianzó a la pequeña Sophia, y Piper a Matthew, ya que Phoebe no tenía nada disponible como para cargarlos. Paige negó sin saber qué había pasado, sin lograr entender nada al ver a su hermana mayor en esas condiciones, llena de moretones, vendajes, ojeras en su cara pálida. Piper no se veía tan mal, pero de todas formas estaba usando un yeso en su pierna, así como Prue tenía la misma cara de muerta en vida que Phoebe. Esas no eran sus hermanas, ¡No podían ser sus hermanas!

― ¿Qué demonios pasó? ―gritó limpiándose la cara de lágrimas, sin avanzar, sin retroceder. Sin dar un paso.

Piper y Phoebe no se atrevieron a decir nada, dejando todo en mano de Prudence; se sentían pésimas personas por hacer algo así, pero ella había sido la que había inventado la absurda mentira que iban a decirle a la más pequeña...a petición de Phoebe, claro, quien les había rogado que por favor no le contaran nada. Ninguna fue capaz de contradecirla, no era decisión de ellas.

― Ven aquí Paige ―le pidió Prue finalmente, estirando un brazo. Notó que su hermana no quería avanzar, por lo que ella tomó la iniciativa y se le acercó, abrazándola entre ella y la bebé.

La chica se aferró con fuerza, y aprovechó de tomar la manita de Sophia para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, buscando en Prue también, alguna herida que por afuera no se notara, sin encontrarla.

― Sé que se ve horrible, pero te juro que todas estamos bien ―fue lo primero que le susurró al oído, besándole la frente y conteniendo su llanto― no te asustes, son solo secuelas que se van a borrar.

― ¿Qué pasó Prue? ―preguntó en un susurro ahogado, sin separarse de ella ni un sólo centímetro. Sentía que las piernas iban a dejar de sostenerla en cualquier minuto. Estaba tan nerviosa que, si podía respirar, era porque tenía buena suerte.

― Tuvimos un accidente ―titubeó, armándose de valor para soltar la gran mentira que iba a decirle― bueno, ellas. Iban en el bus, ese día no había espacio para papá, Paola, los mellizos y yo, y ellas se fueron en...en bus...que chocó con un...otro auto...

Paige asintió, creyéndole todo por un momento, hasta mirar atrás.

― ¿Cuándo? ―preguntó, algo incrédula.

― ¿Ah? ―se separaron, Paige la miró escudriñante.

― Cuándo pasó.

Prue se quedó muda, ¿Qué le respondía? Sabía que Paige no era tonta y que si estaba preguntando, era porque se había fijado en algo...la respuesta que diera, dependería del éxito de la mentira, o el total fracaso de ella.

― La semana pasada ―dijo Piper, acercándose a la fecha original, sería ilógico decir que después o antes si esperaba que les creyera.

― ¿Y no me avisaron? ―preguntó entrando en histeria― ¿No me avisaron?

― No queríamos preocuparte ―intentó decir Phoebe, pero fue interrumpida.

― ¿Que no querían preocuparme? ―se quejó mirándolas con resentimiento― ¡Estúpida!, ¡Por favor mírate! ¿Cómo demonios no iba a preocuparme?, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaste en el hospital? ¡Pudiste haberte matado!, ¡Hubieras muerto y yo no me hubiese enterado!

― Paige, no...

― ¡Paige nada! ―gritó haciendo callar a Piper― ¿Vinieron a esto?, ¿A demostrarme que siempre he estado aparte?, ¿Qué nunca van a dejarme entrar al grupo de gente que lo sabe todo y se puede conversar?, ¿Que puede soportar las situaciones duras?, ¿Acaso creen, de verdad creen, que no puedo resistirlas?

― Paige no digas eso ―le rogó Piper, hablando de toas maneras― eres nuestra hermana, ¿Qué relación más cercana que esa existe?

― ¡Digo la verdad! No uses la fraternidad en mi contra, le das la vuelta a lo que digo y no es justo, Piper, ¡mira a Phoebe! ―señaló a su hermana― dices que no hay cosa más cercana que ser hermanas, pero ustedes me tratan como una extraña, ¿Es lo que soy? ¿Una extraña en su grupo de tres?

― Siempre hemos sido cuatro, ¿De qué estás hablando? ―le detuvo Prue, irritándose por aquella actitud; era cierto que muchas veces se tomaba los problemas por sí sola para no molestar al resto, pero lo hacía porque ese era su karma, no el de las otras.

― No es cierto y lo sabes, Prue ―respondió de inmediato― ¡Yo fui la que supo primero sobre el embarazo de Phoebe y se dedicó a ayudarla en lugar de gritar y dejar de hablarle por más de una semana!

Piper se sintió directamente atacada ante eso, pero no dijo nada solamente porque era cierto; ella, siendo mayor, se había comportado como una perfecta estúpida ante la noticia, parecía ser que Paige tenía un punto muy cierto en ese instante.

― Te lo he agradecido infinitas veces ―dijo Phoebe en su lugar― fuiste un gran apoyo y yo confié en ti antes que nadie, ¿No te demuestra nada que haya sido nuestro secreto antes de contarle a las demás?

― Buena jugada Phoebe, pero no puedes dejar de ser la misma perra egoísta que has sido siempre ―atacó con toxicidad, las demás abrieron los ojos con sorpresa― si lo hiciste no fue por mí ni por la confianza entre nosotras, ¿O te olvidas de todas las veces que me humillaste y rechazaste antes de ese día?, ¿Cómo era que me decías?, ¿"Inmadura, tonta, ingenua"?―le recordó con dureza, refiriéndose hacia apenas dos años atrás aproximadamente― lo hiciste por ti misma, para evitarte los gritos de Prue y la decepción de Piper.

Phoebe negó repetidas veces; si no había hablado antes de que la descubrieran, había sido por miedo, era cierto, pero no había confiado en Paige para utilizarla...sino porque de verdad, creía en ella y había querido aprovechar esa instancia para ganarla como amiga; eso era todo...pero algo le decía que no iba a creerle, por lo que no le discutió.

― El que calla otorga ―musitó de mala gana, cambiando de objetivo― Fui yo la que encontró a Piper en el baño cubierta de sangre y sin saber si estaba muerta o viva, ¡Y juro que no quería ver eso, pero tuve que hacerlo por ella!, ¡Lo hice porque era lo correcto, luché por ella porque soy capaz de hacerlo a diferencia de ustedes! O me vas decir Prue, ¿Que fuiste muy fuerte?, ¿Qué tal tú, Phoebe?, ¿Me pueden decir en qué estaba ustedes?, ¡Oh sí!, ¡Llorando! Ustedes estaban llorando escondidas por los pasillos mientras Piper, quien se supone que es capaz de manejarlo todo ―dijo remarcando eso con ironía― estaba saliendo de un intento de suicidio, ¿Cómo manejaste eso Piper?, ¿Ah?

Piper volvió a bajar la mirada, sintiéndose picada en la más profunda de sus heridas de nuevo, muerta de vergüenza, ¿Lo peor? Es que no había nada, absoultamente nada que pudiera decir contra las verdades que estaba oyendo que si bien eran duras, e iban con resentimiento y rabia, no tenían forma alguna de ser contradichas.

― De esa no pudieron salvarme...―dijo con ironía marcada en su voz― Y de todos modos, me mandaban a casa a dormir, a pesar de que yo sabía todo y había estado ahí antes que ustedes, pero insistían en decirme que todo estaría bien, y a cada cosa que sucede siempre hay una excusa para que yo no lo vea, no lo escuche o no lo sepa. Al final, me excluyen―se quejó con rabia y frustración, mirando ésta vez a Prudence― a Piper siempre le cuentas todo lo que ella te pregunta, ¡Hasta a Phoebe le das información si la situación lo amerita!, Pero a mí, a mí lo único que puedes decirme es que todo va a estar bien...Ustedes son tres, nada más, ¡Tres! ―reclamó apuntándolas con su dedo índice, contándolas de esa manera.

Piper se tapó la boca, intentando contener un gemido; no tenía idea de que Paige llegara a sentirse así...siempre había pensando que para ella era tan cómodo como para las demás, quedarse afuera y aunque una que otra vez se había quejado, siempre terminaba cediendo, como si entendeiera que era lo mejor para sí...pero se había equivocado: no creía que fuera lo correcto, solamente había evitado hacer más problemas en esos momentos complicados.

― Cuando Victor llegó yo no sabía cómo portarme adentro de ese fingido cuadro de familia feliz que estaban creando, ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer frente al tipo que sufrió el despecho de mamá por culpa de mi padre? Yo soy quien separó a sus padres, a mamá de un tipo tan débil y tonto que a ligual que ustedes, cree que me creo su estuípido cuento de que las cuatro somos iguales cuando no es cierto. Yo soy Paige Matthews: hija de Samuel Matthews, media hermana de ustedes y una persona que nunca va a formar parte del lazo que forman .

Prue no tenía idea qué hacer; siempre había sido Phoebe la persona difícil y ya estaba acostumbrada a gritarle, a discutir con ella, ser irónica, sarcástica, incluso hiriente pero Paige...con ella siempre había sido diferente; siempre la había cuidado como una joya frágil, una muñequita de porcelana que con el más leve tope podía llegar a quebrarse...y quizás ya lo había hecho: todo lo ocurrido en el pasado año, le había afectado mucho más de lo que pudo haber imaginado. Solamente quería gritarle que dejara de hablar tonterías, porque ya la tenía harta, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, ¡Era Paige, no Phoebe! Era su hermanita bebé, la tierna, la dulce, la atenta...estaba descolocada; muy pocas veces la había visto así, pero este era su momento culmine.

― Si vinieron a mentirme, si vinieron a subestimarme, si están aquí para intentar hacerme creer que no pasó nada, sólo váyanse ―les dijo con voz venenosa, dándose la vuelta para irse.

Las chicas, en silencio, aún sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la atípica e incluso, aterradora, actitud de Paige, la vieron voltear sobre sus propios talones, caminar con fuerza y pararse al centro de todas ellas con cara de odio.

― Esto es lo que pienso de su hermandad ― gruñó, escupiéndole al suelo con rabia.

Se dio la vuelta, corriendo rápido y ahora sí que no le importaba caerse: solamente quería salir de ahí, ¿Cómo podían haberle ocultado algo así? Y...era mentira. Sabía que era mentira, porque sus gestos y poses eran diferentes, el nerviosismo se sentía en el aire, de parte de todas. No quería oírlas mentirle tan descaradamente, menos con una tontería tan mal inventada.

Phoebe se restregó la cara al verla partir, culpándose por aquella escena y se dejó caer en el asiento del auto, suspirando. Paige tenía razón, todas las razones, para sentirse así. Ella se había sentido exactamente igual cuando se enteró de la enfermedad de la abuela antes que todas las otras, y vio que trataban de ocultárselo hasta mucho tiempo después.

― Genial, lo arruiné todo ―se quejó frustrada, sin sentirse con el derecho a reclamar después de haber sido ella la protagonista de escenas así muchas veces en el pasado.

― Debí haber pensado en algo más convincente ― dijo Prue culpándose por el fracaso― no puedo creer que la que acaba de partir, haya sido Paige...parecía tan...¿Realmente era ella? ―les susurró, apoyando su espalda en una puerta del auto.

― Temo que sí lo era ―respondió Piper con los ojos tristes― y tenía tanta razón...todo lo que dijo sobre mí, es cierto.

― Sobre mí también ―secundó Phoebe, cerrando los ojos con agotamiento― pero no me arrepiento de no decirle lo que ocurrió realmente; ya se le pasará el enojo...o eso espero.

― El enojo puede pasar, pero no quita que haya tenido toda la razón ―continuó Piper, algo enojada por la poca seriedad que Phoebe le estaba dando al asunto― lo que dijo sea cierto o no, es lo que siente, ¿Qué si al tratar de protegerla, la estamos realmente, dejando afuera de todo?

― Detén tu caballo aquí Piper ―le interrumpió Prue con brusquedad― todo lo que hemos hecho, ha sido por su bienestar, y no solamente le hemos mentido a ella, sino que también a Phoebe y fue por lo mejor, ¡Les ahorramos al menos un año de sufrimiento mientras la abuela estaba enferma! Y créeme que si hubiese podido ahorrártelo a ti, lo hubiera hecho Piper.

― No me ahorraron nada, al contrario ―interrumpió Phoebe, cortando las palabras de Prudence y el intento de hablar de su tercera hermana― yo lo supe antes que todas ustedes. Me enteré un día en que llegué a casa, después de mi cumpleaños...fingí que no había escuchado nada durante todo ese tiempo hasta que ustedes "me lo contaron" y creanme que las odié más que nunca al saber que a mí y Paige nos estaban ocultando algo tan importante como que la abuela podía morirse. Yo la entiendo...me gustaría que no, pero lo hago.

― Entonces deberías saber que tiene derecho a que le digas qué fue lo que ocurrió ―abogó Piper, afirmándose de sus quejas y reclamos, sin dejar de sorprenderse ante esa delcaracion― ¿No te ahorramos dolor, cierto? Phoebe si fue peor, ¿Por qué no le dices?, ¡Tarde o temprano tendrá que saberlo!

― Porque es distinto Piper, estamos hablando de algo que no tiene nada que ver con ella y ni siquiera contigo ―le respondió mordaz, tratando de cruzarse de brazos sin éxito― ya tomé una decisión, una que no afecta su vida para nada a menos que le digamos algo...y no voy a dejar que pase eso: mi vida es una, su vida es otra, y la de ustedes, dos más. No mezcles las cosas, y ni se te ocurra pasar a llevar mi decisión, ¿De acuerdo?

― Ya, suficiente ―les detuvo Prue, parándose entre medio de las dos furiosas hermanas― nadie va a decirle nada a nadie, y esta pelea se termina aquí. Paige aún tiene algo de inocencia y fe en el mundo, y no vamos a ser nosotras las que matemos eso, ¿Quedó claro? ―les advirtió mirándolas con seriedad, y ambas accedieron― haya tenido o no razón en lo que dijo, lo único importante ahora, es evitar que se siga sintiendo así y lamentablemente no podemos decirle la verdad, así que usen la cabeza para algo más que gritarse y piensen en algo que decirle que le haga creernos y terminar con este problema, ¿Alguna pregunta? ―gruñó, mirándolas con autoridad y sin dejarles demasiado espacio para decir que no.

Piper, sintiéndose mucho más culpable y responsable de todo de lo que debería, se acercó a Prue y le puso una mano sobre el hombro en son de apoyo y de estar de acuerdo en que era lo mejor, por mucho que le gustase decirle todo. Ésta la miró con tristeza, avergonzada, dolida por lo oído y más por lo dicho. Su hermana menor apretó los labios, y le tendió a Matthew con cuidado antes de avanzar para seguir los pasos de Paige.

― ¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó sobresaltándose, haciendo malabares con ambas criaturas en los brazos.

― Lo arreglaré, confía en mí ―respondió sin decir otra palabra ni mirar atrás, simplemente pensando en Paige y en qué iba a decirle para hacerle ver, que no era por ella el no querer decirle nada, sino por las demás.

Phoebe estuvo a medio segundo de gritar para detener a Piper, pero Prue le hizo un gesto de dejarla ir: confiaba en ella, sabía que no cometería ninguna imprudencia. Se devolvió al auto, dejando a uno de los niños sobre las piernas de Phoebe para despejar sus manos y poder dejarlos a los dos bien sentados en sus sillas antes de partir.

― Ve a verlo, estaremos bien ― dijo Phoebe, mirándola de reojo.

― ¿Ah?

― Andy. Quieres verlo, no mientas...ve por él, conversa, llora, cuéntale todo...sé que mueres por hacerlo ― le comentó con un poco de frialdad, pero preocupación por ella.

― Me interesa más saber qué va a pasar con Paige y Piper; además, recién te estás acostumbrando a los niños y...―intentó explicarle, pero no pudo terminar de hablar.

― No me hagas empujarte por el camino ni gritarte improperios para que te muevas ―le dijo en tono de pocos amigos, dedicándole "aquella" mirada de advertencia― muévete, si eres rápida, estarás de vuelta antes que Piper.

― ¿Vas a estar bien?, ¿No estás nerviosa o...? ―trató de decir, pero la mirada de su hermana le dio todas las respuestas― espérame aquí, volveré pronto ―se decidió finalmente, hecha un huracán de nervios que emprendió un ligero trote hasta el interior del campamento, siguiendo el mismo camino que había tomado Piper.

Paige seguía corriéndo, mordiéndose el labio. Las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos, y sorbió con fuerza cuando llegó a su dormitorio. Gracias al cielo, no había nadie ahí y no hubo necesidad de pedir que se fueran, no lo hubiese soportado. Quería llorar sola, con mucha fuerza, porque así se sentía en ese momento. Tonta, un poco, porque en su afán de protección sus hermanas no se daban cuenta de que la herían. Había creído que, después de lo de Piper, había ganado el respeto de sus hermanas. Ese derecho que tenía como parte de la familia, a saber qué pasaba: estaba equivocada. Ellas jamás dejarían de comportarse así. Prue era la que manejaba todo, la que sabía, la fuerte, la que decidía por el bien de todas. Piper le seguía, siendo la que amortiguaba los golpes, sonreía y mantenía esa indulgencia que la hacía ser la persona más sensible del planeta. Phoebe, en el último de los casos, encantadora y la hermana más divertida que se podía tener, pero que jamás le permitía hacer lo que ella hacía.

Ella jamás, ¿Por qué? Prue, Piper y Phoebe, siempre mirándola desde arriba y con infinita dulzura, siempre protegiéndola y diciéndole que todo estaría bien si lo único que bastaba era saber que estaban ahí. Un verdadero "estoy aquí" a un efímero "todo estará bien" y aquella mentira, aquél burdo tropel de palabras, era un perfecto y falso "todo está bien, no te preocupes pequeña Paige". Podía ser pequeña, ella sabía que a los ojos del mundo era Paige Halliwell, la niña, la menor, a la que se le necesitaba tener paciencia y cuidado, protegerla en todo caso, pero era parte de la familia, y siempre había creído que aunque su familia estaba rota... y era muy disfuncional, estaban muy unidas. Esa unión lo era todo, porque solo eso tenían para dar cara al mundo. El accidente, como bien sabía, era una mentira. La mentira no dolía tanto, no como saber que era solo una fachada para hacerla creer que el mundo aún era rosa y los principes azules existían de verdad.

Sorbió la nariz otra vez, dispuesta a dejar de llorar, porque no se le iba a ir la vida allí. ¡Tan solo quería un poco de respeto! ¡Algo de importancia! Pero no, no la había, era la pequeña Paige y nada más. No había respeto, había cuidado. Y más que las estupideces que inventaban para esconderle la realidad, lo que más le dolía, era su actitud de intentar hacerlo.

― Paige...―susurró Piper en la puerta, esquivando una almohada voladora cerca de su cara, lanzada con fuerza desde la mano de su hermana menor.

―¡Lárgate!

― Sé que estás enojada pe...

― Ni lo intentes ―gritó de vuelta― ¡Si vienes a mentirme, vete ahora Piper!

― No voy a hacerlo ―le dijo con firmeza, afirmándose bien de un fierro de una cama cercana para darse más seguridad― puedes gritar, insistir todo lo que quieras, pero tengo que hablar contigo y hacerte entender que te amamos, que no eres una menos sino simplemente la menor.

― ¡Te dije que te fueras!, ¿No escuchaste? ―le gritó deteniéndola en su discurso― no me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decir, y si no te vas ahora, llamaré a la monitora para que te saqué, ¿Me oíste?

Paige se levantó de la cama hecha una furia, dejando de llorar para no mostrase débil junto a ella e intentando acorralarla, intimidarla, sacarla de ahí pero sin hacerle daño.

― No Paige. Necesito que me escuches, que entiendas por qué te mentimos.

― ¿Pretendes que entienda que mis propias hermanas me tratan como cualquier...? ― continuó gritando, pero el grito de Piper fue más fuerte y penetrante que el suyo.

― No fue un accidente de autos ― le confesó hablando fuerte, apretando incluso los párpados para hacerse escuchar bien, relajándose de inmediato― no fue un accidente.

Paige dejó caer su mandíbula, mirándola con sorpresa; primero por el grito, segundo por lo que acaba de oír, pero ahora se sentía mucho peor que antes al confirmar, que en realidad le habían estado viendo la cara de tonta durante esos días.

― Gracias por despejarme todas las dudas acerca de ustedes y la confianza que tienen en mí ―respondió con amargura― por aclararme que cada llamada nunca fue más que una sarta de mentiras que como la estúpida que soy, siempre creí.

― No te lo tomes así ―le pidió bajando la mirada, intentando tomar su mano, pero ésta la rechazó.

― Piper, vete de aquí ―le dijo con tono serio, cortante, sin emitir sonido o siquiera mirarla a la cara.

― No Paige. Vine aquí para explicarte lo que ocurre, porque te mereces una respuesta mejor que la que...que la que inventamos ―reconoció lamentándose― y no voy a irme hasta que la escuches. Después, depende de ti qué hacer, pero ahora, déjame hacer lo que corresponde y cumplir con mi responsabilidad contigo, y con mi la confianza que siempre te hemos tenido y nunca te hemos sabido mostrar.

Paige titubeó ante eso; se había puesto muy agresiva (con razones válidas, por supuesto) durante la reunión en la puerta de Skylark, y ahora se sentía un poco menos violenta o histérica, pero no menos herida. Temía volver a caer en las telarañas de sus hermanas, pero por otro lado, odiaba la sensación de estar peleada con ellas...sobretodo de creerse un ente externo, una persona ajena a la familia...necesitaba, más que nada, sentirse parte de ese árbol tan torcido y extraño que no lograba asimilar como suyo. Pero su orgullo le pedía algo de autorespeto al mismo tiempo, ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿Escucharla?, ¿Exigirle que se fuera?

― Una oportunidad ―continuó Piper al verla confundida― si no quieres hacerlo por nosotras, hazlo por la abuela y por mamá, siempre trataron de hacer de nosotras hermanas unidas...―pidió sintiéndose descarada al hacerlo, incluso manipuladora, pero era lo que estaba sintiendo.

Más allá, a unos metros cerca del muelle al que Prue gustaba de ir cada vez que se sentía mal, el mismo en donde había perdido a su madre, Andy seguía sentado con lágrimas en los ojos después de escuchar todo lo que Prue le había contado, pero ella estaba peor, llorando entre sus brazos. Lo había necesitado mucho y no había estado, y aunque le había llevado las buenas noticias de que al fin podían estar juntos y contárselo a todos, también había llegado con la sarta de cosas malas que habían ocurrido en los días pasados.

― No me digas te lo dije...―le pidió despacio, después de los minutos de silencio que habían sucedido la historia, las preguntas de Andy y las respuesta que ella había podido darle.

― Jamás haría algo así ―le prometió, sintiéndose culpable por haber usado a Pheobe de ejemplo en la conversación de las etapas.

― No quiere que Paige sepa nada ―le repitió― finge lo mejor que puedas, ¿De acuerdo?

― Sí...no te preocupes por eso ―le aseguró con incomodidad, repasando en su mente la actitud que Prue le había dicho que la chica había tenido respecto a la mentira que le habían contado― me alegra que a pesar de todo, las cosas estén marchando bien...o pasables al menos.

― Lamento no haberte podido decir antes, pero no es algo que cuentas por teléfono ―murmuró afirmándose de su camisa, con su oreja pegada a su pecho.

― Es mejor que dejes de llorar, o Paige se va a dar cuenta de que algo está pasando ―le dijo limpiándole los ojos de lágrimas, envolviéndola bien entre sus brazos― esas esmeraldas tan bonitas se opacan si lloras.

― Cursi ―bromeó esbozando una sonrisita enamorada, y él rió despacio.

― ¿Vas a estar bien?, Puedo volver a casa si eso quieres ―le propuso, acariciándole el cabello cuidadosamente, masajeando un poco su nuca de paso.

― Ya nos estamos acostumbrando a esto ―le explicó, separándose de él un poco para poder ponerse de pie― preferiría que te quedaras aquí con Paige; no soportaría la idea de que dejes tu trabajo por mí...― agregó, echándose a andar de la mano de su novio―además, me hace sentir mucho más segura saber que mi hermana está contigo, y tener claro que así nada malo podría pasarle.

Andy le sonrió, orgulloso de tener su confianza y la detuvo en su andar. Prue devolvió el gesto y se dejó atraer despacio por la cintura antes de inclinarse un poco para alcanzar los labios de Andy. Éste profundizó el beso, sintiéndose al fin libre de hacerlo sin tener que esconderse de nada y de nadie, y aunque lamentaba mucho la gran decepción que había sufrido Prue con respecto a Hackett, no podía dejar de agradecer que ambos hubieran terminado su relación. Prue se dejó llevar, preguntándose cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de que el alemán siempre había sido el equivocado, pero al sentir la fuerza de los brazos de Andy atraerla más a su pecho, dejó de pensar en ello por un instante, permitiéndose disfrutar del primer beso como pareja oficial sin ninguna otra persona entre medio; ni por el suyo, ni por el de ella.

En tanto, en el auto, Phoebe llevaba escuchando quejas de los mellizos hacía bastante rato, pero no había podido calmarlos con nada: querían salir de las sillas, y no pararían de quejarse hasta lograrlo, y ahora, se estaban poniendo a gritar, lo que la ponía especialmente nerviosa.

― Ok, puedo hacerlo ―se dijo a si misma, decidiéndose a hacer algo antes de que se armase un llanterío imposible de contener.

Se bajó del auto evitando caerse al no poder apoyarse bien en sus dos pies. Se dio la vuelta, avanzando a paso de tortuga y logró sacar el coche y desplegarlo, utilizándolo para afirmarse de vuelta al auto. Desabrochó los cinturones, nerviosa por la falta de movilidad en su otro brazo, y con extremo cuidado, logró tomar a Sophia y recostarla en el pequeño medio de transporte.

― Coopera amor, sé que no te gusta, pero vamos a dar una vuelta ―le pidió, demorándose más de lo normal en abrochar todas las cintas al tenerla moviéndose para tratar de huir.

La madre suspiró, pensando en que esa niña sería un problema en su adolescencia: era tan terca como ella misma. Se aseguró de que el coche tuviera el freno y se devolvió por Matthew, que algo más tranquilo pero con cara de enojo, bastante graciosa para un ser tan pequeño, se dejó acomodar junto a su hermana.

― No los he castigado por primera vez y ya se alían contra mí ―se quejó, tomando el mango del carrito y empezando a empujarlo por ahí cerca.

Los paseó cerca de cosas que les llamaran la atención, como plantas coloridas, agua en movimiento, mariposas revoloteando libres o lo que fuera que sonara y los hiciera reír. Escucharlos reír era el mejor remedio del mundo, la melodía que más le daba esperanzas y fuerzas para abrir los ojos cada día y soñar con un mañana feliz para todos ellos.

― Espero que puedan entender cuando les digo lo mucho que los adoro y lo feliz que soy de tenerlos conmigo ―dijo torciendo un poco el cuello para bajar la cabeza y mirarlos de frente, sonriendo al verlos a punto de quedarse dormidos.

Suspiró con calma, disfrutando el bonito día que les ofrecía Skylark, imaginado que en pocos años más, ambos pequeños serían parte de las maravillosas actividades que se realizaban ahí, aunque se preguntaba si sería capaz de alejarse de ellos por más de veinticuatro horas cuando el tiempo llegara. Vio a Prue caminando de la mano de Andy hasta llegar a ella, ambos buscando a Piper y/o Paige con la mirada, sin encontrarlas.

― Aún adentro ―les indicó, y Prue asintió precupada.

Andy le soltó la mano y caminó directo hasta Phoebe para darle un protector abrazo mientras le susurraba un dulce te amo en el oído.

― Yo también ―respondió ella con los ojos cerrados.

El sonido de las ramitas crujiendo los hizo voltear a los tres, encontrándose con Paige y Piper cerca de ellos. El único chico decidió retirarse un poco de la ecuación, tomando el coche para sacarlo de ahí en caso de que los gritos se hicieran de la reunión. Las cuatro hermanas se quedaron solas sin ningún otro testigo que ellas mismas, a pocos metros del lugar en el cual habían jurado ser mejores amigas para siempre, unos cinco años atrás. Todas estaban expectantes, esperando algún tipo reacción de la otra, pero no llegaba: ninguna era capaz de dar un sólo paso, pronunciar una palabra o hacer nada, por temor a desatar cualquier cosa.

Se sentían en una especie de realidad alterna, en donde no tenían claro si eran una o cuatro, en donde todo lo ocurrido en el último año daba vueltas y giraba en el aire, sin lograr decirles con claridad si eran una familia o un grupo de extrañas tratando de sobrevivir.

* * *

**Ok. Estoy temblando, de verdad deseo encontrar alguna razón para que el cap que viene no sea el final y haya más que escribir! así que si la tienen DENMELA!**

**Ah, ¡Por cierto! Hay una encuesta en mi perfil, deberían contestarla! jejeje**

Respuesta(s) de review(s):

**DyegoHalliwell: Con Shakira en el título, no hay manera en que algo salga mal! Respuesta rápida, poco tiempo, te quiero!**

**Vii: **Hermosita, gracias por todo, respuesta rápida poco tiempo! Te adoro!

**bellaHerms22: **Preciossaaa, gracias por mil, poco tiempo, te adoro!

**Daniie Armstrong**** : **¿Cierto?, ¿Cómo nadie entiende eso? Gracias por TODOS tus reviews amor! Respuesta rápida, poco tiempo, te adoro!


	62. Epílogo

**Hola Charmedlandia! He aquí un cap más, el último a decir verdad, de este fic tan eterno que parecía que iba a ser una especie de historia sin fin jaja. De verdad está escrito con todo el amor hacia ustedes y hacia la historia y espero que la disfruten, que sea lo que querían leer y los deje contentos (¡Es increíblemente difícil hacer un final decente! Según yo, todos los finales apestan jaja).**

* * *

**Epilogo:**

El lunes seis de septiembre, Phoebe estaba vestida y arreglada temprano en la mañana, ya que acostumbraba a despertar a eso de las seis debido a que sus queridos hijos solían abrir sus ojitos a esa hora todos los días sin importarles la regla esencial de las vacaciones de verano que estipulaban dormir hasta tarde; pero al menos tomaban siesta, algo que ella también había aprovechado de hacer durante los meses de receso.

Se terminó de acomodar su cabello, poniendo una trabita de color celeste en uno de los costados para despejarse la rostro, dejándo al resto caer enrulado. Sonrió, su cara era otra vez la de antes: vida, juventud, nada de cicatrices, ningún moretón y cero por ciento cantidad de ojeras. Se veía como nueva. Tomó uno de sus estuches cerca de su espejo en donde guardaba su maquillaje, llegando directamente al brillo labial y la máscara de pestañas. Titubeó un poco...quería sentirse linda, pero no se sentía lista todavía, por lo que dejó todo en su estuche otra vez antes de pararse a cambiarse de ropa; llevaba jeans ajustados y una blusa suelta para disimular lo poco que le quedaba de pancita y se sentía demasiado horrible como para vestirse así.

Pasó cerca de su cama, desabrochando su pantalón y se quedó mirando a sus pequeños dormir rodeados de almohadas para evitar que se cayeran, aunque últimamente estaban tan activos que le había pedido a su papá que le pusiera unas rejas a ambos bordes después de que Matthew se cayera de la cama por seguirla a ella una noche en que se levantó al baño y Sophia hubiese también terminado en el suelo all intentar acercarse a su hermanito llorando; había sido el momento más angustiante que había tenido en toda su vida, y vaya que si había pasado por momentos difíciles. Cerró los ojos, alejando ese recuerdo de su mente; aún los escuchaba gritar junto a sus hermanas corriendo asustadas y sus propios chillidos pidiéndoles que llamaran a emergencias. Los minutos que la ambulancia tardó en llegar, el tiempo de transporte y la espera mientras los atendían, no se habían comparado en absoluto con toda la noche de observación y cuidados por la que ambos habían pasado. Aún se sentía culpable por haberse levantado sin mirar atrás antes, pero jamás se hubiese imaginado que iban a despertar de su profundo sueño tan rápido como lo habían sido tres pasos lejos de la cama.

Sonrió para sus adentros, aún con nostalgia y quitó sus manos de los botones de su jeans: no iba a cambiárselo, ese pantalón le gustaba y también cómo se veía con él.

― No estoy gorda ―se dijo frente al espejo― estoy menos flaca que antes, pero tuve dos bebés hace seis meses, es natural. No necesito ser una modelo raquítica, soy feliz como soy y me veo hermosa. Soy hermosa, tanto por dentro como por afuera ―se dijo creyéndoselo apenas un poco, pero era un ejercicio que trataba de repetir mañana a mañana y aunque al principio pensó que no servía de nada, ahora podía notar que sí tenía efecto en su ánimo el resto del día.

Se sentó en su silla, cosa de no ser capaz de mirarse más allá de la cara: Paola les había dicho a ella y a Piper que pratcitcaran no mirarse a cuerpo completo cuando se sentían inseguras para no reforzar pensamientos negativos, y la inseguridad no iba a ganarle a Phoebe de nuevo, porque eso significaba darle valor a las palabras de Hackett. Tomó su estuche de maquillaje otra vez.

― ¿Rosa o durazno? ―preguntó mirando a sus hijos, quienes con suerte se giraron un poco en la cama para seguir durmiendo. Sonrió― giro a la derecha, durazno ―concluyó.

Se pintó los labios de manera tenue, preguntándose qué tenía en la cabeza cuando se embetunaba de rojo pasión. Se puso un poco de brillo, solamente para darle un buen final y luego tomó la máscara, notando que no quería exigirse tanto.

― Así está perfecto ―se dijo con orgullo, aún con ganas de ponerse un saco encima para pasar desapercibida, pero se debía a ella misma, la posibilidad de encontrar el equilibrio entre la poca ropa de antes y el exceso de después.

Cerró su cajón, se puso de pie y se armó de ánimo para ir a despertar a sus hermanas; se sentía feliz y quería que ellas también lo hicieran, y conociéndolas como las conocía, sabía que ninguna había dormido mucho al haber sido la noche anterior al primer día de escuela. Ninguna de ellas lograba dormir el día anterior, no sabía por qué, pero siempre les pasaba y lo mejor era empezar el día de una vez antes de darse vueltas por la cama aburriéndose.

― ¡Vamos América, arriba! ―gritó, recorriendo los pasillos de las habitaciones― ¡Primer día de escuela!, ¡A despertar bellas duermientes! ―agregó, tocando todas las puertas con fuerza.

En una de las habitaciones, Prue había despertado de un salto ante la voz de Phoebe, sin poder creer que ya fuera de día otra vez. Miró su reloj de pulsera, notando que eran recién las seis veinticinco y se metió bajo las sábanas antes de gritar de vuelta.

― ¡Son las siete de la mañana!, ¡Tengo sueño, y yo ni siquiera empiezo las clases hoy!

― ¡Claro que tienes sueño! ―oyó a Paige, cuya voz se iba acercando de a poco hasta aparecer directamente en su puerta junto a Phoebe― ¿Sabes a qué hora volviste de tu cita con Andy?

― Sí, ¿En qué estaban? ―agregó Piper con malicia, encontrándolas mientras se rascaba la cabeza y bostezaba, estirándose con pereza y dando pesados pasos con sus piernas sanas de nuevo.

― ¡Cuéntanos! ―gritó Paige, corriendo hasta la cama de su hermana mayor quien se había puesto una almohada sobre la cabeza en el inútil intento de dormir unos minutos más; con las chicas ahí, listas para interrogarlas, no habría manera en el universo de que pudiera lograrlo.

― ¡Queremos saber! ―agregó Phoebe emocionada, justo cuando el llanto reconocible de sus bebés se hizo presente― Oh, creo que ciertas personitas se despertaron sin mí a su lado ―dijo con una sonrisa torpe― ¡No empiecen sin mí!

Se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió de vuelta a su habitación, feliz de poder hacerlo. Estaba sana de nuevo, sin una sola sola fractura, aunque aún tenía algunos moretones y marquitas, pero nada que no estuviese acostumbrada a ver o no fueran a desaparecer rápido. Llegó al marco de su puerta, en el que se afirmó para parar su velocidad y luego entró a su cuarto, encontrándose con ambos pequeños semi sentados sobre la cama, quejándose y estirando sus brazos al emitir algunos balbuceos apenas la vieron entrar.

― Vengan con mamá ―dijo orgullosa, agachándose a recoger a Sophia, quien era la que estaba más cerca, mientras ésta se enrollaba en su cadera y se afirmaba de su blusa, repitiendo el mismo ejercicio con Matthew― cada día están más pesados ―se quejó en broma, besándolos en la frente, sintiendo sus húmedos labios de vuelta en su rostro antes de volver a donde sus hermanas.

― ¡Aquelarre listo! ―dijo Paige, corriendo a la puerta para ayudar a Phoebe, quien le entregó a Matthew antes de acomodar mejor a Sophia― Buenos días ―le sonrió a su sobrinito, besándole el rostro mientras él se reía― no hay forma de que un día parta mal si empieza así ―comentó jugando más, mientras todas escuchaban la manera en que el pequeño soltaba carcajadas.

― Ya, ya, tu también eres linda ―bromeó Phoebe al notar que Sophia trataba de llamar la atención también, haciendo ruiditos y frunciendo el ceño, intentando ponerse de pie mientras su madre volvía a sentarla por la salud de sus pequeñas caderas― pesada ―se quejó, cuando al intentar de llenarla de besos ésta se corría de sus labios.

― ¿Cuándo vas a entender que el besable es Matt? ―le recodó Prue saliendo debajo de las sábanas, quitándoselo a Paige ante su cara de odio― ¿Quién tiene una mamá muy tonta? ―preguntó, besándole la pancita― ¿Quién?

― Gracias Prue ―se quejó Phoebe haciendo una mueca de fingido odio, permitiéndole a Sophia reunirse con los brazos de Piper.

― Ven aquí, yo te salvo de la loca acosadora de tu madre ―comentó ésta, solamente para molestar más a Phoebe, lográndolo cuando la niña se le acercó para darle un beso.

― Genial, una les da la vida y ellos traicionándome ante un par de palabras en mi contra ―se quejó cruzándose de brazos mientras Paige se recostaba en la cama apoyando su cabeza sobre sus piernas cruzadas.

― Deja de quejarte y déjanos oír lo que Prue tiene que contarnos ―dijo creando algo de orden dentro de lo posible.

Las chicas se rieron despacio e hicieron silencio, mientras que los niños seguían jugando entusiastamente con sus tías; entre más grandes estaban, más ganas de jugar, conocer y sociabilizar tenían. Matt era el más regalón y cariñoso, siempre buscando brazos en donde estar y la presenciade su mamá. Sophia en cambio, solía alejarse un poco de las caricias y manoseos, más preocupada de explorar, jugar y ser el centro de atención, aunque en el fondo siempre estaba pendiente de tener a su madre cerca, ya que al igual que su hermano, duraban un par de horas lejos de ella sin ningun problema, pero no más: pasado un límite, estallaban en llanto intentando balbucear "mamá" y no paraban hasta que ésta volvía junto a ellos.

― Claro, ignoremos la vil traición de toda una familia hacia mi persona ―murmuró en broma, acariciando el cabello de Paige ahora que la tenía acurrucada.

― Ignoremos a la reina del drama y directo al chisme de la semana, ¿Por favor? ―pidió ésta, recibiendo un suave manotazo de parte de Phoebe en la frente. Sophia se quejó y la miró con molestia.

― ¿Te vas a poner de su lado hija? ―preguntó con incredulidad, acariciando a Paige en donde la había golpeado, causando una sonrisa de aprobación de parte de su pequeña.

Piper y Prue se rieron en voz baja, siendo imitadas por los bebés, mientras Phoebe seguía siendo el blanco de las burlas y juegos esa mañana.

― Supongo que es mi castigo por despertarlas ―suspiró resignada― ¿Volvemos al tema, señorita llego tarde y me escabullo para que mis hermanas no se den cuenta, pero igual lo hicieron porque estaban espiando por la ventana ante cada ruido para ver cuándo aparecía?

Paige y Piper la miraron con cara de "¿No sabes guardar un secreto?" y Prue abrió los ojos, sin esperar menos de las chismosas s de sus hermanas; era parte del gen Halliwell.

― Graciosas ―se quejó sacándoles la lengua, subiendo y bajando a Matt solamente por el placer de verlo sonreír― bueno, como sabrán, Andy y yo llevamos saliendo por casi dos meses y hemos sido amigos toda la vida...―introdujo, mientras las demás se ponían más expectantes ante lo que iba a decir.

― ¿Y?, Eso ya lo sabemos ―le dijo Piper punceteándola para hacerla abrir la boca.

― ¡Sí, escúpelo! ―le instó Paige estirando los brazos para recibir a Sophia, quien ya se había aburrido de estar con Piper.

― ¡Paige! ―le reprendió ésta, claro que nadie entendió si era por lo de la bebé robada o por la expresión anterior.

― Sigue hablando ―le alentó Phoebe, suponiendo por la cara de su hermana mayor, que tenía algo importante que decirles.

Prue asintió, poniendo cara de interesante antes de continuar y sentó a Matthew sobre sus piernas, acercándolo a su hermana ahora que ambos parecían querer jugar juntos. Sonrió desde adentro, verlos compartir momentos juntos era lo más hermoso y tierno que podía existir...era una versión de ellas mismas, escrita en una generación más jóven. Veía en Sophia, el rol de hermana mayor preocupada e independiente, así como en Matthew, al hermano más pequeño cuidadoso y prudente. Le hacían recordar a sí misma y a Piper.

― El asunto fue que, ayer después de la cena, me preguntó si quería ir a vivir con él a un pequeño apartamento que estuvo mirando que queda justo a medio camino de la universidad por mi lado, y de la academia por el suyo ―les explicó haciendo un mapa con sus manos, pasándolas por debajo de los brazos de Matt para no soltarlo.

Las sonrisas, caras de curiosidad y poses relajadas se desarmaron al instante, siendo cambiadas por sorpresa, algo de decepción y tristeza. Paige se sentó rápido y Piper enderezó su espalda, mientras que Phoebe volvía a tomar el cuidado de su hija en su reemplazo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a ninguno, mezcla entre protegerlos y de no querer mirar a Prue. El silencio era tenso, y mientras las chicas trataban de armar una falsa cara feliz para apoyarla, Prue se reía para sus adentros.

― ¿Qué le dijiste? ―preguntó Piper, tosiendo despacio, como quien no quiere la cosa.

― Que tenía que conversarlo con ustedes ―respondió con simpleza, ante la gran expectación que se vivía en el cuarto.

Las chicas intentaron nuevamente de ser positivas y hacerle creer que no tenían ningun inconveniente con que se fuera y siguiera con su vida, a pesar de que lo tenían: no querían separarse de ella, de la cabeza de la familia, de la tercera madre que habían tenido y la única que seguía con ellas.

― Siempre supe que este día llegaría, pero no pensé que tan pronto ―comentó Phoebe en voz melancólica, tomándole la mano para sonreirle― me alegra que las cosas entre ambos estén yendo tan bien como para que puedan hacer algo tan importante como eso.

― Luego le dije que no ―continuó Prue, sonriéndole ampliamente antes de pasar la mirada por las caras de las demás, las cuales parecían ser una sola: no sabían si gritar de alegría o llorar de tristeza al escuchar eso.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó Paige, siendo imitada por las demás y guiando la conversación a lo que todas querían saber.

Prue se echó para atrás en la cama, abrazándose a una almohada, mirándolas con dulzura. Eran unas niñas, pequeñas todavía y buenas como nadie, valoraba mucho el hecho de que no hubiesen rechazado la idea de manera abierta, por mucho de que ella supiera que no querían que se fuera.

― No voy a dejarlas ahora ―les explicó con simpleza, sin arrepentirse por la decisión que había tomado― Piper se está recuperando, pero aún necesita apoyo y éste es su último año, es importante que lo termine. Phoebe necesita ayuda con los mellizos... y Paige...tu aún eres una niña, ¿Cómo podría dejarlas solas?

― El año que viene, será mi último año ―interrumpió Phoebe― luego el de Paige, y siempre vas a posponerte por nosotras.

― Creo que deberías irte con él ―comentó Piper con seriedad, con el corazón comprimido y sintiendo cómo le dolían esas palabras, pero pensando en la felicidad de ella.

― Tienen razón ―agregó Paige tratando de ser madura, sonriéndole para darle confianza.

Prue las miró y su corazón se llenó de orgullo, al mismo tiempo que las demás le insistían en que se fuera con sus miradas llenas de falsa seguridad, pero del más sincero deseo de verla contenta. Nadie dijo nada durante un rato, hasta que los balbuceos de los mellizos dejaron de ser suaves y empezaron a ser más fuertes al encontrarse "discutiendo" por alguna cosa que no sabían qué era.

― Ya, suficiente ―les reprendió Phoebe, mirándolos con seriedad.

― No peleen, o lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo que se veía agresivo ―agregó Piper.

Ninguno entendió nada, o pretendieron no hacerlo, ninguna estaba segura y rápidamente olvidaron su acalorada discusión; Matthew para gatear a acurrucarse con su madre, y Sophia para llegar al borde de la cama e intentar bajarse de ella.

― Chicas, ya tomé una decisión ―continuó Prue, atajándola y acostándola encima de su pecho, mientras ésta pataleaba― A fin de año podemos barajar de nuevo, ni siquiera sabemos si seguiremos juntos o no por tanto tiempo. No quiero apresurarme tanto en una decisión que podría cambiarlo todo ―agregó con algo de incertudumbre en su voz― quiero tomar las cosas con calma...ya saben, ir despacio.

― ¿No lo haces solamente por nosotras? ―preguntó Paige, entrecerrando los ojos en son de advertencia.

― No ―aseguró Prue― aún no me siento lista para irme de casa, menos para ir a vivir con un hombre...sabes lo que siempre hemos oído de aquella especie subdesarrollada ―añadió en tono de broma, imitando a su abuela y sus discursos feministas.

Las chicas se rieron, y agradecieron que Matthew no lograra entenderlas, por su propio autoestima y deseando también, que ojalá todo lo que Prue decía fuese verdad. No querían que una vez más, detuviese su vida por ellas.

― En ese caso ―se decidió Phoebe, empezando a ponerse nerviosa al ver a Sophia tan, pero tan inquieta, como siempre― creo que deberíamos alistarnos para que tus esfuerzos valgan la pena ―agregó estirándose para tomarla en brazos y afirmarla bien― Vamos, no seas floja. Necesito ayuda con estos angelitos; quiero que lleguen limpios y perfumados a su primer día de guardería, y con Sophi tratando de escapar a vivir la vida loca del rock n' roll, no voy a lograrlo ―le dijo meciéndola rápidamente de lado a lado para distraerla un poco.

― Pobrecitos, tan chiquititos y en guardería ―se quejó Piper, pensando en lo suertudo que era Alex al poder quedarse todo el día junto a su madre en casa.

― La vida del estudiante ―respondió Phoebe, con tristeza, recibiendo con su otro brazo a Matthew, quien ya se estaba poniendo celoso al estar lejos de ella.

― ¿Puedo ponerle el trajecito que le elegí ayer? ―preguntó Paige emocionada, refiriéndose a Matthew con quien tenía más afinidad, al ver que ahora todas se ponían de pie para alistarse para ir al colegio.

― Claro, ve, corre ―dijo entregándole al pequeño con cuidado, viéndola acelerar el paso de inmediato― ¡No Paige, mentí!, ¡No corras con mi bebé! ―gritó poniéndose pálida, yendo tras ella sin dudarlo un solo segundo.

Piper y Prue se echaron a reír, mientras su histérica hermana iba a pasos agigantados tras la más pequeña. La primera se puso de pie y juntó la puerta de manera disimulada antes de volver a la cama.

― Se ve mejor, ¿Cierto? ―preguntó con un suspiro.

― Bastante ―respondió Prue deprimiéndose un poco ahora que toda la escena feliz se deshacía y por su cabeza pasaba el por qué de esa pregunta― espero que sea de verdad, no solamente una actuación para nosotras

― Lleva casi cuatro meses en terapia, de algo tienen que estar sirviendo.

― No quiero que te suene a ataque personal, porque no lo es ―le explicó antes de soltar su pregunta― pero, ¿La has escuchado vomitar después de que empezó la terapia?

― No lo siento como un ataque, la verdad, me molesta un poco que tengan tanto "tacto" para elegir sus palabras...me hace sentir como si estuviera enferma, cuando en realidad me estoy recuperado ―le explicó con suavidad, viéndola asentir― y no, pero todavía le cuesta comer...

― Me he dado cuenta de eso ―dijo Prue rápidamente, hablando encima su voz. No quería arruinar la paz del momento. Durante los últimos meses, habían ocurrido discuciones fuertes entre Piper y el resto, tanto por exageración de la primera o de los últimos con respecto a su tratamiento y aunque al fin habían logrado el equilibrio entre no presionarla y darle el apoyo adecuado, siempre temían meter la pata y pasarse de la línea con actitudes o comentarios. No era fácil tener que vivir así, pero la esperanza de saber que pasaría pronto les daba las fuerzas para seguir avanzando.

― Pero está haciendo un esfuerzo. Siempre me fijo en eso, no quiero que llegue al extremo al que llegué yo...creo que logramos detenerla antes de que empezara ―comentó quitándole la almohada a Prue para abrazarla.

― Lamento no haberte detenido antes de que tú lo hicieras ―confesó― pero tengo que felicitarte porque estás siendo muy fuerte y responsable contigo misma y además de hacerte bien a ti principalmente, le envia mensajes a Phoebe y Paige. A mí también si tengo que serte honesta.

― Hay que tenerle paciencia ―le dijo sonriendo tímidamente al escuchar eso― él le destruyó su amor propio y cayó muy bajo; no es tan fácil recuperar tu autoestima después de que constantemente, te estén diciendo fea o tonta, o más cosas que eres ―murmuró pensando en Missy y Michelle.

― ¿Entonces te sirve si te digo que eres simplemente perfecta? ―le dijo atrayéndola juguetonamente, acostándola al lado suyo antes de darle un beso en la cabeza y hacerle un par de cosquillas― te adoro Piper, y de verdad deseo que este primer día de clases sea excelente para ti, al igual que todos los que quedan. Sé que Missy regresa de su intercambio, pero también sé lo fuerte que eres en comparación a lo que eras, y que no vas a dejarla pasar por encima tuyo.

― No voy a hacerlo, después de estar en el fondo Prue y luchar tanto por tratar de subir, no quieres volver a bajar ―le aseguró con esperanzas, pensando también, en que ese año sería solamente para ella y para Leo; las brabuconas habían quedado definitivamente atrás.

Unas carcajadas fuertes y la melodía de la canción infantil favorita de Paige, interpretada tanto por ella como por Phoebe en ese isntante, las distrajo de la otra conversación.

― Creo que los mellizos han sido gran ayuda en el proceso de sanación de todas ―continuó Prue.

― De todo lo malo tenía que salir algo bueno, ¿Verdad?

― Sí...aunque, a veces me pregunto cómo sería nuestra vida con la pequeña que perdimos ―suspiró con tristeza― la he escuchado y visto llorar cuando se acuerda de eso ―añadió refiriéndose a Phoebe.

― Yo también me lo pregunto ―secundó Piper, escuchando las quejas de Phoebe contra Paige, quien parecía estar intentando ponerle un pañal en la cabeza.

― Mejor voy a ayudarla ―resolvió Prue rodando los ojos― vístete, yo haré el desayuno.

― Excelente ―sonrió con picardía― ¿Vas a hacer hotcakes?

― ¿Quieres que haga hotcakes, Piper? ―preguntó arrugando la nariz ante la sonrisa golosa de su hermana pequeña― vete, antes de que me arrepienta.

Piper se rió y se escabulló fuera del cuarto camino al suyo. Se sentía feliz, liviana de alma y algo más rellenita de cuerpo, pero entiendiendo que eso era lo correcto, aprendiendo poco a poco a dejar de preocuparse tanto por miedos y complejos que ella misma se estaba inventando en conjunto con otros que solamente habían querido hacerle daño.

Se duchó rápido y se vistió a la velocidad de la luz: ya tenía planeado qué iba a usar ese día, algo de ropa nueva que había elegido solamente para Leo. Sabía que para ambos, la apariencia del otro no importaba, pero ese día era especial para ella y su recuperación, por lo que quería darle un toque diferente a las cosas. Se sentó en su cama con un estuche de maquillaje básico, no bromeaba cuando decía que ese día sería distinto. Se puso labial rosado, se encrespó las pestañas y se delineó los ojos con un color claro que combinara con su blusa de color crema con cintas y su falda verde claro hasta la rodilla; no había usado una en público desde el octavo grado, sin contar el vestido de vampiresa en la fiesta de halloween. Se puso de pie, cepilló y alisó su cabello antes de mirarse al espejo y aplaudió: al fin podía ver lo hermosa que era, después de tanto tiempo. Al fin era feliz y no tenía ganas de llorar frente al espejo, y aunque sabía que era algo que iba y venía durante el día, que el amor y el odio hacia sí misma fluctuaba con el pasar de las horas, le hacía bien saber que algún día en un futuro cercano, llegaría el momento en que las veces en que se sentía mal, serían apenas unas pocas en comparación a las veces en que se amara y aceptara como era.

― Me veo perfecta, y este verde me sienta bien ―se dijo en voz alta, ejercitando como cada mañana la fe en sí misma― aunque, un par de aretes no se verían para nada de mal...―se sonrió a sí misma, sacando un poco del closet, el lado coqueto que siempre había mantenido encerrado― no más espejo, para prevenir ―se dijo a sí misma, descolgándolo y poniéndolo debajo de la cama.

Se miró los brazos un poco nerviosa de que se fuera a notar algo, pero gracias a Dios, el tratamiento dermatológico que había tenido durante el verano y la buena dieta, ya no quedaba ninguna marca visible de la locura que había estado a punto de cometer; de todas formas sus cortes no habían sido tan profundos, excepto uno, que era el que la había llevado a perder la consciencia y también la única marca que tenía; era pequeña, disfrazable por cualquier otra cosa, pero ella siempre sabría la verdad de su procedencia y le gustaba tenerla ahí, como recordatorio de lo que había sido y no quería volver a ser.

En la planta de abajo, Phoebe miraba televisión en el sofá mientras volvía a desarrollar una de las actividades que más le gustaba en su papel de madre: amamantar a sus mellizos. Había sido su primera meta impuesta, y se sentía muy bien al sentirse capaz de realizar las cosas de manera regular sin tenerles miedo. Ahora era más fácil alimentarlos porque se sujetaban solos, pero durante las noches y cuando tenían sueños era un desafío al estar más pesados que meses antes.

― ¿Vas a comer hotcakes o te preparo otra cosa? ―le preguntó Prue desde la cocina. Esa era siempre la pregunta a la hora de las comidas; preferían cocinar platos distintos y cansarse más, a que las chicas decidieran no comer nada.

― Hotcakes suena perfecto ―respondió de vuelta, bajándole a la televisión para que los niños no se dieran cuenta de que estaba prendida y la hicieran cambiar a caricaturas de bebés.

Desde la cocina, Prue sonrió y miró a la pared en donde colgaban las fotos de la familia, tanto de la vieja, como de la nueva. Dentro de cuatro semanas se cumpliría un año desde que su abuela había muerto...un año desde que esa loca aventura en la que se habían envuelto, había comenzado. En ese momento todo parecía imposible, que su vida, su familia, su universo completo se había desmoronado, pero hoy sabía que siempre había habido un espacio para una nueva familia. Se sentía orgullosa de todo lo que habían crecido, de que Piper tuviese cada vez menos tropiezos y Phoebe llevara cinco semanas sin ni una sola pesadilla, además de que los mellizos estuviesen a cuatro días de cumplir veinticuatro semanas de edad; no podía creer que ya hubiesen pasado seis meses desde el día en que nacieron. Habían crecido increíblemente rápido y ahora estaban en la etapa en la que debían pasarse el día entero agachándose para recoger todo lo que tiraban al suelo, cosa que en casa de su padre no cambiaba mucho con un Alex de cinco meses.

Habían vuelto a la mansión una semana antes de que Paige regresara, su padre había hablado con Ramírez y Peterson, quiénes lo habían ayudado a que ninguna de las hermanas de al medio tuvieran problemas para terminar el año y pudieran continuar su educación normal. En tanto, Prue inciaría su primer año en la universidad como fotógrafo la semana siguiente, aunque tan hiperactiva como ella sola, pensaba en tomar la carrera de historia cuando estuviera en su tercer semestre para poder sacar dos títulos en menos tiempo: siempre valía la pena estar preparada, sobretodo en dos cosas que tanto le gustaban.

― ¡Piper dijo que habían hotcakes! ―gritó Paige corriendo escalera abajo, dirigiéndose directo a la cocina en donde chocó con Prue en la puerta― ¡Oye!

― Oye tú ―devolvió el quejido, ambas acariciándose los brazos― si, hay, ayúdame a poner la mesa y siéntate a comer con tiempo, no me gusta que tragues.

Paige rodó los ojos y se metió a la cocina, mientras que Phoebe se acomodaba la blusa y sentaba a los pequeños en sus sillitas para que se acostumbraran a estar ahí; la próxima semana comenzaría a darles comida para complementar lo de la leche y la idea era que no encontraran tan brusco el cambio.

― ¡El más grande para mí! ―les advirtió Piper al acercarse rápidamente, quien había corrido detrás de Paige para asegurarse su plato― yo lo sugerí, yo me gano el plato grande ―dijo quitándoselo a la más pequeña, quien puso cara de tener el corazón destrozado.

― Oye...―se quejó frunciendo el ceño.

― Lastimera ―refunfuñó Piper devolviéndole el plato, viéndola sonreír y moverse animosamente antes de empezar a comer como desesperada.

Una vez que todas hubiesen terminado, las mochilas se hubiesen colgado al hombro y el coche, el bolso de respuesto y los juguetes de emergencia en la parte trasera del jeep, las chicas estaban apurándose entre ellas para salir de una vez.

― ¡Vamos rápido, que sin Prue la animadora este año, no tendremos estacionamiento en la puerta como antes! ―les recordó Paige, y todas hicieron una mueca al reparar en que ahora tendrían que buscar su propio puesto a ver si encontraban algo, en su defecto, estacionarse varias cuadras más allá.

― Calma, Leo entró al equipo de fútbol ―les dijo Piper con una sonrisa orgullosa― pronto lo recuperaremos.

― Que de algo valga la pena tener que ir a buscarlo todas las mañanas ―comentó Prue con una sonrisa emocionada al saber que el chico podría quedarse ahí, y ya estaba todo armado e instalado en la casa de Víctor para que él habitara.

― ¡Adiós! ―se despidieron todas entre besos cortos y recomendaciones de parte de Prudence a las que todas asintieron sin escuchar realmente.

La hermana mayor las vio partir con un orgullo en su mirada, extrañando con todo su corazón, los viejos días de escuela...ahora sería pez nuevo en un lugar lleno de gente grande y se preguntaba si podría o no dar la talla. No era que quisiera ser popular de nuevo, aunque si lo conseguía prometía que no le molestaba, pero aún tenía un poco de miedo ante la nueva experiencia universitaria que se avecinaba, pero lo que más la complicaba y le asustaba, era saber que no estaría lado a lado de sus hermanas si algo llegaba a pasarles...¿Quién iba a defender a Piper si Missy la molestaba?, ¿Quién ayudaría a Phoebe?, ¿Qué sería de Paige?...suspiró, tenía que dejarlo ir. Esa misma mañana y la noche anterior, se había dado cuenta de que, le gustara o no, tarde o temprano todas tomarián su propio camino en la vida: y ella estaba comenzando a construir el suyo antes de comenzar a andarlo.

Piper iba al volante, desde julio era la encargada de manejar al haber cumplido los deiciséis, aunque a veces Leo y Pheobe podían hacerlo si es que ella iba como adulto a su lado mientras tenían quince. Dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con el chico de ojos azules esperando en la puerta con su mochila al hombro, jugando con Alex y Paola en el jardín mientras las esperaban; Víctor ya estaba enel trabajo a esa hora.

― ¡Leo! ―saludaron las chicas por la ventana, indicándole que se subiera a la parte de atrás del auto.

― ¿Todo listo para el primer día? ―les preguntó Paola desde el césped.

― Todo, todo ―le aseguró Paige.

― Hola, disculpa, ¿Has visto a Piper? ―bromeó Leo en la ventana de la conductora.

― No, pero si la veo, te digo ―respondió ella de vuelta.

Leo sonrió y la besó cortamente en los labios antes de darse la vuelta. Paige iba de copiloto, Phoebe entre Sophia y Matthew y él en los asientos de apoyo detrás de la familia de tres.

― Buena suerte chicos, lo que sea que necesiten, estoy a una llamada ―les recordó Paola agitando la mano, mientras que Alex sacudía sus bracitos al ver a sus hermanas alejarse de él, y Matthew le hacía señas al encontrase en la ventana que daba con su vista.

El auto partió con todos hablando de cualquier cosa o anécdota de las vacaciones, con la música de fondo de siempre: canciones de bebé que ya todos se sabían. Al llegar a la escuela, tuvieron la suerte de encontrar su estacionamiento habitual aún desocupado, y sin pensarlo dos veces, aparcaron ahí.

― Suerte de principiante ―comentó Piper mirando a Paige, refiriéndose a que era su primer año del último ciclo de su educación escolar.

― De nada ―respondió ésta, saltándo del auto hasta el suelo― fue un gusto el paseo, pero Glenn me está esperando, ¡Adiós! ―dijo besando a los bebés antes de partir corriendo hasta adentro.

― Quisiera tener esa energía ―comentó Piper, mientras Leo ayudaba a Phoebe a sentar a los mellizos en el coche.

― Voy a dejar a los parásitos a su salón, nos vemos en el almuerzo ―se despidió la madre del grupo, yéndose tranquilamente por el caminito que conectaba la escuela primaria, la secundaria y el jardín infantil.

― Y sigue diciéndoles así ―bufó Piper cruzándose de brazos, mientras Leo se reía antes de abrazarla por la espalda.

― ¿Lista para tu último primer día de clase? ―dijo hablándole al oído, mordiesqueándole la oreja.

― Claro ―sonrió acomodándose bien entre sus brazos, mirando hacia arriba― pero hagámoslo durar, ¿De acuerdo?

― Por supuesto, siempre y cuando la señorita súper modelo no me quiera cambiar por alguien mejor ―le dijo adulando su ropa― te ves hermosa, aunque sabes que a mi me da lo mismo eso, ¿Verdad?

― Siempre ―sonrió dándole un largo beso en los labios, tan feliz como nunca― yo también espero que el nuevo chico del equipo de fútbol no me reemplace por una animadora ―le dijo arrugando la nariz― los capitanes son los más cotizados.

― No soy capitán, ni siquiera tengo puesto aún ―le corrigió separándose del abrazo, echándose a andar con su mochila y la de Piper al hombro.

― Este año tienen que elegir capitán nuevo, porque se fue David, y siempre ponen a todos los miembros, viejos y nuevos, a prueba. Van a elegirte, ¿O acaso olvidas todos los piropos que tiene para ti el maestro Collins?

― Bueno, este capitán ―dijo fingiendo vanidad― prefiere a una super modelo antes que a una simple porrista, así que, no te preocupes por eso ―bromeó, y ella le pegó un manotazo en broma antes de que una voz conocida los hiciera voltear.

― ¡Hey Leo! ―gritó Fray, corriendo con la lengua afuera― ¿Piper?, ¿Eres tú?, ¡Te ves preciosa!

― ¿Lo crees? ―preguntó ella sonrojada, escondiendo algo de cabello tras su oreja.

― Sí, ¿Por qué no vienes así todos los días? ―preguntó con la boca abierta, sin parar de mirarla de arriba abajo, incluso descaradamente.

― Eso pretendo ―respondió sonrojada, tomándose de la mano de Leo en busca de algo de confianza; se sentía incómoda, pero en cierta manera, le gustaba.

― Ojos lejos amigo, mi novia ―le recordó Leo entre broma y en serio.

― Bueno, sin Michelle en la escuela, tengo los ojos libres para mirar, ¿No? ―preguntó moviendo las cejas repetidamente, antes de que Piper lo hiciera voltear y fingiera darle una patada en el trasero, lo que lo hizo irse finalmente a mirar a las chicas nuevas; más tarde se verían en la primera clase.

― Ya no está aquí ―le recordó Leo, atrayéndola nuevamente.

― Lo sé...pero Missy...―suspiró.

― Missy, Juana, Nicole, da lo mismo Pip ―le recordó acariciándole la mejilla― nadie tiene el derecho a hacerte sentir mal o inferior, a menos que tú les des permiso. Y sé que no vas a hacerlo.

Piper sonrió con confianza y él devolvió el gesto, escuchándola emitir un dulce "te amo" antes de besarse de nuevo. Piper se sentía más segura que nunca, porque él tenía razón: Michelle seguía internada en terapia psicológica y Missy...no era nada contra la nueva chica que era ahora, la persona que sabía todas las capacidades que tenía y que nunca más en la vida, se iba a dejar amedrentar.

Leo estaba contento por verla recupera la vida que había perdido durante el largo tiempo en que había sido víctima de burlas de sus compañeras: al fin la veía feliz de verdad. En su peso, en su autoestima, siendo ella, la única dueña de su vida.

Ambos se dirigieron a su primera clase, la de historia, y se sentaron en los primeros asientos junto a la puerta. Él se quedó en la pared, ella en el pasillo, y a los pocos minutos el resto del curso comenzó a aparecer entre chismes y comentarios, sin dejar de mirar a la "nueva chica" que estaba sentada junto a Leo.

― ¿Qué?, ¿FrankenPiper, eres tú? ―preguntó Missy pasando frente a ella con sus cuadernos en las manos― ¿Cuántas cirugías te hiciste, veinte? Ya no está tu Prue para defenderte querida, este año serás pez muerto y comidilla de burlas al igual que la suelta de tu hermanita, ¿Mellizos? Vaya, ya sabía que iba a pasar, aunque siempre había apostado que sería en el último año.

Piper se sintió a punto de llorar y correr a esconderse como hacía dos años atrás, como hacía un año atrás, como toda la vida, pero la mano de Leo la detuvo de siquiera hacer un gesto de debilidad. Éste estaba más molesto que nadie en el mundo en ese momento, y sí, no tenía a Prue en ese lugar, y sí, eran mellizos, pero ambas lo tenían a él y no iba a permitir que nadie se metiera con ellas por ningún motivo, pero tampoco iba a interceder: ella tenía que intentar defenderse a sí misma, si no funcionaba, él movería sus fichas. Hasta entonces, era Piper contra el mundo.

― Guapo, mi silla está vacía ―dijo indicándole un asiento en donde había un chico al que le tiró las cosas al suelo para dejar espacio a Leo― ven conmigo, no pierdas el tiempo con esta chica...si supieras de la familia de locos de la que viene...

Piper estuvo a medio segundo de responderle algo ofensivo o hiriente como hacía Phoebe antes, de defenderse en lugar de llorar según la política de Prue y Paige, pero luego recordó algo que le había dicho su padre la noche anterior a esa:

"No apagues el fuego con fuego, ni el odio con odio. A palabras necias, oídos sordos...tenles lástima, si deben humillar a los demás para sentirse mejor con ellos mismos, significa que su vida es mucho más triste de lo que parece. Ignóralos y continúa con tu vida, lo cortés, no quita lo valiente, menos lo inteligente y buena persona".

Asintió, porque eso era exactamente lo mismo que le decía su abuela cuando vivía...posiblemente, algo que su madre también le diría si estuviese ahí para poder aconsejarla; le debía todo su ser a esas tres personas importantes de su vida, no dejaría que las palabras de Missy diluyeran la de su familia.

― Como te iba diciendo ―continuó Piper, ignorándola olímpicamente antes de ponerse de pie― esta tarde nos vamos a juntar en casa después de clases...―siguió, agachándose a recoger los libros del compañero al que Missy había querido echar de su asiento, y los puso sobre la mesa antes de volver a sentarse en su lugar― Prue, Andy y Sam harán el almuerzo ―agregó, mientras Leo fijaba toda su atención en ella y la sonrisa que su boca no mostraba, pero sus ojos expresaban por ella al oír como Missy intentaba hacerla reaccionar sin ningún tipo de resultado.

Ninguno.

La rubia se dio por vencida después de un rato y fue a sentarse al primer asiento que encontró, lejos de ellos. Estaba frustrada y sorprendida por la falta de apoyo de Michelle, quien ya no estaba, y por la fuerza de Piper, la cual tenía que reconocer, admiraba, pero de paso le molestaba profundamente, sobretodo al notar al chico que tenía al lado y que era mucho mejor que cualquiera que ella hubiese tenido antes.

En el mismo pasillo un poco más allá, Paige acaba de encontrarse con Glenn en los casilleros, abrazándose como si no se hubieran visto hacia meses en lugar de doce o trece horas.

― ¡Somos de primer año!, ¿No te emociona? ―preguntó la chica animadamente al soltarlo, disfrutando de aquella dulce sensación de sentirse mayor y fuerte: al fin estaba en la secundaria, al fin estaba al nivel de Piper y Phoebe.

― Al fin tenemos voz, hay tantas academias y cosas en qué participar, ¿postularás a alguna? ―respondió Glenn, guardando cosas de su mochila en su casillero.

― No creo que otra cosa fuera de pintura y el coro, ¿Tú?

― Pensaba en futbol, pero luego me di cuenta que era demasiado trabajo ―respondió hundiéndose de hombros mientras Paige alzaba una ceja y rodaba los ojos.

― Flojo.

― Algo se me ocurrirá más tarde, de todas formas, quedan apenas dos cupos y las audiciones son el viernes ―dijo cerrando su mochila, y su amiga lo hizo voltear para enfocar a dos personas a unos cuantos metros de allí.

― ¿Esa no es Carmen? ―preguntó, viendo a la chica de mano de otro, bastante acaramelada con él.

― Sí...―respondió de mala gana, rezongando un poco antes de intentar irse, pero Paige parecía estar disfrutándolo; estaba mal, pero ella tenía claro que a Glenn esa chica, nunca le había gustado en realidad.

― ¿Hace cuanto rompieron?, ¿Un mes?, ¿Y ya tiene otro? ―le dijo molesta por la actitud de Carmen, arrugando la nariz y dedicándole una mirada de odio por unos pocos segundos, la cual la joven no percibió.

― Olvídalo ―resolvió, tomándola de la mano para hacerla caminar― mejor veamos qué clases nos tocaron, a ver cómo convencemos a Bob para que lo altere y nos ponga juntos.

Paige sonrió y se pasó el brazo de Glenn por detrás de la cabeza, avanzando abrazada a él y apoyada sobre su hombro, feliz de haber recuperado a su mejor amigo de las garras del noviazgo. Él le quitó el bolso y lo colgó junto a su mochila, esperando que ese año fuera su oportunidad para conseguir algo más que una amistad con ella, pensando también que no tendría que ser forzado sino natural, y que si no salía, seguiría teniendo a la chica más perfecta del mundo como su mejor amiga y eso no lo cambiaría por nada: por nada.

Más allá, Phoebe había terminado su caminata y llegado a la puerta de la guardería en donde se había encontrado con la antigua profesora que cuidaba de ella cuando niña.

― ¡Buenos días! ―saludó enérgicamente― ¿Qué salón les corresponde este año?

― Ya no son bebés que duermen todo el día, entran al salón B ―le dijo enseñándole una de las puertas.

― Gracias ―dijo sonriendo amablemente antes de pasar, encontrándose con varias madres, así como pequeños y maestras repartidos por la habitación.

― Hola Phoebe ―le saludó una de las apoderadas que conocía, ya que siempre solía ir a ver a su hijo que tenía más o menos la misma edad que los suyos.

― Hola ―saludó de vuelta, besándole la mejilla― ¿Lista para que estas cositas hagan más que comer y dormir?

― Tengo un dolor de espalda por agacharme a recoger cosas ―le comentó tocándose la cadera― menos mal que tú eres joven y puedes hacer esas acrobacias todavía.

La chica se rió por lo bajo y se despidió, avanzando hasta el centro del salón en donde había una maestra junto a unos niños y algunos cubitos y figuras de colores.

― Hola Phoebe ―le saludó la profesora― ¡Matthew, Piper! Han crecido bastante.

― Dígamelo a mí y a mi espalda ―se rió, tomando a Matthew quien iba adelante, para dejarlo sobre la pequeña alfombra― no sé cómo voy a dejarlos aquí sin morir en el intento ―suspiró con tristeza antes de repetir la acción con Sophia.

― Aprenderás ―le aseguró la mujer.

Phoebe asintió y se dio la vuelta para ir a dejar el coche a una esquina, y al mirar atrás, pudo a ver a los dos pequeños a mitad de camino, gateando para tratar de llegar a ella. Se le rompió el corazón al pensar en el momento de dejarlos y se devolvió al centro de juegos para compartir con ellos lo más que pudiera; tenía una hora y media de clases por bloque, pero había conseguido que cada maestro le regalara diez minutos más después del toque del timbre, y diez minutos antes de él para pasar tiempo con sus pequeños a la hora del recreo si mantenía buenas notas. Por fin, su tiempo libre volvía a ser para ellos tres, sin nadie más interfiriendo.

― Ya tengo que irme ―masculló al mirar su reloj, acercando a los pequeños a ella― hey, escuchen ―intentó decirles, esperando que lograran entenderla― mamá tiene que irse por un momento, al edificio de aquí al lado, como antes, ¿Se acuerdan?

Los niños siguieron haciendo sus cosas, sin ponerle atención en realidad y ella realmente deseaba quedarse acompañándolos, pero si hacía todo eso, era por ellos. Un sacrificio que los llevaría a un mejor futuro a los tres, tenía que hacerlo.

― Volveré en una hora y media, lo prometo. Pórtense bien, juegen mucho y cuídense entre ambos, ¿De acuerdo? ―preguntó besándoles las caritas y manos a cada uno, viéndolos sonreír entre sus juegos.

Se puso de pie y se fue alejando lentamente, acercándose y volviendo, dándose vueltas para distraerlos y lo estaba logrando. La maestra en tanto, les puso unos adornos y sonidos que los tenían intrigados y muertos de la risa, momento en que Phoebe aprovechó para salir, sintiendo que ambas mitades de su corazón se separaban dolorosamente de ella.

Apenas salió de la guardería, apoyó la espalda en la pared intentando reprimir las ganas de llorar: había desarrollado el lazo más fuerte de todos durante los últimos tres meses, y alejarse no le estaba gustando.

Miró hacia un lado al escuchar risas y pudo ver a Johnattan Humble junto a sus amigotes de la escuela, fumando y bebiendo antes de irse en el primer auto disponible para escaparse de clases. Recordó cuando ella lo hacía y negó: había crecido y tenía que demostrarlo. Se secó los ojos y con la frente en alto, dio sus primeros pasos hasta el gran edificio en donde fuese como fuese, terminaría su educación.

― Hola Pheebs ―saludó Peterson al verla entrar al gimnasio mientras las demás volvían con su equipo para correr al rededor de la cancha, o fingir que lo estaban haciendo― ¿Todo bien? ―preguntó al verle los ojos algo llorosos.

― Sí, acabo de dejar a los chicos en la guadería...―le contó con pesadez, pasando hasta las bancas, siendo acompañada por ella.

― Sé que es difícil, recuerdo cuando tuve que hacerlo por primera vez ―le contó, mientras la niña se sentaba para bajarse los pantalones y quedarse en las calzas largas que llevaba abajo; era la única que no usaba las cortas, con permiso previo: no se sentía lista para exhibir sus piernas frente a las chicas, menos aún a los chicos del salón.

― ¿Leyó el recado que le dejé ayer? ―preguntó, doblando sus jeans antes de quitarse la blusa para quedarse con la de deportes abajo― sé que esas cosas se dicen cara a cara, pero no la encontré en casa.

― Claro que sí ―sonrió con orgullo― y acepto, para mí es un gran honor Phoebe, significa mucho para mí. Ustedes, las Halliwell, se han ganado un espacio muy importante en mi corazón ―le explicó sonriente.

― Y ustede en el nuestro ―dijo abrazándola― gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotras, Matthew no podría tener una madrina mejor que usted.

― Mocosa ―bromeó Peterson, emocionándose un poco antes de separarse― ¡Lista para un poco de Voley! ―preguntó enérgicamente.

― ¡Siempre! ―sonrió ampliamente, recibiendo su empujón y corriendo a la cancha― ¡Vamos, que este año el equipo tiene que volver a ser el campeón! ―les animó posicionándose en el medio, como capitana del equipo de las chicas, esperando a que Collins eligiera a algún chico para digirir al grupo masculino.

Sus compañeras y compañeros la quedaron mirando extrañados; era cierto que a fines del año anterior había cambiado de la Phoebe ruda y cruel a una más retraída y amable, pero ahora parecía ser la misma chica popular y querida por todos que se había desviado a los doce años. Su nueva actitud y la buena energía de Peterson no hicieron dudar a las mujeres, y a los pocos minutos, las dos chicas que habían sido parte del equipo alguna vez, estaban listas para serlo de nuevo; era cosa de reclutar nuevas alumnas y recuperar a las antiguas para que la Golden School tuviese otro equipo importante del que estar orgullosa.

― El nuevo equipo se llamará, el Katrina ―dijo a las dos muchachas que se habían acercado para inscribirse en el cuaderno de Peterson, dedicándole el triunfo del renacimiento del grupo y de sí misma, a su amiga en Luisiana.

― Me parece estupendo ―secundó Peterson― suena raro decirlo, pero excelente trabajo, Halliwell ―bromeó con una sonrisa orgullosa, que Phoebe respondió antes de correr a cambiarse de ropa para volver a la guardería: la había pasado tan bien como nunca, pero nadie podría jamás, reemplazar a los motores de su vida.

En la universidad de San Francisco, Andy estaba acompañando a su novia y a Samantha a recoger unos papeles para revisar que todo estuviese listo para la semana siguiente, cuando se encontraron con Jessica entrando a la oficina de la que iban saliendo.

― ¡Hola Jess! ―saludaron animados― ¿Cómo estás?

― ¡Excelente!, voy a layes, ¿Ustedes? ―sonrió, preguntando con verdadero interés.

― Fotografía.

― Medicina.

― Policía.

― Tu papá debe estar orgulloso ―sonrió Jessica― ¿Segundo policía en la familia?

― Tercero y en línea ―corrigió sonriente.

― Genial ―les felicitó sinceramente― ¿Y?, ¿Ya están juntos? ―continuó con mirada cómplice hacia Prudence y Andrew.

― Dos meses ―sonrió la chica, enredando la mano con la de él.

― ¿Y tu corazón cómo va? ―inquirió Sam.

― Un mes con Julien, un chico que conocí en la playa sin saber que vive a la vuelta de mi casa.

― ¿Has sabido algo de alguien? ―preguntó Andy, mientras las chicas la felicitaban en su código femenino que él no entendía.

― David ―respondió de inmediato, encogiéndose de hombros― Entró a ingienería.

― ¿Va a pasar? ―preguntó la secretaria a Jessica, quien asintió rápidamente con cara de pocos amigos.

― Nos vemos pronto ―se despidieron los tres, haciendo una seña y viéndola devolverla mientras entraba a la oficinita.

Los tres chicos sonrieron, complacidos de que estuviera bien, al igual que David, también de que ambos hubieran terminado tomando el camino correcto.

― Vamos, tenemos que ir al supermercado, las chicas van a llegar hambrientas ―dijo Prue, subiéndose al viejo auto de su madre, que alguna vez había sido de su abuelo, camino al que quedara más cerca.

Más tarde, a la hora de almuerzo, Leo, Andy, Sam, Glenn, mellizos y las chicas, se encontraban en la casa para disfrutar un poco antes de que las pruebas y tareas los llenaran de excusas que nos les permitirían poder juntarse como antes.

― Pon el DVD, nosotras vamos a acostar a los niños ―dijo Phoebe hablando con Paige.  
La menor asintió y comenzó a armar el cableado mientras que Prue, Sam y Andy terminaban de freír las papas fritas. Leo y Glenn acomodaron sillones y arreglaron la mesita del salón. Pocos minutos después, Paige tenía todo menos la película que iban a ver, por lo que emprendió camino al piso de arriba en su búsqueda.  
Phoebe estaba acomodando el chupón en la boca de Matthews para que durmiera tranquilo, cosa que su hermanita ya estaba haciendo.  
― Meses atrás, jamás hubiese creído que un momento así, un día como este era posible ―comentó acariciando el poco cabello rubio de la cabeza de Sophia.  
― Créeme que somos dos ―le dijo Piper apoyando una mano en su hombro― pero no quiero mirar atrás ahora; llegar hasta aquí no ha sido fácil y no quiero arruinarlo.  
― ¿Arruinarlo?, ¿Bromeas? Si no fuera por ti yo no estaría viva en este momento...quizás ellos tampoco ―aseguró cerrando los ojos, respirando profundamente para no llorar y pasar tanto el recuerdo como el tema por alto―...y Paige jamás nos hubiera creído, todavía me pregúnto qué fue lo que le dijiste.

Piper se encogió de hombros, la conversación entre ella y Paige había quedado entre ambas, como un secreto, y debía mantenerla de esa forma, tal como las dos se habían prometido de manera mutua esa tarde en Skylark...

_Piper de verdad necesitaba que Paige escuchara lo que tenía que decirle, intentar mejorar la situación y ayudarla a no sentirse un ente aparte, pero la pequeña parecía no tener intenciones de escucharla._

_― Una oportunidad ―continuó al verla confundida― si no quieres hacerlo por nosotras, hazlo por la abuela y por mamá, siempre trataron de hacer de nosotras hermanas unidas...―pidió sintiéndose descarada al hacerlo, incluso manipuladora, pero era lo que estaba sintiendo._

_― , muy sucio ―respondió Paige a regañadientes, diciendo escuchar su corazón, por mucho que éste siempre se encargara de hacerla salir mal en todas esas cosas― una oportunidad. A la primera que sienta que estás desviándome e intentando manipular las cosas..._

― _No va a pasar, vine a decirte lo que es cierto, incluso, contra la voluntad de Prue y Phoebe ―resolvió con un dolorcito en el centro del corazón al ver la forma en que su hermana se ponía a la defensiva; cuando en tiempos remotos, siempre había acudido a ella cuando necesitaba con quien hablar, ¿Cómo podía destruirse una relación tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo?_

_Paige se sentó en la cama y la instó a seguir hablando, con mirada suspicaz. Piper se sentó a su lado, algo nerviosa, pero decidida; tenía el corazón en la mano y la cabeza latiéndole como loca, pero ya había hablado y no había marcha atrás._

― _Voy a decirte lo que ocurrió, pero tienes que jurarme que no vas a decirle nada a Prue ni a Phoebe ―condicionó antes de hablar, echándose el cabello para atrás, mirándola con toda la seriedad y confidencia del mundo._

― _¿Vas a compartir un secreto conmigo, pero no con ellas? ―preguntó atónita, sin responder a lo que le estaba pidiendo._

― _No quiero que te sientas afuera, pero tampoco traicionarlas a ellas, ¿Entiendes?―le explicó casi en tono confidencial, muy seria, muy nerviosa._

― _Sí, lo prometo. Lo juro ― dijo emocionada por tener más información a la mano; por alguna razón, Piper sabía bien qué botones tocar para ponerla así de dócil._

― _De acuerdo ― suspiró, masajeándose las sienes con resignación― todo partió hace una semana, el día en que Prue decidió terminar con él, el mismo día en que nos enteramos de que estaba saliendo también con Andy._

_Paige sonrió para sus adentros, feliz de saber que ella se había enterado de eso hacía mucho antes que todas las demás._

― _Él no lo tomó tan bien...―continuó Piper― para nada bien..._

― _¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ―preguntó preocupada, acomodando sus piernas en pose india, frunciendo el ceño; el cambio de tono en la voz de Piper la había puesto alerta._

― _Llegó a casa horas más tarde, buscándola ―comenzó a decir, haciendo figuritas invisibles con sus uñas sobre su pantalón, como cuando solía rayarlos― Abrí la puerta, me preguntó por ella y le dije que no estaba, pero no me creyó...―suspiró, bajando su mirada aún más, recordando aquél horrible y traumático momento con el que algunas noches llegaba a soñar._

_Paige tomó aire profundamente, deteniendo su respiración por un instante. Miles de ideas locas pasaban por su cabeza, pero no se detenía en ninguna, descartándolas todas pero sin quitarles la oportunidad de ser correctas. Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza, solamente quería que Piper continuara la historia._

― _No entendí qué estaba pasando, porque se movió muy rápido y de repente estaba en el suelo...―dijo, transformando la verdad, lo suficiente como para no contar todo pero sí lo necesario― sentí un dolor terrible en la pierna―agregó, indicándole su yeso―pensé que me había golpeado con algo, pero no fue más que una patada de su parte._

― _¿Qué hizo qué? ―gritó Paige enfurecida, interrumpiéndola en su relato, pero bajando a la realidad de forma instantánea: en ese momento se acordó de que sus hermanas le habían mentido en la cara, y nada le aseguraba que esta vez, Piper fuera honesta― ¿Por qué tengo que creerte? ―preguntó bajándose de la cama de un saltito― ¿Qué me asegura que me estás diciendo la verdad?_

_Piper iba a decir algo, pero no sabía qué, así que definitivamente no lo dijo. La miró buscando una respuesta, y llegó a al conclusión de que no la tenía._

― _No tienes más opciones que confiar en mí. No hay nada que pueda hacer para probarte que no te estoy mintiendo, y por mucho que me duela admitirlo, tienes razones para no creer en ninguna de nosotras...pero piénsalo, ¿Estaría aquí, diciéndote esto a escondidas de las demás, si no fuera cierto?_

― _Después de vivir con ustedes, las clases de filosofía van a ser un pan comido el próximo año ―se quejó mirándola con resentimiento._

_Piper no dijo nada, pensando en las mejores palabras a usar, mientras que Paige luchaba por creerle y no ser dura; al fin y al cabo, debía ser amable de manera proporcional si quería escuchar toda la verdad que al fin, iba a recibir. Aunque fuese después de una enorme queja y un escándalo._

― _Déjame adivinar, ¿Prue les pidió que no me dijeran nada? ―continuó al verla en silencio._

― _Cerca ―respondió resignada, enderazando la espalda con cierto agotamiento, tanto físico como mental; haber sido madre incondicional y abnegada durante los últimos días, había sido un verdadero reto. Había aprendido a admirar y a respetar el trabajo de su hermana mucho más― fue Phoebe._

― _¿Phoebe? ―preguntó incrédula, eso si le sonaba raro― ¿Phoebe guardando un secreto?, ¿En qué mundo vives?, ¡Ella es más rápida que la internet, televisión y periódico juntos!_

― _No es un juego ―le reprendió Piper con suavidad― si Phoebe pidió que guardáramos un secreto, ¿No te parece que la conversación merece la seriedad necesaria, sin ironías o sarcasmos entre medio? ―preguntó un poco lastimada; los últimos días habían sido de pesadilla, y aunque Paige no tenía por qué saberlo, se sentía un poco sensible ante ese tipo de bromas._

_La pequeña volvió a sorprenderse ante eso, ¿Piper poniendo límites y parámetros? O algo grave había pasado, o había estado tomando clases de teatro cuando ella no estaba presente._

― _Te escucho ―dijo sentándose de nuevo― pero te lo advierto Piper, si esto es una mentira o un engaño más, te prometo que..._

― _No necesitas amenazarme, escucha y vas a entender._

_Paige levantó una ceja, sin saber en qué creer, pero decidió callarse y poner atención; si tenía alguna incongruencia, la encontraría._

― _El asunto fue que Phoebe estaba cerca y al verlo así, intentó defenderme...más bien lo hizo ―le explicó con tristeza, amargada ante las imágenes que pasaban por su memoria― él me dejó de lado, furioso contra ella, prometo que temí por nuestras vidas...lo único que escuché fue un grito agudo antes de que mi cabeza diera contra el suelo; desperté en el hospital al día siguiente. Prue estaba conmigo, de Phoebe no se sabía nada._

_Paige abrió los ojos de par en par, y tanto aquella acción como el dolor que le producía escuchar eso, le hicieron llenar sus ojos de lágrimas. Tenía que ser cierto, Piper jamás podría mentirle con algo así...y en sus ojos, sus tristes ojos cansados, se podía ver el gran peso de la experiencia vivida los días anteriores. Se sintió morir y no pudo evitar ponerse histérica y hacer preguntas casi desesperadamente._

― _¿Él la dejó así?, ¿Qué le hizo a mi hermana? ― le exigió rápidamente, con el corazón pendiendo de un fino hilo que se cortaría o mantendría en su posición dependiendo de su respuesta._

― _Lo que viste: golpes, patadas...Tiene fracturas y hematomas en casi todo el cuerpo, pero está bien. Pasó varios días internada, y ahora está mucho mejor; al menos no tiene que usar más ese horrible cuello ortopédico que no la dejaba ni dormir en paz ―explicó tratando de quitarle gravedad al asunto, aunque sabía que tamaña idea era imposible, por mucho que su voz sonara en paz._

― _¿Prue?, ¿Qué pasó con Prue? ―continuó acelerada, mirándola a ella de arriba a abajo, buscando alguna expresión que le indicara que le estaba mintiendo, pero lamentablemente no lograba dar con ninguna― ¿Por qué es la única que está bien?, ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Dónde está Hackett ahora?, ¿Y...?_

― _Tranquila ― le pidió rápidamente, apoyando sus manos sobre sus hombros para hacerla sentar otra vez― respira, ya pasó, todas estamos bien ―agregó, intentando calmarla en su espanto― Él está lejos, de regreso en Alemania. Papá llegó en ese momento, estaba con Prue...llamaron a la policía, llegó una ambulancia, fin de la historia. Phoebe y Prue no se hablaron en días, Prue se sentía demasiado culpable y avergonzada por lo que nos había pasado a nosotras y bueno, Phoebe no quería hacerla sentir peor al permitirle verla en esas condiciones. Solamente ayer volvieron a hablar, y Phoebe decidió que lo mejor era no decirte nada para evitar que Prue se sintiera peor de lo que se siente ahora, y no preocuparte por algo que ya solucionamos; Hackett va camino a la cárcel ―le aseguró, a pesar de estar consciente de que seguía y seguiría libre hasta el final de los días en su patria._

_Paige casi se va de espalda, y Piper atinó a abrazarla. La más chica no emitió sonido alguno ni derramó lágrimas, aún tratando de entender lo que acababa de oír. Apretó los párpados, imaginándose la escena y tembló espantada; se sentía triste por Prue...recordaba lo mucho que había sufrido luego de que ese chico en la fiesta hubiese tratado atacarla, como para que ahora le pasara algo del calibre otra vez...y Phoebe, ¿Qué culpa tenía ella?, la misma que sus otras dos hermanas: ninguna._

_Aún se sentía molesta por la mentira, y todavía tenía ganas de matarlas por no haberles dicho en su momento, pero las conocía...lo habían hecho por ella, no por lastimarla, sino porque creían que era lo mejor. Se arrepentía por la forma en que les había gritado, pero no por lo que les había dicho. En absoluto. Dejaría pasar las cosas otra vez, pero por última vez...después, pondría todos los puntos sobre las íes y exigiría sus derechos, sin opciones a un "no" o a más excusas. Pero no a los gritos, si exigía madurez, así mismo tenía que comportarse. Iba a hacerlo, a demostrarles que podía soportar saber las cosas y manejarlas bien, partiendo por ahora._

― _Entiendo por qué no quisieron contarme...―resolvió, repitiéndose mentalmente que debía comportarse como una adulta._

― _Prue se siente infinitamente culpable...sabes cómo es ―le explicó Piper, separándose de ella despacio, orgullosa de su actitud, pero sin hacerle comentario._

― _Pobre Prue...―suspiró con la mirada gacha― me hubiese gustado estar ahí..._

― _Y yo no paro de dar gracias porque no estuvieras, si algo te hubiese pasado...no me lo perdonaría nunca ―le aseguró atemorizada, ahora que pensaba en ello― Por favor, no les digas que te dije, finge que les creíste lo del accidente..._

― _Lo haré. Gracias por confiar en mí ―dijo abrazándola con fuerza― aunque no quita que esté enojada..._

_― Lo sé. Gracias por entender, prometo interceder para lograr que desde hoy en adelante, sepas todo lo que sabemos las demás._

_― ¿De verdad?_

_― Sí._

_Paige sonrió, esperando a que eso marcase un antes y un después en su vida y la relación con sus hermanas, confiando plenamente en Piper: ella jamás podría mentirle._

Sacudió la cabeza como quien no quiere la cosa y volvió a concentrarse en la conversación con Phoebe, quien seguía mirando a sus pequeños dormir, acariciándoles las cabecitas.

― Nada del otro mundo, solamente usé bien mis palabras ―respondió nerviosa, intentando desviar el tema.

― Como sea, fue lo mejor ―suspiró, acomodando algunos peluches y almohadones para asegurarse de que no fueran a golpearse con las rejas de la cama― Espero que jamás tenga que saber lo de Hackett y yo, ni que estos pequeños deban oír algún dia de ese imbécil, al que nunca, gracias a Dios, van a llamar padre ―terminó de decir con profunda rabia, apretando más de la cuenta a un osito de felpa.

― No lo es ―le consoló Piper, quitándoselo por la seguridad del animalito.

― De ninguno de los tres ―corrigió haciendo un puchero. Seguía lamentando, llorando y sufriendo, más calmada, pero no menos dolorosamente, la muerte de su hija no nacida. _  
_  
Piper la abrazó por la espalda, acariciándole un hombro mientras ambas miraban a las criaturas descansar, sintiendo la pena y tristeza de su hermana en todo momento, sin saber que en la puerta, había alguien escuchándolas hacia un rato.

Paige se quedó de piedra al oír eso y todo se volvió enfermizamente confuso, ¿Qué tenía que ver Hackett con Phoebe?, ¿Había dicho que los mellizos no lo iban a llamar padre?, Sí, había dicho eso pero además había dicho que de ninguno de los...¿Tres? Piper no se lo había dicho todo y tenía muchas preguntas que sabía no le iban a contestar ni intentaría demandar, porque estaba segura de que no podía confiar en ellas: en ninguna de ellas. Lo averiguaría todo por su cuenta.

Apretó los puños y los labios, furiosa, con tremendos deseos de derribar la puerta y gritarles, golpearlas, tirarlas al suelo por haberla traicionado una vez más, pero no. Les había dado muchas oportunidades y las habían derribado todas, no volvería a intentarlo: desde ese minuto, era Paige Matthew contra las hermanitas Halliwell. Era suficiente, todo se había acabado en lo que concerniese a ella y a las demás, y si decidía actuar ligeramente normal y de manera natural, no sería más que por conservar techo y casa y de paso, averiguar qué estaba pasando. Habían muchas interrogantes y mentiras que descubrir, e iba a hacerlo, aunque fuese lo último que hiciera en su vida.

Lo juraba.

* * *

**bellaHerms22: **Amiga querida, ¿Quién iba a imaginar que un fic podría hacernos conocer a personas tan importantes? Te doy las miles de millones de gracias por ayudarme con ideas, con diálogos, por corregirme, por ayudarme a ser mejor y que esto, también fuese mejor. Sin ti, Paige se hubiera ido a pique o terminado muerta por un accidente en monociclo jajaja, no sé qué tanto decir...porque suelo decirlo a menudo por interno, solamente que espero con DEMASIADAS ansias el momento en que el primer cap de nuestra obra salga al aire. Te adoro.

**Viiry: **¡Pequeña barra de mantequilla! A pesar de peleas, disgutos "que me quieres, que me ignoras, que me odias" blah, blah, blah, seguimos siendo fuertes y eso, me encanta. Gracias por todo, por Hackett, por los diálogos, por las madrugadas y noches invertidas...gracias por todo, me quedo corta en vivo y en directo...pero sabes que te amo.

**vane-chan6:** ¡Tú! ¿Pa qué me esfuerzo en escribirte si te vas a demorar un mes en leer esto? (apuesto a que te reíste!) Gracias por estar, por emocionarte, por apoyarme y animarme a subir esto. Estoy segura (porque tu memoria es pésima) que ni te acuerdas de que cuando esta idea vino a mi cabeza y te la conté, me dijiste, ¡Adelante! luego te mostré el primer capítulo y me dijiste, ¡Súbelo ya! y así, llegamos a esto. Gracias por todo, en serio, te amo.

**Daniie Armstrong: **La pequeña que apareció al final, ¡Pero no la menos importante! Adoro leer tus cosas por mucho que digas que apestan jaja, y te agradezco por todo el entusiasmo que demuestras y todo el apoyo que reflejas en tus reviews y conversaciones internas acerca de mi trabajo. En serio, eres un gran motor...te debo una dedicación de historia lo más pronto posible, así que esta cabeza se pondrá a pensar qué hacer digno de tu nombre para darte las gracias que te mereces. Te adoro.

**DyegoHalliwell: **El único chico de la banda! Gracias también por estar a pie de cañón, dejarme los mensajes, hacerme reír y todo lo demás. Te deseo éxito y suerte en todo, y espero que tomes en cuenta mis consejos y no solamente finjas leerlos! (en general, digo yo). Te agradezco muchísimo, porque apareciste justo cuando sentía que nadie estaba leyendo jaja y derepente, puff! review nuevo de: Dyego Halliwell. Te aseguro que fue emocionante, te quiero.

**British Cigarette: **La muchacha de la mala suerte! Jajaja me encantan tus apariciones express en los reviews, cuando pienso que desapareces, ¡Bam! review de British Cigarrete. Los aprecio, son como oro en versión de arena entre mis dedos jaja, me dejan con ganas de leer más sobre lo que piensas! pero al mismo tiempo me hacen sonreír al saber que sigues viva (sí, soy exagerada, y?) y que te sigue gustando esto. Aprecio mucho tu opinión, así como tu presencia. Te quiero.

También a** girls230889, NUAJava, AnnaHalliwell, Rochelle Kuchiki, latinbeauty008 y beast girl halliwell **de los que nunca más supe jajaja, pero que fueron un gran apoyo en su momento. A todos los **anónimos** que pasaron, dejando sus marquitas en el contador de fanfiction, se les agradece enormemente el tiempo que nos dedicaron.

**Bueno gentecita bella, les quiero decir que me da mucha tristeza dejar el fic después de tanto...¿Pueden creer que la idea original, eran 24 capítulos? No tengo idea cómo llegué a tanto, ¿Quizás el no querer dejarlo a ir, ni a él ni a ustedes? La misma razón por la cual, he decidido (con el apoyo de la mayoría) continuar esto en una secuela que planeo subir muy pronto y será escrita ésta vez, con una coatura: **_bellaHerms22_**. Queremos que nos den eso sí, un tiempito para poder organizarnos bien y no se preocupen, que apenas esté el primer capítulo subiré otro aquí (no borren las alertas por ahora si quieren enterarse) para contarles que está arriba y puedan ir a leerlo.**

**Un beso a todas y a todos, nos vemos pronto, se despide con esa saborcito agridulce en la boca,**

**HalliwellMB.**


	63. El despertar de la mariposa

**Ok, como la mayoría de las veces cumplo mi palabra y dije que avisaría cuando la segunda parte estuviese andando...a eso vengo, a avisarles, así que muevan sus extremidades y desfilen hasta esta URL **.net/s/7032830/1/ **(o hagan clic en mi nick name y busquen "El despertar de la mariposa "). Responderé los últimos reviews de este fic, que espero que sean los primeros del que viene (Sin presiones eh,).**

**beast girl halliwell: **¡Hola!, No te preocupes, sé que tenías cosas que hacer =) Espero no perderte en este! , Gracias por las palabras dulces y por compartir tus maravillosas historias aquí con nosotros, ¡Sigue así!

**bellaHerms22: **¿Que tengo que saludarte a ti también, tía?, ¡Me carcome la emoción! Me ENCANTA trabajar contigo, wohoooo! Paciencia es la clave mi amiga, paciencia. Vamos adelante, que nos está quedando excelente jejeje.

**Daniie Armstrong: **Mi pequeñita, gracias por todo, todo, todo. Yo también te adoro y espero que esta parte te agrade =)

**DyegoHalliwell: **Jajaja, me pregunto qué habrás especulado...Sí, es tu título y cuídalo, aunque no me enojo si aparece otro chico que quiera dejar reviews jajajaa. Espero que la subscripción funcione y alcances a leer esto, yo también te quiero.

**Y al resto, ¿No les molestaría dejar algún comentario? Me encanta conocer gente del fandom de Charmed =) y saber lo que opinan. Se les aprecia a todos, ¡Nos vemos un clic más allá, bellaHerms22 y yo los estaremos esperando!**


End file.
